Vivre Devenir Être - Tome I - Harry James Darren Potter Prince
by PassionDeLune
Summary: 5èAnnée, Guerre contre Voldemort, Ordre&Armée du Phoenix ; Intrigue complexe, Action, Aventure, Moments durs, Romance, Slash. Harry/Drago ; Personnages majeurs et récurrents tirés des principaux des livres, parmi les quatre Maisons, l'Ordre, les Mangemorts, et personnages originaux. Tome 1 terminé, complet - Tome 2 en cours d'écriture
1. Introduction

**Vivre. Devenir. Être.  
Tome I : Harry James Darren Potter Prince (terminé)  
Tome II : Le Combat Des Puissances Ancestrales (en cours)**

**.**

**Contexte :**  
Cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard. Aventure, Action, Romance.  
Intrigue générale complexe. Combat contre Voldemort, et contre un autre ennemi.  
Questions philosophiques, morales, intellectuelles ; Références culturelles ; Travail attentif de l'histoire dès le départ.

**Construction :**  
Deux tomes, un terminé, l'autre en cours d'écriture  
Premier tome divisé en quatre parties, chacune constituée d'un certain nombre de chapitres.  
Taille des chapitres, format Word : moyenne de 15 à 18 pages, pouvant descendre à 13, et monter à 21 ; moyenne de 7000s à 10000s mots, pouvant descendre à 6000s et monter à 12000s

**Personnages :**  
Harry Potter - Drago Malefoy  
Ron Weasley - Hermione Granger - Neville Londubat - Luna Lovegood - Ginny Weasley - Théodore Nott - Blaise Zabini  
Severus Rogue - Lord Voldemort - Couples Lestrange et Malefoy  
Sirius Black - Remus Lupin - Famille Weasley - Professeurs - Ordre du Phénix - Autres élèves de 5è année - Autres élèves de Poudlard - Mangemorts  
& Personnages originaux

**Avertissements :**  
Couples et relations hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles  
Quelques scènes plus ou moins sexuelles, ponctuelles  
Scènes et moments de violence et difficiles, en particulier dans la seconde moitié de l'histoire

.

**Mot de l'auteur :****  
Cette histoire a été commencée il y a trois ans le 27 juin 2011. Après avoir terminé le premier tome, j'ai décidé de retravailler l'ensemble, pour corriger surtout les premiers chapitres et le style, mais aussi les détails et parfois incohérences de l'ensemble.**

**Voici donc la version retravaillée et corrigée. Merci pour les plus de 140 000 lectures et 380 reviews de la première version, pour tous les encouragements, les critiques, et les compliments.**

**A ceux qui ont déjà lu cette histoire, et qui la relise (ce que je conseille bien sûr), je fais ici tous les clins d'oeil qui apparaîtront ensuite dans les premiers chapitres. J'ai glissé intentionnellement et pour mieux construire, des références dès le début à ce qui se déroulera dans l'histoire, et ceux qui ont déjà lu pourront les remarquer.**

**Vous trouverez à chaque chapitre :**  
**Au début : le résumé du chapitre précédent, et les dates du chapitres**  
**A la fin : l'explication du titre, des remarques sur le chapitre (sens, intentions, explications), des questions pour amener le chapitre suivant, le relevé des références contenue dans le chapitre, et une annonce du chapitre suivant.**

**Vos remarques, critiques, et commentaires sont les bienvenus, et seront toujours appréciés ! Je vous en remercie par avance.**

**Merci à nouveau, à tous les anciens et tous les nouveaux, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et vous laisse sur cette citation de l'histoire-même, que je trouve importante, et qui évoque bien, je trouve, ce que vous pourrez lire.**

**.**

_"Tu seras grand, tu seras puissant, admiré et haïs, tu t'élèveras jusqu'à réaliser posséder le monde dans le creux de ta main. Décideras-tu de l'écraser entre tes doigts, ou de le planter en terre pour que de nouvelles pousses en jaillissent ? Nul ne peut le savoir aujourd'hui, pas même toi._

_Tu as déjà expérimenté la saveur et l'ivresse du pouvoir dans tes veines, tu l'expérimenteras à nouveau. Tire les leçons de ton expérience, du passé et de l'Histoire, et agis selon ton cœur. Ton cœur est ce qui te garderas fidèle à ce que tu veux devenir, quelque soit le chemin que tu traceras._

_Tu seras grand, puissant, admiré et haïs, tu t'élèveras jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets, mais pour cela, tu passeras par les plus profondes ténèbres, de cela j'en suis certaine._

_Mais ce ne sera pas un voyage imposé, car tu as déjà embarqué sur la barque des ombres, de ton plein gré, et tu ne souhaites pas encore en sortir. Ne reste pas trop longtemps aux royaumes sombres si tu veux en ressortir comme tu le souhaites._

_Et n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais, ton cœur sera ce qui te garderas fidèle à ce que tu veux devenir, quelque soit le chemin que tu choisiras._

_Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu empruntes, tu seras grand, puissant, admiré et haïs, jeune sorcier."_

.


	2. Chapter 1 - Je suis

*Salve JKRowling*

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** des premières heures du lundi 31 juillet au lundi 7 août tard le soir

.

* * *

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

**CHAPITRE 1 – Je Suis**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter ne sentit aucune différence lorsque les aiguilles de sa montre indiquèrent une heure du matin, lui signalant qu'il venait d'atteindre ses quinze ans. Prendre conscience qu'il avait désormais une année de plus lui rappela plus que jamais que Cédric Diggory n'était plus en vie.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa. Les images revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, dans ses rêves, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Comme si quelque chose le forçait à ne pas oublier. Ne pas oublier comment Cédric était mort à cause de lui, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sans qu'il ne puisse le sauver.

Harry secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser ces choses-là, cela n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il regarda Hedwige qui hulula doucement comme pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit, et ressentant un manque, il sortit l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donné quatre ans auparavant. Voir ses parents rire, danser, lui sourire, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Des coups frappés contre sa fenêtre lui firent tourner la tête.

Son visage s'éclaira en voyant de nombreux hiboux se presser contre les carreaux. A peine la vitre fut-elle ouverte qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre et se mirent à piétiner et sautiller sur le lit, des colis et des lettres accrochés à leurs pattes. Hedwige s'agita un peu dans sa cage ouverte. Harry alla rapidement sortir la mangeoire et la remplir pour que tous les volatiles se restaurent une fois libérés de leurs poids.

Les observant, il décida de commencer par les plus excités, Coq le minuscule hibou de Ron en premier lieu, pour éviter que trop de bruit n'envahisse sa chambre et n'attire son oncle qui s'empresserait de se mettre à hurler pour avoir laissé des hiboux pénétrer ainsi chez lui.

.

.

Libérant donc Coquecigrue, Harry prit la lettre et le paquet rectangulaire venant de Ron Weasley son meilleur ami.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !  
J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira ! Comme cadeau supplémentaire j'ai envoyé une malédiction sur tes Moldus pour la journée ! Même si je ne suis pas certain que ça marchera… Ça vient de Fred et Georges mais le sort pour changer mon rat en jaune aussi l'était alors ne te fais pas trop d'idées... Tiens-moi au courant, ça pourra être utile de savoir s'il fonctionne !_

_Tu pourras nous rejoindre d'ici la semaine prochaine, Dumbledore s'occupe de ton transfert. C'est un beau bazar de venir te chercher tu le savais ? Et bien en tous cas j'attends avec impatience que tu arrives, ma mère aussi bien sûr, et tout le monde en fait._

_Encore joyeux anniversaire !_  
_Ron »_

Harry sourit et ouvrit son cadeau : il s'agissait d'un superbe album de Quidditch, avec les meilleures photographies des plus grandes équipes et des plus grands moments de l'histoire du sport favori des sorciers. Le livre était magnifique, et Harry fut touché.

Il le posa précieusement sur son bureau, où aucun hibou n'avait élu domicile, et prit du parchemin et une plume pour répondre à son meilleur ami.

_« Ron, merci beaucoup, ton cadeau est génial, cet album est vraiment beau. Je suis impatient de vous retrouver, même si je ne sais toujours pas où vous êtes depuis que tu m'as dit que vous aviez quitté le Terrier pour un endroit plus sûr. _

_J'ai hâte aussi de comprendre et de savoir davantage de choses, car rester comme ça dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passe autour est très frustrant. J'espère que les Dursley auront de mauvaises surprises demain, je te tiendrai évidemment au courant. _

_A la semaine prochaine ! Et encore merci. »_

Harry laissa sa lettre sur le bureau et alla libérer un autre hibou. Celui qu'il prit était un hibou assez vigoureux et très dominant. Se demandant à qui il appartenait, Harry eut envie de rire pour la première fois depuis les événements de la fin de l'année en découvrant que c'était celui de Sirius Black son parrain.

En fuite depuis qu'il s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, condamné alors qu'il était innocent, il s'était caché dans des grottes toute l'année passée, mais Harry avait cru comprendre que son nouveau refuge était le même que celui de la famille Weasley.

Le paquet accompagné d'une lettre était rectangulaire lui aussi et le jeune sorcier soupçonna un nouveau livre. L'ouvrant, son impression fit confirmée, et il eut à nouveau envie de rire en voyant le titre de l'ouvrage : _L'art d'attirer les filles (et de les garder !)_.

Harry eut un sourire qui se teinta de tristesse. Sirius avait raison de vouloir le faire rire, de le distraire. Mais il lui était difficile de penser au quotidien habituel des gens de son âge, sans repenser à Cédric, à Voldemort, et à la menace qu'il représentait pour lui et pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Cédric était mort à cause de lui. Ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger. Qui allait mourir la prochaine fois, par sa faute ?

Non. Il fallait arrêter de penser à cela. Pas en ce jour habituellement heureux. Pas alors que Sirius faisait tout pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Harry inspira profondément, secoua la tête à nouveau, et ouvrit la lettre de son parrain.

_« Mon très cher Harry._

_Je sais que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles pour toi mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier de vivre. Tu as 15 ans. Tu es un jeune garçon, adolescent, qui a de nombreuses expériences à faire avant de grandir pour de bon. Il est vrai aussi que tu es plus que cela, et qu'il se passe d'autres choses au dehors, que l'on ne doit pas oublier non plus._

_Seulement, n'écarte pas tout le reste. Je commence à te connaître, et James était mon meilleur ami._

_Je t'envoie ce livre pour que tu t'occupes aussi de toi et pas uniquement des autres. Si tu es bien, si tu es entouré de gens en qui tu as confiance, qui sont de véritables amis, si tu n'es pas seul, alors tu seras plus fort, et tu seras meilleur. N'oublie pas._

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, mon filleul, et attends avec impatience de te revoir._

_Je t'embrasse, Patmol._

_PS : Que penses-tu de mon hibou ? N'est-il pas une fidèle représentation de ma personnalité ? Héhéhé »_

Harry retrouva le sourire. Il adorait son parrain. Sirius savait toujours quoi dire pour le réconforter et pour le faire rire quand il se sentait mal. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, il lui écrivit un petit mot rapide, se promettant de discuter davantage avec lui pour mieux le remercier lorsqu'ils se verraient.

Le hibou suivant fut celui d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Découvrant un nouveau livre, Harry se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas donné le mot. Son cadeau fut un manuel assez ancien mais peu usé, intitulé _Contre la Magie Noire_. En feuilletant l'ouvrage, il s'aperçut qu'il traitait de thèmes importants et complexes. Il allait sûrement lui falloir du temps pour tout comprendre, mais ce livre pourrait bien être très utile.

La lettre était bien soignée, Hermione avait une très jolie écriture, contrairement à Ron qui griffonnait plus qu'il n'écrivait.

_« Harry, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire._

_Je t'envoie ce livre que j'ai trouvé dans une vieille librairie pendant mes vacances en Irlande, et je l'ai pensé parfait pour toi. Je sais qu'il sera un peu difficile à lire et à comprendre au début, mais je t'aiderai bien sûr, et tu pourras toujours demander des conseils aux professeurs._

_Il y a beaucoup de théorie mais aussi de nombreux sortilèges, que tu pourras assimiler j'en suis sûre, même s'ils ne sont pas prévus en 5ème année._

_Je t'embrasse, à très bientôt, Hermione »_

Le jeune sorcier alla de ce pas lui répondre que le livre lui plaisait beaucoup et la remercia chaleureusement. Repensant à sa lettre, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'était jamais allé en vacances quelque part, et que cela lui plairait beaucoup. Bien sûr, une fois que tout serait terminé.

Harry se retourna ensuite et attrapa un grand hibou qui se mettait à embêter les autres. L'un des paquets qu'il transportait comportait une boîte sur laquelle était inscrit Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, remplie de farces et attrapes. Harry fut heureux de voir que les jumeaux Weasley semblaient réussir à avancer dans leurs affaires, et il fut heureux de savoir qu'il avait pu les y aider un peu.

Sirius avait raison. Il fallait vivre. Et Fred et George avaient bien compris que d'avoir de quoi rire serait essentiel dans les années à venir.

Les deux autres paquets plus petits étaient un beau gâteau d'anniversaire et une boîte de confiseries sorcières. Sur le gâteau était écrit son nom entouré de petits éclairs et de petits balais. Deux lettres accompagnaient les présents.

La première était celle des jumeaux :

_« Cher associé, nous sommes heureux de t'offrir la première boîte « Anniversaire » de notre collection ! Nous avons bien avancé dans nos affaires grâce à toi et cela ne nous paraissait que justice. De plus, voilà qui saura être utile face à tes Moldus, bien plus que la malédiction de Ron si tu veux notre avis…_

_Nous te souhaitons un anniversaire plein de farces !_

_A bientôt, Gred et Forge »_

La deuxième lettre venait du reste de la famille Weasley. Si Harry fut amusé par le mot des jumeaux, il fut véritablement touché de voir que tous les autres avaient tenu à signer et à lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Mrs Weasley lui assura qu'elle serait heureuse de l'accueillir la semaine prochaine et qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment pour lui donner de bonnes choses à manger. Le seul frère Weasley manquant à l'appel était Percy mais Harry ne s'en offusqua pas.

La position du ministère était hostile à accepter la réalité du retour de Voldemort. Ils préféraient faire passer le jeune sorcier pour un adolescent dérangé, renforçant par la même occasion l'image de vieux fou accordée à Dumbledore, qui soutenait Harry.

Même Charlie qui était à l'étranger avait envoyé un petit mot qui avait été accroché au reste de la lettre, sous celui de Bill le frère ainé, à côté de celui de Mr Weasley, en dessous des quelques phrases de Ginny la benjamine.

Le dernier hibou était un très beau et très majestueux volatile. Il n'avait pas de paquet, seulement une lettre, dont Harry reconnu immédiatement l'écriture : celle d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard.

De par son cas particulier, Harry était plus proche du professeur Dumbledore que la plupart des élèves. Pourtant, le jeune garçon se douta que son directeur ne lui envoyait pas simplement ses vœux.

_« Harry, tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

_Peut-être m'en veux-tu de ne pas t'avoir laissé vivre avec Sirius, ou avec les Weasley plus souvent pendant l'été mais il était nécessaire que tu reviennes chez ton oncle et ta tante, comprends le bien. Tu en doutes surement, mais tu y es bien plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. _

_Tes amis ont dû te prévenir déjà, tu pourras les rejoindre la semaine prochaine. Pour des questions de sécurité voilà comment les choses vont se passer : les Dursley seront invités à sortir lundi soir, te laissant ainsi seul chez eux. Des personnes de confiance viendront te chercher et vous repartirez en balais. _

_Elles arriveront à vingt-et-une heures, très précisément. Très précisément Harry, cela veut dire que si quiconque se présente avant eux, tu ne dois pas leur ouvrir. Ne donne pas de signe de vie dans la maison une fois ton oncle, ta tante, et ton cousin partis. _

_Lorsqu'ils frapperont à la porte, ils frapperont trois fois distinctement. Ils seront cinq. Moins serait plus risqué, et plus ne serait plus assez discret. Une femme et quatre hommes. Tu reconnaîtras Arthur et Bill Weasley, ainsi que le véritable Alastor Maugrey. Les deux autres sont des Aurors de notre côté, Kingsley Shacklebot et Nymphadora Tonks. _

_Une fois qu'ils auront frappé les trois coups distincts, dis « Fondants au Chocolat » ils devront répondre « Chocogrenouilles ». Suis bien ces instructions. _

_Mon courrier est le seul qui soit assez sûr pour pouvoir te donner ces informations. Pour que tu sois certain qu'il s'agit bien de moi, je te rappelle que lors d'une conversation à propos du Miroir du Rised je t'avais dit que je m'y voyais avec une bonne paire de chaussette._

_Encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire, et à la semaine prochaine. _

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore. »_

Harry termina sa lecture avec des sentiments mitigés. Il reconnaissait bien son directeur. Les mots de passes si simples et incongrus que personne n'y penserait. Le détail pour assurer qu'il était bien lui.

Mais le jeune sorcier avait été tellement tenu à l'écart concernant ses amis et leurs activités que recevoir des instructions et des informations claires le surprenaient beaucoup. Cependant, il ne douta pas de la provenance de ce courrier.

.

.

Il rangea ensembles toutes les lettres reçues, pensif, et rassembla également les présents. Tous les hiboux avaient quitté le lit pour la mangeoire et le haut de la commode où reposait la cage d'Hedwige.

Ils avaient détourné leur attention d'Harry mais la lui accordèrent à nouveau quand il leur donna des miettes de son gâteau d'anniversaire. D'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir comme invités des hiboux, cela l'amusait.

Le gâteau était délicieux et il en prit plusieurs parts, trop content d'avoir quelque chose de bon à manger. Dudley était toujours au régime et la tante Pétunia continuait de l'imposer au reste de la famille.

Heureusement, Ron lui avait déjà envoyé une boite de confiseries au milieu du mois de juillet et Hermione lui avait expédié des gâteaux irlandais. Sachant qu'il quitterait Privet Drive la semaine suivante, il ne s'embêta pas à faire des réserves et se fit plaisir en commençant de regarder l'album de Quidditch.

Lorsque les hiboux furent repu et reposés, il leur donna les lettres de réponse et les fit s'envoler. Il hésita un moment mais finalement renonça à écrire à Dumbledore, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi lui dire qui ait un tant soit peu d'importance, assez du moins.

Il lut un peu et finit par s'allonger dans l'idée de dormir. Il était plus de deux heures du matin désormais, et il était tenu d'être debout à cinq heures sonnantes. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Son corps demandait du repos, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser.

Lorsqu'il s'écroulait de fatigue, les cauchemars revenaient. Ils le hantaient, le harcelaient. Un éclair de lumière verte, Cédric tombant à côté de lui, mort, les yeux ouverts par l'effroi et l'incompréhension. Le chaudron, la main coupée, les ossements, l'entaille dans son bras pour prendre son sang. La renaissance de Voldemort. Les yeux de Voldemort. Le rire de Voldemort. Le contact. La douleur. La douleur qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Et si Harry ne se réveillait pas au milieu de ces images, de ces souvenirs, de ces souffrances, le cauchemar ramenait des douleurs du passé. Ses parents. Les cris de sa mère. Cette lumière verte, toujours, qui le hantait, qu'il redoutait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Hedwige s'envola jusqu'à lui et hulula tristement, en posant son bec contre son bras. Il tourna la tête vers sa chouette et lui caressa le dos. Sa première journée d'adolescent de 15 ans avait pourtant bien commencée.

Ses amis étaient géniaux, il avait reçu de superbes cadeaux, il allait s'en aller de chez les Dursley. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sentir bien, juste quelques heures ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à stopper ce flux de pensées négatives qui l'envahissaient ?

Il repensa aux lettres. A ses amis. Il avait passé des jours à les détester de donner peu de nouvelles et de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il avait passé des semaines à détester la Gazette du Sorcier pour répandre ses mensonges et ses ignominies sur lui et Dumbledore, laissant croire aux sorciers que tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait passé des années à détester les Dursley pour leur attitude envers lui. Il avait voulu s'enfuir et se cacher. Il avait voulu être seul, détestant tout le monde, et se détestant lui-même pour avoir causé tant de morts autour de lui.

Mais il n'avait fallu que la vue des hiboux aux pattes pleines pour que son aigreur s'estompe. Ses amis étaient tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait besoin d'eux pour survivre. Sirius avait raison. Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, des paroles négatives et mauvaises se faufilèrent dans son esprit.

Voldemort tuerait tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Tous ceux qui comptaient. Tous ceux qu'il aimait. Pour l'affaiblir. Pour le faire souffrir. Pour éliminer tout ce qui se dresserait en travers de son chemin. Tout ce qui s'opposerait à lui.

Harry se pris la tête dans les mains. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait que 15 ans ! Tout juste 15 ans ! Il voulait être un garçon normal et il voulait s'amuser avec ses amis, s'ennuyer en cours et rechigner à faire ses devoirs, tomber amoureux, se disputer avec Malefoy, tout, tout ça sans que rien d'autre n'existe autour. Tout sans Voldemort. Sans Voldemort.

Mais Voldemort était réel et de retour. Et Harry ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

Il s'endormit finalement sans s'en rendre compte, son envie de dormir l'emportant sur la peur des rêves.

.

.

Une ambiance apaisante l'entourait, un univers si calme et merveilleux qu'il avait envie d'y rester à jamais. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ressentait une sensation d'éternité dans ce lieu si… spirituel. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais une certitude s'inscrivait en lui : quelqu'un l'avait appelé, amené.

Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Le jeune sorcier se laissa guider et avança. Tout était blanc et pur, mais plus il progressait, plus il distinguait des éléments naturels. Il commença à entendre des sons, des musiques légères.

Et il arriva à une grille. Majestueuse. Magnifique. Mais fermée. Et derrière s'étendait ce paysage merveilleux, et derrière continuait cet univers apaisé et tranquille.

Harry se rendit compte alors que ses mains étaient agrippées à cette grille, et qu'il forçait pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser avancer dans cette voie.

Alors une femme apparut au loin dans cet univers. Elle était lointaine et imprécise. Harry ne pouvait distinguer son visage, ni même véritablement sa silhouette. Elle parla, et malgré la distance, le jeune garçon comprit parfaitement chacun de ses mots. Sa voix était comme enveloppée de velours et d'écho, et il ne put la reconnaître.

_"Harry… Tu es ici pour apprendre quelque chose d'important… Quelque chose à propos de toi, de ton origine. Tu ne cesseras de découvrir des vérités encore inconnues jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe à jamais. Mais je ne peux te les dire, tu devras les accueillir au fur et à mesure de ton parcours. Cependant, j'ai eu le droit de te faire venir aujourd'hui pour te révéler quelque chose de trop important pour que ça reste caché."_

La femme se rapprochait, et ses traits se firent plus précis, sa voix reconnaissable. La chevelure rousse fit comprendre à Harry qui se trouvait en face de lui. Les yeux verts qui le fixèrent lui donnèrent envie de pleurer.

Sa mère. Lily Evans Potter. Sa mère morte pour le protéger.

Elle se tint devant lui, de l'autre côté de cette grille, et Harry fut rempli de désespoir en voyant qu'il ne pourrait faire tomber cette barrière. Elle lui sourit. Harry sentit son cœur soupirer.

Elle parla à nouveau. Il entendit à peine ce qu'elle lui disait, il ne comprit pas encore les mots qu'elle lui révélait. Il se moqua de cette vérité qu'elle lui apprenait, tout ce qui comptait était sa présence.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux qui étaient comme les siens.

Elle s'arrêta trop tôt, elle lui dit au revoir bien trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

_"Harry, mon cher Harry, mon tout petit… Pardonne-moi…" _murmura-t-elle.

Elle avança la main et la posa sur celle de son fils qui se mit à trembler. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux.

.

.

Harry se réveilla.

Et s'assit brusquement sur son lit. Secouant la tête, il essaya de comprendre. Que s'était-il passé, avait-ce été réel, ou son rêve n'avait-il été que trop… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'avait été qu'un songe, jamais sa mère… Mais où aurait-il été inventer ça, et pourquoi ? S'il l'avait rêvé de lui-même, que devait-il en conclure de ses désirs inconscients ? Et…

Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Une vision furtive d'un Voldemort en colère apparut subitement avant de disparaître en laissant la douleur trop habituelle.

Harry se leva et alla silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'eau fraiche sur son visage apaisa son front brûlant.

_"Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire… "_

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête vigoureusement. Ce que sa mère lui avait dévoilé dans son sommeil résonnait encore dans son esprit mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, il le refusait.

Retournant dans sa chambre il essaya de se distraire avec les livres reçus quelques heures plus tôt.

_« Avant que les sorciers développent le Vif d'Or, un Vivet Doré était utilisé dans les parties de Quidditch. Mais le jeu étant trop violent, un grand nombre de ces petits volatiles mourrait accidentellement. Les associations… »_

_"Je te demande pardon pour avoir gardé ce secret, c'était pour ton bien, pour te protéger !"_

Harry referma l'album avec force et frustration et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas chasser les paroles de sa mère de son esprit ? Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas oublier. Si cela avait été réel, cela signifiait qu'il avait réellement vu sa mère, et cela, il ne voulait pas le rejeter.

Regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçut les premières lueurs du jour. Il n'allait pas réussir à dormir, et il lui fallait faire quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de penser.

Cela faisait un moment que la tante Pétunia lui répétait de faire le ménage et rangement du grenier, il avait toujours refusé et avait trouvé des moyens d'y échapper, mais la perspective semblait plus intéressante que de ressasser les récentes révélations. Et puis, il y aurait peut-être des choses intéressantes à déterrer.

Il essaya de manger quelque chose mais son estomac était noué. Abandonnant pour l'instant, il ressortit de sa chambre, et entreprit de descendre l'escalier qui menait sous les toits et monta au grenier. Il y faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais l'endroit comportait tout de même quelques fenêtres, couvertes de vieux tissus. Harry les ôta rapidement et quelques rayons du début du jour pénétrèrent et lui permirent d'y voir davantage.

Des cartons remplissaient la pièce, couverts de poussière, de même que des boîtes pleines et débordantes. Il y avait aussi quelques meubles, certains couverts de vieux draps. Harry estima que cela pouvait potentiellement être moins ennuyeux que ce qu'il imaginait et décida de se prendre au jeu. Tout pour ne pas repenser à… ça.

Et il fut plutôt amusant en effet de retrouver des vieilles photos de la famille de l'oncle Vernon, dans lesquelles tous les membres de la lignée Dursley ressemblaient à des porcins. Les photos de la tante Marge et de l'oncle Vernon enfants étaient en fait extrêmement drôles et Harry dut s'empêcher parfois d'éclater de rire.

Il y avait quelques commodes et armoires qui avaient dû appartenir aux parents ou grands-parents de Vernon et Pétunia, et dans certains tiroirs, Harry découvrit de vieilles lettres, des bijoux cassés, et quelques objets qu'on ne retrouvait plus aujourd'hui.

Il s'amusa à organiser et ranger correctement l'ensemble, mais ne fit pas grand-chose pour la poussière. Elle le faisait éternuer, et il n'avait aucun goût pour passer le balai…

C'est en déplaçant un fauteuil assez large qu'il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait encore des choses, derrière. Comme elles semblaient avoir été mises là pour qu'on les oublie, la curiosité d'Harry fut attisée. Une couverture sombre recouvrait le tas et en l'ôtant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tousser et d'éternuer plusieurs fois, tant elle était poussiéreuse.

Sous la couverture, il n'y avait qu'un coffre, assez large cependant. Harry le tira pour le mettre au centre de la pièce, là où il y avait plus de lumière. Il était intrigué, il y avait quelque chose à propose de ce coffre qui semblait étrangement familier…

Caressant le couvercle du bout des doigts, il observa la serrure… en forme de lion.

- Etrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas… murmura-t-il.

Désormais déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, Harry chercha à ouvrir le coffre. Mais il était fermé et la serrure bien verrouillée. Il essaya de la forcer mais ne savait pas vraiment comment faire et s'arrêta avant de l'abimer.

Frustré de ne pouvoir utiliser la magie pour l'ouvrir simplement, il dut réfléchir sérieusement à différents moyens.

- Potter, ou es-tu encore passé ?! entendit-il soudain crier depuis la maison.

Agacé d'être interrompu et dérangé pour, il le devinait, quelque chose dont il n'allait rien avoir à faire, il repoussa un peu violemment le coffre derrière le large fauteuil et le recouvrit de la couverture, puis descendit du grenier en essayant d'ôter la poussière qui le recouvrait.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-haut ? grogna l'oncle Vernon.

- Le ménage, marmonna Harry en retour.

Trop surpris, Vernon ne sut que répondre. Pétunia se mit à l'appeler d'une voix stridente depuis le rez-de-chaussée, et il descendit en traînant des pieds.

Il la laissa lui rappeler qu'il avait des tâches dans cette maison et que s'il voulait continuer à profiter de leur générosité et de leur toit et nourriture, il fallait qu'il participe à l'entretien et à la vie commune, et… Harry cessa d'écouter rapidement, connaissant le discours.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle lui ordonna d'aller faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner (qu'il n'avait pas préparé) et d'ensuite nettoyer la poussière qu'il était en train de mettre partout.

Harry ne releva pas, et la laissa dire. Cela n'avait aucune importance, non seulement, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il s'en irait de toute manière dans la semaine à venir. Et puis, il avait le mystère du coffre à résoudre, et cela se mit à occuper son esprit.

Malheureusement pour sa curiosité, il eut trop de choses à faire dans la journée pour pouvoir remonter avant la fin de l'après-midi. Entre-temps il avait tout de même envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour lui demander s'il savait ce que ce coffre était et s'il avait des idées pour l'ouvrir.

Après dîner, il passa encore la soirée à chercher, mais en vain.

Ne réussissant, comme toujours ces derniers temps, à dormir, il employa ensuite la nuit à aménager le grenier, se plaisant à en faire une pièce dans laquelle il pourrait potentiellement passer son temps. Il fut aussi content de voir que cela le distrayait bien car il n'avait toujours pas envie de repenser aux paroles de sa mère…

Il fallut attendre deux jours avant qu'Hedwige ne revienne avec la réponse de Sirius. Et elle ne ramenait pas qu'une lettre.

_"Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce coffre, mais essaie cette clef. Nous avons pris une des clefs de là où nous sommes et l'avons enchantée pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure, excepté celles qui sont protégées contre ce type de solutions. Mais peut-être cela va-t-il suffire._

_Si ça ne marche pas, essaie la potion. Elle fera sauter la serrure, mais elle est un peu explosive, alors fais attention, et si tu as peur qu'elle fasse des dégâts, ne l'utilise pas, ce n'est pas grave._

_Hermione et la fratrie Weasley se joignent à moi pour t'ordonner de nous tenir au courant des résultats ! Patmol."_

Harry sourit et s'empressa de monter au grenier. Il était déjà tard et les Dursley étaient couchés, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Après avoir allumé les deux lampes qu'il avait retrouvées dans les affaires, il tira le coffre à nouveau au centre de la pièce. Il posa la clef et la potion sur la petite table à côté et inspira profondément.

La clef entra dans la serrure… et la déverrouilla. Harry leva les bras en signe de victoire, et se mit à rire tout seul. Il était temps qu'il retrouve ses amis, trop longtemps avec les Dursley n'était définitivement pas bon pour sa santé ! Il s'empressa alors de soulever le couvercle et de regarder à l'intérieur.

Son cœur rata un battement. La première chose que l'on pouvait voir était une magnifique photo de sa mère. Cela devait être un jour d'été, l'image était très lumineuse, et l'on devinait des rayons de soleil.

Il semblait y avoir un peu de vent, et Harry reconnut un endroit du parc de Poudlard derrière Lily Evans. Elle souriait et riait comme jamais Harry ne l'avait vue sourire et rire ainsi. Son cœur se serra.

_"Je dois te révéler quelque chose sur ta naissance. Mais n'oublie jamais que James et moi t'avons aimé plus que tout, quel que soit ce que je vais te dire. Et nous t'aimons fort et sommes très fiers de toi depuis là où nous sommes, Harry. Tu nous manques terriblement."_

Harry dut fermer les yeux pour se reprendre. Il inspira profondément, et regarda à nouveau dans le coffre. Il enleva doucement la photo de sa mère encadrée et la posa sur la petite table à côté de lui.

Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait d'autres vieilles photos de sa mère enfant, parfois même avec Pétunia. Elles semblaient proches, alors. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Pétunia déteste autant sa sœur ensuite…

Il y avait aussi quelques petits objets : une pierre gravée avec le prénom Lily, un carnet de fleurs séchées, un collier de perles et petits cailloux, qui avait dû lui appartenir enfant, un petit avion décoré, et d'autres restes de son enfance.

Il y avait aussi des carnets de notes que Lily avait prises, suivant son plaisir d'observer et découvrir le monde autour d'elle, des lettres de la part de ses amies de Poudlard, des brouillons d'histoires et de projets, des restes de cours. Un paquet de lettres attira l'attention d'Harry, qui semblaient avoir été une correspondance entre Lily et ses parents, mais aussi avec sa sœur.

Et derrière tout cela, reposait un coffret plus petit. Sa curiosité reprenant le pas sur son émotion, Harry sortit l'objet et l'observa. A nouveau, une serrure le fermait. Harry essaya la clef mais elle ne fonctionna pas. Il hésita un moment, mais son envie de savoir l'emporta (comme souvent…) sur sa prudence et il prit la potion.

Les quelques gouttes seules qu'il versa avec beaucoup de précautions suffirent à générer une légère explosion qui fit tout de même un peu de bruit et de dégâts.

Lorsque la fumée s'estompa et qu'Harry put cesser de tousser, la gorge un peu enfumée, et les yeux piquants à cause de la lumière vive qui avait surgi, il grimaça en voyant que le coffret était complètement déformé.

Mais son contenu était intact. Subjugué, Harry approcha doucement la main du médaillon qui scintillait sous ses yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement les quatre couleurs et animaux symboles des Fondateurs de Poudlard, sans comprendre pour autant.

Mais il était étrangement attiré par ce médaillon, dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il le toucha.

Il sentit alors une vague le traverser, de magie, d'énergie, un souffle puissant qui l'emplit et le traversa de part en part.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il se rendit compte qu'il était essoufflé, et que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il reposa précipitamment le médaillon dans son écrin et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

Après quelques minutes, il tendit à nouveau la main, et reprit le médaillon. La vague de magie l'emplit à nouveau, mais doucement cette fois, comme… plus tendre. Il sentit alors quelque chose changer, non pas en lui mais sur lui.

Pris d'un doute, il attrapa un miroir et regarda son reflet. Il se vit alors changer doucement, étrangement.

Son visage se transforma lentement et il regarda l'opération se faire sans savoir comment réagir. Ses cheveux s'aplatirent, perdant leur indiscipline familière. Son nez s'allongea un peu, et son visage prit des traits plus durs et marqués. Mais ses yeux restèrent les mêmes, du même vert brillant, de la même forme, les yeux de sa mère…

Il posa le médaillon. En un instant, son visage était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait, le sien, celui que tous reconnaissaient. Il reprit le médaillon. Son visage changea plus rapidement cette fois. Il s'aperçut alors que sa cicatrice n'avait pas disparu, bien qu'elle se soit estompée.

Il reposa le médaillon. Le reprit. Le reposa. Et se regarda changer à chaque fois.

.

.

La fin de la semaine passa trop rapidement. Bien qu'il n'attende que de retrouver ses amis, Harry voulait plus de temps. Il avait passé les derniers jours à lire les correspondances et écrits de sa mère, et avait eu l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle.

Partir était comme la quitter, et il ne voulait pas, sans savoir vraiment l'expliquer, emmener les parchemins avec lui. Ils devaient rester dans ce coffre, dans ce grenier.

Ce lundi-là, alors qu'il y passait encore son temps à lire et lire encore les histoires que Lily écrivait dans ses premières années à Poudlard, Pétunia le surprit.

- C'est donc là que tu te cachais ces derniers temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il sursauta et sentit qu'il était immédiatement sur la défensive. Mais elle ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait s'énerver contre lui ou non.

Après tout le grenier était tout rangé, et depuis qu'Harry s'y était un peu plus installé, il s'était résolu à enlever une majorité de la poussière.

Et le regard de Pétunia tomba alors sur la photo de Lily, posée sur la petite table près d'un fauteuil. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Descends, dit-elle simplement à Harry sans plus d'animosité, le regard ailleurs.

Il ne tenta pas la chance, et dès qu'elle fut repartie, il rangea rapidement les papiers dans le coffre qu'il repoussa derrière le fauteuil.

Pris d'une intuition, il prit l'écrin avec le médaillon et le mit dans sa poche, mais laissa tout le reste.

Dans le couloir, Vernon l'attendait devant sa chambre.

- Mon garçon, nous sortons ce soir. Comme je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser vagabonder dans la maison, tu resteras enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à notre retour.

Harry haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre sans protester. Il s'y était attendu, et dans sa dernière lettre à ses amis pour leur dire qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir le coffre et y avait trouvé des effets personnels de sa mère, il avait ajouté qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir venir ouvrir la porte, pour les prévenir et que ceux qui allaient venir le chercher le prenne en compte dans leur plan.

Puisque depuis son retour au début de l'été, Harry n'avait jamais réellement protesté ou réagit à quoi que ce soit qu'ils lui disaient, les Dursley ne furent pas surpris de sa réaction.

Harry attendit d'entendre la clef tourner dans la serrure, puis d'entendre la porte de la maison être fermée, et la voiture démarrer, pour commencer de ranger ses affaires.

Il rassembla ses livres et parchemins de devoirs à faire, ses encres, plumes, et parchemins, ses vêtements, capes, et uniformes, ses autres effets personnels, et boucla le tout comme il put dans sa valise. Il posa son balai à côté, et nettoya la cage d'Hedwige qu'il avait envoyée depuis le matin retrouver Ron et Hermione, sûr qu'elle saurait les trouver.

Puis il se posa sur son lit et attendit. Bien sûr, son esprit en profita, et lui rappela ce à quoi il essayait vainement d'échapper…

Vingt-et-une heures sonna très précisément quand du bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin. Sautant sur ses pieds, se réveillant d'avoir somnolé un peu, Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'il reconnaissait Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, et Bill le frère aîné de la famille.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait profondément envie de quitter cet endroit et de retrouver ses amis.

Harry distingua également Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-Œil, mais le vrai cette fois, pas l'imposteur qui avait pris sa place et son apparence l'an passé pour le compte de Voldemort. Les deux autres Aurors, comme Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, il ne les connaissait pas.

Maugrey leva la tête vers lui et frappa trois coups sur le sol de son bâton. Cela représentait les trois coups à la porte, et c'était à Harry de parler le premier. Il murmura _« Fondants au Chocolat »_, ce à quoi Maugrey répondit à voix basse _« Chocogrenouilles »_ et tout le monde se détendit.

- Bonsoir Harry, le salua chaleureusement Arthur Weasley. Tu vas pouvoir descendre nous ouvrir ?

- Non, ma porte est fermée à clef, répondit Harry.

- Tant pis, Dumbledore voulait qu'on évite, mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre, grommela Maugrey. On transplane !

Et ils disparurent les uns après les autres dans un craquement sonore, pour réapparaître dans la seconde dans la chambre d'Harry.

- Harry, voici Kingsley Shacklebot et Nymphadora Tonks. Ils font partie de l'Ordre et sont aussi des Aurors qui travaillent au Ministère de la Magie, présenta Bill.

- Salut ! le salua très amicalement la dénommée Nymphadora Tonks. Appelle-moi Tonks.

- Elle déteste son prénom, commenta Kingsley avec amusement.

Voyant son regard se lever vers ses cheveux violets, la jeune femme prit un air malicieux et soudain ils changèrent de couleur. Harry resta stupéfait.

- Je suis Métamorphomage ! Lui expliqua-t-elle, je peux changer des points de mon apparence très facilement.

- Oui, oui, très bien, on y va ! s'impatienta Maugrey.

- Ne t'embarrasse pas de ta valise Harry, dit Tonks, je vais l'envoyer directement là où on va.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la valise et la cage, et les fit disparaître.

- Mais prends ton balai en revanche, c'est comme ça qu'on va voyager, lui indiqua Kingsley.

Arthur déverrouilla la porte de la chambre d'Harry et ils descendirent tous en silence même si la maison était déserte.

Juste avant de partir, Harry laissa un mot sur le réfrigérateur pour prévenir les Dursley qu'il était parti et qu'ils ne le reverraient pas avant l'été d'après, puis il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

- Il faut être discret, dit Maugrey à voix basse, et rapides pour être en sécurité le plus vite possible. Je vais te jeter un sort de Désillusion, ne bouge pas.

Il posa sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry qui eut l'impression qu'on le recouvrait d'une toile humide et froide. Il frissonna.

- Nous allons observer une formation qui te placera toujours au centre, et tu dois y rester, d'accord Potter ? lui ordonna Maugrey.

Harry hocha la tête. Mu par un réflexe, il vérifia bien que le médaillon était toujours dans sa poche. Maugrey regarda autour de lui, et ayant vérifié qu'aucun Moldu ne les voyait, donna le signal du départ.

Le trajet en balai fit à Harry un bien fou. Ils mirent un peu de temps mais finirent par arriver dans un quartier de Londres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et qui avait l'air un peu étrange. Les maisons étaient assez hautes, et impressionnantes, en particulier dans cette ambiance inquiétante peu éclairée.

Maugrey tendit un papier à Harry.

- Lis ça dans ta tête, lui dit-il.

Harry regarda le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore.

Il était écrit : _"Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, 12 Square Grimmaud"_. A l'instant même où il termina de lire les mots, du bruit lui fit relever la tête.

Sous ses yeux, les deux maisons des numéros 11 et 13 de la rue étaient en train de s'étirer pour laisser la place à une nouvelle maison, cette fois-ci numéroté au 12. Il regarda l'enchantement terminer de lui dévoiler le lieu avec un air à la fois stupéfait et d'admiration.

- Aller, viens Harry, Ron et Hermione sont impatients de te revoir ! lui dit Bill avec un sourire amusé.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer, Maugrey vérifiant à chaque seconde de ses deux yeux que personne ne les voyait ou ne les surveillait, et Harry découvrit l'intérieur du 12 Square Grimmaud.

- Harry, mon garçon, enfin te voilà ! se fit entendre la voix de Molly Weasley.

La mère de Ron le prit dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le retrouvait. Harry apprécia la chaleur familiale de cette femme qui le traitait comme son fils, et lui sourit sincèrement.

- Nous allons bientôt dîner, la réunion est presque terminée. Va à l'étage en attendant, Ron et Hermione sont dans la première chambre à droite au deuxième pallier.

Harry se retourna pour remercier ceux qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici mais ils avaient déjà disparu dans la pièce au bout du couloir.  
La porte entrouverte lui laissa voir une longue table et des tas de parchemins, mais Mrs Weasley le poussa vers l'escalier avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en voir davantage.

Il monta donc les marches, jusqu'à trouver la porte indiquée, qu'il ouvrit.

- HARRY ! Enfin tu es là ! s'écria Hermione avant de l'enlacer avec force. Est-ce que ça va ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Oh je suis tellement désolée, on ne pouvait rien te dire dans nos lettres, Dumbledore nous a fait promettre de ne pas prendre de risques ! Qu'est-ce que nos courriers ont dû n'avoir aucun intérêt ! Mais tout va bien maintenant tu es là et on va pouvoir te parler et cesser de te cacher où on est et…

- Hermione, tu l'étouffes ! intervint Ron en riant.

Harry rit à son tour, enfin, une fois que son amie le lâcha, et elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Il était trop heureux de les retrouver pour leur tenir rigueur de ne pas avoir beaucoup écrit, ou avec beaucoup de détails.

Etrangement, alors qu'il avait cette pensée positive, il ressentit une sorte d'amertume qu'il ne comprenait pas, et essaya vainement de la faire partir.

Oui, il aurait bien aimé passer plus de son été avec eux plutôt qu'avec les Dursley, et oui quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac de voir qu'ils avaient été tous les deux ici depuis un moment, sans lui, pendant que lui était à Privet Drive et…

Il secoua la tête précipitamment et se força à ne pas penser de la sorte.

- Ça va, Harry ? lui demanda Hermione en voyant son visage plus fermé qu'en arrivant.

- Oui, ça va, désolé, c'est juste… non rien, c'est stupide, répondit-il.

- On est vraiment désolés que tu n'aies pas pu venir plus tôt et qu'on n'ait pas pu te parler davantage, murmura Hermione.

Harry préféra détourner la conversation. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation désagréable de frustration, d'agacement, d'amertume toujours, qui lui prenait le ventre, dirigée contre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce que « l'Ordre du Phénix » ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton plus léger.

- Il s'agit d'une société secrète, fondée par Dumbledore la dernière fois que Tu-Sais-Qui était une menace, répondit Hermione.

- Ils font des réunions auxquelles on ne peut pas assiste bien sûr, continua Ron, mais grâce à Fred et Georges, on sait qu'ils y planifient des opérations pour capturer des Mangemorts ou mettre des gens à l'abri ou avoir des informations sur les objectifs ou prochaines cibles de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Comment ça grâce à Fred et Georges ?

- Ils ont développé des Oreilles à Rallonge, répondit Ron en souriant, qui nous permettent d'espionner les réunions de l'Ordre.

Harry regarda un peu plus autour de lui. La pièce était plutôt délabrée et sombre, et l'atmosphère était assez humide.

- Cet endroit est le quartier général, je crois qu'il appartient à l'un des membres de l'Ordre, mais on n'en sait pas trop plus sur ce sujet, le renseigna Hermione.

Sans y penser, Harry passa sa main sur sa poche. Le contact de l'écrin lui rappela subitement ce qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de le partager. Pas encore.

Et puis, ne pas le dire lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait encore un choix, le choix d'ignorer la révélation qui lui avait été faite. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- J'ai faim ! lança Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry regarda Ron fixement avant d'éclater de rire. La boule d'amertume dans son estomac s'évanouit.

- Je dois avoir des restes de vos gâteaux et confiseries dans mes affaires, renseigna-t-il.

- C'est la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny ici, nous on dort dans celle du premier étage, ta valise doit y être, dit Ron alors en réponse.

- On peut toujours descendre de toute façon, leur réunion sera bientôt terminée, il se fait tard, ajouta Hermione.

Ils durent attendre encore quelques dizaines de minutes avant que du mouvement au rez-de-chaussée ne leur indique enfin que la réunion était finie. Ils descendirent avant même que Molly ne les appelle, et croisèrent quelques membres de l'Ordre qui s'en allaient.

- Harry !

Harry se retourna, et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'avança rapidement, et enlaça Sirius qui le serra contre lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il sincèrement.

- Mieux depuis que je suis ici, répondit Harry franchement.

Sirius échappa un rire et passant un bras autour des épaules de son filleul, montra l'ensemble de l'endroit.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu mon humble demeure ?

- Cette maison est à toi ? réagit Harry avec surprise.

- A ma famille, c'est l'une des résidences des Black, répondit Sirius.

Depuis qu'il s'était enfui d'Azkaban et pendant toute l'année passée, Sirius Black avait vécu en fugitif comme il le pouvait, et Harry était heureux de voir qu'il avait désormais un chez-lui.

- Quand j'en suis parti à quinze ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir et être cloitré ici à nouveau… continua Sirius avec un gout amer.

- Tu es allé où alors ? demanda Harry, curieux de connaître un peu son passé.

- Chez les Potter bien sûr ! répondit Sirius. James était mon meilleur ami, ses parents m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts.

Harry sourit.

Les jumeaux Weasley descendirent alors et Harry les salua chaleureusement. Ginny ne tarda pas à arriver, et tous les jeunes se mirent à aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le repas et la salle à manger.

Harry voulut les rejoindre mais Remus Lupin arriva alors derrière Sirius et Harry fut heureux de le voir. Ils se mirent à discuter un peu jusqu'à être interrompus.

- Vous comptez rester dans le passage longtemps encore ? grinça une voix haineuse.

Harry sursauta.

- C'est bon, Servilus, on ne va pas te gêner, va-t-en, et dépêche-toi, même ! répliqua hargneusement Sirius.

Severus Rogue s'en alla rapidement dans un mouvement de cape, sans accorder un seul instant de plus son attention aux personnes présentes.

- Sale bâtard graisseux… grogna Sirius.

- Harry, ça va ?

Remus regardait Harry avec une mine soucieuse. En effet le jeune homme était extrêmement pâle, et son expression reflétait à la fois une colère proche de la haine due aux années passées à se détester, et un énervement qui venait d'autre chose semblait-il, proche d'une certaine frustration.

Un rejet clair vibrait dans son regard, et l'une de ses mains était crispée sur son jean, comme s'il se retenait de céder à une violence contenue.

- Très bien, répondit-il froidement.

Et il se tourna les talons et alla dans la cuisine.

- Ce petit est très bien, commenta Sirius avec une satisfaction évidente.

- Sirius, Rogue est de notre côté, essaya une fois encore de raisonner Remus.

- Jamais je ne lui ferai confiance, Remus. Et Harry le hait autant que nous, alors qu'il n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que nous, ça veut bien dire que ce type est une ordure !

Remus soupira, refusant d'entrer à nouveau dans cette conversation. Les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger et participèrent à l'installation de la table.

Tous les Weasley excepté Percy qui travaillait avec le Ministère et reniait plus ou moins sa famille, et Charlie qui était toujours en Roumanie, étaient présents et s'assirent autour du repas. En plus de la famille, il y avait donc Harry, Sirius, et Remus. Les autres avaient leurs propres chez eux, et étaient partis.

Le dîner fut agréable pour la plupart, mais plusieurs purent voir qu'Harry faisait semblant et forçait sa bonne compagnie avec eux.

_"J'espérais te préserver encore assez longtemps mais il est temps que tu saches. Et savoir ne pourra que t'aider j'en suis certaine. J'espère que tu auras confiance en mon jugement, et que tu n'essaieras pas de cacher ce secret à jamais…" _

Harry sentit sa main se crisper à nouveau sur son pantalon, mais son visage garda un air apparemment content mais fatigué. Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas, Hermione et Ron le voyaient bien, mais ils estimèrent qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'ils soient remontés et juste tous les trois pour en parler.

.

Une fois dans la chambre des garçons après avoir aidé à ranger, le repas terminé, Hermione essaya la première.

- Harry, est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Rien, tout va bien, je suis juste fatigué, répondit Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui l'énerva un peu. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et alla près d'Hedwige posée sur l'étagère à côté. La chouette hulula et frotta son bec contre la main d'Harry.

- Très bien, intervint Ron en voyant qu'Hermione voulait insister mais qu'Harry était assez tendu comme ça.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire, et commença de leur souhaiter bon soir.

Elle était près de la porte quand Harry trouva enfin le courage de leur parler de ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

- Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Je ne sais pas.

Hermione revint s'assoir près de Ron qui demanda :

- Quelque chose en rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non, répondit Harry doucement en caressant Hedwige.

Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux.

- Dans mon sommeil, dans ce qui ressemblait à un rêve, j'ai vu ma mère.

- Ta mère ? répéta Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry se retourna.

- Elle m'est apparue, elle m'a parlé… Elle m'a appris quelque chose.

Devant leurs regards plus qu'inquiets, Harry se sentit obligé de préciser quelque chose :

- J'ai passé les jours qui ont suivis à me demander si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, et malgré la preuve que j'ai eue ensuite, je me demande toujours si j'ai pas tout imaginé.

- La preuve ? s'interrogea Ron.

- Oui, une preuve, quelque chose de concret, que j'ai trouvé, et qui a confirmé ce que ma mère m'avait dévoilé dans mon rêve. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu inventer, je n'aurais jamais pu le savoir par moi-même, pas même dans mes tous premiers souvenirs, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent décider qu'ils allaient le croire, ou au moins attendre de voir ce qu'il allait leur apprendre, et le regardèrent sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? demanda doucement Ron.

_"N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout."_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

.

.

.

* * *

**Explication du titre [****_Je suis_****] :**

Harry découvre un secret sur sa naissance et sur ses origines, ce qui risque de remettre en question ou redéfinir son identité, son existence.

De plus, il est un adolescent qui grandit et dont l'identité est en train de se construire de toute manière.

Enfin, je trouvais intéressant de commencer le tout début d'_Harry Potter, Vivre – Devenir – Être_ par cette question de l'identité. Cela se réfère aux mots du titre, et annonce que cela sera une question importante jusqu'à la fin.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Je n'ai pas voulu faire un Harry aussi frustré, énervé, et en colère, que celui des livres, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tout soit trop facile, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout de même placé des éléments d'énervement à cause de la situation.

Je n'ai pas inséré les Détraqueurs ni n'ai trop insisté sur la position du Ministère quant au retour de Voldemort parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire en vue de comment cette histoire va continuer et évoluer, et ayant en tête déjà tout ce que ce pauvre Harry va endurer pendant l'année !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Avez-vous aimé ce départ, ce début d'histoire ? Vous donne-t-il envie de lire la suite ? Appréciez-vous la lecture en elle-même, ma façon d'écrire ? Et aimez-vous les liens avec le livre ?

Etes-vous impatients de savoir quelle est donc cette révélation perturbante ? Avez-vous des idées à ce sujet, des hypothèses ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : épisode du cimetière et du retour de Voldemort, régime de Dudley appliqué à toute la famille

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Harry chez les Dursley au début de l'été, cauchemars d'Harry et énervement constant, lettres et cadeaux pour son anniversaire, 12 Square Grimmaud quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix organisation luttant contre Voldemort, jeunes sorciers tenus à l'écart, Ministère et Gazette rejetant la vérité du retour de Voldemort et appelant Dumbledore et Harry fous.

.

**Annonce prochain chapitre : **

Intitulé [_Ce Qui A Changé]_, vous y retrouverez la rentrée à Poudlard, le début de l'année scolaire, les premiers cours, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et les premières confrontations avec Rogue, sans oublier Drago Malefoy, avec en plus une nouvelle idée de Dumbledore pour rapprocher les Maisons, et un peu de Quidditch !


	3. Chapter 2 - Ce Qui A Changé

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Après avoir passé le début de l'été chez les Dursley, Harry reçoit la nuit de son anniversaire la visite en songe de sa mère, qui lui révèle une vérité sur sa naissance. En fouillant le grenier, Harry découvre un étrange médaillon qui change son apparence lorsqu'il le touche.

Quelques jours plus tard, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une société secrète qui combat Voldemort, viennent chercher Harry et l'emmène à leur quartier général, le 12 Square Grimmaud, où se trouve aussi la famille Weasley. Harry retrouve Ron et Hermione et son parrain Sirius entre autres, qui lui apprend que l'endroit appartient à sa famille.

Mais quelque chose semble ne pas aller avec Harry et lorsque Ron et Hermione essaient de comprendre, il se décide à leur dévoiler ce que sa mère lui a appris.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi 7 août tard le soir au mercredi 20 septembre dans la soirée

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**CHAPITRE 2 – Ce Qui A Changé**

.

- Mon père n'est pas James Potter. Je suis le fils de... de Severus Rogue.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il l'avait dit, les mots avaient été prononcés. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. La vérité ne resterait pas cachée dans son esprit.

Ron le regarda bouche-bée, incapable de réagir autrement, et Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec un regard de surprise totale et un peu horrifié tandis qu'elle comprenait ce qu'Harry venait de leur révéler.

Et soudain Ron éclata de rire.

Hermione, outrée, lui frappa le bras.

- Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

- Rogue… Rogue… ! Un… un…, essaya d'articuler Ron au milieu de son fou rire.

Il se calma légèrement, essaya de respirer. Mais en vain.

- UN PAPA ! lâcha-t-il en éclatant de rire à nouveau sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou s'en empêcher.

Hermione lui frappa l'épaule encore une fois.

- Mais vas-tu te taire, espèce de…

Et Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

Il avait passé les derniers jours à ressasser des pensées toutes plus pessimistes les unes que les autres autour de cette révélation, se rappelant toutes les fois où Rogue avait été affreux, méchant, cruel, avec lui, avec ses amis, avec d'autres, tous les doutes que tout le monde pouvait avoir sur sa véritable allégeance, la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre…

Il s'était rappelé la haine que Rogue avait pour James, Sirius, et Remus, il s'était rappelé tout ce qu'il aimait dans le fait d'être le fils de James Potter, et avait réalisé tout ce qu'il rejetait dans l'idée d'être celui d'un homme qu'il méprisait.

Etre le fils de James Potter faisait de lui le Gryffondor courageux et qui se mettait dans les ennuis, l'attrapeur né et doué pour jouer au Quidditch et sur un balai, qu'il était.

Etre le fils de Rogue faisait de lui… le fils d'un Serpentard, d'un Mangemort, d'un homme cruel et lâche, plein de haine envers le monde.

Il ne voulait pas, il avait passé des jours à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas défini par cela, qu'il était toujours le fils de James Potter, qu'il était toujours celui qu'il était.

Mais pas une seule fois il avait imaginé les choses de l'autre côté. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à ce que cela faisait de Rogue.

Mais Ron, lui, voyait très bien le comique de la situation. Et au milieu de leur fou-rire, il se mit à mimer un Rogue face à un bébé braillard, courant après un gamin, épuisé par un enfant qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Ça suffit, calmez-vous, essaya de les raisonner Hermione, exaspérée, ne trouvant pas ça drôle du tout.

Les deux garçons finirent par se calmer, et essuyèrent les larmes de rire qui leur étaient montées aux yeux. Harry inspira profondément. Qu'est-ce que rire de la sorte lui avait manqué !

Il se sentait plus léger, comme libéré des poids qui pesaient sur lui depuis qu'il avait appris… non, plus que cela même. Depuis le retour de Voldemort il était tendu, nerveux, sur ses gardes, facilement énervé. Mais rire, rire ainsi, était plus libérateur que tout.

- Harry, est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu nous dis ? demanda Hermione en redonnant du sérieux à la conversation.

- Oui, je…

Deux craquements sonores l'interrompirent, et Fred et Georges apparurent avec dans les mains des oreilles accrochées à des fils.

- On a entendu des rires… commença Fred.

- … on s'est dits qu'en tant que maîtres des blagues et tours à jouer, il était de notre devoir… continua Georges.

- … de savoir de quoi il retournait ! terminèrent-ils tous les deux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny entra avec un air exaspéré.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! dit-elle avec reproche aux jumeaux.

- On préfère transplaner, répondit Georges en haussant les épaules.

- Descendre l'escalier vous aurait pris à peine deux minutes, fit remarquer Ron.

- Le temps, c'est des Gallions, petit frère ! rétorqua Fred.

Et les deux garçons regardèrent Harry avec des airs moqueurs.

- Alors Harry… lui dit Fred.

- … qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Georges, goguenard, en agitant les Oreilles à Rallonge, laissant comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils avaient tout entendu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça finira par être une bonne chose, ajouta Ginny le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et les trois Weasley éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Harry prit un air désespéré, et Ron se remit à rire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois et essaya d'avoir sa réponse.

- Donc, Harry, comment es-tu sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien… ça suffit Ron ! lança Harry mais toujours amusé, à Ron écroulé de rire sur le lit. J'ai trouvé un médaillon dans les vieilles affaires de ma mère, et quand je le touche, mon apparence change. Et malheureusement pour mon désir de nier la vérité, continua-t-il avec une grimace, cela me fait ressembler moins à James Potter, et plus à… Rogue.

- On veut voir ça ! réagit Fred.

- Oui absolument ! enchérit Ron.

Harry mit la main dans sa poche et sortit l'écrin qui contenait le médaillon.

- Et comment est-ce que cela est possible ? demanda Hermione, intriguée et soucieuse. Que s'est-il passé pour que tout le monde pense que tu es le fils de James Potter sans en douter même, je veux dire, Sirius et Remus étaient les meilleurs amis de Lily et James !

- Oui, en fait, d'après ma mère, seul mon père, enfin, James, était au courant, répondit Harry. Apparemment, ils se sont mis ensembles et se sont mariés pour avoir une couverture, mais n'étaient qu'amis. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle et Rogue avait… une relation, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace de dégoût, mais qu'ils devaient rester discrets à cause des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

- J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, elle aurait été un moyen de pression sur lui, et Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu s'en prendre à elle pour être sûr que Rogue fasse tout ce qu'il lui demande, commenta Ginny.

- Oui, exactement, confirma Harry. Et quand des Mangemorts ont eu des doutes, James, qui était très ami avec ma mère, lui a proposé ce plan pour qu'elle soit protégée.

Plusieurs réagirent avec admiration.

- Merlin, quel mec bien ! s'exclama Ron. Non mais il détestait Rogue, je veux dire, on s'en doute non ? Sirius le déteste, et James et lui étaient meilleurs amis.

- C'est sûr, approuva Georges. Il devait vraiment aimer Lily pour lui offrir un truc pareil. Peut-être qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il espérait que cela tournerait à son avantage d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, contra Harry, enfin ma mère en était convaincue, parce que d'après elle il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Toutes les personnes présentes émirent des commentaires ou sifflements admiratifs.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry décida qu'il voulait avoir James Potter pour père, pour modèle, quel que soit celui qui lui avait concrètement donné la vie. Il avait passé des années à se construire en fonction de ça, de qui était James Potter, pour être son fils, et plus il en apprenait, plus il découvrait à quel point cet homme était un homme bien. Et il voulait être son fils quoi qu'il en fût.

- Alors, ce médaillon ? rappela Ginny, curieuse.

- Oui, voilà, répondit Harry.

Il ouvrit l'écrin sans toucher ce qu'il contenait, et ses amis observèrent le motif orné des symboles et couleurs des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi cette représentation ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ma mère a dit que j'allais apprendre et découvrir bien plus de choses encore, sur moi, sur Voldemort, sur tout ça, et que cette vérité sur ma naissance changeait des choses. Elle a parlé de mes origines, quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu penses que ça aurait un lien avec les Fondateurs ou avec l'école ? essaya de comprendre Hermione. Mais quel rapport avec Rogue ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Harry.

Ron, qui tenait le médaillon pour le regarder de plus près, le tendit à Harry.

- Vas-y, prends-le, qu'on voit à quoi tu ressembles en fils de Rogue ! lança-t-il.

Harry sourit mais Hermione vit qu'il était plus nerveux et moins à l'aise que ce qu'il ne leur laissait voir depuis le début de cette conversation.

Elle comprenait bien que ce n'était pas aussi facile que les Weasley le prenaient, et qu'Harry avait sûrement passé des heures à se poser trop de questions sur lui-même. Elle espérait que dans les jours à venir, ils arriveraient à en parler plus calmement, plus sérieusement aussi, pour l'aider à s'en sortir avec cette histoire.

Harry attrapa le médaillon, et ses traits changèrent quasiment instantanément. Il grimaça en sentant la transformation, sachant ce que cela donnait, et ce que cela signifiait.

- Pas mal ! commenta Ginny. Même si les cheveux en bataille nous manquent, j'avouerai.

- Et on ne te reconnait pas, pas trop, ajouta Fred.

- Je retrouve des choses, des détails de ton visage, commenta Ron, mais si on ne te connait pas assez pour les remarquer, c'est vrai que tu peux te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que les yeux qui sont vraiment pareils.

Harry reposa le médaillon. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de ne plus être lui-même.

- En tous cas, au moins maintenant, si tu veux passer inaperçu, tu peux ! lança Georges.

Hermione estima qu'il était temps non seulement qu'ils dorment mais qu'ils arrêtent de parler de ça. Perspicace et observatrice, elle voyait bien qu'Harry ne trouvait pas la situation aussi excitante que leurs amis. Et puis il avait l'air fatigué, et elle tenait à ce qu'il puisse se reposer avant la rentrée.

- Ca suffit pour ce soir, dit-elle avec un ton autoritaire, tout le monde va se coucher maintenant.

Les jumeaux se moquèrent un peu d'elle et de son attitude mais dirent bonsoir et s'en allèrent. Ginny et elle saluèrent les deux garçons et partirent à leur tour, et Ron et Harry se mirent au lit. Ils discutèrent d'autres choses jusqu'à s'endormir.

.

.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement. Les jeunes sorciers essayaient, en vain souvent, d'en savoir plus sur les réunions et plans de l'Ordre, et le reste du temps, participaient au grand ménage de la maison, qui avait été inhabitée pensantes années.

Harry regrettait son petit grenier dans ces moments terribles où ils devaient dépoussiérer les vieux meubles couverts de bestioles infectes et de moisissure.

Harry fit aussi la connaissance de deux habitants indélogeables et peu accueillants de cette maison : un elfe de maison, Kreattur, vivait là depuis plusieurs décennies, et était, légalement, le serviteur de Sirius.

Mais ils se détestaient, et si l'elfe n'avait pas le choix d'obéir au dernier descendant des Black, il ne s'empêchait pas de faire des remarques ou d'insulter les visiteurs.

Car la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black était une famille de sang pur et de serviteurs de Voldemort. Seuls quelques membres rares de la lignée se montraient différents, comme Sirius qui avait préféré quitter les siens et rester avec des gens avec lesquels il partageait les valeurs et idéaux.

Et en parlant de la famille Black, un portrait de Mrs Black, la mère de Sirius, était accroché dans l'entrée. Tonks, maladroite, fit un jour tomber les porte-manteaux dans le vestibule et le bruit réveilla Mrs Black qui se mit à hurler des insultes et menaces envers les actuels habitants de sa maison.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit connaissance avec la mère de Sirius. D'après ce dernier, aucune de leurs tentatives pour décrocher le portrait n'avait réussi, et ils étaient coincés avec elle dans le hall criant chaque fois que quelqu'un la réveillait.

Grâce à la vigilance des Weasley qui comprenaient son envie de l'éviter, mais sous l'œil courroucé d'Hermione, Harry parvint à ne jamais se retrouver à proximité de Rogue, qui ne venait de toute façon pas très souvent au Square Grimmaud.

La jeune fille trouvait que le cadre de l'Ordre était bien meilleur pour une telle conversation plutôt que plus tard à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas de cet avis, et de toute façon, il avait décidé qu'il ne dirait rien. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue soit son père, et lui dire la vérité ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation.

Son principal problème au quotidien était ses cauchemars. Ils revenaient malgré le bon temps qu'il passait au Square Grimmaud, et attaquaient son esprit violemment. Il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de Voldemort avec lui, quand il rêvait des événements de juin dernier, et de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il avait peur que le mage noir n'apprenne la vérité. Mais ses efforts ne l'aidèrent pas, et ses rêves continuèrent.

Harry voulait parler avec Dumbledore de cette sorte de lien qui se manifestait entre Voldemort lui, Dumbledore saurait lui expliquer, il en était sûr. Mais le sorcier était impossible à approcher.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à le voir une seule fois depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaud, et cela l'agaçait franchement désormais, car il avait bien compris que le sorcier l'évitait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela ajoutait de la frustration à tout le reste.

Ils reçurent enfin leurs lettres de Poudlard. Hermione était nommée préfète de Gryffondor, et elle apprit que l'autre préfet de leur maison était Seamus Finnigan, pour les garçons. Ron grommela qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais tranquilles et qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire de bêtises si Hermione était préfète et sur leur dos, mais Mrs Weasley la félicita chaleureusement.

Harry était content pour elle mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il trouvait que Seamus était un bon choix aussi, il était assez sérieux scolairement, et ne s'était jamais fait autant remarqué que Ron et lui, bien qu'il ait toujours tendance à accidentellement faire exploser des choses diverses ci et là.

Mrs Wesley, Tonks, et Bill s'occupèrent d'aller chercher les fournitures scolaires des enfants Wesley, d'Harry, et d'Hermione. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque que des Mangemorts les surveillent et cherchent à attraper Harry ou l'un de ses amis.

De plus, comme Harry en avait eu la confirmation en lisant les exemplaires de la Gazette des Sorciers, il n'était pas vraiment populaire ces temps-ci. Le ministère continuait de contrer ses affirmations et les tentatives de Dumbledore de faire entendre la vérité, en faisant pu lier constamment des articles qui témoignaient de la folie du jeune homme et de la vieillesse avilissante du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry profita aussi de ces semaines passées au Square Grimaud pour parler avec Sirius, l'écouter parler de ses années à l'école avec les autres Maraudeurs, l'écouter parler d'anecdotes de son enfance. Il aimait particulièrement les histoires de ses escapades et aventures à Poudlard avec James et Remus.

Ils n'évoquaient jamais Pettigrow, sa seule pensée était déjà trop désagréable. En revanche Sirius ne se gênait pas de parler des tours qu'ils jouaient à Rogue et Harry n'hésitait pas à approuver, rire, ou même en rajouter.

Hermione bien sur désapprouvait et essayait de le convaincre d'avoir une autre attitude et prise de position par rapport à toute la situation à mais Harry détournait toujours la conversation. Ron était de son côté.

- Imagine, si tu apprenais que tu étais la fille de Lucius Malefoy. Tu aurais vraiment envie de le lui apprendre et qu'il le sache ? Dit-il un jour à leur amie.

Ne pouvant répondre à cela, elle comprit que c'était plus difficile que cela en avait l'air. Et même si elle n'abandonna pas, elle se fit toutefois moins insistante.

.

.

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard arriva. Cinq Aurors dont Tonks, Maugrey, et Shacklebot, accompagnèrent les Weasley, Hermione et Harry à la gare de Kings Cross. Malgré les risques, Sirius ne démordit pas de son idée de venir, sois sa forme d'Animagus chien, et personne ne put l'en dissuader.

Une fois à la gare, ils traversèrent tous négligemment les uns après les autres le mur qui séparait les quais 9 et 10 et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, le quai des sorciers, d'où partirait à onze heures le Poudlard Express, avec quelques minutes que Mrs Weasley mit à profit en donnant ses conseils et ses bons vœux.

Sirius aboya pour entraîner Harry à l'écart et ils se cachèrent un instant. Se transformant, l'Animagus serra son filleul dans ses bras.

- Harry, n'hésite pas à me contacter quand tu as besoin, à la moindre chose, d'accord ? Je suis là pour toi. Tes amis aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête et Sirius l'étreignit une nouvelle fois. Le train siffla, et le jeune homme se sépara de son parrain pour courir vers la portière laissée ouverte par Ron. Mrs Weasley l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le wagon, quelques secondes avant le départ, et le train démarra.

Les jeunes sorciers firent signe aux adultes par la fenêtre et cherchèrent leurs amis et des compartiments. Fred et Georges s'en allèrent retrouver leur ami Lee Jordan après avoir lancé quelques plaisanteries à Harry, et Ginny resta avec Ron, et Hermione, et lui pendant qu'ils cherchaient des places, mais les quitta en croisant ses amies de classe et de dortoir, et ils rejoignirent Neville, Dean et Seamus, dans un compartiment qui devint rapidement très Gryffondor.

Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, des BUSES à la fin de l'année, Hermione et Seamus se félicitèrent mutuellement pour leur nouvel insigne de préfet, et évoquèrent leurs nouvelles responsabilités.

Une heure après le début du voyage, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le wagon des préfets pour rejoindre ceux des autres maisons et recevoir des instructions.

Dean et Ron se lancèrent dans un débat sur les sports sorciers et Moldus, comme tous les ans quand ils se retrouvaient et Neville s'occupait de la plante que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte. Il lui accordait toute son attention, alors Harry regarda le paysage défiler en laissant ses pensées faire de même.

Le médaillon était dans sa poche, dans son écrin, et le jeune sorcier laissa sa main courir dessus, en caresser les contours, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le chariot de friandises s'approcha et Harry décida de se bouger un peu en allant en acheter pour lui et ses amis, qui lui donnèrent leurs envies.

Dans le couloir du wagon, quelques élèves discutaient devant les portes de compartiments ou contre les fenêtres, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il passait sa commande auprès de la vendeuse quand il entendit une voix traînante qui l'exaspéra aussitôt.

- Mais c'est ce cher Potter ! Alors, l'été a été bien horrible ? Je l'espère bien ! Regarde ce qui brille sur ma poitrine, et tu comprendras à quel point ton année va être un calvaire !

Harry se retourna pour répliquer à son ennemi de Poudlard, ce cher Drago Malefoy, mais son regard fut attiré par l'insigne de préfet accroché à côté du blason des Serpentards. Il soupira.

Ouvrant la bouche pour lancer quelque chose de cinglant, il fut interrompu par Drago qui rayonnait à l'idée d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

- Non ne dis rien Potter ou je t'enlève des points ! D'ailleurs j'en enlève 10 à Gryffondor, juste parce que c'est toi !

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu se jeter sur lui, la voix d'Hermione claqua.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de retourner vers tes amis Malefoy. Le coin est rempli de Gryffondors qui n'apprécieront pas que tu abuses de ton autorité !

- Mais que j'abuse de mon autorité sur Potter, ça je suis sûr qu'ils apprécient ! Parce que tout le monde te déteste mon cher ! Mais, si cela peut te consoler un peu, moi je te crois…

Malefoy s'éloigna alors en éclatant d'un rire mesquin, et Harry serra les points, se faisant violence pour ne pas réagir. Hermione posa une main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine Harry, tu le sais bien.

- Il me croit… Hahaha, tu m'étonnes. Son père était aux premières loges !

- Viens, on va retrouver les autres.

Une fois dans le compartiment, Harry s'assit contre la fenêtre, croisa les bras, et ne décrocha plus un mot. Hermione expliqua à Ron en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé, et ce dernier n'insista pas.

Seamus arriva alors, et le wagon fut à nouveau rempli de Gryffondor, particulièrement lorsque les filles de leur classe, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil arrivèrent à leur tour et s'assirent avec eux. Ils étaient contents de tous se retrouver et de commencer une nouvelle année tous ensembles. Harry se décida finalement et participa à l'ambiance festive avec bonne volonté.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et Harry salua de loin Hagrid qui appelait les premières années avant de rejoindre les autres vers les carrioles qui les emmenaient jusqu'au château.

Il avait pensé l'année précédente qu'elles se tiraient toutes seules, ne vouant aucun conducteur. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit des créatures ressemblant un peu à des chevaux les mener, il sursauta.

- Hermione, tu connais ces créatures ?

- Quelles créatures ? demanda en retour la jeune fille.

- Celles qui tirent les carrioles.

- Il n'y a rien Harry, répondit Hermione en commençant de regarder Harry d'un air bizarre.

- Si, regarde ! insista Harry, sûr de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Harry…

Il comprit que les autres ne les voyaient pas en remarquant leurs airs inquiets. Alors une voix se fit entendre, étrange et douce.

- Ce sont des Sombrals. Tout le monde ne peut pas les voir. Moi je les vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas fou Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny accompagnée d'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et habillée un peu étrangement, avec des détails insolites, comme son collier en bouchons de bouteilles. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et la voix que le garçon avait entendue lui correspondait tout à fait.

- Je vous présente Luna Lovegood, elle est à Serdaigle, de mon année. Elle a des points de vue et des connaissances un peu différents des autres mais c'est mon amie quand même, leur dit Ginny, assez déterminée qu'ils acceptent cette fille.

Luna la regarda et sourit.

- Merci Ginny, tu es une vraie amie. Tu es ma seule amie en fait, ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau en l'air.

Ils la saluèrent amicalement, et ils montèrent tous les cinq dans la carriole suivante, leurs condisciples ayant pris la précédente. Le voyage fut assez silencieux.

Arrivés devant le château, Harry aperçut Cho Chang, celle qui était sortie avec Cédric Diggory, et pour qui il avait le béguin depuis l'année précédente. Elle l'aperçut également et lui sourit doucement. Il prit un air qu'il aurait qualifié d'imbécile s'il s'était vu. Une boule de feuilles le frappa alors en plein visage.

Agacé, il chercha le coupable et vit Malefoy le regarder, hilare. Harry serra les dents, mais Hermione l'attrapa tout de suite et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ron pestait et promit discrètement à son ami qu'ils se vengeraient quand leur préfète serait à la bibliothèque, et ils ricanèrent tous les deux sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione.

Tout le monde entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table de sa maison en discutant. Si ses amis regardèrent tout de suite la table des professeurs pour y chercher les têtes nouvelles, Harry garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette vide. Hermione tenta de l'en détacher mais le jeune garçon ne voulait pas courir le risque de croiser le regard de Rogue.

Le professeur McGonagall entra enfin avec les premières années et les mena jusque devant la grande table des enseignants. Sur un tabouret, le vieux Choixpeau magique rapiécé attendait d'être posé sur leurs têtes pour les Répartir.

Sa chanson rappela les caractéristiques de chaque Maison, ainsi que son rôle, mais il déborda pour rappeler également que la division n'était pas une bonne chose pour l'école, comme pour le monde des sorciers, appelant à l'union entre tous.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la sous-directrice déroula son parchemin et appela le premier enfant de la liste, commençant ainsi la Répartition. Les Gryffondor récupérèrent une dizaine de petits nouveaux qu'ils accueillirent avec enthousiasme, et le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour souhaiter à tous un bon appétit. Les plats apparurent sur les tables et tous se mirent à manger en reprenant leurs discussions.

Hermione commenta à Harry ce qu'elle voyait à la table des professeurs pendant que Ron se mettait à manger sans attendre.

- Il y a un nouveau professeur qui doit être celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une femme, c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Elle a l'air sympathique, et elle est assez jeune. Flitwick et elle s'entendent bien apparemment. Rogue épie la table des Serpentards, et Malefoy vient de lui envoyer un sourire goguenard et complice auquel il n'a pas répondu. Il regarde maintenant vers nous, avec l'air suspicieux qu'il a toujours envers les Gryffondor, et particulièrement avec nous.

- Et Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de savoir comment leur professeur de potions le dévisageait.

- Il discute avec McGonagall mais il te regardait il y a quelques minutes, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce que tu pensais ou disais.

- Son regard habituel.

- Oui, un peu plus insistant peut-être, estima Hermione.

Le festin finit par se terminer et le directeur de l'école de magie se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année.

- Comme tous les ans, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, et pour tous. La liste des objets et actions interdits dans l'enceinte du château est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard le concierge. Cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Cassiopeia Mint. Bienvenue, et merci d'avoir pris ce poste.

Il applaudit, suivit des professeurs et des élèves, puis reprit.

- Cette année, dans l'idée de rapprocher les Maisons entre elles, des projets seront lancés adaptés à chaque niveau. Les premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années devront produire des exposés ; les quatrièmes et sixièmes années devront monter un dossier et le présenter ; les cinquièmes et septièmes années seront organisées en groupes de travail en vue de leurs importants examens de fin d'année. Vous serez répartis de façon à ce que les différents Maisons apprennent à travailler ensemble et à oublier les divisions qui ont trop longtemps déchiré cette école. Notre union ne sera que bénéfique pour le présent et l'avenir.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, la plupart de mécontentement, surtout chez les plus anciens, et particulièrement chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. L'animosité entre ces Maisons était telle qu'imaginer travailler avec l'autre apparaissait comme un véritable cauchemar.

Rusard apporta une grande coupe qu'il posa devant la table des professeurs. Elle rappela la Coupe de Feu, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à Harry qui n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir et grimaça en la voyant. Dumbledore attendit un peu puis continua, et tout le monde se tut.

- Cette coupe a été enchantée par nos soins pour se charger de la répartition des élèves en groupes par années. Comme cela prendra un peu de temps, la journée de demain est aménagée pour l'occasion. Vous recevrez vos emplois du temps au petit déjeuner comme d'habitude mais en fonction de votre niveau, vous devrez venir à une certaine heure de la journée dans la grande salle pour assister à la constitution des groupes : les premières années pendant la première heure de cours, et ainsi de suite. L'heure du repas n'en fait pas partie. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos préfets ou aux professeurs.

L'idée que ce serait une sorte de tirage au sort parcourut les rangées et souleva à la fois de l'inquiétude et du soulagement. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, et elle suggéra à Ron et Harry qu'à son avis, la constitution de ces groupes ne seraient pas si arbitraires que tout le monde semblait le penser.

Harry se rangea de son côté en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore pétiller de leur malice habituelle, signe qu'il avait tout prévu à l'avance. Il dut alors accepter l'idée qu'il se retrouverait surement avec Malefoy, et cela fut difficile à digérer.

- Les thèmes des exposés et des dossiers seront donnés au moment de la constitution des groupes demain. Des indications supplémentaires seront données pour chaque type de travail. Pour que vous preniez cela au sérieux, des points pour les Maisons seront en jeu.

Il y eut alors un élan de stimulation dans toutes les tables. Si cela comptait pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, alors chacun semblait prêt à travailler avec n'importe qui.

- Une autre nouvelle qui en ravira beaucoup d'entre vous je suppose : en voyant l'effet positif et l'enthousiasme qu'avait suscité le Bal de Noël de l'an dernier, cet événement sera répété cette année, et les années suivantes. Une nouvelle tradition est instaurée à Poudlard ! Le principe est le même, vous pouvez y participer à partir de votre quatrième année, et si vous êtes plus jeunes, vous ne pouvez y venir que si vous êtes invité par un plus âgé. Vous devez y venir avec un cavalier ou une cavalière, mais rappelez-vous que le premier choix n'est pas toujours définitif ! ajouta le professeur Dumbledore en souriant avec sa malice caractéristique.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de tous côtés. Tous étaient très heureux que le Bal soit renouvelé et l'annonce qu'il existerait désormais tous les ans remplissait de joie les plus jeunes. Le directeur leva la main pour reprendre la parole.

- Et maintenant, allez dormir ! Reposez-vous, et que votre année débute bien !

Les élèves se levèrent tous un peu en désordre et quittèrent la Grande Salle. En se levant, le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Dumbledore, l'espace d'une seconde.

Sa cicatrice devint alors si douloureuse, qu'il plaqua une main sur son front et se rassit, s'agrippant de sa main libre au rebord de la table. Ron, inquiet, se pencha vers lui, mais Harry lui fit signe qu'il allait bien. Il se releva et s'éloigna en jetant un regard discret vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore ne le regardait pas, mais il avait l'air pensif et les sourcils froncés.

En détournant les yeux, Harry croisa furtivement ceux de Rogue qui le dévisageaient emplis de la haine qu'il lui portait depuis la première année du jeune garçon à Poudlard. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite et il se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle, suivit de Ron qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

Hermione avait laissé ses amis pour mener avec Seamus les premières années jusqu'au dortoir. Ron et Harry rejoignirent Neville et Dean et montèrent ensemble à leur salle commune. Ils se rendirent compte en y arrivant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le mot de passe, et durent se résoudre à attendre que quelqu'un arrive.

Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley sortirent alors d'un passage secret, en train de se chamailler, et Fred donna le mot de passe. Satisfaite, la Grosse Dame ouvrit le passage et les laissa entrer.

Ils discutèrent tous un moment, commentèrent l'arrivée des nouveaux qui ne tardèrent pas à entrer et à rejoindre leur propre dortoir. Hermione et Seamus se joignirent alors à eux et ils ne montèrent se coucher que bien plus tard, après avoir longtemps parlé des projets de rapprochement des Maisons, et bien sûr, du Bal.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry put penser plus clairement. Il avait été réservé pendant la soirée, fait qui n'avait pas échappé à Hermione mais la jeune sorcière semblait avoir reporté ses questions au lendemain.

Pourquoi sa cicatrice lui avait-elle fait si mal lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux de Dumbledore ? Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, et éprouva de la haine. Une haine mauvaise, maléfique, noire, dirigée contre le directeur de l'école.

Harry comprit rapidement que ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui mais de Voldemort et cela l'inquiéta. A quel point le lien entre eux s'était-il renforcé depuis le mois de juin dernier ?

Le garçon repensa alors au regard que Rogue avait posé sur lui et il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il détestait Rogue, il le détestait pour l'avoir traité comme cela depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il le détestait parce que Rogue détestait son… détestait James.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya de respirer calmement. Il s'endormit la tête pleine de questions frustrées de n'avoir leurs réponses. Ses rêves se changèrent, comme trop souvent, en cauchemars.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant de son dortoir, Harry vit Hermione et Ron s'interrompre en le voyant arriver. Il eut la confirmation qu'ils parlaient de lui quand son amie le regarda avec un air soucieux.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, éluda Harry.

- Ron m'a dit pour ta cicatrice hier soir.

- Je n'ai plus rien ressenti depuis, ce devait être la fatigue.

- Harry… voulut insister la jeune fille.

- On descend ? J'ai faim !

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune pour éviter de continuer à répondre. Il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de se dérober ainsi mais les questions d'Hermione avaient tendance à devenir bien trop pertinentes à son goût.

Ils arrivèrent ensembles dans la Grande Salle, déjà pleine de monde. Pendant qu'ils petit déjeunaient, le professeur McGonagall leur apporta leurs emplois du temps de l'année. Ron et Harry grimacèrent.

Ils n'avaient pratiquement que des cours de deux heures à la fois, et leurs journées étaient très remplies. Sachant qu'il y aurait les devoirs et le travail pour les examens, sans compter le Quidditch, les garçons se mirent rapidement en tête qu'il leur serait bon d'éviter les retenues.

Ils commençaient la journée avec le cours de Botanique, en commun avec les Poufsouffles, et continuaient avec deux heures de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles.

Ils avaient heureusement deux heures de libres à midi, qu'Hermione leur conseilla de mettre à profit pour travailler et s'avancer sur leurs devoirs. Mais ce jour-ci, ils passeraient la deuxième heure dans la Grande Salle.

Ensuite venaient deux heures de Potions, avec les Serpentards, et avec Rogue. Harry déglutit en se rappelant subitement qu'il aurait à subir plusieurs heures de cours avec lui tout au long de l'année. Ron remarquant que son regard s'était assombri lui donna un coup d'épaule affectif, et tenta de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de Quidditch.

C'est fort à propos qu'Angelina Johnson, qui occupait le poste de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, arriva vers eux.

- Salut Harry ! McGonagall m'a nommée Capitaine de l'équipe, puisque Olivier est parti.

- Oh, c'est super ! lui répondit sincèrement le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'en suis vraiment contente. Mais il va nous falloir un nouveau gardien, alors on fera des essais ce week-end. Samedi, 11h, n'oublie pas ! dit Angelina avec sa nouvelle autorité.

- J'y serai, lui promit-il.

Elle les salua tous et partit. Harry réalisa qu'il était vraiment impatient de jouer à nouveau, et se tourna vers Ron pour partager son impression, mais son ami semblait absorbé par ses pensées.

Le début des cours approchait, aussi les jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires et de redescendre vers les Serres de Botanique. La plupart des Poufsouffles de leur année s'y trouvaient déjà ainsi que certains camarades de Gryffondor.

Le cours commença une fois les retardataires arrivés et le Professeur Chourave débuta en leur parlant des BUSES et du lourd travail qu'ils auraient à fournir cette année.

Tous s'en rendirent compte assez vite en voyant qu'elle leur faisait étudier des plantes complexes, et en l'entendant donner une longue recherche à faire pour la fois suivante. Le cours de Sortilèges fut semblable en niveau exigé, et ils finirent par réaliser que l'année ne serait pas du tout repos.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, et ils avaient déjà du travail à rendre. Fred et Georges mangèrent avec eux et compatirent, en les prévenant que l'année serait extrêmement difficile, ce à quoi Hermione prêta grande attention.

.

.

Alors que tous repartaient en cours ou sortaient de la Grande Salle, les cinquièmes années restèrent à leurs tables, tandis que disparaissaient plats et couverts.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra avec Rusard qui portait la coupe pour les groupes, et qui la posa sur un socle devant la table des enseignants avant de s'éloigner.

Dumbledore invita les élèves à se rapprocher et prit la parole.

- Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est là. Comme nous l'avons rapidement dit hier soir, vous serez répartis en groupes de travail. Ces groupes associeront les différentes Maisons, vous permettant d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître et à travailler ensembles. A la fin de l'année, vos résultats rapporteront des points à votre Maison s'ils sont le fruit d'un travail commun et partagé. En revanche, si vous refusez de vous associer à d'autres, ou si vous ne vous souciez pas de vos partenaires, vous risquez d'en faire perdre.

Il y eut quelques murmures et discussions qui se turent assez rapidement.

- La coupe fonctionne sur un principe similaire à la Coupe de Feu. Lorsque je l'allumerai, un morceau de parchemin sortira, sur lequel seront inscrits les noms de trois personnes. Ces personnes constitueront un groupe de travail.

Dumbledore avait son sourire malicieux. Il pointa sa baguette sur la coupe et elle s'éclaira d'une lumière blanche. Elle était simple et dorée, ressemblant aux coupes données lors de victoires diverses.

Un parchemin en jaillit et le directeur l'attrapa. Il énonça les premiers noms et les groupes ainsi se formèrent petit à petit :

- Lavande Brown (Gr) – Su Li (Sd) – Tracey David (Sp)  
- Seamus Finnigan (Gr) – Terry Boot (Sd) – Gregory Goyle (Sp)  
- Hermione Granger (Gr) – Ernie McMillan (Pf) – Théodore Nott (Sp)  
- Neville Londubat (Gr) – Hannah Abbot (Pf) – Padma Patil (Sd)  
- Parvati Patil (Gr) – Justin Finch-Fletchley (Pf) – Kevin Entwhistle (Sd)  
- Harry Potter (Gr) – Lisa Turpin (Sd) – Drago Malefoy (Sp)  
- Dean Thomas (Gr) – Stephen Cornfoot (Sd) – Blaise Zabini (Sp)  
- Ron Weasley (Gr) – Anthony Goldstein (Sd) – Daphné Greengrass (Sp)  
- Susan Bones (Pf) – Michael Corner (Sd) – Vincent Crabbe (Sp)  
- Wayne Hopkins (Pf) – Mandy Brocklehurst (Sd) – Pansy Parkinson (Sp)  
- Megan Jones (Pf) – Morag MacDougal (Sd) – Millicent Bulstrode (Sp)

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Dumbledore fit apparaître un tableau dans lequel étaient inscrits les élèves par maison alignés avec les autres membres de leur groupe, et une colonne était laissée vide pour les points gagnés et perdus des trios.

Il leur conseilla à tous de se retrouver par groupes pour discuter tandis qu'il allait accrocher le tableau sur le panneau d'affichage, après leur avoir indiqué que le nombre de points s'inscrirait magiquement dessus.

La coupe avait créé une sorte de lien magique qui permettait de savoir lorsque les élèves travaillaient ou non ensemble, ce qui alimentait les points du tableau.

Harry s'y était attendu mais entendre qu'il était bien avec son ennemi de Poudlard le fit grimacer de déplaisir. Hermione fut ravie de retrouver Ernie Macmillan qui travaillait beaucoup et qui était préfet lui aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas Théodore Nott, mais savait par Harry que son père était un Mangemort. Toutefois, elle décida de faire sa connaissance sans préjugés.

Neville avait été soulagé de voir qu'il n'était avec aucun Serpentard ennemi, qui lui aurait fait vivre un enfer, et il retrouva avec joie Hannah et Padma qu'il trouvait très gentilles.

Ron fut content aussi de faire équipe avec la jolie Serpentard, Daphné, qui n'avait jamais été mesquine avec lui ou avec les Gryffondors comme Pansy le faisait, et Anthony avait l'air très sympathique.

Harry s'estima très heureux de ne pas être seul avec Malefoy. Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle était très agréable à côtoyer même s'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé.

Il s'assit avec elle à une table et ils furent rejoints par un Drago traînant les pieds qui s'affala près d'eux en soupirant lamentablement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Lisa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Drago. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien et qu'on réussira à travailler ensembles. Est-ce qu'on pourrait établir d'un horaire pour se retrouver dans la semaine ? commença Lisa, amicale.

- Pourquoi pas oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Comme Malefoy et moi sommes dans les équipes de Quidditch, on sera pris par les entraînements le week-end ou quelques soirs j'imagine, mais on s'arrangera.

- Ne parle pas pour moi le balafré.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard désolé à Lisa.

- Bon écoute Malefoy, je te déteste autant que tu me détestes, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir passer du temps à t'écouter pleurnicher ou te pavaner, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi non plus, alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'y mettre un peu de volonté !

Drago releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Hum, reprit Lisa, tentant de briser la glace. Nous pouvons attendre que vous ayez vos horaires de Quidditch, et décider la semaine prochaine.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit Harry, pendant que Drago boudait à côté.

- Je me disais, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir la responsabilité d'aider les autres dans nos matières fortes, et se partager le reste ? continua Lisa en jetant un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui regardait plus loin.

- J'aime bien l'idée ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Je suis plutôt doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en Sortilèges.

- Oh, tu pourras m'aider en Défense ! Je ne réussis jamais vraiment les sorts… Par contre je suis douée en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Et malgré le professeur Binns, j'aime bien l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Ca c'est une très bonne chose ! s'exclama Harry, ce qui fit rire Lisa.

- Et toi Drago ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy.

- … Potions.

- Nous avons la plupart des matières ! Il manque la Botanique, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et l'Astronomie dans les matières communes, dit Lisa en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête et suggéra qu'ils pourraient voir avec le temps pour ces matières là. Il savait qu'il serait seul pour la Divination, mais qu'il pourrait retrouver Ron. Lisa évoqua son cours d'Arithmancie et lui dit qu'il demanderait à Hermione si elle accepterait de l'aider si besoin, la jeune fille le remercia.

Drago parla très peu, ne lâchant que quelques mots pendant le reste de la conversation qui dériva assez vite sur les loisirs et le quotidien.

.

.

Lorsque l'heure d'aller en cours approcha, Harry salua Lisa et rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Drago récupéra Théodore Nott au passage et ils allèrent directement vers les cachots.

Hermione avait observé le tableau des points avec Ernie et Théodore une fois leur planning établi. Elle commenta ses observations à ses deux amis.

- J'ai remarqué que lorsque l'un des membres du groupe fait un geste vers les autres, des points se rajoutent. En revanche, avoir une attitude renfermée et négative en enlève. C'est pourquoi les points du groupe d'Harry n'ont cessé de s'ajouter et de se retirer, j'imagine…

- J'ai réussi à être poli avec Malefoy devant Lisa mais cet imbécile a fait la tête et a à peine décroché deux mots. Je ne vais pas essayer d'être aimable avec lui si cet idiot m'insulte en retour, s'énerva Harry.

- Je comprends. Sinon, ça s'est bien passé avec cette Lisa ?

- Elle est très sympa, s'il n'y avait pas Malefoy, ce serait un vrai bonheur ces groupes de travail. Et vous ? Nott est comment ?

- Théodore est très agréable, et il travaille bien. Je pense que c'est pour cela que nous sommes ensembles, avec Ernie. Nous sommes très travailleurs tous les trois. Ca se passera bien c'est sûr. Théodore n'a pas de préjugés ou alors il s'est retenu, il a été très correct avec moi, et c'est un ami de Malefoy pourtant, alors je m'attendais aussi à des insultes, mais pas du tout. Je suis ravie !

Hermione avait en effet l'air très satisfaite de son groupe de travail, ce qui fit sourire Harry et Ron. Ce dernier parla de ses propres partenaires.

- Cette Daphné est aussi une fille très chouette. Comme quoi, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas de petits imbéciles prétentieux ! Et Anthony est un type sympa. Ce sera assez cool je pense. Je suis soulagé que ça ait l'air de bien se passer ! Sans vouloir t'enfoncer, vieux, ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Harry qui grimaça.

Hermione pressa le pas.

- Avancez ou on va être en retard. Et puisque Harry veut éviter Rogue, mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.  
Harry émit un grognement.

.

.

Plus ils approchaient des cachots, plus son ventre se tordait d'angoisse. Il sentit son cœur battre bien trop vite et cela l'énerva. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça, il voulait détester Rogue comme d'habitude ! Mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter que les choses ne pouvaient être comme avant.

Ils ne furent pas en retard, et attendirent devant la porte avec les autres Gryffondors, contre le mur opposé à celui où se tenaient les Serpentards. Certains se lancèrent des coups d'œil amicaux, résultats des groupes formés. D'autres regards étaient plus haineux, comme celui de Malefoy à Harry qui n'en tenu pas compte, d'autres soucis en tête.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer en silence. Il commença en parlant des BUSES et du très haut niveau exigé cette année de leur part.

- Sachez que vous ne serez acceptés l'année prochaine que si vous obtenez un Optimal à votre examen, ce qui ne concernera qu'une petite partie d'entre vous bien entendu. Il sera grand temps de se débarrasser des inutiles et des incapables. Mais en attendant, au travail ! Les instructions sont au tableau, nous commencerons avec une potion de Force.

Harry avait gardé la tête droite, les yeux fixés sur son chaudron. Si les années précédentes, de telles paroles n'avaient eu l'effet que de l'agacer, il les ressentit cette fois plus personnellement. Et il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi.

Rogue n'était rien pour lui. Son père était James. Et Rogue ne devait pas l'affecter.

Ron s'inquiéta et essaya de plaisanter mais il se prit un coup à l'arrière de la tête par le professeur de potions qui ne tolérait pas les bavardages, particulièrement ceux des Gryffondors. Hermione remarqua qu'il levait un sourcil en voyant Harry éviter son regard et le fuir mais il ne sembla pas s'y attarder.

La potion était très complexe et le jeune sorcier se concentra le plus possible, pour ne pas la rater, ce qui lui vaudrait des remarques qu'il voulait éviter, mais surtout pour ne plus penser.

Malheureusement, n'ayant pas les capacités et la dextérité d'Hermione, il ne put parvenir à un résultat convainquant.

La fin du cours approchant, Rogue observa les résultats obtenus, pendant que les élèves recueillaient un échantillon de leur potion à lui remettre. Il s'approcha d'Harry et comme à son habitude critiqua sa préparation.

- Et bien Potter, l'été ne vous a pas aidé à améliorer votre niveau dans ma matière. Je ne doute pas de vous voir disparaître de ce cours l'an prochain, et vous pouvez imaginer à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Mais cette potion ne vaut rien, et elle au moins pourra disparaître immédiatement. Recurvite ! Vous me ferez vingt centimètres en plus de parchemin pour le devoir à rendre la prochaine fois.

Harry serra les dents mais ne répliqua rien ni même ne releva la tête. La pièce était sombre et seuls Ron et Hermione voyaient à quel point il se sentait mal. Les mots de Rogue avaient toujours été mesquins et blessants, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de réel impact sur le garçon. Jusqu'à présent.

Dès que le professeur s'éloigna, Harry rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse et du se faire violence pour ne pas sortir en courant. Une fois hors des cachots, il chercha à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son… professeur de potions.

Rogue resta pensif, indifférents aux élèves qui sortaient de sa classe après lui avoir rendu leurs échantillons de potions. Quelle mouche avait piquée Potter ? Il avait agit vraiment étrangement… Il avait l'habitude des regards noirs et des menaces murmurées, pas de cette attitude fuyante. Quel Gryffondor vraiment !

Il haussa les épaules et s'en désintéressa. Il ne vit pas qu'Hermione l'avait observée avant de sortir. Elle-même ne vit pas Drago regarder intrigué Harry s'en aller et le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la classe.

Ron rejoignit rapidement son meilleur ami pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- Eh, vieux, imagine, quand il va apprendre la vérité, il va avoir une crise cardiaque à l'idée que sa progéniture est aussi nulle en potions !

Harry sourit faiblement.

- J'ai une idée, on prend nos balais et on va voler un peu, ça te dit ?

Hermione les interrompit alors.

- Il y a déjà des devoirs à faire Ron, vous devriez profiter d'avoir une partie de l'après-midi de libre pour vous avancer.

Ron grogna qu'ils auraient bien le temps plus tard mais Harry hocha la tête et retourna vers le château le regard vide. Ses amis le suivirent, soucieux. Ils montèrent à la salle commune et s'attelèrent à leur travail.

Hermione était très concentrée comme toujours, mais Ron avait du mal. Il regardait ses frères montrer leurs farces et attrapes aux plus jeunes. Harry en revanche essayait de ne penser qu'à son devoir de botanique.

L'heure passa ainsi, et Ginny entra dans la salle commune avec ses amies. Elle les laissa pour venir saluer Hermione, Ron, et Harry, et s'étonna de le voir travailler autant.

Il ne remarqua rien, répondant à peine à sa salutation et Hermione expliqua à la benjamine Weasley à voix basse ce qui s'était passé en cours de potions. La jeune fille hocha la tête, compréhensive et s'assit à côté d'Harry, essayant d'entamer une discussion anodine, à laquelle il finit par répondre.

Lorsque Ron proposa à nouveau d'aller voler, en invitant Ginny cette fois, Hermione ne protesta pas, et encouragea même Harry à les accompagner.

Finalement, après avoir été titillé par Ginny et son frère, le jeune sorcier sortit enfin de ses pensées et prit du plaisir à voler sur son Eclair de Feu avec ses amis. Une fois à terre, il s'excusa de son attitude, et le sourire chaleureux des deux Weasley lui mit du baume au cœur.

.

.

Le lendemain, les cinquièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentards prenaient leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, avec leur nouvelle enseignante.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse d'être professeur à Poudlard, et j'espère que l'année se passera bien. J'ai eu connaissance des cours que vous avez reçus les années précédentes et j'ai remarqué que le programme n'a pas toujours été suivi, oubliant certains points parfois, mais vous en apprenant d'autres habituellement réservés aux années supérieures. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'établir un programme propre à votre année, en prenant en compte les enseignements reçus par le passé mais également ce qui est attendu aux BUSES.

Hermione prit un air très satisfaite. Elle murmura à Harry assis à côté d'elle.

- Voilà un professeur qui sait ce qu'elle fait et qui sera parfaite pour les examens !

Mademoiselle Mint leur fit ranger leurs manuels, à la grande joie des élèves, et elle entreprit d'évaluer rapidement leurs niveaux. Pour cela elle les fit se répartir en duos.

Ron se tourna trop rapidement vers Hermione pour qu'Harry ait le temps de demander à l'un ou à l'autre de se mettre avec lui. Il voulait éviter d'être avec Neville, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise : le niveau de Neville était si faible que même modeste, Harry savait qu'il l'écraserait. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà ensembles, de même que Lavande et Parvati. Il ne restait que Neville à Gryffondor.

Il remarqua que les Serpentards étaient en nombre impair, et que la jolie Daphné qui était du groupe de Ron n'avait pas encore de partenaire. Il s'apprêta à lui demander d'être le sien, mais son côté chevaleresque l'emporta et il la désigna à Neville qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Mais cela était une piètre consolation, en vue des choix qui lui restaient. Pansy et Millicent rivalisaient de malfaisance avant même de s'être lancées un seul sort ; Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient eu qu'à se tourner l'un vers l'autre ; Blaise et Théodore étaient face à face. Il restait Tracy, une Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui faisait équipe avec Lavande en groupe de travail, et Drago Malefoy, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment.

Le professeur Mint les vit se dévisager avec animosité tous les trois, et se rappelant les commentaires du professeur McGonagall sur l'animosité qui animait Drago et Harry depuis leur première année, elle décida de les mettre ensembles et de prendre Tracey avec elle. Ils seraient ainsi poussés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Les deux élèves accueillirent avec des grimaces et un mécontentement ostentatoire la décision de leur professeur, et se promirent de trouver plus rapidement un partenaire la prochaine fois. Ils n'allaient pas commencer à se côtoyer régulièrement !

Mademoiselle Mint leur demanda d'abord des sortilèges simples, et les observa tous attentivement. Elle augmenta le niveau petit à petit, et leur demanda de se protéger, de se défendre, voire de contre-attaquer, amenant doucement des petits duels chez les plus doués.

Hermione attaquait Ron sans cesse, l'empêchant de se défendre correctement, et il commençait à regretter de s'être mis avec elle. Daphné était très gentille avec Neville qui lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Les deux meilleurs duos étaient sans aucun doute celui de Théodore et Blaise, et celui d'Harry et Drago. Le premier était impressionnant de technique, le deuxième de puissance. Le professeur Mint en prit note et fit s'arrêter les élèves.

Ils retournèrent s'assoir et elle leur dicta une liste de sorts de base d'attaque et de défense à travailler pour la fois suivante, en ajoutant un devoir à rendre sur les grands duels historiques. En sortant, tous étaient contents de cette enseignante avec qui ils avaient l'impression de vraiment savoir où aller.

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, assommante de travail à fournir en classe et en dehors, dans toutes les matières. Et étrangement, Harry n'eut à subir aucun comportement particulier, lié aux événements de juin dernier, de ses déclarations, ou du positionnement du ministère. Comme si à Poudlard, ce qui existait au dehors disparaissait.

Bien sûr, il y eut des regards, des chuchotements, mais si personne ne vint lui assurer son soutien, personne ne partit non plus en courant à sa vue ni ne l'insulta, et Harry trouvait cela réconfortant. L'école restait l'école, et le monde extérieur restait le monde extérieur.

Depuis l'incident avec Dumbledore, sa cicatrice ne lui avait plus fait mal, et ses cauchemars étaient les mêmes que durant l'été. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait bien, mais la situation aurait pu être bien pire.

Et c'est avec joie et soulagement que lui et les élèves de son année accueillirent le week-end salvateur, synonyme de repos, de non cours, et de Quidditch.

.

.

Ce premier samedi de l'année eut pour principale animation les sélections de Quidditch. Dans toutes les équipes, des joueurs avaient quitté Poudlard, et il fallait leur trouver des successeurs.

C'était également l'occasion pour les élèves de se faire remarquer par les capitaines d'équipes, et de se faire noter sur les listes de remplaçants. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les tribunes, car les sélections étaient tout aussi intéressantes et excitantes que les matchs.

Les Gryffondors commencèrent. Leur équipe n'avait besoin que d'un nouveau Gardien et pour ce poste se présentèrent cinq personnes, dont Ron. Cela surprit un instant, puis tout le monde se rappela que tous les Weasley mis à part Percy avaient fait partie de l'équipe à un moment ou à un autre de leur scolarité.

Les autres candidats étaient : un sixième année prétentieux, une quatrième année impliquée dans la plupart des clubs de l'école, un deuxième année très timide qui sentit immédiatement qu'à moins de faire des acrobaties professionnelles il ne serait pas pris, et un septième année désinvolte et sûr de lui.

Il s'avéra que le problème majeur de Ron était la gestion du stress. Son visage était crispé et avait furieusement rougi lorsqu'il s'était placé devant les buts. Mais malgré l'appréhension, il possédait de très bons réflexes, et il était en tête avec le sixième année prétentieux.

Harry ne sut jamais à quoi pensa Ron au dernier moment, mais il devint très concentré, et arrêta un Souaffle dans une acrobatie aérienne extraordinaire, tandis que son adversaire laissa retomber la balle sans la stopper. Les Gryffondors avaient un nouveau Gardien, qui se fit acclamer par bon nombre d'élèves dans les gradins.

Ils restèrent observer les autres équipes et les démonstrations des postulants. Ginny fit preuve d'une adresse impressionnante, et Angelina la nota première des remplaçants Poursuiveurs et Attrapeurs. Les jumeaux Weasley et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés et fiers de leur petite sœur, et Harry apprécia de la regarder évoluer dans les airs.

Il retrouvait ce que lui-même ressentait lorsqu'il était sur son balai, et se dit que voler avec elle pouvait être une bonne expérience. Harry observa Cho également. Il la trouvait toujours très jolie, mais avec les événements du mois de juin, et la mort de Cédric, il ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec elle. Et il sentait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Avant de tous se séparer, les capitaines se retrouvèrent et établirent un planning pour les entraînements. Ils se répartirent un soir et une demi-journée de week-end par semaine pour chaque équipe, et le capitaine des Serdaigles prit soin de bien tout noter et de copier le parchemin, connaissant l'agaçante manie des Serpentards qui était de régulièrement utiliser le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'il était réservé à d'autres.

Les équipes rentrèrent aux vestiaires, la tête remplie de rêves de victoires.

Après un déjeuner mérité, Hermione entraîna rapidement Ron et Harry à la bibliothèque pour les obliger à continuer leurs devoirs, après avoir tout de même chaleureusement félicité le jeune Weasley pour son nouveau poste. Elle les aida très peu, les forçant à réfléchir et à chercher par eux-mêmes mais consentit à les corriger.

Ils rentrèrent à la salle commune éreintés mais avec une partie de leur travail en moins. Harry se surprit à être satisfait d'avoir ainsi fait des efforts intellectuels qui n'étaient pas si pénibles finalement.

Ils restèrent un peu avec leurs amis et Hermione monta rapidement se coucher, un gros livre sous le bras, destiné à être une lecture plaisante de chevet, ce que Ron n'avait pu concevoir.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry chercha des yeux Lisa et Malefoy pour qu'ils prévoient leur soirée de travail en groupe. Il aperçut le Serpentard à sa table mais ne se sentit pas de s'y rendre, et repérant la jeune fille, il préféra aller vers elle.

- Salut Lisa !

- Oh, bonjour Harry.

- On a eu nos horaires d'entraînements de Quidditch, alors je me disais qu'on pouvait placer le nôtre, pour le groupe de travail…

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Quand êtes vous pris ?

- Les Gryffondors, le lundi soir et le samedi matin. Il me semble que les Serpentards ont pris le terrain le jeudi soir et le dimanche matin, mais il faudrait redemander à Malefoy.

- On pourrait travailler ensembles le vendredi, avant le week-end, pour le libérer un peu, et puis on aurait tous nos devoirs pour la semaine.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça me va. Il ne manque plus qu'à demander son avis à… l'autre.

L'idée de devoir aller parler à son ennemi juré sans l'insulter était difficile. Lisa dut s'en apercevoir, car elle lui sourit et proposa :

- Je vais aller lui dire, d'accord ?

Harry la regarda avec soulagement et elle se mit à rire. Le jeune sorcier remarqua qu'elle avait un joli rire. Mais ne se rendit pas compte pas qu'il la suivait des yeux.

Elle s'avança vers Malefoy et lui parla gentiment, vainement puisqu'il l'envoya paître. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et revint vers Harry.

- Bon, il a compris, et n'avait aucun argument contre, mais il n'a pas été poli pour autant.

Le Gryffondor lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui lui rendit. Harry remercia Lisa, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et retourna vers ses amis.

De son côté, Drago était de mauvaise humeur, et il ne prêtait aucune attention à ses amis depuis quelques minutes déjà. Potter était attiré par Lisa Turpin, il l'avait vu. Et Drago ne supportait pas que Potter puisse avoir des distractions.

Parce que Drago était un maître dans l'art de monopoliser l'attention, et dans l'art d'exaspérer les gens. Et il voulait que Potter soit constamment exaspéré par lui. Et cette fille allait lui piquer son passe-temps favori il le sentait gros comme un hippogriffe !

Drago se leva rageusement et s'en alla en traînant les pieds vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il fut suivi par Crabbe et Goyle, comme d'habitude, mais il était trop énervé ce matin là, et les envoya voir ailleurs, sous les regards surpris de Théodore et de Blaise, qui ne comprenaient pas quelle mouche avait piqué leur ami.

De leur côté, Harry, Ron, et Hermione allèrent voir Hagrid. Depuis leur première année quand il les avait invités à prendre le thé à la fin de la première semaine, lui rendre visite pendant le premier week-end était devenu une sorte de rituel. Il fut heureux de les voir et de discuter avec eux, et ils passèrent un moment très agréable.

Le week-end se termina rapidement, et Harry et Ron purent en faire autant avec leurs devoirs, à leur grand soulagement. Hermione les y avait aidé mais ils pouvaient être satisfaits de leurs efforts, et lorsque lundi matin, ils rendirent leurs essais de Botanique, les deux jeunes sorciers pouvaient raisonnablement estimer une note correcte qu'ils auraient mérité.

Le cours de Sortilège fut un moment très plaisant pour tout le monde grâce aux formations des groupes de travail, et ils se mélangèrent davantage pour les exercices. Harry retrouva Lisa qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et comme elle était très douée, elle lui fut d'une grande aide.

Ils discutèrent en travaillant, et à l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione lui rapporta que leurs points de groupe avaient bien monté, à la grande joie d'Harry. Il jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentards et désenchanta bien vite. Il y avait encore du travail à faire pour gagner des points avec Drago…

Lorsque la réalité du cours de Potions surgit au moment du dessert, Harry eut envie de plonger dans la gelée et de ne plus en ressortir. Le deuxième cours qu'il avait eu en milieu de semaine avait été aussi difficile à supporter que le premier, et il avança à reculons vers les cachots qu'il redoutait désormais bien plus que les années passées.

A son grand déplaisir, rien ne changea, et le cours se déroula avec les remarques haineuses de Rogue et les moqueries acerbes de Malefoy. Harry sortit le premier du cours, après avoir laissé sur le bureau du professeur son échantillon de potion, évitant le regard de ce dernier.

Il avait bien avancé dans le château quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ron ou d'Hermione, il ralentit et se retourna. Pour repartir aussitôt, poursuivi par Malefoy qui semblait tenir à le rattraper. Drago parvint enfin à sa hauteur et engagea la conversation de sa voix moqueuse et traînante.

- Alors Potter, tu es tombé amoureux de Rogue pendant l'été ?

Harry sursauta et s'arrêta, à la grande joie du Serpentard qui se faisait un plaisir d'embêter son ennemi de toujours.

- Tu évites son regard, tu sursautes à chaque fois qu'il t'adresse la parole, tu pars en courant de la classe, tête baissée... Une seule déduction : tu es amoureux !

Harry rougit furieusement et serra les poings mais repartit violemment, suivi de Drago qui était trop heureux pour le laisser tranquille.

- J'ai deviné, tu ne peux pas nier ! Allez, avoue donc ! Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? Je suis sûr que tu as pensé tout l'été à comment tu pourrais l'attirer dans tes filets !

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta à nouveau, et une bouffée de colère monta. Il se tourna vers Malefoy, blême, les poings serrés. Drago fronça les sourcils. Potter était vraiment énervé.

Aurait-il touché un point sensible ? Il était vrai que le comportement de Potter était étrange vis-à-vis de leur professeur de potions mais il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé que la raison soit un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Il n'avait jamais existé une once d'affection ni même d'indifférence entre eux deux, ils se haïssaient !

Avant que le Serpentard puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps d'assouvir visiblement son désir de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent précipitamment, et il préféra s'éclipser rapidement.

Voyant la tête que faisait leur ami, les deux Gryffondors l'entraînèrent dehors pour respirer un bon coup. Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il finit par leur parler, d'une voix sourde et qui avait du mal à sortir.

- Malefoy essayait de m'agacer en me disant que j'étais amoureux de Rogue. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai essayé de le semer, mais il a continué, et ça m'a énervé et…

Harry soupira. Ron tenta une boutade qui tomba à plat. Ils comprenaient le désarroi que pouvait ressentir leur ami.

Malgré ce qu'il affirmait, malgré son attitude défensive, malgré son entêtement à dire qu'il détestait Rogue, au fond de lui, Harry ne vivait pas très bien la haine et les remarques de celui qui était son père, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Drago ne reparla pas à Harry de la semaine et il ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante au cours de potions du jeudi. Mais il l'observa, et réfléchit beaucoup à la situation qui était assez particulière.

Il remarqua que Rogue était surpris du comportement de Potter mais qu'il n'y portait pas vraiment d'attention, contrairement à Dumbledore, qui semblait très attentifs à l'attitude du Gryffondor. Les amis d'Harry se comportaient normalement, mais prenaient un air soucieux quand Potter et Rogue se retrouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Le vendredi soir, Lisa, Harry, et Drago se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour leur première réunion en groupe de travail. La jeune Serdaigle les accueillit en souriant, persévérante dans son attitude positive avec le Serpentard qui persistait à bouder. Mais Harry s'énerva très vite contre lui, et Malefoy réagit.

Ils finirent par réussir à travailler plus ou moins ensemble sur leurs devoirs pour la semaine à venir et sur les sortilèges auxquels ils devaient s'exercer.

La présence de Lisa semblait apaiser Harry au déplaisir de Drago. Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas que Potter s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Harry de son côté était toujours aussi agacé par Drago et essayait de l'ignorer, mais faisait des efforts pour être aimable ou tout du moins courtois et poli, pensant aux points qu'il gagnerait grâce à ça.

Cependant l'ambiance était assez tendue, et les tensions demeuraient, surtout avec l'incident du lundi, qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié. Lisa semblait bien le remarquer mais elle ne savait pas trop comment intervenir, et ce contentait d'être très amicale pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

.

.

Harry fut convoqué par Dumbledore pour la première fois de l'année quelques jours plus tard. Le directeur lui fit parvenir un mot dans la matinée, lui demandant de venir en fin d'après-midi ou après dîner, et lui transmettant le mot de passe de son bureau.

Harry retrouva la statue qu'il commençait à connaître, et lui dit avec amusement :

- _Patacitrouilles !_

L'aigle pivota lentement et dans un grondement, s'éleva, laissant apparaître des escaliers. Harry monta ainsi au bureau du directeur, et arrivé devant la porte, frappa et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer. S'avançant dans la pièce, Harry passa devant Fumseck, le phénix du directeur, et le salua d'un sourire. Fumseck émit un doux son.

- Entre, Harry, assieds-toi mon garçon, dit Dumbledore depuis son propre fauteuil.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans un siège en face de lui.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? lui demanda Dumbledore en regardant en l'air.

- Euh… bien, répondit Harry, pas très sûr de savoir quoi répondre, ou si le sorcier avait quelque chose en tête lorsqu'il lui posait la question.

- J'ai pu remarquer que tu avais l'air fatigué. Est-ce que tu dors correctement ?

Harry fut alors bien content que Dumbledore ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit-il seulement, peu à l'aise.

Dumbledore sourit doucement.

- Je crois que tu me caches la vérité, mon garçon, dit-il en regardant ses livres.

Harry plissa les yeux. Oui, le directeur évitait bien son regard.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oh, mais je sais déjà, Harry, ou plutôt je me doute fortement. Ma vraie question est en réalité : as-tu souvent des rêves qui sont des visions de Voldemort, ou des rêves liés à lui ?

Harry croisa les bras, véritablement agacé. Pourquoi Dumbledore continuait de regarder partout dans la pièce sauf dans sa direction ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ?

- Harry, reprit Dumbledore en soupirant, je ne demande que pour t'aider, je ne t'attaque pas.

C'était comme s'il était dans son esprit, comme s'il devinait ce qu'il ressentait. Harry serra les dents et son regard s'assombrit. Dumbledore alors le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

La douleur dans sa cicatrice fut aussi douloureuse que rapide, et elle disparut presque immédiatement. Le visage d'Harry se crispa, et il porta une main à son front.

- Pardon, Harry, lui dit doucement Dumbledore sans s'approcher. Mais il semblerait que le retour de Voldemort ait fait évoluer le lien qu'il y a entre vous. Es-tu parfois énervé pour peu de choses, ou agacé plus que d'habitude ?

- Oui… répondit Harry, soulagé d'avoir enfin une réponse, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Tout le temps, en réalité.

- C'est ce que je craignais.

Dumbledore se leva et se rapprocha de Fumseck, réfléchissant à quelque chose tandis qu'Harry se frottait le front, sa cicatrice encore un peu brûlante.

- Harry je voudrais que tu prennes des leçons d'occlumancie. Il s'agit d'un exercice mental qui te permettra de fermer ton esprit et de rester imperméable à Voldemort. Il ne faut pas que ce lien entre vous subsiste et évolue encore, pour ta propre santé et sécurité. Nous pouvons penser avec assurance qu'il n'en a pas conscience, mais s'il le fait, tu seras en danger.

Harry comprit soudain la gravité de la situation. Si Voldemort accédait à son esprit, il ne serait pas le seul mis en péril.

- D'accord, dit-il alors.

- Bien. Je vais faire venir le professeur Rogue pour que vous trouviez un arrangement.

Harry resta interdit un instant avant de réagir.

- Rogue ?! Hors de question. Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il est hors de question que Rogue…

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry.

- … aille fouiller dans mon esprit !

- Harry, le professeur Rogue est la personne la mieux placée pour t'enseigner à fermer ton esprit. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de m'en approcher, si un simple échange de regards fait brûler ta cicatrice, et aucun autre enseignant ne pourrait réussir aussi rapidement.

- Non.

Harry croisa les bras et resta buté. Il se moquait d'avoir une attitude peut-être puérile, mais il en était hors de question.

- Harry…

- Non. Je refuse.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Bien, je ne savais pas si je devais aborder cela avec toi, mais… est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Avec le professeur Rogue. Ton attitude envers lui est différente, et je ne peux que me demander si quelque chose à changé…

- Non, rien. Il me hait, je le hais. Rien n'a changé.

Et Harry quitta la pièce.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [_Ce Qui A Changé]_ : **

Le titre fait écho à la fin du chapitre. Une chose majeure a changé puisque Rogue n'est plus seulement le professeur de potions d'Harry, qu'il déteste, mais il est également son père, ou censé l'être.

Mais Harry est dans le déni et le refus, ce qui est exprimé par sa dernière réplique. Malgré cela, son attitude change en effet, et Dumbledore, Rogue, et Drago aussi, le remarquent.

D'autres choses ont changé également : c'est une nouvelle année à Poudlard mais qui sera différente, et qui l'est déjà, une nouvelle entente entre les Maisons est amorcée grâce aux groupes, grâce au plan de Dumbledore, un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, une nouvelle configuration des équipes de Quidditch, les examens pour nos héros… ce ne sont que des détails, mais cela participe à "Ce qui a changé".

L'ensemble de la situation a changé également puisque Voldemort est de retour et cela se ressent.

Et puis, un autre petit changement : ce que Drago commence à ressentir !

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

J'ai retranscris la colère, l'énervement constant d'Harry plutôt dans ses affrontements avec Rogue, Malefoy, et lui-même, plutôt que contre ses amis. J'ai en revanche gardé son agacement face à Dumbledore mais en le rendant clairement à cause du lien avec Voldemort.

Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Harry soit tout le temps seul et à s'énerver contre ses amis, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré changer ça.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense est une invention personnelle. Cassiopeia Mint est une jeune sorcière qui sait ce qu'elle fait avec ses élèves, et c'est un personnage qui aura de l'importance dans l'histoire, de même que son histoire à elle (comme tous les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas !)

J'ai gardé l'occlumancie, et avec Rogue. Je trouve que c'était important, et cela va l'être encore plus pour nos protagonistes, puisqu'Harry ne va pas pouvoir éviter son professeur/père bien longtemps.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Qu'est-ce qui, ou qui, décidera Harry à accepter les leçons d'occlumancie avec Rogue ? Quand et comment Rogue apprendra-t-il la vérité ? Dumbledore est-il au courant ?

Comment les relations Lisa-Harry-Drago vont-elle évoluer ? Harry et Lisa semblent s'apprécier, ce qui n'est pas au goût de Drago. Comment tout cela va-t-il continuer ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Malefoy embêtant, cours d'occlumancie pour Harry par Rogue, lien Harry-Voldemort manifesté par colère et regards avec Dumbledore, Angelina capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Ron gardien

.

**Annonce du prochain chapitre : **

Intitulé [_Révélations_], vous y retrouverez les cours, élèves, et professeurs, la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, le premier match de Quidditch, et d'autres choses gardées secrètes pour vous en faire la surprise !

.


	4. Chapter 3 - Révélations

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry dévoile à ses amis la révélation de sa mère : il est le fils de Severus Rogue, et pas de James Potter. Mais il refuse de l'accepter et n'en déteste Rogue que davantage.

Les jeunes sorciers retournent à Poudlard et Dumbledore annonce qu'il y aura Bal en décembre. Il annonce également la formation de groupes de travail pour favoriser le rapprochement des Maisons. Harry doit faire équipe avec une Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle, et avec Drago Malefoy.

Après avoir expliqué à Harry que ses cauchemars et visions sont surement liés au lien qui le connecte à Voldemort, renforcé depuis le retour du mage noir, Dumbledore lui demande de suivre des leçons d'occlumancie avec Rogue, ce qu'Harry refuse.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** après le mercredi soir 13 septembre, jusqu'au mardi soir 17 octobre

.

* * *

_._

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 3 : Révélations **

.

.

Le mois de septembre se termina sans incident nouveau. Harry évita Rogue, et Drago qui l'observait continua de l'embêter avec ça. Harry faillit se battre avec lui, mais ils se calmaient lorsqu'il fallait travailler ensembles avec Lisa.

La jeune fille plaisait de plus en plus au Gryffondor ce qui lui valait d'être pris d'assaut par les piques et moqueries du Serpentard qui ne le supportait pas.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione passaient de bons moments avec leurs groupes de travail, et de nouvelles amitiés se créèrent. Dans le groupe d'Hermione, Ernie était un grand travailleur et passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque qu'Hermione, et Théodore Nott était très intelligent.

Il parlait lorsqu'il estimait que ça en valait la peine mais s'en abstenait autrement, et il semblait être un fabuleux partenaire de travail, d'après Hermione qui rosissait en parlant de lui, au grand déplaisir de Ron.

Ledit Ron se vengeait en évoquant la jolie Daphné, qui était tout à fait charmante, et très intelligente également. Dans son groupe était aussi Anthony, qui ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais les deux garçons avaient tendance à laisser leurs conversations dévier sur le Quidditch, ce qui leur valait des remontrances de la part de leur partenaire.

Les cours de potions étaient régulièrement assez chaotiques. Lorsqu'Harry n'ignorait pas Rogue, il faisait tout pour rendre sa vie impossible. Il lui répondait, le provoquait, l'énervait délibérément, ce qui mettait Rogue hors de lui. L'énervement constant qu'Harry continuait de ressentir, à cause de Voldemort il le savait désormais, devenait cette agressivité tournée contre leur professeur de potions, mais aussi contre Malefoy qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de laisser Harry en paix.

Plus que les années précédentes les deux garçons s'insultaient violemment et cherchaient à se battre, uniquement arrêtés par leurs amis ou les professeurs.

Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Cassiopeia Mint étaient excellents, et tout le monde parlait de cette nouvelle professeur avec enthousiasme et admiration.

Elle était brillante, intelligente, et avait une excellente pédagogie. Elle proposait aux élèves beaucoup de pratique et faisait régulièrement des mises en situation pour les faire s'exercer sur les nouveaux sortilèges ou contre les créatures qu'ils apprenaient à connaître, sans en oublier la théorie.

Elle leur donnait beaucoup de travail mais ils sentaient qu'elle les faisait réellement progresser.

D'une manière générale, tous les professeurs donnaient une quantité de travail en dehors des cours particulièrement conséquente, et les élèves commencèrent déjà à fatiguer alors qu'un seul mois de cours s'était écoulé.

.

.

Octobre fut le signe de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, et de l'approche des premières vacances, très attendues en particulier par les cinquièmes et les septièmes années. Après le déjeuner ce samedi-là, les jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent vers les portes de l'école pour descendre au village voisin.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione sortirent tous les trois, et commencèrent par prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois-Balais. Ils discutèrent joyeusement de ces premières semaines et apprécièrent de pouvoir passer du temps ensembles.

Apercevant Lisa, accompagnée de Su Li et de Padma Patil, entrer dans le pub, Harry proposa à ses amis de les inviter à les rejoindre, et les trois filles vinrent s'installer près d'eux. Hermione regarda d'un air entendu le jeune sorcier suivre sa partenaire de travail du regard.

Ils discutaient tranquillement, Padma semblant avoir pardonné à Ron son abandon au bal de l'an dernier, quand des Serpentards entrèrent.

Il s'agissait de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, et avec eux, Drago Malefoy, dont le regard surplomba l'endroit avec son air supérieur habituel. Hermione eut un peu envie de les inviter vers eux, s'étant plutôt bien liée d'amitié avec le premier, mais elle se retint, par égards pour Harry et Ron, qui regardaient les arrivants avec la même animosité que d'habitude.

Mais Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de cet avis : voyant Lisa et le Gryffondor discuter et rire ensembles, il entraîna ses deux amis, et s'incrusta vers le petit groupe, qui grimaça en le voyant arriver.

Ils cherchèrent à le renvoyer, et voyaient bien que Blaise et Théodore n'étaient pas très à l'aise, mais Drago insista et bouscula tout le monde pour s'assoir à côté d'Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir, auquel le Serpentard répondit par un rictus narquois.

Les deux autres Serpentard s'assirent à leur tour, en bout de table, en retrait, mais Hermione leur sourit et engagea la conversation avec Théodore, et, Padma qui était à côté de Blaise l'intégra à celle qu'elle tenait avec Su.

Les deux filles étaient gentilles et amicales, et n'entretenaient pas particulièrement de querelles avec les Serpentards en général, et Blaise était très agréable.

Harry se retrouva coincé entre Drago qui rayonnait et Lisa qui ne paraissait pas très contente. Ron ne put leur venir en aide, étant assis un peu trop loin, et après un regard d'excuse, il rejoignit la conversation de ses voisins.

Harry et Lisa tentèrent de discuter tous les deux mais Malefoy ne leur laissait pas un instant de répit, les interrompant sans cesse par des remarques inutiles et mielleuses qui les insupportèrent rapidement.

Ne tenant plus, Harry finit par se lever brusquement et enjambant tout le monde avec Lisa, ils sortirent. Personne ne les suivit, et sur toutes les lèvres s'élargirent des sourires entendus.

Excepté sur celles de Drago qui tenta de les rejoindre mais qui fut retenu par ses condisciples. Etre retenu à une telle table fut soudainement bien moins plaisant pour le Serpentard qui se mit à fulminer et à bouder.

Harry et Lisa s'éloignèrent des Trois Balais et se promenèrent dans le village. Ils passèrent chez Zonko où ils croisèrent Fred et Georges qu'Harry présenta à son amie. Elle les connaissait de réputation bien sûr, mais fut ravie de les rencontrer plus personnellement.

Ils achetèrent ensuite quelques confiseries qu'ils s'amusèrent à manger en continuant d'avancer dans Pré-au-lard.

Lisa voulut acheter une plume et Harry la suivit dans la boutique, se disant qu'il pourrait en profiter pour racheter des choses pour lui.

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec la vendeuse, le jeune homme fit semblant d'observer les parchemins pour la regarder un peu discrètement. Il la trouvait vraiment très jolie. Elle se retourna alors et il se mit à rougir. Lisa se mit à rire et Harry se retourna, embarrassé.

Il se tourna vers la porte, et vit alors Choc Chang entrer dans la boutique. Elle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel il ne sut que répondre. Il n'était plus tellement intéressé par elle mais les coups d'œil qu'elle lui serait semblaient exprimer une certaine affection de la part de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Heureusement pour lui, Lisa termina de payer et s'approcha, et il l'entraîna rapidement au dehors.

…tonnée, elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, il s'agissait de Cho Chang, répondit Harry mal à l'aise. Je l'avais invitée au Bal l'année dernière, et elle avait refusé, parce qu'elle sortait avec…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il haussa les épaules et essaya de jouer d'indifférence. Lisa était perspicace, alors elle n'insista pas.

Ils se promenèrent encore un peu jusqu'à se poser quelque part, en discutant toujours. Elle racontait une histoire drôle d'un cours de l'année précédente quand Harry réalisa qu'il y avait une question qu'il avait envie de lui poser.

- Hum, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il réalisa qu'il la fixait depuis quelques minutes. Il inspira lentement, prêt à se lancer.

- Lisa, est-ce que tu voudrais aller au Bal de Noël avec moi ?

Voilà il l'avait fait ! Le soulagement d'avoir enfin posé la question fut rapidement remplacé par l'inquiétude d'un refus. Mais la jeune fille devint toute rose, se mit à sourire, et ses yeux brillèrent.

Elle bafouilla un instant avant de se reprendre et d'enfin répondre :

- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Harry lui adressa alors un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit par un rire adorable. Ils terminèrent l'après-midi tous les deux et ne se séparèrent qu'en retrouvant leurs amis respectifs, de retour au château.

Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus des que la jeune fille fut assez éloignée.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Ron tandis qu'ils montaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Et bien… commença Harry, elle avait l'air contente de son après-midi, donc je pense que ça a été ?

- C'est très bien Harry ! Réagit Hermione pour l'encourager.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et la jeune fille donna le mot de passe.

- Je l'ai invitée à être ma cavalière… ajouta Harry pendant qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Ron. Et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Harry se mit à sourire.

- Elle a accepté, répondit-il.

- Yeah, bravo mon vieux ! L'acclama Ron avec enthousiasme.

Cela fit rire Harry et Hermione. Ils parlèrent encore de cela un moment, et Hermione donna des conseils pour ne rien faire de travers, puis ils descendirent diner. La soirée se termina assez tranquillement.

.

.

Durant la semaine suivante, Harry surprit à plusieurs reprises les filles de Serdaigle de son année se mettre à glousser en le voyant, et il commença à se demander si Lisa ne l'avait pas complètement tourné en ridicule auprès de ses amies.

Lorsqu'il retrouva la Serdaigle à la bibliothèque le vendredi après les cours, Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il fut en retard d'une demi-heure ce qui lui valut un regard exaspéré du Gryffondor, mais Drago s'en moquait : tout ce qui comptait était de ne jamais permettre à Potter de l'oublier. Même si c'était avec antipathie.

Le Serpentard avait du mal à comprendre et à accepter ce qui se passait en lui mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Potter à cause de son incertitude, alors il préférait continuer ainsi au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Agacé et frustré par ses émotions récentes, il s'énerva tout seul sur ses devoirs, et passa une soirée exécrable.

.

.

Ce samedi-là, l'école était en effervescence, car allait avoir lieu le premier match Quidditch de l'année.

La semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour les deux équipes qui avaient passé de nombreuses heures à s'entraîner malgré la quantité non négligeable de travail scolaire pour les uns et les autres.

Le temps était clair et sec, à leur grand plaisir à tous, et les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se croisement dans les couloirs en se jetant des regards de défi.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, juste avant le match, Angelina fit un discours d'encouragement très enthousiaste, immédiatement parodié par les jumeaux Wesley bien sûr.

S'ils étaient aussi à l'aise que d'habitude, Ron, lui, était très blanc, et il n'avait rien pu avaler au petit déjeuner. C'était son premier match, et plus le moment approchait plus il perdait toute confiance en lui.

Harry avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils ne joueraient pas contre les Serpentard, qui auraient tout fait pour le déstabiliser franchement.

Les deux équipes sortirent des vestiaires, et jaillissants sur leurs balais, apparurent les joueurs sous les acclamations du public.

Pratiquement toute l'école était là, le Quidditch était l'événement de Poudlard. Les professeurs aussi étaient présents, dans leur tribune, avec quelques personnalités ou quelques parents parfois.

Les deux équipes se firent face, et les capitaines se serrèrent la main.

Il y avait beaucoup d'anciens chez les Serdaigles, dont Cho Chang au poste d'Attrapeuse qui lança quelques regards vers Harry, mais resta tout de même concentrée sur le match qui allait commencer.

Anthony, du groupe de travail de Ron, était Poursuiveur chez les Serdaigle, et il avait l'air à la fois excité et nerveux à l'idée de devoir marquer des buts à son partenaire de travail.

Le capitaine Roger Davies était un septième année qui aimait jouer à la loyale et les matchs entre ces deux maisons s'étaient généralement toujours bien passés, même avec leurs esprits de compétition.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, Mrs Bibine lança le Souaffle en sifflant le début du match, et les joueurs se lancèrent.

Les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient très fortes, et Angelina avait amélioré leur technique. Elles marquèrent les premiers buts et furent acclamées par la foule en rouge et or.

Harry surveillait le terrain d'un œil et essayait de suivre le match d'un autre. Les Serdaigles reprirent la balle et marquèrent à leur tour.

A un moment, Anthony se retrouva face aux buts et hésita une seconde de trop à lancer la balle, ayant croisé le regard déterminé de Ron.

Un Cognard bien lancé surgit à côté de lui et il dut lâcher le Souaffle pour l'éviter. Alicia le récupéra et tenta de marquer mais le Gardien arrêta le tir.

Les minutes passèrent, et Ron parvenait à arrêter des balles parfois de manières extraordinaires sous les acclamations de ses condisciples, mais il en laissait passer d'autres qu'Harry aurait jugées plus simples à bloquer.

Le match continua, le score oscillant d'une équipe à l'autre, mais le jeu commençait à piétiner, et le Vif d'Or n'était toujours pas apparu. L'attraper semblait être le seul moyen de marquer la différence car les points se talonnaient.

Soudain, Harry vit Cho s'élancer sur son balai. Il regarda dans sa direction et put apercevoir l'éclat doré qu'il attendait tant.

Il s'élança à son tour et dut effectuer un virage serré pour rattraper la Serdaigle. Il se coucha sur son Eclair de Feu, plus rapide que le balai de son adversaire, et la rattrapa rapidement.

Ils avancèrent à toute vitesse côte à côte, évitant les autres joueurs, les Cognards, s'efforçant de suivre la ligne tracée par le Vif d'Or qui était encore trop rapide pour eux, sous les cris et encouragements de leurs supporters.

Harry ressentit soudainement une violente douleur au front : sa cicatrice le brûlait et il pouvait ressentir une colère immense qui ne provenait pas de lui.

Il serra les dents et se pencha encore plus sur son balai. « Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… ». La douleur était si intense qu'il crut un instant ne pas pouvoir tenir mais sa volonté de gagner le match prit le dessus et il sentit ses forces se décupler.

Dans un grondement plein de rage et de détermination, il dépassa Cho et tendit le bras en avant. Un pic de douleur à sa cicatrice lui donna l'élan nécessaire qui lui manquait, et sa main se referma sur la petite balle dorée.

Le sifflet de Mrs Bobine fut couvert par les hurlements de la foule.

Mais Harry ne les écouta pas. Il piqua vers le sol et bascula à moitié de son balai qu'il parvint à poser par terre avant de tomber à genoux, les poings serrés contre le sable.

Il y avait un bruit immense dans le stade, partagé entre les hourras et les déceptions, mais on s'aperçut vite qu'Harry n'était pas bien.

Cho, qui avait été juste derrière lui, fut la première à se poser à côté de lui et Mrs Bibine arriva presque immédiatement, tandis que Ron piquait dans sa direction et qu'Hermione descendait des gradins à toute vitesse. Cho posa une main sur le dos d'Harry.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Le Gryffondor secoua à peine la tête. Il fournissait un effort extraordinaire pour ne pas se mettre à hurler tant sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser s'il ne laissait rien sortir.

Mais le stade était plein. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant, mais ne surent que faire.

Le professeur McGonagall accourut alors, accompagnée du professeur Rogue. Ron l'aperçut et se mordit la lèvre. Sa venue n'allait rien arranger…

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas intervenu auprès d'Harry, se demandant où il était. Elle interpella les préfets pour qu'ils fassent évacuer le stade, et lorsqu'elle revint vers son ami, il s'était assis, et ne semblait plus ressentir l'intense douleur.

Harry tendit le Vif d'Or qu'il avait gardé crispé dans sa main à Mrs Bibine et s'appuya sur Ron pour se relever. Le reste de son équipe le regardait d'un air anxieux mais il finit par sourire faiblement.

- On a gagné ! furent les mots qu'il prononça, en cherchant à prétendre la joie de la victoire.

Personne ne s'y trompa mais tous firent semblant. Ils retournèrent dans le vestiaire après l'avoir félicité pour sa course avec Cho, et pour leur avoir obtenu la victoire, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Ron, Hermione, et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue auprès d'Harry.

.

.

Le professeur de métamorphose semblait inquiète.

- Mr Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Ça va mieux maintenant, merci, répondit Harry en voulant la rassurer. Je n'aurai pas besoin de monter voir Mrs Pomfresh. Mais il faut que je voie le professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Voulut s'assurer McGonagall. Bien, allons-y tout de suite, il doit être dans son bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, Ron soutenant encore un peu Harry dont le front le faisait toujours souffrir.

- Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Rogue.

- Voldemort, répondit Harry sans relever à qui il parlait.

Harry n'avait prononcé que son nom mais sa voix était vide et glacée alors qu'il le laissait sortir, et Hermione frissonna.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore et McGonagall donna le mot de passe. Le passage s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'escalier qui menait aux bureaux du directeur. Rogue frappa à la porte lorsqu'ils y parvinrent et elle s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau, le regard fixé sur Fumseck qui lissait ses plumes.

Tous avancèrent dans la pièce. McGonagall et Rogue s'écartèrent d'Harry tandis que ses amis restaient en retrait derrière lui et il se sentit soudain très seul.

Le directeur parla de sa voix posée.

- Peux-tu Harry s'il te plaît me raconter ce qui s'est passé à la fin du match ?

- Ma cicatrice s'est mise à brûler et j'ai ressenti de la colère. Une colère immense qui ne venait pas de moi. Une colère… haineuse. Si je n'avais pas été si concentré sur le Vif d'Or et sur le match que je voulais gagner, je n'aurais pas pu supporter la douleur. Elle était si intense, c'était insoutenable. Et puis c'est devenu plus fort encore d'un seul coup.

Harry s'interrompit et frissonna.

- Professeur, Voldemort a torturé et assassiné quelqu'un. Et il a continué de torturer des gens, dit-il d'une voix basse et grave. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, la douleur était trop forte, mais une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, les images ont pris du sens.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, les yeux toujours fixés sur Fumseck.

- Sais-tu qui a été attaqué par Voldemort ? Finit-il par demander.

- Non. Une famille. L'homme a été tué, sa femme et sa fille torturées.

Hermione et le professeur McGonagall regardaient Harry très inquiètes. Il avait répondu d'une voix vide d'émotion, avec distance, devant l'horreur dont il avait été témoin.

Toujours sans le regarder, Dumbledore reprit après un nouvel instant de silence durant lequel il sembla réfléchir.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas… répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Etais-tu extérieur à la scène ? Répéta Dumbledore posément.

- Vous voulez savoir si j'étais Voldemort ? S'énerva Harry sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. J'étais dans sa tête. J'ai levé le bras avec lui. J'ai prononcé les sortilèges.

Ron le regarda horrifié. Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir stoppé toute arrivée d'émotion pour fuir ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sa voix était glacée.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu autant souffert, à ton avis ? Lui demanda Dumbledore avec plus de douceur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, frustré.

Dumbledore continuait de regarder Fumseck mais ses yeux brillaient.

- Je pense, Harry, que ton corps, ton esprit, n'ont pas supporté toute la haine et la malfaisance de Voldemort. Tu as été avec lui mais si tu as partagé ses sens, rien en toi n'a pu supporter ce qui le fait vivre.

Le sorcier parlait doucement, comme pour apaiser la colère qu'Harry ressentait sans le vouloir.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait, continua Dumbledore. Tu as simplement assisté. D'un point de vue un peu particulier je l'admets, mais tu n'as pas agis avec lui.

Lorsque Dumbledore tourna enfin les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier ressentit le même éclat de violence sur son front que les dernières fois, qui ne dura que l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce fut Harry qui détourna le visage. Le directeur continua de le dévisager, pensif. Il semblait être le seul à vraiment tout comprendre.

Il allait se remettre à parler mais Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se concentrait pour revoir les visages de la famille victime de Voldemort, ou pour retrouver dans ce qu'il avait ressenti une information sur elle.

- Ils étaient sorciers. Voldemort était furieux… furieux que quelque chose ne se soit pas bien passé. L'homme était à son service mais il n'était pas un Mangemort. Il devait retrouver quelqu'un.

Le professeur McGonagall sursauta en l'entendant parler. Harry ne releva pas la tête vers Dumbledore mais ce dernier le fixa plus intensément encore, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

Il finit par prendre la parole après un long silence.

- Il serait sage que tu ailles te reposer. Harry, j'aimerais que ce soir tu ailles à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion de Sommeil, et que tu reviennes me voir demain après le dîner, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, et Ron, Hermione et lui quittèrent le bureau.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue se tournèrent vers le directeur, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il réfléchissait. Le professeur de métamorphose rompit le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Albus ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas directement mais leva les yeux vers Rogue.

- Severus, l'appela-t-il, vous êtes le meilleur occlumans que je connaisse, pourriez-vous vous occuper d'Harry s'il vous plaît ? Il faut qu'il ferme son esprit à Voldemort avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte de ce qui se passe.

- Dumbledore, vous avez remarqué j'en suis certain, l'attitude étrange de Potter envers moi, releva Rogue. Même sans cela, des leçons d'occlumancie avec moi auraient été difficiles, mais…

- Je sais, j'ai pu constater de sa façon d'agir. C'est pourquoi vous viendrez demain également, et nous essaierons de régler cela. Il va falloir qu'il accepte de vous avoir comme professeur, au moins pour cela. Il en va de sa sécurité.

Rogue s'inclina et Dumbledore prit congé des deux professeurs qui se retirèrent.

Harry ne put dormir cette nuit-là que grâce à la potion, mais Hermione et Ron eurent bien plus de mal à y parvenir.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Drago n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

.

.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Le soleil se levait à peine. L'infirmerie était vide, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Mrs Pomfresh.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa et se massa les tempes en refermant les yeux. Ce sommeil sans rêves avait été bénéfique sur sa santé mais les souvenirs l'assaillirent sitôt que son esprit reprit contact avec la réalité.

Il frissonna. Les mots de Dumbledore pour le rassurer avaient beau se répéter dans sa tête, il ne pouvait effacer la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il avait partagé la vision de Voldemort. Il avait envie de hurler, et de vomir à la fois.

Et il avait envie de quelque chose qu'il savait impossible. Il avait grandi en apprenant que cette envie qu'il ressentait parfois, trop souvent, serait à jamais impossible.

Il avait envie des bras rassurants de sa mère, envie d'une étreinte qui lui était refusée. Et il pensa alors à Rogue. Dans un soupir las et frustré, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, et sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller.

Entendant quelqu'un approcher, il préféra se tourner, fermer les yeux, et faire semblant de dormir encore. Il était trop secoué pour discuter avec quiconque.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la personne entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cette personne s'arrêta un instant, écoutant la respiration d'Harry que ce dernier essayait de rendre plausible, et s'approcha du lit.

Le jeune homme sentit l'inconnu se pencher au-dessus de lui. Un muscle tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une main douce effleurer sa joue.

L'inconnu partit en courant.

Dans la faible lueur teintée des premiers rayons du soleil, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le geste avait été si tendre, et si léger… Et le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son visiteur mystérieux.

Mrs Pomfresh avait dû entendre du bruit car elle entra dans l'infirmerie et tira les rideaux.

Voyant qu'Harry était réveillé, elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa température en lui demandant comment il se sentait. Et comme tout allait bien en apparence, elle le laissait partir.

Il préféra passer par la salle commune d'abord, et monter à son dortoir. Il était encore tôt, Ron ne serait sûrement pas encore levé, il aimait dormir le dimanche matin.

Et si Harry faisait semblant de sortir de son lit, les gens penseraient qu'il avait dormi avec les autres, et oublieraient vite ce qui s'était passé.

La salle commune était pleine encore des restes de la petite fête de la veille, qui avait célébré la victoire de leur équipe.

Harry monta à son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'allait pas dormir à nouveau mais il essaya de ne pas trop penser, attendant que son meilleur ami se réveille.

.

.  
Ron se leva quelques heures plus tard, qu'Harry avait employées à lire les livres reçus pour son anniversaire, et ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune, où elle passa plusieurs bonnes minutes à s'assurer de son état.

Elle ne paraissait pas très convaincue en le laissant tranquille mais préféra qu'ils descendent petit-déjeuner.

Sur le trajet, Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

- Et tu ne sais pas qui c'était ? demanda Ron intrigué.

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, répondit Harry.

- C'est malin, tu aurais pu la voir comme ça.

- "La voir" ? réagit Harry sans comprendre.

- La fille qui est venue ! répondit Ron avec évidence.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr.

Ron paraissait entièrement certain qu'il s'agissait d'une élève féminine. Etrangement, Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr. Hermione ne se prononça pas mais elle garda un air pensif pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

.

.  
Ils sortirent dans le parc et s'installèrent près du lac, vite rejoints par leurs camarades de classe, mais aussi par quelques Serpentards avec qui ils commençaient de se lier d'amitié grâce aux groupes de travail. Même Malefoy et ses acolytes étaient là, même s'ils restaient distants et moqueurs.

A la fin de la matinée, presque tous les cinquièmes années étaient rassemblés sur les berges du lac. Il faisait bon, et malgré l'automne, le soleil était bien présent.

Certains lisaient, d'autres s'aidaient sur leurs devoirs, d'autres encore discutaient, jouaient aux cartes, ou se reposaient dans l'herbe.

Depuis un balcon, Dumbledore et quelques professeurs les observaient en souriant. L'expérience était très bénéfique sur ces jeunes sorciers, et des liens se créaient déjà.

Il fallait que les Maisons se rapprochent, il fallait qu'ils aient envie de se battre ensemble. Il en allait de leur avenir.

Les jeunes sorciers se séparèrent pour le déjeuner mais ressentirent sans vraiment l'avouer, l'envie de tous se retrouver encore.

Ils se rejoignirent sur le terrain de Quidditch, où la plupart se disputèrent des matchs amicaux aux règles déformées, pendant que les non-amateurs du sport les encourageaient et papotaient dans les gradins.

Tout le monde remarqua les attentions que Ron avait portées à Hermione, qui avait souri discrètement mais en faisant semblant de rien. On remarqua également comment ses attentions avait été plus présentes lorsque Théodore adressait la parole à la jeune sorcière, et Parvati, Lavande, et Padma s'étaient prises à leur jeu préféré : les commérages.

Elles avaient été accompagnées de Pansy qui s'avéra pouvoir être d'une plutôt bonne compagnie sur ce point, bien qu'elle soit assez désagréable le reste du temps.

Blaise avait passé son temps à séduire Su et Mandy qui gloussaient de ses allures de séducteur ; Neville, Hannah, et Susan avaient discuté botanique et plantes aquatiques ; et Daphné avait été choyée par Seamus et Dean qui la trouvaient définitivement charmante.

D'autres associations s'étaient encore faites entre les Maisons, grâce aux loisirs et aux affinités de chacun, et tout le monde passa un très bon moment.

Harry sentit qu'il était vraiment détendu, et heureux que ses pensées soient aussi agréablement distraites, il adora la journée.

Lisa lui souriait souvent et il en fut très aimable avec tout le monde, même avec Drago qui faisait pourtant tout pour l'embêter… et attirer ainsi son attention.

Le soir arriva plus rapidement qu'ils ne le souhaitaient vraiment, et ils se séparèrent pour retourner de leurs côtés au moment du dîner.

.

.  
Harry salua ses amis après avoir rapidement avalé quelque chose et monta chez Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de passe que McGonagall avait prononcé la veille : « _Patacitrouilles_ », et grimpa l'escalier.

La pensée de sa visite lui avait remis en tête les soucis oubliés durant la journée, mais il était parvenu à rester apaisé.

Il frappa à la porte et entra en entendant la voix du directeur l'inviter à le faire.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard glacial et haineux de Rogue. Harry ne s'y était pas attendu, il reçut ce regard comme une claque en pleine figure, et recula d'un pas. Immédiatement son corps se tendit et il fut sur la défensive.

Dumbledore remarqua tout de suite que son regard était à la fois blessé et plein de colère. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Rogue qui avait haussé un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'Harry. Le garçon fit très attention à ne pas tourner la tête à nouveau vers son professeur de potions.

Il savait que son comportement avait l'air suspect, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et il n'arrivait pas à agir comme les années passées avec ce qu'il savait.

Dumbledore parla d'une voix douce.

- Harry, mon garçon, j'ai remarqué que ton attitude avait changé envers le professeur Rogue. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien, mais je me dois d'insister. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes l'occlumancie pour repousser la connexion avec Voldemort, et le professeur Rogue est la personne la plus à même de t'aider sur ce point. Seulement, votre relation pour le moment n'est pas propice à un tel apprentissage.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui de plus que déjà ses satanés cours de potions, répliqua Harry avec animosité, les dents serrées. Et surtout pas qu'il pénètre mon esprit.

Dumbledore soupira tandis que Rogue se retenait de réagir violemment aux provocations et à l'insolence du jeune homme.

- Severus, voulez-vous nous laisser ? Il y a d'autres choses que je souhaiterai discuter avec Harry. Mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée, et je tiens, Harry, à ce que tu apprennes l'occlumancie. Alors je vais te laisser jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à la situation et accepter de passer au-delà des problèmes que tu as avec le professeur Rogue, pour ta propre sécurité, et pour ton bien. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Harry croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Il y eut un silence lourd. Harry finit par hocher rapidement et furtivement la tête, et Dumbledore sembla satisfait. Il se tourna vers Rogue qui quitta la pièce.

- Harry, te souviens-tu de détails, que tu aurais vu pendant ta connexion avec Voldemort ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Voldemort cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il était énervé parce que les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, concentré.

- D'autres choses ?

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et entendu.

- Il a parlé d'une enfant, je crois, je crois que la personne qu'il cherchait était une enfant. Une enfant qui serait spéciale.

- Hmm… murmura simplement Dumbledore.

Il resta silencieux un instant puis reprit.

- Vois-tu Harry, Voldemort a un plan, un plan dont je ne suis pas certain encore, mais qui, je pense, concerne un vieil enchantement, un rituel aussi vieux que l'école. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas encore les détails, mais il est fort probable que Voldemort en sache plus que moi.

- Vraiment ? Réagit Harry, sincèrement surpris.

- Oui Harry, je ne sais pas tout, et il est des choses que je ne connais pas, mais que Voldemort sait, répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

Harry resta pensif.

- Professeur, au lieu de m'apprendre à bloquer Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas m'aider à contrôler les visions que j'ai de Voldemort ? Cela pourrait être utile !

- Il en est hors de question, Harry, et je tiens à être très clair sur le sujet, répliqua immédiatement le Dumbledore avec autorité. A tous moments Voldemort pourra s'en rendre compte et l'utiliser contre toi. De plus, ces connexions te sont douloureuses, et je ne t'autoriserai pas à te mettre volontairement dans de telles situations !

Voyant à quel point il était sérieux, Harry n'insista pas, ne perdant pas pour autant l'idée, qu'il ne trouvait pas mauvaise. Surtout lorsque l'autre alternative était ces leçons d'occlumancie avec Rogue.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre Harry, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Harry salua Dumbledore, et s'en alla sans trainer.

.

.  
Hermione passa la journée du lendemain à essayer de le convaincre de révéler à Rogue la vérité, et d'abandonner cette idée d'aller chercher des idées dans la tête de Voldemort.

Els jugeait cela beaucoup trop dangereux et trouva toutes sortes d'arguments aussi valables les uns que les autres, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Ron était d'accord avec Hermione mais cela ne le faisait pas changer d'avis.

C'est obstiné et sans la moindre intention de changer d'état d'esprit ou d'attitude qu'Harry se dirigea à contre cœur vers le bureau de Dumbledore après le diner.

Il attendit un long moment devant la porte, espérant que quelque chose se passerait, et lui ferait éviter toute cette situation qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, mais rien n'arriva, et il dut se résoudre à frapper.

Le directeur l'invita à entrer, et comme la veille, Harry dut croiser le regard haineux du professeur Rogue. Mais cette fois, les yeux noirs étaient teintés d'incompréhension et de questions.

Harry l'ignora.

- Bonsoir Harry. As-tu changé d'attitude depuis hier soir ? Demanda Dumbledore en espérant fortement que le jeune homme réponde par l'affirmative.

- Non, répondit Harry avec obstination.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et s'énerva pour de bon.

- Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin arrogant et égoïste ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres accède à votre esprit, vous nous mettez tous en danger, avec tout ce que vous savez !

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, répliqua Harry en insistant avec insolence sur l'appellation. Je suis toujours fermement convaincu que vous êtes un vrai Mangemort qui travaillez pour lui ! Il ne trouvera pas chez moi de trace de votre prétendue véritable allégeance !

- Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, et imaginez que tout le monde fait pareil ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi et je n'en ai rien à faire si vous vous faites prendre par votre propre bêtise, mais je ne vous laisserai pas risquer tout ce que nous faisons et ce pour quoi nous œuvrons sur un caprice d'adolescent imbécile ! Ah, vous êtes bien le digne fils de votre père !

- Ah ouai ?! Commença de répliquer Harry. Et bien…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et serra les poings. Pour s'empêcher de trop en dire, il dévia :

- Mon père était un homme bien ! Lança-t-il, en ne gardant que James Potter comme modèle paternel. Il a accepté un loup-garou parmi ses meilleurs amis, il a accueilli un homme rejeté par sa famille, il a permis à une personne abominable et renfermée d'avoir des amis aussi malgré tout et il lui a fait confiance alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû !

- Oui, cela lui a bien servi ! Répondit Rogue avec hargne. Et tout ce que vous décrivez n'était en aucun cas une expression de sa bonté mais les preuves flagrantes de son arrogance, de son assurance méprisable ! Votre père n'avait pas peur d'humilier ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, Potter, et croyez moi, j'en sais quelque chose !

- NE DITES PAS UN MOT DE PLUS SUR MON PÈRE ALORS QU'IL A EPOUSE MA MÈRE POUR LA SAUVER DE VOUS !

Harry avait hurlé. Il ne supportait plus ces accusations, après tout ce qu'il savait.

Rogue ne répliquait rien, il ne réagissait pas. _Comment ce sale gamin savait-il que…_

- Quand bien même vous ne seriez pas véritablement du côté de Voldemort, mon père était un meilleur homme que vous ne le serez jamais, prononça Harry avec toute la haine et la colère qu'il ressentait.

Et il quitta le bureau en laissant la porte battre derrière lui.

.

.

Harry partit à grands pas, furieux. Il parcourut les couloirs, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et… Rogue…

Il commençait à être tard et il ne croisa presque personne, à son grand plaisir. Il avançait la tête baissée, les poings serrés, grondant et ruminant des pensées toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres.

Il était hors de lui. Rogue ne cessait d'insulter James Potter alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Lily l'aimait et qu'elle ne s'était mariée avec James que pour les protéger tous les deux !

Oui mais alors, intervint une petite voix dans l'esprit du jeune homme, s'il croît que tu es le fils de James Potter, c'est qu'il pense que Lily l'a trahi ou abandonné pour l'homme qu'il détestait déjà depuis l'école !

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas commencer de trouver des excuses à Rogue ! Cet homme était cruel et mauvais de toute manière !

Tout à ses pensées et sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry ne vit pas la personne en face de lui, qui ne regardait pas non plus où elle allait.

Et le choc fut inévitable.

- Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry encore plus énervé qu'une minute plus tôt.

- Potter ! Siffla Malefoy en le reconnaissant à son tour.

- Dégage de mon chemin !

- Ecarte-toi de ma route !

Dirent-ils en même temps avec animosité.

Ils se jetèrent des regards haineux et ne bougèrent pas, aucun voulant céder à l'autre.

Et puis Harry réalisa qu'il avait des choses plus importantes dans sa vie que de perdre son temps à ces imbécillités avec ce satiné Serpentard.

- Aller, passe et fous-moi la paix ! Cracha-t-il en s'écartant.

Drago resta bouche bée, trop surpris par ce revirement. Ne le voyant pas bouger, Harry agacé essaya d'avancer.

Mais Drago mis son bras en travers et le stoppa.

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! S'énerva Harry en voulant le repousser.

Mais Drago lui attrapa le col.

- A quoi tu joues, hein ? Siffla-t-il. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu es le plus mature de nous deux, jouer au grand Gryffondor, à me laisser passer comme ça ?

- Putain Malefoy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dégage et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Oh, on a des trucs importants à faire, Potter ? Lanca Drago avec sarcasme. Tu as besoin de te préparer pour ton prochain grand moment en public ? Tu fais très bien l'expression de la douleur, vas-y, fais la juste pour moi !

Ne supportant plus le Serpentard, Harry dans un grondement de colère, le poussa avec violence contre le mur.

- Fous-moi-la-paix… articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées, en maintenant Malefoy fermement, leurs visages extrêmement proches.

Et ils se sentirent alors très étranges.

Harry lâcha Drago et recula d'un pas. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, et qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de son ennemi.

Dans un effort qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se retourna, et partit précipitamment.

Contre le mur, Drago posa une main sur son torse. A l'intérieur son cœur battait bien trop vite.

Il jura, et se laissa glisser à terre, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux là par où Harry état parti.

.

.

Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry avec des airs compatissants. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Malefoy (il en était hors de question) mais il leur avait rapporté son entrevue avec Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Mon vieux, je crois que ça va être inévitable. Tu vas devoir avouer à Rogue ce que tu sais.

Harry grogna de mécontentement.

- Ecoute, la seule façon que tu puisses lui cacher quand il t'apprendra l'occlumancie serait de déjà savoir fermer ton esprit… ce qui rendrait la situation complétement absurde !

- Ron a raison, Harry, approuva Hermione. Il faut que tu acceptes qu'il soit au courant. Il est plus important pour toi et pour tout le monde que tu puisses te protéger de Voldemort, même si le prix à payer est de dire à Rogue qu'il est ton…

Harry se leva brusquement. Hermione soupira et Ron et elle échangèrent un regard désolé. Harry rejetait tellement la réalité qu'il refusait même de simplement l'entendre.

- Harry… murmure Hermione.

- Je sais, répondit-il sèchement. Je sais, je sais, je sais.

Et il laissa échapper un long soupir. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il regarda longuement dehors.

- Et si… et si lui dire… ne fait qu'empirer les choses ? Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Hermione comprit soudain pourquoi Harry rejetait autant le fait de dire à Rogue la vérité.

Elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la haine qu'ils se vouaient, du fait qu'Harry n'avait qu'une mauvaise image de Rogue, du plaisir qu'Harry pouvait avoir à se considérer comme le fils de James Potter, et tout cela était vrai, toutes ces raisons était présentes et valables.

Mais elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important, de très important, qu'Harry n'avait pas osé exprimer jusque-là, et qu'il n'exprimait pas même encore, mais qu'il commençait enfin à aborder.

Car depuis qu'il avait vu sa mère en rêve, Harry avait découvert qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance, une chance de ressentir et vivre enfin ce que Ron et Hermione connaissaient depuis toujours : une famille.

Et Hermione venait de comprendre qu'au-delà de la haine et du refus, Harry avait peur, peur que Rogue lui refuse, lui, cette chance là.

La jeune fille se leva, alla vers Harry, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en le tournant vers elle.

- Rogue est un homme seul que tout le monde craint ou déteste. Il pense que la seule femme qui put l'aimer un jour l'a quitté pour un homme qui était un ennemi. Il pense que tu es le fils de cet homme-là et de cette femme. Lorsqu'il saura que Lily ne l'a jamais trompé et que tu es son fils à lui, lui aussi y verra une chance d'avoir une famille, et il sera soulagé de savoir que Lily l'aimait jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que… commença Harry pour masquer son émotion.

Mais il croisa le regard d'Hermione et son amie lui sourit. Il détourna les yeux. Ron lui adressa un sourire amical et encouragement, et Harry hocha doucement la tête.

.

.  
Et immédiatement le lendemain après les cours, Harry monta au bureau de Dumbledore. Il était résolu, ses amis avaient raison, et il le fallait.

Mais plus Harry s'approchait de la porte et plus sa détermination faiblissait.

Et au moment de frapper à la porte, il n'était plus du tout aussi sûr que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que le matin même.

Il entra tout de même après y avoir été invité par le directeur, qui évita son regard comme ces dernières semaines, mais qui en plus l'accueillit avec moins de chaleur que d'habitude.

Harry ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise.

- Professeur Dumbledore, commença-t-il.

- Oui, Harry ? Répondit le directeur avec une politesse distante.

- Je… je suis désolé, laissa enfin sortir Harry. Je sais que vous me pensez égoïste et puéril, et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas vous donner cette image de moi. Mais…

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Lui demanda Dumbledore avec plus de douceur cette fois. Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible ou important à cacher, qui te fasse refuser de la sorte l'aide du professeur Rogue ?

- …

Et les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il inspira profondément et Dumbledore attendit patiemment, comprenant qu'il y avait un véritable problème, au-delà de l'inimitié qui existait entre le professeur Rogue et Harry.

- J'ai appris quelque chose cet été, se lança enfin Harry.

Il fut alors interrompu par l'ouverture brusque de la porte.

Sursautant, surpris, il se retourna.

- Ah, Potter ! Siffla Rogue qui venait d'entrer, à son adresse. Je montais justement demander au directeur l'autorisation de vous trainer de force dans mon bureau pour vous enseigner l'occlumancie que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Severus… dit Dumbledore dans un soupir.

Mais le mal était fait. Harry avait croisé les bras et regardait Rogue avec un air de défi. Il était évident qu'il n'avait plus une seule intention de parler à présent.

- Severus, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait ? Demanda doucement le directeur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et regarda Dumbledore. Il finit par quitter la pièce à contre cœur.

- Assieds-toi Harry je t'en prie, invita le sorcier.

Harry sembla hésiter entre s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, et partir comme la veille. Mais il entendit les voix de ses amis et leurs conseils de la veille, et il se força à ne pas agir de nouveau comme un gamin.

Il s'assit donc.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu avais commencé de me dire, lui demanda Dumbledore.

Mais Harry se sentait complétement incapable de parler maintenant. Il essaya de se calmer et inspira plusieurs fois, décroisant aussi les bras.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Harry releva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé professeur, je ne peux pas.

Et il se leva et quitta la pièce. Dumbledore laissa à nouveau échapper un long soupir las. Il était fatigué, et inquiet.

.

.

Harry sortit du passage en se maudissant de tous les noms. Il avait l'impression d'être faible, et un trouillard, et un imbécile.

Il fut soudain brutalement attrapé par le bras et trainé vers les escaliers.

- Hey ! Réagit-il.

Reconnaissant Rogue, sa colère remonta immédiatement et il se débattait.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'énerva-t-il contre le professeur.

- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas. Vous ne nous mettrez pas plus longtemps tous en danger par votre entêtement stupide. Croyez bien que je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de passer des heures supplémentaires en votre compagnie, mais je vais, contrairement à vous, faire passer l'intérêt de tous avant mes préférences ! Alors maintenant taisez-vous et cessez de vous débattre.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de le laisser faire et il ne cessa pas. Il essaya d'échapper à sa prise mais en vain. Le professeur avait de la force dans les mains, à sa grande surprise !

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et Rogue jeta plus qu'il ne fit simplement entrer Harry dans son bureau.

- Potter, je vais pénétrer votre esprit et vous devrez me repousser. Vous me détestez tant, cela ne vous sera pas difficile de trouver la motivation nécessaire. Et vous avez l'air d'avoir quelque chose à cacher, il ne tient qu'à vous de me chasser de votre tête avant que je n'ai le temps de le découvrir !

Harry serra les poings, ne sachant que faire. Le professeur tendit sa baguette dans sa direction, et Harry voulut prendre la sienne, mais Rogue la fit voler plus loin.

- Elle ne vous servira à rien, vous devez me repousser avec votre esprit, Potter ! _Legilimens !_

La douleur fut insoutenable.

Harry sentit l'esprit de Rogue pénétrer son esprit sans aucune délicatesse et fouiller les premiers souvenirs, les premières pensées auquel il avait accès...

_Les devoirs, les derniers cours, le moment dans le parc de l'autre jour, les vacances avec les Weasley, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix…_

- Soyez plus fort, repoussez-moi, Potter !

_…Ses moments avec Ron et Hermione, ses moments avec Lisa, Sirius, ses cauchemars de Voldemort, le cimetière…_

- Vous me donnez tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vous atteindre ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous !

_…Malefoy qui l'embêtait. Cédric mort. Malefoy qui le mettait hors de lui. Voldemort qui renaissait. Malefoy et lui contre le mur et son cœur qui s'était mis à battre trop vite…_

- Potter !

Rogue cessa le sort.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

- Ce… ce ne sont… pas vos affaires… répondit Harry essoufflé, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, la tête douloureuse.

- Ressaisissez-vous ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrira tous vos secrets en quelques secondes si vous restez aussi faible ! s'énerva Rogue.

- Je… ne suis pas… faible ! réagit Harry avec colère.

- Alors prouvez-le ! _Legilimens !_

_Cédric mort. Lisa. Malefoy. Ron. Hermione. Sirius. Malefoy. Voldemort. _

- Arrêtez ça suffit… murmura Harry la tête entre les mains.

Il avait essayé de le crier mais sa voix était faible. La douleur dans sa tête était insupportable.

_Cédric mort. Voldemort. Malefoy. Lily et James. Sa mère dans son rêve quelques mois auparavant. _

Rogue leva sa baguette.

- Potter…

- Occupez-vous… de vos… affaires… articula Harry avec peine.

Il était à deux doigts de lui laisser voir la vérité qu'il avait apprise cet été. Mais il ne voulait pas.

Et pourquoi voyait-il autant Malefoy, par Merlin ?! Et chaque fois qu'il voyait Cédric tomber mort à ses pieds, c'était…

- On recommence, préparez-vous.

- Non ! Non on ne recommence pas ! Laissez-moi me reprendre, bordel ! cria Harry.

- Votre langage, Potter ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous laissera pas votre minute pour reprendre votre souffle, il écrasera votre volonté et fouillera chaque recoin de votre petit esprit !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue le déteste tellement qu'il le fasse souffrir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait apprendre !

- Je…

- _LEGILIMENS !_

Harry tomba à genoux, les mains serrées sur son crâne, le visage crispé par la douleur.

_Lily. Son rêve. Lily et James. Lily. Rogue. Lily. _

- RESSAISSISEZ-VOUS POTTER ! s'énerva Rogue pour de bon, ne supportant plus de voir la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdue dans l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il haïssait tant.

Et sans le vouloir, et malgré toutes les protestations et tentatives d'Harry, il plongea dans le souvenir du rêve de cette nuit où tout avait changé.

_"Severus Rogue et moi nous aimions tendrement, Harry. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il faut que tu acceptes de voir l'homme bien qui est en lui._

Mon chéri, pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché la vérité. Et j'espère que lui aussi me pardonnera.

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Je donnerais tout pour avoir un moment, un seul, pour revenir il y a quinze ans, et lui dire, lui expliquer…

Tu saurais déjà aujourd'hui, et vous ne vous haïriez pas autant…

Harry, tu dois savoir, il est grand temps que tu saches d'où tu viens…

Tu n'es pas le fils de James, Harry, tu n'es pas un Potter… Tu es un Prince _! Et le fils du seul homme que j'ai aimé…_

Tu es le fils de Severus, Harry…"

Rogue sortit de l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry essaya de respirer convenablement mais la douleur et la crainte qui venait de monter en lui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit, plus aucun reproche, plus aucune insulte, plus aucune remarque, Harry releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son professeur de potions.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Explication du titre [****_Révélations_****] :**

Il y a bien sûr, le plus évident : Severus Rogue découvre qu'il est le père d'Harry.

Mais on peut trouver aussi dans ce chapitre d'autres petites révélations, ou début de :

Harry qui apprécie Lisa et le montre, et elle qui montre son attraction aussi, mais plus intéressant, ce qui se passe entre Drago et Harry, bien que ce ne soit pas encore clair.

Et il y a le début de la révélation de la grande intrigue de cette histoire, lors de la discussion qu'à Dumbledore avec Harry au sujet de la vision qu'il a eue de Voldemort.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

A nouveau, je n'ai pas été trop dans un Harry constamment énervé pour rien, mais un Harry qui est énervé à cause de Voldemort, et sur des sujets sensibles (Rogue – Drago).

Il est toutefois le Harry qu'on connaît depuis les premiers tomes, toujours, et il a bon fond, et veut bien faire.

Je trouve important aussi de le montrer encore un peu enfant parfois, il n'a que quinze ans après tout.

J'aime bien aussi rapprocher les jeunes élèves des Maisons. Je trouve que c'est le bon moment, ils commencent à se détacher de ce qu'ils croient devoir faire (parents, idées entendues) et découvrent qu'ils peuvent être amis même s'ils étaient antipathiques auparavant, et découvrent que les autres ne sont pas si différents ou ennemis.

On a donc le début de la grande intrigue : Voldemort a un plan qui concerne un vieux rituel et cherche une enfant particulière, c'est tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment.

Mais il y aura beaucoup d'autres éléments, et cette enfant ne sera pas la seule personne recherchée par Voldemort, pour vous donner un peu de suspense !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment Severus Rogue va-t-il réagir à la nouvelle annonce de sa parenté ?

Avez-vous des hypothèses sur la suite de la grande intrigue, autour de Voldemort ?

Comment va continuer le couple Harry-Lisa, et que va-t-il se passer entre Harry et Drago ? Saurez-vous trouver les autres couples qui se formeront au long de l'histoire ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'Harry mais avec Lisa au lieu de Cho, attirance de Cho pour Harry mais non rendue ici ; visions de Voldemort ; cours d'occlumancie pour Harry par Rogue qui se passent mal.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Ouvre La Porte…_], vous y retrouverez Rogue et Harry autour de cette nouvelle filiation qui les lie, l'évolution progressive de la relation entre Harry et Drago, les jeunes sorciers et leurs nouvelles amitiés, et un rêve particulier…


	5. Chapter 4 - Ouvre La Porte

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry se rapproche de Lisa, et elle accepte d'être sa cavalière au Bal de Noël, tandis que Drago découvre qu'il supporte de moins en moins cette attraction entre eux.

Après un match de Quidditch remporté par les Gryffondor, Harry subit une vision des actions de Voldemort. Dumbledore lui apprend alors que le mage noir a un plan pour prendre le pouvoir.

Voulant lui apprendre à fermer son esprit, le directeur demande à Harry de suivre des leçons d'occlumancie avec Rogue, mais le jeune homme refuse. Finalement, après y avoir été traîné de force, le professeur de potions pénètre son esprit pour lui apprendre à bloquer les intrusions.

Rogue découvre alors qu'il est le père d'Harry.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** après le mardi soir 15 octobre, jusque dans la nuit du 31 octobre.

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 4 : Ouvre La Porte…**

.

Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry fixement.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre que de partir, comme ça, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce… essaya de dire Hermione.

Mais Harry hausa les épaules et prit un air buté.

- J'ai bien vu qu'il allait s'énerver et qu'il n'était pas très heureux de la novelle… marmonna-t-il.

- Tu n'en sais rien Harry ! Protesta la jeune fille. Bon, demain soir, tu retourneras le voir.

- Non, répondit Harry en croisant les bras. Ça n'arrangerait rien.

Hermione soupir et se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu as une idée pour le convaincre ?

Mais Ron secoua la tête.

- Harry, je suis sure qu'après une nuit et la journée de demain à y réfléchir, il sera ouvert à la conversation, ou…

- Hermione, on parle de Rogue, là, quelle conversation veux-tu qu'on ait ! S'énerve Harry en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était enfoncé en arrivant.

Il se mit à marcher brusquement dans la pièce.

Il était tard, la salle commune était vide, et les trois jeunes gens étaient posés vers la cheminée, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour que leur conversation ne soit pas surprise.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit heureux d'apprendre que… Cela n'a pas dû le réjouir du tout !

- Je ne pense pas que la situation soit aussi mauvaise que tu le…

- Laisse tomber, la coupa Harry. Bonsoir.

Et il monta au dortoir. Une fois dans son lit, il tira les baldaquins, et ignora Ron lorsque celui-ci essaya de lui parler.

.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Harry bien sûr ne retourna pas voir Rogue et garda une attitude exécrable durant ses cours. Rogue n'aidait pas la situation puisqu'il s'acharnait plus encore qu'avant sur le jeune homme et les Gryffondors.

Hermione désespérait de voir qu'aucun des deux ne faisait d'effort pour améliorer les choses alors qu'elle devinait bien qu'ils devaient avoir envie de les résoudre. Mais ils étaient entêtés, et ennemis depuis trop longtemps pour que cela soit aussi facile.

Drago l'observa en faisant bien attention à surtout ne pas croiser son regard, encore gêné de ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir.

Mais Potter ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention, trop occupé à marmonner contre Rogue et à chercher tous les moyens possibles pour lui rendre la vie infernale. Drago en était presque vexé, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose de plus important.

.

Le mardi soir suivant, Harry avait bien l'intention de rester planqué dans le dortoir au lieu d'aller au rendez-vous de son cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue. Mais Hermione le menaça de l'emmener de force après l'avoir Stupéfixié alors il finit par descendre.

Se doutant qu'il rebrousserait chemin avant les cachots, elle l'accompagna, et le traîna pour réussir à le faire avancer. Ce fut elle qui, tenant fermement le bras de son ami, frappa à la porte, très décidée.

Lorsque Rogue ouvrit enfin après les avoir fait attendre bien trop longtemps au goût de la jeune sorcière, elle remarqua que lui aussi avait dû attendre à reculons la séance de la soirée, ne sachant pas vraiment si le jeune homme allait se montrer.

Le professeur s'éclipsa rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce et Hermione poussa Harry dans sa direction avant de refermer la porte. Elle attendit un instant pour être sûre que son ami ne ressortait pas en courant avant de s'éloigner, satisfaite.

Dans le cachot, la tension était particulièrement intense. Harry n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où Hermione l'avait envoyé, et Rogue était à son bureau, le regard fixé sur des papiers qui y étaient posés. Tous deux étaient silencieux mais bouillonnaient de colère.

Rogue finit par parler, et son ton laissait entendre à quel point il faisait des efforts sur lui-même pour garder un semblant de calme… et ignorer la récente nouvelle qu'il avait trouvée dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Nous devons travailler l'occlumancie Potter. Je ne vous ai pas réellement expliqué la dernière fois en quoi cela consistait et je vais donc vous en instruire maintenant. C'est une discipline complexe qui permet de fermer son esprit. Le directeur estime qu'il serait préférable pour vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse accéder à vos pensées…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Harry avait gardé les yeux tournés de façon à ne surtout pas avoir Rogue dans son champ de vision et sa voix était brutale et dure. Rogue inspira doucement pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- Vous trouvez peut-être que votre célébrité vous donne le droit de contester des décisions prises par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même mais vous allez devoir comprendre que vos avis ne sont généralement pas les meilleurs. Vous êtes bien aussi prétentieux que votre pè…

Rogue s'arrêta net en grimaçant. Les vieilles habitudes qu'il avait prises d'insulter James Potter pour blesser Harry ne pouvaient plus fonctionner. Et elles créaient une situation bien trop complexe.

Il jeta un œil vers le jeune garçon qui s'était raidit et avait serré la mâchoire. Harry sembla hésiter entre ne rien répliquer ou laisser sortir son aigreur.

Lorsque Rogue essaya de changer de sujet, le Gryffondor lui coupa la parole, de sa voix toujours dure et tranchante.

- Je préfère toujours être un Potter prétentieux et insolent qu'un Rogue Mangemort !

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui se raidit sur son siège. Harry avait craché ces mots avec tout le mépris et toute la haine qu'il contenait. Rogue crispait ses doigts si fort sur son bureau que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, et Harry serrait les poings si fort qu'il marqua sa paume.

Aucun des deux ne réagit avant un long moment. A nouveau, ce fut Rogue qui tenta de retourner au sujet du cours.

- L'occlumancie est une maîtrise uniquement mentale, elle requiert de la volonté, beaucoup de volonté. Il est possible de repousser l'esprit ennemi qui s'immisce en soi grâce à sa propre force mais on peut de façon plus facile le détourner en restant fixé sur un élément, un souvenir, une image. Suis-je clair ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Rogue continua, toujours sur le ton soigneusement contrôlé qu'il essayait de garder tant bien que mal.

- Je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit comme la dernière fois, et vous allez devoir me repousser.

- Hors de question que vous retourniez dans ma tête, contra Harry avec colère.

- Potter, allez-vous un jour dans votre vie obéir aux règles ?!

- Vous n'entrerez pas dans mon esprit, je refuse !

- C'est un exercice, vous devez travailler pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voie pas ce qui pourrait être compromettant pour vous comme pour beaucoup de monde autour de vous !

- N'importe qui d'autre mais pas vous ! Et n'essayez pas de prétendre que vous avez quelque chose à faire des autres, vous ne pensez qu'à sauver votre peau ! Vous avez trop peur que Voldemort apprenne que vous êtes mon…

Harry s'arrêta et se crispa. Il sentit la rage bouillonner en lui mais il ressentit aussi une envie de pleurer de colère et de frustration, ce à quoi il se refusa catégoriquement.

Rogue et lui se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Severus baisse les yeux et soupire en se rasseyant.

- Potter, il va falloir qu'on discute.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Le jeune sorcier se détourna à nouveau, à la fois pour éviter le regard de Rogue et la discussion.

- Potter, faites un effort.

- Non.

- Vous êtes exaspérant !

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

- Potter…

- Vous m'apprenez l'occlumancie ou je m'en vais.

- Vous n'apprendrez rien si nous ne parvenons pas à régler ce problème.

- Et bien le problème s'en va, bonsoir.

Severus soupira à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

Mais comment parler à un garçon qu'on s'était entraîné à détester (et qui vous le rendait bien !), pour lui faire accepter un lien qui existait bel et bien ? Severus était très doué pour casser les élèves, pour les blesser, particulièrement Potter.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour obtenir l'effet inverse et savait bien qu'il n'aidait pas vraiment la situation à s'améliorer. Mais ce sale gamin était particulièrement insupportable.

Comme Harry commençait à partir d'un pas très décidé, Rogue se leva et sortit sa baguette pour bloquer la porte. Harry se retourna très en colère et gronda :

- Laissez-moi sortir.

- Non.

- Laissez-moi sortir !

- Non.

- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

- REVENEZ-VOUS ASSOIR POTTER !

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'ORDRE A ME DONNER !

- TU VAS T'ASSOIR TOUT DE SUITE !

Le tutoiement était sorti tout seul, avec l'énervement et l'exaspération.

Pris par surprise, Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas, mais il arrêta de s'acharner sur la porte fermée et arrêta de crier.  
Rogue et lui se dévisagèrent encore, de la haine dans les yeux.

- Potter, asseyez-vous, nous allons travailler l'occlumancie.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il croisa les bras et reprit un air buté. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Potter, par la barbe de Merlin, arrêtez de vous comporter comme un enfant et grandissez un peu !

- Laissez-moi sortir.

- J'ai dit non, maintenant venez-vous asseoir, nous devons travailler. Si vous êtes rempli d'émotions fortes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous atteindra plus facilement.

- C'est moi qui vais dans son esprit, pas l'inverse. Il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

- Mais il finira sûrement par le remarquer, et ce jour-là, si vous ne pouvez pas bloquer votre esprit, il aura accès à toutes vos pensées.

- Je peux utiliser ce que je vois. Si je pouvais plutôt apprendre à contrôler ça, je pourrais prévenir l'Ordre bien plus tôt et bien plus souvent que vous !

- Taisez-vous, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Et il n'est pas question que vous alliez dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souvenez-vous de l'effet que cela fait sur vous !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si je peux sauver des vies, je le ferai, quel que soit le prix à payer !

- Le directeur vous a déjà interdit cela !

- Vous avez peur que je vous prenne votre place, hein ! Que je sois un meilleur espion que vous ! Comme ça vous aurez tout raté !

- TAIS-TOI MAINTENANT ! CA SUFFIT !

- Oh, mais aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Avez-vous peur que je découvre que vous êtes réellement du côté de Voldemort finalement ?

- MAINTENANT TU VAS TE TAIRE ET T'ASSEOIR IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Non, vous…

- IL A TUE LA FEMME QUE J'AIMAIS ! TA MERE ! ET QUE CA NOUS PLAISE OU NON TU ES MON FILS ALORS IL VA FALLOIR APPRENDRE A VIVRE AVEC !

Harry s'immobilisa en entendant les mots que Rogue avait criés.

Le professeur de potion essaya de s'apaiser, mais il ne savait pas trop comment continuer. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit à voix haute, et à Harry. Harry était son fils.

Un Harry qui s'enfuyait par la porte, dont le sort de blocage avait disparu. Severus retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Potter était son fils, il était complétement perdu. Et ne sachant pas comment réagir, il avait fait ce qui avait été le plus facile à faire : continuer comme si rien n'avait changé.

Mais il n'était pas idiot, et s'il trouvait toujours que Potter était un imbécile prétentieux, il réalisait toutefois que son attitude envers lui était due aux années passées… et à la haine entre eux qu'il avait lui-même commencée.

Mais comment aurait-il pu réagir ? Comment aurait-il pu traiter indifféremment le fils de la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il croyait venir d'un autre, d'un homme qu'il haïssait depuis trop de temps pour que les choses changent !

Oui, il savait que James Potter avait accepté d'épouser Lily pour l'aider, et bien que les rumeurs laissent courir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur, Severus avait toujours cru que Potter voulait lui prendre Lily… et qu'il avait fini par réussir.

Il refusait de croire qu'elle, elle l'avait trahi, mais en la voyant enceinte aux côté d'un James Potter rayonnant, il avait abandonné tout espoir.

Severus savait que jamais jusqu'à sa mort il ne cesserait de se juger coupable pour la mort de sa bien-aimée. Car ce n'était pas pour rien si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était pris aux Potter, et Severus n'avait pas été innocent dans cet incident. Et il s'en voudrait toujours. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait compris à quel point il avait été dans l'erreur.

.

Harry courait dans les couloirs des cachots sans se soucier de la direction qu'il prenait. Des larmes de rage, de frustration, de dépit, de colère, coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il tourna alors et s'arrêta brusquement : il était devant la salle commune des Serpentards. N'ayant aucune envie d'être surpris par l'un deux, il se retourna, prêt à remonter vers des couloirs plus appréciés… et sursauta.

Malefoy, essoufflé, était juste derrière lui. Harry ressentit de l'exaspération, à retomber ainsi sur le Serpentard alors qu'il venait de quitter Rogue, encore une fois. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir maintenant et d'engager quoi que ce soit.

Le Serpentard reprenait son souffle, et entre deux respirations, il parla de son ton habituel, mais avec un peu moins de méchanceté que d'ordinaire :

- Je t'ai suivi. J'étais vers le cachot de Rogue quand je t'ai vu sortir en courant. Tu allais droit vers notre salle commune alors même si je te déteste, je voulais quand même t'éviter de te retrouver seul par ici un soir. Je leur en aurais voulu s'ils t'avaient embêté sans moi et à ma place !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Drago avait lancé ces mots pour se donner une contenance, pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas suivi le Gryffondor parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais ils avaient tous les deux entendus le sens caché de ses paroles.

Drago désigna du menton le couloir et se retourna pour y avancer, s'éloignant de la salle des Serpentards, tout en jetant un œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'Harry le suivait.

Le Gryffondor attendit quelques secondes et lui emboîta le pas. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il le faisait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Malefoy faisait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il le suivit.

Ils avancèrent en silence, et Drago raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la sortie des cachots. Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et voulut continuer son chemin vers sa propre salle commune sans attendre, toujours perturbé par cette soirée qui devenait trop étrange, mais Drago lui attrapa le bras et le retint.

Harry voulut se reculer, et l'énervement commençait déjà à monter, croyant que Malefoy voulait encore l'énerver, mais Drago l'entraîna simplement dans un recoin du couloir et parla à voix basse, extrêmement sérieusement.

- Potter, hum… j'ai entendu… la fin de votre conversation à Rogue et toi…

Harry s'apprêtait à hausser les épaules quand soudain il comprit. Il comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Il comprit que Malefoy avait entendu que Rogue était…

Le Gryffondor se sentit prêt à se battre et à menacer Malefoy de tous les maux de la terre pour lui faire garder le silence, et serra les poings en lui jetant un regard noir. Mais Drago leva les mains et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'allait pas causer de problème.

- Depuis la rentrée je t'observe et je me demande ce qui a changé entre toi et Rogue. J'ai dit des choses qui ont pu te blesser plus que je ne le pensais parfois, et si ça avait été un sujet différent, je n'en aurais rien eu à faire, mais là… je comprends maintenant, et je te présente mes excuses.

Harry le fixa sans réagir. Dire qu'il était surpris était loin de l'état de stupeur dans lequel il était. Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. C'était bien ce sale Serpentard qui était devant lui. Et pourtant on aurait soudain dit une autre personne que celle qu'Harry connaissait depuis ce premier jour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il ne répondit rien, et détourna les yeux.

La situation devenait étrange, et il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il voulait se sentir plus proche de Malefoy. Il sentait sa présence d'une façon qui n'aurait pas dû être, et des images lui venaient en tête qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir.

Il voulut partir mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha encore.

- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. Mais faites attention à ne pas hurler ça dans les cachots, il y a des Serpentards partout tout le temps, et certains seraient ravis de rapporter ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Drago prit un air sombre. Harry se demanda soudain si le Serpentard était vraiment aussi enchanté du retour de Voldemort que ce qu'il laissait paraître…

Drago sembla hésiter, et puis parla encore.

- Potter… Ça va aller ? Je veux dire, euh, tu n'avais pas l'air très bien en partant comme ça en courant alors, bon, euh, je me demandais… Je veux dire si tu ne vas pas bien ce ne sera pas intéressant de m'acharner contre toi tu comprends… Et puis bon et bien je… Potter ?!

Sous l'effet d'une pulsion inconnue et incomprise, n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Harry l'avait attrapé et avait désormais ses bras autour de lui, dans son dos, et son visage contre le sien. Drago se raidit d'un seul coup. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais il sentit la tension qui habitait le corps d'Harry s'apaiser lentement. Ne sachant pas vraiment non plus ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et la rendit un peu.

Harry se sentait bien. Il ne s'était pas senti bien et apaisé comme cela depuis des mois. Il ne voulait plus lâcher Malefoy. Il ne comprenait pas mais en cet instant, la quiétude qui l'avait envahie lui disait de ne pas se poser de questions, et de profiter.

Ce fut le Serpentard qui se sépara de lui. Dès que le contact fut rompu, la gêne monta d'un seul coup.

Ils partirent précipitamment chacun de leur côté. Leurs nuits furent à la fois étranges et plus tranquille que depuis un long moment.

.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder. Harry fit aussi bien attention à ne pas diriger son regard vers les professeurs.

Il raconta rapidement et discrètement à Ron et Hermione comment s'était passé son entrevue avec Rogue mais encore une fois ne parla pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago.

Ses amis essayèrent de lui donner des conseils pour agir avec leur professeur de potions mais il n'était pas facile de trouver comment créer une nouvelle relation moins hostile avec Rogue. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion quand leurs amis Gryffondors s'assirent auprès d'eux et parlèrent de Quidditch.

Ils retrouvèrent les Serdaigles en cours de Sortilèges et Harry fit à nouveau équipe avec Lisa. Ils avaient peu discuté ces derniers jours, Harry ayant été trop plongé dans ses soucis, et il fut ravi de pouvoir parler avec elle. Il essayait de toujours bien s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait et il se montra très prévenant, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione.

Lisa en rosissait souvent et ses amies lui lançaient des clins d'œil entendus avant de rire, ce qui embarrassait toujours Harry, les faisant rire de plus belle. En revanche, lui devait régulièrement chasser le souvenir de Drago, des deux moments bizarres qui s'étaient passés entre eux, et qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

Le dernier vendredi avant les vacances arriva, avec la réunion de travail. Harry resta concentré sur Lisa, à la fois pour lui faire plaisir, et surtout pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir sur Malefoy. Bien sûr, cela exaspéra Drago, qui estimait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, Potter pouvait lui accorder un peu plus d'attention.

Pour se venger, il fut tellement insupportable qu'il les empêcha de travailler correctement. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc plus tôt que d'habitude, trop énervés contre le Serpentard et perturbés par lui pour continuer.

.

Les vacances d'Halloween furent accueillies avec grand plaisir et beaucoup d'enthousiasme par tout le monde. Hermione accorda à Ron et Harry le week-end pour se reposer et se détendre, et attaqua dès le lundi avec un sérieux programme de travail qui ne les enchanta guère.

Heureusement pour eux, elle leur accorda la fin de l'après-midi et ils purent rejoindre leurs condisciples dans le parc tous les trois. La plupart des cinquièmes années y étaient déjà, travaillant près du lac, en groupes ou entre amis, profitant des derniers jours de temps agréable avant l'hiver. Il faisait déjà frais mais le soleil était encore là pour adoucir le froid qui commençait à s'installer.

Tandis qu'Hermione allait discuter avec Ernie à propos d'un devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre, Ron et Harry s'assirent contre un arbre et lancèrent une conversation de Quidditch, leur sujet favori.

Quelques autres les rejoignirent et ils parlèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony, le Serdaigle de leur année qui était dans le groupe de travail de Ron, commence à tirer des bulles d'eau depuis le lac et à les lancer sur tout le monde.

Ron et Dean se jetèrent immédiatement dans la bataille. Seamus essaya de s'esquiver mais fut bombardé et n'eut d'autre choix que de répliquer. D'autres se joignirent alors à eux et ceux qui voulaient éviter de se faire tremper s'éloignèrent un peu mais regardèrent en acclamant les uns ou les autres. Harry resta près de l'arbre, encourageant Ron de loin, mais n'ayant pas la motivation nécessaire pour rejoindre la partie.

Quelques Serpentards passèrent bientôt dans les parages… et furent assaillis.

- Tous sur Malefoy ! Hurla Ron.

Et tout le monde le suivit, et en quelques secondes, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Drago Malefoy se retrouva complétement trempé.

- Crabe ! Goyle ! Appela-t-il particulièrement énervé.

Et il pointa du doigt ceux qui l'avaient attaqué. Les deux Serpentards se jetèrent à leur tour dans la bataille d'eau, mais contrairement à ce que Malefoy ou quiconque d'ailleurs, pensait, ils se montrèrent extrêmement joueurs et pas aussi violents qu'ils ne l'apparaissaient.

Pestant et jurant, Drago s'éloigna et s'approcha d'un arbre pour y étendre sa veste, sa cravate, et son sac, dans l'espoir de les faire sécher. Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, qui étaient avec lui et ne voulaient pas se joindre aux autres, s'assirent dans l'herbe pendant que Drago lançait des sorts de séchage sur ses affaires.

Tournant autour pour les sécher des deux côtés, Drago aperçut alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Il se pencha légèrement… et reconnut Potter.

Il jura de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? Demanda Blaise qui l'avait entendu.

- Rien, rien du tout, marmonna Drago en réponse.

Vérifiant que ses deux amis étaient replongés dans leurs occupations, et qu'aucun Gryffondor n'était dans les environs, Drago se pencha discrètement vers Potter. Il était endormi.

Drago le regarda un long moment, prenant conscience que son cœur était apaisé. Pourquoi être aux côtés de Potter lui faisait-il un effet pareil ? Potter ressentait-il la même chose ?

Drago s'approcha un peu plus et s'assit. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il fit mine de se distraire ou de travailler, et laissa ses amis croire qu'il préférait rester seul et distant des autres.

Potter était si près que Drago en avait des frissons. Il se sentait tiraillé par une envie de le toucher, de toucher sa main, de toucher son visage.

Agacé, frustré, il s'appuya contre le tronc et ferma les yeux. Il fallait faire quelque chose, absolument, ou il deviendrait complètement fou.

Après avoir discuté un long moment avec Ernie, Hermione, vouant qu'Harry ne participait pas à la bataille d'eau avec les autres, se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Elle l'aperçut appuyé contre un large arbre un peu plus loin et le rejoignit.

- Harry ? Appela-t-elle en arrivant.

Mais à sa surprise, le jeune homme dormait profondément. Hermione l'observa, et constata qu'il était bel et bien endormi, mais d'un sommeil bien plus calme et reposant que ceux qu'il avait pu avoir.

Ron n'était pas idiot, et même si Harry savait comment entourer son lit de sorts pour ne pas être entendu, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son meilleur ami de remarquer les cernes sous les yeux, l'air sombre qu'il pouvait avoir en se levant, et la fatigue qui le prenant dans la journée.

Hermione s'assit près d'Harry, essayant de comprendre s'il y avait une raison pour la tranquillité qu'il avait à ce moment, mais ne trouva rien. Elle estima donc qu'Harry pouvait aussi dormir correctement parfois, et en fut ravie.

Harry dans son sommeil ne rêvait pas vraiment, mais était plutôt empli de pensées agréables. Il avait l'impression de flotter un peu dans une atmosphère tranquille qu'il appréciait réellement. Mais soudain, la sensation de quiétude s'atténua, et les soucis commencèrent à remonter les uns après les autres.

Drago avait entendu Hermione arrivèrent s'asseoir. Ne voulant pas risquer une conversation ou une altercation avec elle, il avait attendu quelques instants avant de se décider à bouger.

Il se décalait donc discrètement pour s'éloigner sans se faire surprendre quand une main attrapa la sienne.

Sursautant, il tourna la tête. Et ne sut pas quoi faire. Harry, toujours endormi, mais semblant sortir lentement du sommeil, avait penché la tête de son côté, inconsciemment, le visage déjà moins apaisé. C'était comme s'il avait instinctivement été chercher ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Mais pourquoi la présence et le contact de Malefoy son ennemi lui était-il agréables, Drago n'en savait vraiment rien, ni pourquoi cela semblait lui faire le même effet !

Toujours était-il que cela marchait, puisque déjà Harry replongeait dans un sommeil plus tranquille,

Drago pesta. Il n'allait pas rester auprès de Saint Potter jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait fini sa sieste ! De nouveau agacé, il se dégagea cette fois brusquement et se releva.

Harry se réveilla.

- Ah, Harry, tu te sens mieux ?

Hermione lui souriait chaleureusement. Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le lien entre ce qu'il avait conscience d'avoir ressenti et la situation.

- Hermione ? Il y avait quelqu'un, avec toi, ici, il y a quelques instants ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, Harry, tu es resté seul un moment et puis je suis arrivée il y a quelques minutes, lui répondit Hermione, déjà soucieuse. Pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai cru… non, non ce ne devait être rien… répondit Harry à voix basse.

Il était certain d'avoir senti une présence. Pas quelque chose qui aurait été dans son rêve mais une vraie présence à côté de lui… et dans son esprit. Il prit peur soudain. Et si… et si Voldemort… ?

- Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hermione en observant les émotions qui transparaissaient sur son visage.

- Rien du tout, marmonna Harry en réponse.

- Harry… insista gentiment son amie.

Il la regarda, et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec un brin d'herbe.

- J'ai senti quelqu'un, quelqu'un tout près, et je me demandais… et bien, je… je me demandais si…

Hermione se figea, comprenant ce qu'il craignait.

- Tu crois que… que Tu-Sais-Qui… chuchota-t-elle déjà effrayée.

Harry voulait se récrier, la rassurer, l'empêcher de s'inquiéter davantage, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait rien répliquer à cette hypothèse.

- Harry, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit. Le professeur Rogue…

- Je ne retournerai pas le voir pour des leçons qu'il ne me donne pas, rétorqua Harry en se fermant complètement.

Hermione soupira. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'argumenter à nouveau… et se retrouva trempée.

- Merde, j'ai touché Granger ! entendit-elle plus loin.

Furieuse, elle se leva d'un bond, et à grandes enjambées énervées, avança vers les combattants de la bataille d'eau.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention ? commença-t-elle de hurler à leur égard, sous les rires de la plupart.

Harry sourit doucement, incapable de cesser de penser à ce dont ils avaient parlé.

- Ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes. Malefoy était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, et haussa les épaules.

- Je vous ai entendu. Mais rassure-toi, Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas dans ton esprit ou quoi que ce soit, continua Drago à voix basse.

Il faisait celui qui était indifférent mais il se sentait extrêmement nerveux. Harry le regardait fixement, mais ne disait rien. Il n'était plus autant sur la défensive, cependant, et Drago le prit comme un bon signe.

- Quand on est arrivés, reprit le Serpentard, on s'est assis de l'autre côté sans se rendre compte que tu étais là, et je ne t'ai vu qu'après. Et là… et bien… je ne sais pas, c'était étrange.

- Et quand tu es reparti plus loin, je me suis réveillé, compléta Harry sans parler plus fort.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à se regarder comme s'ils essayaient de lire en l'autre l'explication qui leur manquait.

- J'aurais pu me douter que ce n'était pas Voldemort, murmura finalement Harry. C'était trop… agréable.

Il rougit. Drago, mal à l'aise, se redressa et sembla chercher quoi dire.

- Hey, Malefoy, fous-lui la paix ! se fit alors entendre la voix de Ron qui s'approchait à grands pas.

Harry grimaça et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il hésita alors franchement entre son manque de motivation à entrer en conflit avec la belette, et son envie de retrouver un terrain plus confortable en embêtant Potter et ses amis.

- Dégage, Malefoy, va fouiner ailleurs ! lança Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Hermione qui était revenue aussi prit un air menaçant pour dissuader Malefoy de rester dans les parages tandis que Ron prenait un air satisfait.

Drago estima qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il reprit son expression hautaine et méprisante, et les toisa en silence. Mais ce n'était qu'une distraction.

Dès qu'ils se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel, Drago se baissa, et bien plus rapide qu'ils ne le pensaient, attrapa la baguette d'Harry qui dépassait de son sac sur le sol, et se mit à courir en le narguant.

Harry jura et se releva pour lui courir après.

- Mais quel bébé ! pesta Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu ne vas pas l'aider ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, Harry peut se débrouiller tout seul, surtout quand il s'agit de Malefoy ! Il va lui casser la figure et je passerai les deux prochains jours à rire ! répliqua Ron très content de cette perspective.

Hermione le regarda d'un air désolé, mais lorsqu'il la regarda en retour, hilare, elle ne put retenir son amusement, et céda au rire à son tour.

Drago était extrêmement satisfait. Potter lui courait après, littéralement. C'était excellent. Et en plus il les avait éloignés des autres.

Ils se retrouvaient désormais au milieu de quelques arbres, hors de vue. Il regarda derrière lui pour narguer Potter et le vit alors pointer quelque chose devant lui avec précipitation. Drago regarda devant lui.

- Malefoy, attention !

Mais l'arbre était trop près. Il crut qu'il allait heurter le tronc de plein fouet.

Drago sentit alors la main de Potter agripper son poignet et le tirer en arrière. Il se sentit tomber. Il se prépara à heurter le sol, mais ne sentit sous lui que le corps d'Harry.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi l'un contre l'autre, haletants.

Sous la tension qui s'élevait de leur contact, Drago commença à se sentir gêné. Il sentait le souffle d'Harry sur sa nuque et son corps contre son dos.

Il voulut se relever mais Harry passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et de l'autre entoura son buste et ses bras, le retenant contre lui.

Drago essaya de se dégager, se sentant beaucoup trop bizarre pour rester dans cette position, mais Harry ne le lâchait pas. Au contraire, il le serrait presque davantage dans son étreinte qui devenait beaucoup trop orientée au goût du Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas désagréable… c'était juste trop étrange.

Harry avança un peu plus la tête vers son visage, et ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue. Puis sa nuque. Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent dans la terre.

Non, non, non, il fallait qu'il se relève et s'éloigne. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas du tout que cela s'arrête.

Il abandonna lorsque les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent enfin sur sa peau. Il frissonna et se laissa aller un peu en arrière, s'appuyant contre Harry. Harry enlaça Drago encore un peu plus.

Un craquement se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, rompant le charme.

Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre en se relevant. Ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre, et les détournèrent aussitôt.

Harry récupéra sa baguette par terre et s'en alla précipitamment. Drago le regarda partir en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Leurs cœurs battaient beaucoup trop fort dans leurs poitrines.

.

Le lendemain, mardi, en fin d'après-midi, Rogue convoqua Harry à l'heure habituelle pour qu'ils travaillent l'occlumancie, le professeur ne prenant pas les vacances comme excuse pour manquer une séance, mais Harry refusa d'y aller, malgré les efforts de Ron et Hermione pour l'en convaincre.

Il ne voulait pas encore que les choses changent, Rogue était son ennemi et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'améliorer leur relation. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à imaginer que Rogue, de son côté, le veuille aussi, et Harry ne prévoyait que trop bien la séance chaotique et houleuse qui résulterait de leur tentative de travail. Il préféra donc ne pas y aller du tout.

De plus, l'école était animée, et l'esprit était à la fête. Car ce mardi-là était le 31 octobre et Halloween, et le château avait été entièrement décoré comme chaque année pour l'occasion. Les fantômes et les statues s'amusaient à effrayer les élèves, Peeves jouait plus de tour que jamais, et les décorations envahissaient les murs et les salles.

Les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley n'étaient pas en reste. Ils s'étaient fait connaître plus encore d'ordinaire depuis le début de l'année grâce à leurs inventions drôles et originales, qu'ils répondaient parmi les élèves, et les professeurs (qui en faisaient parfois les frais) avaient proposé aux jumeaux de participer à la mise en place de l'ambiance d'Halloween de Poudlard avec leurs créations.

Un banquet serait donné le soir après quelques prestations d'élèves : les clubs avaient chaque année la possibilité de monter quelque chose à montrer aux autres pour donner envie de les rejoindre et pour présenter ce qu'ils faisaient, et ce petit spectacle se terminait toujours par quelques chants donnés par la chorale de l'école menée par le professeur Flitwick.

Après le repas venait le traditionnel spectacle d'horreur des fantômes de Poudlard, que les élèves attendant toujours avec impatience.

Les jeunes sorciers aimaient bien se préparer un peu pour la soirée, ils étaient toujours en uniformes mais les filles en profitaient pour se faire belles, et certains garçons se soignaient un peu aussi pour l'occasion.

Peu avant que la soirée ne commence, Hermione, qui continuait d'essayer de convaincre Harry d'aller voir Rogue après le diner, se fit soudain attraper et entrainer de force par Lavande et Parvati.

Les deux jeunes filles l'amenèrent dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir et l'assistent de force devant un miroir et un évier rempli de maquillages et soins.

- …coutez, j'apprécie, mais… commença Hermione.

- Non, ne proteste pas ! La coupa Parvati.

- Première chose : tu nous as prouvé l'année dernière que tu pouvais sortir de ton look d'intello, alors ne compte pas sur nous pour l'oublier ou le faire oublier aux gens, décréta Lavande.

- Mais je… essaya de protester Hermione.

- Deuxièmement : il s'agit pour nous d'une mission secrète, nous sommes chargées de te garder occupée !

Hermione resta sans voix. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Profitant de son silence, les deux Gryffondors se mirent à la coiffer et la maquiller, malgré son apparente mauvaise volonté.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Harry, et Ginny mettaient leur plan en place.

Car Ron avait décidé que cette année-là, il inviterait Hermione à être sa cavalière pour le Bal, à temps, et comme il faudrait. Il n'allait pas, comme l'an passé, attendre jusqu'au dernier moment et ne réaliser que trop tard qu'il aurait dû l'inviter depuis longtemps.

Mais il avait un rival de taille : Théodore Nott. Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup trop à son gout, et Nott ne semblait pas indifférent aux charmes de la jeune sorcière, d'après Ron (même si les autres n'étaient pas toujours d'accord avec cette observation…). Ron devait absolument réussir à inviter Hermione avant que le Serpentard ne le fasse, et d'une manière éclatante.

Harry et lui mirent au point une stratégie qui était censée plaire à la jeune sorcière, et qui se voulait romantique.

Les deux garçons espéraient que cela marcherait mais pour plus de sûreté, ils demandèrent à Ginny son avis. A leur grande surprise, elle trouva leur idée fantastique et assura Ron de sa réussite.

Il attendit qu'Hermione redescende du dortoir des filles, et le signal de Parvati et de Lavande, pour envoyer le sien en confirmation. Les deux filles laissèrent alors partir une Hermione à la fois agacée et curieuse, et Ron se plaça vers l'entrée.

La Grosse Dame, au courant du plan, avait accepté de laisser son portrait entrouvert quelques minutes pour l'occasion.

Tandis qu'Hermione descendait les marches du dortoir, Ron, caché derrière la porte de la salle commune, sortit sa baguette et murmura « _Avis !_ ».

De petits oiseaux apparurent vers la jeune fille qui releva la tête, étonnée.  
Ron les attira jusqu'à lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils en l'envoyant s'éloigner, mais les suivit.

Tout en gardant le contrôle des oiseaux qu'il avait créés, Ron mena ainsi Hermione jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, réussissant en même temps à ne pas être découvert.

Il se cacha derrière la porte au moment où Hermione entra, et la referma doucement. Les oiseaux virevoltaient autour de la jeune sorcière et leurs voix qui animaient la pièce silencieuse. Des fleurs décoraient la salle qui rayonnait sous les lumières de la lune et des étoiles.

Ron sortit alors de l'ombre dans laquelle il se cachait et Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle rosit et sourit timidement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il lui tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et lui fit un baisemain en la regardant dans les yeux.

Alors il lui demanda :

- Hermione Jane Granger, accepterez-vous d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

La jeune fille devint plus rose encore et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle hocha rapidement la tête et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

Ron lui sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il s'éclipsa et Hermione laissa ses yeux suivre le mouvement des oiseaux, un sourire heureux sur son visage.

A peine Ron entra-t-il dans la salle commune qu'il fut assaillit par Harry et Ginny.

- Alors ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle a dit oui ?

- Oui, elle a dit oui ! Enfin, elle a hoché la tête, répondit Ron tout rouge.

Harry et Ginny le félicitèrent avec enthousiasme.

- Elle était si belle, continua Ron les yeux dans le vague, entourée des oiseaux, avec le rayon de lune…

- Merci, Ron, ça ira !

Les trois Gryffondors se mirent à rire ensemble. Hermione entra alors, et Ron lui adressa un sourire radieux, auquel elle répondit, heureux tous les deux. Ginny et Harry se donnèrent un coup de coude et rigolèrent, ce qui leur valut d'être attaqués par Ron.

Parvati et Lavande arrivèrent dans la salle commune et s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Alors ? Demanda Parvati avec un sourire entendu.

- Merci toutes les deux, répondit Ron.

- Dis donc d'ailleurs, Ronald Weasley… intervint Hermione.

Ron déglutit, ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Tu as quelque chose à reprocher à mon apparence, qu'il te faut la faire changer ? Estimerais-tu donc que tu ne peux aller au bal avec moi que si je suis maquillée et bien habillée ?!

Ron écarquilla les yeux en rougissant d'un seul coup.

- Non, non pas du tout, ce n'est… je n'ai jamais... je…

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans rien comprendre.

- C'était une blague Ron, essaya de le rassurer Ginny, très amusée.

- Et Hermione, sache qu'il nous a simplement demandées de te distraire pendant qu'il se préparait, intervint Lavande. C'est nous qui avons pensé t'offrir une séance de pouponnage !

Parvati acquiesça en riant, et Ron se détendit. Dean, Seamus, et Neville les appelèrent alors et ils descendirent tous ensembles dans la Grande Salle pour le spectacle et le banquet d'Halloween.

La soirée fut agréable pour tout le monde. Hermione remarqua avec ravissement que plusieurs élèves de différentes Maisons s'étaient mis à table ensembles, signe que l'idée de Dumbledore fonctionnait.

Les groupes de travail avaient permis à tous de se rapprocher et de créer des amitiés qui n'auraient jamais eu la chance de se construire auparavant sans cela.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas aussi simple, et en particulier chez les plus âgés, les relations avaient du mal à perdre leur hostilité habituelle.

Il y avait en particulier un groupe de Serpentards particulièrement difficiles et antipathique, et qui ne craignaient pas d'affirmer leur allégeance aux partisans de Voldemort.

Drago Malefoy n'en faisait pas partie, contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu croire. Il avait une place importante, supérieure et privilégiée au sein de la Maison Serpentard, et personne ne remettait en question l'autorité qu'il s'était donnée sur ses condisciples, mais il n'était pas pour autant le leader des futurs Mangemorts de leur génération.

Harry évita soigneusement de tourner ses yeux vers lui de toute la soirée. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui à ses amis, et essayait de chasser ces moments de son esprit mais les souvenirs ne cessaient de le hanter.

Dans ses rêves ces derniers temps, Malefoy n'était plus jamais absent. Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait sérieusement, mais il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Et il fallait désormais ajouter ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Drago essayait aussi de ne pas accorder trop d'attention à Potter mais il ne pouvait d'empêcher de lui jeter des regards et de penser à lui. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il était complétement obnubilé par lui. Et devoir le cacher le rendait fou.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas en parler à quiconque, personne dans son entourage n'était assez fiable pour qu'il confie de quoi étaient peuplés ses rêves et ses pensées.

Heureusement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le spectacle fut assez distrayant, le banquet assez garni, et les fantômes assez effrayants, pour qu'ils parviennent à se chasser de leurs esprits, un peu du moins.

Le retour aux dortoirs à la fin de la soirée fut bien aussi joyeux et animé, puisque tous parlaient et commençaient les différents moments au milieu des dernières farces et attrapes qui décoraient les couloirs.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, et Dean s'amusèrent encore un moment avec de fausses araignées, citrouilles, et autres sources de divertissement liées à Halloween, et ils se couchèrent assez tard dans la nuit lorsque McGonagall surgit en leur ordonnant de se taire à présent.

Harry s'endormit pour une fois l'esprit un peu plus loin de ses soucis.

.

_Il avait froid. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il reconnaissait cet endroit. Il chercha à fuir mais il ne pouvait pas._

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger les bras ? Sa baguette, il lui fallait sa baguette. Mais elle n'était pas dans sa poche. Il avait dû la laisser à l'école.

Mais pourquoi était-il hors de l'école ?

Il reconnaissait cet endroit. La pierre, la statue… la tombe. Il y avait quelque chose sur le côté, une forme. Pourquoi était-il aussi intrigué par cette forme ?

Il tourna la tête au craquement qui retentit et résonna. Deux yeux rouges.

- Harry Potter…

Et soudain le lieu s'éclaira. Il reconnut le cimetière, il reconnut la tombe, il reconnut le chaudron devant lui.

Mais pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas la forme ? Il savait pourtant, il savait qui était allongé plus loin, inconscient. Non, plus qu'inconscient… mort.

- Harry Potter… siffla de nouveau la voix.

Mais elle ne venait de personne, il n'y avait personne. Il était seul devant le chaudron vide.

- Harry Potter… résonna encore le sifflement. Regarde… regarde ce que tu as fait…

Regarder quoi ? Il pouvait à peine tourner la tête et il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Regarder quoi ?

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Harry Potter…

Il fallait bouger, il fallait s'enfuir. La nécessité et l'urgence d'une fuite devinrent évidentes.

Il se débattit, s'acharna contre ce qui le retenait, quoi que ce fût.

Et tomba. Il tomba dans l'herbe. Une herbe verte, une herbe qui ressemblait à celle du parc près du lac au pied de l'école. Il se releva.

Une lumière verte l'éblouit, jaillissant de nulle part, éclatante, aveuglante.

Il ferma les yeux.

Dans le noir, des ombres lumineuses avançaient. Quatre, quatre silhouettes, de couleurs différentes.

Et elles avancèrent vers une cinquième, plus brillante. Il se sentit étrangement fasciné. La cinquième silhouette lumineuse le regarda alors.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui, l'école en flammes. Des cris sortants de toutes les hauteurs. Incapable de regarder, il tourna la tête.

Sous ses yeux, le Terrier en flammes. Des cris qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop.

Et une main lui attrapa le bras.

Immédiatement, il se sentit plus apaisé. Il voulut regarder la personne mais tout disparut.

Il était seul au milieu des flammes.

- Harry ! Cria une voix pleine de détresse. HARRY !

L'appel était désespéré. Insupportable. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il fallait aller l'aider. Qui que ce fut.

Non, c'était plus fort encore, il lui fallait, à lui, il lui fallait aider celui qui l'appelait aussi… fort.

Une douleur le traversa, une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée.

- HARRY !

Il tomba, terrassé par la souffrance qui emplissait son corps et le paralysait.

Tout devint noir, les cris se turent.

Il avait froid. Il était incapable de se relever, son corps tout entier était crispé sous la douleur qui ne voulait pas disparaître.

- Harry Potter…

Il gémit. Pas cette voix… pas lui… pas cette voix…

- Regarde… regarde ce que tu as fait…

Il releva la tête. Mais il voulait fermer les yeux. Il regarda.

La forme aperçue plus tôt sans la reconnaître, le corps, était aux pieds d'une longue cape noire. Qui appartenait à un homme.

Il leva encore les yeux.

Lord Voldemort le regarda, et éclata d'un long rire glacé et terrifiant. Harry se boucha les oreilles.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

- HARRY !

Ce cri… cette voix. Elle venait d'ailleurs, de plus loin, elle venait d'un autre lieu, d'un autre temps.

Il tourna la tête, tout son être tiré vers cette voix qui l'implorait de lui venir en aide.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

- Regarde, Harry Potter… regarde ce que tu as fait…

Et du pied, il retourna le corps devant lui. Et au lieu du visage de Cédric Diggory apparut celui de Severus Rogue. 

.

Harry se réveilla. Eut l'impression d'avoir été jeté d'un précipice et d'être encore rejeté par les vagues contre la roche.

Il sauta de son lit et courut.

Personne ne l'avait entendu, tout le monde dormait encore. Pourtant Harry savait qu'il avait dû crier, sa gorge le brûlait et il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir émettre un son. Il savait qu'il s'était débattu dans ses draps, son corps en sueur l'empêchait d'ignorer la force de son rêve.

Ce rêve avait été différent, il l'avait senti, il en était sûr. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi mais il en était sûr.

Et en cet instant, il avait peur. Alors il courait, il courait plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé pouvoir le faire. Il courait parce qu'il était terrifié, terrifié à l'idée que son rêve n'ait eu quoi que ce soit de vrai.

Il arriva enfin, et sans se soucier plus de rien, frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais personne ne lui répondait.

_"Ouvre la porte, ouvre la porte, ouvre la porte…"_ se répétait-il en continuant de frapper, refusant de croire que… que son père… que son père n'ait été pris par Voldemort… à cause de lui.

_"Ouvre la porte… je t'en prie…" _

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [Ouvre La Porte…] :**

Première raison, la reprise de la fin du chapitre. Harry espère que son père ouvrira la porte et lui montrera que son rêve n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'il est sain et sauf.

Cela a un sens qui va plus loin : symboliquement, Harry supplie son père d'ouvrir la porte entre eux, la porte dans le mur de leur conflit et de leur haine mutuelle, qui les empêche de progresser sur leur relation nouvelle.

Rogue avait essayé d'ouvrir cette porte, maladroitement, lors de la séance d'occlumancie, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'engager un dialogue. Harry avait refusé, et maintenant, c'est lui qui veut améliorer les choses.

L'ouverture symbolique de la porte peut s'appliquer ensuite, en allant un peu plus loin encore, aux différentes relations qui se débloquent : Hermione et Ron (vous aurez remarqué peut-être le jeu de portes ouvertes justement dans ce passage), Drago et Harry (même s'il y a encore du travail, ils avancent petit à petit vers l'ouverture de la porte entre eux), et les amitiés au sein des Maisons.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

La relation d'Harry et de Severus Rogue ne peut pas se résoudre trop rapidement, et il y a trop de haine et de conflit entre eux pour qu'ils ne réussissent dès le départ à s'entendre.

C'est pourquoi je les fais se disputer, et c'est aussi pourquoi je donne à Harry un comportement peut-être qui manque de maturité mais qui est en cohérence avec le passé qu'ils ont et leurs caractères.

Seulement, après le rêve qu'il vient d'avoir, Harry va réaliser qu'il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard.

Du côté d'Harry et de Drago, vous remarquerez que quelque chose les pousse l'un vers l'autre, quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas encore, et ne contrôlent pas vraiment. En revanche, cela ne veut pas dire que leurs sentiments ou émotions ne sont pas réels, je ne souhaite pas créer un amour et une relation entre eux qui soient basés sur un enchantement extérieur.

Mais ils sont tout de même poussés par quelque chose, quelque chose qui, dira-t-on plutôt, éveille et met en avant les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent déjà l'un envers l'autre (postulat personnel sur leur relation jusque dans mon histoire).

Le rêve final comporte divers éléments intéressants pour la suite. Je ne vais pas trop en dévoiler mais il a été écrit après avoir déjà écrit l'ensemble de la première partie et en connaissance de cause.

Il est en partie en lien avec l'intrigue principale de cette histoire. Il ne sera pas expliqué en entier, je vous laisserai deviner au fil des révélations, et je laisse à ceux qui ont déjà lu l'histoire retrouver des choses qu'ils ont découvertes !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quelles remarques sur les différentes relations pouvez-vous faire ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses quant à leurs évolutions ?

Qu'avez-vous compris du rêve ? Avez-vous des propositions à faire sur certains éléments ? Que signifiaient-ils ?

Etait-ce uniquement un rêve, et Rogue va-t-il ouvrir la porte ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Cours d'Occlumancie pour Harry par Rogue

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : Ron et Hermione, autour du bal de Noël

*Dessin animé de Disney _La Reine Des Neiges_ / _Frozen_ en version originale (2013) : Je ne l'ai pas vue tout de suite, mais il y a une référence involontaire et inconsciente avec la thématique de la porte.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Premiers…_], il fera avancer encore les différentes relations, et en fera avancer certaines de façon significative, et retrouvera également Voldemort et ses plans, provoquant un changement de situation assez important…

.


	6. Chapter 5 - Premiers

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Après avoir découvert qu'Harry était son fils, Rogue essaie de parler avec lui, lors de leurs séances d'occlumancie qui n'avancent pas, mais Harry rejette toute tentative de conversation, et Rogue n'est pas très adroit sur le sujet.

Harry et Drago vivent à nouveau des moments étranges et de proximité, et se rendent compte une fois encore que la présence de l'autre les affecte et les apaise, même s'ils continuent de disputer le reste du temps. Ron demande à Hermione d'aller au bal avec lui, ce qu'elle accepte. Les jeunes sorciers se rapprochent malgré leurs Maisons différentes.

Harry fait le soir d'Halloween un rêve étrange, lui montrant des endroits en flammes, et Voldemort ayant tué Rogue après avoir appris qu'il était son père. Harry, paniqué, descend en courant frapper à sa porte, mais personne ne répond.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** dans la nuit du mardi 31 octobre, au jeudi 8 novembre.

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 5 – Premiers…**

.

.

Harry arrêta de frapper à la porte. Personne ne venait ouvrir. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence… il était trop tard.

Il recula lentement jusqu'au mur opposé, et se colla contre la pierre aussi froide que sa peau à ce moment. Il frissonna. Il était trop tard, il aurait dû…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Qui est le petit IMBECILE qui se permet de faire autant de tapage à ma porte ?! AH, Potter, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il n'y a pas un seul autre être dans toute cette école qui soit CAPABLE de me réveiller EN PLEINE NUIT !

Harry le regarda fixement. Déglutit. Il n'était pas trop tard, il avait, juste devant les yeux… _son père_. Son père bien vivant. _Son père_. Oui. Rogue était son père et il était là, devant lui. Vivant.

Dans un long soupir qui relâcha toute la tension et la peur accumulées, un soupir qui réalisait aussi qu'il avait vraiment droit à cette seconde chance qu'il craignait mais espérait à la fois, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

- Potter… murmura Rogue, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry en le regardant.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion contenue mais trop forte pour être entièrement refoulée.

- Je ne voulais pas… j'ai juste… essaya-t-il de continuer.

Rogue posa sur lui un regard profond, un regard plus calme qu'il n'avait jamais posé sur Harry ou n'importe qui depuis bien longtemps.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et se baissa lentement jusqu'à lui.

- J'ai fait un rêve… chuchota de nouveau Harry. Un rêve qui… où… un rêve dans lequel vous étiez…

Il s'arrêta, la gorge nouée. Severus comprit. Il tendit la main, et la posa sur celle de… son fils.

- Harry… murmura-t-il doucement.

Ils se regardèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom.

Rogue se leva, et Harry se releva à son tour.

- Viens, entre, lui dit son père d'une voix très calme, et qu'Harry trouva apaisante.

Il le suivit dans ses appartements.

Harry découvrit un petit salon avec deux canapés devant une cheminée dont le feu n'était pas très fort, et une bibliothèque. Deux portes partaient de la pièce, l'une entrouverte laissait deviner une chambre, et l'autre devait mener au bureau dont l'entrée connue des élèves n'était pas très loin.

- Assieds-toi, lui indiqua Severus.

Et le professeur fit apparaître une tasse d'une boisson chaude tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur l'un des canapés.

- Bois, tu te sentiras mieux, et tu te réchaufferas. Tu es glacé.

Harry hocha simplement la tête pour le remercier.

- Quelle idée aussi de courir la nuit dans les couloirs à moitié dévêtu… marmonna Rogue en allant chercher sa longue cape noire.

Et il la posa sur Harry. Le jeune homme s'en entoura.

- Parle-moi de ton rêve, lui dit son père, de la même voix posée et grave, en s'asseyant à son tour, un peu en face d'Harry.

Il ne l'avait pas formulé comme une demande, pourtant Harry sentit que ce n'était pas un ordre comme ceux qu'il lui adressait d'habitude. Rogue s'était mis à le tutoyer, et Harry se surprenait à apprécier cela.

- J'étais de retour… dans le cimetière, le cimetière de juin dernier, commença Harry.

Il prit une gorgée pour s'encourager, et continua.

- Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il y avait une forme un peu à côté mais je ne voyais pas qui c'était. Une voix a commencé à me parler et je me suis débattu. J'ai eu alors l'impression de tomber, et en relevant la tête, j'ai reconnu le parc de Poudlard. Mais quelqu'un m'a appelé, j'ai entendu mon nom être crié, par… par quelqu'un qui avait besoin de mon aide.

Rogue le regardait fixement, sans ciller. Il écoutait très attentivement. Harry avait déjà senti que son rêve n'était pas comme les autres, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un songe particulièrement important.

- J'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai vu des… des silhouettes, je ne sais pas trop, continua Harry. Elles brillaient et ressemblaient à des personnes mais impossibles à reconnaître. J'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient des couleurs.

- Combien y en avait-il ? demanda Rogue.

- Quatre. Non, cinq. Enfin, quatre qui se ressemblaient, et une cinquième qui brillait plus fort, répondit Harry en hésitant. Ensuite j'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai retrouvé Poudlard, mais en flammes. Quand j'ai tourné la tête, ce n'était plus l'école mais le Terrier, en feu aussi.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir tout en continuant d'écouter Harry.

- J'ai entendu mon nom à nouveau mais différemment, reprit Harry. Quelqu'un a attrapé mon bras. Mais quand j'ai essayé de regarder qui c'était, je me suis retrouvé seul au milieu des flammes. J'ai entendu alors mon nom crié encore une fois, et j'ai ressenti une douleur intense qui me traversait le corps. Je suis tombé, et la voix du début s'est fait entendre à nouveau.

- Que disait-elle ? demanda lentement Rogue.

- Elle me disait… commença de répondre Harry avec hésitation à nouveau. Elle me disait de regarder, de regarder ce que j'avais fait. Ce n'était pas qu'une voix… c'était aussi un sifflement.

Rogue lui jeta un regard et Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, Voldemort, murmura-t-il.

- Et l'autre voix ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Non, l'autre voix, ce n'était pas du tout pareil, répondit Harry. C'était quelqu'un qui m'appelait à l'aide… Quelqu'un qui criait… désespéré.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose ensuite ? demanda Rogue.

- J'étais par terre, et mon corps était douloureux, et j'ai vu devant moi la forme que j'avais aperçue au début. J'ai relevé la tête, et j'ai vu Voldemort qui riait… continua Harry en frissonnant à ce souvenir. Et quand il a retourné le corps… ce n'était pas….

- Ce n'était pas Diggory, compléta Rogue à sa place.

- Non, confirma Harry dans un souffle. C'était… c'était vous.

Il fuit le regard de son père et reprit une gorgée. Rogue se leva et avança jusqu'à la cheminée. Il fixa les flammes un long moment.

- Et tu as cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert la vérité sur toi et moi, et m'avait emporté et tué, conclut Rogue.

- Oui… répondit Harry à voix basse.

Rogue resta pensif encore un moment. Harry termina sa boisson chaude.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes te coucher, finit par dire le professeur. Essaie de te reposer et de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour te détendre. Mardi prochain, nous travaillerons l'occlumancie correctement, et d'ici là, je veux que tu t'entraînes à fermer ton esprit. Tous les soirs avant de dormir.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête très sérieusement et se leva. Rogue le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit et Harry lui rendit sa cape en passant le seuil.

- Et… Harry… l'appela Rogue avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Rassure-toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas dans ton esprit, et n'a pas connaissance de la connexion qu'il y a entre le tien et le sien. Ton rêve n'a fait que réveiller tes peurs.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait envie de le remercier mais la situation était étrange, maintenant que le moment était passé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue puisse se montrer aussi calme, et apaisant, et…

- Alors, Potter, ça y est, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? retentit alors dans le couloir une voix bien connue.

Harry et Rogue se tournèrent brusquement, surpris de l'intrusion. Drago Malefoy était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, avec un air goguenard.

- Détendez-vous tous les deux, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention ! lança-t-il avec un air innocent exagéré en avançant vers eux.

- Mr Malefoy, que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir à une heure pareille… marmonna Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

- Je venais donner à Potter son câlin du soir, on a oublié tout à l'heure, et il faut le voir quand il ne l'a pas avant de se coucher ! répliqua Drago sans se démonter.

Harry rougit, à la fois agacé, amusé, et embarrassé par les propos de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Et il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le parc.

Severus regardait Drago intrigué. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

- Rassure-toi, je suis au courant, pour vous deux, enfin, votre nouvelle filiation, dit Drago à Rogue. Je vous ai entendus l'autre soir, vous avez crié un peu fort, et j'étais dans le coin par hasard.

Harry sursauta en entendant Drago tutoyer leur professeur de potions. Il les regarda, abasourdi, pendant que Rogue regardait Drago avec à la fois surprise et menace. Drago éclata de rire en les voyant ainsi.

- Potter, ne prends donc pas un air aussi ahuri : on se connait depuis que je suis gamin et il est mon parrain, expliqua Drago en désignant Severus.

- Drago, j'espère bien que tu n'en as parlé à personne, bien sûr… reprit Rogue en se permettant cette fois un ton pour familier.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ! répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr que non je n'ai rien dit.

Rogue hocha la tête, et bien qu'il sentît qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait encore.

Mais la soirée était déjà étrange, et il voulait retourner dormir.

- Il est tard, allez-vous coucher, tous les deux, dit-il alors. Et tout de suite !

- Attendez, je dois maintenant exiger quelque chose en échange de mon silence ! lança Drago avec un air très fier de lui.

Rogue se retourna et le regarda fixement.

- Ou bien je peux simplement aller me coucher… marmonna Drago en baissant la tête.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Devant sa mine déconfite et son air déçu, il éclata de rire.

Rogue et Drago le regardèrent alors, le premier en sentant une vieille émotion remonter avec un souvenir, le second en sentant ses sentiments récents revenir rapidement occuper son esprit.

- Simple curiosité, quel prix demanderais-tu pour ton silence ? demanda Severus.

- Potter, bien sûr, répondit Drago avec évidence.

Harry sursauta de nouveau, surpris de la réponse. Quelque chose lui rappelait qu'ils étaient supposés se détester mais avec les évènements des derniers temps et l'attitude de Malefoy envers lui, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir la même haine qu'auparavant. Et même plus, il se sentait… attiré par lui.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ça devient trop bizarre, et je suis en train de me demander si je ne rêve pas de nouveau, dit-il avec une grimace. Je vais me coucher.

Et il s'en alla avant que Malefoy ne rajoute quelque chose qui ne l'embarrasse ou ne le fasse se sentir étrange, ou que le moment passé avec son père ne soit gâché par quoi que ce soit.

Rogue et Drago le regardèrent partir et le professeur ordonna à son filleul de lui expliquer immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer, ce à quoi le Serpentard échappa en quittant rapidement les lieux pour son dortoir.

Harry retourna dans son lit, et eut du mal à s'endormir. Il finit par enfin sombrer dans le sommeil, toujours obnubilé par des images de Drago Malefoy.

.

Les quelques jours de vacances qui suivirent se montrèrent particulièrement étranges eux aussi.

Drago, semblant avoir complètement assumé son attirance pour Harry, ne perdait pas un instant pour l'asticoter, mais d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec les disputes proches des bagarres qu'ils démontraient auparavant. Et si Harry ne répondait pas aux avances sous entendues que le Serpentard lui faisait, et bien il ne répondait pas non plus par des contre-attaques ou paroles pour le repousser.

Hermione et Ron voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans leur relation mais leur antipathie était tellement connue et ancienne, ils ne parvenaient pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche de la vérité.

Ils pensaient plutôt qu'Harry restait indifférent à Malefoy pour l'ignorer en espérant que celui-ci cesse, et que Malefoy avait trouvé une autre façon d'embêter Harry en le mettant mal à l'aide plutôt qu'en colère. Car même si Harry l'ignorait, il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de rougir ou de révéler son embarras.

S'il ne leur raconta rien de ce qui avait pu se passer avec Malefoy, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi en dire ou en penser, et parce qu'il se doutait de leurs réactions, il leur raconta en revanche son rêve et le moment passé avec son père.

- C'est vraiment bien, Harry, que vous ayez pu parler plus calmement, même si c'était pour parler d'autre chose, lui dit Hermione sincèrement heureuse de ce développement. Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez sur la bonne voie pour que les choses se passent bien entre vous.

- Merci, répondit Harry en souriant. Je ne pense pas que subitement nous allons nous entendre aussi bien que tu l'espères, mais au moins, il y a une chance que ça s'arrange.

- Non, bien sûr, c'est Rogue tout de même, intervint Ron. Et Harry, par égard pour notre fierté, ne lui pardonne pas tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, s'il te plaît ! Je me souviens encore des chaudrons à récurer toute la nuit sans magie !

Les deux garçons rirent et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas aller le voir mardi alors ? reprit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

- Oui, on travaillera l'occlumancie, vraiment, pour une fois. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi c'était important… répondit Harry, son visage s'assombrissant.

Hermione le regarda avec compassion et enchaîna.

- Je suis certaine que ton rêve avait un sens, pour le reste. Pas pour la partie qui mêlait tes souvenirs, justement, il s'agissait surtout à mon avis de ton inconscient et de tes peurs. En revanche, les autres moments, j'ai la sensation qu'ils sont importants. Ces silhouettes, et la personne qui t'appelait, et…

- Tu penses que c'était prémonitoire, pour l'école, et chez moi ? demanda alors Ron d'un air grave.

Harry regarda Hermione attentivement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir un jour arriver où ces deux endroits seraient attaqués de la sorte.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Mais c'est une possibilité…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard sombre. Neville s'approcha d'eux et ils changèrent habilement la conversation sur un sujet de cours.

.

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine assez tranquillement, bien qu'Hermione fasse travailler les garçons plus qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Mais la jeune fille était assez autoritaire sur la question : c'était l'année des BUSES, il fallait absolument qu'ils se mettent au travail s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de réussir convenablement leurs examens.

Il était cependant assez difficile de se concentrer dans la salle commune : d'un côté Fred et Georges passaient leur temps à faire des démonstrations de leurs inventions, et de l'autre, Luna Lovegood sortait régulièrement des propos ou objets étranges et insolites.

La jeune fille était souvent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Ginny car celle-ci l'invitait régulièrement. Luna n'avait pas d'autres amis que Ginny et cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas la laisser seule trop souvent, et à la faire accepter par ses amies à elle.

Hermione finit par entraîner Ron et Harry à la bibliothèque, et cela fonctionna un moment… jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que tous les incidents qui survenaient sur eux étaient causés par Malefoy. Drago travaillait pour ses BUSES à la bibliothèque lui aussi et lorsqu'il avait vu le trio commencer d'y venir régulièrement, il avait décidé de ne pas les laisser tranquille. Il n'aimait ni Granger ni Weasley, et cela fut un plaisir de les perturber dans leur travail. Quant à Harry, et bien, il cherchait avant tout à l'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à lui-même.

Que ce soit puéril et stupide, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter lorsque Granger, dans un coup bas qu'il jugea intolérable, alla parler à Théodore pour lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Théodore trouva alors un moyen d'emmener Blaise et Drago travailler ailleurs dans la bibliothèque, et Drago ne put continuer son divertissement.

Excepté le vendredi soir. Lisa, Harry, et lui avaient accepté de se retrouver comme d'habitude malgré les vacances pour réunir leur groupe de travail. Et Drago s'en donna à cœur joie. Et en bonus, il voyait Lisa s'énerver contre lui pendant qu'Harry faisait semblant de se concentrer sur son manuel.

Lisa ne supportait pas du tout l'attitude de Drago envers Harry. Harry et elle n'étaient pas un vrai couple, pas encore, mais lors de leurs cours en commun ils se mettaient ensembles, et ils étaient sortis à Pré-Au-Lard juste tous les deux. Et elle était sa cavalière pour le Bal ! Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, et elle voyait bien qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Harry avait toujours des attentions tout à fait adorables envers elle, et passait parfois des moments rien qu'avec elle, à son grand plaisir. Elle n'allait pas laisser Malefoy tout gâcher !

Malheureusement pour elle, et ce qu'elle ne savait pas, Harry sentait depuis un moment son affection pour elle cesser de grandir, et l'attirance qu'il avait pour Malefoy en revanche prendre de plus en plus d'importance. Surtout depuis que celui-ci implantait volontairement des images et pensées… particulières… dans son esprit. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait Lisa mais que ce qui avait commencé comme une attirance légère se transformait trop en amitié, tandis que l'attraction qu'il ressentait envers Malefoy s'orientait définitivement.

Il ne s'agissait pas que de sensations… physiques, il ressentait aussi des émotions grandir quand il le voyait ou pensait à lui. Malefoy aimait jouer avec lui en faisant des sous-entendus indécents, mais parfois, lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir, il le regardait d'une manière qui faisait battre le cœur d'Harry plus fort.

Il lui jetait parfois des regards profonds et intenses, et parfois des sourires, de véritables sourires. Et Harry avait l'impression que tout son être se réchauffait.

Il éprouvait toujours cette envie, ce besoin, de trouver le contact avec Malefoy. Parfois c'était tendre, parfois, plus violent. Il l'ignorait parce qu'il avait l'impression que s'il se laissait aller à réagir, il pourrait l'enlacer doucement, ou le pousser contre un mur pour se coller contre lui, ou encore l'attirer et ne plus le lâcher. Alors il essayait de l'éviter, mais une tension s'accumulait petit à petit en lui.

Et après presque une semaine de cette situation, Harry était aussi nerveux qu'au début de l'année, et sautait à la gorge de tout le monde à la moindre contrariété.

.

Le lundi suivant les cours reprirent. Le cours de potion fut plus apaisé que tous ceux d'avant les vacances, au soulagement des Gryffondors en particulier.

Harry essaya pour la première fois de sincèrement réussir sa potion… mais en vain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, essaya de le rassurer Hermione. Si tu t'exerces vraiment maintenant, tu finiras par y arriver !

Harry grommela devant son chaudron fumant et dégoulinant. Rogue passa derrière lui, et Harry grimaça, s'attendant par réflexe à une remarque acerbe et insultante.

- C'est vraiment désolant, marmonna Rogue. Mr. Potter, comment faites-vous pour être aussi peu doué en cette matière ?! Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez que des ancêtres incapables de réussir une potion, tout de même ! Est-ce que vous le faites exprès ?!

Et il s'éloigna en continuant de marmonner. Ron essaya de s'empêcher de rire.

- Il vient de se plaindre que son fils soit nul dans sa matière de prédilection… chuchota-t-il à deux doigts de laisser son rire éclater.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour masquer sa propre hilarité, et Harry eut un rire désolé. Sentant deux yeux sur lui, il tourna la tête, même s'il savait ce qu'il allait voir.

Malefoy, une table plus loin, s'était un peu retourné. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Drago, au lieu des ricanements et embêtements des derniers temps, lui adressa un sourire charmeur et entendu. Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il s'était mis à sourire.

Ayant tout de même sa fierté et sa réputation à maintenant, Rogue ordonna à Harry de nettoyer les ustensiles avant de partir pour avoir raté encore une fois sa potion, et Harry grogna mais s'exécuta. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler plus avec son père car celui-ci avait quelque chose à faire un peu plus loin, alors Harry se dépêcha simplement de tout ranger par magie, avant de remonter des cachots.

Il était encore dans un couloir quand Drago apparut devant lui.

- Hey, Potter, occupé demain soir ?

- Déjà des plans, oui, répondit Harry en gardant une distance mais en laissant de côté son animosité.

- Rendez-vous mercredi alors, au… lança Drago.

- C'est un rencard ? demanda Harry avec amusement.

- Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas été aussi poli sinon, répondit Drago avec évidence.

Harry rit. Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Donc, rendez-vous… essaya de reprendre Drago.

Mais Harry soudain fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de se taire. Drago écouta les alentours, et entendit alors des voix qu'il reconnut.

- Merde, les Serpentards futurs Mangemorts, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Faisons semblant de nous battre, chuchota Harry en retour.

Ils serrèrent les poings et prirent immédiatement des attitudes agressives.

Le groupe de Serpentards de sixième et septième années arriva dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent en ricanant en voyant les deux garçons l'un face à l'autre.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter… dit l'une des filles du groupes d'une voix presque sifflante. On traîne dans nos couloirs ? Fais attention… on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver…

Et le groupe avança. Harry les regarda passer, extrêmement sur la défensive. En passant à la hauteur de Drago, l'un des garçons murmura.

- Hey le lézard, dit celui qui semblait être leur chef, encore à perdre son temps avec Potter ? Emploie mieux ton temps pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu es bien aussi inutile que ton père…

Et il le bouscula sous les ricanements des autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? résonna une voix grave et menaçante.

Rogue avança vers le groupe.

- Rien professeur, répondit le chef de la bande.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Drago déglutit, les poings toujours serrés, le regard plein de colère. Il tremblait de rage mais Harry comprit qu'une certaine peur l'avait pris aussi. Il comprit que ce groupe le menaçait et agissait ainsi envers lui depuis un moment, et se sentit soudain empli d'une colère glacée. Il gronda, le regard très sombre.

- Potter, c'est bon, ils sont partis, dit Drago d'une voix très froide.

Rogue les regarda tous les deux. Et une lueur de compréhension se fit lentement dans ses yeux. Mais il mit de côté ce qu'il venait de réaliser, et se rapprocha de Drago.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, bien sûr que ça va, répondit Drago avec agacement.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas énervé.

- Attends ! réagit Harry. Tu ne m'as pas dit… pour mercredi.

Drago se retourna brusquement et le regarda intensément.

- Tu allais accepter ? demanda-t-il, étonné et prudent.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Rogue ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais il resta silencieux.

- Septième étage ? Il y a un endroit un peu à l'écart dans le couloir est, répondit Drago sérieusement.

- Vingt-heures ? demanda Harry en hochant la tête pour accepter le lieu.

- Très bien.

Un peu perturbé par l'attitude sincère et sérieuse d'Harry pour la première fois, et encore troublé par l'incident avec les Serpentards, Drago s'en alla rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? Demanda Rogue à son fils.

- Je ne sais pas trop… avoua Harry.

Rogue le regarda d'un air perçant et Harry rougit.

- Bon, je peux m'attendre à te voir demain à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

- Oui, oui… répondit Harry.

- Très bien, alors va-t'en maintenant, et arrête de trainer par ici, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour toi en ce moment.

Harry s'en alla en souriant, amusé, et sans s'offusquer des paroles peu adroites de son père pour lui dire de partir.

.

Le jeune homme se présenta donc pour leur leçon d'occlumancie le lendemain soir, à l'heure, et sans rechigner.

- Tu t'es entraîné à fermer ton esprit ? Demanda Severus à son fils après l'avoir salué.

- Un peu… avoua Harry. Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment faire.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, il suffit de se concentrer, indiqua Rogue déjà plus sèchement, comme si cela était une évidence.

Harry grimaça, mais entendant la voix d'Hermione lui rappeler de faire des efforts lui aussi, il ne répliqua pas comme il aurait pu le faire.

- Prépare-toi, lui ordonna son père. Et… _Legilimens_ !

Harry n'était pas prêt. Pas assez entrainé. Rogue pénétra dans son esprit sans le moindre effort.

- Repousse-moi, repousse-moi avec ton esprit, avec ta volonté !

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux, empirant les unes après les autres.

- Aller, cesse d'être faible, et repousse-moi ! Lui dit Rogue avec énervement.

Mais Harry n'arrivait à rien. Rogue arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu n'essaie même pas !

- Si, si j'essaie ! Se récria Harry, frustré et énervé par son échec et la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes. Mais au lieu de me crier dessus, expliquez-moi comment faire !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est un travail de volonté, de concentration, d'effort, répondit froidement Rogue.

- Quand le professeur Lupin m'a appris… essaya de protester Harry.

- Cela m'est égal ! Le coupa Rogue. On recommence !

- Attendez… !

Harry agrippa sa tête de ses mains, immédiatement terrasse par la douleur de son esprit pénétré avec violence.

- Vous voulez que la douleur cesse, Potter, et bien repoussez-moi !

Les images. La douleur. Harry essaya de se reprendre mais il se sentait complétement paralysé.

- Faites un effort, Potter, pour une fois dans votre vie !

Harry serra les dents. Mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser désormais était que son père s'était mis à le vouvoyer de nouveau.

- Vous êtes trop émotif, vous donnez tout au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il vous atteigne !

- Ca suffit… arrêtez… essaya-t-il d'articuler.

- Seulement lorsque vous me repousserez !

Harry essaya encore, mais plus il tentait de pousser l'esprit de son père hors du son, plus il avait l'impression d'aggraver les choses.

La douleur soudain devint beaucoup plus forte. Et différente.

- CA SUFFIT ! Cria Harry.

Rogue sentit alors projeté en arrière, et heurta douloureusement le bureau.

- Ah, enfin ! Commença-t-il de dire en se relevant. Vous voyez que vous pouvez le…

Harry tomba par terre, les mains crispées sur son crâne, une expression de souffrance lui déformant le visage.

- Harry ! Réagit Severus en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que….

Mais Harry ne pouvait rien répondre, la douleur était trop forte, insoutenable. La vision prit le dessus.

.

_Un homme à terre devant lui. Il lève sa baguette et la pointe sur lui._

_- Fais très attention à ta réponse… siffle-t-il avec colère._

_- Pardon… pardon…Maitre je vous en prie…_

_- REPONDS ! Crie-t-il plein de rage._

_- Nous l'avons perdue, ils ont changé d'endroit, ils… ils ont déménagé… répond l'homme prostré à terre au milieu de ses sanglots de peur et de douleur._

_- Et POURQUOI ne les avez-vous pas simplement suivis ?! S'énerve-t-il encore._

_- On… on… on n'était pas… on… Maitre, pardonnez-nous, épargnes-nous je vous en supplie… nous avons juste fait une erreur, on ne pensait pas que…_

_- BANDE D'INCAPABLES !_

_ENDOLORIS !_

_Les cris de l'homme à terre emplissent la pièce froide._

_._

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Harry, Harry ! Entendit-il.

Il leva la tête. Son père le regardait avec crainte et inquiétude. Harry se concentra pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Il faut… il faut aller parler à Dumbledore, dit-il à voix basse. Je viens de voir… Voldemort.

Severus hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever.

Ils vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et montèrent rapidement et discrètement au bureau du directeur.

- Tu n'étais pas allé lui raconter ton rêve ? Demanda Severus pendant qu'ils montaient les marches.

Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi son père avait-il changé à nouveau, du vouvoiement au tutoiement ? Harry détestait le malaise qui le prenait alors. Comme si son père ne le considérait comme son fils que lorsqu'il n'était pas énervé contre lui. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et Dumbledore les invita à entrer. Il était assis devant des piles de parchemins et semblait être en proie à une certaine incompréhension. Il releva la tête en entendant Rogue et Harry approcher et les accueillit amicalement mais faiblement.

- Bonsoir, Severus, Harry, salua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous étions en train de travailler l'occlumancie, commença Rogue, quand…

- Ah, vous parvenez à vous entendre et à travailler ensembles ? Demanda aimablement Dumbledore en remarquant bien qu'ils ne se regardaient plus en chien de faïence comme au début de l'année.

Harry leva les yeux vers son père avec surprise. Il pensait que le directeur avait été mis au courant depuis le soir où Rogue avait découvert la vérité.

Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de parler à Dumbledore et s'en sentit coupable. Il s'agissait d'une information d'une grande importance, au-delà de toute importance affective et émotionnelle. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire immédiatement, il attendrait qu'Harry soit parti.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente, répondit enfin Severus au directeur.

- Bien, approuva Dumbledore. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

- Potter a eu une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore prit un air grave et se leva. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, Harry se demanda pourquoi son père ne voulait manifestement pas dévoiler leur parenté. Il aurait voulu y penser davantage mais le directeur lui parla :

- Qu'as-tu vu, Harry ? Lui demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Voldemort était furieux, répondit-il lentement. Ses Mangemorts ont apparemment laissé partir quelqu'un d'important et ils ont perdu sa trace, et Voldemort était fou de rage.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agissait ? La personne recherchée, demanda encore Dumbledore.

- Ils ne l'ont pas dit, mais je… j'entendais les pensées de Voldemort, je veux dire, je… je pouvais voir en même temps ce à quoi tout cela faisait référence…

Severus se retint de réagir contre ce que son fils racontait. Il se rendit compte que l'idée qu'Harry soit aussi lié au Seigneur des ténèbres le rendait malade.

- Il s'agit encore de cette petite fille, que Voldemort recherche. Et dans son esprit, j'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose qui semblait important et en rapport avec tout ça… mais je ne suis pas sûr, continua Harry en hésitant.

- Dis-moi, Harry, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que quelque chose en lien avec des… des héritiers, vous dit quelque chose ?

Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard beaucoup trop éloquent pour qu'Harry puisse l'ignorer. Il les regarda alors fixement en croisant les bras pour leur signifier qu'il n'allait pas jouer les idiots et ne pas insister.

- Te souviens-tu, Harry, de notre conversation, il y a quelques semaines, commença Dumbledore, dans laquelle je t'ai parlé de ce plan qu'à peut-être Voldemort ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- S'il cherche bien des héritiers, et avec ce que nous savons déjà, nous pouvons affirmer désormais quel sortilège il compte accomplir.

Harry se retint de faire une remarque mais ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire lui confirmait que ses visions pouvaient être très utiles. Il décida qu'il apprendrait à fermer son esprit pour empêcher Voldemort d'y entrer, mais qu'il ne chercherait pas à stopper ses visions. Il n'allait pas ne rien faire alors qu'il pouvait aider.

- Nous pouvons penser plutôt avec certitude, continua le directeur, que Voldemort cherche à accomplir un certain rituel, le Rituel, le grand Rituel des Fondateurs.

- Des Fondateurs ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Les Fondateurs de Poudlard, répondit Rogue à voix basse.

Harry regarda les deux sorciers. Leurs airs sombres et graves lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle.

- Vois-tu Harry, compléta Dumbledore en voyant son air interrogateur, ce Rituel est peut-être extrêmement compliqué, ce qui nous laisse des chances d'empêcher Voldemort de le compléter, mais il est également très facile à tourner dans un sens ou dans un autre, et jusqu'au dernier moment, on peut perdre la main.

Harry fit une grimace qui résumait bien la situation.

- Il s'agit d'un rituel qui nous vient des quatre Fondateurs de l'école, et qui demande leurs héritiers pour être exécuté, héritiers choisis parmi leurs descendants.

Soudain une connexion se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Professeur, j'ai fait un rêve la semaine dernière, un rêve vraiment particulier. Et à un moment, j'ai vu quatre silhouettes qui m'ont semblé avoir chacune une couleur différente.

Dumbledore s'intéressa immédiatement à ce que le jeune homme disait.

- Elles brillaient, autour d'une cinquième silhouette plus blanche et plus brillante encore, continua Harry.

Le directeur se leva et avança vers Fumseck. Comme souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

- Professeur, est-ce possible qu'il s'agisse de ces héritiers, que j'aurais vus à cause de ma connexion avec Voldemort ? S'il veut faire ce rituel-là, il doit y penser constamment.

- Peut-être…

Dumbledore resta silencieux encore un moment, et puis finalement se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, va te reposer, tu dois être fatigué. Reviens me voir demain, d'accord ? Lui dit le directeur. Nous reparlerons de tout cela.

Harry acquiesça et salua Dumbledore et Rogue avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'il soit bien parti avant de se remettre à parler.

- Severus, quelque chose a changé entre vous, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore en s'asseyait dans l'un de ses fauteuils.

Severus garda le silence quelques secondes mais répondit finalement.

- J'ai su la raison de son étrange comportement depuis la rentrée, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait être neutre. J'ai découvert quelque chose qui est resté un secret pendant quinze ans, et je crois que c'est plus important encore que tout ce que l'on imaginait.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas ce que Severus pouvait avoir appris qui puisse être aussi capital.

- Dumbledore… Harry est mon fils, révéla Severus.

Le sorcier le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs longues minutes silencieuses.

- En êtes-vous certain, Severus… ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Oui. Sa mère… Lily, lui est apparue le jour de son anniversaire. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu être possible, mais elle lui a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu savoir, qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, répondit Severus. Et Dumbledore, cela expliquerait tout…

- Pas tout, mais beaucoup de choses, cela est sûr, et plus encore, cela nous confirme ce que nous avions pensé, et nous annonce plus que nous imaginions, enchérir Dumbledore.

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller de tout ce qu'il se mettait à comprendre.

- Bien sûr, je suis, avant tout, heureux qu'Harry ait cette chance de bonheur, surtout si vous parvenez à atteindre une relation positive et chaleureuse.

Severus grimaça.

- Nous n'en sommes peut-être pas encore là. Mais il est possible que nous soyons sur le bon chemin.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je dois vous parler d'autre chose, que j'ai pu observer, reprit Severus. C'est en lien avec le Rituel, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je vous écoute, Severus, répondit Dumbledore.

Severus lui rapporta alors différentes observations sur Harry qu'il avait pu faire, et Dumbledore replongea profondément dans ses pensées. Les choses commençaient de se mettre en place, mais tout encore était à risque. Il allait falloir faire très attention.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand les élèves entrèrent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la salle était disposée pour de la pratique, à leur grand plaisir. Professeur Mint n'était pas encore dans la pièce, mais elle apparut en haut de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau et à ses appartements.

- Installez-vous comme d'habitude, je suis à vous dans une minute, leur dit-elle en souriant.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards allèrent poser leurs affaires vers les tables et chaises repoussées contre les murs, et se mirent plus à l'aise pour bouger et faire de la magie.

Leurs baguettes avec eux, ils s'échauffèrent comme leur professeur leur avait appris : quelques mouvements pour le corps, et des sortilèges basiques et simples pour leur énergie magique.

- Bonjour à tous, les salua le professeur Mint en descendant avec un carton dans les bras. Nous allons travailler les réflexes aujourd'hui, et la rapidité.

Les élèves murmurèrent avec enthousiasme tandis qu'elle posait la boite sur son bureau.

Ils se trouvaient extrêmement chanceux d'avoir une enseignante aussi compétente cette année, et si elle était stricte et demandait beaucoup, elle était aussi très amicale et chaleureuse avec eux. Elle les mettait toujours en confiance, même si elle les poussait aussi pour qu'ils se dépassent.

Pour une fois, Drago et Harry se mirent ensembles sans rechigner. Les couples de duels étaient toujours les mêmes, Miss Mint les avait constitué en fonction de leurs forces et faiblesses et de leurs techniques, et elle les avait prévenu qu'elle ne les changerait pas pour le moment.

Elle avait hésité un moment mais n'avait finalement pas séparé Blaise et Theodore : elle voulait leur faire affronter d'autres élèves mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur dynamique qu'elle avait préféré conserver pour le moment. Elle profitait des autres exercices ponctuels pour les observer face à d'autres élèves.

Il en était de même avec Ron et Hermione. …trangement, malgré les grandes différences dans leurs façons de pratiquer la magie, ils formaient un couple magique très intéressant.

Le professeur Mint sortit de la boite qu'elle avait amenée de petites sphères qui se mirent à flotter autour d'elle.

- Vous allez vous exercer avec ces balles ensorcelées. Elles sont enchantées pour vous tirer des sorts mineurs de façon aléatoire. Dans un premier temps, vous travaillerez séparément mais à deux sur la même sphère. Ensuite vous vous affronterez dans un duel classique mais en devant prendre en compte les attaques de la sphère, qui continuera de vous attaquer aléatoirement.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer avec enthousiasme. La séance semblait prometteuse.  
Harry et Drago s'ignorèrent pendant les premières minutes, mais parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils se défendirent en silence contre leur balle volante, se concentrant pour réagir assez vite et éviter ou contrer ses attaques.

Finalement Harry réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il fallait faire part à son acolyte et se lança.

- Pour ce soir… commença-t-il.

- Ah, ça y est, tu regrettes d'avoir accepté, marmonna Drago. Je me demandais combien de temps…

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore ce soir, l'interrompit Harry, et je me demandais si on pouvait décaler à demain.

Drago releva la tête vers lui et le regarda fixement. Harry lui jeta un regard plus furtif, amusé.

- Attention ! Lui lança-t-il alors.

Drago tourna les yeux… et reçut un sort. Il grimaça en reculant d'un pas, et Harry se retint de rire.

- Ta gueule Potter, grommela Drago en se massant le ventre.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Se récria Harry en essayant de masquer son hilarité.

- Et jeudi j'ai entrainement de Quidditch, reprit Drago en se défendant plus violemment contre la sphère, agacé.

- On peut se voir après, répondit Harry.

- Ça fera tard, répliqua Drago sèchement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, qu'il était susceptible et insupportable. Il resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il espérait que le Serpentard relance la conversation, ni pourquoi il voulait faire des efforts pour le voir. Quand il réalisait à quel point il pouvait lui-même s'énerver pour rien ! Alors quand il ajoutait le caractère de Malefoy… Ils n'allaient pas tenir cinq minutes.

- Vingt-deux heures jeudi, septième étage, marmonna Drago au bout d'un moment.

La joie que ressentit alors Harry fut si forte qu'il se tourna vers Drago les yeux brillants et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Drago sentit son cœur se lettre à battre plus fort et essaya de jouer l'indifférence. Mais son regard était devenu plus intense et lorsqu'il regarda enfin Harry en retour, ils eurent l'impression que le monde était un peu plus coloré.

Et de l'autre côté de la classe, Hermione regardait.

Elle attrapa Harry dès la fin du cours, et entrainant Ron en même temps, les emmena dans une salle vide.

- Harry, je crois que tu as des choses à nous raconter ! Déclara-t-elle, impérative, une fois la pièce protégée d'écoutes indiscrètes.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry en jouant les innocents.

Ron regarda Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Harry et Malefoy flirtent, répondit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Harry, vieux, elle se fait des idées, rassure-moi ! Dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Mais le visage rouge et embarrassé d'Harry valait tous les aveux du monde. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des airs incrédules et d'incompréhension.

Il leur raconta tout. Les premières sensations, les quelques moments qui avaient tout commencé, les moments plus récents. Il leur raconta l'apaisement, la chaleur, l'énervement, les sourires, il leur raconta ce qui naissait en lui quand il le croisait et tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il se fut, ses deux amis le regardaient un peu différemment. Toujours stupéfaits, toujours surpris et sans comprendre, mais en acceptant un peu plus.

Finalement Hermione soupira.

- J'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais. Il s'agit tout de même de Malefoy, c'est peut-être tout un plan, une entière manigance pour…

- Non, répliqua Harry fermement. Je suis certain que non.

- D'accord mais fais quand même attention, insista Hermione. Et puis en dehors de ce risque, je souhaiterais aussi rappeler rapidement ce que Malefoy a pu dire ou faire à chacun d'entre nous, et à d'autres, et que peut-être pourrais-tu garder en tête qu'il est aussi un…

- Je sais, la coupa Harry en croisant les bras, le visage fermé.

Hermione ne rajouta rien mais son regard exprimait bien sa pensée. Ron hésita mais intervint finalement.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur le fait qu'il a été particulièrement affreux avec nous ou avec d'autres, commença-t-il, mais Harry est bien placé pour savoir ce que Malefoy a fait ou ce dont il est capable.

Il se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr que si Malefoy te plait, c'est peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi terrible, ou bien qu'il a changé.

- Merci Ron, réagit sincèrement Harry.

Hermione sourit.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle. Mais Harry…

- Je sais, je ferai attention, répondit Harry en lui souriant en retour.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers leur cours suivant avant d'être en retard et quand purent discuter de nouveau plus tard, ils parlèrent plutôt du rêve d'Harry et de ce que Dumbledore avait déjà pu révéler sur les plans de Voldemort.

.

Comme prévu Harry alla au rendez-vous avec Dumbledore une fois le soir venu. Le directeur était seul et il accueillit le jeune homme chaleureusement.

- Bonsoir, Harry, entre, assieds-toi, invita le directeur.

Dumbledore vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

- Severus m'a appris, hier après ton départ, ce que tu avais toi-même découvert cet été, commença-t-il.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, dit-il en retour.

Dumbledore leva la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Comment te sens-tu, comment vois-tu la situation, et votre relation ? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

- Au début, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter, avoua Harry, et c'est aussi pour cela que c'était aussi difficile d'en parler. Et puis après mon rêve la semaine dernière, j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses, et j'ai décidé que j'allais faire en sorte que les choses s'améliorent. Et le professeur Rogue a fait des efforts aussi de son côté, ce qui a facilité un peu. Même si je pense que ça ne va pas être tout le temps… bien. Je veux dire, nous avons des caractères et un passé… enfin…

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je me doute que vous ne serez pas père et fils comme si vous aviez pu grandir ensembles ou même comme si vous étiez des étrangers avant d'apprendre votre filiation. Mais je pense que vous avez tous les deux besoin et envie que cela fonctionne pour que les choses se fassent naturellement.

Harry ne répondit rien mais un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Professeur, commença Harry avec hésitation.

- Oui, Harry ? Lui répondit le directeur.

- Pensez-vous que je puisse faire des rêves… et bien… un peu prémonitoires ?

- Raconte-moi, lui demanda Dumbledore.

Harry raconta l'ensemble de son rêve.

- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, Voldemort a besoin des héritiers des Fondateurs pour réussir le Rituel. La partie de ton rêve qui t'a fait voir ces silhouettes peut donc être reliée à votre connexion. Quant à Poudlard et le Terrier, nous pouvons y trouver plusieurs explications : tes propres craintes, ou bien encore ses pensées et désirs. Il envisage certainement d'attaquer et détruire ces lieux.

Harry sentit immédiatement que le directeur lui cachait des choses. Il utilisait l'excuse des réactions liée à la connexion à Voldemort pour éviter son regard mais Harry était certain que Dumbledore lui cachait beaucoup de choses qui le concernaient.

Il n'insista pas cependant, ayant d'autres idées en tête pour avoir les réponses à ses questions.

- Savez-vous qui était la voix qui m'appelait ?

- Non, je ne sais pas Harry. Cela pourrait être l'expression de tes craintes de voir tes amis en danger, suggéra Dumbledore.

A nouveau, Harry sentit que le directeur en savait plus qu'il ne le dévoilait. Cela l'agaça particulièrement mais il préféra garder le silence.

- Professeur, dévia alors Harry, Voldemort semble chercher l'un des héritiers en particulier.

- L'héritière de Poufsouffle, lui apprit Dumbledore, estimant qu'il pouvait lui dire au moins cela. Il s'agit d'une petite fille née Moldue qui vit près du Pays de Galles.

- Et vous la protégez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

- La famille est surveillée constamment par des membres de l'Ordre qui sont prêts à intervenir à la moindre menace, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry n'était pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse, mais il n'était pas en position de questionner les agissements de Dumbledore.

- Comment savez-vous qui elle est ? Demanda Harry cette fois par curiosité.

- Severus a compris que des Mangemorts surveillait cette famille depuis un moment, et nous en avons déduis qu'ils étaient importants pour Voldemort. Ce n'est que récemment que nous savons qui exactement et pourquoi, répondit aimablement Dumbledore.

_Depuis ma vision_, pensa Harry. Cela le confirma dans sa décision de ne fermer son esprit que pour empêcher Voldemort d'y entrer et pas pour arrêter d'aller fouiller dans le sien.

- Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question… un peu plus délicate ? Demanda alors Harry.

- Vas-y, l'invita Dumbledore.

- Comment faites-vous pour avoir autant confiance en la loyauté du professeur Rogue ? Interrogera Harry extrêmement sérieux.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Severus ne retournera jamais servir l'homme qui a tué la femme qu'il aimait, répondit-il doucement.

Harry resta très silencieux.

- Un soir, Severus est apparu devant moi, et m'a supplié d'aider les Potter, d'aider Lily. Il savait que Voldemort voulait les tuer, et décida de risquer sa vie pour me prévenir et sauver Lily. Mais tu connais la suite de l'histoire…

Le visage d'Harry se ferma.

- Severus, depuis, m'a consacré une loyauté indiscutable, et n'a œuvré que pour notre camp, malgré les risques, malgré le danger à tromper Voldemort. N'aie aucune crainte, il ne me trahira jamais, et surtout sois certain désormais qu'il ne te trahira jamais, toi.

Harry détourna les yeux. L'émotion l'avait pris et même si Dumbledore ne le regardait pas, il ne voulait pas le lui montrer.

Comme il n'avait plus de questions auxquelles Dumbledore aurait répondu, Harry le salua et rentra au dortoir.

.

Le lendemain fut une journée qui passa à la fois très vite et très lentement pour Harry. Il était à la fois stressé et impatient de voir le soir arriver, et son rendez-vous avec Drago. Ron évitait tout commentaire sur la question, mais Hermione essayait de faire parler Harry sur le sujet, ce qui mettait les deux garçons mal à l'aise.

De son côté, Drago n'était pas beaucoup plus assuré. Il faisait mine de rien, son masque indifférent et sarcastique bien en place, mais des gestes trahissaient son anxiété. Il était tendu, ne supportait aucune remarque, et parfois était tellement ailleurs que ses camarades devaient le faire revenir brutalement à la réalité.

Les Serpentards de sa classe se posaient un peu des questions sur son comportement.

Certains se demandaient ce qu'il se passait avec Potter, car ils avaient constaté les différences avec les années précédentes, bien qu'ils ne devinent pas exactement ce qu'il en était. Pas encore. D'autres s'interrogeaient juste sur son comportement.

Pansy bien sûr essayait d'accaparer le jeune homme mais plus elle essayait de s'approcher de lui, plus il s'éloignait. Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours à ses basques et de plus en plus régulièrement, il les envoyait promener, agacé d'être constamment suivi, même s'ils n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention. Ils ne savaient simplement quoi faire d'autre ou qui d'autre suivre.

En revanche Drago s'était rapproché de Blaise et Théodore. Ils avaient été bien plus amis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, leurs parents se retrouvant souvent et les emmenant avec eux. Mais depuis les premières années à Poudlard, ils étaient un peu partis sur des chemins différents. Drago avait commencé son monopole de l'attention et son emprise sur le reste des Serpentard, et les deux garçons avaient préféré se retirer un peu.

Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous les trois sur une bonne voie pour retrouver leur amitié… si Drago faisait encore des efforts pour les traiter comme des amis. Mais il avait tout du même du mal à se laisser aller à leur compagnie, et à leur faire confiance pour les considérer comme tels.

.

Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent au septième étage comme convenu, et passèrent les premières minutes à se regarder sans savoir quoi dire.

- Hum, essaya Harry, ton entrainement s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, répondit Drago.

Puis un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ajouta :

- On va vous écraser au prochain match !

Harry eut un rire assez sûr de lui.

- Ça m'étonnerait ! Répliqua-t-il.

Mais le silence retomba ensuite. Toutefois, la gêne était un peu partie. Drago montra à Harry un endroit vers les fenêtres qui formait comme un banc dans la pierre et ils s'y assirent.

- Hermione et Ron savent qu'on se voit et que tu sais pour… Rogue, lança Harry.

Drago remarqua qu'il avait du mal à le désigner comme son père encore, et ne s'en étonna pas trop. Harry et Rogue avaient trop de passé difficile pour que subitement ils s'entendent à merveille.

- Commet ont-ils réagi ? Demanda-t-il à Harry en revenant sur ses amis. J'imagine que Granger a essayé de te dissuader… et est-ce que la belette a vomi des limaces encore une fois ?

Drago s'esclaffa, apparemment très fier de lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ils m'ont dit d'être prudents et de rester sur mes gardes, finit-il par dire beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Drago arrêta de rire. Il rendit à Harry un regard de défi mais dans lequel un certain manque d'assurance apparaissait.

- C'est ce que tu crois aussi ? lança-t-il avec plus de verve.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie… murmura Harry en réponse.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en gardant le silence.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te méfies de moi, dit Drago d'une voix grave. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à vérifier si je ne vais pas te faire un coup dans le dos.

Harry le regarda d'une intensité qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

Harry s'avança vers Drago.

- Je te crois, chuchota-t-il.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, tout doucement.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [Premiers…] : **

Ce chapitre présente plusieurs premières choses : les premiers pas d'Harry et de Severus l'un vers l'autre, puisqu'ils essaient de se parler, de travailler ensembles, et de se rapprocher, même si ce n'est pas encore facile ou évident ; les premières informations précises sur le plan de Voldemort et la première mention des héritiers des Fondateurs ; et le premier rendez-vous et premier baiser d'Harry et de Drago.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

La relation entre Harry et Rogue commence par aller rapidement dans une bonne direction mais elle ne peut devenir parfaite immédiatement, et cela va même un peu trop vite. Cela se traduit par les amorces de conflits à venir et les retours aux vieilles habitudes entre eux dès qu'ils se laissent un peu emporter.

La relation entre Harry et Drago avance progressivement, et un peu rapidement aussi. Mais ici également, cela ne va pas pouvoir rester parfait, il y a aussi trop de passé entre les deux garçons pour que cela ne ressorte pas, et leurs caractères ont vite fait d'entrer en conflit, comme on peut déjà le voir. Mais ils sont pour le moment dans une phase d'efforts et d'apaisement.

Vous aurez remarqué déjà et dans ce chapitre aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier qui les attire l'un vers l'autre. Si leurs sentiments ne sont pas complètement fabriqués (cette idée me déplairait beaucoup), peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à ajouter à l'équation.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Plusieurs informations sont déjà révélées sur le plan de Voldemort : où sont et qui sont les quatre héritiers des Fondateurs ? Quelle forme prendra le Rituel que le mage noir veut accomplir et à quoi lui servira-t-il plus précisément ?

Harry et Severus se rapprochent mais vont-ils réussir à passer au-delà de leurs ressentiments et des conflits passés ? De même pour Harry et Drago ? Et comment Harry va-t-il gérer le début de relation qu'il avait avec Lisa ?

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : énervement d'Harry ; examens BUSES à la fin de l'année et Hermione qui fait travailler Harry et Ron

*_Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ (Tome 2) : Ron vomissant des limaces

**Annonce chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_… Embrassements_], il présentera plusieurs moments et intrigues romantiques, mais fera aussi avancer l'intrigue générale, avec un match de Quidditch en divertissement !


	7. Chapter 6 - Embrassements

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Après la peur d'Harry de ne pas le voir ouvrir, Rogue apparaît enfin à sa porte. Un premier terrain d'entente se crée entre eux. A la séance d'occlumancie suivante, leur relation avance plus agréablement, jusqu'à ce que face au manque de réussite d'Harry, Rogue retombe dans ses réflexes blessants.

Harry a une nouvelle vision de Voldemort. Son plan est désormais plus clair : le mage noir veut effectuer un Rituel lié aux Fondateurs et qui demande leurs héritiers. Voldemort cherche en particulier l'héritière de Poufsouffle : une petite fille née Moldue. Dumbledore et Rogue discutent de choses qui ont changé autour d'Harry, qui sait que Dumbledore lui cache des choses importantes.

L'affection mutuelle qu'Harry et Drago commencent à éprouver l'un pour l'autre devient plus avouée. Harry réalise que son affection pour Lisa se change en amitié tandis que ce qu'il ressent pour Malefoy ne fait que grandir. Ron et Hermione apprennent ce qui a pu se passer entre Harry et Drago : ils sont tout d'abord contre mais finissent par accepter la situation avec réserve. Harry et Drago se donnent rendez-vous. Ils s'embrassent pour la première fois.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** à partir du jeudi 9 novembre, jusqu'au jeudi 16 novembre fin d'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**CHAPITRE 6 - …Embrassements**

.

Les nuits suivantes cherchèrent comme d'habitude à perturber Harry, mais le jeune homme fit preuve de volonté et essaya sincèrement de chasser ses cauchemars. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être fatigué alors que ce samedi-là avait lieu leur deuxième match de Quidditch : Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Le match était programmé à l'heure habituelle ce samedi matin. Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement nerveux mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ron, qui était aussi blanc que la fois précédente. Pour la première fois Ginny allait jouer aussi : Katie Bell étant tombée malade, Angelina avait demandé à la jeune fille de la remplacer au poste de Poursuiveuse.

Ils jouaient contre des Serpentards très en forme et particulièrement déterminés à gagner contre les Gryffondors, ce qui n'arrangeait ni la peur grimpante de Ron ni l'appréhension cachée de Ginny pour laquelle il s'agissait du tout premier match.

Quelques amis des autres Maisons vinrent s'assoir près de l'équipe rassemblée au bout de la table des Gryffondors au petit déjeuner. Lisa s'assit à côté d'Harry et l'encouragea chaleureusement, et Luna rejoignit leur tablée peu après leur arrivée.

- Bonjour Harry, salua-t-elle de son ton rêveur. Je suis pour Gryffondor, regardez ce qu'il fait !

Elle montra son chapeau représentant une tête de lion grandeur nature. Levant la main, elle tapota le chapeau de sa baguette magique, et la tête du lion ouvrit sa gueule et poussa un rugissement très réaliste qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Il est bien non ? J'aurai voulu qu'il dévore un serpent qui aurait symbolisé l'équipe de Serpentard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rajouter.

- Merci Luna, c'est très gentil, répondit Harry amicalement.

Il se tourna vers Ron et sa sœur qui semblaient avoir du mal à manger.

- Comment ça va Ginny ? demanda Harry.

- Très bien… répondit celle-ci d'une toute petite voix, bien plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu verras, ces gros balourds de Serpentards n'arriveront même pas à te suivre ! lança Fred en s'asseyant près d'eux.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Georges mit une forte frappe dans le dos de Ron pour l'encourager.

- N'écoute pas les Serpentards, ils ont peur de perdre, alors ils se rattrapent avec leurs insultes stupides, lui dit-il.

En effet la majorité de leurs adversaires de toujours se plaisait depuis le matin à créer des injures et moqueries sur les différents joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Harry s'en fichait, sachant qu'ils allaient leur mettre la pâtée sur le terrain d'ici la fin de la matinée, et c'était ainsi que pensaient aussi les autres joueurs et joueuses plus habitués.

Mais Ron encore nouveau dans l'équipe et Ginny dont c'était la première fois se sentaient bien moins assurés, moins confiants en leurs capacités. Harry se souvint cependant que si Ron perdait beaucoup ses moyens pour l'instant, une fois dans le jeu, la volonté de gagner et sa force reprendraient le dessus, et empêcheraient la peur de bloquer son talent pour le Quidditch.

Il remarqua aussi, lorsqu'elle se leva brutalement, que Ginny s'était bien reprise, et sa volonté et détermination avaient écrasées ses appréhensions. Elle quitta la Grande Salle avec les autres joueuses d'un pas particulièrement décidé, et le regard qu'elle jeta aux deux Serpentards passant près d'elle était si fort et agressif qu'il les fit reculer.

Harry sourit, et se leva à son tour. Fred et Georges encouragèrent une dernière fois leur frère avant de partir vers le terrain, et Harry attendit que Ron termine son petit déjeuner qu'il s'était enfin décidé à manger. Lisa se leva devant Harry et réajusta son uniforme avec un sourire amusé mais encourageant aussi, et Harry la remercia en souriant en retour, mais il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

Une sensation d'irritation se mit alors à le démanger, et il tourna la tête vers l'origine qu'il pressentait. Drago Malefoy les regardait comme s'il était prêt à les assassiner sur place. Le Serpentard se leva d'un seul coup de sa table et entraîna ses coéquipiers avec lui. Harry le suivit des yeux un instant, et puis se retourna vers Ron, essayant de se donner contenance.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment se sentir, il était à la fois agacé par la réaction de Drago et embarrassé puisque ce dernier s'était visiblement senti blessé de voir Lisa et Harry proches. Harry espérait que tout se passerait bien pendant le match, que Drago ne ferait rien de stupide sous l'énervement, que lui-même ne se distrairait pas de son objectif, que les choses se dérouleraient comme un match normal entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que ton adversaire est aussi nerveux que toi, dit alors Luna.

Sa phrase semblait sortir de nulle part, et on crut qu'elle parlait à Ron qui n'avait pas quitté son teint blême. Mais Harry sentit ses mots résonner étrangement en lui.

Ron se leva enfin et Hermione, Lisa, Luna, et Neville accompagnèrent les deux garçons jusqu'au stade, où ils les quittèrent pour rejoindre les gradins tandis que Ron et Harry retrouvaient leur équipe dans les vestiaires.

Angelina, leur capitaine, les attendait de pied ferme dans la tente des joueurs, grommelant contre les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus du terrain, craignant que la pluie ou la neige ne se mette à tomber. Alicia discutait avec Fred et Georges de leurs produits de farces et attrapes, avec nonchalance. Ginny, que l'appréhension avait repris, gémit en les voyant si décontractés.

- Harry… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être la seule à réagir comme une idiote ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, ça ira très bien. Tu es vraiment douée, tu ne serais pas là si tu n'avais pas ta place.

Ginny lui jeta un regard légèrement reconnaissant.

- A mon premier match, j'étais complètement paniqué, continua Harry. En plus Olivier me racontait son premier match à lui, pendant lequel…

Harry s'arrêta en réalisant que cela n'allait pas aider la jeune fille. Il trouva une autre tactique.

- Et tu te souviens dans quel état était Ron à son premier match ? Remarque, il n'a pas beaucoup évolué sur ce point… Ron, non, arrête de te frapper avec ton balai ! Ron !

Ginny éclata de rire, rapidement suivie du reste de l'équipe : Ron heurtait très régulièrement son front avec le manche de son balai volant d'un air désespéré.

Une petite feuille de parchemin en forme d'oiseau entra alors dans la tente et se posa devant le jeune homme. Surpris, Ron arrêta son mouvement mécanique, et déplia l'oiseau plié. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione. Il vit alors son meilleur ami rougir, avant de se relever beaucoup plus déterminé, et enfoncer avec force son casque sur son crâne en se mettant en place pour le départ.

Ils s'envolèrent dans le stade sous les acclamations de leurs supporters. L'équipe des Serpentards s'installa elle aussi et Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago, qui était très concentré et ne regardait pas du tout dans sa direction.

.

Le professeur Bibine siffla. Le Souaffle s'éleva dans les airs, et le match commença. Les Poursuiveurs et Batteurs s'élancèrent à toute vitesse et les balles se mirent à voler avec force.

Harry s'éleva un peu au-dessus de la mêlée pour avoir une meilleure vue. Comme souvent, il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire durant les premières minutes, et en profita pour regarder comment se débrouillaient ses coéquipiers. Quelques éclats dorés attirèrent parfois son attention, mais ce ne fut jamais le Vif d'Or.

Après une première heure intense de match, les Gryffondors menaient de quelques dizaines de points. Ron avait surmonté son stress mais s'il ne parvenait cependant pas à arrêter tous les tirs, il réussissait parfois des arrêts assez spectaculaires, comme la dernière fois.

De son côté, Ginny était exceptionnelle. Elle était tant à l'aise dans les airs que ses frères eurent au début du match du mal à se concentrer, trop surpris par les capacités insoupçonnées de leur sœur. Sa force de caractère, née d'être la dernière d'une grande fratrie de garçons, et marque de la vraie Gryffondor qui était en elle, donnait à son visage une expression qui faisait presque peur, et de la puissance à son bras.

Des regards en coin vers Drago apprirent à Harry que le Serpentard était particulièrement concentré sur le terrain, semblant tenir à l'emporter cette fois-ci, et tenir à ne pas laisser bêtement échapper la victoire comme il avait pu le faire les années précédentes.

Harry remarqua alors une détermination plus présente que d'ordinaire et il le vit bouger. Dans la direction qu'avait prise Drago, une petite balle dorée voletait doucement. Harry laissa échapper un juron et se coucha sur son balai pour rattraper son adversaire.

Son Eclair de Feu était plus rapide que le Nimbus 2001 du Serpentard et il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Le Vif d'Or, comme conscient de leur arrivée soudaine, s'élança, enchaînant les virages et les brusques changements de direction. Mais les deux attrapeurs le suivaient, ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux, et leurs trajectoires étaient parfaitement identiques à celle de la balle dorée.

Ils volaient quasiment côte à côte, mais semblaient inconsciemment tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter un contact qui les aurait trop perturbé. Les spectateurs les suivirent avec admiration, tant leurs mouvements étaient les mêmes, tant leurs réflexes et virages s'opéraient au même instant.

Le Vif d'Or soudain se mit à avancer droit devant lui, en direction du ciel. Harry et Drago suivirent son cap immédiatement, cherchant à le rattraper, et Harry commença à dépasser l'autre attrapeur sans pour autant atteindre la hauteur de la balle vive.

Ils se retrouvèrent très haut assez rapidement, comme cela arrivait parfois, et atteignirent des nuages gris et chargés d'humidité. Le froid glacial les prit tous les deux mais ils continuèrent. Il était hors de question de s'arrêter.

Ils étaient hors de vue du Stade et le Vif continuait d'avancer. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'ils attendent que la balle redescende au lieu de monter ainsi obstinément dans le froid.

Une secousse lui fit alors tourner la tête. Drago avait agrippé le manche de son balai et son visage était livide. Voyant bien que ce n'était pas une tentative pour le stopper dans leur course, Harry ralentit et laissa le Serpentard monter à sa hauteur.

Drago murmura péniblement :

- Ma fierté en prend un coup mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas attendre qu'il revienne vers nous ?

- J'étais en train d'y penser, admit Harry.

- Mince, si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu quelques minutes de plus, et ma fierté serait intacte, grogna Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien et masqua son sourire amusé.  
Ils commencèrent à redescendre, scrutant les alentours du regard, au cas où le Vif d'Or se manifesterait. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où en était le match, ni même où était la balle dorée, et ils étaient encore trop haut dans les nuages pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment à consciemment et faussement ignorer son adversaire en faisant mine d'observer autour de lui, Harry jeta un regard rapide vers Drago. Il fut surpris de le voir le regarder intensément. Face à son air interrogateur, le Serpentard prit un air innocent.

Drago lui lança alors un sourire malicieux, et s'élança soudain vers lui. Dans un réflexe, Harry recula. Mais Drago attrapa sa nuque d'une main et rapprocha leurs visages.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans une explosion de sensations. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur et d'émotions emplir tout son être. Drago recula son visage, et se mit à rire. Leurs yeux brillèrent.

Le Vif d'Or passa soudain à toute vitesse entre eux. Drago s'écarta d'Harry et se coucha sur son balai pour le rattraper. Avec un temps de retard, Harry le suivit. Alors qu'il remontait à la hauteur de Drago, il se mit à sourire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Comme s'il dansait avec Drago dans le ciel.

La balle dorée se mit alors à descendre à toute vitesse en direction du terrain de Quidditch où avait continué le match. Des acclamations s'élevèrent lorsqu'on les vit arriver. Ils suivaient le Vif, tournant l'un autour de l'autre tandis qu'ils volaient de plus en plus vite vers le sol. Harry aurait pu dépasser Drago à cet instant mais il attendit le dernier moment. Il voulait continuer de danser.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'aucun d'eux ne s'écraserait à terre, malgré la vitesse. Lorsque le sol fut si proche que tous crurent qu'ils le heurteraient, Harry tendit le bras. Il dépassa Drago qui avait tendu la main lui aussi. Alors qu'il sentait ses doigts se refermer autour de la balle dorée, le bras de Drago effleura le sien dans une douce caresse.

Ils redressèrent leurs balais et se séparèrent, Harry le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

.

Les acclamations s'élevèrent dans les gradins ornés de rouge et d'or tandis que les huées se faisaient bruyamment entendre chez les verts et argent. Les professeurs applaudirent, et Rogue se sentit complètement tiraillé par l'envie d'acclamer son fils, et sa déception d'avoir encore vu perdre l'équipe de sa Maison.

Harry fit quelques acrobaties de joie avec ses coéquipiers et ils atterrirent sous les applaudissements et près de leurs amis qui étaient descendus des gradins. Lisa et Hermione accourir vers Harry et Ron.

Alors pour le plus grand plaisir de nombreux élèves, la sorcière de Gryffondor sauta dans les bras de Ron qui avait été véritablement brillant. Le Gardien des rouges et or rougit furieusement mais arbora un immense sourire heureux. Et dans un élan que la victoire et sa confiance restaurée lui inspirèrent, il attrapa le visage d'Hermione, et l'embrassa.

Des cris de surprise, d'approbation, d'acclamations, s'élevèrent autour d'eux, et certains se mirent même à applaudir. Hermione et Ron se séparèrent en riant. Lisa rejoignit Harry et le félicita chaleureusement. Il lui adressa un franc sourire… et réalisa qu'il allait vraiment devoir parler avec elle avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Hermione se mit à raconter à Harry ce qu'il avait manqué. Les Gryffondors avaient gagné avec une bonne avance ce qui les plaçait en très bonne position pour la Coupe. L'équipe et le reste des élèves montèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors, autorisant aussi leurs amis des autres Maisons à venir fêter leur victoire avec eux.

On acclama Ron qui avait été spectaculaire vers la fin du match, on acclama Ginny qui avait clairement montré qu'elle était parmi les meilleures Poursuiveuses qu'on avait jamais vues, on acclama Harry et sa descente aussi dangereuse qu'extraordinaire, et on acclama tous les autres pour avoir très bien joué aussi.

Angelina vint alors dire à Ginny qu'elle lui laisserait sa place pour leur dernier match. Ginny tenta de refuser, ne voulant prendre le poste de personne, mais Angelina voulait absolument qu'elle joue, pour assurer la victoire et la Coupe. Elles décidèrent qu'elles auraient le temps d'en reparler mais malgré ses tentatives, Ginny ne put faire changer Angelina d'avis quant à la nécessité de l'inclure dans l'équipe pour le match de la fin de l'année.

Les jumeaux et leur ami Lee Jordan ramenèrent alors à manger et à boire des cuisines et la salle commune bondée se parfuma des odeurs de gâteaux et de boissons.

Ginny avait invité Luna à les rejoindre et elles s'assirent près de Ron et Hermione enlacés et aux airs béats, et d'Harry et Lisa assez proches sur le canapé. Voyant Neville un peu seul à côté de Dean et Seamus qui parlaient apparemment entre eux, Harry et Ron invitèrent leur ami à venir s'assoir avec eux. Il accepta avec plaisir.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement, commentant les moments forts du match, médisant contre les tricheries et les manigances que les Serpentards n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire, et faisant à nouveau les louanges de Ron et Ginny en particulier.

Ils parlaient un peu tous ensembles et par conversations entre quelques-uns quand Luna qui n'était pas loin d'Harry dit à nouveau une phrase qui le fit réagir.

- Cela doit être merveilleux de voler avec ceux qu'on aime, lança-t-elle un peu dans le vide et de son air doux et rêveur.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'Harry pouvait associer ce qu'elle disait à sa relation avec Drago. Personne ne semblait avoir fait attention, et Harry regarda pensivement la jeune fille de Serdaigle un long moment avant que ses yeux ne partent dans le vague. Il commençait à remarquer que les paroles de Luna avaient toujours un sens qui se cachait derrière ces apparences de douce folie.

Ron le ramena vers eux d'un coup de coude amical.

- Eh, vieux, tu es toujours avec nous ? lui dit-il.

- Hum, oui, désolé, je pensais juste, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Ginny racontait comment Montague n'avait pas réussi à arrêter son balai et qu'il s'était pris un poteau de but ! rapporta Lisa en se mettant à rire.

- Haha, on l'a toujours dit, cet imbécile ne sait pas voler. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans l'équipe ?! lança Ron.

- Il est grand et musclé, comme pratiquement tous les autres, répondit Hermione. Drago n'est dans l'équipe que parce qu'il a payé les balais et que son père est influent, sinon ils n'auraient pas voulu au départ, il est trop mince. Même s'il a fait ses preuves sur un balai depuis.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Malefoy 'Drago', Hermione ? réagit alors Ginny.

Ginny avait tiqué lorsque la sorcière avait désigné celui qui était censé être leur plus grand ennemi par son prénom. Ron et Harry échangèrent une grimace. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si Hermione avait des tendances malefoyennes je pense que le saurais ! réagit alors Ron, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée supposée par sa sœur.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es devenue amie avec lui ? interrogea-t-elle, essayant de comprendre.

- Hum, non pas vraiment, enfin, hum, si, oui, en quelque sorte, hum…

Hermione se mit à bafouiller. Elle avait changé de réponse en voyant le regard suppliant d'Harry, mais ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Ginny la regardait avec inquisition, et Lisa semblait intéressée par la réponse elle aussi. La jeune fille n'appréciait pas beaucoup le Serpentard, qui ne faisait pas d'efforts pendant leurs réunions de travail et flirtait exagérément et ostensiblement avec Harry devant elle.

Ledit Harry ne semblait pas tout à fait prêt à avouer à d'autres ce qu'il se passait entre Drago et lui, et surtout, il devait d'abord avec une conversation sérieuse avec Lisa, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre de cette manière que leur relation ne se dirigeait que vers une amitié sincère.

- Ginny, je t'aime bien, mais tu devrais les laisser être amis avec qui ils veulent. Tu es bien amie avec moi, toi.

Luna était intervenue. Elle avait parlé de sa voix douce et éthérée et Harry la fixa à nouveau longtemps du regard, comme si cela finirait par lui apporter des réponses. Ginny la regarda un peu surprise de ses paroles mais hocha la tête en lui souriant.

- C'est vrai, je suis amie avec toi. Et vous pouvez bien être amis avec Malefoy si ça vous chante, mais évitez juste de l'approcher quand je suis dans le coin, j'ai toujours une certaine antipathie envers cette famille, moi, termina Ginny dans une grimace.

Le mauvais souvenir d'un certain journal intime passa dans l'esprit de ceux d'entre eux qui l'avaient vécu. Harry se sentit mal à nouveau et essaya d'éloigner son malaise en se répétant que c'était le père de Drago et non pas Drago lui-même qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette histoire-là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, continua Hermione. Et il ne viendrait jamais passer du temps avec nous de toute manière, donc tu n'as pas à craindre de le croiser.

- Bien heureusement, conclut Ginny. Bien, les amis, je vais aller me doucher et me coucher, je suis exténuée. Dormez bien !

Les jeunes sorciers la saluèrent et elle partit vers son dortoir. Les autres élèves dans la salle commune commençaient aussi à partir se coucher. Après avoir discuté encore un peu, Lisa et Luna se levèrent et s'en allèrent ensembles, après que Lisa ait embrassé Harry sur la joue.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Neville ne tarda pas à monter lui aussi, et Ron, Hermione, et Harry se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la cheminée. Le regard accusateur d'Hermione fit rougir Harry.

- Je sais, je dois parler à Lisa… murmura-t-il.

- C'est une question de respect, Harry, insista son amie. Tu lui dois d'être clair sur ce que tu ressens.

- Je sais, répéta doucement Harry, bien conscient du problème.  
Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malefoy dans les nuages ? demanda Ron de but en blanc en chuchotant.

Harry rougit de nouveau et leur raconta rapidement leur baiser et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ron essaya de ne pas faire trop de commentaires ou remarques mais il avait tout de même toujours du mal avec l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec leur ennemi de toujours.

Hermione avoua à Harry qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que Malefoy leur avait fait ou dit les années précédentes, mais qu'elle comprenait aussi que les gens pouvaient changer, ou en tout cas qu'Harry puisse éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Même si aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à vraiment l'expliquer encore.

Harry ressentait avec force que Drago n'était pas exactement celui qu'il montrait, et il en avait déjà eu quelques preuves. Il avait vu un Drago pouvant être plus tendre, et possédant aussi de vrais sourires, il avait vu une personne avec une vraie chaleur, qu'on ne pouvait pas deviner. Il avait vu aussi en Drago le poids d'une certaine éducation, de certains principes qu'en grandissant Drago commençait à questionner de lui-même. C'était pour tout ça aussi qu'il ne rejetait pas ses sentiments grandissants.

Après avoir parlé d'autres choses encore un moment, les trois amis se quittèrent et rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Dès qu'Hermione fut partie, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui la suivait amoureusement des yeux, et ce fut lui cette qui rougit.

- Ne dis rien ! lança Ron en montant rapidement à leur salle commune.

Harry le suivit en riant.

.

Ses rêves furent comme trop régulièrement peuplés de ses peurs, de mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi de moments plus agréables. Malgré ses efforts sincères pour fermer son esprit, il passa les quelques nuits suivantes à se sentir mentalement proche de Voldemort.

S'il ne comprenait pas tout, et si ce qu'il percevait du mage noir se mélangeait aussi à d'autres images, il comprit cependant une chose qu'il considéra importante : Voldemort voulait l'attraper et ne plus le laisser s'échapper, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait plus le tuer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sorcier tenait tant à l'avoir et à le faire prisonnier, mais il comprenait que c'était ainsi que les choses étaient, et qu'il fallait agir en conséquence.

Harry avait pensé, les premières fois que Voldemort s'en était pris à lui, que le mage noir voulait simplement se venger, pour l'avoir presque tué alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais tandis qu'il se remémorait ces différents souvenirs et qu'il réfléchissait, il réalisa que les choses allaient plus loin, et qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui le rendait particulier, important, mais d'une manière qu'il ne voyait pas encore.

Il se rendit au rendez-vous habituel le mardi suivant avec Rogue pour travailler l'occlumancie. Les derniers cours de potions n'avaient pas donné d'occasions pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se montrer particulièrement amical, et Harry avait l'impression qu'un mur était un peu remonté. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais Harry était moins à l'aise que la semaine passée.

Il fut tout de même à l'heure et désireux que les choses se passent bien. Et il se sentit plus confiant lorsque Rogue, ouvrant la porte, lui adressa un début de sourire sincère.

- Bonsoir Harry, le salua son père une fois la porte refermée. Comment te portes-tu ? Tu avais l'air un peu fatigué hier en cours.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Je fais toujours des rêves assez… vivants, répondit-il.

- Tu t'exerces correctement à fermer ton esprit tous les soirs ? interrogea Rogue un peu plus inquisiteur.

- Je vous assure que j'essaie ! répondit immédiatement Harry, s'agaçant de se sentir déjà en faute.

- Ne t'énerve pas, réagit tout de suite Severus en percevant la nervosité de son fils, je te demandais simplement.

Il se prépara pour le cours, mais comme Harry ne réagissait pas, il demanda, sur un ton plus agacé que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu laisser entendre :

- Qu'y a-t-il encore Harry ?

- Ne vous énervez pas, j'ai simplement quelque chose à vous demander, répliqua Harry avec un air moqueur.

Il avait intentionnellement reprit ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Rogue soupira mais demanda tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?

- Dumbledore. Cette histoire d'héritiers. Voldemort. Ce qui se passe avec moi, répondit Harry directement.

Severus fit l'effort de répondre sur un ton plus agréable.

- Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Laissez-moi deviner : Dumbledore vous a demandé de ne rien me raconter parce qu'il voudrait que j'ai une scolarité normale ?

Severus ne répondit rien mais détourna les yeux, laissant deviner la réponse. Harry réagit en essayant de ne pas s'énerver mais la frustration montait en lui.

- Je ne peux pas y échapper, ma scolarité n'est déjà pas normale, elle ne l'a jamais été, tout comme le reste de ma vie. Et j'en ai assez de subir tout ce qui m'arrive, si au moins on pouvait me donner des raisons !

Severus comprenait bien, mais il comprenait aussi les choix de Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry garda le silence une seconde et puis dit à voix basse.

- C'est juste que… j'en ai assez d'être dans le noir alors que je comprends déjà qu'il y a quelque chose qui me concerne, qui va plus loin que simplement ma survie par hasard face à Voldemort lorsqu'il essaya de me tuer. La première fois. Et les autres fois.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, las. Il sortit sa baguette, montrant qu'il n'allait pas insister, mais son regard était toujours sombre et loin. Severus le regarda un moment, se sentant tiraillé entre certaines choses qu'il ne voulait pas lui apprendre encore, d'autres que peut-être il pouvait dévoiler, et son envie de ne pas toujours être en opposition à son fils.

Il se décida. Posant sa baguette sur son bureau, il s'appuya contre, et dit à Harry :

- Pose-moi des questions, et je jugerai si je peux y répondre.

Harry releva la tête vers son père, le regard brillant. Severus ne regretta pas une seconde en voyant quelle joie il faisait à Harry. Il n'avait rien promis, et il n'était obligé en rien, mais ce simple geste avait suffi, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Il posa sa première question.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur le rituel que Voldemort cherche à accomplir, et le lien avec les héritiers de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il. Dumbledore m'en a parlé un peu l'autre jour mais j'aimerais en savoir plus.

Severus estima qu'il pouvait lui expliquer un peu, sachant de plus que Dumbledore avait l'intention d'en parler aussi avec Harry.

- Pour reprendre ce qu'on a commencé de te dire la dernière fois, ce rituel vient en réalité d'un rituel de magie dite blanche, créé par les Fondateurs de l'école, les quatre Fondateurs. Ils le créèrent après avoir vaincu eux-mêmes une menace majeure, estimant qu'il leur fallait donner aux générations futures quelque chose pour se défendre si à nouveau ils se retrouvaient attaqués par une même menace aussi importante.

Harry écoutait avec attention. Il ne voulait rien oublier, il voulait bien tout comprendre, et puis il voulait aussi déceler lorsque son père lui cacherait intentionnellement des morceaux.

- Le Rituel des Fondateurs permet à leurs héritiers d'accumuler une très grande concentration de pouvoir. Une fois véhiculé, ce concentré de magie peut détruire la menace du moment. Pour nous, il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le Rituel a déjà été utilisé dans le passé, contre d'autres mages noirs, ou fortes manifestations de magie noire, qui ne pouvaient être détruites autrement.

Harry hocha la tête et chercha à résumer pour être bien clair.

- Pour détruire définitivement Voldemort, il faudra donc accomplir ce Rituel-là, et pour l'accomplir, il faut nécessairement les quatre héritiers.

- C'est cela, confirma Severus.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Voldemort cherche à faire ce Rituel s'il est fait pour l'anéantir ? s'interrogea Harry.

- Rappelle-toi, Dumbledore t'a dit l'autre jour qu'il s'agissait d'un enchantement qui pouvait aller dans les deux sens : ce Rituel peut être inversé. Au lieu d'envoyer la puissance accumulée pour détruire, elle peut être envoyée sur la personne ciblée pour l'imprégner…

- Et Voldemort deviendrait alors plus puissant que jamais, conclut Harry en comprenant.

- Oui, répondit Severus. Puissant et même invincible et immortel. La magie qui serait en lui alors lui permettrait de ne jamais mourir ou être vaincu.

Harry garda le silence une seconde, comprenant l'importance du problème, et demanda ensuite :

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

- Comment ça ? répondit Severus sans vraiment comprendre quelle était la question.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis, quel rôle je joue, dans cette histoire ?

- Ah.

Severus le regarda fixement et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il répondit.

- Toi, et bien, tu es… "en plus".

Severus ne pouvait en raconter d'avantage sur le rôle d'Harry. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- On sait que l'héritière de Poufsouffle est une petite fille que Voldemort recherche dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Pour les autres héritiers, Dumbledore ne sait pas qui les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle pourraient être mais il pense qu'ils sont déjà à Poudlard, parmi les élèves. En revanche il est presque certain de savoir qui est l'héritier de Serpentard et il garde cela secret pour le moment.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en dire mais une autre question lui vint en tête alors il la posa.

- Le Rituel est-il dépendant de signes, de symboles tracés, de formules prononcées ? Quel est le rôle des héritiers dedans ? s'interrogea-t-il.

- Il y a bien des formules, des phrases que chacun des héritiers doit prononcer, répondit volontiers Severus. Il y a aussi des symboles à tracer. Selon le but du rituel, les phrases et les symboles sont différents. Ils sont les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre. Et ce sont les héritiers qui doivent les effectuer pour la majeure partie.

- Et si les héritiers ne sont pas d'accord avec le sens du Rituel ? demanda Harry.

- Ils ne peuvent le faire basculer que s'ils sont tous les quatre unis du même côté et dans la volonté de l'inverser.

- C'est pour cela que Voldemort veut avoir l'héritière de Poufsouffle déjà avec lui ? Pour qu'elle soit dans son camp ?

- Exactement.

Harry plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, et Severus le regarda réfléchir. Il fut amusé de voir le cheminement de sa réflexion se refléter sur son visage.

- Professeur, il faut forcément quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort, en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus sourit.

- Dumbledore en est convaincu, confirma-t-il, et je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est conscient mais il évite d'y penser : l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un autre que lui comme héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard ne lui plaît pas vraiment.

- J'imagine…

Alors que le garçon commençait à poser à nouveau une question, Rogue leva sa baguette et l'interrompit :

- Bien, nous n'avons que trop tardé à travailler l'occlumancie, et tu dois absolument t'exercer.

Harry n'insista pas. Il était déjà satisfait d'avoir eu plus de réponses, même si son père avait évité de répondre à ce qui le concernait directement. Mais il était content d'avoir une idée plus claire des intentions de Voldemort, et il commençait à avoir des idées sur quelles actions prendre pour le stopper.

Ils se mirent en position et Harry se concentra. Il en avait assez de ne pas réussir, cette fois, il parviendrait à fermer son esprit de lui-même et à contrer l'attaque. Severus remarqua son air déterminé, et masqua sa satisfaction. Harry avait enfin la bonne attitude face à leur exercice.

- _Legilimens_ ! lança-t-il alors contre lui.

Harry était prêt, concentré, voulant avec force ne pas céder. Et Rogue pénétra dans son esprit avec la même facilité que d'habitude.

_Voldemort dans le cimetière, Drago et Harry qui s'embrassaient, Voldemort derrière la tête de Quirrell, Rogue qui le regardait, Tom Jedusor lançant sur lui le Basilic…_

Severus cessa le sort, et regarda Harry fixement. Harry laissa échapper un grognement de colère et de frustration et se remit en position.

- Allez-y, encore, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Sa main se crispa autour de sa baguette.

- _Legilimens_ ! lança de nouveau Severus avec la même intensité.

Les images qui défilèrent alors furent celles de ses récents songes et visions de Voldemort. Severus arrêta le sort lorsqu'il vit son fils tituber, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- On recommence ! ordonna Harry sans reprendre son souffle ou sa concentration.

- Harry… voulut intervenir Severus.

Il était en train de comprendre que cette nouvelle attitude n'était pas forcément une solution, Harry était obstiné, et maintenant qu'il s'y était enfin mis, irait jusqu'à risquer sa sécurité et sa santé pour réussir son objectif. Severus reconnaissait bien là son côté Gryffondor.

Pourquoi diable s'était-il retrouvé avec un fils qui changeait d'attitude et d'humeur trop rapidement et aussi instinctivement ?! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cela correctement, et s'énerver contre Harry n'arrangerait rien, au contraire.

- Encore… gronda Harry.

- _Legilimens_ ! Lança alors Severus plus énervé lui-même.

Les mêmes images, encore.

- Repousse-moi ! Cria Severus. Aller, fais-moi sortir de ton esprit !

- J'essaie ! Répondit Harry en se prenant la tête être les mains.

- Essaie plus fort, essaie plus !

Severus n'arrêta pas le sort cette fois.

- Repousse-moi ! Cria-t-il encore.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Cria Harry en retour avec colère et douleur.

- Aller, fais un effort !

Alors dans un grondement de rage et de frustration, Harry leva sa baguette et hurla :

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Severus ne put se protéger. Le sort était trop fort, trop rapide. Il le subit d'un seul coup et fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta le mur du fond de la pièce, et retomba à terre dans un grognement de douleur.

Harry se précipita vers lui.

- Oh par Merlin, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon, le rassura Severus d'une voix pourtant crispée. Je vais bien, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry l'aida à se relever et ils allèrent s'assoir.

- C'est très bien Harry, le félicita Severus. Tu dois continuer à t'exercer pour réagir et riposter plus rapidement, mais tu as compris que tu pouvais le faire et comment, et c'est un premier pas très important.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait, avoua Harry. Je… j'ai juste senti que je pouvais, et j'ai… je ne sais pas.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répéta-t-il. Cela viendra. Va te coucher, dors, pense à autre chose.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai dit, réagit Severus.

Harry commençait de partir quand son père interpella.

- Bravo pour le match. Une très belle fin, même si j'ai eu vraiment peur que vous vous fracassiez tous les deux contre le sol.

Harry sourit avant de se mettre à rire. Severus tourna la tête, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est juste que, d'habitude, après un compliment sur un match, on me dit toujours que je vole aussi bien que mon père !

Et Harry partit dans un fou rire qui fit tomber Rogue dans une attitude butée et vexée. Il se leva et poussa dehors un Harry qui riait toujours, et claqua la porte derrière lui, entendant qu'il faisait redoubler son hilarité.

Severus resta pensif un moment, les yeux fixés sur les flammes de sa cheminée. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de ressources en lui-même et qu'il n'avait survécu que grâce à d'autres. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été objectif à ce propos, mais il réalisait enfin tout de même que le jeune homme possédait une force véritable et qui lui était propre. Et une force qui n'allait que grandir.

.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent pour Harry à réfléchir. Il avait eu une idée, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle était bonne, ou si elle était réalisable, mais il y pensait sérieusement. Après avoir donc y avoir consacré plusieurs longues heures, il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore pour la lui exposer et lui demander conseil.

Il fut surpris d'entendre, juste avant de frapper à la porte du bureau, son père en pleine conversation, apparemment un peu houleuse, avec le directeur.

- Il commence déjà à comprendre des choses, il a parfaitement conscience que nous lui cachons des informations qui le concernent directement, et il est en train de réaliser que toute cette histoire n'est pas seulement à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi à propos de lui, disait Severus avec un ton de reproche.

- Je sais, Severus, je sais, répondit Dumbledore dans un soupir fatigué. Mais il est trop jeune, je ne veux pas qu'un destin aussi lourd pèse sur ses épaules, pas encore !

- C'est à peu près ce qu'il m'a dit, que vous ne vouliez pas encore tout lui dire pour qu'il profite de sa jeunesse, répliqua Severus avec de l'accusation dans la voix. Mais cela ne lui fait aucun bien d'être toujours dans l'ignorance alors qu'il pressent plus qu'on ne l'imagine.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

- Vous le connaissez, il va chercher par lui-même, il va prendre des risques pour trouver les réponses qu'on ne lui donne pas, insista encore Severus.

- Tant qu'il sera à Poudlard et qu'il ne saura pas exactement où chercher ou quoi chercher, il ne risque rien, répliqua Dumbledore.  
Il y eut du mouvement dans la pièce.

- Je ne veux pas l'accabler davantage… murmura le directeur.

- Je comprends votre point de vue, Dumbledore, dit alors Severus, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vais vous prévenir de quelque chose : vous êtes toujours le tuteur légal d'Harry puisque notre filiation n'a pas été révélé ou officialisé, mais je suis tout de même son père, et c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon ou non pour mon fils. Alors pour l'instant je vais suivre ce que vous souhaitez, mais si je considère qu'il est temps pour Harry de savoir, je lui dirai.

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à une vitesse folle. Emu, troublé, il recula. Mais ce faisant, il heurta quelque chose contre le mur, et le bruit révéla immédiatement sa présence.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes le découvrirent. Une expression passa sur le visage de Severus qui signifiait quelque chose comme « _Evidemment ! _» et Dumbledore regarda intensément Harry comme pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait entendu.

Harry entra, embarrassé. Il était toujours troublé par ce qu'il venait de surprendre et avait du mal à reprendre contenance.

- Harry, bonjour, le salua tout de même Dumbledore mais un peu sévèrement.

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire, et puis il croisa le regard de son père.

- Je n'ai surpris que vos dernières paroles, avoua-t-il en mentant à demi.

Severus se troubla, réalisant ce qu'Harry avait entendu, et il ne sut à son tour quelle attitude prendre.

- Que voulais-tu, Harry, en montant me voir ? demanda Dumbledore en adoucissant un peu son ton.

- J'ai eu une idée, répondit tout de suite Harry, sautant sur le changement de sujet. Et si Voldemort croyait que j'avais quitté Poudlard ?

Severus le regarda avec surprise.

- Comment cela ? interrogea Dumbledore intrigué.

- Je sais qu'il me recherche particulièrement, et, exposa-t-il en se tournant vers son père, vous m'avez dit l'autre soir qu'il était probable que deux des héritiers soient à Poudlard. Or Voldemort cherche à avoir l'héritière de Poufsouffle, on peut donc supposer qu'il se tournera vers Poudlard directement ensuite, pour avoir celui de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, et moi, tout en se débarrassant de vous, professeur, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est ce qu'il veut, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, le rassura Dumbledore. Tu souhaiterais donc lui faire croire que tu as quitté l'école, pour lui faire perdre du temps à te chercher ailleurs ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Comment imagines-tu cela ? demanda Dumbledore. Car il est hors de question pour tout le monde que tu quittes réellement Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, rassura Harry. Non, l'idée serait que je reste à l'école mais caché sous une autre apparence et identité, pour rester en sécurité, pendant que Voldemort chercherait ailleurs.

Severus trouvait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en soi, mais il était inquiet de quelque chose alors il intervint :

- Harry, tu réalises qu'il va falloir que tu joues un rôle pendant des semaines, des mois, et un rôle qui soit différent de tout ce que tu es, de qui tu es !

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais je pense que ça pourrait valoir le coup. Parce que je ne ferais pas qu'éloigner Voldemort de Poudlard, mais…

Harry hésita un instant, rendant Severus soudainement très soucieux. A quoi avait pensé son fils… Il redoutait le pire. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'Harry prit un air très déterminé.

- Cela pourrait servir aussi à ce que j'infiltre les Serpentards qui sont ses futurs partisans, et apprendre des informations peut-être par ce biais, ou… vous voyez l'idée.

- Oui, je vois… murmura Dumbledore en réfléchissant apparemment sérieusement à la possibilité.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint de nouveau Severus. C'est trop dangereux, que tu sois découvert déjà, mais aussi que cela t'affecte trop ! Je refuse de te voir te transformer en l'un d'eux !

Harry regarda son père un long moment. Severus avait croisé les bras et sur son visage s'exprimait le fait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Harry s'approcha de lui et le regardant dans les yeux, lui dit d'une voix grave.

- Si je te demandais de ne plus faire semblant de servir Voldemort ? De ne plus prendre des risques mortels en allant le voir alors que tu joues un double jeu ? De rester à Poudlard et de ne plus te mettre en danger ? Si je te demandais de le faire pour que je n'aie plus peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé, inconsciemment, intuitivement. Il lui avait parlé en tant que fils. Il avait exprimé un désir qu'il n'accomplirait jamais mais qui reflétait son sentiment. Il ne regretta pas.

Severus lui rendit son regard et garda le silence à son tour un long moment. Il avait entendu le tutoiement, il avait entendu le souhait d'Harry derrière les hypothèses. Et puis il réalisa autre chose.

- Tu ne me le demanderais pas… murmura-t-il en réponse. Malgré tout ce que tu pourrais ressentir, tu ne me le demanderais pas. Parce que tu veux que Voldemort soit vaincu et que tu sais que ce que je fais est trop utile et précieux pour que tu y opposes tes envies. Parce que tu es un stupide Gryffondor et que tu es bien comme ta mère…

Harry sourit doucement.

- Et si je dépassais cela et te le demandais vraiment, dans un moment de faiblesse, continua Harry en murmurant à son tour, tu ne le ferais pas.

- Que veux-tu, répondit Severus, je suis contaminé par votre maudite noblesse.

Et il sourit à son tour. Dumbledore derrière eux, les regardait, heureux de les voir ainsi.

- Très bien, dit alors Severus à Harry. Quel est ton plan ?

Harry sortit le médaillon enveloppé de tissu de sa poche, et ôtant le tissu tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le médaillon, montra le tout à son père et à Dumbledore.

- J'ai trouvé ceci dans les affaires de ma mère. Lorsque le médaillon est en contact avec ma peau, mon apparence change, et je retrouve l'apparence avec laquelle je suis née. Je vous ressemble plus qu'à James Potter, ajouta Harry un peu moqueur en se tournant vers Severus.

- Heureusement ! grogna le sorcier avec un soulagement exagéré.

Ils firent semblant tous les deux d'ignorer le fait qu'Harry était repassé au vouvoiement, et de ne pas y accorder d'attention ou d'importance.

Dumbledore était visiblement intrigué et il s'approcha d'Harry pour examiner le médaillon de plus près.

- Me permets-tu de le prendre et de l'examiner ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry lui tendit le médaillon. Après l'avoir observé, Dumbledore demanda à Harry de leur montrer l'effet qu'il faisait, et le jeune homme prit le bijou dans la paume de sa main.

Immédiatement ses traits changèrent. Ses cheveux s'aplatirent et s'allongèrent légèrement, ses traits devinrent un peu plus saillants, son visage plus allongé et affiné, les définitions de ses traits changèrent juste assez pour qu'on y retrouve l'appartenance à la famille de son père. Et ses yeux restèrent les mêmes. Harry enleva ses lunettes, dont il n'avait pas besoin sous ces traits-là.

Severus sentit une vague d'émotion emplir son cœur. S'il avait accepté qu'Harry était son fils, le Harry qu'il connaissait, et sous les traits par lesquels il le connaissait, il retrouvait enfin, sous ses yeux, leur lien, et sa paternité. Harry lui ressemblait, il ressemblait à la famille de sa mère, Severus retrouvait en lui des détails qu'il avait déjà vus chez d'autres membres de cette famille qui était la sienne.

Dumbledore le délivra de son trouble en demandant à Harry s'il pouvait garder le médaillon quelques jours pour étudier l'enchantement qui l'animait, amenant donc Harry le lui donner, et à reprendre son apparence habituelle.

- Si tu le souhaites et si tu me le permets, Harry, je peux changer le médaillon en anneau : tu n'aurais qu'à le mettre sans avoir peur de le perdre ou qu'il quitte ton contact, lorsque tu souhaiterais changer d'apparence, et à l'enlever pour avoir les traits sous lesquels on te connaît, proposa Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée.

- Pour revenir sur ton plan, Harry, reprit Dumbledore, tu voudrais donc être à Poudlard sous ces traits-là, et à Serpentard si j'ai bien compris. Votre ressemblance ne passera pas inaperçue, pensais-tu te présenter comme le fils de Severus ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça, soit une très bonne idée, à cause de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais…

- Non, tu as raison, il serait très surpris d'apprendre que j'ai pu avoir un jour un fils quelque part, confirma Severus. Et j'aurais trop peur qu'il fasse le calcul, ne réalise que cela ne pouvait être que Lily puisqu'il savait que je l'aimais, et finisse par comprendre qui tu es.

- Peut-être pourrais-je être votre neveu, ou un cousin éloigné, quelque chose comme ça ? suggéra Harry. Vous pourriez avoir de la famille lointaine, habitant en Inde ou en Australie, un pays anglophone assez loin pour justifier que je n'aie pas été à Poudlard avant, et vous vous retrouveriez à avoir ma charge après, je ne sais pas, un accident de voiture qui aurait tué mes prétendus parents…

- Un accident lié à la magie serait mieux, proposa Severus. Si tu veux infiltrer les sang-purs, il faut que tes parents l'aient été, et ils n'auraient donc pas utilisé de véhicule Moldu.

Harry commençait d'y réfléchir mais Dumbledore les interrompit.

- Je suggère que nous y pensions de notre côté et en reparlions une prochaine fois. Harry, ne t'en préoccupe pas trop, tu as déjà tes cours et d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Nous allons organiser cela avec Severus, et je vais inclure le professeur McGonagall dans cette histoire. Elle est encore ta directrice de Maison, et elle est la directrice adjointe de l'école.

Harry n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il avait confiance en elle, et la respectait beaucoup. Il hocha la tête.

- Va maintenant Harry, je t'enverrai un message pour nous réunir à ce sujet dans les jours à venir.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Je vous souhaite alors le bonsoir. Et… et merci pour avoir pris en considération mon idée.

Dumbledore lui sourit en réponse. Harry salua les deux hommes et partit.

- Severus, je suis heureux de voir que vous avancez de plus en plus l'un vers l'autre.

Severus garda le silence.

.

Harry retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et il retrouva Ron et Hermione avec plaisir. Ron travaillait sur leur devoir de métamorphose, et Hermione s'était endormie, une main sur celle du jeune homme. Ron avait par conséquent du mal à écrire correctement mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait ôté ses doigts enlacés avec ceux de leur amie.

- Où tu étais ? demanda Ron à voix basse, curieux, lorsqu'Harry s'assit à côté.

- Chez Dumbledore. J'ai eu une idée, et qui va se réaliser je pense.

Harry raconta alors à Ron ce qu'il avait réalisé sur son importance, ce qu'il avait surpris, le plan qui commençait de s'organiser, et les arguments en la faveur. Ron ne semblait pas emballé.

- Cela veut dire que tu seras chez les Serpentards, et que tu devras faire semblant de nous détester, de nous mépriser, alors qu'on est justement en train de se rapprocher tous, fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, conscient et soucieux de ce que son ami avait mis en valeur.

- Et on ne pourra plus passer du temps ensembles, et on ne pourra plus se trouver des ennuis, et faire des jeux débiles pendant les cours de Binns, continua Ron.

Harry baissa la tête.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il releva les yeux, et de la détermination se mêlait à ses doutes dans son regard.

- Mais je pense qu'il le faut, j'ai...

Harry hésita.

- Ron, il y a quelque chose de plus… quelque chose dont je n'ai pas parlé à Dumbledore et à mon père.

Ron le regarda fixement et posa sa plume.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- C'est… c'est stupide, je ne sais même pas si… continua Harry d'hésiter.

- Harry, dis-moi, insista Ron pour le rassurer sur son écoute.  
Harry joua nerveusement avec un parchemin devant lui.

- Je sais… je sais que cela va aller plus loin que ce qu'ils croient, que… que si je joue ce rôle, je ne vais pas simplement être caché dans Poudlard, je… je sais que cela va me rapprocher de Voldemort. Et que cela va tous nous aider à le vaincre à la fin.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Comment…

- J'ai eu à nouveau un rêve, un rêve comme l'autre, qui n'était pas juste un rêve. J'ai perçu, pressenti, ce qui va se passer… essaya d'expliquer Harry avec nervosité. C'est une intuition, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai aussi un sentiment de certitude, la certitude qu'il faut que je suive ce pressentiment.

Son ami prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- Donc ton idée… tu penses qu'il faut la mettre en œuvre, tu penses qu'il est nécessaire que tu fasses semblant d'être du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, essaya Ron de bien poser.

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix grave.

Ron soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ! dit-il alors en souriant doucement.

Harry le regarda, interrogateur.

- Prendre des risques pour sauver le monde. Ah, tu es bien un héros… !

Harry rougit et Ron se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Bien, je vais me faire à l'idée alors, lança Ron en reposant ses yeux sur son devoir.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Ça va aller, on trouvera des moyens de s'attirer quand même des ennuis, je nous connais ! répondit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry rit avec lui.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires de cours, je vais faire mon devoir aussi, dit Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir mais avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce, Ron interpella :

- Ah mais j'ai tout compris !

Harry se retourna. Ron avait un air goguenard. Il vérifia que personne n'était trop près pour l'entendre, et lança sur un ton pas trop élevé pour ne pas être surpris :

- En fait, tu fais tout ça pour être avec Malefoy, avoue-le !

Il éclata de rire et Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais rit à son tour avant de monter au dortoir.

Hermione se redressa alors lentement et Ron la regarda avec surprise.

- Tu es réveillée depuis un moment ?

- Oui, pratiquement quand Harry est arrivé, avoua la jeune fille. Mais vous aviez votre conversation entre vous, je me suis dit que j'allais vous laisser parler tous les deux.

Ron prit un air faussement réprobateur et Hermione répondit avec un air innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée, admit Hermione. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par se perdre dans son rôle, dans l'univers dans lequel il va se retrouver.

- Mais tu l'as entendu, il pense que c'est nécessaire.

- A cause d'une intuition ! répliqua Hermione. Il a eu des rêves et des intuitions, Ron ! Est-ce que c'est assez pour changer toute sa vie et prendre autant de risques ?

- Hermione, opposa Ron sans fléchir, on parle d'Harry. Chaque fois qu'il pense quelque chose, chaque fois qu'il a une intuition, un doute ou une idée qui n'est pas fondée sur de la logique ou des preuves apparentes, on questionne ses propos et on l'ignore, et on se retrouve à la fin à se rendre compte qu'il avait raison.

Surprise par l'assurance du jeune homme, Hermione ne répliqua rien.

- Cette fois, c'est encore différent. C'est lié à Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est lié à tout ce qui se passe. Et pour moi ce n'est qu'un argument de plus pour croire en ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il pense. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas cherché à le tuer par hasard, et ce n'est pas par hasard s'il a continué à s'attaquer à lui ces dernières années, ce n'est pas par hasard si Harry a des visions et des rêves de ce genre ! Alors je décide de croire en ce qu'il ressent, même si ce ne sont que des intuitions, et même si je n'aime pas l'idée. Parce que je crois en lui.

Ron se tut, un peu rouge de s'être enflammé ainsi. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient tandis qu'elle le regardait intensément. Elle s'avança, l'enlaça, l'amena contre elle. Et l'embrassa avec passion.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre […Embrassements]: **  
Ce titre vient compléter celui du chapitre précédent [Premiers…]. Le premier sens fait référence aux couples qui s'embrassent pendant ce chapitre (Harry et Drago, et Ron et Hermione). Mais le titre évoque aussi les embrassements métaphoriques des évènements, de la situation, des relations : tout n'est pas parfait, mais c'est moins remis en question, c'est plus accepté.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Ron et Hermione s'embrassent et deviennent un véritable couple : cela arrive tôt par rapport à l'histoire originale, parce que je ne les vois pas être autrement que tous les deux et que je ne trouvais pas utile ou intéressant de retarder leur relation.

On apprend enfin plus d'éléments de la grande intrigue : il s'agit du fil rouge de toute cette histoire, et cela ne se terminera qu'à la toute fin. Je trouvais donc intéressant d'en donner des détails dès maintenant, et des détails sont encore à venir dans les prochains chapitres, certains à part (dans des conversations comme celles de ce chapitre) et d'autres pendant des évènements et actions (à venir).  
Des détails sont aussi à remarquer au fil du chapitre, qui ne sont pas explicités, mais liés à l'intrigue principale.

Donc Harry souhaite se faire passer pour un Serpentard partisan de Voldemort, pour le retarder, infiltrer un peu, mais aussi, et c'est cela le plus important, selon une intuition et des rêves particuliers. Ce dernier point est la seule justification vraiment valable je trouve.  
Et je propose de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait que Dumbledore et Severus acceptent l'idée un peu vite et facilement, ce n'est peut-être pas très plausible, mais je ne veux pas passer trop de temps sur la question, donc cela rejoindra les détails critiquables de cette histoire.

Pour les matchs de Quidditch, j'ai essayé d'établir un planning qui servait mes intentions. J'avais besoin d'un match de nouveau avec les Gryffondors pour la scène avec Drago à laquelle je tenais et que je ne pourrai pas mettre plus tard, vous comprendrez pourquoi.  
J'ai essayé d'être logique dans mon planning des matchs, malgré la légère contrainte causée. Il n'y a pas de matchs entre décembre et mars, j'ai imaginé la pause pendant l'hiver. J'aurais pu faire cet arrêt entre novembre et février mais cela déséquilibrait et j'aime mieux ainsi.

Enfin, ce n'est pas si important, et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très grave. Voici tout de même le programme prévu :

Mi-octobre : Gryffondor – Serdaigle  
Mi-novembre : Gryffondor – Serpentard  
Mi-décembre : Poufsouffle - Serpentard  
Fin mars : Serdaigle – Poufsouffle  
Fin avril : Serpentard – Serdaigle  
Fin mai : Gryffondor – Poufsouffle

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment va s'organiser le départ d'Harry et son nouveau rôle ? Comment cela se passera-t-il ? En quoi, comment, va-t-il se rapprocher de Voldemort ? A quels risques s'exposera-t-il ?

Harry va-t-il réussir à parler à Lisa et comment réagira-t-elle ? Comment va évoluer sa relation avec Drago ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _(Tome 6) : Quidditch : Ron gardien de l'équipe, mal à l'aise et peu assuré + Ginny Poursuiveuse de l'équipe + Luna et son chapeau

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Occlumancie, cours avec Rogue

*_Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Importance d'Harry en particulier

*Saga _Harry Potter _: Voldemort cherche à devenir invincible et immortel, et Harry est un obstacle ; référence aux précédents affrontements entre Harry et Voldemort.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Planifications_], vous pourrez y apprendre plus de choses sur la grande intrigue, et suivre les organisations pour la suite, tout en regardant Harry, Lisa, et Drago résoudre les problèmes de leurs relations mutuelles.

.


	8. Chapter 7 - Planifications

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Gryffondor remporte une brillante victoire contre Serpentard dans un match durant lequel Harry et Drago s'embrassent dans les nuages, Ginny montre des compétences exceptionnelles, et Ron prouve sa place. Ron et Hermione s'embrassent pour la première fois. Harry réalise qu'il doit parler à Lisa de ses sentiments.

Rogue accepte de dévoiler certaines informations à Harry autour des plans de Voldemort : le Rituel des Fondateurs peut être accompli pour le rendre invincible ou pour le détruire, et les héritiers ont une part importante, devant y effectuer certaines choses, et pouvant participer à son influence.

Harry réalise qu'il est important en particulier et commence de mettre au point un plan pour rester à Poudlard mais caché sous une nouvelle identité, en tant que Serpentard de la famille de Rogue, sous l'apparence avec laquelle il est né. Il utilisera pour cela un médaillon enchanté pour le changer, que Dumbledore transformera en anneau.

Harry avoue à Ron que son idée vient aussi d'une intuition et de rêves. Ron le soutient, et lorsqu'Hermione doute et critique, Ron lui tient tête. Impressionnée, elle l'embrasse à nouveau.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi 17 novembre au jeudi 23 novembre

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**CHAPITRE 7 – Planifications**

.

Vendredi après-midi, Harry rejoignit Lisa et Drago à la bibliothèque pour leur séance de travail, dans un esprit mitigé. Il essayait de ne pas s'avouer à quel point il avait envie de voir le Serpentard, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment croisé depuis leurs cours en communs quelques jours plus tôt, et il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise autour de Lisa.

Si la jeune fille l'accueillit tout de même amicalement, Malefoy arriva non seulement en retard mais avec son attitude habituelle provocante et méprisante.

- Tu pourrais être à l'heure ! l'attaqua Lisa.

- Je suis toujours à l'heure, répliqua Malefoy en s'installant sur la table sans se soucier des affaires déjà sorties.

- Pardon ?! réagit Harry.

- Je suis toujours à l'heure avec mes propres horaires ! répondit le Serpentard d'un air hautain et assuré.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Lisa repoussa ses affaires avec antipathie.

Ils commencèrent à travailler sur des dossiers d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils avaient à rendre en groupes : Binns était toujours ennuyeux mais il leur donnait quand même des devoirs, et avait apparemment été briefé par Dumbledore au début de l'année pour utiliser les groupes de travail constitués.

Comme Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire des efforts, Lisa et Harry se mirent à discuter de leur côté des affrontements avec les Gobelins sur lesquels ils devaient travailler. L'attitude du Serpentard énervait particulièrement Harry qui avait vraiment envie de pouvoir le défendre auprès de ses amis lorsqu'ils lui rappelaient qui Drago Malefoy était. Mais cela semblait parfois difficile…

Lisa et Harry débattaient de l'implication d'une certaine peuplade de gobelins dans une bataille qui avait été décisive pour les sorciers lorsque soudain Lisa se tourna violemment vers Malefoy.

- Ça, c'est _mon_ pied. Décale le tien immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que le mien se retrouve dans tes bijoux de famille ! siffla-t-elle en direction de Drago en lâchant un claquement de langue agacé.

Sans se démonter, le Serpentard envoya un rictus moqueur à la Serdaigle, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de sa part. Harry se mit alors à rougir furieusement et subitement, et Lisa en déduisit que le Serpentard avait changé de cible sous la table. Elle murmura, menaçante :

- Que ce soit bien clair Malefoy, je ne le répèterai pas : laisse Harry tranquille ! Et encore plus devant moi !

Drago eut un petit rire méprisant pendant qu'Harry plongeait dans ses livres pour se donner une contenance.

- Pff… tu es pathétique Turpin ! Je connais Potter depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Où étais-tu ces dernières années pendant que je m'appliquais à devenir insupportablement présent dans sa vie ? répliqua Malefoy avec sa même assurance moqueuse.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es insupportable ! reprit Lisa en prenant à son tour un ton moqueur et méprisant. Harry apprécie ma compagnie, contrairement à la tienne !

- Potter est à moi, sale rapace ! réagit Drago cette fois avec plus de colère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant cette discussion puérile et ridicule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fille et Malefoy se disputaient pour lui ! Quand il raconterait ça à Ron... Mais il ne put jouer l'indifférence beaucoup plus longtemps.

Lisa haussait le ton et Drago renchérissait. Ils commençaient à parler fort, et des têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry était maintenant vraiment embarrassé, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que quiconque entende Drago parler de lui de cette manière ! Beaucoup trop dangereux pour le Serpentard…

Il priait pour que quelqu'un les interrompe ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir la bibliothécaire. Outrée du bruit qu'ils faisaient, Mrs Pince les jeta hors de la pièce en leur ordonnant sèchement d'aller faire leur bazar ailleurs.

Ils s'éloignèrent, Drago et Lisa avançant d'un pas vif, obstinés et énervés tous les deux, et Harry avait du mal à se maintenir à leur allure. Le silence était lourd et l'atmosphère tendue.

Lisa finit par s'arrêter et se tourner vers Harry, qui fut surpris de la voir tourner sa colère vers lui.

- Harry, tu pourrais intervenir ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Dis à cette sale fouine de te laisser tranquille !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre quelque chose mais Malefoy réagit avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

- Ne m'insulte pas de fouine, sale piaf ! siffla-t-il.

- Et toi arrête tes stupides insultes d'oiseau ! répliqua Lisa.

- Potter, dis quelque chose ! s'énerva Drago contre Harry.

Harry les regarda, sans aucune idée de quoi faire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par dire.

- Hum, Malefoy, tu veux bien nous laisser ? demanda-t-il.

Lisa prit un air satisfait, mais Drago comprit qu'Harry allait enfin lui parler sérieusement. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole avec violence ou antipathie, et Drago s'en alla simplement.

Lisa se tourna vers Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait aussi vite ! dit-elle. Merci, Harry, je n'en pouvais plus. Ce type est vraiment…

- Je suis amoureux de lui.

Un silence extrêmement lourd suivit la déclaration d'Harry. Lui-même était surpris d'avoir sorti une chose pareille, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses sentiments soient tels, ni à ce qu'il puisse les exprimer de la sorte.

Lisa était abasourdie, et regardait Harry sans comprendre. Il réalisa qu'il aurait pu être plus intelligent, avoir plus de tact, amener le sujet plus doucement et différemment… mais il traînait son malaise depuis des jours, il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça, et avec les mots, et puis… c'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait vraiment pas intentionnellement laissé sortir sa déclaration.

- Tu es…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lisa, s'excusa Harry à voix basse. Je sais que même si on n'a jamais parlé de nous, vraiment, on n'allait pas dans une direction complètement neutre, et… et je n'arrivais pas à te parler, parce que j'avais peur de te blesser, et je savais que plus j'attendais, plus ça allait être pire, et…

- Harry, tu es vraiment sérieux ? l'interrompit Lisa en faisant attention que personne ne soit autour d'eux. Tu aimes… Malefoy ?!

Harry rougit et s'appuya contre le mur avec embarras.

- Je crois… je crois que oui, murmura-t-il en réponse.

Lisa fit quelques pas, inspira profondément, et revint vers Harry.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir parlé, et de ne pas avoir joué avec mon affection et notre amitié.

Elle le regarda un moment, et puis se détendit un peu.

- _Malefoy_ ?! répéta-t-elle en se mettant à rire, un peu dépassée par la chose.

- Je sais, c'est un peu… étrange, répondit Harry sans savoir s'il pouvait se permettre d'en rire.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire… murmura Lisa.

Un silence un peu gêné retomba.

- Au fait, le rompit Harry, si tu le souhaites toujours, et si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je tiens toujours à être ton cavalier pour le bal !

Lisa le regarda cette fois avec un vrai sourire.

- Je ne te laisserai pas me défiler, j'ai ma fierté tout de même ! répondit-elle avec une exagération jouée qui les fit rire tous les deux.

La gêne s'éloignait. Ils se remirent à marcher dans les couloirs, comme ils le faisaient quelques fois, et discutèrent plus légèrement, plus à l'aise. Suite à sa demande et estimant qu'il lui devait bien ça, Harry raconta à Lisa quelques moments partagés avec Drago, ce qu'il avait découvert en lui qu'il appréciait, ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui, ou pensait à lui.

La jeune fille était intelligente, elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien, et elle comprenait très bien qu'Harry ait pu éprouver une certaine attirance pour elle au début de l'année, qui aurait peut-être évolué s'il n'avait pas commencé à avoir des sentiments plus forts pour un autre.

Elle avait été surprise, et, elle l'avouait aussi, elle se sentait un peu jalouse, car elle appréciait beaucoup Harry tout de même, mais elle était assez mature pour ne pas en faire toute une histoire, ce qui n'aurait rien changé, ou aurait été en sa défaveur.

- Mais Harry, tu devrais lui dire d'être plus discret par rapport à toi. Ce n'est pas prudent, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, que votre affection soit repérée. Vous devriez faire semblant de vous détester comme au début de l'année, je pense, fit remarquer Lisa à Harry après qu'ils se soient posés sur un banc dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il à contrecœur.

La jeune fille le regarda fixement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Que dirais-tu… Non c'est idiot, s'arrêta Lisa.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Harry, curieux.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, se lança Lisa. Puisque nous allons déjà au Bal ensembles et que tout le monde nous voit nous rapprocher depuis quelques mois, je te propose que nous sortions officiellement ensembles. Nous saurions tous les deux ce qu'il en est réellement, puisque je connais tes sentiments pour… _l'autre_…

Harry sourit devant sa façon d'évoquer Drago, mais ne l'interrompit pas, intrigué, et ne sachant pas exactement où elle voulait en venir.

- Notre couple serait une couverture, pour que personne ne te soupçonne de quoi que ce soit envers lui, et pour que lui cesse aussi ses poursuites et ne soit pas inquiété non plus. Et je l'avoue, ma popularité n'en serait que meilleure ! Sortir avec le grand Harry Potter… termina Lisa avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. L'idée était très bonne, mais il ne voulait pas infliger cela à Lisa qui se montrait déjà bien plus compréhensive que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

- Je ne veux pas… commença-t-il.

- Ne proteste pas, l'interrompit-elle. J'ai proposé, je sais ce qu'il en est, je suis consciente de ce que je fais, affirma-t-elle.

Harry la regarda intensément.

- Je ne sais pas si cela serait très correct envers toi, dit-il lentement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis d'accord avec le principe, et c'est moi qui te le suggère, parce que je t'apprécie et veux t'aider. Et je te l'ai dit, j'en profiterai aussi !

Harry restait sans savoir quoi répondre, ou même quoi argumenter pour aller contre elle et sa proposition. Il se sentait aussi touché, qu'elle veuille l'aider ainsi. Il avança vers elle et lui prit la main.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha et lui fit un baisemain. Elle rosit et sourit.

- Un vrai gentleman ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

.

Le lendemain matin aux premières heures, Harry envoya à Drago un message sur un parchemin ensorcelé pour ne l'approcher que s'il était seul. Le Serpentard le reçut alors qu'il était encore dans sa chambre, et le déplia, intrigué.

_« Il vaut mieux que l'on soit plus discrets, et qu'on reprenne notre antipathie habituelle et les affrontements que les autres connaissent. Ce serait plus prudent. Lisa et moi allons faire semblant de sortir ensembles, mais c'est pour nous protéger tous les deux. Je préfère te prévenir à l'avance, ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu verras entre Lisa et moi ne sera pas vrai. Et remercie-la, c'était son idée. _

_Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous arrive des ennuis à cause de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre… Cela ne me plait pas, et j'aimerais qu'on puisse juste se moquer de ce que les autres pensent, mais j'ai malheureusement trop conscience des enjeux et conséquences pour les ignorer. _

_J'aimerais qu'on puisse quand même se retrouver, si tu veux bien. Je ne sais pas si ma lettre va trop t'énerver et si tu vas me détester pour de bon... Mais j'ai envie de te voir, qu'on ait à nouveau des moments juste tous les deux. _

_Je dois te paraître bien stupide et je suis désolé, je devine bien que tu n'aimes pas ça non plus. A bientôt, j'espère. »_

Drago sentit alors la colère monter. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Quel imbécile présomptueux ! Stupide ? Ah, oui, ça il l'était ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Il était un Serpentard et un Malefoy ! C'était lui qui savait ce qui était prudent, ce qui valait mieux, c'était lui qui se souciait des autres et de leurs regards, c'était lui qui avait le plus à perdre ! Alors qu'est-ce que Potter croyait ?!

Il froissa la lettre, la jeta au loin, et sortit sa baguette, dans l'intention de la faire brûler. Non, mieux… la faire exploser. Et il ramasserait les morceaux et les jetterait à la figure de Potter la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Faire semblant de sortir avec Turpin ?! Mais Potter était vraiment naïf ! Elle voulait le séduire, le convaincre de rester avec elle, elle voulait le détourner de lui ! Elle allait voir… elle allait regretter… Potter était à lui ! Un Potter, oui, vraiment stupide, stupide, imbécile, sale Gryffondor !

La lettre explosa. Drago continua de jeter des sorts dessus, et les morceaux se décomposèrent un peu plus à chaque dois.

Il voulait le revoir ? Il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce sale petit Potter croyait ?! Qu'il allait lui permettre de continuer son petit jeu ?! Une petite amie de jour, et un amant bien aussi stupide que lui la nuit. Et bien non ! Non, non, non ! Potter serait à lui seul ! Et Potter n'allait pas avoir la satisfaction et le loisir de jouer avec lui ! Il le détestait, il le détestait, il le détestait ! Et il allait regretter !

Dans un cri de rage, Drago fit un grand geste de sa baguette. Des flammes apparurent autour de lui.

.

Les jours suivants furent terribles. Alors que le bruit se répandait qu'Harry Potter et Lisa Turpin s'étaient enfin embrassés, tout le monde put voir Malefoy s'acharner sans relâche sur Harry. Il l'insultait plus que jamais, insultait ses amis, le poussait dans les couloirs, lui jetait des sorts, lui créait des ennuis, et aux autres Gryffondors.

Les Serdaigles se retrouvèrent aussi la cible de sa colère, et tous excepté Lisa cherchaient à comprendre. Comme il ne voulait laisser personne tranquille, Malefoy s'attaqua aussi aux Poufsouffles qui n'avaient vraiment rien fait.

Harry eut du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, et à réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit que le Serpentard était furieux à cause de sa lettre et de la situation, il se sentit tellement frustré et énervé lui-même qu'il se mit à répondre à ses attaques, et tout s'envenima.

Le cours de Potions du lundi fut un désastre : Drago fit exploser le chaudron d'Harry, répandant une potion dangereuse sur tout le monde autour de lui, et Rogue n'eut pas le choix que d'envoyer tous ceux touchés à l'infirmerie, sans manquer de donner des retenues à un grand nombre d'élèves.

Au cours de Sortilèges, Lisa et Harry étaient tous les deux pour travailler comme souvent, mais se retrouvèrent particulièrement gênés par les regards jetés sur eux. Ils se sentaient désagréablement épiés par les adeptes des ragots de l'école de leurs deux Maisons, et alors qu'ils auraient dû apprécier la tranquillité d'être hors d'atteinte de la colère de Malefoy, ils ne passèrent pas un très bon cours.

Troublé par les évènements, l'entraînement de Quidditch fut une calamité pour Harry. Il ne vola pas sereinement, manqua le Vif d'Or plusieurs fois, et comme il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, se fit heurter par des Cognards qu'il aurait évités sans peine dans d'autres circonstances.

Le cours le plus terrible de ce début de semaine fut sans doute celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme souvent, Miss Mint les fit s'exercer en duels pendant une partie de l'heure, et elle fut obligée de séparer les deux garçons qui allaient beaucoup trop loin et frappaient beaucoup trop fort.

L'atmosphère était ensuite encore trop lourde pour laisser les élèves continuer de pratiquer la magie, et Miss Mint leur fit remettre les chaises et bureaux en place, et s'asseoir, pour leur faire un cours plus théorique sur une créature aux programmes des BUSES.

.

L'esprit d'Harry fut enfin distrait de toute cette histoire lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça au cours de métamorphose suivant qu'ils allaient entamer un chapitre sur les Animagus. Son attention fut complètement tournée sur le cours, tout comme celle d'Hermione et de Ron.

Harry était intrigué et fasciné par ce phénomène, la transformation à volonté d'une personne en un animal qui lui correspondait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sirius, et qu'il avait su que son père, enfin, James, en avait été un avec ses amis.

Le professeur McGonagall ne parla pas beaucoup encore de la façon d'en devenir un, gardant cela pour un prochain cours, mais évoqua les plus célèbres de l'histoire des sorciers, et les règles qui accompagnaient cette aptitude, ainsi que les risques.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione entraîna Ron et Harry au septième étage.

- Neville a découvert une salle l'autre jour, leur dit-elle en marchant, une salle exceptionnelle, qui est très difficile à trouver lorsqu'on la cherche. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses à son sujet dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Neville en parler à Ginny et Luna il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Pourquoi Neville était avec ma sœur et cette fille ? s'interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils se sont rapprochés dernièrement, répondit Hermione. Il n'est pas assez ami avec Dean et Seamus pour être tout le temps avec eux, et nous sommes toujours tous les trois. De son côté, Ginny est plus amie avec Luna qu'avec les filles de Gryffondor de son année. Ils se sont mis à discuter et travailler ensembles lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient un peu seuls dans la salle commune, et Luna et lui sont devenus amis aussi en même temps.

Ron avait une tête bizarre. Harry se sentait un peu mal de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à Neville qu'il considérait aussi comme son ami malgré tout.

- Toujours est-il qu'il a trouvé cette salle que je mourrais d'envie de découvrir, et que je vais vous montrer maintenant, continua Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent au septième étage, et la jeune fille les mena jusque dans un couloir, devant un grand mur vierge, en face d'une immense tapisserie rapportant la tentative vaine et un peu stupide de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à danser à des trolls.

Hermione marcha alors trois fois devant le mur, sous le regard curieux des deux garçons. Apparut alors sous leurs regards surpris une haute porte dans la pierre, et Hermione se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

- Ron, Harry, je vous présente la Salle sur Demande !

Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent. La pièce était assez grande, des bibliothèques couvraient les murs, et quelques fauteuils et tables basses la remplissaient, non loin d'une cheminée dans laquelle un feu doux brûlait.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença de demander Harry.

- Voici la Salle telle que je l'ai demandée et imaginée, expliqua Hermione. La Salle sur Demande vous donne ce que vous souhaitez, il suffit de le penser. Par exemple, j'ai besoin de… du livre l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ !

Et sur la table la plus proche, l'ouvrage apparut.

- Génial ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est excellent, Hermione, cette salle est extraordinaire ! dit Harry avec admiration.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Hermione. Il y a quelques règles mais c'est vraiment une pièce précieuse.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et canapés devant la cheminée, et Ron trouva le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis tellement confortable qu'il décréta que ce serait dorénavant le sien !

- Cette salle nous permet aussi de parler sans avoir peur d'être surpris, expliqua Hermione. Non seulement, il y a des sorts d'insonorisation autour, mais en plus personne ne peut y entrer pendant que nous y sommes si nous ne les faisons pas entrer nous-mêmes.

Harry regarda autour de lui, véritablement impressionné.

- J'ai eu une idée, aborda enfin Hermione. Le professeur Mint nous fait beaucoup de pratique mais elle doit rester concentrée pour chaque année sur les programmes, et les choses commencent à être moins libres pour elle…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? interrogea Ron sans comprendre.

- Il y a quelques élèves qui sont des enfants de personnes travaillant au Ministère, et il y a eu des pressions et des corruptions par Fudge depuis quelques mois pour qu'il soit au courant des enseignements donnés à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi fait-il une chose pareille ? réagit Harry.

- Il a peur que Dumbledore veuille prendre sa place, en utilisant les élèves pour prendre le Ministère… répondit Hermione, grave.

Il y eut un grand et lourd silence. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Nous avons de la chance, le Ministère n'a pas encore assez d'influence pour choisir les enseignants, et ils n'ont pas pu nous imposer un horrible professeur qui ne nous ferait que de la théorie…dit Hermione. Mais si cela continue comme c'est parti, très vite on ne pourra plus apprendre pratiquer correctement, et cela veut dire qu'on ne saura pas se défendre.

- Et Voldemort ne va pas tarder à se révéler pour de bon à l'ensemble du monde sorcier, et alors ce sera vraiment la guerre. Et si ne sait pas se battre… dit Harry d'une voix sombre sans terminer sa phrase.

Ils grimacèrent.

- Hermione, comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Ron.

- Je lis différents journaux, et j'entretiens une correspondance avec une employée du Ministère que j'avais contacté pour des recherches scolaires l'année dernière, et avec qui j'ai continué de parler. Elle me rapporte ce qui se passe vraiment à l'extérieur, dans le monde sorcier, et du côté du Ministère, et c'est assez affolant.

- Est-ce qu'on a à craindre qu'ils prennent plus de pouvoir au sein de l'école ? interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je crois, admit Hermione dans un soupir. C'est en réalisant cela, et ce que ça impliquerait, que j'ai eu cette idée : il faudrait organiser des séances d'entraînements, à partir de la rentrée, des cours qui ne seraient faits que pour ça, et le professeur Mint pourrait rester sur les programmes et ne pas prendre de risques avec le Ministère. Ces entraînements seraient secrets, et dans cette salle qui nous protégerait, et pour tout le monde.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione avec approbation.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, dit Harry. Tu as une idée pour le professeur qui s'en occuperait ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Mais je ne sais pas encore exactement comment y parvenir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Ron.

- Je vous expliquerai, mais pas avant que je sois sûre, dit Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Et ce sera la surprise !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais ni lui ni Harry n'insistèrent. Ils connaissaient trop leur amie.

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, dit alors Harry.  
Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui.

- Avec tout ce qui va se passer, si mon plan de me cacher à Serpentard s'opère, on sera moins naturellement ensembles, alors j'ai cherché un moyen pour consolider et conserver notre amitié, expliqua Harry.

- Oh, Harry, on n'allait pas cesser d'être amis de toute manière, s'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais, mais je voulais quelque chose de spécial, qui serait entre nous trois, répondit Harry. Et j'ai trouvé !

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent intrigués, curieux de savoir à quoi il avait pensé. Harry les regardait malicieusement.

- Sirius, Remus, James, pourquoi étaient-ils si proches ? demanda-t-il en sachant où il voulait en venir. Mise à part leur véritable amitié, qu'avaient-ils en commun, qu'ils gardaient secret ?

La jeune sorcière comprit la première. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et elle murmura avec excitation :

- Ils étaient Animagus non déclarés !

- Exactement ! confirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Et tu voudrais qu'on devienne Animagus tous les trois, secrètement ? interrogea Ron pour préciser.

- Oui, répondit Harry. On travaillera ensemble pour y parvenir, et on se retrouvera pour ne partager cela qu'entre nous. Ce sera notre secret à nous, le symbole de notre amitié indestructible.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à parler avec enthousiasme. Hermione se reprit et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

- On violera encore des tonnes de règlements, mais on commence à avoir l'habitude. Il va falloir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, parce qu'on ne pourra pas demander à McGonagall de nous aider. Par contre, Sirius devrait pouvoir nous donner un coup de main, on lui demandera aux vacances.

Harry sourit à cette idée.

- Ça va prendre un peu de temps, continua Hermione, surtout si on veut ne pas prendre de retard dans nos devoirs, et on a aussi les recherches à faire sur tout ce qui se passe avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais si on se répartit le travail correctement, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, j'imagine.

- Mais oui, on va y arriver sans aucun problème ! lança Ron, optimiste.

Hermione sourit. Elle ajouta mentalement ses propres recherches à cette liste, ses recherches sur Harry, car il y avait de nombreux points à éclaircir encore de ce côté.

- On peut discuter un peu des Animagus, proposa-t-elle. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Ou alors on a un devoir de métamorphose à terminer…

- Les Animagus, c'est bien, se dépêchèrent de dire les garçons.  
Leur amie leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Hermione demanda alors d'une voix claire et distincte des livres sur le sujet, qui apparurent autour d'eux.

- J'adore la Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils se plongèrent donc dans les ouvrages, à la recherche d'informations sur comment trouver son Animagus, et comment se transformer.

Après un bon moment passé le nez dans les livres, Hermione souffla profondément et posa celui qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour prendre du parchemin et de quoi écrire.

- Bien, je propose que nous mettions en commun ce que nous avons appris ce soir, invita-t-elle.

Ron et Harry posèrent les manuels qu'ils étaient en train de lire.

- J'ai découvert qu'on ne peut pas choisir sa forme d'Animagus, commença leur amie. Elle correspond à la fois à notre personnalité, notre esprit, qui on est, mais aussi qui nous sommes potentiellement. L'Animagus de quelqu'un le représente dans son ensemble, il correspond à l'être tout entier.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi, comme je l'ai lu, l'Animagus et le Patronus ne sont pas nécessairement identiques, ajouta Harry.

- Exactement, confirma Hermione. Le Patronus prend une partie de la personne en étant davantage porté sur la personnalité et les sentiments du moment. Il peut changer selon comment on évolue, notre état. Alors que l'Animagus ne change jamais. Comme je le disais, l'Animagus, c'est soi tout entier.

Ils prirent le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Hermione reprit la parole :

- Apparemment, il faut une sorte de transe pour ressentir l'animal en nous la première fois. Il y a beaucoup de théories de rituels pour y parvenir et réussir à… fusionner, si l'on veut.

- Oui, j'ai lu plusieurs témoignages, mais ils sont tous différents, intervint Ron.

- Ça a l'air difficile à définir, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse à chaque fois d'une expérience unique, compléta Harry.

- En tout cas, la notion de transe première revient partout, il faudra qu'on commence par ça, posa Hermione. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que chacun évolue à sa manière jusqu'à se transformer la première fois.

- Certaines personnes disent avoir mis des années avant de changer de forme, rapporta Ron. D'autres par contre racontent qu'elles y sont arrivées assez rapidement. J'ai aussi lu un cas de première transformation sous l'effet de l'urgence.

- Je propose qu'on continue de chercher dans les livres tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile, d'ici Noël, et de commencer à chercher cet état de transe, suggéra Hermione. Une fois au Square Grimmaud, on demandera des conseils à Sirius et Remus.

Les deux garçons étaient d'accord. Ils rangèrent les livres en piles triées par thème, sans pour autant savoir si la Salle les leur redonnerait ainsi la prochaine fois qu'ils les demanderaient, et retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Il était tard, mais Hermione les obligea à terminer le devoir de métamorphose avant de les envoyer se coucher. Ron grogna qu'elle n'était pas sa mère en montant les escaliers et Harry sourit de l'entendre. Il s'endormit assez rapidement, fatigué.

.

Le lendemain, ils avaient de nouveau cours de potions avec les Serpentard, et Harry eut à subir de nouveau les attaques et coups bas de Malefoy. Il n'en pouvait plus, et cela ne faisait pas encore une semaine ! Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que les mois allaient continuer de la sorte.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago était aussi énervé, il pensait vraiment que son message exprimait au contraire ses sentiments, son souci, son envie d'être avec lui, malgré tout, et il avait pensé que Drago serait comme avant pour donner le change. Mais le Serpentard se montrait si violent dans ses attaques qu'Harry ne pouvait y voir que l'expression d'une colère bien réelle.

Hermione avait suggéré que Malefoy agissait peut-être de la sorte pour aller contre ses propres émotions qu'il essaierait donc de refouler, mais Harry avait du mal avec cette version. Drago semblait avoir accepté au contraire qu'ils puissent éprouver quoi que ce soit l'un pour l'autre, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce n'avait pas été contre sa volonté.

La journée fut difficile pour tout le monde. Ron, Hermione, et Harry étaient avec quelques amis de différentes Maison, dans la Grande Salle à discuter et jouer aux cartes et aux échecs, quand Malefoy s'en prit une nouvelle fois à eux en passant à côté.

Lisa se leva alors d'un seul coup et attrapa Malefoy par sa veste.

- Toi, on a deux mots à se dire, siffla-t-elle en le traînant à travers la Grande Salle jusqu'au Hall.

Tout le monde regardait la scène en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort tant qu'ils étaient encore dans la pièce, mais dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes, ils ne se privèrent pas. Harry se dépêcha de sortir à leur suite.

Il les retrouva un peu plus loin, plus à l'écart, et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Drago était acculé contre le mur, les poings serrés, et Lisa en face de lui s'énervait violemment contre lui.

- Espèce de crétin ! Harry t'a envoyé ce message, pour t'aider, je lui ai proposé de sortir avec lui pour qu'il ait une couverture POUR T'AIDER ! Je n'étais pas obligée, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais avoir un petit ami pour la première fois ! Et lui non plus n'était pas obligé de vous éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre, il aurait pu être égoïste et vouloir que vous ayez une relation normale, mais non ! Il pense à toi, il pense à ta réputation, il pense à ta sécurité !

Drago n'en menait pas large. Toujours aussi énervé mais prenant conscience de tout, il détourna les yeux.

- Tu crois que ça lui fait plaisir ?! Continua Lisa. Alors arrête d'aggraver les choses, arrête de rendre la situation encore plus difficile ! Tu te fiches peut-être de lui, peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, mais pour lui c'est plus que ça ! Alors cesse de n'être qu'un gamin pourri gâté et capricieux et grandis !

Harry s'approcha et intervint.

- Lisa… appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolée Harry, mais je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien dire alors qu'il ne comprenait rien, dit-elle, de la frustration dans la voix.

- Merci, lui répondit-il simplement.

Drago partit en courant.

- Drago, attends ! Appela Harry en se lançant à sa suite.

Lisa soupira tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans les couloirs.

Drago ne voulait pas qu'Harry le rattrape, il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait pas le regarder. Les accusations de Lisa avaient sonné trop justes pour qu'il ne se sente pas accusé à nouveau par la simple présence de Potter et son regard sur lui. Il détestait de regard, à ce moment précis, il le détestait de toutes ses forces.

Il courait en espérant qu'Harry se fatiguerait avant lui, sans y croire vraiment. C'était Potter, Saint Potter le Gryffondor, il allait lui courir après jusqu'à le rattraper et ne s'arrêterait pas. Drago savait qu'il mourrait d'épuisement avant de voir Potter abandonner. Et une part de lui ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Ne le voulait absolument pas.

Mais pourquoi ne s'arrêterait-il pas, lui, après tout ? Potter avait déjà gagné. Il avait gagné sans le savoir le jour où Drago avait compris que ce n'était plus de la haine que son cœur éprouvait, il avait gagné lorsque Drago l'avait avoué, le lui avait dit, le lui avait montré, il gagnait encore, chaque fois qu'il le regardait de cette façon qui remplissait Drago d'une chaleur jamais ressentie auparavant.

Et Harry rattrapa Drago.

- Attends… s'il te plait… murmura-t-il.

Drago arrêta de courir.

Ils n'étaient pas dans un couloir très fréquenté mais ne voulant prendre aucun risque, ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton avait été sec, agressif, méprisant. Drago ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu ainsi, mais c'était ainsi qu'il était sorti. Trop tard maintenant. Harry serra les dents et répondit aussi peu aimablement que Drago lui avait adressé la parole.

- J'aimerais avoir une conversation, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir y arriver, ou ton quota d'attaques pour la journée n'est pas encore atteint ?

- Pas encore, répliqua Drago, narquois.

- Et bien retiens-toi ! Aboya Harry avec colère.

_Bien fait_. Harry était furieux contre lui et Drago l'avait bien mérité.

- Ecoute, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état ! Commença Harry. Je voulais faire au mieux, je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire !

- Tu es un Gryffondor, tu n'es pas fait pour penser, lança Drago d'un ton moqueur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se taire ?!

- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! S'énerve Harry. J'en ai marre de te défendre, de m'efforcer de te trouver des qualités et bons côtés et raisons pour t'…

Il s'arrêta net. Toujours en colère, il frappa la chaise la plus proche. Drago ne répondait rien.

Son cerveau était resté bloqué. Pas par le fait qu'Harry essaie de le défendre et de se justifier, non, ca, Drago s'en doutait déjà, et s'il avait été maître de lui à cet instant, il aurait sûrement fait un bon nombre de remarques pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'Harry le défende ou quoi que ce soit.

Non, son esprit était en attente, en attente et en anxiété de savoir la fin de la phrase, la fin de cette phrase qu'Harry n'avait pas terminée.

- Je n'en peux plus, reprit Harry sans se rendre compte que Drago était resté figé.

Il le regarda fixement.

- Soit tu arrêtes d'agir ainsi, soit tu continues, et alors n'espère plus rien de ma part, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur.

Drago réagit enfin.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! cria-t-il. Ne me pose pas d'ultimatum comme ça, Potter ! Je me suis emporté, je me suis énervé pour quelque chose, et même si j'avais tort, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'être aussi radical !

Harry croisa les bras, buté.

- Oui, j'ai eu tort, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait, c'est bon tu es satisfait ?! S'énerva Drago à son tour. Putain Potter, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je sois parfait, ou que je change du jour au lendemain ! J'ai des défauts, toi aussi, tout le monde ! Et ce n'est pas comme si on était Granger et la belette, il y a un peu plus de trucs dans notre passé et encore aujourd'hui pour que tout soit le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes dès le début ! Et quoi que ce soit qui soit entre nous, ça ne fait que commencer !

Drago s'était mis à bouger furieusement dans la pièce, devant Harry qui restait de marbre. Il vint se planter devant lui.

- Je ne vais pas être le coupable constant de cette relation sous prétexte que je suis le plus susceptible de faire des erreurs, merde ! Cria-t-il avec colère.

Alors Harry l'attrapa d'un seul coup et l'embrassa violemment. Drago commença par le repousser, et lorsqu'il se sépara enfin de lui, ce fut pour mieux l'attraper de nouveau, et le pousser contre le mur le plus proche. Harry émit un grognement de douleur en heurtant les pierres, et Drago se colla contre lui en reprenant leur baiser furieux.

Harry ne chercha pas à le repousser, au contraire. Il agrippa sa chemise et le maintint fermement contre lui en répondant avec force à leur étreinte. Pris dans leur fougue, il se redressa soudain et retourna la situation. Basculant sans douceur, il fit tourner le corps de Drago et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur en émettant un grondement sauvage.

Drago immédiatement s'assura que leurs corps soient en contact à nouveau, et il se colla à Harry tout en le tirant contre lui. Ils sentaient un feu les envahir, ils sentaient l'autre tout contre eux, et une passion qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée les remplir et les brûler.

Et l'on frappa à la porte.

.

Ils sursautèrent.

- Potter, Malefoy, sortez de là immédiatement ! Claqua sévèrement une voix grave et menaçante.

Harry et Drago eurent l'impression de sortir d'une transe. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en essayant de reprendre leur souffle, réalisant que quelque chose d'une force insoupçonnée venait de se passer entre eux.

Des coups furent de nouveau frappés, impatients.

- Je ne le répèterai pas ! Insista la voix qu'ils avaient bien reconnue.

Harry se mit à rougir, ce qui fit rire Drago. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre, et se séparèrent enfin, mais comme à regret.

- Si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement, je vous enlève deux cent points chacun ! S'énerva la voix derrière la porte. Je ne plaisante p…

Harry ouvrit et essaya de garder contenance tandis qu'il se retrouvait face à son père. Drago apparut à son tour, beaucoup plus à l'aise apparemment.

- Comment tu nous as trouvés ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- J'ai forcé Granger à me dire où vous étiez, répondit Severus en croisant les bras d'un air menaçant. Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas apprécié que j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor toutes les deux minutes.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora royalement.

- Je ne sais pas comment Weasley et elle ont fait pour te retrouver aussi rapidement mais ça m'est égal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Harry de mauvaise grâce, toujours énervé que son père les ait interrompus et qu'il continue d'enlever des points à sa Maison aussi arbitrairement.

Il devinait que Ron et Hermione avaient dû aller chercher la Carte du Maraudeur pour le trouver dans Poudlard, mais il n'allait pas le dire gentiment.

- Dumbledore voudrait que tu montes le voir, répondit Severus sans tenir compte de son attitude. Drago, va donc faire un meilleur usage de ton temps, tu veux ? Lança-t-il ensuite au Serpentard.

Drago eut un rictus, et s'éloigna l'air moqueur. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son fils, dans l'idée de lui faire une remarque, mais Harry était déjà parti en direction du bureau du directeur, et il dut avancer rapidement pour le rattraper. Comme le jeune homme faisait visiblement la tête, Severus préféra ne rien ajouter.

Ils arrivèrent en silence devant la statue qui gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, et Severus donna le mot de passe. Harry monta tout de suite, sans décrocher un mot, et le professeur de potions commença de s'en agacer : il avait été dans ses droits, et ne trouvait pas que son fils de quinze ans puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire !

- Harry, bonjour, salua Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Severus, merci d'avoir été aussi rapide, j'ai un rendez-vous par cheminée un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Voilà qui conforta Severus dans le sentiment qu'il avait eu raison, et de la satisfaction s'inscrivit sur son visage tandis qu'Harry grimaçait de mécontentement.

- J'ai changé ton médaillon en anneau, comme nous l'avions décidé la dernière fois, aborda directement Dumbledore.

Il se leva de son bureau en prenant ledit objet, et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en invitant Harry et Severus à faire de même. Le directeur tendit l'anneau à Harry, qui le prit avec fascination. Le bijou semblait plus beau encore que lorsqu'il avait été en pendentif, et les motifs référant aux Maisons de Poudlard avaient été conservés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

A la surprise du jeune homme, son apparence ne changea pas lorsqu'il prit l'anneau pourtant dans sa main.

- Ah, j'ai ajouté une petite fonctionnalité qui te plaira, j'en suis sûr, l'informa Dumbledore.

On frappa alors à la porte et le professeur McGonagall entra.

- Minerva, vous avez pu vous libérer, venez vous asseoir, l'invita chaleureusement Dumbledore. Harry vient d'arriver.

Le professeur de métamorphose salua Harry d'un sourire dont il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais reçu de même dans le cadre des cours, et il sourit en retour.

- Harry, comme je te l'avais dit, je souhaite que le professeur McGonagall prenne part à nos plans et projets en ce qui te concerne. Je l'ai déjà informée de ton faux départ de l'école, et même si tu seras à Serpentard pendant quelques temps, tu resteras un Gryffondor et elle restera en partie ta directrice de Maison. De plus, et plus encore même, elle est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, et il est nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le cas où quelque chose m'arriverait.

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant et comprenant les arguments de Dumbledore.

- Je vais m'excuser en revanche, continua le directeur, pour lui avoir dévoilé sans ton accord ta parenté avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Il voulut passer l'anneau à son doigt mais le professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

- Attends Harry. Comme je te le disais, j'ai ajouté une fonctionnalité : chaque fois que l'anneau sera à ton doigt, il disparaîtra de la vue de toute personne n'ayant pas été mis dans la confidence. Je m'explique : seuls ceux qui te verront mettre l'anneau pourront le voir ensuite à ton doigt. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Non seulement Harry comprenait, mais il trouvait cela excellent ! Il se retourna donc et passa l'anneau sans que les personnes présentes ne le voient faire. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau, ses traits avaient changé et l'anneau était invisible.

- Cela fonctionne très bien ! Applaudit Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall parut impressionnée par la transformation et l'enchantement qui permettait pareille métamorphose. Elle fit quelques commentaires au professeur Rogue sur la ressemblance entre Harry et lui qui était clairement visible, ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Harry reprit son apparence habituelle de la même façon qu'il l'avait changée, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous avons réfléchi à ton plan, et voilà ce que nous proposons : au bal de Noël, tu mimeras une dispute violente avec tes amis, pour bien donner l'impression que tu pars seul. Il ne faudrait pas les mettre en danger ou leurs familles.

Harry était tout à fait d'accord.

- Tu devras réussir à faire croire que ta décision de partir n'était pas prévue pour s'opérer aussi tôt dans l'année afin de donner l'impression que ton départ est inattendu et précipité, pour que personne ne voie l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève comme une coïncidence trop proche. Et ce sera ensuite à toi de jouer convenablement ton rôle pour qu'on ne pense pas une seule seconde que le nouvel élève et toi puissiez être la même personne.

Harry hocha la tête, prenant bien conscience de l'importance de ce dernier point. Severus était clairement en désaccord avec tout cela mais il retint malgré tout un quelconque commentaire.

- Mr. Potter, continua le professeur McGonagall. Vous serez présenté comme un lointain cousin du professeur Rogue, qui aura hérité de votre charge à la mort de vos parents dans un accident causé par des Moldus.

- On ne peut être généalogiquement plus proches puisque je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, en revanche, j'ai de la famille un peu plus éloignée, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'étonnera pas d'apprendre que quelques cousins existaient dans d'autres pays anglophones.

Harry approuva. Severus vit une lueur passer dans ses yeux à la mention d'une famille quelque part, et il s'engagea à la lui partager.

- As-tu un désir particulier de nom ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi avec Ron et Hermione. On a cherché un prénom avec lequel je me sente assez à l'aise, et qui ne me ferait pas m'oublier… répondit Harry d'une voix à la fois douce et grave. Et pour le nom de famille, nous sommes allés retrouver un nom qui est déjà le mien, et celui de mon père.

Les trois professeurs gardèrent le silence pour écouter. Severus sentit son cœur battre intensément dans sa poitrine lorsque son fils posa son regard sur lui.

- Je reviendrai à Poudlard sous le nom de Darren Prince.

Severus arrêta de respirer l'espace d'un instant. Son nom, c'était son nom qu'il avait choisi, ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il venait de trouver. Harry avait choisi le nom de sa mère, le nom de la grande famille dont il se tenait, lui, à l'écart, parce qu'il avait honte, honte de lui-même. _Prince_. Il n'en était pas digne.

Mais son fils, Harry, lui, oui, oui il pouvait porter ce nom, il pouvait redonner à leur famille leur véritable nom, et leurs origines. Severus s'avança vers son fils et dans un élan qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir retrouver depuis qu'il avait tout perdu, il l'enlaça avec émotion. Et Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

Un long moment passa dans un silence presque sacré, et puis le père et le fils se séparèrent. Ils sentirent que si tout n'était pas réglé, une étape était passée. Ils seraient la famille l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin, quelques soient les disputes, les désaccords, quel que soit leur passé. Ils se sourirent.

Dumbledore rompit l'instant, mais à regret.

- Bien, conclut-il.

Et puis il changea le sujet de la conversation.

- Harry si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons parler des héritiers et du Rituel un petit moment. Je sais que tu as des questions, et Severus m'a convaincu, aidé de Minerva, d'accepter de t'en dire plus, ou de répondre à quelques interrogations.

Harry lança des regards reconnaissants aux deux professeurs. Severus avait l'air d'exprimer que c'était une évidence et qu'il était temps, et le professeur McGonagall avait pris une expression déterminée, comme pour affirmer encore sa position sur la question.

- Alors je te propose de parler des héritiers, dont le Rituel a besoin pour fonctionner, invita Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu as déjà des questions ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, sautant sur l'occasion. Je me demandais comment on pouvait savoir qui ils étaient ? Je veux dire, y a-t-il une seule descendance reconnue à chaque fondateur, ou…

- Il y a en effet quelques lignées qui s'affirment plus clairement, mais comme tu peux l'imaginer, des descendants peuvent se trouver dans de nombreuses familles, répondit Severus. Comme celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres par exemple.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réagir sur cela, le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà enchainé.

- Mais on peut trouver des signes qui nous indiquent les véritables héritiers choisis selon la situation. Vois-tu, en fonction des circonstances, les héritiers désignés ne sont pas forcément les mêmes. Ces signes sont autour des héritiers mêmes, mais aussi traduits par des phrases prophétiques à retrouver.

Cela souleva plus de questions dans l'esprit d'Harry que prévu. Il hésita entre deux interrogations, et se décida.

- Voldemort n'est pas l'héritier de Serpentard, relança-t-il avec perplexité. Pourtant, lors de l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets…

- Tout d'abord, tu as pu ouvrir la Chambre et parler au Basilic, toi aussi, et même si elle était guidée par l'esprit de Tom Jedusor, c'est bien Ginny Weasley qui le faisait également, rappela Dumbledore. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être l'héritier pour ouvrir le repaire de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry avait envie de répondre que ce n'était pas si évident : Ginny avait bel et bien été possédée par Jedusor, et lui-même était lié à Voldemort d'une certaine façon. Mais il laissa le directeur continuer.

- Ensuite, comme je le disais, il n'y a pas qu'une seule lignée descendant de chaque Fondateurs, plusieurs familles existent, pouvant remonter jusqu'à eux. Alors il faut pouvoir déterminer parmi tous ceux qui sont possibles lesquels auront été désignés par la situation.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention d'interroger davantage sur ce point, mais Dumbledore lui posa une question avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

- Harry, je voudrais que tu essaies quelque chose : peux-tu te concentrer et réfléchir sur les héritiers ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Ferme-les yeux et concentre-toi uniquement sur les Fondateurs de l'école, et dis-moi si tu ressens quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué et méfiant subitement.

Dumbledore sourit doucement de sa réaction.

- Je vois qu'il me va falloir t'expliquer ce à quoi je pense, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Harry croisa les bras. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comment réagir mais ne voulait pas que plus de questions encore s'élèvent dans son esprit, il voulait des réponses, des choses sur lesquelles s'appuyer.

- Harry, tu l'as compris déjà en partie, et tu le sens : tu es particulier. Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi qui te différencie des autres, et se traduit par ton lien avec Voldemort. Non, ne me demande pas encore de t'expliquer cela, et s'il te plaît, ne t'en énerve pas. Je souhaiterais que tu me fasses confiance sur ce point.

Harry hésita entre s'insurger et accepter, et il regarda d'abord le professeur McGonagall et son père pour guetter leurs réactions. Comme il semblait qu'ils soient d'accord en partie avec Dumbledore, Harry hocha simplement la tête.

- Merci, lui dit Dumbledore. Par le fait que tu es spécial, tu peux trouver en toi-même les héritiers des Fondateurs, les héritiers qui seront nécessaires au Rituel que Voldemort veut accomplir. J'aimerais que tu essaies.

Harry se douta qu'en demander la raison ne servirait à rien alors il garda le silence et se concentra.

Il ne ressenti d'abord rien de particulier, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des millions d'autres choses en même temps. Il s'obligea à respirer plus profondément et calmement, et à vider son esprit, comme lors de ses exercices pour le fermer. Mais cette fois, il chercha à l'ouvrir.

Il se sentit alors tiraillé vers quelque chose, et il se laissa aller. Les quatre silhouettes qu'il voyait en rêve apparurent doucement devant ses yeux fermés, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait des Fondateurs ou de leurs héritiers, les silhouettes se précisaient lentement. Il ne voyait aucun visage, mais il commença de ressentir des détails, des impressions, des intuitions.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore. As-tu…

- Je crois, répondit Harry.

Il était certain d'avoir réussi ce que le directeur voulait, mais il préférait donner l'impression que ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que ça l'avait été.

- Peux-tu exprimer des grandes caractéristiques, des aspects, liés à chaque héritier ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

- Je crois… je crois que l'héritier de Gryffondor est lié au courage, ce qui n'est pas inattendu, mais… mais aussi à l'amitié, une amitié loyale… essaya de répondre Harry.

Ce n'était tout de même pas si évident de préciser ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il fronça les sourcils et resta concentré pour continuer.

- L'héritière de Poufsouffle… est caractérisée par l'innocence, décrivit-il. Une innocence pure.

Dumbledore sourit, et l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Pour l'héritière de Serdaigle, il s'agit bien de la sagesse, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est différent de ce à quoi on pense en général, essaya d'exprimer Harry. Une sagesse liée à une sorte de folie… Je ne sais pas.

- C'est très bien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Dumbledore. Et pour l'héritier de Serpentard ?

- Il est lié à la connaissance et à l'expérience, répondit Harry, je crois.

Severus et Minerva ne firent aucun commentaire mais échangèrent un regard qu'Harry ne sut déchiffrer. Dumbledore semblait heureux de ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire et il sourit doucement au jeune homme.

- Ce que nous avons pu déchiffrer ou comprendre correspond à ce que tu as ressenti, dit le directeur à Harry. Nous ne sommes pas certains de toutes les identités encore, mais nous nous rapprochons.

- Professeur, je crois que Voldemort pense que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, dit alors Harry en se souvenant de l'un de ses rêves. Mais ça ne peut être moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez dit que j'étais particulier, mais je ne peux pas être l'héritier, puisque je ne suis pas vraiment le fils de James Potter… et l'ascendance venait de ce côté de la famille, non ?

- Exactement, répondit Dumbledore. Ne pas être le fils de James Potter ne t'enlève pas toutes tes qualités Gryffondor, et tu as toujours ta place dans la Maison que le Choixpeau t'a assignée il y a quelques années, rappela le directeur. Mais cela fait tout de même changer ta généalogie, en effet.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Et bien ça ne fera que continuer de faire perdre du temps à Voldemort ! conclut-il. Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé la petite fille, l'héritière de Poufsouffle ?

- Pas encore, répondit Severus, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. L'Ordre en revanche surveille le village où elle habite avec sa famille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera lorsqu'il a trouvera ? Il veut la capturer n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'utiliser à son avantage pendant le Rituel ?

- En réalité, il ne veut pas simplement la capturer, il veut l'influencer, répondit Dumbledore. S'il la rencontre en premier, un premier procédé magique s'opérera, et elle sera en partie de son côté. Mais rien ne sera perdu encore.

- Oui, vous m'avez dit l'autre jour que jusqu'au dernier moment, les héritiers peuvent basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre, se rappela Harry.

- Tout à fait.

Le directeur se leva.

- Bien, il est temps de terminer cette conversation, dit Dumbledore.

- Professeur, j'ai une dernière question, interrompit Harry.

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous avez dit plus tôt que les héritiers sont désignés parmi les descendants, par la situation ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Dumbledore garda le silence un instant, comme s'il cherchait à décider s'il allait dévoiler cette information. Et puis il répondit :

- Vois-tu Harry, les énergies et forces du monde sont régies par deux grandes puissances. L'une est tournée vers le bien, et l'équilibre, tandis que l'autre est tournée vers le mal, et le pouvoir destructeur. C'est cette deuxième qui fait naître des mages noirs et menaces terribles. Voldemort est mauvais de lui-même mais son pouvoir et sa haine sont alimentés par cette puissance noire. Tu comprends cela ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ces deux grandes puissances sont très anciennes, et peut-être existeraient-elles même depuis les origines du monde. Elles sont nommées Potestas Amoris, le Pouvoir d'Amour, car c'est l'amour qui confère aux actes et aux raisons une force juste et noble, et Magica Tenebris, la Magie des Ténèbres, car elle ne génère qu'obscurité et force noire, et attire vers le pouvoir qui détruit les autres et soi-même.

Harry était fasciné. Il regardait Dumbledore fixement, extrêmement attentif, comprenant qu'il apprenait ici quelque chose qui dépassait tout.

- Le Rituel des Fondateurs est construit sur l'affrontement entre ces deux puissances. Ainsi chaque fois qu'elles s'élèvent, des réactions magiques apparaissent et se déclenchent. Depuis la montée de Voldemort, l'énergie du Rituel et des Fondateurs a cherché à s'incarner en des héritiers parmi les descendants, et des pouvoirs de voyance se sont réveillés, permettant d'obtenir des phrases prophétiques désignant ces héritiers et d'autres éléments majeurs.

Harry enregistrait toutes ces informations avec concentration et ferveur.

- C'est ainsi que des héritiers ont été désignés, ainsi que nous pouvons les retrouver, c'est ainsi aussi que les choses se déclenchent petit à petit. Par sa haine et sa volonté de pouvoir, Voldemort a réveillé la Magie des Ténèbres, et par l'éveil de celle-ci, le Pouvoir d'Amour s'est levé à son tour, pour l'empêcher de réussir l'objectif qu'elle se donne depuis des millénaires : la domination du monde, et sa destruction.

Harry sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il prenait conscience de l'ampleur des choses. Dumbledore le regarda alors profondément.

- Il ne s'agit plus d'un simple sorcier cherchant le pouvoir. Il s'agit désormais d'un nouveau combat entre les deux grandes puissances ancestrales de notre monde…

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [Planifications] : **

Titre assez transparent, puisqu'on peut voir dans ce chapitre plusieurs plans et projets commencer ou continuer de se former.

.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre :**

Il devenait important de calmer l'aspect visible de la relation entre Harry et Drago, car en effet, il ne vaut mieux pas pour l'un comme pour l'autre que leurs sentiments soient trop connus. Pourquoi ajouter Lisa et le faux couple alors que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire ? Pour créer une situation plus intéressante et plus complexe, je trouve. Un choix d'auteur !

Mais cela n'empêche pas ce qu'ils ressentent de continuer de grandir, comme on peut le voir lorsqu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Encore une fois j'ai mêlé ici leurs véritables sentiments et caractères, et cette force supérieure qui est présente depuis le début.

Vous aurez remarqué mon clin d'œil au livre, lorsqu'Hermione souligne qu'heureusement, le Ministère ne leur a pas envoyé un professeur horrible…

J'ai repris en outre la peur du ministère et de Fudge que Dumbledore cherche à prendre le pouvoir avec les élèves de Poudlard, et son influence et menace de son implication dans l'école. Je trouve que c'était très intéressant, et cela me servira également davantage par la suite.

On apprend plusieurs informations sur l'intrigue principale dans ce chapitre. Les éléments importants seront repris, ou rappelés, au fil de l'histoire, pour s'y retrouver et ne rien oublier, et j'espère qu'ils deviendront acquis facilement.

Le prénom Darren, que j'aime beaucoup, vient surtout depuis que j'ai découvert Darren Criss (acteur, comédien, chanteur, compositeur, il a incarné entre autre Harry Potter dans des pièces musicales : _A Very Potter Musical_, _A Very Potter Sequel_, et _A Very Potter Senior Year_, par StarKids Production), prénom qui n'est pas trop loin de "Harry" et un clin d'œil aussi par association à "Daniel" pour Daniel Radcliffe, l'acteur qui incarne Harry dans les films.

Le nom Prince est réellement le nom de famille de la mère de Severus (son père était Tobias Rogue, et sa mère Eileen Prince, on l'apprend dans le tome 6).  
Avec cette nouvelle filiation, je souhaite donner à Harry un peu plus de famille, vous découvrirez bientôt. Et si vous relisez les extraits de ce que Lily dit à Harry dans les premiers chapitres, vous retrouverez ce nom, et des indices pour la suite de l'histoire qui y sont liés.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

A partir des caractéristiques énoncées, qui peuvent être les héritiers ? (La petite fille héritière de Poufsouffle est un personnage créé pour l'histoire, mais les trois autres sont plus ou moins connus, et apparaissent dans les livres et les films).

Drago va-t-il cesser d'attaquer Harry et le reste de l'école sous l'effet de la colère, maintenant qu'il a plus compris son geste de recréer de la distance officiellement, et de sortir avec Lisa ? Comment ces relations vont-elles continuer, évoluer ? Que se passera-t-il de ce côté quand Harry sera à Poudlard sous une autre identité ?

Quelle sera cette nouvelle identité, quelle personnalité, quelle attitude, Harry va-t-il devoir jouer pour se faire passer pour un Serpentard ? Qui sera au courant de la vérité ?

Quelle importance Harry a-t-il donc, quel est son rôle, en quoi est-il particulier, et en lien avec toute cette histoire ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut-il pas encore tout lui révéler ?

Quels seront les Animagus d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Ministère et Fudge menaçant l'école, ayant peur de Dumbledore, et n'acceptant pas le retour de Voldemort ; besoin d'entraînements supplémentaires pour savoir se défendre.

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : le nom de famille Prince, de la mère de Rogue.

*Mythe de l'Anneau de Gigès / repris entre autre par Tolkien dans _Le Hobbit_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ : au lieu d'un médaillon, Harry a désormais un anneau, qui ne le rend pas invisible exactement, mais change son apparence pour le cacher, et l'anneau disparaît de la vue des autres lorsqu'il est à son doigt.

.

**Annonce prochain chapitre : **

Intitulé [_Caitlin_], il fera rencontre l'héritière de Poufsouffle, et verra Harry et ses amis, lassés de devoir attendre dans l'ignorance, décider d'agir malgré les interdictions.


	9. Chapter 8 - Caitlin

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry avoue à Lisa son attirance pour Drago et elle lui propose de faire semblant de sortir ensembles pour les protéger tous les deux.

Drago n'apprécie ni n'accepte, et les jours suivants, ne cesse d'attaquer Harry et ses amis. Harry et Drago finissent par se disputer avec force avant de s'embrasser violemment.

Grâce à Neville, Hermione découvre la Salle sur Demande, une salle magique qui s'adapte aux désirs et demandes. Ron, Harry, et elle évoquent un projet d'entraînements au combat au sein de l'école, puis le projet de devenir tous les trois des Animagi. Ils évoquent également la menace du Ministère sur l'école.

Dumbledore redonne à Harry le médaillon, changé en anneau, qui lui redonne sa première apparence, celle du fils de Rogue, désormais lorsqu'il le met au doigt. Bonus, l'anneau devient invisible à quiconque n'a pas été mis dans la confidence. Ils affinent le plan qui permettra à Harry de revenir caché à Poudlard en faisant croire à son départ de l'école.

Dumbledore dévoile sans en dire davantage qu'Harry est particulier dans cette histoire. Harry ressent par lui-même des caractéristiques liées aux héritiers, qui permettront entre autre de les reconnaître.

Dumbledore lui apprend alors que le Rituel, Voldemort, et tout ce qui se passe, est lié à deux grandes puissances ancestrales : Le Pouvoir d'Amour, lié du bien, à l'équilibre, à la force de l'amour, et la Magie des Ténèbres, liée à l'obscurité, à la haine, et au pouvoir destructeur.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi matin 24 novembre au samedi soir 25 novembre

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 8 – Caitlin**

.

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain matin, la tête lourde de ses cauchemars de la nuit, étrangement plus forts que les nuits précédentes. Il monta à la volière dans l'idée d'écrire une lettre à son parrain à qui il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient plus très loin, et le moment de se revoir approchait avec elles.

Hedwige hulula affectueusement en le voyant arriver. Elle vint se percher près de lui et attendit qu'il termine sa lettre.

_« Cher Sniffle,_

_Bientôt les vacances ! Il me tarde d'y être. Je ne sais plus si je te l'avais déjà dit mais je vais au Bal de Noël de l'école avec Lisa Turpin, une fille de Serdaigle, de mon année. On sort ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais j'aurai des choses à te raconter à ce propos, qui seront bien plus sympathiques de vive voix… _

_Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec Ron mais j'imagine que tout le monde fêtera Noël au Square Grimmaud, en tout cas je l'espère. Les cours se terminent le dernier vendredi en fin de matinée, et le bal se déroulera le soir même. _

_Les cours sont annulés cet après-midi-là pour laisser le temps aux filles de se préparer… (Je doute même que ce soit assez… McGonagall avait ses lèvres pincées en annonçant cela, j'imagine qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment approuver !). On arrivera samedi en début de soirée, à King's Cross. Mais ne viens pas si c'est trop risqué !_

_En parlant de ça, il faudra qu'on te pose des questions avec Ron et Hermione sur les « particularités » des Maraudeurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire… On a décidé de s'y mettre ! _

_Je t'avais parlé des leçons d'occlumancie avec Rogue il y a quelques temps. Je finis toujours par réagir mais seulement quand il me met en colère et bien trop lentement. C'est tellement frustrant ! D'ailleurs, à propos de Rogue, il va aussi y avoir matière à discuter… Mais pas dans une lettre. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que tout le monde autour de toi. Passe le bonjour à Remus et aux autres. _

_Je t'embrasse. _  
_Harry. »_

Harry plia le parchemin, rangea la plume et l'encre, cacheta sa lettre, et la donna à sa chouette blanche. Il caressa ses ailes en murmurant :

- Pour Sirius, à Londres. Tu te souviens où c'est ?

Hedwige cligna ses yeux globuleux et hulula avant de s'envoler. Harry la regarda un moment et finit par se retourner et commencer à descendre. Le soleil s'était levé, ses amis devaient être réveillés.

Il était dans l'escalier quand sa cicatrice se mit soudain à brûler.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber en s'appuyant contre le mur, une main plaquée sur son front. Les images et les sensations l'envahirent violemment.

_Il tenait sa baguette pointée sur un Mangemort masqué prostré à terre. L'homme gémissait et suppliait. D'une voix froide et dénuée de toute émotion, il siffla avec colère : _

_- Comment cela, vous n'êtes pas prêt ? Vous devez toujours être prêts pour me servir ! _

_L'homme tenta de se relever et essaya de parler intelligiblement :_

_- Maître, pardonnez-nous… Nous avions enfin trouvé l'enfant, mais les Moldus sont partis en week-end avec elle, et ils ne rentreront que demain soir ! Nous n'avons pas pu les suivre, des membres de l'Ordre les protégeaient… _

_- Vous n'êtes que des incapables, Rookwood ! Endoloris !_

_L'homme à terre hurla en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. _

_Il leva sa baguette et arrêta le sortilège, prêt à le relancer au moindre mot de travers. Sa voix était plus sifflante encore lorsqu'il parla de nouveau. _

_- Nous attaquerons donc demain. Je veux que cette gamine soit dévastée par ce qu'elle verra, je veux qu'elle n'éprouve plus aucune joie, plus aucun bonheur, je veux qu'elle souffre et qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais ! Et lorsque JE viendrai pour la sauver d'une bande d'inconnus masqués et dangereux… elle m'ouvrira les bras…_

_- Maître…_

_- Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler ! Endoloris !_

_L'homme hurla à nouveau, longtemps. _

_Sa voix se fit magnanime et pleine d'ironie._

_- Tu voulais dire quelque chose Rookwood ?_

_- Maître, pardonnez mon impudence, mais, allez-vous…_

_- Je vous battrai et vous chasserai ! Je dois être un sauveur pour elle ! Alors hors de question de plier devant moi lorsque j'arriverai ! Vous vous enfuirez, est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_- Oui, Maître, parfaitement clair… répondit le Mangemort en se prosternant. _

_- Va-t'en maintenant. Et que personne ne fasse d'erreur demain, où il vous en coûtera tous ! _

_Il s'assit dans un canapé près du feu, tandis que l'homme sortait péniblement de la pièce. Un sifflement se fit entendre près de lui. Il tendit la main et ses doigts caressèrent la peau de son serpent Nagini. _

- Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

.

Il cligna des paupières et tenta de se redresser, mais la tête lui tourna et il tomba en arrière. Allongé sur les pierres froides, il referma les yeux et se prit le visage dans les mains. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait le crâne.

Celui qui avait crié son nom avait une main posée sur son bras et Harry devinait son inquiétude. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, trop plongé encore dans la vision terrifiante dont il venait d'être témoin, mais étrangement, il sut immédiatement qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Laissant le temps à son esprit d'être moins douloureux, il finit par reposer ses bras et ouvrir les yeux. Drago était penché sur lui, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la panique. Harry tenta à nouveau de se redresser et parvint, aidé du Serpentard, à s'asseoir, appuyant son dos contre le mur.

Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dans l'escalier de la volière. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Drago parla d'une voix faible.

- J'étais dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, et j'ai vu tes amis entrer sans toi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiet. Mais j'ai soudain ressenti une douleur insoutenable à la tête, et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis sorti en courant du réfectoire et…

- Comment… comment as-tu senti… demanda difficilement Harry. Et tu m'as trouvé…

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que je savais instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu sais, murmura Drago.

- Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus. J'ai juste suivi mon intuition, et je t'ai retrouvé. Tu étais sur les marches, la main sur ta cicatrice, et tu as crié plusieurs fois.

Drago laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus basse encore :

- Je… j'ai… j'ai eu peur… dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, rougissant d'avouer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Harry retrouva ses esprits et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il s'occuperait de comprendre ce qui se passait avec Drago plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait absolument trouver comment sauver la petite fille.

Drago avait toujours une main posée sur son bras et l'inquiétude n'avait pas quitté son visage. Harry sentit qu'il devait le rassurer, et le remercier.

- Ca va aller Drago. Merci, merci d'être venu, lui dit-il avec un sourire toujours crispé. Tu devrais retrouver tes amis, ils vont se poser des questions.

- M'en fiche, marmonna Drago.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, lui rétorqua Harry en souriant plus franchement. On ne devrait pas descendre en même temps. Vas-y d'abord, et si tu croises Hermione et Ron, dis leur discrètement que j'arrive, d'accord ?

Harry eut un petit rire en voyant l'air boudeur du Serpentard. Il avança sa main qu'il posa sur la douce joue de Drago, et alla déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Drago soupira et un petit sourire un peu niais s'étira sur son visage.

Il serra une dernière fois sa main sur le bras d'Harry, et se relevant, descendit en ne cessant de se retourner, comme pour vérifier que le Gryffondor ne faisait pas de nouvelle crise. Harry attendit un moment, finissant de calmer les battements de son cœur et sa respiration, réfléchissant toujours, et descendit à son tour.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et vit Lisa venir vers lui. Elle le serra affectueusement dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui demander, un peu inquiète :

- Harry, où étais-tu ? Le petit déjeuner est presque terminé, et Ron nous a dit que tu étais déjà levé !

- Désolé, je suis monté à la volière, écrire à mon parrain, et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Il reste à manger quand même ?

- Oui, Ron a veillé à te garder des petits pains je crois.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent auprès d'Hermione qui lisait la Gazette et de Ron qui mangeait encore. Une assiette de bonnes choses était toutefois laissée intacte à côté de lui et Harry le remercia de la lui avoir gardée. Ron grogna en retour ce qui exaspéra Hermione mais la jeune fille n'ajouta rien.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle posa son regard scrutateur sur Harry qui eut du mal à terminer son petit déjeuner sereinement. Lisa les quitta et rejoignit ses amies de sa Maison pour aller en cours, et le trio prit ce qui leur fallait pour leurs devoirs puisqu'ils n'avaient pas classe immédiatement.

.

Hermione insista alors pour qu'ils montent à la Salle sur Demande au lieu d'aller à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés, Harry la questionna :

- Puisqu'on est censés ne faire que nos devoirs, pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que Malefoy se levant, sortant en courant de la Grande Salle soit un fait totalement distinct de ton retard. En particulier à cause de l'expression paniquée qu'il affichait ! répliqua Hermione.

- Hum, et bien, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, avoua Harry. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu ressentir ce qui m'arrivait….

Ron demanda, soucieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé alors ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

- Non, enfin si, par ma cicatrice, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Il passa sa main sur son front toujours douloureux.

- Tu as eu une vision de Voldemort ? s'écria Hermione. Oh Harry, c'est justement à ça que sert l'occlumancie, pour éviter ces incidents !

- C'est là où je suis en désaccord avec toi Hermione mais on en discutera plus tard. Ce qui est important, c'est que Voldemort a trouvé où habite la petite fille et qu'il va attaquer le village dans lequel elle habite dimanche soir.

- Pourquoi dimanche ? interrogea Ron.

- La famille est partie en week-end apparemment, et il ne veut pas perdre de temps à la chercher encore.

Harry prit un ton plus grave pour leur rapporter ce qu'il avait surpris :

- Il va envoyer ses Mangemorts tout détruire, torturer et tuer tout le monde, et il a l'intention d'arriver comme une fleur quand cette petite fille sera complètement traumatisée pour qu'elle le voit comme son sauveur !

- Oh par Merlin ! murmura Hermione.

- C'est un grand malade, grimaça Ron.

- Je dois l'en empêcher, déclara Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Pas en sachant son plan tordu. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

- Je sais Harry, soupira Hermione.

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry la regarda intrigué. Elle n'allait pas essayer de l'en empêcher ?

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que… commença de demander Ron.

- J'ai un plan, déclara la jeune sorcière. Mais il n'est pas sans risque, évidemment.

- On s'en moque, répondirent en même temps Harry et Ron.

- Non, on ne s'en mo... Bref, abandonna Hermione.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'argumenter sur le sujet.

- Il nous permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, commença Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Harry.

- Il faut qu'on capture Peter Pettigrow, annonça alors la jeune fille.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne réagirent immédiatement. La figure du Weasley exprimait assez clairement à quel point cette idée lui paraissait démentielle… et quel était le rapport. Harry, passé le premier instant de surprise et d'interrogation, se mit à y réfléchir. Hermione avait eu une très bonne idée, mais comment faire pour attraper Queudver ?

- Hermione, demanda soudain Ron, excuse-moi mais si Harry a l'air d'avoir tout compris, ben pas moi. Pourquoi…

- Si on capture Queudver, Rogue peut ensuite dire à Vous-Savez-Qui que ce sale rat se serait rendu à nous en nous donnant des informations en échange de sa liberté, ou de son immunité. Personne ne sera soupçonné d'avoir vendu la mèche lorsque l'Ordre interviendra pour sauver la petite fille puisque officiellement ce sera Pettigrow, et Rogue ne sera pas en danger auprès de Voldemort.

Harry trouvait cette idée excellente et géniale. Et Hermione acheva son idée :

- Et le ministère pourra déclarer Sirius innocent une fois qu'on aura utilisé la mémoire de Queudver pour voir ce qui se sera réellement passé le jour où Voldemort a tué les parents d'Harry.

Harry lui jeta alors un regard tellement plein d'espoir et de gratitude qu'elle se sentit touchée.

- … Hermione… tu es tellement… brillante… murmura Ron sans la quitter des yeux.

La jeune sorcière rosit mais ne dit rien. Ron la regardait avec tant d'admiration et de dévouement qu'elle finit par se sentir gênée. Embarrassée, elle l'envoya dans les coussins, ce qui le fit rire.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry réfléchissait. Il attendit que le silence revienne pour prendre la parole.

- On doit attirer ce sale rat ou trouver un moment où il sera seul, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment peut-on faire ça ? Lui envoyer un hibou serait suspect non ? Et il ne se bougerait pas, réfléchit Ron.

- Ron a raison, commenta Hermione. Il faudrait déjà savoir où il se cache, et ensuite… Non Harry !

La jeune fille avait vu son ami prendre un air décidé, et elle avait immédiatement deviné ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Mais… protesta Harry.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles fouiller comme ça dans l'esprit de Voldemort ! le disputa sévèrement la jeune fille.

- Ce serait bien pratique avoue ! répliqua Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain et réalisèrent quelque chose.

- Hermione… dit lentement Ron. Tu as… tu as dit son nom…

Un immense sourire ravi étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Oui ! Oui j'ai dit son nom ! répéta-t-elle avec euphorie.

Et puis elle reprit immédiatement son sérieux et se tourna vers Harry.

- Pour Queudver, on va demander à Rogue ! Beaucoup plus sûr !

Harry se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais il eut un doute :

- Vous pensez qu'il va approuver notre plan ? Je ne suis pas si sûr…

- Je pense qu'au contraire, il sera d'accord avec nous, répliqua Hermione.

- Il déteste Sirius, rappela Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, coupa Hermione. Va le chercher !

- Aller le chercher ? Maintenant ? Et je l'amène ici ?

- Et où sinon ? Aller, dépêche-toi, on a encore nos devoirs à faire avant d'aller en cours tout à l'heure, le hâta sévèrement la jeune fille.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais… marmonna Harry sous les rires de Ron.

Le jeune homme sortit et descendit vers les cachots. Il espérait que son père soit dans son bureau et ne soit pas en train de donner cours lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, mais dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y était pas. Et il devait maintenant le chercher dans tout le château…

Harry commençait à remonter quand il réalisa qu'il était idiot : il avait la Carte du Maraudeur. Se dépêchant de la sortir tout en vérifiant que personne n'arrivait vers lui, il chercha rapidement le nom de son père sur le parchemin.

Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Harry monta rapidement. Sans trop savoir si cela marcherait, il essaya le dernier mot de passe qu'il avait entendu, et pour son plus grand bonheur, la porte commença à pivoter et il se dépêcha de monter.

Frappant à la porte du bureau, il entra lorsqu'il y fut convié, et vit Dumbledore assis et semblant subir les reproches de Rogue qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Harry attendit, gêné, que le directeur l'invite à parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Hum, excusez-moi, mais, je voulais parler au professeur Rogue. Enfin, si vous étiez en train de discuter…

- J'avais fini. Bonne journée !

Rogue sortit en trombe du bureau après avoir presque craché ces mots. Harry lança un regard hésitant vers Dumbledore qui ne le regardait pas et finit par sortir à son tour, courant pour rattraper son père qui marchait à grands pas énervés.

- Euh, monsieur ?

- Quoi !?

- Hermione, Ron, et moi on voulait vous parler de quelque chose.

- Quoi encore ?!

Harry n'osa pas répondre immédiatement. Devant son silence, Rogue réalisa qu'il avait parlé avec une colère injustifiée envers le jeune homme.

- Pardon Harry, je ne suis pas énervé contre toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Venez, suivez-moi, lui demanda Harry en réponse.

Harry avança, son père derrière lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir un peu crié dessus, il semblait s'être bien disputé avec Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent à la Salle sur Demande et Harry fit entrer Rogue, qui s'étonna qu'ils connaissent cette pièce. Ron peinait sur leur devoir de Sortilèges tandis qu'Hermione était plongée dans un livre. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant entrer Harry et le professeur de potions, et le saluèrent.

- Bonjour. De quoi voulez-vous me parler tous les trois ? attaqua le professeur directement. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, ne me le faites pas perdre.

- Nous aimerions savoir où se trouve Peter Pettigrow et s'il y a un moyen de l'attraper, déclara donc Hermione sans préambule, l'air décidé.

Severus sursauta.

- Rien que ça, Miss Granger ! Avez-vous trop fait chauffer votre cerveau qu'il… Aie !

Harry avait donné un coup de coude à son père qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Soyez aimable pour changer, nous sommes entre nous ! dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses d'être aussi irrespectueux envers moi, pour changer ! répliqua Rogue, ne croyant toujours pas que son fils ait osé un geste aussi familier.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron ne savait pas où se mettre mais Hermione souriait en se retenant de rire.

Elle expliqua donc son plan au professeur de potions qui s'empêchait visiblement de faire des remarques acérées, surveillé par son fils. Il tiqua lorsqu'il apprit qu'Harry avait eu une nouvelle vision de Voldemort mais ne dit rien, et écouta ce qu'Hermione proposait pour permettre une intervention de l'Ordre sur le plan du mage noir sans soulever tout soupçon de traîtrise chez les Mangemorts.

Comme le plan tenait la route et qu'il n'était pas complètement idiot, il y accorda finalement toute son attention et sa réflexion. Une fois qu'Hermione eut terminé d'exposer son idée, il prit un moment pour réfléchir, et finit par prendre la parole :

- Je pense savoir comment faire. Si je dis à Queudver de venir avec moi, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour une mission quelconque, il me suivra, j'ai assez d'influence sur lui pour cela. Je n'ai plus qu'à le faire atterrir dans un lieu préalablement préparé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'y transformer et s'enfuir encore comme la dernière fois, et l'Ordre pourra le cueillir tranquillement.

Severus estimait que cela pouvait marcher.

- Il suffira aussi de faire passer cela pour un accident, une erreur habituelle de sa part, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soupçonne rien, termina-t-il.

- Ce serait bien pour toi aussi... commenta Harry. Pour l'image que les gens de l'Ordre et du Ministère auront de toi.

- Pardon ?

Severus se tourna vers Harry qui avait parlé avec hésitation. _Il l'avait tutoyé. _

- Tu peux développer ? demanda Severus un peu troublé.

- Oui, au lieu d'être celui dont on doute, tu serais celui qui aura permis de sauver des vies et de libérer Sirius, avant d'être plus peut-être, exposa Harry.

- Le clébard va avoir une dette envers moi, ce plan est définitivement parfait, ricana Severus.

- Papa ! s'exclama Harry avec un ton de reproche.

Severus et lui se figèrent d'un seul coup. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait ainsi.

Hermione éclata alors de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir, devant l'échange, et de voir le professeur rougir furieusement. Le chemin que ces deux-là avaient parcouru était impressionnant. Ron prit un air un peu moqueur… qui disparut sitôt qu'il croisa le regard menaçant de Rogue.  
Severus réalisa soudain ce qu'Harry avait dit un peu avant.

- "Avant d'être plus", attends, de quoi parles-tu ?

Harry ne répondit rien, toujours gêné, et doutant que son idée soit appréciée. Severus comprit alors, et s'exclama :

- Il est hors de question que l'Ordre apprenne que je suis ton père, et surtout pas le clébard !

- Et pourquoi donc !? réagit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que… parce que… essaya de répondre Severus. Parce que je ne veux pas, c'est tout !

- Et si j'avais envie de passer Noël en famille moi ? répliqua Harry en commençant de se mettre en colère.

Un silence lourd tomba brusquement. Severus fixa Harry qui soutint son regard avec fermeté.

Rogue ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les mots de son fils venaient de le toucher plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Noël en famille. Noël avec son fils, avec des gens qui seraient heureux d'être ensembles. Il n'avait pas vécu cela depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Lily.

Ron brisa alors le silence qui s'était installé :

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de tout ça. Maman m'a dit qu'on fêterait Noël au Square Grimmaud, pour être avec Sirius, avec l'Ordre, et aussi pour être dans un lieu plus sécurisé que le Terrier. Ce sont eux qui viendront nous chercher à la gare, le samedi des vacances. Mais j'ai pensé, Harry, à ton plan. Tu vas devoir quitter Poudlard séparément, et pareil à la fin des vacances, tu ne pourras pas revenir à l'école avec nous…

Hermione lui lança un regard admiratif, étonnée qu'il ait pensé à cela. Ron prit un air vexé mais il comprenait sa réaction : il n'était généralement pas celui qui énonçait des idées ou qui pensait à tous les détails.

- J'y ai pensé aussi, répondit Harry. Je me disais, que puisque je suis sensé être accueilli par mon prétendu oncle Severus Rogue, il faudrait que ce soit lui qui m'emmène à Poudlard.

- Tout ce qui sort de ta tête n'est finalement pas toujours complètement idiot, dit Rogue avec sarcasme, se récoltant un nouveau regard noir de son fils en retour. Il y a bien le Manoir Prince, que nous pourrions réinvestir pour l'occasion.

- Tu as un Manoir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr. Ma mère était une sang-pur aristocrate, la famille Prince était une grande et noble famille autrefois. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je séjourne généralement à Poudlard durant les vacances, et je possède un petit appartement dans un quartier industriel de Londres. Il y a d'ailleurs là-bas une personne qui vous intéresserait…

Severus réalisa alors :

- Oh, mais je n'ai qu'à envoyer l'Ordre directement là-bas en fin de compte, au lieu de me compliquer la vie à attirer ce sale rat je ne sais où.

- Queudver habite chez toi ?! réagit brutalement Harry. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé plus tôt ?!

- Je n'avais simplement pas pensé à l'utilité que cela pouvait avoir, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Non, ne commence pas ! Je n'aurai pas livré ce traite pour le seul déplaisir de voir le clébard enfin en liberté.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, gronda Harry. C'est mon parrain et il a été là avant toi.

- Tu vas… commença de répliquer Severus avec agacement.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard affolé. Le sujet Sirius avait tendance à mener Severus et Harry sur des terrains conflictuels. Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et ils cessèrent leur début de dispute tout en continuant de se regarder de travers.

- Donc, Harry, après les fêtes de Noël, ou quelques jours avant la rentrée, comme tu le souhaiteras, tu iras avec le professeur Rogue à son Manoir, et il t'emmènera à Poudlard pour te présenter officiellement à Dumbledore. Est-ce que c'est bon pour tout le monde ?

- Tu viendras le plus tard possible, je suis très occupé, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un sale gamin qui me traînera dans les pattes, c'est clair ? grogna Rogue.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi de toute manière ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai vers Sirius jusqu'au dernier moment ! répliqua Harry.

- Oh, arrêtez de vous disputer, vous êtes ridicule ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée par leurs enfantillages.

Elle lança un avertissement du regard à Ron qui se retenait de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Rogue autrement qu'en professeur de potions sévère et injuste, qu'en directeur de Serpentard sarcastique et dur. Sa relation avec Harry l'avait ouvert bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. Rogue finit par se lever brusquement.

- Je vais m'occuper du sale rat, et parler avec l'Ordre pour s'occuper de la sécurité de la petite fille. Je vous préviens : si je croise un seul d'entre vous hors de Poudlard avant que cette histoire soit terminée, vous passerez un très mauvais quart d'heure, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le professeur sortit sans un regard en arrière et ferma avec force la porte derrière lui.

Ron laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

- Désolé Harry, mais ton vieux ne me met pas vraiment très à l'aise…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais qui il est.

- Harry, tu as compris ? rappela Hermione. Tu ne sors pas de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus demain soir !

- Tu vas vraiment supporter de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Alors que Queudver sera livré au Ministère, qu'un village sera attaqué, et que des gens que nous connaissons, que la famille de Ron, va se battre contre des Mangemorts ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là à attendre sagement qu'on me dise que le danger est écarté et que je peux enfin me promener gentiment ? Non, Hermione, non. Je suis celui qui a vu Voldemort revenir. Je me suis battu contre lui en personne. Alors il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien pendant que ceux que j'aime se battent pour une cause qui est aussi la mienne.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et eut un petit sourire. Ron avait un air satisfait.

- Je m'en doutais, avoua Hermione. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir essayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demanda Ron avec un air décidé.

- On va faire ce pour quoi on est très forts : on va fouiner, et on va se mêler de ce qui, selon eux, n'est pas sensé nous regarder, répliqua Harry avec détermination.

Les trois jeunes gens changèrent la salle pour la rendre plus opérationnelle. A la place des fauteuils et tables basses apparurent des tables plus hautes et bureaux, plus de lumière éclaira davantage la pièce, et des parchemins furent générés dans les nouvelles étagères de travail.

Harry prit la tête des opérations.

- Plusieurs choses vont se passer dans les quelques jours à venir : mon père va arranger la capture de Queudver, qui sera livré aux Aurors, et plusieurs témoignages seront tirés de lui. Je rappelle que sa capture est nécessaire pour justifier que l'Ordre soit au courant du plan de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il pourra dire sera utile ensuite, mais on doit se concentrer sur ce week-end d'abord.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

- Ensuite, Voldemort a décidé d'attaquer le village dimanche soir. Il faut absolument qu'on sache quel va être le plan de l'Ordre pour sauver la petite fille : il faut savoir s'ils vont la retrouver avant pour la mettre avec sa famille en sécurité.

- C'est ce qu'ils vont faire, non ? dit Ron. Ce serait le plus sûr et le moins risqué.

- Je ne sais pas, justement, intervint Hermione. Je me demande s'ils ne vont pas vouloir profiter de l'attaque pour faire des prisonniers ou éliminer des Mangemorts…

La jeune fille avait parlé d'un air grave et Harry se sentit en colère en réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Il inspira profondément pour garder l'esprit clair.

- Il faut qu'on espionne leurs conversations, déclara-t-il. Ron, regarde sur la Carte du Maraudeur où sont Fred et Georges et va leur demander des Oreilles à Rallonge. Je vais le suivre mon père avec la Cape et la Carte pour savoir à qui il va parler et ce qu'ils vont dire. Hermione, va avec Ron, et arrangez-vous pour me retrouver une fois que vous avez les Oreilles à Rallonge.

- Très bien, on te rejoint dès qu'on a ce qu'il faut. J'arriverai à te localiser, répondit Hermione.

- Parfait. Faites vite.

Les trois jeunes sorciers sortirent en courant de la Salle sur Demande et se séparèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait plus des cours qu'ils allaient peut-être manquer et des devoirs encore à faire.

Harry avait bien fait de prendre la Carte, car Rogue était allé voir le professeur McGonagall et non Dumbledore. Il courut jusqu'au bureau et colla son oreille contre la porte mais malgré ses efforts, il ne put rien entendre. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas.

Pendant que la jeune fille tissait des sorts autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, les garçons démêlèrent les Oreilles à Rallonge et purent écouter la discussion qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Se glissant à son tour sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione prit le gadget Weasley que lui tendit Harry et écouta avec eux.

Severus parlait.

- Minerva, ce ne sera pas risqué le moins du monde pour ma couverture, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensera que Pettigrow se sera fait prendre et se sera rendu pour sauver sa vie.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'insiste pour que vous y repensiez sérieusement, douta McGonagall.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! s'énerva le professeur de potions.

- Mais qu'avez-vous Severus ? Vous n'étiez pourtant certainement pas la personne de laquelle je me serais attendue une telle obstination pour… Oh je vois…

- Que voyez-vous donc encore ? interrogea Severus avec agacement.

- Non, non, rien… éluda McGonagall.

- Minerva, je ne…

- Cette idée de livrer Pettigrow pour sauver des innocents et pour aider Sirius vient d'Harry n'est-ce pas ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton entendu.

Severus garda le silence quelques secondes et grommela en réponse :

- … De Granger en vérité…

McGonagall pouffa et Rogue grogna des paroles incompréhensibles. Un sourire se posa sur le visage des trois jeunes gens derrière la porte.

- Je vais prévenir Shacklebot, déclara McGonagall. Il rassemblera des Aurors qui ne feront pas intervenir Fudge immédiatement, ce qui pourrait tout faire rater. Où devront-ils cueillir Pettigrow ?

- Tenez, voici l'adresse, répondit Severus.

Le trio, qui ne pouvait qu'écouter, devina que Rogue donnait à McGonagall un parchemin.

- Ils l'emmèneront au Ministère immédiatement et le garderont le plus discrètement possible pour le moment, conclut McGonagall.

- Il faut faire très attention à ce que Lucius Malefoy ne puisse pas lui parler ou l'entendre, rappela Severus.

- Oui, je comprends bien, je le signalerai. Je vais prévenir l'Ordre pour une réunion urgente ce soir, annonça ensuite McGonagall. Pouvez-vous aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation ?

Severus sembla accepter mais de mauvaise volonté.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé directement vers lui, Severus ? s'étonna soudain McGonagall. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

La voix de Rogue se perdit à nouveau dans des grognements incompréhensibles.

Entendant leurs professeurs bouger, Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'éloignèrent de la porte, et toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, préférèrent se cacher davantage et se glissèrent derrière une armure. Rogue sortit vivement du bureau de McGonagall et prit le chemin de celui de Dumbledore. McGonagall sortit à son tour et descendit vers les portes du château.

Par quelques gestes rapides, Harry montra à ses amis qu'ils devaient suivre le professeur de Métamorphose, leur indiquant qu'il suivrait Rogue. Il garda la Carte et la Cape, et Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle saurait le retrouver ensuite.

McGonagall marcha jusqu'aux grilles qui entouraient le parc et envoya son Patronus, qui avait la forme d'un grand chat, porter un message. Quelques instants plus tard, Shacklebot apparut, et grâce aux Oreilles à Rallonge, Ron et Hermione purent entendre leur conversation. Ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau, si ce n'est que les Aurors iraient chercher Pettigrow trois heures plus tard exactement.

De son côté, Harry ne put rien entendre de la conversation que son père eut avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de monter jusqu'au bureau sans prendre le risque de se faire découvrir. Mais il ne perdit pas Severus d'une semelle lorsque celui-ci ressortit, apparemment furieux, mais une lueur de défi victorieux dans les yeux.

Rogue retrouva McGonagall qui lui rapporta les plans de Shacklebot, et Harry, Ron, et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors. Ils n'apprirent rien sur les paroles échangées entre Rogue et le directeur car le professeur de potion éluda le sujet, laissant entendre, qu'évidemment, Dumbledore était au courant déjà, et avait sûrement, bien sûr, prévu qu'ils agissent tous comme ils l'avaient fait.

Le trio trouva une classe vide dans un couloir désert non loin de là. Harry parla le premier :

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille au Ministère voir comment ça se passera avec Queudver ! Et il faut entendre leur réunion de ce soir, sinon on ne saura rien pour demain soir, s'énerva Harry avec frustration.

- Harry, on ne pourra pas aller à Londres ! répliqua Hermione. Aucun de nous ne sait transplaner, et nous serions immédiatement repérés.

- Je sais, je sais, je réfléchis.

- On va devoir attendre, Harry.

- Mais on ne saura rien ! s'énerva encore le jeune homme.

- Ils vont réussir, et de toute manière, tu ne pourrais pas vraiment les aider, tu sais, essaya de tempérer Ron.

Harry hésita alors avant de déclarer quelque chose.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que j'aille voir cette petite fille. Qu'il faut que ce soit moi qui la trouve en premier.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ressens, profondément, qu'il est vital pour nous que je la rencontre avant Voldemort. Que s'il la voit avant moi, elle sera perdue pour nous, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard mais ne firent pas de commentaire.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas encore d'idée.

- Ecoute, l'Ordre ne se réunira pas avant ce soir, et rien ne sera fait avant demain, fit remarquer Hermione. Allons en classe et une fois les cours terminés, on verra comment faire.

Harry accepta de mauvaise grâce, mais suivit ses amis en cours sans protester. Il passa cependant le reste de la journée à réfléchir et ne retint pas grand choses des classes auxquelles il assista.

.

Ron, Hermione, et lui se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune après avoir posé leurs affaires de cours et voyant les autres Weasley non loin, Harry soudain sut comment accomplir tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Ron, va demander à tes frères de t'accompagner au septième étage, je vais parler à Neville, Ginny, et Luna. Hermione, monte à la Salle sur Demande et remets-la comme ce matin, avec les bureaux, dirigea Harry

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent.

S'approchant de Fred et Georges qui semblaient discuter d'une de leurs inventions, Ron se pencha vers eux.

- Alors petit frère, nos Oreilles t'ont servi ce matin ? Demanda Fred.

- Que mijotez-vous encore ? Interrogez Georges avec curiosité.

- Justement, on aurait besoin de vous répondit Ron avec un air mystérieux pour attiser leur intérêt. Venez avec moi !

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ravis et intrigués, et suivirent Ron sans poser plus de questions, impatients d'en savoir plus.

Ginny vit ses trois frères ainés quitter la salle commune en même temps qu'elle vit Harry s'approcher d'elle, et elle devina tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Ginny, Neville, Luna, salua Harry. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- Pour un nouveau plan foireux qui nous fera encore perdre des points ? Lança Neville d'un air moqueur.

- Non, enfin, normalement non, répliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Ginny prit un air tellement déçu que tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Venez avec moi, si vous voulez bien participer et nous aider, invita Harry.

Luna sourit doucement.

- On ne m'avait encore jamais demandé mon aide dans un plan secret… murmura-t-elle.

- Harry, tu es sûr que je vais t'être utile ? Demanda Neville avec une grimace d'autodérision et de conscience de ce dont il était capable.

- Certain, répliqua Harry sans hésiter.

Ginny sourit, satisfaite, et se leva en entraînant les deux autres avec elle.

- On te suit ! lança-t-elle.

Tout le monde se retrouva donc au septième étage, dans la Salle sur Demande. Neville était fier d'avoir été celui qui avait trouvé cette pièce, et Fred et Georges étaient particulièrement admiratifs.

- Si vous saviez combien de fois on l'a cherchée ! s'exclama Fred en observant autour de lui.

- Une fois, en échappant à Rusard, on est entrés dans un placard à balais qu'on n'a jamais revu depuis. On est sûrs qu'on était tombés sur cette salle par hasard, raconta Georges.

- Mais on n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver l'endroit, compléta Fred.

- Je suis impressionnée ! lança Ginny à Neville qui se mit à rougir.

Ron tiqua et prit un air soupçonneux, mais Harry demanda l'attention de tout le monde avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un commentaire.

- Merci à tous. Je vais vous faire part de la situation et de ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez, et j'espère que vous accepterez, introduisit-il un peu maladroitement, peu à l'aise avec les discours.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Comme il ne voulait pas perdre du temps à tout expliquer, il décida de faire simple.

- Il y a une petite fille que Voldemort recherche, et il a prévu de l'enlever dimanche soir. Il va envoyer ses Mangemorts attaquer le village et arrivera ensuite pour faire croire à l'enfant qu'il est son sauveur, exposa Harry. L'Ordre se réunit ce soir pour discuter de quoi faire, mais il est probable qu'ils laissent l'attaque se dérouler dans l'espoir d'attraper des Mangemorts.

- Typique, marmonna Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Harry ? demanda Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour deux choses en réalité, répondit Harry. Fred, Georges, vous pouvez transplaner, vous savez être discrets, et vous avez de quoi écouter une conversation. J'aimerais que vous alliez espionner l'Ordre et leur réunion de ce soir.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent avec de grands sourires.

- Aucun problème ! répondirent-ils en même temps, ravis.

Harry les remercia d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Neville, Ginny, et Luna.

- J'ai l'intuition que je dois retrouver cette petite fille avant qu'elle ne croise le chemin de Voldemort. Je vais donc aller la rencontrer demain.

Hermione sursauta et Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds. Harry les ignora pour le moment et continua.

- Il faudrait que vous puissiez créer l'illusion que nous serons demain tous les trois à l'école, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons sur notre absence, pour qu'on n'ait pas d'ennuis, dit-il. Créer une diversion qui monopoliserait l'attention et les conversations serait une bonne chose aussi. Pensez-vous que vous puissiez le faire ?

Ginny répondit avec enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur nous Harry !

Elle se tourna vers Luna qui souriait simplement, et vers Neville dont le regard était devenu déterminé.

- Allons préparer ça, lança Ginny à ses deux amis.

Ils allèrent plus loin dans la pièce et les autres les regardèrent avec amusement entrer sérieusement dans le jeu.

- On va s'acquitter de notre propre mission, lança Fred. On vous retrouve ce soir dans la salle commune, ça vous va ?

- Très bien, acquiesça Harry. A tout à l'heure, et merci !

Les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce, et Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Donc… commença Ron avec un air interrogateur.

- Donc demain on va retrouver la petite fille et je vais la rencontrer avant Voldemort, répondit Harry. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas trompée par son horrible plan, et on va trouver un moyen de la protéger, elle et sa famille.

- Et comment va-t-on la retrouver, et comment va-t-on aller jusqu'à elle ? Et que va-t-on dire à ses parents ? Et que va-t-on lui dire à elle ? Et… commença Hermione, sceptique.

- C'est ce qu'on va établir maintenant, lui répondit calmement Harry.

Elle le regardait toujours avec perplexité et inquiétude. Ron, lui, avait décidé de faire confiance à son meilleur ami, et il posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione pour l'apaiser.

- S'il te plaît, demanda Harry d'une voix grave.

Hermione continua de le regarder un long moment sans répondre. Et puis elle laissa finalement échapper un soupir, et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, dit-elle extrêmement sérieuse.

Harry lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

.

Le soir venu, la journée du lendemain était planifiée, et les seules choses qui restaient encore à décider dépendaient de ce que Fred et Georges allaient entendre à la réunion de l'Ordre, et les jeunes sorciers n'attendaient plus qu'eux dans la salle commune qui se vidait petit à petit.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent assez tard, et s'affalèrent, apparemment épuisés, dans des fauteuils libres près des autres.

- Ce fut difficile, commença Fred. On a commencé par attendre un bon moment avant que leur réunion débute, et ensuite, ils ne nous avaient pas du tout repérés alors il n'y avait pas de problèmes…

- … mais ils ont fini par réaliser qu'ils étaient peut-être écoutés et on a dû alors redoubler d'ingéniosité pour continuer d'espionner, termina Georges. Mais on a réussi !

- Et ensuite, ça a été un peu la course pour rentrer, mais nous sommes indemnes, ajouta Fred en riant.

Les autres sourirent et Hermione fit un commentaire pour la forme mais tous attendaient surtout que les deux garçons racontent ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Ils ont parlé de l'attaque du village : ils ne savaient pas encore quelle serait leur stratégie de défense, mais ont décidé de poster un maximum de personnes là-bas pour protéger les maisons, et pour prévoir un plan d'évacuation au cas où, se lança Georges.

- Nos parents et Sirius ont beaucoup insisté pour que les parents de la petite fille soient pris en compte, et pas seulement l'enfant, parce les Aurors, même dans l'Ordre, ont tendance à vouloir être trop efficaces, et oublient parfois des dimensions plus humaines diront-nous, ajouta Fred.

Les autres eurent des murmures de désapprobation.

- Ah, ils ont aussi dit qu'il allait falloir te canaliser Harry, se rappela Georges, goguenard. McGonagall et Rogue sont chargés de t'empêcher de sortir de Poudlard !

- Super… Je suis flatté, remarquez : deux professeurs, juste pour moi, marmonna Harry avec sarcasme.

- Ils disaient que tu allais absolument vouloir y aller et qu'il fallait t'en empêcher, rapporta Georges.

Il y eut des sourires amusés. Harry était trop connu pour agir impulsivement !

- Autre chose : les Aurors de l'Ordre sont chargés de ramener avec eux d'autres Aurors du Ministère mais Shacklebot a été très clair sur la position de Fudge. McGonagall a précisé que Dumbledore parler avec le Ministre mais en conseillant de ne pas trop compter dessus.

- Donc ils feront leur possible mais ne pourront sûrement pas ramener beaucoup de renforts, reformula Fred.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont protéger les Maisons, évacuer l'enfant en priorité, et sa famille si possible, et essayer de protéger les Moldus, mais qu'une fois la petite fille en sécurité, ils ne s'attarderont pas là-bas, pour ne pas risquer trop de pertes chez nous, parce qu'ils seront en sous-nombre, compléta Georges.

Les deux frères devinrent plus graves.

- Maman n'a pas arrêté de protester, disant qu'abandonner un village plein d'innocents incapables de se défendre pèserait sur sa conscience jusqu'à sa mort, mais quand Maugrey lui a demandé si elle préférait qu'Arthur ou Bill meure en sauvant des inconnus, elle n'a rien ajouté, raconta Fred, plus sombre. Mais elle pleurait…

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. La petite fille serait sauvée, et il espérait que ses parents le seraient aussi, mais quelque chose semblait clocher.

- Comment vont-ils faire évacuer la famille ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils ne peuvent pas fabriquer un Portoloin, ce serait repéré par le Ministère s'ils le faisaient sans autorisation, et elle ne leur serait pas donnée de toute manière, répondit Fred. Donc Maman a été désignée pour faire transplaner la fillette avec elle au Square Grimmaud. Les autres feront transplaner avec eux les parents quand ils battront en retraite.

- Maman disait qu'elle pourrait très bien faire des allers et retours, rapporta Georges, mais Maugrey a refusé en disant que c'était trop dangereux, que transplaner dans ces conditions et aussi rapidement était fatigant et risqué, et blablabla.

Fred émit un grognement énervé et se mit à marmonner :

- Ils pourraient attraper la famille dès son retour et tous transplaner aussitôt mais ils veulent en profiter pour éliminer ou attraper des Mangemorts. Foutus Aurors de mes…

- Fred ! l'interrompit Ginny.

- Pardon. Mais ça m'énerve, grimaça le jeune homme. Harry, on peut transplaner tous les deux, tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer d'évacuer du monde ?

- J'aimerais que personne ne prenne de risques, répondit Harry. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on irait chercher tout le monde maintenant et ça serait fini.

- Ah oui, à ce propos, intervint Georges, quand ça a été suggéré, Rogue a rappelé que Tu-sais-qui allait se venger sur un autre village s'il ne détruisait pas celui-là, et qu'on ne pourrait pas protéger tout le monde, alors il fallait faire des choix.

- Et Maugrey a dit qu'il fallait attendre que la famille rentre pour que l'attaque ait lieu, pour profiter que pour une fois, l'Ordre puisse être prêt, et puisse essayer de faire des dégâts de l'autre côté, compléta Fred.

Un silence sombre et lourd tomba.

- Tout ça m'énerve profondément, grogna Harry. Je vais…

- Harry, ne fais rien du tout, d'accord ! l'arrêta Hermione. Ils ont raison aussi.

- Je sais… Ça m'énerve encore plus !

- Au fait, Harry ! réagit soudain Fred. On allait oublier quelque chose d'important !

- Ils ont attrapé Peter Pettigrow ! déclara Georges.

Cette nouvelle fut bien plus réjouissante.

- Il est enfermé au Ministère, surveillé par les Aurors, rapporta Fred. Mais Fudge a refusé de le voir et de l'entendre.

- Pettigrow a tout dévoilé ce que les Aurors voulaient entendre sans hésiter un instant. Vraiment une pourriture ce type... Mais pour être plus sûrs, ils lui ont donné du Veritaserum, raconta Georges. C'est Shacklebot qui a orienté les questions sur Sirius après celles sur Tu-sais-qui. Il a tout avoué. Il a tout déballé comme les noms de tout le monde sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun remord même. Ils étaient dégoutés.

- Pettigrow a été attrapé. Sirius va être libre. Enfin… murmura Harry.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer trop vite, car rien n'était encore joué, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en un avenir plus heureux pour son parrain.

- Enfin, pas tout de suite. Pas tant que Fudge refusera de l'écouter ou de lire le rapport, rappela Georges l'air plus sombre à nouveau.

- Je hais ce type, gronda Harry.

- On parle du Ministre, intervint Hermione.

- Je le hais encore plus.

Le silence lourd et grave retomba.

Pour qu'ils puissent tous aller se coucher rapidement et se reposer avant le lendemain, Hermione partagea ce qu'Harry, Ron, et elle avaient préparés, et Ginny et Neville racontèrent ensuite leurs différents plans de distraction et d'illusions pour la journée. Luna ne parla pas beaucoup mais fit parfois quelques commentaires sur leurs idées.

Fred et Georges approuvèrent vivement, impressionnés de l'ingéniosité de leur sœur et des deux autres, et Ginny se sentit fière. Neville était aussi plus assuré, et Harry trouvait que c'était une très bonne chose. Ron approuvait moins la nouvelle proximité entre leur ami et sa sœur mais toutes les remarques qu'il tenta furent empêchées par une Hermione vigilante.

Ils montèrent finalement tous à leurs dortoirs, l'esprit occupé par les pensées du lendemain.

.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione partirent assez tôt. Ils avaient décidé de voyager en balais, le seul moyen de transport qu'ils avaient véritablement à leur disposition, et savaient qu'ils devaient voler longtemps vers le sud avant de s'approcher de là où la petite fille et ses parents passaient leur week-end.

Grâce à sa vision de Voldemort, Harry avait eu un aperçu du lieu du village dans lequel la famille habitait, et aidés de cartes, Hermione, Ron, et lui avaient établi un périmètre alentours dans lequel ladite famille pourrait passer quelques jours de vacances.

Ils allaient donc voler dans cette direction, et allaient ensuite avoir deux possibilités : ou bien Harry, comme il en avait l'intuition, ressentirait la présence de la petite fille, et saurait où aller exactement, ou bien Hermione lancerait des sorts de localisation.

Ils s'envolèrent depuis le parc après s'être Désillusionnés, sortilège qui se montra très utile, et qu'Hermione maîtrisait, heureusement pour eux.

Ils volèrent vite, mais longtemps. Harry se retenait de crier de frustration en voyant le temps défiler mais après plusieurs longues heures de vol, ils finirent par se rapprocher du périmètre dans lequel ils étaient censés trouver l'enfant qu'ils cherchaient.

Harry, extrêmement concentré sur l'inexplicable lien qu'il avait avec les héritiers et les Fondateurs, perçut enfin l'aura de l'héritière de Poufsouffle, et la situa dans la campagne environnante.

Ils se posèrent non loin et Hermione fit apparaître des sacs à dos et des objets touristiques typiques pour qu'ils soient crédibles avant de faire disparaître les balais. Elle les revêtit également d'habits Moldus pour que leur première approche soit perçue le plus favorablement possible.

Ils avaient décidé de se faire passer pour des jeunes en vacances parcourant le pays pour le plaisir, et de faire semblant de tomber par hasard sur la famille pour l'aborder tranquillement et se rendre sympathiques à leurs yeux.

Suivant ce qu'il ressentait, Harry guida Ron et Hermione une fois que la jeune fille eut jeté des sorts alentours pour détecter toute présence étrangère. Ils furent rassurés de voir qu'il n'y avait personne, mais décidèrent de conserver tout de même leurs fausses identités par prudence.

.

Le couple était autour d'un feu et semblait cuisiner un proche déjeuner. Harry repéra immédiatement la fillette à côté qui s'amusait avec un grand chien blanc.

Son regard se fixa sur elle, comme animé d'une force impossible à contrer. Elle dut sentir sa présence, car elle leva les yeux vers lui. Malgré la distance, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Tous les deux sentirent alors qu'un lien se créait, lentement, mais fort, puissant.

- Caitlin ! appela sa mère.

Caitlin. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. _Caitlin._

_._

* * *

_._

**Explication du titre [Caitlin] : **

A nouveau un titre assez transparent. Il s'agit du prénom de l'héritière de Poufsouffle, de la petite fille, qui est finalement au centre de ce chapitre : le chapitre est déclenché par l'annonce de l'attaque sur le village, et tout ce qui est dit et fait ensuite l'est en fonction de cette attaque et de la sécurité qu'il va falloir assurer de la fillette.

Qu'on n'apprenne son prénom dans l'histoire qu'à la fin du chapitre n'est pas important puisque tout est déjà autour d'elle. De plus, il est déjà annoncé par le titre, et cela permet d'encadrer entièrement le chapitre par son nom, son personnage.

.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **  
Plutôt des petites actions et des préparatifs à nouveau, beaucoup de conversations, mais il faut bien préparer ce qui va arriver. Et il y aura plutôt de l'action ensuite, ça permet de balancer les chapitres.

J'ai repris la thématique du Ministère qui ne croit pas en le retour de Voldemort et de Fudge qui se monstre stupide et fermé, comme dans les chapitres précédents, et comme dans les livres et films. Je trouve cela extrêmement intéressant, par rapport aux pouvoirs et attitudes des gouvernements.

Je voulais pour la suite et puis en soi, que Sirius n'ait plus à se cacher. Mais livrer Queudver sans véritable raison n'aurait pas été crédible ou intéressant. Heureusement, j'avais ici une parfaite opportunité.

J'ai fait avancer la relation entre Harry et Severus : ils avaient passé un cap dans le chapitre précédent, il fallait les faire avancer encore dans celui-là. Je trouve que c'est important : puisqu'ils ont accepté leur filiation, ils n'ont plus qu'à passer au-delà de détails désormais, et plus rien n'est vraiment obstacle. De plus, avec les choses qui deviennent plus sérieuses du côté de Voldemort, ils ne veulent pas regretter d'avoir été bêtement obstinés et d'avoir perdu du temps.

Harry prend plus d'initiatives, de décisions : je veux qu'il soit plus acteur de la situation, et même qu'il devienne dirigeant, plutôt que subissant la plupart des évènements, et agissant tout le temps à l'instinct. Ça l'éloigne un peu des livres mais il n'y est pas complètement passif non plus, et je considère que j'exploite une dimension du personnage qui n'a pas été complètement développée mais qui est existante.

**Note :** dans ses visions, comme dans les livres, Harry est à la place de Voldemort, il voit par ses yeux, il a l'impression de faire ses gestes, il n'est pas un spectateur extérieur. C'est pourquoi je les écris de cette façon, sans distinguer vraiment qui est le sujet de la plupart des « il », parce que c'est à la fois Harry et Voldemort, et que dans l'esprit d'Harry c'est confus.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Encore une fois, qui sont les autres héritiers ? Et comment va être Caitlin, quel type de personne et personnage ?

Vont-ils réussir à sauver Caitlin et sa famille de Voldemort ? Comment l'attaque va-t-elle se dérouler ? Harry va-t-il rester au château ou rejoindra-t-il les lieux malgré les interdictions ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ (Tome 3) : Pettigrow pouvant prouver l'innocence de Sirius, et s'enfuyant auprès de Voldemort ;

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Ministère et Fudge contre le retour de Voldemort ; quelques Aurors dans l'Ordre du Phénix ; Salle sur Demande, et trouvée par Neville ; Neville, Ginny, et Luna qui se démarquent, sont amis, et aident Harry ; visions de Voldemort ;

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : Rogue possédant un appartement à Londres, et Pettigrow y habitant ;

**Annonce du prochain chapitre : **

Intitulé [_Alohomora_], vous y rencontrerez Caitlin, et pourrez assister à l'attaque du village Moldu par Voldemort, dans un chapitre qui ouvrira de nombreuses portes…

.


	10. Chapter 9 - Alohomora

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Descendant de la Volière après avoir écrit à Sirius, Harry subit une vision de Voldemort. Le mage noir lancera l'attaque sur le village le dimanche soir suivant, et prétendra sauver la petite fille pour l'influencer de son côté. Drago sent sa douleur et le retrouve. Harry, Ron, et Hermione décident d'agir.

Hermione a l'idée de faire arrêter Peter Pettigrow par l'Ordre et Rogue accepte d'organiser un piège : ainsi l'Ordre peut prétendre avoir été mis au courant de l'attaque par Queudver et empêcher que Voldemort soupçonne un traître dans ses rangs.

Harry demande à Fred et Georges d'espionner la réunion de l'Ordre au sujet de l'attaque pour connaître leur stratégie : ils la laisseront se dérouler dans l'espoir de capturer des Mangemorts, évacueront la petite fille immédiatement, et ses parents ensuite.

Harry demande que pendant la journée du samedi, Ginny, Neville, et Luna créent une distraction pour occuper les esprits et aident à prétendre qu'Hermione, Ron, et lui soient à l'école. A la place, ils volent jusqu'à la famille de l'héritière pour la rencontrer et prévenir de l'attaque du lendemain.

**Ce chapitre se déroule : **du samedi 25 novembre midi au dimanche soir 26 novembre

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 9 - Alohomora**

.

Le chien aboya, et les parents de la petite fille tournèrent la tête. Ils aperçurent Ron, Hermione, et Harry. S'ils leur sourirent d'abord, l'inquiétude les prit en voyant la réaction de leur fille. La mère se leva et alla vers son enfant qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas les inquiéter, Harry s'obligea à rompre le contact visuel avec Caitlin, et détourna les yeux en reculant. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer en lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était enclenché. Que quelque chose avait commencé.

Une certitude qu'il n'expliquait pas s'imposa à lui : lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard, lorsqu'il croiserait les héritiers jusqu'alors inconnus qui y demeuraient, il les reconnaîtrait immédiatement. Comme si avoir rencontré l'héritière de Poufsouffle lui avait permis d'ouvrir une porte dans cette partie de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme si la rencontrer était le début de tout.

Hermione s'avança pour parler avec le père de la fillette, qui les regardait venir avec une légère méfiance dans les yeux. La petite fille jouait de nouveau avec le chien, et sa mère était restée auprès d'elle, protectrice.

- Bonjour monsieur, madame, salua poliment Hermione. Excusez-nous de vous déranger, nous sommes des randonneurs. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous pour déjeuner ? Nous avons tous les trois du mal à faire un feu de camp correct, voyez-vous.

Hermione émit un petit rire tout à fait charmant, et le couple se détendit en réalisant que les trois étrangers étaient jeunes, et à l'allure respectable.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, messieurs, salua en retour l'homme. Vous pouvez utiliser notre feu bien sûr, venez. Partageons nos repas.

- Merci infiniment. Je vous présente mes frères Henry et Rupert, et je m'appelle Hannah, présenta Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Enchanté, répondit le père, accueillant. Je suis Dave Maitena, voici ma femme Lucy, notre fille Caitlin, et notre chien Sam.

Ron avait vu l'homme se détendre aussitôt qu'Hermione avait parlé. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'eux n'était très inquiétant, et seul le regard insistant entre Harry et la petite fille avait un peu alarmé les jeunes parents.

Mais Hermione inspirait la confiance et comme elle était très polie et très charmante, il n'y avait pas de quoi se méfier outre mesure. Harry fit attention à ne pas inquiéter à nouveau le couple lorsqu'il les salua, et Ron se montra parfait également.

Les trois jeunes sorciers s'installèrent autour du feu, et comme Hermione l'avait prédit, se virent offrir par Lucy Maitena de profiter entièrement de celui, assez conséquent, et bien assez fourni, de la famille, et de ne pas prendre dans leurs propres provisions.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant vivement de leurs activités, de leurs loisirs, de leurs balades. Hermione répondait principalement aux questions, mais Harry et Ron étaient loin de manquer d'imagination.

La petite fille commençaient voulait aller jouer mais n'osait pas s'éloigner, et Harry vit alors par les regards qu'elle lui lança, qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille sans lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il la rassura d'un sourire. Elle le comprit immédiatement.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, les trois jeunes se regardèrent avec insistance, et, comme ils en avaient discuté, se lancèrent. Hermione, la plus diplomate et claire d'entre eux, commença :

- Dave, Lucy, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions. Nous n'avons pas été très francs avec vous ce soir, et je vous présente nos excuses pour cela. Je vais vous dévoiler une vérité que vous allez peut-être avoir du mal à croire, mais il le faut, c'est très important.

Le couple se regarda, l'inquiétude revenant immédiatement sur leurs visages.

- Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas, Hannah, de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le père.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici par hasard, nous vous cherchions, admit Hermione. Nous n'avons pas voulu perturber Caitlin davantage, c'est pourquoi nous avons attendu avant de vous parler plus sérieusement.

- La perturber davantage ? Réagit la mère avec inquiétude. Mais…  
Son époux lui prit la main.

- Chérie, tu as remarqué non ? Dit alors Dave avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il y a eu quelque chose avec vous, jeune homme, elle vous a regardé longtemps tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas que de la curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait de plus que cela.

- En effet monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Nous sommes venus vous prévenir, reprit Hermione en parlant d'une voix plus basse. Demain, votre village va être attaqué par une personne réellement mauvaise et malveillante qui veut votre fille. Son plan est de faire attaquer les lieux par ses serviteurs qui auront ordre de tuer tout le monde sauf Caitlin, et il viendra ensuite la prendre en faisant semblant de la sauver.

- Mais… mais… se mit à balbutier la mère en commençant à paniquer. Comment… comment savez-vous cela ? Et pourquoi … Pourquoi seulement elle ? Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle n'est personne ! Elle est normale ! Elle n'est que notre fille ! Elle…

- Calme-toi Lucy, intervint de nouveau son mari avec tendresse. Calme-toi ma chérie.

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et Ron. Tous trois venaient d'avoir la confirmation que Caitlin était une sorcière, et qu'elle avait déjà dû faire de la magie inconsciemment. Ils l'avaient déjà deviné, de par son statut d'héritière d'une Fondatrice de Poudlard, mais cette fois, ils furent certains.

Hermione reprit la parole, d'une voix douce.

- Votre fille est tout à fait normale, elle n'est pas anormale, ou monstrueuse, elle est juste un peu différente des gens que vous côtoyez…

- Que savez-vous sur elle ? Vous en savez plus ? demanda Dave, soucieux.

- Ils ne savent rien sur ma fille ! C'est ma fille ! Elle est normale ! Elle est… réagit Lucy, de la peur dans les yeux.

Les jeunes sorciers ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Ils étaient des étrangers, et le couple ne connaissait rien au monde des sorciers, il était normal et compréhensible qu'ils ne soient pas rassurés. Mais Dave semblait comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour aider.

- Chérie, calme-toi. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est différente, dit-il doucement. S'ils ont des explications, ce ne pourra être qu'une bonne chose de les entendre.

- Dave, se permit Hermione, il s'est parfois passé des choses étranges autour d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Des objets qui ont déjà volé, ou des blessures qui se sont refermées. La première fois qu'on a remarqué quelque chose, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, et elle a sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. La personne allait se faire renverser par une voiture et je l'ai vu tendre la main en gazouillant. Je n'ai pas compris, sur le moment, je croyais que c'était une coïncidence, mais lorsque j'ai vu cet homme être projeté inexplicablement en avant, lui évitant un accident mortel, j'ai eu un doute, parce que les yeux de Caitlin avait brillé étrangement. En y repensant, je me suis souvenu avoir remarqué des étincelles au bout de ses doigts cette fois-là.

Harry sourit. Une vraie Poufsouffle. Première manifestation magique et elle sauvait une vie dans un rire de petit enfant. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de réfléchir aux héritiers, dans son bureau. Innocence. Pureté. Enfance. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Dave, Lucy, la magie existe réellement, déclara sérieusement Hermione pour qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était pas une farce. Partout dans le monde, des sorciers et des sorcières vivent, plus ou moins cachés de vous, les non-sorciers. Nous vous appelons Moldus. En Grande-Bretagne, nous vivons en secret.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, comment Caitlin… interrogea Dave.

- Il existe beaucoup d'enfants qui naissent de parents Moldus et qui pourtant révèlent des capacités magiques, parfois impressionnantes, répondit Ron. Hannah est la fille la plus intelligente et la plus brillante de notre école, et elle est née de parents Moldus.

Hermione rosit.

- Vous avez une école ? demanda Dave avec intérêt.

- Oui, une école de sorcellerie, répondit Harry. Elle s'appelle Poudlard, et le directeur s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. On y entre à onze ans, on reçoit une lettre dans l'été qui précède. Il y a souvent quelqu'un qui se déplace pour les enfants de Moldus, pour expliquer.

L'homme regarda sa femme qui semblait toujours confuse mais ne paniquait plus. Elle tenait toutefois la main de son époux serrée dans la sienne.

- Dave, excusez-moi, intervint Hermione, mais nous devons revenir à la raison de notre venue.

Elle ne voulait pas les presser mais ils n'avaient pas tout le temps qu'il aurait fallu.

- Oui… c'est vrai, l'attaque… réagit Dave.

- Je vais faire court, annonça Hermione. Un mage noir très puissant voudrait le devenir encore plus et il a besoin de plusieurs personnes particulières, dont votre fille. C'est pourquoi il veut lui faire croire qu'il est son sauveur, tout en éliminant ses proches, afin qu'elle ait l'impression de n'avoir plus que lui. Mais c'était sans compter notre intervention.

- En la rencontrant en premier, continua Harry, j'ai créé un premier lien entre Caitlin et moi, ce qui fait que le mage noir ne pourra plus s'imposer dans l'esprit ou dans le cœur de votre fille, quoi qu'il fasse.

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité puisque techniquement, l'influence pouvait être renversée. Mais cela, c'était d'un point de vue magique. Et il s'agissait d'êtres humains. Quelle que soit la magie à l'œuvre, Caitlin ne pourrait plus d'elle-même et de sa propre volonté passer du côté de Voldemort désormais.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi notre fille est si spéciale elle aussi ? questionna Lucy.

Hermione essaya de répondre le plus simplement possible.

- Poudlard a été fondé par quatre personnes qui ont transmis un moyen de se défendre contre les mages noirs mais ce moyen peut être utilisé à leur avantage aussi. Ces Fondateurs ont des descendances, et parmi leurs descendants, des héritiers sont désignés, comme Caitlin, par des signes, des phrases prophétiques, pour être reconnus en tant que tels.

- Le nom de la Fondatrice dont Caitlin est l'héritière est Helga Poufsouffle, précisa Ron. Elle représente la loyauté et l'amitié, la générosité, la gentillesse, et les cœurs purs.

- Tu te rends comptes Dave ? murmura alors Lucy avec cette fois de l'émotion dans le regard. Notre fille, notre petite fille…

Les jeunes sorciers furent heureux de voir que la mère avait dépassé sa peur première. Dave, lui, réfléchissait à la situation.

- Nous ne devons pas rentrer chez nous, déclara-t-il. Nous allons attendre quelques jours, et puis…

Hermione intervint, ignorant volontairement l'air sombre d'Harry et de Ron.

- Il faut que vous rentriez, ou que vous en donniez l'impression, dit la jeune fille extrêmement sérieuse.

- Mais, et le village ? réagit Dave en fronçant les sourcils. Il va être attaqué, n'est-ce pas ce que vous avez dit ? Nous n'allons pas rentrer alors que nous risquons nos vies et celle de notre fille ! Et nos voisins, nos amis ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, des personnes surveillent votre village et seront là pour vous évacuer et vous protéger, répondit Hermione. Mais ils veulent que l'attaque soit lancée pour essayer de capturer des ennemis, nous n'avons que rarement la possibilité d'organiser nos défense et de prendre nos adversaires par surprise.

Le couple échangea un regard inquiet. Dave et Lucy avaient bien compris que les jeunes gens étaient pleins de bonne volonté mais ne possédaient pas tous les pouvoirs pour décider de leur protection.

Il était visible qu'ils hésitaient malgré tout à éviter entièrement l'attaque, et qu'ils avaient envie de partir le plus loin possible avec leur enfant. Ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment l'ampleur du conflit qui avait lieu dans le monde des sorciers, et qui pouvait les en blâmer !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, dit alors Harry. On va faire notre possible pour que tout le monde s'en sorte sain et sauf.

Les regards se posèrent sur le feu et un silence pesant s'installa. Dave finit par hocher lentement la tête et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Harry, le jeune homme prit conscience de la responsabilité que l'homme venait de mettre entre ses mains. Sa gorge se serra.

Les jeunes sorciers devaient partir, mais Harry demanda à parler d'abord avec Caitlin. Lucy alla chercher sa fille et la porta contre elle, encore hésitante. Mais en voyant Harry, l'enfant se mit à sourire, et tendit les bras vers lui. Sa mère le laissa la prendre.

Il s'écarta un peu des autres et s'assit, la fillette dans ses bras, qui s'était blottie contre lui. Il la redressa pour la regarder et pour qu'elle le voit pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il ne s'étonnait pas de la facilité avec laquelle la petite fille s'était prise d'affection pour lui, lui aussi sentait la compréhension mutuelle, et la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux depuis que leurs regards s'étaient échangés.

Il lui parla doucement.

- Caitlin Maitena, dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Tu es une petite fille très importante pour nous, et pour moi. On ne se connaît pas mais nous aurons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître très bientôt.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me le promets ? répondit Caitlin très sérieusement, mais les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Je te le promets. Tu sais, les choses étranges que tu peux faire parfois, et bien, c'est de la magie ! Tu es une sorcière, Caitlin.

Harry se sentit amusé et ému à la fois tandis que le souvenir d'Hagrid entrant en trombe pour lui annoncer la même chose quelques années plus tôt lui revenait à l'esprit.

- La magie existe pour de vrai ? s'écria la petite fille, ravie.

- Oui, ça existe, répondit Harry en souriant de nouveau.

Il vit alors dans les yeux de Caitlin la réalisation se faire qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle n'était pas bizarre ou anormale, mais qu'elle appartenait à un monde merveilleux.

- Et quand tu seras un peu plus grande, tu pourras aller en cours dans une école de magie, lui dit-il. Quand tu auras onze ans.

- Alors l'année prochaine, au lieu d'aller dans une école normale, je vais aller dans une école pour apprendre la magie ? Avec d'autres enfants comme moi ? demanda Caitlin avec excitation.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Elle avait déjà dix ans ! Il avouait qu'il lui en aurait donné un ou deux de moins, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle était de toute manière trop jeune pour vivre avec la menace qui pesait sur elle.

- Tu es dans cette école aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis en cinquième année.

- Pourquoi je sens quelque chose de différent avec toi qu'avec les autres ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Parce que tu es spéciale, et moi aussi, répondit Harry. Et tu rencontreras bientôt d'autres gens qui seront spéciaux eux aussi, et qui seront liés avec nous.

- Oh… Je ne suis pas la seule à être spéciale avec toi ?

Son air déçu le fit rire.

- Non, mais tu es la première ! lui dit-il en souriant.

- Chouette ! acclama-t-elle.

- Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Demain, il va se passer des choses, mais tout ira bien. Tu resteras bien avec tes parents d'accord ? Et je reviendrai te chercher.

Caitlin leva les yeux vers lui et son regard se fit extrêmement intense.

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

- Je ne t'oublierai pas.

- C'est promis ?

- Promis.

Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Harry, Hermione et Ron quittèrent la famille. Avant de s'envoler, ils virent Dave prendre Lucy dans ses bras, leur fille dans ceux de sa mère, et leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Ils partirent le cœur lourd et soucieux du lendemain.

.

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le trajet, volant vite, essayant d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le château, il faisait nuit.

Grâce à la Carte et à la Cape, ils purent accéder à leur salle commune sans se faire prendre. Il était tard, les couloirs étaient vides, et ils évitèrent Rusard et Miss Teigne sans problème.

Derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la salle commune était quasiment déserte. Seuls étaient encore éveillés, autour du feu, les jumeaux Wesley et Ginny. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron, et Hermione entrèrent, tous les trois se retournèrent et leur sourirent, apparemment soulagés malgré leur assurance, de les voir rentrés.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'assirent vers eux et sentirent la fatigue du voyage tomber sur eux. Harry s'aperçut avec embarras que tout le monde attendait qu'il parle ou désigne celui qui commencerait à parler.

Réfléchissant à cela un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris le commandement des opérations depuis la veille, sans vraiment le vouloir ou en avoir conscience. Mais il était fatigué et inquiet, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, alors il s'adressa à Ginny :

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Dommage que vous ayez manqué ça ! Répondit immédiatement la jeune fille. On a commencé par donner l'impression que vous étiez là, dans l'école, tout au long de la journée, en modifiant notre apparence. C'est Luna qui a eu l'idée.

- C'était génial, enchérit Fred. Par exemple, Luna, déguisée en Hermione, poursuivait Ginny, qui se faisait passer pour Ron, qui essayait d'attraper Pattenrond, parce qu'il avait soi-disant mangé une de ses chaussettes.

- Il y a eu aussi faux-Ron et faux-Harry, raconta Georges à son tour, qui sont allés voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Des choses comme ça vous-voyez.

- Vous pouvez être sûrs que plusieurs personnes vous ont vu pendant la journée, termina Ginny.

Ron et Hermione demandèrent plus d'anecdotes, et Harry écouta aussi mais ne pouvait détourner ses pensées de Caitlin et de l'attaque du lendemain.

- Seulement, on a surpris des professeurs dans l'après-midi, qui parlaient de vous trois, rapporta alors Ginny. Ils disaient qu'il allait falloir vous retenir demain, et commençaient d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais on a décidé de faire dévier leurs pensées…

- Ils se sont sur-pas-sés, lança Georges. C'était incroyable !

Ginny rougit mais la fierté se lisait sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors ? demanda Ron, impatient de savoir.

- On a fait des farces aux Serpentards, déclara sa sœur. On a ressorti des crèmes Canari, mais on les a un peu modifiées pour qu'elles ne soient pas signées Fred et Georges. Et au lieu de se changer en canari, les Serpentards visés ont tous acquis une caractéristique animale les représentant !

- Waouh, bravo, comment avez-vous réussi une chose pareille ? s'exclama Hermione, admirative du niveau des sortilèges qu'ils avaient dû utiliser.

- Neville a eu l'idée de la transformation en un animal caractéristique parce qu'il venait de faire ses recherches pour votre cours de Métamorphoses sur les Animagus, expliqua Ginny. Il nous a ensuite parlé d'une plante qui change de couleur et de forme en fonction du sorcier avec lequel elle est en contact, qui était donc parfaite pour ce qu'on voulait faire. On avait déjà la base des crèmes de Fred et Georges donc on n'avait plus qu'à modifier les effets : j'ai réussi à intégrer la plante dans la crème, et Luna a fait en sorte, sans qu'on comprenne comment je vous l'avoue, que la métamorphose soit animale. Du vrai travail d'équipe !

Hermione regardait Ginny avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle se reprit d'un seul coup et sortit plume, encre, et parchemin en se mettant à marmonner à toute vitesse qu'il fallait qu'elle note tout, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Nous avons félicité chaleureusement ce petit trio que nous avons jugés non seulement très doués mais également dignes de travailler avec nous si l'envie leur en prend ! ajouta Fred en entourant sa sœur du bras.

- Personne n'a pensé que c'était une de nos farces parce que ces trois-là ont tout de suite revendiqué leur droits d'auteurs et toutes les autres Maisons les ont félicité avec nous. On nous a même prédis de la concurrence ! Et nous avons eu la chance d'assister à la sortie de la Grande Salle des Serpentards touchés par les crèmes. continua Georges. C'était é-pique.

Ron était parti dans un fou rire, et Harry avait dépassé son inquiétude pour rire avec lui d'imaginer les Serpentards à moitié transformés. Ron parvint à demander :

- Et qui s'est retrouvé comment ? Je veux absolument savoir ce que vous avez pu voir !

- On s'est attaqués aux trois dernières années, raconta Ginny. On n'a épargné personne, tous ceux qui mangeaient dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là en ont été victimes. Il y a eu des oreilles, queues, et museaux de rongeurs, principalement des rats, des têtes de serpent et autres reptiles. Parfaits pour des Serpentards.

L'expression de Ron disait clairement qu'il aurait absolument tout donné pour voir ça.

- Montague a eu un nez de phacochère, Crabbe et Goyle des têtes de gorilles, Parkinson, un bec de corbeau, Millicent, le haut de la tête d'un bison. Il y aussi eu une tête de putois, et un dos de porc-épic, dévoila encore Ginny, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas encore cité… mais Harry se refusait de demander.

- On en a aussi donnés à Blaise, Théo, et Daphné, continua Ginny. Même s'ils sont sympas avec nous depuis le début de l'année. On ne leur voulait pas d'embêtements s'ils étaient épargnés et pas les autres de leur année. Mais c'était beaucoup moins drôle parce que comme ils ne sont pas aussi pourris que les autres, leurs caractéristiques animales étaient plus… nobles, ou sympas.

Ron riait toujours de ce qu'elle avait énuméré avant.

- Montague… phacochère… pouvait-on distinguer entre deux éclats et tentatives de respirations.

Fred et Georges se mirent à rire à leur tour, de l'état de leur frère plus que d'autre chose.

- Blaise a eu une queue et des oreilles d'écureuil, c'était très mignon, dit Ginny en riant un peu au souvenir. Théodore avait la tête et les ailes d'un faucon, c'était la meilleure transformation, vraiment impressionnant, des ailes immenses, et des yeux dorés, vraiment impressionnant. Et Daphné avait un visage de cygne. Elle était vraiment jolie !

Ron se calmait enfin, mais Ginny savait pertinemment qui elle avait omis jusque-là.

- Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin… dit-elle avec malice.  
Harry s'attendait au pire.

- Devinez quel animal a été révélé sur Malefoy ? demanda Ginny avec un air triomphant.

- Non, ne me dis pas qu'il… commença Ron, essayant de se retenir de rire à nouveau.

- Et si. Môssieur Malefoy a eu une tête de fouine !

Les fou rires éclatèrent dans la salle commune et eurent du mal à s'arrêter. Tous avaient le souvenir de Drago changé en fouine par leur professeur de Défense l'an passé, et même si Harry ne le détestait plus, il ne put s'empêcher de rire autant que les autres.

- Le pauvre, il était traumatisé, raconta Fred en riant toujours.

- Ils sont tous sortis en courant de la Grande Salle pendant qu'on nous applaudissait, c'était grandiose ! enchérit Georges.

- L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer, et Mrs Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à leur redonner leur apparence naturelle ! raconta encore Ginny en pleurant de rire. C'était génial. Colin a pris plein de photos, il faudra absolument que vous les voyiez.

- Fred et moi étions vraiment impressionnés, répéta Georges. On a décidé de commercialiser ces crèmes Canari améliorées et de reverser les recettes sur ces produits à Luna, Neville et Ginny. On a fournis la base mais étant donné à quel point ils l'ont amélioré, on a décidé de ne rien toucher dessus. On va avoir du travail, toute l'école nous en a déjà commandées !

- Sauf les Serpentards bien sûr !

Les rires reprirent. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre, toujours soucieux et incapable de se détendre complètement malgré l'hilarité ambiante. Il attendit qu'ils cessent de rire pour prendre la parole.

- Allons dormir. Demain, rien ne se passera avant le soir, alors n'y pensons plus jusque-là, invita-t-il.

Personne ne fut dupe, tous comprirent qu'il essaie de se convaincre lui-même. Ils ne firent aucune remarque, et montèrent tous se coucher en riant encore des Serpentards.

.

_"__Harry tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis de venir me chercher ! Ne me laisse pas ! Non ! Harry ! »_

- CAITLIN !

Le cri d'Harry résonna dans l'espace protégé par les rideaux ensorcelés. Dans sa tête, le cri de Caitlin résonnait plus fort et il ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et son cœur battait à la chamade.

Harry revint lentement à la réalité. Tout en essayant de se calmer, Harry écouta ce qui se passait dans son dortoir, et constata avec soulagement que ses sortilèges d'insonorisation marchaient à merveille. Personne n'avait rien entendu, personne ne s'était réveillé.

Son rythme cardiaque ne s'apaisait pas réellement, et Harry reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Son corps ne voulait cesser de trembler. Il fallait qu'il aille la chercher. Il fallait qu'il la ramène. Il devait la sauver. Il devait y aller.

Harry écarta brusquement les draps, attrapa sa baguette, la Carte, sa Cape, et ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez, et descendit du lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux, avança vers la porte du dortoir, et descendit les marches.

Il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, mais un bruit le fit se retourner. Ron était juste derrière lui, l'air à la fois encore endormi mais très alerte.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit Harry avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de demander.

Ron s'avança vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, il avait compris ce qui torturait son ami.

- Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas ramenés hier soir ? demanda Harry en détestant les accents désespérés qu'il entendait dans sa voix. C'est tellement stupide. On aurait pu les ramener sur nos balais, et il n'y aurait eu aucun risque pour personne. Tant pis pour faire des prisonniers, tant pis pour…

Ron ne répondit rien mais le regarda fixement.

- Pourquoi ai-je senti hier que l'attaque devait se passer ? murmura Harry après un silence.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit doucement Ron.

- Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas sauvé hier soir ? Des certitudes me prennent, parfois, des pressentiments. Ça m'arrive constamment. Je déteste ça.

Ron réfléchit un instant et demanda :

- Si tu as ressenti qu'il fallait que l'attaque ait lieu, alors c'est pour une raison, c'est qu'il y a un but, un sens, et que cela est nécessaire pour la bonne marche des choses… non ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était incapable de donner une réponse à cette question.

- Que ressens-tu, maintenant ? lui demanda son ami.

- Que j'aurai à aller la chercher, répondit immédiatement Harry.  
Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir.

- Maintenant ? voulut préciser Ron.

- … Non, répondit Harry après un silence cette fois.

- Alors reste.

Il avait dit cela avec une douce évidence. Harry voulut essayer de le contredire.

- Je ne pourrais pas partir plus tard, si McGonagall et mon père m'en empêchent, rappela-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent véritablement te retenir, répliqua Ron avec un sourire amusé.

- Ron, ce sont des professeurs et de puissants sorciers. Je ne peux rien contre eux, répondit Harry, sceptique.

Ron regarda un peu plus loin avant de reposer son regard sur Harry.

- Je pense que lorsque tu sentiras qu'il sera temps pour toi d'y aller, alors rien ni personne ne pourra t'en empêcher, dit-il simplement.

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux, et Ron lui sourit, confiant. Il avait raison. Harry lui rendit enfin son sourire. Ron ne se montrait pas assez souvent sous son meilleur jour.

- Merci Ron. Je suis heureux de t'avoir pour ami, lui dit-il sincèrement.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. Tu viens te recoucher ?

Harry rougit.

- Vas-y, j'arrive bientôt, répondit-il.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ! le prévint Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste essayer de voir Drago… dit Harry en rougissant davantage.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Et comment comptes-tu entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?

- Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Harry.

Il se trouvait ridicule. Mais son envie de voir Drago était trop forte.

- N'essaie même pas de m'attendrir, répliqua Ron, narquois.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et ouvrit la porte sans que Ron n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se créait entre Drago et lui, ce lien différent d'une simple attirance. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de spécial. Rien ne pourrait donc jamais arriver normalement…

Malgré cette pensée, Harry ne parvint pas à s'énerver contre cette autre anormalité de sa vie. Celle-ci le rendrait heureux, il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Il ouvrit la porte… et Drago était là, juste là, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry sourit et sentit son cœur s'agiter.

La tête baissée, Drago tournait en rond, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Le bruit du tableau qui pivotait lui fit lever les yeux. Une seconde, il eut peur de s'être fait surprendre par n'importe quel Gryffondor, devant leur salle commune, ce qui lui aurait très certainement valu des ennuis. Juste une seconde.

Harry s'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, se blottissant contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard. Drago sourit. Il posa une main dans le dos d'Harry, dans une douce caresse rassurante, et son autre main vint caresser ses cheveux en bataille. Il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe du Gryffondor et le serra contre lui.

Il s'était réveillé brusquement, et avait immédiatement compris qu'Harry n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas su comment mais n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et avait immédiatement quitté le dortoir. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir pour savoir où était Harry et était tout de suite monté jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois arrivé, il avait essayé des mots de passe mais en vain, et s'était résolu à attendre. Il avait espéré qu'Harry chercherait à le voir et qu'aucun Gryffondor ne veuille se balader à cette heure de la nuit.

Et Harry était venu. Et il le tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait le cœur d'Harry s'apaiser doucement, dans son étreinte. Et il était heureux. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en plein milieu d'un couloir heureusement désert, devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une attitude qui s'expliquait d'elle-même, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient être avec l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Drago s'écarta légèrement d'Harry qui détacha doucement ses bras du Serpentard. Drago attrapa entre ses mains le visage du Gryffondor, et Harry leva les yeux vers celui qu'il chérissait un peu plus chaque jour. Harry et Drago fermèrent les yeux tandis que leurs visages s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent, précieusement.

.

La journée du lendemain fut longue pour Harry. Il fut nerveux, peu attentif, et parfois agressif sans raison. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas comment l'aider à se sentir mieux, et étaient inquiets eux-mêmes aussi, mais ils essayèrent tous de se distraire et de penser à autre chose.

Hermione laissa Ron et Harry à l'heure du déjeuner. Une réunion au sujet des tenues pour le Bal se tenait à la table des Poufsouffle, et rassembla la majorité des filles de Poudlard. Les garçons de cette Maison furent par conséquents chassés de leur table habituelle et durent se disperser le temps du repas. Harry regardait cela d'un œil vide. Tout lui semblait tellement futile. Ce soir des gens allaient risquer leur vie.

Et le soir arriva. Harry refusait de rentrer dans le château, de peur de se retrouver coincé par les professeurs en charge de le maintenir à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui dans le parc, assis autour d'un petit feu magique, pendant qu'Harry faisait les cent pas.

L'heure du dîner approchait, mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Il se sentait incapable de manger. Il n'avait pas eu de vision mais sa cicatrice lui brûlait la tête depuis le début de l'après-midi, et sa dernière vision repassait dans son esprit sans lui laisser de répit, lui tordant l'estomac.

Harry était entièrement concentré sur l'aura de Caitlin. Il se rendit soudain compte que le lien avec la petite fille, qu'il ressentait avec force, avait obnubilé ses sens et ses perceptions toute la journée, et que s'il avait croisé les autres héritiers, il n'en avait rien su.

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose dans cette attente insupportable, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir face aux gens qu'il avait croisé. Il croisait quasiment tous les Gryffondors dans une journée, et ne serait-ce qu'à table, il aurait dû trouver immédiatement l'héritier parmi eux… Mais s'il avait senti quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait sûrement pas fait attention sur l'instant.

Harry essaya de repasser sa journée mais Caitlin et l'attaque étaient omniprésentes dans son esprit et il n'arrivait à rien. De frustration il se mit à jeter des cailloux dans le lac.

Le soleil descendait. Quelqu'un l'appela alors. Il se retourna, imité de ses amis, et vit le professeur McGonagall avancer vers eux. Harry grimaça, sentant les ennuis commencer.

- Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, il faudrait que je vous parle.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas nous parler ici, professeur ? demanda Harry dans une voix à la limite de l'insolence.

- Mr Potter, faites attention au ton que vous employez avec moi. Suivez-moi, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Harry prit un air obstiné.

- Mr Potter, commença à s'agacer le professeur McGonagall. Vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit, et votre attitude prouve que vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester ici sagement ce soir, je vous conseille donc de me suivre sur le champ si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer de sérieux ennuis !

Le professeur de Métamorphose avait à peine haussé le ton mais elle était très impressionnante. L'air se mit à crépiter autour d'Harry qui serrait les poings, et en face de lui, l'aura magique de McGonagall était perceptible.

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard légèrement inquiet et reculèrent prudemment.

- Mr Potter, je vous le dit une dernière fois. Vous feriez mieux de me suivre et de vous excuser pour votre insolence qui ne sera pas tolérée une minute de plus.

Harry ne répondit rien cette fois. Il sentait qu'il allait trop loin, mais c'était comme s'il était mu d'une force nouvelle. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Caitlin lui donnait envie de tout détruire pour aller la chercher.

Finalement, McGonagall tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château, n'émettant aucun doute sur le fait qu'Harry et ses amis la suivent désormais. Harry attendit quelques secondes… et lui emboita le pas, imité par Ron et Hermione, peu rassurés.

Le professeur les mena à une salle de classe vide et les fit entrer.

- Estimez-vous heureux que de vous retenir au château m'ait été confié, car le professeur Rogue tenait sérieusement à vous enchaîner au plus profond des cachots et à vous faire garder par un Troll ou autre créature. Mais j'ai jugé ce traitement légèrement trop lourd, même s'il s'agit de vous trois.

Elle les regarda sévèrement.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre ici qu'on vienne vous laisser sortir. Les fenêtres bien entendu sont fermées magiquement et je doute que des élèves de cinquième année puissent les ouvrir, de même que la porte une fois que je l'aurai verrouillée. Croyez-moi bien que je suis contre ce genre de traitement mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, et particulièrement vous Mr Potter. Nous vous faisons confiance sur de nombreux points mais certainement pas lorsque nous parlons de votre sécurité.

Harry croisa les bras.

- Tout sera terminé ce soir, vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, Mr Potter. A tout à l'heure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent la porte se refermer sur McGonagall. Harry avait les poings tellement crispés que ses mains étaient toutes blanches. Ils entendirent les sortilèges de verrouillage s'enclencher, puis ce fut le silence.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole. Harry s'était assis contre un mur, et, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait avec intensité sur Caitlin pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait de son côté. Hermione et Ron étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur l'estrade de la salle de classe, le regard dans le vide.

Ils étaient inquiets, mais ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Ron avait cependant dans les yeux une lueur de détermination. Lorsqu'Harry réagirait, ce qui arriverait à un moment ou à un autre, il en était certain, il serait prêt.

Et Ron sursauta à peine, contrairement à Hermione, quand Harry laissa échapper le cri de douleur caractéristique du lien forcé avec Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le brûlait affreusement, et Harry avait plaqué ses mains dessus, comme si appuyer de toutes ses forces ferait cesser la souffrance insurmontable qu'il éprouvait alors.

Les Mangemorts attaquaient le village.

On entendait partout les hurlements de peur et de douleur de tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ne pouvaient pas comprendre les raisons, ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi leurs mondes étaient détruits. Les corps tremblaient sous les effets des sortilèges noirs.

_Les cris, les cris, encore ces cris, ces cris de souffrance infinie.  
Des corps tombaient dans des éclairs de lumière verte éblouissante._

Une main attrapa fermement celle d'Harry. Il se concentra dessus pour s'extirper de la vision d'horreur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec violence. Hermione et Ron étaient penchés sur lui, terriblement inquiets. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre et essaya de se redresser mais ne put y parvenir sans laisser échapper une grimace. Son corps lui faisait mal, ses muscles réagissaient à la douleur ressentie et à cette crispation de tout son être.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il serrait fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et se dépêcha de la lui libérer en marmonnant des excuses qu'elle écarta d'un geste. Il s'adossa au mur et laissant reposer sa tête contre les pierres, il ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- L'attaque a commencé, furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Le silence régna à nouveau entre les trois Gryffondors, ponctué de la respiration accentuée d'Harry qui avait du mal à redonner à son pouls un rythme normal.

Il avait l'esprit tourné vers Caitlin et sentait à quel point elle était terrorisée. Il pensa un instant à Drago qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui, si, comme toutes les autres fois, il avait ressenti ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Harry se reconcentra sur la petite héritière, guettant le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il aurait à aller la chercher. Il gardait en tête les paroles de Ron, espérant que celui-ci avait raison. Sa cicatrice continuait de lui brûler le front mais Harry parvenait pour le moment à repousser la douleur insupportable qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, clairement, au plus profond de lui, le cri de Caitlin.

Harry se releva avec violence. Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris, mais comprirent immédiatement en voyant son regard. Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés.

Harry s'avança vers la porte et sortit sa baguette. La pointant sur le bois verrouillé par magie, il demanda d'une voix terriblement calme :

- Hermione, donne-moi s'il te plaît la théorie du transplanage.

- Mais Harry… protesta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il.

Elle échangea un regard avec Ron mais il était aussi déterminé que leur ami.

- Harry, tu ne pourras pas… essaya quand même la jeune femme.

- Hermione, maintenant !

La voix d'Harry claqua avec autorité. Hermione sursauta.

- Oui, d'accord, très bien, dit-elle précipitamment. Donc, tu dois essentiellement être très concentré sur ta destination, tu dois visualiser là où tu veux arriver. Il faut aussi être concentré sur tout ton corps pour l'emmener en entier, et ne pas être désartibulé, c'est-à-dire, ne pas laisser des morceaux de toi à ton point de départ. Harry, c'est très dangereux pour des jeunes sorciers non expérimentés, il faut être extrêmement concentré, et…

- Rien d'autre ? demanda Harry entre ses dents serrées. Pas de sortilège ou d'effort magique particulier en dehors de la volonté de se déplacer à un autre endroit ?

- Non… répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Harry…

Il se concentra.

- _Alohomora_.

- Harry, tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est McGonagall qui a verrouillé... essaya Hermione.

Harry n'écoutait pas.

- _Alohomora_.

- Harry… gémit Hermione en voyant qu'Harry continuait.

Il ouvrirait cette porte.

- _Alohomora_ !

- Harry, arrête ! criait maintenant Hermione.

Sa volonté était inébranlable.

- _Alohomora_ !

- Harry !

Ron interrompit la jeune femme.

- Hermione, regarde.

Il attrapa le bras de son amie et lui fit signe de se taire et d'observer.

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient. Son aura magique devenait plus perceptible, et l'air crépitait d'une force qu'Hermione n'aurait pas soupçonnée. A chaque nouvelle prononciation du sortilège d'ouverture, la magie grandissait et s'intensifiait tout autour de lui. Il lançait le sort chaque fois un peu plus fort.

L'enchantement sur la porte vacillait. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir de stupeur et en observant Harry à nouveau, elle vit que sa magie avait gagné en puissance de façon impressionnante. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

La baguette d'Harry vibra.

- _ALOHOMORA_ !

Le sortilège qui retenait la porte explosa, l'emportant avec lui.  
Ron prit l'air de celui qui savait que cela allait marcher, air habituellement arboré par Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela n'était théoriquement pas possible qu'Harry ait réussi. Mais il l'avait fait.

Et il ne les avait pas attendus, s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture tout juste créée. Ron et Hermione coururent pour le rattraper, mais lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le parc, il avait déjà passé la grille et l'enchantement anti-transplanage. Il disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Ron s'assit alors à côté d'elle et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Tous deux, très inquiets, ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre.

.

Harry n'avait pas cessé un instant de combattre la douleur qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr et qui partait de son crâne pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait la laisser l'atteindre. Son unique but était de sauver Caitlin, et rien ne pouvait se dresser sur son chemin.

Le sortilège avait cédé, la porte avait été brisée, et transplaner ensuite n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlaient de retrouver Caitlin, il n'avait eu qu'à décider de se déplacer auprès d'elle pour y parvenir sans effort.

Harry apparut brusquement dans une maison dévastée et en flammes. Les couleurs vives mais terribles et la chaleur suffocante appelèrent ses instincts à chercher la sortie, mais il se reprit immédiatement.

Caitlin était là, quelque part. Il avait atterri au plus près possible d'elle. Sa cicatrice lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. Voldemort était là lui aussi, juste à côté. Tout comme la petite fille. Il le ressentait avec plus de force que jamais.

Harry lança des sortilèges pour éteindre le feu ou l'atténuer sur son passage et suivit son instinct. Caitlin était plus haut, dans les étages.

Heureux de se souvenir de sorts utiles en pareille situation, Harry parvint à monter les escaliers. La fumée voulait l'étouffer, le faire suffoquer, mais il tint bon, et passa à travers.

Il sentit qu'il devait monter encore, et continua d'avancer. La seule façon d'aller plus haut était une trappe au plafond. Il monta l'échelle, et posa sa main dessus. Il sut alors à la douleur sur son front et au battement de son cœur que Voldemort et Caitlin était juste au-dessus de lui. Sans hésiter un seul instant, Harry poussa de toutes ses forces et se précipita en avant.

Le toit était presque entièrement détruit et des flammes rongeaient les restes de prolongements des murs de façon peu naturelle. Le feu ne progressait plus, il était clair qu'il était maintenu aux contours du sol.

Le premier regard d'Harry fut pour celle qu'il était venu chercher. Dans un coin, Caitlin tremblait de peur, recroquevillée derrière un reste de meuble calciné. Voldemort s'approchait d'elle, son rictus terrifiant aux lèvres.

Son rire qui glaçait d'effroi retentit bien trop fort aux oreilles d'Harry qui frissonna de peur et de douleur à la fois.

Le mage noir sentit sa présence. Il tourna subitement la tête vers lui et plongea son regard rouge dans celui du jeune sorcier. Harry sentait la souffrance de son front lui oppresser la tête mais se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Caitlin avait besoin de lui.

- Mais qui vois-je ! s'exclama Voldemort en se tournant vers Harry. J'ai découvert avec surprise et mécontentement, je dois te l'avouer, que tu avais déjà rendu visite à cette chère petite, avant moi, Potter... Cela ne m'a pas du tout fait plaisir, et je ne te cacherai pas que je me suis légèrement emporté en apprenant ce fait…

Harry se dressa face à son ennemi.

- Caitlin est liée à moi, comme le seront tous les héritiers ! Une fois rentré à Poudlard, je m'assurerai de lier à moi ceux qui s'y trouvent et je mettrai ensuite tout en œuvre pour retrouver avant vous celui de Serpentard ! cria-t-il.

- Oh, mais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait-il consenti à te dévoiler autant d'informations ?

Que Voldemort croie ce qu'il voulait. Harry gagnait du temps.

- Vous ne gagnerez pas contre moi, vous n'avez aucune chance !

- "Aucune chance"… dit l'enfant qui n'a réussi à me battre qu'en laissant mourir des gens pour le protéger. Qui vas-tu sacrifier cette fois pour rester en vie ? siffla Voldemort.

- Personne n'aura à mourir excepté vous ! répliqua Harry avec colère.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux, Harry Potter… La leçon de juin dernier ne t'a donc pas suffit ? Tu désires peut-être encore un peu du sortilège Doloris, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'affectionnais particulièrement…

Dans les yeux d'Harry passa furtivement une lueur effrayée qui fit rire encore Voldemort. Harry gagnait du temps, oui, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'en sortir, il n'avait aucune idée de l'issue de cet affrontement.

Il s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le regard de Caitlin tant que la peur était aussi dans ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'on la protégeait, et qu'on allait la sauver, il ne pouvait se permettre aucun faux pas.  
Un cri attira leur attention.

- Harry est là-haut ! se fit entendre la voix de Mrs Weasley.

- Il ne sait donc pas se tenir tranquille ?! répondit la voix énervée de Maugrey.

- Mais comment est-il arrivé jusque-là ? s'exclama la voix de Lupin.

- Il est doué c'est tout… répliqua la voix de Sirius. Mais complètement inconscient ! Harry va-t'en tout de suite ! On sait ce qu'on fait !

Voldemort lança un regard méprisant vers le sol où combattaient les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre. Harry devait se concentrer avec bien plus de force et de volonté qu'à l'ordinaire pour ne pas penser aux sujets sensiblement dangereux tels que ceux en rapport avec son père.

- Ce cher Sirius Black est donc ici ? Il faudrait que je le félicite pour son évasion à l'occasion, ainsi que pour avoir porté les accusations toutes ses années, protégeant ainsi mon fidèle et peureux serviteur…

Harry vit une ouverture pour continuer de repousser l'inévitable.

- Pettigrow vous a trahi, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Pettigrow est un lâche et un traitre, commença de répondre Voldemort, mais il a bien trop peur des représailles s'il…

- Quel dommage, je déteste annoncer les mauvaises surprises… l'interrompit Harry. Vous allez devoir attendre le rapport de vos chers serviteurs pour en savoir d'avantage. Mais ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé comment l'Ordre avait bien pu être au courant de cette attaque ?

Voldemort plissa les yeux et répondit dans un sifflement :

- Dumbledore aura deviné que je ne comptais pas attaquer à la date annoncée, je ne suis pas si stupide.

- Oh, vraiment ? répliqua Harry avec insolence.

Fou de rage, Voldemort cria :

- _Endoloris_ !

Gagner du temps… et préparer sa baguette et son esprit.

- _Protego_ ! lança Harry avec force juste à temps.

Furieux qu'Harry ait pu résister à sa puissance magique et agacé par ses allusions insultantes, Voldemort chercha à entrer avec fracas dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Tout ce que Rogue avait appris à Harry sur l'occlumancie et ce qu'Hermione avait lu à ce sujet fut alors mis à l'épreuve. Mais Harry était prêt.

Il renforça ses barrières mentales, placées juste avant que Voldemort n'essaie de pénétrer son esprit, de toutes ses forces, et tout en se concentrant pour les maintenir en place, il se focalisa sur son affreux devoir de divination.

Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas, et que sa défense ne résisterait qu'au premier assaut, et qu'une fois Voldemort revenu de sa surprise, il ne pourrait rien faire face à son immense force magique et mentale.

Alors à l'instant où Voldemort recula son esprit pour mieux frapper de nouveau, Harry se retourna à toute vitesse vers Caitlin, et courut vers elle. Il l'attrapa, la prit dans ses bras, et sans hésiter une seule seconde, traversa les flammes et sauta dans le vide.

Des cris s'élevèrent de toute part. Des baguettes se levèrent, pour venir à leur secours, ou d'autres pour les blesser, voulant profiter de l'occasion. Mais les sortilèges s'écrasèrent contre les murs.

Harry et Caitlin avaient disparus.

Voldemort poussa un long cri de rage, et le village explosa.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [Alohomora] : **

Le titre est une référence directe à l'ouverture de la porte par Harry à l'aide du sortilège en question, mais aussi à l'ouverture de plusieurs choses : sa propre magie, qui se développe considérablement pour la première fois, et les liens avec les héritiers, puisqu'Harry a rencontré la première et que tout est déclenché maintenant.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

On réalise cette fois qu'Harry est véritablement particulier, et que cela joue sur ses capacités et sur lui-même. Le premier lien formé avec Caitlin lui permet de développer sa puissance et d'accomplir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais réussies autrement, parce que ce lien lui demande de l'aider et de la sauver, et qu'il ne peut s'y soustraire, et c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi de toute manière.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop exagéré, puisqu'à la fois il réussit des actes magiques incroyables et qu'il résiste à Voldemort. Mais je le justifie par quelque chose qui sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire, en rapport avec la place d'Harry dans l'intrigue et avec son lien avec les héritiers.

Après les moments plus passionnels, j'ai voulu créer un échange plus doux entre Harry et Drago. Il ne faut pas qu'il n'y ait que de la violence même amoureuse, entre eux. Je veux qu'il y ait aussi de la tendresse.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Qui sont les autres héritiers ? Pourquoi Harry a-t-il été capable de se montrer aussi fort lorsqu'il a dû sauver Caitlin ?

Qu'est-il arrivé au reste de la famille de Caitlin ? Où va-t-elle aller ensuite pour être protégée de Voldemort ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : Harry dans le cimetière face à Voldemort, qui lui lance un Doloris ; farces de Fred et Georges : Crèmes Canari ;

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Brûlure De l'Eveil_], l'identité des héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle y sera révélée, et Harry devra faire face à son père, aux professeurs, et à lui-même pour ses actions…

.


	11. Chapter 10 - Brûlure De L'Eveil

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry, Ron, et Hermione rencontrent Caitlin et ses parents, Dave et Lucy, et leur chien Sam. Ils leur apprennent ce qu'il va se passer et les convainquent de rentrer chez eux le lendemain pour que l'attaque ait bien lieu, leur promettant qu'ils seront protégés.

Suite à un cauchemar, Harry veut aller chercher Caitlin malgré tout, mais Ron lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire, et qu'il le sait. Harry retrouve Drago qui, ayant senti son malaise, était monté le rejoindre.

Le lendemain soir, le professeur McGonagall enferme Harry, Ron, et Hermione dans une salle de classe pour les empêcher de risquer leur vie et sécurité. Lorsque l'attaque a lieu, Harry, entendant Caitlin en danger, développe considérablement sa propre puissance, et ouvre la porte magiquement verrouillée, avant de transplaner pour la première fois jusqu'à la petite fille.

Il la retrouve, et parvient à faire face à Voldemort, avant d'attraper Caitlin et de transplaner dangereusement avec elle pour les sortir tous les deux de là.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche soir 26 novembre au mardi soir 28 novembre.

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 10 – Brûlure De L'Eveil**

Harry avait senti Caitlin paniquer lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée pour sauter du toit. Mais il l'avait serrée contre lui, et s'était focalisé sur Poudlard, son véritable chez lui, et seul lieu où elle serait en sécurité. Alors par un effort de volonté et de force magique considérables pour un jeune sorcier, il les avait fait transplaner tous les deux devant les grilles de l'école.

Caitlin était accrochée à son cou et serrait fort. Il l'étreignit en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- C'est fini Caitlin, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. C'est fini, répétait-il à voix basse.

Il essaya de la distraire assez pour que sa peur recule.

- Regarde, c'est Poudlard ! lui dit-il en se tournant un peu. L'école de magie dont je t'ai parlé. Tu ne vas pas suivre les cours pour le moment mais tu vas pouvoir découvrir le château !

La petite fille releva un peu la tête du cou d'Harry et regarda craintivement autour d'elle. Il vit qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle était toujours effrayée, alors il ne desserra pas ses bras. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, si ses parents étaient en vie, étaient en sécurité, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ne voulut pas lui demander pour le moment. Il avait trop peur que la réalité soit trop dure.

Intérieurement, Harry était furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt, d'avoir mis autant de temps pour arriver. Elle avait vu un homme terrifiant enflammer le monde qu'elle connaissait, et avait entendu les cris de terreur qui avaient envahis le village. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne vive rien de toutes ces horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté.

Il entra dans le parc et se dirigea vers le château. Caitlin se détendit lentement, la fascination prenant le pas momentanément sur sa peur. En les voyant arriver, Hermione et Ron, assis sur les marches du perron, se levèrent rapidement et s'approchèrent d'eux en courant presque.

Caitlin les reconnut et leur adressa un petit sourire. Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes. Inquiet, Harry la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Mon chien… mon chien… gémissait-elle.

Caitlin se mit à pleurer en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Les trois jeunes sorciers comprirent tout de suite que Sam, le chien de la famille, avait été tué dans le cours de l'attaque.

Hermione vit le visage d'Harry se durcir et se crisper plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà et s'inquiéta pour lui, mais ne dit rien pour l'instant. Elle attendrait que Caitlin soit endormie.

- Ron, tu peux prendre la Carte du Maraudeur dans ma poche s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry. On va monter à l'infirmerie et je voudrais éviter de croiser qui que ce soit.

Ron hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Harry.

- Harry, où sont les membres de l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

- J'imagine qu'ils vont arriver, répondit Harry, très neutre. Tu y arrives Ron ?

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Ca y est ! s'exclama le jeune homme lorsqu'il parvint à extirper la Carte de la poche d'Harry coincée sous la jambe de Caitlin.

La petite fille ne disait plus rien, et Harry ne savait pas si elle pleurait encore. Mais son corps tremblait et elle le serrait si fort contre elle qu'il devinait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Guide-nous, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il à Ron un peu précipitamment.

- Pas de problème, répondit tout de suite son ami.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et grâce aux indications de Ron, ne croisèrent personne.

Arrivés devant les hautes portes qui ouvraient sur le domaine de Mrs Pomfresh, Hermione frappa avant d'ouvrir sans attendre, et ils entrèrent.

Harry se dirigea vers un lit un peu excentré, au fond de la salle, et s'assit, Caitlin toujours accrochée à lui. Elle se redressa un peu, et Harry vit qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Mais des larmes étaient toujours sur ses joues, et il les essuya en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva très vite et sursauta en les voyant tous les trois avec la petite fille. Elle plissa les yeux et les riva sur Harry qui prit un air d'excuse. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'infirmière était toujours au courant de tout, et elle avait dû deviner qui était l'enfant dans ses bras et d'où ils revenaient, surtout en observant les vêtements déchirés et un peu calcinés de Caitlin et d'Harry.

Il déposa lentement la petite fille sur le lit et entreprit doucement de lui faire desserrer sa prise autour de son cou. Caitlin ne voulait pas le lâcher et elle protesta un peu, mais elle luttait aussi contre le sommeil, épuisée.

Elle finit par s'effondrer sur le matelas, tout en tenant toutefois très fort une main d'Harry. Ses yeux papillonnèrent encore un instant, et Mrs Pomfresh eut juste le temps de lui faire boire une potion calmante et qui l'empêcherait de rêver, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Ils restèrent tous un moment au chevet de la petite fille, et attendirent qu'elle soit véritablement endormie. Ils se levèrent alors pour s'éloigner un peu, et Harry détacha sa main de celle de Caitlin. Mrs Pomfresh ferma les rideaux du lit.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Hermione n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva. Il avait avancé de quelques pas, s'éloignant du lit où Caitlin s'était endormie, mais Hermione voyait que son corps était pris de tressaillements par à-coups.

Mrs Pomfresh avait juste fini de tirer les rideaux quand elle entendit Hermione et Ron laisser échapper une exclamation inquiète et le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant à terre résonna dans son dos. L'infirmière se retourna immédiatement et vit Harry sur le sol. Elle se précipita à son chevet.

- Il est épuisé également, il a perdu connaissance. Il a grand besoin de retrouver son énergie, il a trop dépensé, murmura l'infirmière après l'avoir rapidement observé.

Ron l'aida à soulever Harry et à le porter sur un lit voisin. Mrs Pomfresh grommela tout bas des reproches, et essaya de lui faire boire aussi une potion calmante mais du bruit venant de l'entrée l'interrompit.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et des professeurs et adultes très en colère pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Dumbledore en tête. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall le suivaient de près, ainsi que Mrs Weasley. Ron commençait de se lever mais Hermione lui fit signe de rester auprès d'Harry, et elle se rapprocha aussi.

Voyant l'état d'Harry, tout le monde se calma et la colère se mua en inquiétude. Harry avait les traits crispés et son visage reflétait l'immense épuisement qui l'avait pris. Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir et se tourna alors vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous dire comment Mr Potter est parvenu jusqu'au lieu de l'affrontement, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et bien professeur, il a d'abord réussi à briser le sortilège du professeur McGonagall. Il n'aurait jamais dû y arriver, et encore moins être capable de faire quoi que ce soit ensuite… Mais –

- Comment Potter a-t-il bien pu réussir une chose pareille ? réagit immédiatement le professeur McGonagall avec incompréhension. Je suis certaine de ne pas y avoir été de main morte sur ce verrouillage !

Hermione leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de classe, comment ils avaient senti et vu le pouvoir d'Harry augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse exploser la porte. Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme inconscient, et l'expression soucieuse de son visage n'était pas rassurante.

Hermione leur raconta ensuite comment Harry avait couru jusqu'aux limites magiques de Poudlard et avait transplané, en suivant uniquement quelques phrases théoriques qu'elle avait balbutiées. Le professeur McGonagall sursauta alors à ce moment et posa sur Harry un regard à la fois admiratif et effrayé.

Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé mais Ron pouvait voir la lueur dans ses yeux se teinter d'une réelle inquiétude.

- Et il a réapparut quelques instants plus tard, Caitlin dans ses bras, termina Hermione. J'ai bien vu qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, et il n'a cessé que lorsqu'elle fut endormie.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû tenir ainsi… murmura Mrs Pomfresh.

- Les émotions sont souvent capables de faire accomplir de grandes choses, mais tout a un prix, ajouta Dumbledore. Il faudra impérativement qu'il ne fasse aucune magie avant un moment…

Il regarda Hermione et Ron avec gravité pour le leur faire comprendre.

- Il ne se réveillera pas avant un jour ou deux, diagnostiqua Mrs Pomfresh.

- Hermione, Ron, comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley maintenant qu'elle avait été rassurée sur le sort d'Harry.

- Ca va, répondit Ron. Nous n'avons rien fait, alors on va bien…

- Molly, vous devriez retourner au Square Grimmaud pour rassurer Sirius et Remus, dit McGonagall avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione. Vous deux, allez donc manger quelque chose et vous reposer, vous n'avez pas dîné il me semble ?

Ron secoua la tête et Hermione et lui s'en allèrent après un dernier regard à Harry. Mrs Weasley fit de même et les embrassa tous les deux avant de quitter Poudlard.

McGonagall qui n'était pas bien rassurée, Dumbledore toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et Rogue qui n'avait pas décroché un mort, et dont le regard était extrêmement sombre, ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh, restèrent auprès d'Harry.

- Albus, avez-vous une explication ? demanda l'infirmière. Comment Potter a-t-il réussi ce qu'il a fait ?

- Et bien, je dirais déjà que si Harry est parvenu à faire preuve d'une si grande force, c'est en partie grâce à qui il est. L'un des héritiers était en danger, tout a réagi en conséquence, et lui a donné ce qu'il fallait pour réussir.

Dumbledore avait donné une réponse assez énigmatique, mais les personnes autour de lui comprirent ce à quoi il avait fait référence.

- Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la seule raison… ajouta Dumbledore à voix basse.

Le professeur McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh le regardèrent. Severus garda les yeux fixés sur son fils.

- Je pense que ses forces se sont aussi décuplées grâce, ou peut-être à cause de sa tendance, désespérée, à vouloir sauver les gens autour de lui.

Dumbledore fit une pause avant de reprendre plus bas encore en regardant Harry.

- Mais il va falloir qu'il apprenne, qu'il comprenne que parfois, on ne peut pas réussir… Il a eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je crains que la mort de Cédric Diggory l'année dernière n'ait été très dure à vivre pour lui, et que cela ait aggravé les choses.

Severus parla alors, d'une voix extrêmement grave.

- Il considère que Cédric est mort à cause de lui, que c'est de sa faute, dit-il en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry lors de leurs séances d'occlumancie.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Sa manière de toujours chercher à sauver le monde, si l'on peut dire, n'est pas le résultat d'une quelconque vanité, au contraire, dit-il alors. Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'expression du désespoir qu'il ressent, à l'idée que déjà trop de gens sont morts à cause de lui. Je pense qu'il essaie de payer une dette qu'il s'est créée, vis-à-vis de Cédric Diggory dont il considère qu'il est mort par sa faute… et vis-à-vis de James et Lily qui sont morts pour lui.

Le silence suivit les paroles du directeur clairvoyant. Le professeur McGonagall avait les yeux brillants de larmes et Mrs Pomfresh en avait laissé échapper quelques-unes qu'elle essuyait à grands coups de manche.

Le visage de Severus ne reflétait rien mais il était livide, et ses poings crispés sur le montant du lit voisin témoignaient de ses émotions intérieures. Il parla d'une voix très contrôlée, comme si relâcher son attention sur elle serait le symbole d'une explosion personnelle :

- Mr le directeur, si vous me le permettez, une fois Harry réveillé, j'aimerais appliquer ce dont je vous avais parlé il y a quelques jours.

- Oui, je pense que c'est nécessaire désormais, répondit Dumbledore. Vous ferez attention à ce qu'il n'utilise aucune magie.

- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda McGonagall.

- Quand Harry sera à nouveau conscient, et après quelques heures de plus à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout ira bien, Severus s'occupera de lui, dit simplement Dumbledore en réponse. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry doit apprendre que parfois on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, et surtout, qu'il ne doit pas risquer autant sa propre vie. Il est trop important, nous avons tous besoin de lui.

McGonagall et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard. Elles ne savaient pas ce que le directeur avait en tête mais elles lui faisaient confiance.

- Tout a commencé… murmura Dumbledore.

Il se leva alors et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Rogue n'avait pas bougé mais son regard était plus sombre et déterminé. Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent à leur tour, et Mrs Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau après avoir vérifié que ses deux patients dormaient profondément.

.

Lorsque Caitlin se réveilla le lendemain, après une nuit sans rêve, elle eut un moment de panique, avant de reconnaître les rideaux et les couleurs de l'infirmerie. Elle se souvint un peu : elle était à Poudlard, l'école de magie.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais le soleil semblait percer avec force à travers les fenêtres, indiquant que la matinée devait être déjà bien avancée. Peut-être était-ce même le milieu de l'après-midi.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à vouloir en sortir. Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille la frappèrent et heurtèrent son esprit. Elle se rappela brusquement pourquoi, pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle, pourquoi Harry était venue la sauver.

Caitlin sentit sa poitrine se serrer de douleur et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se mit à pleurer fort, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et serra contre elle ses genoux relevés. La douleur dans son cœur était insupportable, il fallait qu'elle s'arrête ! Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? C'était insoutenable.

L'infirmière arriva rapidement et s'assit près d'elle, essayant de la rassurer, mais Caitlin pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mrs Pomfresh comprit alors, ce qu'elle n'avait pas su la veille, ce qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à ses collègues. Elle regarda la petite fille recroquevillée sur le lit, et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sentant une présence, Mrs Pomfresh se retourna soudain, et sursauta. Drago Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt, était assis à côté du lit d'Harry, sa main tremblante serrant fort celle du Gryffondor, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Drago dut percevoir son mouvement car il tourna la tête vers elle et se sentit comme pris en faute. Il marmonna des excuses et se leva dans l'intention de partir.

Mais Caitlin pleurait toujours. Il l'entendit, et s'arrêta. Drago regarda Caitlin pleurer et il entendit le désespoir et la tristesse infinie que contenaient ses pleurs.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago fut bouleversé. Elle se redressa, leva les bras vers lui, et il se baissa pour la soulever et la serrer contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui l'étreignait en retour.

La petite fille s'apaisa et se dégagea de Drago. Ils se regardèrent en silence et le Serpentard tenta un sourire. Caitlin lui rendit un regard intense et à nouveau il se sentit touché. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le laissait aussi peu indifférent. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, comme Harry avait eu besoin de son réconfort, et il était là pour elle aussi.

Mrs Pomfresh les regarda s'assoir sur le lit, l'enfant toujours dans les bras de Drago, et s'éloigna doucement.

Rogue quitta son bureau en sentant la marque sur son bras le chauffer doucement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis au point ce signal plus discret pour le prévenir de se libérer et de se tenir prêt à le rejoindre. Severus sortit du château à grands pas, sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à l'appeler auprès de lui.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de sentir son bras le brûler pour de bon. L'homme franchit les limites du château, vérifia ses défenses intérieures, et transplana immédiatement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère.

.

Des voix s'élevèrent.

- Il dort, comme quand on dort normalement, ou il est toujours inconscient, vous pensez ? murmura Lisa.

- Je crois qu'il dort maintenant, Mrs Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de Sommeil plus forte, répondit Hermione.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Neville qui suivit sa réponse, elle expliqua :

- S'il est inconscient, il ne rêve pas. S'il commence à dormir, les rêves arrivent, et il est préférable de l'aider à éviter les cauchemars, dans son état. Donc, de lui donner des potions de Sommeil.

- Réfléchis un peu Neville enfin, lança Ron avec exagération.

Il n'avait pas plus compris que son ami et voulait se moquer d'Hermione en réalité, qui avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Oh, ça va, répliqua Neville, qui n'avait apparemment pas compris l'intention de Ron.

- Arrête de l'embêter Ron, intervint Ginny. Je réussis très bien le sortilège de Chauve-Furie maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce sort que je ne connais pas ? demanda le jeune homme sans avoir bien peur.

- Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise, cher frère, répondit Ginny avec assurance.

Ron réagit soudain à quelque chose.

- Et depuis quand tu défends Neville ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

- Hé ho, je crois bien que… commença de répondre Ron.

- Taisez-vous un peu vous êtes fatigant, intervint Hermione. Ron tu es ridicule.

- Merci Hermione ! dit Ginny avec satisfaction.

- Je crois qu'il a bougé, s'éleva alors la voix de Luna.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lisa, Ginny, et Luna, étaient rassemblés autour du lit d'Harry. Ils essayaient de penser à autre chose qu'à leur inquiétude quant à son état, car cela faisait bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas repris conscience.

Hermione lança un regard vers Caitlin qui dormait, les sourcils un peu froncés, mais calme.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient découvert Drago endormi, la tête sur le lit de la petite fille, sa main dans la sienne. Il avait semblé si fragile à cet instant.

Hermione était allée le réveiller, et Ginny et Neville l'avaient fixé longtemps, stupéfaits de son comportement. Drago s'était rapidement éclipsé sans aucune remarque ou insulte, gêné d'avoir été surpris.

Ron s'était demandé à voix haute s'il avait passé la journée à l'infirmerie, mais Neville avait fait remarquer qu'il avait été vu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Luna avait suggéré qu'il avait dû monter ici au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Voyant Ginny froncer les sourcils, Lisa avait très habilement détourné la conversation sur Harry et le sujet sensible avait été évité.

Harry bougeait effectivement, chose qui n'était pas encore trop arrivée. Mais ce n'était pas bon signe, car il s'agitait, et son visage se crispait de plus en plus. L'ambiance qui s'était réchauffée retomba immédiatement.

Lisa alla chercher Mrs Pomfresh dans son bureau et l'infirmière s'approcha rapidement du Gryffondor qui manifestement avait repris une forme de conscience dans son sommeil. Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

- Je ne peux pas lui redonner de potion de Sommeil, la dernière dose est trop proche. Mais il n'aurait pas dû sortir de l'inconscience ni être capable de rêver aussi rapidement, surtout avec le verre de potion que je lui ai fait boire il y a quelques heures. Ah, ne fera-t-il donc jamais rien correctement ce garçon !

Personne ne se risqua à dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione remarqua que malgré ses airs indignés, l'infirmière était réellement inquiète pour Harry.

- Je suis désolée les enfants, il n'y a qu'à attendre, leur dit Mrs Pomfresh.

Anxieux, incapables de reprendre une discussion, tous gardèrent le silence. Ils espérèrent alors qu'au moins, son agitation n'était que de surface, et que peut-être, ses rêves n'étaient pas douloureux, juste un peu nerveux… Ils voulaient se rassurer.

Mais dans l'esprit d'Harry, les images surgissaient, et s'imposaient. Et le brûlèrent.

_Il était assis sur le fauteuil qu'il s'était approprié, dans la grande et vaste pièce du Manoir Malefoy, qu'il avait décrétée sienne. Des Mangemorts attendaient près des murs, sans bouger ni risquer une parole. _

_Les hautes portes rouges en face de lui s'ouvrirent et Severus Rogue, le Mangemort espion, entra, s'agenouilla devant son maître et attendit qu'il parle. _

_- Alors Severus, quelle est la situation à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Potter était toujours inconscient quand je suis parti, déclara Severus. Il a ramené hier l'héritière au château et a perdu connaissance une fois celle-ci endormie à l'infirmerie. _

_- Qu'en est-il de ce sale traître de Queudver ? S'enquit-il ensuite. _

_- Il est effectivement au Ministère, maître, gardé par les Aurors. Il a tout dévoilé ce qu'il savait, rapporta Severus._

_- Comment a-t-il pu oser me trahir ! Explosa-t-il. _

_Les Mangemorts reculèrent instinctivement. _

_- Lorsque j'aurai remis la main sur lui, il me suppliera de l'achever, et je me ferai une joie de ne pas accéder à son désir… siffla-t-il, les yeux rougeoyants. _

_- Maître, pardonnez-moi, dit Severus en s'inclinant. J'aurais dû voir qu'il nous trompait. Rien ne serait arrivé si…_

_- C'est bon Severus, coupa-t-il sèchement. Si moi je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il aurait l'impudence de changer de camps, personne ne l'aurait pu. Mais tu aurais dû déceler le mensonge, ce rat ne sait pas tromper les autres ! _

_Il leva le bras, et pointa sa baguette._

- Endoloris_!_

_Le corps de Severus tomba à terre et le cri de douleur résonna dans la haute salle silencieuse. Il releva sa baguette lorsqu'il fut satisfait._

_- N'oublie pas de continuer à me servir fidèlement Severus… susurra-t-il. Vous avez tous reçu un petit rappel de ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient, et ne doutez pas de mon extrême amabilité dans cette remémoration._

_Tous les Mangemorts abaissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Severus se remit à genoux. _

_- Severus, où en est Dumbledore ? Interrogea-t-il. _

_- Il n'est pas parvenu à trouver autre personne que vous qui pourrait prétendre au titre d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, maître, répondit Severus. _

_- Evidemment. Il n'y en a pas d'autres, comment peut-il imaginer une seconde qu'il y en ait un autre que moi ! _

_Il était agacé et Nagini s'agita à ses pieds. _

_- Et pour les autres ?_

_- Il est convaincu que ceux de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sont à Poudlard, il va simplement attendre que Potter les lie à lui, rapporta Severus. _

_- Que peux-tu me dire de plus là-dessus ?_

_- Il déclare qu'il fallait que Potter lie à lui l'enfant et qu'elle soit en sécurité à Poudlard avant qu'il ne puisse lier à lui les autres héritiers, expliqua le Mangemort. _

_- Je vois… Tiens moi au courant de l'état de Potter, je veux connaître exactement sa progression et dans l'instant._

_- Bien, maître._

_Severus s'inclina. _

_- Il sait pour les héritiers, sait-il autre chose ? demanda-t-il intrigué. _

_- Je ne crois pas maître._

_- Tu ne crois pas ? Releva-t-il. _

_- Je n'assiste pas à ses entretiens avec Dumbledore, répondit Severus._

_- Je veux que tu saches, est-ce que c'est clair, Severus ?_

_- Très clair maître, répondit encore l'homme en s'inclinant. _

_- Va-t-en maintenant, dit-il sévèrement. _

_Rogue se releva, la tête toujours baissée et recula jusqu'aux portes. Elles étaient à peine refermées qu'il leva sa baguette en direction des Mangemorts, effrayés par ses yeux qui rougeoyaient d'une lueur meurtrière. _

_Les cris s'élevèrent, et ne cessèrent pas._

.

Harry avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Il s'était d'abord senti sortir de l'inconscience lentement, recevant des flux d'énergie bienvenus, qu'il avait accueilli l'esprit grand ouvert. Mais ils s'étaient ensuite atténués et il avait senti alors subitement une forte oppression le prendre, et une vague d'émotions et de magie avait frappé son esprit de plein fouet et avec tant de puissance que cela s'était étendu à tout son corps.

Alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre intérieurement le dessus, et se sortir de ce qui l'oppressait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait senti sa cicatrice le brûler et les images l'avaient envahi avec force et violence. Se retrouver dans l'esprit de Voldemort alors qu'il était aussi peu maître de lui-même et encore trop faible, avait été destructeur.

Le contact avec le mage noir s'était enfin rompu mais la douleur restait, tout comme la sensation de ne pouvoir respirer. Il avait besoin d'air.

- Eloignez-vous !

Hermione tourna la tête. Caitlin se précipitait vers eux.

- Caitlin, qu'est-ce que… commença la jeune femme.

- Eloignez-vous ! Eloignez-vous ! criait la petite fille.

Caitlin s'imposa entre Harry et les jeunes sorciers.

- Calme toi ma chérie, nous ne faisons aucun mal à Harry, je t'assure… essaya Hermione de la rassurer.

- Si, eux deux ! répliqua Caitlin.

Elle pointa Neville et Luna du doigt.

- Vous deux, éloignez-vous ! leur cria-t-elle. C'est trop en même temps !

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer mais en même temps extrêmement forte face à eux tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? questionna Hermione. Comment ça…

Tout le monde se regarda sans comprendre. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Neville, Luna, reculez !

- Tu t'y mets aussi Hermione ? réagit Neville.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, reculez juste, s'il vous plaît ! insista Hermione.

Neville prit un air vexé mais s'éloigna du lit d'Harry, suivi de Luna qui n'avait pas quitté son air rêveur. Ginny et Lisa s'étaient écartées elles aussi, prudemment. Ron regardait alternativement Harry, Caitlin, et Neville et Luna, interloqué, mais une lueur de compréhension se peignait lentement dans ses yeux.

Hermione se rapprocha du lit d'Harry et posa la main sur son front. Elle la retira immédiatement.

- Il est brûlant, murmura-t-elle. Il a dû avoir une vision de …Voldemort.

Elle se mit à marmonner, pour elle plus que pour les autres.

- Il s'apaise doucement. C'était trop à la fois j'imagine… Tu m'étonnes qu'il sorte rapidement de l'inconscience, avec un traitement pareil. Quelle idiote, comment n'ai-je pas pu deviner plus tôt…

- Euh, Hermione, on ne comprend rien, intervint Ginny.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit simplement la jeune femme.  
Hermione se tourna vers la petite fille.

- Tu vas bien Caitlin ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ca va mieux maintenant, répondit l'enfant à voix basse. Je dormais bien, il y avait Drago, on essayait d'aider Harry, et puis tout d'un coup ça m'a serré là, et je ne comprenais pas…

Caitlin avait placé ses mains sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur et des poumons. Ginny et Neville avait sursauté en l'entendant associer Drago Malefoy et le concept d'aider Harry mais n'eurent pas le temps de faire une remarque.

- J'ai eu plus mal, et ça m'a réveillée, et quand je les ai vu, j'ai compris qu'Harry les recevait tous les deux en même temps, alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose… essaya d'expliquer la petite fille avec hésitation. Je suis désolée d'avoir crié…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caitlin, tu as bien fait, la rassure Hermione. nous n'aurions jamais compris sans toi, et nous aurions fait souffrir Harry plus longtemps.

Derrière elle les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent avec incompréhension,

- TU n'aurais rien deviné, rectifia Neville, parce que nous, on ne comprend pas plus maintenant.

- Attendez, je vais vous expliquer, deux minutes, répondit la jeune femme.

Caitlin leva les yeux vers elle, inquiète.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Non ma chérie, au contraire, lui répondit chaleureusement Hermione. Harry va mieux maintenant, tu vois !

La petite fille regarda Harry et sourit un peu.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux essayer de dormir encore, pour l'aider à se réveiller, ajouta-t-elle,

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Réagit Hermione.

Caitlin regarda Hermione à nouveau.

- C'est Drago qui m'a dit qu'on pouvait l'aider, et je sentais bien que ça marchait…

- Quand tu dors, tu donnes de l'énergie à Harry ? Demanda pressement Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est mal ?

La petite fille était de nouveau inquiète. Ron avança et posa une main sur le bras de son amie pour qu'elle n'oppresse pas l'enfant de questions.

- Non, tu ne fais rien de mal, pas du tout, dit-il à Caitlin en lui souriant. Mais si tu n'es pas fatiguée, tu n'es pas obligée de…

- Je veux l'aider, le coupa la petite fille avec détermination. Il m'a sauvée. Je veux le sauver moi aussi.

Elle approche une chaise du lit d'Harry et s'y assit, dans l'intention de lui apporter son soutien, comme elle l'avait fait ces dernières heures, même si elle ne savait pas comment.

- Je comprends, répondit Ron en venant vers elle. Mais je pense que là, il va dormir encore un peu, et il pourra se réveiller de lui-même quand il sera bien reposé. Tu l'as bien aidé déjà, Caitlin, bravo.

- C'est sûr ? Demanda la petite fille en regardant Ron fixement.

- Oui, c'est sûr, lui répondit-il affectueusement.

Hermione prit la main de Caitlin.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose ?

- Euh… j'ai un petit peu faim, avoua la petite fille.

- Je suis sûre que Mrs Pomfresh peut t'aider sur ce point. Tu vas la voir ? Invita Hermione en la tirant doucement par la main pour qu'elle se lève.

- D'accord, répondit Caitlin,

La petite fille se dirigea vers le bureau au fond de la salle et frappa à la porte. L'infirmière sortit et regarda les jeunes sorciers qui étaient dans la pièce d'un air un peu soupçonneux. Elle ne savait jamais ce que cette bande pouvait inventer, et son patient avait besoin de repos.

Caitlin tira sur sa manche et Mrs Pomfresh baissa les yeux. Comme la petite fille lui demandait timidement à manger, elle lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener avec elle.

- Ne faites rien, vous tous ! Dit-elle aux personnes présentes. Je reviens tout de suite !

L'infirmière sortit avec Caitlin et Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- Bon, Neville et Luna, ne vous approchez pas d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé d'accord ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Neville.

- Parce que…

- Je crois que je sais… interrompit Luna.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

- Nous attirons tous les deux naturellement d'avantage les Joncheruines et ils entre en conflits avec les…

- Excuse-moi Luna, il s'agit d'autre chose en réalité… la coupa Hermione.

Luna posa alors sur elle un regard très intense.

- Je sais bien, dit-elle calmement. Mais peut-être qu'Harry ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre dise à sa place quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Le silence se fit. Hermione prit d'abord un air vexé, et puis elle adressa un grand sourire à la Serdaigle.

- Tu as raison, évidemment. Excuse-moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas offensé, répondit Luna en retournant dans la lune. Bien, je vais aller chercher mes chaussures. Elles ont eu la bonne idée d'accepter les ailes des Luplini farceurs et maintenant elles volettent un peu partout dans le château. A plus tard !

La jeune fille sortit en dansant un peu sous les regards amusés de ses amis. La porte se referma sur elle et Neville et Ginny laissèrent échapper un petit rire chaleureux.

La benjamine Weasley se rapprocha alors de Neville et prit sa main en se tournant vers lui pour lui parler. Hermione crut que les yeux de Ron allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Ginny s'adressa ensuite à Ron et Hermione :

- On doit aller travailler, Neville m'aide en Botanique et moi je l'aide en Sortilèges. Prévenez-nous s'il y a du nouveau ! Lanca-t-elle.

- Promis, répondit Hermione.

- Attendez une minute, réagit Ron. Vous allez… travailler ?! Non mais vous me prenez pour… AIE Hermione !

La jeune fille lui avait marché sur le pied.

- Bonne soirée tous les deux ! Salua Hermione.

- Ginny… Hermione… Eh ! Ron essaya d'intervenir.

- Arrête ça Ron tu es vraiment ridicule. Elle est grande tout de même et Neville est un ami, lui reprocha Hermione.

- Oui mais…

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour une raison aussi stupide, conclut la jeune femme en se détournant.

Lisa avait regardé cet échange verbal avec un sourire gentiment moqueur mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry pendant que Ron et Hermione continuaient de se chamailler un peu plus loin. Son visage s'était un peu apaisé, et une main sur son front apprit à la Serdaigle que sa température était redevenue normale.

Mrs Pomfresh revint des cuisines, suivie de Caitlin qui dévorait des yeux les mets qui volaient doucement devant elle. L'infirmière la fit assoir à une table, y déposa la nourriture ramenée et Caitlin jeta un regard vers Harry avant de s'attaquer à son dîner.

Mrs Pomfresh vint examiner le Gryffondor, et déclara qu'il ne faisait plus que dormir désormais, et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle marmonna également des propos difficilement intelligibles mais Lisa comprit toutefois qu'elle pestait contre l'anormalité constante dont Harry faisait preuve dans ses réactions magiques.

L'infirmière ordonna ensuite à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, et de ne revenir que le lendemain. Hermione et Ron protestèrent avec virulence mais ne purent rien contre Mrs Pomfresh et sortirent, le mécontentement clairement affiché sur leur visage.

Lisa fit une partie du chemin avec eux et ils discutèrent.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Caitlin pour Harry, mais, elle a bien dit que dormir lui redonnait de l'énergie non ? Releva Lisa sur un ton interrogateur.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… répondit Hermione, les sourcils foncés. En même temps, leur lien est vraiment spécial, cela s'explique. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Drago…

- Caitlin a dit que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait proposé, rappela Ron. Comment savait-il que cela pourrait aider Harry ? Et il ne sait rien sur Caitlin, Harry nous l'aurait dit s'il lui en avait parlé. Donc il ne sait rien sur le lien non plus.

- De quel lien parlez-vous ? Demanda alors Lisa.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec gêne.

- Je suis désolée Lisa, répondit Hermione, embarrassé, on ne peut pas en parler… C'est… compliqué, et…

- Oh, oui, très bien je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Lisa. Je demandais juste. Je vous laisse ici ! Bonne nuit !

Lisa partit par un escalier qui descendait sur la gauche tandis que les deux Gryffondors continuaient le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune.

- Hermione, demanda Ron en réfléchissant, si Neville et Luna ont fait réagir Harry tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'ils sont…

- J'imagine que oui, répondit Hermione, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée en tous cas. Caitlin a dit que cela faisait trop lorsqu'on était tous autour d'Harry, et tu te souviens la réaction d'Harry quand on l'a rencontrée ?

- Hum… il l'a fixée un bon moment, et son regard était très intense. Et après il a reculé d'un pas. Je crois qu'il a repris son souffle aussi, répondit Ron.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance, mais, il est possible que la création du lien avec un héritier provoque une sorte de vague de magie, quelque chose de fort, en Harry.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Il était vidé de son énergie en arrivant à l'infirmerie, rappela-t-il. Il avait vécu la rencontre avec Caitlin, suivie de très près par son angoisse pour elle, et il subissait une vision de Tu-Sais-Qui en plus. Neville et Luna sont arrivés, et ça a dû chercher à lancer cette vague de magie dont tu parles, d'où la réaction d'Harry.

- Exactement, approuva Hermione.

- Ca explique pourquoi il est sorti aussi rapidement de l'inconscience... Tu m'étonnes !

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et lui jeta un regard admiratif. Il était rarement aussi perceptif.

- Ronald Weasley, ces derniers temps ont été emplis de surprises de ta part !

- Là je suis vexé, répliqua Ron. Je ne pouvais pas être intelligent c'est ça ?

- Mais non ! Rétorqua Hermione, amusée.

Elle se pencha vers lui et attrapa sa main.

- Je suis juste contente que tu fasses profiter de ton intelligence au lieu de la garder pour toi !

Ron eut alors un immense sourire et prit un air un peu niais, qui provoqua des moqueries chaleureuses d'Hermione jusqu'à leur arrivée au dortoir.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune et on leur posa des questions sur l'état d'Harry. Personne ne savait pourquoi le jeune sorcier avait fini à l'infirmerie mais les membres de sa Maison s'inquiétaient tout de même. Ses deux amis rassurèrent leurs camarades en restant assez évasifs.

Avant de se séparer pour monter se coucher, Ron attrapa les doigts d'Hermione, et les portant à ses lèvres, il y déposa un baiser tendre et doux, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune sorcière, rose d'émotion, et qui souriait.

Son impression de suffoquer avait disparu assez subitement. L'énergie qu'il avait senti venir à lui s'était arrêtée également. La douleur de son front s'était aussi atténuée, et il sentait sa conscience s'éveiller doucement.

Des sensations, des images, passèrent dans son esprit, flottantes. Quand il se sentit assez bien, il décida de se réveiller pour de bon.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il les referma rapidement, ébloui par la lumière et par la blancheur de l'infirmerie. Les ouvrant à nouveau, il s'accoutuma à l'éclairage et fixa le plafond en laissant son esprit reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité.

Du mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, et il aperçut Caitlin assise sur son lit, en train de jouer avec des poupées. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, tendre et chaleureux. La petite fille dut sentir son regard car elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

Le voir éveillé lui fit pousser un cri de joie et elle sauta de son lit pour se précipiter vers Harry. Il s'assit et ouvrit grand les bras. Elle se jeta contre lui, et il l'étreignit.

Mrs Pomfresh, alertée par le bruit qui venait de l'infirmerie, sortit de son bureau. Ses traits se détendirent quand elle vit qu'Harry était réveillé. Elle leur accorda un petit moment, puis s'avança vers eux et enleva doucement la fillette des bras du Gryffondor. Caitlin se laissa faire mais ne s'éloigna pas.

L'infirmière examina Harry.

- Vous avez dormi longtemps, une fois encore, Harry.

Elle fit quelques tests de sa respiration, de sa température, et du bon fonctionnement de son corps.

- Vous semblez aller parfaitement bien. Potter.

Harry sourit et elle le regarda alors sévèrement.

- Vous avez une interdiction formelle de vous servir de la magie ou même de faire quelque exercice de n'importe quel type avant plusieurs jours ! Je vous préviens, si vous forcez ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur votre énergie vitale et sur votre magie, vous finirez Cracmol et dans un fauteuil roulant, est-ce clair ?

Harry s'était renfrogné en l'entendant. Il grommela quelque chose que Mrs Pomfresh prit pour la formulation de sa compréhension du message. Elle fit venir à elle des aliments posés sur une table et les donna à Harry sur un plateau.

- Mangez donc, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Interdiction de sortir d'ici avant demain au moins.

- Bien madame, répondit Harry.

Elle ne releva pas et posa sur lui un regard toujours sévère.

- J'ai beau apprécier vos visites, elles sont bien trop régulières et rapprochées à mon goût. Je vous conseillerai donc de ne pas revenir trop vite par ici une fois sorti !

- Je ferai mon possible alors, répondit Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Mrs Pomfresh sourit enfin en retour et retourna à son bureau.

Caitlin s'assit sur le lit d'Harry avec ses poupées tandis qu'il commençait de manger. Harry sentait que la petite fille avait enfermé ce qui s'était passé quelque part dans son esprit, ce qui expliquait sa bonne humeur apparente. Mais son regard était trop sombre. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il l'observait.

Si ses parents étaient encore en vie, ils seraient là, ou elle ne serait pas ici seule. Harry comprit alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas réchappé et une immense tristesse l'emplit. Comme si elle avait entendu ce qu'il ressentait, Caitlin vint se blottir contre lui. Il repoussa le plateau qu'il avait finalement à peine touché et la prit dans ses bras.

Des images passèrent furtivement dans son esprit. Il vit les parents de Caitlin être emmenés plus loin par Arthur Wesley pendant que Molly Wesley essayait d'atteindre la petite fille coincée dans les escaliers. Il vit une poutre s'effondrer, forçant l'enfant à monter au grenier déjà en flammes, et un éclair de lumière verte passer devant ses yeux et l'éblouir.

Harry serra Caitlin plus fort contre lui. Elle était orpheline. Comme lui. Il connaissait sa peine, et il ne l'aurait souhaitée à personne. Elle était orpheline et elle pleurait dans ses bras. Une fois encore il se répéta la promesse qui se renforçait un peu plus chaque jour dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il stopperait Voldemort.

Le poids de la culpabilité tomba d'un seul coup sur ses épaules et son âme murmura un Pardon à la petite fille à qui il avait sauvé la vie mais dont il n'avait pu empêcher le malheur.

Un long moment passa, et puis ils sentirent qu'ils s'apaisaient doucement. Caitlin finit par se redresser et demander à Harry :

- Dis, je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti, ou si tu t'en souviens, mais quand tu dormais encore, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec tes amis.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry.

- Deux de tes amis, en particulier un garçon et une fille, répondit Caitlin. Ils étaient près de toi et je sentais comme si j'étouffais et je sentais que ça venait de toi surtout.

Harry réfléchit et raccorda les mots de la fillette à qu'il se souvenait avoir ressenti. Alors cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer avait dû venir de là.

- Qui était ces deux personnes ? Tu connais leur nom ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas Ron et Hermione, répondit Caitlin. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas qui c'était. Ils se sont appelés par leurs prénoms mais je ne me souviens plus…

Harry ébouriffa affectueusement les boucles blondes de sa petite protégée pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Caitlin lui raconta comment elle avait fait s'écarter les deux personnes et comment Hermione avait compris plus de chose qu'elle et comment avait fait s'éloigner les concernés.

Harry ne douta pas longtemps qu'il ne s'agisse des deux héritiers à Poudlard. Il hésitait encore un peu pour celle de Serdaigle et davantage pour celui de Gryffondor mais ses suppositions n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour être confirmées. Il remercia Caitlin de l'avoir aidé, et elle se sentit rassurée.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as senti, avec ton amoureux, on essayait de te donner de notre énergie ?

- Avec mon…

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu es adorable. Alors c'est vous deux que je sentais quand j'étais encore inconscient. Enfin… non éveillé… ou… bref, quand je n'étais pas réveillé, mais que je ne dormais pas non plus.

- Je n'ai rien compris, avoua Caitlin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon non plus, répondit-il.

Elle le regarde bizarrement et il sourit. Tout en elle lui donne envie d'avoir le cœur léger et insouciant.

- Merci de t'être occupée de moi, murmura-t-il.

- Tu m'as sauvée, répondit-elle. Tu es mon héros pour toujours !

Elle l'enlaça une fois encore.

- Tu aimes bien Drago ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oui, il est gentil avec moi. Mais les autres ne sont pas assez gentils avec lui, je trouve, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue de désapprobation.

- C'est parce qu'il ne montre pas aux autres qu'il peut être gentil, répondit Harry, amusé et triste à la fois.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogera la petite fille.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout.

- Parce que beaucoup de gens qui travaillent pour le méchant qui voulait t'enlever pensent qu'il est de leur côté et ils pourraient lui faire beaucoup de mal s'ils découvraient la vérité, répondit Harry franchement.

- Mais…

- Il était de leur côté avant. Il a changé, expliqua-t-il un peu plus.  
Caitlin le regarda.

- Grâce à toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dû aider un peu sans le vouloir. Mais c'est difficile pour lui parce qu'il doit tout le temps faire semblant, surtout devant ses parents, qui travaillent pour le mage noir qui t'a attaquée.

Harry se maudit en voyant les yeux de Caitlin s'emplir de larmes au mot « parents ». Qu'il manquait de tact ! Il la serra contre lui à nouveau. Toute la douleur de la petite fille fut ressentie à l'identique dans le cœur d'Harry.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva alors, leur offrant la distraction dont ils avaient besoin.

- Potter, vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé ! Vous devez reprendre des forces !

Harry prit un air d'excuse et reprit le plateau repas.

- Caitlin, est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors l'infirmière.

La petite fille renifla, essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête. Elle fit un dernier câlin à Harry avant de retourner jouer avec ses poupées sur son lit pour le laisser manger. Harry la regarda un moment, le visage crispé. Mrs Pomfresh lui rappela de terminer son plateau entièrement et repartit sans faire d'autres commentaires.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry vit avec plaisir Hermione et Ron lui rendre visite pendant une heure de pause. Il s'était demandé si Ron ne pouvait être l'héritier de Gryffondor mais Caitlin avait parlé d'un autre, et rien ne s'était déclenché avec son ami. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ron, rien ne se passa, comme ils s'y attendaient tous.

Hermione serra Harry fort contre elle comme elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Ron se contenta de lui envoyer des boutades et un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, vraiment, tu aimes nous faire attendre ! lança-t-il en souriant.

- Bonjour Ron ! Bonjour Hermione !

- Hey, salut Cat' ! s'exclama alors Ron en s'approchant de Caitlin.

Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant Ron et sourit. La petite fille semblait vraiment apprécier le jeune Weasley et se mit à lui raconter l'histoire que vivaient ses poupées.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si Caitlin t'a parlé d'une chose qui s'était passée pendant que tu étais encore inconscient, introduit Hermione. Tu…

- Je sais, elle m'a raconté, dit tout de suite Harry. Je me souviens aussi avoir ressenti des émotions particulières.

- Alors tu as deviné ? demanda la jeune femme avec un regard entendu.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Harry en comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

Hermione appela Ron et s'adressa à Caitlin.

- Caitlin, tu veux bien aller juste un peu plus loin s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea la petite fille.

- Tu te souviens du garçon et de la fille à qui on a demandé de reculer hier ? Ils sont venus voir Harry, mais ils attendent pour que ça ne fasse pas trop d'un seul coup. Il faudrait que tu recules un peu pour…

- Oh, j'ai compris, dit alors Caitlin en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et Hermione alla jusqu'à la porte. Harry sortit des draps et s'assit sur son lit, en ayant assez d'avoir l'air d'un convalescent.

- Harry ? appela Hermione. Serdaigle ou Gryffondor en premier ?

Harry réfléchit. Il ne savait pas trop s'il y avait un ordre à respecter mais il se posait tout de même la question : le fait que rien ne se soit jamais déclenché avant sa rencontre avec Caitlin alors qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois les autres héritiers à Poudlard depuis des années l'interrogeait, et il se demandait ainsi s'il n'y avait pas un ordre en fonction de l'âge.

Il ne savait pas si son intuition était la bonne mais il se lança tout de même :

- Le ou la plus jeune des deux ? dit-il à Hermione avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix.

Son amie hocha la tête.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, commenta-t-elle.

Et elle passa de l'autre côté de la porte. Ron alla s'assoir vers Caitlin, qui s'était posée sur un lit plus loin.

Hermione rentra avec Luna.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, et inspira, vidant son esprit. Il sentait la présence de la jeune fille, comme il avait senti celle de Caitlin la première fois qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Il reconnaissait en lui ces émotions qui avaient précédé leur première rencontre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur celui de Luna.

Une vague de magie le traversa, les traversa tous les deux. Les émotions les emplirent avec force. S'imposèrent. La sensation de suffoquer les envahit. Leurs magies explosèrent dans une myriade de ressentis.

Sagesse. Profondeur. Douceur. Les esprits et leurs magies se mêlèrent et ils sentirent le lien se créer. Luna sourit rêveusement et Harry se sentit apaisé. Un ronronnement intérieur se manifesta. Tout était comme cela devait être.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'évada et le contact fut rompu. Le lien était créé avec une autre : Luna, héritière de Serdaigle.

Harry baissa la tête, le souffle court. Mais la force de ce qui les avait pris s'estompait déjà. Caitlin et Luna se regardèrent alors, et se sourirent. En chacune se fit la reconnaissance de l'autre et leurs esprits se lièrent furtivement.

Hermione attendit un instant et puis interrogea Harry du regard. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de ne pas amener l'héritier de Gryffondor immédiatement, et s'employa d'abord à calmer sa respiration.

Lorsqu'Harry se sentit prêt à nouveau, Hermione fit entrer Neville.

Harry croisa tout de suite le regard de son ami. La vague de magie naquit une fois encore et les submergea.

Force. Courage. Loyauté. L'espace d'un instant, ils partagèrent leurs esprits. Et se lièrent. Harry sentit le même ronronnement de satisfaction et de soulagement emplir son cœur. Sa magie avait empli celle d'un autre : Neville, héritier de Gryffondor.

C'est Harry qui rompit en premier le contact visuel. Il détourna les yeux et à nouveau eut besoin de reprendre son souffle. Neville avait reculé d'un pas et s'appuyait contre le dossier d'une chaise, essoufflé lui aussi.

Hermione alla leur chercher de l'eau pour tout le monde. Caitlin attendit un peu avant de s'approcher de Neville. Ils se regardèrent. Reconnurent leur même statut à leur tour. Ils se sourirent. Luna s'approcha un peu, et ils se reconnurent tous les trois.

- POTTER ! se fit alors entendre une voix furieuse.

Mrs Pomfresh débarqua comme une furie dans la pièce et avança à grands pas sur Harry en hurlant :

- AUCUNE MAGIE ! AUCUNE FORME DE MAGIE ! VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT FINIR CRACMOL ?

Harry essaya de se justifier tandis que tout le monde reculait devant l'infirmière en colère.

- Mrs Pomfresh, ce n'était pas pareil, je veux dire, ça ne pouvait pas…

- QUI EST L'INFIRMIERE ICI ? J'ai ressenti la vague de magie dans mon bureau Potter ! Quelque ait été sa signification ou son importance, il s'agissait de magie manifestée par votre énergie !

- Je vous promets que ça ne m'a rien fait risquer ! continua Harry de se défendre.

- Potter, vous me fatiguez, souffla Mrs Pomfresh avec lassitude.

Harry ne répondit rien. Mrs Pomfresh regarda les autres jeunes et ses yeux se posèrent sur Neville et Luna en particulier. Elle alla chercher, sans rien ajouter, des potions revitalisantes qu'elle fit boire à Harry, et à Neville et Luna, avant de retourner dans son bureau, dans un silence lourd.

Neville s'assit sur la chaise dont il s'était servi du dossier, et Caitlin vint sur ses genoux. Luna se posa sur une chaise voisine. Hermione et Ron s'assirent tous les deux sur un lit à côté de celui d'Harry, qui adossa son dos contre le mur, sentant la fatigue le reprendre.

Harry regarda les trois héritiers qui avaient sur les lèvres des sourires un peu idiots. Il ressentait avec eux ce qui s'était créé, et les liait désormais.

Harry ressentait en son Neville cette loyauté indestructible que Neville avait déjà et qu'il aurait encore plus désormais envers lui. En Luna, Harry reconnaissait cette sagesse cachée que la jeune fille ne montrait pas souvent. Et Caitlin représentait avec une force insoupçonnée la pureté du cœur qui avait été celle de son ancêtre.

Curieuse d'en savoir plus, Hermione engagea la conversation sur comment ils se sentaient, et en présence des uns et des autres en posant quelques questions. Ils essayèrent de répondre mais avaient du mal à poser des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient.

- On n'entend pas les pensées des autres, on n'est pas dans la tête des autres, essaya de rapporter Harry, mais je peux sentir leur présence dans mon esprit si je les cherche.

Harry évoqua alors quelque chose qui leur était encore inconnu.

- J'ai l'impression que le lien n'est pas entier, dit-il, pensif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Neville.

- Nos magies se sont mêlées mais je ressens qu'il manque quelque chose pour que le lien soit entier et indestructible, essaya Harry d'expliquer. Je sens une différence aussi entre le lien avec vous deux, et le lien que j'ai avec Caitlin.

Ses amis le regardèrent intrigués.

- Le lien a évolué quand je nous ai fait sauter du toit, je pense, précisa Harry. Je crois qu'alors il s'est passé quelque chose. Il manque encore quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'arrive à sentir la différence, entre le lien avant et le lien après. Le lien avant correspond au lien que j'ai avec Neville et Luna maintenant, et je sens en même temps que ce n'est pas terminé.

- Il faudrait que tu en parles avec Dumbledore, suggéra Ron. Il va venir te voir maintenant que tu es réveillé, il aura peut-être plus de réponses.

- S'il veut bien me les donner, répliqua Harry.

Neville, Luna, et Caitlin rirent un peu, en même temps, et Harry rit doucement avec eux. S'apercevant qu'ils étaient… "synchronisés", ils s'arrêtèrent assez brusquement, ce qui les fit rire à nouveau, plus gênés cette fois.

- Il y a un certain partage des émotions lorsque nous sommes proches, apparemment, commenta Neville.

Ils auraient voulu passer plus de temps, mais il était l'heure de retourner en cours. Tout le monde partit, et Caitlin retourna vers ses jouets pendant qu'Harry se changeait. Il troqua avec plaisir son pyjama d'infirmerie pour ses habits habituels, puis il joua avec Caitlin et lui raconta des anecdotes et souvenirs de ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione à Poudlard.

En fin d'après-midi, Lisa vint le voir à son tour. Elle fut soulagée de voir Harry réveillé et apparemment en très bonne santé. Elle resta discuter avec lui, des cours et de ce qu'avait manqué Harry. Elle s'en alla ensuite en espérant le voir le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, estimant qu'Harry allait retourner en cours puisqu'il allait mieux.

Caitlin fatigua assez vite une fois le soir venu. Harry la coucha, et s'amusa à placer autour de sa tête toutes les poupées et peluches qui traînaient avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en caressant ses boucles blondes.

Il alla se coucher à son tour, et se rappela soudain que le lendemain allait sûrement apporter son lot de réprimandes pour ses actions. Il grimaça, mais s'efforça de ne plus y penser, et de s'endormir. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, fut pour Drago. Il avait envie de le voir. Il s'endormit en souriant doucement.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [Brûlure de l'Eveil] : **

Le titre fait référence au réveil d'Harry, difficile puisque causé entre autre par la présence étouffante des héritiers au début, et de la vision douloureuse qu'il a de Voldemort. Le mot éveil se rapporte aussi au lien commencé avec trois des quatre héritiers. Nous sommes au début de toute cette histoire, les choses se mettent en place, et cela commence pour de bon.

.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **

J'ai choisi Luna et Neville comme héritiers de Serdaigle et Gryffondor pour des raisons qui s'expliquent d'elles-mêmes je pense : que ce soit sur la forme de sagesse de Luna, ou le courage et la loyauté de Neville. Je ne voulais pas que Ron soit l'héritier de Gryffondor parce que je lui garde une autre place importante dans l'histoire, avec Hermione.

Il y a dans ce chapitre de premiers petits indices sur ce que Drago va devenir. Je veux lui donner une véritable importance, une place forte, aux côtés d'Harry, et c'est déjà en œuvre.

Dumbledore et Rogue parlent de la culpabilité constante d'Harry. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le mélodramatique ou faire de la psychologie, mais c'est aussi ce que je pense au sujet du personnage, et je trouve que ça lui apporte quelque chose d'intéressant et de touchant. Et j'avais envie de donner une image moins forte, moins surhumaine, pour compenser celle qu'on a pu avoir de lui au chapitre précédent.

Il aurait été trop facile que le simple premier regard termine le lien, il faut que les héritiers puissent changer d'allégeance jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est pourquoi j'ai découpé en trois étapes : le regard qui débute le lien, puis l'acte spécifique, et une dernière chose encore inconnue.

Pour clarifier, si Voldemort croise simplement les héritiers déjà liés à Harry, rien ne se passera, il devra forcer les choses pour qu'elles se déclenchent dans son sens. Ensuite, si jamais il ne les avait sous sa main que juste avant le Rituel, il lui faudrait avoir les quatre avec le début de lien, et il n'aurait pas besoin de la deuxième étape, mais le Rituel serait alors moins puissant.

Ce sera précisé plus tard, au fil de l'histoire à mais je préfère déjà en parler, pour que ça soit quand même compréhensible, et que vous ne vous soyez pas perdus plus tard.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Que va-t-il advenir de Caitlin, puisque ses parents sont morts ? Où va-t-elle aller, avec qui va-t-elle rester ?

Qu'ont prévu Dumbledore et Rogue pour Harry, pour lui faire apprendre, comprendre ? Que veulent-ils lui faire comprendre ?

Quelles seront les deuxièmes étapes pour Neville et Luna ? Qui est le dernier héritier, celui de Serpentard ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : visions de Voldemort

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé Je L'Ai Vécu Avec Toi, Harry devra essayer d'apprendre, avec Drago, une leçon importante, et leurs sentiments en seront éprouvés…

.


	12. Chapter 11 - Je L'Ai Vécu Avec Toi

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry emmène Caitlin à l'infirmerie, et une fois la petite fille en sécurité et endormie, il s'évanouit, épuisé. Dans son inconscience, il a une vision de Voldemort, furieux d'avoir perdu l'enfant.

Caitlin rencontre Drago et tous les deux aident Harry en lui transmettant de l'énergie, bien que personne ne sache comment. Caitlin permet à Hermione et Ron de comprendre qui sont les deux autres héritiers.

A son réveil, Harry réalise que les parents de Caitlin sont morts dans l'attaque. Il forme le lien avec l'héritière de Serdaigle : Luna, et l'héritier de Gryffondor : Neville. Les jeunes gens comprennent que le lien a plusieurs étapes : d'abord le regard, puis un acte spécifique, et une dernière chose encore inconnue.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du mercredi matin 29 novembre au dimanche soir 3 décembre.

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 11 – Je L'Ai Vécu Avec Toi**

.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore vint voir Harry avec Severus. Mrs Pomfresh emmena Caitlin prendre l'air pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit du jeune homme.

Harry était assis et habillé, depuis assez tôt, n'ayant pas envie de traîner à l'infirmerie plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Bonjour professeur, salua-t-il Dumbledore en retour.

Il tourna les yeux vers son père et voulut lui dire bonjour aussi, mais se sentit bloqué, alors il lui adressa simplement un signe de tête.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais trouvé les deux héritiers qui étaient à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore sans préambule.

- Oui, répondit Harry, ils sont imprégnés de ma magie désormais.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Severus.

Dumbledore répondit avant Harry :

- Le jeune Neville Londubat et Miss Luna Lovegood si j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda le directeur, les yeux brillants.

- Tout à fait, confirma Harry.

- Londubat et Lovegood ? réagit Severus avec une grande surprise.

- Les héritiers se cachent là où on ne les attendait pas, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Severus était interloqué et perplexe, et Harry s'en agaça, trouvant sa réaction impolie et vexante. Il décida de l'ignorer, n'ayant pas envie de lancer une nouvelle dispute.

- Professeur, dit-il à Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il existe des phrases qui désignent les héritiers. Pouvez-vous me les dire ?

- Elles ne disent rien de plus que ce que tu n'as déjà ressenti envers eux, mais je veux bien te les dévoiler, accepta Dumbledore.

Harry plissa les yeux et écouta attentivement tandis que le directeur se mettait à réciter :

- _L'héritier de Gryffondor tirera sa plus grande force dans sa loyauté indestructible. L'héritière de Poufsouffle sera le cœur le plus pur dans sa plus simple innocence. L'héritière de Serdaigle possèdera la plus profonde des sagesses dans son infinie douceur. L'héritier de Serpentard trouvera sa plus puissante intelligence dans son esprit aiguisé par le temps._

Le jeune homme essaya de bien les retenir.

- Elles sont très absolues je trouve, commenta-t-il.

- Ce sont des phrases prophétiques Harry, elles ont un certain style à tenir, tu comprends, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry laissa échapper un rire pendant que son père levait les yeux au ciel.

- Neville l'ami loyal, Caitlin l'enfant pure et innocente, Luna la douce et sage, récapitula Harry. J'ai l'impression que le dernier héritier est un vieux intelligent.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirma Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, on dirait que tu n'approuves pas… Regarde-moi, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je suis toujours très intelligent.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, professeur, réagit Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Dumbledore.

- Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, j'ai des idées, répondit évasivement le directeur.

- Vous _savez_, donc, traduisit Harry, un peu moqueur.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas vous, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea tout de même Harry.

- Oh, non, par Merlin, quelle idée. Non, non, je ne suis pas l'héritier de Serpentard, Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Vous n'allez rien me dire ? essaya de demander Harry.

- Non, pas pour le moment, répondit franchement le sorcier. Je peux te dire qu'en revanche je le ferai venir quand il le faudra.

- Je ne peux que vous en remercier professeur, répondit Harry avec ironie.

Dumbledore sourit sans prendre offense et commença de se lever.

- Bien, je vais…

- Attendez, l'interrompit Harry. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Oui Harry ?

Harry essaya d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait compris.

- Un lien s'est créé avec les héritiers, mais il y a différents degrés. D'abord il y a un partage qui se fait à partir du regard, et le lien se forme. Mais ensuite, le lien peut évoluer. Quand j'ai sauté du toit avec Caitlin, j'ai senti que le lien changeait, comme si ce qui s'était passé avait agi dessus.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, réagit Dumbledore, pensif. Il me semble que pour chaque héritier, il faudra accomplir quelque chose de particulier et de fort. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui est demandé pour que le lien évolue est spécifique à chacun. Caitlin est une enfant, et représente l'innocence, tu devais agir en protecteur et sauveur, à mon avis.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant bien ce que le directeur expliquait.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau, et se leva pour de bon.

- Harry, je vais te laisser avec Severus. Je ne te disputerai pas pour nous avoir désobéi car je compte une bonne dizaine de personnes dans l'intention de le faire, dont ce cher Severus ici présent qui va se faire un plaisir. Pour ce qui se passera ensuite Harry, sache que je l'aurai approuvé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te crie pas dessus que je ne sais pas comment faire comprendre des leçons importantes.

Harry fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Les derniers mots de Dumbledore avaient été complètement énigmatiques et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie et Severus lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte. Harry le regarda faire et commença à appréhender.

.

Severus le fixa silencieusement des yeux un long moment. Harry, assis sur son lit, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le regard de son père sur lui était de plus en plus noir, et une aura de colère se dégageait de Severus, qui commençait à trembler de rage.

Inévitablement, il éclata.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? se mit-il à crier. TE JETER COMME CA DANS LES BRAS DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES SANS REFLECHIR UNE MINUTE ? ET ALORS TRANSPLANER SANS L'AVOIR JAMAIS FAIT ET SANS LE PERMIS ET EN SAUTANT D'UN TOIT ET EN EMMENANT QUELQU'UN AVEC TOI ? TU AURAIS PU VOUS FAIRE TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ETRE COMPLETEMENT DESARTIBULES, LES MANGEMORTS AURAIENT PU VOUS TUER AVANT QUE TU N'AIES EU LE TEMPS DE TRANSPLANER, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS ECRASER PAR TERRE !

Harry avait envie de rentrer sous terre. Et Severus n'avait pas terminé.

- LORSQU'ON FAIT EN SORTE QUE TU RESTES QUELQUE PART, TU NE RISQUES PAS TA VIE ET TA MAGIE POUR EN SORTIR SOUS L'IMPUSLION STUPIDE D'UN QUELCONQUE SENTIMENT CHEVALERESQUE IMBECILE ! LORSQU'ON TE DIT QU'ON A LES CHOSES EN MAINS, NOUS, ADULTES SORCIERS EXPERIMENTES, TU NOUS CROIS SUR PAROLE ! ET MINERVA QUI M'ASSURE QUE TU NE POURRAS PAS SORTIR DE SA SALLE ! J'AURAIS DU INSISTER POUR LES CACHOTS ET LE TROLL !

Harry n'avait jamais vu son père hurler autant ou être autant en colère.

- ET ON NE SE MET PAS A DISCUTER AVEC LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ALORS QU'ON SAIT PERTINEMMENT QU'IL PEUT ENTRER DANS VOTRE ESPRIT ET VOUS LE DETRUIRE EN CLIGNANT DES YEUX ! ET DEJA, ON NE SE PRECIPITE PAS LA OU IL VOUS ATTEND ET VOUS VEUT LE PLUS ! TU AS EU UNE CHANCE INOUIE DE NE PAS TE FAIRE ATTRAPER ! J'ESPERE QUE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE !

D'autant plus que d'habitude, le professeur de potions était plutôt glacial et mesquin quand il s'énervait. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

- TU IMAGINES DANS QUEL ETAT TU SERAIS S'IL AVAIT PU T'ATTRAPER ? TU IMAGINES QUE J'AURAIS DU TE VOIR SOUFFRIR SANS POUVOIR RIEN FAIRE ? TU IMAGINES QUE J'AURAIS PEUT-ÊTRE ETE CELUI QUI AURAIT DU TE TORTURER ?

Harry déglutit. Non. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à tout ce que son père venait d'énumérer. Il n'avait pensé à rien. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sauver Caitlin.

Severus s'arrêta, essoufflé. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il lui criait dessus, mais il baissa le regard lorsque son père se tut.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il, contrit.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Severus soupira lentement en fermant les yeux et vint s'assoir à côté d'Harry. Il attrapa une de ses mains et serra les siennes autour d'elle. Harry fut plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je… j'ai eu vraiment peur… prononça Severus d'une voix si faible qu'on aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et chavirer dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas que voir son père s'inquiéter réellement pour lui pouvait faire autant d'effet. Pouvait l'atteindre aussi profondément.

Severus n'avait plus ressenti cette peur depuis Lily. Et ce n'était pas exactement la même. C'était plus fort encore. Il avait eu peur pour son fils. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela à nouveau un jour pour quelqu'un.

.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, et puis se ressaisirent tous les deux.

- Harry, ce qui va se passer maintenant ne va pas être du tout agréable mais c'est nécessaire, introduisit Severus. Dumbledore le pense aussi, et même s'il n'approuve pas le traitement en soi, il a jugé que ton cas était assez extrême pour qu'on agisse de manière extrême également.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et inquiets. Qu'avait donc l'intention de faire son père ? Rogue se releva et lui demanda de se lever et de le suivre. Harry hésita mais décida de lui faire confiance. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure, essayant de comprendre ce que son père et Dumbledore avaient décidé pour lui.

Ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, quand Severus attrapa soudain le bras d'Harry assez brutalement. Le jeune garçon grimaça en sentant la poigne de son père se refermer un peu plus sur son bras pour le tirer à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vais essayer de t'apprendre quelque chose, répondit sèchement Severus. Maintenant, agis comme si je n'étais que ton professeur détesté.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile ! répliqua Harry en commençant de s'énerver.

Severus grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien. Harry ne se laissait pas faire mais le professeur de Potions ne manquait pas de force, à la surprise de son fils qui ne pensait pas avoir autant de mal à lui résister.

Il lui fit descendre tous le château. Ils ne croisèrent personne, c'était le matin, les élèves étaient en cours. Harry continuait d'essayer de le faire lâcher prise et avait commencé à l'insulter de tous les noms.

Ils traversèrent les cachots mais Harry ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsque le froid commença de le prendre. Il commença de s'inquiéter pour de bon en voyant qu'ils descendaient dans une partie des cachots plus ou moins interdite.

Bientôt, il n'y eut de lumière plus que les quelques torches que Rogue allumait sur son passage. Tout était poussiéreux et humide. Le long des murs parfois Harry apercevait des grilles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bien moins assuré et belliqueux qu'un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici ?

Il avait repris le vouvoiement lorsque la colère avait commencé de monter. Harry sentait son cœur battre fort, de s'être débattu, mais aussi à cause de la peur qui montait en lui plus ils descendaient dans les ténèbres et le froid.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu dois apprendre, répondit Severus, extrêmement fermé.

- Apprendre quoi ? essaya de savoir Harry.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il lui jeta cependant un coup d'œil, et le vit pâle, toute assurance ayant quitté son visage.

- S'il te plaît… murmura alors Harry. Je…

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas remonter à toute vitesse. Cet endroit était vraiment effrayant, lui-même n'y était pas à l'aise du tout. Mais c'était malheureusement le seul endroit où personne ne risquerait de venir, et le seul endroit qui aurait un réel impact émotif sur Harry, un impact assez efficace pour que l'objectif soit atteint.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle ronde de laquelle partaient deux autres couloirs. Le long des murs, des grilles donnaient sur des cellules à hauteur d'un adulte et à peine assez grandes pour qu'une personne s'y allonge.

Severus se dirigea droit vers l'une d'elle tout en raffermissant sa poigne sur le bras d'Harry, prévoyant la réaction qui ne tarda pas. Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, Harry se débattit d'un seul coup bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. La panique le gagna.

- Arrête, pourquoi tu fais ça ?! cria Harry.

Mais son père ne l'écouta pas.

- Arrête s'il te plaît ! Arrête, ça me fait peur, je t'en prie ! Arrête, non, arrête !

Severus ne sut pas d'où il tirait la volonté nécessaire pour continuer.

- Papa ! cria alors Harry, désespéré d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait.

Severus crut que son cœur se brisait, mais il ouvrit une des grilles, poussa Harry à l'intérieur, et referma la porte.

Harry se jeta dessus avec violence pour tenter vainement d'empêcher sa fermeture. Pendant que son père fermait à clef avant de lancer des sortilèges, Harry s'énerva contre la grille, qui ne céda pas.

- C'est une cellule qui annihile la magie, expliqua Severus avec toute la neutralité dont il était capable en cet instant. Tu ne pourras pas en sortir comme tu l'as fait avec la salle de Minerva. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu utilises ton énergie magique, comme te l'a expliqué Mrs Pomfresh, et je me doute bien que tu aurais tout donné pour sortir de là. Mais il n'y a plus de risques maintenant.

Harry sentit la colère reprendre le pas sur la peur.

- Quand je sortirai de là, ne comptes même pas sur une once de courtoisie élémentaire de ma part ! cracha-t-il à l'adresse de son père.

- Ah, enfin ! Je me demandais où était passé l'insupportable adolescent insolent et colérique dont j'avais l'habitude, lança Rogue avec sarcasme. Sais-tu que c'était une cellule prévue pour enfermer de puissants sorciers ?

- Me voilà flatté… répondit Harry, cynique.

Severus ricana. Intérieurement, il en était malade. Harry répliquait et avait retrouvé de l'énergie et de la colère mais ses yeux exprimaient toujours la peur qui l'habitait, d'être enfermé dans un tel endroit, et ses mains tremblaient sur les barreaux auxquels il s'était inconsciemment agrippé de toutes ses forces.

- Je reviens bientôt. A plus tard.

- Attends, tu me laisses tout seul ici ? réagit immédiatement Harry. Attends !

Severus tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Attends ! Papa ! cria Harry pour le faire revenir.

Mais Severus était parti. Et la torche s'éteignit.

Seul dans le noir, dans le froid, enfermé dans ce lieu effrayant, Harry sentit son corps trembler et son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il lâcha la grille et recula jusqu'à heurter le mur froid contre lequel il se laissa glisser.

Assis par terre, Harry remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Il y plongea la tête et ferma les yeux. Seule la pulsation de son cœur brisait le silence.

.

Severus referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et laissa échapper un soupir las. C'était déjà plus difficile qui ne l'avait imaginé. Quelqu'un entra alors brusquement.

- Pourquoi as-tu emmené Harry là-bas ?!

Drago, en colère, fondit sur Severus.

- C'est vraiment un endroit horrible ! Et tu l'as laissé tout seul ? Continua le jeune homme sur un ton accusateur. Et comment est-ce que tu as pu le faire rester… Oh non, tu n'as quand même pas osé…

- Tais-toi Drago, le coupa Severus.

- Mais…

- …coute-moi attentivement, l'interrompit encore Severus.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda gravement.

- Je vais te demander quelque chose et je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu refuses, lui dit-il, extrêmement sérieux.

Drago le regarda en retour. Il vit sa détermination mêlée au regret, et comprit que c'était important. Il hocha la tête.

.

Harry releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Une lueur se dessinait dans le couloir et il vit alors apparaître Severus, sa baguette allumée. Le professeur de potions lança des boules de lumières sur les torches de la salle ronde qui s'éclaira.

Il s'avança ensuite vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Ils se regardèrent fixement un long moment, puis sans faire un mouvement autre que celui de ses lèvres, Severus, d'une voix qui sembla sortir d'outre-tombe, appela :

- Drago !

Harry plissa les yeux et vit la silhouette du Serpentard se dessiner dans la lumière émise par les torches allumées. Une fois dans la salle, Drago l'aperçut, et son regard se teinta d'effroi en voyant Harry enfermé.

Il voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Severus tendit son bras et le stoppa dans son élan. Harry s'était relevé, et s'était plaqué contre les barreaux, mu par un élan qu'il ne contrôlait pas, un élan qui poussait tout son être vers Drago. Un élan qu'il avait peine à refréner.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les barreaux de la porte, qu'il essaya une fois encore de faire bouger. En vain. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Drago luttait lui aussi mais Severus lui avait attrapé le bras et il le tenait fermement.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes. Si Harry avait alors regardé le visage de son père, il y aurait lu le combat intérieur qui faisait rage en lui. Mais il ne regardait que Drago, Drago qui semblait à la fois effrayé et résolu.

Soudain, le visage de Severus se crispa : il avait pris sa décision. Sans prévenir, d'un seul coup, il jeta Drago par terre dans une grande violence.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, son corps se plaqua plus encore contre la grille, et son souffle se coupa. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son père…

Drago remua sur le sol et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Severus sortit sa baguette et Harry sut alors ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'arquebouta contre la porte de sa cellule et la secoua avec force. Il fallait arrêter cela. Il fallait empêcher…

- Ce n'est pas la peine Harry, tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir, lui dit son père.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? cria Harry. Pourquoi tu fais du mal à Drago ?! Il n'a rien fait !

Severus regarda Harry qui leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Tu dois apprendre, prononça Severus d'une voix extrêmement grave.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, déjà.

- Mais apprendre quoi ?! demanda-t-il avec des accents suppliants.

- Je veux que tu résistes, lui répondit son père, toujours aussi grave.

Et puis il expliqua enfin davantage.

- Je veux que tu apprennes à regarder sans réagir, dit-il.

Harry s'énerva.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas ça ! cria-t-il en réponse. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de voir quelqu'un souffrir sans rien y faire ! Jamais !

- C'est pour que tu y parviennes que nous sommes ici, répondit Severus.

Il inspira profondément. Harry passait de la colère à la supplication sans aucun contrôle de ses émotions et de son état. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

- Pas Drago, je t'en prie… murmura-t-il. Il n'a rien fait… Fais-moi souffrir autant que tu veux tant que tu ne lui fais aucun mal… !

- C'est exactement de cela que je parle ! s'énerva cette fois Severus.

Sa voix devint plus dure.

- Je m'arrêterai quand toi tu arrêteras de te sacrifier pour les autres, asséna-t-il sévèrement. Tu es important. Tu as des choses à accomplir. Tu dois te renforcer pour réussir. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas mourir avant parce que tu auras sauvé quelqu'un.

- JE NE VEUX PAS ! hurla Harry avec rage.

Severus ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient plus durs et plus sombres que jamais.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Sa baguette s'abaissa vers Drago toujours par terre mais qui s'était redressé. Le jeune homme vit cette baguette pointée sur lui et déglutit, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Harry sentit l'appréhension de Drago se changer en peur et son corps tout entier se tendit.

Severus lança le sort.

- _Endoloris._

Le cri d'Harry s'éleva en même temps que celui de Drago. Ils tombèrent en même temps sur le sol.

Harry ressentait toute la douleur. Elle s'ajouta à la culpabilité dévorante qui le hantait déjà, qui grossissait un peu plus chaque jour, et qui grandissait considérablement à cet instant.

Alors il réalisa. Il aimait Drago. Il l'aimait de toutes ses forces.

Et à cause de lui, Drago souffrait.

La douleur s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Les cris cessèrent. Le silence retomba dans la salle sombre et inquiétante.

Drago haletait à terre. Harry était tombé à genoux et appuyait son front contre les barreaux glacés. Ses doigts étaient blancs aux jointures tant il les avait serrés fort et il avait du mal à respirer.

- Arrête je t'en prie, parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté.

- Non.

La voix de Severus claqua, inébranlable.

- Je t'ai dit ce que j'attendais de toi, rappela-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas… essaya Harry. S'il te plaît…

Harry leva les yeux vers son père qui lui rendit un regard dur et fermé. Severus sentit qu'il allait être très difficile pour lui de ne pas céder, tant il souffrait le martyr de devoir faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. C'était nécessaire. Pour Harry. Pour lui sauver la vie plus tard.

Alors il releva sa baguette. Comprenant qu'il allait recommencer, Harry se redressa et s'énerva à nouveau contre la grille. Au lieu de le supplier, cette fois, il le menaça, et Severus vit la colère monter.

Il lança le sortilège. Les hurlements de douleurs s'élevèrent à nouveau. La salle les faisait résonner et c'était comme si elle prenait plaisir à les accroître aux oreilles de Severus qui sentait son corps trembler.

Il devait se reprendre. Il devait le faire. Pour Harry. Il avait pris une décision qui lui coûtait mais il irait jusqu'au bout.

Il voulait détourner les yeux, il voulait que ces cris qu'il provoquait cessent. Mais il ne se le permit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à détourner le regard. Il subissait avec Drago. Harry ne pouvait imaginer un instant ne pas souffrir avec celui qui souffrait à cause de lui.

Rogue soupira et leva sa baguette. Il douta alors de la réussite de son entreprise. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait essayer. Harry devait essayer. Harry devait renforcer son esprit et son cœur. Ou il perdrait. Ou il mourrait.

.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Drago ne répondit rien.

Severus avait emmené Drago avec lui après un temps qui lui avait semblé immensément long. Il avait vu Harry s'écrouler sur le sol de sa cellule, essoufflé, le visage rongé par la douleur. Drago était très faible, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer d'aller quand même vers Harry avant de partir. Severus l'avait emmené de force, sans lui en laisser la possibilité.

Il l'avait conduit à son bureau, et lui donna une potion apaisante.

- Tiens, bois ça. Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tout mon corps me fait mal, répondit Drago. Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir.

Drago n'allait pas ménager Severus.

- On peut tout arrêter, lui dit l'homme dévasté par ce qu'il faisait.

- Non. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je comprends pourquoi tu veux faire ça et je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour aider Harry, répondit Drago sans hésiter un instant.

Il avait parlé avec assurance malgré la douleur qui le parcourait.

- D'accord. Mais si tu me demandes d'arrêter, je m'arrêterai. Je ne ferai rien sans que tu sois pleinement volontaire.

- Bien.

Severus observa Drago et son visage décidé. Subir un Doloris était déjà très éprouvant… et ils avaient passé deux heures en bas. Drago voulait se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était, mais Rogue pouvait voir les tremblements de ses membres et la souffrance dans ses yeux.

Mais il n'en disait rien. Et même plus, il était prêt à subir encore cette terrible torture. Severus était presque sûr qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore considéré vraiment les réels sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, mais qu'ils en avaient tout de même conscience, quelque part.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable, ils s'aimaient déjà plus fort qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer et le comprendre. Harry avait de la chance d'être aimé avec tant de force par Drago, qui n'avait encore jamais aimé à ce point, et qui était aujourd'hui déjà prêt à tout pour lui. Et Drago avait autant de chance que cet amour lui soit rendu, et bien plus encore.

Harry n'aurait eu qu'à prendre un peu sur lui-même pour rester stoïque et dire qu'il pouvait être impassible face à la souffrance d'un être cher. Il aurait pu mentir pour que tout s'arrête. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Drago souffrir et dire que ça ne lui faisait rien. Il ne pouvait pas.

Comprenant que cela allait être aussi difficile qu'il l'avait pensé, Severus laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué.

- Tu penses qu'il va finir par… commença Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. J'ai peur qu'il n'accepte jamais de regarder quelqu'un souffrir sans chercher à le sauver, au prix de sa propre sécurité.

- J'en ai peur aussi.

Drago hésita, et puis posa tout de même une question qui le troublait.

- Je comprends que tu essaies de le protéger, mais… cette attitude n'est-elle pas sa force ?

- Si Harry se faisait prendre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier chercherait à le plier à sa volonté, à le briser avant de le tuer, et pour ce faire, il utiliserait cet amour que possède Harry pour ses amis, ses proches, et il les ferait tous souffrir et les tuerait devant lui, répondit Severus sans détours.

Drago grimaça, comprenant très bien.

- Harry doit être capable de réagir, de réfléchir, même après de telles souffrances, même pendant, insista Severus. Si son esprit est brisé, il ne pourra plus gagner, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra.

Severus regarda Drago, et le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers lui. Son regard était plus déterminé encore qu'avant.

- Alors nous continuons. Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra, déclara Drago.

Severus hocha doucement la tête.

.

Harry avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés.

Après avoir fait subir le sortilège du Doloris à Drago pendant des heures la première fois, Severus avait emmené le jeune homme sans laisser de temps aux deux garçons de se retrouver. Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et des pensées douloureuses avaient empli son esprit jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'emporte sur son éveil.

Depuis, il se réveillait en sentant Drago revenir. Chaque fois était pire que la fois précédente. Harry n'arrivait pas à cesser de se battre.

Il pensait avoir compris ce que cherchait à faire son père, mais il n'arrivait pas même à essayer juste un peu. Il avait l'impression que ce serait trahir Drago. Et cette sensation de trahison était tout de même présente et constante, car il était conscient que plus il s'accrocherait, plus longtemps Drago souffrirait.

Quand son père cessait enfin sa torture destructrice, Harry restait un moment allongé sur le sol, trop fatigué pour se tenir redressé, et à nouveau l'épuisement lui faisait perdre conscience. Severus lui avait apporté à manger et à boire mais Harry ne pouvait rien avaler.

Le temps passait, entre la douleur, contre laquelle il aurait tout donné, et une inconscience remplie de cauchemars, de visions d'horreur, et de culpabilité.

.

Severus se laissa tomber à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Drago, j'arrête, dit-il dans un souffle.

Drago avala la potion apaisante que Severus lui donna chaque fois et s'approcha de lui.

- Harry n'abandonnera jamais, continua Severus, de l'épuisement dans la voix. Il n'acceptera jamais de regarder quelqu'un souffrir sous ses yeux et ne rien n'y faire. Surtout pas toi.

- Je sais, dit Drago doucement.

Severus releva les yeux.

- Tout cela n'aura servi à rien, je… je te présente mes excuses, murmura-t-il

Drago eut alors un sourire.

- Tu sais, ça n'aura pas été vain, dit-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il à voix basse.

- Moi je le sais, assura Drago. Harry s'est endurci, son cœur s'est renforcé. Plus que tu ne le penses. Il n'a pas cédé, mais si cela devait se reproduire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tiendrait bon, j'en suis certain.

Drago avait parlé avec calme, assurance, et douceur. Severus le regarda longtemps.

- J'ai peur de l'avoir brisé plus qu'autre chose, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Drago avec le même calme.

Severus se redressa soudain et s'exclama :

- Mais regarde dans quel état je suis ! C'est intolérable.

Il se leva d'un coup, et Drago le regarda d'un air amusé.

- Il est grand temps que je remette les choses en ordre, déclara Severus en se reprenant. Tu as vu l'état de la salle commune ? Je vais aller remédier au laxisme qui s'est installé…

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de son bureau. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta un instant, et puis se retourna. Il sortit de sa poche une clef ancienne et la tendit à Drago.

- Vas-y, lui dit-il à voix basse. La protection magique s'enlèvera automatiquement quand tu mettras la clef dans la serrure. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire voir en remontant.

Le regard brillant et plein de gratitude que Drago lança alors à Severus troubla l'homme.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement tout en prenant la clef dans sa main.

- Moi ? Mais oui, répondit Severus avec un agacement feint. Dépêchez-vous de sortir de mon bureau Mr Malefoy ou je vous enlève des points !

Drago lança un dernier regard sur son professeur de potions avant de s'en aller sans attendre.

.

Tant qu'il était à portée de vue de Serpentards, il garda son attitude princière. Il était assez fier de lui-même : malgré ce qu'il endurait tous les soirs, il était parvenu à ne pas laisser son attitude publique être affectée, et personne ne se doutait de la réalité.

Les élèves se demandaient un peu ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas été vu, et tout le monde pensait qu'il était toujours à l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione y montaient de temps à autre, pour maintenir l'illusion, et puis ils rendaient ainsi visite à Caitlin.

La seule rumeur qui s'était répandue, était qu'Harry avait fait une dangereuse escapade hors de Poudlard pendant le week-end, et qu'il restait à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures. Drago était frustré de ne rien savoir de plus, mais Harry ne lui avait parlé de rien les jours d'avant, et il ne trouvait aucune information pour l'aider à comprendre.

Drago avait essayé de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé en interrogeant Weasley et Granger mais aucun des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry n'avaient voulu lui en parler. Il les avait observé tous, pour avoir des indices et pistes à explorer, et il avait remarqué que Londubat, la sœur Weasley, et Lovegood discutaient régulièrement avec Granger et Weasley.

Dans les conversations qu'il avait surprises, ils parlaient d'Harry et de Caitlin et d'autres choses auxquelles il n'avait rien compris. Il n'en avait pas su davantage sur la petite fille, et il avait refusé de la questionner, bien qu'il se doute qu'elle lui aurait répondu.

Il était allé la voir une fois dans les jours passés, et à nouveau avait ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose à son propos qui était plus important que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il avait bien essayé de les espionner un peu plus efficacement mais s'était heurté à des difficultés : son entourage qu'il ne devait pas rendre méfiant et qu'il devait fréquenter, des problèmes d'emploi du temps qui le retenaient en cours alors que ces satanés Gryffondors partaient discuter de ce qu'il voulait savoir, son image à tenir qu'il ne pouvait risquer en étant trop obsédé par le petit groupe qu'il espionnait...

Il avait tout de même réussi à capter quelque chose à propos d'héritiers et de lien mais n'avait pas eu assez d'informations pour y comprendre réellement quelque chose. Il avait bien pensé attirer Londubat dans un piège de Serpentards pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Mais il n'avait confiance en personne parmi les siens. Ils auraient tous pu courir raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'ils auraient alors appris et cela en était hors de question. Il y aurait bien pu y avoir Théodore et Blaise, Drago savait qu'ils auraient su garder pour eux ce que Londubat leur aurait dévoilé.

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas idiots et ils n'affichaient pas vraiment de quel côté ils étaient. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien liés d'amitié avec les autres Maisons de leurs années, mais prétendaient y être indifférent, ou le faire par intérêt. Drago avait l'impression qu'ils ne rejoindraient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

Alors il n'avait parlé de tout cela à personne, et avait continué d'essayer d'en savoir plus par lui-même.

.

Une fois les couloirs fréquentés par ses condisciples dépassés, Drago se mit à courir. Enfin. Il allait retrouver Harry. Enfin.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Assis contre le mur et contre la porte, il posa la tête contre les barreaux, et regarda fixement l'entrée de la salle ronde et sinistre. Il n'y avait pas de lumières, Rogue remmenait toujours celle qu'il amenait, et Harry passait son temps dans le noir de cet endroit effrayant.

La lueur tremblotante apparut progressivement. Harry agrippa la grille de ses doigts et sentit son cœur battre plus fort, avec appréhension. Il n'aimait pas voir cette lumière s'approcher. Elle amenait trop de souffrance.

Mais cette fois, une seule silhouette se dessina sur les pierres. Une silhouette qui courait. Qui courait vers lui. C'était Drago seul qui courait vers lui.

Harry se releva brutalement et dut s'appuyer en voyant qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Courant toujours vers lui, Drago se jeta presque sur la porte et sa main chercha immédiatement celle d'Harry.

Leurs doigts créèrent le contact dont ils avaient besoin. Fébrilement. Trop de temps avait passé. Trop de choses.

Drago sentit qu'il pleurait et se traita d'idiot fini. Le regard d'Harry avait happé le sien, et il s'en arracha pour mettre la clef dans la serrure, la tourner, et ouvrir grand la porte.

Leur étreinte fut emplie d'émotions passionnées. Leur baiser tout autant.  
Ils avaient besoin, besoin de sentir l'autre contre leur corps, besoin de cet amour qui n'avait fait que croitre, inexplicablement.

Chacun serra l'autre contre lui. Tous les deux avaient besoin du réconfort et de ce sentiment de sécurité que l'autre leur apportait. Drago pleurait et il aurait voulu ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

Harry sentit ses jambes trembler et il glissa à terre. Drago s'assit avec lui et ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, toujours enlacés. Drago enserra le corps d'Harry plus fort de ses bras et s'appuya contre lui.

Harry renforça à son tour son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur les doux cheveux blonds de Drago. Le jeune homme releva la tête, et ils approchèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Drago posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tout aussi fort, mais plus tendrement.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains et leurs corps toujours enlacés, pour ne plus de quitter, Harry parla. Drago ressentit ses paroles résonner directement dans son cœur.

- Plus rien ne pourra me faire plier désormais. Ta souffrance fut la pire douleur que je puisse ressentir. Tu as vécu ce moment. Je l'ai vécu avec toi. Plus jamais.

Drago sourit. Il avait eu raison. Harry était plus fort. Cela avait servi à quelque chose. Harry attrapa son visage d'une main. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Ils sentirent quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux s'élever. Harry parla encore. A nouveau Drago ressentit ses mots au plus profond de lui.

- Je te protégerai toujours. Je me battrai pour toi. Je t'aimerai de toutes mes forces. Alors s'il te plaît. Reste à mes côtés.

Il y avait tant d'intensité, tant d'amour dans les yeux d'Harry. Drago fut bouleversé.

Il prit un instant avant de parler à son tour. Sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ce qu'il dit alors.

- Je resterai. Je serai ton compagnon et ton amant pour l'éternité. Je guérirai tes blessures. Je te soutiendrai. Je serai avec toi. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Drago ressentait les mots qu'il prononçait. Ils vibraient dans tout son être. Il ne savait pas d'où ils lui venaient, mais ils étaient justes. Vrais.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent plus fort. Il sentait que quelque chose se jouait. Quelque chose de plus grand que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.  
Drago ressenti d'autres mots. Il les prononça avec son cœur.

- Sois mon Prince.

Harry perçut leurs magies les entourer, s'élever en eux et tout autour d'eux. Elles fondirent l'une vers l'autre. Se mêlèrent. S'embrassèrent.  
Mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait la réponse d'Harry.

Harry la murmura. Ce fut comme si elle résonnait dans leurs corps tout entiers. Les mots nommèrent ce qui les unissait.

- Sois mien à jamais.

Alors ce fut comme une gigantesque vague de puissance et de magie pure. Ils furent submergés, projetés l'un contre l'autre. Ils sentirent leurs cœurs se lier plus fort que tout, pour ne jamais être séparés.

Ils s'enlacèrent encore. S'embrassèrent.

Intensité. Passion. Sentiment. Force. Magie.

Amour.

.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore sourit. Là où ils étaient, Caitlin, Luna, et Neville sentirent leurs cœurs s'emplirent d'une émotion pure. Caitlin éclata d'un rire cristallin. Luna ferma les yeux en souriant. Les yeux de Neville brillèrent.

Quelque part dans le monde des sorciers, Voldemort fut transpercé de ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Amour.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Je L'Ai Vécu Avec Toi_****] : **

Citation directe de l'une des paroles échangée à la fin, il reflète aussi ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire l'expérience partagée de la douleur. Cette phrase représente aussi le début de la force de leur relation et de leur amour.

Avec les chapitres précédents, des choses commencent, avec celui-là aussi. Pour la première fois ils ressentent ensembles la douleur, et ils savent que cela viendra à nouveau, car la guerre contre Voldemort ne fait que commencer. Mais ils vivront les choses ensembles, pour les avoir vécues avec l'autre.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **

Il est plus court, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre d'autres choses, car ce qu'il s'y passe est trop important pour être mêlé à d'autres éléments, et il y avait déjà en plus la conversation sur les héritiers au début.

C'est la première fois qu'Harry et Drago expriment clairement leur amour l'un pour l'autre, et avec plus de force et de puissance que ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils sont poussés à nouveau par autre chose, comme depuis le départ, mais leurs sentiments sont réels et ce qui les pousse ne fait que rendre leurs sentiments plus forts encore.

Observez bien les phrases qu'ils prononcent à la fin car elles donnent des indications de la suite, sur l'intrigue, et sur leur relation.  
Ce que fait Severus à son fils semble un peu exagéré, ou peu plausible, peut-être. Mais je maintiens cette scène et ce choix que je trouve important : Severus sait comment est Voldemort, il sait très bien ce qui pourrait arriver si Harry se faisait prendre un jour. Il veut le préparer, il veut lui sauver la vie.

Cela lui est extrêmement difficile car Harry est son fils et il ne veut pas lui faire du mal, mais ce qu'il fait est nécessaire, et pour l'aider à l'avenir. Il faut absolument qu'Harry cesse de se sacrifier sans réfléchir pour les autres. Severus ne veut pas qu'il cesse d'être lui, et cesse d'aider les gens, mais il veut qu'il apprenne à contrôler cette impulsion qui le met constamment en danger.

De plus, si Harry l'a expérimenté cette fois, toute prochaine fois sera moins difficile à supporter. Il le dit, rien ne pourra être pire, à son sens, que ce qui vient de se passer. Et cela ne pourra que l'aider à tenir à l'avenir si la situation se représente.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Drago va-t-il enfin en savoir plus sur toute l'histoire ? Blaise et Théodore vont-ils devenir des alliés, ou ne font-ils que jouer le jeu ?

Pourquoi Harry et Drago sont-ils liés ainsi ? Quel sens aux phrases prononcées ?

Qui est l'héritier de Serpentard (avec les nouvelles indications de Dumbledore) ?

**Remarques références :**

*Les livres de Pierre Bottero : le style d'écriture, le style poétique et qui va chercher la force des mots seuls, de la fin du chapitre, est directement inspiré de la façon dont Bottero a pu écrire des passages de ses œuvres.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Secrets, Animagus, et Nouveaux Amis_], Harry retrouvera ses amis, et les plans pour la suite des évènements reprendront avec l'approche de la fin de l'année…


	13. Chapter12-Secrets,Animagus,NouveauxAmis

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Grâce à Dumbledore, Harry sait que l'héritier de Serpentard répond à ces caractéristiques : plus âgé, avec de l'expérience, beaucoup de connaissances, et doté d'une intelligence particulière. Mais le directeur ne dévoile pas l'identité de celui qu'il croit être cet héritier.

Severus dispute Harry pour avoir risqué sa vie et celle de Caitlin, puis il emmène Harry dans les cachots, où il l'enferme pendant plusieurs jours. Severus fait subir à Drago, avec son accord, des sortilèges Doloris devant Harry. Son objectif : qu'Harry comprenne qu'il ne peut pas toujours sauver et protéger tout le monde, et qu'il apprenne à contrôler ce qui le pousse à se risquer et se sacrifier pour les autres.

Le but n'est pas entièrement atteint, mais l'expérience porte tout de même ses fruits. Lorsque Drago vient libérer Harry après quelques jours, ils se retrouvent enfin ensembles, et quelque chose se passe entre eux. Il semblerait qu'un lien magique et puissant ait commencé de se créer. Ils prononcent alors à l'autre des phrases particulières, qui expriment leurs sentiments, et leurs promesses pour l'avenir.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche soir 3 décembre au vendredi 8 décembre

.

* * *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 12 – Secrets, Animagus, Et Nouveaux Amis**

.

A l'heure du dîner, les élèves se dirigèrent comme d'habitude à leurs tables pour le repas. Au bout de celle des Gryffondors, un petit groupe se retrouva à l'écart des autres, et le souci s'affichait sur leurs visages. Leurs camarades ne leur demandaient plus, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient ainsi.

Hermione et Ron étaient très inquiets pour Harry, toujours absent, et dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Neville et Ginny étaient assis en face d'eux, tout aussi soucieux, surtout depuis que Neville avait avoué ressentir quelque chose de peu agréable lorsqu'il se concentrait sur Harry et le lien qui avait commencé de naître. Luna, à côté d'eux, ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé mais son regard semblait plus loin encore que d'ordinaire.

Lisa les rejoignit. D'un commun accord entre les proches amis d'Harry, au courant de ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille avait été informée des récents évènements. Elle pouvait désormais prendre part aux conversations qui amenaient le sujet des héritiers et du week-end passé, et appréciait de ne plus être complètement à l'écart alors qu'elle était elle aussi proche d'Harry.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, salua Lisa qui ne les avait pas encore croisés de la journée.

Elle s'assit à leur table et commença de remplir son assiette sans grand enthousiasme. Les autres mangeaient peu eux aussi, trop préoccupés pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ? demanda la jeune fille, sans beaucoup d'espoir.

Quelques-uns secouèrent la tête. Ils mangèrent ce qu'ils purent en silence. Relevant la tête, Hermione regarda la table opposée à la leur, et fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, c'est étrange… murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? réagit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Malefoy n'est pas là, répondit Hermione toujours à voix basse.

Les autres jetèrent des regards vers les Serpentards.

- Pourquoi est-ce étrange ? demanda Ginny. Cette sale fouine doit sûrement être en train de comploter je ne sais quoi dans les cachots…

Ron, Hermione, et Lisa échangèrent des regards qui se comprenaient davantage. Neville les observa une seconde, et posa ses couverts assez brutalement. Tout le monde sursauta.

- Bon, dites-nous ce qu'il se passe avec lui, demanda-t-il avec une autorité dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Ginny le regarda avec un grand sourire. Neville prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, et si elle pensait y être un peu pour quelque chose, elle avait bien conscience que le jeune homme faisait beaucoup de choses de lui-même aussi. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait été choisi par Gryffondor pour être son héritier, il compensait ses doutes par des efforts pour se sentir à la hauteur. Et Ginny adorait ça chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença de demander Hermione avec un air innocent.

- Ca suffit, les regards en coin, les messes basses, tout ça, l'interrompit Neville. Je pense qu'on a le droit de savoir.

Il prit un air déterminé, et Ginny l'appuya en croisant les bras et en regardant leurs amis avec insistance.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? dit alors Luna de sa voix éthérée.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers Neville et Ginny et sourit.

- Ils sont amoureux ! lança-t-elle avant d'échapper un doux rire.

Neville et Ginny restèrent complètement interdits. Ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre leur amie raconter des choses absurdes, mais ils avaient aussi appris à ne pas toujours ignorer ce qu'elle disait. Et en cet instant, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi penser de sa déclaration.

- Qui est amoureux ? intervint alors une voix connue.

Fred s'assit près d'eux, suivi de Georges.

- Vous parlez de qui ? insista le premier avec un grand sourire curieux.

- … d'Harry et de Malefoy, lança Ron avec une grimace.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée.

- Alors c'est vrai… ? murmura Ginny, choquée.

Hermione et Lisa hochèrent la tête.

- Attendez, sérieusement ?! réagit Georges déjà mort de rire.

- Mais Lisa, tu… commença Neville, complètement perdu.

Hermione se leva.

- Allons parler ailleurs, dit-elle avec autorité.

Ils étaient tous d'accord avec ça, et la suivirent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce qu'ils créaient quand ils se retrouvaient, une pièce confortable avec des fauteuils très agréables, et une cheminée chaleureuse.

Lisa raconta alors la vérité sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Harry, et Hermione précisa deux trois choses qu'Harry avait pu dire à Ron et elle sur ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Neville s'en remit assez vite, mais Ginny trouva la réalité particulièrement difficile à accepter. Elle blâmait toujours l'ensemble de la famille Malefoy pour ce qui lui était arrivé trois ans plus tôt. Les jumeaux quant à eux prenaient ça avec humour, et considéraient de toute façon que ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

Ils discutaient quand soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Neville, qui était en train de parler, s'interrompit brusquement. Son regard partit ailleurs. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller avec force, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Comprenant tout de suite que cela avait à voir avec Harry, Hermione regarda Luna dans la foulée. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés, et le même sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle souriait toujours, tout comme Neville, dont les yeux étaient redevenus normaux cependant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? demanda Hermione prudemment.

- Harry, répondit Neville. Il… je…

Un rire à la fois nerveux et amusé lui échappa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en essayant de se reprendre, toujours troublé par la force de ce qui venait de le traverser.

- Harry et Drago se sont enfin retrouvés, murmura Luna en souriant encore.

- Oui, oui c'est ça… confirma Neville. Je ne sais pas comment… comment je le sais… comment… mais c'est ça, oui, c'est ça…

Il releva les yeux vers les autres, et se mit à rire à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Ginny, et la regarda intensément. La jeune fille rougit.

Soudain sans prévenir, Neville se leva, l'attrapa, et la fit tourner contre lui en riant encore une fois.

- Neville, enfin ! réagit Ginny en voulant comprendre ce qui arrivait au jeune homme.

Et Neville l'embrassa.

Ils se séparèrent en riant bêtement. Fred et Georges se retenaient apparemment de faire une remarque moqueuse, et Ron était trop surpris pour réagir. Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, Hermione prit soin de lui attraper la main assez fermement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'insurger comme il semblait en avoir l'intention.

Les jumeaux détournèrent l'attention en s'interrogeant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione estima qu'ils pouvaient aussi être mis dans la confidence des évènements, et leur raconta. Elle leur parla du plan de Voldemort, du Rituel, des puissances ancestrales, des héritiers, d'Harry qui se trouvait au milieu de tout ça sans qu'ils ne sachent encore pourquoi ou comment.

Elle connaissait assez Harry pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de parler à d'autres. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait tout faire seul, pour ne mettre personne en danger. Hermione trouvait cela stupide.

Alors elle décida pour lui que Fred et Georges étaient assez des personnes de confiance pour qu'ils soient au courant de la situation. Et elle estima qu'elle avait eu raison lorsque leur réponse fut de proposer leur aide en quoi que ce soit.

L'une des deux seules choses qu'Hermione garda fut la parenté d'Harry avec Rogue. Les Wesley étaient déjà au courant, mais pas Neville, Luna, et Lisa, et cette information était à la fois trop peu en lien avec les évènements et trop personnelle pour que la jeune fille se permette de la dévoiler dans le dos de son ami.

Hermione ne parla pas non plus du fait qu'Harry avait décidé de prétendre quitter Poudlard après le Bal. Comme les frères et sœur Weasley connaissaient son apparence lorsqu'il la changeait et retrouvait celle qu'il avait en tant que fils de Rogue, et qu'ils le verraient bien quitter le Square Grimmaud avant la fin des vacances, ils seraient forcément au courant. Mais cela pouvait se faire plus tard.

La jeune fille estimait qu'il allait falloir mettre Luna et Neville dans la confidence, en leur qualité d'héritiers. Mais pour ce qui était de Lisa, ce n'était pas encore pareil. Et là, elle laissait à Harry le fait de dire à sa prétendue petite amie qu'il quitterait l'école, et s'il lui apprendrait ou non son véritable retour.

- Quelqu'un sait ce que fait Caitlin aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Ron en changeant de sujet.

La petite fille avait passé les premiers jours de la semaine à l'infirmerie, et Mrs Pomfresh l'emmenait parfois se promener, mais l'infirmière ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle constamment. Les autres professeurs s'étaient dévoués pour prendre Caitlin avec eux dans certains de leurs cours, ce qui ravissait la petite héritière, mais la plupart du temps, elle restait avec Hagrid. Le garde-chasse était tout aussi ravi qu'elle de lui montrer plantes et animaux sans danger, et la petite fille aimait particulièrement être dehors et dans la nature.

- Je crois qu'Hagrid doit l'emmener voir je ne sais quelle créature aujourd'hui, répondit Ginny, avant de renchérir avec humour. Une créature qu'il trouve adorable mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour elle, Hagrid n'a jamais eu le sens de la mesure…

Ils rirent. Toutefois, personne ne s'inquiéta réellement. Hagrid ne laisserait personne faire de mal à la petite fille, pas même ses créatures favorites.

.

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient à discuter d'autre chose, Neville et Luna tournèrent soudain la tête vers l'entrée. Le jeune homme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte avec enthousiasme.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry était bien là, et il entra en souriant. Lisa se précipita vers lui et le serra fort contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec beaucoup de douceur en sentant le cœur de la jeune fille battre rapidement.

Hermione fut aussi démonstrative qu'à son habitude lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et l'étreignit à son tour lorsque Lisa s'écarta. Les autres furent plus discrets mais manifestèrent avec vigueur leur joie de le revoir.

Après avoir échangé avec Harry une étreinte plus masculine, Ron emmena son ami s'assoir avec eux près de la cheminée, et lui raconta, aidé des autres, ce que le jeune homme avait manqué, des cours et ragots de l'école. Comme Harry ne semblait pas vouloir parler d'où il avait été, personne ne posa la question.

Une fois qu'Harry se fut posé, et qu'ils eurent déjà discuté un moment, Hermione prit la parole. Elle rapporta à Harry ce que toutes les personnes présentes savaient, expliquant pourquoi elle s'était permis de parler. Mais à son soulagement, Harry la remercia.

- J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles, avoua-t-elle.

Harry allait répondre mais Ron s'avachit à cet instant dans son large fauteuil rouge dans un soupir de contentement. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- La première fois qu'Hermione a créé ce fauteuil, raconta-t-elle à Harry, il a déclaré que c'était le sien, et qu'elle avait intérêt à le faire revenir à chaque fois. Tu t'en doutes, elle n'a pas très bien pris son ton capricieux et autoritaire et les deux fois suivantes elle l'a obligé à s'assoir par terre.

- Mais il s'est fait pardonner, en faisant apparaître des livres très éloquents, n'est-ce pas Ron… intervint Lisa un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ron se mit à rougir et à bredouiller, et tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry remarqua la teinte rose qu'avaient prises les joues d'Hermione et laissa échapper un rire à son tour.

Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de sentir… de sentir de la vie autour de lui. Ses amis lui avaient manqué.

Harry fut ravi d'apprendre que Caitlin était adorée de pratiquement toute l'école, même si personne ne savait comment elle était arrivée là ni pourquoi elle restait au château. Il fut particulièrement enchanté de savoir que Rogue avait pratiquement eu le coup de foudre paternel pour la petite fille, même s'il essayait évidemment de le cacher.

Ils se contentèrent tout d'abord des nouvelles qui restaient sympathiques et qui concernaient Poudlard tout en évitant de parler de Voldemort, de Drago, ou des rumeurs autour d'Harry. Mais celui-ci amena le sujet, tenant à en parler.

- Je sais plus ou moins que Voldemort a eu des accès de colère ces derniers jours, dit-il. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des attaques de Mangemorts ?

- Hum, oui, quelques-unes, répondit Ron.

Les amis d'Harry lui racontèrent alors que Voldemort lançait des attaques sur de nombreux endroits sans réelle logique, comme s'il s'énervait sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela avait provoqué un certain nombre de pertes chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus, mais cela avait aussi eu un effet positif : désormais, de plus en plus de gens étaient convaincus du retour de Voldemort, et cessait de douter des dires de Dumbledore et d'Harry.

Le jeune homme était soulagé que les sorciers cessent d'ignorer la réalité mais il était affreux de voir qu'il fallait vraiment aux gens des preuves terribles pour croire en quelque chose… Malheureusement, il y avait toujours un groupe qui refusait d'admettre la vérité.

Le Ministère de la Magie, et à sa tête son Ministre, Fudge, tenaient fermement leur position officielle sur le sujet : Voldemort n'était pas revenu. Les journaux, muselés par l'influence du gouvernement, alimentaient sur ses ordres les propos qui faisaient de Dumbledore un vieux sénile et d'Harry un jeune perturbé et complètement fou.

Apparemment, une certaine femme agissait avec force dans ce sens : Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état. Et d'après ce que Fred et Georges avaient compris en espionnant l'Ordre et les professeurs, le Ministère avait l'intention de prendre de plus en plus d'importance au sein de Poudlard, à cause de ce que cette femme amenait à penser.

Mais heureusement, la plupart des sorciers croyaient donc désormais au retour de Voldemort, à cause de toutes les attaques. De plus, au sein même du Ministère, tout le corps des Aurors travaillait avec l'Ordre depuis la capture de Pettigrow et ses aveux complets sous Veritaserum.

- Oh, en parlant de Pettigrow, Harry ! s'exclama Ron au milieu de la conversation. Même si Sirius n'est pas officiellement libre, tout le monde sait qu'il était innocent ! Tous ceux qui acceptent les aveux de ce sale rat, bien sûr, mais ça fait du monde. Et surtout, tous les Aurors se sont mis d'accord pour ne pas arrêter Sirius s'ils le voient. C'est comme s'il était libre !

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent subitement, et un immense sourire ravi s'étira sur son visage.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis tellement content ! Mais comment savez-vous ça ?

- Grâce à nous, au départ, répondit Fred. On a beaucoup espionné les professeurs en ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe, et comme tous les profs sont dans l'Ordre, ils parlent de tout ça quand ils sont dans leur salle.

Harry réagit sur quelque chose :

- Tous les professeurs sont des membres de l'Ordre ?

- On imagine que oui, parce qu'ils parlent librement de ces sujets. Même si on n'a pas vérifié à chaque fois qui était à l'intérieur, répondit Georges.

- Et il y a eu un article sur Sirius, la traitrise de Pettigrow, qui démontre que le célèbre Sirius Black est innocent. Il a circulé un peu partout, raconta Hermione. Pas dans la Gazette bien sûr, mais dans les rues, sous forme de prospectus, et dans d'autres petits journaux qui étaient d'accord. Evidemment, il a été lu par tout le monde à l'école.

Harry était vraiment heureux. Ils continuèrent de parler, et s'insurgèrent tous avec force contre le Ministère pendant un moment, pour défouler leur colère contre le gouvernement.

Et puis tout le monde commença à s'en aller petit à petit, comme il se faisait tard. Chacun en partant adressa quelques mots amicaux à Harry pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux, geste qu'il apprécia.

.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Ron, Hermione, et Harry. Comme ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, Hermione se risqua à poser la question que personne n'avait osé demander.

- Harry ? Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il sut immédiatement ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce que… où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait rien revivre. Ron regarda Hermione pour essayer de lui dire de ne pas insister. Mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il fallait justement qu'Harry en parle, et qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans un souvenir qui avait l'air d'avoir été désagréable.

- Quand ils espionnaient les professeurs, Fred et Georges ont entendu Rogue et McGonagall parler de toi un jour, dit alors Hermione. Ils ne l'ont raconté qu'à nous, mais ça ne nous a pas dit grand-chose de toute manière.

Harry resta silencieux à nouveau. Hermione attendit un instant, et puis estima qu'elle n'allait pas insister ce soir-là. Mais Harry demanda, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dans la cheminée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

Hermione regarda Ron, qui hocha lentement la tête. Alors elle raconta :

_"C'est tellement difficile… Ca ne m'avait jamais affecté comme cela, jamais à ce point…" _  
_"Vous retrouvez ce que c'est que de tenir à quelqu'un..."_  
_Un silence. _  
_"Et où est-ce que… ça se passe ?"_  
_"Tout en bas."_  
_"Comment tient-il le coup ?"_  
_"Pas très bien."_  
_Un silence à nouveau. _  
_"J'ai peur qu'il n'abandonne jamais…"_  
_"Et le jeune Malefoy ?"_  
_"Il tient bon. Il est très courageux." _  
_"Combien de temps encore…"_  
_"Si Harry n'abandonne pas ce soir, j'arrêterai. Je n'en peux plus."_

Hermione se tut. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Elle l'observa, essayant d'en apprendre peut-être plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas dû manger beaucoup ces derniers jours, ni vraiment dormir. Il avait de forts cernes sous des yeux fatigués. Hermione pouvait y lire de la lassitude, de la douleur aussi. Mais étrangement, elle y distingua une profonde détermination et une force nouvelle.

Ron décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, et se leva en entraînant Harry avec lui. Il passa ensuite le chemin jusqu'au dortoir à rapporter à son ami les derniers potins des couples qui s'étaient formés en vue du Bal qui approchait.

.

C'est avec joie qu'Harry vit arriver Hedwige le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Il avait été bien heureux la veille de ne croiser pratiquement personne mais son arrivée dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là fut une autre paire de manche.  
Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et le silence avait été long et pesant avant de se transformer en chuchotements et conversations assez évidemment à son sujet. Il avait eu une grimace éloquente mais était allé s'assoir sans commentaires.

Hedwige se posa devant lui avec sa grâce habituelle et laissa Harry prendre la lettre qu'elle portait. Elle but quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille, et attendit que son maître ouvre le courrier qui lui était adressé avant de quémander quelques caresses qu'Harry lui donna affectueusement tout en commençant de lire.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en découvrant son interlocuteur, et il prononça simplement le nom de son parrain à l'intention de Ron et d'Hermione avant de continuer sa lecture.

_« Harry,_

_Il faudra vraiment qu'on discute de cette Lisa et de comment tu as fait pour l'inviter, je veux tout savoir. _

_Ce fameux bal approche, j'espère que tu as une tenue convenable ! La vieille chouette a bien raison de laisser plusieurs heures aux filles pour se préparer, et je te préviens Harry, si une fille n'est pas contente de l'état de son cavalier, ledit cavalier en est assez rapidement informé ! Et pas par des politesses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _

_Une Serdaigle, c'est bien ça ! Elle peut t'aider pour tes devoirs ! Héhé… Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà essayé, mais je ne te conseille pas de lui demander de les faire à ta place… Une Poufsouffle te les ferait sûrement, mais pas une Serdaigle ! Les Serdaigles sont assez fières, si j'en crois ma vieille expérience… _

_Mais du moment que tu ne nous ramènes pas une Serpentard, choisis donc la plus jolie et la plus utile ! Je plaisante. J'ai déjà réservé tous les autres soirs que celui de Noël juste pour discuter de filles avec toi… »_

Harry ne pouvait plus continuer à lire tant il riait. Lorsque Sirius saurait ce qu'il en était réellement !

_« … Vous venez bien tous au Square Grimmaud pour Noël, on viendra vous chercher à la gare (mon cas est toujours sujet à polémiques mais je compte venir quand même. Non mais.) _

_Errol partira en même temps qu'Hedwige mais je doute qu'ils arrivent ensembles à Poudlard. Molly y indique les différentes modalités pour ces vacances. »_

Harry indiqua à Ron que le hibou de sa famille était censé arriver également. Le jeune homme scruta le plafond et regarda par les hautes fenêtres, mais ne vit rien venir. Il soupira, las de cet animal trop vieux, et haussa les épaules avant de replonger dans son assiette.

_« … Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire à propos de Rogue et comme je n'en ai aucune idée, ça m'inquiète. Surtout que Remus a fait une tête bizarre en lisant ta lettre alors maintenant je m'attends au pire… _

_Concernant les particularités des Maraudeurs, comme tu l'as formulé, Remus et moi serons ravis de vous conseiller à ce sujet, et avons été très excités de savoir qu'une relève se préparait ! _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, tout le monde est impatient que vous arriviez. Passe le bonjour à Ron et Hermione, et vous avez celui de Remus. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Patmol_

_PS : dis à Hermione que nous sommes partants. »_

Harry reposa la lettre et la tendit à Ron et Hermione qui la lurent rapidement. Sirius avait toujours un don pour lui remonter le moral, l'aider à se sentir mieux et plus léger, c'était vraiment appréciable.

Attendant que son amie arrive au bas du parchemin, Harry la fixa et chercha à deviner ce à quoi Sirius pouvait bien faire allusion. Elle sentit son regard mais chercha à l'ignorer innocemment.

- De quoi il parle ? interrogea Ron après avoir lu à son tour. Tu leur as demandé quoi Hermione ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en parlerai en temps voulu, fut tout ce que la jeune fille répondit.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.

- Parce que je veux être certaine que cela se fera avant d'en parler et de donner de faux espoirs, répondit Hermione fermement.

Ron prit un air indigné mais comme Harry n'insistait pas, il dut juger que c'était la meilleure attitude et retint toute protestation.

La matinée fut agréable, et Harry avoua à Hermione qu'il était bien content de retrouver les cours après cette semaine difficile.

Toutefois, lorsqu'au déjeuner, elle évoqua le cours de Potions, Ron et elle virent le visage du jeune garçon s'assombrir.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'avais plus en tête notre cours préféré… marmonna-t-il avec cynisme.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Mais euh, hum… tu étais en bon terme avec… Rogue, chuchota Hermione.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ajouta Ron sur le même ton. Avec la conversation que les jumeaux ont surprise entre McGonagall et lui, on a plus ou moins compris qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ton absence, mais…

- Oui il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui, coupa Harry sèchement. Je ne dirai rien de plus.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent à nouveau et n'ajoutèrent rien. Harry réalisa qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'il s'énerve contre eux.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne vais juste pas être de très bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis de ce cours. Et en plus on est avec les Serpentards ! Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé.

Harry se leva de table avec lassitude.

- Etre avec eux ça veut dire être dans la même pièce que Drago, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

Il se mit à marmonner.

- Déjà que j'ai un mal fou quand on est en même temps dans la Grande Salle alors je ne veux même pas savoir dans une salle de classe…

- Je ne comprends pas bien, Harry… dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois jeunes sorciers quittèrent la table pour de bon et commencèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle. Harry essaya d'expliquer sur le chemin ce qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose s'était passé entre Drago et lui la veille, qui ne s'était apparemment pas arrêté. Il ne leur raconta pas les circonstances, et resta très vague, mais il parla tout de même des vagues de magie qui les avaient emplis et s'étaient mêlées.

- Et depuis, je sens constamment sa présence dans mon esprit, annonça-t-il alors.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

- Où qu'il soit, je sais où il est. Je peux sentir à quelle distance il est de moi, et dans quelle direction, continua Harry.

Il rougit, un peu gêné. Intérieurement, il désespérait de comprendre ce qui se passait entre Drago et lui.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, ça, même si c'est étrange, mais il y a quelque chose de plus : depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que tout en moi cherche à tout prix un contact physique avec lui. J'ai l'impression de lutter constamment pour ne pas aller vers lui, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, c'était à la fois confus et complètement inconnu, et perturbant.

- Oh, effectivement, répondit Hermione en se mettant à réfléchir pour essayer de comprendre le phénomène.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pour le moment.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité des cachots, une vague de sensations et de souvenirs douloureux envahirent soudain Harry. Il s'arrêta brusquement et dut se concentrer pour garder une respiration normale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? réagit Ron, s'étonnant de voir son ami s'arrêter.

- Rien, répondit Harry d'une voix bien moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Harry, tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione à son tour.

- Rien du tout, répliqua Harry plus violemment.

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda successivement l'entrée des cachots et Harry qui avait les yeux fixés dessus et qui ne bougeait plus. Hermione essayait de comprendre mais ce fut Ron qui trouva le premier.

- McGonagall et Rogue ont parlé des cachots dans la discussion rapportée par Fred et Georges, se rappela-t-il. Ils ont dit que tu étais… "tout en bas" et ont exprimé que c'était difficile…

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que Rogue t'as fait subir tout au fond des cachots ? demanda Hermione avec hésitation, comprenant à son tour.

Harry déglutit et resta silencieux. Il serra les dents et les poings, et avança soudain d'un pas rageur vers la salle de cours. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent s'éloigner et voulurent le suivre mais une voix murmurée les fit se retourner d'abord.

- Vous ne devriez pas lui parler de ce qui s'est passé. Et en dehors des cours, évitez de trop venir par ici avec lui. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Les deux Gryffondors prirent un air surpris en entendant les dires de Drago. Son regard était extrêmement fermé. Ils ne répondirent rien et il partit rapidement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit lentement la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… "tout en bas" ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce furent inquiets que les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent leur ami et leurs camarades devant la salle de potions. Harry avait un air sombre, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il entra rageusement dans la pièce et alla s'installer le plus loin possible du bureau du professeur.

Rogue le regarda passer sans laisser transparaître la moindre réaction sur son visage mais Drago qui le connaissait bien et Hermione qui remarquait beaucoup de choses virent ses doigts se crisper légèrement sur la porte qu'il avait ouverte.

Son attitude fut bien plus sèche et agressive que les semaines précédentes, où tous avaient pu remarquer qu'il s'était considérablement adouci comparé au début de l'année, et il enleva un nombre impressionnant de points aux Serpentards autant qu'aux Gryffondors en l'espace des deux heures de cours.

Ron s'était assis à côté d'Harry et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais Harry semblait aussi tendu qu'une corde raide. Il insista particulièrement pour que ça soit Ron qui se déplace et non lui, pour ne pas risquer de trop s'approcher de Drago, ce qui aurait inévitablement fini par dégénérer, et pour montrer ostensiblement à son père, à ce moment-là détesté avec force, qu'il lui en voulait toujours, et beaucoup.

La fin du cours fut un soulagement pour tout le monde, et tous eurent enfin l'impression de respirer correctement en sortant de la salle. Hermione traîna Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque pour les obliger à faire leurs devoirs du jour immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que s'ils repoussaient à plus tard, ils ne les feraient jamais le jour même, et surtout pas après leur entraînement de Quidditch.

De plus, il fallait absolument concentrer Harry sur quelque chose pour lui éviter de trop penser.

Elle les força à rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien à faire pour les jours à venir et quand ils n'eurent plus qu'une petite demi-heure avant leur entraînement, elle les laissa enfin partir.

Harry sortit le premier de la bibliothèque et Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron avant que celui-ci ne suive leur ami.

- Ron, fais attention d'accord ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'exploser, murmura la jeune fille.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ron, conscient de la situation. Je glisserai à Angelina l'idée de forcer sur ses exercices.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda son petit ami s'en aller à la suite d'Harry toujours aussi fermé et sombre.

Grâce à Ron qui laissa échapper quelques mots devant Angelina quant au manque qu'Harry avait d'efforts physiques, la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors chargea l'attrapeur de tactiques à travailler en plus de l'entraînement habituel.

Harry n'était pas idiot et il avait bien compris qu'il le devait à Ron mais ne lui en voulut pas, au contraire. Voler lui faisait toujours du bien, et se concentrer sur autre chose que ses soucis du moment ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui.

Et lorsque Ron et lui quittèrent l'entraînement, il se sentait effectivement beaucoup mieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune, Hermione n'y était pas, mais Parvati vint leur donner un mot de sa part :

_"Ne m'attendez pas, je suis allée discuter de quelque chose en rapport avec ce dont je ne veux pas vous parler tout de suite. _

_Harry, ferme ton esprit. Et ne râle même pas. _

_Ron, va te coucher, sinon tu vas encore dormir en Histoire de la Magie demain et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que tu prennes mes notes._

_Bises à tous les deux et bonne nuit."_

Ron jura tandis qu'Harry, le cœur plus léger que plus tôt, éclatait de rire.

- Non mais Harry ce n'est pas drôle ! On dirait ma mère !

Harry ne répondit rien et monta se coucher, épuisé par l'entraînement. Ron le suivit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles mais se mit au lit sans discuter… ce qui l'exaspéra lui-même encore plus, faisant rire Harry à nouveau.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry respira lentement et essaya de vider son esprit. L'exercice fut particulièrement difficile ce soir-là. Tous les évènements de la dernière semaine ne cessaient de revenir, par flashs d'images, l'empêchant de trouver la paix intérieure qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

Il se concentra alors sur la recherche de son Animagus pour centrer ses pensées sur ce sujet uniquement. Ils n'en avaient pas encore reparlé, mais lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté la première fois, Ron, Hermione, et lui avaient établi qu'ils devaient essayer d'atteindre une certaine quiétude pour commencer de visualiser leur animal. Il s'endormit avec l'impression de courir au milieu d'une forêt.

.

Le cours de Défense quelques jours plus tard aurait pu être une occasion pour Harry et Drago de se rapprocher mais Harry avait tellement peur de finir par lui sauter dessus qu'il fit tous les efforts du monde pour rester le plus loin possible du Serpentard.

Drago ne comprenait pas très bien mais ne s'offusqua pas car il ressentait lui-même parfois des… pulsions qui le poussaient vers Harry. Il chercha à faciliter les choses à Harry en se mettant avec Blaise lorsqu'il fallut se mettre par deux pour la pratique d'un sortilège à apprendre.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Théodore n'appréciait pas vraiment se faire prendre ainsi son partenaire habituel mais le Serpentard peu bavard alla simplement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Miss Mint quant à elle ne fit aucune remarque face à ces changements, voyant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Drago avait vu les tentatives presque désespérées d'Harry pour ne jamais se rapprocher de lui et s'il ne ressentait pas aussi intensément le besoin d'aller vers lui, après une heure passée à pratiquer la magie dans la même pièce, il commença à s'affoler de sentir ces étranges pulsions être bien plus fortes désormais que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry, il vit que le Gryffondor était particulièrement tendu, et crut comprendre que Weasley avait du mal à rester au niveau de son partenaire. Il grimaça et se reconcentra sur son propre duel, conscient que laisser dériver ses pensées vers Harry n'allait pas aider la situation à s'améliorer.

Ron sentait l'air s'alourdir autour d'Harry, et il commença à ressentir des sortes de vagues de magie émanant de son ami. D'une magie… pas assez neutre à son goût. Quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il comprit que la magie d'Harry était en train d'emplir la pièce toute entière à force d'être contenue.

Harry était bien conscient de ce qui se passait mais ne savait pas comment y remédier. Observant ses camarades, il s'aperçut qu'il projetait involontairement sur eux ce qu'il ressentait, sa frustration et son désir.

Les duels commençaient à devenir plus violents et… passionnés. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça.

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à rester détourné d'Harry. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut, venant du Gryffondor, cette détermination qu'il adoptait parfois, Drago se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Il vit avec effroi le rayon rouge d'un sortilège se diriger droit sur son torse, et l'envoyer contre le mur avec fracas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry et Ron. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, allongé par terre, et son ami se précipita vers lui.

Drago se retint de lâcher un juron et dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir à son chevet. Cela allait même plus loin que la simple inquiétude, il sentait tout son être se tendre et lui hurler d'aller vers Harry et de vérifier qu'il allait bien et de le soigner si besoin, et…

Blaise envoya son poing dans son épaule et Drago tourna la tête à une rapidité légendaire pour le foudroyer instantanément du regard. Mais le Serpentard, nullement effrayé, lui envoya un sourire moqueur. Drago ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Blaise savait mais il avait compris que celui-ci venait de le faire se détourner de ce fichu Potter.

Harry cligna péniblement des yeux et distingua le regard inquiet de leur professeur et de ses amis. Il essaya de se relever mais ressentit alors une douleur fulgurante dans le dos. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Ron et Neville se dépêchèrent de l'aider à se relever et Miss Mint leur demanda de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le soutenant, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Drago ressentait toujours l'attirance physique et magique, qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était passé cette chose étrange le soir où il l'avait libéré, mais il sentit aussi que l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue subitement plus respirable lorsqu'Harry l'avait quittée.

Certains élèves se regardaient étrangement, voire avec hostilité, mais Drago lut aussi du désir dans certains regards échangés. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le professeur laissa passer un temps où tous furent assez mal-à-l'aise avant de se reprendre. Ils remirent la salle en ordre et le cours se termina par de la théorie des sortilèges de défense.

.

Drago sortit de la classe assez perdu sur la conduite à tenir. Il n'avait qu'envie de monter voir Harry, mais ne pouvait aller à l'infirmerie sans une excuse valable, et cela n'en était pas une qu'il pouvait officiellement faire valoir.

C'est alors que Blaise et Théodore l'encadrèrent et le firent aller avec eux dans la direction que Granger avait prise, tout en envoyant Crabbe et Goyle aller voir ailleurs si Drago y était.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? réagit-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupides Drago, tu sais, lui dit Blaise avec légèreté.

- Et on sait observer, compléta Théodore.

Drago les regarda avec incompréhension.

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? essaya-t-il de savoir.

- On suit Granger, répondit Blaise.

- Pourquoi on suit la Sang-de… ? commença de dire Drago avec son masque de dédain.

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ton cher et tendre apprécie que tu l'appelles comme ça… l'interrompit Théodore, très calme.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et regarda fixement Blaise et Théodore l'un après l'autre. La grimace moqueuse sur le visage du premier et l'air sarcastique du second firent s'emballer son pouls. S'ils avaient pu deviner, alors, peut-être d'autres… Il serra les poings et les regarda d'un air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.  
Les deux Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel face à sa réaction.

- On te l'a dit, nous sommes très observateurs, répéta Blaise.

- Rassure-toi, tu as été très discret, personne n'a compris ce qu'on a compris, dit Théodore toujours aussi calme. On n'a deviné que parce qu'on a bien regardé.

- Et aussi parce qu'on est tes amis, ajouta Blaise très sérieusement.

La réplique de Drago et son attitude de Prince des Serpentards ne tarda pas.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami, seulement des servi…

- Ca suffit Drago, coupa Théodore. Ca va bien cinq minutes, mais toi comme nous savons très bien que tu nous considères pour plus que de simples serviteurs, comme tu dis. Et nous avons été amis bien avant que tu décides que nous n'étions pas assez bien pour toi.

Théodore n'avait pas prononcé la fin de sa phrase comme une accusation, mais elle sonnait trop comme tel pour que Drago puisse l'ignorer.

- Et si nous ne sommes pas tes amis, il n'y a aucune raison de garder secret ce que nous avons découvert n'est-ce pas ? lança Blaise.

- Si vous osez… réagit Drago avec colère.

- Mais calme toi enfin, tu ne comprends rien, vraiment ! s'agaça Blaise.

Drago se tut et croisa les bras en toisant ses deux… amis.

- Bon, maintenant que ce point a été éclairci, pouvons-nous avancer ? On va perdre Granger, reprit Blaise

- Son prénom est Hermione, corrigea calmement Théodore.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? réagit immédiatement Blaise.

Drago fut surpris de voir son ami réagir avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps lui-même. Ils se mirent à se chamailler et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque et ils entrèrent à sa suite mais n'allèrent pas la voir tout de suite. Blaise et Théodore firent assoir Drago à une table depuis laquelle ils pouvaient vérifier qu'elle ne partait pas.

- Et pourquoi on l'a suivie déjà ? demanda Drago à voix basse. Parce qu'espionner quelqu'un qui fait ses devoirs...

- Tais-toi deux minutes, répondit Blaise. Ecoute, on a appris des trucs, et tu es sensé en savoir d'autres. Le plan c'est qu'on recoupe nos infos et qu'ensuite on aille interroger Grang… Hermione sur les points qui nous manqueront, histoire d'être au courant de tout nous aussi.

Alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une ombre surgit soudain. Levant la tête, ils déglutirent en découvrant une Hermione Granger, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

- Hum, hum, il est fort impoli de suivre les gens, de les espionner, de parler d'eux et de leurs amis dans leur dos, et d'avoir l'intention de leur extorquer des informations !

Les trois garçons, malgré leur éducation de nobles sang-purs avant tout fondée sur une extrême maîtrise du paraître, sentirent le rouge leur monter aux joues, et eurent un instant l'impression d'être des enfants pris en faute, sous le regard de l'intelligente et perspicace Gryffondor.

- Oh, salut Granger…Hermione, rectifia Blaise en grimaçant à cause du coup de coude de Théodore. On ne t'avait pas vue dis donc… ajouta-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi discrets que vous le prétendez, répliqua Hermione.

- Ou alors c'est toi qui es une très bonne observatrice, proposa Blaise en souriant avec innocence.

- Essaie de te rattraper, faux-jeton ! marmonna Drago.

- L'important c'est que je ne vais pas vous laisser fouiner de cette manière sans être certaine que vous n'allez pas porter préjudice à Harry ! déclara fermement la jeune femme.

Le regard profondément outré de Drago lui donna envie d'éclater de rire, mais elle ne laissa qu'un léger sourire transparaître, soucieuse de garder son autorité sur les deux autres.

Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent, sérieusement. Ils regardèrent Drago, regardèrent Hermione, se regardèrent à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers la Gryffondor, celle-ci put lire de la détermination et de la sincérité.

Théodore s'adressa à elle le premier.

- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que nous ne sommes pas nos parents, tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même en travaillant avec moi. Si notre éducation et notre entourage ont cherché à nous apprendre à penser d'une certaine façon, Blaise comme moi avons grandi et avons appris à réfléchir par nous-mêmes. Et en voyant Drago, le plus Serpentard d'entre nous, parvenir à changer, nous nous sommes dit que nous pouvions le faire nous aussi.

.

- Et là Blaise se lève et tend la main vers moi pour que je la serre en me disant de te transmettre qu'ils sont avec toi désormais, acheva de raconter Hermione à Harry.

Si Harry faisait une tête de six pieds de long en l'entendant, ce n'était rien à côté des airs ahuris qu'arboraient Ron et Neville. Les filles avaient d'avantage de contenance mais Ginny semblait avoir du mal à accepter que ce que venait de dire Hermione était vrai et Lisa avait un air un peu perdu. Seule Luna avait gardé cet air rêveur et impassible, à son habitude, et comme Hermione s'y attendait, elle ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde.

- Donc Harry, si tu me le permets, je… voulut continuer Hermione. Harry ? Harry !

Harry sursauta.

- Ca fait bizarre... dit-il. Nott et Zabini pères sont des Mangemorts, Nott était au cimetière au mois de juin, et les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour être de mon côté, alors, c'est juste… étrange.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant bien son problème.

- Comme l'a fait remarquer Théo, Drago a bien accepté lui, rappela-t-elle.

- Tu es certaine de leur sincérité ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne peux évidemment pas être sûre mais je pense qu'ils ne mentaient pas, répondit Hermione.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il serait prudent, ou bon de faire.

Son esprit dériva vers l'incident de la matinée : pendant le cours de Défense, ce qu'il avait ressenti était devenu trop incontrôlable et en voyant à quel point cela commençait à atteindre les autres élèves, il avait jugé préférable d'y mettre fin, avant que la situation ne dégénère pour de bon.

Et aller embrasser fougueusement Drago avec d'autres idées en tête n'aurait certainement pas été une bonne idée, particulièrement pas pour le Serpentard.

Il avait alors laissé un sort de Ron le toucher, pour avoir une excuse pour sortir de la salle. Mais le sortilège rendu plus fort par l'ambiance tendue et emplie de magie, et il avait eu plus mal que prévu.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait été de retour à l'infirmerie. Caitlin et Mrs Pomfresh l'avaient accueilli avec des airs faussement mécontents et Ron s'était pris un fou rire à voir la petite héritière imiter le comportement de l'infirmière.

Caitlin se plaisait beaucoup à aider à soigner les gens. Et voir Harry avait été un réel plaisir pour elle, surtout après presque une semaine à ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Le jeune homme l'avait enlacée un long moment, et lui avait promis plusieurs fois qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. La petite fille avait trop besoin d'être rassurée, et de sentir qu'Harry serait toujours là pour elle…

Après simplement une heure à l'infirmerie, Harry avait pu repartir. Ron, Neville, et lui étaient retournés en cours, heureusement non en commun avec les Serpentards, et le petit groupe de Gryffondors accompagné de Luna et Lisa s'était retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande à la fin de la journée.

Secouant la tête, Harry se reconcentra sur la conversation et les sujets actuels.

- Très bien, je pense qu'on peut essayer de leur faire confiance, et de les inclure un peu de temps à autre, finit-il par dire.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème pour eux si on les voit avec nous, ajouta Hermione. Drago a son image à tenir mais les autres Serpentards de son année créent des liens avec les autres Maisons sans problème, grâce aux groupes de travail entre autre.

Ron intervint :

- Au fait, Justin Finch-Fletchley est venu nous dire à Neville et moi que les autres gars de notre année se réunissaient vendredi après-midi prochain, avant le bal.

- Oui, comme les filles vont se retrouver pour se préparer, Seamus et Dean ont dit qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi les garçons ne feraient pas pareil, compléta Neville. Même si se préparer chez nous n'a pas les mêmes proportions que du côté de nos cavalières…

- On va discuter des filles et de comment ne pas faire de gaffes, ajouta Ron en riant.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Et nous les filles trouvons que c'est une très bonne idée ! rétorqua Lisa. Ce qui est super c'est que les filles de Serpentard seront là aussi, et bien que je déteste Pansy Parkinson, j'apprécie beaucoup Daphné et quelques autres.

Harry réalisa soudain quelque chose.

- Euh, il y aura les garçons de Serpentard aussi avec nous j'imagine… dit-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, l'idée est qu'on soit tous ensembles, pourquoi… Oh, mince, ça va aller Harry ? finit Ron en se retenant de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! se plaignit Harry.

- Si, beaucoup. Malefoy et toi dans la même pièce remplie de gars parlant de leurs cavalières… Hahaha !

Ron se mit à rire, suivi de la plupart. Ceux qui avaient assisté au cours de Défense ce matin-là avaient raconté aux autres ce qui s'était passé, et l'idée que cela continue jusqu'aux vacances les avaient tous plutôt fait rire.

- Mais Harry a une cavalière, n'est-ce pas ! intervint Lisa, faussement agacée.

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa Ron sans la moindre sincérité.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron tu as vraiment des cours à prendre. Tu manques cruellement de tact et de délicatesse.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Et puis, c'est dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je suis sûre que les choses se seront améliorées, concernant Malefoy, dit-elle convaincue.  
Harry espérait qu'elle avait raison…

.

Le lendemain, il monta voir le professeur Dumbledore, à sa demande.

- Et bien Harry j'ai appris que tu étais encore passé par l'infirmerie aujourd'hui !

Harry grimaça.

- Disons que j'ai préféré me laisser toucher par un sort que de rendre une classe entière complètement dingue…

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Dumbledore alla s'assoir à son bureau et croisa ses mains devant lui. Harry essaya de lui raconter et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis le moment où Drago et lui s'étaient… retrouvés, jusqu'aux récents incidents. Il lui raconta aussi les fois où Drago avait senti lorsqu'il était mal, lorsqu'il souffrait à cause de sa cicatrice, ou pour d'autres raisons.

- Et la semaine dernière… commença ensuite Harry, voulant parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Drago avait subi le Doloris devant lui.

Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses, Harry, à ce propos. Même si je considère que cela était nécessaire, je sais que cela n'a été facile pour personne.

Harry hésita un instant, et puis décida de ne pas partir dans cette voie.

- C'est bon, je… j'ai compris la raison, dit-il simplement.

- Tu me disais, avec le jeune Malefoy… ? reprit Dumbledore.

Il comprit qu'Harry ne voulait pas encore parler de comment il considérait ce qui s'était passé alors il n'insista pas. Harry essaya de retrouver ce qu'il avait ressenti : à quel point cela avait été insupportable, à quoi point il lui avait été impossible, même de prétendre que voir Drago souffrir lui était indifférent.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Harry ? demanda ensuite Dumbledore. Essaie de te souvenir, et de réfléchir sur ce que vous vous êtes dit. Peux-tu me le répéter ?

- J'ai dit… j'ai dit que je l'aimerai, que je le protégerai, que je me battrai pour lui. Et lui, lui a dit qu'il guérirait mes blessures, et qu'il serait à mes côtés. Il a dit qu'il serait mon compagnon. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit d'être son prince…

Harry était un peu gêné de raconter cela au professeur Dumbledore. Mais les yeux du directeur brillaient avec force, et Harry prit la mesure de l'importance de ce qui s'était joué ce soir-là.

- Que lui as-tu répondu Harry… ?

- Je lui ai dit… d'être mien à jamais.

Dumbledore se renversa dans son fauteuil, un sourire de contentement accroché à ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillant plus que jamais. Fumseck laissa échapper un hululement joyeux et agita ses ailes sur son perchoir.

- Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas supporter de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Drago sans enflammer tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout ça entre nous ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? interrogea Harry, désespérant de comprendre.

- Le Prince et son Compagnon Harry… Je te suggère de chercher sur ce sujet si vous souhaitez d'autres réponses.

Harry resta silencieux un instant puis soupira, comprenant que Dumbledore ne serait pas plus clair pour le moment.

On frappa à la porte, et Dumbledore invita à entrer. Severus apparut. Harry lui jeta un regard noir pour toute salutation, et tourna la tête.

- Asseyez-vous donc Severus, dit le directeur. Nous devons parler plus en détails du départ d'Harry.

Harry le coupa pour lui suggérer ce à quoi il avait pensé avec ses amis :

- Nous nous sommes dit que Lisa et moi, ainsi qu'avec Ron et Hermione, nous pourrions nous disputer à la fin du bal, et j'en profiterai pour partir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. L'idée était de faire croire qu'Harry se séparait de ses amis pour qu'ils ne soient pas mis en danger, ou leurs familles.

- Lorsque tu sortiras du château, quelqu'un de confiance t'attendra et t'emmènera au Square Grimmaud, compléta Dumbledore. Je vous laisse décider entre vous à quel moment, Harry, tu iras avec ton père pour devenir Darren Prince, comme décidé.

Harry acquiesça. Severus voulut prendre la parole :

- Peut-être…

Mais le regard noir d'Harry fut si violent qu'il l'empêcha de continuer.

- Merci, _professeur_, siffla Harry avec insolence en insistant bien sur le titre, mais je crois que j'ai eu assez de vos brillantes idées pour l'instant.

- Potter, vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, répliqua Rogue qui avait entièrement retrouvé ses facultés.

- Ne m'appelez pas Potter quand ce n'est pas nécessaire ! réagit Harry avec colère.

Il détestait ça. Quand son père l'appelait ainsi, c'était comme s'il reniait leur filiation. Et il l'avait vouvoyé, comme… avant. Et cette façon de prononcer son nom…

- Je t'appellerai autrement quand tu le mériteras ! répondit Rogue.  
Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Il serra les poings.

- Tu n'as rien compris ! cria-t-il. Tu mélanges tout !

Severus resta interdit. Qu'avait-il…

- J'en ai marre !

Et Harry se leva, et sortit en fermant rageusement la porte derrière lui. Severus se leva à son tour et se tourna exaspéré vers Dumbledore. Mais il prit une mine déconfite en voyant le directeur le regarder lui avec lassitude.

- Harry a raison, vous mélangez tout mon ami, lui dit doucement le directeur.

- Mais, il… enfin Dumbledore j'ai le droit d'exiger un minimum de respect dans la façon dont il s'adresse à moi ! répondit Severus, perdu.

- Il vous a demandé de ne pas l'appeler Potter. Il veut que vous l'appeliez par son prénom, ou je pense au moins par le nom de famille qui est aussi le vôtre, parce qu'il est votre fils et qu'il veut l'être. Et tout ce que vous lui avez dit à l'instant, c'était que vous ne le considérerez comme votre fils que lorsqu'il le méritera.

- Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

- Bien sûr que non. Mais Harry est un adolescent impulsif qui ne réfléchit parfois pas assez. Et après ce que vous lui avez fait vivre en plus la semaine passée…

Severus jura et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

.

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione, toujours énervé. La jeune femme eut alors une bonne idée pour lui changer les idées, et ils allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Alors, avez-vous des idées de quel animal serait votre Animagus, demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Les deux garçons réagirent avec plaisir à ce sujet de conversation.

- Quand je réussis à atteindre cet état dont on a parlé la dernière fois, état de quiétude, j'ai l'impression de courir dans les bois, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas de courir comme moi je courrais, mais de courir comme un animal peut courir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il s'interrompit, et reprit plus pensivement :

- J'ai une sensation de… de sauvage. Un désir puissant de partir et d'être libre. De ne plus suivre de règles, de destins. Oui, je ressens un besoin fort d'une liberté sauvage.

Ron parla à son tour.

- Je cours aussi, mais ce n'est pas au milieu d'une forêt, c'est plutôt en pleine campagne. Je ne fais pas que courir, j'ai l'impression de… de bondir aussi. Un peu dans tous les sens.

Hermione prit des notes sur leurs dires et raconta à son tour :

- Je n'ai pas exactement l'impression de courir, pour ma part. C'est plutôt une marche rapide, mais sur quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de grimper, et de me balader sur… sur des rochers, ou dans des arbres.

Les trois jeunes gens se sentaient excités par leurs découvertes, même si elles n'allaient pas encore très loin. Ils avaient envie d'en savoir plus, et de trouver quel animal leur correspondait, mais ils ne savaient pas exactement comment encore.

- Je pense qu'on peut restreindre nos recherches aux animaux à quatre pattes, fit remarquer Hermione.

Les garçons étaient asse d'accord. Ils discutèrent encore tous les trois un moment, et ne repartirent à la salle commune que lorsqu'ils sentirent la fatigue les rattraper.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry lança les sorts d'insonorisation autour de lui, sorts qu'il lançait tous les soirs pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoirs lorsque ses cauchemars le faisaient crier. Comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours, il commença par prendre de grandes inspirations destinées à calmer les battements de son cœur et à l'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à éloigner de son esprit ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses émotions, ses sentiments.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint ce stade de quiétude ou l'on se sent aussi léger que l'air, Harry rechercha les sensations qu'il avait déjà éprouvé dans sa quête de son Animagus. Lorsque il ressentit l'impression désormais familière de courir sur quatre pattes dans la forêt, il essaya de trouver ce qui correspondrait le mieux. Il s'endormit avant de comprendre.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Secrets, Animagus, Et Nouveaux Amis_****] : **

Pas d'explication à donner, il s'agit de différents éléments qu'on trouve dans le chapitre.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **

J'ai abordé plusieurs choses, avec plutôt des conversations, mais c'est pour poser un peu les choses et les personnages après les chapitres plus intenses qu'il y a eu avant.

J'ai repris la thématique du Ministère et le personnage d'Ombrage, qui travaillent contre l'acceptation du retour de Voldemort, parce que je la trouve extrêmement importante en soi dans l'histoire. Et j'aime aussi lier mon intrigue à celle des livres premiers, je trouve cela vraiment intéressant de mêler les deux tout en créant quelque chose d'original.

Je tenais absolument aussi à faire libérer Sirius. Non seulement ça me tenait à cœur (je trouvais affreux que dans les livres, il n'ait jamais pu goûter à un peu de liberté…), mais en plus ça va me servir.

Dans les livres, Harry veut toujours faire les choses tout seul, et je ne suis pas d'accord, alors dans mon histoire, je lui ai un peu forcé la main avec Hermione. Et on a ainsi un premier petit groupe qui se forme autour d'Harry. Si j'ai choisi Neville, Luna, et Ginny en particulier, c'est aussi pour faire une référence aux livres. Et vous verrez, cela va évoluer de plus en plus ensuite.

Harry en veut à son père, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Et si les choses s'étaient améliorées, Severus Rogue n'est toujours pas le père parfait, et il n'a pas toujours conscience de ce qu'il dit.

La relation avec Drago évolue d'un seul coup. Il y a dans les paroles prononcée et rappelée dans ce chapitre, et dans ce qui se passe, des indices de la suite de leur lien. A nouveau, leurs sentiments sont réels, mais il y a quelque chose en plus qui agit dessus, et sur eux. C'est important, et vous comprendrez plus tard en quoi et pourquoi.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quels sont les Animagus d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione ?

Comment la dernière semaine avant les vacances va-t-elle se passer, entre les difficultés d'Harry et Drago à rester dans la même pièce, le départ d'Harry à terminer de préparer, l'approche du Bal… ?

Comment le Bal va-t-il se passer ? Harry va-t-il réussir à partir selon leurs plans ?

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : le Ministère et les journaux contre Harry et Dumbledore, l'influence d'Ombrage ; importance de Neville, Ginny, et Luna autour d'Harry

*_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban _(Tome 3) : innocence de Sirius dépendant de Pettigrow

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Au Bal Masqué_], Harry y annoncera enfin à Lisa son départ de l'école, et tentera de faire cesser les incidents liés à Drago et lui, et le Bal arrivera enfin pour les jeunes sorciers…


	14. Chapter 13 - Au Bal Masqué

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Un petit groupe se forme, autour d'Harry et de la situation, composé de Ron et Hermione, de Neville, Ginny, Luna, et Lisa, et de Fred et Georges.

Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini annoncent qu'ils sont désormais du côté d'Harry et qu'ils savent que Drago et Harry ont une relation, et Harry décide de leur faire confiance.

Harry ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé, et agit avec colère face à son père. Drago et lui sentent que ce qu'ils ont partagé n'est pas terminé : ils éprouvent le désir d'être l'un vers l'autre, et des réactions se déclenchent contre leur résistance. Pour aider à comprendre, Dumbledore suggère de chercher autour du Prince et du Compagnon.

Harry, Ron et Hermione parlent des images et sensations autour de leurs Animagus, et estiment qu'ils sont des animaux à quatre pattes. Sirius accepte de les aider à le devenir pendant les vacances.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :**du samedi après-midi 9 décembre au vendredi soir 15 décembre

.

* * *

**.**

_PREMIERE PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 13 – Au Bal Masqué**

**.**

Le jour suivant, tout le monde se retrouva dans le stade pour assister au troisième match de Quidditch de l'année : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Grâce aux nouvelles amitiés entre Maisons dans la plupart des classes, il y avait dans tous les gradins des supporters des deux équipes.

Après un match acharné, Serpentard l'emporta, lorsque Drago attrapa le Vif d'Or après avoir volé d'une manière impressionnante pour le suivre et ne pas le lâcher d'un pouce. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles n'avait pas la même dextérité et la même agilité sur un balai, et n'avait pas été capable de suivre la course, et Drago avait terminé seul jusqu'à refermer ses doigts sur la petite balle dorée sous les applaudissements .

.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Hermione convoqua dans la Salle sur Demande ceux qui étaient déjà au courant de la plupart des choses, c'est-à-dire le reste des frères et sœur Weasley, Neville, et Luna et Lisa.

Harry avait décidé de mettre en place avec eux le plan qu'il avait imaginé pour quitter l'école, et ils se réunirent ainsi pour en discuter.

Harry prit simplement Lisa à part auparavant. Il estimait qu'il lui devait au moins ça. Pendant que les autres papotaient dans les fauteuils, Harry et Lisa s'éloignèrent quelques instants.

- Lisa, je dois te parler de quelque chose. En fait, on va en parler ensembles ensuite, mais je voulais te le dire plus personnellement, attaqua Harry, plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda Lisa en cherchant à l'encourager.

- Je vais… je vais quitter Poudlard, avoua-t-il enfin.

Ils avaient décidé, Ron, Hermione, et lui, que seuls les Weasley seraient au courant du retour d'Harry sous une autre identité. Il aurait été trop dangereux de le dire à qui que ce soit, et si la fratrie n'avait pas déjà vu son autre apparence, il ne leur en aurait pas parlé non plus.

Il avait décidé ensuite qu'il préviendrait Neville et Luna, parce qu'ils le devineraient de toute manière, mais plus tard. Lisa quant à elle, ne saurait rien. Et si Harry allait prévenir Drago -il n'aurait pu faire autrement même s'il l'avait voulu- il n'irait pas jusqu'à le dire à Théodore et Blaise, pas encore.

- Comment ça, tu vas quitter l'école ? demanda Lisa interloquée.

- Je vais m'en aller pour attirer Voldemort ailleurs. Il sait que trois des quatre héritiers sont à Poudlard, et si j'y suis aussi, il n'a pratiquement plus aucune raison de ne pas foncer sur le château pour tous nous avoir, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

- Mais… mais il ne pourrait pas… et Dumbledore… protesta la jeune fille.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Harry.

Il voyait qu'elle était troublée, et imaginait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir partir, mais il fallait que tout le monde soit convaincu qu'Harry Potter était tout sauf à Poudlard. Harry ne pensait qu'à la sécurité de tous.

Lisa le regarda un long moment, réalisant ce qu'il lui disait, et pourquoi. Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête. Elle comprenait, bien que ce soit contre son gré.

- Très bien, chuchota-t-elle.

- Merci, répondit Harry. Si tu veux, on pourra en parler davantage après notre… réunion.

Elle acquiesça, et ils retournèrent vers les autres. Lisa dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour refouler l'émotion qui montait en elle.

Hermione prit la parole devant tous et expliqua la situation et le départ d'Harry, sans mentionner son retour bien sûr. Neville regarda Harry complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle, ne voulant pas croire que son ami allait juste partir. Et alors qu'ils étaient liés !

Ginny protesta vigoureusement, demandant comment Harry avait pu convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser faire ça puisqu'apparemment le directeur était d'accord. Luna avait perdu son air rêveur et regardait Harry fixement, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour qu'il le remarque et s'en sente mal à l'aise.

Même Fred et Georges n'étaient pas des fans de l'idée. Hermione eut du mal à ramener le silence et à convaincre tout le monde en quoi ce plan était un bon plan, en quoi Harry ne risquerait rien (avec des raisons qu'elle inventa)… Harry n'avait qu'envie de dire la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas encore.

Quand Hermione put parler à nouveau, elle enchaîna directement.

- Nous allons mettre en place une scène qui devra être jouée pendant le Bal, présenta-t-elle, et dans laquelle il sera clair qu'Harry part, et part seul. Il faut faire croire qu'il n'a plus personne qui lui est cher à l'école, pour protéger tout le monde.

- Et il faut aussi faire croire que ce départ est précipité, et qu'il n'était pas prévu aussi tôt dans l'année, ajouta Harry. Pour donner l'impression que je pars sur un coup de tête, et que Voldemort me pense perdu quelque part. Cela le fera me sous-estimer et croire qu'il peut me retrouver.

Tout était logique et bien pensé. Ils se mirent donc à réfléchir et planifier ce qui se passerait lors du Bal. Ils passèrent un moment dessus, vérifiant à chaque fois qu'ils ne faisaient aucune erreur.

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Harry alla manger avec Lisa. Mais il fut sollicité de nouveau en début d'après-midi, par Hermione… annonçant qu'elle ouvrait une session de travail obligatoire pour Harry et à laquelle _"Ron ferait bien de participer même si bien sûr rien ne l'obligeait"_.

Hermione fit changer la Salle sur Demande, qui se transforma en salle de travail, avec bibliothèques et bureaux spacieux et fournis. La jeune femme entreprit de faire rattraper à Harry tous les cours et devoirs de la semaine précédente, dont il avait manqué tous les jours.

Il ne restait qu'une dernière petite semaine avant les vacances mais Hermione répliqua aux protestations qu'elle ne voyait pas comment Harry allait bien travailler durant la période de Noël et qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire la journée même.

Elle n'ajouta pas à voix haute qu'elle avait bien vu qu'au moindre relâchement de son attention, Harry partait dans des souvenirs douloureux, et elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle voulait l'obliger à se concentrer sur quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de trop penser à ce qu'il avait vécu et qui apparemment le faisait toujours souffrir.

Ce soir-là, intellectuellement épuisé, Harry put vider son esprit sans autant de difficultés que d'habitude. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes mais parvint plus rapidement que d'ordinaire au stade d'apaisement spirituel qui le menait à sa sensation de course effrénée dans les bois.

Pour la première fois, il ressentit en lui l'ambiance de la nuit, et des sons et couleurs nocturnes. Il s'endormit en entendant un animal hurler à la lune.

**.**

Le mardi suivant, Harry se rendit à sa leçon d'occlumancie avec son père, le cœur bien moins lourd que quelques jours auparavant. Il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir, et ne se sentait plus en colère. Plus vraiment.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de leçon en presque un mois, et Harry espérait qu'il parviendrait à résister à l'invasion de son esprit. Mais en même temps, il se sentait plus serein. Il avait mieux réussi, depuis quelques temps, à fermer ses pensées. Et il avait réussi à repousser Voldemort, cela n'était pas rien.

Hermione était ravie de sa bonne volonté lorsqu'il quitta Ron et elle pour aller au bureau de son père. Alors qu'il était presque parti, Ron le rappela :

- Tu ne voudrais pas lui demander à quoi servent les feuilles de mandragore dans le Philtre de Larmes ? Je ne trouve l'information nulle part.

- Ronald Weasley ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Quoi ?! réagit-il avec un air innocent. Tu ne veux pas me donner la réponse, je cherche un autre moyen de terminer ce fichu devoir de potions !

Harry éclata de rire et s'en alla avant de se faire chasser par la bibliothécaire. Il descendit plutôt de bonne humeur… quand il croisa Miss Teigne. Il n'avait rien à craindre ou à se reprocher, mais la chatte se mit tout de même à cracher contre lui. Il retint l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied et continua son chemin.

Mais le chat sortit les griffes alors qu'il passait près d'elle. Il réagit instinctivement : il se mit en position défensive et se mit à gronder sans s'en rendre compte.

Miss Teigne sursauta, émit un glapissement, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Harry se releva et repartit en se disant que cette vieille chatte était aussi folle que Rusard.

.

Il arriva au bureau du professeur Rogue légèrement en retard, et frappa à la porte en espérant que son père ne lui ferait pas de remarques à ce sujet. Severus ouvrit, et reconnaissant son fils, la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

- Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? lança Harry un peu moqueur.

Et il entra sans attendre que Severus l'y invite.

- Et bien oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te montres, admit le sorcier.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Je suis là, dit-il simplement.

Severus voulait lui demander pourquoi, lui demander s'il était toujours en colère contre lui, si… Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Serait-il possible que tu emmènes Caitlin au Square Grimmaud samedi soir, une fois que tout le monde sera arrivé ? demanda-t-il à son père.

Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste l'accepter, Severus trouvait insupportable de voir son fils s'adresser à lui comme s'il ne lui avait pas fait subir le martyr à peine deux semaines plus tôt.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il malgré son envie de dire autre chose. Aucun problème.

- Super, dit Harry. Et…

Il se fit un peu hésitant.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais rester un peu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Severus le regarda sans comprendre.

- J'aimerais que l'Ordre, enfin, les membres proches, dont on peut être sûrs, et auxquels je tiens, les Weasley, Remus, tu vois l'idée… donc j'aimerais que ces gens…

Severus comprit.

- Tu voudrais me présenter comme ton père ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry hocha la tête. Severus ne put le regarder plus longtemps, et il retourna à pas vifs derrière son bureau.

- Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, continua Harry, mais… mais j'aimerais vraiment passer Noël avec tout le monde, et avec toi aussi.

Severus fit mine de lire il ne savait quel papier.

- Et puis, je sais que Caitlin aussi t'apprécie beaucoup. Elle serait heureuse de te voir avec nous tous… dit encore Harry.

- Pourquoi… ?

Il fallait qu'il comprenne, Severus ne supportait pas cette situation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda-t-il enfin, dans un murmure douloureux.

- Oh, je t'en veux toujours, répondit Harry sans animosité pour autant. Mais j'ai décidé qu'il était stupide de te tenir à l'écart et de m'énerver contre toi alors que je sais pertinemment que tu pensais faire au mieux, et agir pour moi.

Severus releva les yeux et regarda son fils, troublé.

- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce que tu nous as fait subir, à Drago et moi, continua Harry. Et ce ne sera jamais un bon souvenir. Mais ça nous a permis d'atteindre quelque chose, de plus fort, qui n'aurait pu se passer sans ce que tu as fait. Et je sais aussi que cette expérience me sera utile un jour. Alors je ne suis plus en colère.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Pour ce que tu as dit l'autre jour, je suis sûr que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as laissé entendre, dit-il sans rancœur. Je ne suis pas le meilleur non plus quand il s'agit de tact lorsque je suis énervé… alors oublions juste.

Severus ne parvenait à croire que son fils lui pardonne ainsi.

- Et puis c'est bientôt Noël, murmura Harry.

Severus se leva, et s'avançant précipitamment vers son fils, il l'étreignit avec force. Harry se laissa aller à son étreinte, et la lui rendit.

.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry regarda son père avec un air plus amusé, et Severus sentit quelque chose venir qui n'allait pas lui plaire…

- Dis, on n'arrive pas à trouver à quoi servent les feuilles de Mandragore dans le Philtre de Larmes, et Hermione ne veut rien nous dire. Tu ne pourrais pas… ?

Harry prit son air le plus innocent et Severus tomba des nues. Ce sale gamin était en train de profiter de lui pour faire les devoirs qu'il lui avait donnés !

- Serpentard… marmonna Severus en allant chercher un livre dans la petite bibliothèque de son bureau.

Harry se mit à rire. Severus ouvrit l'ouvrage, et d'un coup de baguette, copia la page qui l'intéressait, et la lança vers Harry qui l'attrapa, ravi.

- Merci 'pa ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- C'est bien parce que je veux me faire pardonner, et c'est la seule fois ! répliqua Severus en essayant de retrouver un air dur et sévère.

C'était peine perdue. Mais après le geste qu'Harry venait de faire envers lui, il n'allait rien faire ou dire qui puisse tout gâcher.

.

Ils travaillèrent l'occlumancie, et Harry se débrouilla moins bien que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais Severus apprécia tout de même les progrès qu'il observa. Ils terminèrent la soirée plus légèrement, en discutant, un peu maladroits, mais tous les deux avec bonne volonté.

Quand Harry retourna à la salle commune, Hermione ne parvint à croire que Rogue ait pu donner la réponse pour leur devoir. Ron fut ravi, et remercia chaleureusement Harry en se moquant d'Hermione qui refusait de vérifier si ce qu'elle avait écrit était juste.

Lorsqu'ils la surprirent un peu plus tard en train de corriger son devoir, ils lui jurèrent pour son plus grand malheur que cela la suivrait toute sa vie, et qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais d'en rire.

.

Les cours du vendredi, matin du Bal, auraient sûrement mieux fait de ne pas être. Pas un élève n'était concentré sur ce que pouvaient bien raconter leurs professeurs. Les plus jeunes et non invités au bal se morfondaient tandis que ceux qui y participaient ne faisaient qu'en parler.

Les filles piaillaient à propos de leurs tenues et coiffures, les garçons paniquaient à l'idée de devoir danser, et ceux et celles chargés de décorer l'école étaient affolés de tout ce qui leur restait à faire avant le soir.

- Bref, tout est absolument normal, termina d'exposer Blaise à ceux de sa classe à la fin du cours de Sortilèges.

- Blaise.

- Oui Théodore ?

- Tais-toi.

Crabbe et Goyle laissèrent échapper ce qui étaient pour eux des rires mais qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des grognements de babouins pour le reste de leurs camarades. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de les envoyer balader. Mais que lui avait-il pris de les accepter dans son entourage au début de leur première année ?

Enfin, ils n'étaient pas méchants, et ils étaient très timides. Drago avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient idiots que parce que personne ne leur avait laissé la chance de réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Parfois il se disait qu'au lieu de les mépriser, il pourrait essayer de les aider. Mais d'autres fois, il n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Blaise vit son air exaspéré et posa un bras sur ses épaules d'une façon bien trop familière au goût du jeune Malefoy qui tenait encore à garder son image. Le ricanement Blaise s'amplifia à la vue de l'exaspération que Drago affichait, amplifiée par le comportement de son ami. Les tentatives pour se débarrasser de lui furent vaines.

- Blaise, tu es vraiment impossible, soupira Drago.

- Merci, merci, salua le jeune homme fort amusé. Bien, les cours sont terminés ! Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner alors je propose qu'on aille directement dans la Grande Salle.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il remarqua alors que Théo regardait Blaise avec insistance comme pour essayer de lui signifier quelque chose, regard qu'ils cachaient régulièrement au Serpentard, insupportable ces derniers temps.

Drago croisa alors les bras et s'arrêta les fixant l'un après l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? interrogea-t-il avec autorité.

- Nous ? Oh mais rien, Dray, répondit Blaise avec innocence.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Drago. Et je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Théodore se retourna et chercha des yeux les filles de leur classe.

- Daphné ? appela-t-il.

Leur amie de Serpentard était en grande discussion non loin derrière eux avec ses amies. Drago lança un coup d'œil intrigué à Théodore mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Oui Théo ? répondit Daphné en souriant.

- Tu veux aller en rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

- Oh, bien sûr, pas de souci, répondit alors la jeune fille sans hésitation.

Le regard ahuri de Drago fit éclater Blaise de rire. Drago suivit Daphné des yeux: la jeune sorcière avait appelé Tracey, sa grande amie, et alla avec elle parler à Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux garçons étaient désormais ralentis par les filles, et Théodore et Blaise en profitèrent pour accélérer le pas tout en entraînant Drago avec eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… essaya de comprendre Drago.

- Nous avons mis au point des codes et signaux assez discrets, avec quelques personnes, pour différentes situations, expliqua Théodore.

- Il fallait qu'on te parle sans être entendus, et comme les deux idiots ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle… compléta Blaise.

- Je sais, ne m'en parlez pas, marmonna Drago. Mais attendez, pourquoi…

- On t'expliquera plus tard, le coupa Théodore.

Ils allèrent dans un coin reculé et peu fréquenté, et Blaise et Théodore se tournèrent vers Drago.

- Bon, écoute, commença Théodore. Toutes les filles de notre année, ainsi que quelques autres, ont prévu de se retrouver toutes ensembles pour se préparer et papoter entre elles avant ce soir.

- Du coup, renchérit Blaise, ces chers Poufsouffles ont proposé que les garçons se retrouvent aussi. Mais pour jouer au Quidditch d'abord avant d'aller s'habiller… et parler de filles aussi. Car, je cite : "_après tout, on ne voit pas pourquoi elles pourraient le faire et pas nous_".

Théodore continua avec un air légèrement hautain.

- Finch-Fletchley a aussi dit que ce serait l'occasion d'essayer d'apprendre les pas de danse. Il n'a pas beaucoup insisté sur ce point en comprenant rapidement qu'à part Crabbe et Goyle, nous sang-purs savions danser.

L'évidence se peignit sur son visage, et Drago approuva.

- Oui, Théodore lui a fait son regard spécial "_Je suis un aristocrate_" et il ne s'est pas attardé ! ajouta Blaise en rigolant.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on va passer l'après-midi avec les mecs de notre année de toutes les Maisons, continua Théo avant de baisser la voix. Ca veut dire Potter.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa.

.

La semaine entière avait été chaotique. Depuis l'incident du cours de Défense la semaine précédente, les évènements étranges n'avaient cessé de se répéter au fil de la semaine.

Il y avait eu la chute soudaine et surprenante des armures dans un couloir où il avait dû croiser Harry, l'inflammation des rideaux du cours de Divination quand Trelawney avait voulu placer les élèves et avaient mis Drago et Harry un peu trop près l'un de l'autre, et la tornade du plafond enchanté lorsque le dîner avait duré un peu trop longtemps un soir.

Tout cela sans oublier les nombreux tableaux qui avaient été renversés, la tempête de neige qui s'était abattue sur le château, et les cheminées qui avaient eu tendance à produire des flammes trop hautes.

Harry avait essayé de calmer le jeu, surtout à l'approche du Bal, et de cet après-midi où les garçons devaient tous se réunir, mais cela n'avait apparemment pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Enfin, depuis la veille, tout semblait s'être apaisé, même lorsqu'ils avaient eu cours ensembles pendant deux heures en fin de journée.

Drago devinait qu'Harry faisait quelque chose pour cela, parce que lui ne faisait rien du tout. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir sur ces incidents, ou sur ce qui les causait. Le lien qu'il ressentait envers Harry devenait petit à petit pire que jamais, même si les évènements s'étaient ralentis.

.

Alors à l'idée de devoir passer encore plusieurs heures dans son entourage, Drago estima qu'il valait mieux jouer les prétentieux et refuser cette situation.

- Les gars, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la plupart des incidents étranges de ces derniers jours, mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque que le château s'écroule, déclara-t-il. Alors vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je ne voulais pas traîner avec n'importe qui. Personne ne mettra cela en doute.

Théodore et Blaise exprimèrent leur agacement et leur lassitude.

- Drago, ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer éternellement ainsi ! s'énerva Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'à la rentrée vous vous recroiserez après avoir passé deux semaines sans vous voir ?!

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago avec nervosité, je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, je…

- Ok, on se calme, intervint Théodore en voyant Drago céder à la panique.

Les deux garçons attendirent que leur ami s'apaise et reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

- Tu vas devoir aller au Bal quand même ce soir, rappela Théodore.

- Je sais, répondit Drago, le visage fermé.

- Et d'ailleurs, s'habituer à la présence de l'autre pourrait être mieux que d'exploser en se croisant, suggéra Blaise.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Rappelle-toi le cours de Défense, répliqua-t-il, et la fois dans la Grande Salle, et…

- Certes, interrompit Blaise, comprenant l'idée.

- Bon, essaya de conclure Théodore. Nous sommes censés nous retrouver, les garçons, pour le déjeuner déjà, et ensuite il est prévu que nous restions tous ensembles jusqu'au soir.

- Ca va être grandiose… commenta Drago.

Il soupira.

- De toute façon, même sans ce problème-là, j'aurais surement refusé, dit-il alors en reprenant ses airs hautains. Passer l'après-midi entier avec des Poufsouffles idiots, des Serdaigles ennuyeux, et des crétins de Gryffondor ? Non merci.

Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel de concert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Blaise.

- Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez, moi je vais m'occuper de mes affaires, qui ne sont pas les vôtres ! répondit sèchement Drago.

Le Serpentard tourna les talons et partit vers les cachots, sous les soupirs de ses amis.

.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, la même situation semblait se jouer. Harry refusait de descendre mais Ron parvint à le convaincre, et Hermione finit par s'énerver contre lui avant de quitter la salle commune à grands pas agacés.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé et sortirent à leur tour en riant. Mais à mesure que la Grande Salle se rapprochait, Harry sentait un nœud d'appréhension se former dans son ventre. Ils finirent de descendre les escaliers et Ron entra.

Harry prit alors une seconde pour inspirer profondément, s'imposer à lui-même le contrôle total de sa magie, et entra à son tour.

.

Les garçons de leur année s'étaient rassemblés au bout de la table des Poufsouffle, et les filles à celle des Serdaigles. Ron alla s'assoir entre Anthony et Michael qui avaient prévu de discuter Quidditch avec lui et Harry s'assit à côté de Neville qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Justin avait apparemment pris à cœur son rôle de médiateur car il avait fait en sorte que les Maisons soient assez mélangées et Harry remarqua qu'il faisait attention à ce que personne ne s'ennuie ou ne se dispute avec quiconque.

Cela le fit rire et il donna un coup de coude à Neville pour le lui faire remarquer, et ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux, prenant un air innocent quand Justin regardait dans leur direction. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils étaient alors complètement idiots, mais cela les faisait bien rire.

Tous les garçons n'étaient pas encore présents et Harry ne s'étonna pas de ne pas voir Drago, ayant deviné tout de suite en entrant, que le Serpentard n'était pas dans la salle.

Il vit avec amusement Crabbe et Goyle essayer de converser avec Ernie et Wayne, un autre Poufsouffle, mais la difficulté qu'ils semblaient éprouver à suivre une discussion intellectuelle était assez flagrante.

Tendant l'oreille, Harry sourit en comprenant que la plupart des conversations tournaient autour du Quidditch, sujet inévitable de la gent masculine, et qui ne risquait pas de provoquer de conflits majeurs d'opinion ou d'intérêt. Tout au plus quelques éclats de voix.

Entendant quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui, Harry tourna la tête. Il reconnut Blaise qui lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis qu'en face du Serpentard s'asseyait Théodore. Il les salua poliment de la tête.

Il fut surpris de les voir engager la conversation avec lui sur les cours, et répondit amicalement. Ils l'étonnèrent à nouveau lorsqu'ils se mirent à le taquiner sur les évènements des derniers jours et il se laissa aller à rire avec eux.

Ils avaient parlé davantage ces derniers jours, car Harry était allé leur demandé un service pour la mise en scène autour de son départ de l'école. Ils avaient accepté sans hésiter, et en discutant avec eux, avait vraiment eu l'impression franche qu'ils étaient sincères avec lui.

Il sentit soudain l'aura de Drago se rapprocher de la salle. Un geste nerveux le trahit, et Théodore tourna rapidement la tête vers l'entrée. Harry se concentra sur son assiette. Intérieurement, il était extrêmement tendu, mais son regard se fit déterminé, et il ordonna mentalement à sa magie de rester tranquille.

Drago arriva. Harry ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne laissa en rien paraître s'il était affecté ou non par sa présence. Le Prince des Serpentards s'installa à l'autre bout de leur groupe, à côté de Crabbe et Goyle, sans lui prêter attention non plus, et commença à manger.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond et d'observer de façon un peu exagérée tous les détails autour d'eux, comme s'ils guettaient le moindre incident.

Harry finit par remarquer leur manège et prit un air exaspéré. Théo lui adressa un petit sourire entendu et retourna à son déjeuner, mais Blaise qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille se pencha vers Harry et demanda à voix basse :

- Il avait prévu de ne pas venir. Comment il a su que tu ne nous déclencherais rien cette fois ci ?

- Blaise ! le réprimanda Théodore.

- Quoi ? réagit Blaise en prenant comme chaque fois le regard innocent qu'on commençait de lui connaître.

- C'est déjà bien qu'il ne se passe rien, ne va pas lui faire commencer quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais déjeuner tranquillement, merci ! répliqua Théodore.

Harry s'étonnait vraiment de la familiarité avec laquelle les deux Serpentards autrefois ennemis s'adressaient à lui, mais il s'était résolu à ne pas trop s'en prendre la tête. Ils étaient de son côté, il n'allait pas le leur reprocher.

Il se pencha à son tour vers Blaise et répondit à sa question :

- Il a dû deviner tout seul. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait aller.

Harry se sentait en contrôle avec lui-même, et c'était très rassurant.

- On va être tranquille tout l'après-midi alors ? insista encore Blaise sous le regard agacé cette fois du Serpentard assis en face de lui.

- Je vais faire mon possible, mais normalement oui, répondit Harry.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de lui répondre, intervint Théodore sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Blaise lui tira la langue. De là où il était, Drago se laissa aller à sourire.

.

Les garçons espionnèrent un peu les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enferment dans la salle de bain des préfères, sous la proposition d'Hermione. Ils estimèrent alors qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'ils se soucient de leurs tenues et descendirent au terrain de Quidditch.

Tout était recouvert de neige, et voler avec des manteaux et accessoires d'hiver n'était pas très pratique mais le temps était clair, et malgré l'air plutôt glacé, l'amusement et le jeu permettaient d'oublier les inconvénients.

Ceux qui ne jouaient pas le reste de l'année dans l'équipe de leur Maison étaient ravis de s'affronter les uns les autres et d'affronter leurs camarades pour une fois. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles, et chacun jouait comme il avait envie, changeant de poste sans prévenir, ou utilisant la magie pour déstabiliser un adversaire gênant, et cette liberté provoqua de nombreuses situations cocasses.

Neville était le seul à ne pas être monté sur un balai mais le mauvais souvenir de sa première tentative était encore trop récent, et il préféra commenter, avec un humour qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, le semblant de match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Au lieu des six Poursuiveurs habituels répartis en deux équipes, il y en avait désormais huit, qui jouaient chacun pour eux-mêmes, ou formaient des alliances qui ne tenaient pas compte des Maisons.

Mais paradoxalement, ils avaient du mal à marquer car les buts étaient gardés par plusieurs Gardiens, qui, à deux de chaque côté et selon les affinités, œuvraient ensembles ou se battaient pour être celui qui bloquerait le Souaffle.

Et pour n'aider en rien, les deux pauvres Cognards étaient lancés sans répit dans toutes les directions, sous les coups des Batteurs, que le sous-effectif ne semblait pas gêner : ils n'étaient que trois au lieu de quatre durant un vrai match, mais s'étaient alliés contre tous les autres, ce qui les rendait redoutables.

Le Vif d'Or sembla également éprouver des difficultés à échapper aux trois Attrapeurs qui lui couraient après, de temps à autre rejoints en plus par un Poursuiveur désireux de se faire une petite course poursuite.

Le plaisir de voler à nouveau eut un effet réellement bénéfique pour Harry, comme pour Drago d'ailleurs. Théodore jouait Attrapeur avec eux et Harry se surprit à admirer ses capacités de vol dont il ne s'était jamais douté.

Il fit attention à ne pas laisser ses pensées trop dériver vers Drago, car dans leur course après le Vif d'Or, ils se retrouvaient souvent à voler près l'un de l'autre. Mais il était sur son balai, il volait à pleine vitesse, et il était juste si bien que plus rien ne pouvait le perturber.

Et le regard jaloux de son Serpentard lorsqu'Harry complimenta Théodore sur sa façon de voler ne fit que le rendre plus euphorique encore. A le voir rire sans raison sur son balai, à le regarder s'amuser comme un gamin à faire ses figures, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé et attendri.

Il croisa des regards gentiment moqueurs en tournant les yeux et chercha à se redonner une contenance, cherchant une éventuelle excuse à donner si on lui faisait une remarque. Il ne voulait pas que les garçons se mettent à remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose pour sa défense, Théo vola près de lui et lui dit doucement :

- Tu sais, quand tu es avec nous, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours laisser ton masque aussi haut levé.

Drago suivit Théodore des yeux alors que celui-ci retournait chercher le Vif d'Or.

Il observa autour de lui cette bande de garçons de leur année, qui s'amusaient ensemble sans animosité. Elles semblaient loin les guerres entre leurs Maisons. Oh, elles n'avaient pas entièrement disparu, et Drago savait qu'elles étaient encore bien présentes dans les autres promotions.  
Mais à cet instant, il ressentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

Ses parents l'avaient éduqué avec leurs principes, leurs valeurs, leurs opinions concernant la soi-disant pureté du sang et la supériorité des gens comme eux. Ils l'avaient éduqué dans la vénération du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dans l'attente de son retour. Retour qu'ils avaient célébré.

Mais tout semblait s'écrouler. Il ne voulait plus d'un monde comme celui que promettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les certitudes qui avaient été inscrites en lui éclataient comme des bulles dans son esprit pour laisser la place à des idées nouvelles et meilleures.

Granger était une née-Moldue, et la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Les différentes Maisons avaient le droit de s'amuser ensembles, et se le devaient même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un si grand sorcier. Les sang-purs n'étaient pas supérieurs aux autres, et n'étaient pas les seules personnes fréquentables. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas obligés d'être les ennemis des Serpentards.

Drago avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait. Et il aimait un garçon. Et il aimait un Gryffondor. Un sang-mêlé même. Et il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt. La seule chose qui importait, ce n'était pas de savoir avec quel type de personne il voulait passer sa vie.

Il ne savait qu'une chose : il aimait Harry, et, bien plus merveilleux encore que son propre sentiment, celui de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'éprouver. Harry l'aimait en retour.

Et tous ceux qui les entouraient n'en avaient rien à faire. Et tous ceux qui étaient avec eux ce jour-là seraient ceux qui se battraient avec le Survivant quand l'heure sonnerait, Drago en éprouvait la plus profonde certitude.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, à l'opposé des attentes futiles et vaniteuses qu'il avait connues, il ressentit ce que c'était que véritablement espérer. Oui, il avait de l'espoir pour ce monde à venir qu'Harry et ses amis voulaient construire. Et il voulait le construire avec celui dont il savait qu'il ne cesserait plus jamais de l'aimer.

Harry regarda Drago longuement. Son cœur battait si fort alors qu'il ressentait avec son amour le cheminement que celui-ci parcourait en son esprit.

Drago tourna les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Drago vit celui d'Harry briller d'une flamme muette qui communiqua sa chaleur dans tout son être. Drago ressentit la fierté du Gryffondor à son égard, et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à être aimé de lui le submergea.

Le Vif d'Or passa au milieu du terrain, entre eux qui malgré la distance physique entendaient leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Dans un intense éclat de rire, Harry s'élança à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée.

Ignorant les airs entendus et les regards échangés de leurs camarades, Drago se coucha sur son balai, et vola à sa suite, prêt à tout pour le rattraper et voler encore à ses côtés.

.

L'après-midi était déjà assez avancé quand les garçons décidèrent enfin d'arrêter de jouer. Ils discutèrent un moment de là où aller pour se préparer pour le Bal mais Justin qui avait tout prévu et organisé parvint à convaincre les Serpentards de venir chez les Poufsouffles, terrain le plus neutre et amical pour tout le monde, comme au repas.

Harry admirait sa ténacité et sa volonté que tous soient contents d'être ensembles et passent un bon moment. Ils montèrent donc chez les jaunes et noirs et les Poufsouffles présents proposèrent aimablement, fidèles aux valeurs de leur Maison, de leur laisser la place, et quittèrent la salle.

Les garçons commencèrent à s'affaler sur les canapés mais Justin, fidèle à son poste, assisté de Dean, obligèrent tout le monde à rester motivé et à commencer de se préparer. Des elfes de maisons apparurent lorsqu'Anthony les appela, apportant les tenues des non-Poufsouffles.

Chacun partit à la recherche de sa robe de soirée et se changea en discutant agréablement avec ses voisins, spéculant sur la musique qui serait donnée le soir même, ou sur le buffet et le menu.

Ils furent assez rapidement tous habillés, et c'est alors que Justin fit s'avancer Terry et Kevin, deux Serdaigles, assez portés sur la mode, et ils entreprirent d'ajuster les tenues, accessoires, et coiffures de leurs camarades, la plupart grommelant qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Ils ne se risquèrent en revanche pas à, ne serait-ce que proposer leurs services à Drago, Théo, et Blaise, qui, de par leur éducation, avaient déjà fait un très bon travail par eux-mêmes, et qui n'auraient certainement pas apprécié qu'on retouche à leur tenue déjà proche de la perfection.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ce trio assez resplendissant il fallait l'avouer. Ils respiraient l'élégance, les manières, et l'aristocratie. Il n'allait pas admettre cela à voix haute, mais les trois Serpentards étaient particulièrement… attirants.

_Surtout Drago_, ajouta-t-il en pensée en sentant une pointe de culpabilité, avant de se reprocher l'entier cheminement de son esprit. Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

Drago avait senti le regard d'Harry sur lui mais il avait dû se retenir de le lui retourner, de peur de déclencher quelque chose. Il sentait bien que le Gryffondor avait toujours un parfait contrôle sur sa magie mais il ne préférait pas tenter le diable. Et malgré le contrôle qu'Harry semblait exercer sur lui-même, la tension que Drago ressentait en lui dévoilait la fragilité du sang-froid du Gryffondor.

Il observa Harry à la dérobée et fit une petite moue en voyant qu'il portait la même tenue de soirée que l'an passé, tenue bien trop banale aux goûts du Serpentard. Il se promit de l'emmener de force faire du shopping dans ses boutiques de luxe préféré dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

Un coup de coude de Blaise le tira de ses pensées et il remarqua que tout le monde discutait des danses et des cavalières désormais. En pensant à Harry dans les bras de la Serdaigle qu'il ne détestait que pour s'être rapprochée de celui qui était sien, Drago fit une grimace assez marquée.

Il l'effaça rapidement en captant les yeux moqueurs de la belette envers lui. Il lui adressa son regard méprisant favoris et se concentra sur la conversation, et surtout, sur toute autre personne que son Gryffondor.

- Et vous les Serpentards, on ne vous entend pas beaucoup ! Allez, on participe à la conversation ! insista malicieusement Michael, qui était à Serdaigle, dans leur année.

- Tu ne comprends pas Michael ? Ils ne veulent pas se mêler à la populace que nous sommes ! intervint Anthony sous les rires des autres garçons.

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent et laissèrent échapper un grognement qui fut pris pour un rire également, mais ils s'arrêtèrent très vite en voyant que leur leader ne riait pas.

Drago avait toujours son masque de Prince des Serpents, mais Blaise et Théodore avaient des sourires moqueurs, et personne ne releva l'attitude de Malefoy.

- Vous avez tout compris, cher ami ! répondit Blaise à Anthony avec un clin d'œil. Théodore, dis-nous donc avec qui tu vas au bal…

- Oh, y aurait-il une histoire croustillante et matière à bien rire ? s'enquit Seamus.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse… prononça dignement Théodore.

- Si tu ne veux rien dire, tu sais très bien que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? insista Blaise.

- Je sais, et je préfère encore dire les choses moi-même dans ce cas. Tu vas encore tout amplifier et me rendre ridicule, répondit Théodore.

- C'est possible de rendre Théodore Nott ridicule ?! s'étonna Justin avec exagération.

Il y eut des rires mais Théo garda son air digne. Cependant la lueur dans ses yeux montrait son amusement.

- Bon très bien, vous allez savoir. Je ne voulais pas venir accompagné car aucune fille ne me plaisait assez pour que je lui demande. Mais hier soir, une personne de la gent féminine m'a abordé et m'a proposé d'être son cavalier.

- Et elle lui a dit d'un ton très ferme et assuré : "_J'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour demain soir, sois le mien !_", interrompit Blaise.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Blaise ! s'agaça Théodore. Oui, donc,… arrêtez de rire ou je ne raconte plus rien. Et je bâillonnerai Blaise alors ne comptez pas sur lui ! Le souci fut que malgré ma volonté de ne pas aller accompagné au Bal, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. C'était une question de politesse.

Les rires redoublèrent.

- Mais bien sûr ! commenta Dean, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Théodore Nott ne sait pas dire non à une femme avec un peu d'autorité, c'est bon à savoir ! dit Ron à son tour.

- Oh mais vous ne savez pas encore le plus drôle ! ajouta Blaise. Dis leur donc qui est cette charmante et délicieuse personne, et surtout, quel âge elle a !

- S'il s'agit d'une première année je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de rire comme un idiot, précisa Anthony, approuvé par la plupart des autres garçons.

- Non, elle n'est pas une première année. En fait, il s'agit de… de Caitlin, finit par avouer Théodore. Allez-y riez.

Il y eut un silence d'une petite seconde puis la salle résonna des fous rires de la bande de garçons adolescents, débiles, gamins et puérils, commenta Théo pour essayer en vain de les faire taire.

Harry souriait franchement mais ne riait pas. Il ne trouvait pas cela ridicule. Caitlin avait du caractère et il trouvait la situation bien plus charmante que drôle. Théo remarqua son manque d'hilarité et grimaça.

- Oh tu peux rire aussi Potter, ne te gêne surtout pas, lui lança-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'avais trouvé cela comique à ce point, je ne me serai pas gêné ! répliqua Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malicieux et Théodore essaya à nouveau de faire taire les rires et commentaires tout en tentant de garder un peu de dignité.

Seamus et Dean sursautèrent soudain et s'écrièrent :

- Les gars ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! On est presque en retard !

Ce fut alors une sacrée pagaille, que l'élégant et distingué trio Serpentard regarda avec consternation. Mais les garçons de cinquième année ce soir-là parvinrent à être tous à l'heure et en belle tenue au bas des escaliers, prêts à accueillir leurs cavalières, avec le sourire, et à peine essoufflés.

.

Les filles inspirèrent profondément, se lancèrent des regards et sourires d'encouragement, et avancèrent dans le couloir. Leur apparition en haut des marches eut à leur satisfaction grand effet sur les garçons qui les attendaient.

Elles descendirent lentement les marches et savourèrent malicieusement les regards désireux de leurs cavaliers. Les couples se formèrent, les joues se couvrirent de rouge sous les compliments, et le professeur McGonagall apparut.

Elle appela les préfets et préfets en chefs pour qu'ils attendent avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières que tous soient entrés dans la Grande Salle aménagée pour la soirée, afin d'ouvrir le Bal, comme les champions de l'an passé l'avaient fait.

Harry adressa un sourire à Ron et Hermione, qui avaient l'air ravis d'être tous les deux, et se pencha vers Lisa, ravissante dans sa robe bleu-foncée, pour lui murmurer :

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis très heureux de ne pas avoir à danser presque seul devant tout le monde cette année…

- J'aurais préféré, cela m'aurait assurée d'avoir au moins une danse avec toi, répliqua-t-elle un peu moqueuse. Parvati et Padma n'étaient pas ravies de vous avoir pour cavaliers Ron et toi l'année dernière.

Harry fit une tête bizarre.

- Je te taquine ! ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à rire.

- Promis, je serai bien plus correct avec toi ce soir que je ne l'ai été l'an passé, s'engagea Harry.

Il lui fit un baisemain tout à fait galant.

- Pour l'an dernier, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, essaya-t-il de se justifier encore.

- Tu m'en parleras plus tard, l'interrompit Lisa. Ils arrivent, regarde !

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et sourit en voyant les couples entrer.

Il n'avait pas vu qui était la cavalière de Drago, qui n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et il devait admettre qu'il voulait absolument savoir qui était la… la jeune demoiselle… qui danserait avec le préfet des Serpentards.

Les préfets-en-chef, des septièmes années, ouvraient la marche : Alica Spinnet, la joueuse de Gryffondor, accompagnée de Georges Weasley, et Adrian Pucey de Serpentard avec sa cavalière Serpentard, Alizée, de la même année, d'après Lisa.

Ils étaient suivis des couples de préfets de Gryffondor : Hermione accompagnée de Ron bien sûr, et Seamus qui était au bras de Parvati Patil, plus ravie que l'année passée.

Puis les préfets de Poufsouffle : Hannah Abbott, fièrement accompagnée par Justin dont le sourire ne laissait aucun doute sur le bonheur qu'il avait à être le cavalier de la jeune femme, et Ernie MacMillan, accompagné d'une Serdaigle, d'un an plus âgée, nommée Lise.

Ensuite vinrent les préfets de Serdaigle : Terry Boot et Padma Patil, qui sortaient ensembles depuis quelques temps déjà. La jeune fille était tout autant que sa sœur plus ravie que l'an passé.

Enfin entrèrent les préfets de Serpentard, qu'Harry désespérait de voir arriver : Daphné Greengrass avec son cavalier, Roger Davies le capitaine de Quidditch, et Drago. A son bras… l'insupportable Pansy Parkinson.

Harry la détestait déjà avant mais il avait définitivement de lui faire sa fête depuis qu'il l'avait vue minauder autour de son Serpentard en évoquant le mariage que leurs parents espéraient arranger entre leurs deux familles. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il éprouvait des pulsions meurtrières.

Les couples au centre de la salle se tinrent prêts et attendirent. La musique démarra et ils se mirent à danser. Au bout de quelques instants, des professeurs et d'autres couples les rejoignirent, et la Bal commença véritablement.

Harry et Lisa dansèrent cette première danse, tout comme Ron et Hermione, et quelques-uns de leurs amis. Si Hermione convainquit Ron de danser la suivante, Lisa épargna Harry et lui accorda une danse de repos à condition de danser celle d'après.

Ils s'approchaient du buffet quand quelqu'un tira sur sa manche et Harry se retourna. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage en découvrant Caitlin, tout-à-fait charmante dans sa très jolie petite robe blanche et verte.

Il s'accroupit et la serra contre lui.

- Madame, vous êtes ravissante, lui dit-il.

- J'ai choisi les couleurs pour aller avec la Maison de Théo, déclara la petite fille.

Cela fit rire Harry.

- Il ne voulait pas mettre du vert au début mais finalement il en a mis un peu regarde ! dit-elle en montrant du doigt les touches de vert du costume de Théodore qui avait un sourire amusé.

- Et tu as bien fait, cela lui va très bien. Mais pas aussi bien qu'à toi, répondit Harry.

Caitlin éclata de rire encore et Harry sentit son cœur rire avec elle. Il se releva et adressa un sourire gentiment moqueur à Théodore qui fit semblant de le snober dignement.

Lorsque la danse suivante commença, Lisa attrapa la main d'Harry.

- Allons danser ! lui lança-t-elle.

Harry la suivit comme il l'avait promis. Heureusement pour eux, Lisa savait assez bien danser pour compenser ses maladresses, ce qu'elle faisait en se retenant de rire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi peu doué, Lisa… lui dit Harry alors qu'ils entamaient une valse.

- Ca va aller, je m'en contenterai, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Espérons que ça ira mieux quand on changera de style de musique.

Harry garda le silence une seconde, et puis dit d'un air contrit :

- Je ne peux pas te dire, l'année dernière je n'ai dansé que la première danse.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! répondit Lisa en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je t'obligerai à danser sur presque tout, ce soir. Et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire.

Harry ne protesta pas.

- En plus, je n'aurai pas Ron pour me tenir compagnie, commenta-t-il. Il est trop heureux de danser avec Hermione. Non mais regarde-les !

Lisa tourna la tête pour voir ce que lui désignait Harry et éclata de rire avec lui. Ron avait le plus grand sourire béat de tous les temps. Ses pieds ne semblaient pas capables de rester tranquilles, ce qui faisait réagir Hermione, peu ravie de se faire marcher dessus, au sens propre du terme. Ils étaient à la fois si ridicules et adorables que c'en devenait charmant.

- Qu'a fait Ron de sa tenue de soirée de l'an dernier ? s'enquit Lisa.

- Il a pu en avoir une autre, répondit Harry. Celle-ci est quand même bien mieux.

- Hermione est encore plus jolie que l'année dernière, tu ne trouves pas ? dit ensuite la jeune fille.

- J'ai du mal à avoir un avis sur Hermione tu sais. Mais oui, elle est resplendissante ce soir, admit-il. Mais pas autant que toi !

- Harry, tu as essayé cette technique de séduction sur Caitlin il y a dix minutes, lui fit remarquer Lisa avec un amusement moqueur.

- Mince.

Lisa rit à nouveau. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry alors que la musique changeait pour devenir une danse lente et romantique. Elle murmura :

- Promis après celle-là je te laisse te reposer.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent un moment sans échanger d'autres paroles, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la danse.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… mais on se reverra, c'est promis.

La danse se terminait, et ils allèrent se servir à boire.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Hermione et un Ron qui estimait qu'il avait assez dansé pour le reste de ses jours, ce qui ne semblait pas être en accord avec les idées de sa cavalière à ce sujet.

Ils allèrent s'assoir là où ils pouvaient observer tout le monde et les garçons se lancèrent dans des commentaires sur les couples de professeurs pendant que les filles se plaçaient l'une à côté de l'autre pour échanger sur leurs cavaliers dans une conversation typiquement féminine.

Ron fit remarquer à Harry que Rogue dansait avec McGonagall pour la troisième fois déjà et Harry fut tenté de répliquer quelque chose de salé. Mais il se retint, préférant montrer à son meilleur ami les changements fréquents de partenaire de Flitwick, qui agissait comme un vrai séducteur d'un autre temps.

Hagrid semblait déçu de l'absence de Madame Maxime mais il avait osé remettre son horrible fleur immense dans la haute poche de son manteau.

Trelawney avait trouvé un partenaire, un prof que ni Ron ni Harry ne connaissait autrement que de vue. Il devait enseigner une option qu'ils n'avaient pas prise, peut-être était-ce le fameux professeur Vector, qui enseignait l'Arithmancie.

Une nouvelle danse s'annonça, Dumbledore invita McGonagall, et Flitwick changea deux fois de cavalière durant le morceau.

Harry évitait soigneusement de laisser son regard dériver sur Drago et il sentait bien que le Serpentard faisait de même. Harry avait réussi à se contrôler toute la journée, si l'on exceptait les quelques fois où l'atmosphère avait été particulièrement tendue, et la tempête de neige qui avait ragé depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

Il savait qu'il faudrait absolument revoir Drago seul avant la fin des vacances ou ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu de la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Drago de son côté avait été maussade et silencieux depuis le début de la soirée. D'abord parce que Parkinson l'insupportait un peu plus chaque jour, ensuite parce de voir Harry danser avec le sourire avec cette Serdaigle le rendait furieux.

Oui, il était très jaloux de Lisa Turpin, surtout quand elle adressait ses stupides sourires charmeurs à son Gryffondor, qui les lui rendait qui plus est ! Et voilà qu'elle lui prenait la main… Et ils dansaient encore !

Drago fulminait. Apercevant Théodore et Caitlin, il parvint à se débarrasser de sa cavalière et fonça sur eux, le plus dignement possible.

- Nott, dis à ta copine d'aller vers Potter ! ordonna-t-il.

- Alors Drago tu vas te calmer tout de suite, et changer de ton avec moi, et avec princesse Caitlin ici présente, répondit tranquillement Théodore.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Princesse Caitlin, il me semblerait judicieux d'aller inviter Mr Potter pour lui accorder quelque bonne grâce, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Oh oui ! Je vais danser avec Harry !

Caitlin s'éloigna, ravie, vers Harry et Lisa qui dansaient sur la piste. Drago lâcha à nouveau un long soupir en voyant Harry prendre la main de la petite héritière. Il fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers Théo.

- Attend, elle a dix ans, elle a vraiment compris tout ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu as fait une phrase avec des mots compliqués quand même, fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, répondit Théodore. Mais elle a entendu "aller inviter Mr Potter", c'était suffisant pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

Drago repartit dans ses pensées, quand un autre détail lui fit reporter son attention sur Théodore.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Princesse Caitlin ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit de le faire… répondit Théodore en essayant de rester digne.

- Elle t'a dit… Hahaha !

Drago se détendit enfin et se mit à rire.

- Elle lui a ordonné ! intervint soudainement Blaise, son grand et insupportable sourire accroché à son visage. J'étais juste derrière et je faisais semblant d'écouter ce que Midgen avait à raconter alors j'ai tout entendu.

Blaise n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter l'invitation d'Eloise Midgen. C'était une règle, un principe : on ne refusait pas si une fille nous demandait. Et elle était venue le voir avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'inviter une autre.

- "_Théodore ! A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelles Princesse Caitlin, et tu t'adresses à moi comme à une vraie princesse !_" ajouta-t-il en mimant la voix de la fillette.

Drago pouffa et Théodore fit une grimace éloquente. Théodore se tourna vers Drago en le voyant prendre joyeusement des verres sur la table.

- Dis donc Drago, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour aller mieux !

Ledit Serpentard essaya de se donner une contenance.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Il a déboulé vers nous et la fumée sortait presque de ses oreilles. Et une seconde plus tard, il était tout guilleret. Enfin, comme il est là.

- Ca va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, essaya de minimiser Drago.

Blaise sourit avec malice.

- Il voulait qu'Harry cesse de danser avec Turpin ! devina-t-il. Donc notre cher Drago est très jaloux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! réagit Drago. Je ne suis pas… Non mais regardez la minauder comme ça, elle est stupide et ridicule, et cette robe ne lui va pas du tout !

Théodore et Blaise le regardèrent d'un air moqueur.

- … Et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Drago s'éloigna à pas rageurs et alla s'assoir près de Crabbe et Goyle que leurs cavalières avaient lâché. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne savaient rien, Drago n'en demandait pas plus.

Théo et Blaise l'observèrent en riant et il les ignora royalement.

- Salut ! se fit entendre la voix de Ron derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent quelques camarades autour du buffet. Ron et Anthony rassemblèrent une bonne quantité de nourriture et ils invitèrent Théo et Blaise à se joindre à eux, là où leurs cavalières et amis les attendaient.

De là où il était, Dumbledore observait. En voyant les cinquièmes années s'amuser et rire ensembles, toutes Maisons confondues, son regard pétilla à sa manière si caractéristique.

.

La soirée était très avancée quand Harry invita Lisa à ce qu'il savait être une dernière danse. La jeune fille inspira profondément, et le suivit sur la piste. Harry en profita pour capter les regards de ceux qui avaient un rôle à jouer et leur faire signe qu'il était temps.

Théodore alla alors vers le groupe des Serpentards de septième année, ceux dont il savait qu'ils n'attendaient que leur départ de Poudlard pour s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts.

- Bonsoir.

- Tiens, le petit Nott. On te voit beaucoup avec les traitres à leur sang et avec les sang-de-bourbes ces derniers temps…

- Ça s'appelle s'infiltrer dans les rangs des ennemis. Et j'ai un conseil à vous donner, ne quittez pas des yeux Potter, il se pourrait que vous ayez une information très intéressante à rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir…

Harry vit Théodore s'éloigner des fils de Mangemorts et il s'employa dès cet instant à faire semblant de se désintéresser de Lisa pour porter des yeux amoureux sur Hermione.

Ron et Lisa finirent par sembler réagir à son attitude et des micro-disputes commencèrent entre les deux couples qui dansaient sur la piste. Disputes qui s'amplifièrent.

- Je savais bien que c'était elle qui t'intéressait ! cria Lisa. Tu ne m'embrassais jamais et tu passais tout ton temps avec elle !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant vos longues soirées à la Bibliothèque ?! criait Ron de son côté à Hermione. Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant !

- Ron, je te promets qu'il n'y est rien arrivé ! Harry a juste essayé de me séduire mais… bredouilla Hermione.

- Tu as essayé de la séduire ?! Alors que tu sortais avec moi ?! cria Lisa sur Harry.

- POTTER, espèce de salopard ! Tu voulais me prendre ma copine ?! hurla Ron à Harry qui faisait mine d'être embarrassé.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser et observa la dispute qui avait lieu.

- Ron, arrête, il n'a rien fait ! s'interposa Hermione.

- Et tu le défends en plus ?! Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ! répliqua Ron avec une fureur très réaliste.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Ron tu dois me croire ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher Harry ! se lamenta Hermione. Je te déteste !

- N'espère même plus m'approcher ! hurla Lisa à son tour.

Sa main partit avec force et atterrit sur la joue d'Harry. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent chez les élèves spectateurs, ravis.

- C'est la fin de notre amitié Potter ! siffla Ron.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant de l'école au lieu d'attendre la fin de l'année ! lâcha Hermione.

- Hermione ! s'écria alors Harry faussement épouvanté.

Hermione et Ron agrandirent leurs yeux de frayeur en faisant semblant de comprendre que la Gryffondor avait vendu la mèche d'un secret.

Les murmures s'animèrent soudainement, et l'animosité se sentait dans la salle. Tout le monde se mit à commenter ce qui venait d'être dévoilé.

Dans une sortie très théâtrale, Harry partit en courant. On entendit les portes d'entrée du château s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas. Ron et Hermione jouèrent le jeu du couple qui se dispute et Lisa alla pleurer vers ses amies qui essayèrent de la consoler.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à pleurer pour de vrai car c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Harry.

Derrière leur cinéma, Hermione et Ron observèrent la réaction des Serpentards Mangemorts, tout comme Théodore, Blaise, et Drago. Les membres du groupe concerné chuchotèrent entre eux un moment et deux quittèrent discrètement la Grande Salle.

Hermione se retourna de façon à n'être vue de personne et déploya discrètement la Carte du Maraudeur pour suivre leur trajet. Ils allaient directement à la Volière. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle referma le parchemin et continua sa fausse dispute avec Ron, tout en adressant aux Serpentards amis un signe pour les rassurer.

La musique reprit, les danses et les conversations se développèrent à nouveau.

.

Harry s'était dépêché de se diriger vers les portes des grilles de l'enceinte du château. Une fois arrivé, il regarda autour de lui. A sa surprise, Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, et qui travaillait à Poudlard depuis l'an passé, apparut dans un craquement.

Dobby salua respectueusement Harry, qui le salua amicalement en retour.

- Bonsoir Harry Potter. Comment va Harry Potter ?

- Je vais bien merci Dobby.

Dobby se lança alors dans les instructions qui lui avaient été confiées.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby de faire transplaner Harry Potter à Pré-au-Lard, chez Mrs Rosmerta, monsieur. Le professeur Dumbledore a aussi dit à Dobby d'attendre là-bas que l'Auror Shacklebot arrive pour que Dobby puisse aller chercher les affaires d'Harry Potter.

Harry voulait lui dire de reprendre sa respiration mais l'elfe de maison continua.

- Il a dit qu'Harry Potter ne devait pas rester seul, jamais, et aussi qu'il fallait vérifier l'identité de l'Auror Shacklebot quand il arriverait avec le même mot de passe que lorsqu'il est venu vous chercher cet été.

Dobby reprit à peine son souffle.

- Il a dit que quand l'Auror Shacklebot aurait emmené monsieur Harry Potter et ses affaires chez Mr Sniffle, alors Dobby pourrait rentrer au château. Il a dit que Dobby devait dire tout ça à Harry Potter.

Harry sourit, soulagé de le voir enfin respirer à nouveau.

- D'accord, très bien Dobby. Allons-y alors.

Il tendit le bras. Dobby attrapa sa main et ils disparurent.

**.**

.

_FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE_

.

* * *

**Explication du titre [****_Au Bal Masqué_****] :**

Le titre a été choisi avec un peu d'humour. Il est aussi une référence directe au Bal qui a lieu à la fin du chapitre, et pour évoquer les mises en scènes et faux semblants qui s'y passent.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Un chapitre plus léger, avec des moments agréables et amusants pour les personnages comme pour les lecteurs, dans le simple but du plaisir de lire de tels instants avec nos héros préférés.

Oui, Harry pardonne à Severus, il passe au-delà. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas le luxe ou le temps de faire la tête à son père, alors qu'ils ont déjà passé trop d'années à ne pas se connaître ou à se détester, et alors que Voldemort se rapproche et grandit en puissance. Harry ne veut pas risquer de regretter ensuite.

Pour ce qui est des incidents liés à Harry et Drago, j'ai instauré cette situation par intérêt pour la suite, dans l'idée de l'ensemble de l'intrigue qui les concerne, mais aussi parce que je trouvais cela amusant à écrire. Plus sérieusement, on voit leur relation se développer encore d'une manière sur laquelle ils ont peu de contrôle.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

Quels sont les Animagus d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione ?

Le plan va-t-il fonctionner correctement, et l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève à la rentrée sera-t-elle bien différenciée du départ d'Harry Potter ?

Comment se passeront les vacances au Square Grimmaud ? Severus Rogue va-t-il accepter qu'Harry apprenne au cercle restreint de l'Ordre leur filiation ? Comment cela sera-t-il reçu ensuite si cela se produit ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu _(Tome 4) : Dobby, elfe de maison, qu'Harry a libéré, et qui a sauvé Harry plusieurs fois, travaillant dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et servant Harry lorsqu'il en a l'occasion ; Bal de Noël à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et couples d'alors.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Vérités Révélées_], Harry découvrira le passé de Sirius, et certains devront accepter Severus Rogue sous un autre jour…

.

**Prochain chapitre et début de la deuxième partie :_Lundi_**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, lectrices, et merci pour les reviews et commentaires !**

.

* * *

* **Résumé des informations sur l'intrigue** *

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

**.**

Voldemort cherche à devenir immortel et surpuissant grâce à un Rituel magique. Ce Rituel peut aller dans son sens, mais aussi être utilisé pour le vaincre à jamais. Il s'agit d'un Rituel créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard dans le but premier de vaincre les menaces de magie noire. Il peut être renversé pour renforcer lesdites menaces.

Le Rituel a besoin de phrases, d'objets, et des quatre héritiers des Fondateurs. Il génère une immense force magique et la dirige sur le destinataire, pour l'emplir ou le vaincre selon le sens du Rituel.

Les Héritiers sont désignés parmi les descendants des Fondateurs. Ils sont caractérisés par des qualités ou traits qui aident à les retrouver : Gryffondor : courage, amitié, loyauté – Poufsouffle : innocence, pureté – Serdaigle : sagesse différente, forme de folie – Serpentard : savoirs, connaissance, expérience.

Les Héritiers peuvent être influencés dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et participent à déterminer quel version du Rituel va être faite. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils peuvent passer de l'autre côté, le sens du Rituel peut être inversé, et tout peut basculer.

En revanche, si les quatre Héritiers sont liés ensembles d'un côté, ils ne peuvent plus être influencés dans l'autre sens. Les Héritiers se lient à une personne qui représente un camp : Voldemort, ou Harry (on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry en particulier).

Le lien se fait en trois étapes : un premier contact par le regard, puis un évènement spécifique à chaque héritiers, enfin une dernière étape inconnue. La personne opposée peut reprendre les héritiers jusqu'au dernier moment en imposant le premier regard, et en établissant directement la dernière étape s'il n'a pas le temps de faire la deuxième, au risque de perdre de la puissance.

L'héritière de Poufsouffle est Caitlin Maitena, elle est liée à Harry par les deux premières étapes : le lien a évolué lorsqu'Harry a sauté avec elle d'un toit en la protégeant pour lui sauver la vie.

L'héritière de Serdaigle est Luna Lovegood, elle est liée à Harry par la première étape seulement.

L'héritier de Gryffondor est Neville Londubat, il est lié à Harry par la première étape seulement.

L'héritier de Serpentard est inconnu, seul Dumbledore semble savoir qui il est, et il semblerait qu'il soit plus âgé, sage, avec de l'expérience, et des connaissances.

Le chemin qui mène au Rituel et au sens qu'il finira par avoir est en réalité un grand combat entre les deux grandes puissances ancestrales qui régissent le monde et la magie, et s'affrontent depuis des millénaires.

Ces deux grandes puissances sont la Potestas Amoris, le Pouvoir d'Amour, et la Magica Tenebris, la Magie des Ténèbres.

.

**Prochain chapitre et début de la deuxième partie :_Lundi_**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, lectrices, et merci pour les reviews et commentaires !**


	15. Chapter 14 - Vérités Révélées

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry pardonne à son père ce qu'il lui a fait subir, et à Drago. Drago et lui tentent tant bien que mal de s'éviter car à chaque contact ou proche présence prolongée, des incidents se produisent, à cause d'une attraction ressentie pour l'autre, à laquelle ils résistent.

Les garçons et les filles de cinquième année passent leur dernier après-midi avant le Bal séparément, pour leurs préparations et conversations. Les garçons jouent au Quidditch et Drago réalise soudain que tout ce qu'on lui a appris n'est pas toujours vrai et peut être autrement.

Le Bal se passe très agréablement pour la plupart, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et ses amis jouent la scène prévue. Faisant croire qu'il est détesté de ses proches, Harry quitte l'école sous les yeux de tous, plus tôt qu'il l'aurait prévu. Il est ensuite emmené au Square Grimmaud.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi soir 15 décembre au mardi 19 décembre

**Avertissement :** scène homosexuelle détaillée en fin de chapitre

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 14 – Vérités Révélées**

Harry arriva sans encombre au Square Grimmaud avec Kingsley. Il découvrit alors Sirius et Remus, qui l'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée, et sentit son cœur se réchauffer en les voyant lui sourire.

Sirius et lui s'avancèrent rapidement l'un vers l'autre et s'étreignirent, heureux de se revoir. Remus fut plus sobre mais exprima aussi sa joie de retrouver Harry en lui serrant paternellement l'épaule. Mrs Weasley apparut alors, et se dépêcha de le serrer à son tour contre elle.

Ils allèrent dans le salon où Mrs Weasley servit à boire à tout le monde.

- Tout s'est bien passé Kingsley ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problème, répondit l'Auror. Cet elfe de maison, Dobby, est très dévoué à Dumbledore. Il a fait du très bon travail.

- C'est parce que Dumbledore lui verse un salaire et le traite comme un elfe libre, l'informa Remus.

Kingsley fut extrêmement surpris.

- Oh, mais il est aussi particulièrement dévoué à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Sirius, amusé.

- Harry a libéré Dobby de ses anciens maîtres, précisa Mrs Weasley en voyant l'air curieux de Kingsley.

- Sales Mangemorts de Malefoy, marmonna alors Sirius en commentaire.

Harry recracha le contenu de son verre qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé, et s'étouffa. Mrs Weasley s'inquiéta tout de suite, mais elle fut rassurée en voyant qu'il riait en toussant.

- Pardon. Désolé. Je vous expliquerai. Un jour. Peut-être, articula-t-il en continuant de rire.

- Et bien mon garçon, il était temps que tu te reposes on dirait… dit Sirius un peu moqueur.

Kingsley ne resta pas longtemps, devant retourner au Ministère car il avait du travail cette nuit là. Mrs Weasley ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, mais Sirius et Remus restèrent à discuter encore un moment avec Harry de Poudlard, des cours, de tout et de rien, sans aborder de sujets importants.

Harry dormit mal comme toutes les nuits, mais mieux que les dernières qu'il avait pu passer. Il était en vacances, il n'avait pas à se soucier de grand-chose pendant plusieurs jours, et le seul souci prévu dans un avenir proche serait d'annoncer la venue de son père pour Noël et la révélation de la vérité à son sujet.

Enfin, si Severus ne décidait pas au dernier moment de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre d'amener Caitlin. Mais Harry espérait que son père ait assez envie de passer du temps avec lui pour ne pas se dégonfler juste avant de venir.

Après avoir traîné un moment dans son lit, Harry se décida enfin à se lever. La matinée semblait bien avancée déjà, mais il avait encore du temps avant qu'il ne faille aller chercher Ron, Ginny, et les jumeaux à la gare.

Hermione allait, comme souvent, passer les vacances au Square Grimmaud, mais ses parents viendraient à Noël. Mrs Weasley les avait invités pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas le sentiment de devoir choisir avec qui passer les fêtes.

Le Square Grimmaud était mieux que le Terrier pour accueillir beaucoup de monde, et il y aurait bien d'invités que les années précédentes ce Noël-là.

En discutant avec Neville et Luna, Harry avait appris que chacun d'eux n'avait qu'un dernier membre de leur famille avec qui passer les fêtes : Neville sa grand-mère, et Luna son père. Ron avait tout de suite demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait les inviter pour le dîner du soir de Noël et elle avait évidemment accepté.

Harry l'avait prévenue d'ajouter deux personnes : Caitlin dont elle connaissait déjà l'existence, et une autre personne dont Harry n'avait pas voulu révéler encore l'identité.

Parmi les membres de l'Ordre, Tonks et Kingsley passaient chacun Noël avec leurs familles, et Maugrey serait en mission. Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas assez amis avec les Weasley ou Sirius pour venir passer les fêtes avec eux.

Il y aurait bien sûr Remus également, qui vivait au Square Grimmaud depuis un moment. Aucun des trois grands frères Weasley ne reviendraient par contre : Percy était en froid avec sa famille à cause de la position officielle du Ministère et les avis de Fudge, Bill était en Egypte pour son travail, et Charlie ne quitterait pas la Roumanie cette année.

.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine encore endormi. Un énorme chien noir lui sauta soudain dessus et se mit à lui lécher le visage à grands coups de langue.

- Sirius ! protesta Harry. Arrête ! Oh, tu es dégoûtant !

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire… commenta Remus sans bouger pour autant.

Harry repoussa Sirius et se releva en s'essuyant le visage dans une grimace convaincante. Sirius adorait se transformer, sa forme Animagus était un vrai plaisir pour lui, et Harry espérait vraiment que ce serait la même expérience pour ses amis et lui.

Il se retourna pour saluer Remus qui riait doucement en buvant un café. Sirius reprit forme humaine, hilare.

- Je me disais que ça te plairait comme accueil matinal ! lança-t-il, content de lui.

Harry grogna pour toute réponse.

- Avoue que c'était amusant, insista Sirius sans se départir de son immense sourire. Et tu auras le droit de m'en réserver quand tu sauras faire toi aussi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je commence à deviner le mien, et je te préviens, je saurai me venger ! répliqua Harry.

Sirius prit un air ravi et intrigué.

- Dis-moi tout ! demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas avant qu'on soit avec Hermione et Ron, répondit Harry fermement.

- Je vais mourir d'impatience ! gémit Sirius théâtralement.

- Tu ne sauras rien, fut tout ce qu'Harry eut à dire en réponse.

- Harry Potter, vous allez tout me raconter sur le champ, ordonna alors son parrain.

Harry feignit l'indifférence et alla se servir du petit-déjeuner. Comme Sirius n'allait pas abandonner si rapidement et qu'Harry ne comptait pas lâcher prise, le premier se retransforma en chien, et sauta à nouveau sur son filleul. Harry essaya de se débattre, et la table se renversa dans leur lutte.

Voyant la vaisselle brisée et la nourriture répandue sur le sol, Remus s'éclipsa tout de suite, préférant éviter de se retrouver là quand Mrs Weasley arriverait, quitte à manquer le spectacle. Et s'en félicita quand les cris s'élevèrent quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé au salon.

- MAIS QUEL ÂGE AVEZ-VOUS ?! VOUS ALLEZ ME NETTOYER LA PIECE TOUT DE SUITE ! ET SANS MAGIE !

- …

- ET NON SIRIUS TU NE DIRAS PAS A KREATTUR DE LE FAIRE !

Harry et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, avec l'aide la magie bien sûr, Sirius ayant refusé de le faire à la main dès que Mrs Weasley avait quitté la pièce, ils appelèrent Remus, et tous les trois s'installèrent dans le petit salon, où personne ne les dérangerait, pour "_discuter entre mâles_".

Sirius et Remus posèrent alors Harry sur une chaise et se plantèrent devant lui avec des airs inquisiteurs. Harry était aussi rouge qu'on pouvait l'être, ne s'attendant pas à devoir parler si tôt de sa vie personnelle si particulière avec eux.

- Alors Harry, parle-nous de cette Serdaigle que tu as évoquée dans ta lettre ? attaqua Sirius, déjà ravi.

Harry essaya de prendre un air détaché et nonchalant pendant que les deux hommes s'asseyaient en face de lui.

- Oui, et bien, elle s'appelle Lisa Turpin, elle est Serdaigle donc, répondit Harry. Elle est très jolie.

- Je n'en doute pas, James aussi choisissait toujours les jolies filles, commenta Sirius.

Harry se serait à nouveau étouffé s'il avait eu de quoi. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui prit un air innocent.

- Comment en êtes-vous venus à sortir ensemble ? demanda Remus avec curiosité.

- Dumbledore a décidé de faire des groupes de travail par années, pour qu'on s'entraide, expliqua d'abord Harry.

- Et Lisa était dans ton groupe ? précisa Remus.

Harry était reconnaissant envers Remus de ne pas tourner ses questions comme un interrogatoire, comme Sirius voulait le faire.

- Voilà. Ca nous a permis de parler, de passer du temps ensembles, raconta Harry. Et un jour, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je lui ai demandé si elle voudrait venir avec moi au Bal de Noël.

- Bravo mon garçon ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il applaudit avec exagération jusqu'à ce que Remus le fasse arrêter.

- Et vous êtes vraiment sortis ensembles à partir de quand ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

Harry était amusé de le voir aussi curieux et intéressé par ses histoires personnelles, et il trouvait cela touchant. Sirius et Remus avaient été les meilleurs amis de James, et ils retrouvaient beaucoup de lui en Harry.

- Il y a environ un mois, répondit le jeune homme en réfléchissant. On discutait de différentes choses, après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque, et…

Harry s'interrompit et rougit. Il était en train de deviner quelle allait être leur réaction à la suite immédiate de son histoire, et redoutait déjà le moment qui n'allait pas tarder, où il allait leur dévoiler ce qu'il en était vraiment…

- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais ! insista Sirius en le voyant s'arrêter.

- Et bien, c'est elle qui a proposé qu'on sorte ensembles, avoua Harry.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avant de regarder le jeune homme avec un air désolé.

- Il était pourtant si bien parti, déclara Remus sur un ton dramatique

- Mais il ne pouvait être aussi grandiose que nous, renchérit Sirius. J'aurais aimé pourtant…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Il se décida : il fallait qu'il leur dise. Non, ce n'était pas une nécessité, il avait vraiment envie de leur parler de Drago, en réalité. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir constamment, de prétendre, de… Et puis, à partir de la rentrée, il n'y aurait plus de Lisa et lui. Et il y allait y avoir plus de Drago et lui. Drago et lui. Il aimait cette idée.

- Ecoutez, dit-il alors, l'air plus sérieux. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, en rapport avec tout ça…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Sirius, tu te souviens de ta lettre ? introduisit Harry. Tu m'as dit : "_du moment que tu ne nous ramènes pas une Serpentard_", tu t'en rappelles ?

- Oui, j'ai du écrire ça, répondit Sirius, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il comprenait.

- Oh par toute la barbe de Merlin ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec une Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il. Espèce de traitre.

Sirius plaça une main sur son cœur pour mimer la trahison, et Harry se mit à rire.

- Non, pas exactement, reprit-il.

Harry inspira et se lança.

- En réalité, Lisa et moi… nous ne sortions pas vraiment ensembles, dit-il. C'était une couverture, c'est… c'est elle qui me l'a proposé, pour m'aider et me rendre service.

Harry avait du mal à s'expliquer clairement, et Sirius et Remus le regardaient sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il racontait.

- Mais pourquoi, Harry ? demanda Remus. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de prétendre une relation avec une fille ?

- Attends… intervint Sirius, en train de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… avec une Serpentard… ?!

- Hum… répondit Harry. Pas une Serpentard… en fait…

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry, embarrassé, regardait Sirius et Remus à tour de rôle, espérant qu'ils diraient enfin quelque chose. Remus semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire de remarques sous l'effet de la surprise, mais Sirius ne se gênait pas pour regarder Harry bouche bée.

- Donc… commença de dire Remus.

Harry hocha la tête. Alors, Sirius se mit à rire.

- Tu as toi aussi cédé aux tentations masculines ! lança-t-il avec emphase.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué.

- Mais… Sirius… tu… tu ne parles que de filles ! Tout le temps !

- C'est une couverture, répliqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

- Et puis, continua Sirius avec malice, les filles c'est bien pour s'amuser un p… aie !

Remus venait de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête.

- Il me frappe tout le temps, gémit Sirius.

- Tu le mérites à chaque fois ! répliqua Remus fermement.

- Oh, vraiment ? susurra alors Sirius, une lueur particulière dans les yeux.

Deux rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Remus, qui ne répondit rien au sous-entendu lubrique de Sirius. Harry resta interdit une seconde… et il comprit.

- Oh ! dit-il seulement.

Remus lança un regard de reproche à Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'était accordé pour le lui dire, l'accusa-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Il n'a pas l'air traumatisé ! lança-t-il. Il est grand, c'est bon. Et puis, après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, on n'avait vraiment pas à se faire du souci.

Harry sourit. Il appréciait vraiment que son parrain ne le traite pas comme un enfant.

- Bon, qui est-ce, alors ? demanda Sirius à Harry, très curieux. Oh, attends, je ne sais pas si je veux savoir…

Il fit une grimace éloquente.

- C'est un Serpentard, rappela-t-il.

Voyant la mine inquiète qu'arbora Harry à ses paroles, Sirius réagit.

- C'est une blague, Harry ! se dépêcha-t-il de dire. Je plaisante !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, encore.

- Et bien… il ne faisait pas partie des plus… gentils, avoua Harry. Je crois que je convertis les gens quand je les côtoie trop longtemps.

- C'est bon, nous sommes prévenus que la réponse risque d'être sujette à controverse, dit Remus. Mais si tu l'apprécies, c'est qu'il doit avoir des qualités.

- Comment est-il ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

- … Séduisant, élégant… commença à partir Harry.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé et moqueur. Harry rougit.

- En fait, il n'est plus du mauvais côté maintenant, reprit-il. Ce que vous n'allez pas aimer, c'est son nom. Sinon, à tous les niveaux, j'ai pris le meilleur possible, surtout chez des Serpentards.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné mais je ne dirai rien en espérant qu'il dise un autre nom… marmonna Sirius.

- Une dernière chose : je suis fou de lui, voulut préciser Harry.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda doucement Remus.

Harry hocha la tête. Il attendit quelques secondes, et prononça ce que son cœur et son âme clamaient déjà :

- J'aime Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-il.

Le long silence qui suivit sa déclaration en disait long sur les efforts que faisaient Sirius et Remus pour ne pas réagir.

.

Ils furent sauvés de leur situation inconfortable par Mrs Weasley qui entra rapidement.

- Nous partons à la gare chercher les enfants, annonça-t-elle.

- Harry, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, je fais partie du convoi, dit Remus.

Harry acquiesça. Sirius et lui restèrent un moment silencieux, et puis Sirius laissa échapper un long soupir et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

- Malefoy junior… murmura-t-il.

Il sourit enfin, et Harry se sentit rassuré.

- Et Remus et toi alors ? demanda le jeune homme pour détourner la conversation.

- Tu sais, une fois qu'on s'est retrouvés presque seuls en septembre… commença Sirius.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait aucune idée d'en entendre davantage finalement. Voyant sa tête, Sirius éclata de rire.

.

Un peu plus tard, un joyeux brouhaha dans l'entrée suivi d'efforts difficiles pour faire taire Mrs Black annonça le retour de Mrs Weasley et de Remus avec les jeunes sorciers arrivés à la gare de King's Cross. Tout le monde se réunit dans le salon pour discuter, et Mr Weasley rentra bientôt de son travail.

Après un moment, voyant que tout le monde commençait à bouger, Harry intervint et s'adressa à tous.

- Caitlin va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, avec mon invité surprise, dit-il. Si on pouvait tous rester ici jusqu'à leur arrivée,…

- Oh, très bien Harry, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Hermione.

Les autres hochèrent aussi la tête et ne quittèrent pas la pièce en reprenant leurs conversations. Les jeunes savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait, alors ils ne firent pas d'histoire, et les quelques adultes présents ne posèrent pas de questions.

Sirius s'approcha tout de même de son filleul.

- Un invité surprise ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas invité ton petit ami quand même ?

- N'importe quoi, répondit Harry. Tu imagines, Drago venir ici ? Au milieu de tout le monde ? Haha, laisse-moi rire.

Son rire était amer cependant. Drago lui manquait déjà. Et il savait que le faire fréquenter les Weasley était peine perdue de toute manière, et cela l'attristait. Drago était toujours le même. Enfin, il avait un peu changé, et Harry aimait évidemment d'autres aspects de lui que son aversion pour la famille de son meilleur ami…

- Brrr… _Drago_… marmonna Sirius en relevant le prénom avec une grimace. Bon alors qui est-ce ?

- Mais tu verras ! répliqua Harry.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

- Ah ! Les voilà ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant pour ouvrir.

Les personnes dans la salle se regardèrent, ceux au courant avec amusement et impatience de voir les réactions des autres, curieux, eux, de savoir qui venait de sonner.

On entendit un cri de ravissement enfantin, qui fut interprété comme la joie de Caitlin de revoir Harry. Elle débarqua ensuite dans le salon où elle fut joyeusement accueillie par ceux qui la connaissaient déjà et qui la présentèrent brièvement aux autres comme "_celle qu'Harry avait sauvée en risquant sa peau pour changer_".

Comme Harry ne revenait pas, l'attention se reporta sur les portes de la pièce par lesquelles le jeune homme avait disparu, et le silence se fit, permettant d'entendre les bruits d'une dispute.

Hermione s'en rapprocha dans l'idée de voir ce qui n'allait pas mais se demanda si c'était une bonne idée tandis qu'elle distinguait les mots prononcés :

- Tu avais promis ! disait Harry sur un ton de reproche.

- Je n'ai jamais promis une chose pareille, répliquait son père, et puis je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part !

- C'est dingue ça, tu trouves assez de courage pour être un double espion mais pas une once quand il s'agit d'affronter la vérité ou de laisser tomber un peu les barrières autour de toi ! accusa Harry.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pleurnichard et sensible que les gamins dans ton genre ! attaqua Severus en retour.

- Oh et puis c'est bon va-t-en ! s'énerva Harry. J'en ai marre d'être toujours celui qui fait des efforts ! C'était le contraire au début mais depuis qu'on a accepté la vérité, tu es constamment en train de tirer vers le bas, c'est insupportable et j'en ai vraiment assez. Joyeux Noël tout seul !

Hermione devina qu'Harry commençait à s'éloigner de Rogue mais celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Harry, attends, l'appela-t-il. Je suis désolé, soupira Severus. Oui tu as raison je ne suis pas courageux.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Je m'excuse, vraiment, dit Severus. Allons-y.

- … Vraiment ? demanda Harry sans sembler savoir s'il pouvait le croire ou non.

- Oui, répondit Severus avec plus d'assurance. Tu es mon fils et je veux passer du temps avec toi et… et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, et surtout… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas.

Hermione sourit doucement et s'éloigna de la porte. Des chuchotements s'adressèrent à elle.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, ils arrivent, rassura-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry entra.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler. La personne que j'ai invitée est quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous, mais il y a une chose de lui que vous ne savez pas encore.

Harry se retourna vers la porte et fit un signe de tête et un sourire.

Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce, le visage complètement fermé, et son attitude clamait son envie de fuir, mais il entra tout de même. Hermione fut heureuse pour Harry que, malgré sa répulsion à le faire, son père fasse un effort pour lui.

Sirius se leva d'un bond en voyant son ennemi entrer. Harry avait prévu sa réaction et il se tourna vers lui.

- Sirius, attends, s'il te plaît ! lui demanda-t-il.

L'homme regarda son filleul avec incompréhension. Mr et Mrs Weasley échangèrent un regard interloqué et un peu inquiet, et Remus regarda Harry, soucieux. Severus croisa les bras, détestant particulièrement la situation. Mais il resta.

- Très bien, se lança Harry. Severus Rogue… a aimé ma mère. Et ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Son mariage avec James Potter ne fut qu'une couverture, pour la sécurité de Severus.

Harry chercha le regard de Sirius et fut blessé de voir qu'il s'était complètement fermé. Mais sa détermination était plus forte, et Harry prononça alors d'une voix forte ce qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter mais que désormais, il ne renierait pour rien au monde :

- Severus Rogue est mon père.

Mrs Weasley porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation de surprise teintée d'horreur qu'elle laissa échapper sans le vouloir. Mr Weasley était au contraire très calme et droit, et il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Remus, lui, regardait Rogue avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de comprendre et de réaliser à travers lui ce qu'Harry venait d'avouer.

Severus détourna son regard en entendant Black gronder sauvagement et sortir à grands pas de la pièce. Il vit Harry le suivre des yeux. Il vit la peine se peindre sur les traits de son fils. Et cela le mit en colère.  
Severus sortit à son tour de la pièce et suivit celui qu'il qualifiait à cet instant de tous les noms. Il le rattrapa et le força à se retourner.

- Black ! Tu n'agiras donc jamais en adulte ! accusa-t-il.

- Dégage Servilus ! réagit Sirius avec violence. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

- Harry tient à toi et il appréhendait beaucoup ta réaction ! attaqua Severus. Pense un peu à la peine que tu viens de lui faire !

- C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Sirius. Toi, toi, TOI, tu te soucies d'Harry ? Et tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Après des années à l'attaquer et l'humilier ?! Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

Severus serra les poings.

- JE SUIS SON PERE ! rugit-il avec colère.

- JAMES ETAIT SON PERE ! cria Sirius avec rage en retour.

- LILY N'AIMAIT QUE MOI ET HARRY EST MON FILS QUE CA TE PLAISE OU NON ! répondit Severus sur le même ton.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI DANS MA MAISON ! VA-T-EN IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla Sirius, furieux.

- CA SUFFIT ARRÊTEZ ! intervint alors Harry en criant à son tour.

Des étincelles dorées explosèrent. Sirius et Severus se tournèrent, et virent Harry la baguette pointée sur eux. Ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

- Sirius, appela-t-il. Il est mon père. Pas James. James a été celui qui a pris soin de moi quand j'étais un bébé, mais ce n'est pas celui qui m'a donné la vie. Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela. Ce que tu peux faire par contre, c'est faire un effort. Pour moi.

La voix d'Harry perdit de sa force et de sa rage.

- Je veux passer Noël avec tous ceux que j'aime. Laisse-moi le passer avec mon père. Et avec toi. Et avec tous les autres. … S'il te plaît.

Sirius détourna le regard.

- Harry, je ne peux pas faire l'effort d'apprécier Servilus, c'est juste imp…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, réagit Harry.

- Comme s'il se gênait ! répliqua Sirius.

- Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, répondit Harry. Et il ne t'a pas encore insulté de la soirée, tu pourrais souligner le fait que lui fait des efforts pour moi.

Sirius se mit en colère à nouveau.

- Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu es en train de défendre Rogue ! Contre moi !

- Sirius… essaya Harry.

- Non, non, non et non ! Je refuse !

Severus s'énerva.

- Putain, Black, grandis un peu ! gronda-t-il.

- Ta gueule Servilus ! cracha Sirius. Je crois t'avoir dit de dégag…

- J'AI DIT CA SUFFIT ! hurla Harry à nouveau.

Les flammes des bougies explosèrent et les verres des lampes se brisèrent en un immense fracas. Ron, Hermione, et Ginny commençaient à paniquer à l'idée qu'Harry perde à nouveau le contrôle sur sa magie. Et les conséquences au Square Grimmaud seraient certainement plus difficiles à gérer qu'à Poudlard.

Hermione se précipita entre Sirius, Severus et Harry et essaya de calmer tout le monde.

- Bon, je propose qu'on aille tous se reposer. Ce fut assez pour ce soir, dit-elle.

Remus vint à sa rescousse en cherchant à entraîner Sirius avec lui vers les étages. Ron s'approcha d'Harry pour lui signifier son soutien, et le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué.

Sirius n'ajouta rien. Il carra la mâchoire, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvenant manifestement pas, il se laissa emmener par Remus sans prononcer un mot. Severus recula d'un pas et préféra rester discret.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Non.

Harry recula contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Il marmonna des excuses à tous pour cette soirée peu agréable, et on lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

Il entendit alors dans son cœur que Caitlin pleurait silencieusement. Il se redressa un peu brusquement, faisant sursauter Hermione et Ron à côté de lui, et alla prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle laissa couler des larmes en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez tous ? murmura-t-elle. Ca me fait peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, répondit-il. On était juste un peu en colère…

Mrs Weasley relança l'invitation à tous d'aller se reposer.

Mr Weasley, courtois et peu rancunier, tendit la main à Severus, qui le regarda avec surprise et méfiance. Mais le regard franc et chaleureux de Mr Weasley lui fit baisser sa garde, et il serra la main d'Arthur.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le salon, rejoints par Ron et Hermione. Les jumeaux et Ginny montèrent dans leurs chambres, et Harry alla coucher Caitlin qui s'endormait sur son épaule, apaisée.

Remus descendit bientôt et rejoignit tout le monde. Mrs Weasley refit du thé avant de monter voir comment Harry s'en sortait. Le jeune homme revint seul et transmit le bonsoir de la sorcière.

Il y eut un silence assez lourd, et puis Severus se leva et marmonna qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte. Remus se leva alors et lui tendit sa main comme Mr Weasley l'avait fait.

Severus le regarda. Il savait à quel point c'était moins facile pour Lupin, après ce qu'il lui avait aussi fait subir, dans leur jeunesse, et encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés depuis lors. Il fut touché par ce geste, et lui serra sa main.

Harry regarda son père, et lui sourit.

- Reviens demain s'il te plaît, lui dit-il.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Severus mal à l'aise.

- Sirius s'y fera. Tu es le bienvenu ici, affirma alors Remus.

Severus regarda à nouveau Remus et hocha la tête. Il salua tout le monde et partit. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à aller chacun dans leurs chambres.

Harry s'endormit entre le plaisir d'avoir pu parler de la vérité au sujet de Drago et au sujet de son père, et le souci qu'il avait après la réaction de Sirius.

.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée et douloureuse, Harry remarqua que Ron dormait toujours, et il en comprit vite la raison en remarquant que le soleil était à peine levé.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine dans l'idée de boire un bon thé chaud qui le réchaufferait un peu. S'il se réveillait souvent en sueur après ses cauchemars, il avait toujours très froid à l'intérieur lorsque les images redoutées et la peur le prenaient.

.

Il poussa la porte, et s'arrêta. Sirius était là, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, presque vide. Sirius tourna la tête en entendant Harry arriver et la détourna aussitôt en laissant échapper un soupir.

Harry crut que son parrain lui en voulait toujours, alors il voulut repartir. Mais Sirius réagit alors.

- Harry attends, l'appela-t-il. Je… je suis désolé.

Harry se retourna et le dévisagea. Il avait certainement trop bu et pas assez dormi mais ses yeux exprimaient son sentiment de culpabilité.

Harry alla s'assoir à côté de son parrain et lui ôta des mains la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait vidée. Sirius ne l'en empêcha pas et posa ses bras sur la table pour y enfouir son visage.

Harry ne savait trop quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de dire quelque chose quand Sirius releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Rogue a cru que Lily l'avait trompé avec James. Moi… moi j'ai cru que James m'avait trompé avec Lily.

Harry regarda Sirius sans comprendre.

- Quoi… ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'aimais James, déclara Sirius.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Il était tout pour moi, continua Sirius. Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer que cet enfant que Lily attendait n'était pas de lui. Tout comme Lily n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer à Rogue qu'il était bien le père.

Sirius se redressa un peu et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je détestais Rogue depuis l'école, mais je me suis mis à le haïr encore plus, raconta Sirius. Je trouvais qu'on était bien trop semblables, et cela m'était insupportable. Et pour moi, c'était à cause de lui, si Lily et James en étaient arrivés à vivre ensembles… et à avoir un enfant.

Harry réalisa à cet instant à quel point son existence avait été difficile pour Sirius comme pour son père. Tous les deux avaient vu en lui le produit d'un amour qui était pour eux une trahison. Ils l'avaient ensuite traité différemment, mais la douleur avait été là pour les deux.

- Je suis parti, j'ai voyagé, continua de raconter Sirius, j'ai effectué des missions pour l'Ordre. J'ai convaincu James de changer de Gardien du Secret. Quand je suis revenu, j'en voulais toujours à tout le monde. Et le lendemain… le lendemain… !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'effroi en comprenant.

- Le lendemain… James n'était plus là… James n'étais plus là… répéta Sirius, d'une voix tremblante. Lily et James n'étaient plus là… Et c'était ma faute… Et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais obtenir de pardon désormais…

Sirius attrapa les épaules d'Harry de ses mains et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à pleurer. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

- Je leur en ai voulu à tous, à eux tous, à James, à Lily, à Rogue, à Dumbledore ! J'en voulais à Lily de m'avoir pris James ! J'en voulais à Rogue d'avoir provoqué ça, et de les avoir fait mourir ! J'en voulais à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger mieux ! J'en voulais à James de m'avoir trahi !

Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Il se sentait si mal. Et si triste pour son parrain qui avait tant enduré.

- Et je m'en voulais tellement… C'était ma faute, Queudver avait trahi, et c'était ma faute si leur sort s'était retrouvé entre ses mains…. Et je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir été là… J'aurais peut-être pu les sauver… J'aurais pu tout faire pour les sauver… Et je me suis retrouvé seul avec tous mes regrets… et ce sentiment d'avoir été celui qui les avait trahis finalement. J'ai passé tout ce temps à en vouloir à tout le monde… pour rien…

Sirius enlaça Harry contre lui, et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Harry le regarda partir, complètement désemparé.

.

Après ce moment dans la cuisine, Harry ne revit pas son parrain pendant plusieurs jours. Sirius ne sortit pas de sa chambre, et le seul qu'il laissait entrer était Remus.

Si cela attrista beaucoup Harry, cela permit cependant à Severus de pouvoir passer du temps au Square Grimmaud sans créer de conflit majeur. Caitlin était toujours ravie de le voir, et il le lui rendait.

Hermione interprétait l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient comme une recherche l'un chez l'autre de ce qu'ils avaient perdu ou manqué. Rogue avait retrouvé son fils mais n'avait jamais vécu avec un enfant, et Caitlin avait perdu ses parents trop récemment encore pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une présence affective qui pourrait contrebalancer sa perte.

Harry prit plaisir à voir Severus s'ouvrir aux autres. Remus et Arthur étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus d'efforts pour l'intégrer à leurs conversations et au quotidien. Il faisait attention à ce que ses passages, plus longs et fréquents qu'auparavant, ne soient pas suspects aux yeux des Mangemorts, mais n'ayant plus Queudver pour surveiller ses faits et gestes, il était plus tranquille.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione discutèrent un peu avec Remus des Animagus mais ne s'y mirent pas sérieusement, préférant passer les premiers jours de congés à être vraiment en vacances. De plus Harry tenait à ce que Sirius y soit impliqué.

.

Mais Sirius ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre et refusait de parler à quiconque d'autre que Remus. C'est pourquoi après trois jours d'absence et de silence, Harry n'y tenant plus alla frapper avec force à la porte de sa chambre.

- Sirius ! Ca suffit maintenant ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu passer mes vacances ici pour que tu t'enfermes et fasses la tête ! Laisse-moi entrer ou sors tout de suite !

N'ayant pas de réponse immédiate, Harry tambourina plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître un Sirius aussi sombre et en colère que possible.

- Foutez donc moi la paix un peu ! dit-il avec colère.

- Non, répondit Harry fermement. Sirius s'il te plaît, sors de là. C'est bientôt Noël.

Sirius ne répondit rien et grogna. Il repartit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre sans pourtant fermer la porte. Harry attendit un instant mais ne le voyant pas revenir, il la poussa et fit un pas en avant.

Il découvrit une chambre assez petite et très sombre parce que les volets étaient fermés. Cela sentait le renfermé et tout semblait assez poussiéreux. La pièce était couverte de vêtements, objets, livres, et parchemins jetés en vrac.

Sirius était assis par terre, adossé à son lit défait, à côté de ce qu'Harry reconnut être une Pensine. Harry s'approcha et aperçut le visage de James se reflétant à la surface, puis s'effaçant, pour laisser la place aux visages de James et de Sirius l'un contre l'autre, et à d'autres souvenirs.

Harry détourna les yeux et les posa sur le Sirius qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce Sirius-là ne riait pas aux éclats ni ne souriait comme celui des souvenirs. Harry s'assit à côté de son parrain et posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de cet homme qui avait tant perdu.

Il y eut un long moment puis Sirius murmura :

- J'ai peur…

- De quoi ? demanda Harry doucement.

- De ma réaction. De comment je vais être après les avoir vus. De ce que ça va me faire de le revoir. De nous revoir heureux.

- Cela pourra t'apaiser peut-être.

Harry attendit un instant, et puis demanda :

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir ces souvenirs ?

- Parce que… parce que… je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius. Je me sens juste tellement coupable, j'ai l'impression que si je les regarde, je pourrais m'en détacher et dire au revoir. Je voudrais être libre, libre d'aimer Remus sans avoir l'impression de trahir James encore et encore…

Sirius releva les yeux vers Harry.

- Harry, je m'en veux d'être aussi nul, alors que c'est Noël, et que tu es là…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya Harry de le rassurer. Tu as besoin d'aller mieux d'abord avant de te soucier des autres.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est ton père, mais je le déteste vraiment… Je n'arriverai jamais à être ami avec Servil… Rogue.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Je comprends, et je n'en demande pas autant. J'aimerais juste que vous arriviez à rester dans la même pièce sans vous disputer, au moins le jour de Noël.

- Ca te ferait très plaisir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Mais je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile pour toi.

Sirius resta silencieux un long moment après leur échange. Harry ne troubla pas ce silence car il sentait que son parrain reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et réfléchissait.

Sirius finit par tourner les yeux vers son filleul et une esquisse de sourire se dessina.

- Merci Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Harry se leva, et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sirius inspira profondément, et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

.  
_  
Sirius regarde James lui sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les magnifiques sourires de James, qui illuminaient tout son être. _

_Sirius éclate de son rire qui rappelle le chien qui aboie et se penche pour ramasser de la neige entre ses doigts glacés. Il l'envoie avec force sur James qui se protège de ses bras, se mettant à rire à son tour. Sirius profite de son avantage pour se jeter sur James et tous deux roulent alors dans la neige en riant aux éclats. _

_Ils s'arrêtent. James est au-dessus de Sirius et leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. James approche son visage de celui de Sirius. Sirius lève ses lèvres pour atteindre celles de son meilleur ami._

_Ils avaient seize ans. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient._

_._

_Sirius regarde James pleurer. Les parents de James sont morts. En héros, emportant des Mangemorts avec eux, mais ils sont morts, et pour James, c'est tout ce qui compte. Sirius ne peut supporter de le voir pleurer ainsi mais il ne peut rien faire et il a mal. _

_Il s'assoit à côté de celui qu'il aime et l'entoure de ses bras, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Les mains de James qui s'agrippent à sa chemise lui font verser des larmes qui n'attendaient que de couler. _  
_James a perdu ses parents ce soir, et Sirius pleure avec lui la douleur de sa perte. _

_Ils avaient seize ans. _

_._

_Sirius regarde James rire. Et il rit avec lui. Ils sortent de Poudlard, leurs études sont terminées. Malgré les malheurs et la peur, ils sont jeunes, ils sont en vie, et ont bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ils savent à quel point les risques sont grands de mourir à chaque instant, et cela rend leur vie plus précieuse encore. _

_Sirius regarde James rire encore. Et il rit avec lui. Leurs amis sont au courant à leur sujet mais la plupart des gens l'ignore encore. On croit que James aime Lily et que Lily n'aime que James. _

_Mais James et Sirius s'aiment. Ils s'aiment si fort en vérité et personne ne le sait vraiment. Et ils ont tant envie de le crier au monde entier._  
_Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Et ils s'aimaient tellement !_

_Sirius regarde James pleurer avec lui. Cette fois, ceux qui sont partis, ce sont le peu de famille qui considérait toujours Sirius comme faisant partie des leurs, et des Black. Sirius n'aurait pas tant pleuré si James n'avait pas tant versé de larmes. _

_Parce que James vit à nouveau sa perte douloureuse en voyant Sirius perdre les siens à son tour. Ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils pleurent ensembles, leurs cœurs à l'unisson._

_Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Ils étaient orphelins tous les deux._

_._

_Sirius regarde James le regarder. Du désir brillent dans leurs yeux, faisant battre plus vite et plus fort leurs pouls dans leurs veines. _

_James pose une main sur la joue de Sirius et la laisse glisser doucement. Sirius ferme les yeux sous la caresse qui lui procure un frisson agréable._

_James le fait reculer lentement tout en faisant descendre sa main sur la chemise de Sirius. Les genoux de Sirius se plient lorsqu'ils rencontrent le lit et il tombe en arrière, emmenant avec lui James sur le matelas qui s'enfonce sous leurs poids. _

_La main libre de James atterrit à côté du visage de Sirius. L'autre continue son exploration du torse encore habillé. Voulant permettre à Sirius de reculer un peu sur le lit, James se redresse. _

_Mais Sirius suit son mouvement, et soudain leurs lèvres sont jointes. James est assis sur les genoux de Sirius qui agrippe de ses mains la chemise dans son dos tandis que celles de James s'accrochent à sa nuque avec passion. _

_Ils s'embrassent avidement, intensément. Ils s'aiment. Et cela fait si longtemps qu'ils attendent._

_Ces lèvres !_

_Ensembles ils reculent alors sur le matelas et James se retrouve à nouveau au-dessus de Sirius qui le rapproche même de son corps en appuyant sur son dos de ses mains. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassent encore. _

_Leurs langues dansent tandis que leurs corps commencent à se mouvoir d'une même impulsion. Les mains de Sirius caressent la peau du dos de James sous sa chemise. Les mains de James déboutonnent lentement celle de Sirius. _

_James descend ses lèvres pour déposer un à un de chastes baisers sur la peau dénudée de Sirius. Celui-ci ramène ses mains sur le torse de James pour défaire à son tour le vêtement qui fait obstacle au contact de leurs chairs. _

_Ils ne veulent rien précipiter mais ils savent qu'ils ont prêts, tous les deux. Au fil des baisers et des caresses, le désir se fait plus fort et se manifeste d'avantage à leurs entrejambes. _

_N'ayant pas la patience d'enlever le pantalon de James, Sirius marmonne un sortilège qui fait disparaître le vêtement. James se relève, un air moqueur sur le visage, mais ce faisant, il laisse dévoiler la bosse formée dans son caleçon par son sexe durci. _

_Les yeux de Sirius brûlent de ce désir qui commence à réclamer son dû. Mais James ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il retourne embrasser Sirius et descend ses mains pour défaire le bouton et la ceinture du pantalon de son amant qui se retient de gémir sous lui. _

_Ces mains !_

_James à nouveau pose ses lèvres sur la peau de Sirius, choisissant précisément là où elles touchent savamment le corps brûlant de son compagnon. Sirius voudrait accélérer les choses mais James l'en empêche en maintenant ses jambes avec les siennes et en enfonçant de ses mains dans le matelas les poignets de Sirius qui ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure, ne permettant qu'à de faibles sons de sortir de sa gorge._

_James continue de descendre, jouant au passage avec les mamelons durcis eux aussi de Sirius, le faisant gémir plus fort. Lorsqu'il arrive au bas du ventre, James ramène ses mains pour venir baisser avec une lenteur extrême le pantalon de Sirius qui n'en peut plus de désir. _

_Ils sont désormais presque entièrement nus et ils s'embrassent à nouveau passionnément sous des caresses avides. Sirius soudain se redresse et fait basculer James avec un sourire malicieux jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui à son tour. James rit. _

_Ce rire ! _

_Leurs langues dansent et leurs corps se meuvent. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que leurs magies emplies de désir ont enlevé le caleçon de l'autre, dernier obstacle. Leurs sexes durs et gonflés se touchent. Le plaisir est si intense qu'il leur semble impossible de l'augmenter encore. _

_Ils ont tort. Sirius se redresse et, une main posée à côté du visage de James, il descend l'autre le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité. Alors il caresse lentement le sexe chargé de désir et James gémit sous lui. Il se reprend assez pour amener sa propre main sur la virilité de Sirius, elle aussi dure et droite. Ils caressent le sexe de l'autre et donne à l'autre de plus en plus de plaisir. _

_Sentant que James aurait du mal à tenir plus longtemps encore, Sirius fait bouger ses doigts vers l'arrière du corps de son amant, et en introduit un. Le corps de James se tend et sa main se crispe sur le sexe de Sirius qui gémit de plaisir avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt en James. Et un troisième. _

_James laisse échapper un cri. Il halète et entre deux expirations profondes, il prononce le prénom de Sirius avec une voix grave et chaude et vibrante. _

_Cette voix… !_

_James se redresse, agrippe le dos de Sirius et griffe la peau avec ses doigts. Sirius retire sa main et attrape la nuque de James tandis que son autre main griffe elle aussi le dos de son amant. _

_Leur baiser violent scelle leur instant. Sirius entre en James et ils s'embrassent plus fougueusement et passionnément encore. Ils sont pleinement ensembles. Enfin. _

_Ils avaient dix-huit ans. Et ils s'aimaient._

_._

_Sirius regarde James se marier avec Lily. Il lui en veut. Il sait que ce n'est pas réel, il sait que James veut aider Lily et cet enfoiré de Mangemort. Pourquoi veut-il l'aider à ce point ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aider autrement !? _

_Sirius voulait être le premier et le seul à qui James dirait « Oui ». Il a peur de ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'être celui qui se tiendrait à ses côtés. Sirius affiche un grand sourire et une mine ravie mais James croise son regard et y lit sa douleur. _

_Plus tard, pendant le banquet et les danses, James abandonne Lily un moment pour attraper Sirius par le col et l'entraîner dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Sirius s'était mis à draguer toutes les filles qui passaient en enchaînant les verres. _

_James le plaque contre un mur reculé et se penche sur lui. Sirius s'attend à des remontrances ou à de la violence, mais James l'embrasse tendrement. Il lui chuchote des mots d'amours rassurants et des promesses qui réchauffent le cœur de Sirius. _

_James se marie avec Lily pour donner au monde une image faussée de la réalité. _

_Mais quand le soir vient, ce n'est pas Lily que James rejoint dans son lit. Ils font l'amour doucement cette nuit-là. _

_Lorsque le soleil pointe son nez, Sirius se lève et prend l'alliance de James. Il s'agenouille devant son amant et prend sa main. Il demande. James répond. _

_Ils avaient dix-huit ans. Ils s'étaient mariés en secret._

_._

_Sirius regarde James caresser le ventre de Lily avec un sourire niais et ce bonheur dans les yeux qui brûle Sirius à l'intérieur. Sirius a envie de hurler et de tout briser mais il ne peut que regarder sans bouger. _

_James relève la tête et le voit. Il lui sourit, puis se rend compte de la souffrance qui s'est peinte sur le visage de Sirius. Il avance vers lui, ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer. Sirius s'enfuit. _

_Ils avaient dix-neuf ans. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. _

_Vivants._

_._

_Sirius regarde James. James est immobile. James ne bouge plus. James ne bougera plus. Sirius regarde James garder les yeux fixés sur lui sans lui rendre son regard. _

_James ne le regardera plus jamais. James est mort et Sirius n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver. Parce que Sirius s'est comporté comme un idiot. _  
_Sirius s'en veut. Il en veut à la terre entière. James est vide de vie et la vie de Sirius est vide de sens. Sirius pleure sur le corps de celui qu'il aime tant. _

_Ils avaient dix-neuf ans. James était mort, et on accusait Sirius de l'avoir tué._

.

Sirius sortit des souvenirs, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

.

Il pleure, il pleure tandis qu'il revit ces évènements passés et qu'il ne revivra jamais.

Mais tandis qu'il pleure, la douleur fond peu à peu, et s'écoule avec son chagrin.

Et lorsque la douleur et la peine cessent de rouler sur ses joues, il lève enfin les yeux. Il s'appuie sur ses mains, se redresse, se relève, avance vers la fenêtre.

D'un grand geste, il ouvre les rideaux. Avec force. Avec vie. Il inspire profondément, plus profondément qu'il n'a respiré toutes ces années. Avec la même vigueur, il ouvre la fenêtre. L'air entre, l'air frais de décembre, et il frissonne.

Oui, il aima James, de tout son être. Oui, les regrets ne le quitteraient jamais, mêlés à ses souvenirs qu'il n'effacerait pas. Mais il pouvait aller de l'avant. Il en avait le droit. Il avait le droit d'aimer à nouveau.

.

Sirius tourna la tête, et regarda la Pensine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dans un élan plein de vie, il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers celle de Remus.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit de le voir enfin revivre. Sirius l'attrapa, le tira contre lui, et l'enlaça avec force et tendresse.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Vérités Révélées_****] :**

A nouveau un titre qui reflète assez clairement ce qui se passe dans le chapitre :

Harry dévoile son amour pour Drago et la mise en scène de sa relation avec Lisa à Sirius et Remus, Severus Rogue est présenté à eux et au couple Weasley comme le père d'Harry, et on découvre le passé de Sirius et James.

On comprend aussi que Severus et Sirius ne sont pas si différents, et qu'ils ont vécus aussi douloureusement l'arrivée d'Harry, qu'ils aiment tous les deux aujourd'hui quoi qu'il en fût.

.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **

Le couple Sirius-James et le couple Sirius-Remus sont des couples que j'aime beaucoup. Puisque j'avais rendu Lily amoureuse de Severus Rogue, je n'avais plus de scrupules à créer un autre amour pour James, et quel amour plus beau et fort qu'avec Sirius ?

Ensuite, Remus et Sirius, eux, sont plus charmants et adorables, car Remus tempère un peu Sirius, et apporte une dimension plus posée dans leur relation, et j'aime beaucoup cela aussi.

Mais il fallait que la transition entre les deux soit plausible, surtout pour Sirius. J'ai bien aimé l'idée de replonger dans les souvenirs pour se libérer, comme une boucle qu'on referme. Et cela ne se fait pas n'importe quand, c'est accompagné d'aveux à Harry. Sirius se sentait coupable envers lui, puisqu'il voyait la mort de James et Lily comme en partie sa faute. Tout est dévoilé, et vécu à nouveau, pour s'en libérer et avancer.

J'avais envie de mettre les souvenirs sous cette forme, j'ai essayé de les rendre poétiques. Et c'était aussi pour une amie. Je suis assez contente, d'un point de vue littéraire, de ce qu'ils sont.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas rendre subitement Severus et Sirius meilleurs amis même pour le bonheur d'Harry, et ils ne le seront probablement jamais. C'est une animosité qu'il sera impossible à effacer. Mais ils peuvent faire des efforts pour être civilisés envers l'autre, et c'est tout ce qu'Harry demande, même si c'est difficile.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quels sont les Animagus d'Hermione, Ron, et Harry ? Comment Sirius et Remus vont-ils aider à les découvrir ? Que vont-ils faire pour devenir Animagus ?

Les choses vont-elles s'améliorer autour de la présence de Severus ? Les fêtes de Noël vont-elles se passer correctement, agréablement ?

Quand Harry va-t-il aller chez son père ? Reverra-t-il Drago avant la fin des vacances ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban _(Tome 3) : Sirius était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, et les a convaincus de changer pour Peter Pettigrow.

*_Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets _(Tome 2) : Dobby était au service des Malefoy avant qu'Harry ne l'en libère.

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : Dobby loyal envers Harry et Dumbledore, et travaillant contre un salaire dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Surprises De Noël_], Harry, Ron, et Hermione apprendront à devenir Animagus avec Sirius et Remus, et le soir de Noël se révélera plein d'inattendu…

.


	16. Chapter 15 - Surprises de Noël

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Les jeunes sorciers rentrent au Square Grimmaud pour les vacances. Harry raconte à Sirius et Remus la vérité sur sa relation avec Lisa et son amour pour Drago Malefoy. Sirius et Remus avouent avoir une relation eux-mêmes.

Il leur présente, ainsi qu'à Mr et Mrs Weasley, Severus Rogue comme son père. Sirius ne l'accepte pas. Harry apprend que Sirius aimait James et s'est cru trahi comme Severus s'était cru trahi par Lily, lorsque Lily est tombée enceinte.

Sirius replonge dans ses souvenirs, et se libère de leur poids et de ses regrets.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du mercredi 20 décembre au lundi 25 décembre

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 15 – Surprises de Noël**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius, désormais complètement en forme à nouveau, débarqua aux aurores dans la chambre de Ron et Harry pour les réveiller trop brutalement à leur goût. Après avoir secoué violemment les lits, il leur arracha leurs couvertures, ouvrit rideaux et fenêtres, et se transforma en chien pour leur sauter dessus et leur aboyer aux oreilles.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se mirent à lui crier après et à se lever pour le menacer de leurs coussins qu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez réveillés, et reprit forme humaine pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient deux minutes pour s'habiller et descendre dans le hall.

Ils s'exécutèrent en râlant et en le maudissant de tous les noms. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, rayonnante, dans le couloir.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? lui demanda Ron en grognant.

- Oh arrête donc de faire la tête Ron, répondit Hermione, la découverte de nos Animagus vaut bien de se lever un peu tôt.

Les deux garçons réagirent avec surprise.

- Nos Animagus ? releva Harry.

- Enfin, vous n'aviez pas compris ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Vous êtes décidément irrécupérables.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, où Sirius les attendait.

- Ah ! Vous êtes tous prêts, impeccable. Nous n'attendons plus que ce cher Remus et nous pourrons y aller. Le réveil n'a pas été trop difficile ? demanda-t-il, hilare.

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard noir. Voyant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, Harry lui raconta rapidement comment Sirius avait jugé bon de les faire lever, et Ron et lui en voulurent encore plus au parrain d'Harry en apprenant qu'Hermione avait été réveillée bien plus doucement par Remus.

Ce dernier arriva alors, et Sirius et lui les firent transplaner hors de la maison sans les écouter se plaindre plus longtemps.

.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent en pleine nature, au milieu de champs enneigés qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Pas une habitation n'était visible aux environs.

Sirius prit la parole en premier, et Harry fut surpris de le voir aussi sérieux subitement.

- Vous allez recevoir une sorte d'entraînement un peu spécial, et condensé. Quand nous, nous avons cherché nos Animagus, nous avons essayé de les trouver mentalement, intérieurement, comme vous avez essayé de le faire, d'après les dires d'Hermione.

- C'est un bon début, continua Remus, et cela a pu vous apporter des images, des sensations, et peut-être avez-vous déjà des idées. Mais, ce que nous avons découvert par nous-mêmes, fut que l'Animagus ne se révèle pour la première fois qu'après une grande dépense d'énergie, ou sous l'effet d'une très forte émotion.

Sirius enchaîna :

- Souvent, il s'agit également d'un réflexe de survie. L'humain en nous n'est plus assez fort pour assurer la sécurité, alors l'animal se manifeste pour prendre le relais.

- James et Sirius ont découvert leurs formes animales après une fuite un peu désespérée et surtout, éreintante, dans la Forêt Interdite, une nuit, raconta Remus. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, je crois même que James était blessé non ?

- Oui, il avait reçu un coup de griffe dans le dos, et moi je m'étais tordu la cheville, compléta Sirius. On avait été particulièrement stupides ce soir-là, on voulait impressionner la galerie, et on était partis à la recherche d'une créature très dangereuse qui se terrait assez loin dans la Forêt.

Les deux hommes rirent à ce souvenir.

- Bref, alors qu'ils étaient presque sortis, reprit Remus, ils sont tombés de fatigue, complètement épuisés, et morts de peur. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient continuer encore pour être complètement en sécurité mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

- Et nos formes Animagus se sont manifestées, raconta Sirius. On avait déjà essayé de trouver, on avait déjà fait la recherche plus… intérieure, mais sans jamais réussir à atteindre réellement l'animal en nous.

Les jeunes sorciers étaient captivés.

- Je voyais James en train de perdre conscience et j'ai cherché à faire un dernier effort pour nous sortir tous les deux de là. James a vu une sorte de lumière m'entourer et il a du avoir peur et chercher à son tour à retrouver quelques forces. La lumière est aussi apparue sur lui, et nous avons commencé à nous transformer. James est devenu un cerf le premier, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devenu un chien. Nous étions toujours blessés et fatigués mais nous avions des forces nouvelles.

Remus commenta :

- Imaginez notre surprise à Peter et moi quand nous avons vu débarquer chez Hagrid, où on les attendait, deux animaux blessés qui venaient vers nous en nous regardant avec des yeux bien trop humains pour que je ne me pose pas de questions.

Sirius émit un rire.

- J'ai vite compris, continua Remus, parce que grâce à leurs méditations, ils avaient déjà des idées d'animaux, et parce que Sirius a commencé à aboyer. Vous avez déjà du remarquer je pense, à quel point son rire ressemble à un aboiement de chien…

Les deux adultes rirent à nouveau, accompagnés des trois jeunes gens qui les écoutaient.

Remus invita tout le monde à marcher un peu pour se réchauffer.

- Nous manquons un peu de temps pour vous aider à devenir vos Animagus et pour faire tout ce que nous avons prévu, mais nous avons trouvé un moyen d'y remédier, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, continua-t-il.

- Ca ne va pas beaucoup vous plaire, ajouta Sirius avec malice.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec inquiétude mais Hermione semblait très excitée.

Ils arrivèrent devant un champ plus grand que ceux qu'ils avaient traversés, et purent distinguer un chemin de terre qui en faisait le tour.

Sirius et Remus s'arrêtèrent et allèrent s'installer sous un arbre. Remus transforma une branche en couverture confortable et Sirius fit un petit feu. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent les trois adolescents qui les dévisageaient sans comprendre.

- Et bien alors ? lança Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, courez !

- Comment ?! s'écria Ron.

- Vous allez courir autour du champ, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, précisa Remus très calmement.

- L'épuisement vous fera du bien pour faire le vide en vous par la suite, et de plus, c'est l'occasion de vous faire faire un peu d'exercice ! ajouta Sirius. Allez, on ne traîne pas !

Hermione lâcha un très long soupir. Elle n'était pas sportive du tout, elle avait toujours préféré arbitrer les matchs à l'école primaire plutôt que d'y participer. Ne faisant pas de Quidditch à Poudlard, elle ne faisait plus de sport du tout, excepté les montées de marches entre les cours. Elle gardait la forme en ayant une alimentation équilibrée et un sommeil sain, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Elle regarda le chemin qu'ils allaient devoir courir et soupira plus fort. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle réussirait à terminer un tour seulement. Harry et Ron, malgré leurs entraînements de Quidditch pendant lesquels Angelina ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, n'avaient pas du tout envie de se mettre à courir aussi tôt le matin et dans un froid pareil, et surtout aussi longtemps.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à protester mais Sirius sortit sa baguette et envoya des sortilèges qui les frôlèrent, et ils se mirent à courir pour éviter que les prochains ne les touchent pour de bon. Hermione était partie plus vite que les garçons, mais elle ralentit rapidement. Il lui manquait clairement de l'endurance respiratoire.

Le premier tour parut interminable. Les garçons enchaînèrent avec le deuxième sans s'arrêter mais Hermione voulut marcher un peu. Bien mal lui en prit. Seul un réflexe inné lui évita de se prendre un autre sortilège de Sirius et elle se remit à courir, déjà essoufflée.

Sirius et Remus ne leur accordèrent de s'arrêter que cinq tours plus tard lorsque les trois adolescents épuisés s'aplatirent sur le sol en les suppliant de les laisser se reposer. Les deux Maraudeurs leur accordèrent quelques minutes et leur donnèrent des bouteilles d'eau que les jeunes burent avidement.

Remus et Sirius leur attrapèrent ensuite le bras et après avoir fait disparaître leur feu et la couverture, ils transplanèrent à nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent cette fois sous le couvert de hauts sapins, en pleine montagne. Remus sortit alors un Retourneur de Temps de sous son manteau et lui fit faire deux tours après avoir passé la chaîne autour des cous de tout le monde. Les trois jeunes sorciers comprirent en le voyant faire que leur calvaire n'était pas terminé, au contraire.

Sirius et Remus les emmenèrent plus loin une fois le temps remonté, et Hermione la première découvrit les cordes d'escalades installées le long d'une roche particulièrement abrupte. Aucun des trois jeunes gens ne chercha à protester lorsque Sirius leur désigna les cordes en question du menton, et ils s'assurèrent avec l'aide de Remus avant de commencer à grimper.

La course n'avaient pas trop fait travailler leurs bras, et ils découvrirent en quoi ils devaient s'en réjouir après avoir passé déjà un temps trop long à essayer de grimper cette montagne. Remus était resté en bas pour les assurer à l'aide de la magie, et pour être là si l'un d'eux tombait. Sirius les attendait en haut et les narguait avec des pains et du chocolat.

Hermione arriva la première, à sa grande surprise, et elle fut plus surprise encore en constatant que grimper lui avait fait plus de bien que courir, contrairement aux garçons qui s'écroulèrent en atteignant la corniche où Sirius attendait. Remus les rejoignit en transplanant.

Les trois adolescents endoloris mangèrent avec plaisir le chocolat proposé.

- Ca va ? demanda Remus avec amusement.

Ils répondirent à peine.

- Vous verrez, notre programme vous fera beaucoup de bien. Pour amener vos Animagus plus vite que d'ordinaire, mais aussi pour votre endurance, votre résistance. On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir va être fait.

Sirius et Remus les firent transplaner au Square Grimmaud à leur grand soulagement. Mais ils déchantèrent vite en entendant qu'ils repartaient une fois douchés et leur petit déjeuner pris avec les autres.

Comme promis, les deux Maraudeurs entraînèrent leurs trois jeunes préférés dans un nouveau lieu pour un nouvel exercice physique.

Cet exercice était destiné à entraîner leurs réflexes : les jeunes sorciers furent obligés de rester dans une zone restreinte, et Sirius et Remus leur lançaient des objets et des sortilèges qu'ils devaient éviter sans utiliser la magie.

Leurs réflexes étaient particulièrement diminués par la fatigue des exercices précédents, et par conséquents, moins efficaces. Lorsque les Maraudeurs les firent s'arrêter, ils étaient complètement meurtris et épuisés à nouveau, mais les deux mentors ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et les emmenèrent près d'un lac.

Après avoir remonté le temps de deux heures à nouveau, ils leurs fournirent des combinaisons pour que l'eau glacée ne les congèle pas trop vite, et les envoyèrent dans l'eau en leur ordonnant de nager jusqu'à la rive opposée.

Après l'extrême froid, ils durent faire face à la chaleur brûlante, en devant retrouver leur chemin à travers un labyrinthe enflammé, établi par les soins de Remus dans un lieu désert.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent au Square Grimmaud pour le repas de midi, ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils pouvaient encore tenir debout. En les voyant s'endormir à table, Sirius et Remus leur accordèrent vingt minutes de sommeil après le repas.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron, et Hermione allèrent se coucher tout de suite après être passés par la salle de bain, trop épuisés pour manger. Leur sommeil fut peuplé de rêves étranges où des animaux dansaient autour d'eux et où les lieux se mélangeaient pour créer un monde fantastique.

.

Au salon, Remus et Sirius discutaient de ceux qu'ils appelaient leurs élèves avec Arthur Weasley, Molly étant déjà partie se coucher, quand on frappa à la porte. Remus alla ouvrir, et découvrit Severus sur le perron.

- Bonsoir Severus, entre ! Caitlin nous a dit que tu n'étais pas passé aujourd'hui. Si tu es venu pour la voir, elle est couchée, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius et moi avons commencé un entraînement assez intensif sur lui et ses amis, raconta-t-il en riant un peu.

- C'est très bien s'il dort, répondit Severus, il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose à son sujet. Je préfère qu'il n'entende pas pour l'instant.

- D'accord, viens donc au salon, l'invita Remus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ladite pièce. En entrant dans le salon, Remus lança un regard appuyé à Sirius, qui avait ouvert la bouche en voyant Severus entrer. Sirius se tut mais fit la tête un moment.

Arthur salua Severus cordialement et l'invita à s'assoir avec eux, et Sirius appela Kreattur pour lui faire apporter des verres et la bouteille de Whisky. Ils discutèrent de banalités un instant, et Remus essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère en racontant les mésaventures de la journée d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione.

Lorsqu'un blanc dans la conversation se manifesta, Severus enchaîna sur le sujet dont il désirait parler avec eux.

- Je ne sais si Harry vous en a déjà parlé, introduisit-il, et s'il ne l'a pas fait, il me faudra trouver un moyen de m'excuser auprès de lui. Mais il est important que vous sachiez certains éléments qu'il ne connaît pas, Dumbledore y tient particulièrement.

- Je suis impressionné de voir que tu t'abaisses à nous donner des informations Servilus, lança Sirius avec sarcasme.

- Sirius, arrête un peu, on n'a plus quinze ans, intervint Remus en soupirant. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Sirius haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. Severus ne releva pas, prenant sur lui pour ne pas envoyer son verre à la figure du sale clébard… Il se reprit.

- Harry entretient une relation avec un jeune garçon de son âge, une relation affective.

- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il sortait avec Drago Malefoy, l'interrompit Remus.

- Drago Malefoy ?! s'écria Arthur avec surprise.

Cela lui semblait complètement fou.

- Oui, ça surprend… marmonna Sirius. Un Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête !

- Et bien justement, ce n'est pas entièrement de son fait, intervint alors Severus.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Harry est le Prince de la prophétie, et Drago le Compagnon, déclara Severus d'une voix grave.

Il leur dévoila alors ce que Dumbledore avait deviné et dont il était désormais certain, et qu'il lui avait demandé de transmettre.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione, cachée, entendit toute leur conversation, toutes les révélations. Le plus silencieusement du monde, elle retourna se coucher, oubliant le verre d'eau qu'elle était venue chercher. Il lui fut difficile de se rendormir.

.

Sirius et Remus revinrent chercher les garçons et elle le lendemain matin et leur imposèrent à nouveau une journée chargée et éreintante.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent. Les jeunes sorciers étaient complètement perdus dans leurs notions du temps, à cause des usages répétés du Retourneur de Temps, mais après un moment, les progrès physiques se firent sentir, et les réconfortèrent.

Un matin, le programme changea. Sirius et Remus les emmenèrent dans un lieu d'une grande quiétude.

Les arbres étaient en fleurs malgré la saison, et le temps était doux. Des rayons de soleil chauffaient l'herbe verte et fertile sous leurs pieds sans que la clarté n'éblouisse leurs yeux émerveillés. Une brise légère et chaleureuse faisait s'envoler les pétales des fleurs et de tous petits oiseaux s'y laissaient porter en faisant entendre des sons mélodieux.

La beauté idyllique de l'endroit, entouré de hautes montagnes résonnantes de sagesse, toucha les trois jeunes sorciers au cœur. Leur fatigue sembla disparaître alors qu'ils inspiraient profondément et ressentaient la pureté de l'air dans tout leur corps.

Remus leur murmura que le lieu allait faciliter la méditation, et leur demanda d'aller se poser là où ils se sentiraient le mieux. Assis, débout, appuyé contre un arbre, ou allongé, peu importait.

Ils pourraient alors fermer les yeux ou les laisser s'accrocher au paysage ou au vol d'un oiseau ou d'une fleur, là encore, peu d'importance. Il fallait qu'ils se sentent bien, et qu'ils n'aient plus envie de penser.

Lorsque le vide serait en eux tout entier, la forme animale qui leur correspondait se manifesterait.

_"L'Animagus est la représentation de votre essence sous une forme animale. Elle vous correspond bien plus que l'apparence que vous possédez sous forme humaine, car elle représente votre être tout entier. Elle en représente ce qui est visible mais aussi ce qui est invisible, aux autres, et à vous-mêmes. Trouver son Animagus, c'est trouver qui on est."_

Sirius et Remus regardèrent leurs jeunes élèves en souriant. Ils les avaient observés, dans leurs attitudes, durant les exercices, les entraînements, entre eux, avec les autres, et ils savaient déjà.

.

Ron alla s'allonger sur le ventre, à la limite entre l'ombre d'un arbre et l'herbe éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés et garda les yeux ouverts. Ses jambes se croisèrent et se plièrent aux genoux, les pieds remontant pour se balancer un peu d'avant en arrière.

Son regard suivit le mouvement d'Harry l'espace d'une seconde avant de ne plus rien regarder réellement. Il entendait les sons harmonieux, il sentait le vent sur son visage et l'herbe sous ses doigts. Ses paupières se fermèrent et le vide se fit en lui. Une sensation de puissance dans ses membres et d'exaltation d'une partie de ses sens s'empara de lui alors que l'envie de courir le reprenait, comme dans ses rêves.

_Une forme apparait dans son esprit, qui semble sourire. Ron sourit à son tour, et ouvre les yeux. Il a trouvé. Il sait._

.

Hermione se dirigea vers un bel arbre en fleur aux branches noueuses, mais elle n'était pas concentrée sur ses pas. Sans y penser, elle s'installa sur une large branche, assise une jambe appuyée dessus et le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Son regard capta les figures d'un oiseau, la vague produite dans l'herbe par le vent, la trajectoire des rayons du soleil, le blanc nuage qui se distinguait dans le ciel, la coccinelle qui avançait sur une feuille devant elle…

Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer profondément. Elle sentit le calme s'installer lentement en elle tandis que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient.

Elle voulut s'allonger, rouvrit brièvement les yeux pour se baisser jusqu'à ce que ses bras se croisent sur le bois de la branche. Celle-ci partait du bas du tronc pour s'élever un peu, et lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit entièrement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait embrasser le lieu du regard.  
Posément cette fois, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à des détails. Un papillon voletait entre deux fleurs, sous les yeux fermés de Ron. Un aigle poussa un cri aigu et s'élança d'un pic rocheux non loin de là. La brise fit lentement se mouvoir les branches de l'arbre voisin, près d'Harry. Le vide se fit en son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux mais n'y vit qu'une plus grande clarté.

_Une forme se distingue, qui semble sourire. Hermione sourit à son tour et ouvre les yeux. Elle a trouvé. Elle sait. _

.

Harry resta un instant debout à regarder les actions de ses deux amis tout en étant attentif au fait que Sirius et Remus les observaient tous les trois.

Il se déplaça vers un arbre immense qui semblait aussi vieux que le monde et s'y adossa de façon à continuer de voir ses amis. Il vit Ron s'allonger, Hermione s'assoir sur une branche avant de s'y allonger à son tour. Sirius et Remus étaient allés s'installer l'un contre l'autre dans une tâche de soleil. Il sourit. Tous semblaient paisibles désormais.

Il détourna les yeux et laissa son regard se porter au-delà des hautes montagnes. Il sentait le vent autour de lui et essaya de l'écouter. Les sons doux et délicats du lieu étaient comme une mélopée enchanteresse, chant porteur d'un message universel.

Le vide se fit dans son esprit. Il s'assit en tailleur, le dos droit. Il ferma les yeux et sa perception du tout se fit plus claire. Ses sens décuplés créèrent une vision précise et aux infimes détails du monde qui l'entourait.

Dans son cœur, il sentit la présence de Drago. Son esprit était conscient de la proximité de ses plus intimes et proches amis, de ceux qui étaient comme sa famille, et de ceux avec lesquels il avait créé un lien si spécial.

_Une forme vient à sa rencontre, qui semble sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et ouvre les yeux pour les garder grands ouverts. Il a trouvé. Il sait._

Personne ne leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur temps lorsqu'ils dînèrent légèrement avec les autres ce soir-là. Les sourires satisfaits et entendus des deux Maraudeurs ainsi que les airs absents, lointains mais apaisés, des trois jeunes sorciers incita leurs proches à ne pas les distraire.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent profondément, sans cauchemars, sans pensées. Ils partirent avec leur autre eux-mêmes, cette forme qui était bien plus eux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

.

Noël approchait à grands pas, et Molly Weasley chercha à employer tous les jeunes au rangement et à la décoration de la maison. Harry, Ron, et Hermione avaient un emploi du temps chargé car ils étaient pris de tous côtés.

Leur programme avec Sirius et Remus changea légèrement après leur méditation.

Le matin, Sirius emmenait les trois adolescents avant le petit déjeuner, et grâce au Retourneur de Temps, il leur imposait de nombreuses heures d'entraînement physique brut semblable à celui des premiers jours.

Remus en revanche les prenait durant le reste de la matinée pour faire travailler leurs esprits. Ils firent des exercices de méditation à nouveau, mais aussi des exercices de logique et de réflexion, pour rendre leurs esprits plus agiles.

Ils participaient en débuts d'après-midi aux tâches communes sur lesquelles insistait Mrs Weasley. Harry pouvait en profiter pour passer du temps avec Caitlin, ravie de décorer la demeure, et avec Severus qui essayait de passer dans ces rares moments de répit que son fils avait.

Après leur contribution à l'entretien de la maison, Sirius et Remus les emmenait à nouveau dans des lieux toujours différents, pour entraîner cette fois leurs magies. Ils passèrent par les duels et simulations de combats, l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, l'entraînement aux sortilèges informulés, et même par un début de magie sans baguette. Ils manquaient de temps, et le Retourneur fut particulièrement utile, et utilisé.

Lorsque le vingt-quatre décembre arriva et que les deux Maraudeurs annoncèrent à leurs jeunes élèves qu'ils avaient la journée libre, de même que celle du lendemain, ces derniers en furent presque déçus.

Malgré la fatigue physique qu'ils ressentaient toujours le soir, ils étaient conscients de la nécessité d'un tel entraînement global, et de ses bienfaits. Ils avaient fait des progrès fantastiques en ces quelques jours (qui en réalité avaient été l'équivalent de bien plus) grâce à son intensité, et Ron avoua à Harry un soir qu'il éprouvait désormais un sentiment fort agréable lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

.

Si Sirius et Severus ne parvenaient toujours pas à tenir quelques phrases sans finir par s'insulter, ils avaient tout de même tous les deux fait des efforts, et leurs disputes s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares, et moins violentes.

Harry soupçonnait aussi la très forte influence de Remus sur son parrain, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement mis ensembles officiellement, bien que tout le monde semblât être au courant, Harry avait pu noter quelques gestes, des regards, un mot particulier, nombreux petits détails qui trahissaient l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient, et la relation qu'ils semblaient entretenir.

S'ils n'avaient pas officialisé la chose, en réalité, c'était pour une raison. Remus était bien conscient de la place de James dans le cœur de Sirius, et savait que cette place ne disparaîtrait jamais, même si Sirius s'était libéré de ses regrets.

Bien qu'il commence à avoir de réels sentiments pour lui, Remus avait peur de s'engager réellement, car il avait peur d'être une sorte de remplaçant. Oui, il ne ressemblait en rien à James, et non, Sirius ne lui ferait jamais ça consciemment, mais tout de même, le doute et la crainte subsistaient.

Aucun des deux n'était doué pour parler de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir envers l'autre ou envers la situation, et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour éviter d'avoir à en discuter si l'autre amenait le sujet.

Chacun avait sa méthode : Sirius savait que Remus ne pouvait résister lorsqu'il commençait à caresser son corps, et Remus avait compris que Sirius ne pouvait dire non à ses baisers apparemment très appréciés.

Ainsi, chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de poser sérieusement les choses, ils finissaient toujours par faire l'amour, sans avoir réussi à parler.

Malgré tout, ils parvenaient à être assez heureux ainsi, et avaient décidé de laisser faire le temps. De plus Noël arrivait, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de tout gâcher.

En voyant Noël approcher, Harry était partagé entre sa joie de fêter l'évènement avec son père et toutes ces personnes qui étaient bien plus sa famille que son oncle et sa tante, et entre son désir plus fort chaque jour de tout laisser tomber pour aller chercher Drago et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Les premiers jours avaient été assez aisés à gérer, le fait d'être loin et très occupé avait empêché Harry de trop penser à celui qu'il aimait. Mais le temps passant, le désir difficilement contrôlable de le retrouver avait commencé à créer des faits similaires aux incidents produits quand il était à Poudlard.

Cela avait commencé par le temps, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et il y avait un vent particulièrement fort qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Des objets avaient commencé à avoir des comportements étranges : le tableau de Mrs Black se réveillait trop souvent même lorsque personne ne faisait de bruit à côté d'elle, les animaux s'étaient eux aussi mis à avoir une attitude peu habituelle. Plus agressifs et passionnés.

Harry rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un se plaignait de "_cet horrible temps d'hiver, comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis au moins quinze ans_" ou de "_ces choses bizarres qui pouvaient bien se passer dans cette maison_", et devait se retenir de frapper Ron qui avait du mal à se retenir aussi, mais de rire.

Ginny glissait souvent des remarques anodines que des personnes extérieures ne pouvaient pas comprendre mais qui donnaient à Harry l'envie de se cacher dans son lit. La veille de Noël, une tempête de neige se déclencha après que Ron et Ginny aient fait une remarque un peu trop osée qui avait fait sortir violemment Harry de la chambre.

Hermione était la seule à n'avoir absolument rien dit à ce sujet. Harry et Ron s'en étaient étonnés mais n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser, trop fatigués le soir pour discuter longtemps.

Hermione en réalité appréhendait beaucoup, à cause de ce qu'elle avait entendu, le moment où ils se mettraient à parler sérieusement tous les trois. Une partie de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise n'évoquait que des points positifs mais certaines choses risquaient réellement de mettre Harry très en colère, et Hermione se rendait bien compte à quel point il ne fallait pas cela pour le moment.

Mais tout fut prêt à temps, et tout indiquait quand même que Noël allait être un très bon moment cette année-là au Square Grimmaud. C'est dans cette optique que tous s'endormirent le vingt-quatre décembre au soir, une pointe d'excitation au ventre dans l'attente du lendemain.

.

Malgré l'état d'esprit assez serein dans lequel Harry s'était endormi, sa nuit fut, à sa bonne habitude, peuplée de mauvais rêves que le jeune sorcier connaissait bien désormais. Il se réveilla en sursaut, comme à chaque fois, et avec ce doute qui le rongeait à chaque réveil, doute d'avoir tout trahi sans s'en être rendu compte.

Il calma sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, essayant d'utiliser les méthodes de méditations enseignés par Remus et utilisa l'occlumancie pour fermer son esprit et chasser les images douloureuses qui torturaient son esprit.

Se tournant vers Ron, il comprit rapidement que celui-ci faisait semblant de dormir. Aucun ne prit la parole et Harry se rallongea sur son matelas en fermant les yeux, dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il avait réveillé Ron plusieurs fois durant les vacances, et ce dernier n'avait fait de remarque qu'une seule fois, pour féliciter Harry, sarcastique, de ses sortilèges de silence que celui-ci appliquait à son lit à baldaquins, à Poudlard. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, et Harry avait l'impression que son meilleur ami n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione.

.

Grâce aux exigences demandées par Sirius et Remus, de concentration de son esprit durant la journée, les humeurs et visions de Voldemort lui étaient épargnées… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme le soir.

Harry s'obligea à penser à autre chose en voyant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas. Après avoir compté pour la énième fois depuis le début des vacances les taches, les traits, et les défauts du plafond, après leur avoir donné des formes et une histoire, Harry tomba sur des insectes qui semblaient copuler sur le mur d'en face. Cela le fit sourire et il les observa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de sentir qu'il rougissait.

Réaction stupide. Si Drago avait été là, il l'aurait embêté avec ça pendant des jours, de le voir être gêné d'avoir regardé des insectes en pleine activité. Et mince, il n'aurait jamais du penser à Drago…

Que pouvait faire Drago chez lui ? Dormait-il lui ? Pensait-il à lui ? Qu'allait-il avoir pour Noël ? Aimerait-il le cadeau qu'il allait lui envoyer ? Est-ce qu'il lui en offrirait un ? Comment…

Harry se gifla avant de grimacer et de noter pour lui-même de frapper moins fort la prochaine fois. Il ne devait pas penser à…

.

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et se leva. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et partit explorer une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée. Une pièce vite dont le décor l'avait attiré.

Poussant la porte, Harry alluma de sa baguette la lampe plafonnière et regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient en réalité couverts par les branches de ce qui semblait être un arbre généalogique.

Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'Harry découvrit en haut de l'un des murs une inscription calligraphiée : La Noble Et Très Ancienne Famille Des Black.

Regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que certains des noms étaient noircis, comme brûlés. Ses doigts effleurèrent le nom de Sirius, difficilement reconnaissable.

- Ma mère a fait cela, quand j'ai quitté la maison.

La voix qui s'éleva derrière lui fit sursauter Harry. Il sourit en reconnaissant son parrain, qui entra un peu plus dans la pièce.

- Ceux dont le nom est brûlé sont ceux considérés traîtres à leur sang par ma famille, expliqua Sirius. Les Black sont très fiers de leur sang-pur, et préfèrent effacer de leur vie quelqu'un qui prend le risque de le ternir, comprends-tu…

- Où es-tu allé vivre quand tu es parti ? demanda Harry.

- J'avais quinze ans. Je suis allé chez ton… enfin, chez James, répondit Sirius. Ses parents m'appréciaient beaucoup.

Sirius resta pensif un instant tandis qu'ils regardaient les différentes branches.

- Regarde, fit alors remarquer Sirius à son filleul. Ton cher et tendre est sur l'arbre lui. Mais il ne va pas y rester longtemps, si ma mère ou Kreattur apprennent qu'il a changé de camp…

- Tu es cousin avec les Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les sang-purs se marient entre eux, pour conserver la soi-disant pureté, et on se retrouve vite affiliés à toutes les autres familles de même… « rang », répondit Sirius avec dégout. Arthur et Molly sont aussi des cousins, assez éloignés je dois dire, mais tout de même. Cela dit, ils n'ont pas été jugés dignes d'être visibles sur l'arbre. Comme cet oncle qui m'a aidé quand j'ai quitté le domicile familial.

Alors qu'il énumérait des noms et racontait à Harry ce que lesdites personnes avaient fait pour être brûlées de l'arbre, Sirius les désignait du doigt.

Les Malefoy et les Black avaient une lointaine affiliation, mais en réalité, Drago était apparenté aux Black d'une façon beaucoup plus directe : sa mère, Narcissa, était née Black, et elle était la cousine directe de Sirius. Harry apprit ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange était aussi une Black, la sœur de Narcissa même, et donc la tante de Drago.

L'autre sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa était Andromeda, au visage brûlé sur la tapisserie, puisqu'elle épousa un Moldu, Ted Tonks. Harry découvrit ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks, leur fille, qui faisait partie de l'Ordre, était une cousine de Sirius aussi.

Sirius et Harry discutèrent un moment, sans parler de sujets qui pouvaient fâcher, sans évoquer non plus le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux debout à une heure pareille.

- Sirius, demanda alors Harry prudemment. Si tu étais parti et furieux contre James et Lily, comment en suis-je arrivé à être ton filleul ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit comme avec précaution.

- Quelques jours avant que je ne rentre, Remus m'a dit que James et Lily voulaient que je sois ton parrain. Après tout ce que je leur avais fait, ils avaient encore cette confiance en moi… J'ai accepté.

Harry garda le silence un instant avant de poser à nouveau une question :

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais le fils de James ?

Encore une fois, Sirius laissa passer un temps avant de répondre.

- Oui… et non. Je ne voulais pas accepter que tu sois le fils de Rogue parce que… parce que comme tu ressemblais à James je voulais croire que j'avais une chance de me rattraper auprès de lui… Je le retrouvais un peu en toi, c'est étonnant comme tu peux avoir certains aspects de lui, malgré tout.

Sirius se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Et quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et j'ai vu en toi quelqu'un de bien, de vraiment bien. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas d'être la victime des erreurs du passé. Un garçon qui avait déjà bien trop souffert. J'ai pleinement accepté mon rôle de parrain alors, parce que je voulais être là pour toi qui n'avais plus personne et qui en avait besoin, sûrement.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence un long moment. Puis Harry souffla un « Merci » avant de commencer à partir.

Sirius l'interpela avant qu'il ne soit sorti :

- D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il que tu ressembles autant à James, alors qu'il ne t'a pas conçu ?

Harry le regarda interloqué avant de rire.

- Oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire : il y a un pendentif, qui était caché dans les affaires de maman, expliqua Harry. Dumbledore l'a changé en anneau pour que ce soit plus facile, et quand je le mets, mon apparence change, et je retrouve celle avec laquelle je suis née. Je ressemble beaucoup plus à mon vrai père. Mais j'ai toujours les yeux de maman. Et ma cicatrice.

Sirius lâcha un son de compréhension et hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et dit :

- Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, les cadeaux ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Harry sourit et retourna à sa chambre.

Sirius resta un instant dans la pièce avant d'aller dans la sienne. Alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps, il sentit Remus bouger à côté de lui et avancer son bras pour l'agripper et le serrer contre lui. Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Maraudeur qui se blottit contre son amant en chuchotant « Joyeux Noël ».

.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Ron ne s'étire en baillant.

- Joyeux Noël, vieux ! lança Ron joyeusement.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Ron. Beaucoup de cadeaux au pied du lit ? demanda Harry.

- On dirait… ! Toi aussi ? demanda son ami en retour.

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

Ils commençaient à ouvrir leurs cadeaux respectifs quand Caitlin fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Attendez, ne les ouvrez pas tout de suite ! leur dit-elle.

- Oh, pourquoi ? Il y en a un de piégé ? plaisanta Harry.

- Tu es bête, répondit la petite fille. On va les ouvrir tous ensembles près du sapin !

Caitlin leur expliqua que c'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient chez eux et elle insista avec force. Quand elle vit qu'elle les avait convaincus, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans les autres chambres.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et se concentra un instant sur le lien qui existait entre eux. Il soupira. Ron s'étonna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Ce sera son premier Noël sans ses parents, répondit Harry à voix basse. Je suis assez inquiet à son propos parce qu'elle n'a plus exprimé de tristesse ou de manque, depuis que cette fois à l'infirmerie, le jour où je m'étais réveillé après être allé la chercher.

- Elle a sa façon à elle de combler son chagrin j'imagine… supposa Ron.

- Mais elle ne le laisse pas sortir, ou alors secrètement, quand elle est seule je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne me plaît pas.

Ron ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il répondit tout de même :

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec elle, ou alors attendre qu'elle le fasse, je ne sais pas trop.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Viens, lève-toi, sinon elle va venir nous tirer de force dans le salon, lança Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry sourit et s'habilla.

En sortant de la chambre, leurs cadeaux encore emballés dans les bras, ils croisèrent Hermione qui leur souhaita un « Joyeux Noël » avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron en rosissant. Celui-ci rougit furieusement et toussota pour se donner une contenance. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ils étaient presque arrivés dans le salon quand Harry s'arrêta et les prévint qu'il arrivait tout de suite, en leur laissant ses cadeaux, pour remonter rapidement dans sa chambre. Il avait oublié d'envoyer son présent à Drago, sa conversation avec Sirius l'avait distrait de le faire.

Il redescendit avec un petit paquet et demanda à ceux qui étaient là s'il pouvait emprunter un hibou à quelqu'un. Un hibou plus anonyme que sa grande chouette blanche. Hedwige hulula, semblant protester, mais il lui caressa les ailes en essayant de se faire pardonner.

Les sourires narquois lui indiquèrent que la plupart des gens avaient deviné pour qui était le cadeau qu'il souhaitait envoyer. Sirius lui prêta alors son hibou à fort caractère, mais qu'on ne risquait de reconnaître. Harry murmura l'adresse à l'animal, après avoir accroché à la patte le paquet, et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre, qu'il referma rapidement à cause du froid. La tempête de neige dehors ne s'était pas vraiment calmée.

Mr Weasley arriva avec les parents d'Hermione, et la jeune fille fut très heureuse de les voir et qu'ils soient présents avec elle et avec ses amis. Le couple commençait à connaître la famille, et se présentèrent avec plaisir au reste des personnes présentes.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour du sapin et allaient commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux quand Sirius grommela qu'il fallait attendre… Rogue. Malgré l'évidente mauvaise volonté et le mécontentement visible, Harry fut touché par son geste et le gratifia d'un immense sourire qui sembla aider Sirius à se remettre de son geste généreux et inattendu de sa part.

Severus ne tarda pas à arriver et s'excusa d'être visiblement en retard mais on ne lui en voulut pas, et il découvrit alors que de nombreux cadeaux l'attendaient sous le sapin. Harry, qui l'observait, vit ses yeux briller d'émotion et il fut heureux. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses continuent d'avancer dans la bonne direction.

.

Tout le monde ouvrit joyeusement ses présents.

Hermione avait offert aux garçons des agendas et plannings de révisions et de travail en prévision des BUSES, planning qui, lorsqu'on l'ouvrait prononçait des phrases encourageantes.

Planning bien rempli, évidemment. Ron soupirait et lançait des regards noirs à la jeune sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chuchote quelque chose qui le fit à la fois rougir et sourire d'un air béat. Harry ne douta pas un instant du contenu des propos de son amie.

Sirius et Remus offrirent à Harry un album intitulé « Souvenirs de Maraudeurs à Poudlard ». Le feuilletant, il découvrit non seulement des photos, mais aussi des extraits de copies, des mots qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en classe, parfois une plume spéciale, des récits d'anecdotes, et d'autres choses encore. Harry, particulièrement touché, se leva et alla serrer les deux hommes dans ses bras.

Tous les enfants reçurent leur pull spécial Weasley, avec leur initiale. Caitlin en eut un aussi, bien sûr. Harry l'observait régulièrement, et fut à la fois soulagé et triste de voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer à chaque nouveau cadeau ouvert.

Severus offrit à Harry une magnifique photo dans un cadre, dans laquelle Lily le tenait, bébé, dans ses bras, et lui souriait. Harry se sentit vraiment ému. C'était la seule photo qu'il avait de sa mère et lui, sans James, et il voulut la rendre à son père, comprenant qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui, mais Severus refusa fermement. Harry le serra lui aussi contre lui et Severus lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion.

Harry avait offert à Severus un album photo vide, sur la première page duquel il avait noté : « _Une nouvelle famille vaut les souvenirs qui vont avec. Puisse cet album ne jamais se terminer._ » Harry s'était trouvé un peu stupide et enfantin en écrivant ces mots mais en voyant la réaction émue de son père, il ne regretta pas, et toute gêne disparut.

Attrapant la photo sur laquelle Lily le tenait dans ses bras, Harry l'installa sur la première page, et écrivit leurs noms en dessous. Severus lui prit alors l'album des mains et inscrivit quelque chose avant de le refermer et de le garder fermement près de lui. Harry sourit en voyant son air gêné.

Caitlin arriva alors avec un appareil photo magique à développement immédiat, l'équivalent du Polaroid Moldu. En apprenant qu'il s'agissait du cadeau d'Harry pour la petite fille, Severus regarda son fils avec un air soupçonneux, et ce dernier se dépêcha de demander à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient pu recevoir d'autre.

La fin de la matinée approchait et on sonna à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir et accueillit avec plaisir Luna Lovegood et son père, suivis de près par Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère.

Molly n'avait pas refusé un instant de les accueillir pour le repas de Noël en apprenant qu'ils l'auraient passés seuls autrement. Neville comme Luna n'avait pas vraiment d'autres relations que le seul membre de leur famille qui leur restait, et Harry avait voulu les inviter pour cela en premier lieu, avant de penser qu'il serait bon pour le lien créé de passer du temps ensembles.

Les voir arriver empli Caitlin de joie, qui se sentait proche d'eux elle aussi. Hermione dut empêcher Ron de faire une quelconque remarque devant les parents Weasley sur la relation de Ginny avec Neville, et Harry et Luna firent diversion pour leur laisser un moment de tranquillité.

La grand-mère de Neville éprouva de la surprise à voir Severus Rogue à leur table, et proche de Caitlin, et parfois familier avec Harry même s'ils restaient prudents. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et Mrs Weasley lui répondit simplement, lorsqu'elle posa la question, que Severus était un membre de l'Ordre qui était seul pour Noël et qu'ils l'avaient invité.

Le père de Luna et les parents d'Hermione ne s'en étonnèrent pas, n'étant pas assez au fait pour remarquer l'étrangeté de la présence de Severus. En revanche, si Luna ne fit pas vraiment de remarque, Neville eut beaucoup de mal à rester indifférent. Harry lui glissa qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, et ce fut la seule chose qui le fit rester silencieux.

On passa enfin à table, et le déjeuner fut une réussite. Molly s'était mise en quatre, aidée d'un peu tous ceux présents dans la maison ces derniers jours, et avait préparé un repas gigantesque et délicieux. On avait dû agrandir la table à manger et rajouter des chaises, et l'espace s'était retrouvé restreint, mais tous étaient heureux d'être tous ensembles. En particulier ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des grandes familles, et qui en appréciaient d'avantage la compagnie nombreuse.

Alors que les desserts étaient servis et déjà bien entamés, un hibou frappa quelques coups à la fenêtre. Harry reconnut immédiatement le hibou de Sirius et dans sa précipitation pour aller lui ouvrir, fit tomber sa chaise, et se cogna dans un fauteuil, sous les rires des personnes présentes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le hibou dans les mains, les rires reprirent de plus belle en voyant son visage cramoisi. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et promit de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il avait tout de suite vu que le hibou portait un paquet différent du sien. Ouvrant d'abord la carte attachée au cadeau, Harry sentit son cœur battre très fort.

_« Alors, on fait du sentimentalisme ? La distance est quelque peu douloureuse, mais toutefois fort bénéfique. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je m'étais laissé aller ces derniers temps. _

_A cause d'une trop forte exposition à la guimauve légendaire des Poufsouffles ainsi qu'à la vôtre, fichus Gryffondors, j'étais en train de muter. Je t'assure que j'y ai remédié à peine un pied posé au Manoir familial. _

_Bon, pour couper court à toute émotion qui pourrait monter en flèche dans ta stupide cervelle, j'ai bien reçu ce que tu as dû appeler un cadeau mais qui dans mon milieu s'appelle une babiole jetable._

_Evidemment, la politesse exigeant que je te rende la pareille, voici une babiole jetable de mon cru. _

_Je te souhaite des fêtes dégoulinantes de bons sentiments et me souhaite à moi de ne pas avoir à les vivre, merci bien. Il faudra que je t'apprenne à te tenir en public d'ailleurs. Note ça quelque part. - D.M. –_

_A dans le plus longtemps possible, mon Prince préféré des imbéciles. »_

Harry éclata de rire et un sourire idiot mais heureux s'étala sur son visage. Il était vrai que Drago s'était ramolli les derniers temps passés à Poudlard, et cela devait leur faire du bien à tous les deux de recommencer leurs échanges verbaux.

Harry s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir envoyé de carte « dégoulinante de bons sentiments ». Il n'avait pas envoyé de carte du tout, il avait simplement écrit quelques mots sur la boîte du cadeau : « _Rappelle-toi, tu es à moi, et je suis à toi _».

Il avait écrit cela en repensant à ce moment particulier qui les avait liés plus profondément le soir où Drago l'avait sorti des cachots, et puis en repensant aux nouveaux débuts de leur relation.

Il s'était dépêché de l'écrire et une fois l'avoir envoyé, il avait rougi et regretté d'avoir écrit une imbécillité pareille, mais la réponse de Drago montrait bien que celui-ci avait du être content de recevoir son présent, et les mots qui allaient avec. Harry pouvait le deviner, ne serait-ce que par la longueur du texte. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait euphorique depuis quelques heures déjà.

Harry ouvrit le paquet fébrilement, excité et impatient de savoir ce que Drago lui avait envoyé. Il fut d'abord décontenancé en découvrant un portrait narcissique et suffisant de Drago Malefoy chez lui apparemment, dans un cadre ciselé. Retournant la photo encadrée, Harry déchiffra les mots écris derrière :

_« Ah ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Hahaha, j'aurai trop aimé voir ta tête ! Bon, tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre ! Parce que je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu envisager de mieux que cela. Un Drago Malefoy est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse se faire offrir. » _

Harry partit alors dans un immense fou rire, que quiconque aurait trouvé exagéré, mais il était si heureux qu'il fallait que ça sorte.

Il retourna s'assoir à table, le cadre dans la poche de sa veste, et ne put être contrarié par aucune remarque moqueuse. Au bout d'un moment, Fred et Georges abandonnèrent leurs tentatives de le faire s'énerver un peu en soupirant.

- Ton sourire niais est juste exaspérant, dirent-ils ensembles avec un air accablé.

Harry ne répondit rien et rit simplement. Le repas se termina joyeusement pour tout le monde.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, après être allés s'assoir sur un canapé plus loin, Ron et Hermione demandèrent à Harry ce qui l'avait autant fait rire.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? demanda Harry.

- Ben oui, tu as rigolé plutôt fort quand même… répondit Ron.

- Je vous montre la carte qu'il m'a écrite, dit alors Harry.

- Euh, je ne veux rien lire de personnel moi ! se récria son ami.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura le jeune homme. Allez-y lisez.

Après l'avoir lue, Ron fronça les sourcils, et les fronça d'avantage en voyant Hermione rire à son tour et sourire à Harry.

- Désolé mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ce type a réussi à tous nous insulter au moins quatre fois en dix lignes !

- Mais non Ron, il est juste lui-même, répliqua Hermione. Et il faut lire entre les lignes.

- Il y a aussi son cadeau, et ce qu'il a écrit derrière, ajouta Harry.

Il ne leur montra pas la photo mais leur décrivit rapidement.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, marmonna Ron.

- Drago aime Harry, c'est tout, résuma Hermione.

Harry sourit bêtement, et Ron regarda son amie avec incompréhension. La jeune fille développa :

- Que pourrait-il offrir de plus à Harry que lui-même ? La photo, c'est symbolique. Et dans sa carte, il dit clairement qu'il n'envisage pas sa vie autrement qu'avec Harry !

- Ce type est tordu, conclut Ron. Désolé vieux, mais là, je ne vois rien de drôle, juste quelqu'un de désespérant.

Harry rit à nouveau. Son sourire ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Au fait, toi tu lui as offert quoi ?

Harry refusa de répondre et alla prendre un gâteau.

Sa bonne humeur étant particulièrement contagieuse, il ne fut pas très étonnant, pour les personnes au courant, de voir Neville et Ginny papillonner discrètement, ou de voir Caitlin faire des câlins à tout le monde, ou encore de voir Luna encore plus rêveuse que d'ordinaire, en plus de la très bonne ambiance générale.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry et Hermione passèrent un moment avec Arthur, Sirius, et Remus à discuter de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier et au ministère ces derniers temps. Fudge devenait de plus en plus difficile d'accès, il semblait développer une sorte de paranoïa, d'après Mr Weasley, en particulier envers Dumbledore.

Arthur dévoila que Fudge avait prévu de nommer quelqu'un à la rentrée, qui aurait des hautes fonctions à Poudlard, et qu'il savait comment forcer Dumbledore à accepter cette intrusion du Ministère dans les affaires de l'école.

Hermione semblait comprendre mieux qu'Harry tous les enjeux et elle était complètement horrifiée par la tournure des évènements. Elle échangea ensuite des regards entendus avec Sirius et Remus, et Harry comprit que son idée toujours secrète avait un lien avec toute cette histoire.

Lorsqu'elle alla s'assoir près de Ron en grande discussion avec ses frères, elle croisa les bras et fixa des yeux le feu de la cheminée en fronçant les sourcils, complètement dans ses réflexions.

Les jeunes prirent un moment pour parler en privé, Harry voulant profiter de la présence de Neville et Luna en plus de la fratrie Weasley. Hermione réfléchissait toujours mais elle était à côté, et Ron s'assit vers eux.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit l'autre jour parce que je ne voulais pas que Lisa le sache pour le moment, attaqua directement Harry, mais je ne vais pas vraiment quitter Poudlard.

Le soulagement apparut sur la plupart des visages.

- Je vais y revenir sous une autre identité, sous une autre apparence, expliqua Harry. Je serai à Serpentard, et présenté comme le neveu de Rogue. L'objectif étant qu'en plus d'éloigner tout soupçon, je puisse peut-être infiltrer un peu les pro-Voldemort avec Drago.

Neville ne put se retenir plus longtemps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée :

- Harry, pourquoi Rogue est-il là ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui d'abord ?! Parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse… sourire, ou être agréable ! Et quand je le vois avec Caitlin, qui l'adore qui plus est, je ne comprends plus rien !

Fred et Georges se mirent à rire.

- Désolé Neville, Luna, s'excusa Harry. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant parce qu'il y avait toujours Lisa, et je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans tout ça. Le moins elle saura, le mieux ce sera pour elle, au moins pour l'instant.

- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Neville, les sourcils froncés.

- Harry a appris récemment que Rogue… commença Ginny.

- Etait son père ! terminèrent ensembles les jumeaux, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Neville regarda Harry bouche bée. Luna afficha une expression de douce surprise et sourit.

- Ah, ça explique les Flibulles, murmura-t-elle. Ils avaient cessé de voler entre vous. Ils sont signe de colère, et il y en a beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Harry rit à son tour.

- Ca va aller Neville ? demanda Ginny.

Le jeune homme déglutit et se reprit lentement.

- Et bien… fit tout ce qu'il parvint à commenter.

Harry lui raconta alors, et à Luna, différents évènements qui étaient survenus entre son père et lui, pour rendre le sujet plus léger, et Neville finit par en rire à son tour.

.

Le soir arriva, et les invités de la journée commencèrent à annoncer leur départ et à remercier leurs hôtes.

Ils étaient tous dans le hall et sur le pas de la porte quand un éclair blanc illumina la rue. Harry laissa au même instant échapper un cri de douleur en sentant sa cicatrice le brûler soudainement, et il dut s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

Le Patronus de Kingsley apparut et courut vers eux. La voix grave de l'Auror résonna.

- Les Mangemorts nous attaquent. Avons besoin de renforts au Chemin de Traverse.

Le Patronus disparut mais tous virent l'expression douloureuse que l'animal lumineux exprimait avant de s'éteindre.

Il y eut alors une grande agitation. Molly attrapa Caitlin et Ginny et leur ordonna d'aller dans le salon tandis qu'Arthur faisait de même avec ses fils, et Remus avec Harry.

Severus serra les dents, et ses doigts agrippèrent son poignet. Il s'excusa et disparut rapidement. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait été au courant, et un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

La grand-mère de Neville prit son petit-fils par le bras et l'emmena de force avec elle malgré sa résistance. Le père de Luna salua tout le monde et transplana avec sa fille qui n'avait pas beaucoup réagi si ce n'étaient ses sourcils froncés, ce qui pouvait en dire beaucoup.

Harry se secoua. Il agrippa le bras de Remus et carrant la mâchoire, déclara qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste à l'écart, et que de plus, après l'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu cette semaine, il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on le laisse derrière, ou même Ron et Hermione.

Les jumeaux et Ginny réagirent de même, chacun usant de ses propres arguments. Le temps manquait. Fred et Georges transplanèrent en même temps que leur père, sans laisser le temps à leur mère d'essayer de les retenir.

Harry tenait toujours fermement le bras de Remus, ce qui l'obligerait à l'emmener avec lui s'il transplanait, ou à rester sur place. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et soupirèrent en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

Hermione décréta que personne ne pouvait lui ordonner de rester en arrière, et Ron argua qu'il avait tout autant le droit que ses amis de se battre avec eux. La jeune fille prit simplement un instant pour rassurer ses parents et rejoignit Harry et Remus, suivie de Ron.

Seule Ginny ne put faire céder sa mère, et elle dut regarder ses frères et ses amis partir sans elle. Ils transplanèrent tous rapidement.  
Le groupe arriva au Chaudron Baveur, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les Aurors qu'ils entendaient se battre derrière le mur de brique.

Le mur à peine ouvert, ils se précipitèrent tous au combat. Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter et tint fermement sa baguette tout en lançant un Stupéfix puissant au premier encapuchonné qu'il distingua.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Surprises de Noël_****] : **

Les surprises sont bien sûr les cadeaux, mais aussi les différentes petites révélations aux uns ou aux autres. Il s'agit aussi de la surprise des entraînements, et de la découverte, pour les personnages, des Animagus. Mais c'est aussi en référence à la mauvaise surprise de la fin du chapitre, l'attaque des Mangemorts.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Je me suis amusée à imaginer les entraînements forcés, je trouvais cela intéressant et une bonne idée que nos trois héros développent un peu plus leurs compétences physiques, mentales, et magiques. Sirius et Remus ont conscience que Ron, Hermione, et Harry ne vont pas rester sagement à l'école pendant que Voldemort grandit en puissance, et ils veulent leurs donner les capacités de se battre sans risquer leur vie.

Je me suis aussi bien amusée à écrire la lettre de Drago. Il s'était un peu ramolli, on ne voyait plus assez le Serpentard dont on avait l'habitude, et ses échanges vivants avec Harry, mais il s'est reprit sitôt rentré chez lui, ce qui est logique.

Pour les cadeaux, je me suis inspirée des livres, et de ce qui semblait plausible et en lien avec l'histoire. Les photos, les albums, tout ce qui a trait au souvenir, me semblait avoir du sens, pour une grande partie des personnages.

Le moment de forte méditation qui permet aux trois héros de trouver leurs Animagus contient aussi des indices en rapport avec l'intrigue. Et de nombreux éléments y sont donnés pour deviner quelles sont leurs formes animales.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quel cadeau Harry a-t-il fait à Drago ? Quand se reverront-ils ? Comment les choses se passeront lorsqu'ils se retrouveront ?

Quels sont les Animagus d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione, à partir des nouveaux indices ?

Comment va se passer la bataille contre les Mangemorts ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : épisode de la tapisserie, de l'arbre généalogique, au Square Grimmaud. Sirius lui montre des noms et liens familiaux, ceux qui sont jugés indignes sont brûlés. Sirius raconte qu'il a fui la demeure familiale et qu'il a vécu chez les Potter. Harry découvre la parenté avec Bellatrix, née Black, avec les Malefoy par Narcissa, née Black, et avec les Weasley + Plannings d'Hermione

*_How I Met Your Mother_, saison 5 : lorsque Barney et Robin sortent ensembles, ils ne parlent jamais de leurs problèmes, et ils ont chacun leur système pour empêcher les disputes (Barney s'en va, et Robin se déshabille).

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Combat Révélateur_], l'Ordre y affrontera les Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux Animagus seront révélés, et Harry prendra encore une fois des risques inutiles…


	17. Chapter 16 - Combat Révélateur

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Sirius et Remus prennent en main un entraînement spécial pour Harry, Ron, et Hermione, pour leur donner plus d'endurance et de résistance, des réflexes, et les aider à vider leurs esprits. Les trois jeunes gens découvrent quels sont leurs Animagus.

Hermione surprend une conversation entre les membres de l'Ordre au sujet d'Harry. Elle apprend qu'il est le Prince et Drago le Compagnon, d'une prophétie, et entend d'autres choses qui la troublent. Le Ministère projette d'envoyer quelqu'un à Poudlard pour se mêler des affaires de l'école.

Harry découvre une tapisserie sur la grande famille des Black, et apprend que la plupart des familles de sang-pur sont plus ou moins liées. Noël se passe dans la bonne humeur. Harry envoie un cadeau à Drago, qui lui en envoie un en retour, par lequel il exprime son amour.

Les Mangemorts attaquent le Chemin de Traverse, et Kingsley envoie son Patronus prévenir l'Ordre. La plupart des jeunes sorciers obligent les adultes à les emmener avec eux.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi soir 25 décembre au jeudi soir 28 décembre

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 16 – Combat Révélateur**

.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient des deux côtés. Des Aurors spécialisés en médicomagie soignaient les blessés, à l'abri dans le Chaudron Baveur pendant que Tom le barman renforçait les protections et assurait leur sécurité. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient été accueillis avec enthousiasme par les Aurors sur le terrain, tous ralliés à la cause de Dumbledore et d'Harry depuis la capture de Peter Pettigrow.

Mais en voyant Potter débarquer avec ses amis, les Aurors avaient protesté contre ces gamins qu'il allait falloir surveiller en plus de leurs propres arrières. Toutefois ils se rendirent vite compte que les jeunes sorciers non seulement n'allaient pas leur causer de problèmes, mais en plus se débrouillaient plutôt bien.

Remus fut par contre très ferme à propos des jeunes, et les obligea à rester en retrait. Il changea aussi rapidement les traits du visage d'Harry. Il aurait été bien trop dangereux pour lui qu'il soit reconnu.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione lançaient des sorts depuis la boutique d'un apothicaire, dans une des premières de la rue, et la plupart des Aurors étaient cachés derrière les boutiques suivantes. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir apprécié les renforts d'ennemis et s'énervèrent d'autant plus contre leurs opposants.

Tout en visant un Mangemort qu'il parvint à atteindre, Harry observa un instant ceux qu'ils combattaient. Quelque chose était étrange, mais il ne parvenait à mettre son doigt dessus. Il fronça les sourcils…

et se rabattit rapidement contre le mur, évitant ainsi un sort vert dirigé droit sur lui. Son cœur battait très vite d'avoir vu le sortilège mortel d'aussi près mais il s'obligea à se reconcentrer.

Hermione remarqua son air contrarié et lui lança d'une voix forte pour couvrir les explosions de sorts et des bâtiments :

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

- Quelque chose ne va pas ! répondit Harry. Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Pardon ?!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les Mangemorts avant de lancer un sort et de courir le dos baissé jusqu'au corps d'Aurors le plus proche. Maugrey était avec eux et il se mit à l'engueuler copieusement tout en l'attrapant par le pull et en le tirant à l'abri.

Harry l'interrompit en criant :

- Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Ne commence à nous dire comment faire notre boulot ! s'énerva Maugrey.

- Non ! Je veux dire… ce n'est pas normal ! Ils ne devraient pas être aussi nombreux !

Maugrey semblait enfin s'intéresser à ses propos et l'attira plus à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre un minimum sans avoir à hurler :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ?

- Au cimetière, en juin dernier, ils étaient réellement beaucoup moins, plus de deux ou trois fois moins que ça. La dernière vision que j'ai eue de Voldemort n'en montrait pas autant non plus et elle n'est pas si vieille.

- Bon écoute je ne sais pas grand-chose sur tes visions, grogna Maugrey, mais maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, ils sont plus nombreux que dans nos derniers rapports. On aurait dû tous les avoir eu il y a un bout de temps déjà.

Maugrey se retourna et interpela des Aurors postés de l'autre côté de la rue. Il leur adressa des signes qu'Harry ne comprit pas mais qui sembla les faire réagir. Maugrey se retourna à nouveau vers lui :

- Potter, tu vas retourner derrière, et prévenir l'Auror qui est resté avec vous d'aller vérifier les rapports et de passer un coup de cheminée à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi…

- Maintenant !

Harry se sentit projeté en arrière. Il retourna rapidement à l'arrière et transmit les ordres de Maugrey avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Le voyant s'appuyer contre le mur sans recommencer à attaquer les Mangemorts en face, les amis d'Harry arrêtèrent de lancer des sorts et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ma cicatrice, elle m'a fait mal tout à l'heure, répondit Harry, et je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment parce que le Patronus de Kingsley est arrivé mais…

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Ron.

- Non, je n'ai rien vu, j'ai… ressenti. J'ai senti… de la joie. Voldemort était ravi de quelque chose qui s'était passé. Ron, Hermione, Maugrey a dit de vérifier Azkaban…

- Et les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux c'est ça ? Oh mince, si ça se trouve, Voldemort a fait s'évader ceux de ses partisans qui étaient en prison ! comprit Hermione.

Un rire résonna alors dans la rue, provoquant des frissons de terreur chez tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Harry serra les dents. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le mur.

- C'est elle… murmura-t-il dans un grondement furieux. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était à Azkaban. Quand Voldemort torture des gens, elle regarde et elle éclate de rire…

Harry ne rajouta pas que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle clamait le futur retour de son maître à son procès, dans le souvenir de Dumbledore. Là où il avait appris qu'elle avait torturé les parents de Neville.

Harry se senti animé d'une rage nouvelle, et il reprit le combat avec férocité. Les parents de Neville étaient devenus complètement fous. Qui sait combien d'autres innocents et personnes bien elle avait torturé ainsi, et tué !

Elle s'attaquait aux siens, Harry allait lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. L'animal en lui se leva et poussa un grondement sourd et sauvage.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, et lorsqu'enfin elle apparut dans son champ de vision, omettant la plus élémentaire sécurité, il sortit de la protection offerte par le bâtiment pour être bien droit devant elle alors qu'il lui lançait un sort. Il fut rapide, et elle ne regardait pas vers lui. Le sortilège Doloris la heurta de plein fouet.

Mais elle ne cria pas, se contentant de sursauter, et de riposter à toute vitesse.

Harry vit le rayon vert se dirigea droit vers lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son esprit était comme au ralenti. Il voulait éviter le sort mais il ne voulait pas se défiler.

Il leva sa baguette. Le rayon allait le toucher. Mais il n'allait pas mourir n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière… si ?

.

Un lourd poids s'abattit sur lui et le fit tomber au sol. Il grimaça en sentant le dur contact de la pierre heurter le côté de son corps qui y avait été poussé avec force. On le tira rapidement à l'abri et il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé ?

Levant les yeux il découvrit un grand labrador roux le fixer avec un regard désapprobateur et mécontent. Harry tenta un faible sourire d'excuse mais le chien lui adressa un aboiement sec et furieux.

.

_Un matin d'entraînement pour Harry, Ron, et Hermione, un incident s'était produit lors d'un exercice particulièrement dangereux. _

_Sirius avait emmené les jeunes dans un lieu dont même Hermione avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait exister réellement. Des morceaux de roche semblaient flotter entre les nuages, alors qu'ils étaient en réalité soutenus par une pression particulière de l'air, et par un peu de magie, avait avoué le Maraudeur. _

_Il y avait de gros rochers sur lesquels il était difficile de tenir, et d'autres dont la surface plus plate et parfois couverte d'herbe douce permettait de s'y mouvoir. _

_Les menant sur l'un de ces derniers, Sirius avait décidé d'entraîner leur agilité et leurs réflexes et avait lancé sur eux des pluies de sortilèges, les obligeant à bouger sans cesse et très rapidement. _

_Hermione avait reculé plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et dans un saut pour éviter un sort, avait sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pas. _

_Tout s'était passé très vite et pourtant Harry se souvenait d'un moment horriblement long. Il avait vu Hermione commencer de disparaître en tombant à l'autre bout du rocher. Il avait hurlé son prénom. Elle avait hurlé de peur. _

_Et alors qu'elle avait presque disparu, un grand chien roux était apparu soudainement, et s'était élancé sur elle. Il avait attrapé sa manche dans sa gueule et l'avait tirée en sécurité._

_Ron, en se transformant, avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione. Son Animagus : un grand chien labrador à la couleur de ses cheveux et aux mêmes yeux. _

__Ce même chien qui venait de sauver la vie d'Harry.

.

Une gifle monumentale claqua sur sa joue. Hermione, fulminante et très en colère se tenait droit devant lui. Elle lui agrippa le col et le releva avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de murmurer froidement :

- Ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille. Plus – jamais.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Hermione se détourna de lui et s'accroupit auprès de Ron sous sa forme Animagus pour lui caresser la tête et y déposer un doux baiser. Il lui lécha le visage et elle pouffa.

Il changea à nouveau de forme, et ils reprirent leurs positions pour continuer de se battre. Harry ne les suivit pas tout de suite et se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

Cela semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin. A chaque Mangemort tombé, d'autres les remplaçaient. Et les Aurors ne semblaient pas utiliser beaucoup de sortilèges mortels, contrairement à leurs adversaires, qui ne se gênaient pas.

Harry leva les yeux et observa. Il observa l'agencement des bâtiments et essaya de tracer un passage imaginaire.

L'Auror qui était parti vérifier les rapports et Azkaban revint et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Maugrey. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de lire sur ses lèvres et concentra toute son écoute sur leur échange. Oui, les Mangemorts s'étaient bien évadés. Maugrey répliqua qu'ils en avaient eu la preuve quelques instants plus tôt.

Harry reporta son attention sur le terrain. Il avait une idée. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

- J'ai un plan pour reprendre l'avantage, présenta-t-il. Mais c'est dangereux et risqué. Et je ne crois pas que cela soit accessible à tout le monde.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

- Regarde les bâtiments, il doit être possible de grimper et de se glisser derrière les Mangemorts depuis les hauteurs. Ils seraient alors attaqués sur deux fronts et on pourrait les avoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et se mit à réfléchir elle aussi. Ron approuva l'idée. Harry attendit un peu avant d'insister :

- Hermione, tu es celle qui grimpe le mieux entre nous trois, tu devrais pouvoir monter la première sans risque, puisque tu serais discrète. Il faudrait ensuite trouver un moyen pour que tu envoies une corde de là-haut, ou quelque chose pour permettre aux Aurors de monter à ta suite. Le seul point problématique dans mon plan c'est : comment sauter d'un toit à un autre, quand les surfaces sont trop éloignées ?

- Ca Harry, je sais comment faire, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai peur que les Aurors soient repérés, et que les Mangemorts leur tirent dessus…

- Dans ce cas il faut faire diversion de l'autre côté pour laisser le temps de passer, proposa Ron.

- Il faut en parler à un Auror, Maugrey est trop loin et les Mangemorts s'acharnent un peu sur lui, mais Kingsley est juste là, regarda Hermione. Je vais aller… Harry, non !

Harry n'avait pas attendu et s'était glissé jusqu'à Kingsley qui le regarda avec désapprobation. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de le disputer et lui exposa le plan qu'ils avaient monté.

- L'idée est bonne mais bancale, et très risquée surtout ! commenta l'Auror.

- Mais on ne va plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça !

Kingsley ne répliqua rien, et Harry comprit qu'il avait plus raison qu'il ne le pensait. L'Auror se retourna et prit quelques collègues avec lui avant de repartir vers l'arrière. Il adressa des signes codés à Maugrey qui hocha la tête mais resta concentré sur le combat.

Kingsley se tourna vers Hermione :

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour sauter entre les toits ?

- J'ai un moyen. Personnel, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

- Je ne peux pas fonder un plan aussi risqué sur un moyen personnel ! protesta Kingsley.

- Il va falloir me faire confiance, répondit fermement la jeune fille.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne disait pas simplement ce qui lui permettrait de faire une chose pareille. Kingsley reprit :

- Je vais être obligé, oui, de te faire confiance. Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen, ils ont installé des sortilèges d'anti-transplanage partout dans la rue. On ne peut transplaner que depuis le Chaudron Baveur, et il est impossible d'arriver près d'eux si on essaie d'atterrir derrière leurs positions. Le sortilège nous envoie de force à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, et il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer dans leur périmètre de cette façon là.

Kingsley se tut et regarda Hermione avec attention.

- Bon, écoute, je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution, et on ne tiendra pas encore indéfiniment.

Kingsley appela ses Aurors et leur expliqua rapidement le plan. Si beaucoup semblèrent désapprouver, aucun ne se permit de faire la moindre remarque.  
Hermione se prépara à grimper, mais juste avant qu'elle ne commence à monter, Kingsley lui dit encore quelques mots :

- Une fois le chemin tracé pour que mes hommes puissent te suivre, reviens ici et signale-le nous. On ira faire diversion de l'autre côté et tu pourras guider les Aurors jusqu'au camp des Mangemorts.

Il la regarda plus sévèrement.

- Tu es formellement interdite de descendre là-bas, compris ? insista-t-il. Tu resteras sur les toits pour les aider à repartir si besoin.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Bien. Monte, envoie la corde, attend qu'ils montent tous, et va préparer le passage avant de revenir nous prévenir pour la diversion, récapitula-t-il, visiblement soucieux. Tout est clair ?

- Oui. Ca va aller ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-elle.  
Ron regardait Hermione étrangement et elle lui sourit avant de commencer à grimper.

Elle atteignit rapidement le sommet du bâtiment et lança la corde aux Aurors qui se mirent à monter à leur tour. Kingsley alla prévenir Maugrey du plan en ordonnant à Harry et Ron de rester à l'arrière.

Ron attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour râler et protester contre le fait que ses frères n'étaient pas réprimés ainsi, eux, et Harry lui fit alors remarquer que non seulement ils étaient constamment avec Mr Weasley, mais qu'en plus, ils étaient majeurs, eux.

Kingsley revint et Hermione leur fit signe d'en haut qu'elle allait préparer le chemin pour les Aurors sur les toits. Kingsley, Harry, et Ron durent attendre.

Parmi les Aurors montés sur le toit à la suite d'Hermione, l'un d'eux se présenta à comme étant le responsable de cette opération, un dénommé Finster, et Hermione lui assura de revenir le plus rapidement possible, dès que la corde serait fixée entre les bâtiments pour le bon passage de ses hommes.

Hermione prit une longue corde qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille, laissant une bonne longueur lâche derrière elle, et elle avança vers le toit suivant. Il était proche, et n'était pas détruit, elle put sauter dessus sans problèmes.

Les toits suivants apportèrent quelques difficultés, car il fallait progresser en faisant attention aux débris. Hermione posa des repères pour savoir exactement où poser les pieds, et où les pierres étaient instables.  
Elle arriva enfin au dernier toit avant la ruelle. Le vide était trop grand jusqu'au toit suivant pour simplement le sauter.

Hermione dut alors se concentrer plus que jamais. Elle fit obstruction des éclairs de lumières et des bruits de bataille qui éclataient autour d'elle et concentra toute son attention sur elle-même.

Sirius et Remus avaient dit qu'il fallait un réflexe de survie. Généralement. Hermione se reportait d'une façon un peu désespérée sur le "généralement" pour espérer avoir raison et réussir.

Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire… Hermione ouvrit les yeux, visualisa le toit d'en face, vérifia que la corde était bien attachée autour de son ventre avec beaucoup de mou derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière recula de quelques pas, et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle inspira profondément. Son esprit se fondit en lui-même. Elle se mit à courir. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle savait exactement quand il faudrait sauter, et à l'instant où elle sentit au sol le repère qu'elle s'était fixée, elle ouvrit les yeux, et bondit.

Depuis le sol, Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient déplacés et avaient trouvé des jumelles, avaient les yeux rivés sur ce vide, gigantesque à leurs yeux. Ils retinrent tous les deux leur souffle en voyant l'immense chat sauvage s'envoler du toit.

Hermione atterrit de l'autre côté. Elle secoua le museau, y monta une patte pour enlever la poussière qui s'était déposée sur son nez, soulevée par son arrivée. Elle sentit le plaisir d'être enfin sous sa forme animale l'emplir mais elle s'obligea à le réfréner, à contrecœur. Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais se transforma de nouveau, à regret.

Il fallait qu'elle continue en tant qu'humaine, à la fois pour évaluer le terrain sur deux jambes, mais aussi pour protéger l'anonymat de sa forme Animagus. La suite du chemin était assez facile, mais le danger était bien plus grand, et au moindre bruit, à la moindre chute de pierre, elle pouvait se faire repérer.

Elle accrocha la corde au bout du dernier toit derrière les Mangemorts, assez éloigné pour que les Aurors ne soient pas remarqués lorsqu'ils en descendraient.

Revenir sur ses pas fut aisé, elle connaissait le terrain, ses pieds savaient exactement où se poser. Sauter entre les toits fut un plaisir, car elle n'avait plus peur. Elle arriva vers les Aurors, humaine, et assez fière d'elle-même.

Les Aurors impressionnés lui demandèrent comment elle avait fait, mais elle ne répondit pas vraiment, et détourna le sujet en précisant ce qu'elle avait installé. Et les hommes s'engagèrent sur le chemin qu'elle leur avait tracé. Hermione se posa, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Au pied du bâtiment, Kingsley attendait sans savoir combien de temps cela allait prendre pour Hermione de traverser et de revenir. Harry et Ron revenaient vers lui, quand elle l'interpela depuis le toit.

Elle confirma que le chemin était tracé, et qu'il allait falloir une diversion assez longue pour que tous les hommes puissent passer entre les deux ruelles, par la corde qu'elle avait placée. Kingsley confirma.

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à Maugrey, Harry et Ron sur ses talons, n'ayant pas réussi à les faire partir ou leur faire promettre de rester tranquilles. D'ailleurs Harry n'en avait pas terminé avec son idée.

Alors que Kingsley et Maugrey discutaient de la meilleure diversion possible, Harry défit rapidement les sortilèges qui changeaient les traits de son visage et se mit bien à découvert, à l'opposé de là où attendaient Hermione et les Aurors. Il se mit à crier vers les Mangemorts.

- Vous êtes si laids que vous n'êtes pas capables de vous battre à découvert !

Ron se retint de rire en voyant l'air ahuri de Kingsley devant le geste inconscient qu'Harry venait encore de faire.

- Vous êtes incapables de vous battre franchement, vous préférez vous cacher et trahir dans le dos, vous n'êtes que des lâches !

Maugrey lâcha une flopée de jurons en voyant Harry éviter de justesse des sortilèges mortels.

Harry continuait d'envoyer des insultes à la tête des Mangemorts, tout en gardant un œil sur les Aurors qui, en face, passaient sans être inquiétés. Il avait fait appel à l'animal en lui pour que les capacités de son esprit soient plus développées, et parvenait ainsi à éviter largement les sorts lancés sur lui.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles incapables de penser par vous-même, et même incapables de vous battre correctement, à tel point que vous ne réussissez jamais rien !

Ron oscillait entre l'amusement et la peur qu'Harry finisse par se faire toucher. Les jumeaux surgirent alors derrière lui, et déclarèrent ensembles qu'Harry avait vraiment des répliques pourries. Ron se mit à rire.

- Eh, dites, je n'ai que quinze ans, je vous insulte depuis tout à l'heure, et pas un de vous n'a réussi à m'avoir ! Vous avez vraiment un problème !

Harry sauta sur le côté et s'abrita derrière un énorme débris tandis que des murs autour de lui explosaient.

Il se mit à ramper pour rejoindre les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre les plus proches.

- C'est bon, ils sont tous passés, annonça-t-il en parlant des Aurors sur les toits.

Il se releva et épousseta ses habits couverts de poussière et de terre. Ron riait toujours, et les jumeaux le regardaient avec un air consterné.

Kingsley se mit à engueuler Harry tandis que Maugrey engueulait les autres jeunes, tous deux essayant de faire comprendre à ces gamins imbéciles que ce n'était pas un jeu, et qu'ils allaient devoir arrêter leurs bêtises !

Des cris s'élevèrent alors dans le camp ennemis, et en voyant diminuer le débit de sortilèges à leur encontre, ils devinèrent que les Aurors passés de l'autre côté avaient commencé à attaquer. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque pour de bon de leur côté aussi, l'élément de surprise avait déstabilisé les ennemis, il fallait en profiter.

Arthur attrapa Ron et Harry par les bras et dit à Kingsley qu'il les emmenait à l'arrière et qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'ils y restent.

Maugrey approuva sans chercher à s'en cacher. Les jumeaux se montrèrent assez malins pour partir à l'assaut au milieu des autres Aurors, mais ils se firent repérer par Remus et Sirius qui leur conseillèrent vivement d'aller retrouver leur père. Ils durent être assez menaçants, car ni Fred ni George n'insistèrent.

Voyant les jumeaux revenir d'eux-mêmes, et voyant bien que les Mangemorts n'avaient plus aucune chance, Harry et Ron promirent de rester à l'abri eux aussi, et Arthur rejoignit les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre.

De là où ils étaient, les jeunes voyaient de nombreux Mangemorts s'enfuir en transplanant mais il y eut quelques blessés qui ne purent s'échapper. Malheureusement, il s'agissait principalement de petits Mangemorts, jeunes, nouveaux et sans expérience, puisqu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Hermione ne tarda pas à les retrouver, Finster lui ayant dit de repartir à l'arrière plus en sûreté, maintenant qu'ils étaient proches de la victoire. Ron se leva en la voyant arriver et la serra fort contre lui, heureux qu'elle n'ait rien. Il rougit mais s'empêcha d'être trop gêné et attrapa la main d'Hermione qui souriait.

La bataille se termina. Les jumeaux allèrent demander à Tom le barman s'il ne pouvait pas préparer des Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde tandis que les Aurors revenaient vers le Chaudron Baveur dans des exclamations de victoire.

Profitant d'être seuls un instant, Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, la jeune sorcière leur raconta comment elle avait réussi sa première transformation.

En l'entendant conclure avec les bienfaits de l'étude de la théorie et de la concentration, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent en se bousculant dans la taverne tout en lui criant de se taire et elle les suivit en riant, attrapant un coussin sur une chaise à l'intérieur pour leur taper dessus avec.

Arthur passa un coup de cheminée au Square Grimmaud pour prévenir que tout le monde était sauf dans la famille et proches amis.

Harry découvrit que les Aurors faisaient hommage à ceux tombés en buvant un verre en leur honneur, et Tonks lui expliqua que c'était une sorte de code, de ne pas pleurer les collègues morts. Car dans leur profession, et surtout en de tels temps, cela était trop fréquent, et il fallait pouvoir surmonter la douleur et continuer.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de pertes de leur côté, et ils avaient pu avoir plusieurs Mangemorts. Tom le barman fut ravi d'offrir à boire à tout le monde. Finster vint féliciter Hermione, qui le présenta à Harry, estimant que c'était une bonne idée que son ami ait quelques contacts chez les Aurors, autres que ceux connus par l'Ordre et par Dumbledore.

Mr Weasley vint chercher ses fils et Hermione et Harry, Remus et Sirius les rejoignirent, et les résidents du Square Grimmaud finirent par saluer tout le monde et rentrer.

.

Mrs Weasley serra tout le monde une bonne dizaine de fois dans ses bras, répétant combien elle était heureuse que tous soient saufs. Il était tard mais personne ne pouvait aller dormir, l'excitation était encore trop élevée. Ils s'installèrent plutôt devant un bon plateau de cafés et chocolats et Sirius se mit à raconter à Molly, Ginny, et Caitlin les exploits d'Hermione, le courage de Ron, et l'adresse et l'inventivité des jumeaux.

Il raconta ensuite comment Harry avait, comme à sa bonne vieille habitude, fait preuve de cette inconscience suicidaire que tous lui connaissaient bien désormais. Il raconta tout de façon à en rire et Arthur prit la main de sa femme pour effacer les dernières traces d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Ron et Hermione s'était retirés près de la fenêtre et discutaient vivement mais à voix basse. Ils finirent par revenir vers tout le monde, surtout en s'apercevant qu'on essayait d'entendre leur conversation.

Ron prit la parole, un peu mal à l'aise au début.

- Bon, voilà, euh, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que vous sachiez. Papa et maman surtout je veux dire. Parce que, euh, il y en a qui le savent déjà, mais…

- Si c'est pour nous annoncer que tu sors avec Hermione, on est tous au courant ! l'interrompit Fred.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! réagit Ron. Et comment ça vous êtes tous…

Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui murmura :

- Tu ferais mieux de leur montrer tu sais. Et sois fier de toi un peu !

Harry se recula et lança un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui sembla reprendre de l'assurance.

- Sirius ne l'a pas mentionné quand il nous a fait le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé, commença Harry pour aider son ami, mais Ron m'a sauvé la vie d'une manière un peu particulière,

- Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'on réfléchissait à ce projet, continua Hermione, et toute cette semaine, Sirius et Remus nous ont aidés à réussir.

- Voilà, reprit enfin Ron, je suis un Animagus.

Molly poussa une exclamation de joie et de fierté, et serra son fils dans ses bras en le félicitant et en lui posant une multitude de questions à toute vitesse. Arthur s'était levé aussi et il parvint à faire lâcher Mrs Weasley pour donner à son fils une étreinte fière et paternelle.

Ils se reculèrent et Ron se concentra. Lentement, il se transforma, à l'admiration de tous, et bientôt, il laissa place à un grand chien roux.  
La plus heureuse de le voir fut sans doute Caitlin. Elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça en le caressant. Ron agita la queue et aboya fort. Sa gueule s'ouvrit comme pour un sourire et il se mit à jouer avec Caitlin qui riait aux éclats.

- Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux aussi des Animagus, demanda Arthur à Harry et Hermione.

- Oui, et je me suis transformée aujourd'hui pour la première fois, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Pour appuyer ses propos, la jeune femme sourit et changea de forme. Le magnifique chat sauvage qu'Harry et Ron avaient vu de loin apparut. Harry admira la forme Animagus de son amie. Son pelage avait la couleur de ses cheveux et elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux.

Caitlin sembla très heureuse de pouvoir plonger sa tête dans la fourrure d'Hermione qui ne joua pas avec la petite fille mais s'assit et la regarda avec un air maternel et sage. Harry se pencha vers Caitlin tandis que tous s'extasiaient sur les deux formes animales des jeunes sorciers.

- Dis Caitlin, sais-tu ce qu'est un Animagus ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est quand un sorcier parvient à se transformer en un animal, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Et on peut choisir l'animal ? interrogea la petite fille.

- Non, c'est un animal qui nous correspond, on le trouve au fond de soi. On a beaucoup cherché avec Ron et Hermione, et on a finit par trouver. La première transformation est souvent spéciale. Ron l'a vécue en sauvant la vie d'Hermione l'autre jour, et Hermione en se concentrant beaucoup dans une situation d'urgence aujourd'hui.

Caitlin semblait vraiment impressionnée.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis encore jamais transformé, répondit Harry. Mais mon animal est un secret pour l'instant.

- Oh, dis le moi s'il te plaît ! supplia Caitlin.

Harry rit doucement et se pencha vers la petite fille pour lui chuchoter la réponse à l'oreille. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

- Tu ne diras rien, promis ? demanda Harry.

- Promis ! répondit Caitlin, ravie.

Ron et Hermione se couraient après sous leurs formes Animagus et se taquinaient gentiment, sous les regards attendris voire moqueurs des adultes en présence.

Sirius et Remus expliquèrent le cheminement que les jeunes avaient effectué avec eux, et racontèrent de façon un peu plus technique qu'Harry ne l'avait fait avec Caitlin, la façon dont Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés à se transformer la première fois. Remus ajouta qu'il allait peut-être falloir du temps et de l'entraînement pour parvenir à se transformer aussi rapidement que Sirius pouvait le faire.

Ron et Hermione finirent par reprendre forme humaine, les joues un peu rouges, et une expression euphorique sur le visage. Sirius les taquina là-dessus et Harry comprit qu'être sous sa forme Animagus avait souvent un effet un peu aphrodisiaque, car on était enfin pleinement soi, et on était heureux de l'être.

Hermione rappela qu'il ne faudrait parler de leurs formes à personne, pas même aux Aurors qui étaient leurs amis. Ron hocha la tête pour signaler son accord avec les propos de la jeune femme et Harry insista à son tour.

Arthur déclara alors posément qu'il ferait attention à ce que rien sur eux ne soit signalé au Ministère. Ron ajouta alors très vite qu'ils se déclareraient officiellement quand tout serait terminé, et Harry eut l'impression que son ami se sentait coupable, mais un regard de Mr Weasley suffit à rassurer son fils.

La douleur qui survint soudainement au niveau de la cicatrice d'Harry le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir un cri. Il s'assit brutalement dans le canapé et celle de ses deux mains qui n'était pas montée directement à son front s'agrippa au siège.

Tout le monde s'inquiéta autour de lui mais il les rassura après quelques instants, la douleur s'éloignant.

- Voldemort n'est pas très heureux de la façon dont les choses se sont passées, marmonna-t-il, surtout en ayant appris que j'étais là-bas et qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts n'a réussi à m'avoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils en grimaçant à nouveau. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Et il semble mécontent de voir que ses Mangemorts ne font pas confiance à son plus fidèle serviteur…

Les visages exprimèrent l'incompréhension qui suivit les paroles du jeune sorcier.

- Mon père, précisa Harry. Voldemort n'a aucun doute quant à sa loyauté, mais les Mangemorts, eux, en ont.

Tous devinrent immédiatement inquiets. Harry se concentra pour bien discerner ce qu'il avait perçu dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

- Ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu de l'attaque, et celui chargé de dire à Severus la date de libération des Mangemorts à Azkaban ne l'a pas fait, précisa Harry en se frottant le front. Apparemment, seul Lucius Malefoy a confiance en mon père autant que Voldemort, et il pensait que le Mangemort messager avait fait son boulot. Cela a créé une bonne pagaille pour déterminer qui mentait, qui croyait en qui, etc… Et Voldemort n'est pas très content.

Il y eut un silence puis les adultes et membres de l'Ordre s'éloignèrent pour discuter. Mrs Weasley apporta simplement une tisane pour apaiser Harry, et le jeune homme la remercia.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent à côté d'Harry qui grimaçait toujours sous la douleur. Ginny, Fred, et Georges s'installèrent près d'eux et Caitlin vint s'assoir sur les genoux d'Harry. Il la tint contre lui et sentit qu'elle s'assoupissait.

Il parla à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des adultes, qui jetaient des regards soucieux vers lui, et pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille.

- C'est vraiment risqué pour mon père de venir aussi souvent ici, murmura-t-il. Il va falloir qu'il arrête. De toute manière, je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

- Pour aller chez lui, c'est ça ? précisa Ginny.

- Oui. Il va sans doute passer ce soir ou demain, et on mettra les choses en place. Je n'en parlerai à Sirius qu'au moment de partir, je ne veux pas qu'il vive mes derniers jours de vacances ici à être en colère.

- Il a fait des efforts ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Hermione.

- J'ai vu, répondit Harry avec un sourire fatigué. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que je passe la fin des vacances chez son pire ennemi plutôt que chez lui.

Personne ne répliqua quoi que ce soit à cela.

Comment Harry l'avait prévu, Severus frappa à la porte du Square Grimmaud le soir-même. Harry ne dormait pas, ayant voulu l'attendre.

Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis du doute soudain qui l'avait pris en apprenant qu'une attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu, de sa crainte que son père ait été au courant et n'en ait rien dévoilé. Découvrir qu'il n'en avait pas été informé avait été un réel soulagement.

.

Après avoir discuté avec Arthur, Remus, et Sirius, Severus alla s'assoir à côté de son fils et Harry vit qu'il semblait se détendre enfin. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, et quand ils commencèrent à discuter, ils n'abordèrent pas la question qui avait troublé Harry. Severus avait dû apprendre par les autres qu'Harry avait su son ignorance de l'histoire, et ne voulait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, devinant bien ce que son fils avait pu penser.

Ils évoquèrent plutôt la question de la venue d'Harry au Manoir Prince, que Severus était allé remettre en état quelques jours plus tôt. Ils convinrent qu'Harry partirait deux jours plus tard, et que son père viendrait le chercher le soir. Harry le prévint qu'il n'avait pas prévu de le dire à Sirius avant le dernier moment, et qu'une dispute était prévisible.

Une fois au Manoir, Harry prendrait son apparence véritable et la garderait. Severus lui confirma qu'ils étaient attendus à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée, afin d'aller officiellement se présenter comme nouvel élève à Dumbledore, et qu'Harry serait réparti dans la Grande Salle au dîner précédant la reprise des cours.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de sujets plus légers, des entraînements et de la transformation des amis d'Harry, de Caitlin, et du passé. Puis Severus s'en alla en l'enlaçant avant de partir, et Harry sentit qu'il avait été inquiet pour lui en le sachant au milieu de la bataille. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et se promit de faire plus attention dorénavant.

.

Harry fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un bruit sonore et répété qui venait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva et vit un hibou qui attendait derrière la vitre. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et de refermer, et attrapa la lettre que l'animal portait à sa patte. Ron s'agita mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Drago. Et distingua rapidement que ce dernier ne semblait pas très content…

_« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! _

_Mon père était parti avec d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je l'ai entendu parler d'une attaque qu'ils auraient perdue, mais où tu te serais attaqué à ma tante Bellatrix, d'une façon aussi stupide et inconsciente que d'habitude, avant de te mettre tout aussi intelligemment à insulter et narguer toute une bande de Mangemorts ! _

_J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes actions suicidaires, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne RIEN faire d'inconsidéré au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, où tu te feras un plaisir de m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est ENCORE passé par la tête comme BRILLANTE IDEE ! _

_Et tu auras intérêt à avoir un moyen de bien te faire pardonner, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié t'entendre te demander si tu allais mourir ainsi ! BONSOIR. »_

Harry grimaça.

.

Au matin, Sirius ne vint pas réveiller les jeunes sorciers pour leurs entraînements habituels. Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il partirait bientôt et celle-ci avait demandé à Sirius et Remus un temps dans la matinée pour discuter de ce projet qu'elle avait gardé secret à Ron et Harry.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon, après le petit-déjeuner, et Ginny et les jumeaux les y rejoignirent après avoir été appelés par Hermione qui tenait à ce qu'ils soient au courant.

- Bien, j'ai pu discuter avec Dumbledore, et nous avons réussi à tout mettre en place, introduisit-elle. Mr Weasley nous a confirmé que le Ministère allait s'impliquer réellement dans la vie de l'école, et dans la façon dont seront donnés les cours à partir de la rentrée.

Elle expliqua alors que celle dont ils avaient déjà entendu parler, en mal, une dénommée Dolores Ombrage, serait nommée Grand Inquisitrice, et aurait le pouvoir d'instaurer des règlements et d'évaluer les professeurs. Il était certain qu'elle interdirait rapidement la pratique de la magie durant les cours, malgré les examens des cinquièmes et septièmes années.

- C'est pourquoi, continua-t-elle en ignorant pour le moment les expressions énervées de ses amis, j'ai eu l'idée de faire nommer à Poudlard deux personnes de confiance, de l'Ordre, ayant l'expérience des combats. Ils auront le titre officiel d'enseignants en soutien scolaire, mais leur véritable occupation sera de nous procurer de vrais entraînements magiques. Nous devons être préparés à la fois pour nos examens, mais aussi et surtout, pour ce qui nous attend dehors.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius et Remus et expliqua qu'elle avait tout arrangé avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci tiendrait un discours à leur propos, afin de rassurer les élèves, sur la condition de Remus et sur celle de Sirius.

- De toute manière, ajouta Hermione, tout le monde sait aujourd'hui, bien que ce ne soit pas encore officiel, que Sirius est innocent, et si Ombrage essaie de le faire renvoyer en l'accusant d'être un meurtrier, Dumbledore lui rappellera qu'elle n'aurait qu'à faire accepter un nouveau procès pour prouver sa culpabilité. Et qu'il y ait procès ou non, Sirius restera libre.

Hermione exposa alors qu'il lui semblait une bonne idée que ces « réunions secrètes » se déroulent dans la Salle sur Demande, où il serait aisé de passer inaperçu et de ne pas être dérangé. Ils discutèrent un moment des possibilités de la Salle et des autres lieux possibles, avant de faire dévier la discussion sur les personnes qu'ils y accueilleraient, et les types d'entraînements.

Si Harry et Ron espéraient que Sirius en oublierait leur propre entraînement, ils se trompaient. Non seulement le dernier des Black leur rappela qu'ils allaient être occupés tout l'après-midi mais il leur signala bien qu'il s'arrangerait pour continuer les exercices une fois à Poudlard.  
Harry détourna les yeux au moment où il parla de cela, se sentant coupable de ne pas lui dire immédiatement la vérité sur la suite des évènements.

.

Comme annoncé, Sirius emmena les trois jeunes dans un nouveau lieu pour un bon entraînement physique qui les occupa plusieurs heures, doublées par le Retourneur de Temps, et ce fut heureux et pleins de courbatures qu'ils rejoignirent Remus pour une bonne séance méditative qui leur fit du bien à tous.

Hermione et Ron retrouvaient plus facilement leur animal, et Remus les fit travailler dessus. Il donna en revanche à Harry des exercices plutôt axés sur l'occlumencie et le maintien de lui-même.

Remus le prit à part un moment, après qu'ils aient pris du temps pour eux-mêmes, et après avoir donné à Ron et Hermione des exercices adaptés à leur forme Animagus. Il l'emmena un peu à l'écart, voulant discuter avec lui, et lui parla avec cette voix douce et sage qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Tu sais Harry, tu ne peux pas te permettre de foncer ainsi, simplement animé par la colère ou le ressentiment, dit-il, et lancer un Doloris comme cela, qui plus est sous le nez des Aurors !

Remus se tut, attendant peut-être qu'Harry commente ses propos. Comme celui-ci restait silencieux, il continua.

- Tu te souviens de la fin de ta troisième année ? Lorsque l'on avait enfin réussi à faire sortir Queudver de sa forme animale, je mourrais d'envie de lui faire subir toutes les tortures du monde pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Sirius a failli le tuer cette nuit là. Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Bien sûr qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Il comprit que Remus attendait qu'il le dise lui-même alors il inspira et parla à voix basse.

- Je l'en ai empêché. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abaisse à cela et qu'il ne devait pas devenir comme eux.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir assez de ce qu'il faut pour lancer un Doloris ? demanda ensuite Remus.

- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait aux parents de Neville, répondit Harry en serrant les poings. Et je devine assez bien ce qu'elle a pu faire à tant d'autres. Je voulais lui faire payer.

Harry lui parla rapidement du souvenir que Dumbledore avait partagé avec lui l'an passé.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de le fixer. Harry comprit que l'homme n'était pas dupe et il espérait que le tremblement de sa main n'avait pas été perçu avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la cacher.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Remus d'une voix plus douce encore. Qu'as-tu ressenti, Harry ? Qu'as-tu réellement ressenti ?

- Je… J'ai ressenti… essaya d'exprimer Harry. J'ai ressenti à quel point je la haïssais, et…

- Et ? demanda Remus.

- Et à quel point elle me faisait peur, avoua enfin Harry dans un murmure.

Harry mit du temps avant de se résoudre à continuer, mais il tenait à ce que Remus comprenne. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme qui comptait pour lui le croit capable de lancer un Impardonnable sans raison.

Alors il lui raconta, il lui raconta ces fois où elle apparaissait dans ses visions, mais surtout toutes ces fois où il avait entendu son rire glacial et terrifiant retentir et résonner dans ses rêves.

Ce rire qui emplissait son esprit et qui ne voulait en partir, rire qui donnait envie de mourir pour ne plus l'entendre, rire qui s'élevait au spectacle de pauvres malheureux torturés et tués avec délectation.

- Je la hais pour ce qu'elle fait, et je la hais à cause de cette terreur qu'elle peut instaurer en moi, continua Harry toujours à voix basse. J'ai plus peur d'elle que de Voldemort. Voldemort, je commence à le connaître, à savoir comment il pense, comment il agit. Elle…

Harry réprima un frisson. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. Il se trouvait faible.

Remus laissa le silence s'installer et ils regardèrent tous les deux le chien roux s'entraîner à courir et à bondir, et le chat sauvage s'entraîner à grimper et sauter entre les arbres.

Lorsque Remus reprit la parole, Harry était plus apaisé.

- Je crois que même Maugrey n'aime pas bien être trop proche de cette femme, dit Remus. Elle fait peur à tout le monde. Elle entièrement dévouée à Voldemort et complètement folle, et à cause de cela, on ne peut jamais vraiment prévoir ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire, ou à qui elle va pouvoir s'en prendre. Sirius ne supporte pas d'entendre parler d'elle, ils sont cousins, et il ne supporte vraiment pas d'être lié à une telle personne. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas envoyé de sortilège sur elle, il l'aurait fait.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Remus, tu crois que je peux réellement y arriver ? demanda-t-il tout doucement.

- Quoi donc ?

Harry garda le silence un instant.

- Détruire Voldemort, murmura-t-il enfin.

Remus le regarda à nouveau intensément.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce sera à toi de le faire ? demanda l'homme.

- Je le sens, au fond de moi, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Remus.

- Et pourquoi s'acharnerait-il autant sur moi sinon ? dit-il plus violemment. Pourquoi aurait-il monté tout un plan pour chercher à me tuer en juin dernier ? Dumbledore m'avait expliqué que le sacrifice de ma mère avait été ce qui m'avait sauvé. Pourquoi Voldemort se sent-il autant menacé par le fait que je vive ? Qui suis-je pour avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux ?

Harry inspira profondément en leva la tête pour regarder vers le ciel.

- Je ne suis rien ni personne. Juste Harry. Fils d'un ancien Mangemort converti et d'une mère qui m'aimait assez pour donner sa vie pour moi. Le bébé qui a survécu. On peut trouver cela assez extraordinaire, mais pour moi, c'est simplement quelque chose qui est arrivé, et j'ai eu assez de chance pour que cela m'arrive à moi au lieu d'un autre.

Il tourna les yeux vers Remus et vit que celui-ci le regardait étrangement. Harry crut voir ses yeux briller d'émotion contenue. Il continua pourtant, fixant son regard dans celui du Maraudeur.

- Mais tout m'amène à penser que pour beaucoup de monde, je ne suis peut-être pas juste Harry. On m'appelle l'Elu dans le journal. Des gens espèrent que je serai celui qui vaincra le méchant mage noir et qui ramènera la paix. Dumbledore monte des plans dont je suis le centre et Voldemort donnerait tout pour m'avoir entre ses mains et me tuer enfin. Et moi je ne comprends pas.

Les yeux de Remus brillaient plus fort, mais c'est Harry qui détourna le regard en sentant l'émotion commencer à le submerger à son tour. Il murmura, les yeux voilés, posés sur un point d'horizon qu'il ne regardait pas :

- Je n'ai que quinze ans, Remus… Je ne suis qu'un gamin… Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un peu plus de quatre toutes petites années, je faisais un vœu en soufflant sur des bougies tracées dans la poussière d'une vieille cabane miteuse. Chaque jour je me demande si j'aurais eu mieux fait de ne pas le faire.

- Qu'avais-tu souhaité ? demanda Remus, prononçant les mots avec difficulté, la gorge comme enrouée.

- Je n'étais personne. Je n'étais rien, je ne valais la peine de rien, pour mon oncle et ma tante. Je détestais ma vie, et j'ai voulu qu'elle change, répondit Harry. J'étais un petit garçon de onze ans qui voulait que quelqu'un le regarde. Et aujourd'hui j'aimerais que l'on m'oublie…

.

Ni Remus ni Harry ne reparlèrent de cette conversation. Remus n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre, et il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver les mots pour réconforter celui qui était comme un fils pour lui.

Il voulut en parler avec Sirius mais n'y parvint pas d'avantage. C'est Severus qui fit le pas qu'il fallait pour que Remus réussissent à dire ses inquiétudes au sujet d'Harry, et sa culpabilité de ne pas parvenir à l'aider.

Remus et Severus étaient devenus plus ou moins amis, depuis que ce dernier avait été introduit dans la « grande famille » grâce à Harry. Severus et Sirius passaient leur temps à se disputer mais Remus restait en dehors, et cela lui valut de pouvoir discuter avec Severus au point de commencer à l'apprécier. Il avait toujours ses airs sarcastiques et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques constamment mais à force, les gens y prenait moins garde.

Severus remarqua que quelque chose tourmentait Remus et après avoir hésité, il alla le voir. Ils commencèrent par être maladroits, et ressentirent tous les deux le poids d'années de guerre d'adolescents. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils semblèrent parvenir à passer au-delà, et ils réussirent à parler véritablement.

Ils parlèrent d'Harry, de ses inquiétudes, de ce qu'il avait dévoilé sur ses craintes et ses désirs, ils parlèrent de sa relation avec Drago, ils parlèrent de ce qu'il serait amené à accomplir. Ils parlèrent de ce destin auquel il était promis mais qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ils parlèrent de cette tâche qu'il aurait à accomplir, dont il avait conscience, mais qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, sans voir qu'Hermione s'était glissée jusqu'à eux. Elle n'aimait pas jouer les indiscrètes ainsi mais elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir parce qu'en tant qu'amie d'Harry, elle pouvait l'aider peut-être davantage en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle voulait savoir parce qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement du jour où il faudrait lui révéler ce que tous semblaient savoir sur lui et son avenir, tout ce que tous lui cachaient.

Elle savait que lorsque ce jour viendrait où il découvrirait la vérité, aucun d'eux et pas même elle, ne sauraient se faire pardonner de ne rien lui avoir dévoilé plus tôt. Parce qu'il allait mal et elle le savait. Parce qu'il aurait été si facile de juste lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Mais Hermione n'aurait su dire si ses questionnements étaient réellement pires que les réponses. Alors elle ne fit qu'écouter en silence. Et réfléchir.

.

Les deux jours semblèrent passer bien trop vite aux yeux d'Harry. Le soir où Severus devait venir le chercher s'approchait bien trop rapidement, et Harry se rendit compte réellement que ce plan qu'il avait construit prendrait vie dans trop peu de temps. Il allait devoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre, pour une durée indéfinie, et il réalisait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Harry se rendait compte qu'en quelques temps son regard sur lui-même avait beaucoup changé, et qu'il était partagé.

Une part de lui voyait en lui la personne capable de planifier, de réfléchir, et de se battre, une personne entraînée, Animagus, quelqu'un destiné à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'autre part de lui semblait ne pouvoir que lui crier de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'aller se cacher pour de bon là où personne n'attendrait quoi que ce soit de lui.

Harry commençait à comprendre et entrevoir les responsabilités qui l'attendaient, ce que lui indiquait sa morale et son cœur, et là où était son devoir, mais plus il comprenait tout cela, plus il sentait l'appréhension et la crainte grandir en lui, et il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche, il ne voulait pas avoir peur ainsi, mais se le répéter ne semblait qu'accentuer les choses dans le mauvais sens.

Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué de ces visions et cauchemars qui ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit, fatigué de ces attentes qu'il devinait et de ces responsabilités qui chaque jour un peu plus se mettaient à peser lourd, et plus lourd encore sur ses bras.

Et puis, il y avait cette lutte continuelle et qui semblait interminable de lui contre lui-même. Cette lutte pour ne pas laisser la magie et le désir en lui exploser et le transporter instantanément auprès de Drago, à qui il pensait sans arrêt. Cela non plus, il ne le comprenait pas, et il voulait désespérément comprendre.

La frustration lui donnait envie de frapper contre quelque chose qu'il regarderait s'écrouler sous ses yeux, comme pour pallier à cette impression que c'était lui qui s'écroulait un peu plus chaque instant.

.

Hermione vint lui parler ce jour-là, ce dernier jour avant qu'Harry Potter ne se dissimule derrière Darren Prince. Elle avait peur pour son ami et chercha à lui redonner confiance.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui révéler certains éléments qu'elle avait découverts. Elle entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, qui n'y était pas, et elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais Dumbledore t'avait conseillé d'orienter tes recherches pour comprendre « Le Prince et son Compagnon ».

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché, mais…

- J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté, l'interrompit Hermione, taisant le fait que la plupart de son savoir à ce propos venait des conversations qu'elle avait surprises, plus que des livres.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Harry.

Hermione essaya de bien choisir ses mots.

- Dumbledore t'a parlé des deux puissances ancestrales, le Pouvoir d'Amour et la Magie des Ténèbres. Et bien, cette histoire de Prince et de Compagnon a un rapport avec elles.

Hermione inspira avant de continuer. Elle n'allait pas réellement mentir, mais ce qu'elle allait dire omettait une grande part de tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Mais elle ne voulait pas déclencher quoi que ce soit de la part d'Harry, elle voulait juste qu'il se sente mieux, et c'est pourquoi elle lui apportait quelques réponses.

- Dans les livres, ils parlent de ce couple parfaitement équilibré, dont l'amour ne se ternit ni ne s'estompe. Un couple dont l'amour est renforcé par le Pouvoir d'Amour, justement. Ces deux personnes sont appelées « Princeps et Socius ». Ces termes viennent du latin, ils signifient… « Le Prince et le Compagnon ».

Harry était extrêmement attentif.

- Le Pouvoir d'Amour ne créé par l'amour qu'il y a entre le Princeps et le Socius, mais il le… le cherche, et quand il le trouve, il l'amplifie, le renforce, et lui donne des caractéristiques nouvelles.

Ca expliquait la rapidité avec laquelle Harry et Drago avaient senti leurs sentiments grandir, et les détails qui n'étaient pas habituels.

- Le Prince aime le Compagnon plus que tout, et il lui apporte protection et sécurité. Le Compagnon aime également le Prince intensément, et il lui apporte soin et soutien. Le Compagnon peut donner sa force au Prince et guérir ses blessures, le Prince ne permet pas que du mal soit fait à son Compagnon.

Harry sourit doucement. C'était ce que Drago et lui s'étaient dits ce soir où Drago l'avait sorti des cachots.

- Je voulais te parler de cela, continua Hermione, surtout avant que tu ne partes. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas trop le moral ces derniers jours, et je voulais que tu saches que, quoi que tu aies à faire, quoi tu veuilles faire, quoi qu'il se passe, tu auras toujours, toujours, quelqu'un à tes côtés qui t'aimera réellement. Encore plus que si tu vivais une histoire, et bien… normale. Même si je suppose que sa fierté l'empêchera de le clamer haut et fort mais…

- Merci Hermione, vraiment, lui dit Harry.

Même si ça ne répondait pas à toutes ses questions, ce que lui avait dit son amie apportait tout de même quelques réponses, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Hermione eut un faible sourire. Elle avait gardé pour elle tellement de choses ! Mais elle les taisait encore, pour l'instant.

Ron entra à ce moment-là et vint dire à Harry que Caitlin le cherchait, car elle savait qu'il allait partir et elle voulait lui montrer ses derniers dessins et ses photos. Harry sortit donc de la pièce et Ron vint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui rapporta le peu qu'elle avait dit à Harry. Ron regarda Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Elle rougit.

- Oui, effectivement, tu n'as pas dévoilé grand-chose… dit-il. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de la prophétie ?

- Je ne me sens pas en droit de le faire, avoua Hermione.

Ron serra la jeune femme contre lui. Elle reprit doucement.

- Il va falloir mettre en place un peu plus sérieusement l'Armée de Potter quand on sera de retour à Poudlard. Et il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas oublié, parce que notre Harry, même sous une nouvelle identité, ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher longtemps de chercher à diriger les choses et à monter un plan pour attaquer Voldemort. Et il ne faudrait pas attirer les regards sur Darren Prince.

Ron grimaça.

- Il ne va pas apprécier non plus lorsqu'on lui parlera de l'Armée de Potter… Je suggère qu'on change au moins le nom avant de lui présenter le projet, et avant qu'il découvre tous les membres…

Hermione frissonna, se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise. Ron et elle détestaient faire des choses dans le dos de leur ami, surtout quand ça le concernait aussi directement, mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'Harry ait trop à penser ou à se soucier d'un seul coup. Ils voulaient attendre la rentrée, qu'il ait pu revoir Drago, qu'il soit entré dans son rôle, qu'il…

Ils se voilaient la face et ils en avaient bien trop conscience.

.

En allant vers la chambre de Caitlin, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait appris sur le lien qui l'unissait à Drago. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout avoué. Il apprécia son geste cependant. Car, oui, l'idée de savoir et d'être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés, était rassurante.

Le cheminement de ses pensées fut arrêté par la voix de Caitlin, heureuse de le voir. Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre devenue la sienne et entreprit de lui montrer tous les dessins qu'elle avait fait. Il y avait des dessins des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées, des dessins des moments forts des vacances, et elle lui montra les photos qu'elle avait prises. Harry sourit en voyant toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait rire et ouvrir leurs cadeaux avec joie sur les clichés animés.

Les dessins étaient très beaux, surtout pour l'âge de Caitlin, et Harry vit qu'elle avait vraiment du talent. Il se demanda si un peu de magie ne s'était pas mêlé aux traits et aux couleurs, car les croquis étaient presque aussi vivants que les photos.

Il vit la petite fille hésiter un instant en jetant des coups d'œil à un cahier plus ou moins caché entre deux livres. Ne voulant pas la forcer à lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait peut-être garder pour elle, il ne dit rien, et continua d'admirer ses dessins.

Caitlin d'elle-même alla chercher le carnet mais le garda entre ses mains, les doigts un peu crispés dessus. Elle finit par le tendre à Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me montrer ce qu'il y a dedans, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il pour la rassurer. Tu as le droit de garder des choses pour toi.

- Je… j'ai envie que tu le voies, répondit la petite fille. Mais seulement toi.

- D'accord.

Harry prit lentement le cahier et regarda Caitlin un moment, pour s'assurer qu'elle voulait bien le lui donner. Comme elle ne le reprenait pas, il l'ouvrit.

Les premières pages n'étaient que des courbes et traits sans signification apparentes. Les pages suivantes étaient couvertes de dessins, et de mots, ou de petites phrases. Regardant un peu après, Harry vit que Caitlin avait aussi écrit. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime, mais tenu par une petite fille qui avait eu besoin d'exprimer des émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais du être amenée à ressentir.

Les dessins étaient sombres et tristes, et les mots parlaient de choses douloureuses. Harry se rappela s'être inquiété qu'elle ne dise rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu, de la mort de ses parents, de la perte de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Il avait sous les yeux l'expression de tout cela, et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que l'émotion montait à ses yeux et les voilaient. Elle n'avait que dix ans…

Harry referma doucement le cahier, et le posa lentement à côté de lui. Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de cette enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouit son visage. Harry la serra fort en retour.

Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir de quoi pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne serait-ce que se demander s'il ferait mieux de se cacher, il n'avait pas le droit de fuir.

Il devait continuer, pour Caitlin, et pour tous les autres. Parce que si c'était à lui de le faire, il n'y aurait personne pour prendre sa place s'il s'échappait de tout, et il savait qu'une vie plus tranquille mais avec tellement de regrets et de culpabilité serait insupportable.

Comme réussir à vivre avec soi lorsqu'on a tout abandonné, juste parce que l'on a eu trop peur… ? Et il y avait tant de personnes finalement qui étaient là pour le soutenir, et l'aider, et lui donner confiance, force, courage.

Et il avait Drago.

.

Remus fut soulagé de retrouver la détermination et la volonté dans ses yeux lorsqu'il descendit le soir de son départ. Après avoir fait ses affaires et les avoir descendues dans le hall, Harry rassembla tout le monde dans le salon, sachant que Severus n'allait pas tarder, et il ne voulait pas partir en vitesse sans avoir le temps de dire au revoir correctement.

Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, tous, bien sûr, et il retrouverait Sirius et Remus à Poudlard, de même que ceux qui y étaient élèves. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse cela bien pour pouvoir devenir Darren Prince aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. A partir du moment où il quitterait cette demeure, il allait devoir être un autre, jusqu'au jour où il pourrait enfin être les deux pleinement.

Remus savait qu'Harry partait avec Severus et Mr Weasley aussi, mais ni Mrs Weasley ni Sirius n'étaient au courant et Harry savait que cela allait être un moment difficile.

- Certains le savent déjà, d'autres non, mais de toute façon, il fallait dire au revoir, alors… commença-t-il, maladroitement.

- Comment ça, dire au revoir ? s'écria immédiatement Sirius.

Harry inspira profondément pour s'exprimer correctement.

- Pour des questions de sécurité, je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'Harry Potter. Nous nous étions arrangés pour qu'au Bal, les élèves partisans de Voldemort entendent que je ne reviendrai pas, et nous savons qu'ils lui ont transmis.

Sirius regardait fixement Harry, n'aimant pas la tournure de cette conversation.

- Il y a un pendentif que ma mère m'a transmis, continua Harry, qui me permet de changer mon apparence, pour retrouver celle avec laquelle je suis née, celle qui ressemble plus à Severus Rogue qu'à James Potter.

- Tu peux nous montrer ? demanda Remus.

- Quand mon père arrivera, répondit Harry, je changerai de visage au moment de partir.

- Attendez, là, je ne comprends rien… intervint Sirius.

Harry se tourna vers lui et essaya d'expliquer de façon à ce que son parrain accepte les évènements.

- Je vais arriver à Poudlard en tant que nouvel élève, et comme je ressemble à mon père, je serai présenté comme son neveu, qui viendrait de perdre ses parents et qui aurait été mis sous sa tutelle. La première raison pour laquelle je pars ce soir est qu'il sera plus plausible pour lui de m'accueillir un peu avant la rentrée, s'il est surveillé par Voldemort ou quelques Mangemorts. La deuxième raison est que je veux passer du temps avec lui, juste avec lui.

Sirius allait parler, sans doute pour manifester son mécontentement, mais on sonna à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir à son père. Lorsque Severus entra dans le salon, Sirius se leva brusquement et exprima son désaccord. Bruyamment.

- Je ne trouve absolument pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! dit-il violemment.

- Cela tombe bien, on ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua immédiatement Severus.

- Je ne te parlais pas à toi Servilus ! répondit Sirius.

- Sirius ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! intervint Harry.

- Laisse-le donc m'insulter, je meurs d'envie de le traiter de sale cabot depuis le premier jour des vacances… siffla Severus.

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous continuiez de vous battre comme ça tout le temps, c'est fatigant ! Harry essaya de les interrompre.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, les poings serrés.

- Harry, sérieusement, comment peux-tu penser que ce soit une bonne chose à faire ?! demanda Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul. Tu vas te retrouver au milieu de tous les Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- Dumbledore a approuvé ce plan, répondit Harry. Et je ne risque rien, je n'aurai pas la même tête.

- Nous savons tous ici que Dumbledore dans toute sa grandeur se fiche de la sécurité des gens tant que cela sied à ses machinations ! cracha Sirius avec une aigreur qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- Espèce de chien bâtard, ne dis pas un seul mot de plus sur Dumbledore ! réagit Severus avec fureur.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit ! s'énerva Harry au milieu des deux adultes en colère.

Tout le monde autour d'eux restait immobile et silencieux, incapables d'intervenir.

- Harry, tu n'es pas bien ici ? demanda Sirius. Pourquoi tu veux aller vivre avec… lui !

- Arrête ça Sirius, répliqua Harry, énervé. C'est mon père, que tu l'acceptes ou non, et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui aussi !

- Tu peux passer du temps avec lui ici ! répondit Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu veux bien arrêter pour que l'on puisse se dire au revoir correctement ?! Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça !

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Et bien tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plus tôt que tu partirais ! lui reprocha Sirius.

- Je ne voulais pas générer une scène qui aurait duré plusieurs jours ! attaqua Harry.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?! s'exclama Sirius. Je…

- Oh, mais ce n'est ni Harry ni moi qui nous planquons pour bouder comme des gamins stupides pendant trois jours lorsque l'on apprend quelque chose qui ne nous plaît pas ! siffla Severus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il serra les dents, ne supportant pas de voir Rogue l'emporter, et reniflant avec mépris, alla fièrement dans la cuisine sans se retourner.

Harry lâcha un long soupir fatigué. La tension était palpable et Hermione chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de la faire retomber. Caitlin la devança en allant vers Harry, les bras tendus vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

- On va se revoir bientôt ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, c'est promis. On se reverra à Poudlard ! répondit-il.

Comme plusieurs personnes semblèrent réagir à ce propos, Harry se tourna vers les adultes et affirma d'une voix forte et déterminée :

- Caitlin retournera à Poudlard en même temps que tout le monde, et ceci n'est pas une discussion. C'est le seul endroit où elle sera réellement en sécurité, et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée qu'elle reste seule ici et aussi loin de moi en particulier, termina-t-il en jetant un regard à Severus.

Si certains avaient l'intention de protester, personne ne parla, et Harry put dire au revoir à Caitlin tranquillement. Elle alla ensuite vers Severus et lui tendit une bonne partie des photos qu'elle avait prise durant les vacances. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

Harry remercia chaleureusement Mr et Mrs Weasley pour tout, échangea avec Remus une étreinte, salua Ron, et dit au revoir à une Hermione inquiète qu'il rassura en riant. Les jumeaux firent quelques blagues, Ginny le serra aussi dans ses bras, et Mrs Weasley l'étouffa une deuxième fois avant de le laisser aller. Severus salua tout le monde également, et agita sa baguette en direction des bagages d'Harry qui disparurent.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir pour de bon, mais Sirius revint vers eux. Il étreignit fermement son filleul et fit un signe de tête à Severus sans prononcer un mot. Harry le remercia sincèrement.

Puis Harry se tourna vers tout le monde.

- On se reverra à Poudlard ! dit-il. Mais avant, je vous présente Darren Prince, fils de Severus Rogue Prince et de Lily Evans Potter.

Et discrètement, sans que personne ne le voie faire, Harry mit à son doigt l'anneau qui lui redonnait sa première apparence. Ses traits changèrent, et il sourit. Il leva la main une dernière fois pour saluer ses amis, et Severus attrapa son bras.

Ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Combat Révélateur_****] :**

Le titre fait référence à la bataille qui se déroule sur le Chemin de Traverse, et pendant laquelle sont révélés deux Animagus. Il est aussi en lien avec le combat intérieur d'Harry, qui révèle ses peurs et appréhensions.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Peut-être aurait-il été plus plausible que les jeunes n'aient pu aller se battre, mais j'y tenais. Je voulais qu'ils aient une première expérience, et une première chance de prouver qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants démunis.

Harry fait des erreurs sous l'effet de l'impulsion, de ses émotions, comme souvent, mais on le voit aussi se montrer stratège, et intelligent quant il s'agit de la bataille. Tous ces éléments annoncent déjà comment son esprit et son attitude vont se développer tandis qu'il entrera de plus en plus dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Et c'est ce qu'il décide, mais ça ne vient pas sans questions et doutes bien sûr. Ce n'est pas inné pour Harry, qu'il soit supposé vaincre Voldemort et sauver tout le monde, rien pour l'instant ne lui dit que personne d'autre ne peut le faire, bien qu'il en ait le pressentiment. Mais il a conscience de la responsabilité qui pèse sur lui, et il ne se défile pas.

On a enfin un peu d'explications pour la relation entre Harry et Drago, et Harry est rassuré : ses sentiments sont bien réels, ils n'ont pas été créés par autre chose. En revanche c'est bien cet autre chose qui a fait naître le lien entre Drago et lui. Et cela explique pourquoi Drago sentait lorsqu'il souffrait, ou le besoin d'être près de l'autre, ou leurs paroles. Il faudra maintenant attendre d'en savoir véritablement plus sur la question pour avoir les réponses manquantes…

L'Animagus de Ron n'a pas été difficile à choisir : le chien était un animal qui représentait bien son personnage, pour la loyauté et l'amitié, mais aussi pour une certaine force et du courage. Je l'imagine un peu comme un labrador, avec un poil plus roux que d'ordinaire.

L'Animagus d'Hermione a été plus difficile, j'hésitais entre plusieurs animaux. Je voulais exprimer son intelligence, et l'agilité de son esprit, mais aussi le courage et la force qu'elle peut avoir autant que Ron et Harry. Le chat sauvage a été choisi, lorsqu'en regardant des photos d'animaux qui m'intéressaient, j'en ai vue une devant laquelle je me suis dit : oui, celui-là, pour Hermione.

Ils ne se transforment pas pour la première fois pour les mêmes raisons, sous la même impulsion : Ron le fait pour sauver celle qu'il aime, et Hermione par la force de sa volonté et la discipline de son esprit. Cela reflète qui ils sont et est en accord avec leur personnalité. De même, la première fois qu'Harry se transformera sera spéciale.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

Quel est l'Animagus d'Harry ?

Comment Harry va-t-il s'en sortir dans son nouveau rôle ? Parviendra-t-il à convaincre qu'il est l'opposé de lui-même ? Devra-t-il croiser des ennemis avant son retour à Poudlard ? Verra-t-il Drago ?

Que va faire Caitlin à Poudlard ? Où restera-t-elle, quelles occupations aura-t-elle ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ (Tome 3) : haine entre Rogue et Sirius ;

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu _(Tome 4) : Bellatrix Lestrange responsable de l'état des parents de Neville par torture, femme folle et dévouée à Voldemort, au rire terrifiant ;

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard ; les Mangemorts libérés d'Azkaban ; Harry lance un Doloris sur Bellatrix ; au lieu de l'Armée de Dumbledore, on a ici le projet d'une Armée de Potter ;

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Pères et Fils_], Harry fera ses premiers pas dans la peau de Darren Prince et dans le monde des sang-purs, des nobles, et de Voldemort…


	18. Chapter 17 - Pères Et Fils

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Grâce à Harry, les Aurors se rendent compte que Voldemort a fait échapper ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Harry commet une imprudence en s'en prenant à Bellatrix Lestrange, et ne doit sa vie qu'à l'intervention de Ron. Harry, Ron, et Hermione mettent en place un plan pour aider les Aurors à prendre les Mangemorts à revers, ce qui permet d'obtenir la victoire.

L'Animagus de Ron est un grand labrador roux, et l'Animagus d'Hermione est un magnifique chat sauvage. Ron s'était transformé pour la première fois en sauvant la vie d'Hermione, et Hermione se transforme pour la première fois par la force de sa volonté.

Harry questionne le pressentiment qui le pousse à être celui qui devra vaincre Voldemort, et exprime l'envie de fuir. Mais il prend conscience de ses responsabilités et devient plus déterminé. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et devient Darren Prince avant de partir avec son père.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du jeudi soir 28 décembre au dimanche soir 31 décembre

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 17 – Pères Et Fils**

.

Harry attendait avec impatience de découvrir le fameux Manoir Prince. Son père le fit transplaner au milieu d'un bois très silencieux. En observant les arbres qui s'élevaient avec majesté au-dessus d'eux, Harry comprit qu'ils étaient particulièrement anciens. Severus le laissa découvrir cet environnement, dans lequel il avait passé les premières années de sa vie, avant de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule et de lui demander de le suivre.

Il lui expliqua que là où ils avaient atterri étaient le seul endroit possible pour transplaner. Le reste du domaine était entouré d'un puissant sortilège anti-transplanage qui empêchait de transplaner à l'intérieur et envoyait à l'autre bout du pays ceux qui s'y tentaient.

Harry remarqua alors sarcastiquement que c'était la même protection que celle employée par les Mangemorts lors de l'attaque, quelques jours plus tôt, et s'il voulait juste plaisanter, Severus ne sembla pas très bien le prendre.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, et arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Severus avec un sourire mystérieux, invita Harry à avancer, et s'écarta. Harry resta sans voix devant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Un immense parc s'étendait à perte de vue, orné de chemins de terre blanchis par le froid et d'arbres aux fleurs qui semblaient éternelles malgré la neige qui recouvrait les branches sombres et lourdes. Au centre s'élevaient les pierres noires des murs majestueux de la haute bâtisse. La beauté du lieu était à couper le souffle et Harry sentit l'émotion emplir son cœur.

Il tourna les yeux vers son père et vit que celui-ci était tout aussi troublé que lui.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici, murmura-t-il.

Harry préféra garder le silence. Severus se reprit et l'invita d'un signe de tête à le suivre. Ils avancèrent à travers le parc jusqu'à arriver à la large porte en chêne du Manoir qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

- La porte s'ouvre pour les personnes du sang de la famille Prince. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas pour mon père par exemple. Elle s'ouvre pour toute personne de la lignée, qu'on soit un sorcier ou non. Il y a eut une femme de la famille qui était une Cracmol. Bien sûr elle avait été rejetée de la société sorcière, mais elle pouvait toujours venir ici.

Ils entrèrent. Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans l'immense bâtiment, Severus indiquait à Harry les différentes pièces et racontaient des anecdotes familiales. Harry le regarda et l'écouta avec attention, décidant que ce serait un souvenir qu'il ne voudrait jamais oublier.

Voyant Harry s'interroger sur le nombre de chambres et sur la taille de l'endroit, Severus expliqua qu'autrefois les familles vivaient ensembles dans les Manoir familiaux, et lesdites familles avaient l'habitude d'être nombreuses.

Les couples avaient généralement beaucoup enfants qui grandissaient ensembles. Les garçons, souvent, revenaient y vivre après leur mariage tandis que les filles allaient dans la famille de leur mari, et de nouveaux enfants naissaient, et ainsi de suite.

- Mais avec le temps, les nobles familles ont cessé de catégoriquement se marier entre elles, même si elles le font toujours aujourd'hui. Seulement, il est plus fréquent qu'autrefois de voir des mariages avec des Sang-mêlés ou avec des Moldus ou nés-Moldus, et ces couples ont tendance à fuir leurs familles, expliquait Severus.

Il était heureux de voir Harry s'intéresser.

- Les gens ont également moins fait d'enfants, et les enfants uniques ont commencé à être plus fréquents, continua-t-il. Ajoute à tout cela la guerre lors de la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu réalises vite que les lignées risquent beaucoup plus qu'auparavant de s'éteindre. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, et la sœur de ma mère est partie après son mariage, comme le veut la tradition.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai une grande tante quelque part ? réagit Harry.

- Elle est décédée il y a quelques années déjà.

Severus avait observé le visage d'Harry s'éclairer avant de se décomposer.

- Cela t'intéresserait-il d'apprendre qu'elle avait des enfants, qui sont donc mes cousins, et qui ont eu eux-mêmes des enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard d'Harry brillait tellement fort que Severus sourit.

- Tu sais, il s'agit de familles de sang-purs, et en général, ces gens suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il se trouve que ma famille n'apprécie pas vraiment ses agissements.

Harry avait l'impression que rien n'était réel tant il ne pouvait croire à la chance qu'il avait enfin.

- Et j'ai récemment cru comprendre que l'un des enfants, un garçon de ton âge, avait décidé de changer de camp… continua Severus.

Harry regarda son père sans comprendre.

- Voyons, je sais que tu es un idiot en potions, mais j'espérais te voir montrer davantage d'esprit en d'autres circonstances, répondit Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry avait envie de lui tirer la langue, très puérilement, mais il sentit bien que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée s'il voulait que son père arrête de se moquer de lui.

Severus reprit en le voyant rester silencieux :

- Et bien, la fille aînée de la sœur de ma mère a épousé un homme qui…

- Attends, je n'ai rien suivi ! l'arrêta Harry, perdu et en se mettant à rire. La fille de la…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es un idiot en _toutes _circonstances. Viens, suis moi, ajouta Severus avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

Severus emmena Harry dans la bibliothèque et lui indiqua, au centre de la pièce, un énorme livre ouvert sur un pied en bois. Harry s'approcha, et ouvrit lentement l'ouvrage.

Il découvrit alors avec émotion l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Chaque page couvrait trois ou quatre générations, dont la dernière était reprise suivies des générations suivantes sur la page d'après.

Les noms étaient inscrits en calligraphies dorées et au dessus de chacun apparaissait un portrait de la personne nommée. Les liens de sang et liens de mariage étaient de différentes formes et couleurs. L'ensemble était délicatement orné.

Harry regarda avec attention la dernière page écrite, celle où apparaissait le nom de son père, et aperçu avec stupéfaction son portrait sur la dernière ligne. Sous son portrait était inscrit son nom.

_Harry James Darren Potter Prince_

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui s'approcha en voyant son air interrogateur.

- C'est un livre enchanté, tu peux l'imaginer, expliqua Severus. Lorsqu'un nouveau descendant de la lignée nait, son nom apparaît à sa place dans la généalogie, et le portrait se forme au-dessus.

- Mais… pour le nom ? questionna Harry. Darren n'est pas un nom qui m'a été donné par quelqu'un, je l'ai choisi pour…

- Exactement.

Harry regarda son père mais celui-ci n'expliqua pas d'avantage, alors il se pencha à nouveau sur la page pour essayer de se trouver de la famille proche.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'il en avait effectivement. Pour lui qui s'était toujours senti seul et sans véritable parents, voilà qu'il en découvrait plein à la fois. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la tablette de bois qui soutenait le livre.

Severus posa le doigt sur la femme qui était juste au-dessus de son propre nom et portrait :

- Voici ma mère, Eileen Prince. Mon père, Tobias Rogue, était un Moldu.

Sans faire de commentaires sur ses propres parents (ce qui laissa Harry penser que le sujet était délicat), Severus fit dévier son doigt sur la sœur de sa mère : Thémis Prince. Elle était mariée à un certain Gaius Nimwë, et l'arbre indiquait qu'ils avaient eu trois enfants.

Harry découvrit alors l'aînée Bérénice, la cadette, Andromaque, et le benjamin, Lancelot. Il paraissait très jeune, et en regardant les dates de naissance, Harry vit que ce cousin de son père n'avait en fait qu'à peine une dizaine d'année de plus que lui.

- Mon cousin Lancelot… marmonna Severus. Il m'en a fait baver, c'était un gamin insupportable. Personne ne voulait croire qu'un garçon pareil pouvait être le frère de Bérénice et Andromaque, ces deux si belles et gentilles jeunes filles. Oh, bien sûr, elles pouvaient aussi être de vraies pestes, mais elles savaient abuser les adultes quand elles avaient ton âge, ça oui.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Regarde à côté de ma cousine Bérénice, lui indiqua alors Severus.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : Bérénice était mariée à un certain Thomas Zabini, et ils avaient un fils : Blaise !

- Blaise est mon cousin ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Cousin éloigné, précisa Severus, puisqu'il est le fils de ma cousine, mais oui, vous êtes de la même famille. Et regarde, il n'est pas le seul.

Harry posa les yeux alors sur la famille d'Andromaque, la deuxième cousine de Severus.

Elle s'était mariée à un certain Ecthelion Albion, et ils avaient trois enfants, dont les âges entouraient celui de Blaise et de lui-même : l'aîné, Arthur, avait trois ans de plus, le cadet Elian un an de plus seulement, et la benjamine, Lucy, avait deux ans de moins.

- Nous sommes tous de la même famille alors ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas de cousin germain de mon côté puisque je suis fils unique. Mais t'en voilà quatre, un peu plus éloignés, et cousins tout de même, répondit Severus en souriant.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, laissant son doigt caresser doucement les pages, les portraits et les noms de ceux qui étaient sa vraie famille.

Les Weasley avaient toujours été importants pour lui, et une famille aussi d'une certaine manière, et ils le resteraient, mais sous ses yeux s'étendaient ceux qui partageaient ses origines, et auxquels il était véritablement lié. Il sentit l'émotion lui monter au visage, et Severus posa paternellement une main sur son épaule, avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry resta plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque, à regarder les autres pages du livre généalogique, et à lire les ouvrages sur le reste de sa famille.

La lignée des Nimwë et celle des Prince avaient toujours été proches, et il y avait déjà eu des unions entre les deux familles, la dernière en date étant donc celle de Thémis Prince, la sœur d'Eileen Prince, et de Gaius Nimwë, fils unique et héritier de la famille Nimwë.

La lignée venait d'une famille royale des pays nordiques et il était dit que leur Manoir était en Finlande, où avaient résidé jusqu'à leur mort Gaius et Thémis, avec leurs enfants. Harry découvrit que Bérénice et Andromaque, leurs filles, avaient tenu à revenir vivre au Manoir Nimwë après leurs mariages, en dépit de la tradition.

Le mari de Bérénice, Thomas Zabini, avait accepté à condition qu'ils reviennent en Angleterre dans sa famille à lui, après la naissance de leur premier enfant. Harry chercha alors fiévreusement un éventuel souvenir d'avoir aperçu peut-être sur le quai de la gare la mère de Blaise, mais en vain.

Il s'avoua également soulagé de ne jamais avoir réellement eu la preuve que Thomas Zabini était un Mangemort, il ne l'avait jamais vu parmi eux, et son nom n'avait pas été prononcé au cimetière en juin dernier. Mais Harry savait qu'il essayait sûrement de se voiler la face.

On ne se découvre pas une famille entière de sang-purs aristocrates sans se douter qu'ils aient des idées en accords avec les traditionnelles. Cela faisait du bien d'essayer de croire que personne ne soit réellement… _méchant_.

Severus avait donc une cousine qui vivait en Angleterre avec son mari et son fils, et une autre qui vivait en Finlande au Manoir de sa famille à elle, avec son mari et ses trois enfants.

Ledit mari, Ecthelion Albion, avait rapidement accepté de ne pas emmener sa femme dans sa propre famille, lut Harry.

La famille Albion était grande, et nombres de ses frères et sœurs habitaient déjà à leur demeure, dans les îles Ecossaises, quand il se maria, alors il était plus simple de ne pas ajouter encore du monde. Les Nimwë étaient aussi plus puissants que les Albion, et cela fut bien vu qu'il marie une fille de cette lignée là, et qu'il fasse partie de sa famille à elle.

Lancelot Nimwë, le jeune frère de Bérénice et Andromaque, n'avait pas de compagne fixe, et vivait lorsque l'envie lui prenait au Manoir familial. Harry s'étonna de la précision et des informations aussi récentes des ouvrages, et devina qu'ils devaient, par un même principe que l'arbre généalogique, s'actualiser magiquement.

Harry se mit alors à lire les ouvrages historiques sur les lignées de sa famille, et ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à faire réellement trop sombre pour pouvoir lire qu'il s'arrêta, et sortit en espérant qu'il saurait retrouver son chemin.

.

Harry parvint à retrouver le salon, après s'être un peu perdu, et il y trouva son père assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un livre à la main. Le feu était allumé et la chaleur s'était agréablement répandue dans la pièce.

Harry en fut ravi car il était pratiquement glacé, étant resté longtemps dans la bibliothèque sans chercher à la chauffer, et les couloirs étaient tout aussi froid quand il s'y était perdu.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son père et le regarda. Severus tint à terminer son chapitre et apprécia qu'Harry ne le dérange pas.  
Il posa enfin le livre et se tourna vers son fils.

- Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il amicalement.

- J'ai lu dans les livres ce qui concernait la famille Nimwë et la famille Prince, principalement, mais j'ai aussi vu des passages à propos des autres familles reliées, répondit Harry.

- Bien. Il est important pour tout membre d'une famille de la noblesse de connaître sa généalogie, son histoire, et celle de sa famille, dit Severus. J'aimerai que tu apprennes par cœur les éléments majeurs, afin d'être capable de répondre si l'on te pose des questions. Tu seras présenté comme mon neveu, et ce n'est pas parce qu'à Poudlard, je ne suis qu'un professeur, que j'ai complètement abandonné les traditions et valeurs de ma famille.

Les propos de Severus firent penser Harry à quelque chose.

- Hum… nous allons voir des… _relations_ à toi avant la rentrée ? demanda-t-il en hésitant un peu.

Il pensait à d'éventuels Mangemorts, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser, et une part de lui se demandait s'il avait une chance de voir Drago avant de retourner à l'école.

- Je ne suis pas certain encore, répondit Severus tranquillement, mais les Malefoy ont pour habitude d'organiser une soirée pour le Nouvel An, où toutes les nobles familles de sang-pur et non hostiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres sont invitées.

Harry regarda son père fixement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda calmement Severus comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Severus avec assurance. A partir de maintenant, je compte bien réussir à t'inculquer un minimum de l'éducation que j'ai reçue. Je sais que cela sera difficile, et le temps nous manquera, toutefois, non seulement tu feras la fierté de ta famille, mais tu feras également la fierté de ton compagnon, qui se désespère de pouvoir appliquer un jour sur toi le mot « distingué ».

Harry avait l'impression que son père faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

- En quoi – une _charmante_ soirée – chez les Malefoy – est – une bonne – idée… ?

- C'est une soirée "du grand monde", ce sera très bien pour commencer à t'apprendre les manières en société, développa Severus. Mes cousines seront là, tu leur seras présentées, et tu rencontreras les cousins de ton âge. Je ne peux pas dire si cet imbécile de Lancelot sera présent également mais…

- Non mais tu es vraiment sérieux, réagit Harry. Tu vas m'emmener dans la famille d'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, qui aura invité tous les autres fidèles serviteurs bien sûr, et leurs familles, familles qui doivent toutes vouloir autant ma mort que leur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus soupira et regarda Harry fermement.

- Oui, affirma-t-il. Mais personne ne cherchera à te tuer puisque tu seras mon neveu. Personne ne te reconnaîtra.

- Mais tu as conscience que poser un pas à moins de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Drago signifie déclencher un cataclysme, en ce moment ?!

- J'en suis conscient, répondit Severus. Cependant…

- Non mais tu es vraiment sérieux ?!

La voix de Severus claqua.

- Cela suffit, coupa-t-il brusquement. Tout d'abord, cela fait deux fois que tu me coupes la parole. Ensuite, j'estime avoir l'expérience et les connaissances nécessaires pour savoir ce que je fais. Enfin, je ne tolérerai pas davantage ton attitude irrespectueuse à mon égard.

Harry jeta un regard incrédule et abasourdi à son père. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Cet endroit lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.  
Trop surpris pour répondre, il resta silencieux la bouche ouverte, et son père en profita.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, je suppose que nous allons pouvoir passer à table, il est l'heure de dîner. J'ai fait venir quelques elfes de maisons de Poudlard pour la cuisine et l'entretien, je vais te les présenter.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et sortit du salon pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Harry eut un moment d'arrêt mais il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de le suivre, ne voulant pas se perdre à nouveau, et encore peu sûr de la meilleure façon d'agir.

La table était bellement dressée, et deux couverts étaient installés à l'une des extrémités, l'un en tête de table et l'autre à côté. Trois elfes de maisons attendaient un peu en retrait que Severus le fasse signe d'avancer.

Harry reconnut tout de suite l'un d'entre eux. Il allait prononcer son nom et lui parler mais son père l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur son bras et en parlant d'une voix forte :

- Dobby, Grotius, Délie, je vous présente mon fils, Darren Prince. Je vous interdis formellement de dévoiler cette information à quiconque, car il sera présenté à tout le monde comme mon neveu. De même, tout ce que vous pourrez voir ou entendre dans cette maison et dans l'ensemble du domaine doit rester secret. Est-ce clair ?

Les trois elfes saluèrent Severus avec révérence.

- Darren, voici Dobby, Grotius, et Délie. Ils sont employés à Poudlard mais le directeur m'a laissé les employer pour les quelques jours qui restent avant la reprise des cours. Ils ont pour consigne d'obéir à tes ordres comme aux miens pour la durée de leur séjour ici.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était intrigué que Dobby soit là sans savoir qui il était. Severus les enjoignit de servir les premiers plats, et s'installa à la place au bout de la table. Harry alla s'assoir à côté de son père silencieusement. Cette soirée était étrange. Inhabituelle et étrange.

Severus ne chercha pas à faire la conversation durant le repas et Harry ne l'engagea pas non plus, préférant déguster les délicieux mets qu'on leur servait. Lorsque le dessert fut apporté, Severus dit à Grotius et Délie de prendre congé et de ne revenir que le lendemain matin. Ils disparurent après une révérence.

Dobby commençait de repartir vers les cuisines, incertain de l'attitude à adopter, mais Severus le rappela :

- Dobby, tu peux rester. Bien, Harry, Dobby est au courant de qui tu es, mais les deux autres elfes ne le sont pas. Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi quand je lui ai demandé quelques elfes de maisons.

- Ah, cela m'intriguait aussi, dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe. Bonsoir Dobby, je suis très heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Le jeune maître est toujours aussi aimable avec Dobby, même sous un autre visage, Dobby reconnaîtrait toujours sa grandeur d'âme et…

Harry se mit à rire.

- Vraiment Dobby, pour moi c'est juste de la politesse, l'interrompit-il. Et puis, tu es mon ami, nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement plusieurs fois.

Les grands yeux de Dobby se mouillèrent de larmes et il se mit à bredouiller.

- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, oui un grand sorcier.

- Bien, merci Dobby, ce sera tout, intervint Severus. Reviens demain en même temps que les deux autres, mais attention à ne pas prononcer le nom d'Harry quand ils peuvent entendre. Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose, je sais, mais je préfère rester prudent.

Dobby salua et après avoir fait plusieurs références à Harry, il disparut.

Severus mena Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, et souhaita une bonne nuit à son fils. Harry entra, et regarda autour de lui avec admiration. La pièce était grande, impressionnante, luxueuse. Il s'installa dans le lit avec un sourire de confort.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et son père passèrent dans la bibliothèque car Severus voulait lui montrer quelques livres à nouveau. Ils y restèrent plusieurs heures, et y retournèrent ensuite après le déjeuner.

Severus passa ainsi la journée à inculquer à Harry une bonne partie de l'histoire de leur famille, et à vérifier ses connaissances historiques sur le monde des sorciers, pour s'assurer qu'il n'éveillerait pas les soupçons.

Ils lisaient tous les deux dans le petit salon après dîner quand des coups furent fermement frappés à la porte d'entrée. Severus haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un arriver, mais rapidement, il sut qui devait être venu rendre visite. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour que celui-ci le suive.

Severus ouvrit la porte… et Harry eut un imperceptible recul, sous l'effet de la surprise. Lucius Malefoy entra avec manière dans le Manoir.

Il salua Severus. Harry déglutit quand Malefoy posa les yeux sur lui. Ce même regard s'était posé sur lui en juin dernier. Des yeux gris glacés entre des tombes effrayantes…

- Lucius, je te présente mon neveu, Darren Prince, introduisit Severus.

- Ton neveu ? releva Malefoy. Je te croyais fils unique.

- Il est le fils d'une cousine éloignée, mais je préfère faire simple et efficace, répondit Severus calmement.

- Comme toujours, commenta Malefoy. Enchanté, Darren Prince.

L'homme tendit sa main vers Harry qui ne sut comment il parvint à la lui serrer sans broncher.

Severus invita son ami à partager un verre au petit salon.  
Comment pouvait-on être ami avec une personne pareille, se demandait Harry… jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'une certaine relation qu'il entretenait avec le fils de ladite personne lui revienne en mémoire.

Harry grimaça et tenta vainement de chasser toute pensée de son esprit.

Il dut s'assoir sur le fauteuil voisin de celui de Malefoy et ne savait pas si la situation était, pour lui, plutôt tendue à cause du problème Mangemorts-Potter, ou plutôt gênante à cause de Drago et lui… Il fallait définitivement qu'il arrête de penser à Drago.

Severus apporta deux verres et du brandy et il servit son ami.

- Tu ne laisses pas ton neveu boire Severus ? s'étonna Malefoy.

- Tu plaisantes, il a l'âge de ton fils, répliqua Severus.

- Oh mais Drago a déjà eu l'occasion de goûter quelques alcools forts, répondit Malefoy tranquillement.

_Irréelle. La situation était complètement irréelle. Complètement. Irréelle. _

- Tu m'avais prévenu de son arrivée il y a quelques temps déjà, il me semble, dit Malefoy.

- Oui, ses parents sont décédés le mois dernier, et j'ai apparemment été le seul qui puisse le prendre en charge, répondit Severus.

- Et il ira à Poudlard à la rentrée ? interrogea Malefoy.

- Je l'emmène avec moi la veille de la reprise, pour le présenter à Dumbledore et pour qu'il soit réparti au dîner, précisa Severus.

- Serpentard ?

- J'espère bien.

- Drago est préfet, il s'occupera de l'aider à se faire une place, dit Malefoy.

_Mais qu'il arrête, mais qu'il arrête de prononcer son nom ! _supplia mentalement Harry. _Quelqu'un, pitié, qu'ils parlent d'autre chose !_

- D'ailleurs, il va pouvoir rencontrer les jeunes Serpentards dimanche soir. Vous venez à notre petite soirée n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Severus. Ce sera l'occasion de le présenter.

Il y eut un léger silence. Harry avait envie de fuir tant il lui était difficile de rester aussi proche de Lucius Malefoy.

- As-tu invité mes cousines Nimwë ?

- Evidemment, il est toujours un honneur d'accueillir les Nimwë chez nous. C'est une famille ancienne, et très respectable. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que le nom ne s'éteigne…

- Oui, ce petit imbécile de Lancelot n'a pas l'air décidé à le transmettre à une descendance.

Harry trouvait vraiment la situation complètement étrange.

- Tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas.

- Il n'a rien fait pour mériter mon affection, famille ou non.

_Et bien, il ne l'aime vraiment pas_, pensa Harry. _Malefoy appelle ses cousines par leurs prénoms, ils doivent bien se connaître. Pourtant, je croyais qu'elles n'étaient pas du côté de Voldemort… _

- Sais-tu que le fils Zabini et le fils Nott sont devenus assez proches de Drago ? relança Severus, sans un regard pour Harry qui désespérait de pouvoir quitter la pièce tant il était mal à l'aise. Ton fils commence enfin à avoir d'autres relations que les fils Crabbe et Goyle.

- Oui, je l'ai su, et en ai félicité Drago. Ton neveu pourra rencontrer les fils Nott et Zabini demain soir également, et une bonne partie des Serpentards de l'année de Drago, ainsi que d'autres jeunes gens prometteurs.

- C'est très bien, cela permettra de l'intégrer rapidement parmi leur petit cercle.

Il y eut alors un silence légèrement tendu, et un regard échangé entre Severus et Malefoy. Severus tourna enfin les yeux vers Harry.

- Bien Darren, tu peux nous laisser maintenant, lui dit-il.

Harry parvint à ne pas laisser s'exprimer son soulagement, et il sortit après avoir salué sobrement les deux hommes. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se permit un long soupir en s'appuyant contre le mur. _Plus jamais une situation pareille. _

Il allait partir mais la conversation s'orienta sur un sujet particulier, et il resta espionner sans hésitation.

- Comment va Drago ? demanda Severus une fois Harry parti.

- Pourquoi cette question ? répliqua immédiatement Malefoy, sur la défensive, ce qui intrigua Harry.

- Je me soucis simplement de mon filleul Lucius, répondit Severus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Lucius ? insista Severus.

- Il a été… étrange durant ces vacances, avoua alors Malefoy.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des choses inhabituelles sont arrivées autour de lui, comme un débordement de magie, et son comportement n'était pas comme d'habitude également. Je n'ai jamais vu Drago être aussi peu posé et maître de soi. Un moment il était silencieux et ses pensées si loin qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait, et la seconde suivante, il s'énervait pour rien, et c'est là que des choses se passaient.

Severus commençait à comprendre, et il se promit de parler de cela avec son fils.

- C'est étrange en effet… commenta-t-il. Qu'est-il arrivé dans ces moments-là ?

- Le temps se mettait à changer subitement, rapporta Malefoy, ou bien les flammes des lampes et cheminées s'agitaient dangereusement. Des choses comme ça.

Malefoy regarda son ami.

- Severus, as-tu remarqué quelque chose à Poudlard ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu le troubler, lui arriver, je ne sais pas ? Il ne veut rien me dire.

_Tu m'étonnes… _pensa Harry. _Oui, évidemment, cher Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis pas certain que vous l'auriez bien pris…_

- Non, je n'ai rien vu de particulier, je suis désolé Lucius, mentit Severus. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Cela a duré toutes les vacances ?

- A peu près. Il y a eu un jour plus fort que les autres le soir de Noël. J'avais repris espoir que ce ne soit rien parce qu'il semblait aller très bien toute la journée durant. Il était même euphorique, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bien compris pourquoi, mais je préférais cela à ses sortes de crises. Et puis d'un seul coup il a recommencé, et voilà que cet après-midi, il est redevenu exactement comme avant tous ces évènements. Je n'y comprends rien du tout.

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à toute vitesse. Drago avait apparemment aimé son cadeau, et il en était très heureux, et son état nerveux ensuite était sûrement dû à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bataille contre les Mangemorts.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange : comment cela se faisait-il que tout se soit calmé depuis qu'Harry était arrivé au Manoir Prince ? Il avait lui-même ressenti le changement, comme une sorte de sérénité soudaine.

- Je n'ai pas d'explications pour l'instant Lucius, dit Severus. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu désires me parler ?

- Oui, répondit Malefoy sans détours.

Severus s'en doutait, tout comme il se doutait du contenu de ce que son ami allait lui dire.

- Tu as eu l'air assez occupé ces derniers temps, et beaucoup se demandent s'il s'agit d'une mission que t'aurait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou si tu es toujours digne de confiance… exposa Malefoy. J'ai bien sûr rappelé à tout le monde que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'avait pas encore tué, c'était bien qu'il croyait en ta loyauté, et tous savent à quel point il est impossible de le tromper.

Harry eut un rire jaune. Il savait à quel point son père était doué pour cela, mais si lui devait se retrouver face à Voldemort, ce ne serait pas aussi simple…

- Mais tu devrais faire attention, continua Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais je suis le seul qui aie véritablement confiance en toi, et qui ne cherchera pas à te poignarder dans le dos.

- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, remercia sincèrement Severus. Mais que tous soient rassurés, mes affaires n'ont été que dans l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus resservit leurs verres.

- J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur le rituel, les héritiers, et le rôle de Potter, dit-il. Comme la plupart des ouvrages qui traitent de ce sujet sont en sécurité à Poudlard, je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pu y avoir accès, et je sais aussi qu'il lui manque des informations, alors j'ai fait des recherches sans attirer les soupçons.

- Très bien, il sera satisfait, répondit Malefoy. Surtout si tu as en effet des choses à lui apprendre.

- C'est le cas.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Au fait Severus, je tiens une fois encore à te présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir vérifié que tu avais été prévenu pour l'attaque l'autre jour, dit-il ensuite.

- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Y a-t-il autre chose de prévu prochainement ? demanda alors Severus.

- Pas vraiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut rester encore dans l'ombre pour l'instant, et une autre attaque, rapprochée de celle qui a eu lieu, pourrait peut-être élever les soupçons de Fudge, pense-t-il.

Harry prit un air désabusé à cette idée.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, vu la façon dont notre Ministre refuse de voir la vérité, continua Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaîtrait devant lui qu'il jurerait encore qu'il ne s'agit que d'une machination de Potter et Dumbledore pour le renverser et prendre le pouvoir.

- Pourquoi les sorciers ont-ils élus un homme pareil à leur tête, c'est incompréhensible, marmonna Severus.

Harry était bien d'accord.

- Les hommes sont faibles et ils aiment les mensonges s'ils signifient la sécurité, dit Malefoy avec clairvoyance.

Comme Severus et Malefoy se mirent ensuite à parler de choses qui n'avaient pas d'intérêt particulier pour Harry, celui-ci s'éclipsa.

Malefoy ne tarda pas à partir et Harry dut venir le saluer et lui serrer la main à nouveau. Une fois la porte refermée sur le Mangemort, Severus se tourna vers Harry qui soupirait à nouveau de soulagement.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne risquais rien, dit Severus. Personne ne pourra te reconnaître demain soir.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry.

Severus regarda son fils fixement, et après un long silence inconfortable, lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry faussement innocent.

- Tu nous as espionné j'imagine ? Attitude à la fois Serpentarde mais qui reflète aussi cette capacité Gryffondor à se mêler constamment de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

- Qui ne me regarde pas, qui ne me regarde pas… releva Harry. Un peu tout de même ! Vous avez parlé de Drago et de Voldemort, je me sens un minimum concerné.

Severus sourit.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais si je te reprends à nouveau à m'espionner, tu le regretteras, c'est clair ?

- Je ne t'espionnais pas toi, je…

- Est-ce clair ? insista Severus sévèrement.

Harry regarda Severus avec incompréhension d'abord, et puis de la fermeté et une lueur de défi remplirent ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis qu'on est ici, mais j'ai quelque chose à rendre clair moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix posée mais grave et tendue.

Severus n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Je suis peut-être ton fils, et avec tout le respect que je te dois, les choses risquent de ne pas très bien se passer si tu continues d'essayer d'abuser de ton autorité sur moi de cette façon. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que ça ne marchera pas ainsi.

Severus fronça les sourcils et s'agaça de l'attitude de son fils.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas reçu d'éducation correcte que cela signifie que tu peux agir comme tu l'entends, jeune homme, gronda-t-il.

Harry était abasourdi.

- Non mais écoute-toi ! réagit-il violemment. Depuis quand tu parles comme ça, et à moi en plus ?!

- La porte est ouverte, tu peux partir quand tu veux, répliqua Severus.

- Pardon ?

Severus sentit qu'il était calme et sûr de lui à nouveau, et continua :

- Si tu n'es pas content, rien ne t'oblige à rester. Je suis ton père et je me comporterai avec toi comme il me semble juste. Ton éducation est à revoir, et je m'y emploie. Et tu n'as rien à dire sur le sujet.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à protester mais Severus leva la main et parla d'une voix sèche.

- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Va te coucher, il est tard, et nous avons une longue journée demain. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit vers ses propres appartements, laissant un Harry incapable de réagir.

Il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, mais ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts. Son père avait apparemment décidé de prendre son rôle à cœur, mais ce n'était pas trop du goût d'Harry. Il voulait les avantages d'avoir des parents, pas les inconvénients, bien sûr, mais il semblait qu'il n'allait pas trop avoir le choix.

Cependant, si Severus voulait avoir tous les aspects du père aristocrate typique, Harry allait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer les joies d'avoir à charge un adolescent, qui plus est, un Gryffondor. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Le sommeil commença à le prendre tandis qu'il montait des plans dans son esprit. Il s'endormit avec un sourire amusé.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était à peine levé. Harry n'avait pas fait de longue nuit depuis un bon moment, mais il s'était habitué aux réveils très matinaux. Et passer une semaine à se faire réveiller par Sirius transformé lui avait fait garder cette habitude.

Il descendit après avoir traîné un peu, et découvrit Severus un journal à la main, en train de boire son café. Celui-ci leva la tête avec surprise en le voyant arriver :

- Déjà debout ?

- Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi et vous donc père ? répliqua Harry avec un air moqueur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bonjour, répondit-il.

Harry s'installa à côté de son père. Dobby apparut tout de suite et s'inclina.

- Maître Rogue, jeune Maître Prince, salua-t-il. Que désirez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner monsieur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- J'aimerais des toasts et du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît.

Dobby s'inclina de nouveau, et disparut. Severus regarda rapidement autour de lui et se pencha vers Harry.

- C'est très noble d'être poli avec les elfes de maisons, mais c'est aussi inhabituel, et typiquement toi. Alors ne le fais pas.

Harry hocha la tête mais son expression manifestait son désaccord.  
Severus lisait la Gazette des Sorciers alors Harry mangea en silence. Quand son père eut terminé sa lecture, il plia le journal et le posa sur la table avant de s'adresser à Harry.

- Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Mmh ? répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

- A propos d'hier soir, précisa Severus.

Harry termina ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répondit :

- Oh, je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, admit-il. Ca m'a agacé et j'étais surpris, alors j'ai réagi.

Severus prenait un air soulagé et satisfait, alors Harry ajouta sans attendre :

- J'ai aussi passé le reste de la soirée à chercher les meilleurs moyens de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, au cas où ça t'intéresse, précisa-t-il. Et je commencerai en ayant un raisonnement de gamin: Tu veux être un père, alors je vais être un adolescent insupportable.

Face à son air moqueur, Severus fit une grimace assez éloquente.

- Bien joué, déclara-il. Je n'ai ni la patience ni le courage de faire face à un Gryffondor en pleine forme, alors je crois que je vais calmer le coup de l'autorité, et tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas me faire souffrir inutilement.

- Impeccable, voilà une bonne chose de réglée, répondit Harry en lui adressant un grand sourire satisfait.

Severus soupira, mais il était plus amusé qu'agacé.

Il attendit qu'Harry termine son petit-déjeuner et lui demanda ensuite de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans une salle que Severus présenta comme la salle de réception. Il passa deux bonnes heures à lui apprendre les manières et politesses exigées dans les soirées 'du grand monde' comme il les appelait, soirées comme celle qu'ils allaient passer chez les Malefoy.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans une salle un peu excentrée, qui fut présentée comme une salle d'entraînement, magique et physique. Severus le fit assoir et lui annonça qu'ils allaient rester là jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse utiliser plus que parfaitement l'occlumancie.

Ils travaillèrent durant plusieurs longues heures, ne s'interrompant que pour le déjeuner, heures qui parurent interminables à Harry. Mais il dut s'en sortir assez convenablement puisque son père parut assez content de lui.

Il avait travaillé pendant les vacances et les exercices de méditation avaient été très utiles. Voir Severus s'estimer satisfait de ses capacités et être confiant en rapport avec la soirée qui approchait à grands pas rassura Harry.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi lorsque Severus envoya Harry se reposer un peu. Après l'occlumancie, ils avaient revus encore les connaissances et notions qu'Harry devait impérativement connaître, et Harry avait l'impression qu'avec l'ensemble de la journée, sa tête allait exploser.

Il se tint éveillé jusqu'au dîner, et remercia son père lorsque celui-ci l'envoya se coucher directement ensuite, lui épargnant ainsi les nouvelles lectures instructives qu'il avait prévues. Harry tomba sur son lit, et s'endormit sans attendre.

A nouveau le lendemain, Severus fit beaucoup travailler Harry pendant la matinée. Mais après le déjeuner, au lieu de le faire s'exercer, il jugea préférable de s'occuper d'une autre dimension de son rôle.

- Tu n'as pas de garde robe convenable, ni pour ce soir, ni pour le reste du temps, introduisit Severus. C'est pourquoi je vais faire venir quelqu'un. Je vais l'appeler, et pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tu changes l'apparence de ta chouette, et masque tout signe sur tes affaires qui trahirait ton identité.

Harry acquiesça. Avec le nouvel an un dimanche cette année-là, le lundi qui était habituellement celui de la rentrée se retrouvait férié, mais l'école reprenait immédiatement ensuite. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses affaires après la soirée chez les Malefoy, il valait mieux le faire tout de suite.

Il monta donc dans sa chambre pour s'en charger tandis que son père allait dans son bureau, utiliser la cheminée qui servait à communiquer avec d'autres.

Changer la couleur et un peu la forme d'Hedwige, évidemment trop reconnaissable, s'avéra un peu plus délicat que prévu. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, lorsque la chouette se retrouva verte à pois rouges et avec des antennes, Harry se résolut à appeler son père, déjà alerté par les cris indignés du pauvre animal.

Severus s'occupa de la chouette, la rendant brune et plus petite, et s'énerva contre Harry pour ne pas être capable de modifier l'apparence d'une chouette. Bien sûr, Harry cria après Severus que ce n'était pas en lui hurlant dessus qu'il allait l'aider à faire quelque chose de correct.

La dispute aurait continué longtemps encore si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte d'entrée. Severus procéda au traditionnel échange de regards noirs avec son fils, le chargeant de rassembler ses affaires scolaires et ses vêtements, évidemment éparpillés partout dans la pièce, en dépit du peu de temps passé par Harry dedans.

La dispute faillit reprendre mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et l'elfe Délie introduisit le visiteur en s'excusant mille fois de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire attendre dans le vestibule.

Severus se retourna avec brusquerie, à la fois parce qu'énervé par sa dispute avec son fils, et parce que l'identité dudit visiteur ne pouvait que lui porter davantage sur les nerfs.

- Seeev ! Content de te voir, cousin, salua un jeune homme grand et séduisant.

Severus salua à peine, et quitta immédiatement la pièce.

- Salut Darren ! dit alors l'homme en se tournant vers Harry. Je suis Lancelot Nimwë.

Harry la salua chaleureusement, très heureux de rencontrer un membre de sa famille.

- Le vieux grincheux m'a demandé, comme si c'était une torture d'ailleurs, raconta Lancelot, de venir te filer des fringues plus adaptées à ta nouvelle condition familiale.

Non seulement Lancelot était plutôt jeune, mais son visage le rajeunissait encore, et en plus il parlait sans aucunes manières. Harry l'aimait bien, son attitude détendue était vraiment agréable à fréquenter, et il lui rappelait les jumeaux Weasley.

- Alors, fais-moi voir ce que tu as déjà ? demanda Lancelot en regardant la pièce. Oula, oui, on va tout changer cher ami… !

Harry laissa échapper un rire en voyant l'air de dégoût que prit Lancelot en découvrant ses habits. Il n'avait toujours porté que les vieux fringues de Dudley, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion ou l'argent pour en acheter d'autres en dehors de Poudlard.

Lancelot sortit sa baguette et d'un geste envoya tous les habits d'Harry sur le sol.

- Une dernière parole d'adieu ? demanda-t-il à son jeune cousin.

- Pas une seule, répondit Harry amusé.

- Des regrets ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Super !

Lancelot lui faisait penser à Sirius aussi, songea Harry en le regardant s'amuser comme un gamin à faire disparaître les vieux vêtements informes.

Une fois ce travail-là terminé, l'homme sortit de sa poche un sac minuscule. Pointant sa baguette dessus, il lança un « _Amplificatum !_ » et le sac s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un large sac de voyage. Ce fut bien plus impressionnant quand Lancelot fit la même chose avec une armoire, si grande qu'elle atteignait le plafond de la chambre.

Les vêtements furent magiquement sortis et Harry regardait, amusé, les habits flotter dans toute la pièce. Lancelot les tria par sortes, couleurs et teintes, tailles, et occasions dans lesquelles on pouvait les porter avant de demander à Harry de se placer au centre de la chambre.

Lancelot plaça un grand miroir à pied derrière son jeune cousin et entama une conversation de banalités avec Harry tout en faisait léviter devant lui les différents vêtements. Harry en voyait certains se placer sur le lit tandis que les autres retournaient dans le sac ou dans l'armoire, et vit défiler devant lui toutes sortes d'habits qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant, excepté peut-être sur Drago ou sur des élèves de nobles familles.

Quand Lancelot sembla avoir fait le tour, il ordonna à Harry d'aller essayer les uns après les autres les habits posés sur le lit. Il avait gardé ceux qui avaient la bonne taille et qui d'après lui, iraient au jeune garçon qui commençait à être un peu embarrassé.

Tous les vêtements choisis lui allaient très bien en effet, et il commença à prendre un peu plus confiance en son nouveau lui. Les habits négligés allaient très bien avec ses cheveux courts et décoiffés.

Mais ce nouveau style vestimentaire, plus habillé et plus classe, lui donnait une allure particulière qu'il commença à apprécier, et qui s'accordait tout à fait avec les traits légèrement plus fins de son visage et ses cheveux plus ordonnés que sous son apparence précédente.

Ses joues rosirent lorsque passa dans son esprit l'idée que Drago apprécierait.

Severus entra alors, toujours de mauvaise humeur apparemment, et leur demanda où ils en étaient, car il allait bientôt falloir partir et se rendre à la soirée chez les Malefoy.

Si Severus n'appréciait pas son cousin, il savait aussi que cet énergumène pouvait aider Harry à se changer les idées, et il lui rappelait bien trop le sale clébard pour imaginer qu'Harry n'ait pas fait l'association lui aussi.

Même si Harry n'avait pas fait de commentaires, ou s'il semblait pour le moment bien vivre le changement, Severus devinait que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et il savait bien que son fils ne dormait pas très bien. En le voyant sourire, une petite voix dans la tête de Severus lui murmura que ça valait la peine de supporter son insupportable cousin.

Lancelot conseilla l'une des tenues pour la soirée, et les salua.

- Je vais me préparer moi-même, lança-t-il en s'en allant. A tout à l'heure !

Severus ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et soupira de soulagement de le voir enfin parti. Harry se mit à rire et Severus fit mine de s'en agacer, pour ne pas laisser voir le souci qu'il avait envers son fils.

- Va donc t'habiller avec ce qu'il t'a amené et ranger un peu tes affaires, ta chambre est dans un état incroyable ! le houspilla Severus.

Harry obéit en souriant.

.

Peu après, comme il était prêt mais que ce n'était pas encore l'heure, il préféra s'échapper un moment à la bibliothèque avant que son père ne lui tombe dessus et ne cherche à lui faire encore rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne.

Harry regarda du côté des livres non historiques, et flâna un peu entre les étagères. Un ouvrage était légèrement sorti de sa rangée alors il voulut le pousser, mais le titre attira son attention : Lys Amoureux _[en anglais : A Lily In Love]_.

Harry prit le livre et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une feuille s'en échappa et tomba à terre. Harry se pencha pour la prendre. Elle était pliée et sur un côté était inscrit un nom. Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre, d'une lettre adressée à sa mère. Posant le livre, Harry s'adossa contre l'étagère derrière lui et regarda la feuille pliée, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait l'ouvrir ou non. Ne pouvant résister, il la déplia.

_« Ma tendre Lily,_

_Je me languis de toi et de ton rire, et de tes yeux qui me regardent. Je me languis de ton amour et je donnerais tout pour un instant à tes côtés._

_Dumbledore me promet que l'avenir sera heureux un jour. Il ne cesse de me promettre ce bonheur futur auquel j'ai du mal à croire. Crois-tu encore, mon amour ? Peux-tu croire encore que la lumière vaincra nos ténèbres grandissantes ?_

_Si la vie nous accorde un fils, appelons-le Harry. Ce prénom brille de force et de courage. Oui, un prénom de Gryffondor, je sais, mais le prénom de ton fils, à toi, la seule rouge et or que j'aimerai jamais. Un prénom de héros, ne trouves-tu pas ? Un prénom de roi. Et si nous avons une fille, appelons-la Hélène. Belle Hélène, fille de sa mère merveilleuse. Je sais, je ne sonne plus très Serpentard ces derniers temps. _

_Si Black trouve un jour cette lettre, je suis certain de ne pas avoir un instant de répit. Je t'en supplie ne la montre à personne. Pas même à Potter, ni à Lupin. Surtout pas à Lupin, son regard de monsieur-je-sais-tout est juste pire que toutes les moqueries de Black et de Potter. _

_Si ce temps heureux nous est accordé, je changerai mon nom. Rogue est un Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombera et je pourrai prendre sans honte le nom de ma mère et le donner à nos enfants. Harry Prince et Hélène Prince, cela sonne tout de même mieux, non ? _

_Et quand je serai enfin heureux de qui je serai devenu, je trouverai enfin le courage, ce fameux courage des Gryffondors, ces foutus Gryffondors. Alors je saurai comment te demander de m'épouser. Enfin._

_Je t'aime._

_Severus, tien à jamais. »_

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent. La feuille glissa entre ses doigts et toucha le sol sans un bruit.

.

Severus ne savait pas où s'était encore caché son fils. Il était l'heure de partir chez les Malefoy et il avait encore de nombreuses recommandations à lui faire. Severus chercha un peu partout avant de penser à la bibliothèque. Il se traita d'idiot et y monta rapidement.

Ne le trouvant pas du côté des ouvrages traitant de l'histoire de leur famille, il chercha de l'autre côté. Un doute le prit subitement et il fonça vers l'étagère dans laquelle était rangé le livre de…

Harry était là, assis par terre, le regard très loin et douloureux. La lettre par terre devant lui. Severus soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de son fils.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole.

- Mon prénom était ton idée…

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Mon prénom était ton idée, et tu croyais que James était vraiment mon père. Est-ce que tu as cru tout ce temps que maman t'avait pris ce prénom en plus de t'avoir trompé ? Et tu l'aimais tellement…

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

- Et quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, avec ce visage qui ressemblait à James Potter, et son nom à lui à côté de ce prénom que tu avais choisi… Comment as-tu pu supporter…

La voix d'Harry était devenue presque imperceptible. Severus resta silencieux à nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et vit des larmes sur ses joues. Pris au dépourvu il essaya de dire quelque chose.

- Harry, ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, je veux dire, le malentendu est terminé maintenant et… S'il te plaît, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir face à…

Harry renifla et émit un petit rire. Il leva les yeux vers son père et sourit.

- Et oui je sais, un homme ne pleure pas, et un homme de noble famille maîtrise ses émotions etc…

Severus regarda Harry longtemps, et finalement, l'enlaça d'un bras. Harry s'appuya contre lui, et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer.

.

Il fut le premier à se secouer et à se relever, entraînant Harry avec lui. Severus remit la lettre dans le livre et le livre à sa place, et ils descendirent en silence.

Severus fit des dernières recommandations à Harry, vérifia sa tenue, jeta un sort sur ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'ils ne dévoileraient pas la cicatrice toujours visible sur son front, et réajusta des détails, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'air moqueur affiché sur le visage d'Harry.

Ils sortirent du Manoir après avoir congédié les elfes de Maison. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux, et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Enfin, ce soir, enfin, enfin, il allait revoir Drago.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Pères Et Fils_****] :**

Le chapitre tourne beaucoup autour de la famille. Le titre se réfère plus particulièrement à Severus et Harry puisqu'on les voit agir, évoluer, et discuter, autour de leur relation filiale, et ça peut évoquer ce type de relation en général.

On peut tirer un lien aussi vers Lucius Malefoy et Drago, à la fois parce que Lucius parle de son fils, et parce qu'Harry ne cesse de faire le rapprochement entre le père et sa relation avec le fils.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

J'ai créé des moments un peu dramatiques dans ce chapitre : la lettre de Severus à Lily a été écrite pendant un cours et je me suis émue moi-même en imaginant ce que le Severus de mon histoire pouvait ressentir.

Je tenais vraiment à leur donner une famille, autant à Severus qu'à Harry. Et cela aurait été cruel de les faire tous ennemis. Je me suis amusée à reprendre des noms tirés de la littérature et de la culture.

Voici ce que ces noms signifient, et à quels univers je fais référence en les choisissant :

**Thémis**, fille d'Ouranos et de Gaia, Titanide, dont le nom signifie 'loi divine'.

**Gaius**, prénom romain latin, parallèle de Caius, donné entre autre à Caius Julius Caesar, et le médecin Gaius, personnage de la série _Merlin_.

**Nimwë**, un des noms celte donné à Viviane, la Dame du Lac (Nimue, Nyneve), associée au nom Mnémé, de Mnémosyne, la mère des Muses et divinité de la mémoire, et associée au nom celte Niamh qui signifie 'brillance'.

**Bérénice**, prénom macédonien qui signifie 'celle qui porte la victoire', donné entre autre à la maîtresse de l'empereur romain Titus, histoire reprise par Racine dans _Titus et Bérénice_.

**Andromaque**, prénom grec qui signifie 'celle qui combat les hommes', donné entre autre à l'épouse du héros et prince troyen Hector (cf. Guerre de Troie), personnage repris par Racine dans _Andromaque_.

**Ecthelion**, prénom inventé par J.R. , donné à deux intendants du Gondor, dont le père de Denethor II, père de Boromir et Faramir, qui apparaissent tous les trois dans la trilogie _Le Seigneur Des Anneaux_.

**Arthur**, prénom venant du celte, qui signifie 'roi des ours' (Cf. Roi Arthur)

**Elyan**, prénom celte, donné à un chevalier de la Table Ronde du Roi Arthur

**Lucy**, prénom venant du latin lux, la lumière, donné entre autre à un personnage du cycle de _Narnia_, par C.

**Albion**, mot venant du grec, passé en latin, qui signifie blanc, nom donné à la terre de Grande Bretagne, et nom d'un dieu tutélaire de l'île britannique, Géant, fils de Poséidon (dieu grec des mers) et frère d'Atlas (Géant qui porte le monde)

**Lancelot**, nom venant de l'ancien français, associé à la lance, nom (surnom) d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde du roi Arthur.

Et pour les deux elfes de maison inventés :

**Grotius**, prénom latin, romain, utilisé par Hugo Grotius, né Hugo/Huig de Groot, homme juridique du 16è siècle ayant posé les fondements du droit international (clin d'oeil aux droits des elfes de maison)

**Délie**, prénom de femme aimée par le poète romain Tibulle (1er siècle avant JC) (aucun rapport avec les elfes de maison, c'est juste un prénom apprécié)

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles d'Harry et Drago ? Y aura-t-il des incidents pendant la soirée chez les Malefoy ? Comment se passera la rencontre avec le reste de la famille de Severus ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Cf. Explications des prénoms pour les références qui y sont liées

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu _(Tome 4) : Lucius Malefoy au cimetière lors du retour de Voldemort

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Fudge refuse le retour de Voldemort

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _(Tome 6) : La mère de Severus Rogue s'appelait Eileen Prince, et elle était mariée à un Moldu, Tobias Rogue.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_La Comédie Du Siècle_], Harry devra manœuvrer sans se trahir au milieu de Mangemorts et d'une société partisane de Voldemort, malgré les incidents qui surviendront…


	19. Chapter 18 - La Comédie Du Siècle

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry découvre le Manoir Prince. Il découvre aussi que son père a toute une famille, du côté de sa mère, qu'il a hâte de connaître. Severus a deux cousines, Bérénice et Andromaque, toutes deux mariées et avec des enfants, et un cousin qu'il déteste, Lancelot, beaucoup plus jeune.

Harry apprend que l'aînée, Bérénice, a épouse un certain Thomas Zabini, le père de Blaise, l'ami de Drago à Serpentard, et qu'ils sont donc cousins ! Andromaque quant à elle, a trois enfants. Harry rencontre Lancelot avant les autres, lorsque le jeune homme vient lui offrir une garde robe plus adaptée à sa nouvelle identité.

Harry vit une soirée étrange, lorsque Lucius Malefoy vient rendre visite à Severus, avec lequel il est ami. Ils parlent de Drago, et de Voldemort.

Severus s'occupe aussi de parfaire l'éducation d'Harry pendant les quelques jours de vacances qui leur reste, et de travailler avec lui l'occlumancie, ce dont il est plutôt satisfait. Leur relation n'est pas toujours parfaite, et ils se disputent plusieurs fois, mais ne cessent pas un instant d'être père et fils. Harry trouve une lettre émouvante de Severus adressée à Lily, dans laquelle il exprime son amour.

Le dimanche soir venu, soir du Nouvel An, Harry et Severus partent pour la soirée donnée chez les Malefoy.

**Ce chapitre se déroule : **du dimanche soir 31 décembre au lundi soir 1er janvier

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 18 – La Comédie Du Siècle**

.

Severus et Harry avancèrent jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte du Manoir. A la surprise du jeune homme, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers l'endroit où ils avaient transplanés la veille mais partirent dans une autre direction.

Comme Severus marchait d'un pas vif et à grandes enjambées, Harry avait un peu du mal à le suivre, et il dut courir un peu pour le rattraper.

- On ne transplane pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi transplaner quand on peut marcher ? répondit son père tranquillement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Où habitent les Malefoy ? interrogea le jeune homme, surpris.

- Assez près pour qu'on y aille à pied, répondit Severus un peu moqueur.

Harry le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que ça fait trois jours que nous sommes juste à côté ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

- Moins fort ! Sois un peu prudent, par Merlin, siffla Severus.

Son fils s'excusa en chuchotant. Severus s'estima heureux qu'Harry ne lui reproche pas ouvertement de ne pas le lui avoir dit, et de ne pas avoir arrangé un moment entre Drago et lui plus tôt… mais dans ses yeux il voyait l'accusation qu'Harry gardait pour lui.

- Le Manoir Prince est très proche de celui des Malefoy, et les familles ont toujours été très amies et alliées, dit alors Severus en faisant mine d'ignorer le regard que son fils lui lançait.

Harry se concentra pour essayer de ressentir la présence de Drago dans son esprit. Il avait tant cherché à fermer ses pensées et à ne pas les laisser dériver vers son amant, de peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, qu'il sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement de marcher en le sentant aussi proche.

Severus se retourna, intrigué :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. J'ai juste été surpris, répondit Harry.

- Tu as ouvert ton esprit à Drago ? demanda Severus. Referme-le vite, tu dois rester complètement maître de toi-même lorsque vous vous croiserez là-bas.

Harry hocha la tête et son esprit se ferma en même temps que son visage. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps encore avant de distinguer des lueurs et bruits de discussions et de musique.

.

Le Manoir Malefoy était beaucoup plus clair et brillant que le Manoir Prince, tout aussi majestueux et légèrement plus petit, mais plus lumineux.

Les murs étaient blancs ou gris clair et des très nombreuses fenêtres y étaient encastrées. Harry fut ébloui par la splendeur des jardins et des lumières qui entouraient la demeure.

Son père lui donna un coup de coude en lui disant sur un ton moqueur de fermer la bouche. A peine atteignirent-ils les lieux que Severus reprit son masque glacial et dur, et Harry s'employa à prendre un air à la fois hautain et indifférent.

Ils avancèrent, se mêlant aux autres arrivants, Severus salua froidement quelques personnes. Certains jetaient des regards à Harry et il les entendit s'interroger sur son identité et sa ressemblance avec Severus mais aucun ne lui adressa la parole directement.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes d'entrée, Lucius Malefoy les accueillit chaleureusement, avec presque la même hypocrisie que celle accordée à tous les autres. Cependant, Harry distingua la différence dans sa façon de s'adresser à Severus, révélatrice de la véritable amitié qu'ils semblaient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

- Mon cher Severus, je suis enchanté de te voir. Et le jeune Darren est là lui aussi, excellent ! La journée a été bonne ?

- Très.

- Toujours aussi laconique en société, à ce que je vois. Tu devrais être plus aimable, tu n'es pas trop vieux pour séduire, mon vieil ami, lança Lucius avant de rire.

Harry se demandait sincèrement s'il n'allait pas se réveiller un jour. A chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Lucius Malefoy, cette sensation d'être dans une dimension irréelle le reprenait, tant la situation était étrange, de le voir ainsi sans que l'un cherche à se battre contre l'autre.

Après quelques autres politesses, Malefoy les invita à entrer et à faire comme chez soi avant d'aller accueillir d'autres invités. Severus pénétra donc dans l'immense salle de réception, Harry sur ses talons. Le jeune homme fut à nouveau particulièrement ébloui par les lieux mais parvint à ne pas trop le montrer.

Ils saluèrent Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago, qu'ils croisèrent en entrant dans la pièce. Harry vit en elle à la fois la force des Black et les manières des Malefoy, et il ne sut quoi penser de cette femme qu'il trouva intrigante.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus, et Severus interpela alors des personnes dont les noms firent revenir Harry à la réalité.

- Bérénice, Andromaque !

Harry se retourna brusquement, et découvrit deux femmes magnifiques dont le lien de parenté ne pouvait être nié, et aux allures de reines.

L'une avait de très longs cheveux noirs aux boucles envoutantes tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux plus frisés et d'une très belle couleur brune.

Harry les reconnut grâce aux portraits de l'arbre généalogique : la première était Bérénice, celle qui avait épousé Thomas Zabini, et la mère de Blaise, et la deuxième, Andromaque, celle qui avait épousé Echtelion Albion avec qui elle avait eu trois enfants.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de Severus avec de grands sourires et l'embrassèrent fraternellement.

- Bonsoir cousines, je suis enchanté de vous revoir, leur dit-il sincèrement.

- Severus, salua Andromaque, cela fait si longtemps.

- Bonsoir cousin, dit ensuite Bérénice. Alors, Blaise est-il toujours aussi sage ?

Intérieurement, Harry eut envie de rire. Blaise, sage ?

- Toujours. Enfin, autant qu'un garnement pareil puisse l'être, répondit Severus avec sarcasme.

Bérénice émit un rire et Harry eut l'impression d'être envouté à nouveau. Il commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas du sang de Vélane.

- Et qui est donc ce jeune homme qui te ressemble tant Severus ? s'enquit celle-ci.

- Le fils d'une lointaine cousine du côté de… commença-t-il de répondre.

- Severus… prononça Andromaque avec un ton amusé et faussement menaçant. Je sais toujours quand tu essaies de me mentir : tu as un tic au coin de l'œil qui te trahit à chaque fois. Aurais-tu eu une aventure dont tu ne nous aurais point parlé ? Car je suis certaine que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu n'étais pas marié.

Severus ouvrit la bouche tout en cherchant une excuse, quand une voix espiègle se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Voyons Bérénice, Sev est incapable d'avoir une relation avec qui que soit !

Voyant Severus laisser s'échapper un long soupir las, et Harry se mettre à sourire, les deux cousines éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Lancelot apparaissant à côté d'eux.

- Aller, Severus, tu peux tout nous dire, réattaqua Andromaque. C'est un secret ? ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

- Très bien, concéda Severus, comprenant qu'il en pourrait se débarrasser de leurs questions, et étant mal à l'aise de mentir ainsi à sa plus proche famille. Mais restez discrets sur le sujet, je le présente comme mon neveu.

- Promis ! dirent Bérénice et Andromaque avec de grands sourires.

Harry ne voyait pas comment elles auraient pu être du côté de Voldemort. Il était impossible que de telles personnes, elles et Lancelot, aussi agréables et souriantes, puissent prôner les bienfaits de la magie noire.  
Comment son père avec une famille pareille avait-il pu devenir un Mangemort ?! Peut-être à cause de ses parents, dont il n'avait rien dit, et sur lesquels Harry ne savait rien…

Severus avoua son secret à voix basse, dès que Lancelot eut promit à son tour de ne rien dévoiler :

- Il est mon fils.

Si les deux femmes essayèrent poliment de cacher leur surprise et si elles préférèrent le féliciter en continuant de sourire aussi agréablement, Lancelot, lui, ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur eux.

Harry vit celui, noir et meurtrier, que lui lançait Severus, et il eut envie de rire à son tour, mais réussit à se retenir. Lorsque Lancelot était venu la veille, Severus ne lui avait rien dit sur la véritable filiation entre lui et le garçon que le jeune homme avait rencontré. Si Lancelot avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, il n'avait toutefois pas posé de questions. Voilà qu'il avait la réponse !

Un groupe de jeunes aux âges proches de celui d'Harry s'avança alors vers eux, et Harry reconnut ses cousins qu'il avait vus en portrait, accompagnés de Blaise, Théodore, et quelques autres Serpentards de leur année, ainsi que d'autres plus âgés.

Blaise taquina Lancelot, complices, et tous saluèrent Severus respectueusement. Harry s'était prudemment un peu reculé, mais il sentit un regard sur lui et rencontra les yeux de Théodore qui ne le lâchaient pas. Harry fit un signe de tête très digne pour le saluer et Théodore plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard.

Severus attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le fit avancer un peu pour que tous le voient.

- Je vous présente le fils d'un lointain cousin, que je désigne et considère comme mon neveu, pour plus de simplicité, présenta-t-il. Son nom est Darren Prince, et ses parents étant décédés le mois dernier, il vit avec moi désormais. Certains d'entre vous auront le plaisir de le retrouver à Poudlard dans quelques jours.

Harry dut alors serrer la main de tout le monde et les écouter se présenter et faisant mine de chercher à retenir leurs noms. Ses cousins se présentèrent à lui en dernier et il apprécia tout de suite les enfants d'Andromaque, tout aussi amicaux que leur mère.

Le plus âgé, Arthur, était assez solennel tandis que son frère Elian restait plus naturel. Leur sœur Lucy le fit penser à Caitlin, en plus grande et plus… aristocrate.

Blaise lui serra la main en lui souriant chaleureusement, et tandis qu'ils se regardaient, Blaise s'attarda un instant en le détaillant. Harry n'osa réagir, prenant simplement une mine légèrement intriguée, et Blaise le laissa.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit aller directement vers Théodore pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, auquel Théo répondit sur le même ton. Ils regardèrent Harry, qui détourna rapidement les yeux, mais qui se demanda soudain s'ils avaient compris qui il était.

Severus l'emmena alors avec lui pour le présenter à beaucoup de monde, essayant d'éviter un maximum de Mangemorts trop connus du jeune homme pour ne pas lui compliquer les choses, et Harry s'efforça de jouer son rôle le mieux possible.

Il resta tout le temps extrêmement concentré pour garder ses barrières mentales intactes, tant vis-à-vis d'une éventuelle attaque de son esprit que vis-à-vis de Drago, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu.

Enfin, Severus l'enjoignit de retrouver ses cousins ou d'aller manger quelque chose, en tout cas, de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes, et Harry le vit se diriger vers des hommes qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

Il se détourna, son père faisait bien ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire, et se dirigea vers le buffet, mort de faim, avec l'idée en tête d'aller retrouver effectivement ses cousins ensuite.

Mais alors qu'il contournait les tables au fond de la salle pour trouver quelque chose à son goût, il sentit qu'on attrapait son bras et qu'on le tirait en arrière. Une porte se referma devant lui et on le fit se retourner.

Blaise et Théodore le regardaient avec de grands sourires moqueurs, dans une sorte de couloir secret. La porte était sûrement un panneau coulissant dans les murs, pensa furtivement Harry, avant de s'interroger sérieusement sur la présence des deux Serpentards.

- On t'a reconnu ! lança Blaise.

- Pardon, je ne vois pas… commença de répondre Harry avec manière.

- C'est bon Harry, on sait que c'est toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne te reconnaîtra, mais on se doutait que tu serais là, dit Théodore avec un ton rassurant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de garder l'air hautain que son père lui avait appris à avoir, et de prétendre être ennuyé, mais intérieurement son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il accepter ce qu'ils disaient, ou continuer de prétendre ? Que…

- On a deviné tous seuls, expliqua Blaise. Lorsque tu nous as demandé notre aide le soir du Bal, tu nous as dit que tu voulais faire croire que tu quitterais Poudlard, mais tu as présenté les choses de façon à nous faire penser que ce ne serait pas vrai.

- Alors on a imaginé que tu reviendrais mais caché, ou sous une autre apparence. Et quand on t'a vu avec le professeur Rogue, cela nous a semblé étrange, continua Théodore.

Les deux garçons semblaient avoir accepté sans problème que ce soit Harry en face d'eux, et sous une autre apparence, et jouant complètement un rôle. Harry voulut protester, estimant qu'il valait mieux rester prudent, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

- Ensuite, on t'a observé un peu. On a été certains que c'était toi quand on a vu Drago tout faire, mais alors tout faire, pour ne pas croiser ton chemin, reprit Blaise en se mettant à rire.

- C'était impressionnant d'ailleurs, parce que son père essayait de lui parler pour justement lui dire de saluer Severus et de t'être présenté, renchérit Théodore, et il devait éviter deux personnes, tout en gardant ses manières et en répondant aux salutations que les autres lui adressaient.

- C'était extrêmement drôle ! ajouta Blaise toujours hilare.

Théodore demanda alors à Harry comment il avait fait pour changer les traits de son visage et Harry n'eut aucune idée de quoi répondre. Il n'était toujours pas certain de la conduite à suivre, et puis il ne voulait pas trahir sa filiation avec son père, filiation qu'il n'allait surtout pas dévoiler dans un lieu pareil.

- Harry, détends-toi, essaya Blaise de le rassurer. Tout va bien, tu ne risques rien.

- Blaise, appelle-le Darren, on ne sait jamais, corrigea Théodore. Et habitue-toi, pour ne pas te tromper ensuite.

Blaise hocha la tête. Harry les regarda un moment, hésitant encore.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un Serment pour te convaincre ? lança Théodore sur un ton moqueur.

- Non… c'est bon, je… répondit enfin Harry, tout de même mal à l'aise.

Blaise prit alors le relais des questions gênantes, les orientant sur pourquoi et comment Harry Potter en était-il venu à vivre avec Severus Rogue, qui prétendait avoir un lien de parenté avec lui, et sur ce que cela faisait. Harry se mit à bafouiller, n'ayant aucune excuse valable à leur donner sans leur dire la vérité.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent d'insister en voyant qu'ils le mettaient dans une situation inconfortable et rirent un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- On finira par savoir, lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué leurs absences.

Harry alla chercher à manger pour de bon cette fois et se trouva face à Arthur Albion, qui engagea amicalement la conversation avec lui. Ils discutèrent un moment et retrouvèrent les autres jeunes sorciers.

Un peu plus tard, Théodore disparut, lorsqu'il revint, il dit à Harry :

- Darren, tu n'as pas encore vu l'arrière du domaine n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais aller voir les jardins, ils sont magnifiques, et n'attendent que d'être vus.

Harry ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière, mais intérieurement son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il n'était pas sûr : Théodore était-il vraiment en train de lui conseiller les jardins… ? Blaise se leva alors en s'exclamant :

- Ah oui ! Les jardins sont superbes, viens Darren je vais te montrer.

Harry le suivit.

Blaise et lui étaient presque arrivés à la terrasse qui menait dehors quand Lucius Malefoy apparut devant eux.

- Ah, Blaise. Sauriez-vous où s'est caché mon fils ? demanda Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ce soir mais il passe son temps à disparaître. Tenez, puisque Darren Prince est avec vous, présentez-le lui donc quand vous le trouverez !

Lucius Malefoy commençait à tourner les talons quand Blaise lui répondit :

- Mais justement monsieur Malefoy, nous allons le voir à l'instant. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et a voulu prendre l'air.

- Ah. Bon, très bien Blaise, répondit l'homme.

Malefoy partit et Harry, qui s'était tendu à son arrivé, et plus encore en entendant Blaise dire qu'il allait voir Drago, se détendit légèrement. L'habituel sourire moqueur de Blaise s'étira sur le visage de celui-ci et Harry lui jeta un regard noir auquel Blaise répondit par un rire satisfait.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée d'écoute, Blaise parla, mais à voix basse tout de même :

- Alors comment ça va ? A cause de la distance avec Drago je veux dire.

- Ca pourrait être pire, admit Harry. Je me suis entraîné à bien fermer mon esprit durant les vacances, ça a aidé à ce qu'il n'arrive rien.

Ils avançaient parmi les fleurs et fontaines et continuèrent jusqu'aux hautes haies du labyrinthe décoratif.

Harry s'arrêta en distinguant non loin devant eux une silhouette de dos mais qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Blaise le regarda et lança une claque amicale sur son épaule avant de partir en lui adressant un « _Et ne faites pas de bêtises !_ » moqueur.

.

Harry avança lentement. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait du mal à maintenir les barrières de son esprit et le contrôle de lui-même. Alors, Drago se retourna, et ce fut comme un feu d'artifice.

Drago était resplendissant, habillé de blanc aux dorures argentées, dans un habit d'une élégance particulière. La lune éclairait ses cheveux blonds et la pâleur de sa peau. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Harry avança encore et tendit la main. Drago leva la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent délicatement. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

Harry luttait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le désir de bien plus qu'un seul contact de leurs mains. Il vit Drago lutter lui aussi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leurs magies s'exprimer aussi fort qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Alors Harry avança doucement à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si proches qu'il ne manquait qu'un dernier mouvement de la tête pour se toucher.

Drago leva son autre main jusqu'à la joue d'Harry et ses doigts l'effleurèrent tendrement, tandis que la première se détachait des doigts de son amant pour se poser à l'emplacement de son cœur.

La main désormais libre d'Harry se posa sur celle de Drago et la fit s'appuyer d'avantage. L'autre se leva jusqu'à la taille de Drago et passa dans son dos.

Harry s'assura de sa maîtrise de lui-même, et attira Drago à lui. Drago ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement d'abord, puis plus fort, et plus avidement.

Le manque et la frustration se réveillèrent et leurs magies s'élevèrent en eux pour tenter de se rejoindre à nouveau. Harry voulut empêcher que la situation ne lui échappe mais il lui était impossible de se séparer de Drago.

Son esprit s'ouvrit soudainement à celui qu'il aimait si fort et sa magie s'élança vers celle de son amant pour se mêler à la sienne. Ce fut comme une explosion de pureté et de sentiments en leurs cœurs.

Une explosion qui s'étendit telle une vague et se répandit vers l'horizon. Un vent se leva et se mit à souffler autour d'eux. Derrière eux la fontaine s'agita, et l'eau émit des remous qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Les lumières magiques disposées dans les haies se firent plus vives et lumineuses.

Harry et Drago s'embrassaient, ils s'embrassaient encore et leurs mains devenaient avides et caressantes. Leurs magies se mêlaient en eux pour n'être plus qu'une, et elles s'élevaient. Ils étaient enfin ensembles, et ils et ils voulaient plus…

Drago se recula subitement. Son poing frappa avec violence la joue d'Harry.  
Harry recula sous le coup, ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Drago, essoufflé. Drago reprenait son souffle lui aussi mais son visage était fermé et son regard noir se braqua sur Harry qui déglutit.

Il se rappela alors soudainement que Drago était en colère contre lui à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il vit aussi que Drago devait être furieux de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Et il avait raison.

Drago lança un sortilège d'insonorisation autour d'eux et avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de leurs retrouvailles si particulières, il parla d'une voix dure et sifflante, les yeux pleins d'une colère glacée.

- Espèce de crétin, où est-ce que tu te crois ! On est chez moi là, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir encore quelques jours !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour hein ?! Plus jamais un truc pareil, plus jamais tu as compris ! Et venir ici, espèce d'abruti, tu ne pensais pas que tu pouvais agir intelligemment des fois ?!

- Je…

- Ah non c'est vrai, on parle de Saint Potter ! Il n'a déjà pas de cervelle pour réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, il n'a pas à prendre de précautions ou à être prudent, pas besoin, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui sauver la mise !

Harry arrêta d'essayer de prendre la parole et blêmit.

- Et maintenant je me retrouve embarqué par ta faute dans une nouvelle lubie stupide de Gryffondor imbécile ! Parce que je ne suis pas idiot moi, j'utilise mon organe cérébral ! J'ai bien compris que ce qui se passait entre nous n'était pas normal, que ce n'était pas naturel ! Je veux que tu me rendes mon libre-arbitre, Potter ! Et je veux pouvoir choisir qui je veux aimer ou pas !

Harry eut l'impression que tout son corps se glaçait d'un seul coup.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de devoir être constamment sur mes gardes pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même ! Non mais tu sais à quel point c'est emmerdant de ne plus être maître de soi, quand on a passé quinze ans à apprendre une maîtrise parfaite ?!

Drago semblait résister à l'envie de frapper la statue la plus proche.

- Et puis histoire de faire simple, il faut aussi que je ne laisse jamais rien échapper, parce que la moindre petite parole nous tuerait tous les deux ! Sans parler de ce foutu lien qui me fait chier ! Je ne sais pas quel a été ton petit tour cette fois, mais je refuse de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire !

Drago avait à peine élevé la voix depuis qu'il avait commencé, mais elle s'était faite encore plus dure et sifflante, et son regard tranchant. Harry se sentait mal, vraiment mal.

- Tu mets ma vie en danger Potter, et en plus tu fais de moi un crétin à l'eau de rose ! Et sans me demander mon avis ! Je me retrouve à te déclarer un amour dont je ne vois pas d'où il pourrait sortir, étant donné qu'on a passé des années à se haïr et à se poignarder dans le dos !

Harry voulait qu'il s'arrête. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre tout cela. Drago ne l'aimait pas, Drago ne voulait pas de lui, Drago était en train de le rejeter…

- Et alors que ce soit bien clair ! Je ne suis pas en train de te faire dégager de ma vie, parce que j'ai le pressentiment que j'aurais à vivre avec ça sur la conscience après ! Là je t'engueule et je t'en veux, et je suis en colère contre toi, mais c'est tout !

Drago avait immédiatement vu l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur Harry, et il avait réalisé qu'il devait rendre clair le fait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Pas vraiment.

- Alors ne viens pas me parler sans avoir trouvé un bon moyen de te faire pardonner pour l'autre jour, et pour ce soir ! continua-t-il tout de même sur le même ton. Et pour le reste, tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne explication et à me laisser tout le temps que je veux !

Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Drago avait raison. Harry recula en hochant la tête et se retourna.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et c'était comme s'il était étourdi, comme si tout était flou. Il savait qu'il ne réalisait pas encore bien tout ce que Drago lui avait craché au visage. Sa façon furieuse de lui balancer des « Potter » résonnait dans la tête d'Harry sans qu'il ne parvienne à la faire taire.

Il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne et commença à marcher.

Mais des bras entourèrent immédiatement son torse, et une tête s'appuya contre son épaule. Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tu m'as manqué… chuchota Drago, sa voix résonnant de tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry se retourna lentement et Drago le laissa faire, mais garda la tête baissée. Harry leva une main vers sa joue et la caressa lentement.

- Pardon… murmura Harry d'une voix presque imperceptible et douloureuse.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago et Drago le laissa faire à nouveau. Ce fut un baiser doux cette fois, doux et délicat, que Drago accepta.

Malgré les paroles que Drago venait de lui dire, Harry sentit qu'il l'aimait toujours, et que s'il avait des reproches, il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Son cœur s'apaisa doucement.

Drago s'écarta le premier. Il aurait été risqué de les voir tous les deux disparus trop longtemps.

Ils retournèrent séparément vers le Manoir et la réception. Harry retrouva ses cousins et nouveaux amis, et Drago alla voir son père avant de rejoindre le groupe de jeunes. Ils n'avaient plus échangé aucun regard, et firent attention à ce que leurs yeux ne se croisent pas. Aucun ne répondit aux questions muettes de Blaise et Théodore. Harry ferma entièrement son esprit.

.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent jusque dans la salle. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler avec plus violence.

Immédiatement, il ferma les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur son vêtement pour masquer toute expression sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas se trahir. La douleur fut fulgurante et plus puissante que jamais, et une grimace de souffrance apparut sur ses traits l'espace d'un instant.

Tous regardaient vers l'entrée de la salle. Alors que leurs esprits étaient fermés l'un à l'autre, Drago eut un pressentiment. Il se tourna vers Harry, et comprit. Il sentit la panique monter en lui.

On alla ouvrir et Harry sut qu'il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille.

Il ne pouvait pas tout risquer, et il n'avait aucune idée de si ses barrières mentales tiendraient, ou même simplement s'il réussirait à rester impassible. Il tourna la tête vers le reste des invités, cherchant désespérément son père des yeux sans réussir à le trouver parmi la foule.

La douleur revint à son front et il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas se trahir. Au même instant, il sentit une main effleurer la sienne, et son cœur s'apaiser un peu.

Harry se retourna. Drago était là. Il inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait.

Lord Voldemort entra dans la salle de réception, son effrayant sourire malsain aux lèvres, et les fentes de ses yeux toujours rougeoyantes.

- Salutations à tous ! lança le mage noir tandis que tous s'inclinaient devant lui.

Harry détourna le regard et recula lentement d'un pas.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait souffrir le martyr mais il n'en montra rien, ou du moins, essaya-t-il. Du mouvement reprit dans la pièce, les musiciens recommencèrent à jouer leurs airs entraînants, et nombreux furent les hommes et familles qui s'avancèrent, craintivement mais avec une sorte d'adoration écœurante, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil quelques uns quitter discrètement le Manoir et aperçut parmi ceux-là la chevelure noire de Bérénice. Elle semblait seule, mais Harry vit alors avec elle sa sœur Andromaque et sa famille, ainsi que Lancelot qui ne souriait plus du tout.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Seul Zabini père semblait être du côté de Voldemort puisqu'il était resté et qu'il s'était approché de son Maître. Des ombres se placèrent devant Harry, et il eut un sursaut, rapidement apaisé lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise et Théodore, qui désormais le masquaient à la vue de Voldemort.

Il leur adressa un sourire plein de gratitude et chercha à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Drago avait été appelé par son père, mais il le cherchait des yeux discrètement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Drago fit un hochement de tête, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Alors qu'Harry était tout près de la sortie et de sa sécurité, Voldemort parla :

- Au fait, Severus, mon cher et fidèle Severus. J'ai appris que tu étais retourné au Manoir de ta famille ? Et Lucius m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seul. Présente-moi donc ton… neveu, c'est cela ?

Evidemment. Cela aurait été trop facile. Harry avait envie de hurler.  
Il avait aussi envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Et également de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort au mage noir. Mais la seule et unique solution envisageable fut de se redresser et d'avancer jusqu'à son ennemi.

A cet instant, Harry adressa une prière à tous les esprits et toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait avant de faire rapidement son testament dans sa tête. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois.

Tout était tellement risqué, tout était si fragile… Il allait devoir jouer finement, et surtout, surtout, ne rien laisser paraître de lui qui pourrait le trahir.

Il vit Drago fulminer en silence derrière Lucius Malefoy mais sans pouvoir rien dire. Il vit son père être particulièrement crispé derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sans pouvoir agir non plus.

Il vit Voldemort, debout devant lui, qui attendait avec ce rictus qui hantait ses cauchemars.

- Maître, voici mon neveu, Darren Prince. Ses parents sont décédés et j'ai été désigné pour le recueillir, dit Severus sur un ton neutre et froid.

Voldemort regarda Harry qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser la colère et la haine l'envahir. L'effort parut insurmontable lorsqu'il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il baisse la tête pour saluer servilement son ennemi.

Il avait l'impression qu'autour d'eux le temps s'était arrêté et que tous regardaient ce qui allait se passer. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. La musique était toujours là, mais si lointaine, et les bruits des conversations et des danses étaient flous comme dans un rêve.

Harry baissa la tête et lorsqu'il la releva, il ne releva pas les yeux en même temps. Un espoir fou était en lui qu'il parviendrait à tromper le mage noir.

- Darren Prince… murmura Voldemort. Je suppose, à son attitude, et au fait qu'il soit là ce soir, qu'il est pour notre cause, Severus ?

- Tout-à-fait Maître. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident causé par des Moldus. Lorsque je lui ai parlé sérieusement de vos idées et projets, il a exprimé le désir d'agir avec nous.

- Ah, bien, très bien…

Mu par une inspiration soudaine, Harry leva les yeux et dit :

- Je brûle de me venger de ces sales Moldus, ils ont tué mes parents, et je leur ferai payer. Les Moldus ne sont tous que des vermines qui ne méritent pas de vivre.

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Ceux qui savaient sont secret devinèrent bien que dans son esprit, le nom de Voldemort était inscrit à la place de ceux qu'il accusait à voix haute.

Severus lança un discret regard d'avertissement à son fils, mais Voldemort semblait ravi.

- C'est parfait, absolument parfait, commenta Voldemort. Tu vois Darren, il nous faut plus de jeunes gens comme toi, des hommes forts et déterminés, prêts à se battre.

Harry avait envie de vomir.

- Quel âge a-t-il Severus ?

- 15 ans encore Maître, mais il fêtera bientôt son prochain anniversaire. Je l'emmène avec moi à Poudlard pour la reprise des cours, Maître.

- Mmm… Beaucoup de volonté et de haine, mais encore un peu jeune, peut-être. Cependant la jeunesse peut avoir son utilité…

Voldemort réfléchit une seconde et puis ordonna à son plus fidèle serviteur :

- Severus, je veux qu'aux prochaines vacances, tu me l'amènes. Nous discuterons de ce que tu pourras faire pour moi, Darren Prince, en échange de quoi, je t'accorderai ce que tu désires : ta vengeance.

Et Voldemort se détourna de lui.

Pour Harry qui avait cru voir le temps se suspendre, les sons et les images revinrent à la normale. Il se demanda pourquoi la musique était devenue aussi rythmique et agitée, avant de comprendre que ce qu'il entendait était le son de son sang frappant dans ses tempes au rythme donné par son cœur sur le point d'éclater.

Severus prit immédiatement congé de ses « amis » et de Voldemort qui s'était déjà désintéressé de lui, puis il attrapa l'épaule d'Harry, et le dirigea, à un pas régulier pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, vers la sortie.

A la porte de la salle, Harry se retourna, et salua de la tête Blaise et Théodore avant d'échanger un intense regard avec Drago. Tous deux espéraient que les choses évolueraient assez dans leur sens pour que plus jamais Harry n'ait à faire face à nouveau à Voldemort en devant jouer la comédie.

.

Le retour au Manoir Prince fut rapide et silencieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes de la maison refermées derrière eux que Severus et Harry s'autorisèrent un long soupir d'immense soulagement.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et glissa à terre. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux relevés et laissa sa tête en arrière contre le mur, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Severus émit un sourire un peu jaune.

Il alla poser leurs manteaux, et regarda Harry. Il ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux étaient fermés, mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Severus. Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux, expression du contrecoup de la peur qui revenait maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée.

Severus s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Harry sursauta.

- Harry… est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda lentement Severus.

- Ca… ca va. Ca va aller. Désolé. Je… c'est juste que… c'est bon, ça va aller mieux… marmonna Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec hésitation.

Son père le regarda intensément.

- Tu as été très courageux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je comprends que cela ait pu être extrêmement difficile, surtout pour toi. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit de retourner près de lui après qu'il a tué Lily, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais y arriver. Et j'avais plusieurs années de plus que toi déjà !

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Tout ça pour dire, que… et bien je suis fier de toi.

Il s'assit simplement à côté d'Harry et posa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite mais finit par se pencher pour s'appuyer contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas ni ne bougèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne murmure :

- Il y a eut beaucoup de choses ce soir, cela a dut me perturber plus que je ne m'y attendais, je vais me coucher.

Severus regarda son fils se lever et monter les marches. Il soupira de nouveau. Comme il souhaitait que plus jamais Harry n'ait à subir une telle situation ! Mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas s'accrocher à cet espoir… Il alla se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Dans sa chambre, Harry passa la nuit allongé sur son lit, qu'il n'avait pas même défait, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le plafond.

« _Rends-moi mon libre-arbitre, Potter ! _» Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'était bloqué sur quelques images. « _Je veux pouvoir choisir qui je veux aimer ou pas ! _» Des images insupportables. « _J'ai bien compris que ce qui se passait entre nous n'était pas normal, pas naturel !_ » Des images et des sons. « _Sans parler de ce foutu lien qui me fait chier !_ » Harry n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'une larme coula seule le long de sa joue. Il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

.

Harry se leva comme un zombie le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais ne ressentait pas même la fatigue tant son esprit s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

Il descendit machinalement dans le salon mais ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuner. Il n'entendit pas quand Severus lui parla, plusieurs fois de suite, pas plus quand les elfes de maisons lui demandèrent s'il désirait autre chose que les toasts dans son assiette.

Il sursauta au bruit sonore de la main de Severus frappée avec force sur la table, réagissant enfin.

- Darren.

Harry leva les yeux vers son père et Severus eut un mouvement de recul en n'y voyant que du vide.

- Darren, j'ai des affaires à régler aujourd'hui. Prépare ta valise et rassemble ce que tu emmènes à Poudlard, nous partirons peu après mon retour, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et recommença à regarder en face de lui de façon complètement apathique. Severus s'énerva de le voir ainsi sans comprendre et sans savoir quoi faire pour lui.

- Et bouge-toi un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ?!

Harry haussa les épaules, se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Il avait entendu ce que son père lui avait dit mais c'était comme si les informations ne parvenaient pas à atteindre son cerveau, bloqué par les images et paroles de la veille.

Severus le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, quelque chose de plus que la rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne savait quoi, et n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit de lui rendre visite au Manoir Malefoy durant la matinée pour lui faire un compte rendu des derniers jours. Le mage noir avait été occupé à des affaires qu'il n'avait dévoilées à personne, et Severus espérait en apprendre plus s'il parvenait à apporter des renseignements assez utiles pour que son maître se sente assez en confiance.

Severus quitta le domaine après une parole discrète à Dobby pour que l'elfe veille sur Harry durant son absence.

.

Lucius Malefoy accueillit Severus chaleureusement et sans hypocrisie, comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne le faisait d'ailleurs qu'avec lui.

Il l'emmena dans la grande salle de réunion où le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait généralement lorsqu'il venait. En entrant, Severus s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, dans un salut respectueux.

Il avait entièrement refoulé ce qui était confidentiel au fond de son esprit au moment de franchir les portes, et présentait à présent à son maître un esprit qui semblait ouvert.

Le mage noir lui demanda d'approcher sur ce ton doucereux qu'il utilisait avec lui et usa légèrement de sa légilimencie sur Severus, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. Il avait confiance en Severus Rogue, pas totalement bien sûr, pas autant qu'en lui-même, mais suffisamment pour ne pas douter de lui à chaque instant.

- Severus, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? demanda Voldemort.

- Maître, j'ai pu faire des recherches à Poudlard sur le rituel qui vous intéresse, ainsi que sur le rôle de Potter, présenta Severus.

- Alors ?

- Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que Potter, en sauvant l'héritière de Poufsouffle, a accompli la seconde partie du lien avec elle, rapporta Severus. Il a également effectué la première partie avec l'héritier de Gryffondor et celle de Serdaigle.

- Ils étaient donc bien à Poudlard… murmura Voldemort.

- Oui, maître, et ils faisaient partie de ses amis, c'est pourquoi cela a été rapide.

- Il n'aura jamais l'héritier de Serpentard, quel qu'il soit, je ne m'inquiète donc pas de pouvoir influencer le rituel le moment venu, dit le mage noir, plus pour lui-même que pour Severus.

Severus se garda bien de faire une remarque, Voldemort ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui admette qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Ainsi, puisqu'il les a lié à lui, Potter est bien mon opposé… continua le mage noir en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Severus attendit un instant avant de parler à nouveau :

- Maître, j'ai découvert qu'il était aussi le Catalyseur, annonça-t-il.

- Cela est impossible, il ne peut être les deux à la fois ! s'énerva immédiatement Voldemort. Le Catalyseur est censé être une personne neutre pour ne faire que transmettre la magie générée par le rituel. C'est le rituel ainsi que l'inclinaison des héritiers qui déterminent si cette magie ira contre moi ou dans mon sens, et j'ai tout prévu pour qu'elle aille dans mon sens et me rende immortel et invincible à tout jamais !

Severus ne bougea pas mais garda également le silence. Tous les Mangemorts présents reculèrent contre les murs dans un frisson. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençaient à être en colère, et cela n'était pas bon signe, pour aucun d'entre eux.

- Continue Severus, reprit Voldemort, froidement mais sans animosité contre son serviteur. Comment sais-tu que Potter est le Catalyseur ?

- Les prophéties et les signes le désignent maître. J'ai bien étudié la question, et Dumbledore également, et il est certain que Potter est à la fois votre opposé et le Catalyseur. Dumbledore en est assez sûr pour être réellement inquiet pour le garçon.

Le mage noir émit un grognement de rage et Nagini à ses côtés se dressa en sifflant.

- Comment cela est-il même possible… murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment l'équilibre pourrait-il être assuré si le Catalyseur n'est pas impartial…

- Maître, continua Severus, Dumbledore estime que, contrairement aux autres fois où de telles situations se sont produites dans le passé, l'équilibre ne sera pas respecté entre les deux puissances.

Les mains du mage noir se crispèrent sur les bras du large fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- Il pense que l'évolution du monde et des hommes a permis au Pouvoir d'Amour de gagner plus d'importance et que cela a déséquilibré le rapport de force entre les deux magies ancestrales, termina Severus. Sans chercher à aller dans son sens ou à vous inquiéter, mais les signes semblent indiquer les mêmes conclusions…

Sans relever la tête, Severus sut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé et avait levé sa baguette en même temps. Il sentait sa fureur, et pressentit le sortilège qui allait certainement l'atteindre dans les secondes à suivre. Il ne broncha pas.

Il parvint à ne pas trahir son soulagement en entendant un cri s'élever derrière lui et non pas de sa bouche.

- Severus, d'après tes recherches, ce déséquilibre est-il important ? demanda Voldemort, du même ton qui trahissait sa colère froide.

- Assez pour que votre opposé puisse être le Catalyseur, confirma Severus.

- Mais si je tue Potter…

- Il n'y aura plus de rituel possible, maître, répondit Severus en l'interrompant. Alors, vous ne serez plus sérieusement menacé mais vous perdrez également l'opportunité que le rituel offre.

- Je le sais, Severus ! siffla Voldemort.

La main du Seigneur des Ténèbres frappa avec violence le visage de Severus qui bascula à terre. Il s'empressa de se redresser et de se remettre à genoux. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre mais il ne se permit pas de l'essuyer.

- Je veux ce rituel. Il faudra donc obliger Potter à me transmettre la magie concentrée au lieu de me tuer avec.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux à nouveau, un long moment. Nagini se mit à siffler en s'enroulant autour de lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres félicita ensuite ceux responsables de l'évasion des Mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban.

Il émit un vif reproche quant aux soupçons envers Severus, et félicita Lucius Malefoy pour ses affaires florissantes et sa toujours grande influence sur le Ministère. Il parut assez mécontent de la façon dont s'était déroulée l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, et termina ensuite la réunion.

Severus parvint à être dispensé du déjeuner auquel il était également invité, prenant son prétendu neveu comme prétexte pour rentrer chez lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donna congé.

.

Severus était presque sorti du Manoir quand une main se posa sur son bras et l'attira en arrière. Il sortit sa baguette et de pointa la pointer sur son agresseur, mais ne lança pas de sortilège en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy.

Severus baissa sa baguette en soupirant et en faisant les gros yeux à son filleul. Drago proposa à voix haute de le raccompagner au portail et Severus accepta.

Une fois les portes refermées, Drago parla à voix basse tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du domaine.

- Severus, comment va-t-il ? murmura-t-il.

Severus n'eut pas à demander de qui Drago parlait.

- Pas très bien à vrai dire. Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

- On s'est disputés… Je lui ai dit des choses… méchantes. Et que je ne pensais pas, enfin, pas totalement. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, et je ne lui ai pas pardonné encore ! Mais je m'inquiète, parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas approcher son esprit, et j'ai peur qu'il ait vraiment mal pris ce que je lui ai dit…

Le jeune homme passait de l'énervement à l'inquiétude, et semblait complètement déboussolé.

- Je crois que ça l'a plutôt affecté en effet, confirma Severus. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait dormi et il était complètement ailleurs ce matin.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

- Dis-lui que… dis-lui… je ne sais pas…

Severus regarda avec amusement son filleul s'agacer progressivement de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer.

- Et puis mince, dis-lui d'arrêter de ne se souvenir que de ce que j'ai pu dire de blessant, pour se souvenir que je n'ai pas fait que l'engueuler hier soir ! Au revoir !

Drago retourna à grands pas vers le Manoir et Severus sourit faiblement.

.

Une fois son père parti, Harry était monté dans sa chambre et était retourné s'allonger sur son lit, mécaniquement. Dobby avait tout essayé pour l'en faire descendre et le faire s'activer. Mais il avait simplement laissé le temps défiler en essayant de ne pas penser. Vainement.

Même si Drago allait surement lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait tout de même raison. Harry, sans le vouloir, sans le comprendre non plus, avait embarqué Drago dans quelque chose qui les dépassait tous.

Harry savait qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas tout dit, il savait qu'elle lui avait caché des choses et qu'elle avait déformé la vérité, il l'avait vu, il la connaissait assez bien. Harry se sentait coupable parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir forcé Drago à éprouver des sentiments pour lui.

Mais il avait également l'impression d'avoir été forcé lui aussi à en ressentir, et quand il réfléchissait, cela l'énervait aussi, mais la simple idée qu'il puisse ne pas aimer réellement Drago provoquait une douleur dans sa poitrine. Et cette réaction l'énervait encore plus.

Au milieu de la matinée, sa cicatrice avait brûlé à nouveau, et il avait aperçu Voldemort se mettre en colère et torturer des Mangemorts, sans toucher pour autant à Severus apparemment.

N'ayant vraiment pas la tête à ça, et imaginant qu'il pourrait sans doute savoir par son père ce qu'il avait été dit, il avait fermé son esprit à la vision et à la souffrance.

Son estomac commença à émettre des gargouillis peu avant que la porte d'entrée ne soit ouverte, et Harry reconnut le pas à grandes enjambées assurées de son père.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une vague noire sembla s'abattre sur le jeune garçon qui cligna des yeux et eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Severus lui avait attrapé le bras et le col et le tirait hors du lit pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il l'installa sur une chaise, s'assit sur une autre, et ordonna aux elfes de maison de servir le déjeuner.

L'entrée servie, Severus attrapa sa fourchette et la pointa sur Harry.

- Tu vas tout de suite arrêter ton petit cinéma, et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors maintenant tu manges, tu fais revenir ici ce qui est sensé être ton cerveau, et tu arrêtes de te focaliser sur uniquement les morceaux déplaisants d'hier, et ceci est un message que je transmets. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le regard d'Harry s'était un peu éclairé. Il hocha la tête et commença de manger. Severus l'observa attentivement et vit que ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de son parfois vraiment imbécile de fils.

Harry avait compris de qui parlait son père et de quoi. Tout en mangeant, il se força à se repasser toute la soirée de la veille et mangea progressivement avec plus d'appétit. Trop de choses semblaient agir en lui, et il réagissait de façon puérile et stupide parfois, il s'en rendait compte.

Même s'il se reprit, sa bonne humeur ne revint pas entièrement, et il n'ouvrit pas son esprit. Drago ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais ses paroles, si elles avaient été animées par la colère, avaient été justes tout de même, et Harry en était conscient.

Mais Harry se rappela aussi leur baiser et les bras de Drago autour de lui alors qu'il lui murmurait qu'il lui avait manqué. Alors il parvint à sortir un sourire, et vit que son père était satisfait.

.

Après le repas, Harry fit enfin sa valise. Il cacha bien la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur derrière les montagnes de vêtements qu'il avait désormais, et s'appliqua à redonner à ses manuels et parchemins des aspects neufs, comme s'ils venaient d'être achetés.

Son père lui conseilla aussi de changer un peu l'apparence de sa baguette, au cas où. Il s'en occupa, et la baguette d'Harry devint un peu plus longue et plus sombre, plus à l'image de celles des Serpentard.

Harry apprécia particulièrement ce temps plus léger et plus tranquille, qui lui permit aussi de se ressaisir quant aux paroles de Drago. Il remarqua les efforts de son père pour lui changer les idées, et lui en fut reconnaissant.

Une fois ses affaires prêtes, il leur restait un peu de temps, et Severus invita son fils à aller dans le salon et à l'attendre quelques instants.

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil près du feu depuis quelques minutes quand son père le rejoignit, avec ce qu'Harry reconnut comme étant l'album photo qu'il lui avait offert, et dans l'autre main, Severus tenait les photos que Caitlin lui avait données. Harry sourit.

- Bon, je déteste ce genre de méli-mélo dégoulinant et bien trop Gryffondor pour être à mon goût, commença Severus sous le sourire moqueur de son fils, mais si Caitlin découvre que l'on n'a pas mis ses photos dans l'album, elle ne sera pas contente.

- Bien sûr… répliqua Harry.

- Tais-toi et contente-toi de coller les photos !

Harry étouffa un rire et regarda les clichés très réussis de la petite fille. Très réussis pour son âge d'ailleurs, comme les dessins. Elle avait peut-être un don pour l'art ?

Son père et lui se mirent à placer et fixer les photos plus ou moins dans un ordre. Harry s'amusait à toutes les mettre de travers et cela agaçait Severus qui s'appliquait à les coller très droites.

Quand Harry se mit à écrire des légendes stupides en dessous des photos, Severus arracha l'album des mains de son fils hilare, et déclara qu'il était temps de partir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée avec leurs affaires, et quittèrent le Manoir Prince. Ils transplanèrent dans le craquement sonore caractéristique.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_La Comédie Du Siècle_****] : **

Le titre est un peu ironique, et est assez transparent. Harry doit jouer la comédie devant ce nouveau monde aristocrate Mangemort mais aussi devant Voldemort. Le titre fait aussi référence au fait que la plupart des gens dans cette société ne sont pas naturels, comme Lucius Malefoy par exemple, excepté avec ses véritables amis.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Oui, Harry a beaucoup de chance, et peut-être un peu trop. Mais il n'allait pas se faire découvrir aussi vite ! Et puis il ne s'est pas entraîné pour rien à l'occlumancie, et à fermer son esprit, même si Voldemort n'a pas été fouiller dans sa tête. Et je pense que Voldemort est de toute façon trop aveugle, il ne peut imaginer qu'Harry Potter fasse une chose pareille, ce qui enlève tout risque de soupçon pour le moment.

Je souhaite donner plus d'importance à Blaise et Théodore, c'est pourquoi je les ai fait reconnaître Harry. Cela les montre aussi comme des personnages vraiment intelligents et perspicaces, et renforce également l'idée qu'ils sont du côté d'Harry puisqu'ils ne le dénoncent pas, et l'aident même.

Quant à la famille de Severus, je ne voulais pas en faire des ennemis. Le père de Blaise est un personnage déjà Mangemort, mais Bérénice, comme Andromaque et ses enfants (Note : on n'a donc pas vu le père encore, de cette famille, mais ce n'est pas très important), et Lancelot, sont plus attachés à leur famille Nimwë et Prince, et plutôt des personnages nobles au sens plus ancien que des aristocrates plus modernes comme les Malefoy par exemple.

On sait, nous, grâce à Hermione, que les sentiments d'Harry et Drago sont réels au départ, et que si ça a été fort et rapide, c'est parce qu'ils ont été renforcés. Mais Drago ne sait pas cela, et c'est ce qui l'amène à penser ce qu'il dit à Harry. Et il sait au fond de lui qu'il n'est pas entièrement forcé, mais il est énervé et sur la défensive. Harry doit toutefois encore se faire pardonner.

Nouvelle information : pour le Rituel, il faut qu'il y ait un Catalyseur. Cette personne est censée être neutre, et reçoit toute l'énergie générée par le Rituel. Le Catalyseur l'envoie ensuite sur le destinataire du Rituel, sans l'influencer. C'est le sens du Rituel qui décide ensuite si cette quantité de magie renforce ou détruit le destinataire du Rituel.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui est le Catalyseur alors qu'il est déjà l'opposé de Voldemort. Vous pouvez ainsi vous apercevoir que ces procédés magiques ne sont pas immuables, et que les choses changent et évoluent au fil des siècles, même ce qui n'était pas censé changer. Je trouve que cela rend l'intrigue plus complexe et plus intéressante !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

Drago va-t-il pardonner à Harry ? Comment va se passer l'arrivée de Darren Prince à Poudlard, et chez les Serpentards ?

Que va faire Voldemort pour assurer sa victoire malgré le déséquilibre ? Qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, et de quel côté sera-t-il ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort _(Tome 7) : Voldemort utilise le Manoir Malefoy pour ses réunions et rendez-vous de Mangemorts

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Harry Potter et Darren Prince_], Harry devra y jouer son rôle à Serpentard, et faire attention à ne pas se laisser aller derrière sa nouvelle identité…


	20. Chapter 19 - HarryPotter & DarrenPrince

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

A la soirée chez les Malefoy, Harry retrouve enfin Drago. Ils se retrouvent d'abord, puis Drago s'énerve contre Harry et lui adresse des paroles blessantes, en l'accusant de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix de l'aimer.

Harry rencontre la famille de son père, et ils ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort, ce qui ravit Harry. Blaise et Théodore le reconnaissent derrière Darren Prince mais ne le dénoncent pas, et même l'aident. Voldemort arrive, et Harry parvient à lui faire croire qu'il partage ses idées envers les Moldus, avant de s'en aller sain et sauf.

On apprend qu'Harry est à la fois l'opposé de Voldemort dans l'intrigue et par rapport au Rituel, mais aussi le Catalyseur : la personne qui reçoit l'énergie générée par le Rituel pour l'envoyer ensuite sur le destinataire du Rituel. Un déséquilibre s'est en fait créé entre les deux puissances ancestrales, au fil des siècles, au profit du Pouvoir d'Amour.

Harry et Severus retournent à Poudlard.

**Ce chapitre se déroule : **du lundi soir 1er janvier au vendredi soir 12 janvier

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 19 – Harry Potter et Darren Prince**

Harry se trouva heureux d'être de nouveau à Poudlard et salua chaleureusement Dumbledore et McGonagall lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

Severus et Dumbledore engagèrent une conversation à propos de Voldemort, après les échanges de civilités, et McGonagall discuta un peu avec Harry en attendant qu'ils aient terminé.

- Et bien Mr Potter, je dois dire que vous êtes méconnaissable, lui dit-elle. Votre visage a changé, certes, mais je pense que votre nouveau style vestimentaire et votre allure tromperont tout le monde bien plus que les transformations physiques. Vous avez l'air très bien comme cela, très… aristocrate.

- Euh… merci, professeur, répondit Harry un peu gêné en réalité.

Ils continuèrent de parler durant quelques minutes. Plus loin dans le bureau, Severus était tendu.

- Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu chez les Malefoy hier soir, et a rencontré Harry, enfin, Darren Prince.

- Comment Harry lui a-t-il fait face ? demanda doucement le directeur, soucieux.

Severus raconta ce qui s'était passé à la soirée, et Dumbledore resta silencieux, mais une ride barrait son front et Severus ne trouvait pas que cela était de très bon augure.

Ils revinrent ensuite vers Harry et le professeur McGonagall. Ils évoquèrent ensembles les différents évènements importants des vacances, et discutèrent du nouveau statut d'Harry.

- J'ai dit au Choixpeau Magique qu'il fallait qu'il te mette à Serpentard, dit Dumbledore. Mais c'est un être magique très obstiné, et il a commencé par refuser, en disant qu'il n'était pas fait pour cela. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas trop Harry, je pense qu'il accédera à ma requête quand même.

Harry hocha la tête et aborda la question de Caitlin :

- Professeur, j'ai déclaré qu'il était hors de question que Caitlin ne revienne pas à Poudlard, mais je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu avais tout à fait le droit demander une telle chose, le rassura Dumbledore, bien que Mrs Weasley aurait sûrement apprécié que tu sois un peu moins exigeant, j'imagine.

Harry rougit.

- J'ai hésité avant de décider où serait sa chambre, exposa le directeur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit isolée quelque part, ni que quelqu'un ait à s'occuper d'elle au détriment de son travail.

Bien sûr, Harry ne voulait pas que sa présence pose problème.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé judicieux qu'elle loge avec Hagrid bien que j'aie toute confiance en lui, continua Dumbledore, et je n'ai pas estimé bon pour le moment qu'elle reste avec Mr Black et Mr Lupin.

Severus allait faire une remarque acerbe dans le même sens, mais le directeur se tourna vers lui.

- Je sais qu'elle s'est beaucoup attachée à vous, Severus, mais vous êtes occupé à la fois par vos cours et par Voldemort. Mrs Pomfresh a proposé aussi de la prendre à l'infirmerie comme avant les vacances, et a pu observer que Caitlin pouvait être intéressée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Cela n'étonnait pas Harry, car la petite fille était extrêmement sensible aux personnes dans le besoin.

- Miss Mint a également suggéré la prendre avec elle, rapporta alors Dumbledore, bien qu'elle soit aussi occupée que tout le monde. Caitlin et elle se sont apparemment bien entendues, et Cassiopeia m'a rapporté que Caitlin était fascinée par les cours qu'elle donnait.

Harry était plus surpris par cela, même si l'idée lui plaisait aussi. Il appréciait beaucoup leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et il avait vu que Caitlin attendait avec impatience d'en savoir plus sur la magie et les sortilèges.

- Harry, je te propose donc que Caitlin ait sa propre petite chambre, dans les appartements du professeur Mint, ce qui me semble mieux que l'infirmerie. Elle partagera ensuite son temps entre les cours de Cassiopeia et l'infirmerie avec Mrs Pomfresh, si elle est d'accord, pour n'être une charge ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre, et pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui l'intéresse déjà.

Harry était tout à fait satisfait de cette solution, et il acquiesça volontiers. Dumbledore déclara qu'il verrait la petite fille après le dîner, avec les deux adultes concernées, et qu'il lui proposerait leur idée, pour qu'elle exprime ou non son accord. Mais Harry ne pensait pas que Caitlin refuserait leur solution.

Comme il était bientôt l'heure du dîner, et que les élèves revenant de chez eux devaient sûrement être tous arrivés, et que tous devaient être dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore invita les personnes présentes à descendre.

Severus vérifia qu'Harry était présentable et que sa cicatrice était totalement invisible, et l'emmena ensuite par l'arrière, et non pas par les grandes portes d'entrée, et attendit avec lui sans se montrer encore.

Les tables de la Grande Salle se remplirent d'élèves qui se rassemblèrent selon leurs couleurs pour la plupart, mais un petit groupe s'installa au bout de la table des Poufsouffles. De là où il était, Harry sourit de voir ses amis se rapprocher encore malgré leurs écharpes différemment colorées.

A son plus grand plaisir, les vacances n'avaient pas replongé les esprits dans le sectarisme et la méfiance trop anciens entre les Maisons, au contraire.

.

De nombreux élèves regardaient en chuchotant vers la table des professeurs, et Harry pouvait aisément deviner les raisons de leur curiosité un peu inquiète parfois.

A côté de Flitwick et bavardant gaiement avec lui, Sirius Black, le plus-tant-que-ça-mais-encore-un-peu-tout-de-même meurtrier fugitif, et Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Défense qu'il y ait eu à Poudlard ces dernières années mais loup-garou déclaré. Harry nota d'aller les saluer discrètement dès le lendemain s'il n'avait pas le temps ce soir-là.

De l'autre côté de la table, la femme inconnue, qui inquiétait tout le monde tout autant, ne le faisait pas par son nom ou par sa réputation, pas encore tout du moins, mais par son regard et les traits de son visage, qui clamaient une autorité presque fanatique derrière des airs de fausse petite fille.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'un long moment pour que, malgré ce que les élèves savaient sur Sirius et Remus, ils ne les préfèrent de loin à cette femme effrayante et silencieuse. Harry devina qu'il devait s'agir de la fameuse Dolores Ombrage, recommandée par le Ministère. Elle était toute en rose et son sourire sonnait si faux qu'il faisait peur.

Harry aperçut Caitlin assise à côté de Théodore et fut content de la voir discuter joyeusement avec lui. La plupart des élèves autour de la petite fille, ou qui la voyaient, semblaient ravis de la voir de retour à l'école, bien qu'ils ne sachent toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

Quand tous semblèrent être arrivés, Dumbledore se leva et attendit le silence qui s'installa rapidement.

- Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à nouveau à Poudlard ! J'espère que vos vacances ont été agréables…

Harry cherchait Drago du regard. Il le trouva à la table des Serpentards, à côté d'une Pansy Parkinson qui essayait de lui parler, mais qu'il ignorait superbement.

- Je vais maintenant vous présenter quelques nouveaux membres du corps professoral. Vous aurez sans doute, pour les anciens, reconnu le professeur Lupin, qui enseigna la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal il y a deux ans. A côté de lui, je vous présente Sirius Black. Pour dissiper tout doute ou malentendu, je déclare ici que je fais entièrement confiance à ces deux nouveaux professeurs, et que Sirius Black a été prouvé innocent grâce aux aveux d'un certain Peter Pettigrow.

Des applaudissements polis et d'autres plus vigoureux résonnèrent dans la salle. Remus salua chaleureusement de la main mais Sirius fit un peu le malin en faisant des courbettes exagérées qui firent rire des élèves.

Lorsque le silence revint, un toussotement de petite fille se fit entendre que Dumbledore ignora.

- Ils sont ici pour donner des cours de soutien. Vous pourrez aller les voir de votre plein gré dans n'importe quelle matière, mais vos professeurs pourront également vous dire de prendre quelques cours avec eux si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Ils pourront aussi aider les étudiants qui passent d'importants examens à la rentrée à s'entraîner et à réviser.

Le toussotement résonna à nouveau dans la salle tandis que Dumbledore finissait sa phrase, et il se retourna cette fois. Il dirigea son bras vers la femme en rose et la présenta à son tour.

- Je vous présente maintenant Mrs Dolores Ombrage. Comme elle souhaite prendre la parole, je vais la laisser expliquer ce pourquoi elle est ici.

Ainsi c'était bien elle, pensa Harry. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout. Personne ne semblait l'apprécier d'ailleurs.

Elle avança sur l'estrade et joignit ses mains devant elle à la hauteur de son ventre. Quand elle prit la parole, Harry se demanda si ce qui était le plus horrible chez elle était plutôt sa voix ou le rose criard de ses vêtements.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureuse d'être ici, et j'espère que nous pourrons vite devenir de très bons amis !

Nombreux furent ceux qui échangèrent un regard moqueur.

- Le Ministère tient à s'impliquer réellement dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est un sujet qui nous tient tous très à cœur. C'est pourquoi j'ai été mandatée auprès de vous pour m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux dans vos études. J'espère que vous vous sentirez absolument libres de venir me voir et de me raconter vos petits malheurs, ou de me prévenir si vous constatez de certaines activités illicites entre les murs de cette chère école.

Hermione prit un air grave en entendant ses propos. Harry ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour raconter des choses pareilles avec un faux ton d'enfant aussi agaçant.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que le Ministère n'approuve pas du tout la nomination de Sirius Black, qui est un dangereux fugitif, il ne faut pas l'oublier, dit Ombrage, et de Remus Lupin, tout aussi dangereux de part sa condition.

Harry vit Remus et Sirius perdre toute leur bonne humeur, et des grondements de protestations parcoururent les tables.

- Cependant, malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pu empêcher cette triste situation, continua Ombrage. Si jamais vous vous sentez menacés ou si vous vous inquiétez à propos de ces deux personnes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, et nous pourrons enfin prendre des mesures immédiates.

Tous les professeurs semblaient à cran. Dumbledore lui-même donnait l'impression qu'il allait perdre son calme.

- Je serai la représentante du Ministère au sein de l'école, annonça enfin Ombrage d'une voix plus claire, et j'ai été nommée au titre d'Inquisitrice. Vous aurez bientôt le plaisir de voir affichés les décrets que j'ai le pouvoir de faire passer afin d'améliorer votre vie à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, et espère pouvoir discuter avec vous pour que nous apprenions tous à mieux nous connaître !

Elle allait faire passer des décrets ? Quels pouvoirs pouvait-elle avoir sur l'école ? Harry fronça les sourcils, imitant ainsi la plupart des étudiants en âge et intelligence de comprendre les implications que sa présence allait entraîner.

Ayant terminé son discours, Ombrage retourna s'assoir. Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre cette fois.

McGonagall amena alors le tabouret de la Répartition et le Choixpeau et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant que ces présentations sont faites, il en reste une dernière. Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouvel étudiant, comme je vous l'avais annoncé quelques semaines avant la rentrée. Il entrera en cinquième année. Je demande à tous, quelle que soit la Maison dans laquelle il sera envoyé, de lui faire bon accueil et de l'aider récupérer les cours et à se retrouver dans l'école. Merci.

- Prince, Darren ! appela ensuite le professeur McGonagall d'une voix claire.

Harry vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui tandis qu'il avançait jusqu'au tabouret et au Choixpeau. Il se retint de chercher un regard en particulier, le seul qui importait. Mais Drago l'avait parfaitement vu, oui parfaitement.

Harry portait l'uniforme de l'école, entièrement noir encore puisqu'il n'était pas encore réparti, et il allait devoir attendre de se retrouver seul avec Drago pour lui montrer sa nouvelle garde-robe.

Mais ce que Drago remarqua immédiatement et avec le plus grand plaisir à en juger d'après l'expression de son visage, fut l'allure nouvelle et parfaite de son cher et tendre. Harry avait avancé avec assurance et s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret.

Presque toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et la plupart des garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer l'aura qui se dégageait de ce nouvel étudiant. Harry eut envie de rire : s'ils savaient les efforts qu'il faisait à cet instant, et à quel point il était loin d'être naturel !

Certains ne furent pas dupes. Severus, comme Sirius d'ailleurs, de même qu'Hermione entre autres, ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de faire tout ce cinéma pour attirer l'attention.

Même s'il ne les avait pas entendu, Harry savait ce que, son père surtout, devait penser, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était impressionner son Serpentard aristocrate préféré…

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et, comme au début de sa première année, il lui parla.

_"Et bien, c'est le jeune Prince à nouveau… Et il veut aller à Serpentard cette fois… Jeune homme, je ne répartis pas à la demande, il serait peut-être temps que tu le comprennes !"_

_"C'est pour la bonne cause",_ pensa Harry en voulant convaincre l'objet magique.

_"Justement ! Toute ton attitude en ce moment ne me donne qu'envie de te renvoyer à Gryffondor, même si tu sais laisser sortir le côté Serpentard en toi de temps à autre… " _répondit le Choixpeau.

_"C'est la dernière fois. Il le faut, pour vaincre Voldemort,"_ insista Harry.

"_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème vois-tu jeune Prince… "_

Harry commençait à désespérer quand il eut une idée de génie.

_"Si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, il n'y aura plus que Serpentard à Poudlard, et tu n'auras plus aucune utilité."_

Le Choixpeau en resta silencieux. Dans la salle, les murmures s'étaient élevés. Qui était ce garçon étrange, avec cette aura et cette assurance, et qui faisait réfléchir le Choixpeau aussi longtemps ?

- SERPENTARD ! cria enfin le Choixpeau.

La table des Serpentards explosa en applaudissements et acclamations. Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir prendre leur revanche sur ces maudits Gryffondors le jour où ils avaient eu Potter. Ce nouvel étudiant, ce Darren Prince, avec son nom, son allure, tout, allait sûrement leur permettre de tout gagner !

McGonagall enleva le Choixpeau de la tête d'Harry qui se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle Maison, en apparence décontracté et sûr de lui, mais avec tout de même une boule nerveuse au ventre.

Il allait se retrouver dans la fosse à serpents, au propre comme au figuré…  
Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha, Drago ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir à la table mais lui signala par un signe de tête qu'il l'invitait à prendre place en face de lui, faisant se déplacer sa Cour pour laisser un siège au nouveau.

Tous les Serpentards regardaient attentivement ce qu'allait faire Darren Prince, apparemment de très haut rang tout comme Drago Malefoy.

Si Darren Prince acceptait de s'assoir sous l'invitation de Drago Malefoy, c'était qu'il acceptait la suprématie de l'actuel Prince des Serpentards, mais qu'il reconnaissait le respect que celui-ci lui témoignait en l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui.

Toutefois s'il décidait de s'assoir ailleurs, deux clans auraient alors à se former entre les deux garçons si particuliers. La logique et le bon sens auraient conseillé d'accepter la place offerte par Drago, mais curieusement, Harry n'avait pas envie de suivre sa raison.

Il s'avança vers ladite place, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur la plupart des visages, mais resta debout. Et tendit la main.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Drago Malefoy était celui qui tendait sa main lorsqu'il estimait quelqu'un assez digne pour le mériter, personne ne tendait sa main à Drago Malefoy, on attendait qu'il le fasse en essayant de monter dans son estime.

Mais Darren Prince n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Intérieurement, Harry, qui se moquait de tout cela, n'espérait qu'une chose : que Drago comprenne son geste. Cette main tendue était le symbole de celle qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu serrer en première année, lorsque Drago lui avait proposé la sienne.

Drago Malefoy regarda la main tendue, puis le visage et le regard de Darren Prince, et à la surprise de tous les Serpentards à la table, il se leva et tendit la sienne pour serrer celle du nouvel arrivant.

Ils se sourirent avec élégance, amusement, et connivence, et pour tous, ce fut un sourire que seuls les êtres supérieurs pouvaient partager. Ils s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre.

Dumbledore souhaita bon appétit à tout le monde et les plats apparurent sur les tables.

.

Le groupe installé au bout de la table des Poufsouffles avait regardé avec attention l'échange entre Harry et Drago. Blaise et Théodore avaient expliqué aux autres la signification de ce qu'il s'était passé en termes de noblesse Serpentarde. Ron avait deviné, lui, le sens plus personnel de leur geste, et il l'avait partagé également.

Tous les membres de ce petit groupe, qui rassemblait différentes Maisons, étaient, chose qu'Harry ignorait et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas approuvée, au courant de sa réelle identité.

Il s'agissait en fait des premiers noms sur le parchemin d'Hermione, qu'elle avait intitulé l'Armée de Potter. Ils étaient presque tous des cinquièmes années et proches amis, ou nouveaux proches amis.

Il y avait bien sûr Neville et Ginny chez les Gryffondors en plus de Ron et Hermione. Puis, Justin et Ernie chez les Poufsouffles. Ensuite, Anthony, et Luna évidemment, pour les Serdaigles. Enfin, Blaise, et Théodore, mais aussi Daphné, à Serpentard.

Hermione avait eut envie de parler à Lisa également, mais comme Harry avait une histoire personnelle avec elle, la jeune femme avait décidé de le laisser décider, et n'avait rien dit.

Justin, Ernie, Anthony, et Daphné n'étaient pas encore réellement de proches amis d'Harry, mais ils avaient manifesté à Hermione leur désir de l'aider dans sa mission contre Voldemort chacun à sa manière, et avaient déjà agi dans ce sens à plusieurs reprises au sein de leurs Maisons.

Anthony était devenu assez proche de Ron par leurs groupes de travail pour lui en parler, tout comme Ernie avec Hermione, et de même, Daphné s'était lancée en parlant à Neville. Justin était venu de lui-même voir les proches d'Harry pour exprimer son envie d'agir.

Alors Hermione les avait mis dans la confidence, estimant qu'il était préférable d'avoir des points stratégiques pour chaque couleur de Poudlard, et ayant en tête un moyen d'assurer la sécurité et le silence de chacun.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince n'échangèrent pas une parole et à peine un regard, ce qui était plus ou moins attendu de leur part. Ils devaient donner l'impression d'être indifférents tout en cherchant à étudier discrètement l'autre.

Le dîner se termina et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs après quelques mots de Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince marchèrent côte à côte, et plus aucun Serpentard n'eut de doute sur la suprématie du nouveau.

.

Arrivés dans le dortoir des Serpentards, dont le mot de passe était « Basilic », Théodore et Blaise, qui avaient rejoints Drago, saluèrent Harry en expliquant aux autres qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré Darren Prince durant les vacances chez les Malefoy.

Daphné se présenta alors en tant que préfète de Serpentard et expliqua au nouvel étudiant les règles de leur Maison, du dortoir, et les règles générales de Poudlard.

Pansy Parkinson se présenta à son tour et la plupart levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tenter de séduire l'élégant Darren Prince, de la même façon qu'elle faisait avec Drago. Apparemment, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas aux effets escomptés avec ce dernier, elle avait décidé de se trouver une nouvelle victime.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux la rejeter tout de suite, mais de façon subtile, alors il garda son masque d'indifférence qu'il teinta d'un léger dédain, et fut assez satisfait du résultat puisque les gens autour de lui semblèrent apprécier sa réaction face aux tentatives de Pansy. Pansy, elle, n'apprécia pas du tout, et ses yeux se plissèrent furieusement tandis qu'elle jetait un regard noir à Harry qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Après avoir fait une visite rapidement de l'ensemble des dortoirs, Daphné exposa à Harry la disposition des chambres pour le laisser choisir la sienne :

- Les préfets ont chacun une chambre individuelle. Les premières années sont dans des dortoirs, et à partir de la cinquième année, on peut partager une chambre à deux ou trois. Là-bas tu as l'ensemble des chambres de notre année, à gauche les filles, à droite les garçons.

Daphné montrait les lieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les autres cinquièmes années étaient partis dans leurs chambres, sauf Drago qui avait renvoyé Crabbe et Goyle, mais n'avait pu faire partir Théo et Blaise et leurs sourires amusés et moqueurs aussi insupportables que d'habitude.

Harry avait bien remarqué leurs visages et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait être drôle.

- Voici la chambre de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, et voici celle de Théodore et Blaise que tu connais déjà. Celle-ci est celle de Drago. Voilà pour les garçons de notre année, termina Daphné. Avec qui veux-tu aller ? Puisque tu es seul, nous ne pouvons pas t'accorder une chambre personnelle, parce que ce serait du favoritisme injustifié.

Harry joua celui à qui il déplaît fortement de devoir partager sa chambre mais fit un signe du menton en direction de Théo et Blaise qui n'émirent aucune objection. Daphné leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

Faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour, Blaise lança un regard aguicheur et rapace à Harry en se faisant bien voir de Drago dont le regard se fit particulièrement menaçant. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de Blaise pour l'embarquer dans la chambre.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant, puis Drago se détourna sèchement et alla dans ses propres appartements, voisins de ceux de Blaise et Théodore, et d'Harry désormais. Harry soupira. Drago était toujours fâché.

Harry entra dans la chambre de ses deux amis Serpentards et referma la porte derrière lui. Blaise était en train de lire une livre sur son lit, celui le plus à gauche, mais Théodore debout devant le sien, celui du milieu, avait sa baguette à la main et décalait les affaires de l'un ou de l'autre, qui empiétaient sur l'espace du troisième lit de la pièce, celui le plus à droite.

Harry devina que ce lit allait être le sien et découvrit ses affaires déjà au pied, qu'il commença à sortir et arranger. Sentant un regard sur lui alors qu'il sortait ses habits, il se retourna et vit Théo et Blaise en pleine observation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, rien du tout…

- Tu as simplement une garde-robe irréprochable.

- Ah, je sais oui, ça surprend quand on visualise mes anciens vêtements… répondit Harry en riant un peu.

- Je ne savais pas que Rogue gardait d'aussi beaux habits chez lui ! s'exclama Blaise en venant regarder de plus près.

- Ou alors qu'il pouvait t'emmener faire du shopping… ajouta Théo.

- Non, c'est son cousin Lancelot qui me les a donnés, expliqua Harry. Il est venu avec des habits à lui qu'il ne mettait plus, et m'a laissé ceux qui m'allaient.

Harry faillit laisser échapper quelque chose à propos de la famille commune entre Blaise et lui, mais se souvint alors que Blaise savait qu'il n'était pas le neveu de Rogue mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était son fils.

Il termina de ranger ses affaires en discutant un peu avec eux, et ils lui racontèrent des anecdotes de leur Maison. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils se couchèrent et éteignirent les lumières.

.

Harry était assis sur son lit, venant de poser sa baguette puisqu'il avait juste terminé de placer ses sortilèges d'insonorisation dans l'espace des rideaux fermés, quand une main s'abattit soudainement sur sa bouche.

Il commença à se débatte mais la pointe d'une baguette fut placée sous sa gorge. Il se sentit tiré en arrière.

Ses réflexes prirent le dessus avant que son esprit ne réfléchisse. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et dans une technique de défense enseignée par Sirius, il se dégagea et se retourna, la baguette pointée sur son agresseur.

- Non mais tu es vraiment trop parano ! Tu comptes me tirer dessus ?! siffla une voix traînante, arrogante… et reconnue entre mille.

Drago. C'était juste Drago. Harry laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Tu m'as surpris, j'ai juste… réagi.

- Et on confie notre avenir à un mec qui agit avant de réfléchir… lança Drago. Et bien on n'a pas gagné.

Harry soupira mais avec agacement cette fois.

- Tu as décidé d'être désagréable ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre.

- Bon, tu te bouges ?! Je ne vais pas rester planté là toute la nuit ! chuchota durement Drago à Harry qui était toujours assis sur le lit.

Harry se rendit compte que Drago avait entrouvert le rideau et attendait manifestement qu'il se lève et le suive.

- Comment… commença Harry.

- Mais tu ne peux pas juste venir ?! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir et ne pas réfléchir !

- Alors quand tu me donnes des ordres, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon cerveau c'est ça ?

Le lourd silence qui suivit en disait long sur la tension entre les deux garçons.

- Viens – juste… articula Drago en serrant les dents.

Harry retint un énième soupir et se décida à suivre Drago. S'ils restaient butés tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas sortis en effet.

Ouvrant le rideau pour passer à son tour, du côté du mur, Harry découvrit une ouverture à côté de l'armoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Drago s'était déjà glissé dans le passage en lui murmurant de fermer derrière lui, et Harry le suivit en silence, ne voulant pas envenimer une situation déjà bien tendue.

Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Drago, contigüe à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Harry oublia un instant son agacement pour admirer la décoration de la pièce et ne vit pas le petit air satisfait de Drago.

Reportant son attention sur ce dernier, Harry l'interrogea sur le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais venir à Serpentard, j'ai fait faire le passage par un elfe de maison à qui j'ai fait jurer d'emporter cette histoire dans sa tombe.

- Mais comment as-tu su que j'allais être…

- Il faudrait être un imbécile fini pour ne pas déduire immédiatement de la chambre dans laquelle tu serais et dans quel lit ! le coupa Drago, son air hautain sur le visage.

Harry carra la mâchoire.

- Je sais que tu es toujours en colère, mais si c'est pour t'énerver sur moi, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire venir ! dit-il en contrôlant difficilement le volume de sa voix, et en commençant à tourner les talons.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu restes ici ! claqua la voix de Drago, toujours basse, mais pas moins énergique.

Harry se retourna lentement.

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas du tout envie d'être agréable avec moi, comme tu as pu l'être avant les vacances, que ce soit dû à ton énervement ou au retour chez toi, mais je te conseille de ne pas pousser trop loin non plus, parce que je déteste vraiment ça… dit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Et bien comme ça tu auras un aperçu de ce que j'ai pu vivre quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu m'avais transformé en guimauve, sans mon consentement je le répète ! répliqua Drago dont la voix avait pris le même ton.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards noirs.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? demanda Harry en essayant de retrouver une tonalité un peu plus neutre.

- Parce que.

Drago s'arrêta et fusilla Harry du regard. Harry comprit alors que Drago avait eu envie de le voir malgré leur situation conflictuelle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Et bien je m'en vais, répliqua-t-il tout de même. Bonsoir !

- Tu restes ici, j'ai dit ! dit Drago en haussant le ton.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Reviens tout de suite ! s'énerva Drago.

- Si je veux que ça aille mieux, je ne vais pas pour autant te laisser m'emmerder sans rien dire ! répondit Harry, énervé auss  
i.  
- Potter, reviens ici tout de suite !

Harry retint de justesse les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue et qui n'auraient rien arrangé, et préféra continuer son chemin vers le passage.

Quelque chose explosa à côté de son visage alors qu'il était presque entré dans le passage et il se retourna brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, là exactement ? dit-il en criant presque.

- Je t'ai dit de revenir alors tu vas bouger ton cul dans l'autre sens ! répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Drago faillit reculer en le voyant fulminer. Harry avança avec violence.  
Et le plaqua brutalement contre le pilier du lit juste derrière lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago plaça ses mains dans le dos d'Harry et agrippant le tissu, il tira pour faire reculer Harry.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Drago alla immédiatement les chercher à nouveau avec la même violence. A son tour il plaqua brutalement Harry qui grogna au dur contact du mur dans son dos.

Leur manège recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry plaque Drago sur le lit. Drago se releva et le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui, mais Harry réagit de la même manière et Drago se retrouva à nouveau sous lui.

Ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser furieusement et leurs mains griffaient la peau de l'autre sous les tissus. Drago parvint à retourner Harry encore une fois et ce faisant, les fit bouger sur le lit de manière à ce qu'ils soient allongés entièrement dessus.

La réalité de la position de leur corps fit soudain réagir Drago. Il se releva brusquement. Harry le regardait et ses yeux brûlaient de cette passion furieuse qui les avait pris, et Drago recula.

Harry recula à son tour sur le matelas sans qu'ils se quittent des yeux. Leurs respirations étaient hachées et leurs souffles courts et leurs corps tremblaient de cette énergie qu'ils avaient arrêtée avant de la libérer.

- Oui, je n'aurais pas du te faire venir, murmura Drago d'une voix sourde. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant.

- Pas avant qu'on mette quelque chose au clair, répondit Harry en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Drago inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui à nouveau, pour le frapper pour de bon cette fois.

- Que veux-tu mettre au clair ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit, sur le fait que tu te sentais forcé à avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Depuis quand tu réfléchis ? Répliqua immédiatement Drago avec sarcasme.

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi pour changer ! réagit Harry, sa voix claquant avec force.

Drago sentit un courant d'énergie passer d'Harry à lui, et il ressentit le ton autoritaire au fond de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et avait l'intention de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais eut l'impression que cela lui était impossible.

Harry, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, continua :

- J'ai eu une idée qui devrait nous convenir à tous les deux. Je suis presque certain qu'il nous sera impossible de nous détacher complètement l'un de l'autre, mais je pense qu'on pourrait essayer quelque chose.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur, n'ayant pas envie de se heurter à cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressentie un instant plus tôt.

- On pourrait essayer de jouer le jeu. Je suis nouveau, riche, noble, et d'après les réactions que j'ai vu chez les filles, assez charismatique. Toi tu es Drago Malefoy, qui correspond à peu près aux mêmes critères. Nous sommes tous les deux en position de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard, il serait donc assez logique que nous soyons attirés l'un vers l'autre puisque nous avons décidé de ne pas nous vouer à une guerre mutuelle.

- Et depuis quand t'exprimes-tu de façon distinguée et intelligible, pour en plus sortir des idées qui ne sont pas complètement stupides ?! s'exclama Drago, n'ayant pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il pouvait bien parler normalement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry dut prendre sa dernière réplique comme un compliment car il souriait.

- Depuis que mon père a décidé de prendre un peu mon éducation en main. Mais surtout depuis que j'ai un Prince des Serpentards à séduire…

Harry avait un air malicieux et il s'approcha vivement de Drago pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. _Comment ce gars pouvait-il changer d'état d'esprit et d'émotion aussi rapidement_, s'interrogea Drago avec incrédulité.

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- De quoi tu parles exactement ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant pas bien saisi l'idée générale, trop perturbé par ses réflexions.

- Je propose que l'on se séduise ouvertement, puisque les rares personnes qui savent qui je suis sont déjà plus ou moins au courant pour nous deux.

Drago ne répondit rien.

- Reprenons tout au début, développa Harry ? Faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissons pas encore et apprenons à nous connaître. Apprenons à avoir envie d'être ensembles par nous-mêmes.

Drago resta silencieux encore, mais ce n'était pas l'incompréhension qui l'empêchait de parler. Il devait s'avouer que ce qu'Harry lui proposait lui plaisait.

- Et quand nous aurons envie d'être ensembles par nous-mêmes, alors sortons ensembles. Donnons-nous des rendez-vous, faisons ces choses qu'on fait normalement quand quelqu'un nous plaît.

Drago était à la fois ému et agacé. C'était gnangnan à souhait. Mais c'était aussi tentant.

- Tu sonnes comme une fille, là, reprends-toi un peu, dit-il pour se donner une contenance. Les filles ne m'attirent pas du tout, au cas où ça t'intéresse de le savoir.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse de le savoir, murmura sensuellement Harry en se rapprochant encore.

Drago posa immédiatement une main sur son visage pour le repousser et Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu es impossible.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient. Harry rit encore.

- Mais arrête de rire comme un débile ! Et ne passe pas de la folie furieuse à la stupidité sans un temps d'adaptation, merci !

- Bien, la prochaine fois, je te préviendrai.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Curieusement, il n'était plus fâché non plus. _Curieusement, mon œil, oui_, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

- Et si je suis contre ?

- Je te séduirai quand même.

Drago attrapa un coussin et le lui balança au visage, le faisant rire à nouveau. Mais qu'il arrête !

- Mais il y aura des règles à respecter, intervint Harry.

- Attends, quand tu décides de séduire quelqu'un tu ne vas pas lui imposer des instructions ! réagit Drago.

- Règle première : aucun de nous n'a le droit d'aller plus loin que le simple flirt avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça veut dire pas de baiser, même pas un tout petit bisou de gamins, et pas de mains baladeuses.

- Eh, pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air suspicieux ? C'est toi qui es sorti avec l'autre en même temps que tu essayais de m'avoir, espèce de pervers précoce !

Harry éclata de rire et Drago essaya de le faire taire à nouveau avec des coussins.

- Oui mais maintenant, je n'irai voir personne d'autre, susurra Harry alors que Drago était à nouveau à moitié sur lui.

Drago recula brusquement, et s'empêcha de rougir.

- Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin avec personne dans l'école, parce que tu te considères au-dessus de tout le monde, reprit Harry. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop en fait, mais la règle numéro un est aussi là pour sous-entendre qu'on a le droit d'essayer de rendre l'autre jaloux…

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Tu adresses la parole à une seule personne avec des intentions autres que la simple neutralité et je t'enchaîne au lit c'est clair, siffla Drago entre ses dents.

- Si ça marche aussi bien rien qu'en évoquant une situation, je n'ai définitivement pas de souci à me f… aie !

Drago l'avait frappé pour de bon dans l'épaule.

- D'autres règles ?

- Euh, non en fait, enfin, pas qui ne me viennent à l'esprit.

Drago se mit à marmonner comme quoi il n'allait définitivement pas sortir avec un idiot pareil, en lui tournant le dos. Harry s'avança derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

- On se voit demain, alors… Bonne nuit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla rapidement. Drago hésita une seconde de trop, et quand il se retourna, le passage se refermait.

Drago s'allongea sur son lit en essayant de faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait. La seule chose claire était que son cœur battait bien trop vite et bien trop fort à son goût.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se leva, il vit Théodore et Blaise en pleine conspiration, contre lui il en était sûr. Ils se retournèrent brusquement quand ils l'entendirent sortir de son lit et Blaise se rapprocha de lui.

Il le fixa comme pour essayer de lire sur lui ce qu'il avait pu faire dans la nuit.

- On n'a rien fait, se défendit Harry. On n'a rien fait je vous dis ! Et arrête ça Blaise !

- Rien du tout ? insista Blaise.

- Non. On s'est tapés dessus et on a parlé, c'est tout, répondit Harry.

Blaise plissa les yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules pour se donner une contenance.

Harry alla prendre sa douche et s'habiller et quand il parut dans la salle commune, les têtes se tournèrent furtivement vers lui, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance et se dirigea vers la sortie.

.

Tous devaient penser qu'il était fier et sûr de lui, mais intérieurement Harry avait une sacré frousse que quelqu'un le découvre. Se retrouver au milieu de tous ces Serpentards potentiellement ennemis avaient le don de lui mettre un peu la pression et il était bien plus tendu qu'en se levant quand il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui à nouveau tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Il s'assit en face de Drago sans lui en demander spécialement la permission et commença à manger après avoir échangé un simple regard avec lui pour le saluer.

Les premiers cours de la journée se déroulèrent sans incidents. Harry attendait avec impatience le cours de Potions qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors, espérant pouvoir glisser un mot à ses amis, mais aussi pour voir comment son père allait se comporter avec lui.

Il fut déçu. Il ne vit aucune occasion de s'approcher des Gryffondors, et Rogue ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole. Ce qui était un exploit si l'on savait qui était vraiment Darren Prince, mais comme il avait fait une potion correcte avec Daphné qui, en bonne préfète, avait proposé de faire équipe avec lui, le professeur de potions n'avait pu faire aucune remarque désobligeante.

Il ne s'en priva évidemment pas sur le pauvre Neville qui n'évita de faire exploser son chaudron que grâce à Hermione et son sens aigu de l'observation.

Harry et Drago ne s'était vraiment adressé la parole de la journée quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune ce soir là. Théodore et Daphné avaient prêté à Harry leurs cours pour donner l'illusion de lui permettre de rattraper le programme, et Harry en avait profité pour avoir de nouveaux cours, plus soignés et mieux rangés.

Ron n'était pas là pour le distraire et comme Daphné s'était énervée contre Blaise pour qu'il travaille, personne ne les dérangeait. Harry avait presque terminé lorsqu'il décida qu'il pouvait arrêter. Il eut une pensée de regret pour l'entraînement de Quidditch auquel il ne pouvait plus assister, et pour le Quidditch en général.

L'équipe de Serpentard était complète et Drago ne le laisserait jamais jouer à sa place, il était bon pour terminer l'année sans plus monter sur un balai pour un match. Mais, pensa-t-il, il pouvait très bien aller voler pour le plaisir.

Harry jeta un œil dehors, et vit qu'il faisait presque nuit. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans particulièrement prévenir ses nouveaux camarades qui le regardèrent vaguement partir sans l'interpeler. Harry avait commencé à comprendre qu'à Serpentard, c'était beaucoup plus le chacun pour soi qui primait, exceptées quelques amitiés, et là encore, si un Serpentard voulait être tranquille, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour être exaucé.

Harry se dirigeait vers la remise à balai, regrettant autant son Eclair de Feu que sa place d'Attrapeur, et pris un balai de l'école. Il était vieux et semblait menacer de tomber en morceau mais Harry le prit tout de même et s'envola avec vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Malgré l'inconfort de son balai, le plaisir de voler s'empara rapidement de lui, et Harry éclata de rire en fondant à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il redressa le manche au dernier moment, comme il aimait tant le faire, et sourit aux nuages.

Tout à son extase du moment, Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et ses sens ne perçurent pas une présence non lointaine. La silhouette appuyée contre un pan de bois le regarda être bien plus à l'aise dans les airs que sur le sol, et sourit avec lui. Ses yeux brillaient.

.

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, sans avoir vu Drago de la nuit, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir un paquet allongé au pied de son lit. Devinant immédiatement son contenu grâce à la forme, Harry se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, et put contempler alors le plus beau balai qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le manche était argenté comme les blasons des Serpentards et composé de magnifiques ornements qui le parcouraient. Les brindilles, elles, étaient aussi dorées que les couleurs des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait pas de mot avec mais le regard d'Harry fut attiré par quelque chose sur le côté du manche : dessinées dans une calligraphie de couleur noire et de grande beauté, des lettres formaient le mot _Prince_.

Harry sut tout de suite qui le lui avait offert. Il se précipita hors de son lit et ouvrit le tableau du passage secret jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Le Serpentard était toujours dans son lit et il dormait encore. Harry hésita un instant, le balai à la main.

Il avait eu envie de courir jusqu'à Drago mais se rendit compte qu'il pouvait agir plus subtilement. Il retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. Quel cadeau pouvait-il faire pour le remercier de celui qu'il lui avait fait ? Il était encore tôt, Harry ne passait toujours pas de meilleures nuits, et il resta un long moment sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, à chercher quelque chose à offrir à Drago.

L'idée lui vint assez soudainement. Harry se pencha pour attraper dans sa valise la Carte du Maraudeur ainsi qu'une plume, de l'encre, et un morceau de parchemin. Hermione lui avait apprit à ensorceler une note papier pour qu'elle volette jusqu'à son destinataire, et Harry s'empressa de donner rendez-vous à son amie à la Bibliothèque, espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop de la faire lever avant l'heure.

Se couvrant de sa Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry sortit discrètement après avoir envoyé le parchemin, non sans vérifier d'une façon qui devenait presque rituelle si son apparence était toujours celle de Darren Prince, et si sa cicatrice était bien masquée.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la Bibliothèque, il fut soulagé de ne pas y découvrir Mrs Pince, et il se dirigea vers les livres d'enchantement et métamorphose pour commencer d'y chercher ce qu'il voulait en attendant Hermione.

La jeune sorcière ne tarda pas à arriver et à le chercher. Il était toujours invisible, n'ayant pas enlevé la Cape, mais on voyait les livres bouger devant lui, et Hermione le repéra.

- Ha… Darren ?

Harry releva la tête, et ôta la Cape.

- Salut, Hermione, dit-il à son amie en souriant.

Il était heureux de la voir.

- Il n'y a personne, et j'ai mis un sort sur la porte pour être prévenu si quelqu'un entre. Tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé comme ça mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Harry lui raconta le magnifique cadeau de Drago et expliqua ce qu'il voulait lui offrir en retour.

Harry détailla son idée à Hermione, qui connaissait une partie de la formule dont il avait besoin, mais ils durent chercher quelques informations nécessaires dans les livres de la Bibliothèque.

L'heure des cours approchait quand Harry parvint enfin à réaliser le sort et après avoir chaleureusement remercié Hermione, il se dépêcha de descendre avant que son cher et tendre, mécontent certes, mais jaloux et possessif, ne s'inquiète inutilement.

Il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards au moment où Théodore en sortait et ils se saluèrent sans que Théodore ne lui pose de questions. Harry en fut amusé. Serait-il rentré au dortoir des Gryffondors de cette façon qu'on lui aurait posé des questions moqueuses pour savoir où il était passé.

Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres s'évanouit quand en pénétrant davantage dans la salle commune, il croisa le regard furieux de Drago. Drago était en retrait près de sa chambre pour qu'on ne remarque pas spécialement son attitude et Harry se dirigea vers lui en donnant l'impression d'aller dans sa propre chambre.

Arrivé devant lui il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Drago lui coupa sèchement la parole en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre :

- Ca t'amuse de disparaître comme ça à des heures impossibles ?! Le jour où il t'arrivera des ennuis, ne vient pas pleurer !

Et Drago quitta la salle commune.

Harry s'obligea à respirer calmement pour se calmer. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'offrir quoi que ce soit à un mec aussi insupportable et aux oreilles aussi fermées. Il entra dans sa chambre pour poser ce qu'il avait caché sous sa cape noire et attrapa ses affaires de cours, toujours énervé.

Son regard se posa alors sur le balai magnifique qui trônait sur son lit. Harry émit un long soupir. Mais continua de regarder le balai, et surtout, le mot gravé sur le manche. Un autre soupir sortit de sa poitrine et Harry sortit de sa chambre.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'assoir dignement en face de Drago, comme il l'avait fait la veille, sans lui accorder en apparence spécialement d'attention, et Drago le lui rendit bien.

Harry pouvait littéralement sentir le regard d'Hermione sur sa nuque. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa l'air de rien sur un couvert devant Drago. Il se concentra tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention et quand il sentit qu'il était prêt, il murmura doucement la formule.

La cuillère s'anima, et lentement, se changea en une fleur toute argentée d'une grande délicatesse. Drago pourtant le maître du contrôle de son visage eut une expression surprise et sembla hésiter à toucher la fleur.

Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux d'Harry. Harry ouvrit son esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Il voulait partager sa gratitude pour le présent que Drago lui avait offert. Drago prit délicatement la fleur, se leva, et sortit.

Harry sourit. Drago avait été troublé, mais une chose avait été claire dans son esprit. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à haute voix et malgré comment il pouvait agir en surface, au fond de lui, Drago aimait Harry.

.

Harry reçut en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Gryffondors, une note discrète d'Hermione, assise assez près de lui, le félicitant pour son succès et le prévenant que si Drago et lui continuaient leurs airs béats, les gens allaient finir par se douter de quelque chose.

Comme c'était la rentrée, Miss Mint reforma les groupes de duels et d'équipes selon les niveaux, en prenant en compte les progrès depuis le début de l'année.

Harry fut assez content même s'il s'en doutait, d'être dans le groupe au meilleur niveau. Il y retrouva Hermione, Théodore, Blaise, qui avaient tous les trois un excellent niveau technique, et Drago qui menait ses duels à la fois comme Harry, c'est-à-dire instinctivement et avec force et énergie, et à la fois d'une manière totalement opposée, c'est-à-dire avec technique et stratégie, de façon assez paradoxale.

Harry vit que Ron était dans le groupe suivant mais il ne douta pas une seconde qu'après l'avoir observé un peu, le professeur ne le place avec eux. Les entraînements de vacances allaient prouver leurs bienfaits. Comme Harry l'avait estimé, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Miss Mint change Ron de groupe, en le félicitant pour ses progrès.

Neville avait été placé dans le groupe encore suivant, mais Harry l'entendit dire à Ron au moment où il passait devant eux, qu'il se retrouverait dans le premier groupe lui aussi.

Harry tourna légèrement le regard vers lui, sentant que Neville cherchait à lui signifier quelque chose, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Neville dit à Ron mais aussi à Harry bien sûr, que c'était une promesse qu'il respecterait. Harry hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et Neville vit qu'ils s'étaient compris.

Harry adora cet exercice de duels en équipes, quels que soient ses équipiers et ses adversaires, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher son attention, et le niveau ne pouvait que les faire tous progresser. Il se nota d'en faire part à Sirius et Remus, pour leur signaler que ce genre de groupements par niveaux étaient très stimulant, même s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne fallait pas s'y limiter.

.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans évènements particuliers. Harry dut faire des efforts et dut travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir un niveau scolaire général au dessus de celui qu'il avait avant les vacances.

Un noble sang-pur ne pouvait être mauvais élève et Harry dut rapidement se mettre au niveau de ses camarades. Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions, comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais Harry s'aperçut assez vite qu'ils n'étaient pas si imbéciles que cela.

Leurs pères étaient des Mangemorts qui manquaient d'intelligence et d'argent contrairement à Lucius Malefoy, ou qui n'avaient pas de rôle ou de capacités particulières. Le fait qu'ils suivent les ordres de façon assez simple sans trop y réfléchir s'était reporté sur leurs fils qui s'étaient mis à la botte de Drago Malefoy, selon le modèle de leurs pères.

Pansy Parkinson était insupportable parce qu'elle parlait avec une voix assez désagréable et qu'elle l'utilisait non seulement tout le temps mais généralement pour parler de ragots et commérages sans intérêt pour Harry qui avait clairement marqué son indifférence envers elle, au grand regret de la jeune sorcière qui avait espéré un nouveau beau parti.

Harry la détestait pour des raisons beaucoup plus personnelles également, car elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de son mariage arrangé avec Drago, et d'être constamment collée à lui. Harry savait que Drago n'éprouvait rien pour elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer la voir dans les parages.

Harry pensait déjà que Daphné était sympathique et charmante et fut conforté dans son idée. Son côté Serpentard se manifestait par son esprit très stratégique et par une intelligence particulièrement vive. Alors que Pansy clamait fièrement son appartenance à la cause de Voldemort, Daphné préférait rester discrète sur le sujet. Harry ignorait encore qu'elle était en réalité de son côté, et qu'elle savait même qui il était.

Millicent Bulstrode, elle en revanche, avait réellement une intelligence limitée, et comme elle n'était pas gentille ni agréable, les gens avaient tendance à ne pas chercher sa compagnie. Pansy l'acceptait dans son entourage parce qu'elle était le meilleur faire-valoir du monde et que Millicent acquiesçait toujours quand Pansy parlait.

Daphné préférait être amie avec Tracey Davis, une fille très discrète mais aussi gentille que Daphné, et elles aimaient bien aussi passer du temps avec leurs amies de Serdaigle : Padma, Su, Mandy, et Lisa.

Le plus difficile pour Harry était de ne pas trop afficher l'avis qu'il devait avoir sur Voldemort tout en montrant qu'il était plutôt de son côté.

Un jour que les Serpentards de septième année s'étaient tous regroupés pour lui demander franchement son point de vue sur la question de façon assez brutale, Drago avait simplement dit sur un ton très calme et posé qu'à la soirée chez lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rencontré Darren Prince.

Il aurait été impossible que Darren Prince soit toujours vivant et entier si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas admis dans ses rangs, alors les déjà et presque Mangemorts le laissèrent tranquille sur ce sujet.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était assez fier de lui, mais il finissait ses journées extrêmement fatigué d'avoir du se concentrer sans arrêt pour ne pas laisser échapper une parole qu'il aurait regrettée.

Le vendredi soir arriva, et Harry retrouva les réunions du groupe de travail en se remplaçant lui-même. Lisa fut aimable et polie avec lui mais distante et Harry la surprit plusieurs fois le regard dans le vide.

Il commença à s'inquiéter qu'elle n'ait pas eu, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui disait, des sentiments pour lui malgré tout. Il ne savait toujours pas si cela serait une bonne chose de lui avouer qu'il était toujours à Poudlard.

Drago et Lisa n'avaient jamais été de grands amis mais les choses s'envenimèrent dès le premier vendredi soir : Lisa ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago était toujours égal à lui-même alors que pour elle, Harry était parti, le Harry dont il avait clamé qu'il était le sien.

Drago s'énervait contre elle que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor laissant voir toutes ses émotions, et Lisa se mettait en colère, frustrée…

Tout cela à chaque fois qu'Harry quittait la table pour chercher un livre ou quelque chose, et quand ils revenaient, ils arrêtaient leur dispute comme pris en faute. Harry avait presque envie de rire devant l'ironie de la situation.

Le week-end arriva, et Ombrage n'était pas encore apparue dans les classes. On la voyait aux repas et dans les couloirs où elle reprenait les élèves aux mauvaises tenues et manières, mais elle n'était pas intervenue au sein des cours.

Quelques professeurs avaient envoyé des élèves prendre des cours particuliers auprès de Sirius et Remus qui avaient été ravis de leur enseigner. Ils n'avaient pas encore lancé leurs entraînements, préférant rester discrets, surtout qu'Ombrage les surveillait étroitement.

Drago n'était plus jamais venu chercher Harry dans sa chambre, et Harry n'avait pas non plus emprunté le passage. Ils avaient passé la semaine à se faire des petits cadeaux discrets, mais ne s'étaient pas parlés ni n'avaient été ouvertement aimables l'un envers l'autre.

.

Le week-end finalement se passa de façon assez neutre, tous les deux continuant sur leur attitude distante et froide, malgré ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry s'énervait de voir que Drago ne faisait rien pour se faire pardonner. Et rapidement, leur échange de cadeau devint un concours de pouvoir. Drago s'énervait vite de voir qu'Harry renchérissait sans cesse et qu'il était tout aussi buté que lui.

Hermione devenait folle devant leur attitude aussi stupide et puérile, elle avait envie de prendre leurs têtes et de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, et cela faisait bien rire Blaise de la voir aussi remontée.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué enfin !? S'agaça-t-elle un jour à table. Ils s'aiment tous les deux mais sont incapables d'agir comme…

- C'est bon, laisse-les, Hermione, ils s'amusent, prononça Ron d'une voix molle et un peu désintéressée, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette remarque.

Ce fut au cours de la deuxième semaine après le retour des vacances que les élèves commencèrent à se douter qu'une relation différente de celle qu'ils s'étaient imaginés s'établissait déjà entre Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy.

A leur petit jeu de qui cèderait le premier, ils en étaient venus à se faire des cadeaux de plus en plus ouvertement, et un midi, Harry se pointa devant Drago avec un présent qu'il lui tendit devant toute la Grande Salle avec un sourire séducteur.

Drago dut faire appel à toute la maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas lui jeter un sort et simplement accepter le paquet. Harry repartit de la Grande Salle et Drago malgré toute sa volonté ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux.

Parce que même si ce n'avait plus rien de spontané, tant qu'Harry lui offrirait des cadeaux, ça voudrait dire qu'il voulait toujours de lui. Et Drago avait peur au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il avait peur qu'à force d'agir comme il le faisait, Harry un jour ne veuille plus de lui. Qu'il se lasse, qu'il en ait marre. Parce qu'à force d'agir pour que les gens vous laissent tranquille, on se retrouve tout seul.

Alors Drago continuait de renchérir sur les cadeaux pour qu'Harry continue lui aussi.

- Je croyais qu'ils voulaient se séduire pour apprendre à se connaître et être un vrai couple… soupira Hermione désespérée.

- Attends, on parle de Malefoy là, répliqua Ron. Hermione, je t'adore, et tu es très douée pour décrypter les émotions et sentiments, mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un dont tu ne pourras pas lire le cœur comme un livre ouvert, c'est bien Malefoy

Il y eut un silence au milieu du petit groupe, et Ron reprit en voyant Hermione se vexer.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas douée, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas de cœur ! Tu es la meilleure et la plus intelligente, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour lui faire un petit bisou.

Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle tourna les yeux à nouveau vers la table des Serpentards, elle vit le regard de Drago sur Ron et elle.

Drago en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait vu détourna le visage rapidement et en replaçant son masque d'indifférence. Mais Hermione avait lu dans ses yeux à la fois le dédain pour ce qu'il trouvait niais, mais aussi une pointe d'envie pour ce qui ressemblait à être heureux avec quelqu'un.

Il regardait son assiette aussi ne vit-il pas arriver la chouette qui se posa vers lui et avança sa tête pour la frotter contre la joue du jeune homme dans une caresse affectueuse.

Drago sursauta d'abord et resta abasourdi devant le comportement de l'animal. Et puis il reconnut la chouette déguisée d'Harry et il leva la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour n'y trouver personne. La chouette s'envola.

Dans l'esprit de Drago, une pensée le traversa, une pensée qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne. Une pensée pleine de tendresse. Troublé, Drago se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle à grands pas. Harry s'envola sur son balai et sourit.

.

Tout le reste de la semaine, qui ne fut autrement pas perturbée, ni par Ombrage ni par Voldemort ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry s'employa à sortir le grand jeu de la séduction publique sur Drago.

Il savait que ça allait l'agacer mais il parvenait à mêler les manifestations trop excentriques et les marques de tendresse et d'affection pour calmer l'énervement et toucher le Serpentard qui commençait à être complètement perdu avec lui-même.

Harry voulait que Drago vienne lui parler. Il ne s'était pas permis de le faire même s'il en mourrait d'envie chaque soir, d'emprunter le passage et de retrouver celui qu'il aimait plus chaque jour.

Mais Drago avait été clair, il en voulait à Harry pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix en premier lieu, et Harry devait attendre que Drago accepte de lui parler à nouveau.

Harry aurait pu penser que tout ce qu'il faisait allait empirer les choses, mais Drago n'avait encore rien dit, il ne l'avait pas engueulé, et même s'il avait arrêté les cadeaux, il recevait toujours ceux d'Harry et ne manifestait pas particulièrement son agacement.

Toute l'école se suspendit rapidement à cette histoire. La romance avait été rapide, mais le nouvel élève était assez particulier pour que les gens cessent de s'étonner. Des paris se lancèrent sur ce que Darren Prince inventerait de nouveau pour essayer de faire flancher le Serpentard, et d'autres sur quand ledit Serpentard craquerait ou non.

Et il craqua lorsqu'Harry enchanta un soir, avec l'aide de Luna (puisqu'Hermione refusait de l'aider depuis quelques jours) le plafond de la Grande Salle pour demander à Drago de venir avec lui à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, prévue pour le week-end qui arrivait.

Drago se leva de la table des Serpentards et attrapa Harry assis tranquillement devant lui par le col pour le soulever. Si certains crurent qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, ils furent déçus. Drago jeta Harry en arrière.

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! hurla-t-il avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

A peine sorti de la Grande Salle, Drago courut dehors et continua de courir juste pour essayer, dans une tentative désespérée, de rejeter toutes les émotions et pensées qui se bousculaient et pour essayer de clarifier son esprit.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Harry pour le pousser comme ça à bout, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'Harry attendait de ces manœuvres. Oui, il n'était pas allé parler à Harry alors qu'il aurait du, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Harry en ferait autant pour attirer son attention.

Drago arrêta de courir. Son cœur battait fort et vite mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa course effrénée. Harry voulait sortir avec lui officiellement, devant tout le monde. Harry voulait attirer son attention. Harry faisait tout ça pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

Drago s'assit brutalement. Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour Harry ? Il réagit aussitôt : non, il n'était pas comme ça, non il n'était pas un petit ami parfait, non il n'était pas…

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se détestait d'avoir envie de céder.

Il resta un long moment dehors assis dans l'herbe et dans le noir, à réfléchir. Etait-ce réel ? Etait-ce lui qui en avait vraiment envie ? Il pensait que oui. Mais il était Drago Malefoy, et il avait ses principes et ses manières.

Et sortir officiellement avec Darren Prince voulait dire que son père serait au courant. Pour l'instant il n'avait montré que de l'indifférence et du rejet quant aux avances ouvertes d'Harry, et il savait que les espions du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein de sa Maison avaient tout rapporté à leur maître.

Harry pouvait se le permettre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le connaissait pas, et Harry n'avait personne pour lui mettre la pression dessus à ce sujet puisqu'apparemment Rogue ne disait rien.

Mais lui, Drago, avait sa réputation et ses parents derrière lui. Quand Harry lui avait proposé qu'ils se séduisent, Drago avait pensé à des gestes discrets, à des moments où ils auraient discuté. Mais au lieu de ce qu'Harry avait d'abord proposé, ils étaient partis dans cet échange de cadeaux et tout avait dégénéré.

Pourquoi, pourquoi Harry agissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas cherché à suivre ce qu'il avait proposé ? Drago ne voulait pas de rendez-vous débiles et stupidement romantiques mais la simple idée de pouvoir être avec Harry parvenait à le convaincre qu'il pouvait bien faire une concession éventuellement.

Mais ce qu'Harry faisait là, toutes ces démonstrations de séductions à la fois insupportables et insupportablement tendres, qui troublaient Drago en lui-même et en lui-même vraiment, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, cela ne ressemblait pas au Harry d'avant, le Harry coincé, le Harry qui voulait jouer la prudence et qui avait peur pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Un Harry qui ne semblait pas non plus convenir à une certaine Gryffondor.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Harry Potter et Darren Prince_****] : **

Le titre reflète le conflit intérieur auquel Harry est confronté. Il se met petit à petit dans la peau d'un autre, très différent de lui, et ce n'est pas toujours facile.

On découvre dans ce chapitre un Harry qui voit une opportunité : celle d'échapper à ses problèmes, à ses responsabilités. Il voit qu'il peut devenir Darren Prince et prendre du temps juste pour lui, et cède à la tentation d'oublier Harry Potter pour un temps.

Et cela créé une personne qui semble presque étrangère à l'Harry que l'on connait.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Les choses ont un peu dérapé. Ce n'était pas complètement intentionnel quand j'ai écris ce chapitre mais j'ai trouvé que finalement, cela pouvait être intéressant : cela illustre mieux encore le fait qu'Harry voit une brèche et s'y engouffre. Et puis, c'est très représentatif du travail d'écriture : comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, et c'est venu ainsi que j'ai écris le chapitre. Alors je l'ai laissé.

Drago est beaucoup plus conscient des choses, on s'en rend compte à la fin du chapitre, lorsqu'il réfléchit sur tout ça. Mais il n'a pas eu à changer d'identité, et il n'a pas le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules. Ca l'empêche de céder à la tentation de fuir, et lui permet d'avoir l'esprit plus clair aussi.

Ombrage n'est pas encore trop présente, pour deux raisons : elle reste un peu tranquille pour mieux observer et mieux attaquer ensuite d'une part, et d'autre part, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas trop embêtante encore, pour qu'il n'y ait rien qui oblige Harry à se confronter à la réalité de Voldemort.

De même, je n'ai laissé encore une fois que des indices sur ce qu'Hermione planifie avec quelques autres, l'Armée de Potter. On n'en entend pas encore plus parler parce qu'Harry ne s'en préoccupe pas. Le chapitre couvre presque deux semaines, et finalement, il ne s'y passe rien d'important. Mais Harry ne va pas pouvoir continuer à fuir.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Harry va-t-il réussir à se retrouver lui-même, et à reprendre les responsabilités qu'il fuit ? Les choses vont-elles se calmer entre Harry et Drago ?

Ombrage va-t-elle être arrêtée avant de faire trop de dégâts ou ne va-t-elle que prendre de plus en plus de place au sein de Poudlard ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ombrage prend du pouvoir à Poudlard et cherche à tout examiner, évaluer, et contrôler.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_L'Armée Du Phénix_], Harry devra répondre de ses dernières actions, et faire face à ce qu'il fuit, mais apprendra aussi quelque chose qui rendra le choix plus difficile…


	21. Chapter 20 - L'Armée Du Phénix

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Le Ministère nomme à Poudlard une femme, Dolores Ombrage, en tant qu'Inquisitrice, avec le pouvoir d'évaluer et de passer des décrets.

Harry entre dans son rôle de Darren Prince, aristocrate, envoyé à Serpentard, mais il se laisse emporter par le plaisir de ne plus être Harry Potter.

Drago et lui décident d'essayer de se séduire plus tranquillement, mais se laissent entraîner dans une escalade de présents et manifestations, qui se termine lorsque Drago s'énerve réellement contre Harry tout en l'aimant plus encore, et lorsqu'Hermione décide que cela suffit.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi 12 janvier au samedi midi 13 janvier

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 20 – L'Armée Du Phénix**

**.**

Hermione se tenait droite devant Harry, les bras croisés, le regardant d'un air furieux. Harry attendit un moment et comme rien ne venait, il ouvrit la bouche avec un air un peu narquois pour prendre la parole.

La gifle monumentale qu'il s'attrapa en retour lui ôta toute envie de parler.

Harry recula sous la violence du coup et mis une main sur sa joue devenue très rouge. Ron hésita à intervenir, s'inquiétant pour son meilleur ami, mais aussi pour lui-même s'il se mettait sa, en ce moment dangereuse, petite amie à dos…

Harry regarda Hermione avec incrédulité.

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit la jeune femme en colère. Harry James Potter, je ne m'excuserai pas pour t'avoir giflé car tu le méritais !

- Je…

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Je le savais, je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! J'étais sûre que ça allait se passer comme ça. Mais non, Miss Granger, vous vous inquiétez trop, Harry ira très bien… Mais bien sûr Mr le Directeur !

Hermione s'était mise à marcher sans logique en bougeant les bras avec force. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

Elle le vit et pointa le doigt vers Ron qui se recroquevilla.

- Et toi ! Toi ! Tu es sensé être son meilleur ami ! Et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien vu ?! Je suis furieuse contre toi aussi, Ronald Weasley !

Ron avait très envie de protester mais il se retint, et eut bien raison pour lui-même puisqu'Hermione se détourna de lui pour se placer à nouveau devant Harry.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle autoritairement.

- Et bien, Harry Darren, répondit Harry.

- Qui es-tu ?! lui demanda-t-elle plus fort.

- Harry Potter mais fils de Severus Rogue, caché sous le nom de Darren Prince, essaya Harry. Hermione, enfin, je ne comprends pas ce…

- QUI – ES – TU ?

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince ! Voilà tu es contente ?! répliqua Harry en commençant à s'énerver lui aussi de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Hermione sembla se calmer. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et soupira d'un air las.

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince… murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda son ami.

- Tu n'es pas Harry Potter caché sous Darren Prince. Tu es les deux à la fois. Et tu es en train de l'oublier.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non, je sais très bien que je suis Harry, dit-il.  
Hermione secoua la tête.

- Tu te caches, tu te caches derrière Darren Prince, le bel aristocrate sûr de lui.

- Oui, mais, c'est le but, non ? répondit Harry peu assuré de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

- Tu dois tromper Voldemort, mais tu ne dois pas disparaître pour de vrai !

- Hermione je t'assure que…

La jeune femme se redressa.

- Harry, parle-moi de ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières semaines, demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, tu le sais, j'ai fait des cadeaux à Drago et j'ai travaillé pour avoir le niveau des autres de ma classe. Bon, oui, les cadeaux ont commencé à être un peu trop excentriques mais…

- Harry, rien ne te choque ?

Harry fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

- Je ne vois pas non, répondit-il.

- Et la lutte contre Voldemort ? Et les entraînements ? As-tu seulement fait les exercices de routine comme Sirius et Remus nous l'ont demandé ? T'es-tu entraîné à l'occlumancie ? As-tu réfléchis à quelque chose pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort hors de Poudlard et pour rappeler aux gens que tu es vivant et que tu cherches à le détruire ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Je ne sais pas si à Serpentard on est heureux de ne plus avoir l'ennemi de Voldemort dans les pattes, mais dans toutes les autres Maisons, les gens s'inquiètent ! lui dit Hermione, soucieuse. Pendant que tu t'amusais à être quelqu'un d'autre et à embêter Drago, qui a de plus en plus de mal à éviter les problèmes d'ailleurs à cause de tout ça, pendant que tu te caches, les gens parlent et se demandent où est Harry, et s'il va bien, et pourquoi il a disparu ? Et ils se demandent si tu n'as pas juste fuit parce que Voldemort t'aurait foutu la trouille !

- Eh, oh, je… s'insurgea un peu Harry.

- Les gens commencent à douter de toi, Harry ! le coupa son amie. Alors arrête de fuir et sois toi-même ! C'est pour cette raison uniquement que tu es sous une autre identité ! Pas pour jouer les gamins arrogants !

Harry regarda Hermione. Il était à la fois très en colère contre elle et lui-même. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise à voix haute ce qu'il essayait de se cacher chaque matin au réveil.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, il faut que…

- Tais-toi et à ton tour de m'écouter.

Sa voix avait claquée avec une autorité vibrante de pouvoir. Hermione eut une expression de surprise, mais Harry ne remarqua rien. Ron était resté silencieux et en retrait mais cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il s'avança pour essayer de donner son avis sur la question mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il y a Voldemort dehors. Je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Harry prononçait ses mots entre ses dents, brûlant d'une colère trop forte pour ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

- Je fuis ? Peut-être bien ! admit-il. La seule chose qui est censée me préoccuper à mon âge est de séduire, en l'occurrence Drago, et de réussir mon année ! Dumbledore m'a assez répété qu'il voulait que je vive comme un adolescent et c'est pour cette raison qu'il garde toutes ses informations pour lui !

Il serra les poings.

- Peut-être bien que je préfère ne plus avoir à me soucier de tout, peut-être bien que j'ai envie de laisser à d'autres le soin de s'occuper de Voldemort !

Harry voulait continuer encore, son ton était monté au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Après tout personne n'a dit encore que c'était à moi de le tuer ! termina-t-il en criant presque.

Hermione se précipita alors vers Harry et le serra contre elle en fondant en larmes. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Euh… Hermione ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Harry… je suis tellement désolée… murmura son amie entre deux sanglots.

- Bon écoute, ce n'est pas grave, essaya-t-il de dire pour la réconforter. Tu as raison quand même un peu, mais…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas !

Hermione se dégagea d'Harry. Ron s'avança et prit la main de la jeune fille.

- Ron, Hermione… qu'est-ce que vous savez que vous ne m'avez pas dit… demanda Harry lentement, d'une voix sourde et grave.

Ron le regarda.

- Désolé, lui dit-il doucement. On aurait du te le dire plus tôt, mais on ne trouvait pas le bon moment. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait débarquer un jour et te balancer ça au visage…

- Me dire quoi ? insista Harry, extrêmement tendu.

- Hermione a surpris des conversations entre ton père et quelques membres de l'Ordre pendant les vacances, répondit son ami. Avant, et après que tu sois parti.

- Et qu'a-t-elle entendu… ? dit Harry sur le même ton grave.

Ron laissa passer un silence, comme s'il espérait que quelque chose arrive et l'empêche de dévoiler cette vérité qui leur faisait peur, et qu'ils désiraient tellement être fausse.

Mais il dut se résoudre à parler.

- Harry, tu es le seul qui pourra vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Personne d'autre ne le pourra. Ce sera à toi de… de le tuer.

La voix de Ron avait fini en chuchotement et Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il appréhendait sa réaction.

Comme Harry ne bougeait ni ne parlait, Ron essaya il ne savait quoi.

- On était complètement abattus quand on a appris ça. Pas parce qu'on pense que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver, mais parce que ça ne te donne pas le choix… On pensait toujours que tu avais de l'importance vu ce que tu avais accomplis, mais on ne pensait pas que tu serais le seul qui…

Harry sortit avec violence de la Salle sur Demande, sans écouter un mot de plus. Hermione, qui avait tenté de se reprendre, fondit en larmes à nouveau.

- Je… je suis tellement… Et… et il ne peut pas… et il ne peut rien faire… Et…

- Je sais, je sais… chuchota Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.

.

Harry avançait à grands pas furieux dans les couloirs. Les gens le regardaient passer en se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre le si indifférent Darren Prince dans cet état et cela l'énervait encore plus.

Il arriva à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur et ordonna :

- _Ouvre-toi_.

A nouveau sa voix était vibrante d'une puissance inconnue mais il était trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte. La statue pivota et Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle il frappa avec violence avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre la permission.

Il remarqua son père les bras croisés et le regard furieux qui semblait tout aussi en colère contre Dumbledore que lui, et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui les opposait, il fut bien content d'avoir un allié dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était debout vers une fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos, et il regardait vers l'extérieur, l'air fatigué. Harry n'en avait rien à faire.  
Severus et lui se tournèrent vers Harry à son arrivée fracassante.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore avec amabilité.

Harry crut qu'il allait exploser.

- Je viens d'apprendre, professeur, une chose que vous m'avez cachée, et que j'aurais bien aimé savoir plus tôt !

Severus commença à reculer, ne sachant pas trop si sa présence serait une bonne chose ou non. Son fils avait l'air particulièrement furieux, observa-t-il en reculant vers la sortie.

La voix d'Harry claqua.

- Reste ici, papa, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'un témoin, et de quelqu'un qui sera d'accord avec moi, que c'en est vraiment ASSEZ de ces SECRETS A LA CON !

Harry avait terminé sa phrase en hurlant. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry, qu'as-tu appris ? Mais avant que tu ne répondes, j'aimerais que tu te souviennes que si je t'ai caché des choses, c'était pour ton bien.

Severus prit bien garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas encore deviné ce que son fils avait pu découvrir mais ça avait l'air assez important. Très important.

Il sentait la tension de la pièce monter et dévisageant Harry, il remarqua l'aura de pouvoir qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce qui se passait n'était pas très bon signe…

- Pour mon bien ?! POUR MON BIEN ?! était en train de hurler Harry à Dumbledore. NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?!

- Harry, dis-moi ce que tu as appris, et laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, d'accord ? tenta Dumbledore.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur bien content de contrôler ses pions à sa guise !

Severus sentait son cœur se serrer de voir son fils dans cet état. Mais qu'avait-il donc appris…

- Quand, demanda Harry avec colère, quand aviez-vous l'intention de m'apprendre que ce serait à moi, et à moi seul, de tuer Voldemort ?!

_Oh._

Severus grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et voyant que les traits de celui-ci semblaient s'être figés dans leur expression précédente, il fut confirmé dans son mauvais pressentiment.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, je comprends mieux les : Vis comme un adolescent, Harry… _TANT QUE TU LE PEUX_ ! Fais donc l'imbécile, _PARCE QUE TU N'EN AURAS BIENT'T PLUS L'OCCASION _! Oh, et ça tombe bien que tu séduises Drago Malefoy _PUISQUE TU N'AS PAS EU LE CHOIX DE TOMBER AMOUREUX DE LUI HISTOIRE DE NE PAS TE LAISSER UNE SEULE DECISON POSSIBLE_ !

Severus trouvait cela insupportable. Un nouveau coup d'œil à Dumbledore lui appris que le directeur se sentait coupable, et comprenait vraiment la rage d'Harry, ce qu'Harry ne voyait pas du tout, tout à sa colère.

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VA ÊTRE APRES, HEIN ?! VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE DES FILS, ET M'ENLEVER LES DERNIERES ILLUSIONS QUE JE POURRAIS AVOIR, SUR LE PEU DE CONTR'LE QUE J'AI DE MA VIE, EN FAISANT DE MOI VOTRE MARIONETTE POUR DE BON ?!

- Harry… tenta Dumbledore.

- NON ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR, JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE DE VOUS ! VOUS VOULIEZ ME PROTEGER DE JE NE SAIS QUOI, MAIS C'EST _PIRE_ MAINTENANT !

Harry arrêta de crier et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ses coudes sur ses genoux, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Severus l'entendit répéter dans un murmure d'une voix brisée :

- C'est pire maintenant…

- Harry…

La voix de Dumbledore était pleine de regret. Il semblait désemparé. Severus s'approcha de son fils, mu par un besoin de le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avança maladroitement la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry dans une tentative d'apporter un quelconque soutien.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et de sa baguette, il en approcha un autre d'Harry, dans lequel il s'assit, en face du jeune homme.

- Harry, je te demande très sincèrement pardon, murmura-t-il. Je croyais bien faire, mais je suis un vieil homme, et parfois, j'oublie ce que c'est d'être un garçon de ton âge.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Tu étais trop jeune pour porter ce destin sur tes épaules, et tu étais encore seul pour cela. Je voulais attendre que tu sois assez grand pour tout comprendre, et pour ne pas t'effondrer devant la réalité de la chose. Je voulais aussi que tu aies quelqu'un avec qui partager ce combat, quelqu'un dont j'aurais été certain qu'il ne t'abandonnerait jamais et qui donnerait tout pour te soutenir.

Harry releva la tête et regarda fixement Dumbledore.

- Harry, oui, tu es celui qui devra tuer Voldemort, et personne d'autre ne pourra le faire à ta place. Ceux qui passeront avant toi pourront l'affaiblir mais ce sera à toi et à toi seul de l'achever, lui confirma Dumbledore doucement.

Harry prit une longue inspiration, qu'il expira lentement. Severus ôta sa main pour que son fils ne sente pas ses propres appréhensions.

- Je devrai le détruire par le biais du Rituel, c'est ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde et basse.

- Oui, Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

Le directeur regarda Harry très sérieusement.

- Ecoute-moi, ce que je vais te dire est extrêmement important.  
Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu es l'opposé de Voldemort, tu es le Princeps, le Prince du Pouvoir d'Amour face à Voldemort et la Magie des Ténèbres. C'est donc à toi de tout faire pour que Voldemort ne puisse accomplir le Rituel dans son sens, et de mener ceux qui voudront se battre contre lui et ses serviteurs. C'est à toi d'orienter le Rituel pour que l'énergie convoquée aille _contre_ Voldemort.

Dumbledore se rapprocha d'Harry et le jeune compris qu'il fallait qu'il soit très attentif.

- Mais tu es aussi celui qu'on appelle le Catalyseur. Lorsque les héritiers rassembleront l'immense puissance magique du rituel, ce sera à toi de l'envoyer sur lui. Ton rôle ne s'arrête pas à rassembler des gens pour s'opposer à Voldemort et aux siens, et à influencer les héritiers dans ton sens. Il faudra aussi que tu accomplisses l'acte-même d'envoyer la puissance générée par le Rituel sur Voldemort pour le vaincre à jamais.

Harry respira profondément. Il comprenait, il comprenait ce que l'homme lui expliquait, il comprenait enfin quel était son rôle. Il n'avait toujours pas le choix de le refuser, mais au moins, cette fois, il le comprenait. Enfin.

- Le Catalyseur est censé être neutre, une présence simplement là pour véhiculer l'énergie, la canaliser avant de la renvoyer, sans influencer dessus, expliqua Severus. C'est l'un des sens du mot catalyseur : élément qui favorise une réaction sans la modifier.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas tout, ici, mais une pensée apparut dans son esprit :

- Mais alors, nous avons forcément gagné, non ? fit-il remarquer. Si c'est moi qui envoie sur Voldemort, je ne serai pas neutre, je ne pourrai lui envoyer la puissance du Rituel pour qu'il s'en renforce ! Je vais forcément le faire pour le détruire, et…

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas forcément gagné, le contredit doucement Dumbledore.

Il regarda le jeune homme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

- Ton cœur est pur, et c'est à la fois ta plus grande force et ta plus grande faiblesse, murmura-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry.

.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas, et la préfète-en-chef Alicia Spinnet déboula dans le bureau, essoufflée et paniquée.

- Professeur ! Il y a une urgence ! Omb… Mrs Ombrage ! Elle…

- Calmez-vous Miss Spinnet, réagit immédiatement Severus tandis que Dumbledore et Harry se levaient.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Spinnet ? demanda le directeur à la jeune femme.

- Mrs Ombrage, elle… elle a demandé à tous les enseignants de se réunir dans la salle des professeurs, et elle est en train de renvoyer ceux qui ne lui conviennent pas !

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Severus.

- Elle renvoie tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans sa norme, professeur. Elle a même sorti un mètre pour mesurer le professeur Flitwick, rapporta Alicia affolée.

- Severus, descendez rejoindre vos collègues, je vous rejoins dans une seconde, prononça Dumbledore d'une voix dure qui trahissait son profond désaccord et mécontentement.

Severus jeta un regard à Harry qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa vitalité à en juger par les traits crispés de colère sur son visage, et sortit.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

- Mr Prince, allez rejoindre vos amis. Je suis désolé, mais nous devrons reprendre notre conversation une autre fois. Miss Spinnet, donnez-moi un instant et allons-y.

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Une fois dans le couloir il se mit à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondors avant de se souvenir qu'il était sous les traits de Darren.

Mais un coup de chance fit que Ron et Hermione en sortaient.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en le voyant courir vers eux.

- Suivez-moi ! Vite ! leur lança-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'à son nouveau dortoir, ses deux amis sur ses talons, et en ressortit sa Cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Il était déjà tard pour la soirée et ils n'avaient croisés personne dans les couloirs, à leur grand soulagement.

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à la sortie des cachots et mit la Cape sur eux. Ils disparurent, et Harry les mena à la salle des professeurs en marchant à grands pas rapides.

- Harry ! Chuchota Ron.

- Ombrage a commencé son attaque de Poudlard, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Elle renvoie les professeurs qui ne sont pas assez normaux pour elle…

- Oh Merlin Tout-puissant ! s'exclama Hermione sans élever la voix.

- On arrive, ne faites plus de bruit, dit Ron.

La porte de la salle des professeurs était grande ouverte désormais, sûrement sous l'action de Dumbledore et de Rogue.

Ombrage et le directeur se tenaient à l'entrée face à face, et la femme toute habillée de rose ne semblait nullement se sentir inférieure malgré la grande différence de taille qui se manifestait entre Dumbledore et elle, et on aurait même pu dire, au contraire.

Harry aperçut derrière eux que les professeurs étaient rassemblés et la plupart en colère. Mais quelques uns n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise du tout, et Harry vit que le professeur Trelawney était sur le point de pleurer. McGonagall semblait tenter de la réconforter.

- Madame, disait Dumbledore, énervé. Cessez de me répéter que vous êtes ici sur l'ordre du Ministre _lui-même_. Vous n'avez aucun droit de renvoyer les enseignants sur le simple fait qu'ils vous déplaisent !

- J'ai ici, par ce parchemin _écrit_, et _signé_ du MINISTRE _lui-même_, le droit de disposer du corps enseignant comme je l'entends ! répondit Ombrage, comme si c'était une phrase apprise par cœur et répétée.

D'ailleurs, d'après le soupir exaspéré à peine poliment déguisé de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui rabâchait.

- Madame, vous ne pouvez renvoyer un enseignant qu'après une inspection dont vous aurez pris note et que vous aurez soumise au Conseil d'Administration, qui ensuite prendra une décision en fonction des preuves que vous aurez pu apporter de la non-capacité à l'enseignant concerné d'occuper son poste convenablement.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard impressionné mais Hermione hocha la tête simplement, au courant bien sûr de ce type de procédure.

- Dumbledore, je connais parfaitement le règlement de l'école ! Toutefois, j'ai ici, par ce parchemin _écrit_ et _signé_ du MINI…

- Madame, je refuse de vous laisser renvoyer mes enseignants sans une raison valable, écrite, et prouvée ! l'interrompit sèchement Dumbledore, à la surprise de la plupart des spectateurs.

- Et bien attendez-vous à recevoir ces rapports très bientôt ! répondit Ombrage avec une voix qui devenait plus aigue tandis qu'elle commençait à s'emporter.

- Très bien, je les attends dans mon bureau ! répliqua Dumbledore qui commençait aussi à perdre son sang-froid.

Ombrage tourna les talons, sortit de la salle, et s'éloigna en criant presque :

- Vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Le silence se fit et la tension ne se relâcha que lorsqu'Ombrage eut disparu au détour d'un couloir. La plupart des professeurs et Dumbledore lâchèrent de longs soupirs fatigués et soulagés.

Le directeur adressa quelques mots aux enseignants, rassura ceux qui avaient vu leur renvoi s'approcher d'un peu trop près, et confia à McGonagall le soin de raccompagner Trelawney dans ses appartements.

Il sortit ensuite et regarda Harry dans les yeux un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Ron s'inquiéta une seconde mais Harry rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore les voyait sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.

.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées, perturbés par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle réussira à renvoyer des professeurs ? demanda Harry après qu'ils se soient assis dans leurs fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- J'aimerais répondre qu'elle ne trouvera rien, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réussisse à créer des excuses et des raisons qui justifieraient des renvois, répondit Hermione.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à échanger sur les différents enseignants, essayant d'estimer lesquels avaient le plus à craindre des agissements d'Ombrage mais Harry cessa de les écouter.

Il réfléchissait à ses actions, à son attitude. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, à ce qu'il avait découvert, il réfléchissait aux implications et responsabilités de son rôle. Il se leva soudainement et salua Ron et Hermione distraitement en leur disant qu'il fallait qu'il voie quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius et Remus et frappa à la porte. Il était tard mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils soient réveillés. Il y eut du bruit et du mouvement à l'intérieur, et Remus ouvrit.

- Ah, bonsoir Darren ! salua Remus en souriant. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Hum… je suis désolé si je vous dérange, mais…

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, entre !

Harry pénétra dans les appartements des deux Maraudeurs et Remus ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un œil alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu Harry entrer.

Sirius sortit de la chambre au fond et étreignit affectueusement Harry.

- Bonsoir, Harry, je suis bien content de te voir ! Tu nous as manqué, tu étais parti chez Rogue, et après on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se croiser, alors…

Harry baissa les yeux. Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais ses paroles avaient rappelé à Harry ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, et il se sentait mal.

Il marmonna des excuses que les deux Maraudeurs entendirent et ils échangèrent un regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry, demanda Remus, pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Harry évoqua alors les reproches d'Hermione et s'excusa à nouveau avec une petite voix. Sirius lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux et éclata de son rire si particulier.

- Ah, mais je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, personnellement ! J'ai tellement ri cette semaine, à te voir sortir des idées de plus en plus extravagantes ! C'était un vrai spectacle, hahaha !

- Ce que Sirius essaie de dire, ajouta Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est que tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, et que nous comprenons tout à fait que tu aies eu envie de consacrer du temps à ta vie sentimentale, même si tu l'as fait de façon… inattendue.

Harry les regarda tous les deux avec gratitude.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Remus prépara à boire pour tous les trois. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, et puis Harry se lança.

Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait découvert, ses doutes, des questionnements, ses envies, ses peurs. Il essaya de leur dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et eux l'écoutèrent, et essayèrent de le conseiller et de lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin à ce moment.

Quand il repartit, ils étaient heureux qu'Harry ait eu envie de se confier à eux, et soit venu les voir, mais, s'ils ne l'avaient pas montré, l'inquiétude les prit tout de même, et ils espérèrent que les choses évolueraient pour le mieux.

Mais l'horizon ne semblait pas très éclairé, en particulier avec cette première action d'Ombrage, qui ne serait sûrement pas la dernière...

.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Harry retourna au dortoir des Serpentards après avoir parlé avec Ron et Hermione pour s'excuser auprès d'eux et leur promettre de se reprendre.

Drago ne dormait pas et semblait attendre de le voir rentrer pour se détendre. Le jeune homme était assis devant la cheminée, un livre à la main, élégant comme toujours. Il releva la tête à l'arrivée d'Harry et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, avant de lui adresser un regard teinté du soulagement de le voir enfin.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune et Harry s'approcha de lui. Se penchant, il appuya ses coudes sur le dossier du fauteuil et regarda ce que Drago lisait.

- Un livre Moldu ? S'étonna Harry à voix basse en découvrant que Drago Malefoy lisait une pièce de Shakespeare, en l'occurrence,_Macbeth_.

- Shakespeare n'était pas un Moldu, inculte, répondit Drago sans méchanceté. Et de toute manière, l'éducation d'un aristocrate passe aussi par des éléments de la culture et des activités Moldues, même si on ne s'en vante pas, étant donné nos avis tranchés sur la question du sang…

Harry crut entendre une pointe de rancœur et de cynisme dans sa voix.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda Harry en chuchotant.

- Pff, tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Je lisais c'est tout, répliqua immédiatement Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement décontracté.

Harry attendit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, et sourit en voyant Drago fermer son livre, soupirer, et détourner son visage en murmurant :

- Bien sûr que je t'attendais. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es, surtout quand il est tard. Et on a besoin de parler.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris que Drago, de lui-même, déclare qu'il voulait une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

- Oh, ça va ! réagit Drago fasse à cette surprise non déguisée. C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps.

- Moi aussi je voulais en parler avec toi. Hermione m'a sérieusement engueulé ce soir à propos de mon attitude depuis la rentrée.

- Bien fait. Granger serait bien plus douée pour diriger que toi. Mais si tu lui répètes que je t'ai dit ça, je te tue.

- C'est ça, répondit Harry amusé.

Harry se sentait mieux d'avoir parlé avec Sirius et Remus, il se sentait plus apaisé. Et puis, il était avec Drago, et cela allait toujours mieux lorsqu'il était près de lui. Surtout lorsque Drago laissait de côté son orgueil démesuré et qu'il s'ouvrait à la discussion.

- Ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux. J'ai ma fierté, et après avoir balancé tout ce que j'ai pu lui balancer, je ne peux décemment pas dire à Granger quelque chose de positif sans me couvrir de ridicule.

- Mais pas du tout, enfin… répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire.

Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient calmes et légers. Harry sentit que s'ils parvenaient à garder cette atmosphère, la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir pourrait très bien se passer.

- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot ces deux dernières semaines… murmura Harry, toujours appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Drago.

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé à arrêter, alors je propose qu'on oublie et qu'on avance.

- Merci. J'ai bien aimé tes cadeaux tu sais, ajouta Harry.

- Moi aussi. Même les plus fous des derniers jours, répondit Drago en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu as gardé l'animal bizarre que je t'avais trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Harry en se retenant de rigoler.

- Tu es allé jusque là-bas ? Et non je ne l'ai pas gardé, sans vouloir te vexer, mais il m'a sauté au visage et j'ai bien eu peur qu'il ne me défigure à jamais. Ce truc avait des griffes au bout de ses pattes bizarres je te signale !

Harry laissa échapper son rire.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Non mais quelle idée aussi… On n'offre pas un monstre dangereux à son petit ami !

Le silence s'imposa soudainement.

- Alors, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda Harry en exagérant le ton timide qu'il employait alors pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue un instant.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Bien sûr que oui, idiot… répondit Drago d'une voix si basse qu'il se demanda si Harry l'avait entendue.

Mais Harry avait très bien entendu. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Drago qui rosit tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry eut un petit rire et Drago détourna le visage ostensiblement en boudant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité d'Harry.

Un instant passa en silence à nouveau, tranquillement.

- Et si on sortait ensembles en secret ? dit Drago doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux raisons qui motivaient la demande de Drago. Celui-ci les lui donna sans qu'il n'ait le temps de demander.

- Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents soient au courant.

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

- Et je pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenne également.

- Heu, pourquoi ? Enfin, je ne dis pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de lui raconter ma vie mais…

- On ne sait jamais, il ne vaut mieux pas trop qu'il soit au courant je crois…

- Oui, tu as raison, gardons ça pour nous. …Et puis… c'est excitant le secret…

Harry avait susurré ces derniers mots en rapprochant son visage de celui de Drago. Celui-ci tourna la tête en s'apprêtant à faire une remarque mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire, car Harry l'embrassait furtivement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Drago fit une fausse grimace mais sourit à son tour.

Harry caressa délicatement la joue du Serpentard et se releva avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Drago resta immobile un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il se leva et alla dans sa propre chambre.

Il était couché depuis peu quand il sentit une présence, et en l'espace d'un court instant, il se retrouva dans les bras d'un corps au contact agréable. Souriant d'aise, Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre Harry qui s'était glissé dans son lit et dont la main caressait tendrement son bras.

Juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Harry murmura d'une voie un peu ensommeillée :

- Tu ne viendras pas à Pré-au-Lard demain, alors, j'imagine ?

Drago ne répondit rien, endormi.

.

Harry passa la meilleure nuit qu'il ait eue depuis le mois de juin dernier, mais il se réveilla quand même à l'aube, par habitude sûrement, estima-t-il.

Il se leva silencieusement sans réveiller Drago toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond, et le regarda longuement. Il fit glisser tendrement sa main sur le visage du Serpentard endormi et quitta la chambre.

On était samedi, et ni Théodore ni Blaise n'étaient réveillés. Harry mit de quoi écrire dans son sac et y mit aussi sa Carte et sa Cape avant de sortir du dortoir, puis de la salle commune, déserte.

Il monta à la bibliothèque et s'installa à une table au fond, près des livres d'Histoire. Harry avait décidé de chercher par lui-même, et pour de bon cette fois. C'était fini de faire semblant.

Il passa un bon moment à prendre en note les passages qui parlaient des Fondateurs et de leur Rituel, et ceux qui relataient les grandes périodes noires de l'Histoire des Sorciers.

Apparemment, cela se passait toujours plus ou moins de la même manière : une manifestation de magie noire apparaissait, mais il fallait apparemment qu'elle se soit montrée vraiment dangereuse et qu'on ait essayé sans succès de la détruire pour qu'apparaisse une manifestation opposée destinée à détruire la première.

D'après ses découvertes, Harry découvrit que cela ne s'était jamais vu d'avoir l'un des camps être impliqué aussi dans le Rituel lui-même, comme c'était apparemment le cas pour lui.

Le Catalyseur, comme Dumbledore l'avait nommé, était neutre d'habitude, et complètement impossible à influencer. Il était juste là pour recentrer la magie et la véhiculer, comme l'avait dit le directeur.

_Donc, une fois encore_, conclut Harry en posant sa plume et relisant ses notes, _je ne fais pas les choses comme tout le monde_.

Hermione arriva bientôt à la bibliothèque, comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle avait traîné Ron avec elle, ayant reçu la note qu'Harry lui avait envoyée à une heure décente.

Ils s'installèrent ensembles en faisant attention aux éventuels arrivants et en jetant des sorts d'insonorisation autour d'eux.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Harry leur fit un résumé, de ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la veille et de ce qu'il avait trouvé, et Hermione se chargea de compléter et de répondre aux questions auxquelles elle pouvait apporter une réponse.

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une bande de Serpentards de sixième année qui avaient décidé de fouiner vers la Réserve. Harry ne voulant pas être vu en compagnie de Ron et Hermione se cacha rapidement sous sa Cape avec ses affaires. Hermione lui glissa qu'il y avait une réunion avec Sirius et Remus dans la Salle sur Demande en fin de matinée, et il partit.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ôta sa cape. Il décida alors d'aller dans le parc, même s'il faisait encore froid dehors. Il avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées.

Il était content de la réunion qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures et inspira profondément l'air frais tandis qu'il décidait fermement de se reprendre en main, et de déclarer pour de bon la guerre à Voldemort.

L'heure d'aller à ladite réunion dans la Salle sur Demande arriva assez vite, et Harry s'y rendit en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était à l'heure, mais plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, dont Ron et Hermione, et Sirius et Remus.

Il salua Ginny et Neville, appuyés contre un mur main dans la main, salua aussi les jumeaux Weasley qui discutaient un peu à côté, et aperçut Luna au fond de la salle, apparemment absorbée dans l'admiration d'une créature invisible.

Harry vit alors Drago arriver, et en fut ravi, et Blaise, Théodore, entrèrent avec lui, ainsi que Daphné pour les Serpentards, ce qui le surprit. Il découvrit ensuite avec étonnement qu'Ernie et Justin de Poufsouffle et Anthony de Serdaigle avaient aussi été conviés.

Hermione avoua alors à son ami ce qu'elle avait comploté dans son dos, et que chaque personne présente savait à peu près tout, excepté sa parenté avec Severus Rogue, qui était la seule chose que la jeune fille ne se permettait pas de révéler.

Harry voulut lui reprocher tout de même ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Sirius demanda le silence et l'attention de tous ceux présents, et prit la parole.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Toutes les personnes ici connaissent la localisation exacte de notre héros national, Harry Potter, lança-t-il d'un air goguenard.

Il y eut des sourires entendus et des regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel, d'une façon tout à fait élégante, d'après Blaise.

- Miss Hermione Granger ici présente, a été l'investigatrice de notre petit groupe qui s'est appelé au départ pour rire, l'Armée de Potter. Mais le nom semble être resté, et…

- On ne pourrait pas le changer ? intervint Harry. Sérieusement, vous voulez vraiment vous appeler l'Armée de Potter ?!

Il venait d'apprendre que c'était le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés, et détestait déjà.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est vraiment nul comme nom, ajouta Fred.

- On n'a pas envie d'avoir pour chef un petit binoclard, renchérit Georges.

- La question se pose du nom, pas du chef, parce que le chef, c'est Harry et c'est tout, ajouta Ron comme si c'était une évidence absolue.

- Euh… fut la seule chose qu'Harry pour répondre à tout cela.

- On peut avancer ? demanda Hermione en s'agaçant un peu.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'attirer ainsi des remarques moqueuses mais montra qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire en haussant les épaules avec un air d'indifférence.

Remus reprit la direction de la conversation.

- Harry, tu as une autre idée de nom à proposer ?

- Tout d'abord, pourquoi tenez-vous à ce point à avoir un nom ?

- Parce qu'on est une organisation, une association, un groupe, et qu'il nous faut une identité, répondit Hermione.

- Mais on est un groupe de quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ben, de défense et de réplique contre Voldemort, répondit Ron.

Harry le regarda soudainement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ron dire le nom de Voldemort sans frémir. Ron eut un sourire un peu gêné.

- Je me suis entraîné, avoua le jeune homme.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Harry.

- Si tu veux, Harry, on est un peu comme l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais en plus jeune, donc plus actifs et plus efficaces, dit Ginny en lançant une grimace moqueuse à Sirius.

Sirius fit mine d'être théâtralement blessé par sa remarque et les gens rirent.

- Et bien, on pourrait s'appeler l'Armée du Phoenix, alors, intervint Neville.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Enfin, je dis ça, je…

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée ça, Neville, réagit aussitôt Harry, qui avait surtout envie qu'on arrête d'utiliser son nom.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, renchérit Hermione plus sérieusement. Je propose qu'on vote : qui est d'accord ?

Tout le monde leva la main. Hermione sortit son parchemin et changea le nom dessus. Elle jeta un œil aux noms inscrits dessus et le tendit avec la plume à Ginny à côté d'elle.

- Je propose que l'on signe tous, dit-elle, et qu'ensuite on applique un sortilège qui nous empêchera de révéler quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? dit Ernie, un peu outré.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est au cas où, expliqua Hermione. Je ferai en sorte que vous ne puissiez rien dévoiler même si vous êtes forcés à le faire.

- Attends, si tu as l'intention de nous tuer si on tente de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione… commença Fred.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous tuer, enfin ! répondit la jeune femme.

- … On a de très bons produits pour ça, termina Georges, hilare, tout comme son frère.

- C'est malin, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius et Blaise trouvaient la blague particulièrement drôle, mais ils furent les seuls à ne pas la trouver débile.

Tout le monde signa, et Hermione annonça qu'elle aurait mis le sortilège le soir même. Harry se sentit tout de même rassuré. Il trouvait que de mettre autant de monde au courant était une prise de risque, mais si Hermione enchantait le parchemin pour assurer le silence de tous, il se faisait moins de souci.

Sirius et Remus leurs donnèrent quelques conseils, et annoncèrent qu'ils commenceraient des entraînements secrets dès le mercredi soir suivant, après l'entraînement de Quidditch des Poufsouffles. Tout le monde fut ravi du projet, et ils discutèrent un instant de la façon de partager l'information sans risquer que cela parvienne aux oreilles d'Ombrage.

Les deux Maraudeurs partirent ensuite en leur souhaitant bonne chance et bon courage. Harry s'étonna de les voir s'en aller. Le voyant, Hermione répondit à sa question muette :

- Ils sont d'accords pour nous laisser nous débrouiller, ils trouvent même que c'est mieux pour nous, expliqua-t-elle, et ils ont été d'accord pour nous laisser tranquilles avec nos projets, à condition qu'on leur dise lorsqu'on voulait faire quelque chose de dangereux ou hors de Poudlard.  
Harry sourit, ravi qu'ils soient pris sérieusement.

- Bien, enchaîna-t-il en prenant la tête des opérations sans s'en rendre compte. Alors, si nous sommes une sorte d'Ordre du Phoenix, ça veut dire qu'il va nous falloir rassembler des informations et mettre au point des plans d'actions. Je suggère que l'on commence par agir à Poudlard avant de chercher à agir dehors. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux encore, et nous avons besoin de davantage d'entraînements et de monde entraîné.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, très heureux de le voir ainsi déterminé, et appuyèrent ses propos.

L'heure suivante se passa à établir ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire, et leurs capacités.

Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il allait falloir rapidement contrer Ombrage, et Harry leur relata la scène à laquelle il avait assisté avec ses deux meilleurs amis la veille.

Théodore suggéra alors que, comme toutes les Maisons étaient représentées, chacun s'arrange pour faire passer le message au sein de la sienne, que lorsqu'Ombrage inspectait les professeurs, il fallait être impeccable pour que le « Crapaud Rose », comme ils se mirent tous à l'appeler, n'ait rien à reprocher à l'enseignant concerné.

La proposition fut adoptée par tout le monde et on passa aux idées pour faire de la vie d'Ombrage un enfer en espérant qu'elle parte d'elle-même, même si personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Les jumeaux furent chargés de mener cette opération sur le long terme grâce à leurs farces et attrapes, et Harry les enjoignit de se défouler sur leurs produits en leur promettant de leur fournir les fonds nécessaires.

Luna, qui observait tout différemment de tout le monde, fut chargée de rapporter des informations en tous genres, et les préfets présents : Ernie, Hermione, et Daphné, furent chargés d'obtenir des informations au sujet des professeurs et des éventuelles décisions et actions administratives.

Théodore, qui répétait régulièrement aux fils de Mangemorts qu'il faisait semblant d'être ami avec les autres Maisons, proposa de se tenir au courant de leurs actions et de celles de leurs parents.

Harry déclara alors qu'il fallait s'infiltrer dans leur groupe plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait jusque-là, et Drago suggéra qu'il le fasse. En tant que nouvel élève, et déjà en position de pouvoir, il était bien placé pour s'imposer à la tête de ces futurs partisans de Voldemort.

Avec Théodore faisant mine d'espionner les amis d'Harry Potter pour eux, et Harry en prenant le contrôle, ils estimèrent qu'ils réussiraient ainsi non seulement à glaner assez d'informations, mais aussi à empêcher de se laisser surprendre par ce petit groupe de Serpentards.

Justin et Blaise s'entendaient bien avec les gens, et ils furent chargés de récolter les rumeurs et les conversations des élèves les plus âgés, tandis que Ginny s'occuperait des plus jeunes, dont elle était plutôt appréciée.

Anthony et Neville se proposèrent pour trouver des moyens de communication discrets et connus d'eux seuls, ainsi que pour créer des codes et signaux.

Une autre tâche attendait la plupart d'entre eux. Avec l'aide de Luna, ils décidèrent de convaincre le père de cette dernière de leur consacrer des premières pages du Chicaneur lorsqu'ils le demanderaient, et pour y écrire et faire passer des articles.

Hermione estimait que, non seulement tous les élèves, mais aussi de nombreux sorciers, se mettraient à lire le Chicaneur s'il était le seul journal à parler d'Harry Potter et de la lutte contre Voldemort, surtout si les articles se mettaient à sonner plus réalistes que ce à quoi on avait l'habitude.

L'heure du repas arrivant, ils se séparèrent, dans l'enthousiasme de leurs projets, et de cette mise en marche d'actions concrètes. Ils voulaient tous lutter contre Voldemort, et étaient ravis et satisfaits de pouvoir enfin prendre leurs vies en main, et de pouvoir enfin agir.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_L'Armée du Phénix_****] :**

Le chapitre voit la formation réelle et la mise en route de ce groupe de jeunes qui veulent s'engager contre Voldemort, et prennent leur nom. C'est assez important pour mériter d'être en titre de chapitre.

.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **

Je ne me souviens plus où j'ai entendu le mot « Catalyseur » pour la première fois, ni pourquoi je l'avais choisi au départ. Cela me perturbait, parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. En cherchant, je me suis aperçue que même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête, le mot correspondait tout de même au concept, alors je l'ai gardé.

Harry réalise qu'il ne peut échapper à son destin, et à devoir se battre contre Voldemort, et prend les choses en main. L'action d'Ombrage est présente dans ce chapitre pour le ramener aussi à la réalité, et l'empêcher de prendre le temps dont il aurait plus eu besoin pour réfléchir. Mais il n'en a pas le luxe ou le loisir, et il l'accepte.

Il l'accepte assez facilement, finalement : parce que même s'il ne connaît pas encore les raisons de son rôle, il sait désormais quel il est, et ce qu'il doit faire, et cela non seulement le réconforte et permet d'être moins perdu dans des questions sans réponses, mais aussi lui donne un but, une direction, et cela rend les choses plus faciles. Aussi parce qu'il réalise qu'il le savait finalement déjà, et parce qu'il sait qu'il est fait pour cela et que les choses n'auraient pu être autrement.

De plus, sa réaction face à Dumbledore lui permit de tout évacuer, et d'ôter le poids de sa colère. Il voulait des réponses, il en a enfin, et maintenant, il va pouvoir agir. Et il est d'accord avec ça.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Les jeunes sorciers vont-ils réussir à chasser ou stopper Ombrage ? Comment ? Sirius et Remus parviendront-ils à monter leurs entraînements sans qu'Ombrage ne s'en aperçoivent ?

Harry va-t-il pouvoir prendre le contrôle des fils de Mangemorts et partisans de Voldemort de Poudlard ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) :

Dumbledore s'excuse d'avoir voulu accorder à Harry du temps à vivre sans se soucier du destin qui pèse sur ses épaules, et s'excuse d'avoir trop attendu avant de lui parler

Ombrage s'en prend aux professeurs qui ne sont pas assez dans la norme â son goût (mesurer Flitwick, tentative de renvoi de Trelawney, opposition de Dumbledore)

Entraînements secrets pour se préparer à l'extérieur, à l'insu d'Ombrage

Réplique de Ginny donnée à Ron : affirmation d'Harry à leur tête

Réplique de Ginny : passer de l'Armée de Dumbledore à Association de Défense, mêmes initiales mais moins provocateur, donnée à Neville : passer de l'Armée de Potter à l'Armée du Phénix, même principe. (Pour compenser, réplique donnée à Ginny : lien entre l'Armée du Phénix et l'Ordre du Phénix)

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Les Malefoy_], les jeunes sorciers continueront d'essayer de mettre leurs projets en place, et prépareront leurs premières actions, mais une vision de Voldemort viendra perturber les choses…

.


	22. Chapter 21 - Les Malefoy

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry reçoit la confirmation que ce sera bien à lui, et à lui seul, de vaincre Voldemort, car il est son opposé dans le combat des grandes puissances, et le Catalyseur, celui qui devra envoyer la puissance du Rituel sur le mage noir pour l'anéantir.

Ombrage commence de passer à l'attaque en s'en prenant aux professeurs qui ne sont pas assez dans la norme.

Les jeunes sorciers qui sont du côté d'Harry forment une organisation de défense et de combat contre Voldemort et Ombrage, qu'ils appellent l'Armée du Phénix, et commencent enfin à agir.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du samedi midi 13 janvier au mardi 16 janvier fin de journée

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 21 – Les Malefoy**

Comme il avait donné rendez-vous devant tout le monde à Drago à Pré-au-Lard, Harry s'y rendit après le déjeuner, même en sachant que Drago ne viendrait pas.

Tous ceux qui y allèrent purent ainsi le voir seul et vexé et le message passa rapidement que Darren Prince avait été rejeté par Drago Malefoy. Comme ils s'ignorèrent royalement à table au dîner le soir-même, cela fut confirmé.

Harry fit attention à être visible dans la salle commune toute la soirée durant. Mais quand il fut presque seul, il fit mine d'aller se coucher, pour ressortir discrètement ensuite. Il laissa cette fois un mot à Drago pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et ne lui reproche rien lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Hermione, Ron, et lui devait se retrouver pour discuter plus personnellement et ils l'attendaient dans la Salle sur Demande, avec leurs fauteuils et devant la cheminée qu'ils conjuraient chaque fois.

- Harry, j'ai eu une idée, pour que la communauté des sorciers et Voldemort ne t'oublient pas ou ne pensent pas que tu aies fuit, commença Hermione lorsqu'Harry se fut installé.

- Je t'écoute, vas-y, répondit-il.

La jeune femme exposa son plan :

- Je me disais que tu pourrais éventuellement, de temps en temps, apparaître à divers endroits, des endroits où tu pourrais trouver des héritiers de Serpentard potentiels, expliqua Hermione. Ainsi Voldemort serait convaincu que tu cherches le dernier héritier hors de Poudlard, et cela lui laisserait des pistes pour te chercher toi, sans qu'il n'y ait de risques qu'il te trouve.

Harry réfléchit.

- C'est une bonne idée à mon avis, répondit-il. Mais il faudra faire attention, que personne ne se fasse attaquer par ma faute derrière.

- Oui, je sais, j'y ai pensé, dit Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'empêcher d'attaquer qui que ce soit de toute manière.

- Tu sais, vieux, il va attaquer des gens innocents de toute manière, et on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher à chaque fois pour l'instant. Alors, si cela peut nous servir… dit Ron avec une grimace montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas trop tenir de tels discours.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec ça, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas.

- Il faudra que tu aies l'accord de Dumbledore, ou au moins que tu préviennes ton père, ajouta Hermione.

Harry lâcha cette fois un long soupir.

- Tu as bien raison, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'accordent la permission d'aller fanfaronner sous le nez de Voldemort, dit-il.

- Certes. Mais tu le ferais quand même, permission ou non, fit remarquer Hermione, alors fais au moins en sorte que l'un soit au courant.

Ron rit, et Harry prit un air innocent.

- D'accord, d'accord… promit-il. Tu as déjà une idée d'où je pourrais apparaître ?

Hermione fit alors apparaître un gros dossier et Ron et Harry échangèrent un grand sourire amusé.

- J'ai déjà fait des recherches…

- Evidemment, dirent les garçons en même temps.

- … et j'ai sélectionné des pistes d'héritiers potentiels. Mais très peu suivent les critères « vieux sage » que Dumbledore t'a laissé entendre. Toutefois cela sera quand même l'occasion de chercher pour de vrai.

- Je devrais pouvoir faire une petite sortie mardi soir, non ? Si je ne les fais que le week-end, ça fera suspect, émit Harry.

- Tout à fait, accorda Hermione. Mais il sera hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul, alors…

- Attends, si vous venez et qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, ou qu'on vous voit, je…

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince, arrête de me couper la parole !

- Pardon, répondit Harry amusé.

Ron échappa un rire et Hermione le foudroya du regard ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

- Donc, je disais qu'on pouvait venir avec toi sous notre forme Animagus. On resterait discrets, il nous sera plus facile de se cacher et de s'éclipser ensuite.

Harry hésita encore un peu.

- Harry, n'essaie même pas de nous faire rester là ou je te traite de futur Dumbledore, lança Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, première sortie, mardi soir. On demandera aux autres de s'arranger pour qu'on croie nous voir, comme la fois où on était allés trouver Caitlin, dit Hermione.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Ils préparèrent la sortie et comme il se faisait tard, ne tardèrent pas à se séparer pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs.

Harry entra discrètement dans sa chambre, et se prépara pour la nuit. Il ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin, une fois en pyjama, et s'allongea. Il attendit quelques instants sur son lit, essayant de se convaincre d'y rester. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre de Drago, celui-ci avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas me faire attendre ainsi et ne pas te faire engueuler ensuite ?!

Harry resta interdit une seconde avant de se mettre à rire le plus silencieusement possible.

- Et arrête de rire dès que je dis quelque chose ! s'exclama Drago lui lançant un oreiller au visage.

- Je m'excuse mon cher, de vous avoir fait attendre, mais ma raison a essayé de faire entendre au reste de mon être qu'il était plus sage que je ne vienne pas systématiquement vous retrouver, dit Harry avec un air amusé.

- A ce que je vois, votre raison a très peu d'influence sur le reste de votre être, puisque vous êtes là, très cher, répondit Drago en souriant à son tour.

- Oh, non, elle n'a aucune influence du tout, dit Harry d'une voix très basse et grave en s'approchant de Drago.

Harry avança et fit reculer Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se heurte au montant du lit. Harry se colla à lui, attrapa de ses mains la nuque de son amant, et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, ses mains passant dans le dos de son amour, le maintenant avec force contre lui.

Sentant rapidement monter en lui cette présence magique qui se manifestait toujours quand il était avec Drago, et son désir, il ne pouvait le cacher, Harry interrompit leur baiser et recula légèrement.

Drago le fixa du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il.

- J'essaie de ne pas trop… m'emporter, répondit Harry d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée.

- Oh, fut la seule chose que répondit Drago.

Harry releva la tête, et vit que le Serpentard rougissait. Les deux garçons étaient si gênés qu'ils se mirent à rire nerveusement d'abord, et puis pour de bon.

Finalement, Drago attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraîna avec lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, prêts à dormir, et s'endormirent, enlacés.

.

La journée du dimanche passa assez rapidement. Harry profita qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione pour travailler sur ses devoirs.

Il joua celui qui était blessé dans son orgueil, blessé que celui qu'il avait essayé de séduire n'ait pas répondu à ses attentes, et se mit à flirter innocemment avec certains de ceux et celles qui croisaient son regard ou venaient lui parler.

Bien sûr Drago ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, mais Harry s'employa à lui ouvrir son esprit lorsqu'il le sentait trop tendu, et la promesse qu'il serait dans son lit le soir-même fit cesser Drago d'être jaloux, et le fit rougir soudainement par la même occasion.

Ils étaient à table, et Harry n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour envoyer mentalement un message assez explicite sur ce qu'il ressentait envers le Serpentard.

Après le dîner, au moment où la plupart se rassemblent dans leurs salles communes, Harry se dirigea assez ouvertement vers le groupe des fils de Mangemorts. Il avait pris son air désinvolte et plutôt indifférent, de celui qui fait quelque chose sans réellement y accorder une importance capitale.

Ils étaient installés, comme à leur habitude, devant la deuxième cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentards. La première était réservée à Drago Malefoy et à ceux à qui il permettait de s'y assoir, et la deuxième était réservée aux septièmes années qui faisaient la loi, tant que ça ne marchait pas sur les plates-bandes de Malefoy, bien qu'ils aient déjà essayé de l'écraser sans succès.

Harry s'approcha donc du petit groupe, composé principalement de garçons, dont aucun n'avait l'air sympathique, et dont chaque parole énoncée semblait être un sortilège de torture. Mais il s'en approcha quand même, malgré le nœud qui se formait trop rapidement dans son ventre.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix posée en s'installant d'autorité dans un fauteuil.

- Dis donc, le nouveau, l'interpela le chef de la bande. Va continuer de jouer avec les fils à papa, ou tu auras des ennuis.

- Si vous saviez à quel point vous ne m'impressionnez pas du tout… répondit Harry avec la voix lasse du fils de riche qui s'ennuie.

Le chef de la bande se leva et se planta devant lui d'un air menaçant.

- Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer ensuite… Tu ferais mieux de dégager maintenant avant qu'on s'énerve pour de bon, lui dit-il.

Ses acolytes se dressèrent de façon menaçant à leur tour.

- Je vais donc devoir me répéter, ce que je déteste faire, je vous le signale au passage. Vous ne me faites pas peur, dit Harry qui n'en pensait pas un mot et qui commençait à avoir une belle frousse malgré ses grands airs.

C'était étonnant comme, dans le feu d'une action, la peur pouvait devenir source de forces et d'énergies inconnues qui refusaient d'apparaître dans d'autres circonstances.

- Vous pourriez m'écouter au lieu d'essayer de me faire partir, continua-t-il. Il serait bien plus dans votre intérêt que je reste, je vous assure.

Le chef de la bande échangea un regard avec deux de ses comparses et fit un signe de tête à nouveau à tous les autres qui se rassirent.

- Je t'écoute, le nouveau… dit-il à Harry en plissant les yeux.

Harry avait remarqué qu'on l'appelait rarement par son nom de famille seul.

Les professeurs l'appelaient Mr Prince, et ceux qui lui parlaient assez régulièrement l'appelaient par son prénom. Ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas l'appelaient « le nouveau », et les autres s'arrangeaient pour ne pas avoir à le nommer, ou alors ils disaient Darren Prince tout en entier.

Cela amusait beaucoup Harry de voir les gens s'escrimer à ne pas dire juste « Prince », à cause de l'ambigüité de l'appellation. Mais l'instant n'étant pas particulièrement à la rigolade, Harry s'efforça de rester concentré.

- Bien. Vous ne l'avez pas encore constaté, mais je suis plus fort que vous, que vous tous réunis. Et si vous en doutez, je suis prêt à me battre contre l'ensemble de votre petit groupe pour le prouver, déclara Harry d'emblée de jeu.

Les gros bras du groupe avaient commencé à se lever à nouveau mais leur chef les arrêta et eut un sourire amusé, plus terrifiant qu'amusant en l'occurrence.

Harry continua donc, content de ne pas avoir à se battre à l'instant. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait les vaincre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas souhaiter se retrouver assaillis par cette bande de brutes sans pitié.

- Maintenant que ce point est clair, je déclare vouloir faire partie de votre… groupe, dit Harry en prononçant le mot avec une forme de mépris hautain. Bien entendu, il est impensable que je ne fasse pas partie du pouvoir, cependant, il ne m'intéresse pas d'être votre chef, tant que vous n'essayez pas de me donner des ordres. Je veux mon fauteuil près de la cheminée, et être au courant de vos actions et des informations que vous recevez.

Le chef éclata de rire. Harry le regarda très sérieusement et avec un air glacial. La peur première était passée, l'adrénaline l'avait remplacée désormais, et Harry se sentait bien plus sûr de lui qu'au moment où il s'était assis.

Il sentit l'inquiétude pointer chez Drago et le rassura mentalement. Drago et les autres cinquièmes années étaient assis devant leur cheminée et discutaient, mais ceux qui connaissaient Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir un œil sur l'échange que celui-ci menait avec le groupe des plus âgés.

Le chef répondit, et Harry reporta son attention sur lui.

- Le nouveau, nous savons tous ici que tu es d'une noble et riche famille de sang-purs, alors je vais t'accorder ton fauteuil sans émettre d'objection.

Il se moquait de lui si ouvertement qu'Harry aurait été dans son droit d'exiger réparation, selon les codes. Mais il se contenta de le fixer froidement du regard.

- Par contre, et je suis certain que tu peux le comprendre, nous n'allons pas subitement te dire tout ce que nous faisons ou que nous savons, dit ensuite le Serpentard. Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance vois-tu, et il me faudra d'abord des preuves que tu es bien avec nous.

- Dois-je te rappeler que, contrairement à toi et à la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai, moi, rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, comme cela est intéressant, il m'a tout de suite eu en grande estime…

Harry avait baissé la voix et elle s'était empreinte d'une menace sourde et pleine de puissance. Elle baissa encore et se teinta d'un sifflement alors qu'il continuait, sous les visages pâlissants de ses auditeurs.

- Sache, misérable imbécile, que je pourrais te réduire en miette d'un seul mot, et qu'ensuite, je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse de même avec tous ceux qui t'auraient ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole…

Le chef de la bande était parvenu à rester stoïque mais Harry sentit la peur s'emparer du septième année.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis... J'ai posé mes exigences assez gentiment, il me semble, ne me fais pas les répéter. Je te l'ai dit, je déteste ça…

Le silence était tombé dans toute la salle commune. Harry avait parlé d'une voix basse mais particulièrement menaçante, voire effrayante, et personne n'osait faire un bruit ou bouger un doigt, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Darren Prince.

- Je m'ennuie, dit-il d'un ton las en se reculant. Vous êtes ennuyeux. Je veux un rapport de toutes les informations que vous possédez et de toutes vos actions des six derniers mois demain matin. Pas avant mon petit-déjeuner, ni pendant, je déteste les gens ennuyeux aux premières heures de la journée. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Parfait. Dégagez maintenant.

Aucun ne se le fit répéter, et tous s'en allèrent, excepté le chef de la bande. Harry le fixa de son regard le plus froid et menaçant possible.

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être le chef, fit remarquer le Serpentard.

Il avait repris contenance, et parlait calmement.

- C'est exact. Tu l'es toujours, tant que tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre et que tu fais ce que je dis. Comprends-moi, je ne suis pas leur chef, même s'ils ont intérêt à m'obéir si j'ai à leur adresser la parole. Mais tant que tu seras à leur tête, tu viendras me rendre compte. Je ne parle pas aux larbins sans cervelle.

Le septième année le regarda avec attention, comme s'il le jaugeait du regard, mais Harry détourna le sien avec indifférence et mépris. Le Serpentard se leva lorsqu'Harry lui jeta un regard agacé de le voir toujours là, et lui dit calmement :

- Je m'appelle Joris Haken. Je ferai ce que tu demandes pour le moment.

Harry hocha la tête. Le dénommé Joris partit, sans peur.

Lorsqu'Harry alla dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, après avoir essayé de décompresser en fixant les flammes des yeux, il découvrit Blaise, Théodore et Drago qui l'attendaient en riant.

- Haha ! Comme tu les as écrasés ! lui dit Blaise en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

- Sérieusement, bravo, mais c'était flippant. Essaie de ne pas faire ça avec nous s'il te plaît par contre, ajouta Théodore.

Harry sourit faiblement. Drago seul remarqua la ligne tendue de ses épaules et toute la tension dans sa silhouette.

Il attrapa alors le poignet d'Harry et l'entraîna avec lui.

- A demain vous deux ! lança-t-il sans se retourner et sans prêter attention aux ricanements de deux Serpentards restés dans la pièce.

Il tira Harry jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Harry une fois le portrait refermé derrière eux.

- Hum… je crois oui, répondit Harry avec hésitation.

- Tu as l'air tendu… Viens sur le lit.

Drago fit s'allonger Harry sur le ventre, et s'allongeant à côté de lui, il passa une main sous sa chemise pour lui faire des caresses apaisantes. Harry soupira d'aise et Drago le vit se détendre peu à peu.

- Merci, Drago, marmonna Harry en s'endormant doucement.

Drago eut un sourire attendri d'abord. Il continua un peu, et puis s'allongea à son tour et s'endormit.

Harry ouvrit un œil, sourit, passa un bras autour de Drago pour mieux l'attirer contre lui, et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas aimé faire le dictateur menaçant comme il l'avait fait, même s'il savait que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Serrant davantage Drago contre lui, il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

.

La semaine commença dans une atmosphère étrange. Il faisait toujours très froid en cette fin de janvier, mais le climat extérieur n'était rien comparé à l'ambiance qui régnait dans le château.

Le bruit courut très rapidement que Darren Prince avait pris la tête des pro-Voldemort et les partisans d'Harry Potter eurent bien envie de désespérer en voyant le pouvoir de leurs ennemis au sein de l'école s'agrandir.

Heureusement, les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix n'étaient jamais loin pour glisser une parole appelant à ne pas perdre espoir.

Mais Ombrage semblait avoir décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de se faire entendre, et on commença à la voir dans les classes. Le mot étant passé par l'Armée du Phoenix qu'il fallait tout faire pour que les profs n'aient rien à se reprocher en la présence du Crapaud Rose, les élèves en désaccord avec les pratiques d'Ombrage faisaient des efforts particuliers lorsqu'elle visitait leurs classes.

Le plus difficile allait être avec Trelawney et personne ne savait vraiment comment sortir ce professeur de ce problème. Alors, oui, bien sûr, elle n'enseignait pas très bien, mais malgré ce constat partagé par tous, il semblait hors de question qu'elle se fasse renvoyer ainsi par Ombrage.

Les jumeaux avaient eu envie de commencer leurs attaques contre elle, mais ceux chargés du Chicaneur leur conseillèrent d'attendre la première sortie d'Harry, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups : la lutte contre Voldemort et la lutte contre Ombrage.

Ils n'étaient certes pas les mêmes ennemis mais l'espoir et l'énergie consacrés contre l'un serait tout aussi utile contre l'autre.

.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione se préparèrent secrètement lundi soir à leur mission du lendemain. Ils avaient prévenu Severus, qui, s'il désapprouvait, n'avait pas réussi à les faire renoncer.

Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner à quelques sorts utiles, et, pour Ron et Hermione, à se transformer rapidement, quand soudain, Harry échappa un cri de douleur et s'accrocha au mur, une main crispée sur son front.

Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

Son premier réflexe fut de repousser la vision qui l'assaillait, désormais capable de faire une chose pareille grâce à ses entraînements, mais un sursaut de détermination le prit et il ouvrit son esprit à celui de Voldemort.

_Il relève sa baguette et Lucius Malefoy arrête de hurler de douleur, sans pour autant réussir à se relever. Le Mangemort parvient cependant à se remettre sur un genou et garde la tête baissée en signe de soumission._

_- Comment cela vous n'êtes pas prêts ? demande-t-il d'une voix brûlante de colère._

_- Maître, nous implorons votre pardon… C'est entièrement ma faute, je vous l'avoue sans détours. Nous serons prêts demain, je…_

_- SILENCE ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu seras puni pour ton incapacité à respecter mes ordres et à me satisfaire. _Endoloris _! _

_Les cris de Lucius Malefoy emplissent la pièce haute et froide. Ils s'arrêtent après une éternité._

_- Emmenez-le, et enfermez-le dans une de ses propres cellules jusqu'à ce que je me sente d'humeur à l'en faire sortir !_

_Deux Mangemorts s'avancent et soulèvent Malefoy par les bras pour le relever. Aussi digne qu'il puisse être malgré la douleur, celui-ci se dégage d'eux et salue respectueusement con maître avant de quitter la salle, escorté par les deux autres hommes encapuchonnés. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange s'approche de lui, et il lui adresse un rictus malsain._

_- Bellatrix, tu as désormais les commandes de cette opération. Mais attention ! Je ne veux pas de carnage, je ne veux pas que les imbéciles du Ministère reconnaissent mon retour, pas encore. Pas pour l'instant._

_- Bien Maître, je ferai de mon mieux, Maître._

_- Comme toujours, chère Bellatrix. Dis à ta sœur qu'elle ne reverra pas son mari ce soir, ni pendant quelques jours, et qu'elle ferait bien de se trouver un amant de toute manière. Lucius devient vraiment un incapable…_

_Un rictus étire ses lèvres. _

_- Dès que son fils sera sorti de Poudlard, il prendra sa place et je pourrai me débarrasser de lui. En attendant Bellatrix, ton mari et toi vous occuperez de Drago Malefoy aux vacances scolaires._

_- Très bien Maître, avec plaisir Maître. Il sera entièrement préparé à vous servir._

_- Excellent… _

_Il baisse la main vers son gigantesque serpent Nagini et caresse la tête du reptile qui se met à siffler. _

_- Zabini, Nott, approchez._

_Deux Mangemorts masqués s'avancent et s'agenouillent devant lui._

_- Vos fils à Poudlard se sont assez bien infiltrés dans les rangs de Potter, je crois._

_- Oui, maître, répondent-ils._

_- Je veux qu'ils vous écrivent toutes les activités et réflexions de ces imbéciles qui croient pouvoir me narguer, et vous m'en rapporterez l'important. Zabini, ta femme refuse toujours de se ranger à nos côtés ?_

_- Oui, Maître, pardon, Maître._

_- Fais-lui comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de plier ou il arrivera des malheurs à votre fils. Cela vaut aussi pour ta loyauté, et prends en note également, Nott. Suis-je clair ?_

_- Parfaitement clair, Maître._

_- Tout à fait, Maître._

_Un geste de lui les fait reculer dans leurs rangs, et il reste immobile et silencieux une seconde avant de reprendre la parole._

_- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à m'apprendre de nouveau ? demande-t-il avec une fausse amabilité._

_Un Mangemort se démarque et le salue._

_- Maître, mon fils, comme vous le savez, est le chef de ceux qui vous soutiennent au sein de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Il m'a écrit hier pour me signaler que Darren Prince avait pris le commandement de leur petit groupe. _

_- Ah, intéressant. Développe._

_- Il a déclaré que mon fils aurait à en répondre devant lui désormais. Mon fils doit maintenant lui rapporter leurs activités et leurs informations et s'il reste toujours à la tête des autres, il doit obéir à ce Darren Prince lorsque celui-ci se manifeste._

_- Très bien, très bien… Je l'aime beaucoup, ce Darren Prince. Comment a-t-il prit le pouvoir ?_

_- En menaçant mon fils directement, Maître. Et en menaçant d'en faire appel à vous également. _

_- Oh, vraiment ! Hahaha ! Décidément, ce garçon est tout à fait prometteur… Bellatrix ! Tu t'occuperas de lui en même temps que de Drago Malefoy. En revanche, si tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites au fils de cet incapable de Lucius, ni toi ni ton mari n'avez le droit de toucher au neveu de Severus, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et cela vaut pour vous tous !_

_Les Mangemorts saluent le mage noir et acquiescent craintivement. Bellatrix remercie son maître de la confiance qu'il lui porte. _

_- Amenez Falcony maintenant ! appelle-t-il d'une voix forte._

_Des Mangemorts entrent en traînant avec eux un homme aux poignets et chevilles enchaînés, dont le peu de vêtement, la peau, et le visage traduisent l'enfer qu'il a pu vivre dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est jeté au sol devant Voldemort, et il se relève seulement pour mieux s'agenouiller. _

_Il sanglote et les mains jointes devant lui, il supplie le mage noir d'avoir pitié de lui._

_- Tu m'as trahi Falcony._

_- Maître… j'implore votre pardon, je vous supplie de m'épargner, s'il vous plaît… Je ne voulais pas… ils m'ont forcé, Maître, ils m'ont forcé à parler… Maître, j'ai un fils et une fille, ils ont déjà perdu leur mère, Maître, s'il vous plaît…_

_- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour tes enfants, sitôt leur sortie de Poudlard, ils seront pris en charge par des Mangemorts que je désignerai. En revanche tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, Falcony… As-tu quelque chose à offrir qui rachèterait ta vie ? _

_L'homme faible se recroqueville. Il n'a rien. Il n'a appris aucune information, il n'a rien à apporter. _

_- Rien ? Tant pis pour toi._

_- Maître…_

- Avada Kedavra_ !  
_  
_Eclair aveuglant de lumière verte au milieu d'un cri de terreur. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Bon Harry ça suffit, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! cria Drago à travers la porte du passage entre sa chambre et celle qu'Harry partageait avec Blaise et Théodore, endormis.

Après avoir repris conscience avec la réalité dans la Salle sur Demande, après s'être découvert allongé par terre et entouré de Ron et Hermione, Harry s'était relevé et avait quitté la pièce comme un zombie sans dire un mot.

Il était rentré à son dortoir, et après avoir insonorisé l'espace entre son lit et le passage qui le liait à la chambre de Drago, il s'était assis contre la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de s'ouvrir.

Il n'avait pas bougé, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago semble l'éveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à revenir entièrement au réel, les images et les paroles passaient en boucle dans son esprit.

C'est en ouvrant son esprit que Drago avait compris qu'Harry était juste de l'autre côté du portrait qui fermait le passage, et qu'il était en état de choc.

Il se déchaîna encore un moment contre la porte, puis comprenant qu'Harry ne réagirait pas, il sortit de sa chambre en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le surprenne. Mais les couloirs étaient vides et la nuit s'étaient avancée, et Drago put se glisser sans encombre jusqu'à la chambre des trois garçons.

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra silencieusement. Un sort fut lancé contre lui alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il l'évita de justesse.

- Drago ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Théodore, debout à côté de son lit, la baguette levée. Je croyais que vous aviez un passage pour vous voir…

- Tu attaques tous ceux qui essaient d'entrer au milieu de la nuit ? répliqua Drago.

- J'ai une alarme sur ma table de nuit qui se déclenche quand ce n'est ni Blaise, ni Harry, ni moi, expliqua le Serpentard.

- Et bien ajoute-moi, grommela Drago. Vos sorts d'insonorisation marchent bien, ça fait une heure que je crie contre l'autre idiot et vous n'avez rien entendu…

- Pardon ? Nos sorts de… répéta Théodore sans comprendre. Oh, ça doit être Harry qui… Mais pourquoi… Drago ?

Mais Drago s'était détourné sans lui répondre, et avait contourné les lits pour atteindre l'entrée du passage, bloquée par Harry toujours assis devant, le regard complètement vide. Alors Drago vint s'assoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur la sienne, espérant le faire enfin réagir.

Voyant qu'il y avait un problème, mais qu'il ne pouvait aider, Théodore retourna vers son lit. Blaise avait entr'ouvert ses rideaux, et Théodore lui fit signe de se recoucher.

Drago ne savait quoi faire.

- Harry… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement. Pourtant c'est demain que tu fais ta mission suicide, non ?

Harry ne répondait pas.

Il essaya alors de le faire rire, puis il le provoqua, il s'énerva contre lui, le frappa, l'insulta. Il l'embrassa, le serra contre lui. Il lui donna des coups de pied, lui lança des sorts qui changèrent ses cheveux en rose et transformèrent ses mains en pinces de crabe. Il ôta les sorts, il lui hurla dessus à nouveau.

Il s'assit par terre en face de lui, et pleura de frustration. Puis il revint contre lui, et l'enlaça.

Harry ne réagissait pas.

Drago resta longtemps ainsi, le serrant contre lui, ne pouvant plus qu'attendre en offrant sa présence et son réconfort.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les fenêtres de la chambre. Harry cligna des yeux. Sa conscience revint enfin dans son regard.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Drago, qui le regardait. Un sourire faible s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpentard, soulagé de voir Harry enfin revenir vers lui, et Drago s'endormit, épuisé.

Harry le bougea doucement, de façon à l'enlacer à son tour, et il l'étreignit tendrement. Drago ne se réveilla pas, mais sentit la gratitude d'Harry dans son cœur, et s'apaisa enfin.

Harry se leva, déposa Drago sur son lit, et s'assit un instant à côté, en caressant tendrement les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Puis Harry se pencha pour poser un doux baiser sur la tempe de son amant avant de se relever, et referma les rideaux de son lit autour de son amour endormi.

Il s'habilla, prépara son sac, et se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Drago pour prendre ses affaires, qu'il posa ensuite à côté du Serpentard toujours endormi. Il caressa à nouveau les cheveux blonds, et fit glisser sa main sur la joue puis sur le bras de Drago, qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Harry se rendit aux appartements du professeur Mint, avec l'envie de voir Caitlin. Elle qui respirait la joie de vivre et l'innocence malgré les expériences qu'elle avait vécues et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à vivre. Harry avait besoin de son enfance et de sa pureté.

Grâce à la Carte, il sut que le professeur n'était pas à l'intérieur, et frappa donc à la porte une fois assuré que personne ne passait dans le couloir. Caitlin ouvrit, et dans un cri de joie, s'élança vers lui. Il sourit, avança, et ouvrit grand les bras. Caitlin s'y jeta et il la souleva pour la serrer contre lui.

Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte. Harry retira alors l'anneau à son doigt, et son apparence changea. Il redevint Harry, juste Harry.

Caitlin lui sourit. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses mèches à nouveau rebelles, et il la laissa faire en silence. Elle sentait l'ombre sur son cœur. Caitlin vit sa tristesse dans ses yeux, et passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, elle le serra contre elle, espérant alléger son trouble. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et posa son front sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et puis Harry se dégagea. Il sourit à Caitlin d'un sourire plein de gratitude, et puis remit l'anneau à son doigt. Ses traits changèrent à nouveau.

Ils parlèrent de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Elle lui raconta comment elle aidait Mrs Pomfresh et comment elle aimait voir les gens guérir, elle lui raconta à quel point c'était excitant d'aider aussi Cassiopeia, le professeur Mint, à faire ses cours. Elle lui parla des gens qu'elle rencontrait, et de ses promenades dans le parc avec Luna, de ses promenades à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid.

Et quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Harry l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front et s'en alla en promettant de revenir plus souvent.

Les cours de la matinée furent flous pour Harry qui ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Drago n'apparut pas, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet, et Théodore disait aux professeurs qu'il était un peu malade et qu'il avait préféré rester au lit.

Harry fut attrapé par Ron alors qu'il était seul dans un couloir à l'heure du déjeuner, et le Gryffondor l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide dans laquelle Hermione mettait des sorts pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris.

- Désolé d'être parti comme ça hier soir, s'excusa aussitôt Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Harry… ? demanda doucement Hermione. Pour que ça te mette dans un tel état…

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire à nous, mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un je pense, parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir vu… je ne sais pas en fait, mais ça avait l'air terrible, murmura Hermione.

- C'était… c'était plus que terrible, commença Harry. C'était…

La voix d'Harry se coinça dans sa gorge. Un silence passa et Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais il la referma. Il n'arrivait pas à raconter.

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose à nouveau mais on frappa alors à la porte. Ils affichèrent un air surpris, et Hermione intima à Harry de se cacher sous la Cape.

Ron ouvrit.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna la voix de Rogue.

Il entra dans la salle de classe et fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dans cette salle juste pour vous bécoter ?! questionna-t-il avec dégoût.

- Non, non, je suis là aussi, dit Harry révélant sa présence.

- Ah, je le savais bien. Bon, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce que j'ai vu, moi, c'est que tu n'as rien écouté en classe aujourd'hui, et que Drago a séché les cours. Et à mon avis il n'était pas juste malade. Alors vous allez vous reprendre tous les deux, ou je ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici ce soir, c'est compris ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard un peu horrifié de la façon dont Rogue traitait son fils, qui avait visiblement vécu une vision difficile, mais Harry ne s'énerva pas. Il hocha la tête, laissant la détermination reprendre place sur son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'homme sévèrement.

- Je… j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Hier soir.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à la repousser ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais y arriver pourtant, entre les leçons avec moi, et celles avec le sale clébard et Lupin…

Harry hésita avant de répondre.

- Je l'ai laissée passer, enfin, je veux dire, j'ai choisi de ne pas la repousser, dit-il d'un ton de moins en moins assuré.

Severus se mit en colère :

- Et à quoi servent tous nos cours, alors ?! Tu n'apprends pas l'occlumancie pour mieux avoir ces visions ! Tu es censé fermer ton esprit, empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'y entrer !

Harry ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? lui ordonna son père.

Harry sentit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et raconta rapidement, avec difficulté, ce dont il avait été témoin dans sa vision.

- Merci, lui dit Severus lorsqu'il eut terminé. Prépare-toi pour ce soir, et ne te soucie pas de ça pour le moment. Tu dois être concentré pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Severus les salua et quitta la pièce sans attendre. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne, et qu'il parle à Dumbledore.

.

Drago s'éveilla doucement et mit un instant avant de reconnaître les rideaux et le lit d'Harry. C'était généralement Harry qui venait dormir avec lui et rarement l'inverse.

S'asseyant, Drago vit des habits à lui préparés sur le lit et ses affaires de cours devant la table de nuit. Il s'amusa d'imaginer Harry s'en occuper pour lui, et se leva. Il se prépara pour aller en classe après avoir vu qu'il pourrait être à l'heure à ceux de l'après-midi, et repassa par sa chambre pour sortir de la sienne et ne pas sortir de celle de Darren, Théodore, et Blaise, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quiconque dans la salle commune.

Il se trompait. Adossé au mur devant sa porte, Harry l'attendait.

Drago remarqua qu'il fuyait un peu son regard mais n'y prêta pas particulièrement attention, pensant que c'était du à la nuit passée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Drago.

- Je venais pour te réveiller et puis j'ai senti que tu étais debout alors je t'ai laissé te préparer en paix. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reparte séparément mais je voulais voir si tu allais bien, répondit Harry avec une voix tendre qui toucha Drago au fond de lui.

- Et que voudrais-tu qui n'aille pas… dit Drago en reprenant son cynisme habituel, déstabilisé, comme souvent lorsque l'émotion le prenait.

- Hum… d'accord, ça à l'air d'aller oui, alors je vais te laisser… répliqua Harry les lèvres pincées, l'air mal à l'aise.

Drago le regarda partir en soupirant. Ce type était un cas désespéré, il faudrait vraiment que Granger lui apprenne à lire entre les lignes un jour.

En tout cas il avait l'air d'aller, enfin, plus ou moins. Il était debout et bougeait tout seul déjà, c'était une évolution par rapport à la nuit passée. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver enfin…

Drago sortait de la salle commune quand un détail l'intrigua. Harry avait semblé réellement troublé devant lui, comme s'il avait un secret ou quelque chose… Peut-être était-ce en lien avec ce qu'il avait vu ?

Une minute. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à son père ? Non, Harry le lui aurait dit. Alors, peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il parlé de ses projets à son propos ? Drago savait que le mage noir voulait prendre en main son éducation pour prendre la suite de son père qui tombait en disgrâce.

Mais ça n'aurait pas déclenché une telle apathie chez Harry d'entendre parler de cela. Alors…

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'appela et Drago tourna la tête. Il était arrivé dans le Hall, et il reconnut sa mère tandis qu'elle approchait rapidement, apparemment bouleversée.

- Mère ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Aurait-il eut raison, dans ses pensées ? Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à son père ? Mais Harry… il le lui aurait dit… n'est-ce pas ?

- Narcissa, Mr Malefoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, se fit entendre Rogue derrière eux. Le directeur souhaiterait vous voir.

- Dumbledore ? Non, non, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne suis pas venue pour le voir ! s'agita Narcissa Malefoy. Je veux parler à Drago en privé !

- Narcissa, calme-toi, il y a des élèves partout ici, dit Rogue fermement en baissant la voix. Viens, ne fais pas d'histoire.

Mrs Malefoy se reprit. Elle avança à contrecœur aux côtés de Rogue, mais digne, Drago sur ses talons, et ils montèrent tous les trois au bureau du directeur.

Sur le chemin, Severus, discrètement, se rapprocha de Drago et lui chuchota :

- Dis à Harry de venir avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité, rapidement.

- Mais…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question, sa mère s'était retournée et Severus s'était remis à son niveau. Drago concentra toutes ses pensées sur Harry.

Harry était devant la porte de la salle du cours de Défense, se demandant où était Drago alors que le cours allait commencer, quand il sentit une présence dans son esprit.

Ses premiers réflexes faillirent envoyer balader brutalement l'esprit de Drago, qu'il reconnut juste à temps. Drago semblait avoir du mal à communiquer de cette manière. Harry perçut alors une image de Narcissa Malefoy à Poudlard, et une autre de Severus disant à Drago de le faire venir.

Comprenant le message, Harry parvint à formuler une phrase en pensée pour Drago, et prévenant Théodore et Blaise discrètement, il disparut au moment où les élèves entraient en classe, sans se faire remarquer.

Drago reçut un « _Bien compris, j'arrive tout de suite, et invisible_ » d'Harry et retint un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était débrouillé comme un manche.

Il fit comprendre à Severus qu'Harry avait reçu le message juste avant qu'ils n'entrent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus qui fermait la marche fit attention à laisser la porte entre ouverte, et à se poster devant pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

Les voyant entrer, Dumbledore s'approcha de Narcissa Malefoy et l'invita à s'asseoir en lui proposant un thé qu'elle refusa tout en restant debout.

- Mrs Malefoy, je crois comprendre qu'il vous est arrivé un incident ? demanda Dumbledore aimablement.

- Je vous fais mes excuses pour le dérangement mais j'aimerais avoir un simple entretien avec mon fils pour raisons familiales, répondit Narcissa Malefoy avec fierté. Je ne crois pas que cela soit interdit.

- Mrs Malefoy, je comprends que vous sentiez menacée ici, dit Dumbledore, mais je vous assure que vous êtes bien plus en sécurité que de là d'où vous venez… Si seulement vous…

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur, le coupa la mère de Drago.

Narcissa esquissa un salut et commença à vouloir partir.

- Voldemort a-t-il enfermé votre mari pour de bon cette fois ?

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva et Narcissa s'arrêta sur place immédiatement. Elle se retourna brusquement et sa voix était sifflante lorsqu'elle parla.

- Vous ne savez rien, alors cessez de le prétendre !

Severus sentit un courant d'air derrière lui et il comprit qu'Harry était entré. Harry se déplaça pour être hors du trajet de la porte et se rapprocha de Drago qu'il vit inquiet et tendu.

- Mrs Malefoy, vous le savez j'en suis certain, mais nous pouvons vraiment vous aider, insista Dumbledore. Nous pouvons vous mettre à l'abri votre mari et vous, et Drago…

- Taisez-vous maintenant Dumbledore ! s'énerva Narcissa. Cela suffit de vos propositions d'aider tous ceux qui sont dans l'autre camp. Et ne mêlez pas Drago à cela.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est vous qui l'y mêlez, répliqua le directeur. Drago n'a pas à suivre les traces de son père auprès de Voldemort s'il ne le désire pas.

- Ce point n'est pas une discussion ! Drago a toujours été fier d'être de notre côté et il a toujours exprimé son désir de se battre avec nous !

- C'est encore un enfant, répondit Dumbledore.

- Et il est mon fils ! répliqua Narcissa fermement.

Dumbledore soupira. Drago avait un masque de totale impassibilité sur son visage mais Harry sentit la panique monter. Il se rapprocha silencieusement et tout en prenant garde à bien rester invisible, il posa ses mains dans le dos de Drago et essaya de l'apaiser.

- Bien, Mrs Malefoy, je vais sortir et vous laisser discuter avec votre fils dans mon bureau, dit alors Dumbledore. Non, s'il vous plaît, ne discutez pas cela, c'est le seul endroit dans lequel je puisse vous laisser seule. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous venez d'affirmer haut et fort le camp auquel vous apparteniez, je ne vais pas vous laisser librement aller dans cette école.

Il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes.

- Severus, vous raccompagnerez Mrs Malefoy lorsqu'elle aura terminé avec son fils. Drago je compte sur toi pour aller en cours une fois ta mère partie.

Drago hocha la tête. Severus et Dumbledore sortirent et Harry resta, estimant sage de rester près de Drago au cas où. Et puis il voulait entendre ce qu'elle dirait.

- Mère, pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? demanda Drago. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, Drago, répondit Narcissa. Plusieurs choses se sont passées en vérité. Il va te falloir être fort, mon fils.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à père ? Vos propos m'effraient sur son sort… demanda Drago, imaginant le pire.

- Il est vivant, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura sa mère. Mais le Maître l'a fait enfermer dans nos propres cachots pour le punir d'avoir été en retard sur l'opération de ce soir, et…

- Allez-vous y participer ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu sais bien comment me considère le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit à cela Narcissa avec une voix amère.

Il y eut un silence.

- Donc c'en est fini de notre famille ? demanda Drago.

- Pas pour longtemps, mon fils, répondit sa mère plus enthousiaste. Le Maître compte beaucoup sur toi pour reprendre la place de ton père et refaire honneur à notre famille.

Harry serra les dents. Il vit Drago se tendre un peu plus encore et cela fit naître une colère sourde en lui.

- Tout ira bien très bientôt mon fils.

- Mère… Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? demanda Drago.

- Tu seras d'abord entraîné par ma sœur et son mari et…

Harry réagit violemment, et Drago tout autant.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, Drago, Bellatrix et Rodolphus seront…

- Non. Non, non, non, non, non, mère, je refuse, je refuse, je…  
- Tu n'as pas le choix Drago ! le coupa sévèrement Narcissa. C'est le Maître qui en a décidé ainsi de toute manière.

Drago avait abandonné toute tentative de faire croire qu'il avait la maîtrise de lui-même et la panique commençait de prendre son visage.  
Sa mère lui attrapa les poignets et le força à la regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'elle se faisait dure.

- Drago, cela suffit ! Tu feras honneur à notre famille ! C'est bien assez de voir ton père se traîner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'être traitée comme une moins que rien parce que ma sœur est plus dévouée que moi. Je ne veux pas en plus d'un fils froussard et déshonorant, est-ce clair ?!

Il fallut un extrême contrôle pour qu'Harry ne se dévoile et n'arrache Drago des mains de cette femme qu'il détestait en cet instant.

Harry sentit en lui s'élever cette puissance magique qui s'éveillait quand il était avec Drago ou quand quelque chose concernait ce dernier, et mêlée à elle, un sentiment de possessivité décuplé, doublé d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvint à déterminer, mais qui semblait plus sauvage.

Drago avait repris la maîtrise de lui-même et faisait face à sa mère gravement.

- Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, continua Narcissa, je dois te parler d'autre chose. Tout d'abord, il faut absolument que tu rentres dans les bonnes grâces du neveu de Severus, Darren Prince, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'adore complètement. Tu dois être au courant, il a pris le commandement des jeunes partisans au sein de Poudlard. Tu dois faire une alliance avec lui pour être avec les gagnants, et avec celui qui aura la considération du Maître.

Rien n'aurait été mieux que ce petit speech pour détendre la tension de Drago et la colère d'Harry. Si Drago ne pouvait se permettre même un sourire, Harry lui ne s'en priva pas.

Narcissa dut quand même sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Darren Prince ?

- Euh… pas exactement... répondit Drago.

- Mais enfin explique-moi !

Drago estima qu'il pouvait bien dévoiler une partie de la vérité, et que ce serait une bonne occasion de voir l'avis de sa mère sur la question du type de relation amoureuse qu'il pouvait entretenir.

- Hum… et bien, mère, il se trouve qu'il a… hésita-t-il.

- Mais parle, enfin ! s'agaça sa mère.

- Il a essayé de me séduire, répondit enfin Drago.

- Pardon ?

Narcissa était extrêmement surprise.

- Il a essayé de me séduire, développa Drago. Publiquement. Ouvertement. _Exagérément_.

Harry grimaça. Celle-là était pour lui… Il espérait par contre que Drago savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Il m'a offert des cadeaux et il m'a invité à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Pour un rendez-vous, continua Drago.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien, Drago, hum… commença-t-elle de répondre.

Elle ne savait pas encore quoi répondre à cela, et Drago voyait qu'elle réfléchissait fortement à une telle situation, à ses opportunités, ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

- Bon, il est vrai que cela ne me ravit pas tellement, dit enfin Narcissa. Nous sommes engagés avec la famille Parkinson depuis très longtemps pour votre mariage arrangé, mais il s'agit du nouveau favori du Maître, et nous ne sommes pas tellement en mesure de pinailler…

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était en train de réfléchir trop loin ! Il essaya de désamorcer les choses tout de suite.

- Mère, j'ai refusé, je ne suis pas allé à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, l'avertit-elle. Alors forcément, il s'est vexé et il s'est totalement désintéressé de moi maintenant. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis sur la question, ce type est quand même…

- Tais-toi Drago, tu aurais du m'en parler tout de suite ! le coupa Narcissa avec violence.

- Mais…

- Ecoute-moi maintenant. Le maître n'a rien contre… ce type de relations. Alors tu vas t'arranger pour te faire pardonner auprès de Darren Prince, et j'irai discuter avec les Parkinson et avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour arranger les choses et prendre l'avis du Maître sur la question.

Drago regarda sa mère complètement interdit.

- Il y sera favorable, j'en suis certaine. D'ailleurs, il veut que Darren Prince soit entraîné avec toi aux vacances. Il a de grands projets pour ce jeune homme.

- Attends, réagit Drago soudain. Tu veux dire, entraîné avec les Lestrange ?

- Oui, répondit Narcissa. Le Maître a même ajouté que s'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de toi, ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à un cheveu de sa tête.

Elle eut soudain une brillante réalisation :

- Oh, je sais ! Si Darren Prince tient à toi, il ne permettra pas qu'on te fasse du mal ! Oh, mais c'est excellent, Drago tu dois absolument te faire pardonner de lui !

Harry était complètement bouche bée. Drago ne put rien ajouter, abasourdi lui aussi. Sans y prêter attention, sa mère changea de sujet et prit un ton plus grave.

- Drago, le maître t'a chargé d'aller annoncer une nouvelles à deux élèves, un frère et une sœur. Leur père est mort, et ils sont à Poudlard.

Drago resta silencieux.

- C'est Falcony, le père de Mathew et Alexandra, ils sont en troisième année et en première année à Serpentard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué pour nous avoir trahis. Ah, quand je repense à Dumbledore et ses belles promesses…

Narcissa eut un claquement de langue énervé.

- Autre chose, continua-t-elle. Je sais que tu es ami avec le fils Nott et le fils Zabini. Dis leur de faire attention à ce qu'ils font, personne ne sait vraiment quel est leur avis sur le maître, mais lui, il a l'œil sur eux.

Drago ne fit que hocher la tête, l'air complètement abattu. Sa mère le regarda un instant puis le pris dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Elle chantonna à voix basse une mélodie qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà entendue. Une sensation étrange le prit d'un seul coup et soudain, il eut un flash, dans son esprit. Comme un souvenir qui remontait à la surface, une réminiscence qu'il n'avait pas cherchée.

Cette mélodie, encore, mais fredonnée par une femme, et à nouveau des bras qui l'entouraient en voulant lui apporter tendresse et réconfort. Il recula, troublé.

Narcissa se tut et se sépara de Drago. Le souvenir s'effaça lentement. Narcissa embrassa son fils sur le front et ils se dirent au revoir tandis qu'elle partait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Il regarda Drago et l'endroit où se tenait Harry. Harry ôta sa Cape, sachant pertinemment que le directeur le voyait quand même.

- Bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que votre mère a pu vous dire Mr Malefoy, mais j'en ai une idée. Je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez, dans les jours à venir, à ce que vous voulez faire, et comment vous voulez vous positionner dans ce combat contre Voldemort.

- Avec Harry, bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Drago avant de rougir d'avoir osé répondre une telle chose sans une once d'hésitation.

Harry le regarda intensément et si Drago ne le regarda pas, il put ressentir la bouffée d'amour qu'Harry éprouva pour lui alors.

- Mr Malefoy, vous devez prendre du temps pour y réfléchir réellement, et pour envisager toutes les conséquences possibles de chaque décision, tempéra Dumbledore. Ce qui s'est passé avec Harry vous a embarqué dans le camp opposé, opposé à celui dans lequel vous avez été éduqué, et contre votre famille. Votre choix ne peut être fait à la légère.

- Professeur Dumbledore, sauf votre respect, mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir ce choix…

Drago recula vers Harry et prit sa main.

- Mais ça m'est égal, parce que c'est ce que j'aurais choisi de toute manière.

Harry avait envie de l'embrasser.

.

Dumbledore les congédia en rappelant à Drago d'être prudent, et en invitant Harry à revenir le voir plus tard pour qu'ils parlent de la vision qu'il avait eue. En l'entendant Harry grimaça et il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter à en juger par le regard soudain furieux de Drago sur lui.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Harry ayant remis sa Cape, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande.

Drago engueula copieusement Harry pour ne pas lui avoir dit non seulement qu'il avait vu quelque chose, mais aussi pour ne pas lui avoir raconté au moins ce qui le concernait. Harry essaya de l'amadouer pour se faire pardonner quand Drago eut terminé de hurler, et parvint à diminuer sa colère par des mots doux.

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé qu'Harry avait invoqué, et discutèrent sérieusement de la suite probable des choses.

Il était impensable pour Drago de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer trahir Harry, ou en tous cas ne plus être à ses côtés. Ce point fut rapidement réglé, après toutefois quelques crises colériques d'un côté ou de l'autre : Harry ne voulant pas le mettre en danger, et Drago ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui comme d'une demoiselle en détresse.

Ils parlèrent de l'Armée du Phoenix, de l'action qu'allait mener Harry le soir même, de leur relation et de son aspect officiel, des parents de Drago. Ils parlèrent aussi de ce qu'ils risquaient d'endurer aux vacances s'ils devaient se retrouver à être enseignés par Bellatrix Lestrange, et des moyens d'éviter cela, peut-être. Ils parlèrent du danger qui guettait tout le monde.

Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et puis se turent.

- Harry, je suis grand, je sais me défendre, alors ne risque rien dans le présent et dans l'avenir pour l'idée stupide qu'il faudra me protéger, dit Drago en rompant le silence.

- Tu as déjà souffert par ma faute. Je t'ai promis alors que cela n'arriverait plus, plus jamais. C'était une promesse que je tiendrai. Et tant pis si cela te met en colère, je préfère que tu m'en veuilles et que tu sois en vie.

Drago sourit.

- Harry… tu es désespérant.

Harry le regarda.

- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Drago embrassa Harry avec passion.

.

Une fois l'après-midi de cours terminé, Drago souhaita bonne chance à Harry et lui fit promettre d'être prudent, et Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione. Il inspira profondément. Ce soir il faisait sa première opération organisée contre Voldemort.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Les Malefoy_****] : **

J'ai eu du mal à choisir le titre, et puis je me suis dit que je pouvais nommer le chapitre ainsi puisque on y parle beaucoup des différents membres de cette famille, et les actions de chaque membre influent sur le sort des autres.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je n'ai jamais bien pu cerner Narcissa Malefoy, mais j'ai compris qu'elle faisait passer sa famille avant tout. Je pense aussi qu'elle a une certaine fierté, elle est une Black, et mariée à un Malefoy, ce n'est pas rien !

C'est à partir de ces éléments que j'ai essayé de mettre en place le personnage dans mon histoire.

Il me semblait intéressant de mettre déjà la disgrâce de Lucius Malefoy, pour amener Voldemort à solliciter Drago dès maintenant. Et cela sera encore plus intéressant puisque Drago n'est plus seul à devoir faire face au mage noir. Mais en revanche, cela signifie des situations peut-être problématiques ou difficiles pour Harry et lui en perspective…

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment va se passer cette sortie d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione ? Que vont-ils faire ? Y aura-t-il des problèmes ?

Harry et Drago vont-ils donc s'afficher davantage ? Vont-ils réussir à échapper au séjour forcé chez les Lestrange ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ (Tome 7) : Lucius Malefoy en disgrâce

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Actions_], Harry, Ron et Hermione feront revivre la figure d'Harry Potter, et Ombrage continuera de passer à l'action, mais l'Armée du Phénix sera là pour la ralentir…


	23. Chapter 22 - Actions

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry instaure son autorité et son pouvoir sur le groupe de Serpentard partisans de Voldemort. Harry et Drago passent des moments plus tendres tous les deux, et leurs sentiments continuent de grandir.

Harry a une nouvelle vision de Voldemort : le mage noir fait enfermer Lucius Malefoy par mécontentement et demande à Bellatrix Lestrange d'entraîner Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince, par lequel il est impressionné, aux prochaines vacances, puis tue un homme qui l'avait trahi.

Narcissa Malefoy vient à Poudlard pour parler avec Drago. Elle lui rapporte les projets de Voldemort, et lorsqu'il lui parle de la séduction de Darren Prince à son égard, elle l'engage à solliciter de l'affection chez le jeune homme pour qu'il lui accorde sa protection contre le mage noir.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione sortent faire leur première apparition hors de Poudlard pour faire croire à Voldemort qu'Harry est parti à la recherche de l'héritier de Serpentard.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du mardi 16 janvier en fin de journée au dimanche soir 4 février

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 22 – Actions**

Harry, Ron, et Hermione, cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, descendirent dans le parc après une mise au point de leur plan. La récente vision d'Harry leur avait donné l'idée d'aller directement là où Voldemort allait être ce soir-là, en prenant bien sûr toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers Rogue, qui les attendait pour les faire sortir de l'enceinte du château, ils n'eurent pas besoin de le prévenir de leur arrivée. Le regard observateur du professeur de potions les repéra aux traces légères qu'ils faisaient sur le sol encore humide de la petite neige de la journée qui avait fondue.

Il fit mine de sortir lui-même, leur permettant de passer sans attirer les soupçons d'éventuels espions et suiveurs, et après de dernières mises en garde et rappels des ordres à suivre en cas de problème, il les laissa partir.

Harry attrapa les mains de ses amis, et se prépara à transplaner. Au moment de disparaître, il capta le regard de son père et y lut toute son inquiétude et sa désapprobation.

Il avait fallut plusieurs discours enflammés, tentatives de corruption, promesses, et cris réprobateurs, pour que Severus finisse par accepter de laisser les trois jeunes sorciers tenter d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres hors de Poudlard, et s'il n'était toujours pas d'accord, il avait cessé d'essayer de les retenir au château.

Il savait qu'Harry agirait de toute manière, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il en avait déjà eu la preuve, et il était hors de question de chercher à l'enfermer à nouveau. Alors puisqu'il devait les laisser faire, Severus avait essayé de les préparer et leur avait fait promettre de toujours mettre leur sécurité en priorité.

Après sa vision, Harry avait distingué le lieu où Voldemort allait se rendre de lui-même pour son opération, ils avaient annulées leurs premières intentions pour se rendre à l'endroit où le mage noir serait déjà.

Il s'agissait de Little Whinning, le lieu de naissance de Voldemort. Harry avait été un peu surpris au départ, mais ne s'était pas attardé sur les raisons qui pouvaient amener le mage noir dans sa petite ville natale.

Hermione avait estimé qu'il serait crédible qu'Harry veuille y chercher un descendant de Serpentard, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour y aller. Ils espéraient simplement que Voldemort ne verrait leur présence le jour de son opération à lui que comme une coïncidence.

Ils avaient aussi prévu de couvrir leur absence à Poudlard : si l'on se mettait à chercher Darren Prince au château, on ne le trouverait pas, mais on ne trouverait pas Drago Malefoy non plus. Drago avait accepté de rester dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à leur retour pour que leur diversion fonctionne.

Harry espérait que l'habileté impressionnante des élèves de Poudlard à trouver et colporter des rumeurs à la vitesse de l'éclair le sauverait de tous soupçons. Quant à Ron et Hermione, il n'était plus rare de les voir s'éclipser tous les deux, et personne ne poserait de questions.

.

Les trois jeunes sorciers arrivèrent donc à Little Hangleton, un peu en dehors de la ville, et un peu avant l'heure prévue de l'attaque de Voldemort. Harry garda sa Cape sur lui tandis que Ron et Hermione se changeaient en leurs formes Animagus. Profitant qu'il était invisible, il enleva son anneau et changea ses traits pour reprendre ceux d'Harry Potter.

Ils restèrent cachés et discrets quand les Mangemorts transplanèrent. Les hommes masqués commencèrent à tout détruire, et ils durent s'empêcher d'intervenir. Voldemort était parmi eux, se délectant du massacre de la ville dans laquelle il n'avait aucun bon souvenir.

Malgré lui, Harry tourna les yeux vers le cimetière, lieu de ses cauchemars. Là, là Voldemort était revenu à la vie pour de bon, là il avait du le combattre. Et là, là était mort Cédric Diggory… Il ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux.

Des coups de pattes sur son dos le firent enfin réagir. Il se retourna, et se retrouva à affronter le regard courroucé d'Hermione sous sa forme de chat sauvage.

- Sérieusement Hermione, je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à me voir malgré la Cape… murmura Harry avec un sourire moqueur, davantage pour détourner ses pensées.

Il enleva la Cape d'Invisibilité. Les regards insistants de ses deux meilleurs amis forcèrent Harry à se concentrer son attention sur ce qui se passait à côté d'eux.

C'était le moment d'agir. Harry inspira profondément. Il fit un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione qui s'éloignèrent un peu pour se rapprocher et être prêts à agir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il se concentra, visualisa la ruelle qu'il apercevait, et transplana.

Le bruit caractéristique ne fut pas entendu au milieu des cris des habitants et du son des maisons qui s'écroulaient sur elles-mêmes, enflammées. Harry serra les dents. Il ne supportait pas cela, il ne supportait pas de voir des gens souffrir sans pouvoir agir.

Mais son père et Drago lui avaient rappelés ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire le héros et Harry devait se contrôler pour rester là où il était. Il savait que son père était prêt à lui faire subir la même épreuve que la dernière fois, et il était absolument hors de question que Drago souffre à nouveau de la sorte par sa faute. Si ce n'était pas exactement le but que Severus avait cherché à atteindre, au moins, cela l'empêchait de se précipiter sur les ennuis.

Harry attendit un peu en avançant prudemment parmi les ruelles non atteintes encore par les Mangemorts, et quand il en aperçut qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction, il fit semblant de chercher à être discret, tandis qu'en réalité il cherchait à se faire voir.

Cela ne manqua pas.

- C'est Potter ! Attrapez Potter, il est juste là !

Harry se mit à courir. Il entendait la course des Mangemorts derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lancer des sorts derrière son épaule. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de sa présence, il transplana immédiatement. Il avait promis de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Il réapparut là où Ron et Hermione et lui étaient arrivés et reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Ses deux amis, toujours Animagus, arrivèrent rapidement et reprirent leurs formes humaines.

Ils ne voulaient pas plus, ils voulaient juste que Voldemort réalise qu'Harry ne se cachait pas, ne fuyait pas, et qu'il comprenne qu'Harry cherchait l'héritier de Serpentard. Ils voulaient l'inquiéter, lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin d'avoir gagné.

Un cri de rage s'éleva du centre de la ville et Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il porta la main à son front en laissant échapper un cri de douleur et s'appuya davantage contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, des flashs d'images prenaient place devant ses yeux. Il était étrange d'avoir ainsi par intermittence le point de vue de Voldemort et le sien, et cela était particulièrement désagréable, en plus de la douleur.

Harry grimaça et s'obligea à repousser l'esprit du mage noir furieux de s'être fait narguer de la sorte. Alors Hermione prit la main d'Harry et Ron lui toucha le bras, et il les fit transplaner sans attendre.

.

A peine arrivé non loin de l'école, il regretta finalement de ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu, car le transport lui renversa l'estomac et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il tomba par terre près de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Son père accourut immédiatement le visage crispé et empreint de la colère qui naît de l'inquiétude. Il vit rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé, et Hermione lui dit en quelques mots comment les choses s'étaient passées.

- Tous les deux, retournez dans votre salle commune, dit Severus à Ron et Hermione à voix basse. Harry, change ton apparence, et on retournera vers le château comme si on avait eu une discussion dans le parc. Granger et Weasley, ne vous faites pas voir.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et décidèrent de se transformer à nouveau pour atteindre le château plus discrètement. Ils s'en allèrent sans tarder, après un dernier regard à leur ami.

Severus soutint Harry un instant, le temps qu'il se reprenne, et ils avancèrent ensuite vers le château en silence une fois qu'Harry eut repris l'apparence de Darren Prince.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Severus à son fils.

- Bizarre. Pas très bien. Mal à la tête, marmonna Harry en réponse.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va s'inquiéter que tu t'actives, même s'il ne se sentira pas trop menacé par toi pour l'instant, commenta Severus. Tu vas devoir être extrêmement prudent, surtout si tu veux garder intacte l'image de Darren Prince.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment.

Ils se quittèrent une fois le château atteint et Harry monta directement voir Dumbledore. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, lui parla aussi de sa vision, et ils discutèrent des solutions à envisager pour les prochaines vacances.

Dumbledore lui demanda très sérieusement de faire plus attention lorsque les visions s'imposaient à son esprit, puisqu'il pouvait les repousser désormais. Il lui promit ensuite de chercher de son côté une solution pour empêcher que le séjour chez les Lestrange ait lieu.

Lorsqu'Harry retourna enfin dans son dortoir, il était épuisé. Il alla s'étendre sur son lit, espérant que Drago ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas être allé vers lui.

Le lendemain fut une journée riche en événements. En effet durant la matinée, Ombrage passa à l'attaque.

Elle qui n'avait pas vraiment été visible dans les couloirs ces premières semaines, sembla soudain être partout à la fois. Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que tous les élèves remettent correctement leurs uniformes et se tiennent à distance respectable les uns des autres à la seconde où ils l'apercevaient.

Elle passa la journée à visiter les classes, à prendre des notes, à tout faire pour déstabiliser les enseignants. Le mot était bien passé entre les élèves, et tous faisaient des efforts lorsqu'elle était présente dans leurs cours.

Les professeurs durent se mettre pour de bon à ne pas faire de pratique dans leurs cours car il apparut qu'elle aimait passer simplement la tête dans une classe au détour d'un couloir.

A la fin de la journée, la frustration d'avoir subitement dû stopper tout exercice magique sous la pression de l'Horrible Crapaud Rose était montée, et nombreux furent les élèves qui ensorcelèrent tout ce qu'ils purent dans leur Salle Commune.

Face à ce revirement assez brutal de situation, Fred et Georges estimèrent qu'il allait falloir accélérer les choses de leur côté, et on ne les vit pas de la soirée alors qu'il était courant de les voir tester leurs produits dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour amuser les plus jeunes.

Dans le même temps le bruit se mit à courir de l'apparition d'Harry Potter face à Voldemort la nuit passée. Les rumeurs étant ce qu'elles sont, on entendit à la fin de la journée qu'Harry Potter avait terrassé seul des Mangemorts terrifiants de cinq pieds de haut en leur crachant du feu dessus, ce qui faisait bien rire Ron.

Les membres de l'Armée du Phénix chargés de créer des articles pour leur cause étaient bien sûr prévenus de cette sortie d'Harry, et avaient tout préparé à l'avance pour pouvoir sortir leurs articles au repas de midi.

Le père de Luna avait accepté, au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient espéré, de leur prêter le nom de son journal, le Chicaneur, et quelques fonds. Ses conditions étaient que les jeunes lui versent une partie de leur recette et qu'ils ne fassent que des articles sur Harry Potter et sur la guerre contre Voldemort et contre le Ministère.

Il leur avait fait parvenir une version simplifiée d'une machine à imprimer et les jeunes sorciers avaient réussi à faire et à dupliquer des exemplaires d'une sorte de livret, titré au nom du Chicaneur, mais avec des gros titres bien différents des sujets habituels de ce journal.

L'Armée du Phénix avait ainsi discrètement fait se disperser tous les exemplaires durant le déjeuner à travers les tables et les Maisons, et les rumeurs et discussions n'avaient fait que s'amplifier.

Harry dut rester concentré pour à la fois gérer cela, et en même temps paraître détaché de ce qui commençait de se passer, surtout lorsqu'il se vit observé par les futurs Mangemorts.

Ils vinrent lui parler après le dîner alors qu'il travaillait dans la salle commune, et Harry parvint à bien maintenir son rôle. Il leur donna quelques ordres accompagnés de quelques menaces ensuite, et cacha un soupir de soulagement quand ils repartirent, apparemment convaincus.

Dans la soirée, Harry retrouva Drago, qui n'arrivait pas à se décider à annoncer aux deux enfants Falcony la mort de leur père. Harry lui proposa bien de le faire lui-même, pour lui épargner cette épreuve, et parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Drago se sentir aussi mal.

Drago commença par refuser, par fierté, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. Mais en voyant de loin le frère et la sœur discuter joyeusement près du feu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Drago sentit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, et s'enferma comme un pleutre dans sa chambre, se maudissant d'être aussi lâche et couard.

Harry le rejoignit rapidement et essaya de le réconforter, lui promettant qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un lâche mais comme une personne bien humaine au contraire. Harry se retrouva désemparé devant un Drago qui se mit à pleurer et à lui répéter des excuses dont Harry trouvait qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas à faire.

Il ne put que prendre son amant dans ses bras en essayant encore de trouver les mots. Drago n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça, jamais devant lui, et Harry sentait une douleur dans son cœur à le voir ainsi.

Il sentait aussi la colère monter, rage sourde contre Voldemort et sa cruauté. Quand Drago se calma enfin, davantage à cause de l'épuisement que parce qu'il allait réellement mieux, Harry l'allongea sur son lit et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme profondément.

Il alla ensuite annoncer aux deux enfants la terrible nouvelle. Il se montra distant et direct, il devait rester dans son rôle. Mais il ne put se résoudre à être froid et insensible, et fit de son mieux pour leur apprendre la mort de leur père le plus doucement possible, compte-tenu des circonstances.

La petite sœur pleura à chaudes larmes, et son frère, pas beaucoup plus âgé, s'enferma complètement. Harry alla s'assoir sur son lit. Il était incapable de s'endormir.

.

Pendant ce temps naissaient les premiers entraînements enseignés par Sirius et Remus dans la Salle sur Demande. Les membres de l'Armée du Phénix étaient tous là, excepté Drago et Harry, et avaient amenés avec eux des élèves de leurs Maisons de tous âges dont ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'iraient rien rapporter à Ombrage.

Lorsque tous ceux attendus furent arrivés, Remus commença à parler pour exposer le contenu et le but de ces entraînements.

- Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue, commença-t-il.

Il reçut des sourires amicaux en retour. La plupart des élèves présents étaient assez âgés pour l'avoir eu en professeur deux ans auparavant, et il avait toujours été apprécié.

- Avant toute chose, nous allons vous demander de signer ce Contrat du Secret, continua-t-il en désignant le parchemin et la plume qui, enchantés, flottaient à côté de lui. Cela fonctionne plus ou moins comme un sort de Fidelitas, à ceci près qu'il n'y a pas de Gardien du Secret. Quiconque cherchera à dévoiler le contenu de ces entraînements ou les personnes qui s'y rendent s'en verra empêché par un sortilège que je ne vous dévoilerai pas. Nous pouvons tous remercier Miss Granger pour la création inventive de ce système de sécurité.

Les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux les plus indécis, mais aussi les plus vindicatifs, se regardèrent avec un peu d'inquiétude. Sirius le vit bien et ajouta alors :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, signer ne vous engage à rien, vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez. Il s'agit simplement de s'assurer que personne ne parlera de ce qui se passera ici, pour la sécurité de tous, développa-t-il pour rassurer tout le monde. Si vous êtes ici, c'est déjà qu'a priori vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce que fait Ombrage ou avec les agissements du Ministère envers Poudlard. Si l'un d'eux apprend ce que nous faisons, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous regretterez d'avoir douté de cette signature.

Il prononça la fin de ses mots avec un grand sourire à la fois amusé et faussement menaçant. Ceux qui faisaient partie de l'Armée du Phénix s'avancèrent pour signer sans hésitation et cela entraîna le mouvement des autres. Une fois que tout le monde eut signé, Remus reprit la parole.

- Bien, merci à tous. Une première chose, qu'il faut bien mettre au clair, est qu'à tout moment vous êtes absolument libres de partir, et que vous l'êtes également de revenir ensuite. Deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas un corps de combat contre Voldemort. Certains d'entre vous sont encore très jeunes, d'autres ne veulent pas forcément s'engager dans ce conflit, et peut-être y en a-t-il parmi vous qui doutent de la réalité de son retour. Cela n'a aucune importance.

Il y eut des chuchotements approbateurs et des soupirs soulagés dans l'assistance. Il semblait bien que certains aient eu peur de se retrouver sans le vouloir embarqués dans quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas.

- Non, nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à pratiquer la magie, continua d'expliquer Remus. Le Ministère, par l'intermédiaire de Mrs Ombrage, estime que la théorie des sortilèges est suffisante pour vos examens et votre savoir. Cela est faux, il est nécessaire de pratiquer pour s'entraîner.

Plusieurs parmi les plus âgés approuvèrent vivement.

- Il est également vrai que nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à vous battre. Que vous croyiez ou non au retour de Voldemort, nous, nous en sommes persuadés, alors nous voulons aider chacun à être capable de se défendre lorsque vous serez hors de Poudlard si quelque chose vous arrive.

Les murmures reprirent mais semblaient plus assurés.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir commencer, conclut Remus en souriant. Sirius ?

- Merci Remus. Alors, nous avons estimé qu'il était important de revoir les bases des sortilèges de défense, attaqua Sirius. De plus, une certaine expérience, d'un certain héros national, en juin dernier, nous a prouvé que les sortilèges les plus simples peuvent parfois vous sauver la vie.

Il y eut des rires. Harry n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il avait vécu à beaucoup de monde, mais cependant le bruit qu'il avait résisté à Voldemort avec un 'simple' Expelliarmus s'était répandu rapidement, et tout le monde était admiratif de cela.

- Donc mettez vous par deux et entraînez-vous à lancer l'Expelliarmus, invita Sirus. Remus et moi allons passer parmi vous pour vous aider à le corriger personnellement.

D'une sorte de commun accord, les plus âgés et plus doués ne se regroupèrent pas mais allèrent vers les plus jeunes pour les aider et aider ainsi en même temps leurs professeurs particuliers. Sirius et Remus firent comme ils l'avaient annoncé, et gardèrent en même temps leurs oreilles grandes ouvertes, tout comme le faisaient l'Armée du Phénix.

Il y eut de très nombreuses réflexions sur l'inutilité de travailler un Expelliarmus, des discussions sur la véracité ou non du retour de Voldemort, d'autres discussions à propos d'Ombrage, d'autres sur des rumeurs assez extravagantes, et certaines qui n'avaient rien à voir.

Mais ceux qui étaient à l'écoute notèrent que le nom d'Harry revenait assez régulièrement dans les conversations, et ils en furent satisfaits. On commençait à nouveau à parler d'Harry Potter, de ses agissements, et surtout, de l'espoir qui renaissait face à la menace de Voldemort, que l'on croit en son retour, ou qu'on en doute simplement.

Après une bonne heure de sortilèges travaillés et retravaillés, Sirius et Remus aidèrent les jeunes à partir en les incitant à revenir et à amener des amis dont ils savaient qu'ils signeraient le Contrat du Secret et ne chercheraient pas à les trahir.

Restèrent ensuite dans la Salle sur Demande l'Armée du Phénix qui discuta d'un moyen de communication discret. Les jeunes étaient partis en sachant qu'ils auraient à attendre des nouvelles, mais il fallait trouver un moyen plus simple.

Ils discutèrent également des bons effets des livrets du Chicaneur et de l'impact que les actions des derniers temps avaient eu. Hermione rédigea un rapide compte-rendu destiné à Harry et le donna à Théodore.

.

Lorsque Théodore et Blaise entrèrent dans leur chambre, ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'Harry y était, et par conséquent, n'était pas avec Drago.

Harry était simplement assis sur son lit, le regard un peu vide. Il releva la tête en les entendant entrer, prit le parchemin d'Hermione sans rien dire mais ne le lut pas. Les deux Serpentards s'inquiétèrent un peu mais ne voulurent pas l'embêter et le déranger en lui posant des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas voulu répondre.

Ils se préparèrent donc pour se coucher, et lorsque le silence commença de se faire à nouveau dans la pièce, Harry leur parla.

- Comment fait-on pour trouver du courage ? demanda-t-il toujours dans ses pensées.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent sur leur lit, échangèrent un regard, et se tournèrent vers leur compagnon de chambre. Théodore essaya d'apporter une réponse.

- J'imagine qu'il faut prendre sur soi, et avoir en tête une optique différente de notre intérêt personnel.

- Oui, prendre sur soi, répéta Blaise, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur.

Il y eut un silence et Théodore demanda prudemment :

- Mais, tu as du courage, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sembla ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait Théodore et puis eut un faible sourire.

- Je sais… ce n'était pas pour moi, répondit-il doucement.

Les deux garçons eurent un air entendu et soupirèrent.

- Drago a été élevé par ses parents, qui lui répétaient qu'il fallait toujours, toujours, suivre son intérêt personnel et son instinct de conservation, dit Blaise. Faire preuve de courage est souvent incompatible avec cela. Et Drago n'a jamais appris à faire face à des situations difficiles ou à des choix vitaux.

- Toi tu as du apprendre à survivre et à te battre pour ça, ajouta Théodore. Et tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix.

- N'oublions également pas que Drago est un vrai Serpentard et toi un vrai Gryffondor, et que la caractéristique majeure de la première reste la ruse et l'intelligence pour ne pas risquer sa peau, continua Blaise. Les Gryffondors sont nos grands opposés parce qu'ils préfèrent mettre leur vie en danger si cela peut sauver d'autres vies, tandis qu'un Serpentard sauvera toujours sa peau en premier.

A ces mots, Harry réagit.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contredit-il. Regardez-vous ! Vous ne servez pas uniquement votre intérêt.

- Toutes nos actions ne sont guidées que par des intérêts égoïstes, je t'assure, répliqua Théodore calmement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mais…

- Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la chose la plus risquée au monde, développa Théodore. Il tue et torture sans motif, et personne ne peut être certain qu'il va gagner, pas plus que l'on peut être sûr du contraire. De plus ses actes vont à l'encontre de certaines valeurs que je possède, que Blaise possède également. Le servir irait à l'encontre de cela et ne pourrait que nous faire du mal. Donc nous lui sommes opposés parce que nous suivons ce qui nous semble être le meilleur pour nous.

Harry les regarda longuement.

- Harry, je pense que tu peux réussir, et je pense aussi que je t'apprécie également, sincèrement. Mais je ne te suis pas parce que tu es mon ami, et encore moins parce que tu représentes l'espoir de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Théodore très sérieusement, et très posément.

Harry le fixa du regard, ni appréciateur ni antipathique, juste essayant de comprendre. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Pour ce qui est de Drago, reprit Blaise, si tu veux l'aider à trouver du courage, parce qu'il en faut aussi, même quand on est un Serpentard, je pense que tu devrais le brusquer.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu le choix de faire face à des situations difficiles, et tu as décidé de faire preuve de courage, parce que c'est ce qui te venait naturellement, développa Blaise. Il faudrait que tu mettes Drago dans ce type de situation, où il aura cette obligation de décider s'il veut être un lâche et se détester ou s'il veut essayer de se battre réellement.

- On lui a appris cette attitude de choisir la facilité et la conservation de soi, ajouta Théodore. Il faut l'aider maintenant à apprendre le courage en lui en donnant l'occasion.

Harry se mit à réfléchir.

- Mais il faut aussi lui donner confiance en cela, dit Théodore après un moment de silence. Il a appris toute sa vie que le courage n'amenait rien de bon et faisait risquer sa vie. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'avoir du courage peut être une bonne chose aussi.

Harry resta silencieux, mais il avait très bien entendu les paroles de ses amis. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, le laissant penser. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry rejoignit Drago, et enfin, put s'endormir.

.

Il semblait que désormais la machine était lancée. Ombrage était définitivement entrée en action contre les enseignants de Poudlard, et elle avait ainsi par conséquent déclaré la guerre aux élèves encore plus qu'aux professeurs eux-mêmes.

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient devenus les chefs du mouvement anti-Crapaud-Rose et les jeunes sorciers venaient les voir en secret et régulièrement pour se voir confier des missions de farces et de mauvais tours à jouer à la représentante du Ministère.

C'est ainsi que cette dernière se retrouva victime de métamorphoses corporelles diverses et variées, allant du changement de couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses vêtements à l'actuelle transformation de son visage en celui d'un crapaud, blague qui fut la plus populaire.

Son bureau également se retrouva l'objet de méfaits particulièrement drôles, tels que la décoration en d'autres couleurs toutes aussi abjectes que le rose insupportable, en noir également bien sûr, tels aussi que l'ensorcellement de toutes ses affaires, et d'autres choses encore.

Alors, voyant comment les choses tournaient, Ombrage décida de se créer un corps de défense qui serait chargé d'attraper les petits malins qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

La deuxième partie de la semaine avait été ainsi perturbée par une multitude d'actions de ce genre. Le samedi matin fut le retour de bâton.

Les élèves le découvrirent sur l'un des murs du Hall : des Décrets que Rusard accrochait. Il y en avait déjà beaucoup, et la pile à côté de lui qui attendait d'être accrochée à son tour n'était pas rassurante.

En se rapprochant les jeunes sorciers excités par leurs actes des derniers jours déchantèrent rapidement.

_« Dolores Jane Ombrage est nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et par conséquent détentrice de tous pouvoirs sur l'école. »_

_« Obligation d'obtenir l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice pour former toute activité, club, et association que ce soit. »_

_« Interdiction d'avoir un contact physique intime ou personnel dans les lieux publics : salles de classes, couloirs, parc, etc… »_

_« Toute personne en détention ou faisant l'utilisation des produits Weasley sera sévèrement punie.»_

_« Toute personne prise sur le fait d'atteinte envers la Grande Inquisitrice sera très sévèrement punie et renvoyée. »_

_« Les pouvoirs de la Grande Inquisitrice passent au-dessus de ceux des professeurs et de celui du directeur. »_

_« Une Brigade Inquisitoriale accessible sur demande sera formée pour traquer et punir les élèves dissidents, rebelles, insolents, et menteurs. »_

_« Quiconque colportera des discours mensongers sur le retour d'une certain mage noir sera sévèrement puni. »_

Harry arrêta de lire. Il retint une grimace de dégoût et passa le petit déjeuner seul à réfléchir sur ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien faire pour empêcher ce qui arrivait. Ombrage était en train de prendre le contrôle entier de Poudlard et le directeur ne faisait rien.

Harry leva la tête vers la table des professeurs et remarqua qu'il était absent. Encore. Harry l'avait à peine vu ces derniers jours. Il savait que ce n'était pas une fuite de la part du directeur, mais plutôt comme si Dumbledore, en sachant que les jeunes avaient un peu pris les choses en main, se reposait sur cela pour s'occuper d'autres problèmes.

Harry ne doutait pas de leur éventuelle importance mais il avait l'impression que le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdissait un peu plus chaque jour.

.

Il retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards le petit groupe dont il avait plus ou moins pris le commandement, tout en restant assez extérieur. Ils étaient assis près de la cheminée, et le fauteuil dont il avait déclaré que désormais il était le sien, était libre, bien sûr.

Il s'y assit et regarda le feu en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations des jeunes gens à côté de lui, qui s'étaient interrompus en le voyant arriver, mais qui avaient repris une fois qu'il s'était assis.

Le chef de cette bande, Joris Haken, s'adressa à Harry.

- Darren Prince, dit-il à la fois comme une salutation et comme un essai d'engager la conversation.

Harry le salua simplement de la tête, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- Nous nous demandions quelle était ta position sur la Brigade Inquisitoriale et le pouvoir que prend cette Ombrage sur l'école.

Harry resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas m'impliquer dans ces affaires puériles et sans intérêt. Ombrage et le Ministère ne sont que des idiots, mais ils sont utiles, murmura-t-il.

Il se détourna du feu pour s'adresser plus directement à son interlocuteur, signe de l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette discussion.

- Vous allez entrer dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et faites-le avant les imbéciles qui suivent Malefoy. Cela m'est parfaitement égal, mais je ne supporterais pas un instant ses niaiseries et fanfaronnades si je lui accordais le plaisir d'avoir l'impression de servir d'avantage le Seigneur des Ténèbres que moi.

- Mais… réagit l'un des Serpentards.

Il se tut, ne voulant par interrompre Darren Prince. Harry le regarda.

- Oui ? l'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

- La Brigade Inquisitoriale, Ombrage, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce ne sont pas…

- Ombrage et le Ministère sont contre Dumbledore, contre Harry Potter, et contre ses partisans, expliqua Harry avec un léger agacement, parfait pour son rôle. Elle croira nous avoir à sa botte, mais en réalité c'est nous qui l'utiliserons pour diminuer nos opposants, et nous l'utiliserons contre les imbéciles qui suivent Potter à l'école.

Adrian Pucey, en septième année, préfet-en-chef, et Poursuiveur de l'équipe des Serpentards, arriva alors, et salua Joris, qui le lui rendit. Harry perçut immédiatement l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'Adrian rejoignait le groupe depuis qu'Harry en avait pris la tête, et le Serpentard salua Darren Prince respectueusement sans poser de questions.

Il était très intelligent, et ne faisait rien sans avoir pesé sa décision. Il n'était pas injuste, et ne maltraitait pas les plus jeunes, ni n'insultait les autres Maisons. Ses notes élevées et son attitude sage et mature lui avaient valu d'être nommé préfet puis préfet-en-chef. Harry fut surpris de le voir faire partie de la bande des partisans de Voldemort.

- Allez-y tout de suite, dit Harry à Joris avec autorité une fois avoir salué Adrian en retour.

Il guetta une réaction mais Adrian ne dit rien à propos du ton qu'il employa envers Joris. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête aux autres pour qu'ils le suivent et ils quittèrent la salle commune. Harry les regarda partir, pensif.

Il sentait qu'ils lui obéissaient parce qu'il avait décrété qu'il prenait le commandement de leur bande, mais pas parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui, ou pour une quelconque raison en réalité. En tous cas en ce qui concernait Joris et Adrian, Harry avait nettement perçu qu'ils ne le remettaient pas en cause pour le moment parce qu'ils n'estimaient pas que cela en valait la peine.

Ce n'était pas exactement l'autorité qu'il voulait avoir sur eux, mais Harry, réfléchissant à la question, estima que cela viendrait peut-être avec le temps, ou si l'occasion se présentait, de faire ses preuves, ou de leur donner des raisons de ne pas le contrer.

Harry entendit alors discuter non loin de lui un groupe de plus jeunes qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter sur son compte, et fut distrait de ses réflexions.

- Tu as entendu ? Il n'aime pas Malefoy, je te l'avais dit ! disait un jeune garçon.

- Mais l'autre jour, tout le monde a dit qu'ils étaient ensembles en secret… répliquait une fille.

- Et moi j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient battus, dit une autre.

- Vous êtes tous des idiots, prit fermement la parole l'un d'entre eux. Darren Prince a utilisé Drago Malefoy comme alibi pour effectuer une mission secrète pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le professeur Rogue ! Et Prince n'aime pas Malefoy mais comme il est plus fort que lui, Malefoy est obligé de faire tout ce que Prince lui ordonne.

- Pff… tu dis n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressant ! Moi je dis qu'ils se donnent des rendez-vous secrets, répéta l'une des filles.

- Mais non !

Harry laissa échapper un rire amusé en les écoutant parler. Il jeta quand même un œil pour garder en tête le visage de celui qui avait quand même bien deviné les choses, bien que déformées. Un troisième ou quatrième année sûrement.

- De toute façon, Darren Prince est le favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et on dit qu'il sera appelé à prendre sa suite quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera trop vieux, déclara l'un des garçons avec assurance.

- Ca c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin, oui je suis d'accord pour Prince mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est immortel, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Peut-être qu'il enverra Prince en missions pour vérifier que tous lui obéissent une fois qu'il aura conquis le monde, dit un autre.

Harry masqua une grimace de dégoût et de mécontentement. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, et ils parlaient avec fierté du temps à venir où Voldemort aurait pris le pouvoir. Et Harry détestait vraiment en plus entendre parler de lui comme le nouveau favori de son ennemi.

- Vous croyez que Potter réussira à être une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda alors l'une des filles.

- S'il le devient, Prince sera là pour le renvoyer chez les Sang-de-Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang, répondit l'un des garçons sur un ton narquois.

Harry eut un flash de souvenir, et eut l'impression de revoir le Drago Malefoy de leurs premières années. Un Drago Malefoy élevé pour détester ceux qui n'étaient pas comme sa famille, élevé pour mépriser ceux qu'il avait appris à considérer comme inférieurs.

- C'est sûr ! Potter était le héros de Dumbledore, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est trouvé le sien ! renchérit le premier garçon. Prince ne fera qu'une bouchée de Potter et de ses toutous, et ensuite il œuvrera avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour éradiquer le monde de la mauvaise graine.

Harry commençait à avoir du mal à entendre ce qui se disait derrière lui à son propos, discours en plus tenu par des jeunes garçons pas encore adolescents. Il était tendu et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- De toute manière, pour revenir sur Malefoy, reprit l'un des garçons, je ne pense pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Prince, ou alors c'est que Malefoy a voulu se racheter de l'avoir rejeté, parce que si Prince méprise Malefoy fils et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres méprise Malefoy père, leur famille est complètement foutue !

- Ouai, enchaîna le garçon qui avait le plus d'assurance. Je suis sûr que Malefoy est devenu sa p….

Le Serpentard n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Le poing d'Harry l'envoya valser par terre.

Tout le monde regarda Darren Prince sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur le jeune Serpentard complètement terrifié. Les paroles qu'Harry prononça alors eut plus l'air d'un grondement sortit de sa poitrine que d'une voix humaine.

- Ne – redis – plus – jamais – ça…

Daphné, qui rentrait de sa ronde de préfète, arriva à ce moment-là dans la salle commune. Le silence était à couper et l'ambiance lourdement palpable. Elle fronça les sourcils, vit Harry menacer un troisième année, mais elle vit aussi son air à la fois furieux, presque meurtrier, et… sauvage ?

Théodore entra alors derrière elle, et distingua l'aura de pouvoir et de rage qui s'élevait autour d'Harry. Daphné et lui se jetèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers le lieu du conflit. Théodore se plaça entre Harry et le garçon, vers lequel alla Daphné pour regarder s'il était blessé plus sérieusement qu'à la lèvre qui saignait à cause du coup de poing.

Théodore se tint simplement devant Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux calmement, posément, sans détourner le regard. Harry rompit le contact visuel au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, et où nombreux crurent qu'il allait jeter un sort à Théodore.

Il baissa sa baguette, tourna les talons, et sortit. Théodore regarda Daphné qui lui fit signe de le suivre et il emboîta le pas à Harry qui marchait à grands pas furieux dans les couloirs, comme pour se défouler.

.

Drago était à la bibliothèque, cherchant des livres qui pourraient l'aider pour son devoir de potions, quand il sentit la rage sourde d'Harry se manifester. Il avait bien senti que celui-ci était mis en colère par quelque chose, et l'explosion soudaine fit Drago suspendre son action en cours.

Il se concentra sur Harry et essaya d'ouvrir d'avantage le Lien entre eux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et où était Harry. Il aperçut des bribes de la scène mais Harry ne le laissait pas entrer dans son esprit. Suivant ses sens, Drago partit alors à sa recherche, inquiet.

Harry ne voulait pas le laisser entrer et voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Quel bien cela pourrait-il faire à Drago de savoir qu'on le traitait de… Y penser mettait Harry à nouveau en colère. _Quelle bande de petits cons, je hais définitivement ces Serpentards là ! _

Il avait entendu Théodore le suivre mais ne se retourna pas, ni pour lui dire de rester, ni pour lui dire de partir. Il fonçait tête baissée sans réfléchir à où il allait. Et au détour d'un couloir, il heurta quelqu'un.  
Il tomba par terre brutalement et cela créa en lui une frustration primaire qui ne fit que renforcer sa fureur et son mal-être. Il voulut se relever seul, mais son bras trembla.

Un bras fut tendu pour l'aider. Levant les yeux, Harry vit son père debout, la main ouverte devant lui, une aide pour se relever. Cette vision était si inhabituelle et étrange mais si inconsciemment voulue qu'Harry cru qu'il allait laisser sortir tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il leva la main pour attraper celle de son père, et celui-ci le tira pour l'aider à se lever.

Severus distingua en regardant son fils qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il vit également le déploiement de pouvoir autour d'Harry et cela le perturba. Harry s'adossa contre le mur et entreprit de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Severus l'emmena ensuite dans son bureau, et Théodore les laissa là. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Harry lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance d'être intervenu et d'avoir tenu à ne pas le laisser seul.  
Harry raconta alors par bribes et à mi-voix ce qu'il s'était passé. Severus garda le silence lorsqu'il eut terminé, hésitant sur les propos à tenir.

Et Drago frappa à la porte. Il n'attendit pas l'invitation de Severus à ouvrir et entrer pour le faire, et il avança rapidement vers Harry.

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Rien… Rien, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un léger… désaccord avec un Serpentard, répondit Harry.

Drago le regarda en silence. Harry détourna les yeux. Severus vit alors l'agacement monter sur le visage de son filleul, et préféra s'écarter pour les laisser régler leurs problèmes.

- _J'en ai marre_, prononça Drago entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? réagit Harry sans comprendre.

- J'en ai assez. J'en ai marre. J'en ai PUTAIN de marre ! s'énerva subitement Drago.

Harry recula d'un pas, surpris.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que… essaya-t-il.

- J'EN AI ASSEZ, TU COMPRENDS ?! Drago se mit à hurler.

Harry déglutit.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, asséna Drago en le pointant du doigt. Je ne suis pas ton fidèle chienchien, je ne suis pas la nana que tu laisses chez toi pour qu'elle cuisine à manger en attendant gentiment que tu rentres du boulot !

- Mais…

Harry était complètement perdu.

- TAIS TOI JE N'AI PAS TERMINE ! hurla encore Drago.

Harry garda le silence.

- Nous avons peut-être déblatéré des CONNERIES sur 'tu es mon _prince_' ou je ne sais quoi, mais si tu es quelque chose pour moi, JE suis AUSSI quelque chose pour TOI ! Et je REFUSE d'être traité un instant de plus de la sorte ! Ces derniers temps, tu me demandes de te servir d'alibi, de faire ce dont tu as besoin pour ton image, et tu ne viens ensuite me voir que quand ça te chante ! Et ce FOUTU LIEN que tu n'ouvres que quand tu en as bien envie ! ET MOI alors, hein ?! ET MOI, HARRY JAMES DARREN POTTER PRINCE ?!

Harry regarda Drago et dans ses yeux Drago put lire à quel point Harry se sentait mal, désolé et honteux. Il refusa cependant de lui pardonner trop vite.

Drago savait très bien à quel point il avait changé à cause d'Harry, pour Harry, et s'il l'acceptait, certaines choses lui restaient un peu en travers de la gorge, tandis que d'autres, il les refusait.

- Je REFUSE d'être simplement celui que le grand Potter Prince a choisi, et d'être simplement celui qui doit attendre que le grand Potter Prince fasse ce qu'il a à faire pour avoir de l'attention ! JE REFUSE d'attendre, je refuse de ne rien faire, je refuse de n'être qu'en second plan ! continua Drago d'une voix forte. Je refuse d'avoir le sentiment que je suis le seul à être dépendant de toi !

Drago attrapa Harry par le col.

- Je veux être à tes côtés. Je veux me battre avec toi. Je veux m'occuper de choses qui t'aideront dans ton combat. Je veux alléger ton fardeau lorsqu'il est trop lourd, lui dit-il toujours en colère, mais sans plus crier désormais.

Severus sourit. Drago avait pleinement comprit sans le savoir quel était son rôle auprès d'Harry.

- Je veux aussi que tu m'accordes du temps, je veux être le seul et l'unique pour toi. Je veux être au-dessus de tout dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. Je veux que tu ne puisses pas imaginer te passer de moi, je…

- Je te demande pardon, Drago… murmura Harry.

Drago ne desserra pas ses mains et la colère ne quitta pas son visage, mais il ne répondit rien.

- Je te promets de ne plus te donner ce sentiment à nouveau, murmura encore Harry, la tête baissée.

Drago garda encore le silence.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois juste là à m'attendre. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Mais ça m'effraie, continua Harry toujours à voix basse. Je veux que tu te battes à mes côtés mais cela veut dire que je serai mort de peur, terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je veux tout partager avec toi, tout faire avec toi. Mais je veux aussi te protéger parce que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

Drago était incapable de parler.

- Je t'aime tellement… dit Harry dans un souffle.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et leva la main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa avec douceur. Drago voyait la peine dans les yeux d'Harry et Harry voyait celle de Drago.

Severus, de là où il était, souriait toujours. Ces deux là faisaient du chemin. Et leur amour se construisait de lui même.

Les deux garçons montèrent voir Caitlin, ressentant tous les deux le besoin de son contact enfantin, et parce que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas allés lui rendre visite. Elle les accueillit avec chaleur et ils passèrent un moment apprécié avec elle.

Drago dut partir ensuite à son entraînement de Quidditch et en voyant le regard envieux d'Harry, il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura une promesse d'aller voler avec lui à la nuit tombée. Le sourire d'Harry valut toutes les peines du monde.

.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent à nouveau mouvementées.

Les jumeaux Weasley se démenèrent avec leur équipe de jeunes sorciers avides d'embêter le Crapaud Rose. L'Armée du Phoenix fut elle aussi bien occupée, car elle continua de sortir des livrets du Chicaneur, et ce tous les jours.

Le but était de rapporter toutes les injustices et tous les abus de pouvoir d'Ombrage et de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale au sein de Poudlard. Il s'agissait aussi de donner des conseils pour être discrets, pour ne pas se faire prendre, et de donner également des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'école. Il y avait entre autres de faux témoignages, d'avoir vu d'Harry Potter à divers endroits dans tout le Royaume Uni.

Il y eut quatre entraînements de Sirius et Remus ces semaines là, et ils abordèrent le combat au corps à corps en plus des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense de base. Ils commencèrent à parler de coopération et d'équipes.

Drago se mettait régulièrement à crier sur Harry car celui-ci sortait en douce pratiquement tous les soirs, pour faire des recherches sur les héritiers et le Rituel, et cela se répercutait sur les lendemains, où le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir pendant les cours.

L'Armée du Phénix se réunissait souvent. Hermione avait trouvé un système de sécurité semblable à celui utilisé pour ceux qui se rendaient aux entrainements, mais à la fois plus efficace et plus dangereux : les membres de l'AP avaient signé leur nom et posé une goutte de leur sang sur le parchemin ensorcelé. Et bien qu'Hermione, comme la plupart d'entre eux, ait trouvé cela un peu bizarre et malsain, cela s'était révélé être le seul moyen d'être certain que, quoi qu'il arrive, aucun ne pourrait rien dévoiler.

La magie s'était mêlée au sang, et empêchait désormais les personnes concernées de parler si l'intention de leurs paroles étaient de raconter qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Personne ne le dit à voix haute mais tous y pensèrent : s'ils se faisaient attraper et torturer, ils ne pourraient certes rien dire, mais ne pourraient donc pas sauver leur peau. Personne n'en avait envie bien sûr, mais la perspective de se faire torturer à mort n'était pas non plus réjouissante.

Il semblait que Poudlard n'avait pas connue telle activité depuis bien longtemps. Et l'on ne vit pas Dumbledore une seule fois.

Les membres de l'Armée du Phénix avaient également d'autres missions et la plupart étaient surtout une question d'informations. Drago conversait avec sa mère, les autres Serpentards avec leurs parents. Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas encore été relâché mais il avait le droit d'écrire et il envoyait des rapports à Severus qui en communiquait une partie à l'Armée du Phénix.

Ceux chargés d'espionner l'Ordre du Phoenix récupéraient les infos que Severus ne leur disait pas, et celles dont les adultes discutaient dans leurs réunions. Ron recevait des informations de ses parents, tout comme les autres des leurs.

Et Harry s'entraînait en secret à tenter des percées rapides et légères pour qu'elles restent inaperçues dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Drago le découvrit un soir et Harry se prit la plus grosse réprimande de sa vie depuis la fois où il avait sauvé Caitlin.

.

Le mois de février était commencé depuis près d'une semaine quand Harry, un soir, plaqua avec force un parchemin sur la table de réunion de l'Armée du Phénix.

- Nous allons reprendre Godric's Hollow, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Nous allons libérer ce lieu, continua-t-il, extrêmement déterminé. Il n'est gardé que par de petits Mangemorts, qui sont là pour surveiller l'endroit au cas où je m'y rendrais, puisqu'il a du sens pour moi.

- Et pour Voldemort.

La plupart frémirent à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Ron leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée et son hypocrisie jouée sur la question fit sourire Harry un instant.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… commença Drago.

- Voldemort, le corrigea Harry.

- Je-ne-dirai-pas-son-nom-arrête-de-m'embêter-avec-ça, répliqua Drago sous quelques rires amusés, n'aimera pas voir le lieu où tu l'as vaincu une première fois être à nouveau en ton pouvoir alors qu'il en a le contrôle pour l'instant.

- Exactement, répondit Harry.

Il se redressa et regarda tout le monde.

- Et je vous rappelle que tant que vous ne parviendrez pas à dire son nom, une trace de peur subsistera en vous, et qu'elle ne pourra que lui donner de la force. Alors entraînez-vous à le dire. Et je veux que dans nos éditions du Chicaneur, vous écriviez son nom. Je ne veux plus de Vous-Savez-Qui et autres imbécilités. Il a un nom, utilisez-le, dit-il alors avec une autorité implacable.

Il y eut un silence un peu pesant à la suite des paroles d'Harry mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se penchant de nouveau sur le parchemin. Il s'agissait d'une carte de Godric's Hollow, le lieu de sa naissance, qu'il comptait bien reprendre.

Tous pensaient sûrement que c'était par rapport à ses parents, et pour déstabiliser Voldemort, mais Harry ne leur révéla pas qu'il avait en plus une autre idée en tête.

- Voici ce que nous allons faire, reprit-il.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Actions_****] :**

Titre assez transparent, qui exprime les nombreuses actions des uns et des autres qui se passent dans ce chapitre.

.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre : **

J'ai repris le personnage d'Ombrage tel qu'on peut le voir dans les livres et les films, le même personnage détestable et qui prend de plus en plus de pouvoir au sein de l'école. J'ai également repris intentionnellement les absences de Dumbledore. Comme le pense bien Harry, il s'occupe d'autres problèmes. Mais c'est aussi pour donner en effet plus d'importance et de marge d'action à l'Armée du Phénix.

Toujours à devoir penser à tout, et à faire attention à tout, Harry délaisse un peu Drago sans en avoir conscience, sans le vouloir, et c'est ce que Drago lui reproche. Harry a aussi toujours cette tendance à garder les choses pour lui, et maintenant qu'ils sont liés plus que par leurs sentiments, Drago ne supporte pas quand Harry bloque son esprit.

Je voulais aussi que ça ne soit pas facile pour eux de construire une vraie relation. Ils sont très différents, ils ont eu l'habitude de se détester, il n'aurait pas été juste qu'ils deviennent subitement un couple parfait. Mais ne pas être ce qu'il y a de plus important pour l'autre est devenu incompatible avec les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent et la vitesse et la force avec lesquelles ils ont grandis.

Au sujet de Drago, voulant rester un peu fidèle au personnage des livres, j'ai remis en valeur son manque de courage. Il sera intéressant de voir comment au contact d'Harry et des autres, il pourra prendre plus confiance en lui et ses capacités, et de voir comment Harry va essayer de l'aider sur ce point.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Ombrage sera-t-elle enfin stoppée ?

Harry trouvera-t-il comment aider Drago à avoir plus de courage ? Parviendront-ils à avancer vers une relation plus normale et plus saine ?

Quel sera le plan pour attaquer et reprendre Godric's Hollow ? L'opération se passera-t-elle sans incident ?

Et toujours : quel est l'Animagus d'Harry ? Et qui est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : entraînements secrets ; Ombrage évalue les professeurs, empêche la pratique de sortilèges, passe des décrets, prend de plus en plus de contrôle au sein de l'école ; Brigade Inquisitoriale ; utilisation du Chicaneur ;

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Nous Reprendrons Godric's Hollow_], les jeunes sorciers se lanceront à l'assaut de Godric's Hollow, le lieu de naissance d'Harry, pour en reprendre le contrôle sur les Mangemorts qui l'occupent, et frapper une première fois contre Voldemort…

.


	24. Chapter23-NousReprendronsGodric'sHollow

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione sous leur forme Animagus, fait une apparition devant les Mangemorts, et échappe ensuite à Voldemort, provoquant sa colère. Il rappelle ainsi son existence et sa résistance, et l'espoir reprend chez les élèves et dans le monde des sorciers, qui s'inquiétaient de la disparition d'Harry Potter.

Harry et Drago affirment de plus en plus leurs sentiments et essaient d'avancer vers une véritable relation, malgré les difficultés. Harry cherche aussi un moyen d'aider Drago à avoir plus de courage.

A Poudlard, Ombrage devient Grande Inquisitrice et s'octroie tout pouvoir sur l'ensemble de l'école. Mais les élèves agissent contre elle, et essaient de la stopper, tout comme les professeurs. Dumbledore semble très absent, mais heureusement, l'Armée du Phénix prend les choses en main.

Un soir, Harry décide qu'ils reprendront Godric's Hollow.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi 5 février au samedi soir 10 février

**Tout petit avertissement :** scène légèrement sexuelle entre Harry et Drago après le début

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 23 – Nous Reprendrons Godric's Hollow**

Le plan d'Harry était simple mais dangereux. Il comptait essentiellement sur l'effet de surprise et sur une bonne préparation. C'est pourquoi à l'approche du samedi soir, date prévue pour l'opération, les jeunes sorciers de l'Armée du Phoenix s'entraînèrent tous les jours, à chaque instant de libre entre les cours, avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, mais aussi de Severus.

Les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix, s'ils ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui avait changé entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, avaient tout de même accepté de ne plus, plus trop, douter de lui. Il avait la parole de Dumbledore, et désormais, celle d'Harry Potter pour le défendre. Car à partir du moment où Harry avait accepté sa parenté avec le sorcier, il n'avait plus douté un instant de sa loyauté envers leur cause.

Bien sûr, Severus n'était absolument pas d'accord avec l'idée de laisser les jeunes sorciers sortir du château, qui plus était pour attaquer des Mangemorts. Mais il fut obligé de l'accepter, et préféra les aider à s'en sortir plutôt que de montrer son désaccord en les laissant se débrouiller seuls.

Sirius poussait au contraire les adolescents à agir, à faire des choses. Remus le lui reprochait souvent, l'accusant de vouloir vivre à nouveau des aventures, mais par leur biais. Hermione semblait d'accord avec ça, mais elle le gardait pour elle pour l'instant : il fallait garder de leur côté le seul adulte qui ne s'opposait pas systématiquement à leurs plans et missions un peu trop dangereuses.

Ils pensaient être plutôt prêts, le vendredi soir, veille de l'opération, ayant en tête qu'ils auraient encore la journée entière du lendemain pour s'entraîner encore, quand un évènement vint perturber leur concentration.

.

Comme c'était la fin de la journée et de la semaine, la plupart des élèves étaient en train de vadrouiller dans les couloirs et entre les salles communes. Les cris d'une dispute dans le Hall d'entrée attirèrent les plus proches et le bruit se mit à courir, provoquant l'attroupement inévitable des jeunes sorciers autour de la scène qui se jouait à l'entrée du château.

Ombrage se tenait fièrement, la poitrine bombée, habillée de son rose criard, devant les grandes portes du Hall. Sous ses yeux sanglotait le professeur Trelawney, effondrée au milieu de ses valises et bagages.

L'attroupement se fit plus dense encore alors que les pleurs du professeur de Divination résonnaient dans les hauteurs des pierres. Ombrage ne bronchait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Harry put lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle se délectait de la scène.

- Vous avez assez traîné ici, dit l'horrible femme avec sa voix d'enfant toujours aussi effrayante. Je vous ai examinée, j'ai assisté à ce que vous avez osé appeler des cours, et vous avez été testée et jugée inapte à enseigner. Mon rapport a été envoyé au Ministère et au directeur de l'école, et vous devez désormais quitter le château.

- Mais Poudlard a été ma maison pendant seize ans, seize longues années ! Je ne peux pas partir ! Où irais-je ? sanglota Trelawney.

- Où vous voulez. Ou plutôt, où l'on voudra bien de vous.

La voix d'Ombrage avait à peine diminué et tout le monde avait pu entendre ses derniers mots prononcés avec mépris et dégoût.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva enfin et Harry fut soulagé. Elle allait pouvoir empêcher le Crapaud Rose de faire partir Trelawney,_n'est-ce pas _? Certes, le professeur de Divination n'était pas une très bonne enseignante, mais Harry l'avait vue faire une réelle prédiction une fois, il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un imposteur. Et puis elle n'avait fait de mal à personne !

- Dolores, laissez donc Sibylle rester, elle possède des appartements au sein du château, et si vous lui révoquez son statut de professeur, nous pouvons toujours l'héberger ici, au moins le temps qu'elle trouve autre chose ! s'interposa McGonagall.

- Chère Minerva, commença de répliquer Ombrage. Je ne pense pas que…

- Sibylle restera ici, Madame, retentit alors la voix de Dumbledore dans leur dos.

Tout le monde se retourna. Ombrage se dressa devant Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

- Je suis toujours le directeur de cette école, répondit Dumbledore, et j'ai le pouvoir d'accueillir qui je décide.

- Oh, vous osez vous appeler encore directeur ? releva Ombrage. Quel culot !

- Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Il était calme en apparence, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue.

- Toutes ces années, vous avez laissé les choses aller de mal en pis dans cet établissement ! répondit Ombrage en se dressant plus encore. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai été horrifiée par le manque de tenue, d'éducation, et de manières de l'ensemble de vos élèves, sans parler du réel manque de professionnalisme et de qualité au sein des cours !

- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer Poudlard, son personnel, et ses étudiants, sur vos valeurs arriérées ! s'énerva Dumbledore.

Tout le monde recula légèrement. On ne voyait jamais le directeur en colère, et personne n'avait envie de voir ce jour arriver.

- '_Arriérées_' ! Vous pouvez parler ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux pour vous occuper d'une école, Dumbledore ! accusa Ombrage avec verve.

- Il est certain qu'il est très professionnel d'attaquer le directeur d'une école sur son âge devant tous ses élèves ! releva le sorcier en désignant l'ensemble des spectateurs. D'ailleurs, cela suffit, tout le monde dans vos salles communes ! Tout de suite !

La plupart ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent à s'en aller sans protester.

- Ah, je vois que Monsieur ne veut pas qu'il y ait des témoins de sa décadence ! attaqua Ombrage.

- Cela suffit, Madame ! Vous allez quitter le château d'ici ce soir !

- Je suis ici sur ordre du Ministre lui-même ! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur ce sujet !

Tout bruit avait cessé parmi les jeunes sorciers et adultes rassemblés. Plus un ne bougeait. Les yeux de la plupart étaient écarquillés par l'appréhension et l'incompréhension d'une telle scène. Harry capta le regard très inquiet d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la foule.

Ombrage et Dumbledore continuèrent de s'attaquer personnellement pendant de longues minutes encore. Il y eut finalement un blanc et Dumbledore en profitant pour renvoyer les élèves ailleurs. Harry n'avait jamais vu le directeur sortir de ses gonds à ce point. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu s'énerver comme ça.

En utilisant ses sens, exacerbés depuis les dernières vacances, Harry observa attentivement le visage de Dumbledore et décela les traces d'une grande fatigue. Et de vieillesse. Le plus grand sorcier de leur temps se faisait vieux, pour de bon cette fois. Et Harry se sentit complètement désemparé face à cette réalité.

.

Lorsque Dumbledore et Ombrage cessèrent enfin leur altercation et s'en allèrent, tout le monde se dispersa dans une lourde atmosphère.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et pressa le Gallion magique qui s'y trouvait en permanence. C'était Hermione, une fois encore, _brillante Hermione_, qui avait trouvé un stratagème pour se communiquer des réunions entre membres de l'AP.

Elle leur avait donné des Gallions, ensorcelés pour tous changer en même temps lorsque l'un changeait. Quand se décidait une date et un horaire de réunion, c'était Hermione généralement qui s'occupait de faire passer le message.

Elle avait aussi réussi à intégrer une sorte de système d'urgence, qu'Harry avait décidé d'utiliser. Le Gallion chauffait légèrement jusqu'à être perçu par son possesseur et la chaleur ne s'arrêtait que lorsque la personne prenait la pièce en main.

Dans la cohue qui s'engendra suite à la scène à laquelle tous les élèves avaient assisté, personne ne remarqua le petit groupe qui partit séparément mais dans la même direction, une direction qui n'était pas celle de leurs salles communes.

Harry fit très attention à ne pas se faire voir de ses récents sous-fifres, qui lui obéissaient certes mais qui le surveillaient aussi de près. Il n'eut pas à beaucoup s'inquiéter cependant, car Ombrage avait appelé autour d'elle sa Brigade Inquisitoriale, et il en profita.

L'AP se retrouva alors dans la Salle sur Demande sur la demande d'Harry. Drago arriva le dernier car il avait veillé à ce que personne n'ait été suivi sur le chemin et Harry l'attendit pour commencer.

- Il nous faut absolument trouver un moyen de renvoyer Ombrage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit-il une fois que Drago eut refermé la porte.

- Oui, on sait bien, mais on ne sait pas trop comment faire, répondit Daphné.

- Et puis, c'est vraiment risqué de s'en prendre à elle, renchérit Ernie. Elle vient du Ministère, si on se fait repérer, nous serons fichés à vie dans leurs bureaux et rien de bon ne pourra sortir de ça…

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Et ce n'est pas comme si je risquais grand-chose de pire de toute manière, dit Harry dans une grimace éloquente.

- Tu as un plan précis en tête ? demanda Georges.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis préoccupé par notre sortie de demain mais une fois que cela sera passé, il faudra vraiment réfléchir à comment faire partir cette horrible femme du château. Avez-vous vu la tête de Dumbledore ?

La plupart secouèrent la tête, avouant qu'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement fait attention, mais les plus attentifs d'entre eux comme Hermione, Théodore, ou Daphné, acquiescèrent et l'inquiétude fut visible dans leurs yeux.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu… répondit Hermione à Harry. Je ne pensais pas devoir dire cela un jour, mais je m'inquiète réellement de ce que Dumbledore peut faire encore et de ce qu'il n'est plus en mesure d'accomplir. Il a toujours été vieux, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme, comme si…

- Comme s'il était vieux pour la première fois, compléta Harry le visage très sombre.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Harry le rompit en invitant tout le monde à reprendre les entraînements nécessaires pour le lendemain.

Ils passèrent un moment dans la salle sur Demande, et Harry renvoya tout le monde après avoir fait un compte-rendu et un rappel du déroulement du lendemain. Il leur conseilla de se reposer et les aida à quitter la pièce sans se faire voir grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur.

.

Le soir venu, contrairement à d'habitude, Drago, incapable de s'endormir tôt pour une fois, était assis sur son lit en train de lire quand Harry entra dans sa chambre pour venir se coucher.

Drago s'endormait habituellement assez vite, se réveillant un peu quand Harry, en rentrant, le retrouvait dans son lit pour dormir avec lui, et il se rendormait ensuite sous ses caresses et ses doux baisers, dans ses bras. Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, préoccupé.

- Drago ? Tu es encore réveillé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, je suis somnambule, répliqua Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca va, j'ai le droit de m'en étonner, tu dors d'habitude à cette heure-ci.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, dit fermement Drago en refermant sèchement son livre.

Harry déglutit et prit son air le plus innocent.

- Où étais-tu, encore ?

- Quelque part. Dans le château.

- …

- A la bibliothèque, ça va tu es content ?

- Non.

Harry soupira.

- Je cherche des trucs dans des livres, c'est interdit ?

- C'est interdit de rentrer aussi tard aussi souvent. Tu as besoin de dormir !

- Eh, oh, tu n'es pas mon père, alors on va se calmer sur les horaires de sommeil. Et si tu n'es pas content, je peux aussi bien retourner dans ma chambre ! J'ai un lit qui ne me fera pas de remarques là-bas.

Harry croisa les bras, l'air particulièrement agacé. Drago prit un air impassible pour masquer sa frustration. Comment faisait-il décidément pour mettre Harry en colère à chaque fois qu'il essayait de… non, ce n'était pas vrai, Harry se prenait la tête pour rien, aussi.

- Harry, dit calmement Drago en essayant de rester neutre, c'est-à-dire d'éviter tout sarcasme ou autre ton qui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- Oui, Drago ? répondit Harry dans une politesse très ironique.

Drago s'obligea à ne pas réagir au quart de tour.

- Je ne voulais pas être… parental, je voulais simplement exprimer mon désaccord, ainsi que mon souci, dit-il en posant ses mots et en restant le plus neutre possible.

Harry sembla être conscient des efforts du Serpentard car il décroisa les bras et son visage se détendit.

- Non, tu as raison, il faudrait que je dorme plus. C'est juste que…

Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase et avança vers le lit tout en attrapant le regard de Drago qui ne parvint pas à s'en détacher.

- C'est juste que ? demanda Drago avec une voix un peu étranglée, hypnotisé.

- C'est juste que, avant, je dormais peu à cause de mes cauchemars, alors je me suis habitué à ne pas dormir beaucoup.

- Et maintenant… ?

- Maintenant, depuis que je dors avec toi contre moi… je ne fais plus de mauvais rêves… murmura sensuellement Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

Il s'était rapproché lentement, et avant que Drago ne s'en rende compte, Harry l'avait fait basculer sur le lit de façon à être allongé au-dessus de lui. Drago sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux. Le voyant réagir ainsi, Harry n'insista pas.

Harry pensait que Drago serait bien plus rapide que lui à chercher à aller plus loin dans leur relation, sur le plan physique. Lui qui n'y connaissait rien et qui n'en avait jamais discuté, pas même avec Ron, il pensait que Drago serait plus au courant. Au moins sur les relations garçons-filles.

Mais il s'aperçut rapidement que dès qu'une main lui échappait ou que l'atmosphère devenait trop électrique entre eux, c'était Drago qui s'y dérobait le premier. Un jour qu'Harry commençait à demander un peu plus que leurs simples caresses innocentes, Drago paniqua carrément et le jeta dehors, trop embarrassé par sa réaction.

Il essayait de faire attention, mais parfois, il se sentait tellement attiré par son amant qu'il ne contrôlait plus exactement ce qu'il faisait… Mais toujours, voir Drago ne pas à être à l'aise le faisait immédiatement arrêter.

Sentant le corps d'Harry se soulever et se détacher du sien, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Harry était assis un peu en retrait et le regardait en souriant. Drago se releva.

- Désolé, chuchota Harry. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de sentir son cœur s'accélérer et de fermer les yeux sous l'effet de la panique de ce qui semblait arriver, mais cette fois-ci, cela avait été différent. Cela n'avait pas été de la peur...

Il regretta sa réaction mais ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, mais il sentait qu'il voulait plus que ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Et il savait que cela faisait un moment qu'Harry essayait d'avoir davantage lui aussi.

Alors Drago se rapprocha de lui et Harry ne fit que le regarder.

- Drago… commença de murmurer Harry.

Mais Drago posa doucement une main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry était assis adossé contre le montant du pied du lit. Drago s'était avancé et était maintenant sur ses genoux tout près de lui. Il l'embrassa plus sensuellement, et plus encore, et Harry le laissa agir en répondant mais sans chercher à aller plus loin.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre tandis que les mains de Drago commençaient à se balader sur le torse d'Harry. L'une passa sous sa chemise et glissa sur les hanches tandis que l'autre commença à déboutonner le vêtement en partant du haut. Les mains d'Harry caressaient le corps de son amant assez tendrement et Drago pouvait sentir à quel point Harry faisait attention dans ses gestes à ne pas aller trop loin.

Lorsque Drago eut terminé de déboutonner la chemise d'Harry, il se détacha un peu de lui et recula, mais son regard plongé dans celui de son amour était une invitation à le suivre. Et Harry le suivit dans son mouvement.

Il s'avança tandis que Drago reculait. Drago s'allongea sur son lit et ses mains vinrent attraper la nuque d'Harry. Il l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Il perçut qu'Harry se retenait de chercher plus, encore, et il voulut, de lui-même, lui donner davantage.

Mais une fois encore, il paniqua.

Il n'eut rien besoin de faire ou dire, Harry le sentit immédiatement. Harry se recula, un sourire tendre et amoureux sur les lèvres, et ses yeux disaient qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sur le front, puis dans la nuque, et ensuite sur l'oreille, et sur la joue encore, et puis au coin des lèvres. Drago se blottit contre lui sans dire un mot, ayant plutôt envie de s'enfoncer sous terre et de se cacher pour de bon. Harry lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Drago s'endormit.

Harry attendit encore un peu avant de repartir. Il n'avait pas menti mais n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Même aux côtés de Drago ses cauchemars le hantaient, de façon beaucoup moins virulente, et il ne se réveillait plus en hurlant, mais ils l'empêchaient toujours de dormir correctement.

Il descendit au terrain de Quidditch avec son balai et vola plusieurs heures durant. C'était sa façon à lui de se ressourcer. Et il dormait toujours beaucoup mieux après avoir libéré son esprit en volant. Lorsqu'il retourna enfin se coucher près de Drago, il l'embrassa furtivement et s'endormit en souriant, apaisé.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut immédiatement concentré sur ce que ses amis et lui allaient devoir faire le midi même.

Ils avaient prévu de quitter discrètement le château juste après le déjeuner, au moment où nombreux étaient ceux qui faisaient la sieste ou travaillaient, heure à laquelle l'école était plutôt vide et calme. Ils avaient tous prévu des alibis et avaient trouvé quelques personnes de confiance pour aider à masquer leur absence si cela était nécessaire.

Tous les membres de l'Armée du Phénix avaient volontairement décidé de participer à l'opération en pleine conscience des risques.

Harry leur avait indiqué le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante et Ron était chargé, sous sa forme Animagus, d'attendre que chacun arrive pour leur ouvrir le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. Hermione, elle aussi transformée, faisait le guet en haut du chemin.

Anthony avait fait croire à ses amis qu'il avait une petite amie encore secrète pour pouvoir s'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons. Ernie et Justin avaient prétendu avoir eu l'autorisation du professeur Chourave pour accéder aux serres pour un travail personnel. Les jumeaux Weasley s'éclipsaient souvent pour leurs expériences et fabrications de farces et attrapes et personne ne les chercherait.

Luna n'avait personne auprès de qui se justifier puisque ses seuls amis étaient dans l'AP. Ginny et Neville avait laissé entendre qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi en amoureux. Tout le monde était habitué à voir Ron et Hermione disparaître régulièrement tous les deux. Et Drago, Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné étaient partis ensembles de la salle commune des Serpentards, laissant ainsi supposer qu'ils allaient faire leurs affaires de leur côté, que ce soit des devoirs ou d'autres choses, et personne n'irait les chercher.

Harry, de son côté, resta dans la salle commune des Serpentards jusqu'au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il sentit le Gallion ensorcelé chauffer dans sa poche, signal que tout le monde avait pénétré dans le passage, il donna ses consignes à la bande de Serpentards, leur indiquant de bien faire leur boulot en tant que membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et leur disant de le laisser tranquille pour l'après-midi car il avait à faire.

Il prit ensuite la direction d'abord de la bibliothèque, sachant qu'il allait être suivi. Après avoir vérifié que plus personne ne le surveillait, il mit sa Cape d'Invisibilité et rejoignit les autres. Il retrouva Hermione et ils descendirent, lui invisible et elle en chat sauvage, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où les attendait Ron sous sa forme de chien, et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Comme tous étaient déjà arrivés, ils avaient commencé à se jeter les uns aux autres les sortilèges de protection qu'ils avaient appris ensembles ces dernières semaines. Ils révisèrent aussi les différents sorts d'attaque et de défense qu'ils connaissaient et Harry reprit une dernière fois le plan prévu.

Il leur demanda une dernière fois aussi si certains désiraient partir tant qu'il était encore temps mais tous s'énervèrent contre lui de leur poser à nouveau la question.

Harry avait eu l'idée que tous restent par paires, avec une personne chargée d'attaquer et l'autre de défendre de façon générale, pour ne jamais être seul et pour toujours avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières. Les paires étaient également faites pour combiner les points forts et combler les points faibles.

Evidemment les paires s'étaient d'abord faites selon les affinités et Harry n'avait pas trop cherché à les embêter avec ça. Cette opération allait justement être une bonne expérience puisque pas trop risquée, pour expérimenter les groupes formés assez naturellement, et pour éventuellement faire valoir les bienfaits de quelques changements.

Ginny attaquante et Neville défenseur se complétaient parfaitement. Fred et Georges s'étaient évidemment mis ensembles en équipe, et avaient leur propre fonctionnement. Justin et Anthony étaient devenus de très bons amis et faisaient une équipe très dynamique puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours très enthousiastes et pleins d'énergie, équipe dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour décider d'attaquer ou de défendre sur le moment.

Daphné et Ernie qui étaient devenus assez amis, avaient trouvé le leur, dans lequel Daphné était plutôt à la défense et Ernie à l'attaque, mais où il leur arrivait de changer. Théodore et Blaise, qui se connaissaient bien, faisaient une équipe qui fonctionnait particulièrement bien, le premier étant meilleur pour attaquer et le deuxième plutôt pour la défense.

Ron et Hermione, tout comme Drago et Harry d'ailleurs, n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le rôle de l'un et de l'autre. Mais comme ils mettaient chacun une priorité à surveiller l'autre, et un point d'honneur à être efficaces également, ils étaient parvenu, dans les deux paires et couples, à un certain équilibre dans leur type de sortilèges.

Ils étaient un nombre impair, et c'était Luna qui s'était retrouvée seule, ce qui n'avait pas fait plaisir à Harry mais il n'avait rien dit. Ginny lui avait immédiatement proposé de rejoindre l'équipe qu'elle formait avec Neville, mais il avait été finalement décidé qu'elle ferait plutôt équipe avec Ron et Hermione, qui pouvaient avoir besoin d'utiliser leurs talents d'Animagus et éventuellement de s'éclipser seuls. Avoir un troisième membre dans leur équipe leur permettait de le faire sans mettre l'autre en danger.

Ron et Hermione avaient dévoilé leurs Animagus à la troisième réunion de l'AP, estimant que s'ils connaissaient le secret d'Harry-Darren, les membres de l'Armée du Phénix pouvaient bien être au courant de leur particularité.

Et puis cela était décidément plus pratique pour eux de pouvoir utiliser leurs capacités sans souci d'être discrets envers les autres membres. Bien sûr tout le monde avait essayé de savoir quel était l'Animagus d'Harry mais il avait refusé de répondre. Drago avait été particulièrement vexé qu'Harry le lui cache à lui aussi, mais Harry avait réussi à se faire pardonner…

.

Ils étaient fin prêts, et s'apprêtaient à partir. Soudain, ils entendirent tous des bruits de pas. Rapides, leurs réflexes et leur attention en alerte, ils pointèrent tous leur baguette sur l'entrée au moment où les intrus arrivaient.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Tu vois Remus, ils ne sont pas aussi peu préparés que tu le pensais ! lança-t-il à la personne derrière lui.

Harry baissa sa baguette, suivi de tous les autres qui souriaient, plutôt fiers d'avoir pu prouver qu'ils pouvaient réagir. Sirius et Remus les observèrent un instant et leurs posèrent quelques questions pour évaluer leur niveau de préparation et de motivation et puis Remus soupira.

- Bon, j'imagine que rien que je puisse dire ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête fièrement.

- Alors vous ne pourrez pas nous faire changer d'avis non plus, nous venons avec vous, dit-il en souriant.

- Vraiment ? répondit Harry, surpris.

- Bien sûr, on n'allait pas vous laisser vous amuser sans nous ! répliqua Sirius.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Justin et Anthony levèrent le pouce en sa direction avec des sourires appréciateurs et Sirius leur renvoya un clin d'œil complice. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne dirai rien car nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, dit-il simplement à Sirius hilare.

- Alors, quel est le plan ?

Hermione leur expliqua rapidement. Ils furent naturellement considérés comme une équipe de plus et furent facilement intégrés à la planification de l'attaque.

Tout le monde se rassembla ensuite en cercle et en voyant leurs visages tournés vers lui, Harry réalisa qu'ils attendaient qu'il fasse un petit discours d'encouragement. Les sourires amusés naquirent lorsqu'on se rendit compte de son malaise et Fred lui dit dans un sourire un peu moqueur :

- Fais-nous un discours comme Olivier nous en faisait avant un match !

- Hum… et bien, bon, vous connaissez les risques, vous savez que l'on va se battre pour de vrai, et…

Il bafouillait alors il se tut un instant et fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir.

- Oui, pour de vrai. Vous ne connaissez que les entraînements, et j'ai connu un peu plus de situation réelle mais c'était toujours sans réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Aucun de nous n'a jamais expérimenté ce type de situation, à être préparés à attaquer et combattre dans un but précis. Et si vous ressentez de l'appréhension, c'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose même. Parce que la peur vous fait réaliser de la valeur de votre vie.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard ravi.

- C'est ce qui vous empêche de foncer tête baissée sans penser à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Il ne faut pas se laisser envahir par la panique car elle vous empêche d'agir, mais il faut laisser s'exprimer une part de peur en soi, pour être sûr de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et pour ne pas se montrer imprudent.

La moitié des gens lui lancèrent alors un regard éloquent, essayant de lui faire voir à quel point ce qu'il disait était en contradiction avec sa propre attitude habituelle. Harry sourit.

- Oui, je ne suis pas un très bon exemple de cela, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire comme moi.

Harry regarda alors tout le monde plus sérieusement.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer par surprise un groupe de Mangemorts qui tiennent un lieu dans le but de prendre le contrôle de ce lieu. Ils sont peu nombreux, et ne s'y attendent pas. Ce ne sont pas de puissants mages noirs. Ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour croire que cela va être facile. Cela ne va pas du tout l'être, même. Car ces hommes n'auront pas peur eux de nous faire du mal ou de nous tuer sans aucun état d'âmes. Nous ne devons pas être comme eux. Vous ne devez pas céder à la tentation de la facilité du pouvoir sur autrui.

Les visages étaient plus graves à présent.

- Vous devez toujours vous assurer que votre coéquipier n'est pas blessé, qu'il est toujours avec vous, vous devez impérativement toujours veiller sur sa sécurité tandis qu'il veillera sur la vôtre. Si un mouvement met l'un ou l'autre en danger, vous ne devez pas le tenter. Cette mission ne doit rien vous coûter, que ce soit votre vie ou même une simple blessure. Vous devez mettre la prudence et votre sécurité en premier, toujours.

Drago croisa les bras bien déterminé à tout retenir, pressentant qu'il aurait à ressortir à Harry ces mots, ses propres mots, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si un seul d'entre nous a un problème réel, tout le monde rentre. Vous avez tous vos Gallions, touchez les dès que vous le pouvez pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas été décidé de battre en retraite d'urgence. Si votre coéquipier ou vous-mêmes êtes blessés, vous devez rentrer absolument, et tous les deux. Personne ne reste seul, personne ne reste sur place, personne n'est laissé livré à lui-même. Si vous avez un problème que vous ne savez pas comment régler, vous revenez ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête sans sourciller. Ils comprenaient l'importance de la chose, ou du moins, croyaient la comprendre.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, qui distribua alors à chacun un objet enveloppé d'une bande de tissu.

- Voici les Portoloins pour rentrer. Utilisez-les pour revenir ici.  
Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils.

- Hermione, tu as créé… quinze Portoloins non temporels ?! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et bien, je les ai faits avec Ron, et nous avons reçu de l'aide, répondit Hermione en rosissant.

- Ah bon ? Qui vous a aidé ?

- Le professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione un peu mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé ? s'étonna Remus.

- Vous étiez… occupés quand nous sommes venus vous voir, répondit encore la jeune fille devenue complètement rouge.

Remus rougit à son tour, mais Sirius se mit à rire. Harry les fixa un instant en croisant les bras mais les yeux amusés.

- C'est bon, on peut continuer ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, désolée, s'empressa de dire Hermione.

La jeune fille, aidée de Ron, termina de donner les objets à chacun.

- Sirius, Remus, vous savez transplaner, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Ici je suis pour l'instant le seul qui sache le faire et j'ai pu expérimenter à quel point c'est fatigant alors je vais faire comme tout le monde et ne pas faire mon malin comme d'habitude, dit Harry en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela sembla fonctionner car il y eut quelques rires.

- Bien, faites attention à ne pas toucher les objets tant que vous n'avez pas décidé de rentrer. Voici maintenant le Portoloin pour nous rendre sur les lieux, il part dans quelques minutes. Il nous déposera un peu à l'extérieur de Godric's Hollow pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Sirius, Remus, vous devriez le prendre avec nous pour arriver au même endroit, dit Harry tandis que Ron posait au milieu de la pièce une botte usée.

Les deux Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête.

- Si vous avez des dernières questions ou remarques ou si vous voulez partir, c'est le moment, après ce ne le sera plus.

- Harry, je peux te dire un mot une seconde ? demanda Remus.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant du groupe.

- J'ai simplement un message de ton père. Il aurait aimé être avec nous, et il te demande de faire attention. Il te prévient que tu le sentiras passer si tu agis imprudemment ou si tu fais une bêtise, je cite : « plus grosse que ce petit imbécile suicidaire ». Il n'a rien dit d'autre mais je rajouterais en l'ayant observé qu'il était inquiet et qu'il allait sûrement massacrer les copies qui auraient le malheur de passer sous sa plume tant que nous ne serons pas rentrés.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Merci Remus.

Ils retournèrent vers les autres. Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

- Tout le monde, venez toucher le Portoloin. Dans 5… 4… 3… 2…  
Harry enleva discrètement son anneau et ses traits changèrent.

- …1… Accrochez-vous !

Ils disparurent.

.

Ils réapparurent comme prévu un peu à l'écart des habitations de Godric's Hollow. En regardant s'étendre devant lui le lieu où il était né et où il avait vécu son premier affrontement contre Voldemort, Harry se sentit d'abord ému. Puis une colère sourde l'envahit envers celui qui lui avait tout pris.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Fred lui coupa la parole :

- Tiens, les Portoloins changent les visages des gens maintenant ! chuchota-t-il.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Harry, ajouta Georges, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

Il y eut de petits rires silencieux. Harry sourit et reprit son sérieux. Il évita de regarder Drago dont il sentait qu'il le fixait des yeux, ne voulant pas être distrait.

- C'est bon, tout le monde est arrivé en entier ? Bien. Souvenez-vous, l'emplacement de la maison de mes parents n'est pas très loin du cimetière où sont rassemblés les Mangemorts. Attention aussi aux Moldus qui vivent dans les environs. Les équipes chargées de les protéger et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne voient rien sont au point ?

Les équipes en question acquiescèrent.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors c'est parti.

Restant près de leurs partenaires, les sorciers avancèrent silencieusement, leurs baguettes levées, aux aguets.

Ils abordèrent les premières habitations et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'à cette heure-ci ici aussi les gens faisaient la sieste. Daphné et Ernie, et Ron et Hermione s'occupèrent comme convenu de lancer des sortilèges sur les maisons pour empêcher les gens d'avoir envie de sortir dans la rue ou de regarder par leurs fenêtres tant que ce ne serait pas une question vitale pour eux.

Le sort ne fonctionnait que sur les Moldus, et Harry espérait que les sorciers qui habitaient ici seraient de leur côté et les aiderait si nécessaire. Il n'imaginait pas des partisans de Voldemort habiter en permanence là où leur maître avait été vaincu par un bébé.

Ils atteignirent le cimetière en silence, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive ni avoir détecté de présence hostile. Mais ils savaient tous pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient vus par les Mangemorts en charge de surveiller l'endroit.

Et ils avaient raison. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'une crypte dont ils savaient que leurs adversaires se cachaient à l'intérieur, une sorte d'alarme se déclencha, et tout s'anima soudainement.

Des Mangemorts sortirent rapidement du mausolée et les sortilèges se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. L'Armée du Phoenix se dispersa comme prévu dans leur plan en petits groupes qui conservaient les paires. Harry, Drago, Justin, Anthony, Fred, et Georges partirent sur la droite tandis que les autres partaient de l'autre côté sous la direction de Ron et Hermione, obligeant ainsi les Mangemorts à se diviser eux aussi.

Ils étaient, comme ils avaient pu l'observer au préalable, moins d'une dizaine. Mais d'autres pouvaient débarquer soudainement, et il était essentiel de les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'appellent de renforts. Harry ne devait pas être vu pour qu'aucun n'appelle Voldemort.

Cachés par les arbres et les tombes, les jeunes sorciers parvenaient à ne pas se faire toucher, et les Mangemorts avaient moins de cachettes de leur côté. En revanche, comme Harry l'avait prédit, ils n'hésitaient pas un instant à lancer des sortilèges mortels.

Les jumeaux Weasley parvinrent à blesser deux Mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas protégés et Harry entendit des cris de rages de l'autre côté qu'il interpréta comme une bonne chose pour eux.

Enivrés par le combat et par la situation qui était pour l'instant plutôt positive pour eux, les jeunes sorciers osèrent lancer d'avantage de sortilèges et prendre plus de risques. Hermione s'en rendit compte de son côté mais il lui était difficile de chercher à raisonner ses amis. Elle cria tout de même des rappels des instructions mais personne ne l'écouta vraiment.

Blaise atteignit imprudemment un Mangemort et ne dut d'être sain et sauf qu'aux excellents réflexes de Théodore qui protégeait ses arrières.

Ernie et Daphné lancèrent en même temps en sort sur un Mangemort qui les avait contournés et qui allait toucher Ron occupé à protéger Hermione aux prises avec un autre adversaire qu'elle parvint à désarmer avant de le stupéfixier.

Pas très loin d'Harry, Justin et Anthony étaient complètement excités et ils prenaient la situation comme un jeu puisque rien de grave n'était encore arrivé. Harry vit Justin sortir de sa cachette pour narguer un Mangemort qui lui lança un Doloris.

Voyant tout de suite qu'Anthony occupé avec un autre adversaire ne pourrait pas protéger son coéquipier, et que ce dernier n'arriverait pas à éviter le sortilège, Harry attrapa le bras de Drago et envoya celui-ci avec force sur Justin pour le dévier de la trajectoire tandis qu'il les couvrait en lançant un Protego avant d'enchaîner sur un Expelliarmus.

Protégés par la haute tombe derrière laquelle Drago et Justin étaient tombés à côté d'Anthony, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Justin et le réprimanda sévèrement.

- Espèce d'imprudent non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Et si je n'avais pas été là ?! Et toi Anthony tu aurais du être en train de le protéger ! Tu aurais pu mourir, Justin !

Justin était très pâle, se rendant apparemment compte de ce qu'il avait évité, grâce à Harry.

Drago, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre d'avoir approché le danger d'aussi près, pour la première fois en réalité, attendit qu'Harry et lui ait bougés et ne soient plus vers les deux autres, pour lui crier dessus à son tour.

- Espèce d'hypocrite ! C'est sûr que l'imprudence, tu ne connais pas du tout ! Et alors ce que tu viens de faire, ce n'était pas DU TOUT imprudent n'est-ce pas ?!

Ils furent interrompus par l'explosion de la tombe derrière laquelle ils étaient. Jetés à terre par le souffle et par un réflexe de survie, ils se retrouvèrent alors en dangereuse position, puisqu'à découvert. Ils se relevèrent en s'entraînant mutuellement et coururent, un Mangemort à leurs trousses, dont le cri soudain glaça le sang d'Harry.

- C'est le fils Malefoy ! Avec eux, c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

Harry se retourna immédiatement et lança un Stupéfix puissant qui envoya valser l'homme. Libérés de cette menace pour l'instant, Drago et Harry retournèrent vers leurs compagnons.

- Attention !

Le cri arrêta Harry sur place, et il attrapa Drago et l'entraîna à terre avec lui, leur faisant éviter le sortilège lancé sur eux.

Se relevant, Harry remercia rapidement Georges qui les avait prévenus et protégés tandis que Fred éliminait le Mangemort qui les avait attaqués.

- Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres, il n'y a plus de Mangemorts de notre côté, Ernie et Justin y sont déjà.

Ils coururent alors dans la direction du combat qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du mausolée mais les sortilèges cessèrent rapidement, le dernier Mangemort touché par un sort de Ginny.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda immédiatement Harry en regardant autour de lui. Il y a des… merde !

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Ron sous sa forme Animagus, à terre, gémissant de façon éloquente.

Remus murmurait des sortilèges de soin à toute vitesse aidé d'Hermione au visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est transformé pour attaquer directement un Mangemort qui avait désarmé Justin et touché Anthony, et le Mangemort lui a jeté un sort avant qu'on ait le temps de l'immobiliser, répondit Daphné.

- Anthony a été touché ? réagit aussitôt Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Je suis là, Harry, ça va, ce n'est pas grand-chose, se fit entendre la voix d'Anthony un peu à côté.

Harry alla le voir et vit qu'en effet il était blessé au bras mais que la blessure était déjà presque soignée grâce à Neville et Luna qui avaient des compétences en la matière.

Retournant vers Ron, Sirius murmura à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de magie noire qui l'avait touché sur le côté, plus difficile à contrer, mais qu'il allait s'en sortir parce que Remus était intervenu à temps et qu'Hermione avait eut le réflexe d'empêcher le sort de s'étendre au reste du corps. Voyant à quel point Harry était pâle, Drago s'approcha de lui et prit simplement sa main pour la serrer, essayant de le faire se sentir mieux.

Harry s'éloigna et appela ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés autour des blessés.

- Allez chercher tous les Mangemorts et ramenez-les ici. Dépêchez-vous et faites attention à ce qu'ils ne se réveillent ou ne se libèrent pas. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils s'échappent, nous ne savons pas combien ont entendu que Drago était avec nous. Quand vous les aurez regroupés, enchaînez-les ensembles et faites qu'ils soient tous encore inconscients pour un moment.

Drago allait partir avec eux et voulut lâcher la main d'Harry mais ce dernier la tenait serrée et il resta auprès de lui, comprenant qu'Harry avait besoin qu'il reste avec lui encore un peu.

Harry demanda à Sirius de rester près des blessés et de ceux qui s'occupaient d'eux au cas où une nouvelle menace se présenterait et prévint qu'il allait avec Drago dans le mausolée, voir s'ils pouvaient trouver des choses intéressantes.

.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la crypte, Drago sentit qu'Harry se reprenait enfin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment un peu sinistre aux pierres sombres, et illuminèrent leurs baguettes d'un Lumos pour y voir plus clair, car l'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre.

La pièce était alors faiblement éclairée mais Drago repéra des torches qu'ils allumèrent rapidement et ils purent ainsi découvrir que le lieu était, quoiqu'un peu morbide, magnifiquement décoré.

Un escalier descendait au sous-sol, cette partie du mausolée ne contenant que des crânes sans identité, et décoratifs. Tout du moins Drago l'espérait, pas du tout rassuré dans ce type d'endroit.

Harry capta le malaise de son amant et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue peu de temps auparavant avec Théodore et Blaise à propos du courage. Il estima que d'obliger Drago à descendre et à ne pas paniquer là-dessous pouvait être un bon début pour l'aider à avoir moins peur en général de ce qui représentait toute forme de menace.

Il lança alors sur un ton anodin :

- Je me demande s'il y a des bestioles encore en bas, ou si les Mangemorts ont tout éliminé en s'installant ici…

Drago déglutit. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout cet endroit. Pas assez de lumières, pas assez d'espace, pas assez de moyens pratiques pour s'enfuir.

Harry s'effaça devant l'escalier et lui dit tranquillement en lui désignant les marches qui descendaient vers ce qui semblait être un gouffre sans fond puisque plongé dans l'obscurité :

- Après toi Drago !

- Oh, mais je te suis, répondit Drago d'une voix étranglée.

- J'insiste.

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry et vit que celui-ci avait une idée en tête et qu'il était bien déterminé à la suivre. Le Serpentard hésitait entre prendre une attitude défensive pour envoyer Harry balader, ce qui ne lui plairait pas du tout, et essayer d'amadouer Harry pour qu'il ne l'oblige pas à descendre.

Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen d'éviter cette torture, Harry s'était rapproché et avait pris ses joues entre ses mains.

- Je serai juste derrière toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Drago ferma les yeux, appréciant le baiser. Il les rouvrit mais les détourna, mal à l'aise.

- Et s'il y a…

- Il n'y aura personne en tous cas, j'ai lancé un sort de reconnaissance, dit Harry en devinant la question.

- Et si…

- Et si rien du tout.

Harry se plaça derrière Drago et resta collé contre lui le temps de l'amener à l'escalier dont Drago avait essayé de s'éloigner. Il le lâcha ensuite et Drago sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir reculer.

Il raviva le Lumos de sa baguette pour essayer de voir le plus loin possible et commença ce qui était pour lui une descente aux enfers. Il sentait Harry juste derrière lui et voyait le faisceau de sa baguette juste à côté de sa tête : cela signifiait que si quoi que ce soit arrivait sur eux, Harry serait prêt à réagir. Il ne le poussait pas non plus là-dedans sans prendre un minimum de précautions.

Les marches s'arrêtèrent assez rapidement. Drago s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la crypte souterraine, ses sens complètement en alerte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lança la lumière de sa baguette plus loin devant lui et elle éclaira l'ensemble de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien ni personne, pas en vue tout du moins, et aucune créature ne leur fonça dessus.

Drago avança alors un peu, sa main toujours crispée autour de sa baguette, mais commençant à se sentir plus rassuré. Au milieu de la crypte, sur l'une des tombes, des parchemins et des plans traînaient, abandonnés là en urgence par les Mangemorts surpris de l'attaque.

Drago se retourna pour faire le fier… mais Harry n'était plus là. Et tout s'éteignit soudainement.

Drago retint de justesse un cri de frayeur dont il aurait eu honte pour le restant de ses jours mais il n'en menait pas large. Il murmura un faible :

- Il y a quelqu'un… ?

Le silence lui répondit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sur sa droite le fasse sursauter et fasse s'accélérer encore de peur les battements de son cœur. Ce fut alors encore le silence. Drago était complètement mort de frousse et la panique l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

S'il avait réussi à rassembler ses idées ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il aurait déjà au moins rallumé sa baguette et aurait sûrement pu courir vers la sortie pour remonter vers la surface. Mais il était paralysé par la peur et incapable de réagir.

Harry, car c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'obscurité et le bruit, fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point la panique handicapait Drago. Il réfléchit un instant tout en continuant de chercher à provoquer des réactions chez le Serpentard.

Il était vrai que pendant le combat un peu plus tôt, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Drago n'avait pas réellement… avait-il au moins lancé des sortilèges ? Oui, mais uniquement pour se protéger ou protéger Harry occupé à attaquer.

Harry secoua la tête. Et Drago qui refusait d'avoir le statut de défenseur parce que cela heurtait sa fierté… Et bien il n'aurait pas pu trop compter sur lui pour les sauver si Harry avait eut un problème.

Harry se morigéna. Il exagérait, ce n'était pas vrai. Drago faisait preuve d'une réelle efficacité lorsqu'il s'agissait de le surprotéger, alors lui sauver la vie… Drago oublierait très vite sa peur s'il pensait une seconde qu'Harry était en danger…

Voilà ! C'était ça. Sachant pertinemment que Drago ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup à ce stade, Harry savait qu'il pouvait se permettre des bruitages qui n'auraient pas attrapés quelqu'un d'un peu plus dégourdi dans ce type de situation.

Drago toujours mort de peur entendit soudain des bruits de lutte. Quelques éclairs lui permirent d'apercevoir qu'un combat se déroulait au fond de la crypte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Harry était en danger !

Drago ne se mit pas plus à réfléchir que l'instant précédent, mais cette fois-ci, son esprit s'était décidé à être réactif. Drago courut vers les lieux de combat sans pour autant allumer sa baguette ni faire attention et lança un Stupéfix en hurlant.

Un grognement de douleur répondit.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demanda immédiatement Drago.

- Comment tu veux que ça aille, tu m'as balancé un Stupéfix dessus sans prévenir, grogna Harry en réponse.

La lumière se fit à nouveau dans la crypte. Drago découvrit un Harry appuyé à une colonne qui reprenait douloureusement sa respiration, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps apparemment de contrer le sortilège, juste assez pour ne pas être inconscient, mais pas assez pour éviter les effets du coup.

Drago se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'assoir le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle et que la douleur s'éloigne. Harry grimaça.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Content de savoir que tu aurais facilement abattu n'importe quel Mangemort qui aurait eu le malheur de se prendre ton sort.

- Mais… je… je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que…

Et Drago comprit soudain.

- TOI !

- Aller, Drago, ne m'en fais pas une maladie, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu t'en es très bien sorti, remarque, je te félicite. Désolé si je t'ai un peu inquiété, mais quand j'ai réalisé que c'était la seule chose pour l'instant qui te faisait sortir de ta peur, j'ai…

Un poing s'abattit sur sa joue, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

- EH ! Aïe, mais tu m'as fait mal !

- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! ESPECE DE DEGENERE INSENSIBLE ! hurla Drago avec colère.

Et le Serpentard partit d'un pas rapide et particulièrement énervé.  
Harry sourit dans le noir. Drago n'avait même pas remarqué en repartant sans peur vers la sortie que l'obscurité était revenue.

Il n'estimait pas avoir mérité un Stupéfix et un coup de poing en plus, mais au moins, il savait que Drago était capable de réagir en situations d'urgence. Désormais, pensa Harry, il allait falloir trouver comme le faire réagir sans ce déclencheur, qui avait bien servi, mais qui était bien trop risqué pour sa propre personne.

.

Harry remonta à la suite de Drago après avoir ramassé tous les parchemins et vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Mais arrivé en haut des escaliers, il vit Drago qui regardait vers l'extérieur sans sortir pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant que le Serpentard n'allait pas bouder trop longtemps, et ne pensant pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de dangereux au-dehors puisque Drago semblait simplement vouloir rester à l'intérieur.

- Il y a des gens qui discutent avec Black, répondit Drago sèchement.

- Sirius, rectifia Harry.

- Bref. Je ne vais pas sortir pour que tous ces inconnus se mettent à crier à tout bout de champs que le fils Malefoy fricote avec Saint Potter.

Bon. Il lui en voulait. Harry ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Soit on te déguise un peu soit tu attends là qu'ils soient partis, comme tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- Je refuse de rester là sagement à t'attendre, merci bien, répondit Drago. Et je ne vais pas modifier mon visage, un Malefoy est fier de qui il est.

- Alors…

- Alors je vais vérifier en bas que tu n'as rien oublié. Les Mangemorts étaient presque tous des Serpentards ou sont allés à Durmstrang. Il est impossible que toi, un Gryffondor pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu aies pu déceler s'ils avaient des cachettes secrètes. A plus tard, Potter.

Harry le regarda redescendre avec un sourire amusé.

Puis il sortit du mausolée et se dirigea vers les personnes qui discutaient avec Sirius. Celles-ci le reconnurent et Harry put voir leurs visages s'illuminer tandis que tous s'approchaient de lui pour lui serrer la main dans de grands sourires et avec émotion.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un si grand honneur de vous rencontrer ! lui dit un homme dans la trentaine habillé en costume noir Moldu.

- Ah, nous savions bien que vous étiez vivant ! Enchantée Monsieur Potter, lui dit une femme avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Nous ne saurons jamais vous remercier assez de nous avoir débarrassés de ces ignobles Mangemorts, lui dit une autre, deux enfants autour d'elle.  
Harry s'étonna.

- Vous saviez qu'ils étaient là ?

- Oui, depuis longtemps déjà, répondit l'homme qui l'avait déjà salué, un peu gêné.

- Ne nous en voulez pas, Harry Potter, mais nous avons tous nos familles ici, et personne n'a osé s'en prendre à eux de peur que nos enfants soient blessés, dit une femme un peu âgée mais au regard très vif.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry. Je comprends tout à fait. Ecoutez, ce que je vais vous dire va paraître un peu ingrat et cruel, mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir ou en tout cas de bien protéger vos maisons. Voldemort va sûrement essayer de renvoyer des Mangemorts par ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser reprendre le lieu de ma naissance.

Certains se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, d'autres avaient plutôt des sourires ravis, d'autres des mines qui s'assombrirent. Ils étaient une vingtaine d'adultes et quelques enfants, et représentaient sûrement l'ensemble ou presque de la communauté sorcière du petit quartier de Godric's Hollow en une dizaine de foyers.

Harry demanda alors :

- Je vous demanderai à tous de bien vouloir accepter un Fidélitas sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Je souhaite garder cette opération secrète le plus longtemps possible, et Voldemort ne sera pas averti immédiatement.

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent des regards puis acceptèrent tous les uns après les autres, et Daphné et Ernie, qui savaient parfaitement exécuter cet enchantement, s'en occupèrent.

- Merci, dit Harry à tout le monde une fois qu'ils eurent effectué le sortilège.

L'homme en costume qui avait parlé le premier à Harry et qui semblait avoir l'habitude de diriger un peu les choses avança alors vers lui.

- Nous allons établir des protections renforcées autour de la zone d'habitation pour retenir Vous-Savez-Qui s'il vient, dit-il. Nous vous préviendrons immédiatement si quoi ce que soit d'inhabituel se passe et nous ferons évacuer les Moldus et les enfants si quelque chose les met en danger.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit en lui tendant la main. L'homme tendit la sienne et sera celle d'Harry avec un air sérieux.

- Merci, monsieur. Monsieur… ?

- Damian Mac'Guin. Ravi de pouvoir vous aider, Harry Potter.

- Ravi de savoir que je peux compter sur vous. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard, je suis très content de pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, nous ferons le nécessaire.

Harry se retourna vers ses camarades et demanda comment allaient Ron et Anthony. On lui répondit qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, même si Ron allait devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie pour ne pas risquer de rechute.

Harry invita alors Damian Mac'Guin à marcher un instant avec lui le temps que ses amis soient prêts à repartir.

- Damian, j'aurais un service à vous demander. J'aimerais pouvoir faire construire quelque chose, exposa Harry.

- Comme nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de vos parents, j'imagine que c'en sera l'emplacement ? suggéra Damian.

- Exactement. Je sais qu'il y a toujours les ruines, j'y suis venu discrètement une nuit. Je voudrais pouvoir faire reconstruire la maison pour l'utiliser.

L'air d'Harry se fit mélancolique. Il était sortit du château un soir et était venu jusqu'ici pour passer du temps seul devant la maison de sa petit enfance. C'est alors qu'il avait eu son idée.

- Je sais qu'il y a déjà de fortes protections autour du domaine, et je sais comment en rajouter encore pour faire de cet endroit le troisième lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne après Poudlard et Gringotts.

Damian rit et s'excusa en voyant le regard d'Harry.

- Haha… pardon Harry, c'est juste que… ça m'a surpris.

Harry prit un air faussement vexé. Damian rit à nouveau. Harry décida qu'il l'appréciait. Damian avait des yeux clairs et francs et il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être sérieux et digne de confiance.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'emplacement de la maison des Potter, dont les ruines étaient conservées par des sortilèges, et dont la vue était cachée aux Moldus par d'autres enchantements.

Harry fut ému, comme la première fois. Il pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir sur ce lieu sans sentir son cœur se serrer. Devant lui n'étaient que des ruines. Il voulait redonner vie à cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas que cela reste vide et froid.

Harry donna un peu les idées qu'il avait déjà eues à Damian, qui l'écouta attentivement, mais lui proposa qu'ils se revoient quand Harry aurait davantage le temps et seulement une fois que toutes les protections seraient appliquées.

Ils retournèrent vers les autres et Harry vit avec satisfaction que ses amis et les habitants du village avaient commencé à sympathiser. La doyenne avait donné à Ron des plantes censées apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours autour de sa blessure.

Remus et Sirius emmenèrent les Mangemorts aux Aurors. Harry et l'Armée du Phoenix repartirent après avoir salué tout le monde et échangé de dernières instructions. Harry utilisa le lien mental qu'il partageait avec Drago pour le prévenir de rentrer lui aussi, sans sortir du mausolée car les habitants les regardèrent quitter les lieux tout en vérifiant qu'aucun Moldu n'était témoin de la scène.

Les Portoloins les ramenèrent donc comme prévu à la Cabane Hurlante, de laquelle repartirent très rapidement. Ginny et Hermione accompagnèrent Ron pour le mener à l'infirmerie, et Justin accompagna Anthony qui, même s'il paraissait guéri, avait été intimé par Harry de vérifier que tout allait bien auprès de l'infirmière.

Harry aida tout le monde à retourner au château sans être vus grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Drago, qui les avait rejoints très vite resta avec Harry, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux sous la Cape d'Invisibilité une fois qu'Harry eut retrouvé les traits de Darren Prince.

.

Ils montèrent à la Salle sur Demande. Il était prévu que quelques uns de l'Armée du Phoenix s'y retrouvent pour qu'ils étudient les plans et fiches trouvées dans le mausolée.

Une personne par Maison s'était proposée pour s'occuper des documents, et ces quatre élèves étaient présents quand Harry et Drago arrivèrent. Théodore s'était désigné parmi les Serpentards, Ernie était là pour les Poufsouffle, Hermione représentait les Gryffondors, et Luna était là pour Serdaigle car Harry appréciait réellement ses remarques décalées mais souvent très vraies. Après tout elle était l'héritière de Serdaigle caractérisée par une sagesse cachée.

Ils se penchèrent donc tous sur les cartes, plans, et papiers récupérés. Il apparut que la volonté d'Harry de simplement reprendre un lieu symbolique s'avéra bien plus utile que prévu : comme Voldemort estimait que l'endroit ne risquait rien, il y entreposait de nombreuses informations importantes.

Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Harry (qu'il croyait à l'extérieur de Poudlard en plus de cela) eut pu organiser une attaque en force sur cet endroit en particulier, dont Harry n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était gardé par des Mangemorts, et que de toute manière, il eut pu gagner cette bataille.

Et qu'en plus il eut avec lui des Serpentards qui puissent trouver les cachettes secrètes du mausolée. Bref, Voldemort ne pensait réellement pas risquer quelque chose en posant des informations utiles en cet endroit.

Harry s'intéressa particulièrement à la liste des héritiers de Serpentard potentiels, cachée derrière la liste des Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban. Hermione découvrit alors, cachée magiquement sur une carte de Poudlard (bien incomplète en particulier sur le plan des passages secrets pour y entrer, heureusement pour eux tous) une immense liste de noms.

Un certain code de symbole semblait s'opérer à côté de chaque nom. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de Mangemorts marqués et de serviteurs qui ne l'étaient pas encore. Ils devinèrent rapidement que les noms barrés étaient ceux de personnes décédées.

Théodore continuait de lire la liste, son visage affichant de la peine ou de l'étonnement au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le « statut » de personnes qu'il connaissait, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

- Regardez ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Son doigt était pointé sur un nom, celui d'une femme totalement inconnue de tous et nommée Jill Edamen. Son nom avait rougi et un dessin se formait à côté.

- Elle est en train de recevoir la Marque, chuchota Hermione, à la fois hypnotisée et effrayée.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, le visage pâle, sauf Luna qui avait gardé son air rêveur, ne semblant pas même avoir son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais Harry savait à quel point c'était faux.

Tandis que la Marque se dessinait sur le papier à côté du nom rougeoyant, tous réalisèrent qu'à ce moment précis, une femme quelque part avait le bras bien plus rougeoyant et brûlant encore, et qu'une Marque noire et menaçante s'y dessinait.

Harry sentit un éclair de douleur traverser sa cicatrice et il étouffa un cri en portant la main à son front. Ils le regardèrent. Il ne dit rien et regarda seulement le parchemin.

Quand ce fut terminé, l'ambiance était très lourde dans la pièce. Harry inspira profondément et déclara :

- Nous allons donner cette liste à l'Ordre du Phénix, en leur demandant d'essayer d'aider ceux qui ne sont pas encore marqués et qui peut-être, n'agissent que par peur et sous la menace de Voldemort.

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête.

- Peut-être pourrions nous suggérer à l'Ordre d'établir une sorte de quartier, de village, je ne sais pas, proposa Hermione, qui serait protégé et fait pour accueillir des familles menacées, des gens recherchés par les Mangemorts.

- C'est une très bonne idée, commenta Harry.

Ils étudièrent encore un peu les différents documents, les classèrent, écrivirent un compte-rendu de la réunion restreinte, et Hermione rangea l'ensemble dans son classeur Armée du Phénix qui était aussi protégé qu'un coffre de Gringotts, en indiquant qu'elle irait donner la liste de noms à McGonagall sous peu. Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

.

Harry monta à l'infirmerie pour voir Ron, et Caitlin en même temps. Justin et Anthony étaient déjà repartis, et Mrs Pomfresh dit à Harry que le Serdaigle avait été très bien soigné sur le moment.

Ron était endormi mais Mrs Pomfresh l'assura qu'il serait sauvé et complètement remis d'ici le lendemain.

- Caitlin est là ce soir, je vais la prévenir que tu es ici, dit-l'infirmière.

Mais avant qu'elle en ait le temps, Caitlin arrivait déjà, ayant perçu la présence d'Harry lorsqu'il était entré. Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée.

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation ! Je sais que tu as été imprudent aujourd'hui. C'est très mal tu entends ! Très mal !

Harry déchanta aussitôt et Mrs Pomfresh essaya de ne pas rire mais en eut bien des difficultés.

- Tu dois faire plus attention à toi et à ce que tu fais, parce qu'un jour, il t'arrivera des problèmes par ta faute, et alors là tout le monde te dira que ce sera bien fait pour toi et qu'ils t'avaient prévenus !

Mrs Pomfresh partit dans son bureau mais Harry l'entendit rire quand même. Il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute devant Caitlin qui le disputait comme une mère dispute son enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

Elle continua à lui faire des remontrances d'un air sévère pendant encore quelques minutes et Severus entra alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout fini. Lui ne se gêna pas pour rire devant Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Caitlin a raison, fils. Tu es bien trop imprudent.

Harry grimaça. Il y eut un silence tandis qu'Harry regardait fixement Ron endormi, des bandages autour de sa blessure. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Il alla prendre une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Ron, le fixant toujours du regard. Caitlin grimpa sur ses genoux et il la tint contre lui tendrement sans détacher ses yeux de Ron blessé sur le lit.

Severus comprit rapidement ce qui n'allait pas. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit à côté de son fils. Il regarda dans la même direction et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tu dois réaliser quelle est ta part de responsabilité mais tu ne dois pas subir la culpabilité. Tu dois aussi réaliser sa part à lui de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry le regarda.

- Weasley a choisi de combattre à tes côtés et il savait à quoi il s'engageait. Il le savait même très bien. Toi tu as choisi de mener ceux qui te suivent à une bataille contre des mages noirs plus expérimentés, et tu savais quels étaient les risques. Vous avez tous, tous autant que vous êtes et dans votre intégrité fait des choix et les avait fait seuls.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et regarda Ron à nouveau.

- Et si tu y penses un instant, votre opération a été particulièrement réussie. Seuls deux blessés dont un qui court comme un lapin dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs je lui ai mis une retenue…

Harry sourit.

- … et l'autre qui dort comme une pierre et dont la première idée à son réveil sera de descendre aux cuisines pour s'empiffrer pour être certain de bien rattraper les repas manqués.

Harry sourit d'avantage. Il se tourna vers son père et se pencha sur le côté jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit et partit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta un instant.

Son cœur battait fort. Oui, oui ils avaient réussi. Rien de grave ne s'était réellement passé et ils avaient récupéré des Mangemorts et des informations en plus d'un lieu stratégique et pour lequel il avait de plus grands projets. Oui, il pouvait être satisfait.

Harry était senti son cœur être heureux. Il avait envie de voir Drago.

.

Les jeunes sorciers n'eurent pas beaucoup le temps de souffler. Alors que tous étaient attablés le lendemain soir, au dîner, et pour la plupart en train de manger déjà, le directeur apparut devant la table des professeurs et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de divination, Mademoiselle Cybèle, dit-il en prononçant son nom à la française.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui entra alors.

Une femme d'une beauté irréelle et envoûtante qui semblait s'apparenter à celle des Vélanes tout en semblant être pourtant fondamentalement différente, pénétra dans la pièce et salua avec grâce l'ensemble de la salle.  
Ombrage se leva de son fauteuil, furieuse.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Nous Reprendrons Godric's Hollow_****] : **

Le titre exprime l'action principale de ce chapitre mais aussi la volonté et la détermination d'Harry et de ses amis. C'est au futur, il s'agit d'un projet, d'une promesse, qu'ils se battront et vaincront Voldemort.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Note : sur le personnage de Justin. Il s'agit bien du Justin Finch-Fetchley qu'on rencontre dans le tome 2 mais je l'ai un peu changé, sans faire exprès en réalité. J'avais utilisé son nom pour reprendre un personnage déjà connu, et sans en avoir conscience, je l'ai tourné en un personnage assez différent. Et puis je me suis dit ensuite que ce n'était pas très grave, puisqu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup dans le tome 2, et que nous sommes dans le tome 5. Nous accepterons qu'il a changé en devenant adolescent !

Ombrage n'est pas le sujet majeur de ce chapitre mais elle l'encadre : elle prend du pouvoir, elle devient envahissante, et elle a de l'importance dans l'histoire, autant que de combattre Voldemort. J'ai repris la scène avec Trelawney, parce que je la pense importante, et parce que je voulais introduire ce nouveau personnage, Mademoiselle Cybèle.

Même si l'opération se passe bien, il n'aurait pas été crédible que tout soit sans incident. Ils sont encore jeunes et inexpérimentés. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis des prises de risque et quelques blessés. Mais je ne voulais rien de tragique non plus. Plutôt des prises de conscience.  
J'ai décidé qu'Harry serait plus assuré que Drago en ce qui concerne leur relation physique, pour plusieurs raisons.

Harry est placé ainsi naturellement, comme depuis quelques temps, légèrement en supériorité par rapport à Drago (ce que je ne fais pas gratuitement, cela a déjà un sens avec l'intrigue, et cela prendra du sens aussi par la suite, et de l'importance). De plus, leur amour n'étant pas seulement d'eux mais nourri d'une puissance ancestrale, celle-ci incite à faire avancer les choses, et fait grandir le désir d'Harry, et lui donne plus d'assurance. Et c'était aussi pour servir le portrait de Drago dans ce chapitre.

Harry n'est pas très cool avec Drago lorsqu'il veut le faire réagir, mais ça marche. Je pense que c'est une très grande preuve d'amour de la part de Drago, qu'il soit incapable de sortir de sa panique pour lui-même, mais qu'il réagisse plus que jamais s'il pense Harry en danger. Et c'est ce qui va l'aider à prendre confiance en lui petit à petit.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Qui est cette nouvelle enseignante ? Ombrage va-t-elle réussir à la chasser ? Va-t-elle continuer de renvoyer des enseignants ? Pourra-t-elle continuer de prendre du pouvoir sur Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ?

Quel est donc ce projet d'Harry, autour de la maison de ses parents ? Voldemort apprendra-t-il qu'il a perdu Godric's Hollow ? Le quartier restera-t-il protégé et en sécurité ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ombrage renvoie Trelawney, McGonagall et Dumbledore interviennent ;

*Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (Tome 6) : Dumbledore absent, et qui vieillit.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Une Saint Valentin Mouvementée_], Ombrage et les élèves découvriront qui est cette Mademoiselle Cybèle, mais seront vite distraits par la Saint Valentin, qui ne pourra qu'être riche en évènements…


	25. Chapter 24 - UneSaintValentinMouvementée

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Ombrage renvoie le professeur Trelawney. McGonagall et Dumbledore interviennent. L'Armée du Phénix continue d'agir contre elle.

L'Armée du Phénix attaque les Mangemorts qui tiennent Godric's Hollow et reprenne le contrôle de l'endroit. Seuls deux des jeunes sont légèrement blessés, et tous les Mangemorts sont neutralisés. Harry essaie de forcer un peu Drago pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur mais s'y prend mal.

Un habitant, Damian Mac'Guin, promet de sécuriser le quartier et de prévenir Harry si Voldemort vient. Peu de risques pour l'instant, il ne devrait pas être averti immédiatement. Harry a une idée en rapport avec la maison en ruine de ses parents mais ne se dévoile pas encore.

Dumbledore nomme à la suite de Trelawney en tant que professeur de Divination une femme intrigante, Mademoiselle Cybèle.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche 11 février au dimanche 18 février

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 24 – Une Saint Valentin Mouvementée**

.

La plupart des élèves regardèrent cette femme s'avancer devant eux sans aucune idée de qui elle était… ou si elle était vraiment humaine.

Elle avait le corps d'une très belle femme, mais tout ce qu'elle dégageait clamait qu'elle était autre chose. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement longs et d'une couleur bleu-vert qui rappelait l'océan, et ses yeux étaient dorés. Sa beauté était bien supérieure à toute beauté humaine et même aux beautés Vélanes. Elle était de grande taille, et sa longue robe légère aux couleurs bleutés ne faisait qu'amplifier sa silhouette longiligne.

Les seuls qui semblèrent en savoir davantage se trouvaient parmi les Serdaigles. A la table des Gryffondors à laquelle étaient assis les membres de l'Armée du Phénix ce soir-là, Anthony, de cette Maison éprise de connaissance, était le seul à en savoir davantage.

- Il s'agit en fait d'une lignée, les Cybèles, expliqua-t-il. Elles descendent de la déesse grecque Cybèle, qui était une déesse divinatoire. Ses pouvoirs de divination se transmettent de mère en fille à la mort de la première, qui, en mourant, donne tout d'elle à sa fille, pouvoirs et mémoire.

- Mémoire ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, pour que même avec le temps, la lignée n'oublie jamais tout son passé et toute son histoire.

- Et si elles n'ont pas de fille ? demanda Neville.

- Ce n'est pas possible, parce que leur premier acte sexuel se fait toujours au sein d'un rituel et ne se fait que dans l'objectif de la conception d'une fille, répondit Anthony.

Dumbledore présentait pendant ce temps la nouvelle venue comme la remplaçante de Trelawney comme professeur de Divination.

- Et après, elles ont quand même le droit de… commença Justin sans terminer parce que gêné de sa propre question.

- Oui, elles ont le droit d'avoir des relations amoureuses et sexuelles et des enfants mais ils ne seront pas reconnus par leur culte, répondit encore Anthony.

- Leur culte ? releva Ginny.

- Oui, il y a un culte de Cybèle. Il s'agit des personnes autour de la Cybèle, celles qui préparent les différents rituels, qui éduquent les jeunes filles, qui vérifient le respect des règles établies et qui vénèrent la déesse première… développa Anthony. Les Cybèles doivent toujours faire passer le culte avant ce qui ne le concerne pas, et elles doivent laisser leurs éventuels autres enfants à la charge de l'autre parent.

Ils durent s'interrompre : Ombrage s'était levée et s'était avancée, particulièrement mecontente, et se plaça fermement devant Dumbledore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nommer de nouveau professeur c'est à moi de le faire ! dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. J'ai d'ailleurs contacté une personne de renommée pour…

- Madame, vous pourrez relire le règlement, répliqua Dumbledore, mais j'avais jusqu'à ce soir pour nommer un remplaçant moi-même en ma qualité de directeur de cette école, ce que je suis toujours !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, gardez donc votre enseignante, mais je vous préviens Dumbledore, vous ne serez plus directeur très longtemps ! siffla alors Ombrage.

Les professeurs et les élèves réagirent par de nombreuses protestations virulentes.

- Ce sont des menaces… ? demanda Dumbledore, épris d'une colère froide.

- Parfaitement ! affirma Ombrage sans frémir, le regard assassin.

Dans la salle, le silence revint immédiatement, plus lourd que jamais.

Alors, Mademoiselle Cybèle s'avança, et leva sa main droite. Dumbledore et Ombrage se tournèrent vers elle. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était profonde et sourde. Ses yeux brillèrent avec éclat et devinrent entièrement blancs tandis qu'elle les posait sur Ombrage :

- Vous penserez réussir mais vous ne gagnerez pas. Changez de voie et vous passerez du côté de ceux qui seront les plus grands vainqueurs.

Alors elle tourna la tête, posa les yeux sur Harry l'espace d'une seconde, et ferma les paupières. Lorsqu'elle les souleva, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Qu'avait voulu dire son regard ? Se sentant observé Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que de nombreux Serpentards l'observaient. Qu'avaient-ils compris, eux ?

Reportant son attention sur la table des professeurs, Harry vit Ombrage fulminer de colère devant Dumbledore et Cybèle qui la regardaient fixement.  
- Au moindre écart qui me permettra de vous renvoyer, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire… articula Ombrage entre ses dents.

Et elle tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle. Harry se pencha vers Joris, le chef des Serpentards partisans de Voldemort, et lui murmura :

- Suivez-la et assurez-la de votre loyauté. Faites-lui croire qu'elle vous a à sa botte, et rapportez-moi tous ses faits et gestes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra bientôt le Ministère, et il pourrait bien avoir utilité d'Ombrage au sein de Poudlard…

Les Serpentards concernés se regardèrent avec satisfaction, hochèrent la tête, et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Rogue les vit depuis la table des professeurs, capta le regard d'Harry, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour exprimer son accord avec ce qu'Harry venait de faire.

Dumbledore prononça de profondes excuses à Mademoiselle Cybèle et salua tout le monde avant de se retirer à son tour. Le repas pu reprendre, mais l'ambiance resta particulièrement tendue cependant.

.

Et les jours suivants ne s'améliorèrent pas. Ombrage décida qu'elle ne rendrait pas les choses faciles pour la nouvelles enseignante, ou pour l'ensemble de l'école.

Cybèle commença ses cours et Ombrage s'assura immédiatement d'assister à la majorité d'entre eux tout en renforçant ses inspections de tous les autres professeurs. Mais Cybèle faisait en réalité d'assez bons cours et les élèves avaient enfin l'impression de faire de la vraie divination, et Ombrage resta sur sa faim.

Les Gryffondors de cinquième année eurent cours en premier avec la nouvelle enseignante. Ron et Neville étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et pour la première fois, prêtèrent grande attention, pour pouvoir raconter ensuite à Harry et Hermione et aux autres qui n'avaient pas ce cours, comment cela allait se passer.

Mademoiselle Cybèle était déjà dans la salle quand les élèves entrèrent et elle avait changé la décoration.

La pièce n'était plus couverte de velours rouges et violets et les tapisseries avaient été enlevées au profit d'étagères remplies de divers instruments et objets de divination. Les fenêtres avaient été un peu agrandies et les rideaux étaient relevés, laissant ainsi la lumière entrer pleinement dans la salle.

Entre les étagères, aux murs, quelques tableaux de scènes antiques étaient accrochés. Au centre, à la place du bureau, trônait un autel de pierre grise. Le bureau avait été déplacé sur le côté de la salle et servait à entreposer livres et parchemins.

Cybèle était debout vers la fenêtre et regardait vers l'extérieur quand les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent aux tables rondes habituelles, mais dont on voyait désormais le bois car les velours qui les couvraient avaient été ôtés, et les poufs qui servaient de sièges étaient clairs et sans poussière.

Ils étaient tous installés et silencieux, mais elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait deviner que son regard suivait les pas d'un jeune homme particulier qui marchait nerveusement dans la neige non loin de là. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que Mademoiselle Cybèle avait tout de suite vu que le Darren Prince qui faisait les cents pas au bas de la tour n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Cybèle se détourna de la fenêtre et de son observation pour se tourner vers ses premiers élèves.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Je suis Mademoiselle Cybèle, votre nouveau professeur de Divination. Je fais partie de la lignée des Cybèles, les descendantes de la déesse antique du même nom.

Cybèle déplia alors une carte sur le mur opposé aux élèves. La carte représentait l'ensemble de l'Europe et de l'Asie, et descendait jusqu'à la partie nord de l'Afrique. Cybèle entoura d'un trait de plume une région d'Asie Mineure.

- Voici la Phrygie, c'est là que commença le culte de la déesse Cybèle, dont le nom grec _Kybélê_ signifie « gardienne des savoirs ». De l'Asie Mineure, elle fut ensuite célébrée en Grèce puis à Rome. Dans ces religions qui vénéraient les dieux de l'Olympe, elle était moins connue, ou associée à la déesse Hestia, divinité du foyer. Elle était en revanche une déesse majeure du Proche-Orient de l'Antiquité. Certains d'entre vous aimeraient-ils apporter des connaissances supplémentaires à ce propos ?

Le silence lui répondit. Peu étaient les Gryffondors qui en savaient davantage sur ce qui se passait en dehors de Poudlard et de la Grande Bretagne.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. Mr Weasley, vous qui êtes le plus près du bureau, pouvez-vous attraper les cartes de parchemins et les distribuer au reste de la classe ? Merci.

Neville se pencha vers Ron et lui chuchota avant qu'il ne se lève :

- Tu as vu ? souffla-t-il avec admiration. Elle connait nos noms déjà ! C'est vraiment une…

- Mr Londubat, le reprit l'enseignante. Sachez qu'il existe d'autres moyens que la divination pour retenir les noms de ses élèves. Il suffit parfois de s'assoir entre deux professeurs assez bavards pour vous raconter durant le repas le plus d'histoire possibles à propos des étudiants de l'école.

Neville rougit tandis que Lavande et Parvati derrière lui pouffaient. Il ne voulait pas imaginer quel genre d'histoire ses autres professeurs avaient pu dévoiler à cette nouvelle enseignante à son sujet.

- Bien, veuillez rapidement recopier la carte affichée au mur, sans trainer je vous prie. N'entourez pas la Phrygie comme je l'ai fait mais notez tous les noms de villes, régions, royaumes et peuples. Vous conserverez cette carte précieusement car nous en aurons besoin jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour situer les différentes méthodes de divination dont je pourrai vous parler.

Le reste du cours ne fut que prise de notes sur le mythe de Cybèle et le culte qui en découla.

Pendant que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, Mademoiselle Cybèle leur parla des cours à venir :

- Ceci était un cours d'introduction. Vous aurez des cours théoriques comme celui-ci chaque fois que nous aborderons une nouvelle méthode de divination à étudier, et ils seront suivis par de la pratique pour illustrer les notes que vous aurez prises, et apprises je l'espère. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous, et Mr Londubat, s'il vous plait, faites attention en sortant de la salle à ne pas manquer la petite marche.

Neville rougit furieusement et regarda bien ses pieds en partant. Ron voulut se moquer de lui, et heurta sa tête au chambranle de la porte. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le soir lorsque Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, et Harry se retrouvèrent quelques minutes pour parler du cours et de la nouvelle enseignante, ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au cours crurent ne jamais réussir à savoir ce qu'il s'y était passé tant Neville riait encore et tant Ron boudait.

.

Après leur petite réunion Harry retourna lentement à son dortoir, l'esprit encore occupé à réfléchir. Lorsque Mademoiselle Cybèle l'avait observé marchant dans le parc, encore enneigé en cette période froide de début février, il réfléchissait déjà au même problème.

Il avait découvert en ouvrant son agenda que trois semaines seulement les séparait de la petite semaine de congés d'hiver qu'ils avaient. Et ces vacances signifiaient être envoyé chez Bellatrix Lestrange, avec Drago.

Bien que les rumeurs courent, personne ne pouvait affirmer si Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy étaient ensembles ou non, et cela leur convenait parfaitement pour l'instant. Mais Harry n'arriverait jamais à laisser Bellatrix Lestrange faire du mal à Drago devant lui, et s'il se montrait trop attaché au Serpentard, Voldemort ne saurait que trop bien comment l'utiliser, Darren Prince ou non.

.

La semaine se continua difficilement pour beaucoup de monde. Ombrage couvrait tous ceux de la Brigade qui enfreignaient les règles de l'école, passant au-dessus des punitions des professeurs, et ceux-ci ne s'en privaient pas.

Dumbledore fut à nouveau très souvent absent et la Brigade qui patrouillait dans les couloirs donnait du fil à retordre aux élèves qui cherchaient à venir aux entrainements de Sirius et Remus, dont les jours et horaires devaient constamment changer pour ne pas trop attirer de soupçons.

La Brigade et Ombrage semblèrent deviner qu'un groupe d'étudiants se réunissait secrètement certains soirs et il fut de plus en plus dur de parvenir à la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'il le fallait. Etrangement, lorsque Remus proposa de ne plus faire de séance par mesure de sécurité, tout le monde s'écria qu'il n'en était pas question, même ceux qui s'étaient déjà retrouvés en retenue pour avoir été surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

La Brigade était essentiellement composée de Serpentards, bien que ni Ombrage ni le Ministère ne soient du côté de Voldemort. Cela s'expliquait par la position claire et officielle de la Maison contre Dumbledore et contre ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur.

Pour ceux qui étaient plus auprès des affaires du mage noir, soutenir en apparence Ombrage était le meilleur moyen de faire tomber Dumbledore, seul grand obstacle à la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Ombrage ne ferait pas le poids contre Voldemort une fois Dumbledore évincé.

Drago avait repris pleinement l'attitude qu'il avait depuis la première année et Harry en pâtissait un peu quand ils se retrouvaient juste tous les deux, car les habitudes avaient parfois la vie dure. Et lorsque Drago recommença à l'appeler Potter de son ton trainant et sarcastique, Harry s'énerva sans réussir à se contrôler, et ils eurent une grosse dispute qui n'avait pas de réelle consistance et sans véritable raison.

Après quoi ils se firent la tête pendant plusieurs jours, et seulement par fierté mal placée. Blaise se moquait d'eux ouvertement en leur disant qu'ils étaient ridicules et qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus en première année, et cela lui valut un bon nombre de sortilèges en pleine figure.

Dans les couloirs, l'ambiance était pire chaque jour. Ombrage et la Brigade oubliaient les limites toujours un peu plus et étaient les seuls à sourire en traversant l'école.

Harry était d'une humeur de chien à cause de sa dispute sans fondement avec Drago, de ce qu'il se passait, d'Ombrage, de Dumbledore qui semblait avoir encore disparu, des Serpentards qui commençaient à abuser de leurs pouvoirs toujours un peu plus, de ses autres soucis comme l'approche des congés d'hiver, et pour couronner le tout, ses cauchemars revenaient avec trop de force.

Harry dormait déjà peu et cherchait désormais à ne plus dormir du tout. En mauvais terme avec Drago, ils dormaient chacun dans leur lit, et Harry réalisait en vivant son absence à quel point la présence de Drago pouvait l'apaiser la nuit.

Pour occuper ce temps où il ne dormait pas, et le distraire sur un sujet plus plaisant, Harry avait régulièrement rendez-vous en fin de soirée avec Damian McGuin à Godric's Hollow pour lui communiquer ses idées pour la rénovation de la maison de ses parents. Ils commençaient à faire des plans véritables et à poser pour de bon son projet, et cela était la seule bonne chose du moment.

Les livrets du Chicaneur parvinrent à sortir quelques fois et on pouvait y lire des astuces pour contrer Ombrage et la Brigade Inquisitoriale, pour leur échapper et pour les embêter.

On y trouvait aussi des informations réelles et non censurées de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, afin de parler de ces endroits qui étaient attaqués et dont la Gazette ne mentionnait pas l'évènement, et également bien sûr les lieux où l'on disait qu'Harry Potter était apparu.

L'Armée du Phénix réalisait que cette action était vraiment utile, et qu'elle redonnait espoir et courage aux autres élèves, alors ils redoublèrent d'efforts.

.

Ce mercredi, les élèves en se levant eurent la surprise de voir le château entièrement décoré à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Ombrage était ravie parce que tout était rose, et elle ne décourageait pas les jeunes amours tant qu'ils restaient chastes et qu'ils ne menaient pas à des débordements.

La matinée sembla alors passer dans une frénésie nouvelle et positive, durant laquelle ceux qui avaient un cœur à conquérir ou un cœur déjà conquis se mirent à chercher des cadeaux à offrir, et durant laquelle les autres cherchèrent à savoir si cette année, quelqu'un serait leur Valentin.

On entendit Mademoiselle Cybèle éclater de rire en voyant des filles de premières années venir la voir pour qu'elle leur dise comment la journée allait se passer, si un garçon viendrait les voir ou leur offrirait une carte, si elles seraient heureuses en amour cette année là…

Certains élèves reçurent des commandes de cartes et de fleurs à créer, d'autres se convertirent en messagers pour essayer de gagner quelques sous, et plus la journée avançait, plus les couples se multipliaient, de baladant main dans la main dans le château.

Evidemment il y avait des malheureux. Et parmi eux, un malheureux de très mauvais caractère.

Drago broyait tellement du noir qu'on pouvait presque voir le nuage noir orageux au-dessus de sa tête quand il avançait dans les couloirs. Blaise en fit même une blague : avec Fred et Georges avec qui il commençait à s'entendre assez bien grâce à l'AP, ils firent apparaître un réel nuage et des éclairs au-dessus de Drago.

Celui-ci le prit assez mal. Drago était tellement de mauvaise humeur que les filles qui s'approchaient de lui pour lui offrir des chocolats et des cartes finissaient par les donner à un autre Serpentard avec mission de lui transmettre, prenant peur autour de lui.

Harry se sentait désolé mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'afficher. Il avait beau lui avoir promis une surprise pour la soirée lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux, Drago ne réussissait pas à jouer le jeu du séducteur comme il le faisait tous les ans.

- Non mais regardez-moi ces grognasses ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant des filles minauder et offrir des cadeaux à Harry.

- Il faut que tu acceptes que ton cher et tendre est très populaire, dit Blaise avec théâtralité.

- Et oui, Darren Prince est un peu une légende, dit Théodore.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en marmonnant. Les deux garçons le suivirent jusqu'à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle.

- Allez, Dray, fais pas la gueule ! lança Blaise en rigolant.

Drago lui jeta son verre à la figure. Il haïssait ce surnom. Théodore éclata de rire. Drago les planta à nouveau et alla retrouver Crabbe et Goyle qui eux, au moins, ne feraient pas de commentaires et ne se moqueraient pas ouvertement de lui.

Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme et il s'en étonna. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils tenaient tant que ça à sa compagnie, même si c'était vrai qu'il les avait un peu délaissé ces derniers mois. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Enfin, il ne les considérait pas comme tels. Même s'ils avaient toujours été autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls eux aussi et Drago apprécia de ne voir aucune fille s'approcher d'eux.

Vers midi, la Grande Salle se remplissait à mesure que l'heure du repas approchait. Des couples s'étaient aussi formés entre les Maisons et les tables apparurent très mélangées. Cela ravit Harry, qui le remarqua en se dirigeant lentement vers sa propre table.

Lentement car toutes les dix secondes quelqu'un venait lui parler. En général une fille essayant de se faire remarquer à ses yeux. Il restait courtois et jouait un peu le jeu de la séduction mais laissait toujours entendre que rien ne serait possible, et les filles repartaient déçues mais heureuses de lui avoir parlé.

Il s'aperçut alors que laisser le rôle Darren Prince prendre le dessus était la meilleure chose à faire, plutôt que d'être naturel, car alors il n'aurait pas su du tout quoi répondre. Il se souvenait encore des désastres des années passées.

- Drago tu veux bien arrêter de faire la tête ? demanda Pansy à la table des Serpentards. Tu me déprimes.

- M'en fiche.

- Drago Malefoy, jeune homme, vous vous laissez bien trop aller. Votre langage enfin ! dit Daphné en prenant des airs outrés.

- Foutez-moi la paix.

Blaise se mit à rire à nouveau.

- Ta gueule, lui lança Drago.

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. A quelques pas de lui, Harry, Darren Prince, se faisait particulièrement accrocher par une jeune femme que Drago savait très dangereuse. Antonia Ophis, une Serpentard de sixième année, une nièce de Rodolphus Lestrange qui plus était, connue pour adorer Bellatrix.

Drago et elle ne s'étaient que rarement rencontrés, étant des sortes de cousins éloignés, mais Drago en savait assez pour s'inquiéter sérieusement de la voir tourner autour d'Harry.

Elle était ambitieuse, cruelle, et sans cœur, mais elle savait aussi parfaitement jouer la comédie, et elle était une grande manipulatrice. Et la logique voulait que Darren Prince ne soit pas laissé indifférent aux charmes de cette véritable Serpentarde.

- Je crois que quelqu'un devrait se dévouer pour retenir Drago à table avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, fit remarquer Théodore.

- Ou peut-être devrait-on le faire sortir carrément, renchérit Blaise.

- Oui, cela devient dangereux de le laisser en liberté, ajouta Théodore.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'un fauve, intervint Daphné.

La jeune fille venait d'arriver. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et comprit rapidement quel était le problème.

- Regarde-le, c'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Blaise. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait qu'il montre les dents ?

- Je crois qu'il grogne même, ajouta Théodore.

- Vos gueule vous tous, réagit enfin Drago. Que quelqu'un aille éloigner cette salope de lui. Tout de suite.

Les Serpentards de son année autour de lui se regardèrent, amusés, et Daphné se dévoua pour aller jouer les préfètes et séparer ainsi Antonia de Darren.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait, la Serpentard passa à l'action.

Antonia attrapa Darren par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

Et le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Antonia ouvrit les yeux, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

Et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un poing se dirigeant à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Elle vola à quelques mètres et tomba brutalement sur le sol. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent, et elle se redressa, furieuse.

Mais Drago se tenait à côté d'Harry, fulminant de rage. Harry le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et le questionnement. Drago se rendit alors compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il plissa les yeux. Harry pressentit le mauvais coup qui allait suivre.

Drago attrapa le visage d'Harry, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de toute part.

Drago se retourna en tenant Harry fermement. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la Salle, furieux et menaçant.

- La prochaine personne qui le touche regretta d'être née. Il est à moi !

.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance de rumeurs et potins dans tout le château, en particulier autour de Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy qui s'affichaient enfin… et qui avaient disparu dès la fin des cours.

McGonagall et Severus les retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait les bras croisés et sourcils froncés par le mécontentement, face à un Drago Malefoy à l'air fier. Plus loin dans la pièce, assis à son bureau, Dumbledore regardait au loin en caressant les plumes de Fumseck.

- Ah, vous voilà, accueillit-il les deux enseignants.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Minerva d'une voix incertaine en observant l'attitude des deux garçons assis à deux sièges opposés du bureau.

- Plus ou moins, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Ces deux jeunes gens viennent d'arriver et il semble qu'ils aient passé une bonne partie de leur après-midi à se disputer.

Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard et le professeur de Métamorphose essaya d'intervenir.

- Harry, ce qui est fait est fait et je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en vouloir à Mr Malefoy pour son geste, certes imprudent, mais dont les motivations ont été compréhensibles, dit McGonagall.

- Oui, imprudent, c'est bien le mot ! réagit immédiatement Harry. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, hein ?!

- Si nous avons de la chance, personne n'en saura rien pour l'instant en dehors de Poudlard, et… commença Severus.

- C'est ça, oui, bien sûr ! Tous les journaux sont déjà en train de préparer leur une de demain ! Et alors je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Voldemort va tirer de ça ! l'interrompit Harry.

Drago s'énerva de nouveau.

- A t'entendre on dirait que tu aurais préféré que cette poufiasse continue de t'emballer devant tout le monde ! réagit-il.

- Je l'aurais repoussée, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Cette petite crise de jalousie va nous coûter bien plus qu'un baiser volé !

- Cette « petite crise de jalousie » ?! s'écria Drago avec colère. Tu aurais réagis comment toi si elle s'était agrippée à mon cou comme ça, hein ?! Parce qu'à ce que je sache, tu es autant jaloux et possessif que moi !

- Peut-être mais je réfléchis un minimum avant d'agir ! Tu as agis comme un stupide Gryffondor !

- Et toi tu deviens un peu trop un stupide Serpentard !

- Stop ! Ca suffit maintenant ! intervinrent Minerva et Severus.

Harry et Drago continuèrent de se lancer des regards noirs mais se turent.

- Comme Minerva l'a souligné, ce qui est fait est fait, insista Dumbledore en reportant son attention sur eux. Oui cela aura des conséquences mais vous devez vous calmer tous les deux.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et détourna la tête.

- Drago, je m'excuse d'avoir mal réagi alors que ce que tu as fait était légitime, et je comprends pourquoi tu as pu en avoir marre de voir d'autres me tourner autour. J'avoue que j'aurais craqué aussi et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir pu me retenir si les choses avaient été inversées. C'est juste que… J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, tout le temps, constamment, que je me dis…

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il détestait quand Harry le troublait autant.

- Ecoute, je… reprit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Drago pour s'approcher de lui. Il lui prit les mains.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Drago mit un moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'il le fit, il sut à quel point Harry l'aimait et à quel point il l'aimait en retour.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé, dit-il finalement d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et il posa son front sur l'épaule d'Harry qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et les trois adultes dans la pièce échangèrent des regards soulagés.

Dumbledore reprit la parole après quelques minutes et Harry retourna s'assoir.

- Bien, je vous remercie de vos efforts pour améliorer les choses. Maintenant, effectivement il va falloir parler de ce qu'il va se passer, et essayer de prévoir les différentes réactions.

- Ombrage n'a rien dit mais je me méfierais d'elle, dit Severus. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter. J'avais discuté avec Narcissa Malefoy après sa conversation avec Drago, et elle m'a rapporté ce qu'elle avait pu déjà lui dire. Elle estimait que ce serait une protection pour son fils qu'il soit… apprécié de Darren Prince, le nouveau favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, Mr Malefoy est assuré de ne rien subir de la part des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort tant qu'Harry ne fait rien sous son personnage qui puisse lui déplaire, compléta Dumbledore.

Harry prit un air grave.

- J'en ai conscience, dit-il en serrant la main de Drago dans la sienne. Pour l'instant, tout va bien de ce côté et je fais attention à ce que cela reste ainsi.

- En revanche, reprit Severus, étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux un peu particuliers dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va falloir faire les choses selon certaines traditions…

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais sentant Drago se raidir, il se tourna vers lui et s'inquiéta de le voir devenir embarrassé.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Il va falloir faire une présentation officielle aux familles.

Harry regarda son père qui venait de parler, la bouche ouverte tant il était abasourdi. Il la referma mais serra les dents et prononça difficilement :

- Vous voulez… que Drago… me présente officiellement comme son petit ami… _à ses parents_ ?

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Vous voulez que je sois présenté comme petit ami de Drago à _Lucius Malefoy_ ?!

- Ce ne sera pas évident mais c'est une démarche naturelle et en tant que jeune héritier d'une famille noble de sang pur, tu te dois de respecter…

Harry croisa les bras et prit un air buté.

- Lucius Malefoy a essayé de me tuer directement une fois déjà. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je refuse de lui donner d'autres raisons d'essayer.

Drago tiqua.

- Mon père a essayé de te tuer un jour ? releva-t-il.

- Vous en parlerez à un autre moment, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, intervint Severus. Et Harry, Lucius Malefoy n'aura pas envie de te tuer pour être le petit ami de son fils.

- C'est cela, oui…

- Harry, tu es Darren Prince le favori de Voldemort et les Malefoy tombent de plus en plus en disgrâce à ses yeux. Lucius réagira comme Narcissa, il n'y verra que son intérêt, continua Severus.

- De mieux en mieux…

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Severus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller… Rien ne t'arrivera, et rien n'arrivera à Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas.

.

Et le lendemain matin, comme Harry l'avait prédit, les hiboux débarquèrent au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en grand nombre et avec des journaux à la couverture éloquente.

« _Un couple inattendu ou souhaité ?_ » disait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers, « _Le jeune Malefoy trouve chaussure à son pied_ » disait Sorcière Hebdo. D'autres titres tout aussi stupides s'étalaient ainsi sur les premières pages de tous les journaux sorciers.

De mauvaise humeur, Harry envoya balader ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop. Hermione essaya de discuter avec lui, pour comprendre pourquoi il prenait tant cela à cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves que cela est si grave si vous ne risquez rien du côté de Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je n'aime pas ça c'est tout. J'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'attention tu le sais.

- Oui, je sais bien. Mais tu devrais faire attention de ne pas attirer les questions autour de ton attitude, qui est illogique en réalité.

- Je sais, je sais… Je suis autant énervé par tout cela que par le fait que ça m'énerve sans raison.

Harry soupira longuement. Drago de son côté n'osait rien dire, parce que c'était sa faute. Et puis il était toujours blessé de sa réaction.

Le soir de leur St Valentin, à cause de tout cela, ils s'étaient couchés en silence et Harry avait immédiatement montré qu'il cherchait à s'endormir. Et Drago s'était senti déçu, parce qu'il avait imaginé une soirée plus spéciale et particulière pour l'occasion.

.

Mais les problèmes leur tombèrent de nouveau dessus. Ombrage finit par découvrir que les professeurs faisaient faire de la pratique aux élèves, alors qu'elle l'avait interdit peu après son arrivée à Poudlard.

Harry fut témoin de cette scène. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Miss Mint, et ils avaient appris de nouveaux sortilèges de duels.

Cassiopeia avait décidé de prendre le risque de faire tout de même de la pratique. Et personne ne l'avait dénoncée, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser.

En réalité, tous tenaient à la pratique des sortilèges, même les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Entre les examens de fin d'année et le fait qu'ils vivaient bien plus que nombreux autres élèves, la menace de Voldemort, ils tenaient particulièrement à savoir se battre convenablement.

Et même si Ombrage prenait du pouvoir, et si ceux qui la suivaient n'hésitaient pas à dénoncer un élève, ils n'étaient pas si prompts à rapporter les agissements d'un professeur de l'école.

Il s'avéra rapidement aussi que Cassiopeia avait compris que Darren était Harry en réalité. Lorsqu'Harry Potter était parti de la classe, Darren Prince était arrivé, et elle l'avait mis avec Drago Malefoy au premier cours pour évaluer son niveau tout en ne changeant pas les habitudes des autres.

Et elle s'était tout de suite aperçue qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.  
Harry était tombé des nues en apprenant que Miss Mint savait qui il était vraiment depuis son arrivée, car elle n'en avait jamais rien fait savoir. Il avait aussi fait attention à ne pas aller voir Caitlin lorsqu'elle était dans les environs, et n'avait pas soupçonné un instant qu'elle soit au courant depuis le début.

Mais Cassiopeia faisait partie de l'Ordre désormais, et elle était clairement du côté de Dumbledore, et d'Harry. Et elle s'occupait de Caitlin la majeure partie du temps. Harry ne doutait pas un instant d'elle.

Et donc Miss Mint enseignait de la pratique lorsqu'Ombrage ne l'inspectait pas. Et ce jour-là, durant le cours qu'elle donnait aux Serpentards et Gryffondors de septième année, Ombrage intervint, par surprise et sans frapper.

L'arrivée d'Ombrage se fit dans un silence de plomb. Elle regarda Miss Mint, plissa les yeux, eut un sourire carnassier, sortit sa plume et son carnet, et écrivit et murmurant, jubilant de prononcer ce mot :

- _Renvoyée…_ !

Et personne ne put rien y faire.

Aucun professeur, pas même Dumbledore, ne put intervenir. Le lendemain, Ombrage s'installait comme nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, à l'effroi de tous, et Miss Mint quitta le château…

Officiellement. Le soir-même, aux entraînements de Sirius et Remus, elle fut présente, à la grande joie des élèves. Elle emménagea avec Caitlin dans les appartements des deux Maraudeurs, créant une chambre secrète avec l'aide des elfes de maisons de l'école, pour elle et la petite fille.

Et Harry décida alors qu'il était plus sage, tant qu'Ombrage serait au château, que Caitlin prétende être partie en même temps que l'enseignante. Il n'aimait pas la faire se cacher ainsi, mais il préférait assurer sa sécurité. Ombrage croyait que l'enfant était la fille de Cassiopeia, et si Caitlin était vue à l'école, l'horrible femme enquêterait sur elle, et cela ne pourrait pas bien se terminer.

Harry décida finalement de se rattraper envers Drago pour sa mauvaise humeur, durant le week-end. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et de nombreux couples avaient décidé d'y aller en amoureux, avec la St Valentin aussi proche.

En sortant de cours, vendredi, Harry s'approcha de Drago, et caressant furtivement son dos de sa main, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'offre un rendez-vous galant demain après-midi, pour me faire pardonner…

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, soulagé. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et rapidement car tout le monde commençait à un peu trop les regarder.

Ils montèrent à la bibliothèque où ils devaient retrouver Lisa pour les réunions de travail en groupe. Alors qu'ils y étaient presque, Drago s'arrêta subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Harry.

- Hum… Lisa… Et bien Lisa était plutôt bien au courant pour… ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé avant les vacances… bafouilla Drago en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

- Heu… Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en riant un peu de l'état dans lequel Drago s'était mis en une seconde.

Drago attrapa le col d'Harry et l'attira dans un renfoncement du mur.

- Elle savait pour toi et moi ! Chuchota-t-il. Et maintenant d'un seul coup, je passe à autre chose ? Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais clairement déclaré que…

- Chut, calme-toi ! Ca va bien se passer, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu m'en voulais d'être parti sans rien dire, et que quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai essayé de te séduire, tu as laissé les choses se faire pour combler le vide affectif et émotionnel que j'avais créé en partant.

- Dit comme ça, c'est incompréhensible, se mit à rire Drago.

Harry rit à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent davantage qu'un peu plus tôt, n'ayant plus les regards sur eux.

Drago interrompit leur baiser :

- Et il est hors de question que je raconte un truc pareil. J'ai encore un minimum d'orgueil mal placé, de fierté trop haut placée, et d'estime de moi-même.

Harry rit à nouveau et l'embrassa encore.

Un toussotement les interrompit. Lisa se tenait vers eux les bras croisés, et un regard furieux braqué sur Drago. Harry et lui jouèrent les fiers et les indifférents, mais Lisa avait du caractère.

- Excuse-moi, Prince, mais j'ai quelque chose à dire à Malefoy, en privé !

Harry regarda Drago et regarda Lisa à nouveau. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna, envoyant des ondes encourageantes vers Drago.

- Malefoy, espèce de… de… espèce de petit con ! Harry est parti il n'y a pas si longtemps et tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas parti de gaieté de cœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a du ressentir en découvrant que tu étais passé à autre chose, hein ?! Et avec un mec prétentieux et insupportable et suffisant et...

- Parle moins fort, s'il te plaît, enfin ! essaya de la calmer Drago.

- Je m'en fiche, tu le mérites ! cria Lisa.

- Eh, oh, je tiens encore à ma vie, alors évite de crier partout que j'appréciais Potter plus que je ne l'aurais dû !

Lisa était trop énervée.

- Je m'en fiche je t'ai dit ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

- Bon écoute, Turpin, je ne t'en dois aucune, tu n'es pas ma mère ni celle de Potter !

- Je suis sortie avec lui en connaissance de cause, je te rappelle ! continua de crier Lisa avec colère. Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur toutes les fois où il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous alors que j'étais sa petite amie, parce que je pensais que c'était quelque chose de fort et important !

- Peut-être, mais il est parti sans explications, alors arrête de m'en vouloir ! Tu pourrais lui en vouloir à lui ! essaya Drago de détourner.

- On parle de toi, là !

- Fous-moi la paix maintenant tu veux !

Ils commençaient à sérieusement s'énerver et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il savait qu'il aurait du dire la vérité sur son faux départ depuis le début, et qu'il aurait du lui dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti, mais il n'avait jamais osé. Et plus le temps passait, moins il se sentait le courage de lui parler.

Drago et Lisa continuaient de se disputer et Harry estima qu'il était temps qu'il les arrête. Il s'avança.

- En fait tu te jouais de lui, tu t'en foutais complètement de lui ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre Serpentard pourri ! cria Lisa. Et bien, heureusement qu'il est parti avant de trop s'attacher à toi, et heureusement pour toi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le faire souffrir plus que tu ne le fais maintenant !

- Ferme-la, répondit juste Drago en serrant les dents, ayant du mal à supporter les accusations.

- Et puis si on y pense, en fait tu t'accroches aux mecs qui ont du pouvoir et de l'influence pour sauver ta vie ! Tu as eu de la chance parce qu'Harry est gentil, mais Prince est aussi salopard que toi et bien plus dangereux, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois !

- Oh mais par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs ! s'exclama Drago avec exaspération et colère.

Il attrapa Lisa par le col et l'approcha brutalement de lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en dégager, il marmonna entre ses dents :

- Darren et Harry sont la même personne, imbécile !

Harry s'arrêta là où il était, inspira lentement pour ne pas s'énerver, expira plus lentement encore. Et Drago le vit.

- Oups, lâcha le Serpentard en voyant l'air furieux d'Harry.

Lisa se retourna en suivant son regard et sursauta en voyant un Darren Prince en colère juste derrière elle. Elle plissa les yeux, se retourna vers Drago qui semblait essayer de se cacher derrière elle, se retourna à nouveau vers Darren.

Harry s'avança vers eux mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Drago derrière Lisa.

- Excuse-moi Lisa, je vais récupérer le crétin qui n'a pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'il vient encore de faire une connerie.

- C'est toi… ? prononça Lisa avec hésitation.

Harry soupira.

- Bon, on laisse tomber la bibliothèque. Je suis même surpris qu'on ne nous ait pas entendus déjà. Viens, suis-moi.

- Attends, eh oh, je ne te suis nulle part tant que je…

- Tu crois que j'aurais laissé Drago Malefoy me dire que j'étais… qui-tu-sais, et que j'agirais ainsi, si cela n'était pas vrai ? essaya Harry.

Lisa croisa les bras.

- Prouve-le-moi. Dis moi quelque chose que toi seul pourrait savoir.

Harry réfléchit. Drago eut une idée alors il tenta :

- Tu peux lui montrer ton vrai visa…

Harry s'approcha rapidement de Drago et posa une main sur sa bouche.

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas déjà été assez imprudent peut-être ? gronda-t-il à côté de lui.

Drago arrêta d'essayer de s'exprimer et de bouger. Il s'arrêta parce qu'Harry avait l'air vraiment menaçant, mais aussi parce qu'il ressentait une fois encore l'effet de l'incise lancée par Harry.

Comme la première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il avait l'impression que par sa voix seule Harry l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il disait. Drago ne pensait pas qu'Harry en ait conscience et cela était une bonne chose pour l'instant, mais il allait falloir en parler avec… avec Granger. _Super_.

- Bon c'est bon, je te suis, dit finalement Lisa.

Harry relâcha Drago qui n'osait pas lever les yeux sous le regard toujours furieux d'Harry. Il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute et n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Drago eut l'impression que la phrase lâchée avec dureté et froideur par Harry le frappait comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il leva enfin les yeux mais Harry était déjà parti avec Lisa. Drago se sentait mal.

Il trouvait qu'Harry exagérait un peu mais en même temps, Drago avait quand même carrément tout dévoilé, même si cela avait été à voix basse et avec personne autour. Mais si des gens les avaient vraiment espionnés par des moyens parfois très efficaces, ils auraient tout entendu, et deviné que Drago avait dit la vérité.

Harry emmena Lisa dans la Salle sur Demande et lui raconta tout. Elle lui cria dessus un bon moment pour ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt mais finit par se calmer. Il lui demanda ensuite d'aller signer le parchemin d'Hermione, leur garantie de secret, et elle accepta sans tergiverser. Il lui proposa alors de faire partie de l'Armée du Phénix, et si elle le désirait, qu'elle demande à Hermione de lui en parler pour être mise au courant. Lisa, bien qu'ayant déjà décidé d'accepter, lui répondit qu'elle y réfléchirait.

.

Le soir venu, quand Drago rentra à sa chambre sans avoir reparlé à Harry, il le trouva assis sur son lit avec quelque chose dans les mains. Quand il eut refermé la porte, Harry se leva et s'avança vers lui.

Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'exclama :

- Je suis tellement désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je m'en veux, je suis désolé, je…

Il ne put continuer car Harry s'était avancé pour l'embrasser avec passion. Drago se détendit en voyant qu'Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent s'assoir l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Harry lui tendit le présent qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchés trop longtemps, dit-il doucement. Mais s'il te plaît, fais plus attention…

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé… répondit Drago d'une toute petite voix.

- Tiens, prends-le. C'est mon cadeau de St Valentin.

- Merci.

Drago prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Sous le papier cadeau, une petite boite sombre. Drago l'ouvrit, et découvrit alors un petit dragon miniature.

Il le prit et le posa sur sa paume. Le dragon se mit à bouger et des flammes minuscules sortirent de ses narines. Drago sourit, amusé. Le regardant de plus près, il lui sembla qu'il le connaissait.

- C'est…

- La version miniature du dragon que j'ai affronté l'an dernier, oui, réponit Harry. Chacun de nous avait dû tirer au sort le dragon dont il allait devoir prendre l'œuf. Je l'ai gardé, je le mettais sur ma table de nuit. Je crois qu'il a développé une certaine intelligence…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, il me reconnaît, et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'adapte à la situation et aux personnes qu'il voit.

- Tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Non, je t'avoue. J'ai eu envie de te l'offrir. Je me suis dit qu'il t'allait bien, il a un sale caractère…

Drago frappa Harry à l'épaule et renifla avec dédain. Le dragon souffla du feu par les narines et détourna la tête.

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais… dit Harry en riant.

Drago regarda le dragon et rit à son tour.

- Le dragon grandeur nature était une femelle, j'imagine que celui-ci aussi, bien que j'ai toujours pensé juste « le dragon ». Je te laisse le soin de le ou la nommer, je te l'offre.

- Merci très cher, dit Drago en embrassant Harry tendrement. Je vais réfléchir à un nom qui conviendrait alors.

Drago posa le dragon sur sa table de chevet et se retourna vers Harry. Harry vit un changement dans son regard et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors que Drago ne faisait que le regarder fixement.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau de St Valentin… murmura Drago en réponse.

Le Serpentard se redressa pour passer une jambe de chaque côté de la taille d'Harry. A genoux ainsi sur lui, Drago attrapa de ses deux mains la nuque de son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur son dos et approchèrent encore d'avantage les deux corps. Elles passèrent sous la chemise de Drago et caressèrent sa peau nue. Drago descendit une main sur le torse d'Harry, et puis l'autre, et toutes deux commencèrent à défaire l'un après l'autre les boutons qui retenaient la chemise attachée.

Elles passèrent ensuite sur la peau dénudée d'abord en douces caresses qui se firent petit à petit plus pressantes. Drago enleva lentement la chemise d'Harry en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ses mains restèrent ensuite sur son torse et continuèrent leurs caresses. Sa bouche se décala de ses lèvres pour en embrasser la commissure, puis embrassa la joue, et puis le cou. Les mains d'Harry s'occupèrent à leur tour de la chemise de Drago et l'enlevèrent.

Harry pressa encore d'avantage Drago contre lui et reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Drago sentit le désir monter en lui. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Et Harry arrêta les choses. A regret. Il s'écarta de Drago et l'écarta de lui. Drago le regarda avec incompréhension et frustration. Il y arrivait bien cette fois, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Regardant Harry, il vit que celui-ci en avait autant envie que lui, mais que quelque chose le retenait.

- Bon, qu'y a-t-il ? finit par demander Drago une fois que tous deux furent un peu plus calmes.

- Je suis désolé Drago. C'est juste que… On ne peut pas.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Drago.

- Je… c'est juste que… essaya de répondre Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas encore expliquer à Drago ses raisons, il devait d'abord être sûr.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Drago finalement après le silence d'Harry.

Il l'embrassa encore, plus tendrement, plus sagement, et bougea pour se retrouver à côté de lui. Il entoura son torse de ses bras tandis qu'Harry ramenait les couvertures sur eux et l'embrassait sur le front. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après s'être souhaités, amusés, une bonne Saint Valentin.

.

Le lendemain était donc samedi et le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Drago se réveilla tôt et poussa littéralement Harry hors du lit pour le renvoyer dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'as invité à un rendez-vous, alors je vais me préparer. Et tu as intérêt à être présentable aussi ! lui dit-il avec un ton fier et péremptoire.

Harry grogna mais s'exécuta. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes du Hall, ils étaient tous les deux très soignés. Harry accueillit Drago avec un baiser qui suscita des regards et commentaires mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient.

- Mr Prince, vous ai-je déjà signalé que j'aimais votre garde-robe ?

- Non, pas encore Mr Malefoy, et cela me froissa que vous ne l'ayez pas fait.

- Et bien je vous en fais le compliment aujourd'hui, très cher, ce que vous portez est tout à fait élégant.

- Je vous en remercie, très cher.

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent encore. Des toussotements les interrompirent et ils découvrirent leurs amis Serpentards qui les regardaient avec des airs moqueurs ou exaspérés.

Ils allèrent ensembles au village dans une bonne ambiance. Harry et Drago abandonnèrent leurs amis après un peu de temps passé avec eux pour passer du temps seulement tous les deux, après que Drago l'ait réclamé en rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous au départ.

Drago et Harry allèrent boire une Bièraubeurre tranquillement. Il leur semblait que rien ne pouvait gâcher leur journée.

Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent des Trois Balais, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient peut-être parlé un peu vite.

.

Harry était sorti le premier et Drago derrière lui ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'arrêta subitement. Il comprit mieux lorsqu'un poing vola et frappa Harry violemment, l'envoyant par terre.

- Comment oses-tu toucher à mon fils espèce de petit salopard ?! hurla une voix qu'Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement bien qu'il devinât à qui elle appartenait.

- Lucius, calme-toi, tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver, se fit entendre la voix de Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry leva les yeux vers les parents de Drago et déglutit.

Lucius Malefoy avait l'air furieux. Drago se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Harry vit Severus approcher, sûrement attiré par l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux, et essaya de se sentir un peu plus rassuré. Severus saurait calmer Lucius Malefoy.

Celui-ci s'avança avec violence et de façon très menaçante vers Harry, et l'attrapa au col de ses deux mains, le soulevant presque de terre.

- Tu as été invité dans ma maison, tu as été présenté à mes amis et à mon fils, et tu te permets de le pervertir de la sorte dans mon dos ?! recommença à lui crier dessus Malefoy.

Harry grimaça.

- Mon fils est le dernier de la dynastie des Malefoy, il est promis à une sorcière de son rang et donnera de nouveaux héritiers ! Drago, éloigne-toi tout de suite !

Drago hésita tout en continuant mais plus faiblement d'essayer de séparer son père et Harry qui n'avait pas encore réagi. Il ne savait pas comment agir, où se situer.

Sa mère vint à son secours alors que Severus arrivait enfin.

- Lucius, calme-toi, répéta-t-elle. Allons parler quelque part où nous serons plus tranquilles.

- Bonne idée, Narcissa, la soutint Severus. Et allez donc tous vaquer à vos stupides occupations habituelles, vous tous, ceci n'est pas un spectacle ! lança-t-il aux élèves et personnes attroupées autour d'eux.

Lucius resta immobile et silencieux une seconde mais finit par lâcher Harry qui recula en se massant le cou. Drago resta près de lui et son père n'eut pas le temps d'en dire quoi que ce soit car sa femme l'entraîna plus loin.

Severus s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda à voix basse s'il allait bien. Harry répondit par un hochement de tête.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas au couple Malefoy et s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bistrot dans lequel Harry n'était jamais allé, un peu excentré du village. Severus sortit sa baguette et envoya un message aux autres professeurs présents sur Pré-au-Lard pour les prévenir de la situation.

Harry s'était bien gardé de dire quoi que ce soit, préférant ne pas risquer de nouvelles attaques de Lucius Malefoy qui se retenait avec peine de lui sauter à nouveau au visage. Et puis il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Il s'agissait des Malefoy tout de même. Et Harry avait toujours bien en tête les quelques fois où il avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy, rencontres qui n'avaient jamais été particulièrement positives.

Entre la deuxième et la quatrième année, Harry avait assez vu de Lucius Malefoy pour savoir qu'il ne l'apprécierait jamais. Et voilà qu'il sortait avec son fils, il avait vraiment le don de se mettre dans les problèmes.

Le silence qui régnait était lourd et tendu. Narcissa finit par prendre la parole et s'adressa à son fils.

- Drago, chéri, nous avons voulu te rendre une petite visite surprise pour voir si tout allait bien, si tu allais bien. Avec toute cette publicité et toutes ces attentions ces derniers temps, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop affecté… ?

- Ca va, mère, je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit Drago tout en gardant un œil sur son père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Severus en s'adressa aux parents Malefoy, tout se passe bien pour Drago.

Le silence tomba à nouveau, plus gêné cette fois. Narcissa tenta alors d'entamer la conversation avec Harry, qui n'avait toujours rien dit et n'avait pas relâché son attention sur Lucius Malefoy sans pour autant le fixer du regard. Il semblait que celui-ci agissait de même envers lui, mais aucun ne cherchait à relancer les hostilités.

- Darren, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? dit donc Narcissa à Harry.

- Darren Prince, madame, ravi de vous revoir, lui répondit Harry.

Harry hésita une seconde mais il se tourna finalement de nouveau vers Lucius Malefoy et rassembla intérieurement tout les efforts du monde.

Il s'inclina légèrement dans un salut respectueux et se releva ensuite pour lui parler en le regardant, cherchant à montrer à la fois du respect et de l'assurance, choses dont il espérait qu'elles seraient appréciées.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je suis également ravi de vous revoir. J'espérais, je vous l'avoue, une rencontre prochaine entre nous et nos famille. Sachez que j'éprouve des sentiments forts et sincères pour votre fils et que je ne ferais rien qui lui porterait affront, à lui, à son nom, ou à ses proches. Sachez aussi que c'est un honneur pour moi d'être lié à la haute et célèbre maison Malefoy.

Drago vit sa mère et Severus sembler être soulagés et, comme il le lui semblait déjà, Harry avait apparemment présenté les choses correctement sans rien dire de travers.

Il observa son père qui n'avait pas exprimé son ressentiment sur la question mais estima que s'il n'avait pas apprécié, cela se serait déjà fait savoir. Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion mais ne s'autorisa pas un instant de détente tant Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas réagi.

Lucius regardait Harry avec intensité, essayant de lire un peu à travers lui, essayant de savoir quel type de personne il était. Et pendant qu'il observait le Darren Prince qui se tenait droit et fier devant lui et avec respect et dignité, pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles que celui-ci avait prononcées, il se rappela alors les mots de son épouse.

« _Darren Prince est le nouveau favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il protégera Drago et nous protégera tous avec lui._ » Et Lucius savait qu'elle avait raison.

Alors il tendit sa main. Harry tendit alors la sienne à son tour et leurs deux mains se serrèrent.

Derrière eux, Narcissa et Drago laissèrent échapper le souffle qu'ils retenaient depuis quelques minutes. Tout s'était bien passé finalement. Tout allait bien se passer de ce côté-là.

Drago se le répéta encore en boucle durant les minutes qui suivirent, tandis que sa mère discutait cordialement avec Harry et que son père parlait, un peu reculé, avec Severus, apparemment à propos d'Harry, mais sans animosité.

.

Et le lendemain matin sans attendre, Drago reçut une lettre de ses parents.

_« Drago,_

Nous sommes satisfaits d'avoir pu rencontrer Darren Prince et nous avons été satisfaits de son attitude qui a été très correcte.

Nous avons rapporté notre entrevue au maître et il a exprimé son accord envers votre relation. Nous avons également moyenné avec les Parkinson une compensation pour rompre la promesse de mariage faite entre nos deux familles.

Sois aussi préparé à passer les quelques jours de congés prochains auprès de ton oncle et de ta tante Lestrange. Fais attention à toi, porte-toi bien, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Tes parents. »

Drago la donna à Harry, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Harry lut, posa le parchemin, regarda Drago, regarda le parchemin, releva les yeux, et les ferma. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Hum… vous allez bien les garçons ? demanda Daphné.

- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps d'une voix aux accents désespérés.

- Drago, tes parents sont toujours aussi… sérieux et intenses à propos de tes relations ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse sans bouger.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

- Je veux dire, je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mais tes parents viennent seulement de me rencontrer…

- Oui je sais.

Il y eut un silence. Drago se redressa soudain.

- Tu sais que tu veux passer ta vie avec moi ? releva-t-il.

- Tu pensais autrement ?

Drago regarda Harry, cacha difficilement un petit sourire, dit simplement « Non », et reprit son petit déjeuner.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comme il ne manifestait aucune nouvelle réaction, Drago finit par s'en inquiéter.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne peux pas aller chez les Lestrange. Je refuse catégoriquement. Cela fait des semaines et des semaines que je cherche comment éviter ça sans attirer de soupçons ou risquer quelque chose, répondit Harry en chuchotant. Je cherche un moyen de nous éviter à tous les deux d'y aller et je ne trouve rien.

Drago regarda Harry avec un étrange regard. Il se pencha vers lui, posa un baiser sur sa joue, et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

- On trouvera quelque chose, dit-il simplement.

Harry releva la tête, regarda Drago, et sourit.

.

Harry s'excusa ensuite auprès de Drago et quitta la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande où il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Ron et Hermione n'arrive.

Ils se saluèrent et s'assirent dans leurs fauteuils désormais personnels après toutes ces réunions à les recréer, et Hermione disposa sur la table basse devant eux les notes qu'elle avait. Harry sortit alors les siennes et les y ajouta.

Harry déplia alors un parchemin qui s'avéra être les plans d'une maison. Hermione fronça les sourcils en l'observant de plus près.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'avais une idée derrière la tête lorsque nous avons repris Godric's Hollow. Voici les plans de la maison de mes parents, telle qu'elle sera lorsque la rénovation sera terminée. Damian Mac'Guin, qui a pris en charge la surveillance et protection de Godric's Hollow, m'a aidé à les dessiner et à préciser mes idées de reconstruction et d'aménagement.

Harry leur détailla quelques idées et Ron releva soudain un détail :

- Pourquoi ta maison possède-t-elle une salle d'entraînement et un aménagement prévu pour accueillir un grand nombre de personnes à la fois ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas l'air très familiale…

- Justement, cela a un lien avec ce dont je voulais parler avec vous ensuite.

- Harry, à quoi va servir cette maison en réalité… ? demanda Hermione en s'inquiétant un peu.

- Ce sera notre quartier général ! répondit Harry, ravi de son idée. Godric's Hollow sera le quartier général de l'Armée du Phénix, comme le 12 Square Grimmaud est celui de l'Ordre du Phoenix !

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation enthousiaste mais Hermione ne sembla pas l'être autant.

- Harry, on ne va pas sortir de Poudlard pour nos réunions, c'est trop risqué ! Et puis nous ne nous voyons pas si souvent que ça et pas si longtemps à chaque fois, c'est très différent de l'Ordre. Et…

- J'y ai pensé Hermione, et ne t'inquiète pas, la maison n'est pas encore prête. Les travaux avancent bien cependant !

- Qui as-tu engagé pour ça d'ailleurs ? demanda Ron.

- Des elfes de maisons de Poudlard. Oui, Hermione, je leur ai proposé de les payer mais ils ont tous refusé, même Dobby. J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre des photos pour vous montrer sa tête quand je l'ai nommé chef des travaux !

Ron rit et Hermione s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Harry continua avec un grand sourire et cela amusa encore plus ses deux meilleurs amis de le voir content de lui comme ça.

- Dumbledore est au courant bien sûr ? demanda soudain Hermione.

- Il est censé l'être. Comme je n'arrivais jamais à le trouver pour lui parler, j'ai demandé à McGonagall de mettre une lettre sur son bureau, et ensuite j'ai encore attendu trois jours avant de laisser tomber et de dire à Dobby qu'il pouvait y aller. J'ai quand même mis Sirius, Remus, et mon père au courant.

- Bon, ça va, approuva Hermione. Mais cela ne résout pas la question de sortir ou non de Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Pour l'instant oui, mais je ne pense pas que les choses vont rester comme elles sont maintenant. Et je veux avoir un lieu de repli pour plus tard.

- Tu penses que Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard ?

- Pas tout de suite, il s'en prendra d'abord au Ministère je pense, c'est moins bien protégé que l'école et les gens ne sont pas prêts à se défendre contre lui là-bas.

- C'est logique, dit Hermione, pensive.

Harry rangea le plan de la maison et étala d'autres notes et pages de livres magiquement copiées.

- Voilà ce dont je voulais vous parler autrement. Ca concerne ce combat des puissances ancestrales, dont parlait Dumbledore, entre le Pouvoir d'Amour et la Magie des Ténèbres.

Harry chercha alors dans ses parchemins et plaça devant eux une sorte de diagramme. Il y avait en réalité deux colonnes avec des mots latins.

- L'un en face de l'autre, il y a, pour le Pouvoir d'Amour : le "_Dux et Princeps_", et pour la Magie des Ténèbres : le "_Rex_", montra Harry. Ce sont les deux Champions des puissances.

- Le Chef et Prince, face au Roi, traduisit Hermione. Lord Voldemort est le Roi et toi tu es le Prince, c'est assez logique. Et ici_Princeps_ désigne le '_premier parmi tous_', et le terme était utilisé pour les Empereurs romains.

La jeune fille réfléchit et développa encore :

- Ensuite, tu n'es pas seulement _Prince_ en fait, tu es aussi _Guide_, le terme est utilisé pour '_celui qui mène_', chef mais guide, pas chef dans le sens de tyran. Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Merci, je n'arrivais pas à traduire exactement. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider sur la suite ?

Sous "_Dux et Princeps_" était écrit "_Imperator et Socius_", et en dessous de "_Rex_" était écrit "_Primus Servus_".

- _Imperator_ signifie Général en Chef, et pas empereur ou quelque chose dans le genre, répondit Hermione. C'est logique, derrière le _Dux_, le _Guide_, il y a son second si on veut, celui qui vient juste après lui. Et comme tu es aussi _Princeps_, le _Prince_, tu as ton_Socius_, ton _Compagnon_.

- Drago, dit Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça. Drago est celui qui est à la fois ton général en chef et ton compagnon, c'est-à-dire qu'il est avec toi sur tous les plans : il est avec toi quand tu diriges et avec toi dans ta vie, dit Hermione.

Ils savaient déjà à peu près cela, et furent plus intéressés par la suite.

- _Primus Servus_ c'est le _Premier Serviteur_. Il est celui qui dirige les autres en-dessous du _Rex_ mais il sert le _Rex_ comme les autres, expliqua Hermione.

Puis, dans la colonne du Pouvoir d'amour, il y avait écrit _Amari_, tandis que dans la colonne de la Magie des Ténèbres, il était écrit_Imprissi_. Hermione eut besoin de réfléchir un peu plus mais réussit à traduire :

- Il s'agit de '_Ceux qui sont Aimés_', en face de '_Ceux qui ont été Marqués_', expliqua-t-elle enfin.

Partageant leurs découvertes, ils comprirent finalement ce que cela signifiait.

- Voldemort a ses Mangemorts, qu'il a _Marqués_, et toi tu auras les _Amari_, des personnes qui seront aimées par toi, et qui te suivront, conclut Hermione. Ca ira au-delà de simplement des personnes qui seront de ton côté, vous serez liés.

Harry resta silencieux tandis qu'Hermione retrouvait ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet.

- Regarde Harry, là, la phrase en latin.

- '_Dux eorum qui illum circumstant et Princeps eorum quorum amabit nascebitur_', lut Harry.

- '_Il naîtra Guide de ceux qui l'entourent et Prince de ceux qu'il aimera'_, donna Hermione comme traduction.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent.

- Harry n'aura jamais à s'imposer. Naturellement les gens auront envie de le suivre et ils en auront le choix. Tout revient à l'amour que le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour porte à ceux qui l'entourent, et qui leur donne force et envie de se battre pour lui.

Hermione sourit à Harry. Le jeune homme inspira profondément tandis qu'il prenait conscience de son importance.

.

Ils continuaient de discuter de tout cela quand soudain, leurs poches chauffèrent. Chacun y plongea la main pour en retirer leur Gallion de l'AP, brûlant et avec le message d'urgence affiché à sa surface.

Ils se levèrent brusquement et attrapant leurs affaires, ils se préparèrent à sortir.

Harry regarda la Carte du Maraudeur et découvrit que leurs amis de l'Armée du Phénix accourraient dans le couloir devant la Salle. Un coup d'œil vers la salle des professeurs et le bureau de Dumbledore leur apprit que quelque chose se passait, à leurs mouvements erratiques et rapides.

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la Salle sur Demande, et tous les membres de l'AP se mirent à parler en même temps en les voyant.

- Doucement, doucement, on ne comprend rien ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

Théodore s'avança vers lui, et parla avec gravité.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque le Ministère de la Magie.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Une Saint Valentin Mouvementée_****] :**

A nouveau un titre assez transparent, qui n'a pas besoin d'explications. Il n'y a pas que des évènements se passant le jour-même de la Saint Valentin, mais tout se passe autour même si ce n'est pas directement lié à cette fête.

.

**Rem****arques sur le chapitre :**

Drago et Harry sont enfin officiellement ensembles, bien que ça ne soit pas ce qui était prévu. Mais je trouvais cela bien plus logique, intéressant, et attachant, que Drago agisse sous l'impulsion de la jalousie, et que cela soit révélé de cette manière ! Et je me suis amusée à imaginer les réactions de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Ombrage est passée encore une fois à l'attaque. Elle est partie, elle ne va plus s'arrêter, et son pouvoir va ne faire que grandir. J'ai vraiment voulu reprendre le personnage des livres, et l'amplifier encore davantage. Vous verrez, je vais la rendre encore plus haïssable…

L'introduction de Mademoiselle Cybèle est une référence personnelle à l'antiquité, cœur de mes intérêts, et j'y tenais. Elle sera un personnage avec une certaine importance, et une certaine présence, dans la suite de l'histoire.

Voldemort attaque le Ministère de la Magie. Il a décidé de frapper de son côté, et de frapper fort. Il veut prendre le contrôle, et se révéler au monde sorcier une bonne fois pour toute. (Il serait temps, n'est-ce pas !) Mais cela ne peut rien apporter de bon…

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Qui seront les Amari ? Comment seront-ils liés à Harry ? Quel sera vraiment le rôle de Drago au sein de ces titres et fonctions ? Pourquoi parfois lorsqu'Harry est énervé, Drago a l'impression qu'il est forcé de faire ce qu'il dit ?

Ombrage sera-t-elle enfin stoppée ? A qui va-t-elle s'en prendre la prochaine fois ?

Comment Harry et Drago vont-ils échapper à la semaine redoutée chez les Lestrange ?

Les jeunes sorciers vont-ils participer à la bataille qui aura lieu au Ministère de la Magie ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer, se terminer ? Si Voldemort attaque le Ministère, se révèle-t-il ainsi au monde sorcier ? Y aura-t-il des incidents ?

Quel est l'Animagus d'Harry ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Ombrage surveille et contrôle, empêche la pratique de sortilèges, et devient professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Des Phoenix Et Des Ombres_], les Mangemorts prendront d'assaut le Ministère de la Magie pour en avoir le contrôle, et l'Ordre, les Aurors, et l'Armée du Phénix devront faire leur possible pour leur résister…


	26. Chapter 25 - DesPhoenix Et DesOmbres

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Mademoiselle Cybèle se trouve être une bonne enseignante de Divination, et Ombrage ne peut la chasser pour l'instant. En revanche, Ombrage surprend Cassiopeia Mint faisant faire de la pratique à ses élèves, et s'en sert pour la renvoyer. Cassiopeia et Caitlin se cachent dans des appartements secrets conjoints de ceux de Sirius et Remus, et l'enseignante rejoint les entraînements qu'ils donnent.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Drago ne supportant pas de voir une fille embrasser Harry (Darren), déclare à tout le monde qu'ils sont ensembles. La nouvelle se répand, et les parents de Drago viennent à Pré-Au-Lard par surprise. Le couple estime qu'il faut profiter de cela pour que Drago et leur famille soit protégés par Darren Prince à l'avenir.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione découvrent ensembles que Voldemort et Harry sont les Champions des puissances ancestrales, et qu'ils doivent chacun avoir une personne particulière avec eux (Drago pour Harry), et un groupe de personnes liées à eux à leur suite : les Amari pour Harry, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui sont Aimés, et les Imprissi pour Voldemort, ceux qui sont Marqués (les Mangemorts).

Mais ils sont interrompus par leurs amis de l'Armée du Phénix : Voldemort attaque le Ministère de la Magie.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** dimanche 18 février, de la fin de matinée, à dans la soirée.

.

* * *

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 25 – Des Phoenix Et Des Ombres**

Le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers devant la Salle sur Demande s'agitait dans tous les sens et des idées d'actions à mener dans l'immédiat volaient d'un jeune à l'autre sans logique et sans organisation.

Voyant les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix commencer à paniquer sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, n'en ayant en fait aucune idée, Harry éleva un peu la voix.

- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde… S'il vous plaît !

Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de ses camarades, il parla plutôt à voix basse.

- Déjà, rentrez tous dans la Salle sur Demande, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser traîner ce genre de conversation.

Il attendit que tous se soient calmés et assis à l'intérieur pour reprendre la parole :

- Ecoutez, premièrement, le Ministère a des Aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix pour se battre contre Voldemort.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ne va rien faire ?! s'exclama Neville, outré.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, rectifia tout de suite Harry. J'ai dit que tout ne reposait pas sur nous.

Les jeunes sorciers ne s'en souciaient apparemment pas, ils voulaient juste aller se battre.

- L'Ordre n'est pas vraiment au courant de notre organisation, ou tout du moins de son efficacité, continua Harry. Cela signifie qu'ils ne nous écouterons pas si on leur propose de les aider, et on ne va pas perdre de temps à essayer de les convaincre ou à embêter Sirius ou Remus et encore moins mon p… Rogue, avec ça.

- Tout à fait, approuva Hermione pour contribuer à calmer les esprits échauffés de certains d'entre eux.

- Ensuite, nous n'allons pas nous lancer tête baissée là-dedans, ce qui serait particulièrement dangereux pour nous tous, reprit Harry. Si Voldemort vient juste d'attaquer, nous avons quelques minutes pour nous organiser concrètement et y aller.

Ils l'écoutèrent tandis qu'il commençait à annoncer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Nous allons pouvoir prendre les Mangemorts par surprise et être un renfort inattendu qui déstabilisera nos adversaires, permettant aux Aurors et à l'Ordre de prendre l'avantage, déclara Harry. Mais nous n'allons rien faire qui nous fera risquer plus qu'une grosse engueulade à notre retour, tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?

Il y eut des rires et Hermione lança un regard approbateur à Harry pour avoir réussi à redresser les choses.

- Bien. Fred, Georges, vous savez très bien transplaner et vous savez vous rendre discrets, lança Harry aux jumeaux. Allez sur les lieux sans vous faire remarquer, simplement pour voir comment les forces sont disposées, s'il y a déjà un avantage d'un côté ou d'un autre, etc. Tout type d'information sera utile.

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry se tourna vers Théodore avant qu'ils ne partent.

- Théodore, va avec eux, tu pourras peut-être comprendre davantage de détails ou observer d'autres informations qui nous aideront aussi sûrement. On se retrouve à la Cabane Hurlante.

Les trois garçons concernés hochèrent la tête et sortirent en courant. Ron marmonna :

- Harry, Ron et moi pouvons nous transformer et parcourir ainsi plus rapidement le château pour essayer d'avoir des infos sur ce qu'il se passe par les professeurs, proposa Hermione. .

- Bonne idée, allez-y. Retrouvez-nous à la Cabane Hurlante dès que possible et gardez bien vos Gallions.

Tous sortirent de la Salle en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir par d'autres élèves et Harry mena ceux qui restaient vers le Saule Cogneur.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus les Animagus d'Hermione ou Ron pour bloquer les branches de l'arbre mouvant.

- Ok, on a une petite situation, présenta Harry. Il faut trouver un moyen de stopper les branches sans se les prendre dans la figure. Je n'ai jamais réussi sans une aide animale personnellement, alors si vous avez des idées, il faudrait ne pas tarder.

- On peut lancer des sorts aux branches le temps que quelqu'un s'avance ? suggéra Ginny.

- Si on s'y met tous, on devrait pouvoir ouvrir un passage pour une personne assez rapide, compléta Daphné.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il suffit d'avancer tout droit, intervint alors Luna en regardant en l'air.

Justin et Anthony commencèrent à rigoler mais le regard noir d'Harry étouffa immédiatement leurs rires.

- Tu es sûre de toi Luna ? demanda-t-il à la jeune Serdaigle.

- Oui, oui ! répondit-elle avec assurance.

Harry regarda les branches du saule et essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que deviendrait la tête de Luna si elle devait s'en prendre une de plein fouet. Mais il estimait pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ses dires alors il se décida. Ils n'avaient pas assez le temps.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ernie.

- Si Luna dit qu'il suffit d'avancer tout droit, je pense qu'elle a raison. Tout le monde prépare sa baguette et des sorts d'immobilisations en cas de besoin.

- Tu la laisses prendre un tel risque ?! protesta Ginny.

- Moi, je vais traverser, dit alors Harry.

- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent cette fois tout le monde.

- Ca suffit de discuter, nous n'avons pas le temps ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai confiance en les dires de Luna et je prends le risque, point final !

Tout le monde se tut mais renferma sa prise sur sa baguette et se prépara à agir si besoin était.

- Reste bien droit surtout, lui lança Luna.

Harry inspira, et avança. Il résista à la tentation de reculer, ou de se baisser, et marcha le plus vite possible. Les branches sifflaient au-dessus de sa tête, tout autour de lui… mais ne le touchaient pas. Encore un peu, encore, encore un pas, il y était presque…

Et il posa la main sur la racine qui bloquait les branches. Le soupir soulagé qu'il entendit derrière lui le fit sourire, et il se retourna en gardant la main sur la racine.

Tous avancèrent à leur tour et pénétrèrent dans le passage. Une fois dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils discutèrent tous de la conduite à tenir sans attendre ceux qui avaient été envoyés en mission ailleurs.

- Ce serait une bonne idée que Théodore, Drago, Blaise et moi ayons des visages différents je pense, suggéra Daphné. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de se faire prendre en étant, et bien, nous. Mes parents travaillent au Ministère et ne sont pas des Mangemorts mais ils sont partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et ils n'aimeraient pas découvrir que je me bats du côté d'Harry Potter.

- Oui, tout à fait, bravo pour y avoir pensé, répondit Harry. Ginny, qu'avez-vous retrouvé dans la cachette ?

Ils avaient laissé des choses diverses dans la Cabane Hurlante pour les urgences, et la jeune fille était allée les récupérer avec Neville.

- Des fioles de différentes potions et des Portoloins qui ne sont pas activés, répondit Ginny.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du Polynectar ? demanda Harry. Je ne sais pas si Hermione en avait prévu…

- Hum… oui, là, il y en a une bouteille !

- Il faudra qu'on en fasse plus, pour en avoir une bonne réserve, ça pourra être utile, commenta Harry. Il y a assez pour trois personnes ?

- Je pense, oui, dit Drago après avoir regardé. Harry, donne-nous des cheveux de toi en tant que Potter, on va prendre ton apparence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut vivant, et ça pourra semer la confusion. Il faudra penser à prévoir des cheveux d'inconnus pour les prochaines fois en revanche.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup ce plan, il trouvait cela bien trop risqué. Il changea tout de même d'apparence, ôtant à nouveau son anneau de façon à ce que personne ne voit son stratagème pour le garder secret, mais essaya de protester.

- Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit…

- Etre toi est une bonne idée, approuva Drago. Allez, c'est décidé.

Harry hésitait encore, alors Drago lui arracha rapidement quelques cheveux pour couper court à la discussion.

- Hé, ça fait mal ! Et je n'ai pas donné mon accord !

- Trop tard !

En effet, les cheveux étaient dans la potion. Harry fronça les sourcils mais cessa d'argumenter étant donné effectivement qu'il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Le Polynectar prit une belle couleur dorée et Harry se souvint alors de l'état de la potion le jour où Ron, Hermione, et lui en avait fait avec des cheveux de Serpentards (et le poil d'un chat !) en deuxième année…

Blaise allait boire immédiatement mais Harry l'en empêcha à temps.

- Ne buvez pas tout de suite ! Et transvasez quand même dans d'autres petits récipients. Vous ferez attention à ne pas en boire trop à chaque fois pour pouvoir en reprendre. Ca ne dure qu'une heure, ce serait pire que tout que vous vous retransformiez en plein milieu de la bataille.  
Harry ne pensait pas un instant que tout serait terminé en une heure.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos… voulut-il continuer.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en devinant ce qu'il allait dire et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue avant de lui dire du ton patient mais exaspéré qu'il prenait parfois :

- Oui, si la potion arrête de faire effet, on partira…

Harry ne répondit rien et fit la moue. Les autres rigolèrent.

Théodore et les jumeaux Weasley apparurent alors et tout le monde se reconcentra. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts d'une poussière blanche, comme sur les chantiers de construction, sauf que cela indiquait plutôt la destruction des bâtiments.

Harry vit Justin frissonner en fixant des yeux les preuves concrètes du combat vers lequel ils se dirigeaient tous. Il ne manquait plus que leurs infos et le retour de Ron et Hermione et ils pourraient y aller. La tension monta d'un cran à cette réalisation.

- Alors, demanda Harry aux arrivants, où cela en est-il là-bas ?

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir… commença Fred. Heureusement que le Ministère est en sous-sols à cause des Moldus parce que les sorts volent de partout et les murs et le mobilier se font détruire très rapidement,

- Les Mangemorts apparaissent par les cheminées mais les sorciers aussi alors c'est un gros bordel, continua Georges. On a pu transplaner dans la partie moldue et descendre par l'ascenseur sans se faire repérer, puisqu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans le Ministère même. Les combats se déroulent majoritairement dans le grand hall d'entrée, vers les cheminées justement.

- Le point positif c'est qu'on peut définitivement passer sans risque par le chemin qu'on vient de prendre pour y aller ou en repartir, dit Théodore.

Harry hocha la tête et réfléchit à la meilleure technique à suivre. Il se rendit compte alors d'une chose qu'il avait oubliée de faire, et il se tourna très sérieusement vers le petit groupe.

- Si certains préfèrent rester ici, c'est le moment. Ensuite nous allons discuter d'une conduite stratégique à tenir donc si vous vous engagez à participer, ne revenez pas en arrière.

Harry savait bien que si n'importe lequel lui disait qu'il voulait repartir même plus tard, il ne l'en empêcherait pas, il ne se le permettrait pas. Mais il voulait que les choses soient posées et réelles, et il voulait que ceux qui venaient le fasse réellement en connaissance de cause.

- Notre petite opération à Godric's Hollow n'était absolument rien à côté de ça. Si l'Ordre savait que nous nous préparons à aller au Ministère, ils préféreraient perdre du temps à nous en empêcher. Cela pour essayer de vous faire comprendre la réalité et le danger de la chose, insista-t-il.

- On sait, Harry, dit posément Ginny. On sait.

- Ne craignez pas de dire que vous avez peur d'y aller, personne ne vous en voudra. Surtout pas moi. Moi je vais y aller parce que c'est important que le monde sorcier et que Voldemort voient qu'Harry Potter lui résiste activement. Mais…

- Ca, ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, dit Neville.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'y vas pas pour ça. Tu y vas pour la même raison que nous tous voulons y aller, continua le jeune homme. Nous voulons arrêter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts parce que nous voulons nous protéger et protéger nos proches. Mais aussi parce que nous voulons nous venger de ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Il n'y a pas une famille dans toute la Grande-Bretagne qui n'ait pas souffert de son pouvoir.

Harry le regarda avec intensité. Autour d'eux les autres hochaient la tête pour exprimer leur accord avec ce que disait Neville. Harry sentit le lien qu'il partageait avec les héritiers se manifester dans son esprit et il sut que ceux-ci le ressentait aussi alors.

- Harry, continua Neville, nous allons aussi y aller parce que nous voulons te suivre, parce que nous te faisons confiance et que nous croyons en toi. Tu es celui que nous avons eu envie de placer devant nous pour nous guider dans cette tâche qui est la nôtre, celle de détruire Voldemort pour l'empêcher de refaire du mal, de nous refaire du mal.

- Dux et Princeps, Harry, se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna. Harry sentit le lien des héritiers s'effacer et il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait.

Ron et elle avancèrent dans la pièce et Hermione rapporta les informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner en essayant d'entendre les professeurs.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué par surprise en arrivant tous en même temps par les cheminées, rapporta Hermione. Le Ministère a fait évacuer tous les employés de bureau sauf les volontaires et les Aurors ont été, heureusement, les premiers dans le Grand Hall pour empêcher les Mangemorts de se répandre dans tous les bâtiments.

- Ceux qui font partie de l'Ordre ont contacté l'Ordre du Phoenix, continua Ron, qui est arrivé en renfort assez rapidement. Aucun professeur n'est parti de l'école, sur ordre de Dumbledore, sauf Sirius, Remus, et Miss Mint qui sont partis il y a quelques minutes.

- Très bien, merci tous les deux, adressa Harry.

- Harry, je sais que tu veux te battre, et j'ai entendu ton petit speech Neville, et je sais que vous avez tous envie d'y aller aussi, intervint alors Hermione avec hésitation, mais…

- Tais-toi Granger, et prépare donc les Portoloins, la coupa Drago.

- Eh, ne parle pas comme ça à ma copine, la fouine ! s'énerva immédiatement Ron.

Drago et Ron commençaient à se disputer pour de bon alors Harry et Hermione les arrêtèrent rapidement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne veux qu'on perde du temps aussi bêtement alors apportez les Portoloins non activés au lieu de vous taper dessus comme des gamins, dit Hermione sur un ton péremptoire.

Ron jeta un dernier regard à Drago mais s'exécuta, contrairement à ce dernier. Drago avait croisé les bras et était bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Drago…

- Il se débrouille très bien tout seul, je…

- _Drago_.

Drago sentit la volonté d'Harry commencer de s'imposer à la sienne et il écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer et de regarder Harry avec colère.

- Arrête de faire ça ! prononça-t-il avec tension entre ses dents.

Harry sursauta et Drago sentit la pression sur son esprit disparaître. Harry était assez pâle mais il se détourna sans rien dire. Les autres ne comprirent pas.

Hermione intervint immédiatement.

- Ca suffit, si vous voulez vraiment y aller, il faudrait s'y mettre ! On discutera de tout ça plus tard, on a déjà assez perdu de temps.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, la situation était devenue assez étrange, mais ils étaient un peu dans l'urgence.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas s'attarder sur l'incident, pour rester concentrer. Il savait, il avait compris depuis quelques temps, que parfois il pouvait ordonner quelque chose, et obliger l'autre, en l'occurrence, Drago, à faire ce qu'il disait.

Mais il détestait cela, la seule idée que ça lui était possible le rendait malade. En particulier depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte, et pas du tout intentionnellement.

Hermione s'occupa des Portoloins. Elle en activa un qu'elle destina au point de réception prévu pour ce type de voyage, situé près de la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée du côté Moldu, et en prépara d'autres pour leurs retours.

Harry leur rappela de toujours rester en équipes, au minimum à deux, et il leur demanda de rester ensembles au maximum.

Hermione aperçut alors la bouteille de Polynectar sur la table et sa couleur dorée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- A qui sont les cheveux qui sont arrivés là-dedans et pour qui cela est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour Drago, Daphné, Théodore, et Blaise. Ils ont pris mes cheveux, mais j'étais contre l'idée.

Hermione étrangement ne fit pas de remarque et hocha simplement la tête sans donner son avis sur la question. Elle estimait que cela n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer d'argumenter ou d'en discuter et ils avaient déjà assez perdu de temps.

Chacun prit un Portoloin de retour, objet enveloppé dans quelque chose pour éviter le contact involontaire, et Harry les regarda sérieusement.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour du Portoloin qui allait les emmener. Harry rappela quelques consignes de base, et de rester à l'arrière des combats. Ils étaient là pour aider les Aurors et l'Ordre et pas pour mener la bataille. Alors qu'il disait cela, tout le monde le regarda avec insistance, en particulier Drago, et il rougit mais continua ses recommandations.

Il leur ordonna de se replier dès que le besoin se faisait sentir, et de servir de navette si besoin pour soigner ou rapatrier des sorciers blessés. Il leur demanda d'éviter le plus possible de se battre réellement, mais de se défendre efficacement si une menace se présentait.

Il leur rappela de toujours veiller sur son co-équipier et de rester tous ensembles. Ils hochèrent la tête et se moquèrent un peu de lui pour son côté chef protecteur, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Drago, Daphné, Théodore, et Blaise burent le Polynectar et ôtèrent ce qui pouvait trop rappeler leur famille ou leur Maison, et Harry fit de même avec sa tenue.

Dans une même inspiration, les jeunes membres de l'Armée du Phoenix posèrent leurs doigts sur le Portoloin. La sensation étrange au nombril se fit ressentir et le monde autour d'eux se mit à tourner.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans un espace prévu pour accueillir les arrivées de Portoloins juste devant l'entrée du Ministère.

Hermione avait préféré faire atterrir à cet endroit plutôt que directement à l'intérieur au cas où les combats se seraient étendus. L'idée était de ne pas s'y retrouver trop au milieu, il valait donc mieux arriver un peu à l'écart pour ne pas se faire attaquer par surprise.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'emprunter la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'ascenseur. Comme ils le pensaient, il n'y avait pas encore de bataille à l'étage où ils s'arrêtèrent, et ils s'approchèrent prudemment des bruits de combat.

Harry rappela brièvement les consignes et les règles de sécurité élémentaires, et ils pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall.

Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens, des pans de murs et des statues étaient détruites, répandant pierres et poussière partout sur le sol.

Arthur Weasley les vit arriver et courut vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, repartez tout de suite ! Et pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs toi ?! cria-t-il à Harry en apercevant ceux qui avaient pris son apparence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, répondit Harry, nous savons ce que nous faisons, et nous avons prévu de ne pas trop nous avancer. Nous sommes là pour aider, on peut écarter les blessés et protéger un espace retiré pour permettre de soigner qui en a besoin.

Arthur Weasley comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de trop réfléchir, ou de les convaincre de repartir alors il hocha la tête.

- Vous restez dans cette zone, et vous n'en sortez pas dans la direction des Mangemorts ! C'est clair ?!

Les jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent et cherchèrent du regard s'il y avait des personnes à aider. Evidemment ils en trouvèrent tout de suite, et ils s'empressèrent alors de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Drago resta près d'Harry à tout moment pour l'empêcher de se lancer dans les combats qui se déroulaient juste à côté, sentant à quel point il en avait envie. Mais Harry se contint et resta raisonnable, trop conscient du danger et des enjeux.

Neville en revanche, perdit son calme en apercevant Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était la seule qui n'avait pas de masque et qui était donc reconnaissable. Il la vit se battre contre des Aurors et son visage devint soudain furieux.

Ginny qui était sa partenaire comprit le changement de son regard et chercha à l'empêcher de courir vers la Mangemort, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Neville se lança en courant et avec un cri de rage vers celle qui avait torturé ses parents.

Ginny hésita une seconde, et puis se tourna vers les autres et leur cria de prévenir Harry qui était plus loin avant de courir après Neville.

Mais Harry avait ouvert son esprit au lien des héritiers, espérant garder un contact avec ceux qui n'étaient pas toujours près de lui, et sentit la colère de Neville monter.

Il vit Ron et Hermione se changer rapidement en leurs formes Animagus pour rejoindre Neville et Ginny qui l'avait rattrapé et réfléchit une seconde. Avait-il fondamentalement besoin d'y aller ou pouvait-il leur faire confiance à tous pour gérer cela de leur côté ? Car vers lui, Drago et ceux qui étaient avec eux avaient besoin de son aide pour ramener des sorciers blessés vers la zone protégée.

Il jura et se détourna de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la salle pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il garda son esprit grand ouvert pour être prêt à réagir si cela devenait urgent, mais ne partit pas.

Drago avait suivi le cheminement de son esprit et lui envoya mentalement son soutien pour la décision qu'Harry venait de prendre et que Drago savait avoir été difficile.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait sérieusement blessé les Aurors qui lui faisaient face et avant que d'autres sorciers du Ministère ou de l'Ordre n'interviennent, un rictus satisfait se forma sur son visage en découvrant Neville devant elle, la baguette pointée sur elle.

- Oh, mais c'est le jeune Londubat ! On se retrouve… Comment vont tes chers parents ? susurra-t-elle.

Neville devint rouge de rage et lança un sortilège puissant. Elle le dévia sans difficulté et riposta mais avec un Doloris. Ginny se plaça devant Neville et contra le sort avec un Protego qui éclata mais permit que la cible ne soit pas atteinte.

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Neville et essaya de le tirer en arrière mais Neville résista et relança plusieurs sorts à la suite que Bellatrix dévia à nouveau avec facilité.

Elle allait lancer un autre sortilège de magie noire quand elle se fit soudain percuter violemment par une masse inconnue, et tomba par terre. Ron sous sa forme de grand chien, gronda en montrant les crocs, mais s'éloigna rapidement, attitude plus prudente.

Hermione et lui se placèrent en position d'attaque devant Neville et Ginny qui avaient toujours leurs baguettes levées. Ginny tenta encore de faire reculer le Gryffondor qui à nouveau ne se laissa pas faire.

- Elle est à moi ! Je vais la tuer ! hurla Neville.

Harry entendit son cri de douleur dans son esprit et jura à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il y aille, pour ramener Neville à la raison. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui faisait ça.  
Il se tourna vers Drago.

- Il faut que je l'aide, commença-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, aller, on y va, l'interrompit Drago.

Harry s'excusa auprès de ceux avec qui Drago et lui faisaient équipe et les deux jeunes sorciers coururent vers l'autre bout du Hall, en évitant les sortilèges lancés autour d'eux et en en jetant aux Mangemorts qu'ils croisaient.

Des cris se firent entendre alors qu'ils avaient presque rejoints Neville et les autres toujours en train de se battre.

- C'est Potter ! Potter est là ! Et il y en a plusieurs !

- Et merde, marmonna Harry. On va se retrouver avec pleins de Mangemorts sur le dos. Merde, merde, merde.

Ils atteignirent leurs amis et Harry attrapa brutalement le bras de Neville pour le tourner vers lui.

- Retourne à la zone protégée ! lui dit-il.

- Elle a torturé mes parents ! protesta Neville avec une rage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Retournes-y ! _Maintenant_ ! ordonna alors Harry.

Sa volonté se fit entendre dans sa voix, dont il avait à peine conscience, et s'imposa dans l'esprit de Neville à travers le lien.

Neville déglutit, recula d'un pas, tourna les yeux vers là où Harry cherchait à le ramener. Harry le lâcha et le poussa dans la direction souhaitée et vit avec soulagement Neville suivre son ordre. Il avait détesté sentir qu'il en venait à cet extrême, mais cela avait semblé être le seul moyen de sauver Neville de lui-même.

- Retournez à la zone protégée, vous aussi ! Tous ! lança-t-il aux autres d'une voix forte.

Ginny, Ron, et Hermione n'hésitèrent pas, et laissèrent Drago et Harry les couvrir tandis qu'ils courraient tous vers le lieu sécurisé.

Ils y étaient presque tous quand Harry sentit ses sens se développer soudainement et ses réflexes réagirent juste assez rapidement pour le faire se jeter à terre, entraînant son compagnon avec lui, évitant à Drago et lui les sortilèges qui avaient soudain jaillis dans leur direction.

Mais le temps qu'ils se relèvent, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de Mangemorts. Des Mangemorts très heureux d'avoir devant eux deux Harry Potter. Les deux garçons sentirent la peur monter.

Des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors surgirent alors et retinrent l'attention des Mangemorts, leur sauvant la mise. Maugrey et Remus attrapèrent chacun un jeune par le col et les jetèrent en arrière.

Les jeunes reculèrent jusqu'à être de retour à l'écart, vers les blessés.

Harry s'autorisa une pause et un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'abri. Il ne se l'autorisa qu'un petit instant seulement, et assez rapidement se leva pour aller vers Neville qui était debout le regard dans le vide.

Voyant Harry s'approcher, le Gryffondor baissa d'avantage les yeux.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait courir des risques à d'autres que moi, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu n'aurais pas du te faire courir le risque à toi-même, en premier lieu, rectifia Harry. Et pour la première et unique raison que tu as beaucoup de valeur en tant que sorcier et en tant que personne. Mais nous avons aussi besoin de toi parce que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Neville se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon exemple, j'étais à deux doigts de me battre contre elle au moment où je l'ai vue. A l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse à Noël, j'ai été très imprudent en l'apercevant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui jeter un sort qui la ferait souffrir autant qu'elle a pu faire souffrir d'autres gens. Si Ron n'avait pas réagi à temps, je serai mort ce jour-là, raconta Harry.

Neville releva les yeux et Harry et lui se regardèrent un long moment.

Autour d'eux l'activité avait repris. Ceux qui ne soignaient pas les blessés étaient retournés chercher les sorciers qui avaient besoin d'aide.

Les combats ne cessaient pas et si des sorciers arrivaient régulièrement de leur côté en renfort, il semblait que les Mangemorts étaient innombrables. Et puis les mages noirs n'avaient pas de scrupules à jeter des sortilèges mortels ce qui obligeait les Aurors et autres sorciers à se protéger face à cela alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient interdiction de tuer leurs adversaires.

Soudain Harry sentit une douleur le prendre dans le bras, une douleur dont il savait qu'elle n'était pas la sienne. Son esprit se tendit immédiatement vers Drago tandis qu'il le cherchait désespérément des yeux autour de lui.

- Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, venez avec moi, il faut qu'on trouve D… un autre moi !  
Les appelés s'empressèrent de le suivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre tout seul, espèce d'imbécile prétentieux… marmonna Harry, vraiment inquiet.

.

Drago sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse sous l'effet de la panique. Il avait voulu retourner aider comme les autres mais des Mangemorts l'avaient vus et s'étaient mis à crier que c'était Potter.

Et sans savoir comment, Drago s'était retrouvé à courir dans des couloirs qui l'éloignaient des combats mais aussi des secours potentiels.

Il lança des sorts dans son dos sans bien regarder, trop occupé à courir et à chercher une issue.  
Un sort le toucha au bras et il laissa échapper un cri. La douleur lui fit perdre sa concentration et il trébucha. Se retenant au mur il s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits.

Un réflexe inconscient lui fit éviter un sortilège de peu et il se remit à courir. Une lueur d'espoir l'animait cette fois. Harry avait du sentir le coup sur son bras et il devait sûrement avoir organisé qu'on le recherche.

Drago espérait toutefois qu'Harry ne serait pas trop imprudent mais quelque chose lui disait que cet espoir était fou. Les Mangemorts avaient l'avait blessé, Harry leur ferait payer.

Drago se demandait si cela était une bonne chose ou non, réalisant qu'il devait vraiment être désespéré pour réussir à penser de la sorte alors qu'il était poursuivi par des Mangemorts qui voulaient sa peau, quand il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac.

Il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette à la main, l'autre bras en sang à cause de la blessure qui le lançait et saignait de plus en plus, déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent et arrêtèrent de courir, voyant que le Harry Potter qu'ils poursuivaient était piégé.

- Alors, es-tu le vrai… susurra l'un d'entre eux.

- On va voir cela très vite, dit alors un autre.

Drago reconnut la voix du père de Théodore lorsque le deuxième parla mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'aider. Il leva sa baguette et serra les dents.

- Rends-toi gentiment si tu tiens à rester en un seul morceau, Potter, dit un Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut vivant, mais il n'a rien dit sur ton état…

Drago déglutit. Il sentit l'adrénaline monter à cause du danger imminent mais la peur de ce qui allait arriver ne voulait pas disparaître et il se sentait mal.

Un Mangemort leva soudainement sa baguette et lança un Doloris avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. Incapable d'y échapper, Drago se le prit sans avoir le temps de s'en protéger.

Il tomba par terre et ses cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides d'autres présences.

Le Mangemort cessa la torture et les autres émirent des rires méprisants. Drago carra la mâchoire et s'appuya sur ses coudes en toussant, la gorge irritée. Il tenta de se relever, provoquant de nouveaux rires moqueurs.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent et sous leurs masques, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en rictus effrayants. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et ouvrèrent la bouche.

.

Un grondement sonore se fit alors entendre et les Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner.  
Ils tombèrent au sol dans un râle d'agonie, leurs gorges béantes, leurs visages peints par l'incompréhension.

.

Le cri s'était répandu dans tous les couloirs alentours.

Neville avait alors senti le changement d'état d'esprit d'Harry et, inquiet, avait fait remarquer le changement d'expression du visage à Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Inquiets à leur tour de ce dont Harry allait être capable, ils avaient essayé de parler à Harry alors qu'ils couraient toujours.

Harry ne les avait pas écoutés. Un grondement sourd était sorti de sa gorge et Hermione, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, s'était alors arrêtée de courir. Elle avait obligé les autres à s'arrêter à leur tour et leur avait demandé de ne plus avancer.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, ils trouvèrent des corps en sang à terre. Hermione soupira.

.

Harry avait ressenti le Doloris lancé à Drago plus qu'il ne l'avait entendu.

La rage l'avait envahie et il ne parvenait à la contenir. Un grondement sourd était sorti de sa gorge tandis que la haine envahissait son esprit.

Il s'était mis à courir plus vite et à sentir les changements de son corps. Une part de lui s'était réveillée.

Personne ne touchait à Drago. Personne ne touchait à son Compagnon. Personne. Ils allaient payer.

Son corps se changea lorsqu'il tourna l'angle du couloir. Ses yeux devenus jaunes fixèrent avec hargne les cibles que ses crocs attrapèrent lorsqu'il usa de ses pattes puissantes pour bondir furieusement sur ceux qui avaient osé.

Plein de haine, il prit plaisir à arracher leurs gorges dans une vague sauvage et rapide.

.

Drago regarda avec une sorte de fascination mêlée de frayeur l'immense loup qui s'était planté devant lui en lui tournant le dos, le regard sur les corps agonisants.

Il savait, il ressentait dans tous les fibres de son corps qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Et pourtant, il était incapable d'avancer vers lui.

Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée en découvrant le carnage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ron prit les choses en main en voyant à quel point la jeune femme, tout comme Drago, étaient choqués et incapables de réagir.

Il regarda l'énorme loup qui grognait encore, le museau et les crocs tâchés du sang des Mangemorts à terre, et s'avança, prudemment mais il s'avança. Pointant sa baguette sur les mages noirs à terre, il fit s'arrêter le sang de couler.

Harry-loup gronda plus fort et Ron se força à ne pas éprouver de peur. C'était toujours lui.

- Oh, Harry, ça suffit. C'est mal et malsain de se délecter de la mort de quelqu'un. Tu nous as fichu un vrai carnage alors laisse-moi nettoyer tout ça avant que des Aurors n'arrivent. Et arrête de grogner, ça fait vulgaire, et puis tu seras bien content que je t'évite des problèmes, se mit à dire le jeune homme en essayant d'effacer la peur qu'il ressentait.

Harry-loup cessa son grondement et Ron le regarda dans les yeux. Harry-loup les détourna alors et s'assit sur ses pattes arrière. Il se lécha le museau et lécha les traces de sang sur ses pattes avant, se désintéressant de Ron et de ce que ce dernier faisait.

Ron reprit donc ce qu'il était en train de faire, arrêter les hémorragies et nettoyer les corps. Hermione reprit enfin ses esprits et s'avança à son tour tout en gardant un œil sur Harry-loup dont elle se méfiait tout de même.

- Tu devrais aller voir Ginny et Neville qui attendent plus loin. Dis-leur de retrouver les autres, je pense, lui dit Ron.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Hermione.

Elle retourna donc vers les deux Gryffondors qui attendaient toujours hors du couloir.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, tout est réglé, leur dit la jeune femme. Allez rejoindre les autres, on sera juste derrière. Faites attention à vous sur le chemin.

Neville regarda Ginny, qui regardait Hermione avec intensité. La jeune Weasley hocha simplement la tête. Neville regarda Hermione à son tour et finalement ne dit rien non plus. Ils s'en retournèrent tous les deux mais Hermione savait qu'ils reviendraient demander des explications lorsque tout cela serait fini.

La jeune femme retourna dans l'autre couloir et découvrit que Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait même qu'il n'ait pas réussi à quitter Harry-loup des yeux. Ron en revanche était devant ce dernier et lui parlait avec emportement.

- Allez, Harry, ça suffit maintenant, il faut retourner vers les autres !

Harry-loup se leva et commença à avancer.

- Non, non, non ! Pas comme ça ! Il faut retourner vers les autres mais sous ta forme humaine !  
Harry-loup regarda Ron et détourna la tête avec indifférence. Hermione s'approcha vivement et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Si tu ne changes pas de forme, nous restons tous ici, et si jamais les autres ont besoin d'aide, tant pis pour eux, dit-elle avec force.

Harry-loup la regarda fixement. Hermione ne bougea pas.

Harry-loup se retourna pour approcher de Drago mais Hermione se leva rapidement et tira Drago vers elle. Elle se plaça devant et Ron, semblant comprendre son manège, s'assura que Drago restait derrière eux.

- Tu y vas en loup tout seul si tu veux mais on ne te suivra pas parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Change de forme et on pourra tous y aller

- Euh, Hermione, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser Malefoy là ? chuchota Ron. Parce que si tu te souviens bien, il s'est changé en loup sanguinaire parce que…

- Je sais ce que je fais Ron, l'interrompit calmement Hermione.

- Bon, bon…

Un silence tendu tomba entre Hermione et Ron face à Harry sous sa forme Animagus. Harry-loup fit soudain une grimace et Ron et Hermione le virent changer immédiatement de forme.

- Et bien, vieux, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu nous ferais une crise identitaire à un moment pareil ! lança Ron pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je sais, fut tout ce que put articuler Harry. Il faut y retourner, il y a des complications.

Il courut vers eux, attrapa le bras de Drago et lui dit assez brutalement :

- Secoue-toi un peu, et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'éloigner de moi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé !

Tout ce que Drago, encore sonné, se sentit capable de faire fut d'hocher la tête et de ne pas quitter Harry d'une semelle lorsqu'il quitta le couloir. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas, et Ron avec elle.

.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le Hall où ils découvrirent avec horreur que le nombre de Mangemorts avait doublé.

- Mais d'où ils sortent ?! s'écria Ron.

- Non, ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes, expliqua alors Drago, reprenant ses esprits.

- Pardon ? réagit Hermione. Oh mince, tu nous expliqueras après, il vaudrait mieux suivre Harry...

En effet Harry s'était empressé d'aller vers le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers qui se retrouvaient acculés contre un mur par des Mangemorts qui les surpassaient largement en nombre.

Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et lancé un Expelliarmus puissant quand Drago chercha à l'avertir.

- Non, ne jette pas de sort !

C'était trop tard. Le sortilège toucha les Mangemorts ou faux Mangemorts si l'on en croyait Drago… et fonctionna très bien.

Les mages noirs furent expulsés violemment, permettant aux sorciers pris au piège de changer de place et de retourner dans la zone protégée.

Harry se retourna vers Drago, Ron, et Hermione :

- On va tous dans l'espace sécurisé, maintenant !

Ils coururent donc jusqu'à la direction donnée et eurent du mal à passer car il semblait que les Mangemorts s'y attaquaient particulièrement. Harry aida à créer un passage et ils purent atteindre la zone protégée.

Ils s'aperçurent alors que les choses avaient un peu changées. Désormais la plupart des sorciers s'y trouvaient parce que la plupart des sorciers étaient blessés et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas défendaient l'espace et essayaient de permettre à ceux qui étaient encore en dehors d'y parvenir.

Harry vit qu'il y avait encore de nombreux duels à l'extérieur de la zone mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi les sorciers ne faisaient que se défendre contre les mages noirs sans les attaquer directement.

Se retournant pour vérifier que tous les jeunes de l'AP allaient bien, il vit Drago le regarder les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ton sort n'était pas sensé fonctionner, répondit Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Ce ne sont pas de vrais Mangemorts, expliqua le Serpentard. Il s'agit d'un très ancien et très puissant sortilège de magie noire qui donne un corps et des pouvoirs à des esprits maléfiques. Le problème est qu'on ne peut pas les tuer avec des sorts normaux.

- Comment peut-on les vaincre alors ? intervint Ernie accompagné de quelques autres.

- Il faut tuer celui qui leur procure l'énergie qui les anime, répondit Théodore qui les avait rejoints avec Blaise.

Harry voyait désormais trois personnes qui, physiquement, étaient lui, mais dont la véritable identité pourtant était reconnaissable, et cela lui faisait une impression étrange.

- Ou alors, il faut être Harry, ajouta Drago.

- Comment ça ? Harry parvient à les atteindre ? s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui, il leur a lancé un _Expelliarmus_ tout à l'heure qui a marché.

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir aider à les repousser ! dit Blaise à Harry.

Harry se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il était hors de question de laisser Drago sortir de l'espace protégé mais lui-même allait devoir aider à chasser les faux Mangemorts puisqu'il le pouvait.

Il prit finalement une décision qui ne le ravissait guère mais qui était la plus sage.

- Ok, vous allez chercher le sorcier qui a créé ces êtres, dit-il en désignant trois équipes : Daphné et Ernie, Théodore et Blaise, et Ron et Hermione.

Ceux désignés hochèrent la tête.

- Toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Drago, tu vas rester dans l'espace protégé.

Drago commença à s'insurger.

- Non, je ne fais pas un accès de protectionnisme exagéré, attends, écoute moi, se dépêcha-t-il de continuer. Tu es blessé au bras, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre d'avantages de risques. Soigne-toi et reste-ici. J'ai confiance en toi pour garder cet endroit sécurisé et gérer la situation ici.

Drago plissa les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

- Et c'est vrai que je serais plus tranquille si tu restais en sécurité, ajouta Harry en baissant la voix.

Drago soupira.

- Très bien… accorda-t-il. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais aller aider les sorciers qui sont encore pris dans des combats à se replier par ici. Ensuite on n'aura plus qu'à tenir le passage entre la zone des combats et celle protégée jusqu'à ce que les faux Mangemorts soient anéantis, exposa Harry. Beaucoup de vrais Mangemorts ont été blessés et il n'y en a presque plus, je ne risque pas grand-chose et je serai prudent.

- Ne vous leurrez pas, ils vont revenir. C'est une tactique pour aller reprendre des forces et donner de faux espoirs, dit Théodore.

- Mais si on réussit à stopper le sorcier, quand ils reviendront, ils n'auront plus les faux avec eux, et là ce seront eux qui auront une mauvaise surprise, ricana Blaise.

- Prévenez les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre de cela, et ensuite allez-y.

- S'ils reviennent avant que tous ceux de notre côté n'aient atteint la zone, tu te replies tout de suite quand même, d'accord ? lui adressa Drago.

- Promis.

Ils se séparèrent donc comme annoncé.

Harry sortit de l'espace protégé avant que les membres de l'Ordre et Aurors ne réalisent ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne l'en empêchent. Il avança en première ligne et commença à attaquer les faux Mangemorts.

Sirius, qui se battait toujours, l'aperçut et le rejoignit difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! lui cria-t-il très sérieusement. Retourne immédiatement en arrière !

- Non, toi, vas-y, tu es blessé ! répliqua Harry. Je suis le seul capable de les atteindre, laisse-moi vous aider à vous replier !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Les vrais Mangemorts vont revenir, plus forts cette fois, et nous serons à leur merci si nous ne nous y préparons pas ! Je te promets que je suis prudent, je vous aide simplement à revenir là où il sera plus facile de retenir ces esprits !

Sirius regarda Harry et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

- Ok, mais je reste avec toi pour garder tes arrières. Et puis tu ne vas pas t'amuser tout seul non plus, je ne suis pas d'accord ! ajouta-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Harry lui lança un sourire complice et ils réattaquèrent.

Côte à côte, Sirius déviait les sorts qui arrivaient sur eux et Harry en envoyaient qui neutralisaient les ombres qu'ils rencontraient. Ils avancèrent ainsi assez rapidement, permettant aux sorciers derrière eux de reprendre le contrôle de davantage de terrain, et aux blessés et épuisés de se replier sans risque.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à aider devant eux, le groupe attaquant mené par Sirius et Harry recula en continuant de repousser les faux Mangemorts jusqu'à tenir des positions, établissant clairement deux camps.

Harry resta avec ceux qui tenaient encore debout pour continuer de faire reculer les ombres qui étaient simplement repoussées par ses sorts, et non pas détruites. Harry lança à ceux qui combattaient autour de lui pour leur donner le courage de continuer :

- Il y en a qui sont allés neutraliser le mage noir qui anime ces êtres, il faut juste tenir jusque-là, ce ne sera plus trop long.

- Et si ces putains de Mangemorts osent revenir, bottons-leur le cul, maugréa un Auror.

- Williamson, ton langage enfin ! s'écria faussement Tonks. Il y a des enfants ici…

- Des enfants, tu en vois quelque part toi… ? répliqua le dénommé Williamson.

Harry cacha un sourire. Ils étaient pris au sérieux.

Un faux Mangemort lança un sort dans sa direction qu'Harry stoppa avant de répliquer avec un nouvel _Expelliarmus_ qui envoya valser l'esprit à travers la salle en ruine.

.

Drago, à l'arrière, gérait la coordination des membres de l'AP autour des blessés, et de ceux qui s'étaient repliés et étaient peu en état de retourner se battre. Ginny avait soigné son bras, tout de même en écharpe, et un bandage couvrait la blessure pas entièrement guérie.

Excepté les jeunes sorciers, personne ne savait qui il était vraiment. Il espérait en revanche que cette bataille s'arrêterait bientôt car il n'avait plus qu'une dernière gorgée de Polynectar.

Comme il avait les traits d'Harry, il ne démentait pas ceux qui le traitaient comme s'il était vraiment Harry Potter, car au moins ainsi, les gens faisaient ce qu'il demandait et le regardait comme un leader. Même les Aurors et aussi la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Molly Weasley l'avait étreint comme s'il avait été son fils et il n'avait rien dit bien que cela lui ait procuré une sensation étrange.

Drago allait d'un point à l'autre des aménagements sommaires qui avaient été créés par Luna, Justin, et Anthony au tout départ. Molly Weasley était arrivée avec ses fils Bill et Charlie après le début de la bataille et elle aidait les jeunes sorciers à soigner correctement les blessés. Les deux garçons étaient allés se battre et Charlie avait été ramené après avoir été sévèrement touché à la jambe.

En voyant que certains des premiers blessés étaient désormais en état d'être déplacés, Drago organisa l'évacuation de ceux-ci jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Deux Aurors qui avaient été touchés et qui n'étaient pas en condition de retourner se battre mais qui étaient en état de transplaner furent chargés de bouger les sorciers qui pouvaient l'être en dehors de la limite anti-transplanage.

Drago demanda à l'équipe d'Anthony, Justin, et Luna de les y aider. Neville et Ginny aidaient Mrs Weasley dans les soins et Drago les laissa continuer ainsi. Trois membres de l'Ordre que Drago connaissait de nom et de visage parce qu'ils travaillaient au Ministère s'occupaient de corps inanimés un peu à l'écart. Drago comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui étaient décédés.

Il s'approcha et une femme que Drago reconnut comme étant Emmeline Vance lui expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Nous avons préféré éloigner les morts des vivants et surtout de ceux qui sont blessés. Nous avons ôté de leurs vêtements et de leur peau toute trace de combat ou de sang et avons jeté un sort de conservation pour que les corps ne commencent pas à pourrir. Lorsque cela sera terminé, nous pourrons les ramener à leurs familles.

- C'était une très bonne initiative, dit Drago en essayant d'avoir l'autorité naturelle qu'Harry pouvait avoir inconsciemment parfois. Lorsque l'on aura terminé d'évacuer les blessés, on pourra s'occuper des morts. La bataille est un peu en pause en ce moment, il faut en profiter pour assurer à tous le respect et l'honneur qu'ils méritent.

Drago estima qu'il avait été convainquant et se sentit bizarre en voyant la reconnaissance dans les yeux de ces sorciers adultes.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière, avec respect. Il savait que c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il était sous les traits d'Harry Potter, mais une partie de lui commençait à penser qu'il était peut-être capable finalement de correctement faire des choses bien.

.

Blaise et Théodore avaient expliqué à Ron, Hermione, Ernie, et Daphné que le mage noir qui animait les faux Mangemorts était appelé le Nécromancien et qu'il était obligé d'être près de ses créatures pour que le transfert d'énergie s'opère en continu. Il lui fallait aussi une source d'énergie à proximité pour lui-même, si donner « vie » aux ombres lui en prenait trop.

Ils réduisirent les recherches à l'intérieur du Ministère, car à cause des différentes protections, le Nécromancien ne pourrait animer les esprits s'il en était à l'extérieur. Ron et Daphné connaissaient des détails sur les couloirs et salles des différents et essayèrent de trouver le plus rapidement possible le lieu où pouvait se cacher le Nécromancien.

Soudain ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas allés voir à l'endroit le plus évident : à côté du Hall et des combats. Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, ils coururent dans cette direction et s'arrêtèrent pour avancer plus prudemment lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent.

Ils avaient deviné juste, le Nécromancien était dans un recoin à l'écart de la bataille, juste assez loin pour ne pas être repéré et assez près pour donner suffisamment d'énergie aux faux Mangemorts.

Le petit groupe de jeunes arrivèrent derrière lui et ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possible, leurs baguettes levées et pointées sur l'homme couvert d'une immense cape et d'une longue capuche.

Les jeunes sorciers s'arrêtèrent soudain en découvrant plusieurs personnes inconscientes contre le mur. Théodore les pointa du doigt, désigna l'homme, et essaya de mimer un transfert d'énergie.

Les autres comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire et Hermione se pencha doucement vers les inconnus inanimés pour voir s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Elle se releva et hocha la tête pour assurer de leur non décès.

Se regardant tous en essayant de décider de ce qu'il fallait faire, ils décidèrent par gestes de continuer comme prévu et d'attaquer le Nécromancien. Théodore et Blaise avaient prévenu que ce type de sorcier était en général très puissant et puisant uniquement dans la magie noire, ils allaient devoir donc être prudent.

Ils s'avançaient à nouveau quand, les prenant par surprise, le Nécromancien se retourna. Il maintenait de ses bras une personne qui semblait tout juste tomber dans l'inconscience et les jeunes devinèrent qu'il venait de la vider de son énergie.

Il devait sûrement avoir en tête de la mettre avec les autres mais en voyant les jeunes qui lui faisaient face, il eut un moment d'arrêt. Il n'avait pas de baguette à la main mais les jeunes sorciers savaient qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour exercer son type de magie, centrée sur l'appel d'esprits issus de la magie noire.

D'un même mouvement, les jeunes prirent une position d'attaque et pointèrent de façon menaçante leurs baguettes dans la direction du Nécromancien. L'homme avait un masque qui lui couvrait seulement la moitié haute de son visage et son rictus méprisant fut visible.

Il ricana.

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'arrêter ? Vous n'êtes que des gamins ! lança-t-il sans peur.

- Maintenant ! cria Théodore.

Ernie, Blaise, Daphné, et lui lancèrent en même temps chacun un sort d'attaque différent tandis que Ron et Hermione se transformaient en lui bondissant dessus, crocs et griffes dehors.

Le Nécromancien fut surpris par ces attaques différentes et aussi franchement lancées contre lui, et cela joua en la faveur des jeunes sorciers quelques instants.

La femme inconsciente que l'homme tenait jusqu'alors tomba à terre puisqu'il ne la retenait plus et Daphné s'empressa de l'attirer jusqu'aux autres personnes inanimées pour qu'elle ne reste pas au milieu du combat qui s'était engagé.

Tout en continuant de lancer des sorts sur le Nécromancien et de se défendre de ce qu'il pouvait leur renvoyer, Blaise remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'innocents destinés à perdre leur énergie pour les ombres.

- Il faut faire vite, les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à revenir ! cria-t-il aux autres.

Le Nécromancien bloquait facilement les sortilèges, maintenant revenu de sa surprise première, et les attaques physiques de Ron et Hermione sous leurs formes Animagus ne semblaient pas l'atteindre réellement. Tous deux finirent par se transformer à nouveau, mais dans son dos tandis qu'il était occupé avec les autres, et ils l'attaquèrent par derrière.

Les jeunes sorciers finirent par encercler le Nécromancien mais ils avaient beau l'attaquer tous en même temps, ils ne parvenaient pas à le neutraliser. C'était comme s'il était lui-même une ombre.

Hermione finit par admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient y arriver, et elle réalisa qu'une seule personne le pouvait. Elle cria à Ron à côté d'elle :

- Va chercher Harry ! Transforme-toi et va le chercher ! Il parviendra à le stopper lui !

Ron la regarda avec incompréhension et elle ajouta.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis !

Il hocha la tête et se transforma. Il retourna rapidement vers tous les autres et ceux qui savaient qui il était paniquèrent en le voyant arriver seul et sous cette forme. Il alla directement vers Harry sans changer de forme, ne voulant pas que les Aurors et l'Ordre soient au courant.

Harry était encore en train de repousser les esprits quand il s'aperçut qu'ils commençaient à être moins puissants et plus facile à renvoyer au fond de la salle. Il comprit que ceux qui étaient partis arrêter le mage noir responsable devaient l'avoir trouvé et devaient être en train de se battre.

Lorsque Ron arriva vers lui sous sa forme de chien, Harry s'inquiéta en revanche. Il prévint ceux qui gardaient les positions de son départ, alla prévenir Drago, provoquant la surprise chez ceux qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'il y avait plusieurs Harry Potter parmi eux, et courut en suivant Ron dans les couloirs.

Il se força à ne pas se transformer en sa forme Animagus, craignant ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire à nouveau. Il s'était refusé de penser à ses actes et à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais une fois que tout cela serait terminé, il aurait une sévère mise au point à faire avec lui-même.

Il arriva là où les autres se battaient toujours mais ils semblaient avoir de plus en plus de difficultés. Théodore et Daphné étaient blessés et reculés car incapables de se battre désormais, Blaise tenait à peine debout, et Ernie et Hermione ne parvenaient plus qu'à se protéger sans plus avoir l'occasion de riposter.

Et le Nécromancien sentit la présence d'Harry.

Lui qui était plein de magie noire et qui ne vivait plus que par cette forme de magie, il ressentit avec douleur l'approche de l'ennemi de la Magies des Ténèbres, le héros du Pouvoir d'Amour.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi parmi tous ceux qui avaient le même visage autour de lui, celui-là était le Prince, mais il le ressentit dans tout son être.

Dans un élan de panique en le voyant s'avancer sans peur et même avec colère dans sa direction, l'homme tendit la main vers la personne la plus proche.

Hermione se retrouva paralysée, complètement à la merci du Nécromancien qui venait prendre son contrôle. Il l'attira à lui et la plaça devant lui comme un bouclier. Il lui fit tendre sa baguette en direction Théodore.

Harry arrêta d'avancer mais ne perdit pas de son attitude menaçante.

- Pose ta baguette et lève les mains, lui ordonna le Nécromancien.

Harry le regarda. Il inspira profondément et détendit la tension de son corps. Il se baissa lentement pour déposer sa baguette. Il leva les bras et avança toujours lentement.

Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait et l'atmosphère était lourde. Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva assez près de lui, le Nécromancien repoussa Hermione et tendit la main vers Harry pour prendre le contrôle du jeune homme cette fois.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier. Le Nécromancien écarquilla les yeux de surprise d'abord et puis rapidement de panique. Il se concentra, serra les dents, et déploya tout son pouvoir sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec calme.

Harry échappa un rire que tous autour trouvèrent effrayant. Ron se douta de ce qu'Harry allait faire et vit ses yeux devenir jaunes. Ne voulant pas qu'il se laisse entraîner par la sensation fascinante de pouvoir qu'il pouvait ressentir, il intervint.

- Harry ! Ne fais pas ça, dit-il simplement.

Harry ne bougea pas.

Soudain, il cligna des yeux. Ils redevinrent normaux, humains, et Harry sentit qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même.

Son regard se chargea alors d'une colère plus naturelle. D'un coup violent, Harry envoya le Nécromancien valser à terre, évacuant ainsi la rage qui l'avait pris.

Ron récupéra la baguette d'Harry et lui redonna tandis qu'Hermione et Ernie, les deux seuls encore debout, se dépêchaient d'aller s'occuper de l'état des autres. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le Nécromancien et lança un Stupéfix avant de faire apparaître des liens qui ligotèrent l'homme et bloquèrent sa magie.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard chaleureux de Ron qui souriait toujours. Harry lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

.

Ils retournèrent dans la zone protégée, devenue une sorte de campement de survie, et les jeunes sorciers blessés furent soignés sur place rapidement déjà, tandis qu'on évacuait les innocents que le Nécromancien avait utilisé pour nourrir ses ombres.

Les quatre faux Harry commençaient à ne plus avoir de temps sous cette forme et leur Polynectar était épuisé alors Harry leur demanda de partir tout de suite. Ils s'exécutèrent sans insister pour rester.

Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas revenus et il n'y avait plus de combats depuis que le Nécromancien avait été neutralisé. Drago avait simplement serré la main d'Harry discrètement mais il était parti aussi.

Leur consigne était de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante pour reprendre leur apparence et terminer leurs soins si nécessaires ainsi que se changer pour rentrer au château et prendre la température.

L'Auror Kingsley Shacklebot, qui n'avait que des blessures légères, revint vers tous les autres, laissant deux collègues surveiller l'arrivée des Cheminées.

Il s'approcha du seul Harry restant, le vrai, et lui parla sérieusement.

- Harry Potter. Vous avez fait preuve de nombreuses capacités aujourd'hui qui nous ont tous beaucoup aidés. Sachez que le corps des Aurors vous en sera reconnaissant.

Harry rougit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des remerciements aussi solennels. Et il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire tant que ça, il avait surtout suivi son instinct en essayant de réfléchir un peu mais…

- Je souhaitais donc vous remercier et vous dire également d'aller vous reposer et soigner vos propres blessures. Je vais reprendre la direction des opérations.

Harry rougit à nouveau mais cette fois parce qu'il eut l'impression que l'Auror lui rappelait qu'Harry avait un peu pris sa place sans pour autant lui en vouloir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et alla retrouver ses camarades. Molly Weasley le serra très fort contre elle et s'occupa de soigner les coupures et marques qu'il avait reçues.

Kingsley déclara la bataille terminée mais laissa quelques Aurors veiller tout de même. Il appela le personnel du Ministère qui n'était pas resté se battre et envoya une demande à Ste Mangouste pour qu'on leur envoie des Médicomages et soignants qui seraient plus à même d'aider à l'évacuation des blessés et aux soins urgents de certains.

Harry, en rejoignant, ses amis se sentit mal en voyant des sorciers couverts de sang dans les lits sommaires aménagés un peu partout dans l'espace. Comme des sorciers adultes arrivaient de plus en plus, les jeunes arrêtèrent d'aider et se retrouvèrent tous un peu à l'écart une fois que qu'ils eurent reçu les soins nécessaires.

Ils ne bougèrent pas et restèrent silencieux, appréciant simplement d'être tous ensembles et d'être vivants. Les adultes avaient assez de choses à faire de leur côté pour s'occuper de leur dire de partir, et Harry leur proposa bien de rentrer, mais ils refusèrent. Il voulait rester jusqu'à être certain que tout soit bien terminé, et en réalité eux aussi.

Il avait un pressentiment.

.

Ils étaient ainsi quand le Ministre et ses proches du gouvernement apparurent. Harry carra la mâchoire en voyant Fudge débarquer comme une fleur et se mettre à tout juger et contrôler alors qu'il avait fui comme un lâche à la première cape noire à l'intérieur de son château fort adoré. _Pas si imprenable que cela, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le Ministre. _

Harry était en colère contre Fudge depuis l'année passée déjà et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'aidait à atténuer ce sentiment. Il fit profil bas cependant, ne voulant qu'une chose : que tout soit définitivement terminé et que ses amis et lui rentrent sains et saufs à Poudlard.

Fudge passa un peu partout, écouta le rapport de Kingsley sur le déroulement des évènements, le nombre de blessés et victimes de chaque côté, et sur le nombre de prisonniers qui n'était pas inconséquent. Les visages des Mangemorts prisonniers étaient découverts, et Harry en reconnut certains du cimetière en juin dernier.

Il n'y vit pas en revanche Lucius Malefoy ou sa femme et devina que ceux-ci avaient fait partie des Mangemorts qui s'étaient repliés avec Bellatrix Lestrange lorsque le Nécromancien avait commencé à exercer son pouvoir. Ce groupe de mages noirs avait sûrement dû rentrer pour reprendre des forces dans l'idée de revenir achever les sorciers du Ministère de l'Ordre et de Poudlard.

Harry se souvint alors d'une chose, et même s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, côtoyer des « fils de » rappelait toujours qu'il ne s'agissait que de sorciers qui avaient fait les mauvais choix ou qui parfois n'en avait même pas.

Il entendit Kingsley rapporter à Fudge la part importante et l'aide précieuse apportée par les jeunes sorciers mais le Ministre ne vint pas les voir pour autant. Harry décida de forcer la conversation.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! l'appela-t-il.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, et bien voyez-vous, je suis très occupé, alors merci pour votre participation et… éluda Fudge immédiatement.

- Voldemort est de retour, et plus que jamais vous ne pouvez le nier, attaqua Harry.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, Potter. Et d'ailleurs que faites-vous là tous ? Vous n'êtes pas censés sortir de l'école ! Vous êtes mineurs et vous n'êtes pas censés non plus faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et…

- Monsieur le Ministre, je crois que cela n'a aucune importance pour l'instant. Nous sommes venus pour aider et vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui autour de vous, notre aide a été appréciée.

- Potter, veuillez cesser de m'interrompre ! s'agaça Fudge. Vous parlez à votre Ministre !

- Alors comportez-vous comme tel ! s'énerva Harry à son tour. Voldemort est de retour, il est vivant et plus fort, et il réussira à tous nous détruire si nous ne faisons rien. Acceptez-le et la vie sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Potter, et je…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber. Il se détourna et laissa le Ministre en plan sans chercher à argumenter plus longtemps.

Il alla voir Kingsley et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda l'Auror.

- Je… il y a trois Mangemorts décédés dans un couloir à côté. Je voulais vous prévenir pour que personne ne tombe dessus par hasard en revenant au travail lundi matin, dit Harry en essayant de faire de l'humour pour cacher sa gêne.

Il les aurait laissés là-bas s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment qu'il devait revoir les corps de ses propres yeux. Il devait réaliser ses actes et il devait les assumer complètement, qu'ils soient acceptables ou non.

Kingsley sentit que quelque chose n'était pas très clair mais il n'insista pas, estimant qu'Harry en avait assez fait pour la journée. De plus il avait vu et entendu son altercation avec le Ministre.

L'Auror remercia donc simplement Harry de l'information et lui conseilla de rentrer désormais pour de bon.

Harry retourna vers les autres.

- Préparez-vous à partir, vous pouvez y aller déjà si vous voulez, mais ceux qui veulent m'attendre, j'attends moi-même juste une dernière chose et puis je serai prêt à partir aussi.

Tous restèrent.

Quand les Aurors ramenèrent les Mangemorts retrouvés plus loin, Harry s'obligea à regarder un long moment leurs corps. Il les avait tués. Il leur avait ôté la vie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier ou de se cacher de ses actes.

Il revint vers les autres et aperçut les journalistes arriver. Harry estima qu'il ne serait pas une bonne idée que ses amis se retrouvent la cible des médias, surtout qu'Ombrage pourrait s'en servir contre eux au retour à Poudlard, alors il leur conseilla de s'éloigner un peu pour ces raisons et la plupart obtempérèrent, d'accords avec lui, et de se préparer à partir dès que la voie serait libre.

Mais Rita Skeeter les aperçut et s'empressa de venir à leur encontre, sa Plume à Papotte et son photographe avec elle. Harry s'avança pour attirer l'attention de la journaliste et permettre à ses amis de s'éclipser. Le photographe leva alors son appareil pour le prendre en photo, et appuya sur le bouton.

.

Un flash les aveugla. Harry sentit sa tête exploser de douleur.

Il ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux à terre. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et serra comme si serrer ferait s'arrêter la souffrance si douloureuse qu'elle l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Son front le brûlait et sa cicatrice était en feu. Il hurla en même temps que Voldemort de son côté.

.

Tout le monde réagit au cri d'Harry qui était tombé au sol sous l'effet de la douleur de sa cicatrice.

Lorsqu'il parvint à retrouver ses esprits malgré la souffrance qui ne s'apaisait pas, il se tourna vers ceux qui s'étaient précipités près de lui.

- Il arrive, réussit-il à prononcer avec difficulté. Voldemort arrive.

Ce fut le silence autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait à la fois avec suspicion et effroi. Molly Weasley inspira profondément et prit les choses en main.

- Les enfants, tous sans exceptions, vous retournez au château, et emmenez Harry avec vous !  
Hermione était à côté d'elle et elle aida Harry à se relever, aidée de Neville qui les rejoignit, et ils se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

Les sorciers adultes s'empressèrent de faire évacuer les derniers blessés tandis que ceux récemment arrivés tentaient d'établir une protection autour d'eux tous.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de quitter l'étage.

Harry perdit à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'une vague de douleur le submergea. Ce fut alors comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner.

Des volutes de fumée noire apparurent et se répandirent dans la haute pièce. Un grondement empli de haine se fit entendre en même temps qu'un sifflement trop aigu.

Tous ressentirent alors une douleur à la tête qui les fit se plier en deux et tomber à terre.  
L'ombre épaisse et noire qui s'était formée au milieu d'eux prit des traits plus distincts et Lord Voldemort apparut au Ministère de la Magie.

Le monde s'anima à nouveau et des cris s'élevèrent de toute part. Des cris d'effrois et de panique, des cris de cette peur terrible qui paralyse et empêche de réfléchir et d'agir.

Le plus puissant mage noir du monde étira ses lèvres en un rictus effrayant.

Les membres de l'Ordre réagirent les premiers. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, et ils savaient quoi faire.

Les moins combattants entreprirent de faire revenir à elles les personnes qui paniquaient complètement tandis que les autres se plaçaient en formation de combat face à Voldemort, créant ainsi un mur de protection devant lui.

Hermione avait tout de suite réagit elle aussi quant à Harry. Elle avait placé un maximum de personnes entre le mage noir et lui et ceux qui entouraient le jeune sorcier faisaient de lui leur priorité malgré ses protestations. Il fallait qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard avant que Voldemort ne le voit où ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau.

Voldemort observait toute cette agitation et sa colère première d'avoir vu ses Mangemorts vaincus et son Nécromancien neutralisé disparut pour laisser place à l'amusement face à son loisir préféré : regarder avec délectation ses pauvres victimes croire qu'elles avaient encore une chance de survivre.

Et puis il réalisa qu'il fallait laisser des survivants pour qu'on raconte son retour, et surtout, que se répande la peur.

Il usa de ses pouvoirs pour se grandir et étendit les fumées noires qui l'entouraient en éclatant d'un rire terrifiant. La panique sous son ombre monta en puissance et il lâcha un rire à nouveau.  
Harry serra les dents. Il voyait bien que Voldemort ne cherchait qu'à leur faire peur et se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Il comprenait très bien aussi pourquoi le mage noir ne les avait pas déjà tous tués.

Son front le faisait toujours souffrir mais le jeune homme était parvenu à reprendre ses esprits, assez en tous cas pour accélérer la course vers la sortie. Il obligea tous les jeunes sorciers de l'Armée du Phénix encore sur place à passer devant lui mais s'empressa de les suivre.

Il savait pertinemment que leur salut ne serait pas assuré si Voldemort le voyait. Du coin de l'œil il vit les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors se replier à leur tour.

Petit à petit le Ministère se vida.

.

Voldemort s'y retrouva seul et son nouveau rire qui clamait sa victoire et sa jubilation résonna dans les couloirs déserts et jonchés de corps inanimés.

Voldemort leva son bras droit et ce geste fit glisser vers le bas l'ample manche noire de sa tenue. Sur la peau maigre et plus pâle que la mort apparut la Marque des Ténèbres. Il leva sa main gauche et tendit son index.

Dans une émotion qui était presque une jouissance, il appuya son doigt sur le symbole incrusté dans sa peau. Au-dessus des bâtiments, dans le ciel, visible de tous Moldus et de tous Sorciers, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut.

Ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas la signification en ressentirent toutefois la glace et la peur au plus profond de leur être. Ceux qui savaient fermèrent les yeux. Comme si faire semblant de ne pas la voir la ferait disparaître. Comme si ne pas y croire lui ôterait son existence.

Partout dans le monde et sur toute la Grande Bretagne, tous ceux dont le bras était tatoué de noir sentirent leur Marque les brûler.

Les récemment prisonniers rirent malgré les liens et les menaces d'avenir. Les autres Le rejoignirent. Les Mangemorts apparurent un à un dans des volutes d'ombres noires au milieu du Grand Hall en ruine.

Le Ministère de la Magie était tombé. Lord Voldemort était de retour. L'ombre s'étendit sur les terres et sur les cœurs.

.

Lord Voldemort était de retour.

.

_FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE_

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Des Phoenix Et Des Ombres_****] :**

L'explication la plus évidente est l'évocation dans le titre de l'Ordre et de l'Armée du Phénix, qui ont donc cet animal comme emblème, contre les Mangemorts, qui utilisent la magie noire, et les Ombres du Nécromancien. On peut aller plus loin et voir aussi l'affrontement lumière/espoir/bien contre ténèbres/destruction/mal bien sûr.

Mais le titre ne les mets pas en opposition aussi fortement, la coordination par « et » indique quelque chose de plus complexe : et il s'agit d'Harry. Dans ce chapitre on voit très clairement qu'il n'est pas un héros parfait, que l'histoire n'est pas manichéenne, et que les choses ne seront pas aussi simples.

Harry est le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, celui qui va sauver tout le monde, le Dux et Princeps, mais il possède aussi une véritable part d'ombre à l'intérieur de lui, représentée par son Animagus loup sauvage, et qui ne fait que commencer d'apparaître.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Cf. mes remarques dans l'explication du titre, autour d'Harry. J'ai aussi intentionnellement donné à Ron, Hermione, et Harry trois différentes situations pour leur premier changement en leur Animagus : Ron avait sauvé Hermione en réagissant dans l'urgence, Hermione avait mis en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris et agit parce qu'il le fallait.

Harry se transforme ici pour son Compagnon, pour celui qu'il aime. Non pas pour le sauver mais pour le venger et punir ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. C'est l'expression de sa volonté de venger ceux qui sont morts ou qui ont souffert entre autre pour lui. Et c'est donc l'expression de la part d'ombre qui est en lui.

Il n'est pas parfait, et il aura à faire face à beaucoup de difficultés avant de réussir à vaincre Voldemort. C'est ce qu'on comprend face à son geste tueur et sauvage. Mais bien sûr, Harry n'est pas un méchant, il est tout de même quelqu'un de bien, et évidemment, il ne vivra pas son acte facilement, et il ne pourra rien oublier. Cela annonce les obstacles à venir.

Je me suis fait plaisir à rajouter ces Ombres et ce Nécromancien. C'était un simple petit plaisir personnel, qui a ajouté de l'action dans la bataille, et j'ai bien aimé.

Voldemort a enfin officialisé son retour, par un coup marquant. Le Ministère tombe sous son contrôle, et avec lui, une partie du monde sorcier. C'était la façon la plus brutale et efficace, je trouve, de revenir vraiment.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Voldemort est de retour : que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Comment le monde sorcier va-t-il continuer avec un Ministère pris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir ?

Harry va-t-il réussir à surmonter ses actions, ou sera-t-il dévoré par ce qu'il a fait ?

Avouera-t-il à Théodore que c'est lui qui a tué son père ? Avouera-t-il au reste de l'Armée du Phénix son Animagus et ses actes ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ [Tome 5] : Neville voulant se battre contre Bellatrix Lestrange ; Fudge est un imbécile fini ;

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ [Tome 6] : le Ministère tombe

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Les Premiers Jours Du Reste De Leur Vie_], le monde sorcier devra apprendre à vivre désormais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, et décider de l'accepter, ou de lui résister…

.

* * *

.

*** Résumé des informations sur l'intrigue ***

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

Voldemort cherche à devenir immortel et surpuissant grâce à un Rituel magique. Ce Rituel peut aller dans son sens, mais aussi être utilisé pour le vaincre à jamais. Il s'agit d'un Rituel créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard dans le but premier de vaincre les menaces de magie noire. Il peut être renversé pour renforcer lesdites menaces.

Le Rituel a besoin de phrases, d'objets, et des quatre héritiers des Fondateurs. Il génère une immense force magique et la dirige sur le destinataire, pour l'emplir ou le vaincre selon le sens du Rituel. Les Héritiers sont désignés parmi les descendants des Fondateurs.

Ils sont caractérisés par des qualités ou traits qui aident à les retrouver : Gryffondor : courage, amitié, loyauté – Poufsouffle : innocence, pureté – Serdaigle : sagesse différente, forme de folie – Serpentard : savoirs, connaissance, expérience.

Les Héritiers peuvent être influencés dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et participent à déterminer quel version du Rituel va être faite. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils peuvent passer de l'autre côté, le sens du Rituel peut être inversé, et tout peut basculer.

En revanche, si les quatre Héritiers sont liés ensembles d'un côté, ils ne peuvent plus être influencés dans l'autre sens. Les Héritiers se lient à une personne qui représente un camp : Voldemort, ou Harry (on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry en particulier).

Le lien se fait en trois étapes : un premier contact par le regard, puis un évènement spécifique à chaque héritiers, enfin une dernière étape inconnue.

La personne opposée peut reprendre les héritiers jusqu'au dernier moment en imposant le premier regard, et en établissant directement la dernière étape s'il n'a pas le temps de faire la deuxième, au risque de perdre de la puissance.

L'héritière de Poufsouffle est Caitlin Maitena, elle est liée à Harry par les deux premières étapes : le lien a évolué lorsqu'Harry a sauté avec elle d'un toit en la protégeant pour lui sauver la vie.

L'héritière de Serdaigle est Luna Lovegood, elle est liée à Harry par la première étape seulement.

L'héritier de Gryffondor est Neville Londubat, il est lié à Harry par la première étape seulement.

L'héritier de Serpentard est inconnu, seul Dumbledore semble savoir qui il est, et il semblerait qu'il soit plus âgé, sage, avec de l'expérience, et des connaissances.

Le chemin qui mène au Rituel et au sens qu'il finira par avoir est en réalité un grand combat entre les deux grandes puissances ancestrales qui régissent le monde et la magie, et s'affrontent depuis des millénaires.

Ces deux grandes puissances sont la Potestas Amoris, le Pouvoir d'Amour, et la Magica Tenebris, la Magie des Ténèbres.

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_

Harry est le seul qui pourra vaincre Voldemort. Ils sont tous les deux les Champions des deux grandes puissances ancestrales, et devront s'affronter. C'est pour cela qu'Harry peut influencer les héritiers, pour cela qu'un lien plus fort existe entre Drago et lui, pour cela que Voldemort cherche à le tuer.

Harry est le Dux et Princeps (Guide et Prince), et Drago est son Imperator et Socius (Général en chef et Compagnon), pour le Pouvoir d'Amour ; pour la Magie des Ténèbres, il s'agit de Voldemort en tant que Rex (Roi), et de son Primus Servus (Premier Serviteur), dont l'identité est inconnue.

Derrière eux, on trouve les Amari (Ceux qui sont Aimés) pour Harry, qui seront liés à lui dans la liberté de le faire et par l'amour, et les Impressi (Ceux qui sont Marqués) pour Voldemort, c'est-à-dire les Mangemorts, qui sont liés à lui par la force et dans la douleur.

Dans le Rituel des Fondateurs, il y a un autre rôle : celui de Catalyseur. Le Catalyseur est là pour réceptionner la puissance magique générée par le Rituel, afin de l'envoyer sur son destinataire, avec la volonté exprimée par le sens déterminé par le Rituel. Il ne peut habituellement pas influencer ce sens lui-même.

Mais c'est Harry qui a cet autre statut. C'est un rôle habituellement, normalement, neutre. Mais désormais, la balance est déséquilibrée, et Harry en tant que Champion opposé et Catalyseur en même temps, est définitivement le seul qui puisse réussir contre Voldemort et la Magie des Ténèbres.

Il semble qu'Harry ait un certain pouvoir sur ceux avec lesquels il est lié, comme s'il pouvait leur imposer sa volonté (quelques exemples avec Drago, son Compagnon, et avec Neville, l'un des héritiers avec lequel il a déjà créé un premier lien).

.


	27. Chap26-LesPremiersJoursDuResteDeLeurVie

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Les Mangemorts attaquent le Ministère de la Magie pour en prendre le contrôle, et se heurtent aux Aurors, à l'Ordre du Phénix, et aux jeunes de l'Armée du Phénix. Ceux-ci restent principalement à l'arrière pour aider à soigner les blessés, mais certains plus imprudents décident de se battre.

Voyant Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville se lance à sa suite. Il n'est sauvé que de justesse par Ginny, et Harry et Drago. Dans l'agitation, Drago se retrouve poursuivi plus loin par des Mangemorts, qui croient qu'il est Harry puisqu'il a pris son apparence pour ne pas être reconnu. Les Mangemorts le blessent, et Harry réagit avec rage et haine. Il se change en son Animagus loup pour la première fois, et les tue sans réfléchir.

Le combat dure, car les Mangemorts ne semblent pas être vaincus. En réalité, un Nécromancien caché plus loin anime des ombres pour renforcer leurs troupes et leur permettre de reprendre des forces. Un petit groupe de jeunes de l'AP s'attaque à lui, et il est vaincu par Harry contre lequel il n'a aucun pouvoir puisqu'Harry est le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour.

La bataille cesse enfin, et les Mangemorts sont repoussés. Mais alors qu'ils croient avoir gagné, Voldemort apparaît au Ministère en ruine, et révèle son existence. Le Ministère tombe, et Lord Voldemort est de retour.  
Fin de la Deuxième Partie.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi matin 19 février au vendredi soir 23 février

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 26 – Les Premiers Jours Du Reste De Leur Vie**

**« ****Lord Voldemort est de retour !****»**

_« __Hier après-midi, dans les couloirs et le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie, une bataille sanglante opposa les Mangemorts aux Aurors, soutenus par deux groupes secrets, avant de voir Lord Voldemort apparaître sous les yeux de Cornelius Fudge lui-même (article page 1 à 3). _

_L'ancien Ministre, qui a déposé ce matin sa démission, s'est obligé à présenter ses excuses aux deux grands sorciers Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter qui nous avaient prévenus du retour du Mage Noir (article page 5). _

_Il est l'heure de choisir votre camp et la façon dont vous voulez vivre. Rejoindrez-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou préférerez-vous plutôt vous battre aux côtés de Dumbledore et de Potter ? Ou bien resterez-vous cloitré chez vous en espérant survivre à cette nouvelle guerre ? Des articles en pages 6, 7, et 8 vous aideront peut-être à prendre votre décision, et un article en page 9 vous donnera des conseils pour bien protéger votre maison. _

_Quel que soit votre choix, vous ne pouvez plus ignorer que Lord Voldemort est bien vivant et que si personne ne fait rien, le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaîtra pour laisser place à la terreur et aux Ténèbres, et à jamais._

_Ecrit par A. & J. __»_

.

**« ****De nombreuses Lumières face aux Ténèbres. Vous n'êtes pas seuls à vous battre !****»**

_Nous connaissons tous déjà le groupe officiel du Ministère, les Aurors, capables de nous défendre de tout type de menace et d'arrêter les Mangemorts. S'ils sont presque tous de notre côté de par la définition même de leur métier, ils ne l'affichent pas tous clairement. _

_Le Ministère ayant été pris par Lord Voldemort, il est plus sage pour eux et leurs familles et proches de rester discrets sur leurs véritables allégeances. Nous demandons donc à tous de rester vigilant et de ne pas leur faire prendre de risques inutilement._

_En revanche, un groupe sorcier existe depuis l'époque de la première guerre contre Voldemort, mené par Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand ennemi et opposant du Mage Noir._

_L'Ordre du Phoenix rassemble des sorciers majeurs et adultes volontaires et déterminés à se battre contre les Ténèbres. Leur position reste secrète dans les mesures du possible et toujours risquée quoi qu'il en soit. Mais si vous êtes prêt à vous battre vous aussi, rejoignez-les, donnez-leur vos forces et votre volonté de détruire Lord Voldemort pour de bon._

_Récemment fut aussi découvert un nouveau groupuscule de sorciers, de jeunes sorciers, qui veulent se battre eux aussi, et qui prennent pour modèle Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui dont on dit qu'il sera le seul à pouvoir nous sauver. Le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ? Peut-être. Mais il ne pourra rien faire par lui-même. Harry Potter a besoin de vous, de chacun d'entre vous. _

_Rejoignez l'Armée du Phoenix et participez à ses actions pour aider Harry Potter à atteindre et éliminer pour de bon ce sorcier mégalomane qui cherche à prendre le monde en nous marchant dessus. Battez-vous pour vos libertés, vos droits, et vos vies. Battez-vous pour les vies de ceux qui ne peuvent se battre. Battez-vous pour ne pas regretter d'avoir fermé les yeux. Battez-vous pour être vous aussi une Lumière contre les Ténèbres ! _

_Ecrit par H. & T. & G. __»_

.

Harry Darren reposa le Chicaneur de Poudlard sur la table de la bibliothèque et soupira. Ca y était, c'était lancé, c'était réel. Voldemort était de retour et c'était de nouveau la guerre dans le monde sorcier.

Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et perçut l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de ces jeunes sorciers qui ne savaient pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Harry leva les yeux vers Drago et sourit faiblement comme pour lui dire quelque chose comme « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller » avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau sur le journal.

Drago le regarda longtemps avant de se remettre à son devoir de potions. Harry ne savait pas comment son compagnon faisait pour faire ses devoirs. Lui ne pouvait détacher son esprit de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui allait arriver désormais.

Le voyant reparti dans les méandres déprimants de ses pensées obscures, Drago reprit le poignet d'Harry et le secoua un peu. Il ôta avec autorité le journal de la table, le jeta au loin, et posa à la place avec force le devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient aussi à terminer.

Ils étaient assis à une table au fond d'un couloir d'étagères et Harry s'était un peu laissé aller à l'abattement puisque personne ne les voyait, même s'il se redressait chaque fois que quelqu'un passait.

Il devait continuer de jouer son rôle, et Darren Prince ne pouvait qu'être heureux ou tout du moins satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Harry se leva brutalement après seulement quelques minutes à essayer de se concentrer. Drago le suivit juste des yeux, inquiet, mais comprenant ce qu'Harry pouvait traverser. Le Serpentard se replongea dans son devoir de potions en ouvrant cependant son esprit à son compagnon.

Harry sentit la demande de contact et ouvrit son esprit à son tour, lui permettant de se créer. Les évènements avaient créé une angoisse sourde mais constante dans leurs cœurs et ils ressentaient plus que jamais le besoin d'être ensembles.

.

Les jeunes sorciers de l'AP étaient rentrés à Poudlard en état de choc et il leur avait été difficile de retourner au château sans attirer de soupçons. Remus était venu les voir dans la Cabane Hurlante avant qu'ils ne remontent et leur avait parlé longtemps pour les aider à se sentir mieux.

Il avait essayé de parler avec Harry aussi mais n'y était parvenu car Harry s'était entièrement fermé pour être en capacités d'agir et de réagir pour les autres et pour leur sécurité. Sirius et McGonagall les avaient rejoints pour emmener les quelques blessés qu'il fallait monter à l'infirmerie.

Hermione s'était changée en chat pour ouvrir le passage du Saule Cogneur et Harry avec la Carte du Maraudeur avait fait partir en petits groupes les membres de l'AP qui restaient.

Les rumeurs de la bataille et du retour de Voldemort n'étaient apparues que le soir et elles avaient été confirmées ensuite par le déploiement du Chicaneur dès le petit déjeuner ainsi que par l'arrivée massive de hiboux de parents inquiets. La panique avait commencé de prendre l'école, alors McGonagall avait adressé quelques paroles censées rassurer.

Mais l'absence du directeur, Albus Dumbledore dont on disait qu'il était le seul rempart de Poudlard contre Voldemort, rendait tout le monde plus inquiet encore. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas été vu, et Harry voyait bien que les professeurs étaient tout aussi inquiets que les élèves, ce qui n'était absolument pas rassurant.

.

Au repas du soir, après avoir passé de longs moments à essayer de rassurer Caitlin, Harry prit son Gallion spécial de l'Armée du Phénix pour organiser une réunion d'urgence après le couvre-feu.

Il prévint Théodore qu'il les rejoindrait très vite, et retourna d'abord chez Hagrid avec Drago. Le géant ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence d'un Malefoy chez lui tandis que Drago retint toute réflexion sur le lieu. Harry apprécia. Ils restèrent près de Caitlin jusqu'à ce que la petite fille s'endorme. Alors seulement ils remontèrent au château.

Les membres de l'AP se retrouvèrent donc à la Salle sur Demande. Avant qu'Harry ne s'adresse à tous, Ron vint le voir.

- Harry, mon père m'a dit que Pettigrow n'avait pas été récupéré par les Mangemorts, au Ministère.

- Cela veut dire que Voldemort ne sait pas qu'il avait été pris, au lieu de s'être rendu comme on lui a fait croire… réagit Harry.

- Oui, donc il ne soupçonne pas ton père, qui aurait été le premier suspect, compléta Ron.

Harry était soulagé.

- Mais où est-il alors ?

- Il a été emmené par des hommes de Kingsley, dans une planque secrète des Aurors, avec quelques autres prisonniers Mangemorts qu'ils ont eu le temps d'évacuer.

Harry remercia son ami pour cette information, et sollicita tout le monde. Il attendit que tous aient porté leur attention sur lui pour commencer.

- Ca y est, la guerre est revenue. Et nous avons une part à jouer. Mais nous sommes encore de jeunes sorciers et notre boulot n'est pas d'aller se battre contre les Mangemorts directement. En revanche nous pouvons faire beaucoup déjà à notre niveau, et le Chicaneur disait la vérité en affirmant que ce que nous faisons et pourront faire m'aidera à éliminer Voldemort.

Certains échangèrent des regards en se demandant ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et chercha Hermione du regard comme pour avoir son avis.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle voulait que les choses se lancent de leur côté aussi. Voldemort avait avancé ses pions, et c'était leur tour de bouger les leur.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, commença Harry. Asseyez-vous.  
Ils s'installèrent sur des coussins qu'ils conjurèrent et les placèrent devant Harry qui resta debout à côté de la cheminée. Drago remarqua le côté un peu théâtralisé de la situation mais ne parvint pas à en sourire.

Il était tendu, il redoutait à tout instant qu'un courrier n'arrive par hibou de chez lui et ne lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, des nouvelles d'une mission à accomplir, ou d'avoir à rentrer.

Harry n'en savait rien mais la mère de Drago lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que Drago rattrape les erreurs de ses parents. Cela signifiait une tâche à réussir pour sauver sa vie et celle de son père et de sa mère, une tâche dont Drago ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait ne nuire à personne de ceux qui lui étaient secrètement chers.

Et puis Drago ne savait pas trop ce qu'Harry avait à dire à l'AP. Il savait qu'Harry avait passé de longues heures à la bibliothèque et avec Granger et Weasley à propos de quelque chose qui semblait vraiment important pour eux tous, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et cela ne le rassurait pas.

Et Harry commença.

.

Il parla du Pouvoir d'Amour et de la Magie des Ténèbres et de leur guerre ancestrale. Il leur parla des Champions de ces vieilles puissances, du Guide et Prince, et de son Général et Compagnon, le Dux et Princeps et son Imperator et Socius, opposés au Roi et son Premier Serviteur, le Rex et le Primus Servus.

Il leur parla de ceux qui constituaient les forces de chaque côté, il leur parla des Amari et des Mangemorts leurs ennemis. Il leur parla de ces ensembles animés chacun par l'une des deux anciennes et immenses puissances, et il leur parla du Lien entre les Amari et lui, de cette connexion qu'ils partageraient, et du Choix que ceux qui seraient choisis auraient à faire pour accepter ou non d'en faire partie.

Il leur parla du rôle du Prince qui était aussi Guide envers ceux qui le suivaient. Il leur parla du Lien avec le Compagnon, Lien qui serait plus fort que tout et qui donnerait force et puissance à tous les autres, et qui naîtra de l'union, de la fusion des esprits et des cœurs du Princeps et du Socius.

Il leur parla aussi des Héritiers et de comment créer leur lien à eux, et du rôle qu'ils avaient dans cette guerre. Il leur parla du Rituel. Il lui parla de son rôle de Catalyseur. Il leur parla de la force qu'ils allaient pouvoir construire ensembles pour faire face aux forces du Mal et vaincre les Ténèbres.

.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, le silence seul lui répondit. Il regarda chacun droit dans les yeux pour essayer de percevoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils avaient compris et ce qu'ils redoutaient peut-être dans ce qu'ils avaient appris ce soir-là. Un seul regard se détourna lorsqu'il voulut le croiser.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry vit Drago se lever, tourner les talons, et sortir. Cela sembla tirer tout le monde de sa torpeur et alors qu'Harry s'élançait enfin derrière Drago, tous se mirent à parler en même temps et avec tous les autres.

Hermione se mis debout et s'avança pour être vue de tout le monde.

- Si vous avez des questions nous pouvons, Ron et moi, essayer de vous répondre dans la mesure de ce que nous savons, dit-elle posément.

Ils recommencèrent à parler tous à la fois, s'adressant à Ron et elle, leur posant toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête, cherchant à comprendre, vraiment, ce que les révélations d'Harry signifiaient en elles-mêmes, pour lui, et surtout pour eux.

Ils n'appréhendaient pas encore globalement ce qu'Harry leur avait appris ce soir-là, et cela les effrayait un peu.

.

Ils couraient dans le noir. Harry courait après Drago dans les couloirs. Drago courait pour le fuir. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit plus tôt et de lui avoir caché tant de choses qui avaient tellement d'importance pour eux, pour leur histoire, pour leur couple.

Il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant de tout révéler à tous les autres.  
Et de nombreuses choses prenaient sens dans son esprit tandis qu'il continuait de courir. Comme cette fois où, alors que les choses semblaient avancer enfin, enfin, dans leur relation… intime, cette fois où Harry les avait arrêtés en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas pour l'instant.

Il comprenait maintenant. Depuis des semaines Harry savait qu'ils ne pourraient être ensembles que lorsqu'ils le décideraient, et pour lancer tout le reste. Et pas simplement parce qu'ils le voudraient. Parce qu'alors seulement le Lien des Amari se déclencherait.

Drago sentit des larmes de colère et de frustration monter à ses yeux et continuant de courir, il attrapa une armure pour la balancer à terre derrière lui.

Harry ne voulait pas coucher avec lui tant que ce ne serait pas le bon moment. Ce foutu Potter avait décidé de choisir le jour où ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois parce qu'il fallait que cela soit au bon moment.

Drago arrêta de courir et serra ses poings de rage.

Harry avait failli se prendre l'armure mais ses réflexes lui avait permis de l'éviter. Au détour d'un couloir il aperçut furtivement que Drago s'était arrêté.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de freiner ou de se détourner, il reçut un poing furieux dans la figure qui le projeta à terre.

- ESPECE – DE – SALE – FOUTU – CONNARD ! se mit à hurler Drago en lui frappant le corps à chaque mot. COMMENT – AS-TU – OSE – ME FAIRE – UNE CHOSE – PAREILLE – TU N'ES – QU'UN…

- Messieurs Prince et Malefoy… Dans les couloirs à crier et dégrader l'école après le couvre-feu… Mais cela vaudra bien un mois de retenue ! ricana la voix de Rusard dans le couloir sombre et désert.

Drago attrapa Harry par le col de son uniforme, se releva en le relevant en même temps avec autorité, et se retourna vers Rusard, et déclara sur un ton glacial.

- Vous le Cracmol, retournez à vos tentatives désespérées d'exercer la sorcellerie, et laissez-moi donc régler son compte à ce…

- Mr Malefoy, l'interrompit Rusard, le nom de votre père ne vous est d'aucune utilité ici, et vous irez en retenue comme n'importe qui, et Mr Prince avec vous. Je ne ferai aucune exception, et particulièrement pas pour de petits imbéciles qui croient pouvoir jouer aux Mangemorts sans conséquences.

Rusard s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

- Allez, avancez, je vous emmène dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage ! Et j'espère qu'elle sera d'assez mauvaise humeur d'être réveillée en pleine nuit pour les deux mauvaises herbes que vous êtes au point de me permettre enfin de vous corriger comme vous le méritez !

Drago lâcha Harry, surpris par la menace. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se crurent à nouveau en première année lorsque le concierge les avait menés à la Forêt Interdite en regrettant le temps où il pouvait utiliser ses chaînes pour pendre les élèves au plafond.

Rusard les attrapa par le bras avant qu'ils ne réagissent et les entraîna. Harry sentit la colère monter en arrivant devant la porte du Crapaud Rose, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, mais Drago, toujours rationnel et pratique, très Serpentard, même s'il était toujours énervé contre Harry, ouvrit son esprit et conseilla à celui-ci de bien garder son rôle de Darren Prince et de ne pas laisser sortir Harry Potter.

Harry prit sur lui et Drago et lui composèrent leur visage en un masque d'indifférence froide et hautaine.

.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Ombrage leur faisait une leçon de morale et Harry commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne savait pas comment Drago faisait pour ne pas avoir bougé d'un cil depuis le moment où le Crapaud Rose leur avait demandé de rester debout devant elle tandis qu'elle parlait.

Ombrage tenait un discours sur l'ordre et la tenue dans l'enceinte de l'école et leur avait promis une semaine de retenue avec elle. Rusard avait été déçu de ne pas en avoir la charge mais satisfait quand même de savoir que ceux qu'il avait attrapés seraient punis.

Alors qu'Harry pensait ne pas pouvoir tenir une minute de plus, Ombrage congédia soudain Rusard sans renvoyer Drago ou Harry pour autant. Cela les réveilla tous les deux et leur attention se mit en alerte.

Une fois Rusard sortit de la salle, Ombrage alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et fit s'approcher deux fauteuils. Elle les désigna de la main.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux, dit-elle à Harry et Drago qui échangèrent un regard avant de s'exécuter.

Ombrage agita sa baguette à nouveau et le plateau rose argenté sur lequel trônait une théière et des tasses assorties s'approcha à son tour pour se poser sur le bureau décoré de napperons rosé.

- Rusard est persuadé que le Ministère et moi-même allons s'unir avec Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il est un imbécile. Il faut suivre le vent lorsqu'il tourne, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que vous me comprenez très bien tous les deux.

Harry resta impassible et Drago hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Intérieurement, tout s'agitait.

Ils le savaient, ils le savaient qu'Ombrage passerait du côté de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci prendrait le pouvoir. Et ils allaient en avoir la preuve.

- Cet idiot de Cornélius s'est senti obligé de démissionner, il n'a pas voulu embrasser le changement du monde sorcier, tant pis pour lui, continua Ombrage. Le nouveau Ministre sera plus intelligent, et avec lui au Ministère et moi à Poudlard, nous pourront enfin remettre de l'ordre et de la pureté chez nous.

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas réagir à ces dernières paroles. Ombrage déclarait carrément qu'elle prendrait la place de Dumbledore et que le prochain Ministre, qui devait être nommé le lendemain, serait un partisan de Voldemort.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir enregistrer ce discours. Drago de son côté ne manifestait rien non plus mais il était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il allait devenir de plus en plus difficile pour tout le monde de jouer un double jeu et de se cacher.

Pour ceux qui clamaient leur appartenance à la cause Potter-Dumbledore, cela allait leur être déjà plus aisé que pour eux. Drago pensait aussi à Blaise et Théodore dont les pères étaient des Mangemorts, et à lui-même qui allait bientôt, il le savait, se voir assigné une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mission qui déterminerait le sort de ses parents qui plus était.

Lorsque Drago reprit le fil des paroles d'Ombrage, elle avait continué son monologue par un discours préventif et conseiller, pour les inciter à agir de la meilleure et plus intelligente façon.

Lorsqu'elle les laissa enfin partir, après qu'ils aient exprimés leur fausse reconnaissance envers elle et cet entretien, ils descendirent en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Ils allèrent se coucher sans un mot, sans reprendre ni terminer leur dispute, sans discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, sans parler ni même se regarder. Mais ils ne purent se résoudre à dormir séparément. Les tensions persistaient, mais ils avaient besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre.

Cela faisait une journée seulement que Lord Voldemort était officiellement de retour, et Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une année entière déjà. Le cœur lourd, il attendit d'entendre le souffle régulier de Drago endormi pour s'autoriser à essayer de dormir à son tour.

.

Le lendemain comme prévu et comme tout le monde attendait, les journaux officiels annoncèrent dans la matinée l'identité du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. L'Armée du Phénix avait hâte de connaître son nom mais aussi son orientation politique, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, et attendait voir quelle attitude allait avoir la Gazette du Sorcier, entre autres.

.

**« ****Un nouveau Ministre pour notre monde, soutenu par le nouveau pouvoir en place !****»**

_« __Ce matin, Augustus Rookwood, qui travaillait autrefois au Département des Mystères, fut instauré nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Cornélius Fudge, son prédécesseur, lui remit personnellement les clefs magiques de son bureau officiel et du coffre-fort contenant tous les dossiers importants et secrets du Ministère de la Magie. _

_Aux côtés d'Augustus Rookwood fut aperçut à de nombreuses reprises Lucius Malefoy dont la place et le travail au Ministère ne sont pas inconnus. Notre nouveau Ministre déclara qu'il ferait dans l'après-midi une annonce officielle quant aux nouvelles fonctions de Mr Malefoy au sein de notre gouvernement, et qu'il nous dévoilerait la restructuration du Ministère qu'il compte opérer. _

_Nous ne sommes pas sans connaître le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous connaissons tous sa puissance. Il est préférable de ne pas chercher à lui résister et d'éviter les scandaleuses propagandes et tentatives des soi-disant groupes de résistance. _

_De plus et même surtout, les idées, les idéaux, l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, semblent être de loin les meilleures lignes de conduite pour notre monde sorcier. Nous espérons alors que notre nouveau gouvernement saura les garder et éteindre les flammes de ces rébellions inconsidérées contre notre nouveau grand dirigeant._

_Retrouvez en pages 3 et 4 notre article sur le positionnement politique et social du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette nouvelle ère pour le monde des sorciers, et en pages 5 et 6 des articles pour vous faire comprendre pleinement l'utilité de s'enrôler à la suite de notre nouveau dirigeant. _

_En pages 7 et 8, un article vous attend sur l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore dans ce tournant de notre histoire. Lui qui était le premier à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aurait-il pris la fuite ? Ou n'aurait-il pas tout ce temps joué un double jeu… ? _

_En page 11, des conseils vous seront donnés pour éviter de tomber dans les pièges de l'Ordre du Phoenix et dans les manipulations du trop inconsidérément nommé le Survivant. Et à propos de ce dernier, des révélations vous seront faites sur les vraies raisons de la « survie » d'Harry Potter en page 13. _

_A&A Carrow__»_

.

Sans plus attendre, les membres de l'Armée du Phénix qui s'occupaient du Chicaneur de Poudlard s'empressèrent d'aller écrire des articles réponses à ceux de la Gazette.

Drago signala à Harry que les Carrow étaient un frère et une sœur, Amycus et Alecto, Mangemorts depuis longtemps, et que Rookwood était un espion infiltré au Ministère pour le compte de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse quinze ans auparavant.

Harry se souvint alors d'un souvenir dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, dans lequel Karkaroff essayant d'acheter sa liberté dénonçait justement Rookwood. Son nom était réapparut dans l'article de la Gazette sur l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban il y a peu.

Le Chicaneur de Poudlard sortit son nouveau numéro au repas de midi, et continua de se répandre tout l'après-midi pour être certain qu'un maximum d'élèves le reçoive. Car Ombrage avait lancé sa Brigade Inquisitoriale à la chasse des éditions de ce journal, pour arrêter sa diffusion, mais les élèves qui le lisaient avaient désormais des tours dans leur sac pour éviter de se le faire prendre.

.

_« __Notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie est un Mangemort reconnu, et ça ne choque personne ? Et bien nous le dénonçons et nous dénonçons la corruption de la Gazette du Sorcier ! _

_Notre gouvernement n'est plus de notre côté ! C'est Voldemort qui le contrôle à présent, comme il a pris le contrôle de la presse, et comme il contrôlera bientôt le monde sorcier tout entier si nous ne l'arrêtons pas ! _

_Soulevez-vous, révoltez-vous, ripostez aux mensonges et aux manipulations par un cri de guerre et de résistance ! Qu'ils nous prennent nos droits et nous donnent des devoirs inhumains, mais ils ne nous prendront jamais notre liberté ! _

_Prenez de force ce droit fondamental de choisir votre vie, et choisissez celle que vous ne regretterez pas. _

_A la bataille de Stirling, face aux Anglais qui les surpassaient en nombre, les Ecossais tinrent bon, car ils préféraient mourir ce jour-là en hommes libres et en se battant que mourir vieux dans leurs lits prisonniers d'une vie qu'ils n'auraient pas choisis et pleins de regrets. _

_Battons-nous comme eux, comme tous les peuples à travers l'histoire qui se sont battus pour leurs familles, leurs biens, et leurs libertés, et battons-nous avec courage pour renverser ce tyran, cet oppresseur, qui ne cherche qu'à nous détruire !_

_LIBERTE_

_H. __»_

.

L'édition du Chicaneur de Poudlard provoqua alors des vagues de réactions. Personne ne doutait de l'identité qui se cachait derrière le « H. » final de l'article en première page du journal.

Des tracts avaient été imprimés avec uniquement ce texte et distribués dans toute l'école et à Pré-Au-Lard. Le Chicaneur de Poudlard développait dans ses pages suivantes des articles sur les différents moyens de se battre et de se protéger au sein de Poudlard et à l'extérieur, et des articles dans lesquels les auteurs répondaient vertement aux accusations et mensonges de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ombrage décida alors en retour de mettre en retenue sans raison tous ceux qu'elle soupçonnait un tant soit peu de lire le Chicaneur de Poudlard ou de faire partie du groupe résistant de l'école.

Bien sûr les professeurs se révoltèrent contre ces décisions arbitraires et injustifiées, et durant quelques jours, le château ne fut plus animé que par des disputes orageuses entre professeurs et par des sortilèges lancés à tout va entre les élèves des deux camps.

Au milieu se terraient prudemment ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de choisir. Les cours furent passablement perturbés et les tableaux regardaient effarés le spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux.

Jamais de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé accrochés aux murs n'avaient-ils vu de pareils débordements et affrontements.

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Les Serpentards amis et membres de l'AP durent se résoudre à jouer un double jeu et à faire croire à leurs condisciples qu'ils étaient bien du « bon côté ».

Harry et Drago les premiers eurent du mal à agir ainsi doublement, car Harry étant le chef d'une grande moitié des Serpentards, les plus grands et forts, et promis à être Mangemorts, et Drago de l'autre moitié, les plus jeunes, les plus influençables.

Tous deux ayant à diriger leurs groupes, ils étaient censés les lancer à l'attaque de ceux des autres Maisons qui ne se rangeaient pas à leurs côtés. Et cela était particulièrement difficile quand il s'agissait de personnes qu'ils appréciaient d'avantage.

Les disputes personnelles d'Harry et Drago n'avaient pas été résolues depuis le dimanche soir précédent mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les remettre au goût du jour. Ils rentraient souvent exténués le soir d'avoir du garder leur attention en permanence en alerte la journée durant et de ne pas avoir pu se coucher plus tôt.

Sirius et Remus posaient des entraînements désormais tous les soirs, accessibles à qui était disponible et volontaire, et à qui ce n'était pas trop risqué de venir. Mais pour Harry et Drago et pour les autres de l'Armée du Phénix, la journée ne se terminait pas encore, et chaque soir ils tenaient une réunion qu'ils essayaient de faire courte mais qui avait tendance à s'éterniser. Ils cherchaient comment arrêter Ombrage, s'engueulaient parce que fatigués, et tentaient vainement de trouver un moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore.

Après près d'une semaine, et n'y tenant plus, Harry et Drago allèrent voir Severus, espérant qu'il aurait des conseils à leur donner, ou simplement une parole qui les aiderait à continuer.

Harry ne supportait pas de devoir lancer des sortilèges malfaisant à ses amis pour garder la face et Drago qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que provoquer oralement les gens qu'ils voulaient, sans se battre réellement, avait autant de mal à tenir son rôle.

Severus comprit leur désarroi mais fut bien embarrassé de ne savoir quoi leur répondre. Ils étaient là, assis dans le canapé, dans ses appartements, abattus, fatigués. Drago regardait les flammes dans la cheminée et Harry le regardait, une main sur la sienne.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers son père et Severus vit dans son regard une sorte d'espoir fou qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions et ses doutes. Mais Severus n'avait aucune réponse et il s'approcha pour le serrer maladroitement contre lui. Harry comprit que son père ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il ferma les yeux.

.

Le lendemain matin, vendredi, veille du départ pour la semaine de congés qui finissait le mois de février et commençait celui de mars, Drago reçut un courrier de ses parents au petit déjeuner.

_« __Drago,_

_Nous viendrons te chercher demain à la gare et tu passeras le week-end à la maison. Nous aimerions inviter Darren à rester chez nous jusqu'à dimanche soir. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que vous partiez ensuite tous les deux chez ton oncle et ta tante Lestrange pour la semaine. Si Darren préfère passer du temps chez Severus, transmets-leur notre invitation à dîner samedi soir ou dimanche soir. _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon fils, prends soin de toi. Nous avons beaucoup à nous raconter avec tous ces évènements. Réponds-moi rapidement s'il te plaît. Ton père et moi t'embrassons._

_Ta mère.__»_

Drago grogna subrepticement. Il voulut cacher la lettre mais Harry, dont l'esprit était constamment ouvert en direction de son compagnon ces derniers jours, perçut que ce dernier était préoccupé et il tourna la tête assez vite pour avoir un aperçu du parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre que Drago rangeait précipitamment dans son sac.

- Rien du tout, marmonna Drago en se levant de table. Je vais devant la salle de cours, ajouta-t-il à Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils et laissa son petit déjeuner. Attrapant son sac à son tour, il se leva à la suite de Drago et marcha rapidement pour le rattraper et remonter à sa hauteur.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Harry une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

- Rien je te dis ! C'est dingue ça, tu ne supportes pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose, c'est insupportable ! J'ai encore le droit d'avoir du courrier privé !

Surpris, Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Il suivit des yeux Drago qui avançait d'un pas rapide et énervé dans les couloirs.

Drago ne savait pas comment, mais il allait trouver un moyen d'éviter le séjour chez les Lestrange à Harry. Il fonça tout droit aux cachots, heureux que le premier cours de la journée soit potions, et entra à peine eut-il frappé à la porte.

- Mr Malefoy va me faire le plaisir d'attendre dans le couloir comme tout le… Drago, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus Rogue avait d'abord réagit avec réflexe face à l'élève qui faisait intrusion dans sa salle de classe, et puis en voyant son filleul bouillonnant de rage et de frustration, il avait préféré laisser tomber le masque tant que personne n'était dans la pièce avec eux.

- Et bien Drago, reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état à cette heure-ci ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, répondit Drago gravement.

Le jeune homme tendit la lettre de sa mère à Severus qui n'eut aucune réaction en la lisant et la lui rendit rapidement.

- Je suis déjà au courant de cet arrangement et de l'invitation des Malefoy. J'ai vu Lucius hier soir. Drago, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient à ce que Darren aille chez Bellatrix la semaine prochaine, et rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

- Et si tu proposais de faire toi-même cette semaine d'entraînements, même juste à Darren ! C'est ton… neveu, ça serait logique que tu veuilles t'en charger toi-même ! En plus tout le monde sait que Bellatrix et toi, vous vous détestez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendra que tu préfères t'occuper de ton neveu plutôt que de lui laisser l'entraîner ! Et…

- Drago, Darren ne te laissera jamais y aller seul, tu le connais aussi bien, même mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas.

- Alors…

- S'il est plus logique que je m'occupe de Darren, il ne l'est pas que je te prenne en charge aussi, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend toujours que ta famille refasse ses preuves, et toi encore plus que ton père. Ton père est libre de ses mouvements mais constamment observé, et n'a plus le droit à l'erreur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut absolument que tu passes par Bellatrix Lestrange et rattrape ta famille, avant de devenir un…

Severus s'interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase. Drago pâlit. Severus resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire autant.

De l'agitation se fit entendre derrière la porte, faisant comprendre que l'heure du cours était arrivée. Severus enjoignit Drago à aller s'assoir à sa place, et Drago s'exécuta silencieusement et mécaniquement. Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle, Severus put voir son regard empreint d'inquiétude se diriger automatiquement vers son amant.

Severus soupira, se reprit, et commença son cours.

Harry s'était installé comme d'habitude à côté de Drago et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils ratèrent leur potion. Drago était complètement perturbé et choqué déjà par la réalité des jours à venir mais aussi et surtout par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, paroles perdues dans la bouche de Severus, et Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Drago dont l'état l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Severus, exaspéré par leur manque d'attention finit par faire exploser discrètement de lui-même leur chaudron pour avoir une excuse pour les envoyer à l'infirmerie.

.

Sur le chemin Harry ne prononça pas un mot, pas plus que lorsqu'ils étaient encore en classe. Il se contenta de regarder fixement Drago qui avançait comme un zombie, le regard très loin et très sombre.

Harry arrêta soudain de marcher et attrapa la manche de Drago pour l'arrêter avec lui.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, lança-t-il avec autorité en cherchant les yeux de Drago qui semblaient l'éviter.

- Rien du tout, murmura Drago avec une voix si fine qu'Harry presque ne l'entendit pas.

- Drago, je t'en prie, dis-moi, insista Harry beaucoup moins d'assurance. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qui te fait réagir ainsi, ça m'inquiète énormément, s'il te plaît explique-moi !

Drago releva les yeux enfin vers Harry.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelque chose que je dois régler seul, finit-il par dire.

Cette fois sa voix avait été assurée et il semblait avoir repris contenance et tenue. Harry ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il ne répondit rien pourtant et continua de regarder Drago en silence quelques minutes. Harry soupira.

- Très bien, je veux respecter le fait que tu es aussi toi tout seul et que tout ne se fait pas forcément à deux. Surtout que je suis mal placé pour t'en vouloir de faire des secrets.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit à nouveau mais cette fois avec colère.

- Ça, tu l'as dit… siffla le Serpentard entre ses deux.

Harry ne releva pas mais son inquiétude descendit légèrement. Drago redevenait lui-même.

- Bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas, finit par dire Harry après un silence un peu tendu.

- Non en effet… répondit Drago avec sarcasme.

Harry s'empêcha de répondre.

- Bon, alors allons devant la salle du prochain cours, ou je ne sais pas, quelque part, enfin… commença Harry.

Il reprit.

- Je veux dire, je vais aller là-bas, et tu fais comme tu veux… continua-t-il en s'embrouillant un peu. Bref, à tout à l'heure.

Et il se mit à marcher vers le couloir de la salle de classe de McGonagall. Drago le regarda partir et soupira. Il lui en voulait toujours mais s'il se mettait à lui faire des secrets lui aussi, ses raisons de lui faire la tête s'émiettaient rapidement.

Et puis voir Harry faire tant d'efforts pour lui laisser de l'espace firent réaliser au Serpentard qu'en fait, il n'en avait pas envie.

- C'est bon, attends, je vais venir avec toi, lança Drago à Harry.

Harry se retourna et en voyant la lueur ravie dans ses yeux, Drago ne regretta pas une seconde.

Avant de grogner au vu de leurs réactions qui retombaient bien trop vite à son goût dans celles des adolescents enamourés en émoi, et ce malgré la situation ambiante.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir t'expliquer, à propos de ce que tu nous as révélé l'autre soir… dit Drago.

- Je sais, répondit laconiquement Harry tandis que son visage s'assombrissait.

Le silence suivit à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Drago n'enfonce à nouveau le couteau dans la plaie.

- Non, mais parce que les autres ne sont pas très heureux de ce que tu nous as appris. Je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir piégé par cette histoire, j'ai cru comprendre, et ils ont l'intention d'être certains d'avoir le choix lorsque tu nous feras ton petit numéro…

- Je sais, Drago, merci ! s'énerva Harry.

Drago se tut, conscient qu'il commençait à s'approcher de limites de tolérance.  
Par un accès soudain, de stupidité dont il allait se reprocher, Drago relança la conversation sur un sujet plus houleux encore.

- Oh et tant qu'on sera dans les explications, tu nous parleras de ton côté loup sanguinaire, on a tous envie d'en savoir davanta…

Harry s'était retourné avec violence. Le feu orageux dans ses yeux n'annonçait rien de bon et Drago réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin.

Un coup d'œil au poing serré et tremblant de rage apprit au Serpentard que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre ou si cela s'était passé avant toute cette histoire de Compagnon, Harry l'aurait frappé depuis longtemps pour avoir osé lui reparler de ça.

Mais Harry se contint et carra la mâchoire.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour finalement, et seul cette fois, siffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées furieuses. Drago le suivit des yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se frappa le front et s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça…

.

Et personne ne vit plus Harry de la journée. Cela inquiéta fortement tout le monde, surtout ceux qui savaient qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, et l'Armée du Phénix se mit à le rechercher ardemment toute la soirée.

Drago avait bien trouvé un mot sur son lit censé les rassurer mais il commençait à faire nuit et toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Ils finirent par avoir une indication : quelqu'un avait vu Darren Prince se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Drago se précipita dans cette direction.

Théodore le rattrapa et l'empêcha de sortir des limites de l'école.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul comme ça ! lui lança-t-il en le retenant. Allons chercher quelques autres et au moins un adulte, je sais qu'on commence à savoir se débrouiller, mais c'est de la Forêt Interdite dont il s'agit, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y entrer seul la nuit dans des temps pareils.

- Laisse-moi Théodore, je dois le retrouver.

- Drago arrête, il a sûrement voulu être seul un peu, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il a écrit sur son mot, non ? Et puis…

- Ca fait des heures et des heures qu'il est seul là-dedans sans donner de nouvelles ou de signes de vie ! Et si…

- Ca suffit Drago, reprends-toi un peu !

La voix de Théodore claqua avec autorité. Sous le choc, Drago se tut et arrêta de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de son ami.

- Il va bien, d'accord ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, même avec son esprit fermé, tu l'aurais su. Alors calme-toi. On va simplement aller chercher les deux fauves du groupe pour qu'ils passent devant en braves Gryffondors qu'ils sont et nous on restera prudent, comme les vrais Serpentards que nous sommes.

Drago eut un ricanement sarcastique et nerveux. Il ne voyait pas ce que tout cela avait à faire là mais il aimait l'idée.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils faisaient tous partie de l'AP que les membres des deux Maisons rivales s'entendaient toujours mieux pour autant. Leur seule obligation était de faire des efforts pour ne pas se taper dessus pendant les réunions. C'était une règle d'Harry mais lui-même avait parfois du mal à la respecter.

Drago se reconcentra et suivit Théodore qui était reparti vers le château. Ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione sur le chemin et leur communiquèrent les dernières indications sur la localisation possible d'Harry.

Hermione se changea rapidement en chat et s'élança vers l'école pour aller chercher un professeur. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'elle revienne avec un grand chien noir et un chat tigré, Sirius et McGonagall.

McGonagall reprit forme humaine et Sirius, resta Animagus pour user de ses sens canins développés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, et Hagrid les rejoignit avec une grosse lampe et son arbalète. Tous les autres avaient leurs baguettes levées et illuminées d'un Lumos.

Ils se mirent à chercher Harry dans les bois sombres et inquiétants, et avancèrent dans la forêt le plus rapidement possible.

Drago le premier ressentit dans son esprit la proximité d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, mais le contact était étrange, différent.

- Attendez, chuchota-t-il alors.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux ne regardaient pas ce qu'il y avait devant eux, alors ils comprirent qu'il cherchait à ouvrir le lien mental mais sans y parvenir.

Sirius toujours sous sa forme de chien aboya soudain dans une direction et Drago releva la tête.

- Il est là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il commença à avancer mais Sirius gronda, et se plaça devant les jeunes sorciers en position défensive et agressive. Alors Hagrid tendit le bras et empêcha Drago d'avancer davantage. Tendant sa lampe en avant, il essaya d'éclairer plus loin.

Une grande forme noire à l'allure menaçante se distingua enfin dans la pénombre. Une mâchoire impressionnante et effrayante laissait apercevoir des crocs acérés et les deux pupilles jaunes brillaient d'une lueur peu rassurante.

Plus personne n'osait bouger. L'immense loup sauvage émit un grondement sourd.  
Drago ne put s'en empêcher : il recula. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Et en reculant, son pied appuya sur une branche, et un craquement se fit entendre.

Le loup braqua son regard et sa gueule sur l'origine du son et gronda plus fort.

Sirius toujours en grand chien noir aboya alors férocement et montra des dents en sortant les griffes. Drago le trouvait minuscule à côté du loup. Hagrid se plaça lentement juste derrière Sirius et bougea les bras pour que les trois jeunes sorciers se retrouvent cachés derrière lui.

Drago cligna des yeux. Le loup n'était plus dans son champ de vision et pourtant, son image restait comme gravée dans son esprit.

Hermione chuchota :

- Il faut qu'on recule. Hagrid et Sirius vont s'en sortir, ils savent comment faire avec ce genre de bête sauvage, il vaut mieux qu'ils n'aient pas à se préoccuper de nous et qu'on s'en aille pendant qu'ils nous couvrent.

Drago la regarda, choqué. Comment osait-elle parler d'Harry comme s'il n'était plus que… que… Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira avec elle.

- Mais… réagit-il enfin.

- Je sais, Drago, je sais, lui dit Hermione. On ne peut rien faire pour lui pour l'instant.

- Lâche-moi Granger, je dois y retourner.

- Je ne te laisserais pas te faire bouffer Malefoy, bien que j'en meure d'envie.

- Harry ne me fera rien, affirma Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Ce n'est plus lui-même.

- Bon, écoute Granger, je sais quand même quand… Et lâche-moi enfin ! s'énerva Drago.

- Non, on va sortir de là et ensuite…

- LÂCHE-MOI GRANGER ET ECOUTE-MOI !

Drago avait crié et d'un mouvement brusque s'était dégagé.

- Harry ne me fera rien, dit-il soudain très calme. Il est mon Prince et je suis son Compagnon. Il ne peut rien me faire. Il ne me fera jamais de mal. Loup sauvage ou pas.

- Drago…

Mais Drago était reparti. Hermione soupira.

- Harry, on sait que c'est toi, et on sait que tu sais que c'est nous. Allez, ressaisis-toi, lançait Hagrid au loup qui grondait de plus en plus fort.

Drago s'approcha, cherchant comment atteindre Harry, l'esprit d'Harry-Harry, pas celui du loup. Hagrid continuait de parler tandis que Sirius essayait de jouer sur les codes animaux mais Drago voyait que le loup ne s'échauffait que davantage.

Hagrid voulut faire un pas en avant. Il le regretta. Le loup bondit sur lui, passant au-dessus de Sirius-chien sans la moindre peur ou difficulté, comme si le chien n'avait jamais été envisagé comme une menace.

Hagrid poussa un grognement de douleur quand les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. Harry retomba à terre, sur ses pattes, et se retourna à nouveau vers Sirius et le géant. Hagrid leva alors son arbalète dans l'intention de frapper le loup sur le côté avec pour l'assommer.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta en avant.

Hagrid ne retint que de justesse son arme et Sirius faillit bondir sur Drago mais dévia juste à temps de sa trajectoire.

- Malefoy, écarte-toi, ne te mets pas en danger comme ça ! cria le géant à Drago qui ne l'écoutait pas.

Drago s'était placé juste devant Harry, tout près de lui. Oui il avait toujours peur, il était même terrifié, mais au fond de lui quelque chose clamait que c'était Harry et qu'Harry ne lui ferait jamais rien, alors Drago ne bougea pas.

- Ca suffit maintenant, dit le Serpentard. Tu vas arrêter de nous jouer ton numéro, Potter, parce que je te rappelle qu'on a une conversation en cours dans laquelle tu es déjà bien en tort…

Harry-loup montra les dents.

- Malefoy, tu devrais reculer, insista Hagrid. Personne ne peut garantir qu'il ne te sautera pas à la gorge.

- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit simplement Drago d'une voix dure. Bon alors Potter tu vas m'écouter attentivement…

Drago attrapa le museau du loup et le maintint fermement en approchant très près son visage.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à reprendre forme humaine maintenant avant que ça ne m'énerve réellement, siffla Drago entre ses dents, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry-loup.

Il y eut un instant de silence et d'immobilité. Drago crut qu'il avait réussi à atteindre Harry à l'intérieur du loup.

Il avait tort. Le loup délivra avec violence son museau de la main de Drago et se mit à nouveau en position agressive. Il recommença à gronder et à montrer des dents, mais cette fois, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il allait sauter à nouveau.  
Drago craqua.

- Non mais tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir des problèmes ?! se mit-il à crier brusquement. Je te signale Potter que moi aussi j'en ai et que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de ta crise stupide de conscience !

Sous le choc de l'engueulade qui lui tombait dessus, le loup eut un mouvement de recul avant de reprendre une position offensive, sans sembler vouloir bondir en revanche.

- Putain, tu as tué trois mecs qui étaient des connards de Mangemort, ET ALORS ? Ils étaient des _Mangemorts_, des vrais de vrais, qui m'auraient fait regretter de ne pas être resté dans leur camp. Des putains de salopards de vrais Mangemorts qui en ont tué bien plus que tu n'en tueras jamais. ET EN PLUS tu n'étais pas vraiment toi. ALORS qu'est-ce que tu viens nous faire CHIER avec tes cas de conscience alors que ce n'est PAS-VRAIMENT le moment !?

Harry-loup était complètement silencieux et immobile, comme Sirius et Hagrid derrière Drago. Ces derniers avaient les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur Drago.

- On est en guerre, Potter, et l'autre camp ne fait aucun quartier. Alors si tu n'arrives pas à supporter de devoir faire du sale boulot une fois de temps en temps pour sauver d'autres vies, des vies qui en valent peut-être plus la peine, et bien on est mal ! On est vraiment mal si notre grand Sauveur, l'Elu, notre Héros, notre Leader, et tout le reste, n'est pas FICHU d'agir COMME TEL ! Je ne te dis pas de devenir un chef sanguinaire, mais pour l'amour de tous les sorciers, tu vas arrêter de nous faire des crises chaque fois que tu auras à faire un truc un peu moche !

Drago n'entendait plus personne. Il continua de crier sur Harry, de crier sa frustration, sa colère, sa peur de l'avenir qui s'annonçait. Il criait toutes ses tripes sur Harry parce qu'il avait besoin de laisser sortir ce qui restait trop enfouis.

- J'en ai marre, Potter, tu comprends, ça ?! J'en ai PUTAIN DE MARRE de tes cas de conscience à la con, et toujours quand il ne faut pas ! Et puis j'en ai MARRE que tu recommences à me considérer comme une chose, comme un truc dont tu ne te soucies pas vraiment ! J'en ai MARRE que tu me caches des choses importantes parce que tu juges d'on ne sait où que je ne suis pas prêt à les entendre ! Et bien tu sais quoi ?! CE N'EST PAS A TOI DE DECIDER POUR MOI !

Drago sentit que des larmes de rages montaient à ses yeux, mais il s'en fichait.

- Je REFUSE que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne soient que les machinations de stupides puissances magiques qui ont décidé de s'amuser avec nous ! JE SAIS qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, JE SAIS qu'on a essayé des trucs débiles pour avoir l'impression qu'on s'aimait pour de vrai, et pas parce que quelqu'un l'avait décidé quelque part. MAIS ALORS PUTAIN j'aimerais bien que tu agisses pour ne pas me faire REGRETTER !

Hermione sentit la main de Ron serrer la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il était un peu terrifié par cette scène. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de violence… désespérée, et voir Drago dans cet état, malgré les années d'hostilités, et bien cela lui faisait peur, pour Drago. Pour Drago et Harry. Et Hermione comprenait ce sentiment. Elle-même sentait son cœur se serrer.

- J'en ai marre que tu sois toujours dans ton coin et que tu ne viennes me voir que quand ça t'arrange ! Parce que je te signale que, tout occupé à tes petits problèmes de conscience, tu n'as pas remarqué que le monde continuait de sombrer, et en particulier le mien ! Alors OUI je vais être égoïste une minute mais j'en ai le droit ! J'en ai même plus que le droit ! Parce que c'est TOI qui est censé être là pour moi, et quand MOI j'ai un VRAI problème sur les bras, tu es TOUJOURS absent !

Le loup ne grognait plus, ne montrait plus les dents. Il était toujours debout sur ses pattes et son regard était toujours braqué sur Drago mais dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de désespoir. L'esprit d'Harry était revenu, prenant le pas sur celui du loup sauvage.

Drago ne le voyait pas, car les larmes qui étaient de colère et de frustration s'étaient mises à couler, prenant des accents désespérés.

- J'ai BESOIN de TOI Potter ! J'ai PUTAIN de BESOIN de TOI, de TOI ! criait encore Drago.

Il répéta encore et encore ces mots, se mettant à frapper le loup qui le laissait faire, le regard toujours sur lui. Drago frappa, encore, et encore, en continuant de crier, mais ses cris devinrent des cris d'un désespoir violent.

Des bras soudain l'entourèrent mais il continua de frapper, de frapper le torse d'Harry qui le serrait contre lui, humain à nouveau. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés et des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

Drago arrêta lentement de donner des coups et s'agrippa alors au dos d'Harry. Harry le serra plus fort dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Son esprit grand ouvert répétait un « _Pardon_ » qui venait du plus profond de lui.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Les Premiers Jours Du Reste De Leur Vie_****] : **

Le retour officiel de Voldemort devient un tournant majeur, puisqu'il agit directement et en force sur le monde sorcier, en prenant le gouvernement. Son retour à la 'vie' était tout aussi majeur et marquant mais la vie de la plupart des gens n'avait pas tant changé, et les premiers évènements avaient été isolés.

Désormais il n'y a plus le choix, on ne peut plus ignorer. Voldemort pénètre brutalement dans le monde des sorciers et prend le contrôle. La vie de tous est obligée de changer, et au lendemain de sa prise de pouvoir se déroulent les premiers jours de la nouvelle ère qui s'annonce.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Oui, j'ai fait d'Harry un meurtrier. Je sais que c'est contraire à la volonté de ne donner aucun mort aux jeunes sorciers dans les livres, et en particulier à Harry, qui ne va même pas tuer Voldemort lui-même à la fin. Mais vous l'avez déjà senti et vous le verrez de plus en plus, mon personnage est et va devenir plus sombre (même si on ne tombera pas dans le type de 'dark-harry' qu'on peut trouver parfois dans les fanfictions, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite en tout cas).

Et oui il est plus sombre mais oui aussi il est toujours lui : cela s'exprime justement par cette difficulté à accepter ce qu'il a fait, et ces doutes constants quant à ses responsabilités, et ce qu'il doit faire. Cela s'exprime aussi par la fatigue qui commence déjà à le prendre alors que ça ne vient que de débuter. Il est humain, et il n'est pas mauvais. Mais il n'est pas parfait.

On ne le voit pas être en conflit avec lui-même au cours du chapitre, à propos de ses actes, et cela ne ressort qu'à la fin. Justement, il a cherché à l'enfouir, à le mettre de côté, pour ne pas être distrait et pour faire ce qu'il a à faire. Mais il ne peut fuir plus longtemps, et ça éclate brutalement. En réalité, il se passe exactement la même chose pour Harry et pour Drago au fil du chapitre. Chacun garde pour lui, et essaie de fuir la réalité, mais ça explose à la fin.

On comprend bien dans ce chapitre je trouve cette volonté d'être ensembles malgré tout, malgré les problèmes et les disputes, malgré les incompréhensions. Drago et Harry sont déjà mêlés l'un à l'autre, ils ne supportent pas de ne pas être ensembles et proches. Mais ils ont toujours leur individualité, leur esprit, leur volonté, et je trouve que c'est important, même si ça génère des conflits.

Ombrage est du côté de Voldemort, c'était à prévoir. Elle embrasse complètement cette idéologie de pureté et d'ordre, c'est ce qu'elle aime et elle rêve d'un monde complètement ordonné et poli. Et les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer, elle n'a plus vraiment d'obstacles, et si Dumbledore ne revient pas très vite, elle pourra enfin prendre sa place comme elle le désire…

J'ai repris des noms de Mangemorts un peu connus, ce n'était pas la peine de créer de nouveaux personnages. Donc Rookwood, serviteur de Voldemort espion au département des mystères, et puis Amycus et Alecto Carrow, qu'on découvre surtout dans le tome 7 lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard.

J'ai voulu donner à cette prise de pouvoir de Voldemort un caractère politique assez réaliste et proche de ce qui a pu arriver dans l'Histoire. On retrouve la prise du gouvernement, la perte de la liberté de la presse, et l'élévation de groupes de résistance, chaque camp essayant de convaincre les indécis, les uns par la peur, les autres par l'espoir et l'aspiration à la liberté.

Je me souviens avoir écris ces chapitres autour de mes cours de philosophie également, sur les droits, les devoirs, la morale, les idéaux, la liberté, etc. Et bien sûr, je ne pouvais passer à côté de l'une de mes références préférées : William Wallace, et les Ecossais contre les Anglais.

Si vous l'avez bien compris, les Amari seront un groupe de personnes liées magiquement à Harry en tant que Dux et Princeps, par un lien qui créera une connexion un peu comme celle des héritiers et avec Drago.

Il y a une histoire de Choix à faire mais ce n'est pas encore développé. Mais cela ne se déclenchera qu'après l'union et fusion c'est-à-dire la première fois, d'Harry et Drago en tant que Princeps et Socius. C'est cela qui met Drago en colère en particulier, et on ne peut lui en vouloir. Il faudra attendre d'en savoir plus pour comprendre davantage, cependant.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Ombrage va-t-elle parvenir à ses fins ? Où est Dumbledore ? Comment pourra-t-elle être arrêtée ? Quels dégâts encore va-t-elle provoquer à Poudlard ? Quelle sera la prochaine cible de Voldemort ?

Harry parviendra-t-il à se reprendre, et à être plus ouvert à Drago ? Parviendront-ils à éviter la semaine redoutée chez les Lestrange ? Que s'y passera-t-il ? Comment en ressortiront-ils s'ils ne parviennent à l'empêcher ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Film intitulé _Le Premier Jour Du Reste De Ma Vie_ : reprise du titre

*_Harry Potter Et L'Ordre Du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Ombrage prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, convoite le poste de Dumbledore, et finit par mépriser Fudge qu'elle considère faible

*_Harry Potter Et Les Reliques De La Mort_ (Tome 7) : Ombrage suit Voldemort et son idéologie ; Nouveau ministre fait partie de l'entourage de Voldemort ; presse contrôlée

*Episode historique de William Wallace et les Ecossais contre les Anglais : Bataille de Stirling en 1044, reprise du discours de William rapporté dans les récits et dans le film de Ridley Scott pour le discours d'Harry.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Pause_], les jeunes sorciers rentreront chez eux, et Harry et Drago se retrouveront au Manoir Malefoy et se raconteront quelques souvenirs en essayant d'échapper à la réalité qui les attendra…


	28. Chapter 27 - Pause

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Voldemort prend le pouvoir et le contrôle du Ministère et de la presse. Le nouveau Ministère est un Mangemort, Rookwood, et la Gazette appelle à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les jeunes sorciers réagissent par des articles et éditions engagées du Chicaneur de Poudlard. Ombrage tente de les arrêter avec sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Des affrontements terribles naissent dans les couloirs de l'école entre les deux camps.

Harry et Drago vivent difficilement toute cette situation, car ils doivent prétendre agir contre leurs amis, et mener les groupes qu'ils dirigent contre leurs proches. De plus, même s'ils restent ensembles et ne cessent de s'aimer, tous les deux se ferment un peu à l'autre.

Harry finit par craquer et se terre plusieurs heures durant dans la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme de loup, son esprit pris par celui de son Animagus. Drago réussit enfin à le faire revenir, en lui reprochant de ne pas être là pour lui, et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il a besoin de lui.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** Journée du samedi 24 février

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 27 - Pause**

.

Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux. Dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres pour la semaine de congés offerte par l'école, Harry et Drago regardaient à travers la vitre les collines et quelques maisons qu'ils apercevaient vaguement à travers les traces de pluie.

Dans le compartiment personne ne parlait. Drago avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Théodore et Blaise étaient assis en face d'eux et regardaient plutôt vers le couloir, immobiles eux aussi. Drago et Harry sentait le cœur de l'autre battre plus vite à l'approche de l'arrivée. A l'approche de ce qui les attendait.

.

Harry releva la tête, se recula légèrement de Drago, pencha à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Drago émit lentement un soupir épuisé et lâcha enfin Harry, se reculant un peu à son tour.

Harry se releva et tendit la main vers Drago toujours à terre. Drago leva les yeux, vit la main tendue, Harry debout devant lui qui lui souriait doucement. Une larme coula, une dernière.

- Voulez-vous une friandise ?

La voix de la dame du chariot du train sonna étrangement dans le compartiment silencieux. Blaise leva la tête et fut le seul à réagir. Il la secoua pour signifier que personne ne voulait quoi que ce soit et la dame du chariot sembla percevoir la tension. Elle partit sans insister, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le compartiment retomba dans le silence et l'immobilité.

.

_Dans la Salle sur Demande, l'Armée du Phoenix était réunie pour la dernière fois avant cette semaine de congé. Harry avait envoyé un message de rassemblement et était passé par les appartements de son père puis par ceux de Sirius et Remus où logeait aussi Miss Mint pour leur demander de participer à cette réunion. _

_Il en avait profité pour embrasser Caitlin. La petite héritière avait été très inquiète par ce qu'elle avait ressenti venant de lui, et il s'excusa auprès d'elle, s'en voulant de lui avoir créé du souci. _

_Harry attaqua dès que tout le monde fut arrivé pour leur réunion de l'AP._

_- Ces petites vacances ne nous séparent que pour une semaine. Que ceux qui restent à l'école durant cette période soient prudents et ne prennent pas de risques inutiles envers Ombrage ou envers les jeunes partisans de Voldemort, attaqua-t-il. _

_Ils étaient assez d'accord. Ils se sentaient forts ensembles, mais divisés, la peur montait bien plus vite, et ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls face à la colère d'Ombrage. _

_- Pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux, je vous demande à vous aussi de faire attention à vous et à vos familles. De même, ne vous mettez pas en danger. Soyez forts face aux discours et aux menaces que vous aurez peut-être à affronter, essayez de convaincre si vous vous en sentez le courage, ceux qui ont trop peur pour se battre que l'action sera notre seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Restez unis, restez en contact, préservez-vous. _

_Harry fit une pause et regarda chacun individuellement. Il reprit d'une voix plus grave._

_- Voldemort est de retour et tout le monde sorcier est au courant. A n'importe quel moment il peut décider que votre maison ne lui plaît pas ou bien celle du voisin. Vous aurez peur mais il faudra surmonter la panique et être aptes à réagir pour sauver les vies de vos proches mais aussi la vôtre. _

_Il inspira avant de continuer. _

_- Ne décidez pas qu'un autre vaut davantage que vous et ne mourrez pas pour sauver une vie. Vous valez autant que n'importe qui et votre vie est précieuse. Vous faites partie de ceux qui ont décidé de se battre et de sauver le monde de la menace de Voldemort. Si vous mourrez, vous lui donnez plus de chances de gagner. Restez en vie pour continuer notre combat. _

_Harry reprit son souffle. Il chercha à apaiser l'atmosphère qu'il venait de rendre lourde, mais cela lui fut difficile. Lui-même sentait son cœur lui peser._

_- A m'entendre, on dirait qu'un pied hors de ce château suffit pour se retrouver en plein feux. Cela est faux. Mais le risque existe et le nier ne le fait pas disparaître. Soyez prudents mais n'oubliez pas de vivre et de profiter des moments que la vie peut vous offrir. Nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort mais nous ne sommes pas tous constamment au front. Vous reviendrez tous sains et saufs à Poudlard et nous nous retrouverons ici dans une semaine. _

_La plupart hochèrent la tête fermement, le visage déterminé._

_- Une dernière chose. Gardez constamment vos Gallions messagers sur vous. Si l'un de nous a un problème, qu'il utilise le sien, et que tous ceux qui le peuvent viennent à son secours. _

_Il y eut des murmures d'approbation. Les adultes s'étaient un peu retirés au fond de la salle et échangeaient des regards à la fois inquiets et admiratifs. Ce groupe de jeunes sorciers était allé beaucoup plus loin dans leurs esprits que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. _

_Fred et Georges attirèrent alors l'attention sur eux._

_- Et pour fêter ce moment absolument sinistre, nous avons ramené de quoi s'abreuver et de quoi s'empiffrer ! lança Fred tandis que son frère plaçait au centre de la salle une table couverte de mets et boissons des cuisines de l'école. _

_- A la boustifaille ! cria George à la cantonade._

_Tout le monde se força à se détendre et à prendre quelque chose. _

_Harry put sentir la gêne, en particulier envers lui. Ils n'avaient pas pris de temps de parler ensembles de cette histoire d'Amari et même s'ils avaient bien compris qu'ils auraient le choix s'ils devaient y être confrontés, ils n'avaient pas encore bien assimilés comment les choses se passeraient._

_Harry espérait que les vacances ne creuseraient pas le fossé tendu qui s'était créé entre eux tous cette semaine mais qu'elles permettraient plutôt de passer l'éponge. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se quittent comme ça mais ne savait quoi dire pour arranger les choses. _

_Il les regardait et il avait envie que quelqu'un déboule au milieu de la pièce et s'exclame que Voldemort n'était qu'une grosse blague et qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux le cœur léger. _

.

- Ah, vous êtes là les garçons !

Théodore releva la tête et salua silencieusement Daphné et Tracey qui avaient ouvert la porte de leur compartiment.

Harry était posé près de la fenêtre et avait passé un bras autour de Drago dont la tête était appuyée sur son épaule. Tous deux avaient tournés les yeux vers le paysage défilant et n'avaient pas bougés depuis, leurs pensées tournées vers les jours à venir.

.

_Harry et Drago étaient allongés depuis longtemps sur le lit de Drago l'un contre l'autre quand Drago rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé. _

_Ils s'étaient disputés, fort et longtemps. Seuls de puissants sorts de silence répétés sur les murs et la porte de la chambre avaient permis de garder cette dispute pour eux. Théodore et Blaise n'avaient pas été épargnés en revanche, au début tout du moins. _

_Le passage avait laissé passer quelques bribes et les deux jeunes Serpentards avaient préféré mettre d'eux-mêmes le sortilège de silence de leur côté, ayant du mal à entendre la violence des accusations et des paroles prononcées par leurs amis. _

_La dispute avait été intense et brutale. _

_Drago avait reproché à Harry à la fois de lui garder trop de secrets importants et de trop interagir dans sa vie, ne lui laissant pas assez d'intimité, tout en étant trop distant lorsqu'il le fallait. Harry avait répliqué que si Drago savait un peu mieux ce qu'il voulait et arrêtait d'être aussi difficile à suivre, les choses auraient été plus aisées. _

_Drago avait reproché à Harry de ne penser qu'à lui et d'être toujours tourné sur lui-même, et Harry avait répliqué avec force que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, ce qui n'avait pas plu du tout à son compagnon. _

_Drago avait accusé Harry de trouver que le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui et Harry avait répliqué qu'il n'était pas si loin de la réalité depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort. _

_Drago avait accusé Harry de se servir de lui et Harry avait répliqué qu'il avait bien assez prouvé que ce n'était pas vrai pour que la remarque de Drago soit incroyablement déplacée et gonflée. _

_Drago s'était senti mal et n'en avait attaqué Harry que davantage. Harry était en colère et frustré de cette engueulade qui ne servait à rien et il n'en criait que plus. _

_Ils avaient dévié sur des détails et des conflits qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu d'être dans cette dispute-là mais qui étaient ressortis sous l'effet de la colère et de l'énervement. _

_Ils s'étaient embrassés furieusement, s'étaient frappés, lancés des sorts, battus, mettant la pièce sens dessus dessous, s'étaient embrassés encore, et encore, s'étaient criés dessus à nouveau, avaient repris leurs baguettes plusieurs fois, avaient lancés des menaces, des insultes, s'étaient suppliés d'accepter des excuses avant de recommencer. _

_Cela avait duré des heures et des heures, et lorsqu'ils n'avaient pu continuer de crier, trop épuisés pour même parler simplement, ils s'étaient arrêtés, assis par terre au milieu de la chambre en chaos. Ils s'étaient regardés, longtemps, reprenant leur souffle et en silence. _

_Et lorsque leurs cœurs s'étaient un peu apaisés, Harry s'était levé pour mieux s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, et puis sur son visage, et sur son bras, dans une caresse tendre. _

_Il avait posé ses lèvres sur son front, et sur chacune de ses joues, délicatement, et puis sur ses lèvres à lui. Drago avait doucement répondu à son baiser. Harry s'était relevé à nouveau, entraînant Drago avec lui cette fois, et ils étaient allés s'allonger simplement sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Ils avaient écouté le cœur de l'autre et essayé de le comprendre plus intimement. _

_C'est ainsi, sans qu'aucun n'ait bougé ou parlé durant un temps qui sembla être des heures entières, alors que la nuit commençait à être moins noire et que des rayons d'une lueur pâle apparaissaient à travers les fenêtres de la chambre, que Drago rompit le silence. _

_Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se décida alors à annoncer cela à Harry alors qu'il s'était promis de ne rien lui en dire. Toujours fut-il qu'il lâcha la nouvelle et qu'elle sonna comme une pierre dans la pièce silencieuse._

_- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère il y a quelques jours. Je suis attendu chez les Lestrange dimanche soir, avec toi. Et tu es invité à passer le week-end chez nous. _

_Drago sentit Harry se crisper et s'inquiéta de ne pas l'entendre répondre._

_- Mais j'ai demandé à Severus qu'il dise au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il se chargerait de ta… formation lui-même, qu'il préférerait la faire plutôt que de laisser Bellatrix qu'il déteste s'en occuper pour son neveu si prometteur. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il avait décidé. _

_- Voldemort._

_Drago releva la tête vers Harry qui garda son regard droit devant lui._

_- Il s'appelle Voldemort. Non même pas en fait, il s'appelle Tom Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et il est hors de question que tu vives une semaine chez cette affreuse folle, tout seul. Non, ne t'énerves pas, je ne dis pas ça dans un sens protecteur comme tu détestes, même si j'aimerais bien. Je dis ça dans le sens où ce sera une épreuve particulière, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être autrement, et je veux la vivre avec toi. Je ne choisirai pas la facilité. _

_Drago ne répondit rien. Touché. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry. _

_Tout n'était pas réglé, toutes leurs disputes n'étaient pas encore terminées, mais pour l'instant, il appréciait simplement d'être ainsi dans ses bras. Oui il se plaignait souvent du côté un peu trop protecteur et possessif d'Harry envers lui, mais putain ce qu'il aimait se sentir ainsi contre lui, entouré de ses bras, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver désormais. _

_Harry le serra plus fort et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il ne répéta pas à voix haute ce qu'il avait déjà dit de nombreuses fois et que Drago n'aimait pas entendre, mais son cœur criait qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal. _

_Parce qu'il l'aimait tellement, et tellement fort, et qu'il tenait tant à lui. _

.

- On arrive.

Blaise s'était adressé à Harry et Drago qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Les filles étaient restées dans le compartiment, discutant avec Théodore et Blaise de sujets qui détournaient l'esprit du réel qui les attendait.

Ni Drago ni Harry n'avait écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'ils avaient pu se raconter, n'entendant pas même qu'ils pouvaient parler entre eux.

Blaise avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et cela le fit réagir. Drago bougea, se dégagea lentement du bras d'Harry. Celui-ci eut du mal à revenir à la réalité.

.

_Sans avoir dormi de la nuit, Harry se leva lorsqu'il fut l'heure et alla déjeuner avec Drago comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé depuis la veille au soir. _

_Il était allé discrètement dire au revoir à Caitlin qui passerait la semaine chez les Weasley avec tous les membres de la famille qui y seraient. Severus l'y amènerait mais ce serait Remus qui viendrait la chercher. _

_Sirius et Remus restaient à Poudlard avec Cassiopeia Mint et avaient décidé d'ouvrir de nombreux moments pour les élèves qui restaient aussi à l'école et qui désireraient s'entraîner encore, ou simplement pouvoir discuter en toute liberté. _

_Hermione allait passer quelques temps avec ses parents avant de rejoindre le Terrier pour les derniers jours. Blaise, Théodore, et Daphné rentraient aussi chez eux, comme la plupart des élèves en réalité. _

_Poudlard était peut-être aux yeux du monde l'endroit le plus sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'un parent peut avoir à faire de l'endroit le plus sûr si cela signifie que ses enfants sont loin de lui et qu'il ne peut savoir comment ils vont ?_

_Dumbledore n'était toujours pas réapparu. Harry n'avait pas voulu charger les épaules de l'AP d'avantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà alors il ne leur avait pas expressément demandé de chercher un peu ce qui pouvait être arrivé au directeur. _

_Mais ceux qui restaient à Poudlard avaient bien l'intention de fouiner un peu, tout comme ceux qui pourraient tirer clandestinement des informations des réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou bien même des Mangemorts, allaient tout faire pour essayer d'en savoir davantage par les données qu'ils pourraient glaner. _

_Harry de son côté s'était noté d'essayer d'en savoir plus par son père ou même peut-être par Voldemort lui-même mais il n'en faisait pas une priorité. _

_Parce que la seule chose réellement importante pour l'instant était de savoir comment il pourrait réussir à empêcher Bellatrix Lestrange de faire souffrir Drago, et surtout, comme il réussirait à s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'il la verrait._

.

Harry tourna la tête, cligna des yeux, et les paroles de Blaise firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se secoua un peu et se leva. Il reprit rapidement sa tenue, un peu froissée, et se composa un visage neutre.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il lui arrivait de regretter ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'habituait à cette apparence qui était à la fois plus la sienne et bien moins que celle avec laquelle il avait vécu durant quinze années.

Dans son esprit comme dans celui de Drago d'ailleurs, ce visage qu'il arborait depuis les vacances de Noël était son masque et son véritable était celui avec lequel tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter.

Harry s'était promis que lorsque tout serait terminé, s'il y survivait, il trouverait un moyen de prendre un peu de ses deux apparences pour se composer un visage qui serait véritablement le sien.

Le train arrivait en gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Les hauteurs de la ville se distinguaient aux fenêtres des compartiments. Les jeunes sorciers prirent leurs affaires et s'acheminèrent vers les sorties des wagons tandis que le train ralentissait.

Harry et Drago étaient toujours dans leur compartiment. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent. Harry prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

.

Sur le quai, Harry repéra tout de suite Narcissa Malefoy qui les attendait. Le matin, peu avant l'heure du train, Harry avait parlé avec Severus et Drago, et ils avaient fini par accepter qu'Harry aille chez les Malefoy pour le week-end, avant d'aller, avec Drago, chez les Lestrange, pour la semaine à venir.

Harry avait insisté, mais calmement, posément, sans faire d'excès de paternalisme envers Drago, ce que celui-ci avait apprécié, mais en exposant des arguments et en tenant fermement mais sans s'énerver, sur ses positions. Severus avait cédé.

Théodore et Blaise rejoignirent aussi leurs parents et Bérénice, la mère de Blaise, salua de loin Darren qu'elle aperçut, et il la salua de la tête en retour. Cela lui rappela qu'excepté Drago, Hermione, et les Weasley qui en faisaient partie, personne dans l'AP ne savait quel lien familial unissait Harry à Severus Rogue. Blaise en particulier, ne savait pas, alors qu'il faisait partie de cette famille.

Harry se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas avouer ce secret-là à ces amis qui faisaient déjà beaucoup et à qui il avait déjà caché trop de choses. Il se sentit mal à l'aise à nouveau.

Narcissa Malefoy aperçut Drago et Darren assez vite et les salua de la main depuis là où elle se tenait. Les deux garçons dirent au revoir à leurs camarades et se dirigèrent vers elle. Harry remarqua que les gens semblaient passer autour d'elle le plus loin possible, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on parle sur leur compte s'ils devaient s'approcher d'une partisane reconnue de Voldemort.

Très digne, Mrs Malefoy faisait mine de rien. Drago et elle se firent une bise à la française mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci préféra lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour les garçons, leur dit-elle. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Un voyage tout à fait correct, mère, lui répondit Drago, merci. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Un peu fatiguée, les temps sont… particuliers, répondit Narcissa en plissant les lèvres sur ce dernier mot.

Ils avaient commencé d'avancer et la conversation tourna autour des derniers résultats de Drago et des dernières nouvelles de moindre importance au sein des nobles familles. Harry ne participa pas vraiment à la discussion, répondant simplement lorsque Mrs Malefoy lui posait une question directe.

Ils arrivèrent à une grande voiture fine et allongée, noire, luxueuse. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction de surprise. Il ne s'était jamais ne serait-ce qu'approché de voitures pareilles.

Les Dursley n'étaient pas pauvres, ils vivaient même bien, mais le niveau des Malefoy était bien loin devant. Harry se rappela alors à quel point il avait été admiratif des deux seules pièces du Manoir qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir au Nouvel An, le hall d'entrée et la salle de réception, ainsi que les jardins.

Mais durant ce week-end, il allait pleinement plonger dans le monde de son compagnon, et découvrir là où il vivait tous ses moments en dehors de Poudlard. Harry savait que Drago avait une curiosité assez étonnante mais poussée envers là où Harry avait grandi, et Harry lui avait promis de l'emmener voir un jour la maison des Dursley, savourant à l'avance l'affrontement qui en résulterait sûrement.

Un homme en costume noir ouvrit la portière et tendit la main pour aider Mrs Malefoy à monter dans la voiture. Dans une légère révérence, il invita Harry et Drago à monter à sa suite. Un autre homme avait pris leurs bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Au moment d'y entrer, Harry aperçut les Weasley non loin de là qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. Il se dépêcha de se détourner et de pénétrer dans le véhicule, gêné.  
Durant le trajet, Narcissa reprit sa conversation.

- Bien sûr les Parkinson ont fait toute une histoire de la rupture de nos arrangements mais une petite compensation a su rétablir de corrects rapports entre nos deux familles. Oh, ce n'était pas bien difficile, ils en étaient tellement après notre fortune. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que nous ne soyons plus engagés envers eux.

- Mais je croyais que père et vous attendiez tout de même quelque chose de cette alliance, sinon pourquoi la faire en premier lieu ? Il y avait de bien meilleurs partis, bien plus avantageux, que Pansy Parkinson, à l'époque, répondit Drago.

Harry ne broncha pas mais il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, n'ayant aucune idée de l'attitude à tenir.

- Oui, les Parkinson nous avaient promis une pièce de grande valeur qu'ils avaient placée comme dot de leur fille, et cela dépassait les promesses des autres partis, sur le moment. Une pièce que ton père désirait car elle aurait complété sa grande collection et nous aurait rendus plus riches que toutes les familles réunies. Oh bien sûr, nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous inquiéter de tout cela, nous sommes déjà loin devant les Zabini, et pourtant ce n'était pas chose aisée, avec la dot que Bérénice Nimwë a dû amener avec elle.

Narcissa se tourna vers Harry.

- Je suppose que tu en sais quelque chose déjà, mais la fratrie Nimwë est la fratrie la plus riche de tout le monde sorcier, et je pense qu'il s'agit de l'une des plus grandes fortunes des mondes sorciers et Moldus réunis. La fortune de cette lignée était déjà grande, et ajoutée à celle des Prince… Alors évidemment, une fois répartis entre les trois enfants, le capital s'est divisé, ce qui nous a permis de passer devant les Zabini, puisque Thomas ne possédait plus rien quand il a épousé Bérénice. En revanche nous sommes toujours derrière les Albion. Andromaque a fait un mariage d'amour avec Echtelion qui s'est avéré être le meilleur choix possible en matière de rendement. Les Albion sont également l'une des plus grandes fortunes, et ajoutée à celle des Nimwë, nous ne faisons plus le poids.

- Hum… fut tout ce qu'Harry fut capable de répondre.

- Et Lancelot Nimwë n'est pas en reste. Avec son agence de mode et stylisme mondialement connue dans les deux mondes puisqu'il l'a développée pour les Moldus également, il fait augmenter son héritage de jour en jour. Tu ne sais pas s'il s'est enfin posé avec une jeune femme ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas…

- Oh ce ne sont pas les femmes qui manquent pour autant. Elles lui tournent toutes autour, mais il ne semble pas être capable de s'installer avec une seule. Je sais que les Greengrass aimeraient le rencontrer. Leur fille Daphné, vous connaissez Daphné Greengrass, elle est de votre année à Serpentard, bien sûr, et bien ses parents aimeraient beaucoup concevoir une alliance avec Lancelot Nimwë. Je ne sais pas s'ils y parviendront, Daphné est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, mais elle a du caractère. Cela ferait sûrement beaucoup de bien à Lancelot, cela dit. Seulement je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait se retrouver fiancée à un tel coureur de jupons. Surtout qu'ils ne pourraient pas être mariés avant quelques années, avant qu'elle soit majeure, en réalité.

Harry se tourna vers Drago en l'entendant réprimer un rire et étouffa le sien à son tour.

- Darren, très cher, penses-tu que tu pourrais les présenter l'un à l'autre ? La famille Greengrass t'en serait extrêmement reconnaissante si tu pouvais les aider. Leurs affaires marchent un peu mal en ce moment, William Greengrass, le père de Daphné, a été licencié car son entreprise a été délocalisée en Allemagne et qu'il ne voulait pas faire déménager sa famille ni quitter l'Angleterre. Sa femme donne des cours de langue et d'histoire depuis, en attendant qu'il retrouve du travail. Toujours est-il que s'ils pouvaient marier au moins l'une de leur fille à un riche parti, leurs soucis seraient déjà moindres.

- Daphné a une sœur ? demanda Harry, n'en ayant aucune idée.

- Mais oui tout à fait, très cher, une jeune sœur de deux ans de moins qu'elle. Astoria. Elle est allée à Serdaigle je crois. Oh ses parents étaient tout de même satisfaits, Serdaigle est la Maison du savoir et de l'intelligence. Ils auraient préféré qu'elle soit à Serpentard comme toute la famille, bien sûr, mais enfin. Serdaigle est une Maison tout à fait respectable quoi qu'il en soit.

Ni Harry ni Drago ne répondirent quoi que ce soit à cela.

Réfléchissant un instant aux Serdaigles qu'ils connaissaient, ils eurent immédiatement en tête d'abord Luna Lovegood, puis Lisa Turpin. Aucune des deux n'était vraiment conforme au modèle de la Maison… Mais ils se gardèrent bien de faire tout commentaire à ce sujet, se contentant d'essayer de masquer leur amusement.

Les conversations durant la suite du trajet furent du même acabit. Et une fois de plus, Harry en ressortit un peu abasourdi, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec l'un des parents de Drago, depuis qu'ils ne le voyaient pas comme Harry Potter. Surtout depuis qu'ils le voyaient comme un bon investissement et une éventuelle protection.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Harry sortit de la voiture, et fut tout aussi émerveillé par l'immense, ancien, et luxueux domaine des Malefoy. Drago s'approcha derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son menton en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Bienvenue chez moi, cher et tendre… murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry qui eut un sourire amusé.

Drago posa un furtif baiser dans son cou avant de s'écarter de lui et d'avancer, ouvrant le chemin pour qu'Harry le suive. Narcissa était déjà partie loin devant et elle les attendait dans l'entrée.

- Darren, très cher, sens-toi chez toi bien sûr, ne te gêne pas. Je laisse Drago te faire visiter. Lucius ne devrait pas tarder d'être là. Ton père a reçu une augmentation fort avantageuse cette semaine, te l'ai-je dis Drago ?

- Non, mère, vous ne m'en aviez pas touché mot, lui répondit Drago, sincèrement surpris par la nouvelle.

- Oui, notre nouveau Ministre a fait de lui son adjoint, son plus proche conseiller, et Lucius a également tous les droits sur le Ministère des Finances. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Narcissa était réellement enthousiasmée par la nouvelle. Elle ignora complètement intentionnellement de mentionner la situation bien plus désastreuse dans laquelle était son époux peu de temps auparavant, ou le fait que cette promotion n'était absolument pas assurée et pouvait à tout moment s'effondrer.

- Nous fêterons cela ce soir, ainsi que l'entrée de Darren dans la famille. Severus vient toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Oh Lucius sera ravi de pouvoir le considérer comme faisant partie de notre famille lui aussi. Ils sont amis depuis si longtemps ! Et bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai également des choses à faire. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard.

Harry la salua de la tête et Drago lui fit une bise sur la joue, et elle quitta la pièce.  
Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- Darren Prince, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt très cher, dit-il en imitant un peu la voix de sa mère, bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy. Accueil et services de luxe, dont vous serez prié d'être satisfaits !

Harry sourit. Drago frappa dans ses mains et des elfes de maison ainsi que des personnes qui devaient être le personnel de service de la maison apparurent rapidement.

- Avant de te faire visiter, je te présente rapidement notre personnel. Ils sont là pour que les membres de la famille et les invités ne manquent jamais de rien et soient toujours au meilleur de leur contentement. S'ils font mal leur travail, il ne faut pas hésiter à les punir ou à rapporter les éventuels incidents à tes hôtes.

- Drago… voulut intervenir Harry.

Drago continua sur sa lancée sans l'écouter et fit un geste de la main pour renvoyer tous ceux qui étaient apparus, et qui disparurent rapidement.

- Oh, nous avions un elfe de maison épouvantable avant. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il est parti, mais c'était tant mieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir tout le temps et de se punir tout le temps et…

- Drago… !

- Il s'appelait Derby, non Tommy.

- Dobby ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Et bien…

- Oh mais attends, ça commence à me revenir… Mon père était revenu furieux à la maison en disant qu'Harry Potter lui avait fait libérer l'elfe contre son gré, et… _Oh_ !

Drago se tourna vers Harry en comprenant soudain toute l'histoire, et celui-ci se mit à rire.

- C'est fou comme un trajet en voiture avec ta mère suffit pour nous faire oublier qu'il y a un monde qui tourne en dehors de la vie chez les Malefoy, dit Harry avec un sourire gentiment moqueur.

- Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Tu préférerais qu'on ne dise pas un mot et qu'on tire des têtes de six pieds de long comme dans le train ? Non merci, maintenant que je me sens mieux, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retomber dans cet état !

Harry rit et attira Drago à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Bon, je te fais la visite ? lança Drago.

- Allons-y !

Drago fit monter et descendre tellement d'escalier, présenta tellement de pièces et de salles toutes spécifiques à un seul usage, présenta également tellement de tableaux, qu'Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard le premier jour d'école : complètement perdu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te balader tout seul chez moi, très cher ! lui répliqua Drago lorsqu'Harry lui fit part de son sentiment.

- Oh, mais avez-vous donc prévu de ne point me lâcher d'une semelle très cher ? répondit Harry amusé.

- Exactement ! affirma Drago avec force avant d'embrasser Harry à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de toute la visite. Harry trouvait cela touchant, mais un peu inquiétant aussi. Cela voulait dire que Drago ne se sentait pas en sécurité et qu'il était nerveux.

Harry savait bien pourquoi il était dans un tel état mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour améliorer les choses. Alors il ne disait rien et trouvait lui aussi n'importe quelle excuse pour l'embrasser en retour.

A l'heure du thé, Drago insista impérieusement pour qu'Harry descende sur la véranda pour le prendre avec sa mère. Harry soupira qu'il n'allait pas tenir une nouvelle heure de conversations mondaines, et se plaignit de ne pas y être habitué et que cela était trop pour lui en un si court laps de temps mais Drago ne voulut rien entendre.

Narcissa fut soulagée de voir qu'ils s'étaient un peu détendus tous les deux. Elle avait bien remarqué la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis leur descente du train et en connaissait bien la raison.

Mais elle ne voulait pas aborder les sujets qui fâchaient et entreprit plutôt de leur demander des nouvelles des cours, de l'école, de leurs amis, et Harry se surprit lui-même à débattre d'un sujet de métamorphose avec elle tandis que Drago sirotait son thé en regardant les jardins.

La situation était tellement étrange… Et en même temps, Harry réalisa qu'il s'y sentait bien. Cela avait aussi du bon de pouvoir s'échapper de la réalité un instant, parfois.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer.

.

En attendant l'heure du dîner, Drago entreprit d'essayer sur Harry toutes les tenues que celui-ci possédait et n'avait encore jamais mises, pour trouver laquelle serait la meilleure pour le soir même. Il laissa Harry donner son avis sur sa propre tenue quand il la revêtit mais comme il était celui qui avait le plus de goût, Harry ne trouva rien à redire.

Drago avait avec plaisir mit une tenue plus remarquable : une chemise de style ancien, un peu ample et légère, aux manches évasées uniquement resserrée aux poignets avant de s'élargir à nouveau, une veste mi longue bleu marine légèrement resserrée à la taille et largement évasée aux extrémités des manches brodées de liserais rouges, et au col ouvert en V sous lequel entrait la cravate du même rouge, veste fermée à la taille par deux boutons avant de s'ouvrir un peu sur les hanches, le tout sur un pantalon fin et droit du même bleu marine, et sur de minces chaussures noires allongées.

Harry portait une chemise de soie d'un vert sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, rentrée dans un pantalon droit noir, et sous une longue veste noire ouverte, aux manches retournées aux extrémités, décorées de boutonnières argentées, veste décorée de liserais rouge sombre, et des chaussures noires. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate pour porter plutôt la fine et longue chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif aux armoiries de Serpentard.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsque Drago le lui avait impérieusement mis autour du cou mais il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Drago avait bâti l'entière tenue de son cher et tendre pour qu'il ait bien l'air d'appartenir à sa nouvelle Maison.

Harry n'avait pas protesté. Il se sentait toujours très Gryffondor mais ne rejetait plus l'idée d'être aussi Serpentard comme il avait pu le faire avant d'y vivre réellement. Il avait réalisé que ce qu'il n'aimait pas, que ce que les Gryffondors et la plupart des autres Maisons n'aimaient pas chez les Serpentards, c'était l'attitude récente, moderne qu'ils avaient adoptés, due en grande partie à l'influence de Voldemort.

Mais lorsque l'on rencontrait de vrais Serpentards plus matures que le Drago de première année par exemple, et qu'on apprenait à les connaître, on s'apercevait vite qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement tels qu'on pouvait les dépeindre. Et Harry aimait ces constatations.

Les deux garçons descendirent sur la terrasse du côté des jardins en attendant l'heure du dîner et s'assirent sur la balancelle. Ils s'étaient assis à distance honorable l'un de l'autre quand Narcissa leur jeta un coup d'œil depuis la salle à manger où elle supervisait la préparation de la pièce pour le repas du soir.

Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient nettement plus près l'un de l'autre. Un petit sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres. Drago avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren qui avait passé son bras autour de lui, et Narcissa pouvait les voir discuter et se faire rire. Cela lui fit plaisir.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression que Darren Prince ne laisserait rien ni personne faire de mal à son Drago, et elle pensait sincèrement qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour son fils.  
Quant à Drago, Narcissa voyait que celui-ci avait trouvé quelque chose en Darren qui le faisait s'y accrocher et elle était presque sûre que pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas la vérité sur leur relation mais, mère, elle percevait le lien fort qui avait commencé de se créer entre eux. Elle pouvait voir l'attitude protectrice de Darren envers Drago et voyait surtout que Drago la laissait s'installer.

Elle avait entendu dans l'après-midi que son fils se plaignait dans une courte de dispute avec Darren de son côté trop possessif justement mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

Elle les regarda encore et les vit se chamailler. Cela la fit sourire à nouveau mais cette fois son sourire était un peu triste. Parce qu'elle pouvait voir à quel point leurs tentatives d'être heureux étaient fausses, perturbées par les poids qui pesaient sur leurs jeunes épaules.

.

Harry et Drago se chamaillaient gentiment en effet, évitant chacun soigneusement les sujets fâcheux.

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans notre salle commune à notre insu ! disait Drago alors qu'ils se taquinaient sur les Maisons de Poudlard. Les Serpentards sont les meilleurs pour dissimuler des choses, spécialement des endroits ! Tu te souviens de la Chambre des Secrets, non ? Il en a fallu du temps pour la trouver !

- Oui, parlons-en de la Chambre des Secrets… Qui en a trouvé l'entrée déjà ? dit innocemment Harry, en gardant pour lui tout commentaire au sujet de la salle commune de Serpentards...

- ... Quoi ?! Tu avais trouvé la Chambre des Secrets ?! réagit Drago.

Il n'avait jamais su le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Chut, fais attention ! marmonna Harry en regardant rapidement autour d'eux.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne, ma mère est dans la salle à manger et les elfes de maisons ont reçu un sortilège qui les fait oublier tout ce qu'ils peuvent entendre, depuis toute l'histoire avec Dobby. Eh, mais c'était la même année d'ailleurs !

- Oui, cette année avait été une graaande année pleine de Malefoy et de serpents… répondit Harry en prenant un air sombre.

Il grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Drago. Je me souviens que tu avais dû voir mon père pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand il s'était battu avec le père de la belette, mais c'était tout non ? Et puis je t'ai bien fait suer toute l'année mais ça c'était habituel déjà, rien d'extraordinaire.

Harry se demanda s'il devait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé plus tard avec Lucius Malefoy…

- Oui, je sais, il y avait eu cette histoire d'héritier de la Chambre des Secrets qui pétrifiait les gens, mais finalement, on n'avait pas trop su ce qui s'était passé… continua Drago. Et je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre ! On avait compris que Weasley et toi aviez arrêté l'héritier mais…

Harry se redressa et regarda fixement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci en s'inquiétant un peu du regard d'Harry sur lui.

- Tu n'as jamais su ce qui s'était passé ? Vraiment ? Ton père ne t'a jamais raconté ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il en sait quelque chose ? Bon, oui, il avait essayé de faire virer le vieux fou et il avait convaincu Fudge d'envoyer cet abruti de Hagrid à Azkaban, mais…

- Tu te rends compte que tu insultes constamment des gens qui me sont proches ? lui reprocha alors Harry.

- Hum…

Drago eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné et de ne pas répliquer. Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à nouveau, sortit sa baguette, et jeta des sorts d'insonorisation.

- Tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais du jour où j'avais rencontré ton père pour la première fois, le jour où il s'est battu avec Mr Weasley.

- Oui…

- Et bien ce jour-là, ton père a aussi glissé dans les affaires de Ginny un vieux journal intime qui en fait avait appartenu à Volde-

- Ne-dis-pas-son-nom par Merlin ! siffla Drago à toute vitesse. Pas ici s'il te plaît !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es ridicule. Donc, un journal intime qui avait appartenu à… machin-chose.

- Un peu de respect, tu veux ? le reprit Drago. J'ai constamment l'impression qu'il peut nous entendre quand on parle alors j'éviterai de l'appeler comme ça si j'étais toi.

- Bon sang Drago, s'il pouvait nous entendre, je serais déjà mort à cette heure-là !

Drago se tut et fit une moue contrariée.

- Oui mais quand même.

- Bon tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou non ? essaya de reprendre Harry.

- Oui, c'est bon, continue. Donc, un journal intime de magie noire j'imagine ?

- Si on veut. En fait il contenait une forme d'âme de Vol… tu sais. Un souvenir de celui qu'il était quand il était à Poudlard. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor avant de prendre son surnom, il était à Serpentard comme tu peux t'en douter, et l'un des héritiers de Salazar Serpentard.

Drago ne disait plus rien, fasciné et terrifié à la fois d'apprendre des choses sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'entendre Harry parler d'un être humain, l'homme qui avait existé avant le mage noir.

- Grâce à son statut, ses pouvoirs déjà grandissants, et sa capacité à parler Fourchelang, il a fait sortir le monstre de la Chambre, qui était un immense serpent en fait, et l'a lancé sur des enfants de Moldus il y a cinquante ans. Il a fait croire que c'était Hagrid le coupable et a reçu des récompenses pour services rendus à l'école.

- Ca me choque d'imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres se baladant dans les couloirs de l'école… murmura Drago. Même si c'était il y a cinquante ans. Et imaginer qu'il ait, en tant qu'élève, tué un autre jeune, ça me…

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre l'idée, en deuxième année. Tu clamais à tout va que tu espérais qu'Hermione…

- J'avais _douze ans_ ! Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je répétais simplement ce que mon père racontait sur les Moldus. Je ne dis pas que je les adore aujourd'hui mais j'ai appris à réfléchir un peu par moi-même, merci ! s'agaça Drago.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Drago.

- Je sais, j'ai vu. Et j'en suis content, murmura-t-il.

Drago rosit.

- Et donc, Weasley-fille s'est retrouvée avec le journal du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était à Poudlard et qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre etc. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

- L'âme de Voldemort – désolé – a commencé de prendre possession de Ginny pour la forcer à ouvrir la Chambre à nouveau et à commander au monstre.

- Pardon ?! réagit Drago.

Il n'aurait jamais pu croire une chose pareille.

- Oui, Ginny n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, bien qu'elle ait rapidement compris que c'était à cause de la personne invisible qui lui répondait quand elle écrivait dans le journal. Comme Voldemort – bon c'est bon là – prenait possession d'elle, il pouvait lui faire parler Fourchelang et aller là où il voulait sans qu'elle ne puisse le trahir puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas ensuite.

Harry raconta alors comment il avait trouvé le journal dans les toilettes des filles, comment Ron et lui étaient allés voir les araignées, ce à quoi Drago marmonna des commentaires sur l'impulsivité suicidaire légendaire des Gryffondors, comment Hermione avait deviné pour les tuyaux et comment ils avaient deviné que Mimi Geignarde était la fille qui avait été tuée la première fois.

Il raconta ensuite comment ils en étaient arrivés Ron et lui à trouver la Chambre avec Lockhart, comment Lockhart s'était lancé un Oubliettes sans faire exprès à cause de la baguette cassée de Ron, ce qui fit bien rire Drago, puis comment Harry s'était retrouvé seul au cœur de la Chambre des Secrets, découvrant Ginny inconsciente et le souvenir de Jedusor plus vivant que jamais.

- C'est là que j'ai dû combattre le Basilic, le monstre de la Chambre. J'ai reçu de l'aide de Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé son Phoenix, Fumseck, et l'épée de Gryffondor. J'ai réussi à vaincre le serpent mais il m'avait mordu avant, et le venin commençait de se répandre. Heureusement que Fumseck pouvait me soigner. Tu savais que les larmes de phœnix avaient des vertus curatives ? Bref, j'ai détruit le journal avec un croc du Basilic, et Ginny est revenue à elle. Et ensuite Fumseck nous a tous fait sortir de la Chambre.

Drago regardait Harry complètement effaré.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà complètement fou à ce point ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry rit. Drago eut du mal à réaliser ce que son amour venait de lui raconter, mais un détail lui revint en tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que l'année avait été pleine de Malefoy, au fait ? reprit Drago, intrigué.

- Tu veux une histoire drôle ou une histoire moins drôle d'abord ? demanda Harry.

- Euh, la moins drôle en premier, se décida vite Drago.

- Ton père est arrivé dans le bureau de McGonagall, dans lequel on était avec Dumbledore, juste après notre remontée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'y avait plus que Dumbledore et moi, et il ne faisait pas attention à ma présence au début, il était juste là pour essayer de virer à nouveau Dumbledore.

Drago prit un air innocent, se souvenant comment il avait essayé d'aider son père à l'époque.

- Mais il y avait Dobby avec lui, qui m'a rappelé que le journal venait de ton père. Alors quand ils sont repartis, je les ai rattrapés avec le journal et une chaussette. Ton père a jeté la chaussette derrière lui, Dobby l'a attrapée, et c'est comme ça que j'ai libéré ton ancien elfe de maison de ta famille.

Harry était toujours assez fier de lui quand il y repensait.

- Ah oui, je comprends maintenant, père n'arrêtait pas de maudire ton nom après. Tout l'été d'ailleurs, commenta Drago.

- Oui, et bien sur le moment il était furieux comme tu peux l'imaginer. Et c'est ce jour-là qu'il a… et bien… qu'il a essayé de me tuer.

Drago déglutit. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.

- Il a levé sa baguette et commencé de lancer un Avada Kedavra mais Dobby s'est interposé et l'en a empêché, termina Harry.

Drago garda le silence un instant les sourcils froncés.

- Et l'histoire plus amusante ? J'avoue que j'ai envie de rire un peu là…

- Hum… et bien maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens que c'était très amusant pour nous, mais pour toi sûrement un peu moins… se lança Harry en se remettant à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez encore fait ?! s'énerva Drago.

Harry raconta alors comment Ron, Hermione, et lui avaient fabriqué du Polynectar dans l'idée d'infiltrer la salle commune des Serpentards pour savoir si Drago savait quelque chose à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard.

- On était persuadés que c'était toi. Donc on a pris des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle et Hermione pensait avoir un cheveu de Millicent Bulstrode.

Harry relata ensuite comment une fois sous les traits des deux acolytes de Drago, ils l'avaient retrouvé et suivi dans la salle commune pour essayer de lui extorquer des informations, et comment ils avaient fui en voyant qu'ils commençaient de reprendre leur apparence initiale.

- D'ailleurs, que disais-tu au sujet du fait qu'on n'aurait jamais pu entrer à votre insu ? rappela Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Drago ne rigolait pas du tout. Il avait croisé les bras et levé le nez dans un air boudeur.

- Aller, rigole un peu, c'était drôle non ? Imagine-nous en train de boire du Polynectar avec des petits morceaux de Crabbe et Goyle !

- Je-n'aime-pas-me-faire-avoir, lâcha Drago entre ses dents.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et ajouta :

- Si ça peut te consoler, Hermione avait en fait un poil de chat. Elle a passé une semaine à l'infirmerie après ça avec des poils et des moustaches sur le visage. Elle avait même une queue !

Drago voulait continuer de bouder mais cette histoire-là l'amusait beaucoup et Harry pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de rire. Il chercha à le taquiner à nouveau et Drago cessa rapidement de faire la tête pour répondre aux attaques d'Harry.

.

Narcissa Malefoy jetait des regards vers eux de temps à autre, et elle avait vu qu'ils discutaient plus sérieusement avant de recommencer à se chamailler. Elle était un peu perdue dans sa contemplation quand un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit revenir à la réalité.

Elle se retourna, et sourit à son mari. Lucius Malefoy avait des cernes sous les yeux et l'air fatigué. La vie était redevenue un peu plus facile depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait officialisé son retour et lui avait redonné une place de pouvoir au Ministère, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de le punir pour ses erreurs passées.

- Il t'a encore appelé après ton travail ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce en caressant tendrement la joue de son époux.

- Oui, répondit Lucius dans un murmure. Il s'était ennuyé aujourd'hui et trouvait que j'étais… divertissant.

Lucius Malefoy grimaça.

- Je suis normalement en congé jusqu'à lundi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut voir Drago et Darren Prince dans l'après-midi demain avant qu'ils ne partent chez ta sœur. Severus a essayé de le convaincre de lui laisser la charge de leur première formation mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a refusé, argumentant que Bellatrix était plus à même de s'en occuper.

- Pourquoi Severus voulait-il s'en charger ? s'interrogea Narcissa.

- Tu sais à quel point Severus déteste ta sœur, répondit Lucius. Il ne voulait pas laisser son précieux neveu entre ses mains. Et comme ledit neveu n'allait apparemment pas vouloir laisser Drago, l'idée était donc de les prendre tous les deux.

Narcissa eut un soupir de soulagement.

- J'espérais bien que Darren ne laisserait pas Drago seul, dit-elle avant d'ajouter : Je les ai observés un peu tu sais.

- Alors ? demanda son mari.

- Je crois bien qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Lucius grogna.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me ravit le plus mais si cela peut nous assurer la sécurité de Drago, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Chéri… lança Narcissa avec un air de reproche.

- … Oui, et si Drago est heureux, c'est ce qui compte… marmonna Lucius.

- Merci, dit Narcissa avec un sourire avant d'embrasser doucement et tendrement son époux.  
Lucius soupira.

- Je vais me changer et me rafraichir, et nous pourrons dîner. Je ne serai pas long.

- Bien. Severus arrive-t-il bientôt ?

- Oui, il devait juste passer chez lui pour se changer également.

.

Severus Rogue sortit de la douche en grimaçant de douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé qu'il était un peu trop laxiste sur les comptes rendus d'informations et sur ses actions ces derniers temps et le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

De plus il était très énervé de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé où se cachait Harry Potter et de ne pas avoir encore sous la main l'héritier de Serpentard. L'officialisation de son retour l'avait pourtant rendu très heureux dans les jours qui avaient suivis mais l'euphorie était vite retombée face aux problèmes encore restants.

Severus revêtit une tenue longue et noire comme il en avait l'habitude mais en choisit une qui soit adaptée au dîner auquel il se rendit immédiatement ensuite. Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Malefoy, il fut accueilli par Narcissa qui lui proposa de s'installer dans le petit salon pour prendre l'apéritif et discuter avec les garçons s'il le voulait en attendant que Lucius arrive.

Narcissa interrompit Drago et Darren dans leur conversation.

- Les garçons, Severus et Lucius sont arrivés.

Ils répondirent qu'ils arrivèrent et elle retourna dans le petit salon, sommant un elfe de maison d'apporter des verres et à boire.

Drago se leva de la balancelle et inspira. Il se retourna, tendit la main vers Harry qui l'attrapa, et le releva en l'attirant vers lui. Harry sourit, passa l'autre main sur la taille de Drago pour l'attirer bien davantage, et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago posa sa main libre sur la nuque d'Harry et maintint leur proximité, répondant au baiser avec la même passion.

- Il y a des endroits plus intimes que la terrasse pour ce genre de choses, vous savez !  
Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement vers l'origine de la voix, tels des enfants pris en faute.

Ils sourirent tous les deux en reconnaissant Severus, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Ils le rejoignirent et Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils se voyaient en dehors de l'école pour se saluer.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as vu ton père déjà ? demanda Severus au jeune Malefoy.

- Non, pas encore. Et toi comment vas-tu ? demanda Drago à son parrain.

- Ca va.

Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- Et toi ? Tu as été bien accueilli par Narcissa ?

- Oui, merci. Elle est très aimable avec moi. Je redoute un peu plus une nouvelle rencontre avec Malefoy-père cependant, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Severus sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Il but une gorgée de son verre tandis que les garçons se regardaient, un peu intrigués.  
- Hum… tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu sembles… bizarre, renchérit Drago.

- Ca va les garçons, ça va.

Ils le regardèrent.

- _Ca va. _

Severus commençait de s'agacer. Ils n'insistèrent pas. Lorsqu'il se détourna pour rentrer, Harry plissa les yeux en distinguant une plaie sur son cou. Il avança la main et l'effleura. Severus sursauta et chassa sa main en claquant la langue.

- Je me suis coupé, fut sa seule réponse.

- C'est ça… murmura Harry une fois qu'il fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

Drago le regarda et alla chercher sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser. Harry l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser furtivement, et puis ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans le petit salon.

Narcissa avec un haut verre de vin et Severus toujours avec son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, étaient assis sur un canapé et discutaient de dernières nouvelles. Drago proposa à Harry de s'assoir dans l'autre canapé et alla servir deux verres, avant d'en tendre un à Harry.

Harry regarda le verre, regarda Drago, regarda le verre à nouveau, et Drago étouffa un rire moqueur en comprenant qu'Harry n'avait jamais bu d'alcool. Harry prit le verre cependant et Drago s'installa à côté de lui sans pouvoir ôter son air amusé, alors Harry lui donna un coup de coude et Drago laissa échapper un rire qu'il essayait de garder pour lui.

Harry et Drago sentirent leur amusement disparaître d'un seul coup quand Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il salua simplement de la tête Severus qu'il venait de voir ainsi que son épouse, et avança plutôt vers les deux garçons qui se levèrent rapidement.

Drago regarda son père sans crainte mais Harry garda les yeux un peu à côté, mal à l'aise. Lucius posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago. Harry remarqua que c'était le même geste que Severus faisait envers le jeune homme. Il se demandait quelle était réellement la relation entre Severus et Drago.

Avant qu'Harry n'arrive dans sa vie, Severus n'avait aucune famille. Lucius était son meilleur ami malgré les camps différents et Drago était son filleul. Peut-être le considérait-il comme un fils. Et peut-être avait-il été une figure paternelle plus présente également pour Drago.

- Drago, je suis content de te revoir enfin, dit Lucius Malefoy. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien, père, merci. Et vous ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…

Drago s'étonna de l'honnêteté de la réponse de son père qui répondait d'habitude des « ça va » qui n'avaient pas de sens. Il se retint bien cependant de faire une quelconque remarque.

- Tu as toujours de parfaits résultats scolaires ?

- Oui père, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et cette Sang-de-bourbe de Granger, où en est-elle ? demanda alors Malefoy.

- Hum… je ne la bats pas encore dans toutes les matières, mais…

- Tu as intérêt à terminer l'année devant elle. Surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passe, elle va sûrement trouver de quoi s'occuper ailleurs, alors profites-en.

- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui père. Je suis désolé, je vais faire mieux et je ne vous décevrai plus, murmura Drago en baissant la tête.

- C'est bien.

Harry n'avait pas bronché, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant. Severus et Narcissa avaient continué leurs verres en silence. Ce type de conversation devait être habituelle…

- Darren Prince…

Harry serra la main de Lucius Malefoy en gardant une expression très neutre bien qu'il se sente bouillir à l'intérieur.

- Nous avons eu vent de tes actions au sein de Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est content de toi. J'imagine que tu es fier Severus, d'avoir un neveu qui serve aussi bien notre Maître, même en venant de loin et ne l'ayant que récemment rencontré.

Drago évita de grimacer sous l'accusation déguisée. Il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas le fils parfait que Lucius Malefoy aurait voulu avoir mais avec ses nouvelles… inclinations, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Drago avait prévu bien sûr d'avouer un jour à son père la réalité de ses sentiments, opinions politiques, et activités, mais ce ne serait pas avant d'être certain qu'Harry aurait gagné et que son père soit derrière des barreaux, incapable de lui faire du mal sous le coup de la colère.

- Oui, je suis assez content de mon neveu, répondait Severus à Lucius. Mais Drago fait bien les choses aussi, ceux qui le suivent ont été charmés avant d'être menacés, et ils seront certainement plus fidèles à ton fils que ceux qui suivent mon neveu, qui fait rarement dans la dentelle…

Harry grimaça sous le reproche sous-entendu. Drago en revanche remercia silencieusement son parrain pour essayer de ramener quelques grâces sur lui chez Lucius.

- Nous verrons… dit simplement Mr. Malefoy avant de terminer son verre. Passons au dîner, voulez-vous ?

.

Le repas fut… particulier. Harry et Drago étaient constamment très concentrés et en alerte pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre mot de travers, et ils terminèrent épuisés, sans compter les attaques plus ou moins directes du couple Malefoy sur leur relation, et en oubliant toutes les fois où ils durent se retenir de répliquer ou de s'énerver, surtout Harry.

En effet le dîner tourna autour de la nouvelle ère qui s'annonçait, puisqu'on fêtait le nouveau poste de Lucius au Ministère, et qu'on en profita pour fêter ce nouveau gouvernement, bien meilleur que l'ancien évidemment.

Harry apprit ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley avait été licencié et qu'il était surveillé, suspecté d'avoir des activités illicites. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore arrêté, manque de preuves. Apparemment, ils cherchaient à respecter encore les semblants de procédure judiciaire.

Tous les sorciers qui travaillaient auparavant au sein du Ministère se virent offrir de garder leur poste s'ils prêtaient serment d'allégeance à Voldemort. Harry fut ravi d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été nombreux à refuser, avant de se rendre compte que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient moins d'infiltrés désormais. Lucius cita cependant quelques noms de personnes qui avaient souhaité rester, noms qu'Harry avait déjà entendu dans l'Ordre, et il sut qu'il y en avait encore qui jouaient un double jeu.

La discussion tourna évidemment également autour de la relation de Drago et Darren. Narcissa posa quelques questions assez neutres mais Lucius s'engagea dans les questions indiscrètes, essayant apparemment de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir déjà faits, et lançant déjà des menaces à demi voilées à Harry si quoi que soit arrivait à Drago qui nuirait sa réputation, son honneur, l'honneur de la famille, ou sa sécurité.

Drago apprécia particulièrement l'ordre dans lequel ces priorités avaient été énoncées, et l'omission de son bien-être dans l'histoire.

Il fallut un toussotement de Narcissa et un regard appuyé de Severus pour que Lucius ajoute quelque chose d'un peu plus ressemblant à un sentiment paternel protecteur, bien que cela sonne affreusement faux.

Harry joua parfaitement le jeu, prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que le dîner avançait. Il parvint à se contenir et à dire les bonnes choses, et il lui semblait qu'il allait finir par entrer dans les bonnes grâces du père de son amant.

Et puis Lucius Malefoy annonça quelque chose qui le glaça.

- Darren, Drago, le Maître a prévu de vous parler à tous les deux avant que vous n'alliez chez ma belle-sœur, demain.

Après une seconde de silence, nécessaire aux deux garçons pour comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Harry répondit simplement :

- Très bien.

Il avait parlé calmement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Mais il priait de toutes ses forces pour que personne n'entende son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Drago réalisait lentement qu'il allait croiser Lord Voldemort et ce dès le lendemain, et la panique commençait à l'envahir. Harry voulait l'aider, mais l'appréhension et la peur le prenaient tout autant.

Lucius était parti dans un nouveau discours, sur d'autres sujets, et il ne vit rien du malaise des deux jeunes gens. Narcissa, elle, perçut la disparition de leur assurance, en particulier de Darren.

Elle était encore loin de la vérité, heureusement pour eux, mais elle comprit que la bravade de Darren Prince était essentiellement jouée, et peut-être pas aussi forte qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Il se présentait comme un dur, et prêt à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle était certaine qu'il était bien moins assuré qu'il ne le prétendait.

Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Lucius et Drago avait cette même tendance à jouer avec assurance tant que la réalité n'était pas encore trop difficile. Bien sûr, elle ne se doutait pas de toutes les raisons qui rendaient la rencontre du lendemain à ce point redoutée par son fils et son compagnon.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Pause_**** ] : **

Les personnages n'affrontent rien de majeur, et vivent même quelque chose de plus léger. Ce chapitre est une pause pour eux et dans l'histoire, entre la bataille du Ministère, et la semaine chez les Lestrange.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je tenais à faire ce chapitre un peu moins lourd avant de réattaquer, pour que les personnages comme les lecteurs puissent souffler.

J'ai apprécié faire parler Narcissa, j'ai bien aimé développer son personnage comme je l'ai fait. Je me suis amusée aussi à lui donner une conversation un peu mondaine, et à parler d'autres personnages. La conversation d'Harry et Drago, rappelant quelques souvenirs, a été également un petit plaisir, et un clin d'œil aux lecteurs bien sûr.

Lucius Malefoy dans mon histoire est tel qu'on le ressent dans les livres, mais j'ai peut-être été un peu plus loin. Il pense d'abord à la réputation de la famille, avant le bien-être de son fils. Je ne dis pas qu'il s'en moque, mais il n'a pas l'habitude de montrer un quelconque sentiment, et n'a pas les mêmes priorités que son épouse. Je compte faire évoluer cela, sans trahir l'esprit du personnage… mais vous verrez par vous-mêmes ce que j'en fais.

J'ai bien aimé aussi commencer le chapitre par ces alternances de moments dans le train, silencieux et lourds, avec les moments de la veille. C'était plus dynamique à mon avis, et permettait de mieux montrer justement le long trajet difficile finalement de retour chez eux.

J'ai donné à Harry et Drago une longue et violente dispute. Je trouvais cela nécessaire, après l'attitude d'Harry en particulier, mais aussi en prévention de ce qui va arriver. Ils le savent, et ils laissent tout sortir pour mieux arranger les choses, et pouvoir être plus unis et plus forts ensuite.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment va se passer la rencontre avec Voldemort ? Et la semaine ensuite chez les Lestrange ? Harry va-t-il réussir à tenir si du mal est fait à Drago ? Les deux garçons parviendront-ils à maintenir leur couverture malgré les épreuves ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*Saga Harry Potter : les Malefoy partisans de Voldemort, et Lucius Malefoy influent au Ministère de la Magie.

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé _(Tome 6) : Lucius Malefoy en disgrâce auprès de Voldemort, et Drago Malefoy devant redorer le blason de la famille.

*_Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets _(Tome 2) : Episode du Polynectar, Harry et Ron en Crabbe et Goyle infiltrent la salle commune des Serpentards pour questionner Malefoy sur l'Héritier, et Hermione se retrouve à moitié changée en chat par erreur ; Dobby, elfe de maison des Malefoy, aide Harry, et Harry le fait libérer à la fin du livre, provoquant la colère de Lucius Malefoy.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_ Promesses_ ], Harry et Drago devront y jouer parfaitement leur rôle devant Voldemort, et à l'approche de la semaine chez les Lestrange tant redoutés, ils réaffirmeront leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre…

.


	29. Chapter 28 - Promesses

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Retour des élèves dans leurs familles pour quelques jours ou les vacances à Poudlard pour ceux qui y restent. Le trajet est lourd et silencieux. La veille, Harry et Drago se disputent fortement, mais à l'approche de la semaine difficile qui les attend, préfèrent rester unis et forts.

Harry et Drago parviennent enfin à se détendre une fois dans la voiture avec Narcissa Malefoy qui leur parle mondanités, et évoque la possibilité de présenter Daphné Greengrass à Lancelot Nimwë, le cousin de Severus, pour un éventuel mariage intéressant.

Une fois chez les Malefoy, Harry et Drago se baladent et se racontent des souvenirs, assez légèrement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy et l'heure du dîner, qui rappelle les garçons à la réalité. Lucius Malefoy annonce au repas que Voldemort viendra les voir avant qu'ils ne partent chez les Lestrange, et ils perdent de leur assurance, redoutant plus encore le lendemain.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du samedi soir 24 février au dimanche 25 février fin d'après-midi

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 28 - Promesses**

.

Le dîner se termina enfin et les garçons voulurent se retirer, mais Severus demanda à leur parler. Il prétexta un sujet de cours et ils sortirent soi-disant pour profiter de l'air frais, mais plus réellement pour pouvoir discuter sans être surpris ou dérangés.

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Severus sortit sa baguette, lança quelques sorts pour assurer le secret de leur conversation, et prit la parole tandis qu'ils continuaient de sa balader dans les jardins.

- Vous savez ce qui vous attend demain, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il doucement.

Ni Harry ni Drago ne répondirent. Harry hocha simplement la tête, l'air sombre.

- Il va falloir rester très calme et surtout ne prendre aucun risque. Je dis ça surtout pour toi Darren, continua Severus. Mais cela vaut pour toi aussi Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attend à ce que tu fasses très vite une erreur qui pourrait te coûter cher, et il l'espère même.

- Je sais, prononça Drago sur un ton dur. Je ne lui donnerai aucun plaisir.

Severus hésita un instant, sortit à nouveau sa baguette, renforça ses sorts et en lança d'autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry pour l'amener à se tourner vers lui.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connait très bien tout ce qui concerne le Prince et le Compagnon, et il connaît les manifestations du lien entre ces deux entités. Je te demande s'il te plaît de ne rien faire qui puisse vous trahir.

Harry détourna le regard.

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soupçonne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous puissiez être le Princeps et le Socius, vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir, insista Severus. Même avec toute la volonté et l'inconscience du monde. Je suis très sérieux Harry. Tu sais où je veux en venir.

Harry reporta ses yeux sur son père. Ils se regardèrent fixement un long moment sans bouger. Drago resta immobile et silencieux, attendant de voir ce qu'Harry allait répondre.

Il savait très bien ce que Severus avait voulu dire. Si Bellatrix venait à faire du mal à Drago, il faudrait qu'Harry se contrôle et ne réagisse qu'en petit ami, pas en Prince envers son Compagnon. Et cela serait difficile, Drago le savait.

"_Ta souffrance fut la pire douleur que je puisse ressentir. Tu as vécu ce moment. Je l'ai vécu avec toi. Plus jamais._"

Les mots qu'Harry avaient prononcés, ce soir de décembre, après les tentatives de Severus d'endurcir son fils face à la souffrance de ceux qu'il aimait, ces mots revinrent en tête de Drago.

Ils avaient sonné comme un serment, une promesse. Ils avaient sonné inviolables.

Et Drago se rappela la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui : c'était à la bataille du Ministère, et Harry s'était transformé en loup sauvage et avait tué trois Mangemorts.

- J'ai peut-être une solution, dit alors Harry, quelque chose qui pourra nous aider.

Il se tourna vers Drago.

- Tu as toujours mon cadeau de Noël ? lui demanda-t-il.

.

Drago se souvenait avec précision de ce dernier vingt-cinq décembre. Il était remonté dans sa chambre après le dîner et la réception familiale, ses autres cadeaux portés par des elfes de maison qui le suivaient. Il avait ouvert la porte, laissé les elfes poser ses cadeaux sur son bureau et sur son lit, et était allé sur son balcon.

C'était alors qu'il avait découvert la grande chouette blanche qui l'attendait calmement, à l'abri des regards. Drago l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Un paquet seul était accroché à sa patte, et il se souvenait de son cœur qui s'était alors emballé.

Drago s'était assis sur son lit et avait envoyé balader tous les autres cadeaux. Le petit mot inscrit l'avait fait rougir. «_ Rappelle-toi, tu es à moi, et je suis à toi. _» Oui, oui il se souvenait, il se souvenait très bien.

'tant ensuite le papier cadeau vert sombre et le ruban argenté (Drago avait noté l'utilisation des couleurs…), le jeune homme avait découvert un écrin noir. Il avait eu peur de l'ouvrir. Relevant finalement le couvercle, Drago avait été subjugué.

Deux anneaux à l'extérieur doré et à l'intérieur d'argent trônaient sur du velours. Sous le regard de Drago, ils semblèrent briller. Ils étaient identiques et d'une grande délicatesse.

Drago avait été à la fois fasciné et paniqué. A l'époque, leur relation n'était encore qu'à leurs débuts, et bien que ce ne fusse pas tant de temps auparavant, bien assez de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'ils aient l'impression que des années se soient écoulées depuis. Sur le moment, Drago s'était alors demandé avec inquiétude si Harry avait déjà planifié toute leur vie et tout leur futur.

Et il les avait alors pris dans sa main.

Une grande chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps, et son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite encore. Les anneaux s'étaient réellement mis à briller, l'un plus que l'autre.

Sur ce dernier avaient alors commencée d'apparaître une inscription. Drago y avait déchiffré : _Socius et Imperator_. Sur le moment, à nouveau, il n'avait pas compris. Il ne connaissait pas encore ces mots et leur sens. Il ne savait pas qu'ils le désignaient.

Etudiant l'autre anneau, Drago avait pu y lire : _Princeps et Dux_. En cherchant un peu les mots latins, Drago avait fini par comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'Harry et lui.

Son regard était alors tombé sur un petit papier glissé dans l'écrin. L'écriture d'Harry.

« _Il y a le tien, et puis le mien. Je te laisse les deux. J'espère que tu me rendras le mien un jour et que tu voudras garder le tien. Ils resteront précieux tant que nous serons encore précieux l'un pour l'autre. Désormais je suis tien, à jamais. _»

Drago avait eu envie de pleurer.

.

- Drago ?

- Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais reçu ton cadeau… dit-il encore dans ses pensées.

- Tu l'as toujours, j'imagine ? demanda Harry.

Il avait pris un air nonchalant mais Drago perçut une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Bien sûr, idiot, répondit-il.

Drago sortit sa baguette et lui fit faire un cercle parfait en répétant "_Locum Reveli_" dans un murmure. Severus afficha une expression surprise.

- Tu connais cet enchantement ? Je suis impressionné, commenta le sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Un sortilège pour créer un espace secret auquel on peut avoir accès n'importe où, répondit Drago. C'est un peu compliqué d'en expliquer le fonctionnement. Regarde plutôt le résultat, tu comprendras mieux de quoi il s'agit.

Harry regarda Drago terminer son troisième cercle accompagné des répétitions de la formule.

Il y eut alors une brise de vent et le vide devant eux se mit à frémir avant de prendre l'apparence de l'eau qu'on trouble. Des contours se dessinèrent et une ouverture donnant sur un espace invisible apparut comme suspendue dans les airs.

Drago tendit la main mais ne la ressortit pas tout de suite. Il se mit à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Severus et Harry, et ceux-ci s'approchèrent pour distinguer à qui Drago pouvait bien s'adresser.

Ils découvrirent avec surprise un dragon miniature qui voletait et réagissait aux chatouillis du doigt de Drago sur son ventre en crachant des étincelles.

- Je vous présente Noumenia ! s'exclama Drago avec enthousiasme. C'est le petit dragon que tu m'as offert, Harry, pour la St Valentin.

- Ah, tu lui as donné un nom finalement ! réagit Harry en souriant.

- Dites donc les garçons, d'où sort cet animal ?! tonna la voix de Severus derrière eux.

Au grand désespoir du sombre professeur de potions, les deux jeunes en questions ne furent pas effrayés une seconde par le ton qu'il avait pris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un vrai, rassura Harry. C'est le dragon miniature que j'ai pioché, le jour de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier.

Il prit un air moqueur.

- Je me disais que _Drago_ aimerait avoir un _Dragon_ comme animal de compagnie, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus et Drago levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- _Noumenia_ ? releva enfin Harry.

- C'est grec, ça veut dire nouvelle lune, expliqua Drago. Le mot était beau et sonnait bien. Et puis, elle a tendance à voler et cracher du feu avec enthousiasme les nuits qui suivent les lunes noires.

Son expression se fit plus tendre.

- Elle garde mes trésors et secrets les plus précieux… murmura-t-il.

Drago désigna l'intérieur à Harry, qui se pencha pour mieux regarder.

L'espace ressemblait à une grotte, éclairée et impeccable, dans laquelle étaient rangés quelques objets, petits ou de taille moyenne, ainsi que quelques parchemins pliés. Le sol de la grotte était au niveau du bas de l'ouverture, mais le plafond dépassait un peu le haut des contours visibles, et il y avait un peu de profondeur.

Harry aperçut alors l'écrin qu'il avait offert à Drago et ce dernier suivit son regard. Il le prit et le sortit de l'ouverture.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit l'écrin dans sa main et l'ouvrit de l'autre.  
Les anneaux se mirent à scintiller. Drago les fixa avec la même fascination que le premier jour, et les yeux d'Harry brillaient autant.

Noumenia sembla s'intéresser à cette nouvelle source de lumière, et elle se posa sur le poignet d'Harry, nullement effrayée par lui.

- Drago, ce sont des anneaux qui nous sont destinés, dit Harry. Ils ont été créés par le premier Princeps et le premier Socius, il y a des siècles de cela.

- C'est assez intimidant, commenta Drago.

- C'est sûr… Ils ont vécu les premiers la douleur de voir l'autre souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Comme la souffrance de l'autre est ressentie différemment des couples normaux, et de façon amplifiée chez nous à cause de notre statut l'un envers l'autre, ils ont cherché un moyen de simplifier les choses.

Drago releva les yeux et regarda Harry avec intérêt.

- L'anneau du Princeps fait deux actions simultanées, expliqua Harry. Il fait en sorte que les douleurs du Socius soient partagées pour qu'elles soient moins ressenties par le Compagnon, voire pas du tout.

- Oh, je t'arrête tout de suite, réagit immédiatement Drago. Cela veut dire que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est toi qui le ressens à ma place ? Hors de question !

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, essaya de le calmer Harry. J'ai dit que cela servait à partager, pas à tout prendre. J'imagine que le premier Socius ne devait pas être d'accord pour que son Princeps joue les héros, lui non plus.

- Et il avait bien raison.

Drago croisa les bras.

- Donc, reprit Harry avec un sourire, l'anneau fait en sorte que le Socius ressente moins les douleurs, puisqu'elles sont partagées avec le Princeps, qui n'en ressent qu'une partie. Mais l'autre action de l'anneau est de donner davantage de force et de résistance au Princeps, justement pour qu'il soit en mesure de supporter ses souffrances et celles de son Compagnon.

- Ah, je préfère, se détendit Drago. Et que fait l'anneau du Socius ?  
Harry allait parler, mais Noumenia s'approchait un peu trio des anneaux, attirée par leur brillance dorée. Harry eut un sourire amusé quand Drago l'enleva de son poignet. Elle voleta un peu et se posa sur son épaule.

- Oui, l'anneau du Socius, reprit alors Harry. Le Socius est là pour être un soutien, une force pour le Princeps, mais aussi pour soigner ses blessures, et ce, littéralement. Quelque chose se développe en lui lorsque le Princeps est mal ou blessé, pour qu'il puisse le guérir ou l'apaiser.

Drago se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller vers Harry pour l'aider lorsqu'il était mal, et hocha la tête.

- Le sentiment naturel du Socius est de soigner et de faire attention aux blessures du Princeps, continua Harry. Tu vas développer rapidement des capacités médicales, de soin, et savoir exactement, sans en ressentir la douleur, si je suis blessé, et où, et comment. L'anneau permettra de renforcer ces intuitions, ces ressentis, et ce que tu pourras faire.

Harry reprit, un peu amusé :

- Tout comme je peux savoir exactement quand et où tu as mal, toi aussi. Mais au lieu de bêtement prendre sur toi ta douleur, comme je peux vouloir le faire, tu peux apaiser et soigner, pour résoudre le problème.  
Drago rit doucement.

- Et les anneaux sont là pour nous renforcer, et aider à équilibrer les choses. En plus d'être… symboliques.

Harry se tut, et son regard se teinta d'appréhension. Il avait peur que Drago refuse. Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

.

Un bruit de pas les fit réagir immédiatement tous à la fois.

Severus fit apparaître des parchemins de cours, Drago fit rentrer Noumenia dans la grotte dont il referma l'ouverture, et Harry rangea les anneaux dans l'écrin qu'il fit disparaître dans une poche intérieure de son habit.

Ils firent mine d'être absorbée dans l'étude de la potion indiquée sur les parchemins tout juste apparus, et c'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy les trouva.

- Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, dit-il simplement. Une dure semaine vous attend. Darren, tu n'as qu'à raccompagner ton oncle. Severus, bonne soirée à toi.

Personne ne protesta ou ne fit de commentaires, et ils retournèrent au Manoir. Severus y salua Narcissa, et Harry le raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles.

Seulement lorsqu'ils les eurent atteintes, Severus s'autorisa quelques dernières mises en garde à voix basse.

- Il faut absolument que Drago accepte de prendre son anneau, ou ce sera trop dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre si une situation… difficile, se présente, murmura-t-il.

- Tu penses que Bellatrix Lestrange va vraiment… demanda Harry, inquiet. Je veux dire, Vol… Lui, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas me-

- Toi non, mais elle a carte blanche sur Drago, rappela Severus. Et elle ne va pas s'en priver. Elle est tellement jalouse de Lucius et Narcissa, bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, qu'elle se venge sur Drago à chaque fois qu'elle le peut.

- Mais… voulut protester Harry.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, lui dit alors son père extrêmement sérieusement. Tu vas devoir faire très attention. Tu vas devoir être le petit ami de Drago et uniquement son petit ami. Alors protecteur, possessif, oui si tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais tu devras absolument rester uniquement son petit ami. Rien de plus. Rien-de-plus. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Harry hocha la tête gravement.

- Je sais. Je sais bien, dit-il, les dents serrées. Ca me tue mais je le sais bien.

.

Harry et Drago avait fait mine d'aller se coucher chacun dans leur chambre, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en ressortir pour se retrouver.  
Avançant silencieusement dans le couloir obscur qui reliait les deux pièces, ils se heurtèrent soudain.

Harry plongea sur Drago pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser passionnément. Drago lui répondit avec la même intensité et les fit reculer jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry suivit le mouvement sans cesser de maintenir le corps de son amant contre lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux avant d'aller vers le lit, toujours enlacés, leurs lèvres continuant de se trouver avec passion. Harry fit tomber Drago sur le matelas et l'y fit reculer pour qu'il y soit entièrement allongé. Drago le laissa faire, et ses mains sortirent la chemise du pantalon pour passer en-dessous et attraper la peau du dos dans des caresses proches des griffures.

Harry avait posé une main à côté du visage de Drago, un peu au-dessus, le bras tendu. La paume de l'autre main tenait sa joue tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux blonds de son amour. Ses genoux s'appuyaient sur le matelas à peu près au niveau des hanches de Drago aux jambes étendues sur le lit. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, et encore, et encore à nouveau.

Leur étreinte se fit alors plus tendre, et leurs baisers s'apaisèrent. Leurs mains devinrent plus délicates dans leurs caresses.

Harry se releva un peu et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Drago. Celui-ci les ouvrit à son tour. Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, silencieusement, immobiles.

Drago ramena ses mains vers le visage d'Harry et les posa tendrement sur ses joues. Il éleva sa tête pour rapprocher ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et y déposa un doux baiser à leur commissure. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la tendresse de ce moment.

Quand Drago se recula tout en reposant ses mains sur le matelas, Harry fit glisser sa main sur la joue de son amour, et puis sur son front, et il la fit descendre en passant au-dessus des yeux et du nez, avant de se poser sur les lèvres de Drago qui s'entrouvrirent.

La main d'Harry alla ensuite chercher celle de Drago qu'il remonta au niveau de leurs visages tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. Drago remonta alors sa main libre jusqu'à celle tout aussi libre d'Harry, et Harry abandonna son appui pour la lui donner.

S'allongeant sur Drago, appuyé uniquement sur ses genoux, et son torse reposant désormais sur celui de son amant, Harry alla à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

Après un moment ainsi au contact l'un de l'autre, Drago recula son visage, et chercha à se relever, indiquant ainsi à Harry de se relever aussi pour le laisser terminer son mouvement.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Harry releva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Drago dans une caresse aimante. Drago le regarda intensément un long instant.

Et alors, il murmura en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je suis d'accord, pour les anneaux.

Harry sourit, d'abord franchement, sincèrement.

Et puis son sourire se teinta d'amusement tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Drago se demandait ce qu'Harry allait encore inventer.

Ce dernier lui attrapa les mains et l'attira vers le bord du lit. Il en descendit ensuite et sortant l'écrin de sa poche intérieure, il s'agenouilla, et releva la tête pour fixer Drago du regard.

Celui-ci commença par s'agacer, pour masquer la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Et puis il rencontra le regard qu'Harry avait posé sur lui. Il fut incapable de réagir.

Il y avait tellement d'amour, tellement de force, de volonté, de désir, de tout, dans ce regard, que Drago sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

.

Et Harry se mit à parler.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy. Je t'offre cette bague en t'offrant avec elle une promesse. La promesse de te chérir et de te protéger. La promesse de tout faire pour ne pas te blesser. La promesse d'être prêt à tout pour que tu ne souffres aucun tourment. La promesse d'être à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. La promesse de t'aimer, de t'aimer comme un fou, de t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, et une fois ma vie terminée, de t'aimer plus encore. Cette bague symbolise toute cette grande promesse qui vient du plus profond de moi, mais une promesse que je tiendrai quelque soit ta réponse, quelques soient tes décisions.

Sa voix était douce et vibrante de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime de tout mon être, et je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Cette bague est destinée à nous protéger tous les deux. Je suis prêt à tout pour ne jamais te perdre. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu sois toujours heureux. Je t'aime, et suis tien à jamais, pour toujours, et bien au-delà de la fin des temps.

Drago sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, tandis qu'il plongeait vers Harry pour le serrer fort contre son corps. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui en retour.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry prit l'anneau du Socius entre ses doigts. Son autre main prit tendrement la main gauche de Drago et il en embrassa d'abord chaque doigt avec douceur et amour.

Puis il leva l'anneau et le plaça à la hauteur de l'annulaire. Drago le regardait sans ciller, les yeux brillants d'émotion, d'amour, de tout.

Lentement, Harry passa l'anneau du Socius au doigt de Drago, son compagnon, son amant, son amour. Et puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Drago prit ensuite dans l'écrin l'anneau du Princeps et releva les yeux vers Harry. Il parla à son tour.

- J'ai passé des années à te détester, des années à te jalouser, des années à finalement ne penser qu'à toi. Aujourd'hui me voilà bien différent de celui que j'étais autrefois, mais pour rien au monde je n'y retournerai, et rien au monde ne pourrait me faire regretter ce temps passé.

Il se fichait de tout, de leur jeunesse, du peu de temps finalement qu'ils avaient passé à s'aimer déjà, des codes et des règles.

Il ne voyait que l'amour d'Harry pour lui, et le sien pour Harry. Il ne voyait que la vie qu'il voulait construire avec lui. Il ne voyait qu'un avenir où ils étaient tous les deux.

- Tu m'offres ton amour, ta protection, tout ton être, à la vie, à la mort, et je l'accepte, mais uniquement à condition que toi aussi, en retour, tu acceptes mon amour, mon soutien, mon être, à la vie et à la mort. _Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est, jusqu'à ce que les fleuves soient asséchés et que les montagnes s'effritent au vent comme des feuilles d'automne,_ je serai à tes côtés, et je t'aimerai.

Drago passa l'anneau du Princeps au doigt d'Harry et avança son visage pour l'embrasser.

Ils ressentirent alors une énergie puissante, ancestrale, les envahir et les traverser, et passer de l'un à l'autre. Leurs esprits et leurs êtres se mêlèrent pour n'être, un instant, plus qu'un. Les anneaux brillèrent à leurs doigts.

Ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'aimaient. Et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

.

Le soleil se leva sur leurs corps enlacés dans le lit de Drago. Tous les deux se réveillèrent tôt mais firent mine de dormir encore. Ils ne parlèrent pas, et gardèrent les yeux fermés, se blottissant d'avantage l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne voulaient pas que le jour soit levé et qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de sortir de la pièce et du lit devenu un cocon protecteur. Essayant de s'apaiser mutuellement, ils parvinrent à se rendormir un peu. Leurs esprits connectés mêlèrent leurs rêves et ils partagèrent un moment harmonieux et heureux, loin de la réalité.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Narcissa, qui avait tout juste terminé de s'occuper du linge de son fils, monta le lui porter dans sa chambre.

Elle aimait cette tâche du foyer, même si on lui disait souvent que c'était une activité d'elfe de maison, pas de maîtresse de maison. Malgré tout, cela lui occupait l'esprit et la divertissait de laver et sécher magiquement les vêtements de son époux et de son fils avant de les plier à la main, en essayant de ne penser à rien et de chercher une paix intérieure.

Narcissa devina que Drago dormait toujours, n'entendant pas un bruit depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'avança juste assez pour déposer les habits propres sur une chaise.

Mais en se redressant, jetant un regard à son fils dans un élan maternel, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant que Darren et Drago avaient passés la nuit ensembles.

Elle s'approcha discrètement… et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient tout habillés. Oui, Drago avait quinze ans, et c'était encore trop jeune dans l'esprit de Narcissa. Et puis il s'agissait d'un autre garçon !

Narcissa ne voulait pas en imaginer d'avantage et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre toujours sans faire de bruit.

Les relations entre hommes ou entre femmes ne choquaient plus le cercle aristocratique dont elle faisait partie depuis de nombreuses années déjà, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'en tant que mère, Narcissa accepte entièrement cela pour son fils.

Il n'était pas si rare que cela de trouver des personnes de leur milieu qui possèdent ces préférences, mais cela était toléré tant que cela restait dans des limites honorables. Et puis l'obligation de perpétuer le sang de la lignée pesait toujours sur les familles, et il fallait être certain qu'un frère ou une sœur puisse l'assurer si l'on avait ces tendances.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient des goûts bien particuliers, et la seule femme qu'il supportait était Bellatrix, parce qu'elle le flattait et qu'elle était efficace, et puis parce qu'il aimait sa folie meurtrière et destructrice.

Au temps de sa puissance, il n'avait pas été rare de le voir demander de jeunes hommes, sorciers ou moldus, il n'en avait cure, pour son plaisir personnel. Un jour il avait puni un couple de Mangemorts qui l'avaient déçu en violant l'homme devant sa femme.

Narcissa remerciait tous les grands sorciers et dieux possibles que son époux et elle aient été épargnés de cette épreuve.

Narcissa avait perçut la teneur des regards échangés entre son fils et Darren Prince. Elle avait perçu l'attitude que chacun semblait avoir inconsciemment et naturellement adoptée l'un envers l'autre et quand l'autre était autour.

Darren semblait avoir constamment l'œil sur tout ce qui approchait Drago et il avait semblé à Narcissa qu'il se plaçait automatiquement de façon à être toujours apte à protéger son compagnon. Drago, lui, semblait faire tourner tout son monde autour de Darren, et l'en faire dépendre également.

Narcissa avait pu voir déjà à quel point chacun avait une influence sur l'autre et l'appréhension était née de comprendre à quel point leur relation pouvait, déjà, aussi tôt, être profonde, et forte.

Narcissa retourna plier les vêtements de Lucius mais son esprit continuait de penser à tout cela.

Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que ce qui liait son fils à Darren Prince le protégerait. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois émis de protestations depuis le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé que Drago recevrait une formation par sa sœur, Bellatrix, dont Narcissa connaissait les penchants, les actes, et la folie.

Et n'avoir jamais rien dit pesait dans le cœur de Narcissa, qui, mère avant d'être femme de Mangemort, avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son unique enfant, et avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

.

La journée parut passer à toute vitesse pour eux tous qui redoutaient les jours à venir.

Harry eut un moment de panique à l'approche de la rencontre avec Voldemort et proposa soudainement au milieu d'une conversation avec Drago de s'enfuir et de partir très loin.

Drago sursauta à ces mots et s'inquiéta réellement des capacités d'Harry à tenir le coup. Mais Harry se reprit assez rapidement et rassura vite Drago qui ne se sentit pas bien plus à l'aise pour autant. Et puis il fut trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

.

Les garçons étaient dehors, ayant le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas beaucoup revoir la lumière du soleil durant la semaine.

Narcissa les appela et ils surent qu'il était temps. Leurs affaires étaient prêtes mais toujours dans leurs chambres, comme s'il y avait encore un espoir qu'ils n'aient pas à les en faire sortir.

Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien la bague issue du pendentif de sa mère, qui changeait son apparence, et vérifia non seulement qu'elle était toujours bien invisible, mais aussi qu'elle était bien fixée à son doigt.

Il vérifia ensuite l'invisibilité des anneaux échangés la veille avec Drago. Ils étaient soumis au même enchantement, et seuls Drago et lui pouvaient les voir.

Harry monta et maintint bien en place ses barrières mentales en espérant ne donner aucune raison à Voldemort d'aller fouiller son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps si le mage noir se mettait réellement à entrer dans sa tête.

Drago lui remit en place sa chemise et sa veste. Harry l'embrassa tendrement.  
Et ils descendirent.

Dans le salon, Severus et Lucius étaient présents, assis dans les fauteuils en silence, l'air sombre, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Narcissa avait posé sur son visage un masque neutre mais Drago, qui la connaissait bien, savait à quel point elle était troublée.

Quand Harry et lui entrèrent, Lucius fit mine d'être ravi et satisfait de la tournure des évènements, mais Drago avait eut le temps d'apercevoir son regard assombri et inquiet. Cela provoqua une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Oui, son père pouvait aussi s'inquiéter pour lui…

Harry avait, lui, échangé avec son père un regard qui contenait peu d'espoir. Ils attendirent sans parler ni bouger.

.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit de fracas. Les ombres et le souffle d'air provoqués par l'apparition progressive de Lord Voldemort dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy fit battre les cœurs de ses occupants un peu plus vite.

Le mage noir apparut et son sourire carnassier et satisfait créa une vague de frissons chez ses interlocuteurs.

- Lucius, Severus, je vous salue à nouveau. Narcissa, très chère, vous êtes ravissante, lança Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation la plus banale.

Et puis il se tourna vers Harry et Drago.

- Ah… mes deux jeunes sorciers prometteurs… siffla-t-il à voix basse.  
Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Je suis tout à fait enchanté de ma décision concernant votre formation auprès de cette chère Bellatrix. Vous verrez, nous vous avons prévu un programme délicieux.

Drago eut du mal à ne pas frissonner à nouveau, en particulier sur la prononciation délectée du mot « délicieux ».

Voldemort s'assit dans un haut fauteuil et invita de la main ses hôtes à faire de même.

- Darren, Drago, j'ai de grands projets pour vous, pour tous les deux. Mais j'en oublie mes manières : félicitations, j'ai été enchanté d'apprendre votre relation.

Ni Drago ni Harry ne savaient s'il leur fallait répondre, mais heureusement, Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Oui, enchanté vraiment. Nous allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses ensembles. Vous êtes tous les deux à la fois encore jeunes et déjà assez grands pour comprendre bien des choses. Lorsque mes plans actuels auront abouti, avec succès bien sûr, je prendrai le contrôle du monde, et vous serez à mes côtés pour cette grande entreprise. Votre potentiel magique me sera très utile pour devenir le maître du monde, et pour vous remercier de votre loyauté et de vos services, je vous offrirai d'en diriger une partie pour moi.

Voldemort était tellement satisfait de lui que Drago pensa avec ironie et cynisme que cela allait lui faire mal au cœur de le voir si déçu le jour où Harry le vaincrait. Bien sûr il attendait ce jour avec grande impatience… Ses pensées furent perturbées par un mouvement d'Harry.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Voldemort en le regardant dans les yeux, au grand effroi de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais il ne risquait, au contraire.

Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête devant Voldemort plus qu'heureux de la réaction de Darren.

- Vous nous faites là le plus grand des honneurs. Cela sera une joie immense que d'avoir la chance de faire part de cette grande entreprise et cela sera avec une profonde loyauté que je vous servirai.

Voldemort le regarda fixement sans répondre, un sourire terrifiant s'étirant sur ses lèvres minces. Il s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Harry rassembla tout son courage pour lever les yeux sur Voldemort sans peur ni haine. Voldemort recula sa main et éclata de rire.

- Oh, Darren Prince, je n'en ai aucun doute. Serpentard est bien ta Maison, car tu es rusé et intelligent, et car tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Je vois bien que ta loyauté est entièrement intéressée, et non pas due à une conversion à mes idéaux…

Drago ne comprenait rien du tout.

Voldemort s'approcha à nouveau de Darren et abaissa son visage à son niveau.

- Je peux lire en toi, Darren Prince… Tu veux le pouvoir… Tu as commencé d'y goûter et tu aimes ça… Tu en veux plus… Tu sais que si tu t'associes à moi, tu l'auras, ce pouvoir que tu désires. Et bien jeune Prince, prépare-toi à en recevoir, et bien plus encore. Tu es intelligent, bien sûr, et tu sais que tant que tu me montreras une loyauté sans faille, tu pourras diriger le monde. Je saurai que ta loyauté sera intéressée et tu sauras que je le sais. Et pourtant je te laisserai, derrière moi, devenir maître de l'univers.

Voldemort attrapa alors le poignet de Darren et se releva, levant le bras du jeune homme en même temps. Son autre main attrapa subitement l'épaule du jeune homme, les doigts agrippant la nuque, et il le maintint à genoux tout en tirant d'un coup sec sur le poignet qu'il tenait serré.

Harry grimaça. Voldemort le regarda dans les yeux et murmura.

- Oui, je t'offrirai le monde, tant que tu n'oublieras pas que j'aurai été celui qui te l'aura donné…

Le mage noir avança son visage tout près de l'oreille de Darren. Ses doigts enserraient désormais fermement le poignet du jeune homme qui avait du mal à ne pas réagir avec force à la douleur qui lui brûlait la peau.

- C'est une promesse, Darren Prince… susurra Voldemort.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet d'Harry et une aura noire apparut autour du contact de leurs peaux.

Elle devint une ombre à la forme d'un serpent et s'enroula là où Voldemort tenait Harry.

Harry se mit à hurler de douleur.

Elle disparut dans un éclair éblouissant.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce détournèrent les yeux mais tous purent entendre le cri d'Harry mêlé au rire démoniaque de Voldemort.

.

Drago ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et il ressentait la douleur d'Harry comme si c'était la sienne.

Il jura intérieurement contre les anneaux qui n'avaient pas l'air de bien faire leur boulot, étant donné la force de la douleur. Drago préférait penser cela plutôt que d'imaginer que ce qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une partie de ce qu'Harry pouvait souffrir à ce moment là.

Severus se sentait complètement désemparé et pris de court. Il se sentait frustré de n'avoir pu prévenir ce coup là de la part de Voldemort, qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir. Il aurait du s'en douter cependant, il y avait eu des signes dans ce que le mage noir avait pu dire ou laissé entendre, mais Severus n'avait pas compris. Et il s'en voulait.

Voldemort lâcha enfin le poignet et la nuque d'Harry, qui resta à genoux et se recroquevilla sur son bras qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Des larmes de douleur et de haine perlaient à ses yeux mais il se refusa de les laisser couler. Il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à Voldemort. Une peur panique s'insinuait en lui, se mêlant à sa haine furieuse. Une peur de découvrir sur son bras une marque noire qu'il avait déjà trop vu en trop peu de temps.

Il ne regarda pas. Il avait entouré son poignet de son autre main et ne l'y ôta pas, et n'allait l'en ôter pour rien au monde. Cela était hors de question.

_Comment Voldemort avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, comme ça, sans prévenir ?! _

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé que Voldemort puisse lui infliger cela de cette façon et aussi tôt.

Harry pouvait entendre son pouls battre à ses tempes, et son esprit n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, embrumé par la douleur, une douleur qui semblait se répandre dans tout son corps.

Voldemort s'était reculé et était assis dans le fauteuil à nouveau. Il regardait avec délectation Darren se retenir de crier à nouveau ou de laisser échapper toute autre réaction due à la douleur.

Il le regardait se battre pour rester immobile et silencieux, et cela lui plaisait. Le mage noir leva enfin les yeux, et un sourire sauvage s'étira sur ses lèvres en découvrant le visage horrifié de Drago fixé sur Darren.

Il vit le visage de Severus, qui avait réussi à rester neutre, mais sur lequel on pouvait lire la surprise. Narcissa Malefoy avait un visage tout aussi neutre, mais dans ses yeux à elle, on pouvait trouver de la peur. Lucius Malefoy, lui, était satisfait.

Voldemort l'était aussi.

- Et bien, ce fut une soirée tout à fait satisfaisante. Darren Prince, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Tu verras, tu vas apprécier mon cadeau, une fois tes esprits remis en place. Drago, tu devrais t'occuper de ton cher et tendre. Severus, Lucius, accompagnez-moi quelques minutes. Narcissa, prépare nos deux jeunes gens à partir, Bellatrix devrait arriver dans une heure. Bonne fin de journée à tous !

Et Voldemort sortit de la pièce.

Lucius Malefoy lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter, mais Severus eut un regard vers son fils avant de les suivre.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, Drago se précipita vers Harry tandis que sa mère allait chercher un linge et de l'eau froide.

- Oh par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs, je suis tellement désolé… murmura Drago.

- Pas… pas ta faute… marmonna Harry entre ses dents serrées, toujours crispé par la douleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Drago était agenouillé à côté d'Harry et lui avait passé une main dans le dos tandis que l'autre passait sur son visage. Il vit une larme couler, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Drago posa son front contre celui d'Harry après l'y avoir embrassé, le serrant contre lui. Harry s'appuya contre lui et laissa ses larmes trop retenues couler de ses yeux. Des larmes de frustration et de colère, et des larmes de haine contre celui qui venait de lui infliger ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

.

Narcissa revint dans la pièce et tendit un linge humide à Drago, qui voulut le poser sur le poignet d'Harry, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de desserrer les doigts qu'il avait posés sur le lieu de la douleur.

Drago réussit finalement à convaincre Harry d'au moins le faire en se détournant, s'il tenait à ce point à ne pas laisser apparaître ce qui devait être visible sur son bras.

Même une fois le linge autour du poignet, Harry ne desserra pas sa prise. S'il n'avait plus de réaction réellement visible due à la douleur, non seulement Drago la ressentait-il toujours mais de plus il pouvait lire sur les traits crispés du visage d'Harry qu'elle était toujours présente.

Narcissa ne fit aucun commentaire, aucune remarque, ne se permit pas plus un seul mot de soutien ou rassurant.

Elle observa seulement, et une fois de plus, eut l'intuition que ce qui liait son fils à Darren Prince était peut-être plus que le simple résultat d'une séduction. Mais cette fois, une autre intuition s'insinua en elle : celle que Darren Prince était peut-être lui-même bien plus que ce que tous pouvaient penser de lui.

Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque l'heure annoncée de la venue de sa sœur ne fût plus proche, et rappela simplement le temps qu'il restait aux garçons avant l'arrivée de Bellatrix.

Harry s'était levé pour s'assoir dehors, toujours incapable de regarder ce qu'il avait désormais sur le bras. « _C'est une promesse, Darren Prince…_ » Ces mots restaient dans son esprit et tournaient en boucle au milieu des ressentis cycliques de la douleur sur son poignet.

Drago l'avait suivi pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, et avait appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, une main sur celle qui serrait toujours le bras marqué.  
Harry se demanda alors gravement ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il ne réussissait pas à vaincre Voldemort et qu'il en survivait.

.

Il n'eut pas long loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Narcissa vint les prévenir que l'heure approchait de quitter le Manoir et l'esprit d'Harry se pencha immédiatement sur les complications plus immédiates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, à propos de… et bien… commença Drago sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

- Je vais mettre quelque chose dessus, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre et froide assez effrayante. Est-ce que ta mère aurait de quoi faire un bracelet de cuir ou n'importe quel accessoire de ce type ?

- Je vais voir, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago revenait avec une bande de cuir marron rouge sombre ornée de motifs médiévaux et aux extrémités possédant des lacets.

Il l'enroula autour du poignet d'Harry qui le retourna au moment d'enlever le linge et sa main pour toujours ne rien voir, et referma le bracelet large qu'il fixa ensuite par magie.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir ce que c'est, au moins une fois ? avait osé demander Drago avant de sortir sa baguette.

- Non. J'ai trop peur de ce que cela pourrait être, et trop peur que cela soit pire encore, avait répondu Harry dans une voix presque chuchotée après un long silence.

.

Leurs affaires pour la semaine avaient été descendues dans le hall par les elfes de maison, et Narcissa et Severus tentaient de discuter de sujets anodins, tandis qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient posés un peu à l'écart pour profiter des derniers instants de semblant de tranquillité tous les deux. Lucius lisait un journal distraitement à côté d'eux.

Bellatrix surgit soudain, ayant traversé les pièces de la maison de l'entrée jusqu'aux jardins sans prendre la peine de sonner.

Elle fit résonner son rire fou sur les murs du Manoir et embrassa sa sœur puis son beau-frère avec grande hypocrisie, se contentant de salua très froidement Severus qu'elle détestait et qui le lui rendait bien.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago et Darren qui s'étaient levés et rapprochés, et fondit sur son neveu dans une approche effrayante. Harry fronça les sourcils devant son attitude complètement malsaine et qui réveilla en lui de nombreuses sources de réactions qu'il parvint toutefois à éviter.

- Drago, cher Drago ! Mon neveu à la fois favori et le moins aimé… commença-t-elle en murmurant ces mots à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Drago frissonna.

- Très cher, continua-t-elle en se mettant à lui caresser horriblement le visage, je suis ravie de t'avoir pour moi-seule une semaine entière. Enfin tu vas pouvoir nous montrer que tu as du sang des Black dans tes veines et pas seulement celui des Malefoy.

Drago n'en menait pas large, et rien que pour la lueur de peur dans ses yeux, Harry sentait le loup sauvage, carnassier, possessif en lui, s'éveiller. Il s'efforça de garder le contrôle de lui-même et ne sourcilla pas quand Bellatrix se tourna vers lui.

- Ah, et Darren, ce fameux jeune Prince dont nous avons tant entendu parler ! Tout à fait enchantée de te rencontrer enfin !

Harry ne répondit rien et salua simplement de la tête la Mangemort, en s'efforçant de ne laisser transparaître aucun des sentiments haineux qui l'animaient envers elle.

- Narcissa, je vais t'enlever ton petit bébé quelques jours, mais je te promets de te le rendre en vie… ! lança Bellatrix à sa sœur qui était très pâle mais qui était aussi restée très digne.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Narcissa Malefoy d'une voix posée.

Bellatrix sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire malfaisant et terrifiant, teinté de folie.

Elle attrapa le poignet de Drago et tendit la main vers celui d'Harry mais celui-ci eut un mouvement furtif de recul. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant et son sourire carnassier s'élargit. Plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté, ses doigts se refermèrent sur son bras sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- A la semaine prochaine, chère sœur ! lança-t-elle.

Et elle tira les deux garçons avec elle jusqu'aux limites du domaine. Là, elle disparut dans un craquement, Drago et Harry avec elle.

.

Lucius se rapprocha de sa femme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'embrassa sur le front dans un mouvement aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait, tandis que Narcissa fermait les yeux et s'autorisait enfin à laisser transparaître son appréhension.

.

Severus les regarda, et s'en alla sans faire un bruit. Il quitta le Manoir et rentra à celui de sa famille, qu'il n'avait pas considéré comme sa propre maison depuis qu'il en était parti, et jusqu'à ce qu'il y retourne avec Harry.

Et alors qu'il y rentrait sans ce dernier, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait peur pour son fils, lui aussi.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Dobby lui apporta un verre, sur sa demande. L'elfe de maison sembla alors hésiter, se dandinant sur place en se tordant les mains, comme à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait dire quelque chose sans l'oser.

Severus avait demandé à Dobby de venir chez lui durant cette semaine de vacances, prétextant qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de lui pour différentes affaires, et pour lorsqu'Harry serait au Manoir. Mais en réalité, Severus avait eu peur soudain de se retrouver chez lui tout seul, alors que son fils allait subir il ne savait quoi aux mains d'une femme folle à lier.

Il n'avait pas voulu rester à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

- Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? demanda Severus après quelques minutes à voir l'elfe se balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Monsieur, si Dobby peut se permettre, vous… vous n'avez pas l'air très bien Monsieur, et Dobby se demandait s'il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour aider Monsieur…

Severus tourna la tête vers l'elfe de maison. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler ? Un elfe de maison… Mais un elfe de maison qui avait déjà fait et entendu beaucoup, un elfe de maison qui était libre et qui raisonnait différemment…

- Dobby, tu as connu tes parents ? demanda alors Severus après un long silence.

L'elfe eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Non Monsieur, enfin, Dobby se souvient du contact de sa mère lorsqu'il était encore trop jeune pour être employé, mais les premiers vrais souvenirs de Dobby sont d'avoir été vendu à la famille Malefoy et d'avoir commencé à y travailler.

- Tu ne sais pas qui sont tes parents ? Tu ne les as jamais rencontrés par la suite ?

- Non, Monsieur, mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas normal pour un elfe de maison de se poser ces questions là, Monsieur, les elfes de maisons sont là pour travailler et ne sont pas considérés comme des êtres humains, monsieur. Comment pourrait-on s'occuper de réunir des elfes de maisons de même famille, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Monsieur, si Dobby peut se permettre à nouveau…

- Vas-y.

- Harry Potter est très fort et Monsieur ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Harry Potter vaincra Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et il le fera en restant aussi noble, fort, et bon qu'il l'est aujourd'hui. Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier, Monsieur. La méchante sœur de Mrs Malefoy ne pourra rien lui faire, ni à lui ni au jeune Mr Malefoy, Monsieur, parce qu'ils sont très forts tous les deux, Monsieur…

Severus regarda Dobby étrangement et l'elfe de maison se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Que Monsieur pardonne Dobby si Dobby a eut des paroles déplacées.

- Non, non…

Severus reporta son regard sur le feu. Dobby resta quelques minutes puis disparut.

Severus resta plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, Harry était fort et il s'en sortirait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été pris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant qu'Harry Potter après tout…

Severus eut un ricanement cynique et termina son verre avant de le jeter dans le feu dans un geste de colère frustrée.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Promesses_****] : **

Le titre à nouveau est assez transparent : il s'agit des promesses échangées par Harry et Drago, et de celle de Voldemort à Darren Prince. On peut y voir aussi une promesse plus implicite, que tout va changer après cette expérience.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Oui, ils sont encore jeunes, et ne sont pas ensembles depuis si longtemps, mais leur amour est plus fort que ces considérations trop habituelles. Et ils ont déjà beaucoup affronté, et ils ont encore beaucoup à vivre, beaucoup de choses difficiles. Ils le savent, ils ont aussi conscience, même s'ils ne l'expriment pas, qu'ils n'ont aucune assurance de cet avenir ensemble auquel ils rêvent.

C'est ainsi que je justifie un échange d'anneaux et de promesses à ce stade de l'histoire. Je le justifie aussi par la connaissance de ce qui va advenir ensuite.

Il n'est pas vraiment question de fiançailles ou de mariage, les mots et les concepts ne sont même pas exprimés explicitement. Ces idées sont trop normales, et trop concrète. Il s'agit ici de quelque chose de plus puissant, de lié à Harry et Drago en tant que Princeps et Socius, et aux puissances ancestrales.

Le prénom Noumenia est un mot grec ancien signifiant 'nouvelle lune'. Je l'aime beaucoup, je l'utilise dans un roman (si un jour je parviens à l'écrire complètement et à le publier, et si un jour vous le lisez, vous reconnaîtrez !), c'est aussi un pseudo que j'utilise souvent. J'aime le concept, le sens, du mot, et énormément le mot lui-même.

On ne verra pas énormément Noumenia, la petite dragonne, dans ce premier tome, mais j'espère pouvoir la faire sortir davantage dans le deuxième ! Parce que je l'adore.

Je ne vais rien dire de plus sur la marque de Voldemort pour l'instant, parce que je préfère vous laisser découvrir petit à petit ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle est, et quelle importance elle aura.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment va se passer la semaine chez les Lestrange ? Comment Harry et Drago vont-ils supporter les épreuves à affronter ? Cela va-t-il les changer ?

Quelle est cette marque que Voldemort a infligée à Harry ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle, et qu'implique-t-elle ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*Saga _Harry Potter_ : Bellatrix Lestrange est la seule femme Mangemort connue, et la servante la plus fidèle et la plus dévouée de Voldemort. Elle méprise Drago.

*Saga _A Song Of Ice And Fire_ / _Game Of Thrones_ : Daenerys reprend des paroles prophétiques pour s'adresser à Khal Drogo lorsqu'il est dans un état ni vivant ni mort, pour lui redire son amour avant qu'il ne meure. J'en ai repris une partie, que j'ai traduite en français à partir de la citation anglaise, et je l'ai placée dans la promesse de Drago à Harry (en italique dans le texte).

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée_], Harry et Drago devront faire face aux épreuves que leur infligeront les Lestrange, et tenter de résister à la tentation du pouvoir et de la magie noire, sans se perdre au cours de ces quelques jours à venir…


	30. Chapter 29 - Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Après le dîner chez les Malefoy, Drago présente à Harry et Severus la dragonne miniature qu'Harry lui avait offerte à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin, nommée maintenant Noumenia (grec ancien pour nouvelle lune). Harry et Drago échangent les anneaux du Princeps et du Socius en symboles de leur amour et des promesses qu'ils s'adressent alors.

Voldemort inflige par surprise à Darren une marque sur son bras, qu'Harry refuse de regarder ou de laisser voir. Le mage noir promet au Darren Prince qu'il croit connaître, de lui laisser un peu du monde à diriger lorsqu'il en aurait pris le contrôle, mais lui rappelle qu'il ne devra pas chercher à le défier.  
Bellatrix arrive, et emmène Drago et Harry.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche soir 25 février au vendredi 1er mars

**Attention :** chapitre difficile et très violent, émotionnellement et moralement.

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 29 – Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée**

.

Harry observa immédiatement l'environnement nouveau dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Il n'était pas encore totalement habitué aux transplanages mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de s'attarder sur son ventre retourné par le voyage.

Il laissa s'éveiller un peu en lui l'esprit du loup pour développer ses sens, captant ainsi le moindre détail, et se préparant à réagir au moindre moment. Son loup lui permit aussi de faire disparaître les traces d'appréhension, pour laisser place à une détermination forte et ferme.

Il ôta également tout de suite sa main du bras de Bellatrix. Elle, en revanche, ne sembla pas vouloir laisser Drago. Agacé, Harry s'avança vers lui de façon à obliger la Mangemort à lâcher son poignet, tout en faisant passer cela pour un mouvement inconscient. Elle ne sembla pas être dupe mais ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire.

Bellatrix Lestrange se déplaça alors jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se retourna vers eux. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être un large salon complètement vide. Des chandeliers pendaient au plafond, les fenêtres étaient hautes sur les murs, et allongées, et une cheminée éteinte trônait au fond de la pièce.

- Ceci est la salle dans laquelle vous passerez tout votre temps cette semaine, déclara Bellatrix. Vous dormirez, mangerez, attendrez, et vous exercerez ici. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elle était devenue subitement plus sérieuse et menaçante. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter ce qui pourrait les attendre s'ils rompaient cette règle. Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête.

Drago s'était repris et Harry en était soulagé. Il avait compris que Drago avait plus de mauvais souvenirs avec sa tante qu'Harry pouvait en avoir, et cela semblait ressortir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Mais Drago avait pris sur lui, s'appuyant sur la force d'Harry pour construire la sienne, et désormais ils se tenaient tous les deux droits et fiers. Elle ne les aurait pas.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, se fit entendre une voix d'homme derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent et découvrir Rodolphus Lestrange, debout les mains dans le dos. Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de son épouse.

- Vous êtes ici car le Seigneur des Ténèbres estime que vous pourrez faire de grandes choses à ses côtés. Pour y parvenir, vous devrez non seulement recevoir une certaine formation mais aussi nous prouver que vous pouvez entrer dans nos rangs, et vous y tenir, déclara Rodolphus sur une voix basse et posée.

- Nous allons vous faire découvrir une forme de magie que vous n'avez encore jamais vue, jamais expérimentée, continua Bellatrix. Une forme de magie à laquelle vous n'avez jamais goûté, et quand vous y aurez touché, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer…

- Au cours de cette semaine, nous vous ferons aller plus loin que vous n'avez pu l'imaginer. Nous le ferons pour vous montrer ce qui vous attendra dans votre engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous le ferons pour voir comment vous tiendrez le coup…

Harry nota l'expression du manque de choix qu'ils pouvaient avoir Drago et lui dans tout cela. Il retint un rictus ironique et resta stoïque.

Bellatrix s'approcha d'eux en se mouvant comme un félin sauvage, et vint leur ricaner dans les oreilles. Elle les agrippa et les resserra contre elle. Rodolphus ne bougea pas mais ils sentirent une aura maléfique l'entourer et grandir jusqu'à eux.

Leurs deux voix sombres et inquiétantes résonnèrent dans un murmure à leurs oreilles et dans la haute salle vide.

- Et cela commence… maintenant !

Un froid soudain les prit subitement et Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Une expression de panique passa sur son visage tandis qu'il reconnaissait les symptômes de l'arrivée de Détraqueurs. Bellatrix le vit. Elle ricana dans le creux de son cou.

Un frisson parcourut Harry qui se concentra fermement pour garder ses esprits tandis que le noir et le froid envahissaient la pièce et leurs êtres. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir et fixer un point devant lui, y accordant uniquement son attention. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être affecté par les ombres terrifiantes qui s'avançaient vers eux en flottant lourdement dans les airs.

Drago ne se sentait pas en meilleur état, bien que les Détraqueurs n'aient jamais eu autant d'effet sur lui que sur Harry. Des pensées terribles et tirées de ses angoisses profondes, remontèrent et se maintinrent dans son esprit.

Il faisait son possible pour les chasser mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se défendre contre l'action des Détraqueurs, contrairement à Harry, et il se débrouillait bien moins bien que ce dernier pour résister aux ondes de désespoir qui tournaient autour de lui.

L'esprit d'Harry approcha du sien et Drago s'y accrocha comme un naufragé.  
Drago et Harry se lièrent en esprit et soudain, ils surent que tant qu'ils seraient ensembles, ils survivraient à tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas repousser ainsi les Détraqueurs mais au moins, ils avaient quelque chose de profondément heureux à quoi se raccrocher.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus les obligèrent à rester debout au milieu des Détraqueurs tournoyants des heures durant, qui leur semblèrent être des jours et des années entières. Ils sentaient leur résistance s'effriter petit à petit et seul le lien qui les unissait leur permettait de tenir encore et encore.

Harry flancha le premier. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tout son combat intérieur, il ne put empêcher que la voix de sa mère résonne dans son esprit. D'abord lointaine, et puis de plus en plus forte.

Quand elle cria, il tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Drago voulut aller à ses côtés. Rodolphus l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les bras, les serrant jusqu'à le faire grimacer. Bellatrix se pencha vers Harry et laisser éclater son rire plein des promesses des douleurs à venir.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut les murs glacés et noirs de la salle dans laquelle il s'était évanouit.

Il s'était évanouit ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir pas tenu le coup face aux Détraqueurs. Il espéra ne pas avoir laissé échapper quelques paroles qui l'auraient trahi, mais conclut que non en voyant qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans un cachot et traité comme on aurait traité Harry Potter.

Il tourna la tête en se redressant. Drago était assis contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Il dormait mais pas paisiblement. Une grimace déformait ses traits, pas de vraie souffrance, mais juste de mal-être. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar.

Harry tendit son esprit vers celui de Drago pour essayer de savoir s'il pouvait l'aider. Oui, un cauchemar seulement, des idées sombres et des pensées peu joyeuses, restes de l'influence des Détraqueurs. Harry se demandait combien de temps il avait été dans l'inconscience.

Drago s'anima, comme s'il avait senti le réveil d'Harry et sa présence dans son esprit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant tandis qu'il s'éveillait et il tourna son regard vers Harry. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Comment tu te sens, lui demanda-t-il.

- Malade, répondit Drago en se renfrognant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens que d'avoir entendu des cris dans ma tête et puis plus rien.

- Tu es tombé à genoux par terre en te tenant le crâne comme s'il allait exploser et je pouvais sentir que tu étais à deux doigts de hurler mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as pas laissé échapper un seul cri ou un seul mot. Tu t'es juste tenu la tête avant de perdre conscience.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

- J'aurais préféré mieux tenir le coup. Maintenant, ils savent que je ne tiens pas longtemps contre les Détraqueurs… marmonna-t-il.

- Pas longtemps ? Attends, ils nous les ont infligés des heures et des heures durant !

Harry resta silencieux. Un moment passa sans qu'ils ne se parlent à nouveau, assis simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, avec seules leurs épaules qui se touchaient. Et puis Harry demanda, hésitant :

- Et toi, est-ce que…

- Oh, je ne me suis pas évanoui, mais je pense que j'ai fait pire… surtout sur le plan de la dignité et de l'humiliation…

Drago ne continua pas et Harry préféra ne rien dire, attendant que Drago explique, en le regardant fixement. Drago voulut éviter le regard inquisiteur mais finit par soupirer.

- J'ai été malade. Littéralement.

- Tu veux dire que tu as…

- J'ai vomi. C'était dégueulasse et humiliant au possible et ma tante en a eu un fou-rire. Le fait que tu te sois évanoui est très bien passé, comparé à ma réaction, en réalité.

Drago était tellement énervé contre lui-même de cet incident qu'Harry en fut presque amusé. Il entoura les épaules de Drago de son bras et l'attira contre lui.

Drago se laissa faire et son visage boudeur se dérida rapidement. Être dans les bras d'Harry était ce qui l'apaisait le plus et ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, et de longues heures passèrent. L'estomac de Drago faisait des borborygmes de plus en plus sonores à mesure que le temps passait et les éloignait de leur dernier repas. Harry ne souffrait pas trop de cette abstinence en revanche. Il avait été habitué à être peu nourri voir pas du tout pendant des jours chez les Dursley, et son ventre savait prendre sur ses réserves et patienter.

.

Cela faisait des heures que Drago et Harry étaient réveillés et qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés, assis contre le mur, quand le couple Lestrange entra subitement. Rodolphus tenait fermement par le bras une jeune femme qui semblait sangloter.

Harry et Drago se levèrent et composèrent leur visage d'indifférence et de neutralité, tandis qu'Harry observait celle que les deux Mangemorts avaient amenée avec eux.

Elle était très jeune, et son visage était rougi par les pleurs. Elle portait des vêtements déchirés et sales, n'avait pas de chaussures, et ses longs cheveux châtains semblaient ne pas avoir été brossés depuis longtemps. Harry discerna aussi les marques rouges et cicatrices qui apparaissaient sur ses bras et sur ses chevilles, ainsi qu'aux endroits où le vêtement ne cachait pas sa peau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Harry put lire dans son regard la panique qu'elle ressentait alors, tout comme les sens du loup en lui pouvaient sentir sa peur.

Rodolphus la poussa devant lui et elle tomba à terre en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu. Bellatrix s'approcha des deux jeunes sorciers et tourna autour d'eux comme elle aimait le faire.

- Mes très chers, votre leçon du jour... Voici une Moldue que nous avons prise dans un village voisin et qui nous sert d'esclave depuis quelques jours. Nous ne l'avons pas trop abîmée, préférant vous la destiner…

- Nous vouloir voir de quoi vous êtes déjà capables, continua Rodolphus. Nous verrons ensuite ce que vous aurez à apprendre…

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils n'en laissèrent rien ressortir mais leurs esprits se joignirent un instant dans un besoin irrépressibles de trouver une zone rassurante. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de torturer cette pauvre fille, Harry le premier, et Drago non plus !

Elle pouvait être Moldue, cela ne changeait rien au fait que le jeune homme n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, réellement torturé quelqu'un. Embêter les élèves de Poudlard qui ne lui plaisaient pas, insulter ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur, se battre même avec certains parfois, jeter des sorts malsains et tendre des pièges, cela était très loin, bien loin de ce que les Lestrange attendaient de lui aujourd'hui.

- Vous allez commencer sans magie. C'est une Moldue, elle ne devrait même pas être considérée comme humaine, son sang est impur et sale. Les Moldus nous empêchent d'avoir le pouvoir et nous obligent à se cacher du monde, à vivre comme si _nous_ étions les anormaux.

Rodolphus avait murmuré ces mots en marchant très lentement en un cercle autour d'eux tous tandis que Bellatrix continuait d'onduler entre eux et tout près d'eux comme un serpent venimeux.

Sa voix était à peine prononcée et pourtant elle semblait résonner avec force aux oreilles d'Harry et de Drago.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous rendra notre place véritable dans ce monde et cela passe par vous, vous ici et maintenant, vous contre cette misérable créature, vous contre ces Moldus qui paieront pour ne pas être des sorciers de sang-pur… !

Rodolphus cherchait à faire monter en eux de la colère et de la haine, et il put la déceler sur leurs visages. Mais il ne put comprendre que cette haine qui apparaissait dans leurs yeux étaient en réalité tournée contre lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils réagissent avec violence. Ils l'avaient compris. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Cela les dégoûtait et ils savaient qu'ils en seraient malades et que ça les hanterait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais ils le feraient.

Parce que le faire signifiait garder leur couverture, et garder leur couverture leur donnait plus de puissance que se révolter ouvertement en cet instant.

Leurs esprits partagèrent la même pensée. Ils se vengeraient. Ils vengeraient cette pauvre innocente et tous ceux qui avaient souffert avant elle et tous ceux qui allaient souffrir après elle. Ils vengeraient leurs âmes abîmées et leurs esprits torturés par les actes qu'ils allaient avoir à accomplir. Ils se firent la promesse qu'un jour, ils se vengeraient de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry laissa le loup en lui s'éveiller mais prit garde à ne pas le laisser transparaître. Il sentait la sauvagerie de son Animagus l'envahir, et le goût du sang monta à ses lèvres. Drago aurait peut-être pu s'alarmer de cela si lui-même n'avait pas laissé ses propres envies profondes et sauvages s'éveiller à leur tour. C'était comme si elles avaient été appelées par ce dont Harry était rempli en cet instant.

Harry s'avança vers la jeune femme en pleurs par terre et le couple Lestrange échangea un regard ravi devant sa démarche de prédateur. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et posa sa main sur ses cheveux dans ce qui semblait être une caresse.

Elle commença de relever la tête, surprise, et Harry aperçut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et son expression se fit plus dure.

D'un seul geste violent et brutal, il agrippa les cheveux de la jeune femme dans ses doigts et tira pour la relever de force. Elle cria, grimaça de douleur, et se remit à pleurer. Harry la maintint contre lui et leva les yeux vers Drago. Drago le regarda.

Harry jeta la jeune femme à terre. Drago ferma les yeux. Brièvement. Et les ouvrit à nouveau. Son regard croisa celui de l'innocente en pleurs qui levait les yeux vers lui. Des yeux emplis de larmes et d'un espoir fou et vain que quelque chose pourrait encore venir la sauver.

Drago sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder et les baissa à nouveau vers la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et son pied partit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un cri de douleur, les bras sur son ventre, là où Drago avait frappé.

Bellatrix rejoignit Rodolphus et il la prit par la taille. Ils invoquèrent un large fauteuil et s'y affalèrent, près à regarder avec grand plaisir le spectacle.

Ils rirent en regardant Drago frapper à nouveau la jeune femme, ils rirent en regardant Darren jouer sur l'aura menaçante et de tueur qui se dégageait de lui, ils rirent en voyant l'innocente pleurer et crier, et supplier. Ils rirent en regardant Darren et Drago déployer une cruauté dont eux-mêmes ne se seraient jamais crus capables.

Les Lestrange laissèrent Drago et Harry torturer physiquement la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe dans l'inconscience. Ils se sentaient malades et sales mais ne pouvaient se permettre de le montrer. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas fini. Que c'était loin d'être terminé.

Rodolphus leur tendit leurs baguettes et ils les prirent sans broncher. Ils avaient envie de tuer les deux Mangemorts et de s'enfuir. Ils restèrent.

- Maintenant que vous nous avez montré ce que vous pouviez faire sans magie, voyons de quoi vous êtes capables avec une baguette entre les mains. Allez-y… réveillez-là !

Harry se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme et la regarda. Drago vit une lueur jaune et sauvage passer dans ses yeux. Il comprit que le loup en Harry commençait à trop goûter au sang et à la violence et qu'il cherchait à se déchaîner entièrement. Mais Drago ne pouvait rien faire alors il ne bougea pas. Ne prononça pas un mot. Harry plissa les yeux.

D'un geste soudain et rapide, Harry décrivit un arc de cercle du bas vers le haut avec sa baguette. La jeune femme hurla de douleur. Sa chemise déjà déchirée était désormais ouverte dans le dos, et sur sa peau, une ligne rouge s'était dessinée. Du sang coula à terre.

Harry recommença. Encore. Et encore. Drago crut qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux. Il ne bougea pas. Il crut qu'il allait vomir à nouveau.

Harry s'arrêta. Il regarda fixement la jeune femme à terre qui ne bougeait plus tant la douleur transperçait tout son corps. Il avança lentement vers elle. S'accroupit. Sa main passa au-dessus des marques rouges qu'il venait d'infliger, les effleurant à peine. La jeune femme tressaillait quand même à chaque sensation.

Harry se pencha vers elle pour la retourner. Elle laissa échapper un faible cri au contact du sol froid sur son dos meurtri. Harry fit faire à sa main les mêmes mouvements à peine appuyés.

Il se releva. Elle le regarda. Le supplia en pleurant. Il leva sa baguette. Fouetta l'air. Elle hurla de nouveau. Drago ferma les yeux.

.

Harry tournait en rond et ses bras semblaient ne pas savoir comment se mettre. Il les croisait, les décroisait, les croisait dans son dos, les recroisait devant lui, mettait ses mains dans ses poches, se tenait un bras, puis l'autre.

Le regard de Drago le suivait avec mollesse et lassitude. Il n'allait pas lui répéter encore de se calmer et de s'assoir. Il le lui avait assez dit. Et Harry n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille.

Cela faisait près d'une journée entière qu'ils étaient seuls dans le silence et le noir, seuls avec les souvenirs des deux jours passés. Deux jours entiers passés à faire crier une femme innocente.

Harry se sentait mal. Fiévreux. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il frissonnait et tremblait à l'intérieur. Son esprit ne cessait de lui envoyer des flashs d'images, des images de cette pauvre fille qu'il venait de tant faire souffrir.

Il entendait ses cris et ses suppliques et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec ceux de sa mère qu'il entendant chaque fois qu'il succombait aux Détraqueurs.

Il s'assit. Se releva. Alla s'appuyer contre le mur. S'assit à nouveau. Se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux relevés. Resta immobile.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se leva pour s'approcher de lui et vint se poser contre lui. Il ne le regarda pas tout de suite. Et puis soudain, il se rendit compte qu'Harry se balançait en avant et en arrière, expression de sa culpabilité qui ne cessait de grandir.

Son cœur se serra mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Quels mots pouvaient réparer ce qu'Harry avait fait ? Aucun, Drago le savait. Et surtout pas des mots venant de lui. Lui qui n'avait rien fait.

Il avait frappé, un peu. Il avait lancé un seul Doloris, qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Il lui avait fait une égratignure. Pas plus. Il l'avait tenue tandis qu'Harry s'occupait d'elle. Il n'avait rien fait. Lui qui n'avait pas osé sacrifier son âme.

Drago trouvait qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de courage. Les Lestrange savaient qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, et Voldemort le savait donc lui aussi. Voldemort savait que Darren Prince était fiable et que Drago Malefoy était un lâche et un faible comme son père.

Drago savait qu'Harry était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il existerait jamais, parce qu'Harry était capable d'aller très loin pour sauver les autres, capable de donner jusqu'à son âme, jusqu'à ce qu'il était.

Harry entendit les pensées de Drago. Il ne pensait pas ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas comment Drago pouvait penser cela. Il ne voyait que les actes terribles qu'il avait osé commettre et n'entendait que les cris, et le sifflement de l'air, et le silence.

Il sentait encore l'odeur du sang et avait l'impression d'en avoir sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas lancé de Doloris. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il avait fait pire. Personne ne lui avait demandé de lancer l'Impardonnable en voyant qu'il était bien capable de faire autant sans le sortilège.

Il avait torturé une femme innocente, l'avait frappée, battue, flagellée, blessée, l'avait fait souffrir et hurler, l'avait fait saigner et pleurer et supplier jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la force, et alors avait continué encore. Il se sentait sale.

Son esprit lui imposa les images du corps inerte et des yeux grands ouverts, encore humide de larmes qui coulaient désormais toutes seules.  
Il entendait ce souffle qui ne serait plus jamais entendu et ces cris qu'il serait désormais le seul à entendre. Noir, il était tout noir à l'intérieur, et vide.  
Il l'avait torturée, torturée à mort. Et cela le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort à lui.

Drago ouvrit grand son esprit à Harry pour qu'Harry voie que ses sentiments n'avaient été que renforcés par ces moments passés.

Il ouvrit son esprit à Harry pour qu'Harry voie qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un monstre. Il ouvrit son esprit à Harry pour qu'Harry ne se perde pas dans son esprit malmené et blessé.

Il savait, il savait qu'Harry avait ressenti chaque blessure, chaque coup, alors qu'il les imposait. Il savait qu'Harry s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La voix d'Harry était un murmure inaudible lorsqu'il parla :

- Cela fait quatre. Quatre personnes.

Drago le serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il pour seule réponse.

Harry ferma les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent.

.

Drago serra les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un son. Il n'y parvint pas. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et l'effet du sortilège s'arrêta.

- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas perdu ta langue… susurra Bellatrix.

La situation était plutôt mauvaise. Drago subissait sa punition pour ne pas avoir torturé la jeune femme innocente lui aussi. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, les Lestrange avaient accordé une récompense à Harry pour son très beau travail avec la femme en question.

Il avait demandé qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à Drago. Bellatrix avait éclaté de rire en disant que ce n'était pas possible. Rodolphus avait accordé un compromis : la punition serait diminuée.

Il subirait cinq fois le sortilège Doloris uniquement mais seulement s'il parvenait à ne pas crier durant ces cinq fois. Drago avait cru que cela serait impossible à tenir, mais il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir des anneaux et sa propre endurance.

Malheureusement, il avait craqué avant la fin…

- La condition était que tu ne cries pas pour que cela s'arrête maintenant, mais… commença Bellatrix en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'alors, se déplaça si rapidement qu'elle le vit à peine et que Rodolphus ne put l'arrêter.

- Non, dit-il simplement, mais d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune transgression.

- Oh, mais le jeune Prince se révolterait-il… ? chanta aigrement la voix de Bellatrix tandis que Rodolphus ricanait.

Harry ne répondit rien et fixa simplement Bellatrix dans les yeux. Il les avait laissé faire, il les avait laissé jeter cinq Doloris sur Drago alors qu'il avait juré de le protéger. Il avait prit tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'effet du sortilège grâce au pouvoir des anneaux et avait réussit à n'en rien laisser transparaître.  
Cela suffisait maintenant. Il ne tolérerait pas cela un instant de plus.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus.

- Très bien, jeune Prince… On va s'arrêter là… pour cette fois.

Harry n'avait pas attendu qu'elle finisse sa phrase pour se retourner et défaire les liens qui maintenaient Drago debout par les poignets.

Drago lui tomba dans les bras, ne sentant plus ses membres engourdis par le sortilège. Harry mit lentement un genou à terre pour accompagner Drago dans sa chute et le maintint en position semi-assise, l'appuyant contre son genou plié et le serrant contre lui.

Drago ouvrit furtivement les yeux pour regarder Harry avant de les fermer à nouveau. Il se sentait mal, à cause du sort, et puis parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Harry pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas tenu le coup.

Après les derniers jours, Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal, se trouvant très loin derrière Harry. Pas du tout à sa hauteur. _Je ne le mérite pas_, pensa-t-il, _il mérite bien mieux que moi…_

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant cette pensée et fit réagir Drago par une pichenette sur le front.

- Ne pense jamais ça, murmura-t-il assez bas pour que les Lestrange ne l'entendent pas. On ne devrait pas être capables de résister au Doloris parce qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à le subir. On ne devrait pas se sentir mal de ne pas avoir fait certaines choses, parce qu'on n'aurait jamais dû avoir à les faire.

Drago referma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre Harry qui le serra plus fort.

- Bien, cette scène est fort touchante mais nous avons encore du travail ! déclara alors Rodolphus d'une voix sonore. Debout tous les deux ! Prince, tu es prêt à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et de nouvelles façons de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Malefoy, en revanche toi, tu vas subir de cobaye.

Harry réagit immédiatement.

- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il d'un ton irrémédiable en se relevant.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, très cher, répondit alors Bellatrix.

- Drago est mien, ce n'est pas un choix, c'est une décision. Un fait auquel vous ne pouvez rien. Drago ne subira plus rien de vous, et rien de ce que vous direz ne changera ma déclaration à ce sujet.

La voix d'Harry était restée très calme mais une aura particulièrement menaçante s'était développée autour de lui. Le couple Lestrange la perçut mais fit mine de rien.

Ils préférèrent retourner les propos d'Harry contre lui.

- Oh, Drago est tien, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien s'il est tien…

Bellatrix se déplaça rapidement de façon à avoir à nouveau Drago dans son champ de vision, et leva sa baguette. Des chaines apparurent aux poignets et chevilles du jeune homme tandis que Rodolphus, qui avait transplané derrière lui, l'obligeait à se mettre à genoux tout en poussant Darren un peu plus loin.

Bellatrix fit apparaître quelque chose et s'approcha du cou de Drago. Harry ne comprit que trop tard de quoi il s'agissait. Tout s'était passé très vite et il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser et de réagir.

Bellatrix ferma le collier de cuir autour du cou de Drago et ce son résonna aux oreilles de Drago bien plus que cela ne l'aurait du.

Un grondement sortit de la gorge d'Harry. Le rire de Bellatrix y fit écho.

- Il est tien ? Alors montre-le nous ! murmura-t-elle en lançant une chaîne vers Darren.

L'autre extrémité était accrochée au collier que Drago avait désormais autour du cou. Drago n'en supportait pas la sensation et il essayait désespérément de l'enlever.

La main de Rodolphus qui appuyait sur son épaule, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau, l'empêchait de se relever. Il sentait le fer des larges menottes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles et détestait ce contact. Il se sentait prisonnier et cette perte de contrôle sur son corps faisait monter un sentiment de panique en lui.

Il avait toujours mal dans tout son être à cause des sortilèges de torture qui venaient juste de se terminer et il avait l'impression que plus il s'escrimait contre le collier de cuir à son cou, plus celui-ci se resserrait. Rodolphus lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes en sifflant. Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et plia ses bras à la hauteur de là où le coup avait porté.

Harry avait engagé un combat silencieux et immobile contre Bellatrix. Elle le fixait très sérieusement, et cela la rendait plus effrayante encore que lorsqu'elle paraissait complètement folle.

Ils se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, Bellatrix se tenait droite et semblait immuable, Harry, lui, avait les poings serrés et il tremblait de rage. Il avait très bien compris ce que les Lestrange attendaient de lui cette fois et il s'y refusait.

Il avait accepté de venir pour protéger Drago et leur couverture, pas pour faire souffrir encore plus celui qu'il aimait. Il était prêt à aller très loin en lui-même et au-delà de lui-même si cela lui permettait de tuer Voldemort, mais laisser Drago souffrir ou le soumettre ainsi, cela était hors de question.

- Ramasse la chaîne, ordonna Bellatrix d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Harry resta silencieux et ne bougea pas.

- Tu as très bien commencé, jeune insolent, ne nous fait pas regretter notre avis positif sur ton avenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Tais-toi ! Tu crois que parce que notre Maître t'a accordé un peu d'attention que tout t'est permis désormais ? Ah, tu t'es bien amusé à Poudlard, à jouer les petits chefs… Mais il va vite falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête qu'ici, ce n'est pas un jeu…

Bellatrix s'était approchée de Darren et sa voix avait gagné de la puissance.

- Ici, c'est la réalité et la réalité des Mangemorts, de l'Armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La réalité de la mort et de la magie noire.

Harry parvenait à ne pas le montrer mais il était terrifié. Elle était mortellement sérieuse et si menaçante et terrifiante qu'il comprit soudain à quel point ils étaient en danger, Drago et lui. Et sans avoir besoin de faire tomber leurs masques.

Bellatrix s'arrêta juste devant Darren, son visage si près du sien qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux fixés sur lui. Elle vit la lueur de peur et la sentit. Mais cette fois, elle ne laissa apparaître aucun rictus.

Elle se contenta de murmurer d'une voix qu'Harry crut sentir s'insérer dans tout son corps.

- Ramasse… la… chaîne… maintenant.

Drago avait arrêté de se débattre et il sentit le découragement s'abattre sur lui en voyant Harry se baisser lentement pour prendre l'extrémité de la chaîne dans sa main. Cette chaîne qui était reliée à son cou et qui le faisait sentir être devenu un animal.

- Bien… murmura Bellatrix à Darren quand il se fut relevé. On va pouvoir recommencer à s'amuser maintenant…

Harry la haïssait. Elle se tourna vers Rodolphus.

- Cher époux ?

- Avec plaisir, chère épouse. Prince, tu as déclaré que notre cher Drago était tien, il va falloir assumer tes choix. Désormais tu es responsable de tout ce qui le concerne et s'il faut le punir, ce sera à toi de prendre la punition.

Harry les haïssait tous les deux.

- Il n'a rien le droit de faire, ni le droit de parler si tu ne le lui as pas permis avant, et donc nous en déduirons que s'il fait quelque chose qui ne nous plaît pas, c'est que tu le lui auras demandé. En résumé, tu es son maître et il est désormais inférieur à nous. Des questions ?

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Il les haïssait plus que Voldemort.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as déclaré que tu décidais pour lui que nous n'avions plus le droit de le toucher, assumes donc tes responsabilités maintenant…

Harry comprit qu'il était piégé. S'il refusait, les Lestrange se défouleraient sur Drago et n'hésiteraient pas à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pire que mort. Harry savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun scrupule et que tant qu'ils ne tuaient pas Drago, Voldemort les laisserait faire.

Mais s'il acceptait de jouer ce jeu là, il retirait à Drago dignité et humanité.  
Harry ouvrit son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas décider. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision pour Drago. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre le pouvoir ainsi sur lui. Et il ne le voulait pas.

_"Drago… je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation…"_

_"… Ce n'est pas ta faute, ils en mourraient d'envie… Merlin, je déteste ces putains de chaînes !"_

_"Je peux refuser. Je peux dire que…"_

_"Et me laisser souffrir le martyr jusqu'à ce que je devienne un légume ?! Non merci, j'ai su ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Londubat, je préfère encore l'autre alternative."_

_"Tu es sûr ?"_

_"Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton animal de compagnie ni d'être traité comme un moins que rien."_

_"Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?" _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Potter, hein ? Dans tous les cas je suis fichu ! Alors, vois bien ce qui au moins te fera prendre ton pied, histoire qu'il y en ait un qui s'amuse."_

_"…"_

_"Ah, je t'ai énervé. C'était le but en même temps, je me sentais seul avec mon ressentiment et mon sarcasme."_

_"Drago…"_

- Et bien, Prince, reviens donc vers nous !

La voix de Rodolphus sortit Harry du contact avec Drago.

- Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi donc ?

- A un autre choix.

- C'est dommage, tu n'en as pas.

La voix claqua comme une sentence.

- Bon, nous n'avons que trop traînés. Tu vas aller enchaîner _ton chien_ plus loin et nous allons pouvoir commencer enfin de t'ouvrir de nouvelles portes sur la magie noire, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres le souhaite.

Harry gronda.

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça.

Il les haïssait.

- Je l'appellerai comme je le souhaiterai. Tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te dit maintenant, ou les choses vont réellement empirer pour toi comme pour… _ton chien_.

Harry crut que le loup en lui allait sortir pour de bon et sauter à la gorge de Rodolphus Lestrange.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée monta en lui de laisser ses instincts sauvages et carnassiers prendre le dessus pour éliminer Bellatrix et Rodolphus une fois pour toute avant de s'enfuir avec Drago.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'esprit malin et habitué du couple de Mangemort.

- Au fait, pendant que je vois encore tes envies de meurtre dans ton regard, je te signale qu'il y a une protection magique sur le collier de ton chien. Je te laisse deviner tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

Harry carra la mâchoire et ses poings se contractèrent d'avantage mais il détourna les yeux.

Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou à se retenir ainsi de laisser sa rage et sa haine s'exprimer. Son regard se posa sur Drago qui était toujours à genoux par terre, maintenu par Rodolphus. Drago ne lui rendit pas son regard et tourna la tête, une main toujours accrochée au collier de cuir, comme s'il finirait par tomber à force de tirer dessus. Harry se sentit désespéré.

Durant ce temps Bellatrix avait fait apparaître un anneau qu'elle avait fixé dans l'un des murs. Elle regarda Darren dont la main qui tenait la chaîne reliée à Drago tremblait. Après un long moment pendant lequel Harry se battit encore avec lui-même, le jeune homme avança.

Il avança vers Drago et jeta un regard meurtrier à Rodolphus, qui ricana et recula en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de Drago.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa lentement sa joue. Drago ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, ne lui rendit pas son regard. Harry se mordit la lèvre, avança le visage pour embrasser le front de Drago, et se releva. Il attendit en regardant Drago, et Drago se leva à son tour.

Harry sentit les douleurs encore bien présentes et provoquées par chaque mouvement et il voulut les prendre entièrement. Il pensait qu'il devait au moins ça à Drago.  
Drago ne le laissa pas faire.

_"Laisse-moi au moins ça." _

La pensée de Drago dans l'esprit d'Harry fit écho à son propre raisonnement. Harry n'insista pas.

Il avança jusqu'à l'anneau et y fixa l'extrémité de la chaîne qu'il avait à la main. Drago s'appuya contre le mur, et resta debout. Harry le regarda. Drago le regarda avec colère avant de détourner les yeux.

.

Harry retourna vers les Lestrange qui le regardaient l'air ravi.

- Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Rodolphus attrapa le bras de Darren et le tira plus loin dans la pièce, l'éloignant de Drago. Bellatrix avait fait apparaître un fauteuil et était assise sur l'un des accoudoirs. Rodolphus lâcha Darren et alla s'assoir dans le siège.

Passant une main autour de la taille de Bellatrix, il la fit glisser de force sur ses genoux.

- Tu nous as déjà montré que tu étais capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un avec les moyens en ta possession, c'est-à-dire ta force physique et une certaine ingéniosité dans ce qu'il t'est possible de faire avec ta baguette et ton pouvoir. C'est un excellent point de départ.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir t'enseigner des sortilèges réellement tirés de la magie noire, et nous allons t'apprendre à laisser sortir entièrement les sentiments nécessaires à leur bonne exécution.

Harry et son père avaient déjà discuté de cela, Harry savait à peu près ce qui l'attendait, et Severus lui avait donné des conseils pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par la magie noire une fois qu'il aurait à l'approcher.

Ils avaient estimé qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen d'éviter cela, mais qu'au moins Harry serait plus à même de préparer des moyens de défense en connaissant désormais les attaques possibles par les Mangemorts.

Cela avait été une remarque d'Harry bien sûr, et son père n'avait bien entendu pas approuvé un seul instant, mais comme trop souvent à son goût, il n'avait pas pu y faire grand-chose.

- Pour l'instant laisse ta baguette de côté, ordonna Rodolphus. Nous avons pu observer que, même en torturant, ta magie n'est pas tirée de la magie noire. C'est sur ce point que nous allons travailler. Tu ne seras pas capable de lancer un sortilège noir ou un Doloris, le but ultime pour nous ici, tant que tu continueras d'utiliser une magie faible.

- Ferme les yeux et fais ressortir la magie noire qui est en toi. Puise dans ce que tu hais et dans ce que tu veux détruire et utilise ce que tu ressens, continua Bellatrix. Quand tu sentiras que tu pourras te servir de ce pouvoir là, lance n'importe quel sortilège. Nous saurons si cela aura été lancé avec magie noire ou non.

Harry se concentra. Il n'avait pas le choix, ils le sauraient tout de suite s'il n'essayait pas assez, et ce ne serait pas logique qu'il ne réussisse pas cet exercice étant donné ce qu'il avait pu montrer de lui déjà, et étant donné ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il était.

Il ferma donc les yeux. Il allait falloir jouer finement et rester extrêmement concentré. Pour avoir déjà fait couler le sang sous le coup de la colère, Harry savait que lorsqu'il laissait l'aspect sauvage et puissant du loup en lui prendre le dessus, il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière.

Oui il le savait, laisser la colère et le pouvoir parler était tentant, très tentant. Se sentir puissant lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout réussir et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à voir quelqu'un mourir autour de lui.

Drago le regardait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui en voulait peut-être mais il savait que ce n'était pas totalement justifié, et surtout, il n'allait pas laisser Harry sombrer même s'il était en colère contre lui.

C'est pourquoi il le regardait, attentivement, l'esprit grand ouvert, guettant la moindre déviation d'Harry.

Harry ne vit pas que ses pensées dérivantes avaient commencé de le faire plonger là où les Lestrange voulaient l'emmener. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une aura sombre et menaçante naissait autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas l'air devenir lourd.

Drago le vit et s'inquiéta. Les Lestrange le virent et leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en rictus ravis.

Harry sentait en revanche une magie puissante emplir ses veines et se répandre dans tout son être avec assez de force pour qu'il le ressente physiquement.

.

_Il aimait ça, il aimait ce pouvoir, il aimait ce sentiment de contrôle, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir, ce pouvoir qui lui permettrait de décider de tout ce qu'il voudrait autour de lui…_

.

Drago ferma les yeux et fonça dans l'esprit d'Harry. Harry crut que son esprit explosait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits tandis qu'il portait ses mains à ses tempes.

Drago sortit de l'esprit d'Harry.

Bellatrix sauta du fauteuil et s'approcha rapidement de Darren, les yeux plissés. Rodolphus resta assis mais observa le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Harry se redressa et les regarda.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mentit-il. J'avais l'impression de faire les choses correctement mais soudainement, une grande douleur m'a traversé l'esprit.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Rodolphus.

- Peut-être une réaction naturelle, un réflexe de ton corps qui n'est pas habitué à une telle manifestation de magie, murmura l'homme.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

- Tu dégageais une très grande quantité de pouvoir à l'instant, reprit Rodolphus en haussant un peu la voix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas sous-estimé tes capacités futures.

Harry ne répondit pas. Dans sa tête, sa seule pensée fut la satisfaction de savoir qu'un jour, Voldemort apprendrait à quel point il se sera fait avoir.

Son esprit se tourna alors vers Drago tandis que les Lestrange discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

_"Merci."_

_"Fais attention."_

_"Je suis désolé."_

_"Tais-toi."_

_"Je t'aime."_

_"Tais-toi."_

Harry n'insista pas et se retira de l'esprit de Drago. Il dut attendre encore un peu en silence que les Lestrange finissent de parler entre eux.

Rodolphus finalement se leva du fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui.

- Bien, il faudra un peu de pratique, et tu seras entièrement habitué à cette forme de magie et à ses possibilités. Tu possèdes le potentiel, il te manque l'entraînement et l'habileté. Mais nous sommes là pour ça. Et puis une fois cette semaine terminée, tu sauras comment t'entraîner par toi-même.

- Nous allons commencer par t'apprendre des enchantements de magie noire et ensuite nous irons rechercher un Moldu pour que tu t'entraînes dessus avec des sortilèges, continua Bellatrix.

Harry s'efforça de n'avoir aucune réaction à l'idée de devoir torturer un innocent à nouveau mais il sentit ses entrailles se contracter et son cœur battre plus vite.

.

S'ensuivirent quelques jours particulièrement éprouvants. Les Lestrange ne le lâchèrent pas, le laissèrent dormir uniquement une heure ou deux de temps à autre lorsqu'il semblait sur le point de tomber d'épuisement.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'ils essayaient de faire en sorte que ça soit la magie noire qui le porte désormais, et non plus l'énergie vitale naturelle, pour qu'il devienne entièrement imprégné.

Il apprit à créer des périmètres de défense et de protection, dont il remarqua qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants que ceux qu'ils avaient pu monter au sein de l'Armée du Phénix.

Il apprit également à enchanter des objets pour qu'ils réagissent à un certain type de stimulant, chose qu'il avait pu aborder déjà en cours de Métamorphose ou de Sortilèges. Mais cette fois-ci, les réactions étaient moins… scolaires.

Il apprit aussi à créer des zones pièges, des détecteurs de non-Mangemorts, et des périmètres dans lesquels seuls ceux qui avaient la Marque pouvaient entrer, et d'autres choses de ce genre encore.

Drago n'avait rien fait lui durant ces quelques jours, mais n'avait pas plus dormi qu'Harry.

Constamment sur ses gardes, il n'avait eu cesse d'être le garde-fou pour son amant qui avait tendance à rapidement se laisser tenter par les attraits et la puissance de la magie noire. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'Harry Potter serait un risque de ce côté-là, il aurait bien ri. Désormais il ne riait plus du tout.

Oh, c'était toujours dans de bonnes intentions qu'Harry se laissait glisser vers le pouvoir : il serait plus capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, Drago, ses amis, il serait plus puissant pour vaincre Voldemort, plus personne n'aurait à mourir autour de lui…

Et cela faisait serrait le cœur de Drago de comprendre à quel point Harry Potter était loin de l'image héroïque que tous pouvaient avoir de lui, et de comprendre à quel point il pouvait être attiré par la magie noire alors que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours rejeté le plus fort et le plus.

Drago comprit aussi profondément à quel point lui-même était important. Sans lui, sans le Lien, sans l'amour qui les liait, Harry aurait sombré.

Il était complètement fou de réaliser que lui, Drago Malefoy, ancien ennemi et Serpentard, était finalement le seul à pouvoir sauver Harry Potter, grand héros et Gryffondor jusqu'aux ongles, de la tentation du pouvoir.

Les Lestrange ne lui accordaient en revanche pas un regard, et ne laissèrent pas un seul moment à Harry pour venir le voir. Il était toujours enchaîné au mur par la chaîne et le collier à son cou, et s'il n'avait pas été concentré sur Harry, il en serait devenu fou.

Il détestait cela plus que tout, cette impression de n'être pas seulement prisonnier mais aussi dénigré, déshumanisé.

Mais il cessa vite de se plaindre, surtout lorsque Bellatrix se tourna finalement vers lui, et lorsqu'il vit la lueur malsaine dans ses yeux.

- Prince, va chercher ton animal de compagnie, il commence à nous manquer.

- Ne-l'appelez-pas-comme-ça… gronda Harry, réagissant au quart de tour, son énergie avec lui.

A force d'avoir autant travaillée et sollicitée, sa magie était à fleur de peau.

Rodolphus eut un très léger mouvement de recul qu'Harry ne vit pas, en sentant et percevant à quel point elle s'était déployée rapidement et avec force autour du jeune homme.

Bellatrix le perçut également mais Harry ne vit pas non plus la lueur de surprise teintée d'appréhension qui passa dans son regard. Elle fut immédiatement remplacée par la folie habituelle et machiavélique.

Bellatrix tendit son bras en direction de Drago, le dépliant avec irrévérence et Harry passa devant elle hautainement et furieusement.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de Drago, le couple de Mangemort échangèrent des regards légèrement inquiets.

Ils avaient perçu à plusieurs reprises le réel potentiel de Darren Prince, et se rendaient compte que le forcer à côtoyer ainsi la magie noire aussi longtemps alors qu'il n'y était pas habitué était bien plus efficace que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés, peut-être presque trop.

Ils allaient devoir jouer finement et sur la menace qui pesait au-dessus de Drago pour ne pas risquer de tourner Darren Prince contre eux pour de bon et sans plus aucune barrière.

Bien sûr ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'Harry leur réservait, et chaque minute de plus passée dans cet endroit et dans ces conditions, pour Drago comme pour lui, n'était qu'une minute de plus à imaginer mille tourments de vengeance.

Drago le sentait, il sentait les envies de revanche et la colère haineuse qui animaient Harry et il s'inquiétait lui aussi, mais pour différentes raisons. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne finisse par se perdre.

Alors quand Harry s'agenouilla près de lui, il le regarda, et chercha dans son regard, longtemps, intensément, comme pour vérifier que le Harry qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait était toujours là.

Et il eut peur parce qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir du mal à l'y trouver.

Harry s'en rendit compte et caressa tendrement sa joue, pour essayer de le rassurer. Mais il ne parvenait pas à sourire et son regard était toujours sombre.  
Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le collier qui entourait le cou de Drago et ils s'emplirent à nouveau de colère.

- Je te vengerai. Je nous vengerai. Un jour je leur ferai payer je t'en fais le ser…

- Tais-toi. Ne dis pas ça. Ca va aller, répondit Drago d'une voix très douce.

Mais au lieu d'apaiser Harry, cela le rendit plus furieux encore. Voir Drago, son Prince des Serpentards, celui qui autrefois marchait fièrement et ne supportait pas le moindre irrespect, voir Drago réagir ainsi à ce qui lui arrivait, à ces chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, le voir réagir sans plus de colère, cela rendit Harry fou de rage.

Il se releva et voulu se tourner vers les Lestrange, le cœur plein de haine. Drago se releva alors, et posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant pour l'obliger à continuer de le regarder.

- Calme-toi, cela suffit maintenant. Ne te laisse pas entraîner là-dedans, c'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Ne te perds pas, tout ira bien, murmura Drago en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Après un silence, Harry répondit d'une voix à peine murmurée :

- Je pourrais te libérer, tu sais. Maintenant, là, tout de suite, je pourrais. Je pourrais les éliminer là maintenant, tous les deux, et après on s'enfuirait. Tous les deux. Ensembles. Je pourrais aller tuer V...

- Tais-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'agir seuls et sur un coup de tête comme ça. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort, la preuve, à la moindre proposition qu'il te fera de te donner du pouvoir, tu te laisseras entraîner.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Regarde-toi, écoute-toi.

Harry se tut et ferma les yeux. Il appuya son front contre celui de Drago.

- Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et au coin des lèvres.

Harry se recula et tendit la main vers la chaîne au mur. Il hésita. Il détestait ça. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Harry soupira et continua son geste. Il défit la chaîne, et la tint entre ses doigts, mais ce toucher semblait faux et mauvais, et il voulut rejeter le fer de sa main.

Les deux mains de Drago entourèrent celle d'Harry et l'obligèrent à garder cette chaîne qu'il détestait pourtant.

- Tant que c'est toi qui la tiens, rien ne peut nous arriver, chuchota Drago.

- Je t'aime tant, fut la réponse d'Harry.

- Je sais, répondit alors Drago en souriant un peu.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna.

Les Lestrange discutaient toujours entre eux mais ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent Darren tourné dans leur direction.

- Bien, cette pièce a besoin de nettoyage et toi tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour la prochaine partie de ton entraînement. Voici tout le nécessaire, fais-le nettoyer, déclara Rodolphus en faisant apparaître balais et sceaux. Bien sûr, pas de magie.

Le peu de calme qu'Harry avait réussi à regagner s'évanouit en un instant.

- Il me semble que j'ai le choix de ce que je fais faire à Drago n'est-ce pas, prononça-t-il lentement et d'une voix sourde.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Seulement, fais tes choix avec sagesse, tu as, je te le rappelle, encore des exercices avant la fin de cette merveilleuse semaine, et il serait préférable pour toi que tu te reposes. Enfin, fais comme tu veux, bien entendu.

- Darren, laisse, je vais le faire, va te reposer, se fit entendre la voix de Drago derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna très lentement, et Drago se demanda pourquoi, par tous les grands sorciers, il s'était énervé cette fois.

- Tu hais le ménage. Tu détestes faire quelque chose que tu ne juges pas digne de toi. Tu dis toujours que nettoyer c'est bon pour les elfes de maison mais que jamais tu ne t'abaisseras à cela. Tu ne feras rien maintenant, je le ferai, c'est bon.

- Oh, arrête, s'il te plaît ! s'agaça Drago. Regarde-moi, je suis déjà bien assez bas, j'ai du mal à voir comment ça pourrait empirer !

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Bon aller, va te poser là-bas et dors un peu, reprit Drago. Ca…

- Je-décide-de-ce que-tu fais.

Drago sursauta en voyant Harry avancer brusquement vers lui pour enrouler violemment la chaîne de son cou autour de sa main, l'obligeant à garder son visage très près et un peu en dessous de celui d'Harry.

Son cœur battit plus vite de peur en entendant le grondement sorti de la gorge d'Harry et en voyant ses yeux s'étirer un instant.

- Tu es à moi, tu fais ce que je dis, gronda à nouveau Harry avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, complètement paniqué par la situation. Harry était devenu vraiment instable et Drago pour la première fois depuis longtemps, eut peur de lui.

Un instinct de survie lui redonna l'énergie de réagir et il le repoussa avec force. Harry recula sous l'effet du coup et lâcha la chaîne de Drago qui en tomba par terre.

Drago passa sa main sur sa gorge en grimaçant et Harry le regarda en reprenant son souffle.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux mais ils étaient agrandis par la peur. La peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait été en train de faire. Le cœur de Drago battait encore très vite à cause de la panique qui n'était pas redescendue encore, mais il lui sembla, de très loin et d'une façon très floue, qu'il y avait autre chose.

Harry recula d'un pas à nouveau, regardant toujours Drago, et puis il détourna les yeux, et lorsque Drago le regarda à son tour, il vit se peindre une forme de désespoir et d'horreur tournés vers lui-même.

Harry se dirigea vers le matériel de nettoyage et empoignant un balai, il commença à le passer sur le sol. Drago se redressa sans se relever, et le regarda faire. Il se sentait tout étrange à l'intérieur et il ne comprenait pas.

La chaîne liée à son cou reposait à terre et cette soudaine sensation de presque liberté le fit se sentir de différentes manières opposées toutes à la fois.

Il ressentit le soulagement d'enfin n'être plus entièrement prisonnier bien que les liens soient toujours présents physiquement, et en même temps, cela le mit vraiment mal à l'aise, comme s'il préférait ne pas être libre de ses mouvements.

C'était absurde, et malsain, et Drago voulut s'en débarrasser, mais ces pensées se mêlèrent à d'autres toute aussi malsaines et étranges.

Regardant Harry fixement, Drago se rendit compte qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir repoussé, de lui avoir désobéi, de lui avoir résisté, et coupable qu'il soit en train de faire ce dont il avait été chargé lui en premier lieu.

Il voulait qu'Harry reporte son attention sur lui, et lui ordonne à nouveau de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il sentit naître en lui le besoin, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour avoir repoussé Harry, de… d'en être puni…

Il repoussa ces sensations de toutes ses forces mais rien ne pu les faire disparaître.

- Darren… murmura-t-il avec désespoir tout en prononçant le prénom d'Harry dans son esprit.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Drago. Il vit son malaise et son désarroi et ne les comprit pas.

- Je… Ne fais pas… Tu…, se mit à balbutier Drago d'une voix basse mais suppliante.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lâcha le balai pour s'approcher de Drago. Il s'accroupit de lui et lui ouvrit son esprit essayant de comprendre ce que son amant n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Lorsqu'il le découvrit enfin, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'abord d'horreur mêlée à la surprise, et puis ils se plissèrent avec colère.

- Ces salauds… marmonna-t-il.

Drago avait peur qu'Harry s'énerve vraiment à nouveau, et perde encore le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Il agrippa sa chemise. Son geste eut des accents désespérés.

Drago détestait ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'il se mettait à ressentir, mais ne pouvait l'empêcher, et commençait presque à se détester de s'en détester tant cela semblait prendre de l'ampleur en lui.

- Non, ne t'énerve pas, je… c'est… c'est moi qui…

- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce fichu collier, répliqua Harry.

Drago se tut immédiatement. Dans son esprit, la pointe d'amour-propre et de fierté qui lui restait encore hurlait d'une fureur désespérée de se faire avaler ainsi par ces nouvelles sensations.

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, répétait Harry.

Drago ne voulait pas entendre ça, Harry n'avait pas à être désolé, il lui appartenait, c'était normal s'il s'énervait contre lui quand il lui désobéissait, après tout c'était son maî…

Drago ferma les yeux et ses mains vinrent se presser contre ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Etait-ce bien le collier ? Ca en avait tout l'air, il ne pouvait pas avoir ces pensées nouvelles aussi soudainement de façon rationnelle et naturelle, non, non, c'était impossible.

Harry avait entendu dans son esprit ce que Drago avait pensé et ressenti. Il arrêta de s'excuser mais la culpabilité ne fit que grandir encore en lui.

Harry tourna la tête vers les Lestrange et son regard était assassin. Ceux-ci en ricanèrent seulement. Rodolphus lança à Darren :

- Je rappelle seulement que vous n'avez pas l'éternité pour nettoyer cette salle, alors quel que soit celui qui s'en chargera, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'y mette rapidement. Et puis Prince, je te rappelle à toi que de nouveaux exercices particulièrement fatigants t'attendent. Juste au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de nous remercier, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Bellatrix avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre.

Harry tremblait de rage. Il les haïssait tellement.

La nouvelle source d'énergie manifestée et sollicitée ces derniers jours faisait bouillonner dans son sang la colère et la haine et le pouvoir d'une magie noire et puissante.

Drago attrapa les joues d'Harry et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il approcha son visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry ferma les yeux, et laissa sortir un long soupir lorsque Drago se recula.

- Tout ira bien… murmura Drago. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant…

Harry hocha la tête. Drago descendit ses mains sur le torse d'Harry qui posa une des siennes sur elles tandis que l'autre caressait la joue de Drago. Il l'embrassa tendrement et en lui transmettant à quel point il l'aimait, et puis se releva dans une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux.

Drago ne se releva pas, levant simplement la tête, appréciant la main d'Harry sur son crâne. Et puis il se rendit compte de ce que leur position impliquait, surtout dans le contexte présent, et il se sentit à la fois très mal et apaisé.

Harry le ressentit immédiatement, son esprit étant ouvert et attentif à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et le cœur de Drago. Il réalisa qu'il fallait, du moins pour l'instant et tant qu'il y aurait ce collier, qu'il agisse d'une certaine façon avec Drago. Mais qu'il allait aussi devoir faire très attention à ne pas déraper, comme un peu plus tôt.

Il ramassa alors la chaîne et ressentit tout de suite que Drago réagissait à cela. Il sentit aussi que Drago avait toujours ce besoin, qui ne lui était pas naturel, mais bien présent pourtant, qu'Harry ait un retour par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry soupira. Drago le regardait et le suivait des yeux sans parler ni bouger, toujours assis sur le sol. Il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de sortir à nouveau quelque chose qui le rendrait plus mal à l'aise encore avec lui-même. Et il se concentrait sur Harry pour oublier qu'il ressentait des choses qui l'embarrassaient. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Harry se mit devant lui et enroula la chaîne autour de sa main avant de tirer doucement, invitant Drago à se relever. Il entendait toujours le besoin de… punition. Pour lui avoir résisté plus tôt. Et il le voyait dans la soumission nouvelle de Drago.

Cela le rendait malade. Mais il appréciait aussi, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à se l'avouer.

Il regarda Drago dans les yeux et lui ordonna mais doucement de nettoyer la salle. Drago esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Harry déroula la chaîne de son poignet et la laissa traîner à terre. Il recula jusqu'au mur et tira sa baguette pour donner plus de longueur encore avant de s'assoir, s'adossant aux pierres, et d'enrouler à nouveau l'extrémité de la chaîne autour de sa main.

Drago attrapa le balai et le passa sur le sol, ramassant la poussière et les saletés accumulées. Harry avait trouvé le moyen d'apaiser son besoin de punition tout en réglant leur différent. Et leur baiser avait été particulièrement apaisant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis trop longtemps, et Drago se rendit compte alors à quel point ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre, et à la constante présence de l'autre dans leur vie.

Il savait, et il savait qu'Harry en avait aussi conscience, qu'il allait falloir s'habituer à ne pas être toujours ensembles, car il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette situation s'impose dans le futur. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser.  
Pour l'instant, la seule évocation effleurée d'être séparé de lui provoquait une douleur physique.

Les Lestrange s'étaient désintéressés d'eux et se m'amouraient affreusement dans leur fauteuil, restant dans la pièce uniquement pour surveiller le non-emploi de la magie dans la tâche de Drago.

Harry savait qu'il aurait du se reposer mais il était hors de question qu'il relâche son attention une seule seconde. Ils avaient beau avoir fait comprendre qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à Drago tant qu'Harry en prendrait la responsabilité, il ne leur faisait pas du tout confiance.

.

Soudain, le bras d'Harry se mit à le brûler. Immédiatement, sa cicatrice en fit de même. Il eut une réaction instinctive et se plia sur son bras en portant une main à son front.

Heureusement pour lui, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient eux aussi sentit leurs bras brûler et s'étaient concentrés dessus. Leurs manches retroussées, ils regardaient leurs Marques devenues noires.

Drago réagit très rapidement. Il tendit son esprit vers Harry et sans lui demander son avis, prit une partie de la douleur pour qu'Harry puisse prendre sur lui et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Harry le laissa faire et Drago s'aperçut qu'il pouvait atténuer cette douleur assez naturellement. Leurs anneaux chauffèrent agréablement et Drago se rappela que la fonction de celui du Socius était d'augmenter ses compétences de guérison sur le Princeps.

Quand les Lestrange tournèrent enfin la tête vers Darren, celui-ci avait reprit contenance, même s'il avait son bras replié contre son ventre et s'il était plutôt tendu.

Rodolphus l'interpela.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Nous reviendrons assez vite. N'essayez pas de sortir ou de libérer Malefoy, nous avons pris nos précautions.

- A tout à l'heure ! chanta aigrement la voix de Bellatrix.

Ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Harry laissa se développer ses sens de loup et les entendit transplaner.

A peine eurent-ils quitté le Manoir qu'il cessa de se concentrer, et se replia à nouveau sur son bras qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Drago laissa immédiatement tomber ce qu'il avait en main et courut vers lui. La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait tout autant mal que son poignet et malgré l'apport de Drago, la douleur était bien présente, envahissante même.

- Montre-moi ton bras, finit par dire Drago, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Je ne crois pas non… siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Je crois que si justement, « _je guérirai tes blessures_ », tu te souviens ? En plus il y a nos anneaux.

Harry resta silencieux et carra la mâchoire.

- Je ne veux pas voir ce truc… marmonna-t-il.

- Ne regarde pas alors. Si tu veux je pourrais te dire si c'est un joli tatouage ou si c'est une forme aussi moche que la Marque des Ténèbres, d'accord ? répliqua Drago avec sarcasme, comprenant tout de suite qu'Harry parlait de la marque infligée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, marque qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardée.

Harry avait eut de la chance que les Lestrange ne s'intéressent pas aux bracelets de cuir qu'il avait aux poignets, l'un cachant justement cette marque qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier.

Les paroles de Drago lui arrachèrent un rictus. Il était content de retrouver le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait, malgré tous les évènements récents. Il eut un rire jaune.

- Aller, arrête de faire ton bébé et laisse-moi voir, insista Drago en tirant sur le bras.

Après avoir résisté une seconde de plus pour la forme, Harry le laissa faire. Il devait avouer qu'il espérait que Drago saurait apaiser la douleur car elle était insupportable.

Drago retirait lentement le bracelet de cuir alors Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit sa peau retrouver l'air libre et n'entendit que le silence de la part de Drago. Il s'en inquiéta et entrouvrit un œil. Drago émit un sifflement admiratif. N'y tenant plus, Harry regarda.

Sur son poignet, deux serpents ornés étaient tatoués, s'enroulant magnifiquement l'un autour de l'autre dans de larges boucles. Ils semblaient onduler et étaient noirs d'encre, comme la Marque lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait ses fidèles.

Harry resta interdit un instant, encore surpris, et puis un immense soupir de soulagement s'échappa.

Il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas la même que tous les autres Mangemorts. Il n'était pas un Mangemort.

Harry se rendit compte à quel point cela l'avait inquiété et travaillé, en prenant conscience du soulagement que cela lui procurait.

Drago secoua la tête pour détacher son regard du mouvement hypnotique que le tatouage dégageait et posa sa main dessus. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans son esprit et dans ses instincts quoi faire pour soulager la douleur mais ne trouva pas de réponse évidente. En revanche il sentit la douleur diminuer.

Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Harry lui sourire tendrement.

- Pas besoin de chercher, c'est naturel apparemment, murmura celui-ci avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser furtivement, beaucoup plus léger.

- C'est fou ce qu'un rien te met de meilleure humeur, releva Drago en ricanant.

Harry ne répondit rien mais continua de sourire doucement.

- Tu es vraiment complètement lunatique, murmura Drago.

Il ôta sa main mais caressa le tatouage, suivant ses courbes du bout des doigts.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Drago à regarder la marque qui s'éclaircissait lentement, Harry à regarder Drago. Ils se sentaient plus apaisés, et apprécièrent ce temps.

Drago soudain eut une révélation.

Fixant plus intensément le tatouage, il murmura :

- Marque-moi.

- Pardon ? réagit Harry, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Marque-moi, répéta Drago, plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Marque-moi, répéta-t-il fermement. Marque-moi avant qu'un autre le fasse. Marque-moi pour que quoi qu'il advienne, tu sois et restes pour toujours le premier et le seul maître de mon être.

Harry rendit à Drago son regard et resta silencieux. Drago s'approcha de lui, passa ses mains sur ses joues avant d'attraper sa nuque pour l'attirer vers son visage. Il l'embrassa, et l'embrassa encore.

- Marque-moi. Fais que je ne sois que tien, que tien à jamais, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie de faire autrement. Pour que même lorsqu'il posera sa Marque sur mon bras, elle n'ait aucun sens, parce que tu auras déjà posé la tienne. Marque-moi. Fais que je n'appartienne qu'à toi. Fais-moi tiens. Marque-moi. Marque-moi. Marque-moi.

Drago continua de répéter ces mots en les chuchotant de plus en plus, les entrecoupant de baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

Harry attrapa Drago et le fit s'assoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, et ses mains caressèrent son dos et sa peau, tandis qu'il lui rendait ses baisers et en provoquait d'autres, plus forts, plus profonds, plus passionnés encore.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry attrapa les bras de Drago et les fit passer au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'ils viennent dans son dos. Drago les fit passer sous sa chemise et caressa la peau de son amant.

Harry reprit la chaîne de Drago et lentement, la fit passer autour de son propre cou.

Il rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres du visage de Drago et murmura :

- Tu es mien, et je suis tien.

Il l'embrassa encore. Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Drago pour les déplacer sur son cou, sa gorge, son épaule, sa gorge à nouveau. Il parcourait la peau de Drago de baisers sensuels et Drago fermait les yeux, s'offrant à son amant, son amour, son Prince.

Harry remonta dans le cou et redescendit déposer un baiser au-dessus de la clavicule. Il resta à cet endroit, l'embrassa, mordilla. Drago laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un point sensible et continua d'y jouer avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Drago se serra plus contre lui.

Harry ressentit une envie de faire quelque chose. Il recula un instant. Pour mieux plonger.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau souple, jusqu'au sang. Drago échappa un cri de douleur. Harry émit un grondement sourd.

Drago agrippa plus fort le dos d'Harry et griffa sa peau. Harry mordit plus fort. Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière, dans un soupir, et la laissa revenir contre celle d'Harry. Harry mordit plus fort encore.

Drago fit remonter ses mains pour entourer le haut du dos et le visage d'Harry de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant. Harry mordit encore.

Plus fort. Drago se serra avec force contre lui.

Ils restèrent un instant suspendus.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir. Harry détacha ses dents de la peau du cou de Drago. Il embrassa l'endroit qui saignait un peu. Lécha sensuellement les gouttes qui perlaient. Fit taire le loup qui s'éveillait au gout du sang. Embrassa encore, une dernière fois. Se recula.

Drago relâcha son emprise pour mieux se blottir contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés, reprenant son souffle. Leurs cœurs battaient fort, à l'unisson.  
Harry caressa les cheveux de Drago et son œil fut attiré par la marque désormais translucide qui ornait son poignet.

Il se rappela l'admiration que lui portait Drago et sourit. Elle était belle, c'était vrai, si l'on oubliait comment elle était arrivée là. Quand tout serait terminé, Harry se promit d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose avec une valeur un peu plus positive.

Son regard se posa alors sur la marque qu'il venait de faire dans le cou de Drago. Encore rouge, et ovale, irrégulière, bleutée entre les deux lignes rougies. Elle n'était pas très belle, mais elle était significative.

Et elle avait été créée avec beaucoup plus de sens et de valeur. Cela compensait. Amplement. Harry embrassa Drago sur la tempe.

Ca y est, ils étaient marqués tous les deux et ils s'appartenaient tous les deux. Harry caressa lentement la marque, puis le collier toujours autour du cou de Drago, et puis suivit la chaîne des doigts jusqu'à son cou à lui autour duquel il l'avait enroulée.

Il sentait les bras de Drago l'enserrer et lui-même tenait fort Drago contre lui.

Il aima cette sensation qu'ils étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

- Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, lui répondit-il.

Drago dégagea son visage et Harry le prit entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent et leurs esprits se mêlèrent avec amour.

Une aura lumineuse les enveloppa, dissipant la noirceur qui leur tournait autour, et qui les avait trop emplis ces derniers temps.

.

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir triste. Il aurait voulu que jamais de telles choses ne se produisent.

A cet instant, tandis que son esprit clairvoyant lui faisait connaître les actes d'un certain jeune sorcier qu'il avait cherché à protéger, le désir de retourner dans le temps et de changer des choses se fit en lui.

Il ressentit le désir de donner une autre vie à ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce désir ne se prolongea pas.

Tout était nécessaire pour la réussite du Pouvoir d'Amour. Il n'aimait pas ces nécessités, mais il savait que les choses ne pouvaient être autrement.

Dumbledore regarda à nouveau autour de lui, sondant son environnement. A nouveau sa tentative se révéla infructueuse.

Il ne savait pas où il était bien qu'il en ait une idée, mais il ne savait pas comment sortir. Dolores Ombrage avait très bien fait son travail.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore était prisonnier et ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même.

Dans un sourire amusé, Dumbledore félicita mentalement ses ravisseurs.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée_****] : **

J'ai trouvé la formule sans vraiment la chercher, et je l'ai trouvée à la fois belle et parfaite pour ce chapitre. Je me suis basée sur « _paix à son âme_ », adressée souvent aux morts, ou à ceux qui souffrent, et sur le concept de sacrifice de l'âme. Enfin, j'ai trouvé le sens après avoir trouvé la formulation en vérité.

Dans la première version, ce chapitre était deux chapitres, et l'autre s'appelait _Marqués A Jamais_, en référence aux marques physiques mais bien sûr aussi aux marques psychologiques, émotionnelles, morales, que les épreuves de ce chapitre imposent. J'ai gardé _Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée_, titre que je trouve plus fort encore.

L'idée de sacrifice est exprimée clairement par Drago lorsqu'il réalise qu'Harry se sacrifie complètement en acceptant de jouer le jeu, de jouer son rôle, de faire ce que les Lestrange demandent. Et agissant ainsi, il va contre lui-même.

_Paix à son âme_, est plutôt ici comme une prière des lecteurs, de moi-même, de Drago, de Dumbledore. Une prière qu'Harry puisse retrouver la paix, retrouver qui il est, retrouver un apaisement, après ce qu'il aura été obligé de vivre ici.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Cf. les explications du titre.

Chapitre terrible, quand je le relis, quand je le travaille, à chaque fois, je soupire de soulagement une fois arrivée à la fin. Je m'implique beaucoup dans mon histoire, et cela m'est terrible de faire subir des choses pareilles aux personnages. J'espère que cela aura été du côté lecteur.

Harry est en train de se perdre, à cause de ce qu'il est obligé de vivre, à cause des souffrances des uns et des autres autour de lui, et des siennes. Il est un garçon comme les autres, il n'est pas parfait, il n'est pas un héros.

Il peut ressentir de la haine, de la colère, il peut se laisser tenter par le pouvoir. Cela s'était déjà vu lorsqu'il avait pris des risques contre Bellatrix Lestrange à Noël, et lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à la sauvagerie du loup qui est en lui.

J'ai vraiment voulu marquer l'importance et l'action de Drago dans ce chapitre, malgré la passivité et soumission apparente, justement d'ailleurs. Il est forcé d'être dans cette attitude et situation, mais ce n'est pas vraiment qui il est, et ce n'est pas non plus vraiment comment leur relation fonctionne.

Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, ils agissent tous les deux. Et cela est si fort que ça reste vrai même lorsqu'ils sont forcés à agir différemment. C'est la force de leur amour et de leur Lien, la force du Pouvoir d'Amour contre la Magie des Ténèbres.

Oui ils se marquent tous les deux : Harry fait une marque visible car cela va avec l'esprit du chapitre et du moment, et parce qu'ils ne pourront éviter que Voldemort le fasse plus tard. Mais en réalité, les marques qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre en eux ne sont pas des marques physiques. Ils sont tous les deux imprimés l'un dans l'autre par leur amour.

Leur marque mutuelle s'exprime par cette nécessité de toujours agir pour l'autre, dans l'intérêt de l'autre, en fonction de l'autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le montrer pour le ressentir et le savoir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de marques noires pour clamer qu'ils s'appartiennent.

Je ne commenterai pas la toute fin, je vous laisse réagir dessus.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Que va-t-il encore se passer ? Est-ce bientôt terminé ? Parviendront-ils, l'un comme l'autre, à retrouver une relation saine et une sérénité, une fois sortis d'ici ?

Que veut Voldemort ? Comment va-t-il réagir à la façon dont les choses ont évoluées, et au développement de Darren Prince ?

Que se passe-t-il avec Dumbledore ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Saga _Harry Potter _: personnages de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Mangemorts cruels et sadiques, et fous, et haine d'Harry envers eux.

*Saga _Star Wars _: tentation d'un héros par le pouvoir, dans l'idée qu'il pourra ainsi protéger ceux qu'il aime.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Bonsoir, Papa, C'Est Moi. Enfin… 'Moi'_], Harry et Drago devront encore tenir face aux dernières épreuves des Lestrange et de Voldemort, avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux…


	31. Chapter 30 - Bonsoir Papa, C'Est 'Moi'

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Semaine chez les Lestrange.

Après avoir infligé à Harry et Drago plusieurs heures en compagnies de Détraqueurs, le couple Mangemort leur impose de torturer une Moldue prisonnière. Harry se laisse envahir à la fois par la fascination et le rejet qu'il éprouve pour la magie noire qu'il commence à appréhender, et se laisse emporter. Il tue l'innocente.

Le couple Lestrange punit Drago, et Harry intervient en clamant que le jeune homme lui appartient. Bellatrix le prend à son propre jeu et enchaîne Drago comme un esclave et force sa soumission. Ils enseignent la magie noire à Harry uniquement.

Harry est à cran, il n'a que trop côtoyé la magie noire et le pouvoir qu'elle engendre, et il ne supporte physiquement et psychologiquement pas les souvenirs des derniers jours. Il s'énerve, et perd le contrôle de lui-même sur Drago : il agit comme les Lestrange l'espéraient, en maître. Drago le repousse, malgré les pulsations provoquées par les chaînes le poussant à obéir, et Harry réalise avec désespoir et colère ce qu'il est en train de devenir.

Voldemort appelle le couple de Mangemorts. Harry ressent la douleur sur son bras et à sa cicatrice mais parvient à le cacher le temps que les Lestrange s'en aillent. Drago le convainc de regarder enfin la marque que le mage noir lui a imposée, et ils découvrent qu'il s'agit d'une marque différente de celle des Mangemorts, et plus élégante.

Drago demande à Harry de le marquer, pour que jamais Voldemort ne puisse en avoir la primeur. Harry le mord dans le cou et laisse une marque, et enroule les chaînes de Drago autour de lui, pour répéter plus profondément qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre, même dans les épreuves les plus terribles.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi 1er mars au samedi soir 2 mars

**Attention : **encore un peu de violence morale et émotionnelle dans ce chapitre, mais moins

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 30 – Bonsoir Papa, C'est Moi. Enfin… 'Moi'**

.

Severus avait transplané auprès de Voldemort dès qu'il avait ressenti la Marque le brûler. Il se demandait plusieurs choses alors.

Qu'avait prévu le mage noir qui nécessitait une réunion des Mangemorts après ces semaines centrées sur les activités du Ministère ? Les Lestrange seraient-ils présents et Severus pourrait-il avoir des nouvelles de son fils ?

Allait-il entendre parler peut-être enfin de Dumbledore, pour avoir au moins une idée de ce qui lui était arrivé et si le mérite en revenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Comment allait Harry et Drago ? Comment allaient aussi Lucius et Narcissa ? Que se passerait-il aujourd'hui dans leur réunion et quel serait le bouc émissaire du jour ? Ils n'avaient pas eu de grande réunion depuis longtemps et Severus avait besoin de nouvelles et d'informations.

Toutes ces questions sans réponses s'effacèrent immédiatement de l'esprit de Severus lorsqu'il atterrit près du Manoir Malefoy, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait poser ses rendez-vous avec ses fidèles.

Il ferma son esprit et mit en avant ce qu'il laissait voir au mage noir lorsque celui-ci se prenait l'envie d'user de légilimencie sur lui. Son visage se composa son air neutre, froid et indifférent, et il frappa à la porte.

Ce fut Narcissa qui lui ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas un sourire pour lui mais son regard exprimait son appréciation de le voir encore ce jour-ci. Il était venu presque tous les jours de la semaine, pas très longtemps, juste pour le thé. Il savait à quel point Narcissa était inquiète pour Drago, et passer du temps avec elle permettait à la fois de la réconforter un peu tout en admettant silencieusement que lui aussi s'en faisait pour son fils.

Lucius n'était pas souvent là, très occupé désormais avec son nouvel emploi au Ministère. Son don pour les finances et ses techniques de manipulation avaient fait doubler les caisses du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui l'avait fait remonter dans ses bonnes grâces. Lucius avait reprit des couleurs, de l'assurance, de l'arrogance, et son air hautain, et il aimait ça.

Narcissa était heureuse pour son mari, mais ne pas savoir ce que pouvait endurer son fils la rendait folle d'inquiétude et l'empêchait de réellement se réjouir. Et puis, même si les choses semblaient bien marcher pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la victoire ne lui était pas encore assurée.

Harry Potter était toujours en vie et très actif, les mouvements de résistance étaient présents et grandissants au sein du pays, et personne n'était à l'abri de revirements des évènements ou d'être la cible de nouvelles attaques.

L'Ordre du Phoenix avait attaqué plusieurs domiciles de Mangemorts ou partisans reconnus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissant leur symbole doré à chaque fois sur les lieux, comme une réponse à la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'élevait dans le ciel après un forfait de Mangemorts. Il y avait eu des deuils dans les deux camps.

Narcissa s'inquiétait aussi pour ses amies, et en particulier pour Alice Nott, qui avait perdu son mari à la Bataille du Ministère.

Personne ne savait comment il avait été tué, on l'avait juste retrouvé, éventré, la gorge ouverte, à côté de deux autres Mangemorts dans le même état. Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin dans leur camp pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé, et Alice Nott avait du mal à supporter de ne pas savoir pourquoi son mari n'avait pas été tué « normalement ».

Son fils Théodore, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas bronché à l'annonce de la mort de son père. Il avait regardé sa mère fixement et puis était parti s'isoler. Sa façon à lui de réagir, comme depuis toujours.

Il y avait eu aussi d'autres épouses qui avaient perdu leurs maris ce jour-là et d'autres depuis. Narcissa n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ceux qui avaient pu provoquer cela car elle savait que les Mangemorts tuaient bien aussi les maris et pères de l'autre camp.

Et même les mères et épouses, puisqu'en face, les femmes aussi se battaient et participaient aux opérations dangereuses. Le côté un peu vieux jeu des familles aristocrates faisait rester les femmes chez elles, ou leur trouvait d'autres façons de contribuer, mais très peu partaient en mission avec leurs maris. Très peu d'ailleurs avaient la Marque sur le bras.

Narcissa ne voyait bien que sa sœur à avoir reçu ce privilège… ou ce fardeau, tout dépendait du point de vue. Mrs Malefoy ne se plaignait pas un instant de ce qu'on attendait d'elle car cela ne la forçait pas à faire des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, pas trop en tout cas.

Et dans la catégorie des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, il y avait de laisser son fils subir une pseudo-formation derrière laquelle se cachait sa sœur pour mieux torturer Drago qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Severus salua respectueusement Narcissa et elle le mena, en bonne hôtesse qu'elle était, jusqu'à la grande salle dans laquelle siégeaient déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques Mangemorts.

Severus fut accueilli aussi chaleureusement que cela était possible par le mage noir, et fut invité à prendre place. Narcissa quitta la pièce. Severus et Lucius se saluèrent d'un signe de tête silencieux. Voldemort discutait agréablement avec certains d'entre eux, attendant que tous soient arrivés pour commencer la réunion. Severus ne savait pas ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur et redoutait un peu de le savoir.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient déjà là et Severus mourrait d'envie de leur demander des nouvelles de son fils mais il se retint et jugea préférable d'attendre la fin de la réunion. Ceux que l'on attendait encore arrivèrent rapidement. Personne n'aimait faire patienter le Maître trop longtemps.

Voldemort ouvrit enfin leur réunion en annonçant ce pourquoi ils étaient réunis ce jour-là.

- Mes amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer deux choses, et pour préparer une nouvelle grande opération.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Pour Severus en tous cas.

- Premièrement, je crois avoir trouvé une personne que je cherche depuis longtemps. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, tous ici n'ont besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Mais sachez que c'est une nouvelle qui me réjouit et qui fera avancer nos projets. Enfin, les miens.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Severus se demanda s'il avait trouvé l'héritier de Serpentard ou s'il avait trouvé… Oh, par Merlin, Harry n'aurait pas été démasqué tout de même ?!

Non, il l'aurait dit. Severus crut que ses hypothèses allaient lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

Il reprit immédiatement le contrôle de lui-même, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

- La deuxième très bonne nouvelle est la suivante : vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la mystérieuse disparition d'Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être croyiez-vous que c'était de mon fait. Je l'avoue, cela ne l'était point. Aujourd'hui, ce matin-même, Dolores Ombrage m'a fait parvenir un message, par l'intermédiaire de notre nouveau Ministre, pour m'annoncer que c'était elle qui le détenait prisonnier et qu'elle était la seule à savoir où il était.

Le silence était exceptionnel. Que ce soit du à la surprise ou au manque d'assurance quant à la réaction adaptée à avoir, pas une personne ne bougeait ni n'émettait le moindre son.

Tous regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres en attendant la suite. Severus, particulièrement, était très attentif.

- Elle désire utiliser Dumbledore comme monnaie d'échange contre la direction totale de Poudlard et une assurance magique qu'elle ne sera ni détrônée ni tuée. Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…

Le rire machiavélique qui suivit en disait long sur les réelles intentions du mage noir. Severus secoua la tête. Ombrage était vraiment stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait marchander avec Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait particulièrement les marchés, chantages, et toutes sortes de moments dans lesquels il n'était pas seul détenteur du pouvoir. S'il attrapait Ombrage, elle passerait un mauvais moment.

D'ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait sûrement chercher un moyen de l'atteindre par l'intérieur de Pou…

- Severus… sussura Voldemort. Mon cher Severus. Je peux toujours compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Et voilà. _

- Ce sera un honneur, Maître, s'inclina Severus immédiatement. Seulement, j'aurais une remarque, si vous me le permettez.

- Je t'écoute.

- Elle sera particulièrement méfiante quant à mes agissements ou discours avec elle, fit remarquer le sorcier.

- Cela est vrai, c'est pourquoi j'avais prévu de confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps, répondit Voldemort.

- Qui cela, Maître ?

- Drago Malefoy. Tu rattraperas ses bourdes et ce sera l'occasion pour lui de recevoir une véritable tâche à accomplir pour nous. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal, il faut commencer de lui mettre un peu la pression à ce petit imbécile…

Severus plissa furtivement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au couple Lestrange qui ricanait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient encore fait…

- Pourquoi pas Darren Prince ? proposa alors Narcissa, tout son courage en main.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, Narcissa, tonna Voldemort.

Elle se tassa sur sa chaise et baissa la tête.

- Et parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Severus, tu veilleras à ce que Drago ne gâche pas tout mais tu le laisseras agir seul et chercher seul comment faire, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, maître.

- Bien. J'espère avoir des résultats et des réponses rapidement.

Severus hocha la tête. Ah, voilà qui était une très bonne nouvelle pour Drago comme pour lui. Severus savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le charger de quelques missions, et si la première n'était que cela, peut-être Drago ne risquerait-il jamais de s'en voir confier une plus difficile ou éprouvante.

Et puis Severus aurait de bonnes excuses des deux côtés pour chercher Dumbledore et enquêter sur Ombrage désormais. Il se demandait en revanche ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu pour Harry, enfin Darren Prince.

Les pensées de Severus furent interrompues par ce qu'annonçait le mage noir.

- Nos prochaines cibles seront Gringotts et le Chemin de Traverse.

Tous s'y attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre la rue commerçante à Noël mais ce n'était que partie remise, et Voldemort voulait avoir la main sur le cœur économique du monde sorcier britannique.

- Le plan d'attaque reste encore à déterminer précisément, continua le mage noir. Mais je veux que nous contrôlions la zone, et que ceux qui y habitent et y commercent sentent notre menace sur leurs vies.

- Maître ? sollicita alors Lucius Malefoy.

- Je t'écoute.

- Au sujet de Gringotts, avez-vous prévu de menacer et d'attaquer également, ou prévoyez-vous une autre stratégie avec les Gobelins ? demanda le sorcier.

- Bien sûr que j'ai prévu une autre stratégie, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais comment marchent les Gobelins ! Et surtout, ce que je risque à les attaquer de front ! Imbécile ! s'énerva Voldemort en sifflant.

Lucius Malefoy se recula sur son siège et baissa la tête. Ses mains crispées trahissaient la peur qu'il avait de recevoir un sortilège, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attrapa pas sa baguette et se contenta de le regarder froidement.

- Les Gobelins suivent leur appât du gain, et leur désir de retrouver des objets qu'ils ont fabriqués et que les sorciers leur ont pris. Nous avons de quoi attiser leur convoitise sur ces deux points : grâce aux familles Black et Malefoy, nous possédons plusieurs créations venant des Gobelins.

Le mage noir se tourna vers Severus.

- Ensuite, Severus, je sais que ta famille a toujours cherché à rester loin des enjeux politiques, mais j'ai besoin de certaines de leurs possessions pour marchander avec ces créatures cupides.

- Je sais, Maître, mais malgré toutes nos conversations, mes cousines refusent de prendre part à tout cela.

Voldemort resta pensif un instant. Si certains se demandaient pourquoi il ne les attaquait tout simplement pas pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin, Severus et Narcissa eux, en connaissaient bien la raison.

La lignée des Nimwë se transmettait depuis des générations un ensemble de joyaux de très grande valeur et aux propriétés magiques exceptionnelles. Les Gobelins seraient prêts à tout pour n'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un, et il en existait une douzaine.

La mère de Severus et sa sœur en avaient reçu chacune la moitié mais Severus avait préféré tout redonner à ses cousins, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, et sa position étant trop risquée. Bérénice, Andromaque, et Lancelot se partageaient donc aujourd'hui cette partie de la fortune de leur famille, si bien gardée.

Le mage noir n'avait pas attaqué directement les détenteurs et protecteurs de ces joyaux car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer par la menace et la torture, mais il désespérait d'obtenir ces pierres magiques.

- Severus, ton neveu est nouveau dans la famille, ils lui montreront ce que je cherche à un moment ou à un autre. Arrange-toi avec lui et débrouillez-vous pour m'en récupérer au moins un, déclara Voldemort. Et rapidement, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si vous n'y parvenez pas assez vite, nous trouveront autre chose pour les Gobelins. J'ai quelques éléments en tête mais je préférerais les garder pour d'autres desseins.

- Bien, Maître.

Severus ne croyait pas sa chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui donnait que des missions peu délicates, et dont il pourrait s'en sortir. Mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop rapidement…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les autres, tous ceux qui n'ont pas déjà une occupation pleine, vous êtes chargés de surveiller et de laisser déjà planer une menace sur ceux qui tiennent les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Quant à ceux qui travaillent au Ministère, faites sentir aux employés qui ne sont pas de notre bord qu'ils feraient mieux de s'y mettre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tout le monde se levait déjà, et Voldemort ajouta :

- Severus je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire, mais j'ai encore une chose à te demander.

Bien sûr. Evidemment. Et cela allait sûrement être moins agréable que les missions précédemment énoncées. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

.

Les Mangemorts partaient rapidement, mais Severus, juste après avoir parlé à Voldemort, parvint à rattraper Bellatrix et Rodolphus avant qu'ils ne quittent la demeure. Narcissa arriva en même temps près de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, surent qu'ils voulaient la même chose.

Le couple Lestrange les regarda approcher en ricanant.

- Alors, sœurette, tu veux des nouvelles de ton fils ? lança Bellatrix. Mais cela me surprend de te voir là, Severus, tu te soucies donc tellement de ton petit neveu ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Je venais simplement vérifier qu'il répondait aux attentes du Maître.

- Ah, cela… Pour cela oui, il répond même très, très bien… susurra Bellatrix.

Severus montra une mine satisfaite mais intérieurement s'inquiéta. Jusqu'où Harry était-il donc allé pour garder son rôle ?

- Quant à ton rejeton, en revanche, lui, fait plutôt honneur à son père… reprit Bellatrix en se tournant vers Narcissa. Il est lâche, trouillard, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir Prince pour lui sauver la mise, ou il serait plus abîmé, à l'heure qu'il est.

Les Lestrange ricanèrent en cœur avant de s'éclipser et de disparaître.

Severus et Narcissa échangèrent un regard à nouveau.

- Je peux te parler en privé ? demanda Narcissa à voix basse.

- Bien sûr, répondit Severus.

Vérifiant que tout le monde était bien parti, et surtout le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que Lucius était occupé ailleurs, Narcissa entraîna Severus dans une pièce un peu isolée.

Elle jeta quelques sorts pour assurer leur tranquillité et le secret de leur conversation et se tourna vers Severus.

- Darren protège Drago des Lestrange, dit-elle simplement avant de se taire, ne sachant pas trop comment amener ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Je lui ai dit de ne pas trop en faire, mais quand il a quelque chose en tête… enchaîna Severus pour aider Narcissa à en venir là où elle le désirait.

- Ils… ils s'aiment n'est-ce pas ? demanda Narcissa avec hésitation. Je veux dire… j'ai eu l'impression, plusieurs fois, que ce n'était pas juste une attirance passagère, mais qu'ils éprouvaient de réels sentiments, et des sentiments forts. N'est-ce pas ?

Severus la regarda fixement comme pour jauger de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avouer. Elle était une mère, protéger et aimer Drago était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle.

- Oui, ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment profondément, répondit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment c'est né, mais c'est quelque chose de fort. Ils ont commencé par se défier, et puis ils se sont détestés, et puis maintenant…

Severus sourit en se rendant compte que c'était véritablement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Drago.

- Severus, Darren Prince est-il vraiment un neveu si lointain et inconnu ? Il est un peu apparu de nulle part et tu… tu as l'air de te soucier de lui, sincèrement. Alors, je me demandais…

- Il est mon fils, décida d'admettre Severus.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux devant la révélation.

- Je peux te faire confiance pour ne dévoiler cela à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- B… bien sûr, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien, ce serait comme trahir Drago. Je suis une mère.

- Je sais. Merci.

Il y eut un silence tandis que Narcissa rassemblait ses idées.

- Cela explique d'avantage d'incohérences, principalement généalogiques, sortit-elle après quelques minutes silencieuses. Et ton attitude... Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que d'autres ait remarqué. Mais j'ai pu voir que tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour Darren.

- Oui, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de famille à moi, et je me suis soudainement retrouvé avec ce gamin qui a débarqué devant chez moi pour me déclarer qu'il était mon fils, et qu'il venait à Poudlard, et qu'il vivrait chez moi…

Narcissa regarda Severus avec tendresse.

- Au moins, il a trouvé sa place, murmura-t-elle presque avec tristesse.

- Je sais. J'ai bien vu, répondit Severus en se retenant de grimacer.

- Tout ce qui compte pour moi est de garder Drago sain et sauf, ajouta Narcissa d'une voix douce.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose et agir en conséquence ensuite, mais Darren est entêté et ambitieux, et parfois je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Et puis ce n'est pas simple. Je n'ai pas été là avant, comment puis-je me permettre de lui dicter sa conduite aujourd'hui ?

Severus se rendait compte que la plupart de ce qu'il disait était vrai et réellement applicable. Il se rendait aussi compte que cela lui faisait du bien d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, en tant que nouveau père d'un adolescent dans un contexte aussi compliqué et sombre.

Narcissa et lui s'assirent et se mirent à parler, à cœurs ouverts, ou presque.

.

Les Lestrange avaient transplané directement chez eux mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de retourner voir Darren et Drago qu'ils sentirent la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mage noir apparut entre eux.

Ils le saluèrent aussitôt avec révérence.

- Je veux les voir, emmenez-moi à eux, ordonna-t-il.

Le couple échangea un regard satisfait et guidèrent Voldemort. Ils ouvrirent les portes de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient laissé les deux jeunes gens et eurent un instant d'arrêt.

Ils étaient tous les deux endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Darren était assis appuyé contre le mur et Drago était à moitié sur lui, les chaînes toujours passées autour de Darren.

- Et bien, voilà qui est intéressant… murmura Voldemort, ravi.

Ils s'approchèrent. Voldemort se pencha au-dessus d'eux. Son regard fut attiré par le poignet de Darren sur lequel brillait la marque qu'il lui avait faite. Un rictus s'étira.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'avait jamais ôté le bracelet de cuir qu'il avait au bras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître, jamais, répondit Rodolphus.

- Hahaha… comme je l'avais prévu, cette marque le relit à moi, comme la vôtre, bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente. Il a du enlever le bracelet à cause de la douleur, une fois que vous étiez partis.

Les deux Mangemorts échangèrent un regard perplexe. Pourquoi le mage noir avait-il ainsi fait cet honneur au jeune homme, nouveau venu ?

- Il ne vous aime pas, ajouta Voldemort après un silence.

- Absolument pas, répondit Rodolphus en ricanant.

- Il nous déteste même, ajouta Bellatrix.

- Nous hait, serait même plus exact, renchérit son époux.

- Ah, parce que vous avez touché à son cher et tendre, je crois deviner… susurra Voldemort.

- Exactement, répondit le couple en chœur.

- Bien… très bien… Lestrange, réveille-les, ordonna alors le mage noir à Rodolphus.

Rodolphus Lestrange s'approcha donc de Darren et de Drago et tendit la main.  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse impressionnante et inhabituelle, agrippant tout aussi rapidement de son autre main le col du Mangemort, pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

Harry sursauta, fronça les sourcils, réalisa la situation. Il inspira profondément et lâcha Rodolphus qui recula en se massant le cou. Harry le vit et un rictus ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, Darren, c'est ainsi qu'on accueille ses visiteurs ? intervint Voldemort, rompant le contact haineux entre le jeune homme et le Mangemort.  
Harry détourna les yeux et fit bouger Drago qui dormait toujours. Il déroula la chaîne qu'il avait mise autour de son cou et réveilla Drago doucement.

Voldemort l'observa. Ces gestes tendres, ces regards intenses, cette façon de toujours être prêt à le protéger… Non seulement il s'agissait d'amour véritable mais il semblait y avoir davantage. Et le mage noir avait une petite idée sur la question.

Harry s'était relevé, Drago était assis à côté de lui, et Harry avait une main posée dans ses cheveux.

Drago ne se souciait plus d'avoir l'apparence d'un animal domestique, il savait qu'Harry ne le considérait pas comme ça, et puis de toute façon, au point où il en était… Au moins, il se sentait bien et en sécurité, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait à ce moment.

- Darren Prince… ravi de te revoir, s'adressa Voldemort à Darren  
Harry le salua simplement de la tête mais tout de même avec une certaine révérence.

- Alors, mon cadeau te plaît-il ? continua le mage noir en désignant du menton le tatouage noir et brillant qu'Harry avait sur le bras.

- C'est un honneur pour moi que de l'avoir reçu, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête à nouveau.

- Non, non, non, pas de ça entre nous, répliqua alors Voldemort en ricanant, je sais très bien que tu détestes cette impression de m'être lié, et cette sensation que j'aie pu prendre d'une façon ou d'une autre un peu de contrôle sur toi. Mais le trouves-tu beau au moins ?

Harry plissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

- Je peux lui accorder son élégance, répondit-il simplement.

Voldemort rit à nouveau.

- Je te l'ai dit mais je te le dis à nouveau : je t'aime bien, Darren Prince. Et ce que j'ai entendu sur toi à propos de cette semaine passée n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Harry jeta un œil vers Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

- Oui, ils m'ont raconté exclusivement tout ce qui s'était passé, continua Voldemort. Enfin, me l'ont montré plus exactement. Tu as un potentiel qui dépasse mes attentes, je sais que nous pourrons faire de grandes choses…

- Non, non, non, pas de ça entre nous, je sais très bien que vous ne voulez le pouvoir que pour vous tout seul, que vous ferez tout pour être certain que je ne vous renverserai pas un jour, et que vous détestez savoir que j'en serais capable… répliqua Harry avec insolence.

Drago se raidit à côté de lui.

_"Tu es vraiment complètement et irrémédiablement fou et suicidaire."_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais."_

_"Il y a plutôt intérêt, je ne serais pas dans la merde sinon…"_

Si Harry avait pu lever les yeux au ciel mentalement, il l'aurait fait. Mais Drago comprit très bien l'idée de toute manière.

Voldemort s'était encore mis à rire. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vit que les Lestrange jetaient des regards haineux à Darren, qui les leur rendait bien.

La tension était palpable entre les opposants, particulièrement entre Darren et Bellatrix.

- Alors, vous allez faire un marché entre vous, commença-t-il.

- Hors de question, répliqua immédiatement Darren.

- Jamais, répliquèrent à leur tour les deux Lestrange en même temps.

- _J'ai dit_… vous allez faire un marché entre vous, insista le mage noir sur un ton plus menaçant.

Cette fois personne n'osa le contredire.

- Donc, vous allez promettre de vous haïr en silence seulement, de ne pas laisser cela interférer avec mes plans, de ne rien gâcher sous je ne sais quel prétexte en rapport avec le sujet, et de ne pas vous attaquer mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que mes projets soient achevés. Alors ce jour-là, je vous donnerai une arène et on vendra des places pour venir vous voir vous taper dessus comme des enfants. Si vous ne respectez pas cela, vous aurez affaire à moi. Suis-je assez clair ?

Le silence se fit particulièrement lourd après la déclaration du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui commençait à s'énerver. Darren le premier hocha imperceptiblement la tête et il fut immédiatement suivi par Rodolphus puis par Bellatrix.

Voldemort étira ses lèvres en un large sourire satisfait.

- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile ! On peut se reconcentrer sur des affaires plus importantes maintenant ? Par-fait.

Voldemort s'approcha de Darren et de Drago, son regard posé sur ce dernier. Harry fut instantanément au maximum sur ses gardes, ce qui fit sourire le mage noir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien lui faire, murmura-t-il. Très joli, ce qu'il a dans le cou... Est-ce de ton fait ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec fermeté et sans aucune hésitation.

- C'est bien, c'est très bien même… Je ne suis absolument pas contre votre relation vous le savez bien, au contraire. Je ne suis pas contre non plus l'attitude que vous avez l'un envers l'autre et la tournure qu'a prise cette relation, peut-être involontairement au départ, mais le résultat est là. En revanche, je ne veux pas que ton cher et tendre devienne incapable d'agir et de réfléchir tout seul.

- Moi non plus, répondit alors Darren, plus tranquille déjà.

- Impeccable. Donc, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, mes très chers, vous allez ôter le collier et les chaînes de Drago, ordonna Voldemort. Et je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est toujours un Malefoy et sorcier de sang-pur. Sans oublier que vous offensez son compagnon à chaque fois que vous lui faites quelque chose, élément que je vous conseille de ne pas oublier.

Le sourire victorieux qui s'étira alors sur les lèvres d'Harry et de Drago ne valait pas les figures abasourdies et furieuses du couple de Mangemorts.  
Voldemort venait tout simplement de placer Darren, et Drago avec lui, au-dessus des Lestrange. C'était jouissif pour les deux jeunes hommes et d'une frustration extrême pour les Mangemorts.

- Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! insista le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec agacement.

A contrecœur et toujours en colère, Rodolphus leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Darren leva aussitôt la sienne et prononça d'une voix sourde et basse :

- Il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par _accident_, et je vous jure que vous le regretterez.

Rodolphus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne risqua pas la colère de Darren Prince. Il murmura quelques mots en agitant sa baguette, et les liens s'évaporèrent en fumée noire.

- Voilà qui est réglé, appuya Voldemort tandis qu'Harry aidait Drago qui se massait le cou à se relever. Il reste peu de temps avant que cette semaine ne se termine. J'ai su que Darren a plutôt bien été formé déjà, mais pas Drago en l'occurrence, et cela me chagrine. Cependant il était présent lors des divers apprentissages et j'espère qu'il en aura retenu quelque chose. Darren, je te laisse lui transmettre ce que tu auras acquis.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Une fois rentrés chez vous, Severus vous expliquera les petites missions que je vous confie. Rien de bien compliqué ni de trop risqué, rassurez-vous, expliqua Voldemort. Ce sont des missions à la fois pour vous faire la main et pour vous tester. Severus vous observera et me rapportera comment vous vous en débrouillerez.

Voldemort regarda les deux jeunes hommes l'un après l'autre dans les yeux. Harry soutint son regard. Drago aussi.

- Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous soumettrez nos deux recrues à une sorte de test final. Faites leur un parcours, des épreuves, faites leur faire ce qu'ils sont censés avoir appris. Oui, pour Drago aussi. Je veux connaître leurs attitudes et réactions en situations réelles, sans qu'ils aient le temps de réfléchir ou de s'entraîner avant de jeter tel ou tel sort. Est-ce compris ?

- Oui Maître.

- Très bien Maître.

Voldemort était satisfait.

- Bien, je vais maintenant vous laisser, je vous reverrai bientôt peut-être.

- Maître, si je puis me permettre… ? intervint Bellatrix. Malefoy ne sera pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit si nous mettons les tests de demain au niveau de Prince. Il n'est qu'une mauviette comme son père, incapable d'agir quand il le faut.

- Si je puis me permettre à mon tour… se manifesta alors Harry. Bien que je vous ferais un jour regretter les termes en lesquels vous parlez de Drago, Mrs Lestrange, j'aimerais solliciter toutefois que Drago ne soit pas obligé d'aller jusque-là où j'ai pu parvenir. Je ne pense pas qu'il réussira.

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Je ferai tout ce que Darren peut faire, intervint Drago avec force, les dents serrées. Et Darren, _très cher_… je suis encore capable de juger par moi-même mes propres capacités, _merci_ !

- Drago, tu sais très bien que… commença Harry.

- Je le ferai ! assena Drago d'une voix forte et déterminée en regardant Voldemort.

- Nous verrons donc… susurra le mage noir, ravi de la tournure des évènements. Bellatrix, Lestrange, venez avec moi. Laissez-les tranquilles jusqu'à demain, Drago a besoin de s'entraîner un peu.

Les mages noirs quittèrent la pièce. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?! réagit aussitôt Drago en réalisant ce qu'Harry était en train de faire.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et se concentra d'avantage. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage tandis qu'il atteignait l'esprit de Voldemort.

_- Je suis ravi, ravi, ravi ! s'exclamait-il avec véritable délectation. _

_- Maître, vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous pensiez avoir trouvé quelqu'un que vous cherchiez, parliez-vous de l'héritier de Serpentard ? demanda Bellatrix._

_- Tu devines bien, ma fidèle Bellatrix. Je crois bien l'avoir trouvé et tous les signes me le signalent. _

_Les deux Lestrange se regardèrent. _

_- Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de… Darren Prince ?_

_- Absolument. Il est à Serpentard, il est puissant, il a beaucoup de pouvoir, et il a déjà sa Force._

_- Sa Force ? Vous voulez-dire… Malefoy ?! _

_- Bien sûr. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il s'agit de bien plus qu'une simple amourette ? Il y a plus que des sentiments entre eux, il y a un véritable lien, et je suis sûr que c'est cela. _

_- Mais… avez-vous créé le lien entre Prince et vous, déjà ? _

_- Je ne suis pas certain, mais après tout, personne ne sait comment le lien se fait exactement. C'est propre à chaque nouveau Rex et chaque nouveau Princeps. Mais je me sens lié à lui d'une certaine façon, et je sais qu'il y a plusieurs étapes pour que le lien soit complet. Nous verrons comment les choses évoluent. Et puis, il a ma marque désormais, cela le lie d'avantage encore à moi. _

_- Donc vous pouvez être certain maintenant que Potter n'aura pas tous les héritiers et que vous pourrez même récupérer ceux qu'il a déjà mis de son côté._

_- Exactement. C'est une excellente journée !_

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il les tourna vers Drago et son regard brillait d'excitation. Toute l'obscurité des derniers jours s'était évanouie.

- Drago, il croit que c'est moi l'héritier de Serpentard ! Non seulement il ne va plus chercher le vrai, mais en plus il ne se méfiera plus, parce qu'il croit que je suis lié à lui comme un héritier, et par sa marque !

- Sérieusement ?!

- Attends, écoute la meilleure partie de tout ça : il perçoit un lien entre nous. Mais il est convaincu que c'est celui des héritiers !

- Par Merlin, c'est juste… excellent, c'est… C'est génial !

Drago commença par échapper un rire et puis Harry se mit à rire à son tour et les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire libérateur.

Drago attrapa Harry par le col et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? murmura Harry lorsque Drago le libéra enfin.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'interrogea Drago.

- Pour t'avoir traité de la façon dont je l'ai fait, pour avoir pris des décisions pour toi, pour avoir laissé ces salauds te faire ce qu'ils t'ont fait, pour…

Drago l'empêcha de terminer en l'embrassant de nouveau, tendrement cette fois.

- Je ne dis pas que ce furent les meilleurs moments de ma vie, c'est vrai. Mais regarde-nous. Nous pouvons leur prouver que nous sommes les plus forts. Et regarde-les. Ils croient tout ce que nous voulons.

Soudain, Drago eut une révélation. Dans un grand sourire il déclara :

- Nous allons gagner.

- Drago, je t'aime tellement ! s'exclama alors Harry avant de l'embrasser encore, passionnément.

- Je sais, je sais, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

Auraient-ils eu connaissance du lendemain, auraient-ils peut-être profité d'avantage de ce moment heureux au milieu de leurs sombres journées.

Et peut-être ne se seraient-ils pas disputés.

- Bon, pour demain, je sais que tu as dis que tu ferais ce qu'ils veulent mais… commença Harry après qu'ils se soient suffisamment embrassés.

- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! s'énerva Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une chaîne pendant quelques jours que ça veut dire que je ne vaux plus rien désormais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois plongé toi aussi dans la magie noire... voulut préciser Harry. Regarde ce que ça me fait faire ! Et puis je veux te protéger de ça.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais déjà en plein dedans ! Et arrête de me surprotéger comme ça, tu n'es pas ma mère ! s'énerva Drago pour de bon.

- Premièrement, j'aime penser que, justement, je peux être là peut t'éviter ça, répondit Harry. Deuxièmement, ta mère, excuse-moi, mais elle ne fait pas grand-chose pour t'en éloigner, au contraire même je dirais. Attends avant de t'énerver. Troisièmement, je ne pense pas que tu serais « en plein dedans » vu que tu prends peur dès qu'il y a de la violence.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Non mais je rêve ?! Tu t'entends là ?! Je ne suis pas un trouillard, je peux aussi me battre et…

- Si, tu es un trouillard Malefoy, répliqua Harry en colère à son tour. Mais ce n'est pas grave, moi je ne le suis pas, et puisque tu n'aimes pas la violence et la magie noire, autant te l'éviter en te cachant derrière moi.

- Oh, ta gueule maintenant Po-

- DRAGO, cria Harry, furieux.

Drago corrigea, conscient de l'erreur qu'il avait failli faire, mais beaucoup trop énervé pour s'en sentir coupable.

- DARREN. Merde à la fin, je ne suis pas ton bon petit mec qui va t'attendre pendant que t'iras te battre. Et je te signale _Darren Prince_, que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois ! rappela-t-il.

- Et elle ne semble pas porter ses fruits !

- Apparemment non !

Les deux garçons se toisèrent en silence.

Après un long moment à se toiser, Harry soupira.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'aies pas à vivre avec les mêmes cauchemars que moi, murmura-t-il, moins en colère.

- Laisse-moi en décider, répondit fermement Drago. J'ai conscience de tout ça. Laisse-moi décider de ma vie, ou du peu que je peux encore décider dessus. S'il te plaît.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Tous deux se sentaient mal, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la dispute, et ils commençaient à s'en rendre compte.

Harry avait des poussées d'exaspération et avait l'impression de ne pas supporter que Drago ne fasse pas ce qu'il lui dise de faire, tout en réalisant qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées.

Drago avait, lui, l'impression que son ventre se tordait étrangement tandis qu'il résistait à Harry, et qu'il restait loin de lui sans chercher à faire tout ce qu'il disait, tout en réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il réalisa alors avec horreur que ce qu'il croyait être des effets du collier infligé par les Lestrange était resté en lui, même une fois le collier ôté. _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!_

- Ce n'est pas toi, prononça Harry à voix haute, faisant écho aux pensées de Drago. Je pense que le collier, la façon dont tu as été traité, et la situation, t'ont d'avantage imprégné que ce que l'on pensait. Et mon contact avec la magie noire et avec le pouvoir mêlés à tout ça ont sûrement du m'imprégner plus qu'on ne le pensait aussi. Surtout si on y ajoute ce qu'il y avait déjà avant.

Harry avait parlé lentement, comme s'il était concentré sur ses paroles. Drago hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il détestait cela. Et étrangement, cela lui semblait naturel. Et il haïssait ce dernier sentiment.

Ils se parlèrent peu durant le reste de la journée. Harry essaya d'enseigner à Drago les techniques et sortilèges qu'il avait appris mais avec peu de succès.

Si Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'incapacité évidente de Drago à plonger dans la magie noire, et s'il ne montra pas à quel point il préférait cela, il n'en pensait pas moins, et Drago le comprit parfaitement.

Ils s'endormirent assis contre le mur, simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, épaules et têtes en contact, leurs mains s'effleurant à peine.

Juste pour être quand même ensembles malgré leurs désaccords parce qu'ils en avaient besoin et qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre dans les moments sombres.

.

Et le lendemain arriva bien trop rapidement à leur goût.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et dégaina sa baguette à l'instant même où un craquement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il se rappela rapidement que Drago et lui seraient testés toute la journée alors il n'attendit pas pour établir un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux tout en réveillant Drago en le secouant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Drago.

- Quelque chose est apparu dans la pièce mais c'est invisible, murmura Harry en se levant lentement.

Drago sortit sa baguette et se leva à son tour. Ils observèrent les environs en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes sans un mouvement ou un bruit, Drago soupira et baissa sa baguette en se tournant vers Harry.

- Bon tu es sûr que tu n'as pas simplement cru qu'il y av-…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un jet de lumière fonça droit sur lui, traversant sans peine le bouclier protecteur placé au départ par Harry.

Harry, l'esprit aux portes de toutes les magies qu'il pouvait utiliser, avança le bras devant Drago en déployant une onde de pouvoir qui avala le sortilège. Drago avait la main crispée sur sa baguette, preuve qu'il était terrifié, bien qu'il fasse de grands efforts pour ne pas le montrer.

Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé et Drago avait envie de se faire tout petit. Harry resta un peu devant lui et son compagnon se garda bien de faire une seule remarque à ce sujet étant donné qu'il venait, une fois encore, de lui sauver la vie.

Reportant son attention sur la menace devant eux, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours invisible. Il prit garde à ne faire aucun bruit ni même un mouvement et scruta l'espace sombre de la pièce.

Harry faisait de même mais avait développé d'avantage de sensibilité : les sens aiguisés et plus avancés du loup en lui, lui permettaient d'entendre des bruissements infimes, et déployer son pouvoir lui faisait ressentir chaque minuscule mouvement dans son rayon.

Il pointa brusquement sa baguette sur un point et lança un Stupéfix puissant. L'onde arrondie qui apparut dans le vide lui fit connaître l'exacte position de son adversaire et désormais qu'il l'avait capté, il n'allait plus le perdre. Il enchaîna alors les sortilèges d'attaque pour révéler son adversaire, mais ils semblaient être constamment contrés.

Drago suivait ce combat des yeux pour être prêt à intervenir au cas où mais gardait un œil sur les alentours, la leçon retenue. Il devinait que leurs attaquants devaient être les Lestrange, et un seul seulement était plus ou moins révélé.

Et il fut satisfait de lui d'avoir eu tel réflexe. Car en effet, une deuxième attaque survint d'un autre côté, mais Drago était prêt et il la contra avant de riposter rapidement. Harry perçut le combat qui avait débuté derrière lui mais du rester concentré sur le sien.

Il sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose pour prendre la main, et comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Tandis qu'il continuait de se battre, il plongea au fond de lui-même pour aller cherche la magie noire. Il ne sut comment juger le fait qu'elle s'éveilla immédiatement, à peine chercha-t-il à l'atteindre.

Et il la déploya. Une aura sombre se développa autour de lui, et Harry baissa sa baguette.

Les sorts continuèrent de fuser vers lui mais c'était comme si une onde de pouvoir l'entourait et les déviait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser. Drago fut distrait. Harry le regarda fermement.

Dans un réflexe inouï, Drago contra le sort qui venait sur lui et riposta en puisant dans ses instincts. Harry, qui le regardait, connecta leurs esprits au même instant. Le sort de Drago toucha sa cible dans un fracas puissant.

Harry leva sa baguette vers l'emplacement exact de son adversaire, qu'il ressentait parfaitement, et un jet de lumière fonça dessus.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus apparurent, à terre, essoufflés. Harry et Drago se regardèrent, et des sourires victorieux s'étirèrent sur leurs lèvres.

- Bravo, vous avez réussi la première épreuve, les félicita Rodolphus en se relevant tandis que Bellatrix bondissait sur ses pieds, un peu énervée.

- Tu as un peu triché Prince, tu as partagé de ton pouvoir avec Malefoy, il n'aurait pas pu m'atteindre comme ça si…

Le sortilège de Drago l'atteignit de plein fouet.

- _Et là_, il ne m'a pas aidé, gronda Drago.

Le couple Lestrange échangea un regard surpris et légèrement inquiet. Harry regarda Drago avec fierté.

- Bien, cette épreuve était pour tester vos réactions en combat et voir vos réflexes, les sortilèges que vous lancez… Prince, bravo pour avoir enseigné quelques éléments de ton apprentissage déjà à Malefoy qui a su les ré-exploiter. Nous voulions aussi voir, Prince, si tu utiliserais tout ton potentiel.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la deuxième épreuve ! Et la journée ne fait que commencer…

.

Drago courait. Il courait de toute ses forces, sa baguette crispée dans sa main, son bras en avant, prêt à réagir s'il tombait sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour savoir où était Harry et s'il allait bien.

Certes, il l'aurait su si Harry avait été blessé. Et puis de toute manière, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. C'était la fin de la journée, et Harry avait tellement laissé sortir son pouvoir noir qu'il devait être impossible de le vaincre à ce moment-même. Presque.

Après la première épreuve, les Lestrange les avaient soumis à des tests individuels, où ils avaient du lancer des sortilèges annoncés et les lancer correctement, et en montant leur intensité.

Drago avait vite été épuisé par l'effort, lui qui n'avait pas pratiqué cela durant la semaine. Et puis Harry avait déjà subi des entraînements éprouvants avec Sirius et Remus, et son endurance magique était plus développée.

Drago avait eu aussi un peu de mal dans les sortilèges de magie noire plus poussés qu'il n'arrivait pas à réussir parce qu'il avait du mal à aller chercher le pouvoir là où il fallait. Si les Lestrange n'avaient pas manqué de faire des remarques là-dessus, Harry avait essayé de rappeler à Drago que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ensuite il y avait eu une séance terrible où plusieurs innocents Moldus avaient été amenés devant eux et les Lestrange leur avaient laissé le champ libre en leur indiquant simplement de les « distraire » et d'en faire « un bon spectacle ».

Drago avait réussi à torturer un homme mais avec grandes réticences et sans le faire réellement souffrir. Mais les Lestrange avaient du trouver suffisantes les marques rouges qui saignaient sur son dos et ses bras car ils ne lui avaient pas trop fait de commentaires. Ou alors avaient-ils été trop fascinés par Darren Prince en action pour s'attarder sur son cas ?

Car Harry s'était un peu laissé aller. Drago s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son état mental. Tandis qu'il courait, échappant à la créature qui le poursuivait dans ce bois labyrinthe virtuel, il se rappela les yeux devenus entièrement noirs qu'Harry avait tournés vers lui après avoir fait hurler deux des trois personnes devant lui rien qu'en les oppressant de magie noire.

Drago avait essayé d'atteindre son esprit pour le calmer un peu, estimant que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'en faire autant pour être déjà bien crédible… et surtout, s'inquiétant pour l'état mental d'Harry qui était en train de se faire complètement dévorer par le pouvoir et la magie noire.

Mais il n'avait uniquement pu rester à proximité de l'esprit d'Harry parce que celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé, sans le laisser entrer pour autant.  
Drago arrêta de courir.

Il avait pénétré dans une sorte de grande clairière au milieu de cette forêt labyrinthe dans laquelle il s'était perdu depuis des heures déjà. Il y avait de la lumière au milieu mais Drago préférait rester discret et caché dans l'ombre des arbres, aussi irréel tout cela pouvait-il être. Il se cacha un peu plus loin que l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé et attendit.

A peine fut-il masqué par les arbres que la créature qui le suivait depuis un bon moment déjà, apparut-elle aussi dans la clairière. Elle s'arrêta, ne le voyant plus, et se mit à renifler.

Immédiatement, Drago lança un sort pour masquer son odeur et essaya de retenir sa respiration. Il en profita pour essayer de comprendre ce que cette créature était, pour trouver comment s'en débarrasser.

C'était une sorte de gros ours sauvage et enragé, un peu plus allongé et dégarni qu'un ours véritable, et avec des crocs immenses. Drago espérait que s'il s'était fait rattrapé, les Lestrange auraient fait disparaître cette énorme et très dangereuse bestiole avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Quelque chose grimpa sur lui. Il bougea par réflexe. Le bruissement fut suffisant pour se faire remarquer.

L'ours enragé tourna la tête vers Drago et poussa un grondement sauvage et terrifiant. Drago se dégagea des arbres qui le gênaient mais ne se remit pas à courir. Il détestait se faire pourchasser et maintenant qu'il avait un peu reprit ses esprits, il allait pouvoir se battre.

Il leva sa baguette et se mit en garde. L'ours se leva sur ses pattes arrière dans une parade d'intimidation. L'adrénaline monta dans les veines de Drago.

- _Stupéfix_ ! lança le jeune sorcier avec force et conviction.

L'ours se prit le sortilège et recula un peu mais sembla seulement étourdi. Drago enchaîna d'autres sortilèges, et se mit à les enchaîner sans laisser un seul instant de répit à la créature qui lui faisait face et qui ne semblait pas vraiment vulnérable à ce qu'il subissait.

- Stupide bestiole, tu vas foutre le camp oui ?! se mit à crier Drago en continuant de tirer sur l'ours.

La créature était de plus en plus enragé par la douleur due aux sortilèges tranchants que Drago avaient commencé de lancer.

- A 13 ans j'ai fait ordonner l'exécution d'une bête bien aussi stupide que toi, ne crois pas que je t'épargnerai ! Tiens, prends ça ! Et ça ! Et ça !

L'ours commençait à être un peu étourdi et sentait que son adversaire n'avait pas autant le statut de proie que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord. Il recula.

- Haha ! Tu recules, espèce de grosse bête poilue sans intérêt ! Tiens, prends-toi encore ça ! Tu me voies, tu me voies bien là ? Et bien tiens !

Drago fouette l'air de sa baguette et du sang gicla de la fourrure brune et rousse de la créature. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait tout bizarre.

L'ours sauvage et étrange gémit, grogna, se détourna un peu. Se laissa tomber par terre en attitude soumise et commença à lécher ses plaies. Drago essaya de reprendre contenance et de se reprendre lui.

- Ah, tu as compris qui est ton maî-...

Le mot se bloqua dans la gorge de Drago. Le jeune homme grimaça face à cette réaction.

Et frustré, énervé par tous les récents évènements, fatigué, épuisé de tout, dans un cri de colère, il laissa échapper ce qu'il retenait et n'avait pas vraiment conscience de retenir.

Les arbres alentours s'embrasèrent d'un seul coup et les yeux de Drago flamboyèrent.

Drago sentit le pouvoir se répandre dans tous ses membres. C'était bon, c'était bien ! C'était… jouissif ! Ah, il comprenait Harry !

_Sentir que l'on possédait le contrôle sur tout ce qui nous entourait… ! Sentir que l'on avait le pouvoir, le vrai pouvoir, entre les mains, sur le monde, et…_

Drago eut un mouvement de recul soudain, physique, et intérieur. Le feu cessa de flamber avec puissance et les arbres continuèrent de brûler mais plus naturellement.

Les yeux de Drago étaient écarquillés par la surprise, l'inquiétude, la panique même, et le manque total de compréhension sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait sentit la puissance concentrée en sa volonté. Il l'avait ressenti dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Le visage d'Harry s'imposa dans son esprit. Oui, c'était Harry qui contrôlait et qui était puissant, pas lui, pas Drago. Non, non, Drago ne pourrait jamais assumer autant de pouvoir. Et les responsabilités qui allaient avec.

Drago secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le sol. L'ours qui n'en était pas vraiment un s'approcha de lui en grondant doucement.

- Sérieux ?! réagit Drago avec une pointe d'exaspération. Non, mais, tu es gentil là, mais je ne vais pas prendre un ours irréel géant et bizarre comme animal de compagnie, merci bien.

L'ours s'approcha encore et se coucha sur le côté et le regardant.

- Oui je sais tu es blessé, mais tu n'es pas réel aussi…

- Si, il est réel. Tout est réel.

Drago sursauta. Rodolphus était en face de lui.

- Tu ne l'as pas achevé, mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, étant donné la superbe démonstration que tu nous as fait voir. Bravo Drago, voilà que tu révèles enfin ton potentiel.

- Est-ce que l'épreuve est terminée ?

- Quand tu auras tué cette créature et trouvé la sortie.

Drago soupira.

- Un indice : utilise d'avantage le pouvoir enfoui en toi et tu trouveras plus facilement.

Rodolphus disparut.

.

Harry avançait en marchant d'un pas sur et décidé mais tranquille. Des ondes d'un pouvoir noir vibraient autour de lui, avec lui tandis qu'il avançait à travers la forêt labyrinthe. Sur son passage, les éléments qui l'entouraient reculaient, se courbaient, s'éloignaient.

Parfois, ils explosaient. Parfois, ils s'enflammaient juste. Et d'autres fois, ils tombaient en cendre, dans un battement de cil. Sur le sol derrière lui, le long du chemin qu'il venait de parcourir, étaient étendus et sanglants les cadavres des créatures qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser sa route.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours complètement noirs. Ils étaient comme cela depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire hurler de frayeur et de panique deux des innocents amenés par les Mangemorts, sans bouger, sans parler, simplement en les regardant.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de faire d'effort pour laisser couler pleinement la magie noire dans ses veines et pour l'utiliser au moindre effleurement de pensée. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait, il ne réfléchissait plus à ce que signifiaient ses actes, son attitude, tout ce qui se passait.

Il avait embrassé le pouvoir sombre et aimait ça. La seule pensée qui restait encore intacte dans son esprit était une volonté de vengeance, qui embrasait tout son être : il tuerait Voldemort. Par n'importe quel moyen, et il était prêt à payer n'importe quel prix par lui-même.

En lui était ancré le désir de venger ses parents et tous ceux que Voldemort avait tué un jour, de venger ceux que Voldemort avait forcé à faire des choses qu'ils regrettaient, de venger ceux qui, comme Drago, avaient suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur.

Et une petite part de lui, profondément cachée en lui, désirait plus que tout venger celui qu'il était et qui disparaissait un peu plus chaque instant.

Harry avançait en marchant, son pouvoir déployé. Il fallait qu'il trouve la sortie ? Il détruirait tout ce qui se présenterait devant lui jusqu'à arriver de l'autre côté.

Drago était parti sur la droite du labyrinthe et s'il avait erré longtemps, il avait aussi avancé à peu près constamment en ligne droite, ou en tout cas dans ce type de direction. Il savait donc qu'il devait avancer un peu vers la gauche pour retrouver la porte de sortie.

Il avait fini par tuer l'ours étrange mais avec un pincement au cœur. Depuis, il avait réussi à fermer son esprit et désormais il avançait d'un pas rapide et ferme, prêt à attaquer la moindre nouvelle surprise.

Au bout d'un moment, il contourna un grand bosquet qui lui masquait la vue, et s'arrêta net.

Devant lui ne s'étendaient que des restes fumants de la forêt. Cette même forêt qui s'étendait derrière lui, et bien sous ses yeux, il n'en restait presque rien. Drago eut peur de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cela et chercha rapidement Harry du regard.

Il ne le vit pas, mais discerna plus loin une aura noire d'encre qui s'éloignait. Il déglutit, et sa main se mit à trembler.

Drago se mit à courir pour rattraper Harry. Il voulut se placer devant lui et l'arrêter pour lui parler… mais resta pétrifié, muet et immobile, incapable de réagir autrement, lorsqu'il le vit de face, et découvrit son visage.

Il le laissa passer à côté de lui, et Harry ne lui jeta pas un regard, avançant du même pas, tel un fantôme, ou une ombre.

« _Harry, que fais-tu… Qu'as-tu fais… ? _»

Sa pensée résonna dans le silence, sans recevoir de réponse.

Le monde autour d'eux disparut alors. Drago cligna des yeux et soudain, ils étaient de retour dans la pièce du Manoir Lestrange qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais quitté. Harry était toujours enveloppé de son aura noire mais il était immobile.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix le regardaient avec une fascination extrême et un immense effroi.

- Jamais je n'ai vu autant de pouvoir dans toute ma vie… murmura Rodolphus presque avec dévotion.

- Pas même chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ajouta Bellatrix en prononçant à peine ces paroles.

Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, les ombres noires avaient diminué autour d'Harry bien qu'elles n'aient pas complètement disparues.

Les Lestrange s'étaient ressaisis et avaient tiré leurs baguettes, construisant un nouvel univers virtuel autour d'eux. Drago distingua les premiers contours d'une arène, mais n'eut pas la force ni la volonté de s'inquiéter de ce qui serait la prochaine épreuve.

Harry bougea enfin, se tournant vers lui. Drago le regarda et une profonde tristesse monta en lui. Qu'avaient-ils fait… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il réussi à l'empêcher de plonger autant ? Drago se sentait tellement ridicule et inutile.

Harry s'accroupit en face de lui et chercha son regard. Ses yeux, lentement, semblèrent redevenir les siens.

- Je suis désolé… murmurèrent-ils, en même temps.

Drago sourit faiblement. Harry avança une main et vint caresser sa joue. L'aura noire diminua encore.

- Voici votre dernier test, votre dernière épreuve, et sûrement la plus difficile, les interrompit Rodolphus.

- Prenez place chacun d'un côté de l'arène ! clama Bellatrix.

Drago écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ils n'allaient quand même pas…

- Votre dernière épreuve est un duel…

- Entre vous deux…

Harry se releva. Son regard se mit à flamboyer.

- Hors de question, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui n'appelait aucune contradiction.

Cependant, malgré toute leur appréhension du pouvoir déployé, les Lestrange le contredirent.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est votre dernière épreuve. Ce n'est pas un combat à mort, vous devez simplement mettre l'autre hors d'état de se battre. Bien sûr vous êtes autorisés à vous blesser, bien que nous doutions de vos capacités à le faire…

- Je ne me battrai pas contre Drago.

- Et bien moi je me battrai contre toi.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Drago s'était relevé et avait parlé d'une voix ferme.

Drago savait qu'il fallait qu'il se batte, pour se prouver qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de quoi que ce soit, et qu'il pouvait s'élever contre Harry si besoin. Il lui fallait se battre pour se prouver aussi qu'il pouvait être assez fort pour combattre ensuite à ses côtés.

Il fallait qu'il se batte pour prouver qu'il valait plus que ce qu'il avait pu montrer. Il voulait prouver à Harry que lui aussi pouvait être fort. Et surtout, plus que tout, il voulait prouver à Harry et se prouver à lui-même qu'il serait capable d'arrêter Harry si Harry ne le pouvait pas.

Il fallait qu'il se batte pour prouver qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry sombrer plus encore, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas vivre libre si celui-ci un jour, oubliait de quel côté il était.

Harry le regard dans les yeux, et hocha lentement la tête.

- Très bien, que le duel commence !

Les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes devant leurs visages, les abaissèrent sèchement, et s'inclinèrent sans se quitter du regard.

Tous les deux pensèrent un instant au premier duel qui les avait fait s'affronter, il y a quelques années. Cela paraissait tellement loin. Ils se relevèrent, se tournèrent le dos, et avancèrent droit devant eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, en position de combat.

.

Ils lancèrent leur premier sort en même temps.

Des jets de lumières jaillirent à une vitesse impressionnante de leurs baguettes, enchaînant attaques et défenses, enchaînant tous les sorts appris à l'école ou récemment, ne reculant devant rien pour essayer de toucher l'autre.

Drago s'énervait de plus en plus, et soudain, parvint à blesser Harry. L'un de ses sortilèges entailla la joue d'Harry et du sang gicla.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent et il riposta avec violence. Drago parvint à se protéger des effets du sortilège mais ne supporta pas sa puissance et fut projeté en arrière. Il roula sur lui-même pour éviter la salve de nouveaux sorts jetés sur lui et se releva en ripostant mais sans atteindre son adversaire.

Deux sortilèges soudain se heurtèrent et explosèrent au centre de l'arène.  
Il y eut une pause, et un silence. Essoufflés, Harry et Drago se fixèrent du regard de là où ils étaient.

Et soudain, Drago lança deux sorts d'affilée. Harry leva le bras pour bloquer le premier, mais n'eut le temps de bloquer le second et se le prit de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière et tomba brutalement sur le sol. La puissance du second sortilège l'avait surpris, il ne s'y était pas attendu, et n'en avait absolument pas été protégé.

Drago ne put renchérir immédiatement, et le souffle court, il essaya de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Il avait été cherché un maximum d'énergie et de pouvoir, et avait désormais l'impression que s'il cherchait à bouger, il tomberait et serait incapable de se relever.

Harry mit du temps à se redresser. Un sourire étirait légèrement ses lèvres. Il avait été impressionné par la quantité de magie que Drago avait réussi à rassembler et concentrer sur lui.

Il se releva, le dos tourné, et Drago déglutit. Il pouvait ressentir de là où il était la puissance qu'Harry s'était mis à manifester. Par un effort qui lui parut insurmontable, Drago lança des sorts de protection et boucliers autour de lui. Son bras retomba faiblement le long de son corps et ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus le soutenir.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Une vague de pouvoir déferla sur l'arène. Les protections de Drago furent balayées en un battement de cil et Drago se retrouva à terre, une douleur fulgurante parcourant tous ses membres. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il avait l'impression qu'on martelait son crâne.

Harry s'approcha.

- Tu veux te rendre ? Cela vaudrait mieux…

Drago grimaça et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

- Jamais ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il poussa sur ses membres mais ce n'était pas pour se relever. Il projeta le poids de tout son corps sur Harry qui fut surpris par cette attaque physique et tomba.

Drago pointa alors sa baguette sur lui.

- Et toi ? Tu veux te rendre ?

- Jamais ! répondit Harry dans un rictus.

Harry attrapa Drago par les épaules et le rejeta sur le côté avant de se redresser et poser rapidement un pied sur la poitrine de Drago, la baguette pointée sur son visage.

- Tu ne pourras jamais aller plus loin, articula Drago.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Harry le regarda fixement. Son bras trembla d'énergie concentrée et ses yeux se plissèrent. Un moment passa, immobile et silencieux. Et puis il baissa sa baguette et enleva son pied.

- Je le savais. En revanche…

Harry ne vit pas le coup venir. Drago s'était relevé bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne le croyait capable de faire et l'avait frappé au visage avant de lui lancer un _Expelliarmus_ puissant qui le fit à nouveau tomber à terre, et qui le désarma. Drago s'empressa d'éloigner la baguette du pied et pointa la sienne sur Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en ricanant.

- Toi non plus tu ne peux rien me… Ouch !

Drago lui avait lancé un sort non pas tranchant, mais d'énergie, qui équivalait un peu à un coup physique, dans le ventre.

- Tu te rends ? demanda Drago.

- Bien sûr que non, regarde, je me sens très bien.

Drago relança le même sort, mais plusieurs fois, et à différents endroits. Et de plus en plus fort.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Du sang gicla sur le bras d'Harry. Et puis sur l'autre. Et à la cuisse.

- Maintenant, ça suffit Drago. Tu as montré que tu pouvais me faire du mal, bravo, c'est très bien.

- Arrête ce ton condescendant avec moi, tu n'es pas mon père… siffla Drago entre ses dents.

- Non, je suis bien plus que cela, répliqua Harry, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Et j'ai dit, _ça suffit_.

- Et moi je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu devenu ?!

- Je suis qui j'ai envie d'être, et je te dis de reculer et de pointer cette baguette autre part !

- Non.

- _Drago…_

- Non !

- Drago tu vas faire ce que je te d- AIE

Du sang avait giclé cette fois sur son torse où une entaille apparaissait.

- Putain Drago, arrête-toi immédiatement !

- Rends-toi.

- Tu commences à me…

Un cri de douleur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Une entaille était apparue sur son ventre.

.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet et tu ne peux pas me commander. Je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy et je décide seul de mes actes, de mes décisions, et de mes pensées !

.

Drago avait terminé sa phrase en criant ses derniers mots.

Harry le regarda fixement. Drago vit dans ses yeux que passaient toutes les réactions possibles. De l'énervement voire de la colère de se voir être résisté de la sorte, de l'étonnement ensuite, une surprise que Drago jugeait déplacée.

Et puis une autre sorte de surprise, comme si Harry se rendait enfin compte de la situation, comme s'il se réveillait enfin. Alors Drago perçut une pointe de remord, de culpabilité, qui se changea rapidement en horreur devant la réalisation et pleine compréhension de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps.

Drago soupira lentement. Harry était encore là, le Harry qu'il connaissait et aimait était encore là…

L'aura noire qui n'avait pas quittée Harry depuis de trop longues heures qui avaient paru durer des journées entières, disparut. Enfin.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête sur le sol. La tension qui tenait tout se corps disparut elle aussi et Drago le vit se relâcher entièrement. Il recula alors et baissa sa baguette.

.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Harry se releva immédiatement, récupérant sa baguette au passage, et Drago releva la sienne. L'arène disparut.

Mais au lieu de voir les Lestrange, Harry et Drago virent Voldemort devant eux. Rodolphus et Bellatrix eux, au contraire, n'avaient pas l'air très satisfaits.

- Drago Malefoy, je te félicite. Tu as enfin prouvé que tu pouvais te battre comme un homme et que tu ne dépendais de personne. Je suis particulièrement fier de toi.

Harry ne se plaignait pas de cette nouvelle opinion que Voldemort pouvait avoir de Drago mais il détestait le ton paternaliste que le mage noir prenait avec son compagnon. Ca aurait du être à lui de le féliciter en premier, et pas à ce…

- Darren Prince, je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur de ce petit revirement final, étant donné les magnifiques prouesses dont tu as fait preuve tout au long de cette journée.

Drago espéra alors que se faire féliciter par Voldemort pour ses débordements magiques feraient passer à Harry toute envie de recommencer.

- Bien, je suis particulièrement satisfait de vous deux et de tout ce que vous avez accompli cette semaine et aujourd'hui. Bellatrix, ramène Drago, tu pourras raconter toi-même à ta sœur ce que tu voudras sur l'entraînement de son fils. Rodolphus, ramène Darren chez Severus. Reposez-vous ces prochains jours, mais n'oubliez pas les petites missions que je vous ai confiées. Vous aurez les détails par Severus sous peu.

Et Voldemort disparut. C'est dans le silence le plus complet et sans un regard l'un pour l'autre que Drago et Harry se laissèrent emmener par les deux Mangemorts.

.

Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui ouvrit la porte, à la plus grande surprise de Bellatrix et à un étonnement léger de la part de Drago, qui ne se sentait plus capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit.

- Bonsoir Père, je suis rentré…

Narcissa poussa un cri de soulagement, suivi d'un cri moindre d'inquiétude en voyant Drago revenir sain et sauf mais avec une mine épouvantable, un regard éteint, sa baguette encore crispée dans sa main, le corps et les vêtements sales et du sang sur son visage.

- Drago, mon fils, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment t'es-tu…

- Mère, je suis ravi de vous revoir et de constater que vous avez meilleure mine que moi. Si cela ne vous dérange point, je vais aller à la salle de bain faire une toilette méritée et nécessaire. Je vous verrai au dîner.

Narcissa regarda s'éloigner son fils avec une inquiétude plus grande encore et se tourna brutalement vers sa sœur lorsqu'il eut disparu de la pièce. Lucius derrière elle regardait Bellatrix avec froideur.

- Que lui as-tu fais ?!

- Moi ? Presque rien. Et c'est la pure vérité… Tu demanderas à Darren Prince si ton cher Drago ne veut rien te raconter.

- Darren Prince ? Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?!

- Je ne te dirai rien, c'est bien plus amusant de te voir imaginer toute seule, chère sœur !

- Tais-toi. Va-t-en.

- A bientôt ma sœur préférée !

- Tais-toi et va-t-en !

.

Au Manoir Prince, Harry se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de Rodolphus et avança d'un pas rapide vers les portes d'entrée. Comme le Mangemort le suivait, Harry se retourna brusquement.

- Vous pouvez disposer… lui dit-il d'une voix sourde et glaciale.

- Mais j'aimerais saluer ce cher Severus, et je suis certain qu'il a de nombreuses questions à me poser... !

- J'ai dit… : Vous pouvez disposer… répéta Harry entre ses dents, le regard dur.

Rodolphus sentit qu'il valait mieux pour sa propre sécurité de ne pas insister. Il s'inclina avec ironie et disparut.

Harry se retourna, le regard sombre, et s'arrêta soudainement en tombant nez à nez avec Severus qui avait du les entendre arriver et avait ouvert la porte.

Severus regarda son fils et son cœur s'emplit d'effroi. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, du sang coulait de plusieurs endroit, mais c'était surtout ce qui se dégageait de lui et son regard qui provoquaient la plus grande inquiétude chez Severus.

- Bonsoir Papa, c'est moi. Enfin…'_moi_'…

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Bonsoir Papa, C'Est Moi. Enfin… 'Moi'_****] : **

Drago et Harry retournent chez leurs parents, et la présence paternelle est particulièrement marquée et importante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le 'Moi' indique clairement que la semaine passée les a changés, et pas en bien.

Ils se sentent différents, ils ont l'impression d'être des personnes différentes, et des personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas forcément. J'ai essayé d'exprimer tout cela dans le titre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Bien, à nouveau, un épisode difficile pour Harry et Drago (et pour tout le monde) dans la continuité du chapitre précédent. Cette fois, Harry descend plus bas encore, et se laisse encore plus emporter par la magie noire, le pouvoir, son désir de vengeance.

Je souhaite signaler que ce n'est pas un plaisir sadique de ma part que d'infliger cela à Harry. J'ai de bonnes raisons par rapport à la suite de l'histoire et à toute l'intrigue. Et je trouve que cela rend les personnages plus intéressant car cela leur apporte une complexité et une lutte intérieure qu'ils devront mener jusqu'à la fin.

Au moins, Voldemort et les autres restent très loin de deviner que derrière Darren Prince se cache Harry Potter, cela ne leur viendrait même pas à l'idée, pas après ce qu'ils ont pu voir chez Darren Prince.

Drago se renforce. A nouveau, j'ai tenu à lui donner de la force, de la résistance, pour balancer, équilibrer les moments où il est plus passif dans le chapitre. Il n'est pas juste celui qu'Harry aime, il est le Socius et Imperator, le Compagnon et le Général en Chef. Il est important, et bien plus fort qu'il ne se l'accorde.

Nouvelle information, déjà dévoilée à la fin du chapitre précédent : Dumbledore n'est pas simplement absent, il a été enlevé par Ombrage, et elle le retient quelque part. Pour l'instant rien de plus, donc aucun commentaire supplémentaire de ma part.

Voldemort croit que Darren Prince est l'héritier de Serpentard, ce qui arrange tout le monde pour le moment : il cessera de chercher et ne doutera pas un instant d'Harry. Je trouvais que c'était logique qu'il déduise cela de ce qu'il pouvait observer chez lui, surtout avec cette quantité de pouvoir qu'il possède. Bien sûr, autant de pouvoir lui vient de son statut de Princeps, mais ça Voldemort ne l'imagine pas du tout.

Il mentionne que Drago est la Force de Darren en tant qu'héritier, la majuscule étant intentionnelle. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur ce que cela peut signifier.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Harry va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et Drago ? Vont-ils réussir à sortir de ce qui leur a été imposé, infligé ? Vont-ils réussir à reprendre leur vie, et la direction de l'armée du Phénix, et leurs actions, avec les poids qui leur ont été mis de force sur les épaules ?

Quelle est la mission supplémentaire que Voldemort à donnée à Severus ? Drago et Severus vont-ils réussir à faire parler Ombrage ? Où retient-elle Dumbledore, et comment l'a-t-elle kidnappé ? Quel est cet héritage des Prince que Voldemort convoite tant ?

.

**Rem****arques références :**

*_Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ (Tome 2) : Harry et Drago s'affrontent au club de duel de Lockhart.

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ (Tome 7) : réunions des Mangemorts avec Voldemort au manoir Malefoy.

*_Princesse Mononoké_ : lorsque Harry laisse libre cours à la magie noire, je décris que des ombres l'entourent. J'imaginais là les ombres qui s'échappent du bras d'Ashitaka. L'idée de la forêt détruite sur son passage vient aussi de là.

*Saga _Star Wars _: à nouveau pour cette notion du pouvoir sombre qui attire lorsque l'on désire se venger et protéger ceux qu'on aime.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Aveux En Conséquences_], Harry et Drago auront du mal à revenir à une relation normale, et Harry devra faire face à ses amis et leur avouer ce qu'il peut devenir…


	32. Chapter 31 - Aveux En Conséquences

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Suite et fin de la semaine chez les Lestrange.

Harry sombre de plus en plus et manque de se perdre entièrement dans la magie noire et le pouvoir qui l'emplit. Drago se renforce et dépasse la condition qu'ont essayé de lui imposer les Lestrange en se battant contre Harry. Voldemort est très satisfait des deux jeunes gens.

On apprend que Dumbledore a été enlevé par Ombrage et qu'elle veut passer un marché avec Voldemort. Voldemort croit que Darren Prince est l'héritier de Serpentard, et mentionne que Drago doit être sa Force. Severus avoue à Narcissa que Darren Prince est en réalité son fils.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** dimanche matin 3 mars, du matin à tard dans la nuit

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 31 – Aveux En Conséquences**

.

Il y eut un bruit dans la pièce. Drago ouvrit les yeux et son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette, qu'il avait placée sous son oreiller et de se redresser en la pointant devant lui. Narcissa sursauta.

- Et bien mon chéri, est-ce ainsi que tu traites ta mère maintenant ? lui dit-elle en souriant pour le rassurer.

- Pardonnez-moi, mère, j'ai… Toutes mes excuses.

Drago baissa sa baguette mais ne la lâcha pas immédiatement. Bien que Narcissa le remarque, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'assit au bord du lit de son fils tandis que celui-ci s'y redressait.

Narcissa sourit tendrement et avança la main vers le visage de Drago. Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Se rendant alors compte de sa réaction et de comment elle avait pu blesser sa mère, il grimaça.

- Mère, je suis sincèrement désolé, dit-il. Cette semaine a été difficile, et je dois sans doute me reprendre et me réhabituer à la vie quotidienne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, et sous peu.

- Je l'espère, Drago, répondit Narcissa doucement. Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que tu peux me raconter si tu as besoin, me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… Ou une partie, ou un moment seulement, ou bien me parler de comment tu te sens maintenant.

- Oui, je le sais, Mère, et je vous en remercie, murmura Drago. Pardonnez moi, mais je ne peux rien vous dire, en tous cas pas pour l'instant.

- Je comprends… N'oublie jamais que tu n'as pas à hésiter pour me parler de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Je t'aime mon fils.

- Merci, mère…

Narcissa se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front. Elle ne releva pas qu'il avait à nouveau un léger recul, et se redressa rapidement pour quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, elle ne tint plus, et se retourna pour poser une question, une parmi toutes les autres qui la hantaient depuis ce que Bellatrix lui avait laissé entendre.

- Drago ?

- Oui mère ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien avec Darren ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce que ton état est du à quelque chose qu'il t'a fait ?

Drago regarda sa mère fixement, surpris qu'elle pose la question, et ne sachant honnêtement pas comment y répondre.

- C'est juste que… hésita Narcissa. C'est Bellatrix, elle a dit que… Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre juste à cette question-là, s'il te plaît ?

Drago détourna les yeux. Le cœur de Narcissa se serra. Donc Darren avait fait quelque chose à Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ensembles, ils étaient tellement…

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment répondre, mère, car il s'est passé des choses en effet qui, dans d'autres situations, auraient pu être clairement interprétées et traitées, mais qui dans ce cas, se trouvent bien plus complexes à comprendre. Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'il ne m'a rien fait, mais je ne peux pas le blâmer pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si je le faisais, lui aussi aurait de quoi m'en vouloir.

Narcissa laissa échapper un soupir, pas tellement rassurée pour autant, mais un peu moins torturée par les mots de Bellatrix.

- Ne vous en faites pas mère, je vous le redis. Tout ira mieux très vite. Et ne parlez pas de ceci à Père, s'il vous plaît, demanda Drago. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il interprète mal mes paroles et s'énerve contre Darren, de manière qui serait alors injustifiée.

- Je comprends. Je te laisse te reposer. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Non.

Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Drago attendit d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner pour rejeter les draps. Il s'était contenu tant que sa mère était là, mais en réalité, son corps tremblait encore de la dépense d'énergie de ces derniers jours, en particulier de la veille.

Il n'avait pas terminé de récupérer mais il allait bien falloir qu'il se lève, ne serait-ce que pour se soigner correctement.

Après être monté dans sa chambre la veille au soir, Drago était simplement passé sous une douche rapide avant de tomber d'épuisement dans son lit. Il avait besoin de faire une vraie grande toilette pour se défaire de la poussière, de la terre, du sang séché, et de tout le reste.

Et il sentait qu'il en avait aussi besoin à l'intérieur, même si de l'eau sur sa peau ne changerait rien à ce qu'il avait fait, vu, ou subi cette semaine passée.

Et il y avait ces plaies et ces marques qu'il avait sur le corps, en particulier celles des chaînes sur ses poignets et autour de son cou, et puis surtout, celle qu'Harry lui avait faite. Il avait réussi à masquer cela comme il avait pu par des légers bandages, rapidement installés avant de dormir pour que sa mère ne les voie pas si elle montait, et il avait bien fait.

Drago chercha donc à se lever, mais sentit immédiatement que ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Il prit sur lui et se traîna comme il put jusqu'à sa salle de bain dans laquelle il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il mit de l'eau à couler et enleva ses vêtements, chaque geste lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, ses membres courbaturés par les récents efforts. Une fois nu, il enleva les bandages posés sur ses marques, et se laisser glisser dans l'eau chaude aux bulles mousseuses.

Leur contact fit d'abord souffrir ses plaies et avant de les apaiser. Drago frotta doucement dessus pour les nettoyer correctement, son esprit vide de toute autre pensée, se reposant ainsi des rêves agités de la nuit.

Inspirant profondément pour continuer de se relaxer, Drago se laisser glisser entièrement dans l'eau en fermant les yeux, immergeant sa tête autant que son corps. Il appréciait le silence de l'eau qui dort, et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides d'oxygène.

Il se redressa, inspira longuement, passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, et respira lentement, en se laissant aller contre la paroi lisse de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. Son esprit écoutait les petites vagues de l'eau qui bougeait suite à ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne immobile.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et son esprit et son corps se mirent immédiatement en alerte. Ne sentant pas la présence de Drago à ses côtés, il commença par paniquer et attraper sa baguette en sautant sur ses pieds.

Mais les souvenirs affluèrent, et il réalisa où et quand il était. Ses muscles se détendirent un peu et il baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette en regardant autour de lui.

Il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon et ses vêtements étaient un peu éparpillés dans la pièce. Il se souvint les avoir enlevés avec une nervosité violente la veille au soir. Ils étaient sales de poussière, de terre, et de sang.

Il remarqua alors les griffures sur le bois du lit et fronça les sourcils. Un flash de souvenir s'imposa à son esprit et il se revit, levant la patte en grondant, déchirant le montant du lit de ses griffes.

Ah oui. Il s'était transformé en loup. Et… il avait fait un beau bazar dans sa chambre. Il remarqua d'autres meubles abîmés et des tissus déchirés, et la plupart des affaires était renversée sur le sol aux tapis déchiquetés.

Harry passa une main sur sa nuque et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en étirant ses muscles endoloris. Il mit de l'eau à couler et entreprit de nettoyer brièvement les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps. Il y avait celles que Drago lui avait faites et elles n'étaient pas moindre, et puis il y avait celle qu'il avait du se faire dans la nuit.

Un sombre rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il revoyait Drago dressé devant lui, la baguette pointée sur lui, désespéré et furieux de vouloir se détacher de ce lien malsain qui s'installait petit à petit entre eux.

Une fois dans son bain, Harry essaya de nettoyer correctement ses plaies et chercha ensuite à profiter de la tranquillité nouvelle et bienvenue, mais son esprit refusait de se détendre.

Des flashs de souvenirs de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de s'imposer, le crispant un peu plus chaque instant. Les visages et les cris de ceux qu'il avait torturés ne voulaient disparaître. Le peu d'hésitation qu'il avait éprouvé, le peu de remords sur l'instant, et même encore, le rendaient malade.

Mais, presque, il ne voulait qu'ils s'effacent. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de quoi il s'était montré coupable pour ne pas oublier que lui aussi aurait à payer une fois que tout serait terminé.

.

Drago se réveilla tranquillement, l'esprit d'avantage apaisé qu'un peu plus tôt. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le plafond.

Soudain, il sentit une présence, et tourna brusquement la tête. Il sursauta en découvrant son père debout contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard sombre fixé sur lui.

Drago regarda immédiatement si les bulles de son bain n'avaient pas disparues, se sentant brutalement exposé, toute tension immédiatement remontée dans son dos et ses épaules.

Voyant que la mousse savonneuse avait considérablement diminuée, il comprit alors que son père pouvait voir toutes les marques et plaies et traces rouges sur le devant de son corps.

Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il vit que son regard passait de ses poignets à sa gorge avec nervosité.

- Père, pouvez-vous me laisser seul, que je sorte du bain et que je m'hab…

- Que s'est-il passé ? posa brutalement Lucius.

- Je vous prie, laissez-moi me mettre une tenue correcte et je répondrai à vos questions.

Drago n'avait aucune intention de raconter à son père les détails des derniers jours mais cette situation le dérangeait particulièrement et il voulait surtout que son père sorte de la pièce. Celui-ci sembla le comprendre et s'éloigna de la salle de bain, poussant la porte derrière lui.

Drago se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau et de se sécher avant d'enfiler un caleçon, et son peignoir blanc préféré, celui qui était doux et de fausse fourrure, dans lequel il se sentait bien, pour essayer de se rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer. Il remonta le peignoir de façon à ce qu'on ne voit plus les marques de son cou, et étendit les manches pour masquer ses poignets.

Il ouvrit la porte. Son père faisait les cents pas dans la chambre et s'arrêta brusquement en l'entendant. Il s'approcha rapidement, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Drago.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Père, ce n'est rien, je vous assure, je…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces marques ?! s'énerva Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi as-tu des marques pareilles ?!

- Père, ne vous énervez pas s'il vous plaît, essaya de répondre Drago. Ce sont simplement des résultats de certains entraînements qui…

- Je le savais, je le savais ! Tu n'as pas réussi à faire honneur à notre nom et tu t'es montré faible, avoue-le !

Drago carra la mâchoire, essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait pu lui faire croire l'espace d'une seconde que son père s'était inquiété pour lui et de ce qui lui était arrivé, sans d'autres motifs.

- Je n'ai pas été faible, prononça-t-il entre ses dents, les images de son duel avec Harry encore bien nettes dans son esprit.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces marques-là ?! Ce sont les marques des soumis et des faibles, des serviteurs et des esclaves ! Je ne supporterai pas un fils qui…

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! répliqua-t-il avec force. Quelle hypocrisie, père, vraiment ! Ah mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, vous avez de l'entraînement après tout !

- Comment oses-tu... gronda Lucius Malefoy.

- Vous clamez notre grandeur, notre honneur, notre pouvoir, notre ascendance sur les autres, mais vous êtes le premier à vous prosterner aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à faire ce qu'il vous dira à la seconde même où vous recevrez son ordre ! accusa Drago.

- Je ne te permets pas ! s'emporta son père.

- Et bien moi je me le permets ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos discours vides de sens car ils ne sont que des mots sans actes qui les suivent ! J'ai eu ses marques parce que j'ai refusé d'obéir aveuglement !

Drago ouvrit rageusement son peignoir, dévoilant le sujet de leur dispute.

- J'ai acquis ses marques parce que j'ai voulu rester fidèle à ma volonté propre ! Cela fait-il de moi un faible ?! Bien au contraire !

Drago sentait qu'il brodait un peu autour de la réalité, mais ses mots n'en étaient pas moins véritables.

Oui il avait été enchaîné au départ parce qu'il avait été incapable de torturer quelqu'un, par peur d'avantage que par expression de sa volonté. Mais cela son père ne le savait pas.

Et lorsque Drago parlait de son refus de suivre, il parlait de ses choix, quant à Harry, quant au côté duquel il était dans la guerre, quant à sa vie. Harry n'aurait-il pas été là, Drago aurait simplement subi d'avantage de Doloris pour ne pas avoir fait ce que les Lestrange leur avaient demandés.

Mais Harry avait été là, et Drago avait accepté d'être donné à lui.

Tandis qu'il réalisait tout cela, Drago se rendit compte à quel point les paroles qu'il avait adressées à son père étaient vraies.

Lucius Malefoy regardait Drago avec colère, et avec surprise que son fils lui réponde ainsi. Mais aussi et surtout de voir cette aura de force et de fierté qui se dégageait de lui soudain.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, quoi lui répliquer, alors il s'énerva d'avantage pour masquer son embarras.

- Tu vas me parler autrement, je suis toujours ton père, et je refuse que mon fils me manque ainsi autant de respect !

- Je vous donnerai le respect que vous méritez quand vous le mériterez ! se dressa Drago face à lui. Je ne suis plus un enfant, et je comprends aujourd'hui sûrement bien plus de choses que vous. Vous êtes mon père par le sang, et si j'ai tout fait pour que vous soyez fier de m'appeler votre fils, vous n'avez rien fait ces derniers temps pour que je vous nomme fièrement mon père. Il est votre tour de faire des efforts par rapport à moi.

Lucius Malefoy resta alors sans voix et interdit devant les paroles que son fils lui assénait sans aucune hésitation et avec fermeté.

Drago sentit qu'il avait gagné mais que son père avait encore trop d'orgueil pour s'avouer vaincu ou quitter de lui-même leur dispute sans en reprendre la maîtrise, alors il sortit de sa chambre à grands pas, sous les injonctions de son père qui le sommait de le rappeler, sans les écouter ni se retourner.

.

Harry sortit de son bain peu de temps après y être entré, incapable de s'y sentir bien ou de retrouver un peu d'apaisement. Il s'habilla rapidement de vêtements légers après avoir posé quelques bandages sur ses blessures et entreprit de ranger un peu sa chambre.

Il avait posé sa baguette sur la table de nuit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, et maintenant il n'osait même plus la regarder, ni s'en approcher. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller la briser à l'instant était le souvenir du nombre de fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, en particulier à la fin de l'année précédente contre Voldemort.

Mais désormais, il savait qu'elle serait toujours entachée, comme ses mains et son esprit, des actions terribles qu'il avait commises.

Une part de son cerveau refusait radicalement de s'aventurer vers le souvenir de lorsqu'il avait entièrement plongé dans la magie noire. Le souvenir de lorsqu'il s'en était imprégné totalement, utilisant le pouvoir immense qui avait coulé en lui alors, sur la moindre inclinaison de sa volonté.

Après avoir remis au moins en place les meubles et avoir rassemblé les draps et tissus impossibles à récupérer, il inspira profondément, et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, décidé à l'ouvrir, pour en sortir.

Il sursauta en découvrant son père juste derrière, qui recula brutalement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Severus soupira en voyant son fils dans un meilleur état que la veille et… plus humain.

- Harry… murmura-t-il en le regardant.

Son inquiétude ne diminua pas malgré son soulagement premier. Les yeux d'Harry étaient tellement sombres !

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Severus prudemment.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry franchement. Tu m'espionnais ?

- J'essayais de savoir comment tu allais, n'hésita pas à répondre Severus.

- Il y a des meubles à réparer et divers affaires à rafistoler, je vais demander à un elfe de maison. Dobby est là ?

- Non, il est resté à Poudlard. L'elfe Délie est au Manoir en revanche, tu peux aller lui indiquer ce qu'i faire, elle doit être en train de faire le ménage dans le salon.

- Merci.

- Har…

Mais Severus n'eut le temps de terminer même son mot qu'Harry s'était déjà éloigné à grandes enjambées.

Il ouvrit d'avantage la porte et resta interdit devant l'état de la pièce. Il avait passé une nuit terrible sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Il avait entendu d'abord des objets être envoyés contre les murs et se fracasser, devinant qu'Harry s'était énervé sur le mobilier de sa chambre d'une façon à peu près... normale.

Et puis les choses avaient empiré. Il avait entendu les cris de rage se fondre en grondements sauvages et furieux, et il avait eu peur un moment, de ne plus entendre son fils mais une bête. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Harry savait que son père avait pu l'entendre et qu'il avait du s'inquiéter de ne pas comprendre. Severus n'était pas au courant de son Animagus loup et il n'était pas au courant non plus qu'Harry avait égorgé trois Mangemort à la bataille du Ministère sous cette forme animale.

Peu savaient en réalité : Ron et Hermione bien sûr, mais aussi Caitlin, à qui il avait avoué quelle forme avait son Animagus à Noël, et Sirius et Remus savaient aussi puisqu'ils l'avaient entraîné à devenir Animagus.

Hagrid et McGonagall l'avaient découvert lorsqu'il avait fait une crise de conscience juste avait les vacances et qu'ils avaient été avec ceux qui l'avaient cherché dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais McGonagall n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Severus.

Harry avait de nombreuses choses à avouer encore à ses amis de l'Armée du Phénix à la rentrée. Il allait devoir leur parler de cela, et puis de la véritable raison pour laquelle son identité de déguisement est liée à Severus Rogue.

Et il savait qu'il allait devoir être franc avec eux sur les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il développait, et que certes, il allait essayer de ne pas utiliser, mais qui risquaient de ressortir à tout moment. Mais cet aveu là, il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

Il pénétra dans le salon et découvrit, comme il s'y attendait, l'elfe de maison qui nettoyait le sol. Délie se redressa immédiatement en l'entendant arriver pour s'incliner devant lui dans une salutation respectueuse.

- Le jeune Maître Prince désire-t-il quelque chose ?

- Oui, quand tu auras terminé, va dans ma chambre et remets la en place. Je me suis un peu énervé cette nuit et il y a des meubles et des draps abîmés. Bien sûr tu ne parleras à personne de ce que tu pourras voir et qui te fera peut-être te poser des questions et trouver des réponses.

- Bien sûr jeune Maître, je ferai comme vous le désirez.

Harry se détourna et sortit. Il referma la porte derrière lui… et s'arrêta.

Lentement il réalisa quelle attitude il venait d'avoir et ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir las. Il avait toujours été poli envers les elfes de maison, leur adressant des s'il te plaît et merci, n'employant pas de ton trop péremptoire.

Et il venait juste de faire tout le contraire. Pire encore, il avait trouvé cela normal et il avait même apprécié l'attitude autoritaire qu'il avait eue et la soumission immédiate de l'elfe de maison à ses commandements.

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Harry… ?

Il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Son père était devant lui et le regardait.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en hésitant comme s'il craignait une réaction violente.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard mais Severus vit que c'était par gêne et non par rejet. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre, il vit ses mains ne pas savoir comment rester tranquilles, un tic nerveux à son pied, et de nombreuses choses passer dans ses yeux.

Il attendit en silence, essayant de transmettre à son fils qu'il était là pour lui, comme un père.

Lorsqu'Harry répondit enfin, ce fut d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Oui s'il te plaît…

.

Drago passa une grande partie de la matinée dans la bibliothèque, assis dans son fauteuil favori, et un livre qu'il ne lisait pas ouvert entre ses mains, toujours en caleçon et peignoir, l'esprit dans le vague, les yeux fixés sur des lettres qu'il ne déchiffrait pas.

Sa mère le retrouva ainsi, et lui sourit tendrement.

- Voudras-tu déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as toujours pas mangé, depuis hier, et tu semblais avoir besoin de reprendre des forces…

- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle n'insista pas et avança une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

- Tu sais… commença-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton père était très inquiet pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, je t'assure. Il ne sait pas comment le montrer ou l'exprimer mais…

- Mère, je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Narcissa laissa passer un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

- Il est venu me voir après votre altercation. Il a essayé de me dire ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ces marques sur ton corps, marques que tu m'as bien cachées mais qu'il a vues en te prenant par surprise.

- Oui, le but était de ne pas vous les montrer, répondit Drago avec sarcasme.

Narcissa ne releva pas et continua.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait senti une grande colère l'envahir.

- Oui, envers moi, parce qu'il trouve que je suis un faible, merci, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

- Non, Drago, pas envers toi. Envers ma sœur et son mari.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Pour avoir osé s'en prendre à son fils.

Narcissa embrassa Drago sur le front et quitta la pièce. Drago garda les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, sur un extérieur qu'il ne regardait pas.

.

Severus faisait des efforts surhumains pour essayer de rester neutre et simplement une oreille attentive à ce que son fils lui racontait.

Il fallait qu'Harry sente qu'il pouvait parler librement sans avoir peur de quelconques réactions et Severus faisait tout pour cela. Mais intérieurement, il était empli d'une colère sourde et froide qu'il contrôlait avec difficulté.

Harry avait eu du mal à parler au départ et puis une fois lancé, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Il avait raconté les choses dans l'ordre, comme elles s'étaient passées, et surtout, il avait essayé de retranscrire à chaque fois comment il les avait vécues, ce qu'il avait ressenti face à chaque moment.

Il était conscient que c'était dur à encaisser pour Severus en tant que père, mais il avait besoin de parler. Il ressentait ce besoin presque vital de tout sortir, de tout exprimer, de tout avouer surtout, et en particulier à son père. Il savait aussi que Severus serait la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer.

Il parla de la première fois qu'il s'était transformé en loup et d'à quel point il avait aimé ce sentiment de puissance et cet aspect sauvage. Il avoua qu'il avait tué trois Mangemorts ce jour-là et Severus se souvint que tous s'étaient demandés ce qui avait pu égorger ainsi les trois hommes en question.

Harry raconta ensuite jours après jours la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, les tortures sur les innocents, la femme qu'il avait tuée. Il raconta ce qui avait été infligé à Drago, les chaînes, la soumission, les choix qu'ils avaient pris, les choix qu'Harry avait fait.

Il raconta l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts et charmes qui le faisait puiser dans la magie noire, comment cela avait été facile à atteindre finalement, et comment cela l'avait été de plus en plus. Il raconta les nouvelles tortures, et comment il avait plongé totalement de nombreuses heures durant, et comment il avait failli tomber plus encore.

Il raconta comment Drago avait réussi à le rattraper, mais au prix d'avoir plongé un peu pour le faire. Et surtout, il parla de comment il ressentait ces moments où il avait réellement été en position de domination sur Drago, et à quel point il avait aimé cela.

Ils étaient dans le petit salon, Severus assis dans son fauteuil, Harry qui s'était d'abord assis, se déplaçant nerveusement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, tournant le dos ou détournant les yeux lorsqu'il parlait d'un moment dont il n'était vraiment pas fier.

Severus se garda de dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête de parler. Lorsque le jeune homme n'eut plus rien à raconter, il se tut, et retourna s'assoir, les yeux fixés sur les petites flammes qui brûlaient doucement dans la cheminée.

Severus fut d'abord incapable de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était à la fois un réel manque d'aisance en cette situation et à la fois la conscience que s'il bougeait, à l'instant, ce serait pour aller tuer Bellatrix Lestrange de ses propres mains.

Il y eut donc un silence un peu lourd dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Severus parvienne à parler, enfin.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en doutais, ou si Black a déjà pu te raconter cela, mais lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, avant de devenir un Mangemort et avant de devenir professeur, j'étais un raté dont tout le monde se moquait, commença-t-il. Potter et Black ne manquaient pas une occasion de m'humilier devant toute l'école et ils trouvaient ça hilarant. Alors le jour où j'ai affronté la tentation de la magie noire, du pouvoir, du contrôle, je n'ai pas hésité très longtemps avant de choisir ce côté-là de la magie et cet avenir là. Je te dis uniquement cela pour que tu saches que je peux comprendre pourquoi on cède parfois, souvent, lorsqu'on nous met la puissance entre les mains.  
Harry avait enfin tourné les yeux vers lui et le regardait assez intensément, écoutant très attentivement tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Severus chercha ses mots. Il voulait aider son fils, et il voulait dire ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais tu te rends toi-même compte de ce qu'implique se servir de la magie noire, tu l'as senti et tu l'as vécu. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire qui pourrait te faire la rejeter davantage à part te répéter ce que tu sais déjà. Que c'est mal, que ça ne résoudra rien, au contraire, que les prix à payer sont trop grands, que cela demande d'utiliser un pouvoir basé sur la force imposée et le sacrifice des innocents…

Sa voix devint plus basse encore.

- Que cela te change toi, au fond de toi, ton cœur, ton esprit, et ton corps, que cela t'amène à devenir différent mais d'une façon que tu ne le voulais pas… Que cela t'amène à des actes qui ont des conséquences plus lourdes que tu ne le pensais et que tu regrettes, et avec lesquelles tu dois vivre toute ta vie…

Harry comprit qu'il parlait alors de ce qu'il avait fait et qui avait amené la mort de Lily.

Harry ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était exactement, mais sa mère avait dit, lorsqu'elle l'avait visité en rêve l'été passé, que Voldemort avait trouvé une prophétie dans l'esprit de Severus qui l'avait conduit à attaquer les Potter.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait et cela lui était un peu sorti de la tête avec tout le reste qui pouvait se passer. De plus, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait encore dévoiler de son destin contre Voldemort.

Hermione avait posé l'hypothèse qu'elle devait amener à le désigner comme le Princeps d'une manière ou d'une autre et Harry avait décidé de ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne connaissance si cela devait arriver un jour.

- Il faut assumer ses responsabilités, continua Severus, et ne pas les fuir ou les nier. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise et qui me semble des plus importantes. Sur le moment souvent, essayer d'ignorer ce que l'on a pu faire, semble être une solution plus facile, et moins douloureuse. Mais les souvenirs ne s'effacent jamais vraiment et tout finit par remonter à la surface un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour là, c'est pire pour soi.

Harry hocha la tête. Il l'avait compris et s'y était résolu déjà.

C'était pourquoi la première chose qu'il allait faire en rentrant à Poudlard serait de demander à Théodore son pardon en premier lieu, pour avoir tué son père.

- Je te propose d'essayer de travailler sur cette nouvelle source de pouvoir qui est maintenant aussi facilement accessible que la première, essaya Severus. De travailler dessus pour que tu parviennes à la contrôler, et à te contrôler toi. Pour que tu sois capable de l'approcher sans y plonger entièrement, capable de l'utiliser en dernier recours sans t'y faire happer jusqu'à t'y perdre.

Severus qui regardait le feu depuis quelques paroles, tourna la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci l'écoutait sans perdre un seul mot et attendait dans une sorte d'espoir fou que Severus continue de lui dire ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'ils allaient faire, parce qu'il se sentait complètement perdu en lui-même.

- Si vous avez besoin, Drago et toi pourrez venir parler ensembles en ma présence, si vous sentez que je pourrais vous aider à exprimer ce que vous pouvez ressentir, ou à vous tempérer si nécessaire. N'hésite pas aussi à parler de ce que tu veux avec d'autres personnes que moi…

Severus hésita à peine avant d'enchaîner sur les noms suivants.

- Comme Minerva, ou Lupin… ou Black.

Harry eut un frémissement des lèvres que Severus interpréta comme une pensée de sourire, tandis qu'il mettait ses propres ressentiments de côté.

- Et puis peut-être serait-il temps que tu ailles voir Cybèle…

Severus but une gorgée de son verre, conscient de l'incompréhension d'Harry suite à ses propos.

- Elle possède de grands pouvoirs de divination et de connaissance des choses, et surtout, elle en sait beaucoup sur ce qui vous concerne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a hérité des pouvoirs de ses ancêtres alors que cette époque était commencée, et ses capacités ont été… spécialisées pourrions-nous dire, sur les grandes sources de pouvoir qui agissent depuis l'ascendance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ainsi à chaque fois qu'une Cybèle récupère son héritage dans une période particulière.

- J'imagine qu'elle aura quelques réponses à me donner alors…

- Si tu as des questions, je pense que oui.

- Bien sûr que j'ai des questions.

Severus regarda son fils et but une gorgée sans répondre.

.

Severus alla chercher Drago dans l'après-midi, et partit en disant à Harry de se préparer pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Drago l'attendait avec ses affaires impeccablement prêtes à l'heure prévue. Il salua respectueusement ses parents et se quitta le Manoir sans un mot. Narcissa et Severus échangèrent un regard, puis Severus capta la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lucius, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte de chez lui, Drago eut à peine le temps d'entrer. Une masse s'abattit sur lui et le plaque contre le mur.

Il sentit des lèvres capturer les siennes et un corps se presser contre le sien, l'enfermant avec plaisir. Drago répondit immédiatement, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter un seul instant. Son corps répondit, son esprit répondit, son cœur répondit, tout son être répondit au contact d'Harry et à son assaut passionné.

Harry avait attrapé les poignets de Drago lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et désormais leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient avec force, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Severus les regardait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il eut un moment d'immobilité avant de chercher à les séparer physiquement puisque ses toussotements et remarques ne menaient à rien.

Harry se détacha enfin de Drago qui resta appuyé contre le mur, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre. Le regard mécontent qu'Harry adressa à son père et le grondement qui sortit de sa gorge stupéfièrent Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Que venait-il de se passer enfin ?! Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et pour chacun d'entre eux, mais Severus n'avait pas pensé que cela provoquerait ce genre de réactions !

Au contraire, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient distants l'un envers l'autre, à ce qu'ils aient été froids, étant donné la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille, d'après Harry.

Mais il avait apparemment tort. En réalité, sans qu'ils puissent bien le comprendre, Harry et Drago avaient ressentis avec force le besoin de contact l'un de l'autre à la seconde même où Drago était apparu avec Severus sur le domaine Prince.

Severus les regardait, silencieux, et il voyait peut-être plus qu'eux-mêmes les conséquences sur leur relation qu'avait laissé cette semaine.

Il était évident qu'Harry considérait Drago comme sa possession, étant donnée la façon dont il le maintenait contre le mur encore, la façon dont il l'avait assailli, sa façon de réagir lorsque Severus avait voulu les arrêter.

Et plus encore que cela, il était très clair qu'inconsciemment peut-être, Drago se donnait entièrement à Harry, si l'on observait la façon dont il l'avait laissé faire non seulement sans s'en révolter, mais encore en y répondant sans une once de refus, et la façon dont il se tenait à présent et ne regardait qu'Harry, comme si son monde entier ne dépendait que de lui.

Les choses n'avaient pas été à ce point durant la semaine, et Drago avait même réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, à se défaire des attaches forcées, envers Harry, et envers lui, et pourtant, à cet instant, Severus vit à quelque point tout cela n'avait fait que renforcer ce que Drago avait cherché à fuir.

Harry lâcha Drago mais passa avec autorité un bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant contre lui, et son regard exprimait toujours son mécontentement. Drago se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre Harry qui l'en enserra plus fort.

Severus secoua la tête.

- A l'avenir, merci d'éviter ces démonstrations sous mes yeux, dit-il simplement en jouant le père vieux jeu.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Severus vit l'ombre de ses yeux disparaître et en fut soulagé.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

- Presque, on arrive tout de suite, répondit Harry en se détachant de Drago pour lui attraper la main et l'entraîner à sa suite vers les couloirs.

Severus soupira.

Harry entraîna rapidement Drago avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte pour mieux s'y adosser en attirant Drago contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément et leurs mains parcoururent leurs dos pour serrer d'avantage leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Harry souleva alors Drago qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Harry se tourna pour adosser Drago cette fois au bois de la porte.

Il sépara ses lèvres de celle de Drago, pour se mettre à embrasser son cou en mordillant la peau. Une main monta pour dégager le reste de la gorge et l'épaule, et lorsque ses lèvres passèrent sur la marque qu'Harry avait faite à son amant, celui-ci émit un gémissement de plaisir.  
Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Ca suffit maintenant, il ne faut pas me prendre pour un idiot non plus ! se fit entendre la voix agacée de Severus. Prends tes affaires tout de suite Harry, et descendez tous les deux !

Non seulement Harry gronda, comme Severus s'y attendait, mais Drago émit un grognement de frustration, ce qui le surprit d'avantage, et le fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que Drago aime autant cette situation, surtout après l'avoir rejetée le jour précédent.

Severus se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils avaient pu leur faire, au-delà de ce qu'Harry avait pu voir et comprendre.  
Il n'eut plus à attendre longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre sur les deux garçons, les affaires d'Harry prêtes à repartir à Poudlard.

Severus s'arrangea pour se placer entre eux l'espace d'un instant, et fut désemparé en captant l'expression confuse de Drago soudain séparé du contact d'Harry. Harry bien sûr s'arrangea très rapidement pour aller entourer sa taille de son bras, contournant son père pour rejoindre son amour.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment réagir alors il ne dit rien. Ils quittèrent le Manoir et transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard.

.

Sur le chemin depuis l'extérieur de la grille de l'enceinte du château jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école, Severus donna les informations qu'il avait eu lors de la réunion de Mangemorts : Ombrage qui tenait Dumbledore, l'attaque du chemin de Traverse.

Il parla alors aux garçons des missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait confiées.

Drago accepta la sienne avec soulagement : essayer de mettre Ombrage dans sa poche pour savoir où se trouvait Dumbledore ne devrait pas être si difficile. Harry en revanche était un peu moins heureux de la sienne : récupérer au moins un joyau du trésor familial.

Il allait falloir rendre visite à sa famille et soit les convaincre en leur disant la vérité et en essayant de leur faire comprendre l'importance de sa mission même si cela devait être en vain, soit les manipuler et leur mentir jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Severus hésita puis leur parla de la mission qu'il avait lui, reçue, et qui lui posait d'avantage de problèmes : le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait une généalogie précise, détaillée, et dont la véracité et authenticité pouvait être vérifiée sur Darren Prince, pour établir avec preuves à l'appui, si Darren Prince pouvait réellement être l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Cela allait être particulièrement délicat surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vérifiait lui-même les documents qu'on lui apporterait. Harry nota d'en parler à l'Armée du Phénix et à Hermione, surtout pour recevoir de l'aide des cerveaux et intelligences magiques de ses amis.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de ce sujet, Harry se souvint soudain d'une chose.

- Papa, s'adressa-t-il à Severus, Voldemort a mentionné quelque chose : il a dit que Drago devait être ma « force » si j'étais l'héritier. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Oh, réagit Severus avant d'expliquer. Il est établi que chaque héritier possède une chose ou une personne qui lui transmet force et énergie, qui est son soutien et son appui, à laquelle il se raccroche et qui l'aide à ne pas baisser les bras. Cela peut être une personne, un idéal, un sentiment, un concept, une chose… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres estime que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, il est logique et attendu qu'il considère Drago comme ta Force, étant donnée votre relation.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Severus ne réagisse :

- Une minute, jeune homme… dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, le regard menaçant.

- Hum… oui ? répondit Harry en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

- Quand est-ce que tu as entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mentionner la Force des Héritiers ? Je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas fait devant toi !

Harry regarda ailleurs d'un air innocent.

- Ah, ça ! répondit Drago à sa place en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu n'es pas allé l'espionner mentalement, j'espère ! devina Severus.

Harry garda le silence.

- Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que c'est très dangereux de faire ça ! s'énerva Severus. Ah, tu toujours bien toi ! Aussi inconscient et stupide, même quand tu es dans des situations délicates !

- Merci ! renchérit Drago, sans plaisanter du tout.

- Drago, c'est bon, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Il a raison de ne pas t'encourager. Un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendra compte de ce que tu fais, et ce jour là, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous !

- Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça, je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Harry. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner à ce sujet, j'ai confiance en mes barrières mentales maintenant, et en ma discrétion.

Harry croisa les bras en signe de défi et les regarda l'un après l'autre, en particulier son compagnon.

Severus ne comptait pas céder si facilement, de nombreux contre arguments lui venant en tête à la seconde, mais Drago hocha la tête immédiatement et vint se placer à côté d'Harry sans ajouter un mot.

Harry et Drago le saluèrent rapidement avant de repartir vers le château, sous le regard à nouveau inquiet de Severus. Si Dumbledore avait été là, il serait directement allé le voir pour lui parler d'eux.

Mais le directeur était prisonnier quelque part, et Severus ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Alors il garda pour lui, et descendit à ses appartements, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

Harry et Drago allèrent rapidement poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et Harry se mit à la recherche de Théodore tandis que Drago allait discuter avec les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune pour récolter des informations sur les derniers évènements.

Harry trouva rapidement le Serpentard qu'il cherchait, discutant avec Blaise en allant vers la Grande Salle. Il les interpela.

- Théodore, Blaise !

Ils se retournèrent et lui sourirent aimablement.

- Salut Darren, comment vas-tu ? demanda Blaise.

- Autant que possible, répondit simplement Harry sur un ton neutre.

Les deux garçons se souvinrent subitement alors qu'Harry et Drago rentraient d'une semaine difficile. Théodore nota les ombres dans ses yeux et qui coloraient son aura mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Lorsqu'Harry le regarda alors, il comprit qu'il n'était pas venu les voir simplement pour un échange de politesses.

- Théodore, je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? demanda finalement Harry après un silence hésitant et lourd.

- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard.

- A plus tard, les salua Blaise en s'éloignant sans demander plus d'explications, ce qu'Harry apprécia.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Théodore une fois Blaise trop loin pour les entendre.

Harry hésita à nouveau, et fit un signe de tête à Théodore pour l'amener à le suivre. Théodore le suivit donc et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle vide. Harry sortit sa baguette, lança des sorts d'insonorisation et de verrouillage, et la rangea.

Ses mains dans le dos, il se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement dans la pièce. Théodore fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin ?! s'agaça-t-il.

- Je…, tu… essaya de commencer Harry. Ton père…

- Oh, tu as du entendre parler de sa mort ? comprit Théodore. Ne t'inquiète plus de me l'avouer, je suis au courant. Ma mère me l'a appris quand je suis rentré, au début des vacances. Il a été tué durant la Bataille du Ministère. Il aura été l'une des victimes. C'est le risque quand on s'engage dans une guerre.

Harry regarda Théodore avec intensité. Il disait cela avec un tel calme et une telle maîtrise de lui-même !

- Tu n'es pas triste, ou en colère contre qui l'aurait tué ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas en colère, à quoi cela servirait-il ? On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir, qui l'a tué, d'ailleurs, et puis m'énerver ne le ramènera pas à la vie, répondit sagement le jeune homme. Triste ? Oui, je le suis. C'était mon père, malgré nos différents, malgré nos camps opposés dans ce conflit. Il va me manquer, et j'aurais aimé qu'il sache quel parti j'ai pris dans cette guerre, même si cela signifiait qu'il me renie. Nous avons toujours été très honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

Théodore fronça à nouveau les sourcils en voyant à quel point Harry était mal à l'aise. Harry, lui, s'étonnait aussi d'à quel point Théodore parlait, lui qui n'était pas du genre à étaler ses ressentis à tout le monde.

Cela ne le fit s'en sentir que plus mal.

- Théo, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, déclara Harry gravement.

Théodore le regarda intensément, comprenant que c'était important. Harry voulut se lancer, mais il ne put que s'embrouiller.

- Il faut que tu saches que je ne savais pas qui il était au début ! Et puis, il était un Mangemort, alors dans ma tête, au milieu du combat, c'était un ennemi… Et surtout, il s'en était pris à Drago, alors… j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle…

- C'est toi qui l'as tué.

C'était une affirmation. Une constatation.

Harry hocha la tête. Théodore le regarda fixement. Et détourna la tête.

Il y eut un silence. Lourd.

- Théodore, je suis tellement désolé, dit Harry. Je… Il avait blessé Drago, et j'ai réagi, et…

- Pourquoi tu as attendu tant de temps avant de me le dire ? demanda Théodore bien plus sévèrement.

- J'avais peur, et honte, avoua Harry.

Et Théodore s'énerva alors.

- Combien de choses tu nous caches encore, hein ?! On nous a dit que mon père avait été égorgé, qu'il avait été retrouvé en sang, comme dévoré par une bête sauvage, tout comme les deux autres Mangemorts qui gisaient à terre à côté, dans le même état. Si c'est toi qui as tué mon père, tu as sûrement tué les deux autres, non ?! Et tu ne les as pas juste tués !

- Théodore, attends, je peux expliquer, voulut se défendre Harry. C'est que…

- Qui es-tu ?! Qui es-tu Darren Prince ?! Combien d'autres as-tu tués ? Combien encore à venir ?! Et nous, tu vas nous égorger nous aussi si on a le malheur de poser un doigt sur ton cher Drago ?! demanda Théodore avec accusation. Ou si simplement tu perds le contrôle ?!

- Non, vous ne risquez rien, je t'assure, c'est...

- EXPLIQUE-TOI !

- LAISSE-MOI PARLER ALORS !

Le silence se fit soudain entre eux.

Harry avait repris contenance et s'énervait même désormais. Théodore, en face de lui, était en colère, et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Je suis un Animagus, et mon animal est un loup, expliqua Harry. Je ne m'étais jamais transformé encore, quand j'ai ressenti Drago être blessé. J'ai couru dans sa direction et je me suis transformé sans m'en rendre compte, guidé par ma colère et la douleur de Drago, qui m'envahissait et voilait toute autre pensée. J'ai été guidé par un désir de vengeance et je leur ai sauté à la gorge. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Théodore avait croisé les bras et le regardait avec des yeux toujours furieux.

- Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne regrette. Ils étaient des Mangemorts et s'en étaient pris à Drago mais je n'aurais jamais du les tuer. Je regrette et je t'avoue que c'est moi qui aie pris la vie de ton père parce que je te le dois, et que je voulais m'excuser.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Théodore reprit enfin la parole.

- Ce soir, réunion de l'AP. Tu nous avoues tout, et tout ce que tu ne nous as pas encore dit qui peut d'une façon ou d'une autre nous concerner ou nous mettre en danger.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

- Tu es notre leader, notre chef, on te suit parce qu'on a confiance en toi, et qu'on espère que tu nous mèneras à la victoire tout en nous gardant en vie. Ne romps pas cette confiance. Ne brise pas nos espoirs. Si nous commençons à nous méfier de toi, alors tout est perdu.

.

Quand Harry rejoignit Drago, ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour l'attirer un peu plus, et le souleva alors. Drago se laissa faire, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry, passant ses mains sur la nuque et dans le cou de ce dernier, l'embrassant tout doucement sur tout son visage.

Harry avança, Drago dans ses bras, et alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Drago s'y recula un peu, et s'y allongea, ses bras toujours enroulés autour d'Harry, l'attirant jusqu'à lui. Harry grimpa sur le lit et resta penché vers Drago pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Harry s'allongea à côté de Drago, la tête sur son torse, près de son visage. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, leurs mains de part et d'autre de leurs corps, et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Ils n'avaient que faire des différents sur lesquels ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Ils n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, en tout cas de tout ce qui avait été négatif, et même malsain parfois. Ils n'avaient que faire de cette étrange relation qui semblait s'installer un peu entre eux.

Ils ne tenaient compte que de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, que du sentiment de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Ils voulaient rester juste tous les deux et à jamais, et ne jamais devoir en sortir.

.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la Salle sur Demande déjà avec Neville et Ginny quand leurs Gallions spéciaux de l'AP chauffèrent doucement dans leurs poches. Ils préparèrent alors la Salle pour la réunion et accueillirent les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix tandis qu'ils arrivaient progressivement. Harry et Drago furent les derniers.

Il y eut des discussions particulières durant quelques minutes encore et puis Harry demanda le silence et l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos vacances ont été bonnes et reposantes, malgré les évènements et le climat du monde sorcier. Les sujets du jour sont principalement les aveux que j'ai encore à vous faire, et les différentes informations que nous avons apprises.

Des chuchotements s'étaient élevés et ils se turent lorsqu'Harry sembla attendre le silence à nouveau.

- Avant toute chose, un point à clarifier : ce n'est pas la peine de nous demander à Drago et moi ce que nous avons pu faire ou apprendre durant notre semaine chez le couple Mangemort Lestrange.

Cette fois, pas un seul ne risqua un commentaire, même chuchoté. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre que ce ne serait pas un sujet à aborder en voyant la lueur sombre dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Bien, pour commencer par ce qui ne vous demande pour l'instant que d'écouter, j'ai quelques choses à vous avouer encore.

Les regards échangés rendirent Harry mal à l'aise.

- Je m'excuse pour les secrets que je vous cache encore, à vous qui risquez beaucoup pour me suivre.

Harry avait soudain perdu l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve d'entrée de jeu. Il les invita à s'assoir.

.

Il leur parla d'abord de son Animagus. Il essaya de leur faire comprendre ce qui pouvait réveiller l'aspect sauvage du loup en lui. Il leur parla de ce qu'il avait déjà fait sous cette influence.

Il leur parla de quelque chose qui pouvait y être lié, même si cela ne tirait pas sa source de la même façon : sa capacité à ordonner aux autres parfois, cette capacité qui s'était développée en lui en tant que Princeps, et qui lui permettait d'imposer sa volonté.

Il essaya de les rassurer sur leur sécurité, sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il rejetait. Ils semblèrent inquiets, mais aussi compréhensifs. Et ils lui promirent de réfléchir avant de réagir et de juger ou d'avoir peur de lui. Il les remercia.

Et puis Harry aborda le sujet de son apparence, de son déguisement, et de sa réelle identité. Il leur avoua sans détour : il était le fils de Severus Rogue.

Harry raconta alors comment Lily et James avaient fait semblant de se marier pour protéger Severus, et comment Severus avait cru que Lily l'avait trompé avec James, comment il avait cru qu'Harry était le fils de son ennemi et comment il n'avait jamais su jusqu'à cette année, la vérité.

Il raconta ensuite comment leur plan était né de le faire passer pour étant de la même famille que Severus grâce à sa véritable apparence, retrouvée.

.

Lorsqu'il se tut, les commentaires, remarques, réflexions s'élevèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ceux qui découvraient juste la vérité discutaient avec ceux qui savaient, et essayaient d'en savoir plus. Harry les regardait et attendit, les laissant exprimer leurs différentes réactions face à cette nouvelle.

Blaise vint de lui-même vers lui.

- Alors nous sommes vraiment cousins, n'est-ce pas ? Réellement ?

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Harry.

- Et tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? ajouta Blaise, un peu accusateur.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas très grave, le rassura Blaise.

Harry lui promit qu'ils pourraient en parler plus tard, et sollicita à nouveau l'attention de tous.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer à une nouvelle particulièrement positive, si vous le voulez bien.

Tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur lui, impatient de savoir ce qui semblait subitement avoir mis Harry de meilleure humeur.

- Cette semaine, Drago et moi avons découvert que Voldemort est convaincu que Darren Prince est l'héritier de Serpentard. Voilà qui nous permettra de garder une longueur d'avance sur le sujet !

Des exclamations satisfaites se firent entendre et tous se remirent à y aller de leurs commentaires.

- Nous avons aussi appris que les héritiers, apparemment, possèdent chacun quelque chose qui les renforce et soutient, une Force, continua Harry. Voldemort pense que Drago est ma Force. Après en avoir discuté avec mon père, il s'avère que cela peut être tout et n'importe quoi. Une personne, un objet, une notion, quelque chose de concret ou d'abstrait, peu importe.

Harry se tourna vers Neville et Luna.

- Cela doit être quelque chose qui vous fait vivre, qui vous donne envie de vous lever le matin, une chose ou une personne à laquelle vous pensez quand vous êtes triste ou malheureux, pour vous réconforter, développa-t-il. C'est quelque chose qui rend votre monde plus beau et plus vivant, quelque chose pour laquelle vous êtes prêt à tout et à tour donner. Quelque chose que vous n'abandonneriez pour rien au monde.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry derrière lui et attrapa sa main. Harry le regarda, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, un véritable sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny mais discrètement. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait être sa Force, s'il l'aimait à ce point-là. Peut-être pas encore.

Luna souriait rêveusement. Sa Force à elle, c'était eux, l'Armée du Phénix, les gens qui étaient là, et qui lui demandaient sincèrement comment elle allait quand ils la croisaient dans les couloirs.

Ces gens qui l'appréciaient et qui ne se moquaient pas d'elle, ces gens qui ne lui cachaient pas ses affaires dans le château mais proposaient plutôt de l'aider à les retrouver. Ses amis, ses véritables et premiers vrais amis, voilà ce qui l'animait dans sa vie.

Ils discutèrent encore un instant de cette information, et Harry sollicita l'attention à nouveau. Tout le monde se tut pour l'écouter.

Hermione sourit en voyant que même s'ils pouvaient en vouloir à Harry pour leur avoir encore caché des choses, même s'ils s'étaient inquiétés pas si longtemps auparavant de certaines de ses révélations, ils étaient tout de même prêts à l'écouter avec attention et à le suivre.

Parce qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, et sûrement aussi parce qu'il leur prouvait une fois encore, qu'il était aussi humain qu'eux. Et parce qu'il leur montrait encore et encore, que même si tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie, même s'il avait de réels problèmes encore à côté de son combat contre Voldemort, et bien il était toujours là, engagé, l'esprit avec eux dans cette guerre, prêt à mettre de côté l'espace d'un instant tout le reste.

- Voldemort prévoit une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, une attaque qu'il veut déterminante, annonça Harry. Il veut détruire ceux qui ne le soutiennent pas et marquer comme ses serviteurs ceux qui sont avec lui ou auront trop peur de le défier, pour posséder les commerces et le quartier.

- Est-ce qu'on sait pour quand il prévoit cela ? demanda Ernie.

- Non, c'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous de rester aux aguets, en particulier ceux qui peuvent en entendre parler par leurs parents ou connaissances, comme d'habitude. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident comme position et que ce ne doit pas être facile d'espionner ainsi constamment nos familles, et croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les Serpentards présents. Mais il le faut.

Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné hochèrent la tête, et la jeune fille sourit à Harry en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- En attendant nous pouvons toujours essayer de planifier une défense. Mon père a prévenu l'Ordre déjà, donc ils doivent être en train d'organiser leurs propres plans de leur côté, avec les Aurors. On a déjà prouvé qu'on pouvait être utiles, donc il ne sera pas trop difficile de communiquer nos idées.

- Sirius et Remus pourront faire passer les informations, proposa Ginny.

- Oui, bonne idée, je passerai les voir tout à l'heure, répondit Harry. Nous n'allons pas continuer sur ce sujet ce soir, il commence à se faire tard, et il y a encore un point à aborder. Mais à la prochaine réunion, qu'il faudrait faire dans quelques jours seulement, nous consacrerons nos efforts là-dessus. Cela va à tout le monde ?

Les jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête, déterminés, et Harry voyait qu'ils avaient quand même déjà mis leurs cerveaux en marche, réfléchissant à la question.

Il lança alors un autre des sujets épineux.

- Parlons maintenant de Dumbledore.

- On a discuté avec Théodore, intervint alors Blaise, parce que mon père en a parlé en rentrant d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Apparemment, Ombrage l'aurait fait prisonnier et le retiendrait dans un endroit secret, et elle veut l'échanger au Seigneur des Ténèbres contre la promesse qu'il la mettrait à la tête de Poudlard et l'y laisserait tranquille, quelque chose dans ce genre.

Tout le monde réagit avec surprise, et colère contre cette affreuse femme.

- Oui, c'est que nous avons appris aussi, ajoua Drago.

Seule Hermione remarqua l'imperceptible échange qui s'effectua très rapidement ensuite, et en tous cas, elle seule le comprit comme ce qu'il était : Drago regarda Harry comme s'il lui demandait la permission de continuer, et Harry eut un hochement de la tête pour approuver. Elle plissa les yeux, n'étant pas bien sûre toutefois de ce qu'elle venait d'observer, et de ce que cela signifiait.

- Ombrage veut le pouvoir elle aussi, continua Drago. Mais elle a comprit qu'il valait mieux se le faire donner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Voldemort, le coupa Harry calmement.

- Tu ne reprends pas les autres quand il le dise, laisse-moi l'appeler comme je veux ! réagit Drago, s'interrompant dans son idée.

- Tu es mon Socius et mon Imperator, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de son nom, répondit Harry toujours aussi calmement.

Hermione n'appréciait pas trop le ton légèrement paternaliste qu'il avait prit mais se garda la moindre remarque.

- J'appelle les gens comme j'ai envie.

- On en reparlera plus tard, Drago, dit Harry. Mais je ne voulais pas te couper, vas-y continue.

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce échangèrent des regards légèrement interloqués, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. Drago avait une sérieuse envie de s'énerver mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry et lui se disputent devant tout le monde, surtout sur le sujet qui allait sûrement y être abordé.

Le silence était un peu lourd, et mal à l'aise. Comme Drago s'était tu, agacé par Harry, Ron essaya de relancer la conversation.

- Des idées sur où Ombrage a pu enfermer Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune pour l'instant, répondit Harry.

Comme personne n'avait d'idée non plus, et que l'ambiance était toujours étrange, la réunion se termina ensuite assez vite, et si quelques uns restèrent discuter, la plupart quittèrent la Salle sur Demande discrètement.

.

Certains restèrent. Hermione changea la disposition de la pièce pour avoir à nouveau des fauteuils et canapés devant leur cheminée habituelle, comme ils aimaient bien pour discuter entre eux.

Neville et Ginny prirent un petit canapé, Luna s'installa dans un fauteuil, et Ron et Hermione se mirent dans le grand canapé, laissant de la place à Harry et Drago. Drago s'assit à côté d'eux tandis qu'Harry allait chercher un document qu'il voulait leur montrer, caché dans une pierre de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'Harry alla s'assoir, Drago, mu par une pulsion soudaine, descendit discrètement du siège du canapé pour s'assoir par terre, et appuya un côté de son corps contre les jambes d'Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, à nouveau. Drago réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ne s'en offusqua ni ne s'en énerva. Il était bien, là, et Harry avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait doucement, et il aimait bien ça.

Alors il ne bougea pas et Hermione resta silencieuse.

Harry n'avait pas spécialement fait attention. Mais il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ouvrit son esprit à Drago, voulant vérifier que tout allait bien. Quand il perçut le contentement tranquille de son compagnon, qui se sentait bien ainsi, il lui envoya une pensée de tendresse, et ne dit rien non plus.

Pendant qu'Harry étalait les papiers qu'il voulait leur montrer sur la table, Drago se rappela qu'il n'avait pas aimé être repris un peu plus tôt.

Mais Harry avait raison quand même, il devait s'habituer à appeler le mage noir par son nom, ou au moins ne pas l'appeler "Seigneur des Ténèbres". Harry avait aussi eut raison de lui rappeler qu'il était son Imperator, son "Général en Chef", dans la traduction littérale du mot.

Si Drago était appelé à diriger avec lui, à ses côtés, il ne devait pas avoir peur d'un nom, du nom de leur ennemi. Oui, Harry avait bien eut raison de le reprendre, et il n'aurait pas du s'être énervé contre lui pour l'avoir fait.

Harry eut une légère grimace.

Il avait parfaitement entendu les pensées et le cheminement de raisonnement de Drago et il ne savait pas s'il aimait ce qu'il avait entendu. Oui, Drago s'était rangé à son avis, et Harry pensait que ses arguments étaient valables quant à l'appellation de Voldemort.

Mais il y avait eut quelque chose dans la façon de raisonner de Drago qui avait mis Harry mal à l'aise.

Il mit cela de côté pour le moment et dévoila les parchemins qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Voici les plans de la maison de mes parents à Godric's Hollow, telle qu'elle a été rénovée par les gens du quartier sous mes directives, aidés de Dobby ! annonça Harry avec fierté.

Tout le monde regarda avec curiosité.

- Ca ne ressemble plus tellement à une maison pour y habiter… signala Hermione.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit utile et pratique pour accueillir de nombreuses personnes et en temps de guerre. Regardez, il y a une salle pour s'entraîner, une salle pour les réunions, une grande salle à manger, et à l'étage les chambres et la salle de bain ont été faites pour permettre à beaucoup de gens d'y loger en même temps, précisa Harry.

Il fit une petite pause dramatique, et déclara :

- Je vous présente le Quartier Général de l'Armée du Phoenix !

- Parce que le Square Grimmaud est celui de l'Ordre, tu voulais une maison pour nous ? C'est mignon… dit Ginny avec un grand sourire amusé.

Harry prit un air innocent avant d'expliquer quelques détails.

- J'ai cherché un rendement optimal de l'espace, donc c'est un peu géométrique et symétrique, mais il a très peu de perte de place. L'idée n'était pas à la décoration, commenta-t-il.

- Et bien, tu as vraiment prévu qu'on y habite à quarante là dedans… s'exclama Ron en continuant d'observer les plans. Même au Square Grimmaud ce n'est pas aussi préparé pour accueillir plein de gens. Et pourtant, ils ont deux générations de l'Ordre derrière eux !

Harry eut un léger sourire, et attira leur attention sur un point opposé à l'entrée.

- Ceci est une zone de passage, de voyage, de transfert, expliqua-t-il en désignant un cercle tracé. Y entrer signifiera pénétrer dans une sorte de portail. Il sera possible bien sûr d'en ressortir immédiatement sans être pour autant transféré n'importe où, enfin dans la plupart des cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry leur sortit alors un croquis de la zone en question, qui représentait le cercle tracé au sol, et un pilier orné d'une sphère en son centre.

- La sphère au milieu possède de nombreuses fonctions, détailla Harry. L'une d'elle est de créer une destination. Si quelqu'un place sa main dessus en « programmant » l'endroit d'arrivée, toutes les personnes qui pénétreront dans la zone seront instantanément transportées à l'endroit voulu, tant que la personne gardera la main sur la sphère.

Hermione le regarda, impressionnée.

- On peut aussi utiliser la sphère pour appeler d'autres personnes. Pour l'instant, ça ne marcherait que si j'appelais Drago ou les héritiers, et inversement, en utilisant le lien qui existe déjà entre nous. Il faut autre chose que simplement penser à la personne qu'on veut faire revenir.

- Mais lorsque tu auras créé le Lien avec les Amari, intervint Hermione, cela fonctionnera avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas le principe des Amari. Déjà parce qu'il détestait l'idée que cela ne pourrait commencer que lorsqu'Harry et lui aurait fait l'amour, et que cela mettait une pression sur leur relation. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait trop peur de devoir partager Harry avec d'autres, et qu'il refusait cela catégoriquement.

Comme il commençait de se faire tard, Harry proposa de terminer la réunion.

- Je voulais déjà vous présenter les choses, mais j'ai encore d'autres surprises autour de la Maison, annonça-t-il d'un ton léger. On fera une réunion de l'AP spéciale pour que je présente toutes les fonctionnalités, les systèmes de défense et de protection, etc, à tout le monde.

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais ne posa pas de questions. Ils se saluèrent tous et se quittèrent assez vite après cela.

.

Dans la chambre de Drago, Harry aida celui-ci à s'endormir, et attendit que sa respiration soit régulière avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et il lui semblait impossible de dormir. Trop de choses tournaient encore dans sa tête, et puis la nuit passée avait été trop pleine de cauchemars pour qu'il parvienne à s'endormir sereinement.

Il volait sur son superbe balai offert par Drago sur le terrain de Quidditch, nostalgique des matchs et des entraînements des années passées, quand il sentit un regard sur lui.

Mademoiselle Cybèle était assise dans les gradins, et le regardait avec intensité. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là à une heure pareille, mais n'attendit pas longtemps avant de venir se poser près d'elle.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondit Harry.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Est-ce que vous savez tout ? demanda-t-il après un court silence.

- Oh non, non, répondit-elle avec amusement. C'est impossible de tout savoir et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.

- Vous, vous _voyez_, c'est cela ? voulut préciser Harry.

- Je peux voir tout ce qui est passé, je peux voir ce qui est présent, et je peux voir ce qui peut-être est à venir, parfois.

Elle regarda les étoiles.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Peut-être. Que voudrais-tu savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle en retour.

Harry resta silencieux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait poser comme question mais il ne savait pas exactement comment la formuler.

- La peur d'une question vient souvent du fait qu'on a peur d'une réponse que l'on connaît… murmura Cybèle, comme si elle savait ce qui bloquait Harry en réalité.

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous confirmiez la réponse qui me vient à l'esprit face à cette question, avoua Harry.

- Pose-là, ainsi tu auras ta réponse, et tu ne traîneras plus ta peur, lui dit-elle sagement.  
Harry regarda le ciel à son tour, et se lança.

- Suis-je vraiment mauvais ? Vais-je devenir comme Voldemort, dévoré par un désir de puissance et de contrôle, animé seulement par la magie noire car ce sera elle qui me donnera le pouvoir ? Vais-je continuer à perdre le contrôle chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de puissance ? Vais-je continuer à perdre le contrôle jusqu'à me perdre entièrement ?

Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

- Que se passera-t-il si un jour je n'ai plus personne, tous perdus par ma faute, pour me ramener à la surface ? Me noierai-je entièrement, ou y a-t-il toutefois quelque chose en moi qui m'en empêchera ?

Cette fois, sa voix était presque une supplique. Mademoiselle Cybèle poussa un long soupir.

- Jeune sorcier, je ne peux répondre d'une réponse unique à ces questions. Et je vois de nombreuses voies partir de ton présent. Les réponses viendront uniquement de toi.

Harry ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir en tournant la tête vers Mademoiselle Cybèle.

Il allait parler mais elle le regarda soudain avec plus d'intensité et parla d'une voix plus grave et profonde, qui résonna dans tout son être.

.

_"__Tu seras grand, tu seras puissant, admiré et haïs, tu t'élèveras jusqu'à réaliser posséder le monde dans le creux de ta main. _

_Décideras-tu de l'écraser entre tes doigts, ou de le planter en terre pour que de nouvelles pousses en jaillissent ? Nul ne peut le savoir aujourd'hui, pas même toi. _

_Tu as déjà expérimenté la saveur et l'ivresse du pouvoir dans tes veines, tu l'expérimenteras à nouveau. Tire les leçons de ton expérience, du passé et de l'Histoire, et agis selon ton cœur. _

_Ton cœur est ce qui te garderas fidèle à ce que tu veux devenir, quelque soit le chemin que tu traceras. _

_Tu seras grand, puissant, admiré et haïs, tu t'élèveras jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets, mais pour cela, tu passeras par les plus profondes ténèbres, de cela j'en suis certaine. _

_Mais ce ne sera pas un voyage imposé, car tu as déjà embarqué sur la barque des ombres, de ton plein gré, et tu ne souhaites pas encore en sortir. Ne reste pas trop longtemps aux royaumes sombres si tu veux en ressortir comme tu le souhaites. _

_Et n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais, ton cœur sera ce qui te garderas fidèle à ce que tu veux devenir, quelque soit le chemin que tu choisiras. _

_Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu empruntes, tu seras grand, puissant, admiré et haïs, jeune sorcier..." _

.

Harry continua de la regarder un long moment, et puis il tourna la tête, reposant les yeux sur les étoiles.

Lorsqu'il voulut s'adresser à Mademoiselle Cybèle à nouveau, elle avait disparu.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, prit conscience de la réalité, et soupira. Harry avait encore filé en douce au milieu de la nuit.

Ouvrant son esprit, Drago chercha à savoir si son amant était bien au château et s'apercevant qu'il l'était en effet, il se mit à sa recherche. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, le matin ne devait plus être si loin, mais les draps froids à côté de Drago lui avaient indiqué qu'Harry devait être parti depuis plus longtemps.

Drago était un peu perdu avec lui-même quand il réfléchissait à ses actes récents et à ses pensées parfois, mais dès qu'il arrêtait de trop se prendre la tête dessus, il se sentait étrangement bien et l'esprit plus tranquille.

Il avait toujours sa fierté et une volonté farouche de prouver qu'il pouvait faire les choses seul et par lui-même, mais en même temps, permettre des situations dans lesquelles il laissait Harry prendre un certain contrôle… l'apaisait, oui c'était le mot.

Il s'était senti vraiment bien en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry mais sur le sol, sa main dans ses cheveux, plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait eu un moment de malaise lorsqu'Harry l'avait reprit devant tout le monde mais il s'était senti mieux par la suite, admettant que laisser à Harry certaines décisions ou choix n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Il aimait l'idée qu'Harry le maintenait contre lui et pouvait le protéger ainsi sans qu'il n'ait à s'en faire. C'était étrange, et pas quelque chose qu'il comprenait réellement, mais il commençait à ne plus rejeter immédiatement les pensées ou images qu'il avait parfois.

Suivant son instinct guidé par le lien avec Harry, Drago laissa aller ses pas, et découvrit qu'Harry n'était pas si loin, et la direction lui suggéra qu'il devait être vers les appartements de Rogue.

Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien être allé faire là-bas à une heure pareille, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu besoin de voir son père au milieu de la nuit, Drago avança plus vite, se concentrant sur le lien.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'Harry avait placé comme un voile ou un mur entre eux, laissant le lien être manifeste, mais ne permettant à aucune émotion, aucun ressenti, aucune pensée de se transmettre.

Inquiet tout à coup, Drago se mit à courir.

.

Les coups frappés à sa porte réveillèrent Severus et le mirent de mauvaise humeur. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était trois heures du matin et Severus jura en grognant, se doutant sans trop d'hésitation de la personne qui pouvait oser faire une chose pareille.

Il alla cependant ouvrir. Si Harry venait le déranger à cette heure-ci, il devait y avoir une raison.

Harry entra, le visage fermé d'une détermination qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Ecoute, fils, je sais que ta vie n'est pas si facile en ce moment, mais est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire que…

- Je m'excuse pour t'avoir déranger, le coupa Harry, mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? soupira Severus.

- Non. Sinon je vais me dégonfler.

- Te… Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Severus soudain inquiet.

Harry carra la mâchoire et inspira sèchement.

- C'est une faveur que je te demande, un service. Ce ne sera pas agréable, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander et je me sens incapable de le faire par moi-même.

- Harry, de quoi parles-tu… ?

Harry tourna la tête, ferma les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et il hésita.

- Oublie. Je n'aurais jamais du venir te parler de ça. Je… désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Il commença à quitter la pièce mais Severus lui attrapa le bras et le fit se retourner vers lui.

- Harry, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as dans la tête, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, et essaya de fuir le regard inquisiteur de son père.

- Harry…

- Je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Je dois payer le prix des actes que j'ai commis.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.

Mais Severus l'avait bien entendu. Il lâcha Harry et recula d'un pas, les yeux agrandis par une inquiétude extrême.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Aveux En Conséquences_****] : **

Je voulais les deux mots : Aveux, et Conséquences, pour des raisons assez évidentes. Pour les Aveux, Harry avoue à Théodore, avoue à l'AP les derniers secrets qu'il avait encore, il avoue à son père tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour les Conséquences, elles se retrouvent dans ce qui est sombre chez Harry, dans la relation avec Drago, dans les souvenirs difficiles.

Et quand j'ai écris Aveux Et Conséquence, comme titre, j'ai eu l'idée de changer pour Aveux En Conséquences, pour rajouter un sens : tout ce chapitre est en conséquence des chapitres précédents, et ce sont les chapitres précédents qui entraînent les aveux.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas être trop simple : Harry et Drago ne sont pas libérés de ce que les Lestrange ont distillé dans leurs relations, juste par leur affrontement. Au contraire, comme le voit Severus, les choses ont empiré, même s'ils ont quitté l'environnement toxique des deux Mangemorts.

Je ne vais pas développer davantage, je préfère laisser l'histoire le faire, et vous laisser lire petit à petit comment nos deux personnages vont évoluer dans cette situation.

Narcissa Malefoy est toujours une mère, maternelle et inquiète pour son fils, et Lucius Malefoy est toujours distant et fier. Mais cette fois, j'ai essayé d'ajouter un peu, tout comme je l'avais laissé sous entendu déjà avant, le fait qu'il est aussi un père inquiet pour Drago, même si ce n'est pas flagrant.

Avec tous ces actes et souvenirs difficiles, Harry se retrouve en véritable conflit avec lui-même, et dans un trouble identitaire et existentiel profond, qu'on ne peut lui reprocher. Mais je tenais à ce qu'il reste encore le Harry qu'on connait, même s'il a changé.

Et je veux qu'il veuille, lui aussi, être à nouveau qui il est. C'est pour ça qu'il parle à son père, qu'il se distrait de tout en se remettant dans le combat contre Voldemort, dans l'intrigue. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas.

J'ai hésité à commenter les propos de Mademoiselle Cybèle, mais je pense finalement qu'il est mieux que je vous laisse réagir, commenter, et interpréter vous-mêmes ce que vous y lisez.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Que veut dire Harry lorsqu'il vient voir son père ? Parviendra-t-il à s'en sortir, à ne pas sombrer, malgré la difficulté ? Drago et lui réussiront-ils à retrouver une relation plus saine, ou s'habitueront-ils à ce nouveau type de relation ?

Où Dumbledore est-il retenu ? Comment Ombrage l'a-t-elle emprisonné ? Comment se passera l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Les jeunes sorciers pourront-ils convaincre l'Ordre de les laisser aider ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Luna se trouve de véritables amis grâce à l'AD ;

*Saga _Harry Potter_ : Lucius Malefoy a une fierté et des grands discours, mais finalement s'efface devant Voldemort ;

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Quand Lumière Il Y A, Toujours Ombres On Trouve_], Harry devra trouver la force de se retrouver, mais il ne sera pas seul…


	33. Chap32-QdLumièreIlYA,TjrsOmbresOnTrouve

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry avoue à Théodore que c'est lui qui a tué son père, et avoue à l'Armée du Phénix qu'il est un Animagus Loup, qu'il a tué trois Mangemorts au Ministère, et qu'il peut parfois imposer sa volonté. Il leur dévoile aussi que Severus Rogue est son père, et Blaise découvre qu'ils sont cousins.

Harry rapporte aussi les informations glanées auprès de Voldemort sur les héritiers. L'Armée du Phénix réfléchit à des plans pour contrer l'attaque prochaine de Voldemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, et cherche à savoir où Dumbledore est retenu par Ombrage.

Harry présente également à quelques uns les plans de la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, qu'il a fait rénover pour devenir le Quartier Général de l'Armée du Phénix.

Harry et Drago se sentent encore pris dans un type de relation infligé par les Lestrange : Drago a du mal à résister à Harry et subit une certaine soumission à son égard, qu'Harry ne parvient pas à repousser complètement.

Harry éprouve des difficultés à faire face à lui-même et à ses actes.

Mademoiselle Cybèle lui adresse des propos un peu visionnaires et énigmatiques sur son avenir. Harry demande à son père de l'aider, en le punissant pour ce qu'il a fait.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche 3 mars dans la nuit à samedi 9 mars en fin de matinée

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 32 – Quand Lumière Il Y A, Toujours Ombres On Trouve**

.

"_Je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Je dois payer le prix des actes que j'ai commis._"

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry et Severus se retournèrent. Drago avait parlé d'une voix dont le tremblement trahissait son angoisse soudaine. Il était arrivé à l'instant et n'avait entendu que les derniers mots d'Harry, et ils l'avaient ampli d'un profond sentiment de peur.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là… demanda Harry d'une voix basse et lasse.

- Je me suis réveillé, j'ai essayé de te trouver, et… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ?!

- Drago… écoute, je…

- Et n'essaie pas de te défiler, dis-moi tout de suite et exactement ce que tu entends par… ce que tu as dis !

Severus voyait que Drago commençait à perdre tout contrôle, sous le coup de la panique.

- Drago calme-toi, lui dit-il. Tous les deux, venez vous asseoir, on va discuter calmement.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et vinrent se poser sur le canapé, Drago ne quittant pas Harry des yeux, avec un regard angoissé.

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien parler de ce que tu ressens, pour nous aider à comprendre pourquoi tu en es arrivé à demander une telle chose ? demanda Severus

Harry fixait le feu. Il avait d'abord paru gêné mais une détermination froide avait repris ses traits.

- J'ai tué quatre personnes et torturé plusieurs autres, lâcha-t-il, comme un poids immensément lourd.

Drago frissonna.

- Cela me tue et me hante, je ne peux ni oublier ni aller de l'avant, parce que je n'ai rien fait pour réparer ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux les faire revenir à la vie, mais au moins, peut-être puis-je expier l'horreur de mes actes, essaya de dire Harry.

- A quoi penses-tu quand tu dis cela ? encouragea Severus à poursuivre.

- La première solution, logique, qui m'est venue en tête, était d'attendre la fin de la guerre pour ensuite être jugé légalement et recevoir une condamnation juste. Azkaban, sans doute.

Severus voulut faire une remarque, mais Drago le prit de vitesse.

- Harry, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que…

- Attends, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît Drago, le coupa Harry, plus calme déjà. J'ai immédiatement pensé à deux choses après cette hypothèse. La première a été bien sûr, toi. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve en prison et être séparé ainsi de toi, sans compter les effets que ça pourrait avoir sur nous de vivre une telle situation pour je ne sais combien de temps. La deuxième a été que… attendre la fin de la guerre était prendre le risque de mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps de me racheter.

Drago ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, le cœur serré par la conscience que ce que venait d'énoncer était une réalité qu'il n'avait pas envie d'envisager. Il avait été rassuré un moment de l'entendre affirmer qu'il ne se séparerait pas de lui, pour rien au monde, pas même pour son désir profond de rédemption.

- Alors je me suis dit que… mais c'est difficile à exprimer, et…

- A quoi as-tu pensé alors Harry ? demanda doucement et calmement Severus, une idée qu'il refusait commençant à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu avais été prêt à faire et capable d'accomplir, papa, et je me suis dit, peut-être… peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à… m'aider à payer pour ce que j'ai fait…

Le visage de Severus s'était complètement fermé. Drago avait les yeux agrandis d'effroi en comprenant ce qu'Harry avait en tête.

Harry voulait que son père l'enferme à nouveau peut-être, ou lui fasse subir des sortilèges douloureux, ou quelque chose de ce genre, et tandis qu'il réalisait cela, Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. L'effroi se changea en rage et il carra la mâchoire.

Son bras bougea presque tout seul et sa main claqua avec violence sur la joue d'Harry.

Harry regarda Drago avec surprise et incompréhension, la main sur sa joue rougie et douloureuse.

- HARRY JAMES DARREN POTTER PRINCE espèce de sombre crétin ! Tu as déjà bien assez payé dans ta vie et tu paieras encore sans doute bien plus d'ici la fin de la guerre, que ce que tu n'auras jamais à racheter ! Il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que je te laisse faire une chose pareille sans te remettre la réalité et les choses en face !

Severus regardait Drago avec fierté. Il avait eu peur des conséquences de ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais le jeune homme lui prouvait qu'il avait eu tort.

S'il avait été dans l'esprit de Drago à ce moment là, il n'aurait pas été aussi rassuré peut-être. Car Drago luttait avec force contre son sentiment coupable d'avoir osé frapper Harry.

Mais il le dépassa, parce qu'il le fallait.

- Tu as perdu tes parents, tu as combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois alors que tu n'es même pas encore un adulte, tu as vu son retour et tu l'as vu tuer Diggory sous tes yeux, tu entends tes parents mourir chaque fois que tu croises un Détraqueur.

Il fallait lui faire comprendre. Drago ne supportait pas qu'Harry se sente ainsi.

- Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, tu subis des visions des agissements, pensées, émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu peux aller dans son esprit. Tout ça n'est pas rien. Tu as accompli déjà bien plus que certains grands sorciers et tu as souffert bien d'avantage qu'aucun d'entre eux.

Drago ne semblait plus autant en colère.

- Et cette année tu as vécu tellement de choses déjà, des choses qui, qu'elles soient bien ou non, t'ont demandé des efforts, t'ont accaparées, t'ont fait passer par de nombreux états d'âmes, par toutes les émotions possibles, et tout cela en même temps que tout ce qu'il y avait déjà.

Une sorte de volonté désespérée l'animait, de convaincre Harry qu'il pouvait continuer de vivre malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

- L'univers t'en demande tous les jours un peu plus, ton destin t'oblige à donner chaque jour encore un peu de toi et un peu plus chaque instant, et tu ne peux t'y soustraire. Pas parce qu'on t'y contraint, mais parce que tu es un homme bien, Harry.

Harry regardait Drago avec intensité, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé dans ta vie, malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré tous tes rêves de partir et disparaître et de tout oublier, tu es encore là. Tu restes et tu continues de te battre et tu te tiens debout au milieu de tout ce qui t'accable comme pour les défier de réussir à te faire plier.

Drago continuait de parler, et il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait une différence.

- Tu as le droit, Harry, tu as le droit de faire des choses qui ne sont pas bien ou pas morales, tu as le droit de le faire si tu le fait en faveur de notre combat et pour la défense de nos libertés, de nos idéaux, et de nos vies.

Severus sentait sa poitrine serrée par l'émotion. Il ne bougeait pas, n'émettait pas un son, et respirait à peine. Il écoutait et regardait, le cœur empli de compassion.

- Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir cédé et tué des gens que tu cherches à te racheter. Je sais que c'est aussi pour ce que tu as ressenti parfois, pour ce que tu as pu dire, ce que tu as pu me dire, pour ce que tu as pu faire, me faire. Ce que tu as pu éprouver, ce que tu as pu désirer.

Plus ému qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus touché qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus rempli d'émotions qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

- Je sais que c'est pour avoir eu tellement envie de céder à ce qui est au plus sombre des ombres et pour l'avoir fait. Mais regarde, tu es toujours là, tu es toujours toi, tu n'as pas encore disparu dans ce gouffre effrayant, tu n'en es plus au bord. Arrête de le regarder en te demandant si tu vas y tomber encore, Harry, je t'en prie. Détourne les yeux et regarde autour de toi.

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux d'Harry. Il n'en eut pas conscience.  
Tout ce qu'il ressentait était l'immense amour de Drago pour lui. Tout ce qu'il entendait était ses mots. Tout ce qu'il voyait était ses yeux fixés sur lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait était ses mains qui serrait les siennes jusqu'à lui faire mal, comme pour l'accrocher à la réalité.

- Tu as peur de n'être, toi tout seul, pas assez pour réussir. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes tous là. Ne va pas chercher dans le noir cette puissance et cette force dont tu rêves pour être certain de vaincre, nous sommes tous là pour t'en donner. Nous sommes tous là et nous sommes tous prêts à te laisser prendre ce dont tu as besoin, parce que nous savons que tu n'utiliseras ce que tu prendras de nous que pour nous protéger et nous sauver.

Harry cligna des yeux. D'autres larmes coulèrent.

- Nous avons confiance en toi Harry, aveuglément et sans limite. Regarde autour de toi, nous sommes tous là prêts à te suivre et à combattre à tes côtés de toutes nos forces. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à vaincre seul, nous voulons vaincre avec toi parce qu'aucun de nous n'attend de toi que tu réussisses sans nous.

Drago s'accrochait à Harry avec le désespoir fou de celui qui voit son monde commencer à partir en morceaux et qui veut le reconstruire et le renforcer.

- Harry, personne ne viendra jamais te demander des comptes pour avoir tué des gens, parce que tu l'as fait pour me protéger, et pour nous protéger tous. Parfois, des actes immoraux, mauvais, ou terribles, sont nécessaires, lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre une cause plus grande et plus noble que tout. Ce sont quatre vies que tu as prises, et par elles, tu en sauveras tellement d'autres, et tellement plus.

Drago posa ses mains sur les joues d'Harry.

- Alors ne plonges pas dans la culpabilité et le remords, mais relève-toi, et prouve aux ténèbres que jamais elles ne pourront te faire plier. Prouve-leur que tu es plus fort, et pas seulement par toi-même, mais parce que tu as des gens qui sont avec toi. Tu nous inspires et nous guides et nous te suivons parce que nous croyons en toi.

Drago se tut un court instant. Il parla à nouveau et sa voix résonna en Harry.

- Regarde autour de toi, Harry, je t'en prie. Ne fixe plus ce gouffre des yeux et lève-les vers moi. Je suis là, je serai là à jamais et pour toujours à tes côtés. Laisse-moi m'accrocher à toi et te tirer loin de ce que tu redoutes, loin de ce que tu crois désirer mais qui n'est qu'illusion. Laisse-moi te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin et regarde-moi, regarde-moi Harry, et ne regarde plus ces ténèbres qui cherchent à t'attirer avec leurs ombres séductrices. Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Drago embrassa Harry et répéta encore ces mots en l'embrassant entre chaque, et puis il continua de les répéter, encore et encore, en l'entourant de ses bras et en le serrant contre lui, le serrant fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse s'il ne s'accrochait pas assez.

.

Severus jeta un dernier regard aux deux jeunes gens endormis sur son canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de sortir de ses appartements.

Les sourcils froncés il fit les cent pas dans le couloir en réfléchissant à la personne qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre la question qu'il se posait. Il aurait bien eu besoin de Dumbledore à cet instant.

Severus était concentré sur quelque chose qu'il avait cru percevoir, que ni Harry ni Drago n'avait remarqué. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait à Poudlard qu'une seule personne avec qui il allait pouvoir parler de cela, bien que cela ne lui plaise guère : Lupin.

Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements des deux Maraudeurs, se moquant de les déranger ou de les réveiller alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé, soucieux seulement d'exprimer son impression, espérant avoir des réponses ou confirmations.

Lorsque Sirius Black, ouvrant la porte en grognant contre l'heure inhumaine selon lui à laquelle ils avaient été dérangés, découvrit son grand ennemi Severus Rogue dans l'embrasure, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas poli, marmonna Remus en se réveillant doucement.

- C'était Servilus. Il attendra que je me lève naturellement, grogna Sirius.

- Il pourra attendre longtemps. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, dit Remus en se levant pour de bon.

- Laisse-le donc poireauter…

- C'est peut-être important, et à propos d'Harry, pour qu'il vienne nous voir, nous.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se renfrogna, mécontent de savoir que Remus avait bien raison.

Severus eut un rictus satisfait en voyant Remus lui ouvrir et le saluer plus chaleureusement que son colocataire. Ils étaient vraiment trop prévisibles…

- Bonjour, Severus, que nous vaut cette visite… matinale ? salua Remus amicalement.

- Lupin, salua Severus plus froidement que son interlocuteur. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir d'un sujet particulier, est-ce possible ?

- Oui, bien sûr, entre.

Remus s'effaça pour laisser entrer son collègue et alla préparer du thé. Sirius entendit Rogue entrer dans leurs appartements et manifesta son mécontentement en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil et remercia de la tête Remus qui lui apporta une tasse.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? commença Remus.

- Il me semble que tu sais quelque chose sur les puissances ancestrales, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Dumbledore mentionner que tu avais des connaissances sur cette question, entama Severus.

- Oui, je suis assez au fait de ce à quoi ces termes font référence, et de ce qu'ils impliquent. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ?

- Je crois oui.

Comme Severus ne renchérissait pas, Remus essaya d'exposer ce qu'il savait, espérant que Severus trouve une réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, il y a le Pouvoir d'Amour, Potestas Amoris, et la Magie des Ténèbres, Magica Tenebrarum. Ce sont elles qui donnent une partie de leur puissance à Voldemort comme à Harry, chacune son Champion, et qui donnent aussi leur puissance à ce qui les lie à d'autres. Pour Voldemort, ce sont les Mangemorts, à travers la Marque, et pour Harry, ce sera avec les Amari, et c'est avec Drago déjà. Ce sont aussi elles qui alimentent les liens avec les héritiers.

- Oui, je sais tout ça.

Severus aborda enfin plus précisément ce qui le préoccupait.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si les puissances peuvent essayer d'atteindre le Champion de l'autre directement.

- Comme une tentation de passer de l'autre côté ? demanda Remus.  
Severus hocha la tête.

- Et bien elles en sont tout à fait capables et elles le peuvent, oui, répondit Remus. Le problème dans notre cas, c'est que le Pouvoir d'Amour pourra bien faire tout ce qu'il veut, il ne pourra pas tenter Voldemort un seul instant. Alors que l'inverse est réellement possible et j'imagine un peu dangereux pour nous.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Harry, dit Severus. Il a approché de très près la magie noire et il avait du mal à en ressortir. Et il y a quelques heures il est venu me voir en disant qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, et que pour cela, qu'il devait souffrir physiquement.

Le silence de Remus fit écho à l'expression horrifiée qui se traça sur son visage. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir après avoir reprit contenance.

- Le Pouvoir d'Amour pourrait imposer des sentiments d'amour, d'amitié, de compassion, d'empathie, à Voldemort, et cela pourrait marcher dans le sens où Voldemort préférerait se tuer plutôt que de vivre avec ça, dit alors le Maraudeur. Il est trop mauvais et corrompu pour changer désormais, et pour supporter le moindre sentiment positif et altruiste.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il semblait en effet que le seul moyen d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être de le tuer. Il écouta Remus qui avait continué de parler.

- D'après ce que tu me dis, il semblerait que pour Harry, il se passe la même chose…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il a été empli de magie noire et il a été jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un, mais il ne peut le supporter. Il était prêt à aller jusqu'à se blesser lui-même pour essayer de faire sortir de lui ce qu'il a pu éprouver ou faire. Tout comme Voldemort ne supportait pas un instant une once d'amour, suggéra Remus.

- Donc, tant qu'Harry aura ce type de réaction face à la magie noire et à ses actions, il ne sera pas encore temps de s'inquiéter qu'il ait été corrompu par la Magie des Ténèbres, conclut Severus.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Mais c'est que tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tes comparses, Lupin… marmonna Severus.

- Je te remercie !

Remus sourit, pas offensé le moins du monde. Venant de Severus, c'était un véritable compliment.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire entendre raison ? reprit Remus, en parlant d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas pu, Drago l'a fait.

- Oh, bien sûr. Tant que Drago et les amis d'Harry seront là, Harry ne pourra pas entièrement tomber de l'autre côté, ni même ne plus se supporter au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Et puis son sens du devoir est vraiment fort.

- Oui. Mais c'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète…

- Il faudra garder un œil sur lui, mais il s'en sortira, et nous pourront l'y aider, Severus. En tout cas, nous ferons toujours tout pour cela.

La bibliothèque pivota alors et Miss Mint apparut en tenue légère, baillant et s'étirant. Severus rougit subitement.

Elle sursauta en le voyant et rit.

- Severus ! dit-elle en lui souriant. Excusez ma tenue, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Oh, mais Caitlin va être ravie de vous voir, vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? Je vais en profiter pour mettre quelque chose de plus habillé… Comprenez, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème au quotidien.

Severus cacha ses yeux en tournant la tête.

- Et quand Sirius a le malheur de me jeter des regards trop entendus, Remus est toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Cela fait beaucoup rire Caitlin d'ailleurs. Oh mais je parle, je parle, et je suis toujours à moitié nue. C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais me couvrir, vous allez pouvoir enlever cette main de vos yeux. Ah, ces hétérosexuels…

Remus la regarda repartir vers ses appartements, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, cachant son rire. Severus était aussi rouge que possible.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter, provoquant le redoublement dudit rire. Sirius se laissa tomber sur Remus.

- Sirius, tu es lourd, descends de là !

- Mm… ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir… murmura Sirius pour réponse avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rougir, gêné que Severus ait à assister à cela. Severus, lui, avait repris toute contenance et son visage s'était teint de mépris envers Sirius et ses manières qui laissaient à désirer.

Tout cela fut balayé à la seconde même où il entendit la jeune voix de sa presque fille prononcer son nom.

Il se retourna, et sourit, ouvrant grand les bras tandis que Caitlin riait, heureuse de le voir, et courait pour s'y jeter. Sirius hoqueta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus aussi… humain.

- Caitlin, comment vas-tu ? Comment se passe ta vie ici ?

- Très bien ! répondit la petite fille. Ils ont dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de rester officiellement au château tant que la madame rose serait directrice, alors ils m'ont dit de me cacher ici pour l'instant, avec Cassie.

- "Cassie" ? releva Severus.

- Oui, c'est moi, intervint alors Miss Mint. Cassiopéia Mint est mon nom, vous ne vous en souvenez pas, Severus ?

- Oh, oh, si bien sûr. Ca te va de vivre ici Caitlin ? demanda le sorcier. Tu es bien, bien installée, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Si tu veux vivre ailleurs, tu as le droit de nous le dire, tu sais, et…

Caitlin rit et secoua la tête. Un souvenir fit une furtive apparition dans l'esprit de Severus qui eut l'impression de revoir Lily, l'espace d'un court instant. Lily enfant, encore insouciante et heureuse de vivre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, le rassura Caitlin. Cassie, Remus, et Sirius s'occupent bien de moi.

- Nous nous relayons tous les trois pour passer du temps avec elle, entre l'Ordre, les cours de duel et de soutien de Sirius et moi, et nos affaires personnelles, dit Remus. Caitlin n'est jamais seule ici, et elle a de nombreux jouets et sources d'occupations.

- Et Dobby vient me voir souvent, et des fois, il m'emmène aux cuisines avec lui, et il me montre comment on fait ! J'ai appris à faire une tarte aux pommes hier ! raconta Caitlin fièrement.

Severus sourit et embrassa la petite fille sur le front affectueusement.

- Bien, tant que tu es contente, ça va. N'hésite pas à parler à qui tu veux si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Est-ce que Harry va bien ? demanda alors Caitlin, la voix plus inquiète. Des fois, je sens qu'il va mal…

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard. Severus serra la petite fille contre lui.

- Je pense que venir te voir pourrait lui faire beaucoup de bien, murmura-t-il.

.

Quand Severus rentra à ses appartements, Harry et Drago dormaient encore, mais ils avaient un peu bougé, de façon à être encore plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Severus les observa attentivement et remarqua qu'une partie de la tension perçue chez Harry un peu plus tôt avait disparue, ou au moins diminuée. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils semblaient tous les deux légèrement apaisés.

Ils dormaient profondément, et Severus devinait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas du prendre beaucoup de repos ces derniers temps, et qu'ils avaient sûrement grand besoin de sommeil réparateur, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas du avoir l'occasion ou le loisir de le prendre.

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Severus trouvait que le fait d'avoir un Animagus loup avait de nombreux avantages lorsqu'il s'agissait du développement des sens et perceptions, chose très utile en combat ou situation dangereuse, mais qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie plaie au quotidien.

Preuve à l'appui, Harry avait ressenti sa présence, pourtant non menaçante, et cela l'avait éveillé, alors qu'il dormait réellement la seconde précédente.

Severus vint s'assoir à côté de lui en silence. Harry le regarda, tourna à nouveau la tête vers Drago qu'il embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

- Dors encore Harry, vous avez du temps avant le début des cours. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète de rien, et repose-toi, lui dit Severus posément en se servant une tasse de thé.

Harry le regarda à nouveau, et Severus fut heureux de lire une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Harry reposa sa tête sur celle de Drago et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Ainsi Severus avait bien compris ce qui empêchait son fils de dormir paisiblement. Oh bien sûr, il ne serait pas toujours là, lui ou un autre, pour veiller sur lui à chaque fois, mais Severus avait compris que pour qu'Harry dorme correctement, il fallait qu'il sache que quelqu'un en qui il avait entièrement confiance soit présent et éveillé, pour que son esprit se repose sur un autre, et laisse à un autre la tâche de rester aux aguets.

- Tu dois être tellement fatigué… murmura Severus à son fils endormi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider bien plus que je ne le fais…

.

Dolores Ombrage se promenaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, alliant le plaisir de son inspection générale des élèves à l'observation des différentes choses à changer au sein de l'école.

Au cours des vacances, elle avait pris le pouvoir, et avait ôté au professeur McGonagall son autorité de directrice adjointe, pour se proclamer elle-même Directrice de Poudlard.

Les élèves s'étaient demandé quel pouvoir elle avait donc sur le corps professoral pour s'imposer de la sorte, alors que tous les enseignants auraient pu se liguer contre elle, mais n'avaient pu avoir de réelle réponse.

Jusqu'à ce que Fred et Georges, qui espionnaient toujours les professeurs régulièrement, surprennent une conversation. Et lorsqu'ils l'avaient rapportée à leurs amis, tous avaient été atterrés.

Car Ombrage avait posé des menaces très claires, sur les familles des professeurs, et sur les familles des élèves. Alors les enseignants l'avaient laissée faire.

- Dolores ! entendit l'horrible femme.

Ombrage se retourna et adressa son meilleur faux sourire à Severus Rogue qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Severus, bonjour.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui madame la directrice ?

- Oh, Severus… Vous pouvez retourner dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, que vous envoyer me flatter pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Dumbledore ne servira à rien.

Severus resta stoïque et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer de répondre mais Ombrage se détourna et s'éloigna de lui sans lui adresser un mot de plus.

Severus la regarda partir et ricana. Il se décala et fit un léger signe de tête. Drago le vit et entra en scène.

Les jeunes sorciers avaient préparé assez rapidement leur premier plan d'attaque pour retrouver Dumbledore. Severus avait attaqué le premier, et Ombrage se méfierait de lui désormais. C'était l'effet voulu pour que Drago puisse en profiter.

Suite à sa courte entrevue avec Severus, Ombrage continuait son avancée dans le château, quand elle croisa Drago Malefoy, entouré de ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, ricanant.

Et elle capta quelques mots qui l'intriguèrent.

- Rogue… ne vaut plus rien… pathétique… vieux…

Immédiatement, elle eut l'idée que peut-être, il y avait là quelque chose à exploiter.

- Mr Malefoy, appela-t-elle. Puis-je vous parler une minute ? En privé.

- Mais bien sûr, Madame la Directrice. Crabbe, Goyle, allez embêter des enfants de Moldus. Mais n'oubliez pas de bien mettre votre insigne de la Brigade cette fois ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller encore vous chercher chez McGonagall.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent. Drago se tourna vers Ombrage et lui sourit mielleusement.

- Mr Malefoy, en passant, il m'a semblé entendre quelque chose qui m'intéresse… introduisit Ombrage. Vous étiez en train de parler du professeur Rogue je crois…

- Si j'étais vous, je ne m'intéresserais pas trop à lui, répondit Drago. Il est vieux et insupportable, et bien trop au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Drago fit mine de se reprendre.

- Oh, pardon, je sais que je ne devrais pas parler de mes professeurs comme ça. Mais vous savez, malgré toute mon éducation et mon sens du respect envers mes enseignants et la hiérarchie, quand il s'agit de R… du professeur Rogue, je commence à avoir du mal…

Drago fit un claquement de langue exaspéré. Les lèvres d'Ombrage s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

Intérieurement, Drago jubilait. Elle était tombée dans le piège, les deux pieds en avant.

- Mr Malefoy, que diriez-vous de venir prendre le thé après vos cours, dans mon bureau ?

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, madame.

Drago salua respectueusement Ombrage et elle le regarda partir, sûre d'elle. Mais elle ne voyait pas le rictus victorieux sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy. Le maître de la manipulation était de retour…

.

Ce soir-là, tandis que Drago s'occupait de mettre Ombrage dans sa poche, Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter. Ils parlèrent un moment de leur famille commune, et Harry écouta avec plaisir Blaise raconter des souvenirs.

Et puis il amena le vif du sujet.

- Voldemort m'a confié une mission, commença-t-il. Enfin à Darren Prince…

- Oui, j'imagine bien ! répliqua son ami et cousin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise lui adressa un sourire moqueur amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire alors ?

- Il veut que je lui apporte un bijou, un joyau, un objet tiré du trésor de la famille. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur l'héritage familial ? demanda Harry.

Blaise sourit.

- C'est gigantesque, et juste… grandiose. Andromaque, Lancelot, et ma mère gardent l'ensemble dans une pièce cachée du Manoir Nimwë, en Finlande, puisque Rogue a préféré que rien ne reste au Manoir Prince, par sécurité. Seule une personne avec le sang des Prince peut y accéder et en sortir quelque chose. La pièce est immense et remplie de trésors les plus fabuleux, décrivit Blaise.

Harry était fasciné.

- Au centre de la pièce, sur un autel de marbre gris, il y a une stèle, un disque assez épais, entièrement doré, et orné d'inscriptions anciennes indéchiffrables pour celui qui ne connait pas cette langue primitive, continua Blaise. La légende dit qu'elles ont été écrites dans le premier langage des hommes. Cela ressemble à des runes, et même à des idéogrammes.

- Quelqu'un sait le lire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Une ou deux personnes seulement dans le monde, répondit Blaise. Mais nous sommes sensés savoir, nous aussi.

Il s'amusa de l'expression de surprise d'Harry.

- Il y a un grimoire, caché dans la pierre sous le disque, qui explique comment déchiffrer, expliqua le Serpentard. Cela fait plusieurs générations que personne n'a trouvé comment ouvrir la pierre, ou en sortir le grimoire en tous cas. Mais on sait que les inscriptions du disque racontent l'histoire de la création du monde, la version de ceux qui ont écrit bien sûr, et l'histoire de leur peuple et civilisation, en résumé, du point de vue de la grande lignée des Prince, de nos ancêtres.

Harry mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Cela dut se sentir car Blaise continua avec plaisir.

- Et sur ce disque, cette stèle immense, sont incrustées neuf pierres de différentes couleur, et de différents matériaux. Elles ont été taillées et placées sur la stèle, à des emplacements précis. Quand on enlève une pierre, on découvre un nouveau pan de l'histoire. Et plus on avance, plus on peut lire les prédictions de l'avenir que nos ancêtres ont fait. Enfin… c'est ce que dit la légende, et c'est ce que ma grand-mère nous racontait, que sa grand-mère lui racontait, et comme ça depuis des siècles.

Harry rappela un fait :

- Mais comme on ne peut pas déchiffrer les inscriptions…

- Exactement, on ne peut pas lire celles qui sont visibles de toute façon. Et le deuxième problème, est qu'on ne peut pas ôter les pierres, parce qu'il faut faire quelque chose avant de pouvoir ôter la première, et ensuite il faut les enlever dans l'ordre. On ne connaît pas cet ordre, et on ne sait déjà pas comment commencer.

Blaise était très heureux de cette nouvelle parenté avec Harry, et plus encore de partager avec lui ces histoires de famille.

- Et bien je crois que ce sont ces pierres que Voldemort veut, dit alors Harry.

- C'est possible. Il est dit que les pierres comportent des propriétés extrêmement puissantes une fois qu'on sait les utiliser et qu'elles sont ôtées de la stèle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait rien de tout ce que tu m'as raconté, qu'il pense simplement que les Prince ont des pierres de pouvoir…  
Blaise hocha la tête.

- La légende est bien gardée, dit-il. Quand notre grand-mère nous la racontait, elle nous faisait jurer et promettre, et prêter serment presque, de ne raconter à personne d'autre qu'à quelqu'un de la famille, quelqu'un qui partage notre lignée.

- Oui, donc Voldemort ne doit pas avoir une réelle idée alors… conclut Harry. Je peux peut-être lui expliquer la stèle pour essayer de lui dire qu'il sera impossible de récupérer les pierres, en espérant qu'il abandonne…

Blaise regarda alors Harry étrangement. Et soudain il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder et à rester face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Il t'est formellement interdit de raconter ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit qui n'est pas de notre famille. Formellement. Interdit. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, je comprends, répondit Harry.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit de ça à quiconque, ce sera comme si je dévoilais que Darren Prince et Harry Potter sont la même personne, continua Blaise, extrêmement sérieux.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu…

- C'est de la même importance. Jure-le ! insista Blaise. Jure que tu ne diras rien !

- D'accord, je le jure, répondit Harry très sérieux à son tour. Je te promets de ne rien dévoiler de ce que tu m'as dit à quiconque ne serait pas de notre famille.

Blaise lâcha alors Harry et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… répondit Harry en soupirant.

.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre, au Square Grimmaud faisait face à un dilemme particulièrement difficile.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça, ils ne sont que des enfants ! s'énervait Molly tandis qu'elle voyait les autres membres autour d'elle commencer de se faire à l'idée.

- Le problème est bien qu'ils ne le sont plus tellement, répondit Remus.

- Ils nous ont prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de se battre, capable aussi de rester en arrière pour assurer une défense et un repli, lors de la bataille du Ministère, souligna Arthur.

- Sans oublier qu'ils ont repris Godric's Hollow tous seuls et avec un seul blessé léger qu'ils ont pu soigner très rapidement, rappela Sirius.

Molly Weasley ne supportait pas qu'ils puissent même discuter de la question.

- Justement ! cria-t-elle. On devrait les empêcher de recommencer de telles folies ! Ils se sont déjà assez battus, ils ont eu beaucoup de chance, ne poussons pas trop loin le risque que nos enfants se fassent tuer parce que nous les auront laissé se battre ! Je suis ravie qu'ils sachent se défendre et soient capable de rester en vie par eux-mêmes, mais je refuse de cautionner les risques supplémentaires et inutiles dans lesquels nous les mettrions !

Il était difficile d'aller contre elle, et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient d'accord. Mais d'autres voyaient aussi l'utilité et le service que les jeunes sorciers pouvaient avoir et rendre.

- Ce sont des têtes de mules, grogna Maugrey. Je suis d'accord sur le fond qu'il ne faudrait pas s'encombrer de gamins, mais le fait est qu'ils ne sont pas encombrants du tout ceux-là, au contraire. Et avec leurs sales caractères, nous savons tous qu'ils viendront quand même se battre. Alors je préfère qu'on les autorise mais qu'on les garde dans des limites qu'on posera nous-mêmes, et qu'au moins, on sache exactement où ils sont plutôt que de se demander toutes les cinq minutes s'ils ne vont pas subitement apparaître en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

Le silence suivit la déclaration de Maugrey, qui semblait de toute évidence, la plus sensée, logique, et la seule à suivre pour le bien de tout le monde.  
Molly admit sa défaite non sans une dernière protestation, et quitta la pièce. Arthur fut peiné pour elle, comprenant, vivant avec elle ses craintes pour leurs enfants, mais il savait aussi que Maugrey avait raison. Les interdire de venir ne les en empêcherait pas, et il valait mieux savoir où ils étaient.

Excepté les proches d'Harry, l'Ordre et les Aurors ne savaient pas qu'il était Darren Prince, mais l'information leur avait été dévoilée qu'Harry se cachait au château pendant que Voldemort le cherchait ailleurs. Harry avait trouvé que c'était la solution la plus simple, et la plus pratique.  
La discussion au sujet de l'implication des jeunes sorciers était née suite à l'audition d'un message adressé à l'Ordre, écrit par Hermione, signé de tous les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix.

La jeune sorcière avait ensorcelé le parchemin pour que le message soit oralement exprimé avec sa voix, son ton, et sa façon d'exposer leurs arguments. Tous les membres de l'AP avaient approuvé cette idée lorsque Ron l'avait suggérée, estimant tous que c'était là le meilleur moyen de se faire entendre par l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Ils avaient ensuite donné le message à Sirius et Remus, qui avaient convoqué les membres les plus éminents de l'Ordre le soir même, à leur Quartier Général. Le message avait été émis pour susciter un échange d'informations et une collaboration réelle dans l'élaboration du plan de défense contre l'attaque prévue des Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tonks et Shacklebot avaient pu se libérer, portant avec eux également la voix des Aurors, dont tout le corps désormais était clairement, bien qu'officieusement, contre Voldemort. Cassiopeia Mint, Sirius, et Remus étaient venus de Poudlard, mais ni Severus, ni McGonagall n'avaient pu se permettre de quitter le château.

Hermione et Ron avaient reçu alors pour consigne de s'occuper de Caitlin et de veiller sur elle tant que Sirius, Remus, ou Cassiopeia ne seraient pas rentrés, puisqu'Harry était occupé avec sa mission pour Voldemort, et comment la détourner, et que Drago était occupée avec la sienne, concernant Ombrage.

.

Dans le même temps, au château, les membres de l'Armée du Phénix travaillaient à d'autres sujets, dont une nouvelle parution du Chicaneur. Et le lendemain, la colère d'Ombrage ne manqua pas de tomber sur l'école.

Car un article la dénonçait ouvertement et dévoilait que c'était elle qui retenait Dumbledore, et qu'elle travaillait avec Voldemort pour se sauver la mise et garder le pouvoir qu'elle avait pris de force.

Un autre signalait les différents endroits où Harry Potter aurait été aperçu, dans le monde Moldu comme dans le monde sorcier, et ces lieux avaient été choisis avec précision puisqu'ils correspondaient aux notes trouvées à Godric's Hollow sur les localisations potentielles d'héritiers de Serpentard.

Comme Voldemort pensait avoir trouvé ce dernier en Darren Prince, cela lui ferait croire qu'Harry était en train de perdre son temps à chercher ailleurs tout en conformant l'idée que celui-ci était loin de Poudlard, éloignant donc son attention de là.

De plus, l'article laissait entendre qu'Harry Potter en profitait pour traquer les Mangemorts à sa portée pour les neutraliser ou les mettre dans son camp.

Et les membres de l'AP qui n'avaient pas travaillé sur le journal la veille, avaient pris la liste de noms des Mangemorts et potentiels, et avaient effectués un travail de repérage, utilisant ce que les Serpentards d'entres eux savaient, ainsi que des registres trouvés par Hermione à la bibliothèque, et d'autres amenés par Dobby sur la demande d'Harry.

D'autres articles donnaient à nouveau des conseils pour cacher des affaires, pour se protéger, pour se déguiser, etc, et d'autres encore rappelaient les règles de sécurité de base, chez soi, dans la rue, au travail, et au sein de Poudlard même.

Il y avait aussi une indication pour comment ne pas se faire prendre avec le journal à la main. Il fallait qu'Ombrage et les partisans de Voldemort lisent les articles, puisqu'il était indispensable qu'ils croient certaines choses à partir de ce qui était écrit, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant que les lecteurs se fassent punir pour lire le journal, ou ils ne le liraient plus.

Les effets positifs de la sortie du Chicaneur ne se firent pas attendre.  
A l'entraînement de Sirius, Remus, et Cassiopeia le lendemain soir, de nombreux habitués amenèrent de nouvelles personnes, qui commençaient à être convaincues qu'il fallait agir et réagir.

Il y eut des Serpentards également, qui acceptèrent de venir et que les autres acceptèrent aussi grâce à la condition essentielle pour tous pour venir s'entraîner : signer le parchemin ensorcelé qui empêcherait toute tentative même de dévoiler quoi que ce soit ou quel nom que ce soit.

Dans les couloirs, les chuchotements étaient plus fréquents que les paroles prononcées à voix haute, et les silences soudains plus que les accueils chaleureux.

Mais c'était une atmosphère qui recommençait à vibrer d'espoir et de rébellion, de volonté de combattre, d'un désir du jour où à nouveau à voix haute et claire, on pourrait affirmer ses opinions, sans craindre pour ses proches ou sa vie.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry convoqua une réunion de l'Armée du Phoenix. Il félicita les efforts et les résultats, et fit un compte rendu des différents points sur lesquels ils avaient avancés.

Ils établirent rapidement les points importants et posèrent les discussions qu'ils reportaient à la réunion suivante, amenant ainsi les points sur lesquels ils allaient travailler ce soir-là.

Il fallait commencer de travailler à la défense du Chemin de Traverse, et ils formèrent un groupe qui travailla avec Remus, Cassiopeia Mint, et Severus, à l'élaboration de leur participation dans la défense du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas encore de date d'attaque, mais Severus l'aurait rapidement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit de dévoiler son intention d'attaquer pour qu'il lui rapporte ensuite les plans de défense, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Comme il ne savait pas de quel côté Severus était réellement, il penserait jusqu'au bout être certain de gagner.

Mais le travail était d'autant plus difficile pour l'Ordre de monter une défense, puisqu'il fallait laisser Voldemort croire qu'il avait eu le contrôle et l'élément de surprise, tout en essayant de rester en vie, bien sûr.

Le petit groupe qui s'occupait habituellement du Chicaneur prépara la prochaine édition, et les nouveaux articles. Il n'y avait pas toujours des nouveautés, mais Harry tenait à ce que le journal paraisse régulièrement pour maintenir les esprits des élèves de l'école alertes et en éveil.

Ceux qui restaient passèrent en revue les autres points, sur lesquels ils avaient du mal à avancer par manque d'informations, mais sur lesquels ils pouvaient toujours continuer de réfléchir, que ce soit le lieu où Dumbledore était retenu, ou les spéculations sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry ne parla pas encore de la Maison aménagée à Godric's Hollow, gardant cela pour une réunion prochaine, qui y serait spécialement dédiée.  
Ils se quittèrent assez tard, plutôt satisfaits de leur activité.

.

Le lendemain, Harry s'obligea à faire ses devoirs, mais son esprit dériva rapidement sur les points qu'il avait encore à ajuster pour rendre la Maison optimale et prête à être utilisée telle qu'il le souhaitait.

Il lui manquait toujours des gens pour assurer l'énergie nécessaire à l'ultime protection du lieu. Harry avait beaucoup travaillé à la sécurité de l'endroit, en faisant sa priorité. Il avait établi des défenses extérieures très développées, et d'autres protections encore en réserve.

Et puis, il y avait l'ultime barrière, mais pour qu'il puisse la terminer, il lui fallait six personnes volontaires en plus de lui-même, pour accorder leur propre énergie au cas où ce dernier moyen de défense était utilisé.

Et il lui en manquait encore quatre. Alors après avoir réfléchi, ne parvenant définitivement pas à faire ses devoirs puisque son esprit ne cessait de dériver, Harry prit de quoi écrire et monta à la Volière.

Il n'y avait personne, c'était un samedi matin, et il était encore tôt.

Harry salua Hedwige, toujours déguisée mais bien elle, qui l'accueillit avec joie, et s'assit sur un rebord près d'une fenêtre en continuant de caresser les plumes de sa chouette.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe de Serpentard s'entraînait pour leur prochain match contre Serdaigle. Harry regarda le stade depuis les étroites fenêtres de la Volière, et se sentit nostalgique.

Il ouvrit son esprit à Drago qui était en train de voler, et Drago l'emmena avec lui à travers les sensations agréables du vent contre leurs joues et du bois sous leurs doigts. Lorsqu'Harry se retira, son esprit revenant à la charge après cet instant de tranquillité, Drago sourit de ce moment partagé.

Hedwige, autant que son esprit soucieux, le ramena à la réalité. Harry la fit se poser à côté et prit ses parchemins. Il commença une première lettre pour Mrs Weasley, puis en fit une autre pour le professeur McGonagall. Deux personnes dont il était sûr, et auxquelles il voulait vraiment demander d'être des piliers pour le nouveau refuge de l'Armée du Phoenix.

Il leur expliquait ce qu'il avait fait de l'ancienne maison de ses parents, ce à quoi elle servirait, sur quoi étaient basées les protections magiques, et pourquoi il avait besoin d'elles, de façon personnalisée, et il signa Harry Potter.

Pendant qu'il envoyait Hedwige porter déjà ces deux lettres, il réfléchit. Il lui fallait encore deux personnes, et il avait déjà une idée pour l'une des deux, parmi ses amis en réalité.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de suffisamment stable sur le plan magique, qui ne risquait pas trop de perdre la vie dans la guerre, et en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance pour que cette personne ne dévoile jamais rien. Ce n'était pas évident de mettre un tel fardeau sur quelqu'un, et Harry avait du mal à décider.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un monter furieusement les marches, et il sursauta en voyant débarquer le professeur McGonagall apparemment en colère. Elle tenait la lettre qu'il venait de lui envoyer à la main.

Il se mit précipitamment debout.

- Monsieur Prince, déclara-t-elle avec sévérité. Je ferai ce que vous me demandez dans cette lettre, mais uniquement parce que cela vous aidera. Sachez que je désapprouve votre projet, et ce que vous voulez faire de cet endroit !

Harry se garda de chercher à répondre quoi que ce soit et hocha simplement la tête, content qu'elle ait tout de même accepté.

Elle sembla se calmer un peu et le regarda en soupirant. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre ce qu'il lui avait demandé, contre ce qu'il faisait en soi, mais contre la situation, toute la situation.

- Vous devriez être en train de faire vos devoirs ou d'encourager votre petit ami pour son match, ou je ne sais pas, en train de jouer des tours à qui vous voulez même, mais pas en train de faire ça…

- Un jour, nous le pourrons, répondit doucement Harry. C'est pour que personne n'ait à se retrouver dans ma situation après moi que je le fais maintenant et que j'y mets toute mon énergie, professeur.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que je ne peux rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais personne ne m'empêchera de désapprouver les plans que l'univers vous a préparé avant même que vous ne soyez né…

Harry ne répondit rien. Le professeur McGonagall détruisit la lettre et quitta la Volière.

En la regardant partir, Harry pensa à quelqu'un qui pourrait bien remplir le même rôle. Quelqu'un qui avait la même volonté et détermination de vivre, la même volonté de protéger même sans se battre, le même acharnement que Molly Weasley à défendre ce qui lui était cher, puisqu'elle aussi avait une famille.

Une personne dont, sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée, dont il savait qu'elle ne les trahirait jamais, qu'elle tiendrait bon, solide et fière, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée : la grand-mère de Neville.

Cela lui fit bizarre de lui envoyer une lettre mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Neville lui avait parlé d'elle plusieurs fois, et quand il évoquait sa grand-mère, Harry voyait un mélange entre McGonagall et Molly Weasley. Il ne voyait pas qui mieux qu'elle saurait prendre part à leur protection.

Il lui envoya un hibou de l'école, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais Mrs Londubat n'était soupçonnée de rien. On connaissait ses opinions, mais les gens considéraient qu'elle était trop vieille pour être une menace et que son petit-fils Neville était trop imbécile. Harry savait que ces constats étaient loin de la réalité, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

.

Cela fait, il parvint enfin à avancer un peu dans son travail scolaire. A la fin de la matinée, il s'arrêta et décida d'aller voir Drago à son entraînement.

Cela devait sûrement être bientôt terminé, il le regarderait voler encore un peu, et puis il l'attendrait, et puis ils iraient déjeuner ensembles. La douceur de ces pensées le fit sourire et apaisa son cœur et son esprit agités.

Il avait envie d'un rendez-vous romantique avec son petit ami. Ces mots formés dans sa tête lui donnèrent des papillons dans le ventre et il accéléra le pas.

Drago voyait la fin de l'entraînement approcher, quand il sentit le changement d'état d'esprit d'Harry, et il sourit en percevant ce dont il avait envie.

Il était fou à quel point Harry pouvait rapidement changer d'humeur ces derniers temps, mais quand c'était dans le bon sens, Drago ne se plaignait pas. Il se doutait que c'était un peu à cause de tout ce qui se passait, mais avait décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Il le perçut avant de le voir arriver, et leva la main pour le saluer depuis son balai. Harry lui rendit son salut, et ils se mirent à sourire niaisement tous les deux.

- Malefoy, attrape ce fichu Vif d'Or maintenant, tu as assez rêvé ! lui cria le capitaine de l'équipe.

Quelques membres de l'équipe ricanèrent. Harry observa les joueurs. Crabbe et Goyle avaient été choisis pour remplacer les batteurs précédents qui avaient quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année passée. Ils avaient l'air de bien savoir balancer les Cognards sur les gens.

Les Poursuiveurs n'étaient pas très souples non plus mais comme la stratégie Serpentard était généralement le passage en bloc, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient bien bâtis.

L'entraînement se termina enfin et Harry resta sur les gradins, savourant les sensations de vol ressenties avec Drago les minutes précédentes.

Drago avait pris son temps sous la douche, préférant que les autres soient partis déjà quand il retrouverait Harry dehors. Il fut satisfait de retrouver les vestiaires vides, et se changea rapidement.

Un bruit le surprit soudain et lui fit tourner la tête. Le vestiaire était vide, toujours. Drago secoua la tête en se reprochant d'être devenu aussi parano.

Il blâmait entièrement le climat actuel, les Lestrange, et le fait qu'il joue un double jeu constamment, pour cette paranoïa récente et cette perpétuelle attention qu'il portait à tout, tout le temps. C'était épuisant.

Il ferma son sac. Du bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Il sursauta. Cette fois, il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Et puis il perçut des chuchotements.

- Si vous essayez de me faire peur, c'est raté, ça m'énerve plus que ça ne m'effraie, dit-il d'une voix ferme et forte.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'on va devoir employer d'autres moyens alors…

La voix qui s'était élevée appartenait à Miles Bletchley, le gardien de l'équipe. Il sortit de derrière les casiers et s'avança vers Drago dans une attitude menaçante, sûr de lui.

Drago s'aperçut alors que Montague et Vaisey, deux des Poursuiveurs, étaient apparus de l'autre côté, et qu'il commençait à être encerclé par les trois Serpentards. Il plongea la main vers son sac pour attraper sa baguette, mais ils ricanèrent.

Bletchley leva la main et fit tournoyer la baguette de Drago.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus malveillant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La voix de Drago était pleine de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas peur.

- Oh, mais nous amuser un peu, c'est tout !

- Vous savez très bien ce que vous risquez à vous en prendre à moi.

- Oui, oui, on sait, ton père en entendra parler. Montague, va surveiller l'entrée, on ne voudrait pas être surpris, n'est pas ? Vois-tu Malefoy, nous, on préférerait en apprendre un peu sur… quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Prince.

Drago pâlit. Un doute affreux l'envahit. Il préférerait de loin avoir tort et qu'ils s'en prennent à lui pour des raisons liées au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à son père, à tout ce qu'ils voulaient, sauf…

- Alors… dis-nous Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire baiser par le cul… ?

La voix de Bletchley avait été murmurée, susurrée, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Un sentiment de peur commença à l'envahir.

Harry attendait, et le temps se faisait long. Il attendit Drago, et l'attendit, et se rendit soudain compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non seulement cela commençait à faire trop longtemps que Drago aurait du sortir de là, mais en plus, Harry crut percevoir un sentiment de panique commencer à naître en lui.

Il se leva et courut en direction des vestiaires, un grondement sourd se mettant à sortir de sa gorge.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Quand Lumière Il Y A, Toujours Ombres On Trouve_****] : **

Ce titre est le premier d'une série de trois qui vont jouer sur les termes lumière, ombres, et Ombrage. Il évoque l'équilibre essentiel et naturel qui existe entre le principe de lumière et d'ombre, et s'applique dans l'histoire pour rappeler que même lorsque les choses semblent aller mieux, il y a toujours un risque que quelque chose de moins bien se passe ensuite.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je trouve que ce que Drago dit à Harry, puis ce que se disent Severus et Remus, explique assez bien déjà ce qu'Harry ressent et l'état dans lequel il est. Je ne vais donc pas développer davantage.

Et j'aime particulièrement les paroles que j'ai données à Drago dans cet épisode (moment de fierté d'auteur…), et j'ai surtout apprécié remettre Drago dans une position de force et active.

Harry trouve comment se reprendre en se mettant dans l'action, en reprenant les rennes de l'Armée du Phénix, en étant actif, à la fois parce qu'il le faut et parce que cela le détourne de ses mauvais souvenirs.

Le principe de la lumière qui implique des ombres est aussi vrai dans l'autre sens : s'il y a des ombres, il y a de la lumière. Et pour balancer avec les moments difficiles, on a dans le chapitre des moments plus heureux, plus positifs.

Pourquoi une telle menace à la fin du chapitre, sur Drago ? On pourrait estimer qu'ils ont déjà assez vécu pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. On pourrait aussi trouver que ce type d'incident était un peu trop facile. Je suis assez d'accord, c'est pour ça que ça va évoluer d'une certaine façon, que vous découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre.

Quant à Ombrage, je trouvais cela illogique de lui donner autant de pouvoir et d'influence sans résistance réelle derrière : donc je l'ai rendue véritablement méchante, en lui faisant menacer les familles des élèves et des enseignants pour les tenir dans sa main. On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle…

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

Que va-t-il se passer dans les vestiaires ? Drago pourra-t-il s'en sortir tout seul ? Si non, Harry arrivera-t-il à temps ?

Quelles sont les autres personnes pour protéger la Maison ? Quels sont ces différentes protections et défenses qu'Harry a mises en place ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Quelle sera son utilité, son utilisation, en lien avec ce que l'on sait déjà ?

Comment se passera la bataille du Chemin de Traverse ? Quelle sera l'implication des jeunes sorciers ? Y aura-t-il des pertes, des problèmes ?

Drago parviendra-t-il à obtenir d'Ombrage l'information sur Dumbledore ? Et Harry en saura-t-il plus sur l'héritage des Prince ? Harry, Blaise et leurs cousins réussiront-ils à percer les mystères de la stèle ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5): équipe de Serpentard de Quidditch, avec Montague, et Crabbe et Goyle en nouveaux batteurs

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Et Derrière La Lumière Et Les Ombres, On Trouve Ombrage_], les jeunes sorciers devront continuer de contrer Ombrage et ses agissements, et Harry présentera entièrement la Maison qu'il veut partager avec ses amis…


	34. Chap33 - EtDerrièreLaLumièreEtLesOmbres

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Drago parle longuement à Harry pour lui rappeler qu'il a déjà assez payé pour ce qu'il a été obligé de vivre, et qu'il aura encore à vivre sûrement, et pour l'aider à remonter la pente et faire face à ses actes.

Severus et Remus réalisent que, autant que Voldemort qui ne supporterait pas une once d'amour, Harry ne peut supporter son contact avec la magie noire, bien qu'il se laisse tenter par elle.

L'Armée du Phénix continue d'agir contre Ombrage, et participe avec l'Ordre du Phénix à la préparation de la défense du Chemin de Traverse. Drago cherche à manipuler Ombrage pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, et découvrir ainsi où elle a enfermé Dumbledore.

Harry, cherchant à comprendre la mission que lui a confiée Voldemort : lui apporter une pierre magique tirée de l'héritage des Prince, en apprend plus sur l'héritage en question grâce à Blaise, heureux de leur nouvelle parenté. Il existe apparemment neuf pierres incrustées dans une stèle écrite en langage antique, qui raconte l'histoire des origines et de la grande lignée des Prince.

Pour terminer la protection ultime de la Maison de ses parents rénovée pour l'Armée du Phénix, Harry a besoin de personnes qui apporteraient leur énergie, et il envoie entre autre une lettre à McGonagall, Molly Weasley, et à la grand-mère de Neville, trois femmes fortes et en qui il a totalement confiance.

Harry attend Drago à la fin de son entraînement de Quidditch, mais Drago se fait piéger par quelques coéquipiers de Serpentard qui décident de s'en prendre à lui.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du samedi 9 mars en fin de matinée au mercredi 13 mars matin

**Attention :** scène sexuelle homosexuelle au milieu du chapitre

**.**

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 33 – Et Derrière La Lumière Et Les Ombres, On Trouve Ombrage**

.

Drago fut brutalement plaqué contre les casiers derrière lui et se débattit pour essayer d'échapper à la prise de Bletchley et de Vaisey qui lui tenaient chacun un bras, l'empêchant de les repousser.

- Mais c'est qu'il sait se tortiller, le petit enculé ! s'exclama Vaisey.

- Il doit avoir de l'entraînement, ajouta Bletchley.

Drago prenait peur. Il ne connaissait pas ce type d'attaque personnelle, il avait plutôt l'habitude des joutes verbales et menaces à demi voilées. Personne n'avait à Poudlard encore, osé s'en prendre physiquement à lui, et surtout pas de cette manière. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que des Serpentards puissent l'attaquer ainsi.

Il releva la tête et son regard croisa les yeux de Bletchley, qui brûlaient d'une sorte de plaisir pervers, malsain, et Drago commença à comprendre qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes si personne ne venait l'aider ou s'il ne pouvait s'en sortir par lui-même.

Il ouvrit son esprit, sachant qu'Harry n'était pas loin, et chercha à le joindre, mais s'aperçut qu'Harry ne l'avait pas attendu pour réagir. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne jusqu'à son arrivée. Harry allait arriver, et tout irait bien.

- Si j'étais vous, je laisserais tomber tout de suite, menaça Drago. Darren doit se demander où je suis et il ne va pas tarder à arriver. S'il comprend ce qu'il se passe là, je ne donne pas cher de vos vies…

- Oh, arrête tes salades. C'est encore un bébé, il menace bien, et sait comment faire peur, mais ça ne marche pas avec nous. On sait tous qu'il n'est pas capable d'agir. Montague s'occupera de le maîtriser facilement. Prince est comme toi, un fils à papa avec une grande gueule mais rien dans les couilles. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Drago protesta violemment et se débattit avec force tandis que Bletchley descendait perversement sa main jusqu'à son pantalon. Malgré sa colère, la panique commençait sérieusement à l'envahir. Vaisey le tenait fermement et Bletchley semblait prêt à aller plus loin que le survol de l'entrejambe encore couvert par les vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? se fit alors entendre une voix derrière eux.

Sans lâcher Drago, les deux Serpentards tournèrent la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit Bletchley. Dégagez.

Drago ne voyait pas qui était là. Il profita de la distraction de ses tourmenteurs pour chercher Harry mentalement. Où était-il donc passé ? Il ne pensait pas un seul instant que Montague ait pu lui barrer le passage.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Drago ?! s'exclama une autre voix.

Drago connaissait ces voix, mais il lui était impossible de remettre des noms dessus, trop occupé à autre chose.

Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui se passait du côté d'Harry, il continuait d'essayer d'échapper à la prise des Serpentards qui le retenaient contre les casiers.

- Dégagez, on vous a dit ! cracha Vaisley.

- Arrêtez-ça, vous êtes fous ! Vous allez vous faire détruire !

Crabbe. C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient là. Ils avaient du retourner au vestiaire ou ne pas être encore partis. Drago ne fut jamais plus heureux de les voir. Au moins ils gagnaient du temps et empêchaient Bletchley et Vaisey de continuer sur leur lancée.

- Putain, mais dégagez ! s'énerva Bletchley.

- Non.

Drago fut aussi surpris que ses deux tourmenteurs d'entendre un ton aussi sûr de lui chez Goyle.

Bletchley tourna la tête, fit un mouvement qui sembla indiquer quelque chose à Vaisley puisque ce dernier fit bouger Drago de façon à bloquer ses bras dans son dos. Drago essaya de profiter de la manœuvre pour se dégager mais Vaisley était bien plus bâti que lui, et plus âgé, et il le maîtrisa sans difficultés.

La colère reprenant le pas sur la peur, Drago songea l'espace d'une seconde, à employer les sorts de magie noire appris chez les Lestrange. Et puis cette idée s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Bletchley s'avança vers Crabbe et Goyle, sûr de pouvoir prendre le dessus, la baguette levée, les muscles contractés. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard, et quand ils le reposèrent sur Bletchley, la détermination était visible dans leurs yeux.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous le défendez ?!

Crabbe et Goyle haussèrent les épaules et sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, vous n'avez jamais été capables de jeter des sorts convenables, vous ne pourrez pas vous battre contre moi, ricana Bletchley avec mépris.

Drago sentit enfin Harry dans son esprit. Celui-ci lui montra rapidement qu'il arrivait en courant, et qu'il avait été assommé par Montague qu'il n'avait pas vu en arrivant aux vestiaires, mais qu'il lui avait mis un poing dans la figure lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Drago et il cessa de se débattre.

- Alors, tu te soumets enfin, l'enculé, lui murmura Vaisley à l'oreille en remarquant son changement d'attitude.

Drago carra la mâchoire. Bletchley tourna les yeux vers eux, ayant entendu Vaisley parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien, je parlais à Mal…

Bletchley vit alors au même instant le visage de Vaisey pâlir et se remplir d'effroi subitement, et celui de Malefoy être particulièrement satisfait, et ne comprit pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête. Et sursauta.

Darren Prince, une aura noire autour de lui, les yeux flamboyants, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent prudemment. Harry avança lentement. Bletchley eut un mouvement de recul. Et puis il voulut se reprendre, convaincu que Prince n'était pas une menace, et leva sa baguette en serrant les dents.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, l'ayant vu dans l'esprit de Drago.

Et ce que les Serpentards ne percevaient pas, c'était l'effort incommensurable qu'il était en train de fournir pour ne pas se transformer et leur arracher la gorge, comme il l'avait fait avec les Mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris à Drago au Ministère. Drago, lui, le sentait bien, et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Harry de craquer.

- Vos mots et vos mains sont mauvais… gronda-t-il à Bletchley et Vaisey.

Un frisson parcourut la pièce.

- Toi, dit-il à Vaisey d'une voix qui claqua comme un fouet, lâche Drago. Tout de suite.  
Vaisey regarda Bletchley, hésita, et Drago sentit sa prise sur ses bras se relâcher légèrement une seconde.

Lui n'hésita pas, et en profita pour se dégager immédiatement. Il attrapa son sac, prit sa baguette des mains de Bletchley qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se précipita vers Harry. Harry posa une main sur sa joue en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va. Plus de peur que de mal, répondit Drago.

- Bon.

Drago se mordit la lèvre et ajouta, visiblement à contrecœur :

- Ne t'énerve pas trop sur eux, parvint-il à lui dire du bout des lèvres.

Harry comprit qu'il avait une sérieuse envie de les voir souffrir pour avoir osé s'en prendre à lui mais qu'un certain sens du devoir et surement une appréhension de ce qu'Harry pourrait finir par faire, le retenaient. Sa colère s'apaisa. Il sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste faire en sorte qu'ils se souviennent de ne pas recommencer.

Drago hocha la tête et passa derrière Harry. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur les deux Serpentards qui commençaient à avoir sérieusement peur. Il leva sa baguette, et ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils se mirent à trembler en l'entendant murmurer comme une incantation.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Et se retint d'éclater de rire : Harry racontait n'importe quoi ! Mais comme il avait toujours une attitude menaçante et une aura de puissance, on pouvait croire qu'il était en train de jeter une malédiction. Et cela marchait très bien.

Lorsqu'Harry se tut, un jet de lumière sortit tout de même de sa baguette, et entoura les deux Serpentards qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Harry prit un air satisfait et se retourna, ne leur accordant plus une aucune attention.

Il avança vers Crabbe et Goyle et leur tendit la main.

- Vous avez aidé Drago, je vous en remercie, leur dit-il un peu solennellement.

Les deux Serpentards rosirent et marmonnèrent que ce n'était rien. Drago ne les avait jamais vus gênés comme ça. Cela le fit sourire. Il les remercia à son tour, et se laissa entraîner par Harry qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Bletchley et Vaisey qui les avait interpelés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? demanda Bletchley à Darren.

- Disons que vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire attention à vos mains si vous décidez de vous en prendre à Drago ou à quelqu'un qui m'est proche, à l'avenir…

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car Harry et Drago avaient déjà disparus, Crabbe et Goyle juste derrière eux. Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes dans la solitude et le silence pour réaliser que les choses auraient pu être bien pires si Darren Prince était arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard.

Le petit groupe passa devant Montague toujours inconscient et Drago émit un sifflement admirateur.

- Tu frappes fort maintenant, dis-moi.

- Il m'avait retardé, j'ai cru que j'allais faire pire que ça, répondit Harry assez légèrement malgré la tension dans son regard.

- Je suis content que tu n'aies rien faire d'irrémédiable, murmura Drago.

- Mais ces… ces… Ils méritaient bien plus que ce que je ne leur ai fait, articula Harry entre ses dents.

- Je sais, mais c'est bien aussi que tu aies su te retenir.

Harry marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Drago s'arrêta de marcher, le faisant s'arrêter avec lui. Crabbe et Goyle continuèrent leur chemin.

Drago se déplaça pour se placer devant Harry et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, encore, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps… murmura Harry en fermant les yeux, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

- Oh, je n'étais pas en danger de mort, rappela Drago en souriant.

- S'ils avaient voulu être plus efficaces, et si Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas été là, ils auraient pu… tu aurais…

- N'y pense plus, c'est terminé, et tout s'est bien passé.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago. Il l'embrassa plus intensément.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Harry semblant avoir retrouvé son envie de rendez-vous romantique avec son petit ami, envie perturbée par l'incident certes, mais toujours présente, et ils partirent se promener dans le parc juste tous les deux.

Le mot d'ordre était : ne parler que de sujets insignifiants, et se détendre.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans les appartements de Rogue au début de la semaine et n'avaient pas envie de le faire. Harry éprouvait toujours un peu ce qu'il avait ressenti et voulu alors, mais d'une façon différente, moins sombre.

Drago pensait que c'était une lubie qui lui était passée, et avait été ravi de voir Harry se concentrer sur les missions de l'AP et leurs opérations concrètes. Cela lui faisait toujours bien plus de bien que de rester des heures à retourner ses pensées ombragées dans sa tête.

Ils étaient assis contre un arbre, Drago appuyé sur Harry, leurs mains entrelacées, quand soudain Harry se redressa brusquement.

- J'ai une idée !

- Ah non, protesta immédiatement Drago. On a dit : pas cet après-midi !

- Mais…

- Garde-la pour plus tard !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Drago se retourna et l'embrassa, l'empêchant de parler. Quand Harry pu reprendre l'usage de la parole, il parvint à articuler :

- Très bonne façon de me couper la parole, très cher.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Mais Drago ne put retenir Harry très longtemps. L'idée était apparu, et son esprit était reparti dans les évènements et la lutte, et n'était plus à leur moment tranquille. Drago abandonna, et laissa Harry lui exprimer ce à quoi il avait pensé.

- Tu penses qu'on pourrait occuper Ombrage ailleurs que dans son bureau un jour ?

- J'imagine que oui, pourquoi… ? Tu veux fouiller dans ses papiers ?

- Moi non, ce serait trop risqué. Si je me fais prendre à fouiner dans les affaires d'Ombrage, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Drago acquiesça tandis qu'Harry continuait.

- Mais des membres de l'AP pourraient le faire. Il faudrait qu'on soit assez coordonnés pour que personne ne se fasse prendre sans que ça ait l'air d'être planifié, et on pourrait diviser l'AP en trois : certains qui fouilleraient, certains qui surveilleraient, certains qui créeraient une distraction.

Drago fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air trop foireux comme plan… Mais c'est que tu t'améliores ! lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry sourit à son tour et poussa un peu Drago pour se relever.

- Allons demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent !

Mais Drago ne bougea pas et tourna même le dos à Harry en croisant les bras, un air exagérément boudeur sur le visage. Harry secoua la tête et se mit à sa hauteur, derrière lui, pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- D'accord, je reste encore un peu avec toi… lui murmura-t-il. Bon, écoute, on a une réunion prévue en fin d'après-midi. Mais je ferai en sorte qu'on ne s'attarde pas, et comme demain on pourra faire la grasse matinée, et bien j'emploierai le reste de la nuit à me faire pardonner de ne pas passer chaque seconde de chaque minute avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Drago fit une petite moue, mais Harry vit que c'était pour cacher la roseur de son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- Et j'ai de nombreuses idées…

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il y eut un léger instant d'immobilité et de silence, et soudain, Drago se retourna, et passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, il l'embrassa passionnément en s'agrippant à lui. Harry lui rendit son baiser et leurs mains commencèrent à se faire caressantes.  
Aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Ce soir… promis, murmura Harry en caressant la joue de Drago.

Et il se leva et partit. Et Drago sut que c'était parce qu'il avait trop envie de n'être qu'avec lui, qu'il se devait de s'éloigner, pour ne pas craquer et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Et il sourit.

.

La réunion de l'Armée du Phénix fut donc rapide : un simple compte-rendu des derniers jours, et une prévision des activités de la soirée : suite des préparations pour l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, dont la date ne semblait plus être loin, et, la nouveauté du soir, préparation de l'Opération Bureau d'Ombrage.

Tout le monde trouva l'idée d'Harry plutôt bonne et un petit groupe se pencha sur la question pour prévoir la diversion, l'équipe qui fouillerait le bureau, celle qui surveillerait, la stratégie à opérer avec la Brigade, avec Ombrage, les mots de codes, les signaux d'urgence, etc.

Si tout se passait bien, Voldemort croirait avoir un pas d'avance sur l'Ordre, mais il ne saurait pas ce qu'il devrait en être réellement, et surtout, il ne penserait pas que les jeunes puissent se battre et faire partie de la stratégie.

Après avoir bien travaillé, Harry incita tout le monde à aller se reposer, car tous en avaient bien besoin. Il leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain en fin de matinée en leur disant qu'il voulait leur présenter quelque chose, une surprise.

Il avait ainsi prévu de leur faire visiter Godric's Hollow à partir des plans, par un procédé magique avec lequel il voulait les surprendre.

Il faudrait attendre d'activer les dernières protections, en rassemblant les sept personnes choisies pour être les piliers d'énergie, et l'apposition de la signature magique de chacun sur le système de sécurité, avant de pouvoir y aller réellement et l'utiliser, mais il avait trop hâte de leur montrer pour attendre.

.

Harry et Drago rentrèrent au dortoir Serpentard avec les autres Serpentards de l'Armée du Phénix en faisant attention à eux car le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps.

Harry commençaient à discuter avec Théodore d'une chose qui lui était passée par la tête, mais dès qu'ils furent dans la salle commune, Drago l'attrapa et lança un bonsoir définitif aux autres en entraînant dans sa chambre un Harry amusé.

La porte était à peine refermée derrière eux qu'ils s'agrippèrent et s'embrassèrent intensément, presque violemment. Ils se rendirent compte que, s'ils avaient dormi l'un avec l'autre tous ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient peu réellement embrassés, et n'avaient pas passé de temps juste tous les deux, de temps plus intime.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et grimpèrent dessus en continuant de s'embrasser avec cette même frénésie. Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à défaire la chemise de Drago, tandis qu'il s'enflammait d'une chaleur dévorante.

Et Drago voulut le laisser continuer et entreprendre la même chose sur lui, mais soudain, alors que la main d'Harry s'approchait de son bas-ventre, Drago eut comme un flash, et il poussa Harry avec violence.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda Drago avec incompréhension. Drago ferma les yeux et fit un effort pour respirer calmement. Mais un souvenir très récent s'était imposé et ne voulait pas laisser son esprit en paix.

Ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires ce matin là, Drago pensait que cela n'allait pas réellement le marquer. Tout c'était passé très vite, il n'y avait rien eu réellement, et il avait passé la journée sans être tourmenté par cela, alors il avait pensé qu'il n'en serait pas perturbé d'avantage.

Mais son inconscient, son corps, quoi que ça ait été, en avait décidé autrement, et avait préféré rappeler ce mauvais moment à sa mémoire, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'enfouir immédiatement.  
Harry s'approcha lentement de Drago et tendit la main vers son visage pour le relever vers lui. Drago ouvrit les yeux, regarda Harry, et détourna la tête. Il ouvrit son esprit en revanche, trop gêné pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et expliquer sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Harry, il vit dans son regard que la tendresse s'était installée. Harry s'avança pour se mettre à côté de Drago, et ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur à la tête du lit, Harry entourant Drago de ses bras.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et puis sur la joue, et puis sur l'épaule, tandis que ses doigts s'entremêlaient doucement avec ceux de Drago. Ils bougèrent un peu, pour que leurs visages se regardent, et Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Et puis il recommença, un peu plus, un peu plus intensément. Leurs mains se délièrent, et celles de Drago se posèrent sur le torse et la nuque d'Harry, tandis que celles d'Harry se déplaçaient dans le dos de Drago pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui. Il était un peu au-dessus de lui, et le relevait pour que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Harry les fit se décaler un peu, jusqu'à ce que Drago soit entièrement allongé sur le lit, et alors, il se plaça lentement au-dessus de lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Drago se rendit à peine compte du mouvement, trop absorbé par leurs baisers plus profonds, sensuels, plus empli de désir, plus créateurs de sensations.

Harry laissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, descendit en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, sa main ayant en partie ôté sa chemise entre temps, et il s'arrêta sur la marque de Drago, celle qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'embrassa, la mordilla, et sentit son désir grandir en entendant Drago laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Drago prenait conscience que les choses semblaient commencer d'aller plus loin, ce soir là, mais il le voulait, et il laissa faire. Il chercha même à les alimenter, les accélérer.

Il savait qu'Harry et lui n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout, pas ce soir, mais il y avait d'autres choses qu'ils pouvaient faire, il le savait, et, bien qu'il ait du mal encore à se l'avouer, il en avait terriblement envie.

Ses mains ôtèrent la chemise d'Harry tandis que celui-ci continuait de titiller les points sensibles de sa gorge.

Harry se redressa un peu pour terminer d'enlever son vêtement, et Drago posa une main sur son torse, l'empêchant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour ralentir les choses, ou pour les arrêter, au contraire.

Harry lut dans ses yeux le désir monté et provoqué tandis que Drago contemplait son torse dénudé. Il sourit en le voyant rosir lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur son pantalon et remontèrent aussitôt.

Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses, il n'était pas plus expérimenté que Drago, et en savait sûrement même beaucoup moins, mais il se sentait bien, à l'aise, l'esprit calme et apaisé. Il se laissait guider par des intuitions et par ce que son désir lui indiquait de faire pour continuer de grandir.

Drago regardait Harry qui le surplombait, et cette position fit écho dans leur esprit à tous les deux aux ambigüités de leur relation. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentit gêné, ou ne chercha à modifier les choses. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était ce qu'il fallait, que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.

Drago se redressa un peu, et Harry l'aida à ôter son vêtement à son tour. Il l'observa aussi, se délectant de son corps qui semblait parfaitement fait, pâle et imberbe, se délectant des cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur la peau délicate, et se pencha pour embrasser d'abord le haut du torse de son amant, avant de commencer à descendre, avec sensualité, mais tendresse, et délicatesse, comme si ce qu'il avait entre les mains était un objet extrêmement précieux.

Drago ferma les yeux et son bras vint se poser sur ses paupières closes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces sensations, il sentait le désir monter en lui, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait envie de choses qu'il ne savait exprimer, et puis il se sentait embarrassé malgré le plaisir. Et lorsqu'il entendit et sentit son pantalon être défait et ouvert, il se mordit les lèvres, et tourna la tête, les yeux fermés, crispés.

Harry sentait la gêne de Drago mais il sentait aussi son envie que les choses continuent, alors il ne s'arrêta pas, mais ses gestes se firent lents, doux, et tendres, pour que Drago ne se mette pas subitement à paniquer.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il se laissa guider, et continua. Il ôta lentement le pantalon de Drago, et en sentant l'air sur son intimité, Drago se rendit compte qu'Harry avait fait glisser son caleçon en même temps.

Harry remonta l'embrasser dans le cou, comme Drago avait la tête tournée sur le côté. Il glissa doucement une main sur sa joue, et fit pivoter le visage de Drago pour le regarder, et prendre ses lèvres. Drago enleva son bras de ses yeux pour le passer dans le dos d'Harry, et agripper sa peau.

Harry passa une main sur sa nuque pour maintenir son visage près du sien, approfondissant leur baiser, et fit glisser son autre main entre leurs corps. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe tendu de son amant, celui-ci sursauta un peu, eut un frisson de plaisir, et chercha des baisers plus profonds encore.

Voyant que Drago ne reculait pas ni ne le repoussait, Harry caressa sensuellement son membre, fit descendre une fois encore ses lèvres dans sa gorge, lieu particulièrement sensible chez son amant.

La main d'Harry commença un mouvement plus régulier sur le sexe de Drago tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue continuaient de titiller le haut du corps. La tête de Drago se tendit vers l'arrière, et les yeux fermés, il tentait vainement de ne pas céder au plaisir qui grandissait et prenait tout son être.

C'était fou, insensé, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé encore. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin. Jamais n'avaient-ils même passé réellement le cap des vêtements et de leurs corps nus, et voilà qu'ils en étaient à ce point là.

Et tandis que Drago cédait au désir qui l'envahissait, Harry joignait leurs esprits pour tout ressentir au même moment.

Le corps de Drago entre ses mains, réagissant ainsi à ses gestes et à ses lèvres… les sensations étaient enivrantes. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre, pas encore, et déjà le plaisir les submergeait, et la seule pensée qui restait vive dans leurs esprits fusionnés était qu'ils n'en étaient là qu'au début de tout ce qu'ils pourraient encore faire à l'avenir, et la perspective était intoxicante.

Le mouvement de la main d'Harry s'accéléra, les mains de Drago agrippèrent le dos d'Harry plus fort, et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se détache une fois encore.  
Il planta ses dents à l'emplacement de la marque qu'il avait déjà faite ainsi.

Drago se pressa plus encore contre Harry.

Le désir explosa en eux.

Ils atteignirent ensembles un sommet de plaisir, leurs esprits mêlés, leurs corps enlacés, leurs mains à tous les deux empêchant mutuellement l'autre de les séparer.

.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Neville qui ne dormait pas encore, car Ginny était couchée près de lui, rougit soudain.

Dans celui des Serdaigle, Luna sourit, son rêve soudain plus coloré.

Dans sa chambre, Caitlin se réveilla, et se mit à rire, d'un rire pur et merveilleux.

Au cœur de ses plans machiavéliques, Lord Voldemort soudain, se sentit mal à l'aise, incapable pour autant d'en déterminer la cause ou l'origine.

.

Le soleil fit passer ses rayons à travers les carreaux des fenêtres de la chambre, et ils se posèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes endormis enlacés.

Drago se réveilla le premier, et cligna un peu des yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et refermant les yeux, il sourit, heureux, bien. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry, et sentit celui-ci répondre à son étreinte sans se réveiller réellement.

Drago ouvrit les yeux alors soudainement à nouveau et un sourire amusé et malin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Après leur moment de plaisir, Harry avait aussi enlevé les vêtements qui lui restaient, et qui étaient inconfortables dans son état, mais ils s'étaient remis en caleçon tous les deux, Drago ayant insisté, encore peu à l'aise avec leurs corps nus.

Drago se glissa hors des bras d'Harry et sous les draps… et resta bloqué quelques instants. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire, il en avait une parfaite idée même mais…

Drago inspira profondément, se remémora les merveilleux moments de la nuit passée, et fit un effort. C'était son tour de faire ce type de plaisir à Harry. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas pour lui aussi évident que ce qu'il avait pu comprendre…

Il commença plus sobrement, pour s'aider à aller plus loin ensuite. Posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, il embrassa la peau dénudée juste au-dessus de la limite du dernier vêtement.  
Puis il commença à descendre, très lentement, ses mains descendant en même temps, entraînant le caleçon avec elles.

Harry était dans cette phase légère du sommeil qui se termine quand il sentit un plaisir particulier venir de plus bas et se répandre dans tout son corps. Son esprit le tira peu à peu du sommeil mais ne put s'éclaircir, car le plaisir montait de plus en plus et rendait ses perceptions floues et imprécises.

Il parvint à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de lèvres sur son sexe dur et tendu, des lèvres qui le parcouraient, le titillaient, partaient un peu à côté avant de revenir, traitreusement. Elles s'aventurèrent légèrement vers la cuisse, et Harry sentit une montée soudaine de plaisir. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement.

Sous les draps, Drago sourit. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de fort intéressant… Il n'avait pas réussi à prendre le membre d'Harry entièrement en bouche, parce qu'il trouvait cela trop embarrassant, gênant, encore, mais il était parvenu à y poser ses lèvres, et se trouvait déjà plutôt fier de lui pour cela.

Il décida d'utiliser sa main sur le sexe pour laisser ses lèvres jouer avec un point qui semblait réellement sensible pour Harry, juste à côté.

Harry avait les yeux fermé, le corps brûlant. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps autour de lui et il retenait avec peine ses gémissements de plaisir, en en laissant toutefois échapper quelques uns, de plus en plus.

Drago continua, essaya de titiller aussi avec la langue, et sa main se mut davantage, un peu inconsciemment, et il ressentit du plaisir lui aussi.

Mais lorsque leurs esprits se joignirent sans même qu'ils l'aient cherché, Drago crut qu'il allait suffoquer sous la vague de plaisir intense qui fut subitement partagée.

Il laissa sa main sur le membre d'Harry mais sortit précipitamment des draps pour venir chercher les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. Harry le fit s'approcher plus rapidement en attrapant son visage de ses mains.

Leur baiser déclencha comme une explosion dans leurs corps et esprits, dans tout leur être. Ils restèrent un instant suspendu.

Et respirèrent. Et sourirent. Et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Et s'étreignirent. Et s'embrassèrent encore.

.

Le manque d'habitude et l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, malgré le peu de choses en réalité, les fit replonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, quelques heures plus tard.

- Bonjour mon cher et tendre, dit Harry avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

- Excellente façon de te faire pardonner de ne pas passer assez de temps uniquement avec moi, murmura Drago.

- Excellente façon de me saluer le matin, murmura Harry en réponse avant de rire doucement.

- J'ai envie de rester au lit et d'essayer plein de nouvelles choses… prononça Drago d'une voix presque inaudible, rougissant comme jamais.

Harry le regarda et éclata de rire. Drago tourna les yeux vers lui et ils brillèrent. Ces rires heureux et sincères étaient trop rares. Drago les adorait.

Harry l'embrassa furtivement.

- Mais il faut qu'on bouge un peu, sinon des gens vont croire qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose.

- M'en fiche, grogna Drago.

- Et je dois vous faire visiter Godric's Hollow et vous expliquer…

Drago se redressa brusquement.

- Mr Prince, vous aurez intérêt à faire davantage passer votre compagnon avant tout le reste à l'avenir ! Ou vous en subirez les conséquences ! lança-t-il exagérément en tournant le dos.

- Rien de tel qu'un amant vexé et boudeur… murmura Harry en se glissant derrière lui, la tête sur son épaule, les mains entourant son ventre.

Drago se laissa aller contre lui.

Une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux, qu'Harry ne put voir, et Drago attrapa une main d'Harry et commença à la faire glisser plus bas. Harry sursauta, retira sa main et recula, et regarda Drago avec une stupéfaction clairement amusée, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Dis donc, ça y est, tu ne t'en lasses plus ? dit-il à Drago en riant toujours.

- Eh, c'était hyper agréable, même génial, et un plaisir de fou, et j'ai envie de recommencer, et d'en ressentir encore plus. Ne donne pas quelque chose d'excellent à quelqu'un, comme ça sans prévenir, ou alors ne t'étonne pas ensuite !

- Drago… tu es impossible.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas, toi.

- Oh… si…

Et Harry plongea sur Drago et l'embrassa.

- Mais pour l'instant, j'ai encore des devoirs. Un jour viendra où nous pourrons rester des jours, des semaines, des mois même si tu le veux, à essayer des centaines de nouvelles choses. Je te le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Drago fit la moue mais se résigna.

- Bien, je me rends, mais n'oublie pas que tu auras à te rattraper un jour !

Harry l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois avant de descendre du lit et de regagner sa chambre pour se changer.

.

Ron et Hermione attendaient avec Neville et Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande que le reste de leurs amis arrivent, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

- Au fait, est-ce que vous avez senti quelque chose hier soir ? demanda soudain Neville en rougissant.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Hermione, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Non rien… marmonna le jeune homme plus rouge encore.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête d'en être gêné, ce n'est pas si embarrassant. Et ensuite, je dirais même qu'il était temps qu'ils avancent un peu de ce côté-là !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron, interloqué.

- D'Harry et Drago. Apparemment, ils auraient fait progresser leur relation intime dans la nuit, répondit Ginny sans aucune gêne.

- Et ce matin, ajouta Neville sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être embarrassé par ce dont ils parlaient.

- Oh ! Il était temps, en effet ! lança Hermione avant de rire.

Ron frissonna avec une grimace, ce qui redoubla les rires autour de lui.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en savoir plus ! articula-t-il.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Neville semble en avoir ressenti une partie, répondit Ginny.

- Sérieusement ?!

- Juste une seconde, comme un flash de sensations, essaya d'expliquer Neville. C'est apparut et c'est reparti immédiatement mais je l'ai ressenti clairement.

Hermione commença de partir dans des réflexions à voix haute mais impossible à suivre et Ron fut soulagé lorsque leurs amis arrivèrent enfin.

.

Une fois tout le monde présent, Harry étala les plans sur la table basse.

- Quelques uns ont déjà pu entendre parler de ce projet, et je tenais à tous vous le partager.

Ils se penchèrent curieusement sur les parchemins.

- Voici les plans de la maison de mes parents, à Godric's Hollow. Depuis que nous avons reprit le quartier, Damian Mac'Guin, le sorcier qui est en charge là-bas, Dobby, l'elfe de maison que vous connaissez tous et qui m'aide souvent, et moi-même, avons entièrement reconstruit et rénové la maison dans un but précis.

Les jeunes sorciers sentaient l'excitation monter tandis qu'ils devinaient un peu de quoi il allait s'agir.

- Je vous présente le nouveau quartier général de l'Armée du Phénix ! annonça Harry avec enthousiasme et fierté. Tout y est prévu pour nous abriter, nous restaurer, y habiter même si un jour nous le devons. Les protections et défenses sont particulièrement élaborées, et dès que je les aurai finalisées, le lieu sera imprenable !

Tout le monde regarda Harry impressionné. Les quelques uns qui avaient déjà eu un avant goût attendaient avec impatience d'en savoir plus également.

- Ce sont des plans magiques, annonça alors Harry. Damian les a enchantés et m'a montré comment s'en servir. Je vous fais faire la visite ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Hermione, intriguée.

Harry tapota trois fois les plans de sa baguette, la pointe sur le hall d'entrée, et les feuillets semblèrent s'animer et se colorer.

- Levez-vous mais ne vous déplacez pas tant que les contours ne seront pas nets ! lança Harry.

En effet, les traits dessinés s'élevaient autour d'eux. Tout le monde réagit avec ravissement.  
Petit à petit, l'espace changea jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu d'une petite pièce.

- Nous voici dans le hall d'entrée, présenta Harry. Ceci est un procédé magique particulièrement intéressant qui permet de faire une sorte de visite virtuelle. On ne peut rien modifier puisque nous ne sommes pas les architectes ou dessinateurs des plans, mais on peut se balader dans toute la maison. On ne peut pas sortir en revanche, puisque les plans ne comportent pas ce qu'i l'extérieur.

- C'est incroyable, murmura Hermione. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait créer comme cela des espaces virtuels qui semblent si réels…

Elle approcha sa main du mur et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était solide.

.

Harry se lança dans la démonstration de la nouvelle demeure.

Ils étaient donc dans le hall d'entrée, qui possédait plusieurs porte-manteaux et quelques placards décorés.

Une porte les mena à un long couloir qui possédait assez de chandelles et de lampes aux lumières claires et bleutées pour compenser l'absence de fenêtres. De ce couloir partaient plusieurs portes, et au fond se trouvait un escalier.

Harry ouvrit la première porte à gauche.

Cette porte menait à la salle de réunion. Spacieuse et claire, les murs ornés de nombreuses hautes et larges fenêtres, la salle était composée de nombreuses étagères et meubles de rangement. Au milieu trônait une longue table métallique entourée de chaises assez simples.

Une porte sur le mur à droite de là où ils étaient entrés, les mena à un salon beaucoup plus chaleureux. A nouveau des fenêtres larges et hautes mais décorées de rideaux rouges, et les murs étaient ornés de sculptures et de tableaux.

Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, quelques petites étagères, une table ronde et quelques chaises confortables, une cheminée de pierre, et plusieurs canapés et fauteuils autour, entourant une petite table de bois.

Une porte à nouveau à droite de celle d'où ils venaient, quittait la pièce pour retrouver le couloir.

Ils traversèrent pour ouvrir la porte juste en face et découvrir la salle à manger. Une table bien aussi longue que celle de la salle de réunion prenait, avec les chaises-fauteuils autour, la plus grande place de la pièce.

Quelques sculptures et tableaux venaient à nouveau décorer les murs, là où ils n'étaient empêchés par des fenêtres minces et allongées. Des chandeliers et lustres éclairaient la salle et faisaient briller les fleurs de décoration sur la table couverte d'une nappe rouge sombre.

La porte, de même sur le mur de droite depuis là d'où ils étaient entrés, les mena aux cuisines. La pièce possédait cuisinière, réfrigérateur, plusieurs lavabos, et de nombreux plans de travail et placards en hauteur, ainsi qu'une table et quelques chaises au milieu.

Ressortant dans le couloir, ils le parcoururent pour atteindre les escaliers, inclinés en direction de l'arrière de la maison, un peu en retrait par rapport aux murs du fond, laissant donc de la place derrière.

Mais avant d'y monter, Luna voulut aller voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, et demanda à Harry ce qu'il y avait là.

.

En effet, au lieu d'être droit, le mur du fond était arrondi et de façon à créer un assez large espace circulaire. Il y avait une porte fenêtre à l'opposé de l'escalier qui menait à l'extérieur mais aucune autre ouverture.

- Oh, c'est la zone de voyage ! murmura Hermione en se souvenant de ce qu'Harry leur avait déjà montré et expliqué.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

Au sol était tracé le contour blanc d'un cercle qui laissait simplement un petit couloir entre le tracé et le mur pour passer autour sans pénétrer dans la zone créée.

Au centre du cercle, un large symbole inconnu blanc lui aussi, était dessiné sur le sol, et dessus était posé un pilier cuivré qui s'arrêtait à hauteur de poitrine, orné d'une sphère qui semblait remplie de fumée, rappelant un peu les boules de divination du cours de Trelawney.

- On peut approcher ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes dans les plans, répondit Harry.

Harry expliqua alors pour ceux à qui il n'avait pas déjà présenté la Maison.

- J'appelle cet endroit la zone de voyage, dit-il. Elle permet de voyager sans utiliser sa propre énergie, sans avoir besoin de transplaner ou même de savoir le faire. Il faut poser la main sur la sphère au centre, et penser clairement à sa destination, ou la prononcer, comme on préfère. Et la magie du cercle nous transporte.

Plusieurs poussèrent des exclamations admiratives.

- De plus, une personne peut 'programmer' une destination, et toute personne entrant dans le cercle à ce moment-là sera transportée au même endroit énoncé.

Hermione regarda de plus près les ornements sur le pilier et le symbole par terre et donna quelques explications théoriques.

Il s'agissait de symboles très anciens, des runes apparemment, faits pour ancrer l'enchantement dans la durée. C'était une pratique connue lorsqu'on voulait qu'un sortilège ne disparaisse avec le temps ni ne soit lié à la magie de son créateur.

Les enchantements autour de maisons ou de domaines étaient souvent liés à une marque ancrée sur une pierre ou sur le sol pour les renforcer, et toutes les zones de voyage en avaient besoin.

Harry la remercia de ces informations apportées et continua les explications sur cette zone en particulier.

- Il n'est pas dangereux de traverser le cercle s'il n'y a personne en train de voyager, précisa-t-il. Mais il ne faut tout de même pas rester trop longtemps à l'intérieur.

Harry posa sa main sur la sphère virtuelle.

- Pour voyager seul, il faut poser la main sur la sphère, et se laisser entraîner. Lorsqu'on veut faire passer plusieurs personnes, il faut 'tenir la porte'. Il faut alors éviter de se laisser emporter avant que tout le monde voulus soit passé. C'est une question de volonté.

- Et si je ne veux pas partir, juste faire passer des gens ? demanda Ginny.

- Il faut tenir le pilier juste là, regardez, expliqua Harry.

Il montra que dans les ornements se dégageait un espace pour une main.

- Si tu tiens le pilier à cet endroit et que tu lâches la sphère, tu n'es pas entraîné et le portail se ferme. Si tu ne tiens pas le pilier à cet endroit précis, quand tu ôtes ta main de la sphère, tu es entraîné vers la destination énoncée.

- Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si on n'énonce pas bien la destination ? demanda Ron.

- Hum… on reste coincés entre les deux endroits. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus sûr de dire clairement où on veut aller, plutôt que simplement se concentrer sur le point d'arrivée.  
Il y eut un silence un peu lourd.

- Et bien je crois qu'on va tous prendre l'habitude de donner l'adresse à voix haute alors… murmura Ginny.

- Bonne idée ! renchérit aussitôt Neville.

- Mais si on est dans l'urgence, ou si on ne veut pas dire où on veut aller, cela nous laisse la liberté de juste penser à notre destination, voulut préciser Hermione.

- Oui, c'était l'idée, confirma Harry.

Ils commencèrent à repartir et il ajouta, en parlant un peu plus fort pour que tous l'entendent :

- La zone peut marcher dans l'autre sens : il est possible d'y apparaître par deux moyens. Le premier n'est pas encore mis en place, il s'agira de cercles reliés à la sphère que j'irai installer à différents endroits stratégiques. Ces cercles permettront de revenir directement ici. Le second moyen sera de se faire appeler, mais cela ne marchera qu'avec des personnes liées. Donc entre les héritiers et moi, et Drago, et plus tard, avec les Amari.

Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, la plupart se mirent à parler entre eux pour discuter de tout ce qu'ils venaient déjà de découvrir.

.

Ils avaient atteint l'étage et les conversations s'arrêtèrent pour écouter Harry présenter à nouveau.

L'escalier, assez large pour que plusieurs personnes le parcourent en même temps, débouchait sur un espace arrondis, au-dessus donc de la zone de voyage, et était constitué de fauteuils et tables de chevets ornées de fleurs.

Les murs étaient décorés de jolies fenêtres et de tableaux. Il s'agissait d'un espace tranquille pour discuter ou lire ou se reposer.

Tournant pour se dégager de la sortie de l'escalier et pour voir le reste de l'étage, les jeunes sorciers découvrirent qu'autour des marches, des murs étaient dressés, mais avec des arches, et dont les ouvertures étaient obscurcies de rideaux opaques. Il y en avait trois : une à droite, une à gauche, et une en face d'eux.

L'arche de droite les mena à la salle d'entraînement.

Elle prenait presque toute la longueur de l'étage et avait quelques larges fenêtres pour l'éclairer sur l'un des murs. Elle était composée de divers objets et machines de sport et d'entraînements en tout genre, qu'ils soient magiques ou physiques.

Au fond, qui correspondait en fait au devant de la maison, étaient des douches simples, auxquelles on accédait depuis cette salle, et qui donnaient sur les sanitaires, qui partaient sur la gauche.  
En traversant les sanitaires, les jeunes sorciers découvrirent qu'ils donnaient sur d'autres espaces de toilette, plus spacieux et plus luxueux cette fois, avec même quelques baignoires.

Tout était bien sûr dans de petites pièces séparées, avec une séparation plus générale pour les filles et les garçons. Il y avait un espace commun, avec des lavabos, des casiers, des portes serviettes et autres, et deux portes leur permirent d'en sortir.

Celle de gauche, qui menait donc au centre de l'étage, donna sur le dortoir des garçons, celle de droite, à celui des filles. Une porte permettait d'aller de l'un à l'autre sans passer par la salle de bain, et au fond de chacun se trouvait une arche, celle qui menait aux escaliers.

Les dortoirs étaient identiques. Les lits étaient individuels mais un plus larges que des lits simples, pour que deux personnes puissent y dormir sans être trop serrés. Ils étaient un peu comme ceux de Poudlard, à baldaquins avec des rideaux de velours.

Harry n'était pas allé jusqu'à tous les faire aux couleurs des Gryffondors, comme put le faire remarquer Drago avec un soulagement exagéré. Entre les lits contre les murs étaient des armoires, et au centre de la pièce, il y avait une petite table avec un tiroir de rangement.

.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à redescendre, Harry attira rapidement leur attention sur la rambarde de l'escalier à l'étage.

Il leur fit voir le blason de Poudlard gravé, mais de façon si déformée que personne ne pouvait le deviner à moins qu'on ne le montre.

- Si on se retrouve piégé à l'étage, il faut appuyer sur les quatre symboles des Maisons dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en commençant par Gryffondor, et terminer par le « P » central, pour ouvrir l'ultime refuge de la Maison, présenta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Un escalier apparaît juste là, dit Harry en montrant du doigt le vide au dessus des marches, au centre. C'est un escalier plus petit et invisible pour ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions ou qui n'ont pas posé leur signature sur le registre de la maison.

- Comment ? réagit Hermione.

- Je vous expliquerai après, reporta Harry. Donc, l'escalier monte au grenier, et dans le grenier, il y a une petite zone de transplanage, des balais, tout un matériel de secours, d'urgence, de quoi tenir un siège si besoin, tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre à une attaque de la maison.

Tout le monde le regarda à nouveau avec des expressions impressionnées, et cette fois, un peu plus sérieuses. Harry parlait d'une situation dramatique dans laquelle ils n'auraient plus de choix de sortie.

- Tu as tout prévu, hein, vieux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Avec quelques bonus, continua Harry en souriant. Si la maison est détruite, le grenier tient toujours, magiquement dans les airs, donc impossible à repérer si on ne l'y chercher pas. Des protections magiques très fortes empêchent de le faire apparaître, de s'y heurter, de le détecter par quelque moyen que ce soit. C'est le dernier refuge par excellence, on n'y risque absolument rien.

Il regarda ses amis interloqués avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas tout de lui, bien sûr, et Dobby avait énormément contribué à l'ensemble. Mais Harry était tout de même heureux de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

- Et comment on en sort ? demanda Fred.

- Par les balais, ou la zone de transplanage de secours installée dans le grenier, ou par l'escalier qui se recrée si on le souhaite, et jusqu'au sol. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, une idée inspirée des inventions Moldues : on peut déclencher une sorte de tunnel aérien qui peut aller jusqu'à cinq kilomètres et nous déposer donc plus loin. Lui aussi bien sûr invisible et indétectable.

Le sourire rayonnant et fier de lui qu'Harry lança à la ronde en amusa plus d'un.

.

Hermione cependant, s'inquiétait d'une chose.

- Mais comme une telle quantité de magie a-t-elle pu être installée ici ? C'est énorme Harry ! Et comment est-ce sensé tenir ? Combien d'ancrages physiques avez-vous bien pu faire ?

- Et bien… c'est le seul petit inconvénient d'une telle protection et sécurité, avoua Harry.

- C'est-à-dire… ? commença de gronder Hermione et Drago avec elle qui se mettait à imaginer toutes les folies possibles.

Harry prit un air plus assuré pour les rassurer.

- Pour la zone de voyage, il y a bien des marquages, des ancrages sous le sol, ce qui fait que ça ne dépend de personne pour fonctionner. Tout le terrain est implanté sur une forte source magique, en réalité, ce qui lui donne son pouvoir.

- Il y a une source magique sous ta maison ? s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, répondit Harry, et elle sert principalement pour la zone de voyage et la défense de la maison même, des murs et de l'intérieur. Les protections extérieures de la maison tirent leur force et durée dans d'autres ancrages placés autour du terrain, tout au long des limites. Ca a mis un peu de temps à les faire, car il faut de la magie au départ pour créer les marques et ensuite les enchantements voulus, mais on les a liés aussi à la source de pouvoir sous la maison pour les renforcer.

- Attends, c'est cela que tu faisais quand tu t'absentais toutes les nuits ? réalisa Drago.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il s'empressa de continuer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon.

- En revanche pour le grenier, il n'y a aucun marquage puisqu'on avait déjà épuisé toute l'énergie magique du terrain et des alentours.

Il en arrivait à la partie un peu plus délicate, dont il espérait que ses amis l'accepteraient.

- Le jour où on utilisera ce lieu d'urgence, ça tirera sa magie de sept personnes différentes, annonça-t-il.

- Des personnes ?! s'exclama immédiatement Hermione. Mais tu es complètement fou ?!

Plusieurs parmi les jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent. Il semblait extrêmement dangereux de confier la sécurité de l'ultime refuge de la maison à sept personnes, dangereux pour ladite sécurité autant que pour les personnes concernées.

- Et je suppose que l'une d'entre elle est toi ? comprit Drago rapidement.

- Et qui sont les autres ? Qui a accepté une chose pareille ? demanda Théodore, plus sceptique.

- Alors… commença de répondre Harry. Oui, je suis dedans, évidemment. Dobby a insisté, malgré mes tentatives de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il a réussi à me convaincre. Damian a insisté aussi, et son argument était qu'il était en partie l'architecte de la maison, qu'il gérait tout le village et qu'il y arrivait bien, donc qu'il pouvait mériter cet honneur…

- Honneur ?! réagit Hermione, outrée.

- Hermione, laisse-le finir, dit Ron.

Il semblait beaucoup plus compréhensif.

- Et il a aussi argumenté qu'il ne risquait quand même pas grand-chose en soi dans cette guerre, donc qu'il était une source sûre d'énergie si besoin était un jour.

- Et les autres ?

Harry se tourna vers les Weasley du groupe.

- J'ai demandé à votre mère. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, et je pense qu'elle est assez forte pour faire partie des piliers du refuge.

Ron hocha la tête sans hésiter, et Ginny acquiesça aussi. Fred et Georges approuvèrent à leur tour, et Harry fut soulagé qu'ils soient tous d'accord.

- J'ai également demandé au professeur McGonagall, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle a déjà accepté, mais elle m'a exprimé son désaccord avec toute la situation.

Hermione prit une expression d'évidence. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Neville.

- Je me suis permis aussi de demander à ta grand-mère. Je suis convaincu qu'elle est tout aussi forte que Mrs Weasley ou McGonagall, et elle n'est pas autant impliquée dans la guerre, ce qui la met en sécurité.

Neville regarda Harry un long moment, et puis finalement accepta à son tour. Harry le remercia sincèrement.

- Il te manque encore quelqu'un, fit remarquer Georges.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Il hésita une seconde.

- Je voulais vous demander si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous serait d'accord pour prendre cette responsabilité également, posa-t-il. Je vous fais aveuglément confiance, je pense que vous pouvez tous être assez forts pour cela, et je voudrais que la sécurité de notre refuge repose aussi sur nous, et pas que sur des personnes extérieures.

Ils se regardèrent tous, discutèrent un peu, et Harry attendit en silence. Assez rapidement, quelqu'un s'avança.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Harry, déclara Ron.

Harry lui adressa un regard et un sourire de gratitude, et l'étreignit pour remercier son meilleur ami, heureux qu'il se soit proposé.

Depuis le début, c'était ce qu'il espérait, mais jamais il ne lui aurait demandé directement. Il n'aurait pas supporté avoir l'impression de le lui avoir imposé, mais Ron s'était avancé de lui-même, et Harry en était vraiment heureux.

.

Ils redescendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée, les autres discutant entre eux de tout cela, Harry se disputant avec Hermione et Drago, Ron essayant d'apaiser un peu ses amis.

Harry les fit tous sortir de l'espace virtuel des plans et ils furent un instant déstabilisés de retrouver la Salle sur Demande.

Ils s'assirent et Hermione revint à la charge.

- Comment cela fonctionnera-t-il, pour tirer l'énergie de différentes personnes ?

- Il faudra faire un rituel dans le grenier, pour l'imprégner des énergies magiques de chacun, et ainsi il sera lié à chaque individu, expliqua Harry. Ensuite, lorsqu'il y aura besoin de l'utiliser, il puisera un peu dans chacune des personnes, et un peu plus s'il y a une personne en moins, etc.

Il continua sans voir les expressions inquiètes de ses amis.

- En revanche s'il n'y a plus qu'une personne, la magie ne peut être puisée que si ladite personne laisse faire, pour empêcher que l'utilisation du grenier ne vide entièrement quelqu'un si d'un seul coup il n'y avait plus les six autres. Mais ce cas est purement théorique, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les regards d'effroi qui lui étaient renvoyés lui montrèrent qu'il n'avait rassuré personne.

- Dès que tout sera terminé, je vous emmènerai pour de vrai, dit-il alors en souriant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu parlais de signature magique, tout à l'heure ? se rappela alors Hermione.

- Oui, pour entrer dans l'enceinte de la maison, il faudra que les protections prennent votre empreinte magique pour vous reconnaître et vous laisser entrer et sortir à votre guise, expliqua Harry. Mais je vous en dirai plus quand on ira, je vous ai déjà expliqué beaucoup de choses.

Certains hochèrent la tête, trouvant qu'il y avait déjà eu un peu trop d'informations à retenir. Ils discutèrent tous un moment, avant de s'en aller déjeuner.

.

En fin d'après-midi, ils durent se réunir à nouveau, car Sirius, Remus, Cassiopeia, et Severus, à la demande de l'Ordre du Phénix, avaient prévu de leur adresser une intervention de prévention.

Comme les jeunes sorciers avaient déjà fait quelques actions dangereuses, et combattu contre des Mangemorts, et comme ils seraient impliqués dans la prochaine attaque, les adultes avaient estimé qu'il serait bon de leur rappeler les risques et dangers.

La plupart des jeunes trouvaient que c'était entièrement superflu, mais Remus demanda sérieusement à Harry de convaincre ses amis de venir sans rechigner, et il accepta. Ils se présentèrent donc tous peut avant dîner dans la Salle sur Demande.

Severus, Sirius, Remus, Cassiopeia avaient installé un panneau et étaient en train d'y accrocher des photos. Les jeunes sorciers s'assirent en face d'eux, mal à l'aise.

Car il devint rapidement clair que ces photos représentaient des personnes mortes, attaquées par des Mangemorts, ou suite aux affrontements qui avaient déjà eu lieu.

Certaines photos montraient des visages ou des corps blessés, couverts de terre et de sang, tandis que d'autres ressemblaient à des photos d'identité. Mais pour ne pas laisser d'ambigüité, sous chacune d'elle était inscrit la situation de la personne : prisonnière, disparue, tuée dans une attaque, retrouvée morte chez elle.

Les trois adultes attendirent pour parler que les jeunes sorciers soient tous arrivés, assis, et aient bien regardé les photos.

Harry arriva alors, en retard parce qu'il avait dû remplir ses obligations envers le groupe de Serpentard dont il avait pris la tête, et avec lesquels il fallait qu'il fasse de courtes réunions quant à la conduite à tenir au sein de l'école, et rapport à Ombrage.

Il entra le dernier, et découvrit le panneau. Il déglutit tandis qu'il comprenait ce que les photos affichaient. Son père le regarda attentivement, pour s'assurer que voir des personnes mortes ne rappellerait pas ses mauvais souvenirs et actes encore trop récents.

Sirius et Remus aussi étaient attentifs à la réaction d'Harry, en plus de leur souci pour les autres jeunes sorciers. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils voulaient leur faire voir à tous était difficile, et pouvait les choquer. Mais c'était leur intention.

Il fallait qu'ils comprennent les réels dangers, la réalité de la mort et de la douleur. Il fallait qu'ils soient sûrs de savoir dans quoi ils s'engageaient lorsqu'ils affirmaient vouloir se battre. Il fallait qu'ils voient au-delà du prestige de leur combat.

Cassiopeia continuait d'afficher des photos sur le panneau, il lui en restait encore quelques unes, et les autres attendirent qu'elle ait terminé. Leur message était fort, ils voulaient provoquer l'atmosphère qui allait avec.

Harry regardait les photos, les visages, et s'efforçait d'oublier que lui aussi en avait provoqués quelques uns. Il n'y avait sur le panneau que des personnes innocentes, ou de leur camp, et il comprit qu'il ne risquait pas d'y croiser les Mangemorts qu'il avait…

Il inspira profondément, et essaya de se détendre. Assis à côté de lui, Drago lui prit la main, et il s'efforça de s'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Se concentrant sur sa respiration, il calma les battements de son cœur.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, son souffle s'arrêta.

Au tableau, parmi tous les autres, Cassiopeia venait d'afficher un visage qu'il connaissait. Un visage qui resterait imprimé dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours.

Drago le vit en même temps que lui, et son sang se glaça. Lui non plus n'oublierait jamais.

Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier cette femme que les Lestrange leur avaient imposée.

Harry se leva d'un seul coup, et trébucha. Sa chaise derrière lui se renversa. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et s'inquiéta.

Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, et ses yeux étincelaient de peur et d'horreur.

Harry essaya de parler. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

- ENLEVEZ-LA, ENLEVEZ-LA ! se mit alors à hurler Drago avec colère en se dressant à côté de lui.

Il se jeta sur le tableau, et arracha la photo. La photo.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry était parti. Mais il l'appelait, et Drago courut pour le rattraper.  
Dans la Salle sur Demande, pas un bruit ne suivit. Et soudain Severus comprit.

Un long soupir las et énervé contre lui-même lui échappa.

- C'était elle, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Celle qu'ils ont dû…

Il ferma les yeux et s'assit, la tête entre les mains.

.

Drago et Harry couraient dans les couloirs, sans se soucier des regards, des remarques sur leur passage, de qui ils croisaient. Ils coururent jusqu'à sortir du château, jusqu'à atteindre la forêt.

Drago sentit Harry se transformer plus qu'il ne le vit, et sans ralentir, agrippa le loup qui courait maintenant à ses côtés. D'un mouvement rapide, il grimpa sur son dos, et serra la fourrure entre ses doigts en s'allongeant.

Leurs esprits liés, hantés et horrifiés, cherchèrent dans leur contact à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Ils coururent sans destination, sans s'arrêter, aussi loin qu'ils se portaient, courant comme si la distance leur permettrait de fuir.

.

Il fallut un long moment pour apaiser tout le monde dans la Salle sur Demande. Les jeunes sorciers ne savaient pas exactement ce qui avait provoqué la réaction d'Harry et de Drago, mais les mots que Severus avaient échappé, et ce qu'ils avaient pu percevoir leur en donnèrent une idée.

Ils s'insurgèrent tous contre les adultes, visiblement au courant de la situation, de ne pas avoir fait attention, de ne pas avoir vérifié qu'ils ne présentaient que des inconnus. Oui, ils comprenaient leur message, oui, ils comprenaient leurs intentions. Mais ils leur en voulaient.

Les adultes se sentirent dépassés, mal à l'aise, et coupables. Et après avoir reçu les reproches des jeunes sorciers, ils leur demandèrent à tous de se calmer et de quitter la pièce. Et sans s'adresser un mot entre eux ensuite, ils quittèrent la salle à leur tour.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu cela, bien sûr que non. Cela avait été un accident, une erreur. Ils auraient voulu l'éviter, l'empêcher. Mais il était trop tard. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements rongés par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité.

Lorsqu'Harry et Drago réapparurent, au petit matin, ils étaient épuisés. Ils rentrèrent en silence dans leur chambre, et y découvrirent des mots d'excuse, et d'autres de soutien. Ils sentirent qu'ils s'apaisaient enfin. Alors ils s'allongèrent, enlacés, et purent finalement s'endormirent.

.

L'opération Bureau d'Ombrage était prévue dans l'après-midi de ce même jour, et il fut évident pour tout le monde qu'il fallait la repousser, et ils la décalèrent au mercredi suivant, dans la matinée.

Personne ne reparla de l'incident, tout le monde fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Drago et Harry agirent de la même manière.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils se réunirent le mardi soir pour passer en revue les derniers points de l'opération du lendemain, ils sentirent tous qu'ils pouvaient dépasser l'évènement. Et cela fut un soulagement.

Et le mercredi matin, l'assaut du bureau d'Ombrage put avoir lieu.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de cinquième année étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Ombrage, et l'opération avait été placée à ce moment là pour des questions pratiques.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une heure déjà quand Rusard débarqua précipitamment dans la salle de classe, affolé.

- Madame la directrice, madame la directrice !

- Voyons, Rusard, calmez-vous, que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Des feux d'artifices, dans les couloirs des derniers étages !

Ombrage plissa les yeux.

- Faites-les donc disparaître ! Et les autres enseignants, que font-ils ?

- Ils n'y arrivent pas non plus, madame. Selon les sortilèges, ils ont des réactions différentes !

Dans la classe, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'agitation. Tout allait se jouer là pour l'Armée du Phénix qui constituait presque la moitié des élèves en vérité, et les autres n'osaient pas faire de remarques.

Ombrage était déjà en train de s'énerver. Elle se retourna, pointa sa baguette sur Drago, et dit rapidement :

- Mr Malefoy, surveillez la classe en mon absence. Continuez tous de lire le chapitre de votre manuel, je vous interrogerai en revenant.

Et elle quitta rapidement la salle, sa baguette à la main.

Les choses se passèrent alors très vite.

Il y eut une explosion, et une fumée noire emplit la pièce tandis que des sortilèges se mettaient à jaillir de tous côtés. Parvati parvint à éviter celui qui était dirigé contre elle et se cacha, sans que personne ne sache qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente.

Les membres de l'Armée du Phénix, leurs baguettes encore à la main, attendirent que la fumée, qu'ils avaient provoquée grâce à un artifice de Fred et George, se dissipe, et vérifièrent rapidement que personne n'avait été accidentellement blessé dans l'agitation.

Parvati eut alors la surprise de découvrir que travaillaient ensembles des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, et surtout, que Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince semblaient ne pas être du tout ceux que tous croyaient.

Daphné et Blaise se postèrent près de la porte, surveillant les allées et venues, prêts à donner le signal d'alerte, et tous les autres montèrent au bureau d'Ombrage qui était juste au-dessus de la salle de classe.

Avant que les chats et autres portraits n'aient le temps de ne reconnaître aucun d'entre eux, ils jetèrent des sorts qui les aveuglèrent.

Ils se mirent alors à fouiller méthodiquement sous les directives d'Hermione et cherchèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'intéressant. Hermione passait dupliquer les documents ou prendre en photo les éléments qui semblaient utiles, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, et ils se focalisèrent sur ce qui pourrait les aider à trouver Dumbledore.

C'est Neville qui trouva quelque chose qui les intéressait. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'en ôtant des livres, il découvrit un vrai trésor pour eux.

- Regardez, là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde se rassembla.

- Des plans du Ministère… murmura Hermione. Avec tous les noms des occupants des bureaux… Oh, et là, les employés !

- Oh par Merlin, venez-voir ça ! se fit soudain entendre la voix de Lisa, effrayée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé à son tour.  
Elle avait ouvert un livre de cours qui révéla en réalité de nombreux parchemins qui s'étaient dépliés.

Et inscrits dessus étaient des schémas de stratégie militaire, des plans détaillés de différents lieux dont surtout le Ministère et Poudlard, des listes d'armements sorciers et moldus, et des noms regroupés dans l'organisation d'une armée.

Trois ennemis. Le premier : Dumbledore. Le second : Potter. Le dernier : Voldemort.

- Par tous les Fondateurs… murmura Hermione. Elle prépare une guerre, une guerre contre nous tous…

.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Et Derrière La Lumière Et Les Ombres, On Trouve Ombrage_****] : **

A nouveau un jeu qu'on retrouve dans le chapitre sur les lumières et les ombres pour les personnages.

Mais cette fois, malgré la présence de tout cela, derrière et les lumières et les ombres, il y a Ombrage. Cela la place derrière cet équilibre naturel, en plus, et derrière du côté des ombres, donc plus menaçante.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Finalement, il n'arrive rien à Drago dans les vestiaires. J'avais envie qu'Harry fasse preuve de contrôle cette fois, après avoir eu tellement de mal, cela lui fait du bien de se reprendre vraiment.

Cela fait plusieurs fois que lorsqu'Harry et Drago vivent un moment intense partagé, Voldemort le ressent aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry soit le seul à subir le lien avec Voldemort, donc j'ai fait fonctionner l'inverse également ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié leur moment.

Cette fois, Harry et Drago ont un moment de peur et de fuite tous les deux, ensembles. Je ne pouvais plus leur accorder ces moments séparément, pas après le discours fort de Drago à Harry dans le chapitre précédent, pas après leurs instants intimes partagés.

Cet incident, avec la photo, et la réunion de prévention des adultes, est une idée d'une lectrice : Kerowyn, à qui j'ai accordé d'exaucer un souhait pour l'histoire, pour la remercier de son assiduité dans la lecture et la fréquence de ses commentaires !

La maison à Godric's Hollow est un concentré de protections et d'idées pour un quartier général dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Pour l'instant les jeunes sorciers ont Poudlard, mais peut-être auront-ils besoin de ce lieu extérieur par la suite, et ils savent qu'ils l'auront. Je vous laisse réagir sur les différentes fonctionnalités.

Pour voir les plans de la maison, schématiques et simples mais qui permettent de se représenter, allez voir les liens sur mon profil !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quelle est la réelle activité et implication d'Ombrage dans toute cette histoire ? Que va-t-elle faire ? Quels seront ses prochains agissements ?

Les jeunes sorciers s'en sortiront-ils avec leur opération ? Ombrage va-t-elle créer de nouveaux problèmes dans l'école ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter Et L'Ordre Du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ombrage professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, et incident des Feux d'Artifice de Fred et Georges

*_A Little Princess_ (film et livre) : Sarah fait semblant de lancer une malédiction sur les cheveux de la peste du pensionnat / Harry fait semblant de lancer une malédiction sur les deux Serpentards qui s'en prennent à Drago.

*Livres fantastiques divers : pour les différentes protections et fonctionnalités de la Maison

*_Le Livre Des Etoiles _(livres), par Pierre Bottero : symboles magiques inscrits dans le sol pour ancrer des enchantements et sortilèges

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Douleurs D'Ombres_], les jeunes sorciers et Poudlard devront subir une Ombrage en colère, et face aux difficultés, Harry devra répondre aux mécontentements des membres de l'Armée du Phénix…


	35. Chapter 34 - Douleurs D'ombres

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry réussit à se contrôler et à simplement menacer les Serpentards qui s'en prennent à Drago, compte tenu qu'il intervient avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de vraiment l'attaquer. Harry et Drago vont un peu plus loin dans leur relation intime.

Harry fait visiter virtuellement la maison de ses parents rénovée à Godric's Hollow à l'Armée du Phénix et présente ses défenses et fonctionnalités : elle comporte une 'zone de voyage', un lieu dans la maison enchanté pour permettre de voyager, de quoi accueillir un grand nombre de personnes, et un ultime refuge dans le grenier.

La défense du Chemin de Traverse continue de s'organiser en incluant les jeunes sorciers. L'Armée du Phénix conçoit un plan pour fouiller le bureau d'Ombrage. Ils y découvrent qu'elle prépare une armée, pour mener une guerre à la fois contre eux, et contre Voldemort.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du mercredi 13 mars dans la matinée au samedi 16 mars au soir

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 34 – Douleurs D'Ombres**

.

'_Elle prépare une guerre, une guerre contre nous tous…_'

Le silence effaré qui suivit les découvertes des jeunes sorciers fut soudain brisé par le signal d'alerte.

- Vite, Ombrage arrive ! cria Blaise.

Les jeunes gens s'agitèrent et se dépêchèrent de descendre, et de s'assommer mutuellement par magie pour donner le change parmi les autres élèves.

Parvati, qui avait tout suivi, se rendit alors compte qu'il valait mieux faire semblant d'être inconsciente, elle aussi, si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de dénoncer qui que ce soit, surtout ceux auxquels on s'attendait le moins.

Lorsqu'Ombrage entra dans la salle de classe en fulminant, elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Son regard resta posé sur les élèves évanouis et d'un seul mouvement, toute son attention et tout son corps fut tourné vers son bureau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur et elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa pièce personnelle en courant. Le cri qu'elle poussa fut bien plus furieux qu'horrifié et elle redescendit plus en colère encore.

Les feux d'artifices qui lui avaient explosé au visage et qui perturbaient l'ordre et la tranquillité du château encore à ce moment-même n'était absolument rien dans sa tête comparé à la conscience que des élèves avaient pu découvrir ses plans les plus secrets.

Sa baguette à la main, elle s'approcha d'abord de Drago et lui lança un Enervatum pour le réveiller.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il en la découvrant debout à côté de lui. Professeur, je vous présente mes excuses, nous nous sommes fait surprendre !

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et frémissante.

- Il y a eu une explosion et une fumée noire, complètement opaque, a empli la pièce. Ensuite des sortilèges ont fusé et j'ai entendu de nombreux cris et corps qui tombaient. J'ai été assommé assez vite à mon tour. Je n'ai eu le temps de voir personne…

Ombrage se détourna de lui et Drago se releva rapidement. Elle réveilla les Serpentards qui étaient dans la Brigade les uns après les autres en les interrogeant sans qu'ils n'aient donc entendu les versions des autres avant eux.

Elle réveilla ensuite Darren qui lui indiqua qu'il lui avait semblé entendre la porte s'ouvrir un peu avant l'explosion de fumée. Il avait été décidé qu'il donnerait cette fausse information pour orienter les soupçons sur en-dehors de la classe.

Ils avaient décidé qu'il serait le seul à le faire, car il était clair pour tout le monde, et pour Ombrage aussi, que Darren Prince était plus attentif et moins facile à piéger. Il était donc logique qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose de plus que tous les autres.

Ombrage envoya ceux qu'elle avait réveillé un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Restaient inconscients à terre tous les Gryffondors de la classe ainsi que les quelques Serpentards qui n'étaient pas enrôlés dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et donc, presque uniquement des membres de l'Armée du Phoenix…

Elle fit avec eux la même chose qu'avec les autres, si ce n'est qu'elle se fit plus menaçante encore, et qu'elle ne les ménagea pas pour les réveiller ou pour s'adresser à eux. Les Serpentards étaient envoyés à un endroit de la pièce, et les Gryffondors à un autre.

Le hasard fit que Parvati fut la dernière. Et lorsqu'elle entendit les pas d'Ombrage se rapprocher, elle ne put empêcher un frémissement. Ombrage le remarqua aussitôt. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne vit pas alors les airs soudain légèrement paniqués de la moitié de ses élèves, qui venaient de comprendre que Parvati les avaient tous vus.

Harry sentit la main de Drago agripper son bras et lui-même s'obligea à respirer lentement. Parvati allait-elle avoir trop peur d'Ombrage et les dénoncer ? Allait-elle dire quels Serpentards et prétendus grands partisans de Voldemort elle avait vu travailler avec les proches et fidèles d'Harry Potter et de Dumbledore ? Allait-elle dire que Darren Prince n'était pas celui que tous pensaient… ?

Ombrage pointa sa baguette sur Parvati qui ne savaient pas si elle s'était dévoilée déjà ou non et qui donc ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas prendre le risque. Plusieurs retinrent leur souffle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont Ombrage pouvait être capable.

Mais l'horrible femme plissa les yeux et d'un air mauvais, appela Crabbe. Celui-ci avança, hésitant.

- Vincent, veuillez la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, voulez-vous ?

Crabbe regarda Ombrage, regarda Parvati à nouveau, et prit un air idiot pour masquer le fait qu'il avait en réalité très bien compris mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire une chose pareille.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y, vous avez ma permission et même mes encouragements.

La voix d'Ombrage se fit alors effrayante.

- Frappez-la, articula-t-elle lentement.

Parvati ne put tenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta rapidement, terrifiée.

- Ah… fut tout ce qu'Ombrage dit en réponse.

Elle s'approcha de Parvati qui tremblait de peur.

- Vincent, veuillez retourner près de vos camarades. Miss Patil en revanche…

Lavande regarda Hermione comme si celle-ci allait trouver comment tirer Parvati de ce mauvais pas. Hermione faisait fonctionner ses méninges à toute vitesse, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand elle glissa un regard vers Harry discrètement, elle ne put déchiffrer son expression.

Harry ne savait absolument pas comment sortir de cette situation. Il voulait signifier à Hermione ou à un autre d'aider Parvati et d'intervenir, mais le risque était de trop attirer l'attention sur cette personne et de ne faire qu'attiser la colère d'Ombrage.

D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cette situation à cause d'eux. Et en même temps, il avait peur que Parvati ait trop peur et dise qui elle avait vu.

- Miss Patil… Vous étiez réveillée, vous n'étiez pas inconsciente comme vos camarades… Ce qui signifie que vous deviez avoir une part dans ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, professeur, non, non, je vous le jure ! paniqua Parvati. Je n'ai pas été touchée par les sorts lancés dans la fumée noire, c'est tout, et je me suis cachée !

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait semblant d'être inconsciente… ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Je les ai vu le faire alors je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure cho…

Les yeux de Parvati s'écarquillèrent de peur. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle en avait trop dit. Et maintenant tout le monde était en danger à cause d'elle. Plusieurs élèves échangèrent des regards plus qu'inquiets et la prise de Drago sur le bras d'Harry se resserra.

Le rictus d'Ombrage s'était étiré et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur terrifiante.

- Miss Patil… Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, en train de nous dire… Je n'ose le croire… ajouta-t-elle avec une hypocrisie grandissante. Seriez-vous en train de nous dire que ce sont des élèves de _cette_ classe-même qui ont osé… Des élèves de cette classe, qui se seraient mutuellement plongés dans l'inconscience pour passer pour innocents ?

- Non ! cria Parvati. Non, je…

- Trop tard, le mal est fait ! chantonna Ombrage. Bien alors… Qui était-ce ? Donnez-moi les noms, Miss Patil !

Mais Parvati ferma la bouche et se tut. Elle était toujours effrayée mais Ombrage vit dans ses yeux une lueur nouvelle, de détermination.

- Oh, cessez ce faux héroïsme abject ! lui dit-elle. Bien, je n'ai aucun temps à perdre donc voici ce qui va se passer.

Elle se redressa.

- Vous tous, annonça-t-elle en désignant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la Brigade, Serpentards comme Gryffondors. Vous aurez des retenus jusqu'à ce que j'ai les coupables. D'ailleurs, cela vous fera un rappel de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde frissonna.

Tous se rappelaient très bien de leur dernière punition collective, celle qu'ils avaient récolté pour avoir caché le fait que Miss Mint quand elle était encore leur professeur de Défense, leur avait fait faire de la magie, contrairement à ce qu'Ombrage avait établi.

Ombrage leur avait, tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, infligé une retenue de lignes à copier. Les Serpentards autant que les Gryffondors y avaient été obligés, pour ne pas avoir dénoncé la transgression de l'une de ses règles.

Mais ce n'avait pas été aussi simple. Car les lignes qu'ils avaient du copier avaient été écrites avec leur propre sang.

Et les mots, la phrase '_J'obéis aux règles_' était, pour certains, toujours incrustée sur le dos de leur main.

Seuls Harry et Drago y avaient échappé.

Ce n'était pas longtemps après l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard sous les traits de Darren Prince, et Ombrage lui avait donné comme excuse pour ne pas l'envoyer en retenue qu'elle comprenait qu'il était nouveau venu et ne savait pas encore comment agir.

Et il en était de même pour Drago, qu'elle avait excusé en prétextant qu'il avait été ensorcelé par l'enseignante pour ne pas la dénoncer.

Mais ils avaient rapidement compris qu'elle avait tout de suite vu le potentiel intéressant pour elle des deux garçons, et qu'elle avait voulu commencer de le manipuler pour les attirer dans ses rangs. Elle se croyait bien partie, surtout depuis ses conversations privées avec Drago.

Harry la haïssait depuis ce jour où elle avait voulu les privilégier et où il avait eu l'impression de trahir tous les autres.

- Miss Patil, vous aurez les mêmes retenues que les autres, mais vous en aurez également de supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez les noms ou qu'ils se dénoncent ! Tout le monde me comprend bien je crois : les punitions seront collectives jusqu'à ce que les coupables décident que les innocents auront assez pris avec eux par leur faute.

Ombrage attrapa Parvati par le bras, la releva et la poussa violemment vers les autres Gryffondors.

Ron regardait discrètement Harry et essayait de lui demander s'il fallait réagir. Mais Harry était resté entièrement de marbre, le visage complètement fermé. Les Serpentards autour de lui, donc de la Brigade, eux, ricanaient, en voyant qu'ils avaient évité la retenue et le courroux d'Ombrage.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas ravie de leur attitude et se retourna brusquement.

- Quant à vous, vous aurez également une retenue, plus légère bien sûr, mais une retenue tout de même. Il est inadmissible que vous puissiez vous faire avoir de la sorte ! Je suis vraiment déçue, et en particulier par vous, Mr Malefoy et vous Mr Prince. Je m'attendais à ce que vous puissiez vous défendre contre de petits imbéciles.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres Serpentards.

- Vous, vous n'avez pas choisi de rejoindre la Brigade, et de me prouver ainsi votre loyauté… commença-t-elle, toujours menaçante. Rappelez-vous toujours que ce n'est pas parce que vos pères et vos mères sont des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres que cela signifie que vous en êtes vous aussi. Cela s'applique en tout, vous devez prouver votre loyauté par vos actes, pas par le nom de vos parents. Dans mon esprit, vous êtes tout aussi suspects que vos camarades Gryffondors, et vous aurez les mêmes retenues.

Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'elle s'assimilait à Voldemort, comme si elle était dans le même camp que le mage noir. S'ils ne venaient pas de trouver des documents indiquant autre chose, il n'aurait jamais pu voir la vérité derrière le jeu de l'horrible femme.

Ombrage les envoya dans leurs dortoirs et fit passer l'annonce que tout le monde était consigné dans son dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que les professeurs étaient consignés dans leurs appartements également.

Ne seraient tolérés aucun écart, aucune désobéissance, aucune rébellion.

.

_« Mon bureau a été l'objet d'une fouille et d'un vol, ceci ne restera pas impuni. Des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ont été attaqués, ceci est également fortement punissable. _

_Dénoncez-vous et votre punition sera adoucie. Dénoncez les coupables et vous serez récompensés. _

_L'ordre et la discipline doivent régner à Poudlard, et votre seule loyauté devraient être envers le Ministère, son Ministre, et leurs propres inclinations. Ou vous êtes alors coupable de trahison. »_

Sa voix résonna dans tous les couloirs, dans les salles communes et dans les dortoirs, dans toutes les pièces du château. Rusard et elle rassemblèrent la Brigade Inquisitoriale et leur ordonnèrent de veiller à ce que personne ne se dérobe à la consignation dans les dortoirs.

Elle les rassembla ensuite à nouveau et les répartit pour les envoyer en même temps dans toutes les tours des Maisons.

_« Tout ce que vous trouverez d'illégal, de contraire à nos règles, de potentielle atteinte contre le Ministère, le Ministre, ou ma personne, prenez-le, et amenez le coupable avec vous. _

_Fouillez. Fouillez partout, et fouillez tout le monde. »_

Dans les tours des Maisons, tandis que les élèves discutaient à voix basse, dans une ambiance déjà tendue, les membres de la Brigade se mirent à débarquer avec violence.

Leurs baguettes à la main, ils forcèrent tout le monde à rester dans la salle commune tandis qu'ils remplissaient les étages et les dortoirs. Ils ne prenaient aucune précaution pour fouiller et renverser les valises et affaires personnelles, ou pour obliger les élèves à rejoindre les salles communes.

Des cris se faisaient entendre.

Hermione avait emmené Parvati dans le dortoir des filles pour discuter de ce qu'elle avait vu et de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

A la vue des élèves arborant fièrement l'insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et mettant tout sans dessus dessous à travers le dortoir, Hermione devint furieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! se mit-elle à crier. Ce sont des affaires personnelles, vous n'avez aucun droit de fouiller comme ça ! Espèce de… de pourris, de faux-jetons, de…

- On va se calmer, Granger, se fit entendre la voix traînante de Drago.

Hermione se retourna, toujours aussi furieuse. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

Il continua de superviser les fouilles. Les membres de la Brigade ne trouvèrent rien qui les intéressait dans les affaires de Lavande, ni dans celles de Parvati, et s'ils cherchèrent plus longtemps dans celles d'Hermione, ils ne purent rien trouver.

Quand ils repartirent, entraînant Parvati avec eux, Drago attendit qu'ils aient tous quitté la pièce pour se retourner vers Hermione.

- Bravo pour tes dissimulations, lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec eux, et qu'il était important qu'il continue de faire semblant, mais cela lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge qu'il ne soit jamais inquiété.

Il soupira, comprenant son attitude.

- Granger, tu dois descendre dans la salle commune. Ils ont fait descendre tout le monde, pas d'exceptions.

Hermione le regarda fixement, et se dirigea fièrement vers les escaliers. Le visage de Drago se ferma.

Harry ne faisait pas officiellement partie de la Brigade, il n'en avait pas le badge, et ne suivait pas les instructions que ses membres recevaient. Mais il ne fut pas fouillé pour autant.

Même si Ombrage l'avait ouvertement commandé, personne n'aurait osé s'approcher des affaires de Darren Prince sans son consentement. Il fut même convoqué avec les autres pour discuter du résultat des fouilles et voir ceux qui avaient été amenés à Ombrage avec des preuves de leurs inclinations.

Majoritairement, dans cette catégorie, il n'y avait que des exemplaires du Chicaneur, que des élèves n'avaient pas réussi à cacher correctement, ou dont les sortilèges de dissimulation n'avaient pas tenus face aux examens des membres de la Brigade.

Harry put voir ainsi défiler de nombreux jeunes sorciers, dont un grand nombre de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles, et deux Serpentards seulement. Deux jeunes qui aimaient le goût de la rébellion dans leur bouche et qui clamaient haut et fort que personne en les forcerait à penser autrement que comment ils voulaient.

On aurait dit un tribunal. C'était effrayant.

Ombrage était surélevée dans la pièce où la Brigade avait amené les élèves coupables, et ils passaient les uns après les autres, tandis qu'Ombrage découvrait pour chacun, l'élément qui les avait trahis.

Elle leur demandait pourquoi ils avaient l'objet en question en leur possession, ce qu'ils croyaient, et envers qui allaient leur loyauté. Ensuite elle réfléchissait et indiquait une sentence.

Tous furent condamnés à sa retenue préférée pendant plusieurs semaines, et selon leurs réponses à ses questions et leur attitude, ils en prenaient pour plus longtemps, ou étaient punis par autre chose en plus.

Harry et Drago étaient installés avec les autres membres de la Brigade un peu plus loin dans la pièce, assez confortablement, et, excepté eux deux, tous se délectaient du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Lorsque les deux jeunes Serpentards pris avec des exemplaires du Chicaneur passèrent devant Ombrage et ne se retinrent pas d'affirmer haut et fort leurs convictions, Harry et Drago virent avec dégoût leurs condisciples attendre la sanction d'Ombrage avec concupiscence.

Car elle avait promis de leur accorder quelques châtiments corporels à infliger si elle jugeait cela nécessaire pour certains. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'elle ne condamna les deux jeunes qu'à des retenues habituelles, dures, mais connues, et légales. En plus de celle des lignes à écrire avec son sang.

Leur attention fut à nouveau sollicitée lorsque passèrent à nouveau des élèves qui ne démordaient pas de leurs convictions.

Harry jura intérieurement lorsqu'il vit que Ginny s'était fait prendre et en la voyant ne pas faire profil bas. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins venant d'elle, et il reconnaissait qu'en pareille situation, il n'aurait rien renié non plus. Cela ne le ravissait tout de même pas.

Et deux membres de la Brigade furent alors ravis d'entendre qu'ils auraient le droit de surveiller les retenues supplémentaires auxquelles elle était punie.

Lorsque la sentence tomba, nombreux furent ceux qui, dans la pièce, frémirent, et eurent peur pour Ginny. Elle, en revanche, resta fière et droite. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Ils avaient tous très bien compris ce qu'elle risquait. Une retenue surveillée par deux personnes qui étaient de véritables ennemis… cela sous-entendait beaucoup.  
Et Ombrage agissait consciemment.

Drago arborait un visage de marbre mais intérieurement il était terrifié.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Comment Ombrage pouvait-elle déclarer une telle chose sans… sans… Des professeurs allaient agir, bien sûr, ou Harry allait trouver quelque chose, mais cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! N'est-ce pas ?

Trois autres élèves reçurent la même punition que Ginny. Deux Gryffondors et une Serdaigle qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'Armée du Phénix mais qui étaient très actifs lors des entraînements, et qui avaient résisté lors de la fouille.

Lorsqu'Ombrage déclara que c'en était terminé pour la journée, et ordonna à tous de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, Harry attendit désespérément qu'elle s'en aille pour enfin respirer.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda à lui et à Drago de rester en revanche quelques minutes, il ferma les yeux. Il ne put empêcher un soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, tout le monde s'énervait, s'insurgeait. Ils cherchaient tous les moyens possibles de se révolter, là, tout de suite, et de renverser ce tyran qui avait pris le contrôle de l'école.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser les esprits, mais elle était elle-même bien trop en colère pour être réellement convaincante. Ron était furieux et lançait des menaces contre quiconque poserait une main sur sa sœur.

Ginny était une des seuls à rester calmes. Plusieurs filles pleuraient, les plus jeunes, garçons et filles, étaient complètement terrifiés.

Hermione attira Ron, Neville, et Ginny un peu à l'écart, et Ron fit un effort pour essayer de se calmer. Neville était particulièrement énervé lui-aussi mais il s'efforça de se poser lui aussi.

- Ginny, toi, comme tous les autres qui ont reçu une punition dont on sait tous ce qu'elle cache, ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera quelque chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait venir avec vous et…

- Oh, mais Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Qu'ils viennent, et qu'ils essayent. Ils vont vite regretter, déclara Ginny avec un sourire… sauvage.

Ses yeux flamboyaient, démentant le calme apparent de sa voix. Hermione n'insista pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour tous ceux qui ont eut le malheur d'être pris avec juste un Chicaneur ? Tous ne sont pas prêts à souffrir pour nos convictions ! souligna Ron. Nous, on sait à quoi on s'est engagés, on connaît les risques. Mais…

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition de papiers qui voletaient vers eux. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que d'autres papiers du même genre volaient discrètement vers chaque membre de l'AP.

Elle se retourna, et vit les visages de Neville, Ron, et Ginny s'être durcis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lis, répondit simplement Ron.

Elle déroula donc le papier et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

« _Ne prenez aucune risque, ne vous dénoncez pas, ne parlez pas. C'est un ordre. HJDPP._ »

Elle resta un instant interdite devant le message. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'aucun membre de l'AP présent dans la salle commune n'appréciait plus qu'elle le ton des instructions, _ordres_, d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'on va voir Ombrage et tout lui raconter ? marmonna Ginny.

- Je pense qu'il veut être sûr que personne ne va aller la voir et proposer de se rendre en échange du lever des retenues sur des innocents ou des plus jeunes, murmura Hermione.

Il y eut un silence. Ils se rendirent tous compte qu'ils étaient en train d'y penser et que sans la note d'Harry, ils l'auraient tous sûrement suggéré.

Dans leur silence ils pouvaient entendre les pleurs, les gémissements, les inquiétudes, les peurs. Et ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : prendre tout sur eux et laisser ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu que ça aille jusque là être libéré de ce qui leur était tombé dessus.

C'était leur faute. S'ils n'avaient pas cherché à fouiller le bureau d'Ombrage, elle n'aurait pas déclenché tout cela. Pas tout de suite tout du moins.

Ils regardèrent la note d'Harry et soupirèrent. Ils en parleraient ensembles, mais pour l'instant, ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance. Même si cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Et tout ceux qui connaissaient bien Harry imaginaient bien, espéraient, que cela ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir qu'à eux de prendre des décisions pareilles.

Soudain Ron réalisa quelque chose d'important.

- Merde…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ron, qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione, inquiète.

Ron se leva et demanda à la cantonade, le son de sa voix comme étranglé par une réponse qu'il n'avait pas envie d'admettre :

- Où sont Fred et Georges ?

.

Harry et Drago attendaient avec une légère inquiétude de savoir ce qu'Ombrage leur voulait. Après leur avoir demandé de rester et de monter dans son bureau, elle les y avait laissés en leur disant d'attendre quelques minutes (ce qu'ils trouvaient plutôt ironique…).

Lorsqu'elle revint, ils firent de leur mieux pour rester stoïques.

Rusard apparut alors derrière elle, les jumeaux Weasley avec lui. Ombrage tenait deux baguettes dans une main, qu'elle posa sur son bureau, et Harry et Drago devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de celles de Fred et Georges.

Ils avaient les poignets enchaînés et Rusard jubilait. Intérieurement, Drago commençait à paniquer pour de bon. Quand ils étaient chez les Lestrange, il s'attendait constamment au pire. Mais ils étaient à Poudlard, et tout en lui criait de chasser ce qui allait entacher ses souvenirs du seul endroit où il avait encore pu se sentir en sécurité.

Ombrage, de sa propre baguette, ferma la porte de la pièce et indiqua à Harry et Drago de s'assoir sur les fauteuils un peu en retrait, tandis que Rusard faisait s'avancer Fred et Georges devant le bureau de l'horrible femme.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, non sans un mouvement de rejet pour leur fierté, et non sans garder un silence hermétique, et un regard droit, fixé sur Ombrage.

- Messieurs, je suis ravie, voyez-vous, d'avoir enfin pu remettre un peu de contrôle sur vos agissements. Il ne fut d'aucun secret que le chaos provoqué dans la journée était de votre fait. Et pour cela, il faut vous punir, pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin de l'ordre et de la tranquillité.

Le silence qui pesait entre ses phrases était pesant, si lourd qu'il donnait l'impression à Harry d'avoir du mal à respirer. Il se sentait extrêmement mal mais ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Et cela le tuait de l'intérieur.

- Mais il s'avéra de plus que, durant votre petit spectacle, d'autres élèves en profitèrent pour fouiller cette pièce même. Je ne peux que penser que cela ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Alors, la situation est très simple en effet. Vous pouvez recevoir une punition justifiée par vos actes de désordre, ou vous pouvez recevoir bien pire pour votre trahison. Tout ce que je vous demande… sont des noms. Ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? Juste des noms. Vous pouvez même me les écrire, si vous avez peur de les prononcer… Et vous n'aurez pas à craindre grand-chose…

Ni Harry ni Drago ne comprenaient pourquoi elle les voulait présents mais ils avaient peur des idées de réponse qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Et si elle avait laissé Rusard sortir les chaînes des cachots, et vu les soi-disant retenues qui cachaient bien pire qu'elle avait ordonné pour certains élèves un peu plus tôt, ils étaient réellement très inquiets.

Tout cela n'était pas prévu. La violence, la peur, la douleur, tout cela n'aurait du rester qu'en dehors, en dehors de l'école.

Là où seuls se risquaient ceux qui savaient à quoi ils s'engageaient, là où les risques étaient préparés, planifiés, pour être évités. En tous cas pour eux, pour eux qui n'étaient pas encore des adultes, pour eux tous qui, même s'ils voulaient se battre, voulaient croire encore en un lieu sûr.

- Bien, j'espérais que vous resteriez silencieux. Rusard, je sais que vous le désirez depuis longtemps, je vais donc vous en donner la permission aujourd'hui. Allez chercher les fouets que vous réservez à ces deux jeunes gens depuis tant d'années.

Si Rusard n'avait pas été lui, il aurait sauté et dansé de joie. Il se contenta de balbutiements d'émotions tout en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Ni Fred ni Georges n'avaient bronché. Harry ne les avait jamais vus autant sérieux, et cela ne le réjouissait pas une seule seconde.

Ombrage se tourna vers Drago et lui avec un grand sourire. Drago frissonna.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes bêtement fait avoir vous aussi, mais vous êtes tout de même tout à fait fidèles et utiles, c'est pourquoi je vais vous offrir quelque chose à vous aussi.

Voilà, encore une fois. Elle les privilégiait. Pour les acheter.

- Un gage de ma gratitude, continua-t-elle. Et puis, pour assurer que cette loyauté dure, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix chantonnait et elle ne faisait que glacer le sang. Tout le monde dans la pièce comprit immédiatement ce qu'Ombrage avait l'intention de donner.

Harry eut un flash, et l'espace d'un court instant, se crut de retour dans la pièce de la demeure des Lestrange qui hantait ses cauchemars. Avec eux. Avec Bellatrix Lestrange dont la voix chantait le même son funèbre et morbide. Avec Drago. Avec les innocents et leurs cris qui ne voulaient pas se taire. Il ne put retenir un frisson.

Ombrage les regardait, s'attendant surement à ce qu'ils réagissent davantage. Harry se ressaisit.

- Oh, c'est… fort aimable à vous, madame la directrice.

- Oui, nous sommes réellement honorés, renchérit Drago.

- Mais, nous ne voudrions pas priver ce cher Rusard d'un plaisir qu'il a trop longtemps attendu, reprit Harry.

Ombrage émit un petit rire, qui terrifia Drago, le crispant encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

- Oh, mais je compte donner à ces deux là une punition sur la durée. _Il faut que le message rentre…_ Ils doivent apprendre que le chaos, la trahison, le mauvais comportement, sont de mauvaises choses…

Elle commença à marcher en tournant autour des jumeaux tout en continuant son laïus.

- Ils doivent apprendre à ne plus les faire. La punition par le sang et la douleur, sont ce qu'il y a de plus efficace ! Car lorsque nous prend l'envie de recommencer… le corps se souvient… et il comble les faiblesses de l'esprit…

Sa voix était basse et elle parlait lentement. Harry la regarda et vit qu'elle croyait réellement en la réalité de ce qu'elle disait.

Et puis il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Habituer le corps pour empêcher les faiblesses de l'esprit…

Drago lui donna un coup de coude et entra dans sa tête. Harry revint à la réalité. Ils se regardèrent, et Drago fit les gros yeux.

- Madame la directrice, avez-vous encore besoin de nous ? demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Mais bien sûr ! Restez et regardez donc le spectacle. Ah, Rusard revient. Prenez une tasse de thé, et profitez !

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard. Ne tournèrent pas une seconde les yeux vers Harry et Drago. Regardèrent Ombrage, et sourirent mystérieusement.

Rusard ricana. Ombrage porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et la rage et la peur se mélanger dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'oppresser douloureusement.

Drago ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Harry les garda ouvert, et souffrit de ne rien souffrir, lui, alors que tout était sa faute.

.

Ils n'eurent aucun moment pour tous se retrouver discrètement avant le week-end. La semaine se termina avec une lenteur affreuse et dans la douleur, la tension, et la peur.

Les retenues accablaient un bon nombre d'élèves, et aucun membre de l'AP n'était d'humeur à tenir une réunion entière après une journée de cours suivie d'heures à copier des lignes avec leur sang.

'_Obéissance, Ordre, et Discipline_'.

Cette fois, sur les mains des élèves de l'école, apparaissaient des mots qui résonnaient comme un serment d'obéissance, un serment qu'ils n'avaient jamais accepté de prendre, un serment contre lequel ils se battaient avec toutes les fibres de leurs corps.

Harry demanda finalement une réunion le samedi soir, laissant à tous le repos possible de cette journée pour tenir une longue soirée.

Malgré la plus grande surveillance dans les couloirs, pas un membre de l'Armée du Phoenix ne fut absent, et Harry avait également demandé à Sirius, Remus, Cassiopeia, et à son père de venir.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé, et avec des adultes. Ceux-ci furent profondément choqués d'apprendre jusqu'où les choses étaient allées. Severus assura que personne parmi les professeurs n'avait été mis au courant, ni n'avait su qu'il s'était passé.

Ombrage les avait consignés dans la salle des professeurs et ils avaient su que les tableaux qu'elle avait installés là, exprès, lui rapporteraient s'ils en bougeaient. Ils avaient tous de sérieuses menaces qui leur pesaient au-dessus de la tête, et croyant que les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

Les jeunes sorciers passèrent un long moment à discuter entre eux, à planifier toutes les idées qui leur passaient par la tête, sans avancer réellement, mais se défoulant assez pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Ron et Ginny essayaient en vain de savoir auprès de Fred et Georges ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ombrage, ayant su qu'ils avaient apparemment reçu une retenue spéciale pour les feux d'artifices, mais les jumeaux ne dévoilèrent rien, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, blaguant comme si de rien n'était.

Harry en était malade. Littéralement. Il avait toujours cette sensation d'oppression sur sa poitrine et comme une vieille envie de vomir.

Drago discutait avec Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné de l'attitude à suivre avec Ombrage, essayant de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour atténuer leurs retenues, qu'ils avaient prises simplement pour ne pas être dans la Brigade.

Et puis soudain, ce qu'Harry redoutait éclata.

Certains commencèrent à râler contre le fait qu'ils prenaient tout, contrairement à lui et Drago, et d'autres se mirent à déclarer qu'ils ne laisseraient pas de jeunes sorciers innocents subir les folies d'Ombrage par leur faute sans réagir. Les restants se turent, ne voulant pas en rajouter, mais exprimant leur accord par leur silence.

Et finalement, tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et Drago, les regards pleins d'accusations et de reproches.

Les adultes ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qu'il se passait et quand ils voulurent s'interposer, on leur fit clairement savoir que ceci était une affaire à régler entre membres de l'AP, alors ils se mirent légèrement en retrait, prêts à intervenir toutefois si les choses dégénéraient.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous dénoncer ? demanda Anthony avec colère. C'est injuste pour ceux qui n'ont rien demandé !

- Une première année à Poufsouffle a pleuré tous les soirs, la main en sang, et Hannah m'a dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars maintenant, renchérit Justin. C'est insupportable, et elle n'est pas du tout la seule !

- Même ceux qui ne subissent pas les retenues de cette affreuse bonne femme n'arrivent pas à dormir tranquilles. Et ils ont trop peur d'écrire à leurs parents ! rajouta Lisa.

- Je propose qu'on aille donner à Ombrage au moins quelques noms, ceux qui sont d'accord et volontaires, et qui ne risquent pas trop de retombées sur leurs familles ou quoi que ce soit, déclara Ernie.

La plupart commencèrent d'exprimer leur accord, et Harry les regarda s'échauffer, un peu désemparé.

Alors il tourna les yeux vers Hermione. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il lui fallait dire et lui signifia qu'elle le soutenait. Puis il regarda Ron, qui hocha la tête pour lui assurer son soutien également.

Harry se leva alors et essaya de prendre la parole. Ils ne l'écoutaient pas, partis à nouveau dans leurs plans de vengeance.

La frustration de tous les derniers évènements était telle en lui qu'il ne supporta pas cette situation. Son poing s'abattit sur la table.

Le silence se fit lourd, pénible. Il le rompit douloureusement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer.

- Personne ne se dénonce, personne ne donne de noms. Rien. Personne, déclara-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?! réagit immédiatement Justin. As-tu écouté nos arguments au moins ?

- Et à ton avis, Justin, crois-tu sincèrement que je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même avant toi ?

- C'est facile pour toi ! intervint Anthony. Ni toi ni ce cher Malefoy ne risquez quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire !

- Il y en a marre de tes cachotteries et de tes ordres ! reprit Justin avec véhémence. Je crois que j'exprime quelque chose que beaucoup pensent ici mais qu'ils ont trop peur de dire ! Parce que tout le monde a peur de toi !

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si Justin et Anthony avaient été les seuls à s'exprimer, il y avait dans de nombreux regards un acquiescement silencieux.

- Arrête de jouer au dieu, ce n'est pas parce que des vieux papiers en latin ont fait de toi un soi-disant Prince que tu peux tout te permettre !

- Ca suffit ! gronda Harry sérieusement en colère.

Les yeux de ses interlocuteurs se teintèrent d'inquiétude, mais aussi d'un sentiment d'avoir raison, et qu'Harry leur donnait la preuve que leurs reproches étaient fondés en réagissant ainsi.

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu les effets de ce qu'il avait à leur répondre.

- Que croyez-vous ? Que ca me plaît ? Que j'aime ça, regarder les autres souffrir et pas moi alors que je suis tout autant coupable que vous ? Que croyez-vous ? Que je n'ai pas cherché et cherché et cherché encore et encore des solutions plus vivables ?

Il devenait fou, et les reproches résonnaient beaucoup trop en lui. Il fallait qu'il se défende. Il fallait qu'il parle où il perdrait la raison.

- Je sais très bien que vous trouvez ça injuste que Drago et moi n'ayons aucun problème avec Ombrage. J'aimerais simplement rappeler qu'on a subit déjà bien des choses l'un comme l'autre et que si elle nous découvre, on risque bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

Le silence se fit plus gêné.

- Drago ne subit rien avec elle, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il passe des heures à papoter avec elle, et à acquiescer à tous ses dires les plus horribles, uniquement pour gagner sa confiance, et réussir à obtenir une information essentielle : là où est gardé prisonnier Dumbledore.

Il ne voulait pas parler de lui, mais il le fallait.

- Je ne subis rien avec elle ? Je ne supporte pas de savoir que d'autres prennent à ma place ! Ca me rend malade, réellement malade ! Je n'ai pas dormi, d'aucune des dernières nuits. Je dois garder le contrôle sur des Serpentards Mangemorts qui se méfient de moi de plus en plus, je dois faire attention au moindre de mes gestes, à la moindre parole, je suis constamment sur mes gardes. Notre quartier général est enfin terminé, mais ce ne fut pas sans efforts préalables. Oh, et je dois quand même faire mes devoirs correctement parce que tout le monde pense que Darren Prince n'a rien d'autre à faire de son temps !

Il détestait énumérer ainsi ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le rappelle.

- Et lorsqu'il m'arrive de fermer les yeux, je me réveille avec le souvenir des souffrances de vous tous, et par ma faute, comme un rappel pour me signifier que je n'ai pas droit au repos ! Et alors il n'y a pas grand-chose qui retienne en moi le désir sauvage de détruire Ombrage et son putain de pouvoir sur tout le monde !

Les regards étaient désormais apeurés et réellement soucieux. Harry semblait sur le point de craquer bien plus que par les mots. Au fond de la pièce, les trois adultes étaient véritablement très inquiets pour le jeune homme, mais se sentaient complètement désemparés.

- J'en ai marre, de tout, de me battre, de ne pas pouvoir être moi, de me réveiller avec le goût du sang dans ma bouche, et d'être hanté par ceux que j'ai fait souffrir. J'en ai marre que, par je ne sais quelle loi de l'univers, ce soit moi qui me retrouve dans cette situation, à cette position, avec ces responsabilités !

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ce qu'il exprimait là, c'était tout ce qui se battait en lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas facile pour moi, bien au contraire ! Ca me bouffe mais je ne peux absolument rien y faire si ce n'est me reprendre et me battre encore plus, en espérant désespérément que ça s'arrête !

Il voulait fuir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Alors vos reproches, allez les mettre là où je le pense !

Hermione se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Plusieurs avaient baissé les yeux. D'autres regardaient Harry avec un mélange de compassion, de peur, et de respect.

- Et s'il est hors de question que vous vous dénonciez, même seulement quelques uns, c'est parce qu'à la seconde où Ombrage en tiendra un, même un seul, elle n'aura de cesse que de dénicher les autres, et par tous les moyens en sa possession !

Il préférait cela, revenir sur les arguments, sur Ombrage. Il ne voulait pas que tout soit à propos de lui.

- Ce que vous ne saviez peut-être pas, c'est qu'elle a convoqué Ron et Hermione cette semaine, parce qu'elle sait qu'ils me sont proches, et elle a essayé de leur faire boire du Verisaterum. Heureusement qu'ils ont compris et qu'ils ne se sont pas laissé avoir, et heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pu les garder sous la main plus longtemps ! Elle n'a pas assez de potion pour l'essayer sur tout le monde, et tant qu'elle n'aura personne d'autre de sûr, vous ne risquez pas tant que ça, pas plus que ce qu'il n'y a déjà.

Il fallait qu'ils comprennent. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que ses décisions, aussi difficile étaient-elles, étaient justifiées.

- Voilà pourquoi je vous ai dit de ne rien dévoiler. Et l'autre raison, c'est que nous sommes en guerre, et tant que les autres, même innocents, ne subiront que des dégâts réellement réparables et effaçables, personne ne prendra de risques inutiles pour, lui, en subir. Personne.

Et personne n'osa prendre la parole pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Alors Harry parla plus doucement.

- Je n'aime pas me plaindre. Je n'aime pas donner des raisons et des excuses. Mais ce que je vous ai dit, ce sont des faits, du réel. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mes choix, même lorsque je vous les explique, gardez au moins à l'esprit ce que vous savez de moi.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient peur de lui. Il leur parlait parce qu'il voulait qu'ils le comprennent. Et qu'ils se souviennent de qui il était.

- Je ne fais pas souffrir les gens si cela est inutile, ou si je ne peux faire autrement, ou si je ne peux moi-même prendre leur place. Je ne me complais pas dans le pouvoir et le contrôle. Vous me connaissez. Oui j'ai changé, oui il y a eu des choses qui m'ont changé à l'intérieur, oui je ne suis plus le petit garçon insensé des années passées. Mais toujours, vous me connaissez, vous savez qui je suis, et quelles sont mes valeurs.

Sa voix avait pris un accent presque suppliant qui les toucha tous profondément. _Ne m'oubliez-pas. N'oubliez-pas qui je suis. Aidez-moi à m'en souvenir avec vous pour que je ne me perde pas._ C'est ce que Drago entendit derrière ses paroles, et son cœur se serra.

- Si vous ne comprenez pas, s'il vous plaît, au moins, ne doutez pas de moi. Vous êtes les piliers de notre combat, bien plus que vous ne le réalisez peut-être. Je suis le leader, le Guide, Dux, toutes ces conneries, mais personne n'obtient la victoire sans ses soutiens, sans ses amis et conseillers, sans ceux qui lui sont assez proches pour être ses forces.

Il y eut un grand silence, lourd non plus de tension de colère, mais de gravité. Ils réfléchissaient.

Sur le moment, tous avaient un peu peur, un peu peur d'Harry, c'était vrai. Mais surtout, ils avaient peur de la situation, peur des révélations et des réalisations de la réalité. Ils se posaient encore beaucoup de question, mais cette fois, ils les gardèrent pour eux.

Et malgré leur appréhension, ils savaient au fond d'eux que oui, ils croyaient toujours en Harry.

Harry rangea les papiers qui traînaient sur la table et donna ses instructions.

- D'ici lundi, que trois ou quatre d'entre vous fassent un nouveau numéro du Chicaneur. Faites des articles pour rassurer, sans cacher la vérité et la gravité de la situation, mais pour que les autres aient moins peur, et ne perdent pas l'envie d'agir. Faites des articles pour motiver et appeler à se battre, justement plus encore maintenant. Donnez à nouveau des conseils pour cacher ses affaires, se soigner si besoin, ce genre de chose.

Ils semblaient d'accord, et n'objectèrent pas à ce qu'il donne à nouveau des directives, alors il continua.

- L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse par Voldemort approche et nous sommes tous conscients que nous pouvons y être blessés. Nous ne pourrons pas revenir nous soigner à Poudlard, Ombrage serait au courant. Donc dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, nous irons tous à Godric's Hollow. Nous ferons le rituel pour le grenier, et l'apposition des signatures magiques pour que vous puissiez entrer et sortir et utiliser la maison quand vous voudrez.

Plusieurs avaient quelques questions sur cette dernière partie mais ils estimèrent préférable d'attendre la fois suivante pour les poser.

- Préparez-vous, reposez-vous, faites attention à vous. La réunion est terminée.

Il hésita un peu, comme s'il ne savait s'il pouvait leur souhaiter bonsoir, et puis finalement se détourna. Il fit mine d'être sûr de lui, mais tous pouvaient voir sa main trembler. Il quitta la pièce. Drago le suivit, le rattrapa, et prit sa main.

.

C'est l'esprit préoccupé que Severus transplana au Manoir Malefoy où Lord Voldemort venait de le faire venir.

Finalement, la présence des adultes n'avaient pas été réellement nécessaire auprès des jeunes sorciers, avec la tournure que la soirée avait prise. Mais Severus préférait avoir assisté à cela.

Il imaginait bien qu'Harry ne lui en aurait pas parlé, et ainsi, il pourrait être là pour lui. En le voyant partir, il avait lu sur son visage le doute et le besoin d'être rassuré, et il voulait aider son fils.

Mais la marque l'avait brûlée, et il avait dû se résoudre à changer ses plans.

Un cercle restreint seulement de Mangemorts était présent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres salua Severus quand il arriva. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il le fit s'approcher rapidement de la table sur laquelle étaient étalés les plans et papiers concernant l'attaque prochaine du Chemin de Traverse.

Voldemort annonça la date, proche, dont il avait décidée pour l'attaque, et ils en discutèrent quelques minutes pour essayer de voir les éventuelles faiblesses de ce jour-là, puis passèrent en révision leur stratégie.

Severus était particulièrement attentif et concentré pour être certain de ne rien laisser échapper qui laisserait deviner au Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'Ordre avait un coup d'avance, alors que celui-ci croyait posséder l'avantage.

Ils discutèrent d'autres sujets, abordant le recrutement de forces plus éloignées, de peuples et de créatures qui devraient arriver pour gonfler les rangs de leur armée dans les semaines à venir.

Voldemort se tint au courant des progrès faits pour convaincre ceux qui étaient plus près mais plus difficiles à rallier, tels les loups-garous, très divisés dans leurs rangs sur la question, mais dont l'instinct de préservation de leur race semblait encore trop fort pour que chacun fasse ce qu'il souhaite.

Ils parlèrent aussi des centaures, qui accordaient une grande importance en leur non-intervention dans les affaires des sorciers, les araignées de la Forêt Interdite qui tenaient à leur tranquillité et avaient apparemment une dette envers un sorcier de l'autre camp (c'était tout ce que les émissaires avaient pu en tirer). Quant aux géants, ils étaient retirés et dans un état presque sauvage, rendant difficile conversations et commerce.

La réunion se termina assez rapidement, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa Severus repartir immédiatement après avoir été informé des derniers évènements à Poudlard.

Il fut ravi de voir que les actions d'Ombrage agissaient pour son compte et faisaient peur à ceux qui tentaient de s'allier contre lui. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à la sorcière mais préférait la laisser pour le moment à la tête de Poudlard sans l'inquiéter, puisque cela était encore dans son intérêt.

Mais il ignorait ce qui se tramait au cœur même de ses fidèles.

Severus Rogue s'éloigna du Manoir jusqu'à dépasser les limites anti-transplanage. Il se retourna, mus par un sens inconscient, et regarda, déconcerté, à l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse, le bras tatoué duquel s'envolait un corbeau à la patte duquel une missive était accrochée.

Cela était étrange, et Severus ne comprit pas. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, et imaginant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une lettre envoyée pour d'autres sujets ou sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'en désintéressa et transplana au château.

Le corbeau vola rapidement, parcourant sans effort les kilomètres. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de laquelle il fut attiré à l'intérieur par une main boudinée, ornée de grosses bagues, et au bras tout vêtu de dentelles et de rose.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Douleurs D'Ombres_****] : **

Le titre est une transcription du nom Dolores Ombrage, qui est le moteur de ce chapitre, et l'aboutissement des deux chapitres précédents. C'est aussi pour lui donner, par le titre même, l'importance et la force qu'elle a déjà, et qu'elle va continuer d'avoir.

De plus, les deux mots font références à des thématiques au cœur des derniers chapitres et bien sûr aussi de celui-là.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

A nouveau, c'est un chapitre qui n'est pas facile. Mais rien dans l'histoire ne permet pour l'instant aux choses de s'arranger !

Et cette fois, on réalise qu'Ombrage va être un réel ennemi aussi, en plus de Voldemort. J'avais envie de lui donner cette importance-là, pour complexifier les affrontements, et ne plus avoir seulement "bien versus mal, lumière vs ténèbres". Et vous verrez aussi, cela ouvre de nombreuses portes, que je vais bien exploiter.

Ombrage n'est pas le même ennemi que Voldemort, mais je ne vais pas encore développer mes théories et analyses sur le sujet, car je donnerai la parole aux jeunes sorciers plus tard pour le faire dans l'histoire.

Je vais plus loin avec elle, avec le potentiel du personnage créé par JKRowling, pour lui donner une place essentielle dans l'histoire. Et ce n'est pas fini. J'ai repris le fait de faire copier des lignes avec son sang, mais j'ai été obligée de changer les phrases, puisqu'ici, ce n'est plus une question de mensonge, mais d'obéissance.

Dans ce chapitre, je reprends déjà l'idée politique d'intrusion pour couper court aux rebellions, et de théâtralisation des jugements pour qu'ils aient plus d'impact. Il y a aussi bien sûr la suppression de toute liberté d'opinion et d'expression. De plus, Ombrage fait preuve de réelles violences, qu'elle applique et ordonne. Elle s'impose avec force et s'établit en veillant à ne pas risquer de se faire renverser, et tout le monde le subit.

Avec la situation qu'ils vivent, il est compréhensible que certains se mettent à douter, à s'énerver, à questionner Harry. Et je trouvais que c'était essentiel, qu'il fallait que je passe par là à un moment où à un autre, et cette situation était à mon avis la plus propice et logique.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Parviendront-ils à stopper Ombrage ? Réussira-t-elle à garder le pouvoir à Poudlard ? Comment fera-t-elle intervenir son armée ?

Que s'est-il passé à la fin du chapitre ? S'agit-il simplement d'un message, ou un Mangemort trahirait-il Voldemort ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ombrage devient directrice, installe sa dictature au sein de l'école, et fais écrire des lignes avec leur sang aux élèves lors des retenues ; Rusard veut utiliser les chaînes et fouets de son bureau sur Fred et Georges depuis toujours et Ombrage le lui autorise enfin.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Découvertes Et Secrets Bien Gardés_], Hermione et Blaise surprendront Harry et Drago dans un exercice particulier pour contrer la tentation de la magie noire, les jeunes sorciers iront véritablement visiter la maison de Godric's Hollow dont les défenses seront terminées, et Drago cherchera plus efficacement à obtenir d'Ombrage le lieu où elle retient Dumbledore prisonnier…

.


	36. Chap35 - Découvertes&SecretsBienGardés

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Ombrage passe à la vitesse supérieure, et organise des fouilles générales, suivies d'un tribunal terrible. Les punitions douloureuses d'enchaînent pour les élèves, et les jeunes de l'Armée du Phénix se mettent à questionner Harry et Drago, que l'horrible sorcière privilégie constamment. Harry se défend avec force contre leurs accusations, cherchant à leur faire comprendre que même s'il a changé, il est toujours le Harry Potter qu'ils connaissent.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche 17 mars matin au jeudi 21 mars après-midi

**Attention : **scène sexuelle homosexuelle en fin de chapitre

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 35 – Découvertes Et Secrets Bien Gardés**

.

Ce dimanche matin, Hermione se leva avec l'intention de discuter sérieusement avec Harry. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pu converser juste tous les deux sur tout ce qu'il se passait, et elle s'inquiétait un peu de son état.

Sa déclaration en réponse aux accusations des autres membres lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait un besoin réel de changer des choses dans leur fonctionnement, pour qu'Harry n'ait pas à être constamment attentif à tout et à réfléchir sur tout. Cela n'était vraiment pas une bonne façon de faire, surtout pour lui, et cela finirait par avoir des conséquences sur tout et tout le monde.

Elle avançait dans les couloirs en direction des cachots sans vraiment savoir comment l'atteindre, trouvant difficile d'entrer sur le territoire des Serpentards.

Hermione était sur le point de pénétrer dans l'aire des cachots quand elle vit Blaise, essoufflé, qui montait les marches quatre à quatre. Elle s'arrêta, surprise par son air paniqué, lui qui ne perdait jamais son calme, et prit subitement peur.

Relevant la tête, il la vit, et son visage s'éclaira.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'eux.

- Blaise, que se passe-t-il ?! lui demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- J'espérais tomber sur toi rapidement… Je ne savais pas qui d'autre aller voir pour ça… Viens, suis-moi, dépêche-toi !

Et il repartit précipitamment dans l'autre sens. Hermione le suivit et essaya d'en savoir plus entre deux respirations, qui devinrent rapidement essoufflées par leur pas rapide.

- C'est Darren et Drago, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font, je…

Blaise avait l'air complètement désemparé.

Ils arrivèrent à l'escalier qui menait aux cachots les plus bas et sombres du château, là où personne n'allait jamais. Blaise s'arrêta pour calmer son pouls un instant et contenir la peur qui était subitement montée à l'approche de cet endroit. Hermione aussi n'en menait pas large.

On ne voyait pas la fin de l'escalier, tout était sombre, et l'ensemble donnait la chair de poule. Elle réalisa soudain :

- Ils sont là-dessous ? chuchota-t-elle à Blaise.

- Je les ai vu descendre par là oui… lui répondit-il sur le même ton. J'ai essayé de descendre à leur suite, mais j'ai du m'arrêter un peu plus loin, je n'arrivais plus à avancer, c'était insupportable. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un sortilège sur cet endroit pour donner la frousse aux gens et les empêcher d'y aller…

- Mais Drago et Darren y sont descendus, termina Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas tout… continua Blaise, toujours à voix basse. J'essayais de me remotiver pour aller plus loin et les retrouver quand…

Il s'arrêta.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, terriblement inquiète.

- J'ai entendu un cri.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Harry et Drago pouvaient bien fabriquer là-dessus mais elle était terrifiée.

- C'était un cri… comment ? voulut-elle savoir. Un cri de…

- Je crois que c'était Darren. Pas un cri de peur ou de je ne sais quoi, ça m'a fait peur à moi… Parce que c'était plein de… de rage, et de colère, et… une sorte de frustration furieuse… Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à avancer, et là, ça… je…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, tremblant.

- Je comprends, dit Hermione à voix basse.

Ils inspirèrent un grand coup. Et sans aucune autre volonté que de s'assurer qu'Harry et Drago allaient bien, ils descendirent les marches.

.

Drago avait les points serrés. Toutes les fibres de son être criaient de désaccord avec son refus d'aller vers Harry en cet instant. Il se contenta de regarder, de serrer les dents, et de ne pas bouger.

Harry avait les mains appuyées sur ses genoux légèrement pliés, la tête baissée, et il reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Harry… commença Drago, entre ses dents, une sorte de supplication énervée dans la voix.

- Encore une fois, Drago, encore juste une fois, et après on arrête pour aujourd'hui, promis… répondit Harry toujours essoufflé, sans relever la tête.

Drago ne répondit rien et croisa les bras en carrant la mâchoire, se préparant pour s'empêcher de réagir.

Harry se redressa. Il inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux. Drago sentit l'air crépiter et discerna l'aura de magie noire qui grandissait à nouveau autour d'Harry. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient plus sombres que jamais.

L'aura continua de grandir, Drago vit la lueur de jouissance liée à la sensation de pouvoir, il vit le désir pour cette puissance. Il regarda Harry laisser tout cela grandir.

Il regarda Harry avec une concentration extrême, lorsque celui-ci approcha le point de non retour. Et comme toutes les fois précédentes, il serra les dents, en espérant autant qu'il le pouvait, que cette fois, Harry réussirait à…

Harry dépassa la limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Encore une fois. Et la baguette ensorcelée à côté d'eux s'activa. Drago ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir, dans la seconde qui précéda la douleur.

Son visage se crispa, tandis qu'il ressentait une partie de ce qu'Harry se mit à subir. Harry ne put retenir un cri de souffrance et de rage, et il tomba à genoux par terre.

Le sort de la baguette ne cessa qu'après un moment trop long pour tous les deux.

Un cri d'horreur détourna alors l'attention de Drago. Se retournant dans un sursaut, il découvrit avec effroi qu'Hermione et Blaise se tenaient dans l'ouverture et avaient tout vu. Il resta un instant interdit sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

- Drago…

La voix d'Harry le tira de sa surprise. Il se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son dos et l'autre sur son bras.

- Vas-y, Drago, articula Harry avec difficulté.

Soulagé qu'Harry le laisse enfin faire quelque chose contre la douleur, Drago ferma les yeux. Ses mains se déplacèrent à l'emplacement du cœur, l'une sur le torse, l'autre toujours dans le dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour trouver l'impulsion guérisseuse, dans laquelle il plongea pour tirer l'énergie soignante nécessaire.

Il sentit l'énergie passer dans tout son corps, jusque dans ses mains, et de là, elle se transmit dans le corps d'Harry, jusqu'à son cœur. Drago pouvait presque voir l'énergie emplir le cœur et se répandre ensuite dans le reste du corps par ses veines, mêlée à la circulation du sang.

Quand Harry eut à nouveau une respiration normale et régulière, et seulement lorsque Drago put affirmer qu'il allait réellement mieux, il cessa son action guérisseuse.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda avec gratitude. Ils se redressèrent, Harry toujours faible s'appuyant sur Drago, et leurs regards se croisèrent avec intensité l'espace d'une seconde. Harry monta sa main et effleura la joue de Drago dans une caresse d'une tendresse infinie.

Ils semblèrent seulement alors se souvenir de la présence d'Hermione et de Blaise en ce lieu. Ils se regardèrent et leur lancèrent un petit sourire désolé. Hermione crut halluciner.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ?! se mit-elle à hurler, le cœur battant encore à toute allure, à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu et de l'influence de l'endroit.

- Calme-toi, Hermione, nous allons t'expliquer, intervint Harry.

- ME CALMER ?!

- Allons ailleurs, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter…

Ni Blaise ni Hermione n'objectèrent. Hermione acquiesça, et ils suivirent Drago et Harry, qui ne semblaient plus vouloir se lâcher.

Ils sortirent des cachots en faisant attention à ce qu'Hermione ne se fasse pas voir par d'autres Serpentards et allèrent s'enfermer dans une salle vide. Il était encore tôt et en ce matin de dimanche, ils ne croisèrent personne vraiment.

A peine la porte était-elle refermée et les sorts de silences lancés, qu'Hermione réattaqua.

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince ! Explique-toi immédiatement !

- Quand elle m'appelle par mon nom complet, c'est qu'elle n'est vraiment pas contente, glissa Harry dans un sourire amusé à Drago.

Ils eurent un petit rire. Blaise et Hermione les regardaient sans rien comprendre. Harry sembla réaliser ce qui les perturbait.

- Nos excuses pour notre attitude… Le partage d'énergie nous rend un peu euphorique à vrai dire !

Drago échappa un rire à nouveau, suivi d'Harry, et Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard cette fois consterné. Harry finit par reprendre la parole.

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, nous savons ce que nous faisons, commença-t-il.

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais avant que nous arrivions, mais quand on est entrés, tu hurlais de douleur sous les effets d'une baguette ensorcelée et Drago regardait sans bouger ! rappela Hermione.

- Nous avons mis au point une sorte d'entraînement, expliqua Drago.

Ils expliquèrent alors que depuis leur séjour chez les Lestrange, ils étaient soucieux tous les deux du manque de contrôle qu'Harry pouvait avoir sur son pouvoir.

Plusieurs fois, il avait été puiser dans la magie noire presque inconsciemment, parce que cette porte avait été ouvert par le couple Mangemort, et que la magie noire fait tout pour se manifester.

Cette porte ouverte rendait le passage aisé et Harry n'avait pas le temps ni les moyens nécessaires pour chercher à la refermer pour l'instant. Ils avaient donc décidé de chercher comment contrôler l'éventuelle utilisation de magie noire et l'amont de pouvoir.

Comme c'était une question de volonté, il fallait s'entraîner à aller dans cette sphère de puissance pour ensuite chercher à en sortir par soi-même. Mais il fallait une barrière efficace pour empêcher d'aller trop loin.

C'est alors qu'Harry avait eu l'idée de la réponse par la douleur. Drago avait immédiatement été contre, bien sûr, mais Harry avait réussi à le convaincre par ses arguments.

Premièrement, c'était la seule chose réelle et assez efficace qui pouvait le stopper, et ne compter que sur Drago pour l'arrêter comportait un risque que cela ne fonctionne pas avant que des dégâts ne soient causés.

Deuxièmement, même en pensant que Drago pouvait l'arrêter facilement, il valait mieux trouver quelque chose qui l'en détache : Harry devait être capable de subir ce type de situation sans Drago, au cas où ils ne seraient pas ensembles un jour où cela se produirait.

Troisièmement, la douleur était une méthode contestée mais plutôt efficace en général pour contrer toutes sortes de choses. Harry expliqua qu'il avait réalisé cela en entendant Ombrage dire quelques jours plus tôt que la douleur permettait au corps de stopper les erreurs de l'esprit. Et il pouvait la détester autant qu'il voulait, il trouvait qu'elle avait raison.

Hermione et Blaise commencèrent par protester bien sûr, mais Harry leur montra que si son corps subissait une souffrance chaque fois qu'il dépassait les limites, à force de répétition, il finirait par réagir lorsque l'esprit perdrait le contrôle.

Quatrièmement, si la douleur était la réaction constante au manque de contrôle, son esprit et sa volonté serait plus efficaces à contrôler au préalable, prévoyant la douleur à venir s'ils ne le faisaient pas, et cherchant à l'empêcher.

Ainsi par ces entraînements, Harry entraînait non seulement son mental, mais aussi le reste de son corps, pour que tout en lui cherche à rejeter les désirs inconscients de puissance noire qui se manifestaient lorsqu'elle l'emplissait.

De plus, une fois la session terminée, Drago usait de ses pouvoirs guérisseurs sur lui, et en profitait pour entraîner lui aussi ses propres capacités. Au départ, il avait été maladroit, n'avait pas réussi rapidement à trouver l'énergie qui soignait, il n'avait pas su comment procéder réellement.

- Et aujourd'hui, il y arrive vraiment mieux ! termina Harry. Et pour ajouter aux arguments : il entraîne aussi son mental, à ne pas se précipiter vers moi pour me soigner dès que je ressens une douleur, comme il le faisait au début. L'impulsion guérisseuse du Compagnon est d'une force incroyable, mais nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait utile de savoir la contrôler aussi.

- Et bientôt je m'entraînerai à guérir les blessures, pour agir en cas de combats, ajouta Drago, fier de lui, et de se sentir utile.

Hermione avait de nombreuses choses à contester et contre lesquelles s'énerver, mais elle fut subitement intriguée par le dernier point abordé, et préféra obtenir quelques réponses avant de revenir sur les objets de sa colère.

- Donc tu peux soigner n'importe qui ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

- Harry avait fait des recherches et il est apparu que oui, je pourrai soigner n'importe quelle blessure sur n'importe qui. Normalement, je devrai être capable, plus je développerai mes capacités, de ressentir ou deviner les blessures apparentes et non apparentes des gens que je croiserai. Bien sûr ce sera minime, et n'égalera en rien l'habileté et la clarté à ressentir et à guérir les douleurs d'Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione les yeux dans le vague. Le Compagnon aime, accompagne, soutient, et guérit le Prince, avant toute autre chose, mais ce pouvoir guérisseur n'est pas limité à sa seule personne.

- C'est ça, confirma Harry. Et lorsque nous aurons formé le lien des Amari, Drago sera également plus efficace et clairvoyant envers eux.

Drago se renfrogna, comme à chaque fois que le sujet des Amari était abordé. Il savait que c'était essentiel mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce nouveau lien qui allait être si fort entre plein d'autres personnes et Harry.

Celui-ci sembla entendre ses pensées et lui ouvrit son esprit pour lui faire lire l'amour si fort qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait le rassurer, et Drago se sentit un peu coupable de réagir aussi égoïstement, mais Harry ne fit qu'en sourire, amusé.

Hermione n'avait pas abandonné sa lutte contre les arguments d'Harry qu'elle reconnaissait mais n'approuvait pas une seconde.

Elle recommença à lui crier dessus, qu'il était inconscient et stupide, et que cela ne ferait rien de bon, et que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Harry la laissa faire et eut la bonne grâce de subir ses remontrances en prenant un air concerné.

Mais ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un rire lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler sur Drago à son tour, qui ne s'attendait pas une seconde à ce qu'elle s'adresse à lui et lui reproche quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire.

Il avait compté sur le fait qu'elle penserait qu'Harry était trop difficile à stopper quand il avait une idée en tête et qu'elle ne lui reprocherait pas de s'être laissé entraîner… et il se trompait !

Derrière Hermione, Blaise n'avait plus aucune inquiétude et se tordait même de rire devant la mine déconfite de Drago, surpris par les remontrances.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé, elle soupira et continua de jouer la mère en leur ordonnant d'aller manger, et correctement, parce qu'avec toute l'énergie dépensée, il fallait reprendre des forces. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et quittèrent rapidement la pièce, de grands sourires amusés sur le visage.

Hermione se retourna vers Blaise qui tenta en vain de quitter son expression hilare. Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et partit en marmonnant, faisait redoubler les rires du Serpentard.

.

Déboussolée malgré tout, Hermione ressentit le besoin de parler à un adulte qui pourrait comprendre. Elle n'avait pas très envie de voir le professeur Rogue un dimanche matin, mais il était le père d'Harry et étant donné sa position, il pouvait comprendre.

Une fois devant ses appartements, elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Des chuchotements étouffés et des bruits de précipitation se firent alors entendre et Hermione écarquilla les yeux en se demandant qui pouvait bien être avec le professeur Rogue… et ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour qu'ils aient l'attitude sonore de personnes prises en faute.

La porte finit par s'entrouvrir et le visage du professeur Rogue apparut.

- Ah, miss Granger, c'est vous, déclara-t-il sur un ton à la fois soulagé et agacé.

- Professeur, je suis désolée si je vous dérange, mais il faut que je vous parle de Darren et de Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Severus ferma les yeux, las.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait… dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Attendez encore une minute.

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il refermait la porte. A nouveau des chuchotements se firent entendre et finalement ce fut le silence, mis à part le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait.

Hermione ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter, si le professeur Rogue avait quelqu'un d'indésirable dans ses appartements, mais elle avait du mal à croire cela.

Cependant, c'était bien plus probable et plus facile à imaginer que l'autre idée qui lui vint en tête à cet instant. Le professeur Rogue ? Avec quelqu'un ? Non, non, non, impossible. Im-pos-sible…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Rogue la laissa entrer cette fois. Il vit le regard d'Hermione scruter immédiatement la pièce méthodiquement et avec efficacité il se dépêcha de détourner son attention, ne doutant pas qu'elle ait entendu de quoi se poser des questions.

- Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi, Miss Granger. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Professeur, Harry et Drago… Ils ont décidé de faire une sorte d'entraînement, mais… que je trouve mauvais. Je suis en total désaccord avec ce qu'ils font et… je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider à leur faire entendre raison.

- Je vous écoute.

Hermione lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait surpris avec Blaise, et ce qu'Harry et Drago avaient essayé de leur expliquer ensuite.

Quand elle eut terminé, Severus se servit du thé et partit dans ses pensées. Hermione fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant pas réagir plus que cela.

- Professeur, ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec eux ! Il y a clairement un problème derrière leurs arguments sensés, un problème d'ordre psychologique ! Harry…

- Harry a failli faire bien pire il n'y a pas si longtemps, Miss Granger, et je trouve que c'est un revirement dont il faut se réjouir, lorsque je prends cela en considération.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Harry en parlera avec vous s'il le désire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, Miss Granger. Sachez simplement que je me réjouis de voir que Drago et lui parviennent à combler ce dont ils ont envie, ce dont ils ont besoin, et tout ce qu'ils gardent pour eux, mais avec de meilleures intentions motivées par les évènements actuels.

Hermione regarda le professeur Rogue avec incrédulité et incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il racontait, et ce n'était pas peu dire, venant d'elle.

Il s'en aperçut et en fut satisfait. Premièrement parce qu'Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'il raconte ses problèmes à sa place, ensuite parce qu'il avait enfin remis correctement cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout à sa place, et dans une subtilité inégalée. Il était ra-vi.

- Miss Granger, si cela est tout, je vous prierai de quitter mes appartements. Je vous remercie de votre souci et m'en avoir fait part.

Hermione était bouche bée. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas aidée du tout, mais il avait en plus créé bien plus de questions pour elle, et maintenant il l'éconduisait, son ton méprisant revenu en une seconde.

Elle sortit sans protester, trop abasourdie. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Elle plissa les yeux, et se rapprocha de la porte, jetant un sort dessus pour entendre plus clairement ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

Elle entendit alors le professeur Rogue parler avec quelqu'un, et elle discerna enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Ils se déplacèrent enfin vers le salon, et Hermione put finalement entendre clairement la voix de l'autre personne.

Voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Et cette révélation la choqua tellement qu'elle se recula précipitamment, et partit en courant.

.

Severus fit revenir sur la table basse le plateau de tasses de thé et la théière fumante.

- Severus, vous êtes trop dur avec Miss Granger.

- Je n'ai que faire de Miss Granger.

- Elle est amie avec Harry, il n'apprécierait pas que…

- Je suis tel que je l'ai toujours été envers cette insupportable-

- Severus !

Severus but une gorgée.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas deviné que j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté…

- Oh, elle a compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un, de cela j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait deviné qu'il s'agissait de vous.

- Je l'espère, elle serait bien troublée…

Severus prit une autre gorgée pour ne rien répondre.

- Severus, à propos de Messieurs Potter et Malefoy…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je trouve au contraire que ce qu'ils font est une très bonne idée.

- Mais enfin, Severus, passer par la douleur n'est pas une solution !

- Pas dans un monde où les seuls soucis sont de réussir à l'école et de batifoler, non, c'est vrai. Mais dans celui-ci, celui dans lequel nous vivons, il faut parfois faire des actes plus difficiles, lorsque cela est nécessaire.

- Nous sommes dans un monde bien étrange, bien pire que tout ce que nous avons vécu la dernière fois.

- Comment s'étonner que les gens se mettent à faire des choses insensées… murmura Severus.

- Parlez-vous de nous, Severus ? demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

Severus, à nouveau, préféra boire une gorgée plutôt que de répondre.

.

Harry reçu des réponses ce matin là au petit-déjeuner qui le ravirent. Drago se tourna vers lui, intrigué, et Harry lui chuchota rapidement ce qui le réjouissait.

Ils quittèrent la table rapidement et Harry utilisa les Gallions magiques de l'Armée de Potter pour demander une réunion importante en début d'après-midi. Drago et lui s'occupèrent de préparer la pièce, tout en passant du temps ensembles, toujours légèrement affectés par la sensation euphorique générée par le partage d'énergie.

Tout le monde fut dans la Salle sur Demande à l'heure et ils découvrirent un Harry souriant, et l'air particulièrement content de quelque chose.

- Bienvenue à tous ! lança-t-il.

Les uns et les autres se regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui et cela est en partie du à ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

Il y eut des sourires amusés de le voir aussi excité qu'un gamin le soir de Noël et tous se sentirent rassurés. Comme s'ils avaient eu besoin de voir qu'Harry, malgré tous les évènements, était toujours Harry, et qu'il pouvait encore sourire.

Les regards se mirent alors à converger vers Drago avec des sourires moqueurs et amusés. Drago comprit soudain ce que les autres étaient en train de croire. Il rougit d'abord, puis se ressaisit et fit mine d'y être indifférent, tandis qu'Harry, inconscient de cela, mijotait quelque chose au fond de la salle.

Il se retourna enfin et les invita à s'approcher du grand tableau, haut comme une porte, qui ornait le mur.

- Regardez ce tableau.

Ils observèrent, curieux.

- C'est un simple paysage de savane, mais en réalité… il s'agit d'un passage secret !

Des exclamations ravies retentirent.

- Pour l'utiliser, il faut poser son doigt sur la gueule du lion, sur le rocher, là, expliqua Harry.

- Et où emmène-t-il ? demanda Neville.

- Il rejoint les tunnels qui mènent à la Cabane Hurlante. La suite de la surprise est là-bas. On y va ?

Commençant à être gagnés par l'excitation joyeuse d'Harry, ils firent comme lui.  
Contrairement aux tableaux de l'école qui s'ouvraient pour laisser passer les gens, il fallait, pour celui là, toucher la « serrure » et ensuite traverser le tableau pour pénétrer dans le passage. Le fait de toucher le point désigné par Harry déclenchait une ouverture invisible. Si on ne touchait pas ce point, on ne pouvait pas passer à travers.

- Qui a créé ce passage ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Dobby principalement.

- Cet elfe est génial !

Harry et Ron rirent ensembles et furent heureux de ce moment, devenu trop rare.

Le passage secret était composé d'escaliers et de couloirs qui étaient en réalité entre les murs, et qui permettaient de rejoindre les tunnels sous le parc.

Ils passèrent devant d'autres formes rectangulaires à peine visibles et Harry expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait de sorties à différents endroits de l'école, et qu'elles étaient toutes dissimulées par des tableaux qui fonctionnaient comme celui de la Salle sur Demande.

Ils arrivèrent aux tunnels souterrains et reconnurent bientôt ceux qu'ils empruntaient depuis le Saule Cogneur.

- Dobby a fait rejoindre notre passage secret et celui-là, nous sommes juste après les limites de Poudlard, dit Harry.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans la Cabane Hurlante et Harry les emmena découvrir les ajustements qui avaient été faits.

Dans la salle principale, à l'étage, un cercle avait été tracé sur le sol, assez large pour que plusieurs personnes puissent y tenir. Le trait était blanc, comme à la craie, mais Harry leur montra qu'il ne pouvait s'effacer.

- Vous vous souvenez tous de la zone de voyage dans notre nouveau QG à Godric's Hollow. Et bien ce cercle est une façon d'y aller.

Ils se souvenaient qu'il avait abordé le sujet rapidement, mais ne protestèrent pas contre de nouvelles expliqué.

- Grâce aux cercles, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être appelé par quelqu'un déjà dans la maison et qui partage un lien avec vous pour atteindre la maison, rappela Harry. Il vous suffira d'entrer dans le cercle et de prononcer 'Godric's Hollow'. Cela vous emmènera directement dans le cercle de notre QG. Si d'autres sont en train de l'utiliser en revanche, ça vous fera simplement patienter jusqu'à ce que ça soit libéré.

Des airs impressionnés avaient suivis son explication. Hermione pensa alors à un souci :

- Mais Harry, est-ce que n'importe qui peut l'utiliser ? Parce qu'il suffira que quelqu'un d'autre nous entende et nous voit pour nous imiter, et pénétrer dans la maison…

- Pas du tout ! lui répondit-il avec fierté. Mais cela est l'objet du sujet que je vais aborder dans quelques minutes. D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors, je vais appeler Dobby, et il va tous nous faire transplaner devant la maison. Je vous expliquerai le reste une fois qu'on y sera.

Ils hochèrent la tête, très impatients.

- Dobby ? appela Harry.

Un craquement sonore retentit et Dobby apparut dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, salua-t-il respectueusement.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry en lui souriant.

- Oui, monsieur, Dobby n'a pas eu de problèmes pour s'absenter, les autres elfes sont habitués maintenant à ce que Dobby fasse ce qu'il veut, parce que Dobby est un elfe libre, monsieur, grâce au grand Harry Potter.

Harry rit, amusé.

- Très bien. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui monsieur, bien sûr monsieur.

- Tout le monde se rassemble, s'il vous plaît ! Formez une chaine, il suffit qu'une personne seulement touche Dobby si ensuite tout le monde est connecté.

- Il peut vraiment nous faire transplaner tous en même temps ?! s'exclama Lisa, impressionnée.

- Les elfes de maison sont les créatures les plus puissantes que je connaisse, déclara Harry dans un grand sourire à Hermione qui fut ravie.

Il y eut quelques réactions amusées, mais personne ne fit de commentaire à haute voix.

- Attention, trois… deux…

Harry changea rapidement son apparence, profitant que personne ne le regardait.

- un…

Un craquement particulièrement sonore retentit et soudain la Cabane Hurlante fut à nouveau vide et silencieuse.

.

Ils réapparurent dans une rue du quartier de Godric's Hollow, et Harry alla immédiatement saluer Damian qui l'attendait, seul, non loin de là. Hermione, elle repéra les puissants sortilèges déployés autour d'eux, qui faisaient que personne ne pouvait les entendre ou même les voir.

Il y eut des réactions surprises face au visage d'Harry, qui avait, comme à chaque fois, changé d'apparence sans que personne ne le voie faire. D'autres craquements se firent entendre et apparurent Mrs Weasley, Mrs Londubat, et le professeur McGonagall. Harry les salua et sourit.

- Nous sommes tous là, impeccable ! Mrs Weasley, Mrs Londubat, professeur, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir accepté.

- Harry chéri, c'était avec plaisir, lui répondit Mrs Weasley avant d'aller voir ses enfants qui furent contents de la revoir.

- De même pour moi, Mr Potter, lui dit Mrs Londubat.

- Appelez-moi Harry, s'il vous plaît, lui répliqua Harry en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour et alla à son tour voir son petit-fils, qui sembla troublé de la voir dans de telles circonstances, bien qu'il ait été au courant.

- Mr Potter, je dois vous avouer, malgré mon premier désaccord, que je suis flattée que vous ayez placé cette confiance en moi, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry lui répondit avec un signe de tête respectueux et elle eut un petit sourire.  
Harry se tourna vers Damian et demanda le silence.

- Vous vous souvenez de Damian Mac'Guin, et je le présente à ceux qui ne le connaitraient pas encore. C'est grâce à lui si nous pouvons être là aujourd'hui et si nous pouvons compter sur un lieu sûr.

Damian salua, et prit un air modeste. Mais ses yeux brillaient, et il semblait apprécier l'attention.

- Il a grandement participé à la restauration de la maison de mes parents, et comme les autres adultes ici présents, il a accepté de faire partie des piliers d'énergie du refuge. Je n'oublie pas, bien sûr, Dobby, qui se cache parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de rappeler tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous et de le remercier chaleureusement.

Dobby s'inclina devant Harry et se répandit en expressions de gratitude. Harry fut obligé de lui ordonner d'arrêter pour que Dobby cesse enfin, et tout le monde se mit à rire.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et Harry entendit avec plaisir des sifflements admirateurs devant l'édifice et le jardin.

- Au fait, que personne ne s'inquiète. Damian, Mrs Londubat, Mrs Weasley, Dobby, et le professeur McGonagall seront liés au secret, par le rituel nécessaire pour le grenier, donc il n'y a aucun risque qu'aucun d'eux ne dévoilent des noms, même dans les pires circonstances. Tout comme chacun d'entre nous le sommes, grâce au parchemin d'Hermione.

Personne ne s'était inquiété d'être dénoncé par les adultes présents, mais la déclaration d'Harry rassura toutefois ceux qui risquaient le plus.

Bien sûr tous savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux tous ne trahirait volontairement les autres, mais Harry, comme toujours, prenait toutes les précautions pour que ces informations, vitales pour certains, ne soient jamais tirées de quiconque, même par la force, et pas même par le Verisaterum ou la légilimencie.

Ici, en prenant le rôle et la responsabilité de piliers, les personnes concernées prêteraient un serment envers la maison et ses occupants. Un serment littéralement inviolable, bien plus fort que le Serment Inviolable officiel. Dans ce dernier, on pouvait décider de le transgresser, au prix de sa vie. Mais dans le cas présent, ils n'en auraient jamais la possibilité, jusqu'à en être délivrés.

Le portail était d'apparence simple, mais quiconque attentif pouvait déceler les protections magiques qui s'en élevaient.

- Cette maison possède des protections excellentes. Il fallait pouvoir y entrer sans laisser n'importe qui y pénétrer. On a cherché un moment, et heureusement, Damian a trouvé une solution, présenta Harry.

Il se plaça près de la porte de la grille joliment décorée qui entourait le terrain.

- Je vais vous demander à tous de faire comme moi, cela apposera votre empreinte magique sur le domaine. Ainsi, chaque fois que vous voudrez y pénétrer, vous n'aurez aucun problème. Vous n'aurez pas à craindre non plus d'avoir quelqu'un qui se serait accroché à vous au moment de revenir ici, que ce soit en étant appelé, ou en ayant utilisé des cercles comme celui de la Cabane Hurlante. Les protections le repousseraient immédiatement.

L'expression fière d'Harry amusait tout le monde.

- Être appelé ou utiliser les cercles sont les seules manières d'entrer. Il est strictement impossible de transplaner dans le domaine, et si l'on n'est pas reconnu par les défenses, on ne peut même pas entrer par la porte, continua-t-il.

- Harry, il y a plusieurs cercles ? intervint Hermione.

- Il y en aura, dans des endroits stratégiques, répondit Harry. Comme ils seront liés à la Maison, seuls les 'habitants' pourront les voir. Je dois encore en poser quelques uns, mais cela ne sera pas difficile, et ce sera rapide.

Harry précisa une dernière chose :

- Une fois que nous aurons tous apposé notre empreinte magique, vous pourrez visiter à nouveau ou vaquer un peu, le temps que les personnes désignées pour les piliers effectuent le rituel dans le grenier. Puis nous rentrerons, en utilisant la zone de voyage, pour vous faire essayer. D'accord ? Des questions ?

Il n'y en avait pas, alors Harry leur demanda de s'écarter légèrement. Il ouvrit le portail et avança pour se retrouver au milieu.

L'air crépita autour de lui quelques secondes, et il y eut comme des vagues qui semblèrent partir de chaque côté et se répandre tout autour du lieu. Soudain, cela s'arrêta et il put avancer à nouveau.

Depuis l'autre côté, il leur expliqua :

- La magie du portail va entrer en contact avec la vôtre. Ne reculez pas, et elle va tirer l'empreinte pour la transmettre au reste des protections et aux pierres mêmes de la maison. Pendant ce temps, vous allez entendre des phrases dans votre esprit, auxquelles il faudra répondre correctement.

Il y eut quelques réactions, mais Harry les rassura immédiatement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est simplement la demande promettre de ne pas trahir l'endroit, de ne pas chercher à le détruire, de ne pas chercher à y amener quelqu'un aux intentions malhonnêtes, ce genre de choses. Une fois que ce sera terminé, vous sentirez la pression magique cesser autour de vous, et vous pourrez avancer.

Ron s'avança le premier, pour lancer le mouvement, et ensuite tout le monde passa les uns après les autres, les adultes en dernier.

Harry leur laissa quelques minutes pour se remettre, car l'opération laissait un peu essoufflé. La puissance magique du lieu se faisait vraiment ressentir, et il fallait en prendre connaissance, et la réaliser, avant de passer au-delà et de ne plus en être surpris.

Quand ils furent tous prêts à continuer, Harry leur réitéra sa proposition de découvrir la vraie version de la maison cette fois. Ils se précipitèrent avec joie, s'exclamant devant le travail accompli, plus impressionnant encore que lors de leur première visite virtuelle.

.

Ron rejoignit Harry après s'être chamaillé avec les autres garçons pour un fauteuil près de la cheminée dans le salon, ce qui avait bien fait rire tout le monde.

Ils appelèrent Dobby qui était rose de tous les compliments qu'il recevait, le professeur McGonagall et Mrs Londubat les rejoignirent en les voyant se rassembler, et Mrs Weasley alla tirer Damian par l'oreille sans aucune gêne, voyant son manque d'empressement à quitter Daphné et Lisa, et ses tentatives à peine voilées de séduction.

- Monsieur Mac'Guin, dois-je vous rappeler que ces jeunes filles sont mineures et que nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser ? lui déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un ton froid et sévère, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Damian prit un air gêné devant les trois sorcières qui le regardaient sévèrement mais dès qu'elles se détournèrent pour sortir, accompagnées de Dobby, Harry et Ron le virent lancer des clins d'œil aux filles qui pouffèrent. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, levèrent les yeux au ciel, et quittèrent la pièce, Damian avec eux, en essayant de masquer leurs sourires amusés.

Hermione les rejoignit dans le hall, Harry lui avait demandé de venir, et Drago insista pour les accompagner également.

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour du pilier en haut de l'escalier, et Harry, appuyant sur les symboles du blason de Poudlard dans l'ordre déterminé, actionna le passage secret. Des marches apparurent devant eux, menant à une trappe, et ils suivirent Harry dans le grenier caché, dernier lieu sûr de la maison, déjà surprotégée.

- Harry a pensé à tout pour qu'il y ait ici le moins de risque possible, fit remarquer Molly en s'adressant à voix basse à McGonagall et à Mrs Londubat.

- En effet, répondit McGonagall, à la fois contrariée et impressionnée. J'espère qu'ils n'auront jamais à en arriver là cependant…

Ni l'une ni l'autre de ses interlocutrices ne répondit, mais leur silence fit preuve de leur accord inquiet.

Le grenier était de bois et peu éclairé, mais une atmosphère chaleureuse s'en dégageait. Le plafond épousait la forme du toit, et la pièce avait les mêmes dimensions au sol que le reste de la maison. Sur les côtés, des balais, des vivres, et autres équipements étaient installés.

- C'est quand tu veux, Harry ! lança amicalement Damian en sortant des bougies et des craies.

- Merci, Damian. S'il vous plaît, tout le monde, approchez. Hermione, Drago, restez un peu en dehors, et les autres, formez un cercle s'il vous plaît. Assez large, un peu plus… voilà, indiqua Harry. Hermione ? Donne une craie de couleur différente à chacun mais garde la blanche, s'il te plaît. Drago, tu veux bien poser une bougie devant chaque personne ? Merci.

Les deux jeunes gens firent comme il le demandait et Drago se recula ensuite. Harry l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne quand il avait insisté pour venir, et il avait préféré que cela soit Hermione. Drago et lui étaient trop liés, il avait voulut une personne un peu plus extérieure.

Suivant les instructions d'Harry, Hermione traça un cercle autour de tout le monde, et pénétra à l'intérieur sans le refermer.

- Que chacun trace devant soi un petit cercle et quatre traits pour faire une étoile à huit branches. Regardez et faites comme moi, continua d'indiquer Harry en agissant en même temps avec sa craie.

Tous s'opérèrent tandis qu'Harry demandait à Hermione de faire de même au centre.  
Il demanda ensuite à chacun de poser sa bougie au centre du dessin devant eux, et de l'allumer en utilisant la magie, chacun son tour, assez lentement pour laisser le temps à chaque à fois à Hermione de tracer un trait depuis le cercle étoilé devant eux jusqu'à celui du centre.

Tous pouvaient sentir la magie s'élever autour de chacun. Quand tout fut ainsi fait, Harry demanda à Hermione de sortir du cercle et de le refermer.

- Attention, au moment où il sera refermé, vous sentirez la pression magique devenir plus importante, et les flammes vont grandir. Ne prenez pas peur, ne reculez pas, ne brisez rien.

Ils se préparèrent donc, et après un signe de tête d'Harry, Hermione traça le trait qui referma le cercle dessiné au sol.

Comme l'avait annoncé le jeune homme, ils purent sentir subitement la quantité de pouvoir à l'intérieur augmenter considérablement, et les flammes des bougies se mirent à croître avec ferveur.

- Répétez après moi s'il vous plaît, indique Harry avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix sourde et grave._ Nous prêtons serment en ce lieu et instant de donner notre magie et notre énergie à la protection de ce refuge, jusqu'aux limites de notre vie et propre sécurité. _

Ils répétèrent tous sans hésiter un instant. C'était ce qu'Harry avait expliqué et annoncé, et ce qu'ils avaient accepté.

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, Mrs Weasley pensa que si un jour, ses enfants, et les autres jeunes sorciers, se retrouvaient en cet endroit avec un besoin plus fort de protection, elle serait prête à donner plus encore. Jusqu'à sa vie si cela sauvait ceux qu'elle avait enfanté, et ceux à qui d'autres mères avec elle, avaient donné la vie.

Les sept personnes dans le cercle sentirent la magie du serment les emplir, les traverser, les imprégner. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et la laissèrent s'écouler.

Et puis, lentement, elle se retira. Et les bougies s'éteignirent.

Harry sourit. Du pied, il effaça le trait extérieur, et ils effacèrent ensembles les dessins tracés sur le sol. Tous purent découvrir alors qu'une ombre en restait tout de même, à peine discernable, mais preuve de leur engagement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, de légers sourires trainant sur leurs lèvres, tandis que leur esprit appréciait la chaleur de la magie protectrice qu'ils partageaient désormais.

- Merci à tous, finit par prononcer Harry. Merci infiniment. Je vous le redis, la protection du lieu ne sera nécessaire que si le reste de la maison n'est plus sûr, ce qui n'est pas censé arriver, mais je prends mes précautions.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois sorcières membres de l'Ordre.

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de cet endroit au reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix, pas pour l'instant en tous cas. Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin sont au courant, cependant, si vous avez envie d'en discuter avec eux, mais personne d'autre.

Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête sans contester.

.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient le grenier, Harry entendit Mrs Weasley discuter avec Damian.

- Mr Mac'Guin… commença-t-elle.

- Damian, je vous en prie, lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire franc.

- Damian, vous avez déjà beaucoup fait pour aider Harry et ses amis, de même que les habitants de ce quartier. Seriez-vous intéressé pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Accepteriez-vous d'en devenir un membre permanent ?

- Mrs Weasley, vous me faites un grand honneur !

- Oh, non, pas vraiment. L'Ordre n'est pas un rang honorifique ou exclusif.

Damian rit.

- J'en serais honoré tout de même, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Cela vous permettrait d'être plus au courant des opérations et mouvements de Vous-Savez-Qui, et d'être le premier averti si quelque chose se tramait autour de Godric's Hollow, puisque vous en êtes le protecteur.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry.

.

Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Harry appela tout le monde à se rassembler pour rentrer.

Pendant que tous allaient vers la zone de voyage, Dobby s'approcha de lui.

- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, Dobby est très honoré d'avoir été choisi par le grand Harry Potter pour aider à protéger ses amis. Dobby voudrait remercier Harry Potter mais il ne sait pas comment.

- Dobby, ne t'inquiète pas de ça, c'était ma façon de te remercier pour les réparations de la maison, les protections magiques, le passage secret…

- Mais Dobby voudrait remercier Harry Potter par quelque chose.

- Et bien, nous pouvons dire que je viendrai te demander si j'ai besoin d'aide pour autre chose, proposa Harry.

- Mais Monsieur, Dobby fait déjà ça sans rien attendre en retour. Dobby voudrait remercier Harry Potter pour tout ce qu'Harry Potter a fait pour lui, et pour avoir donné sa confiance à Dobby.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas d'idée, répondit Harry en acceptant.

- Dobby n'oubliera pas, monsieur, et il trouvera quelque chose.

- Très bien.

Dobby le salua respectueusement et indiqua qu'il lui fallait retourner à Poudlard. Harry l'enjoignit d'y aller de suite sans les attendre, et le remercia encore pour son incroyable travail. Dobby disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Mrs Londubat et Mrs Weasley vinrent dire au revoir à leur tour et quittèrent le domaine, avant de transplaner.

Tout le monde attendait tout autour de la zone de voyage. Harry y pénétra.

- Je vais rapidement rappeler comment cela fonctionne. Vous pouvez traverser le cercle sans que rien ne vous arrive, si personne n'a actionné la sphère et si personne n'est en train d'utiliser l'espace.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Quand vous êtes seul à aller quelque part, posez la main sur la sphère et indiquez l'endroit à voix haute si vous n'avez pas confiance en votre visualisation mentale seule. Quand vous êtes plusieurs, l'un d'entre vous pose sa main sur la sphère et l'autre dans l'emplacement sur le pilier qui la soutient, et indique la direction de la même manière.  
Il montra en même temps qu'il expliquait.

- Attention cependant, il faudra être conscient de l'attraction qui se produira, et il faudra y résister jusqu'à ce que vous soyez le dernier à passer. Alors, vous lâchez le pilier, et vous serez entraîné à la suite des autres. Si en revanche vous voulez faire passer des gens sans voyager avec eux, lâchez d'abord la sphère, puis le pilier. Des questions ?

Personne n'en avait, ils avaient déjà bien compris la dernière fois, et les explications ne firent que rappeler et confirmer.

Harry posa sa main sur la sphère, l'autre main sur le pilier, et prononça clairement :

- Cabane Hurlante !

Le cercle sembla frémir et la sphère s'illumina. Ron et Hermione les premiers avancèrent et disparurent dès que tout leur corps eut pénétré dans l'espace délimité. Les autres suivirent rapidement, Drago le dernier. Puis Harry salua Damian de la tête, resté à l'extérieur, avant de lâcher le pilier, et de se laisser entraîner à son tour.

Arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, à côté du cercle blanc sur le sol, il changea rapidement son apparence, et demanda l'attention de tous.

- Comme vous avez-pu le constater, nous sommes arrivés tout près du cercle qui permet d'aller directement à l'intérieur de la maison. Comme ils sont liés, lorsque j'ai indiqué la Cabane Hurlante, cela nous a fait atterrir là où il y avait un cercle. J'ai l'intention de placer d'autres cercles dans des endroits stratégiques, et quand vous direz le nom d'un lieu possédant un cercle, la sphère vous emmènera juste à côté, sauf si vous ajoutez une précision qui diffère.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à discuter en reprenant le chemin de l'école. Une fois passée l'enceinte, certains continuèrent par le passage secret, d'autres sortirent dans le parc, Harry ayant indiqué que cette réunion spéciale était terminée.

Le professeur McGonagall les quitta rapidement pour ne pas être vue en leur compagnie par des sbires d'Ombrage. Harry demanda alors à Ron et Hermione s'ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensembles, car cela faisait longtemps, et Drago préféra les laisser, quittant la Salle sur Demande après l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

.

Drago avait une idée en tête depuis quelques jours, dont il n'avait pour l'instant parlé à personne.

Harry avait été très occupé et soucieux de beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, Drago décida de le laisser tranquille tant que son plan ne serait pas fin prêt. Il préféra aller voir Severus, qui était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Severus était muet et bouche bée depuis de nombreuses minutes quand Drago frappa dans ses mains. Cela était assez rare pour que la chose soit remarquée et Drago en profita, évidemment.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas un jour montrer assez de brillance pour t'ôter tout répondant ! railla-t-il.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai jamais pensé… marmonna-t-il.

- Dites-vous que, même si vous y aviez pensé, il aurait fallu assez de temps de toute façon pour pouvoir mettre ce plan en œuvre. Ombrage fait elle-même son thé et le verse elle-même dans sa tasse.

Drago garda le silence une seconde et ajouta :

- Lui faire boire du Veritaserum à son insu aurait été impossible de toute manière, sans une personne à qui elle fait assez confiance.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Je tiens à te féliciter, Drago, pour y avoir pensé, et avant moi !

- Attends, répète ça, je dois l'enregistrer…

Le professeur pinça les lèvres. Drago n'insista pas, sans pour autant quitter son sourire espiègle et satisfait.

- Drago, tu penses pouvoir réussir ? Tu devras être très prudent, et c'est une opération risquée ! Si elle te prend sur le fait, tu ne pourras plus l'abuser.

- Je vais y arriver, répondit Drago avec assurance.

- Bien. Si tu es sûr de toi, nous allons faire des mises en situation, et tu essaieras tout ce que tu pourras, pour évaluer quelles idées auront le plus de chance de réussir.

Drago retint toute remarque sur le fait que Severus Rogue allait imiter Ombrage, et dut se retenir de rire plusieurs fois durant leurs essais, car Severus, s'il rendait la situation très réaliste, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exagérer certains traits de l'affreuse bonne femme.

Finalement, ils choisirent plusieurs possibilités qui différaient par leur situation mais qui semblaient pouvoir être efficaces, et pouvoir réussir.

.

Le soir venu, Drago retrouva Harry avec plaisir dans sa chambre. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensembles qu'un après-midi entier loin de l'autre leur semblait avoir duré des jours.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Drago vit Harry qui l'attendait en lisant un livre de cours, et la vision le fit partir dans un fou rire. Harry était trop heureux de le voir et de l'entendre rire pour se vexer ou prendre la mouche, et se leva plutôt pour se rapprocher de son amour.

Le rire de Drago s'atténua, et ils se regardèrent intensément. Leur baiser fut tendre et doux, et leurs magies se mêlèrent délicatement. Ils s'installèrent lentement sur le lit sans cesser de s'embrasser avec douceur et amour, jusqu'à être allongés, Harry au-dessus de Drago, la tête de celui-ci dans les coussins.

Harry se pencha pour qu'ils continuent de s'embrasser, un coude juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Drago, la main dans ses cheveux, l'autre main sur sa taille, caressant tendrement la peau sous sa chemise. Drago avait passé ses deux mains dans le dos d'Harry et de même, les avait glissées sous les vêtements.

Les sensations montèrent assez rapidement, et leurs désirs avec elles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une grande partie de leurs vêtements soient enlevés. Le contact de leurs peaux, de leurs corps, fit grandir encore le feu qui commençait de brûler en eux.

Leurs lèvres se firent plus pressantes, et leurs mains plus caressantes, et audacieuses, leurs langues se mirent à jouer, et leurs magies commencèrent à danser tandis que leurs sensations intimes brûlaient d'une passion qui n'attendait que de renaître, encore et encore.

L'une des mains de Drago quitta la peau du dos pour se faufiler entre leurs corps, et descendit jusqu'à sexe de son amant, encore caché par le caleçon qui n'avait pas été enlevé. Ses doigts caressèrent le membre désormais tendu et qui répondit plus encore à la caresse agréable.

Harry fit descendre ses lèvres sur le torse de Drago et alla explorer une nouvelle aire de sensations. Ses dents mordillèrent doucement le téton droit du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un gémissement. La main de Drago alla effleurer la zone sensible du haut de la cuisse gauche d'Harry qui gémit à son tour.

Le désir l'enivrait, et il commença à perdre le contrôle de ses gestes et pensées, emplis des sensations qui le prenaient de plus en plus. Drago en profita et reprit le contrôle. Harry le laissa faire, avec grand plaisir.

Drago les fit basculer pour que leurs places s'échangent et Harry releva simplement la tête pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut plein de leur passion grandissante.

Drago recommença ses gestes autour du sexe d'Harry et celui-ci laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers. Ses yeux fermés, le plaisir se lisait sur son visage. Drago lui-même devait se concentrer pour ne pas partir avec lui, pas tout de suite, et ses gestes se firent plus intenses, plus rapides, plus précis.

Drago alla embrasser Harry en laissant ses mains plus bas, faisant monter encore, et encore leur plaisir partagé. Harry l'enlaça, et son étreinte rapprocha encore leurs corps, et le plaisir grandit à nouveau, tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la marque qu'il avait faite à son amour.

Leurs esprits étaient tout aussi entrelacés, et leurs magies explosaient de bonheur, devant cette union presque totale. Sentant qu'ils étaient au bord de leur jouissance commune, Harry dégagea son visage du cou de Drago. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans une intensité sans pareille.

Le plaisir les submergea. Leur désir les traversa et les emplit entièrement. Leurs esprits liés exprimèrent leur amour. Ils se sourirent dans leur baiser.

.

Les quelques jours suivants imitèrent la routine difficile, mais installée, de ces derniers temps.

Mais ce jeudi matin, tous les membres de l'Armée de Potter reçurent un message qui fit renaître un peu d'espoir. '_Ce soir, nous saurons où il est_'. Tous devinèrent que les mots venaient de leur leader. Tous surent que la personne mentionnée était Dumbledore. Et des sourires réapparurent sur les lèvres.

Le plan de Drago était donc prévu pour ce jour-là, en début d'après-midi. Ombrage lui avait demandé deux jours auparavant de venir prendre le thé avec elle, avant son après-midi de cours, pour discuter un peu des derniers évènements et de ses projets d'avenir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il y eut deux choses dont elle n'eut connaissance. La première, fut la fiole de Veritaserum bien cachée dans la manche gauche du jeune homme. La seconde, fut la fiole d'un parfum de sommeil, cachée dans sa poche.

Et alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire servir son thé, elle ne vit pas la troisième chose qui aurait pu tout lui faire deviner : la baguette que Drago avait discrètement sortie et qui figea le temps de la pièce.

Quand il arrêta le temps, selon un sort enseigné au cours des derniers jours par Hermione, Théodore, et Daphné, Drago se rappela qu'il n'avait qu'une poignée de seconde. Il plaça un mouchoir devant le nez et la bouche d'Ombrage, bloqua lui-même ses propres voies respiratoires, et libéra le parfum de la fiole.

Il imprégna la pièce, et surtout, tous les cadres et portraits de chats. Rien ne bougeait, le temps était encore arrêté. Drago clarifia l'air du bureau et revint s'assoir.  
Lorsque le temps reprit son cours, Drago était à l'exacte même place que là où Ombrage l'avait vu avant de se retourner, et elle n'avait eu aucune connaissance ou intuition de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout comme ses chats, qui allèrent tranquillement se coucher, mystérieusement mus tous en même temps par une envie de sommeiller. Ombrage ne le remarqua pas spécialement, et si son œil se posa sur ses chats endormis, elle supposa simplement qu'ils étaient fatigués, et qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de Drago Malefoy.

Drago et elle commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Le jeune homme guettait une ouverture qui lui ferait au moins tourner la tête.

Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avec quiconque dont elle n'aurait pas eu confiance. Mais il avait bien joué son rôle au cours de toutes les dernières semaines, et elle était persuadée que lorsqu'elle lui parlerait de son plan secret, il serait de son côté.

C'est grâce à cela que l'opération put réussir. Lorsqu'Ombrage lui parla de ses projets d'avenir, Drago répondit en parlant un peu du passé, de son père, de la vie de Mangemort planifiée pour lui. Vie dont il ne voulait pas.

Il soupira. C'était le déclencheur.

Il savait, après toutes ces semaines à l'observer durant leurs discussions, ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

Il la regarda boire une gorgée, son petit doigt en l'air, suivit le mouvement de sa main qui alla poser la tasse sur la petite assiette, tasse encore remplie de thé. Il regarda ses doigts lâcher l'anse, et prendre le mouchoir rose à dentelle, toujours placé juste à côté.

Il prit lui-même une gorgée mais du coin de l'œil, suivit le mouvement de son fauteuil vers l'arrière.

Elle se mit à lui parler de Fudge, comme chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le passé et la vie qui semblait avoir été tracée pour eux. Et comme à chaque fois, elle tourna la tête, ses yeux irrémédiablement attirés par le petit cadre, portrait de l'ancien Ministre dont elle disait qu'il l'avait trahie en démissionnant.

Et son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le cadre renversé sur le buffet, comme à chaque fois.

Ces instants étaient les secondes de Drago. Il les connaissait. Il était prêt à les exploiter.

Ombrage ne vit rien, absorbée par ses déceptions et regrets. Drago étendit la main, et la fiole ouverte la seconde précédente versa quelques gouttes de son contenu dans le thé encore fumant.

Dans la même rapidité furtive et silencieuse, Drago ramena son bras. Et but une gorgée de son propre thé.

Ombrage se retourna vers lui, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Le cœur de Drago battait si fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'entendre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et lui dit :

- Drago, Mr Malefoy, que feriez-vous si vous aviez la possibilité de prendre en main votre vie ?

Intérieurement, Drago laissa échapper un immense soupir. Le soulagement l'envahit, et il sentit son assurance habituelle revenir.

Il entra dans son jeu, la regardant en plissant les yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Madame la directrice, j'ai du mal à vous suivre, lui dit-il.

Elle eut à nouveau son petit soupir indulgent qu'il commençait à haïr. Il fit mine de rien, mais son attention s'accrut immédiatement.

- Vous savez, un jeune homme comme vous ne devrait pas laisser les choses se faire, par… tranquillité, je dirais. Je sais que vous faites ce que votre père vous a tracé, non pas parce qu'il vous intimide, mais parce que vous préférez laisser croire que c'est le cas.

Elle essayait de le flatter, comme souvent. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

La main d'Ombrage attrapa l'anse de sa coupe, et la leva à hauteur de son visage.

- Que diriez-vous de continuer à faire croire que vous pouvez être manipulé… mais en faisant réellement quelque chose en secret ?

Elle fit son petit rire, regarda Drago intensément pour essayer de deviner s'il comprenait ses sous-entendus, sa question derrière celle qu'elle avait posée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, lui rendant son regard, laissant croire qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle fit de même. Ils burent en même temps une gorgée de leur thé.

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago, furtivement, avant qu'il ne le range. Au cas où.

- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? lui demanda-t-il lentement.

Les yeux d'Ombrage devinrent vitreux et vides de contrôle. Alors il sut que cela avait marché. De plus, le Verisaterum que lui avait donné Severus avait été renforcé par un effet de confusion, comme une brume dans l'esprit de sa victime.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec léthargie.

Cela avait vraiment marché. Cette fois, il laissa s'étirer son rictus satisfait. Mais avant d'attaquer, il fallait s'assurer.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- 47 ans, répondit-elle sans attendre.

- Impeccable… murmura-t-il.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps de peur que sa chance du moment ne s'efface, ni surtout, les effets de la potion, il demanda immédiatement :

- Où est le professeur Dumbledore ?

Il s'était levé, et avait appuyé ses mains sur le bureau, la mâchoire crispée dans l'attente de la réponse, qui vint tout de suite.

- Au département des Mystères.

Drago resta bouche bée.

- Comment avez-vu pu le garder aussi longtemps là-bas sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en rende compte ? De nombreux Mangemorts y sont installés et les employés sont tous des serviteurs !

- Dumbledore est gardé par des membres de ma propre armée, ils sont dans la salle du voile, et personne n'y va plus. Le seul Mangemort au courant est un espion pour mon compte. Il a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour moi.

Drago resta un instant complètement interdit devant ses révélations.

Un Mangemort traître, qui n'avait pas peur des représailles s'il était découvert, qui travaillait pour elle ?! Une armée personnelle ?! Cela devait être ce qu'ils avaient trouvé quand ils avaient fouillé son bureau. Hermione avait bien deviné…

Drago sentit qu'il devait absolument poser d'avantage de question, et ouvrit la bouche.

- Et qui est…

'_Drago ! Il y a une urgence très sérieuse, rendez-vous avec tout le monde dans la Salle sur Demande immédiatement !_'

La voix d'Harry résonna dans sa tête. Emplie de frénésie, de cette frénésie inquiète de l'urgence qui surprend tout le monde.

Drago laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Il n'y avait apparemment pas le temps. Il voulut poser une dernière question, savoir qui était le traitre…

Les yeux d'Ombrage papillonnèrent. Drago jura pour le manque de temps en comprenant qu'elle reprenait le contrôle. Les chats dormaient toujours.

Il sortit sa baguette, fit disparaître la tasse devant lui, et la pointa sur Ombrage.

- _Oubliettes_ !

Il y eut un éclair, et Ombrage ferma les yeux.

.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était seule, au milieu de ses chats éveillés mais confus et étourdis. Elle regarda l'heure, fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir entre le déjeuner pris une heure auparavant, et ce moment. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle vu quelqu'un ?

Son esprit savait que Drago était innocent et ne s'approcha pas de l'hypothèse qu'il l'aurait abusée. Non, elle l'avait vu la veille, à l'heure du thé, il ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui.

Elle se souvenait être revenue de son cours et s'être assise à son bureau, là où elle était à présent.

Elle avait du s'endormir, oui, sûrement. Après tout, elle était extrêmement fatiguée.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Découvertes Et Secrets Bien Gardés_****] : **

Ce qui est bien gardé, ce sont à la fois les découvertes et les secrets. Et puis il y a aussi les découvertes de secrets. Et de nombreux secrets dans ce chapitre sont découverts, trouvés ou dévoilés.

Il y a bien sûr la révélation du lieu où Dumbledore est retenu prisonnier, et il y a tout l'épisode dans la Maison (qui est d'ailleurs elle-même bien gardée), ainsi que la découverte des entraînements secrets d'Harry et Drago, sans oublier le secret découvert de Severus Rogue.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je ne vais pas développer davantage les raisons de ce que font Harry et Drago au début du chapitre, ils l'expliquent assez bien eux-mêmes.

Pour Severus, je n'ai pas non plus été jusqu'à lui créer une véritable histoire d'amour. Il aime Lily, et il l'aimera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il aurait été illogique, incompatible, peu intéressant, de donner au personnage une grande histoire romantique.

C'est pourquoi, même s'il y a une femme vers lui lorsqu'Hermione vient le voir, ils se vouvoient encore, ils boivent le thé. Il ne s'agit pas de séduction ou de romance, plutôt de moment privés partagés, agréables, entre deux personnes qui cherchent un peu d'affection, à cause aussi de la situation. Mais on en saura plus un peu plus tard.

Vous aurez remarqué que la relation entre Drago et Harry s'équilibre, Drago prend parfois le dessus, ils sont plus sur un pied d'égalité, et Drago prend des initiatives et fait des actions utiles et qui fonctionnent. C'était important pour moi qu'ils ne restent pas coincés dans ce que les Lestrange avaient provoqué, mais il ne fallait pas que ça soit trop brusque, trop tout d'un coup, alors j'essaie d'être progressive.

Dumbledore est enfermé au Département des Mystères. C'est un endroit important dans les livres, et très intéressant, je voulais donc l'exploiter, l'inclure dans mon histoire. Tout le monde se penchera plus sur la question après l'urgence prochaine, cependant.

Pour la Maison, le nouveau QG des jeunes sorciers, à Godric's Hollow, j'ai rendu l'endroit plutôt imprenable, et impossible à pénétrer si l'on n'est pas ami et admis. C'est presque trop, mais en même temps, depuis que les conflits étaient trop entrés à Poudlard, je voulais vraiment donner un endroit qui soit sûr, et qui soit entièrement un refuge pour Harry et ses amis.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Hermione a-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter pour Harry et Drago où leur 'entraînement' est-il plutôt bon signe ? Qui a-t-elle surpris dans les appartements de Severus Rogue ?

Qui est le Mangemort qui a trahi Voldemort ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi Ombrage ?L'Ordre et l'Armée du Phénix pourront-ils libérer Dumbledore ?

Quelle est cette urgence qui survient à la fin du chapitre ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ombrage boit souvent du thé, dans sa tasse rose. Dans son bureau, les murs sont ornés d'assiettes de chats qui espionnent pour elle. Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'illégal à la fin du livre, elle baisse le portrait de Fudge pour qu'il ne voie pas. Et inversion de l'utilisation du Veritaserum.

*_Les Mondes d'Ewilan_, _L'Œil d'Otolep_ (Tome 5), par Pierre Bottero : parallèle, dans le style et l'action, entre le moment où ici, Drago verse la potion dans le thé, et moment dans ce livre où Salim vole un collier.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_La Bataille Du Chemin De Traverse_], les Aurors, l'Ordre du Phénix, et l'Armée du Phénix, devront affronter les Mangemorts et Voldemort dans la ruelle commerçante, et essayer de les repousser, mais une mauvaise surprise les attendra tous…


	37. Chap36 - La BatailleDuCheminDeTraverse

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Hermione et Blaise surprennent Harry et Drago dans un entraînement particulier : Harry s'entraîne à résister à la tentation de la magie noire, en utilisant la douleur physique pour le forcer à s'arrêter lorsqu'il n'y parvient pas de lui-même, et Drago s'entraîne alors à résister à son envie d'aller l'aider immédiatement, puis exerce ses capacités de guérison, nées avec son statut de Socius.

Hermione désapprouve, et va en parler au père d'Harry. Elle découvre alors qu'il a de la compagnie, l'une des professeurs, et en est choquée.

Harry emmène l'Armée du Phénix à la Maison de Godric's Hollow, leur nouveau QG, où ils sont rejoints aussi par les personnes choisies pour être piliers d'énergie, pour que les défenses prennent toutes leurs empreintes magiques afin de les laisser circuler à leur guise, et pour effectuer le rituel de protection du grenier, le dernier refuge.

Il présente également un réseau de passages secrets dans les murs de l'école, qui permet de rejoindre l'extérieur, la Cabane Hurlante, et auquel accéder par la Salle sur Demande ou par certains tableaux dans le château. Il explique également l'utilisation de cercles magiques, tracés au sol, liés à la Maison, pour y accéder plus facilement, et pour se déplacer.

Drago a l'idée d'utiliser du Veritaserum sur Ombrage pour lui faire dire où elle retient Dumbledore, et son plan fonctionne : Dumbledore est enfermé au Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie, et Ombrage a réussi grâce à un Mangemort qui a trahi Voldemort pour elle.

Mais avant de savoir de qui il s'agit, Harry appelle Drago. Il y a une urgence.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** Jeudi 21 mars, de l'après-midi au soir.

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 36 – La Bataille Du Chemin De Traverse**

.

Il y avait du monde dans les couloirs, les cours étaient sur le point de reprendre pour l'après-midi, et tous se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classe. Enfin… presque tous.

A travers le château, un petit nombre d'élèves agités et aux sourcils froncés ignorèrent leur emploi du temps ce jeudi-là, et coururent jusqu'au septième étage, sous des regards étonnés mais peu attentifs.

Lorsque tous les membres de l'AP furent enfin réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, quelques uns avaient eu connaissance du problème. Les autres se pressaient autour d'eux pour connaître les réponses.

Harry demanda le silence et éleva la voix.

- Voldemort a décidé de lancer son attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant.

La déclaration créa un début de panique.

- Mais il avait prévu l'attaque ce week-end ! rappela Hermione d'une voix aigue.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

Il se reprit et parla clairement mais précipitamment. Drago fronça les sourcils en réalisant soudain que la légère douleur agaçante sur son bras droit venait en fait d'Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher la raison de ce changement. Mon père vient de l'apprendre seulement, Lucius Malefoy lui a envoyé un mot, et la Marque des Ténèbres a aussi été le signal. L'Ordre a été immédiatement prévenu, et McGonagall nous a retransmis la nouvelle.

Les jeunes sorciers s'efforcèrent d'ignorer les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs et de se ressaisir tandis qu'Harry prenait les rennes en main de la situation.

Drago essayait d'en savoir plus sur la douleur du bras d'Harry, mais celui-ci lui fit mentalement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps.

- Bien, la stratégie devrait rester la même. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous fabriquer des excuses pour l'école, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Nous avons monté notre plan avec l'Ordre, et ils comptent sur nous, indiqua Harry. Ils sont déjà presque tous là-bas, il ne reste que quelques professeurs derrière, à l'école, et ils vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent pour empêcher Ombrage d'être trop au courant.

- McGonagall était furieuse, murmura Hermione à Ginny à côté d'elle. Elle ne supporte pas de rester en arrière à cause de cette horrible bonne femme.

- Nous allons utiliser notre passage secret, continua Harry. Ce sera plus rapide et plus discret de sortir de l'enceinte. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas encore tous transplaner, et que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire un Portoloin pour y aller, nous allons devoir faire un détour par la Maison. La sphère nous fera voyager au Chaudron Baveur, là où l'Ordre et les Aurors se sont donné rendez-vous également.

Sans plus attendre, Harry partit à travers le passage secret et tout le monde le suivit.  
Ils coururent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent dans les escaliers et couloirs des tunnels, arrivèrent rapidement à la Cabane Hurlante, et entrèrent sans attendre dans le cercle en criant « Godric's Hollow ». Ils disparurent des lieux en quelques secondes.

Arrivées les premières à la Maison, Hermione et Ginny allèrent chercher les potions de Polynectar prévues pour les Serpentards d'entre eux, qui les changeraient en des Moldus étrangers inconnus.

Les potions avaient été préparées depuis longtemps et il y en avait tout un stock, autrefois dans la Cabane Hurlante, désormais ici. Il y en avait d'autres à Poudlard, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de les prendre. Les deux jeunes filles les donnèrent à ceux qui en avaient besoin, et leurs visages changèrent, tandis qu'ils rangeaient les restes des potions dans leurs vêtements.

Ron et Neville étaient allés chercher le matériel de soin et revinrent très vite. Drago s'approcha d'Harry et posa discrètement sa main sur son poignet droit.

- Drago, ce n'est pas important, je ne ressens presque plus rien maintenant… lui chuchota Harry.

- C'est la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? articula Drago presque silencieusement.

Harry hocha la tête. Drago se concentra un instant, et avec une facilité qui lui fit plaisir, fit disparaître la douleur, qui était devenue plus légère, mais tout de même présente et agaçante. Harry le remercia en esprit et reporta son attention sur les autres.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit prêt pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la zone magique. Juste avant de poser la main sur la sphère, il se retourna vers tout le monde et ouvrit la bouche, dans l'idée d'adresser quelques mots d'encouragements.

- Harry, pas le temps pour un discours, l'interrompit Fred avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler.

- On sait, on sera prudent, et on croit en nous, et on s'en va dès que c'est dangereux. Maintenant, active ! lança Georges à sa suite.

Il y eut des sourires amusés et des petits rires nerveux.

Harry hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la sphère. Il était tellement concentré sur le lieu d'arrivée qu'elle s'illumina avant qu'il ne prononce la destination à voix haute. Il posa son autre main sur le pilier juste à temps pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

- Chemin de Traverse, Chaudron Baveur, salle principale ! dit-il d'une voix claire.

Tout le monde avança et en quelques secondes, ils avaient disparus, Harry avec eux.

.

Des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors étaient dans le Chaudron Baveur autour d'une table couverte de plans et de pièces représentant les différentes forces prêtes à combattre. Ils sursautèrent en entendant les jeunes sorciers arriver et s'ils désapprouvaient encore de leur implication, personne ne fit de remarques.

Kingsley se tourna vers eux.

- La plupart des nôtres sont déjà dehors, prêts pour la bataille. Je m'adresse à vous tous en vous rappelant que je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous dépasser la limite que nous avons fixée !

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête.

- Bien. Mr Potter, je vous laisse gérer vos différentes équipes, mais je me permets de vous conseiller de déléguer pour nous rejoindre, avec un second peut-être, autour des plans.

Harry acquiesça. Il se tourna vers les siens tandis que Kingsley se repenchait sur les dernières touches de stratégie.

- Ernie et Daphné, vous êtes en charge de l'organisation des soins, dispositions, et traitements des blessés, comme nous l'avons prévu. Avec ceux assignés à cette équipe, commencez d'organiser l'espace. Ron et Hermione, avec ceux de votre équipe, allez repérer les meilleurs accès et transports possibles des blessés. Ceux qui sont avec Drago et moi, aidez les autres pour l'instant, et on vous appellera quand on sortira.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Harry se sentit fier en voyant les visages concentrés et fermés, imperméables à la peur ou la panique, de ses compagnons prêts à cette bataille planifiée depuis des semaines.

- Et n'oubliez pas de rester prudents. Et restez toujours avec votre binôme s'il y a un problème. Et…

- C'est bon, Harry ! s'écrièrent plusieurs, amusés.

Drago attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira en arrière, et ils rejoignirent les adultes présents. D'un coup d'œil, Harry vit que la stratégie n'avait pas changée.

Maugrey fit un rapide compte rendu.

- Les Mangemorts sont disposés comme prévu, et nous avons bloqué tous les endroits par lesquels ils pourraient espérer nous surprendre. Ils ne peuvent plus arriver que par en face, là où ils sont désormais.

- Par l'Allée des Embrumes, ajouta Tonks.

- Potter, je ne veux pas un seul gamin au-delà de cette ligne, rappela Maugrey en grognant et traçant de son doigt la ligne rouge dessinée un peu plus loin que les murs du Chaudron Baveur. Ton équipe reste derrière et ne fait qu'attirer et réceptionner les blessés.

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

C'était le plan pour l'Armée du Phénix : une équipe repérait et attirait magiquement les blessés les plus proches, pour les transmettre à la deuxième équipe, qui les transportait jusqu'à l'arrière, où ils recevaient des soins de la dernière équipe.

Tous s'étaient entrainés aux sorts de soins basiques et aux techniques qui pouvaient sauver la vie de quelqu'un même sans le guérir immédiatement. Kingsley rappela que des Médicomages devraient arriver rapidement, dès que Ste Mangouste se serait organisé, et qu'ils transporteraient les blessés à l'hôpital.

Les jeunes sorciers étaient un maillon essentiel pour que le cas des blessés ne s'aggrave pas entre temps. L'Ordre et les Aurors avaient accepté leur aide assez rapidement : leurs actions permettraient de ne pas obliger des sorciers capables de se battre à rester en arrière pour le faire, et ceci était un point non négligeable dans les répartitions des forces des différents camps.

Molly Weasley apparut rapidement avec Bill Weasley et confirma que les habitants et commerçants de la zone dangereuse du Chemin de Traverse avaient bien été évacués, et que ceux qui voulaient se battre avaient été placés dans les rangs des Aurors et membres de l'Ordre.

Bill alla les rejoindre tandis que Molly, saluant Harry au passage avec affection, allait retrouver l'équipe de soins, pour les aider jusqu'à ce que les Médicomages arrivent et prennent le relai. Car, comme elle le répéta, il était hors de question qu'elle reste en arrière !

Un Auror pénétra alors dans l'auberge et se dirigea vers Kingsley, son supérieur.

- Monsieur, lui dit-il, les Mangemorts envoient un messager.

- Bien, merci. Mes amis, il est temps ! déclara Kingsley en se tournant vers les personnes autour de la table.

Tout le monde prit fermement sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry appela Fred et Georges, et Neville et Ginny, qui faisaient équipe avec Drago et lui, et ils sortirent à leur tour.

Ils avaient beau être prêts et motivés, aucun d'entre ces jeunes sorciers ne purent se retenir de déglutir, et leur main de trembler légèrement, lorsqu'ils découvrir le nombre de Mangemorts au bout de la rue.

Tonks fut la seule à les voir et elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant. Ils respirèrent profondément et se regardèrent mutuellement. Harry avait choisi soigneusement qui serait aussi près du champ de bataille et il estima qu'il avait bien fait.

Fred et Georges étaient plus âgés, plus matures et avancés magiquement et mentalement. Ginny avait une force et un mental de fer, et Neville, grâce à un peu tout, était devenu bien plus assuré et confiant que les années précédentes. Avoir été choisi par Gryffondor et par Ginny lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa valeur.

Quant à Drago, Harry n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Drago lui aussi était plus fort, il ne s'effrayait plus devant le danger comme avant, et surtout, il avait des raisons de se battre qui dépassaient ses peurs. Et il avait assez vécu dans les derniers mois pour mériter sa place ici.

De plus, Harry voulait vraiment que Drago ne soit pas que le Socius, le Compagnon, mais qu'il soit aussi son Imperator, son Général en chef, son Commandant à ses côté. Drago en avait conscience, et sa volonté d'être à la hauteur du rôle qu'il avait à remplir était une force qui le portait en avant.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, en qui il avait entièrement confiance et qui auraient aussi été utiles à l'extérieur, Harry avait préféré les laisser gérer les transports et à l'intérieur, les prévenant qu'il pourrait faire appel à eux dehors si besoin était.

Les jeunes sorciers restèrent en retrait, comme cela était décidé, et regardèrent de loin la pantomime de négociations que le camp adverse avait cherché à engager.

Trois Mangemorts s'étaient avancés, et Kingsley, Maugrey, et Finster, l'Auror qu'Hermione avait rencontré lors de la première attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Noël, s'avancèrent à leur rencontre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance élémentaire de sécurité et attendirent de voir ce que les Mangemorts allaient leur annoncer, même s'ils s'en doutaient.

- Rendez-vous maintenant et vous aurez la vie sauve. Combattez-nous, et vous mourrez, déclara froidement l'un des hommes masqués.

Les jeunes entendaient la conversation grâce à un gadget inventé par les jumeaux, basé sur le principe Moldu des micros cachés sur les gens. Ils avaient glissé un 'micro' dans la poche de Kingsley et l'autre partie du gadget leur retransmettait la conversation.

Aux paroles des Mangemorts, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement prévisible et déjà vu, que c'en était vraiment comique.

- Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à proposer, nous proposons nous, que chacun retourne dans son camp, et qu'on commence ce qui va être réellement intéressant ici : se battre et vous envoyer pleurer dans les jupes de Voldemort ! grogna Maugrey.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent et firent demi-tour. Les trois autres sorciers se retournèrent à leur tour et revinrent vers leur camp.

Alors les Mangemorts se retournèrent subitement et tirèrent dans le dos des trois Aurors. Ceux-ci se jetèrent à terre, évitant les sorts qui s'échangèrent au-dessus d'eux.

Bien sûr, personne n'avait été assez idiot pour penser que des Mangemorts ne tenteraient pas de frapper dans leur dos, et ils avaient été prêts. Le premier rang d'Aurors et de membre de l'Ordre avait été particulièrement attentif, et à la seconde où les Mangemorts avaient tiré leurs baguettes, ils avaient attaqué.

Ceux-ci firent dévier les sorts qui se dirigeaient contre eux, mais ce fut le temps nécessaire à Maugrey, Kingsley, et Finster pour rejoindre leurs rangs et lancer l'attaque dans des cris de guerre.

.

Les premières rangées des deux camps se mirent alors à courir dans la rue, leur champ de bataille. Les sorts fusèrent d'un bout à l'autre.

A l'arrière, chez les Mangemorts, d'autres sorciers préparaient leurs inventions. De l'autre côté, on faisait de même. Chaque camp savait plus ou moins les idées de l'autre pour atteindre davantage qu'en combats singuliers sur le champ de bataille.

Pendant ce temps, les premières victimes tombaient. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient pas de quartier, mais les Aurors et l'Ordre avaient moins de scrupules qu'on pouvait le penser, à user de sortilèges mortels ou qui pouvaient mortellement blesser, et les corps tombaient des deux côtés.

Les Aurors et l'Ordre savaient qu'ils avaient des équipes de retrait des blessés à l'arrière, alors dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils essayaient de faire reculer ceux qui ne pouvaient plus bouger ou qui étaient inconscients, et les blessés en état de se déplacer faisaient leur possible pour aider les autres à reculer aussi.

Dès qu'ils voyaient un blessé dans leur champ d'action, les jeunes sorciers utilisaient les sortilèges sur lesquels ils s'étaient entraînés en vue de cela, et attiraient à eux les sorciers tombés.

Ils les amenaient ensuite jusqu'à Ron, Hermione, Théodore, et Blaise qui s'occupaient de leur transfert jusqu'à l'arrière. Les sorciers qui n'étaient que légèrement blessés ou qui n'avaient pas besoin de soins profonds recevaient des premiers soins et repartaient se battre.

Au moment prévu, gardé secret, Kingsley et Maugrey lancèrent le signal. Lorsque les Mangemorts virent leurs adversaires reculer en combattant, ils crurent qu'ils commençaient à prendre l'avantage. Ils n'hésitèrent alors pas à avancer en poussant des cris bestiaux.

Et aveuglés par leur suffisance, ils ne virent pas les étincelles rouges qui s'élancèrent depuis l'arrière du camp adverse dans leur direction.

Un Mangemort, mu par un sixième sens, leva la tête, et eut l'impression de voir l'action au ralenti. Il voulut avertir les autres mais, distrait par les lumières dans le ciel, ne vit pas venir le sort qui l'abattit à terre.

Il tomba en suffoquant, frappé de plein fouet, mais pas inconscient. Personne ne faisait plus attention à lui. Et c'est là qu'il vit, sur le sol, sous les pieds de tous les autres sorciers masqués autour de lui, une trace, un reflet. Il fronça les sourcils.

Une étincelle entra dans son champ de vision. Elle toucha ce qu'il y avait sur le sol.

La première explosion fit s'envoler des corps dans les airs, la seconde en fit autant, et toutes les autres qui suivirent firent de même. Les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre se protégèrent immédiatement, prévenus de cela, et regardèrent les Mangemorts hurler de douleur dans les flammes et les débris.

.

Il y eut comme une pause dans la bataille, mais qui ne dura pas. Les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre prient leur avantage et se ruèrent vers les flammes, protégés par leurs sorts, terminant d'abattre ou d'assommer les Mangemorts étendus à terre.

De l'autre côté, les rangs de sorciers masqués s'avancèrent vers le lieu des explosions en hurlant de colère. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant surgir à travers la fumée et les flammes leurs adversaires, mus par la force de ceux qui sont en train de gagner et ne veulent pas renverser la situation.

Mais la rage de ceux qui sont en train de perdre et qui ne veulent pas en rester là n'est jamais à sous-estimer. La riposte en face fut terrible. Les sorts étaient jetés avec violence, et les murs autours d'eux explosaient dans un vacarme étourdissant.

Harry sentait que Drago prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas s'éloigner du bruit, des éclairs de lumière, des cris et de l'odeur du sang qui emplissait petit à petit la rue, et lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien.

Des corps bien plus blessés et couverts de sangs commencèrent à arriver vers les jeunes sorciers. Un regard autour de lui et Harry vit que Neville était plus pâle que jamais et presque sur le point de tourner de l'œil, que Ginny serrait les dents, crispée pour ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et que Fred et Georges n'en menait vraiment pas large non plus.

Mais ils devaient tenir, ils devaient tenir bon. Ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans cette guerre autant qu'ils le pouvaient, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de fuir maintenant.

Harry réfléchissait cependant à peut-être échanger Neville, et Ginny avec lui, avec deux autres qui étaient à l'intérieur, voyant à quel point ces deux-là avaient du mal à tenir le coup.

Mais l'appel des jumeaux lui fit tourner la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Auror qui se vidait de son sang, et il essaya de réagir. Il fallait faire quelque chose immédiatement, il n'avait pas le temps d'être ramené à l'intérieur. Mais que faire ?

Harry ne parvenait plus à se souvenir des bases de soins qu'ils avaient appris. Son esprit était comme vidé, vidé par la réalité qui les entourait.

Fred appuyait sur les plaies des jambes avec des tissus, essayant comme il pouvait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, tandis que Georges essayait d'appliquer le peu de choses dont il se souvenait, dans la panique et la peur de voir cet homme leur mourir dans les bras.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait complètement démuni, perdu. Et au cœur de ce sentiment terrible d'incertitude et d'impuissance, son esprit alla chercher ce qui le ramenait toujours quand tout autour semblait s'effondrer.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui leva la tête vers lui, en réponse. Et le déclic se fit. L'esprit d'Harry se remit à fonctionner tandis qu'il trouvait la solution.

Il attrapa Drago par le bras et l'attira vers le blessé.

- Soigne-le ! lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?! répondit Drago, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire.

- Soigne-le ! Tu peux le faire, on s'est entraînés, tu peux le faire. On n'a pas le temps d'aller chercher un Médicomage, il va mourir si on ne fait rien maintenant.

- Mais Harry, je… je ne…

Harry attrapa Drago par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. Il murmura les paroles suivantes mais sa voix résonna à l'intérieur de Drago.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu en es capable. Crois en toi comme je crois en toi…

Drago déglutit et hocha la tête. Il s'agenouilla près du blessé que Fred et Georges essayaient toujours de maintenir en vie. Il était tombé dans l'inconscience et la quantité de sang répandue autour de lui ne donnait que peu d'espoirs sur ses chances de survie.

Drago ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier l'odeur intoxicante du sang et le dégoût des plaies et brûlures de l'homme pour ne penser qu'à l'énergie guérisseuse qu'il avait appris à aller chercher.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, à l'emplacement du cœur, et s'obligea à respirer lentement et calmement.

Il essaya de solliciter la magie nécessaire, sentit une résistance, ne parvenait pas à la faire voyager à travers lui pour la transmettre. Il essaya encore, se concentra.

Commença à désespérer. Commença à s'énerver. Sentit la magie s'éloigner de son atteinte. Grinça des dents. Carra la mâchoire et se crispa en sentant la vie de l'homme s'éteindre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Des doigts caressèrent sa joue.

- _Drago. Soigne-le._

La voix d'Harry ne se fit entendre que dans son esprit mais elle résonna dans tout son être.

L'ordre fut comme une vague qui le traversa, et soudain, la magie guérisseuse se débloqua. Le flux voyagea de son corps à ses mains, et soudain, l'anneau qu'il portait, celui du Socius, invisible pour quiconque ne connaissait sa présence, se mit à briller, et sous ses doigts, une douce lumière apparut.

La magie guérisseuse s'y dirigea d'un seul jet et se répandit à toute vitesse dans le corps de l'homme presque mort. Georges écarta sa baguette tandis que ses yeux suivaient, fascinés, la lumière dorée éclairer le trajet de la magie et du sang renouvelé dans les veines de l'homme.

Lorsque Fred vit la lumière arriver vers la large plaie de la cuisse qu'il avait couverte, il sentit la chaleur sous ses doigts, et ôta ses mains. Ils virent le sang cesser de couler en dehors pour continuer de remplir le corps à nouveau, et la peau de l'Auror reprit des couleurs, lentement.

Drago recula subitement, sentant la tête lui tourner. Ses mains quittèrent le torse de l'homme dont le corps cessa de briller. Mais les plaies, si elles n'étaient pas entièrement refermées, ne laissèrent pas le sang en découler de nouveau.

Harry perçut immédiatement le vertige de Drago et s'agenouilla derrière lui pour le réceptionner alors qu'il tombait, au bord de l'inconscience, vidé de toute énergie. Harry donna des indications aux autres, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Fred, transporte le blessé à l'arrière, veux-tu ? Georges, peux-tu prévenir Neville et Ginny que je reviens tout de suite ?

- Où tu vas ? demanda Fred.

- Je vais juste le mettre à l'abri, répondit Harry en désignant Drago, je reviens tout de suite.

Aucun des jumeaux ne fit de remarque ni même ne songea à critiquer. Drago avait fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et ils comprenaient tout à fait qu'Harry tienne à l'emmener lui-même.

Harry se releva, Drago dans les bras et avança rapidement vers l'intérieur. Il était conscient qu'il aurait dû laisser l'équipe faite pour cela s'occuper de lui, mais il lui était extrêmement difficile de laisser Drago à quelqu'un d'autre.

Croiser le visage tendu d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Fred était juste derrière lui, faisant précautionneusement voler le corps de l'Auror toujours inconscient mais sauvé.

- Harry ! Ca va ? Drago va bien ?! s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

- Ca va, ça va. Drago a utilisé ses pouvoirs guérisseurs sur cet homme, il était sur le point de nous mourir dans les bras. Ca l'a un peu vidé je crois, expliqua Harry d'une voix douce sans quitter son amour des yeux.

Hermione sembla rassurée. Ron prit en charge l'Auror et Fred repartit vers les autres. Harry se sentit coupable et soupira.

- Je te promets que rien ne lui arrivera, lui dit Hermione avec un léger sourire plein de compréhension.

Harry détacha enfin ses yeux de Drago pour les poser sur Hermione et inspira profondément. Il la laissa prendre Drago en charge.

- Cesse ton cinéma et retourne faire ce que tu as à faire, l'exhorta-t-elle avec une fausse exaspération.

Harry finit enfin par se détourner et par partir. Hermione sourit et ramena Drago à l'arrière. Daphné savait quel visage Moldu son ami avait, alors elle le reconnut immédiatement et se précipita vers eux, inquiète. Hermione la rassura rapidement et allongea Drago sur l'un des lits de camp dressés dans la pièce.

Quelques diagnostics de base qu'elle maîtrisait et elle fut entièrement rassurée sur son sort. Il avait juste perdu conscience suite à sa trop grande dépense, il lui fallait simplement du repos.

Elle alla voir l'Auror qu'il avait soigné, sur lequel se penchait déjà un Médicomage. Quand il la vit arriver, il releva la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Miss Granger, savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ses blessures ont pu être refermées ! Surtout celles-ci, regardez, elles étaient mortelles. Je sais que vous avez reçu des bases de soins, mais je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre vous sache comment guérir des blessures pareilles !

- Disons que c'est compliqué à expliquer… répondit Hermione. L'un d'entre nous semble avoir des capacités particulières.

Le Médicomage comprit qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas plus d'informations alors il n'insista pas mais ne put retenir cependant une question :

- S'il peut soigner, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas signalé sa présence ? Il pourrait être fort utile.

- Il n'avait jamais soigné de vraies blessures avant. Je pense qu'il a réussi sous la pression du moment, mais ses capacités ne sont pas encore ni clairement définies ni réellement contrôlées.

Le Médicomage n'insista pas et retourna à son patient. Hermione regarda Drago un moment, avant de retourner à ce qu'elle avait à faire.

.

Dehors, la situation devenait critique, et cela des deux côtés. Les deux camps avaient l'impression de perdre l'avantage, quand en réalité, c'était bien les Mangemorts qui l'avait, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas conscience, au cœur de la bataille.

C'est alors que des clairons et trompettes se firent entendre.

La plupart des combattants s'arrêtèrent subitement en voyant surgir de tous côtés des bataillons militaires en uniformes. Ils n'arrivèrent ni derrière chacun des camps ni au milieu du champ de bataille, mais bien sur les côtés, sur les deux côtés de la rue, faisant ainsi face aux deux camps, chacun sur deux fronts. Et des deux côtés, on eut besoin de directives, personne ne sachant d'où venaient ces soldats qui ressemblaient aux armées Moldues de la moitié du 19ème siècle.

Les bataillons ne bougeaient pas, ils étaient au garde à vue, prêts à utiliser des baguettes qui semblaient modifiées, prêt à recevoir les ordres de leurs commandants. Des généraux apparurent alors au-dessus d'eux, soutenus dans les airs, par des sortilèges sûrement, et annoncèrent.

- Cessez-le feu immédiatement et retirez-vous !

Dans les deux camps, ceci ne fut pas très bien pris. Les Mangemorts réagirent les premiers en hurlant, et les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre essayèrent de reformer des rangs pour faire face aux deux fronts ennemis.

Derrière eux, Harry appela à lui l'esprit du loup pour augmenter ses perceptions et sens, et regarda attentivement le bataillon qu'il pouvait apercevoir d'où il était. Sa vue améliorée lui permit de discerner des détails qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Ses camarades avaient fini d'évacuer les blessés du moment, profitant de l'accalmie pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause de leur accumulation rapide, et il recula vers eux qui s'étaient rassemblés, s'interrogeant sur la cause de cette pause dans le combat.

- Ils sont envoyés par Ombrage, murmura-t-il. J'ai reconnu les symboles de leur uniforme…

- Les symboles des parchemins qu'on a copiés de son bureau ? demanda Neville en confirmation, sur le même ton.

- C'est ça, répondit Harry.

- Donc elle a vraiment une armée, une vraie armée militaire, qui lui obéit, déclara Ginny avec lassitude.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il se ressaisit en voyant tout le monde devant eux s'agiter et se tourna vers Neville.

- Tu peux aller prévenir les autres ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout de suite, répondit Neville avant de partir en courant vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

Les deux camps semblaient sur le point de reprendre la bataille, et les généraux militaires donnèrent le signal d'assaut.

Soudain des ombres noires apparurent dans le camp Mangemort, et un frisson parcourut les rangs de tous côtés. Les regards étaient tournés là-bas, mais à l'arrière, un cri étouffé de douleur fit se détourner l'attention de quelques uns. Les jeunes sorciers virent Harry réagir à l'apparition des ombres et devinèrent immédiatement qui arrivait.

Il était tombé à genoux à terre, sa cicatrice rouge et semblant littéralement brûler sur son front, ses doigts crispés sur son poignet droit. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qui pouvait se passer sur son bras, mais voyaient bien sa cicatrice. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, alors Ginny passa un bras autour de ses épaules sans savoir quoi dire.

La douleur était insupportable. Quand sa cicatrice le brûlait à cause de visions du mage noir, c'était déjà assez difficile, mais avec l'habitude, c'était devenu plus gérable, et Harry ne s'effondrait plus. Il avait même pensé qu'il parviendrait à ne plus trop réagir en la présence même de Voldemort grâce aux trop nombreuses fois où il avait du lui faire face sans se dévoiler.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Tout était décuplé, et il pouvait jurer que c'était lié à la marque que le mage noir lui avait faite sur le poignet. Voldemort était furieux et Harry ressentait sa haine se répandre sous son crâne comme si elle cherchait à le faire exploser de l'intérieur. Et cela s'ajoutait à la sensation affreuse de son bras en feu.

Drago apparut soudain et se précipita vers Harry.

Il avait été tiré de l'inconscience et de son repos forcé par la nécessité d'aider Harry et personne n'avait pu l'empêcher de quitter la salle et de courir au dehors. Il ressentait la douleur à un degré moindre, et posant sa main sur le poing serré d'Harry, il en prit un peu pour l'atténuer.

Leurs anneaux brillèrent un instant et le visage tendu d'Harry se détendit enfin tandis que la douleur cuisante s'éloignait doucement de son front et de son bras.

Drago ne pouvait faire disparaître cette douleur, mais désormais mieux répartie entre eux, Harry pouvait se relever et reprendre le contrôle. Elle l'avait submergé sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en protéger, mais grâce à l'intervention de Drago, il n'y était plus assujettit.

En revanche Drago semblait épuisé. Il n'aurait jamais du se réveiller ni user d'énergie avant plusieurs heures, et non seulement il avait été tiré hors de son inconscience reposante, mais en plus il avait pris sur lui une partie de la douleur d'Harry, qu'il ressentait donc désormais, et dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Harry le vit immédiatement mais Voldemort parla, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que de le soutenir en le voyant tituber.

- Qui êtes-vous ? gronda le mage noir. Qui vous commande ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et pas même de bonnes manières de la part des généraux qui pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Voldemort en ordonnant de tirer.

Une grande partie des bataillons se tourna mécaniquement vers le mage noir et pointa leurs baguettes sur lui, tirant ensembles sans hésiter une seconde. Voldemort se protégea sans difficulté des sorts qui jaillirent sur lui et rugit, furieux. Il ordonna à ses Mangemorts d'attaquer sur les deux flancs sans aucune merci.

Les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre en auraient bien profité pour se faire discret quelques instants, mais les choses ne semblaient pas fonctionner de cette manière. Les autres bataillons étant passés à l'attaque, ceux qui les entouraient firent de même envers eux, et la bataille reprit, plus violemment et destructrice qu'elle ne l'avait été.

Au centre du champ de bataille, quelques personnes chez les Mangemorts comme chez les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre, maintenaient la protection de ce flanc là, difficile à tenir quand tous les autres côtés étaient attaqués.

Rapidement, il y eut très peu de personnes encore debout dans les deux camps, tandis que les militaires continuaient de tirer et d'avancer inexorablement et mécaniquement.

Dès que les combats avaient repris, Harry avait raccompagné Drago jusqu'à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur et lui avait intimé de ne pas en ressortir tout ouvrant son esprit pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Drago avait faiblement hoché la tête et s'était laissé emmener à l'intérieur par Blaise.

Harry avait ensuite fait appel à toute sa concentration et volonté pour ne pas laisser la douleur toujours présente l'atteindre et le distraire, et avait reprit sa tâche avec les autres.

Tendus, crispés, les nerfs à fleur de peau, les jeunes sorciers faisaient leur possible pour empêcher les personnes qu'ils récupéraient de leur claquer entre les doigts avant d'avoir reçu les soins nécessaires à leur survie, mais la tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue. Les blessés, qui arrivaient de plus en plus rapidement, étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et les jeunes sorciers étaient épuisés.

Ginny fut la première à porter une personne qui lui mourut dans les bras. Sous le choc, malgré sa volonté de fer et sa ténacité, elle laisser le corps tomber à terre et recula.

Ceux qui étaient déjà morts, les jeunes sorciers les voyaient de loin mais les évitaient du regard pour se concentrer sur les blessés à ramener. Et les blessés à ramener n'étaient que très rarement sur le point de mourir. Ils avaient souvent le temps d'apposer un sortilège temporaire qui les faisait tenir jusqu'à leur prise en charge par des Médicomages.

Mais cet homme-là, Ginny le portait comme elle pouvait lorsqu'il rendit son dernier soupir. Elle sentit le poids entre ses bras se faire bien plus lourd soudainement, et le souffle s'échapper du corps.

Elle le lâcha et se sentit tétanisée. Sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière et précipitée. Elle avait beau être forte et résistante, elle n'en était pas moins encore une jeune fille. Et l'épuisement ne faisait qu'amplifier ses émotions.

Neville la vit, et un regard au corps mort à ses pieds lui fit comprendre ce que la jeune sorcière venait de vivre. Ses propres sentiments de peur et de panique furent immédiatement annihilés par la volonté d'aider Ginny et de l'éloigner de ce carnage.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua un peu. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard vide et terrifié. Il comprit qu'elle avait atteint sa limite et l'emmena avec lui vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, rapidement.

Il y croisa Ron qui s'effraya de voir sa sœur dans cet état.

- Ron, occupe-toi d'elle, tu veux ? Il y a encore beaucoup à faire dehors, et nous sommes maintenant deux de moins, lui dit-il d'une voix posée et la détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron en attirant Ginny vers lui.

- Un homme est mort dans ses bras. Ginny, ça va aller, d'accord ? dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Et puis il repartit dehors. Ron soupira, comprenant que les choses à l'orée du champ de bataille semblaient pire encore que ce qu'ils vivaient ici à transporter les blessés, qui leur en disaient déjà beaucoup par leur état sur la difficulté de la situation, et de la réalité.

Il emmena sa sœur à l'intérieur en prévenant Hermione au passage, et fit asseoir Ginny sur un lit à l'écart, près de là où était étendu Drago.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la fit s'appuyer contre lui en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle se mit à trembler, et soudain, éclata en sanglots et enfouis son visage dans sa chemise en l'agrippant de ses mains. Ron se sentit un peu désemparé devant l'état de désespoir de sa petite sœur et la serra fort contre lui.

- Ron ? Ginny ? se fit entendre la voix de Molly Weasley.

Ron releva la tête vers sa mère et essaya de parler mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Molly se baissa pour être à la hauteur de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de la rassurer.

Ginny leva les yeux vers sa mère, essaya de retenir ses larmes et de cesser de pleurer tandis que Molly s'asseyait à côté d'elle et essuyait ses joues. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Ginny recommença de pleurer, dans les bras de sa mère cette fois.

Ron déglutit, inspira, et se releva.

- Je dois… je dois y retourner, je…

- Vas-y Ron… fais attention à toi, et merci pour avoir pris du temps pour ta sœur, lui dit Molly en le regardant comme une mère peut regarder son fils dans de tels moments.

Ron courut presque jusqu'au passage du Chaudron Baveur qui donnait sur la rue. Il aperçut Harry et l'appela. Celui-ci le rejoignit tout en ramenant des blessés avec Neville.

- Ginny est en sécurité ? demanda immédiatement Harry.

- Maman est avec elle. Harry, vous n'êtes plus que quatre, fit remarquer Ron. Si Hermione accepte, laisse-nous venir vous aider ici. On sera plus efficace à vous aider dehors, et deux qui sont aux soins peuvent aider Théo et Blaise aux transports. Il y a maintenant assez de Médicomages et de personnes trop blessées pour retourner se battre mais en état pour aider aux soins.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes seulement et acquiesça. Neville et lui rejoignirent Fred et Georges qui apportaient des premiers soins sur quelques blessés inconscients et leur transmirent les évolutions de plans. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent rapidement, et ils leur montrèrent leur façon de procéder pour que les choses reprennent de l'efficacité.

.

La situation continua ainsi encore un moment. Et puis, alors que chez les Mangemorts comme chez les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre, on commençait à désespérer, Voldemort, fatigué de ne pas réussir à atteindre efficacement les militaires, ordonna aux siens de se replier.

- Ceci n'est pas fini ! Nous nous retrouverons ! cracha-t-il aux autres camps.  
Et en quelques secondes, tous les Mangemorts avaient disparu. Les militaires ne perdirent pas de temps pour se rassembler à leur emplacement tout en maintenant les deux autres flancs.

Les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre ne voyaient pas comment ils tiendraient le coup cette fois, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas abandonner le Chemin de Traverse, les habitations et commerces de sorciers, à une armée inconnue.

Ils se préparèrent donc à continuer le combat, avec le peu de forces qui leur restait. Mais les militaires ne les attaquèrent pas immédiatement et se tinrent au garde à vous sans bouger.

Trois généraux descendirent alors et reposèrent pied sur le sol. D'une voix claire et qui porta loin, l'un deux demanda une conversation avec les dirigeants adverses.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs des Aurors et membres de l'Ordre, et Kingsley et Maugrey se retrouvèrent au milieu, pour discuter rapidement de ce qu'il fallait faire. A l'arrière, Harry ne bougeait plus, debout, semblant en proie à un débat intérieur.

Neville posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu devrais aller les voir. Tu fais partie des dirigeants, ici. Kingsley dirige les Aurors, Maugrey l'Ordre, et toi l'Armée du Phoenix, au même titre qu'eux.

Harry lui adressa un geste de gratitude et s'élança au milieu des rangs jusqu'à atteindre Kingsley et Maugrey qui avançaient vers les généraux adverses.

- Potter ! grogna Maugrey.

- Avant que vous essayiez de me faire retourner en arrière, je…

- Je n'ai aucune intention de faire une chose pareille ! déclara Kingsley.

- Tu aurais pu te dépêcher un peu plus, on a faillit t'attendre, marmonna Maugrey.

Harry resta interdit, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Attendez, avant qu'on engage la conversation, il y une chose que vous devriez savoir sur nos adversaires, qu'ils ne vont peut-être pas dévoiler…

En face, les généraux voyaient bien les deux hommes prêts à venir discuter avec eux. Et en les voyant discuter avec le jeune sorcier, ils imaginèrent d'abord que ce gamin essayait de les convaincre de participer aux négociations, bien qu'ils ne comprennent ni ce qu'il faisait là, ni quel droit il se donnait d'une telle requête.

- Cette armée a été organisée et commanditée par Ombrage, murmura Harry.

- Tu en es absolument certain ?! s'exclama Kingsley à voix basse.

- Oui. Les symboles de leurs uniformes sont ceux retrouvés sur des parchemins dans son bureau à côté de listes militaires, humaines et matérielles.

Les deux sorciers prirent une seconde pour assimiler l'information et reconsidérer la situation et la bataille avec cela.

En face, les trois généraux commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils virent enfin les deux hommes avancer vers eux, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant le jeune homme avancer à leurs côtés, comme leur égal. Et puis ils le virent de plus près.

Que c'ait été la lueur sombre et déterminée dans ses yeux, sa démarche et son assurance typique des dirigeants, ou bien la cicatrice à son front, signature de son identité, ils n'eurent plus envie de remettre en doute l'authenticité de sa présence.

Les généraux firent un salut militaire et Kingsley, Maugrey, et Harry répondirent par un salut de la tête respectueux. Le général au centre, qui semblait être supérieur en hiérarchie aux deux autres, prit la parole.

- Messieurs, nous vous proposons un cessez le feu. Nous savons que vous avez défendu ce lieu avec courage et nous admirons et respectons votre volonté de le défendre encore malgré votre position problématique.

Ses interlocuteurs ne répondirent rien et restèrent de marbre.

- Nous avons été envoyés pour faire cesser le combat entre le camp Mangemort et le vôtre, et pour rétablir l'ordre dans la rue Chemin de Traverse. Notre prise de contrôle inclut une surveillance constante et une sécurité totale de la rue et des bâtiments pour les habitants et commerçants. De plus, son accès ne sera interdit à personne et il n'y aura aucun contrôle des passages. Retirez-vous et nous garantissons tout cela.

Ses interlocuteurs froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien le fond de cette proposition. Kingsley parla :

- Nous souhaiterions en discuter entre nous.

- Bien entendu.

Kingsley recula avec Maugrey et Harry et ils parlèrent à voix basse.

- Je reconnais bien Ombrage, marmonna Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Maugrey, qui ne la connaissait que de nom et de loin.

- Contrôle, ordre, discipline, répondit Kingsley d'un ton amer.

- Exactement, confirma Harry.

- Donc, ils feront ce qu'ils ont annoncé… demanda Maugrey en réfléchissant plus qu'il ne demandait.

- Je pense qu'on peut l'affirmer, répondit Kingsley.

- Vu l'état de nos troupes et le nombre de blessés, je ne sais pas si nous avons beaucoup le choix, dit Harry non sans laisser sa fierté en prendre un coup.

- Je pense aussi, même si cela me coûte de les laisser prendre le contrôle, ajouta Kingsley.

- Mais si on lui laisse ce petit contrôle, qui sait ce qu'on affrontera la prochaine fois ! maugréa Maugrey.

- Le problème est que je ne vois pas comment on peut l'arrêter, dans ce cas précis, rappela Kingsley. Il vaut mieux soigner les nôtres et éviter davantage de victimes.

- Reprenons nos forces pour mieux résister et répliquer la prochaine fois, murmura Harry.

Comme ils étaient d'accord, ils retournèrent vers les généraux.

- Très bien, nous nous retirons, déclara Kingsley. Sachez que nous n'hésiterons pas à revenir et à combattre si vous ne respectez pas votre parole.

- Nous en prenons note, répondit le général dans une attitude très militaire. Nous allons donc placer nos hommes et retirer nos troupes, vous laissant ramener vos morts, et signaler aux habitants que vous avez évacués que la zone est désormais sécurisée.

Tandis que les généraux se détournaient, Maugrey posa alors les questions qui importaient réellement :

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela et pourquoi avez-vous combattu les deux camps ?

Les généraux ne répondirent pas et continuèrent de retourner vers leurs troupes. Maugrey grommela, peu content d'avoir été ignoré, mais n'insista pas et suivit Kingsley et Harry.

.

Harry les laissa apporter la bonne nouvelle de la fin des hostilités aux leurs, et leur donner les termes pour lesquels ils avaient accepté de ne pas continuer le combat, et se glissa, lui, dans les rangs à nouveau pour apporter les nouvelles à l'intérieur.

Dans le Chaudron Baveur, les visages se tournèrent tous vers lui lorsqu'il réclama l'attention.

- La bataille est terminée ! déclara-t-il.

Des soupirs de soulagement furent échappés.

Ils ne savaient pas qui avait gagné, qui avait perdu, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était dit, mais ils étaient simplement soulagés et heureux que, pour l'instant au moins, cela soit terminé.

Harry leur relata rapidement leur entrevue avec les généraux et personne n'ayant la force de chercher des complications, ils prirent satisfaction de la situation telle qu'elle était pour l'instant. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire que de commencer déjà à se révolter.

Harry vit des sorciers non ou peu blessés ramener les derniers invalides, et se mit à aider un peu jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait une place où se poser, se reposer, et être soigné si nécessaire.

Ne voyant pas revenir ses amis qui étaient dehors, il sortit, et vit qu'ils aidaient à rassembler les morts de leurs camps. Des adultes leur disaient bien d'aller se reposer, mais ils ne voulaient pas.

Harry les rejoignit.

- Vous avez le droit d'aller vous reposer. Rassembler des corps n'est jamais facile, et nous avons tous vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui que nous aurions préféré éviter, leur dit-il doucement.

Ils le regardèrent un moment et puis continuèrent sans dire un mot. Harry comprenait. Il leur avait dit ces mots pour les inciter à aller se reposer, mais au fond de lui, il comprenait leur besoin de continuer jusqu'à ce que tout soit vraiment terminé.

Il voulait s'y mettre aussi quand il remarqua que les corps des Mangemorts n'avaient pas tous été repris par les Mangemorts vivants quand ils s'étaient repliés. Les militaires attendaient sûrement que l'Ordre et les Aurors partent avant de s'en occuper, et ils s'occupaient de leur propre repos et soins.

Harry alla voir Maugrey qui était encore dehors et lui fit part de son observation.

- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée d'aller les chercher avant les militaires… ajouta-t-il. Je ne sais pas s'ils en ont l'intention mais…

- Bonne initiative Potter, lui répondit Maugrey. Finster ! Hexby ! Carly ! Venez par là !

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent et suivirent Maugrey et Harry sur le champ de bataille. Ils se dépêchèrent au début de rassembler les corps, ne sachant pas ce que les militaires allaient faire, mais comme ceux-ci ne réagissaient pas, même après que les généraux les aient vu, ils se tranquillisèrent.

- Ils ne doivent pas avoir reçu d'ordres, Ombrage a du oublier qu'il serait intéressant de récupérer des otages ou même des noms et visages… murmura Harry à Maugrey.

- Elle manque d'expérience de terrain, répondit Maugrey. Toi, Potter, en revanche…

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait en si haute estime les compliments ou bonnes appréciations que Maugrey pouvait lui faire, mais le cas était là.

Les morts étaient rassemblés dans un coin et le dénommé Hexby, Auror, s'occupait de les identifier et de les lister. Les vivants inconscients et non blessés trop gravement étaient rassemblés à côté, où le dénommé Carly faisait de même. Ceux qui étaient blessés d'avantage recevaient des premiers soins par Finster. Harry et Maugrey s'occupait de déplacer les corps vers l'Auror correspondant au traitement demandé.

Kingsley les rejoignit rapidement avec quelques autres et félicita leur initiative. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de signaler que l'idée venait de lui mais Maugrey le fit pour lui et Harry rougit de l'attention positive que les Aurors lui portèrent alors.

Maugrey le renvoya vers ses jeunes camarades qui avaient terminé d'aider du côté des morts de leur camp et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Maugrey se pencha vers Kingsley.

- Ce gamin est plein de ressources…

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai remarqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui le rend aussi fort…

- Personnellement, je me fiche de le savoir. Ca marche, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

Kingsley sourit et Maugrey s'éloigna en continuant de grommeler.

.

Harry retourna rapidement au Chaudron Baveur, dans lequel il y avait encore une bonne activité mais bien plus positive.

Tous les jeunes avaient été forcés de se poser dans une partie de la salle non occupée par les lits, soins, et blessés, et Molly leur avait apporté des boissons chaudes en les obligeant à rester là et à ne plus s'occuper de rien.

Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup, certains l'esprit encore rempli d'images qu'ils préféreraient oublier, la plupart hantés par des visions de sang, par les cris et les bruits d'explosions. Les chocolats chauds aidaient à se sentir mieux mais ils se sentaient tous un peu désemparés.

Drago avait repris conscience, Ginny était entourée de Fred et Georges, Neville pas très loin, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha, certains levèrent les yeux vers lui pour les rebaisser ensuite, d'autres non, et seul le regard de Drago s'accrocha au sien.

Assis sur un lit, Drago leva la tête vers Harry debout devant lui. Harry avança doucement ses doigts qui vinrent caresser la joue de Drago. Celui-ci attrapa l'autre main d'Harry dans la sienne et serra tendrement.

Harry sentit enfin le poids de la bataille, des responsabilités sur ses épaules, et de la situation, s'évanouir un moment, et il glissa par terre. Il s'appuya un peu contre le lit et contre les jambes de Drago, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Drago passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et Harry ferma les yeux.

Un souffle passa entre ses lèvres et Hermione sourit de le voir enfin relâcher son attention. C'était comme si tous ressentaient seulement les effets des efforts et énergies dépensés, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'action, et que l'adrénaline ne brûlait plus dans leurs veines.

Harry ouvrit seulement les yeux quand quelqu'un s'approcha, ne cherchant pas à se dégager ou à se relever. Il sourit faiblement en reconnaissant Remus.

- Rentrez au château, les enfants, leur dit-il. Il est tard, tout le monde doit être couché maintenant.

Ils n'avaient pas réalisé. Mais oui, il faisait nuit dehors.

- Vous n'aurez pas de mal à rejoindre vos dortoirs discrètement je pense, continua Remus. Si vous le pouvez, mangez quelque chose, et allez dormir.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais se relevèrent tous lentement. Ils étaient épuisés. Remus les regarda et s'adressa ensuite à Harry.

- Vous avez un moyen de rentrer, ou avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça va aller, merci, lui répondit Harry d'une voix très fatiguée.

Lisa bailla, et déclencha ainsi de nombreux bâillements derrière elle. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry.

- Comment rentre-t-on Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle. On ne peut pas rejoindre la Maison d'ici…

- Oh. Ah oui. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Pas de cercle encore, marmonna-t-il en clignant des yeux sous la fatigue.

Elle soupira, comprenant son oubli et son manque de perspicacité, et rattrapa Remus.

- Remus, en fait non, on ne sait pas comment rentrer. Dans le plan initial, on avait, mais avec l'attaque avancée, on n'a pas eu le temps de préparer ça.

- Pas de problèmes, on va vous trouver un Portoloin. Il y en a ici normalement, les Aurors sont venus en mettre il y a deux jours, au cas où. Maugrey sait comment placer une destination sur un Portoloin qui n'en a pas encore.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser les questions qui lui venaient en tête, ni la motivation. Remus revint rapidement avec une balle dégonflée qu'il tenait avec un tissu pour ne pas la toucher, et Hermione la prit précautionneusement.

- Bon retour, et allez vous changer et dormir tout de suite, d'accord ? leur dit-il à nouveau avec un sourire affectueux.

Ils le saluèrent et touchèrent en même temps la balle dégonflée. Ils se sentirent aspirés, et disparurent.

.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_La Bataille Du Chemin De Traverse_****] : **

Pas d'explication réellement nécessaire. En revanche, on peut simplement signaler en plus que c'est en ce lieu dont le nom évoque des croisements, et des travers, des chemins qui partent de travers, qui partent ailleurs, qu'il y a l'arrivée d'un troisième ennemi inattendu.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Ca y est, Ombrage intervient en dehors de l'école, et dévoile sa puissance. Son armée est organisée, disciplinée, armée, et plus forte en situations de combat pour le moment que l'un ou l'autre camp adverse. Reste à savoir quelles seront ses prochaines cibles.

Ainsi grâce à son armée, nous avons trois différents types de combattants, qui fonctionnent avec les différents types de pouvoir que représentent Voldemort, Ombrage, et Harry.

A nouveau, je continue de faire monter progressivement Drago, et redescendre un peu Harry, pour qu'ils retrouvent un bon équilibre. Ils ont autant besoin l'un de l'autre, l'un et l'autre sont autant nécessaires l'un pour l'autre, ils s'entraident et se protègent l'un et l'autre, et s'aiment autant l'un et l'autre.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Y aura-t-il un moyen de contrer Ombrage ? Comment faire désormais face à ces deux ennemis à la fois ? Voldemort cherchera-t-il à la vaincre également ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Le Roi Arthur_ (film) & _Le Dernier Samouraï _(film) : dans ces deux films, les chevaliers / les samouraïs attirent les ennemis jusqu'à un point prévu, et tirent alors des flèches pour enflammer et faire exploser

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Triple Jeux Et Double Faces_], les jeunes sorciers devront à nouveau faire face à Ombrage, et comprendre ce qu'elle veut et la place qu'elle occupe dans cette guerre, et l'Armée du Phénix accueillera un bon nombre de nouveaux venus…


	38. Chapter 37 - Triple Jeux Et Double Faces

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors, l'Ordre, et l'Armée du Phénix. Les jeunes sorciers restent plutôt en arrière, et aident à ramener les blesser hors du champ de bataille, et à les soigner. Grâce à son pouvoir guérisseur, Drago parvient à sauver la vie d'un Auror mortellement blessé. Ginny trouve ses limites lorsqu'un homme meurt tandis qu'elle le transporte.

La bataille est interrompue par l'arrivée d'une armée, celle d'Ombrage (absente). Militaire, mélange d'armes et de tactiques Moldues et magiques, cette armée fait empirer la situation pour les deux camps, qu'elle attaque sur deux fronts. Voldemort apparaît, furieux, mais voyant qu'il ne peut gagner, fait se replier ses Mangemorts.

Les généraux de l'armée proposent des négociations aux Aurors et à l'Ordre : ils les laisseront repartir et s'occuper de leurs blessés, en échangent de quoi ils prendront le contrôle du Chemin de Traverse. Kingsley, Maugrey, et Harry acceptent, leur camp trop faible pour continuer de se battre.

La bataille est terminée, et les jeunes sorciers rentrent à Poudlard, épuisés.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi 22 mars matin au samedi 23 mars au soir

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 37 – Triple Jeux Et Double Face**

.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant des membres de la Brigade envahir le dortoir des Gryffondor et venir vers lui et vers Neville.

Les deux jeunes qui s'approchèrent de lui cherchèrent à le tirer hors de son lit, et il vit que les deux autres avaient poussé Neville à terre pour le réveiller. Ron se débattit mais les deux garçons l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et le tirèrent sans broncher hors de la pièce.

Ron eut un instant de questionnement. Il cessa de se débattre pour les observer, et se laisser traîner sans résister, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il semblait comprendre.

Les jeunes sorciers étaient des élèves de Poudlard, membres de la Brigade, mais leur visage et leurs yeux étaient complètement vides de toute expression. Comme s'ils avaient été soumis à l'Imperium…

- Ou à un enchantement puissant, lui chuchota Hermione en réponse à ses hypothèses lorsqu'ils parvinrent à échanger quelques mots dans les couloirs.

Presque tous les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix avaient été pris et emmenés de force ainsi par une Brigade Inquisitoriale trop mécanique pour être naturelle.

Ils furent emmenés dans le bureau d'Ombrage et poussés au centre de la pièce, devant une Dolores Ombrage fulminante, qui commença son sermon tandis que ceux qui avaient encore leur baguette se la voyaient enlevée et posée sur le bureau.

- Inadmissible. INADMISSIBLE !

La voix d'Ombrage monta dans les aiguës.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru voir le jour où autant d'élèves s'échapperaient du château en pleine journée, pour ne revenir qu'en pleine nuit. Et pour quoi ? Pour aller faire de mauvaises choses !

Ron glissa à voix très basse à Hermione, tandis que l'horrible bonne femme continuait son discours outragé :

- Tu as vu ? Il manque…

- Oui, ils ne sont pas inquiétés, encore une fois… ou alors ils ont reçu un autre type d'accueil…

Daphné était à côté d'eux et les entendit. Elle s'incrusta alors dans la conversation.

- Des meneurs de la Brigade les ont réveillé de façon à peine plus civilisée et les ont emmenés ailleurs.

- Merde, lâcha Ron.

- S'ils ont du bon sens, ils garderont le contrôle et diront qu'ils étaient parmi les Mangemorts, chuchota Hermione. Ils peuvent faire croire qu'ils ont été appelés par Voldemort.

- SILENCE ! gronda la voix d'un septième année.

Derrière lui, Lisa serra les dents en reconnaissant un Serdaigle. Il s'était engagé dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale assez vite, convaincu qu'Ombrage était la meilleure chose qui leur était arrivé. Malheureusement, la Brigade n'était pas composée que de Serpentards ennemis, et des élèves d'autres Maisons s'y étaient enrôlés par conviction ou pour être en sécurité.

D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves qui suivaient Ombrage étaient des ennemis de Voldemort, excepté ceux parmi les Serpentards qui suivaient aussi Darren Prince, et qui s'étaient engagés pour que celui-ci ne soit pas à l'écart des agissements de l'horrible sorcière.

- Vous aurez bien sûr tous des retenues, et retenez que la punition sera à la hauteur du crime… Mais vous serez également étroitement surveillés ! termina Ombrage.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers un membre de la Brigade et lui parla à voix basse. Il sembla argumenter avec elle mais elle monta le ton et il s'inclina. Il fit quelques signes aux autres et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Les jeunes sorciers restant dans la pièce échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

Elle se retourna vers eux… et leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Mes chers enfants… Tout ne va pas être aussi noir que ce que vous imaginez !

Un silence lourd lui répondit.

- Bien, il faut que je m'explique… Voyez-vous, je ne souhaite pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste au pouvoir. Certaines de ses idées me conviennent, mais je veux avant tout de l'ordre et de la discipline dans ce monde. Mes chers enfants, vos résistances sont louables, mais elles sont vouées à l'échec, ne le voyez-vous pas ? Car elles manquent d'or-ga-ni-sa-tion.

Elle parlait lentement, articulant exagérément, comme s'ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre, ou en tout cas pour être sûre qu'ils assimilent bien son discours.

Les jeunes sorciers voulaient bien la croire sur le point qu'elle venait d'énoncer, mais ils se méfiaient de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

- Vous voulez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu ? Vous voulez un monde de paix ? Moi aussi. Et seul l'ordre peut assurez cette paix pour tous. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous faire une proposition : joignez-vous à moi.

La plupart froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres prirent des expressions perplexes.

- Vous étiez sur le lieu de la bataille hier, continua Ombrage. Non ne le niez pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Si vous niez, je finirai par faire semblant de vous croire, mais je saurai quand même. Donc, établissons une bonne fois pour toute que vous y étiez et cessons d'en discuter.  
Personne ne répondit à cela.

- Bien. Ainsi comme je le disais, vous y étiez. Vous avez donc pu admirer la puissance d'une armée ordonnée et contrôlée. C'est la seule façon pour que les choses fonctionnent. Quittez-donc ces petites résistances vaines et joignez-vous à ma puissance face à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne peut se battre sur deux fronts en même temps…

Il y eut un long silence stupéfait. Les jeunes sorciers échangèrent des regards. Elle les regarda avec son sourire faussement affectueux.

- Bien sûr, je vais vous laisser y réfléchir. Vous serez punis tout de même pour avoir manqué les cours, être partis du château, et avoir perturbé la tranquillité de l'école par votre absence. Partez maintenant, et j'attends votre réponse. N'oubliez pas non plus que vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être tous d'accord. Si seulement quelques uns souhaitent me rejoindre, ne vous sentez pas forcés à vous taire par la pression de votre groupe. A très bientôt je l'espère !

Personne ne bougea immédiatement. La situation était étrange et difficilement croyable. Ils finirent par quitter la pièce, les sourcils froncés, et des expressions soucieuses sur le visage.

.

Dans les cachots, la tension était palpable. Joris Haken, l'ancien leader de la bande pro-Voldemort, qu'Harry avait détrôné sans mesure, et trois autres septième années peu commodes, avaient attrapé Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy à leur sortie de la Salle Commune et les avaient coincés dans un couloir un peu écarté des passages habituels.

Ils avaient été commandités par Ombrage, faisant partie de la Brigade, mais ils n'avaient que faire d'elle. Ils étaient de futurs serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils commençaient à avoir des soupçons…

Cela avait failli mal tourner, ni Harry ni Drago n'appréciant la manœuvre, mais ceux-ci s'étaient contrôlés pour ne pas les envoyer balader au sens propre du terme, et pour écouter leurs accusations.

- Vous étiez absents tout l'après-midi hier, comme les toutous de Potter !

- Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il y a trop de coïncidences avec eux !

- Quel est votre véritable camp, hein ?! Vous n'êtes que des espions et de sales traîtres !

Les accusations et insultes continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes durant lesquelles Harry et Drago serrèrent les dents pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'ils auraient regretté, attendant que leurs interlocuteurs se calment et les laisse répondre.

- Allez, répondez ! finit enfin par cracher l'un d'entre eux.

Harry inspira profondément et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix glaciale.

- Bien… Maintenant que nous avons enfin la parole, peut-être allons-nous pouvoir vous faire ravaler vos commentaires. Nous étions absents hier parce que nous sommes allés nous battre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a appelés et nous avons rejoins ses rangs.

- Tu mens ! répliqua Joris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donne la Marque qu'une fois sortis de l'école et majeurs !

Harry eut un rire sec et Drago renifla avec mépris.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas de règles aussi stupides ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut ! Et qui a dit qu'il fallait la Marque pour appeler son plus fidèle serviteur et héritier ?

Les Serpentards eurent un éclair de surprise épouvantée dans le regard.

- Que croyiez-vous ? gronda Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois, et Drago plus de fois encore. Pensez-vous vraiment que nous aurions pu être des espions et lui mentir tandis que son regard tout-puissant nous transperçait l'esprit ? Croyez-vous vraiment que nous pourrions nous associer avec ses ennemis sans sa connaissance de la chose et son consentement ?

Les quatre septième année avaient gardé leurs airs confiants mais en réalité ils n'en menaient pas large. Autour de Darren Prince était apparue une aura noire et menaçante, et ils en sentaient la pression sur leurs corps.

Joris serra les dents et ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

- Donc si je demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il saura que vous étiez parmi ses serviteurs ?

Drago plissa les yeux et lui répondit.

- Va donc lui adresser la parole… si tu en es capable !

- Je n'ai qu'à envoyer un message ! Et nous saurons tout de suite si vous mentez ! répliqua le septième année.

Harry ricana et avança son bras avec une rapidité impressionnante. Son poignet se posa sur la gorge du Serpentard qui perdit son masque assuré tandis que Darren Prince se rapprochait lentement de lui.

- Tu sens cela ? murmura-t-il en sifflant presque. Tu sens la chaleur glacée ? La brûlure et les ombres ? Sens-tu ce qui s'émane de ma peau ? A ton avis… que pourrait-il bien y avoir qui produise cet effet là… ? Mmm ?

- Il… tu… tu as reçu la Marque… articula avec difficulté le jeune homme.

- Mieux, stupide serviteur imbécile… mieux... Regarde…

Harry releva lentement sa manche et força Joris à tourner les yeux. Personne autour ne pouvait voir, et de loin, on aurait presque pu croire à une étreinte. Une étreinte terrifiante.

- Bien sûr… tu vas garder ça pour toi… n'est-ce pas ? siffla Harry à voix basse à l'oreille du Serpentard.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et Harry le lâcha en se détournant. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent dans un rictus moqueur et il le suivit tandis qu'ils quittaient les lieux sans accorder plus aucune attention aux Serpentards derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu alors ? chuchota l'un d'entre eux à Joris.

- Il a la Marque ? insista un autre.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres comme tous les autres. Il a quelque chose de particulier, murmura le jeune homme en vérifiant qu'il ne pouvait être entendu.

- Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Je propose qu'on ne fasse plus rien pour contrarier ou soupçonner Darren Prince. Il est le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi puissant et terrifiant que lui, et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on recommence, répondit Joris, grave et extrêmement sérieux.

Les autres acquiescèrent rapidement.

.

Plus loin, Harry et Drago allèrent s'enfermer dans une salle de classe quelques minutes pour souffler eux aussi.

- Très cher, je crois que cette fois, ils ont compris ! lança Drago à Harry.

- J'espère bien. Je commençais à en avoir assez de leurs soupçons, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Drago s'approcha de lui avec un sourire moqueur et dans une démarche … évocatrice.

- Cher et tendre, savez-vous que vous pouvez devenir terriblement sexy lorsque vous écrasez les larves de Mangemorts ?

- Mon passe-temps favori, je dois dire, et je commence à m'y perfectionner ! répondit Harry en entrant dans son jeu.

- Cela, votre favori ? réagit Drago faussement outré. Et bien, monsieur, vous-

Il fut dans l'impossibilité de terminer sa phrase, car Harry l'avait attrapé et attiré brusquement à lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'enserrant contre lui. Drago répondit immédiatement au baiser fougueux et à l'étreinte d'Harry.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à un bureau, et Harry y fit basculer Drago, qui recula pour s'y allonger. Harry grimpa avec lui, ne cessant ses baisers et caresses pressantes. Sa main descendit lentement et défit la chemise du pantalon pour se glisser dessous. Drago fit passer une des siennes dans le dos d'Harry et agit de même pour lui aussi aller trouver la peau brûlante de son amour.

Ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, et pressaient le corps de l'autre contre le leur, mus par une pulsion animée d'un désir fusionnel.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brusquement les fit sursauter. Leur surprise leur fit perdre leur équilibre sur le bureau et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

- Prince et Malefoy ! se fit entendre la voix outrée et courroucée de McGonagall.

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment et remirent leurs uniformes correctement.

- Retenue ce soir ! On ne s'enferme pas dans une salle de classe pour y donner libre cours à des comportements honteux !

Ramassant leurs affaires, ils quittèrent la classe sans regarder le professeur aux yeux lançant des éclairs, retenant de rire. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda partir et soupira en secouant la tête. Et puis sourit.

.

La journée se déroula sans autre incident. Hermione parvint à prendre un moment discrètement avec Harry à midi pour lui raconter ce qu'Ombrage leur avait dit, et ils s'accordèrent pour faire une réunion le lendemain dans le but de clarifier tout cela.

Il lui raconta en retour l'entrevue que Drago et lui avaient eu avec les Serpentards, passant sous silence la Marque, dont personne si ce n'était Drago, ne connaissait l'existence, et elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il avait repris le contrôle sur ces Serpentards.

Il lui raconta alors, amusé, ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, et, avec surprise, vit Hermione rougir lorsqu'il lui parla de McGonagall.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, non… rien du tout, répondit-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Hermione…

Elle pinça les lèvres, se dandina quelques secondes, et puis ne tint plus et cracha le morceau.

- Je crois que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? insista Harry sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Et bien… l'autre jour… je suis allée voir ton père… et j'ai entendu… et bien… en fait… j'ai entendu qu'il était avec quelqu'un…

- Hermione, je ne comprends rien, viens-en au fait ! la pressa Harry.

Elle garda le silence une seconde encore, et puis laissa tomber sa résistance.

- Je crois que McGonagall et ton père ont une relation… au-delà de celle attendue entre collègues… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry resta complètement interdit, immobile et silencieux. Hermione se retint de rire, la situation devenant légèrement plus comique, et passa sa main devant les yeux d'Harry.

- Tu es encore là ?

Il déglutit et essaya de parler.

- McGonagall… et mon père… McGonagall et Rogue…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, confirma Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Le visage d'Harry prit alors une couleur désespérée. Hermione ne tint plus et se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Tu l'as dit à Ron ?

- Pas encore, mais je vais définitivement le faire maintenant !

- Seulement à Ron, d'accord ? Personne, personne, personne d'autre !

Elle essaya de le rassurer sur un avenir potentiel avec McGonagall sur les portraits de famille, imaginant que ce n'était peut-être qu'une passade, due aux tensions de la guerre, et aux besoins d'affection, mais cela le rendit plus mal encore.

Ils se quittèrent quand il fallut retourner en cours, mais Harry broya du noir durant les quelques heures suivantes. Drago, lui, faisait des efforts incommensurables pour ne pas éclater de rire, et laissa éclater son hilarité quand ils quittèrent enfin leur dernière heure de cours.

Ils croisèrent par hasard Ron et Hermione dans un couloir, et Drago et Ron ne furent pas loin de repartir dans leur fou-rire, tous sachant exactement ce à quoi pensaient les autres à ce moment là. C'était la première fois qu'une connivence s'établissait entre eux.

.

Leur amusement, cependant, ne dura pas. La situation, les problèmes du moment, l'ambiance tendue de Poudlard et les agissements d'Ombrage empêchaient de rire bien longtemps, et Harry et Drago ne riaient plus du tout, lorsqu'en arrivant près de la salle commune, Harry entendit soudain quelque chose qui ne semblait pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup dans le couloir, son visage concentré, et Drago perçut qu'il avait développé ses sens augmentés par son Animagus loup.  
Comme rien ne venait, Harry laissa partir la tension qui s'était établie et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

- J'ai cru avoir entendu… mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver. Il m'a semblé entendre Théodore qui s'énervait.

- Tu penses qu'il a des soucis avec d'autres Serpentards ? réfléchit Drago.

- Dans le genre de ceux qui nous ont acculés ce matin ? dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Drago ne répondit pas et se fit attentif quelques instants tandis qu'Harry essayait d'entendre à nouveau.

- Bon, finit par abandonner Harry, de toute façon, il est grand et peut se débrouiller. Et puis je ne pense qu'il apprécierait que je m'en mêle.

- Non, c'est sûr, répondit Drago son attention toujours ailleurs.

Ils repartirent et étaient devant la porte de la salle commune, quand Harry attrapa soudain le bras de Drago, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne prononce le mot de passe.

Drago plissa les yeux, n'entendant vraiment rien, mais faisant confiance à Harry et ses perceptions. Il se glissa dans son esprit sans déranger sa concentration pour entendre avec lui. Ils ne captaient au départ que quelques mots et puis des phrases se formèrent.

_"… traitres… excuses…"_

_"… espions… Prince… le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous connaît…" _

_"La prochaine fois qu'il nous convoquera, on verra bien ! Vous ne pourrez résister à son esprit et à sa puissance !"_

Harry associa dans son esprit les visages aux voix qu'il reconnaissait. Il s'agissait des Serpentards de septième année qui les avaient embêtés le matin même, comme ils l'avaient deviné, et ils s'adressaient non seulement à Théodore mais aussi à Blaise et Daphné, ce qui était assez attendu.

_"Et vous, vous vous trouverez bien imbéciles lorsque vous découvrirez qu'il n'y découvrira rien qu'il ne sait déjà !"_ répondit Daphné avec verve.

_"Et vous pouvez toujours demander à Prince, il nous a déjà imposé cette discussion. Il sait que vous êtes là ?"_ ajouta Blaise.

_"Prince n'est rien !" _répliqua l'un des Serpentards.

Harry crut comprendre que celui-là se faisait frapper par un autre, sûrement Joris, pour dire une chose pareille après leur entrevue un peu plus tôt.

_"Ah ouai ? Je croyais que vous le suiviez assez fidèlement pourtant ! Vous n'avez donc pas peur des représailles ?"_ railla Théodore avec mépris.

_"Vos gueules ! Cela est entre nous !"_ rugit d'ailleurs Joris.

_"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en contact permanent avec Prince, et il n'y a rien qui ne se passe dans ce château qu'il ne sache pas ! Vos manigances ne pourront le discréditer ou faire tomber le soupçon sur nous, elles ne feront que vous rendre ridicules et méprisés !"_ déclara Blaise avec aplomb.

_"Ca vous plairait bien, hein !"_ grogna un autre septième année.

Seul des ricanements lui répondirent. Harry et Drago s'étaient rapprochés discrètement mais ne s'étaient pas manifestés.

Harry demanda mentalement à Drago :

_"Est-ce qu'on intervient ?"_

_"Théo, Blaise, et Daphné n'apprécieront pas, mais ce serait bien qu'ils ne soient plus inquiétés. Je propose d'attendre, et si ça ne va pas plus loin pour l'instant, ne faisons rien. On pourra toujours en discuter avec eux après et peut-être qu'ils te diront eux-mêmes d'aller foutre une sacrée trouille et une bonne raclée à ces imbéciles congénitaux !"_

Harry sourit et reporta son attention sur la conversation. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'il ressentit venant de Drago : la fierté et la joie qu'Harry lui demande des conseils, son avis, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu décider seul de ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire.

Comme la discussion en effet ne semblait pas s'envenimer davantage, les septièmes années préférant peut-être vérifier, avant de prendre un risque, si leur si menaçant Darren Prince était ou non au courant de l'histoire. Et après avoir bousculé leurs trois interlocuteurs, ils s'en allèrent.

Harry et Drago ne se cachèrent pas sur leur passage, montrant même bien, adossés contre le mur, qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation. Le groupe de Serpentards s'éloigna rapidement sans piper mot.

- Merci, leur dit Théodore quand ils se furent rejoints, merci de ne pas être intervenus.

- Drago l'a conseillé, répondit Harry. Mais si vous avez besoin d'un coup de pouce, avec eux, n'hésitez pas à demander.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Drago déclara alors après un silence:

- En fait, il faut que vous entendiez l'invitation à le faire, ici. C'est même presque une supplication. Darren a avoué plus tôt que s'énerver contre eux était son passe-temps favori, il rêve de trouver des occasions. Bientôt, il va avoir envie de s'en créer…

Tous regardèrent Drago avec une surprise amusée. Ce type d'humour ne lui était pas habituel et ils s'en étonnaient. Harry prit un air innocent avant de rire doucement. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Drago et après avoir salué les autres, ils s'éloignèrent.

- Comment cela se fait-il que Darren ne soit pas complètement sombre et en mode je-réfléchis-trop-pour-faire-ce-qu'il-faut-et-ce-qu'on-attend-de-moi ? finit par lâcher Blaise.

- Je crois que Drago a un effet réellement apaisant sur lui, répondit Daphné en souriant.

- Et puis, il a peut-être trouvé un exutoire, un moyen de relâcher les tensions et tentations… ajouta Théodore.

Blaise garda précautionneusement le silence.

Hermione et lui n'avaient parlé à absolument personne de ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur Drago et Harry dans les cachots la semaine passée. Elle n'en avait pas même parlé à Weasley, et lui n'en avait pas parlé à Théodore.

Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce qu'Harry et Drago faisait avait beau être contestable, apparemment, cela portait aussi des fruits non négligeables.

.

Harry et Drago étaient entrés dans la salle commune, et ils s'apprêtaient à aller dans la chambre du second quand on les appela.

Ils se retournèrent et virent la bande des pro-Voldemort près de la cheminée, là où ils avaient l'habitude de se rassembler. Joris s'était approché de deux jeunes sorciers, et il leur parla.

- Auriez-vous quelques minutes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre mais respectueuse.

Harry hocha la tête et Drago avec lui, rejoignit la bande de jeunes sorciers.

Il n'y avait pas seulement le groupe restreint des septièmes années, il y avait l'ensemble de la bande, et absolument tous avaient des badges de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, même les plus jeunes.

Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil et Drago resta debout, adossé à un pilier de la cheminée.

- Prince, nous avons eu une discussion avec Nott, Zabini, et Greengrass. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs surprise, vous savez donc de quoi nous aimerions vous parler, lança prudemment Joris.

- Je vais nous faire à tous gagner du temps, répondit calmement Harry avec l'assurance qu'il affichait toujours avec eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vent de leurs activités et a douté d'eux en effet, c'est pourquoi il a demandé à la fois à leurs parents et à moi-même de chercher à en savoir plus. Ne vous inquiétez plus d'eux désormais ou de leurs agissements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de profiter de leurs nouvelles… amitiés, avec les fidèles de Potter, et il s'est assuré de leur loyauté à son égard.

La bande chuchota un peu entre eux mais il n'y eut apparemment pas de contestation. Le mot était passé que Prince était véritablement un fidèle et proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et personne n'allait risquer de le contrarier ou de remettre en cause son allégeance.

L'un d'eux se permit cependant une question.

- Ils sont donc des espions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils espionnent les amis de Potter pour le maître ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur demandera des comptes rendus détaillés lorsqu'il en éprouvera le besoin. Pour l'instant il souhaite qu'ils renforcent la confiance des fidèles de Potter en eux pour bientôt les infiltrer réellement. Il ne faut pas mettre en danger leur couverture, donc j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne commettra d'action… irréfléchie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il n'y eu aucune autre réponse que des acquiescements et hochements de tête. Drago glissa une pensée amusée dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_"Tu as parlé comme ton père, à l'instant. La même façon de ralentir et de séparer les mots pour les articuler d'une façon super effrayante !"_

Harry dut se retenir de laisser apparaître sur son visage son rire et son faux désespoir en réalisant que Drago avait raison.

Ayant la bande sous la main, il aborda un autre sujet, profitant de l'occasion.

- Comment les choses se passent-elles pour vous dans la Brigade ?

- Ombrage pense que nous lui sommes plus fidèles à elle qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais nous sommes fiers de la tromper ainsi ! répondit immédiatement un jeune homme qui devait être en sixième année.

- Elle ne se doute de rien, et après son discours hier soir, nous lui avons laissé croire que ses arguments nous avaient atteints et qu'on réfléchirait à la rejoindre pour de bon, compléta un autre.

- Un discours hier soir ? s'enquit Drago.

- Oui, elle nous a rassemblé pour nous donner la liste des élèves à amener dans son bureau aux aurores, et nous a expliqué qu'il allait bientôt être temps de choisir sa véritable allégeance, et de comprendre qui gagnerait cette guerre, expliqua le leader.

- C'est là que nous avons compris qu'elle avait son propre camp et qu'elle voulait diriger le monde et vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta un autre jeune.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et rapidement, quelques pensées.

_"On peut être certains de leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"_ demanda Drago.

_"Je pense que oui, et surtout, je suis certain qu'ils me diront la vérité. Ils ont trop peur et de moi, et des répercussions si Voldemort apprend qu'ils ont essayé de me tromper",_ répondit Harry.

Drago ne releva pas l'ironie de la situation, et Harry revint aux personnes présentes.

- Faites attention, avec Ombrage, à bien jouer le jeu. Faites profil bas si vous n'êtes pas certains de pouvoir la convaincre et la tromper. Si vous pensez qu'on vous surveille, qu'on vous soupçonne, si vous avez des ennuis, faites le moi savoir, et je m'en chargerai.

Drago vit les plus jeunes et même des plus âgés commencer de regarder Harry avec cette lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur de… soulagement, de repos. Cette lueur qui naît lorsqu'on réalise que quelqu'un, quelqu'un de puissant et de capable, prend les choses en main, et que si vous avez du mal avec votre vie, il peut aider à la diriger, parce qu'alors il n'y a plus qu'à le suivre.

Harry hésita une seconde et reprit la parole, d'une voix plus basse et grave, sonnante du commandement.

- Ceux qui sont le plus à l'aise et qu'elle ne surveille pas trop, essayez de tirer des informations, d'entendre ce qu'elle dit à d'autres, de glaner des renseignements. Drago a déjà bien réussi à gagner sa confiance. Si vous apprenez des choses, transmettez-lui. Il saura encore mieux que moi comment classer les informations que vous pourrez rapporter.

Il y eut des regards échangés et puis tous comprirent ce que Darren Prince leur proposait : une part, un rôle, dans la guerre en puissance.

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était bien plus sourde et cette fois la menace la faisait résonner.

- Si l'un de vous décide qu'Ombrage est un meilleur parti, qu'il se décide immédiatement. Et s'il répète un seul mot de nos conversations ou s'il cherche à nous espionner pour son compte, il regrettera de l'avoir fait. Il regrettera le jour où il aura pris cette décision, il regrettera d'avoir vécu jusqu'à ce moment, il regrettera sa vie entière et finira à genoux, me suppliant de la lui prendre. J'en fais le serment…

Harry laissa flotter et rôder parmi tous son aura de magie noire, lourde de sens et de promesses sanglantes.

A cet instant, il sut qu'ils le croyaient au plus profond de leurs êtres. Il sut qu'il les avait intimement convaincus que désormais, ils étaient liés par un contrat magique, un contrat qu'ils regretteraient de trahir s'ils devaient y venir un jour.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ils le croyaient, et c'était cela le plus important.

.

Drago avait la tête un peu ailleurs quand il entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Harry avait été particulièrement… persuasif, avec les autres Serpentards, un peu plus tôt. Mais surtout, Drago était perturbé par quelque chose d'étrange : il avait l'impression qu'Harry ne jouait pas seulement le jeu du leader sur les jeunes fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme s'il essayait vraiment d'en devenir le chef. Comme s'il espérait qu'ils le prendraient pour chef, volontairement. Comme s'il espérait les conduire eux aussi, comme il conduisait déjà les siens.

Drago savait que si son impression était bonne, ca ne signifiait pour Harry uniquement qu'il essayait de faire au mieux pour gagner la guerre, et qu'il essaierait sûrement de faire changer les jeunes de vision des choses et d'état d'esprit au fur et à mesure.

Mais, ce qui dérangeait Drago, c'était la façon dont Harry pouvait présenter les choses, et faire des menaces ainsi. Il avait peur que, plus la guerre avançait, plus Harry prenait de responsabilités et de décisions, plus le désir s'ancrerait en lui de ne plus lâcher le pouvoir acquis, une fois que celui-ci n'aurait plus besoin d'être.

- Etes-vous toujours avec moi Drago ? interrogea Ombrage.

- Mes excuses, madame la directrice.

- Des soucis en tête ?

- Rien de très important…

Elle le regarda sans rien dire et il reprit pleinement son rôle. Il soupira et c'était comme s'il parlait quelque chose de difficile à exprimer.

- Mes parents me déconseillent de trop me rapprocher de vous… fit-il mine d'avouer.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de ce que vos parents pensent. Il est important que vous fassiez ce que vous désirez vous-même. Cessez de suivre les ordres d'un côté ou de l'autre et prenez votre destin en main.

Il y eut un silence et puis Ombrage revint au premier problème.

- Vous pourriez les rassurer en leur rappelant que je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, contre Dumbledore et Potter, répondit Ombrage sans ciller.

- Mais ils ont des doutes, comprenez-vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des soupçons sur votre allégeance et sur vos motivations…

Elle eut un petit rire.

- C'est normal, le contraire serait même étonnant, répondit-elle. Voyez-vous Drago, j'essaie d'obtenir la confiance des deux camps, en leur promettant à tous les deux que je trompe l'autre pour le profit de celui auquel je m'adresse.

- Mais alors, pour qui êtes-vous ? demanda Drago innocemment.

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant, et lui sourit.

- Drago, vous connaissez la réponse, j'en suis certaine. Vous êtes un jeune homme très intelligent.

Elle se mit à parler d'une voix basse mais pleine d'une folle passion.

- Drago… Prenez avec moi le chemin de la grandeur, le chemin de la victoire, et de la paix grâce à un ordre que nous établirons, un contrôle que nous imposerons… Vous n'aurez plus jamais à obéir, les ordres viendront de vous. Vous aurez absolument tout ce que vous désirerez, et personne ne pourra s'opposer à vous…

Il ne répondit pas. Son visage exprima le désir de puissance, la tentation de ce qu'elle offrait, la lueur brûlante pour le pouvoir dans ses yeux.

Elle lui adressa son rictus à elle, et ils burent une gorgée de leur tasse de thé. Elle, convaincue que Drago Malefoy était entièrement dévoué à sa cause. Lui, retenant ses pulsions de victoire sur la femme devant lui.

.

Pendant que Drago était chez Ombrage, Harry, qui avait maintenant réglé ses problèmes avec les élèves de son actuelle Maison, décida de prendre quelques minutes pour lui, et alla discrètement frapper à la porte secrète des appartements cachés de Sirius, Remus, Miss Mint, et Caitlin.

Il fut accueilli par des étreintes affectueuses, et Caitlin lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était contente au début de le voir, et puis il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer sur son épaule.

- Caitlin, Caitlin, qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et elle se blottit contre lui. Les adultes allèrent dans leurs chambres pour les laisser discuter.

- Harry, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, mais… j'ai peur.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se redressa subitement et le regarda avec colère.

- Ne me mens pas, asséna-t-elle d'une voix forte, des larmes toujours sur ses joues, mais le regard brûlant.

Il soupira et s'excusa aussitôt. Il comprenait que la petite fille percevait bien plus que ce qu'on pensait, et surtout, il ne voulait pas lui mentir et la faire se sentir frustrée, comme il avait pu l'être, quand personne ne voulait lui dire la vérité, sous cet affreux prétexte aussi vieux que le monde : « tu es trop jeune ».

- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, lui dit-il en lui souriant doucement. Je voulais surtout te rassurer.

- Raconte-moi, dit-elle à nouveau d'une voix sans appel. Pas tout, mais ce qu'il se passe. Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe et dis-moi ce qu'il va se passer. Personne ne veut me parler. Ils disent que tant que je suis ici, rien ne m'arrivera, et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.

Il vit dans ses yeux sa détermination.

- Mais je peux entendre et sentir quand toi, ou Neville, ou Luna, vous entendez, voyez, sentez des choses qui paraissent encore plus affreuses quand je suis assise sur mon lit et que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni ce que ça veut dire.

Cette fois, sa voix avait résonné d'une supplique, une supplication de ne plus être dans l'ignorance.

- Dis-moi. Dis-moi Harry. Je sais que je suis une petite fille, je sais que je n'ai que dix ans. Je sais aussi que j'ai déjà vu et vécu plus de choses que j'aurais du. Et vous me devez de ne pas me laisser sans savoir en décidant pour moi.

Il la regarda, et sentant l'émotion lui nouer la gorge, il préféra la serrer dans ses bras plutôt que de tenter de répondre.

Elle semblait encore si petite, si fragile et innocente. Il comprenait l'envie de ne rien lui dire. Il comprenait qu'on espère lui faire conserver son ignorance salvatrice. Mais il comprenait, et sûrement mieux que quiconque, son désir à elle de savoir et de comprendre. Et surtout, il comprenait sa frustration de ne pouvoir décider par elle-même ce qu'elle pouvait endurer ou non.

Il le lui devait. Il faisait partie de tout ce qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Il le lui devait. Et si elle ne pouvait être capable de faire face, jamais elle n'aurait été désignée par l'esprit ancestral de l'une des plus grandes sorcières de l'histoire.

Alors il lui raconta. Pas tout, pas tous les détails, il garda des choses vraiment difficiles, parce que malgré sa bonne volonté, elle n'avait vraiment encore que dix ans. Mais il lui parla des différents évènements, il lui parla un peu des différentes idées des différents camps, il lui parla d'Ombrage, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de lui, de leurs idéaux, des idéaux des autres.

Elle lui posait des questions pour comprendre, comprendre cette situation, ces conflits, ces oppositions, cette guerre dont elle faisait partie quoi qu'elle veuille, quoi que quiconque veuille. Elle voulait comprendre pour avoir sa propre opinion, son propre avis.

Elle ne voulait plus être seulement une petite fille effrayée. Elle n'avait que dix ans, mais elle voulait avancer vers la suite de sa vie, au lieu de rester dans cette enfance surprotégée que tous essayaient de lui donner, et qui était déjà évanouie.

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter quand elle bailla, et il l'aida à aller se coucher, restant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Sirius et Remus s'y étaient installés, et ils l'invitèrent à se poser avec eux. Ils discutèrent un peu sans aborder les sujets difficiles, parlant sans rien dire vraiment, pour reposer leurs esprits.

Et puis Remus essaya de parler avec Harry de la situation, des derniers événements, de lui, de son état d'être. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'Harry lui parlerait facilement, profiterait de ses questions pour exprimer ses ressentis, il fut surpris de constater que le jeune homme ne désirait pas s'ouvrir à eux.

Ce pouvait être du à un mal-être et une attitude compréhensible en des temps pareils, mais il réalisait qu'en réalité, Harry ne leur parlait plus, plus vraiment. Et Sirius et lui ne savaient pas si c'était de leur faute, ou si c'était simplement un fait sur lequel ils ne pouvaient agir.

Harry esquiva donc les questions de Remus, ne répondant que peu et évasivement, et orienta la conversation sur des nouvelles idées et stratégies.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler des ombres de son cœur et de son esprit, pas avec eux. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser voir cette part de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses plus grandes faiblesses et désespoirs.

- Comment se passent les entraînements ? demanda-t-il. Il y a encore des gens qui y viennent ?

- Oui bien sûr. Ils ont peur et c'est justement pour cela qu'ils viennent. Ils ne veulent pas rester à trembler dans leurs dortoirs, ils veulent pouvoir résister et se défendre et se battre même pour certains.

Harry resta pensif quelques instants.

- Et bien j'ai une idée… finit-il par murmurer.

.

Le lendemain, samedi, une fois la nuit tombée, dans tout le château des jeunes sorciers sortirent discrètement de leurs dortoirs et se faufilèrent sans bruit, évitant les patrouilles de préfets et de la Brigade, jusqu'au septième étage.

La journée avait été particulièrement bonne pour les Serpentards en général, car ils avaient gagné leur match contre les Serdaigle, le matin-même. Pas de beaucoup, mais avec brillance, car Drago avait attrapé le Vif d'Or dans une cascade assez impressionnante.

Les Serpentards qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs étaient donc particulièrement enorgueillis, et heureusement pour les jeunes sorciers qui devaient les éviter, cherchaient trop à faire la fête entre eux pour voir ce qui se passait sous leur nez.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés dans la Salle sur Demande, Sirius salua les élèves venus avec humour, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et essayer de faire baisser la tension de leurs épaules. Les plus jeunes surtout, semblaient prêts à craquer. Ils venaient aux entraînements pour ne pas baisser les bras, pour ne pas ne rien faire, mais aussi pour se détendre.

Les entraînements étaient leur moment pour faire de la magie, pour sentir qu'ils étaient capable de faire quelque chose, pour être avec des amis et parler de tout sans avoir peur d'être surpris pour des paroles imprudentes.

- Ce soir, nous accueillons un invité surprise ! annonça alors Remus. Avec les derniers évènements et la situation à Poudlard, il a proposé de venir vous voir, pour deux raisons. Vous aider à ne pas perdre espoir, et vous faire une proposition…

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent, les élèves essayant de deviner de qui parlait Remus, et puis le bruit se mit à courir, d'une supposition, une hypothèse emplie d'espoir. L'excitation montait sous les regards amusés de ceux qui étaient au courant.

Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande, avec son apparence, ses traits du Survivant et de leur leader dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il fut reçut par des acclamations de joie.

Les membres de l'Armée du Phénix dans la salle sourirent en voyant tant de réaction, et Harry eut chaud au cœur de voir que son idée avait été une bonne initiative.

Les élèves qui n'étaient pas impliqués dans la guerre, dans de tels temps, commençaient à voir leurs espoirs et courage retomber. Ils n'avaient pas su grand-chose de la bataille qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, il n'y avait pas eu de Chicaneur pour les renseigner, et ils n'avaient eu que des échos peu positifs.

Cela ajouté à l'ambiance de l'école et au pouvoir d'Ombrage grandissant, la motivation avait du mal à être nourrie. C'est pourquoi Harry avait décidé de leur apparaître, pour leur redonner courage.

Ils attendaient un discours, il parla simplement pour le moment, réservant son message pour la fin de la séance.

- Bonsoir à tous, je suis ravi d'être revenu à Poudlard pour vous voir. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma présence, j'ai mon passage secret ! commença-t-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Il y eut des sourires joyeux et les regards tournés vers lui brillaient avec force.

- Je vous parlerai davantage tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, reprenez donc votre entraînement, et je passerai parmi vous.

Sirius et Remus eurent alors le plaisir de voir tous les jeunes sorciers se lancer au maximum dans les exercices qu'ils leur donnèrent.

Harry se baladait, discutait avec ses anciens amis qui n'étaient pas dans l'AP et qui voulaient des nouvelles, donnait des conseils et aidait à s'améliorer. Il en profitait aussi pour repérer les plus combatifs et volontaires, les plus âgés, les plus doués ou à l'aise…

Alors que la fin approchait, Remus proposa à tous, que, inspirés par la présence d'Harry qui avait, très jeune, réussi à former un Patronus complet, ils s'y essaient tranquillement pour terminer l'entraînement.

Tous firent ravis mais peu y parvinrent rapidement. Il y eut cependant de premières brumes argentées et quelles esquisses de formes animales.

Harry demanda l'attention tandis que la séance touchait à sa fin.

- Bravo à tous pour vos efforts, votre travail, et bien sûr merci, pour votre participation et discrétion. Continuez ainsi.

Ils réagirent tous joyeusement.

- Bien, j'aimerais maintenant faire une proposition. Elle est ouverte à tous mais n'est pas une obligation, en aucun sens. Uniquement ceux et celles qui s'y sentiraient prêts, capables, assez forts mentalement et psychologiquement, ainsi que magiquement, peuvent s'y sentir concernés, et pour tous les autres, ce n'est absolument pas grave si vous n'êtes pas ou pas encore dans cette catégorie.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Harry. La plupart devinaient déjà ce qu'il allait proposer, et se demandaient alors s'ils se sentaient prêts à accepter.

- Vous savez très bien que des élèves dans l'école, dont certains parmi vous ce soir, sont actifs dans le conflit contre Voldemort et le nouvel adversaire qui semble apparaître. Vous savez qu'ils sont une organisation avec un nom, vous l'avez lu sans doute dans le Chicaneur il y a quelques mois, vous savez qu'ils agissent secrètement au sein de Poudlard et en dehors dans notre lutte.

Harry laissa quelques secondes de silence.

- Je vous propose ce soir de faire, vous aussi, partie de l'Armée du Phoenix. Je le répète, cela ne s'adresse qu'à ceux qui sauront qu'ils tiendront le cap, ceux qui seront prêts à prendre les engagements les plus forts, pour être certains de ne jamais trahir les autres, ceux qui seront prêts à affronter la violence, les combats, tous les risques que nous prenons déjà, et ceux à venir.

Personne ne parlait, ne chuchotait, ou même ne regardait ailleurs.

Tous n'avaient pas envie de cela, bien sûr, mais tous écoutaient Harry Potter leur parler de la réalité, cette réalité qui avait réellement lieu en dehors de l'école, et qui s'y était faufilée en même temps que Dolores Ombrage.

- Que ceux qui souhaitent nous rejoindre attendent dans la salle, et que les autres retournent à leurs dortoirs. Personne ne sera blâmé pour quitter cette pièce, et je dirais presque, au contraire. Nous ne voulons pas risquer plus de vies, de nos vies encore jeunes et qui sont sensées avoir un long avenir. Nous ne voulons pas risquer plus de proches, ou de souffrance

Harry prit un air plus grave.

- Mais la guerre est là, une vraie, une vraie guerre entre trois grands adversaires. Et nous avons besoin de tous ceux qui voudront se battre à nos côtés, si nous voulons gagner sans que quiconque ne soit perdu sur le chemin de la victoire.

L'atmosphère était lourde de cette réalité qui pesait si fort sur leurs frêles épaules.

- Je vous préviens dès maintenant. Si vous restez, vous serez obligés de signer un parchemin enchanté, qui vous empêchera de révéler les noms, activités, occupations, informations que vous entendrez ce soir et à l'avenir. Si vous restez, vous entrerez définitivement dans cette sphère de risques et de secrets et vous ne pourrez pas en sortir jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

Il baissa encore la voix.

- Si vous restez, vous prenez conscience de vos responsabilités : vous serez actifs au sein de l'Armée du Phoenix, vous prendrez des risques aux côtés de chaque autre avec nous, vous aurez la conscience des risques sur vos familles et proches si vous êtes découverts. Et vous reconnaîtrez ma position de leader de cette organisation.

Harry survola les visages. Certains étaient fermement déterminés, les plus âgés principalement, d'autres plus indécis, et puis il y avait de nombreux visages déterminés à ne pas rester et risquer autant.

Il les comprenait. Il les enviait, presque. Pas tant que ça, juste un léger pincement au cœur.

Comme Harry ne parlait plus, les jeunes sorciers comprirent qu'il était temps de choisir. Une grande partie quitta la salle, et certains vinrent le saluer avant de partir.

Il resta finalement quand même une quinzaine de jeunes.

Il y avait Colin Crivey et deux amis à lui, Gryffondors de son année. Harry aurait bien voulu leur dire de partir, les trouvant trop jeunes, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire étant donné que Ginny était de leur année, et était bien présente.

En revanche en apercevant Denis Crivey qui essayait de rester discrètement avec une Serdaigle du même âge, Harry n'hésita pas un instant à les renvoyer. Gentiment, mais fermement.

Tous les autres étaient des cinquième, sixième, et septième années.

Harry sourit en voyant Seamus et Dean, bien décidés à participer, et il fut content de les voir. Fred et Georges discutaient joyeusement avec Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan leur grand ami, qui venaient aux entraînements depuis le début et aidaient souvent les plus jeunes qui avaient des problèmes avec Ombrage.

Su Li, de Serdaigle, la meilleure amie de Lisa, était là elle aussi, et bien qu'un peu intimidée peut-être, elle semblait toutefois déterminée à faire sa place. A côté des deux jeunes filles, deux garçons de Serdaigle, l'un de sixième année, l'autre de septième année, deux frères, discutaient en observant les autres présents.

Wayne Hopkins de Poufsouffle, ami d'Ernie, discutait avec lui et un couple de septième année de leur Maison.

Harry était un peu en retrait avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et Remus, tandis que les membres actuels de l'AP parlaient avec leurs potentiels futurs 'collègues'.

Ils discutèrent à voix basse des personnes qui étaient restées.

- Pour les Gryffondors, j'étais certain que Seamus et Dean nous rejoindraient, et je suis sûr qu'ils feront d'excellents membres de l'AP, commença Ron, approuvé d'Harry. Colin, c'était inévitable. Je crois que ses amis s'appellent Matthew et Sam, je ne sais pas s'ils sont fiables ou s'ils sont autant surexcités que Colin. Ils sont sans doute très motivés mais il ne faudrait pas que leur enthousiasme soit… un problème.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais tu te souviens, au début, Justin et Anthony manquaient de maturité dans les moments importants, et maintenant, ils savent quand être sérieux et concentrés, et ils font du très bon boulot, répondit Harry.

- Une bonne bataille et quelques cadavres, et vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter d'eux ! lança Sirius en riant.

Les regards noirs et réprobateurs qu'il reçut en retour lui firent comprendre que sa blague était de très mauvais goût. Tournant des yeux innocents vers Remus tandis que les jeunes reprenaient leurs observations, il promit silencieusement de se tenir tranquille.

- Fred et Georges nous avaient parlé de Lee et d'Angelina et ils ont apparemment essayé de faire des choses pour aider, même sans être dans notre groupe, il était assez logique qu'ils décident de rester, continua Hermione. Ils sont en septième année, ils sont fiables et forts magiquement, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient avec nous désormais.

- Tout à fait, confirma Harry. C'est bien qu'on ait d'avantage de plus âgés et avancés. Vous connaissez les Poufsouffles qui discutent avec Ernie ?

- Wayne Hopkins, il est de notre année, on l'a déjà croisé, répondit Hermione. Ernie et lui sont très amis, et son père est Moldu. Ca explique en partie son camp, et son envie de participer peut trouver son origine dans sa personnalité profondément altruiste et engagée. Il veut faire de la politique.

Sans s'arrêter, la jeune fille continua.

- Les deux autres sont Julia Handy et Charles McClagen. Ils sont en couple depuis qu'ils sont en troisième année, et bien partis pour obtenir d'excellents ASPIC. Ils veulent travailler dans l'humanitaire, et voyager dans les pays pauvres pour aider les plus démunis. Ils sont, bien sûr, complètement défavorables aux idéologies de nos adversaires, et j'imagine que leurs envies professionnelles et personnelles expliquent qu'ils nous rejoignent ce soir.

Les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Hermione et la fixèrent tandis qu'elle rosissait. Ron finit par lâcher :

- Géniale. Tout simplement géniale. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est géniale ?

Harry sourit, assez impressionné lui aussi.

- Est-ce que tu en sais autant sur les Serdaigles également ?

Hermione rosit davantage, leur faisant comprendre que oui, en effet :

- Su Li est dans la classe de Lisa, elles sont très amies, et Su a du vouloir suivre l'engagement de Lisa. Elle n'est pas très douée pour les sortilèges d'attaque et n'est pas très vindicative. En revanche, elle possède un esprit de stratégie et déduction assez impressionnant, et une logique souvent imparable. Elle est assez sage, comme une Serdaigle, et elle n'a pas honte de ses faiblesses, considérant que ses points forts les valent largement.

Désignant ensuite les deux autres Serdaigles un peu reculés, elle continua :

- Patrick Hampton, sixième année. Il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme Batteur en deuxième et troisième année, a arrêté après une blessure au bras qui l'empêche de jouer correctement. Pour compenser, il a fait pas mal de sport, et comme il aime toujours autant le Quidditch, il veut faire des études poussées dans la recherche sur les balais, les techniques, l'histoire du jeu, etc, et travailler dans ce milieu.

Harry releva qu'il avait en effet l'air en très bonne forme physique, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

- Pour ce qui est de ses convictions, ses deux parents sont Moldus, et il aime se battre pour ce qu'il veut protéger et conserver, continua Hermione.

Elle passa à l'autre Serdaigle inconnu.

- Thomas Sprankle, septième année, préfet. Directeur du Club d'Echec, il a été plusieurs années une sorte d'intello solitaire, jusqu'en cinquième année, durant laquelle il a commencé de prendre des responsabilités scolaires et de loisirs, et a pris de l'assurance. Il est extrêmement intelligent et cultivé, il a écrit plusieurs articles historiques.

Ron regardait sa petite amie avec une admiration qui faisait sourire tout le monde.

- Au départ, il avait placé son opinion contre Voldemort parce que c'était la meilleure déduction logique issue de ses connaissances et de l'Histoire, continua Hermione. Mais en en réalité, ses convictions sont les mêmes que les nôtres. J'imagine qu'il a décidé de rester ce soir parce qu'il a envie d'agir. Et puis je crois qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir vécu en France pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, parce qu'il aurait adoré être un Résistant. D'où son envie de nous rejoindre je pense.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette description.

- J'espère qu'il ne posera pas trop de problèmes, murmura-t-il. Je veux dire, qu'il n'aille pas jouer les héros, dans son rêve d'honneurs à résister, ou quoi. Et j'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre à tout mélodramatiser…

Le silence qui suivit l'intrigua. Il regarda les autres qui détournèrent les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponses…

- Oh, vous trouvez que c'est ce que je fais ?!

Sirius étouffa un rire et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Harry se renfrogna et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

- Tu feras attention par contre, il aime bien diriger un peu, alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous monter la tête l'un contre l'autre… Il faudra que tu ne sois pas trop brusque s'il a tendance à chercher la direction…

Harry resta bouche-bée.

- Mais il apprendra à rester à sa place ! réagit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Personne ne fit de remarques mais les lèvres pincées par les efforts pour ne pas rire n'améliorèrent pas son état.

Remus eut la présence d'esprit de changer de sujet.

- Tu vas leur parler maintenant ?

- Je préviens Drago qu'il peut venir avec les autres dans cinq minutes, et j'arrive.

Tout le monde se rassembla, et après avoir mentalement échangé quelques mots avec Drago, Harry prit la parole.

- Avant de vous donner davantage d'informations, vous allez devoir tous signer le parchemin qu'Hermione va vous faire passer. Il est enchanté pour que vous soyez dans l'incapacité physique de dévoiler quoi que ce soit, c'est une mesure de sécurité des plus élémentaires.

Personne n'émit d'objection, ils comprenaient l'importance de ce dans quoi ils avaient décidé d'entrer.

- Je souhaite également vous prévenir, avant qu'ils n'entrent, que des Serpentards sont avec nous. Que vous soyez prévenus : leur loyauté est indiscutable. Et si vous aviez des doutes, ils ont signé le parchemin eux aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux aucun soupçon, aucun regard suspicieux, aucune remarque. Est-ce clair ?

Les nouveaux acquiescèrent en échangeant des regards. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Harry devenait aussi autoritaire sur le sujet… et ils commencèrent vite à comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils virent Drago Malefoy entrer dans la salle, ils eurent bien du mal à respecter la consigne expressément prononcée par Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

Drago, Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné avaient reçu la mission d'essayer de recruter également parmi les Serpentards, et bien entendu, uniquement envers des personnes dont ils étaient certains que leur parler ne les trahirait pas, et qui pourraient être intéressés.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et Harry vit qu'une fille de leur année les accompagnait. Il s'agissait de Tracey, la grande amie de Daphné. Ses parents étaient sang-purs et partageaient les idées de Voldemort, mais elle n'était pas du même avis.

Drago expliqua rapidement à Harry que c'était elle qui était venue voir Daphné pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'engager davantage dans le camp contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pensait avoir pris un énorme risque, ne pouvant être certaine de l'allégeance de Daphné, mais elle avait été ravie et soulagée de voir qu'elle avait bien fait de lui parler.

Harry alla la voir et la remercia, et elle sembla légèrement intimidée devant lui, comme si elle ne savait pas s'il la croirait sincère ou s'il la renverrait en lui jetant un sort.

Il le sentit et essaya de la mettre davantage en confiance, et puis lui demanda de signer à son tour le parchemin, ce qu'elle fit sans une once d'hésitation avant de lui affirmer à voix haute et claire ses opinions dans le conflit.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa lui fit comprendre qu'il la croyait, et elle sentit une chaleur agréable traverser sa poitrine. Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, pour elle-même, et elle ne regretterait pas.

Sirius et Remus quittèrent la pièce à ce moment, estimant que les jeunes allaient se débrouiller. Certains parmi les nouveaux, non habitués à travailler avec les Serpentards, et surtout particulièrement surpris de voir Drago Malefoy parmi eux, restaient silencieux mais leurs regards étaient mal à l'aise.

Harry décida de clarifier certains points.

- Maintenant que vous avez tous signé et que vous connaissez les visages de tous les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix, vous allez pouvoir apprendre un grand nombre de choses. Mais avant que quelques autres et moi-même ne nous lancions dans un cours sur l'Armée du Phénix, continua-t-il dans un sourire, vous allez découvrir l'un de nos plus grands secrets.

Des frissons d'excitations parcoururent les jeunes sorciers en l'entendant parler. Il sourit avec un air mystérieux et discrètement, sans que personne ne puisse voir sa façon de faire, changea son apparence.

Des cris de surprise furent échappés en voyant Harry Potter le Survivant et héros contre Voldemort se changer en Darren Prince, grand Serpentard et considéré comme le nouveau bras droit du mage noir.

Quelques anciens de l'AP rirent devant le côté légèrement mélodramatique.

- Je me présente, Harry James Darren Potter Prince ! lança Harry en souriant.

Tout le monde se mit un peu à parler en même temps, et des exclamations s'élevèrent de tous côtés.

Harry eut un peu de mal, mais il parvint enfin à ramener l'attention. Il entreprit alors, avec quelques autres, de raconter aux nouveaux l'ensemble des informations et comptes rendus de l'Armée du Phoenix.

Harry commença lourdement en parlant directement de l'intrigue majeure et du nœud de cette guerre. Il essaya de présenter les choses de façon ordonnée pour que tout soit clair.

Il commença par parler de l'opposition entre les deux grandes puissances magiques ancestrales, et en vint ainsi à évoquer leurs Champions, ici, Voldemort et lui.

Ceci l'amena à parler du Rituel, de ses deux utilisations possibles, permettant ou bien de détruire Voldemort, ou bien de le rendre réellement invincible et immortel, et expliqua globalement le fonctionnement, par des symboles, des objets, et des phrases rituelles, ainsi bien sûr que des Héritiers des Fondateurs.

Il parla de Caitlin, de Neville, de Luna, et du mystérieux héritier de Serpentard, du lien qui s'était établit, et du risque qu'il se défasse tant que les quatre héritiers ne seraient pas tous entièrement liés à un seul Champion.

Il parla ensuite du schéma aux termes latins, qui indiquait la formation des deux armées opposées, mais ne fit que survoler cette partie, manquant encore d'informations, et ne voulant pas s'étendre sur sa relation avec Drago pour l'instant.

Les anciens de l'AP n'en savaient pas tant que ça eux-mêmes. Tous surent simplement que Harry était le Dux et Princeps, celui qui guide et celui qui dirige, et que Voldemort était le Rex, le roi avec la nuance de tyran.

Ils surent aussi Drago et Harry étaient magiquement liés en plus de leurs sentiments, et ils apprirent rapidement que, par opposition aux Mangemorts, certains d'entre eux, peut-être tous, créeraient sans doute un jour prochain eux aussi un lien magique avec Harry, et qu'alors, ils seraient nommés Amari. Mais comme même Harry n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, il ne s'y attarda pas.

Après avoir laissé les jeunes sorciers réfléchir et discuter sur ce bloc d'informations, Hermione reprit en revenant sur l'Armée du Phoenix en particulier. Elle évoqua globalement leur façon de fonctionner et les règles de base, rappelant les consignes de sécurité, possibilités, et interdictions, et fit un point sur les procédés magiques de protection et sécurité, indiquant Ginny avec elle pour ces questions.

Ron parla de Godric's Hollow et de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dessus : la façon d'y voyager, le grenier, les utilisations possibles etc, et annonça qu'Harry et lui emmèneraient visiter, découvrir, et surtout, poser leur empreinte magique sur les protections de la Maison, dans la semaine à venir.

Théodore parla alors des différentes opérations qu'ils avaient menés jusqu'alors, évoquant au passage le système des paires, des partenaires, relatant et résumant les sorties qu'ils avaient effectués et leur déroulement. Il indiqua Ernie, Daphné, et Lisa, avec lui-même, pour ces points et informations s'ils avaient des questions, et en temps que référents en matière de stratégie.

Neville prit alors la parole pour expliquer le fonctionnement du Chicaneur, les types d'articles et d'informations, les façons de le transmettre et de le faire passer ainsi que ses camouflages, et rappela que les référents pour le journal étaient lui-même, Justin, Anthony, et Luna.

Fred et Georges firent ensuite un petit point sur les différents gadgets qu'ils possédaient et leurs utilisations selon les situations.

Drago enchaîna en faisant un point sur les doubles jeux, qui était infiltré auprès de qui et de quelle manière. Il expliqua ce que croyaient le groupe d'élèves pro-Voldemort, ce que croyait Voldemort, ce que croyait Ombrage, et fit une mise au point sur qui avait quel discours à tenir avec qui, pour s'assurer que personne n'échappe de paroles malencontreuses. Il rappela ensuite que Blaise et lui étaient à disposition pour rafraîchir la mémoire sur ces questions.

Ils avaient décidé de faire parler plusieurs personnes afin que les nouveaux voient que même si Harry avait le commandement, il n'était pas le chef absolu.

De même, tous avaient parlé ou avaient été évoqués comme référents ou responsables, afin d'informer les nouveaux venus que ce n'était pas par sa Maison qu'on était définis au sein de l'Armée du Phoenix, mais par ses capacités individuelles, par ce qu'on pouvait apporter au groupe, afin de montrer que tout le monde était impliqué et acteur.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, et cela produisit également un autre effet espéré : les Serpentards étaient bien moins regardés avec suspicion qu'à leur arrivée.

Harry termina par les secrets qui concernaient moins directement l'Armée du Phoenix.

- Merci à tous pour votre attention, commença-t-il. Vous avez un peu reçu toutes les informations d'un seul coup, mais c'était pour vous faire vous rendre compte, et pour que vous attrapiez le train en marche. Vous pouvez reposer des questions ou redemander des détails à tout moment, bien entendu.

En effet, certains avaient l'air un peu perdus.

- Avant de vous laisser partir, quelques dernières petites choses sur lesquelles nous voulions vous mettre dans la confidence, un peu comme un cadeau de bienvenue !

Harry souriait, détendu, et malgré les discours chargés qui avaient précédé, les jeunes sorciers se sentaient également assez tranquilles.

- Vous avez donc découvert que je suis le fameux Darren Prince, arrivé à la rentrée. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ressemble au professeur Rogue et pourquoi j'ai été présenté comme son neveu. Qu'aurais-je bien pu vouloir avoir à faire avec lui, en effet, alors qu'il est notoire que nous nous détestons cordialement ? Tout d'abord, sachez que c'est une très bonne couverture, Voldemort ne pensera pas venir me chercher sous son nez. Mais il y a une autre raison.

Tous ceux qui ne savaient pas étaient particulièrement intrigués.

- Je vous dévoile cette information parce que vous avez signé un serment littéralement inviolable, mais jamais je ne l'aurais fait sinon. Ce que vous allez apprendre ne peut être dévoilé sous aucun prétexte à quiconque, des vies sont en jeu.

Les regards intrigués se teintèrent d'inquiétude. Qu'allait-il donc leur apprendre ?

- Peu de personnes le savent, mais ma mère avait une relation amoureuse avec le professeur Rogue. Elle s'est mariée avec James Potter pour couvrir cette relation et éloigner les soupçons qui se posaient sur son véritable amant.

Des lueurs s'allumèrent dans les yeux de ceux qui étaient en train de comprendre…

- Severus Rogue est mon père biologique, déclara enfin Harry.  
Un silence de plomb suivit, qui fit sourire les jeunes qui étaient déjà au courant.

Soudain Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en pleuraient. Ron se mit à rire avec eux et lança :

- J'ai eu exactement la même réaction quand je l'ai appris !

- Oui, je me souviens ! confirma Harry en souriant. Hermione jouait la mère poule et toi tu étais écroulé.

Hermione fit semblant d'être outrée par ce commentaire.

Les paroles reprirent entre tous. Ceux qui connaissaient moins Harry et sa relation houleuse avec le professeur Rogue étaient amusés, n'ayant jamais imaginé Rogue comme père de famille, et surtout pas du Survivant, mais ils restaient plus discrets. En revanche ceux qui avaient plus l'habitude de côtoyer l'un ou l'autre parlaient vivement et avec un amusement qu'ils ne cachaient pas, les uns avec les autres.

Drago vint vers Harry et ils parlèrent discrètement.

- En comptant tout le monde, nous sommes trente maintenant, dit Drago.

- C'est vraiment pas mal, on a plus que doublé de nombre, répondit Harry. On va pouvoir être encore plus efficaces et actifs, je suis ravi.

- Je suis content aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'on a une vraie légitimité, murmura Drago en regardant vers les autres. Je veux dire… c'était déjà le cas, mais en voyant toutes ces personnes…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

Drago eut un petit sourire et Harry effleura ses doigts.

Il redemanda rapidement l'attention, et ne déclara que quelques mots de remerciement à nouveau, avant d'annoncer que la séance était terminée, indiquant à tous qu'ils auraient une vraie réunion le lendemain en fin de matinée.

Au programme de cette réunion : mise à plat des allégeances et double jeux de chaque camp, compte-rendu des forces de chaque côté, et surtout, lancement des discussions et plans de sauvetage, pour Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Triple Jeux Et Double Faces_****] : **

Je réfléchissais au fait qu'on voit dans ce chapitre les différentes alliances et attitudes des uns et des autres, et j'ai fini par avoir en tête l'idée de double jeu, et de double visage. J'en suis arrivée à ce titre par une envie de jouer un peu avec les mots.

Le Triple fait référence aux trois camps. Jeux indiquent les personnages joués par ceux qui prétendent être autres qu'ils ne sont. Double est pour ceux qui font semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, les discours officiels différents des réelles convictions, et pour Ombrage qui joue sur les deux camps. Et Faces est pour l'idée du visage montré, du visage caché, de l'apparence qui change, des apparences trompeuses.

La structure du titre fait également ces amalgames : il y a une construction répétée en parallèle, avec d'abord un mot de nombre, au singulier mais qui exprime un pluriel, et ensuite un nom au pluriel. Cette construction est donc deux fois, et les deux morceaux sont reliés par un troisième élément, la coordination 'et'.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre : **

Ombrage agit à la fois terriblement et en dirigeante compréhensive, pour mieux manipuler les jeunes élèves. Mais elle ne se rend pas assez compte que son petit jeu est trop clair pour la plupart, en particulier pour ceux qui suivent Harry. Et elle est complètement aveugle de ceux qui suivent véritablement Voldemort.

Pourquoi la rendre aussi peu éclairée ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de si intelligent. Elle a ses idées, elle a du pouvoir, elle sait comment faire peur, comment manipuler, mais elle est tellement imbue d'elle-même qu'elle ne voit pas vraiment les autres. Et elle est aussi beaucoup trop inexpérimentée pour réaliser que tout est plus compliqué que ce qu'elle croit.

Harry va mieux, se contrôle mieux, redevient lui-même, mais tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement n'a pas disparu. Et les traces qui semblent rester sont celles d'un certain goût pour le pouvoir et le contrôle. Drago a raison de s'en inquiéter, mais on peut espérer que cela n'est dû qu'à la situation et la guerre.

Pour ce qui est de la 'romance' Rogue/McGonagall, je répète, ce n'est pas une nouvelle grande histoire d'amour, ou une future nouvelle famille recomposée. Bien sûr, les jeunes voient les choses ainsi, parce qu'ils n'ont pas toutes les informations. Moi je les ai, et je préfère préciser les choses avant que les lecteurs ne s'échauffent à voir Severus retrouver l'amour.

Ce qui n'est donc pas le cas. Il s'agit plutôt, comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, d'une envie d'affection entre ces deux personnages, qui sont très seuls tous les deux malgré tout, et qui s'apprécient, et apprécient passer des moments plus doux ensembles.

J'ai profité des nouveaux à l'Armée du Phénix pour faire un petit rappel et récapitulatif de toutes les informations sur l'intrigue.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment Ombrage sera-t-elle stoppée ? Que va-t-elle faire ensuite ? Qui va-t-elle avantager en premier pour prendre totalement le pouvoir ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort _(Tome 7) : Harry arrive dans la Salle sur Demande occupée par les élèves qui résistent aux Mangemorts professeurs à Poudlard, et est accueilli avec grand enthousiasme.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Sur Comment Faire Cuire Une Grenouille_], les intentions, objectifs, et actions des différents camps seront clarifiés à nouveau, pour comprendre et décider quoi faire, un plan sera dressé pour essayer de libérer Dumbledore, et Harry ira visiter un peu sa famille…


	39. Chap38-SurCommentFaireCuireUneGrenouille

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Ombrage tente de manipuler les deux camps pour les amener à s'allier à elle contre l'autre, mais reste aveugle à ceux qui prétendent être de son côté.

Elle règne durement à Poudlard, tandis que Voldemort reste une menace constante, mais cela entraîne davantage de jeunes sorciers à rejoindre l'Armée du Phénix, dont les effectifs se retrouvent doublés.

Il semblerait que Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall entretiennent une relation plus privée, au grand désespoir d'Harry, mais ce qui fait plutôt bien rire ses amis.

Si Harry n'est plus aussi sombre que les derniers temps, Drago s'inquiète toutefois de sa tendance à apprécier le pouvoir qu'il a sur les autres, et à chercher à tout contrôler.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche 24 mars matin au vendredi 29 mars après-midi

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 38 – Sur Comment Faire Cuire Une Grenouille**

.

Drago se réveilla doucement, et chercha instinctivement Harry à côté de lui. Son bras retombant sur le matelas le fit s'éveiller complètement et il se redressa.

Non seulement Harry n'était plus là, mais les draps étaient déjà presque froids. Drago grogna et s'obligea à se lever. Il attendait avec grande impatience le jour où son compagnon pourrait se permettre de dormir des nuits complètes et resterait dans son lit jusqu'au plus tard de la matinée.

Dans la Grande Salle, quelques personnes déjeunaient. Il était assez tôt encore, et la plupart des élèves aimaient profiter du dimanche matin. Drago alla s'installer à côté de Théodore, qui se levait toujours tôt.

Ils se saluèrent silencieusement et déjeunèrent sans discuter, tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Lorsque Blaise arriva, il mit rapidement un peu plus d'animation à table. Drago resta un peu, même après avoir terminé de manger, appréciant tranquillement l'ambiance légère de la discussion qu'entretenaient Blaise, Daphné, et Tracey à côté de Théodore et lui.

Ils discutaient de rendez-vous et Blaise donnait son avis sur les garçons qu'énonçaient les filles, comme si rien ne se passait en dehors du château. Drago trouvait cela fort apaisant.

- Alexis Riley est définitivement le garçon parfait, disait Tracey. Il est à Serdaigle, ce qui est tout à fait acceptable, et il est vraiment très intelligent.

- En plus, c'est un septième année, renchérissait Daphné. Il est vraiment mature… et tellement sexy !

- Bon, en tant que garçon, je n'ai pas d'avis sur son niveau de charme sur la gente féminine, mais je veux bien vous accorder le reste, répondait Blaise. Mais Daphné, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de garçon trop parfait ?

- J'ai le droit de le trouver sexy sans avoir envie d'une relation avec lui, répliqua Daphné. Tracey est ma meilleure amie, c'est mon devoir de complimenter le garçon qui lui plaît !

Blaise et Tracey rirent. Drago sourit. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement regardé ce Riley, mais il voyait qui c'était, et il était assez d'accord lui aussi. Bien sûr rien ne valait à quel point Harry pouvait être sexy quand il le séduisait, ou même quand il s'énervait, mais Drago n'avouerait jamais cela à voix haute…

"_Et en pensées ?_"

Drago sursauta.

"_C'est malin !_" répondit-il à la voix d'Harry qui avait retentit dans sa tête. "_Oublie ce que j'ai dit, c'était privé !_"

"_Trop tard… D'accord, je m'excuse pour avoir entendu quelque chose qui ne m'était pas adressé, mais j'étais justement sur le point de te parler, et tu as pensé ça au même moment alors…_"

"_Arrête tes excuses… _"

Drago ne savait pas qu'on pouvait grogner en pensée... Mais leurs voix étaient en réalité exactement comme s'ils se parlaient en face l'un de l'autre.

"_Au fait, tu pourrais parler de Lancelot à Daphné, avec Blaise ? Tu sais, ta mère avait dit qu'ils pourraient essayer de se voir ?_" lança Harry en changeant de sujet.

"_Pourquoi pas… De quoi tu voulais me parler ?_"

"_Oh, je voulais savoir si tu te sentais en état de faire un entraînement ?_"

"_Tu veux dire, notre entraînement ?_" Voulut confirmer Drago en sentant sa bonne humeur disparaître.

"_Oui_" répondit Harry simplement et en essayant de rester neutre, ressentant immédiatement le changement d'état d'esprit de Drago.

Drago garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant. Il apprécia de sentir qu'Harry se tenait loin de ses pensées, ne restant qu'à portée de communication.

Il finit par répondre :

"_D'accord. Mais laisse-moi discuter encore un peu avec eux. Je vais lancer le sujet de ton cousin._"

"_Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors !_"

Drago pouvait presque voir Harry lui sourire affectueusement et alors que celui-ci quittait son esprit, il demanda :

"_Tu ne veux pas venir ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas déjeuné en plus…_"

"_J'arrive…_" répondit immédiatement Harry.

Drago sourit. Il releva la tête et vit que Théodore le regardait avec un rictus moqueur. Il l'ignora.

Harry pas hésité à répondre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait avoir été en train de faire mais il aimait l'idée qu'Harry aie accepté sans discuter, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

- Au fait Daphné, vous m'avez fait penser à quelque chose, dont ma mère m'a parlé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, s'adressa Drago à la jeune fille.

- Oui ? répondit-elle aimablement.

- Tu sais comment ma mère peut être, surtout quand on parle de relations, de mariages et d'associations de familles… commença-t-il prudemment.

- Oh, à qui veut-elle me marier maintenant ? rit Daphné.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Elle a plus souvent discuté avec ma mère de mes potentiels bons partis que de n'importe quel autre sujet, raconta-t-elle en riant toujours.

Drago annonça alors sans attendre :

- Elle pensait à Lancelot Nimwë, dit-il.

- Le Lancelot de ma famille ? réagit Blaise.

Il sembla réfléchir, et puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Oh, mais oui, c'est une super idée en réalité ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ? se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

Ils levèrent la tête et accueillirent Darren avec bonne humeur. Il s'assit à côté de Drago en laissant glisser tendrement sa main dans son dos, et Drago sourit rêveusement à nouveau.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Harry amicalement.

- Bien sûr ! On parlait de Lancelot Nimwë, le jeune frère de ma mère, raconta Blaise, ignorant qu'Harry était en réalité au courant de la conversation. Tu l'as rencontré je crois, au Nouvel An, chez Drago.

- Oui, je vois bien de qui il s'agit. C'est lui qui m'a fait ma nouvelle garde-robe. C'était épique, il a débarqué au manoir Prince, ignorant complètement Rogue qui fulminait, et a brûlé tous mes anciens habits qui ne lui plaisaient pas ! raconta Harry en riant à ce souvenir.

Drago le regarda fixement, l'air un peu absent. Harry ne riait pas souvent en dehors de leurs moments à tous les deux, ou avec d'autres que Caitlin, ou Ron son meilleur ami.

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit trop perturbé par d'autres choses et qu'il se sentait détendu. Ne pouvant résister à la curiosité, Drago essaya de voir dans l'esprit d'Harry ce qui l'avait mis de bonne humeur.

Harry le piégea gentiment en focalisant ses pensées sur un devoir à rendre lundi, et Drago fut complètement surpris de la farce qu'il venait de lui jouer. Il eut un sourire un peu bizarre, intrigué, mais se résigna à attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux pour reprendre ses investigations…

Pendant ce temps, Blaise parlait de Lancelot à Daphné et Tracey.

- Il possède une grande entreprise de mode qui fonctionne dans le monde sorcier mais aussi chez les Moldus. Leur siège principal est à Londres et cet été, ils en ont inauguré un deuxième à Paris, et leur prochaine étape est Berlin, vantait-il.

- J'ai entendu parler de lui comme un séducteur, mit Daphné immédiatement en avant, sans montrer si elle était ou non impressionnée par l'activité professionnelle de Lancelot.

- C'est vrai, mais ça devrait t'intéresser justement ! répliqua Blaise.

Devant les airs intrigués qui lui furent lancés, il expliqua, sûr de lui.

- C'est un challenge, comme tu les aimes chère Daphné : la mission est de lui faire oublier toutes les autres femmes !

Tout le monde rit. Blaise continua.

- Et si tu mets ça de côté, je suis certain que tu l'apprécierais. Sérieusement. Il aime plaisanter, il te ferait rire. Tu jouerais les femmes supérieures et inaccessibles et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour te séduire, et je sais que tu adorerais ça.

Daphné rougit et prit un air innocent.

- Et tu découvrirais qu'il y a bien plus en lui que l'humour, pour charmer les femmes : il n'a pas monté son entreprise avec des sourires, il a beaucoup travaillé pour qu'elle arrive aussi rapidement là où elle en est aujourd'hui. Et il a toujours de grandes idées originales et créatrices, et pas seulement dans son domaine, mais pour un peu tout. Je me souviens quand on était plus jeunes, on l'entendait souvent murmurer d'un air absent des "Et si… ?", se lançant dans des idées complètement folles. Oh, et il a écrit un roman poétique aussi.

Drago et Harry regardaient Blaise avec surprise.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry. Je ne savais pas tout cela sur lui…

- Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup vu, vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé encore j'imagine, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Rogue ne t'a rien raconté sur lui ?

- Il ne l'aime pas, il trouve que c'est un gamin immature, et il s'énerve dès qu'il le voit… expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi Rogue aurait raconté à Darren des choses sur Lancelot? s'étonna Tracey.

- Parce que Rogue est le cousin de ma mère, répondit Blaise, et donc cousin aussi des frères et sœurs de ma mère, dont Lancelot.

- Tu es cousin avec le professeur Rogue ?! réagit Tracey en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui, et comme Darren est de la famille de Rogue, on est des cousins un peu éloignés ! répondit Blaise à nouveau.

Daphné ne savait pas non plus que Rogue et Blaise étaient de la même famille, et Tracey et elle se mirent à piailler avec agitation sur le sujet, et avec exagération, faisant soupirer et sourire les garçons.

- Je ne dis pas que je suis intéressée, mais j'avoue être un peu intriguée, avoua Daphné, revenant sur le sujet de Lancelot. J'accepterais bien de le rencontrer, mais pas toute seule, ça ressemblerait trop à un rendez-vous, et on ne s'est jamais vus, ça serait bizarre.

- Pourquoi pas l'inviter à notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ? proposa Tracey. Ombrage n'a pas encore supprimé ces après-midi.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Blaise. Et Tracey, tu veux qu'on essaie de faire venir Alexis Riley ?

Il se pencha vers elle.

- J'ai des contacts à Serdaigle, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

C'était de l'humour, mais tout le monde pensa à ce qu'il sous-entendait : ils pouvaient demander aux Serdaigles de l'AP de les aider. Tracey rosit mais ne refusa pas l'idée.

- Darren et Drago, vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Daphné.

- Ca me tente bien, et ça me fera plaisir de revoir Lancelot, répondit Harry en souriant.

Drago hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Blaise se tourna vers Théodore.

- Théo, notre mission d'ici là est de trouver une fille à l'autre pour qu'on ne soit pas tous seuls, d'accord ?

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'en fiche moi, je ne cherche personne… déclara-t-il.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, se renfrogna Blaise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, nous on veut bien t'aider à emmener quelqu'un pour notre sortie ! réagit aussitôt Daphné, Tracey hochant la tête. Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir et finit par avouer.

- Su… murmura-t-il dans un soupir théâtralisé.

- Su Li, Serdaigle, de notre année ? confirma Daphné.

Blaise hocha la tête, son regard se faisant rêveur, un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres. Les autres rirent de le voir ainsi et Daphné et Tracey se mirent aussi à discuter de stratégie pour parler à la jeune fille. Comme elle était dans l'AP, il serait plus facile d'aider Blaise à la côtoyer et à lui parler…

Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda silencieusement s'il voulait y aller maintenant. La Grande Salle était bien remplie désormais, et les autres partaient aussi pour leurs propres occupations.

Harry et Drago quittèrent la salle à leur tour et avancèrent tranquillement. Harry attrapa rapidement la main de Drago et ils déambulèrent sans chercher à aller ou que ce soit pour le moment.

- Tu étais où ce matin ? demanda Drago en essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air inquisiteur.

- Je suis allé voler un peu, juste quand le soleil se levait, ca m'a bien détendu. Et je suis allé ensuite à la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire cet après-midi. Hermione était là, on s'est isolés quelque part, mais il n'y avait personne de toute façon, et ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter un peu avec elle, même si c'était surtout sur nos devoirs à rendre.

- C'est pour ça que tu es de bonne humeur, ou il y a autre chose ? demanda Drago doucement.

- Non, rien de plus. J'ai simplement bien commencé la journée, c'était très apaisant. Entre ça et la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir avec les autres, j'ai presque l'impression que tout ce qui se passe d'autre n'est pas la réalité.

Drago ne répondit pas, connaissant ce sentiment.

- Et puis, continua Harry, tu faisais de beaux rêves… quand tu passes une bonne nuit, je me sens toujours bien le matin.

Harry souriait tranquillement et Drago se sentit revigoré. Il trouvait ça très bien pour Harry que celui-ci puisse trouver diverses sources d'apaisement, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serait aussi content d'entendre qu'il avait aidé à son bon état d'esprit.

Harry ressentit avec lui cette réalisation, et il lâcha sa main pour l'entourer de son bras. Les faisant s'arrêter, il fit doucement reculer Drago contre le mur du couloir, et caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Drago avança le visage et alla chercher les lèvres d'Harry qui répondit à son baiser.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes là, à s'embrasser doucement et à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre dans leurs bras et ses lèvres sur les leurs. Et puis ils se séparèrent enfin, souriant toujours.

Drago les ramena à la réalité.

- Tu voulais faire un entraînement, murmura-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas tarder, on doit toujours rejoindre les autres en fin de matinée.

Harry remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

- Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il en réponse.  
Drago réfléchit sincèrement quelques secondes et puis secoua la tête.

- C'est bon, allons-y. Profitons de ta bonne humeur, ça aidera peut-être. Et de toute manière, je pense que c'est mieux de faire ça quand on se sent bien avant de commencer.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit doucement Harry.

- Et puis… j'adorerais que ce matin soit la réalité, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors allons-nous entraîner pour que la vraie vie rejoigne nos rêves au plus vite.

Harry le regarda fixement, et l'embrassa intensément.

- Je t'aime, Drago… chuchota-t-il.

.

Les nouveaux membres de l'AP eurent le plaisir de découvrir la Salle sur Demande dans son "mode réunion". Des bureaux et étagères couvertes de parchemins et d'objets insolites, et de livres inconnus, remplissaient la pièce.

Avant de commencer la réunion, Hermione distribua à chacun son faux Gallion, expliquant qu'ils étaient utilisés par l'AP pour communiquer les dates et horaires des réunions et signaler les urgences.

Puis Harry annonça le déroulement prévu.

- Bonjour à tous. Comme prévu, la réunion de ce matin se déroulera en deux temps. En premier lieu il s'agira assez simplement d'établir clairement les placements, doubles jeux, moyens, et aspirations de chaque camp. Une fois ce point bien clarifié et peut-être mis par écrit ou par schéma, nous pourrons mieux travailler nos actions futures.

La plupart hochèrent la tête.

- Dans un second temps, continua Harry, nous aborderons sans plus tarder la question de Dumbledore. Nous savons où il est, il s'agira de poser les premières idées sur comment aller le chercher, imaginer les sécurités mises en place autour de sa captivité. Ce ne seront que des ébauches car nous avons besoin de plus d'informations, et nous travaillerons, comme les dernières fois, avec l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors. Des questions ?

Charles, en septième année à Poufsouffle, se manifesta et demanda :

- Sera-t-il possible qu'un point soit fait sur justement les collaborations avec l'Ordre et les Aurors et les façons de fonctionner avec eux ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Hum… Hermione, tu voudras bien leur expliquer après la réunion ?

- Sans problème, sourit la jeune femme.

- D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors commençons.

Harry s'écarta et se tourna vers Drago qui se plaça en vue de tous.

- En fouillant le bureau d'Ombrage, nous avons découverts des parchemins nous renseignant sur ses moyens matériels et humains. Grace à mon infiltration auprès d'elle, j'en sais d'avantage sur ses motivations, commença-t-il pour introduire.

Harry regarda attentivement et vit avec satisfaction que tout le monde écoutait Drago sans mettre en doute sa légitimité à parler devant eux et ce qu'il leur disait. Il savait qu'ils avaient du parler avec les anciens de l'AP au sein de leurs Maisons, et il voyait ce matin-là les effets positifs que leurs récits et témoignages avaient sûrement eus.

- Ombrage vénère l'ordre et la discipline, d'une façon presque maladive. Elle veut que tout soit sous son contrôle absolu, et que le monde soit réglé et sans débordements. C'est pourquoi elle cherche à vaincre autant le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

"_Voldemort_"

"_Chut_"

- … que notre résistance face à lui. Ombrage cherche à régner seule pour remettre de l'ordre. Il y a également derrière cette première volonté un désir plus personnel de puissance et contrôle sur tout.

Les jeunes sorciers écoutaient avec attention.

- Seulement, Ombrage ne peut pas battre les deux camps en une seule fois. C'est pourquoi elle a commencé par se montrer fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

"_Chut_"

"_Je n'ai rien dit !_"

- … ce qui lui a permis de monter ses troupes et forces discrètement sans être inquiétée. Et maintenant que nous connaissons davantage son implication, elle cherche à nous faire croire qu'elle se battra avec nous contre… Vous-Savez-Qui. Dans le même temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

"_Tu y arriveras._"

"_Tais-toi._"

- … a des soupçons sur ses agissements, ce qui était plutôt attendu. Alors elle lui fait croire à lui qu'elle essaie de gagner notre confiance pour mieux nous détruire de l'intérieur.

- Donc elle fait croire aux deux camps qu'elle essaie d'infiltrer l'autre pour mieux le battre ensuite, intervint Angelina pour confirmer.

- C'est ça, répondit Drago.

- Mais finalement, elle est pour elle seule, ni pour un camp, ni pour l'autre ? demanda Colin les sourcils froncés.

- Exactement. Et si elle parvient à infiltrer les deux camps, elle pourra les atteindre de l'intérieur tout en aidant les deux à s'autodétruire pour qu'elle soit la dernière et seule au bout du compte, continua d'expliquer Drago. Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle croit et c'est son idée.

- Et c'est là qu'on voit qu'elle a peu d'expérience de ce genre de situation, et que même si elle est rusée, elle a un sérieux angle mort, intervint Hermione. Parce qu'elle pense sincèrement que les deux camps vont la croire.

Des airs moqueurs apparurent sur les visages.

- C'est pourquoi il faut absolument la conforter dans cette idée en lui laissant entendre que nous, jeunes, sommes attirés par ses promesses, reprit Drago. Si elle pense que nous sommes avec elle, elle essaiera de nous faire saboter l'Ordre et les Aurors. Ou alors, elle nous utilisera pour véhiculer son message auprès d'eux.

- Son argument principal pour nous convaincre, intervint Ron, est qu'une alliance avec elle permettra moins de victimes chez nos familles et proches et une victoire plus rapide sur Voldemort.

- Ce qui n'est pas entièrement infondé, reprit Drago, si ce n'est qu'une fois que nous serons seuls contre elle, elle pense nous avoir facilement, et instaurer son ordre parfait sans problèmes. Si elle doit choisir un camp avec lequel s'allier pour l'instant, c'est vers nous et l'Ordre qu'elle se tournera, car elle pense que Vous-Savez-Qui sera plus difficile à vaincre, et donc qu'il vaudrait mieux s'assurer de pouvoir le détruire en s'alliant avec nous. Comme elle pense que nous ne sommes pas forts, elle estime qu'elle pourra nous 'gérer' facilement, une fois Vo… Vous-Savez-Qui écarté de l'équation.

Les jeunes sorciers réfléchissaient intensément. Ernie prit la parole.

- Concrètement, que se passerait-il si elle était au pouvoir ? Quelles règles, quels changements, instaurerait-elle ?

Drago réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre, pour être sûr de ce qu'il disait.

- Je sais qu'elle rejoint les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui sur les idées de la pureté du sang. Cela va avec sa passion pour l'ordre des choses : les mélanges et sorciers qui viennent d'ailleurs vont à l'encontre de ses valeurs.

Quelques uns grimacèrent.

- Commençant à connaître ses méthodes, j'imagine qu'elle chercherait à classer et ficher les sorciers, et qu'elle empêcherait les nés-Moldus de pratiquer la magie et de faire partie du monde magique. Les Sang-mêlés ne pourraient sans doute pas vivre égaux avec les Sangs-purs, et seraient sûrement surveillés pour les empêcher d'entrer en contact avec le monde Moldu, sous peine d'être exclu du monde sorcier. Ou alors elle les chasserait aussi, pour être certaine que les sorciers restant ne se mêlent plus à ceux qui ne sont pas de Sang-pur.

Il y eut cette fois des grondements de colère.

- C'est aussi ce que Vous-Savez-Qui fera s'il prend le pouvoir, ajouta Drago. Je dirais que la différence tient dans la manière de faire : le Seigneur des Ténèbres enverra tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas de Sang-pur, ou les réduira en esclavage. Ombrage sera sûrement plus méthodique et surtout, avec son armée, elle tiendra sûrement bien plus longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que de nouvelles résistances ne la menacent sérieusement.

Quelques uns eurent du mal à comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea d'ailleurs Mathew, l'un des amis de Colin, à Gryffondor en quatrième année.

- Si nous sommes vaincus, V… Vous-Savez-Qui cherchera à tuer rapidement pour écraser les potentielles autres résistances, mais ce sera son erreur, car les gens seront encore dans l'esprit de la guerre et surtout, se défendront.

Plusieurs hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

- Si c'est Ombrage qui gagne, continua Drago, elle fera croire que toutes les horreurs sont terminées, elle laissera tout le monde relâcher son attention, et elle usera de grands sourires, de propagandes, et d'opérations discrètement masquées sous de subtiles et belles couvertures, pour arriver à ses fins. Et quand les gens se rendront compte qu'il faudrait réagir aussi contre elle, ce sera trop tard.

Hermione eut une idée pour éclairer cela.

- J'ai une image qui me vient en tête, dit-elle, qui aidera peut-être à bien comprendre la différence entre eux. C'est un exemple beaucoup utilisé en philosophie.

Tout le monde se fit attentif.

- Vous voulez faire cuire une grenouille pour la manger. Il y a deux méthodes de cuisson pour arriver à un même résultat, c'est-à-dire la grenouille morte et cuite. Soit vous jetez la grenouille directement dans l'eau bouillante, soit vous la mettez dans de l'eau fraîche et vous faites chauffer doucement.

Hermione essaya d'expliquer le plus clairement possible.

- La grenouille jetée dans l'eau bouillante cherchera immédiatement à en sortir, elle se débattra et cherchera à sauter hors de la casserole, consciente du danger et de la nécessité d'agir rapidement. La grenouille dans l'eau fraîche ne se méfiera pas, et l'eau devenant tiède, elle se reposera même, se trouvera bien confortable. Et puis quand l'eau commencera progressivement à être trop chaude, elle ne pourra pas sortir de la casserole, parce que ses membres seront tout engourdis, et il sera trop tard.

Les jeunes sorciers semblaient bien comprendre le problème. Lisa chercha à résumer :

- Si Voldemort gagne, soit on continue de se battre jusqu'à gagner quand même, soit on sera vaincu tout de suite, mais on a une chance sur deux de réussir. Si Ombrage gagne, on sera vaincu quoi qu'il arrive.

- Exactement, déclara Harry d'une voix grave.

Le silence se fit lourd.

- Donc malgré toutes ses promesses et toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait effectivement apporter, on ne peut pas s'allier à Ombrage. On ne peut pas lui laisser une seule chance de gagner du terrain et du pouvoir, conclut Drago.

Si cela était possible, le silence se serait fait plus lourd encore.  
Théodore prit la parole après quelques instants.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait pas plus confiance à Ombrage que nous. Mais il semblerait qu'il estime qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Comme elle est nouvelle dans l'équation et qu'elle vient du Ministère, il ne se soucie pas trop de la menace qu'elle pourrait représenter.

- C'est assez flatteur pour nous ! intervint Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils en profitèrent pour rire et évacuer un peu la pression.

- Tout à fait, continua Théodore en souriant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est beaucoup plus inquiet de ce que nous pouvons accomplir. Il ne l'était pas au départ, mais en voyant nos forces rassemblées, Aurors, Ordre et les plus jeunes, en voyant que l'opposition est grandissante et surtout la réputation d'Harry comme leader et symbole de la résistance et du courage qui ne faillit pas, il a conscience qu'il faut nous prendre sérieusement.

- Mais il n'a aucune idée de qui peut être infiltré chez lui, continua Drago. Il ne fait confiance à personne, mais il n'a pas de soupçons particulièrement sur ses Mangemorts ou même sur nous. Et absolument aucun sur Harry, enfin Darren Prince. Cela nous est fort utile puisque grâce à ça, nous avons un certain contrôle sur le groupe de futurs Mangemorts de Poudlard, sur ce qu'ils savent, ce qu'ils croient, et surtout, sur ce qu'ils peuvent rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago se mit à sourire un peu narquoisement.

- Harry les a… persuadés, de s'assurer auprès de lui de ce dont ils veulent parler avant d'envoyer tout message, et comme ils ont trop peur de faire une erreur et de se retrouver face à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se retrouver ensuite face à celle de Darren Prince, pour l'instant, ils se tiennent tranquilles.

Des expressions soulagées de ces bonnes nouvelles et satisfaites apparurent sur les visages, et Harry rappela un point essentiel :

- Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que, si contre Ombrage nous n'aurions que nos résistances, contre Voldemort en revanche, nous avons plus que cela : nous avons le combat des puissances ancestrales derrière nous, le Rituel, tout cela, et nous avons plus de chances de gagner par ce moyen. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle il faut vaincre Ombrage avant Voldemort, parce que nous savons que si nous l'écartons, nous aurons bien plus de chances de gagner.

Un sentiment d'espoir combattif parcourut la salle.

Comme il n'y avait pas de nouvelles questions ou remarques pour le moment, Harry reprit la direction de la réunion.

- Bien, nous allons désormais aborder le deuxième point important du jour : Dumbledore. Fred, Georges, et Ginny ont travaillé davantage sur la question, je leur laisse la parole.

- Merci Harry, dit Ginny.

Elle s'avança avec ses frères.

- Nous avons appris que Dumbledore avait été enlevé par Ombrage, lorsqu'il a disparu de l'école. Nous savons désormais, grâce à Drago, qu'il est retenu au Département des Mystères.

- Il se trouve qu'Ombrage a un espion, continua Fred, infiltré chez les Mangemorts. Il a réussi à faire entrer au Département des Mystères les hommes d'Ombrage sans que les autres fidèles de Voldemort ne se rendent compte de rien. Ils gardent donc Dumbledore dans l'une des pièces suivantes.

Tandis que des murmures s'élevaient à cette révélation, Georges déplia les plans du Ministère qu'ils possédaient, fournis par Kingsley récemment. Il fit plusieurs croix et expliqua :

- Ces croix sont celles des plans trouvés dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elles signifient, ni ce qu'elles désignent, mais nous pouvons supposer qu'elles ont un rapport avec ses hommes placés dans cette partie du Ministère.

- Pour l'instant nous avons très peu d'informations sur la détention de Dumbledore, reprit Ginny. Nous savons simplement qu'il est dans une de ces pièces…

Elle les montra en même temps.

- …auxquelles nous ne savons pas comment accéder. Et nous n'avons aucune idée de comment il est gardé, par combien de personnes, et s'il y a des sortilèges.

- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit de Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin, et que pour le retenir quelque part, il faut vraiment qu'il y ait un système de sécurité béton, rappela Fred.

- Mais on peut aussi supposer qu'il ne s'est pas délivré tout seul parce que, comme il est fou, comme tout le monde le sait, il a sûrement envie de nous voir faire preuve de capacités extraordinaires pour venir le chercher, plutôt que de bêtement sortir sans nous donner la possibilité de faire face à cette épreuve… ajouta Georges en riant.

Il y eut des sourires. C'était bien le genre de pensées et de plan foireux que Dumbledore pouvait leur imposer.

Mais il y avait quand même une chance pour que la première proposition soit la bonne, et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de le laisser aux mains d'une Ombrage un peu trop pleine de ressource à leur goût.

- Nous allons donc maintenant nous répartir en groupes pour travailler sur différents points. Il est… onze heures environ. Dans une heure, une heure et demie, vous poserez vos idées, déductions, hypothèses, etc, sur la table principale, indiqua Harry. Nous ne ferons pas de compte rendu de tout ce que vous aurez avancé, ce serait trop long. Ron, Hermione, et moi-même, avons rendez-vous avec l'Ordre cet après-midi pour avancer sur cela, nous étudierons ce que nous aurons tous émis ce matin avec eux. Cela va à tout le monde ?

Harry désigna ensuite les différents groupes.

- Avec Fred et Georges, vous travaillerez sur les plans, les accès, façons d'entrer et de sortir, etc. Avec Daphné et Lisa, vous réfléchirez sur des stratégies pour entrer, explorer, sortir, neutraliser les gardes.

Chaque fois qu'il les appelait, les personnes nommées se décalaient légèrement vers leur table de travail.

- Avec Ginny et Hermione, vous travaillerez sur des techniques, sorts, et enchantements qui seraient utiles pour ce type d'opération. Avec Drago et Théodore, vous travaillerez sur l'aspect extérieur de l'opération : ce que les espions pour Voldemort censés être infiltrés chez nous lui diront, comment assurer leur sécurité sans qu'il soit prévenu à temps, et même chose avec Ombrage.

Il désigna enfin un dernier groupe.

- Il faudrait également quelques personnes avec Anthony et Luna pour faire un nouveau numéro du Chicaneur, à sortir demain matin. Ils ont la liste des thèmes et sujets à aborder. C'est parti !

Rapidement, tout le monde se dispersa sur les différents groupes possibles selon ce sur quoi ils seraient plus à même de réfléchir, ou essayant d'équilibrer les groupes.

Harry prit un moment pour prendre en note tout ce qu'ils avaient abordé le matin même et fit quelques schémas pour résumer les implications, idéologies, infiltrations, et double-jeux des uns et des autres dans les différents camps. Puis il écrivit un article pour le Chicaneur, et passa ensuite vers chaque groupe.

Ils travaillèrent pendant bien plus d'une heure. Voyant la fatigue apparaître et la concentration commencer de faillir, Harry déclara, midi passé, que la réunion était terminée, et que tous pouvaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Il remercia bien tout le monde et resta avec Drago, Théodore, Blaise, Ron, et Hermione pour éplucher rapidement le travail effectué durant la matinée.

Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller manger eux aussi, et Harry, Ron, et Hermione se donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard pour leur rencontre avec l'Ordre.

.

Harry et Drago déjeunèrent tous les deux, profitant de moments juste pour eux.

Ils montèrent ensuite discrètement aux appartements cachés de Sirius, Remus, et Cassiopeia Mint, et y retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron. Caitlin les accueillit joyeusement, ravie de retrouver Drago qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent.

Drago avait proposé de rester avec Caitlin pendant leur absence, donnant par le même temps un alibi à Harry, permettant également à Cassiopeia de vaquer à ses occupations et activités, sans se sentir obligée de faire attention à la petite fille.

Harry avait proposé à Drago de venir avec eux, mais il avait refusé, ne se sentant pas à l'aise avec l'Ordre. Et puis, avait-il ajouté en plaisantant, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur le château.

Sirius et Remus connaissaient un passage secret non loin de leurs appartements pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard et ils y guidèrent discrètement les trois jeunes sorciers.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils transplanèrent au 12 Square Grimmaud.  
Ils furent accueillis par Kingsley, Tonks, Maugrey, et Arthur Weasley, qui allaient participer avec Sirius, Remus, et les trois jeunes sorciers, à la réunion.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour avoir la place de la table pour travailler, et Sirius appela Kreattur pour lui demander de sortir des verres et à boire. Hermione remarqua silencieusement que Sirius n'avait pas été trop dur dans sa façon de s'adresser à l'elfe de maison et en fut ravie. Elle imagina que le fait de ne pas le voir aussi souvent et la conscience qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Kreattur trop ruminer contre lui en son absence avaient du jouer.

Maugrey attaqua rapidement, efficace.

- Bien, nous sommes ici pour discuter de la captivité et du sauvetage de Dumbledore. Ni l'Ordre ni les Aurors n'ont beaucoup d'informations, mais l'Armée en a davantage, grâce à leur proximité avec Ombrage au château. Potter.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et exposa ce qu'ils savaient.

- Vous savez que sa captivité est due à Ombrage, et nous avons appris où elle le retenait prisonnier. Nous avons découvert qu'il était gardé dans le Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie.

Les adultes réagirent aussitôt.

- C'est impossible, comment Voldemort ne le saurait-il pas alors ? Il tient complètement le Ministère ! répliqua Tonks.

- Justement, répondit Harry.

Il expliqua alors qu'ils avaient découvert un traître chez les Mangemorts, qui avait permis aux hommes d'Ombrage de pénétrer au département des Mystères avec Dumbledore captif, et qui avait permis qu'ils y restent sans être inquiétés depuis.

Ron et Hermione avaient sortis de leurs affaires les travaux effectués le matin même par les membres de l'AP et les étalèrent sur la table.

- Tout le monde s'est penché sur la question ce matin et voici ce que nous avons recoupé d'intéressant, exposa Harry.

Ils travaillèrent un moment, se penchant sur ce qui avait déjà été proposé, inscrivant toutes les nouvelles idées, faisant des schémas, des tableaux, écrivant toutes leurs hypothèses, listant leurs moyens, la résistance qu'ils trouveraient, les façons de l'écarter, de neutraliser les gardes de Dumbledore, etc.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour le moment. Ils s'accordèrent pour continuer de travailler la question dans leurs différents groupes et de se recontacter pour se retrouver à nouveau une fois que des avancements auraient été faits sur la question.

Il fut expressément demandé aux jeunes de ne pas chercher à sortir du château pour espionner au Ministère, et rappelé que l'Ordre était là pour ça.

En revanche, Maugrey encouragea la recherche d'informations auprès d'Ombrage, inaccessible pour l'Ordre ou les Aurors. Et les félicita pour leurs actions.

.

Une fois de retour au château, après avoir salué Ron et Hermione qui s'en allèrent de leur côté, Harry entra avec Sirius et Remus dans leurs appartements.

Ils retrouvèrent Drago et Caitlin en train de jouer avec des poupées et quand Drago releva la tête en les entendant rentrer, il sut que son avenir était maudit. L'immense sourire juste à peine moqueur qui s'étendait sur les lèvres d'Harry le lui garantissait.

- Harry, on ne se moque pas de Drago ! lui dit Caitlin avec autorité.

- Je ne moque pas, répondit-il sans cesser de sourire.

Il vint s'assoir à côté d'eux devant la cheminée et Caitlin se mit à lui raconter l'histoire de ses poupées et les grandes aventures qu'elles venaient de vivre. Sirius et Remus les regardèrent un instant et puis rejoignirent leurs appartements après leur avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sirius s'assit le lit, l'air pensif, tandis que Remus ôtait sa veste un peu plus loin.

- Tu as remarqué qu'Harry ne nous racontait plus rien ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Remus avant de soupirer, las. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, mais j'imagine qu'il veut se débrouiller tout seul…

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas nous parler de ce qui n'est pas… « beau », je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Remus s'approcha de Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que…

- Et bien, nous savons qu'Harry a tué trois Mangemorts sous sa forme de loup au Ministère. Mais nous ne l'avons jamais appris par lui, on l'a appris par hasard presque, et sinon, nous l'aurions deviné, mais il n'était pas venu nous en parler. Ne serait-ce que pour partager sa première transformation !

- J'imagine qu'il ne voulait en parler avec personne… suggéra Remus.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ça, il y a eu aussi tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand il était chez cette affreuse Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a eu des choses. Tu te souviens, Rogue nous a laissé entendre que oui. Et c'est encore Rogue qui est venu nous parler des pensées bizarres qu'Harry a eu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Remus resta silencieux et regarda Sirius. Il finit par demander dans un murmure.

- Es-tu jaloux, vexé, peut-être triste, qu'Harry parle plus à son père qu'à toi ?

Sirius détourna les yeux. Remus comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

- Je pense qu'il y a deux choses qui peuvent l'expliquer, proposa Remus. La première est que, à cause de leurs différents passés, de leurs années à se détester et se faire des coups bas, et de l'ignorance de leur filiation alors qu'ils auraient pu tous les deux être bien plus heureux s'ils avaient su dès le départ, à cause de tout cela, ils ont besoin et envie, tous les deux, de rattraper le temps perdu.

Sirius resta silencieux.

- Je pense que la guerre renforce ce sentiment. J'imagine que… qu'ils ont peur qu'un malheur n'arrive et qu'ils regrettent alors toute leur vie de ne pas avoir cherché à recréer ce lien filial, à partager des choses personnelles, intimes, qui ne se partagent qu'avec des personnes aussi proches et avec lesquelles on a un lien fort.

Sirius ne parla pas mais sembla attendre la suite des propos de Remus.

- Et deuxièmement, je pense qu'Harry sait qu'il peut parler des actes ou moments les plus sombres avec son père parce que Severus est passé par des moments et actes similaires, et même plus que ce qu'Harry a vécu, sûrement. Et Harry sait que son père ne le jugera pas, n'aura aucun avis qui le ferait regretter de lui avoir parlé, et essayera de l'aider en sachant exactement de quoi il s'agit. Tu comprends ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, et puis hocha lentement la tête.  
Il releva les yeux vers Remus, et le loup-garou vit son regard changer tandis qu'un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur les lèvres de son amant. Il prit un air faussement inquiet.

Sirius se releva, l'attrapa, et l'attira à lui subitement. Remus sourit en lui rendant son baiser fougueux. Ils tombèrent sur le lit tandis que leurs mains défaisaient et ôtaient leurs vêtements, pressantes.

.

- Darren… ? Harry ! Hey, Potter, je te parle !

Harry sursauta et cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut un très court instant pour revenir à la réalité. Drago et Caitlin le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Il les regarda fixement, eut l'air de réfléchir, et puis secoua la tête rapidement.

- Mes excuses, j'étais… ailleurs.

- Oui, on a vu ! répondit Drago en prenant un air exaspéré, ce qui fit rire Caitlin.

- Tu étais où ? demanda la petite fille en souriant.

- Nulle part, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Drago plissa les yeux en le voyant rougir.

- Caitlin, très chère, nous allons te laisser, c'est l'heure de dîner, dit-il sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Harry se leva à la suite de Drago et dit au revoir à Caitlin, qui les remercia d'avoir passé du temps avec elle. Ils quittèrent les appartements tandis qu'elle retournait jouer dans sa chambre.

A peine étaient-ils sortis que Drago, après avoir jeté un œil alentours, attira Harry dans la salle voisine, vide à cette heure-ci.

- A quoi pensais-tu pour rougir quand on te l'a demandé ? attaqua Drago d'un air soupçonneux.

Harry prit un air innocent et commença à jouer avec un crayon laissé sur une table.

- Darren… insista Drago avec un ton menaçant qui fit sourire Harry.

- Je… commença Harry.

Et puis il s'arrêta et son visage se fit plus concentré, et son regard repartit plus loin. Drago s'apprêtait à le secouer pour le faire raconter, mais il perçut qu'Harry réfléchissait sérieusement à quelque chose, alors il attendit.

- Quand Sirius et Remus nous ont laissés avec Caitlin, j'ai pu voir dans les yeux de Sirius que quelque chose le contrariait, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille…

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, comme d'habitude, railla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, mais avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui… répondit Harry sans relever. Ils ont parlé de moi, et… je ne sais pas comment prendre ce qu'ils ont dit. Ou quoi faire vraiment.

Drago ne dit rien, sachant que si Harry voulait partager la conversation avec lui, il le ferait, et comprenant aussi qu'Harry veuille la garder pour lui.

Ils se disaient absolument tout, partageaient tout, mais ils avaient conscience que l'autre pouvait encore avoir un coin de son esprit qui reste uniquement à lui s'il le voulait.

Bien sûr, dans les limites de la situation et du contexte, mais ici, Drago savait que si Harry voulait garder pour lui ce que Sirius et Remus, ces deux personnes qui lui étaient proches, pensaient de lui, Drago n'aurait pas de réclamation à faire sur la question, et il ne le voudrait pas.

Mais Harry ne voulait plus qu'ils se cachent quoi que ce soit, même si cela n'avait pas d'importance ou ne concernait ni l'autre ni la guerre. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils aient les disputes qu'ils avaient eues quelques fois, alors il attira Drago en esprit vers le souvenir récent des paroles qu'il avait entendues.

Drago écouta la conversation avec attention, et commençait de réfléchir quand la suite de ce qu'Harry avait surpris apparut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il rougit subitement. Il sortit brusquement de l'esprit d'Harry.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! s'écria-t-il en fermant les yeux et se bouchant les oreilles.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai rien entendu de plus, promis, lui dit-il.

- Encore heureux ! C'est du voyeurisme ! De… l'écoutisme !

Harry rit plus fort, et Drago avec lui, entraîné par son hilarité et le mot qu'il avait sorti.

Et puis la conversation leur revint en mémoire, et ils arrêtèrent de rire. Le regard d'Harry partit à nouveau au-delà des fenêtres, et Drago s'approcha de lui en silence, s'appuyant simplement contre lui tandis que le jeune homme réfléchissait.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se glissa à côté de Blaise à leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Blaise, il faudrait qu'on organise une sorte de réunion de famille, si tu veux bien m'aider ? lui chuchota-t-il pendant que le reste des élèves commençaient leurs devoirs d'autres cours ou s'endormaient à la voix monotone de Binns.

- Bien sûr, sans problème. Pourquoi ? lui répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

- Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'avais parlé une fois, de la mission que j'ai, en rapport avec notre… héritage commun ? Je dois quand même avancer sur la question. J'ai décidé de jouer cartes sur tables, alors je voudrais leur parler.

- Je suis content que tu n'aies pas décidé de chercher à leur mentir ou à les tromper, répondit simplement Blaise.

Harry lui sourit avec complicité.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent à la Volière. Il n'y avait personne et Harry alla salua Hedwige, toujours déguisée en plus petite chouette au pelage sombre, mais qui était bien toujours là.

Blaise et lui écrivirent un message pour sa mère Bérénice, un pour Andromaque, et un pour Lancelot. Ils appliquèrent un sortilège sur chaque lettre pour être certains que personne d'autre que ces trois personnes ne les liraient et envoyèrent. Ils n'y disaient pas grand-chose mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient prendre de risque.

Lancelot répondit très vite, dans la journée-même. La réponse de la mère de Blaise arriva le lendemain matin avec le courrier, et celle d'Andromaque le jour suivant.

Ils étaient tous d'accord pour se rencontrer le vendredi qui arrivait, au Manoir Prince, et Andromaque précisa que, comme Blaise et Harry l'avaient demandé, leurs trois cousins seraient également présents. Les lettres semblaient un peu distantes, mais Harry mit ça sur le compte de l'écrit.

.

La semaine se passa ensuite sans incidents particuliers. Ombrage continuait à distribuer ses punitions comme des bonbons à Halloween, et l'Armée du Phénix se fit discrète, pour le moment, préférant laisser la Brigade croire qu'elle leur avait fait peur, et se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

Le mercredi soir, Harry et Ron firent découvrir le passage secret aux nouveaux membres de l'AP et les emmenèrent ensuite à la Maison grâce au cercle magique de la Cabane Hurlante pour leur faire apposer leur empreinte magique sur les protections de la Maison.

Ils expliquèrent les différents fonctionnements et façons d'en voyager, et les firent tester la sphère magique avant de rentrer.

.

Le vendredi après-midi, une fois le cours de Potion terminé, Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent devant la statue dans les cachots qui cachait un accès au passage secret de l'Armée du Phoenix.

Drago et Théodore les avaient accompagnés pour masquer leur escapade si quelqu'un survenait au mauvais moment, mais il n'y eu aucun incident, et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Harry et Blaise transplanèrent ensuite au Manoir Prince, où Severus les attendait déjà. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup et Severus les emmena directement au Manoir Nimwë.

Harry eut le souffle coupé en découvrant la grandeur, la beauté, la majesté du manoir. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à un palais royal qu'à un "simple" manoir… Celui des Malefoy était complètement éclipsé à côté d'une telle demeure. Blaise se moqua un peu de lui et de sa surprise.

Severus frappa à la porte, et Andromaque leur ouvrit.

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! les accueillit-elle en souriant aimablement.  
Ils la saluèrent et entrèrent. Harry à nouveau fut émerveillé. Les décorations, la richesse et la beauté des sculptures et couleurs, lui firent tourner la tête.

Un rire clair le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Alors, Darren Prince, on n'est pas habitué ?

Harry se retourna et vit la benjamine des enfants d'Andromaque, Lucy, treize ans, un air moqueur sur les lèvres.

Il lui sourit amicalement. Mais à sa surprise, elle ne le lui rendit pas. Les frères de la jeune fille, Arthur et Elian, arrivèrent, et s'ils saluèrent chaleureusement Blaise, ils semblèrent, eux aussi, froids et distants envers Harry.

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, et se posa encore davantage de questions quand Lancelot lui-même se montra bien moins amical que lors de leurs dernières rencontres. Bérénice fut tout aussi aimable que sa sœur, mais pas aussi chaleureuse qu'elle l'était envers ses autres neveux.

Harry remarqua que l'époux d'Andromaque, Echtelion, n'était pas présent. La fratrie Nimwë avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire strictement familiale, et n'avaient convié personne d'autre. Le père de Blaise n'était pas là non plus, mais cela semblait assez normal à Harry, puisqu'il était un Mangemort et qu'ils n'étaient pas favorables à Voldemort.

Lorsque qu'Andromaque les convia au salon, Blaise se glissa vers Harry et chuchota :

- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont contre toi ? Ils sont…

- Distants, oui j'ai remarqué. Je ne comprends pas, je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour…

Il fut interrompu par son père qui posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla à voix basse.

- Je crois avoir compris. Ils pensent que tu es uniquement Darren Prince, le garçon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adore, et qui est son futur héritier… Ils ne sont pas dans ce camp-là. Ils ne m'avaient pas parlé pendant des années, quand j'étais Mangemort, et c'est uniquement lorsque j'ai changé de loyauté qu'ils m'ont accepté chaleureusement à nouveau.

L'expression extrêmement soulagée d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Dès que tu leur expliqueras la vérité, tout ira mieux, le rassura Severus.

Harry se rendit alors compte de quelque chose et se tourna vers Blaise.

- Ils savent que tu n'es pas pour Voldemort alors ?

- Ils ne savent pas trop, répondit le Serpentard. Ma mère ne sait rien de mes nouvelles… activités, elle pense toujours que je suis seulement ami avec Théo et Drago et qu'on ne fait pas grand-chose à Poudlard dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Alors elle préfère ne pas me soupçonner sans preuves et rester une mère pour moi, pour s'assurer aussi que je ne passe pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le coup de la colère ou de la rancœur, tu vois.

- Mais ton père…

- Il ne sait rien non plus sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Un peu plus que ma mère peut-être, parce qu'il entend des choses parmi les Mangemorts, mais il n'est pas très bien considéré parmi eux, c'est un peu un trouillard, expliqua Blaise sans broncher. Alors il n'est pas souvent au courant de beaucoup de choses.

Harry resta pensif.

Ils furent appelés par les autres qui se demandaient où ils étaient, et entrèrent dans le salon. Severus s'assit, l'air tranquille, sachant que tout ne pouvait que bien se passer, et laissa les deux garçons se débrouiller.

Le reste de la famille se demandait ce qu'il se passait, car Blaise et Harry étaient toujours debout et semblaient discuter de quelque chose à voix basse.

Harry prit finalement la parole.

- Merci d'avoir accepté que l'on se retrouve ainsi aujourd'hui. Il est un point que je souhaitais clarifier, et une affaire dont j'aimerais traiter avec vous. Etant donné ce que vous savez de moi, mes actes récents, et étant donné ce que mon père a pu me dire sur vos opinions dans le conflit actuel, je suis particulièrement reconnaissant que vous ayez accepté de me laisser venir ici et discuter avec vous.

Bérénice, Andromaque, et Lancelot échangèrent des regards. Ils semblaient comprendre que la situation était plus complexe que ce qu'ils avaient pu penser.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas favorables à Voldemort.

Ils sursautèrent et le regardèrent tous en écarquillant les yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'un si proche fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ose ainsi prononcer son nom, même avec toute l'influence qu'on lui accordait.  
Arthur plissa les yeux. Devinait-il correctement, ou…

- Moi non plus, continua Harry. Je ne suis pas non plus favorable à Voldemort. Je prononce son nom parce que je n'ai pas peur de lui, parce que je ne le sers pas, et parce que je veux le détruire.

Ses interlocuteurs restèrent silencieux et le regardèrent très sérieusement. Andromaque se tourna vers Severus, semblant demander sa confirmation.

- Il dit la vérité, dit Severus en réponse à la question muette. Il a déjà fait bien plus que bon nombre de personnes opposées au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bérénice se leva et alla vers son fils. Elle lui prit les mains.

- Blaise, cela signifie-t-il que toi aussi, tu…

- Oui mère, je ne suis pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je me bats avec Darren, et d'autres, contre lui.

Dans un élan d'intense soulagement, elle l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

Lancelot adressa enfin à Harry un sourire chaleureux. Quand Harry croisa les regards des autres, il sentit une chaleur agréable l'emplir en voyant que la froideur et la méfiance avaient quitté leurs yeux.

Ils posèrent des questions alors sur comment Darren avait pu tromper ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment il avait pu s'approcher aussi près de lui, se faire prendre en si haute estime, sans jamais attirer de soupçons, sans jamais se trahir. Ils étaient admiratifs, impressionnés, par sa force de volonté et son courage.

Harry essaya de leur expliquer du mieux qu'il put ce qui lui permettait d'accomplir tout cela, parlant de son désir de détruire Voldemort pour une juste plus cause que pour des raisons personnelles, parlant de son besoin infini de protéger les autres, son côté chevaleresque qui était son plus grand défaut mais aussi ce qui le faisait tenir, parlant du travail qu'il faisait sur lui-même bien sûr pour ne pas craquer et se dévoiler.

Blaise et lui parlèrent ensuite de l'Armée du Phénix, de leurs actions, de leurs fonctionnements, de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Dans les yeux de Bérénice brillait une fierté inégalée pour son fils.

C'est Lancelot qui posa la question qu'Harry attendait, par amusement, que quelqu'un pose.

- Mais nous avons entendu dire que l'Armée du Phoenix était dirigée par Harry Potter, et dans vos récits, il m'a semblé que tu avais plutôt un rôle dirigeant toi aussi, non ? Vous arrivez à vous entendre ?

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, Blaise éclata de rire, et Harry rit plus modérément lui aussi.

Arthur comprit le premier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il resta bouche bée.

- C'est toi… murmura-t-il. Tu es Harry Potter. Tu es…

- Oui, répondit Harry posément.

Il fit une pose un peu dramatique, exaspérant un Severus amusé, et déclara un peu solennellement :

- Mon nom est Harry James Darren Potter Prince.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Sur Comment Faire Cuire Une Grenouille_****] : **

Référence explicite dans le chapitre, lorsqu'Hermione cherche à faire comprendre les conséquences de Voldemort et celles d'Ombrage au pouvoir.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je pense que la réunion de l'AP explique assez bien déjà ce qu'i comprendre autour d'Ombrage et de Voldemort, alors je ne développerai pas davantage ici.

Harry a du mal à parler avec Sirius et Remus en effet parce qu'il n'a pas envie de leur dévoiler son côté plus sombre. Ils sont liés à lui-Harry, à ce qu'il était avant, à qui il était avant, et il veut n'avoir que ça avec eux. Il veut pouvoir retourner vers eux une fois que tout sera terminé sans qu'ils voient en lui qui il a pu être.

Et en effet, avec son père c'est moins difficile : Severus n'est pas associé aux mêmes choses, et il a lui-même vécu des moments durs et sombres auprès de Voldemort. Il est plus apte à comprendre et à écouter.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Que va apprendre Harry de nouveau sur l'héritage des Prince, l'héritage de sa famille ? Cet héritage, ces pierres que Voldemort recherchent, tout cela aura-t-il une importance future ?

Ombrage réussira-t-elle à parvenir à ses fins ? Voldemort cherchera-t-il à l'éliminer rapidement ou préférera-t-il l'utiliser ? Les jeunes sorciers trouveront-ils comment la vaincre ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Cours de Philosophie & _Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_ (livre) par Bernard Werber : réflexion politique et philosophique sur la cuisson d'une grenouille

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Sirius ne traite pas bien Kreattur et Hermione prend la défense de l'elfe de maison

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Neperdu, Lumière_], Harry découvrira le trésor des Prince, et sa présence déclenchera des réactions nouvelles. Tout le monde terminera aussi d'organiser l'opération Dumbledore, et se tiendra prêt pour aller le libérer…


	40. Chapter 39 - Neperdu, Lumière

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

L'Armée du Phénix tient une réunion pour bien clarifier les rôles de leurs deux ennemis dans cette guerre et décider de la conduite à tenir. Ombrage semble plus dangereuse sur le long terme et si elle gagne, que Voldemort, mais elle est aussi plus naïve en terme d'alliances et de manipulations.

L'Armée du Phénix, l'Ordre du Phénix, et les Aurors travaillent également à organiser l'opération de libération de Dumbledore, avec l'aide des plans pris dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Harry rend visite à sa famille, avec son père, et avec Blaise, pour que tous soient réunis pour qu'ils parlent de l'héritage Prince. Comme ils se montrent distants, il leur dévoile qu'il se bat contre Voldemort, et qu'il est Harry Potter.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi après-midi 29 mars au vendredi matin 5 avril

**Attention :** scène sexuelle homosexuelle en milieu de chapitre

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 39 – Neperdu, Lumière**

.

Après avoir discuté de la situation, assez extraordinaire à leurs esprits encore peu habitués à savoir qu'Harry Potter était caché sous les traits du nouveau plus proche fidèle de Voldemort, Harry leur demanda, un peu gêné, de signer le parchemin d'Hermione, celui qui garantissait leur sécurité, la sienne, et le secret de son identité.

- Je ne doute pas de vous, pas une seconde, essaya-t-il de leur faire comprendre lorsqu'ils réagirent assez fortement à sa demande. Mais tout le monde a signé, même ceux à qui je pourrais confier ma vie. Ce n'est pas que je pense que vous direz quoi que ce soit, mais Voldemort et la magie noire possèdent des moyens pour tirer des informations des esprits, même contre la volonté et la force de ses victimes. C'est une garantie. Ainsi même dans les pires conditions, il ne pourra rien connaître.

Ils semblèrent comprendre son point de vue et acceptèrent, les jeunes avec davantage de réticences.

Harry aborda alors le sujet de sa visite : l'héritage familial.

- Voldemort m'a demandé de lui ramener une pièce du grand trésor de la famille Prince, c'est comme cela que mon attention a été portée sur ce sujet, introduisit Harry. En discutant avec Blaise, j'ai compris qu'il ne sait pas exactement quelle était la forme de cet héritage, et qu'il pense seulement qu'il y a des objets sources de pouvoir.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait préciser quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune intention de lui rapporter quoi que ce soit. Mais ma curiosité a été soulevée et j'aurais aimé en savoir davantage. J'ai prévu de dire à Voldemort que je n'aurai pas pu vous convaincre de m'en dire plus, étant donné ma loyauté affichée et vos propres valeurs… Je lui ferai comprendre que vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me confier les secrets de famille.

- Il te dira que tu aurais pu leur forcer la main, fit remarquer Blaise. Il connaît ta puissance, et tu as assez prouvé avec les jeunes de Poudlard que tu pouvais avoir une influence… convaincante.

- C'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'il comprendra que je n'ai pas agis de la sorte avec toute la lignée Prince liguée contre moi… Et puis, de toute manière, je ne vais pas aborder le sujet avec lui de mon plein gré, et nous avons assez de quoi le distraire pour le moment. Et j'ai de nouvelles idées pour aller dans ce sens…

La grimace simultanée de Blaise et Severus fit rire Arthur, Elian et Lucy, et sourire les adultes. Harry s'en amusa mais ne développa pas d'avantage ces fameuses idées que Severus commençait déjà à redouter.

- Bien, alors, que diriez-vous d'une petite visite au trésor familial ? demanda alors Andromaque en se levant.

Ils se levèrent tous à sa suite et la suivirent dans les couloirs.  
Ils descendirent au sous-sol et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte très décorée. Harry s'approcha pour regarder plus attentivement les ornements. Il s'agissait de symboles et caractères qui lui étaient inconnus.

Andromaque se tourna vers son fils Arthur et l'invita d'un signe de tête à expliquer à Harry ce qui était écrit et dessiné.

- Arthur fait des recherches poussées sur notre famille, l'histoire, les origines de la lignée Prince, informa-t-elle rapidement, et surtout, sur le peuple qui a écrit ce langage et fait les objets et trésors qui y sont associés.

Arthur s'avança et s'exécuta volontiers, et Harry recula pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Arthur leva la main et effleura les symboles et caractères les plus élevés, de la droite vers la gauche. Il prononça une phrase dont Harry ne comprit pas un mot, et les caractères brillèrent sous ses doigts. Il refit le même trajet en sens inverse, et parla cette fois dans leur langue.

- "_La voie, puisse-t-elle être gardée, de nos pères, puissent-ils reposer en paix, et de nos enfants à venir, puissent-ils être préservés_", lut-il en prononçant ces mots à voix basse et avec révérence, une forme de respect et d'admiration profonde.

Ses doigts étaient passés sur les symboles et caractères qui correspondaient à ce qu'il avait lu. La phrase, puisqu'on pouvait ainsi désigner cet ensemble d'inscriptions, décrivait un arc de cercle en haut de la porte. Les côtés ensuite étaient décorés de sculptures de troncs d'arbres noueux et de branches nues emmêlées.

Quelques caractères ressortaient, placés entre les branches. Arthur posa sa main sur celui qui était en bas à droite et passa ensuite sur quelques uns, choisis parmi tous, en les lisant à chaque fois, prononçant les mots cette fois plus distinctement, semblant suivre un nouvel arc de cercle autour de la porte dans un ordre bien déterminé.

- _Mu-ud_, Naissance, et _Im-ru_, Famille. _Libir_, Traditions. _E_, Foyer. _Ibíla_, Héritage. _Tìl_, Vie, et _Nam-úš_, Mort.

Sous ses doigts, à chaque mot prononcé, les symboles et caractères correspondant s'illuminaient doucement. Harry regarda, fasciné, les ondulations de lumière parcourir les branches sculptées, et rejoindre une étoile entourée d'un disque, au centre de la porte.

Dans un bruit sourd, la lourde porte d'un bois presque aussi vieux que le monde, s'ouvrit lentement.

Tandis qu'ils passaient dans l'ouverture, Lucy s'approcha d'Harry.

- Cette langue est l'une des premières langues des hommes, et parmi les premières écrites. C'est du Sumérien, du très vieux sumérien. Nous sommes toujours impressionnés de nous rappeler que notre héritage nous est légué depuis les origines de l'humanité…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il commençait à réaliser la grandeur et l'importance de ce qu'il était en train de découvrir.

- Il faut savoir lire et parler sumérien pour ouvrir la porte, et savoir quels gestes effectuer et dans quel ordre, compléta Elian. Tu as vu comment Arthur a fait ? D'abord, la phrase en tête, à l'envers en sumérien puis à l'endroit dans notre langue. Ensuite les mots dans le bon ordre, en commençant en bas à droite, puis en remontant et redescendant ensuite jusqu'en bas à gauche, en suivant les bons symboles entre les branches, les sept qu'Arthur a touchés et lus. Il faut les lire en sumérien et dans notre langue, en associant les deux premiers et les deux derniers, et en séparant les autres. Tu as compris ?

- Je pense… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le refaire cependant, avoua Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin de venir, a priori, il y aura toujours quelqu'un disponible pour venir avec toi, le rassura Blaise, et puis tu apprendras, comme nous tous ! Arthur est celui qui en sait le plus pour l'instant, parce qu'il a décidé de consacrer ses études aux premières civilisations humaines et aux langues perdues.

- C'est très impressionnant, adressa Harry au dit Arthur qui le remercia.

Ils avancèrent un peu et rapidement des inscriptions et peintures à même les murs attirèrent l'attention d'Harry. Tout clamait la très grande ancienneté et la très grande richesse de ceux qui avaient fait cela.

Ce qui l'amena d'ailleurs à poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Sumériens, mais il me semble quand même que c'était dans les pays d'Orient, non ? Et je croyais que le Manoir Nimwë, là où nous sommes, était dans un pays du nord ?

Andromaque lui sourit et répondit.

- Grace à la magie, certaines choses peuvent être accomplies, comme le déplacement de ce lieu sous le Manoir. Le Manoir Prince devrait être son gardien, puisqu'il s'agit de l'héritage des Prince, non des Nimwë, nom du mari de notre mère.

Bérénice hocha la tête en souriant.

- L'héritage était sous le Manoir Prince depuis plusieurs siècles lorsque notre mère et sa sœur, ta grand-mère, se sont mariées, continua Andromaque. Lorsqu'Eileen Prince est partie vivre avec Tobias Rogue chez les Moldus, notre mère, Thémis Prince, a emporté l'héritage de la famille avec elle en allant habiter chez son époux, Gaius Nimwë, car le Manoir Prince restait à l'abandon.

- Et quand nous sommes nés, quand nous avons été assez grands pour comprendre l'importance de cet héritage, notre mère nous a remis son sort et sa location entre les mains, développa Bérénice. Puisque Andromaque et moi sommes toutes les deux restées d'abord au Manoir Nimwë après nos mariages, nous ne nous sommes pas posées la question et l'avons gardé ici. Puis quand je suis partie vivre avec le père de Blaise, Voldemort était déjà une menace, Severus était un Mangemort, et Lancelot vivait en ville.

- Alors nous avons tous décidé qu'il serait plus sûr de garder l'héritage en lieu sûr, termina Andromaque, et il est resté ici.

Harry partit une seconde dans ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il avait envie d'entendre parler encore des souvenirs de famille mais il avait déjà d'autres questions.

- Comment cela se fait-il que le Manoir Prince ne soit pas aussi grand et luxueux que celui-ci, s'il est si riche et existe depuis si longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- N'oublions pas que la lignée Nimwë est presque aussi ancienne que celle des Prince, c'était une lignée royale parmi les peuples nordiques, répondit Severus. Mais le Manoir Prince que tu connais est aussi moins luxueux car il est une reconstruction datant d'il y a quelques siècles seulement.

Il sourit et ajouta :

- Quand nous en aurons le temps et loisir, si tu veux, je te montrerai les fondations du château médiéval qui existait à la place, et dans les sous-sols, on peut retrouver des traces d'époque romaine, et encore avant, du village celte qui habitait sur ce terrain. Et tu n'as pas vu l'ensemble du domaine, il y a le parc mais cela va encore plus loin. Et puis nous possédons des terres environnantes également.

Harry émit un sifflement admiratif. Bérénice continua.

- Les fondations du manoir Nimwë sont un peu plus tardives, car il date du Moyen-Age seulement. Il a ensuite été entièrement restauré en palais, plus qu'en château. Les Nimwë étaient extrêmement cultivés et avaient un goût pour se tenir à la mode européenne, c'est pourquoi le Manoir suit plutôt le style architectural de la Renaissance, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres hauts lieux de Finlande…

Le rappel du pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient attira la curiosité d'Harry.

- Vous parlez finlandais ? demanda-t-il à ses cousins.

Ils rirent.

- Bien sûr. Nous avons grandi ici, nous avons été à l'école ici plus jeunes, et nos précepteurs actuels sont finlandais pour la plupart, répondit Elian.

Cela répondait par la même occasion à la question d'Harry sur leur éducation et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, ou dans quelque autre école de sorcellerie.

- Maman étant britannique, et papa ayant vécu longtemps en Angleterre, sans oublier que toute une partie de la famille vit en Angleterre, nous parlons également anglais, bien sûr, continua Lucy.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés dans une école ? continua Harry avec ses questions, curieux d'en savoir d'avantage sur sa famille. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a d'autres qu'en Bulgarie, en France, et au Royaume-Uni, mais j'imagine que quand même, les enfants sorciers des autres pays ont aussi des écoles chez eux…

- Bien sûr, il y a au moins une école dans chaque pays, ou une pour deux pays éventuellement lorsque la population sorcière n'est pas très nombreuse, répondit Lancelot. Mais elles sont peu connues car elles sont complètement éclipsées par Poudlard, Dumstrang, Beauxbâtons, et Salem, l'école sorcière américaine. Ce n'est pas pour rien si ce sont ces trois écoles, Salem étant un peu à part, qui ont été les seules à organiser et participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers durant des siècles, par exemple.

- Dumstrang pour la magie noire et l'enseignement à la dure, Beauxbâtons pour l'excellence de l'enseignement et la recherche de la perfection en tout, et Poudlard pour ses quatre maisons, ses Fondateurs, et Dumbledore, déclara Arthur. Poudlard est aussi réputé parce que les grands évènements du monde sorcier du 20ème siècle se sont déroulés en Angleterre et lui ont été associés, à l'école ou à ses ressortissants…

- Et pour répondre à ta question, Papa et Maman ont décidé de snober les écoles de magie, expliqua Lucy en riant, et nous ont donc trouvé des précepteurs pour nous enseigner.

- Je crois qu'ils aiment le côté ancien-traditionnel, aussi, de ce type d'enseignement, compléta Elian.

Harry hocha la tête et arrêta ses questions pour le moment. Ils avaient marché un peu mais lentement pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Et depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient arrêtés devant une nouvelle porte, entièrement circulaire cette fois, et qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un coffre fort ou d'un tombeau. A nouveau, les mêmes symboles, caractères, et ornements sculptés la décoraient.

Harry regarda Arthur passer une fois encore ses doigts sur certains, choisis, et prononcer de nouveaux mots en sumérien.

- _Neperdu_, Lumière. _Ditallu_, Cendres. _Simtum_, Destin.

Les trois symboles, alignés séparément au centre de la porte, brillèrent. Arthur avait touché celui le plus à droite, Lumière, puis celui le plus à gauche, Cendres, et enfin celui au centre, Destin. Il y pausa la paume de sa main.

Quatre autres symboles scintillèrent doucement, repartis d'une façon égale à la bordure de la porte circulaire. Arthur les murmura.

- _Izi_, Feu. _An_, Air. _A_, Eau. _Ki_, Terre.

Harry regarda les symboles s'incruster dans la pierre, et leur scintillement devenir plus fort, tandis que s'illuminaient des branches et courbes ornées, reliant entre eux des signes inconnus, jusqu'à ce que les symboles sollicités soient liés à celui du centre. Destin.

Harry entendit le déverrouillage de la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement. Avec un sourire affectueux, Bérénice invita Harry à avancer le premier.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Il crut se trouver au cœur de la terre et en ouvrir le centre-même. Il sentait la magie, si ancienne, déployée, il sentait les flux d'énergies aussi vieux que le monde. Harry ferma les yeux. Il eut l'impression de voir plus clairement que jamais.

Il n'était que sensations, impressions, acceptions des énergies qui circulaient autour de lui et de la sienne en retour. Il distinguait avec une intense clarté chaque recoin du lieu, chaque courbe des parois, chaque objet, entouré dans sa perception d'une aura lumineuse.

Avançant un pas de plus, il entendit son cœur battre avec la pulsion d'une énergie qui parcourait le sol, partait de l'entrée, de lui, et partait plus à l'intérieur. Il sentit sa propre énergie rejoindre celle du sol, attirée, joyeuse, envieuse d'une communion avec cette nouvelle source de magie, cette source si forte et si pure.

Il pouvait voir en esprit son pouvoir briller en parcourant son corps grâce aux trajets de son sang, vie et oxygène, et descendre retrouver celui, bien plus brillant et lumineux, de ce lieu ancestral.

En quelques secondes, il eut l'impression d'être connecté, connecté à la roche ancienne, connecté aux pierres et pierreries, connecté au sol, à la terre, à l'air, aux personnes derrière lui, aux joints de la porte, à chacun de ses symboles, aux trésors qui s'élevaient ça et là, et enfin… à l'immense pierre qui datait des origines du monde.

Harry inspira profondément, sentant l'air pur et empli de cette magie aussi éclatante remplir ses poumons. Il expira doucement. Il se sentait bien. Une chaleur agréable et apaisante avant empli son cœur et son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La vision de ce qu'il avait déjà entièrement perçu en esprit le fit sourire. Il se retourna, les yeux brillants, et adressa un sourire éclatant aux membres de sa famille.

La stupéfaction se décelait sur leurs visages. Sans cesser de sourire, l'euphorie du partage ressenti ne s'estompant pas encore, il leur demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Wow… fut tout ce que Blaise fut capable de répondre.

Bérénice et Andromaque semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits, et elles avancèrent, suivis des autres.

- Rien n'a jamais été aussi brillant et clair qu'à partir du moment où tu as pénétré à l'intérieur, lui dit Andromaque en parlant tout bas.

Harry regarda chacun d'entre eux et vit qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la première fois qu'ils entraient.

Il ne cessa de sourire et reporta ses yeux sur ce qui les environnait.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura-t-il. Je suis entré, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un instant de calme profond passa.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus dans la pièce. Blaise et Lucy montrèrent quelques objets intéressants à Harry, surtout ceux qui portaient le blason de la famille, et racontèrent des anecdotes historiques.

Il s'agissait d'une salle immense, aux murs de roche, au plafond si haut qu'Harry le distinguait avec peine, emplie de trésors, de biens, d'objets en tous genres, qui semblaient de toutes les époques et de toutes valeurs.

Mais Harry voulait voir le pilier et le disque de pierre dont Blaise lui avait parlé alors ils s'en rapprochèrent. Harry éprouva une fascination étrange et durant quelques secondes, entendit Blaise de très loin, son esprit comme envoûté par les courbes et caractères incrustés dans la pierre.

Il s'agissait donc d'un large pilier de pierre sombre décoré de lignes ornées, de symboles anciens, et d'esquisses de branches mélodieuses, sur lequel était posé un large disque épais d'une pierre plus claire, dont la surface était entièrement recouverte de différents éléments.

Des dessins qui semblaient avoir un sens, à nouveau ces courbes et branches sinueuses, encore des symboles et caractères dont Harry devinait qu'ils étaient sumériens également.

Et puis, surtout, réparties inégalement sur tout le disque, et dans une disposition qui semblait sans sens pour l'instant aux yeux d'Harry, des pierres brutes, non taillées, mais étrangement incrustées dans un moule parfait, dont Blaise lui avait dit qu'elles étaient chacune d'un matériau différent.

Blaise et Lucy lui expliquèrent en les lui montrant que certains des dessins visibles étaient censés aider à trouver dans quel ordre découvrir les pierres et déchiffrer les dessins en-dessous d'elles, puisqu'il fallait lire l'histoire du monde et de la famille dans le bon sens, pour arriver enfin au moyen d'éveiller les pierres et leur pouvoir.

Blaise rappela qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de laquelle prendre en premier, et qu'ils ne pouvaient juste tout essayer puisqu'il fallait aussi prononcer une formule rituelle qui, en quelque sorte, débuterait la grande lecture du disque, et donnerait accès à la première pierre, permettant de l'ôter, ce qui ouvrirait les possibilités de la suite.

Lucy expliqua alors qu'un ouvrage avait été écrit par prévention il y a quelques siècles, prévention d'un jour où les héritiers Princes n'auraient reçu aucune indication sur comment utiliser leur héritage, ce qui était leur cas aujourd'hui.

Le problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas comment accéder au livre, dont ils savaient, uniquement par les contes de leur grand-mère, qu'il était censé être à l'intérieur du pilier. Et ils n'avaient aucun indice qui leur permettrait de l'ouvrir pour posséder enfin l'ouvrage.

Blaise, avec espoir, suggéra que puisque la présence d'Harry avait semblé agir sur le lieu, peut-être finiraient-ils par trouver quelque chose qui les aiderait.

Un peu plus loin, Arthur avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir. Elian s'approcha de lui, le regard interrogateur. Soudain Arthur eut une exclamation ravie et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

- Darren, viens voir ! s'exclama-t-il en appelant son cousin.

Harry le rejoignit.

- Regarde ce bouclier, lui demanda Arthur en lui présentant un bouclier celte.

Arthur souffla dessus pour chasser la poussière et passa sa main pour enlever ce qui recouvrait l'objet. Le bouclier était circulaire et par ce petit nettoyage, présentait une belle couleur cuivrée.

Harry regarda attentivement les ornements. Il plissa les yeux et l'expression ravie d'Arthur s'accentua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elian, qui les avait rejoint, suivi de Blaise et Lucy.

- Le bouclier est décoré de petites scènes, expliqua Arthur aux autres. Je l'avais d'abord étudié en pensant qu'il avait été incrusté à partir de faits de l'époque ou d'une mythologie de l'époque. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que certaines scènes possédaient des détails d'évènements postérieurs, et je suis allé voir un archéologue pour être sûr, mais nous sommes certains que personne n'a modifié le bouclier pour y sculpter des choses après sa fabrication première…

Arthur avaient les yeux brillants d'excitation et s'emballait en parlant.

- Que veux-tu dire alors ? demanda Lucy très sérieusement.

- Le clan qui possédait ce bouclier devait avoir avec eux une prêtresse, un druide, une prophétesse, quelqu'un ou même quelque chose capable de voir l'avenir ! répondit Arthur. Et nous avons un indice, il y a un symbole, regardez…

Il retourna le bouclier et Harry et Blaise poussèrent un cri de surprise.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! S'exclama Arthur, mortellement sérieux à l'idée d'avancer sur ce mystère.

- C'est… commença Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête.

Ce signe, ils le connaissaient, ils l'avaient vu de nombreuses fois. Il s'agissait d'une lionne qui levait la tête, et autour de l'animal était sculpté un halo qui exprimait la luminosité.

Les yeux de la lionne étaient vides, comme les représentations des aveugles dans l'Antiquité. D'après les Anciens, être aveugle signifiait voir mieux et davantage, avec son esprit et non plus ses yeux, être sage, ou prophète.

- Où avez-vous vu ce symbole ? pressa Arthur.

- Dans une salle de classe, répondit Blaise.

- Celle de notre cours de Divination, compléta Harry.

Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent à nouveau le symbole, et avec fascination murmurèrent :

- Mademoiselle Cybèle…

Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez une Cybèle comme professeur de divination ? réagit-il.

- Dumbledore l'a fait venir quand Ombrage, envoyée par le Ministère, a chassé Trelawney, l'ancienne professeur, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien, raconta Blaise.

Harry retint tout commentaire. Trelawney avait peut-être fait une vraie prophétie sur le retour de Voldemort grâce à Queudver, mais à sa connaissance, c'était la seule chose bien qu'elle avait pu jamais faire, et qu'elle soit bonne ou non, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour enseigner de toute manière, à son avis.

Après avoir été renvoyée de son poste, Trelawney était restée quelques temps au château. Mais ne supportant pas d'y habiter sans y enseigner, elle avait emménagé à Pré-Au-Lard, et les habitants qui le souhaitaient pouvaient venir la voir pour qu'elle lise leur avenir et leur vende des talismans.

Ce n'était pas une situation idéale pour elle mais enfin, elle gagnait ainsi assez pour vivre normalement, et elle restait près de Poudlard. McGonagall avait insisté, précisant que Dumbledore l'aurait voulu aussi, et assurant Trelawney que dès qu'Ombrage serait chassée de Poudlard, elle retrouverait son poste, ou du moins en partie, à partager avec Mademoiselle Cybèle si celle-ci désirait rester.

Arthur demandait plus d'informations à Blaise sur Mademoiselle Cybèle, sur son apparence, ses actions, ses cours, sa disposition de la salle de cours, et Harry préféra reporter son attention sur le bouclier.

Arthur l'avait attiré vers l'objet au départ pour lui montrer l'une des petites scènes qu'il avait aussitôt reconnue, un moment qu'ils venaient de vivre… : son entrée dans le lieu pour la première fois et sa connexion avec lui et tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

On voyait un jeune homme avec une couronne sur la tête, symbole de son statut de Princeps, les yeux fermés, au milieu d'une réplique particulièrement fidèle de la pièce, et des lignes dorées partaient de lui pour se répandre dans l'ensemble. Plusieurs lignes le reliaient au pilier surmonté du large disque de pierre au centre, le grand héritage de la famille.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui à n'importe quelle époque, le dessin était petit, et le visage du personnage peu détaillé. Mais un élément ne laissait aucun doute : la cicatrice difficile à voir mais bien précise sur le front du jeune homme représenté.

Harry regarda les autres scènes. Il discerna des batailles, des couronnements et cérémonies, des scènes qui semblaient héroïques, mais aussi des moments anodins qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais dont il imaginait qu'ils avaient du être importants, tout comme son entrée aujourd'hui.

Il reconnut des décors et costumes de toutes époques, et les plus anciennes semblaient être les représentations du clan originel de la lignée. Peu d'évènements étaient reconnaissables pour lui dans le détail : il ne reconnaissait par particulièrement de personnages célèbres ou de moments historiques, mais il se doutait que tout ce qui était sur le bouclier était directement lié à l'histoire des Prince.

Arthur revint vers lui et proposa aux autres d'écouter aussi. Il leur raconta quelques unes des scènes, celles sur lesquelles ses études avaient porté leurs fruits et desquelles il avait pu reconstituer les faits d'origine.

Quand il s'arrêta, il vit que les adultes s'étaient rapprochés et avaient écouté également. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout cela, et Arthur déclara solennellement et fier qu'il savait désormais qu'une Cybèle faisait partie du clan qui avait fabriqué le bouclier, et que ces scènes avaient du être vues par elles avant d'être sculptée sur l'objet.

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant cela et se tourna vers Harry.

- Une Cybèle, releva-t-il, comme celle qui enseigne à Poudlard ?

- Oui, une ancêtre de celle-ci en tous cas, répondit Harry tandis qu'Arthur acquiesçait pour confirmer.

Arthur semblait encore perturbé par quelque chose.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant… murmura-t-il soudain.

Les autres le regardèrent, et essayèrent de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il approcha sa main et effleura les caractères sumériens qui faisaient le tour du bouclier.

- Ca n'était pas là avant, j'en suis certain, dit-il.

- Peut-être l'arrivée d'Harry a-t-elle provoqué quelque chose ? suggéra Blaise.

- Etant donné qu'il a semblé réveiller je ne sais quoi dans la salle et que son entrée apparaît sur le bouclier, je pense vraiment que sa présence est d'une importance et d'une utilité que nous ne comprenons pas encore… exprima Arthur.

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'ils ne distinguèrent pas, et puis il chercha à déchiffrer, apparemment avec difficulté, ce qui était écrit.

- "_Que protection… et puissance… soient accordées… _", murmura-t-il, "_soient accordées… à tous les Princes..._"

Il semblait buter sur les derniers termes.

- "_à tous les Princes… _" Mince je n'arrive pas à traduire la fin. Il y a le symbole du temps qui passe, mais aussi celui du moment précis, et du destin.

- Peut-être que cela veut dire quelque chose comme : à travers le temps, à travers les siècles, et aux moments où il le faut, quand cela est nécessaire, je ne sais pas, suggéra Elian.

Arthur hocha la tête, approuvant l'analyse.

- Ca pourrait être en effet une traduction. "_Que protection et puissance soient apportées à tous les Princes à travers les siècle chaque fois que cela leur sera destiné_", essaya-t-il un peu dépité.

Mais un regard sur Harry fit remonter ses espoirs. Harry avait ressenti un frémissement étrange à l'entente de la phrase et ses yeux brillaient d'une façon qui n'était pas naturelle.

Il sentit le regard d'Arthur sur lui et une intuition à l'origine inconnue imposa une certitude dans son esprit.

- Dis le en sumérien.

Sa voix était sourde et chargée d'énergie. Arthur n'hésita pas, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pour le moment, et se concentra pour prononcer clairement et correctement.

Il lut la phrase dans sa langue d'origine, et sentit alors lui aussi un frémissement le parcourir. Tous les autres le ressentirent également, et les yeux d'Harry brillèrent plus fort. Mus par une pulsion soudaine, ils se retournèrent, et retinrent des cris de surprise.

Le pilier et son disque de pierre étaient illuminés. Des lignes et courbes dans la pierre brillaient désormais, sillonnant au milieu des dessins, sculptures et symboles.

Ils s'approchèrent et se répartirent en cercle autour du large disque.

- Nous ne sommes pas placés correctement, murmura Harry.

Ils ne le sentaient pas avant qu'il le dise, mais après qu'il l'eut exprimé, ils le ressentirent également. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas.

Arthur le premier bougea de nouveau, et fit le tour. Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait rejoint le point d'où il était parti, il sentit qu'il était là où il le fallait et s'arrêta. Les autres comprirent sa manœuvre et firent de même.

Lorsque chacun eut trouvé sa place autour du disque de pierre, ils attendirent. Ils se sentaient étrange, comme si quelque chose s'était éveillé en eux, et les aidait à se guider.

Un moment passa sans que personne ne bouge ou ne parle. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ou dire pour faire avancer les choses. Ils regardaient les dessins et caractères, essayant de comprendre, de trouver un indice.

Petit à petit, la sensation étrange et agréable d'être emplis d'une énergie à la fois inconnue et familière s'estompa, et leurs yeux cessèrent de briller.

Arthur retint un juron de dépit et laissa échapper un grognement à la place. Andromaque et Bérénice reculèrent et se tinrent légèrement en retrait, ne sachant s'il fallait ou non s'inquiéter de ce qu'il venait se passer. Lancelot était si intrigué qu'il ne disait plus rien ni même ne bougeait, et ses yeux restaient fixés sur les pierres devant lui. Severus s'était reculé lui aussi et se sentait le moins à l'aise d'eux tous.

Elian et Lucy s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, réflexe naturel de rechercher la présence de ceux de sa famille, de ses proches, lors d'un évènement inexplicable. Blaise avait eu un pas qui l'avait rapproché d'Harry, inconsciemment.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, cela l'amusa. Harry était vraiment devenu leur phare et ancre dans cette guerre, pour tous ceux qui travaillaient avec lui contre leurs ennemis, et l'inconscient de Blaise l'avait fait se rapprocher de celui qui dans sa vie désormais, représentait force et sécurité.

Harry avait un peu reculé lui aussi mais ses yeux exprimaient l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Arthur n'avait pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur les symboles, essayant désespérément de percer les secrets des pierres.

.

Ils finirent par quitter ces lieux, car il se faisait tard, et Severus insistait pour ramener Harry et Blaise au château.

Severus accorda un dernier verre, et ils se posèrent un peu dans le petit salon, discutant de toutes autres choses, d'histoires de famille et d'école. Blaise et Harry soudain pensèrent à la même chose lorsque Lucy évoqua un garçon "_terriblement sexy_" qui habitait le domaine voisin.

- Lancelot ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'un seul coup en se tournant vers lui.

Ils rirent du même lien qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux, et Harry laissa Blaise parler.

- Lancelot, si tu es libre demain, tu es cordialement invité à nous rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard. Nous faisons une sortie spéciale rencontres ! lança Blaise.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lancelot, intrigué.

- Des filles de notre classe vont essayer de faire venir une fille de Serdaigle que… j'apprécie beaucoup, raconta Blaise en souriant largement, Darren et moi devons convaincre un bélître, de Serdaigle lui aussi, pour l'une d'elle, et nous avions également comme mission de te faire venir !

- A qui comptez-vous le présenter ? demanda Severus, amusé par ces potins sur ses élèves.

- A Daphné, Daphné Greengrass, répondit Harry. Serpentard, intelligente, et très jolie.

Lancelot sourit, fit semblant de réfléchir, et puis accepta joyeusement.

Severus, Harry, et Blaise prirent finalement congé après avoir promis de revenir pour essayer de percer les secrets de la grande stèle de pierre.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement et Harry et Blaise rejoignirent le point de rendez-vous donné à Drago et Théodore lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient prévus de s'y retrouver tous lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

Harry savait que Drago avait du déceler son retour à peine un pied posé dans l'enceinte de l'école mais il tendit tout de même son esprit vers lui.

_"Drago ?"_

"_Bonsoir Harry. On arrive, je t'ai senti arriver_", lui répondit Drago aussitôt.

"_Nous sommes vers le passage secret, comme prévu_" lui indiqua Harry.

"_Très bien. On y est presque._"

Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas envie, appréciant le contact mental de l'autre après avoir été éloignés pendant plusieurs heures, ils quittèrent leur communion d'esprits, et attendirent de se retrouver.

Lorsque Théodore et Drago apparurent au détour du couloir, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers son amant. Il lui tendit la main, et Drago leva la sienne pour attraper ses doigts. Ils apprécièrent le contact de leurs peaux, la chaleur de l'autre, le regard de l'autre. Leur sourire était calme et heureux.

Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard mais retinrent tout commentaire. Ils se séparèrent et Drago et Harry se dépêchèrent de retourner à la chambre de Drago.

.

La porte refermée, Harry ne se contint plus et attrapa Drago pour l'embrasser avec passion. Drago répondit immédiatement. Depuis quelques jours, ils ne savaient bien pourquoi, des _pulsions_ les animaient de plus en plus souvent.

_Attractions soudaines, envies subites, désir et sentiments. _

Avec frénésie, ils ôtèrent manteaux, écharpes, vestes, vêtements encombrants, et ne gardèrent que leurs chemises, pour le plaisir de les déchirer plus tard. Harry attrapa le visage de Drago dans ses mains, et Drago agrippa des siennes le dos de son amour.

Ils bougèrent vers le lit et s'y allongèrent, Harry au-dessus de Drago, comme toujours. Mais cette position n'avait plus depuis longtemps les sous-entendus malsains qu'elle avait eut à un certain moment. C'était plus naturel, c'était comme ils l'aimaient tous les deux.

Harry déplaça ses lèvres sur la peau de Drago, et alla chercher la marque sombre qui était toujours aussi présente sur son cou que lorsqu'elle avait été faite. Il y fit passer sa langue, et puis mordilla doucement.

Drago avait fermé les yeux et un gémissement lui échappa, tandis qu'il sentait déjà le désir monter en lui, particulièrement sollicité par les sensations qui s'émanaient de sa gorge. Harry sentait son propre désir réagir à celui de son compagnon.

Il mordit plus fort alors que son esprit s'effaçait pour ne plus qu'éprouver. Les doigts de Drago s'agrippèrent plus profondément à la chemise et la peau d'Harry sous l'effet aphrodisiaque de la morsure sensuelle en ce point précis.

Harry se redressa pour revenir capturer les lèvres désirables et Drago qui déjà sentait le désir l'emplir et lui faire tourner les sens, tira sur la chemise pour la sortir du pantalon. Il se releva un peu, et Harry suivit le mouvement, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres, et laissa Drago l'ouvrir avant de faire passer sa chemise le long de ses bras pour la lui ôter.

Le vêtement glissait encore contre son dos qu'Harry avait déjà violemment déboutonné celle de Drago en le faisant retomber sur le matelas. Leur baiser intense ne s'était pas arrêté. Harry caressa pressement la peau dénudée de Drago dont le souffle devenait erratique sous les effets du désir grandissant et des baisers qui ne cessaient pas de son amour.

Harry délivra enfin ses lèvres pour descendre sur le torse de Drago qui se cambra sans pouvoir l'empêcher lorsque la langue d'Harry trouva l'un de ses mamelons. Harry décida alors de descendre encore et Drago gémit tandis que son corps anticipait la suite du trajet des lèvres d'Harry.

Deux mains défirent son pantalon et soudain Harry se redressa et recula pour l'enlever brutalement. L'air froid provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps de Drago et lui fit réaliser qu'Harry avait _tout_ enlevé.

Drago voulut relever la tête. Des lèvres touchèrent son _désir_. Sa tête retomba en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, ses doigts agrippaient cette fois les draps.

_Gémissement qui s'échappe encore. Désir qui monte plus et plus encore. Plaisir._

Harry sentait le désir de Drago l'emplir en même temps. Leurs esprits ouverts à l'autre et liés d'un lien si fort et profond leur faisaient partager chaque sensation.

Son propre désir devenait plus intense. Il voulait plus. Il voulait plus encore. Il voulait que ça continue de grandir, plus haut, plus fort, plus encore.

_Et que jamais ça ne s'arrête._

Ses lèvres et sa langue jouaient mais il voulait que le jeu laisse place à plus de profondeur et de réalité. Il essaya d'éteindre ses pensées.

Elles lui rappelaient que même cet acte le plus intime et personnel avec son plus grand amour, aurait des conséquences au-delà de juste eux deux enfin liés véritablement. Il voulait qu'elles se taisent. Elles s'imposaient.

Il remonta brusquement et attrapa le visage de Drago pour le tourner vers lui, et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Perdu dans son désir, Drago n'entendit rien de ces pensées de raison, et réagit à l'assaut presque animal d'Harry par une réponse consentante, et qui demandait plus, et davantage.

Un grondement lourd du désir difficilement contenu sortit de la gorge d'Harry. Drago ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient pleins de ce désir et du plaisir et du bonheur associés. Il regarda Harry. Les siens étaient sombres.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un doux sourire. Il releva sa tête pour aller chercher celles d'Harry, et ses mains vinrent prendre sa nuque pour l'attirer allongé contre lui à nouveau. Harry se laissa faire. Se laissa aller.

Ses mains revinrent maintenir le corps de Drago contre le sien tandis que leurs langues dansaient.

_Dansaient. _

Drago descendit les siennes et défit avec empressement le pantalon d'Harry. Refusant que leurs corps se séparent à nouveau, Drago chercha à tâtons la table de nuit sur laquelle il trouva enfin sa baguette. La pointant sur le pantalon d'Harry, il fit disparaître sans attendre ces derniers vêtements qui osaient se placer entre eux.

Profitant de ces secondes de clarté, il fit disparaître la chemise qu'il portait encore, et le désir reprenant tout contrôle de sa raison, jeta sa baguette au loin pour agripper Harry à nouveau.

Leurs sexes durs réagissaient vivement et avec excitation au contact l'un de l'autre. Drago bougea lentement sous Harry qui releva la tête en gémissant. Drago recommença. Harry enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Drago en se mordant les lèvres sous les vagues grandissantes de plaisir.

Drago bougea à nouveau. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il sentit le plaisir affluer, encore, et encore. Leurs mains continuèrent leurs caresses pressantes et leurs corps ondulèrent.

_Ondulèrent._

_Vagues de sensations incontrôlées. Désir impatient. Plaisir grandissant. _

_Grandissant. _

Ils perçurent le sommet de leur plaisir. Leurs lèvres voulurent partager cet instant et se retrouvèrent. Ils serrèrent l'autre plus encore.

_Ah ! _

_Lumière éclatante. Noir. Etoiles étincelantes. _

_Esprits éblouis. _

.

La clochette tinta et Mrs Rosmerta releva la tête de son comptoir. Elle eut d'abord un regard suspicieux en voyant le groupe de Serpentards et puis distingua, à leurs uniformes, des Serdaigles parmi eux, et surtout, elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas des bandes qui venaient manigancer au fond du pub. Elle reconnut le fils Malefoy, le jeune Prince, et quelques visages qu'elle voyait de temps à autres.

Ils s'installèrent à une grande table, et elle attendit quelques instants avant d'aller leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Les jeunes sorciers s'installèrent plutôt dans un coin de la salle principale du pub, à une large table de forme ronde, choisie pour empêcher des places isolantes aux extrémités, comme cela se produisait avec des tables rectangulaires.

Harry et Drago s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, bien sûr, encore touchés par l'euphorie de la nuit passée, et ne semblaient pas vouloir être séparés l'un de l'autre plus de quelques instants, comme Blaise, Théodore, et Daphné l'avaient remarqué en riant. Harry était appuyé contre le mur, et Drago était appuyé contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, leurs doigts caressant rêveusement la main de l'autre.

De l'autre côté de Drago était assise Daphné, qui avait laissé de la place entre eux pour Lancelot s'il arrivait un jour (tout le monde pouvait voir comme cela l'agaçait qu'il soit en retard…), et à côté d'elle s'installa son amie Tracey, les joues roses d'émotion d'avoir Alexis Riley assis juste à côté.

Celui-ci était plutôt un charmeur et jouait sans scrupules de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune fille, au déplaisir de tous les autres, qui pourtant ne faisaient pas de remarques pour l'instant. Lisa les avait prévenus et ils avaient décidés d'attendre pour laisser Tracey profiter un peu avant de l'aider à ouvrir les yeux si elle ne le faisait pas elle-même.

Alexis était venu avec un ami de sa classe, un autre Serdaigle de sixième année, Paul Eveden, plus réservé et apparemment en désaccord avec l'attitude du jeune homme puisqu'il ne cessait de le reprendre discrètement.

De l'autre côté d'Harry, Blaise s'était assis avec Su Li, la jeune fille de Serdaigle qu'il aimait bien, et qui jusqu'à présent avait été très aimable avec lui, ce qui le ravissait. A côté de Su, Lisa s'était assise avec Théodore. Su avait accepté de venir lorsque Daphné l'avait invitée en lui parlant de Blaise par la même occasion, mais elle n'avait pas voulu venir seule, et Lisa avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle allait pouvoir discuter avec Théo qui avait toujours des conversations intéressantes, ce qui serait plus amusant que de tenir la chandelle. Ils engagèrent la conversation avec Paul également, assis de l'autre côté de Théodore, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais qui s'avéra de bonne compagnie. Ils trouvaient tous les trois très intéressant d'observer et commenter les couples actuels et, ou, à venir.

Mrs Rosmerta vint prendre leurs commandes et repartit.

Daphné abandonna rapidement ses tentatives de détourner Tracey d'Alexis, car la jeune fille semblait le dévorer des yeux et boire chacune de ses paroles, et engagea la conversation avec Drago et Harry qui étaient restés plutôt silencieux jusque là, appréciant la présence de l'autre et la tranquillité du moment.

Blaise et Su semblaient très bien s'entendre, au grand plaisir du jeune homme. La jeune fille riait beaucoup à son humour, et comme cela n'arrivait pas si souvent, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé LA femme de sa vie.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent et Lancelot peu après. Il était tout sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour les saluer, mais recula de surprise en voyant les regards noirs et de reproches braqués sur lui.

- Ces regards sont-ils dus à mon retard ? demanda-t-il avec une emphase exagérée. Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé et saluèrent amicalement Lancelot.

Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas la saluèrent également, d'une façon plus neutre, mais il ne put échapper au regard sombre de Tracey, qui, en tant que meilleure amie de Daphné, lui faisait comprendre que son retard était inacceptable, et le regard courroucé de Daphné qui avait tout de même sa fierté.

Drago et Théodore, tous deux particulièrement attachés aux règles, traditions, et valeurs de la noblesse sorcière, lui adressèrent également un regard de reproche. C'était impoli, irrespectueux, et cela ne se faisait pas. Encore aurait-il prévenu…

Lisa, elle, se retenait de rire. Elle trouvait tout cela un peu exagéré, mais préféra rester discrète et apprécier de loin.

Lancelot vint s'assoir entre Drago et Daphné, à la place qui lui avait été réservée, et commanda un verre. Les conversations reprirent, cette fois un peu plus ouvertes et partagées.

Lancelot essaya de se rattraper mais avec difficulté auprès d'une Daphné plutôt vexée. Blaise, qui le connaissait bien, vit que cela n'était vraiment qu'un jeu pour lui, et que Daphné lui parle ou non n'avait pas grande importance apparemment.

Mais le jeune homme connaissait bien la Serpentard également, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait savoir s'y prendre avec quelqu'un comme Lancelot…

Après tout, c'était le défi qu'il lui avait lancé : cela ne serait pas facile, mais elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsque Lancelot serait épris d'elle et ne penserait plus à une seule autre. La question était de savoir si dans le processus, elle développerait quelques sentiments pour lui en retour, ou non.

Blaise avait hâte de voir comment les choses évolueraient, mais pour le moment, il lui fallait accorder toute son attention à la jeune fille à côté de lui qui lui souriait si malicieusement.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter et boire des jus de citrouilles et Bièraubeurres aux Trois Balais, et puis lorsque la fin de la journée s'approcha, Harry proposa qu'ils aillent marcher un peu dans Pré-au-Lard avant de devoir rentrer.

Tous étaient plutôt d'accord et ils terminèrent ainsi leur sortie. Lancelot était le seul à devoir les quitter puisque tous rentraient au château, et il déclama à Daphné avec grandiloquence et exagération son espoir transi de la revoir.

Elle le regarda, l'écouta, et se détourna sèchement pour partir sans un mot et sans se retourner, fière et indifférente. Blaise éclata de rire en la voyant faire.

- Courage Lancelot, tu finiras surement par y arriver, lui dit-il. Elle n'est pas facile… mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui la rend si spéciale et intéressante. Oh, bien sûr, personne ne t'en tiendrait compte si tu abandonnais, tu as tellement d'autres conquêtes prêtes à se jeter à tes pieds, ce serait bête de perdre ton temps à conquérir une femme qui ne te veut pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Théodore regarda Blaise comme pour lui dire d'arrêter son manège, mais c'était trop tard. Le plan marchait.

Lancelot désormais n'aurait de repos tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas séduite. Blaise était ravi. Etant donné que Daphné cherchait à rendre Lancelot fou d'elle, et que Lancelot allait chercher à faire de même à présent, il s'attendait à une histoire des plus attrayantes.

Lancelot les salua tous et disparut, un clin d'œil à Blaise qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La douleur subite sur son pied le fit grimacer.

- Aie ! Théodore ! Ca ne va pas non ?!

- Ca t'apprendra à manipuler les gens, répondit Théodore sous les rires des autres.

Ils repartirent vers le château en discutant tous plutôt joyeusement.

Arrivés dans le Hall, Blaise voulut dire au revoir assez simplement à Su mais elle l'attira un peu à l'écart du groupe.

- Merci pour cet après-midi, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, lui dit-elle en rosissant.

Il se sentit rougir à son tour et essaya de répondre mais ne parvint qu'à balbutier des syllabes sans cohérence. Elle rit doucement et vint déposer un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres avant de partir. Il la regarda s'éloigner, rêveur et béat.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

- Et bien voilà ! Tu en as enfin trouvé une qui aime tes blagues ridicules ! lui dit Théodore.

Blaise ne répondit rien, souriant simplement davantage, et Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, viens, on a des devoirs à faire ! A plus tard ! lança-t-il ensuite en traînant Blaise vers leur salle commune.

Alexis avait dit au revoir à Tracey d'une façon assez séduisante et était parti avec son ami Paul, qui avait conseillé à Daphné et Lisa d'ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille sur le son ami.

Lisa lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il disait cela de lui, et pourquoi il était ami avec lui s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, et Paul avait répondu que son attitude avec les filles ne faisait pas tout et qu'il fallait le connaître pour voir plus en lui.

Ils étaient partis vers le dortoir des Serdaigles, et Lisa avait dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de les suivre.

Depuis, Daphné et Drago essayaient de montrer à Tracey pourquoi il fallait qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur Alexis Riley, cet imbécile prétentieux, mais elle ne semblait pas voir ce qu'il y avait de mal à l'apprécier.

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune en continuant d'en parler mais rien n'y faisait. Drago en voulut à Harry de ne pas prendre position dans le débat, mais celui-ci semblait penser à autre chose.

.

Drago prétexta son besoin d'aller chercher des livres dans sa chambre pour y entraîner Harry. Daphné leur lança de ne pas faire trop de bêtises parce que le dîner n'était pas loin, ce qui souleva des réactions de toutes sortes dans la salle commune, chose qui la fit beaucoup rire. Mais Drago ne releva pas.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Harry avait l'esprit vraiment ailleurs, et cela ne pouvait être que deux choses : ou bien il était dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'était pas ça puisqu'il allait très bien et que Drago ne ressentait aucune douleur qui aurait été associée alors.

Ou bien il avait une idée en tête, et généralement, les idées sur lesquelles Harry prenait du temps pour réfléchir était bien pires que celles qu'il prenait sur un coup de tête.

Drago ferma la porte et se retourna vers Harry qui avait toujours les yeux dans le vague. Il lui passa une main devant les yeux sans que cela le fasse réagir alors il le frappa à l'épaule.

- Hey ! répondit enfin Harry en se frottant le haut du bras.

- C'est bon tu es là ? Avec moi ? s'enquit Drago avec agacement.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne serais-je pas là ? s'étonna Harry.

- Parce que tu t'es mis à penser, voilà pourquoi, répondit Drago avec évidence.

- Et… ? incita Harry à continuer, ne voyant pas où Drago voulait en venir.

- Et bien à quoi pensais-tu ?! Je n'insisterais pas si je n'avais pas vu dans tes yeux la lueur trop connue et redoutée de tes idées à la noix, lança Drago en croisant les bras.

Harry sourit mystérieusement.

- Oui, j'ai eu une idée, dit-il.

Drago se frappa le front et gémit.

- Non ! Je le savais… Tout mais pas ça !

Harry rit et le frappa doucement dans l'épaule pour le faire arrêter.

- Ecoute-moi avant d'imaginer je ne sais quoi. C'est une bonne idée.

- Et toi, écoute-moi avant de penser que tes idées sont bonnes. Avant que tu me la dises, j'ai des questions de base.

Harry sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, mais amusé, et acquiesça.

- Bien. Première question : est-ce que la mise en place de ton idée comporte des risques pour quelqu'un ?

- Pas vraiment, si c'est bien mené, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Ca, ça veut dire oui. Ca veut même dire beaucoup de risques, te connaissant. Deuxième question qui en découle : est-ce que les dits risques te concernent toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne courrai aucun risque, Drago, je te dis, il s'agit juste de bien mener la chose.

- Donc, tu courras de grands dangers. Déjà, je peux te dire que c'est mal parti, et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, dit Drago avec un air de reproche.

- Mais…

- Attends ! Laisse-moi finir ! le coupa Drago en levant le doigt d'un air autoritaire. Est-ce que Dumbledore aurait pu avoir cette idée ?

Harry sembla réfléchir. Drago grimaça.

- C'est possible, finit par répondre Harry.

- Ton idée est donc folle, en plus de te mettre en danger. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus et tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus y penser !

- Drago…

- Lalalalala ! chantonna fort Drago en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux.

Harry éclata de rire. Il avança vers Drago pour essayer de lui attraper les mains, mais celui-ci lui échappa et ils se coururent après dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Harry coince Drago et l'allonge sur le lit en se jetant sur lui. Drago rit avec Harry dont les yeux brillaient. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Lorsqu'Harry se releva, les yeux de Drago ne riaient plus. Harry le regarda et se redressa pour qu'ils parlent plus sérieusement.

- Drago, acceptes-tu au moins de m'entendre ? demanda Harry doucement.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord qu'Ombrage est la personne à éliminer en premier. En tous cas si nous concentrons nos efforts sur un seul de nos ennemis, ce sera sur elle, exposa Harry. Voldemort ne se rend pas encore compte de la menace qu'elle représente, mais il n'apprécie sûrement pas ses tentatives de lui voler la vedette du grand méchant de l'histoire, et j'imagine qu'il veut la tuer uniquement parce qu'elle a osé lui tenir tête.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Drago qui voulait juste entendre ce à quoi Harry avait pensé désormais.

- Peut-être serait-il possible… de former une… une sorte d'alliance avec lui, finit par avouer Harry.

Au lieu de la colère ou de l'agacement auxquels Harry s'étaient attendus, Drago ferma simplement les yeux, et un soupir fatigué s'échappa de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry vit que Drago se sentait désespéré. Désespéré à l'avance, de savoir que maintenant qu'Harry avait cette idée en tête, il n'y aurait rien pour l'empêcher de la poursuivre. Désespéré à l'avance d'anticiper les heures à venir.

- Harry, s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il.

Il voulait tenter de le dissuader malgré tout. Il le fallait. Il devait tout faire pour essayer.

- Harry, reprit-il d'une voix plus sûre. Voldemort ne fait pas d'alliances, il se sert des gens. Ensuite, une alliance sous-entendrait un contact, une communication, peut-être même une rencontre, et cela serait extrêmement dangereux pour toi comme pour nous tous. Tu es puissant mais je ne pense pas que tu sois encore capable de vaincre Voldemort par toi-même, et s'il cherchait à te piéger, je ne suis pas certain que tu pourrais t'en sortir, du moins pas sans risquer d'autres vies, et du moins pas sans conséquences.

Drago regardait Harry avec un souci réel. Il ne comprit pas son immense sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Drago en espérant qu'Harry s'explique.

Harry le regarda les yeux brillants d'amour et de fierté.

- Tu as dit _Voldemort_. Tu as dit son nom. Deux fois.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, se mit à réfléchir, et son visage s'éclaira lentement. Il releva les yeux vers Harry et vint l'embrasser avec bonheur.

- Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort, se mit-il à répéter avec une joie soulagée.

- Je vais finir par être jaloux, lui lança Harry avec un air malicieux.

- Idiot ! fut tout ce que répondit Drago, le regard étincelant.

Harry le serra contre lui et murmura.

- Je t'aime tellement et suis si fier de toi…

- Merci… murmura Drago en retour.

"_Je t'aime aussi, et tant…_" lui adressa son cœur.

.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se coucher, que Drago se souvint d'une chose que sa réussite lui avait fait oublier.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le bois, chacun un livre sous les yeux, Harry son album de Quidditch et Drago une nouvelle pièce de Shakespeare, quand soudain, Drago referma son livre d'un coup sec, attrapa celui d'Harry pour les jeter sur la table de nuit, et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent.

Harry haussa les sourcils et le regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as échappé à la conversation tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas oublié, répondit Drago avec force.

- Très bien, accepta Harry. Mais cette fois, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je pense que cela pourrait marcher, d'accord ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par hocher la tête en décroisant les bras. Il voulait comprendre.

- Je suis conscient des risques que tu as énoncés. Mon idée était au départ de ne pas rencontrer Voldemort, et si cela devait arriver, de prendre, bien sûr, toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas, comme tu l'as dit, me faire piéger. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'avoir tous seuls, et comme Voldemort veut la voir disparaître du tableau autant que nous…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- As-tu déjà un plan ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est encore vague. Je me disais que je pourrais l'attirer hors de Poudlard et ensuite Voldemort s'en chargerait. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile, elle a beau être une grande manipulatrice, elle reste assez naïve et aveugle sur certaines choses. Je suis certain qu'elle ne penserait pas une seconde que je puisse lui tendre un piège avec Voldemort…

- Personne ne penserait que tu le puisses, Harry…

- … et si je lui envoie un message pour lui demander de me rencontrer, elle pensera que je suis un stupide Gryffondor qui n'attaque pas dans le dos, qui est sincère s'il parle d'empêcher des morts inutiles par un cessez-le-feu avec elle, et qui est encore un gamin qui a pris peur d'elle. Voldemort n'aura qu'à la cueillir, exposa Harry.

Drago réfléchit en répondant.

- Je pense en effet qu'elle ne se méfierait pas, mais il faudra être prudent sur la façon de tourner les choses. En revanche, je ne suis pas certain que Voldemort accepte aussi facilement de juste attendre qu'elle arrive. Et puis, tu n'as pas de problèmes de consciences à lui envoyer Ombrage comme ça, en sachant pertinemment que s'il ne la tue pas immédiatement… ? Et même, juste avec cela, savoir qu'il la tuera de sang-froid, et que ce sera grâce à toi… ?

Harry le regarda fixement et répondit d'une voix froide et dure.

- Je n'ai absolument aucun souci avec ça.

Drago le regarda fixement.

- Ombrage est pire que Voldemort. Voldemort est juste mauvais, il tue sur son chemin, et torture quand il veut quelque chose, on le sait, on sait ce qu'on risque et à quoi s'attendre. Ombrage laisse croire aux gens que ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle leur inflige, c'est pour leur bien. Elle prend contrôle des esprits en leur faisant croire qu'elle est ce qui pourrait arriver de meilleur.

La voix d'Harry grondait de colère contre cette femme.

- Si on approuve Voldemort, c'est qu'on approuve ses manières d'agir et ses idéologies extrémistes. Ou alors c'est qu'on est fou soi-même et qu'il nous fascine, comme pour Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple. Si on ne le suit pas pour ces raisons, c'est qu'il nous menace, ou qu'on a peur pour soi ou ses proches. On le sait, personne n'est abusé.

Il se mit à faire des gestes énervés.

- Ombrage… Ombrage a fait écrire des premières années avec leur sang en leur disant que c'était pour leur bien et qu'ils seraient de meilleures personnes après cela. Je la hais plus que Voldemort, parce qu'elle essaie d'atteindre le cœur de la raison et de l'esprit pour mieux les piétiner ensuite. Je veux vaincre Voldemort parce qu'il a tué mes parents et qu'il tue et fait souffrir sans vergogne. Je veux détruire Ombrage parce qu'elle porte atteinte aux libertés de nos esprits.

Drago resta silencieux. Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'appuya contre lui en l'enserrant de ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et le serra plus fort. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

Drago se redressa quelques instants plus tard.

- Bien. Si Voldemort accepte que tu lui envoies Ombrage, et si c'est uniquement ce que tu feras, alors je t'aiderai.

Harry voulut l'embrasser. Drago plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais attention, s'il veut que tu le rencontres, ce sera hors de question.

- D'accord… chuchota Harry contre le doigt de Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les couvertures au-dessus d'eux étaient chaudes et protectrices. Ils s'endormirent, leurs esprits s'emmenant en rêves partagés.

.

A la réunion de l'Armée du Phoenix qu'ils convoquèrent le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, ils ne parlèrent pas de l'idée d'Harry, et tout le monde se concentra sur le plan de libération de Dumbledore.

Ils avaient décidé d'en parler uniquement à quelques uns, pour avoir d'autres avis, et Drago avait obligé Harry à en parler au moins à Severus.

C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Théodore, et Blaise, crurent que le monde s'était mis à tourner dans un autre sens, lorsqu'Harry leur exposa son idée, et que le soleil avait décidé de bouger lui aussi, quand ils virent que Drago était d'accord.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! criait Hermione.

- Vous êtes complètement fous ! s'exclama Neville.

- C'est une idée affreuse, Drago, comment peux-tu la cautionner ! s'énervait Théodore.

Harry et Drago attendirent que les remarques retombent avant d'essayer de s'expliquer. Ils n'avancèrent pas beaucoup, leurs interlocuteurs étant tous d'accord sur le fait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Ils finirent par laisser tomber, espérant que Severus serait moins réactif.

Ils avaient tort.

- Vous êtes tous les deux de profonds imbéciles ! siffla Severus entre ses dents serrées quand Harry et Drago lui eurent expliqué leur idée.

- Severus, vous êtes un professeur, un peu de pédagogie. On n'insulte pas ses élèves en face, lança Minerva depuis le canapé dans lequel elle était assise.

Quand les deux jeunes garçons étaient allés frapper à la porte du professeur de Potions, ils avaient entendu des chuchotements, et Harry avait dit d'une voix claire et forte que s'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall, Drago et lui étaient au courant.

Severus avait ouvert la porte, l'air peu heureux d'apprendre cela, et les avait fait entrer en fulminant. Le professeur McGonagall était revenue s'assoir sur l'un des canapés devant la cheminée et, très droite et digne, avait repris une tasse de thé sans faire de commentaires.

Drago et Harry avaient retenus toute remarque sous le regard noir et menaçant de Severus et sans aller s'asseoir, avaient immédiatement exposé l'objet de leur venue.

- Drago, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu adhérerais à cette idée absurde ! dit alors Severus en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Drago leva les bras avec exaspération et s'énerva.

- Pourquoi tout le monde estime-t-il que je suis la voix de la raison ici ?!

- Parce que tu es un vrai Serpentard, répondit Severus, ce qui signifie que tu es censé ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et n'avoir que des idées intelligentes ! Et de plus, étant donné qu'Harry a constamment des pensées particulièrement inconscientes, tu es là pour l'en dissuader.

- Severus… intervint Minerva, vous ne devriez pas plaquer de telles idées reçues sur ces deux garçons. Ils nous ont tous les deux montrés de nombreuses fois que leurs personnalités et agissements ne se limitaient pas aux critères de leurs Maisons, loin de là.

Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall avec gratitude. Drago voulut répondre à Severus sur un point :

- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai déjà limité les dégâts. Harry a promis que la seule communication se ferait uniquement par messages, qu'il n'y aurait pas de rencontre, et qu'il ferait simplement sortir Ombrage du château pour la faire aller là où Voldemort la cueillerait et ferait d'elle ensuite ce qu'il voudrait.

Les deux professeurs eurent un sursaut de surprise.

Le professeur McGonagall avait déjà tiqué au tutoiement de Drago envers Severus, et elle sursauta lorsque le jeune homme prononça le nom de Voldemort. Severus avait été tout autant surpris, et même plus de cela. Harry, voyant leur réaction, eut un immense sourire fier et Drago joua l'indifférence, faisant mine que ce n'était rien.

- Je ne savais pas que le professeur Rogue et vous étiez assez proches pour vous permettre des familiarités de langage… remarqua McGonagall.

Sa formulation laissa ses trois interlocuteurs dans le besoin de réfléchir un instant pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Severus comprit le premier.

- Oh, Drago est mon filleul, lorsque nous sommes en privé, nous sommes en effet plus familiers.

- Et puis, ce sera son beau-père un jour, alors… ajouta Harry en essayant de retenir son rire devant la grimace de Drago.

Severus la vit aussi et fit mine de s'énerver.

- Ca te dérange de m'avoir pour beau-père ? lui dit-il d'une voix faussement menaçante.

- Ca fait juste bizarre ! réagit Drago en cherchant à se défendre.

Harry rit. Les yeux de Drago brillèrent. Minerva jeta un regard vers Severus qui commençait de sourire tendrement. Une douce chaleur heureuse emplit sa poitrine devant ce tableau.

- Bon, voulut reprendre Severus. L'idée serait donc simplement de faire parvenir un message à Ombrage qui la ferait aller dans un endroit convenu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun autre contact, aucun autre risque, rien. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit Harry très sérieusement.

- Tu es conscient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va sûrement pas accepter que les choses soient aussi simples ?

- Je pense au contraire qu'il acceptera, répondit Harry très déterminé.

- Très bien… soupira Severus, pas convaincu. Ecrivez un message pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, et laissez-moi le lire, et vous pourrez l'envoyer.

- Merci papa ! lança Harry avec joie.

Les deux jeunes garçons allèrent dans le bureau de Severus pour prendre plume, encre, et parchemin, et se mirent à écrire.

Minerva regarda fixement Severus qui finit par réagir.

- Qu'y a-t-il… ?

- Vous avez rougi Severus, fit remarquer Minerva en souriant.

- Non, absolument pas. Et quand et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Quand Harry vous a appelé p…

- Non. Pas du tout, l'interrompit Severus en se détournant sèchement.

Minerva n'ajouta rien.

- Je vais vous laisser travailler. Je n'approuve pas vraiment, mais tenez moi au courant, d'accord ?

Severus acquiesça et lui tint la porte tandis qu'elle quittait ses appartements.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Harry et Drago revinrent vers lui et posèrent leurs questions en rafale et sans laisser de répit au professeur de potions.

- Vous vous voyez depuis quand ?

- Quel type de relation vous avez ?

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensembles ?

- Vous êtes plutôt intimes ?

- Et…

- Ca suffit ! intervint Severus en faisant claquer sa voix avec autorité.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent mais l'amusement et la curiosité ne quittèrent pas leurs visages. Severus resta silencieux et croisa les bras. Ils continuèrent de le regarder fixement sans bouger.

Il soupira.

- Nous ne "sortons pas ensembles", répondit-il avec une grimace. Nous sommes deux adultes qui ne sommes plus tout jeunes et nous avons tous les deux vécu nos propres histoires.

- Alors… commença Harry.

- Cesse d'interrompre les gens quand ils parlent, jeune homme, c'est extrêmement impoli et mal élevé ! réagit Severus avec sévérité.

Drago ricana mais s'arrêta rapidement.

- Nous nous voyons de temps à autre, nous prenons un verre, nous discutons, continua Severus. Nous flirtons un peu, c'est vrai.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et de se prendre une remarque.

- Je crois que, avec le climat actuel, les évènements, tout ce qui ne va pas bien autour de nous et de vous, les élèves, et des familles en dehors de Poudlard, tout cela, avec tout ce qui se passe, nous avions envie de moments plus agréables, et personnels. Et puis c'est en discutant de vous que nous nous sommes dits que nous pourrions peut-être nous voir autrement qu'en réunions de collègues.

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago.

- Vous vous détestiez et vous chamailliez tout le temps, vous étiez en constante compétition pour vos Maisons, et nous nous sommes rendu-compte avec Minerva que nous agissions un peu de la même façon quand il s'agissait de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Alors, on s'est dits que ça ne voulait peut-être pas dire que nous nous détestions vraiment mais qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Et puis, nous avons tous les deux admis qu'on n'avait rien l'un contre l'autre, rien de vraiment fort. Et même au contraire, qu'il y avait des choses chez l'autre que nous appréciions justement.

Harry et Drago n'ajoutèrent rien.

- Alors cette lettre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? reprit Severus.

Harry lui tendit ce qu'ils avaient commencé d'écrire.

_"Eliminons Ombrage de notre guerre. Je vous propose un marché : je la ferai sortir du château et la ferai aller dans un lieu convenu avec vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui faire ce que vous voulez ensuite. La seule condition, qui va avec le but recherché : ni vous ni moi ne s'allieront avec elle en secret de l'autre. _

_Cette guerre est la nôtre, pas la sienne. Qu'ose-t-elle s'immiscer entre notre grand combat ? Réglons-lui son compte une bonne fois pour toute, et nous pourrons recommencer de nous battre comme avant. Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, et elle nous gêne tous les deux, faisons-la disparaître. _

_Si vous acceptez, envoyez à Poudlard votre réponse et le lieu qui vous conviendra le mieux pour la cueillir. On saura me transmettre votre message. Adressez à Wistili. _

_HP"_

Severus releva la tête et regarda Harry fixement. Drago sembla comprendre ce qui le perturbait et haussa les épaules.

- Harry a écrit ça tout seul, dit-il simplement.

Harry regardait ailleurs. Il essaya d'expliquer sa façon de tourner les choses dans le message.

- Je me disais que ça pourrait convaincre Voldemort de présenter de cette manière. Le côté, c'est notre grand combat, et elle n'a rien à y faire…

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon pour que le plan fonctionne. Voldemort se fiche de savoir si elle va tous nous décimer avant d'être une menace pour lui, dit Drago. Par contre, en effet, s'il réalise qu'elle s'installe de force dans la guerre qu'Harry et lui mènent l'un contre l'autre, dans leur grand affrontement, leur destiné, il est probable que la remarque touche son orgueil et qu'il accepte.

Severus remarqua qu'Harry était bien pensif mais ne releva pas. Il réfléchit un instant et puis dans un soupir, accepta.

- Bien, je suis d'accord. Envoie-lui ça ce soir, tu devrais avoir une réponse rapidement. Il sera surpris mais je pense, comme Drago, qu'il acceptera, étant donné la façon dont tu as présenté le problème. Tenez-moi au courant, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Severus lui sourit en retour et passa une main dans ses cheveux, paternellement.

Harry et Drago montèrent à la Volière. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils envoyèrent rapidement le message et allèrent dîner tranquillement comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas important.

.

Tandis qu'ils retournaient aux cachots, Harry ralentit avant d'arriver à la salle commune. Drago se retourna.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je sais qu'il va vite se faire tard et que tu n'as peut-être pas envie, mais…

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un entraînement ? demanda Drago d'une voix sûre.

Harry le regarda avec hésitation. Ce n'était jamais un moment agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre et il ne voulait pas forcer Drago si celui-ci n'avait pas envie.

Mais Drago hocha la tête fermement et se dirigea sans hésiter vers les salles basses dans lesquelles ils travaillaient. Harry le suivit en se répétant à quel point son compagnon était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Severus passait par hasard par là et ils ne le virent pas. Ils ne virent pas non plus qu'il les avait suivit. Severus voulait voir ce qu'ils faisaient exactement et comment ils s'en sortaient, pour évaluer un peu les choses, et il ne voulait pas les déranger, alors il resta discret et en retrait.

Il regarda Drago ensorceler la baguette d'Harry, il regarda Harry tenter de résister, il regarda Drago résister lui aussi, et puis il vit Harry céder, et la baguette se déclencher. Il vit ensuite Harry tomber à genoux sur le sol et retenir ses cris de douleurs, il vit Drago serrer les dents et ne pas avancer. Il se sentit à la fois triste, fier, en colère, et désespéré. Et ils recommencèrent. Plusieurs fois.

Harry gronda lorsque le sort s'abattit sur lui une fois encore. Il était frustré de ne jamais réussir à contrôler l'utilisation de magie noire.

La baguette cessa son sort et Drago avança.

- Pas encore, articula Harry en se relevant.

- Harry, ça fait bientôt une heure, tu as besoin de te reposer et d'un peu de soins, répliqua Drago en continuant d'avancer vers lui.

- _Non ! Reste où tu es !_

L'ordre claqua et Drago sentit ses membres se glacer. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et essaya de bouger, mais en vain.

Il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir quand il comprit qu'il ne le pouvait pas et regarda Harry fixement. Il devait vraiment être à bout pour l'avoir commandé ainsi. Drago cessa de lutter contre l'ordre qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer de toute manière et préféra attendre.

Harry s'était relevé et l'aura noire désormais familière était apparue très vite autour de lui. Beaucoup trop vite. Drago voyait Harry serrer les dents et lutter de toutes ses forces. Mais il était épuisé, et lorsqu'il était en colère, cela lui était bien plus difficile de résister au pouvoir qui se présentait à lui.

Rapidement, la baguette s'anima et empêcha le débordement qui n'avait pu être évité. Harry tomba à terre.

Drago sentit qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau, mais cela l'inquiéta bien davantage. Il se précipita vers Harry aux membres tremblants sous les effets de la douleur et de l'effort, et le retourna pour le redresser un peu.

Harry était presqu'inconscient. Il avait trop forcé, Drago le voyait bien, mais il ne savait jamais comment l'arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. L'appuyant sur sa jambe relevée, une main dans le dos et une main sur sa poitrine, il manifesta sans attendre sa magie guérisseuse et Harry sembla assez vite aller mieux.

Il était toujours assez faible mais les tremblements avaient cessés et il était plus conscient.

- Tu veux toujours trop en faire… murmura Drago en lui caressant le visage.

- Je… j'aimerais tellement y arriver… chuchota Harry.

Drago vit ses yeux briller de larmes de frustration et d'une colère désespérée et il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Allons nous coucher, répondit-il simplement. Tu finiras par réussir, j'en suis certain.

Harry ferma les yeux et leva un bras pour se serrer contre Drago qui raffermit leur étreinte. Il l'aida à se relever et ils retournèrent au dortoir sans se faire voir.

Severus ne s'était pas dévoilé. De retour à ses appartements, il commença par boire un verre de Whisky pur feu, très maître de lui.

Mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une colère contenue. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment le monde avait-il pu tourner ainsi, pour que de jeunes personnes qui auraient du passer leur jeunesse à batifoler et sécher les cours se retrouvent à s'infliger de telles situations, pour un plus grand bien ?

Son bras partit tout seul. Le verre se brisa au-dessus de la cheminée. Le liquide alcoolisé, en gouttant dans le feu, provoqua des explosions.

.

Avec le lendemain débuta une nouvelle semaine et le début du mois d'Avril. Il faisait encore frais mais les fleurs apparaissaient sur les arbres et le vent qui soufflait était déjà un peu moins froid.

Cependant, le printemps n'était pas dans tous les cœurs ce temps bucolique et tranquille : les premiers jours passèrent très vite pour les sorciers résistants. Chez les Aurors, au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et l'Armée du Phoenix dans la Salle sur Demande, travaillaient avec effort et labeur pour terminer leurs plans.

Après une dernière réunion, le mercredi soir, entre représentants de ces trois organisations, il fut décidé d'une date. Planifier et préparer étaient très bien, mais il fallait agir, et cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que Dumbledore était retenu prisonniers.

Ce vendredi là, ils iraient le libérer.

.

Une petite chouette noire atterrit devant Ron ce même vendredi matin. Surpris, il la regarda, ne la connaissant pas, et il prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait. Sur l'enveloppe, deux lettres tracées telles des serpents émeraude.

Ron comprit immédiatement. Il carra la mâchoire et se leva. Hermione le suivit et comprit à son tour lorsqu'elle regarda la lettre que Ron n'avait pas ouverte. Un long soupir las s'échappa de sa gorge.

Ils attendirent près des cachots et lorsque Darren apparut, Hermione lui envoya un message magique pour attirer son attention et le faire venir. Il les rejoignit dans la petite salle, les sourcils froncés.

Les sortilèges habituels de sécurité furent lancés et il leur demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, il y a un problème, répondit Ron toujours en colère. Explique-nous cela !

Harry regarda l'enveloppe que lui brandissait Ron et comprit en voyant les lettres tracées comme des serpents.

Il soupira.

- C'est la réponse de Voldemort à ma lettre.

- Donc tu lui avais envoyé. Alors que nous étions tous contre, tu t'es dit que tu n'allais en faire qu'à ta tête ! réagit Ron.

- Mon père a accepté et la lue avant que je ne l'envoie.

"_Drago, rejoins-moi s'il te plaît, nous avons la réponse de Voldemort_" appela Harry en esprit lorsque Ron recommença de s'énerver.

"_J'arrive. Je vois où tu es._" Répondit immédiatement Drago.

- Ron calme-toi, s'il te plaît… et donne-moi la lettre.

Ron resta buté un instant, et ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione toussote, ce qui sembla le faire réagir. Il tendit l'enveloppe à Harry avec une mauvaise volonté non feinte.

Drago ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione qui ne s'attendaient pas à son arrivée. Harry regardait fixement la lettre encore fermée. Drago approcha.

- Soit tu la lis maintenant, soit tu attends que ce qui doit se passer aujourd'hui soit terminé. Personne ne doit être distrait, surtout pas toi, dit Drago d'une voix calme et posée.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Hermione pouvait voir à quel point il voulait l'ouvrir et la lire maintenant mais elle était d'accord avec Drago.

- Ce serait mieux que je ne la lise pas maintenant, murmura Harry.

- Oui, répondit Drago d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Harry ferma les yeux et tendit l'enveloppe à Drago en tournant la tête.

- Prends-là et mets-là quelque part où je ne la trouverai pas, lui dit-il d'un ton un peu théâtralisé.

Drago eut un petit rire et attrapa la lettre.

- Je te la redonnerai demain si tu es sage, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ron ne semblait pas très satisfait mais ne dit rien. Hermione trouvait la scène plutôt amusante mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment Harry et Drago pouvaient encore plaisanter.

Elle en fit part à Ron lorsqu'ils quittèrent Harry et Drago pour retourner à leur journée de cours.

- Oh, ils se sont… amusés, hier soir, répondit Ron entre ses dents.  
- Comment tu le sais ?! réagit Hermione.

- Il suffit de regarder Neville le lendemain matin, soupira Ron en désignant ledit Neville aux joues un peu rouges, et après tu regardes Luna.

Hermione tourna les yeux et vit que la jeune fille chantonnait et souriait rêveusement.

- Elle n'a pas l'air différent de d'habitude… Et Neville pourrait rougir pour de nombreuses autres raisons.

- Plus maintenant, répliqua Ron. Moi qui le côtoie vraiment depuis plusieurs années, j'ai vite remarqué qu'il ne rougissait plus qu'en deux occasions : quand un de mes frères ou moi tombent sur Ginny et lui en train de se bécoter, ou quand Ha…

- Ron, chut, attention !

- Pardon, quand les deux que tu sais, corrigea Ron avec une grimace, passent… un bon moment.

Hermione rosit en comprenant bien de quoi il parlait.

- Cela doit être très gênant pour Neville quand même…

- En soi, il ne voit rien ni ne ressent rien de… particulier. Il m'a raconté une fois qu'il ressent juste une sorte de bonheur intense qui ne vient pas de lui. Il rougit parce qu'il sait ce que cela signifie et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses. Caitlin est trop jeune pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit, j'imagine qu'elle pense simplement que qui-tu-sais est content. Et puis Luna, et bien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut penser ou savoir.

Hermione sourit.

- Neville était rouge presque toute la semaine, fit-elle remarquer, dans ses pensées.

Ron grogna pour toute réponse, pas du tout à l'aise avec le sujet, et elle l'embrassa, amusée.

.

Cinq heures sonnent. A trois endroits différents, des sorciers, d'âges et d'occupations différents, se rassemblent.

Là où il est, Dumbledore se lève. Il sent que quelque chose d'important est sur le point de se passer. Il ne sourit plus. Car ce qu'il pressent n'est pas de bon augure.

Dans sa tour de Divination, Cybèle est dans une transe légère.

Elle ouvre alors les yeux.

Une larme unique coule.

_L'avenir est sombre. _

Elle voit une mort.

_Une mort qui blessera douloureusement._

Elle referme les yeux.

Une vision lui vient.

_Le lion doré se dresse et rugit avec douleur. _

_Le loup gronde et ses yeux se teintent de sang._

_._

* * *

_._

**Explication du titre [****_Neperdu, Lumière_****] :**

C'est un chapitre plus lumineux, plus enjoué. De plus, la lumière est un point important de tout l'épisode autour de l'héritage des Prince. Ensuite, le titre fait référence directement au langage Sumérien et aux mots liés à cet héritage.

Enfin, c'est un titre qui fait écho à la série de titres qui jouaient sur la lumière et les ombres : par cette série de titres, j'annonçais un schéma : quand il y a de la lumière, nécessairement, il y a une ombre quelque part. Et cette ombre sera dans le prochain chapitre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

J'ai mis quelques moments plus agréables et sympathiques dans ce chapitre, pour faire plaisir, aux lecteurs et aux personnages, et pour équilibrer un peu, face aux moments plus durs qu'il y a pu avoir, et ceux à venir.

Oui, c'est encore grâce à Harry s'il se passe quelque chose de particulier, auprès de l'héritage des Prince. Et bien c'est un indice sur l'importance de la stèle et des pierres : elles sont liées à l'intrigue, au statut de Princeps d'Harry.

Il ne faut pas confondre Prince le nom de famille et Prince le statut de Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour. Mais enfin, il est difficile de n'y voir là qu'une coïncidence heureuse…

Je suis passionnée de l'antiquité, des origines du monde et de l'humanité, et des langues anciennes et peuples disparus. Je voulais vraiment placer cette passion dans l'histoire. Je l'avais déjà fait avec le latin, je le fais encore plus avec l'histoire de la famille des Prince, liée à l'une des premières civilisations : les Sumériens, en Mésopotamie.

Je ne vais pas trop en dire plus pour l'instant, je vous laisserai découvrir davantage quand ça avancera de ce côté-là.

Pour renforcer encore à quel point Ombrage est dangereuse et doit être éliminée, j'ai donc fait qu'Harry aille jusqu'à s'allier momentanément avec Voldemort pour s'occuper de son cas. S'il a accepté les conditions de Drago et de son père, on peut se douter que ce ne sera pas aussi simple…

Je ne développerai pas plus sur la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous laisse réfléchir, et découvrir avec le suivant !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Comment les jeunes de la famille des Prince parviendront-ils à découvrir davantage sur leur héritage ? Trouveront-ils le grimoire, pourront-ils lire la stèle, comprendront-ils ce que leur héritage signifie ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il une importance particulière ?

Comment se passera l'opération au Département des Mystères ? Y aura-t-il des blessés, des mots, dans quels camps ? Réussiront-ils à libérer Dumbledore ?

Que signifie la vision de Cybèle ? Que représentent le loup et le lion ? Quelle mort a-t-elle vue ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : aller au Département des Mystères pour libérer quelqu'un.

*Cycles de Pierre Bottero : style de la poésie marchombre, repris dans la scène intime entre Harry et Drago

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Le Département des Mystères_], Harry et tous les autres s'introduiront au Ministère, dans ce département étrange, et devront le traverser et traverser ses épreuves, pour retrouver Dumbledore, repoussant leurs adversaires, et en essayant de tous rester en vie…


	41. Chapter 40 - Le Département Des Mystères

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry découvre que l'héritage Prince descends des Sumériens, peuple antique, et son arrivée provoque de nouvelles réactions magiques qui soulèvent de nombreuses questions.

Quelques jeunes font une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour permettre de nouvelles rencontres : Blaise et Su Li de Serdaigle passent un très agréable moment ensembles ; Tracey, l'amie de Daphné, est en adoration devant Alexis Riley, un Serdaigle plus âgé et séducteur ; et Daphné fait la connaissance de Lancelot, le cousin de Blaise et d'Harry.

Harry écrit à Voldemort pour lui proposer de s'allier à court terme contre Ombrage. Sa réponse arrive quelques jours plus tard, le matin de l'opération de libération de Dumbledore. Harry n'ouvre pas la lettre tout de suite, pour ne pas être distrait.

Tout le monde est prêt à partir. Mademoiselle Cybèle a alors une vision terrible, annonçant une mort proche à venir…

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** le vendredi 5 avril, de l'après-midi au soir

.

* * *

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 40 – Le Département Des Mystères**

.

Il y avait trois hommes capuchonnés dans le petit vestibule qui permettait d'accéder aux ascenseurs. Il fallait simplement les neutraliser sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de sonner l'alarme.

Ils l'avaient fait jusque là. Ils étaient parvenus à entrer secrètement grâce à la connaissance du Ministère que les Aurors avaient, ils avaient assommé silencieusement les quelques Mangemorts qui gardaient certains passages ou ceux croisés dans des couloirs, et ils étaient arrivés aux ascenseurs.

Ils savaient qu'une fois descendus au Département des Mystères, ils n'auraient plus affaire aux Mangemorts mais aux gardes d'Ombrage. L'espion d'Ombrage parmi les serviteurs de Voldemort avait, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, fait en sorte d'éloigner tout Mangemorts de cette partie du Ministère.

Kingsley fit un signe à deux Aurors, et pointa avec eux sa baguette sur les trois hommes qui discutaient au centre de la petite pièce arrondie. Il regarda Harry et Maugrey qui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient prêts, et hocha la tête.

Trois sorts jaillirent, silencieux, rapides, efficaces. Ils touchèrent chacun un Mangemort qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre, de crier, d'alerter, de réagir. Les corps glissèrent vers le sol.

Trois animaux s'élancèrent du groupe de résistants et les rattrapèrent juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, empêchant que le bruit de leur chute n'alerte quelque oreille attentive trop proche. Sirius réapparut sous forme humaine le premier, Hermione peu après, et Ron le dernier.

L'Ordre du Phoenix, les Aurors, et l'Armée du Phoenix ne tenaient pas tous dans un seul ascenseur, ils décidèrent donc d'envoyer un premier groupe de sorciers expérimentés et aguerris, capables de réagir s'ils croisaient quelques ennemis à l'étage désiré.

Puis ils envoyèrent les plus jeunes, plus récemment entrés dans le combat, laissant partir en dernier des personnes capables de se défendre si des Mangemorts arrivaient avant que l'ascenseur ne revienne.

Il n'y eut aucun incident et ils parvinrent tous dans le couloir qui menait au Département des Mystères. Quand les derniers y apparurent, ils virent que les premiers avaient silencieusement et parfaitement neutralisés les quelques gardes qui patrouillaient dans ce couloir.

Harry était particulièrement soucieux. Drago, le visage changé comme à chaque fois, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda à voix basse.

- Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris de sa question.

- Tu as l'air vraiment sur tes gardes, plus que nécessaire je veux dire. Tout s'est bien passé pourtant, pour l'instant.

- Justement, répondit Harry entre ses dents en déployant de nouveau toute son attention. C'est… c'est trop facile…

- Je suis d'accord avec Potter, grogna Maugrey sans hausser le ton.

Quelques autres hochèrent la tête. D'autres avaient l'air de penser que de toute manière, Maugrey ne pensait jamais que les choses pouvaient aussi simplement aller bien parfois. En effet, ils étaient arrivés jusque là sans problème, parce qu'ils étaient bien préparés, qu'ils avaient planifiés leur opération dans le détail, mais surtout parce que c'était la partie la plus facile.

Ils avaient réussis à savoir que les gardes étaient plus vigilants la nuit que la journée, l'expérience montrant que la plupart des attaques voulant jouer sur l'effet de surprise se faisaient la nuit. Ils avaient donc l'avantage de ne pas être attendus.

De plus, la fin de journée était un très bon moment puisque, comme ils avaient d'ailleurs pu le constater, les hommes semblaient assez nonchalants, aspirant au repos en ces heures déclinantes. Bref, ils avaient tout fait pour que tout se passe bien et jusqu'à présent avaient réussis.

Mais Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Chaque transformation en loup confirmait cette sensation, cette sensation de mort qui rôdait autour d'eux. Comme si elle attendait son occasion pour prendre l'un d'entre eux.

Et il y avait ces mots, ces mots qui se répétaient dans son esprit, ces mots qu'il avait entendu, surpris.

Ces mots qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre.

_"Quelqu'un va mourir…"_

.

_Tous sont prêts à partir, ou presque. Il s'agit des derniers instants de préparations et recommandations. _

_Harry cependant remarque l'absence de Neville et Ginny et se demande où ils sont. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, il va les voir immédiatement. Un mauvais pressentiment le possède depuis quelques minutes et il sent qu'ils en savent davantage._

_- Mademoiselle Cybèle a eut une vision, lui dit Neville d'une voix basse et grave._

_Harry fronce les sourcils et prête toute son attention à ce que Neville va lui dire._

_- Elle n'a aucune précision, elle n'a pas vu de visages ou de moments de la bataille, elle a plutôt eu des images et des impressions, essaie d'expliquer Neville. Mais elle était très confuse et perturbée, et… _

_- On ne sait rien de plus, l'interrompt Ginny. Si ce n'est qu'il faudra faire très attention pendant l'opération, elle semble avoir vu que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. _

_Harry hoche la tête, l'expression extrêmement soucieuse, mais se détourne car Kingsley l'appelle. _

_Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, Neville se tourne vers Ginny._

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que…_

_- Que quelqu'un allait mourir ? termine Ginny. _

_Neville la regarde. La jeune fille soupire. Ses yeux expriment la torture intérieure de posséder une telle information, et d'avoir décidé de la garder. _

_- Si Harry le sait, il cherchera à éviter par tous les moyens que ce que Cybèle a vu ne s'accomplisse. _

_Son visage est grave. _

_- Neville, j'ai beaucoup lu et entendu aux sujets des visions et prophéties, et tout ce qui ressort toujours est que c'est en cherchant à les éviter qu'on les fait s'accomplir. Et puis… tous les livres, toutes les légendes, tout ce qui se rapporte au prophétique, tout dit toujours que lorsqu'une mort est vue, c'est qu'elle sera inévitable. _

_Neville voudrait la contredire mais il ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. _

_- Si quelqu'un meurt durant une bataille, personne ne peut se sentir coupable, mais si Harry empêche l'opération et que quelqu'un meurt bêtement autrement, Harry va penser que c'est de sa faute, continue Ginny. Et s'il essaie de protéger tout le monde parce qu'il ne saura pas qui va être touché, il prendra des risques, et je pense que ça mettra Malefoy et lui très en danger._

_Neville ferme les yeux. Les arguments de Ginny sont valides et il n'a rien pour les contrer. Il sait lui aussi qu'une fois qu'une Cybèle, plus que quiconque autre, a une vision de mort sur un évènement, il n'est rien pour l'empêcher. _

_Il n'a jamais compris à quoi servaient ces visions, si elles ne permettaient pas d'arrêter ce qu'on y voyait. Il se sent frustré et en colère. Il veut croire que chacun a son destin et qu'il n'est rien que l'on ne puisse décider par soi-même. Il ne veut pas croire qu'une mort puisse être décidée avant d'arriver. _

_Ginny comprend, elle ressent la même chose. Elle lui prend la main et essaie de préparer son cœur._

Quelqu'un va mourir.

- Et puis, personne ne ferait demi-tour maintenant de toute manière, se fait entendre une voix derrière eux.

_Ils se retournent. Sirius leur sourit._

_- Je vous ai entendu. Je ne suis pas souvent d'accord pour garder des secrets importants, mais dans ce cas présent, je pense aussi qu'Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir. _

_Il les regarde très sérieusement. _

_- Nous avons tous décidé de venir en connaissance de cause. Pour être franc, je pense qu'avant que ça ne soit la fin de cette guerre, bien plus qu'une seule personne mourra. Déjà de trop nombreuses ont été victimes. Cybèle a vu une mort qui sera plus douloureuse que celles d'inconnus, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. _

_Neville et Ginny sentent leurs cœurs se serrer. _

_- Nous nous sommes tous préparés à l'éventualité de perdre des proches de toute manière. Nous sommes ici en connaissance de cause, répéta Sirius. Nous ne souhaitons la mort de personne mais il serait un miracle que tout le monde survive. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer._

_Ils se regardent et hochent la tête, abattus. Sirius se rapproche et pose une main sur l'épaule de chacun. _

_- Vous avez compris cela, maintenant, vous devez faire attention à vous. Et ne vous sentez pas coupable, ni maintenant, ni tout à l'heure. Si vous le demandiez, personne n'accepterait de rester en arrière par peur. Qu'une vision ait défini une mort ne change rien aux risques et à notre volonté de nous battre quoi qu'il en soit. _

_Ginny soupire, elle se sent un peu mieux. Neville sent sa poitrine toujours serrée mais il accepte. Ils acceptent et comprennent, parce que malgré tout, ils ne feront pas demi-tour. Et ils savent que tous ressentiraient la même chose. Sirius a raison._

_Harry se recule et s'appuie contre le mur. La tête relevée, il ferme les yeux. Il aurait voulu ne rien avoir entendu._

.

La porte qui menait au Département des Mystères, privée de gardes désormais, était fermée et verrouillée par magie. Trois Aurors spécialisés dans ce domaine travaillèrent sur les sortilèges tandis que les autres faisaient le guet.

Personne ne profita de ce petit moment d'attente pour relâcher sa concentration, au contraire. Les secondes paraissaient aussi longues que des heures tandis que les seuls sons qui brisaient le silence étaient les cliquetis des mécanismes et sortilèges murmurés.

Cela prenait trop de temps, il y avait un degré de verrouillage inattendu sur lequel ils n'étaient pas préparés. Les jeunes sorciers avaient travaillé avec l'équipe d'Aurors experts en la matière pour prévoir les éventuels sortilèges auxquels ils seraient confrontés et pour chercher des contre-sorts. Ils pensaient avoir couvert la question.

Sans complexe, les trois Aurors appelèrent quelques uns des plus jeunes avec qui ils avaient travaillé pour leur demander leur avis.

Les adultes avaient rapidement compris au fil des réunions groupées de travail que les jeunes sorciers étaient un apport non négligeable : ils pensaient parfois différemment, avaient des idées innovantes, et leurs esprits étaient vifs et attentifs.

Kingsley, Maugrey, et Harry s'écartèrent un peu pour faire un point sur la situation.

- Quel autre moyen d'entrer s'ils ne peuvent déverrouiller la porte ? demanda Maugrey en rappel.

- Les conduits, les passages dans les murs. C'est très protégé aussi mais nous sommes certains de pouvoir les rendre accessibles. En revanche c'est très dangereux puisque nous serons en file, répondit Kingsley, un air sombre sur le visage. Donc complètement étirés et vulnérables si nous sommes repérés, sans parler de l'impossibilité de fuir rapidement ou de se protéger efficacement.

- Peut-être… commença Maugrey.

Mais il s'interrompit, remarquant le regard pensif et absent d'Harry.

- Le gamin est en train d'avoir une idée, grogna l'ancien Auror.

Harry reprit contact avec la réalité et eut un léger sourire en l'entendant.

- On ne peut pas tous passer par ce chemin sans risquer beaucoup, en revanche, un petit nombre, deux ou trois personnes seulement peut-être, pourraient pénétrer discrètement et ouvrir de l'intérieur. Les sécurités ne doivent pas être aussi difficiles à défaire si on est déjà de l'autre côté, non ?

Le visage de Kingsley s'éclaira.

- Excellente idée. Si notre équipe n'est pas sur le point de déverrouiller la porte, envoyons quelques personnes bien choisies. Je suggère au moins un Auror qui connait très bien l'intérieur, pour ne pas se perdre dans les conduits, et peut-être l'un des Animagus ?

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage d'Harry.

Tous les jeunes de l'AP en avaient discuté quelques jours plus tôt et avaient décidé de dévoiler officiellement que Ron et Hermione étaient devenus Animagus non déclarés. Kingsley avait assuré qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes de législation, puisque les temps étaient particuliers.

Il n'avait rien demandé à Harry. Les adultes ne doutaient pas que le jeune homme soit lui aussi un Animagus mais comme il n'en avait rien dit, ils n'avaient pas posé la question. Seul Kingsley avait une idée.

A la fin de la Bataille du Ministère, Harry était venu lui signaler trois morts dans les couloirs alentours. Kingsley avait bien vu alors son regard gêné. Non, ça avait été plus que cela… Un regard plein de doutes et de regrets.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert les corps baignant dans leur sang et aux gorges béantes, il s'était interrogé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé à Harry non plus.

- Hermione est plus petite et silencieuse que Ron, répondit Harry, je propose qu'elle fasse partie du groupe qui ira de l'autre côté. Et puis elle aura des idées intelligentes pour ouvrir la porte s'il y a quelques sorts à l'intérieur également.

Maugrey approuva et Kingsley alla voir où en était l'équipe de déverrouillage.

- Désolé, monsieur, lui répondit un Auror. Nous n'arrivons pas à défaire ce qu'ils ont mis là-dessus. Je ne comprends pas, on ne reconnaît pas le dernier blocage…

- Ca va aller, nous avons un plan de secours, le rassura Kingsley, et vous avez fait de votre mieux. Nous ne pouvions pas tout prévoir.

Il se tourna vers le reste des leurs.

- Bien, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Jenkins, Hollen, et Miss Granger, venez par ici s'il vous plaît, appela-t-il ensuite.

L'Auror Jenkins était une femme toujours très concentrée et attentive, qui possédait des réflexes excellents. C'était pour cela que Kingsley l'avait choisie, elle saurait surveiller les arrières des deux autres qui travailleraient sur la porte. De plus, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe qui avait travaillé sur les plans du Département des Mystères.

L'Auror Hollen était un homme à l'esprit très logique, Hermione et lui avaient bien travaillé ensembles sur la préparation de l'opération, et il faisait partie des Aurors spécialisés sur les serrures et verrouillages.

Les trois personnes appelées approchèrent et Kingsley leur expliqua l'idée. Maugrey et Harry annoncèrent pendant ce temps aux autres ce que leurs collègues allaient faire, et réorganisèrent la situation pour maximiser la sécurité et l'efficacité une fois qu'ils pourraient entrer.

Pendant que Kingsley, Jenkins, et Hollen allaient ouvrir le conduit, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Ca va aller Harry, lui dit-elle en souriant avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de parler.

- Je l'espère, répondit-il sans sourire.

_Quelqu'un va mourir. _

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser la phrase qui le hantait.

- Fais attention à toi, et ne prends pas de risques inutiles, et fais tout de suite demi-tour s'il y a le moindre problème et…

- Harry, l'interrompit Hermione en lui prenant les mains. Tout va bien se passer. C'est promis.

Harry ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas promettre. Mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Elle le serra contre elle et rejoignit les Aurors. Harry la regarda partir, l'inquiétude clairement marquée sur son visage.

Drago s'approcha.

- Hey Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton railleur, c'est Granger, elle est indestructible.

Harry se retourna et un faible sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres. Drago essayait de le rassurer et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais la pression qui s'exerçait sur sa poitrine lui rappelait que son cœur devrait être prêt.

Il luttait de tout son être pour ne pas supplier tout le monde de faire demi-tour. Mais Neville et Ginny avaient raison : tous, tous ceux qui étaient présents, tous ces gens, auraient-ils su que l'un d'entre eux allait mourir assurément, aucun ne serait reparti.

Ils étaient là, ils savaient que la mort pour eux était possible, et quand même, ils étaient là. Ils étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour combattre leurs ennemis, et ce n'était pas une vision imprécise qui changerait cela en eux.

Ron embrassa rapidement Hermione avant qu'elle ne se transforme en majestueux chat sauvage et il la regarda disparaître par le conduit la première. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard tout aussi inquiet d'Harry qui ne semblait pouvoir quitter là où la jeune femme avait disparu.

Et maintenant, ils devaient attendre.

.

Au premier croisement, Hermione laissa passer Jenkins devant elle, qui savait où aller. Ils avancèrent un petit moment avant que l'Auror ne signale la sortie qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient décidé de sortir dans un couloir parallèle à celui qui menait à la porte derrière laquelle attendaient tous les autres, par précaution.

Hermione descendit la première. Agile et ses griffes bien rentrées, elle atterrit silencieusement sur le sol glacé. Ses sens en alerte, elle avança un peu d'un côté puis de l'autre, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne n'était dans les proches alentours, elle revint donner le signal aux deux Aurors qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans risques.

Jenkins et Hollen lancèrent quelques sortilèges de repérages, et silencieusement ensuite, ils rejoignirent la porte. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne mais Jenkins jeta tout de même quelques protections et inspecta rapidement les alentours.

Hermione s'était retransformée, et Hollen et elle étaient penchés sur les verrouillages de la porte. Il y en avait quelques uns, mais légers, et ils s'y attelèrent en estimant que cela ne devrait pas leur prendre trop de temps.  
Du bruit derrière eux les firent se retourner. Leurs baguettes pointées sur le couloir, Hollen et Hermione se rapprochèrent de Jenkins qui, les yeux plissés, essayait de distinguer ce qui avait attiré leur attention.

Comme tout restait silencieux et immobile, Jenkins leur conseilla d'aller terminer d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un verrou à faire sauter quand du bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Mais cette fois, cela venait de l'autre côté.

Se rendant compte que leurs amis et collègues avaient du se faire repérer, ils voulurent se dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais un sort explosa soudainement à côté d'eux. Puis c'en fut une pluie dont ils ne pouvaient que se protéger, sans avoir le temps de répliquer.

Hermione distingua quatre silhouettes en habits militaires. Hollen soudain la repoussa en arrière et lui cria :

- Finis d'ouvrir la porte ! Ils sont assez nombreux derrière pour qu'un ou deux nous donnent un coup de main, même s'ils sont attaqués aussi !

Hermione acquiesça et termina rapidement le déverrouillage.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit qu'en effet de l'autre côté aussi, les sorts filaient. Les Aurors, l'Ordre, et l'Armée du Phoenix formaient en effet un groupe d'un bon nombre, et les personnes les plus à l'arrière, les plus près de la porte, n'hésitèrent pas à se retourner et à aider leurs collègues.

Hermione se glissa jusqu'à Harry et Kingsley qui se battaient plutôt à l'avant et essaya de se faire entendre :

- La porte est ouverte mais nous sommes attaqués par là-bas aussi ! Ils ne sont pas nombreux, seulement quatre quand je suis partie, et ce sont des militaires. Mais le couloir est étroit et ils le bloquent.

Kingsley sembla réfléchir tout en lançant un Stupéfix au Mangemort devant lui.

- Il faut qu'on passe la porte et qu'on la referme solidement derrière nous, finit-il par dire. Les Mangemorts ont du prévenir les leurs et bientôt ils auront trop de renforts. Le nombre de militaires est forcément restreints de l'autre côté, et surtout, nous avons vérifié, il n'y a pas moyen de transplaner à l'intérieur, les Mangemorts ne pourront donc pas entrer, et nous n'auront qu'un ennemi à combattre à la fois.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Emmène tes jeunes, ils ne sont pas nombreux, et plus d'entre vous pourront entrer et combattre. Dites à Jenkins et Hollen de vous couvrir et foncez.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione et lui repartaient en allant prévenir les leurs quand Kingsley attrapa le bras d'Harry.

- Faites quand même attention, lui dit-il, semblant réaliser que ses indications n'étaient pas de la première prudence.

Presque tous les jeunes de l'AP purent entrer dans le couloir sans se gêner et les derniers restèrent à la porte pour aider autrement comme ils pouvaient.

Hermione rapporta aux adultes qui tenaient leurs positions les ordres de Kingsley. Ron se transforma et bondit en avant au milieu des plus âgés d'entre les jeunes, comme Harry l'avait ordonné.

Hermione se transforma à son tour et se glissa à son tour, mais elle profita de la mêlée pour passer derrière les militaires qui ne virent passer le chat sauvage. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent passer le chien qui avait eu la même idée.

Se transformant à nouveau derrière les hommes concentrés sur les attaques des jeunes devant eux, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un sourire complice, et leurs baguettes dressées, ils attaquèrent.

En quelques secondes, assaillis avec force et des deux côtés, les quatre hommes furent rendus inconscients et neutralisés.

Harry plaça le contrôle de la situation en ce lieu entre les mains d'Hermione pour le moment et repartit de l'autre côté avec quelques jeunes.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva, le combat était presque terminé. Les Mangemorts étaient eux aussi tous inconscients ou dans l'incapacité d'attaquer ou de fuir. Ils n'en restaient que quelques uns debout, mais face au nombre d'adversaires, ils essayèrent de se replier.

Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion, et bientôt, ils ne fuyaient plus.

.

Maugrey et Kingsley ordonnèrent rapidement les choses pour que tous les Mangemorts soient rassemblés. Harry assista alors à quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Les Aurors pointèrent leurs baguettes et se mirent à psalmodier en murmurant. Rapidement, des murs magiques se dressèrent autour des Mangemorts neutralisés. Harry regarda avec fascination les pans de magie se retrouver, et soudain, tout sembla disparaître.

Arthur Weasley qui n'était pas loin et avait vu son air impressionné s'approcha et lui expliqua :

- Les murs dressés rendent l'ensemble invisible et indétectable. C'est une invention assez récente des Aurors, et c'est très efficace. Il faut être plusieurs et très bien connaître la technique en revanche, pour qu'elle fonctionne correctement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser davantage à la question mais il nota de revenir dessus une fois l'opération terminée.

Maugrey fut le dernier à passer la porte et la verrouilla solidement pour quiconque chercherait à l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Kingsley et Harry étaient retournés à l'avant, et Kingsley guida tout le monde dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la salle qu'ils redoutaient mais qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter.

C'était une salle ronde qui comportait de nombreuses portes. C'était l'unique moyen d'accéder aux véritables salles du Département des Mystères. Les couloirs adjacents qu'ils avaient croisés jusque là menaient ou bien vers l'extérieur à nouveau, ou à d'autres départements du Ministère, ou bien à cette salle.

Une fois tout le monde entré, un Auror traça rapidement une croix sur la porte d'où ils venaient, et comme ils s'y attendaient, comme cela était prévu, une fois la porte fermée, le mur se mit à tourner. S'il n'y avait pas le signe sur la porte, ils n'auraient pas su par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

- Bien, tout le monde ! appela Kingsley. S'il y a des blessés, soignez-vous immédiatement. Les Mangemorts ont sûrement eu l'occasion de prévenir les leurs, il est probable que Voldemort essaie d'entrer avec ses fidèles. Il ne pourra pas tout de suite, nous avons un peu de temps de ce côté-là.

Il y eut des murmures appréciateurs.

- En revanche, nous ne savons pas si les militaires à l'intérieur ont des moyens de communiquer ou non avec Ombrage, donc nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'ils sont plus nombreux que ce que nous pensions. Toutefois, nous allons continuer l'opération comme prévu. Des remarques ou questions ?

Personne n'en posa et quelques minutes furent accordées pour ceux qui avaient besoin de récupérer.

Puis ils reprirent leur formation et se préparèrent à continuer. Durant la préparation de l'opération, ils avaient décidé de répartir tous les participants en petites équipes, pour qu'il soit plus facile de gérer l'ensemble.

Les équipes étaient composées en fonction des capacités et habiletés mais avec un minimum d'équilibre. Certaines étaient clairement des équipes de combat, et savaient qu'elles seraient appelées pour couvrir et protéger d'autres si besoin, d'autres étaient composés de personnes plus spécialisées sur des questions techniques, d'autres savaient qu'ils étaient ensembles pour leurs capacités de repérage et observation, etc.

L'une d'entre ces dernières justement était celle qui allait décider de la porte à ouvrir. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de temps, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de marge d'erreur ou d'essais à épuiser.

Ils ne savaient pas dans quelle salle Dumbledore était retenu, ils allaient devoir chercher chacune. Ils avaient cependant des idées des plus probables, et ils seraient également plus vite renseignés par le nombre de gardes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

.

La première porte fut ouverte et un premier groupe entra en éclaireur, pour essayer de définir dans quelle salle du Département des Mystères ils avaient pénétré. Ils avancèrent prudemment, la seule lumière provenant de la salle d'où ils venaient.

Maugrey tout devant, essayait de distinguer grâce à son œil magique ce qu'il pouvait y avoir devant eux qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Le reste des membres de l'opération étaient toujours dans la salle circulaire, mais prêts à entrer ou réagir à quoi que ce soit.

Maugrey fit s'arrêter ceux qui s'étaient avancés avec lui et ils restèrent extrêmement silencieux durant quelques minutes. Il fallait entendre s'il y avait des adversaires à proximité, et s'ils pouvaient ou non éclairer le passage sans risquer leur sécurité.

Comme il n'y avait absolument aucun son, Maugrey murmura un « Lumos » qui illumina l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Il aperçut le bout du petit couloir dans lequel ils étaient engagés, et personne ne se tenait entre eux et la pièce sur laquelle il débouchait. Il fit donc un signe et les adultes derrière lui allumèrent leurs baguettes à leur tour.

Ils se remirent à avancer, toujours aussi prudemment, et Maugrey, dans une extrême précaution, passa le porche, et pénétra dans la salle encore inconnue. Il agita légèrement sa baguette et la lumière grandit.

Comme rien ne se passait, il en déduisit qu'il n'y avait personne, et agita alors sa baguette plus franchement. Une boule de lumière s'en dégagea et s'éleva au centre de la pièce jusqu'à son sommet, et sa luminosité éclaira la salle toute entière.

La lumière fit apparaître des astres et planètes flottant dans toute la pièce. Maugrey fit signe à ses partenaires d'avancer avec lui pour examiner la salle.

Un Auror s'approcha de lui et donna son estimation :

- Il doit sûrement s'agir de la salle dans laquelle les employés habituellement travaillent sur l'espace…

- Oui, j'ai bien compris, maugréa Maugrey, c'est la Salle des Planètes. Bon, faisons une très rapide inspection et repartons, il ne semble y avoir personne ici, ni gardes, ni prisonnier, ordonna-t-il.

Ils ne virent rien de plus et firent rapidement demi-tour.

Ils savaient que certaines salles donnaient accès aux autres mais ils n'en étaient pas sûr, et ils ne voulaient pas se retrouvés perdus au milieu du Département des Mystères, pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Un Auror traça une marque sur la porte qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu finit d'abaissé son bras, les murs tournèrent à toute vitesse.

.

Plus vite que la fois précédente, une nouvelle porte fut choisie et ouverte. A nouveau, un groupe seulement entra pour inspecter. Il n'y eu pas besoin de lumière, une lueur éclairait déjà la pièce.

Elle était remplie [de pendules qui brillaient de toutes parts, des grandes, des petites, des horloges de grand-mère, des réveils de voyage. Certaines étaient accrochées aux murs, entre des bibliothèques, d'autres posées sur des tables alignées tout au long de la pièce. Un cliquetis incessant s'élevait de partout, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules avaient marché au pas.]

Une armoire au mur était remplie de Retourneurs de Temps. [Les lueurs éclatantes qui dansaient comme des reflets de diamant provenaient d'une grande cloche de cristal, tout au fond de la pièce.]

- La Salle du Temps, chuchota un Auror avec fascination.

Maugrey acquiesça. Il n'y avait personne non plus dans cette salle mais un choix s'imposait. Il ordonna au groupe de rester vigilant et d'inspecter en faisant extrêmement attention, et il revint vers le reste du groupe.

Kingsley et Harry s'approchèrent de lui.

- Nous savons que la Salle du Temps peut déboucher sur la Salle des Prophéties, exposa Maugrey, l'une des deux pièces dans lesquelles nous pensons que Dumbledore a été enfermé. Nous pouvons traverser la salle et déboucher directement sur la suivante, si nous avons raison. Ou nous pouvons revenir et essayer une nouvelle porte.

Les trois sorciers réfléchirent, délibérèrent de la question quelques minutes durant. Ils décidèrent finalement de tous traverser la salle, estimant qu'ils pourraient faire demi-tour facilement s'ils ne trouvaient personne dans la salle suivante.

Ils indiquèrent donc le mouvement aux membres de l'opération et tous quittèrent la salle circulaire. Maugrey alla ordonner aux sorciers déjà à l'intérieur d'ouvrir la porte du fond et de vérifier qu'un comité de réception ne les attendait pas dans la salle suivante.

Les jeunes sorciers traversèrent la salle du Temps avec une grande fascination. Maugrey n'était pas ravi de les voir tous aussi déconcentrés, mais Kingsley posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de leur crier dessus.

Maugrey finit par tout de même les houspiller pour qu'ils atteignent l'autre côté de la salle un peu plus vite et ils reportèrent enfin leur attention sur la situation.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent au fond de la pièce, juste avant la porte qui menait à la salle suivante, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rester interdits devant [la source lumineuse, la cloche de cristal, aussi haute] qu'eux, [posée sur un bureau et dans laquelle un tourbillon de vent dessinait des volutes de lumière.

Porté par les courants étincelant, un œuf minuscule, brillant comme un joyau, flottait à l'intérieur. A mesure qu'il s'élevait, sa coquille craquait et laissait apparaître un colibri que le vent emportait jusqu'au sommet de la cloche.

Il retombait alors dans les remous et ses plumes se froissaient peu à peu, redevenant aussi humides qu'au moment de sa naissance. Enfin, lorsqu'il touchait le fond, une nouvelle coquille se formait autour de lui.]

Drago était complètement subjugué par cette vision, ce cycle infini. Harry lui attrapa tendrement la main pour l'en défaire, et le faire sortir de la pièce à la suite des autres.

.

Parce qu'il avait été retenu par Drago, Harry entra parmi les derniers dans ce qui était appelé la Salle des Prophéties. Et ce fut lui cette fois qui eut besoin d'un moment avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

L'endroit l'envouta complètement, [aussi vaste qu'une église et rempli d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. On les voyait luire faiblement à la lueur des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons.]

Maugrey et Kingsley organisèrent les différentes équipes.

- Il faut inspecter toute la salle, restez en groupes et surveillez vos arrières.

Harry cligna des yeux et se reconcentra. Quelque chose était étrange. [Un froid intense régnait dans la salle.] Il frissonna.

Il suivit les autres membres de son équipe et tous les sorciers se répandirent silencieusement parmi les rangées, leurs baguettes dressées, sans dire un mot de plus.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Les traits tirés sur les visages de ses partenaires montrèrent à Harry qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce très mauvais pressentiment.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout avait été bien trop simple. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas rencontrés plus de résistance ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas croisés plus d'ennemis ?

.

Un bruit de porte brusquement refermée surgit dans le lourd silence. Plus personne ne bougea. Le son résonna longtemps.

A la seconde même où le silence se faisait à nouveau, de vives lumières apparurent soudainement, jaillissant droit sur eux, de toutes parts.

- A couvert ! gronda la voix de Maugrey. Gardez les formations !

- Formations double jeu ! se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la salle la voix de Kingsley au dessus des sortilèges qui filaient de tous côtés.

Tout le monde l'entendit et les équipes se placèrent comme commandé.

La formation double jeu était appliquée lorsqu'il fallait à la fois se défendre et attaquer, comme dans le cas présent. Les sorciers appliquèrent leurs entraînements : ceux qui le devaient dressèrent les boucliers et protections tandis que les autres ripostaient et attaquaient leurs ennemis.

La situation était difficile, car leurs adversaires étaient difficilement discernables, exceptés lorsque leurs baguettes s'illuminaient à chaque lancée de sorts. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il en était de même inversement, et les esprits des leaders et des plus stratégiques réfléchissaient à toute vitesse.

Harry vit un sort ricocher sur une étagère. [Des globes de verre volèrent en éclats.

Deux silhouettes d'un blanc nacré, semblables à des fantômes, aussi mouvantes qu'une fumée, s'élevèrent alors des débris répandus sur le sol et se mirent à parler. Leurs voix se chevauchaient en essayant de se faire entendre]. Mais dans les bruits de la bataille, personne ne pouvait les comprendre.

Un sortilège fondit sur Ginny sans qu'elle ne le voie. Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il voulait la prévenir, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Quelque chose explosa à côté de lui, détournant son attention. Immédiatement il fut dans la bataille à nouveau et riposta aux sorts dont Drago l'avait protégé de justesse. Il voulait tourner les yeux vers son amie à nouveau, mais les sorts pleuvaient sur Drago et lui et ils se défendaient déjà difficilement.

Ne pas savoir, avoir le doute et ne pas savoir étaient pire que tout, il sentit l'énervement et la frustration monter en lui. Drago vit le changement et se mit aux aguets. Harry qui s'énervait en plein combat n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y faire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait violemment fait sombrer leurs plus proches adversaires dans l'inconscience et regardait à côté.

Les yeux d'Harry cherchèrent immédiatement la chevelure rousse de Ginny et son esprit alla chercher la connexion avec Neville. Ils n'étaient plus juste à côté, où étaient-ils passés, où étaient-ils donc allés, pourquoi…

Un immense soupir soulagé s'échappa de sa poitrine. Ginny était vivante. Un peu blessée mais vivante, et pas en danger de mort. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté tout ce temps et qu'il respirait enfin.

.

Kingsley rejoignit rapidement Harry et cria pour se faire entendre :

- Plan B, tu emmènes ceux que nous avons décidés et tu contournes ! Pas pour attaquer mais pour aller voir dans le reste de la salle, la partie que nous n'avons pas du tout vue encore, qui remonte !

Harry hocha la tête et leva sa baguette en se concentrant sur un souvenir heureux. Son Patronus sortit sans difficultés tandis qu'il pensait à Drago, et Harry l'envoya, comme il avait appris à le faire. Tous les membres de l'opération le virent et surent alors quelle partie du plan était appliquée.

Les personnes concernées, conscientes de ce qu'elles devaient faire, coururent après le cerf argenté. Une fois qu'il fut passé à travers la salle vers toutes les équipes dispersées et occupées à combattre, le cerf revint vers Harry, un peu reculé, dans une zone où personne n'attaquait encore pour l'instant.

Drago avait accepté à contre cœur de ne pas rester avec lui dans cette partie du plan. Mais Harry avait insisté en mettant en avant qu'ils pourraient ainsi communiquer entre les deux groupes.

Ron et Hermione étaient là en revanche, Sirius et Remus les avait rejoints, ainsi que d'autres adultes principalement, mais aussi des jeunes de l'AP, parmi les plus âgés.

- Ils sont partout, nous n'arriverons pas à passer derrière eux pour les attaquer sur deux fronts comme nous avions prévu, souligna un membre de l'Ordre.

- Le problème est que nous n'avons pas chacun notre camp, les attaques viennent de tous les côtés et nous sommes trop dispersés, renchérit un Auror. Cette salle est immense !

- Je sais, répondit Harry, mais Kingsley m'a ordonné de lancer le plan B en précisant justement que ce n'était pas pour attaquer par derrière. Il a clairement dit d'aller voir là où ne sommes pas allés encore.

Harry se tourna vers deux Aurors qui avaient travaillés sur les plans du Département des Mystères.

- Pouvez-vous nous guider vers l'autre partie de la salle ?

Ils acquiescèrent et le petit groupe les suivit.

.

Ils longèrent les murs rapidement mais en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient des combats, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression de fuir.

Mais ils avaient tous leur partie à jouer dans cette opération et ils avaient préparés cette éventualité. Leur mission à tous avant tout était de trouver, libérer, et ramener Dumbledore. C'était leur priorité.

En passant devant les rangées, Harry commença à remarquer qu'elles avaient des numéros. Il distingua des visages parfois dans les sphères. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en occuper, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards et de se sentir attiré, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent le mur latéral à nouveau.

- Essayons d'être méthodiques, il faut passer dans ces rangées en espérant ne pas tomber sur un comité d'accueil tel que celui qu'ils affrontent là-bas, chuchota Harry. Ca devrait être rapide cependant, il suffit de passer dans quelques unes pour avoir un aperçu de l'ensemble, et nous verrons tout de suite s'il y a des gens ou Dumbledore.

Il n'y eut aucune protestation et ils se mirent à avancer prudemment mais en essayant de rester rapides. Si Dumbledore n'était pas dans cette salle, ce serait à eux d'aller visiter les autres salles pour le trouver pendant que les autres garderaient l'attention sur eux de l'autre côté de la Salle des Prophéties.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient parmi les étagères de sphères lumineuses, Harry soudain s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je… Attendez, il y a quelque chose par là… répondit-il lentement en désignant l'une des rangées.

- Tu entends ou pressens des personnes ? demanda Ron.

- C'est étrange… Non, personne…

- Mais… ? insista Hermione.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Sirius.

Une expression déterminée se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avança soudain d'un pas décidé un peu plus loin dans la rangée.

Hermione leva la tête.

- Rangée 97, lut-elle.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial ? demanda-t-elle aux adultes qui étaient avec eux.

Ils haussèrent les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus. Un Auror cependant semblait réfléchir.

- Ca me dit quelque chose, murmura-t-il, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir où j'ai déjà entendu… Rangée 97… Rangée 97…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut suivre Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser avancer tout seul, fit remarquer Ron.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la rangée à la suite du jeune sorcier.

Ils le retrouvèrent, arrêté, les yeux fixés sur une sphère un peu au-dessus de leur hauteur d'yeux. Son regard semblait légèrement absent. Hermione s'approcha et déchiffra l'étiquette.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

- Le nom d'Harry et le nom de Voldemort sont écrits ! s'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant.

- C'est ça ! réagit alors l'Auror qui ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. C'est la prophétie, LA prophétie sur le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Harry sembla alors seulement reprendre contact avec la réalité et tourna la tête vers l'Auror. Son regard était perçant et intense.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda-t-il.

L'Auror inspira avant de chercher à expliquer :

- Il existe une prophétie sur vous deux, sur votre destin, sur votre combat. La sphère contient le souvenir de la première personne qui l'a entendue, lorsqu'elle fut prononcée pour la première fois. Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sais pas qui étaient ces personnes ni ce que contient la prophétie, c'est un sujet top secret, je ne devrais même pas en avoir entendu parler…

Harry reporta son attention sur la sphère. Il y eut un silence que les autres n'osaient briser et finalement Hermione murmura prudemment :

- Harry, nous devons aller chercher Dumbledore…

Harry hocha la tête, sembla hésiter encore un instant, et puis dans un geste vif, attrapa la prophétie et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire, et ils repartirent.

.

Assez rapidement ils comprirent qu'en effet Dumbledore n'était pas retenu ici et comme les combats se faisaient toujours entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, ils déduisirent que les militaires postés dans cette salle y étaient tous allés, puisqu'eux-mêmes n'en avaient pas rencontrés d'autres.

Cela signifiait deux choses : ils ne savaient pas qu'un groupe s'était détaché, ce qui était bon pour eux, mais cela signifiait aussi que s'ils continuaient seuls, ils auraient à affronter seuls une garde qui avait du se renforcer depuis qu'ils avaient été repérés.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants à la question et comme la plupart des avis étaient de continuer, Harry trancha en la faveur de cette dernière décision.

Mais la question ensuite se posa : devaient-ils passer la porte vers la salle suivante ou revenir à la salle circulaire ? Ils savaient qu'il était facile de se perdre dans le Département des Mystères, il était fait pour cela, lorsqu'on n'était sûrs de ses déplacements.

Ils durent prendre quelques instants de plus pour se décider… et le regrettèrent.

Des sorts surgirent de l'obscurité et ce fut uniquement grâce au hasard d'avoir des adultes aux excellents réflexes en première ligne de mire qu'ils ne se firent pas tous touchés.

Tout en ripostant avec virulence, Harry ordonna qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte du fond, la plus près. Ils reculèrent, certains couvrant d'avantage les autres, et arrivés à la porte, Hermione lança un sort qui fit exploser les dernières étagères.

L'explosion retint leurs poursuivants, leur donnant le répit nécessaire pour passer la porte et la verrouiller derrière eux.

.

Le silence les envahit à nouveau tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Harry se releva le premier et reconnut la première salle qu'ils avaient visité, la Salle des Planètes. Un Auror jura en voyant qu'ils étaient quelque part qu'ils avaient déjà vus mais avant que les protestations ne s'enflamment, Ron attira l'attention de tous vers la porte juste en face de celle qu'ils venaient de passer.

- On peut essayer d'aller par là, dit-il, nous serons dans une nouvelle salle, et avec un peu de chance, celle où Dumbledore est gardé !

- Maintenant que nous sommes là, autant retourner à la salle circulaire, au moins, nous ne nous perdrons pas, et nous serons certains de plus d'ouvrir une porte que nous n'aurons pas encore ouverte ! répliqua un membre de l'Ordre.

Ils commençaient de se disputer, surtout les adultes entre eux, et les jeunes essayaient de les arrêter, ou bien entraient dans la dispute.

Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte sur laquelle tous se prenaient la tête.

- Regardons simplement ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, ça pourra aider à se décider, lui dit-elle.

Harry approuva et avec une extrême prudence, ils déverrouillèrent et entrouvrirent la porte.

Sans entrer complètement, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil. Hermione lança quelques sorts de repérage et comme elle ne détectait personne, ils ouvrirent complètement la porte et Harry se retourna.

- Venez ! appela-t-il simplement.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione et lui qui les invitaient à venir.

- Il n'y a personne, examinons cette salle, intima Harry, espérant que personne ne le contredirait.

Et il n'y eut aucune protestation à son grand soulagement. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, ayant à l'esprit tous leurs collègues sûrement encore aux prises de leurs adversaires, alors ils inspectèrent rapidement la salle. Ce fut vite terminé, elle ne contenait presque rien.

Elle était longue et allongée. [L'endroit était vide, à l'exception d'un énorme réservoir aux parois de verre, si grand qu'ils auraient pu y nager tous ensemble. Il occupait le centre de la pièce, et contenait un liquide vert fondé dans lequel flottaient paresseusement des objets d'un blanc nacré.]

- Ce sont des cerveaux ?! s'exclama Angelina lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour mieux distinguer.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils appellent la Salle du Savoir, dit un Auror. Ne touchez pas le bassin ou les cerveaux, il me semble qu'ils réagissent, et pas dans notre intérêt, si… on les dérange.

Angelina déglutit et s'éloigna prudemment. Ron en revanche paraissait éprouver un intérêt tout particulier. Il s'approcha pour examiner de plus près. Sa fascination était telle qu'il commença d'avancer la main.

Il voulait en toucher un, il voulait voir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un cerveau au creux de sa main. Il y était presque, ses doigts atteignaient presque…

Une main agrippa son bras et il fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

Harry le regardait avec intensité, comme s'il scrutait dans ses yeux des traces d'un enchantement. Ron le regarda sans comprendre au départ, et puis Harry vit dans son regard le questionnement, le souvenir de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, comme si cela avait été bien plus lointain, et enfin, le retour de sa conscience à l'instant présent.

- Ca va, Ron ? lui demanda Harry, attentif.

- Oui je crois… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec incertitude.

- Je pense que tu as été un peu envouté, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le liquide…

- Peut-être. C'était très bizarre, comme si…

La porte explosa.

- Regroupez-vous ! ordonna Harry d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se rassembla instinctivement vers le centre de la pièce, là où il y avait la lumière, là où Harry était.

Les militaires surgirent rapidement et attaquèrent.

- Tenez vos positions et ne touchez pas, ne faites pas bouger le réservoir de cerveaux ! commanda Harry.

Les militaires n'étaient pas nombreux, mais assez pourtant pour ne pouvoir s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Harry appela Hermione :

- Trouve une issue et ouvre-là, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se transforma. Elle trouva rapidement une porte, à peu près à leur niveau, et chercha à l'ouvrir tandis que les autres repoussaient les militaires.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps, et elle revint tout de suite vers Harry.

- Juste derrière le réservoir, lui indiqua-t-elle une fois sous forme humaine à nouveau. J'ai déverrouillé la porte.

- Repli ! cria alors Harry en couvrant les bruits de la bataille. Fayern, Dawn, et Kain, avec moi, on couvre les autres !

Les trois adultes appelés, deux Aurors et un membre de l'Ordre, spécialisés dans le combat, se mirent en première ligne, rapidement rejoints par Harry, et protégèrent le reste de l'équipe tout en reculant avec eux.

Ils avaient presque dépassé le réservoir quand soudain, un sort atteignit la bassine. Harry regarda avec effroi l'immense récipient vaciller, et le liquide couler sur le sol. Les cerveaux se mirent à bouger.

- Eloignez-vous vite ! ordonna une femme de l'Ordre, la dernière à passer la porte.

Harry et les trois hommes qui étaient encore dans la salle avec lui se mirent à courir vers la sortie, tirant par-dessus leur épaule sur leurs adversaires.

[Des rubans d'images mouvantes se mirent à flotter][en se déroulant comme des bobines de film] dans le sillage des cerveaux qui s'étaient envolés et flottaient maintenant en hauteur.

L'Auror Dawn resta interdit devant le phénomène et cette hésitation faillit lui coûter cher. Son collègue bloqua de justesse le sortilège mortel qui allait l'atteindre, mais ne vit pas le tentacule qui arrivait sur lui.

Le ruban le toucha et il hurla de douleur sous la brûlure.

Harry et Kain arrivèrent alors vers eux et les protégèrent comme ils purent tandis que Fayern et Dawn se débarrassaient des tentacules qui cherchaient à s'enrouler autour d'eux.

Enfin ils purent atteindre la porte, et, inspiré par ce qu'Hermione avait fait un peu plus tôt, Harry chercha à faire exploser quelque chose pour empêcher leurs adversaires de les poursuivre d'avantage.

Un cri strident lui vrilla les oreilles tandis que les cerveaux réagissaient violemment. Harry recula dans l'ouverture et referma la porte.

.

Un cliquetis étrange se fit entendre. Un son que sa mémoire connaissait, un son qu'il avait entendu à la télé, chez les Dursley, un son qu'il avait entendu lorsque Dudley avait eu ces objets en cadeau. Un son qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre dans ce monde.

Harry se retourna lentement, la baguette dressée.

Et comprit le piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

Tous les membres de son équipe étaient complètement tendus, les doigts crispés sur leurs baguettes, prêts à réagir. La colère sur leurs visages et dans leurs yeux. Leur faisant face, des militaires avec des baguettes.

Et d'autres. Avec des armes à feu Moldues.

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui et un grondement lui échappa.

Elle avait osé. Ombrage avait osé. Elle avait osé trahir toutes les lois, toutes les règles, tacites ou exprimées, officielles ou morales, elle avait tout trahi, bravé, souillé. Elle ne méritait pas de vi…

"_Harry ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_"

La voix de Drago résonna dans son esprit, atténuant la montée de haine. Harry ne répondit pas, lui montrant simplement la situation. Drago jura.

Ils ne purent parler de la situation pour trouver une solution car Harry fut raccroché à la réalité par un rire, un petit rire, un petit rire de petite fille. Un rire effrayant. Qui sembla sortir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

- Hm, hm ! Chers enfants, chers amis, pensiez-vous réellement réussir cette entreprise insensée ?

Les adultes qui travaillaient au Ministère et les élèves de Poudlard connaissaient assez Ombrage pour la haïr férocement. Quant aux autres, ils en avaient assez entendu parler pour partager ce sentiment. Et bien qu'elle fût encore invisible, tous reconnurent sa voix terrifiante.

Harry regarda autour de lui, détaillant la salle, essayant de visualiser leurs possibilités d'actions.

[Cette pièce-là, rectangulaire et faiblement éclairée, était plus vaste que la précédente. On distinguait au centre une grande fosse de pierre d'environ six mètres de profondeur], entourée [d'une série de gradins formés de bancs de pierre qui faisaient tout le tour et descendaient en marches escarpées, comme un amphithéâtre].

[Se dressait au milieu de la fosse un socle de pierre sur lequel reposait une arcade, également en pierre, qui paraissait si antique, lézardée, croulante, qu'Harry fut étonné qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout.

Isolée, sans aucun mur pour la soutenir, elle encadrait un rideau noir en lambeaux, ou plutôt un voile qui, malgré la totale immobilité de l'air, ondulait très légèrement, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'effleurer.]

Harry [avait l'impression très étrange que quelqu'un se tenait derrière le voile, de l'autre côté de l'arcade.]

Mais Ombrage apparut, et il détourna les yeux. Debout sur une plaque de marbre sombre qui flottait au dessus de ses hommes, entourée de rambardes luisant légèrement, l'empêchant à la fois de tomber et d'être touchée, elle s'éleva.

- Déposez vos armes et vous serez épargnés. A vos expressions, je devine que vous savez ce que mes chers soldats ont entre les mains… Vous avez l'air surpris, vous pensiez que je jouerais fair-play ? Hahaha !

Personne ne bougeait. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Il ne savait pas si les Protego empêchaient des balles de passer. Il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient se défendre contre les fusils Moldus. Il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient se battre sans que ça ne soit du suicide.

Quelques regards furent glissés vers lui : il était censé indiquer la conduite à tenir. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Ombrage annonça ce qu'elle, elle attendait.

- Tous ceux qui nous remettrons leur baguette et se rendront auront la vie sauve et une punition allégée pour les récompenser, dit-elle d'une voix très claire. Si les autres souhaitent se battre, je leur souhaite de mourir alors, et de ne pas nous laisser vous prendre vivants…

Une pensée passa furtivement dans l'esprit d'Harry, une idée sombre et noire, une idée pourtant très efficace, et qui sauverait les vies de tous les autres…

Ca serait si simple… Il pourrait, sans beaucoup d'efforts, laisser sortir juste un peu plus ce qui grondait en lui, ce serait tellement mieux pour tout le monde…

C'est lorsqu'Harry avança de quelques pas que tous réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron et Hermione comprirent plus vite que les autres. Ils avaient déjà vu cela. Et ils savaient qu'il valait mieux que cela ne recommence pas.

- Harry ! chuchota Hermione, très inquiète.

Prenant le risque, elle s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa le bras, espérant que le contact le ferait réagir.

- Potter, cessez immédiatement ce que vous faites ou mes hommes tireront sur vous sans sommation !

Ombrage avait remarqué elle aussi.

Elle devait sûrement le sentir également, cette atmosphère aussi lourde que du plomb et aussi chargée que le cœur d'un orage, cette force qui s'émanait et faisait pression sur eux tous… Cette noirceur, et ces ombres…

"_Harry arrête ! Contrôle, contrôle toi, contrôle ton pouvoir, contrôle ce que tu ressens !_"

Les mots de Drago avaient la forme d'une injonction mais ils sonnaient désespérés.

Drago plus que quiconque savait ce qui se passait lorsqu'Harry laissait la magie noire l'envahir. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, il avait vu les yeux d'Harry devenir presque noir, et il avait senti son cœur se remplir de ces sombres sentiments.

Harry avait cessé d'avancer lorsqu'Hermione avait pris son bras, et l'aura noire qui se développait autour de lui cessa d'augmenter lorsque Drago força entre leurs esprits.

"_Harry, on arrive, on va les prendre par surprise par derrière, et tout ira bien, d'accord ?_"

"_Non !_" cria mentalement Harry à son compagnon.

Hermione vit Harry cligner des yeux et reculer d'un pas. Son regard se fit bien plus absent et elle reconnut les signes qui montraient qu'il parlait avec Drago.

Drago voulut répliquer mais Harry essaya d'expliquer sa peur.

"_Vous allez tous vous faire tuer ! Ces armes Moldues, elles nous tuerons tous si nous combattons !_"

Harry recula d'un pas à nouveau et cette fois, sur son visage, on lisait la confusion, l'hésitation, le doute, l'indécision.

Mais toutes les personnes présentes dans son camp furent bien plus soulagées de voir qu'il était à nouveau… humain.

"_Harry, Kingsley et Maugrey me disent que les Aurors ont un moyen de se défendre contre les armes à feu, mais qu'il leur faut du temps pour préparer leur protection, c'est un sortilège un peu élaboré. Gagne du temps pour que ceux qui sont avec toi le mettent en place correctement et ne combattez qu'ensuite._"

Entendre une voix sûre et directive permit à Harry de se reprendre en main.

Il inspira profondément et expira doucement. L'expression soulagée d'Hermione aida les autres à comprendre que non seulement le danger était passé, mais qu'Harry reprenait le contrôle.

Il avança prudemment et parla d'une voix claire.

- Comment avez-vous pu être là avant nous et avec toutes vos forces ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions ! s'agaça Ombrage. Posez vos baguettes immédiatement et…

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ce n'est pas comme _si nous avions des sortilèges pour nous protéger de vos nouvelles armes_.

Des regards s'éclairèrent derrière lui. Les Aurors qui savaient quoi faire bougèrent très discrètement tandis que les autres s'arrangeaient pour se placer un peu devant eux. Les mouvements avaient été infimes, les déplacements très discrets, et Harry attirait l'attention.

- Non c'est vrai, je n'ai rien à craindre, et vous êtes vaincus, répondit Ombrage.

- Pouvez-vous alors nous dire ? C'est la moindre des choses, le vainqueur doit toujours expliquer comment il a fait pour gagner, c'est une sorte de code universel.

Harry jouait sur les lectures qu'il avait faites quand il était jeune, des œuvres dans lesquelles le méchant passait toujours son temps à raconter ses raisons et agissements, permettant sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, aux gentils, de gagner du temps et de préparer une réponse.

Ombrage n'avait certainement jamais lu de tels livres, et elle avait déjà montré sans le vouloir qu'elle manquait d'expérience et de stratégie. Harry comptait là-dessus.

Et cela n'y manqua pas.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que ce ne sont pas toutes mes forces. Ceux que vous avez rencontrés durant votre petit parcours jusqu'ici ne sont qu'un échantillon de ma grande et glorieuse armée !

"_Elle ridiculise tous les méchants de l'histoire… Non mais écoute-la !_"

La voix de Drago sonna avec mépris et désespoir exagéré dans l'esprit d'Harry qui eut envie de sourire. Il n'en fit rien, mais répondit avec toute la gratitude qu'il pouvait pour ce que Drago avait fait pour lui. Pas seulement pour l'avoir aidé à garder le contrôle, mais aussi pour l'avoir aidé à le reprendre.

Pendant ce temps Ombrage continuait.

- J'ai su que vous étiez là à la minute où vous êtes entrés. On m'a avertie de votre venue et j'ai immédiatement pris les mesures nécessaires pour vous faire tomber dans mon piège ! Vous voilà séparés du reste de votre petit groupe résistant, qui a d'ailleurs du être vaincu à cette heure-ci. Nous n'allons pas tarder à voir entrer mes fidèles soldats, tirant ici vos amis prisonniers… ou morts.

Il y eut un mouvement furtif de regards, de tous les regards, qui scrutèrent Harry avec appréhension l'espace d'une seconde. Il s'en sentit un peu gêné. Il espérait qu'après cela, ils ne le regarderaient pas tous comme une bombe prête à exploser au moindre mot de travers…

"Potter, tu ES un bombe prête à exploser si quelqu'un dit quelque chose qui ne te plait pas…"

"Merci Drago, ça m'aide beaucoup… Où en êtes-vous de votre côté ?"

- … j'ai bâti une armée qui sera légendaire ! Vous…

"_Nous finissons les derniers crétins qui ont cru qu'ils pourraient nous avoir. Nous avons réussi à nous rassembler, mais ces idiots ont fait pareil, ils se sont mis en un seul bloc face à nous. Ca a été une partie de plaisir ensuite pour nous de se diviser et de passer derrière pour les attaquer sur deux fronts. Bande d'imbéciles…_"

- … pour un monde où il n'y aura plus de chaos, tout sera ordonné, propre, beau, normalisé…

"_Elle raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! Vivement qu'on la balance à Voldy._"

Harry faillit éclater de rire.

"_Ne dis pas des choses pareilles quand je suis dans une situation critique, enfin !_" envoya-t-il à Drago, qui ricana.

"_Quelques uns ont essayé de s'enfuir et les Aurors sont en train de les attraper. Ils sont très forts pour ça ! C'est leur boulot en même temps. Ces idiots déguisés en petits soldats essayaient de venir dire à Ombrage qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à nous avoir…_"

Drago eut à nouveau un rictus satisfait.

"_Oh, tu diras à Weasley que sa mère et sa sœur ont des idées effrayantes parfois. Elles nous ont proposé des façons de faire comprendre à Ombrage que ses militaires étaient de parfaits petits idiots… Même Maugrey a eu peur._"

Les lèvres d'Harry tressaillirent, esquisse du sourire amusé qu'il avait du mal à retenir. Il ne savait pas comment Drago faisait, mais il lui était reconnaissant.

- Ainsi maintenant, j'espère que vous aurez compris mes actions, et que vous vous rangerez à mes côtés, et vous inclinerez devant moi !

"_Faites-là taire…_"

"_Drago, j'adore quand tu fais ça, mais là, je vais devoir me reconcentrer… _"

"_Tu n'as plus d'envies meurtrières ?_"

"_… Non._"

"_Bon c'est bon alors, à tout à l'heure._"

"_… Je t'aime !_"

"_Je sais, je sais._"

Harry écouta l'Auror qui derrière lui, lui disait discrètement qu'ils avaient terminé. Ombrage semblait avoir fini son petit discours aussi.

Excellent timing.

Il tourna les yeux d'un côté et de l'autre, et fut ravi de voir que tout le monde semblait prêt à agir. Son regard se posa sur Ombrage et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus.

Il murmura un :

- A mon signal…

Qu'il entendit être relayé. Ombrage ouvrit la bouche pour leur intimer une fois encore de déposer leurs baguettes.

Les armes et baguettes dressées sur eux furent raffermies.

"_Au fait, Potter… moi aussi._"

- TIREZ !

.

Daphné vit Drago sourire doucement et vit ses yeux revenir vers eux.

- Alors ? demanda Kingsley.

- Ils ont dressé leurs protections et ont lancé le combat contre Ombrage et les militaires qui leur font face.

- Très bien. Ecoutez-moi tous ! appela l'Auror.

Tout le monde se regroupa autour de lui et fit le silence.

Ils avaient terminé de neutraliser leurs adversaires et avaient procédé au même système qu'avec les Mangemorts à l'entrée. En l'absence d'Harry, Drago avait la direction et la responsabilité de l'Armée du Phénix, et grâce à leur communication aisée, servait de messager entre les deux groupes.

L'Ordre et les Aurors ne savaient pas qui il était en réalité. A chacune des opérations communes précédentes, ils n'avaient vu qu'un garçon qui leur était inconnu, comme beaucoup de jeunes de l'AP d'ailleurs, mais qui chaque fois semblait proche d'Harry Potter.

Et comme celui-ci l'avait désigné comme celui qui le remplaçait en son absence, et comme il faisait du bon travail, ils n'avaient pas posé plus de questions, ni sur la véritable nature de leur relation, ni sur leur connexion inhabituelle.

Il avait été clairement impossible de présenter Drago comme lui-même, même seulement à quelques uns. Car Drago Malefoy était associé à Darren Prince, et Harry n'avait pas encore dévoilé que ce Darren Prince était lui.

L'Ordre et les Aurors pensaient qu'Harry se cachait à Poudlard depuis Noël, pour diriger l'Armée du Phénix et rester protégé, et ne se doutaient pas une seconde de la réalité des choses. Harry trouvait cela plus simple, et plus sûr pour tout le monde.

Pour ceux qui connaissaient le statut d'Harry en tant que Princeps, ils avaient rapidement compris que ce jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup était son Socius, et pouvaient ainsi justifier la connexion et le fait qu'il prenne les choses en main quand Harry était ailleurs.

Kingsley exposa clairement ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Voici ce que nous avons décidé : nous allons entrer de l'autre côté de la salle dans laquelle ils sont tous, et nous pourrons les attaquer sur deux fronts. Nous avons plusieurs fois essayé cette tactique, et elle est très efficace, surtout lorsqu'on prend par surprise. Ombrage n'a pas encore analysé cette stratégie qui est la nôtre, elle ne s'y attendra pas particulièrement. De plus, elle ne pense pas que nous ayons pu vaincre ses corps de soldats.

- Il faudra être efficace, nous commençons à avoir trop de blessés, et à fatiguer, intervint Maugrey. Nous n'avons toujours pas de confirmation de là où est Dumbledore et notre chance peut tourner à tout moment. Nous y allons, nous entrons, nous les vainquons, nous trouvons Dumbledore, et nous repartons. C'est clair ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête assez vigoureusement. Ils avaient aussi envie que ça se termine, et avaient hâte de rentrer. Etre constamment en danger, sur ses gardes, était très fatigant, bien plus que les combats eux-mêmes.

Ceux qui avaient une meilleure connaissance des lieux guidèrent les autres. Ils courraient dans les couloirs, ils savaient que leurs amis ne tiendraient pas indéfiniment.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle circulaire et après quelques déductions, une équipe ouvrit une porte d'un air sûr. C'était la bonne, ils entendaient les bruits du combat au loin. La chance était avec eux, et ils espéraient qu'elle ne l'était pas pour mieux les abandonner ensuite.

Ils avancèrent toujours rapidement mais plus discrètement. Et n'avancèrent pas plus en découvrant avec stupéfaction là où ils avaient pénétré dans la salle. Ils se trouvaient tout en haut de gradins qui s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, au-dessus des deux camps qui s'affrontaient dans la fosse de pierre.

- C'est… murmura Daphné.

- Nous sommes dans une salle qui est souvent appelée de la Mort, exposa un Auror en chuchotant. Personne en dehors des Langues-de-Plomb, les gens qui travaillent ici dans le plus grand secret, ne sait exactement pourquoi. Mais ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'arcade au centre. On dit que certains peuvent entendre les morts leur parler depuis le voile lorsqu'il flotte…

Le silence suivit son explication.

Kingsley et Maugrey préférèrent se reconcentrer sur la bataille.

- Nous sommes très bien placés, nous sommes complètement derrière eux, commença Kingsley. Nous allons nous séparer, un groupe ira en bas et un autre descendra seulement pour les avoir à portée de tir, mais restera légèrement en hauteur pour réellement attaquer de tous les côtés.

- Si quelqu'un voit une occasion de… descendre Ombrage de son trône… ajouta Maugrey en grognant, qu'il ne se gêne pas.

Les membres de l'opération commencèrent à se répartir.

Quand, en bougeant, Neville aperçut quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de distinguer la forme étrange qu'il discernait à peine. Il bougea un peu, pensant qu'il verrait mieux, et la forme disparue.

Interloqué, il revint là où il était, et il la voyait à nouveau.

Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Puis, lentement, il se déplaça, mais de l'autre côté. La forme était un peu plus visible. Ravi, il continua… et elle disparu à nouveau. Frustré il serra les dents et revint sur ses pas.

Les autres regardaient son manège sans comprendre. Ginny s'approcha de lui.

- Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il faut qu'on…

- Attends, il y a quelque chose, juste là, regarde ! l'interrompit-il en l'attrapant pour essayer de la placer exactement là où il était.

Elle se retrouva devant lui à essayer de voir ce qu'il montrait, et soudain elle vit à son tour ce que Neville discernait de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Je le vois aussi !

Le visage de Tonks s'éclaira :

- Il doit s'agir d'une chose cachée par un sort, qu'on ne peut voir que d'un seul point précis pour retrouver l'emplacement.

- Bien sûr, renchérit un membre de l'Ordre. Et on peut fouiller l'endroit, si on n'a pas réussi à voir l'emplacement avant, on ne trouvera rien.

- Exactement. Neville qu'est-ce que tu vois ? insista Tonks.

- Une forme, je me demande si ce n'est pas une personne… C'est loin, et très imprécis. Professeur Maugrey, vous ne voudriez pas essayer ? Avec votre œil…

- Je ne suis plus professeur mais je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Maugrey en grommelant. Montre-moi exactement où tu regardes.

Après quelques mouvements, Maugrey parvint à apercevoir la forme en question. Son œil bougea comme la loupe d'un appareil de vision et son visage s'anima.

- Bien joué Londubat ! Tu as trouvé Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à…

- … traverser les combats et l'armée d'Ombrage pour l'atteindre, termina un Auror, l'air fatigué et las d'avance.

.

Harry sursauta. Il se fraya un chemin vers Hermione et Ron qui se battaient près de lui et leur chuchota ce qu'il venait d'apprendre :

- Ils ont trouvé Dumbledore !

- Sérieusement ?! réagit Hermione.

- Ils savent où il est, il est caché dans la salle, par un sortilège. Ils expliqueront plus tard mais il faut l'atteindre et il y a des militaires juste à côté.

- Ont-ils un plan ? Il faudrait attirer leur attention ailleurs… intervint Ron.

- Attendez, ils sont en train d'en discuter, Drago me transmet tout.

- Attention ! s'exclama Hermione en lançant un Protego devant les garçons.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les combats autour et la remercièrent.

Les boucliers des Aurors ne protégeaient que des armes à feu, et il fallait assurer un périmètre de sécurité très vigilant autour d'eux, parce qu'il fallait qu'ils restent concentrés sur les protections pour les maintenir. Les sortilèges passaient en revanche et les militaires avaient ce terrible avantage d'être très ordonnés et efficaces.

Harry continua de se battre mais s'autorisa à écouter le plan formé de l'autre côté de la salle.

"_Attirons-les complètement de l'autre côté, Potter peut guider ceux qui sont avec lui, et je m'occuperai d'un deuxième groupe d'ici,_" disait Kingsley. "_Pendant ce temps, vous ferez le tour par le haut des gradins pour ne pas être repérés et vous irez chercher Dumbledore. Libérez-le et emmenez-le._"

"_Formons une petite équipe pour plus de discrétion,_" ajouta Maugrey. "_J'irai avec eux mais quand nous aurons libéré Dumbledore et qu'ils auront au moins quitté la salle avec lui, je reviendrai pour vous le signaler et qu'on sorte tous. Ce ne sera pas la peine de s'attarder._"

Harry voulut donner son avis alors il demanda à Drago de répéter ses paroles.

"_Je suis d'accord avec ce plan. Le problème est que nous aurons du mal à nous déplacer à cause de nos sortilèges de protection contre les armes à feu, et qu'il faut que vous vous protégiez aussi des balles…_"

"_Bien vu_", répondit Kingsley.

"_Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas les rendre hors-service ?_" suggéra Drago. "_N'y a-t-il pas un sortilège qui permettrait de toutes les empêcher de fonctionner ?_"

"_Il faudrait générer un champ d'énergie qui fasse exploser le mécanisme ou un élément à l'intérieur…_" répondit Kingsley, pensif. "_Mais c'est possible._"

"_Alors je propose qu'on fasse attention à bien les garder sur nous jusqu'à ce que vous neutralisiez leurs armes, et ensuite, puisqu'on ne sera plus limités par les boucliers, on pourra bouger un peu, et vous pourrez aussi les attirer, et la petite équipe pourra aller chercher Dumbledore,_" résuma Harry.

"_On se dépêche, tenez bon_"

Harry sourit aux paroles de soutien de Kingsley et remercia Drago pour avoir transmis ses mots.

Il appela un Auror et un membre de l'Ordre et se rapprocha de Ron et Hermione pour leur expliquer la suite des évènements.

- Il faudra donc se tenir prêt dès qu'ils auront fait exploser leurs armes. On les attirera par là, les autres viendront en renfort depuis les gradins. Les soldats seront ainsi attaqués de plusieurs hauteurs, et comme nous serons plus nombreux, nous devrions réussir à mieux riposter, et pas seulement à nous défendre comme nous le faisons là.

- Avec un peu de chance, les explosions en blesseront quelques uns au passage… souligna Ron.

- Que fait-on d'Ombrage ? demanda Hermione.

- Pour l'instant rien. Elle s'est bien protégée, on a assez d'autres choses auxquelles penser et faire attention, donc on ne s'en occupe que si on a une ouverture. Cette mission est pour Dumbledore, pas pour elle, répondit Harry.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête et relayèrent les informations. La nouvelle qu'ils avaient trouvé Dumbledore et qu'ils n'auraient bientôt plus à s'occuper des armes Moldues provoqua un regain d'énergie et de hargne chez tout le monde.

.

De l'autre côté de la salle, on s'organisait rapidement. Il ne fallait plus traîner.

Une équipe formée d'un petit nombre de personne, dont celles qui avaient vu l'emplacement de Dumbledore, et d'adultes pouvant mener à bien la mission de sortir le sorcier du Ministère, fut mise en place.

Pendant que Maugrey leur expliquait clairement ce qu'ils auraient à faire et leur rappelait de ne pas sortir du plan, Kingsley organisait le reste du groupe. Une équipe travaillait déjà sur le champ d'énergie et les autres se préparaient à descendre pour venir en renfort et attirer les attentions dans la direction voulue.

Ils espéraient qu'Ombrage ne verrait rien de leur manœuvre et qu'elle penserait uniquement qu'ils étaient arrivés par là.

"_Nous sommes prêts. Ca va exploser dans quelques secondes._"

Au message de Drago, Harry fit apparaître quelques étincelles qui volèrent au-dessus de lui vers l'arrière. Tous ceux de son camp comprirent le message.

Ils inspirèrent ensembles et attendirent le signal.

"_Maintenant !_" indiqua Drago.

- MAINTENANT ! cria Harry.

Tout le monde lança des sortilèges d'explosions tout autour de leurs adversaires. Surpris et énervés, ils voulurent riposter.

Un bruit sourd fit tourner des têtes. Une gigantesque vague de magie physiquement visible roulait sur les militaires. Surpris mais organisés, ils tournèrent leurs baguettes et armes sur elle… Elle s'abattit sur eux, et traversa leur camp.

Quelques jeunes laissèrent exprimer leur contentement par des acclamations tandis que les armes à feu explosaient sous leurs yeux.

- EN AVANT ! cria Kingsley pour entraîner ses collègues.

Ils descendirent en courant dans les gradins en attaquant déjà. En bas, Harry entraîna aussi ceux qui étaient avec lui, et en attaquant avec ardeur, ils se déplacèrent légèrement.

Un furtif coup d'œil montra à Harry que le petit groupe qui discrètement essayait de traverser la salle en suivant les murs tout en haut n'avait pas été remarqué.

Ombrage fulminait de rage.

Elle était certaine d'avoir vu le bouclier frémir plusieurs fois et elle était convaincue qu'il aurait été bientôt tombé, et que ses adversaires n'auraient plus d'autre choix que d'abandonner.

Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle avait été tranquillement en train de prendre le thé dans son bureau, savourant la tournure de la situation, son pouvoir installé à Poudlard, quand un message était entré avec précipitation dans son bureau, avec la mention "Urgent, Alerte".

Fébrilement, elle avait ouvert et découvert le contenu : son espion au sein des Mangemorts l'avait avertie qu'une intrusion au Ministère avait été signalée par ses collègues, et que les intrus étaient entrés au Département des Mystères.

Elle avait immédiatement vu les différents problèmes qui en découlaient : si les Mangemorts et Voldemort cherchaient à entrer aussi pour poursuivre les fuyards, ils découvriraient qu'elle avait pris possession de cette partie du Ministère sans que le mage noir ne le sache.

Ils ne trouveraient jamais Dumbledore, il était bien trop protégé, mais tout de même, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Elle avait aussitôt sonné le rassemblement des troupes et grâce à un moyen qu'elle tenait secret, elle était allée dans la salle de l'arcade.

Gardant une bonne partie des troupes et des armes avec elle pour accueillir les intrus s'ils parvenaient jusque là, elle envoya les autres aller à la rencontre de ceux qui essayaient de la devancer, avec pour ordre de capturer certaines têtes de tuer les autres.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait que tout se déroulait comme prévu, voici qu'elle découvrait que non seulement, ils avaient un moyen de se protéger des balles, mais en plus, qu'ils avaient réussi à neutraliser ses armes à feu, et que ceux qu'elle pensait avoir déjà anéantis étaient en réalité tous parvenus jusque là et faisaient dangereusement pencher la balance de leur côté.

Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Dumbledore était caché…

- ATTENTION, DERRIERE ! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

.

Maugrey et sa petite équipe étaient parvenus à l'emplacement repéré sans se faire voir des combattants. Ils étaient exactement là où ils avaient aperçus Dumbledore, mais il fallait désormais trouver comment ôter les sortilèges qui le cachaient et le maintenaient prisonnier.

Ils étaient toujours dans les gradins, et d'après ce qu'ils avaient vus, Dumbledore devait être immobilisé assis. Ils ne savaient pas s'il les voyait.

L'œil de Maugrey qui était sensé voir à travers n'importe quoi, distinguait seulement un flou étrange là où Dumbledore était sensé être, ce qui indiquait deux choses : son exact emplacement, et le fait que le sortilège pour le masquer devait être très puissant.

Ils essayèrent de travailler sur la question le plus rapidement possible, mais ne semblaient pas arriver à quoi que ce soit au début. Et puis un membre de l'Ordre eut un éclair de génie qui lui fournit un contre-sort qui pouvait marcher.

Ils l'essayèrent immédiatement, et bien que les sorts ne fussent pas tous neutralisés, quelques uns au moins furent arrêtés, car Maugrey pouvait désormais complètement voir Dumbledore.

Il fronça les sourcils à sa vue. Dumbledore avait l'air extrêmement fatigué et affamé, mais surtout, vraiment vieilli. Il donnait l'impression d'être à la fin de sa vie et de ne plus avoir aucune force.

Maugrey fit redoubler tout le monde d'efforts et s'impliqua lui-même d'avantage. Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps encore mais ils finirent par réussir à enlever tous les sorts qui cachaient le vieil homme.

Les jeunes eurent du mal à rester impassibles en le voyant. Il avait les yeux fermés. Dormait-il ?

Molly Weasley s'avança prudemment et essaya d'examiner son état tandis que les autres déterminaient quels sortilèges le retenaient prisonnier, qu'ils auraient encore à contrer. Molly posa une main sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, et il cligna des yeux.

Elle vit qu'il avait du mal à replacer la situation, et elle voulut l'y aider.

- Dumbledore, nous sommes ici pour vous libérer et vous sortir de là. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'où vous êtes ? De ce qui vous a amené ici ?

La clarté se fit petit à petit dans les yeux du sorcier, qui cessa lentement de regarder autour de lui comme une personne perdue, et qui regarda enfin Molly Weasley dans les yeux avec calme, le calme qu'on lui connaissait.

- Je… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque de n'avoir parlé depuis des semaines. Je me souviens…

- Nous sommes au Département des Mystères. Le saviez-vous ?

- Oui… murmura-t-il. J'avais reconnu la salle.

- Nous sommes en train de vous libérer, et nous partons ensuite.

- J'entends… j'entends des bruits de combat…

Il ne voyait plus la salle à cause des personnes devant lui qui travaillaient sur les sortilèges qui le retenaient.

- Les autres gardent l'attention d'Ombrage et de ses hommes sur eux pendant que nous vous aidons, expliqua doucement Molly. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose que je puisse vous apporter ?

- Non… je tiendrai jusqu'à ce qu'on soit… sortis d'ici.

Parler semblait avoir épuisé Dumbledore plus encore, et Molly arrêta ses questions. Elle convoqua tout de même un linge qu'elle humidifia, et le passa sur son front.

- Ca y est ! s'exclama quelques instants plus tard un Auror avec satisfaction.

Maugrey lança le dernier contre sort, et Dumbledore sentit le contrôle de son corps revenir. Mais il était extrêmement faible, et il ne put tenir.

Deux hommes le rattrapèrent vite en voyant qu'il vacillait, et le relevèrent en le tenant bien, de plaçant de chaque côté, faisant passer un bras autour de leurs épaules.

- On ne traîne pas et on y va, ordonna Maugrey.

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la sortie la plus proche quand le cri d'Ombrage fit accélérer les battements de leur cœur.

.

En entendant Ombrage, Harry releva la tête.

_"Drago ! Ombrage…"_

_"On a entendu aussi. De là où on est, on les voit, ils ont sorti Dumbledore et ils essayent d'aller vers la sortie, Maugrey les couvre."_

_"Il faut faire quelque chose pour qu'ils soient obligés de se reconcentrer sur nous, tous !"_

_"Kingsley dit la même chose. Mais…"_

Leur conversation n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin.

Harry sentit soudainement une douleur intense parcourir sa cicatrice et son bras, et Drago la ressentie en même temps.

Un pan de mur tout entier explosa.

Des cris se firent entendre là où des débris retombèrent sur des gens, une épaisse fumée blanche de poussière et matériaux envahit la pièce, empêchant de distinguer ses adversaires de ses alliés.

- C'EST VOLDEMORT ! rugit Harry pour prévenir tout le monde.

- REPLI IMMEDIAT, ordonna Kingsley en l'entendant. TOUT LE MONDE DEGAGE D'ICI !

Il y eut davantage de cris et d'agitation et de mouvements dans tous les sens.

Les premiers qui trouvèrent des sorties, ceux qui en étaient les plus proches, envoyèrent des étincelles ou leurs Patronus, pour aider les autres à trouver leur chemin, et pour se regrouper.

Instinctivement, Harry et Drago coururent l'un vers l'autre et se retrouvèrent, leurs cœurs battant à toute vitesse, à cause de la peur. Ils agrippèrent la main de l'autre pour s'encourager l'un l'autre, et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la situation.

La fumée se dissipait et il fallait couvrir la fuite de Dumbledore avant tout. Maugrey était seul et les militaires comme les Mangemorts cherchaient à empêcher qu'on fasse s'échapper le sorcier.

Drago suivit les pensées d'Harry et n'hésita pas à le suivre. Ils aperçurent Sirius et Remus qui avaient du avoir la même idée et partaient dans la même direction, alors ils les appelèrent pour les rejoindre. Malgré son envie de le faire, Remus n'essaya même pas de les convaincre de partir, il savait qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas.

Les Mangemorts avaient attiré une bonne partie des militaires là où ils étaient entrés, et dans chaque camp, une partie se dirigeait vers les sorciers qui emmenaient Dumbledore, et d'autres poursuivaient les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors, et les jeunes sorciers qui essayaient de fuir de l'autre côté de la salle.

Dans cet ensemble de mouvements de troupes, soudain, le centre de la pièce fut dégagé, et Sirius, Remus, Harry, et Drago décidèrent de prendre le risque de traverser par là pour rejoindre plus vite Maugrey et l'aider avant que leurs adversaires ne viennent à bout de lui, plutôt que de contourner.

.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient derrière l'étrange socle de pierre, Harry entendit des voix sortir du voile de l'arcade. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta.

Drago s'arrêta avec lui et lui attrapa le bras.

- Harry ! l'appela-t-il avec insistance.

Harry eut besoin de faire un effort considérable pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le moment.

Drago et lui voulurent repartir. Mais des Mangemorts apparurent alors devant Sirius et Remus qui avaient attendus, les empêchant d'avancer plus loin. Les quatre sorciers se défendirent et ripostèrent sans hésiter.

Soudain, un sort d'Harry fit voler l'un des masques. Le visage de Lucius Malefoy apparut.

Harry et Drago se figèrent, incapables de réagir, et même Sirius et Remus furent déstabilisés.

Ils détestaient l'homme depuis toujours et n'auraient sûrement eu aucun scrupule quelques temps auparavant. Mais depuis, ils avaient appris à apprécier Drago, et malgré tout ce que le Mangemort avait fait, il restait le père du compagnon de leur presque fils.

Harry plus qu'eux encore, ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer le père de Drago, et qu'il savait être aussi le seul vrai ami de son père à lui.

Lucius Malefoy ne comprit pas les enjeux mais sentit le répondant s'amenuiser, et il voulut en profiter. Drago avait toujours un visage inconnu et la situation lui semblait irréaliste.

Comme il fallait bien se défendre quand même, les quatre sorciers reprirent leurs esprits et le combat. Mais à cause de leur hésitation, ils se retrouvèrent acculés au socle de pierre.

Harry vit une échappatoire.

- Il faut monter et les empêcher de nous suivre, on aura plus de chance si on est en hauteur ! Et si on reste de ce côté de l'arcade, on ne sera pas attaqués de dos.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Remus avança juste assez pour les couvrir tandis que Sirius se transformait en bondissant pour arriver plus rapidement.

Une fois humain à nouveau, il aida Drago puis Harry à monter. Puis Harry et Drago occupèrent les Mangemorts pendant que Sirius aidait Remus à monter à son tour, et surplombant ainsi leurs adversaires, ils purent reprendre l'avantage.

.

Voldemort avait ordonné à ses hommes de capturer un maximum d'Aurors, membres de l'Ordre, et élèves, et de tuer tous les soldats qu'ils rencontreraient.

Les premiers auraient toujours plus d'informations que les seconds : Ombrage ne devait rien raconter de ses plans, tandis que, pour lui, Potter devait parler à de nombreuses personnes, parce qu'il leur faisait confiance, et n'avait pas l'ambition du pouvoir seul. Que c'était ridicule… mais que ça lui serait bien utile s'il faisait quelques imbéciles prisonniers, ils auraient bien ainsi quelque chose à lui dévoiler.

Quant à lui, il s'occupait d'Ombrage.

La lettre de Potter lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille sur elle. Il ne l'avait pas considérée comme une menace, mais il n'avait pas grande idée de ses agissements, et Potter en savait clairement davantage. Et puis il fallait avouer que la constitution de sa grande armée n'était pas un fait à ignorer.

De plus, comme Potter l'avait fait remarquer, c'était leur grand combat à eux. Que venait-elle faire, que venait-elle s'immiscer dans leur épique guerre ?! La prophétie ne parlait que de Potter et de lui, ils étaient le Rex et le Princeps. Et elle, elle n'était rien, on ne parlait d'elle nulle part.

Voldemort détestait le monde moderne, et le monde Moldu moderne, dans lequel plus personne ne respectait le pouvoir des destinées et des puissances magiques ancestrales. Il admettait ne pas toujours jouer selon les codes d'honneur et selon toutes les traditions, mais il y avait un minimum, une limite à ne pas franchir.

En s'imposant contre Potter et lui, Ombrage en avait franchi une. Lorsque Voldemort découvrit qu'elle avait aussi amené des armes Moldues, il réalisa à quel point son mépris de ces limites allait au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait faire lui-même. Et cela, cela était la preuve de la menace qu'elle représentait.

Elle surplombait toujours son armée mais Voldemort n'avait aucun problème pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui parler.

Elle devait être anéantie, le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, cela l'embêtait de ne plus pouvoir marchander avec Potter, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque. Pas cette fois.

Il déchaîna donc tous sa puissance noire sur une Ombrage qui avait laissé ailleurs sa droiture habituelle et ripostait avec hargne.

.

Kingsley avait vu Harry, Drago, Black, et Lupin se diriger vers Maugrey pour l'aider mais se faire arrêter dans leur élan par plusieurs Mangemorts.

Il vit que la petite équipe qui essayait de sortir Dumbledore avait presque quitté la salle, mais avec tous ces ennemis dont l'attention était sur eux, il fallait que Maugrey puisse les suivre et continuer de les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent définitivement du Ministère.

Kingsley appela les Aurors les plus proches et demanda deux volontaires pour soutenir Maugrey jusqu'à ce que les autres aient quitté la pièce, et pour ensuite tenir bon devant la sortie pour que Dumbledore et son équipe de sauvetage ne soient pas suivis.

Tous se portèrent volontaires sans hésiter un instant, et Kingsley se sentit fier. Ils comprenaient que c'était extrêmement risqué, ils comprenaient aussi l'importance et les enjeux. Deux d'entre eux partirent donc dans la direction voulue.

Se retournant vers les autres, Kingsley donna les ordres nécessaires pour réorganiser les choses et la fuite de tous les leurs restants. Une partie était déjà vers deux sorties proches mais avait du mal à quitter la salle à cause des attaques de militaires ou de Mangemorts sur eux.

Mais ceux qu'il fallait absolument aider étaient ceux qui étaient pris plus au milieu de la salle, attaqués de tous côtés ou entre les deux autres camps qui se battaient aussi l'un contre l'autre.

Kingsley voulut adresser quelques mots aux quelques Aurors près de lui mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin, et tous s'élancèrent vers les groupes des leurs ayant le plus besoin d'aide.

.

Le socle de pierre était assez large, et les quatre sorciers ne se gênaient pas en combattant. Mais ce n'était pas juste une pierre, il y avait comme du dénivelé, et les Mangemorts avaient commencé de monter pour mieux les atteindre.

Tacitement, c'étaient plutôt Sirius ou Remus qui se battaient contre Lucius Malefoy, et Drago faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans son champ de vision. Ils avaient réussi à toucher deux des cinq Mangemorts, et étant désormais en surnombre, reprenaient le dessus.

Soudain, Remus fut touché et recula en grimaçant, incapable de riposter immédiatement. Sans hésiter et tout de suite, Sirius et Harry s'avancèrent pour empêcher qu'il soit touché à nouveau.

Chacun se retrouva seul face à un Mangemort, et Drago le premier se débarrassa du sien. Il voulut aider les autres, mais Harry envoyait son adversaire dans l'inconscience au même instant, et Sirius ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir de problèmes.

Il souriait même, moqueur, face à un Lucius Malefoy qui commençaient à éprouver des difficultés. Il dut toutefois éviter un sort que Malefoy envoya sur lui, et Harry vit que Malefoy allait attaquer de nouveau immédiatement et que Sirius n'aurait pas le temps de s'en défendre.

Il s'élança entre eux. Drago crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

.

Bellatrix aperçut son très cher cousin détesté se battre contre Malefoy et soupira avec désespoir en voyant que ce dernier se faisait battre.

Elle allait donc s'en mêler et débarrasser une bonne fois pour tout le monde de ce Black qui n'en méritait pas le nom.

.

Drago poussa un immense soupir soulagé en voyant qu'Harry avait, tout en se jetant en avant, lancé un Protego si puissant que le sort de Malefoy avait ricoché dessus. Celui-ci évita de justesse son propre sortilège et voulut répliquer mais Sirius avait eu le temps de se relever et son sort projeta Lucius Malefoy à terre, inconscient.

Drago grimaça mais ne se soucia plus de son père pour plutôt se précipiter sur Harry et le frapper à la tête.

- ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT DEGENERE ! hurla-t-il.

Harry sourit. Quand Drago s'énervait comme ça, c'était souvent parce qu'il avait été très inquiet. Il lui serra seulement la main, et Drago lui jeta un air de reproche mais n'insista pas.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius et Remus qui essayaient d'appliquer des premiers soins qui tiendraient au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous sortis. Drago réalisa alors qu'il pouvait faire mieux encore et il s'approcha de Remus.

- Je… commença-t-il.

Il hésita tandis qu'ils tournaient la tête vers lui.

- Je peux vous aider, finit-il par dire.

Harry découvrit avec surprise que Drago étant anxieux de la réaction de Remus à son égard. Il espérait que son ancien professeur accepterait son aide et ne le rejetterait pas. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Drago ressentait ça mais il lui transmit sa gratitude pour proposer son aide.

- Ce serait très gentil, répondit Remus en souriant.

Drago se concentra donc et, n'ayant pas la pression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il fallait sauver un homme sur le point de mourir, parvint à trouver le calme dans lequel il tirait l'énergie guérisseuse.

Un grand sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il vit que Drago avait réussi tout seul cette fois à soigner quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Ce fut assez rapide, Remus n'était pas si gravement blessé, et Drago regarda Harry, la fierté faisant briller ses yeux. Harry passa une main dans son dos lorsqu'il se releva, dans une tendre caresse.

- Merci beaucoup Drago, remercia Remus avec un sourire sincère.

.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent.

Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Non… Ce ne pouvait pas… Ce garçon… Non il n'était pas Drago, il ne lui ressemblait pas !

Et puis de toute manière, il était avec Darren Prince, et Darren Prince était un mage noir en puissance, et un favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais il n'aurait…

Mais où était-il d'ailleurs ? Où était Prince ? Où était…

…_Prince_.

Tout prit sens dans l'esprit de Bellatrix Lestrange. Toutes les pièces s'accordaient. Une vague de compréhension et de clarté envahit sa tête.

.

Elle se releva brusquement et apparut devant les quatre sorciers.

- Potter ! cria-t-elle. Ah, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi clair que tu le prétendais ! Tu as voulu nous tromper, tu vas payer maintenant !

Tout en criant elle s'était avancée vers eux et les avait attaqués dans une pluie de sorts violents et rouges.

- Harry, de quoi elle parle ?! cria Remus en ripostant.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi dirait-elle que je…

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et son regard s'emplit de panique.

- Tu as bien joué ton jeu, mais jamais plus tu ne manipuleras le Seigneur des Ténèbres à te placer au-dessus de nous, ses fidèles, alors que tu te caches derrière un autre visage ! continuait Bellatrix.

Tous les autres comprirent immédiatement le problème… et envisagèrent les solutions.

Sirius le premier lança un sortilège dont la couleur ne laissait que peu de doutes sur les résultats si elle avait été touchée.

Mais Bellatrix l'évita et riposta avec rage, furieuse.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent tandis que ses sorts se faisaient plus sombres eux aussi.

Mais Bellatrix était une puissante Mangemort et soudain, son regard se fit mortellement sérieux.

Et en quelques secondes, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, Remus, Sirius, et Drago se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière. Ils grimacèrent en heurtant la pierre dure, et se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de se relever tout de suite.

Harry dressa des boucliers devant lui et garda sa baguette fermement pointée sur Bellatrix. Elle plissa les yeux.

- Potter ou Prince, quelque soit ton nom, tu vas souffrir et payer pour ce que tu as osé faire… Je vais d'abord te vaincre, puis je tuerai mon cousin et le loup-garou, ça fera deux vermines en moins dans ce monde. Et puis je vous emmènerai tous les deux, toi et ce cher Drago, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ne voulut pas en entendre davantage et tira sur la Mangemort, qui dévia son sort sans difficulté.

- Allons, Potter, tu sais bien ce qu'il faudrait pour me battre, et ce n'est certainement pas un petit gentil bébé sortilège qui pourra m'atteindre !

Harry serra les dents.

Il le savait bien, il le savait, qu'il lui faudrait déployer une magie qu'il n'était pas sûr de contrôler ensuite, s'il voulait faire taire Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais outre le risque de perdre le contrôle, il se ferait reconnaître par Voldemort à coup sûr si celui-ci repérait cette partie de son pouvoir.

Et Bellatrix avait bien conscience de tout cela. Elle attaqua avec furie, toujours en colère d'avoir été dupée de la sorte par un gamin et ennemi qu'elle n'avait jamais cru capable de rien.

- Vas-y, Potter, énerve-toi contre moi, je vais en profiter pour dévoiler à tout ceux qui te croient tout gentil qui tu es réellement ! cria Bellatrix.

A une vitesse impressionnante, elle tira sur Drago, toujours à terre sous les effets du sortilège qu'elle avait lancé un peu plus tôt.

Drago vit le sort arriver sur lui et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ferma les yeux.

Rien ne se passa. Il les rouvrit.

Harry était dressé devant lui, son aura de pouvoir déployée autour de lui.

Mais étrangement, elle n'était pas si sombre, pas si noire. Au contraire même, elle brillait.

Bellatrix grinça des dents. Son attaque n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu, et Potter avait bien augmenté sa puissance mais pas en puisant dans la magie noire.

En réalité, Harry avait laissé pleinement s'exprimer les instincts du loup et du Princeps. Bellatrix attaquait sa "meute", elle attaquait son Compagnon. Toute sa puissance s'était déployée pour protéger celui qui lui était cher. Une puissance motivée par l'amour, il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs.

Mais plus furieuse que jamais, Bellatrix redoubla d'ardeur, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Harry ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, à peine à riposter. Toute son attention et son énergie étaient consacrées à se défendre et à empêcher qu'elle ne touche l'une des trois personnes derrière lui, bloquées à terre.

Sa cicatrice brûla. Harry grimaça, et perdit sa concentration.

.

Le bouclier autour d'Ombrage explosa et Voldemort jubilait. Il allait enfin avoir cette…

Dans un regard de panique, Ombrage disparut subitement.  
Inexplicablement.

Voldemort rugit de colère et fit exploser les alentours.

.

Sirius essayait désespérément de sortir de l'emprise du sort de sa cousine démoniaque. Harry se battait seul et il fallait absolument qu'il lui vienne en aide. Son cerveau accéléra lorsqu'il vit Harry porter la main à son front et tituber.

Bellatrix laissa éclater et résonner son rire diabolique et effrayant et d'un mouvement de baguette, désarma Harry et le fit violemment tomber à terre.

Sirius vit Remus qui se débattait autant que lui, et Drago qui forçait plus encore, bien plus encore. Soudain la solution lui vint.

Bellatrix avait un sort sur les lèvres lorsqu'un grand chien noir bondit sur elle. Elle trébucha.

Sirius se retransforma aussitôt et se plaça devant Harry, n'attendant pas que Bellatrix se relève pour lui lancer un Stupéfix, normalement assez puissant pour la faire rester inconsciente durant des mois.

Mais Bellatrix Lestrange était tant ancrée dans les ténèbres qu'un simple Stupéfix ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, aussi puissant pouvait-il être.

Elle se releva en riant et riposta. Sirius bloqua le sort et éclata de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien.

- Harry ! lança Sirius à son filleul qui se relevait derrière lui. Libère Drago et Remus du sortilège de ma chère cousine pendant que je m'occupe de son cas !

Harry voulait l'aider mais Sirius insista, et Harry estima qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous les quatre, ils pourraient neutraliser la Mangemort pour de bon. Sirius avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Bellatrix après tout, au moins assez longtemps pour laisser aux autres la possibilité de se relever.

Harry se retourna donc et s'éloigna de Sirius pour aider Remus et Drago.

Il venait d'ôter les sorts sur eux quand un pressentiment soudain lui fit tourner la tête.

.

[Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien – Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté…

.

Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas.]

.

_Le silence. Le vide et le silence. _

.

[Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau, Harry allait le sortir de là…

Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers] l'arcade, Remus [l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de se bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

- Il est trop tard, Harry.

- On peut encore le rattraper.

Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais] Remus [ne le lâchait pas.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…Rien… C'est fini pour lui.]

.

Sa voix tremblait. Harry ne l'entendit pas.

.

[Il ne le croyait pas, ne le croirait jamais. Il continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte de] Remus.

Remus [ne comprenait rien. Des gens se cachaient derrière ce voile, Harry les avait entendus murmurer] quand [il était entré dans cette salle. Sirius se cachait, il voulait simplement rester hors de vue…]

[Il y avait encore beaucoup de mouvement autour d'eux, une agitation inutile, des éclairs qui jaillissaient par instants.

Pour Harry, tous ces bruits étaient dérisoires, les jets de lumière qui passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes le laissaient indifférent, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était que] Remus [cesse de prétendre que Sirius – qui se trouvait simplement à quelques centimètres derrière ce rideau – n'allait plus réapparaître, qu'on ne le reverrait pas surgir de l'arcade en rejetant en arrière ses longes cheveux noirs, impatient de se lancer à nouveau dans la bagarre.]

.

- SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !

.

_Des cris de rage et de désespoir. Qui criait donc ainsi ? Ce n'était pas la peine, Sirius allait revenir. Ces cris encore._

.

Et puis Harry se rendit compte que c'étaient les siens.

.

Mais Sirius allait revenir…

.

- SIRIUS !

.

[Harry, les yeux fixés sur l'arcade, en voulait à présent à Sirius de le laisser attendre. Mais tandis qu'il s'efforçait toujours de se libérer de] Remus, [quelque chose en lui réalisait que Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait attendre auparavant…

Il prenait toujours tous les risques possibles pour venir le voir, pour lui apporter son aide… S'il restait derrière cette arcade alors qu'Harry l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait, la seule explication possible était qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir…

.

Qu'il était vraiment…]

.

.

_FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE_

_._

* * *

**.**

**Explication du titre [****_Le Département Des Mystères_****] : **

Le chapitre n'est pas seulement à propos de la bataille, ou de Dumbledore, mais à propos de l'ensemble de ce Département des Mystères, de toutes les salles, et tout ce qui s'y passe qui est extrêmement important. C'est un lieu et un moment crucial.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je trouvais cela important qu'à présent, les jeunes sorciers soient très bien considérés par les adultes, et ne soient pas toujours évincés ou surprotégés. Après la défense du Chemin de Traverse et les différentes autres occasions, l'Ordre et les Aurors ne peuvent plus ignorer que les jeunes sorciers sont tout à fait capables, et efficaces.

Et comme ils le réalisent, ils peuvent aussi apporter beaucoup. J'aime cette idée que de plus jeunes esprits peuvent aider en pensant différemment parfois, en sortant des habitudes et cadres.

Après beaucoup de recherches, j'ai repris je pense assez correctement les plans et compositions du Département des Mystères et des différentes salles. J'ai parfois repris même les descriptions, et le texte est alors entre crochets.

J'ai essayé de vraiment développer les différentes actions, tactiques des uns et des autres, pour faire varier le chapitre, et ne pas avoir que des combats trop répétitifs. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop complexe à suivre.

.

Ombrage franchit des limites qui sont impardonnables. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les pensées de Voldemort à son sujet. Bien qu'il soit l'ennemi aussi, bien qu'il soit quelqu'un de terrible, et à éliminer, il joue tout de même selon certaines règles ancestrales, tandis qu'Ombrage les transgresse à outrance.

Il s'agit ici aussi de ma pensée, de mes idées : je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le monde moderne, et les affrontements de ces derniers siècles. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis une amatrice de l'antiquité et des vieilles civilisations, et un combat entre deux puissances ancestrales, entre leurs Champions et leurs armées investies de leurs pouvoirs, me fascine et m'intéresse beaucoup plus.

J'ai donné à Ombrage tout ce qui pouvait la rendre haïssable, et encore plus à mes yeux. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'éliminer un jour dans l'histoire, vous pouvez être certains que cela arriverait.

.

Les réflexions de Ginny et Neville sur les visions et prophéties sont absolument les miennes. Dans toutes les histoires, depuis l'Antiquité à travers le monde et jusqu'à nos jours, c'est en cherchant à arrêter, empêcher, une parole prophétique qu'on la fait s'accomplir :

Si Cronos n'avait pas entendu dire que son fils le vaincrait un jour, il n'aurait pas mangé ses enfants, et Gaia n'aurait pas cherché à sauver Zeus, qui ne serait pas revenu venger sa mère et ses frères et sœurs… en vainquant Cronos. Ils auraient pu être une super famille super puissante régnant sur le monde et Cronos n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter.

Si le père de Siddhârta n'avait pas entendu la prophétie disant que son fils serait un sage, il n'aurait pas eu peur qu'il ne reprenne pas son empire, il n'aurait pas eu peur qu'il refuse son titre d'héritier, donc il ne l'aurait pas enfermé, alors Siddhârta ne se serait pas enfui, et ne serait pas… devenu un sage, abandonnant les choses matérielles, jusqu'à devenir Bouddha. Il aurait sûrement grandi normalement et aurait repris l'empire de son père.

Et ce ne sont que deux exemples parmi une multitude !

Pour ce qui est du destin, j'aime l'idée qu'il y a une force qui peut nous tirer dans un sens ou dans l'autre, qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, mais je préfère imaginer qu'on a toujours le choix de toute manière. Le Choix est quelque chose de très important pour moi, c'est l'expression même de notre liberté individuelle. En revanche, je trouve fascinante l'idée d'une mort décidée par une plus grande force, d'un destin inévitable, même si c'est un peu incompatible que le fait d'être libre.

.

Alors, à quoi sert cette vision, pourquoi rendre la mort inévitable dans ce chapitre ? Pour plusieurs raisons.

Une raison littéraire, d'auteur : cela rendait le chapitre extrêmement dramatique, et la tension d'attendre en sachant qu'un personnage apprécié va mourir ne pouvait que rendre les choses plus intéressantes d'un point de vue intellectuel et littéraire.

Une raison d'intrigue : cela va me permettre de faire certaines choses par la suite, de créer certaines choses, en particulier avec Harry mais pas seulement. Vous l'imaginez bien, cela aura un impact extrêmement fort sur lui et sur d'autres. Par contre je ne peux en dire plus pour le moment. Mais sachez que ce n'était pas complètement gratuit, j'ai des intentions derrière.

Et une dernière raison, qui rejoint cette fois l'idée d'un destin inévitable : c'est ce qui se passe dans le livre, dans l'histoire originale. Et dans mon esprit, le personnage ne pouvait survivre jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'il ne le fait pas dans l'œuvre de laquelle toute cette histoire est tirée. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction, j'écris à partir d'un univers déjà créé, et si je veux m'en détacher pour créer ma propre histoire, je veux aussi le respecter le plus possible, et lui rendre hommage constamment.

Et c'est dans cet esprit que j'ai repris mot pour mot la mort de Sirius du livre à la fin de mon chapitre. Le texte est entre crochets lorsqu'il s'agit d'une citation exacte.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

Quelles seront les conséquences de cette mort douloureuse ? Bellatrix pourra-t-elle dévoiler à Voldemort la vérité sur Darren Prince ?

Ombrage pourra-t-elle être chassée de l'école ? Dumbledore reprendra-t-il son poste de directeur de Poudlard ?

Voldemort a compris à quel point Ombrage était dangereuse. Qu'avait-il répondu à Harry et a-t-il changé d'avis ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : Département des Mystères, principe, fonctionnement, et différentes salles ; Salle aux murs qui tournent, et croix sur les portes pour les reconnaître ; Ron et les cerveaux ; Apparition de Voldemort et des Mangemorts et combat contre l'Ordre ; Mort de Sirius ;

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Ditallu, Cendres_], Harry devra faire face à la réalité de la mort de son parrain, et continuer d'agir comme il le doit. Et Voldemort et lui échangeront à nouveau…

.

* * *

.

* **Résumé des informations sur l'intrigue** *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

Voldemort cherche à devenir immortel et surpuissant grâce à un Rituel magique. Ce Rituel peut aller dans son sens, mais aussi être utilisé pour le vaincre à jamais. Il s'agit d'un Rituel créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard dans le but premier de vaincre les menaces de magie noire. Il peut être renversé pour renforcer lesdites menaces.

Le Rituel a besoin de phrases, d'objets, et des quatre héritiers des Fondateurs. Il génère une immense force magique et la dirige sur le destinataire, pour l'emplir ou le vaincre selon le sens du Rituel.

Les Héritiers sont désignés parmi les descendants des Fondateurs. Ils sont caractérisés par des qualités ou traits qui aident à les retrouver : Gryffondor : courage, amitié, loyauté – Poufsouffle : innocence, pureté – Serdaigle : sagesse différente, forme de folie – Serpentard : savoirs, connaissance, expérience.

Les Héritiers peuvent être influencés dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et participent à déterminer quel version du Rituel va être faite. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils peuvent passer de l'autre côté, le sens du Rituel peut être inversé, et tout peut basculer.

En revanche, si les quatre Héritiers sont liés ensembles d'un côté, ils ne peuvent plus être influencés dans l'autre sens. Les Héritiers se lient à une personne qui représente un camp : Voldemort, ou Harry (on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry en particulier).

Le lien se fait en trois étapes : un premier contact par le regard, puis un évènement spécifique à chaque héritiers, enfin une dernière étape inconnue.

La personne opposée peut reprendre les héritiers jusqu'au dernier moment en imposant le premier regard, et en établissant directement la dernière étape s'il n'a pas le temps de faire la deuxième, au risque de perdre de la puissance.

L'héritière de Poufsouffle est Caitlin Maitena, elle est liée à Harry par les deux premières étapes : le lien a évolué lorsqu'Harry a sauté avec elle d'un toit en la protégeant pour lui sauver la vie.

L'héritière de Serdaigle est Luna Lovegood, elle est liée à Harry par la première étape seulement.

L'héritier de Gryffondor est Neville Londubat, il est lié à Harry par la première étape seulement.

L'héritier de Serpentard est inconnu, seul Dumbledore semble savoir qui il est, et il semblerait qu'il soit plus âgé, sage, avec de l'expérience, et des connaissances.

Le chemin qui mène au Rituel et au sens qu'il finira par avoir est en réalité un grand combat entre les deux grandes puissances ancestrales qui régissent le monde et la magie, et s'affrontent depuis des millénaires.

Ces deux grandes puissances sont la Potestas Amoris, le Pouvoir d'Amour, et la Magica Tenebris, la Magie des Ténèbres.

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_

Harry est le seul qui pourra vaincre Voldemort. Ils sont tous les deux les Champions des deux grandes puissances ancestrales, et devront s'affronter. C'est pour cela qu'Harry peut influencer les héritiers, pour cela qu'un lien plus fort existe entre Drago et lui, pour cela que Voldemort cherche à le tuer.

Harry est le Dux et Princeps (Guide et Prince), et Drago est son Imperator et Socius (Général en chef et Compagnon), pour le Pouvoir d'Amour ; pour la Magie des Ténèbres, il s'agit de Voldemort en tant que Rex (Roi), et de son Primus Servus (Premier Serviteur), dont l'identité est inconnue.

Derrière eux, on trouve les Amari (Ceux qui sont Aimés) pour Harry, qui seront liés à lui dans la liberté de le faire et par l'amour, et les Imprissi (Ceux qui sont Marqués) pour Voldemort, c'est-à-dire les Mangemorts, qui sont liés à lui par la force et dans la douleur.

Dans le Rituel des Fondateurs, il y a un autre rôle : celui de Catalyseur. Le Catalyseur est là pour réceptionner la puissance magique générée par le Rituel, afin de l'envoyer sur son destinataire, avec la volonté exprimée par le sens déterminé par le Rituel. Il ne peut habituellement pas influencer ce sens lui-même.

Mais c'est Harry qui a cet autre statut. C'est un rôle habituellement, normalement, neutre. Mais désormais, la balance est déséquilibrée, et Harry en tant que Champion opposé et Catalyseur en même temps, est définitivement le seul qui puisse réussir contre Voldemort et la Magie des Ténèbres.

Il semble qu'Harry ait un certain pouvoir sur ceux avec lesquels il est lié, comme s'il pouvait leur imposer sa volonté (quelques exemples avec Drago, son Compagnon, et avec Neville, l'un des héritiers avec lequel il a déjà créé un premier lien).

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_

Les Amari seront liés à Harry en passant par un Choix. Ce Choix leur sera complètement libre et ils pourront le refuser sans avoir peur des conséquences. Mais le Lien des Amari ne se déclenchera pas tant que le Prince et le Compagnon, Harry et Drago, ne seront pas complètement unis, c'est-à-dire tant qu'ils n'auront pas fait l'amour.

Harry est le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, toutefois, il est constamment tenté par le pouvoir absolu que peut lui apporter la magie noire, c'est-à-dire la Magie des Ténèbres. Mais étant qui il est, et justement étant empli du Pouvoir d'Amour, il ne le supporte pas, physiquement et moralement. Tout comme Voldemort ne supporte pas les manifestations d'amour, du Pouvoir d'Amour.

Il faut différencier Harry en tant que Princeps, et Harry fils de Severus fils d'Eileen Prince : que son nom de famille soit aussi son nom de Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour est une coïncidence voulue, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

La présence d'Harry auprès de l'héritage de la grande lignée des Prince semble réveiller quelque chose : un bouclier relatant par vignettes des épisodes de la famille dans l'histoire révèle une nouvelle inscription, qui permet d'éveiller la grande stèle au centre de la salle, stèle qui comporte des pierres de pouvoir. Pour le moment, rien de plus n'est dévoilé, mais tous sont certains que cela aura une importance.


	42. Chapter 41 - Ditallu, Cendres

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry sait qu'une mort surviendra pendant l'opération et reste extrêmement soucieux et attentif, mais il doit tout de même rester concentré sur ce que chacun a à faire.

Après être arrivé sans encombre devant le Département des Mystères, le groupe d'Aurors, de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de jeunes de l'Armée du Phénix, se font attaquer d'un côté par des Mangemorts, de l'autre par des militaires d'Ombrage. Ils parviennent cependant à passer sans pertes ou blessés, et entrent.

Ils traversent le Département des Mystères et ses salles étranges : la Salle des Planètes, et la Salle du Temps, et se font attaquer par des militaires dans la suivante, la Salle des Prophéties.

Le groupe se sépare, et Harry part avec un petit nombre pour chercher Dumbledore dans les autres pièces. Passant devant la rangée 97, il découvre une prophétie qui porte son nom et celui de Voldemort, et prend la sphère avec lui.

Ils fuient des militaires qui les poursuivent, et atterrissent dans la Salle des Cerveaux. Ils s'en échappent, mais tombent alors dans un piège : Ombrage les attend avec son armée et des armes à feu Moldues, provoquant la colère de ses adversaires face à cette violation des règles de leur monde.

Le reste du groupe arrive en renfort, et une grande bataille s'engage, amplifiée par l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Ils se battent dans la Salle de la Mort, un amphithéâtre avec au centre, une arcade avec un voile, ancrée dans de la roche.

Une partie du groupe se détache des combats pour chercher Dumbledore. Ils le trouvent enfin, caché par des sortilèges, et le délivrent. L'ordre est lancé de fuir et de laisser Ombrage et Voldemort se battre entre eux.

Mais alors qu'ils s'en vont, Harry, Drago déguisé, Remus, et Sirius sont arrêtés par des Mangemorts menés par Lucius Malefoy près de l'arcade. Ils parviennent à les repousser, mais lorsque le prénom de Drago est prononcé, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui cherchait à les surprendre, comprend qui est véritablement Darren Prince.

Elle l'attaque, et Sirius se bat contre elle avec Harry. Soudain, elle lance sur lui un Avada Kedavra. Qui le touche. Sirius tombe dans l'arcade.

Fin de la Troisième partie.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi soir 5 avril au dimanche 14 avril

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 41 – Ditallu, Cendres**

.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il regardait Harry se débattre contre Remus et hurler le prénom de son parrain. Comme s'il se rendait compte sans vraiment comprendre.

Les yeux de Remus étaient vides. Il s'était empêché de réagir, pour empêcher Harry de suivre Sirius derrière le voile. Il s'était empêché de ressentir, de réaliser.

Ou en tout cas essayait. Car Drago voyait les larmes couler de ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait l'air d'en avoir conscience, ses yeux fixés sur l'arcade dont le voile ne bougeait plus.

.

Bellatrix dansait et riait et ricanait. Drago la vit mettre Harry en joue et il voulut se placer devant pour l'empêcher de faire plus de mal encore.

Mais alors qu'il se déplaçait, il sentit qu'on le poussait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en voyant l'aura plus noire que jamais déployée autour d'Harry.

- Ah, voilà, petit bébé Potter… Voilà ce que j'attendais.

Harry ne dressa pas sa baguette. Il ne prononça aucun mot.

Bellatrix soudain se tordit de douleur à terre en hurlant.

Drago se précipita vers lui et se mit devant lui, essayant de capter son regard.

- Harry ! Harry ! _Harry_ !

- Elle…

- Je sais, Harry, arrête ! Voldemort va te reconnaître, il faut que tu…

- Je vais la tuer.

- Harry !

- Je vais la tuer !

_"Non ! Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !"_

_"Laisse-moi la tuer."_

_"NON !"_

- Laisse-moi la tuer !

Bellatrix hurla à nouveau.

- Harry, arrête !

- ELLE A TUE SIRIUS !

Drago fut rejeté sur le côté. Harry avança encore d'un pas en direction de Bellatrix. La Mangemort ne riait plus et lorsqu'il vit la peur dans ses yeux, il sentit une vague de satisfaction le parcourir.

Il leva sa baguette.

- Je vais te faire payer… gronda-t-il en la regardant sans hésitation.

Mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, un sort passa à côté de lui, et atteignit Bellatrix qui essayait avec peine de se relever. Elle s'effondra à nouveau par terre dans un cri de douleur, inconsciente cette fois.

Harry se retourna, et Remus eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Elle ne se réveillera pas avant longtemps, répondit Remus d'une voix qui ne semblait rien ressentir. Tu as déjà entendu parler du coma chez les Moldus ? Ce sort fait le même effet.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se retourna vers le corps inanimé de la Mangemort et Drago regarda avec inquiétude ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier.

- Emmenons-là, dit Harry.

Mais avant que Drago n'ait pu argumenter pour ou contre cette idée, ils entendirent Kingsley les appeler.

Ils baissèrent la tête et virent qu'il était juste en bas, essoufflé.

- Nous sommes presque tous sortis, il ne reste que vous, et quelques autres là-bas. Les Mangemorts et les militaires se battent entre eux, ils ne s'occupent plus de nous depuis qu'Ombrage a disparu et que Voldemort a ordonné de tuer tous les soldats sous le coup de la colère.

Remus et Harry étaient déjà retournés vers Bellatrix et la faisaient voler pour l'emmener avec eux. Si elle devait se réveiller un jour, ce ne serait pas avec plaisir…

Kingsley jeta un regard soucieux à Drago qui ne s'en aperçut pas, tout occupé à essayer de masquer l'aura noire d'Harry.

_"__Si Voldemort te voit, c'en est fini de nous. Je t'en prie, si ce n'est pas pour ta sécurité, fais-le au moins pour la mienne ! Calme-toi, ne te laisse pas reconnaître aussi bêtement."_

Harry soupira. Mais Drago avait raison. Il s'obligea à respirer plus profondément et son aura diminua. Remus faisait avancer Bellatrix avec sa baguette, et Drago tira Harry sur le côté pour le forcer à ne plus voir le corps de la Mangemort.

Kingsley les incita à se dépêcher et une fois qu'Harry se sentit moins… sauvage, Drago et lui le suivirent.

Ils étaient presqu'à la sortie quand des sorts explosèrent sur eux. Pour se défendre, Remus dut laisser tomber la Mangemort.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme !? hurlait Rodolphus Lestrange en courant vers eux.

- Et encore, elle n'a rien eu de ce qu'elle mérite ! hurla Harry en retour sans pouvoir se retenir.

Drago sentit le risque revenir à toute vitesse alors il attrapa Harry et appela Kingsley à l'aide.

- Il faut le sortir d'ici !

Kingsley était bien d'accord. Plus fort physiquement que Drago, ainsi qu'Harry même lorsque celui-ci laissait éclater sa colère, ce qui était moins le cas à ce moment là en l'occurrence que quelques minutes auparavant, il parvint sans trop de difficultés à forcer le jeune homme à sortir de la salle.

Remus les couvrait mais hésita avant de refermer la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Bellatrix. Kingsley eut le bon sens de réagir.

Il jeta un sort qui tira la porte pour la fermer violemment, avant de la verrouiller solidement.

- Tant pis pour Bellatrix Lestrange, nos vies passent bien devant la récupérer ou non, prononça-t-il d'une voix qui n'appelait aucune réplique. Et maintenant allons-y, nous devons retrouver les autres.

Remus soutint son regard un moment, et bien que Kingsley sentît sa poitrine se serrer en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux, il tint bon, et Remus finit par hocher la tête.

Le cri de souffrance que laissa échapper alors Harry les fit sursauter et se retourner brusquement. Sa cicatrice était brûlante et il sentait la rage de Voldemort le traverser et heurter chaque fibre de son être.

Drago posa immédiatement sa main sur son cœur et laissa agir la magie guérisseuse qui se déployait instinctivement quand Harry éprouvait une quelconque douleur. Leurs anneaux brillèrent.

Grâce au soutien de son compagnon, Harry put se ressaisir malgré la douleur toujours présente et Kingsley les guida jusqu'aux autres.

Une partie du groupe attendait dans la salle circulaire.

- Maugrey a emmené les autres pour sortir du ministère et nous a demandé de vous attendre pour être sûr que vous sortiez de là aussi, expliqua un Auror.

- Merci, répondit Kingsley. Allons-y, ne tardons pas, les verrouillages ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Heureusement pour nous que nos deux ennemis sont en train de s'affronter, cela nous permet de gagner du temps…

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et quittèrent rapidement le Département des Mystères.

Les corps étendus à terre de Mangemorts leur apprirent que les autres avaient fait le ménage en passant, et lorsque l'ascenseur remonta, ils restèrent interdits une seconde devant la vision du vestibule où des corps de militaires et de Mangemorts étaient étendus. Ce devaient être des renforts de ces deux camps qui s'étaient rencontrés.

Sortir du Ministère ne fut pas difficile pour eux, qui passaient en dernier. Dès qu'ils furent hors des sortilèges anti-transplanages, ils se déplacèrent immédiatement au 12 Square Grimmaud, où tout le monde était sensé être allé.

.

Une fois arrivés, Harry chercha immédiatement tous les jeunes sorciers de l'Armée du Phénix, pour vérifier que tous étaient vivants, et pour prendre en compte les éventuels blessés.

Quelques uns étaient dans le salon transformé en sorte d'infirmerie, et tous les autres étaient dans la cuisine où on faisait passer chocolat, cafés, et alcools plus forts pour les adultes qui le voulaient.

Soulagé de voir que tous les jeunes étaient en vie et qu'aucun n'était trop gravement blessé, Harry se préoccupa des autres. Il y avait plus de blessés chez les adultes, et Harry pensa que les jeunes avaient simplement été plus prudents, ou alors que les adultes n'avaient pu s'empêcher de chercher à les protéger malgré tout, ce qui expliquerait leurs plus nombreuses blessures.

Harry voulut aller voir qui d'autre était mort durant cette opération. Il estimait qu'il ne devait pas se soucier uniquement de ses proches mais de tous ceux qui étaient dans ce combat. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul leader, qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui, mais il ressentait si fort les responsabilités qui incombaient à son rôle et à la place qu'il avait dans toute cette guerre, qu'il estimait qu'il le devait, à chacun.

Il entra donc dans la pièce dans laquelle les corps étaient disposés.

Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et Harry connaissait à peine leur nom pour la plupart. Kingsley entra alors, et Harry lui demanda doucement de lui rappeler qui ils étaient.

- Par respect pour leur mémoire, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Kingsley sembla comprendre alors il lui raconta brièvement la vie de chacun.

Deux d'entre eux étaient ceux qui avaient couverts la fuite de ceux qui avaient libéré Dumbledore. Ils avaient été volontaires. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient et pourtant, ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient été jusqu'à donner leur vie pour leur cause, et Harry trouvait cela admirable. Triste, mais admirable.

Il comprenait ce sentiment parce qu'il sentait qu'il en aurait été prêt aussi. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le pouvait plus. Il savait que parmi les responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui, il y avait celle de ne pas mourir. Pas avant d'être sûr que ce soit la fin, du moins.

Il était un leader parmi les autres mais il était aussi le Dux et Princeps. Il était de son devoir de vivre et de conduire les siens et ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés jusqu'à la victoire.

Drago était resté avec les autres jeunes mais son esprit n'avait pas quitté Harry. Il s'inquiétait de voir qu'il avait en quelque sorte arrêté toute émotion pour ne laisser place qu'à ses devoirs. Il avait laissé Harry de côté pour n'être plus que le Prince.

Et Drago savait que lorsqu'il s'autoriserait à inverser la chose, ce serait pour retrouver la souffrance du deuil qu'il venait tout juste de vivre.

.

Lorsque les jeunes qui avaient été blessés furent soignés et aptes à bouger, Harry leur demanda de venir dans la cuisine où tous les autres étaient.

- Nous allons aller à Godric's Hollow si vous êtes d'accord, leur dit-il doucement. Ca fera plus de place ici, et moins de souci pour Mrs Weasley entre autre, qui essaye de s'occuper de tout le monde. Nous pourrons nous y restaurer et nous y reposer. Si vous préférez rentrer directement à Poudlard, je ne vous en empêche pas bien sûr.

- Que fais-tu d'Ombrage ? demanda Mathew, l'ami de Colin en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Que fera-t-on si en plus de savoir que nous avons participé à tout cela, elle découvre que nous ne serons pas rentrés de la nuit ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas d'Ombrage, répondit Harry d'une voix devenue glaciale. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus à nous en occuper.

Plusieurs d'entre eux le regardèrent fixement en l'entendant parler ainsi. Il vit une peur inquiète dans les yeux de certains, ceux qui connaissaient plus que d'autres ce qui pouvait faire peur en lui.

Il inspira et retrouva une voix plus douce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Personne ne parla mais il y eut quelques hochements de tête.

- J'ai une dernière chose à faire. Ensuite nous partirons, si tout le monde est d'accord.

Personne n'objecta, mais Colin posa une question.

- Tu préférerais qu'on vienne tous avec toi à notre Maison ?

Harry le regarda, et Drago sentit l'émotion pointer à nouveau en lui.

- Oui j'aimerais bien, répondit enfin Harry dans un souffle.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant son ami.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il quitta la pièce, suivi des regards de tous. Ils se regardèrent ensuite mutuellement.

- Je crois qu'il souhaite que nous considérions cet endroit comme un foyer, un refuge, quelque part où quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons en sécurité. Mais pas seulement : cela doit devenir un endroit où nous pourrons nous sentir bien, même après les pires expériences, même dans les pires moments. Et puis, je pense qu'il aimerait bien ne pas être seul quand il est là-bas…

La voix d'Hermione n'était pas très élevée mais le silence permit de l'entendre. Et tous furent d'accord avec elle. Et tous eurent envie de partager ce souhait qu'Harry avait.

.

Harry alla voir Mrs Weasley qui le serra fort contre elle. Il lui demanda où était Dumbledore et elle insista pour vérifier qu'il n'était blessé nulle part et pour nettoyer le sang et la poussière qu'il avait sur lui avant de lui indiquer l'étage et la chambre dans laquelle était installé le sorcier. Harry la remercia et monta.

Il frappa poliment à la porte et attendit d'entendre une voix lui répondre et l'inviter à entrer.

- Professeur ?

- Harry, ah, c'est toi. Approche mon garçon, j'espérais te voir bientôt…

Harry s'avança et essaya de ne pas trop laisser voir son inquiétude. Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment vieux, plus que jamais. Harry espérait vainement que c'était dû à sa captivité.

- Comment allez-vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Soulagé, reconnaissant, en sécurité… répondit Dumbledore en souriant doucement. Je sais que tu as joué une part importante dans la mise en place de toute cette opération et je voulais te remercier personnellement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Dumbledore le regarda fixement avant de lui parler avec affection.

- Harry mon garçon, n'aie pas peur de laisser s'exprimer ta peine.

- Je sais, répondit froidement Harry, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ça.

- Ton regard est sombre et ton visage vide de toute expression. Ne refoules pas la douleur trop loin, ou elle ressortira un jour sans que tu n'aies aucune contrôle sur elle…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Vous n'avez pas su ? Je n'ai déjà plus aucun contrôle…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute. C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Son cœur battit plus vite.

- Ne crois pas cela, murmura Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas tué Bellatrix Lestrange, tu as réussi à stopper la colère qui t'envahissait. Et tu as ramené tous tes jeunes amis sains et saufs. Sois fier de cela et apprends de ce que tu as faillis faire en te rappelant que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Harry leva enfin à nouveau les yeux vers Dumbledore et celui-ci y vit les doutes et les regrets qui s'y battaient.

- Comment puis-je être le Prince du Pouvoir d'Amour alors que je suis constamment tenté par la Magie des Ténèbres, et que je suis si souvent sur le point d'y succomber ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre simplement. Mais en vérité, il semble qu'il n'y ait pas d'explication claire. Rappelle-toi toujours que même ta colère et ta haine naissent de ton amour pour les autres.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Un jour, vous m'avez dit que l'amour que je porte aux autres est à la fois ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse. Je crois que je comprends maintenant.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête simplement.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant, finit par dire Harry.

- Si tu le veux bien, nous pourrons reparler de tout cela, invita Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça et repartit. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna.

- Lorsque vous serez rétablis, reviendrez-vous à Poudlard, ou laisserez-vous le professeur McGonagall reprendre la place de directrice ?

- Que fais-tu de Dolores Ombrage, Harry ? Elle est toujours là, et tant que je ne serai pas en forme à nouveau, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je pourrai faire pour la chasser de l'école, j'en ai peur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas d'elle.

- Harry ?

Harry se détourna et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ne fais rien que tu regretteras… murmura Dumbledore malgré son départ.

.

Théodore aperçut le visage particulièrement inquiet de Drago et il s'approcha de lui.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mmm… fut tout ce que Drago répondit.

- C'est Harry ?

Drago le regarda rapidement avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, insista doucement Théodore. Je sais comment il peut être, ce qu'il peut devenir, de quoi il est capable.

Drago resta silencieux un instant et finit par essayer de parler, d'une voix très basse et tendue.

- Il… La mort de Black a eu un effet… terrifiant sur lui. Il voulait tuer Bellatrix, et je sentais qu'il pouvait vraiment le faire. Et il ne voulait pas seulement la tuer, il voulait… il voulait l'entendre souffrir... Je… j'ai eu peur, pour lui, de lui, de tout, de ce qui pouvait se passer.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Drago soupira.

- Si Lupin ne lui avait pas jeté de sort, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé, dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu l'en aurais empêché, répondit calmement Théodore.

- Il me rejetait complètement, contra Drago.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, répliqua son ami avec la même assurance rassurante.

Drago parla d'une voix plus basse encore.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je veux croire que non, lui dit Théodore en lui souriant doucement.  
Drago releva les yeux vers lui, et répondit dans un nouveau soupir.

- Moi aussi…

Ils se turent un moment.

- Comment est-il maintenant ? demanda Théodore.

- Il s'empêche de réagir ou de ressentir pour que cette journée se termine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'il s'autorisera à laisser s'exprimer sa peine. S'il s'y autorise.

- Il faudra que tu sois là.

- Je sais, bien sûr que je serai là. C'est juste que… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, d'avoir peur et qu'il en soit blessé.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je pense que tu as tout en toi pour que ça n'arrive pas, finit-il par dire.

Drago eut un faible sourire.

.

Harry réapparut et tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui.

- Ceux qui voulaient dire un dernier mot, au revoir, quoi que ce soit, à des membres de l'Ordre ou à des Aurors l'ont fait, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

Mrs Weasley entra alors dans la cuisine.

- Rentrez bien, faites attention à vous, et toi aussi Harry, leur adressa Molly avec un sourire affectueux.

Harry la remercia.

- Je n'ai pas revu Remus… commença-t-il.

- Il est monté, répondit Molly avant qu'il ne pose sa question, l'air plus sombre.

- Pourrez-vous lui dire que… Non, rien, s'interrompit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire…

- Je lui dirai que tu penses à lui, interpréta Molly.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les jeunes sorciers qui se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise, et choisit de ne pas en parler.

- Il y a un cercle ici, pour rentrer à notre Maison, dit Harry aux jeunes sorciers. Il y en a qui préfèrent rentrer à Poudlard ?

Personne ne se manifesta dans ce sens. Au contraire, ils assurèrent de leur volonté d'aller à Godric's Hollow. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry, et Drago put ressentir comme cela lui faisait plaisir qu'ils y aillent tous.

Il devait un peu considérer la maison de ses parents et maintenant leur, comme un autre foyer que Poudlard. Il devait en avoir besoin, surtout depuis que Poudlard n'était plus aussi sûr, et qu'il devait y être constamment caché sous une autre identité…

Harry les emmena dans la cave du Square Grimmaud et dégagea rapidement quelques cartons pour dégager un espace dans le fond.

- Le cercle est caché, au cas où. Même s'il est impossible de passer les barrières de sécurité de la Maison, je préfère ne pas laisser de risques. Si vous savez où il est, qu'il soit caché ou non n'empêchera pas l'enchantement de fonctionner. Mais si vous ne savez plus, retenez qu'il est contre le mur du fond, en face quand vous descendez. Et si vous avez des doutes sur son emplacement exact, frottez le sol du pied, comme ça, et vous verrez les contours.

Harry accompagna ses explications du mouvement indiqué et ils virent le tracé blanc du cercle apparaître.

- Vous vous souvenez comment on se sert de ces cercles ? demanda-t-il.

- Il faut exprimer à voix haute la destination, non ? répondit Angelina.

- Tout à fait. Ils sont connectés à la Maison mais aussi entre eux et vous pouvez rejoindre un autre autant que la Maison, reprécisa-t-il. On y va ?

Les plus anciens pénétrèrent dans le cercle sans hésiter et Harry ne tint pas rigueur aux plus nouveaux de leurs doutes. Comme les premiers passés ne semblaient pas avoir rencontré de problèmes et qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser penser qu'ils avaient peur, les autres empruntèrent le passage à leur tour.

Drago était resté avec Harry et juste avant que celui-ci n'avance, Drago le retint et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il fut soulagé et heureux de sentir Harry répondre immédiatement à son étreinte.

Harry rompit leur baiser un peu trop vite à leur goût à tous les deux.

- Ils vont se demander où nous sommes, murmura-t-il.

- Laissons-les imaginer… répondit Drago avant d'aller chercher les lèvres d'Harry à nouveau.

- Drago…

Drago se sépara d'Harry à contre cœur. Ils entrèrent ensembles dans le cercle, prononcèrent clairement leur destination, et sentirent le monde tourner.

.

Ils réapparurent dans la zone de voyage de leur Maison à Godric's Hollow et sentirent la chaleur agréable qu'ils ressentaient toujours quand ils venaient là.

Les autres ne les avaient pas attendus. Certains étaient dans la cuisine, à préparer des tisanes et chocolats chauds, d'autres, au salon, essayaient de discuter, ou ne faisaient que regarder vaguement le feu, les tapisseries, l'extérieur, et d'autres encore étaient montés aux salles de bains, et prenaient douches et bains plus relaxants.

Après un moment ainsi, et comme il était déjà tard, la plupart partirent se coucher tandis que d'autres restaient discuter, ou simplement profitaient d'être les uns avec les autres.

Harry attira Drago hors du salon et ils s'embrassèrent dans le couloir désert.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura Harry. Suis-moi.

Drago était intrigué mais ne posa pas de questions. Leurs doigts entrelacés, Harry le fit venir sous les marches de l'escalier.

- Il n'y a rien, constata Drago.

- Attends, tu vas voir.

Harry appuya sur quelques points précis et Drago sentit soudain l'air vibrer de magie. Il regarda alors, avec stupéfaction et émerveillement, des murs apparaître autour d'eux avant d'élargir un peu l'espace créé.

- Recule un peu, invita Harry. Des meubles vont apparaître là où tu es.

Drago bougea. Il regarda avec fascination le lit se créer devant lui. Quelques lampes aux murs, quelques tableaux, un tapis qui avait l'air particulièrement agréable au sol, une petite armoire, se dessinèrent. Mais Drago n'avaient d'yeux que pour le lit qui était vraiment large, à baldaquins, et alliait merveilleusement les teintes rouges et vertes de leurs Maisons de Poudlard.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se permettre un petit privilège… dit Harry.

- C'est notre chambre juste à tous les deux… ?

- Oui. Je n'avais aucune intention de changer nos habitudes de dormir ensembles et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'on partage un lit dans la même pièce que les autres…

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu ne penses qu'à la partie « dormir », là…

Il se retourna vers Harry et sentit son estomac se retourner quand il vit les yeux d'Harry emplis de désir. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et rapidement, leur étreinte devint plus intense, plus passionnée.

Mais alors que leurs désirs grandissaient, Drago sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry devenait plus "sauvage", mais pas comme il pouvait l'être d'habitude quand ils étaient tous les deux. Non, c'était autre chose…

Drago essaya alors de se dégager, voulant comprendre. Le grondement sourd qui sortit de la gorge d'Harry l'inquiéta sérieusement.

- Harry ? Harry !

Harry recula et cligna des yeux. Drago plissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Tu…

Harry le regarda fixement un instant et Drago remarqua la tension magique qui émanait de lui. Il se rappela alors une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione, et comprit.

- Ah, je crois que je sais ce qu'il se passe, dit-il.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Viens, on va juste s'allonger et tu vas essayer de te détendre, dit Drago à Harry avec un sourire tendre.

- Je…

- Fais-moi confiance.

Harry se laissa entraîné jusqu'au lit et commençait de s'y asseoir mais Drago eut soudain une idée et le fit enlever sa chemise. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger sur le ventre et s'installa pour lui faire un massage.

- Tu m'es redevable, Potter, je ne fais jamais de massages à quiconque, lui dit-il sur son ton sarcastique, en espérant que cela fasse sourire Harry.

Harry ne sourit pas mais Drago sentit que la tension diminuait et s'en contenta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu as dit que tu comprenais ce qu'il se passait ? Et pourquoi tu as arrêté quand on s'embrassait ? reprit Harry.

Drago prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il voulait expliquer correctement ce qu'il pensait.

- La journée a été… intense. Et tu as été cherché une grand quantité de pouvoir il y a quelques heures, mais que tu n'as pas laissé sortir. Quand on s'est embrassés, j'ai eu l'impression que ça allait… s'exprimer. Mais je me sentais mal à l'aise, c'était comme si ça allait sortir de toi et m'engloutir…

Drago espérait qu'Harry ne réagirait pas trop mal mais il fallait qu'il dise les choses comme il les avait ressenties. Harry ne disait rien, et Drago sentait qu'il n'était pas énervé ou autre, mais qu'il réfléchissait simplement.

- Le massage fait du bien, finit par murmurer Harry.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je me sens vide…

Drago se mordit les lèvres.

- Ca ira mieux demain, essaya-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas. Je pense que demain, quand on se réveillera, tous, on réalisera que cette journée s'est vraiment passée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'était pas réelle, et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre qu'elle l'était.

Drago comprenait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il cessa son massage et s'allongea contre Harry en l'entourant de ses bras. Ils ne dirent plus rien et essayèrent de ne penser à rien, et de n'écouter que le cœur de l'autre.

.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, les souvenirs de la veille surgirent assez brutalement.

Et elle réalisa. Sirius était mort.

Il n'avait pas été le seul mais il allait être celui dont ils se souviendraient le plus. La mort qui allait le plus les marquer. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et voulut les retenir.

Le bras qui l'entourait raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre Ron, qui la serra contre lui. Elle se mit à pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant, sans comprendre ce qui avait changé entre la veille et ce matin-là.

Ron ne pleurait pas mais il sentait sa poitrine se serrer et l'émotion lui bloquer la gorge.

Sirius était mort. Il ne raconterait plus de blagues stupides, n'éclaterait plus de son rire qui ressemblait tellement à un aboiement, il ne se transformerait plus pour leur sauter dessus et leur baver dessus, parce qu'il trouvait ça tellement drôle.

Il était mort et il ne reviendrait pas.

Ginny pleurait aussi. Dans les bras de Neville, elle s'était réveillée en réalisant la même chose. Comme si la nuit avait tout rendu tellement réel. Fred et Georges étaient descendus tôt et regardaient le feu en silence.

Les autres jeunes qui l'avaient connu à Poudlard seulement, ou de loin lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avec l'Ordre, se sentaient particulièrement attristés. Sirius Black était rarement sérieux et dans le silence du matin qui se levait sur Godric's Hollow, son rire résonnait au loin comme un écho de son être.

Quand Drago entra dans la cuisine, où quelques uns étaient déjà levés, dont Hermione, celle-ci lui demanda doucement comment il allait, avant de s'inquiéter d'Harry.

Les yeux voilés et les traits affaissés du visage du jeune homme en disaient déjà beaucoup, et le silence qui accompagna son mouvement de la tête ne rassura personne. Drago s'assit et, ses coudes posés sur la table, se prit la tête dans les mains.

Harry s'était réveillé brusquement alors que l'aube était à peine là.

Il s'était redressé en attrapant sa baguette, le corps complètement tendu, et un sort avait jailli, explosant contre le mur d'en face, laissant une marque noire.

Drago avait été réveillé alors et avait compris qu'Harry avait fait un cauchemar, et qu'il se croyait revenu chez les Lestrange, ou en plein combat. Un peu les deux à la fois peut-être.

Drago s'était redressé et l'avait entouré de ses bras, ayant conscience que rien qu'il n'aurait pu dire ne pouvait aider, lui transmettant simplement l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Harry avait fini par calmer les battements de son cœur et baisser sa baguette. Avec une lenteur infinie, il l'avait lâchée, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Drago avait suivi dans son esprit son retour avec la réalité. Le combat était terminé, ils n'étaient plus dans cet effrayant manoir Lestrange.

Mais c'était aussi la réalité dans laquelle Sirius était mort. Drago avait vu des larmes couler sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Drago avait ressenti la douleur dans son cœur, et la sensation d'étouffer dans sa poitrine.

Il l'avait serré plus fort contre lui. Harry s'était laissé aller et, son visage contre son cœur, avait pleuré. Longtemps.

Et depuis, plus rien. Ils s'étaient rendormi tous les deux. Quand Drago s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il avait senti qu'Harry était éveillé aussi, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas.

Drago avait essayé de lui faire dire comment il allait, il lui avait demandé s'il voulait quelque chose, mais Harry n'avait pas répondu.

Son esprit n'était pas complètement fermé et il avait fait sentir à Drago qu'il ne le repoussait pas entièrement, et qu'il n'avait rien contre lui, mais qu'il voulait être seul.

Drago avait compris et était sorti. Son esprit toujours connecté à celui d'Harry, il entendait le vide et le silence dans celui de son amour, et cela l'inquiétait presque plus que si Harry s'était mis en colère ou à culpabiliser.

La matinée était un peu avancée déjà, et les quelques heures qui suivirent les premiers levers furent lentes et silencieuses. Les jeunes sorciers, tous attristés, ceux qui l'étaient moins le devenant plus en voyant ceux qui l'étaient davantage, abattus, restaient assis.

Souvent à plusieurs, comme pour se rappeler qu'ils pouvaient sans prévenir un soir se retrouver tous seuls, ils parlaient peu, ou à voix basse. Ils s'inquiétaient d'Harry, et voir Drago tout seul à regarder dehors ne les réconfortait pas.

.

L'horloge du salon sonnait la première heure de l'après-midi quand Harry apparut enfin. Il alla à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, et monta à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir.

Ceux qui l'aperçurent ne surent que penser. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un zombie, il ne se traînait pas, ses yeux n'étaient pas irrités d'avoir trop pleuré, et son regard ne comportait pas la tristesse et l'abattement qu'ils ressentaient tous.

En revanche, il semblait sombre et résolu. Lorsqu'il demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler dans le salon, tous purent lire une sorte de détermination froide sur son visage, dont ils ne surent quoi en déduire.

- Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard, déclara Harry, sa voix exprimant son autorité mais aussi une grande distance. Faites-vous discrets en arrivant. Si Ombrage vous fait appeler ou vient vous voir, faites votre possible pour l'éviter. Entraidez-vous pour ne pas l'approcher ou la laisser approcher.

Ils l'écoutaient mais leurs pensées étaient toutes tournées vers l'espoir qu'il s'apaiserait. Ils n'aimaient pas le voir ainsi, autoritaire et froid, et loin. Il était leur leader, mais aussi leur ami. Ils se tournaient vers lui quand ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés lorsque la guerre devenait trop dure à supporter. Et le voir ainsi les rendaient plus soucieux que tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas des conséquences, nous ne l'aurons bientôt plus sur le dos, continuait Harry. Je vous parlerai plus tard de cela, mais pour l'instant, allez vous reposer, faites vos devoirs, discutez avec vos amis, essayez de laisser hier derrière vous et de vous en détacher pour vous détendre. La guerre n'est pas finie, mais il faut absolument savoir prendre des pauses, si nous voulons pouvoir repartir plus fort.

Il s'arrêta de parler mais ils sentirent qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était adoucie. Un léger soulagement les envahis tandis qu'ils le sentaient se rapprocher d'eux.

- Sirius Black était mon parrain, le meilleur ami de James Potter, qui a été mon père, et je l'ai aussi considéré comme tel quelques fois. Il est mort hier et nous n'oublierons pas. Mais nous devons continuer et surtout, ne pas oublier tous les autres qui sont déjà morts, qui meurent encore, et qui mourront à cause de cette guerre, ou pour elle. Il y aura un temps pour le deuil et ce temps ne pourra venir que lorsque nos ennemis seront vaincus et que nous serons en paix à nouveau.

Hermione sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux à nouveau. Harry avait tellement muri, et pourtant cela lui faisait plus de peine presque. Il n'aurait pas du avoir à prendre sur lui ainsi, il aurait du pouvoir laisser sortir son désespoir, sa colère, quelque chose.

- Reposez-vous, pensez à ceux que vous avez déjà perdus et à ceux pour lesquels vous priez de ne jamais les perdre. Rentrons à Poudlard maintenant.

Les jeunes sorciers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la zone de voyage. Harry appuya sur la sphère et le pilier, et prononça clairement le nom de leur destination. Ils disparurent rapidement, Harry derrière eux.

.

Ils réapparurent dans la Cabane Hurlante et rentrèrent silencieusement au château. Selon là où ils voulaient aller, ils quittèrent le passage secret aux différentes sorties, Harry leur indiquant grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait sur lui, si la voie était libre.

Les Serpentards étaient sortis au niveau des cachots, mais Harry avait tenu à accompagner chacun jusqu'à ce que tous soient partis, et Drago était resté avec lui. Ils avaient apprécié. Ils avaient été touchés.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls à nouveau, et comme ils étaient plutôt en haut du château, Drago entraîna Harry jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, pour Ombrage ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, sachant que lui demander comment il allait ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il ne lui répondrait pas, et qu'il pouvait le sentir de toute manière.

Harry détourna les yeux et Drago sentit le coup venir…

- Ah non, il est hors de question que tu essaies de me cacher quoi que ce soit là-dessus !

- Je… Ne t'inquiète pas, je…

- Arrête, arrête de dire ça tout le temps ! siffla Drago. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! N'oublie jamais que je peux aussi aller dans ta tête, Potter ! Je peux savoir tout ce que tu ressens, alors oui, je m'inquiète.

Harry le regarda fixement. Puis lentement, il tira de sa poche la réponse de Voldemort et la tendit à Drago qui s'empressa de la lire.

"Harry Potter,

Je dois avouer que j'ai été agréablement surpris de ta missive, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un jour tu sois amené à me demander mon aide…

Ombrage n'est pas une menace pour moi. Je trouve cela très bien qu'elle contrôle Poudlard et vous gêne toi et tes misérables amis, alors, dis-moi, qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

Tu soulignes qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans notre conflit, et cela je veux bien te l'accorder, mais pourquoi accepterais-je de vous débarrasser d'elle sans en obtenir quelque chose qui m'importe réellement ?

Tu dois vraiment être très naïf si tu penses que je vais faire ce que tu me dis juste pour te faire plaisir, Potter…

Si tu veux vraiment mon aide, offre-moi davantage.

Lord Voldemort."

Drago releva la tête. Il sut ce qu'Harry avait à l'esprit. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une seule chance de l'en dissuader.

Il regarda Harry avec intensité comme pour chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui donnerait l'espoir qu'Harry n'irait pas jusque là. Il ne trouva rien.

.

Quelques jours passèrent à Poudlard. Suivant les directives d'Harry, tous les jeunes de l'AP évitèrent Ombrage et elle ne parvint à mettre la main sur aucun d'entre eux. Pendant les cours qu'elle donnait, elle n'était jamais bien sûre desquels aborder, et ils partaient à peine le cours se terminait sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de leur parler.

Voyant quelques uns agir de la sorte, les autres, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans l'Armée du Phénix, se mirent à faire de même. Ils ne savaient pas bien pourquoi, mais ils comprenaient que ça devait avoir un sens et un but. Et puis, cela énervait Ombrage.

Tous ceux qui croisaient Harry pouvaient témoigner d'une même chose : il restait complètement impassible, froid et distant avec tout le monde, sans rejeter réellement personne. Mais surtout, il restait extrêmement… "professionnel".

Il jouait son rôle, il se comportait en vrai leader, en Guide, en Dux. A la réunion de l'AP qui suivit les derniers évènements, s'il n'était pas agressif, il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix, et la réunion ne fut pas très animée, mais bien remplie.

Tous avaient l'intuition que lorsqu'il laisserait tout s'exprimer enfin, s'il le faisait un jour, ce ne serait pas forcément par une réaction à laquelle ils s'attendaient ou d'une façon qui les rassurerait.

Ceux qui étaient ses plus proches amis s'inquiétaient réellement mais ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Ils regardaient Drago, mais celui-ci avait calqué son attitude sur celle d'Harry, en véritable Imperator.

Tous les deux faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ce qu'il fallait, agissait sans qu'on puisse leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais…

Severus s'inquiétait aussi. De même il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il était lui-même préoccupé par d'autres choses.

Voldemort l'avait appelé dans ce dernier laps de temps, et lui avait donné une mission dont il ne savait comment s'en sortir : il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour que les Mangemorts fassent Dumbledore prisonnier, car Voldemort voulait profiter de son état plus faible.

Severus avait réussi à gagner du temps en faisant comprendre qu'il était extrêmement protégé et en signalant que d'agir de la sorte dévoilerait sa véritable allégeance à Voldemort.

Il avait également réussi à couvrir Harry, enfin Darren, en assurant au mage noir que le jeune homme était allé se battre avec les Mangemorts lorsque Voldemort avait appelé ses fidèles.

Severus assura le mage noir que Darren Prince avait entendu son appel sur sa Marque particulière et qu'il avait pris une cape noire et un masque pour rejoindre ses rangs.

Pour que cela soit plus crédible, il avait indiqué que Darren avait accepté de se mêler aux autres malgré sa haute estime de lui-même parce qu'il avait eu quelques envies de bataille, de violence, et de sang.

Il avait prétendu que cela avait été indifférent au jeune homme d'être un parmi tous les autres en cette occasion, puisqu'il savait qu'il leur était supérieur, et puisqu'il savait que le mage noir le savait aussi. Voldemort avait ricané et accepté le récit de Severus avant de le congédier.

La seule personne qui était réellement abattue et déprimée, autant qu'Harry aurait pu l'être si ce n'est plus, était Remus. La mort de Sirius était une douleur dans son cœur qui ne pouvait diminuer.

Il était revenu à Poudlard parce qu'il ne supportait pas de rester au Square Grimmaud, et s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. C'était uniquement grâce aux efforts de Cassiopeia Mint s'il s'était nourris un peu et rafraichi en plusieurs jours.

Caitlin avait beaucoup pleuré aussi, et elle restait toujours très triste, mais elle essayait de continuer à vivre comme avant. Cassiopeia s'occupait d'elle et des entraînements puisque Remus ne sortait pas de sa chambre, et Harry lui avait un peu solennellement exprimé sa reconnaissance pour prendre cela en main.

C'est en voyant Drago et Harry aussi peu expressifs que Caitlin avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, et elle avait voulu prendre sur elle.

Harry s'était sentit un peu mal en voyant qu'elle se retenait mais lorsqu'il avait voulu lui en parler.

Elle l'avait rassuré, en lui disant qu'elle avait assez pleuré, et que maintenant était le temps d'avancer, parce que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas fini, et qu'il serait temps de pleurer à nouveau, pour elle, pour Sirius, pour ses parents, pour son chien, et pour tous ceux à venir, mais une fois que tout serait terminé.

Harry avait été touché par sa maturité et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas toujours tout s'empêcher de ressentir. Elle l'avait regardé étrangement comme pour lui dire, "tu peux parler !", mais elle n'avait rien dit. Il espérait qu'elle comprenait que son attitude n'était pas vraiment celle à suivre.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inaction, dans le désespoir qui pointait chaque fois qu'il commençait à ressentir quoi que ce soit à nouveau.

Il fallait être fort. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Il avait des responsabilités, un rôle à tenir, des gens à inspirer pour qu'ils se relèvent et continuent de se battre. Drago l'avait compris, et surtout, avait compris que rien ne changerait pour le moment.

Pas pour le moment. Pas tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas accompli ce qu'il avait en tête. Drago espérait simplement que cela ne le ferait pas plonger plus encore. C'était là qu'il aurait, lui, à être vigilant, et fort.

.

Voldemort était particulièrement énervé.

Ombrage l'avait nargué et lui avait échappé, Dumbledore était à nouveau en sécurité parmi les siens, l'Ordre, les Aurors, et Potter le défiaient clairement, et considéraient apparemment Ombrage comme une menace dont il fallait s'occuper au plus tôt, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le craigne moins qu'elle. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait répondu à Potter, il avait tout à fait conscience du réel besoin d'éliminer Ombrage avant qu'il soit trop tard pour l'arrêter.

La lettre du jeune homme l'avait surprise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il s'adresse à lui, encore moins pour conclure un marché. Il avait été clairement amusé de lire la demande du jeune sorcier, qui ne lui proposait rien si ce n'était de collaborer pour s'occuper d'Ombrage.

En revanche, Voldemort était furieux de l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvée Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne l'appréciait pas mais elle était utile et efficace et une fidèle servante.

Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé ni qui lui avait tiré dessus pour la rendre ainsi mais il comptait bien le savoir. Les soupçons se tournaient vers Potter, le loup-garou, Black, et l'élève qui était avec eux à ce moment-là, puisque plusieurs les avaient vus être attaqués par Bellatrix, et Lucius Malefoy pouvait confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de ces quatre personnes là.

Voldemort s'interrogeait sur l'élève inconnu qui était là avec ces trois personnes en particulier, et surtout, qui était toujours autour de Potter, mais personne n'avait pu l'identifier. Un Mangemort qui l'avait vu de plus près essayait d'en dessiner le portrait, Voldemort n'aurait qu'à le montrer à Severus pour en savoir plus.

Si quelque chose le ravissait bien au milieu de tout cela, c'était la mort de Black. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, Voldemort aurait soin de récompenser correctement Bellatrix pour avoir éliminé un membre important de l'Ordre, et qui était assez proche de Potter pour que le jeune homme soit déstabilisé.

Voldemort se délectait d'imaginer l'état dans lequel Potter pouvait être. Commençant à le connaître, il était sûr que celui-ci avait trouvé un moyen de remettre la faute sur lui, et il était sûrement en train de se rappeler toutes les morts qu'il avait déjà sur la conscience…

Un Mangemort frappa à la porte du salon dans lequel il était installé. Voldemort ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et le Mangemort s'agenouilla devant lui en lui présentant un hibou qui portait une lettre.

- Un message pour vous, maître.

Voldemort prit l'animal et la lettre et congédia l'homme d'un geste agacé. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Potter répondait.

Il ouvrit le message avec impatience.

_« J'espère que les récents événements vous ont ouverts les yeux sur Ombrage et la menace qu'elle représente. Et je pense que vous avez aussi compris ce que je voulais dire lorsque je vous faisais remarquer qu'elle s'est immiscée dans notre conflit. _

_J'imagine que votre ego n'apprécie pas qu'elle devienne une menace plus importante que vous, et si ça peut vous convaincre, sachez que je n'aime pas l'idée que vous la considériez plus menaçante que moi et les miens. »_

Voldemort eut besoin de relire plusieurs fois le passage avant d'être sûr qu'il lisait bien ces mots et que c'était bien Potter qui les lui envoyait.

Il ricana. Le petit bébé Potter n'était pas un héros parfait, il aimait la gloire d'être le Sauveur, et d'être son ennemi ! C'était excellent… Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose là-dessus…

Si Potter était attiré par l'attention –il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté d'ailleurs, il imaginait simplement que Potter faisait passer les autres avant son intérêt personnel… mais peut-être n'était-ce plus autant le cas– alors il pourrait peut-être jouer sur ce point…

Il continua sa lecture :

_"Je me doutais bien que vous n'accepteriez pas sans quelque chose qui vaille la peine. Je vous propose donc un nouveau marché : donnons-nous un lieu de rendez-vous où nous attirerons Ombrage et allons-y seuls. Ombrage sans ses protections et sans ses hommes ne fera pas le poids et nous nous occuperons de son cas. _

_Si vous acceptez, il faudra prêter serment, vous comme moi, que notre rencontre ne sera qu'à propos d'Ombrage, et que nous ne tendrons pas de piège à l'autre, ni ne profiterons du moment pour chercher à s'entretuer. _

_Si vous pourriez me croire sur parole, en revanche, je n'accorde aucune considération à la vôtre, et je ne me jetterai pas bêtement dans la gueule du loup. _

_Si vous refusez, sachez que je trouverai une autre façon de m'occuper d'Ombrage. Je vous propose une solution qui nous ira à tous les deux. _

_Vous laisser vous en charger sera bien plus simple pour moi, et vous aurez la satisfaction de venger l'affront qu'elle vous a fait en osant s'opposer à vous, vous tromper et vous faire croire qu'elle était de votre côté, et réussir à atteindre Dumbledore plus vite et plus facilement que vous ne l'avez jamais fait._

_Sur ce, dans l'espoir que tout cela se termine vite et que nous revenions rapidement à notre haine mutuelle et à notre guerre acharnée l'un contre l'autre, je vous souhaite une assez bonne fin de journée pour que vous acceptiez, et une assez mauvaise quand même, parce que s'allier à vous ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus vous tuer et venger mes parents._

_HP."_

Voldemort ne riait plus. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange.

Il s'était trompé sur Potter, il pensait que celui-ci n'était qu'un enfant, et que la mort d'un proche l'aurait détruit. Il avait eu tort.

En revanche, Voldemort perçut immédiatement l'ouverture qui s'était faite en Potter, une ouverture spécialement pour lui : celle de la haine et de la vengeance. « _Nous nous occuperons de son cas_ » : ce n'était plus Voldemort qui devait se charger de ça, Potter était prêt à se salir les mains cette fois. « _Je trouverai une autre façon_ » : il était donc prêt à tout pour se débarrasser d'Ombrage. «_Vous laisser vous en charger sera bien plus simple pour moi_ » : Potter ne l'envoyait plus à Voldemort parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, il le faisait par… commodité.

Il pouvait bluffer bien sûr, et se donner dans ce message une attitude plus froide que ce qu'il n'était capable de faire, mais étrangement Voldemort en doutait. Oh il trouverait comment profiter de la douleur de Potter qui, au lieu de le rendre impuissant, brûlait en lui d'un feu noir qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il saurait exploiter, pour rendre Potter à sa merci.

Les lèvres du mage noir s'étirèrent en un rictus effrayant et son rire glacé parcourut les couloirs et traversa les pierres froides.

.

Drago regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

- Drago ?

La voix de Severus le tira de sa contemplation. L'homme vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme d'une voix douce.

- C'est Harry.

La voix de Drago avait été à peine murmurée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment l'aider, je…  
Severus resta silencieux pour laisser Drago continuer.

- Il ne parle plus à personne, il agit comme il faut par rapport aux autres, à son rôle, à tout, mais… c'est par automatisme. Le seul coin de sa tête dans lequel il y a des émotions encore, il ne me laisse pas y accéder. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment conscient. Et ce que j'ai pu apercevoir m'a un peu effrayé…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était tellement sombre ! Tellement sombre et plein de colère et de désirs de vengeance et de pouvoir et…

Severus laissa échapper un soupir.

C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. La porte vers la magie noire et le pouvoir était trop grande ouverte depuis la semaine chez les Lestrange, et Harry avait déjà fait de gros efforts de ce côté, pour que ça ne ressorte pas à un moment ou à un autre. Et la perte d'un proche était le plus fort déclencheur possible pour quelqu'un comme Harry.

Il allait être… Il était déjà, attiré par plus de pouvoir, toujours plus, pour que personne ne meure à nouveau, pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient proches, pour ne plus subir les menaces d'Ombrage et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus n'énonça pas ses pensées à voix haute. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, Drago était assez mal comme ça. Et Severus ne doutait pas une seconde que Drago avait déjà fait ce raisonnement par lui-même, ou même plus simplement, qu'il avait compris cela directement de l'esprit d'Harry.

- Severus, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

- Il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne mais… je pense qu'il faudrait que tu sois au courant.

- Je t'écoute Drago, dit Severus pour l'encourager.

- Il a… il a répondu à Voldemort.

Severus resta silencieux.

- Voldemort avait envoyé une réponse à son précédent message en lui disant qu'Harry devait lui offrir davantage pour accepter de s'occuper d'Ombrage, et Harry a répondu.

Drago tira de sa poche un parchemin.

- C'est une copie, Harry ne sait pas que je l'ai faite.

Il tendit le message vers Severus, qui avança la main pour le prendre.

"_Drago ! Non, tu m'avais promis ! Je t'interdis de faire ça !_"

Drago sursauta et inconsciemment, recula sa main. Severus plissa les yeux. Il allait parler mais il reconnut dans les yeux de Drago son regard absent qui indiquait qu'il parlait avec Harry.

Il grimaça. Harry avait du comprendre que Drago voulait lui parler et avait du le stopper. Mais Severus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Profitant de l'inattention de Drago, il avança rapidement la main, et attrapa subitement le parchemin que Drago n'avait pas rangé.

"_Putain, Drago !_" réagit Harry. "_J'arrive._"

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux vers Severus qui lisait le message qu'Harry avait envoyé à Voldemort.

L'homme jura et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Il arrive, murmura simplement Drago lorsqu'il sentit Harry approcher.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry surgit à l'intérieur, l'air furieux. En voyant la colère sur son visage, Drago sentit ses remords s'évanouir.

C'était la première émotion qu'Harry exprimait depuis des jours. Il était en colère, tant pis, c'était déjà ça. Il s'autorisait à ressentir à nouveau.

- Drago, je croyais t'avoir clairement dit de n'en parler à personne ! attaqua Harry.

Drago reprit contenance et se leva fièrement.

- Et j'ai fait ce que j'ai estimé être le mieux, répliqua-t-il sans peur.

Harry fronça les sourcils en comprenant que Drago n'allait pas se laisser faire et il soupira.

Il se tourna enfin vers son père qui le regardait avec mécontentement.

- Mais à quoi pensais-tu en envoyant un tel message ?! attaqua Severus à son tour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchera à te piéger de toute façon, serment ou non !

- Je saurai l'en empêcher, répondit Harry froidement.

- Oh, tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas encore en mesure de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il est hors de question que tu quittes le château pour te retrouver seul avec et lui, et Ombrage !

- Je me fiche de ton avis, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner et je sais ce que je fais !

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez de n'être ton père que quand ça t'arrange ! s'énerva Severus pour de bon. Tu ne feras pas ça, un point c'est tout ! Nous trouverons autre chose, mais… POTTER !

Harry s'était détourné et quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! lui hurla Severus, très en colère.

L'homme leva sa baguette pour fermer la porte devant Harry. Mais avant que le sort n'atteigne sa cible, Harry s'était retourné à une vitesse impressionnante et l'avait fait exploser.

Severus fut incapable de réagir. Les yeux d'Harry étaient si sombres qu'ils avaient presque perdus leur couleur, et l'aura noire qui se dégageait du jeune homme était effrayante.

- J'ai décidé d'agir ainsi, et je le ferai. Et personne ne se mettra sur mon chemin.

Sa voix était un sourd grondement et vibrait de pouvoir. Il se retourna et sans même le regarder, appela Drago.

- _Viens_.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage ou même de prononcer son nom. Drago jeta un regard d'excuses à Severus et suivit immédiatement.

L'ordre avait transpercé tout son être et il était incapable de le contrer. Le pouvoir d'Harry était trop déployé pour que Drago puisse résister.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans les couloirs et quand ils furent dans une partie peu fréquentée des cachots, Harry soudain se retourna et plaqua violemment Drago contre le mur.

La paume de sa main claqua contre les pierres, juste à côté du visage du jeune homme, qui sursauta. Drago voulut se reprendre et ne pas céder à la peur qui commençait de le prendre mais quand il leva les yeux, voulant regarder Harry avec défi, il ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard furieux.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé lui parler ? demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale et exigeante.

Drago sentit qu'il était peine perdue de résister et essaya de répondre d'une façon qui apaiserait la colère d'Harry. S'il avait apprécié de le voir ressentir à nouveau, il commençait à regretter que ce soit cette émotion là.

- J'espérais qu'il trouverait une autre façon de s'occuper du cas d'Ombrage, qui te mettrait moins en danger, répondit-il en essayant de garder une voix égale et d'en masquer le tremblement.

- Et pourquoi as-tu jugé préférable de faire cela dans mon dos sans m'en parler avant ?

Drago resta interdit.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu en entendre parler ! répondit-il avec évidence.

Harry soupira et recula.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et quand il les rouvrit, Drago fut soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient repris leur couleur naturelle.

- Drago, quand j'ai eu l'idée de ce plan, tu m'as rappelé qu'on ne se cachait plus rien, et que je devais te dire ce que j'avais en tête parce que… parce que c'est ainsi entre nous. On se dit tout, on ne fait rien dans le dos de l'autre. Tu m'en as tellement voulu chaque fois que j'agissais ainsi auparavant, et tu avais raison. Et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui…

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Drago se sentait très mal à l'aise. Harry avait raison sur ce point là…

- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que de toute façon, si je ne te disais pas mon idée, tu pourrais aller voir dans mon esprit. Et regarde, tu as voulu faire quelque chose dans mon dos, et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller chercher. Je ne pensais même pas particulièrement à toi, j'étais concentré sur autre chose, et la situation et ta conversation sont apparues dans ma tête d'un seul coup.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient donc plus rien de privé du tout ? Il dut le penser assez fort car Harry entendit sa question.

- Si bien sûr, il y a une partie de notre esprit qui reste uniquement nôtre. Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé est arrivé parce que je t'avais dit de n'en parler à personne, et tu me l'avais promis, et tu as voulu le faire quand même. Je ne t'avais pas ordonné, mais notre Lien a du réagir quand même.

Harry s'avança vers Drago à nouveau, mais prudemment cette fois.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Drago le regarda et puis l'entoura de ses bras. Harry posa son front sur son épaule, et ses mains agrippèrent son vêtement dans son dos. Drago le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va. Tu nous as fait un petit caca nerveux comme tu sais si bien les faire, on est habitués maintenant, dit-il en raillant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry sourit. Drago ne le vit pas mais sentit qu'il s'était apaisé.

Harry se redressa et embrassa Drago tendrement. Celui-ci sourit.

Et cessa lorsqu'il sentit le changement qui s'opéra immédiatement ensuite en Harry. Il perçut les pointes de sentiments, d'émotions, de réactions qui essayaient de refaire surface, et il sentit Harry se fermer à la seconde même où la peine, la douleur de sa perte encore trop récente, remontait.

- Drago, je vais quand même faire ce que j'ai prévu, déclara Harry d'une voix redevenue froide et distante.

Drago ne répondit pas, et caressa lentement sa joue en cherchant il ne savait quoi dans ses yeux. Mais à nouveau, il ne retrouva rien.

.

Quelques jours passèrent encore avant qu'Harry ne reçoive une réponse de Voldemort. Le mage noir acceptait le nouveau marché, et Harry et Drago rédigèrent et enchantèrent le "contrat" qui établissait les conditions de la rencontre.

Severus avait essayé de les convaincre de tout arrêter mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, avait fini par se résoudre, et avait demandé à être au courant de tout, pour être capable de réagir si besoin était. Puis quelques échanges avec Voldemort finirent de préciser leur opération contre Ombrage.

Le contrat stipulait que durant leur rencontre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait s'attaquer magiquement ou physiquement, et qu'ils ne pourraient amener personne avec eux. Le contrat prendrait effet à partir de leur arrivée et jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent en mettant feu ensembles aux parchemins (chacun aurait sa copie).

Quoi qu'ils fassent, où qu'ils aillent, le contrat serait valide jusqu'à sa destruction. Ils n'auraient pas non plus la possibilité d'emmener l'autre dans un lieu qui lui serait un danger : cela signifiait que Voldemort ne pourrait pas transplaner avec Harry au milieu de Mangemorts ou inversement.

Quand Severus avait lu le contrat que Drago et Harry avaient rédigé, il n'avait trouvé rien à redire. Toutes les précautions étaient prises et il se contenta de renforcer l'enchantement des deux copies du parchemin.

Voldemort et Harry choisirent un lieu et décidèrent d'une date, qui fut fixée au soir même du retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Voldemort ne savait pas ce dernier détail, Harry avait réussi à faire choisir cette date sans dévoiler au mage noir la raison. Harry voulait être sûr qu'Ombrage n'était plus au château avant de l'attirer où que ce soit.

Cassiopeia et Severus étaient les principaux contacts entre l'Armée du Phénix et l'Ordre du Phénix ; la sorcière avait pris le relai de tout ce que faisaient Sirius et Remus, ce dernier n'allant toujours pas mieux.

Les deux groupes avaient donc établi le retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard et les façons de l'aider à chasser Ombrage de l'école malgré ses menaces.

Ils avaient hésité, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas repris le contrôle du château à cause des risques de conséquences sur les familles des élèves, mais Harry avait insisté, sans donner de détails, sur le fait qu'Ombrage ne serait bientôt plus un problème.

Ils avaient fini par accepter la chose lorsqu'ils avaient vu Severus finalement se ranger du côté d'Harry après de longues disputes et argumentations.

A l'école, l'AP avait essayé de préparer le terrain. Le Chicaneur avait parlé à répétition de la libération de Dumbledore et de son prochain retour, et les membres de l'AP résistaient ouvertement à la Brigade et à Ombrage, ce qui aidait les autres à moins les craindre et à résister aussi.

Ombrage essayait de réprimer tout cela mais les professeurs aidaient leurs élèves à l'éviter, à piéger les membres de la Brigade, et lui résistaient tout aussi ouvertement que les élèves.

.

C'est dans ce climat de rébellion et d'espoirs vindicatifs que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, ce dimanche au dîner.

Un éclair parcourut le ciel magique. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Ditallu, Cendres_****] : **

Les cendres sont bien sûr une référence à la mort de Sirius mais aussi aux quelques autres, inconnues mais présentes.

Il s'agit aussi d'Harry, qui bloque toute émotion, et qui agit comme s'il n'en avait plus. C'est comme une perte, surtout pour son personnage, qui est basé sur ce qu'il ressent. On a cette idée de perte quand Drago cherche à retrouver qui il est en le regardant, mais qu'il n'y parvient pas.

J'ai utilisé l'un des termes Sumérien, qui est sur la porte de l'héritage des Prince. Ce mot est précédé de _Neperdu_, Lumières, qui était un titre précédent, sur le chapitre dans lequel on découvrait cet héritage et un chapitre plus léger et lumineux. Il est suivi de _Simtum_, Destin, qui sera, vous pouvez vous en douter maintenant, le titre d'un chapitre important sur le destin d'Harry.

J'ai utilisé ce terme important parce que la mort de Sirius a des conséquences majeures sur Harry, qu'on commence à voir dans ce chapitre, mais qu'on va découvrir encore dans les suivants. Cette mort en particulier provoque quelque chose de nouveau et de pire :

Il y a eu une première descente d'Harry : sa première transformation suivie de la semaine chez les Lestrange. Ici, il s'agit de la deuxième descente, qui sera encore plus sombre et difficile, puisque renforcée par le souvenir de la première. Et il y en aura une troisième plus tard, qui sera encore plus forte.

A chaque fois, entre deux descentes, Harry remonte, se reprend, mais jamais complètement, ce qui amplifie encore plus la descente suivante, déjà amplifiée par ce qui a été développé par la descente précédente.

Et chaque descente fonctionne autour d'une mort. La première : les personnes qu'Harry a tuées en perdant le contrôle et en voulant protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. La seconde, celle-ci : la mort d'un de ces être chers, la perte d'un proche. La troisième sera encore différente.

On peut donc comprendre l'importance de cette mort et de cet épisode, et cela justifie l'utilisation d'un terme fort, lié aux destins et aux forces ancestrales, pour le titre du chapitre.

**.**

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Cf. Explication du titre.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Ombrage pourra-t-elle être chassée ? Que lui feront Voldemort et Harry ? Leur rencontre se passera-t-elle sans incident ?

Harry pourra-t-il surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve douloureuse, qui le fait sombrer à nouveau ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (tome 5) : mort de Sirius, difficulté de la vivre pour Harry ; Dumbledore revient à Poudlard

*_Les Mondes d'Ewilan_, Pierre Bottero (Tomes 4-5-6) : Pouvoir d'ordre, de volonté, d'Ilian et des Valinguites, ici donné à Harry

*Saga _Star Wars_, Georges Lucas (Pré-trilogie, films 2 et 3) : Anakin sombre vers le côté obscur pour protéger les siens et le futur Empereur Sith l'exploite pour le rendre à son service. Ici réutilisé avec Harry, et Voldemort le planifie.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Parce Rien N'Est Terminé_], Dumbledore reprendra Poudlard, et Harry et Voldemort se retrouveront pour piéger Ombrage. Harry et Drago devront ensuite faire face au mage noir, dans une situation peu appréciée…


	43. Chapter 42 - ParceQueRienN'EstTerminé

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry, aveuglé par sa haine contre Bellatrix Lestrange, veut venger Sirius et la tuer. Il en est empêché par Drago et Remus, qui lance sur la Mangemort un sort la faisant tomber dans une inconscience profonde dont elle ne pourra se réveiller avant longtemps.

Tout le monde quitte le Ministère et se retrouve au Square Grimmaud. Les jeunes sorciers rejoignent ensuite la Maison à Godric's Hollow. Harry présente à Drago leur chambre individuelle, juste pour eux, et ils s'endorment sans qu'il ait encore laissé ses émotions s'exprimer.

Après avoir pleuré dans la nuit, Harry se ferme entièrement. Ses amis sont inquiets mais personne ne sait comme l'aider, pas même Drago.

Voldemort avait répondu à Harry qu'il voulait davantage de sa part, et Harry lui envoie une nouvelle lettre dans laquelle, froid et sombre, il propose de se rencontrer pour piéger Ombrage, et s'occuper de son cas. Voldemort perçoit les ombres d'Harry Potter, et un plan germe pour les exploiter.

Drago avoue à Severus ce qu'Harry a écrit et proposé, et Harry lui en veut d'être allé dans son dos. Drago s'inquiète véritablement de son état.

Voldemort répond, et Harry et lui se mettent d'accord en prenant chacun leurs précautions. Ils attireront Ombrage une fois qu'elle sera chassée du château, et ils la cueilleront pour s'occuper d'elle.

Dumbledore apparaît dans la Grande Salle.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche soir 14 avril au vendredi soir 19 avril

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 42 – Parce Que Rien N'Est Terminé**

.

Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle s'assombrit et un grondement s'en fit entendre. Ombrage se leva pour faire face à Dumbledore, mais la puissance magique du sorcier se déploya avec force en réponse.

Ombrage se mit à crier.

- Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité ici, Dumbledore ! Vous n'avez plus le contrôle, vous n'êtes plus rien !

La moitié des élèves de l'école se dressèrent dans un seul mouvement, leurs baguettes dressées contre l'horrible femme, et tous les professeurs suivirent.

Harry avait du se faire violence pour ne pas se lever avec eux. Il sentait le loup enfoui en lui grogner. Les pensées et visions du sort qui attendait Ombrage parvinrent à l'apaiser, un peu.

Drago attira son attention sur les Serpentards qui s'étaient levés avec les autres. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais la détermination se peignait sur leur visage. Harry ressentit la fierté de Drago, de voir qu'il y en avait qui étaient assez forts d'esprits pour braver leur Maison et les risques de représailles.

- Brigade Inquisitoriale ! Venez ici immédiatement ! hurla Ombrage.

Les jeunes concernés se préparèrent à suivre ses indications mais ni Drago Malefoy ni Darren Prince ne bougèrent, et leurs regards se firent interloqués.

- Nous sommes des Serpentards avant d'être les serviteurs d'Ombrage, exposa Drago sur un ton très calme. Les Serpentards n'ont de fidélité qu'à eux-mêmes. Et notre fidélité à nous-mêmes, premièrement, ne nous oblige pas à faire tout ce qu'elle dit, et deuxièmement, nous indique clairement qu'elle n'est plus du côté des vainqueurs. Restez-assis, tous.

Le silence était pesant mais personne ne dérogea aux ordres de Drago Malefoy. Ombrage était stupéfaite mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et s'énerva de nouveau.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Darren se mit à ricaner.

- Vous croyiez vraiment que notre allégeance se tournait vers vous ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il y eut un silence.

- Revenez dans la réalité.

Sa voix claqua avec mépris. Des élèves frissonnèrent.

Drago posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry, essayant de lui transmettre des ondes plus tranquilles. Il avait l'impression de se tenir à côté d'un loup montrant les dents, qu'il ne tenait que par le contact de sa main dans sa fourrure. L'image lui vint en tête, et Harry la vit à son tour. Elle l'amusa. Il se calma.

Dumbledore avança en souriant.

- Madame, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai le vote de popularité ici. Même les partisans de Voldemort me préfèrent à vous ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il s'avança encore. Son visage perdit de sa gaieté.

Sa voix se fit grave et chargée de pouvoir.

- Dolores Ombrage. Vous êtes jugée coupable d'avoir usé de violence physique et psychologique, et de manipulation sur les élèves de cette école, d'avoir pris le contrôle de ladite école et sa direction sans légitimité, d'avoir menacé ses élèves, ses enseignants, et toutes leurs familles, et vous êtes accusée d'enlèvement et séquestration sur ma personne.

Ombrage frissonna.

- Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, membre du Magenmagot, et détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère Classe, par l'autorité qui m'est accordée, je vous déclare bannie du monde des sorciers, et vous condamne à la prison. Votre baguette vous sera enlevée et sera brisée, et vous serez emmenée à Azkaban. Veuillez vous rendre sans résister.

La salle gronda des murmures de tous tandis qu'Ombrage prenait sa baguette et décidait clairement de ne pas se laisser faire.

Mais Dumbledore étendit son bras dans sa direction. Ses yeux brillaient d'une force et d'un sérieux qu'Harry ne leur avait jamais vu.

Un vent s'engouffra brusquement dans la salle, faisant voler les rideaux et tentures, soufflant les bougies.

Et sous l'onde du souffle, Ombrage recula violemment, et heurta la table derrière elle.

Elle voulut se redresser. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Elle regarda sa baguette d'un air horrifié.

Sa baguette se brisa. Le silence s'abattit sur la Grand Salle.  
Ombrage ne perdit pas son sang-froid, dans le feu de l'action, elle sut comment s'échapper.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Rien n'est terminé ! Craignez mon retour ! hurla-t-elle avec fureur.

Les professeurs autour d'elle, comprenant qu'elle allait s'enfuir, s'avancèrent précipitamment vers elle. Mais elle sortit alors un objet étrange, et appuya dessus.

Un éclair de lumière surgit, forçant tout le monde à se cacher les yeux. Lorsqu'ils purent regarder à nouveau, elle avait disparu.

Il y eut d'abord un premier murmure grondeur et puis soudain, des exclamations de joie, et la salle toute entière explosa en contentement et cris ravis. Quelques-uns ne participaient pas à l'allégresse, pas ouvertement tout du moins, et d'autres montraient clairement leur désaccord, mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Assis et avec leurs masques d'indifférences, Drago et Harry regardaient, en souriant intérieurement, leurs amis, les élèves, et même les professeurs, lancer leurs chapeaux en l'air, faire exploser des étincelles, rire et danser.

Les jumeaux Weasley disparurent pour revenir les bras chargés de créations qu'ils s'empressèrent de partager. Des feux d'artifices illuminèrent la salle, de toutes formes et couleurs. Des images d'une Ombrage ridiculisée provoquèrent des rires, d'autres de Dumbledore ou de professeurs s'opposant à elle générèrent des acclamations.

Dumbledore avança dans la salle jusqu'à l'estrade et la table des professeurs et laissa les élèves exprimer leur allégresse encore un moment tandis que ses collègues le saluaient et lui souhaitent un bon retour à Poudlard.

Il finit par lever la main et demander silence et attention.

- Fêtons les évènements récents qui nous réjouissent, mais n'oublions pas que rien n'est terminé. Dolores Ombrage n'est plus au château, mais elle n'a pas été vaincue. Les forces de Lord Voldemort grandissent chaque jour. Nos ennemis sont puissants et nombreux, et notre joie du moment ne doit pas nous faire oublier ce qui est encore au dehors.

La salle était silencieuse et tous les jeunes sorciers écoutaient avec attention et sérieux.

- Plus que jamais, nous devons être unis, et œuvrer ensembles. Si nous travaillons les uns avec les autres, nous pourrons assurer la sécurité et la force de cette école. Car Poudlard, avant toute chose, est un lieu d'instruction, d'enseignement, d'éducation. Il ne doit pas être le théâtre de cette guerre qui dure au dehors.

Ses paroles résonnaient dans tous les esprits.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre et vivre ensembles, pas pour vous battre les uns contre les autres. Certains d'entre vous ne sont plus des enfants, d'autres le sont encore, mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes tous encore jeunes, et Poudlard ne peut être un endroit où vous ne vous sentiriez plus en sécurité.

Des regards furent échangés, de nombreux furent tournés furtivement vers les Serpentards qui restèrent indifférents.

- C'est pourquoi, continua Dumbledore d'une voix plus grave, je ne tolérerai pas le moindre conflit basé sur les différentes allégeances et convictions. Soyez pris à vous battre dans les couloirs pour des divergences d'opinions de ce genre et la punition sera sévère. Soyez prix à être violent envers une personne qui ne pense pas comme vous, vous apportera une punition plus sévère encore.

Dumbledore était extrêmement sérieux et personne ne se risqua au moindre commentaire.

- Vous êtes à l'école, reprit Dumbledore plus doucement. Vous êtes à l'école, et Poudlard a été construit pour vous réunir, pas pour vous diviser. Les Maisons ne vous divisent pas, elles vous rassemblent. La compétition n'est pas là pour créer la haine entre vous, mais pour vous stimuler à donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Quoi qu'il se passe au-dehors, lorsque vous êtes ici, à Poudlard, vous pouvez être vous, sans crainte de représailles. Je souhaite que vous en soyez convaincus, et que personne ne fasse quelque action qui me ferait alors dire un mensonge.

Il y eut des hochements de tête, des regards brillants d'espoirs, des visages envieux et d'autres indécis.

Dumbledore sourit et reprit un ton plus chaleureux.

- Mais n'oublions pas non plus de fêter ce qui nous réjouit, et de prendre des moments de plaisir, de pause pour respirer et reprendre des forces ! Alors ce soir, fêtons ensembles le départ de Dolores Ombrage !  
Les acclamations éclatèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient réellement fidèles à Ombrage quittèrent la salle. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui en faisaient partie ne durent de n'être pas hués en sortant qu'au discours que Dumbledore venait de faire.

Il y avait aussi des Serpentards mais ils n'étaient pas en majorité, car la plupart de cette Maison suivait plutôt Drago Malefoy ou Darren Prince, et ceux-ci avaient clairement exprimé qu'ils étaient contre la sorcière.

Aucun Gryffondor n'était allé s'enrôler dans la Brigade en revanche. Hermione le justifiait en rappelant que tous les Gryffondors se rattachaient trop à Harry Potter, la personne comme le symbole qu'il représentait, pour avoir pu rallier Ombrage.

Harry regarda, masquant sa fierté, les Serpentards qui allèrent s'installer aux tables voisines. Leur démarche était à la fois assurée, ils avaient dépassé la peur des représailles de la part de leur Maison, et inquiète : comment allaient-ils être reçus par les autres ? Mais les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles, et les Gryffondors les acclamèrent à grands cris de joie et Harry échangea un regard furtif avec Dumbledore, qui souriait, heureux.

Darren se tourna vers les Serpentards qui le suivaient et qui attendaient apparemment qu'il leur indique la conduite à tenir.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour l'entendre à travers le bruit de la fête.

- Amusez-vous, leur dit-il. Ombrage est partie et ne sera bientôt plus en état de nuire ou de revenir. Réjouissez-vous avec les autres ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous en voudra pas d'avoir fêté son départ, au contraire.

Il y eut des regards échangés, interloqués et curieux. Harry décida de leur révéler une chose et il prit le ton de la confidence pour qu'ils se sentent honorés de partager cette information avec lui.

Il savait que s'il leur donnait de quoi être contents de le suivre, ils ne le trahiraient pas. Cela faisait partie de son idée, son idée de leur donner envie de l'écouter, et qu'ils ne le fassent plus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas l'atteindre à Poudlard, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous la protection de l'école, il va pouvoir s'occuper de son cas. Il a un plan et bientôt, elle tombera dans son piège ! chuchota Harry.

Les plus jeunes étaient très impressionnés et ravis que le grand Darren Prince leur dévoile cela. Les plus âgés les regardaient, amusés, et voyaient bien que Darren faisait exprès d'exagérer un peu. Ils remarquèrent l'éclat de ses yeux et l'anticipation de quelque chose.

Joris osa lui demander ce qui s'élevait dans leurs esprits.

- Prince, tu sembles bien enjoué, commença-t-il.

Darren se retourna vers lui et ne s'énerva pas de cette question voilée, ce qui témoignait aussi de sa bonne humeur.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va s'assurer qu'Ombrage disparaisse, bientôt. J'ai hâte d'apprendre qu'elle ne fera plus partie de notre monde…

Drago regarda fixement Harry quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Harry pensait vraiment à laisser Voldemort tuer Ombrage. Et il attendait cela avec impatience. Et, ce que seuls Drago et Severus savaient, il avait hâte d'y assister.

Drago respira lentement. Il sentait le loup sauvage en Harry se réveiller et s'agiter. Un goût amer monta à sa gorge. Un goût de sang.

.

Le cercle s'illumina.

- Sois prudent.

Harry se retourna vers Drago et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Drago le regarda quelques secondes sans le laisser s'éloigner.

- Tu sais que j'aime bien quand tu es en Potter aussi ?

Harry sourit.

- Je préfère tes cheveux de Potter, ajouta Drago rêveusement.  
Harry l'embrassa encore une fois.

- Tout va bien se passer. Les contrats assurent ma sécurité, essaya de le rassurer Harry.

- Sois prudent quand même, murmura Drago.

Harry le regarda intensément.

"Promis."

Ils étaient restés un peu dans la Grande Salle avant de la quitter discrètement pendant que tous faisaient la fête. Drago avait tenu à accompagner Harry jusqu'au cercle blanc dans la Cabane Hurlante, et Harry avait changé son apparence avant de partir pour lui faire plaisir.

Il devait passer par la Maison pour prendre deux choses.

Les vieilles femmes de Godric's Hollow avaient fabriqués toute une série de talisman pour les jeunes sorciers. Il s'agissait d'objets faits de petites branches, de mousses, et de plantes, sur lesquels avaient été placés des enchantements.

Certains étaient des talismans de soin, d'autres de pouvoir, et d'autres encore, d'énergie. Les premiers empêchaient le sang de trop couler par exemple dans le cas de blessures graves, ou permettaient de garder l'esprit clair malgré d'éventuelles douleurs. Les seconds renforçaient la force magique de celui qui les utilisait, et donnaient dans un temps limité une plus grande puissance. Les derniers permettaient de retrouver de l'énergie magique et physique dépensée, épuisée, pour tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Drago avait insisté pour qu'Harry prenne au moins un de soin et un d'énergie, au cas où Voldemort ne respecterait pas le contrat (ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, mais Drago n'était tout de même pas convaincu), ou si Ombrage apparaissait avec son armée et qu'Harry ne pouvait repartir immédiatement.

Harry avait accepté et c'est pour cela qu'il devait donc faire un détour par Godric's Hollow avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. De plus, utiliser la zone de voyage allait lui faire économiser l'énergie qu'il aurait dépensée en transplanant.

Voldemort et Harry s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Little Hangleton.  
Severus avait trouvé que c'était une très mauvaise idée de retourner là où Voldemort était revenu, vers ce cimetière chargé désormais de pouvoir noir, mais Harry avait insisté.

Il n'en parlait pas, et Drago n'en avait pas tellement conscience encore, mais Harry faisait toujours des cauchemars, et depuis ses propres actes et pulsions, il revoyait le retour de Voldemort mêlé à sa crainte de devenir lui aussi, s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sombrer, un mage noir sans cœur.

Ce lieu était déjà associé à tout cela, et Harry ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un autre endroit se teinter des ombres de son esprit. De plus, Harry était au moins certain que Voldemort ne pourrait s'en prendre à des innocents croisés par hasard. Le village était presque vide. Trop de morts et de mauvaises impressions, les gens étaient partis, pour la plupart.

Harry avait envoyé un message à Ombrage pour lui demander de le rejoindre un peu à l'écart du village.

Il avait attendu juste assez longtemps après qu'elle ait été chassée de l'école, et le temps d'avoir prétendument été prévenu, pour lui envoyer un hibou. Son message lui proposait de discuter de la situation, et sous-entendait une alliance possible peut-être.

Lui demandant de venir seule, Harry lui avait proposé le lieu décidé avec Voldemort, et une heure tardive. Les deux sorciers devaient s'y retrouver juste un peu avant son arrivée.

.

Quand Harry apparut à la lisière de la forêt, sa cicatrice le brûla furtivement et il grimaça.

Un ricanement le fit se retourner.

- Cette bonne vieille cicatrice…

Voldemort avançait vers lui et Harry s'obligea à rester immobile et droit malgré le mélange d'appréhension et de colère qui montait en lui. Le mage noir avait un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

Les deux sorciers avaient leur baguette sortie et malgré sa nonchalance apparente, Voldemort était autant sur ses gardes qu'Harry.

- Bonsoir, Potter, lui dit-il.

- Bonsoir, Jedusor, répondit Harry.

Voldemort apprécia peu l'utilisation de son nom, mais il ne releva pas.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'étais agréablement surpris par tes messages et propositions, continua Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je suis ravi de ne pas avoir été totalement prévisible.

- Alors, quel supplice te fait le plus envie ? De quelle façon aimerais-tu que nous nous occupions d'Ombrage ? demanda Voldemort en se moquant un peu.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je veux qu'elle soit incapable de nuire à nouveau et que soient vengés ceux qu'elle a fait souffrir. C'est vous l'expert, je vais vous laisser vous amuser.

Voldemort ricana.

- Tu ne veux pas venger toi-même tes amis ? Ah, je vois… Tu essaies de montrer que tu peux être un dur toi aussi, mais tu es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit… Tu n'as pas tellement changé finalement…

Harry entendit immédiatement les avertissements de Drago. Voldemort le provoquait, il ne pouvait se permettre de céder aussi facilement. De plus, comme le lui avait rappelé Severus, il pourrait être un avantage de laisser Voldemort sous-estimer Harry.

Le jeune homme inspira donc calmement et s'empêcha de réagir. Voldemort plissa les yeux mais ne rajouta rien.

Il reprit :

- Si Ombrage est accompagnée, tu…

- Ce ne sera pas un problème, le coupa Harry. Ni pour vous, ni pour moi. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la peine de les tuer, ils ne font que la suivre, et les faire sombrer inconscience devrait être suffisant. Pour eux. Pas de pitié pour Ombrage en revanche.

Voldemort fixa Harry avec un regard amusé. Le petit Potter avait bien changé, malgré ce qu'il avait dit. Le mage noir pouvait voir les ombres dans ses yeux. Il faudrait définitivement travailler sur la question…

Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau mais un craquement se fit entendre et les deux sorciers sentirent que quelqu'un était apparu. Ils relevèrent leur baguette.

Harry chuchota :

- N'apparaissez pas tout de suite, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'enfuie en vous apercevant. Je vais lui parler et vous pourrez l'attaquer par surprise pour l'empêcher de transplaner.

Voldemort avait très envie de faire des commentaires sur le ton autoritaire que Potter avait eu envers lui mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il avait son propre plan, pour endormir la méfiance de Potter à son tour…

Harry quitta le revers des arbres, sa baguette fermement tendue devant lui, et ses sens en alerte.

Dolores Ombrage se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire affreux et hypocrite.

- Monsieur Potter, quelle joie de vous rencontrer enfin !

Harry hocha simplement la tête pour la saluer en retour.

- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? attaqua Ombrage. Vous aviez des propositions ? Je m'attendais bien à recevoir des nouvelles de vous un jour ou l'autre… Je savais que vous viendrez me demander mon aide, vous ne pourrez pas vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres par vous-mêmes, bien sûr !

Harry s'obligea à respirer calmement. Voldemort l'observait attentivement mais fut déçu de ne pas le voir déployer de pouvoir sous l'énervement.

- Je ne vous ai pas convié pour vous demander votre aide, répondit Harry d'une voix plus sourde.

Soudain, Ombrage sentit son corps se raidir, et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Voldemort sortit du couvert des arbres et les yeux de la sorcière s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi.

Son regard passait de Voldemort à Potter qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs baguettes dressées vers elle.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança Harry avec sarcasme. Non, comme vous voyez, je n'ai pas besoin de votre assistance pour me battre contre Voldemort. Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul… dès que nous aurons réglé votre cas.

Voldemort ricana une fois encore et rendit à Ombrage l'usage de sa parole.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que vous ne le puissiez plus ?lui demanda-t-il avec une politesse exagérée et fausse.

- Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à moi ?! se mit-elle à crier. Vous n'êtes rien ! Mes hommes vous détruiront ! Mon armée vous mettra en pièce !

- Faites-la taire, voulez-vous, sa voix m'ennuie, dit Harry dans un soupir.

- Espèces de… !

Ombrage sentit ses lèvres se refermer sans qu'elle n'ait aucun contrôle sur elles. Elle continua d'essayer de crier mais ses sons étaient étouffés et inarticulés.

- Potter, à toi l'honneur ! invita Voldemort.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous laisserai faire, rappela Harry en restant en retrait.

- Si tu me laisses faire, je vais la tuer tout de suite. Je n'ai aucun désir de vengeance particulière sur elle. Mais tu n'auras pas la satisfaction de la voir souffrir comme tu le voulais tant…

Harry jeta un regard noir à Voldemort qui était très content de lui.

Il voulait pousser Potter. Il était certain que s'il le poussait assez, Potter pourrait sombrer dans la magie noire petit à petit. Et il était sûr qu'il serait toujours plus puissant que lui et qu'il saurait le maîtriser ensuite même s'il réussissait à le faire tomber. Alors il avait décidé de tout faire pour l'y amener.

Harry était en proie à un véritable dilemme. Ses pulsions essayaient de le persuader de céder à la tentation offerte, sa raison essayait de le convaincre de ne rien en faire.

- Décide-toi, je ne vais pas y passer la nuit. Lance-lui un bon Doloris, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite…

Harry serra les dents. Voldemort vit la crispation de ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il vit que Potter était sur le point de suivre son indication. Il vit les ombres se battre dans ses yeux. Un rictus commença de s'étirer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry levait sa baguette et la pointait sur Ombrage qui se mit à se débattre et à essayer de crier, prise de panique.

Le loup d'Harry s'agita en lui. Sa proie se débattait… la chasse n'en était que meilleure. Un grondement sortit d'Harry, que Voldemort entendit.

Le mage noir plissa les yeux et son attention s'accrut subitement. Il se rappela alors les Mangemorts retrouvés au Ministère quelques mois plus tôt. Trois hommes à la gorge arrachée... comme si un animal sauvage avait été parmi leurs adversaires.

Inconscient des raisonnements de son ennemi, Harry se battait toujours avec lui-même. Le goût du sang lui vint aux lèvres tandis que ses pulsions lui faisaient visualiser le plaisir qu'il aurait de voir Ombrage se tordre devant lui. Le loup gronda plus fort.

Ses yeux se teintèrent de jaune et s'étirèrent. Voldemort eut sa confirmation. Les doigts d'Harry raffermirent leur prise sur sa baguette. Le sort était sur ses lèvres.

"_Harry, non !_"

Harry cligna des yeux. Son regard redevint normal. Voldemort jura intérieurement de frustration.

Harry recula d'un pas et baissa sa baguette. Il se retourna vers Voldemort et d'une voix sûre de lui, démentie par le trouble dans ses yeux, lui dit :

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Tuez-la.

Voldemort le regarda fixement quelques instants.

- Le problème Potter, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer. Je n'ai dit ça tout à l'heure que pour te pousser à la faire souffrir de toi-même.

- Quoi ?!

Harry regarda Voldemort avec colère et incompréhension.

- C'était notre marché !

- Non, j'ai accepté de "m'occuper de son cas", je cite, je n'ai jamais signé quoi que ce soit qui m'obligeait à la tuer, souligna Voldemort.

- Il est hors de question que vous la gardiez prisonnière je ne sais où et que vous récupériez ses troupes et ses hommes, et…

- Potter, tu as donc une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? demanda Voldemort avec ironie.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec évidence. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

- Et moi je pense qu'elle peut encore être utile ! répliqua Voldemort en commençant d'être agacé.

- On doit l'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toute ! insista Harry.

- Si tu voulais tellement l'éliminer, Potter, il fallait l'attirer tout seul, et la tuer, par toi-même, au lieu de me proposer cette alliance à court terme ! s'énerva Voldemort.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son ennemi mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Voldemort s'obligea à se calmer. La seule chose qui le retenait de ne pas montrer à ce gamin insupportable qui était le maître ici était son plan en ce qui concernait le gamin en question. Et le contrat qu'il avait signé qui l'en aurait empêché de toute manière.

- Potter, je te propose quelque chose. Tu as intérêt à accepter parce que je ne vais pas faire des concessions indéfiniment.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mage noir agissait ainsi, ne s'énervant pas réellement contre lui, ne cherchant pas à l'attaquer malgré leur marché, proposant des compromis…

- Je connais un endroit où nous pourrions enfermer Ombrage. Nous serions les deux seules personnes au courant et elle serait gardée par une créature neutre.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas quelle utilité vous pensez trouver en la gardant en vie. En tous cas, pas une utilité sur laquelle je pourrais être d'accord…

- On ne sait jamais, fut tout ce que répondit Voldemort.

- Et je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen de la récupérer, elle et son armée, à votre profit !

- Qui te dit que je ne peux pas récupérer son armée même si elle mourrait ? Et qui me dit que toi, tu ne peux pas rallier ses hommes à ton camp ? La garder en vie est une garanti pour toi autant que pour moi. Tant qu'elle sera vivante, ses soldats lui resteront fidèles. Faisons en sorte qu'ils ne la trouvent jamais, ni ne puissent la libérer, et ils perdront leur temps à la chercher, pendant que nous reprendrons notre propre combat.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Les propos de Voldemort faisaient sens. De plus il commençait à voir quel intérêt il pourrait lui-même avoir à conserver une chance de récupérer l'armée d'Ombrage, éventuellement dans l'avenir. Il soupira.

- Très bien. Mais il faut que le gardien nous empêche l'un comme l'autre de la libérer sans l'accord de l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, je n'allais pas te laisser une seule chance, pas plus que tu ne vas m'en laisser, répliqua Voldemort avec impatience.

- Où pensiez-vous l'enfermer ?

- Dans la crypte du cimetière. Avec les enchantements nécessaires, personne ne pourra la retrouver là-bas, et elle ne pourra pas en sortir.

Harry frissonna à l'évocation du cimetière, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Voldemort ne manqua pas de le remarquer et de faire des commentaires.

- Ah, je vois que tu te souviens du lieu de notre plus grande rencontre… susurra-t-il, narquois.

Harry ne répondit rien et se tint droit.

- Et pour le gardien ? Il faut quelqu'un qui la maintienne en vie et sois assez fort pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse l'éliminer. Et il faudra jurer de ne dévoiler à personne cette cachette et…

- Je sais, Potter ! s'agaça à nouveau Voldemort. Dois-je te rappeler que JE suis celui qui ne fait confiance à personne, et ce depuis que je suis né, et par conséquent, que je suis plus expert que toi dans l'art de ne laisser personne contrecarrer mes plans ou me prendre par surprise ?!

Harry garda le silence et préféra rester prudent et ne pas plus énerver le mage noir.

- Un Sphinx devrait faire l'affaire. Ils ne peuvent être corrompus, ne prêtent allégeance à personne, et sont des créatures très puissantes. Pour ce qui est de garder Ombrage en vie, pas besoin d'une personne, un sortilège de conservation suffira.

Voyant Harry perplexe, Voldemort laissa échapper un soupir las.

- Dumbledore est resté immobilisé au Ministère durant des mois sans que personne ne vienne le voir, et il n'est pas mort de faim ou de soif !

- Très bien, concéda enfin Harry. Mais…

- Par Salazar, Potter, ce que tu peux être agaçant ! s'énerva Voldemort pour de bon. Voilà bien pourquoi je ne travaille jamais avec personne. Tu ne sais donc rien qu'il te faut constamment poser des questions ?!

Il espérait effrayer le jeune sorcier mais fut surpris de le voir tenter de masquer son amusement. Cela l'énerva plus encore.

- Je voulais simplement savoir comment allions nous trouver un Sphinx dans l'immédiat… finit par dire Harry.

Voldemort soupira de nouveau devant l'ignorance du jeune homme.

- Tu n'apprends donc rien à Poudlard ? Comment les gens font-ils pour te suivre, ça me dépasse… Cours de quatrième année, Potter ! Comme les Sphinx sont neutres, ils peuvent être appelés pour une mission ou un service. Il faut les invoquer.

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de se souvenir du cours qui avait du porter sur la question.

Il était un peu tendu, il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir des cours de Défense de sa quatrième année : Barty Croupton Junior avait été leur professeur sous l'apparence de Maugrey et il n'aimait pas se souvenir qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer facilement tout au long de l'année si le Mangemort n'avait pas porté une dévotion aussi grande à son Maître…

Chassant ses pensées, Harry regarda Voldemort tracer un symbole sur le sol. Il jeta un regard à Ombrage qui avait toujours les yeux agrandis par la peur mais qui ne se débattait plus.

Voldemort prononça une invocation et le symbole tracé à terre brilla. Un tourbillon de magie s'en éleva et Harry vit se distinguer progressivement la silhouette de la créature appelée.

Lorsque le Sphinx eut terminé d'apparaître, Harry retrouva la même fascination mêlée de crainte que celle qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à une telle créature, lors de la Troisième Tâche l'an passé.

Le Sphinx salua poliment Voldemort puis Harry. Il les regarda chacun un moment dans les yeux et Harry eu l'impression qu'il lisait en lui.

Quand il parla, sa voix était grave mais douce.

- Vous m'avez appelé. Que souhaitez-vous me faire garder ?

- Un lieu et une personne à l'intérieur, répondit Voldemort.

Le sphinx hocha lentement la tête pour agréer.

- Indiquez-moi le lieu et posez vos conditions, et je vous donnerai mon prix.

- Très bien.

Harry n'avait pas pris part à l'échange mais il était prêt à intervenir si Voldemort essayait de formuler les choses de façon à les faire tourner en sa faveur.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Ombrage et la fit avancer. Il guida le Sphinx et Harry jusqu'à la crypte et y fit descendre Ombrage. Puis il fit apparaître un siège au centre de la pièce et l'y fit assoir avant de l'y immobiliser par des liens et par magie.

Harry avait réussi à ne pas regarder vers le cimetière ni à laisser les mauvais souvenirs le hanter. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il regarda Voldemort installer Ombrage, à la fois pour surveiller ce que faisait son ennemi, et pour imprégner la vision de cette femme rendue impuissante. Elle n'était plus une menace. Voldemort s'apprêtait à remonter pour sortir quand il s'aperçut qu'Harry ne le suivait pas.

Il se retourna et fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit quand il comprit que le jeune homme se battait à nouveau avec ses désirs de vengeance.

Harry fixait Ombrage qui le regardait avec effroi.

Tandis qu'il gardait son regard dur et sombre sur elle, lui vinrent en esprit les souvenirs de ses amis et des lignes à écrire avec son sang, les souvenirs des pleurs des plus jeunes sorciers qui ne comprenaient plus le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, les souvenirs des reproches, des cris, des espoirs brisés, de la compréhension de la menace qu'elle représentait, les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle voulait accomplir.

Lui revint en mémoire le fait que c'était elle qui avait enlevé Dumbledore, elle qui l'avait retenu prisonnier au Département des Mystères.

_C'était sa faute. _

Cette réalisation fut soudaine, brutale.

_C'était sa faute si Sirius…_

La pensée surgit dans son esprit, et s'imprégna. Indélébile.

_C'était sa faute. _

Ombrage vit apparaître dans les yeux d'Harry la colère et le désespoir furieux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry Potter avait de si personnel contre elle.

_C'était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fallu aller chercher Dumbledore au Ministère, Sirius ne serait pas…_

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux d'Harry qui s'obligea à les renvoyer.  
C'était sa faute.

Voldemort plissa les yeux. Qu'avait donc Potter ? Son regard fut attiré vers les doigts crispés du jeune homme autour de sa baguette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune sorcier en voulait autant à Ombrage, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas entièrement une question de raisons stratégiques.

_C'était sa faute. Pourquoi vivait-elle encore alors que Sirius était…_

- C'est à cause de vous s'il est mort...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.

- C'est à cause de vous s'il est mort…

Sa voix cette fois avait été un grondement.

- C'est à cause de vous s'il est mort…

Harry leva sa baguette si rapidement que Voldemort cru qu'il ne s'interposerait pas à temps.

- Non ! gronda-t-il en apparaissant entre Harry et Ombrage.

Il comprit qu'il avait stoppé le jeune homme juste à temps.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. L'orage qui y faisait rage, la détresse et la haine, le désespoir et la colère, qui s'y battaient, auraient bouleversé n'importe qui d'autre, Voldemort en était conscient. S'il n'avait pas été lui, il n'aurait pu rester insensible.

Mais il était Lord Voldemort et il ne se souciait pas de tout cela. Harry le vit, le comprit. Il baissa sa baguette lentement. Se détourna. Quitta la pièce. Voldemort resta un instant immobile et silencieux.

.

Lorsque Voldemort sortit de la crypte, le Sphinx se plaça devant l'entrée. Voldemort lui exposa les conditions, le fait que seuls Potter et lui savaient qu'il était là et ce qu'il gardait, et le fait qu'il ne devait laisser entrer quiconque, pas même eux, s'ils n'étaient pas présents tous les deux pour donner leur accord.

Harry était juste à côté et hocha simplement la tête en silence pour acquiescer. Le sphinx répéta les consignes, et demanda une somme en Gallions comme paiement.

Harry ne posa pas la question, mais Voldemort se doutait qu'il ne savait pas ce que des Sphinx pouvaient faire avec de l'argent, alors il lui expliqua quand même que les Sphinx demandaient de la monnaie pour simplifier les échanges et qu'ensuite ils achetaient par eux-mêmes des objets de grande valeur ou de grande puissance magique. Harry ne montra pas s'il l'avait entendu, ou même s'il s'en souciait.

C'est uniquement lorsque Voldemort lui rappela qu'ils devaient faire un serment pour ne dévoiler à personne le lieu où était retenu Ombrage qu'Harry sembla revenir à la réalité. Comme il refusait de toucher Voldemort pour faire un Serment Inviolable, ils firent du Sphinx un Gardien du Secret.

A peine cela fut-il fait qu'Harry s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Voldemort le regarda partir. Il n'était pas soucieux ou inquiet, non, il ne connaissait même pas ces sentiments là. En revanche il réfléchissait. Il cherchait la meilleure façon d'exploiter ce qu'il avait vu et compris.

Le plan prenait de plus en plus forme en son esprit. Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait vaincre Potter, et renverser le Pouvoir d'Amour, d'une façon à laquelle personne n'allait s'attendre…

Harry fit semblant de partir pour de bon mais dès qu'il sentit sa cicatrice cesser de le brûler, il sut que Voldemort avait quitté les lieux, et il retourna vers le cimetière.

Il marcha un long moment entre les tombes, repassant par les mêmes endroits parfois, sans chercher à donner un sens à ses pas. Ses pensées étaient confuses, son cœur battait trop vite, et des pulsions le prenaient par à-coups.

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il éprouvait avait décidé de se mélanger, pas assez fort pour le faire exploser, juste assez pour le troubler profondément. C'était comme si ce qu'il avait essayé de refouler se battait finalement pour sortir.

Il ressentait la douleur d'avoir perdu son parrain, la peur de l'avenir, la colère contre ses ennemis, ses désirs de vengeance, sa crainte de lui-même, ses envies de pouvoirs, son dégoût de ce qu'il devenait…

Il avait failli tuer Ombrage pour de bon, il en avait eu l'envie, il l'avait souhaité, imaginé, il avait été déçu d'entendre Voldemort décider de ne pas le faire à sa place.

Il avait voulu l'entendre hurler pour lui faire payer, et alors qu'il marchait, il se haïssait d'être frustré de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était étouffée et que son cœur n'arrivait pas à ralentir, et pourtant, il marchait avec lenteur et calme. Aucun signe apparent ne trahissait le mal qui le tenait. Et il le ressentait d'ailleurs lui-même comme… détaché.

Comme si ce n'était pas lui. Comme si son esprit n'était plus lié à son corps.

Une douce chaleur l'emplit soudain. Des bras l'entourèrent. Un corps se serra contre le sien. Un esprit vint apaiser ses pensées agitées. Un rythme vint apaiser les pulsations de son cœur. Une âme vint apaisée la sienne déchirée.

Drago était là. Harry ferma les yeux. Des larmes dont il n'avait pas conscience coulèrent.

.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut les tentures du lit à baldaquin de la chambre secrète qu'il avait faite pour Drago et lui dans leur Maison de Godric's Hollow. Il sentit la présence de Drago à côté de lui et dans son esprit et tourna la tête.

Drago le regardait, et le voyant réveillé, lui sourit doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry d'une voix basse un peu rauque.

- J'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien et je suis venu, répondit Drago en n'élevant pas la voix. Je t'ai pris contre moi et tu as perdu conscience en te laissant aller.

Harry hésita un instant, et puis vint se blottir contre Drago qui sourit à nouveau. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Comment tu te sens ? chuchota-t-il à Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Bizarre, finit-il par dire. Je ne sais pas trop. Un peu vide. Mais un vide à la fois douloureux et apaisant.

Drago lui caressa les cheveux et n'ajouta rien. Harry se serra d'avantage contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et puis Harry demanda :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tard dans la nuit. Trois heures du matin, quelque chose comme ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et…

- Tu avais réussi à l'appeler par son nom, le coupa Harry dans un murmure presque suppliant.

- Pardon, c'est l'habitude, je crois. Voldemort, prononça distinctement Drago sans trembler. Je disais que Voldemort et toi aviez été assez longs. Je guettais un peu, mais de loin, comme on en avait convenu. Quand j'ai senti qu'il était parti, j'ai vu aussi que tu avais besoin d'être seul alors j'ai attendu. C'était déjà tard. Ensuite quand je suis venu et que tu as perdu conscience, je t'ai ramené ici, et il y a eu quelques heures avant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Tu es resté éveillé tout ce temps ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Drago en souriant tendrement.

Il vint l'embrasser tendrement.

- J'ai veillé sur toi… murmura-t-il.

Harry vint blottir sa tête davantage contre Drago qui l'enserra plus fort.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry était se montrait aussi vulnérable, et Drago était heureux qu'il le laisse s'occuper de lui ainsi. Cela faisait des mois qu'Harry n'avait pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre veiller sur lui. Qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à se laisser aller, lui.

Bien que Drago souhaitât qu'Harry aille bien, évidemment, il était heureux qu'il cesse de prendre sur lui. Il était soulagé, soulagé qu'Harry s'autorise à éprouver de la peine, malgré tout ce qui se tramait autour d'eux.

Ils s'endormirent en même temps, et Drago emmena Harry dans un rêve agréable, loin de toute peine.

.

Drago se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'ils avaient un peu de temps avant de devoir rentrer au château pour être à l'heure en cours.

Il regarda, attendri, Harry qui dormait encore, et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever. Il s'habilla, prépara des habits pour Harry, et alla dans la cuisine en laissant les portes ouvertes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'éveilla doucement, une odeur agréable lui chatouillant les narines. Drago entendit Harry se réveiller et lui projeta une image du petit déjeuner qu'il était en train de lui préparer. Il entendit Harry sourire un peu. Il fut à peine conscient du sourire qui s'étirait alors sur ses propres lèvres.

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine, habillé et rafraichis, Drago leur avait préparé des pancakes, des toasts, des coupes de fruit, et était en train de terminer les œufs. Harry s'assit et suivit des yeux son amour tandis que celui-ci versait les œufs dans leurs assiettes.

Drago lui adressa un sourire ensoleillé et Harry sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une chaleur agréable.

- Merci, lui dit-il.

- De rien. J'espère que c'est bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je cuisine un petit déjeuner, mais ce n'en est pas très loin !

Harry se leva et attrapa le visage de Drago. Il le leva et se pencha pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Aller, mange, ça va être froid, et on va être en retard.

Harry retourna s'assoir et commença de manger. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais de ce silence calme qui apaise. Ils rangèrent rapidement, et empruntèrent la zone de voyage pour rentrer.

Ils sortirent du passage secret au niveau des cachots pour aller récupérer leurs affaires de cours, et comme ils avaient encore quelques minutes, passèrent voir Severus. Il n'était pas à ses appartements, ils le trouvèrent dans la salle de classe, en train de préparer le cours à venir.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il leva la tête avec suspicion.

- Darren… murmura-t-il avec soulagement quand il reconnut ses visiteurs.

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers son fils et l'étreignit. Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et Severus sentit son cœur s'en serrer. Il devait vraiment être fatigué et éprouvé… pensa-t-il.

Il s'écarta de son fils pour le regarder.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mieux ce matin qu'hier soir, admit Harry, grâce à Drago, ajouta-t-il en souriant au concerné.

- Merci Drago au fait, de m'avoir prévenu, adressa Severus au jeune homme.

- J'imaginais bien que tu serais autant inquiet que moi, répondit Drago, surtout si tu ne nous voyais pas revenir.

- Bon, j'ai un cours à donner, vous devez sûrement avoir un cours auquel assister, mais si vous voulez, venez ce soir ou en fin d'après-midi, et on discutera, d'accord ?

Harry s'amusa de voir son père faire de réels efforts de sociabilité. Ca ne ressemblait pas trop au Severus Rogue que la plupart des gens connaissaient, mais Harry était touché de voir qu'il essayait d'être un père présent et soucieux avec lui, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même si ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité.

Alors il hocha la tête et promis de revenir à la fin de la journée. Severus en fut heureux.

.

La matinée se passa tranquillement et dans le château on se demandait qui allait reprendre le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puisque Ombrage était partie.

Tous ceux qui savaient que Cassiopeia Mint était toujours à Poudlard, bien qu'elle se soit cachée depuis qu'Ombrage l'avait renvoyée, espérait la retrouver à son poste initial. Et ils furent ravis d'en être confirmés.

Quand Drago et Harry entrèrent dans la salle de classe avec les autres élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor de leur année cet après-midi là, elle déplaçait les tables et chaises contre les murs pour dégager l'espace.

Elle leur indiqua de poser leurs sacs et sur le côté et de sortir leurs baguettes. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, elle les salua chaleureusement.

- Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue. Je suis ravie d'être de retour, et j'espère que vous êtes contents aussi de me retrouver. J'espère aussi que je ne vous ferai pas regretter Dolores Ombrage, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Aucun risque, lança Seamus, provoquant des sourires.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, je devrais normalement être avec vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous avons deux choses sur lesquelles se concentrer : vous refaire faire de la pratique, et vous préparer correctement pour vos Buses, quand même.

Il y eut des grognements au rappel des examens de fin d'année, et des expressions sceptiques sur les visages de ceux qui doutaient d'avoir des examens en juin prochain, pas avec tous les évènements.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé, en vue du contexte actuel, d'instaurer des entraînements et cours de duel obligatoires pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui s'inquiétaient de leurs examens soient donc rassurés : ce cours ne sera plus que consacré au programme des BUSES, théorie et pratique.

Bien sûr, Hermione était à deux doigts de sauter de joie.

- Les heures d'entraînement vous apprendront à vous battre, seul ou à plusieurs, à vous défendre en cas d'attaques surprises par exemples, à vous sortir de situations compliquées, bref, tout ce qu'il vous serait utile de savoir en des temps pareils. Des questions ?

Ron leva la main.

- Qui va nous donner ces cours, et ils seront placés quand ?

- Pour les horaires, il y aura un parchemin sur le panneau d'affichage, ce soir normalement, avec les différents créneaux, et vous vous inscrirez selon vos disponibilités et préférences, répondit Cassiopeia. Nous n'avions pas envie de vous placer par classes et maisons automatiquement, nous espérons vous mélanger un peu !

Il y eut des sourires, parmi les Gryffondors comme parmi les Serpentards.

- Quant aux professeurs qui s'occuperont de ces cours, et bien cela pourra être n'importe quel enseignant. Remus Lupin, qui est toujours au château et qui s'occupait des entraînements secrets, est le référent. Je le remplace pendant quelques temps, mais ensuite, il en aura la charge. Tous les professeurs pourront prendre en main une ou plusieurs séances, selon leurs propres disponibilités. D'autres questions ?

Il n'y en avait pas alors Miss Mint commença le cours proprement dit et leur donna de nombreux exercices de sortilèges de base et du programme des examens.

Elle en profita pour les observer et remarqua les baisses ou montées de niveau et d'aisance. Ceux qui avaient été aux entraînements secrets (dont tout le monde avait fini par connaître l'existence) possédaient un niveau bien au-dessus de ceux qui n'avaient plus du tout fait de magie depuis la prise de pouvoir d'Ombrage.

Lorsque le cours se termina, elle demanda à Darren et Drago de rester. Tous les autres quittèrent la salle et elle jeta un sort de silence pour être sûre que leur conversation ne soit pas épiée.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez de retour, lui dit Harry en souriant.

- Merci, répondit-elle. Est-ce que vous avez cours, maintenant ? Si oui, allez-y, et passez par nos appartements après, s'il vous plaît, il faut que nous parlions de plusieurs choses.

- Non, c'est bon, on a une heure de battement, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cassiopeia fit venir deux chaises devant son bureau pour que les garçons s'assoient. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Remus ne va vraiment pas bien, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne sort pas de sa chambre, j'arrive à peine à le convaincre de manger quelque chose, et il broie du noir toute la journée. Même Caitlin n'arrive pas à le faire sourire.

Cassiopeia s'interrompit en voyant le regard de reproche que lui lançait Drago et elle réalisa soudain que les choses ne devaient pas être faciles non plus pour Harry.

Elle essaya d'arriver plus rapidement là où elle voulait en venir.

- Je voulais discuter avec vous de Caitlin justement. La mort de Sirius a fait remonter la douleur de la perte de ses parents, qui est encore trop récente, surtout à son âge, et je suis beaucoup moins souvent à nos appartements désormais.

Elle avait une expression d'excuse mais Harry comprenait parfaitement.

- Je pense qu'elle est trop longtemps seule la journée, en plus avec Remus qui reste enfermé dans le noir, ce qui l'attriste beaucoup. Elle aimerait l'aider mais elle ne sait pas comment, et elle ne comprend pas bien.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte le château, posa immédiatement Harry. Mais peut-être en effet pourrions-nous trouver un meilleur environnement pour le moment.

- En récupérant mon poste, j'ai aussi récupéré mes appartements, ceux qui sont juste à côté de la salle de classe. Ce ne serait pas un problème qu'elle y emménage avec moi de nouveau ? Elle sera moins seule, elle pourra recommencer d'assister aux cours de temps à autres, et puis elle pourra toujours passer des moments avec Dobby comme ils le faisaient déjà.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour accepter. La solution qu'ils avaient adoptée en janvier avait très bien fonctionné pour la petite fille.

Ca ne ferait sans doute pas beaucoup de bien à Remus de se retrouver réellement seul, mais Harry faisait passer le bien-être de Caitlin avant. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, elle avait plus besoin d'aide pour surmonter les récents évènements.

- Je suis d'accord, déclara-t-il donc. J'essaierai aussi de rendre visite à Remus, voir ce que je peux faire...

- Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien de te voir, lui dit Cassiopeia en souriant gentiment.

- Je passerai voir Remus après nos cours, et puis je viendrai voir Caitlin, si ça vous va.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème.

Ils se saluèrent et Harry et Drago quittèrent la salle.

- Tu as remarqué ? demanda Drago en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle voulait vraiment ton accord pour tout ce qui concernait Caitlin, même juste pour retourner aux arrangements qui avaient déjà été établis. Elle aurait pu décider et agir sans, et elle aurait même pu en trouver une légitimité, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Oui, j'ai vu, répondit Harry, pensif. Au moins, je suis sûr d'où elle est et de ce qu'elle fait.

- Comme si tu étais son tuteur… continua Drago.

Harry s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir à la question. Drago avait raison. Bien que rien administrativement ou légalement ne le définisse comme tel, il était toutefois bel et bien considéré comme le tuteur de la petite fille. Il prit un instant pour bien en prendre conscience.

.

Aller voir Remus n'apporta rien de bon. L'homme ne voulait pas laisser entrer Harry, et quand Harry entra quand même, il resta dans un mutisme impossible à briser.

Harry passa tout de même près d'une heure à essayer ce qu'il pouvait, à parler, à ne rien dire aussi. Et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait s'énerver, de fatigue et de frustration, il préféra s'en aller, avant de dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

Il sortit des appartements, désormais uniquement habités par Remus, complètement épuisé, et nerveux. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de Sirius, il ne parvenait pas encore à l'accepter totalement, et se heurter ainsi à Remus ne fut pas une très bonne idée.

Drago n'avait pas approuvé sa démarche, car il voyait bien à quel point Harry repoussait la réalisation et l'acceptation de la disparition de son parrain.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait pleuré une fois la première nuit, avait eu un moment de trouble profond la veille, et c'était tout. Entre temps, cela n'avait été que rejets, idées sombres, rêves et visions de sang et de vengeance.

Si Drago avait eu une relation plus proche, plus amicale, avec Remus Lupin, il serait allé lui crier dessus, parce qu'il le trouvait sacrément égoïste. Harry souffrait déjà assez, et il prenait déjà bien assez aussi sur lui tous les problèmes de tout le monde. Il n'aurait pas du avoir le souci de Caitlin à cause de Remus.

Heureusement que Cassiopeia avait pris de bonnes initiatives, heureusement qu'elle était là pour la petite fille. Drago ne voulait même pas imaginer tous les nouveaux soucis qu'Harry aurait eus en têtes si Caitlin était restée seule avec un Remus qui avait complètement sombré dans son chagrin.

Et Drago avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait bien de la chance qu'Harry n'ait pas sombré lui aussi, parce qu'alors, il aurait été de son devoir de prendre sur lui pour aider le jeune homme, s'il en avait eu besoin.

Et il en avait besoin. Il ne le montrait pas, il ne se laissait pas aller de ce côté, mais il avait besoin, besoin de laisser sortir, d'aide, de soutien, de pleurer vraiment, de crier, de…

Drago aurait tellement voulu qu'Harry crise une bonne fois, un grand moment, au lieu de ces à-coups entrecoupés d'ombres menaçantes. Au moins, il aurait tout laissé sortir, au moins, il aurait pu essayer d'avancer de nouveau après.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque, Drago le voyait bien, il ne voulait pas risquer de prendre un temps pour lui pendant lequel alors, il ne serait pas apte à réagir si un problème se présentait. Un temps pendant lequel alors, il ne serait pas été le Sauveur de tous les autres.

Mais Drago avait tellement envie qu'Harry comprenne que les autres ne mourraient pas tous à l'instant même où il se montrerait un peu égoïste et se laisserait aller à son propre chagrin… Harry se mettait lui-même la barre tellement haut, c'en était insupportable pour Drago, qui ne savait plus comment aider celui qu'il aimait tant.

Aller voir Caitlin fut bien plus agréable, et apaisant. La petite fille était surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir sortir à nouveau sans crainte dans le château.

Harry lui demanda malgré tout de ne pas se balader dans l'école toute seule, qu'elle soit au moins accompagnée de Dobby, ou d'un autre elfe de maison qu'elle aimait bien, enfin, de quelqu'un. Et après avoir ri et l'avoir accusé d'être trop protecteur, Caitlin promit.

Drago et Harry avaient bien vu que son apparente joie était un moyen de ne pas penser à tout ce qui la rendait triste, et ils avaient tout fait pour passer un bon moment avec elle.

En revenant dans ses appartements, Cassiopeia avait rapporté ses affaires et celles de Caitlin, et la petite fille demanda aux garçons de l'aider à décorer et arranger sa chambre à nouveau, ce qu'ils firent avec joie.

Et puis, elle voulut leur montrer ses derniers dessins, et les photos qu'elle avait prises. Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet, elle fut soudain plus triste, et ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi.

Une grande partie de ses photos ou de ses dessins reprenaient Sirius.

Sirius qui riait. Sirius qui se transformait en chien et sautait sur Remus. Sirius qui faisait l'idiot. Sirius qui embrassait Remus par surprise. Sirius qui faisait une grimace dans le dos de Severus. Sirius qui se chamaillait avec Cassiopeia.

Drago sentit le cœur d'Harry se serrer en regardant les clichés et dessins animés, tous si… vivants. Il crut qu'Harry allait craquer.

Mais Harry eut seulement un sourire triste et serra Caitlin contre lui en continuant de regarder les photos.

Il lui raconta alors des anecdotes sur Sirius. Il lui raconta comme il l'avait rencontré, il lui raconta comment il avait cru que c'était un meurtrier avant de comprendre qu'il était innocent, il lui raconta comment il l'avait libéré. Il lui parla de Buck l'hippogriffe, des oiseaux étranges qui lui rapportaient les lettres de Sirius l'an passé.

Caitlin se mit à pleurer silencieusement, et Harry la serra plus fort contre lui. Drago retint un soupir. Bien sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas craquer, Caitlin était là, il devait être fort devant elle.

Harry dut sentir ou entendre les pensées de Drago car il le regarda avec une expression d'excuse. Drago lui caressa tendrement le bras.

.

Le vendredi soir suivant, tous ceux qui le souhaitaient furent conviés aux funérailles de Sirius Black. Il avait fait son testament, et indiqué ses dernières volontés, qu'ils tinrent à respecter.

Il avait demandé à être installé dans une barque lancée sur l'eau et brûlé, comme les grands chevaliers des temps médiévaux. Mais son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, il était passé derrière le voile, et il ne restait plus rien de lui. Comme on voulut respecter ses vœux, on installa tout de même une barque décorée sur le lac de l'école, et on y déposa une statuette en bois qui représentait le chien mythologique Sirius.

Il n'y avait que quelques élèves, ceux qui l'avaient plus connus, ceux de l'Armée du Phénix, ou ceux qui avaient eu un vrai contact avec lui. Parmi l'Ordre, il n'y eut de même que ceux qui pouvaient dire avoir été son ami. Dumbledore avait demandé que le moment reste intime et personnel.

Ainsi il n'y eut pas de discours, rien de plus qu'un court instant de recueillement avant de lancer la barque.

Harry et Drago étaient venus, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Presque tous les Weasley étaient présents. Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley étaient venus aussi. Cassiopeia était là également, avec Caitlin qui l'avait demandé elle-même. La petite fille versait des larmes silencieuses et se tenait à la jeune femme, mais restait droite et digne.

Remus n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, mais Harry était sûr qu'il regardait depuis sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur cette partie du parc. Mrs Weasley sanglotait en essayant de ne pas trop troubler le silence environnant, et Mr Weasley la tenait fort contre lui. Les jumeaux avaient un air grave. Neville était venu avec Ginny, et ils se tenaient la main. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient humides mais elle ne pleurait pas. Ron avait passé un bras autour d'Hermione qui pleurait silencieusement elle aussi.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et l'agita doucement. La barque glissa sur les eaux du lac et s'éloigna lentement tandis que quelques musiciens se mettaient à jouer un air celte, doux et triste. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel en écoutant le violon et la flûte irlandaise faire lentement danser leurs notes sur les rythmes de percussions.

Lorsque la barque eut atteint le milieu du lac, Dumbledore lança quelques étincelles dans les airs. Les regards suivirent leur courbe parfaite. La barque s'enflamma et les flammes s'élevèrent. La douce mélodie se termina.

Dumbledore adressa un hochement de tête à Fred et Georges, qui sortirent des feux d'artifices préparés pour l'occasion. Dans son testament, Sirius avait exprimé son espoir que ses proches célèbreraient sa vie passée et qui il avait été, plutôt que de lui faire des funérailles uniquement marquées par sa mort.

Au premier feu tiré, les musiciens recommencèrent à jouer mais cette fois, leurs mélodies étaient des danses et airs de fête. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages, et les yeux brillèrent en souvenir de Sirius Black.

Un feu d'artifice immense éclata, et tous purent voir son buste apparaître dans le ciel. L'image s'anima et tous purent voir et entendre Sirius éclater de rire, son rire si caractéristique. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry, que seul Drago put voir.

.

Les deux garçons commençaient de retourner vers le château, quand soudain, une douleur fulgurante parcourut le bras d'Harry.

Il se crispa pour éviter de sortir un son et dut poser un genou à terre lorsque la douleur se propagea à sa cicatrice, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Drago réagit immédiatement, et tout en vérifiant que la cape les couvrait bien, il posa une main sur le bras d'Harry pour prodiguer son aide.

Lorsque la douleur diminua, Drago l'aida à se relever et ils s'éloignèrent davantage.

Une fois hors de vue, ils se débarrassèrent de la Cape qui les gênait un peu, et Harry s'assit par terre, appuyé contre un arbre. Son bras crispé contre lui, il serrait au niveau du poignet comme si cela pouvait faire partir la douleur.

Drago l'obligea à relâcher ses doigts et posa sa main sur la marque, atténuant la souffrance.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago.

- Non… répondit Harry entre ses dents.

La douleur était terrible. Ce n'était plus la première fois qu'il ressentait ainsi l'appel de Voldemort, par sa marque et par sa cicatrice, mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

- Je ne… suis pas sûr, articula-t-il ensuite.

Voyant que ce qu'il faisait l'aidait à peine, Drago décida de faire jouer les anneaux du Princeps et Socius en plus de sa magie guérisseuse. Les anneaux brillèrent à leurs doigts et Drago grimaça en sentant la douleur le gagner.

- Drago… commença Harry, voulant le faire arrêter.

- Tais-toi, le coupa tout de suite Drago. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui mais…

- Très bien. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as une idée plus claire de ce qu'il veut ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Harry pouvait à nouveau réfléchir correctement, la douleur étant considérablement diminuée grâce à Drago.

- Il appelle les Mangemorts, finit-il par dire. Il faudrait…

Et la douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

Drago et Harry laissèrent échapper un grand soupir soulagé et fatigué. Ils eurent l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau et la tension quitta leurs corps.

- Il faudrait retrouver mon père, termina Harry.

- S'il veut rejoindre Voldemort, il doit sortir de l'enceinte du château, et on sait tous les deux par quelle porte il passe. On devrait aller directement là-bas pour ne pas le manquer.

Harry acquiesça et laissa Drago l'aider à se relever. Ils avancèrent rapidement vers les grilles qui entouraient le domaine et aperçurent soudain Severus devant eux.

Ils coururent pour le rattraper.

- Attends !

Severus se retourna et fronça les sourcils en les voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? gronda-t-il sévèrement.

- Darren a senti la marque le brûler, expliqua simplement Drago.

Severus soupira.

- Il est hors de question que vous veniez.

Harry se récria avec un air épouvanté.

- Bien sûr que non, on ne vient pas ! Je… je voulais juste te voir avant que tu y ailles.

Il avait ajouté ces mots avec un peu d'hésitation. Severus regarda son fils fixement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Non… rien, répondit lentement Severus. Rentrez au château maintenant.

- Oui, oui…

Severus s'éloigna. Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Sois prudent, lança-t-il finalement, un peu hésitant.

Severus se retourna, vit qu'il semblait mal à l'aise sur quelque chose, et que Drago le regardait tristement. Alors il comprit, et revint sur ses pas.  
Il entoura Harry de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Je serai prudent, comme toujours, lui murmura-t-il.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Severus sentit qu'il avait du mal à le laisser repartir mais il le fallait et il se dégagea avant de sortir de l'enceinte et de transplaner rapidement.

Drago, derrière Harry, s'approcha de lui et glissa ses bras sur son torse pour se serrer contre lui. Posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Harry se retourna dans les bras de Drago et le regarda.

- Il va revenir, murmura Drago qui avait bien compris lui aussi ce qui troublait Harry. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il est prudent, il s'en est sorti depuis des années. Tout va bien se passer.

Le regard d'Harry se dérobait, alors Drago attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Il va revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago embrassa doucement Harry qui ferma les yeux. Le cœur de Drago se serra de le voir aussi confus et vulnérable une fois encore.

.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards, faisant leurs devoirs pour se changer les idées, quand Severus entra, enfin revenu.

Harry broyait du noir à nouveau. Drago était inquiet de le voir aussi changeant, aussi rapidement. En quelques secondes, il était passé de la vulnérabilité à la sombre dureté qu'il ne connaissait que trop ces derniers temps.

Severus vint vers Harry et lui et leur demanda de le suivre. Etonnés, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sous les regards curieux.

Severus attaqua directement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir, tous les deux. Il m'a dit de vous amener ce soir, il vous attend.

Drago déglutit.

- Il nous attend… maintenant ?

- Oui.

L'expression d'Harry s'était assombrie.

- Aucun moyen de lui répondre que je suis un gamin capricieux qui a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas bouger ce soir, j'imagine… ? grommela-t-il.

- Harry, réagit Drago, si Severus revient sans nous, Voldemort va…

- Je sais, le coupa Harry sèchement.

Drago se tut. Harry était à cran.

Il avait été à cran toute la semaine, passant d'une émotion à l'autre, d'un état d'esprit à l'autre, sans prévenir et sans régularité, sans qu'il y ait de déclencheur évident ou de moyen de prévoir.

Ce soir, entre les funérailles de Sirius, la douleur un peu plus tôt, l'inquiétude pour son père, et les commentaires qu'ils avaient surpris dans la salle commune sur Dumbledore et l'avenir de l'école, ça avait été un réel chaos émotionnel, et Drago craignait les réactions à venir. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Severus.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Drago. Bon, il faut…

- Désolé pour quoi ? l'interrompit Harry en se retournant soudain vers Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ?

Son regard était dur.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Voldemort… siffla Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils et Drago vit qu'il perdait patience. Severus comprenait qu'Harry soit dans une situation particulière et compliquée mais il était toujours lui, et il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole, surtout pour le reprendre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait comprendre quelque chose qui ne va pas être facile à accepter pour vous deux. Enfin, pour Drago au moins, parce que je commence à me demander si cela va vraiment te déranger…

Son ton était sévère. Harry détourna les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse.

Drago serra les dents. Et voilà, encore ces virements radicaux d'émotions et d'attitude. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sans se rendre compte de tout ça, Severus essaya d'exposer ce que Voldemort attendait des deux jeunes gens.

- Il veut vous voir pour aborder avec chacun d'entre vous un sujet précis, mais il veut aussi vous faire un peu parader je crois. Enfin… surtout Darren. Les Mangemorts ont beaucoup entendu parler de toi, par les Lestrange, par leurs enfants quand ils en ont à Poudlard, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… Ils sont impatients de voir si tu es aussi puissant qu'on le dit.

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Voldemort veut que je vienne et montre à tout le monde ce dont je suis capable ?

- A peu près.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi… ?

- Si tous voient à quel point tu es puissant, répondit Drago en devinant la réponse, et qu'ensuite ils voient que tu sers Voldemort, que tu places Voldemort au-dessus de toi…

Harry soupira.

- Ils seront impressionnés, et ne douteront plus de sa puissance à lui, finit-il en comprenant la raison.

- Exactement, confirma Severus. Personne ne met vraiment en doute le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avec tous les derniers évènements, il préfère s'en assurer.

Cela étonna les deux jeunes gens.

- Comment ça ? s'interrogea Drago.

- Ombrage est celle qui a réussi à piéger Dumbledore, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait d'y parvenir depuis des années, et tous les Mangemorts ont vu son armée, hommes et armes, et sa puissance de combat. Il veut absolument rasseoir sa propre puissance au-dessus de celle d'Ombrage. Il a annoncé qu'elle avait été mise hors d'état de nuire, ce soir, mais certains semblent penser qu'elle pourrait se montrer plus forte que lui.

- Et il ne supporte pas bien l'idée j'imagine… dit Harry, moqueur.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Severus.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en silence.

- Bien, il faut y aller j'imagine, on n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, se résolut Harry. Et il ne faudrait pas trop tarder, il va se demander où tu es passé…

Mais Severus ne bougea pas et regarda les deux garçons fixement.

- Il y a encore quelque chose ? demanda Drago.

- Oui.

- Oh, quelque chose qui ne va pas nous plaire… réagit Harry.

L'homme hésita avant d'exposer ce que Voldemort voulait.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que… commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. La dernière fois qu'il vous a vu, juste tous les deux, c'était chez les Lestrange. Il y a vu… _l'influence_ que tu pouvais avoir, Harry, sur Drago…

- C'est une jolie façon de tourner la réalité, railla Drago.

Mais Harry ne réagit pas, continuant de regarder son père fixement. Il commençait à deviner et n'avait pas du tout envie de penser correctement…

- Pour rejoindre son désir de montrer un Darren Prince puissant, il veut aussi montrer un Darren Prince… sombre. Dur, plein de magie noire, sans pitié.

Exposer cela semblait coûter beaucoup à Severus. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rôle, c'était de son fils dont il s'agissait là, d'Harry, du Harry qui n'aurait jamais du être capable de tourner ainsi.

Il le regarda et vit dans ses yeux las qu'il avait compris où il venait en venir. Drago n'avait pas encore réalisé.

- Plus je me montrerai fort et maître, et plus grande sera l'impression sur les Mangemorts lorsque je le placerai au-dessus de moi, prononça Harry d'une voix grave et sourde.

Severus hocha la tête. Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, où voulez-vous en venir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris que je n'ai pas ?

Harry se détourna et resta droit mais tremblant de colère. Il haïssait Voldemort, il le haïssait tellement, et il se haïssait, il se haïssait de rendre une telle situation possible.

Severus soupira et expliqua pour Drago.

- Il veut que Darren se place comme étant ton maître, finit-il enfin par avouer.

Drago pâlit.

Un bruit de verre brisé les fit sursauter.

Des morceaux de verre étaient répandus sur le sol. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna à peine vers son père.

- Je suis désolé. Je… j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même l'espace d'une seconde.

Severus secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien et nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

Drago avait les yeux fixés sur Harry qui regardait par terre.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça, articula-t-il lentement.

Severus s'inquiéta fortement. Il avait l'impression désagréable qu'Harry essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Drago était toujours très pâle, mais il s'avança vers Harry et leva une main jusqu'à sa joue.

- On n'a pas le choix.

- Drago… prononça Harry dans un souffle aux accents désespérés et suppliants qui confirmèrent les craintes de Severus.

- J'ai confiance en toi, murmura Drago avant de venir l'embrasser.

Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la détermination s'y peignait. Drago lui sourit doucement.

Ils se tournèrent vers Severus.

- Allons-y.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Parce Que Rien N'Est Terminé_****] : **

Ce titre fera partie, comme j'ai déjà pu le faire, d'une série de trois titres et de chapitres qui fonctionnent un peu ensembles. Les prochains commenceront aussi par « parce que » mais le début sous entendu de la phrase changera.

Ici, le titre fait écho au discours de Dumbledore : la guerre est encore là, Ombrage n'est pas vaincue, et Voldemort est toujours une véritable menace ; à la réflexion de Drago sur l'état d'Harry : il ne pourra rien relâcher tant que tout ne sera pas fini ; au discours d'Harry à ses amis : il y aura un temps de deuil mais il viendra lorsque tout sera terminé.

Le titre fait aussi référence au fait que même si Harry allait mieux, ce n'était pas résolu, et il retombe parce que rien n'est terminé, et même au contraire.

Le titre est là aussi pour Ombrage : elle le dit elle-même, ce n'est pas terminé pour elle, et comme elle n'est pas vaincue ou tuée, le risque existe qu'elle revienne. Et ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort et Harry n'allient momentanément que la guerre est finie pour autant.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Voldemort perçoit les ombres d'Harry (sans faire le lien avec Darren Prince, heureusement), et perçoit l'ouverture que cela lui donne du côté de l'intrigue : il avait réalisé que les choses étaient déséquilibrées quand il avait appris qu'Harry était aussi Catalyseur en plus d'être le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, mais il comprend maintenant comment il pourrait faire pencher la balance de son côté à nouveau.

Harry essaie de ne rien ressentir mais il y a trop d'émotions pour que cela reste enfouis, et après avoir éprouvé la rencontre avec Voldemort et Ombrage, il se retrouve épuisé par les combats intérieurs qui œuvrent en lui. Mais heureusement, Drago est là, pour lui, et pour une fois, c'est Drago qui peut être là pour Harry.

Seulement, tout refouler, tout garder en lui, s'empêcher de ressentir la plupart du temps, le rend instable, à cran, et inquiète vraiment Drago. On voit sortir un peu son côté Darren, sombre, loup, même lorsqu'il est Harry, on le voit devenir lunatique, passer d'une émotion à l'autre : tout se bat en lui, et rend les choses difficiles, surtout avec toutes les responsabilités qu'il porte.

J'ai donné à Sirius un enterrement que je trouve beau, noble, et auquel j'aspire aussi. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, qu'il m'a été douloureux de tuer, et je voulais lui donner une fin à sa hauteur.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Que se passera-t-il avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts ? Harry et Drago pourront-ils s'en sortir ? Que va leur demander Voldemort ?

Ombrage restera-t-elle enfermée et introuvable ? Reviendra-t-elle un jour à l'attaque ?

Comment Harry réussira-t-il à garder séparées ses deux identités face à un Voldemort de plus en plus perspicace ? Parviendra-t-il à retrouver un équilibre intérieur ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Saga _Star Wars_, Georges Lucas : on continue avec la même chose, référence à Anakin tenté par le pouvoir. Ici, Voldemort cherche plus clairement et ouvertement à le pousser, comme le futur Empereur Sith le fait avec Anakin dans les films 2 et 3 de la pré-trilogie.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **  
Intitulé [_Parce Que Ca Devient Difficile_], Harry et Drago devront résister à leur rendez-vous avec Voldemort, et s'en sortir indemne, ce qui ne sera pas facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre…


	44. Chapter 43 - ParceQueCaDevientDifficile

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Dumbledore accuse Ombrage de ses crimes et lui annoncent qu'elle sera emmenée à Azkaban avant d'être jugée, mais Ombrage fait apparaître un gadget inconnu et disparaît avec. Poudlard fête son départ malgré tout.

Voldemort et Harry se retrouvent et piègent Ombrage. Mais au lieu de la tuer, Voldemort déclare vouloir la garder en vie au cas où elle serait utile et pour occuper son armée à la chercher. Harry et lui l'enferment dans une crypte au cimetière de Little Hangleton où ils sont, et la font garder par un Sphinx, créature neutre, avant de prêter serment pour sécuriser le secret de la localisation d'Ombrage.

Cassiopeia Mint reprend les cours de Défense et emménage à nouveau avec Caitlin dans ses appartements à côté. Remus ne supporte pas la mort de Sirius et s'enferme dans sa chambre et dans un mutisme difficile pour tout le monde. L'enterrement de Sirius a lieu, tel qu'il l'aurait aimé.

Harry devient instable, à cran, lunatique. Il passe trop rapidement d'une émotion à l'autre car il cherche à tout contenir et à rester de marbre pour rester concentrer. Drago s'inquiète véritablement pour lui et espère qu'il finira enfin par laisser s'exprimer ce qu'il refoule.

Severus revient d'une réunion de Mangemorts en annonçant à Drago et Harry que Voldemort veut les voir et établir sa puissance sur ses serviteurs pour la réaffirmer, en faisant parader les deux jeunes gens. Ceux-ci se rendent près du mage noir à contrecœur.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi soir 19 avril au samedi soir 20 avril

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 43 – Parce Que Ca Devient Difficile**

.

Voldemort attendait avec impatience le retour de Severus. Il avait hâte de montrer à tous ses serviteurs le Darren Prince dont il avait eu un aperçu chez les Lestrange, et de leur montrer sa puissance.

Le couple en revanche, n'était pas ravi de revoir le jeune homme. Ils exprimaient clairement leur participation dans ce qu'il était et ne cachaient rien de la semaine qu'ils avaient fait vivre à Prince et Malefoy.

Tout le monde attendait donc de constater de la puissance sombre du jeune homme, mais ils attendaient aussi de voir s'il était bien autant dévoué à leur Maître que celui-ci le prétendait. C'était bien là le but de la manœuvre.

Voldemort n'avait aucun doute quant à l'attitude de Prince envers lui. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne lui était pas réellement entièrement asservi, mais il était certain qu'il jouerait le jeu.

Il était convaincu d'avoir lu clair en lui : Prince aimait l'idée du pouvoir, au-dessus de tous les autres, sans les responsabilités et craintes que l'on possède lorsque l'on est au sommet.

Voldemort savait donc qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part, pas pour l'instant, pas tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminée tout du moins. Il s'occuperait de cette question en temps voulu, d'autres choses plus importantes et pressantes demandaient son attention pour l'instant.

Voldemort avait entendu les Lestrange rabaisser Drago Malefoy et rappeler la situation dans laquelle ils l'avaient mis lorsqu'ils s'étaient occupés de Prince et de lui.

Il ne les avait pas contredis, il n'avait pas particulièrement rappelé que Malefoy s'était montré plus fort à la fin. Et il avait fait comprendre à Severus que c'était ce qu'il voulait voir de la part des deux garçons lorsqu'il les ramènerait.

Voldemort était conscient de la valeur du jeune Malefoy, qu'il plaçait bien au-dessus de ses parents, ou même des Lestrange. Tiré en avant par Prince, poussé par sa fierté et son éducation à laquelle il n'aimait pas faillir, contrairement à Lucius Malefoy au plus grand dégoût du mage noir, le jeune Drago possédait un réel potentiel que Voldemort voulait garder caché pour l'instant.

De plus, cela ne pouvait renforcer que la puissance de Prince, et c'était le principal pour ce soir-là. Voldemort estimait avoir le temps de révéler Drago Malefoy plus tard, et jugeait plus stratégique de ne focaliser les impressions que sur un seul à la fois.

Il fallait agir finement. S'ils voyaient tous Drago Malefoy soumis à Darren Prince, et que plus tard par la suite, ils le voyaient reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même, sans pour autant faire tomber la puissance de Prince, le fait que les deux jeunes hommes lui soient asservis ne pourrait que faire grande impression par rapport à sa propre puissance, Voldemort en était convaincu.

Severus fit transplaner avec lui les deux garçons et ils apparurent devant les grilles d'un domaine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il les fit entrer discrètement dans le manoir et les mena à un petit salon qui était désert.

- Nous sommes chez les Dolohov, leur indiqua-t-il. Attendez là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir avant de présenter Darren officiellement.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Drago avait la gorge nouée et Harry était très nerveux. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'Harry ne grimace rapidement, sous la douleur due au rapprochement de Voldemort sur son bras et à son front. Il reprit rapidement contenance et un visage indifférent.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce et les salua avec un grand sourire affreux.

- Jeune Prince, jeune Malefoy, bienvenue ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer. Severus a déjà du vous expliquer les raisons de votre venue. La plupart de mes fidèles sont dans le grand salon, nous avons eu une réunion, et je leur ai demandé de rester un peu.

Il se tourna d'abord vers Harry.

- Darren Prince, ils ne te connaissent pas encore vraiment, je voudrais que tu sois officiellement présenté à tout le monde. Et puis, que tu leur montres un peu ce dont tu es capable… ajouta Voldemort avec un rictus effrayant.

Harry haussa les épaules, jouant celui à qui tout cela est égal.

- Drago Malefoy, continua Voldemort en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui le salua en silence. Jeune homme, ton père continue de me décevoir et de ne pas faire ce que j'attends de lui, c'est bien dommage. Ta mère en revanche, remonte dans mon estime, plus Lucius y descend. Elle a enfin cessé de cacher la force et fierté de son sang Black et commence à montrer qu'elle n'est pas à oublier.

Drago ne broncha pas et se tint droit. Voldemort apprécia.

- Je sens et je sais que tu n'es pas aussi faible et soumis que le prétendent Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Mais la plupart de mes autres fidèles croient leurs paroles, et s'attendent à te voir ainsi. Je veux que Darren et toi leur montriez ce qu'ils ont envie de voir.

Les deux garçons ne purent garder leur masque d'indifférence tant la surprise était grande. Severus lui-même eut du mal à conserver son visage de marbre.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une chose pareille. Ils pensaient réellement que Voldemort voulait un Drago asservi, et voilà qu'il leur avouait clairement savoir que Drago n'était pas que ça, et vouloir jouer dessus.

Harry porta toute son attention sur le discours du mage noir, cherchant à entendre les inflexions qui lui indiqueraient qu'il se jouait d'eux. Mais la voix de Voldemort semblait dire la vérité.

- Ils se croient tous bien malins et intelligents, ils croient tout savoir, exposa le mage noir d'une voix plus grave et moins ravie. Ils prennent trop de libertés. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, jeune Prince, je les remets à leur place. Demain, avec toi jeune Malefoy, je les écrase en leur révélant qu'ils sont en réalité encore bien loin de ce que je souhaiterais.

Voldemort se détourna et regarda vers l'extérieur.

- Ils ne croient pas en les bruits qui courent sur toi, Darren, ils se moquent ouvertement de toi, Drago, et questionnent ma puissance. Ils vont comprendre à quels points ils ont été imbéciles…

Son ton s'était assourdi et glacé. Ses yeux rouges luisaient de la mort qui habitait le mage noir.

Drago retint un frisson. Harry ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Severus fut soudain prit d'une profonde inquiétude. Il crut y voir une sorte de… fascination. Et regardant plus attentivement, il fut certain d'y discerner une anticipation sauvage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Voldemort reprit son attitude habituelle, et son rictus revint sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes intelligents, vous avez compris ce que j'attends de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête.

- Bien. Je vous laisse quelques minutes, vous avez besoin de vous habiller autrement… Severus, je suis certain que tu vois ce que je peux avoir en tête.

Severus acquiesça et courba le buste sur le passage du mage noir qui quitta la pièce.

Il se releva ensuite et se tourna vers les deux garçons. Drago regardait Harry avec reproche. Ce que Severus avait lu dans les yeux de son fils, Drago l'avait entendu, ressenti, vu, bien plus nettement.

Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'en discuter et Harry évitait délibérément le regard insistant de son compagnon.

- Drago, tu ne vas pas aimer, mais… commença Severus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le choix, et puis, j'aime bien l'idée de tous les duper. C'est très manipulateur et Serpentard, finit-il avec un rictus menaçant.

Severus invoqua alors des vêtements et accessoires. Drago ne put s'empêcher, malgré son assurance précédente, de pâlir et déglutir en les découvrant.

- Mes parents sont dans la salle, murmura-t-il, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Severus.

Drago soupira.

- Il le faut… marmonna-t-il.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'Harry réfléchissait et se tourna vers lui.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je me disais que nous pourrions quand même les impressionner même si tu es dans cette… tenue et situation. Tout dépendra de l'attitude, en réalité.

- Comment ça ? s'interrogea Severus.

- Il faut qu'ils te voient soumis à moi, c'est ce que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais nous pouvons quand même les éblouir.

Harry avait du mal à expliquer alors il essaya de partager mentalement ses visions et idées avec Drago. Severus vit alors le jeune Malefoy sourire de satisfaction, et se sentit un peu rassuré.

Le jeune homme prit les vêtements et accessoires et alla dans la petite pièce adjacente pour se changer. Harry se tourna vers son père.

- Et pour moi ? Il y a une tenue particulière ? demanda-t-il.

Severus fit apparaître de nouveaux vêtements. Ils étaient un peu comme ceux que Lancelot avait donnés au jeune homme, dans le style aristocrate des siècles passés, possédant une grande finesse et élégance, mais posant un sentiment de pouvoir. Severus se détourna pour laisser Harry se changer.

Peu de temps après, un sifflement appréciateur se fit entendre. Harry se tourna vers Drago qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et de le découvrir dans sa tenue princière.

Drago vit alors le regard d'Harry changer tandis qu'il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Drago avait revêtu les vêtements de cuir noir qui exprimaient assez clairement la condition que Voldemort leur avait imposée, mais Harry sentit que cela lui faisait… de l'effet.

Ils étaient moulants bien sûr. Sa peau était entièrement recouverte sur toute la partie basse de son corps. En revanche ses bras étaient nus, et une partie de son torse était également dénudée. Une chaîne argentée décrivait une courbe sur sa poitrine, attachée au vêtement mais passant sur la peau au milieu.

A ses poignets étaient posés des larges bracelets de cuir. Drago avait renforcé le tout par un maquillage sombre sur ses yeux. A la main, il tenait le collier de même matière que tout le reste, touche finale de l'ensemble, et symbole de tout son sens.

Mais cette fois, l'ensemble ne l'asservissait pas. Cette fois, il jouait avec. Il s'en moquait, il s'en amusait. Il le revêtait pour mieux manipuler celui qui le lui imposait.

Harry s'avança vers lui, ses yeux ne semblant pouvoir se détacher de son corps, et Drago se sentit particulièrement flatté. Harry n'était pas à critiquer non plus… Il avait véritablement l'allure d'un prince puissant et… à craindre.

Surtout lorsque ses yeux brillaient de cette manière… Drago entendit le loup en Harry émettre un grondement sourd, de contentement, de pouvoir, de… possession ?

Le bras d'Harry s'avança si vite que Drago sursauta. Il se sentit attiré contre Harry qui l'embrassa avec passion. Il répondit aussitôt et rendit tout autant.  
Severus eut un moment d'immobilité et de silence en les regardant.

Ils rayonnaient. En se prêtant au jeu du mage noir, en se prêtant à son jeu tout en se jouant de lui, encore, ils rayonnaient de la puissance qui les animait. Si un jour ils décidaient tous les deux de conquérir le monde, ensembles, Severus ne pensait pas que quiconque puisse les arrêter.

Un bruissement derrière lui, le fit se retourner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui intima le silence, et Severus remarqua avec crainte la lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux tandis qu'il observait les deux jeunes gens.

Harry sépara ses lèvres de Drago. Drago leva la main et lui tendit le collier qu'il tenait toujours. Harry le prit délicatement et le regarda. Il releva les yeux et ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Ceux de Drago brillaient et n'étaient teintés d'aucune crainte. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la fit s'approcher de sa gorge.

Brusquement, Harry avança son visage à nouveau et sa main en même temps. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément tandis que le collier se refermait sur le cou de Drago.

Ils se séparèrent. Ils se rendirent compte de la présence du mage noir mais cela ne sembla pas les affecter. Harry fit apparaître une chaîne d'argent au collier de Drago et attacha l'autre extrémité à sa ceinture. Passant son bras autour de son amour dans un geste possessif, il avança avec son compagnon vers Voldemort et Severus. Drago glissa son bras dans le dos d'Harry.

Le mage noir les regarda avec satisfaction. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il trouvait ça bien mieux encore…

.

Dans le grand salon, les conversations allaient bon train. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu depuis de longues minutes et ils se demandaient s'ils pouvaient partir ou non.

Du mouvement aux grandes portes attira leur attention.

Lord Voldemort entra et traversa la salle en conquérant. Il s'assit sur son trône, installé pour l'occasion. Les Mangemorts tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers les portes en entendant arriver quelqu'un d'autre.

Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.  
Si le jeune Malefoy avait une tenue qui ne laissait pas de place au doute, son attitude, sa façon de marcher et de regarder avec hauteur, mépris, et assurance, montraient qu'il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Darren Prince à côté de lui dégageait une aura de pouvoir impressionnante. Son regard était sombre et sa démarche assurée, menaçante. Prédatrice. Une teinte de quelque chose de sauvage le rendait plus impressionnant encore. Son ascendance noble, même royale, ne laissait aucun doute. Il était clair qu'il était quelqu'un à ne pas contredire, et sur le chemin duquel il ne fallait pas se trouver.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la salle. Et alors que leur puissance était établie et rendue incontestable, et alors que tous commençaient à questionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau, Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy vinrent s'agenouiller devant lui.

La mise en scène était évidente, discernable, reconnaissable.

Elle eut un effet considérable.

.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que les conversations reprennent.  
Darren et Drago étaient restés près du trône du mage noir et discutaient avec Severus Rogue, le plus fidèle Mangemort et serviteur de Lord Voldemort.

Celui-parlait avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Lui et sa femme ne l'avaient jamais renié, même lorsqu'on le disait mort, ils étaient les seuls qui avaient réellement crus en son retour, et avec le Mangemort, la présence de Bellatrix planait autour d'eux malgré son absence.

Ils formaient un tableau terrifiant. Avec un tel pouvoir en place, plus personne ne pensait à une quelconque insubordination. Avec un tel pouvoir en place, personne ne pensait que la défaite fût possible.

Personne ne voyait comment leurs adversaires pourraient les faire tomber.

.

Narcissa s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes. Elle regardait Drago sans dégoût dans ses yeux, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les yeux de son père. Dégoût accompagné de jalousie et d'amertume.

Drago s'en moquait. Son père ne savait rien, n'avait rien compris. Sa mère en revanche le regardait avec admiration.

- Bonsoir Drago, bonsoir Darren, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune Prince.

Darren la salua silencieusement et reprit sa conversation avec son père, laissant Drago parler avec sa mère. Il ne le tenait plus mais la chaîne était toujours bien là. Narcissa eut quelques secondes d'arrêt dessus avant de regarder son fils dans les yeux à nouveau.

Elle lui sourit maternellement.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, lui répondit-il.

- Nous avons su, pour Dolores Ombrage, et le retour de Dumbledore, dit-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'intérêt.

- Poudlard est redevenu une école, je pense que c'est mieux. Nous avions des privilèges avec Ombrage mais ce n'est pas à cause de Dumbledore que nous allons perdre notre influence. Et elle devenait vraiment difficile à supporter, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace qui fit sourire sa mère.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de sujets sans importance, de l'école et des examens.

Ils s'interrompirent lorsque Voldemort se leva, et imposa le silence par sa seule influence.

- Je me retire, déclara-t-il. Si vous continuez votre petite soirée, ne me dérangez pas. Personne n'est indispensable, et ma tranquillité m'est plus précieuse que vos vies.

Personne ne broncha.

- Jeune Prince, suis-moi, ordonna le mage noir.

Harry se tourna vers lui, avec un air interrogateur, et Voldemort put deviner sa question.

- Le jeune Malefoy reste ici.

Drago se tendit immédiatement. Tant qu'Harry était autour, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais si lui et Voldemort quittaient la salle, il doutait de rester bien en sécurité…

Voldemort dut sentir leur réticence car il ajouta.

- Jeune Prince, ton cher et tendre ne risque rien. Severus, garde un œil sur lui.

Severus s'inclina.

- Maintenant, suis-moi, conclut le mage noir sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Harry carra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien. Il détacha la chaîne qui était à sa ceinture et la fit disparaître. Il regarda fixement l'assemblée, son regard sombre, et son aura de pouvoir déployée autour de lui. Tout le monde comprit le message. Drago et lui échangèrent une pensée pour se rassurer et Harry suivit Voldemort.

Le mage noir traversa la salle et les Mangemorts se courbèrent sur son passage. Harry vit avec satisfaction qu'ils ne se relevaient pas, attendant qu'il passe à son tour. Les portes se refermèrent à grand bruit derrière eux. Tout le monde eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

.

Harry suivit Voldemort dans le petit salon. Le mage noir servit deux verres et s'installa sur un canapé en faisant signe au jeune homme de s'assoir à son tour.

- Jeune Prince, je voulais aborder plusieurs points avec toi. Où en es-tu avec la petite mission que je t'ai confiée ? As-tu pu approcher ta famille et l'héritage ?

Harry avait un peu oublié pourquoi il était allé voir ses cousins en premier lieu, et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner rapidement. Impassible, il répondit, très maître de lui, remerciant le ciel de ne plus être aussi transparent et facile à déchiffrer qu'auparavant…

- Je leur ai rendu visite et j'ai réussi à voir le trésor que vous convoitez. Malheureusement, ils refusent catégoriquement de me laisser y avoir accès…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te donneraient ce qu'ils possèdent si facilement. Tu as vu ce dont il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? Décris-moi. Je n'ai que des récits et rumeurs, et Zabini a beau avoir épousé l'une des sœurs, il n'a jamais réussi à approcher ce que je veux…

- Ils ont une protection qui ne laisse passer que ceux de la lignée, prétendit Harry.

- Oui, je me doutais de cela, répondit Voldemort, pensif.

- Il y a bien une série de pierres extrêmement précieuses, mais elles sont fixées dans de la roche, continua Harry en enjolivant un peu. Il faudrait un peu de temps, seul, dans la pièce où elles sont gardées, pour en extraire au moins une.

- As-tu un plan pour y parvenir ?

- Blaise Zabini connait l'endroit mieux que moi, je pensais l'emmener avec moi une nuit, pour entrer en douce. Drago viendrait aussi évidemment, et je pensais prendre Théodore Nott également, pour faire le guet et neutraliser les éventuels systèmes de sécurité. Blaise et Théodore aident plus discrètement mais très efficacement au sein de Poudlard.

Voldemort ne fit aucune remarque sur Blaise et Théodore.

Depuis quelques temps, il leur laissait le bénéfice du doute, malgré les rapports qui indiquaient leur fréquentation des fidèles de Potter. Darren lui assurait régulièrement qu'ils faisaient des choses pour lui et qu'ils ne faisaient que servir le mage noir, et Voldemort le croyait sur parole.

- C'est bien, conclut-il. J'approuve ton plan et j'attends d'en entendre des nouvelles… Quand penses-tu pouvoir réaliser une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je souhaitais endormir leur méfiance d'abord en leur rendant visite plusieurs fois, ce qui permettrait aussi de mieux repérer les lieux.

- Très bien. J'attends un compte rendu dès que tu auras pu avancer sur la question.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête. Il avait réussi à éviter les « maître » ou « mon seigneur » dans toute cette petite conversation, il était assez fier de lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu réussir à prononcer ses mots sans se trahir…

- Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait dans ses pensées. Harry attendit sans risquer de l'interrompre.

- Que penses-tu de Potter ? demanda soudain le mage noir.

- Potter ? répondit Harry avec surprise.

- Oui, Potter, Harry Potter. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas personnellement non…

- L'as-tu déjà vu ?

Harry hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

Il savait que Severus avait dit à Voldemort que, lors des batailles ou évènements de Mangemorts, Darren s'y glissait, tout aussi masqué que les autres, ce qui expliquait ses absences à Poudlard.

Ils avaient cherché un moment avant de trouver cette raison, puisqu'Harry était effectivement absent chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'extérieur… Et il fallait justifier qu'on ne voyait jamais Darren Prince parmi les Mangemorts.

Alors ils avaient trouvé une excuse : Darren Prince préférait se battre au milieu des autres pour le moment, et ne pas révéler ses aptitudes, ni être traité différemment lors des combats. Pour l'instant.

- De loin seulement. Au Département des Mystères, dit Harry finalement.

- Est-ce que tu as pu l'observer ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion… répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi me demander ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr… murmura Voldemort.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il pressentait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, il sentait que le mage noir avait quelque chose en tête… à propos de lui ! Et qu'il pouvait peut-être en parler à Darren… enfin, à lui, donc. Et alors il saurait…

.

Harry sursauta et son pouvoir se déploya instinctivement autour de lui.

_Drago ! _

Voldemort se retourna lentement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il tranquillement en jouant l'ignorance.

Harry comprit.

- Qu'avez-vous laissé se passer dans la salle ? interrogea-t-il avec force.

Voldemort le regarda fixement et légèrement menaçant, pour lui rappeler à qui il parlait.

Harry avança à grands pas vers la sortie. La porte se referma brusquement devant lui.

- Vous m'avez retenu consciemment ici le temps que vos Mangemorts s'en prennent à lui ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

- Fais attention, jeune Prince… Et oui, j'attendais de te voir réagir, je cherchais une confirmation.

- Etes-vous satisfait ? demanda Harry avec insolence.

Son poignet le brûla furtivement, et il grimaça sous la douleur qui disparut rapidement. Il s'obligea à respirer plus calmement.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il se fichait complètement de ce que Voldemort voulait vérifier. Il fallait que Voldemort le laisse rejoindre Drago.

_Oh, il savait que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de venir, il savait que…_

- Vas-y.

Harry attendit à peine la fin de l'autorisation du mage noir pour ouvrir la porte et se ruer hors de la pièce. Voldemort, un rictus sur ses lèvres, le suivit rapidement. Il ne fallait pas manquer le spectacle qu'il avait lui-même orchestré…

.

Drago discutait tranquillement avec sa mère, quand, quelques minutes après le départ du mage noir et d'Harry, des Mangemorts s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils ne semblaient pas très amicaux mais Drago ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il leur jeta uniquement un regard méprisant et continua sa conversation.

Cela ne parut pas leur plaire.

- Malefoy, ne nous prends pas de haut, lança l'un, c'est malpoli… Ton maître ne t'a pas appris à baisser les yeux ?

Drago lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis plus tard, va-t-en maintenant avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras, répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

L'homme n'apprécia pas vraiment.

- Tu vas apprendre à respecter ceux qui te sont supérieurs ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il leva le bras. Drago était prêt à se défendre, mais le bras fut retenu. Severus était intervenu.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-il calmement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

L'homme éclata de rire, interrompant Severus.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au contraire très satisfait… car il nous l'a lui-même demandé !

Drago pâlit mais resta droit et fier. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Il savait bien que Voldemort voulait le voir soumis à Darren Prince, mais il y avait des limites aux rôles à jouer, et il ne le jouerait pas sans la présence d'Harry pour veiller à ce que rien de grave n'arrive.

Et en son absence, il allait montrer qu'il était capable de se défendre seul.  
L'homme se dégagea de la poigne de Severus qui ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Les acolytes s'avancèrent.

Le reste de la salle résonnait des chuchotements de tous les autres qui ne se gênaient pas pour commenter et essayer de prédire ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Pousses-toi, Rogue, tu interfères avec les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il perde sa crédulité envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Severus ne répliqua rien et garda son air impassible mais attentif sans s'écarter. Drago vit sa mère avancer d'un pas pour être à sa hauteur, une expression de défi sur son visage. Cela le troubla.

- Oh, Narcissa… parla un autre homme sur un ton condescendant que Drago n'apprécia pas du tout. Ne fais pas l'idiote et va plus loin.

Elle le toisa fixement avec la force et la fierté des Black.

- Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer, déclara soudain l'homme qui avait commencé la situation.

Il fit quelques gestes rapides à l'adresse de ses acolytes et soudain, Narcissa et Severus furent écartés de force et retenus à distance. Drago se tint sur ses gardes.

- Je t'ai dit de baisser les yeux ! gronda l'homme en levant le bras à nouveau.

Cette fois, Drago dut s'en défendre seul. Il esquiva. Au deuxième coup lancé contre lui, il dut reculer… et se retrouva acculé au mur qui était juste derrière.

Cela sembla fortement amuser l'homme qui ricanait.

- Tu n'as pas appris non plus à recevoir des coups ? Mais que fait donc ton maître avec toi ?!

Lorsque son bras partit une fois de plus, Drago, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put l'éviter, et il grimaça en sentant le poing s'enfoncer dans sa joue.  
Mais il ne tomba pas, et il se redressa immédiatement, de la colère dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça… murmura l'homme.

Se tournant vers le reste de la salle, il s'exclama :

- Voyez donc ça, Darren Prince est très doué pour impressionné la galerie, mais pas capable d'apprendre les bonnes manières à son esclave…

- Je ne suis pas un esclave, articula Drago entre ses dents.

Et, sa force intérieure davantage déployée, il avança et frappa l'homme, qui recula sous l'assaut.

Mais le Mangemort était de grande taille et plus fort que Drago et il se reprit et repoussa le jeune homme avec violence.

Drago tomba à terre. L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais et se baissa. Il agrippa le collier que Drago avait au cou et redressa le jeune homme jusqu'à le soulever, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Leçon numéro un, tu dois baisser les yeux, murmura l'homme sur un ton terrifiant.

Son bras libre vint frapper Drago à nouveau. Les mains du jeune homme essayaient de faire lâcher la poigne de l'homme sur le collier, mais il le tenait fermement.

- Leçon numéro deux, tu ne dois pas éviter les coups.

Un coup de nouveau. Drago sentit du sang couler sur sa joue. Son pied frappa la jambe de l'homme qui grimaça mais ne le lâcha pas.

- Leçon numéro trois, tu ne dois pas répondre…

Drago ne put s'en empêcher. Sachant qu'un nouveau coup allait venir, il ferma les yeux. Le coup n'arriva jamais.

- Lâche – mon – fils…

Drago ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Et son regard interloqué et plein d'incompréhension se posa sur son père.

Lucius Malefoy regardait avec une colère sourde et glacée le Mangemort qui tenait Drago. L'homme ricana, mais Drago vit de l'effroi passer dans ses yeux. Lui-même n'était pas très rassuré.

Son père ne l'avait jamais maltraité, mais, enfant, il avait toujours eu une peur bleue de ses colères lorsqu'elles étaient dirigées contre lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus été réellement effrayé par son père, celui-ci n'ayant rien fait pour susciter quoi que ce soit de cet ordre… jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je ne le répèterai pas, dit Lucius Malefoy sur un ton glacial.

L'homme reprit contenance et se redressa face à lui.

- Tu n'es plus rien, Malefoy, tu ne vaux rien, ton temps est terminé ! cracha-t-il avec haine.

Drago comprit alors que l'homme devait avoir un fort ressentiment contre son père et qu'il avait du chercher à se venger sur lui à la place, profitant de l'occasion.

L'homme le jeta en arrière, et Drago heurta le mur avec douleur. Sa mère se dégagea des hommes qui l'empêchaient d'intervenir et se précipita à ses côtés.

Il releva la tête, et vit son père et le Mangemort se faire face, des ondes de haine passant de l'un à l'autre.

Profitant de l'inattention soudaine sur sa personne, il chercha à retrouver Harry. Où était-il donc ?!

_Oh_. Voldemort. Voldemort l'avait retenu. Voldemort avait tout orchestré. Bien sûr. Mais il arrivait maintenant. Tout allait bien aller.

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'approcher de mon fils… gronda Lucius Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! répliqua l'homme d'une voix forte et pleine de rage. Je n'ai ni peur de toi ni de Darren Prince !

Une réponse résonna derrière eux.

- Et bien tu devrais…

Tout le monde tourna la tête en entendant une voix s'imposer. Ils frissonnèrent. Certains reculèrent d'un pas.

Darren Prince avança dans la salle, une aura noire et terrifiante autour de lui. Le Mangemort ne plia pas. Le loup d'Harry se délecta de la peur qu'il sentait s'émaner tout de même de lui.

- Qui t'a permis de toucher à ce qui est mien, gronda sourdement Darren.

- Tu n'es rien, tu impressionnes avec tes petits tours, mais tu n'es rien, tu ne peux rien me faire, Darren Prince, cracha l'homme avec mépris. Si tu…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain de frayeur et de panique. Sa bouche bougeait mais seuls des sons étranglés en sortaient. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge.  
Personne n'osait émettre un son ou faire un mouvement.

- Leçon numéro un… murmura Darren, sa voix toujours un grondement sourd et furieux. Personne, Personne, ne touche à Drago Malefoy sans ma permission… Il est mien et je ne tolère pas que l'on porte la main sur ce qui est à moi…

Harry avança d'un pas. L'homme tomba à terre en grimaçant de douleur.

Il semblait évident que s'il avait pu émettre un seul son, on l'aurait entendu hurler. Le silence était plus effrayant encore.

La pression douloureuse cessa sur l'homme à genoux.

- Leçon numéro deux… continua Darren sur le même ton. Personne ne me met en doute. Douter de ma puissance, c'est en subir les frais…

Harry avança d'un pas. L'homme se tordit à terre.

Drago déglutit. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il tremblait. Il se rendit compte… qu'en cet instant, en cet instant là… il avait peur d'Harry.

- Leçon numéro trois… termina Darren d'une voix à peine prononcée mais que chacun put pourtant entendre distinctement. J'aime rajouter un avertissement.

Une voix grondante et teintée de sang.

Harry se baissa légèrement et articula, sur le même ton très bas :

- Et mes avertissements sont uniques… et douloureux.

Il se redressa. L'homme hurla.

Harry se tourna vers Voldemort, qui, adossé à la porte d'entrée, se réjouissait.

- Avez-vous été assez diverti ? demanda Darren, d'une voix plus neutre mais toujours grondante et sourde.

- Cela a même dépassé mes attentes, répondit Voldemort, son regard rouge et brillant d'une lueur sauvage.

L'homme cessa de hurler et perdit connaissance.

Harry se retourna vers Drago et ignora la peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda fixement. Drago voulut lui rendre son regard, mais ne put le tenir, et il baissa les yeux.

Harry se tourna vers Narcissa et lui demanda d'une voix neutre.

- Etes-vous blessée ?

- N… non… murmura-t-elle en se relevant d'elle-même.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Lucius Malefoy.

- Vous êtes intervenu, dit-il.

C'était une constatation mais Lucius crut discerner une appréciation derrière la neutralité du ton employé par le jeune homme. Il fut un peu agacé de voir la hiérarchie inversée ainsi au sujet de son fils, mais jugea bien préférable de ne rien en laisser paraître, et se rapprocha de son épouse tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers Severus. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'échanger un regard lourd de sens durant quelques secondes.

Harry reposa les yeux sur Drago qui n'avait pas bougé. Un léger mouvement de sa baguette fit réapparaître la chaîne d'argent au collier de Drago. Harry fixa de nouveau l'autre extrémité à sa ceinture.

Il se tourna alors vers Voldemort.

- Nous allons prendre congé… déclara-t-il.

- Pas si vite, jeune Prince, le contredit Voldemort.

Harry dut prendre sur lui avec force pour le pas réagir ouvertement. Il sentit l'esprit de Drago s'approcher du sien pour l'aider à rester maître de lui. Il sentit la crainte de son compagnon. Il choisit encore de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il fallait rester concentré.

- J'avais un sujet à aborder avec le jeune Malefoy…

- Très bien, concéda Harry.

Il savait qu'insister ne mènerait à rien s'ils voulaient sortir de là tous les deux vivants et entiers, alors il suivit Voldemort de nouveau, cette fois Drago avec lui.

Les portes se refermèrent et Severus laissa échapper un long soupir. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard plein d'inquiétude de Narcissa. Le couple Malefoy s'éclipsa discrètement avec Severus, personne ne faisant attention à eux.

Tout le monde chercha à quitter le Manoir. Le plus rapidement possible. En quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus que Dolohov, à qui appartenaient les lieux, et le Mangemort inconscient à terre, les traits toujours déformés par la douleur.

.

Severus, Lucius et Narcissa attendaient dans le vestibule. Ils ne voulaient pas repartir sans voir leurs fils au moins quelques minutes.

- Je suis désolé, dit Severus après un long silence.

- Rien n'était de ta faute, répondit Narcissa avec une esquisse d'un triste sourire.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a délibérément cherché à ce que quelqu'un provoque Darren Prince, pour que tous voient de façon très efficace sa puissance… dit Lucius avec un air sombre.

Severus n'ajouta rien.

- Severus, reprit Lucius Malefoy, est-ce que… est-ce que Drago… est en sécurité ? Je ne veux pas te faire l'insulte d'accuser ton neveu de quoi que ce soit mais…

Severus soupira.

- Je comprends tout à fait ton sentiment, Lucius. En revanche je suis absolument certain que ton fils ne risque rien, pas avec mon neveu, tu vois comment il réagit quand quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Mais… il est vrai que Darren…

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase. Narcissa, qui savait que Severus se souciait réellement du jeune homme, et qui savait qu'il en était le père plus que le lointain parent, comprenait sa réelle inquiétude.

Darren Prince avait été effrayant ce soir-là et elle avait vu une lueur de crainte passer dans les yeux de Drago. Elle savait que Severus l'avait vue aussi.

Lucius prit la parole.

- Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que Prince est l'héritier de Serpentard désigné pour le Rituel puisque lui-même ne l'est pas. Mais malgré cela, je n'ai jamais vu autant de pouvoir sombre émaner d'une personne, pas même de notre Maître, et Darren Prince n'est encore qu'un gamin ! Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, sur son passé, ses parents, quelque chose qui expliquerait ça ?

Oh, Severus avait de nombreuses réponses, mais malheureusement pas la liberté de les exprimer à voix haute. Alors il secoua la tête.

Narcissa soudain laissa échapper un sanglot. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et Lucius s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

Severus les regarda… et comprit qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius lui lança un regard vide et Narcissa échappa un autre sanglot. Severus attendit, et son ami finit par parler.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une nouvelle mission pour Drago. Mais je ne sais pas comment Drago va s'en sortir pour la réussir… Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Severus pâlit. Voldemort lui avait parlé de quelque chose qu'il voulait être fait. Severus venait juste de comprendre qu'il allait ordonner à Drago de l'accomplir.

Et connaissant la réalité de la situation et des allégeances de Drago, il était sérieusement inquiet de l'issue que tout cela allait prendre…

.

La main de Voldemort claqua sur la table.

- Cela suffit, jeune Prince ! Je n'écouterai pas plus longtemps ton impertinence ! Tais-toi et accepte mes ordres à l'instant, ou je te ferai regretter ton insubordination !

Harry se tut mais continua de foudroyer du regard le mage noir. Voldemort avait annoncé à Drago et lui ce qu'il attendait du jeune Malefoy et Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'argumenter contre. Il était hors de question que Drago fasse une chose pareille !

- Ajoute encore une seule chose qui ne me plairait pas et tu goûteras toi aussi au Doloris. Tu n'es pas une exception lorsqu'il s'agit de m'obéir, continua Voldemort sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Et je te préviens : c'est une mission pour le jeune Malefoy, pas pour toi !

Harry serra les poings.

- Si j'apprends que tu l'as effectuée à sa place, non seulement je te le ferai regretter directement, mais je te ferai apprendre à regarder ton cher et tendre se tordre de douleur devant toi sans que tu aies la possibilité de l'empêcher ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Drago tremblait comme une feuille, terrifié par la colère réelle du mage noir, par ses menaces, mais surtout par la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Et il était toujours sous les effets de la peur qui l'avait prise lorsqu'Harry était entré dans le grand salon et avait fait hurler le Mangemort sans broncher.

Harry contenait difficilement sa rage et sa haine. Ce que demandait le mage noir aurait de toute façon été impossible pour Drago même s'ils lui avaient été véritablement fidèles.

- Cette mission est un honneur pour Drago, reprit Voldemort. Severus m'a expliqué qu'il avait réussi à extirper d'Ombrage l'information sur la détention de Dumbledore, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de me la transmettre avant que l'Ordre et ces satanés gamins ne foncent au Ministère…

C'était ce dont ils avaient convenu, Severus, Drago, et Harry. Voldemort devait croire que les jeunes de Poudlard avaient réussi à mettre Ombrage sur écoute, et que Drago l'avait convaincue de lui parler.

Ainsi ils avaient entendus lorsqu'elle avait dévoilé le lieu où elle retenait Dumbledore et s'étaient dépêchés de s'y rendre avec l'Ordre, avant que Drago n'ait eut le temps de prévenir le mage noir. C'était la meilleure explication qu'ils avaient trouvée pour que Voldemort ne s'énerve pas contre Drago pour ne pas avoir trouvé à temps.

- Je voulais donc te récompenser, Drago, pour avoir quand même accompli ce que je t'avais demandé, continua Voldemort en s'adressant de nouveau directement au jeune homme.

- En quoi… commença Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Et te donner l'occasion de continuer de faire tes preuves, l'interrompit le mage noir en l'ignorant mais en le regardant fixement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Aucun Mangemort ne te remettra en cause si tu réussi cette fois encore. Pour l'instant, ils ne te feront rien, mais ce sera par peur de Prince, pas parce qu'ils auront peurs de toi.

Drago avait relevé la tête. Il comprenait ce que voulait le mage noir et trouvait ses intentions surprenantes et inattendues. Harry lui-même était soudain moins en colère, distrait par les paroles de Voldemort.

Il leur semblait évident qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'autre en tête, un plan, quelque chose. Pourquoi autrement le mage noir aurait-il ainsi envie de les faire monter en puissance et hiérarchie, eux qui n'étaient pas encore véritablement des adultes, qui n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, qui…

Ils ne comprenaient pas, et c'était extrêmement déstabilisant.

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Jeune Prince, tu as de quoi t'occuper aussi, j'attends des comptes-rendus de vos avancées, et Severus me tiendra également au courant. Et Prince, je ne veux plus avoir à te rappeler que ma patience à des limites.

Harry serra les dents et retint sa fierté, et s'inclina. Il se redressa rapidement et quitta la pièce, entraînant Drago avec lui.

Voldemort les regarda s'éloigner, très content de lui. Darren Prince était encore en son pouvoir, il n'était encore qu'un gamin, et élever la voix et faire des menaces était pour l'instant encore suffisant pour le remettre à sa place.

Il allait peut-être falloir aller jusqu'à l'exécution de certaines menaces avant que tout ne se termine, le jeune homme n'aimait pas obéir et Voldemort voyait qu'il avait surtout envie de faire ce qui lui chantait.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait comment en garder le contrôle pour le moment, et aurait le temps de penser à la suite lorsqu'elle arriverait.

Voldemort était également extrêmement satisfait du jeune Malefoy. Et bien sûr, il avait trouvé le déploiement de pouvoir de Darren Prince particulièrement divertissant…

.

Severus, Narcissa, et Lucius sursautèrent en entendant la porte du vestibule s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant passer un Darren Prince plus sombre que jamais et un Drago effrayé et mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un moment de silence lourd et gêné. Severus regardait Harry avec insistance, essayant visiblement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait. Le couple Malefoy s'approcha de leur fils et Severus continua ses regards insistants en les posant sur eux aussi.

L'expression d'Harry s'éclaira tandis qu'il comprenait enfin.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la chaîne mais aussi le collier. Drago sursauta et Harry lui caressa doucement la joue avant de s'éloigner pour le laisser avec ses parents et aller lui-même avec son père.

Narcissa se sentit rassurée. Le geste avait été tendre. Drago ne risquait rien avec Darren Prince.

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et évita le regard de son père.

- Ne parlons pas ici, articula-t-il silencieusement, et Severus acquiesça.

Harry se retournait déjà, et mu par son inquiétude et par un instinct paternel, Severus s'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas. Une seconde passa, et Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son père.

Narcissa regardait Drago comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre, mais il ne s'en apercevait pas, trop occupé à regarder son père avec incompréhension et questionnement. Lucius s'était redonné contenance et indifférence apparente.

Drago hésita un long moment avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche, voulant lui demander, lui demander pourquoi il était intervenu, pourquoi il avait passé des années à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se souciait pas de lui comme un père se soucie d'un fils, pourquoi laisser paraître que ce n'était peut-être pas la vérité, pourquoi…

Drago referma la bouche et ne posa aucune question. Narcissa soupira discrètement, triste de cette relation si compliquée entre son mari et son fils.

Elle brisa le silence en s'inquiétant de son fils, de son état, de l'égratignure qu'il avait à la joue. Drago la laissa faire, appréciant silencieusement son affection.

Harry et Severus se rapprochèrent.

- Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard, dit Severus.

Drago hocha la tête et sa mère l'embrassa et l'étreignit avant de le laisser partir. Drago jeta un dernier regard vers son père, qui resta immobile et impassible.

Une fois à Poudlard, ils rentrèrent rapidement et en silence au château.  
Severus leur proposa de venir dans ses appartements pour parler mais Harry refusa pour Drago et lui. Drago hocha la tête pour indiquer à Severus qu'il était d'accord, et Severus leur fit promettre de venir le lendemain dans la journée.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonsoir et se séparèrent.

.

Dès que Severus fut hors de vue, Harry plaqua violemment Drago contre le mur. Drago sentit ses lèvres prendre les siennes sans délicatesse, et ses mains le maintenir acculé.

Il ne le repoussa pas, mais eut un peu de mal à répondre à l'assaut. Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier et ses lèvres vinrent soudain mordre la peau de son cou, là où il y avait déjà une marque.

Drago se mordit les lèvres, surpris par la douleur qu'il n'attendait pas.

- Allons… allons dans la chambre… articula-t-il difficilement.

Il ne voulait pas que quiconque les surprenne. Ils étaient toujours dans la tenue que Voldemort avait voulue pour eux et Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le voit ainsi.

Il sentait bien qu'Harry ne l'entendait pas, et il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui-même si Harry ne prenait pas une seconde pour se calmer.

- Darren ! essaya encore Drago.

Harry gronda pour toute réponse et revint sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de protester à nouveau.

"_Harry ! Arrête, s'il te plaît !_"

Harry se recula soudain, mais Drago ne fut pas rassuré pour autant en voyant ses yeux toujours aussi sombres et pleins d'une lueur de désir qui n'était pas de très bon augure.

Il attrapa Drago et l'entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs jusqu'à une ouverture sur leur passage secret qui traversait le château. Harry y fit entrer Drago et la porte masquée était à peine refermée qu'il le plaquait de nouveau contre le mur et capturait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans une passion sauvage.

Drago gémit, mais pas de plaisir. Il avait espéré qu'Harry s'arrête et qu'il aurait eu le temps de rentrer au dortoir pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais il avait oublié qu'il y avait plus près pour se mettre à l'abri des regards.

Il essaya de repousser Harry, mais celui-ci était plus fort que lui déjà naturellement, alors en cet instant, il était impossible de l'écarter assez pour échapper à son emprise.

Mécontent de le voir se débattre autant, Harry gronda de nouveau et attrapa les mains de Drago pour les faire passer dans son dos, et les bloquer ainsi par la pression sur son corps contre le mur.

Drago commençait à avoir sérieusement peur pour lui, Harry avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

Et il commençait à comprendre que plus il se débattait, plus le loup prédateur en Harry était excité, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus intelligent de ne plus bouger et que ça aurait sûrement eu plus de chances de faire réagir Harry mais…

Drago se mordit les lèvres quand, sans prévenir, Harry ouvrit son pantalon et attrapa son sexe. Le plaisir monta et Drago se détesta pour en éprouver alors qu'il était dans une telle situation. Harry mordit sa marque dans son cou et Drago gémit, de douleur cette fois, et soudain, de plaisir.

En quelques secondes, Drago fut incapable de penser correctement. Harry faisait alterner plaisir et douleur, passant de l'un à l'autre sans que Drago soit incapable de prévenir, rapidement et de façon fulgurante, et les deux se mêlaient si fort qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Drago ne parvint plus à les distinguer, ni même à se souvenir qu'il avait voulu y échapper.

Harry l'attrapa et le souleva. Instinctivement, Drago enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur dans un grondement plus sourd et chargé de désir.

Drago laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il heurta la paroi avec violence.

.

Harry le lâcha d'un seul coup, et recula.

.

_Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que… _

.

Sa respiration se troubla, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

.

Drago releva la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry sentit la peur et le plaisir et la douleur et l'inquiétude et la peur, la peur encore, et il recula d'un autre pas.

- … Harry ? demanda Drago avec incompréhension.

La douleur, plus vive et plus réelle, et l'arrêt de toute sollicitation de plaisir lui avaient éclairci l'esprit, un peu. Son sexe était toujours dur et tout en lui était toujours confus mais il réussissait à penser de nouveau.

Harry recula encore.

.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Sa respiration était chaotique et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

.

Drago s'approcha de lui. Harry recula brusquement.

- Non ! Reste loin, reste loin de moi ! cria-t-il soudain.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots et les accents désespérés dans la voix de son amour.

Il s'approcha encore. Harry recula d'avantage.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Reste loin !

- Harry…

- _Ne t'approche pas ! _

Le pouvoir d'ordre frappa Drago qui ne put avancer plus.

- Je te ferais encore du mal…

La voix d'Harry fut un murmure. Drago l'entendit résonner.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur, et glissa jusqu'à terre. Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Des larmes coulèrent.

.

_Je suis un monstre._

.

Il se haïssait.

Il voulait arracher de lui ce qui le rendait ainsi, il voulait détruire ces pulsions, ces désirs qu'il détestait, et qui le dégoûtaient, et qui le rendaient aussi monstrueux.

Il avait été en train de forcer Drago, il lui avait fait mal et avait cherché à abuser de lui.

Il avait fait hurler un homme sans prononcer un mot… et avait aimé ça. Ses cris résonnaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les faire taire.

Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, cherchant désespérément à ne plus entendre ces cris, et ceux des autres, ces autres qu'il avait fait hurler de douleur… en y prenant goût.

Il se haïssait.

.

Drago essayait d'approcher de lui mais il était toujours maintenu à l'écart par l'ordre énoncé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Harry, arrête, arrête de penser ça, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu...

- Tais-toi et va-t-en ! cria Harry en retour.

- Ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie, Harry ! répondit Drago. Laisse-moi t'aide, laisse-moi… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi…

.

- _VA-T-EN !_

.

Drago serra les dents et mit toutes ses forces dans un effort désespéré de contrer le pouvoir d'ordre. Mais le pouvoir d'Harry était trop fort et Drago fut forcé à reculer jusqu'à sortir du passage.

Furieux, paniqué, en colère, effrayé, par ce que ressentait Harry, Drago frappa violemment l'armure la plus proche dans un cri de rage. Il sortit sa baguette et changeant rapidement ses vêtements, se mit à courir.

.

Des coups acharnés retentirent sur la porte de Severus qui alla ouvrir immédiatement, pressentant l'urgence.

- Drago ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, une violente douleur le prit à la tête, et il vacilla laissant échapper un cri.

Severus le fit précipitamment entrer dans ses appartements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Drago ?!

.

Drago avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

.

- Drago ! l'appela Severus avec des accents paniqués.

Drago tomba par terre, ses mains serrant sa tête. La douleur était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas même à crier.

Severus se redressa brusquement et courut chercher une potion qu'il l'obligea à boire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago tomba dans l'inconscience, les traits toujours crispés par la souffrance qu'il devait toujours ressentir.

Severus le porta jusqu'au canapé et l'y allongea. L'homme alla ensuite prendre sa cape et sortit sans attendre. Il fallait trouver Harry, et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était.

.

.

- Pardon ?!

Cassiopeia regarda Tonks avec des yeux ronds.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient liées d'amitié lorsque la première était entrée dans l'Ordre, quelques mois auparavant. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'années de différence, leurs personnalités avaient des similitudes, et elles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues.

Elles étaient dans les appartements de Cassiopeia, Caitlin jouait dans sa chambre, quand Tonks dévoila à son amie quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à savoir.

- Et est-ce que Remus le sait ? demanda Cassiopeia.

- Non, pas encore. J'ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui, et je suis venue te voir aussitôt, je ne savais pas à qui parler… répondit Tonks d'une voix basse et peu assurée.

- C'est complètement dingue… chuchota Cassiopeia dans un souffle toujours plein de sa surprise.

- Je sais… répondit Tonks sur le même ton.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, et puis, Cassiopeia, revenant de sa surprise première, essaya de mieux comprendre.

- Et c'est Sirius qui a le plus insisté ?

- Oui, répondit Tonks. Remus était d'accord et il avait envie que ça marche, mais Sirius, lui, était vraiment enthousiaste.

Elle hésita. Cassiopeia vit son regard se troubler.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il ait eu le temps de savoir…

Cassie la regarda avec compassion.

- Et tu as une idée duquel…

- Non, aucune. Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas savoir pour l'instant.

- Oh, tu sais, avec les moyens modernes… Ils ont développés des sorts très précis maintenant.

Tonks sourit.

- Je ne veux pas savoir… murmura-t-elle.

Cassiopeia ne répondit rien.

- Il va falloir le dire à Remus, finit-elle par dire.

- Je sais, soupira Tonks. J'espère que ça le fera aller mieux…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais peut-être pourriez-vous vous trouver un petit endroit, et…

- Et y vivre ensembles ? Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée, pas tant qu'il…

- Justement ! Vous prendriez soin l'un de l'autre. Tu l'aiderais pour qu'il ne reste pas enfermé et à broyer du noir, et il veillerait sur vous deux.

Tonks détourna les yeux.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à construire une famille alors qu'il a le cœur brisé de la perte de Sirius, alors qu'il y a toujours la guerre là dehors, alors que je vais devenir aigrie et chiante parce que je ne pourrai plus rien faire !

Cassiopeia vint s'assoir à côté de Tonks et posa une main sur la sienne.

- Personne ne pouvait prévoir, pour Sirius, mais n'aie pas de regrets maintenant pour le reste. Tu le savais, tu avais conscience des conséquences, de ce que cela allait impliquer, quand tu as accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

Tonks hocha la tête.

- Sirius me manque aussi tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr qu'il te manque aussi, chuchota Cassiopeia. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu, qu'est-ce qu'il voyait quand il pensait à l'avenir avec ce projet là ?

Le regard de Tonks se fit rêveur.

- Il voulait qu'on trouve une grande maison, une grande maison dans laquelle Remus et lui vivraient, dans laquelle mon potentiel futur mari et moi vivrions aussi, avec tous nos enfants.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie.

- Oh, Cassie, il voulait tellement ce bébé…

.

- Quel bébé ?!

Cassiopeia et Tonks se retournèrent. Caitlin s'avança vers elles les yeux brillants.

- Il va y avoir un bébé ? Quel bébé ? De qui ? Un vrai bébé ?! demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

- Oui, il va y avoir un vrai bébé, répondit Tonks à la petite fille.

- C'est qui ton amoureux ?

- Hum…

Caitlin regarda les deux sorcières devenir gênées et son visage se peignit d'incompréhension. Elles essayaient de trouver comment expliquer la chose à la petite fille quand on frappa à la porte.

Cassiopeia alla ouvrir.

- Severus ! s'exclama Cassie avec surprise. Entre.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse.

- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Non, non, on ne l'a pas vu… Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il…

- Severus ! cria la petite fille en lui sautant dans les bras avec joie. Tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi ?!

- Caitlin, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Cassiopeia.

Severus s'aperçut alors que Tonks était là et il la salua mais ne s'attarda pas sur la raison de sa présence ni même sur l'excitation de la petite fille. Il tourna les yeux vers Cassie et lui dit à voix basse, espérant que Caitlin n'entendrait pas.

- Harry est introuvable.

Cassiopeia fronça les sourcils. Tonks comprit qu'il fallait éloigner la fillette et se leva pour lui prendre la main.

- Viens, tu vas me montrer tes nouveaux dessins, et je te raconterai tout, d'accord ?

Caitlin la regarda, regarda Severus et Cassie, regarda Tonks à nouveau, semblant hésiter entre l'histoire du bébé et l'histoire de Severus. Elle finit par suivre Tonks, ayant vraiment envie d'en savoir plus.

- Comment ça, Harry est introuvable ? relança Cassiopeia quand la porte de la chambre se referma.

- Drago est venu me voir hier soir et avant qu'il n'ait pu me dire quoi que ce soit, un mal de tête l'a pris, si intense qu'il tenait à peine debout. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je lui ai donné une potion qui l'a endormi, mais depuis, je cherche Harry et je ne le trouve pas ! Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver !

Cassie vit que l'homme, d'habitude toujours maître de lui, s'inquiétait profondément pour son fils, et elle essaya de garder la tête froide.

- Cela fait combien de temps exactement ?

- C'était au milieu de la nuit déjà, réfléchit Severus, donc presque une dizaine d'heures. J'ai cherché dans tout le château, toutes les salles, toutes les pièces, les couloirs, je suis allé dans les cachots souterrains, dans…

- La salle sur demande ?

- J'ai vu deux jeunes y entrer, qui n'étaient pas de l'AP, ils n'auraient pas pu si Harry y était, et ils n'étaient pas de ses amis, donc ils n'ont pas pu l'y retrouver.

- Les autres salles communes ?

- Oui.

- La Volière, chez Hagrid, le terrain de Quidditch, le parc ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! J'ai passé la nuit et la matinée à chercher partout !  
Cassiopeia ne releva pas son agacement, comprenant son inquiétude.

- Tu as demandé à d'autres jeunes ?

- Non, mais…

- Peut-être qu'ils ont des moyens de le retrouver. Tu as vérifié leur passage secret ?

Severus grogna et repartit précipitamment. Cassiopeia haussa la voix pour se faire entendre de Tonks et de Caitlin.

- Je reviens vite, ne bougez pas !

Et elle se dépêcha de rattraper le sorcier. Celui-ci fulminait.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier un truc pareil ?!

- Comment fait-on pour y accéder ? s'enquit Cassiopeia.

- On ne peut pas y entrer nous-mêmes, je vais chercher Nott et Zabini.  
Cassie le suivit sans rien ajouter.

Severus retrouva les deux jeunes gens dans leur salle commune et les appela sèchement, toujours aussi tendu.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle, il leur parla rapidement.

- Darren a disparu, emmenez-nous à votre passage secret ! dit-il précipitamment et avec autorité.

Ils ne discutèrent pas, inquiets eux-mêmes désormais. Faisant attention à ne pas être suivis, Théodore et Blaise guidèrent les deux adultes vers un tableau des cachots qui masquait une entrée.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Severus se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Restez-là, les intima-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ils ne contestèrent pas leur professeur, qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de contrarier davantage, et ne le suivirent pas. Cassiopeia en revanche ne lui laissa pas le temps de la refouler et entra à sa suite.

Severus semblait réfléchir correctement à nouveau, et il eut la bonne idée de lancer un Revelio Hominum. L'une des branches du passage fut éclairée par le sort et ils surent où chercher.

.

Ils courraient presque, et soudain, à un détour, ils distinguèrent une forme, à terre.

Severus se précipita vers son fils inconscient sur le sol. Il était en sueur, ses traits étaient crispés, il avait de la terre sur le visage, sur les mains, sur ses vêtements. Tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui, Cassiopeia regarda autour d'elle.

- Severus… appela la jeune femme en chuchotant, sa voix empreinte d'effroi.

Il l'ignora, essayant de réveiller Harry doucement.

- Severus ! insista la sorcière.

- Quoi ?! réagit-il en se retournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que…

Sa voix mourut tandis que ses yeux tombaient sur les murs du massage.

Des marques de griffes déchiraient les parois, l'endroit donnait l'impression qu'un combat y avait eu lieu, un combat sauvage de bêtes féroces.

- Oh, Harry… murmura Severus.

Cassiopeia entendit l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle-même sentait son cœur se serrer tandis qu'une idée se faisait en elle de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Severus souleva Harry délicatement, comme s'il pouvait se briser.

.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Dumbledore ! Ca ne peut plus durer ! Ca va trop loin, il faut que ça s'arrête !

Le directeur de l'école se tourna vers Severus qui était entré avec colère dans son bureau.

Il le regarda et laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué. Il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces, il se sentait vieux et las, et son emprisonnement l'avait considérablement affaibli.

- Il faut arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, continuait Severus. Harry ne tient plus, c'est en train de le détruire !

- Severus, je ne crois pas que nous puissions en décider malheureusement…  
Severus s'arrêta subitement face à Dumbledore.

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Harry n'acceptera jamais de laisser tomber tous ses efforts maintenant, rappela Dumbledore doucement.

- Mais il y a d'autres moyens de gagner, de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il n'est pas obligé de continuer à être Darren Prince ! Il peut continuer de se battre sans passer par… par… par tout ça !

Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Dumbledore regarda Fumseck qui émit un doux son.

- Dumbledore, jouer ce rôle l'a changé, l'a obligé à changer, l'a obligé à faire des choses auxquelles jamais, jamais, il n'aurait du être confronté, reprit Severus. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, par Merlin !

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son fils vivre ainsi.

- Severus, vous oubliez que c'est lui qui agit et avance sur ce chemin là…

- Mais nous pouvons l'aider à en sortir !

- J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas l'en convaincre. Pas maintenant.

- Nous pouvons toujours essayer !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Dumbledore, dites-moi que vous ne voulez pas qu'il continue comme ça. Pour l'amour de Merlin, dites-moi que vous ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir comment faire parce que vous voulez que cette situation continue…

- Non, Severus, je ne veux pas qu'elle continue, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. Je suis profondément attristé de ce qui arrive à Harry.

- Alors faites quelque chose. Vous êtes sensé être le plus grand sorcier de notre temps, par Salazar, alors faites quelque chose !

- Je ne peux pas.

L'expression de Severus perdit de sa colère en entendant l'homme répondre avec regret. Il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que…

- Severus, Voldemort a confié une certaine mission au jeune Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus fixa un long moment Dumbledore. Il connaissait le vieil homme. Il avait vu les signes de son âge et de son épuisement. Dumbledore le regarda et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous êtes en train de deviner ce que je vais vous demander…

- Je voudrais avoir tort, répondit Severus.

- Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Quand Harry et Drago seront réveillés et en état d'en discuter, rassurez-les. Dites-leur que vous avez la solution. Dites-leur qu'ils n'ont plus à s'inquiéter de cela…

Severus détourna le regard.

- Le ferez-vous Severus ?

Il ferma les yeux.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement les appartements de Severus et se redressa brusquement lorsque ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se sentit tiraillé et tourna instinctivement les yeux.

Harry était allongé sur un autre canapé. Drago se précipita à son chevet et posa une main sur son visage. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Drago vit alors une bassine et un linge mouillé, et comprit que Severus avait du passer déjà quelques heures à veiller sur son fils. Le jeune homme prit le linge et le passa tendrement sur le visage de son amour.

On frappa à la porte, trois coups distincts, qui ressemblaient à un code plutôt qu'à des coups naturels. Drago alla entrouvrir la porte.

- Oh, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Hermione à voix basse.

Drago laissa entrer la jeune fille et Ron qui était là aussi, en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il sans animosité.

- Rogue nous a prévenus qu'Harry et toi n'alliez pas bien. Théo et Blaise sont venus aussi, nous nous sommes relayés, expliqua Ron.

- Le professeur Rogue est monté discuter avec Dumbledore, continua Hermione, et puis il avait d'autres choses à faire aussi, alors nous l'avons assuré que nous pouvions veiller sur Harry et toi pour qu'il puisse sortir sans se sentir coupable de vous laisser.

- Quand sommes-nous ? demanda alors Drago.

- Samedi soir, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Drago était retourné vers Harry et passait à nouveau le linge sur son front.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Non, avoua Hermione. Enfin, on sait juste que quand tu es venu voir le professeur Rogue après votre retour de chez Voldemort, tu es tombé dans l'inconscience, et qu'ensuite il a cherché Harry dans tout le château avant de penser à chercher dans notre passage secret ce matin. Il l'y a trouvé, inconscient lui aussi, et l'a ramené ici. Il n'y a pas eu de changement depuis.

- Et apparemment, ajouta Ron, il se serait transformé en loup, il y avait des marques de griffes sur les murs.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche mais Drago ne laissa paraître aucun trouble.

Il y eut un silence avant que la jeune femme ne tente une question d'une petite voix peu assurée.

- Drago… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Voldemort ?

- Rien.

La réponse de Drago avait claqué. Ron et Hermione comprirent immédiatement que c'était un sujet délicat, et sûrement la cause de tout ça, mais qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

- Oh, au fait, lança Hermione pour changer de sujet et peut-être détendre un peu Drago, Blaise a reçu une lettre de ses cousins. Apparemment, ils ont avancé sur le mystère du trésor familial, ils se demandaient si Harry et lui pourraient venir dans le week-end.

Le visage de Drago se détendit légèrement.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il simplement mais plus calmement. Je suis sûr qu'Harry sera ravi de l'apprendre, dès qu'il sera réveillé.

- Ca lui fera peut-être du bien de réfléchir à autre chose et de se retrouver en famille, tenta Hermione de nouveau.

Drago hocha la tête. Hermione sourit un peu.

.

.

Harry ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avait toujours de la fièvre mais avait repris conscience.

Drago était à son chevet et lorsqu'Harry leva les yeux vers lui, il put lire son inquiétude et sa peur de se faire repousser à nouveau alors qu'Harry avait besoin de lui.

Harry se sentit coupable, et il se redressa pour entourer Drago de ses bras.

Drago lui rendit son étreinte avec soulagement.

"_Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…_"

Drago s'écarta assez pour qu'ils voient le visage l'un de l'autre, et sourit tendrement. Sa main vint caresser délicatement la joue de son amour. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Parce Que Ca Devient Difficile_****] : **

Après le premier : Parce que rien n'est terminé, on a maintenant le second : Parce que ça devient difficile. La difficulté est exprimée dans ce chapitre par les ravages intérieurs causés par la situation, les Lestrange, Voldemort, en Harry et Drago. Ils réagissent ainsi, Harry réagit ainsi, explose de la sorte, parce que cela devient trop difficile pour lui de se contenir, de garder le contrôle.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Au début du chapitre, malgré les appréhensions, Harry et Drago ont l'impression qu'ils vont réussir à survivre à cette soirée parce qu'ils se sentent puissants tous les deux, ensembles.

J'aime beaucoup cette phrase que j'ai attribuée aux pensées de Severus : « En se prêtant au jeu du mage noir, en se prêtant à son jeu tout en se jouant de lui, encore, ils rayonnaient de la puissance qui les animait. » Elle exprime bien cette idée que s'ils sont conscients de ce qu'ils font, du jeu et de la réalité, ils peuvent rester imperméables et ne pas subir, et au contraire, être plus forts encore.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas encore à un point de l'histoire dans lequel ils resteraient forts jusqu'au bout. Et si Harry réussit au départ à garder ses distances avec la partie sombre de lui-même, il n'y parvient pas complètement, et elle ressort en force.

Elle ressort aussi en force parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort lui-même en réalité en ce moment. Il est le même que dans le chapitre précédent : instable, à cran, essayant toujours de refouler ses émotions, toujours profondément marqué et affecté par la mort de Sirius. Et la magie noire s'engouffre dans cette brèche sans laisser de répit.

Elle s'engouffre cette fois avec une telle force qu'Harry perd presque entièrement le contrôle. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a failli blesser réellement Drago, tout devient insupportable. Il craque. Enfin, pourrait-on dire, enfin il laisse ce qu'il ressent s'exprimer. Mais cela a été trop longtemps contenu, et c'est trop mêlé à la magie noire pour s'exprimer sans faire de dégâts.

Pour ceux qui savaient ce qui allait se passer, vous aurez remarqué peut-être les quelques remarques des parents, sur le fait que Darren ne pourrait pas blesser Drago, que Drago ne risquait rien avec lui.

J'ai fait ainsi pour renforcer encore l'aberration, l'horreur, du moment où Harry est sur le point de lui faire du mal : c'est contre nature pour eux, c'est contre tout ce qu'ils sont. Et cela amplifie le chaos intérieur d'Harry, et la destruction et la puissance que la magie noire peut déployer.

Harry ne supporte pas, physiquement, émotionnellement, psychologiquement, ce qu'il est en train de devenir, ce vers quoi il est entraîné, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il ressent trop souvent. Il ne le supporte pas parce que ce n'est pas qui il est, parce que ça va à l'encontre de sa personnalité et de son caractère, mais aussi parce qu'il est le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, et que tout cela n'est rempli que de haine et de magie noire. Et c'est en train de le rendre fou.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quelle mission difficile Voldemort a-t-il confiée à Drago ?

Pourquoi Drago a-t-il ressenti cette douleur à la tête ? Que s'est-il passé du côté d'Harry pour que cela l'affecte de la sorte ?

Harry parviendra-t-il à sortir enfin de cette spirale destructrice dans laquelle il est enfermé depuis quelques mois ? Harry et Drago réussiront-ils un jour à être heureux ensembles ?

De quoi parlaient Tonks et Cassiopeia ? De quel bébé parlaient-elles, et quel est le rapport avec Sirius et Remus ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : Les Lestrange seuls sont restés fidèles à Voldemort même après sa chute.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Parce Qu'Il Faut Bien Continuer_], Harry et Drago, grâce à leurs amis, et quelques bonnes nouvelles, remonteront lentement la pente. Ils se reprendront en main, parce que rien n'est terminé, et que si cela devient difficile, il faut quand même continuer…


	45. Chapter 44 - ParceQu'IlFautBienContinuer

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry et Drago doivent jouer le jeu de Voldemort, et cela commence plutôt bien : ils se trouvent forts, à tromper ainsi le mage noir. Mais les choses dérapent.

Voldemort provoque une situation qui rend Harry en colère contre un Mangemort s'en prenant à Drago, pour que tous puissent admirer la puissance de Darren Prince, et même Drago prend peur. Ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui, et Drago ne sait comment réagir lorsque son père prend sa défense.

Voldemort rappelle à Darren de ne pas pousser les limites de sa tolérance et lui rappelle qu'il doit lui ramener des pierres de l'héritage familial. Il confie également à Drago une mission qui sera particulièrement difficile.

Mais Dumbledore et Severus semblent savoir comment l'aider à l'accomplir.

Tout ce qui est enfoui en Harry ressort violemment suite à cet épisode auprès de Voldemort. Il perd le contrôle, et se montre violent envers Drago, jusqu'à presque le forcer. Il réagit juste à temps, et réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'horreur le prend, et il ne se supporte plus lui-même.

Il repousse Drago, l'empêchant de s'approcher, de peur de le blesser encore. Drago va chercher de l'aide auprès de Severus mais un puissant mal de tête le prend alors, inexpliqué, et Severus l'endort pour diminuer la douleur.

Severus cherche Harry et le retrouve avec Cassiopeia dans le passage secret des jeunes sorciers, inconscient, et des traces terribles de destruction sur les murs alentours.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche matin 21 avril au samedi soir 27 avril

**Attention :** scène sexuelle homosexuelle après le début du chapitre

.

* * *

Attention, petite erreur de manip, ce chapitre manquait et vient donc avant celui que vous avez déjà pu lire hier. Mes excuses !

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 44 – Parce Qu'Il Faut Bien Continuer**

.

- Harry…

Son prénom ainsi murmuré fit doucement sourire le jeune homme. Il revint prendre les lèvres de son amour, qui enroula davantage ses bras autour de son corps.

Drago répondit à son baiser avec un gémissement lourd de désir tandis qu'Harry bougeait lentement sur lui. Ils étaient nus, le contact de leurs corps était comme des milliers de points de plaisir, et les mouvements de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre leur envoyaient des vagues de sensations.

Severus avait examiné Harry lorsqu'il l'avait vu réveillé. Puis ils l'avaient remercié, Harry l'avait brièvement rassuré sur son état, et ils étaient tous les deux partis rapidement.

Ils avaient presque couru jusqu'à leur chambre et s'étaient jetés d'abord l'un sur l'autre, avec une passion qui n'était plus sauvage, mais teintée de leurs craintes et de leurs rêves que le monde semblait vouloir détruire.

Et puis, ils étaient devenus plus tendre. Drago avait lentement déshabillé Harry, et Harry avait tout aussi lentement ôté les vêtements de Drago, sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, sans cesser leurs caresses aimantes et délicates.

Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit, et leurs esprits s'étaient liés. Leurs sensations amplifiées, le moindre de leur geste avait une influence, un impact.

Comme les autres fois, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que leurs touchers, leurs mains et leurs lèvres. Comme les autres fois, ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour atteindre une extase bienheureuse. Comme les autres fois, ils ressentirent le plaisir d'être liés l'un à l'autre.

Comme les autres fois, ils sentirent la frustration de ne pas obtenir davantage, alors que ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ce qu'ils faisaient, semblait plus merveilleux encore.

- Bientôt…

Harry chuchota ce mot à l'oreille de Drago et il résonna. Promesse. Ils s'embrassèrent.

.

Caitlin poussa un cri de joie en voyant Harry et Drago entrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils furent accueillis par des sourires et saluèrent les autres personnes présentes.

Cassiopeia avait demandé à plusieurs personnes de venir en ce dimanche après-midi dans sa salle de classe qu'elle avait sécurisée.

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore discutaient de l'autre côté de la porte, Tonks et Cassie chuchotaient, Severus attendait silencieusement un peu plus loin, et Harry vit avec surprise que Remus était là aussi. Assis dans un recoin, toujours déprimé et ailleurs, mais au moins sorti de ses appartements.

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit, prenant Caitlin sur ses genoux, et il l'écouta lui raconter ce qu'elle voulait, sous le regard amusé de Drago. Une pensée les traversa, celle d'un jour où ils pourraient vivre tranquillement et en paix.

Severus s'approcha de Drago et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Ca va, répondit Drago avec un sourire calme.

- Et Harry ?

Drago haussa les épaules avec un léger soupir.

- Pour le moment, ça va. Il ne cesse de me demander pardon, pas à haute voix, mais je peux l'entendre, constamment.

Il regarda ailleurs.

- Ca va mieux cet après-midi, parce qu'on a passé une nuit agréable, parce qu'on s'efforce de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ne faut pas. Là, il se sent mieux aussi parce qu'il apprécie toujours de voir Caitlin, et elle a une bonne influence sur lui.

Il se tut une seconde, avant de continuer à voix basse.

- La mort de Black est toujours douloureuse, mais ça s'estompe, et il parvient enfin à penser à autre chose sans culpabiliser. Et puis… ces derniers jours ont été tellement difficiles et sombres, qu'il cherche à tout prix à aller mieux. Il en a trop besoin pour ne pas faire d'efforts dans ce sens…

- C'est une bonne chose, alors… constata Severus.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que ça retombe, répondit Drago l'air sombre.

Soudain, il grimaça, et se composa à nouveau un regard calme et un sourire avant de se retourner vers Harry qui le regardait étrangement.

Lorsque Drago se tourna de nouveau vers Severus, il essaya d'éviter son regard inquisiteur quelques secondes et puis avoua :

- Même quand nous sommes liés mentalement, nous avons toujours une partie de notre esprit qui reste privée. Et dans la mienne, il y a mes inquiétudes… Il a commencé à les entendre, mais je ne veux pas.

Severus sembla comprendre. Si Harry essayait d'aller mieux, cela ne l'aiderait pas d'entendre les craintes de Drago. Craintes qu'il rechute, craintes de quand il allait rechuter.

Car cela semblait évident au jeune homme que ce n'était pas fini encore, qu'Harry n'était pas définitivement sur la bonne pente. Mais au moins, il commençait à se tourner vers elle à nouveau, et cela était très encourageant. Il allait seulement falloir être vigilant encore un moment.

Harry était passé un peu d'un extrême à l'autre. Il faisait désormais tout pour faire plaisir à Drago, il s'efforçait réellement à aller mieux, il essayait de penser à autre chose, de faire d'autres choses.

Drago ressentait sa culpabilité et ses efforts, et il trouvait qu'en effet, c'était une bonne chose, mais il pouvait en ressentir aussi toute la fragilité.

- Et est-ce que tu me diras enfin ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda encore Severus.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et le jeune homme garda le silence.

- Bon, dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu as eu cette douleur à la tête, et pourquoi tu étais inconscient. Je voudrais savoir comment mieux réagir si ça devait se reproduire.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, déclara Drago d'un ton sec.

Il se détourna et s'approcha d'Harry. Severus le regarda passer une main dans le dos de son compagnon dans une caresse tendre, et il vit Harry relever les yeux vers son amour, ses sentiments faisant briller son regard. Il soupira.

.

Si la situation n'avait pas été telle, Drago aurait engueulé Harry avant de lui faire sérieusement la tête pour ce qu'il avait fait l'autre soir. Et la partie où Drago avait particulièrement eut peur pour ses fesses n'était même pas ce qui rendait le jeune homme le plus en colère…

Car après avoir réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry avait d'abord rejeté physiquement Drago, en abusant de son pouvoir d'ordre sur lui, ce qui aurait déjà pu être assez pour que Drago lui en veuille. Et lorsque Drago était parti chercher Severus…

… Harry avait essayé de rejeter Drago mentalement.

.

Il avait essayé de couper leur Lien. Il avait essayé de le couper de lui.

.

Quand il y repensait, Drago était hors de lui.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'Harry ait pu faire une chose pareille. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry avait pu, ne serait-ce que penser à…

Et quand Drago y repensait une seconde de plus, il sentait son cœur se déchirer.

.

Harry attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Drago le regarda lever les yeux vers lui et lut et entendit encore le "pardon" qui résonnait toujours depuis qu'il s'était éveillé.

.

Voilà, voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait pas crié dessus, voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas énervé.

Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre à quel point il avait été dans l'erreur. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se sentir plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Drago se sentait à la fois faible et fort. Faible parce qu'il avait l'impression de trop laisser passer de choses. Fort parce qu'il se sentait capable de pardonner une chose pareille, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il serra les doigts d'Harry en retour et lui adressa une pensée apaisante. Il éprouvait toujours un ressentiment, mais lui pardonnait.

.

Oui il lui pardonnait. Il lui pardonnait tout. Parce qu'il comprenait qu'Harry avait eu une réaction basée sur l'amour qu'il lui portait, basée sur la peur terrifiante de lui faire du mal.

Il lui pardonnait, oui, il lui pardonnait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait si fort…

Une larme qu'Harry ne put retenir coula le long de sa joue. Caitlin leva sa petite main, et la cueillit doucement.

.

Cassiopeia attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Merci d'être venus. Tonks a une nouvelle qu'elle aimerait partager avec vous.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie qui la remercia et inspira profondément.

- Voilà, je…

Tonks regarda Remus qui n'avait pas relevé la tête ou fais attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. La détermination revint dans son regard.

- J'attends un enfant, déclara la jeune femme.

Son ton avait été ferme, et ses yeux braqués sur Remus montraient qu'elle attendait davantage de lui, à partir de maintenant.

Personne ne comprit, tout le monde réagit à sa manière. Severus plissa les yeux mais resta distant et silencieux. Minerva ne parvint à masquer sa surprise, mais adressa tout de même des compliments, bien qu'ils semblent mitigés. Dumbledore eut un sourire qui disait tout et rien, et Drago resta bouche bée. Pas devant la nouvelle, non. Bien sûr elle l'avait surprise. Mais il resta complètement abasourdi devant la réaction d'Harry.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira, ses yeux se mirent à briller, et un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, un sourire comme il n'avait pas souri depuis des jours.

Caitlin se mit à rire et il rit avec elle. Severus remarqua lui aussi la réaction de son fils et la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

Harry se leva et vint vers Tonks qui lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'il la félicita avec enthousiasme et chaleur sincère. Drago et Severus échangèrent un regard interloqué.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Harry aussi heureux d'apprendre qu'une amie allait avoir un bébé. Ils auraient plutôt pensé qu'il s'inquiéterait pour Tonks, avec ce climat de guerre et de danger… Mais le jeune homme étreignait la future maman et elle riait de le voir réagir ainsi.

Quand tout le monde eut mieux réalisé, Tonks expliqua.

Elle ne s'était plus tournée vers Remus. Elle avait vu qu'il n'avait pas réagi immédiatement et s'était sentie blessée, attristée. Mais elle ne vit pas alors qu'il avait enfin relevé la tête. Et qu'il la regardait. Intensément.

Tonks raconta comment Sirius et Remus étaient venus lui rendre visite quelques mois plus tôt, et avaient passé plusieurs semaines à essayer de la convaincre de prendre part à leur projet qu'elle jugeait fou et insensé.

Sirius avait été le plus enthousiaste, le plus désireux de le réaliser, Remus s'était moins emporté mais Tonks avait vu dans ses yeux ce même désir profond.  
Ils voulaient un enfant, ils voulaient une famille. Sirius était le cousin de Tonks, il l'adorait et avait d'excellents souvenirs d'enfance avec elle. Remus appréciait également beaucoup la jeune femme, et c'est ainsi que leur choix s'était porté sur elle.

Elle avait refusé au départ, jugeant que c'était trop dangereux, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'à cause de la guerre, elle ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait bien finir. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné, ils avaient continué de lui parler, de lui avancer leurs arguments, leurs envies, leurs espoirs.

- Sirius rêvait d'un monde, d'un temps, dans lequel nous aurions été tous ensembles. Il rêvait d'une immense maison, où nous aurions tous habité ensembles. Remus et lui et leur bébé, et moi et le mari qu'il m'imaginait, avec eux. Et Harry et Drago qui auraient habités juste à côté pour qu'il puisse enfin faire les cent-coups avec son filleul. Et Caitlin qui aurait été une grande sœur pour cet enfant, et…

La voix de Tonks se brisa. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle le regarda avec émotion. Minerva avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle les retenait.

- Et donc, donc voilà, j'ai accepté, finit par reprendre Tonks. J'ai accepté et… enfin, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails...

Il y eut des sourires amusés. Harry jeta un coup d'œil un peu affolé vers Caitlin en espérant fortement qu'elle n'ait pas compris comment le bébé était arrivé là. Elle n'avait que 10 ans, par Merlin !

- …et hier matin je suis allée voir un médecin qui m'a confirmée que j'étais enceinte, de presque trois mois, termina la jeune femme.

Il y eut un petit silence, et puis, Remus se leva. Tonks en l'entendant, se retourna avec surprise.

Il la regarda, regarda son ventre, et s'approcha lentement. Sa main vint s'y poser. Il releva la tête et regarda Tonks à nouveau. Ses yeux exprimaient sa confusion, ses questions.

Tonks lui sourit doucement. Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau. Il l'étreignit. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée. Elle ne serait pas seule.

Ils passèrent tous un moment à discuter les uns avec les autres.

Drago attira Harry et lui demanda à voix basse, avec un sourire un peu teinté d'incompréhension.

- Quand elle a annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, tu étais… tu étais vraiment heureux, et… et tu riais et…

Harry rougit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants à ce point ! termina Drago sur un ton gentiment moqueur.

- Oh, ça va, le rembarra Harry, un peu gêné.

Drago le regarda avec insistance et son sourire amusé toujours sur ses lèvres. Harry évita son regard un moment et puis finit par abandonner.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment expliquer, je… essaya-t-il de répondre. C'est comme Caitlin, j'adore passer du temps avec elle, et j'étais vraiment heureux pour Tonks, et… je ne sais pas !

- Ne t'énerve pas, lui dit Drago, plus amusé encore. Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Et je me disais, qu'avec les évènements, tu serais inquiet pour elle et pour Remus, plutôt.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne fassent plus rien de dangereux, c'est vrai. Tous les deux. Parce que grandir sans ses parents, c'est juste…

Drago attrapa sa main.

- Ca aurait été peut-être plus sûr d'attendre, continua Harry, mais je pense que Sirius voulait connaître ça pendant… pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Sa voix était hésitante.

- Il n'a pas vraiment eu de vraie famille non plus tu sais. Je pense qu'il en voulait une, lui aussi…

Il avait chuchoté ces derniers mots. Drago décida qu'il se moquait du fait qu'il y avait plein d'adultes autour, et il étreignit Harry avec tendresse. Harry resserra à son tour ses bras autour de lui et Drago sentit les accents de tristesse et de désespoir teinter son étreinte.

.

- On vaincra Voldemort, et après on s'installera dans la Maison, chuchota Drago à son oreille. Et on réaménagera les dortoirs en vraies chambres d'enfants, et on fera du grenier une salle de jeu, et on mettra une balançoire dans le jardin…

Harry avait fermé les yeux et écoutait Drago comme une berceuse apaisante.

- … et un bac à sable, et un balai miniature. Et parce qu'aucun de nous n'aime suivre les règles et les convenances, on grandira un peu la taille de Noumenia, et elle sera notre petite dragonne de compagnie…

Harry sourit.

- … et Caitlin vivra avec nous, elle sera notre fille, et on l'emmènera sur le quai de la gare quand elle aura onze ans, et on la regarda partir avec nos autres enfants…

Harry releva la tête et regarda Drago intensément. Drago passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.

- … parce qu'on aura des enfants, plusieurs enfants, beaucoup d'enfants. On trouvera une amie pour faire comme Tonks et Lupin et Black, ou alors on adoptera des petits, des orphelins, des abandonnés, on donnera de l'amour à des enfants qui sont tous seuls...

Harry sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

- … on aura une grande famille, et on sera heureux.

Drago prit les lèvres d'Harry qui l'étreignit avec force. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues, d'émotion, d'amour. D'espoir.

.

Minerva, Cassie, et Dumbledore discutaient avec Tonks, Remus à côté d'eux.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demandait Minerva.

- Je pensais aller vivre chez ma mère, répondit Tonks. Je voudrais continuer à participer aux réunions de l'Ordre mais je ne vais plus faire aucune opération. Et je vais devoir quitter les Aurors.

Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je peux faire encore pas mal de chose physiquement, mais je ne peux me permettre de prendre des risques. Ce bébé naîtra et vivra, affirma-t-elle, et je ne peux risquer qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit qui le mette en danger. Pour l'instant, il est minuscule, mais des combats ou trop d'agitation ou de stress pourraient causer des problèmes et je m'y refuse.

Elle était déterminée à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers Remus.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Cela pourrait te faire du bien de t'éloigner un peu de tout quelques temps… et d'être à la campagne, et…

Remus la regarda fixement quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui proposait.

- D'accord, répondit-il enfin dans un souffle.

Elle parut soulagée. Elle allait continuer sur ce qu'elle disait mais il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être le meilleur des compagnons, pas encore, pas pour l'instant. Mais je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux, et faire des efforts pour surmonter la perte de l'homme que j'aimais. Que j'aime. Je te promets de tout faire pour être un bon compagnon, pendant ta grossesse.

Tonks sentit son cœur battre avec émotion.

- Et ensuite, et lorsque ce bébé sera là, je te promets d'être un bon père pour l'enfant qui sera le nôtre. Je te promets d'être là, de te soutenir, de t'aider, d'être à tes côtés, de venir quand tu m'appelleras, de ne pas partir quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Malgré toute sa fierté et bonne volonté, Tonks ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle étreignit Remus en éclatant en sanglot.

Elle avait eu tellement peur de se retrouver complètement seule, avec ce bébé, dont elle pensait que Sirius l'avait voulu plus que Remus. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'avec la mort de Sirius, Remus ne veuille plus de cet enfant, et qu'elle ait à endosser seule les responsabilités.

Mais maintenant, enfin, elle n'était plus effrayée. Tout irait bien…  
Ils se réunirent alors pour discuter de Caitlin qui était retournée jouer dans sa chambre.

- Harry, proposa Tonks, nous pouvons l'emmener avec nous. Nous serons chez mes parents, c'est un endroit protégé par l'Ordre, et ma mère le protègera d'autant plus si nous y sommes tous.

- Et si tu préfères qu'elle reste à Poudlard, il n'y a aucun problème pour qu'elle reste ici, dans mes appartements, ajouta Cassiopeia.

Harry dut réfléchir très sérieusement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que la petite fille soit aussi loin de lui, il préférait savoir où elle était et avec qui.

Mais il savait bien que Remus et Tonks et sa famille ne laisseraient pas la petite fille courir le moindre danger. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui sembla comprendre sa question.

- Je n'ai aucun inconvénient à laisser cette petite rester cachée à Poudlard, dit-il calmement.

La raison pour laquelle Harry hésitait, était qu'il avait bien vu que Poudlard pouvait ne plus être un endroit sûr. Ombrage avait pu en prendre le contrôle, rien ne garantissait que ce type de situation ne puisse se reproduire. Mais si cela devait arriver, Caitlin pourrait restée cachée à nouveau, le temps qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit plus sûr si besoin était.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il lui était très difficile d'imaginer la petite fille ailleurs qu'au château tant qu'il y était. Il eut l'impression d'être un peu égoïste mais comme rien ne la mettait en danger dans l'école, il ne trouva pas de raisons de l'en faire partir.

- Non, elle va rester ici, finit-il par répondre.

Il n'y eut pas d'objections ni même de mécontentements ou de reproches, et il en fut soulagé. Cassie s'adressa à lui.

- Puisqu'elle va rester, je voulais proposer quelque chose. Elle est encore jeune mais elle a vécu plus que d'autres de son âge, et rien n'est terminé. Et puis, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mois de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je lui apprenne déjà quelques bases de défense ? Elle ne peut avoir une baguette pour l'instant, mais elle peut déjà se défendre au moins physiquement, ou avec sa magie instinctive.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! répondit-il. Et je sais qu'elle a envie de ne pas toujours être un fardeau, cela lui donnerait l'impression d'être capable d'agir, et elle en sera ravie. Cela lui fera beaucoup de bien.

Cassiopeia lui sourit.

- Très bien, alors. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi.

- Merci d'avoir eut cette idée, lui dit Harry sincèrement.

- Alors j'ai également une proposition, intervint Severus. Je pensais lui apprendre quelques petites notions de potions et herbologie de base. Reconnaître certaines plantes, savoir ce qui pourrait aider, soigner, sauver quelqu'un peut-être, ou être capable de distinguer des potions et connaître quelques effets. On ne sait pas dans quelles situations elle pourra se trouver dans l'avenir, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle n'aura besoin de rien de ce que nous pouvons lui apprendre, mais nous ne pouvons le garantir.

Minerva et Cassiopeia approuvèrent et Harry estima que c'était également une excellente idée. Ils appelèrent Caitlin qui se mit à sauter partout de joie et occupèrent les minutes suivantes à décider de moments durant lesquels elle serait prise en charge par Severus ou par Cassie pour ces premiers cours.

Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura avec amusement :

- Il va essayer de la convertir en Serpentard, tu vas voir.  
Harry sourit. En laissant Cassiopeia s'occuper autant de Caitlin, il n'avait pas pensé que son père aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec la petite fille lui aussi, pour laquelle il éprouvait une réelle affection. Il avait lu dans ses yeux le plaisir de savoir qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'elle un peu, lui aussi, et cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Drago le regarda sourire et se sentit bien.

.

.

Quand ils commencèrent à repartir, Dumbledore interpela Harry.

- Mon garçon, pourrais-tu monter dans mon bureau, dans une dizaine de minutes ? Il y a des choses dont il faudrait que nous parlions. Et tu pourrais prendre avec toi ce que tu as ramené du Département des Mystères. N'oublie pas que j'aime les citronnades.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement d'abord, puis acquiesça avec une sorte de fatalité. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le sorcier savait qu'il n'était pas revenu les mains vides. Rien ne semblait inconnu pour Albus Dumbledore… et rien ne changeait, surtout pas sa façon de donner ses mots de passe.

.

Il retourna au dortoir avec Drago, et il alla chercher dans ses affaires l'objet que le directeur voulait voir.

Quand il se retourna, Drago était juste derrière lui, et le surprit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry sourit à travers leur baiser et pensait se dégager pour monter chez Dumbledore, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il fit reculer Harry jusqu'à le bloquer contre l'armoire, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Harry se laissa faire, bien volontiers.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, Drago ouvrit lentement la chemise d'Harry et fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur. Les caresses sensuelles sur sa peau firent déjà monter le plaisir. Les mains de Drago descendirent et tandis que l'une effleurait le côté d'Harry, le faisant frissonner, l'autre se glissa sous les vêtements.

Les lèvres de Drago avaient laissé celles d'Harry, et le jeune homme fit sortir sa langue pour tracer un trajet jusqu'à la gorge de son amour. Harry leva un peu la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Drago mordilla sa peau avant de reprendre son cheminement. Ses doigts vinrent défaire le pantalon d'Harry tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue continuaient leurs jeux sur son torse.

Ses mains attrapèrent le sexe dur. Harry gémit. Des lèvres vinrent embrasser délicatement le membre dressé et des doigts l'effleurèrent, encore, et encore.  
Harry gémit plus fort.

- Drago…

Drago sourit, amusé, gentiment moqueur, et continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus.

- Putain, Drago, je t'en prie…

- Quoi donc… ? murmura Drago tout près du sexe durci.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et laissa de nouveau échapper un gémissement. Drago laissa ses doigts s'occuper du membre d'Harry et décala ses lèvres en haut de la cuisse. Il mordilla un endroit précis, qu'il commençait à connaître, un peu à l'intérieur, et Harry se cambra de plaisir.

Drago leva les yeux. Harry avait les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant et pantelant, son visage et son torse nus et brûlants. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son front et tombaient un peu devant ses yeux. Ses mains plaquées contre l'armoire agrippaient les reliefs et les muscles de ses cuisses étaient tendus par l'effort procuré pour tenir debout.

Drago sentit son propre désir monter tandis qu'il regardait son amant avec amour et fascination. Harry allait venir.

Tendrement, délicatement, avec une infinie douceur, Drago tourna la tête, posa un chaste baiser sur le sexe d'Harry. Ses fins cheveux effleurèrent l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme.

Aux deux sensations, Harry vint. Par leurs esprits en communion, Drago vint à son tour.

Leurs amours résonnèrent.

Le corps d'Harry ne le tenait plus. Il glissa lentement le long de l'armoire. Drago accompagna sa chute et l'étreignit.

Harry souriait. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et ce fut pour les plonger dans ceux de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassèrent, amoureusement.

.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry ne se redresse. Toujours assis, il releva ses genoux pour poser ses bras dessus et reprendre contact avec la réalité. Drago vint alors se coller dans son dos et passa ses bras autour d'Harry en posant son menton sur son épaule. Harry sourit et posa une main sur celles de Drago tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait doucement sur la joue.

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, finit par dire Harry.

Drago grogna et nicha son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

- Ce sera peut-être important, insista Harry.

Drago garda le silence.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide à bouger. Il leva une main jusqu'au visage d'Harry et le tourna pour venir l'embrasser. Harry répondit au baiser et ne se déroba pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque Drago s'écarta qu'Harry se releva.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller un peu, tu es vraiment débraillé, lui lança Drago d'une voix moqueuse. Encore que j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Dumbledore s'il te voyait comme ça !

Harry émit un petit rire.

Il remit ses vêtements en place, mit l'objet qu'il avait pris au ministère dans l'une des grandes poches de sa veste longue, et sa baguette dans l'autre.

Il aimait bien cet habit, il venait de Lancelot, comme la plupart de sa garde-robe, mais il était à mi-chemin entre un vêtement normal et un vêtement qui annonçait le statut d'aristocrate.

Il était sombre avec quelques ornements, long, et confortable. Il ressemblait un peu aux manteaux des uniformes de l'école, mais en plus élégant et unique.

Harry se pencha vers Drago qui s'était adossé contre le lit et avait attrapé un livre, et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.  
Il monta rapidement au bureau du directeur, ne croisant pas grand monde dans les couloirs.

.

C'était un dimanche en fin d'après-midi, il faisait beau, et c'était le début des vacances de printemps. De nombreux élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, les autres flânaient dehors, et d'autres profitaient des recoins et des dortoirs vides pour se retrouver… L'ambiance était plutôt bonne du côté des Serdaigles en particulier, car ils avaient gagné la veille leur match contre Poufsouffle, et de justesse.

Les jeunes sorciers qui ne risquaient rien en rentrant dans leurs familles avaient décidé de retourner chez leurs proches durant cette semaine de vacances, dans une envie de revoir les leurs pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Tout le monde était conscient des risques, du climat de peur et d'inquiétude et d'attente constante et vigilante, et les familles cherchaient à être ensembles. Certains se demandaient s'ils reviendraient même pour finir l'année.

Les professeurs avaient insisté pour revoir tout le monde une semaine plus tard, et avaient promis n'avoir aucune indulgence pour les élèves qui ne viendraient pas en cours et à leurs examens de fin d'année sans excuse valable.

Un bon nombre de jeunes sorciers trouvait que la situation en était une, mais avaient du accepter que leurs enseignants ne voient pas les choses de la même manière…

Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait que Poudlard était un endroit sûr, mais Ombrage avait trop démenti cette notion pour que certains croient encore aveuglément en la sécurité de l'école.

Restaient à Poudlard ceux qui risquaient davantage à rentrer chez eux qu'à rester au château, ou ceux qui n'avaient plus de chez eux où rentrer, parce que leurs familles étaient surveillées, ou avaient été tuées, ou se cachaient. Et puis il y avait ceux qui restaient parce qu'ils voulaient travailler leurs examens.

Comme Hermione. Les Weasley restaient à Poudlard parce qu'ils revoyaient finalement leurs parents régulièrement lors des réunions de l'Armée et de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou dans les opérations, et parce que Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient plus souvent au QG de l'Ordre qu'au Terrier.

Mais Hermione avait hésité à rentrer chez elle : elle ne pensait pas que ses parents étaient surveillés, ils étaient dans le monde Moldu, et elle espérait que son implication connue aux côtés d'Harry Potter n'avait pas mis leur vie en danger, mais elle n'était pas trop inquiète.

Elle avait hésité à rentrer pour les voir un peu, consciente des risques qu'elle-même courrait, mais avait finalement décidé de rester. Sa raison officielle avait été les révisions des BUSES qui approchaient.

Mais Ron avait confié à Harry qu'elle avait peur d'être, elle, surveillée, si elle sortait de Poudlard, et elle ne voulait pas créer un risque sur ses parents là où il n'y en avait pas encore.

La plupart des jeunes de l'AP étaient resté à Poudlard. Ils voulaient être présents s'il y avait une urgence, ils voulaient pouvoir réagir s'il y avait besoin. Harry avait fait passer le message à tout le monde de prendre du repos pour le moment.

Voldemort ne planifiait pas encore de nouvelle attaque sérieuse où que ce soit, il préparait sa prise de Poudlard, mais il était encore dans ses plans. Il ne continuait pas sa recherche de l'héritier de Serpentard, convaincu de l'avoir trouvé en Darren Prince. La confirmation qu'il avait cherchée l'autre soir était celle de son lien avec Drago Malefoy, sa Force.

En revanche il était en pleines négociations avec différents peuples pour grossir son armée. Harry savait que l'Ordre s'occupait de cela. Plusieurs membres étaient chargés de rencontrer ceux que Voldemort cherchait à recruter pour les convaincre de choisir leur camp à la place du sien.

Ils avaient fait comprendre aux jeunes sorciers qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'impliquer dans cette question et Harry et les autres de l'Armée du Phénix n'avaient pas insisté.

Harry pensait recommencer ses recherches pour le véritable héritier de Serpentard mais il n'avait pas encore trop eu le temps d'y penser.

.

Il arriva devant le bureau du directeur, donna le mot de passe, et monta l'escalier. Dumbledore l'invita immédiatement à entrer lorsqu'il frappa, et il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Alors, mon garçon, quelque chose t'a retenu ? lui demanda Dumbledore.  
Harry rougit et essaya de répondre convenablement.

- Oui, hum, en réalité, et bien…

Dumbledore le regarda bafouiller quelques instants en le scrutant du regard, et soudain se mit à rire. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir ce qu'il avait pu comprendre et enchaîna rapidement sur le sujet de sa venue.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, viens par là.

Harry avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel Dumbledore était assis.

- Tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui.

Harry sortit de sa poche la sphère bleutée qu'il avait ramenée du Département des Mystères.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie ?

- C'est cela. Ou plus exactement, il s'agit d'une copie, d'une reformulation magique. Cette prophétie te concerne…

- Et Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait nos deux noms.

- Tout à fait. Elle a été prononcée par quelqu'un, il y a presque seize ans, énoncée pour la première fois devant moi. C'est une copie de mon souvenir qui se trouve dans cette sphère. Veux-tu l'entendre ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Dois-je me préparer à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur moi ?  
Dumbledore sourit.

- Tu sais que tu es celui qui devra vaincre Voldemort, tu sais que tu es le Princeps, et le Catalyseur. Tu connais tes origines, tu sais qui tu es, et tu sais où tu vas. Que penses-tu que cette prophétie pourrait t'apprendre d'autre ? demanda-t-il assez sagement.

- Je ne sais pas, je me posais juste la question, répondit Harry. Je vais l'écouter.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur la sphère, et la fit doucement tournoyer.  
La fumée bleutée à l'intérieur se mit à tourner plus vite et à se dégager de son contenant. Elle s'éleva au dessus du bureau, et soudain, Harry vit apparaître le visage de Trelawney.

D'une voix grave et caverneuse, comme celle qu'il avait entendue deux ans auparavant, le soir de la fuite de Pettigrow, elle prononça ces paroles :

_« __Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... _  
_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...__»_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Veux-tu la réécouter ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils l'écoutèrent plusieurs fois encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'ait bien à l'esprit.

- Et c'est cette prophétie qui a déterminé que c'était moi le Princeps ?

- Cette prophétie est celle qui l'a indiqué, corrigea Dumbledore. Le pouvoir d'Amour, lui, a déterminé que ce serait toi. Les Liens avec les héritiers, avec le jeune Malefoy, et lorsque cela sera, avec les Amari, viennent de cette puissance ancestrale. La prophétie est plutôt comme… un panneau indicateur.

Harry sourit.

- Histoire d'être sûr que personne ne se trompe, commenta-t-il.

- Et bien, en réalité Harry, Voldemort, comme moi, aurions pu nous tromper.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Harry, intrigué.

- Il y a un autre garçon de ton âge qui correspondait : ton ami, Neville Londubat.

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec surprise.

- Ses parents ont défié Voldemort par trois fois, comme les tiens, et il est né à la fin du mois de Juillet, lui aussi.

- Mais alors…

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ah, alors, pourquoi est-ce toi plutôt que lui ? demanda Dumbledore pour le faire réfléchir aussi.

- J'imagine que c'est juste ainsi… essaya de répondre Harry. C'est une coïncidence, si nous étions deux à répondre aux indications de la prophétie.

Dumbledore resta silencieux et sourit énigmatiquement. Harry réfléchit davantage, devinant qu'il n'avait pas encore tout compris, et que le vieil homme avait envie de le voir trouver par lui-même.

Il se répéta la prophétie.

- '_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_'… Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est Voldemort qui a fait la différence ? réagit-il soudain.

Dumbledore sourit largement, ravi qu'Harry ait mis le doigt sur ce qui était le plus intéressant.

- C'est une question que je me pose, et à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre avec certitude, dit-il. Toutefois, je suis assez sûr de moi lorsque je pense qu'en effet, c'est Voldemort qui a fait la différence, pour reprendre tes mots.

- Je ne comprends pas, réagit Harry. Le Pouvoir d'Amour m'a choisi ou non, finalement ?

- C'est bien là mon doute, admit Dumbledore. Ou alors il t'avait choisi, et dans ce cas, cette phrase indique juste que Voldemort allait chercher à s'en prendre à toi dès ta naissance.

- Ou alors… essaya de continuer Harry. Ou alors cela signifiait que le Pouvoir d'Amour n'avait pas encore choisi, et que là où Voldemort frapperait serait là où la puissance déciderait d'aller…

Harry était abasourdi. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ou même de réaliser. Dumbledore avait toujours son sourire bienveillant et mystérieux.

- Attendez, attendez, est-ce que cela veut dire que si personne n'avait entendu la prophétie, Voldemort n'aurait pas cherché à tuer mes parents quand j'étais bébé ? Mais alors…

- Alors, le Pouvoir d'Amour aurait choisi autrement, et la prophétie aurait été fausse, dit Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

- Mais, les prophéties ne peuvent pas être fausses… dit-il.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Voldemort, Harry ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

- Euh… parce qu'il le faut ? répondit Harry.

- Tu pourrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire, argumenta le directeur.

- Mais vous m'avez dit que c'était à moi de le vaincre, répondit Harry, plus confus qu'autre chose.

- Oui, mais avant que tu n'apprennes cela, comment considérais-tu les choses ?

- Je…

Harry réfléchit.

- Je voulais qu'il soit vaincu parce qu'il le faut, parce qu'il tue et fait souffrir, parce qu'il nous empêche de vivre heureux, tous.

- Mais… ?

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Mais je voulais le vaincre moi-même parce qu'il avait tué mes parents, répondit-il plus assuré.

Dumbledore allait continuer quand Harry avoua autre chose.

- Et parce que j'avais l'impression que j'étais le seul à le pouvoir. Je me suis retrouvé face à lui plusieurs fois, et j'ai toujours réussi. Je me disais que j'avais de la chance mais que sûrement c'était aussi parce que j'en étais capable.

- Que penserais-tu, aujourd'hui, si tu ne savais pas que c'était à toi de le vaincre un jour ?

Harry réfléchit à nouveau.

- Je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé, répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus sincère et objectif possible. Les détails, peut-être, mais rien dans le fond. Je chercherais toujours à le vaincre, et à l'affronter moi-même. Même si je n'étais pas le Princeps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.

- Drago dirait que c'est mon complexe du héros, répondit Harry en souriant. Parce que c'est dans ma personnalité de chercher à sauver le monde !

Dumbledore sourit.

- Et parce que je veux être sûr que personne d'autre ne vivra jamais ce que j'ai vécu, ajouta alors Harry d'une voix plus grave. Grandir sans ses parents, dans une famille qui ne vous aime pas, sans comprendre, sans savoir. Je me disais que je pouvais prendre cette responsabilité, d'aller vaincre Voldemort moi-même, parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, parce qu'il m'avait tout pris.

Dumbledore se leva et vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en le regardant gravement mais avec fierté.

- Professeur, est-ce que mes capacités ne viennent que d'avoir été choisi par le Pouvoir d'Amour ? interrogea alors Harry.

Il était plus hésitant cette fois, et appréhendait la réponse.

- Tu te demandes si tu serais aussi puissant si tu étais juste toi ? Et bien Harry, je pense que oui. Je pense que quand tu es né, tu possédais un fort potentiel, et d'avoir été investi du pouvoir d'Amour n'a fait qu'augmenter ton propre pouvoir.

Harry trouva qu'il avait un peu répondu oui et non à la fois, mais il se contenta de cette réponse.

- Pour en revenir à la prophétie, reprit-il. Si Voldemort n'avait pas conclu que c'était de moi dont il s'agissait, il n'aurait pas tué mes parents cette nuit-là ?

- Il les aurait peut-être tué une autre fois, Harry, ne pense pas que tout aurait changé.

- Non, je sais. Mais Neville aurait été le Princeps.

- C'est possible. Nous ne pouvons être sûrs, les choses se sont passées ainsi, comment savoir ce qui aurait été autrement ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain préoccupé par un détail.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

- Qui aurait été le Socius ?

Dumbledore sourit.

- Ce n'aurait pas été Drago Malefoy.

Harry parut soulagé mais toujours inquiet.

- Harry, le Pouvoir d'Amour n'a pas créé tes sentiments pour le jeune Malefoy, sois en convaincu, pas plus qu'il n'a créé les siens pour toi, le rassura Dumbledore. Lorsque vous avez commencé à les ressentir, la puissance les a investi, les a un peu augmentés sur le moment, et a créé le Lien entre vous. Le Pouvoir d'Amour a vu les sentiments réels que vous éprouviez l'un pour l'autre et les a rendus plus forts, mais il n'a rien créé.

- Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas choisi Cho Chang, l'année dernière, alors ?

- Ah, peut-être parce que tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment… ? Essaie d'imaginer que ce fut elle à la place du jeune Malefoy aujourd'hui, avec la même progression, la même évolution, les mêmes évènements.

Harry grimaça.

- Je ne peux pas être objectif, je n'arrive pas à penser de cette façon à quiconque d'autre qu'à Drago. Mais je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être mieux ou plus fort ou ne serait-ce qu'égal à ce que je vis avec Drago.

Harry rougit en réalisant que ce n'était pas qu'une question de sentiments, mais bien aussi une question de physique, et Dumbledore émit un petit rire.

- As-tu des questions sur le reste de la prophétie ?

- Non, c'est assez clair. L'un de nous doit mourir, et de la main de l'autre, ça je l'avais compris. Et nous ne pouvons vivre tous les deux. Je chercherai toujours à le vaincre, Prince ou non, prophétie ou non, et lui cherchera toujours à me vaincre aussi. Moi pour toutes mes raisons, lui parce qu'il faut qu'il venge l'affront que je lui fais à chaque fois que je le bats !

Harry avait terminé sur un ton plus léger et avec un sourire franc et amusé.

- Ah, si, une question. La prophétie mentionne : un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'aurais plusieurs réponses à cela. La première, qui semble la plus évidente, et sûrement ce que la prophétie désigne vraiment, et bien, c'est l'amour, bien sûr.

Harry sourit.

- Voldemort connaît la notion, mais, il ignore tout de ce qu'est réellement l'amour. Lorsque la prophétie dit « ignore », cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a jamais entendu parler, cela veut dire qu'il ne le connaît pas, il ne le comprend pas, il ne sera jamais capable de l'éprouver.

Harry acquiesça, il comprenait ce que le sorcier voulait dire.

- Quelle est votre deuxième réponse ?

- Ah, je dirais que peut-être, Voldemort ignore que tu es capable d'aller chercher le pouvoir ailleurs, autrement, un pouvoir qui n'est pas attendu de toi…

Harry regarda ailleurs et resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles du vieil homme.

- Harry, je voulais te demander comment tu allais, dit alors Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression que tu n'allais pas bien du tout ces derniers temps, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en réalité. Et je me fais du souci pour toi.

Harry ne répondit pas. Fumseck hulula doucement. Dumbledore n'insista pas.

.

.

Avec les vacances commencées, et malgré les révisions, tout le monde avait plus de temps.

Harry profita ainsi des premiers jours avec Ron et Hermione. Drago n'était pas toujours avec eux, respectant l'envie qu'ils avaient de se retrouver un peu tous les trois, comme avant.

Hermione et Drago s'entendaient bien, en réalité, malgré les années passées. Drago était très intelligent et cultivé, et il débattait avec la jeune femme sur de nombreux sujets, même s'il ne lui faisait jamais de compliments à voix haute.

Ron et lui n'étaient pas encore très amis mais lorsqu'ils se lançaient des piques ou insultes, ce n'était plus pour blesser, mais plutôt par habitude.

Harry appréciait de retrouver ses meilleurs amis, qu'il ne voyait plus autant qu'avant, et qu'il ne voyait surtout plus que lors de réunions et opérations, et cela lui fit du bien de plus simplement discuter avec eux.

Ils parlèrent des cours, des Buses, des derniers potins de l'école, et Harry promit de faire en sorte que des moments pareils soient répétés.

Il s'empêchait de trop y penser, mais il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus d'effort pour passer davantage de moments de la sorte avec son parrain. Sirius s'en était même plaint. Et maintenant… maintenant il était trop tard. Harry ne voulait plus que cette situation se répète, avec quiconque.

Harry et Drago passaient aussi du temps avec les Serpentards, ceux avec qui ils étaient amis : Daphné et Tracey, et Blaise et Théodore, mais aussi quelques autres de leur Maison.

Harry en était venu à apprécier leur compagnie aussi. Parfois quelques commentaires le faisaient grincer, des propos lui rappelaient l'écart entre deux mondes, en particulier lorsque ils discutaient avec d'autres membres de leur Maison. Mais ils étaient assez rares pour qu'Harry puisse en faire abstraction.

.

Quelques jours après le début des vacances, Blaise reçut à nouveau une lettre de ses cousins.

_«__ Bonjour Blaise ! _

_Arthur a réussi à déchiffrer les nouveaux symboles de la stèle, ce dont je te parlais dans ma lettre précédente. Il pense pouvoir accéder au grimoire, mais apparemment, il faudrait qu'on soit tous présents. Les jeunes en fait, pas forcément nos parents. Quand Darren et toi pourriez-vous venir ? _

_Arthur et Lucy se joignent à moi pour vous souhaiter une bonne journée ! _

_Elian.__» _

Après avoir lu le message, Blaise chercha Harry des yeux. Ni lui ni Drago n'étaient dans la Grande Salle, alors Blaise se pencha vers Théodore.

- Ca concerne les histoires de famille, je vais retrouver Darren, lui dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda serviablement Théo.

- Non, c'est bon, merci.

Blaise partit précipitamment.

Il se doutait du lieu où Drago et Harry pouvaient être, en réalité, et personne d'autre qu'Hermione et lui n'était au courant de ce qu'ils y faisaient, alors il ne voulait pas que Théo ou Daphné tombent sur eux.

.

Effectivement, en descendant dans les cachots plus souterrains, Blaise entendit les deux jeunes sorciers.

- Putain, Darren, fais un effort merde !

Blaise sursauta en entendant Drago s'adresser de la sorte à Harry, surtout en sachant quels exercices ils faisaient là.

- Je t'emmerde Drago. Aller, encore.

- Je t'emmerde aussi ! Ca fait des semaines et des semaines qu'on fait ça régulièrement, et il n'y a aucune progression ! J'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien ! Et si ça ne sert à rien, je ne veux pas continuer. Alors on recommence encore aujourd'hui et si ça ne donne rien, tu te démerderas tout seul, c'est clair ?!

Blaise s'attendait à entendre Harry riposter mais celui-ci garda le silence. Blaise s'approcha jusqu'à les apercevoir et les regarda. Harry avait un regard sombre mais déterminé, bien que fatigué. Drago avait l'air épuisé lui aussi, et plus énervé.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là… ? Blaise vit Harry essayer une nouvelle fois de déployer avec contrôle la magie noire à laquelle il avait accès et… ne pas réussir.

La baguette ensorcelée se déclencha, Harry tomba par terre en retenant avec peine un cri de douleur, et Drago resta où il était en attendant que la baguette cesse d'elle-même.

Elle tomba quelques instants plus tard dans un bruit sourd.

- Ca suffit ! éclata Drago. J'en ai marre, j'arrête, je n'en peux plus !

Il s'avança vers Harry, usa sans délicatesse de sa magie guérisseuse pour le remettre sur pied, et tourna les talons.

- Drago, attends ! le retint Harry en lui attrapant le bras.

- J'en ai assez ! Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne fais aucun effort !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! Je suis dans ta tête autant que tu es dans la mienne, tu te souviens ?! s'énerva Drago. Je sais, je sais, que tu ne fais pas réellement des efforts ! Et j'en ai marre !

- Drago, s'il te plaît, essaya Harry.

- Fous-moi la paix et va te faire voir ! cria Drago en se dégageant violemment.

Le jeune homme avança à grandes enjambées vers la sortie et Blaise recula rapidement pour donner l'impression qu'il venait d'arriver.

- Blaise ! s'exclama Drago en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je vous cherchais, je me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être ici… J'ai reçu une lettre de nos cousins, et…

- Bien, je te laisse lui parler, l'interrompit brusquement Drago avant de s'en aller abruptement.

Blaise se retourna vers Harry qui s'était approché. Harry passa une main dans sa nuque en soupirant.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

- Ca va aller, répondit simplement Harry.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence gêné et puis Blaise retrouva le sujet de sa venue.

- Tiens, regarde, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant la lettre d'Elian.

- Ah ! Très bien, réagit Harry plus joyeusement. Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas du tout. On peut les contacter par cheminée, et y aller dès qu'on est prêts, répondit Blaise avec enthousiasme.

- Impeccable. Tu peux les appeler ? demanda Harry. Je vais me changer, je préviens Drago, et on se retrouve devant le passage habituel.

Ils se séparèrent, firent comme convenu, et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Blaise avait prévenu Théodore, Drago avait simplement pris note du message d'Harry en répondant uniquement qu'il transmettrait également l'information à Severus au cas où celui-ci le chercherait dans la journée.

Les deux garçons ne traînèrent pas particulièrement, et Harry transplana avec Blaise devant l'entrée du Manoir Nimwë.

.

Blaise remarqua qu'Harry était légèrement essoufflé lorsqu'ils apparurent devant les grilles.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est bon, répondit Harry en respirant plus profondément. Le Manoir est un peu loin, les grandes distances se font ressentir. Et je dois être un peu fatigué de l'exercice de ce matin…

- Il faudrait qu'on fasse une session transplanage avec les autres de l'AP, suggéra Blaise. Tu pourrais nous apprendre, ou Granger, ou les septièmes années qui ont déjà leur permis. On continuerait d'utiliser les systèmes de la Maison pour éviter la fatigue ou les risques, mais au moins, on ne serait pas coincés si on avait vraiment besoin un jour. Et puis, là par exemple, tu n'aurais pas eu à me faire transplaner avec toi.

Harry hocha la tête, plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Le grand portail s'était ouvert pendant qu'ils parlaient et ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine. Lucy apparut à la porte et s'avança joyeusement vers eux.

- Salut les garçons ! leur adressa-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Lucy, répondit Harry en souriant à la jeune fille.

Elle était plus âgée que Caitlin, et plus sérieuse et espiègle, mais elle avait encore quelque chose d'enfantin qui lui rappelait la petite héritière.

Blaise la salua aussi, plus familièrement, et elle les fit entrer dans le Manoir. Ils saluèrent Elian et Andromaque qui les attendaient dans le vestibule et discutèrent un peu.

Arthur apparut rapidement, remontant apparemment du trésor familial.

- Vous êtes là ! Super, venez, venez ! les appela-t-il les yeux brillants d'excitations.

Ils s'apprêtaient à le suivre quand une voix avec un fort accent se fit entendre, une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore.

- Et où allez-vous donc en courant ainsi, jeunes gens ?

Ils se retournèrent. Andromaque s'approcha de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et lui sourit. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Echtelion, son époux, le père d'Arthur, Elian, et Lucy.

- Nos enfants et leurs cousins ont décidé de faire un peu d'exploration encore aujourd'hui, répondit Andromaque en anglais.

- Sur l'héritage des Prince ? précisa-t-il, d'une voix grave et profonde. Hahaha, et bien, bonne aventure !

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry en entendant l'homme rire franchement.

Echtelion avait une haute taille et une forte carrure, une chevelure coiffée comme les hommes celtes des anciens temps, et un collier en dents d'un animal qu'Harry n'aurait su reconnaître.

Il était habillé d'habits de fourrure et Harry remarqua le coutelas à son côté. On aurait vraiment dit un homme sorti d'une époque passée. Il avait parlé en anglais sans erreur mais avec un accent assez prononcé.

Blaise comprit le regard un peu étonné d'Harry sur Echtelion et une fois repartis, il lui expliqua :

- Echtelion et ses amis se retrouvent régulièrement pour chasser à l'ancienne, manger ensuite leurs proies autour d'un grand feu, écouter des musiques anciennes, chanter des chansons aujourd'hui perdues, etc, tu vois le genre. C'est un homme très impressionnant, d'une force incroyable d'ailleurs.

- On dirait un chef de clan celte ou viking, dit Harry.

La fratrie l'entendit et se mit à rire en approuvant.

.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Severus releva la tête de la potion qu'il était en train de travailler.

- Entre Drago, invita-t-il son filleul.

Drago s'approcha et s'appuya contre l'étagère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Severus en lisant le souci sur son visage.

Drago resta silencieux, et Severus continua sa potion en lui laissant le temps. Drago finit par parler :

- Tu sais, non ? Tu sais quelle mission m'a confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Severus releva sans le faire remarquer que Drago n'avait pas utilisé le nom du mage noir. Il entendit la crainte dans sa voix, et devina que la peur du jeune homme était revenue depuis leur entrevue avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- Je sais, répondit-il doucement.

Severus se détourna de son chaudron et s'approcha de Drago. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Drago, je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance, là-dessus. Je voudrais que tu n'y penses pas, et que tu me laisses m'occuper de cette affaire.

Drago le regarda interloqué.

- Mais… commença-t-il.

- Non, Drago, écoute-moi attentivement. Je suis très sérieux. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je t'expliquerai le déroulement des choses en temps voulu. Et dis à Harry de ne pas s'en mêler non plus. Je vous expliquerai tout quand ce sera le moment.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, aie simplement confiance en moi. Tu peux faire ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, après de longues secondes de silence, il hocha la tête.

.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient devant la grande porte et qu'Harry essayait de l'ouvrir sans succès. Elian et Lucy se moquaient gentiment, mais Arthur ne perdait pas patience. Blaise ne disait rien parce qu'il avait mis un bon moment lui aussi avant de réussir.

Il fallait non seulement se souvenir des symboles à toucher et de leur ordre, mais aussi des mots qui les accompagnaient, sans oublier la phrase à lire. Et le sumérien était extrêmement difficile à prononcer correctement, car tout était dans les nuances vocales et l'articulation des consonnes et voyelles.

Et ce n'était également pas simple d'effleurer exactement comme il fallait les symboles sculptés. Un peu trop fort ou pas assez, et il fallait tout recommencer.

Les jeunes gens abandonnèrent avant qu'Harry réussisse.

- Mais tu y es presque, l'encouragea Arthur. On essaiera encore une prochaine fois. Blaise, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas ouverte, alors je te laisse faire !

Blaise grogna, il était sûr qu'Arthur allait lui faire le coup. Sentant les regards sur lui, il fit de son mieux, et ne cacha pas son soupir de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant rire la fratrie.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'approchèrent directement de la stèle.

- Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda Elian à son frère.

- J'ai trouvé comment ouvrir le pilier pour accéder au grimoire qui nous permettra de déchiffrer la stèle, annonça Arthur avec fierté. Je vous remets en tête les avancées de la dernière fois : l'entrée de Darren avait déclenché de nouveaux éléments, en particulier une inscription sur le bouclier. Cela avait permis la mise en valeur de certains symboles sur la stèle, lorsqu'on s'était tous mis autour.

Il fit signe d'approcher et les jeunes le suivirent un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

- Il s'avère que les symboles en question correspondent chacun à la fois à un objet, et à un phonème de la langue sumérienne, un phonème qui avait un sens. En associant le sens et la forme du symbole, j'ai pu retrouver les cinq objets recherchés.

- Cinq ? Comme, un pour chacun d'entre nous ? s'étonna Lucy.

- Oui, répondit Arthur en souriant. En fait, il faut cinq objets et cinq personnes motrices, je dirais, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Cinq personnes qui ont du sang Prince. Le hasard fait que nous, la dernière génération en date, soyons cinq, mais s'il n'y avait eu que nous trois, par exemple, dit-il en montrant son frère et sa sœur, on aurait eu besoin de maman, et de Bérénice ou de Lancelot.

- Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cinq personnes de sang Prince ? demanda Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Arthur. Je me dis que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, apparemment il y a toujours eu beaucoup d'enfants. Nous descendons assez directement de la lignée Prince, mais il est fort possible que nous ayons pas mal de cousins éloignés un peu partout dans le monde… On aurait eu besoin d'aller les chercher, mais on aurait réussi à rassembler cinq personnes.

Harry sourit à cette idée. Il aimait bien penser que leur ancienne famille était immense et répandue.

- Donc, revenons aux objets : j'ai mis un moment à les trouver tous, mais j'ai finis par les rassembler. Vous ne vous étonnerez pas de voir que ce ne sont pas n'importe quoi pris au hasard…

Arthur amena alors devant eux une caisse de bois sombre, sculptée, qui devait être à elle seule un trésor faisant partie de l'héritage familial, et l'ouvrit.

En effet, il y avait là une épée, un poignard, un bouclier, un collier, et une bague. Tous étaient dorés et magnifiquement ornés de pierres précieuses.

- Est-ce qu'on choisit ou est-ce qu'ils nous sont attribués d'une manière ou d'une autre ? demanda Blaise.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé qui indique l'un ou l'autre, répondit Arthur. Mais s'ils nous sont destinés, nous devrions le sentir tout de suite. Qui veut quoi ?

- Est-ce que je suis sensée prendre le collier, étant la seule fille ? demanda joyeusement Lucy.

- N'essaie pas de faire passer ça pour un sexisme quelconque, tu n'as pas pu en détacher les yeux ! la taquina Elian.

Elle rit et attrapa le collier. Il avait une chaîne en or et était orné de plusieurs pierres rouges. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation tandis que les garçons choisissaient.

- Si personne ne la veut, je pense que l'épée irait bien à Harry, lança Blaise.

Elian et Arthur acquiescèrent sincèrement et Harry rougit. Il prit l'épée. Elle était assez grande, et la poignée était ornée des mêmes pierres rouges que celles qui se trouvaient sur les autres objets. Elian finit par prendre le bouclier, Blaise le poignard, et Arthur la bague.

Ils se regardèrent tous et trouvèrent qu'ils avaient bien choisi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Blaise.

- On retourne vers la stèle, répondit Arthur. Regardez, sur chaque objet, il y a un symbole, retrouvez celui qui correspond sur la stèle.

Ils suivirent ses indications. Arthur sortit ses notes de sa poche.

- Alors… il va falloir poser les objets sur leur symbole, mais dans un certain ordre. Donc, d'abord le bouclier, puis le poignard, puis l'épée, puis le collier, puis la bague.

Lorsqu'ils eurent déposé l'un après l'autre leurs objets, Arthur posa à son tour la bague sur le symbole correspondant.

Il y eut alors une vibration sourde et un grondement sous leurs pieds. Ils reculèrent prudemment tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler. Les objets cliquetèrent sur la stèle, soumis aux vibrations qui animaient la stèle et la pièce.

Le grondement s'amplifia et soudain, le pilier se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même. Arthur était complètement fasciné, et les autres n'étaient pas moins impressionnés.

De la poussière tomba un peu du plafond, des coupes et autres objets en équilibre plus loin tombèrent dans un tintement sonore sur le sol. Un brouillard de poussière et résidus de la pierre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis des siècles, s'éleva.

Le grondement cessa. Ils se mirent à tousser et chassèrent à grands coups de bras le brouillard qui s'était répandu autour d'eux.

Il retomba et ils distinguèrent alors avec excitation le pilier sous la stèle. Une ouverture s'était formée au milieu, l'allongeant. La base s'était légèrement enfoncée dans le sol pour permettre l'ouverture en question.

Arthur s'avança prudemment et examina avec attention la pierre avant d'avancer la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le grimoire, qu'il extirpa lentement.  
Il se retourna vers les autres et le brandit avec fierté. Lucy, Elian, et Blaise lancèrent des exclamations de joie et Harry applaudit en riant.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il l'ouvrait délicatement. Il était poussiéreux et les pages jaunies par le temps, mais elles ne se décomposaient pas et tout le contenu semblait encore lisible.

Ils regardèrent avec admiration les caractères anciens, les symboles, dessins, et schémas, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mais qui leur étaient ainsi parvenus et transmis depuis des millénaires.

- Je vais examiner et continuer de traduire tout ça, dit Arthur.

- On t'aidera, proposa aimablement Elian, tandis que Lucy acquiesçait.

- Vous nous direz si on peut vous être d'une aide quelconque, ajouta Harry et Blaise hocha la tête lui aussi.

- Oui, et on vous tiendra au courant. Reculez, on va refermer le pilier.

Ils attrapèrent chacun leur objet et reculèrent. Le grondement retentit à nouveau, mais moindre, et la vibration n'était plus aussi forte.

- Le grimoire va nous dire plein de choses, et pas seulement sur comment déchiffrer la stèle, mais sur l'utilisation des pierres, et sur nous aussi ! J'ai cru comprendre que nous avions une importance. Darren avait déclenché les choses parce qu'il est le Princeps, le Prince chez les Princes…

Ils rirent.

- … mais maintenant, je crois que nous sommes tous importants, en tout cas en ce qui concerne notre héritage commun. Alors je vais me dépêcher d'avancer sur la question, parce que je pense que ça apportera une aide non négligeable dans le combat contre Voldemort.

Harry regarda Arthur et lui serra la main avec respect et gratitude.  
Les jeunes remontèrent, discutèrent un peu d'autres choses, racontèrent à Andromaque et Echtelion ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et puis Blaise et Harry prirent congé.

Ils retournèrent au château, enthousiastes et impatients d'en savoir plus. L'heure du déjeuner approchait alors ils allèrent se changer rapidement, car leurs vêtements étaient couverts de poussière, et retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle.

Drago accueillit Harry avec un sourire sincère, malgré leur dispute quelques heures plus tôt, ravi de voir que ces quelques heures avec ses cousins à découvrir des secrets de famille lui avaient fait le plus grand bien.

Ils n'avaient pas abandonné la dispute mais avaient un accord tacite de profiter des vacances et de ne pas se disputer plus longtemps pour le moment. Mais Harry savait qu'ils y reviendraient, Drago n'allait pas oublier juste comme ça.

.

.

Quelques jours passèrent assez tranquillement. Drago avait rapporté à Harry ce que Severus lui avait dit, et ils avaient décidé d'attendre et de lui faire confiance.

Ils travaillèrent sur leurs devoirs, les cours sur lesquels ils avaient pris du retard, avec tous les derniers évènements, ils passèrent des moments agréables dans le parc, appréciant les premiers vrais beaux jours.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec Ron et Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande un après-midi. Ils auraient aimé se passer du temps dehors à nouveau, mais pour compenser, Hermione avait demandé à la salle de grandes fenêtres et des perchoirs sur lesquels elle avait fait apparaître quels oiseaux gazouillants.

Les canapés habituels les attendaient et Ron se jeta dans le sien avec plaisir où Hermione amusée le rejoignit. Harry et Drago se laissèrent tomber dans un autre et s'appuyèrent naturellement l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

- Alors, vous avez avancé sur le devoir de potion ? lança Ron pour commencer la conversation.

- On a presque fini, répondit Harry.

- Faites attention, si vous faites trop vos devoirs ensembles, vous allez finir par faire le même… fit remarquer Hermione.

- Granger, toujours la même… railla Drago. Mais rassure-toi, je laisse Harry se débrouiller tout seul. Ca serait un comble s'il avait de meilleures notes que moi, grâce à moi !

- Oui, alors, histoire de remettre les choses au point, je rappelle que nous avons des échanges de bons procédés, intervint Harry.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, je crois que, pour ce qui est de l'école en tout cas, Malefoy n'a pas beaucoup besoin d'aide de ta part… répliqua Ron.

Harry regarda Ron en écarquillant les yeux, et Hermione et Drago étaient surpris eux aussi, bien qu'avec plus de contenance. Ron avait fait une sorte de compliment à Drago !

Voyant qu'il s'en était rendu compte et qu'il s'en trouvait embarrassé, Harry lui sauva la mise en comblant le silence.

- Tu me trahis ! lança-t-il à Ron sur un ton exagérément mélodramatique.

- Je suis réaliste ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais comme tu le bats dans presque tous les cours pratiques et au Quidditch, on va dire que vous êtes à égalité.

- Rattrape-toi donc… marmonna Harry faussement vexé.

- En parlant de Quidditch, j'ai hâte que tu sois un Gryffondor à nouveau pour qu'on puisse s'affronter ! intervint Drago.

Harry exagéra encore son jeu théâtralisé.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi chez les Serpentards ?! Ah, je suis trahi de tous côtés, Hermione, seule amie qui me reste, aide-moi !

- Tu es un grand garçon, débrouille-toi, lui répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter et avec un grand sourire.

Après une expression outrée, Harry se détourna et croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder. Drago se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou tandis que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses.

- Eh, oh, doucement, pas devant moi, merci ! les interrompit Ron.  
Ils rirent tous un peu.

Hermione se sentit soulagée de constater qu'Harry allait véritablement mieux. Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer et comprendre, Harry faisait de réels efforts pour continuer et avancer. Elle espérait simplement que rien de trop difficile ou grave ne survienne dans les jours à venir.

- Vous avez découvert des choses intéressantes chez tes cousins, Harry ? lança Hermione comme nouveau sujet de discussion.

- Nous avons pu accéder au grimoire, qui nous donnera bien plus d'informations et d'explications, répondit Harry. Arthur s'est mis dedans, il essaie de traduire ce qu'il peut le plus rapidement possible.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Apparemment, cela pourrait avoir une influence ou une importance dans la guerre. Il y a les pierres, tout d'abord, qui sont de puissantes sources de pouvoir, mais qu'on ne peut pas ôter de la stèle pour le moment. Et ensuite, toutes les inscriptions dans la pierre seraient porteuses de connaissances qui pourraient sans doute nous être utiles.

Harry raconta rapidement la dernière rencontre.

- Peut-être que les objets dont vous vous êtes servis auront une utilité également, suggéra Hermione.

- C'est tout à fait possible. Et quand nous avons choisi, j'ai pu sentir quelque chose, je ne saurai pas dire quoi, mais je ne pense pas que nous en ayons fini sur la question.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu sur le sujet et puis en vinrent à parler de Tonks, Remus, et leur bébé à venir. Quelques jeunes avaient été mis au courant en plus des personnes présentes lorsque Tonks avait annoncé la chose, les enfants Weasley et Hermione en l'occurrence.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de cette histoire ? demanda Ron, sincèrement curieux d'entendre d'autres avis.

- Je trouve que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, répondit Hermione, et Tonks va être frustrée de ne plus pouvoir participer à rien. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse, l'autre jour, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout…

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle regrettera jamais, intervint Harry. Elle a fait ça pour Sirius et Remus surtout, mais je pense que c'était aussi pour elle, un peu. Je ne sais pas trop, je ne la connais pas assez peut-être, mais si elle avait accepté au départ, c'était en étant consciente des implications.

- Lupin a déjà quitté le château ? s'enquit Drago.

- Non, dans un ou deux jours, je crois, répondit Hermione. Miss Mint et lui devaient discuter de derniers arrangements encore avant qu'il ne s'en aille de Poudlard pour de bon.

- Tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ? releva Harry, étonné.

- Harry, tu dois être le seul élève à pouvoir te le permettre, en dehors des cours bien sûr, mais tout de même, répondit Hermione amusée.

- En même temps, elle s'adresse à lui comme à un autre adulte, surtout quand il s'agit de discuter de Caitlin, intervint Drago.

- Je la vouvoie encore, mais je l'appelle par son prénom, précisa Harry en réfléchissant à la chose.

- Pour en revenir à Remus et Tonks, je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose finalement, reprit Hermione. Ils vont être à l'abri, et quand le bébé naîtra, ils seront là tous les deux pour l'élever.

- C'est vrai que le fait de savoir qu'ils seront en sécurité est appréciable, approuva Ron. Je me dis, au moins, eux… voilà, enfin…

Harry hocha la tête. Drago avait un air penseur et Harry se demandait à quoi il réfléchissait. Il avança son esprit sans s'imposer dans celui de Drago et Drago se mit à rougir soudain.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Harry à voix haute, intrigué.

- A rien du tout, répondit Drago.

Les regards insistants des trois jeunes gens le firent craquer.

- Je me demandais comment… comment ils avaient… tous les trois…

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ron fit une grimace affreuse en se bouchant les oreilles comme si cela allait faire partir les images qu'il avait en tête, et Drago faisait une moue bizarre.

- Ben… ils ont du faire tous les trois en même temps, suggéra Harry, hilare.

- Chut, chut, tais-toi, ça suffit ! s'exclama Ron, faisant redoubler les rires d'Hermione.

Drago se mit à rire à son tour devant la réaction du jeune Weasley.  
Quand ils se furent calmés, Hermione demanda doucement :

- Est-ce que vous pensez à « après », des fois ? A ce qu'on fera ? A comment la vie sera ?

Un léger silence lui répondit d'abord. Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. A leur surprise à tous, c'est Drago qui parla le premier.

- On finira nos années à Poudlard, et puis, Harry et moi, on s'installera dans la Maison de Godric's Hollow avec Caitlin. J'obligerai Harry à ne rien faire pendant au moins plusieurs années de suite…

Ils sourirent.

- … et je me disais que j'aimerais bien aller en Médicomagie. Mes capacités ne disparaîtront pas avec la chute de Voldemort, et je me disais que je pourrais m'en servir utilement.

Harry regarda Drago avec douceur.

- Ca me va, murmura-t-il simplement.

.

.

Severus inspira profondément. Dumbledore le regarda avec un air triste.

- Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? lui demanda-t-il malgré tout.

- Non. Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais prêt pour cela. Mais je le ferai.

Dumbledore lui tendit la main. Severus la serra dignement.

- Alors allons-y.

Dumbledore caressa une dernière fois le plumage de Fumseck, qui hulula tristement. Il sortit de son bureau après un dernier regard autour de lui.  
Severus le regarda partir, et dans un mouvement de capes noires, le suivit.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Parce Qu'Il Faut Bien Continuer_****] :**

Après Parce que rien n'est terminé, et Parce que ça devient difficile, voici le troisième titre de la série, qui est porteur d'espoir pour la suite puisqu'il évoque le fait d'avancer et de dépasser les épreuves. Et c'est ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, qui, de fait, est moins sombre.

Il s'agit d'Harry, mais aussi de Remus ici, qui sort enfin de son état. Tous les deux avaient été profondément affectés par la mort de Sirius, et ils commencent enfin à sortir de la douleur du deuil, l'un comme l'autre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Ce chapitre est agréable je trouve, car il permet de souffler, il est plus léger et souriant. On y a quelques moments amusants, des moments forts émotionnellement mais positifs, et de bonnes nouvelles. C'est aussi l'esprit des vacances, de Voldemort qui s'éloigne, et d'Ombrage hors du tableau.

Je suis très fière de moi, pour avoir réussi à intégrer la prophétie du livre, sans rien y changer, tout en l'adaptant entièrement à mon histoire.

J'avais envie d'amplifier encore la notion de choix, qui est un concept important pour moi, et, vous l'aurez remarqué, pour mes personnages et les évènements (ce sera ainsi encore plus par la suite).

J'avais envie d'introduire un enfant à venir dans l'histoire, et fidèle à ma manière de faire des références claires et directes aux livres, je l'ai donné à Tonks, et à Remus et Sirius.

Je trouvais que c'était aussi quelque chose de très positif : il y a eu une mort douloureuse, mais il y aura une vie bienvenue et aimée.

Je ne commenterai pas la fin du chapitre. Je pense que vous avez plutôt deviné ce qui allait se passer, que vous en avez une idée, alors je vous laisse réagir.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

De quoi Dumbledore et Severus parlent-ils ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelle est la mission que Voldemort avait confiée à Drago ?

Tonks et Remus parviendront-ils à être heureux, en sécurité, et à avoir ce bébé, et lui donner une vie heureuse ?

Les jeunes cousins Prince réussiront-ils à lire la stèle et à utiliser les pierres ? Quel sera leur rôle, quelle est leur importance dans cette intrigue ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : Voldemort confie une mission à Drago, et Severus, au courant, va s'en occuper, en accord avec Dumbledore.

*Des lectures diverses ont inspiré la scène sexuelle entre Drago et Harry.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Je Veux Que Ca S'Arrête_], un nouvel évènement difficile surviendra, et Harry questionnera les raisons de tout ce qu'il doit endurer…


	46. Chapter 45 - Je Veux Que Ca S'Arrête

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry et Drago compensent le moment douloureux de la veille en étant proches et intimes. Drago repense à ce qu'il s'est passé et reste profondément attristé. Car Harry, dans son dégoût de lui-même et sa peur de blesser encore Drago, chercha à le repousser entièrement, à couper le Lien. Mais Drago lui pardonne, et Harry fait tout pour lui faire plaisir et être avec lui, pour se rattraper.

Tonks apprends à quelques personnes qu'elle attend un enfant, et explique : Sirius et Remus voulaient cet enfant, et se tournèrent vers elle pour l'avoir. Remus sort enfin de son mutisme et accepte de partir habiter dans un endroit sûr avec Tonks, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, pour que cet enfant qu'il voulait autant que Sirius naisse bien et soit en sécurité.

Dumbledore apprend à Harry que la sphère argentée ramenée du Département des Mystères qui portait son nom et celui de Voldemort contient une prophétie, prononcée après sa naissance, par Sibylle Trelawney dans un rare moment de réelle vision. Cette prophétie le désigne comme le Princeps, et donna à Voldemort les indications nécessaires pour aller à sa poursuite et chercher à le tuer. Tout semble cependant avoir été très fragile et une question de choix, qui aurait pu faire changer les choses…

Harry et Blaise retrouvent leurs cousins au Manoir Nimwë, et tous les cinq parviennent à ouvrir le pilier de la stèle pour obtenir le grimoire, grâce à cinq objets qu'ils choisissent chacun : une épée pour Harry, un poignard pour Blaise, une bague pour Arthur, un bouclier pour Elian, et un collier pour Lucy. Harry fait aussi la rencontre du père de la fratrie, Echtelion, un homme finlandais, chaleureux, fort, et ressemblant à un ancien chef de clan.

Dumbledore demande à Severus s'il est prêt, et ils sortent du château.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du samedi soir 27 avril au dimanche matin 28 avril

.

* * *

Attention, erreur de manipulation, ce chapitre a été publié avant le précédent, donc n'oubliez pas d'aller lire le chapitre 44 !

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 45 – Je Veux Que Ca S'Arrête**

.

Severus était nerveux. Il détestait l'être parce que cela lui faisait perdre sa contenance. Dumbledore le regardait silencieusement.

- Severus, ne doutez pas, lui dit-il doucement.

.

« _Rejoignez-moi devant le château. _»

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son père, et devina qu'il s'adressait à Drago et lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas bien.

Il commençait à se faire tard, déjà, et Drago et Harry étaient encore dans la salle commune, mais sur le point d'aller se coucher.

Harry attira l'attention de Drago et lui tendit le parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ton avis ? chuchota-t-il à Drago.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais ça doit être important pour qu'il nous fasse sortir à une heure pareille !

Harry bailla au même moment et Drago sourit moqueusement.

- Déjà fatigué ? railla-t-il.

Il se pencha vers Harry et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Et moi qui avais de merveilleuses et scandaleuses idées en tête… susurra-t-il.

Harry rougit et le repoussa un peu. Drago commençait de reculer, mais Harry l'attrapa et l'attira contre ses lèvres. Drago grimpa sur lui et répondit à son baiser. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, et ils trouvaient cela très excitants de se laisser aller dans un endroit moins… privé.

Un bruit de pétard les interrompit.

«_ Maintenant ! _»

Harry et Drago sursautèrent, avant de rire en voyant un nouveau parchemin de Severus. Il avait du être ensorcelé pour exploser à côté d'eux.

- Sommes-nous donc si prévisibles ? constata Drago avec consternation.

- Allons-y, et espérons juste que ce qu'il a à nous dire ne prenne pas trop de temps…

- Oh, oui, alors, il ne faudrait pas perdre un seul moment de la nuit… répliqua Drago avec un air coquin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Il se releva et entraîna Drago avec lui.

Ils attrapèrent leurs vestes et quittèrent la salle commune en direction du parc.

.

- Severus, ne doutez-pas…

Severus détourna le regard.

- Vous savez ce que sont les choses, ce qu'est la situation, continua Dumbledore. Vous savez aussi qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de prévenir Harry et Drago. Même si vous parveniez à leur faire comprendre, et à leur faire accepter ce que nous allons faire, vous savez qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose, même au dernier moment, même si cela était dangereux pour eux.

Severus garda ses yeux fixés au loin, le plus loin possible. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Et pourtant il ne l'acceptait pas.

- Severus, je vous en prie.

Severus rebroussa chemin et remonta vers le château.

.

Ils retrouvèrent Severus adossé contre un pilier devant les portes de l'école. Il était seul, avait l'air distrait par quelque chose, et portait son grand manteau noir. Celui des mauvais jours. Harry et Drago le remarquèrent immédiatement.

- Bonsoir papa, le salua Harry doucement.

Severus releva la tête vers les deux jeunes gens. Son regard se teinta de tristesse et de frustration.

- Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer en marchant.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard intrigué et un peu inquiet. Mais Severus était déjà parti et ils se dépêchèrent de le rattraper.

- Je vais vous demander, ce soir, de faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire, et de ne pas poser de questions, commença Severus.

Les deux garçons comprirent assez rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Ecoutez-moi très attentivement, continua Severus. Dumbledore et moi avons pris en charge la mission de Drago, et nous avons organisé les choses.

- Comment ça ?! réagit aussitôt Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ?

- Des Mangemorts vont venir.

Harry et Drago s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher. Severus se retourna et leur dit sévèrement :

- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas poser de questions et de faire ce qu'il vous sera dit de faire.

Harry ne put se retenir et répondit :

- Non, mais tu ne peux pas nous annoncer comme ça qu'on va...

- S'il te plaît, le coupa Severus, fermement mais plus doucement à la fois. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda son père fixement. Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, Harry hocha la tête, mais son visage exprimait son désaccord. Severus se tourna vers Drago et celui-ci accepta à son tour.

Ils recommencèrent alors de marcher et Severus reprit ses explications. Cette fois, il put terminer d'exposer le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place, Dumbledore et lui, sans être interrompu.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a reçu un message qu'il pense être de toi, Drago, expliqua donc Severus. Un message ans lequel tu lui dis que tu vas t'occuper cette nuit de la mission qu'il ta confiée. Il m'a alors contacté pour me faire savoir qu'il enverrait quelqu'un pour vérifier et lui rapporter immédiatement. Quant à moi, il pense que je vais faire en sorte que tu restes à Poudlard et que tu ne sois soupçonné de rien.

Ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Severus parlait à voix très basse désormais.

- Voici l'histoire officielle. Drago, tu t'es fait passer auprès du directeur pour un Mangemort qui souhaite devenir espion. Tu as proposé un rendez-vous à Dumbledore ici, prétextant une discussion à ce sujet. Mais en réalité tu t'es caché et tu l'as piégé et désarmé sans qu'il ne te voie. Le Mangemort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va envoyer ne va pas tarder, et il verra Dumbledore sans défense essayant de te convaincre de ne pas faire ce que tu dois faire. Des questions ?

- Oui, intervint Harry avec détermination. Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- La suite, vous laissez Dumbledore et moi s'en occuper, répondit Severus avec distance.

- Mais… voulu insister Harry.

- J'ai dit, laissez-nous nous en occuper, coupa Severus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Et surtout, réagissez comme il faut, quoi qu'il arrive. N'oubliez pas que nous serons vus par un Mangemort qui ira retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres juste après.

Drago intervint à son tour, voulant plus de précisions lui aussi, et ne voulant pas que ce soit toujours Harry qui se risque à transgresser les ordres de Severus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Comment allez-vous pouvoir faire croire, faire semblant ? Comment vous…

- Drago, ne t'y mets pas toi non plus ! s'agaça Severus.

- Eh oh ! Drago a autant que moi le droit de demander des explications ! réagit Harry immédiatement.

- Tous les deux, ça suffit, taisez-vous, et faites ce que je vous ai dit ! s'énerva Severus pour de bon.

Les deux garçons se turent. Ils voyaient bien que Severus était particulièrement tendu et aux aguets, mais ils ne comprenaient pas très bien. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas juste leur dire le plan.

Et cette incompréhension les mettait mal à l'aise.

Severus continua d'avancer, le cœur serré.

Il ne voulait pas les placer dans cette situation, il ne voulait pas faire ce que Dumbledore lui demandait, il ne voulait pas infliger ce qui allait arriver aux deux jeunes gens. Harry commençait enfin à aller mieux.

En silence et au plus profond de son être, Severus cria une question, une adresse à ce destin qui semblait s'acharner sur son fils. Pourquoi ?

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de la lisière de la forêt, dans une sorte de clairière. Il y avait du brouillard et il faisait nuit, seules les lumières des baguettes éclairaient les alentours.

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin, les faisant tous les deux rester dans l'ombre des arbres tandis que Drago avançait lentement, sa baguette sortie et dressée devant lui.

Du bruit le fit sursauter, et un sort jaillit soudain dans sa direction.

Severus retint immédiatement Harry avec une force qui surprit le jeune homme. Mais il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Drago avait réagi assez rapidement et avait évité le sort tout en répliquant avec un sort de Désarmement.

Drago ne tourna pas la tête vers Harry et Severus, mais son esprit alla chercher celui de son compagnon.

"_Ca va ?_" s'enquit-il.

"_Oui. Mon père m'a retenu, il devait être au courant…_" signala Harry.

Il y eut alors du mouvement et Drago se tint prêt. La silhouette s'avança et ils reconnurent Dumbledore. Désarmé.

- Bravo, monsieur Malefoy, très beau sortilège.

Ne se sentant pas menacé, Drago commençait à baisser sa baguette. Mais les sens d'Harry s'éveillèrent soudain et il repéra la présence d'un Mangemort.

"_Drago, attention, nous sommes surveillés !_" s'empressa-t-il de le prévenir.

Grâce à son intervention, Drago reprit une attitude attentive et menaçante.

- Je vous félicite également pour m'avoir attiré en dehors de l'école, continuait Dumbledore. Votre stratagème a fonctionné, vous le voyez.

Drago ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ou comment réagir. Severus les avait pris par surprise, ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il avait prévu de passer sa soirée ! Et si un Mangemort les observait à présent, il ne savait pas du tout comment se sortir de la situation.

Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé avec une mission pareille… Mais qu'avait pensé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Voldemort avait affirmé que c'était une marque d'honneur mais Drago se demandait si ce n'était pas pour le tester encore… Pour vérifier qu'il était bien capable d'accomplir un tel acte.

Comment, comment aurait-il pu s'y prendre, même s'il avait réellement essayé ?

Il était censé tuer Dumbledore !

"_Respire. Mon père nous a dit qu'ils avaient planifié les choses, qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Nous pouvons leur faire confiance !_"

Drago ne répondit pas à Harry mais apprécia ses efforts pour l'apaiser.

- Maintenant, Mr Malefoy… Je ne suis pas certain de la suite des évènements. Vous devez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne pense pas que vous allez le faire.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est lui qui me tuera si je ne le fais pas ! répliqua Drago.

Il se rendit alors compte de la réalité de ses paroles, et prit peur. Vraiment peur.

Il avait essayé d'ignorer le problème. A partir du moment où Severus lui avait dit de le laisser faire, il avait relégué la question loin dans son esprit, et avait essayé d'oublier. Mais Voldemort attendait des résultats.

Voldemort attendait qu'il accomplisse la mission qu'il lui avait confiée.

Tout s'était passé trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Pourquoi Severus et Dumbledore avaient-ils décidé de s'en occuper aussi tôt ?! N'auraient-ils pas pu laisser quelques jours passer encore ?

Et comment allaient-ils prétendre la mort de Dumbledore, d'ailleurs ?

Qu'allait-il se passer pour que Voldemort croit que Drago avait réussi ?

Severus vit l'indécision de Drago et sentit l'inquiétude de son fils qu'il maintenait toujours près de lui. Il échangea un regard avec Dumbledore qui lui adressa un hochement de tête imperceptible.

Severus se pencha vers Harry et s'apprêta à lui chuchoter quelque chose.

- Bon, Malefoy, on ne va pas attendre toute la nuit !

Le Mangemort qui les observait sortit soudain du couvert des arbres. Drago sursauta, surpris par son adresse agressive, et eut un mouvement de recul quand il reconnut Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry tourna la tête en entendant avant les autres une autre personne arriver. Dolohov apparut à son tour, un ricanement sur les lèvres.

- Le grand Dumbledore, désarmé par un adolescent… dit-il avec un mépris évident.

Un craquement se fit entendre par tous et les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. C'était un Mangemort qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

- Alors, ce n'est pas encore fini ? lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Regarde, Amycus, bébé Malefoy n'arrive pas à finir ce qu'il a commencé ! railla Lestrange.

Amycus, le nom disait quelque chose à Harry.

"_C'est l'un des deux Carrow. Sa sœur Alecto et lui sont inséparables et effrayants,_" expliqua Drago.

- Prince est dans les parages ? demanda Amycus Carrow avec le même air blasé, comme si rien ne le concernait.

- On ne l'a pas vu, répondit Lestrange. Malefoy, tue Dumbledore maintenant ! On veut rentrer.

- On a de la chance déjà de ne pas être tombé sur une patrouille de l'Ordre… grommela Dolohov. Dépêche-toi !

Drago déglutit. Il n'avait aucune fuite possible, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'attendaient Severus et Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?! articula-t-il silencieusement.

Mais son père se contenta de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de relever les yeux vers Dumbledore. Le sorcier le regarda intensément. Severus inspira profondément et laissa échapper un soupir résolu.

Mais Harry l'observait. Soudain, il eut un doute. Dans son esprit, une idée folle, de ce qui avait peut-être été décidé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et voulut intervenir, comprenait soudainement quel était le plan des deux sorciers. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour arrêter son père, celui-ci avait déjà avancé.

- Ah, Severus, te voilà ! Bon, aide-nous, le salua Lestrange.

Drago se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux le supplièrent de faire quelque chose. Harry voulut suivre son père mais… Il était incapable de bouger !

Il essaya encore mais en vain.

Dumbledore regarda Severus. Severus leva sa baguette.

- [Severus… S'il vous plaît].

Harry paniqua.

"_Drago ! Il va…_"

Severus parla.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

.

Eclair de lumière verte aveuglante. Drago cligne des yeux. Harry ne peut pas les fermer.

.

Le corps de Dumbledore tombe doucement en arrière. Silencieusement. Légèrement. Comme s'il n'était rien.

.

Un jet de fumée noire jaillit et des croissements de joie folle et malsaine brisent le silence.

- Yeeeeeaaaah ! Bravo Rogue !

- Ouai, tu te seras enfin vengé de ce vieux fou !

- Au moins, ça, c'est fait. Bon, on va aller raconter tout ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Eh, attendez, on peut s'amuser un peu avant de partir !

Lumière vive. Flammes. Bruit du bois qui craquèle et tombe sur le sol.

- On s'en va maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend notre rapport. Et souvenez-vous de ses ordres, il ne sera pas content si on s'attaque à l'école maintenant.

- Ouai, on n'est que trois en plus… Une petite dernière !

Explosion de bruits et d'images. Ricanements qui résonnent.

.

Trois craquements sonores. Et puis le silence à nouveau.

Drago ferme les yeux et se prend le visage dans les mains.

Harry vacille, il sent son équilibre troublé, et il s'appuie contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Severus lève la tête. La Marque des Ténèbres flotte dans le ciel, noire, terrifiante. Symbole de mort. Elle nargue Severus, qui la regarde comme si ses yeux furieux et désespérés pouvaient la faire disparaître.

.

Le professeur McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh ne peuvent retenir leurs larmes.

Elles savaient. Elles avaient eu le temps d'accepter l'idée. Elles n'avaient pas réussi. Elles avaient espéré. Elles avaient attendu, en regardant au loin, elles avaient attendu quelque chose qui aurait démenti la réalité.

La Marque des Ténèbres tire une langue noire comme pour leur étaler sa victoire sous les yeux.

.

.

Severus le premier se reprend.

Il va chercher quelque chose derrière les arbres, revient, attrape Drago par l'épaule, soutient Harry en passant son autre bras de la même manière autour de lui, et les entraîne en direction du château.

Leurs regards vides lui serrent le cœur. Devant ses yeux, les dernières images ne cessent de se répéter. Comme pour lui promettre que jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

Ils sortent de la Forêt Interdite et Severus veut continuer mais Harry s'arrête. Il se retourne et regarde les arbres en flammes.

Un oiseau de feu apparaît dans la nuit et vole en cercles. Fumesck se redresse pour laisser échapper une longue plainte douce et pleine de douleur.  
Et plonge cœur des flammes. Des étincelles jaillissent dans une grande lueur dorée.

Hagrid sortit de sa Cabane, Crockdur aboyant derrière lui, tous deux alertés par le feu qui rongeait la Forêt Interdite. Il ne vit pas Severus, Harry, et Drago, et ils ne l'appelèrent pas. Ils le regardèrent se précipiter vers les arbres pour éteindre les flammes.

Hagrid avait avec lui son parapluie rose et lançait des Aguamenti. Il n'avait pas vu la Marque qui flottait au-dessus des branches enflammées. Des créatures et animaux sortirent des bois, chassés par le feu qui se propageait.

- On devrait l'aider.

Ces premiers mots prononcés par Severus les firent agir en automates. Drago et Harry avancèrent, leurs baguettes à la main. Severus avait l'impression que sa main le brulait et utiliser un sort fut douloureux. Presque physiquement.

- Malefoy ? Prince ? Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? leur cria Hagrid en les voyant approcher.

Aucun ne répondit. Les seuls paroles qui sortirent de leurs bouches furent les noms de sortilèges qu'ils utilisèrent. Rapidement, le feu fut éteint.

Aucun n'avança dans la forêt mais Hagrid était allé un peu plus loin pour éteindre les flammes plus enfoncées dans les bois.

Quand il revint à la lisière, ils étaient partis. Il pouvait les voir au loin, en direction de l'école. Il décida de monter au château pour signaler l'incident et essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Hall était silencieux quand il y entra. Il y vit le professeur McGonagall, Mrs Pomfresh, les yeux rougis, le professeur Rogue, l'air vide et abattu, appuyé contre un pilier de l'escalier, et bientôt ils furent rejoints par quelques autres professeurs. Harry et Drago n'étaient pas là.

Les nouveaux venus demandaient ce qu'il se passait, et McGonagall essayait de parler, mais des sanglots la secouaient. Hagrid ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est mort.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. Les regards se tournèrent vers Severus.

- Albus Dumbledore est mort…

Cette fois, sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.

.

Il y eut un immense silence, lourd, difficile. Certains ne voulaient pas croire, d'autres réalisaient. Hagrid secoua la tête et des sanglots commencèrent à s'échapper de sa poitrine.

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, non, pas le professeur Dumbledore, non, non !

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

Le professeur McGonagall répondit :

- Vous-Savez-Qui avait demandé au jeune Malefoy de… de le tuer. Albus et Severus ont mis un plan au point pour que Vous-Savez-Qui soit satisfait du garçon sans l'obliger à vraiment le faire.

- Des Mangemorts sont arrivés, continua Severus. Je… j'ai…

Il serra les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Ses collègues autour de lui comprirent.

- Il faut que vous compreniez tous qu'Albus n'était vraiment plus en bonne santé, exposa Mrs Pomfresh. Il était malade, déjà avant d'avoir été séquestré par Ombrage. Alors lorsque je l'ai revu, j'ai compris qu'il était mourant.

- Je voudrais qu'il soit clair, surtout, que personne ne blâme Severus, pas réellement, insista McGonagall. Souvenez-vous toujours que Dumbledore lui a demandé de le faire.

Severus se sentit reconnaissant envers Minerva mais il rappela autre chose.

- Officiellement, il va falloir que vous me détestiez. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit croire que j'ai… que j'ai tué le professeur Dumbledore sur ses ordres uniquement, pour aider Drago. Et par conséquent, l'Ordre, et vous tous, devez ouvertement m'en vouloir.

Ils hochèrent la tête mais le regardèrent avec compassion et sympathie, pour l'assurer de leur compréhension.

.

Les jeunes sorciers regardaient Harry fixement, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, l'incompréhension, la peur. Il y eut des pleurs, des coups dans les murs ou sièges, des questions, des reproches.

Après être remontés au château, Severus avait demandé à Harry et Drago de partir tandis que les professeurs se rassemblaient. Dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, Harry avait repris une certaine conscience de la réalité et avait sorti son Gallion spécial de l'AP pour convoquer tout le monde.

La nuit était avancée mais on était samedi soir, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés de vacances. Certains arriveraient dans la journée du lendemain, mais tous les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix étaient là et répondirent à l'appel.

Les jeunes sorciers eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour l'école ? demanda Angelina.

- McGonagall va prendre le poste, on imagine, répondit Harry. On n'en sait pas plus que vous, pas plus que ce qu'on vous a dit.

- Ce serait logique. Elle était directrice adjointe, après tout, ajouta Hermione.

- Espérons simplement que Voldemort ne va pas s'attaquer trop rapidement à Poudlard, murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Mais il fut entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Daphné.

- Les protections de l'école sont fortes, et nous pourrions défendre le château, à nous tous. C'est juste que Voldemort n'a jamais attaqué Poudlard, et les gens disaient que c'était parce que Dumbledore était là. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus,…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase. Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Mais ne nous en inquiétons pas. Comme l'a dit Harry, nous sommes forts et nombreux, et l'école a des protections puissantes déjà, intervint Ron.

Les jeunes se rassurèrent mutuellement. Plus parce qu'ils en avaient envie et besoin que parce qu'ils en étaient convaincus…

.

Drago et Harry redescendirent vers les cachots en espérant que Severus ne serait pas allé se coucher. Il fallait qu'ils parlent avec lui. Tous les deux s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre et prenaient sur eux pour ne pas accabler l'autre davantage, créant une atmosphère très étrange.

Drago avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose et se sentait perdu. Tout était arrivé tellement vite, il ne comprenait pas. Il doutait même de la réalité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela devait arriver aussi vite, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu attendre encore un peu.

Il s'inquiétait pour Harry qui recommençait tout juste à aller mieux, il s'inquiétait pour l'école qui n'allait plus paraître aussi imprenable désormais, il s'inquiétait pour les plus jeunes élèves qui allaient devoir comprendre que celui qu'ils voyaient comme le protecteur de Poudlard n'était plus.

Soudain il se rendit compte de la réalité de ce qu'il avait eu à faire.  
Si Severus n'avait pas été là, si Severus n'avait pas pris les choses en main, il serait encore en train de chercher comment… comment tuer… comment tuer Albus Dumbledore. Et s'il avait trop tardé, Voldemort lui aurait fait comprendre son mécontentement. Douloureusement.

Il n'avait pas du tout réalisé auparavant. Il avait ignoré, nié, repoussé loin, et n'avait pas pris conscience de tout cela, du danger, des risques, de la pression. Et soudain tout lui revenait au visage, tout remontait.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et la tête lui tourna. Il s'arrêta de marcher et s'appuya contre le mur, sentait qu'il manquait d'équilibre. Il se mit à respirer plus profondément pour essayer de calmer la peur et la panique qui le prenaient soudainement.

Harry s'avança vers lui et caressa doucement sa joue. Drago releva les yeux vers lui. Harry vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago ferma les yeux. Ils glissèrent contre le mur jusqu'au sol, et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Ils se relevèrent quelques minutes plus tard et reprirent leur chemin vers les appartements de Severus.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, celui-ci leur ouvrit rapidement.

- Je pensais bien que vous viendriez, leur dit-il simplement.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé. Drago s'appuya immédiatement contre Harry qui l'entoura d'un bras. Ils avaient besoin du contact de l'autre, de ce contact rassurant, de ce contact qui était encore une façon de sentir que l'autre était vivant et là.

- Vous avez des questions, j'imagine, dit Severus d'une voix basse et éteinte.

Harry le regard intensément un instant.

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre ce soir, on peut attendre demain, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Surpris, Severus le regarda à son tour. Il réalisa soudain qu'Harry ne réagissait pas comme il s'y était attendu, comme quiconque l'aurait attendu. Il ne réagissait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il avait bloqué toute émotion, et qu'il était à tout moment près à exploser.

Non, c'était étrange, et Severus n'arrivait pas à définir exactement ce qu'il décelait chez son fils.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledore meure ? demanda Harry après un court silence.

- Parce qu'il était déjà mourant, répondit Severus dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi qui le tue ? demanda encore Harry, avec toujours la même douceur, sans reproches, sans jugements.

- Il me l'avait demandé. Comme un honneur que je pouvais lui faire… répondit Severus d'une voix brisée. Il ne voulait pas que… Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas être tué par un Mangemort, enfin, un Mangemort réellement au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas…

Severus se tut, incapable de continuer, et détourna les yeux. Harry avança sa main et prit celle de son père.

- Alors tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, lui dit-il. Ce n'était pas facile, et ça te hantera, mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, papa.

Severus reposa les yeux sur son fils. Il s'en voulait de voir que c'était Harry qui était là pour lui alors qu'il aurait sûrement eu besoin du contraire. Mais Harry était si calme !

- Papa, répéta Harry.

Et ce mot remplit le cœur de Severus d'une chaleur apaisante.

- Papa, tu as été là pour moi, toutes ces dernières fois, laisse-moi t'aider aussi, à mon tour.

Alors Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule et resserra son étreinte autour de Drago qui s'endormit.

.

Le matin trouva Harry, Drago, et Severus endormis sur ce même canapé.  
Harry s'éveilla le premier. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Drago et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Drago se réveilla et leva les yeux vers Harry qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, aimant, protecteur.

Drago se blottit d'avantage contre lui.

- Allons dans notre chambre, on dormira mieux, chuchota Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et se redressa péniblement. Harry serra une dernière fois la main de son père et se leva. Il fit apparaître une fleur sur la table basse, sourit doucement, et rejoignit Drago qui était déjà à la porte.

Lorsque Severus s'éveilla un peu plus tard, il découvrit la délicate attention de son fils. Le lys (NdA : Lily en anglais) reposait doucement sur le meuble. Lorsque Severus le prit, il eut l'impression de retrouver son amour perdu. Il se laissa aller, et pleura.

.

Harry et Drago dormirent à nouveau quelques heures, enlacés sous la couette qu'ils avaient relevée. Comme si elle pouvait les couper du monde extérieur pour de bon, comme s'ils étaient réfugiés dans un lieu secret, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, où la seule chose qui importait était l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils s'éveillèrent ensembles et restèrent un long moment silencieux et immobiles, appréciant simplement le contact et la présence de l'autre.

Ils finirent par se redresser, et Harry le premier se leva. Drago le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait des vêtements propres pour tous les deux et ouvrait le robinet de la baignoire dans leur salle de bain.

Ils se l'étaient créée récemment, avec l'aide de Dobby comme souvent, parce qu'ils aimaient bien ne pas avoir à traverser le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain commune, et parce qu'ils avaient commencé à apprécier de prendre des bains ensembles.

Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie, Harry revint chercher Drago qui n'avait pas bougé du lit, et le fit se lever avec un sourire tendre. L'amusement teinta son regard lorsqu'il vit Drago réaliser qu'ils avaient dormis dans leurs habits.

Harry entraîna Drago jusqu'à leur petite salle de bain. Il déboutonna sa chemise, lentement, bouton par bouton, et sa main caressa sa peau jusqu'à ce que le vêtement soit complètement ouvert.

Il alla prendre les lèvres de Drago qui lui rendit son baiser tandis qu'il faisait glisser la chemise le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre dans un petit bruit feutré. Ils déboutonnèrent ensembles la chemise d'Harry tout en continuant de s'embrasser, et l'ôtèrent plus rapidement.

Le reste de leurs vêtements ne tarda pas à disparaître et ils se glissèrent dans la baignoire.

Harry fit s'appuyer Drago contre lui. Ses mains vinrent caresser son torse et ses bras avec douceur et tendresse.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, lui chuchota-t-il. Il n'y avait rien que nous ne puissions faire. Dumbledore allait mourir, et mon père t'a sauvé de la mission de Voldemort. Je me sens triste pour mon père parce que cela le blesse de l'avoir fait, mais je suis heureux que ça n'ait pas été toi. Et si je savais que je devais mourir, je préférerais que ce soit de la main de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et que j'aime plutôt que par une personne que je méprise. Et quand Voldemort saura la vérité, on pourra le narguer sur tout, absolument tout.

Drago sourit, amusé. Lorsqu'Harry parla à nouveau, sa voix était un murmure presque inaudible. Mais ses mots venaient de son cœur, et Drago les reçut aussi clairement que s'ils étaient prononcés à haute voix.

- Je souhaite que jamais, jamais, tu n'aies à tuer qui que ce soit. Je souhaite que jamais tu ne sois coincé avec ça pour le reste de ta vie. Je souhaite que jamais tu n'aies ces souvenirs qui te hantent.

Drago se retourna, et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils restèrent un long moment ensembles l'un contre l'autre dans le bain chaud et parfumé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'y endormirent presque, bercés par le clapotis de l'eau.

.

Plus tard ils sortirent. Ils s'habillèrent sans jamais vraiment s'éloigner ni même rompre le contact physique, et se décidèrent enfin à aller dans la Grande Salle.

En entrant, ils comprirent immédiatement que l'annonce avait été faite de la mort de Dumbledore. Des plus jeunes pleuraient, et la plupart des élèves avaient des expressions effarées, ou abattues.

Une grande partie était en train d'écrire des parchemins et les professeurs passaient vers les tables, essayant de rassurer les élèves. Laissant ses sens se développer, Harry tendit l'oreille vers leur table à laquelle discutaient McGonagall et d'autres enseignants.

- Le premier exemplaire de la Gazette a été imprimé avant le lever du soleil, disait McGonagall. Voldemort n'a pas attendu avant de répandre la nouvelle…

- Il y a eu des maisons brûlées et des gens attaqués cette nuit, répondait Flitwick.

- Ces saletés de Mangemorts ont fait la fête… commenta Cassiopeia sur un ton amer.

Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle avait l'air plus affectée que les autres professeurs. Ils étaient abattus, en deuil. Ils semblaient avoir accepté le fait que Dumbledore était mort et partageaient une même tristesse résolue, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait détecter en les observant attentivement.

Son loup lui permettait de déceler des détails dans leurs yeux, dans leurs expressions, les traits de leurs visages, leurs postures, le ton de leurs voix, et sans qu'il sache très bien comment, il parvenait à… analyser, et percevoir ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Il en était de même avec Cassiopeia mais chez elle, Harry ne voyait pas la même résolution. Non, il voyait plutôt une détermination violente, une haine froide, une volonté de… vengeance ?

- Darren ? l'appela Drago.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Drago lui désigna la table des Serpentards d'un léger mouvement de tête, de l'interrogation dans les yeux, et Harry le suivit en ouvrant son esprit pour lui partager ses observations.

Ils se parlèrent mentalement tandis qu'ils allaient s'assoir.

"_C'est vrai que c'est étrange, remarqua Drago après avoir pris connaissance de ce qu'Harry avait décelé. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?_"

"_Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était particulièrement proche de Dumbledore._"

Leur attention fut détournée par leurs condisciples.

Certains ne se gênaient pas pour manifester leur contentement à l'annonce de la mort du directeur, mais parmi les plus jeunes surtout, il y avait des figures inquiètes et attristées comme dans les autres Maisons.

Les jeunes Serpentards avaient sans doute peur de ce qui pouvait arriver désormais, peur que l'école tombe sous le joug de Voldemort, et qu'ils ne puissent plus échapper au destin auquel tout le monde les destinait à cause de leur Maison.

Des Serpentards à l'autre bout de la table s'esclaffaient bruyamment et faisaient des commentaires particulièrement déplacés. Harry voyait les autres Maisons et même certains chez les Serpentard aussi, commencer à s'énerver, à murmurer, et des expressions menaçantes se formaient.

- Ce vieux fou ne pourra plus manipuler qui que ce soit maintenant ! disait l'un avec un air satisfait.

- Il parait qu'il s'est fait désarmé comme un stupide première année, racontait un autre avec délectation.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait supplié, lorsque Rogue a pointé sa baguette sur lui, rapportait un autre en ricanant méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'autre ? Ce n'était qu'un vieillard sénile, il n'avait plus de pouvoir, et c'était juste un lâche.

De nombreuses personnes se levèrent alors dans un grondement sourd. Harry vit Dean, Neville, et Martin (un autre Gryffondor, plus jeune) se jeter sur ceux qui venaient de parler.

Tout le monde se mit à bouger et avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, un cercle s'était formé autour de ceux qui se battaient désormais sur le sol. Harry vit les profs ne pas réagir très vite et il les comprit.

Tout le monde avait juste envie que ces raclures se taisent… Mais rapidement, il vit que les trois Gryffondors, bien qu'animés par la colère, ne faisaient pas le poids face à la bande de grands Serpentards costauds et plus âgés. Il décida donc d'intervenir.

Drago le laissa se frayer un chemin à travers les élèves regroupés sans s'inquiéter outre mesure. Il savait qu'Harry ne ferait rien pour risquer sa couverture, et avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

Harry s'avança au milieu du cercle d'élèves et alla séparer les combattants. Seamus, Ron qui venait d'arriver, Ernie, et Justin entreprirent de retenir les trois Gryffondors qui voulaient retourner frapper les Serpentards qu'Harry avait fait reculer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Prince ?! cracha l'un d'entre eux. Ce sont eux qui sont venus nous chercher ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne fêtes pas la mort du vieux fou avec–

- Tais-toi.

La voix d'Harry claqua avec force. Drago frissonna en ressentait la vibration du pouvoir qu'il pouvait placer dans ses mots, et quelques autres reculèrent, sensibles eux aussi.

- Vous êtes à Serpentard, mais vous n'êtes pas des nôtres, cracha Harry. Vous êtes des imbéciles qui croient qu'ils peuvent tout se permettre et vous agissez de façon plus immature que des premières années. Les Serpentards sont dignes et ils ne s'abaissent pas à de telles vulgarités.

Quelques jeunes sorciers de cette Maison inspirèrent profondément en sentant ses mots les toucher. Non, ils n'étaient pas que ceux qui suivaient Voldemort. Oui, ils étaient une Maison qui avait aussi des valeurs honorables.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est heureux de sa victoire et de la mort d'un ennemi, mais cet ennemi était Albus Dumbledore, continua Harry. Ayez du respect pour celui qui a tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant plusieurs décennies, qui a vaincu plus de mages noirs que vous ne pourrez espérer en rencontrer, et qui a toujours protégé cette école de toutes menaces. Vous ne méritez pas d'être dans notre Maison, Salazar Serpentard serait offensé d'avoir permis que des ordures telles que vous, fassent partie des siens.

Le silence était total. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent soudain d'une lueur de pouvoir. Il sortit sa baguette si rapidement que tous furent surpris de la voir à sa main.

Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut dans un sifflement terrifiant.

- _Que vos langues soient liées, que vos mots ne soient que silences, et que vos lèvres soient scellées !_

Des volutes noires se dirigèrent avec rapidité vers la bande de Serpentards. Tout le monde recula dans un sursaut et des cris d'effrois furent échappés. Les quelques uns accusés portèrent la main à leur gorge, à leur bouche, tandis que les fumées noires s'enroulaient autour de leurs têtes.

Ils voulaient crier. Ils ne pouvaient sortir aucun son. Ils voulaient appeler à l'aide. Ils ne pouvaient articuler aucun mot. Ils paniquèrent.

Mais Darren Prince s'était détourné d'eux et avait reprit l'attention des autres membres de sa Maison.

- Nous pouvons nous réjouir de la mort du plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avec dignité et respect, dit-il cette fois sans animosité, posément. Faites honneur à Serpentard, et comportez-vous avec maturité.

Et il quitta la Grande Salle.

Drago le suivit des yeux. Il n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre, mais il voulait observer les réactions des uns et des autres. Il se rassit donc discrètement et écouta.

- Prince est définitivement l'héritier de Serpentard ! affirmait un troisième année de sa Maison pas très loin de lui. Vous avez tous entendu ! Il parle Fourchelangue !

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à ceux qui n'agissent pas en accord avec les principes des Serpentards, répondit une fille du même âge.

- Ni la première fois qu'il les affirme et les rappelle aux gens… renchérit un autre jeune élève.

Drago masqua un sourire naissant.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont rester comme ça pour toujours… ? demandait, inquiète, une Serdaigle à la table d'à côté.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit une autre. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont exactement !

- Personne ne sait, personne ne parle Fourchelangue ici.

- Si Harry Potter était là, il aurait compris, il aurait pu nous traduire.

Drago s'étouffa en réprimant violemment le fou rire qui était monté subitement.

Ce devaient être les nerfs, pour avoir envie de rire dans un pareil moment, mais la remarque de la fillette était juste hilarante pour quiconque savait la réalité des choses.

"_Et dire qu'ils me traitaient comme un monstre quand ils m'ont entendu siffler pour la première fois…_" intervint Harry dans l'esprit de Drago.

"_Avoue que c'est assez drôle !_"

Harry garda un silence amusé.

"_Oh, aller, je suis certain que tu as trouvé ça drôle en plus !_"

Et Drago alors entendit le fou rire d'Harry dans son esprit. Il sourit.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, les rires d'Harry se changèrent en pleurs. Drago se leva immédiatement et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

Il retrouva Harry assis dans un couloir des cachots, appuyé contre un mur, un genou relevé servant d'appui à son coude, sa main cachant son visage. L'autre main agrippait le sol.

"_Harry…_"

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout continue d'arriver ?

Les questions dans sa voix étaient teintées d'un désespoir poignant.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? chuchota-t-il.

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que…

- Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai… Est-ce qu'autour de moi mourront autant de personnes que celles que j'ai tué ?

Drago serra fort la main d'Harry contre lui.

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu…

- Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai accès à plus de pouvoir que ce que je devrais avoir ? Est-ce qu'il faut un équilibre, est-ce que je tue les gens à chaque fois que je…

- Non, Darren, tu ne tues personne, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ce sont Ombrage, et Voldemort, et les Mangemorts, et…

- Drago...

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant à nouveau cette supplication désespérée dans sa voix et dans tout son être. Supplication pour comprendre, pour avoir des réponses, pour qu'on lui dise pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

- Viens, allons dans notre chambre, lui dit Drago en se relevant. N'importe qui peut passer ici, il ne faut pas que…

Drago était débout, et avait tendu sa main à Harry. Harry regardait cette main tendue vers lui et il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Drago à Harry.

Le regard d'Harry était intense, et Drago pressentit qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il parla avec les accents du désespoir et les vibrations de la force de ses sentiments.

- Drago… Faisons l'amour. Faisons l'amour, ce matin, maintenant, aujourd'hui. Faisons l'amour ce matin, ce midi, ce soir, cette nuit. Soyons ensembles. Ensembles de façon à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse nous atteindre. Je t'aime…

Harry se releva lentement et vint se blottir dans les bras de Drago qui le serra contre lui en retour. Il lui murmura :

- Je t'aime, moi aussi. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on soit ensembles à jamais. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Je Veux Que Ca S'Arrête_****] : **

Ce titre est l'aboutissement de la série de trois chapitres qui a précédé.

Après toutes les difficultés et les efforts, un nouvel acte douloureux. Mais cette fois, Harry ressent toute la fatigue, et voudrait juste que tout soit terminé, qu'il n'y ait plus rien à affronter, et que tout s'arrête, pour qu'il puisse enfin reposer son cœur et son esprit. Mais cela ne lui est pas encore accordé.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

La mort de Dumbledore était inévitable. Il était vieux, souffrant, et j'avais déjà essayé de le montrer avant qu'il se fasse enlever par Ombrage. Alors encore plus après son emprisonnement.

Comme je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu faire une référence directe aux livres : ici, au fait que Voldemort confie à Drago la mission de tuer Dumbledore, et que c'est finalement Severus qui lance le sortilège.

Je tenais aussi à ce que cela se passe ainsi parce que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec ce que Dumbledore dit dans le livre, et que je reprends aussi dans le chapitre : il ne veut pas être tué par un Mangemort au service de Voldemort, il veut un certain honneur dans sa mort.

Et je ne voulais pas non plus que Drago le tue parce qu'il n'a jamais tué encore, et je ne sais pas s'il tuera un jour dans mon histoire, alors je n'allais pas en plus lui donner Dumbledore comme première victime !

Comme il est clair pour tout le monde que Severus est du côté de l'Ordre et d'Harry, il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de cacher qu'il avait agit sur la demande même de Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger de se faire rejeter par tout le monde alors que c'était aussi difficile pour lui déjà.

Harry ne réagit pas comme les fois précédentes. Comme je le dis dans le titre, désormais il est trop fatigué. C'est trop. Il craque plus faiblement, plus humainement, parce qu'il est déjà passé par le reste. Et parce qu'il n'en peut plus.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Que vont faire Harry et Drago ?

Quel sera le testament de Dumbledore ? Aura-t-il une importance ?

Pourquoi Cassiopeia semble-t-elle affectée ?

Que va faire Voldemort suite à la mort de son grand ennemi ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : Voldemort confie à Drago de tuer Dumbledore, Drago le désarme devant d'autres Mangemorts, mais c'est Severus qui tue Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore était mourant et le lui avait demandé.

*Livres de Pierre Bottero : quelques passages ont un style inspiré du sien, de la poésie marchombre.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Ne Doute Plus Et Aimons-Nous_], Harry et Drago devront décider de retourner ou non voir Voldemort qui fête la mort de Dumbledore et les demande, Harry découvrira quelque chose sur Cassiopeia Mint, et Harry et Drago se réaffirmeront leur amour…


	47. Chapter 46 - NeDoutePlusEtAimonsNous

*SalveJkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Severus fait venir Drago et Harry dans la Forêt Interdite en leur demandant de lui faire confiance. Dumbledore fait en sorte que Drago le désarme, et ils prétendent tous les deux que Drago a piégé Dumbledore pour le tuer, pour remplir la mission de Voldemort. Des Mangemorts les observent.

Severus tue Dumbledore.

Harry réagit d'abord calmement. Drago panique en réalisant que c'était ce que Voldemort lui avait imposé. Harry essaie d'aider son père face à son acte.

Harry, sous son personnage Darren Prince, fait cesser les propos inappropriés que certains Serpentards tiennent sur Dumbledore, et après un discours sur les valeurs de Salazar Serpentard et le respect des ennemis, il leur jette un sort en Fourchelangue, qui les oblige à se taire. Tous le considèrent comme l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry craque, et se met à pleurer. Il se demande si tout n'est pas de sa faute. Drago cherche à le rassurer. Harry lui demande qu'ils fassent l'amour, empli de son désir d'être avec lui et de son désespoir.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche 28 avril au mardi soir 30 avril

.

* * *

Attention, ceux qui ont lu le 45 sans lire le 44 (parce que je l'avais oublié), n'hésitez pas à aller lire le 44 maintenant, avant de continuer !

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 46 – Ne Doute Plus Et Aimons-Nous**

.

Le rire glacé de Voldemort, victorieux, résonna le long des murs et sur les pierres du manoir Malefoy.

A genoux devant lui, des rictus satisfaits sur le visage, Carrow, Dolohov, et Lestrange venaient de lui relater la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, et les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres rougeoyaient du plaisir qu'il avait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Mes chers Mangemorts, mes fidèles serviteurs, vous tous ici présent. Entendez cela : Albus Dumbledore est mort ! Tué par un homme en qui il avait confiance et qui l'a trompé jusqu'au bout. Quelle ironie ! Nous célébrerons pendant trois journées entières, faites venir vos familles, et toi, Lucius, prépare ta demeure ! Dumbledore est mort !

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et de satisfaction malsaine, et des acclamations de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci laissa ses fidèles l'adorer encore quelques minutes avant de s'approcher du couple Malefoy.

- Envoyez un message à Severus, au jeune Prince, et à votre fils. Invitez-les à participer aux célébrations, et prévenez Severus qu'il aura droit à une récompense digne de ce qu'il a accompli pour moi.  
Lucius et Narcissa s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la grande salle dans laquelle les réunions du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenaient, pour aller dans le bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils refermèrent bien la porte derrière eux.

- Lucius, commença Narcissa, je suis inquiète pour Drago…

- Moi aussi Narcissa, répondit-il dans un soupir. Je sais que je ne le montre pas toujours, mais je suis moi aussi inquiet pour notre fils.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Je sais, je sais que tu l'es...

- Je commence à me demander si nous n'aurions pas du confier Drago à l'autre camp quand il en était encore temps…

Narcissa regarda son mari avec surprise et intensité.

Elle n'aurait pas cru possible d'entendre une telle chose de sa part. Elle savait qu'il aimait Drago, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il souhaitait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, bien qu'il ne l'exprime jamais devant leur fils, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il doutait à ce point de leur sécurité auprès de Voldemort.

- Narcissa, je sais que tu feras toujours passer notre famille avant tout le reste... Crois-tu que nous ayons eu tort ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais vu son mari aussi peu sûr de lui, et aussi sensible à leur fils.

- Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de regretter des choses qui n'ont pas eu lieu, mais que nous devons faire de notre mieux avec ce que l'on a, répondit sagement Narcissa. A l'heure actuelle, Drago est lié à Darren Prince, et rien de ce que nous pourrons faire n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Tant que Darren Prince sera du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne pourront en ôter Drago.

- Mais Prince ne supporte pas de savoir Drago en danger, peut-être pourrions-nous le convaincre ? tenta Lucius.

- Il nous répondra qu'il pourra protéger Drago où qu'il soit, quelque soit leur camp, quelque soit leur ennemi. Tu as vu comme il est puissant ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui…

Il y eut un silence. Et puis Narcissa murmura à son mari en lui prenant tendrement la main.

- Lucius… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je suis heureuse du souci que tu as envers notre fils, mais tes paroles me surprennent. Que se passe-t-il ?

Lucius Malefoy détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix hésitante que sa femme n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.

- Je réalise les risques, le danger, je réalise les menaces. Je réalise qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard, parce que trop tard s'approche à grands pas. Je réalise que nous sommes mortels et que notre famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux.

Il la regarda à nouveau.

- Je n'avais jamais réalisé cela. Et les gens ont commencé à mourir. Et je me suis demandé ce que je ressentirais si l'un de nous mourrait sans que j'aie eu le temps de tout donner pour nous sauver.

Narcissa étreignit son époux.

Ils étaient du côté de Voldemort depuis les débuts, parce qu'il prônait un monde sorcier plus fort. Un monde aussi moins conciliant envers les Moldus, ces êtres inférieurs parce que non magiques, un monde sorcier qui n'aurait pas à se cacher pour vivre.

Ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs convictions. Ils avaient perdu foi en celui qui avait voulu les diriger dans cette direction.

- Lucius, crois-tu que Darren Prince prendra la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque tout cela sera fini ? Crois-tu qu'il renversera tout et règnera ? s'interrogea Narcissa à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime être tranquille tout en ayant du pouvoir. Peut-être règnera-t-il sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte… suggéra Lucius. Mais quoi qu'il décide de faire, nous savons tous les deux que Drago sera à ses côtés.

- Et n'oublions pas que nous n'y sommes pas encore, peut-être Potter vaincra-t-il le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rappela Narcissa.

- Mais que se passera-t-il alors entre Prince et Potter ? rappela Lucius.

- Je ne sais pas… Ca me semble encore bien loin… répondit la sorcière.

- Il faudrait que Prince accepte de changer de camp, au moins le temps de la guerre, nous aurions l'avenir de notre fils assuré, imagina Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait pas le poids face à Potter et Prince alliés, et peut-être parviendraient-ils à s'entendre sur la suite des choses. Prince ne semble pas vouloir tyranniser le monde.

- Lucius, tu me surprends un peu plus, plus cette conversation avance. Voilà maintenant que tu reconnais à Potter une puissance capable de tenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en échec ! s'étonna encore Narcissa.

Lucius resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas voulu se dévoiler autant mais son inquiétude l'avait fait parler plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Narcissa n'insista pas, connaissant son époux, et commença de rédiger la missive adressée à son fils et à Darren, tandis que Lucius se mettait à faire de même pour Severus.

.

Harry et Drago virent arriver le hibou au petit déjeuner ce lundi là sans grande surprise. Ils imaginaient bien que Voldemort voudrait les faire venir et ne s'étonnèrent pas de voir que le message avait été transmis par Mrs Malefoy.

Cela faisait deux jours que Dumbledore était mort. Les cours avaient repris sans entrain, et les élèves qui passaient des examens importants avaient pour la plupart décidé de se plonger dans leurs révisions pour se couper du monde.

Harry remarqua que son père aussi avait reçu une lettre, et se pencha vers Drago quand celui-ci l'invita à lire la leur avec lui.

"_Drago, Darren,_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que vous fassiez une apparition aux fêtes données en l'honneur de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Elles dureront trois jours à compter d'aujourd'hui et auront lieu dans l'enceinte de notre domaine. Drago, ton père t'incite à ne pas manquer de cours malgré l'occasion. _

_Nous espérons tous les deux que tu vas bien et te souhaitons une bonne journée, en attendant de te croiser à la maison. Nous saluons aussi chaleureusement Darren. _

_A très bientôt,_

_Narcissa Malefoy._"

- Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'on y aille ? demanda Drago.

Mais à sa surprise, Harry ne répondit pas, et quitta la salle précipitamment après avoir marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ouvrant son esprit pour comprendre ses pensées, Drago essaya de savoir ce qui le troublait, mais Harry ne le laissa pas accéder au sien.

"_Laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît. Je ne te cache rien, je te le promets, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je te partagerai tout, mais tout à l'heure. D'accord ?_"

La voix d'Harry avait été hésitante, il espérait que Drago ne prendrait pas la chose trop mal, et fut soulagé lorsque Drago lui répondit calmement qu'il attendrait.

.

Ils n'avaient rien fait encore. Après qu'Harry ait parlé de faire l'amour, Drago avait insisté pour qu'ils en parlent.

Il n'aimait pas ça, il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent être naturels, que le moment vienne quand ils en auraient eu envie, pas parce qu'ils l'auraient décidé, à cause des conséquences qu'il pouvait entraîner. Mais ces conséquences étaient bien réelles, et ils ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Ils étaient allés se promener dans le parc, ils avaient passé du temps ensembles, n'avaient rien fait de plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient déjà fait.

Mais ils savaient que lorsqu'ils le désireraient, lorsqu'ils le désireraient vraiment, cette fois, ils n'auraient pas à s'arrêter.

A la fin de la journée, au dernier cours du jour, en potions, ils s'installèrent devant comme d'habitude, mais prêtèrent peu attention aux propos de Severus. Celui-ci s'en agaça et se résolut à s'approcher discrètement pour entendre de quoi ils pouvaient discuter qui était si important qu'ils n'écoutent pas…

- Je ne veux pas y aller, je te dis ! disait Harry en s'énervant un peu. Je ne pourrai pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va donner comme excuse alors ? répliqua Drago agacé lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Voldemort ne va pas avoir besoin de chercher longtemps les raisons si on n'y va pas ! « _Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être arrivé récemment qui aurait ainsi troublé ce jeune homme au point de ne pas venir me voir… Il devrait être heureux pourtant !_ »

- J'ai compris, Drago, c'est bon.

- « _Pourquoi ne se réjouit-il pas de la mort de Dumbledore… hum, voyons… quelle pourrait-être… _»

- J'ai dit j'ai compris !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas bien saisir les subtilités de ta nouvelle tactique !

- Ce n'est pas une tactique, ce n'est rien du tout. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire face, encore, et qu'il me demande encore une fois d'user de magie noire.

Severus s'éloigna en soupirant. Enervé à son tour, il s'acharna sur les Gryffondors, et ignora les regards noirs que lui jeta son fils quand il repassa devant lui. Neville en prit plein la figure, mais les derniers mois l'avaient endurci, et il resta complètement indifférent aux attaques injustifiées du professeur.

Hermione envoya discrètement un petit papier sur la table d'Harry et Drago, qu'Harry ouvrit immédiatement, sans s'occuper d'être surpris ou non par son père. Celui-ci, plus agacé encore, décida qu'une fois la guerre terminée, il remettrait les points sur les i quant à l'attention dans son cours… Mais il laissa passer pour cette fois.

« _Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez qu'on se retrouve pour parler ?_ »

Harry montra le mot à Drago, qui apprécia son geste et qu'il lui demande son avis, même quand il était énervé en partie contre lui. Drago hocha la tête, et Harry se tourna discrètement vers Hermione pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord.

- Ca sera bien d'avoir un avis extérieur, commenta simplement Drago. Granger est intelligente mais elle se soucie de toi, elle verra les deux aspects du débat, et Weasley a un cerveau plus brut et moins subtil, mais c'est parfois utile quand même.

Harry regarda Drago et soudain, éclata de rire. Drago le regarda avec un amusement un peu désespéré, et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les autres élèves jetaient des regards surpris.

- Désolé, c'est nerveux… articula Harry entre deux éclats, sans pouvoir arrêter son fou-rire complètement disproportionné et inattendu.

.

Ils finirent leur potion et le cours tant bien que mal et se dirigèrent leur passage secret tandis qu'Hermione et Ron allaient à la Salle sur Demande par les couloirs du château.

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le passage que Théodore et Blaise apparurent derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Blaise avec simple curiosité.

- Venez si vous voulez, répondit Harry, Drago et moi sommes en désaccord sur quelque chose, et Hermione et Ron nous retrouvent à la Salle sur Demande pour nous aider à débattre. Vos avis seront aussi les bienvenus.

- C'est pas mal, ajouta Drago tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le passage secret. On a des personnes assez différentes, ça fera un débat plus intéressant.

- Tu penses que tu vas gagner, constata Harry.

- Oui. Et je pense que tu vas finir par être convaincu, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

Mais Drago ne répondit pas.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la Salle sur Demande et installèrent la salle pour discuter confortablement. Les beaux jours revenaient avec le début du moi de mai, alors ils demandèrent des fenêtres sur l'extérieur et ne convoquèrent pas de cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione une fois arrivée avec Ron et assise dans un canapé avec lui.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, et puis Drago prit la parole.

- Voldemort fête la mort de Dumbledore chez mes parents, et nous a invités à profiter des réjouissances. Harry voudrait qu'on n'y aille pas.

- Rectification : je refuse catégoriquement d'y aller, et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul. Je sais que je ne peux pas te l'obliger, mais ça ne change rien à mon sentiment à cet égard.

- J'apprécie la précision, et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'y aller seul non plus, enchaîna Drago. Le problème est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry est aussi catégorique alors qu'il est conscient des risques que ça impliquerait, et Harry ne comprends pas que je ne comprenne pas sa décision.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et se mirent à réfléchir à la question.

- Qu'imaginez-vous comme risques réels si vous n'y allez pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Voldemort va se poser des questions et finir par douter de l'allégeance de Darren Prince, et de moi avec, répondit Drago.

- Mais il ne découvrira pas mon identité, voulut préciser Harry.

- Mais s'il doute de ton allégeance, ça reviendra au même ! s'énerva Drago.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trop de risques, intervint Blaise. Mon père me rapporte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jure que par Prince, et que c'est devenu sa menace préférée…

- Sa menace préférée ? réagit Ron. Comme quand on dit à un enfant que s'il n'est pas sage, il sera emporté par le golem des marais, ou le troll de sous les ponts ?

Hermione et Harry lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension, mais les trois Serpentards, familiers eux-aussi avec ces contes d'enfants, ne purent retenir un rire.

- Un peu comme ça, oui ! répondit Blaise, avant de prendre une voix grave et menaçante : Si vous n'êtes pas sages, j'enverrai Darren Prince vous manger tout cru !

Et il éclata de rire. Théodore riait un peu lui aussi, mais pas Drago qui réattaqua :

- S'il doute de toi, il cherchera à t'avoir pour te faire parler !

- Drago, je pense que… essaya d'intervenir Harry.

- Et on ne sait pas combien de temps il mettrait avant de découvrir qui tu es ! continua Drago sans l'écouter. Et même sans ça, juste l'idée qu'il te torture pour comprendre pourquoi… Je… Harry putain, ça m'est insupportable, tu peux comprendre ?

Harry regarda Drago intensément.

.

Et il lui murmura tout doucement :

"_Je préférerais être torturé mille fois plutôt que risquer une fois encore de te faire du mal…_"

Drago soupira et ferma les yeux.

Ca y est, il comprenait. Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

.

- Hum ? intervint Ron.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry. D'autres arguments ou réflexions dans un sens ou dans l'autre ?

- C'est vrai que c'est risqué, mais peut-être pouvez-vous donner une bonne excuse ? Des retenues, ou devoirs à rendre… proposa Théodore. Une petite lettre pleine de réjouissances pour compenser et un présent à Voldemort pour lui manifester votre admiration, et ça devrait aller.

- Pourquoi pas… concéda Drago. Il faudrait être très prudent mais pourquoi pas. je continue à croire quand même qu'il s'interrogera sur la question, et nous interrogera par la même occasion… Et quand je dis interroger…

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait plus insister, plus maintenant. Mais ses arguments n'avaient pas disparu pour autant.

- Harry, pourquoi tu refuses aussi catégoriquement d'y aller ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse de comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas, répondit durement Harry.

- Faudrait que tu nous expliques un peu plus, mon vieux, sinon on ne va pas pouvoir t'aider à remporter ce débat, répliqua Ron calmement.

- Il n'y a pas de débat, je n'y vais pas, c'est tout.

Harry se leva brutalement et s'éloigna un peu. Il se planta vers une fenêtre, les bras croisés, le regard au loin. Drago baissa les yeux et passa une main sur son visage.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise prudemment. Il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? Quelque chose dont vous ne voulez pas nous parler, mais qui a eu une importance ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

- Je ne peux pas.

La voix d'Harry avait rompu le silence installé. Hermione entendit les accents de désespoirs dans sa voix.

- Si je dois lui faire face, si je dois faire ce qu'il me dit, encore, si je dois… si je dois… Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se brisa. Drago se leva et s'approcha derrière lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer et appuya son visage sur sa nuque et son dos. Harry décroisa les bras juste assez pour retrouver les mains de Drago, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- On irait juste un petit moment, murmura Drago, juste assez pour qu'il soit content.

- J'en ai assez de le contenter…

- Je sais. Moi aussi. On irait juste un peu, et on rentrerait vite, et il n'aurait pas le temps de nous demander quoi que ce soit.

- On ne peut pas être sûr. Que se passera-t-il s'il veut que…

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois…

- Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai toujours confiance en toi.  
Harry ferma les yeux.

- Comment fais-tu… ? murmura-t-il. Comment fais-tu pour croire en moi, encore et toujours, malgré tout ce que je fais de monstrueux… ?

- Je t'aime.

- Comment fais-tu… ?

- Je t'aime.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry. Drago la cueillit, et fit se retourner Harry sans relâcher son étreinte. Il l'embrassa tendrement au coin des yeux, sur chaque joue, et finalement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils semblèrent se souvenir de la présence de leurs amis, et se retournèrent vers eux un peu gênés. Hermione semblait sur le point de pleurer, et les garçons les regardaient intensément.

Mal à l'aise ils essayèrent de parler d'autre chose. Tacitement tout le monde suivit dans la nouvelle conversation, beaucoup plus neutre, et discutèrent de la nouvelle direction de l'école, tenue par McGonagall, et du fonctionnement des examens, en cette fin d'année compliquée approchante.

.

Harry et Drago partirent les premiers. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, les jeunes gens se remirent immédiatement à parler du début de la conversation.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont y aller alors ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Il a vraiment du se passer quelque chose la dernière fois qu'ils ont vu Voldemort pour qu'Harry soit prêt à risquer de ne pas y aller…

- Ils étaient dans un sale état, quand ils sont revenus, la dernière fois, rappela Blaise.

- Je crois que… commença Hermione, avant de s'arrêter, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Ron. Qu'as-tu compris que nous n'avons pas saisi ?

- Je crois qu'Harry s'en est pris à Drago… chuchota Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?! réagit aussitôt Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, une impression. Les premiers temps, Harry évitait un peu le contact avec Drago, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tendance à ne pas rester trop près de lui. Mais il ne le repoussait pas quand Drago venait vers lui pour autant. Et ce n'était que les premiers jours. Mais il est aussi vraiment abattu, je sais qu'on ne dirait pas trop, comme ça, mais je pense qu'il doute de lui, et que Drago bataille pour lui redonner confiance en lui et pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime toujours malgré ce qui a pu se passer.

Les garçons restèrent pensifs sur les paroles de la jeune femme. Ils finirent par se séparer pour rentrer à leurs salles communes, leurs pensées préoccupées.

.

Harry alla voir son père le lendemain soir. Drago et lui n'avaient pas abordé le sujet délicat à nouveau, mais ils avaient convenu d'en discuter sérieusement et ouvertement ce soir-là après la visite d'Harry à Severus, puisqu'il ne resterait plus qu'un seul jour pour répondre à l'invitation du mage noir. Il y alla seul, mais Drago était avec lui en esprit.

Severus lui ouvrit sa porte et Harry fut triste de voir que son regard était vide et douloureux. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la cheminée éteinte et Severus servit un verre à son fils.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Harry, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Ca va aller, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Ca va aller, il le faut.

- Dumbledore te l'avait demandé. Il était mourant. Et si ce n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été l'un de ces affreux Mangemorts. Je préférerais même être tué par Voldemort plutôt qu'être tué par ses stupides serviteurs imbéciles. Non mais, un peu d'honneur, quoi !

Severus sourit, amusé par les paroles de son fils, qui fut soulagé de le voir réagir positivement. Il était attristé mais n'était pas complètement désespéré ou renfermé.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda Severus sincèrement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Après la mort de Sirius, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait, recommençait douloureusement, et s'arrêtait encore. Il était mon parrain, il était encore jeune, et si… si vivant, tu sais ? Dumbledore en revanche… Je ne me réjouis pas de la mort de Dumbledore, non, bien sûr que non, et j'ai eu du mal à accepter que lui aussi, lui aussi n'était plus là.

Severus le regardait et l'écoutait avec grande attention.

- Mais je crois que je m'en doutais. Il était vieux, et fatigué, déjà avant qu'Ombrage ne le retienne prisonnier. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu parler plus longtemps avec lui, il avait encore des secrets à dévoiler, des choses importantes à nous dire… des choses importantes à me dire.

Le regard d'Harry partit un peu plus loin.

- J'avais encore des questions… Il a toujours été, pour moi, celui qui sait tout, et qui en fait des mystères, mais qui nous aide à savoir quand même, un jour ou l'autre. Il gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui, et je pense qu'il nous manipulait tous plus ou moins, mais je suis sûr que ses intentions étaient bonnes. C'était un grand sorcier, il était directeur de cette école, il aurait voulu plus que tout que ses élèves soient protégés et saufs. C'était un homme bien, j'en suis convaincu.

Severus sourit doucement et passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

- Fils, l'un de tes regrets va pouvoir s'effacer je pense.

Harry le regarda, interrogateur.

- Dumbledore a laissé des souvenirs, dans son bureau, des souvenirs de conversations, de moments importants, des souvenirs qui te permettront de répondre à certaines questions je pense.

Le visage d'Harry s'était éclairé.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu croyais qu'il allait planifier sa mort sans nous dire au moins ce qu'il était le seul à savoir et à avoir compris ?

- L'héritier de Serpentard ! réagit aussitôt Harry. Il faut aller tout de suite dans son bureau et…

- Attends ! le retint Severus. Calme-toi. On parle de Dumbledore, il n'a pas laissé ses souvenirs aussi facilement visibles.

Harry poussa un soupir.

- Non, bien sûr…

- C'est autant pour leur protection que pour nous faire chercher, essaya de relativiser Severus.

- Oui, j'imagine… répondit Harry avec ironie, l'air entendu.

Severus se tut un instant et puis laissa échapper un rictus.

- Non, c'est juste pour nous embêter, tu as raison, lâcha-t-il, faisant sourire Harry.

- Tu penses qu'il nous a laissé des énigmes, ou…

- Je crois que oui, en plus… répondit Severus, faisant rire Harry pour de bon. Je sais que certains souvenirs ne seront pas accessibles avant une certaine date, ou un certain évènement, il a posé un enchantement dessus.

- On va voir ? lança Harry.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Severus.

- Ben oui, maintenant.

- Mais le couvre feu est passé et tu devrais être au lit !

Harry haussa les sourcils, et sourit.

- Très bien, j'irai tout seul.

- Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe, contra son père.

- Je trouverai. J'ai déjà trouvé, l'année dernière, en cherchant tout seul comme un grand. Et il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la porte sans en donner un. Bon, j'étais énervé mais mon pouvoir alors n'était rien comparé à ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui, alors je pense que j'y arriverai…

- Arrête d'être aussi présomptueux et attends-moi, je prends ma cape. Je préfère donner le mot de passe moi-même plutôt que de savoir que tu vas t'acharner sur la porte pour l'abîmer avant d'avoir réussi à l'ouvrir.

Une expression de victoire passa sur le visage d'Harry.

- Et change de tête ! lui lança Severus depuis sa chambre.

Harry rit à nouveau.

.

L'aigle qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur les toisait de sa hauteur. Harry l'observa, et puis, se rendant compte que son père ne donnait pas le mot de passe, il se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu te vantais tout à l'heure, de pouvoir te débrouiller seul, j'attends donc de voir tes prouesses, ô toi qui a vaincu le gardien par deux fois déjà ! le railla Severus.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry et le jeune homme se tourna vers la statue.

- Bon, première chose : est-ce que c'est un mot de passe de McGonagall ou encore un de Dumbledore… ? Hum… Je pense que c'est encore un de lui, le professeur McGonagall a du vouloir laisser encore une fois au moins, en hommage, ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc si c'est Dumbledore, ce seront des bonbons.

Severus échappa un rire.

- La dernière fois, quand j'ai cherché, c'était : Nid de cafards ! Mais… non, ce n'est pas ça, je m'en doutais. Bon alors… Sorbet citron ? Non… il l'aimait bien celui là, il le remettait régulièrement. Chocogrenouilles ? Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues ?

Et Harry continua comme ça un moment. Arrivant à la fin de toutes les confiseries qu'il connaissait, il commença à s'agacer.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fichu comme mot de passe ?!

Il essaya alors des mots en rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort, avec le Rituel, puis des mots en rapport avec l'école, il essaya des idéaux, il essaya des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir. Et finit par s'assoir près de là où son père se tenait, contre le mur opposé, assez énervé, mais toujours déterminé, et fixa l'aigle en silence.

Severus était appuyé contre le même mur, le regarda avec amusement.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Jamais ! réagit aussitôt Harry. Je vais trouver. Il faut penser comme Dumbledore…

Severus le laissa chercher encore un moment, et puis intervint de nouveau.

- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Je veux retourner me coucher…

- Attends, laisse-moi essayer mon autre méthode, tu veux bien ?

- Harry…

- Chut, fais attention ! Et si quelqu'un était dans les parages !

- Il n'y a personne, répondit Severus en soupirant. Toi comme moi l'aurions entendu arriver et respirer.

Harry sourit.

- Certes.

- Dépêche-toi d'essayer.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

- Vas-y ! répéta Severus en exagérant son impatience.

Harry se releva et avança, décidé, vers l'aigle, mais son père le retint.

- Bien sûr, aucune magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête. Severus lui sourit et le laissa faire, prêtant une attention particulière à ce qu'il allait faire.

Harry respira profondément et se secoua un peu pour se concentrer. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Severus sentit progressivement l'air palpiter autour de lui. Une lueur dorée apparut dans les yeux verts du jeune homme au regard très intense.

Harry soudain plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. D'une voix grave et vibrante de pouvoir, il ordonna :

- _Ouvre-toi !_

Un grondement dans la pierre lui répondit et Severus sursauta. L'aigle tournait ! Ca avait marché ! Sa surprise se peignit sur son visage et Harry rit en le voyant bouché bée devant l'ouverture.

- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais y arriver tout seul ! lui dit-il, particulièrement satisfait.

Severus secoua la tête et se mit à grommeler en grimpant les marches.

- C'était quoi le mot de passe finalement ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut.

- _Mes Délicieux Mais Derniers Sorbets Citronnés_.

Harry eut un rire un peu triste mais sincère, et Severus rit à son tour.

.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre derrière la porte, et ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Leurs baguettes instinctivement tirées, ils tendirent l'oreille.

Harry laissa son ouïe se développer davantage, et chuchota :

- Un seul pouls, rapide. Une personne qui a peur d'être surprise.

Severus hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la poignée. Silencieusement, il articula :

- 1… 2… 3 !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et ils entrèrent avec détermination et force dans la pièce.

Aucun bruit. La pièce était presque plongée dans le noir mais cela ne gênait aucun des deux. La lueur basse à l'une des lampes magiques leur indiqua qu'elle avait du être éteinte avec précipitation, ce qui expliquait qu'elle émette encore une petite lumière.

Harry détermina assez rapidement d'où venaient la respiration et le battement de cœur qu'il percevait, et indiqua un meuble sur le côté d'un mouvement de tête. Severus et lui avancèrent prudemment, baguettes dressées.

- Qui est là ? demanda Severus d'une voix sévère.

- Sortez de là, nous pouvons vous entendre ! lança Harry.

- Harry ? Severus ? répondit une voix féminine. Ne tirez pas, je sors !

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Harry jeta un Lumos et envoya les lueurs allumer les lampes. L'intruse se dégagea de sa cachette.

- Cassiopeia ? chercha à comprendre Severus en la reconnaissant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

- Je… Je cherchais quelque chose, et vous m'avez surprise, avoua Cassie. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On espérait voir des souvenirs de Dumbledore, répondit Harry sans la questionner plus longtemps. On sait qu'il en a laissés mais on ne sait pas lesquels on pourra lire. Apparemment, certains sont magiquement protégés pour ne pas être ouverts pour l'instant.

Severus plissa les yeux et insista quand même, plus méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez chercher dans les affaires de Dumbledore ? questionna-t-il.

Cassiopeia se détourna sans répondre.

- Des souvenirs, tu dis ? adressa-t-elle à Harry avec une innocence feinte qui lui mit à lui aussi la puce à l'oreille.

- Oui… répondit-il prudemment.

Elle se retourna vers lui, sentant sa suspicion, et soupira.

- Non je ne suis pas une traître ou une espionne… répondit-elle sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de poser la question. C'est une affaire personnelle.

Severus et Harry continuèrent de la regarder en silence, et elle fut rapidement très mal à l'aise.

Quelques instants passèrent encore, et puis elle craqua :

- Bon très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'énervement reprenant le dessus. J'espérais trouver un message, ou quelque chose de ce genre, qu'il m'aurait laissé.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore vous aurait-il laissé quelque chose ? réagit Harry avec étonnement.

- Parce que… parce que…

Et elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, abattue. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Cassiopeia ?

- Il était comme un père pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Harry la regarda avec surprise. Elle raconta.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat de Glasgow. Un jour, il passait dans rue, et j'ai essayé de voler sa bourse après y avoir vu briller de l'or. Je devais avoir douze ou treize ans. Je n'avais aucune idée que j'étais une sorcière. Il y avait eu des choses bizarres autour de moi, mais je n'avais jamais fait le lien avec moi. Dumbledore m'a prise littéralement la main dans le sac, mais il m'a parlé doucement, au lieu de me frapper ou de m'emmener au commissariat, comme je m'y attendais, comme ça se passait d'habitude.

Harry s'était assis, captivé par son histoire. Severus lui-même était surpris d'apprendre tout cela.

- Il m'a parlé et m'a demandé de le mener jusqu'à l'orphelinat où je vivais. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais quelques heures plus tard, quand je suis rentrée, il était là, et m'attendait. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'offrir une vie meilleure, et que j'étais une sorcière. Au début je ne voulais pas le suivre ou le croire, je pensais qu'il était un fou psychopathe. Mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de lui. Et même plus que ça, il inspirait confiance. Il me parlait chaleureusement et avec gentillesse, personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça.

Harry voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'ai refusé, et il est venu me voir plusieurs fois après cela. J'ai accepté de parler avec lui, et un jour, je l'ai attendu avec mes affaires, et il m'a emmenée avec lui. J'avais presque quatorze ans, il m'a fait venir à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas intégré les autres élèves. Je savais me débrouiller seule, alors il a fait un arrangement avec Mrs Rosmerta, et je suis restée dans une des chambres qu'elle louait à Pré-au-Lard.

Severus se souvint alors soudain de cette histoire, Dumbledore lui en avait parlé un jour. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce put être l'histoire de Cassiopeia ! Il allait faire une remarque mais elle continua son récit.

- Mrs Rosmerta m'apprenait des choses pendant que je l'aidais dans la taverne, et tant que je ne volais plus, je pouvais rester et manger à ma faim. Dumbledore venait aussi, souvent, me voir et discuter avec moi, il me donnait des livres de cours pour que j'apprenne. Il voulait que je sois intégrée à l'école l'année suivante, et il fallait que je rattrape pour être au niveau des autres cinquièmes années, et que je prenne l'habitude de passer des heures assise à étudier et écouter.

Cassiopeia eut un petit sourire en se souvenant tandis qu'elle racontait.

- Il a vite compris qu'il allait falloir plus de temps que prévu. Je n'étais pas mauvaise élève ou idiote, mais j'avais trop de chose à apprendre et trop d'années à courir dans les rues pour que ça fonctionne : suivre les règles de l'école, des dortoirs... Il m'a donc posé un défi : je devrais être capable de faire les deux dernières années à Poudlard et en échange, il m'aiderait à retrouver mes parents.

Cassie sourit plus largement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Je pense qu'il l'aurait fait de toute façon, mais sur le moment, cela apparaissait comme un véritable choix à faire, et j'ai accepté.  
Severus se souvint alors beaucoup plus précisément de cette jeune fille un peu à l'écart, mais travailleuse, qui avait quand même provoqué quelques problèmes, arrivée sans explication au début de la sixième année.

- C'était toi ! réagit-il finalement. Mais… ton nom, tu t'appelais différemment, n'est-ce pas ? Je me serais souvenu, je t'aurais reconnue. Ce n'était pas il y a tellement longtemps, tout de même…

Cassiopeia acquiesça avant de continuer.

- J'ai eu mes ASPICs sans aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, et Dumbledore a rempli sa part de notre marché en m'indiquant une première adresse. Une fois que cette recherche de mes parents eut été faite, je me suis retrouvée perdue sans savoir quoi faire. C'était il y a cinq ans environ.

Harry réalisa qu'elle était vraiment très jeune, mais elle était tellement responsable et une bonne enseignante que cela n'avait jamais interpelé personne.

- Dumbledore a su, je ne sais pas comment mais il a su. Il m'a appelée, il voulait que je vienne à Poudlard enseigner. J'ai refusé. Moi qui n'avais eu mes diplômes que de justesse et n'avais fait que deux années vraiment à l'école, moi qui venais juste de comprendre que j'avais une vie à découvrir, je ne voulais pas revenir m'enfermer ici.

La jeune femme avait le regard loin.

- Je suis partie loin, j'ai voyagé, j'ai changé mon nom, mon identité, je suis allée rencontrer des sorciers d'autres continents, j'ai beaucoup appris. Quand je suis revenue en Angleterre, durant l'été, je suis allée voir Dumbledore. Je voulais lui raconter, lui partager mes expériences. Il était le père que je n'avais jamais eu. Et quand il m'a proposé à nouveau le poste de professeur, j'ai accepté.

Ses yeux se troublèrent, sa tristesse l'envahissant de nouveau. Severus sembla comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait face à la mort du sorcier.

Il n'avait pas eu ce même lien avec Dumbledore, mais il comprenait la douleur de son départ. C'était lui qui l'avait remis sur le bon chemin, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus, tout semblait troublé et confus.

Severus était vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir un fils tel qu'Harry. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il aurait fait si Dumbledore était mort sans qu'il n'ait rien contre Voldemort auquel se raccrocher.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, aucun mot, murmura Cassiopeia. Aucun message, de sa part, rien pour moi… J'espérais… je pensais que…

Sa voix se brisa.

Severus brisa le silence en ouvrant de sa baguette l'armoire qui contenait la Pensine. Harry découvrit alors qu'elle possédait aussi des étagères de fioles de souvenirs. Ils brillaient doucement, d'une jolie lueur bleue argentée.

De petites notes les accompagnaient, et Severus avança la main vers ceux qui étaient adressés à Cassiopeia, et les lui tendit.

- Regarde. Ceux-ci sont à ton nom, on peut déjà les prendre. Ils doivent être ses dernières paroles pour toi.

Cassie le regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Comment… ? Cela fait trois nuits que je cherche partout dans ce bureau, je n'ai jamais trouvé cette porte là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il faut connaître son existence, son emplacement, ou alors la trouver par hasard. Elle est introuvable pour quiconque la cherche, comme beaucoup d'objets magiques protégés, expliqua Severus.

- Comme la pierre philosophale, réagit Harry pensivement. Quand Dumbledore l'avait cachée dans le Miroir du Rised.

- Un peu, oui, confirma Severus. Harry, regarde ceux-là, il y a ton nom dessus. Il doit y avoir quelques révélations. Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras tous les ouvrir ce soir en revanche.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry sincèrement.

Cassiopeia reprit ses affaires, et tenant ses fioles précieusement en main, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Merci encore, Severus. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, vous aussi.

Ils la saluèrent en retour et la regardèrent partir avant de se tourner vers la Pensine à nouveau.

.

Harry se retourna vers son père.

- Tu ne savais pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne me souvenais qu'à peine d'elle, et je ne l'avais pas du tout reconnue, répondit Severus. Et je n'avais déjà aucune idée à l'époque qu'elle pouvait être aussi proche de Dumbledore.

Harry regardait les fioles qui étaient pour lui, et s'intéressa alors à celles que Severus avaient.

- Tu en as aussi ? demanda Harry à son père.

- Oui, quelques unes. Mais si tu ne m'en veux pas, je préférerai les regarder seul…

- Non, je comprends. Au fait, je me demandais, comment se passe la question des testaments chez les sorciers ?

- Oh, c'est assez simple en vérité. Chez les Moldus, il est question d'une répartition équitable entre les héritiers qui sont, en priorité, les enfants et le conjoint s'il y a, et ensuite la famille la plus proche etc. Les biens, surtout les terrains et lieux possédés, peuvent aller jusqu'à être vendus pour répartir le capital également. Chez les sorciers en revanche, on lègue ce qu'on veut à qui on le souhaite. La seule condition est d'être propriétaire de ce que l'on distribue, et il n'y a aucune obligation familiale.

Harry écoutait attentivement, comme chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'un aspect qu'il ne connaissait pas encore du monde auquel il appartenait.

- La tradition et notre façon de vivre et penser accordent une grande importance à la famille et à la transmission entre les siens, ce qui rend inutile une obligation dans la loi de le faire, continua d'expliquer Severus. L'autre avantage est qu'il est possible de déshériter quelqu'un, ce qui est bien commode dans les familles très traditionnelles qui souhaitent rejeter l'un d'entre eux.

Harry pensa immédiatement à Sirius, que sa famille avait chassé pour ne pas partager leurs points de vue sur la pureté du sang et ces autres idées là.

Il se souvint alors de ce que Sirius lui avait raconté, un matin alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir : il avait vécu chez les Potter, chez James et ses parents, qui l'avaient accueillis sans hésiter une seconde. Le regard d'Harry s'attrista tandis qu'il s'autorisait enfin à penser à son parrain. Mais il se reprit rapidement tout de même.

Il se demanda ensuite si Sirius lui avait légué quelque chose, et si oui, pourquoi il n'en avait pas encore entendu parler.

- Si chez les Moldus, il est concrètement possible de contourner la loi et le papier écrit, chez les sorciers par contre, tu peux t'en douter, des enchantements sont mis en place pour assurer la bonne distribution des biens selon les volontés de la personne décédée, continuait Severus. Le Ministère est le seul en droit de confisquer des biens sous raison valable et avec preuves, bien sûr. Exemples : suspicion de magie noire, ou alors, bien légué mais le défunt ne le possédait pas légalement.

Peut-être Sirius n'avait-il légalement rien, étant donné son ancien statut de criminel. Il avait tout perdu lorsqu'il avait été à Azkaban. Et le Square Grimmaud avait du être légué à Remus.

- Tu me sembles bien pensif, souligna Severus.

- Je réfléchissais à Sirius, et au départ, la question m'était venue par rapport à Dumbledore.

- Pour Black, je ne sais pas ce qu'il possédait légalement en dehors de la maison de sa famille, et je ne sais pas qui en est le propriétaire désormais. En revanche, Dumbledore t'a légué quelque chose, je le sais, mais nous n'y avons pas encore accès…

- Vraiment ?! réagit Harry, surpris.

- Le problème est que le Département de la Justice est contrôlé par les Mangemorts, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a du détourner le testament lorsqu'ils l'ont reçu. Il faut attendre que quelqu'un de l'Ordre puisse mettre la main dessus, c'est ce qu'ils essaient de faire en ce moment, entre autres. Peut-être en auras-tu connaissance dans un des souvenirs de Dumbledore ?

- Peut-être… Je verrai bien.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit. Il avait envie de penser à autre chose.

- Je vais aller me coucher, dit-il à son père. Drago m'attends, on aime bien s'endormir ensembles, en même temps.

Severus fit une grimace bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un vieux couple marié.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui eut une expression étrange. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, et à nouveau, de la tristesse teinta son visage.

- Tu trouves qu'on a l'air d'un vrai couple ? demanda-t-il doucement. Un vrai couple qui vit ensemble, qui a sa routine, qui fait les courses, et possède une maison avec des enfants ? Un couple qui dure toute la vie ?

Severus regarda son fils avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre soudainement autant de doute dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il alors très sérieusement. Je vois en vous deux personnes qui s'aiment assez fort pour tout surmonter, et assez profondément et sérieusement pour durer à jamais.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Est-ce que, toi, tu en doutes, Harry ? demanda Severus doucement.  
Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre.

Dans son esprit soudain, il sentit la présence de Drago, qui avait entendu leurs derniers mots. Il sentit son inquiétude. Pourquoi ce doute en Harry, pourquoi ces questions, pourquoi…

- J'ai peur qu'une fois la guerre terminée, quelque chose se brise, et qu'on réalise que notre amour n'était pas réel… répondit-il en chuchotant, comme pour minimiser ses paroles, comme si les prononcer à voix haute pouvait les faire exister.

- Harry, vous vous aimez vraiment, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un avenir qui nous est complètement inconnu, répondit Severus, espérant vraiment le rassurer.

.

La voix de Drago résonna alors dans l'esprit et dans le cœur d'Harry. Elle était douce et pleine d'amour et de tendresse.

"_Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Même si une partie de la force de notre amour nous était enlevée, je ne pourrais pas cesser d'éprouver les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. _

_Crois en moi. Crois en toi. Crois en nous. Ne doute pas, pas de nous, pas de nous je t'en supplie, Harry. Nous sommes la seule force indestructible, le seul pilier qui nous soutiendra jusqu'à la fin, quelques soient les obstacles en chemin. _

_Ne doute pas et crois en nous, crois en notre amour et n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._"

Harry ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent tandis qu'il se laissait glisser à terre. Il répondit.

"_Pardonne-moi. Je voudrais ne pas douter. Je voudrais croire aveuglément et avec la même force. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. _

_Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour, ce qui nous unit disparaisse sans notre mot à dire. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour, quelque chose, encore une fois, ne prenne le contrôle de nous et ne change tout, ne bouleverse tout. _

_Pardonne-moi. Je voudrais tant ne plus avoir peur…_"

Severus resta en retrait, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il vint simplement s'assoir à côté de son fils dont l'émotion était visible.  
Drago parla à nouveau, avec son cœur.

"_Je suis la lumière qui éclaire tes ombres, et la corde qui te sort de l'eau lorsque tu te noies. Laisse-moi être la pierre sur laquelle tu t'appuieras et sois assuré qu'elle ne tombera jamais. Mon soutien sera éternel et mon amour pout toi te portera sans fléchir. _

_Ne doute plus. Ne doute plus de nous. N'aie plus peur. Retrouvons-nous. Aimons-nous. Aimons-nous si fort que notre amour repoussera tout ce qui tentera de nous séparer. _

_N'aie plus peur, je suis là. Viens, viens, retrouvons-nous. Retrouvons-nous et aimons-nous. Je ne supporte plus cette distance, viens, viens, viens, serre-moi contre toi et laisse-moi te serrer contre mon corps en retour. _

_Aimons-nous jusqu'à la fin du monde, et encore au-delà. Ne doute plus et aimons-nous._"

Severus regarda Harry se relever et partir en courant, sans chercher à l'arrêter.

.

Harry et Drago s'embrassent avec passion et tendresse à la fois. Leur amour les submerge, les emplit, et ils veulent le partager, le vivre, l'exprimer ensembles.

Drago sourit et attrape la main d'Harry. Ils se mettent à courir. Cercle blanc. Lumière vive.

Leur Maison réagit à leur venue si pleine d'amour, et les murs étincellent, et les rideaux dansent. Leur pièce secrète, leur chambre juste à eux, le lit qu'ils espèrent partager encore des années et des siècles entiers…

Leurs lèvres se joignent et leurs corps s'allongent et s'entrelacent.  
Ils s'aiment tant, ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils sentent qu'ils peuvent tout vaincre. Ils le savent, ils en sont intimement convaincus. Rien n'existe qui pourrait leur faire face, tant qu'ils seront ensembles, tant qu'ils resteront ensembles, tant qu'ils s'aimeront ensembles.

Ils s'embrassent, leurs mains caressent le corps de l'autre, ils cherchent le contact, toujours plus de contact.

Harry se redresse et Drago ôte les boutons de chemise. Ses mains se glissent sur la peau dénudée et ses lèvres se posent sur sa gorge. Il fait lentement glisser le vêtement le long des bras et du dos de son amant, et ses lèvres continuent d'embrasser doucement son torse.

Harry se laisse faire et respire calmement, les yeux fixés sur Drago, le dévorant du regard.

Drago se recule légèrement et ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Leurs mains reviennent serrer leurs corps. Leur baiser devient plus fort, plus pressant. Les doigts de Drago s'agrippent au dos d'Harry qui maintient fermement sa nuque proche de lui pour que leur baiser ne cesse pas.

Les mains d'Harry viennent alors plus brusquement ouvrir la chemise de Drago et sans rompre leur baiser, ils s'en débarrassent précipitamment.

Dans un mouvement fort, Harry plaque Drago contre le lit, et Drago entraîne Harry avec lui. Ils ne se lâchent pas, ils ne se lâchent plus, ils ne se séparent plus. Ils ne veulent pas.

Ils refusent. Ils veulent n'être qu'un et le rester. Le reste de leurs vêtements disparaît.

Au contact de leurs peaux nues, Harry et Drago sentent quelque chose en eux s'enflammer. Ils se pressent davantage l'un contre l'autre. Ils veulent plus. Ils veulent plus encore.

Leur baiser passionné dure jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Ils veulent plus.

Drago entoure Harry de ses bras et Harry se redresse un peu en l'entraînant avec lui. L'une de ses mains le maintient contre lui, l'autre descend plus bas. Ses doigts viennent explorer doucement cet endroit du corps de son amour qu'ils ne sont encore jamais allés rencontrer.

Drago est parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Un doigt pénètre lentement tandis qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Harry vient alors poser ses lèvres dans la gorge de Drago, sur la marque qui provoque une réaction pleine de désir. Drago laisse échapper un gémissement, son plaisir considérablement augmenté.

Harry gémit à son tour, leurs esprits en communion lui partagent toutes sensations que Drago peut ressentir, tout comme Drago ressent les siennes en retour. Leurs sexes sont durs et durcissent encore, ils ne les touchent pas de leurs mains, mais le contact l'un contre l'autre suffit à éveiller leurs désirs. Et leurs corps enlacés.

Harry va doucement, il combat son propre désir qui le ferait prendre Drago là, immédiatement, tout de suite. Mais Drago est bien plus prêt qu'Harry ne le pense, et l'attente le fait gémir de frustration tandis qu'Harry fait toujours lentement pénétrer un deuxième doigt.

Il veut qu'ils soient ensembles, qu'ils ne soient qu'un, tout son être ne réclame que cela. Il se moque de la douleur, il se moque de la morale, il se moque tout sauf d'avoir Harry en lui et de fusionner entièrement avec lui.

Drago se redresse un peu plus et vient enrouler ses jambes autour d'Harry qui l'attire contre lui et continue son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit, jambes repliées sous lui, et Drago enlacé autour de lui.

Leurs sexes sont stimulés et le désir les rend plus brûlants et tremblants. Ils ont chaud, ils s'embrassent et leurs langues dansent. Et ils veulent plus encore, toujours plus.

Leurs esprit fusionnent presque. Leurs corps n'en sont pas loin. Un instant se pose. Ils se regardent. Drago prend le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et descends lentement ses lèvres vers celle de son amant. Harry attrape Drago à la taille, et le fait remonter légèrement.  
Leurs lèvres se joignent.

Leurs corps fusionnent.

Leurs esprits ne sont plus qu'un.

Une vague dorée se dégage et s'élance d'eux jusqu'à illuminer la chambre.

Le désir les submerge. Le plaisir les emplit, les traverse, leur fait perdre le souffle. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre comme si serrer plus fort pourrait les faire devenir une seule personne.

Ils bougent un peu. Remontent et redescendent. Redescendent et remontent. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils n'arrêtent pas leur baiser.

Ils refusent, refusent d'arrêter, refusent de se séparer. Ils s'aiment et ne sont qu'un, qu'un, qu'un seul. Ils sont ensembles et ne se sépareront jamais.

Ils s'aiment et ne sont qu'un.

Princeps et Socius. Prince et Compagnon.

Fusion. Envolée. Plaisir.

Union.

.

Amour.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Ne Doute Plus Et Aimons-Nous_****] : **

Le titre est pour le moment où Harry exprime ses doutes face à une nouvelle rencontre avec Voldemort, mais aussi et surtout pout toute la fin du chapitre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Non, Lucius Malefoy n'est pas subitement devenu gentil, et Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ne vont pas subitement passer du côté de nos héros. Je tiens à préciser cela dès maintenant. Ils n'ont pas perdu leurs convictions, valeurs, idées, mais ils ne sont plus d'accord avec Voldemort, et ils ont peur de ne pas lui survivre, c'est pourquoi ils envisagent leurs autres options.

Pour Cassiopeia, j'espère que vous aimez bien son histoire, et le lien que je lui ai donné avec Dumbledore. Elle est déjà un personnage qu'on connait, important, et elle va le devenir encore plus au fil de l'histoire.

Bien sûr qu'Harry ne veut pas retourner voir Voldemort. Il a dépassé les ombres, et il est redevenu lui-même, on le voit beaucoup dans ce chapitre : il est plus léger, il sourit plus, il a peur, il pleure, il est aussi plus joueur avec son père, il peut rire à nouveau, il est véritablement lui, et humain, et Harry. Et il doute de lui-même lorsqu'il n'est plus seulement Harry, et c'est pourquoi il appréhende ce qui est à venir.

Je suis particulièrement contente de ce que j'ai écris à la fin, des paroles que Drago et Harry échangent. Elles m'émeuvent moi-même, et je les trouve fortes, j'en suis assez fières. J'espère qu'elles vous auront touchées vous aussi.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Harry et Drago iront-ils auprès de Voldemort ?

Comment les Amari seront-ils révélés, qui seront-ils, comment seront-ils liés à Harry ?

Quel est le testament de Dumbledore ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu _(Tome 4) : Harry devine le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore (Nid de Cafards) ; Pensine dans une armoire sur le côté (qu'elle soit cachée, trouvée par hasard, est dans le film)

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Ceux Qui Sont Aimés_], suite à la fusion du Princeps et du Socius, les Amari seront déclenchés, et Harry se liera avec tous ceux qui le suivront jusqu'au bout…


	48. Chapter 47 - Ceux Qui Sont Aimés

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Voldemort organise une fête pour célébrer la mort de Dumbledore. Lucius Malefoy exprime son inquiétude pour sa famille, et se pose des questions sur l'attitude qu'ils devraient avoir. Harry ne veut pas retourner voir Voldemort malgré son invitation, appréhendant ce que cela pourrait encore risquer. Drago lui fait confiance, mais Harry a trop peur de lui-même.

Harry et Severus vont dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour y chercher des souvenirs laissés par le sorcier à leur intention. Ils y croisent Cassiopeia Mint, qui leur raconte que Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup aidée dans sa jeunesse, jusqu'à l'adopter affectivement. Elle cherche elle-même quelque chose qu'il aurait pu lui avoir laissé.

Severus fait une remarque sur le couple qu'Harry et Drago forment, et Harry exprime des doutes sur leurs sentiments : il a peur qu'ils ne soient dus qu'aux évènements. Mais Drago lui répond avec son amour, et l'assurance de la réalité de ce qu'ils ressentent. Ils se retrouvent, et font l'amour, en parfaite harmonie.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** Mercredi 1er mai, du matin au soir

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 47 – Ceux Qui Sont Aimés**

.

Voldemort fulminait. Ni Darren Prince ni Drago Malefoy ne s'étaient présentés encore à sa fête en l'honneur de la mort de Dumbledore. Il prenait cela comme un affront personnel, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait reçu aucune excuse, aucun message de leur part pour expliquer leur absence.

Lucius Malefoy s'était courbé devant lui au premier signe de contrariété envers son fils, mais cela n'avait fait qu'agacer le mage noir. Quant à Severus, il avait envoyé un mot rapide expliquant qu'il était surveillé par l'Ordre, et demandant ce qu'il était plus prudent de faire. Voldemort lui avait dit de rester à Poudlard, de continuer à lui fournir des renseignements, et de ne venir que plus tard dans la soirée.

Mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient aucune excuse ! Et les Mangemorts commençaient à se poser des questions et à chuchoter dans son dos. Il avait du en faire crier de douleur quelques uns pour obtenir la crainte habituelle envers lui…

Particulièrement énervé, Voldemort appela Severus qui était arrivé, et espéra pour lui qu'il ait des réponses satisfaisantes…

- Pourquoi Prince et Malefoy ne sont-ils pas venus ?! attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

Severus se courba devant le mage noir.

- Il semble qu'ils aient été… occupés, répondit Severus avec une grimace éloquente.

Le jeu sembla marcher puisque Voldemort eut un rictus.

- Je ne peux pas les blâmer de prendre du bon temps…

Il ricana avant de reprendre sèchement.

- Dis-leur d'être là sans faute demain. Ce sera le dernier jour des festivités, je veux qu'ils soient présents au moins quelques heures. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, maître.

- Bien. As-tu fait ce que je t'avais demandé, au sujet de Prince et de sa généalogie ?

- Oui, maître, tout à fait. Je vais vous le chercher immédiatement.

- Dépêche-toi.

Severus s'inclina à nouveau et quitta rapidement la pièce. Voldemort ricana de nouveau en se rappelant la réponse de Severus, et l'idée qu'il s'était fait des raisons de l'absence des deux jeunes sorciers.

Severus revint assez vite et lui présenta des parchemins que le mage noir déroula avec empressement.

Un arbre généalogique était dessiné en caractères sombres, et avec les visages des personnes nommées apparaissant en portraits, dans un style traditionnel des familles de sang-pur.

Darren Prince était dans la dernière ligne, un peu isolé, sans cousins directs. Plus loin sur le parchemin apparaissaient Severus et son côté de la famille Prince, auxquels il était relié par quelques parents et alliances à diverses époques.

Severus avait fait également en sorte que la lignée Serpentard ne descendent pas vraiment jusqu'à lui, mais bien assez franchement sur Darren.

- C'est très bien Severus, je te remercie de tes recherches et tu seras récompensé comme il se doit pour tes services toujours loyaux, dit Voldemort au sorcier.

- Maître, je me suis permis de chercher un lien familial même lointain, entre le jeune Prince et vous. J'espère que vous en serez satisfait, lui répondit Severus avec une légère hésitation.

- Ah, très bonne initiative Severus ! le félicita le mage noir. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Il faut remonter loin mais voici la lignée commune à partir de Salazar Serpentard que Darren et vous partagez.

Severus indiqua en même temps sur le parchemin les relations dont il parlait.

- Ensuite, elle se sépare. Si vous n'aviez pas été le Champion de la Magie des Ténèbres, vous seriez l'Héritier de Serpentard sans aucun doute. Votre lignée est la plus directe. Celle de Darren est la suivante, la plus pure et descendue de Salazar Serpentard, juste après la vôtre.

- Bien, bien, merci Severus, exprima Voldemort. Je vais étudier cela de plus près. Que désires-tu comme gage de ma gratitude ?

- Je n'ai aucun autre désir que celui de vous servir, maître… s'inclina Severus.

- Voyons, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !

Severus resta silencieux.

- Très bien. Je te libère à présent, retourne donc à Poudlard et essaie de savoir si Potter s'approche ou non de trouver l'héritier pour le Rituel, ordonna Voldemort. Dumbledore ne sera pas mort sans lui transmettre ses hypothèses.

- Bien maître.

- Et reviens demain avec Prince et Malefoy. Je n'admettrai aucune excuse, est-ce bien clair ?

- Très clair maître.

- Va maintenant.

Severus s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la pièce sans attirer particulièrement les regards des autres Mangemorts qui festoyaient dans la grande salle de réception des Malefoy.

.

Le soleil pénétra dans la chambre à travers les rideaux, légèrement entrouverts, de la fenêtre magique, qui rendait l'effet d'une fenêtre sur l'extérieur.

Les esprits d'Harry et Drago s'éveillèrent doucement, toujours unis, et leurs premières perceptions furent celles de leurs corps enlacés, de leurs peaux toujours en contact, de leurs sens partagés.

Leurs premières sensations furent les mêmes : la douceur chaleureuse du soleil, les premiers gazouillis des oiseaux dehors, la brise dans les branches d'arbre se glissant dans la pièce…

- Bonjour, mon amour… murmura Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Bonjour… marmonna Drago en retour, sans ouvrir les yeux non plus.

Après quelques secondes, Harry parla de nouveau.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

"_Je t'aime._"

Drago sourit.

"_Je t'aime aussi._"

Ils ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement.

- Harry ?

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Leurs esprits partagés leurs faisaient entendre leurs pensées sans avoir besoin de les énoncer. Leurs cœurs entrelacés leur faisaient ressentir les mêmes choses sans qu'ils aient besoin de chercher à les partager à l'autre.

Et tous deux désiraient ardemment rester là, l'un contre l'autre. Passer leur temps ensembles, juste tous les deux. Ne pas sortir, n'être qu'ensembles. Fusionnés, unis, comme ils l'étaient encore à ce moment.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas, marmonna Drago.

- Moi non plus, murmura Harry.

- Il le faut.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas y aller.

- Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas te partager.

Harry savait que Drago faisait référence aux Amari. Désormais, le phénomène était déclenché, et dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard, ils sentiraient leur présence. Et dès qu'ils en croiseraient un potentiel, le Choix se proposerait.

Et Drago ne serait plus le seul et l'unique qu'Harry pourrait atteindre en pensée, et Harry ne serait plus le seul que Drago pourrait rejoindre mentalement en un millième de secondes.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre, murmura Harry.

.

Cassiopeia était revenue dans le bureau de Dumbledore, désormais celui du professeur McGonagall. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague, les souvenirs que le sorcier lui avait laissé à la main, quand McGonagall entra.

Minerva sourit gentiment à sa collègue, connaissant l'objet de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, Cassiopeia, lui dit-elle.

- Bonjour… murmura la jeune femme, son esprit ailleurs.

- Avez-vous bien dormi cette nuit ? lui demanda Minerva.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Avez-vous regardé les souvenirs qu'Albus vous a laissé ?

- Oui, répondit seulement Cassiopeia à voix basse.

Minerva ne posa pas davantage de question et alla sortir quelques documents, préparer le bureau qui était devenu le sien, pour la journée.

Cassiopeia parla alors, sans que Minerva n'ait insisté pour en savoir plus.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de me voir vivre une vie qui me plaît et me satisfait, et une vie honnête et bien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été fier de penser à moi comme à une fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et que je l'avais bien plus aidé que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Sa voix se brisa un peu.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait comme un père, et qu'il aurait aimé que le temps et les circonstances nous permettent à tous les deux d'avoir la famille que nous n'avions jamais eue, l'un avec l'autre. Il m'a remerciée. Il m'a dit au revoir.

Ses yeux brillèrent mais aucune larme ne coula. Minerva resta silencieuse un moment avant de parler à son tour.

- Il vous aimait beaucoup, Cassiopeia. Il me parlait souvent de vous, de vos progrès scolaires impressionnants alors que vous n'étiez pas en cours, lorsque vous étudiiez avec les livres de l'école qu'il vous apportait. Il me disait qu'il espérait que vous seriez heureuse, quelque soit votre vie, quelque soit vos choix. Quand vous êtes partie à l'étranger sans donner de nouvelles, je pensais qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait confiance en vous.

Cassiopeia leva les yeux vers Minerva.

- Merci de me dire ça, lui dit-elle.

Minerva sourit.

.

La nouvelle directrice et encore professeur de Métamorphose pour la fin de l'année continua de préparer ses affaires.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention, quelque chose qui brillait, dans la bibliothèque. S'approchant, sans que Cassiopeia ne lui prête vraiment attention, Minerva vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre, un très vieux livre au fond de la pièce, au milieu d'autres livres anciens. Elle le prit, et comme il était plein de poussière, souffla sur la couverture.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'était pas le livre entier qui s'illuminait d'une lueur dorée, mais il s'agissait plutôt de quelques pages, à peu près au milieu.

Minerva lut le titre sans vraiment le comprendre : De Pugna Veteribus Potestatibus, mais crut savoir de quoi cela parlait. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, quelques mots confirmèrent sa première impression.

Le livre parlait des Puissances Ancestrales, le Pouvoir d'Amour et la Magie des Ténèbres, et de leurs Champions et de leurs Armées.

Minerva progressa rapidement jusqu'aux pages qui brillaient et essaya de comprendre. Tout était écrit en latin classique, une langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout, et seuls des termes isolés faisaient référence à un peu de sens.

Elle revint vers le bureau et posa le livre dessus, ouvert aux pages illuminées, et sortit sa baguette pour les copier sur des parchemins vierges. Comme elle l'espérait, les mots qui s'inscrivirent ne se mirent pas à briller à leur tour, et elle put y voir plus clair.

Pendant que Minerva refermait le livre et le rangeait, Cassie se leva et s'approcha, intriguée par la lueur qu'il émettait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à McGonagall.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne comprends pas le latin. Mais ces pages brillaient aujourd'hui, et elles ne le faisaient pas hier. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose en entrant ?

- Non, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un qui sait lire le latin. Dumbledore savait mais son portrait n'a pas encore été installé et nous n'en avons aucun autre que celui qui sera dans ce bureau, déplora McGonagall.

- Je crois que Severus Rogue en comprend un peu, et il me semble avoir entendu Hermione Granger parler d'un parchemin qu'elle avait réussi à traduire, informa Cassiopeia. Ou nous pouvons aussi chercher un dictionnaire dans la bibliothèque.

- Allons chercher Miss Granger, Severus a du rendre visite à Voldemort dans la nuit, je préfère le laisser se reposer.

Cassiopeia eut un petit sourire étrange et Minerva rosit.

- Qu'y a-t-il alors, entre vous deux ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ne vous imaginez rien, nous avons simplement pris quelques fois le thé ensembles, répondit Minerva en se détournant. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Cassiopeia n'insista pas mais garda un petit sourire entendu.

.

Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de poser la main sur la sphère. Le système s'activa et ils furent transportés jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

Après avoir passé encore un petit moment dans leur lit, ils s'étaient levés et avaient pris un petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient préparé ensembles, calmement, avec des sourires et des caresses aimantes. Ca avait été un moment d'une douce tendresse, et ce souvenir, ils le savaient, ils allaient le chérir et se le remémorer lorsque tout semblerait noir et perdu.

Ils avançaient dans le souterrain, main dans la main. Quand soudain, une vague de magie les submergea d'un seul coup.

Harry eut l'impression que sa respiration s'arrêtait tant la force magique était puissante et Drago vacilla sous l'effet de l'onde.

Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et pour que les battements de leurs cœurs se calment. La force magique qu'ils avaient ressentie était toujours présente mais elle n'était plus suffocante et ils avaient repris le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Tu as senti ça comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'était… intense.

- Est-ce qu'on est passés par une sorte de portail magique ou d'enchantement ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, enfin, pas un dont on serait au courant en tous cas, le rassura Drago.

- On a du pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tu penses qu'ils ont rajouté quelque chose qu'on n'a pas encore su ? s'interrogea Harry.

- Ca n'aurait pas eu cet effet là… Peut-être… Oh mais bien sûr ! s'exclama soudain Drago en ayant une révélation. Nous sommes dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous nous sommes rapprochés des Amari ! Les protections du château ont simplement bloqué les ressentis jusqu'à ce qu'on les passe.

Harry soupira.

- Ainsi ça a bien commencé… dit-il d'un ton peu enjoué et las.

Drago se rapprocha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Avec eux nous serons plus forts, et nous vaincrons Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Et après tu ne seras plus qu'à moi.

- Et toi à moi, répondit Harry en chuchotant.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

.

Hermione déchiffrait les pages écrites en latin avec McGonagall et Cassiopeia quand elle ressentit soudain quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta de traduire et recula sur son siège, une main sur la poitrine.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall, surprise.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit lentement Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Le regard de la jeune fille se reposa sur les pages anciennes et ses yeux se mirent alors à briller.

- Ca y est… murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione ? demanda Cassie.

- Les Amari, ça y est, c'est lancé… dit Hermione en se mettant à sourire.

- Comment cela ? réagit McGonagall.

- Les pages en parlent, c'est ça qu'on ne comprenait pas quand le latin évoquait des commencements et des temps nouveaux ! s'agita Hermione au-dessus des parchemins. Et là regardez, les Liens et les esprits qui ne sont qu'un, associé au sang royal, ça parle du Princeps et de ses Amari ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre cela immédiatement !

- Vous voulez dire que Potter et Malefoy… commença McGonagall avant de s'interrompre et de rougir.

Cassiopeia comprit à son tour et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, rayonnante, à la question non terminée de la directrice.

.

Harry avait développé son ouïe et Drago écoutait avec lui en esprit s'il y avait du mouvement derrière la porte.

Ils étaient dans leur passage secret dans le château et avaient réussi à monter jusqu'à l'étage de la Salle sur Demande sans incidents. Cela n'avait pas été aussi facile que prévu, car Harry avait bien souvent ressenti l'impulsion du Lien des Amari envers les personnes qui avaient pu passer à côté du passage au niveau auquel ils se trouvaient, et Drago et lui avaient du s'empêcher de sortir dans le couloir et de répondre au pouvoir qui se manifestait.

- On peut y aller tu penses ? demanda Drago.

- Je n'entends rien, et je ne sens pas de présence trop proche d'Amari potentiel.

- Allons-y alors. On ouvre la porte, on traverse le couloir, on ouvre la Salle et on referme. Simple et rapide.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils inspirèrent, et ouvrirent la porte dissimulée sous un portrait. Ils étaient en train d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande quand ils ressentirent tous les deux quelqu'un approcher rapidement.

- Vite, à l'intérieur ! chuchota Drago en poussant Harry qui avait du mal à résister à l'attraction magique.

Ils venaient de refermer la porte et de reculer, quand des coups retentirent.

- Les garçons ? C'est Ron et Hermione ! Je vous ai vu entrer, se fit entendre la voix de leur amie.

Harry soupira de soulagement et Drago acquiesça.

- Je préfère que ça soit eux les premiers, plutôt que quiconque d'autre, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un peu la porte.

Hermione se faufila à l'intérieur, une main sur les yeux et à reculons, et Ron la suivit de près en faisant de même.

- Harry, recule, suggéra Hermione, et retourne-toi, ça pourra retarder un peu, si tu as des questions ou…

- Ca se déclenche avec le regard, c'est bien ça ? demanda Harry en faisant comme la jeune fille proposait.

- Oui, mais la magie fait se regarder, aussi, quand on se rapproche.

Harry regarda donc avec concentration le mur opposé à l'entrée pour que Ron et Hermione puisse avancer en voyant où ils allaient.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? demanda Harry avec un peu d'hésitation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras quoi faire instinctivement, le rassura Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu avais étudié la question, en plus ! intervint Ron.

- Oui ! Mais…

- C'est bon, je comprends, lui dit le jeune homme en cherchant à le rassurer à son tour.

Hermione sourit même si Harry ne pouvait pas la voir. Drago était venu devant Harry et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Leur contact visuel permettait à Harry de contrôler l'Attraction, cette impulsion qui se faisait plus forte et qui cherchait à établir le Lien avec ceux qui allait être les premiers des Amari.

Harry ne le disait pas (mais Drago le ressentait, bien sûr) mais il était content que les premières personnes qui allaient lui être Liées soient ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui avaient été toujours là à ses côtés, et qui avaient presque tout vécu avec lui.

Drago envoya une pensée de compréhension à son compagnon qui lui sourit doucement.

- C'est bon Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

"_Nous formons le Lien, nous détruisons Voldemort, et ensuite tu ne seras plus qu'à moi_" répéta Drago en pensée.

"_Et toi, à moi…_" répéta Harry à son tour.

Harry se retourna.

.

.

« _A la Croisée des Regards, Puissance du Lien qui se crée._ »

Le premier regard qu'Harry croisa fut celui de Ron. Ils ressentirent tous les deux la vague de magie qui les parcourut à ce premier contact. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Une lueur dorée teintée de puissance magique y apparut.

« _Désir, Volonté, Contact._ »

Harry tendit sa main vers Ron, qui avança pour s'approcher. Ils cherchèrent le contact, ils sentirent leurs corps le demander. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Ron acquiesça imperceptiblement. La main d'Harry glissa d'avantage vers la nuque.

« _Le Choix : Rejeter, ou Recevoir._ »

Ron ressentit alors la puissance et la clarté du choix qu'il avait à faire.

Harry sentit son aura se développer autour de lui et s'offrir à Ron. Il offrait, oui, il offrait, il n'imposait pas. Et Ron avait le choix, un choix fort et qui impliquait beaucoup, mais un choix réel, un choix qu'il pouvait faire sans aucune crainte.

Et Ron accepta. Alors il reçut.

«_ Amari._ »

.

L'aura dorée enveloppa Ron sans quitter Harry et illumina la pièce. Hermione cligna des yeux, éblouie. Drago ressentit l'esprit de Ron rejoindre celui d'Harry. Il fut soulagé de réaliser que le nouveau Lien, celui que les Amari partageraient, n'allait pas empiéter sur la partie de l'esprit qu'Harry ne partageait qu'avec lui.

- "_Les partisans des Ténèbres seront Marqués par le fer et la noirceur. Ceux qui sont Aimés se verront offrir une Marque qu'ils accepteront de tout leur cœur_", récita Hermione dans un murmure.

L'aura s'éteignit. Ron et Harry se sourirent et avancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour partager une étreinte pleine de leur amitié, qu'ils ressentaient indestructible, et du nouveau lien établi entre eux.  
.

.

Ron recula et Harry se détourna quelques secondes pour respirer et se décharger de la quantité de magie accumulée et nouvelle.

La magie se manifesta rapidement à nouveau, provoquée par la présence d'Hermione, et motivée par le premier Lien déjà effectué. Le même processus se déroula pour la jeune fille et bientôt, Drago et Harry sentirent son esprit rejoindre le leur et celui de Ron déjà en connexion.

Leurs esprits ainsi reliés leur donnaient l'impression d'un espace, d'une sphère mentale dans laquelle ils pouvaient se joindre et communiquer, ou simplement être à portée de contact, ressentant les présences sans être envahi par elles.

Ils prirent tous les quatre un moment pour respirer, réaliser, prendre conscience de ce qui était entre eux désormais. Ron le premier s'approcha mentalement de l'esprit d'Harry pour essayer un peu de lui parler en esprits, expérimenter les nouvelles sensations.

"_Euh… salut ?_"

Harry rit mentalement et Hermione sursauta.

"_Ca fait bizarre_" essaya-t-elle en pensées.

"_C'est trop bizarre_" intervint Drago avec une légère hésitation. "_J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter qu'Harry soit dans ma tête constamment, et là je vais me retrouver avec plein de monde… _"

Harry chercha alors à ne parler qu'à lui et fut ravi de voir qu'il le pouvait.

"_Tu seras toujours le seul, l'unique, le premier._"

Drago se rendit compte à son tour que cette pensée n'avait été partagée qu'entre eux deux et sourit, plus détendu déjà.

"_Je me demande s'ils entendent tout ce que je pense ou… oh mince, pourvu qu'Hermione ne voit pas–_"

"_Ron, on t'entends, là !_" réagit Hermione.

"_Aller, Weasley, fais un effort, personne n'a envie de découvrir tes pensées intimes !_" intervint Drago.

- C'est vraiment étrange de se sentir mentalement comme ça, et de pouvoir communiquer sans avoir l'impression de faire d'efforts, exprima Hermione en reprenant la parole.

- Ce n'était pas évident pour nous non plus au début, répondit Harry, mais on s'habitue.

- Vous arrivez à ne vous parler qu'à vous ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Oui, heureusement, répondit Drago avec un soulagement évident.

- On devrait pouvoir nous aussi, réfléchit Hermione. Dans mes recherches j'avais cru comprendre que le Lien pouvait permettre de ne s'adresser qu'à certaines personnes si on le souhaite. En tous cas Harry normalement tu peux toi.

"_Comme ça ?_" essaya Harry.

"_Non, je t'ai entendu_" contra Ron.

"_Et là ?_"

"_Je t'entends_" dit Hermione.

- Vous êtes en train de parler là ? demanda Ron à voix haute.

- Oui, tu n'entendais pas ? demanda Harry.

- Non.

- Et toi Drago ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je vous entendais, mais parce qu'Harry et moi sommes connectés, répondit Drago.

- Harry, tu peux essayer ?

"_Je n'aime pas bloquer mon esprit à Drago._"

- Si tu as parlé, ça a marché parce que je n'ai rien entendu et j'étais momentanément hors de ton esprit, remarqua Drago non sans une moue de mécontentement.

- Tu y es arrivé facilement, nota Hermione.

- Oui, merci d'insister sur le fait qu'Harry peut sans effort me bloquer… bouda Drago.

Harry sourit et embrassa Drago furtivement avant de ne lui envoyer rien qu'à lui des souvenirs de la nuit passée. Drago répondit de la même manière et une lueur s'alluma dans leurs yeux.

- Ca suffit les garçons ! intervint Hermione. Je ne veux rien savoir, mais ça suffit ! Nous sommes dans la pièce quand même !

Harry rit et le visage de Drago s'éclaira en même temps. Hermione pouvait ressentir l'amour qu'ils partageaient tant il était fort et présent.

- Eh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama alors Ron. On peut prendre le souterrain et parcourir le château avec vous pour vous aider à trouver les autres Amari !

- Oui, si vous voulez, c'est une bonne idée. J'arrive à sentir quand des potentiels s'approchent, donc vous pourrez nous aider à leur parler avant que le Choix ne se déclenche, en tous cas pour ceux qui ne seraient pas dans l'AP et donc pas au courant.

- Tout à fait, approuva Hermione. Allons-y.

.

Les jeunes gens empruntèrent le passage par la porte qui partait de la Salle (qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser que quand ils étaient déjà dedans et pas pour entrer, puisque lorsqu'ils venaient de l'extérieur, la Salle pouvait être occupée différemment ou par d'autres), et descendirent un étage.  
La première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut Ginny.

Ron grogna un moment puisqu'elle était avec Neville et que leur sursaut lorsqu'il était sorti du passage secret ne laissait aucun doute sur leur activité précédente… et Hermione s'aperçut alors qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de le distraire ou de le calmer maintenant qu'ils étaient liés en esprits.

Ginny fut enchantée d'avoir été choisie par le Pouvoir d'Amour pour être, elle aussi, une Amari, et le Lien se forma assez vite entre Harry et elle.  
Ils étaient en train de regretter de ne pouvoir ajouter Neville à leur sphère mentale quand Drago suggéra à Harry d'essayer d'allier de lui-même la connexion qu'il avait aux héritiers et celle qu'il avait avec les Amari.

Il ne parvint pas parfaitement au résultat attendu mais ils surent que c'était une piste intéressante sur laquelle s'entraîner, tout comme il allait tous falloir qu'ils s'exercent pour séparer une partie de leur esprit qu'ils allaient vouloir garder privée…

Ils étaient censés aller en cours mais Harry et Drago se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de laisser le Choix se déclencher devant tout le monde et n'importe qui, et surtout pas devant des partisans de Voldemort, qui ferait très vite le rapprochement.

Les autres allèrent en classes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais les deux jeunes gens restèrent cachés dans le passage secret.

Ils se demandaient s'il valait mieux revenir à la Salle sur Demande ou attendre près de personnes qu'Harry pouvait ressentir, quand leurs Gallions de l'AP chauffèrent peu après le début de la première heure.

Hermione avait fait passer le message de se rendre discrètement dans le passage pour retrouver Harry, pas tous en même temps si possible.

Si cela partait d'une bonne intention, Drago râla de son initiative alors qu'il avait pensé pouvoir profiter d'Harry durant les cinquante prochaines minutes, et Harry espéra que cela ne créerait pas trop de problèmes si certains d'entre les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix se révélaient ne pas avoir été choisis par le Pouvoir d'Amour pour être des Amari.

Et tous deux se rendirent alors compte que le lancement des Amari allait faire comprendre à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la nuit passée…  
Drago râla de plus belle et Harry eut bien du mal à être sincère lorsqu'il essaya de le calmer.

Ils virent arriver des membres de l'AP assez vite et à chaque fois, le soulagement était visible lorsque le Choix se déclenchait. Tous voulaient faire partie des Amari. Ils voulaient partager eux aussi cette expérience, ils avaient envie de se sentir tous liés les uns aux autres.

Il y eut besoin des deux heures suivants pour que l'ensemble des jeunes de l'Armée du Phoenix puisse se libérer et retrouver Harry et Drago dans le souterrain, en fonction de là où ils étaient, de ce qu'ils faisaient, d'avec qui ils étaient.

Et tous se virent offrir le Choix et tous l'acceptèrent de bon cœur, surtout en voyant comment les autres semblaient ravis des nouvelles possibilités. Certains étaient encore un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout à l'idée de devoir partager leurs esprits avec un grand nombre de personnes mais ils le cachèrent et ne refusèrent pas de devenir Amari pour autant.

Il restait encore pas mal d'élèves potentiels qu'Harry pouvait sentir, mais la pression magique était moins forte, étant donné le nombre de personnes déjà rassemblées.

C'était assez étrange, et Harry avait du mal à les maintenir dans une sphère séparée du reste de ses pensées. Ils étaient nombreux et tout le monde était arrivé un peu rapidement, en peu de temps seulement.

Drago et lui firent quelques essais durant la dernière heure de la matinée, retournant dans la Salle sur Demande pour se reposer de la magie qui les attirait vers ceux qu'elle désirait toucher à leur tour.

Ils essayèrent différentes possibilités mentales, tentèrent de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient séparer, fermer, bloquer, s'ils pouvaient sélectionner, choisir.

Les autres jeunes essayaient eux aussi de leur côté, et tous se partageaient mentalement leurs impressions et observations, ce qui pouvait parfois devenir un peu chaotique, mais qui rendait étrangement de bonne humeur.

Comme si leur état bienheureux venait de la constatation qu'ils étaient tous ensembles liés.

Ils appelèrent Dobby pour avoir à manger à midi dans la Salle sur Demande, et l'envoyèrent prévenir Severus qu'ils allaient bien et où ils étaient pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de leur absence, et qu'il prévienne au moins McGonagall.

L'elfe de maison revint avec Caitlin qu'Harry et Drago accueillirent et saluèrent avec plaisir. La petite fille mangea avec eux et fut ravie de passer un moment rien qu'avec eux.

Elle leur montra ensuite les premiers gestes de défense qu'elle avait appris avec Cassiopeia et leur raconta les premiers cours qu'elle avait eus avec Severus, qui avait commencé de lui apprendre comment reconnaître des potions.

.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs arriva au début de l'après-midi. Si Harry avait commencé de l'accueillir avec un sourire, il ne sut bien quelle attitude tenir lorsqu'il vit l'expression étrange sur son visage. Il y avait un mélange d'agacement, de rejet, de contentement, et d'indécision qui donnait un résultat assez difficile à comprendre.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

Severus grimaça en émettant un son qui semblait vouloir dire oui quand même. Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard interloqué. Caitlin posait les yeux sur les uns et les autres tour à tour sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, et puis Severus craqua.

- Bon, c'est bon, ça va, j'ai un peu de mal à admettre ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout !

- Hein ? réagit Harry sans comprendre d'avantage.

- On dit "comment" quand on est poli, jeune homme, ça ne sert à rien de braire ainsi comme un âne quand on ne comprend déjà rien, ça ne fait qu'aggraver son cas ! répliqua Severus.

Caitlin commença de rire et se tut rapidement en voyant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement en réaction à la remontrance de Severus.

Drago soudain comprit le problème et se mit à rougir d'un seul coup. Harry, sentant sa gêne, se tourna vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander que sa fusion d'esprit avec son compagnon lui donnait déjà la réponse, et il rougit à son tour.

- Que ce soit bien clair : je ne veux rien savoir ! posa fermement Severus en croisant les bras.

Harry et Drago rirent en même temps, et leur hilarité fut augmentée par le partage qu'ils en avaient.

Severus vit briller dans leurs yeux la même lueur et le regard qu'ils échangèrent était tant empli d'amour et de tendresse qu'il s'en senti ému au plus profond de son être. Oui, il avait du mal à penser que son fils avait, à son âge, déjà eu des relations sexuelles, avec un garçon qui plus était, cela le mettait particulièrement inconfortable.

Mais quand il les regardait, il se rendait compte à quel point tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient heureux d'être plus unis encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà auparavant. Rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, ni Voldemort, ni la mort, ni le temps. Ils seraient ensembles et unis pour l'éternité.

Severus reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête.

Il passa un moment à discuter avec eux des premières impressions, de ce qu'ils avaient compris et des questions qu'ils avaient encore. Il parla un peu avec eux de la façon d'aborder ceux qui avaient été choisis aussi par le Pouvoir d'Amour mais qui n'étaient pas forcément prêts à se lancer dans la guerre, ceux qui pouvaient aussi être choisis tout en étant plutôt partisan des idées de Voldemort (même si cela ne devait pas arriver normalement, les rassura Severus).

Ils discutèrent aussi des nouveaux liens, de comment fermer son esprit, comment sélectionner, garder un coin pour soi tout en ayant l'esprit accessible et attentif aux autres.

Ceux qui avaient déjà accepté le Lien, les premiers Amari, suivaient la conversation grâce à Harry qui s'efforçait de maintenir la communion mentale avec eux pour qu'ils entendent eux aussi les conseils de son père, qui était bien le plus à même de les aider sur cette question.

.

Une fois les cours de l'après-midi terminés, l'Armée du Phoenix se réunit rapidement et tous se rendirent compte qu'ils appréciaient vraiment la proximité physique en plus de leur Lien mental.

Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs sensations et expériences de la journée, partageant leurs essais sur les limites et ouvertures de leurs esprits liés, et puis Harry reprit l'attention de tout le monde.

- Si tout le monde est d'accord, je propose qu'une personne ou deux par Maison nous accompagne, Drago et moi, pour aller chercher les autres élèves. Je ne voudrais pas les effrayer avant qu'ils n'aient eu d'explications, et un visage connu peut parfois empêcher ce genre de réactions.

"_C'est surtout que tout le monde a peur de Darren Prince…_" pensa Ginny intentionnellement fort, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il y eut des rires et Harry sourit aussi.

- C'est malin, finit-il par dire en levant les yeux au ciel, mais toujours amusé.

- Je pense que vous êtes encore nombreux à avoir des questions, intervint Hermione, mais peut-être sera-t-il plus judicieux d'attendre que nous soyons tous réunis.

- Tout à fait. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'une fois que nous aurons abordé tous les élèves choisis par le Pouvoir d'Amour dans l'école, il y aura peut-être encore des gens à l'extérieur que nous ne connaissons pas encore et qui ne se révèleront que lorsque je les croiserai, ajouta Harry.

"_C'est normal qu'il n'y ait aucun adulte, tu penses ? Des parents, des profs, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire_" demanda Ron à Hermione en pensée.

"_Oui, je vois. Et je ne sais pas_" répondit Hermione en se mettant à réfléchir à la question.

"_Peut-être parce qu'il faut l'énergie de la jeunesse et du sang neuf !_" proposa Fred avec un grand sourire.

"_Eh ! C'était une conversation privée !_" réagit Ron.

"_Euh… tout le monde vous entend, les gars…_" intervint alors Justin.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, et tout le monde éclata de rire. Le Lien provoquait une sorte d'euphorie très agréable, un réel plaisir d'être ainsi connectés.

Avec Harry et Drago décidèrent de venir Hermione pour les Gryffondor, Daphné pour les Serpentards, Julia, septième année, une de ceux qui avaient fait partie de la deuxième vague qui avait rejoint l'Armée du Phénix, pour les Poufsouffle, et Thomas, sixième année, également de la deuxième vague de l'AP, pour les Serdaigles.

- Les autres, faites ce que vous voulez, indiqua Harry. Pas de missions pour l'AP pour le moment !

Fred et Georges réagirent avec un soulagement exagéré qui fit sourire tout le monde et chacun partit de son côté tandis que le petit groupe s'engageait dans le passage secret.

.

Harry cessa de brider l'Attraction, qu'il avait atténuée, et se laissa guider par elle jusqu'aux personnes potentiellement Amari les plus proches.

Julia jeta un coup d'œil par le portrait qui donnait sur le couloir et reconnut les deux filles de Poufsouffle vers lesquels ils avaient été dirigés.

- Hélène Lown et Valentine Hemth, chuchota-t-elle pour les autres. Quatrième année toutes les deux. La mère de Valentine travaille au Ministère et y est restée, mais pour continuer de gagner de l'argent pour la famille, pas parce qu'elle est partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui.

"_Voldemort_" corrigea automatiquement Harry en pensée, sans se rendre compte que les autres l'avaient entendu.

Julia rosit mais ne répéta pas le nom du mage noir et continua sur sa présentation.

- Le père de Valentine en revanche a déjà été emprisonné une ou deux fois pour ses critiques virulentes et insultantes envers le Ministère. Il accusait de corruption et de manipulation. Certains pensent qu'il est juste paranoïaque, mais Valentine estime que c'est parce que, je cite, « il voit plus clairement que les masses ».

- Peut-être acceptera-t-elle facilement de rentrer dans l'AP en plus des Amari alors, suggéra Daphné.

Harry resta silencieux et Julia présenta l'autre jeune fille.

- Hélène est plus neutre, elle n'aime pas ce qui est politique, et ne se mêle jamais de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Ses parents et une partie de la famille tiennent une ferme d'élevage principalement, au sud de l'Ecosse, et ce sont des gens assez tranquilles.

- Elle, en revanche, risque de refuser, remarqua Thomas.

- On va bien voir… répondit simplement Harry. Julia, tu les connais, tu peux aller leur parler ?

- Pas de souci. Je reste générale ?

- Oui, on ne peut rien leur dévoiler sans s'assurer qu'elles ne parleront à personne.

Julia acquiesça et sortit discrètement du passage. Elle s'avança vers les deux Poufsouffle qui la saluèrent en souriant.

- Salut les filles, leur dit-elle. Votre journée se passe bien ?

- Très bien, merci, répondit Valentine.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Hélène, consciente que la sixième année ne viendrait pas vers elles juste pour s'enquérir de leur bien être.

- Venez par là, les invita Julia.

Elles se posèrent plus près des murs. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard. Elles se demandaient ce que leur voulait la jeune femme, mais commençaient à comprendre que ça avait un lien avec la guerre.

Personne n'en était sûr, mais les bruits courraient chez les Poufsouffle que Julia et Charles, le couple phare de la Maison, était entré dans la fameuse Armée du Phénix, dont les membres étaient encore particulièrement méconnus (exceptés certains, tels que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger par exemple).

- Je vais vous poser une question très importante, déclara Julia sans s'attarder. Est-ce que vous seriez prêtes à vous engager, même simplement par ce que vous sauriez, même sans agir autrement, dans le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

"_Voldemort._"

"_Chut, Potter_" attaqua Drago.

"_Désolé, c'est un réflexe !_" s'excusa Harry avec un air innocent.

"_Chut vous deux ! Vous allez distraire Julia !_" reprocha Hermione.

"_Tout le monde se tait !_" intervint Daphné.

Valentine et Hélène se regardèrent, regardèrent Julia, baissèrent les yeux pour réfléchir chacune de leur côté, avant de se regarder à nouveau. Finalement, Valentine parla.

- Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question, mais je peux quand même répondre que oui, j'en serais prête.

Hélène continua de la regarder avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas paraître lâche ou…

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, intervint immédiatement Julia. Tout le monde a le droit de réagir comme il le souhaite et de penser ce qu'il veut, personne ne te jugera.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Valentine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose et que ça peut vous concerner, ou non, selon ce que vous allez décider. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus pour le moment.

- Tu as dit que ça pourrait n'être que parce qu'on saurait des choses ? Pas forcément en agissant ? demanda timidement Hélène.

- Oui, lui répondit Julia en lui souriant pour la rassurer. Si vous acceptez de venir avec moi, vous allez apprendre des choses. Vous serez engagées de cette façon, mais vous ne serez absolument pas obligée d'agir ensuite. Vous en saurez plus que les autres et vous serez liés par serment au secret bien sûr, mais vous n'aurez pas à agir par la suite.

Hélène soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'imagine que si tu es venue nous voir c'est que tu avais une bonne raison. Alors d'accord.

Julia lui sourit plus chaleureusement encore.

- Super. Bon alors, venez par là.

"_Harry ? Tu devrais te mettre en Potter, et ne pas rester en Darren Prince, pour ne faire paniquer personne…_" suggéra Julia en pensée.

"_Ah oui, bien sûr, merci de l'avoir fait remarquer, je n'y pensais plus._"

Julia guida Hélène et Valentine jusqu'au portrait. Elles eurent conscience de l'importance de la chose en la voyant surveiller continuellement le couloir pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait.

- Une dernière chose, rajouta la jeune femme. Quelque soit votre décision ensuite, si vous me suivez, vous devrez au moins signer un contrat magique qui vous empêchera de révéler quoi que ce soit. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, c'est le dernier moment pour le dire.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête mais ne protestèrent pas. Julia leur sourit une fois encore et, vérifiant une dernière fois le couloir, elle ouvrit le portrait et les fit entrer dans le passage secret. Harry recula derrière les autres, Drago avec lui.

Hermione, Thomas, et Daphné saluèrent gentiment les deux filles, et elles se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Hermione prit le relais.

- Bonjour. Hélène et Valentine, c'est ça ? Bien, écoutez-moi très attentivement. Quelque chose va se passer pour l'une comme pour l'autre, la même chose pour toutes les deux. Vous allez avoir un Choix à faire, un Choix très important, mais ça, vous allez le ressentir. Ca concerne Harry Potter, et la lutte contre Voldemort.

Hélène ne put réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas regretter.

- N'ayez pas peur de refuser si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, ou si vous ne voulez pas. Personne ne vous jugera ou ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Ayez également en tête que si vous acceptez, vous ne serez pas obligée de vous engager dans la guerre malgré tout. Vous serez simplement au courant.

- C'est ce que Julia disait, dit un peu timidement Valentine, malgré son assurance habituelle.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Hermione avec un sourire amical. Sachez également que si vous acceptez sans vous engager pour l'instant, vous pourrez toujours changer d'avis et vous engager davantage plus tard. En revanche si vous refusez, le choix sera définitif. Vous signerez notre parchemin et vous repartirez en n'en sachant pas plus.

Les deux filles prirent un air plus grave, comprenant le sérieux de la situation.

- Mais si un jour vous voulez venir vous battre à nos côtés, vous aurez au moins connaissance de quelques personnes à qui vous adresser, continua Hermione en souriant toujours. Vous pourrez venir vous battre mais le Choix ne vous sera plus proposé.

- C'est un Choix magique, non ? intervint Valentine. Tu en parles comme d'un acte important, quelque chose de puissant et définitif.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Hélène, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles venaient faire là.

Daphné relaya Hermione.

- Il existe une puissance magique très ancienne qui, lorsque le monde en a besoin, lorsqu'une menace telle que Vous-Savez-Qui s'élève, investit certaines personnes pour combattre cette menace. Harry Potter a été choisi pour être celui qui combattra Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il n'y parviendra pas seul, et il a besoin de nous. La puissance se dirige vers des personnes qu'elle juge dignes d'en faire partie.

- Si vous acceptez le Choix, vous serez liées à Harry et à toutes les autres personnes qui ont accepté avant vous, reprit Hermione.

- Vous, par exemple ? demanda Valentine.

- Oui, nous tous ici avons accepté, et tous les autres qui se sont vus proposer le Choix.

- Mais on peut refuser, n'est-ce pas ? insista Hélène.

- Bien sûr, répondit Daphné. C'est un Choix, un vrai.

Hélène recula et attira Valentine, pour lui parler à voix basse. Les autres leur laissèrent un peu d'espace et d'intimité. Elles finirent enfin par s'approcher de nouveau.

- Très bien, dit Valentine.

Hélène hocha la tête pour acquiescer elle aussi.

- Bien, une à la fois par contre, rappela Julia.

- Harry Potter est là ? réagit Valentine en comprenant que cela allait se passer tout de suite.

- Oui, répondit Julia avec amusement, sans en dire davantage pour le moment.

Valentine s'avança alors la première, et Harry s'approcha enfin à son tour. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

.

«_ A la Croisée des Regards, Puissance du Lien qui se crée._ »

Valentine se sentit submergée par la vague chaleureuse de magie qui s'émana d'Harry pour la traverser avec force, mais sans violence.

« _Désir, Volonté, Contact_ »

Harry avança la main, comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres, et la posa sur son épaule. Elle inspira profondément.

« _Le Choix : Rejeter, ou Recevoir_ »

.

Valentine ressentit le Lien offert, l'amour et la puissance partagés. Elle perçut les consciences des autres Amari. Le mot s'inscrivit dans son esprit. Amari, Ceux Qui Sont Aimés. Elle sourit. Accepta, de tout son être. Et reçut.

Harry et Valentine fermèrent les yeux. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin pour se voir. Ils respirèrent tous les deux et sourirent. Valentine se mit à rire et les autres la suivirent.

Harry se tourna alors vers Hélène, encore rayonnant du Lien tout juste formé, et elle s'avança timidement vers lui, mais sans plus de craintes. Elle reçu le Choix et l'accepta sans hésiter plus longtemps. Le Lien se forma à son tour.

"_Bienvenue parmi nous_" les accueillit Harry en pensée.

.

.

Il y avait un tel brouhaha dans la Salle sur Demande en cette fin d'après-midi là qu'Harry abandonna rapidement ses tentatives pour se faire entendre vocalement.

- La Salle s'est agrandie mais il faut l'aménager correctement pour que tout le monde puisse s'assoir, remarqua Ron.

- Il faut faire des cercles, intervint Harry dans la conversation que son meilleur ami avait avec Neville. Un maximum de gens pourra se voir et personne ne se sentira placé supérieurement aux autres. Avec deux cercles l'un derrière l'autre on devrait faire tenir tout le monde.

- Une fois qu'on aura le silence, un Sonorus sera suffisant pour se faire entendre sans trop hausser la voix, ajouta Neville. Et on peut demander aux septièmes années le sort de loupe.

- Le sort de loupe ? demanda Harry.

- Il permet de rapprocher visuellement ce qu'on désigne, comme si on avait une loupe, mais sans l'objet, et ça peut s'étendre assez largement, comme un écran, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Bonne idée. Bon maintenant, si on arrivait à avoir l'attention de tout le monde, ce serait super, mais même le Sonorus ne marche pas, à ce stade, dit Harry.

- Ben, impose toi mentalement, fit remarquer Ron comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry le regarda et laissa échapper un rire.

- Bien sûr, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas l'habitude encore !

- Normal, vieux.

- C'est parti.

"_Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait m'accorder son attention s'il vous plaît ?_" demanda donc Harry mentalement, poliment mais fermement, reflet de l'autorité qu'il possédait et de son désir de ne pas en abuser.

Son appel avait été assez fort et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui. Il lança de nouveau un Sonorus sur sa gorge pour ne pas s'épuiser la voix et parla.

- Bien, merci à tous. Est-ce que vous pourriez tous vous mettre contre les murs pour que nous aménagions assez de siège pour tout le monde ? Merci, voilà, très bien.

Quelques membres de l'AP réagirent et firent apparaître des fauteuils et canapés semblables à ceux qu'ils possédaient au départ, en deux cercles comme l'avait proposé Harry.

Les tables qu'ils utilisaient en réunion furent poussées sur les côtés, et la cheminée disparut pour laisser plus de place. Tracey eut la bonne idée de rajouter des fenêtres ouvertes et l'air frais aida un peu à se sentir plus à l'aise dans la salle bondée.

Après Hélène et Valentine, Harry et les autres avaient été à la rencontre d'un nombre important de jeunes sorciers.

Tous étaient des élèves, aucun professeur n'avait été choisi par le Pouvoir d'Amour. S'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux pour autant, il y avait aussi des très jeunes, des premières et deuxièmes années. Ils étaient un peu apeurés pour certains, d'autres plus excités comme on peut l'être quand on ne réalise pas encore la réalité, mais tous, tous avaient acceptés.

Une partie d'entre eux avaient prévenus qu'ils acceptaient mais ne voulaient pas entrer dans l'Armée du Phénix. Ce n'était pas un problème, personne, et surtout pas Harry, n'allait forcer qui que ce soit à se battre. Mais ils étaient tous là à ce moment là, pour faire le point, et tous se retrouver au moins une fois.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et Harry resta debout pour que tous puissent le voir.

- Bien, merci tout le monde. Alors, nous allons passer tout de suite aux révélations du jour. Que vous ayez envie de vous battre ou non, il y a des choses dont vous allez être au courant par le lien mental que nous partageons, alors autant qu'elles soient révélés maintenant. Nous allons tous travailler pour contrôler ce lien et faire en sorte que ceux qui ne veulent pas s'impliquer ne soient pas constamment dérangés par nos conversations. Tout le monde aura à travailler sur sa perception du Lien et ses utilisations, mais vous verrez, ça viendra assez vite.

Il laissa une seconde de silence passer au cas où quelqu'un aurait une remarque ou question, et continua.

- Vous aurez tous remarqué qu'il y a des représentants de toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas déclencher de conflits envers les uns ou les autres pour des préjugés stupides. Nous sommes les Amari, nous sommes ensembles, et personne ne trahira personne. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns envers les autres, d'accord ?

"_Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix de trahir les autres de toute manière…_" fit remarquer Ginny à Harry seul qui ne releva pas.

- Sans avoir besoin de vous écouter en esprit, j'imagine que vous vous demandez alors ce que fait Drago Malefoy ici. Lui qui est si ouvertement un partisan de Voldemort, et, tout le monde le sait, l'amant de Darren Prince, à qui Voldemort fait tellement confiance… Voici une révélation à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez sans doute pas.

"_Il aime vraiment le mélodramatisme, vous ne trouvez pas ?_" lança Fred à tout le monde.

Il y eut des rires et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais prit une expression mystérieuse et amusée, ce qui en fit rire d'avantage ceux qui le connaissaient mieux.

Certains poussèrent des cris de surprise et d'autre de frayeur momentanée lorsqu'apparut devant eux Darren Prince à la place d'Harry Potter. Ce furent les airs tranquilles des membres de l'AP qui les rassurèrent, plus que l'expression amicale sur le visage de Darren.

- Maintenant que vous êtes des Amari, vous avez droit aux plus grands secrets de cette guerre. Soyez conscients de l'honneur qui vous ait fait ! lança Georges, provoquant des rires à nouveau.

- Je me présente, reprit Harry, je suis…

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince ! s'exclamèrent alors ensembles plusieurs proches d'Harry.

Les autres de l'AP éclatèrent de rire pour de bon et Harry se mit à rire lui aussi. Les nouveaux, Amari, furent gagnés par l'euphorie, et les plus à l'aise avec le Lien envoyèrent aux autres les souvenirs des moments où Harry s'était présenté ainsi à chaque fois, faisant partager ainsi à tous la source de leur hilarité.

- Cette histoire d'Amari est quand même une bonne chose, se lança Fred quand le calme fut un peu revenu. On n'arrête pas de rire comme des débiles depuis qu'on est liés, mais on dit toujours que rire allonge l'espérance de vie, alors en temps de guerre, ça peut être vachement utile !

Les rires repartirent. Ils riaient en effet tous beaucoup pour pas grand-chose, et cette euphorie était facilement explicable par la nouveauté de leur Lien, et la proximité mentale qui provoquait un confort et un sentiment de bien-être, favorisant le rire justement.

- Eh, intervint soudain Ron, vous voulez savoir quel est le MEIL-LEUR secret de cette guerre ?

- Mieux que d'apprendre que Darren Prince le plus grand partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui est en fait Harry Potter ?! répliqua, incrédule, Lenny, un Gryffondor de troisième année.

- Oui ! Encore mieux. Des millions de fois mieux ! répondit Ron sans se démonter et avec une expression hilare sur son visage.

Harry comprit de quoi il parlait, Drago en même temps que lui, et quelques autres avec eux, et ils partirent dans un fou-rire.

- Vous savez qu'on dit que Darren Prince est un neveu de Rogue, d'ailleurs ils se ressemblent. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Ceux qui savaient et qui n'avaient pas encore compris de quoi parlait Ron, comprirent à ce moment-là, et retinrent leurs rires pour le laisser finir.

- Et ben parce qu'en fait… Harry… est le fils de Rogue !

Il y eut un grand silence parmi ceux qui apprenaient la nouvelle, complètement gâché par les rires que les autres n'avaient pu retenir.

Le brouhaha recommença soudainement, tout le monde y allait de ses questions et de ses remarques, et plusieurs rejoignirent les fou-rires des premiers.

Imaginer que Rogue la terreur des cachots puisse-t-être un papa, et en plus celui d'Harry Potter, était juste trop incroyable et inattendu, sans parler de carrément drôle à imaginer.

Les heures qui suivirent servirent à partager des souvenirs, s'entraîner sur le Lien, faire des essais, raconter les réunions, les batailles, les moments partagés. Harry était ravi, car même s'il ne voulait forcer personne, avoir plus de monde dans l'AP parmi les plus âgés en tout cas, ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose pour les batailles à venir.

Les nouveaux Amari furent également mis au courant de toute l'histoire autour des puissances ancestrales, le Princeps, le Socius, les Héritiers, le Rituel, la Maison…

.

Lorsqu'ils se dirent tous au revoir et se séparèrent pour la journée, Harry rappela qu'entrer dans l'Armée du Phénix ou non était une décision qui n'était pas définitive, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous liés.

Et que si quelqu'un ne voulait pas aujourd'hui mais voulait plus tard, les portes seraient ouvertes, et qu'elles ne se refermeraient jamais pour empêcher d'en ressortir et de s'arrêter de se battre si l'on ne s'en sentait plus la force.

Il rappela alors avec autorité que si des jeunes de première, deuxième, et troisième année souhaitaient faire partie de l'Armée du Phénix, ils ne seraient jamais emmenés sur le terrain. Il voulait des membres en plus pour aller se battre, mais il ne le désirait pas au point de laisser des enfants se faire tuer.

La hiérarchie ne fut pas rappelée à voix haute mais elle fut évidente pour tout le monde. Harry et Drago, le Guide et Prince, et le Général en Chef et Compagnon venaient en premier bien sûr.

Puis venaient les premiers membres de l'AP, pour l'instant à égalité, mais avec une certaine supériorité hiérarchique pour Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs amis d'Harry, présents depuis le tout début dans le combat contre Voldemort, et une autre un peu moins affirmée mais tout de même présente, pour Théodore et Blaise, les proches amis de Drago.

Il fut établit que chaque Maison avait ses référents, d'une certaine manière, parmi les premiers de l'Armée du Phénix. Ron et Hermione pour Gryffondor, et Théodore et Blaise pour Serpentard, donc, puis Ernie et Justin pour Poufsouffle, et Anthony et Lisa pour Serdaigle.

Les Héritiers, Neville et Luna, avaient plus ou moins le même statut que Ron et Hermione, et Ginny avec eux. Les Jumeaux Weasley étaient également à ce niveau-là, de même que Daphné qui faisait aussi partie de la première vague.

Ceux de la deuxième vague venaient ensuite. Les plus âgés avaient naturellement une certaine supériorité de part leur expérience et connaissances, ainsi que leur meilleure gestion des situations critiques.

Furent considérés de la troisième vague tous ceux qui acceptèrent de rejoindre l'Armée du Phénix en quittant la Salle sur Demande ce jour-là.

Les autres étaient tout autant des Amari, et assurèrent de rester à l'écoute pour venir en aide si un jour besoin était, même s'ils n'étaient pas prêt à aller se battre autant que tous les autres. Valentine rejoignit l'AP sans hésiter longtemps, mais Hélène fit partie de ceux qui refusèrent pour le moment, par exemple.

Ils se quittèrent en continuant de tester les limites et possibilités du Lien et se saluèrent tous chaleureusement, se donnant rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée pour enregistrer leur empreinte magique sur la Maison de Godric's Hollow, le QG de l'Armée du Phénix.

.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, ne restaient plus qu'Harry et Drago et quelques autres parmi leurs plus proches amis.

Ils papotèrent un moment, discutant des nouveaux venus, des nouveaux Amari, faisant attention à ce que leurs esprits ne soient pas ouverts à tout le monde pour ne pas importuner et puis pour parler tranquillement.

Assis à côté d'Harry, Drago participait à la conversation mais était distrait par le silence de son compagnon.

"_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_" lui demanda-t-il finalement, sentant qu'Harry était préoccupé par quelque chose.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Drago le rejoignit, laissant les autres à leur discussion.

"_Qu'y a-t-il ?_"

"_Tu as vu ? Echanger ainsi en esprit semble mille fois plus simple et facile que de se mettre à parler vraiment…_" fit remarquer Harry, le regard au loin.

"_Tu étais déjà omniprésent dans mon cœur et dans ma tête avant, mais tu l'es plus encore désormais_" répondit Drago un peu poétiquement.

Harry sourit.

"_Eclipsons-nous_" chuchota Drago en pensée.

Et il lui envoya des pensées pleines de souvenirs et de sens. Harry sourit tendrement et attrapa la main de son amour.

"_Nous devons aller voir Voldemort._"

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi triste d'entendre Harry lui donner raison sur ce point.

.

.

Leurs lèvres se touchent. Leurs mains caressent leurs peaux. Leurs corps cherchent le contact. Se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'embrassent et s'enlacent, fort, fort, pour que rien ne les sépare. Leurs esprits fusionnent à nouveau, naturellement, tendrement, doucement.  
Ils sont ensembles, ici et maintenant, et à jamais. Ils s'aiment, et rien ni personne ne pourra le leur ôter.

Leur amour est plus fort, plus fort que Voldemort, plus fort que les Ténèbres, plus fort que les ombres et les peurs, et les cris, et la peine.

Plus fort que les regrets, plus forts que les remords, plus forts que leurs fautes. Plus fort que leurs souffrances.

Plus fort que la vie et la mort.

.

.

"_Tu es prêt ?_"

"_Jamais je ne serai prêt pour ça._"

"_…_"

"_Oui, c'est bon on peut y aller._"

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et posèrent la main sur la sphère lumineuse. Les contours de la Maison se mirent à tourner, et s'effacèrent.

Severus les attendait à l'arrière du Manoir Prince, et ils apparurent dans le cercle argenté, comme prévu, à l'heure attendue. Il avait autorisé Harry à en tracer un dans l'enceinte de sa propriété pour qu'il puisse apparaître directement à l'intérieur, sans avoir à passer par l'extérieur des barrières anti-transplanage.

Sa seule condition avait été de ne mentionner l'existence de ce cercle qu'à Drago en dehors de lui, et à d'autres seulement s'il s'agissait d'une extrême urgence. Mais il l'avait accordé, imaginant sans peine qu'Harry et Drago puisse peut-être avoir besoin un jour de se réfugier chez lui sans pouvoir être suivis.

Hermione avait été chargée de faire visiter à tous les nouveaux la Maison de Godric's Hollow, de leur faire apposer leur empreinte magique sur ses protections et enchantements, et de leur expliquer les fonctions, capacités, et possibilités.

Elle n'avait pas été vraiment d'accord avec le fait qu'Harry et Drago aillent vers Voldemort, particulièrement alors qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant, maintenant qu'ils étaient Liés davantage. Et avec les Amari en plus dans l'esprit d'Harry, elle avait vraiment peur que ça ne tourne mal.

Mais elle avait été rassurée par Ron, qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup plus les risques, mais qui avait toutefois essayé d'aider son meilleur ami. Il lui avait rappelé que dans le livre que lui avait donné McGonagall, il était dit que les protections mentales étaient quasiment indestructibles, une fois le Prince et le Compagnon liés véritablement et les Amari formés.

Harry et Drago étaient donc allés voir Severus qui avait insisté pour venir avec eux, et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Manoir Prince, qui était tout proche du Manoir Malefoy, quelques heures plus tard.

.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il posa la main dessus et laissa échapper un cri de douleur, surpris.

- Voldemort est à plusieurs centaines de mètres et tu le ressens de la sorte ?! s'exclama Drago. Ok, on laisse tomber, on s'en va.

- Non ! répliqua Harry. On y va, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, sinon on est mal de toute façon.

- Mais…

- Ca va aller, c'est bon, je vais prendre sur moi, comme toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé face à lui, et tout ira bien. Laisse-moi juste une minute.

Drago jura mais ne répliqua rien. Il posa sa main avec autorité sur le front d'Harry qui se laissa faire, et la douleur s'estompa rapidement.

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit Harry à son père. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, ajouta-t-il en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Severus garda le silence mais l'expression de son visage montrait son mécontentement et son désaccord.

Ils se dirigèrent à pieds vers le Manoir Malefoy en silence. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, c'est Narcissa qui leur ouvrit.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie non feinte.

Et elle l'enlaça maternellement.

- Mère… Mère ! essaya de se dégager Drago après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes.

- Pardon, Drago, j'oublie souvent que tu es un jeune homme maintenant… dit-elle en souriant.

Harry sentit Drago devenir véritablement soucieux. Sa mère n'avait pas ces expressions ouvertes d'amour maternel lorsqu'elle ne s'inquiétait de rien.

- Est-ce que père va bien ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de comprendre.

- Oui, il va bien. Enfin… non, oui, tout va bien, se reprit-elle. Bonsoir Darren, bonsoir Severus. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Drago n'insista pas pour le moment mais se promit d'essayer de lui parler plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et un elfe de maison les débarrassa de leurs vestes. Harry soudain sentit quelque chose d'étrange.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_"

"_Je ne sais pas. L'Attraction avait faiblit une fois qu'on avait abordé tous les élèves potentiellement Amari, et même si j'en ressentais toujours une, elle était très faible._"

"_Oui, on a pensé que c'était parce qu'il y avait d'autres potentiels en dehors de l'école. Mais…_"

"_Elle est un peu plus forte…_"

"_Tu veux dire, tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le Manoir qui suscite l'Attraction ?!_"

"_Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas si fort, pas comme quand on était vraiment à côté d'élèves potentiels. Je ne comprends pas…_"

"_Tu penses que tu parviendras à la bloquer si elle veut déclencher quelque chose ?_"

"_Oui, je t'ai dit, elle n'est pas si pressante… Mais c'est étrange…_"

Ils s'arrêtèrent car Narcissa les faisait entrer dans la grande salle de réception. Drago effleura la main d'Harry quand ils avancèrent.

La pièce était à la fois festive et macabre. Il y avait une odeur de sang qui laissait sous entendre le type de spectacle qui avait pu avoir eu lieu, et on sentait que trois jours de fête étaient déjà passés.

- Ah ! Ah, enfin ! se fit entendre la voix de Voldemort de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mes deux jeunes princes…

Darren et Drago avancèrent jusqu'au mage noir et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- Vous avez su vous faire attendre… murmura Voldemort. Mais vous êtes là ce soir, c'est parfait !

Ils se redressèrent et levèrent les yeux vers lui. Darren ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose mais Voldemort leva une main, lui intimant de garder le silence pour le moment.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dernier divertissement de notre petite fête. Vous aurez ensuite tout loisir de vous justifier et de déguster les mets du buffet.

Et là, si rapidement qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ou de réagir, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Darren et gronda :

- _Endoloris !_

Harry sentit son souffle se couper sous la violence de la souffrance qui le parcourut soudainement. Il tomba par terre en hurlant de douleur.

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et combattait avec force contre lui-même pour ne pas se précipiter vers Harry. Severus avait posé une main sur son bras pour le retenir lorsque son premier réflexe avait été d'avancer, mais il se contenait de lui-même désormais.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir, mais toutes les fibres de son être hurlaient de protestation tandis que les cris d'Harry résonnaient dans la salle. Il se contenait, mais il sentait que sans la main de Severus pour le retenir et lui rappeler de ne pas avancer, il n'en aurait peut-être pas eu la force.

Harry crut qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Aucune partie de son corps et de son esprit n'était épargnée. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, pas même avec sa baguette ensorcelée lors des entraînements avec Drago, pas même à cause de sa cicatrice aux pires moments, pas même lorsque Voldemort lui avait jeté l'Impardonnable dans le cimetière l'an passé.

La seule pensée claire dans son esprit était que Voldemort avait considérablement gagné en puissance et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il eut peur. Véritablement peur de Voldemort.

Le mage noir baissa sa baguette et le sortilège cessa. Harry toussa, la gorge enrouée par les cris qui étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et chercha à reprendre sa respiration. Son corps était endolori, chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir encore. Sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais.

Le visage de Voldemort arborait une expression de profonde satisfaction.

- Reprends tes esprits, jeune Prince, et quand tu te sentiras plus en forme, viens me voir. J'ai hâte d'entendre le récit de toutes les merveilleuses choses qui t'ont empêché de venir plus tôt.

Et le mage noir se détourna sans un regard de plus.

Harry toussa une fois encore et essaya de se relever. Drago se dégagea de Severus et voulut l'aider mais la voix d'Harry surgit en esprit.

"_Non ! Laisse-moi me relever seul._"

Drago déglutit mais resta où il était et regarda Harry grimacer de douleur tout en se remettant debout.

"_Ne me soigne pas_" lui dit-il durement.

Il n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir d'ordre, mais Drago resta quand même où il était.

"_Pas tant que nous ne serons pas partis d'ici_" ajouta Harry plus doucement. "_Désolé. Je…_"

"_C'est bon, ça va, je sais que ce n'était pas pour moi_" le rassura Drago. "_Viens, on va prendre quelque chose à boire, avant d'aller voir ce…_"

"_Allons-y maintenant. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je ne serai pas faible devant lui, pas même pour jouer le jeu. J'ai mes limites, et ma fierté._"

Drago n'insista pas, comprenant son sentiment. Ils allèrent vers Voldemort qui les regarda approcher avec une surprise exagérée.

- Déjà remis ? Bien, très bien. Alors, vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu, hm ?

- Oh, vous savez, baiser fait passer le temps tellement vite ! Et en ôte toute notion.

La réponse de Darren avait été dure et sarcastique. Drago retint un sursaut et fit preuve de toute la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui-même pour ne pas réagir ouvertement aux paroles de son compagnon.

Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, car Voldemort éclata de son rire glacé.

- Severus m'avait bien laissé sous-entendre cela, en effet… Bien, jeunes gens, que cela ne se reproduise plus. Darren, tu as compris la leçon je crois, j'espère ne plus avoir à me faire comprendre de cette façon avec toi. Tu as voulu me provoquer ? N'essaie plus. Ce n'était qu'un Doloris aujourd'hui, parce que ta petite insubordination n'avait aucune conséquence. Ne teste pas mes limites, est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

Harry carra la mâchoire. Il haïssait ce ton paternaliste, cette façon de lui parler avec une fausse indulgence. Mais il ne tenta pas sa chance et hocha la tête.

Voldemort n'y vit que la confirmation de ce qu'il croyait être la réalité, c'est-à-dire que Darren Prince essayait de jouer au plus malin avec lui, mais que le Doloris reçu plus tôt n'allait pas être oublié.

- Très bien ! Profitez de la fin de la fête !

Et il se détourna. Harry et Drago s'éloignèrent de lui sans attendre.

"_On a eu chaud…_" s'autorisa à penser Drago. "_Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort nous laisserait tranquille avec juste ça !_"

"_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voyait notre non venue comme une simple provocation, je me suis dit que jouer là-dessus serait la solution._"

"_Bien vu. Même si ça m'a surpris. Tu te sens mieux ? Quand est-ce qu'on pourra partir sans problème ?_"

"_Pas tout de suite. Mais restons à l'écart pour l'instant de toute manière. Putain, ça reste en plus, ce Doloris à la con…_"

"_Chéri, tu deviens vulgaire…_" lança Drago en exagérant, pour le faire sourire.

Harry oscilla entre s'agacer ou s'amuser de ce que Drago venait de lui dire et opta pour l'amusement. Il sentit qu'ils se détendaient alors tous les deux et s'autorisa un soupir.

Ils s'approchèrent du buffet mais Harry ne put rien avaler. Drago se servit simplement à boire.

- Drago ? Tu peux venir un moment ? s'approcha alors Narcissa.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Drago sans trop savoir ce que sa mère lui voulait.

"_Je vais aller vers mon père, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_" lui adressa Harry.

"_A très vite._"

"_Je n'écouterai pas, promis_" lança Harry.

Drago leva mentalement les yeux au ciel comme pour dire qu'il pouvait de toute façon puisqu'il ne lui cachait rien et Harry masqua un premier sourire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

.

Narcissa et Drago allèrent de l'autre côté du Manoir, dans l'aile opposée, jusqu'au bureau de Lucius Malefoy, qui s'y trouvait. Drago salua son père et fut troublé de lire autant d'incertitude dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il alors que ses parents gardaient le silence et se regardaient.

- Drago, commença son père, il y a quelque chose dont nous aimerions parler. Il est très important que cela reste entre nous, d'accord ? Pour l'instant en tout cas, enfin, tout dépendra de la fin de cette conversation.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il devait être plus surpris par l'attitude de son père envers lui, ou le fait qu'ils soient sur le point de parler de quelque chose qui pouvait les mettre en danger si Voldemort entendait leur discussion, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

- D'accord, je comprends, répondit-il à son père. Cette conversation restera entre nous.

- Bien. Ecoute, ce que j'essaie de dire n'est pas facile à exprimer pour moi, alors je te demanderai d'être indulgent et intelligent.

Drago hocha lentement la tête. Qu'est-ce que ses parents allaient bien pouvoir lui sortir ?! Lucius Malefoy inspira profondément et sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

Et de lâcher sa question sans plus de préambules :

- Quelle probabilité y aurait-il à ton avis que Darren Prince accepte de passer dans l'autre camp et de se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le silence qui suivit, autant de Drago que d'Harry à qui Drago avait fait signe de venir écouter, exprimait à peine la surprise et l'incompréhension qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment-là.

Drago essaya de se reprendre.

- Tu… vous… commença-t-il en regardant tour à tour ses parents. Je… Pardon ?!

Sa mère attrapa sa main.

- Drago… Nous avons compris quelque chose d'important ces derniers temps. Nous avons compris que nous devions protéger notre famille, et agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et… rester dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres semble encore plus risqué pour nous tous, et surtout pour toi, que si nous étions de l'autre côté. Ton père accepterait de dévoiler toutes informations utiles à Potter, en demandant en échange qu'ils nous cachent.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était complètement fou…

- En revanche, nous ne pensons pas que Darren acceptera de simplement se retirer avec nous, et nous avons bien compris que nous devons le prendre en compte, étant donné votre relation. Peut-être si tu voulais bien te cacher avec nous et attendre la fin de la guerre ?

- Attendre sagement avec vous pendant qu'il continuerait de se battre ?! réagit alors Drago. Hors de question.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard.

- Et comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer, entre Darren et Potter ? demanda Drago, essayant de comprendre ce que ses parents avaient pu imaginer comme situation.

- Nous espérions qu'ils arriveraient à un compromis, le temps de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ensuite, et bien, nous ne pouvons pas non plus prédire. Tout pourrait changer, répondit Narcissa. Et tout peut arriver. Mais cette solution nous semble, à ton père et à moi, la meilleure pour notre sécurité à tous les trois.

Drago était complètement abasourdi. Jamais, jamais n'aurait-il imaginé une chose pareille.

Le silence d'Harry dans son esprit était tout aussi éloquent.

"_Harry ? Et si on leur disait la vérité ?_" réalisa alors Drago. "_S'ils sont prêts à demander l'aide de l'Ordre, peut-être…_"

"_Je ne sais pas. Il faut en parler, il faut réfléchir, et ça n'implique pas que nous._"

"_Oui, je sais, mais... Je sais que mes parents ont leurs idéaux et leurs visions du monde des sorciers et tout ça, mais s'ils se retrouvaient à vivre avec des gens plus tolérants, peut-être qu'ils changeraient un peu aussi sur ce point là ! Et nous n'aurions plus à mentir, et…_"

Drago se tut, se rendant compte qu'il s'emballait trop vite. Mais l'espoir était apparu. Harry ne rajouta rien, mais Drago sentit qu'il était plus suspicieux et dubitatif que lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Drago ? l'appela sa mère.

- Je réfléchissais. Vous savez que Darren a des idées arrêtées contre les Moldus et qu'il utilise la magie noire, et qu'il aime le contrôle. J'ai peur que les choses se passent mal avec l'Ordre et Potter, et…

- Mais rien ne pourrait nous arriver ! intervint Lucius.

- Pardon ? demanda Drago, ne comprenant pas ce que son père pensait.

Lucius Malefoy se leva, et se mit à parler avec éloquence.

- L'Ordre, Potter, les Weasley, tous ceux là, ne sont que des imbéciles heureux qui ne seraient que trop ravis de nous accueillir, pensant qu'ils peuvent nous changer. Nous n'aurions qu'à jouer le jeu, et de toute manière, quel est le pire qu'ils pourraient nous faire ? S'ils ne nous font pas confiance, ils trouveront comment nous empêcher d'aller et venir, mais le but étant de nous cacher, ils nous mettront simplement quelque part sous surveillance, et nous n'aurons qu'à attendre que la guerre se termine.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et du plaisir qu'il éprouvait visiblement à l'idée que son plan puisse fonctionner.

- Prince est intelligent et manipulateur, il saura comment les mettre dans sa poche, et ne sera que trop heureux de les utiliser pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite, il pourra prendre le contrôle à son tour, et bien plus facilement, puisqu'il sera à l'intérieur de l'Ordre déjà. Cela lui sera facile de les éliminer et de prendre le pouvoir. Et il restaurera le bon ordre des choses, et remettra le monde sorcier pur au sommet. Ce plan est excellent puisque tout nous sera accordé ! Nous serons en sécurité, et nous gagnerons malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ne vois-tu pas, Drago, fils, à quel point c'est brillant ?

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas regarder son père avec horreur. Il se détourna pour faire comme s'il réfléchissait à nouveau, mais ce fut pour mieux masquer le tremblement de ses mains.

L'espoir qui avait commencé à naître s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Son père n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il ne voulait que sa sécurité.

"_Et la tienne. Tu auras au moins appris cela, il tient à toi, et il veut que tu sois sauf. Toi, ta mère, et lui_" intervint Harry.

"_J'y ai cru. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru que…_"

"_Je sais. J'ai voulu y croire avec toi._"

L'horreur laissa lentement la place à la colère, une colère froide, glaciale, dans le cœur de Drago.

Il se retourna vers ses parents et d'une voix neutre et avec dignité il leur dit :

- Je vais en discuter avec Darren, et je vous tiendrai au courant. N'ayez crainte, il ne vous dénoncera pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ferai évidemment bonne mention de la considération que vous lui accordez et de votre plan à long terme. Il n'en sera que flatté et ne vous tiendra pas rigueur pour avoir comploté contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au contraire, même. Je vais retourner vers lui à présent, et nous allons rentrer à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, père, mère.

Et il tourna les talons et sortit.

Mais il ne retourna pas à la salle de réception. Il se faufila dans un couloir proche et s'appuya contre le mur pour respirer et calmer les battements de son cœur. Il entendit ses parents quitter le bureau et s'éloigner, et il écouta leurs pas s'éloigner.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était à ses côtés. Se moquant de tout à cet instant, Drago l'enlaça et enfouit son visage contre lui. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et lui envoya des pensées apaisantes. Il sentait sa colère et sa déception, sa frustration et son dégoût, et il savait que cela ne passerait qu'avec un peu de temps.

"_Voldemort t'a vu partir ?_" demanda Drago sans se dégager.

"_Mon père est allé parler avec lui pour distraire son attention. On repassera dire au revoir correctement, mais au pire, Voldemort pensera qu'on est allés essayer de nouveaux endroits dans ton immense Manoir…_"

Drago étouffa un rire. Il s'éloigna d'Harry.

"_Je vais aller fouiller le bureau de mon père" déclara-t-il froidement. "Il y aura peut-être des choses intéressantes. Fais le guet._"

Harry acquiesça, ne faisant aucune remarque, au contraire, sur la soudaine autorité et prise en main des choses, de Drago.

Ils retournèrent vers le bureau et Harry s'appuya contre le mur, les sens en éveil, attentif, pour être prévenu le plus tôt possible si quelqu'un approchait.

"_Il n'y a pas d'alarmes quelconques ?_"

"_J'ai le sang de mon père, elle ne se déclenchera pas. Elle se déclenchait avant, mais maintenant, l'enchantement ne verra pas la différence entre mon père et moi._"

"_Pourquoi maintenant plus qu'avant ?_"

"_Parce que je suis un homme maintenant_" répondit Drago en essayant d'être indifférent, mais Harry sentit qu'il rougissait.

Harry sourit, amusé. Drago posa sa main au-dessus de la poignée et un déclic se fit entendre. Il entra.

"_Alors comme ça ce n'est pas la majorité légale qui définit si l'on est un homme ou non dans la famille Malefoy ?_" relança Harry.

"_Dans toutes les familles traditionnelles, et pour une grande partie des enchantements de ce genre, oui_" expliqua Drago en commençant de regarder dans les papiers de son père. "_Maintenant arrête de me déranger et surveille correctement !_" ajouta-t-il pour masquer sa gêne.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago était tout le temps aussi embarrassé de parler de sexe, ou d'y penser simplement, mais il trouvait ça assez amusant. Mais il laissa son compagnon tranquille et cessa de le distraire pour qu'il soit efficace dans ses recherches.

"_Il y a des papiers scellés ici_" finit par lui partager Drago quelques minutes plus tard. "_C'est le sceau de Voldemort._"

"_Tu peux les ouvrir ?_"

"_Pas sans déclencher une alarme ou quelque chose, je pense. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque._"

"_Tu sais si on peut les dupliquer ? Au moins pour qu'ils aient l'air d'être toujours là quand ton père reviendra dans son bureau, même si à l'intérieur ce n'est pas la même chose. Et on emmène les vrais. Il ne s'en apercevra pas tout de suite, avec un peu de chance._"

"_J'ai peur qu'il sache immédiatement qui a pu pénétrer dans son bureau…_"

"_Tu as raison, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre le risque. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait désamorcer le système de sécurité ?_"

"_Je n'en ai aucune idée…_"

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, essayant de savoir comment faire, quand Harry eut une révélation.

"_Hey, on a qu'à contacter Hermione ! Elle pourra peut-être nous aider, même à distance._"

"_Eh, mais c'est que tu as de bonnes idées parfois, Potter !_"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"_Hermione ?_" appela-t-il en dirigeant son esprit dans la sphère mentale des Amari.

"_Oui ?_" répondit rapidement la jeune femme.

"_On a besoin de ta bibliothèque intérieure_" lança Harry.

Il laissa la conversation ouverte pour laisser l'accès à d'autres au cas où certains auraient des idées pour les aider aussi.

"_Je vous écoute._"

Harry lui exposa rapidement le problème et Drago partagea ce qu'il voyait.

"_Drago, essaie un sortilège de reconnaissance. Ca te dira déjà quel type de protection il y a sur le sceau._"

"_Oui, j'ai fait ça déjà. C'est une alarme directe. On essaie d'ouvrir de la mauvaise façon et ça sonnera directement dans la tête de mon père._"

"_Pendant que je cherche comment on contre cette sécurité là, cherche si tu vois quoi que ce soit de spécial, un mécanisme ou…_"

"_Granger, les mécanismes sont quelque chose de Moldu. Ce sceau est celui de Voldemort et c'est à destination de mon père. La bonne façon d'ouvrir est magique, voire avec du sang._"

"_Certes. Bonne remarque._"

"_Tu connais le sort pour faire apparaître s'il y a eu du sang dessus ?_" intervint Julia.

"_Non._"

"Sanguinem Apario, _avec un mouvement latéral souple, de gauche à droite, comme si lançait un jet de peinture._"

Drago essaya.

"_Rien ne se passe, rien n'apparaît._"

"_Donc c'est avec une parole magique ou un sort_" conclut Hermione.

"_Est-ce que ça pourrait être avec un mot de passe ? Comme pour les portraits, ou l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets… ?_" proposa Ron.

"_C'est possible…_" répondit Drago. "_Comment on sait quel type d'ouverture ça peut être ?_"

"_Essaie ça : pose le rouleau sur le bureau et place ta main au-dessus. Ensuite répète trois fois : _Qualis Patronicium Quaero. _Ca veut dire « Quelle protection cherché-je ? »_" proposa Ernie.

Cette fois, le rouleau s'illumina d'une couleur violette veloutée et peu opaque.

"_C'est la couleur des mots de passe ! Et c'en est de deux mots je pense. Plus c'est sombre et plus le code est long._"

"_Très bien. Je n'ai droit qu'à un seul essai, je rappelle_" dit Drago. "_Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment le trouver sans chercher ?_"

"_Ca fait bizarre d'entendre Drago Malefoy parler poliment à tout le monde et sans mépriser personne…_" fit remarquer Juliette, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, nouvelle. "_Pas que je m'en plaigne ! Ca fait juste… bizarre._"

Drago fut tellement surpris par la remarque qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Et Harry éclata de rire, mentalement.

"_Ta gueule Potter._"

Si les autres cachèrent leurs rires, Harry ne s'en priva pas et Drago se mit à bouder.

"_On a un parchemin à ouvrir !_" rappela Hermione. "_Et je pense avoir trouvé comment te donner plusieurs essais, Drago. Lance ce sort là en tournant ta baguette dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre : _Retardetur_, ça veut dire « Que cela soit retardé », ça sert à différer une action. Ca devrait se lancer sur la sécurité._"

"_Tu es vachement rassurante, Granger. « Ca devrait » ?_"

Mais Drago essaya quand même. Le rouleau vibra quelques secondes avant de redevenir immobile.

"_C'est bon ça a marché. Maintenant tu as une minute. Essaie tout ce à quoi tu penses ! Et souviens-toi : deux mots._"

Drago jura et se lança.

- Sang-pur. Seigneur Ténèbres. Maître monde. Contrôler monde. Tradition Noblesse. Vaincre Ennemis. Vaincre Moldus. Eliminer Moldus.

Il continua comme ça sans que rien ne fonctionne jusqu'à ce que le temps soit presque écoulé. Harry soudain eut une idée :

"_Essaie Lord Voldemort, carrément._"

"_Sérieux ? Mais mon père ne prononcerait jamais son nom !_"

"_Essaie quand même_."

- Lord Voldemort.

Le sceau se mit à briller d'une lueur noire, et s'ouvrit.

"_Potter, parfois, tu es génial._"

Harry rit. Drago déroula les parchemins, et tout le monde regarda en même temps que lui en esprit.

Un silence horrifié se propagea lorsqu'ils comprirent de quoi il s'agissait.

"_Voldemort a appris qu'il avait perdu Godric's Hollow…_"

"_Et veut l'attaquer pour le reprendre. Oh… merde."_

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Ceux Qui Sont Aimés_****] : **

Le titre est en lien direct bien sûr avec les Amari, le fait qu'ils se forment dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est aussi pour Harry et Drago, et puis pour les Malefoy, indirectement.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lucius Malefoy n'est pas subitement un gentil. Et c'est vraiment ce que j'ai voulu faire passer dans ce chapitre : il étend son instinct de survie à sa famille, à sa femme et son fils en plus de sa propre personne, mais son ses idées et convictions n'ont pas changé. Ni sa personnalité : il est toujours un pourri.

J'espère que vous avez tout compris pour les Amari : l'Attraction est donc l'impulsion qui attire Harry vers de potentiels futur Amari, et ensuite se déroulent les étapes du Choix (regards qui s'échangent, recherche de contact, offre du partage et du pouvoir, acception et réception). Ensuite ils sont tous liés mentalement.

J'aime l'idée qu'ils apprécient tous ce Lien, que cela les rende euphoriques, heureux. Ils sont dans cette guerre difficile, ils ont déjà affronté des épreuves, ils ont subi Ombrage, et là, ils se retrouvent tous proches et liés et ils se sentent plus forts et plus en sécurité. Et n'oublions pas non plus que c'est un Lien généré par le Pouvoir d'Amour.

Voldemort n'allait pas laisser Darren impuni, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry fait preuve d'insolence ou de provocation devant lui. Je trouve que d'infliger un Doloris aussi douloureux est une bonne façon de rappeler que Voldemort est un mage noir extrêmement puissant, et si Harry gagne en pouvoir et en force de son côté, il est logique que Voldemort aussi.

Je termine en disant que je suis contente aussi que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop difficile, soit plus lumineux, et plus agréable, même avec la fin.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quand et comment Voldemort cherchera-t-il à reprendre Godric's Hollow ?

Pourquoi Harry a-t-il ressenti l'Attraction arrivé au Manoir Malefoy ?

Comment les choses évolueront-elles pour les Amari et l'Armée du Phénix ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : Voldemort lance un Doloris sur Harry dans le cimetière

*Livres de Pierre Bottero : dans le style, au moment du Choix (oui, encore, mais j'aime tellement ce qu'il a écrit, et sa façon d'écrire, que je m'en suis vraiment inspirée pour mon propre style !)

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Simtum, Destins_], Harry retrouvera ses cousins, et les secrets de la stèle seront révélés…


	49. Chapter 48 - Simtum, Destin

*Salve JKRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Suite à l'union complète d'Harry et Drago, le Prince et le Compagnon, la suite se déclenche : l'Attraction s'éveille, et indique à Harry les personnes choisies par le Pouvoir d'Amour pour être ses Amari, Ceux qui sont Aimés, ceux qui le suivront par choix et par conviction.

Chaque personne se voit offerte le Choix : d'abord un échange de regards avec Harry, puis l'offre du partage du pouvoir et des esprits, ensuite la décision. Le Choix est entièrement libre. Mais personne ne refuse. Les Amari se retrouvent parmi une grande partie des élèves de l'école, et tous les membres de l'Armée du Phénix en sont.

Car le Pouvoir d'Amour choisit aussi avec contexte, et pas seulement en fonction de la magie des uns et des autres. Les Héritiers déjà liés à Harry sont désormais liés aussi aux Amari, et tous peuvent communiquer mentalement et ressentir le Lien.

Voldemort insiste pour voir Darren et Drago, et ils y vont, cette fois plus confiants. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy parlent à leur fils de leur plan pour quitter les rangs de Voldemort. Drago y voit un espoir de bonheur pour sa famille mais son père montre qu'il ne souhaite qu'utiliser l'Ordre pour sauver leur peau, estimant que Darren Prince pourrait reprendre le pouvoir une fois Voldemort vaincu.

Déçu et frustré, Drago fouille le bureau de son père. Harry et lui y découvrent alors un parchemin très secrets et protégé, dans lequel sont indiqués les premiers plans de Voldemort pour reprendre Godric's Hollow.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** Du mercredi soir 1er mai au vendredi fin d'après-midi 10 mai

**Attention :** scène sexuelle homosexuelle en début de chapitre

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 48 – Simtum, Destin**

.

"_Ok, ne nous affolons pas_" intima Harry immédiatement.

Après la récente découverte, tout le monde s'était mis à penser fort et de façon désordonnée. Tous se rendaient compte de l'importance de Godric's Hollow, et personne ne voulait voir le quartier souffrir d'une bataille là-bas. Mais Harry les rassura, et chercha à les calmer.

"_Il est tard, cela ne sert à rien de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Drago et moi allons prévenir mon père, qui transmettra à l'Ordre. Ils s'occuperont de prévenir Damian, celui qui est en charge de la protection du quartier, et qui prendra les mesures nécessaires._"

"_D'après ces documents_" compléta Drago "_l'attaque n'est pas imminente, elle n'est pas prête encore. Nous avons le temps de nous y préparer, et Voldemort ne se doutera pas un instant que nous soyons prêts à le recevoir._"

"_Mon père pourra nous renseigner davantage, sûrement. Il doit être au courant, ou il le sera quand ce sera le moment_" rajouta Harry. "_Allez tous vous coucher, ou faire ce que vous avez à faire en tous cas, et rendez-vous demain matin à neuf heures dans la Salle sur Demande. On fera venir l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce problème nous concerne tous._

Je rappelle que ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre peuvent ne pas venir, et ceux qui veulent s'engager sans aller sur le terrain peuvent venir et participer aux discussions et préparations, sans aucun problème. Des questions ?

"

Il n'y en avait pas. Les voix s'éteignirent petit à petit dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Drago termina de recopier les infos les plus importantes et referma le rouleau de parchemins. Le sceau se scella magiquement tout seul, à son grand soulagement, et il rejoignit Harry.

"_On retourne dans la salle, on salue Voldemort, et on emmène mon père avec nous,_" dit Harry. "_Dès qu'on est au Manoir Prince, on lui explique la situation avant de retourner à Poudlard._"

Drago acquiesça, d'accord avec ce plan.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et heureusement pour eux, Voldemort ne les retint pas ni ne leur posa de questions. Il remarqua tout de suite la main de Darren, intentionnellement posée sur la taille de Drago, et un rictus déforma son visage tandis qu'il s'imaginait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais Harry avait attrapé son compagnon pour donner une excuse mais aussi pour chercher le contact. Drago lui-même n'était pas rassuré, et apprécia la proximité tout autant. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort pouvait entendre le battement de son cœur s'accélérer et il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas le laisser sa peur transparaître.

Voldemort les regarda s'éloigner. Il sentait quelque chose de différent chez eux, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il recherchait Darren avec son esprit et son pouvoir, il sentait un lien qui se dirigeait vers lui, qu'il pouvait retracer jusqu'à la marque qu'il lui avait faite au poignet, mais il y avait autre chose.

Il mettait cela sur sa conviction que Darren Prince était bien l'héritier de Serpentard, mais il se posait tout de même des questions. Car même en supposant que Drago Malefoy était sa Force, ce qu'ils partageaient était… différent, différent et plus fort, que ce que ça aurait dû être.

Etrange… Mais quoi qu'il en était, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, il en était certain. Peu soucieux, il retourna boire et fêter la mort de son vieil ennemi.

.

.

En sortant du Manoir, Harry lança un regard plein de sens à Severus, qui comprit tout de suite et s'apprêta à les suivre. L'attention d'Harry fut alors soudainement attirée de l'autre côté de la Salle. Il fronça les sourcils.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_" lui demanda son compagnon.

"_Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, allons nous en d'ici_" répondit Harry en reprenant précipitamment le chemin de la sortie.

Severus les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard au Manoir Prince.

- C'est bon, tu as pu t'éclipser sans problème ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, pour l'instant, répondit son père. Mais je vais y retourner une fois que vous serez partis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous avons découvert quelque chose, lui apprit immédiatement Harry.

- Voldemort va attaquer Godric's Hollow, balança Drago sans plus de préambules, il a découvert que le quartier n'était plus sous son contrôle,  
L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de Severus ne laissait pas de doutes : il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.

- Il n'en jamais fait mention… souffla-t-il, passé le premier instant de surprise.

- Ah, je comprends ! réalisa Drago. Les noms qui étaient inscrits sur le côté : Lestrange, Dolohov, et mon père, ils doivent être les seuls au courant pour le moment.

Severus fronça les sourcils, et le regard d'Harry se teinta d'inquiétude.

- Ca veut dire qu'il doute de toi ? demanda-t-il à son père.

- Pas forcément… mais peut-être a-t-il eu l'impression qu'il y avait une taupe parmi les Mangemorts et il aura voulu tester ces trois-là. Ou alors il attend le bon moment pour en parler à d'autres, et ceux-là étaient au courant, ou il avait besoin d'eux. Non, s'il doutait sérieusement de moi, nous le saurions, et je ne serais pas là en train de me poser la question.

Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage d'Harry et Severus lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi, et je suis bien moins inconscient, je te rappelle jeune homme.

Harry essaya de sourire en retour mais n'en eut pas le cœur.

- Rentrez à Poudlard, maintenant, tous les deux. Prenez une bonne nuit de repos, et nous verrons ça demain.

- Tu pourrais faire venir l'Ordre dans la Salle sur Demande ? demanda Harry. Qu'on fasse une réunion avec tout le monde, et ça permettra à l'Ordre de voir un peu les nouveaux de l'Armée du Phénix.

- Ca a été, pour les Amari ? s'enquit Severus.

- Oui, très bien. Tous ceux rencontrés ont accepté, même s'il y en a une partie qui a demandé à ne pas être impliqué.

- Bien.

Severus salua les deux garçons sans plus tarder, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le cercle magique à l'arrière du domaine.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur, et Drago allait prononcer le nom de la Maison, mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Attends, je veux essayer quelque chose, lui dit-il.

- Euh… tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Drago en voyant immédiatement ce à quoi Harry pensait.

- Non, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Sinon, on pourrait… tenta Drago.

- Cabane Hurlante ! prononça Harry distinctement.

Drago ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à son bras. Harry rit. Le monde tourna autour d'eux… et se reforma correctement, exactement là où ils avaient tenté d'aller.

- Tu es complètement fou ! s'énerva Drago sur Harry.

Harry venait d'essayer, sans savoir si cela allait fonctionner, de les transporter d'un cercle à l'autre directement, sans passer par la Maison et sa zone de voyage. Drago estimait qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, et se mit à crier sur son compagnon.

- On aurait pu atterrir dans je ne sais quoi de spatio-temporel et on aurait eu l'air malin ! Et alors qu'est-ce que–

Harry l'embrassa. Drago cessa de protester et répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

.

Rentrer au dortoir fut plus rapide que jamais. Ils traversèrent la salle commune sans prendre la peine de saluer les Serpentards qu'ils y croisèrent, et refermèrent avec force la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient derrière eux.

Drago plaqua Harry contre le mur et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs langues se mirent à danser. Drago grimpa sur Harry qui passa ses bras autour de son corps pour accompagner son mouvement. Harry avança vers le lit tandis que Drago enroulait ses jambes autour de lui.

Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées. Leurs mains agrippaient la peau de l'autre sous les vêtements qu'ils commençaient déjà de défaire.

Lorsqu'il sentit le contact du lit sous lui, Drago déroula ses jambes d'Harry pour mieux reculer, et laisser à son compagnon la place de monter à son tour. Harry le plaqua contre le matelas et vint mordiller la peau de la nuque de Drago.

Ils durent se redresser et se séparer, pour ôter leurs vêtements, mais leur désir était déjà si haut qu'ils se précipitèrent. Harry avait à peine fini d'enlever ses habits, que Drago, qui avait déjà terminé, l'agrippait de nouveau et l'attirait violemment contre lui pour reprendre ses lèvres et sa langue.

Harry s'allongea davantage contre son amant et leurs sexes en érection entrèrent en contact. Ils sentirent leur plaisir partagé se propager dans tout leur corps et leurs sens quittèrent la raison.

Drago soudain mordit la lèvre d'Harry jusqu'au sang. Harry gronda sous la douleur et redressa la tête. Drago plongea son regard dans ses yeux qui se mettaient à flamboyer. Avec une expression de défi, il releva la tête pour embrasser Harry sauvagement. Ses mains griffèrent son dos.

Un grondement plus sourd encore sortit de la gorge d'Harry, qui cette fois attaqua en retour en plaquant Drago plus fort contre le lit. Drago sentit qu'il adorait ça. Ce combat plein de désir… il en voulut davantage.

Dans un mouvement soudain et inattendu qui déstabilisa Harry, il se redressa complètement et roula, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Le temps s'arrêta, l'espace d'une seconde unique.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le vert émeraude des yeux d'Harry se teinta du jaune lumineux du loup qui se réveillait en lui. Harry releva le torse tout en gardant Drago serré contre lui, et ils s'embrassèrent avec force à nouveau.

Sa main descendit sur les fesse de Drago et soudain, fit pénétrer un doigt. Drago rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir que commença de lui procurer ce geste, et le mouvement qui suivit.

Deux doigts entrèrent. Les mains de Drago dans le dos d'Harry le griffèrent une fois encore. Le grondement qui s'échappa de nouveau d'Harry provoqua chez Drago un frisson d'anticipation et il rapprocha sa gorge du visage de son amant.

Le loup en Harry réagit. Harry mordit Drago sur la marque bleuté. Drago gémit sous la vague de plaisir.

Brusquement, ils retombèrent allongés sur le lit, Harry de nouveau au-dessus de son compagnon. Dans un mouvement de bassin d'une force à peine contrôlée, Harry pénétra Drago.

Drago gémit, de plaisir, de douleur, de désir pour qu'Harry continue, continue encore, et plus fort, et plus fort encore. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau tandis que les sensations les envahissaient, les renversaient.

Ils jouirent ensembles dans une explosion des sens.

.

.

Les habitués de l'AP installèrent la Salle sur Demande avec les sièges en cercle comme la dernière fois, mais préparèrent des tables pour travailler ensuite. Ils mirent assez de places pour une grande partie des Amari, et pour une majorité des membres de l'Ordres et des Aurors.

Maintenant qu'Ombrage avait été chassée du château, les professeurs pouvaient plus facilement s'absenter en dehors de leurs cours, et certains adultes extérieurs traversèrent le château sans chercher particulièrement à se cacher. Ils se firent tout de mêle un peu discrets, ne voulant pas non plus soulever trop de questions ou d'inquiétudes.

Il était extrêmement tôt, le soleil se levait à peine, et la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas réveillés. Mais il allait falloir avoir le temps de discuter et commencer de mettre en place les opérations avant que les enseignants n'aient à donner leurs cours, et les élèves, à y assister.

Mr et Mrs Weasley saluèrent chaleureusement leurs enfants, toujours soulagés de les retrouver sains et saufs à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient les voir. Maugrey et Kingsley commentèrent un moment à voix basse sur le nombre de nouveaux, et sur leurs jeunes âges pour certains.

Heureusement, Hermione, qui passait à côté d'eux, dut leur rappeler qu'Harry avait instauré une limite d'âge pour les opérations en dehors du château. Cela les arrêta à temps car ils étaient en train de discuter d'une potentielle remise au point avec le jeune homme.

Severus discutait avec Minerva et Cassiopeia des élèves qu'ils voyaient parmi l'Armée du Phénix, essayant de prendre en note pour s'en souvenir à l'avenir, si besoin était.

Quand Cassiopeia avait suggéré ne pas venir pour ne pas laisser Caitlin seule, Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils trouvent une solution et qu'elle puisse se libérer. Il ne voulait pas que la garde de la petite fille devienne une contrainte pour la jeune femme. Ils avaient finalement demandé à Dobby, qui avait accepté sans problème.

Harry et Drago furent les derniers à arriver, ayant vérifié que tous ceux qui voulaient venir avaient pu s'éclipser de leurs dortoirs sans souci.

Drago regarda avec un plaisir évident le nombre important de Serpentards, plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire. La plupart étaient des jeunes qui n'étaient pas prêts à s'engager très loin, mais c'était un premier pas. Il y avait aussi des plus âgés qui étaient ouvertement contre Voldemort, et d'autres qui étaient jusque-là restés discrets sur la question mais qui avaient accepté tout de même de rejoindre le combat.

Et il y avait même deux Serpentards qui faisaient partie du groupe de pro-Voldemort officiellement dirigé par Darren : Jonathan, et Andrew. Ils étaient frères jumeaux, en sixième année à Serpentard, et après la mort de leur père au service du mage noir, ils avaient commencé à se poser des questions.

Comme ils faisaient déjà partie du groupe de Serpentards dirigé par Joris, puis repris par Darren, ils n'avaient rien dit, préférant assurer leur sécurité en gardant leurs doutes pour eux.

Ils avaient eu du mal à réaliser la réalité des choses, lorsque tout leur avait été dévoilé, mais ils étaient présents ce matin-là, et leurs expressions déterminées rassuraient Drago sur leurs états d'esprit.

Parmi les nouveaux se trouvaient aussi quelques uns qui avaient fini par accorder leur allégeance à Ombrage plutôt, mais sans conviction, ou par peur. Ils avaient accepté avec soulagement de faire partie de quelque chose qui ne les faisait pas se sentir menacés… Et surtout, qui leur donnait le choix.

Depuis le départ d'Ombrage, il n'y avait plus de Brigade Inquisitoriale. Mais tout le monde savait qui en avait fait partie, et surtout, qui y avait vraiment été actif. De même que ceux qui étaient vraiment du côté des Mangemorts ne s'en cachaient pas.

Ca avait été un soulagement de ne pas tomber sur de réels ennemis, de réels partisans de Voldemort ou d'Ombrage, lorsqu'Harry s'était laissé guider par l'Attraction des Amari. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de risque.

Car le Pouvoir d'Amour s'était dirigé vers ceux qui pouvaient être de son côté, ceux qui partageaient ses idées, ceux qui pouvaient se battre avec lui. Les Amari existaient pour soutenir et aider le Princeps et Dux à combattre le Champion de la Magie des Ténèbres, et c'était dans cette optique qu'ils étaient choisis.

.

Les gens s'assirent un peu naturellement par groupes habituels. Les Aurors étaient ensembles, les membres de l'Ordre regroupés à côté, et ceux de l'Ordre qui étaient aussi des collègues enseignants à l'école s'étaient assis les uns à côté des autres. Les premiers de l'Armée du Phénix étaient ensembles près d'Harry, et les nouveaux, plus hésitants, dans les places restantes.

Ginny le remarqua la première.

"_Il faudra qu'on fasse des choses pour êtres plus unis, au moins dans l'AP_" dit-elle à Harry seul, et à Drago puisque leurs esprits n'étaient plus jamais séparés.

"_Bien vu,_" répondit Harry. "_On pourra travailler ça pendant des entraînements, en faisant de nouvelles équipes et binômes, par exemple._"

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Harry, naturellement, prit la parole pour ouvrir la réunion. Cela amusa clairement Maugrey mais l'Auror ne fit aucune remarque.

- Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être venus aussi nombreux et aussi tôt. J'imagine que vous savez tous pourquoi nous avons souhaité vous réunir ce matin mais je vais toutefois le rappeler pour que nous ayons tous les mêmes choses en tête.

En convoquant l'Ordre et les Aurors la veille, Harry avait demandé à tous les Amari, en particulier les Serpentards qui jouaient un double jeu, s'ils étaient d'accord pour que les adultes aient connaissance des identités de chacun.

Ils avaient tous accepté. Mais Harry avait tout de même tenu à ce qu'il y ait une certaine protection : Kingsley était désormais le Gardien du Secret de toutes les informations sur l'Armée du Phénix, identités et localisations.

Mais en dévoilant aux adultes que Drago Malefoy en faisait aussi partie, il avait fallu dévoiler alors qu'Harry et Darren Prince étaient la même personne. Cela avait été un choc pour certains, mais d'autres avaient avoué qu'ils s'en étaient doutés. Tous avaient toutefois été soulagés d'en avoir la confirmation : non, Voldemort n'avait pas un serviteur de plus, qui aurait été une véritable menace.

Pour que les adultes comprennent la nouvelle dynamique des jeunes sorciers, Harry leur avait fait un rapide compte rendu de son rôle contre Voldemort, et des Liens qui existaient désormais. Ses propos avaient été confirmés par Kingsley, qui en savait beaucoup en réalité sur le combat des puissances ancestrales.

Harry rappela le sujet de cette réunion matinale.

- Durant notre passage au manoir Malefoy hier soir, Drago a pu fouiller le bureau de son père, et grâce à l'aide de plusieurs d'entre nous, il a pu découvrir le contenu important d'un parchemin qui venait de Voldemort.

Il y eut des frissons, mais il retint tout sourire gentiment amusé, ou toute remarque. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, nous avions, les premiers membres de l'Armée du Phénix, réussi à vaincre les quelques Mangemorts postés à Godric's Hollow, quartier où vivaient mes parents. Voldemort n'en avait pas été mis au courant, et nous pensions qu'il ne l'était toujours pas… jusqu'à hier soir, lorsque nous avons lu les papiers du père de Drago.

Il y eut quelques murmures qui s'arrêtèrent rapidement pour laisser Harry parler.

- Le quartier est, depuis que nous l'avons repris, sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, continua Harry, et sous la gestion et organisation de Damian Mac'Guin ici présent…

Damian salua en souriant amicalement, et fut chaleureusement salué en retour. Il était très apprécié des uns et des autres. Il était efficace, il se souciait de chacun, et il avait un naturel très agréable.

- Les seuls sorciers encore résidents de Godric's Hollow savent qu'ils risquent de subir une bataille peut-être un jour, et les enfants et personnes qui le souhaitaient ont été évacuées, rappela Harry. Il reste les Moldus auxquels nous n'avons pas pu nous permettre d'expliquer la situation, mais au sujet desquels il faudra faire quelque chose si une bataille s'annonce effectivement.

En disant ces mots Harry se tourna vers Kingsley et Maugrey qui acquiescèrent pour confirmer.

- Enfin, à Godric's Hollow, se trouve également la maison de mes parents, restaurée et utilisée par l'Armée du Phénix. Je peux rassurer immédiatement tout le monde : Voldemort pourrait bien brûler et anéantir tout le quartier, toute la ville même, il ne parviendrait pas à passer les protections et défenses de la Maison.

Harry nota quelques expressions douteuses sur des visages de membres de l'Ordre ou d'Aurors mais comme personne ne faisait de remarques, il ne releva pas. Il se tourna vers Drago et Hermione qui se levèrent.

Hermione fit apparaître une sorte de grand panneau blanc et Drago sortit les notes qu'il avait prises en recopiant le parchemin. Par un sortilège amélioré de projection qui reproduisit les effets d'un rétroprojecteur Moldu, ils purent les présenter à tout le monde.

Drago prit la parole :

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, pour une raison qui m'a semblée assez simple : nous pensons que l'opération est encore à ses premiers stades de préparation. Il apparaîtrait que seuls trois Mangemorts aient été mis au courant par Voldemort : Lestrange, Dolohov, et Malefoy.

Harry tiqua quand il entendit Drago parler de son père comme d'un étranger. Il n'aurait peut-être rien remarqué s'il n'avait pas entendu et ressenti grâce au Lien la pointe de mépris et le détachement que Drago avait laissée échapper en prononçant son nom.

Un regard sur eux le fit tourner la tête et il vit que son père avait une teinte d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Severus n'avait pas ressenti les choses comme Harry mais il avait pressenti le ressentiment de Drago envers Lucius, et il se sentait un peu désemparé. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment empêcher le père et le fils d'être complètement séparés à cause de cette guerre.

Une fois les notes exposées entièrement, Kingsley prit la direction des choses.

- Nous allons nous diviser le travail. Je vais nommer des responsables et vous irez voir celui que vous souhaitez aider. Damian, tu seras en charge du renforcement des protections et défenses autour de Godric's Hollow, et Antoine t'assistera.

Damian acquiesça et son visage était très sérieux. Il échangea un regard avec l'Auror avec qui il allait donc travailler.

- Molly, vous vous occuperez avec Riley de l'information et évacuation des Moldus, et éventuellement des sorciers encore sur place s'ils le désirent. Mais je pense que s'ils sont encore là, c'est qu'ils veulent agir si besoin. Ils seront rapidement prévenus de la menace, mais attendez avant de parler aux Moldus. Préparez la façon de les aborder et l'évacuation mais ne les prévenez pas immédiatement.

Riley était un Auror dans la trentaine, avec une mère Moldue, ce qui avait poussé Kingsley à le choisir pour cette mission là. Il avait de plus un calme constant qui était toujours appréciable pour contrer les paniques.

Quand à Molly Weasley, elle était sûrement la personne en qui on pouvait le plus avoir confiance lorsqu'on la croisait pour la première fois, et elle serait une bonne présence lorsqu'il faudrait mettre des inconnus au courant que leur quartier serait attaqué dans les semaines à venir par un mage noir fou…

- Arthur et Thomas, s'adressa ensuite Kingsley à Mr Weasley et à l'Auror Thomas Finster, déjà rencontré. Je vous mets en charge du groupe qui travaille sur les moyens moldus, comme la dernière fois. Continuez votre excellent boulot pour contrer les armes à feu ou adapter des techniques qui pourraient être utiles. Nous avons tous en tête à quel point cela a pu nous aider lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à Ombrage.

Il y eut des murmures d'approbations, des hochements de têtes… et des regards glissés vers les Serpentards dans la salle.

En voyant le coup d'œil en coin jeté vers Drago en particulier, avec une lueur de crainte, comme si, parce qu'ils étaient des Serpentards, ils allaient se rebeller contre l'utilisation de systèmes moldus dans leur combat, Harry ne put empêcher un grondement de colère sortir de sa gorge.

Kingsley le regarda sans comprendre. Harry s'avança.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai une remarque à faire… lui dit-il à voix basse.

L'Auror le laissa faire en fronçant toutefois les sourcils, n'ayant pas saisi ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Que les choses soient claires. Les préjugés stupides sont formellement interdits. Nous travaillons ensembles contre Voldemort et toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce sont engagées dans ce combat. Je refuse de voir encore ce genre de réactions.

Le silence se fit lourd.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que… commença de demander Kingsley.

- Je crois que Potter fait référence aux regards suspicieux lancés sur le jeune Malefoy et ses condisciples Serpentards lorsque tu as parlé de travailler sur des techniques Moldues, intervint Maugrey.

Et puis il se mit à grommeler que ce genre d'attitude et de réactions étaient inadmissibles et que certains allaient l'entendre s'ils recommençaient…

Les regards étaient venus principalement d'adultes peu habitués à côtoyer des enfants qui portaient le nom de leurs ennemis, d'adultes qui avaient déjà du faire face à des parents méprisants et insultants, à l'école ou même encore plus tard.

La plupart avaient déjà croisés Lucius Malefoy et son regard glacé, et ses paroles dégradantes envers quiconque ne partageait pas son statut de sang, et ils se souvenaient encore de Drago, enfant certes, mais ricanant aux côtés de son père.

Et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de douter parfois. Et puis dans les regards, il y avait aussi eu ceux des jeunes, nouvellement recrutés, qui jusqu'à deux jours auparavant, n'avaient jamais vu Drago Malefoy autrement que martyrisant tout le monde.

Harry s'obligea à prendre sur lui et brisa le silence gêné.

- J'ai réagi un peu fort peut-être, et je m'en excuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi évident que j'ai l'air de le dire, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est juste que…

- Oui, on sait, Harry, tu n'aimes pas que les gens pensent du mal de ton cher et tendre, le coupa Fred avec son ton railleur qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- Promis, la prochaine fois, on attendra que tu aies tourné le dos pour médire sur son compte ! renchérit Georges.

Il y eut des sourires et Kingsley sentit l'air s'alléger. Il n'attendit pas que cela retombe pour reprendre sa répartition des tâches.

- Alice et Henry, vous êtes en charge des questions stratégiques et tactiques.

Alice était un membre assez récente de l'Ordre mais qui avait déjà fait ses preuves et montré qu'elle était véritablement douée dans ce domaine. Henry Sinn était un Auror spécialisé sur la question.

- Les jeunes, vous avez vos cours, et vous êtes à Poudlard. Nous n'allons pas toujours nous déplacer ici pour travailler. Alors je suggère que vous vous reposiez pour l'instant, que vous vous concentriez sur l'école pour un moment, annonça Kingsley gentiment mais fermement. Cette bataille n'arrivera pas tout de suite, nous sommes assez nombreux, et vous avez mérité de prendre un peu de distance.

Il y eut des moues contrariées mais avant que quiconque puisse faire une remarque, McGonagall se leva :

- Et je tiens à rappeler à tous que personne n'a annulé les examens, et que vous en avez tous dans un peu plus d'un mois ! Et même des BUSES et des ASPICS pour la plupart d'entre vous ! Alors je soutiens entièrement la suggestion de Kingsley et espère que personne –_son regard se posa sur Harry avec insistance_– ne vous incitera dans une direction contraire !

Les grognements de mécontentement furent plus distincts, mais il y eut aussi des regards soulagés et des hochements de tête appréciateurs.

Hermione bien sûr, qui ne perdait pas le nord et n'avait pas oublié ses études une seule minute malgré la guerre, mais aussi et surtout les septième années qui ne préféraient pas prendre le risque de la donner comme excuse pour des ASPICs manqués…

- Comme je sais que vous n'aimez pas ne rien faire, reprit alors Kingsley, si vous n'arrivez vraiment pas à vous empêcher de réfléchir à tout ça, faites-le. Mais ne passez pas un temps dessus que vous pourriez mieux employer, et restez à Poudlard. Vous pourrez faire passer vos idées et suggestions à vos professeurs, ceux qui font partie de l'Ordre.  
Il sourit gentiment à nouveau.

Harry était content qu'il ait parlé de cela. Il était assez d'accord sur le fait que tout le monde avait besoin de repos, et ils pourraient travailler sur le Lien des Amari tranquillement et s'y habituer en prenant le temps, et calmement.

Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eut l'initiative, ou qu'il aurait été capable, de dire aux jeunes sorciers qu'ils n'allaient rien faire et se concentrer sur leurs études, comme si de rien n'était.

Les référents des différentes missions se répartirent dans la salle et les adultes allèrent voir ceux avec qui ils allaient travailler. Les jeunes se rassemblèrent et Harry leur adressa quelques mots.

- Je suis d'accord avec Kingsley, sur le fait de se poser un peu. Mais je m'assurerai d'avoir des comptes-rendus de leurs avancées pour qu'on reste bien au courant. Et si quiconque a une idée à n'importe quel moment, qu'il la fasse savoir, même si elle est un peu folle ou semble bizarre. Des fois, ce sont celles qui marchent le mieux.

Il y eut des sourires.

Il fut rapidement temps pour les jeunes et les professeurs présents de retourner à la vie de l'école, et ils prirent congé. Les autres décidèrent de profiter de la Salle un moment pour commencer de réfléchir et travailler.

Les jeunes sorciers commençaient d'aller en grand groupe à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, contents d'être tous ensembles, sentiment motivé par le Lien, mais Harry leur rappela à contrecœur que, même si Ombrage n'était plus au château, toute menace n'avait pas disparu, et qu'il serait plus sage de se séparer un peu.

.

Les journées de cours suivantes se passèrent étrangement.

Les esprits des jeunes étaient ailleurs, essayant de se familiariser d'avantage avec le Lien nouveau, réfléchissant à la défense de Godric's Hollow malgré les conseils de Kingsley, se posant des questions, se racontant des choses, des évènements passés, des moments vécus.

Les professeurs essayèrent, avec peine, de rappeler à tout le monde que les examens approchaient et qu'ils devaient y être préparés correctement, et recommencèrent à donner des devoirs importants et nombreux.

Le Lien des Amari était encore inconstant et instable, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre soudain des bribes de conversations ou des pensées. Il y eu quelques moments embarrassants, d'autres franchement drôles, et quelques uns qui purent mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais en quelques jours, Harry pouvait déjà sentir les progrès et les efforts de tout le monde.

Grace à Harry, qui soudoyait son père pour avoir des informations, les jeunes sorciers purent suivre les premières avancées des réunions de l'Ordre.

Un problème était apparu, qui mettait Drago mal à l'aise : si Voldemort attaquait Godric's Hollow et voyait que la défense était bien plus préparée qu'il ne pouvait s'y attendre, il estimerait forcément que l'un des trois seuls Mangemorts au courant l'avait trahi.

Et Molly Weasley, par sa qualité de mère avant tout, avait réalisé que malgré ses actions, Lucius Malefoy était toujours le père de Drago, et que ce serait une bonne idée, si cela était possible, d'essayer d'empêcher que le sorcier soit tué par le mage noir…

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des réactions mitigées, et des remarques acerbes.  
Quand Drago avait appris ça, il avait ressenti plusieurs choses. Un sentiment étrange vis-à-vis de Mrs Weasley.

Une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à exprimer, pour cette femme qui se souciait de son bien-être jusqu'à penser à la sécurité de son père, alors que Lucius Malefoy avait toujours été affreux envers la famille Weasley. Et lui n'avait, jusqu'à récemment, pas été tellement mieux…

Et puis Drago ressentait de la colère envers son père, une colère née de la frustration et de la déception ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru, pour quelques secondes, l'espace d'un petit instant, que son père pouvait avoir changé.

Harry et Severus avaient essayé de calmer son ressentiment mais Drago les avait envoyés voir ailleurs. Alors, cela lui était bien égal si son père se faisait sérieusement soupçonné par Voldemort, il avait qu'à ne pas être dans son camp, pensait-il.

Il ne voulait pas que l'on se soucie de cela, il ne voulait pas que le fait que Lucius Malefoy soit son père cause des problèmes dans la préparation de la défense de Godric's Hollow.

Les jeunes sorciers passèrent la fin de la semaine et la semaine suivante à apprivoiser le Lien et à se connaître tous davantage en se réunissant régulièrement les soirs.

Tous les Amari étaient conviés à des entraînements qu'Harry avaient mis sur pied, même les plus jeunes. Il tenait à ce que tous apprennent à se connaître, qu'il n'y ait pas de clans entre les premiers arrivés et les nouveaux venus, ou entre les Maisons.

Ils y travaillaient par petites équipes, s'entraînaient à des sortilèges en fonctionnant à plusieurs et en s'entraidant. Et au bout de quelques jours déjà, Harry regarda avec plaisir de nouvelles amitiés se former.

.

Le week-end suivant arriva, et les beaux jours du printemps avec lui. Les jeunes sorciers sortirent beaucoup dans le parc, désirant cette détente plus qu'ils n'en avaient conscience.

Drago et Harry révisaient pour leurs BUSES approchantes avec Blaise, Théodore, Daphné, et Tracey, pour qui les examens étaient aussi importants malgré la guerre. Le niveau d'Harry avait considérablement progressé étant donné son rôle… mais aussi parce que Drago refusait d'avoir un petit ami nul à l'école.

Il leur était très difficile en revanche de séparer leurs esprits lorsqu'ils étudiaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs, et souvent, leurs écrits ou leurs notes se ressemblaient. Ils étaient incapables d'étudier des sujets différents au même moment, car constamment distraits par ce que l'autre était en train d'apprendre.

Drago était globalement meilleur qu'Harry dans toutes les matières, excepté la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Sortilèges, et Harry avait du mal à s'empêcher de chercher innocemment les réponses dans l'esprit de son compagnon lorsqu'il ne les avait pas.

Bien sûr, il apprenait des choses ainsi quand même, mais Drago finit par lui fermer cette partie de son esprit pour l'obliger à travailler par lui-même.

Harry lui fit les yeux doux et lui promit bon nombre de choses à exécuter plus tard mais Drago tint bon et ne lui donna aucune réponse lorsqu'Harry se retrouva face aux questionnaires sans pitié de Daphné.

.

L'après-midi était déjà avancé quand Hermione chercha à les joindre mentalement.

"_Harry ? J'ai étudié le livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Dumbledore, et il y a un point qui a attiré mon attention._"

Harry s'excusa auprès des autres et s'appuya contre un arbre avec un livre pour faire semblant d'étudier tandis que ses amis continuaient de s'interroger.

"_Je t'écoute_" dit-il alors à Hermione.

"_J'ai l'impression que c'est à propos de l'héritage Prince. Tu m'as dit que des choses s'étaient déclenchées avec toi, et j'ai cru comprendre que davantage pouvait se débloquer, maintenant que tu as complété les liens qui font entièrement de toi le Princeps et le Dux._"

"_Tu penses qu'il faudrait qu'on retourne vers la stèle et que quelque chose de nouveau pourrait se passer ?_"

"_C'est fort possible. Mais il y a plein d'éléments que je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as dit que ton cousin Arthur étudiait un vieux grimoire. Penses-tu que je pourrais le rencontrer et lui montrer le livre que j'ai moi, et qu'on pourrait partager nos connaissances ?_"

"_Bien sûr, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que la stèle, les pierres, ce qu'on pourrait y découvrir, ça peut nous aider contre Voldemort ?_"

"_J'en ai l'impression en tout cas, et c'est fortement mentionné dans mon livre, dont le sujet est bien le combat des puissances ancestrales et de leurs champions._"

"_Je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Je te tiens au courant._"

Harry releva la tête et posa les yeux sur Drago qui avait tourné les siens vers lui en même temps. Une partie de leurs esprits étant toujours connectée, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Drago prenne connaissance de l'échange avec Hermione.

Harry revint s'assoir vers le groupe de jeunes sorciers et demanda mentalement à Blaise s'ils pouvaient contacter leurs cousins rapidement. Ils expliquèrent rapidement la situation aux autres, et Blaise, Harry, et Drago dirigèrent vers le château.

Ils allèrent frapper à la porte de Severus, et Harry dit à Hermione de les y rejoindre. Le professeur de potions leur laissa l'accès à sa cheminée et Blaise contacta le Manoir Prince.

Lucy fut celle qui répondit la première.

- Bonjour tous les deux ! salua-t-elle les têtes apparues dans les flammes du petit salon.

- Salut, Lucy, répondit Blaise. Est-ce qu'on pourrait venir ? Une amie à nous a un livre qui réfère à l'héritage Prince et elle voudrait discuter avec Arthur.

- Oui bien sûr, venez, tout le monde est à la maison. D'ailleurs, venez tous, oncle Severus aussi, et on va appeler Lancelot et tante Bérénice, parce qu'Arthur a bien avancé et il disait justement hier qu'il faudrait qu'on vous fasse venir. Il pense avoir presque tout déchiffré.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, intervint Harry. On arrive alors, avec notre amie Hermione, et Drago vient avec nous si ça ne pose pas de problèmes.

- Oh, ton petit ami ? demanda Lucy avec le sourire moqueur que peut avoir une fille de treize ans. Je vais chercher les autres, à tout de suite.

Harry et Blaise sortirent leur tête du feu et Severus sortit sa poudre de Cheminette. Blaise passa le premier et disparut dans les flammes après avoir articulé clairement « Manoir Prince ». Harry le suivit, puis Drago, puis Hermione, et Severus partit le dernier.

.

Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par Andromaque qui fut ravie de les accueillir, et de rencontrer des amis de son neveu. Echtelion, son époux, entra alors et leur serra à tous la main en les saluant d'une voix tonitruante et d'un sourire jovial.

Bérénice arriva rapidement et salua Drago qu'elle connaissait, puisque son fils et lui étaient amis depuis plusieurs années, et serra Blaise contre elle, soulagée de voir qu'il allait vraiment bien.

Lucy revint dans le petit salon avec ses deux frères, et soudain, Harry sentit l'Attraction se réveiller.

Une vague de magie remonta subitement et il recula sous le chox.

Il se détourna rapidement, ne voulant pas déclencher le Choix sans avoir eu le temps de donner quelques explications.

- Darren, ça va ? demanda Andromeda.

- Oui, répondit-il en serrant les dents, luttant contre l'Attraction, trop heureuse de trouver de nouveaux Amari.

- Blaise, tu veux bien expliquer rapidement ? demanda Drago en se rapprochant d'Harry pour l'aider.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, réagit Blaise en comprenant soudain.

Il se tourna vers ses cousins, tandis que Drago soutenait Harry.

- En tant que Dux et Princeps, Harry peut créer un Lien magique avec des personnes choisies par la Puissance Ancestrale, dont il est le Champion : le Pouvoir d'Amour. Depuis que Drago et lui ont complété leur Lien à eux, à chaque fois qu'Harry croise une personne qui a été choisie, il le ressent. Il y a alors un Choix à faire, et si l'on accepte, on devient Amari.

- Ceux qui sont aimés, traduisit instantanément Arthur dans un murmure.

Hermione lui jeta un regard impressionné. Elle ne savait pas qu'il savait aussi le latin…

- Hermione et moi sommes des Amari, continua Blaise, et cela signifie que nous partageons un lien mental avec Harry. Nous pouvons communiquer et savoir où sont les autres et s'ils vont bien. Nous pouvons aussi fermer notre esprit aux autres si nous voulons, et rien n'est imposé.

- Harry ressent l'Attraction envers vous trois, intervint Hermione, et le Choix se déclenchera lorsque vos regards se croiseront. Mais il faut y aller un par un, c'est difficile à soutenir sinon. Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre, c'est que vous avez vraiment le choix, vous n'êtes obligés en rien.

Arthur, Elian, et Lucy se regardèrent, et leurs parents, sans savoir trop comment réagir.

- Je suis désolé, mais il faudrait que vous vous décidiez, lança Drago en voyant Harry se tenir plus fermement à la cheminée, à mesure que l'Attraction grandissait pour l'obliger à lancer le Choix.

Elian s'avança alors.

- Très bien. Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'ai confiance en vous.

Blaise lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Harry se retourna vers son cousin, et le Choix se déclencha.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes gens faisaient partie des Amari, et leurs esprits avaient rejoints la sphère mentale que partageaient les autres.

"_Tout le monde, je vous présente des cousins de Blaise et moi : Arthur, Elian, et Lucy_" lança Harry à ceux qui pouvaient écouter.

"_Salut !_"

"_Bienvenue parmi nous !_"

"_Ravis de vous rencontrer_"

Ils passèrent tous quelques instants à se saluer et à se raconter des anecdotes, pendant que Severus expliquait un peu à Andromaque, Echtelion, et Bérénice de quoi il retournait.

Lancelot arriva entre temps et lorsqu'il eut compris la chose, attira l'attention de Blaise.

- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose à Daphné pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec une expression amusée.

- Oui bien sûr, quoi donc ?

- Dis-lui qu'elle hante mes nuits et mes journées et que je ne pense qu'à elle. Dis-lui que tout mon être ne brûle que de la revoir.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il avait un air très sérieux mais ses yeux brillaient de malice et il retenait avec peine son rire. Blaise transmit rapidement.

"_Mais quel idiot ! Imbécile profond !_ " réagit Daphné avec exaspération.

"_Ne la croyez pas, elle est toute rouge_" la dénonça Tracey avant de rire, suivie de quelques autres.

"_Dois-je lui transmettre une réponse ?_" demanda Blaise un peu moqueur.

"_Non ! Si, dis-lui que… dis-lui que… Non rien du tout ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire !_"

Sa gêne était tellement évidente que tout le monde se mit à rire gentiment.

- Elle n'a rien à te dire, lança Lucy, moqueuse.

- Ah, très bien j'espérais qu'elle réagirait ainsi, répliqua Lancelot.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Arthur, ne comprenant pas la logique de son cousin en matière de séduction.

- Je vais pouvoir commencer de lui envoyer des lettres et présents, en la suppliant de cesser cette indifférence à mon égard, répondit le jeune homme avec théâtralité.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à grommeler contre Lancelot, faisant redoubler les rires des autres.

.

D'une toute petite voix, Hermione chercha à rappeler la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous venus, et Arthur soutint son intervention en sortant ses notes et le grimoire trouvé sous la stèle.

- Alors, je rappelle rapidement, commença-t-il. La présence de Darren a déclenché un processus, qui va nous mener jusqu'à comprendre l'ensemble de la stèle, et à débloquer et utiliser les pierres qui y sont fixées. Grâce à une inscription sur un bouclier, et grâce à des symboles apparus ensuite, nous avons trouvé un coffre avec cinq objets précieux. Une épée, un bouclier, un poignard, un collier, et une bague.

Il ouvrit alors le grimoire aux pages sur lesquelles les cinq objets étaient représentés avec des notes griffonnées autour.

- Nous avons chacun choisi le nôtre, tous les cinq, continua-t-il en désignant son frère, sa sœur, Blaise, et Harry ; et nous avons posé ces objets sur la stèle en suivant un ordre et un schéma précis, aidés des symboles apparus, ce qui a permis d'ouvrir le pilier et d'accéder à ce grimoire.

Hermione regardait avec fascination les notes prises en différentes langues, à travers le temps. Arthur la laissa examiner d'avantage le grimoire tandis qu'il enchaînait avec ses découvertes.

- En déchiffrant et traduisant, j'ai compris que, comme nous avions commencé de le deviner d'ailleurs, les choses se déclenchent lorsqu'il y en a besoin. La menace de Voldemort a sollicité la naissance d'un Princeps, qui s'est trouvé parmi la lignée Prince, et l'héritage familial est une aide apportée.

- Avec les pierres de pouvoir, c'est ça ? précisa Blaise.

- Oui. Mais avant de vous expliquer ce que j'ai compris à leur sujet, je dois d'abord vous parler d'autre chose. Comme on l'avait déjà vu, la stèle est couverte d'écritures et gravures qui racontent l'histoire des origines jusqu'à des évènements encore à venir.

- Mais on ne peut pas tout déchiffrer, parce que les pierres recouvrent une partie de ces écritures, précisa Elian.

- C'est ça. Le grimoire m'a permis de traduire ce qui était visible et de retrouver le commencement. C'était primordial puisque c'est en lisant dans l'ordre et en faisant certaines choses, dont je vous parlerai juste après, dans l'ordre, que nous pourrons débloquer les pierres les unes après les autres.

Ils avaient tous envie de réagir et de poser des questions, mais en voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point de tous intervenir, Arthur décida de diriger la conversation, et se tourna ouvertement vers sa mère pour la laisser parler, et les autres gardèrent leurs remarques pour le moment.

- Mais que font ces pierres, en réalité ? demanda Andromaque.

- Elles renferment une source de pouvoir, répondit Arthur, chacune la sienne, qui peut être utilisée séparément, ou avec différentes combinaisons. Elles ont une taille conséquente pour l'instant mais une fois débloquées, on pourra modifier ça.

- Quels genres de pouvoirs peuvent-elles procurer ? s'interrogea Hermione.

- Ils sont liés aux éléments et forces de la nature, si j'ai bien compris. L'air, le feu, l'eau, la terre, mais aussi le soleil, la lune, les étoiles, les minéraux, et les cristaux.

Arthur fronça alors les sourcils.

- Et, et c'est là que ça se complique. Apparemment, les deux ensembles peuvent être utilisés d'une certaine façon pour renforcer les pouvoirs des pierres.

- Attends, l'interrompit Blaise, quand tu dis qu'il y a un pouvoir avec les forces de la nature, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Pour les éléments, c'est assez simple : utiliser la pierre du feu permet d'agir sur le feu, et ainsi de suite. Pour les forces naturelles, c'est plus délicat. Le grimoire précise qu'au niveau le plus simple, il s'agit de tirer de l'énergie pour être soi-même renforcé. Mais si l'on est assez puissant et que l'on sait bien ce qu'on fait, on devrait pouvoir carrément agir sur ces forces, et ainsi agir sur le fonctionnement du monde, du cosmos.

Il y eut un léger silence. Tout le monde commençait de réaliser l'importance et la puissance de ces pierres, et Severus comprenait maintenant pourquoi Voldemort désirait absolument mettre la main dessus.

- Je ne saurai vous préciser exactement. Le grimoire n'est pas clair sur les possibilités détaillées des pierres, mais plutôt sur l'ampleur des pouvoirs qu'elles peuvent procurer.

- Tu disais qu'on pouvait utiliser les ensembles d'une certaine manière ? reprit Lucy.

- Oui, continua Arthur. Les cinq forces de la nature peuvent être associées aux objets que nous avons découverts et utilisés l'autre fois pour trouver le grimoire. Ils ont chacun un emplacement dans lequel nous pouvons placer l'une des pierres.

- Les objets doivent nous aider ? demanda Harry.

- En fait, j'ai découvert qu'il était déjà arrivé par le passé que des héritiers Prince utilisent leur héritage, les objets, les pierres, pour contrer une menace. Et à chaque fois, oui, ils s'aidaient de tout, différemment selon les circonstances, mais ils s'en aidaient.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, et Blaise, Drago, et Hermione virent dans son regard que son esprit s'était mis à fonctionner à toute vitesse, cherchant déjà comment utiliser ce qu'ils avaient appris contre Voldemort.

- Et les quatre pierres des éléments ? demanda Elian.

- Là, je n'ai pas compris, je n'ai rien compris à cette partie du grimoire, avoua Arthur. Regardez, c'est… là, tenez.

Ils se penchèrent sur les pages et les notes qu'il avait mis en avant. Mais comme rien n'était écris en anglais moderne, ils ne comprirent pas grand-chose, et les notes d'Arthur ne les aidaient pas beaucoup.

- Euh, vieux, explique-nous, parce que là… dit Blaise.

- Les écrits parlent de reliques anciennes, quatre reliques, qu'il faut, soit investir des pierres, soit contrer avec elles, en investissant les personnes qui correspondent.

En effet, ils ne comprenaient rien.

- Qui correspondent à quoi ? demanda Elian.

- Aux reliques apparemment, répondit Arthur, un air dépité sur le visage, de ne pas comprendre plus. Mais rien ne fait sens, il n'y a rien pour éclairer sur ces reliques, ou sur comment les personnes leurs sont associées.

Il s'agita.

- Ca parle de liens de sang et d'héritage, et de magie. Les personnes et les reliques sont liées, mais les unes contre les autres, et les pierres peuvent aller d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais seulement si c'est le bon, mais le bon par rapport à quoi, je n'en sais rien, et comment les personnes et les reliques peuvent elles être à la fois ensembles et opposées, et…

- Eh, respire, cousin ! l'interrompit Lancelot.

Arthur soupira, visiblement frustré et désemparé.

- Arthur, c'est déjà excellent, tout le travail que tu as fourni, et en peu de temps, essaya de le réconforter sa mère. Et il y a déjà des choses à faire avec tout ce que tu as découvert et déchiffré. Peut-être, de plus, les choses s'éclaireront-elles plus tard ! Alors respire calmement, et occupons nous de ce que nous avons compris, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère, inspira profondément, et hocha la tête en relâchant la tension. Andromaque sourit à son fils.

.

Ils s'accordèrent tous pour descendre à la salle qui contenait leur héritage et débloquer les pierres tout en découvrant les pans manquant de l'histoire de leur famille. Mais arrivés vers la première porte, la fratrie Nimwë-Prince s'arrêta et se retourna, un peu gênés, vers ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur grande famille.

- Nous sommes désolés, dit Elian, mais pourriez-vous attendre un peu plus loin ? Ce n'est pas que nous ne vous faisons pas confiance, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, on comprend, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Et puis, vous pourrez suivre nos découvertes avec nous lorsque nous serons dans la salle. Nous sommes liés par l'esprit désormais, rappela Arthur en regardant Hermione d'une façon qui la fit rosir.

Drago échangea un regard avec Harry.

"_Euh, ton cousin drague Granger, et Weasley est sûrement en train de le remarquer…_"

"_Oui j'ai vu_" répondit Harry, amusé. "_Laissons-les se débrouiller, ils sont grands !_"

Drago fit une moue sceptique mais n'ajouta rien.

Une fois Drago, Hermione, et Echtelion retournés au salon, Arthur se tourna vers Harry.

- Darren ? Tu veux essayer d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau ?

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de se remémorer l'ordre, les paroles, les mots, le sens…

Il lut la phrase gravée tout en haut, à l'envers en sumérien et à l'endroit en anglais, puis commença d'effleurer des symboles et essayant de se rappeler les mots qui correspondaient.

"_Non, pas celui-là !_" intervint Drago lorsqu'il allait se tromper. "_Et le suivant est E, Foyer, pas Ibíla, Héritage. Celui là est juste après._"

"_Oh, merci…_"

Harry termina correctement et la porte s'ouvrit.

"_Comment ça se fait que tu t'en souviennes mieux que moi ?!_"

"_Meilleure mémoire, Potter, meilleure mémoire. Je suis plus doué que toi pour apprendre mes leçons, ça n'est pas pour rien. En tout cas, s'ils nous font reculer parce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir comment on ouvre la porte, c'est raté pour moi déjà._"

"_C'est aussi parce que vous ne pourriez pas entrer de toute façon…_"

- Darren ?

- Pardon ? réagit Harry en réalisant qu'on l'appelait depuis quelques secondes.

- Je disais que c'était très bien, je te félicitais pour avoir réussi, lui répéta Arthur.

- Il parlait avec son petit ami, intervint Lucy avec malice, je suis sûre.

- Hum… fut tout ce qu'Harry put répondre.

"_Je m'appelle Drago, je te signale !_" intervint le jeune homme en se faisant entendre des autres.

Lucy ne fit que rire sur un ton un peu moqueur, et Harry sentit que Drago commençait de s'énerver. La petite fille n'avait pas arrêté de prendre cet air là envers lui depuis qu'il était arrivé et cela l'agaçait sérieusement.

- Lucy, soit gentille, intervint Elian en prenant un air un peu sévère.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux pourtant brillants et rieurs.

Blaise soupira.

"_Ne le prends pas personnellement Drago, elle est comme ça avec la plupart des gens !_" essaya de temporiser Arthur.

Ils étaient arrivés à la deuxième porte entre temps, et Harry l'ouvrit à la demande d'Arthur, pendant qu'Elian et Lucy continuaient de se chamailler derrière. Entrer et se retrouver à nouveau tous autour de la stèle rassembla la concentration de tout le monde.

- La première fois que Darren était entré, nous avions fini par nous placer autour de la stèle, si vous vous souvenez, rappela Arthur. Replacez-vous là où vous étiez. Maman, oui, tu étais là-bas. Lucy, ici, Elian, à côté. Oui, Blaise, c'est ça. Lancelot et tantie, échangez votre place. Oncle Severus, c'est bon, Darren, viens de ce côté… et moi ici. Voilà, impeccable.

Arthur prononça alors la phrase en sumérien qui était apparue sur le bouclier lorsqu'Harry était entré pour la première fois dans la salle, et la stèle se mit à briller, comme elle l'avait fait alors.

Ils ressentirent tous une chaleur les emplir.

- Je vais lire l'histoire des Prince, murmura Arthur. Je vais la lire en sumérien mais vous la comprendrez. Ecoutez, et regardez la stèle vous raconter.

Et Arthur raconta.

.

Il raconta la légende des origines du monde, telle que les sumériens l'avait écrite. La légende de ces dieux qui créèrent les hommes pour les servir, jusqu'à ce que les hommes se libèrent de leur emprise.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, des symboles et caractères s'illuminaient, des couleurs se mettaient à danser sur la pierre.

Il raconta ensuite l'épopée de Gilgamesh, cet homme qui avait conquis le monde et découvert la sagesse et la vérité de l'univers.

Tandis que son récit avançait, un chemin se traçait sur la stèle, et lorsque ce chemin parvenait à une pierre de pouvoir, celle-ci se mettait à briller d'une couleur. Elle s'élevait doucement, et Arthur pouvait continuer l'histoire.

L'histoire raconta ensuite comment les enfants de Gilgamesh s'étaient répartis l'empire de leur père, et comment ils avaient rencontrés les puissances ancestrales dans leurs recherches des sources de la magie. La Magie des Ténèbres et le Pouvoir d'Amour, ces deux puissances qui régissaient le monde.

Les écrits parlèrent ensuite des guerres qu'ils se livrèrent, des siècles durant, chacun leur camp, jusqu'à ce que le descendant de la sœur et la descendante du frère ne rétablissent la paix en se vouant un amour pur et éternel.

La lignée Prince descendait de cet homme et de cette femme qui avaient tout bravé pour être ensembles et qui avaient rétablis l'équilibre.

Arthur put lire ensuite les épopées des représentants de cette famille royale et respectée, qui vécut la prospérité, mais aussi le déclin et la ruine durant des périodes plus sombres.

Chaque grande guerre des puissances ancestrales réveilla l'héritage et le pouvoir de la lignée, avant que tout ne semble être perdu durant des siècles, jusqu'à être retrouvé, à la guerre suivante.

L'histoire se répétait, cyclique, mais chaque fois cependant, les écrits montraient que le Pouvoir d'Amour prenait de l'ampleur, qu'il gagnait du terrain sur la Magie des Ténèbres.

.

Les pierres étaient presque toutes illuminées. Arthur hésita avant de continuer. De lire les évènements qui se déroulaient alors. Et les évènements à venir.

_"La Guerre des Âges Sombres laissera la Magie des Ténèbres vaincue une fois de plus et affaiblie. Plusieurs siècles passeront avant qu'elle n'attaque à nouveau, mais cette attente la rendra plus puissante. _

_Son Champion n'aura pas d'égal dans l'Histoire, et le Pouvoir d'Amour devra déployer toute sa puissance pour donner naissance à un adversaire digne de vaincre à nouveau."_

Les regards se tournèrent furtivement vers Harry.

Arthur ne continuait pas, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il découvrait avant les autres la suite des prédictions de leurs ancêtres.

.

.

"_Le dernier combat des puissances ancestrales aura lieu aux dernières années du monde tel que l'humanité l'aura connu. _

_Car le Prince parmi les Princes s'éveillera, et ceux qui partageront son sang s'éveilleront autour de lui. _

_Et entouré de ses semblables et de ceux qu'il aimera, il changera les cours de l'histoire, et son Choix bouleversera l'univers. _

_Ce sera l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, et d'une nouvelle humanité, libérée de la Magie des Ténèbres._

_Et son succès résidera au plus profond de lui. _

_Il vaincra, et un monde nouveau naîtra des cendres de celui qui sera enfin terminé._"

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Simtum, Destin_****] : **

Le titre est principalement pour la fin du chapitre, avec le destin d'Harry qui nous est dévoilé.

Je voulais aussi boucler le trio de chapitres avec des titres en sumériens, à partir des mots de la porte d'entrée de l'héritage Prince : il y avait _Neperdu_, Lumière, _Ditallu_, Cendres, et maintenant _Simtum_, Destin.

J'aime bien parce que je trouve qu'on a ainsi une idée Vie-Mort-Essence, mais exprimée d'une façon un peu plus subtile parce qu'un peu détournée (enfin je trouve !)

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Bien sûr, Voldemort ne pouvait rester ignorant de la perte de contrôle sur Godric's Hollow, surtout qu'il a dû aller chercher là-bas si Harry (qu'il croit toujours hors de Poudlard) pouvait s'y cacher. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop rapide, et encore là, la bataille n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais elle me semblait inévitable, elle viendra donc.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez remarqué, mais la scène intime entre Harry et Drago au début du chapitre est pleine de symbolique : Drago reprend le dessus à un moment, et ils ont un instant en égaux, l'un en face de l'autre, et pas l'un au dessus de l'autre.

Ils finissent avec Harry au-dessus à nouveau mais toute idée de supériorité a disparu, depuis quelques chapitres déjà, et en plus avec cette scène dans laquelle Drago est beaucoup plus intense, et prend plus d'initiatives.  
Et j'ai bien aimé imaginer qu'il pouvait aller chercher le côté un peu plus sauvage aussi, et qu'il pouvait apprécier ça.

Je n'ai pas fait grand cas des révélations à l'Ordre et aux Aurors, révélations des identités. Je n'avais pas envie d'en faire encore toute une histoire. En revanche, je ne pouvais passer à côté des ressentiments qui n'ont pas disparu : Lucius Malefoy est un nom trop craint et détesté par tous pour que Drago n'en subisse pas un peu les frais malgré ses actions.

J'ai bien aimé faire intervenir Maugrey, après Harry, lors de cet incident pendant la réunion. Il est un peu rustre et grogne souvent, mais il est très intelligent, et ne s'attarde pas sur ce genre de choses. Il est un homme d'action, et c'est ce qu'il regarde chez les autres. Enfin, c'est ainsi que je vois le personnage.

Je n'ai pas envie de trop m'étendre pour l'instant sur ce qui est révélé par Arthur, autour des objets et des pierres, et à la fin avec les paroles de la stèle. Je préfère vous laisser réfléchir et imaginer, et je laisserai les personnages exprimer ce qu'ils auront compris…

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Voldemort commence à voir plus de choses et forme des plans plus secrètement : nos héros ont-ils des raisons de s'inquiéter ?

Quand Voldemort attaquera-t-il Godric's Hollow ? Les défenses du quartier et de la Maison tiendront-elles alors ?

A quoi serviront les pierres, et les objets ? Quelle utilisation des pouvoirs qui en sont issus ? Que signifie cette histoire de reliques et de personnes qui correspondent ?

Que signifient les phrases de la stèle exactement ? Quel est ce destin qui a été dévoilé ? Quel est le sens de la fin du chapitre ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Saga _Harry Potter _: Lucius Malefoy détesté et craint parce que méprisant et influent, et Drago au départ avec lui.

*Cours d'Histoire : légendes de la création du monde et des hommes par les dieux Sumériens, puis épopée de Gilgamesh. Attention : ce qui suit son épopée dans mon histoire n'est pas une réalité mythologico-historique.

*Mythes et littérature : deux amants dans des camps opposés qui bravent les obstacles pour se retrouver, amour pur et puissant qui en naît.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Dernières Volontés_], quelques jeunes sorciers découvriront le testament de Dumbledore et ce qu'il leur aura légué, et Harry, Drago, et Severus plongeront dans des souvenirs obscurs.


	50. Chapter 49 - Dernières Volontés

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Voldemort commence à se poser des questions sur Darren et Dragon, car il devine qu'il y a plus entre eux que simplement le lien d'un Héritier et de sa Force.

Son plan pour attaquer Godric's Hollow ne semble pas devoir se passer dans l'immédiat, l'Armée et l'Ordre du Phénix ont donc du temps pour s'y préparer, et ensembles. Ils se réunissent et commencent à réfléchir, mais les adultes ordonnent aussi aux jeunes sorciers de retourner à leur vie scolaire, et à leurs révisions car les examens approchent.

Les Amari travaillent à leur cohésion, apprivoisent le Lien, et Harry fait en sorte qu'ils apprennent tous à se connaître et se lient tous d'amitié, pour éviter les clans entre anciens et nouveaux ou entre Maisons.

Harry, Blaise, Drago, et Hermione vont au Manoir Nimwë, et retrouvent les cousins d'Harry et Blaise. Les trois frères et sœur deviennent Amari.

Arthur a déchiffré une grande partie du grimoire : il explique que les pierres sont liés aux forces de la nature (soleil, lune, étoiles, minéraux, cristaux) et aux éléments (air, terre, feu, eau), et qu'elles peuvent fonctionner seules ou dans ces ensembles. Il semblerait que l'héritage Prince ait déjà été sollicité par le passé pour aider la lignée et le camp dans lequel elle se battait, dans les précédents combats des puissances ancestrales.

Ils parviennent alors à débloquer les pierres et les secrets de la stèle : un destin plus important que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé est alors révélé, un destin qu'Harry, en tant que Prince parmi les Princes, devra accomplir.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du vendredi fin d'après midi 10 mai au dimanche matin 12 mai

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 49 – Dernières Volontés**

.

Il y eut un grand silence. Harry sentit les regards peser sur lui, et il faillit rompre le cercle magique qui s'était formé, pour s'en aller en courant. Mais la dernière pierre s'illuminait et une lumière brillante grandissait sur la stèle, distrayant l'attention de tous.

Ils sentirent une chaleur les envahir, et soudain, la lumière éclata, les éblouissant subitement. Ils fermèrent les yeux, détournèrent le regard.

Lorsqu'ils purent regarder à nouveau, ils découvrirent les pierres retombées à côté de leurs emplacements d'origine, sur la stèle désormais sombre et sans couleur à nouveau.

Ils eurent besoin de reculer.

.

Harry regretta que Drago ne soit pas à ses côtés et chercha sa présence dans son esprit, tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il sentit un grand stress l'envahir et sa respiration s'accéléra. La pression, le poids qui venait de tomber sur ses épaules, était énorme, et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir compris toutes les implications de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Severus remarqua soudain son état, et s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de laisser ses yeux horrifiés fixés sur la stèle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- Harry ? murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

- Je… commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, sentant un frisson désagréable le parcourir.

- Harry, écoute, on va calmement parler de tout ça et… Harry !

Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus, déjà loin, quittant la pièce en courant.

Severus se retourna brièvement vers les membres de leur famille, et leur lançant un regard d'excuse, partit à la suite de son fils pour le rattraper.

Andromaque, Bérénice, et Lancelot se rejoignirent et se mirent à parler à voix basse, sans tenir compte des regards agacés des jeunes sorciers qui se retrouvèrent de leur côté.

- Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? demanda Blaise sans détours.

- Que… Que Darren était plus important, plus important que tout, plus important que les autres fois… Plus important que tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer…

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" résonna alors la voix d'Hermione, paniquée. "Harry est parti ! Il est apparu brusquement, a attrapé Drago, et ils ont transplané ! Le professeur Rogue était juste derrière mais n'a pas eu le temps de les suivre."

"_Mais vous n'avez pas suivi, entendu…_"

"_Le Lien s'est fermé dès que vous avez formé le cercle autour de la stèle, on pouvait juste vous sentir mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_" répéta Hermione.

"_On… Attends, on arrive, ce sera plus simple_" lui répondit Arthur.

- On remonte, Darren a quitté le manoir, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

.

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le salon et Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude, lorsque les membres de la famille Prince entrèrent, brisant le silence tendu par l'agitation de leurs propres soucis et questions.

Arthur expliqua à la jeune fille ce qu'il s'était passé et les autres se mirent à parler tous en même temps, essayant de comprendre. Alerté par le bruit, Echtelion vint voir ce qu'il se passait, et Andromaque lui raconta à son tour, relançant les remarques et commentaires.

Seul Blaise ne disait rien. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Son expression était soucieuse, et, les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

- Blaise ? l'appela Hermione.

- Je pense qu'Harry et Drago sont à Godric's Hollow, murmura-t-il, et Drago doit être en train de lui parler.

Il garda le silence une seconde avant de relever la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Ils ne comprennent pas, dit-il à voix basse en désignant ses cousins du regard. Ils ne comprennent pas la réaction d'Harry, parce qu'ils n'ont pas passé les derniers mois à le voir, à le connaître, et surtout, à le voir subir et souffrir tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus, surtout sur lui !

- Blaise, Arthur m'a répété mot pour mot ce que vous avez entendu, mais je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre non plus. Est-ce que tu as perçu quelque chose de plus que nous ? Je…

- Il était terrifié… chuchota Blaise. Harry, je l'ai regardé avant qu'il ne parte en courant, et son regard… son regard était glacé de peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.

- La stèle lui a dit qu'il avait la responsabilité de l'avenir du monde sur les épaules, intervint Severus qui s'était rapproché. Et que cette responsabilité reposait sur un Choix qu'il aurait à faire, un choix qui serait primordial.

Le visage du sorcier se ferma.

- Bien sûr qu'il a peur, persifla-t-il avec frustration et colère.

.

A la seconde où le Lien s'était ouvert à nouveau entre eux, la première chose que Drago avait ressentie était la peur qui s'était emparée d'Harry. Le temps que celui-ci revienne de la salle souterraine, Drago avait pu visionner tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et les conclusions qu'Harry avait tirées. Lorsque celui-ci les fit transplaner, il se laissa emporter par le tourbillon désagréable, sachant où son amour les emmenait.

Ils apparurent sur le sol de leur Maison à Godric's Hollow, et Harry craqua.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, Drago, je ne peux plus, je… je ne peux plus continuer à faire ça, c'est trop, trop de pression, trop d'attentes ! Et tu as entendu, un Choix primordial, un choix à faire, un choix dont on n'a aucune idée, et qui pourra tout changer ?!

Sa respiration était accélérée, sa voix douloureuse.

- Non, non, non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, Drago, je ne peux pas ! Et si je me trompe, et si je ne fais pas le bon, et si je fais quelque chose et que je gâche tout ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faut que ce soit moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être aussi important, hein ?! POURQUOI ?!

Drago enlaça Harry avec force et le serra contre lui. Harry l'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait et Drago se sentit complètement désemparé.

- Drago… murmura Harry dans un gémissement douloureux. Je ne veux pas avoir l'avenir du monde entre mes mains…

Drago le serra plus fort entre ses bras.

- Je croyais que j'aurais juste à me battre contre Voldemort… Dans ma tête le plan était simple, pas les façons d'y parvenir, mais l'objectif, la direction. On allait juste continuer de se battre, de le contrer, jusqu'à le vaincre ! Mais comment est-ce que je vais savoir ce que je dois faire maintenant ? continua Harry d'une voix basse et tremblante. Comment vais-je réussir à ne pas douter de chacune de mes décisions ? C'est trop, trop, Drago, c'est trop, je ne peux pas…

Et Harry se mit à pleurer. Drago se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, la frustration était une véritable souffrance.

- Drago… je n'en peux plus… je veux que ça s'arrête, j'en ai marre, je veux partir avec toi et qu'on vive tous les deux et qu'on oublie tout…

Drago serra les dents pour ne pas laisser des larmes couler à son tour. La détresse d'Harry était si grande, et profonde, c'était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots, il fallait qu'il l'aide, qu'il trouve quoi dire pour le rassurer, le réconforter, l'aider à reprendre confiance.

Il fallait trouver les paroles qui l'aideraient à surmonter cette épreuve, cette épreuve de plus que le destin lui infligeait, encore à lui. Oh, Drago mourrait d'envie de lui en faire bouffer, des épreuves, au destin. Il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir en face de lui et le démonter pour qu'il les laisse tranquilles.

Drago inspira.

- Harry, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et qu'il essaya de rendre apaisante. Tout ira bien, ça ne change rien. On vaincra Voldemort, ensembles, tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat, ne l'oublie jamais. Nous sommes tous là pour amener ce moment où tu le vaincras, puisque c'est toi qui devra le faire, mais nous seront là jusqu'au bout, et moi je serai à tes côté, toujours.

Drago entendit sa voix trembler un peu et s'obligea à prendre sur lui.

- Ca ne change rien. Tout est pareil, on continue de se battre contre Voldemort, et tu le vaincras à la fin, et voilà, c'est tout… Et il se trouve que ça changera des choses dans le reste du monde, mais c'est secondaire après tout. Ce n'est pas en le laissant gagner que le monde ira mieux, alors tout ce que ça nous dit c'est que c'est vraiment important de réussir, mais on allait tout faire pour ça de toute manière, non ?

Harry se calmait doucement. Le contrecoup du choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre s'apaisait.

- Si tu n'avais pas entendu ces prédictions, tu ferais comme tu fais depuis le début, et ça marche très bien. Tout le monde a confiance en toi, en tes décisions, en ce que tu diriges, tout le monde croit en toi. On peut dire aux ancêtres d'aller se faire voir, parce qu'on n'a pas besoin d'eux pour vaincre Voldemort.

Harry releva la tête.

- Drago… si je me trompe… si je fais une erreur…

- On s'en fiche ! Tu es humain, tu as le droit ! Harry, ne laisse pas des phrases prononcées il y a plusieurs milliers d'années te détruire comme ça, je t'en supplie ! Parce que c'est là que Voldemort gagnera ! Alors je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de te laisser atteindre par ça ! Le reste du monde on s'en fiche ! On se battra contre Voldemort pour nous autant que pour les autres, parce qu'il nous a donné bien assez de raisons. Et on le vaincra parce que nous avons la chance d'en être assez forts, et d'avoir autant de gens avec nous, tout aussi combattants que nous, pour les mêmes raisons que nous. Et on le vaincra parce que c'est un connard tyrannique sadique tueur qui nous empêche d'être heureux !

Drago sentait la colère monter désormais.

- Et on envoie chier les puissances ancestrales, les destins, et les prophéties ! On le détruira parce qu'il n'y a que sans lui qu'on pourra vivre !

Et Drago embrassa Harry avec force. Harry plongea dans son baiser avec autant de fougue et ils s'enlacèrent passionnément.

- Je crois en toi, je crois en toi, et personne ne te fera douter, c'est compris ? Pas même toi ! Et si tu doutes encore, je…

Harry reprit les lèvres de Drago, et leur baiser se renforça.

Très vite leurs vêtements furent ôtés, arrachés, jetés plus loin. Ils étaient nus avant même d'avoir atteint leur chambre. Le lit s'enfonça lorsque Drago tomba dessus, entraînant Harry avec lui.

Leurs corps brûlants se collèrent. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser. Harry prépara à peine Drago qui le pressait, enflammés par leur passion.

"_Promets-moi que tu ne douteras pas !_"

"_Je te promets de me battre jusqu'au bout._"

Leurs esprits et leurs cœurs fusionnèrent et leurs âmes se crièrent leurs amours.

.

Le lendemain matin, un mot les attendait sur la porte de leur chambre lorsqu'ils se levèrent.

"_Bonjour les garçons,_

_Ron et moi sommes passés hier soir pour vérifier que vous alliez bien, mais vous dormiez déjà. Nous sommes allés dormir là-haut. Si ça vous dit, nous pouvons prendre le petit déjeuner ensembles, et peut-être discuter un peu. Si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr. _

_Si vous repartez avant nous, Harry, le professeur McGonagall voudrait nous voir à propos du testament de Dumbledore, il faudrait que tu y ailles dès que tu peux. _

_A demain ! Hermione._"

Drago vit Harry sourire doucement et se sentit rassuré.

La nuit avait été bénéfique, et la façon dont ils l'avaient passée n'y était sans doute pas pour rien non plus. Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il y avait peu de chances que les deux Gryffondors soient passés après qu'ils se soient endormis… et en entendant ses pensées, Harry se mit à rire.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, comme souvent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à faire de longues matinées de sommeil.

- J'ai faim, grogna Drago alors que cela faisait déjà un petit moment que les toasts grillés laissaient une bonne odeur flotter dans la cuisine. Si on doit attendre Weasley, je ne vais pas tenir. Ce mec est incroyable, il roupille et mange dans n'importe quelle situation !

- Oh, si tu veux, j'ai une idée pour nous distraire en les attendant… lança innocemment Harry.

Le regard de Drago se fit amusé et malicieux.

- Ah bon, très cher ? Vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle ?

- Voyons… fit mine de réfléchir Harry en se rapprochant de lui. Nous pourrions commencer par…

- S'il vous plaît, stop !

Harry et Drago se retournèrent en même temps et foudroyèrent d'un même regard Ron qui venait d'entrer, faisait éclater Hermione de rire. Si Harry se joignit de bon cœur à elle, Drago se mit ouvertement à bouder comme un gamin.

- Bonjour, tous les deux, les salua Hermione. Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un souci sincère.

- Je vais mieux, merci. J'ai… j'ai juste un peu paniqué sur le moment, mais ça va aller, lui répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien, je suis soulagée. Et toi Drago, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en souriant aimablement au jeune homme qui avait engagé un concours de regards avec Ron.

- Mmm… fut tout ce qu'il marmonna en réponse, extrêmement concentré.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec amusement et une fausse exaspération et s'installèrent à table en espérant que leurs petits amis seraient attirés par l'idée de manger.

- C'est rare de voir Drago être le plus enfant de nous deux, remarqua Harry.

- Oh, je ne dirai pas ça, vous vous valez bien l'un l'autre ! répliqua Hermione.

- Eh, oh, je ne vous permets pas tous les deux ! lança Drago sans pour autant détourner son regard de celui de Ron, qui avait attrapé des petits pains pour commencer de manger sans perdre ce concours entre eux.

A cette vue, Hermione eut une expression tellement désolée et exaspérée à la fois qu'Harry partit dans un fou rire.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa assez calmement. Ni Ron ni Drago ne lâchèrent l'autre des yeux mais ils réussirent à manger quand même et même à participer à la conversation d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Ils discutèrent posément de ce qui avait été découvert sur la stèle, et si Hermione sentit qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment affronté le problème, mais l'avait juste rationnalisé assez pour ne plus paniquer comme au départ, elle pressentit que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'insister, et fit évoluer la conversation vers un autre sujet.

- Au fait, Harry, quand je suis passé à Poudlard hier pour retrouver Ron avant de venir, j'ai croisé McGonagall.

- Ah oui, alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est histoire ? demanda Harry en commençant à ranger avec la jeune fille puisque les deux autres n'avaient pas terminé leur défi stupide.

- Tu te doutais que Dumbledore avait laissé un testament, non ? Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et de toute façon, il se faisait vieux, je suis sûre que ça faisait un moment qu'il l'avait écrit.

- Oui, très bien, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il en fait ?

- Déjà, il faut savoir que le testament officiel est au Ministère, il avait été enregistré dans les règles. Il concerne les biens matériels généraux, la demeure qu'il possédait, sa richesse, et tout est légué à son frère Abelforth, même si je ne sais pas s'il en verra la couleur tant que le gouvernement sera tenu par les Mangemorts.

- Tu as dit, testament officiel, releva Harry. Ca veut dire qu'il en a fait un autre ?

- Oui. Dans les biens listés légués à son frère, il manque certaines choses. McGonagall m'a simplement dit que Dumbledore nous en avait laissées, à certains d'entre nous. Elle n'a rien pu me dire de plus, il faut qu'on monte dans son bureau et elle pourra nous dire exactement.

- Très bien, allons-y alors. On se retrouve à la sphère dans vingt minutes ?

- Ca me va. Mais il va falloir régler le problème de nos deux très chers…

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent.

- J'ai une idée…

Et il se pencha vers Hermione qui eut un petit rire gêné lorsque il lui eut chuchoté ce quoi il avait pensé.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi son idée ? demanda Ron sans quitter Drago du regard.

Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent chacun de leur petit ami. Au signal d'Harry, ils projetèrent tous les deux dans l'esprit de leur compagnon des images suggestives.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en même temps. Ron se leva et souleva Hermione qui rit joyeusement lorsqu'il l'emmena à l'étage en poussant des grognements d'homme primitif. Drago lui, avait agrippé Harry et avait attiré son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Ses jambes enroulées autour de lui, Harry l'avait porté ainsi enlacé contre lui en dehors de la pièce.

.

Les deux couples mirent un peu plus longtemps que prévu à se préparer et à se retrouver, et il y eut un peu de gêne passagère avant qu'ils ne passent le portail et sur le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'au château.  
Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir du bureau de la directrice, ils donnèrent le mot de passe et montèrent les marches.

McGonagall leur ouvrit rapidement et les salua chaleureusement.

Harry se retrouva soudain assailli par Caitlin, qui en le voyant, avait poussé un cri de joie et avait couru dans ses bras. Cassiopeia était là également, ainsi que Severus, dont le soulagement était clairement visible lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry souriait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville frappait à la porte, et Luna arriva peu après lui. Ils furent ravis de voir Harry, car ils avaient senti son désarroi la veille.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans les fauteuils et sièges rajoutés pour l'occasion, McGonagall fit venir la Pensine et prit une fiole dans l'étagère des souvenirs de Dumbledore.

- Albus a légué quelque chose à chacun d'entre vous, de façon officieuse. Le Ministère n'a pas connaissance de ce testament-là. Certains biens sont ici, vous pourrez les récupérer immédiatement, mais d'autres, nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent. Il est probable que Dumbledore ait prévu une façon de vous les faire découvrir.

McGonagall ôta le bouchon de la fiole et versa le souvenir argenté dans la Pensine. Le visage de l'ancien directeur apparut. Toutes les personnes présentes se penchèrent les unes après les autres, et se laissèrent aspirer par la coupe magique.

Ils retrouvèrent le bureau qu'ils venaient de quitter, avec deux différences seulement : Fumseck était sur son perchoir, et il n'y avait pas le portrait de Dumbledore, qui se tenait bien vivant près de la Pensine.

Il regardait devant lui et commença à parler.

- Si vous me voyez ainsi, c'est que vous êtes dans le souvenir de ce moment, et que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Prenez place je vous prie.

Il y avait des fauteuils, et leurs noms étaient indiqués en lettres dorées.

Les sorciers échangèrent des regards un peu mal à l'aise mais vinrent s'assoir. McGonagall avait un siège un peu décalé des autres, puis venaient Severus, Cassiopeia, et Caitlin, ensuite Harry, Drago, puis Hermione, Ron, Neville, et enfin Luna. Dumbledore attendit un petit moment encore avant de se remettre à parler.

- Vous devriez tous être assis désormais. Voici donc mon testament, celui qui importe, celui dans lequel je vais vous transmettre des biens de grande valeur. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre le risque qu'ils vous soient confisqués, enlevés par un ennemi ou un autre.

Dumbledore regarda exactement là où Luna se trouvait et la jeune fille sourit doucement.

- Luna Lovegood, vous possédez une sagesse et un cœur pur assez rares de nos jours. Vous êtes l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, et elle aurait voulu que vous ayez ce qui était son plus précieux joyau : son diadème. Je suis certain que vous saurez le retrouver par vous-mêmes, et avec vos amis.

Le sorcier tourna les yeux vers Neville qui se sentit incapable de détourner les siens.

- Neville Longdubat, en première année je vous ai attribué des points pour votre grand courage. Vous êtes un Gryffondor et le Fondateur de votre Maison a fait de vous son héritier parce qu'il croyait profondément en vous, tout comme moi aujourd'hui. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor vous revient.

Le vieil homme montra du doigt la longue épée ornée de pierres rouges qu'Harry avait tiré du Choixpeau dans son combat contre le Basilic en deuxième année, posée au-dessus de l'une des étagères.

Dumbledore tourna alors la tête vers Ron qui sursauta devant la précision de son regard, qui avait été dirigé par anticipation et qui pourtant fixait ses yeux. Le vieil homme sourit.

- Ron Billius Weasley, pour vous, j'ai placé dans un tiroir de mon bureau mon Déluminateur. Puissent ses lumières vous éclairer le chemin à suivre. N'oubliez jamais que vous possédez une force véritable et qu'elle vous tire en avant.

Ron hocha la tête, tant le souvenir de Dumbledore semblait réel. Le sorcier tourna ensuite la tête vers Hermione qui se sentit transpercée par son regard à son tour.

- Hermione Jean Granger, je vous lègue les ouvrages qui se trouvent dans la petite bibliothèque personnelle qui se trouve derrière mon bureau. Peut-être en avez-vous déjà découvert quelques-uns, quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont tous à vous. Je sais que vous n'en sous estimerez aucun et que vous saurez tous les lire avec attention.

L'excitation illumina les yeux d'Hermione à l'idée de se plonger dans des livres qui avaient sûrement grande importance.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, je vous confie la baguette qui aura été la mienne jusqu'à mes derniers instants. Severus doit l'avoir récupérée, il vous la transmettra. Je vous laisse le choix de l'utiliser ou non, mais, s'il vous plaît, conservez-là. Et ne perdez jamais confiance en vous, en vos capacités, en votre force.

Drago regarda Harry qui secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas plus que lui le sens de ce legs et ils regardèrent Severus, mais Dumbledore continuait et ils ne purent s'interroger plus longtemps là-dessus pour le moment.

- Harry James Potter, votre premier match de Quidditch vous rapporta votre premier Vif d'Or, et nous montra à tous vos capacités exceptionnelles sur un balai malgré votre jeune âge. Je vous remets cette petite balle dorée en pensant qu'elle vous sera précieuse. Vous la trouverez dans cette étagère.

Dumbledore désigna du bras l'une des armoires aux portes de verre dans lesquelles étaient exposés divers objets et ustensiles, dont un Vif d'Or qui devait donc être celui qu'Harry avait attrapé lors de son tout premier match.

- Ne doutez pas de vous, Harry, murmura alors le sorcier avec tendresse. Vous ne perdrez jamais le petit garçon que vous étiez, il sera toujours en vous.

Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers Caitlin qui avait les yeux brillants mais ne pleurait pas. Il lui parla doucement, en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Caitlin Maitena, chère petite. Vous êtes plus brave et de cœur plus grand que bien des gens. Je vous lègue la Coupe qui appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle, votre ancêtre, cette femme exceptionnelle, dont vous êtes la digne héritière. Elle serait fière de vous avoir choisie. Je ne l'ai pas en ma possession, alors en voici un portrait pour que vous puissiez tous la reconnaître et la retrouver.

Dumbledore prit une peinture et la tint devant lui quelques instants. La petite fille retenait ses larmes avec peine. Elle n'avait pas connu le sorcier tant que ça, mais elle l'avait assez rencontré pour être touchée par sa mort, et émue par ses paroles. Harry attrapa sa main et la serra tendrement.

Dumbledore reposa le cadre et se tourna vers Cassiopeia.

- Cassiopeia Hélène Mint, à toi ma presque fille, je lègue le médaillon qui appartenait à Salazar Serpentard, et te confie une mission difficile mais que je ne peux confier qu'à toi. Je t'expliquerai davantage dans d'autres souvenirs, et essaierai de t'aider autant que possible. Le médaillon se trouve dans cette pièce, mais je pense que tu sauras le retrouver. Si tu n'es pas sûre, demande à Severus ou Harry, ils pourront t'aider à le reconnaître grâce aux souvenirs que je leur transmettrai.

Il y eut des échanges de regards interloqués. Harry ne put s'empêcher de parler :

- Cassiopeia, vous…

- Chut, Harry, on discutera après, Dumbledore continue de parler ! le fit taire Hermione.

Harry ne continua pas mais son regard se fit troublé.

- Severus, mon ami. Je vous ai préparé quelque chose, une fiole d'antipoison que j'ai réussi à vous fabriquer, avec un peu d'aide, mais enfin peu importe en réalité. Je vous donnerai un souvenir qui vous expliquera comment j'y suis parvenu, et comment y accéder. Cet antipoison est le seul antidote connu au venin de Nagini.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et du choc de la nouvelle. Comment diable…

- Je vous laisserai juger de son usage, car il n'y en a qu'une seule dose. J'espère que ce présent sera déjà une façon de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Et Dumbledore se tourna enfin vers le professeur McGonagall qui avait bien du mal à ne pas laisser les larmes couler.

- Minerva McGonagall, vous êtes la plus grande enseignante que j'ai pu rencontrer, et je ne doute pas un instant que vous parviendrez à prendre ma suite. Je vous lègue tout ce qui est dans ce bureau, excepté bien sûr ce que j'ai déjà transmis, et bien sûr, je vous lègue ma position de Directeur de cette école. Je suis certain que vous vous montrerez bien plus à la hauteur de cette tâche que moi-même, souvent trop distrait par d'autres affaires. Je vous confie l'école, Minerva, je vous confie Poudlard. Il n'était pas mien, mais il l'a tout de même un peu été, au moins pour moi, et je n'aurais pu espérer meilleure personne que vous pour prendre ma suite.

Dumbledore regarda alors chacun à tour de rôle en leur souriant calmement. L'émotion les avait tous prise.

- Je vous dis adieu pour l'instant. N'oubliez jamais de vivre.

Et le souvenir s'effaça lentement.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la réalité et un silence suivit leur retour, chargé de l'émotion et des questions que ce passage dans le souvenir de Dumbledore avait provoquées. McGonagall fut la première à se reprendre et elle alla chercher les différents objets mentionnés qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Neville prit l'épée avec grandes précautions, et la fixa longtemps. Ron regarda le Déluminateur un long moment lui aussi, comme si une explication allait s'y inscrire, lui permettant de comprendre ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui.

Lorsque McGonagall tendit le Vif d'Or à Harry en revanche, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui et regardèrent avec attention. La déception qui s'afficha sur certains visages lorsque rien ne se passa quand il prit la petite balle dorée l'interrogea.

- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais que tu ne sais rien, et pourtant je suis toujours surpris quand tu me le démontres, lança Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Les Vifs d'Or ont une mémoire tactile.

Le regard d'incompréhension que lui jeta Harry exaspéra le jeune homme. Hermione prit le relai.

- Ils se souviennent du premier joueur qui les a attrapés. Ils peuvent s'ouvrir, ou transmettre un message, et si Dumbledore te l'a légué, il semblait évident qu'il allait se passer quelque chose lorsque tu l'as pris.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, constata Harry.

- Non, en effet, soupira Hermione. Ou bien Dumbledore te l'a sincèrement transmis juste en pensant que tu apprécieras, ou bien il a encore prévu quelque chose pour que ça ne se fasse qu'au moment prévu, ou pour que tu trouves par toi-même.

La jeune fille les laissa alors pour aller étudier la petite bibliothèque dont les ouvrages lui appartenaient désormais. Caitlin n'avait donc pas la Coupe qui lui avait été léguée, et elle cherchait avec Cassiopeia dans la pièce quelque chose qui pouvait être un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard.

En les voyant chercher, Harry vint voir la jeune femme.

- Cassiopeia, est-ce que vous êtes l'héritière de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il très directement.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, avant de comprendre pourquoi il lui posait la question.

- Oh, non, non je ne le suis pas, lui répondit-elle. Non, Dumbledore m'a confié le médaillon parce qu'il m'a demandé de retrouver l'héritier.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui la regarda avec étonnement.

- Dans les souvenirs qu'il m'a donnés, il m'a donné des indications et pistes pour le retrouver, et je dois le convaincre de revenir avec moi pour te rencontrer, et accepter d'être lié à toi.

- Mais vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Harry avec excitation.

Cassiopeia ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Non, enfin, pas exactement. Mais je ne peux rien dire. S'il te plaît, Harry, n'insiste pas, lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser plus de questions.

Il se tut mais l'interrogation était claire dans ses yeux.

Son attention fut distraite par le retour de son père, qui était allé chercher la baguette de Dumbledore, qu'il avait ramassée dans la Forêt Interdite lorsque Drago l'avait désarmé, avant qu'il ne le tue lui-même. Drago la prit et la regarda un moment.

- Tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore la lui a léguée ? demanda Harry à Severus.

- Non. Non, je ne sais pas, avoua le sorcier. J'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi.

- Est-ce qu'elle est spéciale ? demanda Drago.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle doit bien être puissante, elle était la baguette de Dumbledore tout de même, mais je ne sais même pas en quoi elle est faite, ni de quoi elle est constituée.

Ron et Neville discutait de leurs propres objets de leur côté quand Luna passa vers eux. Ron l'interpela :

- Luna, tu sais où est le diadème, toi ?

- Non, mais je suis sûre que les Glabulles pourront m'aider, répondit la jeune fille avec simplicité avant de continuer à marcher vers Hermione pour regarder les livres avec elle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire gentiment amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement un diadème ? demanda Neville. Une sorte de couronne non ?

- Oui, quelque chose à mettre sur la tête pour décorer, en gros, répondit Ron. Mais ce diadème est perdu depuis longtemps...

- Mr Londubat, intervint le professeur McGonagall, puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous comptez faire avec cette épée ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous en priver, mais enfin, je pense être dans mon droit de vous demander d'au moins ne pas la laisser traîner dans l'école, et dans votre dortoir.

- Oh, non, professeur, répondit Neville. Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il était possible de la laisser dans ce bureau pour le moment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit McGonagall, ce sera même plus sûr.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry s'approcha de Cassiopeia qui s'était plongée dans la fouille d'une armoire.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Non… répondit la jeune femme dans un grognement de frustration. Non je ne trouve pas. Je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi ça peut ressembler. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Dumbledore disait…

- Je sais, mais non, je n'en sais rien, désolé, répondit Harry dans un soupir désolé.

Severus les interrompit.

- Harry, regarde l'étagère à souvenirs.

Harry tourna la tête. Certains souvenirs s'étaient mis à scintiller. Son père et lui s'approchèrent.

- Regarde, ce sont les nôtres, ceux qu'il a laissés à notre intention mais qu'on ne pouvait pas encore lire.

Severus prit tous ceux qui brillaient et se tourna vers la Pensine, mais Harry le retint.

- Dumbledore ne les a laissés qu'à nous, rappela-t-il à voix basse.

- Nous pouvons partir vous savez, intervint McGonagall qui était juste à côté. Vous pouvez demander simplement, je suis sûre que tout le monde ici comprendra.

Harry rougit. Neville, Luna, Ron, et Hermione le saluèrent lui et Drago, et quittèrent le bureau, les bras chargés de livres qu'Hermione voulait ramener à son dortoir pour les étudier.

Neville jeta un dernier regard vers l'épée de Gryffondor avant de partir.

Cassie et Caitlin continuaient de chercher et McGonagall autorisa la jeune femme à revenir plus tard pour continuer de fouiller la pièce si elle le désirait mais Cassiopeia refusa fermement de partir sans avoir trouvé le médaillon, et la directrice n'insista pas.

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château pour vérifier que tout allait bien et proposa d'emmener Caitlin avec elle pour l'occuper à autre chose. Elles partirent toutes les deux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de moi, lança Cassiopeia à Severus, Harry, et Drago. Je ne vais pas essayer de savoir ce que Dumbledore vous a dit, je vais juste continuer de chercher.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Drago qui était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il était soucieux.

- C'est cette coupe, celle de Poufsouffle, que Dumbledore nous a montrée. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais je ne parviens pas à retrouver où… répondit Drago l'esprit toujours en pleine réflexion.

- Ca te reviendra, lui dit Harry. Tu regardes les souvenirs avec nous ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr, réagit le jeune homme en se concentrant sur la réalité.

- Bien, intervint alors Severus, je trouve que celui-là brille plus fort. Nous allons estimer qu'il s'agit du premier à regarder. C'est parti…

Et Severus versa le contenu de la fiole dans la coupe argentée.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un quartier sombre et insalubre de Londres. C'était le soir, il faisait presque nuit, et les rues étaient désertes. Ils aperçurent Dumbledore un peu devant eux qui avançait et le suivirent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment sombre et l'ancien directeur frappa à la porte. Sur l'enseigne, on pouvait déchiffrer « Orphelinat ».

- Vous avez vu ? Il a l'air jeune, fit remarquer Drago. Enfin, je veux dire, plus jeune.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Il est plus jeune encore que lorsque j'étais élève.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une femme dans la cinquantaine, d'apparence assez stricte.

- Oui ? salua-t-elle sèchement.

- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, je viens au sujet du jeune Monsieur Tom Jedusor.

Derrière lui, Harry, Drago, et Severus eurent un mouvement de surprise.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… grommela Severus.

La femme fit entrer Dumbledore et les trois sorciers suivirent rapidement. Harry frissonna en découvrant l'univers macabre dans lequel Voldemort avait grandi.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais reconnaissant envers les Dursley pour avoir accepté de m'accueillir chez eux… murmura-t-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard qu'Harry ne sut déchiffrer.

- Quand je pense qu'il nous balance tous ses discours sur la pureté du sang et sa noblesse… dit Drago avec mépris derrière eux. Noblesse mon œil oui, monsieur Voldemort, non mais quel hypocrite...

- Drago, arrête s'il te plaît, intervint Harry.

- Pardon ?!

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents assez riches pour faire de nous d'insupportables pourris gâtés !

Drago resta bouche bée devant l'attaque d'Harry. Et puis cela l'énerva.

- Je ne te permets pas, Potter ! Mon enfance n'a pas été rose non plus, tu n'as pas le monopole de la détresse !

- Oh, pauvre petit Drago, qui dormait tous les soirs dans un lit, avait l'amour de sa mère au moins, et un père pour le pousser en avant même s'il manquait d'affection !

Severus s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais aux derniers mots d'Harry, il sentit son esprit se bloquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi enfin ?! continua Drago. On est en train de voir Voldemort, là, tu sais, celui qui est responsable de ton enfance pourrie d'ailleurs !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler ! cria Harry après lui. Mais j'ai aussi le droit de me rendre compte qu'il y a peut-être des facteurs qui ont contribué à ce qu'il est devenu !

- Quels facteurs ?! Ce type est mauvais dans chaque fibre de son être !

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! s'énerva Severus pour de bon.

Ils se rendirent alors compte que Dumbledore et la vieille femme avaient été en train de parler du jeune Voldemort pendant qu'ils se disputaient, et qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner. Drago et Harry échangèrent un dernier regard furieux avant de leur emboîter le pas, et Severus les suivit également.

S'approchant d'Harry, il murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? lui demanda-t-il avec un ton de reproche.

Harry haussa les épaules et accéléra le pas. Severus soupira. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas l'endroit qui les rendait nerveux, lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir mais il ressentait la lourde atmosphère.

La femme de l'orphelinat ouvrit une porte.

- Tom ? Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu pour te voir. Voici le professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entra derrière elle et Severus, Drago, et Harry s'approchèrent.

Le jeune Tom Jedusor était assis vers la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry expira lentement.

Les yeux du petit garçon étaient déjà sombres, pas encore rouges, bien sûr, mais si sombres.

Drago frissonna, et Severus sentit un mal-être l'oppresser. Dumbledore vint s'assoir sur le lit tandis que la femme s'éloignait.

- Bonjour Tom, dit le professeur aimablement.

- Vous êtes un docteur, répondit Voldemort enfant. Je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas malade.

- Non, Tom, je ne suis pas un docteur, je suis un professeur, j'enseigne dans une école spéciale.

- Pour les fous.

Tous purent entendre les affirmations dans sa voix. Il ne posait pas de questions.

- Non, pas pour les fous, continua Dumbledore doucement. Pour les enfants qui sont différents, uniques.

Tom plissa les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé que des choses étranges se passent autour de toi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondit le petit garçon avec une assurance teintée de défi. Je peux faire venir les animaux. Je peux leur faire faire ce que je veux. Je peux les tuer même. Et je peux commander aux gens. Ils font tout ce que je leur dis.

La lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de cet enfant les fit se sentir mal.

- Des facteurs, hein… murmura Drago.

Harry ne put rien répondre. Drago avait raison, Voldemort avait été mauvais depuis son enfance. Il cacha immédiatement à son compagnon les pensées qui lui vinrent en esprit.

Peut-être que Drago avait raison, mais peut-être que lui-même n'avait pas tort non plus. Voldemort aurait-il été aussi mauvais s'il avait grandi dans un foyer chaleureux, au lieu de ce lieu sombre ?

Et lui ? Lui, Harry, qui avait déjà trop de fois montré qu'il pouvait basculer, que serait-il advenu de lui s'il avait été élevé dans un endroit pareil lui aussi ? Pouvait-il être certain qu'il n'aurait pas tourné de la même façon ?

Le doute qui avait déjà naquit en lui depuis quelques temps s'amplifia.

- Je suis un sorcier, Tom, déclara Dumbledore, et toi aussi.

- Prouvez-le.

C'était un ordre. Un commandement jeté du haut de ses onze ans.

Harry prit sur lui pour garder une respiration calme et normale. Mais il ne put tromper Severus qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, de plus en plus inquiet de réactions qu'il redoutait. S'il ne pouvait lire ses pensées, il en devinait la teneur.

La commode s'enflamma sans que Dumbledore n'ait fait un geste. Tom regarda les flammes avec une fascination écœurante.

Il y eut un bruit de cliquetis.

- Je crois qu'il y a là dedans quelque chose qui veut sortir, Tom, dit Dumbledore calmement.

Le petit garçon s'avança vers le meuble en feu et ouvrit la porte. Il prit une petite boîte qui bougeait entre ses mains, comme si ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur cherchait à s'en échapper.

Il l'ouvrit sur le lit, et renversa le contenu. Les petits jouets et objets cessèrent de bouger.

- Le vol n'est pas permis à Poudlard. Poudlard est l'école de magie dans laquelle je suis professeur. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas recommencer.

Dumbledore se leva.

- Prépare tes affaires et tiens-toi prêt à partir lundi prochain. Je viendrai te chercher.

Tom ne répondit pas et Dumbledore le salua de la tête avant de quitter la chambre. Au dernier moment, le jeune Voldemort l'interpela.

- Je peux aussi parler aux serpents.

Dumbledore se retourna et fixa le petit garçon des yeux.

.

Le souvenir s'estompa, et Severus, Harry, et Drago retrouvèrent leur réalité et leur temps. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les souvenirs qui brillaient, qu'ils étaient censés regarder ensuite, mais secoua la tête.

- Je ne regarderai rien d'autre maintenant, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme mais dans lequel Severus entendit presque une supplication.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on les regardera plus tard… dit-il. Est-ce que… Harry ?

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Drago soupira et lui emboîta le pas, mais Severus le retint.

- Vas-y doucement avec lui, Drago. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu apercevoir dans son esprit mais je pense qu'il a du mal avec ce qu'on a vu.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! réagit Drago. C'est Voldemort, tout ce que ce souvenir nous a montré, c'est qu'il était déjà mauvais à l'époque !

- Drago, soupira Severus, ne soit donc pas si buté, qu'est-ce que tu as toi aussi ? Tu es intelligent, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

Drago croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Un silence passa avant que le jeune homme ne réponde enfin.

- J'en veux à Dumbledore. A quoi ça nous sert de voir ça, si ce n'est à nous replonger dans des millions de questions qui ne pourront pas aider Harry à se sentir mieux par rapport à lui-même ! Et ça m'énerve et je me suis énervé contre Harry parce que je suis frustré par la situation, et parce que je ne veux pas qu'il doute de lui à cause de ces stupides souvenirs. Voilà, tu es content ?

Le soulagement fut clair sur le visage de Severus.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement dit ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Drago.

- Va le rejoindre et dis lui ce que tu viens de me dire, tout de suite !

Drago sortit en grommelant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Cassiopeia quand il fut partit.

- Dumbledore nous a montré sa première rencontre avec Tom Jedusor, quand il avait onze ans. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat miteux et seul, et Harry se demande si des circonstances différents auraient pu changer les choses, mais Drago pense que ça n'aurait rien fait, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est purement mauvais.

- Et Harry se demande ce qu'il serait advenu de lui dans de pareilles conditions… conclut Cassie toute seule. J'aimerais tellement qu'il ait plus confiance en lui. Comment peut-il à la fois être un leader aussi fort et en lequel tout le monde croit et qui nous guide admirablement, et en même temps…

- Je sais…

.

Drago retrouva Harry dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, Harry s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme.

- Ah non ! réagit Drago. Ne t'excuse pas alors que c'est moi qui suis dans le tort, ça me fait sentir encore plus coupable.

Harry serra Drago plus fort.

"_C'est moi qui suis désolé_" murmura Drago.

.

Ce dimanche matin, le jour se leva tristement. Aux premières lueurs, tous les élèves, professeurs, et autres personnels de l'école ainsi que des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard, et d'autres adultes extérieurs, étaient rassemblés près du lac dans le parc de Poudlard.

Un socle de pierre avait été érigé, d'une pierre blanche et simple, dont la surface lisse n'était gravée que par ces mots :

_Ci-gît _  
_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
_Qui découvrit douze propriétés du sang de dragon,_  
_Et reçut l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère Classe._  
_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_  
_Professeur, guide, et ami, et le plus grand sorcier de son temps._  
_Que son âme repose en paix._  
_RIP_

Absolument tous les élèves étaient présents, et Harry, dans son rôle de Darren Prince, avait bien ordonné à ceux qui s'étaient éventuellement satisfaits de la mort du sorcier, de ne pas troubler la cérémonie quoi qu'il en fût.

Des élèves pleuraient, et la peine s'inscrivait sur les visages de ceux qui contenaient leurs larmes. Parmi les professeurs, nombreux étaient ceux qui ne cachaient pas leur tristesse.

La nuit de la mort de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts avaient mis le feu à la lisière de la Forêt. Lorsque Fumseck avait éclaté en flammes au-dessus de là où l'homme avait été tué, plus personne n'avait cherché à retrouver le corps du sorcier.

Mais pour les funérailles, Flitwick et McGonagall avaient forgé dans une pierre blanche qu'Hagrid était allé chercher dans les montagnes, le socle qui reposait à présent au milieu du lac.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, à peine troublé par les sons naturels environnants. Quelques oiseaux, un peu de vent.

Et puis McGonagall leva lentement sa baguette au bout de laquelle apparut une douce lueur bleuté. Les uns après les autres, tous levèrent leur baguette à leur tour. Bientôt, dans le ciel, un nuage clair se mit à briller. Et lorsqu'ils baissèrent le bras, le nuage continua d'éclairer les cieux.

.

Tout le monde commençait de rentrer au château quand soudain, un cri aigu et plein de douleur brisa le silence.

Tous se retournèrent dans sa direction, et Harry faillit oublier qui il était censé être pour se précipiter vers Mademoiselle Cybèle, qui était tombée inconsciente sur le sol, le visage crispé par une souffrance qu'on ne pouvait que deviner.

Mrs Pomfresh se baissa rapidement à ses côtés tandis que le professeur McGonagall faisait reculer les élèves qui cherchaient à voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Rentrez à l'intérieur ! leur intima-t-elle. Allez, ce n'est pas un spectacle !

Harry soudain leva la tête. Le ciel était subitement devenu sombre et orageux.

- Il se passe quelque chose… murmura-t-il.

Drago le tira par le bras pour qu'il suive le mouvement et rentre au château comme tout le monde. Darren Prince n'avait aucune raison de rester. Harry le suivit à contre cœur mais le jeune homme avait raison.

Il fallut attendre que tout le monde ait rejoint la Grande Salle ou ses dortoirs avant que les deux garçons ne puissent s'éclipser discrètement.

Empruntant le passage secret de l'AP ils montèrent rapidement au septième étage et rejoignirent discrètement l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh les aperçut quand ils entrèrent et soupira de soulagement en les voyant.

- Po… Prince, venez, dépêchez-vous, elle vous a appelé !

- Comment ?!

Il suivit Pomfresh jusqu'au lit sur lequel Mademoiselle Cybèle était allongée, toujours prise d'une douleur que l'infirmière ne comprenait pas.

Elle semblait essayer de parler mais on ne pouvait comprendre. McGonagall la regardait avec une inquiétude sincère. Soudain, Harry entendit qu'elle l'appelait à nouveau.

- Je suis là, professeur, lui dit-il avec inquiétude en s'approchant.

Soudain la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, attrapa son poignet et l'attira plus près d'elle. Elle parla d'une voix grave et grondante, et ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées.

- _Le sang coule_, prononça-t-elle. _Le sang coule et la porte est ouverte. Un nouveau traitre, un nouveau poignard. Mais il a été vu. Il faut retrouver le Gardien avant que sa vie ne soit entièrement écoulée. Le Gardien sait, le Gardien voit. Retrouvez le Gardien avant que son souffle ne se tarisse. Le sang coule et la porte est ouverte. Et elle marche, libre._

Et Cybèle retomba dans l'inconscience.

Harry recula pour laisser Mrs Pomfresh s'occuper de la jeune femme et se tourna vers Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?! demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Mais Harry et Drago réfléchissaient à toute vitesse, essayant de comprendre eux aussi. Le visage de Drago soudain s'éclaira. Harry comprit dans la foulée et jura.

- Mr Prince, votre langage ! le réprimanda McGonagall, agacée de se sentir perdue.

Mais Harry et Drago étaient déjà partis en courant.

- Prince ! Malefoy ! leur cria-t-elle après, en vain.

.

Harry et Drago rejoignirent le passage secret et commencèrent à descendre.

"_On ne peut pas y aller tous les deux_" fit remarquer Drago tandis qu'ils couraient. "_Mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul._"

"_Non, je sais, je vais chercher Cassiopeia. Viens, si on sort là, on pourra rejoindre son bureau sans se faire remarquer._"

Les deux garçons, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer, se précipitèrent à la porte des appartements de Cassiopeia et frappèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Cassie en leur ouvrant, interrompue lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Professeur, Mademoiselle Cybèle a eu une sorte de vision. On a besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plaît venez avec nous, on manque de temps, on vous expliquera en chemin.

- J'arrive, répondit Cassiopeia sans poser plus de questions.

Et elle alla prendre sa veste et sa baguette.

- Caitlin ! appela alors Harry.

La petite fille sortit de sa chambre.

- Darren ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie en le voyant.

- Caitlin, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant quand même pour lui montrer son affection malgré tout. Ecoute, tu vas rester ici pendant que Cassiopeia va m'aider avec quelque chose, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête en prenant un air sérieux. Cassie avait entretemps appelé Dobby et l'elfe de maison apparut.

- Dobby, reste avec Caitlin jusqu'à notre retour, tu veux bien ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr monsieur, ce sera un plaisir monsieur, tout ce que…

- Merci, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Cassiopeia, Drago, et lui sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée la plus proche.

Soudain Harry sentit une présence et il se retourna en sortant sa baguette. Ses sens aux aguets, il chercha l'origine de sa sensation. Drago était avec lui en esprit et ils perçurent au même moment celui qui se cachait dans un recoin non loin d'eux.

Leurs sorts jaillirent à une vitesse que Cassiopeia trouva impressionnante.

Les deux garçons n'attendirent pas avant d'aller voir qui les espionnait et découvrirent un Serpentard du groupe des partisans de Voldemort, qui gémissait à terre, son bras effleuré et ainsi, brûlé, par le Stupéfix d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? gronda Harry.

- C'est à toi de rendre des comptes, Prince ! siffla le jeune homme, de la peur toujours dans les yeux mais avec défi et colère. Tu nous trompes depuis tout ce temps ! Je vous ai entendu, tu parles avec la protégée de Potter et avec cette prof qu'on sait faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Ah je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance ! Attends que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache ça !

Harry et Drago plissèrent les yeux et carrèrent la mâchoire. Cassiopeia les regarda.

- Les garçons ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Drago pointa sa baguette sur celui qui les avait un peu démasqués.

- Tu ne sais rien, déclara-t-il, gravement. _Oubliettes !_

Un éclat de lumières éblouit le couloir. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, ni de comment il y était arrivé.

.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Cassie pendant qu'ils courraient de nouveau dans le souterrain.

La jeune femme avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Cybèle a eu une sorte de vision, expliqua Harry. Elle a dit que le Gardien avait été blessé, et qu'une femme avait été libérée, et que cela avait été l'œuvre d'un traître que le Gardien a vu.

- Je ne comprends pas ! réagit Cassiopeia.

- Un Mangemort a trahi Voldemort pour Ombrage, répondit Drago.

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la Cabane Hurlante.

- Et sans que je sache comment, il a trouvé une façon de suivre Voldemort, ou je ne sais pas… continua Harry. Bref, il a pu emmener les hommes d'Ombrage là où on la gardait prisonnière, et ils l'ont libérée. Elle était gardée par un Sphinx. Il faut qu'on y aille pendant qu'il est encore en vie, parce qu'il pourra nous dire quel est le traître, et il faut absolument qu'on récupère cette information.

Cassiopeia hocha la tête, comprenant le plan et l'urgence.

- Drago va rester là, si Voldemort vient, il ne faut pas qu'il le voit. Je vais reprendre mes traits Harry Potter. Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que ce serait stupide d'y aller seul et vous étiez la personne qui apparaissait la plus adaptée à la situation…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils étaient prêts à transplaner. Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent avec force quand Cassie réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Attendez une seconde ! _Là où vous gardiez Ombrage prisonnière_ ?! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!

Harry rougit.

- Je vous expliquerai, concéda-t-il. Mais une fois que nous serons revenus, si vous voulez bien.

Elle acquiesça et il lui tendit le bras. Elle y accrocha sa main, et Harry regarda Drago une dernière fois avant de transplaner.

Ils apparurent à la lisière du petit bois juste à côté de la crypte dans laquelle Harry et Voldemort avaient enfermé Ombrage la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus là.

Des restes de pierres et de poussière témoignaient d'une explosion qui avait dû avoir lieu, encore récemment. Les sens d'Harry lui apprirent rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne autour et il s'avança rapidement vers la crypte, Cassiopeia derrière lui, tous les deux tout de même prudemment et sur leurs gardes.

La porte n'était plus que ruines, et l'escalier s'enfonçait dans un nuage de poussière sombre. Harry commença à descendre, la baguette en avant, mais se tourna auparavant vers Cassiopeia.

- Vas-y, lui dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser la question. Je surveille. Si quelqu'un arrive, je t'appellerai.

Harry hocha la tête et descendit. Il n'y voyait rien, et lança un Lumos qui éclaira la poussière davantage sans la dissiper pour autant.

"_Utilise le Ventum_" lui suggéra Drago. "_Tu sais, le sortilège des vents ? On est censés le connaître pour les Buses, je te rappelle._"

Harry préféra ne rient répondre, étant donné que Drago avait raison, et lança le sortilège que Drago lui rappelait.

- _Vens !_ invoqua-t-il d'abord pour faire venir un vent, avant de lui indiquer l'action qu'il désirait : _Clare ! _

Un souffle s'éleva et agit sur la poussière environnante. En quelques secondes, la pièce était claire… et vide. Harry déploya ses sens pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose de plus.

- Harry ? Viens voir ! l'appela Cassiopeia. Dépêche-toi !

Harry remonta rapidement et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui était agenouillée un peu plus loin au-dessus d'une silhouette qu'il reconnut.

- Le Sphinx… ! murmura-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Harry Potter… articula la créature. Parmi les hommes… qui sont… qui sont venus… il…

- Il y a un Mangemort, un homme qui a trahi Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez vu, je vous en prie dites-moi qui c'est.

- Vous devez me donner votre parole… murmura le Sphinx. Votre parole… de le dire… de…

- D'accord. Vous avez ma parole, je le dirai à Voldemort, lui assura Harry sans hésiter.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire simplement sans chercher à marchander, mais il espérait justement obtenir quelque chose en échange de cette information, et il n'aurait aucun mal à respecter la parole très vague qu'il venait de donner.

De plus, il voyait que la créature était mourante et même si Cassiopeia faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, il doutait de sa survie, et même s'il en était attristé, il voulait entendre le nom du traître.

Il y avait des moments dans lesquels il fallait être pragmatique, malgré tout son bon cœur.

- Qui est-ce ? Qui a trahi Voldemort ? demanda-t-il avec insistance en sentant la vie quitter l'être blessé.

- Antonin Dolohov… dévoila enfin le Sphinx dans un souffle. C'est… Antonin… Dolohov…

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Il regarda Cassiopeia qui secoua la tête, lui confirmant ce qu'il redoutait déjà, que le Sphinx n'allait pas survivre.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ne le soyez pas, Harry Potter… répondit le Sphinx à voix basse. C'était mon travail, et j'ai échoué… C'est moi qui…

Il toussa et cracha du sang avant de reprendre avec difficulté.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé…

Et ses yeux se fermèrent, et son souffle cessa.

.

Harry et Cassiopeia creusèrent une tombe de leurs baguettes dans la terre.

- Une fois en terre, expliqua la jeune femme, un Sphinx retourne à la nature dont il est issu, dans un procédé un peu magique, si tu veux. En quelques heures, il ne restera plus aucune trace de son corps parce que chaque cellule se sera détachée pour aller compléter autre chose, et participer au cycle de la vie.

- C'est plus poétique que le Paradis et l'Enfer moldus, fit remarquer Harry.

- Chez les sorciers, il n'y a pas d'idée tellement commune, pas comme chez les Moldus. Chacun croit ce qu'il veut et ce qui lui semble le plus beau et juste, en ce qui concerne la mort. Il y a des légendes sur la Mort personnifiée mais elles laissent entendre que lorsque l'on meurt, elle vient prendre nos âmes et nous emmène dans son antre, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Nombreux sont ceux qui croient que cela se passe pour tout le monde comme pour les créatures magiques telles que les Sphinx : que notre âme s'éteint simplement et que nos cellules vont participer à d'autres créations de la nature. Les êtres humains se décomposent juste plus lentement.

Harry trouvait que c'était une jolie pensée de la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas y adhérer entièrement.

- Je te sens un peu sceptique ? lui dit Cassie.

- C'est juste que… C'est juste que j'aie eu des expériences… qui ne collent pas avec cette théorie.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa cicatrice le brûla soudainement.

- Voldemort arrive… siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Cassiopeia.

- On s'en va, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Et elle attrapa le bras d'Harry pour transplaner avec lui.

.

Et rien ne se passa. Une expression paniquée s'inscrivit sur son visage tandis que Voldemort apparaissait devant eux.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Dernières Volontés_****] : **

Le titre fait référence au testament de Dumbledore, et ce qu'il lègue aux uns et aux autres. C'est aussi une référence au Sphinx qui fait promettre à Harry de dire à Voldemort le nom du traitre, avant de mourir. Et c'est également une référence à ce qu'Harry découvre au début du chapitre. Car l'issue du monde dépendra de sa volonté.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Bien sûr qu'Harry panique et a peur. Si vous avez compris comme lui, vous aurez compris que lorsque la fin arrivera, il devra choisir, et sa décision sera plus importante que tout. Mais personne ne sait quel choix cela sera, et s'il sera difficile ! Et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de douter : et si ce choix si important est censé se faire avant la fin ? Comment saura-t-il ? Il n'en a aucune idée et cela l'effraie. Et c'est bien compréhensible.

Toutefois je l'ai fait se reprendre assez vite : il réagit sur le coup, mais ensuite, il est désormais assez mature et fort pour prendre sur lui. Il y réfléchira plus tard, et plus tranquillement. Pour l'instant il y a d'autres choses desquelles s'occuper.

Je n'ai pas repris mot pour mot le souvenir de Dumbledore mais j'ai essayé d'être exacte tout de même. Pourquoi les souvenirs de Voldemort ? Parce qu'il y aura des choses à comprendre petit à petit, que vous comprendrez en même temps que les personnages, mais plus tard. Et parce que je tiens toujours à faire des références précises aux livres, tout en les incluant dans mon histoire.

Et à nouveau, je trouve normal qu'Harry se pose la question : est-ce que c'est une question de nature ou d'environnement, la façon dont Voldemort a tourné, et la façon dont lui-même a évolué ? Et avec ce qu'il a pu ressentir ou vivre déjà, comment ne pas se demander s'il pourrait mal tourner lui aussi ?

C'était ce que Mademoiselle Cybèle lui avait prédit : il est embarqué sur la barque des ombres, et il n'en est pas encore ressorti. Il lui faudra de la volonté, et l'aide de ses proches, pour en sortir. Et il ne pourra s'en sortir que grâce à son cœur : son amour pour les autres, et l'amour de Drago pour lui.

J'ai donné à Dumbledore un enterrement à la fois solennel et calme. Je trouvais que c'était ce qui était le plus respectueux.

Et oui, cela faisait un moment qu'on n'entendait plus parler d'Ombrage… Elle redevient une menace ! Car elle est libre, et si elle aura besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre, elle peut réattaquer à tout moment !

Je vous laisse réfléchir sans en dire plus pour l'instant sur les objets légués par Dumbledore…

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

Que va-t-il se passer pour Harry et Cassiopeia ? Parviendront-ils à échapper à Voldemort ?

Pourquoi Dolohov a-t-il trahi Voldemort pour Ombrage ?

A quoi serviront les différents objets légués par Dumbledore ? Quelle sera leur importance ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _(Tome 6) : Souvenir, Tom Jedusor à onze ans, Dumbledore le rencontre à l'orphelinat ; baguettes qui éclairent le ciel (dans le livre : pour enlever la Marque des Ténèbres, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore)

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ (Tome 7) : Dumbledore lègue à Harry son premier Vif d'Or et rien ne se passe quand il le prend, à Ron le Déluminateur, et à Hermione un livre important.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Parce Qu'Il Est Ton Père_], Voldemort réagira furieusement et attaquera le Terrier. Et face aux Mangemorts, Harry aura une bien mauvaise surprise…


	51. Chapter 50 - Parce Qu'Il Est Ton Père

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Suite aux révélations de la stèle, indiquant qu'Harry aura un choix primordial à faire dans son combat contre Voldemort, un choix qui sera décisif et dont il n'a aucune idée, Harry panique, et s'enfuit. Drago le retrouve à la Maison et Harry désespère des impératifs et forces qui continuent de régir sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse agir dessus.

Dans son testament, Dumbledore lègue : à Luna, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, à retrouver ; à Neville, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui est dans le bureau ; à Caitlin, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, qu'il faudra retrouver ; à Ron, le Déluminateur, qui est dans le bureau ; à Hermione, sa bibliothèque personnelle, avec des livres précieux et qui seront utiles, également dans le bureau ; à Drago, sa baguette magique, que Severus avait récupérée, qu'il peut utiliser ou non ; à Harry, le Vif d'Or que le jeune homme avait attrapé à son premier match de Quidditch ; à Severus, une fiole d'une dose unique d'antidote au venin de Nagini ; à Cassiopeia, qu'il a considéré comme sa fille, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, caché dans le bureau, et la mission de retrouver l'héritier de Serpentard et de le ramener ; enfin à Minerva McGonagall, la direction de l'école et le soin des élèves et de ses affaires.

Harry, Drago, et Severus ont accès à des souvenirs de Dumbledore, et ils en regardent hein qui les emmène le jour de la rencontre du sorcier avec Voldemort enfant, lorsqu'il était toujours Tom Jedusor. En voyant ce petit garçon aussi sombre et déjà terrifiant, Harry commence à se demander, au vu de ses propres actions et parfois pulsions, s'il n'aurait pu tourner ainsi lui aussi s'il n'avait eu plus de chance.

Enterrement de Dumbledore. Solennel et profond, il réunit tous les élèves et de nombreuses personnes de la communauté sorcière. Mais Mademoiselle Cybèle a alors une vision : le Sphinx qui gardait Ombrage a été attaqué et blessé, par le traitre et les hommes d'Ombrage.

Harry va sur les lieux avec Cassiopeia et le Sphinx a tout juste le temps de leur dévoiler l'identité du Mangemort qui trahit Voldemort, avant de mourir. Il s'agit d'Antonin Dolohov. Voldemort arrive alors, et Harry et Cassiopeia se font piéger.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du dimanche matin 12 mai au lundi soir 13 mai

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 50 – Parce Qu'Il Est Ton Père**

.

Cassiopeia et Harry se mirent immédiatement en position d'attaque, leurs baguettes pointées sur Voldemort. Le mage noir avança vers eux avec assurance.

- Vous pouvez cesser de tenter de transplaner, vous n'y parviendrez pas tant que je serai là.

Voldemort posa alors les yeux sur la crypte et son visage se crispa de colère.

- Que s'est-il passé ici… ? siffla-t-il.

- Des hommes d'Ombrage l'ont retrouvée et l'ont libérée, répondit posément Harry pour se calmer autant que pour éviter d'énerver le mage noir davantage.

- Potter, ceci est sûrement de ta faute encore, tu es allé te vanter de tes exploits auprès de tout le monde sans te méfier, pauvre gamin naïf !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort avait tendu la main vers lui et Cassiopeia, et tous deux se retrouvèrent soulevés dans les airs, incapables de résister.

- Qu'as-tu fais, Potter ?! s'énerva Voldemort sur le jeune homme.

- Rien, je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Harry avec véhémence. C'est…

Voldemort referma la main sur sa gorge et se mit à serrer sous l'effet de la colère. Harry ne parvenait plus à parler. Cassiopeia se débattait de son côté mais l'enchantement qui la maintenait dans les airs et à distance était trop fort pour qu'elle s'en libère.

- Alors comme ça on essaie de me tromper, de faire illusion avec de beaux discours d'alliance pour se débarrasser d'elle… pour mieux m'avoir ensuite ?!

Comprenant que Voldemort était vraiment trop aveuglé par sa rage, Harry se résolut à agir pour se sortir de cette situation. Il cessa de se débattre, et se concentra, ses mains crispées sur le poignet de Voldemort qui le serrait toujours à la gorge.

- Tu vas voir, Potter, ce que je fais à ceux qui osent…

Les mots moururent dans la bouche du mage noir lorsqu'il vit les yeux du jeune homme vibrer de pouvoir. Il ressentit soudain une brûlure intense partir de sa main et parcourir son bras. Pris par surprise, il lâcha Harry qui retomba sur le sol.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry dressa un bouclier d'une puissance que Voldemort n'aurait pas soupçonnée. D'une puissance telle, même, que lorsque le jeune homme l'étendit devant Cassiopeia, la pression que Voldemort exerçait sur elle cessa sans qu'il ne puisse la maintenir.

Le mage noir commençait déjà à déployer ses propres pouvoirs mais Harry se dépêcha d'intervenir.

- Il y a un traître parmi vos Mangemorts, qui travaille pour Ombrage ! lança-t-il précipitamment.

Voldemort resta interloqué, mais la méfiance reprit le dessus rapidement.

- N'essaie pas de t'en sortir comme ça, Potter, il n'y a aucun traître parmi mes hommes ! Aucun ne serait capable de me tromper, je devine toujours lorsqu'on me ment !

Harry dut s'empêcher de lui sortir une liste de personnes qui le faisaient continuellement : entre Dolohov donc, mais aussi les Malefoy récemment, et surtout Severus, Drago et lui en tant que Darren Prince, il avait l'embarras des démonstrations.

- Je dis la vérité. Le Sphinx est mort juste quand nous sommes arrivés, il a eu à peine le temps de nous le dire, mais il a vu un Mangemort parmi les hommes d'Ombrage.

- Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? contra Voldemort toujours en colère. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était l'un de mes serviteurs ?

- Il aura vu la Marque, ou bien l'homme se sera démasqué à un moment où à un autre, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas exactement non plus.

- Les Sphinx ont des pouvoirs visionnaires, intervint Cassiopeia derrière lui. Il l'aura reconnu magiquement.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et regarda Harry fixement.

- Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il s'était passé… ? demanda-t-il toujours avec méfiance.

- La professeur de divination de Poudlard a eu une vision, répondit Harry. Ils m'ont appelé et je suis venu.

- Qui est-elle ? continua d'interroger Voldemort en désignant Cassiopeia.

- Je ne suis pas fou au point de venir seul, éluda Harry.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il continuait de répondre au mage noir, et pourquoi il se justifiait ainsi, mais il estimait qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer de colère dirigée contre lui, et distraire Voldemort avec le traître, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de lui échapper…

Voldemort se mit à examiner les lieux, à observer la crypte et les traces de l'explosion. Cela frustra Harry et Cassiopeia de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur leur incapacité à transplaner, ou même à s'en aller en courant sans risquer de perdre leur protection… et qu'il avait raison en plus.

- Tu as dit que le Sphinx avait vu le traître ? Il t'a dit son nom ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton plus doucereux.

- Laissez-nous partir et je vous envoie l'identité qu'il nous a révélée dès que nous serons en sécurité, répliqua Harry.

Ce n'était pas la peine de prétendre quoi que ce soit, et le plus important était leur fuite.

- Oh, Harry Potter… dis-moi gentiment qui est l'homme qui m'a trahi et peut-être laisserai-je ton amie s'en aller en un seul morceau…

- Laissez-nous repartir ou vous ne saurez jamais de qui il s'agit, répondit Harry sans se démonter. Vous n'avez pas su jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans vos rangs qui vous dupait, vous ne trouverez pas plus, même avec toutes les tortures du monde. Et s'il a été capable de vous trahir, il ne se dévoilera jamais, et la seule façon de vous débarrasser de lui sera de tuer absolument tous vos Mangemorts pour être sûr.

Il jouait un jeu dangereux et il le savait. Non seulement il n'avait aucune garantie de survie pour Cassiopeia et de sûreté pour lui à ce moment précis, mais en plus, si Voldemort se mettait en effet à soupçonner tous ses Mangemorts, Severus, Drago, et lui serait en mauvaise posture.

- Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te faire parler ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

La fierté d'Harry lui donnait envie de provoquer le mage noir, mais un instinct de survie, généralement inconnu, se manifesta et lui conseilla plus de prudence.

Drago restait loin de son esprit au cas où Voldemort s'en approcherait trop, pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, mais était tout de même attentif et prêt à intervenir si Harry avait vraiment besoin de son aide. En cet instant, il se sentait particulièrement inutile, et remerciait surtout Harry de ne pas réagir sans réfléchir pour une fois.

- Alors, Potter, et bien ? Tu m'avais pourtant habitué à davantage d'insolence ! lança Voldemort avec un rictus satisfait, sûr de son pouvoir sur Harry et Cassiopeia.

Leurs esprits fonctionnaient à toute vitesse pour trouver comment se sortir de là.

- Allons, allons, dites-moi qui est le traître parmi mes serviteurs et je serai magnanime.

Harry secoua la tête et renforça le bouclier protecteur autour de Cassiopeia et lui. Il recula légèrement et chuchota à l'adresse de la jeune femme :

- Je vais essayer quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. En revanche je suis certain que ce sera toujours plus en notre avantage que de continuer à parlementer avec lui, il ne nous laissera jamais partir. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore attaqué est parce qu'il est persuadé qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir et que donc il nous aura de toute façon à sa merci.

- Mais il a raison, là est bien le problème ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper ! souligna Cassiopeia.

- Justement, j'ai une idée. Mais je ne suis pas certain du résultat.  
Cassiopeia s'accorda une seconde de réflexion.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? lança Voldemort avec une moue ennuyée, exagérée, faussée par le plaisir évident qu'il avait de les voir chercher à s'enfuir, convaincu que cela leur était impossible.

Le regard de Cassie s'assombrit.

- Vas-y. De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas empirer la situation.

- Euh, si, parce qu'il va falloir que je laisse tomber le bouclier, il me prend trop d'énergie.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et Harry resta immobile pendant qu'elle comprenait les risques.

- C'est bon, très bien, finit-elle par dire.

- Attrapez mon bras et surtout ne me lâchez pas. A mon signal, le bouclier tombera et il faudra distraire son attention, exposa Harry en désignant Voldemort d'un léger coup de menton. Juste le temps que je concentre assez de pouvoir pour nous tirer de là.

- Harry, sois prudent tout de même, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais…

- Ca va me demander beaucoup d'énergie, rien de plus, rien de mauvais, rien de risqué. Je ne sais juste pas si cela sera assez, Voldemort est vraiment fort, et si je ne réussis pas au premier coup, on ne pourra pas retenter je pense…

- C'est bon Harry. Quitte à nous faire prendre, ce ne sera pas sans me battre. Je suis prête, vas-y quand tu veux, je te couvre.

- Merci.

Voldemort les regardait chuchoter avec un amusement certain, mais prudent tout de même, il déploya son pouvoir pour renforcer la pression qu'il faisait peser sur le lieu et qui les empêchait de transplaner.

Estimant qu'il en avait assez d'attendre qu'ils se rendent ou lui donnent le nom du traître de leur plein gré, il leva sa baguette.

"_Drago ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi._"

"_Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_"

"_A mon signal, mets toute ton énergie à m'attirer à toi. Toute ton énergie, toute ta magie, tout ton amour, tout ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je déploierai tout ce qu'il y a en moi à chercher à te rejoindre._"

- Harry, attention !

La voix de Cassiopeia tira Harry de son contact avec Drago, et il fut heureux de ses réflexes qui lui permirent de maintenir le bouclier contre l'attaque puissante et directe de Voldemort.

- Cesse ce vain combat, Harry Potter, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. Tu n'es pas assez puissant. Et vous ne pouvez m'échapper, vous vous fatiguerez avant moi !

- Peut-être ! répliqua Harry tandis que Cassiopeia répliquait déjà contre Voldemort.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort.

- Donnez-moi le nom du traître et j'en laisserai un partir !

- Laisse-nous partir et nous te dirons qui c'est !

Des nuages se rassemblaient au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel s'était assombri.

- Potter, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure et si tu veux que je ne sois pas trop en colère contre toi, rends-toi !

- Jamais !

Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair les éblouit.

- MAINTENANT ! cria Harry.

Le bouclier tomba. Cassie agrippa le bras d'Harry et ils lancèrent tous les deux des explosions contre Voldemort qui hurla de rage et de douleur.

Cassiopeia les protégea des répliques aveugles de Voldemort lancées maladroitement à travers la fumée.

Harry ferma les yeux. Déploya son pouvoir. Gronda. Son esprit retrouva celui de Drago. L'éclair tomba juste devant eux.

Cassiopeia et Harry disparurent.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent, lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau, Voldemort découvrit qu'il était seul dans le cimetière.

- POTTER ! rugit-il dans le silence.

.

Harry et Cassiopeia apparurent dans la Cabane Hurlante, haletants.

Harry chercha le regard de Drago, et lui sourit faiblement. Il avança un pas vers lui. Chancela. Drago se précipita vers lui, et l'empêcha de tomber brusquement sur le sol, vidé de toute énergie.

- Tu en fais toujours trop… murmura tendrement Drago en lui caressant le visage.

Harry eut un petit rire, et Cassiopeia se détendit pour de bon. Elle laissa échapper un immense soupir et se laissa glisser contre un mur.

Ils prirent un moment pour se reprendre avant de retourner au château.

"_Une fois qu'on sera tranquille, je me ferai un devoir de te remettre correctement sur pieds… _" glissa Drago dans l'esprit d'Harry avec sous-entendus.

Harry se retint de rire. Il changea rapidement son apparence avant qu'ils ne sortent du passage secret, au niveau de l'infirmerie.

En les voyant entrer, Mrs Pomfresh se précipita vers eux et frappa Harry et Drago chacun sur la tête.

- La prochaine fois, vous nous donnerez plus d'informations avant de disparaître du château pendant deux heures ! leur asséna-t-elle avec sévérité. Maintenant venez par là. Professeur Mint, vous aussi ! Et croyez bien que je n'apprécie pas plus votre escapade que la leur, mais vous êtes une collègue et je ne me permettrais pas d'agir avec vous comme avec eux. Mais je n'approuve pas.

Cassiopeia garda prudemment le silence et prit un air innocent. L'infirmière les examina tous les trois, et obligea seulement Harry à prendre avec lui une potion de sommeil récupérateur en lui faisant promettre de la boire le soir même.

Il put enfin aller voir Mademoiselle Cybèle tandis que Cassie les laissait pour aller retrouver Caitlin.

Cybèle avait sombré dans l'inconscience depuis sa vision, et ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Comme elle sommeillait toujours, Harry ne resta pas longtemps, et Drago et lui quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Ils allèrent voir le professeur McGonagall pour l'informer des derniers évènements. Severus se trouvait avec elle dans le bureau de directeur, et tous deux ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement en voyant Harry et Drago entrer, sains et saufs.

- Hum, désolé… commença Harry en comprenant qu'ils devaient des excuses. On a agi en réaction sur le moment, et on aurait dû vous prévenir…

- Oui, Mr Potter, vous auriez dû, lui dit sèchement la directrice. Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où vous étiez partis, et de ce qu'il pouvait vous arriver.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous avoir inquiétés, dit Drago à son tour.

Severus ne disait rien mais son regard réprobateur renforçait l'air sévère de McGonagall et les deux garçons se sentaient comme des enfants grondés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où étiez-vous ? demanda finalement McGonagall.

- Hum… commença Harry avec embarras. Et bien… tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que… que Voldemort et moi nous étions entendus pour retenir Ombrage prisonnière quelque part.

Le visage de McGonagall se ferma davantage.

- Il y a un traître parmi les Mangemorts de Voldemort, qui a découvert, je ne sais pas comment, où elle était cachée et il a emmené ses hommes avec lui pour la délivrer. C'est ce que Mademoiselle Cybèle a vu, et c'est à cet endroit que Cas… que le professeur Mint et moi sommes allés. Drago nous a attendus, nous n'avons pas pris le risque que Voldemort le voit. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Ombrage n'était plus là en effet.

Harry s'arrêta là mais rougit en sentant le regard de son père braqué sur lui. Severus se doutait bien que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là, mais se résolut à questionner son fils plus tard.

- Vous êtes revenus sains et saufs, et il n'y a pas eu d'incident… commença McGonagall en soupirant.

Harry, Drago essayèrent de masquer leur gêne à ses paroles, mais ils ne purent tromper Severus qui eut la confirmation que quelque chose de plus s'était passé.

- … Je n'insisterai donc pas, termina la directrice. Mais vous devez promettre de ne plus disparaître comme ça sans prévenir quiconque ! Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, vous avez clairement montré que vous pouviez être matures et responsables, et réfléchis, et je ne veux plus avoir à m'inquiéter de la sorte, moi ou quiconque d'autre, simplement parce que vous auriez décidé de quitter le château ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Elle avait raison, et ils se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise.

- Allez, maintenant. Jeunes gens, vous passez vos BUSES dans un mois. Essayez de plus vous concentrer là-dessus que sur des escapades inappropriées…

Harry et Drago la saluèrent et quittèrent le bureau.

.

Ils furent rapidement rattrapés par Severus.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça… murmura-t-il de sa voix grave et menaçante. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite !

Ils ne bronchèrent pas et le suivirent jusqu'aux cachots où ils lui racontèrent plus précisément ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il garda un silence glacial, les yeux sévèrement braqués sur eux. Et finalement, après de longues minutes inconfortables, il éclata.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous avez été en danger ?! Vous vous êtes mis en danger, vous avez mis Cassiopeia en danger, vous nous avez tous mis en danger ! Ah, je savais que vous pouviez vous montrer inconscients mais j'espérais qu'il y avait une limite !

Harry et Drago baissèrent les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir, et pour vous jeter en plein de les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Cassiopeia aurait pu être tuée, et Harry tu serais sûrement en train d'être torturé à l'heure qu'il est si ça n'avait pas marché ! Combien de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre que tu es aussi Darren Prince, et comprenne pour Drago ?!

Les deux garçons déglutirent à cette idée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, bon sang ! Plus jamais, vous m'entendez, plus jamais vous ne prendrez de risques pareils ! Et vous avez ordre de me détailler vos moindres faits et gestes, me fais-je bien comprendre ?! Et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation !

Drago et Harry s'en gardèrent bien et restèrent la tête baissée devant Severus très en colère.

L'homme attendit un long moment en silence avant de laisser enfin échapper un soupir fatigué.

- Allez. Allez… réviser, vous détendre, faire vos devoirs, je ne sais pas, je m'en moque, mais allez-vous en. Une dernière chose : Harry, tu vas envoyer un mot au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire qui est le traître parmi ses Mangemorts. Tu as donné ta parole au Sphinx, et de plus, je préférerai ne pas risquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres interroge tout le monde pour le trouver, ce qui nous mettrait tous encore plus en danger. Et fais-le tout de suite.

Harry releva la tête vers son père et chercha quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouva rien. Il sentit sa déception et sa lassitude, et il s'en sentit mal. Severus avait raison, et Harry le savait. Drago attrapa sa main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce avec lui.

Le retour au dortoir fut silencieux. Ils avaient eu des idées d'occupations pour le reste de la journée, mais n'en firent aucune.

Après avoir écrit le nom du traître sur un morceau de parchemin qu'ils envoyèrent à Voldemort discrètement depuis leur fenêtre, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et restèrent ainsi blottis et enlacés de longues heures durant, jusqu'à s'endormir lorsque le soir arriva.

.

Les portes explosèrent et la salle s'enflamma. Voldemort traversa les volutes de fumée et les flammes et leva le bras. Toutes les personnes présentes tombèrent à terre en hurlant de douleur.

Une seule resta debout. L'homme comprit pourquoi et son visage perdu toutes couleurs.

- Dolohov… siffla Voldemort.

Le Mangemort chercha à garder contenance, espérant encore que peut-être il y avait un espoir pour lui, pour sa vie.

- Ne nie pas, ne cherche pas à fuir… Je sais que tu m'as trahi, je sais que tu as changé d'allégeance…

L'homme se mit à trembler d'abord. Et puis soudainement, il se reprit, et se redressa.

- Oui, oui je vous ai trahi ! avoua-t-il avec force et fierté. J'ai eu ce courage de vous tromper, de vous mentir, d'agir dans votre dos contre vous, de risquer ma vie pour une cause meilleure.

- Haha, une cause meilleure, Ombrage ? ricana Voldemort avec mépris. Elle n'est rien, d'aucune importance, dans cette guerre, espèce d'imbécile !

- Elle est plus importante que n'importe lequel d'entre vous tous ! Vous vous battez comme des enfants mais elle, plus grande et plus puissante que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, s'élèvera et règnera sur vos restes !

Voldemort regarda Dolohov avec surprise avant d'éclater d'un rire glacé et supérieur.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Nous le sommes tous, répliqua Dolohov avec aplomb. Elle est la seule saine d'esprit.

- Et d'où lui vient cette puissance inimaginable, selon toi ? demanda Voldemort sarcastiquement.

- Sa puissance est dans son sang. Elle descend de sorcières plus magnifiques et grandes que vous ne le serez jamais.

- Ah, et de qui s'agit-il, si je puis me permettre de poser la question ? continua Voldemort avec ironie.

- La grande Morgane et toutes celles qui ont suivi et enrichi cette lignée plus forte que toutes les autres.

Voldemort éclata de rire à nouveau.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide et absurde que j'ai entendue depuis bien longtemps ! Et comme tu m'as fait rire, je serai clément… aujourd'hui seulement bien sûr. Et puis j'ai quelques questions encore à te poser, et j'ai hâte de te faire hurler les réponses.

Le Mangemort perdit lentement sa contenance, tandis que Lord Voldemort s'approchait de lui, son serpent Nagini glissant à ses côtés. L'atmosphère devint mortellement glacée, et emplie d'effroi.

Lorsque le mage noir parla à nouveau, ce fut dans un sifflement terrifiant.

- Antonin Dolohov… Tes actes vont te coûter très cher… Tous tes proches et toute ta famille souffrira, et tu seras le dernier. Et lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec toi, tu me supplieras d'achever tes douleurs, et je maintiendrai tes souffrances jusqu'à ce que tu en meures…

Et les cris commencèrent.

.

«_ Des flammes, des cris et des flammes, des cris et des flammes dans la nuit noire et froide. _

_Des cris et des flammes et des explosions de lumière et de bruit qui transpercent le silence et le noir. _

_L'obscurité se déchire. La nuit explose._ »

- Harry ! HARRY !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Drago le secouait, paniqué.

- Drago… murmura Harry en reprenant contact avec la réalité. Que… AIE !

Harry se pencha sur son bras replié contre lui. La Marque de Voldemort le brûlait comme jamais.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?!

- Je… je… Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Le Terrier ! Voldemort attaque le Terrier !

Ils sautèrent hors du lui en attrapant leurs baguettes, capes et chaussures, et coururent hors de la chambre.

Ouvrant leurs esprits aux Amari, ils entreprirent de les réveiller mentalement avec précipitation.

"_Drago, va voir si mon père est prévenu, et s'il est encore là ou s'il a été appelé par Voldemort, je vais chercher McGonagall._"

Dans le passage secret ce fut rapidement le branlebas de combat, et bientôt, tous les Amari furent levés et prêts à partir.

- Non ! Mr Potter, j'ai dit non ! s'énervait McGonagall contre Harry qui venait de lui exposer le problème. Ni vous ni aucun autre élève ne sortira de ce château !

- On ne devrait même pas en discuter, on devrait déjà être là-bas pour aider !

- Mr Potter, Mr et Mrs Weasley font partie de l'Ordre et ont déjà du prévenir le reste de l'organisation et les Aurors. Vous ne ferez que compliquer les choses. Vous êtes nombreux désormais et vous manquez encore d'organisation, d'autant plus dans une situation surprise telle que celle-ci.

"_On s'en fiche Harry, on y va quand même. Elle ne va pas me faire rester là alors que mes parents sont en danger. Dis que tu as compris et rejoins-nous !_" lança Ron énervé et frustré de ne pas déjà être parti.

"_Ron…_" commença Hermione.

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'intervention de Drago.

"_Rogue n'était pas là, il a dû être appelé. Et Harry, je pense que Voldemort s'attends à nous voir là-bas aussi !_"

Harry hocha la tête à l'adresse de McGonagall et s'en alla précipitamment, l'ignorant lorsqu'elle l'appela.

Il retrouva le passage secret et tous les jeunes sorciers volontaires pour aller sur le terrain descendirent jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Harry parla pendant que ceux qui en avaient besoin prenaient du Polynectar et changeaient leurs visages.

- Bon, nous n'avons aucune autorisation pour s'en aller, alors si cela vous pose un problème, restez, on ne vous en voudra pas. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors allons-y. Au fait, peut-être Drago et moi aurons-nous à prétendre être avec les Mangemorts, n'en soyez pas surpris. On reste liés mentalement de toute manière. Gardez vos esprits ouverts sans crainte d'intrusion, le Lien des Amari est conçu pour ne laisser personne étranger entrer.

Ils acquiescèrent et se préparèrent. Harry entra le premier dans le cercle et, changeant son apparence, annonça d'une voix claire : "_Le Terrier_" ! Et il disparut tandis que d'autres derrière lui faisaient déjà comme lui.

.

Ils apparurent dans les champs autour de la demeure de la famille Weasley, légèrement à l'écart des combats qui avaient lieu sur le terrain. Ils n'hésitèrent pas et s'élancèrent dans le combat.

"_N'oubliez pas ! Restez groupez, ne lâchez pas votre binôme et essayez de rester en petits groupes au moins !_" rappela Harry.

Le Terrier était en flammes et des cris se faisaient entendre ci et là. Les alentours étaient tout autant ravagés par le feu. Partout des sorts jaillissaient, parfois déviés dans les airs, et des explosions ne cessaient de retentir.

- Harry ! Rentrez à l'école ! cria Mr Weasley lorsqu'il vit les jeunes sorciers. Rentrez tout de suite, on contrôle la situation !

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et d'ailleurs, dans son esprit, il entendit ses amis refuser et protester contre l'injonction du sorcier.

Et il mobilisait déjà toutes ses facultés pour lutter contre la douleur dans sa cicatrice, manifeste de la colère de Voldemort, la douleur à son bras, rappel constant que le mage noir l'avait marqué, et pour garder assez de concentration pour combattre.

Drago l'aidait autant qu'il pouvait mais dans le feu de l'action, tout était instable et confus, et il n'était pas encore assez fort pour envoyer son énergie à Harry quand son attention était demandée ailleurs.

"_Drago, je crois que Voldemort m'appelle. Il n'est pas là et mon bras ne cesse pas de brûler._"

"_Je sais, je sens aussi. Mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi, j'ai pris du Polynectar, on ne peut pas en défaire les effets avant qu'ils ne s'estompent naturellement !_"

"_Ah, merde._"

"_Harry, attention !_"

Drago lança un Protego qui contra le sort qu'un Mangemort avait lancé sur Harry, qui riposta aussitôt et envoya valser le sorcier sur le sol.

"_Vas-y, tu diras que je suis resté à Poudlard pour surveiller._"

"_Je reviens vite._"

"_Sois prudent. Je ne te quitte pas._"

Harry lui jeta un regard aimant et reconnaissant et prévint rapidement les autres en confiant officiellement la direction des opérations à Drago, et transplana à l'écart.

Une fois plus au calme il changea son apparence à nouveau, et sous les traits de Darren Prince, après s'être rajouté une cape Serpentard, il se laissa porter par l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

Il se retrouva au Manoir Malefoy, dans la grande salle principale, celle où Voldemort se réunissait avec ses fidèles. Une sensation étrange le prit l'espace d'un instant, et disparut.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le mage noir qui faisait les cent pas devant son presque trône.

- Darren Prince, le salua Voldemort. Relève-toi.

Harry obéit et regarda le mage noir de la façon la plus neutre possible. Le sorcier s'arrêta enfin et fixa le jeune homme.

- Mes Mangemorts sont partis attaquer une nouvelle cible, dit Voldemort. Lorsqu'ils reviendront je veux que tu m'assistes dans quelque chose. Ce sera à la fois une façon de t'entraîner à prendre le pouvoir sur les gens, et une façon de rappeler à tous qu'il ne faut pas chercher à me mentir…

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il se permit de poser une question.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- On m'a trahi, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! explosa Voldemort avec colère. L'un de mes serviteurs a réussi à me tromper, et à cause de lui et de ma négligence, Ombrage est maintenant libre de continuer ses manigances !

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? interrogea Harry, calme et posé.

- Pour le moment, tu vas aller là-bas toi aussi et tu vas garder un œil sur tous mes Mangemorts. Essaie de voir si certains agissent étrangement, évitent de tirer sur ces amoureux de Moldus, ou ne lancent aucun sortilège mortel… Tu reviendras ensuite demain soir, et je te montrerai comment on interroge et comment on s'assure que plus personne ne pensera à vous trahir…

Harry resta stoïque et garda le silence un instant. Il respira, déjà plus apaisé, et calma les battements de son cœur qui avaient commencé à accélérer.

- Suis-je attendu ici lorsque l'attaque sera terminée ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, retourne à Poudlard, lance ceux qui te suivent surveiller les fidèles de Potter, répondit Voldemort. Rapporte-moi des noms et des informations si tu le peux. Je sais qu'ils ont trouvé comment se protéger et se tenir hors de portée au sein de l'école, mais ils seront troublés par l'attaque, tu devrais avoir une chance d'en espionner quelques uns.

- Bien.

Harry salua et recula jusqu'aux portes. Voldemort le regarda à peine partir, et ne mentionna pas l'absence de Drago.

Harry attendit d'être sorti de la propriété Malefoy pour s'autoriser un soupir soulagé. Il s'éloigna d'avantage et quand il fut certain d'être seul et hors de portée de quiconque, il se changea de nouveau en Harry, et transplana.

.

Une vague de magie le traversa d'un seul coup, le faisant suffoquer, à peine eut-il réapparu au Terrier.

Il tituba, recula. Drago se précipita à ses côtés, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre dans l'immédiat.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_"

"_Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, on dirait…_"

Harry grimaça en comprenant soudain.

"_L'Attraction_" grogna-t-il en pensée tandis que Drago repoussait les Mangemorts qui fondaient sur eux.

"_Oh… merde_" réagit Drago.

Des jeunes de l'AP arrivèrent vers eux pour aider. Il y avait encore un bon nombre d'adversaires et le combat ne semblait pas vouloir finir.

"_Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_" demanda Hermione en ne le voyant pas combattre, crispé sur lui-même.

"_L'Attraction s'est déclenchée_" articula-t-il difficilement, son esprit confus et embrumé par la force du Pouvoir d'Amour qui cherchait à lui faire rejoindre celui qu'il avait estimé apte et digne des Amari.

"_Mais… c'est impossible !_" réagit Hermione. "_Tu as déjà vu tous ceux qui sont ici depuis que l'Attraction a commencé ! Tous les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre présents ici étaient là à la grande réunion de l'autre jour, et tu n'avais rien ressenti alors !_"

"_Je sais ! Je ne sais pas qui…_"

Harry ferma les yeux en comprenant soudain. Une seconde plus tard, Drago, comprenant à son tour, se retourna vers lui, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

"_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_" demanda Ron.

Ils s'interrompirent un instant pour repousser quelques assauts, et Drago ordonna à certains de rester en position et de les couvrir avant d'entraîner Harry un peu à l'écart.

Ron et Hermione les suivirent, prêts à réagir si des ennemis parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

"_Alors ?_" insista la jeune femme.

"_Un Mangemort…_" murmura Harry. "_C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un Mangemort…_"

Il y eut un lourd silence.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_" demanda Ron.

Drago s'employa à soulager Harry de la pression magique qui pesait sur son esprit et le jeune homme put réfléchir à peu près correctement à nouveau.

"_Il faut… hum, on va… attendez, je… bordel, je ne sais pas, je…_"

Harry avait toutefois toujours du mal à respirer normalement et Drago devait fournir des efforts pour contenir avec lui la force de l'Attraction.

"_Ok_" décida Drago en prenant les choses en main. "_Granger, Weasley, prévenez l'Ordre, et rapatriez tout le monde à la Maison. Harry et moi, on va transplaner juste derrière le Mangemort concerné et le ramener avec nous. On verra quoi faire une fois en sécurité et au calme._"

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver ce plan et Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent en ouvrant leurs esprits aux Amari.

Les Mangemorts commençaient à perdre leur avantage, ce qui les tranquillisait. Tandis que les jeunes repartaient vers le cercle magique lié à Godric's Hollow et disparaissaient les uns après les autres, et qu'Hermione parlait à Maugrey qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, Harry et Drago rassemblèrent leur énergie.

- Oui, allez-y, c'est bon, on a les choses en main, c'est bientôt terminé, disait Maugrey à la jeune fille. Vous n'auriez pas dû être là au départ de toute manière. Allez, fichez le camp !

Harry et Drago se regardèrent avec intensité. Ils savaient exactement quel Mangemort suscitait l'Attraction désormais et se préparaient à apparaître derrière lui et à l'attraper sans croiser son regard.

"_Tu es prêt ?_"

"_Et si on partait juste ?_" suggéra Drago innocemment.

"_Non. Ca n'éloignerait pas le problème bien longtemps._"

Drago soupira.

"_De tous les Mangemorts, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui…_"

"_Justement, je pense. Justement, lui plus que n'importe quel autre._"

Drago soupira plus fort avant de se résoudre avec détermination.

"_Allez, allons kidnapper mon père !_"

Harry et Drago se prirent la main et transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent juste derrière Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme sursauta. Mais avait qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, une main vint sur ses yeux, un bras entoura son torse et ses bras à lui, et un autre sécurisa la prise.

.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui un court instant avant de se sentir aspiré, et transporté dans un autre lieu.

Lucius Malefoy ne savait pas où il avait été emmené. A peine ses ravisseurs et lui furent-ils arrivés, la main sur ses yeux fut remplacée par un bandeau sombre qui l'empêcha de regarder autour de lui, et des liens entourèrent ses bras et attachèrent ses poignets dans son dos. On le mit de force à genoux. Il chercha à se libérer mais les cordes étaient bien fixées.

Les voix autour de lui se mirent à parler à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Il y a une cave, répondit une voix masculine qui semblait s'exprimer difficilement. Un sous-sol, descendez-le, j'arrive. On y accède par le jardin, derrière, il y a deux portes au sol.

Malefoy avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Le ton autoritaire lui fit retrouver qu'il s'agissait de Potter. La fille qui avait parlé avant devait être Granger, sûrement.

On l'attrapa, le releva, et le fit se diriger sans délicatesse. Après être sortis à l'extérieur, et après avoir descendu des marches, on le fit s'assoir contre un mur froid, et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Il dut attendre un moment dans le silence avant d'entendre des gens entrer à nouveau.

- Mr Lucius Malefoy, prononça Potter, qu'il reconnaissait maintenant. Vous êtes prisonnier de l'Armée du Phénix, et je suis Harry Potter. La façon dont vous serez traité ne dépend que de vous.

Malefoy garda le silence, attendant d'en entendre plus. Potter avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix et lui-même ressentait un malaise étrange.

- Vous allez avoir un Choix, un choix important à faire, essentiel. Vous allez pouvoir choisir entre Voldemort et nous. Si vous nous choisissez, nous garantissons votre sécurité et celle de votre famille si elle accepte un contrat garantissant son silence à notre égard, pour notre sécurité, bien sûr. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous rejoindrais ? Pourquoi me demander cela, quel intérêt pour vous ? demanda Malefoy avec verve.

- Parce que vous avez été désigné, répondit Harry. Je vais vous laisser une journée pour réfléchir. Lorsque je reviendrai, il vous faudra choisir. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique. Si vous acceptez, vous serez lié à moi, à nous tous, et vous ne pourrez pas nous trahir, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais vous ne risquerez rien avec nous, et nous pourrons vous protéger de Voldemort.

- Je refuse d'être lié à un gamin stupide qui ne peut que perdre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! répliqua Malefoy en se redressant avec orgueil.

Il entendit Harry soupirer.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou si vous avez des questions, appelez, on vous entendra.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et écouta les pas s'éloigner et la porte être refermée.

.

Les jeunes sorciers se rassemblèrent dans la salle de la Maison prévue pour leurs réunions. Harry et les quelques-uns qui avaient été voir Malefoy avec lui arrivèrent bientôt, et ils remarquèrent tous intérieurement à quel point Harry était affecté par sa résistance à l'Attraction.

Drago avait retrouvé son visage, comme les autres qui avaient pris du Polynectar, mais les regards lancés vers lui étaient bien incapables de déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Son esprit était fermé et son regard, dur.

- Bon, nous avons Lucius Malefoy enfermé au sous-sol… exposa Hermione, parce qu'il a suscité l'Attraction. Harry lui a laissé jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir en lui expliquant qu'il aurait un choix d'allégeance à faire. Mais pour l'instant, il semble refuser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il refuse lorsque tu lui proposeras le Choix ? demanda Blaise.

- Normalement rien de spécial, répondit Harry. C'est un Choix véritable, un vrai, où l'on peut choisir sans avoir peur des conséquences.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera de lui ? posa Fred. On le gardera prisonnier ici ?

- Oui, j'imagine, répondit Drago. Du moment qu'il ne voit rien ni n'entend quoi que ce soit qui nous mette en danger, on pourra le garder simplement enfermé au sous-sol sans trop s'en soucier. Par contre, s'il apprend quelque chose d'important, il faudra en rediscuter je pense…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée Drago, intervint alors Ginny, mais j'espère qu'il refusera. Et s'il accepte, je ne lui ouvrirai jamais mon esprit.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille au visage fermé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends tout à fait… répondit alors Drago en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser accès au mien non plus !

Harry grimaça.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il découvre notre relation, ajouta-t-il en parlant de Drago et lui, alors l'idée qu'il puisse voir ce qu'on ressent ou entendre ce qu'on peut se dire…

Tout le monde réagit avec embarras et dégoût en réalisant à leur tour ce que ça signifierait d'avoir Lucius Malefoy parmi eux mentalement.

- Mais on ne pourra pas le rejeter s'il accepte... rappela Hermione bien qu'elle soit d'accord avec eux.

- Non, soupira Harry.

Il était frustré de sentir que l'Attraction lui faisait ressentir autre chose que ce qu'il éprouvait de lui-même, et un peu soulagé de ne pas voir son individualité complètement engloutie par le Pouvoir d'Amour.

"_En même temps, ça permettrait de ne plus lui mentir, de ne plus se cacher…_" fit remarquer Harry uniquement à Drago.

"_Non_" répliqua clairement le jeune homme, rejetant complètement l'idée d'avoir son père constamment dans sa tête.

Harry préféra ne pas insister et aborda un autre sujet pour détourner la conversation.

- Juste pour vous rapporter un incident, Drago et moi avons été surpris en train de parler avec Cassiopeia par l'un des Serpentards partisans de Voldemort. Drago lui a jeté un Oubliettes donc on ne risque plus rien, mais je voudrais rappeler à tout le monde de toujours être très prudent et de bien vérifier que personne ne vous entend ou ne vous espionne quand vous parlez de sujets secrets.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Harry, on a pu entendre ce que Voldemort te demandait quand tu es allé le voir, intervint Hermione. Est-ce que ça va aller demain ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais m'en débrouiller. Et avec un peu de chance je pourrai aider mon père et empêcher que Voldemort ne s'acharne trop sur lui. Et je devrais pouvoir aider la mère de Drago aussi. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort va prendre la disparition de Malefoy comme une trahison ou comme un véritablement enlèvement, et elle ne mérite pas de payer pour nos actes.

Drago ne dit rien mais Harry sentit qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Il détestait son père mais sa mère n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de l'aimer et d'essayer de le protéger, et il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre à elle aussi.

- J'aurai sûrement une chance de m'occuper de Rodolphus Lestrange, Voldemort sait que je le hais, il me le laissera. J'essaierai également d'en savoir plus sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle doit toujours être inconsciente puisque Voldemort est toujours ignorant de la vérité, mais je ne sais pas si on peut continuer de laisser le risque qu'elle se réveille et lui dévoile tout…

Il avait réfléchi à voix haute, mais se rendit compte de ce qu'il insinuait en voyant les visages soucieux fixés sur lui.

- Je ne vais pas juste la tuer ! se récria-t-il. Je pensais à lui faire oublier, c'est tout !

Personne ne semblait vraiment rassuré. Harry prit un air innocent qui lui attira des regards vraiment inquiets.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu sur le Terrier, qu'ils espéraient s'être bien terminée, ce qui était en bonne voie lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer dormir au château pour être en cours à l'heure lorsque la matinée arriverait.

.

Ils passèrent la journée à éviter le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue, qui avaient une furieuse envie de leur faire passer le goût de recommencer. Harry et Drago se cachèrent plus particulièrement du professeur de potions qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup être désobéi de la sorte par son fils et son filleul.

Le soir venu, les deux garçons allèrent au Manoir Malefoy en début de soirée, espérant que Voldemort ne les retiendrait pas trop longtemps.

Lucius Malefoy était toujours enfermé dans le sous-sol de Godric's Hollow, et bien que la distance permette à Harry de garder le contrôle de lui-même, l'Attraction était toujours bien présente et ne cessait de se manifester par vagues, comme un rappel incessant.

Lorsque Rogue les vit entrer, il leur jeta un regard noir et très en colère. Il n'avait pas su qu'ils devaient venir et il était déjà passablement énervé de ne pas avoir pu leur parler dans la journée à propos de la nuit passée.

Harry se sentit mal et baissa les yeux devant lui, une désagréable sensation dans le ventre. Drago aperçut sa mère un peu plus loin, et elle lui jeta un regard étrange. Il comprit qu'elle savait que Lucius Malefoy avait été enlevé par le camp ennemi.

Voldemort les vit à peine entrer. Il semblait dans une rage plus forte encore que la veille et lorsqu'il s'adressa enfin à eux, ce fut brutalement.

- Prince, Malefoy ! Venez là ! Tous les autres, alignez-vous ! Le premier qui cherchera à fermer son esprit ou à cacher quelque chose, je le considérerai comme un traître et le ferait hurler avant de le tuer, c'est bien clair ?!

Harry et Drago se dépêchèrent de s'approcher du mage noir, n'ayant aucune envie de diriger sa colère contre eux.

- Rookwood, viens là. Tous les deux, dit Voldemort aux deux jeunes sorciers, observez comment je fouille son esprit, je veux que vous sachiez faire cela.

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent prudemment la volonté de Voldemort qui se tendait vers l'esprit du Mangemort.

Ils le virent foncer et traverser violemment les pensées de l'homme qui se mit à gémir de douleur. Ils le virent explorer sans répit et sonder sans pitié les moindres pensées et souvenirs. Quand il se retira enfin, Rookwood tomba sur le sol, épuisé.

Voldemort se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Prince, essaie sur Lestrange.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Une lueur de victoire évidente passa dans ses yeux. Rodolphus la vit et carra la mâchoire. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Pénètre son esprit et regarde partout. Fouille les moindres recoins. Cherche des traces de trahison et de complots.

- Maître… commença Lestrange avec un air offensé. Jamais je ne…

- Tais-toi.

L'ordre de Voldemort claqua et le Mangemort frissonna.

- Dépêche-toi Prince, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Harry inspira et se concentra. Drago était avec lui mentalement, caché par le Lien, mais capable ainsi de surveiller l'esprit de Voldemort. Il fallait être capable de réagir si le mage noir décidait soudain de fouiller le sien.

Harry entra d'abord avec hésitation dans l'esprit de Lestrange, qui ricana en le voyant peu assuré. Cela l'énerva, et il pénétra plus décidé au milieu de ses pensées.

Ne prenant pas particulièrement de précautions, il fouilla et observa les souvenirs du Mangemort. Il vit qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie trop déplaisante, élevé par des sang-purs, éduqué pour mépriser ceux qui n'étaient pas comme sa famille, mariant Bellatrix Black par intérêt au départ avant de découvrir qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

Harry grimaça en apercevant soudain des souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient véritablement pas envie de voir et les évita, mais Voldemort ne se priva pas d'aller les regarder pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait de trace de complot dans aucune de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'Harry tomba sur les souvenirs meurtriers, sadiques, douloureux pour lui, il dut mettre tous ses efforts pour ne pas fuir.

Harry ressortit enfin de l'esprit de Lestrange. Il avait une désagréable envie de vomir mais il tourna vers Voldemort un regard neutre et froid.

- Bien, jeune Prince, le félicita le mage noir. Il y a encore un peu de travail mais c'est très prometteur. Malefoy, tu vas essayer sur… tiens, le père de ton ami… Zabini approche !

Harry resta discrètement avec Drago comme celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui et suivit avec son compagnon les souvenirs du père de Blaise.

Ils n'avaient rien de spécial, il avait quelque fois participé à des attaques mais il était principalement peureux et avait tendance à éviter les situations dangereuses. Du côté de son enfance ou de sa vie de famille, il n'y avait rien de choquant non plus, et Blaise tenait de sa mère plutôt que de lui.

Voldemort paraissait satisfait de ce que Drago avait fait, et passa simplement vérifier derrière lui. Il semblait légèrement moins énervé qu'à leur arrivée lorsqu'il leur parla.

- C'est bien, tous les deux, dit-il aux deux jeunes gens. Vous allez me faire gagner du temps. Jeune Malefoy, fouille les Mangemorts du fond, jeune Prince, ceux de ce côté, et je me charge de ceux-là. Si vous manquez quelque chose et que ça se retourne contre moi, je vous en tiendrai responsable, suis-je clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent ses instructions sans broncher. Ils avaient une chance inouïe qu'il ne cherche pas dans leurs esprits et ils n'allaient pas lui en donner des raisons. Ils eurent à voir quelques souvenirs qui les dégoûtèrent et eurent du mal à terminer, mais tinrent bon.

Harry fut celui qui se retrouva face à Severus. Son père le regardait sévèrement et Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller voir dans son esprit. Et il ne le voulait pas, ça ne semblait pas correct.

Il se sentait mal de lui avoir ouvertement désobéi. Comme si l'avoir contré voulait dire qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son père, puisqu'il ne l'avant pas écouté. Surtout étant donné que ses consignes avaient été fondées.

Finalement, ce fut Severus qui entra légèrement dans l'esprit d'Harry, juste assez pour que leurs pensées en surface puissent être mutuellement entendues, et qu'ils puissent se parler.

"_Je suis désolé_" s'excusa immédiatement Harry lorsqu'il sentit que son père pouvait l'entendre. "_Je sais que tu m'avais dit de rester à l'école. Mais… je…_"

"_Je suis content de voir que tu as compris les raisons de ma colère envers toi, et que tu n'aies pas cherché à entrer dans mon esprit._"

Harry fut soulagé.

"_A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu… Pas si tu m'en avais empêché._"

"_On parlera une fois rentrés._"

Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête et rompit le contact. Voldemort termina peut après lui et Drago les rejoignit rapidement.

- Rien à signaler ? Aucune pensée de rébellion ? demanda le mage noir.

- Non, rien, répondit Harry. Soit ils ont trop peur, soit ils vous suivent volontairement, mais aucun de pense à vous trahir.

- Je n'ai rien vu non plus, ajouta Drago.

- Bien. Mangemorts, partez maintenant. Severus, Rodolphus, et Narcissa, restez. Drago, Darren, venez par là également.

Ils sentirent que le danger était passé. Il les appelait tous par leurs prénoms, et d'une façon assez neutre : il n'avait rien contre eux, ni ne cherchait à les piéger. Ils étaient saufs pour l'instant.

- Severus, vérifie leurs esprits rapidement et je vérifierai quand même le tien ensuite. Je ne m'attends pas à trouver quoi que ce soit mais je ne prendrai pas de risque. Je ne pensais pas que Dolohov me trahirait non plus…

A cet instant, Drago, Harry, et Severus bénirent tous leurs ancêtres, les Fondateurs, Merlin et les puissances ancestrales. Severus savait comment tromper le mage noir même lorsqu'il fouillait dans sa tête, et Drago et Harry savaient qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas pu faire de même.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort conjura des parchemins et une table. Drago et Harry reconnurent, parmi les papiers, celui qu'ils avaient découvert la semaine passée dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy.

Quand ils furent tous rassemblés autour, Voldemort parla.

- Narcissa, ton mari a été enlevé par les fidèles de Potter.

- Pas par l'Ordre ? demanda Rodolphus avec surprise.

- Non, plusieurs témoins ont confirmé qu'il avait été attrapé par Potter et un autre gamin qui ont transplané ensuite avec lui.

- C'est ce que j'ai aperçu également, intervint Harry, sentant qu'il valait mieux se donner quelques actions dans cette histoire. Je les ai entendu réapparaître non loin du domaine et j'ai essayé de les suivre, pensant qu'ils allaient continuer à pied, mais ils ont avancé jusqu'à un endroit précis, et ont disparu différemment. Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre leur trace à partir de là.

Voldemort se mit à réfléchir en silence sur ce qu'Harry venait de lui apprendre. Drago approuva mentalement l'intervention, trouvant que c'était une très bonne idée d'en dévoiler un peu pour maintenir l'illusion.

- Il est probable qu'ils essaient de le faire parler, de lui extirper des informations, murmura Voldemort.

- Ils n'en seront pas capables, ce sont des enfants, et l'Ordre n'est pas au courant de cet enlèvement, ils n'ont rien vu, précisa Severus.

- Peut-être la plupart ne parviendraient pas à faire ce qu'il faut, continua lentement Voldemort toujours dans ses pensées. Mais… je pense que Potter est moins innocent et pur qu'il n'essaie de le faire croire…

Harry mit tout en œuvre pour ne pas réagir à cette observation du mage noir.

- Seigneur, je sais que mon époux vous a déçu par le passé, et que vous ne le tenez plus en haute estime, intervint Narcissa. Puis-je vous demander si vous estimez valable de chercher à le sauver, ou si je dois m'en sortir seule si je veux le revoir ?

- Non, Narcissa, tu ne seras pas seule, car j'ai bien l'intention de le récupérer. Je ferai payer Potter et ses petits amis d'avoir pris l'un des miens…

Ces propos surprirent un peu mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y attarder.

- Dolohov n'est plus parmi nous, Bellatrix est toujours inconsciente, et Lucius est retenu prisonnier. Narcissa, je t'inclus aujourd'hui parce que je considère que tu le mérites et parce que j'ai besoin de nouveaux fidèles proches de mes plans.

- Merci, maître, c'est un grand honneur. J'espère en être à la hauteur, le remercia la sorcière en inclinant la tête devant lui.

Drago fut tout de même soulagé d'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas dans sa voix la même dévotion écœurante que certains.

- Vous allez être mis au courant d'un plan dont seules trois personnes étaient au courant. Deux ne sont plus avec nous aujourd'hui, Severus et Narcissa, vous prenez leur place. Jeunes gens, je vous ajoute au projet en espérant que vous vous montrerez utiles.

Et Voldemort ouvrit les parchemins et dévoila ses plans contre Godric's Hollow.

- Voici un lieu qui était en ma possession. Potter et ses gens l'ont récupéré et je le veux à nouveau. Je devine qu'ils y ont installé une base, un quartier général. Potter est sentimental, c'est là qu'il m'a vaincu la première fois et où ses parents sont morts, il aura voulu donner un sens à cet endroit à nouveau, une valeur, de résistance contre moi.

Harry fut vexé d'avoir été deviné aussi facilement mais ne dit rien, bien sûr.

- L'attaque devait être extrêmement surprise mais Dolohov en aura parlé à Ombrage et peut-être l'Ordre et Potter en auront entendu parler aussi. Nous allons donc faire diversion ailleurs et attaquer l'endroit bien plus tard que prévu pour laisser croire que nous avons abandonné l'idée pour le moment, afin de retrouver l'effet de surprise.

Voldemort sortit de nouveaux parchemins.

- Les diversions en question seront ces différents points, aux quatre coins du pays. Nous devons rappeler au monde sorcier qu'il doit avoir peur. Nous enverrons les Mangemorts sur ces quartiers, villes, et villages les uns après les autres et répandront la peur à nouveau.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, jeune Prince ? remarqua le mage noir.

- Cela fait parcourir l'ensemble de la Grande Bretagne. Vous ne voulez pas juste attaquer, vous voulez en profiter pour chercher quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Bien, jeune Prince, très bien. En effet. Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus pour le moment. Ce que vous pouvez avoir en tête, c'est que nous chercherons aussi à traquer Ombrage par la même occasion. Je veux la retrouver et la détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Voldemort se tourna vers la mère de Drago.

- Narcissa, tu sais te faire discrète, mais tu es intelligente et observatrice. Je te charge de monter une équipe chargée de retrouver des pistes. Fouillez la demeure de Dolohov, interrogez ceux à qui il aurait pu se confier, trouvez là où il allait, à qui il parlait. Je veux démanteler l'armée d'Ombrage et l'empêcher de se mettre à nouveau sur mon chemin.

- Bien maître, accepta-t-elle.

- Rodolphus, tu seras chargé de mettre en place l'organisation de ces attaques. Je veux que ça ait l'air d'être désordonné, au hasard, sous le coup de mes pulsions destructrices, pour que personne ne pense que cela ait un but. Mais je veux une organisation, nous en parlerons tous les deux plus tard, mais tu peux commencer d'y réfléchir à partir de ces documents. Tu ne peux parler à personne de cela sans mon autorisation.

- Très bien, seigneur.

- Severus, je veux que tu prennes plus de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard. Je veux atteindre le château de l'intérieur et je veux que tu prennes la place de Dumbledore à sa tête, mais je ne veux pas attaquer immédiatement, alors tu œuvreras comme tu sais le faire, avec discrétion et manipulation. Arrange-toi pour devenir directeur le plus rapidement possible. Je veux le contrôle de l'école.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Jeune Malefoy, jeune Prince, vous allez reprendre votre influence dans les couloirs. Vous avez tout un groupe d'élèves à vos ordres : lancez-les menacer les fidèles de Potter, lancez-les prendre le pouvoir au sein de Poudlard. Et je veux que vous ayez un informateur. Trouvez quelqu'un qui vous dévoilera ce qu'il faut, ou quelqu'un qui pourra espionner pour vous. Je veux des entrées dans l'organisation de Potter, ce gamin m'a assez défié.  
Harry et Drago acquiescèrent sans poser de question.

- Puis-je me permettre une question ? demanda Harry, curieux de quelque chose.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore pris Poudlard ? Je veux dire… Dumbledore est mort, et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était si difficile d'entrer…

- Plusieurs raisons, jeune Prince, répondit Voldemort calmement. Il y a encore des enchantements qui m'empêchent de pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Severus est la seule personne avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui puisse aller et venir.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Pour défaire l'enchantement, il faut être légalement directeur de l'école, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que Severus y parvienne de l'intérieur, continua Voldemort. L'enchantement n'est pas indestructible, mais le défaire demande de l'énergie, du pouvoir, et du temps, et mon armée n'est pas encore prête à attaquer l'école de front.

- Et il y a tous les élèves et professeurs qui chercheront à se défendre… remarqua Harry à voix haute.

- Tout à fait. Il faut les affaiblir d'abord.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, allez. Vous avez de quoi occuper votre temps.

Tous saluèrent respectueusement le mage noir, et s'en allèrent.

.

Severus demanda à Harry et Drago de le rejoindre au Manoir Prince, et passa la demi-heure suivante à leur crier copieusement dessus pour leurs inconsciences et leur insubordination. Ils s'excusèrent platement, réellement désolés, de lui avoir désobéi et d'avoir été une source d'inquiétude pour lui.

- Promettez-moi, réellement cette fois, que vous ne ferez plus rien de ce genre, leur dit-il finalement d'une voix plus lasse qu'autoritaire.

- C'est promis… dit Drago à voix basse.

- Promis… murmura Harry. Papa, je suis vraiment désolé.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir.

- Bon, qu'avez-vous fait de Lucius ? changea-t-il de sujet.

- Il est enfermé à Godric's Hollow, répondit Harry. Au sous-sol.

- Pourquoi, pour quelle raison, par Merlin, l'avez-vous fait prisonnier ?! Et pourquoi le gardez-vous au lieu de le remettre à l'Ordre ?! Vous avez de la chance que je n'aie rien dit à Maugrey ou à Kingsley ! Mais j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison.

- Oui, on en a une, répondit Harry avec un air plus grave et sérieux.

- Il a réveillé l'Attraction, dévoila Drago très sérieusement lui aussi.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et ne se mette à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- C'est impossible… murmura-t-il. Ca ne devrait pas être possible…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- A-t-il eu le Choix déjà ?

- Non, on lui a plus ou moins expliqué qu'il en aurait un, et ce que ça impliquait, et on lui a dit qu'on protégerait sa famille s'il acceptait. Et on lui a laissé jusqu'à ce soir. Il va falloir y aller d'ailleurs, il commence à être tard.

- Attendez, attendez une seconde, je dois réfléchir…

Ils le virent se mettre à faire les cent pas.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas possible ? redemanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il est un adulte ! répondit Severus sans cesser de penser avec intensité à ce qu'il se passait.

- Pardon ? réagit Drago.

Severus s'arrêta et les regarda.

- Tous les Amari ne sont que des jeunes gens, les rares majeurs que vous avez avec vous sont encore des élèves, vous n'avez aucun véritable adulte avec vous, et ce n'est pas un hasard !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite et reprit ses allées et venues dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi mon père a-t-il provoqué une réaction alors ? s'interrogea Drago à voix haute.

Harry proposa une réponse :

- Serait-il possible que ce soit justement parce qu'il est ton père… ?

- Comment ça ?!

- Vous partagez le même sang, la même source de magie, non ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a vu en cours récemment ? Et nous partageons un Lien si puissant, si fusionnel, peut-être cela a-t-il déclenché quelque chose sur lui aussi, par assimilation ?

Drago réalisa ce qu'Harry disait.

- Ce serait tout à fait possible…murmura-t-il en réfléchissant aussi sur la question.

Severus marmonna quelques mots qui semblaient sceptiques mais qui admettaient l'idée comme possible explication.

- Ou alors le Pouvoir d'Amour a décidé de tricher… murmura Severus, le regard perdu au loin.

Drago voulut l'interroger sur ce dernier propos mais Harry prit la parole avant lui.

- Mais pourquoi sommes-nous seulement des jeunes, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'adultes parmi nous ? revint Harry sur cette préoccupation.

- Parce que vous êtes encore innocents ! répondit Severus avec force. La Magie des Ténèbres ne peut pas vous atteindre réellement, profondément, elle ne peut vous corrompre et vous avoir entièrement pour elle. Vous êtes choisis par le Pouvoir d'Amour. D'Amour ! Parce que vous êtes encore capable d'éprouver des amours pures ! Pas des fascinations corrompues pour le pouvoir ou…

Il continua de parler en s'agitant.

- Et vous avez encore cette énergie qu'on a lorsqu'on a la vie devant soi, vous espérez, vous ressentez avec force toutes vos émotions, vous avez des sentiments puissants, tout cela que l'on perd lorsque l'amertume nous prend avec les années qui passent. Vous aimez et vous êtes aimé, si l'on vous hait, c'est futile, si vous haïssez, ce n'est pas une haine véritable. Vous… vous êtes capables de passions hautes et nobles et pures parce que vous êtes encore des enfants ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Harry regarda son père. Le cœur serré, il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Severus eut d'abord un moment de surprise, et puis, il se laissa aller, et rendit l'étreinte de son fils.

- Les Amari sont aussi Ceux-qui-sont-aimés, par moi, murmura Harry. Et pour moi tu en es un, et bien plus encore que bon nombre de ceux avec qui je partage un Lien magique. Parce qu'eux, ils ont été choisis par le Pouvoir d'Amour, alors que pour toi, ça vient de moi, directement de moi et de mon cœur.

Severus serra son fils dans ses bras.

.

Presque tous les jeunes sorciers décidèrent de venir à Godric's Hollow tard ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre les nouvelles depuis Poudlard, et personne ne savait ce que Lucius Malefoy allait décider.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Parce Qu'Il Est Ton Père_****] : **

Le titre est une référence directe aux propos échangés par Severus, Harry, et Drago à propos de Lucius Malefoy. C'est parce que Lucius Malefoy est le père de Drago que quelque chose se passe. Et puis le titre évoque un peu Severus, en tant que père d'Harry.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Oui, Harry et Cassiopeia arrivent à échapper à Voldemort. Ce n'est pas encore le moment que tout soit révélé. De plus Harry est puissant malgré tout, même face à la force de Voldemort. Et je n'ai pas basé leur échappée seulement sur son pouvoir, mais sur le pouvoir combiné, donc amplifié, du Prince et du Compagnon.

Nous avons là une première raison, sur pourquoi certains suivent Ombrage, et quelle légitimité elle s'accorde : elle se déclare descendante de la grande sorcière Morgane (légendes Arthuriennes). Qu'elle le soit vraiment ou non reste encore à démontrer, mais c'est ce qu'elle affirme pour justifier sa prise de pouvoir, en plus de ses convictions. Et c'est pourquoi un Mangemort a risqué de trahir Voldemort pour elle.

Alors, Lucius Malefoy. Je trouvais cela intéressant que le Pouvoir d'Amour puisse s'étendre, mais pas sans raison, et ne le puisse que dans un certain cas : Harry est tellement lié à Drago que de se retrouver face à une personne de même sang, son propre père, déclenche l'Attraction.

Il y a là à la fois un jeu du Pouvoir d'Amour qui tente de récupérer des adversaires, et aussi une part d'aléatoire : on peut se dire que peut-être le Pouvoir d'Amour n'a pas fait exprès, et que l'Attraction ne s'est déclenchée que pour les raisons exprimées plus tôt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela rend les choses moins déterminées, et donc plus intéressantes et complexes. On a aussi dans ce chapitre une explication, de pourquoi il n'y a que des enfants parmi les Amari : cf. paroles de Severus sur leur innocence.

Et dans la scène chez Voldemort à la fin, les choses semblent peut-être un peu trop faciles à nouveau pour Harry et Drago, mais il faut plutôt voir cela comme une chance inouïe accordée gracieusement par l'auteur pour éviter des complications qu'elle réserve pour plus tard ! Haha !

Dernière remarque : à nouveau une référence directe au livre : l'attaque du Terrier par les flammes.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Lucius Malefoy va-t-il accepter le Choix ou refusera-t-il ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ensuite ?

Que va faire Ombrage ? Va-t-elle revenir ? Et quand et comment ?

.

**Remarques références :**

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : Terrier attaqué par les Mangemorts

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_C'Est Ainsi_], Lucius acceptera ou refusera le Choix, et sa situation dépendra de sa décision. Les jeunes sorciers pourront ensuite profiter d'une atmosphère plus calme, dans l'attente de leurs examens de fin d'année…


	52. Chapter 51 - C'Est Ainsi

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Cassiopeia et Harry réussissent à échapper à Voldemort, grâce au Lien entre Harry et Drago. Les deux garçons se font sévèrement réprimander pour les risques encourus. Voldemort, furieux d'avoir perdu Ombrage et de savoir qu'un traitre est dans ses rangs, attaque le Terrier. Les jeunes de l'Armée du Phénix rejoignent l'Ordre et les Aurors sur place pour aider.

Harry est appelé auprès de Voldemort, et il y va. Le mage noir indique à Darren de surveiller ses Mangemorts sur le terrain, et de revenir le lendemain avec Drago et Severus. Lorsqu'Harry retourne au Terrier, l'Attraction se déclenche. Une seule explication : il s'agit d'un Mangemort.

Et il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Harry et Drago font repartir leurs amis, et kidnappent Malefoy. Ils l'enferment à la Maison en lui expliquant ce qui peut se passer pour lui, et lui laissent une journée pour réfléchir. Harry résiste à l'Attraction comme il peut.

Severus ne comprend pas pourquoi l'Attraction s'est déclenchée sur un adulte, et un ennemi qui plus est. Drago et Harry semblent deviner que peut-être, c'est parce que Lucius Malefoy est le père de Drago, et que Drago est trop lié à Harry pour que le Pouvoir d'Amour n'ait associé les empreintes magiques.

Severus explique alors que s'il n'y a que des jeunes sorciers parmi les Amari, c'est parce qu'ils sont encore innocents.

Tous les trois vont au Manoir Malefoy auprès de Voldemort, qui leur ordonne de fouiller les esprits de tous les Mangemorts. Ne doutant pas un instant d'eux, il demande simplement à Severus de vérifier pour la forme dans l'esprit de Darren et de Drago, et vérifie lui-même uniquement l'esprit de Severus.

Pour remplacer Bellatrix toujours inconsciente, Lucius Malefoy maintenant prisonnier, et Dolohov torturé et bientôt tué, aux commandes de ses Mangemorts après lui, Voldemort appelle Rodolphus Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy, qui s'est récemment montrée plus volontaire et a rappelé qu'elle avait la force des Blacks.

Harry et Drago retournent avec les Amari à la Maison pour offrir le Choix à Lucius Malefoy.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi soir 13 mai au lundi matin 3 juin

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 51 – C'est Ainsi**

.

Lucius Malefoy entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas avancer vers lui. Le soulagement le prit. Quelque était sa décision, l'attente allait se terminer.

Il n'allait plus ressentir cette sensation désagréable à l'intérieur, et des mesures pour la durée allaient être prises. Il se sentait tout engourdi, assis dans la même position depuis la veille, attaché et retenu contre le mur, et désespérait de ne rien voir depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Quand Potter entra, il comprit que la sensation désagréable était une sorte d'étirement qui venait enfin de se réduire. Comme si déjà un lien avait été tissé entre lui et le garçon, que la distance rendait difficilement supportable, et fragile, mais sans pour autant pouvoir être brisé.

Il savait ce qu'il allait dire, il savait ce qu'il allait choisir.

- Lucius Malefoy.

Il reconnut la voix de Potter.

- Avez-vous pris une décision ?

- Oui, répondit Lucius en se redressant fièrement.

- Je vais enlever le bandeau, et vous allez me regarder. Vous ressentirez le Choix, vous pourrez décider dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et cela sera définitif. Il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière, alors soyez sûr de vous.

Malefoy ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"_Qu'on en finisse_" pensa-t-il avec impatience.

Deux mains vinrent à l'arrière de sa tête défaire le nœud qui maintenait le tissu devant ses yeux. Il se sentit tout étrange lorsqu'elles effleurèrent sa joue en ôtant le bandeau. La luminosité, pourtant faible dans cette cave mal éclairée, l'éblouit.

Et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard vert puissant d'Harry Potter.

.

Aussitôt, il sentit une vague de magie l'envahir, le traverser. Le suffoquer.

Il prit peur. Un pouvoir d'une force qu'il n'avait pas imaginée s'imposa à lui, et il chercha à lui échapper. Il ressentit une force animée par l'amour, un pouvoir motivé par le partage et la présence d'autrui.

La panique monta. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait fuir, qu'il allait être englouti, que jamais il ne pourrait refuser, qu'il...

.

Et tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, la magie se retira. Comme à regret. Lucius ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

.

Harry se sentit poussé violemment en arrière, et recula en titubant, la respiration accélérée, la poitrine douloureuse, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Il chercha le mur, quelque chose de solide, et s'y agrippa. Hermione réagit la première et couvrit à nouveau les yeux de Lucius Malefoy qui se débattit en se mettant à l'insulter. L'homme était lui aussi secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer et cherchait à reprendre ses esprits.

A peine son regard fut-il bloqué que Drago accourut et s'agenouilla près d'Harry qui avait glissé sur le sol, une main crispée au-dessus de son cœur.

"_Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, c'est mieux ainsi, c'est mieux, ce n'est pas grave_" se mit à répéter Drago en sentant la détresse d'Harry provoquée par le Pouvoir d'Amour rejeté.

Ron l'aida à redresser Harry et tous les jeunes présents dans la pièce sortirent et rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de réunion.

- Ce n'est pas une grande surprise, lança Ginny avec aigreur. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait accepté, je n'y croyais pas une seconde !

- Ta gueule Weasley ! cracha Drago en réaction à la violence de son ton.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Malefoy ! répliqua Ginny énervée.

- Ca suffit, tous les deux ! intervint Ron. Quoi qu'on ait cru ou voulu, il a refusé, et c'est fait, point. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer bêtement. Et Harry a été affecté en plus alors pas de jugements hâtifs !

Ginny croisa les bras mais ne répondit rien. Neville vint vers elle et essaya de l'aider à se détendre.

Les jeunes sorciers laissèrent quelques minutes à Harry pour se reprendre.

- Comment tu te sens ? murmura Drago à Harry en essayant de l'apaiser.

- Ca va aller, ça va passer, répondit Harry à voix basse. J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été transpercé de milliers de lames et que quelque chose m'a écrasé à l'intérieur, essaya-t-il d'exprimer.

Drago sourit faiblement. Il ressentait avec lui, il voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est mieux ainsi… répéta-t-il à nouveau.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est toi que tu essaies de convaincre, murmura Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Harry lui prit la main.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, et nous devons composer avec désormais.

.

Harry inspira profondément et se leva en ne pouvant réprimer une grimace de douleur à son mouvement.

- Nous allons aménager le sous-sol pour que Lucius Malefoy y reste enfermé sans être attaché et aveuglé comme il l'est, sans pour autant que cela nous fasse prendre de risques. Nous allons le garder pour l'instant, et il faudra réfléchir à ce que nous ferons. Tant que nous l'avons, nous pourrons l'échanger si l'un de nous a un problème un jour, ou si nous voulons quelque chose de Voldemort. On verra.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête. Théodore se leva.

- Je veux bien m'occuper de la cave, je pense savoir comment installer une cellule et une bonne sécurité.

- Je t'aiderai, se proposa alors Tracey.

Angelina, Julia, et Charles proposèrent également leur aide, et Harry les remercia.

- Est-ce que quelques-uns d'entre vous voudraient bien aussi m'assister pour ajouter un paramètre aux protections générales de la Maison ? demanda-t-il. Je veux que quiconque n'ayant pas enregistré son empreinte magique, ne puisse pas repartir, sans avoir été explicitement autorisé ou sans être emmené volontairement par l'un d'entre nous.

- Pour que même si Lucius Malefoy se libère, il ne puisse quitter le terrain ? précisa Hermione.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Harry.

Hermione, Ernie, Fred, et Georges se proposèrent.

- Repose-toi Harry, lui dit Hermione gentiment, si on a besoin de te demander quelque chose, on viendra te voir, d'accord ?

- Très bien, accepta Harry sans argumenter, ce qui montrait qu'il avait bien besoin de plus se reprendre. Une dernière chose, attendez.

Les jeunes avaient commencé à bouger et parler. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui à sa demande.

- Laissons-nous Lucius Malefoy connaître nos identités, voir nos visages, nous reconnaître ? Et tout le monde, ou sauf ceux que cela pourrait compromettre ?

Ils discutèrent tous un peu sur la question pour réfléchir.

- Moi je m'en fiche, lança Daphné. Vous-savez-qui ne s'intéresse ni à moi ni à ma famille, je me fiche de savoir que si Malefoy sortait un jour de là, il pourrait donner mon nom.

La plupart réagirent comme elle, ou disant qu'ils étaient déjà connus, ou que leurs familles se battaient déjà, ou étaient déjà protégées. Restait le cas de Théodore, Blaise, et Drago.

- Je te dirais bien que ça m'est égal, commença Blaise, mais s'il s'échappe, cela détruirait notre couverture. Et s'il s'échappe et que nous sommes devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne serait-ce pas un trop grand risque ?

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, ajouta Théodore. Si nous n'avions pas de rôle à jouer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne m'en soucierais pas. Mais puisque nous lui faisons croire que nous sommes ses fidèles, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse risquer de se faire dévoiler un jour ou l'autre par surprise.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Alors fais attention si tu t'occupes de la cave, qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas à la voix, ou de ne pas lui rendre la vue tant que tu es à côté. Pareil pour toi Blaise, si tu as à descendre.

Théodore et Blaise acquiescèrent. Harry se tourna vers Drago.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oh, la question ne se pose pas ! réagit Drago. S'il me voit, il comprendra au moins que Darren Prince agit contre le Voldemort, et ça serait bien autant risqué que de découvrir qui tu étais vraiment. Et s'il nous voit ensembles, il le devinera rapidement. Alors non, il ne me verra pas tant qu'il sera ici.

"_Et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu…_" ajouta Drago juste pour Harry.

"_Il faudra qu'il le sache un jour. C'est ton père._"

"_Un jour. Mais pas encore._"

Harry n'insista pas.

- Bien, merci à tous. N'hésitez pas à rentrer au château si vous voulez.

- Harry attends, on a oublié quelque chose. Il faut laisser quelqu'un pour le surveiller, même avec toutes les protections, on ne peut pas le laisser seul ici ! intervint Neville.

Harry parut alors bien embêté, il n'y avait pas pensé un instant.

- On peut demander à Damian de choisir quelqu'un de confiance parmi les gens qui protègent Godric's Hollow, au moins pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on discute davantage, proposa Lisa.

- Bonne idée, merci ! réagit Harry avec soulagement. Bien, je lui envoie un message, et je resterai là jusqu'à demain matin pour qu'il ait le temps de prendre des mesures. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain !

Ils se saluèrent. Ceux qui avaient des choses à faire partir s'en occuper, et les autres traînèrent un peu dans la Maison avant de repartir à l'école. Il était tard et personne ne s'attarda longtemps.

Harry utilisa le système de communications qu'il avait avec Damian : un message dans une boîte magique, placée dans l'entrée, et qui envoyait ce qu'on plaçait à l'intérieur dans une autre boîte, installée chez le sorcier.

C'était un procédé développé par l'Ordre à la dernière guerre, lorsque les hiboux étaient tous interceptés, et les cheminées condamnées ou surveillées.

Drago et lui se retirèrent ensuite dans leur chambre de la Maison. Harry avait toujours une sensation un peu douloureuse à l'intérieur, résultat du rejet de Lucius Malefoy, et était assez tendu, alors Drago s'employa à le détendre tendrement par des caresses.

Il pouvait sentir une demande presque suppliante d'amour et d'affection émaner d'Harry, à travers le Lien des Amari, qui supportait mal d'avoir été repoussé.

Les Amari étaient Ceux-qui-étaient-aimés, lorsque l'Attraction se manifestait, c'était pour offrir l'amour de la puissance ancestrale, et l'offrir pleinement. Que quelqu'un ait pu refuser un tel cadeau était douloureux.

Et bien qu'Harry de lui-même préférait ne pas avoir Lucius Malefoy dans son esprit, le Princeps en lui, animé par le Pouvoir d'Amour, désespérait de ne pas avoir été accepté.

Drago ressentait tout cela et pour combler ce vide, donna à Harry toutes les marques de l'amour véritable qu'il lui portait. Ils firent l'amour doucement, cette nuit-là.

.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent au son répété d'oiseau qui annonçait qu'un message était arrivé dans la boîte.

Damian acceptait de dépêcher quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur Lucius Malefoy pendant que les jeunes étaient à l'école. Comme ils avaient un peu de temps avant le premier cours, ils lui répondirent en l'invitant avec cette personne à la Maison et avalèrent rapidement quelque chose avant d'aller les accueillir au portail extérieur.

- Bonjour tous les deux, les salua Damian. Je vous présente Will Mac'Guin, mon frère. Will, voici Drago Malefoy, et Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme qui leur fut présenté était tout aussi charismatique que son frère Damian, mais avec en plus une sorte d'élégance, et il semblait moins extraverti. Il n'était pas pour autant taciturne, et leur sourit très amicalement en leur serrant la main.

Il ne sembla pas étonné de rencontrer Drago Malefoy aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Harry estima que Damian l'avait prévenu, ce qui montrait qu'il avait une grande confiance en lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu peur de lui dévoiler quelque chose d'aussi important.

Il en voulait un peu à Damian de l'avoir fait sans le prévenir, et d'avoir laissé son frère avec de telles informations sans qu'il ait prêté serment ou signé leur parchemin. Mais ce Will n'avait pas parlé pour autant, à l'évidence, et c'était aussi une marque de confiance à lui accorder.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, leur dit Will sincèrement.

- Will est entré récemment dans l'Ordre, précisa Damian, et a beaucoup aidé lorsque nous avons évacué des familles et protégé des témoins. Harry, laisse-moi te rassurer si tu t'inquiétais, je ne lui parlé de vous deux que ce matin, avant de venir. Il n'aura pas eu le temps de révéler à quiconque la véritable allégeance de Drago Malefoy…

Et l'homme adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Harry sourit plus largement, rassuré et amusé. Damian le connaissait, il connaissait sa façon de toujours vouloir prendre toutes les protections possibles pour les siens, et il avait deviné le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Il vaut mieux parler à l'intérieur, dit alors Harry. Damian peut déjà entrer mais je dois vous y autoriser, ajouta-t-il à Will.

Et d'une voix claire il exprima son invitation :

- Entrez, je vous prie.

L'air frémit autour d'eux, et Damian et Will traversèrent prudemment l'entrée du terrain. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, Harry exposa quelques règles et faits.

- Vous pourrez entrer par cette porte désormais autant que vous le souhaiterez, excepté si l'on vous en refuse l'autorisation explicitement. Vous ne pourrez pas amener quelqu'un ou repartir avec quelqu'un, et vous ne pourrez pas transplaner, ni de l'intérieur ni depuis l'extérieur. Il vous faudra toujours passer par le portail d'entrée.

Harry avait envie de faire confiance au frère de Damian, qui en semblait tout à fait digne, mais il ne serait pas naïf au point de lui offrir immédiatement d'enregistrer son empreinte magique sur les défenses de la Maison, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir un accès complet.

- La seule façon de voyager autrement sera si l'un de nous vous emmène volontairement avec lui. Ceci n'est pas valable pour Damian qui, faisant partie des protecteurs du lieu, n'est pas contraint par ces règles. Des questions ?

- C'est très bien pensé, remarqua Will avec un brin d'admiration.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Harry fit visiter rapidement. Drago nota alors deux choses : la première était que cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Harry de montrer ce qu'il avait bâti et ce qu'il avait fait de l'endroit.

Et la deuxième était qu'Harry repoussait consciemment le moment où il allait falloir descendre au sous-sol. Il n'y tenait pas mais il allait falloir montrer à Will ce pourquoi il était là.

Ils finirent par sortir dans le jardin derrière la maison.

- Will, dit alors Harry. J'ai toute confiance en Damian, et il a confiance en vous. J'ai décidé de me fier à son jugement, et après ce petit temps passé déjà en votre compagnie, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance également. Je vais toutefois vous demander de signer un parchemin qui vous empêchera de révéler les identités des personnes que vous pourrez rencontrer. Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez ma demande.

- Oui, je signerai, je comprends tout à fait, répondit Will sans hésiter.

Harry décida qu'il l'aimait bien et que Damian avait bien choisi.

- Damian vous a-t-il précisé pourquoi il vous avait appelé ?

- Pas vraiment, il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, et m'a dit que j'allais vous rencontrer.

- Nous avons un prisonnier, un Mangemort, exposa Harry. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester constamment ici, nous sommes tous élèves, et nous devons rester à Poudlard. Accepteriez-vous de vous installer dans cette maison pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions davantage quoi faire de lui ?

Harry précisa :

- Il n'y aurait qu'à surveiller qu'il ne s'échappe pas, lui donner à manger et à boire, et veiller à ce que personne ne le retrouve.

- Devrai-je rester en bas avec lui ? demanda simplement Will à titre d'indication.

- Non, on ne vous imposerait pas cela. Certains d'entre nous hier soir ont installé un système d'alarme au cas où la porte de sa cellule serait forcée, et au cas où il y aurait toute activité magique dans le sous-sol.

Drago intervint pour préciser à son tour ce que Théodore lui avait confié avant de partir la veille :

- Ils ont aussi installé un système de surveillance visuelle pour que vous puissiez garder un œil sur lui et l'entrée du sous-sol depuis différentes pièces de la maison. C'est basé sur des procédés Moldus je crois.

- Je dois vous dire que je suis assez impressionné par tous vos dispositifs ! s'exclama le frère de Damian avec admiration.

Harry sourit pour le remercier et Will prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

- J'accepte, répondit-il sans hésiter longtemps.

- Merci beaucoup. Souhaitez-vous une forme de rémunération ? Nous pouvons vous payer, ou s'il y a quelque chose qui serait dans nos moyens… ?

- Non, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent mais pour vous rendre service, et agir dans cette guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Merci, répéta Harry. Si un jour vous avez besoin de notre aide, sachez que nous vous l'apporterons.

Will hocha la tête. Harry ouvrit la trappe du sous-sol et Drago utilisa quelques sortilèges pour changer son apparence, assez pour ne pas être reconnu tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre du Polynectar juste pour les quelques minutes qu'ils allaient passer en bas.

- Tu-Sais-Qui et ses serviteurs croient que Drago est de leur côté, expliqua Damian à son frère.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, répondit Will avant de se tourner vers Drago. Mr Malefoy, je voulais vous dire que je vous admire pour avoir fait le choix difficile d'aller à l'encontre de sa famille et de risquer votre vie pour une cause dangereuse mais que vous croyez juste.

Le visage de Drago afficha la surprise qu'il avait de ces paroles, et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Harry sourit de voir que le compliment lui avait vraiment fait plaisir.

Harry lança un Lumos et passa devant.

- Et qui est ce Mangemort ? demanda Damian tandis qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol.

- Lucius Malefoy, répondit Drago avec un ton qui mêlait cynisme, énervement, et amertume.

- Pardon ?! Mais comment… et pourquoi ?! réagit Damian.

- Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'avais parlé, répondit Harry. Les Amari ? Le lien entre nous tous ?

- Oui, oui je m'en souviens. Quoi, tu veux dire que…

- Il a failli en devenir un, mais il a refusé. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'a ramené ici au départ, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Harry peut se lier à d'autres personnes, par un procédé magique en rapport avec cette guerre contre Voldemort, expliqua Damian à son frère.

- Et ça va, ce n'est pas trop… bizarre ? demanda Will à voix basse en regardant Drago.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient arrivés en bas alors ils firent attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

Drago se concentra sur Harry, dont le cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Il pesta intérieurement contre le Pouvoir d'Amour qui aurait pu au moins le laisser tranquille puisque Malefoy avait refusé, mais qui continuait de faire souffrir Harry.

Lucius Malefoy en revanche, ne semblait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Drago resta vers l'entrée et ne s'approcha pas trop pour ne pas risquer de se faire reconnaître.

Lucius Malefoy était dans une partie assez restreinte de la pièce, enfermé entre les murs et des grilles. Deux chaînes reliaient ses poignets aux pierres, assez longues pour lui laisser du mouvement dans son petit espace. Une couchette avait été installée avec un fin matelas et une couverture.

Quand il entendit entrer, il se redressa et regarda les visiteurs approcher. Il remarqua que l'un d'eux restait plus loin et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Il s'interrogea en se rappelant que régulièrement il y avait un jeune garçon inconnu avec Potter, mais qui n'était pas Weasley.

Le maître avait ordonné qu'ils l'attrapent s'ils pouvaient, car il était sûrement lié à Potter, et pourrait être utile, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'approcher.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait enfin eut une chance de combattre Potter à la bataille du Département des Mystères, il avait pu voir le garçon en question de plus près, et il avait vu comment Potter faisait attention à lui.

Mais étrangement, le jeune homme qui se tenait au fond de la pièce ce matin là n'était pas exactement le même. Pas du tout le même, d'ailleurs… Lucius Malefoy aurait voulu le regarder davantage mais il restait trop loin pour qu'il distingue réellement les traits de son visage.

Harry de son côté ignorait le prisonnier, et montrait simplement à Will et Damian la porte de la cellule, rappelant au passage indirectement à Malefoy qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir tout seul et sans magie.

Il montra ensuite le système d'alarme et de surveillance visuelle, basé sur des dispositifs Moldus. Il ne dévoila rien que Lucius Malefoy jugea utile à retenir pour s'en sortir, mais le Mangemort ne supporta pas qu'ils l'ignorent complètement comme s'il n'était rien.

- Alors Potter, lança-t-il, hautain. Tu comptes me garder là ? Ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas me retrouver ! Où que tu me caches, il me retrouvera !

Harry l'ignora mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Faudrait qu'il te cherche déjà pour te retrouver. Et on a cru comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie !

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, ce ton ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avança autant qu'il le pouvait et plissa les yeux en direction du jeune garçon qui lui avait parlé.

Harry remarqua son mouvement.

"_Drago, remonte, il va te reconnaître. Ta voix et ta façon de parler peuvent t'être associés, il finira par remarquer un détail qui te dévoilera._"

Harry sentit alors Drago hésiter sérieusement, entre sa rage qui lui donnait envie de tout dévoiler à son père sous le coup de la colère, et la raison qui rappelait les risques que cela impliquerait.

Il finit par quitter le sous-sol d'un pas énervé. Harry s'empêcha de le regarder partir, de peur que Lucius Malefoy n'y retrouve la façon dont Darren pouvait regarder son fils.

Il termina rapidement d'examiner les lieux avec Will et Damian, toujours tourmenté par les restes de Lien inaccompli, et ignorant Lucius Malefoy jusqu'au bout, il finit par partir, enfin.

Malefoy les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la trappe extérieure soit refermée, le plongeant dans le noir à nouveau. Il frappa les grilles avec colère, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal, et retourna s'assoir sur la couchette inconfortable. Le garçon avait touché un point.

Que Voldemort le cherche ou non et se soucie ou non de lui, il n'en avait aucune idée.

.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails et salué les deux frères, Harry et Drago rentrèrent au château.

Ils allèrent en cours assez normalement, essayant de ne pas trop penser aux autres choses. Le reste des Amari essayait aussi de se concentrer sur leur éducation et les examens approchant. Harry et Drago rassurèrent Severus en lui promettant à nouveau de ne plus être imprudents, et de rester le plus possible à l'école.

L'Armée du Phoenix lança un numéro du Chicaneur pour tenir tout le monde au courant des derniers évènements dans la limite de ce qu'ils pouvaient dévoiler, et ensuite pendant quelques temps, Poudlard redevint pleinement une école.

Les jeunes allaient en cours, se retrouvaient pour étudier et pour se détendre ensembles, entre amis, en couples, dans les recoins du château ou au soleil à l'extérieur.

Cassiopeia et les autres professeurs reprirent plus correctement et de façon plus organisée les séances d'entraînements, obligatoires depuis le départ d'Ombrage pour tout le monde, et qui avaient eu du mal à se poser exactement dans les emplois du temps et à cause des derniers évènements.

Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'accalmie extérieure et ils voulaient en profiter pour s'entraîner avec l'esprit plus au calme et moins dans l'urgence.

Caitlin était présente à tous les cours débutants et si elle ne faisait pas encore de magie, elle apprenait à son rythme à se battre et à se défendre sans baguette, comme les autres apprenaient également à faire, et à réfléchir dans des situations à risques.

Quand Cassiopeia ne donnait pas de cours ou ne faisait pas d'entraînements, elle passait du temps avec la petite fille dans la salle aménagée pour cela, et lui faisait travailler souplesse, agilité, rapidité, et lui enseignait de premières notions de corps à corps.

Harry et Drago avaient repris leurs propres entraînements personnels, qu'ils avaient un peu complexifiés avec l'aide de Severus.

Ils travaillaient toujours pour aider Harry à contrôler le pouvoir tiré de la magie noire, et la résistance de Drago face à sa douleur, mais travaillaient désormais plus en détail comment utiliser les pouvoirs issus de leur Lien et de leur statut, pour ne plus user de cette puissance brute, mais pour être capable de la décliner et de la contrôler.

Severus s'était aperçu que généralement, les deux jeunes gens se mettaient à puiser dedans jusqu'à l'épuisement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment la gérer, et il les aidait dans ce sens.

.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Voldemort était retombé dans sa rage de s'être fait dupé, et passait en revue mentalement chaque Mangemort qui venait devant lui avant de leur lancer des Doloris qui le défoulaient.

Sa paranoïa grandissait et personne n'était à l'abri. Severus était le seul qui parvenait à rester dans ses bonnes grâces, et à chacun de ses retours, Harry était admiratif de voir qu'il avait encore pu tromper le mage noir.

Il était aussi chaque fois soulagé de le voir revenir, et indemne. Il redoutait ce jour où Voldemort se montrerait trop fort et découvrirait tout. Plus Voldemort s'énervait, plus Harry se rendait compte des risques, et plus il réalisait que du jour au lendemain, il pouvait tout perdre, et perdre son père.

Le mage noir n'avait pas rappelé Darren et Drago auprès de lui et Harry savait que Severus y était pour quelque chose, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait continuellement agacé d'une colère qui ne venait pas de lui, et ses cauchemars revenaient en force.

Drago essayait de l'apaiser, mais les émotions rageuses de Voldemort s'étendaient jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne puisse toujours les repousser. Il avait aussi à nouveau des visions douloureuses de Voldemort torturant et tuant des gens terrifiés et hurlant à ses pieds.

Drago et lui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout revenait autant alors qu'ils avaient bien réussi à fermer l'esprit d'Harry à l'invasion inconsciente du mage noir.

En en discutant avec Hermione, mais aussi avec Severus, il apparut qu'Harry avait peut-être été plus affecté que ce qu'ils pensaient par l'Attraction rejetée.

De plus, depuis qu'ils ne faisaient plus beaucoup d'opérations et se concentraient sur leurs études, l'adrénaline de l'action et du risque était retombée, et la fatigue était tombée d'un seul coup sur la plupart d'entre eux, et Harry plus particulièrement depuis qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir à nouveau.

.

De son côté, Hermione, entre ses révisions, lisait les livres de Dumbledore, avec grande frustration puisque ça ne lui apprenait rien de vital, et parfois même, cela semblait bien loin de ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ron lui proposait régulièrement de l'assister mais elle lui rappelait gentiment qu'il avait du travail encore à faire s'il voulait assurer ses examens.

Ils retrouvaient Harry et Drago dans la Salle sur Demande de temps à autre pour travailler ensembles et passer du temps les uns avec les autres.

Hermione et Drago avaient trouvé un véritable terrain d'entente du côté des études, et Harry était heureux de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec Ron même maintenant. Lui-même appréciait d'être aussi avec ses deux meilleurs amis de temps à autres. Le Lien des Amari ne faisait que renforcer la joie de se retrouver et leur amitié.

C'est un soir de fin de semaine qu'Hermione, qui avait fini ses révisions de la journée, lisait à nouveau un des livres légués par Dumbledore tandis que les garçons terminaient leur propre travail, trouva quelque chose.

Elle était intriguée par une page un peu épaisse, et c'est en l'examinant de plus près que soudain, une lumière aveuglante surgit du livre. Eblouie, elle le lâcha.

En quelques secondes, les garçons étaient près d'elle, des airs inquiets sur le visage.

- Tout va bien, je vais bien, les rassura-t-elle.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces cartes ? demanda Ron qui s'était baissé vers le livre tombé à terre.

- Quelles cartes ? réagit Hermione avec surprise.

Il y avait sur le sol un bon nombre de parchemins couverts de tracés et notes à l'encre noire.

Ils ramassèrent tout, et pendant qu'ils poussaient leurs affaires sur la table pour y étaler les papiers, Hermione examinait le livre à nouveau.

- Les parchemins devaient être cachés dans l'une des pages, remarqua-t-elle. Dumbledore a dû les y placer, sachant que je les trouverai en lisant.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles représentent, on dirait des plans de lieux, mais je ne reconnais rien, et les formes ne semblent pas exactement réalistes, observa Drago.

- Regardez les symboles ici, ça vous dit quelque chose ? pointa Harry.

- Je crois que j'en ai vu quelques-uns dans l'un des autres livres, murmura Hermione. Mais certains me sont complètement inconnus. Je chercherai…

- Tu as raison, dit Ron à Drago, le tracé est étrange… Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, et comme si ça avait été fait à la main et rapidement.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à réfléchir encore.

Hermione se replongea dans ses livres pour retrouver les symboles, Drago prit en main de déchiffrer et traduire les notes qui s'avéraient avoir été griffonnées et dans plusieurs langues, et Harry et Ron demandèrent à la Salle des cartes de la Grande Bretagne pour essayer de faire correspondre les tracés à des lieux réels.

Comme au bout d'un moment il commençait à se faire tard, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là pour la journée. Et reprirent leurs recherches les jours suivants.

.

.

Un après-midi, Harry et Drago passaient du temps avec Severus, comme ils s'étaient mis à le faire depuis leur retour pour de bon à l'école, et le sorcier proposa d'aller regarder les autres souvenirs que Dumbledore avait laissés pour eux au sujet de Voldemort.

Ils montèrent et McGonagall installa la Pensine à l'arrière du bureau pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent en regarder sans être dérangés.

Severus prit une fiole qui contenaient trois souvenirs et les versa tous les trois, estimant que si Dumbledore les avaient assemblés, c'était pour une raison.

.

Le premier souvenir dans lequel ils plongèrent les amena à l'extérieur d'un petit village assez sombre. En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua une petite colline un peu plus loin, qui lui sembla familière.

Il semblait y avoir une grande maison établie en haut, et quelque chose d'autre sur la pente…

- Dumbledore n'est pas là, remarqua Severus.

- Il y a un nom sur le portail, nota Drago en regardant les grilles qui tenaient à peine debout. G… Gaunt ? Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom ? murmura-t-il.

Un homme était apparu sur le chemin qui menait à la maison délabrée un peu plus loin, un peu en retrait de la route, un peu après la lisière du petit bois lugubre qui se tenait là, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il était assez élégamment vêtu et portait l'insigne du Ministère de la Magie.

Severus et Drago lui emboîtèrent le pas, quand ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry était resté en arrière, le regard fixé sur la colline.

- Harry ? appela Drago. Harry !

- Hmm, j'arrive… répondit Harry à voix basse, avant de se détourner lentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai l'impression de reconnaître mais ça ne veut pas revenir…

- On cherchera plus tard, suivons d'abord cet homme, intima Severus.

Les deux garçons le rejoignirent et attendirent avec l'homme qui s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte et avait frappé. Ils remarquèrent tous alors le serpent cloué sur la porte qui servait de butoir. Harry déglutit, se sentant soudain mal, et Drago ne se sentait pas non plus à l'aise.

- _Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu…_

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix rauque bizarre surgir à côté d'eux, suivi de Drago et Severus qui remarquèrent à leur tour la présence d'un homme inquiétant et repoussant, qui sortait du couvert des arbres.

- Bonjour, je suis Mr Odgen, chef de la sécurité pour le Ministère de la Magie, lui adressa le sorcier. Etes-vous Morfin Gaunt ?

- _Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu…_ siffla à nouveau l'autre homme.

- Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, monsieur, répondit Odgen sans se démonter bien qu'une lueur d'inquiétude soit apparue dans son regard lorsque son interlocuteur s'était avancé d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

Harry se demanda quel était son problème.

- On ne comprend pas non plus, Harry, lui fit remarquer Drago en entendant sa pensée.

- Il parle en Fourchelangue, indiqua Severus dans un murmure.

La porte de la masure s'ouvrit soudain et un autre homme, plus grand que le premier, mais tout aussi laid et sale, apparut.

- _Morfin, rentre à l'intérieur, tout de suite !_ siffla-t-il.

- Mr Gaunt ? Vous êtes bien monsieur Elvis Marvolo Gaunt ? demanda Odgen.

Le regard d'Harry s'écarquilla.

- Elvis Marvolo Gaunt ?! répéta-t-il.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

- Voldemort, il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom comme son père, et je suis prêt à parier qu'Elvis est le nom de son grand-père.

- Quoi, ce mec-là ?! réagit Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! aboya ledit Gaunt à Odgen, empêchant les trois spectateurs de continuer leurs remarques.

- Je suis venu à propos de votre fils Morfin, je suis Mr Odgen, chef de la sécurité pour le Ministère. Votre fils a fait usage de magie devant des Moldus et sur un Moldu, et qui plus est, un usage violent de magie.

Gaunt ricana et se retourna vers l'intérieur de la maison pour regarder Morfin qui ricanait aussi.

Profitant de l'espace dégagé par le mouvement de Gaunt, Odgen avança et entra dans la maison. Elle était toute aussi sale et délabrée à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Harry frissonna en voyant des serpents vivre librement et Drago eut une grimace de dégout en voyant Morfin caresser avec adoration un énorme reptile enroulé autour de lui.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille nettoyait le sol. Voyant Odgen la regarder avec insistance et questions, Gaunt grogna de mauvaise grâce :

- Ma fille, Mérope.

- Bonjour, la salua Odgen.

Mais la jeune fille recula craintivement et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce comme si elle essayait de se fondre dans le décor.

- Bon, mon fils a attaqué un Moldu, reprit Gaunt. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Ce n'était qu'un sale Moldu ! On ne va pas se justifier pour avoir attaqué ces sales Moldus souillés !

- Mr Gaunt, essaya Odgen de raisonner tout en gardant difficilement son calme, Morfin a violé la loi des sorciers et il doit en payer le prix. La loi doit être respectée et les transgressions réparées, c'est ainsi.

- Ah, je savais bien que vous étiez un amoureux des Moldus, siffla Gaunt avec mépris. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà arrangé, sa face et sa mémoire, qu'est-ce que vous venez nous faire perdre notre temps avec ça ?!

- Mr Gaunt, reprit Odgen aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait dans ces circonstances, voici une convocation.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin officiel.

- Morfin doit comparaître devant le Ministère le…

Gaunt émit alors un rugissement qui fit reculer Odgen et même Harry et Drago firent un pas en arrière. Severus ne bougea pas, habitué aux coups de tête de Voldemort. Il était plutôt intrigué de retrouver des traits du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cet homme.

- Une convocation ?! Une convocation ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! A qui croyez-vous parler ?! gronda Gaunt.

Et il se précipita vers sa fille pour l'attraper violemment et la ramener vers Odgen. Harry avait l'impression qu'il l'étranglait, mais c'était parce qu'il avait saisi un collier qu'elle portait.

- Vous voyez ça ?! Vous le voyez ?! C'est un médaillon qui appartenait à Salazar Serpentard ! Et cette bague, vous la voyez cette bague ?!

Il imposa alors sa main, son médius orné d'une bague grossière, sous les yeux d'Odgen qui essayait de reculer.

- Cette bague nous descend des Peverell ! Des siècles et des siècles qu'elle est dans notre famille. Les Serpentards et les Peverell, deux lignées de sang-pur, oui monsieur !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de…

- Deux lignées de sang-pur ! hurla Gaunt en l'ignorant.

- Je…

- Alors ne venez pas dans ma maison emmener mon fils et me parler comme si j'étais la boue de vos chaussures… termina Gaunt en sifflant davantage qu'il ne hurlait cette fois.

Odgen inspira profondément et s'essuya le front.

- Mr Gaunt, en aucun cas je n'ai voulu vous manquer de respect. Mais la loi s'applique à tous, quelques soient leurs rangs et origines, et…

Des bruits se firent entendre, venant de l'extérieur, distrayant Odgen.  
Une charrette passait, avec des personnes qui parlaient fort, et une fille qui riait aigu. Tout le monde dans la maison put entendre leurs propos tandis qu'ils passaient sur le chemin.

- Oh mon dieu, quel endroit dégoûtant ! dit la femme d'un ton supérieur et méprisant. Vous devriez vraiment faire raser cette abomination, Tom !

- Mon père essaie depuis des années, répondit un homme aux airs suffisants. Mais ce domaine ne nous appartient pas malheureusement. C'est un comble, nous possédons tout Little Hangleton, excepté cette parcelle, et c'est celle que l'on aimerait le plus détruire !

Les trois spectateurs échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

- Il a bien dit, Little Hangleton ? chuchota Drago comme si cela importait qu'on les entende.

- Oui, là où…

- Où Voldemort a tué son père et ses grands-parents, termina Harry d'une voix grave. Là où il y a le cimetière qui a vu son retour.

- Alors, le Tom qui est là dehors…

- Doit être le père de Voldemort.

- Mais… commença Severus avec incompréhension.

Il fut interrompu par les voix extérieures qui reprenaient.

- Oh par tous les saints ! s'exclama la femme. Il y a un serpent cloué sur la porte !

- Ne regarde pas chérie, c'est le fils, il est complètement fou.

Et les pas s'estompèrent.

- _Il l'a appelée « chérie », tu vois, il ne t'aimera jamais !_ siffla Morfin à sa sœur.

Mérope était si pâle qu'Harry se demandait si elle allait s'évanouir.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ siffla Gaunt en entendant son fils.

- _Elle le regarde par la fenêtre quand il passe, et pense à lui conssstamment… _

- _Ce moldu ?! Ce sang de bourbe infâme ?! Tu es peut-être une infamie pour cette famille mais tu fais partie de cette famille, et tu ne la couvriras pas plus de honte en t'entichant d'un sale Moldu !_ se mit à siffler Gaunt avec colère.

Il se précipita sur sa fille et se mit à la secouer violemment. Odgen tenta d'intervenir. Morfin regardait la scène dans un ricanement mêlé de sifflements à donner des frissons.

Le souvenir s'estompa et Harry, Drago, et Severus regardèrent le décor changer.

.

Le souvenir suivant les amena devant une maisonnette joliment décorée et fleurie.

- J'espère que nous aurons davantage d'explications parce que je suis complètement perdu, avoua Harry. On a vu le médaillon mais est-ce que ce souvenir était à propos de Voldemort ou de l'héritier de Serpentard, ou… ?

- Attendons de voir ce souvenir d'abord et puis peut-être que Dumbledore nous a laissé un message, ou peut-être l'explication viendra dans ce que nous verrons, dit Severus.

- J'aurais envie de me réjouir d'une vision plus joyeuse en voyant cette charmante maison, mais j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose va venir tout gâcher… dit Drago dans un soupir.

Harry hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec lui. Ils virent alors apparaître Tom Jedusor. Le sorcier était jeune et séduisant, mais ses yeux avaient déjà une lueur rougeoyante.

Il frappa à la porte et une femme ouvrit.

- Ah, Tom ! Venez, entrez, entrez donc !

- Bonjour, Mrs Smith, salua Voldemort très respectueusement.

La femme, légèrement âgée mais voulant clairement paraître plus jeune, habillée avec élégance, se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée, qui désherbait des plantes devant la maison.

- Hokey, tu finiras plus tard, va préparer le thé.

Lorsqu'ils virent le décor les emmener dans la cuisine, tandis que la femme et Voldemort partaient au salon, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient dans le souvenir de l'elfe de maison. Ils pouvaient entendre de loin le début d'une conversation banale et mondaine, et n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir suivre Hokey jusqu'au salon.

La conversation que Jedusor menait avec cette Mrs Smith n'avait pas grand intérêt. Hokey s'était calée dans un coin et s'était fait oublier, ce qui était bien utile à Severus, Harry, et Drago.

Ils profitaient de la discussion un peu futile pour observer l'endroit. Si Dumbledore avait transmis ce souvenir, c'était pour une raison. Et puis, quelques propos attirèrent leur attention.

- Barjow et Beurk recherchent en ce moment des reliques et objets légendaires à récupérer pour les revendre, lança Voldemort avec une fausse indifférence.

- Oh, vraiment ? répondit son interlocutrice, sachant apparemment clairement où il allait en venir.

- Je suppose que vous ne possédez rien de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

Mrs Smith émit un petit rire et se leva. Elle revint assez vite avec un coffret de bois décoré, et un écrin de velours noir avec des perles. Les yeux de Jedusor se mirent à briller de convoitise.

- Jamais je ne les vendrai à ces deux malotrus vulgaires et sans morale, mais je peux vous les montrer, à vous, Tom. Vous savez apprécier de telles beautés.

Et elle ouvrit le coffret, puis l'écrin. Severus, Harry, et Drago ne purent retenir des exclamations de surprise. Sous leurs yeux ils pouvaient voir la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, et un médaillon vert et argent orné d'un serpent.

- Le médaillon de Serpentard, qui était chez les Gaunt… murmura Drago. Comment est-il arrivé là ?!

Dans le regard de Voldemort, une lueur de fascination malsaine et de convoitise s'était mise à briller.

- Voilà mes plus beaux trésors, mes plus précieuses possessions, murmura Mrs Smith.

Les murs se mirent à bouger, et le tourbillon emmena les trois sorciers hors de la scène.

.

Ils retrouvèrent alors le bureau de Dumbledore, qui était présent, et, à côté de la Pensine semblait les attendre.

Il leur parla :

- Vous avez droit à quelques explications nécessaires pour comprendre ces souvenirs.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement.

- Dans le premier, vous avez découvert la famille de Voldemort : sa mère Mérope, son oncle, Morfin, et son grand-père. Elvis Gaunt est mort de vieillesse peu après l'incident avec Odgen. Morfin est resté longtemps seul dans cette maison insalubre, et est mort aujourd'hui. La bague des Gaunt est restée introuvable pendant des années mais j'ai pu remettre la main dessus. Elle est dans la vitrine de mon bureau si vous souhaitez la regarder.

Dumbledore désigna une étagère et les trois sorciers tournèrent les yeux dans cette direction avant de reporter leur attention sur l'homme qui continuait de parler.

- Mérope s'est enfuie avec Tom Jedusor, le père de Voldemort, après l'avoir ensorcelé avec un Philtre d'Amour. Elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle cessa l'influence du Philtre, espérant qu'il l'aimait réellement malgré l'enchantement, et lui raconta la vérité. Il la répudia et la quitta cruellement.

Harry éprouva de la pitié pour cette femme qu'ils avaient vue et qui semblait avoir eu une vie vraiment difficile.

- Elle avait avec elle le médaillon et le vendit à Barjow et Beurk pour une dizaine de Gallions, continua Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient pas idée de sa vraie valeur et lorsque Mrs Smith vint leur acheter, ils gagnèrent plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Mérope quant à elle, a été recueillie par l'orphelinat devant lequel elle s'était presque évanouie, et donna naissance à son fils, Tom Elvis Jedusor, dans la souffrance. Elle mourut après lui avoir donné un nom, et l'orphelinat garda l'enfant jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher.

Dumbledore alors eut un soupir las et triste, avant de reprendre.

- Mrs Smith a été retrouvée morte deux jours après le souvenir que vous avez vu, et on accusait son elfe de maison, Hokey, de s'être fait vieille, et d'avoir confondu une poudre de poison avec le sucre qu'elle versait dans son thé. Mrs Smith avait donc acheté le médaillon, qu'elle avait reconnu, et la Coupe était dans l'héritage de sa famille depuis plusieurs générations.

Voldemort avait donc tué la sorcière pour récupérer les objets…

- Les deux reliques avaient disparues lorsqu'on fouilla sa demeure après sa mort, mais peu de gens savaient qu'elles étaient en sa possession, et personne ne les chercha. Barjow et Beurk ne semblaient pas en avoir connaissance lorsque je les ai interrogés, il est probable que Voldemort leur ait falsifié la mémoire. Il a conservé la coupe et je ne sais pas où elle est aujourd'hui, mais le médaillon est dans mon bureau. Je l'ai récupéré dans une aventure que je vous conterai une autre fois.

Dumbledore eut alors un sourire lointain.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout cela, dit-il ensuite aux trois sorciers en leur souriant directement.

Harry, Drago, et Severus se sentirent alors aspirés, et furent éjectés de la Pensine.

.

Ils réapparurent dans la réalité et reculèrent un moment.

- Et bien, c'était… éclairant, marmonna Severus. Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore voulait-il qu'on voit cela ?!

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on comprenne bien qui est Voldemort, essaya de répondre Harry. Qu'on comprenne d'où il vient et qui il est.

- Sans oublier qu'il nous a montré que Voldemort voulait quelque chose à propos de ces reliques. Il ne nous a pas montré n'importe quel moment mais bien ceux où l'on rencontrait les rencontrait. Et il a même précisé ensuite ce qu'elles étaient devenues ! Il doit bien y avoir un sens…

McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, très intéressantes, répondit Harry. Quelle heure est-il, avons-nous le temps de regarder d'autres souvenirs encore ?

- Le dîner est dans une heure, répondit la directrice.

- Oh, Minerva, pourriez-vous envoyer un mot à Miss Mint pour lui signaler que Dumbledore a confirmé la présence du médaillon dans ce bureau ? demanda Severus.

McGonagall accepta et s'éloigna tandis que Rogue attrapait les souvenirs suivants, distingués par leur brillance nouvelle.

- Je suis vraiment impressionné, lança Drago, par le fait que Dumbledore ait été capable de faire s'illuminer les souvenirs dans un certain ordre et seulement selon certaines conditions…

- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Harry.

- A nouveau, aucune étiquette. Je ne sais si nous allons tomber sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau, ou sur autre chose… déclara Severus.

- Allons-y, nous verrons bien.

Et après avoir versé les souvenirs dans la Pensine, ils se penchèrent autour, et plongèrent.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un village lumineux, avec des habitants qui semblaient heureux. Des enfants passèrent en courant et riant. Severus remarqua les yeux d'Harry et de Drago qui se mettaient à briller, et sentit son cœur se serrer de les voir espérer aussi fort obtenir cet avenir harmonieux eux aussi.

- Eh, Albus, je te défie de m'attraper !

Ils se retournèrent dans un sursaut. Un peu plus loin, un petit garçon tirait la langue à un autre et s'enfuyait en éclatant de rire tandis que l'autre se mettait à lui courir après.

Un autre rire, plus clair, les fit tourner la tête. Une petite fille, assise sur un banc devant une maison de pierre, frappait dans ses mains avec des éclats joyeux, en regardant les deux petits garçons courir en cercle non loin d'elle.

- Même pas cap', même pas cap', se mit à chantonner celui qui avait déjà parlé en grimpant sur un puits assez haut.

Il avait de doux cheveux blonds et un regard bleu gris. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans. L'autre petit garçon, qu'il narguait de son perchoir, avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu plus perçant.

La même couleur était sur les cheveux de la petite fille, à peine un peu plus foncés, et elle avait des yeux d'un très joli bleu également. Le deuxième petit garçon devait avoir un an ou deux de moins que le premier, et la petite fille semblait à peine parler et marcher.

- Allez, Albus, grimpe si t'es cap' !

Severus regarda Harry et Drago qui échangeaient déjà des regards.

- Vous avez entendu comme moi ?

- Oui, "Albus", répondit Harry doucement.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit… de Dumbledore ? Quand il était enfant ?

Severus allait donner son avis, quand soudain le petit garçon blond sur le puits perdit l'équilibre. Il tourna des bras, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose, une expression d'horreur prenant son visage tandis que son corps tombait en arrière. Il poussa un cri.

Et sentit une main agripper la sienne, stoppant sa chute. L'autre garçon avait sauté pour atteindre le haut du puits, et attrapé son ami en s'allongeant à moitié sur la margelle.

- Albus ! s'exclama le premier avec joie et soulagement.

- Tiens bon ! articula le petit garçon en le tenant fermement. Arianna, va chercher maman ! Vite !

La petite fille, qui était donc la sœur du jeune Albus, descendit péniblement du banc et courut comme elle pouvait à l'intérieur de la maison en appelant sa mère aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme de haute taille sortait, et comprenant la situation, venait aider les deux garçons. Une fois à terre, le premier enlaça affectueusement le second.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! s'exclama le petit garçon blond. Merci, Albus, merci !

.

Et le décor se mit à changer. Pendant qu'il se formait différemment, les trois spectateurs émirent leurs remarques.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce garçon, dit Severus lorsque son fils le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Dumbledore et lui devaient être amis, apparemment, dit Drago.

- Oui… mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie, rappela Severus. Dumbledore avait une longévité exceptionnelle, même pour un sorcier.

- Il avait une sœur ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, et un frère. Son frère est Abelforth, le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, répondit Severus.

- Vraiment ?! réagirent les deux garçons.

Severus hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

.

Autour d'eux le village se formait à nouveau, légèrement différent, et ils se trouvaient à un autre endroit. Harry fronça les sourcils en ayant l'impression de reconnaître les lieux.

- Abelforth Dumbledore aussi a une sacré longévité… remarqua Drago. Il n'a pas du tout l'air aussi vieux ! Et qu'est-il arrivé à leur sœur ?

- Arianna ? Elle est morte, assez jeune. Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs sur les causes de son décès mais personne n'est sûr. Leur mère a fait dire qu'elle avait été emportée par une maladie, mais les gens racontaient qu'elle avait été victime des expérimentations de Dumbledore.

- Comment ça ? voulut en savoir plus Drago, mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Cet endroit ne vous semble pas familier ?! demanda le jeune homme très sérieusement.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Drago et Severus eurent la même impression.

- Albus !

La voix qui s'éleva derrière eux détourna leur attention. Ils regardèrent un jeune homme blond, à peine jeune adulte, avancer vers un autre jeune homme, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Albus Dumbledore.

Ils estimèrent que le jeune homme blond était l'enfant du premier souvenir, plus âgé. Mais sa voix n'avait plus les mêmes teintes de taquinerie innocente. Lorsqu'il avait hélé son ami d'enfance, son ton avait semblé, à Harry, alourdi, alourdi par une sorte de… supériorité, d'orgueil.

Le jeune Albus répondit à l'appel avec méfiance et distance clairement affichée.

- ... ? C'est bien toi ?

Harry se tourna d'un seul coup vers son père.

- Est-ce que… chuchota-t-il.

- Oui tu as bien entendu, son nom a été effacé du souvenir, répondit Severus, sérieusement intrigué.

Le jeune homme blond s'avança vers Albus et Drago grimaça en retrouvant dans sa démarche des allures fières qu'il pouvait avoir lui-même.

- Albus, je suis enchanté de te revoir. Comment te portes-tu ? demanda le jeune homme blond avec un intérêt qui semblait sincère.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, …, répondit Albus en se détournant ostensiblement et partant plus loin.

Une fois encore, son nom avait été effacé, et ils ne purent entendre ni lire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme blond courut après Albus et le rattrapa. Lui prenant le bras, il le fit se retourner vers lui.

- Tu m'en veux encore, sérieusement ?! lui demanda-t-il avec un amusement clair.

- Vas-t-en, fut tout ce que répondit Albus en se dégageant à nouveau.

- Oh, franchement… Allez, enterrons le passé ! Je suis de retour regarde. Et j'ai des idées pour nous deux, j'ai un projet, je voulais absolument le partager avec toi ! Nous pourrions faire une équipe imbattable et réussir là où personne n'a jamais réussi !

Albus cessa de fuir le jeune homme et le regarda, apparemment intrigué.

- J'ai découvert... commença le jeune homme blond avant de se pencher vers Albus et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelques paroles inaudibles pour les trois spectateurs.

Frustrés, ils durent regarder les deux jeunes gens retrouver leur complicité d'autrefois autour d'un secret qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre.

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, et ce devait sûrement être une machination du souvenir à nouveau, puisqu'il venait de Dumbledore, et cela aurait dû leur permettre de tout entendre ce qu'il avait entendu.

Un jeune garçon apparut alors un peu plus loin, et en apercevant le jeune homme blond, s'énerva ouvertement de sa présence.

- Toi ! Vas-t-en, vas-t-en, on ne veut pas de toi ici ! Albus, dis-lui de partir !

- Abelforth, calme-toi, ça va, on discute juste un peu, répondit calmement Albus.

Harry, Drago, et Severus virent briller ses yeux d'excitation, d'anticipation. Ils ne savaient pas quelle était cette grande idée du jeune homme blond, mais elle semblait avoir fait tout changer.

- Vas-t-en, sale serpent ! s'énerva plus fort le frère d'Albus. Ne reviens pas ! Reste loin de nous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se fit alors entendre une voix douce et féminine.

- Arianna, rentre à l'intérieur ! lui ordonna Abelforth. Et toi ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme blond, Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Si je te vois près d'elle, je te tuerai !

Albus se mit à s'énerver alors contre son frère, lui reprochant d'exagérer, mais Abelforth ne voulait rien entendre. Les cris s'élevèrent entre eux.

Les trois spectateurs regardaient, horrifiés, le regard effrayé de leur sœur derrière eux, et celui brillant et terrifiant du jeune homme blond au rictus satisfait et supérieur.

.

Le décor changea à nouveau, rapidement cette fois, et soudain sous leurs yeux défilèrent des scènes à la suite.

Albus et le jeune homme blond qui étudiaient de vieux parchemins ; qui lisaient de vieux livres ; qui débattaient de sujets de magie complexe et difficile ;

Abelforth qui reprochait à Albus son amitié avec ce garçon inquiétant, qui lui reprochait leurs recherches qui lui prenait tout son temps, qu'il aurait dû passer à s'occuper de leur sœur avec lui, leur sœur malade ; Arianna, toussant et pâle, qui fuit la présence du jeune homme blond lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce ;

Albus et lui qui parlent de magie noire ; qui se disputent autour de la magie noir, Albus n'osant pas encore l'aborder, l'autre voulant aller plus loin ; Albus et le jeune homme blond qui se font la tête, se réconcilient, s'amusent, se disputent, débattent, discutent, parlent des heures, se tournent le dos des journées entières pour mieux se retrouver ;

Albus et le jeune homme blond qui se rapprochent et montent des projets d'un avenir grandiose, qui parlent de pouvoir, de puissance sur le monde, et qui se retrouvent fascinés ;

Albus qui regarde le jeune homme blond d'un regard qui ne peut plus tromper ; le jeune homme blond qui le voit, et ne fait rien ; le jeune homme blond qui décide d'utiliser, de manipuler son ami, son "ami" ;

Abelforth qui essaie encore, encore, de ramener son frère, son frère qui ne l'écoute pas, obnubilé par le jeune homme blond qui ne le regarde pas ;

Arianna qui tombe vraiment malade, Albus qui décide de rester à ses côtés avec Abelforth, et le jeune homme blond qui part.

Le jeune homme blond qui revient.

Albus et le jeune homme blond qui se disputent plus fort cette fois, et en viennent à la force. Leurs baguettes sorties, Albus et le jeune homme blond qui se battent en duel.

Un sort qui s'égare.

Arianna qui meurt.

Et Harry, Drago, et Severus furent éjectés de la Pensine.

.

Ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre, reprendre leur souffle. Les souvenirs s'étaient enchainés dans un tourbillon complexe et lourd d'émotions, de sentiments, de ressentis.

Harry et Drago se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre et cherchèrent le contact.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? leur demanda une voix inquiète.

Ils se tournèrent et semblèrent surpris de voir Cassiopeia ici.

- Minerva m'a transmis votre message, je suis venue chercher le médaillon encore une fois dans le bureau. Elle est descendue voir si tout allait bien dans le château.

Severus respira quelques fois profondément et alla ranger les fioles dans l'étagère.

- Nous avons vu des souvenirs… surprenants.

- Avez-vous trouvé le médaillon alors ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Non, pas encore, soupira Cassiopeia.

- Avez-vous essayé d'utiliser des mots de passe, ou de reconnaître des mécanismes d'invisibilité, de sécurité, sur différents objets ou recoins de la pièce ? s'intéressa Drago.

- Pas vraiment encore. J'espérais ne pas y avoir recours, j'espérais trouver plus naturellement, mais je vais devoir m'y résoudre. Mais ça va me prendre du temps, j'aurais préféré ne pas en perdre à chercher.

- Il faut penser comme Dumbledore, et penser comme il allait prédire que vous pourriez agir, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Cassie lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête avant de prendre un air déterminé et de repartir dans ses fouilles avec exagération, provoquant l'amusement du jeune homme et de Drago.

- Allez-vous détendre, tous les deux, leur dit Severus. On reparlera de tout ça un autre jour, d'accord ?

Ils acceptèrent et le saluèrent avant de s'échapper dans les couloirs.

"_On a le temps de repasser par la chambre avant le dîner…_" murmura Harry avec suggestion.

Drago sourit malicieusement.

.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, l'Armée du Phénix, qui ne s'occupait plus spécifiquement de combats ou missions contre Voldemort, mais qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher entièrement de la guerre, bien sûr, avait été recrutée pour comprendre les cartes qu'Hermione avait trouvées dans un livre de Dumbledore.

Mais au bout de quelques soirs à se pencher dessus, ils commencèrent à désespérer. Ils avaient compris que les symboles venaient d'anciens systèmes druidiques et désignaient des éléments de la nature, des végétaux, minéraux, animaux, etc. mais ils n'avaient pas encore pu tous les déchiffrer.

De son côté, Drago avait pu traduire une partie de notes mais il s'agissait de verbes d'actions à faire apparemment mais sans qu'ils ne comprennent dans quel contexte, ou des notes indicatives de direction en lien avec les cartes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas plus.

Les tracés ne s'accordaient avec rien pour le moment dans la réalité et ils se demandaient s'il s'agissait vraiment de cartes.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient assez nombreux à réfléchir dessus dans la Salle sur Demande, au moment de repartir, ils se bousculèrent un peu tous.

Soudain, Ron trébucha, et le Déluminateur tomba de sa poche. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il s'ouvrit tout seul, et les lumières de la pièce furent toutes aspirées.

- Ah, il fait tout noir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Qui a éteint la lumière ?

- Quelqu'un peut rallumer ?

Le chaos dura quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ginny s'élève.

- Eh, taisez-vous, attendez, regardez, les cartes !

Tout le monde cessa son brouhaha sans pour autant perdre son agitation et regarda les parchemins les plus proches. Des exclamations de surprise et de joie emplirent la pièce tandis qu'ils découvraient ce qui était apparu sur les papiers.

Des marques bleutées un peu lumineuses formaient des chemins, des directions fléchées, et des termes indicateurs clairs.

- Excellent ! s'écria Ron. Tout nous était donné mais caché ! Dumbledore était vraiment intelligent, c'est dingue.

- Une personne par carte prend note de ce qui est apparu ! ordonna Hermione.

Personne ne protesta. En quelques minutes, toutes les cartes avaient été dupliquées pour prendre note à l'écrit des tracés bleus.

Une fois tout recopié, Ron utilisa le Déluminateur et les lumières réapparurent dans la pièce. Les marques, elles, disparurent.

- C'est diablement intelligent, murmura Dean. C'est comme chez les Moldus, la lumière bleue pour voir le sang ou certains matériaux.

- Les Moldus ont quelque chose comme ça ? réagit Tracey, sincèrement surprise.

- Pas du tout le même principe ou procédé, mais même résultat. Avec une certaine lumière, on voit des choses qu'on ne pouvait voir avec la lumière naturelle.

La jeune fille émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ? rappela Justin avec excitation.

- Attendez, doucement, essaya de tempérer Hermione.

Ils établirent les cartes correctement sur les tables.

- On dirait que les nouveaux tracés sont des directives. Il semblerait qu'il faille aller d'abord à cet endroit, puis à celui-là, et ainsi de suite, si on commence par ce qui semble être la première flèche de direction, étudia Hermione.

- Et ces autres symboles, je pense qu'ils indiquent des actions, releva Drago. Regardez, il y a une flèche circulaire, et en note sur le parchemin d'origine c'était écrit « tourner » en russe, si j'ai bien déchiffré.

- Et s'il s'agissait d'éléments à trouver pour quelque chose ? demanda Ron. Ca parlait de pierres, et de plantes, et d'autres objets ou choses qu'on trouve dans la nature. Peut-être doit-on les trouver, dans l'ordre des marques bleues, et de la façon indiquée.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ernie. A quoi cela nous servira-t-il ?  
Son ton indiquait qu'il ne pensait pas que cela avait quelconque utilité et un débat s'ensuivit sur l'intérêt qu'il fallait porter aux cartes et s'il allait falloir partir selon ses directives ou si cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry essaya de parler, mais dans leur discussion animée, ils ne l'entendaient pas, et il n'avait pas envie d'élever la voix et agir en chef pseudo médiateur qui se croit plus sage que les autres…

"_Euh, s'il vous plaît ?_" pensa-t-il alors à l'adresse de tout le monde en espérant qu'ils entendraient d'avantage mentalement.

Il se sentit gêné lorsqu'ils se turent tous et se tournèrent vers lui immédiatement, et il rougit.

- Je voulais juste rappeler que c'est Dumbledore qui nous a amené à réfléchir sur ces parchemins, et donc qu'il avait sûrement une idée en tête, et qu'il y a donc sûrement un intérêt qu'on ne voit pas encore…

La plupart acquiescèrent et approuvèrent, et les plus sceptiques ne répliquèrent rien. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise mais Hermione enchaîna sans laisser l'atmosphère s'installer.

- Bon, je vais me pencher plus dessus, je vous tiendrai au courant. Ceux qui veulent m'aider sont les bienvenus, bien sûr.

Ses paroles sonnèrent la fin de la réunion et certains restèrent un peu tandis que d'autres partaient vaquer à leurs occupations de fin de soirée.  
Harry et Drago se retirèrent assez vite et profitèrent de l'obscurité pour aller voler dans des coins reculés du parc, là où personne ne les dérangerait.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lumière pour savoir où était l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y voir clair pour savoir où ils allaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'ils dansaient dans les airs, avec les vents de la nuit et leurs cœurs enlacés.

.

Un après-midi, Harry et Drago faisaient la sieste sous un arbre dans le parc.

Ils avaient, comme plus souvent ces derniers temps, laissé sortir Noumenia et elle s'amusait près d'eux. La petite dragonne avait accueilli avec ravissement et enthousiasme de pouvoir voleter à l'air libre, courir après les petites bêtes qui se cachaient dans l'herbe, et s'entraîner à cracher du feu dans leur direction.

Elle aimait aussi beaucoup jouer avec Harry et Drago. Elle volait autour d'eux en les taquinant pour qu'ils essaient de l'attraper, et elle s'enfuyaient toujours avec la fierté d'être assez rapide et agile pour leur échapper.

Mais elle appréciait également particulièrement les marques d'affection, et quand elle était plus fatiguée, elle se blottissait dans le cou de l'un, ou s'enroulait un peu sur le bras.

Ils se reposaient tous les trois ainsi, quand soudain, Harry et Drago réalisèrent soudain chacun quelque chose de différent.

- Je sais où j'ai déjà vu la Coupe de Poufsouffle ! s'écria Drago en se redressant.

- Les reliques de la stèle, ce sont les reliques des Fondateurs ! s'exclama Harry au même moment et dans le même mouvement.

Noumenia voleta, animée par leur nouvelle agitation, et crachota un peu de fumée, comme pour protester d'avoir été réveillée. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

En quelques secondes, leurs esprits avaient partagé leurs découvertes.

- La Coupe est chez les Lestrange, commença Drago. Je l'y ai vue plusieurs fois, sur la cheminée, à côté d'autres coupes de valeur. Voldemort a dû l'y placer là en pensant qu'elle passerait inaperçue au milieu des autres.

- La meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose est de le mettre à la vue de tous, murmura Harry. C'est très malin.

- Il faudra la récupérer. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, on connait les lieux en plus. Et il ne serait pas dur de trouver une excuse ou une occasion…

Harry ne répondit pas et Drago fronça les sourcils en sentant sa gêne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On attendra une occasion, ou alors on montera un plan avec les autres, mais peut-être, plus tard, enfin, si…

- Darren, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais éviter de retourner là-bas si on n'y est pas obligé… marmonna Harry.

Noumenia revint se blottir dans son cou. Drago le regarda tendrement et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il changea de sujet.

- Alors, les reliques, donc ?

Harry le remercia du regard.

- Ce qu'Arthur a lu dans le grimoire, à propos des pierres, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais ça parlait de pierres liées à des reliques. Je viens de réaliser, c'est le mot que Dumbledore a employé pour parler de la coupe et du médaillon, et cela doit englober l'épée et le diadème je pense.

- D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, excuse-moi de te couper, mais je ne voudrais pas oublier encore…

- Oui, vas-y ?

- Dumbledore nous a montré les fois où Voldemort avait rencontré deux des reliques, mais on n'a rien vu sur l'épée ou le diadème, et je me disais que cela avait dû se passer pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, non ?

- Oui, sûrement. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elles font, ou à quoi elles servent. Seulement maintenant, on sait qu'elles sont évoquées aussi en rapport avec les pierres de l'héritage Prince.

- On enverra une lettre à tes cousins pour leur en parler.

- Mais pas maintenant…

Harry attrapa Drago et roula avec lui dans l'herbe, déclenchant leurs rires. A nouveau, Noumenia fut délogée, et cette fois, elle alla se poser sur une branche basse pour être tranquille. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et se mirent à se chamailler comme des enfants.

Ils pouvaient sentir à quel point ils en avaient besoin, et acceptaient tous les deux d'avoir le droit de s'autoriser des moments agréables. Drago était heureux de voir qu'Harry avait finalement accepté qu'il puisse rire ou se réjouir de choses sans devoir se sentir coupable ensuite.

.

Les jours passaient, et Voldemort voyait que ses plans n'avançaient pas du côté de Poudlard. Severus ne pouvait pas, en aussi peu de temps, prendre le pouvoir sur l'école.

- Maître, puis-je me permettre une suggestion ? lui demanda Severus un jour.

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit Voldemort avec mauvaise humeur.

Il venait d'apprendre l'échec à nouveau de Narcissa et de Lestrange dans la recherche d'Ombrage après une attaque isolée dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

Lorsqu'il avait lancé ses plans, il avait pensé qu'ils s'exécuteraient assez vite, et qu'avant la fin de l'année il serait maître de l'école, il restait moins d'un mois. Cela n'était pas bien parti.

- Peut-être… pourrions-nous profiter de l'été pour étendre notre influence sur Poudlard. Les élèves seront rentrés chez eux, il y aura peu de défense, et je pourrai convaincre la directrice de me nommer directeur adjoint afin de prendre sa place dès que possible, en passant du temps avec elle pendant les vacances, prétendant vouloir défendre l'école, ce qui me placerait en très bons termes pour la rentrée scolaire.

Voldemort regarda Severus.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il.

- Seigneur, vous avez commencé votre plan d'attaques continues sur le pays, peut-être avez-vous besoin de vous concentrer là-dessus pour le moment, surtout si vous recherchez quelque chose, en plus d'Ombrage. Laissez-moi m'occuper de Poudlard discrètement, et prenez le pouvoir sur le Royaume-Uni. Lorsque vous contrôlerez l'ensemble du pays, les gens penseront que l'école sera le dernier bastion, et en réalité, elle sera prête à tomber sans qu'ils s'y attendent.

Le mage noir eut un rictus. Severus vit qu'il l'avait rendu plus satisfait et s'en félicita. Un Voldemort content était toujours moins dangereux qu'un Voldemort énervé…

- Bravo, Severus, tu continues de me servir fidèlement, et ton intelligence est un véritable atout. Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas proprement récompensé pour tes services. Je sais que tu dis toujours que tu ne désires rien, mais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je veux que tu n'aies pas peur de me demander une faveur.

- Je vous remercie, maître, répondit humblement Severus en s'inclinant devant le mage noir.

- Bien, je laisse donc Poudlard à tes soins pour le moment. En repartant, envoie un message à Rodolphus pour le prévenir de mon arrivée prochaine, et dis-lui de m'informer de l'emplacement de leur camp et de la prochaine cible.

- Très bien maître. Il sera fait selon vos désirs.

- Oui… c'est mieux ainsi… murmura le mage noir pour lui-même.

Severus quitta la salle à reculons, mais Voldemort ne le regardait déjà plus, le regard sur ses plans et cartes, les yeux luisant d'une anticipation de sang et de cris.

.

.

Et ce fut un lundi, ensoleillé en ce début du mois de juin, qui accueillit les examinateurs officiels à Poudlard, prêts à évaluer les élèves qui passaient les BUSES et les ASPICS, tandis que les professeurs de l'école préparaient d'autres salles pour les examens des autres années.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_C'est Ainsi_****] : **

J'ai choisi ce titre parce qu'il exprime l'idée que certaines choses sont d'une façon et qu'on ne peut les changer : Lucius Malefoy refuse, et personne ne pourra rien y faire, car le Choix est véritable et libre, et qu'on ne peut le forcer. C'est aussi pour rappeler que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas changé lui-même, malgré les opportunités.  
Et puis je trouvais qu'il exprimait bien l'atmosphère de ce chapitre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy a refusé. Ca n'aurait pas été bien qu'il accepte, ni pratique d'ailleurs. Et je ne le voulais pas. Mais je trouvais intéressant que la situation se présente ! Alors, comme il s'agit d'un véritable Choix, Malefoy ne subit aucune conséquence.

Mais l'Attraction est motivée par le Pouvoir d'Amour, pour créer un Lien qui va au-delà d'une simple connexion mentale. C'est pour ça qu'Harry, lui, est affecté. Et il est affecté uniquement au niveau du Pouvoir d'Amour, pas sur un plan personnel bien sûr, puisqu'au contraire, il est plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir Lucius Malefoy dans sa tête désormais.

Je vais repréciser quelque chose, pour que ça soit bien clair :

Drago prend donc du Polynectar à chaque fois qu'ils font une opération, et c'est toujours la même fiole, donc toujours la même apparence qu'il prend.

C'est une question pratique : ils ne sont pas allés chercher des cheveux de plein de jeunes inconnus partout. Et également plus pratique pour l'Ordre et les Aurors, ils ont un seul visage en tête comme second d'Harry.

Voldemort et les Mangemorts ont repéré qu'en plus des habituels Granger et Weasley, il y avait désormais ce jeune homme inconnu aux côtés d'Harry Potter, et qu'il était constamment dans les parages et opérant avec lui.

Ce n'a pas encore été beaucoup développé dans les réunions de Mangemorts qu'on a pu lire, mais ça fait partie des choses qui se déroulent en arrière plan. Voldemort a donc ordonné sans trop savoir pour l'instant si cela sera vraiment important, de concentrer les efforts aussi sur ce gamin, en plus d'Harry Potter, lors des opérations.

Un certain temps se passe ensuite, beaucoup plus tranquille. Je trouve cela à la fois utile, réaliste, et logique : dans toutes les guerres, il y a des moments où il n'y a pas immédiatement d'actions, où les opérations prévues ne se déroulent pas comme prévu, etc. C'est ce qui se passe pour Voldemort. Et cela est tant mieux pour les élèves !

Severus a gagné du temps pour Poudlard, et Voldemort va s'occuper du reste de l'Angleterre. Les jeunes sorciers pourront terminer l'année avec un peu moins de soucis en tête.

Je ne vais pas encore développer sur les souvenirs, les reliques, et ces informations qu'on a autour de ce que Dumbledore a laissé derrière lui pour avancer dans l'intrigue. Je préfère laisser ces pistes ouvertes, car elles seront davantage développées dans le tome 2, et vous avez ainsi le temps de faire vos hypothèses ! Haha !

Simplement, comme souvent, j'ai inclus des éléments de l'histoire originale, des livres, que j'ai repris et que je vais réutiliser dans ma propre histoire !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre :**

A quoi serviront les objets des Fondateurs ? Quelle importance ont-ils ? Les jeunes pourront-ils récupérer la Coupe chez les Lestrange ? Cassiopeia trouvera-t-elle le Médaillon ? Où est le Diadème ? Quel lien avec l'héritage Prince et les pierres, et quel lien avec le Rituel et le combat des puissances ancestrales ?

Que va devenir Lucius Malefoy ? Voldemort continuera-t-il son plan d'attaque sur l'Angleterre avec succès ? Trouvera-t-il Ombrage ? Que cherche-t-il d'autre ? Finira-t-il par attaquer Poudlard, et quand et comment ?

Comment se passeront les examens pour nos héros ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Peter Pan_ (film, 2003) : la phrase 'Qu'on en finisse' est prononcée à la fin du film par les enfants. Ils la crient au capitaine Crochet pour qu'il cesse d'avoir des pensées heureuses, et cesse de voler. Le Capitaine la répète ensuite, juste avant d'abandonner et de se laisser tomber dans la gueule du crocodile. Et ce Capitaine, dans ce film là, est joué par… Jason Isaac, l'acteur qui joue Lucius Malefoy dans les Harry Potter.

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ (Tome 6) : souvenirs de Dumbledore sur Voldemort, épisode de Odgen chez les Gaunt, et épisode avec Mrs Smith

*_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort _(Tome 7) : histoire de Dumbledore ; importance des objets des Fondateurs

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Première Manche_], les jeunes sorciers vivront leurs examens, et les professeurs annonceront quelques évènements surprises pour agrémenter la fin de l'année scolaire…


	53. Chapter 52 - Première Manche

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Lucius Malefoy refuse le Choix. C'est le seul à l'avoir fait mais tout le monde est soulagé, en particulier Drago qui éprouve un réel ressentiment envers son père. Comme ils ne peuvent relâcher Lucius Malefoy, ils le gardent prisonnier dans le sous-sol de la Maison, et Harry fait appel à Damian pour trouver une solution.

Damian fait venir son frère, Will, qu'Harry apprécie tout de suite, et qui accepte de rester dans la Maison pour surveiller Lucius Malefoy et le garder en vie, le temps que l'année se termine, et qu'Harry décide quoi faire.

Quelques semaines se passent beaucoup plus tranquillement pour les jeunes sorciers, qui se préparent à leurs examens, et laissent l'Ordre et les Aurors contrer les attaques de Mangemorts dans le reste du pays.

Les entraînements ont toujours lieu pour tous les élèves, et l'Armée du Phénix se réunie désormais pour apprendre des enchantements plus complexes plutôt que pour des réunions d'informations ou stratégiques. Ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas encore apprennent à transplaner, et tout le monde avance dans la maîtrise du Patronus, entre autres.

L'Armée du Phénix découvre également quelque chose : dans l'un des livres de Dumbledore, lorsque les lumières sont éteintes par le Déluminateur, des écritures et tracés bleutés apparaissent, semblant indiquer des objets et éléments à retrouver. Hermione décide qu'ils s'en occuperont pendant les vacances.

Voldemort décide d'attendre pour attaquer Poudlard, et encore un peu pour attaquer Godric's Hollow, et de plutôt s'occuper du reste de l'Angleterre.

Et puis la semaine redoutée des examens de fin d'année arrive.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du lundi matin 3 juin au samedi matin 15 juin

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 52 – Première Manche**

.

Le planning des examens des BUSES fut distribué au petit déjeuner. Les élèves avaient la matinée de libre pour en prendre connaissance et se préparer plus spécifiquement à leurs premières épreuves.

Ils avaient, dans les premiers jours, tous leurs examens communs, et ensuite venaient les différentes options. Pour la plupart, l'examen théorique se déroulait le matin, et l'après-midi venait la partie pratique correspondante. Les horaires de repas avaient été restreints pour permettre au personnel d'aménager la Grande Salle dans les temps, pour les examens écrits.

Leur première épreuve était uniquement théorique, celle d'Histoire de la Magie. Les quatre maisons étaient confondues, et chaque élève assis à une place seule, dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Ron était plus concentré que jamais, Hermione lui ayant promis quelque chose s'il réussissait à obtenir au moins un Acceptable dans cette matière qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. La jeune femme était la plus stressée de la pièce, bien qu'elle soit la plus à même de réussir.

Drago semblait calme et posé mais Harry sentait son stress monter tandis que les copies étaient distribuées, face cachée. Il était un peu nerveux. Il n'accordait pas une importance primordiale à la matière mais n'avait pas envie de la manquer non plus.

De plus, il passait ses examens en tant que Darren Prince, il était censé réussir sans difficulté. Il se demanda un instant comment les choses se dérouleraient lorsqu'il redeviendrait Harry Potter.

"_Incroyable, tu dois bien être le seul à pouvoir penser à autre chose…_" marmonna Drago.

"_Reste loin de mon esprit sinon je vais te copier dessus_" lui répliqua Harry avec amusement.

"_Essaie donc pour voir !_" répondit Drago avant de se fermer à son compagnon.

"_Bonne chance à tous !_" lança Harry dans la sphère mentale des Amari.

Il reçut de nombreuses réponses jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur demande à tous de se taire, provoquant leurs rires. Cela eut au moins le mérite de les détendre.

Tous les Amari ne passaient pas leurs BUSES, mais en ce premier après-midi de la période d'examens, toutes les années passaient leur première épreuve à leur niveau, d'examens majeurs ou mineurs.

"_Et interdiction de tricher !_" rappela Hermione avec autorité.

"_Mais oui, mais oui, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne viendra pas chercher les réponses dans ta tête, et on se fera discrets !_" répliqua Fred.

Il y eut de nouveaux rires.

- Toute tentative de tricherie sera éliminatoire, tout départ de la salle est définitif. Aucune communication ne sera tolérée. Si vous avez une question ou requête, levez la main, et attendez le professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui les surveillait ici, darda un regard perçant sur chaque élève, avant de diriger sa baguette vers le sablier géant sur l'estrade. D'un mouvement, elle le fit basculer.

- Commencez.

Tous les élèves retournèrent leurs copies et commencèrent à répondre aux questions.

Harry remercia Daphné et Blaise et leurs idées farfelues pour retenir toutes les dates et les noms compliqués de l'Histoire des Gobelins, car il en retrouva plusieurs en se souvenant de leurs sketches et blagues sur le sujet.

Il sourit largement en voyant que la question de récit historique portait sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient mimé et résumé, épisodes marquants de l'Affaire des Dragons du début du 13è siècle.

En revanche, il sécha complètement sur les questions autour de la Guerre des Géants, ayant peu travaillé cette partie-là. Il se rappela pourquoi et rougit. Drago et lui s'étaient laissés emportés par… l'esprit du printemps, plutôt que de travailler cet après-midi-là et n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de rattraper…

Les questions d'histoire contemporaine furent plus faciles, mais la partie Antiquité de la Sorcellerie avait toujours été assez obscure et il laissa de nombreux blancs.

Le sujet évaluait principalement leurs connaissances mais une dernière question leur laissait des possibilités d'expression, d'opinion, sur un élément socio-historique et qui abordait des questions d'éthique et de morale.

Cette année-là, cela portait sur les elfes de maisons, et Harry eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant Hermione s'exciter complètement sur cette partie de sa copie, et il n'était pas le seul dans la salle.

Tout le monde se souvenait de la S.A.L.E., des pétitions et manifestations de la jeune femme l'année précédente pour libérer les elfes de maison de leur esclavage.

Les heures s'achevèrent enfin, et le gong sonna la fin de l'épreuve. Tout le monde se recula de sa table pour laisser le professeur McGonagall récupérer les copies d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le bruit des conversations et soupirs soulagés ou déçus remplit bientôt la Grande Salle et les élèves sortirent de la pièce sans attendre.

- Alors, tu as réussi ? demanda Drago à Harry quand ils se retrouvèrent.

- En partie, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas su répondre à tout.

- Et bien sache que je te blâme entièrement pour les questions sur les Géants auxquelles j'aurai mal répondu ! l'attaqua Drago en croisant les bras.

Harry rit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise qui les avait entendus.

- Parce que je l'ai trop distrait le jour où on était sensés réviser cette partie-là ! répondit Harry avec un amusement évident.

Blaise éclata de rire.

.

Le lendemain, ils avaient le matin l'épreuve théorique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils eurent des questions sur différentes créatures, leurs fonctionnements, habitats, niveau de dangerosité, et sur les moyens de s'en défendre, de s'en protéger, de les attaquer et neutraliser.

Ils eurent également des questions théoriques et éthiques sur des sortilèges et enchantements, et des questions qui leur demandaient d'exprimer leurs façons de penser et réactions dans différentes situations problématiques.

L'après-midi se déroulait la partie pratique de cette épreuve.

Six examinateurs les faisaient passer chacun, chacun leur tour, en leur présentant des illusions de créatures à vaincre, des situations dans lesquelles réagir, des sorts à jeter, des enchantements à accomplir.

Mais peu après le début de l'épreuve pratique, un Amari du début de l'alphabet prévint que les examinateurs demandaient aussi un Patronus.

Et Harry, qui aurait dû aborder cette épreuve sereinement, se retrouvait caché dans une salle, à essayer désespérément de faire changer la forme du sien, alors qu'il allait être appelé d'un moment à l'autre. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, c'était toujours un cerf argenté bien reconnaissable qui sortait de sa baguette.

"_Tu auras plus de chance de le manquer que de le changer, Harry_" essayait de le raisonner Hermione. "_Un Patronus ne peut être modifié simplement parce que tu le souhaites, il est le reflet de qui tu es !_"

"_Je pensais qu'il aurait pu changer. Il était le symbole de James Potter, et d'un Harry qui me semble bien différent de qui je suis aujourd'hui_" répondit Harry. "_Je ne veux pas ne pas réussir mon Patronus, je le réussi depuis deux ans, c'est frustrant !_"

"_Mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup de risquer d'être reconnu ?_" intervint Drago, comprenant très bien ce que pouvait éprouver Harry.

"_Il n'y aura personne de compromettant dans la salle, juste des examinateurs, et des élèves de notre année trop concentrés sur leurs propres épreuves…_"

"_Même si tu nous as entraînés, Harry, nous ne sommes pas nombreux à pouvoir produire un Patronus corporel. Et je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque ait réussi pendant l'examen, moi je n'ai pas réussi par exemple,_" précisa Hermione. "_Alors si tu es le seul à le pouvoir… _"

"_Ca risque d'attirer les soupçons, et trop d'attention_" termina Drago.

Harry soupira. Et on appela son nom. Il grimaça mais se dirigea dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour, Mr Prince, le salua son examinateur, un sorcier un peu âgé qui semblait amical.

- Bonjour, le salua poliment Harry en retour, agréablement surpris de voir que les examinateurs restaient neutres face aux élèves, quoi que leurs réputations puissent être.

- Bien, pour commencer, montrez-moi les sortilèges de protection que vous connaissez.

L'épreuve se déroula globalement bien, Harry réussissant comme prévu sans difficulté. Il essayait de ne pas être distrait par le fait qu'il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

La fin de l'épreuve arriva, moment redouté.

- Très bien Mr Prince, le congratula l'examinateur. Pour terminer, une dernière chose : produisez-moi un Patronus s'il vous plaît.

Harry ferma les yeux un court instant et inspira profondément.

Ce Patronus, en plus d'être une fierté personnelle, une réussite dont il pouvait s'enorgueillir, était l'assurance d'un Optimal à cette épreuve. Et bien qu'il risque d'y avoir des complications plus tard autour de ses examens et de son identité, il préférait assurer ses notes.

D'un autre côté, Drago et Hermione avaient raison, non seulement son cerf était assez reconnaissable et connu, mais il devait aussi être un des rares à pouvoir produire un Patronus corporel en cinquième année.

Ce devait être une sorte de question bonus, qu'ils avaient ajouté lorsqu'ils avaient vu que les élèves de Poudlard s'entraînaient en dehors des cours et apprenaient plus que les années précédentes, à cause de la guerre.

- Mr Prince ? l'appela l'examinateur.

- Oui, mes excuses. Je cherchais un souvenir assez heureux pour que cela fonctionne.  
Harry inspira à nouveau. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

- _Spero Patronum ! _

Une lueur sortit sans difficulté de sa baguette, et commença à prendre forme. Réalisant qu'il était juste stupide et que leur sécurité à tous passait bien devant sa fierté, il voulut arrêter. Mais la forme devenait plus distincte déjà. Harry serra les dents et se concentra immédiatement pour la stopper.

L'examinateur, dans les yeux duquel une lueur de surprise et de fascination était apparue en commençant de voir un Patronus corporel, fronça les sourcils en le voyant se changer en brume argentée.

Le sorcier prit note et Harry souffla en essayant de calmer la pulsation de son cœur. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'empêcher un sort de s'effectuer correctement puisse être aussi difficile et épuisant.

- Merci, Mr Prince. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry salua en retour et se dépêcha de quitter la salle.

Il alla retrouver Drago qui était déjà passé, et révisait dans la bibliothèque pour l'épreuve de métamorphose du lendemain. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Harry sentait qu'il désapprouvait le doute qu'il avait pu avoir, et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Ils travaillèrent en silence, mais retrouvèrent tout de même une meilleure atmosphère au repas, et allèrent se coucher sans rancune.

.

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents. Harry pensa qu'il aurait pu faire mieux en Métamorphoses mais fut assez satisfait en Sortilèges, théorie comme pratique. Les épreuves de Potions furent plutôt réussies, à sa grande joie. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait survécu aux attaques combinées de son compagnon et de son père s'il avait raté cette matière là…

Ces trois matières avaient eu elles aussi une épreuve théorique dans la matinée et une épreuve pratique l'après-midi de la même journée.

Son avis était mitigé en sortant de Botanique. Il n'avait jamais bien réussi cette matière mais Drago l'avait forcé à la travailler correctement en lui montrant qu'une bonne connaissance des plantes et de leurs propriétés pouvait être très utile, et il avait mieux réussi que s'il avait révisé seul, mais sans pour autant estimer que l'épreuve ait été un succès…

L'Astronomie se déroula le soir suivant l'épreuve de Botanique placée dans la matinée, l'après-midi leur ayant été laissé puisque leur soirée était prise par l'examen, qui avait besoin de la nuit et des étoiles, bien sûr.

Il fallait remplir des cartes et observer des phénomènes, rien de bien compliqué, et le manque de certaines connaissances n'était pas trop handicapant. A nouveau, il n'allait surement pas avoir une note excellente, mais au moins, Harry pensait avoir validé la matière.

Le jour suivant étaient regroupées les matières optionnelles : Etude des Runes en début de matinée, Etude des Moldus une heure plus tard, l'après-midi Divination, et séparée d'une heure à nouveau, Arithmancie.

Chaque épreuve ne durait que deux heures, afin de laisser toutes les combinaisons possibles, en particulier pour Hermione qui avaient trois de ces quatre épreuves à passer.  
L'épreuve de Divination se passa comme elle put pour Harry, qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement sensible à la matière.

Depuis ses découvertes durant l'année, des prophéties, destins, et de paroles énoncées plusieurs siècles plus tôt et qui le concernaient directement, Harry était beaucoup moins sceptique et y accordait plus d'intérêt, mais il ne présentait pas de véritables dispositions.

Le cours de Mademoiselle Cybèle était toutefois plus intéressant, développé, et complet (surtout comparé à celui de Trelawney, qui ne reprendrait son poste qu'à la rentrée, les années allant être alors réparties entre les deux enseignantes) et l'examen demandait à la fois de parler des différentes méthodes de divination, et d'essayer de les pratiquer.

On observait la façon de faire et les résultats n'étaient pris en compte que s'ils ne dépendaient pas des sensibilités personnelles. Et sinon, étaient plutôt des bonus pour valoriser ceux qui présentaient de vraies aptitudes, afin de ne pas désavantager trop ceux qui, comme Harry, semblaient assez hermétiques.

Il pensa en sortant ne pas obtenir une très bonne note, étant donné le manque de connaissances malgré tout. Et un peu inconsciemment, il éprouvait un ressentiment, une rancœur, envers toute cette discipline, envers tout ce qui touchait aux prédictions et prophéties, et il avait l'impression que cela s'était un peu ressenti…

.

La dernière épreuve des Buses fut celle de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle se déroula dans la matinée du dimanche, dernier jour de cette semaine d'examens, veille de journées bien plus tranquilles avant le départ en vacances.

Harry y alla assez confiant, Hagrid avait abordé de nombreuses créatures pendant l'année, un peu hors programmes au début, mais plus conformes lorsqu'il avait été repris à l'ordre par Ombrage. L'examen consistait en l'étude et observation de certaines d'entre elles, et quelques soins à apporter à d'autres.

Tout commença bien, Harry sut reconnaître et s'occuper de la plupart des créatures qui furent amenées en premier.

Les Véracrasses étaient faciles, on leur demanda de donner leurs principales caractéristiques et de les nourrir. Ils eurent à chercher quelques trésors avec des Niffleurs. On leur demanda aussi d'observer et nourrir des Botrucs.

Et on leur fit analyser une mère Boursouf et sa portée de nouveau-nés en leur posant des questions sur l'élevage et les soins à apporter à ces petites créatures adorables, souvent offertes en animaux de compagnie à des enfants.

On les confronta aussi à des Billywig en leur demandant de faire l'observation de ces insectes au dard provoquant un sommeil hallucinatoire, et d'attraper quelque chose sans se faire piquer.

Il y eut quelques accidents, mais rien de grave puisque les Billywig de l'examen étaient enfants, et ainsi, ne provoquèrent qu'une légère somnolence, facilement guérissable par les potions prévues au cas où.

Pendant qu'étaient amenées les créatures suivantes, ils eurent à écrire quelques caractéristiques du calamar géant qui vivait dans le lac.

L'agitation qui eut alors lieu du côté des animaux préparés pour l'examen attira l'attention de tous. Il s'agissait de Fléreurs, ces chats particulièrement intelligents et dont le comportement pouvait indiquer s'il fallait se méfier d'une personne ou porter des soupçons sur ses propos.

Mais leur attitude à ce moment était étrange. Dès qu'ils étaient amenés dans l'espace devant les élèves assis à côté pour écrire, ils se mettaient à cracher et sortir les griffes.

- Je ne comprends pas, essayait de se justifier l'un des animalier. Même s'il y avait quelqu'un de peu recommandable ici, ils ne feraient pas cela de toute manière. Lorsqu'ils se méfient de quelqu'un, ils sont plutôt prédateurs, ils bougent peu, et ne lâchent pas la personne du regard. Mais là, on dirait qu'ils sentent une menace, ils réagissent comme lorsqu'ils sont fassent à des créatures qui les mettent en danger !

Hermione soudain étouffa un rire et ouvrit son esprit aux Amari présents.

"_Je crois qu'entre Harry qui est un loup et Ron qui est un chien, ces pauvres chats sont sur la défensive !_"

Les jeunes se mirent à rire mentalement à leur tour et leurs airs prirent des expressions amusées qu'ils essayèrent vainement de cacher.

Les examinateurs ne parvenaient à calmer leurs animaux, alors ils inclurent cette donnée dans l'examen. Au lieu de les laisser sortir et de demander aux élèves d'interagir avec eux, ils ne firent que poser des questions.

Mais ils demandèrent quand même qu'ils leurs donnent à manger après avoir évalué leurs choix sur la question.

Sans grande surprise pour ceux qui avaient compris le problème, les Fléreurs réagirent violemment lorsque Ron ou Harry s'approchèrent d'eux. Mais les chats se calmèrent bien au passage d'Hermione, qui put même toucher le sien.

Il s'était approché d'elle et semblait rechercher son affection, ce qui fit sourire tous ceux qui connaissaient son Animagus chat sauvage, et cela lui donna des points bonus de la part des examinateurs.

Puis les animaux furent rapidement emmenés. Ils eurent à nouveau des observations et quelques actions de soins à faire avec d'autres créatures peu dangereuses voire inoffensives, des petits oiseaux ou rongeurs principalement.

Harry eut du mal avec un gros rongeur originaire de forêts qui avait l'habitude de se méfier des loups qui vivaient près de lui et qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à les manger, d'après Hermione.

Et il y eut à nouveau des réactions animales que les animaliers ne comprirent pas, lorsqu'ils amenèrent des Croups. Ces grands chiens avec une queue fourchue ressentaient si une personne était sorcière ou moldue.

S'ils étaient extrêmement fidèles envers les premiers, en revanche, ils attaquaient les seconds, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi cette violence envers des personne non magique. Ils étaient naturellement assez agités et excités.

Etant des chiens, ils s'agitèrent devant Hermione plus particulièrement, qui se sentait elle-même sur la défensive devant ces animaux assez menaçants par leur taille et leurs crocs.

En revanche ils ne réagirent pas devant Ron, restant même assez indifférents, semblant à peine reconnaître qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Drago profita de la perche tendue en ricanant d'avance de sa mauvaise blague :

"_C'est parce que tu es tellement moins un chien qu'eux et un chien moins intéressant qu'ils te méprisent carrément !_" lança-t-il avec moquerie.

"_Ta gueule, la fouine. Harry, frappe-le de ma part, tu veux_" grogna Ron en retour.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Drago qui râla. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry lança :

"_Eh, vous voulez voir un tour de magie ?_"

Et sans attendre la réponse, il éveilla d'avantage le loup en lui, et émit un grondement à peine audible. Tous les Croups se couchèrent.

"_Wow, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_" réagit Seamus.

"_Il a fait son intéressant_" marmonna Drago toujours énervé. "_Il a établi son autorité, comme s'il avait besoin de se le faire rappeler. Pff, franchement…_"

Il y eut des rires, qui redoublèrent lorsque les examinateurs essayèrent de relever les chiens.

"_Oh aller Harry, ne les embête pas !_" intervint Hermione, toutefois amusée.

Harry vérifia qu'on ne l'observait ou qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre et gronda un peu différemment, en laissant un sifflement imperceptible échapper en plus.

Les Croups se relevèrent mais restèrent extrêmement calmes et agréables, contrairement à comment ils étaient arrivés. Celui vers lequel Harry était vint poser son museau dans sa main, un peu timidement. Harry sourit en le caressant affectueusement.

"_Tu penses que Noumenia pourrait s'entendre avec un loup ?_" demanda-t-il à Drago.

Depuis qu'ils laissaient plus sortir la petite dragonne, ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement l'avoir avec eux. Ils l'avaient présentée à Caitlin, et la petite fille avait crié de joie en la découvrant.

Noumenia semblait bien s'entendre avec elle, et Drago et Harry avait pensé à nouveau à leur rêve d'un avenir tranquille.

"_Elle ne te crache pas de feu dessus dès qu'elle te voie, alors je pense que ça devrait aller avec un vrai_," répondit Drago. "_Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on en trouve un de compagnie ?_"

Harry ne répondit pas mais adressa à son compagnon, avec exagération, un air à la fois innocent et suppliant. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ne rejeta pas l'idée.

Le reste de l'examen se passa plus tranquillement, au grand soulagement des encadrant qui perdaient un peu la tête devant toutes ces irrégularités incompréhensibles. Et lorsque l'épreuve se termina, les élèves poussèrent quelques cris de joie et soupirs fatigués.

Leurs BUSES étaient terminées, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

.

Harry et Drago passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur chambre et profitèrent de ce temps libre, s'octroyant le luxe de ne plus penser au reste du monde et de la guerre.

Ron et Hermione réussirent à prendre la Salle sur Demande avant les autres couples qui cherchaient des coins tranquilles, et qui durent se résoudre aux bonnes vieilles méthodes des placards et recoins cachés du château.

Le lendemain avait été déclarée journée libre, avec pour seule obligation un rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle à quatorze heure pour un discours du professeur McGonagall sur l'année et les jours à venir.

Habituellement après les examens, les cinquième et septième années avaient plusieurs journées de libre avant d'avoir un emploi du temps léger pour les dernières semaines, avec des cours choisis en fonction de leurs dispositions d'avenir.

Les autres années avaient également quelques-uns des cours du tronc commun qui se déroulaient en général dans la bonne humeur et servaient surtout d'ouverture à d'autres pratiques, d'apprentissages agréables et intéressants qui allaient au-delà de l'école.

La plupart des élèves se levèrent assez tard, et passèrent la matinée en diverses occupations de détente. Et tous se retrouvèrent après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Les tables furent rapidement débarrassées et nettoyées magiquement, et le plafond refléta un beau ciel bleu d'été, tandis que la directrice et les professeurs prenaient place sur l'estrade et que les élèves s'asseyaient et faisaient silence.

- Bonjour à tous, commença le professeur McGonagall. Cette année, nous avons décidé que ces deux dernières semaines allaient se passer un peu différemment des années précédentes.

L'intérêt de tous fut immédiatement sollicité.

- Vous n'aurez, contrairement aux années précédentes, aucun cours d'ici votre départ ! annonça-t-elle alors avec un grand sourire.

Les cris de joie amusèrent les professeurs, et puis la directrice leva la main pour demander le calme.

- Nous avons, à la place, organisé deux évènements. Avant cela, il y aura bien sûr le dernier match de Quidditch de la compétition habituelle, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Je rappelle que pour le moment, avec leurs trois matchs chacun, les Serpentards sont en tête, suivis des Gryffondors, puis les Serdaigles, et enfin les Poufsouffles.

Harry murmura :

- Les Gryffondors doivent marquer au moins un but de plus que les Poufsouffle et gagner le match s'ils veulent dépasser les Serpentards et gagner la Coupe.

- Les Poufsouffles ne vont pas se laisser faire, même s'ils préféreraient que les Gryffondors gagnent sur les Serpentards à la fin, fit remarquer Drago. Ils vont jouer sur le changement d'Attrapeur chez leurs adversaires et espérer que le leur sera meilleur.

- Ginny Weasley a remplacé Potter, rappela Blaise, les Poufsouffles n'ont aucune chance, elle est presque aussi douée que lui.

- Mais ils vont se battre, ils ne vont pas s'avouer vaincus, ils veulent avoir un score respectable même s'ils restent en dernière place, intervint Théodore.

La directrice redemanda l'attention et le silence se fit à nouveau. Tout le monde y était allé de ses remarques et prédictions sur le match à venir avec ses voisins.

- Le match aura lieu mercredi après-midi, comme prévu, rappela la directrice.

.

McGonagall marqua un léger silence pour bien avoir l'attention de tous.

- Mais voilà le moment de vous parler des deux évènements qui agrémenteront cette fin d'année. Je vais commencer par le Tournoi de Duels.

Les murmures reprirent mais ne prirent pas d'ampleur. Tous voulaient en savoir plus.  
- Ce Tournoi aura lieu dans un premier grand temps de Jeudi à Samedi matin, et les quatre derniers niveaux de finales auront lieu Dimanche, afin de vous donner, Samedi, un après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard.

Plusieurs élèves laissèrent leur joie s'exprimer à cette annonce. Tracey se tourna immédiatement vers Daphné et lui ordonna autoritairement mais en chuchotant d'envoyer une lettre à Lancelot pour lui donner rendez-vous.

Les Serpentards alentours se mettaient à rigoler mais McGonagall continuait et des « chut » s'élevèrent à leur encontre.

- Vous aurez la journée de demain, et mercredi matin, pour vous entraîner comme il vous plaira. Oui, nous prendrons en compte que certains d'entre vous auront leurs entraînements pour le match dans ce laps de temps, rassurez-vous miss Johnson, adressa McGonagall à Angelina qui s'était à moitié levée de sa chaise pour protester.

Il y eut de petits rires. L'obsession qu'Angelina avait développée pour son équipe de Gryffondor depuis qu'elle était capitaine avait été un sujet d'amusement gentiment moqueur de la part de ses condisciples.

- Il y aura en réalité deux tournois : un Petit Tournoi, où s'affronteront les premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années, et un Grand Tournoi dans lequel s'affronteront les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année. Vous avez le droit, d'ici le début du Tournoi, à n'importe quelle salle pour vous entraîner, et vous avez tous le droit de demander des conseils et de l'aide aux professeurs.

Cassiopeia apporta alors un immense parchemin et le professeur Flitwick l'aida à le faire flotter devant les élèves.

- Vous avez ici le schéma des affrontements. Tous vos noms ont été tirés au sort pour les premiers duels, et ensuite seuls les vainqueurs continueront à chaque fois. Les noms s'inscriront progressivement, ce qui vous permettra de regarder où en sont les autres également, et qui vous serez susceptibles d'affronter ensuite.

Le professeur Mint et le professeur Flitwick allèrent afficher le parchemin dans le Hall.

- Des prix seront attribués aux vainqueurs, continua McGonagall. Le premier prix pour le vainqueur des trois premières années s'élève à cent Gallions accompagnés de la collection entière des livres scolaires pour l'année suivante. Le premier prix pour le vainqueur des quatre années suivantes est de deux cent Gallions, et il pourra choisir une fiole de potion spéciale parmi celles qui seront proposées alors.

Cette fois plus personne ne se retint de s'exclamer et de faire ses remarques. La directrice ramena le silence en reprenant la parole beaucoup plus sévèrement.

- Aucune tricherie ne sera tolérée, aucun coup bas. Les récompenses sont ici pour vous motiver et non pour provoquer des conflits ou gestes regrettables. Un seul écart déplorable, une seule action malhonnête et il n'y aura plus de prix à la clef.

Personne ne se permit alors la moindre parole.

.

McGonagall reprit un air aimable et continua ses annonces.

- Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser aux professeurs, ils sont là pour vous aider et vous orienter. Je vais maintenant vous parler de ce qui viendra après ce grand Tournoi.

Elle fit une pause pour ménager son effet et déclara :

- Nous vous avons préparé une simulation grandeur nature, s'étalant sur une journée entière, d'un jeu de rôle basé sur des missions et quêtes par équipes.

Au lieu des murmures et remarques habituelles, les élèves se retrouvèrent stupéfaits. Abasourdis par ce que les professeurs avaient concocté pour eux, trop surpris qu'ils se soient lancés dans une telle organisation pour eux.

Et qu'ils leurs proposent quelque chose d'aussi génial et inattendu, ils ne purent que rester bouche bée devant les enseignants qui se trouvèrent très contents d'eux-mêmes et de leurs idées.

La directrice développa le projet.

- Vous serez par équipes qui mélangeront les âges, niveaux, et Maisons. Ces équipes ont été faites par nous, les professeurs, et nous avons essayé de les équilibrer au mieux.  
Cette fois les murmures comportaient aussi quelques grognements anticipateurs mais McGonagall n'y fit pas attention.

- Après le Tournoi, vous aurez une journée de libre et lundi soir prochain, vous connaîtrez vos coéquipiers. A partir de ce moment-là, le grand jeu aura commencé, et il ne se terminera pas avant le lendemain soir.

Les regards brillaient de fascination et d'excitation. Tous pouvaient pressentir que l'aventure allait être démente.

- Vous aurez un territoire, quelques bases de campement, et un drapeau. Chaque équipe devra essayer de récupérer le plus de drapeaux dans les campements des autres équipes. Des objets spéciaux seront également disséminés dans le parc, que vous pourrez retrouver pour vous aider. Plusieurs récompenses seront à distribuer ensuite, basées sur différents critères, alors vous devrez vous organiser pour mener vos attaques et défenses au mieux, et toujours travailler ensembles !

Les élèves étaient tous extrêmement impressionnés par leurs professeurs et les idées géniales qu'ils avaient mis en place, et ils regardaient les enseignants bouches bée.

- Cela nous amènera aux derniers jours de l'année scolaire. Nous remettrons les prix de la Coupe de Quidditch, de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, du Tournoi, et de l'Aventure, lors du Banquet de fin d'année, comme d'habitude. Et enfin, la veille, si vous ne nous donnez aucune raison de l'annuler…

McGonagall marqua à nouveau une légère pause avec un sourire en coin qui présageait une bonne nouvelle.

- …vous aurez un Bal.

La Salle explosa de joie et d'acclamations. Les élèves crurent rêver devant ce programme.

Pourquoi les professeurs avaient-ils décidés de leur donner autant cette année-là, ils ne savaient pas bien, mais à ce moment-là, ils ne ressentaient que gratitude et admiration pour eux.

.

Les jeunes gens se dispersèrent rapidement après les annonces mais restèrent en groupes pour discuter, commenter, réagir, sur ce que l'équipe enseignante avait mis en place.

Très vite et sans avoir besoin de se proposer l'idée, les Amari se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Cela amusa Harry de voir qu'ils étaient presque tous venus sans se consulter, ayant suivi une envie naturelle de se rejoindre pour partager leurs réactions.

- Il est évident que les professeurs craignent, non sans raison, que la pause de Voldemort pour le moment ne présage qu'un retour en force, analysa Hermione, et ils veulent profiter de l'accalmie pour nous donner une occasion de nous amuser avant que nous ayons à rentrer chez nous et faire face à la guerre.

- Ils veulent qu'on se sente jeunes et qu'on pense à d'autres choses, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, compléta Lisa.

- Et bien je ne m'en plains pas ! s'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire. Ca va être génial, génial, génial, génial, génial !

Son excitation provoqua des rires.

- Hahaha, je plains tous ceux qui se retrouveront face à Harry, se mit à rigoler Fred en faisant référence au Tournoi.

- Ou à Hermione, renchérit Ron en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Je t'adore mais parfois, tu fais bien aussi peur qu'un Darren Prince dans ses meilleurs jours !

Les rires renchérirent, Harry et Hermione avec eux.

- N'oublions pas Ginny, elle peut être féroce quand elle s'y met, rappela Georges. C'est une Weasley après tout.

- Oui, à part Percy, tous les Weasley ont un côté… imprévisible… ajouta Fred avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai hâte de savoir qui je vais affronter en premier, intervint Thomas.

Il était à Serdaigle en 7è année, et faisait partie de la deuxième vague de l'Armée du Phénix. Lorsqu'Hermione avait parlé de lui à Harry à son arrivée, Harry s'était un peu inquiété, car il avait été décrit comme quelqu'un qui aimait diriger les choses.

Mais finalement, il avait immédiatement accepté l'autorité d'Harry et ne l'avait jamais embêté directement sur ce point. Certaines fois, lors des entraînements, son instinct un peu directif reprenait le dessus, surtout sur des jeunes moins affirmés.

Comme il était extrêmement intelligent, il s'était montré très utile et efficace lors des préparations et planifications d'opérations. Et si des fois, des plus jeunes se plaignaient un peu de sa façon de vouloir tout contrôler, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait souvent raison dans ses directives.

- C'est très excitant ! continuait Thomas. Les premiers duels sont complètement au hasard, on ne peut pas prévoir de tactique, on ne peut pas se renseigner sur la personne qu'on va affronter…

- Oui, après, on pourra essayer de se préparer en fonction, mais il ne faut pas se faire éliminer au premier tour… fit remarquer Colin.

- Eh, tout le monde, appela alors Johanna, une Serdaigle de sixième année récemment dans les Amari et dans l'AP. Est-ce que ça vous dit qu'on s'entraîne tous ensembles cet après-midi ?

Il n'y eut que des réactions positives et enthousiastes, et tout le monde avait sorti sa baguette en quelques secondes.

Harry regarda les jeunes sorciers installer la Salle en un rien de temps et se mettre en duos ou petits groupes pour commencer des duels amicaux, comme ils faisaient en échauffements lors des entraînements organisés.

- Je te pique Harry aujourd'hui, lança Hermione à Drago en attrapant ledit Harry par le bras. Harry très cher, j'ai bien l'intention de t'affronter à un moment où à un autre durant ce tournoi, alors je veux chercher comment te vaincre à l'avance !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Bien, au moins les choses sont-elles posées ! En garde, alors !

Et il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune sorcière qui s'était préparée. Leurs premiers sorts jaillirent rapidement et les autres jugèrent préférable de faire un peu de place et de s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Harry et Hermione avaient peu l'occasion de se retrouver l'un face à l'autre et ils finissaient généralement par cesser leurs duels sans vainqueurs ni perdants.

Hermione réussissait chacun de ses sorts à la perfection et levait toujours ses boucliers à temps, tandis qu'Harry avait des réflexes et une sensibilité qui lui permettait d'éviter ou de dévier les sortilèges sans difficulté, et il n'était pas toujours facile de stopper la puissance des sorts qu'il lançait.

Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les élèves de l'école, et il y avait des septièmes années parmi l'AP qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'affronter, qui pouvaient leur tenir tête. Sans oublier les sixièmes et septièmes années à Serpentard de la bande des partisans de Voldemort, qui étaient assez forts, en particulier Joris et Adrian et leur cercle d'amis.

Mais il était fort probable qu'Harry et Hermione atteignent tous les deux les derniers duels, voire même peut-être se retrouvent en finale l'un contre l'autre.

De leur côté, Drago et Ron désormais sans partenaires, échangèrent un regard, mais préférèrent chacun aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils avaient réussi à toujours éviter de se retrouver l'un face à l'autre. Ils s'appréciaient désormais, mais ne cessaient jamais de se lancer des piques, de chercher la moindre occasion de faire une blague moqueuse sur l'autre. Et ils n'étaient pas certains qu'avec l'atmosphère d'un duel, ils ne puissent rester corrects l'un envers l'autre.

Ils espéraient surtout ne pas se retrouver dans le Tournoi, car avec la compétition ajoutée au simple affrontement, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui pouvait en résulter, et préféraient franchement ne pas avoir à le savoir.

Après quelques premiers échanges, Drago eut l'idée de faire venir Noumenia. Les Amari connaissaient désormais la petite dragonne, et Drago parfois la faisait participer aux entraînements.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas censée être un vrai animal, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une réplique du dragon qu'Harry avait affronté en quatrième année, Noumenia faisait preuve de toutes les caractéristiques d'un véritable être vivant. Hermione s'était un peu penchée sur la question mais n'avait pas vraiment trouvé ce qui rendait la dragonne aussi réaliste.

Harry et Drago ne cherchaient plus à savoir. Ils l'appréciaient, ils appréciaient qu'elle soit aussi vivante et comme réelle, et n'allaient pas chercher plus loin.

.

En fin d'après-midi, les Amari se séparèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations et loisirs. Dans leur coin préféré dans le parc, le petit groupe des Serpentards de cinquième année et Amari se posèrent près des arbres.

Daphné, Tracey, et Théodore dissertaient sur une question philosophique, Drago s'installa contre Harry pour lire, et Harry et Blaise contactèrent mentalement leurs cousins pour leur parler un peu de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Ils discutèrent un moment, dérivèrent sur le reste de la famille.

Soudain Elian dévoila que Lancelot et Daphné avait passé les dernières semaines à correspondre par lettres.

Blaise ne put se retenir et rapporta l'information à tout le monde et Daphné s'énerva de ne pas pouvoir avoir de vie privée. Après avoir copieusement engueulé Blaise devant les esprits de tous les autres, elle ferma le sien pour protester.

Hermione rappela que le Lien n'était pas fait pour envahir les espaces personnels et privés des autres mais pour partager et communiquer, et fit la morale à Blaise, secondée par quelques autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille physiquement présenter ses excuses à Daphné qui le bouda encore un moment.

"_Je trouve qu'Hermione a raison_" commenta Arthur pendant que Blaise essayait de se faire pardonner.

"_Oui, on sait_" grogna Ron.

Le silence qui suivit le fit réaliser qu'il avait pensé trop fort.

"_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_" réagit Hermione.

"_Rien_" répondit-il en se concentrant soudain sur d'autres choses sans rapport.

"_Ronald Weasley !_"

Et leurs deux esprits furent fermés aux autres. Il y eut un moment de gêne.

"_Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_" s'étonna poliment et sincèrement Arthur.

"_Ben, frangin, Ron et Hermione sont ensembles, et…_" commença Elian.

"_Et peut-être que tu pourrais draguer Hermione moins ouvertement…_" termina Harry.

Arthur joua la surprise et l'incompréhension.

"_Oh, arrête_" intervint Lucy "_Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'approuver, de lui faire des compliments, et vous passez des heures à réfléchir sur le grimoire et les inscriptions de notre héritage…_"

"_Mais… mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Nos rapports sont strictement intellectuels et j'apprécie Hermione, et je trouve qu'elle est une jeune femme très intelligente, c'est tout !_"

"_Ah, frangin, on ne te refera pas. Harry, tu pourras rassurer Ron, Arthur est juste un vieux en fait_" railla Lucy.

Il y eut des rires et Arthur changea de sujet pour arrêter cette conversation désagréable.

"_Au fait Harry, Blaise, maman vous invite à passer un peu de vos vacances à la maison._"

Ils recréèrent une conversation plus privée.

"_Ce serait avec plaisir !_" répondit Blaise.

"_Il faut que j'organise un peu mon été_" précisa Harry "mais je serai ravi de venir, merci pour l'invitation."

"_Qu'est-ce que tu dois organiser ?_" demanda Elian, curieux.

"_Et bien il faut que je sache ce que va faire Caitlin, Cassiopeia part pendant les vacances, et Cat ne va pas rester seule à Poudlard. _

_Et il faut que je passe quelques jours au moins chez mon oncle et ma tante Moldus, Dumbledore m'a expliqué dans un souvenir que c'était nécessaire si je voulais conserver la protection qui y est active, je préfère ne pas regretter plus tard de l'avoir négligé. _

_Je sais aussi que Mrs Weasley voudra que je passe un peu de temps au Terrier également, et je ne veux pas refuser. Et puis, même si on parle de vacances, il faudra reprendre pied avec la réalité à un moment ou un autre, et je rentrerai à la Maison._"

Harry réalisa alors quelque chose d'important.

"_Et bien sûr je réserve des vacances avec Drago s'il veut bien_" rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon resté silencieux.

"_Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que j'interviendrais dans ton programme…_" dit Drago avec une fausse indifférence.

- Désolé… murmura Harry avant de poser doucement un baiser sur sa joue.

"_Ma mère va t'inviter à passer quelques jours au Manoir également_" continua Drago sans s'attarder davantage. "_Je profiterai de ton temps chez les Moldus pour rester avec elle. Voldemort lui a donné des choses à faire et elle se montre forte face à lui, mais je sais qu'elle se sent seule et désemparée depuis que mon père… _"

Drago s'arrêta, faute de savoir comment présenter les choses. Harry se sentit soudain mal. Garder Lucius Malefoy prisonnier des Amari au lieu de le remettre plus simplement aux Aurors mettait Drago dans une position désagréable.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher cette carte à jouer.

"_Mrs Weasley va t'inviter aussi tu sais_" lui dit alors Harry.

Drago grimaça.

"_Je ne vais jamais pouvoir refuser, n'est-ce pas ?_"

"_J'ai bien peur que non_" répondit Harry en souriant. "_Il te faudra faire un effort pour n'insulter personne et supporter la vie plus modeste du Terrier_" le taquina-t-il.

Lucy intervint.

"_Maman proposera sûrement d'inviter Drago aussi, s'il veut venir avec Harry._"

"_Merci_" répondit poliment Drago.

"_Et bien ça m'a rappelé qu'il faut justement que j'organise tout ça !_" lança Harry.

"_Occupons-nous en demain, tu veux ? Je ne veux pas bouger_" protesta Drago, provoquant des rires.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien, évoquèrent le tournoi à venir et l'aventure organisée par les professeurs, et n'abordèrent que très peu l'héritage familial, seulement pour établir qu'ils en discuteraient quand ils seraient tous au Manoir.

.

Après dîner, Harry vit des jeunes du groupe de Serpentards qu'il dirigeait en tant que Darren Prince et décida de passer un moment avec eux. Drago était retourné lire dans leur chambre mais approuvait son idée.

Harry devait garder son emprise sur eux pour être certain qu'ils ne le trahiraient pas et pour assurer leur allégeance, mais il espérait aussi qu'un jour peut-être s'ils avaient à choisir, ils le choisiraient lui plutôt que Voldemort, même s'il révélait son identité.

Ils furent surpris de le voir lancer une véritable conversation avec eux, et de le voir les écouter et s'intéresser à leurs vies. Il posa des questions sur leurs familles, leurs projets de vacances et d'avenir, leurs examens, et parla un peu de lui aussi.

Il s'aperçut que les plus jeunes étaient un peu anxieux pour le Tournoi, et que si les plus vieux prenaient des airs assurés, ils ne semblaient pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter les jeunes de l'Armée du Phénix, qui avaient des entraînements depuis plus longtemps, et qui pouvaient se montrer assez féroces.

Aux nouveaux entraînements organisés depuis le départ d'Ombrage, ils avaient pu évaluer qu'ils leurs étaient supérieurs en ce domaine.

Alors Harry proposa de s'entraîner ensembles le lendemain matin. Il espérait qu'il ne faisait pas là une bêtise et qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter plus tard. Mais en discutant avec eux, il se rendait compte que tous n'étaient encore que des enfants ou des jeunes personnes, qui avaient été élevés d'une certaine manière, mais qui n'étaient pas fondamentalement mauvais, et qui pouvaient être guidés dans la bonne direction.

Ce n'était pas à Darren Prince de le faire mais ce que Darren Prince pouvait au moins essayer, c'était de les faire réfléchir davantage par eux-mêmes, les inciter à agir comme ils pensaient le mieux et pas en suivant des ordres, et à prendre du recul quant aux idées de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'Harry rejoignit Drago un peu plus tard, Drago l'accueillit en souriant.

- J'avais l'intention de te faire la tête pour m'avoir presque oublié dans tes plans d'été, mais je n'ai plus envie.

Harry sourit en retour.

- Je suis soulagé, répondit-il. Mais je peux quand même essayer de me faire pardonner…

Leurs yeux se mirent à briller. Harry grimpa sur le lit et Drago posa son livre sur la table de chevet. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement d'abord et puis de plus en plus intensément tandis que leurs mains devenaient baladeuses.

Ils s'allongèrent davantage, et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements assez rapidement et aux contacts de leurs peaux et de leurs corps nus, sentirent leurs esprits chercher cette fusion euphorique à laquelle ils aspiraient. Ils voulurent se mêler l'un à l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un.

Ils s'enlacèrent, entrèrent en l'autre, ne se séparèrent pas, ne se quittèrent plus.

.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait quand même du travail quand il se retrouva face au groupe de Serpentards le lendemain matin.

Ils avaient fait de la place dans la salle d'entraînement et il leur avait demandé de se mettre par paires et de lancer des Expelliarmus : le premier sort qu'ils avaient appris en deuxième année en cours de duel, et le premier sort qu'ils avaient travaillés aux premiers entraînements secrets lorsqu'Ombrage sévissait. Et ce fut plutôt un désastre.

Drago était présent aussi, et ils passèrent un long moment à atteindre un niveau correct pour ce sortilège.

Ils estimèrent ensuite qu'il valait mieux travailler les boucliers si les jeunes sorciers ne voulaient pas se faire jeter à terre à la première attaque. Occupés par l'Armée du Phénix et les Amari, Harry n'avait pas eu conscience du réel manque de travail et des réelles lacunes des élèves qui n'en faisaient pas partie et n'avaient jamais reçu de véritable formation d'affrontements.

Les entraînements organisés étaient trop récents pour avoir obtenus de réels résultats et le groupe de Serpentard menés par Joris et les autres septièmes années lorsque Darren restait avec les autres avait une politique de rejet des professeurs et des conseils, ce qui ne les aidait pas à progresser.

Harry et Drago les firent revenir l'après-midi et les firent travailler un bon moment encore. Ils protestèrent pour la forme mais leurs yeux brillaient à la fin de la journée lorsqu'ils purent faire des duels acceptables.

Quand les deux garçons en parlèrent au dîner, Théodore leur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient sûrement aussi des exigences plus élevées que ce qui était attendu scolairement, et qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvais.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait sans doute raison mais fut satisfait tout de même de la journée. Il avait réussi à créer davantage de liens avec les plus jeunes qui commençaient déjà à l'apprécier en tant que leader, et les plus âgés commençaient à le respecter davantage qu'ils ne le craignaient.

Joris même s'était montré beaucoup moins provocateur et avait conversé tout à fait correctement avec Drago et Harry sur des théories de sortilèges durant leur pause.

Harry trouvait que quand on allait au-delà de son allégeance à Voldemort et de ses points de vue sur les non sang-purs, il était quelqu'un d'intelligent et qui pouvait sûrement être très sympathique.

Drago le mit alors en garde, pour qu'Harry ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs, mais pour qu'il ne baisse pas non plus sa garde. Rien n'était joué, et ils étaient toujours fidèles au mage noir.

Joris et ses amis des années plus âgées n'avaient pas eu autant besoin d'aide que les plus jeunes. Ils étaient assez puissants naturellement, et se débrouillaient très bien par eux-mêmes. Mais ils vinrent tout de même, et en profitèrent pour s'entraîner un peu avant le Tournoi.

Harry et Drago durent aussi ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps avec Jonathan et Andrew, et qu'ils partageaient une connexion particulière avec eux. Les deux sixièmes années à Serpentard faisaient partie de la bande des pro-Voldemort depuis l'année passée, mais sans grandes convictions.

Et ils avaient été choisis par le Pouvoir d'Amour pour devenir Amari. Ils avaient accepté immédiatement, et n'avait pas regretté une seule fois depuis, se sentant enfin en phase avec les gens qu'ils côtoyaient désormais, et les idéaux portés.

Mais ils n'avaient pas quitté le groupe de partisans du mage noir pour autant. Ils étaient fiers de jouer le jeu et de rester infiltrés. Mais eux comme Harry et Drago ne devaient jamais rien montrer lorsqu'ils étaient avec cette bande, qui puisse attirer les soupçons.

.

L'ambiance, mercredi, était à l'excitation et l'impatience. Le dernier match de l'année allait déterminer les places pour la Coupe, et il y avait des enjeux des deux côtés.

Les Poufsouffles semblaient bien plus déterminés et combattifs que d'habitude et les Gryffondors jouaient l'assurance pour masquer leurs inquiétudes. Ginny avait montré des capacités exceptionnelles de vol et en tant que Poursuiveuse, mais elle la première ne savait si elle se montrerait à la hauteur en tant que remplaçante d'Harry Potter.

Harry avait essayé de la rassurer mais cela empirait les choses lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ron était comme toujours dans un état de nerf paralysant.

De leur côté les Poufsouffles avaient cette année un Attrapeur qui avait donné du fil à retordre à Cho Chang comme à Drago dans leurs matchs, et qui semblait bien décidé à apporter au moins une victoire à son équipe.

Leur stratégie était de ne prendre aucun but et d'en marquer un maximum avant de gagner le Vif d'Or pour augmenter leur score final, et en obtenir un respectable.

Les Gryffondors n'avaient besoin que de dix points en plus d'attraper le Vif pour dépasser les Serpentards mais en voyant l'équipe de Poufsouffle arriver sur le terrain, des airs sauvages et combattifs comme jamais on en voyait chez eux, ils eurent besoin de respirer un bon coup.

Dans les gradins, Harry avait les bras croisés et les dents serrées. Qu'il ne puisse pas jouer était déjà assez frustrant, qu'il ne puisse pas non plus encourager les Gryffondors rendait la situation plus qu'agaçante.

Cela amusait Drago mais le jeune homme faisait attention à ne pas trop le montrer, car Harry était véritablement énervé. Il l'était assez d'ailleurs pour que les Amari le ressentent et Hermione commença à en avoir marre d'être contaminée par son énervement et la nervosité de Ron à la fois.

"_Bon ça suffit tous les deux ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu !_"

"_Hermione !_" réagirent alors tous les Amari joueurs ou fan de Quidditch, toutes Maisons confondues, indignés.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais n'en rajouta pas.

.

Les joueurs s'élevèrent, Mrs Bibine lâcha le Vif et les Cognards, et tenant le Souaffle dans sa main, porta son sifflet à ses lèvres.

- Que le match commence !

L'action démarra immédiatement. Angelina attrapa le Souaffle la première et fonça, suivie de Katie et d'Alicia, vers les anneaux opposés. Elle parvint à passer la balle rouge à Katie lorsque le batteur Poufsouffle envoya un Cognard contre elle, qu'elle évita de justesse.

Katie et Alicia se passèrent le Souaffle tandis qu'Angelina remontait à leur niveau, et Fred et Georges essayèrent d'envoyer les Cognards pour écarter les Poursuiveurs adverses qui les faisaient régulièrement dévier. Mais la balle arriva rapidement jusqu'aux buts et c'est Alicia qui tenta de marquer.

Le gardien Poufsouffle arrêta le Souaffle dans un mouvement impressionnant et la lança loin devant.

Pris par surprise lorsqu'un Poursuiveur Poufsouffle resté en arrière récupéra la balle et fonça vers les anneaux Gryffondors, les joueurs rouges et or tentèrent de remonter rapidement, mais le Poursuiveur arriva aux buts avant que la défense n'ait pu être réinstallée, et tira avec force. Harry grimaça… et Ron manqua le Souaffle. De peu, mais le manqua.

Les gradins jaunes et noirs s'élevèrent en cris d'encouragement.

- Et dix points pour Poufsouffle ! continua Lee Jordan qui faisait le commentaire comme toujours. Les Gryffondors reprennent la main, Spinett, Johnson, Spinett à nouveau, elle passe à Bell, et… Oh non, un Cognard lancé par Seldon lui fait lâcher la balle, qui est récupérée Cadwaller, qui passe à Smith, Smith qui fonce… et qui est dévié par Johnson qui lui a foncé dessus, ils sont côte à côté, on dirait qu'elle veut lui arracher le Souaffle des mains… et non, il se dégage en plongeant subitement, et passe à Bradley… mais le Souaffle est intercepté par Spinett qui tente de passer au-dessus du jeu, Bell qui la rejoint et récupère la balle avant que Cadwaller n'ait pu la prendre, et Bell fonce, et elle tire…. ! Et Gamble arrête le tir…

Cela continua encore un moment, Ron laissa passer plusieurs fois la balle mais parvint à l'arrêter également. En revanche le gardien Poufsouffle ne laissa rien passer. Bientôt, les Poufsouffles menaient 60 à 0.

Lorsque le Vif d'Or apparut enfin, les deux Attrapeurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Angelina cria alors, un feu rageur dans les yeux :

- Weasley ! N'attrape pas avant qu'on ait marqué au moins un but ! Mais dégage-moi ton adversaire !

Il y eut des rires, malgré la tension du match, devant la véhémence de la jeune femme. Mais aucun rire chez les Gryffondors dont les joues s'étaient rougies d'excitation, de tension, de colère.

Le match continua, les Poufsouffles continuaient de marquer des points, et les Serdaigles commençaient de s'inquiéter pour leur troisième place, alors ils se mirent à encourager les Gryffondors avec férocité.

Soudain, alors qu'ils perdaient 110 à 0, Angelina, dans un élan furieux et avec un cri de rage, lança le Souaffle en direction du but central avec tant de force que Gamble fut incapable de l'arrêter.

Les gradins rugirent de contentement et d'acclamations. Ginny s'éleva pour surplomber et chercher le Vif d'Or aussi rapidement que possible. Il fallait l'attraper désormais avant l'autre Attrapeur, et surtout, avant que la différence des points ne soit plus grande et difficile à compenser.

Encouragées par leur succès, enfin, et Gamble commençant à fatiguer, Alicia, Katie, et Angelina déployèrent leurs forces et marquèrent deux nouveaux buts en quelques minutes.

Ne voulant pas perdre alors qu'ils gagnaient si bien, les Poufsouffles réagirent avec violence. Des buts furent marqués des deux côtés, et si les Gryffondors en prenaient encore un, Ginny aurait à nouveau à attendre s'ils voulaient gagner le match.

Drago se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire une remarque mais en voyant son air extrêmement concentré et crispé, ses yeux parcourant le terrain à la recherche du Vif à une vitesse impressionnante, il préféra ne rien dire.

Harry cherchait le Vif d'Or, et sans s'en rendre compte, tant il était concentré sur Ginny, leurs esprits se joignirent.

"_LA !_" réagit-il soudain en pensée en repérant la petite balle dorée de l'autre côté.

Ginny vira de bord et fonça, instinctivement. Elle se pencha sur son balai, plissa les yeux. Harry avait les mains crispées sur le rebord de la palissade, les yeux fixés sur le Vif d'Or.

L'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles était plus près, et lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il repéra la balle dorée, et fonça à son tour.

Mais elle était plus rapide, et son esprit combattif mêlé à celui d'Harry, elle ne pouvait qu'accélérer encore.

Le Vif bougea, changea sa course. Les deux regards fusionnés, les deux agilités, firent virer Ginny immédiatement.

Elle gagna du terrain, l'autre Attrapeur en perdit en tournant en retard. Son désir désespéré de gagner le fit rattraper.

Le Vif s'arrêta devant une colonne. L'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle hésita. Ginny accéléra. Tendit la main.

Le stade retint son souffle. Angelina lança le Souaffle à travers le terrain en direction d'un anneau doré.

Dans une figure d'une dextérité exceptionnelle, Ginny évita le choc. Le Souaffle fit sonner les anneaux d'or et passa de l'autre côté.

Et Ginny s'éleva, le poing levé, la petite balle dorée entre ses doigts.

.

Les acclamations et la foule s'élevèrent dans des cris et rugissement d'euphorie. Les joueurs de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent au sol pour sauter dans les bras les uns des autres, rejoints par leurs amis et camarades.

Malgré leur déception, les Poufsouffles bon joueurs applaudirent amicalement leurs adversaires, et furent félicités pour avoir joué ce match magnifique. Les Serdaigles applaudirent chaleureusement, de plus rassurés de ne pas avoir été doublés par les Poufsouffles dans le classement. Et les Serpentards émirent des grognements de déception et de frustration pour être passés à la seconde place.

Harry tenta de rester indifférent mais il était tellement content à l'intérieur qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de briller et il avait du mal à contenir son sourire.

"_Autant tu peux parfois être un vrai Serpentard, autant au fond tu restes un stupide Gryffondor_" railla Drago, gentiment moqueur, amusé.

Harry lui sourit. Il regarda avec une véritable souffrance les Gryffondors sortir du terrain pour aller faire la fête.

Drago et lui allèrent chercher leurs balais tandis que les autres partaient, le jeune homme lui ayant glissé des images de vol pour le réconforter, et lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le stade, ils virent quelques Amari joueurs des autres Maisons avec leurs équipements à eux.

- Tu pensais trop fort pour qu'on ignore à quel point tu voulais jouer, lança Blaise.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Harry fit chaud au cœur, et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, et s'envolèrent. Leurs esprits à la fête, connectés à ceux des Gryffondors euphoriques de leur grande victoire, ils volèrent joyeusement, et jouèrent avec un réel plaisir.

.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était levé et à la fois déterminé et excité à l'idée de commencer les Tournois de duels. Aussitôt le petit déjeuner terminé, tout le monde se retrouva dans le Hall et attendit McGonagall.

La directrice apparut enfin dans l'escalier et demanda le silence.

- Bonjour à tous. Le Tournoi de Duel est sur le point de commencer. En ce moment même, la Grande Salle est aménagée pour créer quatre arènes pour le Grand Tournoi, celui des quatre dernières années, et la salle d'entraînement est aménagée avec trois arènes pour le Petit Tournoi, des trois premières années. Nous vous demandons de ne pas tous y être en même temps, allez vous entraîner ou vous reposer ailleurs pendant les duels des autres, pour que la salle reste praticable.

La directrice reprit un air sévère.

- Nous rappelons qu'aucune tricherie, aucun coup-bas, ne sera toléré.

Son visage reprit une expression plus aimable.

- Le tirage au sort va commencer dans quelques instants et les premiers participants auront une quinzaine de minutes pour se préparer. Les professeurs tourneront sur les différentes arènes pour être juges et arbitres. Les duels seront arrêtés par eux à la première blessure grave, ou s'ils estiment qu'un participant ne peut continuer sans se mettre en danger. Vous pouvez arrêter le duel de vous-mêmes lorsque vous le souhaitez, ce qui confère à l'autre la victoire. Si vous ne vous présentez pas lorsque c'est votre tour, cela sera considéré comme forfait.

La directrice sourit et leva les bras.

- Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance à tous, et un excellent tournoi !

Des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevèrent et tout le monde chahuta un peu pour se rapprocher de l'escalier sur les marches duquel le professeur Mint et le professeur Flitwick lançaient le tirage au sort.

- Les premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années, placez-vous de ce côté et soyez prêts, si vous êtes appelés dans les premiers duels, à aller à la salle d'entraînement, les autres années, décalez-vous du côté de la Grande Salle, organisa McGonagall.

Le silence se fit en attendant les premiers noms.

- Petit Tournoi : Finn Etan, première année Gryffondor, contre Julian Daris, deuxième année Serdaigle ! annonça Cassiopeia d'une voix claire.

Les deux garçons ne se connaissaient pas mais se rencontrèrent et se serrèrent la main amicalement tandis que Cassie continuait d'appeler.

Une fois dix premiers duels énoncés, elle passa aux autres années pour lancer leur tournoi avant de terminer le tirage au sort de départ.

- Grand Tournoi : Alexis Riley, sixième année Serdaigle, contre Joris Haken, septième année Serpentard !

Plusieurs Serdaigles grimacèrent. Joris Haken n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse… Alexos était assez doué, comme la plupart de sa Maison, mais il était un séducteur et un beau-parleur, pas vraiment un combattant.

Daphné regarda Tracey avec un air désolé. La jeune sorcière appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, surtout depuis la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, elle avait même des sentiments pour lui, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup revus entre temps. Mais il était probable qu'il soit vaincu par le Serpentard qui ricanait déjà.

- Denise Elten, septième année, Poufsouffle, contre Colin Crivey, quatrième année, Gryffondor.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et donna quelques conseils à Colin qui n'était pas loin d'elle, mais elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Colin ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement doué en sortilèges et il affrontait une septième année, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance.

- Hélène Gallehal, quatrième année, Poufsouffle, contre Christopher Tomb, sixième année, Serdaigle.

Quelques Amari un peu plus amis avec Hélène lui envoyèrent leurs encouragements. Elle faisait partie de la dernière vague de recrues et ne participait pas beaucoup aux actions et réunions mais donnait parfois une opinion fraiche et innocente sur les choses et elle était beaucoup appréciée pour sa douceur.

Son adversaire était un jeune homme concentré sur ses études, qui réussissait ses sortilèges mais restait assez scolaire et restait toujours très calme et droit, ne se laissant jamais aller.

- Tracey Davis, cinquième année, Serpentard, contre Théodore Nott, cinquième année, Serpentard.

Il y eut des sourires en entendant ce tirage. Mais il fut difficile d'imaginer qui allait gagner. Théodore était assez fort mais Tracey se montrait souvent imprévisible.

Les quatre premiers duels avaient été tirés, Cassiopeia en tira quatre autres dans lesquels plusieurs Amari se retrouvèrent. Elle revint ensuite aux plus jeunes pour terminer leur tirage au sort, avant de finir celui des plus âgés.

Il y avait des Amari aussi parmi les premières années mais ils n'étaient pas actifs dans l'AP, la limite étant la quatrième année, et si Harry avait conscience de chacun d'entre eux et de leurs noms dans son esprit, il ne les connaissait pas tous très bien.

Il les encouragea toutefois chacun individuellement, surtout les plus jeunes et les plus anxieux, et il fut heureux de sentir qu'il les avait rassurés un peu.

.

Ginny se retrouva rapidement contre Blaise et leur duel fut divertissant et intéressant, ayant tous les deux une créativité passionnante. Ginny gagna lorsqu'elle infligea à Blaise son célèbre sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Presqu'en même temps, Hermione ne faisait qu'une bouchée de Pansy Parkinson, sans avoir l'occasion de déployer ses capacités, tant elle lui était magiquement et tactiquement supérieure.

Un peu plus tard, Luna affronta une septième année de Serpentard et obtint la victoire par ses sortilèges et réactions complètement inattendus et déstabilisants. Neville gagna peu après contre un Serdaigle de quatrième année qui manquait d'assurance.

Ron faillit perdre contre Julia (à Poufsouffle en septième année, de la deuxième vague de l'AP) qui était assez puissante et précise dans ses sorts, mais qu'il gagna par un regain de force et d'obstination lorsqu'Hermione vint regarder son duel.

Fred et Angelina s'affrontèrent juste après et ce fut amusant à regarder. Fred gagna, n'hésitant pas à prendre par surprise.

Georges gagna en même temps contre Daphné qui, si elle avait un esprit fortement stratégique, n'était pas si habile dans les combats plus directs. Elle fut déçue de s'arrêter aussi tôt mais ne fit pas trop la tête et en encouragea davantage Drago qui venait juste après elle.

Drago se retrouva face à Héloïse, une septième année du groupe des Serpentards pro-Voldemort qui hésitait clairement entre son envie de le battre et la crainte de l'affronter aussi directement.

Non seulement, Drago Malefoy était sous la coupe de Darren Prince, mais il pouvait être assez menaçant lui-même, sans oublier que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'élevait avec Prince au-dessus même des Mangemorts, ce ne devait pas être pour rien.

Drago sentit cela très vite et joua dessus, reprenant avec plaisir les manières suffisantes et supérieures avec lesquelles il avait été éduquées et qu'il n'appliquait plus quand il était avec l'AP ou Harry, mais qu'il aimait bien quand même.

Harry s'amusa de sa joie réelle à regarder de haut son adversaire, surtout lorsqu'elle essaya d'imposer sa supériorité en jouant sur son âge et ses années de plus. Mais elle avait oublié que deux jours plus tôt, lorsque Prince et Malefoy les avaient aidés à s'entraîner, ses faiblesses et défauts avaient été repérés, tandis que les leurs restaient inconnus.  
Drago la vainquit en quelques minutes.

Le premier adversaire d'Harry était un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui avait eu l'air terrifié en apprenant qu'il affrontait Darren Prince.

Ne voulant pas l'humilier ou l'effrayer d'avantage, Harry se défendit sans faire étalage de sa puissance et gagna rapidement quand même pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il y allait doucement pour le ménager, ce qui aurait participé à une certaine honte.

.

Les premiers duels prirent une bonne partie de la journée. On put commencer la deuxième série, celle des vainqueurs de la première, durant la soirée, et cela s'étendit au lendemain matin. Puis l'après-midi vit s'affronter les vainqueurs de la deuxième dans une troisième série de duels.

Arrivés au vendredi soir, il y avait déjà plus de déçus d'avoir été vaincus que de vainqueurs restants pour les duels du lendemain et du surlendemain.

Ron avait vaincu en deuxième duel Patrick, à Serdaigle en sixième année, de la deuxième vague de l'Armée du Phénix.

Il se retrouva ensuite face à son frère, Fred, qui avait battu un Serpentard de quatrième année auparavant. Ron gagna contre Fred, au grand désarroi du jeune homme qui ne pensait pas se faire battre par son petit frère.

Georges, qui avait gagné en deuxième série contre Su, la Serdaigle de cinquième année qui commençait de sortir avec Blaise, se moqua de son frère, jusqu'à être battu par Ginny à son propre duel de la troisième série.

Ginny avait vaincu Alicia Spinett avant d'affronter son frère, et était assez fière de ses résultats. Et les jumeaux Weasley étaient partagés entre le rire et la frustration de s'être ainsi fait éliminer par Ron et Ginny.

Hermione élimina en troisième duel, Alexia, une sixième année de Serpentard, et auparavant avait écrasé Cormac McLaggen, un sixième année à Gryffondor, pseudo séducteur qui lui avait fait des suggestions indécentes en apprenant qu'il allait l'affronter, et elle prit grand plaisir à lui faire mordre la poussière.

Théodore se retrouva face à Parvati et leur duel fut intéressant à regarder. Depuis son entrée dans l'AP, la jeune fille avait prouvé qu'elle était plus qu'une coquette obnubilée par la mode et les frivolités, et qu'elle avait de réelles capacités magiques, et sa place chez les Gryffondors.

Théodore gagna mais la félicita pour la résistance qu'elle lui avait opposée. Il vainquit ensuite très vite une quatrième année de Serpentard, Rose, qui n'était pas très assurée, et déclara forfait après quelques échanges.

De son côté Luna gagna contre Andrew, le sixième année de Serpentard qui faisait partie des Amari avec son frère. Il fut à son tour déstabilisé par ses actions et ses sorts et se fit surprendre, puis elle se retrouva face à Justin qui ne se laissa pas démonter aussi facilement.

Le jeune homme la connaissait et avait vu son premier duel, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle gagna quand même, trouvant quelque chose de nouveau, mais partagea un vrai fou rire avec Justin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent après leur affrontement et qu'il présenta son admiration pour son inventivité.

.

Neville, lui, avait battu Susan Bones en duel très amical et dans les règles. Mais ensuite, il s'était retrouvé face à Joris.

Harry étudiait très attentivement ses matchs, Hermione et Drago avec lui. Joris avait écrasé Alexis Riley comme si le jeune homme avait été un première année, n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de Colin Crivey, et arriva dans l'arène face à Neville prêt à en faire autant.

Il n'était pas brute de décoffrage, il était un vrai Serpentard, malin, stratégique, attaquant précisément là où il fallait. Son sens de l'observation était une arme, et il dégageait une aura menaçante qui en impressionnait plus d'un.

Joris n'avait pas cet air suffisant, trop sûr de lui, et méprisant de certains autres septièmes années de sa Maison. Au contraire, il restait concentré, calme, déterminé.  
Neville lui résista un moment et parvint à l'attaquer plusieurs fois, mais il avait été touché et commençait à fatiguer. Il s'obstina cependant.

Il était sûr que Joris ne donnait pas tout ce qu'il avait, sûr qu'il gardait des sorts et stratégies en réserve, et il voulait en avoir un aperçu. Il était certain que Joris affronterait Harry ou Hermione ou Drago et il voulait pouvoir leur donner des informations.

Alors il resta debout et il ne se rendit pas, malgré son état.

Et soudain, Joris lança un sort un peu plus fort, et Neville, épuisé, ne put lever son Bouclier à temps. Il se fit toucher et projeter en arrière, et tomba à terre.

Le professeur Chourave et le professeur Sinistra, qui arbitraient ce duel, ordonnèrent alors qu'il cesse. Neville jura. Il n'avait pas le choix, et sortit de l'arène, frustré. Le dernier sort de Joris avait été normal, fort, mais un sort scolaire.

Ginny vint le rejoindre et l'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

- Neville ? Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais, d'avoir perdu. En plus contre lui, je veux dire, tu t'es vraiment bien battu !

- Ce n'est pas ça, siffla Neville, énervé. Je voulais qu'il aille plus loin dans ses attaques, pour que les autres en sachent plus sur lui.

Ginny sourit.

- Tu es un idiot, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

.

Le deuxième duel de Drago l'avait fait affronter Lavande, pendant qu'Harry se retrouvait face à Lisa. Si Lavande ne fut pas trop difficile à vaincre, Harry eut plus de mal avec son amie Serdaigle. Elle pouvait se montrer féroce et obstinée et ce fut aux professeurs d'arrêter leur duel lorsqu'ils estimèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre plus longtemps sans se mettre en danger.

Harry s'obligeait à rester scolaire, à ne pas utiliser de sorts appris en dehors, ou d'utiliser des pouvoirs tirés dans la magie noire ou même dans le Pouvoir d'Amour.

Il avait l'impression que cela serait comme tricher, et puis il n'avait pas envie de gagner ses duels en quelques minutes, il trouvait que cela aurait été prétentieux, vaniteux, et pas du tout dans son caractère.

Harry regarda ensuite Drago se retrouver face à Roger Davies, sixième année à Serdaigle, et Drago gagna en faisant preuve d'inventivité, ce qui lui servit face aux sorts parfaits mais prévisibles de son adversaire.

Le troisième duel d'Harry l'opposa à Katie Bell et elle se montra particulièrement vindicative contre lui et lui donna du fil à retordre. Elle utilisa des sorts qu'elle avait dû aller chercher en dehors des manuels scolaires et desquels Harry ne savait pas toujours se défendre, alors il les évitait avant de riposter.

Il la vainquit en se décidant à mettre plus de force dans un sort d'attaque qu'il lança trop vite pour qu'elle puisse le contrer et qui la projeta à terre dans l'incapacité de se relever et de continuer. Elle déclara alors forfait.

.

Le samedi matin eurent lieux les huitièmes de finale. Les quarts de finales et les demi-finales de chaque division étaient réservés au dimanche matin. La finale pour les plus jeunes aurait lieu en début d'après-midi, et la finale des plus âgés dans la fin de la journée le dimanche.

Il y avait donc huit matchs pour les deux Tournois, à effectuer dans la matinée de ce samedi, avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'après-midi, et plusieurs allaient se dérouler en même temps dans chaque salle.

Chez les plus jeunes, la plupart des élèves encore en compétition étaient des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, et la plupart faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient suivis des entraînements depuis plusieurs mois.

Chez les plus âgés, les spectateurs virent d'abord s'affronter Charles, le petit ami de Julia, aussi en septième année à Poufsouffle, contre Octavian, un Serdaigle de septième année également, tous deux Amari et dans l'Armée du Phénix. Leur duel fut réel et intense mais amical, et se termina avec la victoire d'Octavian.

Dans le même temps, Hermione rencontrait Luna. Hermione avait été assez soulagée de se retrouver face à la jeune fille, elle savait comment ne pas se laisser surprendre, et il y avait de bien plus dangereux adversaires encore en lice.

Effectivement, elle gagna, en faisant elle aussi preuve de créativité grâce à tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, et ce fut un beau duel à regarder.

Il y avait encore un septième année de Gryffondor, Kenneth, qui affronta une Poufsouffle de sixième année, Camilla, et gagna lorsqu'elle admit sa défaite et déclara forfait. Ils avaient démontré des capacités de combat et de l'expérience magique mais leur duel fut encore assez gentil, malgré leurs niveaux, et celui où en était la compétition.

Harry se retrouva face à Lucilia, une Serdaigle elle aussi de septième année, qui avait brillamment vaincu ses adversaires précédents, et qui ne se laissait pas impressionnée d'avoir Darren Prince à affronter.

Leur duel fut intense et dans la recherche des sorts qui toucheraient l'autre avec précision. Harry finit par gagner mais en ressortit réellement fatigué par l'effort qu'elle lui avait fait fournir, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé pour lui dans ce tournoi.

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main au sortir de leur affrontement, chacun reconnaissant la valeur de l'autre.

.

Un peu plus loin, deux Serpentards de la bande des pro-Voldemort s'affrontaient un peu violemment.

Adrian, septième année et préfet en chef, et le second de Joris au sein du groupe, démontrait une puissance dirigée avec grande précision et intelligence. En face de lui se trouvait Antonia.

Elle était une sixième année qui adulait Bellatrix Lestrange et depuis quelques temps essayait d'imiter sa folie. Elle était une nièce un peu lointaine de Rodolphus Lestrange, et avait grandi avec cette Tante Bellatrix élevée sur un piédestal.

Drago, qui avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer auparavant, puisqu'ils étaient plus ou moins de la même famille, de façon éloignée et par alliance. Et il la haïssait profondément depuis la Saint Valentin de cette année, où elle avait essayé de séduire Darren Prince.

En particulier depuis qu'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser. Ce qui avait fait sortir Drago de ses gonds, et l'avait fait réagir devant tous alors que la relation de Darren et de Drago était encore secrète alors. Toujours était-il que Drago voulait la voir disparaître.

Sa façon de se battre n'avait aucune logique mais beaucoup de force, et une force un peu brute. Lorsque les sorts d'Adrian et d'Antonia se heurtaient, le choc se traduisait par une explosion destructrice.

Antonia voulait faire partie des chefs, elle voulait diriger, et se retrouver contre Adrian était pour elle plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Si elle gagnait, elle monterait dans la hiérarchie de leur bande.

Alors elle se battait férocement. Mais Adrian prouva que garder son sang-froid et le contrôle de soi et de sa magie était ce qui menait à la victoire, et pas le déchaînement de puissance incontrôlée.

Lorsqu'il le décida, il lança à une rapidité impressionnante trois sorts parfaitement exécutés, qui atteignirent Antonia exactement là où il l'avait voulu. Elle fut projetée en arrière et heurta les parois de l'arène dans un cri de douleur.

Les professeurs obligèrent le combat à s'arrêter et déclarèrent Adrian vainqueur, ce qui fit hurler Antonia de rage. Ils durent l'immobiliser pour l'emmener de force à l'infirmerie tandis que Joris félicitait Adrian.

.

Harry hésita alors à aller les voir. Il se sentait exclu de leur complicité, de leur amitié. C'était normal et il ne cherchait pas cela, mais il se sentait également exclu comme leader.

Il était venu et s'était imposé sans vraiment faire ses preuves ou donner des raisons, il avait pris le contrôle comme un caprice et sous l'effet de sa simple volonté, sans respecter les règles tacites de leur hiérarchie.

Il était le tyran et ils ne le respectaient pas ni l'incluaient, se contentant d'obéir à ses directives lorsqu'il leur en donnait pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Harry décida qu'il voulait changer ça. Cela avait commencé de changer avec les plus jeunes, déjà, grâce au temps passé avec eux, et aux entraînements qu'il leur avait organisés, grâce aussi aux conversations qu'il avait eues avec eux.

Mais les plus grands, ceux qui avaient dirigé avant son arrivée, ceux qui acceptaient difficilement son imposition, il fallait gagner leur respect. Et cela ne serait pas autrement qu'en les vainquant dans ce tournoi, tout en agissant avec maturité.

Ils étaient comme une meute. Joris était le chef de cette meute, et Harry n'en faisait pas encore partie. Il avait commencé de s'intégrer en gagnant l'attention et l'affection des louveteaux, il fallait maintenant remonter l'échelle du pouvoir en faisant ses preuves.

Il ne serait respecté que s'il établissait sa puissance en défiant directement celui placé devant lui, et s'il parvenait ainsi à leur tête, les seules résistances qu'il rencontrerait seraient directes, franches, et pas dans son dos.

Alors il alla voir Joris et Adrian. Ils le saluèrent poliment, comme toujours, mais Harry vit clairement cette fois ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

- Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis imposé, j'ai pris le contrôle, commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui, je mets en jeu ma position.

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Je vous affronterai chacun votre tour pour vous vaincre et gagner véritablement ma place à votre tête. Si ce tournoi nous fais nous rencontrer, tant mieux. Sinon, affrontons-nous plus tard, dans les règles. Si j'échoue, je m'efface, et accepte votre supériorité hiérarchique, mais je ne quitte pas le groupe. Si je réussis, je deviens votre dirigeant, mais avec légitimité cette fois, et nous établissons de nouvelles relations basées sur un véritable respect les uns des autres, de vous envers moi, mais également de ma part envers vous.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard dans lequel ils ne purent masquer leur surprise. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, ils pensaient que Darren Prince était une sorte de Voldemort qui n'admettait aucun questionnement, aucune résistance.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il les surprenait par ses agissements et ses paroles, ils se rendaient compte qu'il était plus un homme que Voldemort n'avait jamais été, et que si sa puissance était incontestable, il n'était peut-être pas un dictateur sans pitié comme ils avaient pu le penser jusque-là.

Joris répondit calmement.

- J'accepte.

Harry lui tendit la main. Il la serra.

.

Drago avait mentalement suivi l'échange et exprima brièvement son opinion mitigée sur la question, mais ne se laissa pas distraire, car il devait préparer son prochain affrontement.

Il avait découvert avec déplaisir qu'il se retrouvait face à Ron, duel qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie d'effectuer…

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Première Manche_****] : **

J'ai choisi ce titre pour l'idée d'une première étape, avant des prochaines (la suite des tournois et le reste de la fin de l'année). Je trouvais qu'il allait bien avec l'idée aussi des tournois qui étaient encore assez sympathiques, et qui vont devenir de plus en plus intenses et intéressants. Enfin, ce titre appelle une suite plus forte, justement, et je trouvais ça approprié.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer les épreuves des BUSES, avec les incidents marrants avec les animaux, à imaginer aussi les duels, avec les petites nuances selon les adversaires. Je me suis également éclatée à écrire le match de Quidditch, et à replacer Noumenia. Et en remettant dans l'ensemble un Harry qui est très Harry, tout à fait lui-même.

J'aime aussi l'idée qu'il puisse peut-être convaincre les partisans de Voldemort à ne pas forcément suivre Voldemort au bout d'un moment… mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai de ça. Je tenais malgré tout à ce qu'il rétablisse les règles de hiérarchie correctement avec Joris et Adrian.

Je n'ai pas trop d'autres choses à dire sur ce chapitre, il n'y a rien de majeur ou à trop expliquer, je vous laisse donc spéculer sur les prochains duels et les vainqueurs ! Et on parlera plus de l'Aventure quand on y sera.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Quels seront les prochains affrontements et vainqueurs ? Harry et Hermione s'affronteront-ils ? Et Harry et Joris, et Adrian ? Comment va se passer le duel entre Ron et Drago ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ (Tome 4) : Harry affronte un Dragon lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et le dragon à affronter est déterminé lorsqu'il en tire une réplique miniature, qu'il garde ensuite ; idée du Bal

*Saga _Harry Potter _: matchs de Quidditch, style des joueurs, et commentaires de Lee Jordan

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : épreuves des BUSES, Patronus à produire à la fin de l'épreuve pratique de Défense, épreuves théoriques dans la Grande Salle, attitude générale d'Harry face aux différentes épreuves

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Montée En Intensité_], les duels continueront, et deviendront plus puissants, plus intenses, et plus personnels…


	54. Chapter 53 - Montée En Intensité

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Les BUSES se passent, pour les cinquièmes années, avec quelques incidents, plus ou moins amusants : lors de l'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les animaux réagissent étrangement, voire violemment, aux quelques Animagus du groupe. Et l'épreuve pratique de Défense oblige Harry à cacher qu'il peut réussir parfaitement un Patronus.

Suite aux examens et quelques jours de repos, McGonagall annonce quelques évènements qui termineront l'année : le dernier match de Quidditch, un tournoi de duel, une journée de jeu de rôle et aventure en équipes, un Bal si tout le monde se comporte correctement, et le banquet de fin d'année avec les remises des coupes, prix, et récompenses.

Après deux jours pour s'entraîner pour le tournoi de duel, le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année a lieu : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle doit absolument gagner et attraper le Vif d'Or pour remonter à la troisième place du classement, et Gryffondor doit marquer plus d'un certain nombre de points pour assurer la victoire au classement devant les Serpentards. Gryffondor gagne !

Les duels commencent, en deux grands ensembles : les premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années forment le Petit Tournoi, et les quatre années plus âgées forment le Grand Tournoi. Et arrivé le samedi matin, après un grand nombre de duels éliminatoires, débutent les huitièmes de finales du Grand Tournoi.

Quelques matchs se déroulent :

- Octavian (Serdaigle 7ème année) vainc Charles (Poufsouffle 7ème année, le petit ami de Julia, Amari) en un match intense mais amical

- Kenneth (Gryffondor 7ème année) vainc Camilla (Poufsouffle 6ème année) en se montrant plus inventif

- Harry vainc Lucilia (Serdaigle 7ème année) qui se défend sans se démonter d'être face à Darren Prince

- Hermione vainc Luna en réussissant à se montrer créative face à l'esprit de la jeune fille

- Adrian (Serpentard 7ème année, ami et second de Joris, groupe des partisans de Voldemort) vainc Antonia (Serpentard 6ème année, groupe des partisans de Voldemort) en opposant à la violence brute de la jeune fille sa puissance posée et efficace

Harry discute avec Joris et Adrian et commence à faire davantage accepter son autorité sur le groupe des partisans de Voldemort par respect et moins parce qu'il l'a imposée.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du samedi matin 15 juin au dimanche 16 juin fin d'après-midi

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 53 – Montée En Intensité**

.

Ron et Drago avaient réussi à éviter cette situation pendant si longtemps qu'il était véritablement frustrant de ne pouvoir y échapper maintenant.

Harry vint rapidement aux côtés de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller contre son meilleur ami mais malgré leur forte amitié, Drago passait avant, toujours. Ron ne lui tenait pas rigueur et Harry lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Il regarda Hermione donner à Ron quelques derniers conseils et essaya lui-même d'encourager Drago, mais l'un comme l'autre étaient particulièrement nerveux.

S'ils étaient parvenus à une relation tacitement cordiale voire amicale, où ils continuaient de se moquer mais avec beaucoup plus de précautions, s'ils avaient trouvé les limites à ne pas dépasser, ils n'étaient pas réellement passés au-delà de leur antipathie naturelle.

Elle leur venait de leurs pères, elle était ancienne, trop ancienne, trop difficile à surmonter, ils n'avaient pas envie qu'elle ressorte lorsque l'adrénaline, l'agitation, l'excitation du duel leur monterait à la tête.

Et aucun des deux n'allait abandonner, aucun des deux n'allait laisser l'autre gagner sans se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucune force, jusqu'à ce qu'on les en empêche. Mais pas avant.

Ron ne voulait pas donner de nouvelles raisons aux Malefoy de se considérer supérieurs sur les Weasley, il voulait prouver qu'on n'avait pas à être un noble sang-pur attaché aux traditions pour gagner sur les autres et avoir ses propres forces.

C'était stupide, il le savait, Drago ne pensait plus ainsi, ou de moins en moins, il s'était détaché des valeurs avec lesquelles il avait été élevé pour penser par lui-même, et même s'il avait certains avis en accord encore avec elles, c'était plus modéré.

Drago quant à lui, malgré toute l'évolution de sa pensée, avait senti monter la crainte de perdre face à un Weasley, face à Ron. Il le détestait parce qu'il avait ces pulsions contradictoires qui le faisaient le mépriser et l'envier à la fois.

Le mépriser pour son manque d'exigences, d'efforts, de manières, de tout ce qui les plaçait dans deux mondes si différents, et l'envier pour ce monde-là, où l'on pouvait juste être soi, et où on nous aimait quand même, simplement, et sans limites.

Il fallait le vaincre, il lui fallait gagner contre lui. Ron le mettait sur la défensive, et il fallait contre-attaquer, pour garder le contrôle.

Et puis sa fierté reprenait le dessus, lui rappelant qu'il était un Malefoy, qu'il avait toujours été puissant et doué à l'école, bien plus travailleur que Ron Weasley, et qu'il perdrait la face s'il ne gagnait pas contre lui.

Sans oublier le Lien avec Harry, il était l'Imperator, par Merlin, il avait acquis une puissance qu'il ne pouvait négliger, et il avait prouvé assez de fois qu'il était digne de ce statut.

Harry ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les bribes de pensées qu'il entendait chez son compagnon et se contentait d'essayer de l'apaiser. Il aurait aimé l'aider à vaincre ces craintes, à chasser ces doutes et sentiments-là, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir ici. Drago lui en était reconnaissant, il se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise.

"_Aie confiance en toi_" lui souffla tendrement Harry avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Drago esquissa un sourire en retour et entra dans l'arène. Ron entra à son tour et ils se firent face, doigts crispés sur leurs baguettes.

.

Le duel commença. Assez vite, les regards des spectateurs se firent interloqués : les deux adversaires s'évitaient, ne lançaient que des sorts prudents, modérés, restaient à distance.

Il était connu que les deux jeunes gens se détestaient, tout le monde (enfin, tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des Amari) attendait leur duel avec impatience, pour les voir s'affronter sauvagement, pensaient-ils. Et la déception était grande.

Mais Harry sentit aussi les risques que cette situation comportait…

"_Ron, Drago, je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple, mais il faudrait que vous y mettiez un peu plus… d'intensité. Les gens se demandent pourquoi vous agissez aussi bizarrement alors qu'ils s'attendaient à plus d'action… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous dire ça, mais…_"

Harry se sentait vraiment mal de leur demander une telle chose alors qu'ils avaient visiblement des difficultés déjà. Ils ne répondirent pas vraiment mais lui firent entendre qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire et se résolurent.

"_Bon, Weasley, je pense que notre entente tacite va devoir prendre fin…_"

"_C'est ce que je me disais, Malefoy… En garde !_"

" _« En garde » ?! Sérieusem… Hey !_"

Ron était passé à l'offensive. Le visage déterminé, il avait lancé un sort d'attaque, surprenant Drago qui se protégea à la dernière seconde mais recula sous la force du sortilège.

Le visage du Serpentard prit une expression fermée et plus menaçante, et il enchaîna soudain plusieurs sorts à la suite pour acculer son adversaire. Ron serra les dents et se protégea aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais malheureusement pas assez vite, et se fit toucher par un sort Cuisant.

Il étouffa une expression de douleur en portant la main à son bras, là où il avait été brûlé. Mais il fallait enchaîner, il fallait réagir, Drago l'attaquait déjà à nouveau. N'ayant pas le temps de se protéger cette fois-ci, Ron roula sur le côté et contre-attaqua. Drago para, mais cela laissa le temps à Ron de se reprendre et leurs sorts s'enchaînèrent, s'entrechoquant au milieu de l'arène.  
Ils mirent un moment avant de toucher l'autre à nouveau.

Ron soudain déploya plus de force et son sort passa les protections de Drago qui fut projeté en arrière, mais par réflexe, contre-attaqua avec plus de puissance qu'il ne s'y attendait lui-même, envoyant Ron à son tour voler plus loin.

Drago tomba sur le sol, sur le dos, et grimaça de douleur. Ron fut projeté avec violence contre le mur de l'arène. Un cri lui échappa, et il retomba à terre. Si Drago put se relever assez vite, Ron resta immobile dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Drago paniqua.

"_Weasley ? Weasley tu vas bien ? Putain, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas y aller aussi fort ! Putain Weasley, réponds !_"

Les professeurs, ne voyant pas Ron reprendre ses esprits, se précipitèrent dans l'arène en ordonnant la fin du duel. Les spectateurs étaient mortellement silencieux. Drago chercha mentalement Harry.

"_Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas_" le rassura immédiatement son compagnon. "Il est juste sonné, et inconscient à cause du choc. Il a heurté le mur assez fort."

"_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…_" s'excusa Drago en boucle, à l'idée d'avoir vraiment fait du mal à Ron.

Ron fut évacué à l'infirmerie, Hermione accompagna le professeur qui l'emmena.

"_C'est bon Drago_" lui dit-elle un peu froidement mais sans animosité. "_Ne t'excuse pas._"

Drago ne se sentit pas mieux du tout mais se tut. Des Serpentards vinrent le féliciter avec des commentaires désobligeants envers son adversaire vaincu, et il dut tenir son rôle, mais il se sentait terriblement mal intérieurement, et Harry vint le rejoindre assez vite pour l'apaiser autant qu'il pouvait. Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et Harry chercha à le distraire avec le duel suivant.

.

Le duel qui se déroula ensuite dans l'arène que Drago et Ron venaient de quitter voyait s'affronter Ginny contre Mike.

Il était le frère jumeau d'Antonia, un Serpentard de sixième année comme elle, et tout aussi sournois et mauvais qu'elle, mais plus manipulateur, plus serpent. Il aimait faire peur aux plus jeunes, faisait partie de la bande des pro-Voldemort, pas très loin derrière Joris et Adrian dans la hiérarchie, et possédait une réputation qui en effrayait plus d'un.

Quand Ginny avait appris qu'elle allait se battre contre lui, un sourire carnassier avait étiré ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'une flamme dangereuse.

Ses frères l'avaient alors regardée avec effarement en se rendant compte que non seulement elle n'avait pas peur du tout de son adversaire, mais qu'elle comptait en plus n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il semblait avoir un avis semblable sur elle, avec du mépris en plus dans le regard, et visiblement sans savoir à qui il avait affaire.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène, les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent étaient si agressifs que si cela avait été possible, ils auraient déjà commencé d'attaquer l'autre avec.

On oublia vite l'incident Malefoy-Weasley et on demanda à ce que le dernier duel de la matinée, qui devait commencer en même temps, soit repoussé pour ne se dérouler qu'après celui de Mike et Ginny, car l'intérêt avait gagné tout le monde.

Les spectateurs se rassemblèrent autour de l'arène dans laquelle les adversaires se faisaient face, prêts à en découdre. On attendit le signal.

A la seconde même où les professeurs lancèrent le début du duel, les premiers sortilèges jaillirent à une vitesse et à une force impressionnante. Il fallait détourner les yeux, les explosions de sorts étaient trop violentes, et trop rapides.

Les premières minutes ne furent composées que de cet affrontement brutal entre les deux adversaires, résolus à dévorer l'autre.

.

Peu parmi les spectateurs connaissaient la raison d'une telle violence. Mais Ginny et Mike se haïssaient depuis l'époque d'Ombrage et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Lorsqu'Ombrage avait fait fouiller les affaires de tous les élèves, et avait punis ceux qui avaient été surpris avec des preuves de résistance et de contestation, Ginny avait été surprise avec un Chicaneur.

Sur le moment, Harry n'avait pas compris qu'elle se soit fait prendre ainsi, mais il apprit plus tard qu'elle avait en fait pris pour elle l'exemplaire d'une plus jeune qui n'avait pas réussi à le cacher.

Ombrage avait alors donné une retenue spéciale à ceux qui lui avaient résisté ouvertement lorsqu'elle les avait confronté ensuite, une retenue surveillée par des membres de la Brigade.

Ginny, deux jeunes Gryffondors, et un Serdaigle plus âgé, s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle fermée, avec plusieurs Serpentards de la bande, dont Mike et Antonia.

Les jumeaux, comme leurs confrères, s'étaient amusés à tourmenter les quatre sorciers désarmés, qui leur avaient résisté. Dans leur tentative de se défendre et de ne pas se laisser faire, ils avaient laissé des marques, et Mike arborait depuis une cicatrice sur le visage, que lui avait laissée Ginny.

S'ils ne s'étaient plus physiquement attaqués depuis lors, ils se vouaient une haine féroce.

Mike parce que cette marque que la jeune fille lui avait faite rappelait tous les jours à tous que Ginny lui avait résisté et s'était montrée plus forte que lui, l'humiliant ainsi. Et Ginny parce qu'elle se rappelait, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, les cris de peur et de douleur des deux Gryffondors de troisième année qui avaient osé résister à Ombrage et qui l'avait bien assez payé.

Ils se haïssaient pour ce que l'autre incarnait, pour ce que l'autre était, pour ce que l'autre réveillait. Et ils n'allaient laisser à l'autre aucun répit.

.

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à prendre le dessus, Mike redoubla d'efforts, et attaqua bien plus fort encore. Il appela un vieux sortilège de magie presque noire qui lui permit de mêler plusieurs sorts ensembles et lança le tout sur son adversaire.

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent dans un rictus satisfait. Tous ceux qui la virent comprirent que Mike venait de tomber dans un piège, qu'il venait de faire exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu et attendu.

La puissance du jeune homme arrivait droit sur la jeune femme. A la surprise de tous, elle ne projeta aucun bouclier, aucune défense. Au contraire, elle se dressa, droite et fière, et avança et ouvrant les bras.

Et alors que les sortilèges combinés de son adversaire étaient sur le point de la toucher, d'une voix sourde, grondante, et vibrante de pouvoir, elle prononça :

- _Capio_.

Ce n'était pas un sort jeté. C'était un ordre. Un commandement sur les forces et les choses.

Elle avança. Rencontra la puissance de son adversaire. L'engloba toute entière. L'absorba.

Sur ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier naquit à nouveau. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Les deux puissances mêlées, celle tout juste prise, et celle venant de la force de la jeune femme, gonflèrent autour d'elle.

Elle tendit sa baguette en avant.

- _Remitti_.

La puissance toute entière disparut autour d'elle, et sa baguette gronda, et vibra.

Et soudain, jaillit. Jaillit de la baguette, droit sur Mike, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

Il chercha à fuir, commença de se retourner. Mais il était condamné.

La puissance magique combinée le renversa, le traversa, le projeta, le fit rouler, s'effondrer, s'élever, tournoyer. Il retomba brutalement sur le sol, et ne bougea plus.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, lourd, à la fois fasciné et effrayé. Les regards se posèrent sur Ginny Weasley qui releva la tête et regarda les spectateurs en retour avec défi.

Alors des acclamations s'élevèrent, des sifflements et des cris et des applaudissements. Ginny sourit et cette fois son sourire fut éclatant. Fred et Georges descendirent jusqu'à elle et la soulevèrent, la faisant rire. Un professeur évacua Mike tandis que les autres essayaient de rétablir le calme avec difficulté.

Harry attendit que l'atmosphère se repose et que les attentions se détournent vers le dernier duel de cette partie du tournoi, pour féliciter Ginny et lui demander des détails sur ce qu'elle avait accompli, car cela avait été impressionnant.

"_J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre que j'ai déniché au Square Grimmaud quand on faisait le ménage cet été. Un manuel un peu ancien qui enseigne des formes de magie sans baguette, ou partiellement avec baguette, des formes de magie basée sur les énergies_" lui expliqua-t-elle en se faisant entendre de tous ceux qui s'intéressaient à la réponse.

"_Et bien c'était bluffant_" commenta Neville.

Tout le monde était bien d'accord avec lui. Ginny promit de montrer ce livre et de partager ce qu'elle en avait appris, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le duel qui commençait.

.

Le dernier duel voyait s'affronter Théodore et Joris. L'issue semblait déjà déterminée, il semblait improbable que Théodore puisse vaincre le septième année, cependant, le duel s'annonçait intéressant.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient du respect l'un pour l'autre, et avaient tous les deux cette attitude posée, cette confiance en leurs capacités et conscience de leurs possibilités et de leurs limites, cette appréhension juste de la réalité, sans oublier un important sens de l'observation.

Ils avaient vécu une période moins neutre l'un envers l'autre, lorsque Joris avait des doutes sur Théodore et Blaise, et leur allégeance. Mais Darren Prince avait affirmé qu'ils agissaient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Joris avait cessé de soupçonner les deux garçons.

S'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Blaise, il respectait davantage Théodore, en lequel il se reconnaissait un peu, dans cette attitude généralement posée. Mais Joris avait conscience de son propre côté plus sombre, que Théodore n'avait pas. Et il savait qu'il allait gagner.

Ils se firent face assez calmement et attendirent patiemment que les professeurs signalent le début du duel. Ils réagirent immédiatement une fois le signal donné, et leurs premiers sorts furent rapides et précis.

Très vite, Joris augmenta l'intensité de ses sortilèges d'attaque, et bientôt, Théodore fut touché à deux endroits. Sa jambe rougissait du sang qui commençait de sortir de la coupure qu'il n'avait pu éviter, et son bras lui faisait mal là où un sort l'avait frappé violemment. Il n'abandonna pas cependant, et riposta avec davantage de force.

Mais Joris ne semblait jamais atteint, il déviait les attaques avec une sorte de facilité presque insultante, et tous ses sorts allaient exactement là où cela aurait pu le faire gagner.

Théodore ne tenait que grâce à de sérieux réflexes et une bonne protection, établie entre deux assauts, et qui restait efficace pour le moment. Mais elle craquelait, Théodore sentait sa volonté et son énergie faiblir.

Sentant qu'il allait perdre bientôt, un sursaut de fierté le fit réagir, et il voulut être vaincu avec honneur.

Ses yeux se teintèrent de cette détermination de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, et il se contenta de dévier et d'éviter les quelques sorts suivants.

Soudain il fit apparaître un brouillard qui ne perturba Joris que l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne et lance le contre-sort pour y voir clair à nouveau. Mais la seconde avait été suffisante, Théodore était bien plus près de lui.

Sa baguette s'illumina du sort d'attaque qu'il avait préparé et il le lança. Joris leva sa propre baguette pour se protéger, mais Théodore était trop près, et Joris recula en grimaçant sous la douleur du sort qui l'avait frappé comme physiquement.

Il plissa les yeux, son regard s'assombrit, et Théodore comprit qu'il était fini. Il serra les dents. Joris riposta.

Les deux sorts brûlants qu'il lança à la suite, à une vitesse impressionnante, arrachèrent des gémissements de douleurs à son adversaire. L'un le toucha au bras qui tenait sa baguette, et l'autre à la jambe, le faisant chanceler et poser un genou à terre.

En voyant que Joris préparait de nouveaux sortilèges du même ordre, les professeurs décidèrent d'arrêter le duel. Alors Théodore se laissa aller et expira un soupir de soulagement tout en s'asseyant pour de bon.

Tandis qu'il respirait plus posément, Joris s'approcha de lui, les yeux plus clairs à nouveau, le calme revenu.

- Bravo, tu t'es bien battu, dit-il sincèrement et poliment à Théodore.

Théo hocha la tête et Joris s'en alla.

.

Blaise et Daphné rejoignirent leur ami dans l'arène tandis que la foule se dispersait et que les professeurs rappelaient que le tournoi reprendrait le lendemain et que le départ pour Pré-Au-Lard se ferait à quatorze heures dans le Hall.

- Ca va, mec ? demanda Blaise à Théodore en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, ça va aller, Mrs Pomfresh va me soigner ça en quelques secondes, le rassura le jeune homme.

Daphné monta avec eux à l'infirmerie. Les voyant partir, Drago profita qu'ils y allaient pour les accompagner, mais ce ne fut qu'une excuse.

Il alla voir Ron en vérifiant que personne ne le remarquait.

Ron était réveillé et Hermione discutait avec lui, lui racontant le duel de Ginny. Ils se turent et se figèrent en voyant Drago.

- Weasley… commença le jeune homme.

Il soupira, et se reprit.

- Ron.

Ses interlocuteurs sursautèrent.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé et je voulais que tu saches que cela n'avait pas été intentionnel.

Et trop mal à l'aise pour rester, Drago se dépêcha de partir et de quitter l'infirmerie. Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

- Voilà qui était… surprenant, lui dit le jeune homme.

- Il a changé, murmura Hermione. Je veux dire, au début, il faisait des efforts avec nous pour faire plaisir à Harry, mais là, il était vraiment sincère, il était sincèrement désolé.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça… Ca fait bizarre, avoua Ron.

- Un peu. Mais c'est une bonne chose, alors ne gâchons rien !

Ron sourit, d'accord avec elle. Cela ne se serait sûrement jamais cru, mais tant pis : il allait essayer d'être ami avec Drago Malefoy, et pas seulement parce qu'il était le compagnon d'Harry.

Harry, en entendant et ressentant tout ça, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, véritablement heureux. Drago le rejoignit, et il l'embrassa à la fois tendrement et intensément, ignorant qu'ils soient dans la Grande Salle, et les remarques gentiment moqueuses qui s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

.

Le repas fut animé des récits et commentaires sur les duels effectués, et des hypothèses et suggestions sur les duels à venir.

Pour les plus âgés, restaient en lice : Kenneth, Hermione, et Ginny pour les Gryffondors, Octavian de Serdaigle, et Darren, Drago, Adrian, et Joris chez les Serpentards. On se demandait qui affronterait qui, quelles issues mèneraient à la fin du tournoi, et qui allait se retrouver en finale.

L'heure de la sortie arriva rapidement et les élèves se rassemblèrent dans le Hall en attendant les professeurs, qui leur rappelèrent les règles de sécurité.  
Les élèves devaient être soit à l'intérieur d'une boutique ou d'un pub, soit à portée de vue d'un professeur s'ils étaient à l'extérieur, et n'avaient pas l'autorisation de dépasser les limites du petite village.

Mais ce n'était l'intention de personne, et les élèves voulaient surtout renouveler leur stock de confiseries, de farces et attrapes, et aller prendre des verres entre amis ou sortir en couples.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, et Ginny étaient en « double date ». Hermione avait convaincu Ron d'accepter, espérant qu'il finirait enfin par accepter sans râler la relation de sa sœur avec leur ami, qui durait tout de même depuis huit mois désormais, et qui était solide et saine.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient bien développés leurs propres farces et attrapes depuis qu'Harry leur avait donné les Mille Gallions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an passé, et avaient passé chaque sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année à essayer d'entrer dans le business avec les commerçants du village.

De leur côté, Daphné, Tracey, Blaise, Théodore, Drago, et Darren avaient décidé d'aller prendre un verre tous ensembles, avant de faire plus chacun ce qu'ils voulaient.

Blaise retrouva ensuite Su qui avait accepté un rendez-vous, Lancelot vint pour Daphné, et Tracey retrouva Alexis Riley, le Serdaigle de sixième année qu'elle aimait bien et qui semblait apprécier l'affection de la jeune fille.

Et personne n'avait pu convaincre Tracey de ne pas y aller, de ne pas insister. Car tout le monde trouvait que cet Alexis n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien…

Drago et Harry se dirent, une fois leurs amis partis, qu'ils passeraient du temps ensembles également mais en voyant que Théodore allait se retrouver seul, ils décidèrent de rester avec lui et de passer un après-midi juste amical et sympathique.

.

Mais à leur surprise à tous les trois, trois filles de Serpentard de quatrième année vinrent alors les aborder en rougissant, pour leur demander s'ils voulaient bien prendre une Bièraubeurre avec elles et discuter.

Ils acceptèrent sans réfléchir, étonnés, et perplexes. Théodore n'était pas quelqu'un qui cherchait à séduire, et Drago et Darren étaient ensembles sans ambiguïté, ils avaient du mal à comprendre ce que trois jeunes filles clairement dans des intentions pareilles venaient faire auprès d'eux.

Ils discutèrent poliment avec elles cependant. Elles semblaient assez intimidées mais essayaient de se montrer dignes de l'attention que les trois jeunes gens leur portaient.

Il s'avéra assez vite que deux d'entre elles cherchaient à manifester l'intérêt de Théodore, qui eut du mal à repousser leurs avances tout en restant poli et correct, tandis que la troisième cherchait à briller aux yeux de Darren et Drago, les deux Princes Serpentards.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être des célébrités du monde Moldu et si Drago aimait l'attention pendant quelques minutes, il se lassa rapidement de la façon excessive dont la jeune fille s'accrochait à eux.

Ils avaient accepté leur compagnie au départ sans savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre… et eurent bien du mal à se débarrasser d'elles au bout d'une heure de plus en plus épuisante et se retrouvèrent sans comprendre comment à fuir et se cacher dans Pré-Au-Lard pour leur échapper.

- Ce qu'elles sont collantes ! râla Drago alors qu'ils étaient tapis derrière une maisonnée. Qui a eu la brillante idée de les laisser s'installer vers nous ?!

- Darren, répondit immédiatement Théo, sans scrupules, en surveillant l'allée.

- J'ai voulu être amical, se défendit Harry.

- Chut, baissez-vous ! prévint Théodore avant que Drago n'ait pu répliquer.

Ils s'assirent, plaqués contre le mur. Ils entendirent les filles les chercher et passer plus loin.

- Mais quelle plaie… ! grogna Drago. Retournons de l'autre côté, là où elles ont déjà cherché. En plus si on n'apparait pas d'ici quelques minutes, les profs vont paniquer en se demandant où on est.

Il avait raison, et ils sortirent prudemment avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans la direction opposée de celle que les filles avaient prise. Les apercevant revenant vers eux, ils se précipitèrent dans une ruelle pour se cacher à nouveau.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les gars ?!

Ils sursautèrent en se retournant. Blaise et Su étaient là, contre le mur, dans une position laissant suggérer qu'ils devaient être en train de s'embrasser passionnément la minute précédente…

- On fuit des groupies, expliqua Harry. Deux filles ont jeté leur dévolu sur Théo, et une autre veut fonder le fanclub de Drago et moi.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Et bien allez vous cacher ailleurs, leur dit-il quand même après avoir bien ri. On était là avant !

Ils s'en allèrent en faisant tout de même attention, et ne voyant pas leurs assaillantes dans les environs, se détendirent.

Ils décidèrent d'aller à Honeydukes et y croisèrent Daphné et Lancelot, qui semblaient très heureux tous les deux. Lancelot faisait apparaître des fleurs ou oiseaux, et achetait des cadeaux à la jeune fille qui appréciait visiblement les charmantes attentions.

Dans leur correspondance, elle avait joué la jeune femme inaccessible, et Lancelot avait relevé le défi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller, et accepte qu'ils se retrouvent pour un rendez-vous « officiel ».

Théodore s'amusa de voir son amie charmée et rougissante lorsque son prétendant lui faisait des compliments au creux de l'oreille. Ils étaient absolument adorables et jouaient la séduction traditionnelle et élégante.

.

En ressortant, ils aperçurent Tracey collée au bras d'Alexis, et eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Cette histoire-là allait mal finir, Alexis n'était clairement intéressé par la jeune fille que pour une seule chose, et ne la supportait sûrement que parce qu'elle était à ses pieds.

Ils les virent entrer aux Trois Balais et les suivirent pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Alexis retrouva là ses amis, et Tracey et lui s'installèrent avec eux. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui était aux anges.

Drago, Darren, et Théodore remarquèrent alors le léger sursaut nerveux qu'eut leur amie lorsque le sixième année posa son autre main sur sa cuisse. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, ni ne se dégagea.

"_Tracey, laisse tomber ce mec, c'est un crétin !_" intervint Théodore.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avec méfiance et tomba sur les trois Serpentards qui l'observaient. Elle les foudroya des yeux.

"_Je suis une grande fille, laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous en !_" réagit-elle.

Ils ne firent pas plus de commentaires mais ne partirent pas pour autant. Elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur Alexis qui la rapprocha davantage de lui et se pencha vers elle.

Elle se laissa faire, mais un frisson la parcourut. Elle était visiblement nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Drago. On intervient ?

- Peut-être… commença Harry.

Mais il fut interrompu par le regard horrifié de Théodore braqué sur la porte. Drago et lui se retournèrent et une même expression orna leurs visages.

- Ils sont là, les filles ! cria d'une voix aigüe l'une des trois groupies qu'ils avaient espéré avoir semées.

Elles s'empressèrent de s'assoir à leur table et d'obnubiler leur attention.

- Ecoutez, essaya de se faire entendre Harry sans succès. S'il vous plaît, nous…

Mais elles piaillaient et parlaient toutes les trois en même temps.

"_Comment ont-elles pu passer de petites filles timides à ces folles furieuses ?!_" s'indigna Drago.

"_Merde, Tracey et ce sale type ne sont plus là !_" signala alors Théodore.

Ignorant les trois filles qui ne voulaient pas les lâcher, les garçons se levèrent et cherchèrent à sortir. Mais elles n'allaient pas les laisser partir. Harry perdit patience.

- Mesdemoiselles, nous ne sommes pas intéressés par vos attentions, et vous commencez sérieusement à nous ennuyer. Merci de nous laisser tranquille désormais ! aboya-t-il à leur égard.

Elles se figèrent et les garçons en profitèrent pour s'en aller.

- Et ben, je pensais que tu irais plus fort, commenta Drago, narquois. C'est fou quand tu t'énerves, tu restes poli.

Harry lui adressa une grimace pour toute réponse avant de se concentrer pour retrouver la trace de Tracey.

- Dans la ruelle par là-bas, indiqua-t-il lorsque le Lien activé lui permit de sentir sa présence dans le village.

Drago et Théodore le suivirent et alors qu'ils tournaient dans l'une des ruelles, ils entendirent des cris étouffés et des bruits de lutte.

Ils se précipitèrent… et trouvèrent Alexis en train de chercher à forcer Tracey qui se débattait vainement, coincée contre le mur.

La seconde suivante, Alexis se retrouvait projeté à terre dans des cris de douleurs.

Tracey leva les yeux et vit les trois Serpentards, baguettes levées, les yeux en colère. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée, je sais, je savais, je… je sais que vous… sans vous… je suis désolée, je… balbutia-t-elle en pleurant et tremblant.

Théodore s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit ses bras prudemment, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir, mais elle fondit contre lui en s'agrippant à son manteau, pleurant à chaude larmes.

Il la serra contre lui et l'éloigna.

- Eh oh, commença à protester Alexis en voyant Drago et Darren s'approcher de lui. C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle m'a aguichée, elle a commencé de me déshabiller, et après elle pleurniche ?! Sale pu… AIE !

Drago lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe pour le faire taire. Le jeune homme gémit et se recroquevilla. Harry laissa son loup s'éveiller assez pour émettre un grondement particulièrement menaçant, et acheva de terrifier le sixième année en se mettant à siffler des menaces en Fourchelangue.

.

Drago et lui s'en allèrent ensuite en le laissant là et rejoignirent Théodore et Tracey qui n'étaient pas encore retournés dans la rue principale. La jeune fille ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret, Théodore la tenant toujours contre lui pour la rassurer. Elle voulut se confondre en excuses à nouveau mais ils l'arrêtèrent.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce mec est un salopard, lui dit Drago.

- Mais j'aurais dû vous écouter ! Je suis tellement stupide, une fille idiote et...

- Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit Harry, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un manipulateur et un séducteur, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Tracey eut besoin d'encore un moment avant de retrouver son calme. Les garçons essayèrent de parler d'autres choses pour la distraire et cela finit par fonctionner.

Ils discutaient ainsi quand une ombre plana au-dessus d'eux, et ils sursautèrent

- Jeunes gens, dois-je vous rappeler la règle qui vous oblige à être à vue de professeurs à tout moment… ? leur demanda le professeur Rogue avec son ton menaçant.

Ils se levèrent, lui donnèrent quelques excuses, et commencèrent à revenir vers la rue principale. S'il laissa passer Théodore et Tracey, il arrêta en revanche Harry et Drago.

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, il leur parla d'une voix plus familière et amicale.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit son fils.

- Faites attention tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous trois ? Depuis tout à l'heure je vous vois disparaître.

Ils soupirèrent tellement fort que Severus les regarda interloqué.

- Trois filles, des quatrièmes années de Serpentard, elles nous poursuivent et ne veulent pas nous laisser tranquilles ! répondit finalement Drago en se plaignant ouvertement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et leur ordonna de revenir là où on pouvait les voir. Théodore les prévint qu'il était rentré au château avec Tracey, et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Très cher, accepteriez-vous d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? demanda Harry à Drago en souriant.

- Avec grand plaisir, cher et tendre ! répondit Drago avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser.

Ils se baladèrent main dans la main, partagèrent un verre juste tous les deux aux Trois Balais, s'achetèrent des petits cadeaux, et passèrent la fin de l'après-midi tranquillement, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

.

Après le dîner, Harry s'occupa de planifier quelques moments des vacances prochaines.

Il discuta avec Cassiopeia et tous deux s'accordèrent pour demander à Mrs Weasley si elle accepterait d'accueillir Caitlin début juillet. Harry lui écrivit, lui demandant ensuite si cela ne la dérangeait pas de les accueillir, lui et Drago, pour quelques jours dans le courant du premier mois de vacances.

Il eut le plaisir de passer un moment avec la petite fille, ravie qu'il ait du temps pour jouer avec elle, et chercha à parler avec Cassie mais elle refusa de dévoiler quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'héritier de Serpentard et Harry resta sur sa faim.

Pendant ce temps, Drago écrivait à sa mère, pour savoir si elle aurait quelques semaines entre ses missions pour Voldemort pour qu'il vienne en vacances au Manoir.

Il la rassura sur le sort de Lucius en lui disant qu'il avait pu extirper quelques informations à un élève de l'Armée du Phénix, informations qui n'allaient pas aider à le retrouver mais qui l'avaient au moins informé sur l'état de son père.

Harry écrivit aussi aux Dursley pour les prévenir qu'il rentrerait une semaine et qu'ils auraient à parler sérieusement avant qu'il ne s'en aille, peut-être pour de bon.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ensuite et s'empêchèrent de trop batifoler, tous les deux conscients qu'ils auraient besoin d'énergie le lendemain.

.

Le lendemain matin, l'école était en effervescence. Tout le monde se dirigea dès son réveil vers le grand parchemin qui allait leur indiquer les duels de la matinée, en particulier ceux du Grand Tournoi, celui des plus âgés, qui seraient bien plus fascinants et excitants à regarder.

Hermione fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle allait affronter Kenneth, le Gryffondor de septième année encore participant. Il était fort, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait gagner, et elle espérait tomber au prochain tour contre Harry dont elle ne doutait pas qu'il irait jusque-là.

Drago découvrit qu'il affronterait Octavian, le Serdaigle, de septième année lui aussi, qu'il pouvait vraiment vaincre également. Il s'avoua être heureux de ne pas se retrouver face à Harry.

Celui-ci allait se battre contre Adrian, à leur grande satisfaction à tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils allaient s'affronter, ils échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête.

Ce qui laissait Ginny face à Joris. Elle pensait avoir ses chances, mais Harry était plus sceptique. Elle avait fait preuve d'une force et inventivité admirable la veille, mais Joris n'avait encore rien montré de ses capacités réelles.

Cela allait être une matinée particulièrement intéressante…

Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait plus que deux arènes, légèrement plus grandes que celles des derniers jours, mais laissant tout de même beaucoup plus de place pour les spectateurs, qui pouvaient s'assoir de façon à ce que les deux arènes leur soient visibles, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à choisir.

Les deux premiers duels appelèrent Hermione et Kenneth dans l'une d'abord, qui seraient suivis de Drago et Octavian, et dans l'autre Darren et Adrian en premier, et lorsqu'ils auraient finis, Ginny et Joris.

Lorsque ces duels seraient terminés, il y aurait une pause, et un réagencement en une seule arène, pour les demi-finales l'une après l'autre, avant la finale qui se déroulerait dans l'après-midi.

Avant que le Tournoi ne reprenne, McGonagall fit un petit discours à nouveau, remerciant le bon déroulement et la bonne ambiance des derniers jours, félicitant les attitudes de chacun, et souhaita bonne chance à tous les concurrents encore en lice.

.

Hermione était calme et droite face à Kenneth qui semblait assez sûr de lui également. Au signal, ils attaquèrent rapidement, mais prudemment, comme pour tester le terrain.

Quelques sorts mineurs bien lancés et protections bien placées plus tard, Kenneth le premier, sortit de leur petit confort de départ.

Il posa un bouclier pour préparer son sortilège, et quelques secondes plus tard, des lianes sortaient du sol et se dirigeaient vers son adversaire. Rapides, nombreuses, et résistantes, elles ne se laissèrent pas facilement éliminer, et Hermione perdit du temps à s'en débarrasser.

Temps qui était juste ce dont Kenneth avait besoin pour monter son sortilège suivant. La jeune femme avait à peine fini de supprimer les lianes agressives et qui l'empêchaient de contre attaquer qu'une vague d'eau se rua droit sur elle.

Elle lança un fort sortilège de Bouclier pour s'en protéger mais les lianes qu'elle n'avait pas totalement éliminées attaquèrent à nouveau et la déstabilisèrent. Elle se retrouva submergée et emportée, et roula sur le sol sous le roulis de la vague.

Et Kenneth fit alors une erreur qui lui coûta cher : il attendit. Véritable Gryffondor dans l'âme, il hésita avant d'attaquer à nouveau en voyant la jeune femme toussant à terre, et ce fut une ouverture dont Hermione profita.

Toujours à terre, elle se retourna brusquement, baguette tendue, et lança un premier sort d'attaque puissant qui fit reculer Kenneth malgré son bouclier dressé. Un second sortilège de même type brisa la protection, et lorsqu'il regarda son adversaire, elle était debout, baguette dressée dans sa direction, le regard enflammé.

- _Avis !_ lança-t-elle, faisant apparaître des oiseaux autour d'elle.

Et enchaînant immédiatement, elle s'exclama :

- _Oppugno !_

Les oiseaux se dirigèrent alors avec férocité et rapidité contre Kenneth qui n'eut aucune idée de comment réagir à cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, par réflexe, au lieu de les éloigner magiquement.

Hermione lança alors un sortilège qui créa une petite tornade au milieu de l'arène, et la dirigea sur Kenneth toujours occupé avec ses oiseaux. Il releva soudain la tête en entendant la tornade approcher et prit conscience de ce qui lui tombait dessus.

Dans un sursaut, il dressa sa baguette.

- _Protego maxima !_ cria-t-il en mettant toute son énergie dans son bouclier.

Les oiseaux furent repoussés et disparurent, mais la tornade approcha plus vite et plus fort.

Hermione plissa les yeux et son regard tombant sur l'eau qui tapissait le sol de l'arène suite à la vague précédente, elle pointa sa baguette dessus, et se mit à psalmodier. La tornade s'acharnait sur Kenneth qui ne cédait pas et dont le bouclier tenait bon. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit sans explication, il regarda autour de lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la masse d'eau se diriger droit sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour renforcer ses protections affaiblies… et fut submergé. Emporté à son tour, il roula sur le sol.

Fort de réflexes physiques, il se releva presque immédiatement, et voulut riposter…

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

… et sentit tout son corps se raidir et se glacer jusqu'à tomber durement sur le sol.

Dans l'assistance, deux personnes grimacèrent. Neville et Ron échangèrent un regard, se sentant désolés pour Kenneth. Ils avaient tous les deux, bien en tête cette nuit en fin de première année au début de laquelle Hermione, à onze ans, avait pétrifié Neville sans broncher. Et avec les années, elle n'en était devenue que plus effrayante encore avec ce sortilège.

Il y eut quelques instants d'attente, les professeurs juges de ce duel essayant de voir si Kenneth allait pouvoir se défaire du sort.

Et finalement déclarèrent Hermione victorieuse. La foule des spectateurs applaudit et acclama la jeune femme au visage illuminé par un sourire ravi.

.

Dans l'autre arène, Darren et Adrian se menaient la vie dure et tendaient dangereusement l'un comme l'autre vers des sorts moins autorisés…

Ils étaient montés graduellement en intensité dans leurs sorts d'attaque sans réussir à toucher véritablement l'autre.

Darren ne perdait de temps à dresser des protections, laissant ses instincts lui faire éviter les assauts de son adversaire, et essayait de l'atteindre par la rapidité des enchaînements de ses propres attaques.

Mais Adrian était extrêmement doué pour dévier les sorts et réagir rapidement lui-même. Ils s'épuisaient l'un l'autre. Adrian était plus précis, ce qui faisait beaucoup bouger Darren, qui était plus puissant, ce qui demandait plus d'énergie à Adrian pour dévier ses attaques.

La fatigue, la frustration, l'intensité de leur duel les faisait tendre presque inconsciemment vers les sorts de magie noire qu'ils connaissaient et qui auraient terminé le problème.

Harry perdait de l'énergie à résister à cette tentation pour des raisons personnelles, et ce qui retenait encore Adrian était plutôt le risque d'être disqualifié par les professeurs s'il se laissait aller à cette possibilité.

Mais ils en avaient tous les deux de plus en plus envie et cela se ressentait. L'atmosphère devenait tendue, lourde, et sombre autour d'eux. Leurs sorts étaient dangereux, coupants, brûlants, douloureux, et bien qu'ils ne fassent que les effleurer, les professeurs hésitaient sérieusement à leur demander de réduire la puissance de tels sortilèges.

Harry finit par s'impatienter, et décida d'y aller plus fort, espérant qu'Adrian ce ne serait pas capable de simplement dévier plus de puissance. Mais Adrian dressa soudain des murs autour de lui et partout dans l'arène, limitant complètement la vue de son adversaire.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et laissa son loup éveiller ses sens. Adrian se déplaçait extrêmement silencieusement, et si Harry n'avait pas été capable de développer ses perceptions, il n'aurait eu aucune idée d'où se trouvait le Serpentard.

C'était d'ailleurs sûrement ce qu'espérait Adrian qui le contourna et se cacha derrière un pan de mur dans le dos de Darren.

Il inspira légèrement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se donnait des airs calmes et assurés, mais à ce moment, l'adrénaline était montée. Il était lui aussi frustré de ne pouvoir atteindre et venir à bout de Darren, et le contact avec sa puissance dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas à son comble, commençait de l'effrayer.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette avec résolution et il se prépara à attaquer.

Mais au moment où il bougea, Darren se retourna, baguette dressée dans sa direction. Un sortilège rouge en sortit et se dirigea droit vers lui. Adrian se protégea en se cachant à nouveau derrière le mur.

Comment diable avait-il su qu'il était à cet endroit précis ?! Il était certain d'avoir été complètement silencieux. Il serra les dents, et rassembla ses propres pouvoirs. Il fallait en finir.

Et le mur s'écroula sur lui.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et les professeurs étaient à deux doigts de se précipiter dans l'arène. Mais Darren leva la main.

- Attendez ! interrompit-il les interventions.

Et pointant sa baguette sur le tas de pierres, il prononça :

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Les pierres supérieures s'élevèrent et on découvrit que deux plus grosses que les autres avaient fait piliers. Adrian était recroquevillé au milieu, pas du tout blessé, juste couvert de poussière.

Il se redressa, comme surpris d'être sain et sauf, et regarda Darren avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Harry avait toujours sa baguette à la main et semblait prêt à réagir si Adrian l'attaquait subitement, mais il ne le menaçait pas ouvertement.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il, très neutre.

Adrian secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il se releva prudemment, baguette à la main également, mais Darren ne faisait aucun geste pour l'attaquer traitreusement. Il leva simplement sa baguette pour faire disparaître les murs et débris de pierres, et recula.

- Adrian Pucey, êtes-vous prêt à continuer le duel ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

- Darren Prince, êtes-vous prêt ? demanda ensuite le professeur.

- Oui.

- Alors reprenez ! Mais ne prenez plus ce genre de risques, est-ce bien clair ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se mirent en garde l'un face à l'autre. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, ils avaient perdu l'atmosphère, l'esprit de leur affrontement. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans lancer l'offensive ni l'un ni l'autre.

Entre temps, le duel d'Hermione contre Kenneth s'était terminé et tous les spectateurs s'étaient tournés vers le leur, spectateurs un peu perplexes.

Soudain, Adrian se redressa et leva les mains.

- Je déclare forfait.

Sa déclaration provoqua un brouhaha d'incompréhension. Darren fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu as gagné, répondit calmement Adrian. Tu as gagné quand tu as abattu ce mur sur moi tout en assurant ma sécurité. Tu aurais pu ne pas t'en soucier une seconde, ou profiter de mon désavantage pour me vaincre. Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu as la noblesse de Serpentard, et tu es un ennemi que l'on peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir. Tu as déjà gagné et je te remercie.

Et Adrian s'inclina devant Darren. Harry resta interdit un instant, ne s'attendant pas à cela, mais sut tenir son rôle. Lorsqu'Adrian se releva, Harry le salua respectueusement de la tête.

Les professeurs déclarèrent Darren alors vainqueur et il fut acclamé par ceux qui pariaient sur lui.

.

Drago et Octavian étaient prêts à commencer dans l'autre arène, mais tout le monde avait attendu la fin du duel précédent, captivé, et désormais s'asseyaient de nouveau de façon à suivre les nouveaux affrontements en même temps.

Pendant que les professeurs lançaient le duel de Drago et d'Octavian, l'arène que venaient de quitter Harry et Adrian fut remise à neuf et Ginny et Joris y prirent rapidement place.

Octavian était très méthodique et assez scolaire, ce qui était d'ailleurs sa force. A peine le signal eut-il été donné, qu'il posa plusieurs niveaux indépendants de protections autour de lui.

Drago le fixa une seconde, impressionné il l'avouait. Et puis l'idée du défi à surmonter fit monter adrénaline et excitation, et il se concentra.

Octavian s'était retranché, et si ses protections tenaient seules, elles lui avaient tout de même demandé de l'énergie, et s'il attaquait franchement trop vite, il ne ferait que s'épuiser car Drago était encore capable de l'éviter. Etablir une forte défense sous-entendait qu'on espérait que l'adversaire se fatigue d'abord à passer au-delà.

Mais deux données étaient à prendre en compte ici : Octavian n'allait pas juste attendre, il allait attaquer, mais intelligemment et stratégiquement pour ne pas user trop d'énergie, et Drago n'allait pas bêtement s'acharner contre ses défenses sans résultat. Il allait falloir faire preuve de créativité et d'efficacité.

Drago convoqua d'abord des plantes qui grimpèrent le long de la protection la plus extérieure, et commencèrent à faire pression. Continuant son incantation, il fit enfler les racines jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent grandir des pousses de l'autre côté et pressent également sur la protection.

Octavian comprit que l'action végétale allait à la longue détruire sa défense extérieure mais estima qu'il valait mieux attaquer son adversaire sans s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Il avait assez d'autres protections.

Mais quand il reporta son attention au-delà de ses défenses, les plantes avaient assez recouvert son mur translucide extérieur pour que sa visibilité soit réduite. La main serrée autour de sa baguette, il chercha des yeux son adversaire.

Un bruit soudain derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Un autre bruit, de l'autre côté. Il se retourna à nouveau. Et finit par comprendre.

Il se redressa et se replaça comme au départ, respirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Drago essayait de l'effrayer, il n'allait pas y arriver.

Il l'aperçut alors non loin et profita de l'ouverture. N'ayant pas peur de ses contre-attaques, il enchaîna plusieurs sorts destinés à l'affaiblir ou le blesser. Mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas l'atteindre…

Etudiant du regard les plantes, il trouva un angle retors. Il chercha à distraire son adversaire en envoyant sur lui des abeilles, et pendant que Drago était occupé à s'en débarrasser, Octavian psalmodia un sortilège.

De sa baguette sortit un filet rouge qui ondula à travers les plantes sur le côté, et soudain jaillit et toucha Drago par surprise.

Et Drago disparut. Le regard abasourdi d'Octavian prouvait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, non, le sort qu'il avait envoyé était censé immobiliser son adversaire ! Un ricanement le fit se retourner.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Car Drago se tenait devant lui, une seule défense les séparant désormais.

- J'ai créé une illusion de moi-même, expliqua Drago, et pendant que tu te perdais à l'attaquer, j'ai défais tes barrières une par une. Tu étais tellement occupé que tu n'as pas vu que derrière toi, les plantes que j'ai créées faisaient bien plus pression sur ta protection que de ton côté, et j'ai fini par passer.

Des couinements surprirent alors Octavian. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des rongeurs courant de tous côtés entre ses différentes protections.

- Oh, et voici mes chers petits amis, ils ont aimé creuser sous tes défenses, continua Drago. Ce ne fut ensuite qu'un jeu d'enfant pour moi d'utiliser quelques techniques de métamorphose pour diminuer ma taille et passer de l'autre côté. Et me voilà !

Drago était assez fier de lui et Harry qui l'observait s'en amusé. Il était plutôt impressionné par les différents sorts et les stratégies que son compagnon avait mis en place pour déjouer les plans d'Octavian.

"_Tu devrais essayer des fois, c'est parfois plus efficace que tes techniques de Gryffondor sauvage !_" le taquina Drago en l'entendant.

Harry se retint de répondre, ne voulant pas le distraire alors que le duel n'était pas terminé.

Octavian renforçait sa dernière défense et Drago rassembla son énergie pour la faire tomber. Il fallait doser cependant, et ne pas trop donner, ou il risquerait de se faire battre bêtement ensuite.

Résistant à la tentation de chercher plus de puissance du côté du Lien, ce qui aurait été une sorte de tricherie (non pas qu'il soit si scrupuleux, mais ayant entendu Harry avoir ce raisonnement les jours précédents, il n'allait pas lui laisser si facilement avoir la palme du noble esprit !), Drago chercha à nouveau à faire preuve d'ingéniosité.

Il recula de quelques pas, et lança un sort d'Encre. La défense fut recouverte d'une substance noire complètement opaque. Octavian jura. Drago utilisait la même stratégie qu'au départ, lui ôtant sa visibilité pour prendre l'avantage et le déstabiliser.

Et le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il essayait divers contre-sorts mais rien ne marchait. Et pendant ce temps, des bruits recommençaient, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait voir ce qui s'attaquait à sa protection.

En effet Drago avait lancé ses rongeurs à nouveau à l'attaque de la défense, et avait également fait bouger les plantes pour qu'elles fassent leur effet une fois encore. Cela permit aussi de libérer la visibilité des spectateurs, qui furent ravis de pouvoir voir mieux à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Drago fit apparaître une pierre, de petite taille pour ne pas s'y épuiser, et entreprit de changer sa nature. Il y eut ainsi une sorte de temps mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse avec une expression de victoire.

Dans ses mains, au lieu de la pierre de départ se trouvait désormais un diamant.

"_Le matériau le plus solide et destructeur…_" murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Drago fixa le diamant contre la paroi de la défense et recula en baissant sa baguette. Il inspira profondément, et souffla doucement, le regard rivé sur le joyau. Et s'élança en tournant sur lui-même. Sa jambe se dressa, pliée. Se détendit.

Son pied frappa avec force le point exact du diamant sur la protection.

A l'intérieur, Octavian sentait le stress monter. Il ne voyait toujours rien, et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait que des bruits inquiétants. Il sentait qu'il s'épuisait à chercher à se sortir du piège dans lequel il se trouvait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre.

Jusqu'à ce que des craquements sonores se fassent entendre. Et que sa défense ne s'effondre autour de lui.

- _Game over_, murmura une voix alors dans son dos.

Octavian se retourna. Juste assez vite pour voir un sort jaillir dans sa direction, et comprendre qu'il avait perdu. Il fut projeté en arrière et roula sur le sol, vaincu par le Stupéfix de son adversaire.

L'arène s'éleva en acclamations nombreuses et bruyantes. Drago salua les spectateurs en jouant de sa victoire, et Octavian fut sorti. Il n'avait rien en vérité, et reprit conscience avec un simple Enervatum.

Drago vint le voir pour lui serrer la main, attaché comme toujours aux convenances et à la politesse, et Octavian lui sourit en le félicitant. Harry l'acclama un moment, et puis reporta son attention sur l'autre arène, pour continuer de suivre le duel qui opposait Ginny à Joris.

Drago le rejoignit assez vite et il lui montra rapidement ce qu'il s'y était passé jusqu'à présent.

.

Ginny et Joris avaient commencé durement, violemment. Joris n'avait pas respecté son côté habituellement calme et posé, et avait déclenché brutalement les hostilités, faisant réagir Ginny avec force.

Leur duel était fascinant à regarder, ils agissaient tous les deux avec subtilité et ingéniosité mais avec beaucoup de puissance. Les frères Weasley qui regardaient étaient absolument impressionnés par le pouvoir et les capacités qu'elle manifestait.

Déjà lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue au sein de l'AP, ils avaient commencé à entrevoir à quel point elle était forte, et ces jours de tournoi et ces adversaires difficiles et puissants leur montrait à quel point ils étaient loin encore de la réalité de ses capacités.

Les deux adversaires se lançaient des sortilèges invoquant les éléments, se jetant des vagues de flammes ou d'eaux déchaînées, des tornades et tremblements de terre pour affaiblir l'autre.

Ginny usait de la magie qu'elle avait découverte, basée sur les énergies, pour renvoyer les sorts de Joris en se fatiguant bien moins qu'attendu, et Joris avait dévoilé une technique qu'Harry et Drago savaient être de magie noire, qui lui permettait d'absorber l'énergie des sorts pour s'en nourrir et augmenter sa puissance.

Grâce à leurs techniques respectives, ils déversaient de grandes quantités de magie sans s'épuiser en quelques minutes.

Ginny créa devant elle un tourbillon de poussières et débris qu'elle envoya sur Joris. Joris répliqua en lançant des vagues d'eau l'entourer et chercher à l'emprisonner, mais elle éleva des arbres autour d'elle qui l'en protégèrent avant de s'animer et de marcher, menaçants, sur son adversaire.

Joris enflamma le sol et les flammes s'empressèrent d'aller dans leur direction. Pendant qu'ils brûlaient, Joris envoya des rochers sur Ginny qui changea sa baguette en énorme branche indestructible et s'en servit pour les renvoyer sur lui. Il les fit disparaître, et éleva un bouclier contre les flèches métalliques que Ginny envoya ensuite contre lui.

Il répliqua en changeant les débris autour de lui en morceaux de verre avant de les précipiter contre la jeune fille qui dressa une cascade pour les changer en poussière. Elle métamorphosa alors les restes de rochers en énormes chiens féroces qui se jetèrent sur Joris en grognant.

Il eut plus de mal à s'en débarrasser et Ginny en profita pour rassembler tous les éléments autour d'elle en une tornade destructrice. Lorsque Joris changea tous les chiens devant lui en pierre et releva les yeux, il se retrouva incapable d'éviter la nouvelle attaque.

Ginny n'attendit pas bêtement de voir s'il s'en sortait ou non et pendant qu'il se faisait emporter et balloter dans les airs par sa tornade, elle dressa rapidement autour d'elle deux niveaux de défense solides.

Joris fut projeté à terre lorsque la tornade cessa, et grimaça de douleur sous le choc. Lorsqu'il se releva, ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris. Il fixa durement Ginny qui ne détourna pas les yeux et le regarda avec antipathie en retour tout en réaffirmant sa prise sur sa baguette et en s'obligeant à respirer plus calmement.

Joris leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Il se mit à inspirer et expirer plus profondément, plus fort, et l'air autour de lui se mit à crépiter. Il se mit à psalmodier d'une voix basse, grave, grondante.

"_C'est de la magie noire…_" murmura Harry à Drago. "_Est-ce que les professeurs vont reconnaître ?_"

"_Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont faire quoi que ce soit… Regarde, il y a Flitwick, Chourave, et Sinistra, ils n'arrêteront pas le duel !_"

"_Si McGonagall ou Cassiopeia étaient là, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles le laisseraient continuer…_"

"_J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas blesser la belette, pas trop fort au moins._"

Harry exprima sa surprise et Drago haussa les épaules sans justifier ce qu'il avait exprimé.

Dans l'arène, Joris était sur le point de lancer son enchantement, et Ginny avait renforcé ses défenses, prête à subir l'assaut et à contrer ses effets. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle.

Et Joris prononça les derniers mots, ceux qui allaient lancer le sortilège, en pointant plus en avant sa baguette sur son adversaire :

- _…Tibi sit mortale !_

Harry se concentra avec toute son énergie pour être prêt à intervenir si Ginny ne pouvait stopper la vague noire de magie qui sortit de la baguette de Joris.

Ses défenses explosèrent sous l'effet du sort et elle fut soulevée dans les airs avant d'être violemment projetée à terre. Elle se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la douleur et se mit à gémir.

.

Les professeurs arrêtèrent immédiatement le combat et Joris fut applaudi par les Serpentards, bien que les huées des autres maisons se fassent bruyamment entendre.

Chourave et Sinistra vinrent s'occuper de Ginny presque inconsciente. Ses frères furent difficilement retenus par leurs amis dans les gradins, le visage déformé par la rage, ils voulaient intervenir.

Neville était lui aussi à deux doigts de sauter dans l'arène. Il se retint et rejoignit la jeune fille pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, en se retenant de laisser sa colère s'exprimer contre Joris.

"_Ses défenses étaient puissantes, elles ont absorbé une partie du sortilège, elle n'a rien de grave_" essaya de les rassurer Harry qui avait pu évaluer avec détails ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans l'arène, Flitwick discutait avec véhémence avec le Serpentard, semblant lui faire même des remontrances. Joris carra la mâchoire mais ne répliqua rien et s'en alla en ayant visiblement des difficultés à reprendre son calme.

Flitwick se tourna vers les spectateurs.

- Ce genre d'incident est inadmissible. Mr Haken a utilisé un sortilège à l'origine trouble et interdite à l'école, et reçoit pour cela un avertissement. Un seul écart pour lui comme pour n'importe lequel des candidats encore en lice et il y aura des conséquences, en plus d'une disqualification immédiate.

La plupart des élèves approuvèrent expressément les propos du professeur mais une grande partie réclama violemment que Joris soit déjà disqualifié. Les professeurs ignorèrent et dirigèrent l'attention de tous vers le parchemin du tournoi.

.

Le parchemin s'illumina et dévoila les deux duels à venir, demi-finales de ce tournoi qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Drago inspira profondément en essayant de garder son calme. Joris plissa les yeux et ses lèvres commencèrent de s'étirer en un rictus satisfait. Hermione prit un air déterminé. Harry respira lentement et affermit la prise sur sa baguette.

Les spectateurs frissonnèrent d'anticipation.

Les adversaires prirent place dans les arènes.

.

Au déjeuner, la Grande Salle en effervescence ne parlait que des duels de la matinée, et faisait ses paris sur la grande finale.

.

L'affrontement qui avait eu lieu entre Drago Malefoy et Joris Haken avait été fascinant : les deux jeunes hommes avaient semblé garder leur calme tout au long du duel, malgré la dépense d'énergie, malgré les ressorts d'ingéniosité qu'ils avaient déployé.

Cela avait été très intéressant à observer, et très Serpentard : stratégie et coups en traitre, économie de l'énergie et réflexion derrière chaque coup.

Mais bien que Drago soit sûrement plus puissant que Joris lorsqu'il laissait le Lien parler, son contact avec Harry et des Gryffondors l'avait rendu plus nobles et moins prompt à tricher ou tromper pour gagner.

Et Joris lui en revanche n'avait véritablement aucun scrupule, et s'était à nouveau fait huer lorsqu'il gagna en traître encore une fois.

Cette fois, son utilisation de la magie noire avait été discrète, impossible à prouver, mais elle avait été bien là, et il frappa en plus dans le dos de Drago qui ne put alors éviter sa dernière attaque, dévastatrice, meurtrière.

Drago tomba alors dans une semi inconscience qui lui laissa juste assez de vitalité pour ressentir une douleur brûlante dans tous ses membres.

Ils avaient alors été plusieurs à essayer de retenir Harry et cela n'avait pas été facile. Il n'avait pas été loin de sauter dans l'arène pour arracher la gorge de celui qui avait osé risquer la vie de son compagnon.

Plus ce tournoi avançait et plus Joris dévoilait d'avantage la noirceur de son âme. Il regarda droit dans les yeux d'Harry lorsque les professeurs cessèrent le duel, et Harry vit son regard luire de défi et de pouvoir.

.

Harry avait été dans les gradins lorsque le duel de Drago et de Joris s'était terminé parce que celui-ci avait pris plus longtemps que celui qu'Harry avait mené contre Hermione.

Ce duel aussi fut passionnant à regarder. Hermione Granger contre Darren Prince.

Il fut clairement établi dès le départ qu'Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle connaissait Harry de plus, et connaissait ses points faibles, ou ses habitudes, et si Harry pouvait savoir des choses sur son amie, il était toutefois bien désavantagé de ce côté-là.

Elle était également très puissante, et Harry, naturellement, sans le Lien et tout le reste, ne l'était pas tellement plus.

Ce que nombreux dans le public ne purent voir ou entendre, fut l'échange de pensées entre Hermione et Harry pendant le duel. Après un moment à s'attaquer sans résultats, Hermione chercha à distraire Harry par ce biais.

Ils avaient déjà passé du temps à déployer techniques et ingéniosité, mais comme cela n'arrivait à rien, ils avaient tous les deux été un peu plus loin.

Harry répliqua en allant juste assez plus loin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille pour prévoir ses coups. Elle réattaqua avec des images qu'Harry n'avait définitivement pas envie de voir et dont il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle ose les lui montrer, et cela le perturba assez pour se faire avoir.

Il s'était retrouvé coincé dans des lianes et n'avait pu s'en sortir qu'en utilisant juste un peu son pouvoir d'ordre sur Hermione, juste pour gagner du temps.

La jeune fille avait été outrée et il lui avait répliqué que la prochaine fois, elle aurait qu'à ne pas lui envoyer ses souvenirs visuels et sonores de ses derniers ébats avec Ron, et elle avait rougit mais n'avait plus protesté.

Harry avait fini par gagner sans abuser de ses capacités particulières, assez vite après cet incident, en réutilisant la technique qu'il avait vue chez Drago un peu plus tôt : il s'était multiplié et Hermione n'avait pu discerner lequel devant elle était le vrai Darren, et il l'avait désarmée avant de l'immobiliser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger ni se défendre d'aucune façon.

.

Harry passa le déjeuner avec Drago à l'infirmerie, dans le même état que Neville un peu plus loin au chevet de Ginny. Ils bouillonnaient tous les deux d'aller dire deux mots à Joris.

Hermione et Ron montèrent après leur repas et comme il n'y avait plus personne d'autre, purent parler avec Harry.

- Désolée pour ne pas avoir été très fair-play, admit Hermione.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai pas été irréprochable non plus, lui répondit Harry sans quitter Drago des yeux. Et puis j'ai gagné alors…

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme en comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler plus longtemps.

- Il est brûlant. Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'il ira mieux dans une heure ou deux, elle lui a donné une potion qui est sensée éliminer ce qu'Haken lui a… injecté. Mais c'est sombre, et presque vivant, c'est effrayant… finit-il dans un murmure.

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas trop, Pomfresh sait ce qu'elle fait, si elle t'a dit que…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Harry avec agacement.

Hermione regarda Ron pour lui dire de ne pas relever. Harry tenait la main de Drago serrée dans la sienne, et leurs anneaux brillaient. Personne ne les voyait. Mais Ron et Hermione pouvaient sentir qu'Harry essayait de prendre sur lui la douleur que Drago ressentait.

Ils retournèrent vers Ginny et Neville et celui-ci leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Il est tendu, chuchota Hermione.

- Tu m'étonnes… Je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte ou non de le voir affronter Haken tout à l'heure, marmonna Ron.

- Moi j'ai hâte, gronda Neville. Qu'il lui fasse manger le sol, et…

- Neville, chut… articula soudain Ginny en train de se réveiller.

Le jeune homme regarda son amour avec une inquiétude et des sentiments sincères.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Comme si j'avais des courbatures partout, répondit-elle en grimaçant.  
Neville sourit tendrement.

- Oh, que…, qui va… contre… voulut demander Ginny en ayant encore du mal à parler et rassembler ses esprits.

- Darren, c'est Darren qui va affronter Haken ce soir, l'informa Hermione.

La jeune fille ne masqua pas son soulagement.

- C'est le seul qui ne se fera pas complètement détruire, et qui a une chance de le vaincre, dit la jeune fille.

- Oui surtout qu'Haken a envoyé Drago à l'infirmerie dans un sale état après toi… marmonna Neville. Darren a eu du mal à ne pas l'égorger en voyant ça.

Ginny sembla ne pas bien savoir quel avis avoir ici non plus.

- Est-ce que c'est ça, la sensation désagréable que je ressens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sûrement, répondit Hermione, Darren essaie de restreindre la douleur de Drago à eux deux…

- A lui, surtout… marmonna Ron en commentaire.

- … mais il ne peut empêcher qu'on ressente aussi un peu quelque chose, termina la jeune femme.

Ils racontèrent à Ginny les duels qu'elle avait manqués et discutèrent un peu de ce qu'ils avaient entendu au sujet des duels des premières années.

Soudain, Drago se réveilla doucement et difficilement.

- Drago… souffla Harry en se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

- Promets-moi… commença d'articuler Drago avant de s'arrêter, son corps encore douloureux.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

"P_romets-moi que tu vas écraser ce salopard !_"

Harry eut un rictus sauvage et ses yeux se mirent à luire. Il embrassa Drago intensément.

.

La finale du tournoi des plus jeunes opposa une Gryffondor de troisième année, Louise Bent, et un Serpentard de troisième année, Samuel Dennis.

Louise avait été élevée par sa mère seule et avait acquis une force de caractère et une indépendance qui lui avait permis de vaincre ses différents adversaires. Samuel était un Serpentard issu-de-Moldu qui se battait constamment pour faire ses preuves et montrer qu'il avait sa place dans cette Maison malgré ses origines.

Tous deux de troisième année, ils avaient, comme la plupart de leurs condisciples, vaincu les plus jeunes par leurs connaissances un peu plus avancées en matière de sortilèges.

La Grande Salle avait été réaménagée pour que toute l'école puisse assister aux deux finales qui allaient donc se dérouler séparément.

Les deux troisième années se sentaient un peu sous pression et sentaient le stress monter. Ils étaient tous les deux des Amari, un peu distants puisque trop jeunes pour participer aux actions de l'Armée du Phénix, mais cela n'empêcha pas une grande partie des Liés de les encourager et de les rassurer.

Dans les gradins, les supports étaient partagés : Louise avait le soutien des Gryffondors et de quelques autres, et si Samuel n'avait pas celui de tous les Serpentards, il avait celui de bon nombre d'autres Maisons.

Tous les professeurs étaient là également, Mrs Pomfresh n'avait plus de patient encore à l'infirmerie et était descendue pour assister aux finales elle aussi. Elle préférait aussi être directement là pour la finale des plus âgés, tout le monde pressentait qu'il y aurait des dégâts…

Le duel qui allait se dérouler en premier présentait moins de risques et les spectateurs attendaient tranquillement de le voir. Bien sûr il y avait quand même l'enjeu des Maisons, surtout chez les plus grands qui prenaient la compétition très au sérieux.

Et surtout chez les Gryffondors puisqu'il n'y avait plus que deux Serpentards pour le Grand Tournoi à eux (et bien qu'Harry soit un peu les deux, il allait compter comme un Serpentard s'il gagnait, à leur grand désarroi !).

.

Louise et Samuel firent un duel qui était finalement plus intense dans les acclamations et soutiens des spectateurs que dans l'affrontement en lui-même. Hermione les traita tous encore d'immatures et protesta contre l'impression de se retrouver face au Quidditch, mais elle fut royalement ignorée.

Le duel ne fut pas très long, les deux adversaires, encore jeunes, ne connaissaient pas tant de sortilèges.

Louise envoya un beau _Stupéfix_ que Samuel contra avec un _Protego_ bien placé, avant de répliquer en lançant _Tarentallegra_, qui fit danser Louise jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à lui lancer un _Rictumsempra_ qui le perturba et fit cesser le sortilège sur elle. Il put éviter l'attaque mais ne put se protéger de la suivante, un _Expelliarmus_ qui envoya sa baguette plus loin.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il chercha à la récupérer mais Louise parvint à lancer un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Mais elle rata la baguette, et le sort toucha Samuel à la place, qui s'éleva quelques secondes dans les airs avant de retomber.

Il y eut des débuts de rires, mais comme la manœuvre l'avait en réalité rapproché de sa baguette, ils cessèrent en le voyant lancer trois _Stupéfix_ d'affilés sur Louise qui contra les deux premiers, et évita le troisième en se jetant par terre.

Ils continuèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que Louise s'énerve un peu plus et mette plus de puissance dans son_Expelliarmus_. Il toucha Samuel qui cette fois tomba en arrière en plus de perdre sa baguette.

Ne voulant pas répéter la même erreur, Louise courut vers lui et ramassa sa baguette avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la reprendre. En le menaçant de la sienne, elle recula. Et Samuel admit sa défaite.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva :

- Et le vainqueur est Louise Bent de Gryffondor !

Les gradins s'élevèrent en expressions d'euphorie et acclamations. Louise leva les bras en se mettant à courir et sauter dans tous les sens, plus heureuse que jamais. Ses amis descendirent dans l'arène pour la serrer dans leurs bras et la soulever au-dessus de leurs têtes.

.

Les professeurs laissèrent les élèves fêter la victoire de la jeune fille et donnèrent rendez-vous une heure plus tard pour la finale, très attendue, qui verrait s'affronter Darren Prince et Joris Haken.

Joris regarda Darren avec défi et une détermination glaciale. Darren lui jeta un regard noir, les yeux brillants de promesses sombres.

"_Tu as osé blesser mon compagnon et les miens_" imagina-t-il lui dire, grondant de tout son être et tout ce qui le liait à ceux qui avaient affronté Joris précédemment. "_Tu vas bientôt le regretter…_"

Seul Drago l'entendit. Et il approuva.

.

La salle était silencieuse. La tension se faisait ressentir. Au centre de l'arène, Darren Prince et Joris Haken se faisaient face, menaçants.

Le professeur McGonagall perçut l'animosité entre les deux garçons et se sentit obligée de rappeler quelques règles :

- Tout sort qui mettra l'autre en danger est interdit et sera immédiatement suivi d'une disqualification. Tout sort non autorisé aura les mêmes conséquences. De même pour toute forme de magie illégale. Soyez fair-play. Si nous estimons que l'un ou l'autre va trop loin, le duel sera arrêté, et le prix reviendra aux concurrents précédents. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance à tous les deux.

Et elle signala le début du duel.

.

.

Les deux adversaires attaquèrent en force tous les deux immédiatement et très rapidement, comme pour relâcher la tension accumulée. Ils n'aboutirent à rien et en étaient conscients, mais cela leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

Après les premières explosions de sorts entrechoqués, ils s'arrêtèrent et respirèrent plus calmement, reprenant la maîtrise d'eux-mêmes.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, avant de lancer des sortilèges plus précis pour tester l'autre, évaluer la situation plus intelligemment.

Leurs sorts étaient tout à fait scolaires, ne dépassant aucune limite, des sorts d'attaque qui auraient projeté, désarmé, déstabilisé l'autre sans prendre de risques. Mais ils savaient très bien tous les deux que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux soif de plus que cela.

Ils montèrent en intensité lorsque Darren le premier lança un sort Cuisant avec assez de force et de rapidité pour atteindre sa cible, et Joris fut surpris par la soudaine brûlure sur sa peau.

Il grimaça en tenant son bras là où le sort l'avait atteint et son regard se fit plus sombre et déterminé. A partir de cet instant les sorts qu'ils lancèrent se firent de plus en plus forts et dirigés avec l'intention claire de blesser l'autre.

Joris utilisait de nouveau sa technique de magie noire qui lui permettait d'absorber les sortilèges pour se renforcer sans être touché.

Harry avait, de son côté, laissé sortir davantage le loup en lui, pour que ses réflexes et instincts l'aident à éviter les attaques sans lui demander trop de concentration et d'énergie, lui en laissant pour répliquer.

Il évitait encore de tomber dans des sortilèges moins… autorisés, mais sentait sa raison et ses résolutions vaciller à chaque nouvelle attaque de son adversaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry lança un bouclier assez puissant pour le laisser se reposer et souffler un peu, que Joris continue ou non de l'attaquer. Il avait plusieurs coupures dont quelques-unes saignaient un peu, et s'en occupa rapidement pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas ou ne l'affaiblissent pas plus tard.

Joris avait vite compris qu'il ne pouvait passer cette défense momentanée et profita du temps que son adversaire avait imposé pour soigner rapidement lui aussi les quelques blessures qui allaient vite devenir gênantes.

Cela créa une pause qui fut tout de même appréciée par l'un comme par l'autre, et par les spectateurs. Leurs échanges étaient tendus et lourds de magie, et emplissaient la pièce. Et dans les gradins, tout le monde apprécia l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Harry réattaqua le premier, prenant Joris par surprise. Son sort fit sortir des volutes grises de sa baguette qui s'enroulèrent autour de son adversaire, cherchant à l'immobiliser. Joris prononça un contre sort juste à temps qui les repoussa et envoya un brouillard pour distraire Darren et gagner le temps qu'il lui fallait pour répliquer.

Il psalmodia et des lianes noir d'encre naquirent autour de lui et jaillirent à travers la brume en direction d'Harry qui roula à terre pour les éviter. Joris s'agaça de ces réflexes qui le sauvaient régulièrement et ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait prévenir les attaques invisibles et silencieuses comme certaines des siennes, ou comme celles qu'Adrian avait essayées également.

Sa frustration fit monter la puissance déversée dans ses attaques et il enchaîna un grand nombre de sortilèges à la limite du dangereux. Harry les contrait et les évitait mais ils étaient trop rapides pour lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

L'agacement le prit à son tour, et soudain, voyant que la pluie de sorts ne cessait pas, il laissa plus de pouvoir grandir en lui. La vague sortit de lui dans un grondement furieux, et Joris tomba à terre sous la violence du choc.

Il n'était pas blessé, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Des mains griffues jaillirent de terre et agrippèrent ses membres et son corps. Il se débattit brutalement mais elles étaient solides.

Voyant Darren s'approcher de lui, baguette dressée dans sa direction, il réalisa que s'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement, il allait perdre ce duel bien trop bêtement. A son tour il laissa plus de magie s'exprimer en lui, et puisant dans la magie noire qu'il commençait à bien connaître, il alla chercher la puissance à laquelle il aspirait dans cette source sombre.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, son regard se durcit. Harry pressentit ce qu'il se passait et chercha à l'attaquer mais ses sorts rebondirent et se retournèrent contre lui.

Les racines qui retenaient Joris à terre se recroquevillèrent en le lâchant dans des crissements stridents, et le jeune homme se releva. Harry plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit qu'il allait devoir aller plus loin lui-même.

Les yeux noircis de ténèbres lancèrent des menaces mortelles aux yeux qui se doraient de la promesse d'une victoire sans merci.

.

L'air explosa. Les deux vagues de magie se heurtèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Les regards furent détournés, éblouis. Les corps furent poussés en arrière, sous les ondes de choc.

Le sol trembla. L'air tournoya. La terre se fissura. Un tourbillon s'éleva. Des flammes jaillirent et des troncs plus hauts que des tours. Les éléments se déchainèrent et les cœurs frissonnèrent.

Joris pétrifia le feu qui voulait le dévorer. Harry brisa la glace qui voulait l'emprisonner. Joris trancha l'air d'une lame étincelante. Harry frappa le sol. La terre s'ouvrit devant lui.

Le monde s'effondra.

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Montée En Intensité_****] : **

Le titre est assez transparent, il exprime l'amplification de la puissance des duels plus on monte en niveau et plus les affrontements deviennent également personnels.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

J'ai à nouveau beaucoup aimé créer tous les duels, imaginer les tactiques, des enchantements nouveaux, des événements plus originaux pour ne pas avoir que des échanges de sorts connus. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour les plus jeunes, je trouvais ça logique et du coup, au milieu de ces duels qui déchaînent beaucoup plus de magie, c'était très agréable d'écrire celui de Louise et Samuel !

On commence à voir un peu plus la personnalité de Joris aussi dans ce chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'il laisse imaginer le reste du temps. C'est non seulement un vrai Serpentard mais surtout un vrai partisan de Voldemort et de la magie noire… Adrian n'est pas parfait mais ce n'est pas à ce point, loin de là.

J'ai donné à Joris, intentionnellement, des adversaires qui allaient permettre de faire monter le désir de le vaincre chez Harry : Neville, Théodore, Ginny, Drago…

Et en plus lorsqu'il gagne par un coup bas, et qu'il fait vraiment du mal à Drago… J'avais bien envie de faire ressortir un peu plus du Harry sombre, sans que ce soit hors de contrôle ou trop énervant non plus. Donc je l'ai fait dans le duel, et je trouve que du coup, ça passe très bien.

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

Qui va gagner ce dernier duel ? Comment ensuite va se passer l'Aventure ? L'année se terminera-t-elle tranquillement ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*_Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers_ (Tome 1) : Hermione envoie un Petrificus Totalus sur Neville, et impressionne et effraie Ron et Harry avec.

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _(Tome 5) : Ginny maîtrise le Chauve-Furie.

*_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _(Tome 6) : Hermione crée des oiseaux et les envoie sur Ron et Lavande

*Saga _Le Livre des Etoiles_, Erik L'Homme, Tome 3 : Guillemot créer plusieurs niveaux de défense autour de lui, que l'Ombre essaie de détruire un par un

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant :**

Intitulé [_Aventure_], ce dernier duel se terminera, puis les jeunes sorciers participeront à une journée d'aventure particulière, qui leur demandera de se surpasser…


	55. Chapter 54 - Aventure

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Suite des huitièmes de finales des deux tournois de duels. Pour le Grand Tournoi :

- Drago vainc Ron mais le blesse involontairement

- Joris (Serpentard 7ème année, chef de la bande des partisans de Voldemort après Darren) vainc Théodore en un duel particulièrement intense

- Ginny vainc Mike (Serpentard 6ème année, frère d'Antonia, groupe des partisans de Voldemort) en se déchaînant contre lui, car il est cruel, et elle le déteste

Le samedi après-midi, les élèves vont à Pré-Au-Lard et se détendent. Les couples se retrouvent avec plaisir, et les groupes d'amis aussi. Harry, Drago, et Théodore se font traquer par des filles un peu hystériques à leur sujet. Ils tombent alors sur Tracey, agressée par Alexis Riley, et la défendent.

Le dimanche matin se déroulent les quarts de finale. Pour le Grand Tournoi :

- Hermione affronte Kenneth dans un duel puissant, plein de leurs connaissances de sortilèges, d'inventivité et de réactivité, et elle gagne.

- Drago gagne contre Octavian en faisant preuve d'une grande originalité dans ses sortilèges.

- Joris vainc Ginny mais en commençant de puiser dans la magie noire face à la puissance naturelle de la jeune fille, et se bat plus violemment contre elle.

- Harry gagne contre Adrian, dans un duel extrêmement puissant. Adrian s'avoue vaincu et respecte désormais Darren Prince.

Puis, se déroulent les demi-finales. Pour le Grand Tournoi :

- Harry contre Hermione : commençant de façon assez classique mais puissante et intelligente, ils décident tous les deux, pour faire bouger les choses, de faire quelques coups moins habituels pour déstabiliser l'autre, agissant sur le Lien. Harry gagne non par force mais par inventivité.

- Drago contre Joris : les deux garçons attaquent directement avec puissance, mais Joris gagne en traitre, tirant Drago dans le dos avec un sort de magie noire, qui le blesse, rendant Harry furieux.

Enfin, le dimanche après-midi et soir, se déroulent les finales. La finale du Petit Tournoi fait s'affronter Louise, une Gryffondor, et Samuel, un Serpentard. Le duel est plus scolaire, étant plus jeune, mais tout aussi passionné, à leur niveau. Louise gagne !

La finale du Grand Tournoi voit s'affronter Joris et Harry. Le duel devient un combat d'une puissance extraordinaire, d'une intensité impressionnante, et les spectateurs assistent à un affrontement de magie jamais vu.

**Ce chapitre se déroule : **du dimanche fin d'après-midi 16 juin au mardi soir 18 juin

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 54 – Aventure**

.

Un silence de mort suivit le vacarme du déchainement des éléments furieux. Les professeurs restaient interdits, incapables de réagir, les élèves ne bougeaient plus, et respiraient à peine.

Au centre de l'arène un cratère qui semblait sans fin perçait la terre. Aucun son n'en sortait plus. Après la tempête de sorts et l'affrontement des forces de la nature, ce silence était pire que tout. Un silence de ruines.

Soudain, un mouvement. Un bruit de cailloux qui roulent. Une forme qui semble apparaître. Joris Haken rampa difficilement de cet immense trou dans le sol et retomba allongé sur le dos, épuisé. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Et Darren Prince s'extirpa du cratère, et se releva. Il regarda Joris qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant son regard pesant. Et les referma. Darren se retourna vers les professeurs. Et sourit.

L'arène se souleva en acclamations et explosions d'émotions. Qu'ils aiment ou non Darren Prince, qu'ils connaissent son cœur ou croient l'acte qu'il jouait, ils applaudirent et crièrent son nom.

Darren leva les bras en signe de victoire et fit un tour sur lui-même sous les applaudissements. Et lorsqu'il termina, son regard se posa sur Drago. Qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

Harry regarda Joris à nouveau, et attendit que celui-ci rouvre les yeux pour lui tendre la main. Joris regarda le bras tendu dans sa direction, regarda Darren à nouveau, sembla réfléchir. Et se souleva pour attraper le poignet d'Harry qui le tira vers le haut. Les spectateurs applaudirent plus fort et crièrent à nouveau.

Sentant son compagnon approcher, Harry se retourna. Drago avait dévalé les gradins et courait vers lui. Harry lâcha Joris.

Drago attrapa le visage de son compagnon, et l'embrassa intensément. Soulevant des réactions dont ils n'avaient que faire, Harry répondit passionnément au geste de son amour.

Derrière eux, Joris eut un petit sourire amusé, et recula. Adrian le rejoignit. Lorsque Joris tituba soudain, il le rattrapa, et le soutenant, l'entraîna hors de l'arène.

.

L'infirmerie redevint silencieuse lorsque Mrs Pomfresh chassa tout le monde quelques heures plus tard. Darren et Joris étaient chacun dans un lit, avec ordre de rester tranquilles, et de ne pas user de magie jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les observe à nouveau le lendemain et le leur autorise.

Elle n'avait accepté que la présence d'Adrian encore pour quelques minutes, et avait renvoyé tous les autres. Drago, lui, avait été renvoyé de force aussi dans son lit. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie pour assister au duel final, mais l'infirmière tenait à ce que, après le coup reçu le matin même, il se repose à nouveau.

Harry et Joris s'assirent sur les lits auxquels ils étaient assignés.

- C'était un excellent duel, commença Joris.

- Oui, je suis enchanté d'avoir eu la chance de t'affronter, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Il avait décidé de ne pas repenser au sort que Joris avait lancé à Drago ce matin-là, et de ne pas se mettre en colère pour cela. Joris y était allé trop fort, avait lancé un sort dangereux, et avait attaqué son compagnon, oui.

Mais c'était au sein d'un tournoi de duel, Drago allait mieux et Harry tenait à ce que les choses évoluent en sa faveur au sein de la bande des partisans de Voldemort. Alors lorsque Drago avait approuvé ses pensées, Harry avait pris sa décision d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis d'accord, et je ne regrette rien, même si cela a été une défaite pour moi, ajouta Joris. Quant au marché que nous avions passé, je le respecterai, bien sûr.

Harry hésita une seconde et finit par répondre :

- Tu as été le leader de ce groupe pendant des années, je ne veux pas t'évincer simplement. Je voulais le contrôle et je l'ai pris. Je voulais le respect et la légitimité qui s'en suivait, et j'espère les avoir gagnés aujourd'hui.

Adrian eut un hochement de tête pour acquiescer et le confirmer.

- Je veux que vous restiez à la tête des autres, tous les deux, mais avec moi cette fois. Et Drago ne doit pas être oublié dans cette nouvelle équation.

Joris et Adrian le regardèrent un long moment. Et Joris inclina la tête avec respect pour exprimer à la fois qu'il acceptait ses propos, mais aussi sa nouvelle loyauté. Adrian l'imita. Et les yeux de Drago brillèrent tandis qu'il regardait Harry avec amour et admiration.

.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Pomfresh vérifia que ni Joris ni Harry n'avait de séquelles ou effets secondaires de leur incroyable et complètement inconscient déployé de magie.

Drago, complètement remis déjà, trépignait d'impatience à la porte depuis un moment, mais il dut encore attendre que McGonagall fasse son petit discours pour les féliciter mais leur adresser aussi ses remontrances.

Et Severus arriva alors que Joris sortait, demandant à Harry de rester encore un instant. Drago crut qu'il allait faire un meurtre.

Depuis la veille, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Et il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce qui retardait le moment où il allait pouvoir remettre Harry dans un lit, mais le sien cette fois !

Il fut distrait l'espace d'une seconde lorsque Joris le salua respectueusement en passant devant lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. Il était incroyable de voir le changement d'attitude, alors que c'était Harry qui avait vaincu tout le monde et pas lui. Et surtout que Joris l'avait vaincu lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre.

Mais Darren Prince avait parlé, et maintenant, Joris, Adrian, et tous les autres, allaient le placer au-dessus d'eux.

Si Drago n'avait pas été conscient de ses capacités et de sa valeur, il aurait sûrement eu du mal à accepter que la situation se déroule ainsi pour lui, mais il fallait avouer que c'était tout de même agréable. Et puis il savait qu'il aurait pu être plus fort s'il avait puisé davantage dans le Lien.

Il recentra ses pensées sur Harry, qui se faisait un peu enguirlander par son père quand même, mais cela semblait plutôt pour la forme, parce que la fierté de Severus était évidente, même s'il la déguisait sous des réprimandes.

Lorsqu'Harry et lui ressortirent de l'infirmerie, Drago lui dit à peine bonjour, et attrapant fermement son compagnon, il l'entraîna avec lui d'un pas décidé.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant ce qu'il avait en tête et son état d'esprit.

Ils durent faire des arrêts en chemin. Ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre qu'ils commencèrent dans le couloir du passage secret, durent s'obliger ensuite à se retenir pour aller jusqu'à leur chambre, mais ne tinrent pas jusque-là et continuèrent, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, et se décidèrent enfin à la rejoindre pour de bon lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas approcher.

Ils refermèrent la porte sur eux et ne la rouvrirent pas du reste de la journée.

.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin à l'heure du dîner, ils jugèrent préférable d'ignorer les regards moqueurs qu'on leur lança quand ils traversèrent la salle commune. Ils ne répondirent pas non plus aux commentaires que leurs amis leur lancèrent.

Ils avaient leur sphère privée, séparée des Amari, et avaient fait attention à ne pas non plus leur imposer leurs ébats, mais les Amari étaient intimement liés au Princeps par nature, et ils ressentaient tous la très bonne humeur dans laquelle il était…

Ce qui les amusait beaucoup et qui en gênait quand même quelques-uns. Drago et Harry étaient les premiers embarrassés en réalité, à l'idée que les autres aient pu imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire…

Heureusement pour eux, tous les esprits furent distraits à la fin du dîner lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'avança devant la table des enseignants. Ils savaient qu'elle allait leur expliquer pour de bon l'aventure qui allait se dérouler le lendemain, et attendaient avec impatience de l'entendre.

- Bonsoir à tous, commença la directrice avec un sourire. Nous allons vous donner vos équipes dans quelques instants, et vous aurez un moment pour vous retrouver et faire connaissance. Ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre vos dortoirs habituels et l'aventure commencera à l'aube demain matin. Mais je vais tout d'abord vous redonner quelques détails et explications.

Il y eut des expressions soulagées chez ceux qui avaient eu peur que les professeurs les fassent dormir dehors.

- Les équipes ont été faites par l'ensemble des professeurs, et nous avons essayé de les rendre équitables tout en faisant des choix qui nous semblaient utiles.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard. Il était évident qu'ils ne seraient pas ensembles… Tout le monde n'avait qu'envie de savoir avec qui ils seraient, redoutant déjà quelques ennemis moins appréciés, et espérant retrouver au moins quelques amis.

- Lorsque nous vous aurons donné vos équipes, vous vous rassemblerez, et vous désignerez un chef d'équipe. Cette personne viendra récupérer auprès des professeurs : une carte, qui vous indiquera l'emplacement dans le parc de votre campement, et un parchemin sur lequel inscrire vos noms, avec en tête celui du chef d'équipe, et au moins votre nom d'équipe, ainsi qu'une devise ou un blason en plus si vous le souhaitez.

Plusieurs commencèrent déjà à réfléchir à la question.

- Ce n'est pas obligatoire, c'est simplement si vous en avez envie, et si vous avez le temps d'y penser. Car il faudra venir remettre ce parchemin ce soir avant minuit sur la table des professeurs.

McGonagall sourit en voyant la frénésie qui avait déjà pris les élèves.

- Demain matin, vous irez à votre campement juste après le petit déjeuner, que nous vous conseillons de prendre copieux pour bien tenir. Vous y retrouverez votre parchemin, un drapeau aux couleurs et au nom de l'équipe, de quoi manger pendant la journée, de l'eau, et de quoi faire des premiers soins. Il y aura également un parchemin scellé.

Les regards se firent là plus intrigués.

- Sur chacun de ces parchemins sera inscrite une mission particulière. Ceux qui parviendront à la terminer dans la journée auront une récompense, qui sera inscrite dans le jeu, et temporaire. Par exemple : une défense imprenable du campement pendant une heure. Ces missions courtes pourront porter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais elles ne devront pas vous éloigner de votre véritable but de la journée…

La directrice fit une légère pause dramatique.

- … Récupérer les drapeaux d'un maximum d'équipes !

L'agitation reprit la salle, et les professeurs sourirent en regardant leurs élèves.

- A vous d'employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour envahir les campements, prendre des drapeaux, élaborer des stratégies. N'oubliez pas non plus que vous pouvez aussi vous faire voler, alors protégez votre propre drapeau ! rappela McGonagall.

Les Amari se rappelèrent aussi tous de jouer fair-play, et de ne pas se servir du Lien pour espionner ou distraire des équipes adverses.

- N'oubliez pas non plus que des objets spéciaux seront cachés dans le parc, et qu'ils pourront vous aider à accomplir vos objectifs.

Comme elle ne donnait pas d'exemple, les élèves n'eurent aucun indice pour savoir de quoi la directrice parlait alors. Quels allaient être ces objets, de quelle sorte ?

- Les bâtiments du château ne seront plus accessibles. La cour devant le Hall restera neutre et sera toujours occupée par des professeurs. Si un problème majeur survient, vous pourrez aller les voir, continua McGonagall. Les autres professeurs patrouilleront constamment pour vérifier que tout se déroule bien et intervenir rapidement en cas d'incident grave, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver bien sûr. Bien entendu, vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du parc.

Personne ne semblait en avoir envie de toute manière.

- Vous aurez peut-être aussi l'occasion de croiser quelques surprises… annonça alors le professeur avec un sourire amusé.

Les élèves étaient à la fois frustrés et excités, de ne rien savoir.

- Nous allons maintenant vous donner vos équipes, annonça alors le professeur McGonagall en souriant devant l'agitation qui prenait tous les élèves.  
Elle leva sa baguette et, suivie de ses collègues, la dirigea avec eux en direction des élèves. Ils l'agitèrent au même moment.

Devant chaque jeune sorcier apparut alors un petit papier avec un chiffre romain. Au même instant apparurent à différents endroits dans la Grande Salle des sortes de petits drapeaux avec les chiffres que les élèves retrouvaient sur leurs papiers.

- Prenez connaissance de votre numéro et allez retrouver vos coéquipiers sous votre drapeau, invita McGonagall. Désignez un chef d'équipe, qu'il vienne chercher la carte et le parchemin, et ensuite allez où vous le souhaitez. Ramenez bien le parchemin dans la soirée. Et demain, lever à l'aube !

Tous les élèves se levèrent avec précipitation et regardèrent autour d'eux en se dirigeant sous leur chiffre pour repérer qui allait être avec eux. Il y eut un moment de brouhaha dans lequel les exclamations de joie rencontraient les protestations et les salutations amicales se mêlaient aux présentations.

.

Harry rejoignit son équipe. Il fut ravi de retrouver Daphné avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. Il salua, en apparence froidement, mais mentalement avec amitié, Katie (Bell), de même que Valentine (4è année Poufsouffle). De même il vit arriver, secrètement avec joie, Charles (7è année Poufsouffle), et Marina, une deuxième année de Serdaigle. Toutes ces personnes faisaient partie des Amari, et ils se retrouvèrent avec plaisir.

Harry adressa aussi un hochement de la tête à Gregory Goyle, qui le salua poliment en retour, et il se montra neutre mais tout de même amical envers Jason, un première année de Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il était assez content d'être avec des gens qu'il appréciait, et le jeune qui était avec eux semblait assez agréable. Quant à Gregory, il n'avait aucune animosité envers Darren, qui n'en avait pas non plus. Il passait son temps avec Vincent Crabbe depuis que Drago passait plus de temps avec Darren.

Harry était aussi ravi de ne pas être avec des Serpentards qui l'auraient trop obligés à tenir son rôle, ou qui auraient été désagréables.

Il fut immédiatement établi qu'il serait le chef d'équipe, sans qu'il n'ait même le temps de suggérer que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire. En apparence, il garda son rôle et fit mine d'accepter la charge avec indifférence, mais mentalement, il demanda plusieurs fois à ses amis s'ils avaient peut-être envie d'être chef d'équipe à sa place.

Comme ils insistaient pour le laisser l'être, et qu'ils n'avaient pas de problème avec ça, il finit par accepter réellement, et alla chercher le parchemin et la carte.

.

Dans l'équipe de Drago, il y avait avec lui deux troisièmes années : Julien de Serpentard et Lucie de Poufsouffle, et deux Amari : Julia (7è année Poufsouffle), et Georges (Weasley).

Mais il y avait aussi Antonia, cette peste de sixième année à Serpentard, qui adorait Bellatrix Lestrange et dont Drago sentait qu'il allait devoir la remettre régulièrement à sa place s'ils voulaient que la journée à venir se passe bien.

Il y avait également un quatrième année de Serpentard, Caleb, qui faisait partie de la bande pro-Voldemort, et qui était assez proche d'Antonia (il semblait à Drago qu'ils étaient cousins un peu éloignés).

Drago était un peu moins satisfait de cette équipe, il y avait des gens qu'il appréciait, mais elle semblait étrangement constituée, et il ne comprenait pas bien s'il y avait vraiment une logique.

Drago fut proposé comme chef d'équipe, mais Julia voulut l'être aussi, et ils débattirent un moment avant de procéder à un vote. Et Drago l'emporta. Antonia et Caleb, s'ils semblaient vouloir le remettre en question, ne le défièrent pas ouvertement. Pas encore, Drago pressentait.

Car ils semblaient prêts à faire des mauvais coups, et à ne pas l'écouter. Antonia n'avait pas peur de lui, ni de Darren Prince, et elle se fichait de savoir si Joris et Adrian avait accepté l'autorité et la supériorité de Prince et Malefoy. Et Caleb était prêt à la suivre dans son attitude.

Drago n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait la détester encore plus qu'avant, mais il eut l'impression que cela allait être détrompé le lendemain…

.

De son côté Hermione retrouva avec plaisir Parvati, et accueillit amicalement Luna en se disant stratégiquement que c'était toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec des idées farfelues dans ce genre de situation, on ne savait jamais.

Elle grimaça de mécontentement en découvrant que Cormac McLaggen, ce Gryffondor de sixième année qu'elle jugeait vulgaire et incorrect, était dans son équipe également.

Mais elle réagit plus violemment encore en voyant Joris les rejoindre. Celui-ci ne semblait pas plus ravi qu'elle, et la regardait avec le mépris que la jeune fille avait déjà vu chez d'autres sang-purs.

Ils avaient également une deuxième année à Serpentard, Samantha, qui ne craignait pas trop Joris mais évitait de le provoquer, et un première année de Gryffondor, Philip. Hermione sentit que la journée n'allait pas être, au sein même de leur équipe, de tout repos…

Bien sûr, il y eut un conflit assez important, dès le départ, pour savoir qui serait chef d'équipe. Rapidement tout le monde se rangea derrière Hermione, excepté Samantha, contre Joris, et il dut accepter sa défaite. Mais c'était clairement à contrecœur.

.

Ron, Lisa, et Lavande (Brown) se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe. Ils avaient aussi Milicent Bullstrode, à leur déplaisir un peu indifférent.

Mais ils étaient en revanche encore moins ravis en voyant arriver Mike, le frère d'Antonia, à Serpentard en sixième année, et grand partisan de Voldemort. Celui-ci ne semblait pas plus heureux de se retrouver avec des Gryffondors et un Weasley par-dessus le marché.

Ils avaient aussi avec eux une deuxième et une quatrième année de Serdaigle, Elisa et Mounia, deux sœurs.

Après quelques débats ici aussi, entre Ron, Lisa, et Mike, il fut décidé que le chef d'équipe serait Ron. Mike décida de faire la tête, peu enchanté.

.

Une autre équipe rassemblait un grand nombre d'Amari qui furent ravis de se retrouver : Théodore, Tracey, Angelina, Neville, ainsi que deux plus jeunes, Sally (Serdaigle 2è année) et Luke (Poufsouffle 1è année) son cousin.

Mais ils avaient avec eux à leur déplaisir à tous, Pansy Parkinson, qui sentit assez rapidement l'animosité dirigée dans sa direction. Elle fit mine d'y être indifférente, mais se mit à appréhender la journée du lendemain.

Théodore, Neville, et Angelina se disputèrent le titre de chef d'équipe, et après plusieurs votes qui ne donnaient aucune majorité, Angelina accepta de se retirer des candidats. Il fut cette fois plus facile de partager les voix, et après tout de même un tour non concluant, Neville finit par l'emporter.

.

Ginny, elle, se retrouvait avec Dean. Il en était ravi car il était fortement attiré par elle depuis un moment, même s'il savait que la jeune fille sortait avec Neville. Su était avec eux, et Blaise et elle se promirent de s'écrire constamment, même si leurs équipes devenaient ennemies dans le jeu, quitte à devenir les Roméo et Juliette de l'aventure (ce qui amusait beaucoup les autres).

Ils avaient avec eux Alicia, la Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor (7è année), qui s'entendait très bien avec Ginny depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Une autre Amari était dans l'équipe, Astrid, une deuxième année de Serdaigle.

Il y avait également Vincent Crabbe, qui, comme son ami Gregory, restait à l'écart et ne cherchait pas d'ennuis.

Mais le problème majeur de Ginny, bien au-delà des attentions de Dean, allait être Adrian. Bien qu'il semblât moins embêté qu'elle de se retrouver dans la même équipe, elle ne voyait pas comment les choses allaient pouvoir bien se passer avec lui.

Mais il ne lui donna pas raison, en tout cas pas encore, lorsqu'il n'émit aucune objection à ce qu'elle soit chef d'équipe. Elle accueillit son attitude avec soupçon.

.

Blaise et Fred étaient dans la même équipe, avec également Olivia (Poufsouffle 3è année) des Amari. Octavian, le Serdaigle de septième année qui était monté dans le tournoi, était avec eux, ainsi que Julianna, une Serdaigle de deuxième année, et Antoine, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année aussi.

Bénédicte, une Serpentard de septième année, de la bande des pro-Voldemort les rejoignit, mais se retint de faire des remarques en découvrant ses coéquipiers. Blaise pressentit que cela n'allait tout de même pas être simple. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à le regarder avec animosité.

Blaise n'avait plus été inquiété, pas plus que Théodore, depuis que Darren avait affirmé qu'ils étaient du côté de Voldemort et travaillaient pour lui. Mais certains avaient parfois du mal à croire que leurs amitiés censées être feintes, avec les amis de Potter, n'étaient pas réelles finalement.

Octavian, Blaise, et Fred voulaient tous les trois être chefs d'équipe. Bénédicte n'avait jamais cherché pouvoir ou responsabilités ailleurs, et elle ne le chercha pas ici non plus. Elle allait simplement suivre sans faire de commentaires, mais en observant bien, comme elle faisait toujours.

Olivia proposa alors un petit défi pour les trois garçons, et le gagnant serait le chef d'équipe. Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à un casse-tête de logique, et durent le résoudre le plus rapidement possible.

Et Blaise et Fred réussirent en même temps ! Alors, éclatant de rire tous les deux, ils décidèrent de devenir co-chefs d'équipe, et cela sembla ravir tout le monde. Sauf Bénédicte bien sûr, qui prit plutôt note de ce qu'elle voyait.

.

En prenant connaissance des cartes, les équipes découvrirent que les professeurs avaient modifié un peu le parc pour créer plus d'éléments naturels.

Il y avait beaucoup de forêt et quelques clairières ou plaines, au lieu de l'herbe habituelle ornée de quelques arbres, et il y avait même quelques collines et grandes roches. Le lac en revanche était mis à l'écart, mais il y avait tout de même des rivières et torrents à différents endroits.

Le campement de l'équipe d'Harry était dans la forêt nouvellement crée, mais pas très loin d'une vaste plaine, la plus grande. L'équipe de Drago était au contraire plus enfoncée dans les bois, tout comme l'équipe de Joris, chacun à deux endroits différents de la forêt, et l'équipe d'Harry n'était pas loin entre leurs deux campements.

Les équipes de Neville, de Ron, et de Fred et Blaise, se trouvaient près de collines créées pour l'occasion, non loin les uns des autres, et proches aussi de la grande plaine, mais de l'autre côté par rapport au campement d'Harry.

L'équipe de Ginny était plus éloignée de cette plaine et des autres, mais près de grands rochers et d'un petit plan d'eau. Le campement le plus proche était celui de l'équipe de Joris d'un côté, et un peu plus loin de l'autre côté, était celui de Blaise et Fred.

Les autres équipes, des uns et des autres, des autres élèves, étaient dispersées aussi dans les environs, et dans le reste du parc.

.

Quand les professeurs revinrent chercher les parchemins à minuit, il n'en manquait pas un seul. Ils s'attelèrent à la décoration des drapeaux selon les équipes en s'amusant des noms et autres éléments donnés par les élèves.

**Equipe d'Harry :** les Eclats de Nuit.  
Blason : éclat argenté sur fond uni noir.  
Devise : _Alors courent les Loups_ (_So run the Wolves_)

**Equipe de Drago :** les Âmes des Dragons.  
Blason : tourbillon avec silhouette de dragon, doré et scintillant, sur fond uni vert.  
Devise : _Car les Dragons sont Maîtres du Ciel_ (_For the Dragons are Masters of the Sky_)

**Equipe d'Hermione :** les Prédateurs Nocturnes  
Blason : silhouette féline bleu nuit, allongée sur fond argenté  
Devise : _Notre Silence est votre Fin_ (_Our Silence is your Ending_)

**Equipe de Ron :** les Menaces Acérées  
Blason : quatre griffes noires, dont une verte plus ondulée, sur fond rouge  
Devise : _Quand nous approchons, ils fuient_ (_When we come near, they flee_)

**Equipe de Neville :** les Lames Enflammées  
Blason : deux lames en flammes, croisées sur fond bleu-vert foncé  
Devise : _Tranchantes comme notre Volonté_ (_Swift as our Will_)

**Equipe de Ginny :** les Souffles de Puissance  
Blason : tourbillon brillant sur fond couleurs de feu  
Devise : _Nous passons, et ne laissons rien_ (_We come by and leave nothing_)

**Equipe de Blaise et Fred :** les Esprits Aliénés  
Blason : roue verte avec trois flèches rouges, sur carreaux bleus et jaunes  
Devise : _Car la Folie sera notre Victoire_ (_For Madness will be our Victory_)

.

Le lever aux aurores fut difficile pour tout le monde. Mais personne ne resta dans son lit pour autant. Les professeurs insistèrent pour que tout le monde mange bien avant d'aller dans le parc retrouver son campement et son équipe.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, près de son drapeau, et de ses coéquipiers, il fallut attendre le signal du départ. Les équipes avaient retrouvé comme elles avaient pu leur campement, et découvert avec plaisir leur drapeau décoré de leur nom et emblème.

Et maintenant ils attendaient. Avec impatience, et trépidation, mais ils attendaient.

Et soudain, dans le ciel, éclata le signal. Le feu d'artifice éclaira le matin en train de se lever, et lança le grand jeu de la journée.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

.

Un craquement les figea tous. Harry posa lentement son doigt sur ses lèvres pour rappeler le silence à ses coéquipiers, et tous écoutèrent attentivement les alentours. Ils décidèrent d'avancer à nouveau, toujours aussi silencieux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la rivière sans échanger une parole, et se cachèrent dans un fourré au bord de l'eau.

Harry lança un sort de reconnaissance, et quelques pierres se mirent à briller.

Il tourna alors le visage vers Charles en hochant la tête pour lui donner le signal, et le jeune homme s'approcha avec précaution.

Daphné et Harry en retrait le laissèrent agir en restant attentifs aux environs jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers eux.

"_Harry, vas-y en loup, leurs détecteurs ne se déclencheront pas, ils sont conçus pour réagir au passage d'une personne,_" indiqua Charles.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel.

"_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Drago entre tous ait oublié ce détail…_" lança-t-elle avec consternation.

Charles acquiesça en se retenant de rire.

"_Quand tu seras de l'autre côté, retourne les pierres, mais toujours sous ta forme Animagus, pour être sûr que ça ne se lance pas. Une fois retournée, on n'aura que quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne se déclenchent. Mon enchantement n'est pas parfait, désolé._"

Daphné le rassura en le remerciant déjà de ce qu'il avait fait tandis qu'Harry suivait ses indications. A la seconde où les pierres qui servaient d'alarmes à l'équipe de Drago, les Âmes des Dragons, furent désamorcées, Daphné et Charles rejoignirent Harry qui se retransforma.

Avec efficacité et rapidité, Daphné et Harry escaladèrent les barrières faites de troncs et de branches, et avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'au petit monticule, sur lequel trônait le drapeau des Âmes des Dragons.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de terre le bâton qui servait de mat, certains que leurs adversaires avaient posé aussi un enchantement d'alarme ou une malédiction sur le drapeau lui-même.

"_Vite ! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps !_" les intima Charles.

Daphné récupéra finalement le bâton pendant qu'Harry vérifiait que les Âmes des Dragons étaient toujours occupés ailleurs, et ils retournèrent à la barricade de bois.

Daphné était en train de l'escalader quand un grondement se mit entendre. Harry sursauta en se retournant, baguette dressée devant lui.

- Noumenia ! chuchota-t-il avec soulagement.

La dragonne avait une taille plus grande que celle qu'elle avait habituellement, et elle regardait Harry d'un air circonspect.

Harry avait, sous sa forme de loup, surveillé l'équipe de Drago. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient obligés de sortir de leur campement pour se défendre contre l'attaque des Prédateurs Nocturnes, l'équipe d'Hermione, pour venir lui-même avec Daphné et Charles récupérer le drapeau, profitant que l'attention de toute l'équipe adverse était ailleurs.

Noumenia semblait ne pas savoir quelle attitude à tenir : Drago lui avait sûrement demandé de monter la garde pendant qu'ils se battaient un peu plus loin. Harry avança lentement vers elle, et posa sa main sur son museau. La dragonne s'assit et ne fit plus de bruit.

"_Harry, dépêche-toi ! Daphné est passée, on n'attend plus que toi_" appela Charles.

- Merci, Noumie, murmura Harry.

Et il se transforma en loup à nouveau pour sauter agilement par-dessus la barrière et rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Charles rappela soudain à Harry qu'il fallait retourner de nouveau les pierres pour qu'elles ne sonnent pas l'alarme à la fin du temps gagné par son sort.

"_Partez tous les deux, je vous rattraperai !_" dit Harry à ses amis.

Il retourna rapidement les pierres, mais au moment où il posait la patte sur la dernière, un son strident retentit. Préférant jouer la sécurité, il bondit en arrière, pour ne pas se faire coincer, et s'éloigna sans attendre.

"_Putain, Potter !_" jura soudain la voix de Drago dans son esprit.

Continuant de courir pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, ses babines s'étirèrent en un rictus satisfait et amusé. Harry rejoignit Charles et Daphné, mais attendit qu'ils soient à l'abri derrière leurs propres frontières pour se retransformer.

- Drago m'a repéré. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour cacher notre incursion, avoua-t-il aux deux autres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a notre poisson ! répliqua joyeusement Daphné.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur campement en poussant des exclamations de joie, vite rejoints par leurs coéquipiers, ravis de les voir revenir avec un drapeau supplémentaire.

Pendant que Daphné et Charles allaient le planter vers les autres qu'ils avaient déjà récupéré, et assurait les protections, Harry alla voir Gregory (Goyle), qui avait proposé de prendre la direction de la surveillance et défense du campement en son absence.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? demanda agréablement Harry.

- Non, aucun, répondit Gregory assez légèrement.

Et Gregory alla s'assoir un peu plus loin, tandis que les trois qui avaient mené leur expédition se rafraichissaient. Harry vit alors Valentine s'approcher du jeune homme et s'assoir à côté de lui en souriant. Ils se mirent à parler assez vivement tous les deux, et Harry vit pour la première fois Gregory sourire.

Surpris, il chercha l'esprit de Drago, oubliant une seconde qu'ils venaient de lui voler son drapeau. Drago répondit d'abord en laissant ce détail de côté :

"_Ils étaient vraiment deux gorilles stupides, Crabbe comme Goyle, les premières années, et puis, ils ont changé un peu_" commenta-t-il.

_"Ils ont commencé à être juste renfermés, et puis les filles ont commencé à leur parler, au départ pour me rendre service quand je ne voulais pas qu'ils me suivent, et ça les a rendu moins taciturnes. _

_Ils sont restés solitaires parce que timides et n'osant pas aller vers les gens, mais ils ont changé. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas, n'est-ce pas ?_"

Harry sourit doucement.

"_Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit se reposer, bande de traîtres qui êtes venus alors qu'on se faisait attaquer… !_" balança soudain Drago.

Harry éclata de rire.

.

Chez les Souffles de Puissance l'ambiance était à ébullition. Depuis plus d'une heure, ils étaient attaqués sans relâche par les Prédateurs Nocturnes. Ils résistaient aussi bien que possible mais leurs ennemis semblaient être déchaînés.

- Ginny ! cria Su lorsque leur défense extérieure explosa. Il faut se replier, on peut prendre le drapeau, se réfugier dans les cavernes, et les repousser de là-bas !

- Hors de question ! rugit Ginny en réponse. On va les repousser ici et maintenant, je ne fuirai pas !

- Arrête d'être une stupide Gryffondor pour une fois, Weasley, et réfléchis ! répliqua Adrian avec colère. Et aide-moi avec ça !_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Son sort, dirigé contre des pierres d'une taille assez conséquente, les fit voler jusqu'aux petites catapultes qu'ils avaient construit en urgence lorsque leurs adversaires avaient attaqué.

Ginny lui adressa un juron en réponse à son interjection mais tira efficacement sur les catapultes qui projetèrent alors les pierres avec force en direction des lignes ennemies.

- Weasley, écoute, si on se replie vers les rochers, on peut tenir plus facilement et plus longtemps en plus. On les attaquera de là et ils se fatigueront avant nous. C'est la solution logique et l'idée la plus raisonnable !

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas se replier ! Elle était une stupide Gryffondor ? Et bien soit !

- Oui je suis une Gryffondor, et oui je suis une Weasley ! Et-je-ne-fuis-PAS ! répliqua-t-elle avec colère à Adrian avant de jeter des boules de feu devant elle.

Sa puissance naturelle combinée à sa rage fit exploser les alentours. Des cris de douleur se firent entendre et Ginny eut une expression de satisfaction. Elle regarda Adrian avec défi et le jeune homme soupira.

- Alicia, Vincent, et Astrid, allez renforcer les protections des cavernes. Vérifiez qu'on a bien toujours une portion de rivière et que le drapeau est en sécurité.

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête et repartirent vers le campement pendant que Ginny continuait.

- Les autres, venez avec moi, on va remonter un enchantement bouclier ici et tenir nos positions. Je ne céderai rien à ces…

- Attention !

Dean plongea sur Ginny pour la faire tomber à terre. La jeune fille vit la lumière vive des sorts qu'il venait de lui faire éviter passer à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux. Adrian se plaça immédiatement devant eux et les couvrit pendant qu'ils se relevaient.

- Ils arrivent trop vite, on n'a plus le temps ! fit-t-il remarquer en les protégeant de justesse de nouvelles attaques.

- Non ! hurla Ginny en reprenant le combat.

Adrian jura et soudain décida de passer outre l'entêtement borné de la jeune fille.

- Dean, couvre-nous ! ordonna-t-il.

- Que…

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de protester. Adrian l'attrapa, la souleva et l'entraîna de force en courant vers les cavernes.

- LAISSE-MOI-DESCENDRE ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant dans le dos. CONNARD DE SERPENTARD !

Il ne l'écouta pas, et l'emmena avec lui dans les roches sécurisées par leurs coéquipiers, Dean juste derrière lui. Quand il voulut reposer Ginny une fois à l'abri, elle sauta presque hors de ses bras et pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
Ses yeux et cheveux brillaient de colère.

- Ne-refais-jamais-ça… siffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je…

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle s'avança vers lui… et son poing vola vers le visage du jeune homme avec violence.

- Ginny, on se disputera entre nous plus tard, il faut repousser les Prédateurs Nocturnes ! intervint Alicia.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on est là, on va devoir faire avec… commença-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à Adrian qui se frottait la joue avec des lueurs pas moins meurtrières à son égard dans les yeux.

A l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre leurs ennemis s'approcher en courant.

- Alicia, Su, Dean, et Vincent, allez en hauteur et occupez-les. Tirez leur dessus, empêchez les d'approcher, essayez de les repousser. Ne perdez pas le drapeau quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle se tourna vers ceux qui restaient.

- Astrid, toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Adrian avec mépris, et moi, on va avancer dans les tunnels des cavernes et essayer de trouver une sortie ou en faire une s'il le faut. Comme ça on les contournera et on les prendra par surprise.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas prendre Adrian avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison à chaque fois qu'il lui reprochait de prendre des décisions en suivant ses émotions, et pas assez en suivant la logique.

Et non seulement elle n'allait pas lui donner encore une occasion de le lui faire remarquer, mais en plus et surtout, leur équipe commençait à être dans une assez mauvaise position pour qu'elle mette de côté son ressentiment et fasse ce qu'il fallait.

Et Adrian serait plus utile pour explorer efficacement des tunnels inconnus que les autres. Et Ginny avait aussi choisi Astrid pour les éventuels passages plus délicats puisqu'elle était petite et menue.

Les autres ressortirent rapidement et grimpèrent les roches. Très vite, on entendit des bruits de bataille de sorts, et de pierres lancées d'un côté et de l'autre. Sans perdre de temps, Ginny, Adrian, et Astrid s'enfoncèrent dans les dédales de leurs cavernes.

.

Les Menaces Acérées, l'équipe de Ron, et les Lames Enflammées, l'équipe de Neville, venaient de s'allier pour récupérer les drapeaux d'une équipe dont le campement était entre les deux leurs.

Cette équipe s'était montrée discrète au début du jeu, mais avait réussi à voler tous les campements du coin, y compris les Menaces Acérées. Alors Ron était venu voir Neville et lui avait proposé de s'allier temporairement pour récupérer leur drapeau et voler les autres, à se répartir équitablement ensuite.

Car la petite équipe voleuse était sacrément douée et efficace, et ne se laissait pas faire. Et l'équipe de Ron n'avait pas réussi à les vaincre seuls.

Neville, après discussion avec son équipe, avait accepté, soutenu des siens. Car leur mission, sur le parchemin trouvé au début du jeu, était de former une alliance qui fonctionne ! Alors en plus d'aider des amis, et de récupérer des drapeaux, ils allaient pouvoir terminer cette mission et obtenir la récompense.

Les deux chefs d'équipe discutaient tandis que leurs coéquipiers repartaient avec les drapeaux répartis entre eux, quand Angelina vint les voir.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous devriez voir ça, dit la jeune fille.

Les garçons la suivirent un peu plus loin, et durent contourner un large tronc d'arbre et des branches basses pour comprendre ce qui pouvait fasciner les autres filles de leurs équipes, qui gloussaient et s'extasiaient.

- Un faon ! s'exclama Neville en découvrant le petit animal un peu apeuré de tous ces étrangers.

- Il est adorable… murmura Tracey.

Ron prit quelques baies sur le buisson voisin, et avança lentement vers le faon qui le regarda approcher avec toutes les émotions possibles. Il semblait perdu et sans savoir s'il devait craindre les humains devant lui.

- Tiens, lui dit gentiment Ron ne tendant la main à plat vers lui, les petits fruits mous et juteux au creux de sa paume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Neville en chuchotant pour ne pas effrayer le bébé animal.

- Regarde-le, il me fait de la peine, répondit Ron sur le même ton.  
Le faon avança prudemment, attiré par l'odeur des fruits.

- Ca doit faire partie des surprises promises par les professeurs, commenta Lavande à voix basse. Mais pourquoi ils l'ont mis tout seul ?

- Si je me retrouvais perdu, sans mes parents, sans les miens, seul au milieu d'étrangers qui pourraient être une menace, moi aussi j'aurais envie de douceur… murmura Neville.

Ron regarda le jeune homme, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprit. Il connaissait son histoire, et il comprit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville et serra un peu, affectueusement. Mentalement, Neville envoya sa gratitude à son ami.

Il s'éloigna avec son équipe, saluant celle de Ron qui commença aussi à repartir. Une sensation humide dans la main fit Ron tourner la tête à nouveau, et il sourit. Le faon lui léchait les doigts, cherchant apparemment plus de fruits à déguster.

- Tu aimes ça, alors ? Tu as faim peut-être… Attends, je vais t'en chercher plus, dit le jeune homme avec amusement et tendresse.

Il se releva, et le faon le suivit. Il se colla même à lui lorsqu'il vit d'autres personnes autour.

- Ben, Ron, qu'est-ce que… commença Lisa.

Ron haussa les épaules et redonna à manger au petit animal qui avala gloutonnement les fruits donnés.

.

Quelques Lames Enflammées décidèrent d'explorer un peu les grottes des collines alentours. Ils avaient déjà un nombre important de drapeau, et avaient installé un système de communication et surveillance entre tous les campements de cette partie du parc.

Tandis que certains de son équipe restaient au camp, Neville était parti en exploration avec les deux plus jeunes d'entre eux, Sally (Serdaigle, 2ème année) et Luke (Poufsouffle, 1ère année).

Ceux-ci étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin faire vraiment quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour se battre, et ne pouvaient être laissés en surveillance. Neville avait remarqué qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de se sentir inutiles de la sorte, alors profitant de l'accalmie générée par leur avancée et contrôle, il leur avait proposé de venir avec lui.

Ils pouvaient aussi profiter de l'heure accordée. Car en s'alliant efficacement avec les Menaces Acérées, l'équipe de Ron, les Lames Enflammées avaient accompli leur mission. Et leur récompense était une heure de protection complète de leur campement.

Luke, Sally, et Neville observaient l'une des grottes, quand Sally soudain repéra quelque chose.

- Venez voir ! appela-t-elle.

Les deux garçons la rejoignirent. Il y avait une pierre particulière, en effet, qui brillait un peu. Luke voulut la prendre, mais elle semblait fixée dans la roche.

- Attends, regarde, l'interrompit Neville. Regarde sur le côté, il y a une inscription…

Ils se penchèrent tous pour observer ce que le jeune homme avait remarqué.

- "_Lapes summis blandae splendet_" lut-il à voix basse. C'est du latin. On va rentrer au camp, en espérant que quelqu'un sache traduire !

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner vers leurs coéquipiers, et, tous excités de leur découverte, ils se mirent à réfléchir.

- _Lapes_, ce sont les pierres, il me semble, posa rapidement Angelina.

- Et _Blandae_, c'est blanc, ajouta Théodore. Les deux mots sont au pluriel, et ils fonctionnent ensembles à mon avis.

- _Summis_, ce serait le sommet ? proposa Tracey.

- Oui, mais à mon avis, c'est 'dans les sommets', ou 'sur les sommets' plus exactement, compléta Théodore.

- Et _Splendet_, alors ? demanda Neville qui, contrairement à ses amis, ne parlait pas un mot de latin.

- '_Resplendissent_', se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. C'était Pansy qui avait parlé, et ils en furent tous surpris.

Depuis le début du jeu, elle restait à l'écart, ne participait pas, et ne parlait à personne. Tracey, qui la connaissait un peu plus et était dans sa Maison et dans son dortoir durant les premières années à l'école, avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'inclure, de lui adresser la parole, mais Pansy avait toujours rejeté ses tentatives.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'impliquait enfin un petit peu. Neville, ne voulant pas laisser un silence gêné s'installer, ni l'embarrasser sur sa nouvelle participation, lui adressa cependant un sourire encourageant, et enchaîna.

- Donc, si je résume… la phrase signifie '_Les pierres blanches resplendissent sur les sommets_' ? proposa-t-il.

- Pour être un peu plus exact dans les nuances, je préciserai que la phrase indique que les pierres, quand elles sont sur les sommets, brillent blanches, précisa Théodore. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Il fallut quelques minutes mais ils finirent par bien saisir l'idée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? A quoi ça sert ? demanda Sally.

- Et si… commença de réaliser Tracey.

Elle regarda ses coéquipiers les yeux brillants.

- Et si c'était un indice pour avoir un objet spécial ?

Neville ne perdit pas une seconde. Il ordonna de vérifier les défenses, de camoufler l'ensemble du campement, et de cacher les drapeaux tandis qu'il s'assurait qu'ils avaient du temps, et ils se dirigèrent sans attendre vers les collines.

.

De l'autre côté du parc, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue. Les Eclats de Nuits et les Âmes des Dragons s'affrontaient près du campement des premiers, pour l'instant sans que l'une ou l'autre équipe n'ait pu prendre l'avantage.

Les Âmes des Dragons avaient attaqué rapidement, avec férocité, mais avaient trouvé les Eclats de Nuit prêts à les recevoir. Harry n'avait pas été idiot au point de penser qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles pour le vol du drapeau, et avait mis en place une défense efficace.

Lorsque leurs adversaires avaient attaqué, ils avaient pu répliquer immédiatement.

Le combat durait depuis un moment quand Drago décida qu'il était temps d'accélérer les choses. Il recula et fit venir Noumenia.

- Chère dragonne, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser… murmura-t-il.

Noumenia se redressa, agita la queue, et cracha un peu de feu.

- Exactement… ajouta Drago avec un sourire satisfait.

La dragonne s'agita, se secoua, et étendit les ailes. D'un coup puissant, elle s'éleva.

- Vas-y, montre-leur de quoi tu es capable, lui dit Drago en posant sa main sur son cou avec affection.

Et elle fonça.

De l'autre côté, l'ombre qui approchait inquiéta les Eclats de Nuit. Harry le premier, reconnut.

Il eut un flash, un flash désagréable. Il ferma les yeux. L'image d'une arène surgit dans son esprit.

L'arène fut remplacée par une autre. Les troncs derrière lesquels il se cachait devinrent, pour lui, glacés.

A côté de lui, Daphné poussa un cri. Harry rouvrit les yeux.

- Dragon ! cria-t-il avec force à ses coéquipiers.

Immédiatement, ils se baissèrent en jetant des sortilèges de bouclier. Noumenia ouvrit la gueule… et des flammes jaillirent sur eux.

"_Drago, tu es au courant qu'elle peut réellement nous enflammer ?!_" cria Harry à son compagnon en sentant la chaleur ambiante le brûler déjà, ignorant délibérément ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son esprit, et le masquant volontairement.

"_Ne sois pas idiot, je lui ai jeté un enchantement. Vous allez avoir très chaud, mais vous ne brûlerez pas_" lui répondit Drago avec assurance.

Noumenia repartit dans les airs, pour mieux se retourner, et fondit sur l'équipe d'Harry à nouveau en ouvrant la gueule.

- Daphné et Charles, froid et eau ! Les autres, boucliers, vite ! ordonna Harry à ses coéquipiers.

"_Au fait_" intervint Drago avec moquerie, "_Je sais que je me répète, mais… merci pour ton cadeau de saint-valentin mon amour !_"

Les flammes embrasèrent à nouveau les alentours. Harry et les siens tinrent bon mais avec peine.

- A l'attaque ! cria Drago de son côté.

Suivi de son équipe, il franchit la barricade de branches et courut sur leurs adversaires.

.

Blaise et Fred menaient leur équipe sans trop de problèmes. Ils exploraient les alentours les plus proches, et attaquaient chaque campement qu'ils croisaient.

Ils avaient monté une stratégie basée sur une impression d'aléatoire pour déstabiliser, restant fidèles à leur nom et leur devise, et parvenaient à récupérer les drapeaux. Lorsqu'ils quittaient les lieux, ils laissaient, inscrits sur les arbres, les mots de leur slogan : Car la Folie sera notre Victoire, et s'en allaient en éclatant d'un rire diabolique qu'ils avaient travaillé.

En espionnant un peu et en récoltant des informations, les Esprits Aliénés avaient découvert que leurs principaux rivaux en nombre de drapeaux, étaient les Lames Enflammées, l'équipe de Neville. L'équipe de Ron n'avait pas d'ennemi juré mais ne parvenait pas à être assez efficaces lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à d'autres.

Et le problème des équipes de leurs amis restantes était qu'ils s'attaquaient entre eux depuis le début, et ainsi ne parvenaient pas assez à progresser.

Les Esprits Aliénés montèrent donc un plan pour essayer de voler le butin, fort intéressant, des Lames Enflammées…

.

Neville et les siens montaient depuis un moment dans les collines, conscients qu'ils n'en auraient pas assez pour arriver au sommet et rentrer avant la fin du sort de protection. Mais ils espéraient que leurs propres défenses, et que le camouflage concocté, leur permettrait de retrouver leur campement intact.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet le plus haut, ils regardèrent immédiatement autour d'eux. Le sol était de la pierre grise dure et froide, il n'y avait aucune végétation. Il n'y avait pas de neige mais il y avait de gros nuages gris chargés au-dessus d'eux. Un peu de glace recouvrait la roche par endroits.

Comme il faisait vraiment plus froid qu'en bas, sûrement dû à un enchantement, tous se mirent à frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Tracey en frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer.

- Sur les sommets les pierres blanches resplendissent, récita Angelina. Mais on ne voit pas de pierres blanches ici…

- Il faut peut-être chercher… commença Neville avant de se reprendre. J'allais dire en creusant, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourra faire ça. C'est de la roche dure, brute, on ne pourra pas lui faire une égratignure !

- Attendez, pour que quelque chose brille, il lui faut de la lumière, intervint Théodore.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il explique son idée.

- Rien ne brille en soi, il faut que de la lumière s'y projette pour que les je-ne-sais-quoi-qui-font-briller réagissent et reflètent la brillance… vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, répondit Neville en regardant immédiatement le ciel. Et cette masse de nuages ne doit pas être là pour rien !

Tout le monde sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les nuées grises.

- _Ventes !_ invoqua Théodore.

- _Ventes !_ invoquèrent les autres à sa suite.

Les vents se mirent à souffler autour d'eux. Les Amari fusionnèrent leurs esprits sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, et leurs sorts se mêlèrent, accroissant leur force.

Théodore proposa alors, au lieu d'un sort, une formule en latin qui signifiait "Que les vents soufflent pour éclaircir le ciel" et ils la répétèrent ensembles.

- _Flent ventes ad enodandum caelum… Flent ventes ad enodandum caelum… Flent ventes ad enodandum caelum… _se mirent-ils à psalmodier en même temps, leurs esprits toujours connectés.

Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages semblaient résister, comme animés d'une volonté propre. Les vents soufflaient avec force autour des jeunes sorciers qui restaient droits, baguettes dressées contre les nuées qui se coloraient de noirceur.

Un tourbillon commença de se former, les nuages noirs s'agglutinèrent, se mêlèrent, en une masse épaisse et sombre.

"_Plus fort, on se concentre, et on reste bien ensembles !_" les encouragea tous Neville.

- _Flent ventes ad enodandum caelum !_ continuèrent-ils avec plus de force, de fermeté, et de volume dans la voix.

Et enfin, de la lumière jaillit de leurs baguettes. Elle perça le cœur des nuées noires au-dessus d'eux.

- _Flent ventes ad enodandum caelum !_ répétèrent-ils plus forts, enhardis.

La lumière éclata plus fort. Eblouis, ils détournèrent le regard. Et doucement les nuages s'éloignèrent.

Sur le sol, les pierres et la roche se mirent à scintiller.

Une explosion retentit au milieu d'eux, et un parchemin apparut. Il voleta lentement jusqu'à tomber sur les pierres brillantes. Exactement là où il s'était posé, une pierre brilla plus fort.

Théodore se pencha, et souleva prudemment le parchemin. Neville et Tracey prirent et soulevèrent, tout aussi prudemment, la pierre qui scintillait si fort qu'elle les éblouissait.

« _Le Cristal de Glace,_  
_Sous la forme d'une pierre de glace taillée, il permettra d'invoquer froid, neige, et glace, ainsi que les roches de montagnes, et de les contrôler. Faites-en bon usage. _»

La lumière blanche cessa de les éblouir, et dans la main de Neville se laissa découvrir une pierre entourée de glace, taillée comme un flocon étoilé.

.

- Arrête de me marcher dessus ! râla Ginny à Adrian tandis qu'ils progressaient dans l'obscurité.

- Pardon, je n'y vois rien, je pensais que tu étais plus loin, répliqua Adrian avec mauvaise humeur.

- … J'ai un petit peu peur… murmura Astrid.

Les trois sorciers avançaient dans le noir complet. Les tunnels faisaient des dédales impossibles, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ne pas être complètement perdus.

- Oh, j'en ai marre, pesta Ginny au bout d'un moment.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se décala un peu, baguette pointée devant elle.

- _Lumos !_

- On a déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas, rappela Adrian en soupirant.

- _Lumos !_ insista Ginny en serrant les dents.

- Weasley, cesse d'être aussi bornée ! On ferait mieux de revenir sur nos pas, on pourrait aider les autres à se défendre contre nos adversaires…

- _Lumos !_

- … et on pourra prendre des décisions efficaces.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Serpentard, lui répondit enfin la jeune fille avec colère. Un jour, Harry était enfermé dans une salle de classe, la pièce était sous un puissant enchantement posé par McGonagall elle-même, et elle avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans ?! essaya d'interrompre Adrian avec exaspération.

- Il a été tellement borné, obstiné, déterminé, et animé par la force de sa volonté, qu'il a réussi à briser l'enchantement et sortir ! C'était le jour où il a sauvé la vie d'une petite fille, et échappé à Voldemort, en transplanant avec cette fillette tout en sautant du toit d'une maison en flammes, alors que des Mangemorts tiraient sur eux.

- Je me fiche des exploits du Sacré-Saint-Potter, soupira Adrian.

- Il a réussi parce qu'il avait la force et la volonté nécessaire, et qu'il n'a pas abandonné ! Il a décidé qu'il y parviendrait alors il l'a fait ! répliqua Ginny en s'enflammant. Et je n'abandonnerai pas le reste de notre équipe simplement parce que quelque chose m'empêche d'éclairer pour continuer à avancer ! _Lumos !_

Adrian se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- _Lumos !_

Il se sentit étrangement troublé.

- _Lumos !_

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Laissant ses autres sens le guider, il chercha Ginny dans le noir et posa la main sur son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? réagit la jeune fille. Lâche-moi, je ne laisserai pas tomber.

- Je sais. Je t'aide.

- … Pardon ?

- Nos forces combinées auront peut-être plus de chances de réussir. Tu as appris à prendre, projeter, utiliser, les énergies : utilise le contact de ma main sur ta peau pour tirer dans mon énergie et ajouter à la tienne. Puise comme tu sais le faire dans tes émotions, ta colère, ta volonté, mais contrôle-les, cesse d'être submergée par elles. Et ensuite jette le sort à nouveau.

Ginny resta interdite. Astrid se colla à elle.

- Tu peux prendre mon énergie aussi si tu veux, murmura la jeune fille.

- Vas-y Weasley. On a des coéquipiers à aider, dit Adrian d'une voix très calme.

Ginny se concentra, toujours troublée, mais consciente de l'urgence. Elle inspira et expira lentement, ferma les yeux, et chercha à sentir ce dont Adrian parlait, de sentir les énergies, et de puiser en elles.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent longues et lourdes, elle releva sa baguette.

- _Lumos !_ prononça-t-elle avec force et clarté.

Et la lumière jaillit, puissante, et colorée comme les flammes d'un feu nouveau.

.

« _Obtenez le drapeau d'une équipe en sortant vainqueur d'un combat contre elle._»

En recevant leur mission au début du jeu, Hermione avait immédiatement décidé, approuvée par ses coéquipiers, que leurs victimes allaient être les Souffles de Puissance, leurs voisins les plus proches et plus grande menace, car menés par Ginny Weasley.

Hermione et Joris avaient alors décidé de mettre de côté leur animosité, chacun reconnaissant les capacités de l'autre, et le besoin d'union de l'équipe pour la réussite de leur attaque.

Grâce à leurs deux esprits, soutenus de ceux de leurs coéquipiers, ils avaient monté une stratégie forte et efficace qui ne devait que fonctionner. Et comme ils l'avaient espéré, ils étaient parvenus à prendre l'avantage sur leurs adversaires.

Mais à leur mécontentement, voilà que ceux-ci s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs rochers et cavernes, et bien qu'ils se retrouvent assiégés, ils semblaient pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

- Granger, une idée brillante pour les déloger ? grogna Joris à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Pas encore, répondit la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur.

Les sorts s'échangeaient sans relâche depuis un long moment entre les roches et le reste de leur équipe, qui restait derrière les arbres environnants pour se protéger. Ils n'arrivaient pas à toucher leurs adversaires qui étaient bien protégés, eux, par les pierres en hauteur.

Soudain une lumière jaillit sur le côté, et, éblouis, ils durent se couvrir les yeux.

- YAAAAAAH !

Adrian, Ginny, et Astrid surgirent des bosquets comme de nulle part, et coururent sur les Prédateurs Nocturnes en les inondant de sortilèges d'attaque douloureux. Ceux-ci commencèrent à répliquer mais distraits, oublièrent un instant que d'autres Souffles de Puissance les attaquaient aussi depuis les rochers.

Parvati fut la première touchée, dans un cri de douleur, elle tomba à terre, la main serrée sur son bras brûlé par un sortilège Cuisant. Cormac voulut la protéger et l'éloigner du combat, mais ce faisant, négligea ses arrières, et se fit stupéfixier.

Ils étaient largement en sous nombre désormais, puisque l'ensemble de leur équipe n'était pas venue, et qu'ils étaient deux de moins désormais. Voyant que la situation allait vite leur échapper, Hermione lâcha un juron, avant d'ordonner avec verve et colère au reste de ses coéquipiers de se replier.

Luna attrapa Parvati, et Joris s'occupa de Cormac, pendant qu'Hermione les couvrait. Ils repartirent en courant vers leurs frontières.

- Astrid, retourne aux cavernes, Su et toi, renforcez les défenses du campement, et commencez de réparer les protections ! cria Ginny à ses coéquipiers. Vincent, Dean, Alicia, venez avec nous ! On ne les lâche pas !

Les Souffles de Puissance suivirent ses indications et la majeure partie de l'équipe se mit à courir derrière les Prédateurs Nocturnes qui fuyaient.

Hermione, qui couvrait la fuite des autres, continua de jeter des sorts derrière elle. Ils étaient presque à leur propre frontière, il fallait tenir bon. Un grognement chez leurs adversaires apprit à Hermione que l'un de ses sorts avaient fait mouche.

Dean roula à terre en se tenant le ventre. Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave et continua sa course avec les autres.

- Vite ! Ils y sont presque ! Il faut les avoir avant qu'ils ne passent leurs défenses ! cria la jeune fille.

Et soudain, ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet à la barrière magique installée autour du campement des Prédateurs Nocturnes. Ils furent projetés avec violence en arrière, et heurtèrent brutalement le sol.

De l'autre côté, Hermione et Joris consolidèrent rapidement les protections qui venaient quand même de faire leurs preuves, et ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils disparurent dans les bois touffus qui entouraient leur campement, sous les regards frustrés de ceux qu'ils avaient cherché, en vain, à envahir.

Adrian et Vincent repartirent, Alicia alla aider Dean à se relever, mais Ginny ne bougea pas tout de suite. Les yeux plissés, elle observait la barrière magique qui luisait légèrement.

Elle fit un geste soudain avec sa baguette. L'air siffla, la barrière grésilla. Gravé sur la protection brillait désormais le symbole de leur équipe, trace d'un souffle.

D'un autre geste soudain, Ginny enflamma la végétation qui bordait la frontière. Et puis elle se retourna, satisfaite. Adrian eut un rictus amusé. Sur la barrière se dessinèrent les mots de leur devise. L'équipe s'en retourna.

« _Nous passons, et ne laissons rien_ », sonna comme une menace, une promesse de retour.

.

Le faon n'avait pas quitté Ron d'une semelle, et au grand plaisir de Mounia et d'Elisa, les deux plus jeunes, Ron avait établi un conseil d'équipe pour décider s'ils garderaient le petit animal.

Mike bien sûr, avait protesté, soulevé tous les inconvénients et conséquences d'une telle décision. Mais lorsque le faon s'était approché de lui et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le jeune homme avait été déstabilisé.

Et il avait simplement hoché la tête lorsque Ron lui avait demandé de voter à nouveau pour ou contre la proposition. Ainsi le faon avait été adopté, et Mounia fut chargée de lui trouver un nom.

Mike se retourna pour bouder, n'aimant pas se faire avoir. Quelque chose d'humide lui toucha alors le visage. Il cligna des yeux, leva la main… et sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise.

Apeuré par sa réaction, le faon sauta en arrière et alla se réfugier vers Ron.

- C'est malin, tu lui as faire peur ! accusa le jeune homme.

- Garde ta sale bête près de toi, ou la prochaine fois… commença de répliquer Mike.

- La prochaine fois rien du tout, l'interrompit Ron, furieux désormais. Je te prends à lui faire du mal et tu vas avoir affaire à moi, c'est clair ?

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Weasley ! répondit Mike avec défi et colère.

Ron se transforma immédiatement en son Animagus et se mit à grogner. Sa forme de labrador avait vraiment une taille impressionnante, et il montrait les dents de telle façon que Mike ne put retenir un pas en arrière et un frisson le parcourir.

Ron reprit forme humaine et le fixa d'un regard toujours menaçant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme détourne les yeux et s'éloigne.

- Wouaou, Ron… admira Lavande. C'était…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et rougit. Ron ne comprit pas vraiment et alla donner à manger au faon qui réclamait son attention. Lavande le suivit des yeux, de l'adoration dans le regard, et Lisa lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux draguer le petit ami d'Hermione Granger ? lui murmura-t-elle.

Lavande regarda la jeune fille et soupira.

- Ca y est, j'ai quelques idées de noms pour notre nouvel ami ! s'exclama alors Mounia.

Les autres membres de l'équipe, excepté Mike qui était donc parti plus loin, et Millicent qui l'avait suivi, se rapprochèrent de la petite fille. Mounia caressa le faon qui agita la queue en signe d'affection avant de se poser.

- Alors… que pensez-vous de Noisette ?

Sa sœur Elisa grimaça.

- Bof, trop banal, commenta-t-elle.

- D'accord, laissa passer Mounia sans se formaliser.

Elle avait douze ans mais elle ne voulait pas, sous prétexte qu'elle était la plus jeune, être traitée comme un bébé, et elle avait bien compris que les caprices et autres manifestations exagérées d'émotions étaient à proscrire.

- Il y a un dessin animé Moldu sur des cerfs et le personnage s'appelle Bambi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? continua-t-elle.

- Je trouve ça un peu… enfantin, commenta Lisa. Il faudrait lui trouver un prénom de guerrier ! renchérit-elle avec théâtralité.

- Alors pourquoi pas un nom de dieu ou de grand sorcier ? proposa Lavande.

- Tarannis, dieu celte du Tonnerre ! lança Elisa avec exagération.

Quelques-uns rirent.

- Et mais attendez, on pourrait l'appeler Cernunnos ! proposa Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, « Cernunnos » ? demanda Mounia.

- Le dieu de la nature, des forêts, des animaux, chez les Gaulois, répondit la jeune fille.

- C'est une super idée ! approuva la plus jeune.

Les autres approuvèrent et Ron, en bon capitaine d'équipe, alla tout de même demander l'avis de Mike et Millicent. Celle-ci l'envoya promener mais le jeune homme marmonna que ce n'était pas un nom trop ridicule et Ron prit cela pour un vote en faveur.

Il retourna vers les autres coéquipiers et le faon sautilla lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa tête.

- Cernunnos ce sera alors ! dit Ron avec enthousiasme. Adopté !

Les jeunes sorciers acclamèrent le petit cerf qui se remit à sauter dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait tout compris.

Soudain, il courut dans la forêt, et disparut.

- Cernunnos ! appelèrent-ils.

Mais le faon ne revint pas. Attristés, ils retournèrent s'asseoir au centre de leur campement, et Ron commença de proposer, sans beaucoup d'énergie, de nouvelles stratégies pour récupérer des drapeaux alentours.

.

Les Eclats de Nuits étaient assis dans leur campement, désormais en ruine, et regardaient avec tristesse et dépit là où s'élevait, encore quelques minutes auparavant, un nombre tout à fait respectable de drapeaux, que venaient de leur prendre les Âmes des Dragons.

Ils n'avaient plus la force de repartir les prendre, mais ils savaient qu'il allait bien falloir faire quelque chose s'ils ne voulaient pas complètement perdre l'Aventure.

- Quelle était notre mission déjà ? demanda Valentine.

- Espionner une équipe et utiliser les informations à notre avantage pour lui voler son drapeau, récita Harry sans réfléchir.

- Mais, on a réussi alors ! s'exclama Charles. On a espionné les Âmes des Dragons, et ça nous a permis d'entrer dans leur camp sans se faire prendre, et de ramener leur drapeau !

Ils semblèrent tous reprendre vie. Harry plongea la main dans sa poche, et ressortit le parchemin qu'ils avaient reçu au début du jeu tandis que ses coéquipiers se rassemblaient vivement autour de lui.

Une fois déplié, Harry relut la mission à voix haute. A peine eut-il terminé de parler que le parchemin se mit à briller, et des nouveaux mots apparurent.

« _Récompense : Invisibilité pour chaque membre de l'équipe pendant une heure._ »

Et ils disparurent tous.

- Je crois que nous tenons notre revanche… murmura Harry.

Et leurs baguettes à nouveau levées, ils se mirent à courir en direction du campement de l'équipe qui était désormais leur ennemi jurée.

- Ainsi courent les loups ! lança alors Daphné.

Et tous répétèrent avec force.

.

Les Souffles de Puissance retrouvèrent leur campement, leur drapeau, leurs roches et leur petit plan d'eau, avec plaisir. S'accordant un peu de répit après avoir vérifié leurs défenses, ils s'accordèrent un instant de repos.

Adrian vint s'assoir à côté de Ginny.

- Tu me montres ? dit-il simplement.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle tendit le poing devant elle, et l'ouvrit.

Adrian découvrit alors, reposant dans la paume de sa main, la petite pierre noire, pierre dite de feu, qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la caverne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est tu crois ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de ces objets spéciaux qu'on pouvait trouver, répondit Ginny.

Une explosion retentit au milieu du campement. Un parchemin apparut alors dans les airs, et retomba doucement sur le sol. Su se précipita pour le prendre.

- Ginny ! appela-t-elle avec excitation. Ce que vous avez trouvé dans les tunnels dans la roche, c'est un objet magique !

- C'était ça, tu avais raison ! dit Adrian à la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Ginny.

Tout le monde se rapprocha et Su lut à voix haute :

« _La Flamme Sacrée. _  
_Sous la forme d'une pierre de feu polie en forme de flamme, la Flamme Sacrée permettra celui ou celle qui l'aura de faire apparaître de la lumière et du feu, et de les contrôler. Faites-en bon usage. _»

Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps, commentant sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Vas-y Ginny, essaie de l'utiliser ! invita Dean.

La jeune fille sourit, et, les yeux brillants d'excitation, tendit la main, ouverte, la pierre sur sa paume, et se concentra. La pierre se mit à s'illuminer doucement.

Ginny plissa les yeux, se concentra davantage… et de la lumière jaillit soudain avec force.

- Génial ! s'exclama Astrid. Je peux essayer ?

Plusieurs la rejoignirent sur ce point, et Ginny laissa la jeune fille prendre la pierre, en indiquant de la faire passer aux autres ensuite.

- Il faudrait qu'on l'utilise pour récupérer des drapeaux, on n'a que le nôtre, fit remarquer Alicia.

- Tout à fait, renchérit Adrian en se rapprochant.

Ginny décida qu'il fallait mettre son animosité pour le Serpentard de côté, et qu'en effet, ils n'avaient que trop traîner sans assez avancer (surtout à cause des Prédateurs Nocturnes qui s'acharnaient sur eux depuis le début du jeu !).

- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle à son tour. Et il y a plein de petites équipes de ce côté, à mon avis, ça pourrait être intéressant d'aller faire un tour par là-bas… Pour nous faire un peu la main avant de retourner voir nos chers ennemis…

Son bras désigna une direction différente de celle des Prédateurs Nocturnes, une direction qui n'avait fait venir aucun adversaire encore pour le moment. Adrian et Alicia approuvèrent, et lorsque Ginny récupéra la pierre renfermant la Flamme Sacrée, elle la pointa vers le ciel.

Un rayon de lumière jaillit et illumina les alentours, éblouissant, avertissement.

.

Blaise et Fred avaient décidé que la meilleure stratégie pour vaincre les Lames Enflammées était de faire venir toute l'équipe. Ils avaient donc, le mieux possible, caché leur campement et leurs drapeaux, sans savoir que ça avait été exactement le même raisonnement chez leurs victimes.

Lorsque les Esprits Aliénés arrivèrent là où était supposé se trouver le camp de l'équipe de Neville, ils ne virent d'abord rien. Il n'y avait personne non plus, et ils en déduisirent que l'équipe était occupée ailleurs.

C'est en lançant des sortilèges de reconnaissance qu'Octavian finit par découvrir et enlever les camouflages qui entouraient le campement. Trop heureux, ils se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur.

Mais furent brutalement repoussés et projetés en arrière.

- Nous sommes un peu idiots, on a oublié qu'il pouvait y avoir des sorts de protection, fit remarquer Blaise en se massant le crâne, car sa tête avait heurté une racine.

Ce fut une autre paire de manche, et ils passèrent un long moment à essayer de les défaire.

Ils étaient en train de désespérer, à court d'idée, quand soudain, un jet de lumière et de magie surgit dans leur direction.

- A couvert ! cria Blaise à ses coéquipiers.

Tous levèrent leurs baguettes et se mirent à courir à l'abri. Dans la précipitation, Octavian et Olivia furent touchés. Et Fred regarda, bouche bée, leurs jambes être recouvertes de glace. Ils furent incapables de bouger, fixés au sol.

- Fred ! Attention ! cria alors Blaise en voyant un nouveau sort blanc et lumineux jaillir des arbres.

Fred chercha à éviter le sortilège, et esquiva. Mais pas assez vite. Il fut touché et projeté en arrière. En quelques secondes, il était emprisonné contre terre, recouvert d'une cage de glace.

Blaise rassembla le reste de leur équipe, et chercha à se replier pour mieux s'organiser. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire un geste, un vent froid se mit à souffler autour d'eux, et de la neige commença à tomber.

Bientôt ils ne virent plus rien autour d'eux. Et soudain, sortant de tous côtés, des sorts jaillirent à nouveau sur eux, et ils se retrouvèrent tous immobilisés à leur tour.

La neige et le vent retombèrent, et l'équipe de Neville apparut. Leurs visages arboraient des expressions ravies.

.

Mounia la première vit le faon revenir.

- Cernunnos ! appela-t-elle avec joie.

Tout le monde se leva et accueillit le petit cerf avec plaisir. Celui-ci avait une sorte de bâton dans la gueule, qu'il alla donner à Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Il observa le bâton, et remarqua des symboles gravés.

- On dirait des inscriptions celtes, des runes, fit remarquer Lisa.

Une petite explosion retentit, et soudain, un parchemin apparut devant Cernunnos. Lavande l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et le lut.

« _Le Bâton des Enchanteurs,_  
_Il permettra d'appeler les esprits animaux et de la forêt pour vous venir en aide. Faites-en bon usage._ »

Mounia et Elisa sautèrent de joie et se mirent à crier d'excitation. Leurs coéquipiers étaient tout aussi enthousiastes. Même Millicent et Mike semblaient heureux que leur équipe ait gagné un objet spécial !

- Vas-y, essaie ! Lavande pressa Ron.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! répondit le jeune homme, un peu désemparé.

Il tint le bâton devant lui, espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il se concentra, essaya de ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais rien.

- Peut-être faut-il être plus en lien avec la nature, puisqu'il sert à ça, suggéra Elisa. Comme toucher un arbre, ou le sol.

- Ou planter le bâton dans le sol sinon ? proposa Lisa. Il est assez grand, essaie de poser la base par terre ?

- Excellentes idées ! souligna Ron avec enthousiasme.

Il essaya en premier de toucher la terre, puis il essaya en touchant un arbre, mais rien ne se passait non plus. Alors il ferma les yeux, et tout en tentant de rester le plus calme possible, il fit correspondre la base du bâton avec l'herbe et la terre à ses pieds.

Un vent se mit alors à souffler autour de lui, un vent dans lequel dansaient des feuilles et des fleurs d'été. Il sourit. Laissa ce qu'il ressentait l'emplir et l'emporter.

- Génial ! s'exclama Mounia à côté de lui.

Ron ouvrit les yeux.

Les branches s'étaient penchées vers eux, les racines sortaient du sol, les herbes et fleurs s'étaient redressées, et il semblait y avoir plus d'oiseaux dans les arbres alentours. Et tout donnait l'impression d'attendre qu'il demande quelque chose.

Ron ne parla pas. Il essaya d'agir sur les éléments autour de lui par la pensée. Et tandis qu'il liait son esprit à la force du Bâton des Enchanteurs, la nature bougea selon sa volonté.

Elisa applaudit en riant, et Cernunnos se mit à gambader avec plaisir autour de Ron.

Ron fit cesser le contact. Tout reprit sa place.

- C'était impressionnant ! commenta Lavande, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de récupérer plus de drapeaux, les amis, dit alors Ron.

Ses coéquipiers sautèrent de joie.

.

L'Aventure continua encore un moment. Les équipes continuèrent de s'affronter, de se voler les butins, de chercher des objets, et d'essayer de remplir leurs missions. Certains réussirent plus bien, et pour d'autres ce ne fut pas si facile. Mais tous s'amusèrent beaucoup.

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, ils se retrouvèrent partagés entre l'envie de continuer, et la fatigue qui leur demandait tout de même de s'arrêter. Et ils rentrèrent malgré tout à leurs dortoirs avec le soulagement de pouvoir retrouver un certain conforts, et des douches et habits propres bien mérités !

Les professeurs leur laissèrent un peu de temps, et tout le monde fut réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

.

La directrice prit la parole après le repas :

- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir joué le jeu, d'être restés corrects même lors d'affrontements, et d'avoir fait des efforts dans vos équipes. Bravo également à toutes preuves d'ingéniosité et d'inventivité pour atteindre les autres et récupérer les drapeaux.

Les élèves s'agitèrent joyeusement à leurs tables. La plupart étaient assis entre équipes encore, ou avec des amis qu'ils s'étaient créés durant la journée.

- Avant de vous dévoiler quelle équipe est sortie victorieuse, nous allons attribuer quelques autres récompenses, révéla McGonagall. Chaque équipe ayant trouvé un objet spécial recevra un prix, et seront aussi récompensées certaines pour différents critères.

Les équipes concernées par la première mention laissèrent exprimer leur joie, et attendirent avec impatience de savoir ce qu'elles avaient gagné.

- Nous appelons en premier l'équipe de Neville Londubat, les Lames Enflammées !

Ils se levèrent donc et vinrent près des professeurs.

- Vous avez retrouvé le Cristal de Glace, en suivant un indice donné en latin, et en résolvant le problème en équipe, rappela McGonagall. Chacun d'entre vous reçoit en récompense ces colliers, dont le pendentif, taillé comme le Cristal, vous permettra de contrôler, de manière limitée bien sûr, les éléments de glace et de roche. A chaque utilisation cependant, vous verrez la quantité de glace diminuer dans le pendentif, et lorsqu'il sera vide, il ne vous conférera plus aucun pouvoir. Mr Londubat, en tant que chef d'équipe, le vôtre est plus puissant.

L'équipe échangea des regards abasourdis devant un tel présent. C'était incroyable, ils remercièrent les professeurs avec enthousiasme, et retournèrent s'asseoir sous les yeux envieux de leurs camarades.

Après la première implication de Pansy lorsqu'ils avaient traduit la phrase latine, la jeune fille avait davantage participé aux actions de l'équipe. Elle était toujours une personne généralement désagréable, sans arrêt en train de critiquer ou de juger, mais le temps du jeu, elle avait prit sur elle pour se taire un peu, et prendre elle aussi du plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient attrapé l'équipe de Blaise et Fred, ils avaient fait les malins un moment, et puis les avait laissé partir. Ensuite, usant de leur nouvel objet très apprécié, ils avaient construit de nouvelles défenses autour de leur campement, toutes en glace et en pierre.

Plus personne ne les avait approchés, et ils avaient continué leurs descentes sur les autres équipes voisines, pour continuer d'augmenter leur réserve de drapeaux.

- Nous appelons ensuite l'équipe de Ginny Weasley, les Souffles de Puissance ! appela McGonagall.

Les élèves concernés avancèrent vers la directrice avec impatience.

- Vous avez retrouvé la Flamme Sacrée, resitua-t-elle, en faisant preuve d'une grande force de volonté. Voici donc des bagues ornées de son symbole, et vous permettant de contrôler, à nouveau avec limites, la lumière et le feu. Attention, à chaque utilisation, elles perdront de leur couleur. Lorsqu'elles deviendront noires, vous n'aurez plus le pouvoir qui leur est associé. De même, Miss Weasley, recevez-en une plus puissante, en votre qualité de chef d'équipe.

Ginny sauta de joie, sous le regard amusé d'Adrian. Ils ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup plus qu'au début du jeu, mais ils avaient progressivement cessé de toujours aller l'un contre l'autre, ou de se critiquer sans arrêt.

Neville remarqua immédiatement la lueur intéressée qui était apparue dans les yeux d'Adrian, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Mais lorsque, revenant à la table des Gryffondors, Ginny vint dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec fougue, il oublia toutes ses inquiétudes.

- Enfin, nous appelons l'équipe de Ronald Weasley, les Menaces Acérées ! fit venir ensuite McGonagall.

Ils rejoignirent les professeurs sous des acclamations ravies. En effet, Cernunnos était resté près de Ron toute la soirée, et nombreux avaient été les élèves désireux de rencontrer le petit cerf.

Les enseignants avaient autorisé le jeune homme à garder le faon ce soir-là, en lui demandant ensuite de laisser Hagrid le prendre près de lui pour la nuit. Et McGonagall avait assuré à Ron qu'ils discuteraient de la suite des choses pour l'animal avant le départ de l'école.

- Vous avez trouvé le Bâton des Enchanteurs, rappela McGonagall. Il vous a été accordé car vous avez su vous montrer respectueux envers un animal perdu et envers votre environnement. Voici, pour vous récompenser, une graine chacun. Si vous avez besoin de l'aide de la nature, plantez votre graine, et les éléments naturels viendront à votre secours. Mr Weasley, chef de cette équipe, recevez en plus cette flûte de pan qui vous permettra d'appeler également la nature lorsque vous en jouerez.

Ron regarda McGonagall avec admiration et gratitude. C'était un cadeau magnifique, qu'ils avaient mérité certes, mais qui était tout de même remarquable. La directrice caressa la tête de Cernunnos, avant qu'il ne suive l'équipe, retournée s'asseoir.

Millicent restait indifférente à tout cela, mais Mike faisait la tête à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, Antonia, et tous les deux échangeaient, depuis le début de la soirée, sur les incapacités des Weasley, Gryffondors, et autres traitres à leur sang…

Joris et Adrian les écoutaient, mais restaient silencieux. Joris méprisait toujours Hermione Granger pour sa naissance, mais avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas la sous estimer, et Adrian se rendait compte qu'il n'éprouvait plus la même antipathie qu'avant pour Ginny Weasley.

Bénédicte, en revanche, ajouta son grain de sel en développant à quel point Blaise était proche des amis de Potter. Elle doutait sérieusement de sa loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Joris en prit note. Il ne sut quoi décider en revanche : en parlerait-il à son père pour qu'il rapporte cela au mage noir directement, ou parlerait-il à Darren Prince ?

McGonagall s'était mise à récompenser certaines équipes pour leur créativité, ingéniosité, technique de campement, sortilèges, et autres critères, et Joris continua de réfléchir à la question, sans réussir à prendre de décision pour le moment.

Il avait accepté de respecter l'autorité de Darren Prince, il lui avait serré la main et avait passé un accord avec lui. Ne pas lui rapporter directement serait une violation de ce contrat. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait la sensation que Darren Prince, s'il était de toute façon contre Potter, œuvrait aussi plus pour lui-même que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

L'attention de Joris fut reportée sur les remises de prix lorsque McGonagall annonça que les vainqueurs de l'Aventure allaient être dévoilés.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle tandis que Cassiopeia apportait une enveloppe.

- Pour décider, nous avons d'abord compté le nombre de drapeaux par équipes. Ensuite, parmi les cinq équipes qui en possédaient le plus, tous les professeurs ont voté, expliqua la directrice. Ils se sont basés sur vos attitudes et comportements entre vous, et envers les autres équipes, sur les sortilèges et enchantements que vous avez pu jeter sur votre campement ou contre d'autres, également sur le nombre de fois où vous avez attaqué, de fois où vous avez été attaqués, vos victoires et vos défaites, ce type de choses.

McGonagall ouvrit l'enveloppe en continuant de parler :

- Sur cette carte est écrit le nom de l'équipe gagnante.

Elle laissa un moment de silence, pour le suspense, et personne ne fit un bruit.

- Et, remportant la victoire pour leur supériorité générale dans la majorité des critères, l'équipe gagnante est…

Les respirations furent suspendues…

- … les Lames Enflammées, l'équipe de Neville Londubat !

Les membres de l'équipe se levèrent en hurlant de joie, chaleureusement applaudis et acclamés par leurs amis.

- Bravo à tous les membres de cette équipe, et bravo à son capitaine Neville Londubat pour avoir mené ses coéquipiers jusqu'à cette très belle victoire ! continua McGonagall en souriant pendant qu'ils manifestaient leur joie à côté.

Et elle se tourna vers l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

- Leur grand prix sera remis lors de la grande Cérémonie des Récompenses vendredi soir, en même temps que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, la Coupe de Quidditch et le Trophée du Tournoi de Duels. Vous pouvez rester encore fêter la fin de l'aventure pendant quelques heures.

Les élèves commençaient de se lever, ravis, mais la directrice demanda leur attention quelques minutes encore.

- S'il vous plaît, dernières informations : demain, restez tranquilles, reposez-vous et commencez de préparer votre retour chez vous. Jeudi soir aura lieu comme promis, le Bal de Fin d'Année !

Les jeunes sorciers laissèrent s'exprimer leur joie et enthousiasme à cette annonce confirmée. McGonagall attendit qu'ils se calment pour terminer ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

- Enfin, le vendredi sera votre dernière journée à Poudlard. Le soir venu, nous aurons notre banquet habituel, et sera annoncée et remise la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Alors pas de bêtises d'ici là, vous pouvez encore faire perdre des points ! prévint-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eut quelques rires. La directrice conclut avec un sourire plus tendre, et un peu plus triste aussi :

- Et samedi matin, le Poudlard Express vous remmènera chez vous, dit-elle doucement.

Les élèves se turent et échangèrent des regards pleins de sens. Ils sentaient tous que quitter Poudlard allait être un moment intense à passer, et personne n'en avait vraiment envie.

Leurs familles leur manquaient… mais vivre dans le château comme si le monde ne continuait pas de tourner, était reposant, rassurant. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir envie de retourner à la réalité…

- Mais pour ce soir et pour les quelques jours à venir, place à la fête ! intervint Cassiopeia, soulevant à nouveau l'enthousiasme.

Et les jeunes sorciers attrapèrent cette perche tendue, et se remirent à sourire.

.

_Les silhouettes encapuchonnées s'inclinent devant les ombres qui se reconstituent jusqu'à faire apparaître une apparence humaine. _

_Alors Voldemort sort des ténèbres et avance jusqu'à son trône, ce trône qu'il a installé au manoir de ses fidèles, ce trône qui lui donne l'impression d'être déjà le maître du monde. _

_Il s'assoit et regarde ses serviteurs courbés devant lui. Après ces quelques semaines à conquérir l'Angleterre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de laisser ses Mangemorts continuer leur avancée conquérante et victorieuse. _

_Quant à lui, il va reprendre les choses en main, et placer ses nouveaux pions. Un rictus étire ses lèvres et ses yeux rougeoient, impatients._

_._

* * *

_._

**Explication du titre [****_Aventure_****] :**

A nouveau un titre qui n'a pas trop besoin d'être expliqué. C'est le titre du grand jeu, et puis c'est ce qui se passe pour eux tous : une aventure, dans le sens le plus positif et excitant du terme, une aventure comme on peut en lire. Et pour eux, c'est vraiment apprécié, au milieu de la guerre.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Je me suis juste amusée, là, je vous avoue. Je me suis éclatée à imaginer des objets spéciaux, les équipes entre elles, les alliances et les combats, et puis les relations à l'intérieur même des équipes.

Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous douter que je me servirai un peu des objets et prix dans la suite, et les professeurs ne les ont pas placés là pour le plaisir. Cernunnos aussi, je pense le réutiliser, je vais essayer de ne pas l'oublier.

Il n'y a pas trop d'autres choses à dire ou expliquer, je vous laisse simplement réagir comme vous le sentez. Ce chapitre est une pause un peu dans l'histoire, où les jeunes s'amusent simplement.

Enfin, la fin rappelle que malgré tout, la réalité ne peut être oubliée très longtemps…

Vous pouvez voir le tableau des équipes en cliquant sur le lien sur mon profil !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre : **

A quoi pourront servir les différents objets ? La fin de l'année se passera-t-elle sans incident ?

.

**Remarques références : **

*Différents romans, jeux, et expériences qui ont servi d'inspiration pour les objets et les événements de l'Aventure.

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_Est-Ce La Fin Du Début…_], quelques jeunes sorciers devront faire face à Voldemort, avant de pouvoir terminer l'année, avec les autres élèves…


	56. Chapter 55 - Est-Ce La Fin Du Début ?

*Salve JkRowling*

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Harry parvient à vaincre Joris. Celui-ci, à son tour, respecte désormais Darren Prince.

Lundi soir, après une journée de repos, les professeurs donnent les premières indications pour le grand jeu du lendemain. Les équipes se retrouvent, se trouvent noms, devises, et blasons, et prennent connaissance de leurs missions.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, tous se retrouvent dans le parc, et l'aventure commence. Les équipes doivent récupérer les drapeaux des autres territoires et autres équipes, et doivent penser à chercher des objets précieux pouvant les y aider.

Les équipes mélangent les différentes Maisons et convictions, et l'esprit de compétition prend rapidement le dessus sur les rivalités personnelles, jusqu'à créer presque des amitiés, ou simplement un respect nouveau.

Le soir, tous festoient et des récompenses sont accordées. Plusieurs réalisent que lesdites récompenses pourront peut-être être utiles une fois de retour à la réalité de la guerre.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** du mercredi matin 19 juin au samedi matin 22 juin

**Note :** Dernier chapitre du Tome I. Merci à tous !

.

* * *

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_  
**Chapitre 55 – Est-Ce La Fin Du Début…**

.

Harry et Drago s'éveillèrent doucement, enlacés sous les draps dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Leurs esprits toujours liés se taquinèrent un moment avant qu'ils n'ouvrent les yeux et se regardent avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.

- Bonjour très cher, murmura Harry en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon.

- Bonjour, cher et tendre, murmura Drago en retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Quel programme pour aujourd'hui ? lança Drago après qu'ils aient à nouveau profité l'un de l'autre.

- Restons encore enfermés ici à batifoler, suggéra Harry avec un sourire malicieux en rapprochant Drago de lui.

Drago se laissa faire et rit avec Harry mais les stoppa tout de même.

- Non, aller, debout, ça suffit. Nous sommes en train de nous transformer en larves. Et cette pièce commence à sentir, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry soupira lentement.

- De-bout ! insista Drago en le poussant hors du lit.

Son compagnon tomba par terre en riant et il le rejoignit rapidement, entraîné par les draps qu'Harry se mit à tirer vers lui. Ils s'embrassaient encore quand on frappa avec insistance à la porte.

- Les amoureux, vous êtes réveillés ?! se fit entendre la voix sans gêne de Blaise.

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un grognement de protestation.

- Excellent ! Alors venez petit déjeuner avec nous ! Je rappelle qu'on tous accepté d'aider à décorer le château et la Grande Salle pour le Bal de ce soir.

Harry regarda Drago avec des faux reproches dans les yeux.

- Quelle idée de nous inscrire à ça aussi, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Drago se releva à son tour et très élégamment réajusta ses cheveux.

- Aller, un peu de tenue, très cher. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'apparaître aussi débraillé, viens par là.

.

.

Après la fin de l'Aventure, les jeunes sorciers avaient eu une journée entière à ne rien faire, dont ils avaient tous bien profité.

Que ce soit dans le château ou dans le parc qui avait retrouvé son paysage premier, ils s'étaient reposés, ne s'étaient préoccupés de rien, et avaient profité de pouvoir se retrouver et être avec ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Harry et Drago n'étaient sortis qu'une fois de leur chambre, pour aller dîner la veille au soir, et passer du temps avec Caitlin. Ils avaient aussi vus Severus alors, car pendant ces dernières semaines plus tranquilles et sans être sollicité par Voldemort, l'homme avait pu prendre du temps pour la petite fille qui l'adorait.

Lorsqu'Harry et Drago vinrent la voir, elle tint à leur montrer tout ce que le professeur et Cassiopeia lui avaient appris ces dernières semaines, et fut ravie de les voir impressionnés par ce qu'elle savait déjà faire désormais.

Parmi les Amari, on n'avait pas beaucoup plus efficacement exploité son temps. Hermione avait essayé de retourner dans ses livres mais Ron avait été très persuasif pour l'en empêcher.

Neville et Ginny étaient devenus aussi, après cette année presque entière ensembles et forts tous les deux, l'un des couples phares de l'école, et Ron ne faisait presque plus aucune remarque lorsqu'il voyait sa sœur avec son ami.

Blaise et Su avaient passé un bon nombre d'heures à discuter, se promener dans le parc, et faire un peu de magie ensembles, et tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'ils étaient le couple le plus adorable de toute l'école.

Pendant que son ami était avec sa petite amie, Théodore avait passé son temps avec Tracey et Daphné. Cette dernière avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour que le professeur McGonagall accède à sa requête : que Lancelot puisse venir au Bal et être son cavalier.

La directrice avait longtemps tenu sans le lui autoriser jusqu'à ce que Daphné joue la carte de la guerre, et du fait de profiter des moments qu'ils pouvaient avoir tant qu'ils le pouvaient. McGonagall avait marmonné quelque chose à propos des Serpentard mais avait fini par accepter.

C'était radieuse que Daphné avait envoyé une lettre enthousiaste à Lancelot pour l'inviter à l'accompagner au Bal de fin d'année. Le jeune homme avait répondu dans les heures suivantes que cela serait un plaisir, et avait contacté le professeur McGonagall pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à sa venue.

De leur côté Théodore et Tracey s'étaient aussi rapprochés. Depuis l'incident à Pré-Au-Lard, Théodore était assez protecteur envers Tracey qui se sentait plus rassurée en sa présence.

Mais quand Daphné avait essayé d'en parler avec eux, ils avaient tous les deux exprimés qu'ils ne voyaient pas leur relation naissante comme romantique, plutôt fraternelle. Ils allaient tout de même aller au Bal ensembles, mais sans penser que cela irait plus loin pour autant entre eux.

Quand Daphné avait essayé de discuter avec Blaise, curieuse du type de personne qui pouvait intéresser le mystérieux Théodore, Blaise ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse satisfaisante.

Caitlin avait passé les derniers jours à chercher un cavalier. Enfin, à en choisir un parmi ses prétendants. Et Denis Crivey était celui qui avait eu l'honneur de le devenir.

Du haut de ses timides douze ans, il avait le béguin pour la petite fille qui avait à peine deux ans de moins que lui, qui avait plein d'assurance, et commençait à bien savoir se défendre grâce aux entraînements de Cassiopeia.

.

.

L'après-midi précédent le bal fut très joyeux, tout le monde sortait sa tenue pour la soirée qui approchait. L'excitation dans l'école était à son comble, et la Grande Salle avait de nouveau été toute décorée et aménagée pour laisser place aux danses et musiciens.

Dans leur chambre partagée, Harry et Drago s'ajustèrent mutuellement leurs tenues avant de retrouver leurs amis dans le Hall.

Drago fit alors une remarque un peu moqueuse :

- On a l'air d'un vieux couple marié, dit-il en redonnant forme à la chemise d'Harry.

Harry voulut rire en réponse, mais son regard se teinta tristement, comme s'il n'avait pas l'espoir que cela puisse arriver un jour. Drago regretta ses paroles, n'ayant pas vraiment réfléchis avant de les prononcer.

- Tant pis pour les vêtements, marmonna-t-il.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de finir son air d'incompréhension, Drago lui avait ouvert veste, chemise, et pantalon, et l'avait poussé contre l'armoire.  
Ses mains allèrent immédiatement chercher la peau, le corps nu et déjà brulant.

Harry défit à son tour, frénétiquement, les vêtements de Drago, et glissa ses doigts dans son dos. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, firent contact, tandis que leurs langues dansaient déjà.

Harry attrapa Drago et le souleva. Drago enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry. Quelques mouvements de leurs mains et adresses de leurs doigts, et Drago sentit leurs corps fusionner.

Leurs esprits se rejoignirent et s'unirent, comme à chaque fois, dans une explosion de sensations.

.

.

Dans le Hall régnait une grande agitation et excitation. Les couples se retrouvaient, les garçons admiraient les belles robes des filles, les filles regrettaient que les garçons ne soient pas aussi bien habillés plus souvent, et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de se trouver un partenaire pour la soirée cherchaient une dernière fois.

Enfin, le professeur McGonagall apparut et le silence se fit.

- Bienvenue au Bal de Fin d'Année ! annonça-t-elle en souriant. Amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de danser !

Des acclamations lui répondirent, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'y engouffrèrent avec joie, et purent ainsi admirer les magnifiques décorations printanières, florales, bucoliques, qui ornaient la pièce immense.

La musique de la première danse, une valse, comme à chaque bal, ne tarda pas à démarrer. Quelques couples moins timides se lancèrent sur la piste, et ils furent vite rejoints par bon nombre d'autres.

Après l'aventure, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette année, et avec ce qui pouvait encore les attendre, tous estimaient qu'il aurait été bien bête d'hésiter pour danser !

Des buffets avaient été servis à divers endroits de la salle, à côté de sièges et fauteuils eux aussi tout décorés de fleurs. Harry et Drago dansèrent un peu et puis allèrent se poser près de quelques-uns de leurs amis.

- Regardez-ca, Rogue et McGonagall n'arrêtent pas de danser ensembles, comme au bal de décembre ! fit remarquer Blaise aux deux jeunes gens avec un sourire moqueur. Darren, je crois que tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée d'avoir la vieille chouette dans ta famille…

Harry fit une grimace éloquente, et ses amis rirent à l'idée. Ils observèrent les autres couples, et soudain Drago s'étouffa avec son verre de punch.

- Vous voyez ceux que je vois ? demanda-t-il en désignant deux personnes sur la piste.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Ils se sont revus longtemps hier et aujourd'hui, depuis qu'ils ont fait connaissance en étant dans mon équipe…

- Qui aurait cru que Gregory Goyle se trouverait une petite amie… commenta Drago toujours surpris.

En effet, Gregory dansait avec un sourire béat aux bras de Valentine, en quatrième année à Poufsouffle, Amari, et qui en était venue à apprécier le jeune homme, derrière ses manières un peu timides et bourrues.

- Et si vous regardez par là-bas, vous pourrez voir que Crabbe aussi s'est trouvé une fille ! indiqua Blaise.

Et tournant la tête, ils purent voir Vincent danser avec…

- Luna ?! S'étonne Harry, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

Mais en effet la jeune fille tournoyait avec le Serpentard, qui semblait mal à l'aise de danser, et qui se rattrapait à elle, toujours souriante.

Sur la piste, Ginny et Neville attiraient aussi l'attention. Pas par leur couple, qui durait depuis le début de l'année, mais par leur façon de danser. N'ayant peur de rien, ils dansaient avec emphase et en riant beaucoup.

Ron non loin d'eux hésitait sincèrement entre le rire et l'agacement. Même s'il acceptait que sa sœur ait une relation amoureuse, il avait toujours du mal à ne pas réagir. Heureusement, Hermione l'entraînait avec elle ou lui proposait d'aller au buffet, et cela le détournait de son côté surprotecteur.

Fred dansait beaucoup aussi avec Angelina, et Georges avec Katie. Ils n'étaient pas de véritables couples, cependant, on les voyait souvent ensembles, et ils étaient allés aux bals depuis l'an passé à chaque fois, alors les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Su et Tracey, qui étaient parties chercher des boissons et papoter entre elles, revinrent chercher leurs cavaliers, et Blaise et Théodore laissèrent Harry et Drago.

Depuis que Su sortait avec Blaise, elle était devenue assez amie aussi avec Daphné et Tracey, bien que sa meilleure amie reste Lisa, qui dansait avec Octavian, le Serdaigle de septième année qui avait été assez loin dans le tournoi de duels.

Lancelot était arrivé au début de la soirée, et Daphné était toute rose de plaisir d'être avec lui. Malgré sa personnalité parfois plutôt fière et sa force de caractère, ses sentiments pour Lancelot avaient grandi à toute vitesse.

Le jeune homme avait été complètement conquis par elle bien aussi rapidement, et tout le monde en était enchanté. Bien sûr, Severus avait été de mauvaise humeur à la seconde même où il l'avait vu arriver.

La soirée se passa sans incidents. Rien de plus extraordinaire que les histoires habituelles d'adolescents, de couples, de romances, et d'amitiés.

.

.

Le lendemain commença avec un peu plus d'effervescence que les jours précédents, puisque chacun faisait ses préparatifs, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Le déni de la réalité en dehors du château était effrayant, personne ne parlait du retour chez soi, de ses projets d'été, ou de l'avenir de quelque manière que ce soit, et ce, malgré les valises en train de se faire, les affaires à retrouver, et la réalisation qu'il allait falloir se quitter trop bientôt.

Tout le monde semblait vouloir rester ici indéfiniment.

.

.

Le professeur McGonagall convoqua discrètement dans la matinée les chefs d'équipe de l'aventure, c'est-à-dire Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred, et Blaise, mais aussi quelques autres qui étaient importants et responsables au sein de l'Armée du Phénix : Georges, Luna, Théodore, Daphné, et Julia et Charles, le couple de Poufsouffle de septième année, qui étaient depuis quelques temps aussi des référents.

Ils comprirent en se voyant tous dans son bureau que cela allait être important et que cela ne ferait plus partie du jeu. Une fois tous réunis, McGonagall les fit asseoir, et Cassiopeia arriva alors avec une malle allongée.

- Jeunes gens, vous l'aurez compris sans doute, les cadeaux que nous avons offerts mardi soir serviront sûrement bon nombre d'entre vous dans les semaines à venir, commença McGonagall.

Elle avait un air très sérieux et ils écoutèrent attentivement.

- Voldemort continue son offensive, et nous ne savons toujours pas où est Ombrage ni ce qu'elle prépare. Certains, parmi les jeunes sorciers qui suivent les Mangemorts, possèdent maintenant aussi quelques-uns de ces objets que nous vous avons remis, mais je vous fais confiance pour le prendre en compte et ne pas vous laisser surprendre.

Ils échangèrent des regards à la fois soucieux et déterminés.

- Dans cette malle, reprit la directrice en désignant la boite que Cassie avait apportée, se trouvent les objets spéciaux de l'aventure, ceux que vous avez trouvés, et les autres que nous avions cachés dans le parc. Nous vous les donnons, en espérant qu'ils pourront vous être utiles…

Pendant que Cassiopeia et McGonagall ouvraient la malle et sortaient lesdits objets, les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent cette fois avec surprise et excitation.

Il y avait donc le Cristal de Glace, permettant de contrôler la neige, le froid, la glace, et la pierre. Il était sous sa forme de pierre de glace, et était désormais le pendentif d'un collier, plus grand que les répliques miniatures qui avaient été offertes en récompense à l'équipe de Neville.

Comme Neville avait donc déjà cette réplique, et plus puissante que celles de ses coéquipiers, il fut décidé que Daphné prendrait le Cristal. La jeune fille rosit lorsque Neville proposa de lui donner, et qu'Harry acquiesça immédiatement. Elle mit le collier autour de son cou, et promit d'y faire très attention.

Il y avait aussi la Flamme Sacrée, également sous forme d'une pierre noire, dite pierre de feu, permettant de contrôler chaleur, lumière, et flammes. Mais elle était cette fois placée sur une bague, comme un ornement.

De même, comme Ginny en avait déjà la réplique, également plus puissante que celles données au reste de son équipe, la jeune fille proposa que quelqu'un d'autre récupère la bague de la Flamme Sacrée. Elle se tourna alors naturellement vers son frère, Georges, qui n'avait pas été l'un des chefs d'équipe. Il accepta en la remerciant chaleureusement.

Ron retrouva le Bâton des Enchanteurs, ce bâton qui permettait un certain contrôle de la nature et des animaux. Ou en tout cas, de leur parler, de les appeler, et de les invoquer. Il s'agissait toujours d'un bâton à taille humaine, alors fut donné avec un bracelet orné des symboles celtiques qu'on retrouvait sur l'objet. Ce bracelet permettait d'invoquer le bâton et de le faire apparaître dans sa main.

Comme il avait déjà une graine et la flûte de pan, Ron proposa que son frère, Fred, prenne le Bâton des Enchanteurs. Il était chef d'équipe mais avec Blaise, et le Serpentard pourrait ainsi récupérer un autre objet spécial sans qu'ils aient à partager. Fred fut ravi et heureux du présent.

Les autres objets commencèrent d'être répartis entre les autres chefs d'équipe, mais Harry et Drago intervinrent, et précisèrent qu'ils n'en prendraient aucun. Ils avaient déjà bien assez, et préféraient laisser leurs amis posséder ces objets magiques.

Hermione prit le Bouclier d'Héphaïstos. Il avait été mis sous la forme d'un bracelet à enrouler autour de son poignet ou autour de sa baguette, et permettait, lorsqu'un sort de défense ou de protection était lancé, qu'il soit parfait, puissant, et invulnérable.

Blaise prit la Corne d'Abondance. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de coupe en forme de corne arrondie, miniaturisée sur un bracelet. Lorsqu'on voulait l'utiliser, il suffisait de poser le bracelet bien à plat sur une surface plane, et la Corne reprenait sa taille initiale, et se remplissait de fruits et d'eau, à l'infini.

Luna quant à elle prit le Trident de Poséidon. Comme le Bâton des Enchanteurs, il était à taille humaine, et devait être invoqué pour apparaître. Cette fois, la miniature était un pendentif sur un collier, et il suffisait de le toucher pour faire venir le Trident. L'objet permettait un contrôle des eaux et créatures aquatiques.

Il ne restait qu'un objet spécial : la Poudre de Silence. Il s'agissait d'une poudre permettant de se rendre complètement invisible, silencieux, et indétectable. Elle était en réalité répartie en plusieurs petites fioles, qui avaient été insérées à différents bijoux.

Théodore ajouta alors que, comme il possédait déjà une pendentif, réplique du Cristal de Glace, il ne prendrait pas d'objet en plus, pour faciliter la fin de la répartition. De plus, il était présent mais n'avait pas fait partie des chefs d'équipe. McGonagall lui donna alors un sachet avec quelques graines de nature supplémentaires, et il lui exprima sa gratitude.

Et Julia et Charles décidèrent donc de prendre ces fioles et de se les partager. Julia prit les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet, et Charles prit la bague et le collier. Chaque bijou avait une structure, une monture dans laquelle était insérée une fiole, qu'on pouvait donc sortir pour utiliser la Poudre qui était à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et furent d'accord sur la répartition des différents objets, McGonagall reprit la parole.

- Bien, faites très attention à ces objets, tous. Ils sont précieux, et vous ne devez laisser personne vous les prendre.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Pour que les objets ou supports restent cachés si vous le désirez, ou si vous avez besoin de les masquer à la vue d'autres, appliquez le sortilège de camouflage, et ils ne seront visibles qu'aux personnes connaissant leur existence, et vous ayant vu les mettre sur vous.

Harry fit immédiatement le lien avec les anneaux du Princeps et du Socius, et l'anneau qui changeait son apparence. Il n'y avait que Drago qui pouvait voir les voir, et si les Amari connaissaient l'existence des premiers, ils ne les voyaient jamais non plus, pas plus que le second.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Drago et lui gardaient ce secret.

Pour son propre anneau, il aimait l'idée qu'il puisse changer son apparence sans que personne ne sache comment. Ou qu'il puisse un jour peut-être utiliser cela à son avantage, après la guerre. Quant aux anneaux du Princeps et du Socius, c'était tout simplement parce qu'après les avoir mis, ils ne les avaient jamais ôtés et remis devant d'autres.

Cassiopeia et McGonagall apportèrent alors autre chose : un coffret un peu large et profond.

- Nous avons un autre présent pour vous, annonça la directrice. Nous savons que vous ne vous arrêterez pas de vous battre, et que cette guerre n'est pas terminée. Mais nous avons aussi conscience que vous pourrez utiliser toute l'aide que nous pourrons vous apporter, et que ce ne sera jamais assez.

Ils regardèrent leur professeur avec émotion, et elle les regarda en retour avec une grande tristesse dans les yeux.

- Nous ne pouvons que faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous donner le plus de chance de vous en sortir, tous, et indemnes, murmura-t-elle.

Harry sourit doucement, et avec gratitude. Cassiopeia ouvrit le coffret et en sortit ce qu'il contenait. En jetant un regard dessus, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait plus de choses à l'intérieur que ce que l'extérieur laissait voir.

Cassie commença par une boîte transparente cylindrique, dans laquelle se trouvaient un certain nombre de bâtonnets.

- Vous avez ici des bâtons d'alarme : plantez-les, et ils retarderont vos adversaires en les ralentissant, et lanceront un signal d'alarme alentours pour prévenir que la zone comporte un danger.

Elle sortit ensuite une boîte qu'elle ouvrit pour dévoiler une série de pierres de taille moyenne, qui ressemblaient un peu à des boules de cristal, mais en plus sombre, plus lourd, et plus petit.

- Voici des pierres de visions. Elles vous permettent d'observer ce qui peut y avoir ou se passer dans un certain rayon, limité, mais tout de même non négligeable.

Puis Cassiopeia sortit un certain nombre de petits boitiers attachés ensembles par un élastique. Elle en défit un, et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux miroirs reliés.

- Ces miroirs sont faits pour fonctionner ensembles et communiquer. En détachant les deux qui sont fixés ensembles, vous pouvez communiquer de l'un à l'autre.

Elle montra en même temps comment détacher et remettre les deux parties. Puis elle sortit un bocal dans lequel il y avait une série de petits objets ronds et légèrement bombés.

- Ce sont des balises, qui créent des boucliers lorsque vous les jetez à terre.

Elle fit la démonstration, et une défense apparut tout autour d'elle.

- Ces boucliers ne sont pas infinis ou indestructibles, mais ils peuvent vous permettre de tenir plus longtemps et de vous reposer derrière, ou de préparer une contre attaque, précisa-t-elle.

Elle les rangea, et sortit ensuite un ensemble de capes pliées.

- Voici des capes enchantées pour vous fondre dans le paysage. Elles prennent couleurs et textures environnantes pour donner l'illusion que vous n'êtes qu'un élément de ce qui vous entoure. Rocher, mur, tronc d'arbre, par exemple.

Cassiopeia montra alors une série de petites boîtes dont les contours semblaient pouvoir être tournés, modifiés, à volonté.

- Ce sont des boîtes multifonction, expliqua-t-elle. Chaque combinaison des motifs extérieurs correspond à un outil. Vous pouvez les utilisez si vous ne pouvez faire de magie, si vous devez faire un campement par exemple, ou si vous devez vous libérer de quelque part ou de quelque chose.

Elle restait extrêmement neutre, mais Harry sentit la difficulté qu'elle avait à évoquer ce type de situation dangereuse. Mais McGonagall et elle avaient raison.

Il était plus sûr de leur donner de quoi les aider dans ce genre de problèmes plutôt que de se voiler la face et de regretter ensuite de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose.

- Enfin, termina Cassiopeia, voici des dagues enchantées pour n'obéir qu'à leur propriétaire. La première personne posant la main sur le manche sera désignée comme tel, et si une autre personne essaie de prendre la dague, la lame n'ira jamais là où le bras l'emmènera, et ne coupera ni ne tranchera rien.

Elle avait sortit une sorte de harnais dans lequel un certain nombre de ces dagues étaient rangées.

- Pour changer de propriétaire, il faut que la dague soit donnée complètement volontairement, et que la main du possesseur et celle du nouveau possesseur se mettent en même temps sur la garde, précisa Cassiopeia.

Elle rangea enfin le tout, et McGonagall parla à nouveau.

- Vous avez vu qu'il y avait un certain nombre de tous ces différents objets. Utilisez-les comme il vous sera le plus utile, et mettez les quelque part où vous y aurez accès, et où ils ne pourront être pris par des ennemis, dit-elle.

Elle regarda Harry comme pour lui signifier que la Maison serait sûrement un bon endroit, et il hocha la tête.

- Bien, merci à tous pour votre présence, termina McGonagall en souriant de nouveau. Allez donc profiter de votre dernière journée !

Ils remercièrent tous les deux professeurs, et s'en allèrent, leurs nouveaux objets avec eux.

.

.

Ils étaient en train de redescendre quand soudain, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry ressentit une douleur violente lui transpercer le bras et le front.

Chacun des Amari présent laissa échapper un cri ou une grimace tandis qu'il se pliait sur son bras, appuyé contre le mur, la douleur le faisant tituber.

Drago reprit le premier davantage ses esprits, animé par la volonté de soulager Harry d'une partie de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Les autres essayèrent de faire comme lui mais, peu entraînés à ce genre d'exercice mental et encore perturbés par la douleur subite à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués, ils ne purent beaucoup aider Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour se reprendre.

Les dents serrées, tout son corps crispé et douloureux, il s'efforçait de contrer les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir.

.

.

_Il était debout dans la grande salle du manoir Malefoy où il avait installé son trône. Le visage déformé par la colère, il braquait ses yeux rouge sang sur des Mangemorts prostrés à ses pieds._

_- Espèces d'imbéciles incapables ! Ce ne sont que des gamins idiots, et ils réussissent quand même à vous berner ?! Que faites-vous de votre temps et de vos pauvres capacités ?! _

_- Maître… essaya l'un d'entre eux._

_- Silence ! cria-t-il. Endoloris !_

_Le Mangemorts qui avait essayé de parler se tordit par terre de douleur. _

_- Retrouvez-Malefoy… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _

_Et il se détourna. Quittant la salle il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où l'attendait Severus. _

_- Maître, salua respectueusement le sorcier. _

_- Severus, je veux que tu fasses venir Darren Prince, Drago Malefoy, Joris Haken, Adrian Pucey, Antonia et Mike Ophis, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson. Et Daphné Greengrass, qui se fait discrète mais que je n'ai pas oubliée. Egalement Blaise Zabini. J'ai eu quelques rapports sur lui, et je vais devoir lui rappeler dans quel camp il est…. Fais les venir tout de suite._

_- Bien, maitre. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

.

.

Il eut besoin d'un petit moment pour respirer à nouveau correctement, et pour que son esprit soit clair à nouveau.

Ses amis à côté discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient de voir avec lui, et certains retenaient avec peine l'expression du mal être qui les avait pris. Pour la première fois, ils avaient vu et ressenti avec Harry la vision qu'il avait reçue.

Hermione se sentit horrifiée en réalisant qu'il vivait cela à chaque fois, et Ron frissonna. Drago sentait son corps trembler mais il passait outre : aider Harry passait avant son malaise.

- Remontons voir McGonagall et Cassiopeia, indiqua Harry, toujours crispé. Je pense que mon père va venir directement les prévenir.

- Il est sûrement déjà là, comment Hermione tandis qu'ils reprenaient les marches de l'escalier de pierres. Il a dû revenir par cheminée.

En effet, Severus était en train de rapporter son entretien avec le mage noir quand les jeunes sorciers entrèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Cassie.

- Je viens de voir Voldemort, répondit Harry en regardant son père. On a entendu ce qu'il t'avait demandé.

- Severus, savez-vous ce qu'il a l'intention de faire à propos des personnes qu'il a nommées ? demanda la directrice.

- Je crois, oui, répondit le professeur. Il trouve que ses Mangemorts sont devenus incapables et inutiles pour la plupart, et il veut… renouveler.

- Il veut faire de nous des Mangemorts ?! réagit Blaise. Et j'ai entendu la façon dont il parlait de moi, ça ne me donne pas trop envie de me retrouver face à lui !

- Vous…, commença Sévères en réalisant que les amis d'Harry avaient partagé la vision avec lui, avant de changer d'avis. On verra ça après. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille faire de vous des Mangemorts exactement comme vos parents. Je crois qu'il veut créer une nouvelle… armée de fidèles, et cela commencerait par vous.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir las que tout le monde comprit parfaitement.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement, pour Harry, Drago, Théodore, Blaise, Daphné, et les autres ? Demanda Hermione.

Severus hésita avant de répondre :

- Cela signifie qu'il ne vous infligera pas la Marque des Ténèbres…

- Mais… ? insista Drago, prévoyant qu'il y allait avoir une suite désagréable.

- Il vous fera sûrement porter autre chose…

Cette fois, Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le professeur McGonagall le regarda avec compassion, et releva la tête pour regarder Severus. Les yeux qu'il posait sur son fils lui montèrent les larmes aux yeux.

.

.

L'Armée du Phénix se rassembla à contrecœur dans l'heure suivante. Il fallait discuter de ces dernières informations, et décider si Harry, Drago, Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné répondraient à l'appel de Voldemort, ou non. Severus, Cassiopeia, et McGonagall étaient présents également.

- Bien, attaqua Harry sans préambule. Vous savez tous de quoi il retourne. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà quelque chose à dire ?

Un silence lourd lui répondit.

- Hermione a proposé une liste de pours et contres, continua Harry le visage fermé.

La jeune fille fit apparaître un tableau derrière lui. Sa main tremblait.

- Pour, commença Harry. Notre couverture continuerait d'être excellente, nous serions encore plus infiltrés, ce qui nous permettrait d'être plus au courant encore des plans de Voldemort, et de les déjouer plus facilement. Nous serions une première étape dans un plan possible de démantèlement de l'intérieur.

Les mots clefs de ce qu'il énonçait s'inscrivaient derrière lui.

- Contre, continua Harry. Nous risquerons plus encore d'être découverts, ou de nous trahir, puisque nous serons plus au contact de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs. Il nous marquera sans doute, ce qui, en soit, est déjà quelque chose que nous sommes en droit de refuser. De plus, cela lui donnera sûrement un certain contrôle, et un accès à nos esprits.

La colère sourde qui émanait de sa voix, difficilement contrôlée, était effrayante. Drago frissonna sous la pression de l'atmosphère.

- Enfin, cette marque se fera dans la douleur, et sans compter qu'elle sera difficile à éprouver, elle sera très difficile à supporter pour nous en tant qu'Amari et pour moi plus particulièrement.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que tous comprennent. Il s'incluait mais tous savaient qu'il avait déjà une marque, et qu'il ne serait sûrement que spectateur. Ce qui allait être déjà assez difficile…

- Les personnes concernées auront le dernier mot, mais vous pouvez tous vous exprimer à ce sujet, reprit Harry.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

- Nous sommes nombreux, et cela n'est pas facile. Je propose que chacun en parle avec qui il souhaite, là, maintenant, pendant quelques minutes, entre nous. Si vous avez des suggestions, idées, ou remarques constructives, venez les exprimer ici, proposa-t-il.

Et il descendit de l'estrade, installée pour que tous le voient bien. Il rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart avec les professeurs présents tandis que leurs amis essayaient de parler de la situation.

- Avez-vous une solution en tête, Mr Potter ? demanda McGonagall.

- Non, avoua Harry. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous sortir de là. Bien sûr, je ne forcerai personne, mais nous devons tous bien comprendre que ceux qui ne viendront pas voir Voldemort après cette réunion seront sérieusement en danger. Voldemort ne pardonne pas.

- Harry, intervint Severus, tu as déjà reçu une marque de Voldemort, je pense que…

Il s'arrêta en voyant les airs horrifiés de Cassiopeia et du professeur McGonagall. Harry comprit qu'ils ne leur avaient jamais dit, et remonta sa manche pour dévoiler ce que le mage noir lui avait infligé quelques mois plus tôt.

Les Amari étaient tous au courant depuis le Lien, cela faisait partie des choses qu'il n'avait pas cachées. Il aurait de toute manière eu du mal à le faire, puisque cette marque sur son bras le faisait autant souffrir que sa cicatrice chaque fois qu'une connexion mentale se faisait avec Voldemort.

Voyant les expressions des visages des deux professeurs, il haussa les épaules pour les rassurer, et cacha rapidement la marque à nouveau.

- Si c'était ce que tu pensais, reprit Harry pour compléter la pensée de Severus, il est probable que les autres que Voldemort a en tête reçoivent la même. Elle est toujours liée à lui mais elle est différente de votre Marque des Ténèbres.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aura un contrôle sur nous, ou accès à nos esprits ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est un risque à prendre en compte…

- Non, le Lien des Amari vous protège, répliqua Cassiopeia, et Severus acquiesça. Même s'il vous marque ainsi, ce ne pourra pas outrepasser la protection du Pouvoir d'Amour. Surtout avec ta propre force mentale en plus de la puissance naturelle du Lien.

Harry sembla un peu rassuré même si l'ombre dans ses yeux était toujours bien présente.

- Il va falloir se décider, Harry, rappela Severus à regret. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend, et il n'est pas patient.

- Je sais…

Drago le serra contre lui avant qu'il ne demande à nouveau l'attention.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à suggérer ?

Hermione s'avança vers lui.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre parmi tous, personne ne pense que vous devriez accepter. Tu as déjà une marque, et plusieurs se disaient que tu pourrais peut-être empêcher que cela soit imposé à Drago. Nous nous sommes dits que, étant donné que Blaise et Daphné ne sont déjà pas bien considérés, ils passeraient officiellement dans notre camp, et Théodore aussi. S'ils ne veulent pas accepter les risques et le sacrifice que cela représenteraient. Et s'ils veulent le faire, nous soutiendrons, mais nous pensons tous qu'il ne faudrait pas.

Les trois concernés vinrent devant tout le monde et Théodore prit la parole.

- Je crois que je parle pour nous trois quand je vous remercie. Mais nous en avons discuté entre nous…

Harry comprit ce qu'ils avaient décidé, et pria alors de toutes ses forces pour avoir tort.

- …et nous voulons accepter de le faire.

Il ferma les yeux. Comme pour effacer ces derniers mots.

Mais la seconde passa, et il dut les rouvrir. A cet instant, Severus sentit monter en lui une pulsion meurtrière contre le sorcier qui provoquait malheur et souffrance à chaque souffle.

Minerva à côté de lui, comme si elle l'avait compris, lui prit discrètement la main.

- Théodore, Blaise, Daphné, il s'agit de votre choix, je ne peux pas vous forcer à refuser. Mais je vous fais le serment ici et maintenant que je ferai tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à souffrir, que je ferai tout pour que tout cela se termine bientôt. Je vous fais le serment que je ferai tout pour que Voldemort paie tout ce qu'il nous aura fait subir.

La promesse d'Harry résonna dans les esprits de chacun.

.

.

Joris et Adrian discutaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards quand Darren entra avec un visage plus sérieux que jamais.

- Tous les deux, venez avec nous, les appela Darren d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction. Pansy, toi aussi.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se levèrent et le suivirent sans répliquer. L'obscurité dans ses yeux ne leur donnait pas envie de diriger sa colère contre eux. Ils croisèrent Théodore, auquel Darren ordonna de les suivre également.

Ils rejoignirent Severus qui les attendait près des grilles de l'enceinte. Drago ne tarda pas à arriver avec Daphné, Antonia, et Mike.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir, leur dit Severus d'une voix grave.

Ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien échangèrent des regards interloqués mais avec de l'excitation dans les yeux. Drago eut envie de vomir.

- Nous transplanons au Manoir Malefoy, indiqua-t-il seulement, sèchement.

Et il disparut. Ils le suivirent immédiatement.

.

.

Les Amari avaient quitté la Salle sur Demande après la réunion, excepté quelques-uns. Su avait enlacé Blaise en lui répétant à quel point elle le trouvait stupide, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde craignait pour lui, étant donné ce que Voldemort avait pu dire à son sujet.

Tracey et Daphné s'étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre un long moment, le cœur soulevé par l'émotion. Daphné non plus n'était pas rassurée sur son sort. Tracey avait été épargnée, ils pensaient, parce que ses parents n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, et que son nom n'apparaissait jamais.

Ils estimaient aussi que Voldemort avait choisi les jeunes sorciers dont il pouvait entendre parler, et qui lui paraissaient prometteurs. Et il considérait sûrement que Daphné et Blaise avait trop de potentiel dans son projet de nouveaux serviteurs pour les laisser partir.

Quant à Théodore, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il pensait, mais il était toujours bien moins inquiété que Blaise : le jeune homme restait à l'écart, discret, tandis que Blaise avait trop montré qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec les amis d'Harry Potter.

Leur présence ou non allait lui indiquer de toute manière s'ils étaient réellement de son côté, ou s'ils étaient passés dans l'autre camp. C'était sûrement ce qu'il pensait.

Drago avait eu l'impression qu'ils partaient pour ne jamais revenir. Il s'était senti mal. C'est alors qu'Harry lui avait pris la main.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais décidé, avait murmuré le jeune homme.

- Je vais le faire aussi, avait répondit Drago en serrant plus fort la main d'Harry pour cacher les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux intervenir, je peux m'y opposer, je peux…

Drago l'avait embrassé. Doucement.

- Je vais le faire aussi, avait-il répété dans un murmure.

Harry l'avait enlacé désespérément.

.

.

Les dix jeunes sorciers et Severus réapparurent devant l'enceinte du Manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception, Voldemort les y attendait, seul.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant lui.

- Bonjour, commença Voldemort avec cette fausse amabilité que Harry en était venu à haïr. Ce que je vais vous proposer devra rester entre vous, ce cher Severus, et moi pour le moment. Me fais-je bien comprendre ? Pas un mot à papa maman en rentrant chez vous demain matin… Est-ce clair ?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative, et Voldemort leur ordonna de se relever. Il avança parmi eux, et parla.

- Je vais vous proposer… une opportunité. Une opportunité que vous êtes, bien sûr, en droit de refuser.

"_Bien sûr…_" répéta Drago avec un sarcasme protecteur.

Les Amari dans la pièce se raccrochaient à leur Lien et à la chaleur de chacun comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- La plupart de mes Mangemorts sont devenus incapables, paresseux, inutiles. Vieux, emprisonnés, ou morts. Je veux des fidèles qui soient efficaces. Je veux une armée qui ne se fasse pas berner bêtement par ces enfants qui suivent Potter. L'Ordre et les Mangemorts sont dépassés…

Voldemort revint devant eux et les regarda, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Il est temps de nous renouveler… !

Severus, un peu à l'écart, n'aurait jamais voulu avoir autant eu tort. Il avait deviné, et il avait eu raison. Et cela était pire que tout.

- Je vous propose… continua Voldemort en cherchant à les fasciner, je vous propose de devenir mes nouveaux Mangemorts. Mes nouvelles recrues, mes jeunes soldats fidèles ! Vous me suivrez parce que vous le souhaiterez, et non par peur ! Faites-moi voir en vous ce que je voyais en vos parents il y a vingt ans…

Les regards de ceux qui aspiraient à cela se mirent à briller d'excitation et d'anticipation.

- Vous ne serez pas Mangemorts, vous serez… les Marqués. Le début d'une nouvelle génération de sorciers prêts à me suivre et à travailler pour ma grande conquête du monde ! Devenez mes lieutenants, et je saurai vous récompenser. Lorsque le monde sera à moi, vous commanderez à mes côtés !

"_Et… voilà_" commenta Drago. "_J'attendais le moment où il allait faire ça… Non mais on n'est pas dupe, vieux, on sait que tu le veux pour toi tout seul, le monde !_"

Harry essaya de respirer plus calmement et de rire aux répliques de son compagnon, mais son cœur était trop lourd, et son esprit trop chargé de colère.

Drago n'en menait pas large, et retrouver son attitude moqueuse était sa seule façon de ne pas craquer. Oui il avait gagné en courage, en force, en volonté.

Mais devant Voldemort, devant tout ce que Voldemort incarnait, et rappelait, il voulait fuir dans l'étreinte de son amour, et fermer les yeux.

- Ce sera un honneur ! s'avança Antonia. Maître, un si grand honneur que de vous servir et d'être choisi par vous !

Et elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle rappela tellement Bellatrix Lestrange à Harry qu'il crut qu'il allait perdre son calme.

Voldemort en sembla satisfait, et il se tourna vers les autres. Un par un, il les regarda, et un par un, ils acceptèrent. Il garda Harry pour la fin et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, Harry lui rendit d'abord son regard, puis s'inclina lentement devant lui.

- Excellent ! s'exclama alors Voldemort. Mais je dois avant régler quelque chose… Blaise Zabini, avance, veux-tu ? Toi aussi, Daphné Greengrass.

Harry se tendit. Le seul fait de nommer deux des siens avec cette voix faisait réagir toutes les énergies qui l'animaient. Il fallait se contrôler, il le fallait. Drago joignit son esprit au sien.

Voldemort s'adressa d'abord à Blaise.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais lié des amitiés avec certains de nos ennemis, jeune Zabini… murmura Voldemort en tournant autour de lui.

Blaise eut la prudence de ne rien répondre ni même de bouger. Il garda la tête baissée.

- Mais tu es là aujourd'hui, et tu as accepté ma proposition… Dois-je en déduire que ce n'était qu'un leurre, ou que tu as compris dans quel camp tu devais te ranger… ?

Blaise tressaillit légèrement, et hocha précipitamment la tête. Voldemort s'en amusa, mais il le laissa tranquille pour le moment.

Il se tourna vers Daphné.

- Daphné Greengrass… murmura Voldemort.

Daphné trembla à son tour. Il ricana.

- Tu n'as pas trop montré quelle était ton allégeance. Tu as même été amie avec quelques personnes des autres Maisons. Mais ton père me jure que tu es bien dans notre camp, alors je t'offre le bénéfice du doute. Ai-je tord… ?

Le mage noir parlait d'une voix doucereuse, et pleine d'assurance. Daphné n'eut pas besoin de jouer le jeu. Elle était trop terrifiée pour avoir besoin de feindre, et elle secoua la tête avec la même précipitation apeurée que Blaise juste avant elle.

Voldemort se redressa et éclata d'un rire glacé qui les fit tous frissonner. Il leur fit signe de retourner près des autres, et ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

Le mage noir n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que parmi les jeunes sorciers qu'il avait fait venir, tous ne partageaient pas la loyauté de cette Antonia, ou la véritable volonté de le servir, comme le jeune Joris, ou encore la puissance noire de Darren Prince.

Mais il voulait son nouveau cercle de serviteurs, et si les autres étaient là, c'était qu'ils avaient eu assez envie de venir, malgré leur peur, pour ne pas fuir. Voldemort était conscient que Blaise et Daphné, tous les deux, risquaient plus à être venus qu'à être restés au château. Et ils étaient tout de même venus.

Alors il décida de leur accorder une chance.

.

.

Il se détourna et s'adressa à tous.

- Avant de vous offrir une Marque nouvelle, vous devez être testés. Montrez-vous capables de suivre mes ordres et je vous accorderai mes honneurs.

Severus serra les dents. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose de ce genre.

- Mettez-vous en cercle ! ordonna-t-il.

Ils obéirent immédiatement. Il les regarda un par un.

- Vous allez chacun votre tour lancer le sortilège du Doloris sur votre voisin, dans ce sens-là, articula-t-il avec un plaisir malsain anticipé dans le regard tout en indiquant ce qu'il voulait.

Harry crut qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Severus était à deux doigts d'intervenir lui aussi. Drago déglutit mais ne trembla pas. Il avait vécu pire qu'un Doloris lancé par…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il réalisa qui allait devoir le faire. Harry ressentit son état et tourna son regard vers lui… avant de réaliser à son tour.

- Faisons dans l'autre sens, intervint-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sa voix était impérieuse mais Drago seul pouvait entendre les accents désespérés qui la teintaient. Voldemort se tourna vers lui, et tout dans son rictus et dans son regard disait qu'il avait préparé cela.

- Oh, mais non, jeune Prince, on va faire comme je l'ai décidé…

Harry serra les poings.

- Drago, commence sur ton voisin, et on finira par toi, Prince…

S'obligeant à respirer correctement, Drago se tourna de l'autre côté, sur Théodore. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuses, mais son ami le rassura.

Pointant sa baguette sur lui, il essaya de faire monter la puissance magique nécessaire, et les mauvaises pensées dont le sortilège avait besoin pour fonctionner. Mais Théodore le regardait fixement et il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre.

Voldemort s'impatienta, et avança d'un pas vers lui.

- _Endoloris !_ jeta alors Drago en serrant les dents.

Théodore se plia en deux et tomba à terre. Il ne poussait pas de cris, mais son visage exprimait la douleur qui le terrassait. Harry serra les poings plus forts, transpercé lui aussi par la douleur que subissait l'un des siens.

Drago s'arrêta assez vite. Il avait réagi à l'instinct, sentant Voldemort s'approcher, il avait à la fois pris peur et s'était énervé de cette situation. Cela avait suffi, cette fois.

Théodore se releva, et dut lancer le sort sur Antonia. S'il ne lui fut pas difficile de trouver l'énergie nécessaire face à cette fille qu'il méprisait, il lui manquait la haine demandée par le sortilège. Ne voulant pas non plus risquer l'agacement du mage noir, il se força.

Antonia résista bien au Doloris, ce qui sembla ravir Voldemort.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait grogner et montrer des dents. Il était hors de question que cette fille stupide et insupportable prenne l'attention de Voldemort et lui vole sa place de favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour qui se prenait cette…

"_HARRY !_" l'appela Drago, avec force, et peur, en entendant ses pensées.  
Harry cligna des yeux.

Le cri de Daphné acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Il détourna le regard, la douleur déjà bien assez présente dans son esprit. Le Pouvoir d'Amour, le Lien, son Loup, tout lui criait de réagir, mais il résistait, il résistait à tout, et cela le rendait fou.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_" essaya de le distraire Drago sur autre chose.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Le Doloris de Daphné sur Adrian fut quasiment inoffensif, celui d'Adrian sur Pansy, beaucoup plus efficace. A nouveau les cris remplirent la pièce.  
Severus en était malade. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Pansy lança sur Blaise qui n'eut pas trop de mal à résister. Blaise jeta le sort à Mike qui en fut un peu affecté. Mike eut un peu de mal mais lança sur Joris, qui le nargua sans broncher.

Joris se tourna vers Darren. Et hésita.

Voldemort plissa les yeux en voyant l'aura noire de Darren autour de lui, et ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il perçut la peur de Joris, qui, pourtant était le plus sombre de tous les autres, craignait Darren Prince.

Joris lança tout de même son Doloris. Darren le regarda fixement, le regard flamboyant. Joris commença de s'arrêter, et soudain, se ressaisit. Il serra les dents, et lança un Doloris plus fort, plus déterminé, plus violent.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, sous la force et la douleur du sortilège, et il grimaça. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge et il se redressa soudain, menaçant.

Joris cessa immédiatement son sort. Voldemort ricana. Ce Darren Prince était décidément la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis un long moment…

Harry regarda Voldemort, Voldemort le fixa durement en retour.

- Non, refusa Harry, incapable de lancer le sortilège sur Drago.

Drago était son Compagnon, il lui était impossible de lui faire du mal. Il n'était même pas sûr de le pouvoir même s'il avait voulu obéir.

Il ne pouvait pas, il était son Compagnon, son Socius, son amour, il était sien, et il était à lui.

Il ne pouvait pas.

"_Vas-y, Harry, c'est bon, sinon, ça va mal finir, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer_" essayait de le rassurer Drago.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Prince, si tu ne le fais pas, je demande à un autre de le faire ! siffla Voldemort.

Il était concentré sur Harry, il ne vit pas les autres tous reculer avec des expressions de refus catégorique. Qu'ils soient Amari ou non, il était absolument hors de question qu'ils touchent au compagnon de Darren Prince.

- Prince…

Harry avança d'un pas, se plaçant ainsi juste devant Drago.

- Non.

Sa voix claqua. Voldemort s'énerva.

- Haken ! appela-t-il Joris.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers celui-ci, il le vit secouer la tête vigoureusement.

Alors désormais fou de rage, Voldemort fondit sur Harry, et, lui attrapant le poignet, lui tordit le bras jusqu'à le mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Prince… tu vas faire ce que je dis, ou bien je vais le faire moi-même… siffla-t-il avec colère.

Severus ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il se risqua à intervenir.

- Maître, si je puis….

- Quoi ?! aboya Voldemort en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Maître, je crois… commença Severus avant de s'avancer davantage vers le mage noir et de parler à voix basse. Si vous avez raison au sujet d'eux deux, de M. Malefoy qui serait la Force de M. Prince, je crois que M. Prince ne peut réellement pas faire ce que vous lui demandez…

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, et regarda Severus avec déjà moins de colère dans ses yeux rouges.

- Maître… risqua à nouveau Severus. M. Malefoy a déjà goûté au Doloris et à d'autres sortilèges de la sorte lors de son apprentissage avec les Lestrange. Et M. Prince vous a prouvé déjà sa fidélité. Peut-être pourriez-vous…

- Tais-toi, le coupa Voldemort.

Mais Severus vit qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait.

- Très bien Prince, mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser ton insubordination impunie.

Voldemort releva Harry et le plaça au milieu du cercle.

- A vous tous qui craignez donc tant ce cher M. Prince, voyez ce qui lui arrive lorsque lui, me désobéit. _Endoloris !_

Harry ne put résister. La douleur le traversa et l'emplit comme des milliers de lames glacées et brûlantes à la fois. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la pièce, et son corps se tordit sur les pierres froides.

Les autres, autour, ne purent supporter de le voir ainsi très longtemps, aucun. Et ils avaient depuis un long moment détourné les yeux que les cris ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas.

.

.

Voldemort leur accorda gracieusement quelques minutes pendant qu'il préparait ce dont il avait besoin avec Severus. Drago aurait voulu aider Harry plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà mais Voldemort les observait constamment et un seul geste pouvait tout dévoiler.

Pansy, qui jouait si bien les dures d'habitude, se retenait difficilement de fondre en larmes, et Daphné, décidant que ce n'était pas la peine d'être entêté bêtement, essaya de la rassurer, prenant sur elle pour ne pas fuir en courant.

"_Vous pouvez encore partir… _" dit Harry aux Amari présents.

La peine qu'il eut à ne serait-ce que penser ces mots à leur égard, alors que cela était la chose la plus naturelle pour eux désormais, fit disparaître les derniers doutes que les concernés auraient pu avoir.

Théodore et Blaise essayaient de se réconforter en remarquant qu'Antonia et Mike n'en menaient pas large non plus, qu'Adrian était bien moins sûr de lui qu'en arrivant, et que Joris était particulièrement tendu.

Lorsque Voldemort revint vers eux, Harry s'était un peu repris. Le mage noir leur ordonna se mettre en cercle à nouveau.

- Darren, montre à tous le cadeau que je t'ai fait il y a quelques mois… demanda Voldemort avec sa fausse politesse habituelle.

Sans broncher, Harry releva sa manche, dévoilant la marque sur son bras.

Les deux serpents allongés donnèrent l'impression de luire devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enlacés, ils ondulèrent, sombres autour de son poignet.

Joris émit un sifflement appréciateur, la Marque était fascinante. Drago et les Amari avaient un peu plus de mal à l'admirer, ayant tous en mémoire la douleur qu'elle amenait.

- Cette marque fonctionne à peu près comme celle de mes Mangemorts, indiqua Voldemort. Je peux vous appeler par elle, et elle s'assombrit alors pour vous le signaler.

"_Sans oublier la brûlure insoutenable…_ " rappela Drago.

- Je vais vous offrir cette marque aujourd'hui, car je veux que cela soit fait avant que vous quittiez Poudlard pour rentrer dans vos familles. Mais vous aurez encore vos preuves à faire pour faire véritablement partie de mes fidèles. Je vous en dirai davantage plus tard. Attendez-vous simplement à recevoir une mission pendant l'été et tenez-vous toujours prêt à répondre à mon appel.

Ils inclinèrent tous la tête pour acquiescer sans répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr, vous aurez constamment en tête ce qui vous arriverait si vous pensiez à me trahir. Ce que ce cher Darren a expérimenté tout à l'heure n'était qu'un rappel, et j'étais de bonne humeur…

La menace dans sa voix en fit frissonner plus d'un. Il en fut satisfait, et se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci apporta les capes noires qu'ils avaient préparées à côté.

- Prince, je vais marquer ton compagnon aussi, alors empêche-toi de me faire une scène, dit Voldemort calmement mais avec une menace déguisée.

Harry croisa les bras mais garda le silence. A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage. « Marquer ton compagnon » … Il commença à douter de sa capacité à se maîtriser. Son loup menaçait à chaque instant de sortir et de se jeter sur Voldemort.

Mais après tout… pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas lui arracher la gorge, et la tête, et…

"_Harry, ça ne marcherait pas, il est trop fort, et il sait comment survivre à ce qui peut normalement tuer quelqu'un_" intervint Drago dans son esprit, essayant de s'imposer pour le calmer.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son esprit et son cœur rejoignirent ceux de son amour, et s'unirent pour s'apaiser.

.

.

A Poudlard, on faisait les derniers préparatifs du banquet du soir, et les derniers rangements des dortoirs, sans grand enthousiasme.

Les Amari s'inquiétaient tellement pour leurs amis aux mains de Voldemort qu'ils se trouvaient quasiment incapables de faire quoi que ce soit correctement. Les autres élèves n'étaient pas non plus dans l'ambiance habituelle de fin d'année. Personne n'avait envie de quitter l'école.

Voyant que d'avoir du temps à tuer jusqu'au soir laissait les jeunes sorciers désemparés et nerveux, Cassiopeia rassembla les professeurs et ensembles ils allèrent proposer des activités agréables et ludiques dans les salles communes, le parc, et la Grande Salle.

Un grand nombre d'élèves se retrouva à jouer une partie de Quidditch aux règles un peu oubliées pour l'occasion, d'autres faisaient des jeux de cartes et autres, près du lac s'assirent aussi un groupe d'élèves voulant discuter de lectures et de cours.

L'après-midi put ainsi passer plus légèrement. Mais plus le soleil se couchait, et plus les cœurs se faisaient lourds. Et parmi tous, certains attendaient avec anxiété le retour de leurs amis.

.

.

Le premier à recevoir la nouvelle Marque fut Joris.

Voldemort s'avança vers lui, et dans un geste brusque et soudain, attrapa son poignet d'une main implacable. Dans le même mouvement, son autre main se plaque sur sa nuque et le força à genoux.

Voldemort se mit alors à psalmodier, d'une voix sifflante et terrible. Joris serra les dents pour ne pas crier mais des larmes de douleur montèrent à ses yeux. Mais lorsque Voldemort se fut et le lâcha, alors que tous pensaient que c'était terminé, soudain Joris se mit à hurler.

Plié en deux sur son bras brûlant, le corps crispé de douleur, le visage déformé par la souffrance qui ne cessait pas, Joris hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Autour de lui, les jeunes sorciers le regardaient horrifiés.

Joris était censé être l'un des plus résistants d'entre eux, et s'il supportait aussi mal de se faire infliger la Marque, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ? Harry voyait également un autre problème : au-delà du fait que cette douleur serait forcée sur son compagnon, elle le serait également sur plusieurs Amari, ce qui allait bien autant l'affecter.

Voldemort passa à Mike. Les cris du jeune homme retentirent.

"_Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de limiter la douleur, absolument_" lança-t-Harry à tous les Amari, espérant que quelqu'un ait une idée brillante subite.

Voldemort se tourna vers Blaise, le voisin de Mike dans le cercle toujours formé.

"_Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter et prendre ce risque_" répondit Hermione avec reproche après avoir pris connaissance de la situation.

Severus se pencha vers Joris pour vérifier son état, et lui tendit l'une des capes noires pour qu'il s'en recouvre.

"_On va tous se mobiliser et essayer de vous aider_" continua Hermione.

"_On ne peut pas ne pas souffrir assez, Voldemort se douterait de quelque chose_" intervint Drago. "_Mais vous pouvez soulager ce qu'Harry va subir, ça limitera au moins les risques qu'il perde le contrôle et nous sorte tous de là en explosant nos couvertures..._"

Voldemort regarda Blaise avec son rictus malveillant. Blaise déglutit, et tendit le bras.

"_On peut tout arrêter, il est encore temps_" lança Harry d'une voix qui le suppliait.

"_C'est bon, Harry, ça va aller_" le rassura Blaise.

Et Voldemort agrippa son bras. Blaise hurla de douleur. Drago attrapa Harry pour l'empêcher de se jeter en avant.

Les Amari joignirent leurs esprits pour aider Harry à supporter, et leurs cœurs se serraient de ne pouvoir aider Blaise directement.

Mais Drago avait raison, et il ne fallait pas que Voldemort se doute de quoi que ce soit. Mais en sentant déjà combien il était difficile de tenir, déjà eux, et Harry plus encore, ils commencèrent à craindre que la situation dégénère avant que cette épreuve ne soit terminée.

Après Blaise, ce fut Pansy. Elle hurla à son tour mais les Amari purent reprendre leur souffle.

Pansy était toujours à terre quand Voldemort marqua Adrian. Severus à chaque fois passait vers les jeunes sorciers et leur donnait l'une des capes noires.

Lorsque Blaise revêtit la sienne, pendant que c'était le tour d'Adrian, tous les Amari aux esprits liés ressentirent en même temps que lui la douce chaleur réconfortante qui en émanait.

Harry profita que Voldemort était occupé pour regarder son père d'un air interrogateur, mais Severus lui fit signe de rester concentré.  
Le tour de Daphné arriva.

Drago appréciait grandement le fait que tous les autres étaient distraits par ce que Voldemort faisait, ou concentrés sur leur propre douleur, car ainsi ils ne voyaient pas à quel point Harry pouvait être affecté, ou même lui. Car lui aussi ressentait la douleur plus fortement que les autres, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Les cris de Daphné furent difficiles à supporter émotionnellement pour tout le monde. Seule la poigne de fer de Drago sur son bras et la présence combinée des Amari dans son esprit empêchaient Harry de bouger.

Chaque fibre de son corps lui criait de réagir, de stopper cette souffrance, de sauver celle qui faisait partie de ses Amari, de sa Meute, celle qui faisait partie des siens.

Enfin, ses cris cessèrent. Mais la douleur restait.

Et le temps que Voldemort passa à marquer Antonia ne fut pas suffisant.

La douleur reprit lorsque Théodore à son tour s'effondra devant le mage noir qui jubilait.

Harry chancela. Les Amari dans son esprit prirent davantage, et plusieurs, là où ils étaient, glissèrent sur le sol, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux.

Voldemort se tourna vers Drago.

.

.

Cassiopeia vit trois élèves s'asseoir d'un seul coup par terre. Inquiète, elle avança vers eux. Deux autres se laissèrent tomber sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Prise d'un doute, la sorcière releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

Dans le parc, à plusieurs endroits, au milieu des groupes d'amis, des jeunes élèves cherchaient un appui, et leurs visages perdaient le soleil et la chaleur des premiers jours d'été.

Le cœur de Cassie se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna les yeux. Son regard croisa celui, humide de compassion et de larmes de colères, du professeur McGonagall, qui avait compris, elle aussi.

.

.

Voldemort regarda Drago avec dans les yeux une lueur de véritable plaisir déjà anticipé. Harry se sentit à la fois considérablement faible et empli d'une envie de sang qui ne lui était plus étrangère.

"_Ça va aller, Harry_" essaya de le rassurer Hermione, "_on est tous là pour aider._"

Et Harry réalisa que sans eux jamais les choses n'auraient pu se passer… correctement. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu…

Voldemort regarda Harry comme pour le prévenir de ne pas intervenir. Severus, sentant que cela n'allait surement pas être aussi simple, se dépêcha de remettre les capes noires aux autres jeunes sorciers, et s'approcha rapidement d'Harry, prêt à réagir.

Voldemort tendit la main.

"_Rappelle-toi Harry_" dit soudain Drago juste à son compagnon, "_Rappelle-toi, tu m'as déjà marqué, et je suis déjà tien. Quoi qu'il fasse, je suis déjà tien. Quoi qu'il me fasse, ta marque sur moi et en mon être sera toujours la première et la seule qui comptera. Il ne m'aura pas, car je ne suis plus à prendre. Je suis à toi et à personne d'autre._"

Voldemort fondait sur Drago.

"_Je t'aime._"

Et ses cris s'élevèrent à leur tour.

Dans un mouvement instinctif, dans une pulsion guidée par son seul désir de faire cesser la souffrance de son amour, Harry se jeta en avant en grondant. Et fut brusquement stoppé.

Severus l'attrapa au dernier moment, et le retint fermement contre lui. Les cris de douleur de Drago étaient déchirants.

Harry crut que son esprit et son cœur allaient exploser.

- Souviens-toi, lui murmura son père à l'oreille. Souviens-toi de décembre, et des cachots du château. Je te préparais à ce moment.

Harry ferma les yeux et ses mains agrippèrent les bras de son père serrés autour de lui pour le retenir.

Les cris cessèrent enfin. La douleur s'atténua à peine.

Voldemort lâcha Drago, qui glissa sur le sol. Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et le rattrapa, juste avant qu'il ne touche les pierres. Il le serra contre lui, et ferma les yeux de nouveaux.

Leurs cœurs, qui battaient à l'unisson, commencèrent enfin à s'apaiser.

Voldemort les regarda fixement un long moment. Quelque chose était étrange, quelque chose aurait dû se faire ressentir différemment.

Il se retourna, et la vue des autres jeunes sorciers toujours à terre et crispés sur leurs bras encore douloureux le remplit enfin de satisfaction et du plaisir sadique et malsain qu'il attendait.

- Ramène-les à Poudlard, ordonna Voldemort à Severus.

Et il partit sans leur adresser un mot ou un regard de plus.

.

.

Au château, le banquet approchait, mais une grande partie des élèves attendaient avec inquiétude dans la Salle sur Demande. Certains étaient encore faibles, d'autres s'étaient endormis.

Hermione et Ginny avaient organisé avec les autres frères Wesley des ravitaillements en boissons fraiches et en petites installations de fortune confortables pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Fred, Georges, et Ron faisaient depuis un moment des allers retours aux cuisines pour ramener aussi n'importe quel met ou aliment que quiconque demandait pour se sentir mieux.

Enfin ils ressentiment avec soulagement la chaleur apaisante du retour de leur Princeps et de leurs amis plus près d'eux.

Severus venait de ramener les jeunes sorciers dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et une fois au château, Blaise, Theodore, et Daphné s'éclipsèrent pour rejoindre les Amari. Les autres nouveaux Marqués allèrent chacun de leur côté, seuls avec leur douleur et tout ce qu'elle signifiait.

Harry et Drago eurent besoin d'un moment pour disparaître, juste tous les deux, et personne ne les en blâma.

S'asseyant sur le lit, Drago tenait son bras serrés contre lui comme si serrer aussi fort allait faire diminuer la souffrance qui se répandait dans tous son corps. Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et vint doucement poser sa main sur la sienne.

Lentement, il fit baisser son bras. Harry laissa glisser ses doigts tendrement le long de la nouvelle Marque. Drago frissonna. Harry vint y poser ses lèvres. Drago ferma les yeux.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les Amari. Harry trouvait qu'il aurait été bien ingrat de les ignorer totalement après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, pour eux tous.

Les regards qu'ils levèrent vers lui et les sensations qui accompagnèrent son arrivée le remplir d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Il ressentit pour la première fois, pleinement, la force du Lien, et tout son sens.

Ils étaient tous là les uns pour les autres, et tous liés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ron s'avança vers lui et le regarda.

Harry comprit que ses pensées avaient été partagées, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il en fut heureux. Il aurait voulu qu'ils sachent tous ce qu'il ressentait, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

Ils l'avaient entendu. Ils savaient.

"_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…_" répéta son meilleur ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry l'imita et lui sourit en retour.

"_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…_" murmura-t-il.

.

.

L'effervescence habituelle du dernier soir reprit les élèves pendant le banquet. A l'heure convenue, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la Grande Salle, et le professeur McGonagall leur avait simplement souhaité un bon appétit avant de les laisser libres d'apprécier les délicieux mets du repas.

Les années précédentes, le banquet venait après les remises de prix et de coupes, mais cette fois, sentant tout le monde encore tendu et peu dans l'esprit de la fin d'année, la directrice avait décidé de les aider à se détendre en les laissant manger d'abord.

Une fois les derniers desserts terminés, le professeur McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit en quelques secondes.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers membres du personnel, voici une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui se termine. Une année un peu différente, mais qui aura tout de même été une année où vous aurez, comme durant les précédentes, appris et découvert plus que vous ne l'imaginiez en arrivant. Et même si vous oubliez tous vos cours pendant l'été…

Il y eut quelques rires.

- … vous n'oublierez pas les choses importantes. Vous n'oublierez pas vos amitiés, vous n'oublierez pas les liens formés. Vous n'oublierez pas non plus ceux tombés.

Un silence respectueux suivi ses paroles.

- Mais il n'est pas encore le moment de nous dire au revoir, car il nous reste… quelques coupes à attribuer !

Les sourires revinrent sur les visages.

- Je commencerai par les prix du Tournoi de Duel ! Les vainqueurs, venez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît.

Harry pour les duels des plus âgés, et Louise pour les plus jeunes, se levèrent et allèrent vers les professeurs.

- Miss Louise Bent, pour avoir remporté la victoire du tournoi de duels des premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années, reçoit en prix 100 Gallions d'or, et l'entière collection des manuels scolaires pour l'année prochaine.

La jeune fille fut applaudie, en particulier par sa Maison les Gryffondors, et elle salua tout le monde avant de retourner s'assoir.

- Mr Darren Prince, pour avoir remporté la victoire du tournoi de duels des quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes, et septièmes années, reçoit en prix 200 Gallions d'or, et va pouvoir choisir une potion de valeur de son choix parmi les suivantes.

Le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître plusieurs fioles devant elle.

- Mr Prince, vous pouvez choisir entre : une fiole de Felix Felicis, la potion de chance ; une fiole de Solution de Force, qui amplifie la force physique ; une fiole de potion de Mémoire, qui aide à retrouver des souvenirs ; ou une fiole d'Aiguise Méninge, qui aide à se concentrer.

Harry réfléchit attentivement. Toutes pouvaient se montrer très utiles, mais laquelle le serait le plus ?

- La fiole de Felix Felicis, annonça-t-il enfin.

McGonagall lui tendit la potion dorée et il la remercia. La fiole et la bourse de Gallions à la main, il salua sous les applaudissements et retourna s'assoir.

"_Hey, Fred, Georges !_" appela-t-il pendant que McGonagall reprenait.

- J'appelle maintenant l'équipe gagnante de l'Aventure : les Lames Enflammées, et leur capitaine, M. Neville Londubat !

"_Non, Harry, hors de question que tu nous donnes cet argent-là aussi_" répliqua Fred avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de proposer.

Neville et son équipe rejoignit la directrice.

"_Les arguments de l'an passé tiennent toujours autant, et même plus. On va tous avoir besoin de rire, et je n'ai pas besoin de ces Gallions_" rétorqua Harry.

- Recevez chacun la somme de 50 Gallions…

"_On dirait que les professeurs croient qu'on va tous se retrouver à la rue et avoir besoin d'argent pour survivre…_" marmonna Drago.

"_Et qu'ils ne vont pas avoir besoin de garder leur argent longtemps…_" compléta Ernie.

- … et ces médailles. Elles sont enchantées pour vous fournir un petit campement, si vous les lancez par terre.

"_Ça, ça pourra être très utile !_" commenta Hermione.

"_Oui, et bien ce sont les nôtres, alors pas touche !_" répliqua Neville en blaguant.

Les Amari qui suivaient la conversation rirent. Les membres de l'équipe retournèrent s'asseoir à leurs places.

Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

- Nous pouvons en profiter pour féliciter l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année !

Les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent d'un seul coup en applaudissant et acclamant. La directrice leur laissa quelques instants d'euphorie et eu ensuite besoin de quelques minutes pour ramener le calme.

- Et enfin, annonçons les vainqueurs de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons de cette année !

Tout le monde se tut et la regarda fixement.

- Et la Coupe revient, grâce aux nombreux points gagnés lors des cours, et activités, à… Gryffondor !

La table des Gryffondors explosa à nouveau de cris de joie et d'acclamations. Les autres Maisons applaudirent, bon joueurs, et avec des sourires amusés devant les Gryffondors qui sautaient littéralement et se prenaient dans les bras.

La soirée se termina dans un esprit de fête dans tout le château. Aucun professeur n'envoya les élèves se coucher et ne les obligea à faire silence.

Et lorsque le matin arriva, il n'y avait plus de regrets. Ils avaient tous profité autant qu'ils l'avaient pu.

.

.

Mais le soleil se levait, et l'heure du départ approchait. Et tandis que les valises étaient descendues, les amis se disaient au revoir.

Les Amari ne s'étaient pas retrouvés spécialement ensembles dans la nuit, mais leurs esprits s'étaient peu quittés.

"_Profitez d'un peu de vacances dans vos familles, auprès de vos proches_" leur souhaita Harry. "_Et rendez-vous à Godric's Hollow début août !_"

C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenus, à partir du premier août, Harry au moins y serait, et tous les autres arriveraient ensuite selon leur convenance.

"_Tout ira bien_" leur dit-il tandis que les uns et les autres montaient dans les carrioles qui les emmenaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. "_Nous sommes toujours ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes tous là pour chacun d'entre vous, au moindre problème, ou même sans raison._"

"_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, n'est-ce pas ?_" lança Ron, sans que ce soit vraiment une question.

Les élèves montèrent dans le train. La locomotive souffla sa vapeur, et les roues se mirent à tourner.

"_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._"

.

* * *

.

**Explication du titre [****_Est-Ce La Fin Du Début…_****] :**

J'aime beaucoup la formulation : elle exprime les deux, fin et début, et c'est exactement là où nous en sommes. Nous sommes à la fin du premier tome, donc du début. C'est aussi la fin de tout un début de cette histoire : ce qui viendra ensuite sera différent, et sera la suite, jusqu'à finir.

La suite de cette phrase, qui est une référence à Emilie Jolie (conte audio et comédie musicale), est : …Ou Le Début De La Fin : ce sera le titre parfait du début de la seconde partie, du début de ce qui n'ira désormais plus que vers la fin de l'histoire.

.

**Remarques sur le chapitre :**

Les parties avec le Bal et le Banquet furent assez plaisantes à écrire, et entourent volontairement l'épisode plus difficile du milieu du chapitre. Je ne pouvais terminer le tome sans une action majeure de Voldemort.

Ce passage me rend beaucoup trop émotionnelle ! Il est terrible et affreux, et juste douloureux pour tout le monde, mais justement, je trouve que c'est ce qui donne aussi de la force à la fin de cette histoire et au chapitre.

Je ne vais pas commenter davantage, je vous laisse réagir sur ce chapitre, et sur l'ensemble de l'histoire, de ce tome 1.

.

Vous pouvez trouver des tableaux récapitulatifs en cliquant sur les liens sur mon profil !

.

**Questions de fin de chapitre, et de fin de tome : **

Comment se passeront les vacances ?

Les objets spéciaux et bonus donnés par les professeurs seront-ils utiles et comment ?

Quel avenir et quelles missions pour les nouveaux Marqués ?

Quand Voldemort attaquera-t-il Godric's Hollow ?

Bellatrix se réveillera-t-elle et révèlera-t-elle la vérité sur Darren Prince ?

Qui est l'héritier de Serpentard et quel camp rejoindra-t-il ?

Que signifient les cartes laissées dans l'un des livres de Dumbledore ?

Quel sens donner aux différents objets qu'il a légués ?

Harry réussira-t-il à sortir indemne de son destin et à résister aux ombres jusqu'à la fin ?

.

**Re****marques références : **

*_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu _(Tome 4) : Harry donne les 1000 Gallions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Fred et Georges pour leurs farces et attrapes  
Différentes lectures et connaissances ont inspiré les objets spéciaux et objets bonus

*Univers de Tolkien : Silmarils pour les pierres de vision, Capes elfiques pour les capes

*_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ (Tome 5) : deux miroirs reliés pour communiquer

*Films d'espionnage : dagues qui ne fonctionnent que lorsqu'utilisées par leurs possesseur (armes à feu), objets qui développent quelque chose quand jetés à terre

*Saga _Ewilan_, Pierre Bottero : bâtons d'alarme et qui ralentissent

*Mythologie : Bouclier d'Héphaïstos, Trident de Poséidon, Corne d'Abondance

.

**Annonce du chapitre suivant : **

Intitulé [_…Ou Le Début De La Fin ?_], les jeunes sorciers profiteront de vacances auprès de leurs proches, avant de se retrouver à Godric's Hollow, pour reprendre le combat et les recherches, pendant que Cassiopeia partira à la recherche de l'héritier de Serpentard…

.

**Bande annonce du second tome : **

Plus convaincu que jamais de sa puissance, Voldemort continuera ses plans d'attaque et de contrôle de l'Angleterre, en mettant de nouveau l'accent sur ses lieux et symboles clefs : Godric's Hollow, et Poudlard.

Harry et les Amari devront résoudre les énigmes laissées par Dumbledore et comprendre comment utiliser tout ce qu'ils ont à leur disposition pour élaborer une défense solide et efficace contre Voldemort et son armée.

Aucun camp ne devra oublier le Rituel, et une course s'engagera pour l'héritier de Serpentard encore inconnu, et pour les autres éléments nécessaires au bon accomplissement du Rituel des Fondateurs. Et des deux côtés on se battra pour influencer le Rituel dans son sens…

Et pour ajouter aux ennuis, Dolores Ombrage fera son grand retour…  
Une nouvelle année qui, à nouveau pour nos jeunes élèves et le monde sorcier, ne s'annonce pas de tout repos !

.

.

* * *

.

**Mot final de l'auteur**

Le deuxième tome est en cours d'écriture, et sera publié le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire le premier, et c'est un plaisir de continuer.

J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié lire cette histoire que j'ai apprécié l'écrire, et j'espère continuer de vous plaire avec la suite !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour les commentaires, compliments, critiques, et pour toutes les lectures. Et à bientôt !

.

.

* * *

.

* **Résumé des informations sur l'intrigue** *

.

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

Voldemort cherche à devenir immortel et surpuissant grâce à un Rituel magique. Ce Rituel peut aller dans son sens, mais aussi être utilisé pour le vaincre à jamais.

Il s'agit d'un Rituel créé par les Fondateurs de Poudlard dans le but premier de vaincre les menaces de magie noire. Il peut être renversé pour renforcer lesdites menaces.

Le Rituel a besoin de phrases, d'objets, et des quatre héritiers des Fondateurs. Il génère une immense force magique et la dirige sur le destinataire, pour l'emplir ou le vaincre selon le sens du Rituel. Les Héritiers sont désignés parmi les descendants des Fondateurs.

Ils sont caractérisés par des qualités ou traits qui aident à les retrouver : Gryffondor : courage, amitié, loyauté – Poufsouffle : innocence, pureté – Serdaigle : sagesse différente, forme de folie – Serpentard : savoirs, connaissance, expérience.

Les Héritiers peuvent être influencés dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et participent à déterminer quel version du Rituel va être faite. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils peuvent passer de l'autre côté, le sens du Rituel peut être inversé, et tout peut basculer.

En revanche, si les quatre Héritiers sont liés ensembles d'un côté, ils ne peuvent plus être influencés dans l'autre sens. Les Héritiers se lient à une personne qui représente un camp : Voldemort, ou Harry (on ne sait pas pourquoi Harry en particulier).

Le lien se fait en trois étapes : un premier contact par le regard, puis un évènement spécifique à chaque héritiers, enfin une dernière étape inconnue.

La personne opposée peut reprendre les héritiers jusqu'au dernier moment en imposant le premier regard, et en établissant directement la dernière étape s'il n'a pas le temps de faire la deuxième, au risque de perdre de la puissance.

L'héritière de Poufsouffle est Caitlin Maitena, elle est liée à Harry par les deux premières étapes : le lien a évolué lorsqu'Harry a sauté avec elle d'un toit en la protégeant pour lui sauver la vie.

L'héritière de Serdaigle est Luna Lovegood, elle est liée à Harry par la première étape seulement. L'héritier de Gryffondor est Neville Londubat, il est lié à Harry par la première étape seulement. L'héritier de Serpentard est inconnu, seul Dumbledore semble savoir qui il est, et il semblerait qu'il soit plus âgé, sage, avec de l'expérience, et des connaissances.

Le chemin qui mène au Rituel et au sens qu'il finira par avoir est en réalité un grand combat entre les deux grandes puissances ancestrales qui régissent le monde et la magie, et s'affrontent depuis des millénaires.

Ces deux grandes puissances sont la Potestas Amoris, le Pouvoir d'Amour, et la Magica Tenebris, la Magie des Ténèbres.

.

_DEUXIEME PARTIE_

Harry est le seul qui pourra vaincre Voldemort. Ils sont tous les deux les Champions des deux grandes puissances ancestrales, et devront s'affronter. C'est pour cela qu'Harry peut influencer les héritiers, pour cela qu'un lien plus fort existe entre Drago et lui, pour cela que Voldemort cherche à le tuer.

Harry est le Dux et Princeps (Guide et Prince), et Drago est son Imperator et Socius (Général en chef et Compagnon), pour le Pouvoir d'Amour ; pour la Magie des Ténèbres, il s'agit de Voldemort en tant que Rex (Roi), et de son Primus Servus (Premier Serviteur), dont l'identité est inconnue.

Derrière eux, on trouve les Amari (Ceux qui sont Aimés) pour Harry, qui seront liés à lui dans la liberté de le faire et par l'amour, et les Imprissi (Ceux qui sont Marqués) pour Voldemort, c'est-à-dire les Mangemorts, qui sont liés à lui par la force et dans la douleur.

Dans le Rituel des Fondateurs, il y a un autre rôle : celui de Catalyseur. Le Catalyseur est là pour réceptionner la puissance magique générée par le Rituel, afin de l'envoyer sur son destinataire, avec la volonté exprimée par le sens déterminé par le Rituel. Il ne peut habituellement pas influencer ce sens lui-même.

Mais c'est Harry qui a cet autre statut. C'est un rôle habituellement, normalement, neutre. Mais désormais, la balance est déséquilibrée, et Harry en tant que Champion opposé et Catalyseur en même temps, est définitivement le seul qui puisse réussir contre Voldemort et la Magie des Ténèbres.

Il semble qu'Harry ait un certain pouvoir sur ceux avec lesquels il est lié, comme s'il pouvait leur imposer sa volonté (quelques exemples avec Drago, son Compagnon, et avec Neville, l'un des héritiers avec lequel il a déjà créé un premier lien).

.

_TROISIEME PARTIE_

Les Amari seront liés à Harry en passant par un Choix. Ce Choix leur sera complètement libre et ils pourront le refuser sans avoir peur des conséquences. Mais le Lien des Amari ne se déclenchera pas tant que le Prince et le Compagnon, Harry et Drago, ne seront pas complètement unis, c'est-à-dire tant qu'ils n'auront pas fait l'amour.

Harry est le Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour, toutefois, il est constamment tenté par le pouvoir absolu que peut lui apporter la magie noire, c'est-à-dire la Magie des Ténèbres. Mais étant qui il est, et justement étant empli du Pouvoir d'Amour, il ne le supporte pas, physiquement et moralement. Tout comme Voldemort ne supporte pas les manifestations d'amour, du Pouvoir d'Amour.

Il faut différencier Harry en tant que Princeps, et Harry fils de Severus fils d'Eileen Prince : que son nom de famille soit aussi son nom de Champion du Pouvoir d'Amour est une coïncidence voulue, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

La présence d'Harry auprès de l'héritage de la grande lignée des Prince semble réveiller quelque chose : un bouclier relatant par vignettes des épisodes de la famille dans l'histoire révèle une nouvelle inscription, qui permet d'éveiller la grande stèle au centre de la salle, stèle qui comporte des pierres de pouvoir.

Pour le moment, rien de plus n'est dévoilé, mais tous sont certains que cela aura une importance.

.

_QUATRIEME PARTIE_

Lorsque Harry et Drago, le Princeps et le Socius, font l'amour pour la première fois, leur Lien se complète, et les Amari peuvent commencer de se former. En Harry se réveille l'Attraction, une pulsion qui l'attire vers de potentiels Amari, animée par le Pouvoir d'Amour, qui choisit ces personnes.

S'ensuit le processus du Choix : d'abord, les regards se croisent, pour créer le premier contact, ensuite il faut un contact physique, souvent une main sur l'épaule, et enfin, le Choix est offert. Ceux qui reçoivent peuvent accepter ou refuser sans craindre les conséquences.

Les Amari peuvent communiquer par l'esprit, et s'aider magiquement les uns les autres. Les Héritiers déjà liés à Harry font partie aussi de cette sphère mentale.

Dumbledore offre des objets particuliers dans son testament, à différentes personnes : Harry reçoit le Vif d'Or de son premier match, Drago reçoit la baguette de Dumbledore, Ron reçoit le Déluminateur, Hermione la bibliothèque personnelle du sorcier, Neville l'épée de Gryffondor, Caitlin la coupe de Poufsouffle (pour le moment chez les Lestrange), Luna le diadème de Serdaigle (à retrouver), Cassiopeia le médaillon de Serpentard (à retrouver) et la mission de trouver cet héritier, et Severus une fiole d'antidote au venin de Nagini.

Les membres de la lignée Prince parviennent à retrouver le grimoire en utilisant cinq objets tirés du trésor familial et liés à la stèle : une épée (Harry), un poignard (Blaise), un bouclier (Elian), un collier (Lucy), et une bague (Arthur).

Le grimoire est en partie déchiffré, permettant de lire les écritures de la stèle, et de débloquer les pierres. Ces pierres forment deux ensembles qui pourront être utiles dans le combat contre Voldemort.

Un ensemble est lié à cinq forces de la nature (soleil, lune, astres, minéraux, cristaux), aux cinq objets (épée, poignard, bouclier, collier, bague) et aux cinq derniers membres de la famille Prince.

L'autre ensemble est de quatre pierres, liées aux éléments (feu, air, terre, eau). Il est mention de reliques et de personnes à la fois liées et opposées. On découvre plus tard qu'il s'agit des Reliques des Fondateurs (Epée de Gryffondor, Diadème de Serdaigle, Coupe de Poufsouffle, et Médaillon de Serpentard), mais le rapport avec l'héritage Prince n'est pas encore clair, ni pourquoi les personnes liées (les Héritiers sans doute) sont aussi opposées.

Les écritures de la stèle révèlent l'histoire de la lignée Prince depuis les origines, une histoire liée à celle des puissances ancestrales, et les écrits continuent ensuite jusqu'aux évènements contemporains.

C'est alors qu'elles dévoilent que le Prince parmi les Prince s'éveillera et qu'il aura un choix à faire, qui sera primordial, et qui déterminera l'avenir du monde.

.

* * *

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	57. Arrivée Tome II

Bonjour à tous !

Le Tome II arrive ! J'ai posté l'introduction, et le premier chapitre arrivera dimanche !

Merci à tous, encore une fois, et au plaisir de vous retrouver avec la suite !


End file.
